


A bed of thorns / Ложе из шипов (перевод)

by kceniya, Nym, Zuyza



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 115
Words: 583,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kceniya/pseuds/kceniya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym/pseuds/Nym, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuyza/pseuds/Zuyza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Румпельштильцхен вовсе не принц, но и она - не принцесса. Альтернативное развитие событий - он появляется, как и в 1.12, но требует в качестве цены - ее руку и сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Не принцесса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Bed of Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377718) by [Nym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym/pseuds/Nym). 



> Контакты автора A bed of thorns  
> Email: nym777@gmail.com.  
> Tumblr по ABoT: abedofthorns.tumblr.com и a-bed-of-thorns-announcements.tumblr.com

*****************************************************************************************  
Публичное письмо Автора (Nym) от 24.05.15:

В 2013 году ко мне обратились за разрешением на перевод моей истории на русский язык и последующей публикацией ее на Ficbook.net. Я была польщена, но пояснила, что не хочу, чтобы кто-то начинал переводить историю, которая еще не закончена, затем перечислила некоторые - не все - причины и ответила «нет».

В 2015 году я узнала, что перевод существует. Он публикуется на Фикбуке, где правилами запрещено публиковать перевод, на который автор не давал своего согласия. Согласно этим правилам, он изначально никогда не должен был быть там опубликован! Я была опустошена и раздавлена тем фактом, что его опубликовали после моего отказа, наплевав на мои авторские права. Я чувствовала себя униженной неуважительным отношением к моей работе и моим желаниям. Ко всему прочему, после того, как перевод был удален с Фикбука, многие читатели стали писать мне и просить вернуть его. Некоторые сообщения были просто сердитыми и злыми. Другие были добры и сообщали, что любят меня. Но любовь совершенно ничего не стоит – она даже опасна и вредна – без уважения! В этом и состоит проблема, которую я затрагиваю в «A Bed of Thorns».

Но это - прошлое. Теперь нам нужно будущее. Мне нужен мир в будущем, чтобы я могла продолжать писать. Так как переводчики взяли на себя ответственность за свои действия и были честны, вместо того, чтобы юлить и сыпать отговорками, я согласилась, чтобы их несанкционированный перевод был снова опубликован в Интернете.  
Конечно, я бы разрешила перевод на русский «Ложа из шипов» ПОСЛЕ того, как закончила бы его писать! Я надеюсь, что однажды появится целая коллекция из переводов «Ложа из шипов» на АО3 на всех возможных языках. Но сейчас, вместо этого, я разрешаю публиковать этот несанкционированный перевод на АО3. Он будет связан ссылкой с моей оригинальной историей, которая уже там опубликована. Мне жаль читателей, поэтому я сказала, что переводчики могут продолжить публиковать свой перевод ABoT на АО3 в будущем, если захотят.

Я сильно больна и пишу довольно медленно. За последние 2-3 года я стала намного более медлительной и боюсь, что не смогу завершить мою очень длинную и амбициозную историю. Из-за этой медлительности переводчики практически меня нагнали. Они отстают только на 10 глав от той главы, что я пишу сейчас (Глава 121: «Маски»). Вскоре русскоязычным читателям придется ждать новых глав вместе с англоязычными. Им придется ждать не только того, чтобы я закончила новую главу, но и ее последующего перевода. В других обстоятельствах я бы никогда не согласилась на подобное течение дел.

Я буду вносить правки в «Ложе из шипов», как только допишу фик до конца. Сейчас это только грубый набросок романа. Много важных вещей изменилось в «Однажды в сказке», из-за чего придется поменять и некоторые моменты в моей истории. Я сделала много ошибок, которые нужно будет исправить позже, потому что сейчас это трудно и бессмысленно. Я плохо отредактировала опубликованный текст, была невнимательна и использовала бедный художественный язык, зная, что вернусь после того, как закончу, и как следует все отредактирую. Я хочу показать эту историю с наиболее лучшей стороны. Я хочу, чтобы это произведение стало лучшим из тех, что я когда-либо писала, на тот случай, если оно окажется и последним. Я хочу, чтобы переводы [не только на русском, но и на других языках – прим. переводчика], когда их со временем сделают, отражали весь мой тяжкий труд.

Ваши переводчики могут изменять свой перевод в соответствии с моими правками, а могут и не делать этого. Это зависит только от них. Но если они решат продолжить, то работа, с которой им придется столкнуться, окажется невероятно длинной и (по моему мнению) практически невозможной - поэтому будьте великодушны и терпеливы [по отношению к автору и к ним самим – прим. переводчика].

Я слишком больна, чтобы помочь им с этой невозможной задачей, которую они на себя взяли. Мне нужны все мои силы, чтобы продолжать писать свою собственную историю, в надежде закончить «Ложе из шипов» прежде, чем я буду больна настолько, что больше не смогу писать. Если окажется, что я не права на счет всех тех сложностей, которые предстоят переводчикам, и они со временем смогут дать вам по-настоящему качественный и красивый перевод моей ЗАВЕРШЕННОЙ истории, какую я и хотела подарить своим читателям, я буду очень-очень счастлива. Если они не смогут сделать этого, я буду очень опечалена потерянной возможностью подарить вам мою настоящую историю.

Для того, чтобы быть в состоянии писать фанфикшен без постоянных волнений о краже, мне нужна твердая уверенность, что ничего подобного больше никогда не повториться. Поэтому я настояла, чтобы это сообщение было включено в несанкционированный перевод «Ложа из шипов», когда оно будет публиковаться на новом месте на АО3.

Если вы хотите перевести мою работу, а потом делиться этим переводом с какой-либо аудиторией, всегда необходимо мое ПИСЬМЕННОЕ СОГЛАСИЕ.

Надеюсь, что вы будете наслаждаться оставшейся частью моей истории, когда бы она ни появилась, и я искренне желаю вам всего наилучшего.  
Nym  
24 мая 2015  
*****************************************************************************************

**Глава 1: Не принцесса**

Люди танцевали. Несмотря на войну на горизонте и бесконечную угрозу кровопролития, люди пели и танцевали, пряли, ткали, пекли, ели... Мужчины говорили о войне и точили оружие. Те, у кого его не было, заостряли рабочие инструменты или палки. Никто не говорил о капитуляции, потому что капитуляция означала смерть в жестоких муках. Рождались дети. Старики уходили в мир иной. Целые поколения проживали свои жизни в постоянной угрозе надвигающейся войны. 

Люди женились. 

Белль стала свидетельницей многих свадеб, как торжественных церемоний обмена клятвами, так и веселых празднований. Однажды неизбежно должен наступить и ее черед, будет найден жених, обещано приданое, назначена дата проведения торжества. С приходом войны ее отец потихоньку начал говорить о долге. Вступление в брак означало альянс – он даст людям возможность избежать самой ужасной участи, которую только можно представить. Наследство и приданое Белль перейдет достойному рыцарю. 

Никто не говорил о любви: ни Белль, ни ее отец. О ней говорил сэр Гастон, но это были отрепетированные речи, в которых Белль не находила ничего лестного или приятного. Из любви к отцу и своему народу она, конечно, исполнит свой долг, но подбиравшаяся к границам кровавая пелена войны заставляла ее задаваться вопросом, доживет ли кто-нибудь из них до того мига, когда можно будет испить из свадебного бокала. Правда, мысль о том, что она может и не дожить до союза с сэром Гастоном, не вызывала печали. 

Вместо этого она страшилась за людей, восхищаясь их храбростью и присутствием духа. Она боялась за отца, здоровье которого сильно пошатнулось от той ответственности, что свалилась на него в виде организации защиты в этой войне, которая никогда и не была их войной. И, тем не менее, именно она грозила стереть с лица земли их небольшую крепость и все живое в округе.

Слишком часто приходилось хоронить павших сыновей и дочерей. Слишком часто мало чего оставалось для захоронения, и не было другого выхода, кроме как говорить надгробные речи и читать последние письма над оставшимися после огров костями.

Белль не имела ни малейшего представления, как выглядят огры. Мало кто из немногих возвратившихся бойцов был в состоянии поведать больше, чем ей уже было известно. «Они нахлынули волной», – так говорили люди. Как шторм, который топит корабли, как зима, что уничтожает посевы. Один парнишка, покрытый шрамами от уха и до плеча и напившийся до полубессознательного состояния, выразился: "Мочиться против ветра", - рассказывая о битве, но потом его оттащили товарищи, ругая за использование таких грубых слов в присутствии принцессы.

Белль не была принцессой, но людям нравилось считать себя достаточно значительными, чтобы иметь собственного короля. Принцесса или не принцесса, но она была благородной дамой, и у нее ушло несколько минут, чтобы осмыслить слова, сказанные покрытым шрамами воином. Она пришла к выводу, что, видимо, тот паренек подразумевал то, что сражаться с ограми – все равно, что пытаться остановить накатывающую морскую волну голыми руками, или же умолять зиму не трогать засеянные поля.

В ее обязанность вменялось выйти замуж, жить в комфорте вдали от полей сражений и рожать сыновей. Впервые в жизни она была рада этому, когда лежала в темноте с плотно закрытыми от порочных алых звезд ставнями. В то же время ей вдруг стало неимоверно стыдно находиться здесь, под такой надежной защитой, тогда как простые люди ежедневно подвергались смертельной опасности. Шрамы того парня, его звание и его рваное отчаяние – все это могло быть и у нее, не родись она принцессой. 

Гастон никогда не говорил о войне в ее присутствии. По словам других, он был выдающейся личностью, хорошим наездником, и мало кто мог сравниться с ним в умении владеть мечом. Они едва перекинулись друг с другом парой слов, но Белль наблюдала за ним в компании других мужчин. Она часто подслушивала из своего малозаметного уголка, где пряталась с книгой или рукоделием, о делах настолько важных и срочных, что у отца не хватало времени, чтобы выпроводить ее перед тем, как приступить к своим обязанностям. И вот, наблюдая, прислушиваясь, Белль все яснее понимала, что ее будущий муж не отличался ни мудростью, ни умом. Он был горд и нетерпелив. Достаточно красив, но при этом никогда не улыбался. Даже отец умел находить капельку веселья, когда приходили дурные вести, но Гастон сторонился остальных и только теребил рукоять меча, как будто не в силах дождаться окончания всех этих разговоров, чтобы, наконец, присоединиться к битве.

Однажды вечером, когда до их свадьбы оставалось меньше месяца, вышивая цветочный лепесток, Белль слушала плохие известия и важные разговоры о стратегии и тактике. Ее отец тяжело опирался о большой стол, где на месте игр и былых пиршеств теперь была расстелена карта. Советники приходили и уходили, люди ожидали в волнении, и с каждым разом новости становились все хуже и хуже.

– Десять тысяч умелых бойцов не смогли удержать их, – произнес отец. Белль еще никогда не слышала, чтобы эту суровую правду кто-то произносил вслух. Ее руки застыли, так и не вытащив иголку из полотна. Застыл и весь военный совет. Гастон просто нахмурился, не из-за чего-то конкретного, а скорей просто так.  
– Огров и раньше побеждали, – провозгласил он.  
– В песнях! Легендах! – отец Белль развел руками, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим.  
– Всегда есть какое-нибудь волшебство или великий герой со святым мечом. Даже в песнях победу одерживают не простые войска!  
Наступившая тишина в свою очередь звучала, как песня. Белль могла услышать, как испуганно бьется ее собственное сердце, шуршание сапог, кашель, как фыркнул Гастон, и как его латная перчатка царапнула рукоять меча.  
– Тогда нам, наверное, стоит найти героя, – высказалась Белль со своего места, и все взгляды уперлись прямо в нее. Она ведь не собиралась произносить это вслух! Ну почему она это сделала? Белль зарделась под взглядами мужчин, едва сдерживавших свое раздражение. Она была несведущей в искусстве войны, но не полной невеждой. Ее слова стали призывом к действию, способному стать ответом на отчаянье отца. Белль опустила вышивку на колени и нашла взглядом его лицо среди Совета.  
– Папа, если нам необходим герой со святым мечом или обладающий волшебством, мы должны найти его. Верно?  
– Таких героев не существует, – возразил Гастон с откровенным неодобрением в голосе. Он не замечал ее присутствия, пока она не заговорила. – Есть только солдаты, которые сражаются и умирают.  
– Вы не правы, – Белль медленно поднялась на ноги, впервые почувствовав к своему нареченному что-то более темное, чем обычное равнодушие. Он говорил с нею с таким холодным презрением! – Существуют убийцы драконов, великие воины.  
– Но не в пределах наших границ, Белль, – справившись с шоком от ее внезапного вмешательства, мягко заметил отец. – И даже такой человек не сможет победить огров. Их слишком много, а нас – мало.  
– Тогда волшебство, – Белль теперь смотрела только на своего отца. – Волшебству подвластно все.  
Серьезные мужи, которые секунду назад неодобрительно хмурились и качали головами из-за ее вмешательства, умолкли. Она чувствовала их пристальные взгляды.  
– Военный совет – не место для леди, – заявил Гастон. Он подошел к ней, взял за руку и выпроводил из залы. Это было проделано с должным почтением, но быстро и бесповоротно. Белль оказалась снаружи, в коридоре, вспоминая его короткий изысканный поклон, разозливший ее сильнее, чем захлопнувшиеся за ней большие двери. 

Он был прав: на военном совете не было места для леди. Только беспокойство об отце тянуло ее туда, и разве ей не разрешено знать, как идет сражение? Когда огры начнут ломиться к ним в двери, вряд ли они пощадят ее только за то, что она леди. Они не пощадят никого. Или Гастон считал иначе?

Вздохнув, Белль поднялась по винтовой лестнице в свою комнату. В самый разгар войны, когда приходилось собирать как можно больше ткани на бинты, чтобы перевязывать раненых, для Белль шили свадебное платье. Это было так странно – находиться в самом разгаре приготовлений к свадьбе в такое неспокойное время. Все казалось ей далеким и неправильным – эти обильные складки нежного шелка и кружев, праздничное настроение... все это было так глупо, когда линия фронта приближалась с каждым днем.

Этим вечером под ее строгий взгляд попала ночная рубашка – последняя часть ее приданого. Она отказалась от всех роскошных шелковых одеяний в свою брачную ночь, вместо этого потребовав простую сорочку из прохладного хлопка, в котором было намного комфортнее. Она не видела причин напрасно разукрашивать себя, когда они останутся наедине с молодым мужем. Белль опасалась, что когда дело дойдет до супружеской жизни, Гастона мало будут интересовать наряды его жены на брачном ложе. Гастон бросал на нее странные взгляды, когда думал, что она не видит – мрачные, задумчивые, жаркие – каких она никогда не замечала за ним в присутствии своего отца. Нет, пусть Гастон найдет свою жену на брачном ложе в простом хлопке, зато ей уж точно будет спокойно и комфортно, пока она будет томиться в ожидании мужа. 

Рукодельницы все же украсили ее ночную рубашку по подолу и горловине вышитыми ромашками. Это была изысканная и аккуратная работа, принятая в их провинциях и городах раньше, до войны. Богатство мало что значило сейчас, когда родные стены рушились под вражескими атаками.

Белль опустилась на колени перед красиво украшенным сундуком, где хранилось ее приданое. Еще один такой же, наполненный монетами и серебром, находился в сокровищнице, охраняемой сейчас изувеченными людьми, из-за ран не способными вернуться на передовую. В сундуке, стоявшем перед ней, хранилось все, необходимое для выполнения долга в качестве жены. Каждый предмет одежды был сшит с особой тщательностью, чтобы подчеркнуть ее высокое положение. Самые первые одеяния были созданы еще ее матерью; как правило, Белль сидела у нее на коленях во время этого процесса, а мама рассказывала истории о магии, принцах и прекрасных романах со счастливым концом.

Ее мама умерла еще до того, как война даже намекнула о своем приходе, до того, как молодые и сильные ребята стали вызываться на фронт, чтобы сражаться за Родину и уже никогда не вернуться домой. До того, как белая ткань стала ассоциироваться с бинтами и повязками и еще была украшением и средством создания красивых нарядов. Она бы оплакивала раненых и погибших, подумала Белль, держа в руках носовой платок и вспоминая, как ее мама пела, вышивая узоры на нем.

– Ты тоже будешь вышивать и танцевать, малышка, – сказала мама, когда Белль спросила об огромном запертом сундуке, стоявшем возле ее кровати, – и найдешь себе прекрасного мужа. Ты будешь качать своих детей, любить мужа и быть ему опорой, источником силы.  
Когда Белль взволнованно рассказывала о путешествиях, о которых узнала из своих книг и которые планировала когда-нибудь совершить сама, мама только улыбалась в ответ.  
Сейчас, когда с годами горе от потери притупилось, вспоминая эти сцены, Белль казалось, что мамина улыбка в те моменты была немного грустной.

***

Ночью огры проломили стены. 

Это был лишь предупреждающий удар, сказал отец, сжимая руку Белль так крепко, словно боялся потерять ее в хаосе надвигавшегося рассвета. Они смогли восстановить и повторно укрепить их перед главным штурмом. Оставалось совсем мало времени.  
Ночью детей увезли из города, и Белль со своим отцом, находясь среди своих людей, слышала, как отцы с матерями проливали горькие слезы. Они не могли помочь своему народу, но пусть хотя бы люди видели их – гордых и несгибаемых, отказывающихся принять неизбежное.  
Рыночная площадь стала одновременно местом сбора, больницей и моргом. Целители работали с живыми, священники произносили последние слова над мертвыми. Белль стояла позади своего отца, когда он разговаривал с народом. Голос его был надтреснутым от горя, но все же достаточно громким, чтобы все жители могли услышать его.

– На Совете было решено, – сказал он им, – послать за тем, кто может помочь нам. Ценой его защиты может оказаться всё, что мы можем себе позволить. Возможно, мне придется просить у вас больше, чем прежде я позволял себе.  
– Кто может помочь нам? – спросил кузнец Димитрий, который потерял руку в самом первом сражении и говорил теперь от лица всех горожан.  
– Мы послали за Румпельштильцхеном, – ответил ее отец.  
Кажется, от этих слов вся площадь выдохнула, словно единый живой организм. Матери в ужасе привлекли своих детей ближе.  
– Говорят, он всегда держит свое слово, – голос сэра Морриса перекрыл громкий шепот толпы. – Если мы честно выполним свою часть сделки, то нам нет нужды бояться его.

Белль слышала это имя и истории, связанные с ним. Все слышали. Румпельштильцхен был монстром, которым няни пугали своенравных детей, волшебником, который уносил младенцев в ночи, и сама земля портилась, когда он ступал по ней.  
Белль знала, что это была она, кто убеждал Совет воззвать к помощи магии, но что с того? Просить помощи у него? Она встретилась взглядом с сэром Гастоном и на этот раз – впервые – они явно пришли к молчаливому согласию друг с другом.  
Словно ободренный этим взглядом, Гастон остановился рядом с ее отцом и чуть выдвинул рукоять меча, готовый противостоять толпе.

– Возможно, он и не ответит на наш зов. Он может не принять предложенную нами плату. Мы по-прежнему должны быть готовы к борьбе.  
Страх перед чем-то более ужасным, чем слухи про Румпельштильцхена, вернул в толпу могильную тишину. Белль увидела неодобрительный взгляд, брошенный отцом в сторону ее жениха. Они пришли сюда успокоить народ, вселить надежду, показать, что есть выход... Гастон сводил на нет все их старания. Белль даже если где-то в глубине души и сомневалась в мудрости решения призвать помощь такого рода, все же прекрасно понимала, что другого выхода у них нет.

– Мы будем готовы к сражению, – голос ее отца разнесся по площади, словно он поддерживал своего будущего зятя в его выступлении, хотя Белль видела, как ему хочется просто стукнуть глупого мальчишку. – Сегодня мы должны восстановить внешние стены. Покинуть наши дома в том состоянии, в каком они находятся. Покинуть замок. Если можете, дайте приют беженцам, у которых не осталось крова над головой. Спите сегодня ночью в замке, если вам больше некуда пойти. Нам нужны крепкие наружные стены.

Толпа рассасывалась, и Белль, слишком напуганная, чтобы бездействовать и позволить своим мыслям завладеть ею, догнала двух служанок, жестом показав на лагерь раненых и умирающих. Она не была ни целительницей, ни медсестрой, но жена кузнеца Димитрия сжала ее руку и показала ей, как стирать бинты с хозяйственным мылом и солью так, чтобы засохшая кровь отстирывалась. Сохнущие полоски ткани трепетали на ветру, как выцветшие знамена. Впервые никто не появился и не увел Белль от этой черной и тяжелой работы в безопасные, надежные стены замка.

Но внутри стен уже было небезопасно, потому что огонь и разломы в кладке добрались и до них. В этот день даже благородные члены Совета помогали чинить внешнюю стену. Даже отец Белль, мрачно усмехаясь, замешивал раствор и носил его к кладке, покрытой строительными лесами. Даже Гастон, благородный сэр Гастон, чей дом был далеко и в безопасности, помогал и работал на стенах, вернувшись в замок с кровавыми мозолями на руках только с наступлением темноты.

Это был первый и последний раз, когда Белль подумала, что сможет научиться любить его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza, Alenka123456  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	2. Цена за невесту

Стены выстояли в ту ночь. Белль спала мало, лишь в предрассветные часы ей удалось забыться беспокойным сном, когда тело уже ломило от усталости, а сердце сжималось от ужаса перед будущим. Спать под звуки битвы стало уже привычкой, но никогда еще сражение не подбиралось так близко. Никогда еще поражение и смерть не были так неизбежны.

На рассвете она нашла отца, уснувшего прямо в своем кресле с мечом в ножнах на коленях. Другие мужчины смотрели невидящим взглядом куда-то вдаль или отдыхали, прикрыв глаза. Отчаянье и усталость проникали даже сквозь восстановленные стены. Вся эта картина вызвала слезы на глазах. Понимая, как бессмысленны они сейчас были, Белль сморгнула соленую влагу, прежде чем поцеловать лоб спящего отца.

– Белль, – ей было жаль будить его. На мгновенье, еще находясь в дымке сна, он выглядел, как простой человек, обретший свое простое счастье и любящий ее мать. – Он пришел?

– Нет, папа, – она положила руку ему на плечо. – Я послала поваров на стены, чтобы они присмотрели за людьми там. Так что, если мы хотим позавтракать, нам стоит пойти к ним. 

– Хорошо, – моргая спросонья, отец похлопал ее по руке, а затем ободряюще сжал. – Ты хорошая девочка, моя дорогая Белль. Я поговорил вчера с Гастоном, когда он вернулся. Если Румпельштильцхен не придет до полудня, или если он откажет нам в помощи, Гастон заберет тебя отсюда.

Шок сковал ее язык, и в течение нескольких ударов сердца она не могла вымолвить ни слова. Возможно, к счастью.

– Нет, – сказала она, справившись через какое-то время с собой, и сведя желание взорваться лишь к этому утверждению, произнесенному дрожащим голосом. – Он пока мне не муж. Я не пойду с ним. Я не оставлю тебя, папа.

– Белль!

– Папа, если сэр Гастон хочет забрать меня до того, как я удостоверюсь в твоей безопасности, то ему придется силой перекинуть меня через своего коня и увезти прочь. Это мой дом и мои люди, – краем глаза Белль отметила одобряющие кивки советников. – И Румпельштильцхен обязательно придет! Я уверена.

Она сразу же пожалела о своих строптивых словах, заметив горе, отразившееся на лице отца. Белль была не в силах избавить его от бремени страха за ее безопасность. Но как долго все это будет продолжаться? Ограм плевать на любые границы, и если падут родные земли, то это просто передвинет линию фронта, потом еще и еще, до тех пор, пока не падет все королевство. Нигде не было по-настоящему безопасно.

Члены совета направились к городским стенам, где повара и горожанки уже мешали огромные чаны с кашей. Был момент, когда угроза осады сулила голод и нищету, поэтому еды было запасено на многие недели вперед. Но этих недель у них не было. Понимая это, повара выставили в общий доступ специи, мед, сахар и сухофрукты, в общем, все то, что было припасено на черный день. Белль всегда хорошо питалась, и теперь с удивлением смотрела на горожан, черпающих кашу из одного котла и подслащивающих ее тем, что каждому приходилось по вкусу. В этом раю со сладостями детвора радостно бегала вокруг, и их родители, наблюдая за этой сценой, нашли в себе силы улыбнуться мимолетному счастью своих детей. 

Когда Белль поела – точнее, когда она, отец и члены Совета позволили увидеть всем, что они также с аппетитом (которого у них не было) едят изысканные блюда, – только тогда красавица отправилась кормить раненых. У нее не было других обязанностей, умений, которым можно было найти лучшее применение в помощи слабым и немощным. Там и нашел ее Гастон, за занавесками, отгораживающими больных друг от друга, и к изумлению всех окружающих, грубо схватил ее и резко поднял на ноги.

– Я обещал вашему отцу, что вы будете в безопасности, – за вежливым тоном ему едва удавалось скрывать свой гнев. Раньше Белль никогда не видела его настолько отчужденным, но в то же время настолько искренним в своем отношении к ней. – Мы выезжаем в полдень.

– Нет, – она высвободила свои руки из его болезненного захвата, потирая запястья. – Мое место здесь.

– Вы моя будущая жена.

– Но сейчас я все еще просто дочь, – в отличие от него, гордость не лишила ее мягкости. В какой-то момент Белль отчетливо увидела их совместное будущее в его мрачном, прищуренном взгляде. Им предстоит множество сражений: ее силы воли против его непреклонности.

– Румпельштильцхен придет.

– Нам больше не удастся сдержать атаку огров, – прошипел Гастон, догадавшись наклониться к ее уху так близко,  
что только она и умирающие могли расслышать эти слова. – Сегодня ночью замок падет. Если он не придет....

– Он придет. Он должен.

– Почему это он должен?..

У Белль не было ответа на этот вопрос. Она чувствовала себя глупой маленькой девочкой под его осуждающим взглядом.

Девушка вспомнила слова своей старой беззубой няни, которая часто улыбалась, много знала, но при этом редко что-то рассказывала. Когда-то давно она поведала Белль о Румпельштильцхене, смеющемся древнем демоне, который умел прясть золото из соломы и порождал самые жуткие кошмары.

– Он всегда приходит, когда его зовут. Поэтому он придет.

Да, это прозвучало глупо, даже по мнению самой Белль, но она видела согласные кивки женщин, которые кормили раненых, видела одобряющие улыбки больных, лежащих на окровавленных простынях. Это именно то, что означало править народом. Иметь силы, чтобы вселять в других надежду и при этом самому быть готовым к самому худшему. Внушать веру в лучшее, когда ничего другого не оставалось. Однажды Гастон станет герцогом обширной территории, его влияние будет уступать лишь власти самого Короля, и Белль должна будет любить его, быть ему опорой и поддержкой.

Глядя, как он, с гордо расправленными плечами, в гневе стремительно направился прочь, Белль поняла, что для их счастливого брака ей понадобится много сил и выдержки.

~+~

Полдень наступил и остался в прошлом.

Когда солнце достигло своего зенита, Белль, побаиваясь, что Гастон и вправду способен перекинуть ее через коня и увезти, отправилась в свои покои, чтобы переодеться в самое лучшее платье. Мало кто из мужчин осмелился бы прорваться мимо яростной фрейлины, охраняющей личные покои своей госпожи, и, как будто чувствуя ее намерения, вся женская прислуга дворца под различными предлогами собралась в покоях Белль. Они причесали и завили ее волосы, зашнуровали богато украшенный корсет свадебного платья и сменили простыни на кровати. В напряженном молчании женщины и девушки деловито подмели пол и вытерли пыль. Но Гастон так и не явился, отец не призывал ее и не присылал за ней людей, со стен не раздавалось криков часовых о возможном приближении их спасителя.

– Моя госпожа, – личная горничная Лотта подошла к Белль с ожерельем, когда-то принадлежавшим ее матери. 

Красавица не часто надевала его, потому что для нее это было нечто бóльшее, чем просто украшение. Она хранила его в серебряной шкатулке среди вещей, оставшихся после смерти матери. – Я подумала...

– Да, – Белль покосилась в сторону кроваво-красного горизонта.

В течение нескольких часов в середине дня багровое небо стало чуть светлее и менее зловещим. Огры обычно приходили ночью.

– Спасибо. – Белль приподняла волосы на затылке так, чтобы Лотта смогла застегнуть золотую цепочку.

– Он все еще не появился, моя леди, – голос Лотты дрогнул. Ее пухленькие руки дрожали, застегивая цепочку. – Прядильщик.

– Как ты думаешь, почему люди зовут его так? – Белль повернулась к зеркалу и провела пальцами по драгоценным каменьям у себя на шее. «Слезы радости», – так называла их ее мама. Отец Белль подарил ей это ожерелье в честь появления Белль на свет. – Неужели он и правда превращает солому в золото?

– Мы не должны говорить о нем, – заквохтала кухарка Айя, с опаской оглядываясь вокруг, будто ожидая, что Румпельштильцхен вот-вот появится рядом с ними. – Неразумно искушать его, как я слышала. Уж лучше огры.

– Нет!– Белль, ошеломленная подобными изречениями, повернулась к служанке. – Лучше сделать все возможное, прежде чем опускать руки. Чтобы когда настанет время столкнуться с неизбежным, точно знать, что мы сделали все, что было в наших силах. Если Румпельштильцхен может...

– Может что, дитя? – мужской голос в комнате, в которой весь день были одни женщины, вызвал резкие вздохи и визг среди присутствующих.

Белль повернулась лицом к говорившему, в то время как Лотта цеплялась за нее, пытаясь оттащить к двери. Он стоял в тени у окна, раскинув руки в успокаивающем жесте.

– Как вы сюда попали? – потребовала Белль, стараясь мыслить здраво и унять испуганно бьющееся сердце в груди.

– Вы произнесли мое имя, – его голос казался странным, резким, по-детски лукавым и со скрытой жестокой насмешкой, что в сочетании заставляло кровь стынуть в жилах. – Трижды. И вот я здесь.

– Румпельштильцхен?

– Ну вот, вы снова произнесли его, – он медленно приблизился к Белль, внимательно изучая своими темными, почти черными глазами лица женщин, столпившихся возле своей госпожи. – Всем остальным лучше бы в панике бежать отсюда, – предложил он, прогоняя их легким взмахом руки.

– М-м-моя госпожа, – голос Лотты дрожал, в то время как сама она по-прежнему цеплялась за руку Белль.

– Да. Иди. Все вы, вон, быстро, – произнесла Белль, прежде чем страх остаться наедине с гостем полностью затмил бы заботу о подданных. – Скажите моему отцу, что он пришел.

Женщины бежали, Белль услышала тихий горький всхлип Лотты и дробный стук каблуков по ступеням.  
Румпельштильцхен глубоко поклонился, объединяя изысканные манеры с глубочайшим издевательством:  
– Моя леди.

– Сэр, – колени Белль дрожали, когда она делала ответный реверанс. – Спасибо, что отозвались на нашу мольбу о помощи.

– Вы об этом? – он вытряхнул из рукава свиток, которого там совершенно точно не было мгновение назад.  
Белль бросила взгляд на свиток – она знала почерк своего отца и узнала печать Совета. – Нет, дорогуша, я пришел потому, что вы произнесли мое имя.

– Но я...

– Вы назвали мое имя. Трижды. Не отрицайте. – он погрозил ей пальцем.

Его кожа была темной и рельефной, подобно коже рептилии, и такой непохожей на обычного человека. Неужели и вправду он был демоном, попавшим в ловушку мира смертных? Ужас дрожью прошелся по спине Белль и заставил встать дыбом волоски на руках.

– Я не... – она сглотнула.

Он внимательно и пронзительно смотрел на нее, ожидая ответа.  
Его имя? Но... да, разве не произнесла она его имя, чтобы успокоить Айви? И с Гастоном, когда он злился на нее? И... о боже, да, она произнесла его имя трижды, каждый раз, мучительно желая и надеясь на помощь Прядильщика в ее бедственном положении. Их бедственном положении.

– Я говорила о вас, – призналась она, очень осторожно подбирая слова. Он по-прежнему смотрел на нее, спокойно и выжидающе; свиток с прошением болтался в его руке. – Я хотела верить, что вы придете.

– И вот я здесь, – его улыбка была ужасна. Обнажились кривые, гнилые зубы, в то время как взгляд по-прежнему оставался холодным и непреклонным. Белль чувствовала его магию так же, как ощущала ветер, шевелящий ее локоны, или солнечный луч, щекочущий кожу. – Я к вашим услугам.

– С-с-спасибо, – выдавила она, во рту от волнения пересохло, – спасибо, что вы все-таки пришли, но это мой отец тот, кто...

– Предложил мне золото, – Румпельштильцхен с презрением взглянул на документ в своей руке. – Но, видите ли, я сам создаю золото, – напомнил он с самодовольным удовлетворением. 

– Как? – она спросила не подумав. Это была неосознанная реакция на страх, старая неприятная привычка задавать вопросы не к месту.

– Что? – Румпельштильцхен на мгновение забыл о своем высокомерии и просто нахмурился. Он посмотрел на Белль так, словно у нее вдруг выросли рога. Кажется, она спутала ему все карты своим глупым – нет, рациональным, естественным – вопросом. Впрочем, самообладание быстро вернулось к нему, а вместе с ним – и недовольство.

– Нет, золото мне неинтересно совсем, – он обошел ее, вновь используя свою напыщенную издевательскую манеру.  
Когда он оказался у нее за спиной, Белль прикрыла глаза, призывая себя к спокойствию.

– Но вы можете помочь нам?

– Да, я могу защитить ваш маленький городишко, – он наклонился к ее уху, – за определенную цену.

Едва Румпельштильцхен завершил круг вокруг нее и повернулся лицом к Белль, раздался грохот множества сапог на лестнице. Лукавая улыбка вернулась на его лицо, а раздражение исчезло.

Что-то – а точнее кто-то, догадалась Белль, услышав проклятия, – со всего маху врезался в дверь, пытаясь высадить ее, но потерпел полное фиаско. Улыбка Румпельштильцхена стала шире, а затем он пронзительно рассмеялся. Его смех был жутким, обидным и оскорбительным.

– Должно быть, это ваш прекрасный принц, – предположил он, – пришел, чтобы спасти вас из лап чудовища.

– Белль! – прерывающийся от страха голос отца сопровождался частыми ударами по двери, – Белль!

– Стоит ли мне впустить их? – не дожидаясь ответа, Румпельштильцхен махнул рукой в сторону двери, и в зал, тяжело дыша, ввалились мужчины, с раскрасневшимися лицам и оголенными мечами наперевес. В числе них был и Гастон, потирающий плечо, с дикими от гнева глазами. Он замахнулся обнаженным мечом в их сторону, переводя непонимающий взгляд с одного на другого.

– Папа, – произнесла Белль, уравновешенный разумный голос которой прозвучал так же внезапно, как и ее неуместный вопрос, заданный чуть ранее. Его источником стал ужас, почти физическое давящее ощущение могущества, которые Румпельштильцхен носил на себе, словно невидимый плащ. – Он пришел, чтобы заключить с нами сделку, как мы и просили.

– Моя дочь....

– …и есть моя цена, – продолжил Румпельштильцхен отчетливо и твердо.

Белль никогда не падала в обмороки, ни разу за всю свою жизнь, но на какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, что именно это сейчас с ней и произойдет. Перед глазами все поплыло, грудь сдавило так, что невозможно было вздохнуть.

– Да-да, ваша дочь в качестве моей невесты.

– Нет! – отец Белль уже стоял возле нее, а Гастон оказался между Белль и темным магом, острие его меча было направлено на горло Румпельштильцхена.

– Молодая леди помолвлена, – заявил хладнокровно Гастон, – со мной.

– Везучая, – усмехнулся демон, небрежно ударив по лезвию меча ладонью. – Уверен, ее приданое сделает вас очень счастливым, – он не сводил взгляда с отца Белль. – Но вам очень нужна моя защита, а мне, в свою очередь, не нужно золото. Мне нужна она. Или сделка не состоится.

– Убирайся, – выдохнул отец, побледнев, от омерзения он забыл о всякой осторожности перед лицом чудовища. – Прочь!

– Как пожелаете, – Румпельштильцхен медленно направился к двери; вооруженные люди расступались перед ним, не смея вытащить даже кинжал. 

Дойдя до порога, он небрежным движением выбросил свиток через плечо.

– Нет, постойте, – Белль поднырнула под руку Гастона, пытавшегося остановить ее. Мимоходом коснувшись руки отца, она встретилась взглядом с Румпельштильцхеном, когда тот повернулся к ней. Его едва заметная улыбка была спокойной и беззаботной, а в странных, как у рептилии, глазах зажегся веселый огонек. – Моя рука – залог нашей защиты? И мы получим все, о чем просили?

Его глаза сузились. Теперь он внимательно изучал ее.

– Да.

– Тогда я выйду за него, – заставляя свой голос звучать достаточно громко, чтобы все могли услышать. Она никогда не обещала себя Гастону. Она согласилась на эту помолвку, только играя необходимую роль в этой политике «выживания». 

Ее слово, ее свобода и публичный выбор – все это было, без сомнения, обязательным. Румпельштильцхен захлопал в ладоши от радости, в то время как ее отец в отчаянии вскрикнул, а Гастон...

Сэр Гастон ей запретил! В тот момент все трое неприятно поразили девушку: отец тем, что у него, оказывается, есть предел в том, что касается долга; Гастон – тем, что посмел командовать ею еще даже до того, как она стала его; Румпельштильцхен – тем, что смеялся и веселился как ребенок, получивший новую игрушку.

– Никто, кроме меня, не вправе решать мою судьбу, – произнесла Белль, радуясь, что сейчас она была слишком ошеломлена, чтобы чувствовать жалость к отцу или вину за предательство Гастона. Не было ничего, кроме долга. Только смерть и ужас людей, с которым ее собственный ужас не шел ни в какое сравнение. – Я предлагаю себя, в обмен на его помощь. Это справедливая цена.

– Это навсегда, дорогуша, – предупредил Румпельштильцхен, приближая свое лицо к ней. И что-то новое – любопытство, подумала Белль, – сменило то алчное удовольствие, которое он испытывал от ее дискомфорта. – Эту сделку нельзя будет разорвать, – на мгновенье Белль показалось, что он искушает ее, нет, поощряет пересмотреть свое решение.

– Моя семья, мои друзья... они все будут жить?

– Даю слово.

В этот миг весь мир для Белль перевернулся с ног на голову, а страх пропал.  
Она увидела правду в его словах, увидела, как его злорадное веселье смягчилось чем-то, похожим на восхищение от ее решения. Для Румпельштильцхена не имело значения, выживут люди или погибнут. Ему было все равно, примет Белль его или оттолкнет, но он может спасти их, если она согласится заплатить его цену. Судьбы людей, а может и целых королевств, висели на тонкой ниточке ее согласия.

– Тогда я даю вам свое. Я стану вашей женой.

– Договорились! – его ничем не прикрытая радость изменила ощущение от магии, наполнявшей комнату – теперь она пела, сверкала и обрела контуры, перестав душить. Белль вновь могла дышать, и все вокруг вдруг стало каким-то пронзительным и четким.

– Нет, Белль, ты не можешь поступить так, – голос отца звучал надтреснуто и хрипло.

Он сам учил ее ответственности, учил тому, что, если он будет не в состоянии попросить что-то у дочери лично, то не станет удерживать ее от того, чтобы она отдала это добровольно – сама. Он не станет. Даже если горе и стыд будут медленно убивать и резать его на кусочки.

– Белль, пожалуйста, ты не можешь отдать себя этому... – глаза отца нашли Румпельштильцхена, а губы скривились в отвращении, – ...чудовищу!

Белль нежно коснулась его.

– Папа. Это не такая уж высокая цена – одна женщина за целый народ.

Она знала, что ценой мог стать новорожденный младенец. Он мог бы потребовать что угодно, кого угодно, и они не заплатили бы. Тогда они до последней капли крови защищали бы свою землю и были бы убиты.  
Белль увидела непонимание на лице Гастона и заговорила как можно мягче, теперь уже с ними обоими: 

– Гастон. Решение принято.

– Вы знаете, она права. Сделка заключена! – Белль вздрогнула, когда рука Румпельштильцхена обняла ее за талию, а дыхание защекотало локоны на шее. – О! Поздравляю с победой в вашей маленькой войне, – он лучезарно улыбнулся им всем. – Надеюсь, мы устроим грандиозное празднование по этому случаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	3. Церемония

Найти хотя бы одного священника, который благословил бы их союз, так и не удалось. Но это традиция, а не закон. Она может выйти замуж и без благословения. Белль слушала обсуждения в Совете о том, что им следует сделать. Как будто у них был выбор. Словно она могла бы забрать данное Румпельштильцхену слово, когда он вышел ночью на городские стены; одинокий силуэт в лунном свете...

Куда бы Белль ни отправилась, повсюду ее встречали слезы и тяжелые взгляды, и никто не пытался остановить ее. Ни когда она выходила из зала Совета, ни когда покидала замок, ни когда подходила к стенам крепости, чтобы посмотреть на своего нового нареченного за работой. Если Румпельштильцхен и заметил ее внизу, то не подал виду. Белль не могла даже предположить, что он делал от их имени. Румпельштильцхен стоял совершенно неподвижно на северной башне, положив руку на зубцы ограждения. В страхе она ожидала жуткую вонь, крики боли, мольбы о пощаде и милосердии, так что, возможно, огры даже пожалели бы, что посмели напасть на них. Вместо этого с самого захода солнца над разрушенными стенами стояла тяжелая, гнетущая тишина, поглотившая даже тихое, размеренное гудение лагеря беженцев.  
Белль услышала, как стоявшая у входа в замок Лотта звала ее по имени сдавленным от слез и рыданий голосом, но вместо того, чтобы выйти из тени, красавица лишь еще дальше отступила к стене. 

\- Она не видит тебя, дорогуша, - донесся до нее его голос, странно искаженный из-за тишины, повисшей за пределами стен. - Давай, поднимайся и посмотри на свое приобретение. 

Медленно, оглядываясь на стоявшую у больших дверей замка служанку, Белль направилась к ступеням сторожевой башни. Половина лестницы была разрушена, и туфельки скользили по камням, так что Белль пришлось схватиться за веревку, перекинутую для большей надежности этого опасного пути. На самом верху, где нужно было сделать шаг, намного превышающий ее возможности (и даже возможности обычного мужчины), уже ждала протянутая рука Румпельштильцхена. Похолодев при мысли, что надо коснуться его кожи, Белль все же приняла его руку и позволила ему помочь добраться до безопасного парапета.

\- Разве можно позволить вам разбиться насмерть, моя леди, - произнес он нараспев, отпустив ее, как только туфельки коснулись твердого камня. - Подойдите. Взгляните на плоды своей сделки. 

Ей было по-настоящему страшно посмотреть в направлении его протянутой руки, она замерла, явственно ощущая, как сердце стучит в груди. В этот момент Белль как никто понимала причины постоянных рыданий Лотты. Этот мужчина, это темное существо, был способен на все. Абсолютно на все. Воображение рисовало тысячи картин того, что она может увидеть там, но, зная наверняка, что реальность уже точно не будет хуже ее бурной фантазии, Белль решилась взглянуть. Там, где месяцами были лишь грязь и разруха, теперь виднелись черноземные поля. Просто пустые поля, полностью лишенные посевов или рогатого скота, хозяйственных построек и зданий, которые раньше простирались от стен города до устья реки и дальше, насколько хватало глаз. Пустые и мирные поля. Исцеленные. Она задохнулась, судорожно сжимая пальцами ожерелье матери и глядя на то, что он сотворил.

\- Вы довольны? - неожиданно он оказался совсем близко, ее уха коснулось его теплое дыхание.  
\- Ммм... а огры? - она не могла отодвинуться от него ни на шаг без риска оказаться внизу, на мостовой. Вместо этого она просто смотрела вдаль, за пределы вновь плодородной земли - туда, где горизонт, казалось, был уже не таким устрашающе багряным.  
\- Устранены.  
\- Что вы... что не позволит им вернуться?  
\- Многолетний опыт общения со мной, - его голос вдруг стал похожим на рык.  
И как только Белль напряглась от испуга, он вновь стал мягким, а сам Румпельштильцхен наклонился еще ближе, так, что его губы почти касались ее ушка.  
\- Я обнаружил, что даже огры способны чему-то научиться. Рано или поздно.  
\- Спасибо, - Белль оперлась руками на грубый камень, - за землю. Это гораздо больше, чем мы просили у вас.  
Внезапно, прежде чем Белль смогла заметить какое-либо движение, он оказался на другом конце стены, повернувшись к ней спиной и опустив плечи.  
\- Считайте это моим свадебным подарком для вас.  
\- Спасибо.

Она осталась там не потому, что он не отпускал ее, и не потому, что боялась спускаться по полуразрушенной лестнице. Она осталась, потому что по какой-то невероятной причине его странную компанию сейчас Белль предпочитала траурному настроению в замке.  
Через некоторое время звуки вернулись, а непонятное давление в голове лопнуло как мыльный пузырь. Она снова могла различить шум ветра, крики ночных животных, отдаленный рокот моря. А еще, среди всего этого разнообразия вновь оживших звуков, ей почудился еще один, едва слышный – медленный размеренный выдох мужчины, похожий на вздох облегчения. 

\- Вам лучше уйти, - произнес он. Несколько минут спустя Белль различила вдалеке фигурки людей, движущиеся со всех сторон в сторону города. Выжившие возвращались, без сомнения озадаченные изменившимся пейзажем и внезапным концом сражения.  
\- Нужно готовиться к свадьбе, - пропел над ухом голос, в который вернулся оттенок издевательской насмешки. - Нам предстоит долгий путь.

~+~

Утром Белль послала за женой кузнеца Димитрия, Еленой, чтобы та помогла ей с приготовлениями. Убитая горем Лотта была бесполезна сейчас, так что Белль даже пришлось попросить у целителей маковую настойку для бедняжки, а затем уложить горничную в кровать. Жаль, что Лотта пропустит день ее свадьбы. Белль уедет до того, как она проснется, и возможно, так даже к лучшему.

\- Он всю ночь провел на стенах замка, - сказала Елена, аккуратно, хотя и немного неумело собирая ее волосы в высокую сложную прическу, которая впоследствии должна будет поддерживать простую серебряную тиару. - Все видели его там, расхаживающего туда-сюда. Он не сомкнул глаз, не произнес ни слова, и никто не видел, чтобы он творил заклинания. Что же он там делал?  
\- То, что мы просили, - ответила Белль, представляя, как Румпельштильцхен всю ночь смотрел на бредущих к замку солдат, ожидающих новых приказов, а вместо этого нашедших за стенами замка долгожданный мир. - И даже больше.  
\- Нам не нужно ничего больше, миледи, - тихо сказала Елена. - Теперь мы в долгу перед вами. Вы спасли нас, и все знают это.  
Елена явно не одобряла заключенный контракт, но также ощутимо испытывала огромное уважение к Белль. Она была разумной женщиной, с добрым сердцем и холодной, рассудительной головой. Она не плакала, стягивая и зашнуровывая свадебное платье Белль, сшитое с такой заботой и любовью для их свадьбы с Гастоном. Облегающий лиф с тугой шнуровкой сзади очень ей шел. Швеи убедили Белль позволить им подчеркнуть ее фигуру, высокую грудь, изгиб которой будет проглядывать над вставкой из прекраснейшего белоснежного кружева. Юбки были тяжелыми и неудобными, потому как их мягкая шелковая ткань была богато расшита жемчугом и золотыми нитями.  
Белль удовлетворенно кивнула, увидев собственное отражение, когда Елена развернула ее к зеркалу. Удобное платье или не очень, абсурдное или нет, но теперь для всего мира она выглядела, как настоящая невеста.

\- Я завязала узел возлюбленного, принцесса, - сказала Елена, затягивая шнур. Белль попыталась заглянуть себе за плечо, чем вызвала приступ смеха у жены кузнеца. Это был желанный момент, позволивший слегка ослабить напряжение и тоску, будто витавшие в воздухе, поэтому Белль благодарно сжала руку женщины.  
\- Я не принцесса, госпожа Елена, - сказала она мягко. Пожилая женщина никогда не звала ее так ни в шутку, ни всерьез, с тех пор, как у Белль стали проявляться первые признаки женственности.  
\- И даже не возлюбленная, - добавила Елена, а потом умолкла, зажав во рту несколько медных шпилек и подбирая свободно ниспадающие пряди волос на затылке Белль. Девушка не могла не заметить, что при этом она использовала далеко не одну шпильку.  
\- Почему тогда все называют это "узел возлюбленного"? - спросила она, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда Елена вынет все невидимки изо рта.  
\- Ну, это традиция, вот почему, - ответила та, разглаживая руками пышные юбки Белль. - И это хотя бы немного поможет замедлить вашего жениха, если вы понимаете, о чем я. То есть, дает вам больше времени, чтобы получше узнать его.  
\- ...а! - Белль подумала о руке, ухватившей ее с такой силой, помогая одолеть последние ступеньки. А еще она подумала о том, что будет на уме у мужа, пока он будет распутывать замысловатый узел из шелкового шнура - с традиционным, хитроумным подвохом - и у красавицы задрожали коленки. Елена придержала ее за обнаженные плечи и мягко усадила на пуфик.  
\- Вот так, - сказала она, нежно проводя рукой по щеке Белль и отодвигая назад мягкие локоны, обрамлявшие ее лицо. – Что бы люди ни говорили о нем, он ходит как человек, так что я могу с определенностью сказать, он совершенно точно мужчина. А мужчины - существа несложные, принцесса. Не волнуйтесь, если хотите, я расскажу вам обо всем, что вам следует знать.

Белль посмотрела на свои руки. Она сама знала немного, но был ли Румпельштильцхен вообще мужчиной? Его кожа была чешуйчатой, грубой, и, казалось, при различном освещении меняла свой цвет. А его глаза...  
\- Как часто мужчины хотят... ну, вы понимаете?  
\- Почти все время, насколько я могу судить, - голос Елены был ироничен, а в глазах плясали насмешливые искорки. - Так часто, как вы сами позволите им, ну и насколько у них самих хватит мужской силы... хотя, это уже совсем другая история. Как я уже сказала, мужчины - несложные существа. Поговорите с ним, пока он будет развязывать узел, и вы сами все поймете. - Елена вновь потянула за шнурки. - А если он будет плохо обращаться с вами, расскажите об этом вашему рыцарю, сэру Гастону. Он как раз подходит на роль убийцы чудовищ.  
Белль зажала рот рукой. Она совсем забыла о Гастоне в спешке и кутерьме приготовлений, а также от облегчения при виде безопасных родных границ.  
\- Где он?  
\- Когда я шла сюда, он как раз возвращался. Инспектировал новые земли с вашим отцом.  
Белль кивнула. Его свадебный подарок, так он сказал. Земли, которые могут быть обработаны, как только наступит весна - это был действительно настоящий подарок.  
\- Был ли Димитрий добр с тобой, Елена? В первый раз?  
\- Всегда, - она пожала плечами и выдержала взгляд Белль в зеркале. - Но я хотела его с того самого момента, как увидела, и в этом - большое различие между нами. Мне было проще. Вы будете учиться семейной жизни, и если он окажется дураком, будете учить и его тоже.  
Белль кивнула, благодарная за совет Елены, хотя сама и не была уверена, что сможет ему последовать. Был Румпельштильцхен мужчиной или не был, но он совершенно точно не был дураком, Белль была уверена в этом. Так же, как была уверена, что меч Гастона не шел ни в какое сравнение с магией ее будущего мужа.  
\- Я сложила в сундук все, что заберу с собой, - Белль мысленно скомандовала собственному телу встать и ровным шагом дойти до кровати, где на подушке ее ожидало ожерелье матери. - Все, что мне понадобится, чтобы быть хорошей женой, - ее руки дрожали, когда она застегивала цепочку, но, закусив губу, она все же справилась с собой.  
\- Мы будем скучать по вам, дитя, - голос Елены звучал хрипло. - И я клянусь вам, мы не забудем, что вы сделали для нас.  
Белль кивнула, не в силах поднять взгляд на госпожу Елену, так как слезы застилали ей глаза. Сама она не плакала, а также понимала, что не сможет видеть сейчас чужие слезы по ней - ей и так нелегко было подавлять собственный страх.  
\- Ну что ж, пришло время стать невестой, - подытожила она. - Вы передадите отцу, что я готова?

Отец встретил ее у подножия лестницы с пепельным лицом и натянутой улыбкой. Она взяла его руку и крепко сжала.  
\- Исцеленная земля была его свадебным подарком мне, папа, - сказала она ему тихим голосом, чтобы горожане, которые выстроились в длинном коридоре и угрюмо молчали, не слышали ее. - Он не обязан был этого делать.  
\- Вот и не надо было ему этого делать, - резко возразил отец. Его гнев задел ее так же глубоко, как и его боль. Сэр Моррис глубоко вздохнул.  
\- Это старая церемония. Я отдаю ему твою руку, и он принимает ее. Ни один из священников не пожелал прийти, - кажется, он тоже был зол на них. На всех.  
Его рука дрожала так же, как и ее собственная. Разбитые, покрытые сажей двери отворились, все члены Совета встали со своих мест и в неловком молчании обступили их полукругом. Румпельштильцхен неспешно подошел к ним, злая и немного ленивая улыбка замерла на его губах. Он добавил длинный плащ из парчи и меха к своему облачению.  
\- Я уже начал думать, что вы решили сбежать, - сказал он, подмигнув Белль. Сэр Моррис, увидев это, привлек дочь поближе к себе, словно пытаясь защитить.  
\- Я дала вам слово, - сказала Белль. - И вот я здесь.  
\- Прядильщик. Милорд, - Советник Арнос снял бархатный берет и приблизился к Румпельштильцхену с опущенной головой. - Мы умоляем тебя о милосердии.  
\- Милосердии? - Румпельштильцхен преувеличенно удивленно изогнул бровь и широко раскинул руки:  
\- Да будет вам! Это же свадьба, а не казнь!  
\- Ради моей дочери, - проскрежетал отец, прижав к себе Белль так крепко, что она едва не потеряла равновесие. - Вам она нужна не больше, чем золото, которое мы предлагали. И я прошу вас взять золото вместо нее.

Румпельштильцхен приблизился медленными угрожающими шагами и встал лицом к лицу с отцом Белль, который мягко отодвинул ее немного в сторону, сам при этом не сходя с места. Гнев пылал в глазах мужчины, обволакивая девушку и ее отца со всех сторон. Ей даже показалось, что стоит протянуть руку и можно будет прикоснуться и физически ощутить его. От этого кожа девушки покрылась мурашками.  
\- Что мне нужно - не ваша забота, - сузив глаза, проговорил он низким мрачным голосом. - И мой контракт был заключен с вашей дочерью, а не с вами, - он развернулся, впечатав каблуки в гипсовую пыль, устилавшую пол. - А что же ты? Ты тоже умоляешь о пощаде?  
Белль не смела поднять взгляд. Его гнев был таким холодным.  
\- Нет, сэр, но, пожалуйста, не сердитесь на них за это.  
\- Что ж, хорошо. Сэр Моррис, если вы позволите. Я вижу, вы решили обойтись без ненужных священников и глупого ладана. Очень мудро, - снова в его словах была насмешка, он оглянулся с наигранным разочарованием. - Я так понимаю, вечеринки не будет?  
Краем глаза, не смея поднять взгляд от пола, Белль заметила, как ее отец пытается совладать с собственным гневом, крепко сжав руки в кулаки. Она видела, как он поднял руку на другого человека лишь дважды, но...  
\- Папа, - произнесла она, пытаясь казаться спокойной, но ее голос дрожал, как у ребенка. Она протянула ему руку. - Пожалуйста.  
Сама церемония заняла лишь мгновение... но свидетели присутствовали, и по закону этого было достаточно. Отец Белль поцеловал ее пальцы и так сильно сжал, что Белль поморщилась от боли, а затем протянул ее руку дожидавшемуся Румпельштильцхену. Кожа существа, казалось, засияла в рассеянных солнечных лучах.  
\- Отдаю тебе руку моей дочери, - голос отца звучал плоско и невыразительно.  
\- Беру ее в жены, - в ответ произнес Румпельштильцхен, и рука Белль оказалась зажата меж его ладоней. Его кожа была сухой и теплой.  
\- Как там говорится? Пока смерть не разлучит нас? - он обнажил кривые зубы в жутковатой усмешке. - Это может оказаться немного проблематичным с моей стороны, но я определенно сделаю для нее все возможное, пока она будет жива.  
Дрожа всем телом, девушка избегала смотреть в глаза собравшихся людей и покорно позволила Румпельштильцхену направлять себя легчайшим касанием его руки на своей талии. Они прошли мимо притихших рядов горожан и мимо сэра Гастона, рука которого замерла на рукояти меча. Единственным звуком, сопровождавшим их, был шорох обуви по камням мостовой и шуршание подола свадебного платья.

Город замер в гробовой тишине.  
Невесте помогли забраться в карету. Муж присоединился к ней. Впереди их ожидала долгая дорога.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	4. Узел возлюбленного

Они ехали весь день без остановок.  
Белль проголодалась и устала настолько, что глаза просто слипались, отказываясь открываться, но девушка боялась хотя бы на минуту прикрыть их, находясь наедине с Румпельштильцхеном. Он сидел совершенно неподвижно рядом с ней, если не считать того, что его руки были в постоянном движении. Некоторое время Белль была очарована игрой его пальцев, в то же время, будучи слишком напуганной, чтобы посмотреть на его лицо. Она наблюдала, как он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, а затем крепко сцепил руки, будто в попытке остановить эти движения. Но этот покой никогда не длился слишком долго.

Она встрепенулась, прежде чем поняла, что почти засыпает, прислонившись головой к окну. Крошечная лампа была зажжена, мягко покачиваясь над их головами в такт движению кареты. Дорога была настолько удобной и гладкой, что ей стало интересно, было ли это природное свойство или все же результат воздействия магии? Но, даже несмотря на отсутствие кочек и ухабов, долгое сиденье в свадебном платье становилось крайне обременительным. Зов природы становился все более настойчивым. В первый раз Белль повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на своего нового мужа. Облокотившись на оконную раму, он сидел, подперев голову кулаком. Его левая рука лениво барабанила по колену.

\- Сэр?  
Румпельштильцхена, казалось, поразило, что она заговорила, и он тотчас же сел прямо.  
\- Да?  
\- Сможем ли мы остановиться в ближайшее время? Надо размять ноги.  
\- Да, очень скоро.  
Не понимая выражение его лица, Белль опустила глаза и увидела, что он уже держал между пальцами длинную золотую нить, начиная плести странный узор.  
\- Говорят, что вы превращаете солому в золото, - сказала она, боясь молчать еще больше, чем заговорить с ним. - Это правда?  
\- Да.  
Он натянул нить между указательным и большим пальцем, разглаживая ее, а затем смял в шарик, зажимая в кулаке. Когда он разжал его, на ладони лежали четыре небольшие золотые монеты. Белль ахнула в восторге, но он вновь сжал кулак и бросил монеты в кожаный кошелек на поясе.  
\- Развлечение, - сказал маг, и Белль бросила еще один взгляд на его лицо. Он выглядел смущенным и избегал ее взгляда. - Ничего больше.

Карета замедлилась и остановилась на мостовой, пламя факелов ослепило Белль, когда она отодвинула занавеску, чтобы выглянуть на улицу.

\- Мы заночуем здесь, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и, аккуратно переступив через ее массивные юбки, открыл дверь. Он почти беззвучно приземлился на мостовую и подал руку, чтобы помочь девушке сойти вниз. Мелкий дождь встретил ее, охлаждая кожу, и в этот момент она многое бы отдала за его теплый плащ. Окна светились перед ней теплым светом, но, по-прежнему ослепленная и валившаяся с ног от усталости, она не могла понять, в какое место они прибыли.

Когда он подвел ее к зданию, большая дверь открылась, и Белль поняла, что это был трактир, постоялый двор. В зале весело горел огонь в камине, почти все столы были заняты посетителями или постояльцами. Нервный лысый человек стоял у двери, услужливо улыбаясь, пока Румпельштильцхен пропускал супругу внутрь.

Все разговоры прекратились. Немногие осмелились смотреть на них. Белль же задавалась вопросом, как она должна была выглядеть, уставшая и растрепанная в белом платье под руку с Румпельштильцхеном, самым могущественным человеком во всем мире, черным магом, наводящим ужас на всех жителей в округе.

\- Покажите даме ее номер, - скомандовал он, кладя четыре золотые монеты в ладонь трясущегося человечка. - Проследите, чтобы у нее была самая лучшая еда, и чтобы ее не беспокоил... - Румпельштильцхен обвел взглядом комнату в гробовой тишине, заставляя головы окружающих вжиматься в плечи, - ...этот вертеп.  
Он посмотрел на нее выжидающе, и Белль поняла, что в шоке от всего нового и от усталости она вцепилась в его руку.  
\- Б-б-благодарю вас, - выдавила из себя девушка и двинулась вслед за пожилой женщиной в направлении задней части большого зала. Гробовая тишина и страх в глазах людей вокруг следовали за ней, пока она шла, и Белль была рада оказаться, наконец, в спокойном, прохладном коридоре. Опираясь на перила из твердого дуба, она поднялась по лестнице.

\- О, моя дорогая, - выдохнула женщина, открывая дверь в конце второго лестничного пролета, ведущую в ее комнату. - Ах, моя милая.  
Выражение ужаса на ее лице напомнило красавице Лотту: на нее точно так же смотрела она и ее отец, и Белль почувствовала, как от сдерживаемых слез у нее сжимается горло.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она твердо, из последних сил заставляя голос звучать спокойно, и, оттолкнув женщину, поспешно заперла за собой дверь. Она прислонилась к дереву, начиная осознавать детали помещения, в котором оказалась. Свечи были зажжены, многие из них были в граненых фонарях из цветного стекла. В камине ровно горел огонь. От горячей ванны шел пар.  
У подножия большой кровати с балдахином стоял сундук Белль, будто там ему и было самое место.

Она замерла, не в силах пошевелиться и, прижав руки ко рту, пыталась сдержать слезы. Когда лысый хозяин постучал в дверь, чтобы принести ей еду, Белль приветствовала его безмолвным поклоном, а также поблагодарила его за все спокойным, ровным голосом, когда тот уходил.

Она нашла ночной горшок, выглядывающий из-под кровати, который смог удовлетворить ее самые насущные потребности. Готовый номер и присутствие ее багажа заставило девушку предположить, что без магии Румпельштильцхена тут не обошлось. Вода в ванной не только не остыла, но была даже горячей. Еда, которую он послал к ней, оказалась простой, но вкусной, и Белль съела столько, сколько смогла, учитывая свое нервное состояние. Через некоторое время, не без помощи чашки сладкого меда, которая была на подносе вместе с мясом и картофелем, она почувствовала себя немного лучше.

Она хотела бы принять ванну и переодеться в ночную сорочку, но через минуту или две, извиваясь и крутясь, поняла, что освободиться от свадебного платья без посторонней помощи было невозможно из-за узла госпожи Елены. Решив хоть как-то привести себя в порядок после такого долгого путешествия, Белль обнаружила небольшой отрез ткани в своем приданом, окунула его в ванну и протерла лицо, руки и ноги. Это практически не повлияло на ее внешний вид, но заставило почувствовать себя немного лучше. 

Затем она разложила свою ночную рубашку на кровати, разглаживая ладонью линию сгиба. Предполагает ли он, что она будет ждать его в постели? Насколько девушка себе представляла ход свадьбы, так и должно было быть. И вот, она, чистая и свежая, в хлопковом платье, смущенная разговорами ее горничных, ждет Гастона, чтобы он присоединился к ней, позабыв о шумном празднике…

А что потом?

Белль обняла себя за плечи, желая больше всего на свете лечь в свою большую кровать под балдахином и уснуть, но это было бы глупо, пока она находилась в плену собственного платья, из которого не могла самостоятельно выбраться. Подол был испачканным и мятым. Она не знала, почему это так расстроило ее.

Она услышала, как постепенно усилился шум внизу. Звуки гостиницы стали возвращаться после ухода Румпельштильцхена из большого зала. Так, по крайней мере, предположила Белль. Она слышала, как постояльцы входили и выходили, а также топот их ног вверх-вниз по лестнице. Красавица была благодарна за все эти шорохи и гул - они отвлекали ее от страшных мыслей, в то время как она сидела на кровати, болтая босыми ногами в ожидании мужа.

Она резко вынырнула из своих мыслей от стука в дверь и вскочила с кровати. Вновь вернулись страх и нервозность.

\- Входите, - ее голос был похож на писк.

Румпельштильцхен открыл дверь, впуская в комнату шум зала, который был ее единственной компанией с момента, как она начала ужинать. Без сомнения, разговоры внизу стали громче из-за его отсутствия.

\- Я не думаю, что они наслаждались моей компанией, - сказал он, изображая удивление. Большой железный ключ, которым женщина открыла дверь раньше, теперь висел у него на согнутом указательном пальце. Он, казалось, растерялся, увидев ее. Белль могла только представить, как она, должно быть, сейчас выглядит - в комнате не было ни одного зеркала. Даже стекла в окнах не отражали достаточно хорошо на фоне ночного неба.  
\- Ванна не пришлась вам по вкусу? - спросил он, и девушка с удивлением, хоть и сама лично видела его во время превращения пустырей в плодородные поля, отметила, что его голос звучал как-то неуверенно.  
Он закрыл дверь и повернул ключ в замке.  
\- Это... платье. Оно сделано так, чтобы я не смогла сама снять его, - пояснила она, показывая себе за спину.  
\- Ах. - положив ключ в карман, Румпельштильцхен пристально посмотрел на нее. Возможно, ему никогда не приходилось думать о таких мелочах, как одежда, подумала Белль. Она старалась думать о чем угодно, только не о том, что пришло время ее первой брачной ночи.  
\- Тогда повернитесь, моя леди.  
Нерешительно, не желая поворачиваться к нему спиной, она все же сделала, как он просил. Его близость заставила Белль дышать неровно, и ее дыхание замерло совсем, когда она почувствовала, как его пальцы осторожно тянут шнурки узла. Через некоторое время он дернул сильнее и тихо выругался.  
\- Простите, - поспешно сказала Белль. - Узел, это наш обычай.  
\- Колтун из веревок, вот что это такое, - ответил он, но без злости. – О! Да. - платье заметно ослабилось, и Белль стало легче дышать. Медленно, костяшками пальцев задевая шелковую сорочку, Румпельштильцхен освободил шнурки, пока Белль не подхватила лиф, прижимая его к груди обеими руками. Он покачал длинным белым шнуром над на ее плечом, чтобы продемонстрировать победу над узлом любовника. - Моя Леди, теперь вы, кажется, свободны.

\- Спасибо. - ее благодарность была искренней, жесткий лиф слишком сдавливал тело, и она чувствовала, что наконец может вздохнуть полной грудью. Но Румпельштильцхен все еще был там, позади нее, ближе, чем когда-либо позволялось находиться любому мужчине за исключением отца; руки мага покоились на ее широкой юбке.  
\- Скажите мне, - он наклонился ближе, его голос был осторожным и тихим, а его губы почти касались ее затылка. - Вы дéвица? Только правду, дорогуша. Такие вещи важны.  
\- Да, - ответила она.  
За спиной Белль услышала вздох, и его руки упали. Да, она была девицей! Смущенная и напуганная, как и любая другая, спору нет, но почему муж вздыхает по этому поводу?  
\- Жаль, - произнес он. Взглянув в его сторону, Белль увидела, что он отошел к окну, отодвинув занавеску, чтобы посмотреть на дождь.

\- Я не понимаю, - возмутилась она. Ей всю жизнь говорили, что ее чистота, добродетель и невинность являются сокровенными подарками для мужа, и что только он может насладиться ими. - Должна ли я не быть девушкой?  
\- Мне жаль Вас, дитя, - произнес он, сделав ударение на последнем слове. Его голос звучал устало, и нечто похожее на дружеское сочувствие смягчило испуг и возмущение Белль. - Чувствуйте себя комфортно. Купайтесь, если хотите. Я не буду подглядывать, дорогуша, - обычный тон Румпельштильцхена, слегка издевательский и веселый вернулся, когда он произносил это, но чего-то теперь в нем не хватало. Маг остался у окна, одну руку заложив за спину, а второй придерживая приоткрытую занавеску.

Белль расстегнула юбку и шагнула из нее, задрожав сразу же, как прохладный воздух коснулся ее кожи через белье. В комнате не было неприятно холодно, но ванная казалась менее привлекательной для нее теперь, когда она замерзла. Она быстро выпуталась из остальных вещей и натянула через голову ночную сорочку - та была новой и непривычной, слишком свежей, но гораздо более приятной, чем платье, в котором девушка пробыла весь день. Если бы она была одна, то рассмеялась бы от облегчения снова почувствовать себя настолько комфортно. Не забывая о Румпельштильцхене, стоящем у окна, она тихонько положила свадебное платье на свой сундук и начала расплетать волосы.

\- Можете смотреть, - произнесла она спустя некоторое время. Почему он решил вовсе отвернуться, Белль не знала.  
Казалось, прошло много времени, прежде чем он повернулся к ней лицом, и даже тогда его внимание задерживалось на чем-то другом. На снятом платье, серебряной диадеме в ее руках, нетронутой ванне и на недоеденном ужине. Его руки сцепились сами собой, плетя узоры из ее кружевной ленты, как до этого плели их из золотой нити в карете. Девушка вспомнила советы Елены, пока вынимала шпильки из волос, зажимая их во рту, чтобы не потерять. Поговорите с ним, пока он будет распутывать узел любовника, и сможете понять, за кого вышли замуж.  
Белль медленно вынула шпильки изо рта и положила их на колени с тиарой.  
\- Вы живете здесь?  
Его глаза расширились от удивления, но не от неудовольствия.  
\- Нет, до моих владений еще целый день пути, - он сделал два шага к ней и замер, собственные слова, казалось, удивили его так же сильно, как и ее вопрос, заданный минутой ранее. Он кивнул и продолжил:  
\- Ваши обязанности будут простыми. Вы будете жить в комфорте и находиться под надежной защитой, - Белль уловила что-то похожее на надежду в его голосе, но он звучал печально.  
\- Я постараюсь быть хорошей женой, сэр.

Его губы приоткрылись, и он, казалось, хотел что-то сказать, но только покачал головой и медленно приблизился к ней. Белль отчетливо слышала стук каблуков по половицам и скрип его кожаной одежды. Когда он подошел, остальные звуки гостиницы стали доноситься будто издалека, и девушка осознала, что находится рядом с ним наедине. Елена была права. Узел возлюбленного был большим, чем игра, у него была своя цель, как и у любой другой традиции.

Румпельштильцхен нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы притронуться к ее волосам. Пряди выбились из косы и безжизненно висели вдоль плеч, Белль чувствовала это, но его пальцы нежно коснулись их, как если бы он ласкал паутину.

Увидев его впервые, Белль ожидала, что его кожа будет холодной на ощупь. Его краткое прикосновение в замке отца убедило ее в этом. Но он был таким же теплым, как и она, а его кожа была не такой грубой, какой казалась. Белль надеялась, что Елена была права не только с узлом любовника, и что ее новоиспеченный муж знает, что было важно сейчас. Ее воображение отказывалось помочь ей с возможными вариантами развития событий.

От него пахло кожей, прелыми осенними листьями и темной лесной почвой. Магия окружала его, прилегала к нему, гораздо более мощная, чем то, что она когда либо знала. Магия была везде в мире, но при этом ее всегда было мало. Она всегда была дефицитной и дорогой. В нем же она была бездонной и темной, причудливо вихрясь и перетекая из одного состояния в другое.

Медленно, придерживая подбородок Белль согнутыми пальцами, Румпельштильцхен наклонился, пока они не оказались лицом к лицу. Его немигающие глаза казались сейчас еще темнее, чем прежде.

\- Скажите мне, - едва слышно прошептал он, - что я вызываю у вас отвращение, и я оставлю наш контракт невыполненным, миледи. Вы понимаете, что это значит?  
Белль чувствовала, будто его пристальный тяжелый взгляд проникает прямо под кожу. Оставить контракт невыполненным. После клятвы, которую она дала ему, он говорит такие вещи. Разве она уже не дала ему свое слово? Разве он вызывает у нее отвращение? Он, кто дал больше, чем пообещал, в обмен на ее согласие вступить в брак?

\- Нет, не вызываете, - ответила Белль, понимая, что сейчас нужно говорить только правду. - Вы не вызываете во мне отвращения. Вы меня пугаете. Вы пугаете всех, и, я думаю, вам это нравится.  
Румпельштильцхен закрыл глаза и выпрямился, опустив руки.  
\- Тогда наш контракт должен быть завершен. Такие вещи... важны, - он как будто не испытывал удовольствия от идеи взять ее. Почему-то это задело девушку. Что-то здесь казалось неправильным. Зачем он назвал свою цену – ее, если не хотел ее? Чтобы причинить боль отцу? Чтобы показать свою власть над людьми? Был ли это просто мимолетный каприз - потребовать ее в качестве приза?

Белль положила тиару и булавки аккуратно поверх сложенной одежды и, поскольку Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему не двигался и лишь играл с белой кружевной лентой, которую все еще держал в руках, она решилась и легла в постель. Чтобы спать или стать женой, она не знала, но Белль замерзла и устала, а кровать была слишком соблазнительна.

Он подошел к камину и налил немного меда в чашку, которой ранее пользовалась она. Постояв некоторое время неподвижно, он вернул нетронутую чашку обратно на поднос. Веки Белль отяжелели, пока она смотрела на него, но, моргнув, девушка прогнала дремоту, как только муж вернулся к кровати и с большой осторожностью присел рядом с ней.

\- Я могу гарантировать ваше удовольствие, моя леди. Если вы хотите.  
\- С помощью магии? - голос Белль стал низким от сонливости. Она вспомнила о золотой нити, превратившейся в монеты, которыми он расплатился с хозяином. - Это обман.  
\- Тогда я постараюсь все сделать быстро и проследить за тем, чтобы вы не почувствовали боли. Свадебный подарок, - добавил он с едва заметным намеком на свою дьявольскую улыбку.  
\- Еще один? - она заставила себя приподняться на локтях, когда он откинул одеяло и присоединился к ней, как был, в коже, сапогах и во всем остальном.  
\- Разве я не славлюсь своей щедростью?

Пытаясь держать глаза открытыми, Белль вдруг поняла, что оказалась рядом с мужчиной, только что одетым в жесткую кожу, а в следующий момент - в шелковую ночную сорочку. Может быть, она не заметила магию, когда моргнула?

\- Нет, - выдавила она из себя. Голос ее при этом был похож на перекатывание гравия, то есть абсолютно неподобающий настоящей леди. - Совсем нет.  
Из всех испытаний первой брачной ночи, которые она могла только представить, Белль никогда не приходило в голову, что она может оказаться настолько уставшей, потрясенной и растерянной, что ее мало будет волновать, что он сделает с ней, лишь бы после этого можно было поскорее уснуть.

Девушка насторожилась сильнее, когда он коснулся ее, но страх стал почти воспоминанием, она была уже наполовину во сне…  
Румпельштильцхен положил ладонь ей на талию, не делая ничего больше. Их головы покоились на противоположных краях подушки. Свеча горела ярко позади него, оставляя черты лица в тени. Его рука неровным движением прошлась от ее талии к руке, затем по плечу и, наконец, коснулась щеки.

Его руки дрожали. Он боялся? Белль не могла себе представить, что такой человек, как он, может чего-то бояться. Но, несмотря на свои колебания, он придвинулся к ней ближе и осторожно прижался губами к ее рту.

Гастон поцеловал ее один раз, по возвращении после удачного сражения. Он просунул язык ей в рот и вызвал неприятные ощущения своими руками, требовательно блуждающими по ее телу, но Румпельштильцхен не больше чем едва коснулся губами ее губ и сразу отстранился. Помня о его ужасных черных зубах, она ожидала, что его дыхание будет отвратительным, но от него пахло лишь какими-то травами и крепкими спиртными напитками. Он приподнялся на локте и еще раз провел рукой по ее руке, талии, бедру… здесь рука напряглась и задержалась до тех пор, пока дрожь не прекратилась.

Все свечи в лампах погасли одновременно, остались лишь отблески камина позади них, но Белль не могла видеть ничего, кроме волнистых волос, обрамлявших его лицо. Румпельштильцхен потянул вверх ее ночную сорочку и, хотя он оставался нежным, Белль почувствовала в нем странное и непонятное нетерпение; она оказалась слишком невежественной в данной ситуации. Ей было страшно от этого, но это был страх перед неизвестным, а не перед темным колдуном, который стал ее мужем. Похоже, он не был заинтересован в том, чтобы причинить ей боль ради собственного удовольствия.

Руки Румпельштильцхена проскользнули под ее ночную сорочку и прошлись по бедру. Белль была уверена, что будет чувствовать себя неловко от первого прикосновения мужа, но она лишь испытала любопытство, как будто наблюдая за собой со стороны. Чувствуя его осторожные прикосновения в темноте, Белль забыла, что он был страшным монстром, который на деле оказался вовсе не таким. 

Она знала достаточно о том, что должно было произойти, поэтому чуть раздвинула ноги, когда его рука поднялась выше и нашла ее жесткие кудри. Она сама иногда касалась себя там из любопытства или в поисках удовольствия.  
Девушка приготовилась к ощущению грубой кожи чужих рук на своих нежных лепестках, и ахнула, дернувшись в шоке, когда вместо сухих пальцев почувствовала открытую ладонь, покрытую чем-то мокрым и невероятно холодным.

От ее вскрика он подался назад, едва не свалившись с кровати.

\- В чем дело? - спросил маг тревожным и в то же время раздраженным голосом.  
\- Оно холодное и мокрое! - воскликнула она, расстроившись больше от потери собственного достоинства, чем из-за ситуации, в которой оказалась.  
\- Чтобы избавить вас от боли, - ответил он оскорбленно, застыв у изножья кровати, будто пугливое животное. Одеяло съехало с нее, когда он сел, и Белль тщетно пыталась натянуть его обратно. - Ты до такой степени невинна, девочка?  
\- Меня зовут Белль, - ответила она гневно. - Белль. И... нет, - она позволила рациональным мыслям взять верх над уязвленной гордостью. Он предложил ей подарок. Избавление от боли. Конечно, нужно что-то использовать, чтобы облегчить проникновение. Она сделала осторожный вдох, смягчая тон. - Нет, я не такая. Просто оно холодное и неприятное, вот и все. Вы могли бы предупредить меня.  
\- Это, - Румпельштильцхен вернулся к ней, подтягивая за собой одеяло, - на самом деле будет столь же утомительно, как я помню. Давайте просто покончим с этим?

Его рука была еще влажной, когда он осторожно взял ее за локти и уложил на спину. Белль показалось, что она почувствовала легкий запах зеленых растений, возможно, лаванды или... Она раздвинула ноги, когда он поставил свое колено между ними. Маг оказался между ее ног, прижимая к себе бедра девушки. Его пальцы вновь нашли ее нежные складки, нанося вещество, которые превратилось из холодного и липкого в теплое и приятное за то время, что они пререкались.

И когда там оказались не просто его пальцы, тело Белль принялось бороться и сопротивляться, не слушая рациональную сторону, которая уже приняла решение стать полноценной женой Румпельштильцхена. Он был между ее ног, поэтому попытка сомкнуть их привела лишь к тому, что девушка ногами подтолкнула его еще ближе, заставляя мужчину задохнуться, когда эта его новая… твердая часть тела прижалась к ее мокрым и скользким складкам. Это было странное ощущение, новое и интимное, но оно не было неприятным. Румпельштильцхен совладал с собой, тяжело переводя дыхание, и Белль осознала, что и для него это тоже не было неприятно.

Можно было легко сделать это, не заботясь о ней, жестоко или небрежно, в общем, так, как это хотелось ему. Но, тем не менее, он старался сделать все как можно менее болезненным для нее – эта мысль возникла в голове Белль, когда он вновь прижался к ней, его лицо оказалось рядом с ее лицом, а волосы касались щеки. Его твердый член толкнулся между ее складок, и он пальцами направил себя внутрь.

Насколько Белль могла себе представить, боли, как таковой, не было; только ощущение, как он постепенно, медленно и осторожно растягивает, заполняет ее, все дальше и дальше проталкиваясь внутрь. Ее тело определенно не соответствовало этим размерам. Без его подарка это стало бы настоящей пыткой, раз даже сейчас она кусала губы, пытаясь подавить несколько болезненных вскриков. Но, оказавшись в ней, он остановился и снова нашел ее губы в осторожном поцелуе.

\- Этого достаточно, - выдохнул маг, стараясь унять дрожь в голосе, как и она на церемонии их свадьбы. - Мы сделали достаточно, миледи. Достаточно, чтобы считать контракт выполненным. - К Румпельштильцхену вернулись вкрадчивые нотки в голосе, но презрения не было. - Должен ли я остановиться?  
\- Кажется, тогда все окажется напрасно, - ответила Белль, потрясенная тем, что пытается не рассмеяться. Смеяться! С черным магом внутри нее, как собакой, провалившейся в кроличью нору. - Думаю, мы должны завершить то, что начали, - закончила она, немного поерзав, и постаравшись раздвинуть ноги пошире, надеясь показать ему, что не против продолжать.

Он издал приглушенный стон, все его тело напряглось, когда она задвигалась под ним, и мужчина задрожал, когда она снова замерла. Он принялся раскачиваться над ней, входя все глубже, так что у девушки перехватило дыхание, но тело больше не пыталось сопротивляться и, похоже, в нем все же нашлось место для этой его части тела. Белль решилась поднять руку и коснулась его лица. Румпельштильцхен повернулся к ней, прерывисто вздохнув, и оставил влажный поцелуй в центре ладони. Его волосы были мягкими, длинные локоны обрамляли лицо; их можно было бы даже назвать девчачьими у менее могущественного человека. Он не возражал против ее робких прикосновений, и она дотронулась одной рукой до его волос, а второй рукой обняла за плечи, ухватившись за его сорочку, в то время как его толчки становились все быстрей и настойчивей.

Это определенно не было кошмаром, которого она боялась. И это не было похоже на слащавые романы, которые раньше читала Белль. В них каждый мужчина был принцем для своей леди, а поцелуи изменяли мир. Но это было нечто большее, нечто реальное. Ее муж взял ее.

Румпельштильцхен задрожал всем телом, с губ сорвался стон, а за ним последовал еще один, но намного тише, как если бы он крепко сжал челюсти, стараясь совсем не издавать никаких звуков. 

Хотя все внутри болезненно ныло, когда он вышел из нее, это было терпимо. Он откатился и лег рядом с ней, тяжело дыша. Белль сумела разглядеть отблески огня в его немигающих глазах.

\- Теперь я твоя жена, - сказала она, желая произнести вслух то, что они только что сделали.  
\- Да, это так. Это самый... - он, казалось, пытался подобрать слова, которые стоит сказать - ...долгосрочный контракт из всех возможных.  
Белль тоже пыталась найти слова, которые бы соответствовали моменту. Но она устала и была слишком растеряна, испытывая облегчение и отчаяние одновременно.  
\- Спасибо, - произнесла она еле слышно. - За то, что были добры ко мне.

Он сел, невнятно что-то буркнув, принимая ее благодарность. Возможно, ее решили проигнорировать. Белль не знала, что случилось. Только чувствовала, что слова прозвучали как-то неправильно, фальшиво, развеяв как туман хрупкое и недавно возникшее взаимопонимание между ними.

Когда он поднялся с постели, девушка услышала, как каблуки его сапог стукнули о пол, и разглядела при свете угасающего камина, что Румпельштильцхен вновь был полностью одет в кожу, хотя она и не смогла почувствовать даже намека на магию.

\- Я больше не потревожу ваше ложе, - сказал он, быстро направляясь к двери. – Хорошего отдыха, моя леди.

Оставшись одна в темноте, Белль прошептала собственное имя и, наконец, дала волю слезам.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	5. Золотой дар

Белль проснулась поздним утром, когда жена трактирщика осторожно тронула её за плечо. Солнце уже давным-давно взошло. Она приоткрыла веки и окинула беглым взглядом еду, принесенную женщиной, и ванную, от которой вновь шёл пар. Всё было словно в тумане.

Сон девушки в эту ночь был непривычно глубок, но все же его было недостаточно для того, чтобы полностью восстановить силы. Обернувшись, Белль убедилась, что была одна, и присела на кровать. Насколько красавица знала, он не возвращался ночью, чтобы лечь спать рядом с ней. Нужен ли ему вообще сон? Она не знала, но Елена сказала, что Тёмный не спал всю ночь перед их свадьбой.

Наконец, девушка заставила себя откинуть одеяло и встать. Небольшое пятно крови на ночной сорочке привлекло ее внимание, и она испуганно вздохнула - ведь было ещё не время для этого... но, не успев испугаться, Белль вспомнила события прошедшей ночи. Она знала об этом, просто забыла, и, по правде говоря, ожидала увидеть намного больше крови и испытать более болезненные ощущения, чем те, что беспокоили ее сейчас. Без сомнения, причиной этому была забота её мужа.

С некоторым облегчением обнаружив, что простыни не были испачканы, и она больше не истекает кровью, но, тем не менее, чувствуя себя грязной, Белль действительно захотелось погрузиться в ванну. Вода в ней была горячей, почти обжигающей. Купание было бы желанным в любое другое время, но сейчас девушка находилась в чужом месте, без женщин, которые могли бы охранять ее от посторонних глаз, а Румпельштильцхен забрал ключ от двери с собой и мог зайти в любую секунду.

Девушка быстро умылась и, вытершись, решила надеть самое простое платье из мягкой ткани. Дополнив свой туалет шерстяными чулками, шёлковыми тапочками и изысканным плащом, она была готова двигаться дальше. Путешествовать в свадебном платье оказалось весьма неприятной затеей, однако сегодня Белль рассчитывала на более комфортную дорогу. Может быть, ей даже удастся поспать во время поездки.

Закончив с причёской, она села у огня и стала перебирать ложкой завтрак, состоящий из фруктов, орехов и сыра, но гораздо больше ее обрадовали горячий серебряный чайник и изящные чашки тончайшего фарфора. Их было две, и девушка понадеялась, что её муж вскоре присоединится к ней. В то же время Белль хотела, чтобы он не появлялся, боясь, что вчера осталась одна по своей вине. Она вздохнула, кутаясь в плащ. Сначала красавица смущалась, вспоминая прошлую ночь. Но, в конце концов, разве она уже не жена? Осознавая это, Белль чувствовала себя странно. О том, что случилось вчера, напоминал лишь небольшой дискомфорт между ног и засохшая кровь на ночной сорочке. 

Ее муж был… удовлетворен, разве нет? Она рассудила, что его резкие толчки и звуки, которые он издавал при этом, являлись признаками удовольствия, а поспешные поцелуи – одобрением её действий. Но, может быть, она просто все неправильно поняла?

Белль сожалела теперь, что, будучи слишком взвинченной и нервной накануне церемонии, не особо вникала в советы, которые давала госпожа Елена. У них с кузнецом Димитрием было девять детей, и они были счастливы вместе, часто смеялись. Уж она-то точно знала, какие советы давать. Хотя, в тот момент казалось неправильным и постыдным обсуждать подобные вещи. Но теперь, после вчерашней ночи, когда страшная загадка была раскрыта… казалось чрезвычайно глупым, что никто не поговорил с ней об этом раньше. 

Согревшись теплым чаем, красавица вспомнила о доме, волнуясь за Лотту, чьи страхи о новом муже Белль были намного сильнее её собственных. Интересно, сможет ли она отправить письмо домой и дать знать отцу, что с ней все хорошо?

Как и прежде, Румпельштильцхен постучал и подождал, пока она не разрешит ему войти. На этот раз голос Белль не был похож на писк, но оказался хриплым от усталости и напряжения. Он уже был одет для путешествия. Белый мех плаща и его волосы были усеяны мелкими прозрачными капельками влаги - на улице шёл дождь. Супруг смотрел на неё, одной рукой все еще держась за ручку двери, словно никак не мог решить, стоит ли ему входить или лучше развернуться и уйти.

\- Доброе утро, - произнесла Белль неуверенно. - Там еще остался чай.  
Румпельштильцхен кивнул, оставив дверь приоткрытой, и осторожно сел на свободный стул, пока Белль наливала чай. Он принял чашку молча, обхватив её обеими руками, как если бы хотел согреться.

\- Далеко ли нам ехать до ваших владений? - спросила девушка, решив, что будет делать всё, чтобы постепенно избавиться от страха. Задавать ему разумные, вежливые вопросы - наилучший выход, учитывая то положение, в котором она оказалась.  
\- Очень далеко, - сказал он, глядя в огонь, или, возможно, вдаль, туда, куда не мог проникнуть ее взгляд. Голос мага снова стал высоким, певучим, словно он играл с каждым словом, когда произносил его вслух. - Но магия ускорит наш путь. Мы будем там сегодня вечером.

Белль не смогла найти ничего пугающего в неподвижной фигуре, которая сидела рядом. Скачки его настроения поражали, а появление в жизни нарушило привычный уклад. Его жестокость по отношению к отцу огорчала ее, хотя сейчас почти невозможно было разглядеть то злое, хихикающее существо в человеке, который сидел и пил с ней чай.

Может, он пожалел о своей сделке? Краснея, Белль подумала, что сама, видимо, оказалась не подарком в постели прошлой ночью, раз до сих пор не была уверена, что супруг получил удовлетворение.

\- Люди говорят, что вы живете на тёмном острове, окруженном огромным озером с водами чернее ночи, - сказала она, чтобы отвлечься от нежелательных мыслей.  
Румпельштильцхен моргнул и медленно склонил голову в раздумье.  
\- У меня есть большой пруд с рыбами, - ответил он весело, - но люди склонны преувеличивать интересные истории.  
Белль невольно улыбнулась.  
\- Пруд для разведения рыб не так страшен, как огромное озеро с чёрными водами.  
\- Это зависит от рыб, - сказал маг, быстро отвернувшись, но она успела заметить, как приподнялись уголки его губ, прежде чем он спрятал лицо за чашкой.  
\- Вот и хорошо, - ответила Белль. - Я слишком устала для долгого плавания.  
Муж, наконец, взглянул на неё, развернувшись в кресле и поставив чашку обратно на поднос. Дневной свет добавил оттенки зелёного и золотого в радужку его глаз, сузив зрачки до размеров булавочной головки.  
\- Ты плохо спала?  
\- Нет.  
Она спала лучше, чем последние несколько недель, не опасаясь вторжения огров и не просыпаясь от ужасных звуков битвы, подступающей всё ближе к крепостным стенам замка, но одной ночи было явно недостаточно, чтобы наверстать упущенное.  
\- А вы хорошо спали, сэр? - её голос стал совсем робким, и Белль испугалась, что в вопросе прозвучал скрытый упрёк.  
\- Мне нужно совсем мало для отдыха, - ответил Румпельштильцхен. Если её тон и был ему неприятен, он никак не дал этого понять. - Вы получите всё необходимое, когда мы достигнем нашей цели.

Неожиданно Тёмный встал и отошел от камина. Допивая чай, Белль наблюдала за ним. Девушка заметила, что он лишь немногим выше её самой. Будучи грубым, словно сотканным из чистой власти, он казался гигантом, но не сейчас, когда повернулся к ней спиной, и она присмотрелась к нему, не видя ни странного лица, ни пугающих глаз. Румпельштильцхен казался обычным человеком, хрупким и элегантным. 

Белль развернулась к огню. Она хотела задать ему волнующие её вопросы, чувствуя себя смелой и спокойной, но он снова заговорил, обрывая её мысли:  
\- У вас кровь, моя леди.  
Лицо залилось румянцем. Осознав, что он держит её испачканную ночную рубашку, она поспешила выхватить ту из его рук, но Румпельштильцхен отвёл руку в сторону, чтобы она не смогла дотянуться.  
\- Кровь с брачного ложа. Могущественная и сильная вещь, - произнес он с полуулыбкой, рассматривая небольшое пятно.  
\- Как вам не стыдно! - смущенная и злая, Белль опять попыталась выхватить рубашку, и снова безуспешно. Маг отступил назад, оказавшись вне пределов ее досягаемости.  
\- Я найду этому применение, дорогуша, - сказал он, помахивая пальцем.  
\- Не будьте мерзким! - вспыхнула Белль, шокированная своим гневом, но слишком разъяренная, чтобы остановиться и вспомнить, что обращается к могущественному колдуну, а не к непослушному ребенку. - Это всего лишь пятно на новой одежде, и я вряд ли смогу отстирать его, так что это просто испорченная вещь и больше ничего, - она протянула руку, требуя возвращения своей собственности.  
\- Не строй из себя неженку, - проворковал он, а затем провел ладонью по ткани, и позорное пятно исчезло. - Вот и все. Как новенькая. – Румпельштильцхен протянул ей ткань, издав свой визгливый ужасный смешок. Белль в ярости выхватила рубашку. Её кровь не должна быть поводом для издевательств! Как он мог быть таким добрым в один момент, и таким... пошлым и вульгарным - в другой?  
Белль спрятала свое смущение и полные непролитых слез глаза, отвернувшись к кровати. Она кинула рубашку себе в сундук вместе с небрежно сложенными свадебными принадлежностями.  
\- Дитя, - мягко произнес он, оказавшись вдруг прямо позади неё. Его шагов не было слышно, а голос был глубоким и мягким, таким же, как вчера, в темноте. - Магия не ведает стыда. Можно создать очень сильную защиту из крови твоей невинности. Я использую её, чтобы сделать для тебя подарок.  
Белль издала то ли всхлип, то ли смешок и повернулась к нему лицом. По щекам катились слёзы.  
\- Еще один?  
При виде слёз Румпельштильцхен отвернулся.  
\- Ещё один, - подтвердил он. – Разве я не могу засыпать свою жену подарками?  
\- Пожалуйста, не смейся надо мной, - вздохнула она, злясь теперь на свои слёзы.  
Покачав головой, Румпельштильцхен, словно из ниоткуда, создал шёлковый платок и протянул ей, деликатно держа ткань между большим и указательным пальцем. Длинные чёрные ногти смотрелись уродливо на фоне белого шелка.

Белль взяла платок и промокнула щеки, шмыгая носом. Теперь, когда он был так спокоен и терпелив с ней, она почувствовала себя совершенно глупо. Действительно, что такого постыдного в крови, засохшей на куске материи? Какой смысл смущаться, когда он познал её самые интимные места? Какое ей дело до того, что он захотел забрать ее кровь?

\- Вы устали, - сказал он, жестом отказавшись принимать платок назад, - и взвинчены. Мы тронемся в путь, когда вы будете готовы. Сегодня моя жена будет спать в комфорте, даю слово.  
Белль кивнула:  
\- Я готова.  
Она последовала за ним из комнаты, спустившись по лестнице, и вновь прошла через зал, полный народа. Белль чувствовала на себе чужие взгляды, и понимала, что как только они покинут таверну, все тут же начнут сочинять истории про Румпельштильцхена и его бледную, заплаканную молодую невесту.  
\- Хозяин держит комнату только для вас? - спросила девушка, когда они вышли на улицу, где шёл мокрый снег. Белль чувствовала, что должна что-то сделать, чтобы загладить ссору. Она не привыкла ни с кем ругаться, и здравый смысл подсказывал, что ссора с мужем – плохое начало их брака.  
\- Да, - голос Румпельштильцхена не был ни злым, ни грубым. Она не смогла понять его настроение - пока они направлялись к ожидавшей их карете, муж снова стал замкнутым и молчаливым. 

Высокая темнокожая фигура кучера в черной и серебристой ливрее управляла четвёркой лошадей. Провёл ли кучер здесь всю ночь, или, возможно, Румпельштильцхен просто забросил его в другой мир и спрятал где-то в тайном месте, пока ему снова не понадобился возничий, так же, как это вышло с её кровью?

Тёмный позволил ей забраться в карету без посторонней помощи - неучтивость, за которую сейчас она была глубоко благодарна. Его прикосновение только добавило бы замешательства. Муж снова выбрал место рядом, и, когда карета тронулась, Белль задумалась, почему он так сделал. Вероятно, сидя по обе стороны, им пришлось бы смотреть друг на друга.  
Через некоторое время, Румпельштильцхен предложил ей небольшую серебряную фляжку.

\- Глоток, чтобы не замерзнуть?  
\- Нет... спасибо, - девушка смотрела на него, пока он пил. - Вы могли бы просто попросить меня отдать вам сорочку, - сказала она, и он опустил фляжку. - Сказать, что хотели сделать с ней.  
Он прижал руку к сердцу, изображая, что её слова глубоко задели его.  
\- Моя жена упрекает меня? - казалось, вопрос был задан куда-то в пространство.  
\- Именно так, сэр, - Белль больше не злилась из-за случившегося инцидента, она просто не умела долго сердиться. При этом девушка порой никак не могла понять его неожиданных метаморфоз. Как существо, которое издевалось над её отцом и Гастоном, могло быть человеком, который сделал земли плодородными, дрожал в её объятиях, и в тоже время насмехался над её смущением из-за пятен крови после их первой брачной ночи.  
\- Тогда вот вам подарок в знак нашего примирения, - произнёс он, доставая из-под сиденья деревянный сундучок или скорее грубый ящик с защёлкой. Маг поставил его на противоположное сиденье и приподнял крышку.  
\- Солома? - Белль была не в силах понять, зачем такому могущественному человеку может понадобиться ящик с соломой прямо посреди дороги.  
Слабо улыбнувшись, он вынул из коробки инструменты прядильщика – прялку с намотанным слоем тончайшей шерсти, совсем не похожей на солому, и веретено, на котором нить уже была из чистого золота.

Румпельштильцхен сбросил плащ с плеч и начал прясть.  
\- А я думала, что вы используете прялку, - сказала Белль растерянно, следя за его работой.  
Его движения были привычными и четкими. Тёмные пальцы ловко крутили веретено и аккуратно касались шерстяной нити.  
\- Люди говорят, вы используете колесо.  
\- О, да, - сказал он очень тихо и, казалось, был при этом настолько поглощен процессом, наблюдая, как крутится веретено, что Белль посчитала себя не вправе отвлекать его от работы своими вопросами.

Хотя она внимательно и восхищённо наблюдала за его действиями, всё равно не могла поймать тот момент, когда магия превращала гладкие белые нити в золото. 

Когда слой драгоценной пряжи на веретене стал довольно внушительным, он отложил прялку и оторвал длинный кусок золотой нити. Белль хотела прикоснуться к ней, чтобы почувствовать его магию в действии, но Румпельштильцхен продолжал работать. Некоторое время он будто бы играл с этой нитью, натягивая и сворачивая, перекручивая и сминая, словно стремясь узнать лучше, что же сам создал, так же, как он пытался узнать Белль в темноте прошлой ночью. Потом, довольный результатом, он обернул нить вокруг мизинца, и сжал руку в кулак, прикрыв его другой ладонью.

Когда он разжал пальцы, на его мизинце оказалось кольцо - узкая полоска чистого, отполированного золота. Но, когда Белль наклонилась ближе, чтобы полюбоваться работой, то заметила теплый оттенок железа. Осознание пришло довольно быстро. Это был оттенок крови.  
Румпельштильцхен аккуратно снял кольцо с пальца, рассматривая его и так и эдак, и, наконец, напряженно повернулся к ней лицом.

\- Моя леди, - торжественно произнес он и, раскрыв ладонь с кольцом, потянулся к её левой руке. Белль нерешительно протянула ему ладонь, наблюдая, как он надевал кольцо на безымянный палец. - Невинность по-прежнему защищает вас, пока вы носите это, - Румпельштильцхен нерешительно наклонился, поднимая её руку на уровень груди, а затем поцеловал. Его дыхание оказалось тёплым, а волосы щекотали запястье, вызывая приятную дрожь по всему телу. - Я возвращаю то, что принадлежит вам.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она, сбитая с толку, очарованная и польщенная одновременно. Белль сжала его руку, выказывая свою искреннюю благодарность за подарок. Маг же при этом выглядел очень неуверенным и постарался поскорее отстраниться от девушки. Она так жестоко обвинила его в том, что он забрал её рубашку с пятном крови, но вот, оказывается, какой у него был мотив… Боже мой!  
\- Это прекрасный подарок.  
Румпельштильцхен кивнул и вернулся к работе с прялкой. По какой-то причине, он был более огорчен от ее благодарности, чем от обвинений.

Красавица продолжила смотреть, пока прялка не опустела, а на веретене не оказался намотан толстый слой золота. Тёмный смотрел в окно, задумчиво перебрасывая веретено из руки в руку. 

Поздним вечером ровная дорога под колесами сменилась брусчаткой, и карета замедлилась. Белль отодвинула занавеску, пытаясь разглядеть, где они находились, но на этот раз снаружи не было ярких факелов, а карета не остановилась. Она лишь разглядела несколько бледных лиц, провожающих повозку испуганными взглядами, и догадалась, что они проезжали через какой-то небольшой город.

\- Это ваш дом? - спросила она, надеясь на то, что так оно и было. Хотелось уже выйти наружу и пройтись по твёрдой земле.  
\- Мои владения, - ответил он, разводя руками и улыбаясь. - Отсюда и до реки в одну сторону и до гор – в другую. До замка уже недалеко.  
Булыжники закончились, лиц больше не было видно, только тёмная дорога и стены деревьев по обе стороны от неё.  
Новый дом, новая жизнь со странным мужем. Белль нервничала, во рту пересохло, но кроме волнения, в ней продолжала теплиться надежда.

Девушка улыбнулась, коснувшись полоски из золота и собственной невинности - кольца, которое она носила теперь на левой руке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	6. Пыль

*****************************************************************************************  
Публичное письмо Автора (Nym) от 24.05.15:

В 2013 году ко мне обратились за разрешением на перевод моей истории на русский язык и последующей публикацией ее на Ficbook.net. Я была польщена, но пояснила, что не хочу, чтобы кто-то начинал переводить историю, которая еще не закончена, затем перечислила некоторые - не все - причины и ответила «нет».

В 2015 году я узнала, что перевод существует. Он публикуется на Фикбуке, где правилами запрещено публиковать перевод, на который автор не давал своего согласия. Согласно этим правилам, он изначально никогда не должен был быть там опубликован! Я была опустошена и раздавлена тем фактом, что его опубликовали после моего отказа, наплевав на мои авторские права. Я чувствовала себя униженной неуважительным отношением к моей работе и моим желаниям. Ко всему прочему, после того, как перевод был удален с Фикбука, многие читатели стали писать мне и просить вернуть его. Некоторые сообщения были просто сердитыми и злыми. Другие были добры и сообщали, что любят меня. Но любовь совершенно ничего не стоит – она даже опасна и вредна – без уважения! В этом и состоит проблема, которую я затрагиваю в «A Bed of Thorns».

Но это - прошлое. Теперь нам нужно будущее. Мне нужен мир в будущем, чтобы я могла продолжать писать. Так как переводчики взяли на себя ответственность за свои действия и были честны, вместо того, чтобы юлить и сыпать отговорками, я согласилась, чтобы их несанкционированный перевод был снова опубликован в Интернете.  
Конечно, я бы разрешила перевод на русский «Ложа из шипов» ПОСЛЕ того, как закончила бы его писать! Я надеюсь, что однажды появится целая коллекция из переводов «Ложа из шипов» на АО3 на всех возможных языках. Но сейчас, вместо этого, я разрешаю публиковать этот несанкционированный перевод на АО3. Он будет связан ссылкой с моей оригинальной историей, которая уже там опубликована. Мне жаль читателей, поэтому я сказала, что переводчики могут продолжить публиковать свой перевод ABoT на АО3 в будущем, если захотят.

Я сильно больна и пишу довольно медленно. За последние 2-3 года я стала намного более медлительной и боюсь, что не смогу завершить мою очень длинную и амбициозную историю. Из-за этой медлительности переводчики практически меня нагнали. Они отстают только на 10 глав от той главы, что я пишу сейчас (Глава 121: «Маски»). Вскоре русскоязычным читателям придется ждать новых глав вместе с англоязычными. Им придется ждать не только того, чтобы я закончила новую главу, но и ее последующего перевода. В других обстоятельствах я бы никогда не согласилась на подобное течение дел.

Я буду вносить правки в «Ложе из шипов», как только допишу фик до конца. Сейчас это только грубый набросок романа. Много важных вещей изменилось в «Однажды в сказке», из-за чего придется поменять и некоторые моменты в моей истории. Я сделала много ошибок, которые нужно будет исправить позже, потому что сейчас это трудно и бессмысленно. Я плохо отредактировала опубликованный текст, была невнимательна и использовала бедный художественный язык, зная, что вернусь после того, как закончу, и как следует все отредактирую. Я хочу показать эту историю с наиболее лучшей стороны. Я хочу, чтобы это произведение стало лучшим из тех, что я когда-либо писала, на тот случай, если оно окажется и последним. Я хочу, чтобы переводы [не только на русском, но и на других языках – прим. переводчика], когда их со временем сделают, отражали весь мой тяжкий труд.

Ваши переводчики могут изменять свой перевод в соответствии с моими правками, а могут и не делать этого. Это зависит только от них. Но если они решат продолжить, то работа, с которой им придется столкнуться, окажется невероятно длинной и (по моему мнению) практически невозможной - поэтому будьте великодушны и терпеливы [по отношению к автору и к ним самим – прим. переводчика].

Я слишком больна, чтобы помочь им с этой невозможной задачей, которую они на себя взяли. Мне нужны все мои силы, чтобы продолжать писать свою собственную историю, в надежде закончить «Ложе из шипов» прежде, чем я буду больна настолько, что больше не смогу писать. Если окажется, что я не права на счет всех тех сложностей, которые предстоят переводчикам, и они со временем смогут дать вам по-настоящему качественный и красивый перевод моей ЗАВЕРШЕННОЙ истории, какую я и хотела подарить своим читателям, я буду очень-очень счастлива. Если они не смогут сделать этого, я буду очень опечалена потерянной возможностью подарить вам мою настоящую историю.

Для того, чтобы быть в состоянии писать фанфикшен без постоянных волнений о краже, мне нужна твердая уверенность, что ничего подобного больше никогда не повториться. Поэтому я настояла, чтобы это сообщение было включено в несанкционированный перевод «Ложа из шипов», когда оно будет публиковаться на новом месте на АО3.

Если вы хотите перевести мою работу, а потом делиться этим переводом с какой-либо аудиторией, всегда необходимо мое ПИСЬМЕННОЕ СОГЛАСИЕ.

Надеюсь, что вы будете наслаждаться оставшейся частью моей истории, когда бы она ни появилась, и я искренне желаю вам всего наилучшего.  
Nym  
24 мая 2015  
*****************************************************************************************

**Глава 6: Пыль**

Белль знала, что люди называли это Темным Замком, но на первый взгляд он выглядел скорее внушительно, чем зловеще. 

Румпельштильцхен подал руку, чтобы помочь ей выйти из кареты. Ее туфельки, не предназначенные даже для самой короткой прогулки в такую погоду, тотчас же провалились по щиколотку в снег, а ноги промокли и замерзли после несколько шагов, которые пришлось пройти до входа в замок. Дул холодный, пронизывающий ветер, проникающий под плащ Белль, и, стараясь не отстать от Румпельштильцхена, она почти не успела разглядеть, как выглядел ее новый дом. 

Она уже знала, что здесь не было озера с водами темными, как ночь, но густой падающий снег красиво отливал лунным светом и укрывал толстым слоем все вокруг.

Огромные двойные двери открылись перед ними, и Румпельштильцхен остановился, поджидая Белль, а затем слегка приобнял ее за талию, поторапливая зайти внутрь. Девушка постаралась подавить страх, когда двери захлопнулась за ними, а гулкое эхо пронеслось по залу, отражаясь от мраморных стен. Замок выглядел холодным и нежилым, но эти ощущения немного притупились, когда Румпельштильцхен щелкнул пальцами, и в канделябрах, рассеивая мрак, зажглось множество свечей. 

Дрожа от холода и страха, Белль откинула капюшон и попыталась удержать спокойное выражение лица. 

\- Идемте, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, направившись вперед к широкой лестнице, в то время как Белль застыла на месте, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Она никогда не видела столь величественных и больших сооружений. Свечи и факелы зажигались сами по себе перед мужем. Оглянувшись, Белль увидела, что они не гаснут, оставаясь позади них. 

Оказавшись на втором этаже, они поднялись дальше по небольшой винтовой лестнице. Через три пролета, достигнув узкой площадки, Румпельштильцхен остановился перед дверью, ожидая ее. 

\- Ваши покои, - сказал он и, отступив в сторону, галантным взмахом руки открыл перед ней дверь. 

Он обещал, что ей будет удобно и комфортно, но то, что она увидела, было настоящей роскошью. Белль вошла в большую комнату и первое, что она увидела, была невиданно большая кровать с балдахином и занавесями, которые можно было задергивать, чтобы сохранять тепло. Весь пол устилал ковер с мягким ворсом. Высокие широкие окна находились прямо напротив двери, открывая потрясающий вид на бушующую снаружи бурю. Слева она приметила две двери - по одной с каждой стороны постели. Ее сундук, как и в гостинице, стоял у подножья кровати.

\- Мои покои? - спросила она, оглядываясь по сторонам, прежде чем повернуться к мужу.  
\- Вы ожидали темницу в подземельях? - он сверкнул зубами в своей сардонической улыбке, но Белль показалось, что она увидела в ней намек истинного юмора. Она вспомнила другое имя, которым называли его – «двуликий». Сейчас ей казалось, что у Румпельштильцхена было гораздо больше, чем два обличия.  
\- Конечно нет, - Белль вновь повернулась к нему, изучая его лицо в неровном свете свечей. - Они прекрасны, - ее пристальное внимание, казалось, смутило его. Он коротко кивнул и повернулся к ней спиной, намереваясь уйти тем же путем, которым они только что пришли.  
\- Я пришлю вам еду в ближайшее время. Спокойной ночи.

К Белль вернулась способность говорить, когда он уже сделал пару шагов вниз по лестнице. 

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала она тихо. Румпельштильцхен сбился с шага, чуть повернув голову, но не остановился. Девушка вслушивалась в его шаги, пока они были слышны на лестнице. Она была оскорблена его внезапным уходом. 

Белль думала... Ну, она надеялась, что он составит ей компанию хотя бы ненадолго этим вечером, покажет замок, возможно, познакомит с другими его обитателями. С другой стороны, Белль дрожала от холода, ее одежда была мокрой, а сама она была голодной и усталой. Возможно, Румпельштильцхен прежде всего думал о ее собственном комфорте? 

Белль медленно повернула в замке ключ, который был вставлен с внутренней стороны двери. Наличие ключа позволяло ей при желании запереться от всего мира. Она никогда не запиралась в доме своего отца. Девушка иногда любила побыть одна, чтобы ни Лотта, ни кто-либо другой не беспокоили ее, но возможность закрыться от всех, даже от собственного мужа, была новой и поразительной. 

Она повернула ключ просто потому, что могла это сделать, а не потому, что ей этого хотелось. Она не пыталась запереться от своего мужа, если он вдруг надумает вернуться. Но она хотела сделать некоторые вещи, которые лучше было бы сделать наедине. Например, снять с себя порванные тапочки и грязные, мокрые чулки. 

Ковер был мягкий и теплый под ее холодными босыми ногами. Белль подошла к камину и недолго подержала руки над огнем, согревая их, а затем решила проверить, что находилось за двумя дверьми, которые были возле ее кровати. За первой дверью оказалась небольшая, просто обставленная комната с кушеткой, столиком, парой стульев и множеством полок и книжных шкафов. Все они были пусты, но Белль сразу представила себя здесь, сидящую под окном с любимой книгой в руках.

Во второй комнате не было окон, и она была небольшой. Стены здесь были без отделки, а почти всю комнату занимала большая ванна из меди; рядом стоял ночной горшок и тумбочка, на которой высилась стопка чудесных, сухих, мягчайших полотенец. Ее ванна в доме отца была маленькой и тесной, сделанной из олова. Чтобы наполнить ее, нужно было много раз сходить на кухню и принести оттуда горячую воду. Часто Белль мылась там же, на кухне, за ширмой, как горничные. Они выгоняли мужчин с кухни после ужина, и, по очереди, вдвоем-втроем принимали ванну. 

Ей сложно было представить, сколько людей или ведер было нужно, чтобы заполнить горячей водой такую большую ванну. Но потом она вспомнила обжигающе горячую ванну в гостинице, и поняла, что у Румпельштильцхена, видимо, были свои методы урегулирования подобных вопросов. 

Почувствовав запах мяса, Белль вернулась в комнату и обнаружила на столе поднос, на котором стояла чашка с вином, стакан с чистой подслащенной водой и накрытая тарелка, от которой шел аппетитный запах. 

Белль вздохнула. Его магия удивляла девушку, даже радовала, но она была бы больше рада стуку в дверь и хоть какой-то компании. Может быть, ей составила бы компанию горничная, которая приносила бы еду. Горничная, с которой она могла бы поговорить и посмеяться, раз ей нельзя было сделать этого со своим мрачным и неприступным мужем. 

У нее будет достаточно времени для этого, решила девушка, и села за стол. Под накрытой тарелкой Белль нашла очень вкусно приготовленное мясо птицы во фруктово-винном соусе. Учитывая, что в последние дни она очень мало ела, Белль была очень рада такой пище. Когда желудок оказался наполнен, она принесла из другой комнаты стул, налила в стакан воды и села с ним возле камина, грея ноги у огня и суша подол юбки. 

Белль не предполагала, что его замок будет таким огромным, и надеялась, что сможет правильно управлять таким большим хозяйством. Сколько комнат здесь было? Белль сама выросла в замке, окруженном крепостными стенами, но основная его роль заключалась в защите города, а не в комфорте его обитателей. Ее новый дом был скорее дворцом, нежели замком, и что-то подсказывало девушке, что люди ближайшего города не станут искать защиты у стен Темного Замка, если опасность будет угрожать им. 

Чувствуя тоску по дому, Белль подошла к своему сундуку и подняла крышку. Она уже забыла, как небрежно сложила в него свой свадебный наряд, и сейчас виновато разглаживала смятую белоснежную ткань, разложив платье на кровати. В углу за кроватью стоял платяной шкаф. Нужно разложить и повесить туда все вещи, хотя бы ради того, чтобы они проветрились, подумала она.

Это занятие на какое-то время отвлекло от мрачных мыслей, но на данный момент она не видела пользы от домашних полотен из своего приданого. Пусть пока остаются в сундуке, на всякий случай, вместе с ленточками и ювелирными украшениями. Все эти прекрасные нарядные вещи были памятью о ее детстве, за исключением разве что кулона в виде капельки, который девушка надела перед появлением Румпельштильцхена, а после сняла и спрятала в маленькую серебряную шкатулку. 

Наконец, с гудящей от усталости головой, Белль повесила мокрую одежду над огнем, чтобы просушить ее, а затем достала свою смятую ночную рубашку и надела ее.

Кровать была очень удобной, матрас мягко прогибался под ее весом. Укрывшись одеялом, Белль почувствовала, как тепло распространяется под ним, и приготовилась спать, но сон все не шел. У нее никак не получалось собрать и успокоить свои мысли. Так много случилось за столь короткое время. Белль скучала по своей семье, друзьям, одиночество накатило на нее теперь в полной мере, когда она оказалась предоставлена самой себе. Одиночество и воспоминания. Ее отец, его горе и гнев, крики Лотты и осуждающий взгляд Гастона.

Через некоторое время, она вспомнила, что заперла дверь изнутри, и встала с кровати, чтобы повернуть ключ, после чего сразу же поспешила в теплое укрытие постели. Придет ли он в ее спальню сегодня? Он сказал, что ему нет необходимости делать этого, но это вовсе не значит, что он и вправду не станет приходить к ней, ведь так? Она поймала себя на мысли, что ждет его, пытаясь представить, что бы сейчас сделала по-другому, если бы он снова взял ее. Но он не шел, а веки становились все тяжелее, и бороться со сном было все сложнее. Будучи уже на границе сна, Белль услышала шаги Румпельштильцхена на лестнице. Он, будто прислушиваясь, на несколько секунд остановился перед ее дверью, прежде чем продолжить свой путь наверх.

Вот уже вторую ночь Белль спала в одиночестве.

~ + ~

Новый день принес ухудшение погоды. Сугробы, насколько Белль могла видеть это из своего окна, стали еще больше. Снег продолжал падать с черного неба, ведомый яростными порывами ветра. Девушка снова выбрала теплую одежду, которая уже успела подсохнуть у огня, и, одевшись, вышла из комнаты, чтобы узнать побольше о своем новом доме. 

Спускаясь по лестнице, Белль почувствовала себя как капризный ребенок, который ползает вокруг, мешаясь под ногами, и суется, куда не следует. Но Румпельштильцхен не запрещал ей покидать комнату, напомнила она себе, не запрещал ей изучать замок. Спустившись по лестнице, она снова оказалась в мраморном зале, в котором все еще горели свечи. Горя, по всей видимости, всю ночь, они, тем не менее, ничуть не уменьшились.

Осматриваясь и пытаясь решить, куда пойти дальше, Белль услышала шаги за спиной. Она испуганно повернулась и увидела Румпельштильцхена, стоявшего тремя ступеньками выше. Выражение его лица было мрачнее тучи. 

\- Я не знала, где найти вас, - сказала Белль неуверенно. - Это место огромно. Почему я больше никого тут не повстречала?  
\- Тут только мы, дорогуша, - он сделал еще два шага, чтобы оказаться возле нее. - Сюда.  
Он провел ее через зал к высоким двустворчатым дверям, которые сразу же бесшумно распахнулись, позволяя ему пройти. За ними оказалась длинная комната, возможно, банкетный зал, и Белль попыталась осмотреться вокруг, стараясь при этом не слишком отстать от Румпельштильцхена.  
\- Только мы?  
\- Да, - он остановился рядом с большим, красивым камином, который, как и все остальное в замке, будто предвидел все его прихоти. Языки пламени весело заплясали в нем, и комната сразу же наполнилась теплом. Массивное кожаное кресло стояло возле огня. Один стул был во главе большого стола из полированного дуба. Множество разнообразных загадочных предметов занимали пьедесталы вдоль стен - девушка внимательно принялась их изучать. Вдруг ее взгляд наткнулся на прялку в дальнем углу зала, рядом с которой стояла корзина, полная соломы. Значит, все это было правдой. Вот почему еще одно имя Румпельштильцхена, которое люди произносили с ужасом и благоговением, было Прядильщик.

Румпельштильцхен проследил за ее взглядом и неловко откашлялся.

\- Замок будет следить за вашими потребностями, - сказал он. – В прислуге здесь нет необходимости.  
\- Но... - Белль продолжала осматривать обстановку вокруг, сбитая с толку. – Но здесь же все пыльное!  
\- Пыль никому никогда еще не причиняла вреда, - заявил Румпельштильцхен с оскорбленным видом.  
\- Но... Посмотрите, вы поставили все эти вещи на постаменты, как будто они великие сокровища, но все они покрыты пылью! - Белль подошла к ближайшему пьедесталу и провела пальцем по его поверхности – тот стал серым от пыли.  
\- Мадам, - сказал Румпельштильцхен мрачно. - Если вы возражаете против пыли, то можете поискать тряпку.

Сказав это, он подошел к своей прялке и взял нити, давая понять, что разговор окончен.  
Белль сжала зубы.

\- И весь замок такой же грязный, как здесь?  
\- Скорее всего, - он смотрел куда угодно, только не на Белль, и девушка могла бы поклясться, что ей удалось смутить его.  
\- И у вас нет слуг.  
\- Нет.  
\- Но теперь у вас есть жена, - Белль уперла руки в бока. - И я, без сомнения, должна убирать, готовить и ухаживать за вами?  
\- Вы можете поступать, как вам угодно, миледи, - он оторвался от своей работы. - Но вы не служанка. Вам нет необходимости ударять даже палец о палец, чтобы ваши потребности были удовлетворены.  
\- Кроме пыли, - ответила она.  
\- Кроме пыли, - согласился он. - Люди называют это место Темным Замком. Поэтому пыль и паутина - именно то, чего стоит ожидать от этого места.

Хоть Белль и злилась, все же она не могла не заметить веселые искорки в его глазах, когда он говорил это. Она попыталась скрыть улыбку, опустив взгляд на свои руки. 

\- Тогда, каковы будут мои обязанности?  
\- Хм? - Румпельштильцхен уже снова обратил все внимание к пряже, сжимая белые волокна в руке.  
\- Вы сказали, что мои обязанности будут легкими, - Белль медленно подошла к нему и посмотрела на него поверх колеса. - Какими же они будут, если здесь некем управлять, и все, что здесь нужно сделать, это вытереть везде пыль?  
\- Вы можете... - Румпельштильцхен слегка нахмурился, задумавшись. Белль заметила, что обод колеса выглядит весьма изношенным, так, словно его использовали много-много лет. - Вы можете приносить мне чай. Подносить мне солому к прялке. Мыть полы и вытирать пыль, если вам угодно.  
\- Как давно вы здесь один? - пыль была везде, но лежала не слишком толстым слоем. Замок не выглядел разрушенным или запустелым. Скорее, погруженным в зимнюю спячку, словно дожидавшимся прихода ветра перемен.  
\- Давно, - он, казалось, пытался говорить равнодушно. – Целый век, - его брови нахмурились, он поджал губы. - Весь замок в вашем распоряжении, дорогуша. Ступай.  
\- Хорошо, - Белль проголодалась и первым делом хотела отыскать кухню. Несмотря на прекрасный вкус магической еды, она все же предпочитала пищу, приготовленную в реальной кастрюле. А потом она найдет тряпку, решила девушка. Если пыль - единственная причина, по которой она может открыть дверь в зал и поговорить со своим мужем – она сделает это. – Я могу ходить везде, где захочу?

\- Если дверь не откроется от прикосновения, не пытайтесь войти, - сказал он, когда она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти. - И, дитя? - Белль повернулась, стиснув зубы на его отказ называть ее по имени. Выражение лица Румпельштильцхена изменилось, оно было темным и угрожающим, глаза – почти полностью черными, а взгляд – суровым и осуждающим, словно он сдерживал ужасную бурю внутри себя.

\- Да? - от его внезапного преображения голос Белль сорвался в страхе на писк.  
\- Никогда, никогда, не пытайтесь выйти за пределы замка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	7. Хлеб с маслом

Только потратив почти весь день на изучение замка, Белль поняла, что не видела ни одного зеркала. Она обошла множество как обжитых, так и совсем заброшенных комнат, и только собственное отражение в серебряном чайнике заставило девушку понять, что она не видела зеркал. Ни одного. Даже в ее комнате на стене не было зеркала, хотя помещение и было обставлено роскошно. 

Отражение в чайнике показало, что ее волосы находились в ужасном состоянии: длинные пряди выбились из косы, которую она заплела, еще находясь в гостинице. Белль с неохотой распустила волосы и попыталась причесать непослушные локоны пальцами, прежде чем подниматься наверх с чайным подносом в руках. Магия, может, заполняет кладовку, чистит серебро и освещает комнаты, но ее действие, похоже, не распространялось на то, чтобы содержать саму Белль в чистоте и порядке.

Девушка была более чем рада этому факту.

Ее руки слегка подрагивали, когда она несла тяжелый поднос с чаем в большую комнату, где последний раз виделась с мужем. Он и вправду напугал ее своим предостережением, и она была рада послушаться его и осмотреть свой новый дом, познакомиться с комнатами и коридорами. Но, с наступлением вечера, ужиная в одиночестве хлебом и сыром, Белль осознала, что ей необходима компания, пусть даже такая, от которой немного не по себе.

Ведь Румпельштильцхен не причинил ей вреда и даже не угрожал - просто попросил приносить ему чай. 

Он по-прежнему сидел там, возле своей прялки, в том же положении, в котором она оставила его. Неужели он провел так целый день? Нет, решила Белль про себя, он сменил одежду, и, похоже, имел обыкновение возвращаться к прялке лишь тогда, когда ему больше нечем было занять руки. Она поняла это, потому что видела сундуки, ящики, целые комнаты, заполненные тонкой золотой нитью и различными драгоценными вещами. Какова бы ни была причина прясть столько золота, это точно не была нужда в нем, как таковом. 

\- Я уже было подумал, что ты забыла обо мне, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда Белль поставила тяжелый поднос на стол.  
\- Вы отослали меня, сэр, - ответила она холодно. О, она не хотела говорить таким тоном, но он напугал ее – и за что? Почему он считает, что она захочет покинуть замок? Она была его женой, она дала слово, и, кроме того – куда ей идти? - Но я принесла вам чай, так как вы сказали, что я могу это делать.  
\- Да, сказал, - Белль чувствовала на себе его взгляд, пока он занимал свое место во главе стола. Стол был достаточно длинным и просторным, чтобы за ним могли пировать десятки людей, но стул был всего один. - Нравится ли вам мой замок? 

Белль взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, наливая чай. Он сцепил руки, соприкасаясь лишь подушечками пальцев, разглядывал ее поверх них сияющими любопытством глазами.

\- Он… очень большой, - девушка очень постаралась, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно. - Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу все изучить здесь, - она осторожно поставила полную чашку чая перед ним. Белль не смогла заставить руки не дрожать, делая это. - Но, - продолжала она с наигранным и отчаянным юмором, - думаю, что все же смогу найти дорогу обратно в свою комнату.  
\- А как идет борьба с пылью? - он говорил, чтобы удержать ее, чтобы она не уходила - Белль могла поклясться в этом. Это слегка успокоило девушку, и она осмелилась взглянуть на него более внимательно. Глаза, которые уже не были черными и пугающими, следили за ней поверх фарфоровой чашки. Он сменил жесткий кожаный сюртук на камзол с высоким воротником поверх шелковой изысканной рубашки, и сейчас выглядел скорее как утонченный лорд, нежели как страшный монстр.  
\- Я заблудилась, пытаясь найти тряпку, - призналась Белль, улыбаясь. - Но завтра пыль не будет знать пощады. 

Румпельштильцхен слегка покачал головой, но это скорее был мягкий скептицизм, а не запрет. Все сейчас казалось мягче в сравнении с его пугающим взглядом, которым он наградил ее утром.

\- Разве в чайнике больше не осталось чая? - он лениво махнул рукой в сторону подноса, который она поставила на край стола. - Вы принесли еще одну чашку, не так ли?  
\- ... Да, - она принесла все, что нашла на кухне, не зная, что ему нужно, чему он отдает предпочтение. Молоко и сахар, ложки и щипцы, чашки и блюдца. Нарезанный хлеб. Зачем она принесла все это? Ведь она едва смогла поднять такой тяжелый поднос! - Должна ли я присоединиться к вам?  
\- Как пожелаешь. 

Белль взяла себе чашку, вновь чувствуя на себе его взгляд. Когда она осмелилась посмотреть на него, его голова была наклонена в бок, а на губах играла легкая восхищенная улыбка. 

Она покраснела. Чтобы скрыть смущение, поставила свою чашку рядом с его, и с некоторым усилием перетащила большой тяжелый стул от камина к столу.

Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему выглядел очарованным. Он мог бы наколдовать для нее тысячу стульев, подумала она, но возможно, он так долго находился без компании, что уже забыл, как можно что-то делать собственными руками, применив лишь капельку смекалки? 

Стул был слишком низким, поэтому Белль присела как можно осторожнее на подлокотник и подвинула чашку поближе к себе. 

\- Почему у вас нет зеркал? - спросила она первое, что пришло в голову, потому что его пристальный испытующий взгляд вызывал странные ощущения.  
\- У меня есть зеркала. Они все накрыты тканью, и ты не будешь раскрывать их, - это был не ответ, но Белль почувствовала, что он не станет объяснять ей ничего больше. Этот приказ прозвучал не слишком сурово; муж по-прежнему внимательно наблюдал за ней поверх своей чашки.  
\- Хорошо, - не зная, что еще сказать, Белль сделала глоток чая и стала рассматривать свое искаженное отражение на чайной поверхности.  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Что? - он вернул ее к реальности, и Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен допил свой чай и поставил пустую чашку на стол. - Да, спасибо. Я в порядке, - ответила она недоуменно.  
\- Ты... точно в порядке? - он заерзал на стуле, его руки начали свой импульсивный танец друг с другом.  
\- Я не... - но едва Белль собралась сказать, что не понимает смысл его вопроса, как внезапно до нее дошло, почему он выглядит так, будто чувствует себя неловко и не смеет поднять на нее взгляд. - Да, - уверенно ответила она, хотя и не понимая, зачем он спрашивает, но все же испытывая благодарность за его заботу. - Да, конечно. 

Он был таким нежным, таким осторожным с ней, как он мог сомневаться? 

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, услышав ее ответ, и положил руки на колени, чтобы успокоить их. 

\- Это хорошо. Хорошо. - он вскочил на ноги, и Белль подумала, он вернется к своей прялке, но он не стал усаживаться на маленький табурет, а застыл спиной к ней, положив руку на обод колеса. - У вас есть все, что вам нужно? 

Это явно было завершение разговора, и Белль почувствовала себя удрученной. На мгновение ей показалось, когда он говорил так нежно и ласково с ней, что она могла бы попросить… могла бы извиниться за любую провинность, которую совершила в их брачную ночь, когда он впервые взял ее. Это грызло ее изнутри, и она понимала, что была слишком неопытной и невинной тогда, чтобы сделать все правильно без его руководства. 

\- Да, - сказала она, поднявшись и расправляя юбки. - Спасибо.  
Белль собралась уходить, уже сделала даже пару шагов по направлению к лестнице, но что-то остановило ее. Возможно, это были его опущенные плечи, или его тихий голос, или просто собственная необходимость понять его, но она не могла вот так просто уйти.  
\- Даже вы должны спать, - сказала девушка робко. - Хотя бы иногда. 

Он коснулся обода колеса и коротко кивнул, не глядя на нее. 

\- Да. Иногда.  
\- Тогда спокойной ночи, - не смея сказать ничего более, она направилась к лестнице. Белль не заметила признаков того, что этот вопрос рассердил мага. Или, быть может, его просто раздражало ее присутствие? Но она явно чувствовала – он хочет, чтобы она ушла.  
\- Спокойной ночи, моя леди.

~ + ~ 

Белль проснулась рано. Ей снился дом и закончившаяся война. Сон оставил смутную грусть и боль в сердце - она тосковала по родине и своим близким. 

Буря закончилась этой ночью, и, выглянув в окно, Белль с восхищением увидела, что крыша замка покрылась толстым слоем белейшего, нетронутого снега, который ярко сверкал под голубым безоблачным небом. Настроение Белль было приподнятым, и она решила принять ванну. Девушка все еще не знала, что делать со своими волосами. Она не взяла с собой ни одного пузырька с травяными настоями или бальзамами для волос, которые Лотта ревностно собирала и хранила для нее. Но мысль о горячей воде и возможности погрузиться в нее с головой, заставила ее чувствовать себя намного лучше. 

Медная ванна начала заполняться горячей водой от ее прикосновения, будто приглашая и ожидая. Это обеспокоило Белль. Она смотрела, как поднимается вода, и не могла отделаться от мысли, что замок наблюдает за ней. Возможно, даже сам Румпельштильцхен смотрит на нее сейчас, и она никак не решалась снять ночную рубашку. Но это же глупо, вдруг подумала девушка. Муж деликатно повернулся к ней спиной, когда она раздевалась в гостинице, погасил все свечи, когда пришел в ее кровать. Он уже много раз имел возможность увидеть свою жену голой, но ни разу не воспользовался этим шансом. А какое дело замку до ее наготы? 

Она вымылась и насухо вытерлась полотенцем. Чистые, мокрые волосы она оставила распушенными, чтобы они скорее высохли. 

Белль решила пойти на кухню, которая находилась этажом ниже, под большой залой, где стояла прялка Румпельштильцхена. Она не заметила никаких признаков его присутствия до самого полудня, пока с помощью щетки и тряпки вычищала пыль из кухни. Белль подумала предложить ему чаю и, немного поразмыслив, отрезала пару кусочков ароматного свежего хлеба, который нашла в кладовке. Она намазала оба ломтика хлеба золотистым сливочным маслом, пытаясь приготовить мужу хоть какое-то подобие завтрака. Кусочки хлеба она отрезала неровно, одна сторона у них была слишком толстая, чтобы даже откусить, а вторая – слишком тонкая. Но, в конце концов, она съела такие же бутерброды, и ничего страшного с ней не случилось. 

Как и прежде, Белль обнаружила Румпельштильцхена за прялкой. В одной руке он держал аккуратный пучок соломы, в то время как полная корзинка таких же пучков стояла у него на коленях. Он посмотрела на нее, приподняв уголки губ в едва заметной улыбке, когда она вошла. 

\- Доброе утро, - сказала Белль, не в силах сдерживать свое хорошее настроение. Пусть ее муж был мрачным и пугающим, но ясное голубое небо за окном и горячая ванна вернули ей оптимистичный взгляд на мир. - Как мой муж чувствует себя сегодня?

Он открыл рот, но не смог ответить, и Белль беспомощно улыбнулась, ставя тяжелый поднос на стол. Она вспомнила, как ей советовали не привлекать внимание Темного, и чуть не рассмеялась. Видя хорошее и доброе отношение к себе, Румпельштильцхен вел себя чуть ли не как застенчивый мальчишка и совсем не был похож на ужасного демона, которым его все считали. 

Белль не спеша налила чай в две чашки, подсластив свой кусочком сахара. Затем она поставила тарелку с бутербродами перед его чашкой, а Румпельштильцхен занял свое место во главе стола. 

\- Ты не должна прислуживать мне, - немного страдальчески сказал он, неуверенно взяв один бутерброд с тарелки. Белль присела на подлокотник кресла, которое вчера подвинула к столу. Румпельштильцхен так и не вернул его на место после того, как она ушла отсюда прошлым вечером.  
\- Что еще мне остается делать? Все время вытирать пыль - не очень интересное занятие. Или вы не едите?  
\- Ем, - Румпельштильцхен повертел бутерброд в руках, прежде чем осторожно откусить от него маленький кусочек.  
\- Я знаю, это только хлеб с маслом, - сказала Белль, чуть наклонившись к нему, чтобы взять свою чашку, - но я быстро научусь готовить остальное, вот увидите! 

Он только неуверенно хмыкнул в ответ, и Белль беспомощно улыбнулась. То, что он не привык к компании, было очевидно, но на этот раз он не попытался поскорее распрощаться с ней или прогнать. Они пили чай в тишине, а затем он вернулся к своей прялке, взяв в руки корзину, полную соломы. Белль внимательно наблюдала за его работой со своего места, пытаясь поймать момент, когда жесткие соломинки превращалась в мягкую пушистую шерсть в его пальцах, а затем и в золото на веретене, но ей это никак не удавалось. 

В этом не было никакого смысла. Белль понимала это, но девушке было интересно наблюдать за его работой. Почему солома? И почему в золото? Он мог бы превращать простые камушки в изумруды, если бы хотел. Или ткать, к примеру, из тончайшей паутины шелк. В любом случае, в этом было бы больше смысла, чем производить бессмысленное, ненужное ему золото в таком количестве. 

Она раздумывала над этим какое-то время, сидя в кожаном кресле и наблюдая за мужем, в то время как он, казалось, забыл о ее присутствии. Когда руки были заняты волокнами шерсти, выражение лица у него было неизменным – сосредоточенным и далеким. Обычно его настроение было переменчиво, как облака в небе, но не тогда, когда он прял.

Через некоторое время Белль поднялась и собрала грязную посуду и несъеденные бутерброды обратно на поднос. Румпельштильцхен не отсылал ее прочь, поэтому она подошла поближе, чтобы посмотреть на его работу. Он наполнил корзину мягкими белыми волокнами шерсти, которые ей очень хотелось потрогать, но она не посмела. Белль раньше наблюдала прях за работой, но никогда не видела, чтобы пряжа выходила столь тонкой и легкой.  
Ее близость, казалось, отвлекала, нарушала его покой, поэтому Белль отошла к окну, скользнув за одну из тяжелых штор. Все окна в замке, кроме тех, что находились в ее комнате, были закрыты тяжелыми шторами и толстыми ставнями, исключая попадание дневного света. Они без сомнения сохраняли тепло, но Белль любила дневной свет, и сейчас с наслаждением смотрела на голубое небо и медленно плывущие по нему облака до тех пор, пока хранившийся за шторами холод не вынудил девушку выбраться из-за них. 

Как только она решила выйти из-за шторы и выглянула наружу, Румпельштильцхен быстро вскочил на ноги, отложив в сторону свою корзину с шерстью, и быстро направился к двери. Белль успела заметить выражение его лица - оно было мрачным и сосредоточенным, и она облегченно вздохнула, радуясь, что его эмоции на этот раз были направлены не на нее. 

Услышав, как отворились наружные двери, Белль выглянула из зала. Она с любопытством наблюдала за мужем, который уверенно шагал к железным воротам замка, проваливаясь по колено в снег. Удивительно, но он шел так, словно снег не был для него каким-либо препятствием. Дрожа от холода, она смотрела, как муж подошел к тяжелым створкам и те мгновенно распахнулись от его нетерпеливого жеста.

Она не чувствовала особого желания следовать за ним в снег и холод, даже если бы он не запретил ей выходить из замка. На улице было конечно красиво и ярко, но очень холодно. Странно, но мороз, казалось, не беспокоил Румпельштильцхена ни в малейшей степени, и это заставило Белль задуматься: что если даже пронизывающий холод поспешно расступался перед ним, позволяя беспрепятственно пройти? 

У ворот Румпельштильцхен наклонился и поднял какие-то вещи, лежащие в снегу. Когда он подходил к дверям замка, Белль увидела, что в руках у него было несколько небольших корзин. Ворота с лязгом захлопнулись, осыпав землю снегом и мелкими сосульками, ранее украшавшими кованую поверхность.

Он стряхнул снег с ботинок и одежды, прежде чем ступить на порог. Брови мага были по-прежнему сдвинуты, губы сжаты в узкую линию. Белль почувствовала, как от страха ее сердце забилось быстрее, и вздрогнула, когда тяжелые двери в зал захлопнулись за ним. 

\- Что-то случилось? - она посмотрела на корзины, которые он держал в руках. Часть из них была прижата к груди, часть висела на локтях. Их было много, и она поспешила помочь ему снять их с себя, складывая корзины на полированную поверхность стола.  
\- Думаю, что нет, - Румпельштильцхен откинул грубую ткань, покрывающую одну из корзин, и Белль сделала то же самое со всеми остальными. - Я полагаю, это подарки для вас, - сухо сказал он.  
\- Я… я не понимаю, - Белль пытался понять, что было перед ней. В каждой корзине лежала солома, или мягкая ткань, в которую были обернуты кастрюли, стеклянные банки, бутылки и небольшие глиняные горшочки. Также она нашла там катушки цветных ниток, красивые атласные ленты, нежные кремовые кружева, фрукты, хлеб и выпечку. - Это все… для меня?  
\- Похоже, жители города приветствуют вас, моя леди, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, стоя совсем близко к ней, и его голос смягчился. Их руки почти соприкоснулись, когда он достал из корзины крошечную куклу, сделанную из соломы и грубой ткани.  
\- О! - Белль покачала головой, беря то один, то другой подарок. Все это было для нее словно драгоценные камни, нет, даже больше - словно нечто бесценное. – О! - Слезы обожгли глаза, и она посмотрела на своего мужа, на неуверенную улыбку на его лице.  
\- Что-то с каждого двора, насколько я могу судить, - сказал он. - Каждая семья хочет поприветствовать мою новобрачную.  
\- И они проделали весь этот путь в такую погоду!- Белль схватила его за руку, не осознавая, что делает, пока он не уставился на ее пальцы у себя на запястье. - Но это же столько миль! И эти вещи... - она беспомощно указала на корзины, все еще держась за его расслабленную руку. Она нашла там несколько очень скромных подарков – соломенные куклы и рога изобилия, наполненные свежими шишками и ветками омелы. Должно быть, это были дары бедных семей, которым нечего было дать, но которые тоже хотели уважить свою новую хозяйку.

\- Похоже, что так, - Румпельштильцхен прочистил горло и отвел глаза, не выдержав ее взгляда. - Их доброта к вам воздастся всем жителям, - сказал он очень тихо. - Даю вам слово. 

\- Спасибо, - Белль встала на цыпочки и быстро поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем успела подумать о том, что делает. Ее радостные эмоции, вызванные подарками, требовали выхода, в то же время он был ее мужем, и она впервые почувствовала в себе достаточно смелости, чтобы сделать это. Ее улыбка не исчезла даже тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен попятился, неловко кивая. Он выглядел так, словно она укусила его, а не запечатлела поспешный поцелуй. 

Он в некоторой спешке ретировался к своей прялке, а Белль с сердцем, полным надежд, приступила к изучению своих новых сокровищ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	8. Удовлетворение

К вечеру, когда ветер снова начал завывать за стенами замка, Белль закончила складывать в кладовку свои подарки. Мало что в замке можно было назвать ее собственностью, отчего возможность располагать свои вещи на кухонных полках так, чтобы они были на виду, приводила девушку в восторг. 

Свежая выпечка стала их ужином, потому что Белль не была уверена, что магия замка сможет сохранить эти чудесные булочки и пирожные и не дать им испортиться. Они появились в замке уже остывшими, и только сейчас начали отогреваться. Фрукты она положила в красивую вазу из горного хрусталя и поставила на почетное место в центре стола. 

Белль очень удивилась, увидев спустившегося к ней на кухню Румпельштильцхена. Не успела она даже подумать о том, чтобы пригласить его разделить с ней ужин, как он уже стоял рядом с ней, заложив руки за спину и оглядывая по-новому обустроенную и сияющую чистотой кухню. На мгновенье Белль показалось, что сейчас он развернется на каблуках и уйдет прочь, но он этого не сделал. 

\- Может, поужинаем здесь? - с надеждой спросила она, приподняв тарелку с выпечкой. - Рядом с печью тепло и уютно.

Румпельштильцхен настороженно кивнул и присоединился к ней за кухонным столом. Он оставил один стул пустым между ними, словно боясь, что без этого препятствия Белль может попробовать опять поцеловать его. Эта мысль заставила девушку улыбнуться. Впрочем, она улыбалась сегодня весь день и ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

Белль предложила ему тарелку с печеньем, и он осторожно взял одно, вертя в руках, будто не понимая, что это.

Она взяла себе пахлаву, сладкое слоеное изделие из орехов и меда. Оно было восхитительно вкусным, и Белль откусила кусочек, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия и роняя крошки себе на колени.

\- Эти подарки и для вас тоже, - сказала она, видя, что Румпельштильцхен не спешил попробовать свое печенье, в то время как она уже заканчивала доедать первое пирожное. - Повидло, масло, яйца, мед…  
\- Они все для вас, - ответил он, но все-таки откусил кусочек. Еда, казалось, не была особо интересна ему. Зато ему явно нравился чай, и Белль вспомнила, что в одной из корзинок она нашла небольшой мешочек с засушенными цветами ромашки. 

Он внимательно смотрел, как она с трудом переливала кипяток из большого железного чайника в маленький серебряный.

\- Вы обожжетесь, - произнес он неуверенно, но Белль лишь отрицательно покачала головой. Закончив свое дело, девушка повесила чайник на крюк у огня. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы думали о себе, как о служанке, - продолжал настаивать он. - Вы моя жена.  
\- Мне нравится кухня, - сообщила Белль. Да, ей действительно нравилось здесь. Кухня была уютным местом, огонь гудел в печи, и она подумала, раз он не заинтересован в этом помещении, она могла бы сделать его своим, личным. - Должна ли ваша жена быть слишком гордой, чтобы выполнять работу по дому?  
\- Многие другие были бы, - Румпельштильцхен заерзал на стуле. - Я не подумал о том, чем ты могла бы занять себя здесь, - признался он.

\- Это потому, что вы мужчина, - поддразнила его Белль, чуть наклоняясь к нему и сокращая расстояние между ними. - Мужчины никогда не думают, как женщина должна занимать себя в их отсутствие. Мне никогда раньше не приходилось готовить и убирать для кого-то. Но мне это нравится. 

Это была правда. Она нашла тихое удовольствие в уборке. Такая работа занимала ее руки, в то время как голова оставалась свободной для разных мыслей и раздумий.

\- Тогда пусть чайник будет поменьше, - негромко сказал Румпельштильцхен. Белль обернулась через плечо и увидела, что чайник, висевший на крюке у камина, стал намного меньше. Теперь он был размером с небольшую кастрюлю. Румпельштильцхен избегал ее взгляда. 

Маг, казалось, воодушевился, когда Белль налила ему в чашку чай с ромашкой. Он принял чашку из ее рук с едва заметной улыбкой благодарности.

\- Итак, - начала Белль, отодвигая стул, который стоял между ними - теперь она могла сидеть лицом к нему. - Вам не нужна жена, чтобы готовить и заботиться о вас, или привести в порядок ваш дом и руководить штатом прислуги. Вам не нужно приданое, если вы можете сделать себе столько золота, сколько пожелаете. Тогда зачем я здесь?  
\- Зачем… - пробормотал он с улыбкой, утыкаясь в чашку, чтобы скрыть это. - Ваша задача состоит в том, чтобы украшать это место. Быть прекрасной. Ничего больше, - он сделал глоток горячего чая, а затем повертел чашку между ладонями, думая о чем-то своем. - Существуют сделки гораздо хуже этой, моя дорогая.

Белль знала достаточно, чтобы понимать это. Она видела, как другие девушки ее возраста и моложе, выходили замуж, в то время как сама она еще только готовилась стать невестой Гастона. Некоторые из них расцветали от любви после замужества и радовались появлению детей. Другие же, напротив, падали духом оттого, что теряли свою свободу. Белль тогда знала слишком мало, чтобы понимать, какие эмоции их одолевали. Казалось, какая-то часть их понемногу увядала и умирала после того, как они сталкивались с тяжестью семейных обязательств, лишавших их жизнь каких-либо радостей.

Они продолжили пить чай в молчании. Румпельштильцхен протянул ей чашку, чтобы она могла налить ему еще чая. Ромашка успокаивала, это был очень хороший подарок, впрочем, как и все остальные. 

\- Сэр, - начала Белль, видя, что он слегка расслабился в ее компании, и желая задать давно мучивший ее вопрос, - могу ли я спросить вас … - но в этот момент страх и стыд одолели девушку, она покраснела и проглотила невысказанный вопрос. - Впрочем, неважно.  
\- Спрашивай, дитя, - сказал он, разводя руки, а затем вновь сцепил пальцы между собой и опустил глаза.  
\- Что я сделала неправильно, чем не угодила вам на нашем брачном ложе? - вопрос не был необоснованным, но после того, как мысль сорвалась с языка, Белль стало страшно от собственной смелости. Но отступать было поздно. - Я пыталась разобраться, но я так мало знаю о... об этих делах. Пожалуйста, скажите мне, что я сделала неправильно? 

У нее перехватило дыхание, лицо горело от стыда, а сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Она посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, но он только покачал головой. 

\- Вы не сделали ничего, чтобы вызвать мое недовольство, - его голос прозвучал напряженно. – Ничего неправильного.

Белль ожидала любого ответа, кроме такого, и сейчас пыталась осмыслить, что он сказал. 

\- Но… значит… вы не хотите меня? - это могло означать что угодно. Что он не хочет быть с ней в постели, что он не хочет видеть свою жену служанкой, что он не хочет ее приданое...  
\- Я избавляю вас, - отрезал он и резко встал - стул неприятно заскрежетал, скользя по полу, - от всего этого. Вот и все. Спать с этим… - он взмахнул руками вверх и вниз, показывая на себя с саркастической элегантностью… - не входит в ваши обязанности.

Белль ахнула, его слова задели ее, но еще больше задело его собственное отношение к себе.

\- Румпельштильцхен! - воскликнула она, вскочив со стула и чуть не опрокинув его, чтобы преградить супругу дорогу и не дать сбежать, как он, очевидно, намеревался сделать. - Я твоя жена! - он замер, не пытаясь обойти ее, выражение его лица стало мрачным и хищным. А затем, неожиданно, холодным и горьким. 

Через несколько секунд – секунд, за которые сердце Белль готово было вырваться из груди - Румпельштильцхен протянул руку и взял ее за подбородок. Его рука держала ее достаточно мягко, но твердо, не давая пошевелиться и отвести глаз. Ястребиный взгляд пристально изучал девушку. 

\- Люди в городе оплакивают твою судьбу, - произнес он нараспев, наклоняясь ближе. - Жалеют маленькую прекрасную жену, которую они видели мельком в моей карете. Представляют, какие жестокости творит с вами этот монстр, ваш муж, в постели и, чтобы утешить вас, посылают подарки.  
\- Но откуда им знать, какой вы со мной в постели? - спросила девушка с негодованием. Слова звучали немного приглушенно из-за его руки, держащей ее подбородок. - Их ведь там не было, разве нет? 

Румпельштильцхен моргнул, а спустя секунду каким-то невероятным образом они уже смеялись, и Белль не знала, кто из них начал первый. Его безумное хихиканье аккомпанировало ее неуверенным смешкам, когда он убрал руки с ее лица.

Их неловкая ситуация заслуживала того, чтобы посмеяться над ней, но у Белль все равно было неспокойно на сердце. Она думала, что сделала что-то не так, винила себя, в то время как он думал лишь о ее комфорте. Он считал себя таким уродливым и неприятным, что предпочел пощадить ее и избавить от своего общества в постели. 

\- Сэр, - успокоившись, сказала она, осторожно подбирая слова. - Вы не были монстром по отношению ко мне. Вы были добры и нежны и дали мне возможность отказать вам. Я думаю, немногим невестам так повезло, как мне. 

Когда она начала говорить, он отвернулся, судорожно глотая воздух. Белль схватила его за руку и нежно сжала. Спустя мгновенье, потрясенно глядя на их соединенные руки, он вернул ей мягкое пожатие. Осмелившись сделать уже так много, Белль решила идти до конца и приподнялась на цыпочках, намереваясь поцеловать его в щеку. 

Она лишь немного удивилась, когда он повернул голову и вернул ей поцелуй, нежно прижавшись губами к ее губам. Белль закрыла глаза, пытаясь правильно запомнить это ощущение его губ на своих, но оно было слишком неуловимым - нежным, сладким и невесомым. А затем он отстранился, и девушка смутилась.

\- Неужели они и вправду оплакивают меня? - спросила она, отступив назад и опустив руку. Румпельштильцхен не двигался.  
\- Я не знаю, - хрипло шепнул он. - Очень вероятно.  
\- Разве вы не хотели бы верить, что они желают нам счастья? - Белль взяла один из маленьких рогов изобилия с полки. Она видела их раньше, на каждом рынке или ярмарке, но не обращала внимания. Но здесь и сейчас они казались драгоценными, пусть и на самом деле лишь искусно сплетенными из простой соломы - они были сделаны именно для нее. - Я бы хотела.  
\- Тогда нам стоит верить в это, моя леди, - его голос окреп, плечи распрямились, и, кивнув ей, Румпельштильцхен вышел из кухни.

Колени Белль подогнулись, и она прислонилась к большому массивному столу. Она говорила так с Румпельштильцхеном, со своим мужем! Как у нее только хватило смелости? Но это, без сомнения, того стоило! Не важно, как смутил ее этот разговор, но в нем была определенная польза. Она все еще чувствовала поцелуй мужа на своих губах.

Ей понадобилось некоторое время и еще одна чашка ромашкового чая, чтобы успокоиться. Белль взяла еще одну булочку, но нервное возбуждение отбило аппетит. Она потребовала, чтобы он пришел к ней! Она не ожидала такого от себя – так вести себя со своим мужем, без оглядки на то, кем он на самом деле был.

Белль всегда знала, даже будучи еще девочкой, что мальчики, а впоследствии и мужчины, находили ее привлекательной. Ее отец тоже понимал это. Он понял это намного раньше Белль, вот почему он никогда не отпускал ее одну. Девушку всегда сопровождала горничная или дуэнья. Позже Белль смогла убедить отца, что в состоянии сама охранять свою честь и добродетель. И это ей успешно удавалось, не считая того неприятного мокрого поцелуя с Гастоном. Другие мужчины всегда с интересом смотрели на нее, и Белль впоследствии стала замечать, какое она оказывает на них влияние. 

Откуда ей было знать, что муж ждал ее приглашения, боясь быть нежеланным гостем в ее спальне? Ведь она была его по праву. С другой стороны, откуда Румпельштильцхен мог знать, что внешность для нее не имеет значения, и его жена намного выше ценит внутренние качества человека, такие как доброта и внимательность, которые он показал в отношении нее? 

Румпельштильцхен сказал, что она прекрасна. Девушка вспомнила об этом только сейчас, убирая тарелки и остатки печенья в кладовку. Он сказал, что она была прекрасна, и более приятного, более искреннего комплимента Белль еще не слышала никогда. Эти простые слова полностью затмили даже наигранные восторги Гастона ее красотой.

Она задумалась о своей первой брачной ночи, убирая и моя посуду. Тогда девушка была слишком напугана и слишком благодарна за то, что он избавил ее от боли, чтобы думать о чем-то большем, чем о смиренном послушании. В ту ночь она даже не задумывалась о том, чтобы показать ему свою доброту в ответ. И еще она вспомнила – покраснев – как коснулась его щеки, в то время как он двигался в ней, и он поцеловал ее… с благодарностью? Да, наверняка это были благодарность и признательность!

Когда поверхность стола засверкала, и на ней не осталось ни единой крошки, Белль глубоко вздохнула и отправилась наверх к себе в комнату. Она не встретила Румпельштильцхена на своем пути и была рада этому. Красавица еще не отошла от смущения после их последнего разговора, и ей было неловко от наглости, с которой она говорила со своим мужем.

И в то же время улыбка не покидала ее почти весь день и все еще была на лице, когда она зашла в комнату и заперла дверь на ключ. На кровати стояли две больших корзины, полные одежды и нижнего белья, а так же бутылочек и баночек с различными настойками и лосьонами для волос. Женские мелочи, без которых было довольно сложно обойтись, и Белль была рада видеть их здесь, потому как в спешке сборов она совершенно забыла прихватить их с собой, покидая родной дом. За время пребывания в замке, волосы у нее стали жесткими и блеклыми, а кожа сухой, безжизненной, и Белль была благодарна горожанкам за их заботу и внимание. Она вновь могла принимать ванну с ароматными солями и эфирными маслами, смягчающими кожу; наносить на волосы травяные бальзамы, чтобы они стали мягкими и шелковистыми. В замке отца все это делала для нее Лотта, но сейчас, Белль поняла это, ей придется делать все самой, потому как магия Румпельштильцхена не брала такие вещи в расчет.

Его требование оставлять все зеркала прикрытыми все больше озадачивало новую хозяйку. Что бы муж ни думал о своей своеобразной внешности, он носил изысканные одежды и, без сомнения, обладал определенной степенью тщеславия. Белль считала себя скромной, собственная красота не была особо важна для нее, не более, чем другие ее положительные качества. Но, даже несмотря на это, тяжело обходиться без зеркал, ведь хотя бы иногда нужно убедиться, что она выглядит достаточно опрятно и аккуратно. 

Белль достала из корзины все, что ей потребуется утром, и отнесла в ванную. Корзины она осторожно поставила на комод в маленькой гостиной. Понимая, что ее густые волосы не высохнут к утру, если она вымоет их сейчас, девушка взяла щетку и, тщательно расчесав, заплела толстую косу. Конец косы она перехватила атласной лентой. Ей казалось, что мужчины предпочитают видеть волосы женщин свободно ниспадающими по плечам, чтобы у них была возможность коснуться их. Она вспомнила, как Румпельштильцхен провел кончиками пальцев по ее волосам в гостинице, так осторожно, будто боялся прикоснуться к ним. 

К тому же, он сможет развязать ленту и распустить ее волосы, если захочет. Так же, как когда-то он распустил узел любовника на ее платье. 

Белль прикусила губу, вспоминая свою первую брачную ночь. Воспоминания о ней были обрывочны, но каждый кусочек очень ярко запечатлелся в памяти и порой вставал перед глазами в самый неожиданный и неподходящий момент. Его вопросы, его прикосновения, его дрожь. Его уход. 

Ночная рубашка слегка помялась, но зато теперь она стала удобней и уютней. Белль села на стул у огня, закутавшись в шаль, и, подтянув под себя ноги, принялась ждать, вслушиваясь в тишину и пытаясь уловить шаги своего мужа. Она не чувствовала нетерпения, ожидая его, но ей понравился поцелуй на кухне, и она не могла выкинуть из головы его благодарный поцелуй в их брачную ночь. Эти тихие знаки внимания он дарил ей только в темноте, словно остерегаясь оказывать их при дневном свете.

Когда не осталось сил сдерживать зевоту, и огонь почти потух, Белль загасила все свечи, кроме одной, отперла дверь и залезла в кровать под одеяло, пытаясь согреться. 

В самые холодные зимние ночи в замке отца, Белль, чтобы согреться, делила постель с Лоттой. А также, иногда, с бесчисленным числом кошек и котов, когда горничная была слишком сонной и уставшей, чтобы их прогнать. Постель была не слишком большой и предназначалась для одного человека, поэтому ее удавалось довольно быстро согреть. Эту новую, огромную постель было очень тяжело согреть в одиночестве, даже в теплой комнате. Уже в полудреме Белль подумала, что, наверное, нужно попросить мужа разрешения завести кошку, или помочь магией, которая могла бы согревать девушке ноги.

Прошел час или больше, прежде чем Белль услышала шаги. Он спускался с верхнего этажа, куда всегда уходил с наступлением темноты. Белль не исследовала верхние этажи и понятия не имела, что можно было делать там так долго в одиночестве. Возможно, там находилась его спальня, но он говорил, что почти не спит, поэтому, чем он там все-таки занимался, оставалось загадкой.

Красавица затаила дыхание, когда он достиг площадки перед ее дверью и остановился. 

Волна слепого страха брачной ночи нахлынула на девушку неожиданно и нежеланно. Но теперь у нее было немного знаний о том, что должно произойти, и она, медленно и глубоко вздохнув, взяла себя в руки. Румпельштильцхен толкнул дверь и остановился на пороге комнаты.

Единственная оставшаяся свеча, казалось, встревожила его, и он не спешил заходить внутрь, нерешительно положив руку на ручку двери. Мужчина сперва посмотрел на огонь свечи, затем перевел взгляд на Белль и попытался слабо улыбнуться.

\- Я думал, вы будете спать, - сказал он, когда Белль села в постели.  
\- Я не устала, - ответила она, изучая свои руки так же, как это любил делать он. - Просто немного холодно.  
\- Хм, - наконец, Румпельштильцхен зашел в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. Огонь в камине немного вырос, когда он подошел ближе к кровати и присел на самый краешек. Белль заметила, что он снял свой жилет, оставшись только в шелковой рубашке, и сейчас выглядел менее внушительно и страшно. - Итак, - сказал он тихо, и переливы его голоса напомнили ей, кто он был на самом деле. - Вы хотите, чтобы я был вашим мужем, несмотря ни на что? 

У Белль не нашлось ответа, который был бы одновременно кратким и правдивым. Она взяла его за руку и неохотно покинула согретое место в центре кровати, чтобы пересесть поближе к мужу. Румпельштильцхен осторожно держал ее руку, опустив голову так, чтобы волосы скрывали его лицо.

\- А вы хотите иметь жену, которая не будет женой? - грустно спросила она. - Просто очередное украшение для еще одного вашего пыльного пьедестала? - покачав головой, Белль положила вторую руку ему на плечо. - Вы жалеете, что потребовали меня в качестве вашей платы, сейчас, когда я здесь? 

Как Белль не ответила на его вопрос, так и Румпельштильцхен не ответил на ее. Она услышала, как он тяжело сглотнул и отвернулся. Сейчас он казался просто маленьким человечком в центре магического смерча – недосягаемым и далеким, несмотря на то, что физически находился совсем близко. 

Его пальцы коснулись ее ладони, и Белль почувствовала что-то небольшое и твердое в своей руке. Она раскрыла ладонь, чтобы посмотреть, что он дал ей. Это была крошечная стеклянная бутылочка, запечатанная восковой пробкой. В скляночке словно тлели угли, но она была довольно прохладной на ощупь.

\- Для вашего удовольствия, - сказал он напряженно. - Я могу доставить его вам с помощью этого зелья.

Белль уставилась на пузырек, завороженная игрой света в заполнявшей его живой субстанции. 

\- Вы... Вы используете это? 

Он беззвучно рассмеялся, и в этом смехе не было никаких признаков его нервного, неприятного хихиканья.

\- Немногим мужчинам понадобятся мои зелья, чтобы помочь им насладиться такой прекрасной девушкой как вы, моя дорогая. Удовольствие женщины более… неуловимо, - он повернул голову, чтобы видеть бутылочку в ее ладони, и коснулся восковой пробки. - Я заключил много хороших сделок, благодаря этому.

Белль осторожно сжала бутылочку в ладони и улыбнулась:  
\- Одна женщина сказала мне, что мужчины менее прихотливы. Это то, что она имела в виду?  
\- Скорей всего, - он тоже улыбнулся, но его улыбка вышла скорее грустной.  
\- Мне не нужно это, если вы этим не пользуетесь, - сказала она, хотя любопытство и искушало ее. Она хотела вернуть ему бутылочку, но он поднял руку в знак протеста.  
\- Оставь себе, - сказал он. - Это мелочь.  
\- И ваша цена, сэр? 

Он вздрогнул, и Белль пожалела, что попыталась дразнить его, но он все же назвал свою цену:  
\- Пусть будет поцелуй.

Румпельштильцхен сам потянулся к ней, когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки, и он задержался совсем ненадолго, прижимаясь губами к ее устам, закрыв глаза. Он тихо вздохнул, когда поцелуй прервался и Белль отстранилась. 

\- Справедливая цена, - кивнул он. - И будьте осторожны, миледи. Не пейте это зелье, если не собираетесь получить насыщение в ближайшее время. 

Белль почувствовала нотку озорства в предупреждении, но не придала этому значения. Она и не собиралась пить зелье, ей просто хотелось обладать этим странным сияющим флакончиком, полным загадочных, магических возможностей. Однако его выбор слов она почему-то приняла близко к сердцу. Насыщение? 

\- Поставьте его на мой сундук, пожалуйста, - она отдала ему бутылочку. - И идем в кровать? 

Белль забралась под одеяло, стараясь найти теплое место и не касаться ногами остывших простыней. Румпельштильцхен поставил бутылочку на крышку сундука с преувеличенной осторожностью, и девушка слышала его учащенное неровное дыхание, когда он вернулся к постели.

Как и прежде, он потушил в комнате все свечи, за исключением огня в камине. Как и прежде, когда он совершил неуклюжее путешествие под одеялом поближе к Белль, на нем уже была шелковая ночная рубашка вместо его повседневной одежды из кожи.

\- Я слишком откровенная, да? - спросила она. В темноте было гораздо легче озвучить то, что ее волновало.  
\- Нет, - ответил он, по-прежнему напряженно, но мягко. Оказавшись рядом с ней, он нашел ее руку и поднес к губам. - Если бы все были столь же мудры в таком юном возрасте... - его голос изменился, и сейчас рядом с ней находился скорее озорник, восторгающийся собственным остроумием, - я бы остался без работы, верно? Было бы очень жаль. 

Смех никогда не входил в туманное представление Белль о супружеском ложе. Она не могла представить себе мрачного Гастона беззаботно смеющимся вообще, не говоря уже об их постели. Но разве есть лучший способ расслабить человека и узнать его поближе, чем хорошенько посмеяться вместе с ним? Страх девушки полностью исчез, когда к пронзительному хихиканью Румпельштильцхена присоединился ее неуверенный смешок. Как усталость успокоила ее в их первую брачную ночь, так и его смех повлиял на нее сейчас. 

\- Ну, а сейчас… - начал Румпельштильцхен, когда они успокоились. Он дотронулся до ее лица, едва касаясь длинными ногтями кожи. Почувствовав это нежное прикосновение, Белль поняла, что, должно быть, он видел в темноте намного лучше нее. - Сейчас вы хотите удовольствия, я прав?

Его пальцы двинулись вдоль ее челюсти, а затем вниз по горлу, остановившись у ворота ночной рубашки. Он дрожал, но не так сильно, как раньше. Белль лежала неподвижно, ей было тепло и уютно под одеялом, и она полностью отдалась ощущениям, которые он дарил ей, изучая ее тело.

Это не было похоже на деловитые прикосновения первой брачной ночи, когда он держал свое слово сделать все как можно быстрее. Румпельштильцхен провел ладонью по ее груди, вначале по левому полушарию, затем по правому. Она резко втянула в себя воздух и слегка напряглась. Белль всегда считала женскую грудь простым украшением, которая только с рождением первого ребенка будет использоваться по назначению. Когда он коснулся ее там, что-то напряглось внизу живота, и ей не удалось сохранить спокойствие, пока он делал так. Муж сжал одну грудь через ночную рубашку, в тишине комнаты отчетливо было слышно его прерывистое, частое дыхание. 

Белль чувствовала непонятное томление во всем теле, когда он снова сжал мягкое полушарие. Румпельштильцхен опустил руку ниже и схватил ее за талию, притягивая к себе, пока она не оказалась плотно прижатой к нему. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее. Это не было похоже на поцелуи, которые знала Белль. Ни нежное, сладкое прикосновение, которое она разделяла с мужем. Ни гротескные и грубые вторжения Гастона, когда тот попытался поцеловать ее. Губы Румпельштильцхена жадно прижались к ней, и она ахнула... О, он сладко дразнил ее губы своим языком, проникая внутрь, в то время как его руки крепко прижимали ее к своему телу. 

Она попыталась встретиться с его языком, но у них оказались прямо противоположные цели - его требовательный рот спустился к ее подбородку, а затем по горлу вниз, к плечу. 

Это, подумала она, слишком взбудораженная новыми ощущениями, чтобы испугаться их, это и есть то, что нуждалось в насыщении. Эта настойчивость, эта жажда тела, заставившая его схватить Белль за бедра и настойчиво раздвинуть их.

На этот раз вещество, которым он смазывал ее, оказалось теплым, и Белль задрожала от удовольствия, когда он коснулся ее там. Она чувствовала нечто похожее и раньше, когда сама прикасалась к себе, но эти ощущения были бледной тенью по сравнению с тем, когда его рука нежно изучала ее, а не просто готовила. Его ладонь осторожно погладила жесткие кудри, а затем спустилась ниже, касаясь кончиками пальцев самого сокровенного места. 

Она закусила губу, стараясь изо всех сил быть по-прежнему спокойной и послушной для него, но это было настоящим мучением. 

Белль хотела, чтобы он остановил это, чтобы он оказался в ней и заполнил это ноющую пустоту внутри, рожденную его скользкими пальцами. 

А потом... Потом он вдруг остановился, его рука легла на ее колено, оставаясь там неподвижной, и Белль почувствовала себя словно лишенной чего-то. Он наклонился к ней, находясь между ее ног, как и раньше, но лишь нежно поцеловал, не делая попыток войти в нее. Это было больше, чем она могла вынести, и в попытках соблюдать тишину, с ее губ сорвался звук, заставивший его замереть. Она смутилась.

\- Что такое? - спросил он, тяжело дыша. Он был совершенно неподвижен, глаза внимательно и пристально изучали ее.

Теперь, когда Румпельштильцхен не касался ее повсюду, Белль снова могла ясно мыслить. Она потянулась к нему.

\- Ничего, - уверила она. - Просто… это все новое для меня, - она обхватила лицо мужа обеими руками, чувствуя его дрожь и пот. Его мягкие волосы коснулись ее руки. Как она могла объяснить ему, какие ощущения он дарил ей? У нее не было слов, которые могли бы описать это. Ее муж дрожал, ожидая ее.

Белль приподнялась и попыталась поцеловать его. Это был неуклюжий поцелуй, но он, казалось, возбудил его еще больше. Она вновь сделала это, обнимая его за спину и притягивая к себе, пытаясь найти голую кожу под своими пальцами. 

Принять его внутрь оказалось нетрудно и совсем не больно. Румпельштильцхен не стал ждать и спрашивать ее, как делал это раньше. Он проталкивал себя глубже и глубже, пока они не оказались прижаты друг к другу, после чего просунул руки под ее плечи, прижимая еще ближе к себе. Это было похоже на ощущения его везде и повсюду. Его бедра прижаты к ее бедрам, грудь касалась ее грудей, а голодный и влажный рот блуждал везде, куда он мог дотянуться. 

Белль никогда не чувствовала себя так... Да, определенно, она никогда не чувствовала себя ТАК. Муж нежно двигался в ней, его руки сжали ее плечи так, что ногти впивались в кожу, но даже эта небольшая боль стала частью головоломки, частью этих захватывающих ощущений, в которых Белль совершенно потерялась. 

На этот раз она знала, как выглядит его удовлетворение. Нежные раскачивания становились все резче и быстрее, его руки сжались в кулаки под ней. Румпельштильцхен прижал лицо к ее шее, обжигая горячим дыханием, а потом издал сдавленный звук, похожий на стон. Его судорожные движения стали короче и мельче, а затем он остановился и выскользнул из нее, горячий и влажный.

Насытившийся, подумала девушка, гладя его волосы очень нежно и не обращая внимания на вес мужского тела, давящий на нее. Сейчас он был теплее и желаннее любого одеяла. Обнимая задыхающегося мужа, она изучала новое слово, пытаясь запомнить, что оно означает. Он насытился. 

Это было хорошее слово.

Румпельштильцхен не попытался откатиться от нее, как это было раньше. Вместо этого он напряг руки и неловко, но с удивительной силой, поменялся с ней местами так, чтобы оказаться под супругой. Затем он осторожно прошелся по ней руками, стараясь расправить ночную рубашку, чтобы прикрыть ее наготу ниже спины и вернуть немного утерянного чувства собственного достоинства. Они сбили постельное белье в изножье кровати, Белль чувствовала скомканное одеяло своими лодыжками. 

О боги, она капала на него! Неужели опять кровь? Она отпрянула от мужчины, прижимая ночную рубашку между ног и бормоча невнятные извинения. Но, прежде чем она успела вскочить с кровати, Румпельштильцхен поймал ее и притянул к себе. 

\- Нет, дорогая, это не то, что ты подумала, - сказал он, удерживая Белль до тех пор, пока она не успокоилась. Затем он отпустил ее. - Тише, тише. Это грязное дело.  
\- Ох, - голос прозвучал тихо и неуверенно. Белль позволила ему прижать свою голову к его плечу. Оно было теплым и приятным на ощупь. Его руки ласкали ее волосы, а затем – она улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что была смущена своим собственным невежеством - он стащил ленту с ее волос и распустил толстую косу. - Вы, должно быть, считаете меня таким ребенком, - сказала она, сердясь на себя, и, если по чести, на него тоже. Белль чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, неправильно, но то, что они только что сделали, было так приятно... 

\- Белль, - произнес он глубоким и успокаивающим тоном. - Ты не ребенок.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	9. Особая потребность

Белль спала неспокойно и проснулась на рассвете одна, в своей кровати. Постельное белье было все перекручено и сбито - девушка явно сильно ворочалась во сне. Она и не надеялась, что муж останется с ней рядом, но спокойствие определенно не было частью его натуры. Уходя, он прошептал, что не должен мешать ей спать, и покинул спальню. 

"Интересно", - подумала она, - "неужели он провел всю ночь за прялкой, превращая солому в золото?" 

К середине утра Белль по-прежнему не заметила никаких признаков Румпельштильцхена. Его не было возле прялки, когда она принесла ему чай, поэтому девушка из любопытства решила подняться наверх, куда, как слышала Белль, он поднялся сразу после того, как покинул ее комнату. В любом случае, откуда-то надо было начинать поиски.

Поднявшись выше своих покоев всего на один лестничный пролет, Белль столкнулась с тяжелым выбором, куда двигаться дальше: перед ней был длинный коридор, в конце которого виднелась еще одна узкая винтовая лестница, несколько дверей, а еще была лестница, на которой она стояла прямо сейчас, ведущая наверх - в башню. У нее не было даже приблизительного плана замка, и она решила попробовать открыть дверь, находящуюся прямо над ее собственной комнатой. 

В комнате было пусто и очень грязно. Белль закашлялась и поспешила закрыть дверь, отмахиваясь рукой от клубов пыли. За тремя другими дверьми оказались такие же пустые комнаты, покрытые толстым слоем пыли. Девушка быстро закрыла очередную дверь и решила проверить последнюю, третью комнату. Дверь не открылась, когда она толкнула ее, и Белль вспомнила предостережение Румпельштильцхена не пытаться проникнуть в комнату, если дверь не отопрется от ее прикосновения. Это была первая дверь, которая ей не подчинилась.

Естественно, ей сразу же захотелось узнать, что находится в этой комнате, но послушание взяло верх над любопытством. Она вернулась к лестнице и поднялась еще на один пролет. Выше вела еще одна лестница, настолько узкая, что Белль едва смогла бы там протиснуться, реши она подняться наверх. Но она все же приподняла юбки и начала подъем. Наверху оказалось еще одно помещение. 

Белль поняла, что нашла мужа, прежде чем достигла вершины лестницы. Послышались шаги, и Румпельштильцхен встретил ее с серьезным выражением на лице и заложенными за спину руками.

– Вот вы где, - сказала она, слегка запыхавшись после подъема.  
– Да, я здесь, - согласился он мягко, отойдя в сторону. Это была почти круглая комната с деревянным полом и деревянными высокими арками. Белль увидела вокруг творческий беспорядок. Все указывало на бурную деятельность – на столе лежали раскрытые книги, поверх них были разбросаны перья, развернутые свитки, колбы, банки, бутылки, какие-то пакеты и прочие странные вещи, о назначении которых Белль могла только догадываться. Стены были скрыты за высокими шкафами, заполненными книгами. Возле низкого окошка примостилась еще одна прялка. Все окна были распахнуты настежь, и в комнате было морозно.  
– Все хорошо, моя леди?  
– Да, спасибо, – после ванны Белль чувствовала себя намного лучше, волосы ее были чистыми и шелковистыми, а кожа мягкой и гладкой. Она не могла вспомнить, что нарушило ее сон с утра, и мучавшее затяжное беспокойство слегка притупилось под натиском любопытства и новых впечатлений, полученных в результате изучения его замка. – Так вот, где вы пропадаете? 

К ее удивлению, Румпельштильцхен задумался и не сразу ответил на этот простой вопрос. 

– Думаю, это то место, откуда я прихожу, - он решительно кивнул. – Да. Здесь моя работа. Мои зелья, мои травы и книги.  
– И прялка, – Белль заметила, что он уделяет время своей прялке ничуть не меньше, чем всем остальным своим делам. Корзина, стоящая рядом с ней, была полна золотых нитей. – Еще больше соломы, превращенной в золото.  
– Да, - его голос прозвучал неуверенно, словно ему показалось, будто она критикует его времяпровождение. – Может быть, вы могли приносить мне свежую солому и сюда? – в его голосе она услышала легкую надежду и неуверенность. Белль улыбнулась, повернувшись к мужу. Его внешность больше не смущала ее, когда он говорил так тихо и осторожно. Она начинала привыкать к цвету его кожи и странным глазам.  
– Конечно, – заверила она. – А вы никогда не прядете шерсть или лен? 

Он пожал плечами, отчего его кожаный сюртук едва слышно скрипнул. 

– Кто угодно может делать это, – он игриво наморщил нос, и Белль рассмеялась.  
– Так вот почему вы тратите свое время, превращая солому в золото? Потому что никто другой не может этого?  
– Эта причина ничем не хуже любых других. 

Румпельштильцхен отошел к одному из своих рабочих столов и закрыл книгу. Белль успела увидеть, правда, всего только на мгновенье, что он использовал одну из ее лент в качестве закладки.  
Чувствуя, что краснеет, девушка спрятала от него свою улыбку, делая вид, что изучает книжные полки. Ей было очень приятно это маленькое проявление его сентиментальности.  
Дома книги были для нее настоящим сокровищем, она смогла взять с собой в замок только две – самые любимые детские книжки, без которых не могла представить свою жизнь, - и этого ей явно было недостаточно. Книги Румпельштильцхена были менее легкомысленными - травы и яды, история, геральдика. Многие из них были настолько потертыми и старыми, что на корешке совершенно нельзя было разобрать название или вообще получить какое-либо представление об их содержании. 

– Я всегда хотела увидеть место, где колдун создает свои заклинания… – сказала она, когда после обхода и осмотра комнаты оказалась снова рядом с магом. Похоже, перед ее приходом он был занят нарезкой каких-то растений и кореньев и отвлекся от работы. – …или варит зелья.  
– Интересное желание, – произнес он, нахмурившись. – Теперь вы осуществили его.  
– Это похоже на кухню, – решила она. – Грязную кухню.

Румпельштильцхен, двигаясь быстрее, чем змея, поймал ее за запястье, когда Белль потянулась к мраморному котелку, полному желтоватой неприятной жижи. Его захват не был грубым, и совсем не болезненным, но он твердо держал ее руку неподвижно. 

– Осторожней, дорогуша. Это яд. Не трогайте ничего здесь без спросу, – Белль быстро кивнула, и его хватка ослабла, но он не отпустил ее. – То, что не причиняет вреда моей толстой коже, может отделить вашу плоть от костей в мгновение ока, – добавил он своим певучим тоном, в котором слышалась жестокость. – А я и вправду не могу допустить этого. 

Белль тяжело сглотнула.

– Я-я буду осторожной, – она боялась спросить, зачем он варит такую страшную вещь, такой сильный яд. – А д-дверь, у подножия лестницы?..  
– А? – он моргнул, словно возвращаясь к ней откуда-то издалека. – Моя комната,– он заметил, что напугал девушку, и осторожно отпустил ее пульсирующую руку. – Там ничего не причинит вам вреда, – он неопределенно взмахнул рукой. – Вы можете войти туда, если хотите. Я там редко бываю.

Это снова было завершением разговора, и он без лишних слов, в своей прохладной манере выпроваживал гостью небрежным жестом, указывая той в сторону лестницы. Белль почувствовала, как опустились плечи, но, вспомнив о своей ленте, выглядывающей из-под толстых страниц книги, постаралась зафиксировать увиденную картину в памяти. Человек, вытащивший прошлой ночью ленту из ее волос, был добрым и нежным, он робко ласкал ее распущенные волосы, когда она лежала рядом с ним. Этот мужчина хотел сохранить что-то на память о прошлой ночи. 

Как это может быть тот же человек, что так пугает ее сейчас, что вот так просто стал холодным и страшным буквально в одно мгновение? 

Белль задержала дыхание, пока спускалась с лестницы, и глубоко вдохнула только оказавшись на нижнем пролете, вне пределов его видимости. Дверь, которая ранее была закрыта для нее, теперь оказалась приоткрыта, словно приглашая войти. Она осторожно толкнула ее кончиками пальцев, злясь на себя за свою боязнь прикоснуться к этой треклятой двери. Румпельштильцхен же сказал, что ничто не причинит ей здесь вреда. 

Его комната поражала простотой. Здесь была только узкая кровать, платяной шкаф и простой коричневый ковер на полу между ними. Ни украшений, ни каких-либо удобств, только толстая овечья шкура, висящая на спинке кровати. В комнате не было ни камина, ни окна. Место, предназначенное исключительно для сна. 

Любопытство пересилило неловкость от того, что она делает это без спросу, и девушка открыла платяной шкаф. Там находились его шелковые рубашки, в основном, землистого или золотистого оттенков, и кожаные бриджи. Более богатым по цветовой гамме оказался большой выбор жилетов, плащей и мантий. Все они были тонкой работы, достойные особы королевских кровей, но смотрелись очень скромно в этой темной комнатушке.

Зеркала здесь не было. 

Что же он за человек такой, ее муж? Живет в замке, но спит в отшельнической комнатушке, одевается в лучшие наряды, но не смотрится в зеркала… Дарит сладкое наслаждение, а затем уходит готовить самые страшные яды...  
Впервые Белль загрустила, тоскуя о простоте своей прошлой жизни. Ее обязанности были ясными и простыми – блюсти свою честь, любить и уважать отца, быть щедрой и справедливой к своему народу... Она понимала, что должна делать и где ее место в жизни. Знала, какое будущее ее ждет. Сперва стать невестой, затем женой и матерью. Это, конечно, не было пределом ее мечтаний, но зато было простым и понятным. Вся ее жизнь была простой и понятной.

Белль вернулась на кухню, где она могла отгородиться от странности и неопределенности своей текущей участи. Кухня всегда была просто кухней – понятной, полезной, теплой и уютной. И девушка была твердо настроена научиться самостоятельно пользоваться ею. Красавица решила приготовить себе обед, сварив несколько яиц в большом железном горшке.

Ее няня варила для нее яйца, когда Белль была ребенком, и она помнила нежный вкус белков и золотистую тягучую сердцевину, которые скрывались под жесткой скорлупой. Она не знала, сколько нужно времени, чтобы яйца сварились, поэтому вынула их чуть раньше необходимого и разочаровалась, получив в результате что-то нелицеприятное. Но все же Белль приготовила их сама, поэтому съела с кусочком хлеба с маслом. И хотя первый опыт стал неудачным, она чувствовала, что начало было положено.

~ + ~

Беспокойство вернулось с наступлением ночи.

Белль чувствовала себя странно, с тех пор как Румпельштильцхен покинул ее прошлой ночью. Она не могла решить для себя, хочет ли повторения этой ночи или же хочет побыть сегодня одна. Ей не было больно, как в их первую брачную ночь. Наоборот, она чувствовала странную потребность – глубокую, томящую и чуть-чуть болезненную. Это ощущение вспыхнуло внезапно в такт ее пульсу и вызывало испарину на лбу.  
Белль знала, что женщины испытывали определенный дискомфорт, прежде чем понять, что носят под сердцем дитя, но ведь для этого еще было слишком рано, разве нет? И, кроме того, ощущения не были неприятными. Это было чувство странного томления в тех местах, где ее касался, словно он оставил ее более пустой, чем до того, как он взял ее. 

Это не было похоже на желание, вроде голода или жажды, а когда она вспоминала его объятия и поцелуи, пульс учащался и тяжелое томление нарастало.

Такой Румпельштильцхен и нашел ее, зайдя к ней в комнату после полуночи. Белль сидела в кресле возле камина, подобрав под себя ноги и устремив пустой задумчивый взгляд в огонь. Он осторожно вошел и принялся кротко ждать какого-то знака от девушки. Знака, что ему не запрещено заходить. Белль, чьи последние воспоминания о муже были о том, как он хладнокровно выгнал ее, перед этим жестко схватив за руку, чувствовала, что вот-вот утонет в своем смятении. 

– Не спится? – после недолгого молчания спросил Румпельштильцхен и присел на корточки между креслом Белль и камином, аккуратно балансируя на цыпочках и глядя на нее снизу вверх. Сейчас он был бдительным и осторожным. Белль видела надежду в глубине его глаз и была уверена, что он хотел бы повторить вчерашнюю ночь. По крайней мере, хоть в чем-то можно было быть уверенной в отношении собственного мужа.  
– Я уже собиралась ложиться спать, – солгала она. Как правило, ей было сложно врать кому-либо, но сейчас вышло легко и естественно. Она не могла сказать ему правду, сказать, что беспокоило ее. Белль все равно не смогла бы подобрать правильных слов, даже если бы муж был готов ее выслушать.  
Румпельштильцхен выпрямился с атлетической грациозностью вслед за ней и пристально посмотрел на Белль, внимательно изучая сверху донизу:  
– Новая ночная сорочка?  
– Старая, – сказала девушка, глядя в пол. Их ночная деятельность привела ее предыдущую рубашку в неприглядный вид, и теперь та в скомканном виде отмокала в тазу, дожидаясь времен, когда Белль узнает, что это такое - быть прачкой.  
Он приобнял ее за талию, и Белль, не удержавшись, вздрогнула. Она была готова к его прикосновениям под одеялом, в их постели, в темноте, но вот так, посреди комнаты…  
– Уже не так хочется, чтобы я был твоим настоящим мужем, а? – жестокая насмешка заиграла на его лице, а голос источал яд, когда он наклонился к ее уху и шепнул:  
– Понимаю. 

Она оттолкнула его, но без особого энтузиазма. Белль не хотела, чтобы он ушел; только чтобы сбросил свою жестокую злую маску, которая смущала и расстраивала ее.

– Нет, не понимаете! – сердито воскликнула она. – Я сама ничего не понимаю, так что сомневаюсь, что и вы можете, – Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, словно она ударила его, а не просто озвучила свое мнение. Его рот приоткрылся, глаза широко распахнулись от удивления. – Я слишком многого не понимаю, – выдавила она из себя, пораженная, что ее голос прозвучал скорее сердито, чем жалобно. Она и чувствовала себя несчастной, жалуясь мужу, который был так нежен и заботлив с ней. – Я не знаю, что жена должна чувствовать.

Упрямство и гордость удерживали ее от того, чтобы позволить слезам скатиться по щекам, но вместо этого она ухватилась за запястье, которое он ранее слишком сильно схватил.  
Он хотел уйти. Белль физически ощущала, как некая невидимая сила пытается вытащить его из ее комнаты и оставить наедине с жалостью к себе. Но сейчас, какое бы сильное желание он ни испытывал относительно ее тела, оно было подавлено сильной тревогой, вызванной ее поведением. 

Он хотел уйти, но остался. Румпельштильцхен подошел совсем близко и теперь нервно переступал с ноги на ногу. 

– Я, возможно, вчера был… слишком груб? – тихо спросил он, когда молчание стало совсем невыносимым.  
– О, нет! – она посмотрела на него, расстроенная тем, что он мог сделать такой неправильный вывод. – Ох, не в этом дело. Совсем не в этом, – она увидела, что он чуть расслабился от этих слов. – Я чувствую себя так... – она умолкла, понимая, что в этом и крылся корень ее проблем. Она чувствовала то, что не могла понять и уж тем более объяснить. – Я действительно не хочу, чтобы ты уходил.  
– Ну, тогда… – начал Румпельштильцхен, садясь в кресло и слегка похлопав себя по колену, – …присядь сюда ненадолго. 

Белль чувствовала себя глупо, пристроившись у него на коленях, как маленькая девочка, но ощущения были совсем другими. Колени ее отца вызывали воспоминания о смехе, его рассказах, теплоте и уюте.  
Колени мужа ощущались совсем по-другому. Она чувствовала мягкую ткань своей сорочки и разделяющую их тела крепкую кожу его штанов. Белль больше не чувствовала себя глупо. Он обнял ее за талию и мягко прислонил к своей груди так, что голова девушки легла ему на плечо. 

Это было бы неудобно, если бы он не был так силен. Его руки с легкостью придерживали ее, что позволило Белль расслабиться и перестать пытаться удержать свое тело в вертикальном положении. Свободной рукой он дотронулся до ее груди, и девушка словно со стороны увидела, как маг осторожно и нежно сжал своими пальцами мягкое полушарие. Его кожа и ногти казались неестественно темными на фоне ее ночной рубашки, но эта была та же рука, что касалась ее вчера в темноте, напомнила себе Белль. Поначалу она испытала шок, увидев его руку зеленоватого оттенка так близко, но затем паника уступила место воспоминаниям о его нежности и заботе, и Белль расслабилась. 

– Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, – сказал он, медленно массируя ее грудь. – Особенно дай знать, если мои действия не понравятся тебе.  
– Это мне нравится, – сказала она тихо. Было трудно говорить, когда он пробуждал в ней такой водоворот чувств и неясных желаний. Где сейчас был тот человек, то существо, что жестко схватило ее за руку, удерживая от прикосновения к яду?

С тихим одобрительным ворчанием Румпельштильцхен сдвинул ее вес немного в сторону и переключил внимание на другую грудь. На этот раз он нежно сдавил сосок и покатал его между пальцами, как прокатывал волокна шерсти, прежде чем превратить их в золото. Сосок сжался в тугой комочек. Румпельштильцхен погладил его всей ладонью, слегка придавив. Белль закусила губу, пытаясь разобраться в своих чувствах. Ей нравились ощущения, которое дарили его руки, но с другой стороны это заставило острее чувствовать ноющую пустоту внутри, и это было не слишком приятно. Ей хотелось большего, что-то тревожило ее… Но, ох, ей так нравилось, как он прикасался, гладил, ласкал... Он повторил свою ласку, и девушка не смогла усидеть спокойно на его коленях, нижняя часть тела напряглась, и она глубоко вздохнула, пытаясь расслабиться.

– Я думаю, моя леди, что вас сейчас беспокоит потребность особого рода, – Румпельштильцхен самодовольно улыбнулся. Она отчетливо слышала это самодовольство в его голосе. – Не хотите ли попробовать моего зелья, дорогая? – последние слова он произнес, ущипнув ее сосок так, что девушка задохнулась. Не от боли, от шока: словно маленькая молния прошла меж ее бедер. – Эффективность абсолютно гарантирована, – жарко прошептал он ей на ухо.

Белль попыталась отказаться, но ее язык не желал повиноваться. Она лишь отрицательно покачала головой и поерзала у него на коленях, чтобы избежать давления чего-то твердого под собой. 

Как и прежде, когда его рука перестала касаться ее груди, Белль почувствовала себя словно лишенной чего-то. Он начал медленно расстегивать у горла пуговицы ее ночной сорочки, причем настолько деликатно и осторожно, что перед глазами Белль вновь встала картина, как мужчина аккуратно пропускает сквозь свои тонкие пальцы шерстяную нить…

Она закрыла глаза. Скромность снова пыталась диктовать ей, как стоит поступить, но на этот раз она твердо решила не обращать внимания на этот настойчивый голос. Прикосновения мужа не были ни грехом, ни преступлением. Ей нечего было стыдиться. Его взгляд был твердым и уверенным, встретившись с ее, а когда Румпельштильцхен ослабил ворот ее сорочки и просунул в него руку, касаясь голой кожи на груди, Белль забыла, что вообще сомневалась в правильности и приемлемости его действий. Его теплая кожа имела странный рельеф, но ладони были мягкими и гладкими. Нежно обхватив ее обнажившуюся плоть, Румпельштильцхен провел открытой ладонью по напрягшемуся сверхчувствительному соску, что послало по телу Белль теплую волну. 

Девушка вдруг поняла, что дрожит всем телом, будто оно превратилось в натянутую до отказа струну. Она узнала эту дрожь – так же дрожал и он, когда пришел к ней в их первую брачную ночь. Неужели он чувствовал тогда то же самое, что и она сейчас? От этой мысли перехватило дух. Белль почувствовала, что между ног стало влажно даже без бальзама мужа. Это и есть желание? Она хочет его? 

Она должна была рассказать ему о своем, только что сделанном, открытии. Открыв глаза, Белль почувствовала головокружение, а также увидела, что Румпельштильцхен потушил все свечи, оставив гореть только камин. Легкий отсвет огня позволял Белль разглядеть его силуэт, но скрывал своеобразный оттенок его кожи и жутковатую улыбку. Он считал себя слишком отвратительным для нее. Она же считала его слишком терпеливым, слишком добрым для такой невежественной жены, коей являлась сама. Несколько слезинок скатилось по щекам, прежде чем она закусила губу и сумела остановить их. Белль не хотела, чтобы он неверно истолковал эти слезы. Не тогда, когда он дарил ей такое наслаждение.

Ночная рубашка стала мешать девушке. Когда она надевала ее, было приятно чувствовать знакомую успокаивающую прохладу ткани. Теперь Белль было жарко и душно, она потела, раскрасневшаяся и разгоряченная... она вся горела, и это было неприятно и приятно одновременно, как и тяжесть внизу живота, и влажность между бедер. Румпельштильцхен снова накрыл ладонью ее грудь и нежно покатал между пальцами сосок, посылая новую горячую волну в низ живота. 

Он тяжело и шумно дышал, спрятав лицо в ее волосах, и Белль вспомнила прошлую ночь, как она наслаждалась, видя его удовольствие. Как ей было приятно предлагать и отдавать свое тело, чтобы подарить ему наслаждение и удовлетворение. Испытывал ли он сейчас то же самое, даря наслаждение и получая от этого не меньшее удовольствие?

Она ждала... Нет, была готова... Нет, жаждала его руку там, между своих ног, чтобы он ласкал ее, как тогда, когда подготавливал раньше. Когда он начал приподнимать сорочку, и вместе с тем случайно коснулся ее рукой того самого заветного места между ног, Белль вскрикнула. Он положил свою руку поверх ее, касаясь влажных складочек, а затем – о, сладкие небеса! – начал двигать ее рукой, скользя по мокрой плоти, выписывая замысловатые узоры. Она не могла раздвинуть ноги шире, не пошевелившись, а шевелиться ей хотелось не больше, чем броситься в огонь камина. 

– Руководи моей рукой, – потребовал он таким охрипшим и низким голосом, какого ей еще не доводилось от него слышать. Она повиновалась без малейших размышлений. Все ее существо, казалось, сосредоточилось в том месте, где соприкасались их руки. Когда она схватила его за руку и коснулась ею своего заветного местечка, от ощущения его сухой кожи, скользящей по ее влажным губам, перед глазами вспыхнули звезды. Приятные ощущения во время их связи не шли ни в какое сравнении с тем, что она чувствовала сейчас. Ей хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно. С другой стороны, ее засасывало в какую-то чудовищную по силе воронку, и, разумеется, подобное не может продолжаться вечно.  
Румпельштильцхен шептал ей нежные слова, обжигая дыханием ушко, его язык выводил узоры на шее девушки, будто он безумно тосковал по ее губам. Белль отпустила его руку и закричала, снова и снова, в то время как он продолжал ласкать ее только своими пальцами - увереннее, настойчивее, быстрее. 

Что-то будто вдруг надломилось в ней, какая-то пульсирующая радость взорвалась внизу живота, разливаясь по всему телу, и Белль забилась в руках мужчины, находясь во власти всепоглощающего оргазма.  
Крики переросли во всхлипывания, ощущения пошли на спад. Безумные, счастливые слезы катились из ее глаз, в то время как маленький кулачок колотил его в грудь. Румпельштильцхен крепко и бережно прижимал ее к себе, ожидая, когда пройдет эта эмоциональная буря.

Он держал жену в кольце своих рук до тех пор, пока Белль не попыталась слезть с его колен, но, покачнувшись, словно пьяная, она вновь оказалась в его руках, прижатая к крепкому мужскому телу. 

– Это... помогло с вашей проблемой? – он спросил это так робко, что она чуть не рассмеялась.  
– Думаю, да, – ответила она, обнаружив, что в голосе слышится мечтательное придыхание и одновременно легкая хрипотца из-за слез и подступающей сонливости. – О, думаю, определенно помогло!  
– Очень хорошо, – он встал, подняв ее на руки без каких-либо усилий, и очень бережно поставил на пол. Чувствуя, как от слабости дрожат колени, Белль потянулась к нему и обняла, прижавшись лицом к жесткому воротнику и снова сомкнув руки у него за спиной. Его дрожь была гораздо слабее, чем ее собственная, но то, как он вздрогнул от ее близости, говорило о том, что он страдает сейчас точно так же, как и Белль несколько минут назад. Его руки схватили девушку за плечи, а затем быстро опустились на ее бедра, сжимая ягодицы, как недавно сжимали грудь.

Он не станет спрашивать разрешения, поняла Белль. Она была удовлетворена, но он – нет. Он хотел быть внутри нее. Владело ли им сейчас такое же голодное и подавляющее желание, какое владело ею, сидящей на его коленях? Или его желание было еще сильнее?

– Пойдем, – сказала она, подталкивая его в направлении постели, но, все же позволяя ему вести себя, потому что сама она неустойчиво стояла на ногах. Она откинула покрывало, с тоской думая о холодных простынях, ожидающих ее там, но Румпельштильцхен резко притянул ее к себе и с жадностью впился в губы настойчивым поцелуем. Его язык почти грубо вторгся в ее рот, но Белль нашла такое внимание к себе скорее даже приятным. Неуклюжая грубость только подчеркивала его настойчивую необходимость, вызванную всеподавляющим желанием. Он резко опустил ее на матрас, так что тот спружинил и слегка подкинул девушку вверх. Румпельштильцхен потянул ее за руки и уложил Белль таким образом, что ноги свесились с края кровати. Затем он задрал ее сорочку вверх, открывая длинные, стройные ноги. 

Его горячее желание скорее возбуждало красавицу, чем пугало, в результате чего внизу живота вновь появилось легкое томление и ощущение пустоты. Белль подняла согнутые в коленях ноги и уперлась пятками в мягкий край кровати, в то время как муж устраивался между ее ног. Белль услышала, как Румпельштильцхен приспустил свои кожаные штаны, и с легкостью скользнул в нее. Судя по ощущениям, больше с себя он ничего не снял. 

Белль все еще была влажной, и это было истинное наслаждение ощущать его не только внутри, но и чувствовать трение снаружи. Девушка закусила губу и постаралась лежать спокойно, позволяя ему делать то, что он хочет, как не так давно Румпельштильцхен позволил ей делать то, чего хотела она. Он издавал невнятные звуки, выгибаясь над ней. При каждом выдохе из его горла вылетал полурык-полустон, яростный и торжествующий. Если бы Белль сама ранее не издавала подобных звуков на его коленях, она вряд ли бы поняла, что они означают чистейшее наслаждение. 

Румпельштильцхен внезапно отстранился от нее, и, прежде чем она успела озвучить свою озабоченность, резко подтянул ее на самый край матраса и вошел в нее так сильно и глубоко, что у Белль перехватило дыхание. Едва не потеряв равновесие и чуть не соскользнув с матраса, Белль сцепила ноги у него за спиной. В ответ на это Румпельштильцхен протяжно застонал, что подсказало Белль – она нашла способ угодить своему мужу еще больше. Осмелев, она притянула пятками его еще ближе, встречая бедрами его движения. Его шумные вздохи внезапно сменились гробовой тишиной – еще несколько сильных толчков, и Румпельштильцхен зарылся лицом в ее волосы, сотрясаясь от волн наслаждения, проходящих через его тело снова и снова.

Румпельштильцхен еще долго оставался внутри нее. Белль почувствовала, как он поднял голову и теперь внимательно изучает ее. Когда он, наконец, отстранился и встал, Белль почувствовала себя слишком слабой и разбитой, чтобы попытаться остановить его. Ей хотелось лечь под одеяло и свернуться калачиком, но тело не желало подчиняться. Только мысль о том, что она не может пролежать всю ночь голой на краю постели, заставила найти в себе силы приподняться.

– Пойдем в постель? – позвала она, видя, что он приводит в порядок свою одежду.

Он вернулся к ней и обхватил на миг ее лицо ладонями, нежно вглядываясь в него. А потом безмолвно устроил ее под одеялом, заботливо подоткнув его вокруг нее со всех сторон. Белль видела - он хотел что-то сказать ей, но, так и не проронив ни слова, покинул ее покои, вновь оставив спать в одиночестве.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	10. Одна

Следующее утро Белль провела на кухне, стараясь подшить подол одного из своих платьев так, чтобы он был ей чуть выше лодыжек. Она так и не стала швеей после всех своих уроков рукоделия и теперь обнаружила, что работать с пышными юбками намного труднее, чем вышивать носовой платок.

Но даже и так, к полудню у нее появилось платье, в котором удобно было становиться на колени и скрести пол. Что еще важнее, теперь она могла подниматься на ноги, не наступая при этом на собственную одежду.

Закончив с шитьем, девушка исследовала чулан с целью приготовить что-нибудь для их совместного ужина. Еды всегда было предостаточно, и, казалось, на полках никогда ничего не портилось. Молоко оставалось белым и свежим, хлеб - хрустящим, овощи - твердыми, а мясо - красным и манящим.

Белль не доверяла такой излишней магии и задавалась вопросом, позволит ли Румпельштильцхен сходить в город и купить все необходимое на рынке. Она также хотела встретиться с горожанами, чтобы поблагодарить их за подарки, так согревшие ей сердце.

Не доверяя кладовке и ее содержимому, Белль, тем не менее, устала делать блюда только из хлеба и сыра. Она не сомневалась, что по ее просьбе Румпельштильцхен наколдовал бы богатейший пир из множества блюд, но это снова оказалось бы магией. Обманом.

Где ее границы? Глубоко в душе девушка чувствовала, что использование магии должно где-то заканчиваться, иначе она поглотила бы весь мир. Возможно, она уже поглотила ее мужа. Румпельштильцхен не столько жил в замке, сколько использовал его, словно вторую кожу; казалось, он думал о доступности свежей еды, света или огня не больше, чем Белль - о ходьбе или дыхании. По крайней мере, в его рабочей комнате она видела ножи и разделочные доски, пестик и ступку, книги и бутылки - инструменты для работы, которые часто были в употреблении и содержались в порядке. Выходит, там, окруженный своими заклинаниями и зельями, он все-таки предпочитал использовать для дела собственные руки. 

Точно так же поступила и Белль у себя на кухне, неуклюже порезав мясо и овощи, а затем бросив их в горшок с кипящей водой, добавив горсть различных трав и немного соли. Она знала, что для полноценной стряпни этого было недостаточно, но те несколько самостоятельно приготовленных блюд, сделанных когда-то под руководством настоящих поваров, были изысканными угощениями - небольшие пирожные и плетеные хлебцы. Она не смогла бы приготовить такое одна. Ей придется выучиться новому ремеслу - как покупать, хранить, готовить и стряпать - если она не хочет питаться волшебной едой до конца своих дней. 

Убедившись, что горшок находился на оптимальном расстоянии от огня, Белль отправилась переодеваться в свое недавно переделанное платье. Она также ослабила лиф, чтобы при необходимости иметь свободу движений; теперь он был намного удобнее, чем в тех платьях, что были созданы только для того, чтобы подчеркнуть фигуру и придать вид истинной леди. Волосы она завязала в узел на затылке и заколола шпильками так, чтобы он более или менее мог там удержаться. Раз Румпельштильцхен не разрешил пользоваться зеркалом, ему не следует жаловаться, если время от времени в ее внешнем виде будет преобладать практичность, а не красота. 

Отмывая кухонный пол, она чувствовала запах из своего горшочка с тушеным мясом. Девушка начала от главных дверей, ведущих в замок, и почти добралась до дальней стороны большого стола, когда ее нашел Румпельштильцхен. При виде влажных плит, он остановился в дверном проеме, приподняв одну ногу над полом, словно кот, оскорбленный чем-то липким. Белль улыбнулась ему, откинувшись на пятки со щеткой в руке, и он осторожно, по самой кромке, пересек комнату, чтобы встать на сухом участке пола.

\- Женщина, что ты творишь? - его голос звучал огорченно и смущенно.  
\- Мою пол, а на что еще это похоже? - Белль сдула с лица выбившиеся пряди волос.  
\- Похоже, моя жена считает себя служанкой, - нахмурился он,- вы не смогли найти себе более... подходящее занятие?  
\- Более подходящее занятие не сделает пол чище, - ответила она, передвигая ведро дальше и наслаждаясь его недоумением.  
\- Я мог бы все вычистить за...  
\- Могли бы. Но вы этого не сделали, - перебила Белль терпеливо, но твердо. - Не делали никогда, если я не ошибаюсь. А теперь я все делаю как положено, с помощью щетки и собственных рук, - отскребая пол размеренными движениями, а потом вытирая камни тряпками, она чувствовала, как он наблюдает за ней.  
\- Понятно, - через какое-то время произнес он с очевидным пренебрежением. - А котел? - Румпельштильцхен обошел по краешку результат ее трудов, чтобы проинспектировать булькающий горшок.  
Она услышала, как он звякнул крышкой о край.  
\- Это кухня или прачечная? Не могу понять.

Белль незаметно для него состроила рожицу и поднялась на ноги. Ее спина ныла, колени покраснели, и она не позволит ему омрачить ее тихий триумф в победе над грязью. Но Белль готова была признать, что содержимое котелка не являло собой триумфа над тушеным мясом.  
\- У вас есть поваренная книга? Она могла бы помочь, - произнесла девушка.

Ошеломленный тем, что его острота не смогла ее рассердить, Румпельштильцхен замер, как статуя, нахмурив лоб и медленно моргая. Помимо бриджей он снова надел сверху только рубашку темно-красного цвета с землистым оттенком, который делал его непривычный внешний вид еще более странным, подчеркивая слабое золотистое мерцание кожи.

\- Зачем ты это делаешь? - настойчиво спросил маг, когда она подошла и стала рядом с ним возле огня. - Тебе совсем не нужно делать подобные вещи.  
Девушка видела, что ему и вправду не понятно ее рвение, и вспомнила о его прялке - насколько он был спокоен, погруженный в работу, и казался почти удовлетворенным.  
\- Тогда, может, мне следует помочь вам готовить яды? - Белль взяла его за руку, игриво покачивая ее из стороны в сторону. - Или, может, вы научите меня прясть золото из соломы? - она улыбнулась, заметив его удивленный взгляд. - Мне нужно чем-то занять себя, пока у нас не появятся дети, Румпельштильцхен.

Он издал какой-то странный звук и осторожно вынул свою руку из ее захвата.

\- Делай то, что тебе нравится. Я не буду против, - заверил он слабым голосом, избегая ее взгляда, как будто упоминание о детях смутило его. - Ну, хотя бы постарайся совсем не стереть мой замок с лица земли, пока меня не будет, хорошо?  
Он почти дошел до двери, когда Белль наконец поняла смысл сказанных им слов.  
\- Не будет?.. - она поспешила вслед за ним, туфли скользили по мокрому камню. - Но с нашей свадьбы не прошло и недели!  
\- У меня есть дела, которые не могут ждать, - сказал он, перешагивая сразу через две ступеньки, так что Белль с трудом поспевала за ним. - Меня не будет два дня. Максимум - три.  
\- Но... - Белль искала правильные слова и не находила. Они вошли в мраморный зал.  
"Но я буду тут совсем одна," - подумала она, и вдруг совершенно точно осознала, что ей будет не хватать именно его компании. Его доброты и переменчивого настроения...  
\- А что за дела?

Румпельштильцхен взял свой кожаный плащ со стола и легким движением накинул его себе на плечи. Теперь мужчина выглядел намного более отчужденным, суровым и даже, кажется, более жестоким. Лицо его тоже неуловимым образом изменилось. Увидев такую метаморфозу, Белль вспомнила, за кого она вышла замуж, и прикусила язык.

\- Я собираюсь туда, где во мне нуждаются, - сказал он со странной и жутковатой улыбкой. - Любой, кто зовет меня, действительно очень нуждается в моей помощи. Вы должны знать это лучше, чем кто бы то ни было.  
\- Я... буду скучать по вам, - сказала она неуверенно.

Она будет скучать по своему нежному, заботливому мужу и его странным, печальным тайнам. Но Белль не будет скучать по этой страшной, жестокой маске, которая была надета на нем сейчас. Или по его магии, которая, казалось, подхлестывала его, заставляя действовать и заключать сделки. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Белль едва могла узнать в нем того мужчину, который так нежно прикасался к ней прошлой ночью.

\- Тогда, до встречи.  
\- Моя леди, - Румпельштильцхен коротко поклонился, исчезая в облаке фиолетового дыма.

Красавица осталась стоять на месте. Шок сменился противоречивыми эмоциями - она все-таки испытывала облегчение от того, что осталась одна. Но оно вскоре сменилось страхом - Белль никогда в своей жизни не была одна. Иметь свое личное пространство в виде комнаты - даже это было для нее в новинку. А теперь она была одна в огромном замке, полном магии и пыли. Насколько красавица могла представить, между ней и любой другой живой душой простирались многие мили заснеженного бездорожья. С другой стороны, какая-то часть ее испытывала приятное волнение из-за сложившейся ситуации. Это было настоящее приключение! Правда, другая ее часть чувствовала себя скорее, как маленькая, испуганная девочка. 

Белль решила искать успокоение в тяжелой работе так же, как когда-то спасалась подобным же образом от страха перед грядущей войной с ограми. Правда, дома, она искала таким способом еще и компанию, общение, что было невозможно здесь. Но попытаться отвлечься хоть как-то все же стоило. Она не была глупой и понимала, что муж часто мог отлучаться даже на больший срок, чем два-три дня. И ей стоит привыкать к этому. Найти себе занятие.

Румпельштильцхен был прядильщиком, похитителем маленьких детей, он вмешивался в чужие дела, появляясь там, куда был призван, или просто предчувствуя интересную, выгодную сделку. Просто... просто Белль слишком легкомысленно забыла, кем и чем он был, и как это заканчивалось для тех, кто заключал с ним сделки. Со своей женой он был щедрым, и, если доброта и не была в его натуре, он хотя бы старался быть таким ради нее.

Поглощая в одиночестве жесткие кусочки тушеного мяса, Белль вспоминала ужас, отразившейся на лицах постояльцев гостиницы, когда те увидели их странную пару. Они-то не забыли, кто такой Румпельштильцхен, и с неприкрытым сочувствием глядели на его новую невесту. Девушка вспомнила шок и жалость, отразившиеся на лице хозяйки постоялого двора, когда та показывала ей комнату. Это было то, к чему стремился Румпельштильцхен - страх, отвращение. Он взращивал эти эмоции в людях, наслаждался ими. И только Белль он показал, что может быть другим. Что под жесткой, грубой чешуйчатой кожей скрывается что-то мягкое, даже ранимое.

~+~

Ощущение приключения продлилось всю ее первую ночь и даже на следующий день. Белль принимала пищу в неположенное время, пела, подметая полы, но порой едва не подпрыгивала от любых странных звуков. На второй вечер, ощутив одиночество и слишком устав, чтобы чем-то себя занять, Белль загрузила все, что нуждалось в стирке, отмокать в кухонную раковину и просидела у огня на кухне до тех пор, пока веки не отяжелели. Там ей больше нравилось находиться, чем сидеть в одиночестве в спальне, имея в качестве компании лишь замковые тени. Через какое-то время девушка перебралась в постель, но поспать удалось крайне мало. Ее мучила тоска по дому и кошмары, заполнившие одиночество, будто липкая смола.

Она проснулась перед рассветом, утомленная кошмарами и промокшая от пота. Белль лежала и размышляла над тем, чем может сейчас быть занят Румпельштильцхен там, во внешнем мире. На что на этот раз он обменяет свои услуги? Истории говорили, что это не обязательно должно быть чем-то дорогостоящим, но всегда - чем-то ценным для того, с кем он имеет дело. Ее отцу следовало подумать об этом, когда он писал Румпельштильцхену свое прошение о помощи в войне с ограми. Отца никогда особо не заботило золото, оно было скорее необходимо для безопасности и процветания их земель. Как и Белль, он считал золото не таким стоящим и важным, как зерно, лошади, фермерские угодья или морские богатства. Они предложили золото, потому что это было самое ценное, что было в провинции, но Румпельштильцхен не имел дел с провинциями, городами или королевствами. Он заключал свои сделки с одним-единственным человеком. Всегда. Отцу Белль следовало бы об этом помнить, и, возможно, тогда Румпельштильцхен не испытал бы искушения требовать в качестве платы то, что было для него самым дорогим. Возможно.

Цена была слишком жестокой, а Румпельштильцхен перед их уходом не преминул насыпать как можно больше соли в открытую рану. Теперь же отец даже не знал, жива ли Белль, не говоря уже о том, что на самом деле муж относился к ней, как своей самой большой драгоценности.  
Тоска по отцу нахлынула на Белль в эти долгие пустые предрассветные часы. Она скучала по его доброй улыбке, большим, надежным рукам, по интонациям в голосе, которые были слышны, только когда он говорил с ней. Она горько плакала в подушку, скорбя больше над тем, что ее отец потерял свою единственную дочь, чем над тем, что она - потеряла его. Немного успокоившись, Белль поплелась в ванну умыть заплаканное лицо. 

На улице тускло занималось зимнее утро.  
Завтрак немного подбодрил девушку, когда она достала из кипятка два яйца с жидкими желтками и идеально схватившимися нежными белками. Раньше она подсчитывала секунды в уме, стараясь вычислить нужное время. И только теперь, с третьей попытки, ей, наконец, удалось получить желаемый результат. Эти вареные яйца, чай и тосты вновь напомнили красавице о покинутом доме. Но острая боль отступила вместе с темнотой ночи, осталась только пронзительная грусть. 

Благодаря поискам за прошедшие дни в ванной были обнаружены медные чаны, стиральные доски и насос. Вместо мыла Белль решила использовать крем-мыло, которое было среди драгоценного содержимого ее корзины.

Было ясно, что нежный аромат и легкая, воздушная пена, создаваемая крем-мылом, были не для грубой стирки, но Белль нужна была чистая ночная сорочка, и это все, что она могла использовать. Вряд ли ей удалось бы сойти за прачку, но одежда была не слишком грязная, и от того легко отстиралась, отчего Белль почувствовала гордость за себя, вешая мокрую сорочку на огромную деревянную раму для сушки, стоявшую перед камином. Руки онемели, замерзли и покраснели от долгого пребывания в холодной воде, поэтому она решила немного задержаться у камина и обсохнуть. Румпельштильцхен может вернуться сегодня, и, как подозревала красавица, раз он неодобрительно смотрел на ее мытье полов, то его уж точно не порадует уставший, неряшливый вид Белль в мокром рабочем платье. Ей стоит подняться наверх и переодеться, а затем повесить это платье сушиться вместе с выстиранными вещами.  
Уставшая и все еще замерзшая, девушка спустилась на первый этаж, чувствуя при этом, что ноги ее почти не держат. Но, в тоже время, Белль была рада такой усталости, полагая это своеобразной наградой за тяжелую физическую работу и надеясь на то, что теперь ей удастся быстро провалиться в сон. Она ненадолго задержалась в большом зале, пытаясь согреться и попутно разглядывая коллекцию хозяина замка.

Ни один из экспонатов не показался Белль сокровищем, хотя некоторые из них как-то странно блестели. Некоторые из них были просто отталкивающе ужасны, например, отрезанная мумифицированная рука, которая, как показалось Белль, двигалась, когда она поворачивалась к ней спиной. Или вот пара деревянных кукол на пьедестале застыла в немом ужасе, словно иллюстрация какого-то жуткого, леденящего кровь, момента. Белль никогда не подходила и не разглядывала их, такими неприятными были эти куклы. И вот теперь ужас ледяными мурашками пополз по коже, вынуждая отойти как можно дальше от страшной пары. Их нарисованные глаза, казалось, преследовали ее, и Белль в иррациональном ужасе спряталась за занавесками.

Погода за окном была сумрачная, обещая снегопад. Девушка взглянула на сад и подумала, что, наверняка весной он будет просто прекрасным. Дальше виднелись горы; сейчас, в тусклом свете они казались зловещими, но с приходом лета, наверное, засияют по-иному. Краем глаза она уловила движение: что-то живое в неподвижном непроторенном снегу. Кто-то появился у внешних ворот. Когда кованные ворота распахнулись, и ее муж прошел через них, держа еще несколько корзин, сердце Белль подпрыгнуло - сначала просто от вида хоть какой-то живой души, а потом от облегчения, что не придется проводить еще одну ночь в замке, полном одиночества. С громким смехом она пробежала через мраморный холл и, не в силах сдержаться даже на секунду, распахнула большие двери. Румпельштильцхен поднял взгляд от своей ноши и что-то закричал, но Белль без раздумий уже бежала к нему навстречу.

Она так и не услышала его слов.

Что-то дернуло ее тело вверх, будто рука невидимого великана, и швырнуло обратно в холл. Белль ударилась о тяжелый стол так сильно, что он отъехал назад по мраморному полу, а она, с жутким треском ломающихся костей, приземлилась рядом с ним, слишком шокированная, чтобы ощутить боль, но в ужасе от того, что не силах сделать ни единого вдоха. 

Румпельштильцхен оказался перед ней быстрее, чем позволил бы обычный бег; он почти успел перехватить ее перед тем, как она коснулась пола, но опоздал на долю секунды и не смог смягчить удара о холодный мрамор.

\- Белль, - выдохнул он, от страха и горя его лицо потемнело и стало почти серым, - не шевелись, ради Бога, только не шевелись.

Девушка не могла бы пошевелиться, даже если бы хотела... А затем нехватка воздуха погрузила ее в спасительную тьму обморока, и Белль обмякла в руках мужа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	11. Медленная магия

Что-то горькое оказалось у нее во рту, отчего Белль очнулась и закашлялась. Некоторое время она не ощущала ничего, кроме боли и ослепительного белого света за веками, но, проглотив горькое лекарство, девушка почувствовала, что боль постепенно отступает. Теперь она локализовалась в разных частях тела - голове, груди, руках.

Голову Белль приподняли, и с прохладной ложки в чуть приоткрытый рот по каплям пролилось еще немного жидкости. Она быстро поняла, что таким образом у нее получится глотать, не вдыхая неприятного запаха лекарства, и после еще пары маленьких ложек боль практически исчезла. Голову опустили на подушки, которые оказались прохладными и успокаивающими.

\- Белль?  
Она повернула голову на звук своего имени. С некоторым трудом Белль заставила веки подняться и открыла глаза.  
\- О, - прошептала она, увидев Румпельштильцхена, сидящего на краю кровати. Воспоминания неожиданно нахлынули на нее. Ее муж, Румпельштильхцен. Его замок.  
\- Так-то лучше, - произнес он, укладывая ложку и пузырек с черной жидкостью на вельветовую подкладку корзины, стоящую у него на коленях. Она была полна каких-то склянок. Маг наклонился над женой, тщательно изучая ее лицо.  
\- Больше не болит, а?  
\- Нет, - согласилась Белль, с трудом ворочая языком.

Боли больше не было. На самом деле не было вообще ничего. Она вновь закрыла глаза, и на этот раз ослепительный свет под веками превратился в тихую спасительную тьму. 

Когда она вновь проснулась, все вокруг было куда яснее. Это была ее комната, на дворе стояла ночь. В изножье кровати горели канделябры; в комнате было тепло. Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему был здесь - сидел на самом краешке стула, придвинутом вплотную к кровати, будто готовый в любой момент сорваться с места.

\- Ты можешь двигаться? - спросил он с ободряющим кивком.

Белль думала, что могла, но, кажется, забыла, как это делается. Она чувствовала себя такой слабой… такой больной. Прикусив губу, девушка пошевелила ладошкой и ступней, а затем кивнула. Эти усилия лишили ее последних сил, и она откинулась на подушки, тяжело дыша.

\- Хорошо, - Румпельштильцхен наклонился ближе. - Очень хорошо. Ты сильная девочка.

Белль вдруг вспомнила, как совсем недавно ее подбросило в воздух и швырнуло на мраморный пол, словно тряпичную куклу. Она вздрогнула, слезы навернулись на глаза, но для того, чтобы полноценно расплакаться просто не хватило сил. Однако воспоминания были страшными и жуткими. Звук ломающейся кости, горящие от нехватки воздуха легкие...

\- Тебе больно? - Румпельштильцхен пересел на кровать рядом с ней, от тревоги его глаза стали огромными, а голос - срывающимся.  
\- Не сейчас, - выдохнула Белль. - Насколько все плохо?  
\- О, ты поправишься, - вздохнул он. - Не плачь, - он почти умолял.

Белль не могла поднять руку, чтобы вытереть слезы, которые текли по щекам. При этом она даже толком не понимала, почему плачет.  
\- Ты голодна? Хочешь пить?

Она чуть покачала головой, желая только одного - чтобы сейчас он ушел. От лекарства вновь клонило в сон.

\- Почему ты сделал это? - спросила она, прежде чем сама поняла, что же имеет в виду. - Почему? Ты знал, что я не убегу. Я бы не стала убегать.

Горькие слезы вновь покатились по щекам, рожденные болью и страхом.  
\- Я не... - умоляюще начал он, все больше приходя в волнение от ее слез, - замок сторожит то, что принадлежит мне, я ведь предупреждал тебя, что ты не должна...

Румпельштильцхен умолк, а рыдания становились все сильнее, тело Белль уже все сотрясалось от них. Отказавшись от попыток утешить жену, вместо этого маг осторожно потрепал ее по плечу. Когда она немного успокоилась и сморгнула вновь набежавшие слезы, то увидела его поникшую голову.

\- Мне нужен носовой платок, - сказала Белль.

Собственная угрюмость казалась ей странной, такой же непривычной и тяжелой, каким было и ее нарядное свадебное платье. Не говоря ни слова, он создал платок и протянул его ей. Создал из воздуха, как заметила Белль, одним из своих изящных пассов рукой. Почему не держать его в кошельке на поясе или в рукаве, как это делают другие? Она с трудом взяла платок непослушной рукой и неуклюже промокнула лицо. 

Девушка внезапно осознала, что на ней надета шелковая ночная рубашка. До того, как Белль пошевелила рукой, она и не замечала на себе этого роскошного кремового одеяния. Мягчайшее кружево украшало манжет. Он раздел ее, укладывая в кровать! Он раздел ее! Услышав вздох отчаяния, Румпельштильцхен решился поднять взгляд на жену, но, заметив в них немой вопрос и проследив взглядом до ее шелкового одеяния, сжал зубы.

\- Магия, дорогуша. Я не подсматривал и не трогал тебя больше, чем было необходимо.  
\- Ох! - в придачу к замешательству Белль теперь почувствовала стыд от того, что настолько плохо подумала о нем… что он мог бы воспользоваться ее бессознательным состоянием, чтобы... смотреть на нее. Когда они были вместе, он даже не попытался разглядеть ее тело, а она была целиком и полностью уверена, что зрение у супруга отменное, даже в темноте.  
\- Она... очень удобная. Спасибо.  
\- У тебя ничего не болит?  
\- Нет.  
\- Это тоже магия? - мысль о том, что его магия поработала над ней, нравилась Белль не больше, чем находиться нагой в бессознательном состоянии.  
\- Да, магия, - уныло согласился он, - но не моя. Это лекарство из внешнего мира. Редкое и очень дорогое, - он приподнял корзинку, показывая ее девушке, а затем снова поставил ее рядом с кроватью. - Я мог бы сделать все гораздо быстрее, но за гораздо более высокую цену с твоей стороны. Лучше так, - продолжил он с надеждой в голосе, - лучше и медленнее. Ты просто должна лежать спокойно, а всю остальную работу сделает снадобье.

Белль ясно видела его боль, покуда он ожидал ее ответа и согласия. У нее не осталось больше слов, поэтому девушка просто кивнула и прикрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть мужа. Белль снова уснула, или была в состоянии, близком к этому. Сны были живыми, источая неестественные цвета и бесформенную печаль. Время от времени, она осознавала, что Румпельштильцхен приподнимает ей голову, чтобы заставить выпить еще несколько ложечек чего-то горького и вязкого. Каждый раз после этого сон уносил ее все глубже и глубже, пока она совсем не перестала воспринимать окружающую действительность.

***

Наступило утро, и Белль уже сама смогла сесть на кровати. Тело по-прежнему было тяжелым, а пульсирующее ощущение в ребрах и плече ясно говорило, что не стоит больше шевелиться, но все равно возможность размять руки и подвигать ногами принесла облегчение. Стул все еще оставался рядом с кроватью, корзинка со снадобьями стояла на сиденье, но самого мага нигде не было видно. Поначалу Белль ощутила облегчение, после - болезненный укол, а потом и вовсе потеряла терпение и рассердилась на саму себя за свое двойственное отношение к Румпельштильцхену. 

Девушка сложила руки на груди - движение напомнило о том, что она все еще была ранена. Это нельзя было назвать болью, но тело недвусмысленно намекнуло придерживаться совета Румпельштильцхена и не делать лишних движений.

Белль всю жизнь отличалась отменным здоровьем. Во время тех редких случаев, когда болезнь заключала ее в собственной комнате, Белль никогда не оставалась прикованной к постели и всегда находилась в чьей-нибудь компании. Что делать, если восстановление займет дни, недели? На секунду девушка засомневалась, что сможет воспользоваться даже ночным горшком без посторонней помощи, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помыться, если только... Нет. На примере своего отца Белль научилась не зацикливаться на том, что не может случиться.

Румпельштильцхен не бросит ее надолго в одиночестве. Его сюртук висел на спинке в изножье кровати, а стул он оставил рядом. Он просто вышел. Она почти была в этом уверена.

Боль, истерика и последовавшие лихорадочные сны даже не пропитали потом шелковую сорочку, в которую он облачил жену. Белль чувствовала себя свежей и чистой, как будто после ванны, так что, возможно, его магия работала, чтобы содержать постель больной в комфорте. Да, такую помощь магии она, пожалуй, примет, решила Белль,

Лучше так, чем всякий раз звать мужа на помощь в том, что Лотта мрачно называла "женскими личными делами". Лотта, как закаленный в боях воин, всегда стояла на страже, пока Белль принимала ванну и одевалась. Каждое утро она поспешно уносила ночной горшок Белль, прикрытый сверху тряпицей, как будто его содержимое чем-то могло отличаться от содержимого горшка любого другого человека. О боги, у нее скоро пойдет кровь, если только во чреве ее не успел уже зародиться ребенок Румпельштильцхена, и Белль скорее готова была принять любую магию, чем просить его о помощи в таком интимном деле. 

Девушка напряглась при звуке шагов на лестнице. Это мог быть только Румпельштильцхен, возвращавшийся из того места, где потребовалось его присутствие. Он поднимался снизу, а не из своей комнаты с зельями и книгами, и это немного успокаивало расшатавшиеся нервы. Муж вошел с тяжелым подносом в руках, распахнув дверь носком сапога и застыв на входе, неуверенно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

\- Доброе утро, - поприветствовала его Белль. Ее голос был охрипшим от жажды, о наличии которой она даже не подозревала до этого момента. Снова магия?  
\- Ты проснулась, - он сделал попытку улыбнуться, пододвигая поднос поближе.

В итоге он поставил его на кровать, и Белль увидела фарфоровый чайник, чашку с блюдцем и вареные яйца в серебряных подставках с уже срезанными верхушками, под которыми находились мягкие желтки. Также там были хлеб, масло и джем. Этой еды было гораздо больше, чем она способна была съесть за один раз даже будучи здоровой.

\- Перед приемом лекарства ты должна поесть, - настойчиво сказал он, нависая над кроватью и сопровождая слова взмахами рук. - Магию нужно подкармливать.  
\- Другой магией? - Белль со вздохом потянулась к кусочку хлеба.  
\- Вовсе нет. - Румпельштильцхен, справившись, наконец, с непрерывно движущимися руками, сцепил их перед собой. - Я приготовил все это сам, - когда Белль взглянула на него, голова мужа была опущена, а его взгляд упирался в ее простынь.  
\- Ты умеешь готовить? - она чуть не расхохоталась при мысли о том, как он трудится у нее на кухне, - Румпельштильцхен, Прядильщик, Похититель детей?

\- Я могу делать практически все, - он нахмурился, - когда хочу. А теперь – ешь! - после минутной паузы он наклонился и положил поднос к ней на колени, чтобы было проще дотянуться, - пока все горячее.

Белль обнаружила, что в итоге у нее проснулся аппетит, и с благодарностью осушила чашку с чаем, которую он для нее наполнил. Это оказалось непростой задачей, пока она сидела в подушках, но платок, что муж дал ей, сыграл роль салфетки, которую она засунула за воротник ночной сорочки, чтобы не испачкать ее яйцами и джемом.

\- Откуда вся эта еда? - спросила Белль, утомившись от движений настолько, что была уже не в состоянии подносить еду ко рту. Она отодвинула поднос подальше к ногам, и откинулась на подушки.  
\- Что? - Румпельштильцхен вновь неподвижно замер на стуле. Даже его руки были неподвижны. - Большая часть из города. Точнее, с близлежащих ферм.  
\- Значит, это настоящая еда? - настаивала она. - Яйца снесла курица, хлеб сделан из муки, которая была перемолота в мельнице?..  
\- ...да, - смущенный, он, наконец, решился встретиться с ней взглядом. - А что?  
\- Но ведь ничего не портится в кладовке… И все, что мне нужно, каким-то невероятным образом сразу появляется там. Я не хочу есть волшебную еду, или еду, которая пропала прямо перед самым носом желавшего ее съесть человека только для того, чтобы украсить твою кладовую, Румпельштильцхен.  
\- Моя леди, - начал он, сверкая глазами и с трудом сдерживая гнев, - я никогда ничего не краду. Уверяю вас, фермеры и мельники, у которых были взяты эти продукты, получили сегодня изрядную долю золотых монет, с лихвой покрывающую все их неудобства.  
\- Ой, - теперь была очередь Белль смутиться и спрятать взгляд, - Ну. Хорошо.  
Он хмыкнул, взявшись руками за подлокотники кресла. Кажется, он надеялся, что его признание вызовет больше энтузиазма со стороны Белль.

\- А сейчас время принимать лекарство, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, вынимая две склянки из корзины. Ни одна из жидкостей в бутылочках не была черной, как та, которой он потчевал ее накануне. Одна из бутылочек была из темно-красного стекла, другая - прозрачная, в которой Белль разглядела жидкость цвета лесных ягод.

\- Что-то болит? - как бы ни был Румпельштильцхен сердит на нее минуту назад, сейчас одна мысль о том, что ей больно, заставляла его задержать дыхание.  
\- Немного, - ответила Белль ,- только когда двигаюсь.  
\- Тогда, вот это, - Румпельштильцхен налил в ложку содержимое красной бутылочки. Жидкость оказалась прозрачной и сильно алкогольной. Белль быстро проглотила ее, крепко зажмурившись. В носу прекратило щипать, а глаза перестали слезиться, только когда Румпельштильцхен вновь поднес ложку, полную более густой жидкости из второй склянки.  
\- А это - для выздоровления. Три ложки.

Каждая последующая ложка казалась еще более горькой и неприятной, и девушка была рада тому, что он, наконец, закупорил склянку и поставил ее куда-то вниз, на пол, возле своего кресла. Белль почувствовала легкое головокружение, но едва зародившаяся новая боль тут же прошла.

\- Как долго мне придется оставаться в постели?  
\- День, может быть, два, - Румпельштильцхен очень осторожно забрал поднос с ее колен. Со стороны казалось, будто он боится, что жена нападет на него с кулаками, и одновременно с этим опасался причинить ей новую боль. - Мне следует оставить вас, чтобы вы могли отдохнуть.  
\- Нет... - Белль попыталась коснуться его, но лекарство лишило ее последних сил. - Пожалуйста, не уходите, - собственная настойчивость удивила девушку. Ни один из них не был в хорошем настроении, и его присутствие сейчас вызывало неловкость у обоих.

И все же она хотела, чтобы муж остался. И не важно, для того ли, чтобы составить ей компанию или просто капитулируя перед страхом одиночества.

\- Пожалуйста. Обещаю, я не буду ворчать. Я просто хотела узнать, откуда берется еда. Прошу, останьтесь.

Поколебавшись минуту, Румпельштильцхен слегка пожал плечами, а потом поднос испарился из его рук. Белль беспомощно улыбнулась, в то время как он с самодовольным выражением на лице вновь разместился на стуле.

\- И о чем мы будем разговаривать? - спросил он преувеличенно весело.

Белль понимала, что из них двоих именно он испытывает сейчас больший дискомфорт.

\- Расскажите мне о вашем путешествии.

Румпельштильцхен поджал губы и сцепил руки.

\- Я дал дураку его дурацкую сделку, - каждое медленно произнесенное слово несло в себе налет жестокости. Налет удовлетворения. – Тут особенно нечего рассказывать. А пока меня не было, вы стали прачкой?  
\- Я пыталась, - рассмеялась Белль. Смех вернул ощущение давления в ребрах, и Белль с трудом сдержала приступ кашля. - С помощью оливкового крем-мыла и ледяной воды. Не думаю, что подобным занятием мне удалось бы заработать себе на жизнь.

Он снова пожал плечами.

\- Одежда чистая, - он указал на ее сундук у изножья кровати. Белль поняла, что он спрятал туда сложенные вещи. - Я бы сказал, что вы справились достаточно хорошо.  
\- Но вы думаете, что для меня это неподобающее занятие, - ее мысли уже не казались ей такими уж ясными и понятными, как прежде, хотя слова и давались немного легче, без болезненных уколов, не имевших ничего общего с ее ранением.  
\- Не важно, что я думаю, - сказал он, широко разведя руками. - Но, возможно, вы позволите магии нагревать воду, когда в следующий раз вам взбредет в голову заниматься этим? Вы ведь вся промерзли в той мокрой одежде.

Белль попыталась дотронуться до ворота незнакомой ночной сорочки, но не смогла даже пошевелить рукой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы что-то поднять.

\- Что произошло бы со мной, если бы я сняла покрывала с зеркал? - спросила она через некоторое время.  
\- Ничего. Просто не делайте этого.  
\- Я не буду, просто... В смысле, если бы я знала, что вы имели в виду, запрещая ступать за порог замка… если бы я знала, что нельзя даже вас поприветствовать...  
\- Да, - его резкий тон заставил Белль умолкнуть, но увидев ее тревожный взгляд, Румпельштильцхен тут же смягчился. - Да. Если бы ты знала... Такого больше не повторится, даю слово.

Ее глаза устали, веки отяжелели, и девушка не смогла найти достойного ответа. Спустя какое-то время она почувствовала его руки, заботливо укрывающие ее теплым одеялом. Он вновь был нежным и чутким с ней, как когда-то во мраке, на их брачном ложе…

Белль попыталась на него рассердиться за причиненный вред, но все, что смогла ощутить, было лишь печалью и болью. Она дала ему свое обещание, стала его женой, а он не верил ее слову. И хотя Белль понимала, что магия не имела ни малейшего представления о ее намерениях, было по-настоящему больно при мысли о том, что Румпельштильцхен не в состоянии понять, что значила для нее эта клятва.

Но она обязательно покажет ему, решила про себя Белль. Каждый день, вновь и вновь, будет доказывать ему, что она верная жена, преданная соратница; не важно, в очаровании от него или в ужасе перед ним, она всегда будет рядом, и ее муж поймет. 

Обязательно поймет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	12. Выздоровление

К тому времени, как Румпельштильцхен принес поднос с ужином, Белль уже могла сесть в кровати и самостоятельно поесть. Лекарства, похоже, хорошо поработали, пока она спала - с каждым разом Белль чувствовала себя все лучше и даже чуточку веселее.

\- Итак, - начала она игриво, попробовав ложку чего-то, похожего на свежий пудинг, - теперь ты мне прислуживаешь.  
\- Лучше не привыкай к этому, - посоветовал Румпельштильхцен, но без привычной язвительности в голосе. Сейчас он играл роль лекаря, тщательно отмерив новую дозу лекарства и проследив, чтобы она проглотила все до последней капли.

Он старался почаще навещать свою больную, если не мог постоянно дежурить у ее кровати. В один из своих визитов он принес те две корзины, которые были оставлены у ворот перед... несчастным случаем. Да, решила Белль, мысленно подбирая правильное слово, она будет считать случившееся несчастным случаем. Она подверглась опасности и была ранена, а Румпельштильцхен, судя по всему, страдал не меньше ее самой.

В новых корзинах, в отличие от предыдущих, находились более дорогие вещи. В одной из них лежали принадлежности для рукоделия; изысканный кружевной воротничок, похоже, сплетенный из золотых нитей Румпельштильхцена; горшочки с редкими специями и маслами; две позолоченные изнутри серебряные чаши. Во второй корзине было полдюжины бутылок меда, тщательно обмотанных мешковиной и соломой.

Поедая горячий пудинг, Белль не могла оторвать глаз от корзин.

\- Кто все это послал? - спросила она, но Румпельштильцхен лишь с преувеличенным безразличием пожал плечами и указал на поднос. Белль послушно проглотила еще кусочек и запила чаем. - Это из более зажиточного места, - предположила она.  
\- Они от купцов, которые управляют моими землями, - уклончиво ответил он. - Владения, находящиеся за пределами моих границ. Я могу навести о них справки.  
\- Я хотела бы поблагодарить этих людей, - с надеждой сказала Белль. - Всех горожан. Я смогу с ними встретиться?  
\- Если не будешь хорошо есть и принимать лекарства, то никогда не покинешь эту кровать, моя леди. - Румпельштильцхен подтолкнул поднос поближе. - Давай же, я все это сам для тебя приготовил. Из хлеба, молока, яиц, масла, сахара. Все - собственными руками, - добавил он для большей убедительности.

Белль улыбнулась:  
\- Когда это ты научился ухаживать за немощными людьми?  
\- Только что, методом проб и ошибок. - впервые после инцидента он продемонстрировал Белль свое извращенное чувство юмора: - И раз ты пока еще жива, значит, у меня неплохо получается.

Белль пришла к выводу, что он прав, потому что смеяться было совсем не больно. Все еще улыбаясь, она доела пудинг и откинулась на подушках с удовлетворенным вздохом.

\- Это был очень хороший пудинг, - отметила она, вспомнив, что даже не поблагодарила его за прошлый завтрак. - Спасибо.

Румпельштильцхен забрал поднос, спрятав лицо за волосами, и издал звук, чем-то похожий на «пожалуйста». Маг пересел к ней на кровать, достал два пузырька с лекарствами, но поставил их между своим бедром и бедром Белль.

\- Мне нужно осмотреть... - начал он, нерешительно указав руками ей на плечо, а затем снова уронив их себе на колени. Он покраснел, вдруг поняла Белль.

Наверное, в этом было виновато освещение - яркий полуденный солнечный свет, смешавшийся с огоньками свечей - только поэтому она смогла заметить, как краска проступила на его скулах. От этого он показался менее... необычным.

Белль молча развязала шнурок на ночной сорочке. Та была достаточно свободной, чтобы позволить сохранить немного скромности, когда девушка спустила рукав с плеча так, чтобы муж мог внимательно рассмотреть ее заживающие увечья.

Но даже так, она тоже покрылась румянцем, пока руки Румпельштильцхена ощупывали сначала предплечье, а затем плечо. Он едва касался ее, и все же она почувствовала боль от глубоких ушибов, а затем с удивлением посмотрела на себя. От плеча и до середины грудной клетки кожа была изуродованной и почерневшей. Под грудью и на боках расплылся красный кровоподтек, болезненный и набухший. Разум отказывался понимать, как плоть может так выглядеть, и при этом, что еще более удивительно, Белль почти не испытывала боли. Ей на миг показалось, что она видит чье-то чужое искалеченное тело, но потом вспомнила о магии. О магии в его редкостных снадобьях

\- Я могла умереть? - забыв о смущении, спросила девушка, пока он помогал ей снова прикрыться. - Без магии?

Румпельштильцхен, нахмурившись, возился со стеклянными бутылочками.

\- Нет. Не умереть. Но боль была бы очень сильной в течение долгого времени. Сейчас все намного лучше. Кости срослись. Теперь организм должен очиститься от токсинов, синяков, и, наконец, от самой магии. Эта ночь будет не такой спокойной. Даже целебная магия требует своей платы.

Его тихий и сухой тон не смог обмануть Белль. Ее ранение затронуло его очень глубоко.

Но почему? Весь мир знал о тех страшных вещах, которые творил ее муж. Белль сама испытала некое жестокое удовольствие от того, что он запугивал других и напоминал им о своей силе. Но сейчас Румпельштильхцен не выказывал никакой радости, глядя на живое напоминание своей жестокости в виде отметин на ее теле, которые раньше, наверняка, вызвали бы у него лишь радостный смех и ухмылки. Вместо этого он казался угнетенным и несчастным, как и любой человек, чья молодая жена пострадала по вине мужа. Он выглядел совсем не так, как мог бы выглядеть мужчина, чья новая и незнакомая жена неожиданно оказалась раненой. Это было больше, чем обычная вежливость.

Белль положила свою руку поверх его и почувствовала, как он напрягся от этого неожиданного прикосновения.

\- В конце концов, ты был там, - сказала она, стараясь утешить его, хотя сама и не чувствовала той уверенности, которую хотела передать ему.  
\- Если бы меня там не было, это могло бы тебя убить, - выдохнул он.

Белль догадалась, что он не собирался говорить этого вслух. Он сделал глубокий вдох, выпрямился и снова завернулся в невидимый плащ могущества и самоуверенности.

\- Даже мою репутацию можно подпортить, если моя новоприобретенная жена не протянет и недели, - съязвил он, и Белль осторожно убрала свою руку.

Она не знала, как вести себя с ним, когда он становился таким - существом, которое, словно жестокий ребенок, когда-то смеялось и издевалось над страданиями ее отца. Белль только и могла, что напоминать себе снова и снова о том, что скрывалось за этим обликом.

Постепенно, давая ей ложки с лекарствами, Румпельштильцхен вновь успокоился. Дрожь неестественного возбуждения медленно отпускала его, и Белль вспомнила теплый румянец на его коже землистого цвета, появившийся, когда ей предстояло раздеться перед ним при солнечном свете.

\- Ты был женат раньше? - спросила она, проглотив большую ложку очень горького лекарства. - Твои жены протянули дольше одной недели?  
\- Ох, - оказавшись жертвой своей же шутки, Румпельштильцхен стал почти любезным. Он медленно, с преувеличенной осторожностью, закупорил бутылочку с лекарством, низко наклонив при этом голову. - У меня была жена. Одна. Очень давно.  
\- О! - от выпитых лекарств у Белль закружилась голова.

Снаружи начало темнеть, зимние ночи наступали быстро, и девушка чувствовала, словно весь окружающий мир полностью ее поглощает.

На этот раз ей пришлось проглотить очень большую ложку спирта.

\- Ох!

Мысли начали расплываться. Румпельштильцхен слегка приподнял Белль и убрал из-под нее несколько подушек. Он оставил одну подушку у нее под головой и снова уложил жену на кровать, накрыв одеялом до подбородка.

\- Постарайся отдохнуть, - казалось, его голос доносился откуда-то издалека.

Это не был сон. Это не был отдых.

Спустя какое-то время Белль обнаружила себя в кромешной темноте, спящей и бодрствующей одновременно. Она знала, что Румпельштильцхен ухаживал за ней, пока она была на грани сна и яви. Белль горела, словно в огне, ей снились языки пламени и кроваво-красный горизонт, и когда она едва могла сделать вдох, то чувствовала на коже что-то прохладное - влажную ткань на лбу, шее, на руках и ладонях. Это успокоило ее и позволило лежать неподвижно во тьме, а через какое-то время неподвижность и покой сменились забытьем.

Белль казалось, или, быть может, снилось, что Румпельштильцхен что-то говорил ей ночью. Спустя несколько часов мрака, она пришла в себя и обнаружила мужа рядом с собой, полностью одетого. Он вытянулся рядом с ней на кровати поверх одеяла, подперев кулаком голову, и терпеливо промокал ее обнаженную руку большой губкой.

\- Ты сильная девочка, - сказал он, поймав ее взгляд и заметив, что Белль пришла в сознание. - Все скоро закончится.  
\- Не уходи, - попросила Белль, - не этой ночью.  
\- Тише, успокойся, - ответил он, опуская губку в миску, что стояла между ними. Затем выжал ее и вновь аккуратно протер лоб девушки. По ощущениям это был рай. - Пусть магия делает свою работу. Дай ей закончить свое дело.

Возможно, почувствовав его собственную магию, Белль ощутила легкое тепло, пришедшее на смену лихорадке. Что-то затягивало ее разум обратно во тьму. Последним воспоминанием перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, стал легкий нервный смешок над ухом и тихий баюкающий голос.

~+~

Белль пришла в себя с первыми лучами солнца. Голова раскалывалась от боли. Кроме этого, тянущая боль растеклась от правого плеча и до бедра. Перевернувшись на другой бок, она вспомнила, что надо лежать спокойно, но обнаружила, что движение не то, что не ухудшило, а даже облегчило боль. Белль увидела мужа подле себя, лежавшего поверх одеяла, как она и запомнила. Но теперь он спал, подложив руку под голову. Ага, значит, ты все же спишь, подумала Белль и устроилась поудобнее на левом боку. Сон мало изменил внешний вид Румпельштильцхена, разве что заставил его казаться меньше.

Он был очень хорошо и пропорционально сложен, а его одежда только подчеркивала это. Когда он бодрствовал, то вызывал уважение к себе, рожденное страхом, и это обманывало глаза. Спящий, с закрытыми глазами, он казался простым человеком. Он дышал неровно, как будто его сновидения не были мирными, а тело казалось напряженным, а не расслабленным, как у всех людей во время сна. Даже рука у его лица была сжата в кулак.

После горячки Белль мечтала об удобствах своей ванной комнаты. Зов природы и ноющие от неподвижности мышцы, которые не беспокоили во время болезни, сейчас давали о себе знать, поэтому она решила, что действие целебной магии закончилось. Может, стоит встать, размять ноющие конечности и смыть следы ночной лихорадки? Наверное, лучше не надо. Румпельштильцхен так мало спал. И раз сон его все же одолел, это, наверное, значило, что он действительно устал? Лучше пока его не беспокоить, да и когда еще выдастся такая возможность - хорошенько рассмотреть мужчину, за которого она вышла замуж? Оставаясь недвижимой и боясь даже лишним вздохом его разбудить, Белль впервые позволила своим глазам свободно блуждать по всему его телу.

Его волосы большей частью были мышино-каштанового цвета, коричневый цвет был ярче и светлее на солнце, а в тени казался более темным. Дымчато-выцвевший окрас кожи, казалось, шел откуда-то из глубины, неровно растекшись по самой плоти, и был темнее цвета человеческой крови. На его лице губы казались слишком тонкими, глаза - ввалившимися, и когда они были открытыми, зрачки казались огромными. Но он не был... Белль вспомнила о его презрении к своей внешности и вздохнула. Он не был неприглядным, или гротескным, или неприятным. Он был... У нее не получалось подобрать нужное слово. Его внешность вызывала ощущение неправильности. Это было предостережение, подумала Белль, как яркая раскраска ядовитых ягод, полоски у осы или узоры на чешуе ядовитой змеи. Это были бесполые бездумные предупреждения, вызывающие уважение, настороженность и привлекающие внимание, но сами по себе эти вещи не были... уродливыми. И Румпельштильцхен тоже не был уродливым.

Его кожа образовывала странные складки, поднималась короткими пиками, и снова разглаживалась, когда он двигался. Белль приподняла свою руку, чтобы сравнить эластичную гладкость собственной кожи с его неровной текстурой. Местами его кожа была шероховатой, как дубленая кожа, местами - совершенно обычной, за исключением золотистого оттенка, вызывающего мысли о чешуе маленькой проворной ящерки. Он таким родился? Белль было известно о Румпельштильцхене и его темных делах, но легенды не рассказывали о том, как такое существо появилось на свет. В них порой намекали о тяжелом наказании за какое-то великое зло, или о жестокости природы, которая таким образом приводит в баланс красоту окружающего мира. Но, без сомнения, это были только сказки, предостерегающие взрослых и детей, чьи слова давным-давно изменились, скорее повествуя об извечной опасности, исходящей от него, чем о его настоящих поступках. Спящий рядом с ней клубочком Румпельштильхцен не казался опасным для кого бы то ни было.

Когда Белль уже была не в силах лежать спокойно, она попыталась слезть с кровати так, чтобы не потревожить мужа, но напрасно. Он резко сел, сразу же подобрался в полную боевую готовность, отчего Белль примерзла к месту, прижав к себе одеяло. Его глаза сузились, а лицо омрачилось. Так продолжалось в течение нескольких ударов сердца, пока он смотрел будто сквозь нее.

\- Мне очень жаль, - робко проговорила она. - Я старалась не разбудить тебя.  
Он моргнул, и пугающая глубина в его взгляде исчезла.  
\- Это ваша спальня, моя леди, - весело произнес он, - и незваный гость тут я. Тебе лучше?  
\- Да, намного, - Белль осторожно уперлась ступнями в пол и потянулась к столбику кровати, чтобы опереться на него и подняться. 

Румпельштильцхен мгновенно оказался рядом, но не прикоснулся к ней. Когда она обнаружила, что может стоять без посторонней помощи, он кивнул и отступил назад.

\- Если можешь справиться сама, я оставлю тебя. Болеть не должно, но может беспокоить, - он показал на собственные ребра.  
\- Я справлюсь, - заверила его Белль. Альтернативой могло стать только согласие принять его помощь, и... нет. Она просто будет вести себя осторожно. - Спасибо.

Создалось впечатление, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем она сумела привести себя в порядок. Румпельштильцхен оказался прав - боли не было, но ребра девушки протестовали против каждого движения, когда она наклонялась или поворачивалась. Ниже плеча все еще оставалось покраснение, растекаясь дальше по спине, куда она не могла заглянуть без зеркала, но по сравнению со вчерашним, это скорее было едва заметное пятнышко.

Одеваться было слишком неудобно, поэтому Белль ослабила лиф, насколько это только было возможно, и повязала сверху шаль, чтобы лучше прикрыться. Расчесывать волосы было еще сложнее, и она решила не мучить себя, лишь пару раз проведя по ним щеткой, чтобы пригладить, а потом спрятала непослушные пряди под шаль. Эти усилия утомили ее намного сильнее, чем она готова была признать.

Сегодня точно не будет мытья полов или тяжелых чайников, чтобы заварить чай Румпельштильцхену. Чем же ей занять себя? Белль нехотя достала из корзинки с подарками полотно и нитки. Дома она прибегала к рукоделию в самом крайнем случае, когда скука грозила испортить даже ее спокойный нрав. Да, Белль умела делать красивые вещи, но не видела в этом смысла, зная, что у других женщин получались более изысканные и утонченные изделия, и своими навыками они зарабатывали себе на жизнь. Единственное удовольствие от рукоделия девушка находила в компании и разговорах с другими женщинами во время работы. В любом случае, это было подобающее занятие, и Румпельштильцхен попросил ее найти себе именно такое дело - подобающее.

Осторожно придерживаясь правой рукой за стену или перила, чтобы сохранить равновесие, Белль отнесла свои вещи вниз в большой зал. Румпельштильцхен сидел в дальнем углу возле своей прялки, но тут же встал, когда Белль вошла в зал. Он приблизился напряженными шагами, но остановился, не подходя к ней вплотную. Выражение его лица было нечитаемым и холодным, но не глаза. Там Белль все еще могла видеть потрясение и неловкость.

\- Вот, - произнес он с отчаянием в голосе. Взмахом руки он указал ей на снова стоявшее у камина кресло, возле которого была подставка для ног и маленький столик. - Ты должна находиться в тепле.

Она даже не успела еще сесть, как на столике возле кресла возник поднос с теплым завтраком, состоявшим из каши и чашки чая. Девушка улыбнулась, безмолвно поблагодарив его. Пока она ела, то слышала, как он вернулся к своему колесу, но скрип механизма был неритмичным, и Белль чувствовала на себе... пристальный взгляд.

Она знала, что если посмотрит вокруг, то увидит только Румпельштильцхена, занятого своим прядением. Белль закончила шитье как раз перед тем, как он подошел и уселся перед ней на корточки, спиной к жаркому огню, и неуверенно, как ребенок, взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

\- Когда будешь чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, - сказал он, заставляя свой голос звучать ровно и твердо, - то сможешь покинуть эти стены. Тебе больше ничего не помешает сделать это.

Она склонила голову набок, глядя на него прищуренными глазами.  
\- Я смогу пойти в город? На рынок?  
\- ...Да.

Он ожидал другой вопрос, она знала это. Неужели никто никогда раньше не демонстрировал ему свою преданность? Казалось, это приводило его в замешательство, как будто она разговаривает на незнакомом языке, а он отчаянно пытается понять, что же она имеет в виду.

\- Тогда я схожу туда, - решила Белль. - Я хочу поблагодарить всех за подарки. Хочу встретиться с горожанами и увидеть твои земли.

Румпельштильхцен заморгал в полном недоумении и отвел взгляд при виде ее улыбки.

\- Обязательно, моя дорогая, - слишком весело ответил он, вскочил на ноги и поспешил обратно к прялке, - обязательно увидите.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	13. Невольный танец

«Целый день ничего не делать и отдыхать - совсем не так уж плохо», - подумала Белль. Румпельштильцхен был одновременно внимательным и отстраненным, так что ей с одной стороны не было одиноко, а с другой - не пришлось выдумывать темы для совместных бесед. Она чувствовала покой и умиротворение, терпеливо осваивая новую разновидность стежков в своей вышивке, которой хотела украсить принадлежности для детской.

Белль сама не ожидала, что это занятие так придется ей по душе. Румпельштильцхен долгие часы проводил за колесом прялки и казался вполне удовлетворенным ее молчаливой компанией. Он проследил, чтобы она плотно поела, дважды пил с ней чай, но когда, на закате, Белль поднялась из кресла, чтобы вернуться к себе, между ними будто разрушились тончайшие чары.

\- Мы увидимся позже? - спросила она, наблюдая за его работой у прялки. Его глаза широко раскрылись в удивлении, но уже в следующий миг он нахмурился и уставился в пол.  
\- Вам нужно отдыхать, - он попытался изобразить сильную увлеченность своей работой. - Доброй ночи, миледи.

Белль обошла вокруг колеса, поднялась на платформу, на которой стояла прялка, и наклонилась, чтобы запечатлеть поцелуй на щеке мужа.

\- Тогда, доброй ночи, - произнесла она, видя, как он примерз к месту от этого ее крошечного знака внимания. Она могла поклясться, что Румпельштильцхен задержал дыхание, пока она не отошла подальше.

Несмотря на то, что она чувствовала себя хорошо отдохнувшей, подняться по лестнице оказалось весьма непросто. Взбираясь по ступенькам, Белль думала о стеснительности Румпельштильцхена, его удивлении при малейшем проявления тепла или привязанности. Или верности. Она знала, что повергла его в полный шок, не попросив моментально разрешения вернуться домой к отцу.

Отпустил бы он ее? Позволил бы уйти и больше никогда не возвращаться? Она бы все равно осталась его женой, это не было таким уж неслыханным делом - если супруги жили отдельно друг от друга. По крайней мере, это было не таким позорным, как, например, супружеская измена - быть брошенной мужем ради другой - ужасная перспектива.

В любом случае, отец с радостью принял бы ее обратно, не так ли? Не обращая внимания, опозорена его дочь или нет? Белль попыталась представить, как будет жить дальше, день за днем, лишенная всякой надежды на любовь со стороны другого человека. Лишенная общества, легких прикосновений, которых не будет в окружении других людей, занятых своими личными делами… лишенная улыбок и разговоров. Как долго он прожил в этом замке, наполненном гуляющим эхом, окруженный бесполезными сокровищами и жуткими реликвиями?

Одна жена, сказал он. Много лет тому назад.

Истории о Румпельштильцхене переходили из поколения в поколение, уходя корнями в глубину веков. Он был старше большинства границ, расчертивших этот мир. И за все это время - только одна жена? Это не отрицало других возможностей, но Белль чувствовала сердцем, что Румпельштильцхен никогда не приводил в замок толпы подружек, куртизанок, любовниц или даже прислугу. Иначе ее простые проявления человеческого тепла так бы его не шокировали.

Добравшись до своих покоев, Белль, наконец, тяжело опустилась на краешек кровати. Словно вместо приветствия, при ее появлении тут же загорелись свечи. Огонь в камине здесь никогда не потухал и не требовал ее внимания, при этом сам становился сильнее или слабее в зависимости от погоды за окном. Кровать всегда оставалось убранной, а простыни - свежими.

Сегодня в изножье кровати была расстелена та самая ночная сорочка, в которую ее облачал Румпельштильцхен, совершенно чистая и свежая, несмотря на то, что Белль снимала ее утром, пропитавшуюся потом после лихорадки. Белль притронулась к ней кончиками пальцев, усевшись глубже на кровать и болтая ногами. Это было прелестное одеяние, не нуждавшееся в украшении вышивкой или вычурной краске - просто изысканный отрез ровного гладкого шелка молочного цвета. Лишь голубая лента, зашнурованная от шеи до груди, нарушала эту простоту, и только сейчас Белль осознала, что этот оттенок очень хорошо сочетался с цветом ее глаз.

Она вспомнила, как Румпельштильцхен прижимал ее к себе в кресле у камина, как расстегивал жемчужные пуговки на ее старой простой сорочке... Белль мысленно представила его пальцы, развязывающие голубую ленту и ласкающие ее тело, как в тот раз, у огня.

Эта картина, невероятно живая в ее воображении, на секунду шокировала Белль, но потом красавица одернула себя - ведь ничего порочного или развратного в ней не было. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы наслаждаться прикосновениями собственного мужа. Она была достаточно проницательной, чтобы понимать - не все жены так поступают, и тем более испытывают удовольствие от выполнения супружеского долга. Если вспомнить поведение Румпельштильцхена во время их первой брачной ночи, то такой вывод напрашивался сам собой. Значит, Белль повезло оказаться замужем за таким нежным и заботливым мужчиной. Мысли наполнились картинами его рук на ее теле... Что может быть в этом неправильного?

После той ночи болезненное беспокойство больше не появлялось, но сейчас от этих мыслей оно снова проснулось в ней и явственно стало сильнее за то время, что Белль переодевалась в ночную рубашку. Зная, к чему ведет это чувство тяжести, девушка попыталась не обращать внимания на свое состояние, чтобы не испытывать ранее сопровождавшего ее неприятного нетерпения.

Белль не знала, почему это вдруг нашло на нее, когда муж ясно дал понять - он хочет, чтобы она выспалась. Но, независимо от ее желания, тело все равно уже было готово принять его в себя. Это не имело никакого смысла. Когда они в прошлый раз были вместе, впускать его внутрь себя было намного легче: Румпельштильцхену не пришлось слишком тщательно подготавливать ее после того, как она сама уже достигла разрядки.

В конечном счете девушка оставила дверь открытой и села возле огня. Она хотела дать ему понять, когда он будет проходить мимо ее комнат, что была бы рада его компании.

Поднимать руки все еще было весьма болезненно, поэтому вновь причесаться оказалось несколько трудной задачей. Волосы были все запутаны и нуждались в тщательном уходе, но усиливающийся дискомфорт в области ребер вскоре вынудил ее прекратить расчесывание. Эти движения причиняли боль, и Белль не думала, что Румпельштильцхен будет рад тому, что она продолжает вредить себе ради кокетства. 

Ей не пришлось слишком долго ждать у камина, когда послышались его шаги на лестнице. Он остановился в открытых дверях, и Белль приложила все усилия, чтобы не улыбнуться про себя.

\- У тебя есть какое-нибудь заклинание, чтобы распутать мои волосы, Румпельштильцхен? - окликнула его она, не поворачиваясь. Да, она хотела, чтобы у него не было никаких сомнений в том, что его присутствие желанно. Белль все-таки улыбнулась, но так, чтобы он не увидел. - Мне тяжело расчесывать их.  
\- Что ж, - он подошел поближе и остановился рядом с ней, - давайте посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Белль ожидала, что вот-вот почувствует его магию, поскольку сама же об этом попросила, однако Румпельштильцхен просто взял из ее рук гребешок и щетку, а затем попросил чуть наклониться вперед, чтобы лично приступить к распутыванию ее волос.

Ему недоставало терпеливых навыков Лотты, но, услышав первый протестующий вдох, он принялся очень аккуратно отделять и придерживать пряди у корней, спуская гребешком колтуны к самым кончикам. Несколько раз, неуклюже дернув ее за волосы - и издавая раздраженное фырканье (Белль легко распознала их - это были зарождавшиеся проклятия, которые он сдерживал в ее присутствии), ему, казалось, удалось набить руку. Белль пришла к выводу, что волосы являются своего рода разновидностью ткани, а уж в этом деле его умениям и навыкам можно было только позавидовать. 

Пока он был занят ее волосами, Белль прикрыла глаза. Поначалу он распутал колтуны, а потом, вернув ей гребень, взялся медленно расчесывать волосы щеткой до тех пор, пока они полностью не разгладились.

\- Прекрасно, - провозгласил он, разложив волосы по ее плечам и пригладив их ладонью, после чего протянул девушке ее щетку:  
\- Миледи.

Он сейчас уйдет, поняла Белль, и ее сердце упало. Он сделал, как она попросила, и теперь уйдет, если она не остановит его.

\- Моя горничная, Лотта, - сказала она, чуть-чуть заикаясь от поспешности на первых словах, - расчесывала мои волосы каждое утро и каждый вечер. Я и забыла, насколько это приятно. Спасибо.  
\- Это та, которая капала соплями все время, пока я был в вашем замке? - спросил он с насмешливым отвращением. - И слегла в постель, пока ее хозяйка выходила замуж за монстра?  
\- Не будь таким злым, - пожаловалась Белль, хотя и понимала, что его слова были чистейшей правдой, обрамленной сарказмом и неодобрением. Лотта именно так и поступила. - Она боялась за меня. Она была моей самой преданной подругой.  
\- Но, видимо, недостаточно хорошей подругой для того, чтобы броситься умолять меня пощадить тебя, - сказал он, снова опустив ладони ей на плечи. - Недостаточно преданной, чтобы просто предложить себя вместо тебя или просить разрешения остаться с тобой, что бы ни случилось.

Ну, она же хотела, чтобы он остался. Белль понимала, что ее муж может быть жестоким в таких вещах, о которых она не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Даже правду он мог заставить казаться жестокой, в то время как сама она старалась смотреть на это доброжелательно. Но он все еще был ее мужем, и девушка хотела, чтобы он остался с ней сегодня вечером. Нельзя пригласить к себе в спальню некоторые качества и черты характера человека, а остальным преградить путь. Либо ты принимаешь всего человека, либо нет. И все это был ее муж, Румпельштильцхен.

\- Нет, - разочарованно вздохнула Белль. Возможно, она и вправду была немного разочарована в Лотте за то, что та бросила свою хозяйку именно в тот миг, когда Белль так необходимы были храбрые и мужественные люди рядом. - Мне придется научиться заботиться о своих волосах должным образом, вот и все. И ты не монстр.  
\- Разве нет? - он преувеличенно осторожно убрал руки с ее плеч. - Интересно, почему тогда твоя сопливая служанка так рыдала? Возможно, ее просто обуяла радость из-за нашей предстоящей свадьбы?

Его слова все еще были недобрыми и колючими, но теперь Белль уловила в них еще и усталость. Он устал от собственной игры, поняв, что Белль не собирается следовать установленным им же правилам.

Все еще побаиваясь его, Белль повернулась к мужу лицом и заметила, как он поспешно отвернулся, недовольно поджав губы. Его испортившееся настроение лишило Белль прежней решительности, но потом она вспомнила, как он выхаживал ее, как присматривал за ней днем у камина, и слегка воспрянула духом. Она подошла к нему, взяла его руки в свои и дождалась, когда он посмотрит на нее. Даже тогда он попытался спрятаться от девушки, наклонив голову так, чтобы она не могла видеть его глаз; при этом, Румпельштильцхен будто бы с преувеличенным внимание принялся изучать голубую ленточку на ее ночной сорочке.

\- Шелк тебе идет, - заметил он с той самой мальчишеской стыдливостью, которая не переставала удивлять Белль, также как и его неприкрытые попытки напугать ее. - Когда в следующий раз отправлюсь путешествовать, обязательно привезу тебе еще.

Она посмотрела на свое одеяние с удивлением. Он привез сорочку из своего путешествия? Но, опять-таки, он никогда не говорил, что рубашка была волшебного происхождения, только, что он облачил Белль в нее с помощью магии.

\- Еще один подарок? - тронутая и смущенная этим, Белль крепко сжала его руки в своих. - Спасибо.

Каким-то образом, между всем этим, они умудрились наклониться друг к другу и сойтись в неуверенном поцелуе. Румпельштильцхен закрыл глаза, Белль последовала его примеру, и их губы соприкоснулись. Кончик языка мужа дразнил контуры ее рта, а тихий удивленный вздох Белль позволил ему углубить поцелуй. Его руки сжались в ее руках, притягивая Белль на шаг ближе, но не успела девушка подчиниться, как он отпустил ее и почти спотыкаясь, отступил сам.

Он выглядел растерянным. Испуганным, поняла Белль, застыв от этой мысли, так и не успев выразить протест в форме глупой дразнящей шутки. Она прикусила язык.

\- Ты должна отдохнуть, - сказал он, слегка задыхаясь. Его взгляд метался, но Румпельштильцхен так и не решился посмотреть ей в глаза. - Завтра базарный день. Если ты будешь чувствовать себя достаточно хорошо, можем пойти в город. Уверен, они уже давно вне себя от любопытства из-за тебя.

Эти слова напомнили Белль о ее старой няне, которая поощряла ее послушание обещаниями какого-нибудь угощения или услуги на следующий день, если Белль будет хорошей девочкой и станет вести себя примерно, ложась спать…

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, не сумев полностью скрыть свое разочарование от такого поворота событий. Как же ей хотелось, чтобы он продолжил целовать ее с таким сладким благоговением, и наблюдать за его смущенным интересом к ее персоне.

Румпельштильцхен подарил ей один из своих изящных полупоклонов, выглядя при этом облегченным, и закрыл за собой дверь. В течение нескольких вдохов он оставался за дверью. Затем, судя по звуку, перешагивая через две ступеньки, он быстро поднялся наверх.

Что ж! Белль готова была признать, что ее попытки флирта были неуклюжими и неумелыми. Возможно, слишком настойчивая и инициативная жена тревожит Румпельштильцхена сильнее, чем та, которую нужно принуждать?

Белль собралась с духом и просунула ноги под холодные простыни. Она обшарила всю кухню в поисках грелки, но так ничего и не нашла. Это не стало большим сюрпризом, поскольку муж, судя по всему, не чувствовал холода и не проводил времени в постели больше, чем то было необходимо. Возможно, если он продолжит делать ей подарки, она сможет найти способ дать ему понять, что тепло для ее ног - идеальный подарок на время зимних промозглых месяцев.

Дожидаясь, когда ее сморит сон, Белль раздумывала над советом госпожи Елены перед свадьбой. Она ошибалась в одном: Румпельштильцхен определенно не хотел делать это все время.

Разговор с Еленой оставил Белль с мыслью, что ей придется провести первые месяцы замужества, обучаясь тактичным способам уклонения от чрезмерного внимания собственного мужа. Или... может, дело в чем-то другом? Елена говорила что-то о том, как часто мужчина способен на это, будто его аппетиты шли вразрез с его способностями.

Существовали ли пределы этой человеческой возможности, как с количеством выпитого вина и съеденной пищи? Будь она дома, Белль могла бы просто набраться смелости и, несмотря на смущенный румянец, попросить госпожу Елену рассказать обо всем остальном. Лучше так, чем неосознанно обидеть мужа собственным невежеством.

Невестам перед свадьбой следует говорить, что мужья бывают неуверенными в себе, и очень милыми в этой своей нерешительности, подумала Белль. А еще они могут считать себя слишком уродливыми. Девушка знала, что мужья могут быть и настоящими животными, так что половой акт будет каждый раз приносить кровь и боль. Она знала достаточно для того, чтобы надеяться - ее будущий муж будет выше этого, он будет заботиться и думать о своей супруге.

Белль знала, что несмотря ни на что, этот процесс можно стерпеть, а в будущем от него появляются дети. Но все остальное? Желание, наслаждение, тепло и комфорт от близости его объятий? Ощущение тянущей пустоты в ожидании мужа, и расстройство от осознания, что ее не желают сегодня? Кто способен рассказать невесте, что со всем этим делать?

Когда кровать немного согрелась, болезненное желание стало глубже, превратившись в пульсацию, усиливающуюся вместе с биением сердца девушки. Белль закусила губу и попыталась провести рукой у себя между ног, поймав кончиками пальцев появившуюся влагу, как это когда-то делал Румпельштильцхен. Пальцы осторожно нашли чувствительный бугорок под жесткими завитками волос.

Собственные прикосновения были достаточно приятными. Когда она была младше и любопытнее, то терла, пощипывала и играла с собой в темноте, не забывая о драгоценной девственности, и в результате обычно испытывала восхитительную дрожь. Сейчас, став женой, она осмелилась поместить в себя два согнутых пальца, и поняла, что в этом положении может также прижимать большой палец к скользкому бугорку, который набух словно сам по себе, усиливая таким образом ощущение наслаждения.

Она вспомнила руку Румпельштильцхена, свое неуклюжее управление его движениями, и то, какой восхитительно жесткой была кожа на его ладонях, ласкающих ее влажные складки. Но и гладкая кожа ее ладоней тоже была сейчас приятной.

Мозоль от работы с иголкой на среднем пальце создавал приятные ощущения от контакта, и вскоре... о да! Она беспомощно терлась о свою руку, вспоминая, как Румпельштильцхен раскачивался над ней, пока не почувствовала сладкий горячий взрыв где-то внизу живота. Конечности свело томительной судорогой, составляя непроизвольный танец тела с ритмами ее тихих стонов.

Ох.

На этот раз, без ее глупых всхлипываний и сопротивления, Белль почувствовала, как тело постепенно расслабляется, а сладкая пульсация сходит на нет. Пальцы были покрыты прозрачной жидкостью, чем-то напоминающей бальзам, который когда-то использовал Румпельштильцхен, дабы не причинить молодой невесте вреда. Не удивительно, что это было лучше, легче и естественнее, когда он взял ее после этого.

Белль засыпала. Ее дыхание, равно как и сердцебиение, замедлилось, а возбуждение постепенно переросло в легкую усталость, даже скорее негу. Она попыталась отогнать от себя ненужные сожаления. Она не думала, что Румпельштильцхен стал бы завидовать ее лично пережитым моментам удовольствия. Ведь поняв себя и свое тело, она сможет доставить еще больше удовольствия и ему, так? Боги, неужели он чувствовал то же самое, когда сотрясался и замирал, будучи в ней, при этом изо всех сил пытаясь не издать ни звука?

От одной только этой мысли пальцы на ее ногах свело сладкой судорогой. Заметив это, Белль улыбнулась – сейчас ее ноги были совершенно, абсолютно теплыми.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	14. Одстоун

Белль едва могла сдерживать волнение от предвкушения – она, наконец, сможет покинуть стены замка! Пока девушка страдала от горячки и не слишком жаловала из-за этого компанию Румпельштильцхена, этот дом вызывал в ней лишь депрессию своими завешенными окнами и постоянным сумраком днем и ночью.

Невозможно удержаться, чтобы не выйти наружу в такой солнечный зимний день, как сегодня!

Она надела свое простое голубое платье, самые теплые панталоны и единственную пару практичных сапог. Это были невысокие тяжелые ботинки из дубленой кожи, подбитые овчиной. Дома ей нечасто приходилось их надевать, потому что зимы были теплее, а дороги - лучше. Вокруг же замка Румпельштильцхена снег порой доходил почти до колен.

Завтрак уже поджидал в малой гостиной, и Белль настолько успела проголодаться, что ей уже было все равно, появился он волшебным образом или нет. В любом случае, пока она купалась, то не слышала, чтобы ее муж заходил в комнату. Каша, бекон, яйца и горячий чай настолько согрели девушку изнутри, что, завернувшись в плащ, Белль почувствовала, как горят щеки от жары и возбуждения.

Румпельштильцхен встретил ее у подножия ступеней, стоя прямо и держа руки за спиной. На нем была золотисто-зеленая рубашка с богатой вышивкой, а поверх надет один из его камзолов с закрытым воротом и жесткий сюртук из чешуйчатой кожи.

\- Так подойдет? - неуверенно спросила она, взглянув на собственную одежду.

Девушка надеялась, что ее муж не захочет, чтобы она облачилась в свои самые богатые наряды. Лучшее, что у нее было - это золотое свадебное платье, сделанное больше для красоты, чем для тепла. Но даже если не брать это во внимание, она все равно не смогла бы его надеть без посторонней помощи.

\- Ты - их хозяйка, - просто ответил он, проследовав вместе с ней к дверям. - Карета подана.

Белль ожидала, что им предстоит пешая прогулка, но с трудом сделав несколько шагов по непроходимому снегу, поняла глупость такой затеи. Если бы Румпельштильцхен заранее не позаботился о проторенной дорожке, она все утро добиралась бы до поджидавшей их кареты.

Как ни в чем ни бывало, Румпельштильцхен легко подхватил жену на руки и поставил на подножку кареты, чтобы ей не пришлось пробираться через последний сугроб. Сам он вскочил следом за ней внутрь и уселся на сиденье напротив. Судя по его виду, у него было хорошее настроение.

И снова Белль так и не удалось хорошенько разглядеть кучера. Возле гостиницы она подумала, что у него темная кожа, но сейчас в ярком свете дня, отражавшимся от снега, он казался скорее тенью в форме человека, облаченной в еще более темную одежду. Боясь, что ответ может ей не понравиться, Белль не решилась задавать вопрос.

\- Как называется город? - спросила она, приподняв занавеску, чтобы рассмотреть пейзаж.  
\- Одстоун. Так же зовутся и все эти земли.  
\- И ты хозяин всего этого? - он неопределенно кивнул.  
\- От самых гор и до города, - сказал он, - и от города до реки.

Надо посмотреть, как далеко отсюда находились горы. И как далеко до реки.

\- Ты здесь родился?  
\- Нет, - удивленно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Нет. Я стал хозяином этих земель, когда завоевал замок. А поскольку предыдущим владельцем был тролль, никто особо не возражал.  
\- Тролль? - округлив глаза, Белль уставилась на мужа; его широкая ухмылка говорила о том, что он поддразнивает девушку. - У троллей не бывает замков.  
\- Тролли не строят замков, - поправил он, игриво помахав пальцем перед ее носом. - Но когда они решают пожить в замке, ты удивишься, как быстро все остальные обитатели решают убраться подальше.  
\- А когда появляетесь вы, уже тролли предпочитают исчезнуть, - Белль вернула ему не менее хитрую улыбку.  
\- Это место выглядело ужасно, - сказал он, откинувшись на спинку. - Ты даже не представляешь, насколько.

Добрый юмор Румпельштильцхена еще больше поднял Белль настроение. Она была родом из города, процветающего отчасти благодаря торговле, но война с ограми отсекла их ото всех торговых путей, кроме моря, задолго до того, как впервые была атакована граница их провинций. После первого нападения они приготовились к осаде - надо было защитить как можно больше людей, вооружить как можно больше воинов и запастись провизией. Яркий и шумный рынок, состоящий из палаток и лотков, где продавались товары со всего света, остался в прошлом. Она надеялась вновь когда-нибудь увидеть этот рынок в мирное время.

\- Вот, - Румпельштильцхен бросил ей небольшой кожаный мешочек, в котором явственно звякнули монетки. Взвесив его на ладони, Белль догадалась, что содержимое кошелька состояло большей частью из золота.  
\- Торговаться не нужно. Замок платит за все, когда об этом просят. А если кто-нибудь попытается провернуть нечестную сделку... что ж. Они знают, что их ждет, когда будут пойманы, - на шокированное выражение лица Белль, вызванное его словами, Румпельштильцхен закатил глаза. - Город процветает. Ни один ребенок не засыпает на голодный желудок. Но есть цена их комфорту, и это - послушание моим желаниям. Меня не беспокоят по мелочам. А торговцы не обманывают меня.

\- Я понимаю, - сказала Белль нервно. Она положила кошель в карман плаща и попыталась улыбнуться, чувствуя, как теплая шерсть чуть покалывает кожу.

Главная дорога была очищена от снега, догадалась девушка. На обочинах по-прежнему возвышались деревья, но теперь они утопали в сугробах. Тракт была в хорошем состоянии и вполне приемлем для путешествия. Работа Румпельштильцхена? Белль повернулась к нему, думая задать вопрос, но увидела, что ее муж был полностью поглощен замысловатыми узорами из нити, протянутой между пальцами рук - игрой в колыбель для кошки. На этот раз он использовал белый шелковый шнур от ее подвенечного платья. Щеки Белль порозовели, и она вновь отвернулась к окну.

Когда кучер пустил лошадей шагом, новоявленная хозяйка смогла впервые рассмотреть город Одстоун. Здания выглядели старыми, словно достраивались и совершенствовались на протяжении столетий, а не сносились, как это обычно бывает, и строились с нуля, в угоду моде и потребностям жителей. Большинство построек, видневшихся вдалеке, были небольшими и приземистыми, с соломенными крышами, но когда колеса повозки застучали по булыжникам, Белль увидела и более высокие здания. В них было уже несколько этажей, при этом верхние иногда были сделаны из дерева. В окна были вставлены тонкие стекла, а ставни - ярко разукрашены.

Она услышала типичные звуки оживленной рыночной площади, но также отметила, что этот гул становился все тише, по мере их приближения. Румпельштильцхен увидел ее озадаченное выражение лица, и, спрятав в карман белый шнур, хищно улыбнулся.

\- Я говорил, что они страсть как хотят увидеть тебя, - сказал он, - но они никогда не рады мне.

Белль дождалась, когда он поможет ей выйти из кареты, и взялась за его руку, осматриваясь по сторонам. Город, как и центральная дорога, был очищен от снега. Булыжники покрывала тонкая корка льда, при этом снега нигде не было, словно он либо и не шел тут никогда, или был очищен с публичных улиц города. Но Белль обратила внимание, что крыши были припорошены снегом, а деревья гнулись под его тяжестью.

Это выглядело странно.

Торговые палатки размещались в квадратном пространстве возле перекрестка. Поодаль, с краю, находился большой крытый колодец. Белль видела, что им постоянно пользовались, и вода в нем не замерзла. Она помнила, что даже дома люди растапливали снег и превращали его в питьевую воду. А что, если это и есть те самые удобства и комфорт, за которые Румпельштильцхен требовал повиновения, и наказывал в случае отсутствия оного?

\- Что бы ты хотела купить, дорогая? - Румпельштильцхен уже тянул супругу к перекрестку.

Люди вокруг них останавливались, задерживая взгляд на странной паре, а затем вновь спешили убраться по своим делам, словно понимали, что сделали что-то не то. Они не выглядели дрожащими от страха, как, например, в гостинице, подумала Белль, но осторожность, казалось, накрыла весь город невидимой пеленой. Люди понижали голоса, опускали взгляд, расступаясь перед Румпельштильцхеном, но, как заметила Белль, в то же время сдержанно кивали красавице и ее мужу, когда те проходили мимо них. По всей видимости, горожане не привыкли видеть его в Одстоуне, среди толпы. Она пыталась улыбнуться некоторым прохожим, но те не посмели встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Я не знаю, - сказала она, позволяя своей руке выпасть из нежного захвата мужа. Через некоторое время она также откинула капюшон. - Наша провинция славилась кружевами и тонким сукном. А что производят в Одстоуне?  
\- Горшки и украшения. Все, что можно сделать из глины, - Румпельштильцхен указал в сторону прилавков с глазурованными изделиями. - Я полагаю, что местные пекари - лучшие в этих краях. Еще кожа, - в его голосе не было никакой заинтересованности. Белль предположила, что он просто брал то, что ему было нужно, и никогда не утруждал себя размышлениями на подобные темы.  
\- Ступай, дорогуша, - он вручил ей небольшую открытую корзину. Белль могла поклясться, что еще секунду назад у него в руках ничего не было.

Надеясь, что без Прядильщика рядом с ней люди станут более дружелюбными, она кивнула и направилась в сторону торговых прилавков. У многих были товары из других земель, поняла Белль; девушка бы не удивилась, найдя здесь вышивки и кружева из родного города, который ими славился.

Как и говорил Румпельштильцхен, здесь продавали сладости, специи, горячие пирожки - все, что можно было себе только представить, начиная от кожи и заканчивая глиной. Казалось, что ее окружала непреодолимая стена молчания, вызывающая одновременно смущение и гнев. В итоге, она приблизилась вплотную к одному из торговцев, немолодому мужчине, продающему сдобу, и решительно ему улыбнулась.

\- Доброе утро, - сказала Белль.

Он кивнул ей, поднялся со стула и замер в почтительном ожидании.

\- Я узнаю их, - девушка указала на плетеные слоеные пирожные, который так привлекли однажды ее внимание. - Вы послали несколько штук мне в замок?  
\- Да, моя Леди, - сказал он с нервной улыбкой. - Все здешние посылали что-то, а мальчики донесли корзины до замка.  
\- Они нам понравились, - произнесла Белль и добавила с легким отчаянием, - очень.  
\- Благодарю вас, - ей хотелось заплакать от разочарования.

Дома любой торговец настойчиво стал бы предлагать свои товары всякому, кто остановился у его прилавка, лишь бы только потенциальный покупатель выглядел платежеспособным. Этот же человек просто вежливо ожидал, что она скажет.

\- Я бы хотела купить по паре каждого вида, - с притворным весельем сказала Белль.

Она почти умоляюще протянула корзинку, а улыбка мужчины чуть потеплела, когда он осторожно принялся выкладывать клейкие лакомства короткими рядами на дне ее корзины.

\- Как ваше имя?  
\- Хэдли, госпожа, - он в отрицательном жесте выставил руки, когда Белль попыталась отдать ему монетку подходящего номинала. - Я и моя жена желаем вам радости. Вам обоим, естественно, - добавил он, бросив незаметно взгляд в сторону, без сомнения, углядев там Румпельштильцхена.

Белль повернула голову и тоже посмотрела в том направлении. Ее муж стоял на перекрестке и разговаривал с высоким сухощавым мужчиной, одетым намного богаче тех людей, которых она уже здесь видела.

\- Я должна заплатить вам, мастер Хэдли, - твердо сказала Белль. - Он говорил, что цена будет справедливой.

На этих словах Хэдли торжественно кивнул и взял самую большую из ее серебряных монет. Затем он вернул ей пригоршню более мелких монеток, среди которых были как медяки, так и несколько мелких серебряных кругляшков. Сдача значительно утяжелила ее кошелек.

Увидев, что Хэдли не был тут же проклят на месте и не обратился в пепел от общения с ней, другие владельцы лотков стали более приветливыми. Белль приобрела несколько крошечных глиняных горшочков с плотно прилегающими крышками у человека по имени Пейдж, головку странного старого сыра у девочки по имени Лули. Яиц было мало из-за холодного времени года - куры неслись крайне неохотно. Странно, что при этом в замке яйца никогда не переводились. В итоге Белль решила оставить их другим людям, кому, вероятно, они были нужнее. Зато вместо яиц девушка купила длинный батон хлеба и свежее взбитое солоноватое масло.

Там, где удавалось завязать разговор, она расспрашивала, кто что послал для свадебных корзин. Убедившись, что всех поблагодарила, она, наконец, спросила, где можно купить пергамент или бумагу, а также чернила.

Никто из тех, кого она посетила, не взял золота в качестве оплаты, но к концу похода по базару у нее не осталось медяков и мелких серебряных монет, поэтому Белль вернулась к Румпельштильцхену. Он стоял, опираясь спиной о каменный столб колодезного навеса, скрестив ноги и сложив руки на груди.

Темный улыбнулся, когда увидел ее, сразу выпрямился и заглянул в ее корзину.

\- Они не хотели брать денег, если я не начинала настаивать, - пожаловалась Белль. - Они правда так тебя боятся?

Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами.

\- Они знают, что замок платит за все, о чем его только попросят. Я полагаю, они надеются, что ты будешь положительно влиять на меня, - он взял одно из небольших пирожных и откусил. - Подлизываются к тебе, - и ухмыльнулся с полным ртом. Белль не знала, то ли рассмеяться, то ли шлепнуть его по руке.  
\- Ну, еще никто не хотел со мной разговаривать. Они слишком боятся сказать что-то, что может рассердить тебя.  
\- Я буду говорить с тобой, малышка, - произнес женский голос, и Белль обернулась, чтобы увидеть заговорившую с ней женщину.

Она была старой, Белль никогда не видела настолько старых людей, и стояла, завернувшись в целый ворох черных и серых накидок и шалей.

\- Я не боюсь его.

Стоявший рядом с Белль Румпельштильцхен шумно вздохнул.

\- Это Рен, - сказал он с еще одним вздохом, - она совершенно точно будет с тобой говорить.  
\- О да.

Пожилая женщина рассмеялась. Нет, подумала Белль, скорее, захихикала.

\- Спасибо, госпожа Рен, - сказала Белль с улыбкой. - Почему вы не боитесь его, как все остальные в городе?

Еще один хрипловатый гортанный смешок послышался из-под шали.

Рен была сгорбленной и сутулой, но при этом не такой уж маленькой, как показалась Белль на первый взгляд. Сперва девушка подумала, что это просто невысокая пожилая горожанка, обернутая в толстый слой шалей, но, присмотревшись, красавица поняла, что Рен была бы выше ее и несколько шире в плечах, если бы могла распрямить спину.

\- Я живу на этом свете уже восемьдесят лет, и за это время он убил меня разве что только взглядом, - ответила Рен, поставив на землю ведро с чистой водой. - Я полезна ему, а вы скоро заметите - он бережет то, что приносит ему пользу.

Белль бросила взгляд на Румпельштильцхена, но, увидев его хмурый вид, попыталась скрыть смешок. Эта женщина явно разозлила его, но также было очевидно и то, что подобная ситуация возникала не впервые.

\- Меня зовут Белль, - сказала она, протягивая руку сутулой женщине.

Рен ухватила ее руки своими, которые оказались мягкими и теплыми, как у валяльщицы шерсти.

\- О, ты еще маленькая и очень молодая, не так ли? - сказала Рен. - А он, совершенно точно, уже старик.  
\- Достаточно, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, пропуская свою руку между их двумя и разрывая рукопожатие. - Не забывай, что это твоя госпожа, Рен.  
\- Да, милорд - сказала старуха вполне серьезно, но со смехом, все еще сияющим в ее чуть мутноватых старых глазах. - Тогда желаю хорошо провести время.

Белль безмолвно наблюдала за тем, как она подхватила свое деревянное ведро и побрела прочь, скрывшись в толчее рынка.

\- Ей действительно восемьдесят лет? - спросила девушка, не зная, что еще сказать.  
\- Вероятнее всего, - буркнул Румпельштильцхен, при этом все же галантно взял у жены корзину и предложил ей руку, после чего неспешно повел ее к ожидавшей их карете, которая теперь стояла передом в сторону замка.

Белль осмотрелась вокруг. Здесь явно не было места для того, чтобы развернуться. Красавица мысленно встряхнулась.

\- И, гм, она и вправду приносит пользу тебе, как и говорит о себе?  
\- По-своему да. Лекарства, которые позволили тебе избавиться от боли, получены от нее. В них нет магии, но это работает.

Белль вспомнила большую черную бутылку с содержимым, которое заставило ее закашляться, когда она случайно вдохнула его пары. Да, девушка живо представила себе, что подобное лекарство вполне могла дать ему эта сгорбленная старушка со странным кудахчущим смехом, считающая себя слишком старой, чтобы бояться даже Румпельштильцхена.

\- Она повитуха? - внезапно спросила Белль.

Румпельштильцхен как-то странно посмотрел на нее и нахмурился:

\- Знаю за ней такое. Но она более искусна в травах и врачевании.

Белль задумчиво кивнула и бросила последний тоскливый взгляд на рынок, город и множество новых лиц. Когда она приедет сюда вновь, то попытается узнать еще несколько имен, а также постарается убедить людей в том, что ее муж не накажет их, если они просто поговорят с ней.

Белль смотрела в окно, пока последние здание не скрылось позади них. Тогда она опустила шторку и откинулась на сиденье. Румпельштильцхен на этот раз сел около нее и поместил их корзину напротив. Он вновь откуда-то вынул белый шнур и растянул его между пальцами.

\- Вы знаете, что это игра для двоих? - Белль все еще не могла скрыть смущения, видя, как он играет с кружевной полоской ткани, принадлежавшей когда-то ее свадебному платью.

Должно быть, он сохранил ее после того, как развязал узел любовника, так же, как он сохранил ленту из ее волос. Белль подумала, что, вероятнее всего, в следующий раз, когда он ляжет к ней в постель, она лишится бледно-голубой ленты, удерживающий ворот ее новой ночной сорочки.

\- Или для одного, если использовать магию, - ответил он, пожимая плечами. - Я предпочитаю прясть, - он пошевелил пальцами, и белый шнур исчез, по-видимому, туда же, откуда и появился. Белль подалась вперед и взяла его за руку, лежавшую на его колене.  
\- Спасибо тебе за то, что показал мне город, - она хотела поблагодарить мужа за позволение покинуть замок, но не хотела, чтобы он понял ее неправильно и подумал, что она была там несчастна. - Было очень приятно познакомиться с новыми людьми, даже если они все до смерти боятся моего мужа.

Румпельштильцхен сжал ее руку, ничего не говоря.

\- Взгляни на это, - восторженно сказала Белль, припомнив о своих новоприобретенных сокровищах. Она взяла корзину и поставила себе на колени, после чего нашла аккуратно уложенный между пергаментом и хлебом стеклянный цилиндр, внутри которого тянулась узкая алая полоска. - Перо, сделанное из стекла. Ручка, - она слышала о пишущих инструментах из других земель - ручки с чернильницами внутри, и с наконечниками, сделанными из золота. Ей же приходилось держать в руках лишь гусиные перья, а эта копия из стекла казалась воистину прекрасной. Пишущий кончик был стеклянным и не таким острым, как срез пера, но Белль решила обязательно научиться им писать, хотя бы ради того, чтобы почаще держать такую чудесную вещицу в руках.  
\- Хорошо сделанная вещь, - согласился он, хотя для него это явно было не настолько необычным, как для нее.- И что ты будешь писать, моя дорогая?  
\- Я надеялась, что могу написать своему отцу. Когда мы разговаривали о Лотте, я... - она вернула стеклянное перо обратно в корзину, стараясь проигнорировать комок, вставший в горле, - …если ты позволишь.

В этот момент Белль подумала, что он просто откажет ей. В любом случае, у нее были и другие идеи, как применить пергамент и ручку. Она может использовать их, чтобы записывать свои мысли и возникающие вопросы, когда те начинают ее слишком тяготить. Но девушке так много хотелось сказать отцу! Что с ней все в порядке и ее муж добр и внимателен к ней….

Что она жива.

Румпельштильцхен барабанил пальцами по колену и не сдвинулся с места, когда карета остановилась. Белль с трудом сдерживала желание взять свою просьбу обратно, боясь, что если уж она заслужила его неодобрение, тогда уже ничем не поможешь, а если нет...

\- Ты ничего не напишешь обо мне в своем письме. Ничего о моем замке, моей магии или моих землях. Ты напишешь только о себе, и о том, что оставила позади, в прошлом. Хорошо?  
-Я... - Белль колебалась, задумавшись, - да, я могу так сделать. Я только хочу, чтобы они знали, что…  
\- Что я не содрал с тебя шкуру живьем? - он одарил девушку жуткой ухмылкой, его глаза сверкнули, и у Белль перехватило дух от такой ужасной шутки. - Полагаю, мне придется согласиться на это. Прежде чем твоя служанка затопит весь замок своими соплями.

Его недоброжелательность относительно Лотты беспокоила Белль больше, чем все прочие его насмешки и саркастические замечания. Едва она научилась по-настоящему ценить, что делала для нее Лотта, ухаживая за ее одеждой и заботясь о ней, Румпельштильцхен тут же пытался очернить приятные воспоминания Белль о подруге. Это расстраивало девушку, делая угрюмой, что, в свою очередь, тревожило ее.

Белль не смела поднять взгляд, сосредоточившись на корзине в своих руках, когда Румпельштильцхен помог ей сойти на землю. Также она заметила, что тропинка к замку, где перед их отъездом лежал утрамбованный снег, теперь была полностью расчищена. Ее муж терпеливо шел рядом с ней вместо того, чтобы пойти вперед и оставить ее. Белль чувствовала его взгляд, но когда сама осмелилась взглянуть вверх на его лицо, он уже смотрел прямо перед собой, на замок.

\- Кажется, ты выздоровела, – Румпельштильцхен, наконец, решился что-то сказать, когда двери открылись перед ними. Его непонимание и неуверенность шли настолько вразрез с остроумным юмором и сарказмом, что от таких быстрых перемен у девушки от усилий понять мужа и улавливать все эти настроения, уже начинала кружиться голова  
\- Мне намного лучше, - сказала Белль, постаравшись выразить свое доверие с помощью простой истины. - Я смогла сама причесаться сегодня утром.  
\- Хорошо, - голос Румпельштильцхена был почти беззаботным, но Белль заметила, что это лишь кажущаяся видимость. - Очень хорошо. Если ты напишешь письмо, я прослежу, чтобы его доставили без задержек.

От этих слов Белль не смогла скрыть вымученную улыбку.

\- С помощью магии?  
\- Ну, я не собираюсь идти туда на своих двоих, чтобы доставить его лично.  
\- Пожалуйста, постарайтесь не пугать моего отца слишком сильно, - сказала она, представляя себе письмо, появляющееся около папы в облаке темно-фиолетового дыма, когда тот сидит за своим завтраком с утренней корреспонденцией. - Я хочу, чтобы мое письмо успокоило его. Я... Я его единственный ребенок, - продолжила она, не зная, почему чувствует потребность поделиться этой информацией с мужем. - Мама умерла, рожая моего брата. Он также умер вместе с ней, поэтому есть только я.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул с мрачным выражением лица и направился к лестнице. Без сомнения, сейчас он исчезнет в своей башне с книгами и заклинаниями, и она не увидит его снова в течение всего дня.

\- Подожди, - позвала Белль, когда он уже достиг первого лестничного пролета. Румпельштильцхен повернулся, одарив девушку бесстрастным взглядом, его мысли уже витали далеко, занятые предстоящими планами на день.

Белль продемонстрировала ему корзину, указав на выпечку.

\- Составишь мне компанию за чаем?  
\- ... как пожелаешь, - он улыбнулся, затем нахмурился, покачал головой и продолжил подъем вверх по лестнице.

Красавица улыбнулась. Было все-таки приятно осознавать, что она тоже может озадачить его своими поступками.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	15. Откровения чудовища

Белль потратила целый час на то, чтобы освоить стеклянное перо. Оно было тяжелее гусиного, легко скользило по пергаменту, но от неловких движений легко оставляло кляксы, а если девушка набирала слишком много чернил, то с кончика капало на стол. Но постепенно Белль все же нашла правильное положение руки и оптимальное давление на пергамент, исписав целый лист разными словами и абстрактными узорами. Научившись не пачкать лист, она предприняла первые неуверенные попытки подобрать слова для послания любимому отцу.

Почему Румпельштильцхен запретил упоминать подробности ее новой жизни? Она бы могла тогда излить все, что накопилось на сердце, описав странности и загадки своего мужа, рассказать о месте, где всем управляла магия… Она написала бы об улицах без снега и о слоистых ореховых пирожных, о мастерстве и сноровке Румпельштильцхена за прялкой.

Но, верная данному слову, Белль вместо этого написала о том, что находится в безопасности и комфорте, и что волноваться за нее не стоит. Все это звучало слишком холодно по сравнению с реалиями ее ситуации, и, выводя на чистом листе пергамента осторожные слова, Белль ощутила, насколько фальшиво это прозвучит для ее отца или любого другого, знающего ее истинную натуру.

Под конец девушка добавила дюжину вопросов, надеясь, что, по меньшей мере, этим сможет убедить отца в том, что письмо действительно написала она. Белль спрашивала о Лотте, о раненых и вернувшихся солдатах, о том, что теперь происходит в городе после того, как туда вернулись мир и безопасность, и, конечно, больше всего она хотела знать, как поживает сам отец.

Девушка также просила его не беспокоиться о ней, словно пытаясь убедить, что хорошо все, что хорошо кончается. Перечитывая письмо, она осознала, что каждой написанной строчкой выдавала, как сильно скучает по нему. Это было ясно как день.

Наконец, удовлетворившись результатом, она поставила внизу подпись и подтолкнула письмо к центру стола. Девушка была совсем не против того, чтобы Румпельштильцхен прочитал его перед отправкой - там не было ничего из того, в чем бы она не призналась и так, пожелай он узнать. Там не было лжи, даже в тех местах, где она осторожно подбирала слова, от чего создавалось ложное впечатление, будто это не так.

Белль вымыла свое стеклянное перо в раковине и протерла чистой тряпицей. Ее всегда восхищали маленькие, изящно сделанные вещицы, а теперь, после того, как она научилась пользоваться им, стеклянное перо стало еще больше радовать ее глаз. Девушке хотелось бы посмотреть стеклодува за работой, но этот товар явно прибыл из другой страны… и все же было бы интересно узнать, где делают подобные вещи, и как создатель вставил огненную полоску внутрь гладкой трубочки из прозрачного стекла.

Глубоко погрузившись в размышления о расплавленном стекле и руках, что работают с ним, Белль сложила всю провизию в кладовую. Она освободила небольшое пространство под продукты, которые прибыли вместе с подарками, желая понаблюдать, будет ли работать магия замка, чтобы сохранить их свежесть вместе с остальными запасами, и если да – то как долго.

Пирожные Белль выложила на большое блюдо и оставила на кухонном столе на потом. Эти сладости были крошечными, всего на пару укусов, и она не могла дождаться, чтобы попробовать те из них, что еще не ела раньше.

Тело отозвалось небольшой болью и дискомфортом, когда Белль снимала тяжелый чайник с крюка и несла к помпе, чтобы набрать воды. По возвращении обратно к очагу левое плечо начало откровенно болеть, но когда она села на стул, стало чуть легче. Девушка перекинула свой дорожный плащ через колени и позволила теплу расслабить тело.

Через некоторое время она расшнуровала ботинки и стянула их с ног, подсунув затянутые в чулки озябшие ноги поближе к огню. И только тогда, когда мысли очистились, а тело расслабилось, Белль осознала, что совсем не видела детей на рынке. Торговке сыром, Лули, было около четырнадцати - до расцвета красоты ей оставался год или два - на ее лице были красные выступающие пятна, а под глазами темные круги на натянутой от слишком быстрого роста коже. Белль не видела никого моложе Лули во время посещения города.

Там точно должны быть дети, подумала она. Румпельштильцхен сам говорил, что старая целительница Рен иногда играла роль повитухи. На улице было морозно. Может быть, малышей и держали дома в тепле, но как насчет детей постарше? Даже сама Белль, чья няня и гувернантка с компаньонками напрасно пытались убедить девушку в хрупкости собственного здоровья, маленькой девочкой бегала зимой гулять на улицу. Она всегда была одета не по погоде тепло, часто путалась под ногами торговцев на рынке, и порой получала царапины и ссадины. Даже будучи настолько защищенной, она всегда была свободна насколько только можно. Но как же дети Одстоуна?

Чайник почти закипел, и Белль убрала его с открытого огня, взявшись за железный ободок уголком плаща, чтобы не обжечься. Она нашла фарфоровый заварочный чайник, который Румпельштильцхен использовал, чтобы принести ей чай, и соответствующий набор с чашками и блюдцами. Девушке самой больше нравилось серебро, да и такую посуду легче чистить, пусть она и была слишком громоздкой, чтобы носить вверх по лестнице, если муж вдруг захочет пить свой чай наверху. Белль наполнила сахарницу, молочник и положила несколько листков мяты в заварочный чайничек.

Как ни была девушка рада возвращению на свою теплую кухню, она была еще не в состоянии взяться за следующее задание. Ребрам требовалось больше времени для заживления, а ей срочно была нужна книга, которая научила бы делать всю необходимую работу по дому. Половина дня ушла на стирку нескольких легких одеяний и развешивание их для сушки.

Белль вернулась к столу, к своему письму, и еще раз тщательно его прочитала. У нее стало тяжело на сердце от одной только мысли, что отец получит это скомканное послание от родной дочери, а затем Белль вдруг с позорным подозрением подумала - что, если Румпельштильцхен даже не доставит письмо, хотя и обещал? Откуда ей было знать, что он сдержит слово? Ведь муж не сказал, что ей будет позволено получить ответ на свое послание…

Румпельштильцхен застал ее в самый разгар этих размышлений. Белль подскочила от звука его шагов, не услышав, как он спускался по лестнице. Как долго он стоял в дверях, наблюдая за ней? Должно быть, чувство вины явно отразилось на ее лице, когда она оттолкнула письмо подальше от себя, потому что Румпельштильцхен склонил голову на бок, неспешно приблизился и встал за спинкой стула, быстро пробежавшись глазами по написанным строчкам.

В течение нескольких жутких мгновений Белль казалось, что он может читать ее мысли, и это безумно напугало девушку.

\- Я доставлю его попозже, - сказал маг, взявшись за спинку стула, - и постараюсь, чтобы твой отец не получил при этом сердечный приступ.

\- Спасибо, - облегчение Белль, что он все же не умеет читать чужие мысли, должно быть, так же ясно читалось на ее лице, как до этого - чувство вины. Она предпочла промолчать и, несмотря на ноющие ребра, взяла чайник и залила горячей водой приготовленные листья.

Румпельштильцхен стоял у нее на пути и не двигался, внимательно наблюдая за женой, вместо того, чтобы посторониться, так что Белль пришлось каждый раз обходить его, когда она ходила по кухне туда-сюда. Это заставило девушку чувствовать себя неловко, хотя причина на этот раз была совершенно не в ее недавних мыслях. 

Он всегда держался так отстраненно, и эта внезапная, навязчивая близость смутила ее.

\- Это все еще причиняет тебе боль, - сказал он, когда она в очередной раз протиснулась в узкое пространство между ним и столом, чтобы налить чай и поставить тарелки с выпечкой.

\- Что? - занятая чашками и блюдцами, Белль не сразу сообразила, о чем он говорил. Только когда она посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена и увидела, что он показывает на свой правый бок, Белль поняла.

\- Нет, мне гораздо лучше. Это просто из-за чайника. Мне просто следовало налить меньше воды, вот и все.

Румпельштильцхен оперся руками о стол и с ненавистью уставился прямо перед собой, на ее письмо домой.

\- Моя магия, - медленно и осторожно начал он, - чуть не разорвала тебя пополам. Если бы я запоздал хоть на одну секунду, хоть на один удар сердца, и не успел бы смягчить удар, она бы убила тебя! - это звучало, как обвинение - он холодно и четко цедил слова сквозь зубы.

Белль слушала, застыв с горячей чашкой в одной руке и с блюдцем - в другой. Его гнев стал почти ощутимым, прорвав, словно вихрем, магический кокон вокруг него, и заставил волоски на голове Белль встать дыбом.

\- И все, что ты можешь сказать, - его холодный напряженный голос приобрел хриплые интонации, - что тебе следовало налить меньше воды в чайник?! - Румпельштильцхен резко поднял голову, и Белль вздрогнула, выронив чашку и блюдце из рук. Горячий чай выплеснулся на ноги, быстро впитался в шерстяные чулки и болезненно обжег нежную кожу.

Она громко ахнула, но все же не смогла разорвать зрительный контакт.

Его глаза... бушующее страдание в них... у нее перехватило дыхание.

\- Я... Я знаю, что ослушалась вас... - лишь смогла выдохнуть она едва слышно.

Румпельштильцхен издал невнятный сдавленный звук и резко отвернулся, явно собираясь уйти, но в нерешительности остановился, словно не мог выбрать направление, куда все-таки пойти.

\- Я чуть не убил тебя, женщина! Почему ты не ушла? Я не... – у него перехватило дыхание, как и у нее, он замолчал, как и она до этого, и в наступившей тишине Белль слышала стук собственного сердца.

Его гнев, его страдания... кажется, она не была ни причиной этого, ни целью. У Белль защемило сердце - он и правда не понимал, почему девушка выбрала быть с ним, когда он отпустил ее.

Когда она обходила стол, то от потрясения и волнения шаги ее были неустойчивыми, слабыми… Красавица встала перед мужем.

\- Я прощаю тебя, - сказала она с уверенностью, которая словно пришла откуда-то извне. - Я верю тебе, когда ты говоришь, что никогда не хотел причинить мне такого вреда и боли. Я прощаю тебя, Румпельштильцхен, - твердо сказала Белль.

Что-то, похожее на злость начало зарождаться в груди в ответ на его молчание и избегание ее взгляда. Что еще он хочет от нее, если не прощения?

Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся, когда она протянула ему руку, но Белль продолжала держать ее вытянутой ладонью вверх, словно ожидая его решения. Видя это, он очень медленно взял ее руку в свои ладони. Еле уловимая дрожь прошла по телу мужчины, похожая на ту, что сотрясала его в их постели, когда они были вместе. Сострадание и нежность волной захлестнули Белль, смывая прочь ее собственные раздражение и боль.

Красавица положила другую руку на их соединенные ладони и ласково погладила его по обнаженной коже, неприкрытой золотистой кружевной манжетой. Наконец, она сделала достаточно, чтобы Румпельштильцхен набрался смелости взглянуть ей в глаза. Но он был таким потерянным и потрясенным, что все, что смогла сделать Белль, это постараться самой не отвести взгляд.

\- Ты слишком добра, - сказал он, и его голос был напряженным и тихим. - Слишком добра к старику.

\- О, уже не говоришь о себе, как о старом монстре? - она попыталась улыбнуться сквозь набегающие слезы. - Что ж, полагаю, это неплохо для начала.

\- К старому монстру, - послушно поправился Румпельштильцхен, но она ощутила его облегчение, робкую неуверенность и стеснительность в голосе. - Я слишком долго жил здесь один. Замок и его магия защищают меня и все, что является моим.

\- Не от пыли, - сказала Белль, почти смеясь от переполнявшего ее облегчения, - не от грязи.

\- Это никогда не причиняло никому вреда, - он сжал ее пальцы так сильно, что обручальное кольцо врезалось в кожу.

Но Белль не убрала бы свою руку ни за что на свете. Видеть мужа вот таким, открытым и незащищенным, было лучшим подарком для нее.

Спустя мгновение он наклонился к ней и осторожно прижался своими губами к ее. Это было похоже на благословение. Белль приоткрыла губы, принимая его прикосновение, в то время как ее дыхание участилось, а облегчение переросло в безграничную радость предвкушения. Она понимала, что все это было от пережитого страха, но в то же время этот страх сделал девушку достаточно смелой, чтобы ответить на поцелуй и притянуть Румпельштильцхена ближе к себе, положив руку ему на плечо.

Он закрыл глаза, даже зажмурился, словно ожидал, что она вот-вот оттолкнет его. Но Белль вместо этого скользнула рукой под его жесткий воротник и зарылась пальчиками в волосы, так что теперь, в случае чего, она могла вновь притянуть его для поцелуя.

Из его горла вырвался тоскливый стон, так что у Белль вновь едва не навернулись слезы на глазах, и руки Румпельштильцхена крепко обхватили жену, отчаянно прижимая к себе.  
Она видела, как целуются любовники, и это всегда казалось ей какой-то странной деятельностью. Теперь же она имела представление об истоках удовольствия в поцелуе, в игре губ и языка, выразительности даже малейшего движения и касания.

Их первый интимный опыт, оставленный в темноте спальни, помог приобрести некую уверенность в действиях, так что теперь Румпельштильцхен настойчиво и жадно водил шероховатыми губами по ее губам до тех пор, пока они не стали слишком чувствительными и трепещущими, а во рту не появился его вкус.

Руки мага, ласкающие спину Белль, пришли в движение - одна запуталась в ее волосах, а другая спустилась ниже, на талию, массируя ее легкими круговыми движениями.

Все началось с его потребности быть рядом с ней и ее предложения дать успокоение в своих объятиях, но все изменилось, когда их руки начали блуждать по телам друг друга. Белль поняла, что в ней зарождается желание – внизу живота словно появился горячий, пульсирующий ком. Она вспомнила, как прикасалась к себе прошлой ночью, и это вновь вернуло девушку к мыслям о том, как Румпельштильцхен брал ее когда-то.

Знал ли он похожее удовольствие? Или его жажда и потребность были еще глубже и сильнее, чем ее собственные?

Когда Румпельштильцхен наклонил голову и поцеловал ее плечо, Белль откинула голову, наслаждаясь ощущениями, которые дарили его губы. Это были невесомые, почти неуловимые касания, но в тоже время они словно еще туже натягивали нить ее желания где-то внутри, и красавица знала, куда это приведет - к удовольствию, которое муж помог ей отыскать.

Он целовал ее все ниже и ниже, поддерживая Белль, когда его рот впервые накрыл ее обнаженную грудь, а затем ей пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не застонать - Румпельштильцхен зарылся лицом между ее грудей и глубоко вдохнул ее запах, содрогаясь от собственного желания.

То, как быстро чувства захватили власть над ее волей, испугало Белль, но теперь она была почти уверена, что с ним происходит то же самое. Это понимание придало ей смелости продолжать и не останавливаться. Она попыталась скопировать его жесты, возвращая поцелуи в ответ, но он был затянут в жесткую одежду от самого горла до лодыжек, и неуклюжие попытки Белль не приносили никаких результатов. Вместо этого девушка решила послушно обмякнуть и расслабиться на какое-то время, когда он приподнял ее и усадил на уголок кухонного стола, прижавшись к Белль еще ближе и вновь завладев ее ртом.

Девушке нравилось их теплое взаимопонимание, то, как он отзывался на движения ее пальцев у себя на шее и в волосах на затылке. Она обнаружила, что может направлять мужа без слов, может заставить целовать ее щеки, подбородок и даже грудь, которую он от усердия едва не принялся покусывать. Правая рука Румпельштильцхена начала играться со шнуром ее лифа, и дрожь его едва сдерживаемого желания сменилась удивительным терпением, с которым он принялся безуспешно тянуть завязки небольшого банта у нее под грудью. Маг мог бы развязать его одним сильным рывком в любой момент, и от этой мысли Белль нетерпеливо заерзала на своем деревянном сидении.

Теперь его улыбка совсем не была похожа ни на смущенную мальчишескую, ни на вызывающую насмешливую ухмылку, такую привычную для окружающих. Вместо этого его лицо озарилось откровенным наслаждением при виде реакции девушки на его ласки.

Обхватив лицо мужа ладонями, Белль дождалась, пока он поднимет голову и посмотрит ей в глаза. Он, ее муж, могущественный Темный маг, так сильно в ней сомневался, а во мраке сама она была не в состоянии как следует изучить его, отвечать на его изменчивое настроение, но здесь и сейчас Белль наконец получила возможность получше разглядеть и попытаться понять человека, за которого вышла замуж. Он не стал протестовать, когда она ухватилась за лацканы и попыталась стащить его сюртук с плеч. Белль не могла как следует обниматься с ним, облаченным в подобное одеяние, которое было хуже рыцарских доспехов и везде покрыто шипами.

Сюртук был слишком хорошо подогнан по фигуре, чтобы его можно было вот так легко стянуть, но Румпельштильцхен всего парой небрежных движений плечами сам помог избавиться от этой грубой детали своего гардероба. Ужасная штука незаметно упала на пол позади него, а сам мужчина вновь принялся ее целовать.

Теперь муж стал намного мягче. Не было той застенчивой нежности, которую он выказывал на их брачном ложе, во тьме. Это были медленные размеренные ласки, с помощью которых он показывал девушке, как глубже его целовать, как могут встретиться и переплестись их языки, поддразнивая друг друга в восхитительном танце, как двое могут насладиться друг другом. Судя по всему, Румпельштильцхен, как и она сама, не был большим мастером в этих делах, но они быстро учились друг у друга. Взаимный интерес, а также цель получить и дать как можно больше наслаждения - вот что было сейчас общего между ними.

А еще ее целью стало пусть и мимолетное, но счастье Румпельштильцхена, она хотела доказать ему, что у него есть верная жена, которая, если он только позволит, может научиться любить его, холить и лелеять. Были ли у него другие цели? Белль полагала, что да, наблюдая, как он, наконец, потянул ленту и распустил бант, стягивающий ее корсет. Их лица были совсем рядом, и они оба пристально наблюдали за его рукой с темными пальцами, которые терпеливо поддевали завязки, вновь и вновь вытягивая их из петель корсета. Видя, что его пальцы почти добрались до ее груди, они оба задышали чаще, а вторая его рука слишком крепко сжала бедро девушки, выдавая жадное нетерпение мужчины перед финальным рывком.

Когда лента оказалась у него в руке, Румпельштильцхен поцеловал Белль, и она надолго забыла о своей одежде. Ее челюсть побаливала от долгого непривычного занятия, но она не могла остановиться и перестать отвечать ему, а порой даже требовать больше. Она почувствовала момент, когда он вытянул ленту из лифа, оставив его раскрытым, и просунул в образовавшийся вырез свою ладонь.

Под платьем была сорочка из простого теплого хлопка, и когда его рука, накрыв девичью грудь, жадно сжала плоть, Белль не смогла сдержать дрожь наслаждения, вспомнив, как нечто подобное с ней уже происходило. Белоснежный хлопок смялся под его пальцами - ее тело помнило это ощущение и жаждало того, что последует после этого. Когда Румпельштильцхен сдернул ниже ослабленный ворот, обнажая грудь, Бель отшатнулась - не от него самого, а от шока быть раскрытой, быть увиденной без одежды. И вызывать при этом его восхищение, тут же осознала она. Ее рука прочно удерживала его за шею, чтобы он по ошибке не решил, что ее дрожь является признаком отвращения. Это было восхитительное, и в тоже время шальное осознание того, что ее грудь обнажена, и что она вызывала его интерес таким новым, непонятным ей пока способом.

Опьяненная ощущениями, она проследовала за его взглядом и тоже посмотрела на свою грудь, наблюдая, как он чуть царапнул ее сосок своим темным ногтем, от чего тот сморщился и сжался, став почти болезненным к прикосновениям.

Почти.

Потрясенная и остолбеневшая, Белль смотрела с приоткрытым ртом, как Румпельштильцхен перекатывает его между пальцами и пощипывает. Красавица замерла, когда он внезапно наклонился и поцеловал ее прямо туда, закрыв волосами обзор, но при этом возведя ее желание до небывалых высот. Он нежно придерживал ее за плечи и целовал грудь Белль с жадностью и страстью, с которой совсем недавно целовал ее губы. Каждый раз, когда соска касались его губы, язык, или - о боги - зубы, она не могла сдержать стон. Даже если Румпельштильцхен и сомневался в искренности ее желания, все его сомнения развеялись, когда он поднял голову. В его глазах Белль увидела озорство, темную жажду и... надежду. Она чувствовала, что теряет контроль над своими эмоциями. Ей хотелось улыбнуться ему, но мышцы лица не слушались, а дыхание оставалось неровным и резким, так что приходилось дышать через рот.

Как долго может длиться эта пытка? Белль потеряла счет минутам, как и в те разы, когда он брал ее, или когда она пыталась удовлетворить саму себя. Как долго ее тело сможет вытерпеть такое, без того, чтобы не заболеть или умереть? Белль не могла подобрать слов, чтобы выразить всю глубину своих противоречивых чувств.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала она, заставляя свои губы придать словесную форму звукам.

Не говоря ни слова, он словно пушинку поднял девушку со стола и поставил на пол. Тело Белль скользнуло вдоль его тела, в результате чего дыхание Румпельштильцхена стало таким же тяжелым и прерывистым, как ее собственное. Он попытался схватить ее подол и поднять вверх, но запутался в многослойных юбках. Наконец, нащупав ее бедро, а потом и хлопок нижнего белья, он осторожно просунул руку ей между ног. Белль схватилась за его вторую руку, уверенная, что ноги подведут ее, и сейчас она осядет на пол. Но Румпельштильцхен мягко развернул девушку так, чтобы она могла опереться на стол, и его рука вновь вернулась туда, где была столь желанна.

Он гладил жену сквозь влажный хлопок, крепко придерживая ее другой рукой, если она подавалась вперед, сам при этом застыл неподвижно позади нее, позволяя опереться о себя в случае необходимости.

Это было невыносимо, выше ее сил, думала Белль, сдерживая крик; вдруг он потянулся второй рукой и развязал ленту, поддерживающую ее белье. В следующий миг он обхватил жену спереди обеими руками и спустился ладонями вниз к темному треугольнику волос, спрятанному между ее бедер. Она привстала на цыпочки, глупо постанывая и чувствуя, как он тихо смеется; при этом это был отнюдь не его привычный злой и язвительный смех. Его правая рука надавила сильнее, начав потирать чувствительное место, и Белль, наконец, нашла то, что так долго искала - этот ритм, что он задал, эти твердые, уверенные движения пальцев, ласкающих напряженный бутон прямо под жесткими завитками... С каждым вздохом она приподнималась на цыпочки, беспомощно пытаясь одновременно продлить эту пытку и избежать ее. Румпельштильцхен наклонился и уткнулся лицом в ее спутанные волосы, обжигая шею горячим дыханием. Этого оказалось достаточно.

Сладкие спазмы начали сотрясать тело Белль, парализовав ее на несколько секунд, а затем заставили прижаться сильнее к услужливым пальцам мужа. Она точно знала, что кричала много раз, и радовалась тому, что не могла осознать, что делает - какие слова выкрикивает - пока восторг не достиг пика, разбиваясь, словно волна о берег. 

И схлынул, как морской прилив.

Ее руки тряслись от напряжения, поддерживая вес тела, но Румпельштильцхен не дал ей и минуты покоя. Она почувствовала, как позади нее он пытается снять собственную одежду, а затем ласковые руки развернули ее лицом к нему. Ее ошеломленное, дрожащее безмолвие, казалось, развеселило его, но сейчас он определенно жаждал Белль. Она видела, как это страстное желание вернуло его лицу серьезное выражение, хотя глаза по-прежнему светились теплым смехом.

Она опустила взгляд, потрясенный, мечтательный, и увидела, что его рубашка сейчас не была заправлена в брюки, а сами они были приспущены, собравшись складками у щиколоток. Сам он все еще был скрыт от нее одеждой, но одна только мысль о том, что там, под рубашкой, он абсолютно голый, заставила девушку прикусить губу и искоса бросить на мужа вопрошающий взгляд.

Что ей следовало делать? Как она могла доставить ему столь же сокрушительное наслаждение, которое он сам с такой легкостью только что подарил ей?

Он присел на одну из ближайших кухонных табуреток и притянул Белль к себе. Его руки были влажными от ее соков, и по телу Белль прошла дрожь от этих скользких прикосновений.

\- Сядь, - прошептал он, придерживая ее за талию. Грубая кожа его ботинка терлась о ее лодыжку. Белль начала разворачиваться боком, чтобы присесть к нему на колени, как в прошлый раз, но он потянул ее вперед так, чтобы его колени и стул оказались у нее между ног, после чего Румпельштильцхен поднял ее пышные юбки и потянул вниз нижнее белье, чтобы девушка смогла переступить через него.

Ох!

Донельзя удивленная, Белль села к нему на колени. Но прежде, чем ее непонимание того, каким образом все должно случиться, переросло в неловкость, Румпельштильцхен снова принялся ее целовать. Она знала, что звери поворачивают самок спиной к себе, а мужчины, напротив, берут своих жен на брачном ложе лицом друг другу, но на этом ее познания заканчивались. С другой стороны, пока он целовал ее, все это казалось неважным. Его руки ласково обнимали девушку, а поцелуи были нежными и неторопливыми, так что сейчас ей было очень даже комфортно на его коленях. Это дало время взять себя в руки и привести дыхание в норму, после чего Белль смогла взглянуть на ситуацию более изобретательно.

Ох!

Что ж, он уже однажды был мужем, а она никогда еще не была женой. Она доверится ему, если он считает, что это сработает.

Одной рукой он придерживал Белль за ягодицы, лениво сжимая пальцами нежную плоть. С трепетом и смущением Белль догадалась, что другой рукой, находящейся между их телами и скрытой краями рубашки, он трогал себя. Она опустила взгляд, и, прежде чем успела подумать и остановиться, робко приподняла край его рубашки двумя пальцами, чтобы взглянуть...

Румпельштильцхен замер, крепко сжав ее руку, словно боялся, будто она сбежит от него без оглядки, если увидит это. Орган, которым он проникал в нее, и который в будущем подарит ей детей. Открывшаяся картина не шокировала ее, только вызвала интерес, а также Белль смущала смелость собственных действий.

Он держал себя, как мужчина обычно держит посох или жезл, скрывая при этом большую часть длины. Верхняя часть была явно шире, набухшая и по цвету похожая на самые темные румяна, которые только можно было себе представить.

\- Тебе не нужно, - начал он неуверенно, когда Белль отпустила край рубашки и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, - это... - но она закрыла его рот поцелуем, используя свой язык и губы, пока он не прекратил попытки что-то возразить. Обе его руки оказались на ее ягодицах, сжимая их сквозь смятую ткань юбок.

\- Покажи мне, как, - прошептала она, попытавшись скрыть свой выступивший румянец, прижимаясь к нему щекой. Тогда он приподнял ее и... опустил прямо на эту штуку, так легко и без всяких усилий, что она поспешно уперлась ногами в пол, боясь, что он пронзит ее насквозь. Но услышать его шипение от удовольствия определенно стоило всей той неловкости, которую сейчас испытывала девушка, пытаясь балансировать на коленях у мужа и одновременно с этим прятать от него свое лицо.

Румпельштильцхен поддерживал ее под ягодицы, принимая часть веса на свои руки, что делало эту позу намного удобнее. А также намного приятнее - принимать его в себя настолько глубоко, настолько неожиданно, что порой это было на грани боли - еще ни разу она не чувствовала такого в его объятиях.

А затем...

Сознание Белль затуманилось, когда ее собственное тело вновь взяло над ней контроль. Он заставил ее двигаться, раскачивать бедрами вперед и назад, а потом, научившись поддерживать собственный вес руками, и обретя силу в ногах - вверх и вниз, так, что он скользил внутри нее - разные траектории движения лишь усиливали удовольствие.

Румпельштильцхен спрятал лицо у нее на груди, тяжело дыша, оказавшись полностью потерянным в этой тишине, которая демонстрировала сейчас куда более срочную и настоятельную нужду, чем любой из звуков, произнесенных им в темноте спальни. Он продолжал помогать двигаться ей и начал двигаться сам. Белль почувствовала, как пальцы на ногах напряженно поджимаются, а колени слабеют. 

Мужчина дернулся и застонал еще до того, как она приблизилась к следующему внутреннему взрыву восторга. Но сам факт того, что это может повториться, так ее очаровал, что у Белль перехватило дыхание, как и у мужа, когда тот неуклюже завершил свое дело и замер без движения.

\- Ох, - прошептала она, целуя шею Румпельштильцхена там, где могла добраться до голой кожи, видневшейся из-под грубого воротника его камзола. - Ох.

К изумлению Белль, его мужское достоинство уменьшилось и выскользнуло из нее. Оно перестало быть похожим на кол, смягчилось и сделалось меньше, что дало ответ на множество ее практичных вопросов относительно этого предмета. В кровати с ним она была слишком переполнена чувствами, или наоборот - напрочь лишена их, но сейчас понимание было совершенно четким и ясным. Она спрятала в памяти полученные ответы на невысказанные вопросы, наслаждаясь тем, как крепко и бережно муж обнимает ее, пока его дыхание становилось вновь размеренным и спокойным.

\- Ну, моя дорогая, - сказал он, откидываясь назад, чтобы увидеть ее лицо, - кажется, я основательно развратил тебя. Возможно, хорошо, что ты заранее написала отцу, - он выглядел ошеломленным, но довольным и немного сонным.

Белль улыбнулась. Ей хотелось продолжать, вновь почувствовать это всепоглощающее блаженство, но в то же время как приятно было просто смотреть в его глаза, наполненные мягкой нежностью и умиротворением; суровые морщинки исчезли с лица мага.

\- Ты позволишь мне применить немного магии, вместо того, чтобы сделать все, как положено?

Белль уже начала было спрашивать, что он имел в виду, но внезапно почувствовала, как у нее перехватило дыхание - она оказалась в облаке фиолетового дыма - а спустя мгновение уже обнаружила себя сидящей на собственной кровати. Он стоял рядом с ней и выглядел донельзя довольным собой. Их одежда все еще была в позорном беспорядке, и даже его элегантные локоны выглядели немного растрепанными. Белль боялась даже предположить, на что сейчас похожи ее собственные волосы.

Все произошло днем, поняла она. Но достаточно поздно, чтобы небо потемнело, а свечи зажглись при их появлении. Белль никогда не думала, что можно проводить время подобным образом не только ночью, но Румпельштильцхен, казалось, вообще не думал об этом. Девушка, в свою очередь, была только рада тому, что он не пытался прятаться от нее в темноте.

\- Не безнравственно ли отправиться в постель еще до того, как мы выпили наш чай? - она чувствовала себя неловко. Ей было интересно, что если он решит снова ласкать ее, или она скажет ему, что все еще полна желания и жажды? Вдруг он сочтет ее алчной и ненасытной… порочной?

Румпельштильцхен, вздохнув, лег на спину, в то время как его рубашка скрывала все самое интересное от ее пытливого взгляда. Белль задалась вопросом, сможет ли он спокойно уснуть подле нее? Он выглядел таким умиротворенным и усталым.

\- Безнравственность у меня в крови, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь прибегнуть к своему насмешливому тону. Но это была лишь призрачная тень его привычного сарказма, и Белль улыбнулась про себя. - Я считаю, что мы вправе делать все, чего ты пожелаешь, дорогуша, не так ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	16. Брачное ложе

У Белль уже практически не осталось ни смущения, ни стыдливости к тому моменту, как муж раздел ее. Она подумала, что навсегда запомнит тот взгляд, которым он смотрел на нее, раздевая впервые, слой за слоем - лиф, пышные юбки и, наконец, нижняя сорочка отправились на пол. После чего он уложил жену на кровать и принялся целовать так, что остатки смущения вылетели из головы, и девушка, наконец, смогла позволить ему беззастенчиво разглядывать себя. Застежки и крючки на ее юбке слегка озадачили Румпельштильцхена, оставившего перед этим все ее многослойные одежды в состоянии полного беспорядка и хаоса, когда они были на кухне.

Белль сама нащупала завязки и распустила их, после чего он тут же снова принялся снимать один слой за другим, будто разворачивая экстравагантный подарок. К тому времени, как с нее была снята последняя нижняя юбка, за окном уже опустились глубокие сумерки. Румпельштильцхен потушил все свечи в комнате, оставив гореть лишь один канделябр.

Белль с трудом удавалось различать мужа в темноте, но все равно освещение было несколько ярче, чем в предыдущие ночи, когда он приходил к ней уже после наступления темноты. Сама она тоже порадовалась сумраку, когда ее подвязки были спущены до колен, и девушка осталась лишь в одних чулках.

\- Очаровательно, - его глаза жадно изучали тело супруги, больше всего задержавшись, как она заметила, на лице, груди и темном треугольнике волос, скрывающем самую интимную часть ее тела.

\- Ты прекрасна, моя дорогая. Так прекрасна!

Сейчас в комплименте не слышалось и следа его недавней жадной страсти, и Белль могла лишь только безмолвно наблюдать за тем, как он развязывает подвязки, чтобы высвободить из них чулки, а потом медленно спускает их по ее ногам.

Он поднял одной рукой обе ее ступни и стянул с нее последний покров одежды. На какой-то момент Белль почувствовала, что самой обнаженной частью ее тела являются пальцы ног, но его взгляд снова двинулся выше, еще медленнее, чем прежде, будто он пытался навеки запечатлеть ее образ у себя в памяти. Даже не испытывая стыда, она вспыхнула, но Румпельштильцхен отвел взгляд, чтобы окончательно не вызвать у девушки чувство неловкости и смущения, после чего взял в руки ее шелковую ночную рубашку - его подарок - и протянул ей с выражением надежды на лице.

Белль ожидала, что после этого томительного раздевания и поцелуев он тут же набросится на нее, словно дикий зверь, но вместо этого ей пришлось принять из его рук сорочку, в которую она скользнула легким движением, просунув голову в горловину, а руки - в свободные рукава с кружевными манжетами.

Она встала с кровати, позволив длинной юбке упасть почти до пола. Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за девушкой со своего места, сомкнув ладони в беззвучных восторженных аплодисментах.

\- Неужели этот наряд красивее меня? - смущенно поддразнила его Белль.

Он положил руки ей на бедра, притягивая ближе к кровати, и с нежной жадностью взглянул на нее снизу вверх.

\- Мне показалось, что у тебя замерзли ноги, - он поднял руку и кончиками пальцев обвел контур ее левой груди.

\- У меня ноги всегда мерзнут, - рассмеялась Белль. - Когда я одна-одинешенька в огромной кровати, то даже ночная рубашка не помогает согреться, - она игралась с кончиками его волос, достигавших воротника, и слегка покачнулась на ногах, когда маг прижал ее колени к краю матраса.

\- Ты ляжешь со мной, чтобы согреть меня?

\- Если хочешь, - он выпустил ее из рук, позволив забраться под одеяла.

Белль уселась среди подушек, подобрав колени под подбородок и поджав пальцы ног, чтобы свести до минимума контакт своего тела с ледяными простынями. Со своего места она наблюдала, как муж расстегивает камзол и снимает его с себя. В какой-то момент во время их головокружительного поцелуя, он успел привести себя в порядок, и теперь застыл в нерешительности, теребя верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке.

\- Я могу отвернуться, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я подглядывала, - мягко сказала Белль. После его открытого восхищения ее наготой, она начала лучше понимать его колебания - страх, который он должен был ощущать, считая, что в нем нет ничего красивого, достойного ее взгляда. - Но, пожалуйста, не туши последние свечи. Позволь видеть твое лицо.

От этих слов у Румпельштильцхена, похоже, перехватило дыхание. Она услышала, как он снова прерывисто вздохнул, уронив руки на колени.

\- Я пощажу нас обоих от всего остального, если ты не против, - лишь сказал он.

Его расстроенный тон пронзил копьем сердце Белль, но она кивнула и поудобнее устроилась под одеялом, в ожидании повернувшись к нему спиной. 

Она услышала... нет, скорее ощутила нечто, похожее на шелест его магии, и то только лишь потому, что ожидала этого. Когда муж присоединился к ней, на нем была, как и прежде, шелковая ночная сорочка. Белль хотела перевернуться на спину, но вместо этого маг придвинулся к ней вплотную и обнял одной рукой, улегшись головой на подушку рядом с ее головой. Устроившись чуть поудобнее, Белль обнаружила, что колени мужа комфортно разместились за ее коленями, а его ноги были теплыми; а еще она смогла переплести свои пальцы с пальцами его руки, лежавшей у нее на талии.

Было очень приятно просто лежать вот так, но вскоре Румпельштильцхен принялся касаться ее через шелк рубашки. Это были легчайшие движения, лишенные всякой цели, но каждое почему-то все сильнее и сильнее зажигало ту сладкую боль жажды в ее теле. Девушке нравилось чувствовать кожей шелк, когда его рука нежно поглаживала поверх него, заставляя ткань приятно скользить по телу.

На груди это ощущение заставило Белль закусить губу и сдержать смех, что лишь придало мужчине смелости продолжить свои исследования ниже, пока его рука не пробралась под свободный подол рубашки, дразня чувствительную кожу бедра.

Белль не знала, сделают ли они это снова. Она лишь знала, что хотела бы этого всем телом и душой, которая стремилась избавить мужа от одиночества, найдя, наконец, способ пробиться сквозь броню чудовища до настоящего Румпельштильцхена.

\- Ты хочешь...? - спросил он, и его рука в нерешительности замерла на ее бедре. - Это не обязательно. Я могу просто согреть тебе ноги, если хочешь.

\- Я хочу тебя, - просто ответила Белль.

Она приняла решение говорить как можно увереннее, но его рука на талии делала попытки управлять собственным голосом почти невозможными. Вместо этого в ее тоне сквозило нетерпение, и, чтобы скрыть его, она добавила вопросительно:

\- Пожалуйста?

Она вновь попыталась перевернуться на спину, но Румпельштильцхен удержал девушку в прежнем положении. Он слегка приподнялся позади, упершись локтем в подушки и придерживая ее рукой за плечо, после чего осторожно скользнул ладонью к ее влажным складкам.

Белль ожидала, что второй раз уже не будет настолько ошеломительным, как если принимаешь пищу на сытый желудок, но практически сразу снова обнаружила себя извивающейся от наслаждения под его рукой. А затем он прекратил всякое движение и сжал руку в кулак, позволяя девушке несколько минут самостоятельно находить свое удовольствие.

Медленно приходя в себя, она осознала, что, корчась и извиваясь, тем самым трется об него спереди, и почувствовала сзади через рубашку его вновь отвердевшую плоть. Дыхание мужа вырывалось короткими частыми вздохами, как и у нее самой. Девушке пришлось приложить последние силы, чтобы замереть и лежать спокойно.

Румпельштильцхен расслабился и поцеловал ее в плечо, а потом перевернул на спину. Все тело красавицы напряглось в приятном ожидании, но он не спешил брать ее, а просто лежал, перекинув одну ногу через ее ноги, и самозабвенно целовал.

Смущение вновь вернулось из тех краев, куда они изгнали его, наслаждаясь друг другом на кухне. Белль понимала, что даже сейчас он бы с радостью потушил все свечи, и это опечалило девушку, заставило быть к нему нежнее и терпеливее, не думая о собственной страсти. Как ее муж сумел показать ей радости брачного ложа, так и Белль сможет показать ему свои понимание и доброту. И свою любовь тоже, мелькнула в голове мысль, когда он принялся целовать ей шею и ласкать грудь, чуть расслабившись после того, как спрятал свое лицо от ее глаз. Белль решила, что сможет научиться любить этого мужчину, если узнает его поближе, и если он позволит ей хотя бы попытаться.

Он снова медленно взял ее, но уже не так осторожно, как прежде. Румпельштильцхен на этот раз больше думал о собственном удовольствии, а не о том, чтобы поскорее все закончилось, и по телу Белль пробежала дрожь, когда она уловила отголоски и своего наслаждения, вместо того, чтобы быть беспомощной сторонней наблюдательницей. Сейчас она просто наслаждалась этим ощущением, уверенная, что потом может получить разрядку от его руки или даже своей. Она наслаждалась их близостью, исходящим от них жаром и возможностью нежно пробежаться ладонями по всему его телу.

Ему нравилось, когда Белль касалась его плеч, запускала пальцы ему в волосы, а если она трогала лицо, он приподнимался и целовал ее в губы, после чего прятал лицо у нее на шее и снова терялся в ощущениях долгих, терпеливых толчков. Иногда он принимался двигаться быстрее или сильнее, но потом снова переходил на медленный темп, или почти застывал неподвижно - он смаковал ее, поняла вдруг Белль, вынырнув на миг из мечтательно- туманной дымки наслаждения. Румпельштильцхен растягивал собственное удовольствие, откладывая тот финальный момент, который станет развязкой, но далеко не завершением.

Белль всегда быстро училась. Сегодня она узнала, что то, как она двигается или под каким углом сгибает бедра, оказывает на него сильнейшее воздействие. Ее собственные ощущения тоже при этом различались - если она раскачивалась навстречу его толчкам, давление снаружи вызывало ответную искру где-то внутри тела, отчего оно, казалось, сжималось. В свою очередь это заставляло Румпельшщтильцхена со стоном сбиваться с ритма.

Белль не хотела его торопить, но постепенно поддалась искушению удовольствия от их движений, и, приподняв бедра, потерлась нежной плотью о его кожу, отчего почти сразу получила то, к чему стремилась. И лишь тогда, когда он выдохнул "да" ей на ухо в ответ на ее почти бессознательное движение, девушка поняла, что ему тоже это нравится. Он с усилием приподнялся, принимая вес на руки, как во время их первой брачной ночи, а его выражение лица шокировало Белль, такие на нем были написаны ошеломление и растерянность. Его дыхание прерывалось каждый раз, когда она делала рывок ему навстречу, и вскоре кровать начала поскрипывать от их совместных усилий, а Румпельштильцхен вскрикивал, будто она своими действиями причиняла ему боль.

Шокированная и удивленная видеть его настолько уязвимым, Белль внимательно всматривалась в лицо мужа, как он содрогается и морщится от каждого толчка, будто то, что он ощущал, не имело ничего общего с наслаждением. Но это, несомненно, было наслаждение - девушка точно знала это, обнимая его, пока напряжение неизбежно не привело к освобождению и развязке, а сам он застыл, вжавшись лицом ей в волосы и тяжело дыша. Несколько мгновений он оставался в таком положении, почти раздавив ее в крепких объятиях. После чего опомнился и перекатился так, чтобы жена оказалась лежащей на нем сверху.

Его рука нырнула между их тел, убирая смятый шелк с ее бедер, в свою очередь, предлагая облегчение и ей. Под пристальным взглядом мужа она не решалась отдаться собственным желаниям, но он снова потер ее плоть ладонью, поощряя, и Белль со стоном опустила туда собственную руку, чтобы направить его. Она сидела верхом на нем, показывая его пальцам, как ласкать и двигаться - чуть левее чувствительного бугорка, который теперь стал слишком болезненно-чувствительным для прямого прикосновения. Со всей собравшейся влагой меж ее лепестков, внутри создавалось идеальное давление, и потребовалось лишь несколько легких прикосновений их рук, чтобы мышцы напряглись, и она, содрогаясь, оказалась во власти прекрасного сказочного наслаждения.

\- Тише, тише, - с улыбкой Румпельштильцхен сжал обнаженное бедро девушки липкой от ее соков рукой, и Белль замерла, осознав, что только что вытворяла. - Мы сделали тебя порочной.

\- Разве это хуже, чем безнравственная и развратная? - чуть задыхаясь, она упала подле него.

\- О, намного, намного хуже. Кто бы мог подумать, что у вас подобные аппетиты, моя дорогая? - Румпельштильцхен поймал ее в свои объятия, когда она ложилась.

Белль устроилась подле него и прикрыла глаза. Чувство удовлетворенности было совершенно ново для нее - похожее на ощущение безграничной свободы. Она чувствовала тяжесть, и в тоже время такую легкость, что, казалось, могла взлететь в любую секунду. Белль улыбнулась, когда его рука крепче сжалась на ее талии. Кажется, она была удовлетворенной. Насытившейся.

\- А каким тогда можно назвать тебя? - спросила она у мужа.

Девушка вдруг поняла, что ясность мысли после полученного удовольствия вернулась к ней довольно быстро. В тот момент, когда это происходило, казалось совершенно невозможным то, что она вообще когда-либо сможет снова думать.

\- Полагаю, грязным стариком, - Белль услышала в его голосе улыбку.

\- А ты... очень старый?

\- Очень, - он нежно поцеловал ее в лоб и тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь на подушки. - Но вряд ли человек.

\- Не говори так, - Белль потерлась о его грудь щекой, прижимаясь ближе. Сейчас, когда голова лежала на руке мужа, а вторая его рука крепко обнимала ее, мир вокруг утопал в блаженстве. - В любом случае, я не против, если ты окажешься старым монстром.

В его смехе звучала усталость. Может быть, он хотел поспать? Белль проголодалась, ее мучила жажда, и ей непременно нужно было посетить свою ванную комнату. Но, если она оставит его ненадолго, останется ли он, будет ли ждать ее возвращения здесь, в их постели?

\- Наш чай, должно быть, остыл, - сказала она. - Может, мне следует заварить еще?

\- Цыц, - прошептал он и на мгновение сжал ее крепче, так что Белль не смогла бы пошевелиться, даже если бы хотела. Она на самом деле совсем не хотела покидать его, пока ее желудок не издал неподобающее бурчанье, и муж тут же выпустил ее из объятий.

\- Чай - хорошая идея, - сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как она садится, - с пирожными.

Он взмахнул рукой, и среди кучи разбросанной одежды в изножье кровати возник поднос со всеми чашками, тарелками и прочими принадлежностями.

Белль только покачала головой. Она была не прочь и сама сходить за чайными принадлежностями, пусть даже и босиком, в ночной рубашке. Но поняла, что он, видимо, и не знал о других средствах, кроме магии, когда некому было ждать или напомнить, что некоторые вещи так легко было сделать безо всякого волшебства. Это означало, что ей все же нельзя оставлять его одного, даже чтобы облегчиться и умыть лицо – только в таком случае у него не появится возможности ускользнуть от нее.

\- О, боже, - пробормотала она, подтянув поднос поближе, чтобы можно было налить чаю. Одна из принесенных чашек была разбита - уродливый скол образовался на ободке, и Белль вспомнила, как в испуге уронила эту чашку на кухне. Что ж, по крайней мере, все блюдца были целыми.

Усевшись, Румпельштильцхен взял из ее руки надбитую чашку и цокнул языком в наигранном неодобрении, поворачивая ее так и эдак, чтобы изучить нанесенный урон, а потом без единого слова протянул ей, чтобы Белль налила туда чай. Больше ничего сказано не было. Чай был свежий, хоть и не тот, который она заварила ранее с мятой, но этот сладковатый терпкий привкус прекрасно сочетался с молоком и сахаром. С пирожными напиток был еще лучше, но Румпельштильцхен сделал отрицательный жест рукой и снова облокотился о резную спинку кровати, баюкая в ладонях чашку с чаем и посматривая на жену, которая изо всех сил старалась не насыпать крошек на кровать.

\- Ты ешь как птичка, - произнесла Белль, проглотив третье пирожное. - Можешь ли ты жить только за счет чая и воздуха?

\- Или вообще без всего этого, я полагаю, - сказал он равнодушным тоном, - что вполне неплохо, если ты собираешься заняться готовкой.

\- Я могу научиться, - рассмеялась Белль, вспоминая ужасное тушеное мясо, которое недавно приготовила, и радуясь, что так и не настояла на том, чтобы муж попробовал его. - Я обязательно научусь.

Чтобы удержать супруга на месте в постели те несколько минут, что ее не будет, Белль снова наполнила его чашку. И даже так, она испытала лишь удивление и облечение, увидев, что Румпельштильцхен остался в ее кровати, когда она вернулась. Он снова осушил чашку с чаем и поставил ее на поднос среди остальной посуды, а затем откинулся на спинку кровати, погрузившись в свои мысли. Не говоря ни слова, он наблюдал, как Белль сначала унесла в гостиную всю посуду, а потом и поднос, оставив все на столике. Он продолжал смотреть, как она собирает их одежду и аккуратно раскладывает вещи по одной на крышке своего сундука.

\- Твои панталоны остались на кухне, - ухмыльнулся Румпельштильцхен, и Белль рассмеялась. Она подозревала, что ее добродетель осталась там же, но сейчас это ее ни капли не волновало.

\- Настоящий джентльмен принес бы их мне так же, как и чай, - сказала она, забираясь в кровать и ища теплое местечко рядом с ним. Он раскрыл ей свои объятья, в то время как она прижалась к нему и уложила голову мужу на грудь.

\- Возможно, джентльмен и принес бы, - любезно согласился Румпельштильцхен. - Но я больше надеюсь увидеть, как ты собственноручно поднимаешь их с пола, где сама же и оставила.

Белль покраснела, ясно представив себе эту картину.

Девушка почувствовала, как он касается ее волос, сначала нервно, а потом его ищущие пальцы наткнулись на пару шпилек, которыми она закрепила косы на затылке, чтобы волосы не падали на лицо. Он вытащил и отбросил шпильки куда-то к изножью кровати, и Белль задалась вопросом, сможет ли она их когда-нибудь потом отыскать.

У нее и было то их всего одна дюжина – те, что использовались для свадебной прически, и, если ей нужно будет красиво уложить волосы, они понадобятся все. Ну, хорошо. Можно будет купить еще несколько на рынке или сделать на заказ, или, если ничего не выйдет - достать из глубин своего сундука разноцветные широкие шелковые ленточки. Ничто не могло заставить ее сейчас сдвинуться места, и тем более возражать против того, чтобы Румпельштильцхен уложил ее волосы, как ему заблагорассудится.

Он расчесывал ее спутанные волосы пальцами, пока Белль отдыхала. Похоже, вопрос о сне уже даже не ставился, если она хотела удержать его рядом, в этой блаженной тишине и покое. Он всегда был натянут, как тетива лука, собран, как готовая к броску змея. И вот теперь ей, наконец, удалось смягчить его, и в кои-то веки тело мужа было совершенно расслабленным, а дыхание – замедленным и спокойным, как и неторопливые движения пальцев в ее волосах.

\- Ты довольна, Белль? - он использовал ее имя так редко, что девушка удивленно открыла глаза и посмотрела на него. Сам вопрос тоже поразил ее. Если она за последние несколько часов не смогла показать, насколько была довольна и удовлетворена, то Белль уже и не знала, как это сделать.

\- Я не думал... не ожидал... - он прижался щекой к ее макушке и крепко сжал в объятиях. - Довольна ли ты?

Его эмоциональность и то, с каким трудом он задал вопрос - все это потребовало от Белль честного ответа. Она смяла в руках край его рубашки, обдумывая свой ответ.

\- Я могла бы. Думаю, я буду. Я скучаю по папе и боюсь за него. Еще скучаю по дому и по людям, оставленных в родных краях.

\- Но я... я не делаю тебя... несчастной? - спросил он с той же деликатной осторожностью, с которой обратился к ней после их первой брачной ночи. Находясь в такой близости от него, Белль понимала, чего стоило магу задать этот вопрос вслух.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь? - задала она встречный вопрос, покачав головой. Белль не знала больше никаких других способов, кроме этого, как показать ему свою признательность.

\- Я уже был мужем однажды, - ответил он натянуто и неохотно. Его рука неторопливо ласкала ее плечо, погрузившись в волну волос, чтобы добраться до шелка на рукаве. - Она не особо жаждала моей компании и... с тех пор я не стал более красивым или приятным.

\- Я сожалею, - Белль и вправду сожалела. - Должно быть, ты чувствовал себя очень одиноко...

\- Это было очень давно.

\- Разве это так важно - быть красивым? - вздохнула Белль. - Я предпочитаю, чтобы мой муж был добр ко мне, умен, чтобы с ним было о чем поговорить.

\- Значит, ты не скучаешь по нему. По своему прекрасному нареченному? - в его вопросе сквозило презрение, но Белль вспомнила, как он смотрел на Гастона, и поняла, что это презрение направлено сейчас не на нее.

\- Я даже не знала его. Если честно, он мне никогда и не нравился. И я не считаю его красивым, каким бы прекрасным он не считал при этом себя сам. Я не... - Белль стеснялась сказать то, что хотела - она не желала Гастона. Но тогда она даже не знала, что значит желать мужчину, ведь так? Не знала нетерпеливой жажды прикосновений до тех пор, пока ее муж не зажег в ней эту греховную искру.

\- Пожалуйста, не думай, что я могу презирать тебя только из-за твоего внешнего вида. Пожалуйста, не надо.

\- Ну, все остальное во мне тоже весьма малоприятное, дорогуша, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен и поцеловал ее в макушку. - Но я постараюсь заслужить твое расположение, - он надолго умолк, его дыхание участилось.

\- Если бы я знал, когда в первый раз... я бы не стал тратить такое сокровище, как твоя невинность, если бы только знал... если бы мог надеяться, что ты будешь желать...

\- Что я сама пожелаю скрепить наш договор? - она почувствовала, как он кивнул, благодарный за то, что она сама это сказала, и ему не пришлось выискивать осторожные слова для выражения собственных мыслей.

\- Ну, если бы я знала, как это может быть приятно и желанно, то тоже не была бы столь утомляющей тогда, - сказала Белль, вспомнив слова, которые он пробормотал в их первую ночь. - Но мы не можем заглядывать в будущее.

Румпельштильцхен хмыкнул.

\- Любое дело будет утомительным, если у одной стороны или у обеих нет желания делать его. Только и остаются потом покусанные локти да разбитые надежды, - фыркнул он и продолжил с преувеличенным легкомыслием. - Как ты, несомненно, поняла бы сама, если бы вышла замуж за этого рыцаря с квадратной челюстью.

Белль раскрыла рот, но не смогла выдавить из себя ни одного гневного слова в адрес Гастона. По какой-то непонятной для нее причине, она не смогла представить его таким же обходительным, каким был Румпельштильцхен перед лицом ее девичьего смущения и испуга. Гастон был молод, лишь на пару лет старше нее самой, и никогда раньше не был женат. Даже если Румпельштильцхен и не знал счастья со своей первой женой, он, по крайней мере, знал, что делает. Похоже, это здорово помогло, когда кто-то один из двоих имел представление о том, что надо делать.

\- Ты любил ее, свою жену? - Белль не знала, что было ужаснее - любить кого-то и знать, что это безответно, или быть прикованным к человеку, к которому не питаешь вообще никаких теплых чувств.

Румпельштильцхен слегка насупился, ерзая от неловкости.

\- Это было очень давно. Я забыл.

Это был именно тот ответ, который и требовался Белль. Она еще не знала, что такое любовь, но в тоже время была уверена: тот, кто однажды полюбит, никогда не сможет забыть этого.

\- Мне жаль, - вновь повторила она. - Я больше не буду говорить об этом.

\- И это к лучшему, - и, словно чтобы показать, что Белль прощена, Румпельштильцхен прижался к ее голове своей. - Мне остаться, чтобы согреть тебе ноги? - спросил он беззаботно. Слишком беззаботно.

\- Я была бы рада, - Белль выскользнула из его объятий и забралась под одеяло.

Кровать была достаточно большой для двоих, даже если эти двое, к примеру, не хотят прикасаться друг к другу. Сейчас она хотела быть рядом со своим мужем так близко, как это только возможно, и не просто ради тепла своих ног. Тактильная жажда была у нее в крови, и Румпельштильцхен, казалось, порой смущался от ее действий. Лежа с ней в кровати и обнимая девушку, он, казалось, мог спокойнее принять это. И Белль очень нравились его маленькие жесты, участившиеся в последнее время. Например, когда он целовал ее в макушку или нежно гладил по волосам.

Она не могла выразить словами, как ей нравилось видеть его ощутимую радость, когда он проводил время в ее компании; ведь раньше муж стремиться всеми силами избавить свою неопытную невесту от воображаемой им же мучительной пытки - терпеть его общество. Белль не могла даже представить себе, что значит избегать его, даже если сам акт любви не приносил бы ей удовольствия. Но, опять-таки, она по своей природе очень быстро привязывалась к людям. Другие люди не такие, а некоторые вообще не любят, когда к ним прикасаются.

Может быть, первая жена Румепльштильцхена была такой? Был ли он так одинок по своему собственному выбору, так как жена, которая была у него давным-давно, не любила его? Она заснула, но не надолго. Несмотря на то, что она делила кровать с другими людьми и раньше, Белль никогда не спала в обнимку с тех пор, как когда-то ребенком ее мучили кошмары. Было не так удобно, как казалось на первый взгляд, спать на вытянутой руке Румпельштильцхена. Там, где раньше ей было уютно и тепло, пока она лежала без сна, сейчас стало слишком жарко и некомфортно.

Собственное постоянное ворочание с боку на бок разбудило Белль, и она сонно моргнула, глядя на мужа и пытаясь понять, спит он или нет. Он лежал на спине, одна рука была вытянута, дабы Белль могла использовать ее вместо подушки. Ночная рубашка на нем перекрутилась и смялась, глаза были закрыты.

\- Ты не спишь? - спросила Белль так тихо, как только можно без перехода на шепот. Румпельштильцхен тут же открыл глаза.

\- Ни в одном глазу, - ответил он, уставившись в потолок. - Уверен, ты заснешь куда быстрее, если я оставлю тебя.

\- Возможно, - Белль поправила свою ночную сорочку, которая немного задралась, когда она пыталась лечь поближе к нему. - А как же ты? Ты будешь спать?

\- Очень маловероятно, - он моргнул и повернул голову к ней. - Сон - для тех, у кого чистая совесть, моя дорогая.

Белль положила руку на середину его груди и приподнялась на локте, чтобы посмотреть на мужа.

\- Легенды говорят, что ты порождаешь кошмары даже у невинных, - продолжила она, наблюдая, как он накрыл ее ладонь своей. - Это правда?

\- А что еще они говорят? - он тоже посмотрел на их ладони, а затем притянул руку девушки и сплел свои пальцы с ее.

\- Что по ночам ты крадешь детей. Что ты никогда не нарушаешь сделок. Что никто не в состоянии представить, какова будет твоя цена, - Белль нахмурилась. - Что твое сердце не стучит в груди, если оно вообще у тебя есть, и что время пролетает, не касаясь тебя.

\- Ну, - он мягко рассмеялся, - вижу, что мне тяжело и долго придется трудиться, чтобы соответствовать своей репутации. Но я ничего никогда не краду, дорогуша. Я уже говорил тебе это. Я покупаю. Торгуюсь. Заключаю сделки, - крепче сжав ее пальцы, Румпельштильцхен привлек Белль поближе к себе. - И послушай, разве мое сердце не бьется?

Белль приложила ухо к его груди. Она уже чувствовала раньше, как быстро стучит его сердце, знала, что оно точно есть там, живое, но сейчас могла ясно расслышать его стук: взволнованную пульсацию под ребрами. Намного быстрее, чем ее собственное, но все же определенно живое сердце билось в его груди.

Она расслабилась, ее щека вновь прижалась к шелку его сорочки, в то время как пальцы мужа снова стали лениво играть с волосами жены. Спустя какое-то время он разделил их переплетенные пальцы и коснулся рукой ее шеи, подбираясь к бледно-голубой ленте, стягивающей края горловины ночной сорочки. Ее удивление мгновенно сменилось предвкушением, которое не имело ничего общего с требованиями тела.

Белль обнаружила, что жажда знаний сейчас была сильна, как никогда, потому как ее смущение уступило, наконец, желанию стать хорошей женой для собственного мужа. Что воспламеняло страсть в Румпельштильцхене? То, что он любил отдаваться искушению, играя с ее ленточками, Белль уже выяснила. Саму сущность этого неторопливого заигрывания она осознала, когда он кончиком пальца поддевал зашнурованную ленточку и раз за разом выдергивал ее из петель.

Он мог бы коснуться ее кожи через зазоры, но не делал этого. Он так же мог распустить шнуровку одним движением, но не сделал и этого. Заинтригованная, Белль отважилась опустить свою руку немного ниже, вдоль по его ребрам, чувствуя, как сердце мужа ускорило свой бег. Ей вспомнилась кухня, то, как он стал мягче и меньше после их совокупления на стуле.

Возвращалась ли твердость от предвкушения, как тяжесть и давление у нее внизу живота? Случалась ли эта перемена внезапно или постепенно, как поднимавшаяся в ней волна желания? Вопросы были готовы сорваться с ее губ - еще до того, как она смогла их как следует обдумать, но Белль продолжала колебаться озвучивать их вслух, чтобы не потревожить тихий уютный покой этого вечера.

Вместо этого девушка продолжила перемещать свою руку, заходя так далеко, насколько хватало смелости - от живота до плеча и вниз, по спине, пока ладонь не дошла до его бедер. Ее смелость, казалось, не рассердила Румпельштильцхена, руки которого также исследовали ее тело - сперва коснулись плеча, затем спустились на грудь, где надолго задержались, нежно разминая и лаская мягкие полушария. Это не приносило Белль того же удовольствия, как внимание к ее соску, но его повышенный интерес к ее груди доставлял наслаждение другого рода. Ей льстило, что она обладает чем-то, настолько интригующим мужа и вызывающим такой неподдельный интерес с его стороны. Ее возбуждали одни только воспоминания о его взглядах, которые он жадно бросал на девушку, раздевая сперва на кухне, а затем и здесь, в спальне.

Возбуждение Белль на этот раз влияло на нее иначе. В том месте, где с ней соединялся муж, она ощущала непонятное давление, заставляющее извиваться в томлении. Это давление не так отвлекало, и не было настолько острым, как почти болезненное желание, которое она чувствовала раньше. Когда он игрался с ее грудью, оно стало мягче и глубже, и Белль позволила своей руке заскользить ниже и прикоснуться к бедру Румпельштильцхена. Это отвлекло его даже от ее груди, отчего он чуть отстранился от Белль, чтобы иметь возможность вновь посмотреть на нее.

\- Мне не прикасаться к тебе? - спросила Белль неуверенно, сразу же отдернув руку. Если нельзя на него смотреть, то она хочет хотя бы трогать его, но если он предпочитает потакать ее желаниям только, когда соединяется с ней...

\- Делай, как тебе хочется, - прошептал он, широко раскрыв глаза. - Что только пожелаешь, - на его лице застыла мольба, суть которой Белль никак не могла понять. - Дай мне знать, чего хочешь ты.

Ее согласный кивок, казалось, немного его расслабил, и он смущенно улыбнулся, отведя взгляд. Белль, которая знала только то, что он уже показал ей, задавалась вопросом, что бы все это значило. Она не станет просить его раздеваться перед ней, уж точно не ради того, чтобы потешить собственное любопытство. Его явная неохота вызвала у нее приступ жалости, которая была сильнее желания показать ему, что он ошибается, опасаясь упреков с ее стороны.

Покраснев, она поймала его руку и положила обратно на шнуровку у своей шеи. Румпельштильцхен моментально развязал ее, потянув за одну из лент банта. Он облизал губы и встал на колени перед девушкой, чтобы иметь возможность целовать кожу, которую начал оголять, все больше и больше ослабляя ворот рубашки. Белль протянула руку и погладила его поясницу, почувствовав, как он напрягся и задрожал.

Горячими губами он через шелк нашел ее сосок, ткань вокруг которого от его попеременных поцелуев и покусываний стала влажной. Белль закусила губу, гораздо сильнее радуясь его рвению, чем собственным ощущениям, которые скорее вызывали у нее дискомфорт, нежели наслаждение. Через несколько минут он переключил внимание на вторую грудь, но сбитая на бок раскрытая сорочка позволила ему высвободить ее мягкое полушарие из плена шелка и прижаться ртом непосредственно к коже.

Белль терпеливо изучала мужа, пока он наслаждался ею подобным образом, но мягко остановила его руку, когда та попыталась оказаться у нее между ног. Он обеспокоено посмотрел вверх, но Белль улыбалась. Нет, она не хотела сойти с ума от этих новых ощущений. Пока нет.

\- Мне снять это? - она провела руками по телу, разглаживая шелк сорочки. - Или она тебе нравится на мне?

\- Очень нравится, - его голос был хриплый и низкий, - но я бы еще больше хотел вновь увидеть тебя без нее.

Встав на колени, Белль потянула рубашку вверх с бедер, возясь с длинным подолом, который не хотел выпутываться из-под ног. Прежде чем она успела сделать все остальное, Румпельштильцхен остановил ее и поцеловал в губы. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, и дрожал почти так же, как в их первую ночь.

Его руки ухватили подол ее платья, поднимая медленно вверх, пока они целовались. Он не спешил и позволил своей руке гладить ее кожу, поднимая шелк вверх и не разрывая при этом поцелуя до тех пор, пока это было возможно. Белль замерла неподвижно, когда Румпельштильцхен снял с нее рубашку через голову. Она позволила щелку скользить по рукам и, наконец, когда Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее сорочку и та растеклась шелковой лужицей у ног девушки, она осталась перед ним совершенно обнаженной.

Белль почувствовала себя менее голой и открытой сейчас, стоя на коленях, чем когда он раздевал ее перед этим. И все же у нее в душе еще оставалось немного стыдливости и смущения. Она опустила глаза и, как прежде, Румпельштильцхен принялся целовать ее, пока красавица не привыкла к своей наготе. Белль обнимала его за шею, пока они целовались, отметив про себя, что кожа там, скрытая волосами, была гладкой и почти нежной. В ответ он снова обхватил пальцами ее грудь и начал ласкать, в то время как их губы нежно терзали друг друга.

Он взвесил грудь на ладони и принялся мягко сжимать и потирать кончиками пальцев, издавая при этом восторженные вздохи. Когда Румпельштильцхен отклонился назад и внимательно посмотрел на жену, Белль ответила ему таким же взглядом. Его кожа выглядела такой темной в сравнении с ее, даже в свете горевших свечей, но еще более странно она смотрелась на фоне его белого шелкового рукава.

Белль видела его колено, наполовину утопающее в мягкой перине рядом с ней; кожа там выглядела более грубой и шероховатой, почти чешуйчатой, и девушка дотронулась до нее, осторожно ведя руку вверх по ноге, под его ночную сорочку. Он прекратил то, что делал, и уставился на ее руку, касающуюся его колена.

Он разрешил ей делать все, что захочется, но все же боялся, что она захочет раскрыть его. Белль была слишком доброй, чтобы так поступить. С другой стороны, в их первую брачную ночь он ласкал ее, не открывая ее наготу своему взору. Может ли она сделать так же в отношении него? Искоса поглядывая на мужа и надеясь, что он не ждет, что она будет просить разрешения, Белль почувствовала, как ее уши и щеки начинают стыдливо краснеть. В ответ маг широко улыбнулся, но это было слабым подобием его привычной понимающей лукавой усмешки.

\- Ты можешь прикоснутся ко мне, если хочешь, дорогуша, - сказал он, затаив дыхание. - В конце концов, я видел и касался всех ваших сокровищ.

\- Сокровищ? - Белль тоже улыбнулась, думая о его жадном внимании к своей груди. Она вспомнила о том, как он держал себя внизу, на кухне. Тогда его пальцы были обернуты вокруг ствола, и сейчас повторить это на ощупь не казалось таким уж сложным.

\- Тебе будет приятно, если я коснусь тебя там? Так же приятно, как мне, когда ты ласкаешь меня?

В ответ Румпельштильцхен только беспомощно закивал. Его нервозность отвлекала ее от собственного смущения - ведь она была полностью обнажена перед ним. А еще отвлекало собственное любопытство. Он говорил ей, что женского наслаждения труднее добиться; следовательно, его удовольствие будет проще найти. Осторожно, Белль провела рукой вверх по бедру, под его ночную рубашку, пока ее пальцы не нащупали то, что искали.

Румпельштильцхен закрыл глаза, словно в страхе от прикосновения, но все же взял ее за руку и потянул выше, под край шелковой сорочки, пока она не сжала пальцы вокруг его напряженной плоти, так же, как это ранее делал он. Его дыхание стало резким и прерывистым, казалось, он задыхается, и Белль поняла - задавать вопросы сейчас было совершенно бесполезно.

Вместо этого она поцеловала мужа, чувствуя, как его стон вибрирует на ее губах, когда он направил ее руку, чуть сдвигая сжатый кулачок вверх. Кожа члена смещалась относительно твердой сердцевины, чем-то напоминая скольжение шелка по коже Белль, и ее действия, кажется, доставляли ему немало удовольствия.

Рука, направляющая девушку, дрожала, при этом сам он с трудом переводил дыхание, будучи не в состоянии даже ответить на поцелуй. Его другая рука с трудом нашла ее грудь и сжала. Румпельштильцхен спрятал лицо у нее на плече, продолжая направлять ее руку, вынуждая двигать ею чаще и резче, содрогаясь с каждым рывком все сильнее и издавая мучительные стоны. Горячая жидкость пролилась ей в ладонь, и вместе с нею Румпельштильцхена покинуло все его напряжение. Он принялся покрывать шею девушки отчаянными поцелуями, глотая воздух и все еще не выпуская из руки ее грудь, а другой рукой удерживая за запястье там, где она все еще сжимала его плоть.

Белль мягко погладила его по волосам, ожидая от него намека на то, что ей следует делать дальше. Ей казалось, что она сделала что-то неправильное, что-то не то, ведь он так трясся и стонал, словно ему было больно. С другой стороны, если Румпельштильцхен пролил свое семя, разве не значит это, что он определенно получил удовольствие от ее действий? Стремление к собственному наслаждению отступило под натиском его жажды и страсти, но когда он, наконец, разжал железную хватку на ее руке, мягкое и беззащитное выражение на лице мужчины вновь распалило ее желание.

Как и тогда, на кухне, его удовольствие смыло с лица всю жестокость и намеки на грубость, оставив лишь расслабленные черты, отяжелевшие веки и приоткрытые губы, сквозь которые вырывалось неровное дыхание.

\- Я сделала все правильно? - спросила она, потому что никогда не слышала ни о чем подобном раньше, и вправду не знала, достигли ли они верного результата или нет. Белль нежно погладила мужа по щеке, убирая упавшую на лицо прядь, и, как в их первую брачную ночь, Румпельштильцхен мягко поцеловал ее в центр ладони, словно выражая тем самым безграничную благодарность.

Белый шелк рубашки облегал его спереди там, где ткань стала влажной, и Белль виновато взглянула на собственную руку. Они испачкали постельное белье и свои ночные рубашки, но он и раньше говорил, что это грязное дело. Неужели он оставлял это в ней, когда они были вместе в их постели? Она поняла, что Румпельштильцхен наблюдает за ней. Его веки все еще были тяжелыми и сонными, но во взгляд уже почти вернулась прежняя проницательность.

Он откинулся на спинку кровати, выстраивая горку подушек позади себя, и поманил Белль к себе, чтобы она присоединилась к нему.

\- А как же твое удовольствие, дорогая? - он позволил девушке самой устроиться и выбрать, куда лечь, и она вновь улеглась подле него, положив голову на его плечо, как на подушку. - Как доставить его тебе? - он укрыл их одеялом по пояс.

Белль было интересно, почему она не ощущает холода, но позволила этой мысли вылететь из головы так же внезапно, как та появилась.

Это не имело значения.

Не сегодня. Не сейчас.

\- Утром? - она чувствовала себя комфортно и уютно, а муж был сонным и довольным. - Мы должны поспать.

Румпельштильцен что-то тихо пробурчал и сонно уткнулся лицом ей в макушку. Это был даже и не поцелуй - кажется, он слишком устал даже для этого.

\- Утром, - невнятно согласился он, и уже очень скоро они оба погрузились в сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	17. Бесстыдство

Когда Белль проснулась, солнечный свет струился сквозь окно. Похоже, на улице стоял еще один яркий солнечный денек, и низкое зимнее солнце отражалось от снежного покрова. Она некоторое время смотрела на открывающуюся из окна картину, осознавая красоту и гармонию мира здесь и сейчас.

В какой-то момент ночью она сползла с горы подушек, выстроенной Румпельштильцхеном, и укрылась одеялом. За спиной ощущался вес тела мужа и его тепло. Белль невольно улыбнулась.

Вспоминая, как заснула, устроившись головой на его плече, она с радостью обнаружила, что в итоге каждый из них смог найти удобное для сна положение. Белль осторожно перевернулась на другой бок, спиной к окну и лицом к мужу. При этом ее правый бок, который был открыт во время сна и замерз, оказался в тепле. В этот миг девушка вспомнила, что на ней не было ночной сорочки.

Со своей стороны Румпельштильцхен продолжал во сне опираться на свой ворох подушек, находясь практически в сидячем положении, но при этом казался спокойным и расслабленным. Он лежал, отвернувшись от Белль, руки расслабленно покоились вдоль тела, а одеяло, укрывавшее его до пояса, было идеально разглажено, как будто он и вовсе не шевелился ночью во сне.

Наверное, остывшая за ночь комната заставила Белль забраться под одеяла, потому что полог кровати оставался всю ночь раскрытым, огонь в камине почти погас, и воздух был до неприятного холодным. Нужно одеться, подумала девушка, вряд ли получится согреться, даже если выбраться из-под одеял и снова прижаться к теплому боку мужа, будучи в чем мать родила.

Двигаясь медленно и очень осторожно, она села и огляделась в поисках своей сорочки. Потом быстренько выхватила ту из вороха одежды в центре кровати и поспешно натянула через голову, дрожа всем телом, когда просовывала руки в холодные шелковые рукава. Лента на горловине отсутствовала, оставляя девушку открытой от шеи до груди, и Белль посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, разрываясь между раздражением и радостно-виноватой улыбкой.

Поскольку до этого времени ее движения ничуть не побеспокоили сон мужа, Белль решилась босиком быстро пробраться в свою ванную комнату. Ей очень хотелось принять ванну, но пришлось ограничиться споласкиванием лица и рук, чтобы поскорее вернуться к мужу. Как бы ей не было холодно, она все равно несколько минут просто стояла над ним, изучая черты его лица при ярком солнечном свете. Свет безжалостно подчеркивал каждую неровность и морщинку на коже, но вместе с тем сон заставил мага выглядеть моложе. Белль была рада тому, что Румпельштильцхен сумел обрести такой покой, даже если только во сне.

Когда ее тело начало буквально колотить от холода, Белль поспешила к своей стороне кровати и забралась в теплое местечко рядом с мужем, стараясь при этом своими движениями как можно меньше трясти матрас. И все же ее возвращение разбудило Румпельштильцхена, и еще до того, как он полностью проснулся, мужская рука ловко ухватила жену, притягивая поближе к себе.

\- Ты замерзла, - пробормотал он, а потом вдруг, безо всякого видимого проявления магии, Белль почувствовала себя тепло и уютно. Интересно, он согрел только ее или сразу всю комнату? Было ли это осознанное проявление его воли или реакция замка в ответ на команду хозяина? Белль устроилась в той же позе, что и прошлой ночью, положив голову ему на плечо, и тут же почувствовала, как с уходом сонливости Румпельштильцхен теряет свою расслабленность и мягкость.

\- Ты хорошо спал, - сказала она, когда поняла, что он не собирается больше засыпать, - так же, как и я.

Румпельштильцхен ничего не ответил на это, но легонько сжал ее, прежде чем в следующую секунду перевернуть на себя и усадить на бедра. Белль не сопротивлялась, но придерживала рукой ворот своей сорочки, стесняясь того, что он может увидеть ее в ярком солнечном свете обнаженной. Его улыбка была игривой и темной, когда он ухватил девушку за плечи и привлек к себе для поцелуя – в нем не было требовательного жара страсти, просто приветственное касание губ и ласка, от которой сердце Белль запело.

Она прижалась к нему щека к щеке, а потом откинулась на пятки и улыбнулась, глядя на мужа сверху вниз.

\- Приготовить завтрак?

\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не делала, - он смешно сморщил нос. - Сперва мы найдем тебе поваренную книгу, моя дорогая, а то, не ровен час, невообразимое зло, творящееся на твоей кухне, затмит мои самые ужасные зелья и яды.

\- Ах так! - смеясь, она шлепнула его по руке, когда он потянулся к вырезу ее сорочки. Румпельштильцхен просто поймал ее руку и задержал в своей, усмехаясь.

\- Ну, я буду рада новой книге, - сказала она, - даже если это будет поваренная книга.

\- Разве я не показал тебе библиотеку? – вопрос прозвучал так беззаботно, словно ему лишь сейчас пришло на ум, что он не удосужился показать жене в замке ничего, кроме ее комнаты. - Она очень даже хороша.

\- Библиотека? Здесь? - Белль задохнулась в предвкушении; тем временем рука Румпельштильцхена пробралась мимо ее кулачка в открытый зазор на груди. Белль взглянула на него с легким раздражением, которое тут же сменилось радостью, когда кончик пальца обвел легким касанием округлость ее груди.

\- Вижу, я нашел путь к твоему сердцу, - сказал он, поглаживая ладонью ее правый сосок. - Очень опасно доверять монстру такой секрет, моя дорогая.

\- Вряд ли это такой уж секрет, что я люблю читать, - ответила Белль, пытаясь противостоять вновь зарождавшемуся в своем теле желанию. Он едва успел притронуться к ней, они едва обменялись поцелуем, но одно его стремление прикоснуться к ней уже возбудило интерес Белль. Сможет ли она когда-нибудь управлять своими ощущениями? Как может жена заниматься своими домашними делами, когда все внимание направлено на совершенно другое и настолько легкодоступное? Может, все прекратится, когда появится ребенок?

\- Есть ли там книги про это? - спросила она, мягко раскачиваясь туда-сюда, пока он нежно поглаживал ее кожу.

\- Про это? - он не сразу понял, что она имеет в виду, а потом его рука замерла. Румпельштильцхен в задумчивости наморщил лоб. - Очень на это надеюсь. Пойдем, посмотрим?

Белль чуть было не захихикала, но тут же увидела, что муж был предельно серьезен.

\- Думаю, мы и без книжек справимся, - она попыталась скрыть собственное смущение с помощью улыбки при виде его замешательства. - До этих пор мы вполне успешно справлялись сами, сэр.

\- Что верно, то верно, - Румпельштильцхен моргнул и опять подарил ей озорную улыбку. - Перед сном мы что-то говорили о твоем наслаждении. Каким оно будет? - его рука снова пришла в движение, перемещаясь с одной груди на другую, пощипывая, пока оба соска не затвердели. Добившись желаемого результата, он убрал руки от ее груди и положил на бедра, легонько потирая их через шелк.

Белль вспыхнула, услышав, что ее попросили решать самой, когда она лишь только-только успела привыкнуть к тому, что ей все показывают.

\- Давай, - еще мягче произнес он, а его руки замерли в ожидании. - Позволишь мне доставить тебе удовольствие?

\- Ты и так доставляешь, - еле слышно шепнула она. - Но ты покажешь мне?

Он кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза. Румпельштильцхен думал, что ей нравится, когда ее спрашивают. Ой, мамочки. Как же было проще, когда все оставалось невысказанным!

\- Прости. Я научусь. Правда.

\- Тише, - взяв ее лицо в свои руки, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой. - Больше не красней и не смущайся. И не стыдись, - успокаивающе проговорил он своим чарующим музыкальным голосом, но Белль видела, как ее беспокойство встревожило его.

Он не хотел просить больше, чем она была готова дать. Он отказался делать это с самого начала. Красавица прижалась щекой к его левой ладони, закрыв глаза.

\- Я не люблю выглядеть невежественной, - призналась она. - Глупой.

\- Вряд ли тебя можно считать такой, - он выпустил девушку из рук. Белль приоткрыла глаза и увидела, что он намеревался отстраниться и встать. Она поспешно положила ладони ему на плечи, боясь, что их близость исчезнет, и она не сможет ее больше вернуть. Если он снова вернется в это отчужденно-вежливое состояние, в котором пребывал за пределами ее спальни, она будет скучать по тому щедрому возлюбленному, которого открыла в нем. Вместо того, чтобы отпустить его, она наклонилась и поспешно поцеловала мужа, сразу ощутив, как он поддался и опустился в свое гнездо, сооруженное из подушек. Его руки поймали локти Белль, поддерживая в равновесии над ним, и Румпельштильцхен пылко вернул ей поцелуй.

Он издал невнятное шипение, когда ее губы спустились ниже – на его подбородок и горло; первый был покрыт грубой шершавой кожей, а кожа на шее была мягче даже его ладоней. Белль вспомнила, как ей нравились его поцелуи там, и вместе со следующим поцелуем решилась тронуть кожу на его шее кончиком языка. Хватка пальцев на ее предплечьях усилилась, и тихий удивленно-радостный возглас сорвался с его губ. Это придало девушке смелости. Даже если у нее не получалось облечь собственные мысли в слова, как он просил, она могла прислушиваться в этом случае к своей интуиции.

\- У тебя нет бороды, - заметила Белль, вернувшись с поцелуями и покусываниями к его лицу. Она провела пальцем по подбородку, где кожа была грубой, но без утренней щетины. Все без исключения мужчины, которых она когда-либо видела, всегда были чуть темнее внизу лица, даже если не носили бороду. А папины поцелуи так вообще постоянно царапали щеку, если Белль получала их ближе к вечеру. - Тебе не нужно бриться?

Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами, как будто никогда не обращал на это внимания. Значит, магии здесь нет. Просто его собственная странность, такая же, как рельефная текстура кожи и черные длинные ногти. Он изучал ее так же пристально, как и она его. А потом Белль собралась с духом и открыто встретила его взгляд с виноватой улыбкой и покачала головой. Ее глаза мягко сияли от удивления и неприкрытого интереса.

Красавица осторожно прикоснулась к его лицу. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза, как будто не в силах вынести ее взгляд, пока она нежно водила большим пальцем по его подбородку. Белль отметила, что его кожа становилась мягче на шее, будто нежное брюшко рептилии, а потом снова грубела ближе к груди, практически перерастая в панцирный хребет по центру. Ворот ночной сорочки помешал дальнейшим исследованиям, так как полностью был застегнут на все пуговицы под самое горло, в отличие от ее бесстыдно распахнутой, лишенной ленточки, рубашки. Это казалось несправедливым.

\- Как мне доставить тебе больше удовольствия? - спросила девушка, пытаясь отвлечься от искушения, охватившего ее при виде верхней пуговицы.

Подрагивающие веки Румпельштильцхена приоткрылись, и он уставился на нее с сильнейшим удивлением. Его руки, до этого безвольно лежавшие возле ее коленей, вновь начали путешествие вверх по бедрам Белль. Девушка уже научилась получать удовольствие от ласк через слой мягкого гладкого шелка.

\- Только твое удовольствие, моя дорогая, - произнес он спустя минуту. - Твоя... благосклонность... это намного больше, чем я когда-либо мог осмелиться попросить.

Белль накрыла ладонями его руки у себя на бедрах и продолжала их удерживать наверху, когда он прошелся едва ощутимым касанием до ее груди и мягко сжал через шелк, разделявший их кожу.

\- Ты бы предпочел оставить меня нетронутой, - настаивала Белль, поощряя собственными руками его движения. Этим ей удалось отвлечь его. Перед тем, как ответить, Румпельтильцхен облизнул губы, а его взгляд метался между ее лицом и их соединенными руками.

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышала о том, чтобы я насиловал кого-либо?

\- Нет, - это было правдой. В рассказах порой он был монстром. Убийцей. Обманщиком. Захватчиком. Но она никогда не слышала в них и намека о такой разновидности зла. - Никогда. Но я уже была твоей женой.

\- Я беру лишь то, что отдается добровольно, - едва слышно произнес он, - и никогда не возьму тебя против твоей воли. - Его руки замерли, и Белль сжала их в своих, тронутая такой искренностью. Почему-то Румпельштильцхен старательно избегал говорить неправду, особенно после того, как она показала свою готовность его выслушать. - Существуют настолько ужасные вещи, до которых не захочет опускаться даже чудовище.

\- Ты не чудовище, - возразила Белль, упершись в их соединенные руки. - Не говори такого.

Чем больше Белль узнавала, тем больше понимала, насколько ужасной могла быть альтернатива ее браку. Во время первой ночи, когда она была такой растерянной и испуганной, муж мог просто взять ее грубой силой, не считаясь с ее чувствами... это было бы ужасно. Такой поступок был бы чудовищным со стороны любого мужчины, но Румпельштильцхен оказался совсем не чудовищем.

\- Но я как раз такой, дорогуша, - он перевернул ее руки ладонями вверх и в свою очередь судорожно ухватился за них. - Никогда не забывай этого.

Нежность его прикосновений опровергала эти слова, и Белль только покачала головой, поднеся его руки к губам и целуя их по очереди. Его печаль таилась настолько глубоко, что, казалось, невозможно было даже коснуться ее дна. Но Белль все равно была счастлива, что рядом с ней он смог забыться хотя бы на минуту.

\- На кухне, - смущенно сказала она, наполовину спрятав себя за их соединенными руками, - у тебя на коленях. Мне понравилось это ощущение.

Румпельштильцхен игриво приподнял бровь и прижал жену к себе еще ближе, чтобы им удобнее было целоваться. Он запустил руку ей в волосы и почти с силой притянул к себе ее голову, но Белль ни капельки не испугалась. Он уже руководил их действиями на кухне, и она знала, что это принесло такое удовольствия, которое чуть было не разрушило ее.

Одна только мысль об этом предстоящем знакомом ощущении возбудила девушку, и Белль уже горела желанием задолго до того, как он просунул руку между их телами и принялся дразнить ее сквозь шелк рубашки. У нее не получалось как следует сосредоточиться на поцелуях, когда его пальцы терли и прижимали влажный щелк к ее коже. Каждый раз, когда его пальцы подавались вперед, тело отказывалось повиноваться, и Белль ерзала у него на коленях, не в силах удерживать свой вес на дрожащих руках.

Это, без сомнения, было наслаждение, но настолько острое и всепоглощающее, что она практически испугалась таких сильных ощущений. По всему телу выступил пот, сначала горячий, а потом холодный, дрожь сотрясала ее с головы до ног, зубы стучали так сильно, что Белль не могла даже как следует поцеловать Румпельштильцхена. Сил едва хватало заставлять себя иногда приоткрывать глаза, и каждый раз она встречалась с его обжигающим страстным взглядом.

Когда, беспомощная и неспособная иначе выразить нетерпение и желание, она начала постанывать, Румпельштильцхен убрал пальцы и распахнул ее сорочку, полностью обнажая грудь. Она даже не успела подумать о том, чтобы запротестовать, как муж издал протяжный тонкий горловой звук, напомнивший Белль о его по-детски радостных возгласах. Но в его выражении лица не было ничего детского – лишь голод, который девушка успела разглядеть сквозь туман желания, застилавший ей глаза, лишь жадное восхищение ее телом.

Белль едва успела взглянуть вниз, когда он задрал собственную ночную сорочку, чтобы соединиться с ней. Ухватив ее за бедра, он притянул жену ближе, полностью закрывая обзор. В любом случае, она уже была в полубессознательном состоянии и даже не думала подсматривать, когда он, придерживая себя рукой, помог ей опуститься. Ощущения совсем не были похожи на те, что она испытывала, сидя на стуле. Белль ухватилась за его плечи, когда тело непроизвольно сжалось, сопротивляясь его вторжению. Упираясь коленями в матрас, она смогла помешать ему достичь болезненной глубины проникновения. Спустя некоторое время ей удалось начать двигаться так, как захочется, и он лишь помогал, поддерживая ее за бедра. Это было восхитительно.

Бесподобно, волнующе, а еще освобождающе и порочно.

Румпельштильцхен что-то говорил, но Белль было слишком тяжело сосредоточиться, чтобы расслышать и осознать сказанное. Он поощрял ее насладиться им, узнать, что приносит ей больше удовольствия. И она полностью отдалась этому - поднимаясь и падая, раскачиваясь и извиваясь. Раз за разом Белль чувствовала приближение восхитительного пика, и когда он случайно выскользнул из ее тела, она не раздумывая, нащупала между их телами его подрагивающий твердый орган и снова опустилась на него.

Только лишь тогда он полностью умолк, откинувшись головой на подушку, а его собственные резкие толчки участились, попадая в такт ее движениям. Что-то в свою очередь вспыхнуло в ней, и, вонзив ногти ему в плечи, Белль почувствовала, как он содрогается в удовольствии даже от этого, а также осознала, что громко вскрикивает при каждом выдохе.

Он назвал ее распутной. Распутной она и была – отдавшись целиком и полностью требованиям своего тела, ритмичной пульсации глубоко внутри себя. Это не было похоже ни на что из того, что было раньше – непрекращающаяся дрожь от нежного невыразимого блаженства.

Содрогаясь с головы до ног, она приникла к мужу, он едва-едва успел подхватить ее за плечи и не дать упасть. Но это помешало ей в свою очередь двигаться самостоятельно, и лишь его толчки помогали ей приблизить миг невероятного наслаждения. Когда слабость и головокружение немного отступили, и она снова смогла сделать полный вдох, из горла Белль вырвались всхлипы.

Мышцы с внутренней стороны бедер кричали от боли там, где она изо всех сил непроизвольно их напрягла, а его длительное присутствие в ее теле стало почти невыносимым. Она остановила его, каким-то образом дав понять об этом, прижимая ладонь к животу мужа. Румпельштильцхен безмолвно подчинился и замер в ожидании, его грудь вздымалась от частых глубоких вдохов.

Голова Белль кружилась, и она чувствовала, что находится на грани обморока. Тело от слабости почти не слушалось, когда она с трудом слезла с мужа. Он крепко зажмурился и выгнулся дугой на подушках, но не сделал ни единой попытки остановить ее. И тогда она смогла, наконец, его увидеть - голые бедра поверх простыней и твердый, блестящий от ее влаги орган. Но, чтобы мужчина не заметил этого, Белль поспешно легла рядом на спину и раскрыла ему свои объятья.

У нее не оставалось больше сил еще хоть минуту находиться в вертикальном положении, но она все равно готова была принять своего мужа, обнять его руками и ногами, покуда он с благодарностью брал ее резкими и требовательными толчками, спрятав лицо в рядом лежащую подушку.

Тело Белль извивалось и содрогалось, но она упрямо продолжала держаться за него, позволяя яростному шторму наслаждения прийти на смену дискомфорту. Она была настолько измождена, что опасалась больше никогда не испытать вновь это удивительное ощущение освобождения. Но в месте, где они соединялись, разливалось сладкое тепло, а видеть, как он в свою очередь содрогается в завершении, было очень волнительно и приятно.

Он не издавал никаких звуков, за исключением прерывистого дыхания, будто упрямо до последнего сдерживал агонизирующий крик наслаждения.

И даже послевкусие всего случившегося было... волшебным.

Белль осторожно расслабила ноги и запустила пальцы в его влажные от пота волосы, в то время как он покрывал благодарными поцелуями ее шею, плечо и ухо. Похоже, сейчас он был не в состоянии двигаться, даже выйти из ее тела, и эти нежные интимные объятья вызвали у Белль слезы радости. Она готова была взорваться от обожания и благодарности, что приятной волной разливались от головы до кончиков пальцев на ногах.

Румпельштильцхен первым пришел в себя и с излишней осторожностью отстранился от девушки, помогая себе рукой. В тот же миг горячая жидкость пролилась из нее прямо на чувствительную плоть. И тогда Белль снова ощутила невыразимую благодарность за его понимание и предусмотрительность, потому что испытанная в этот момент боль была сравни той, когда он вышел из нее во время первой брачной ночи. Несколько первых минут были не слишком приятными, пока тело привыкало к новым ощущениям. Белль чувствовала, что внутри и снаружи у нее все саднит. Но она сама была главным зачинщиком случившегося, в то время как ее муж был очень осторожен и внимателен к ней.

Учитывая его вечные переживания, что он причиняет ей боль, Белль решила не показывать ему, что перестаралась в своем стремлении получить наслаждение. Страдал ли он сам от подобного дискомфорта? В любом случае, он ничем этого не показывал, а учитывая его недавнюю ремарку в лаборатории о невосприимчивости к ядам, то, скорей всего, подобное вряд ли способно ему хоть как-то навредить.

Значит, ему не больно.

Если он и слегка подрагивал, перекатившись к краю кровати, чтобы сесть, то наверняка это была только реакция на удовольствие.

Он уселся лицом к окну, упершись ладонями в край матраса, и пока он не видел, Белль тоже приняла сидячее положение, морщась от боли во всем теле.

\- С тобой все в порядке? - голос Румпельштильцхена был напряжен под стать его плечам.

Белль подползла сзади поближе и положила ладони ему на плечи, ощутив, как он дернулся прочь от ее прикосновения.

\- Да, - совершенно искренне призналась она. Но было ли все в порядке с ним? Почему после такого блаженства он снова стал настолько взвинченным? Этого Белль никак не могла понять. - Что случилось?

\- У тебя кровь, - он поднял руку и показал ей красное пятно.

Просто пара небольших мазков, но посмотрев вниз, Белль увидела еще несколько кровавых пятен у себя на рубашке, смешавшихся с влагой после их соития.

\- О нет! - шепнула она. Первая мысль была о безнадежно испорченной шелковой вещи.

Следующая мысль была о себе самой - она поспешно спрятала пятно между плотно сжатых бедер, стоя на коленях позади мужа.

\- Прости, - жалобно пролепетала она, чувствуя себя совершенно несчастной от того, что беспокойство о муже пришло ей на ум уже после мыслей об испачканной ночной сорочке, - Это... наверное, пришло мое время. Это не из-за тебя, я уверена. Мне не больно. Мне очень жаль.

Он испустил медленный и длинный выдох и очень осторожно повернулся к ней лицом. Правда, он так и не решился посмотреть ей в глаза, но в тот момент Белль была невыразимо благодарна за это.

\- Ты уверена, что дело только в этом?

\- Я... Думаю, да, - она совсем потеряла счет дням во всей этой послесвадебной кутерьме.

Кровотечение всегда начинались неожиданно, как правило, ночью; ему предшествовали другие признаки, о которых Лотта и другие матроны намекали ей, чтобы она заранее подмечала приближение этого состояния.

\- Мне следовало быть осторожнее.

\- Не важно, - Румпельштильцхен явно испытывал огромное облегчение и не чувствовал ни малейшего дискомфорта по поводу наступления ее женских дней. - Если ты не пострадала, - он поднялся на ноги, быстро провел рукой перед собой, и его ночная рубашка сменилась дневной одеждой. Это заняло всего лишь мгновение, но и этого хватило, чтобы Белль заметила – его сорочка тоже была испачкана.

Несмотря на то, что девушку восхитила его магия в действии, лицо ее запылало от стыда. Глаза отказывались игнорировать то, что они видят, и к магии, которая прошла рябью по ткани, полностью изменив ее, придется все равно привыкать.

\- Я оставлю тебя.

Белль не хотела, чтобы они прощались на такой печальной ноте, но при этом почувствовала облегчение от того, что он не увидит кровавых пятен на ее ночной рубашке, которая ему так нравится. Глаза молодой женщины наполнились слезами, когда муж выбежал из комнаты, решительно и без оглядки, но некоторые вопросы требовали неотлагательного внимания. Она яростно сморгнула слезы и отправилась в ванную мыться.

Рубашку она оставила разложенной на кровати. Купаясь, Белль размышляла о том, как теперь отмывать испачканную одежду и огромные тяжелые простыни, которые, несомненно, тоже пострадали от ее беспечности.

Но она напрасно беспокоилась.

Вернувшись в комнату, чтобы одеться и подложить для крови мягкую плотную тряпицу из тех, что ей послал кто-то из горожанок, Белль застала эту же ночную рубашку - подарок Румпельштильцхена - сияющую чистотой, выглаженную и аккуратно разложенную на кровати. Ворот рубашки снова был наполовину зашнурован нежно-голубой ленточкой, завязанной на концах пышным бантом.

Ох!

Белль решила одеться в одно из подшитых покороче платьев, а потом села на кровать, поглаживая ладонью гладкий прохладный шелк. Ей было бы очень жаль, если бы эта прекрасная вещь оказалась безнадежно испорченной. Белль очень нравились все его подарки, даже странное обручальное кольцо, которое он соткал из ее крови и своего золота. А эта ночная рубашка нравилась и Румпельштильцхену тоже, так что красавица была рада, что магия спасла ее.

~+~

Стыдливый румянец не позволял Белль искать общества мужа до самого полудня. Все это время она занималась тем, что чистила мрачные коридоры между своими покоями и кухней и думала о родном доме. Письма на столе не было, когда она вернулась, и Белль отказывалась сомневаться в том, что Румпельштильцхен отправил его, как и обещал.

Панталоны до сих пор валялись на кухне, что лишь увеличило ее чувство стыда. Но, к счастью, муж хотя бы не присутствовал во время того, как их поспешно подняли с пола и отнесли в ванную для стирки. Тяжелый кожаный сюртук Румпельштильцхена тоже лежал на кухонном полу, но для придания ему пристойного вида потребовалось лишь стряхнуть с него пыль. Белль сомневалась, что можно вообще хоть чем-то испортить этот предмет одежды.

Аккуратно перекинув сюртук через руку, она поднялась по лестнице с чайным подносом, слегка опасаясь, что Румпельштильцхен будет избегать ее компании. Поэтому в планах девушки было вручить ему в руки чашку с чаем несмотря ни на что. Она не позволит, чтобы ее начали избегать, особенно после того, как он сам запретил ей стыдиться и стесняться, даже если румянец того и гляди норовил обжечь лицо.

Возле прялки Румпельштильцхена не обнаружилось, и Белль со вздохом налила чай в чашку. Возможно, он уже поел сам там, где занимался своей работой? Но, став свидетелем глубины его увлеченности в процессе прядения, а также обратив внимание на полное отсутствие распорядка работы в магической башне, Белль очень сильно в этом сомневалась. 

Тем не менее, она нашла мужа наверху, в его башне. Белль нарочно громко позвякивала чашкой о блюдце, когда поднималась по ступенькам, таким образом объявляя о своем прибытии. 

Румпельштильцхен стоял у самого большого стола, уставленного склянками и баночками, и наблюдал, как что-то булькает в стеклянной посудине над крошечной жаровней с углями. В комнате пахло ужасно: гниющей растительностью, перемешанной с горьким ароматом смолы.

\- И ты еще издеваешься над моими попытками приготовления пищи,- засмеялась Белль, задыхаясь от последнего крутого подъема. - Пахнет отвратительно.

Он бросил в ее сторону рассеянный взгляд, а его губы сложились в подобие улыбки.

\- Это не для еды, дорогуша. Поосторожней здесь, и не подходи слишком близко, - сам он стоял, почти вплотную склонившись над посудиной, от одного запаха содержимого которой Белль стало плохо. Румпельштильцхен же , казалось, вообще не обращал никакого внимания на исходящий миазмами пар.

\- Я принесла тебе чай, - сказала она, поднимая чашку, как будто он мог потребовать доказательство ее намерений.

Румпельштильцхен махнул в сторону самого дальнего стола у открытого окна, и сам подошел к жене, но по-прежнему продолжал бдительно присматривать за горелкой. Белль демонстративно помахала рукой у себя перед носом, после того, как он принял из ее рук чашку с блюдцем. Он сделал вид, что не заметил этого, и продолжил беззаботно попивать чай.

\- Ой, твой сюртук, - вспомнила она и положила его на стул возле прялки. - Он лежал на кухне.

\- Вместе с твоими кальсонами, - ухмыльнулся бесстыдник, увидев, как она зарделась и кивнула.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Белль прежде, чем успела передумать, - за то, что поправил мою ночную рубашку. Я не прачка. Но, надеюсь, в твоей библиотеке найдутся книги и про стирку.

\- Не могу же я позволить, чтобы моя жена приговорила себя к пожизненному никому не нужному рабству, - весело заметил он. В нем снова ключом била энергия и точно такое же нетерпение, как и в тот день, когда он явился требовать ее себе в жены. Даже стоя на месте, попивая чай элегантными скупыми движениями, Румпельштильцхен выглядел взвинченным. - Но больше не порть, пожалуйста, мои подарки.

И тогда Белль по-настоящему покраснела. Ей никогда даже в голову не приходило, что какой-нибудь мужчина может узнать о ее женских делах, а теперь супруг уже дважды застал ее, перепачканной в крови. Это было неправильно.

С другой стороны, мужу ведь положено знать о таких вещах, верно? Ей бы пришлось сообщить ему, что она не может его принять в кровати, и он бы тоже дожидался новостей о том, что в ее чреве зародилось дитя. Она вздрогнула и обняла себя за плечи. Отвратительный запах вкупе с холодным воздухом из окна определенно не смогли развеять ее дискомфорт.

\- Иди наверх, - сказал он, сразу ставя свою чашку, и подойдя к ней. Он положил руки ей на плечи и подтолкнул к лестнице.

\- Иди по левому коридору, вторая дверь, - ошарашенная тем, что ее смахнули, как какую-то пылинку, Белль лишь с немым вопросом взглянула на него.

\- Библиотека, дорогуша. Все книги, о которых ты могла только мечтать, я полагаю. Постарайся на заблудиться.

Румпельштильцхен смачно шлепнул ее по попке вдогонку, когда она нехотя сделала первый шаг в сторону. Девушка подпрыгнула, более удивленная этим жестом, чем всем тем, что происходило ранее между ними в спальне. Или на кухне. Ее лицо залилось краской, и она изо всех сил попыталась удержаться от смешка.

Завернув за угол на винтовой лестнице, Белль услышала, как Румпельштильцен со страстным придыханием крикнул ей вдогонку:

\- Спасибо за чай, моя дорогая.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza, smeshnaya  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	18. Надежда в коробочке

Сколько же тут было пыли, на третьем этаже! 

Кажется, Белль оставляла за собой четкие следы, когда шла в направлении библиотеки, указанном ей Румпельштильцхеном. Ей следует поскорее вернуться сюда с метлой, и чем скорее - тем лучше. Но едва девушка распахнула двери библиотеки, все мысли о пыли вылетели из головы. 

Она никогда в жизни не видела столько книг!

Вдоль всех стен высились книжные шкафы, и лишь одна из них была свободна от полок: в ней было окно, под которым стоял письменный стол и стул. Выше уровня шкафов находился металлический балкончик в форме подковы, опоясывавший три четверти помещения. К каждому краю вела винтовая лесенка, позволявшая добираться до второго яруса. Будто приветствуя ее, комната озарилась светом от свечей в высоких стеклянных фонариках, подвешенных на изящные железные крепления, чтобы пламя не находилось в опасной близости от книг.

Белль с трудом могла предположить, сколько же тут было книг. Долгое время девушка просто стояла на пороге, удивленно оглядываясь по сторонам.

Она и не подозревала, что во всем мире может быть столько книг! Даже с таким бедным освещением и отсутствием свежего воздуха, это была чудесная комната. Во рту у Белль появился привкус пыли, а в носу защекотало от запаха сухой бумаги, едва она сделала несколько шагов к центру зала. Там стояла кафедра, вырезанная из такого же тяжелого дуба, что и книжные полки. Ее поверхность была отполирована частым и длительным использованием. Несмотря на по-своему прекрасные, замысловатые литые решётки и красноватое стекло фонарей, отбрасывавших узорные блики на пол, во всем остальном комната подкупала своей простотой.

Стол под окном смотрелся не к месту, как будто его перенесли сюда из другой части замка. Это была не читальня - в этом месте книги _жили_. Первоначальная радость немного поутихла, когда в голове возникла мысль о том, что среди всего этого многообразия книг невозможно будет отыскать те, что посвящены интересующему девушку предмету. Без сомнения, искать будет увлекательно, но занятие это займет черт знает сколько времени, если книги не отсортированы по какому-либо логическому признаку. В башне Румпельштильцхена они лежали как попало, и было видно, что ими постоянно пользуются, и частенько - в сильной спешке. Библиотека же выглядела нетронутой, книги были выстроены ровными рядами, простиравшимися от полки к полке. Придется прочитать каждое название и потратить на это массу времени… но сегодня непременно нужно отыскать книгу, которая сможет научить хотя бы элементарному приготовлению пищи.

Белль сделала медленный круг по комнате, легонько проводя пальцем по корешкам. Столько знаний, и всё - в одном месте! Дома она прочитала все книги, что были в замке, даже старые журналы и официальные документы. Она одалживала книги у всякого, кто мог дать ей их в долг. Отыскать два-три новых тома в год было настоящим раем для любознательной девушки, а сейчас Румпельштильцхен подарил ей целую комнату полную книг, на чтение которых у нее уйдёт много-много лет. Он даже не догадывался, что сделал для нее настоящий подарок, но это было именно так!

Белль взобралась по изогнутой лесенке на второй ярус, наблюдая, как фонари вдоль перил загораются ярче, освещая путь. Она начала движение вдоль полок против часовой стрелки; каблуки туфель звонко стучали по железному настилу и отдавались странным эхом в заполненном книгами пространстве. Проход был достаточно широким, чтобы не бояться упасть, но верхние полки находились все равно слишком высоко, чтобы можно было дотянуться до них без посторонней помощи. Она на некоторое время отбросила мысль об этом, завершив обход и спустившись на нижний уровень. Книги, до которых можно было с легкостью добраться, и так смогут занять лучшую часть всей ее жизни. Придётся положиться на удачу, надеясь на то, что среди них будут и те, где найдутся ответы на все интересующие её вопросы.

Изучая полки, она пришла к выводу, что никакой системы или порядка в расположении фолиантов здесь не было и в помине. Книги были сгруппированы связками, в каждом наборе по двадцать и более томов. Но в каждой связке можно было найти широкий круг тем и авторов. В одном небольшом комплекте она увидела пособия по истории, анатомии, философии, художественную литературу и даже описание рыцарских подвигов.

Все книги были очень качественно переплетены, обложки представляли собой настоящие произведениям искусства: каждая деталь продумана до мельчайших подробностей, вплоть до крошечных золотых листочков. Многие книги казались нетронутыми после того, как их поставили на полку - их брали читать так редко, что им не было нанесено никакого видимого вреда.

По сравнению с коридором снаружи, здесь было относительно мало пыли, но сама комната выглядела совершенно нежилой. Библиотекой явно не пользовались очень и очень давно, если это вообще делали когда-нибудь.

Борясь с сильнейшим искушением, Белль сделала еще один круг вдоль нижних полок, на этот раз тщательно изучая корешки. Надо собрать все, что удастся отыскать про ведение домашнего хозяйства, о хранении и приготовлении еды, а остальные книги приберечь на потом. Она едва-едва пробыла неделю в качестве жены Румпельштильцхена, и у нее вся жизнь впереди, чтобы получить максимальную пользу и удовольствие от его библиотеки.

Двигаясь медленно вдоль полок и ведя пальцем по корешкам фолиантов, Белль отметила, что время от времени встречаются пробелы, как будто книги оттуда были изъяты. В каждом таком промежутке между книгами собралось приличное количество пыли, говорившее о том, что Румпельштильцхен забрал их очень давно и так и не вернул на место. Она насчитала где-то около сорока таких пустых мест в коллекции из тысяч книг.

Единственный предмет, по которому она не смогла найти ни одной книги, была магия. Ещё одним намеком на пребывание её мужа в библиотеке служила небольшая коллекция детских книжек на самой нижней полке. Из всех полок она была единственной, где книги лежали поверх аккуратно выставленных рядов и не были связаны друг с другом. Некоторые из них были настолько ветхими, что обложки и страницы полностью выцвели. Несколько других, из тех, что лежали плашмя сверху, смотрелись новёхонькими.

Белль сняла их с полки, одну за другой, и обнаружила, что это были именно те книжки, которые она так любила в детстве - яркие и остроумные сказки о приключениях, героях и, конечно же, магии. Многие из них были украшены замысловатой резьбой, а иллюстрации к сказкам и орнаменты на страницах - выполнены вручную.

Белль готова была с радостью усесться прямо здесь на полу и прочитать содержимое всей полки одним махом. Некоторые истории она помнила из своего детства, но большая часть была ей незнакома. Все эти книги казались странным дополнением к совершенно серьезной, скорее даже научной библиотечной коллекции.

Проведя около часа в исследованиях содержимого полок, она отобрала небольшую стопку книг, показавшихся ей многообещающими.

Если она надеялась, что одна книга научит ее готовить, а вторая проинструктирует, как стирать одежду, то Белль осталась глубоко разочарованной своими находками. Одна из книг была похожа на дневник, дотошно описывающий целое десятилетие из жизни женщины благородного происхождения, которая из-за сложившихся обстоятельств оказалась на самом дне общества (этот факт очень заинтересовал Белль). Вышла ли эта женщина замуж по любви вопреки своему воспитанию? Или совершила преступление и была отвержена? Или земли, которыми она правила, были кем-то захвачены, а сама она - изгнана? Несмотря на то, что Белль хотела найти на страницах дневника подробные инструкции о домашних обязанностях, тайком она надеялась обнаружить романтическую историю, которая бы захватила ее живое воображение.

Воображение уже давно стало главной слабостью Белль. Если ей и было скучно во время уроков, причиной этому был разум, полностью оккупированный незваными историями и тайнами. Когда она опаздывала с возвращением домой после прогулки или игр со сверстниками, то причиной этому становились разнообразные воображаемые вещи, заставлявшие её медлить и отвлекаться. Повзрослев и остепенившись, девушка начала понимать и принимать свои обязанности и долг, но фантазии не покидали ее ни на минуту.

С помощью книг её воображение получало долгожданную свободу. Не в силах устоять перед искушением, красавица вернулась к полке с детскими сказками и наугад вытащила одну, спрятав в середину своей выбранной стопки, как будто боясь, что её застанут за этим баловством. Может, девушка и боялась, что её секрет раскроется, ведь муж всегда казался угрюмым и непреклонным, и Белль показалось, что он не одобрит такие глупости.

Интересно, он сам отбирал книги для библиотеки, или они достались ему вместе с замком, когда он объявил себя его хозяином? Если он персонально обставил библиотеку для личного пользования, то полка с детскими книжками стала своего рода побегом от реальности и потому выглядела так, как будто ей здесь было не место.

Белль ощутила недомогание, как часто бывало, когда начинались ее женские дни, и душная комната не улучшила ее самочувствия. Девушка нехотя сунула отобранные книжки подмышку и направилась обратно по коридору, где гулял легкий сквозняк.

Она вспомнила, что у нее в покоях стоял пустой книжный шкаф, так и просившийся, чтобы его наполнили, а возле окна ожидало обустроенное место, где можно было сесть и спокойно почитать. Румпельштильцхен не мог бы дать своей новой жене лучшего пристанища, соответствующего ее наклонностям и привычкам, даже если бы и знал девушку всю ее жизнь. Покои были готовы к появлению Белль: постельное белье было без единого пятнышка и пахло свежестью. Даже если весь остальной замок был полностью скрыт от солнечного света за тяжелыми портьерами и плотными ставнями, в ее комнате шторы можно было легко раздвинуть.

Неужели маг самолично приготовил эти комнаты именно для Белль? Или они стояли пустыми, дожидаясь, пока он выберет себе невесту? От этой мысли по спине девушки пробежал холодок. Мог ли Румпельштильцхен прийти к ней с уже готовым предложением на уме, или он решил заполучить ее уже после того, как увидел? Ходил ли он по миру в поисках жены, или брак стал мимолетной и внезапной прихотью?

Вернувшись в свою спальню, Белль высыпала книги на кровать и уселась на край, переводя дух.

Сначала ее будут мучить боли, потом, когда кровотечение поутихнет, должно полегчать. Белль отчаянно не хватало суматошной заботливости Лотты, которая всегда помогала девушке переносить невзгоды женской судьбы. Но, по крайней мере, ее муж не был несведущим в этом вопросе. Как бы ни было неприятно, что он стал свидетелем ее неловкой ситуации, Белль знала, что было бы гораздо хуже, если бы ей пришлось объясняться с ним сегодня ночью.

Дома в эти дни Белль избегала даже общества собственного отца, и, впервые лишившись тихой поддержки и сочувствия Лотты и остальных горничных, она по-настоящему оценила значение их помощи. Белль тосковала по ним, по звонкому смеху женщин и девушек, окружавших ее. Дом ее детства был счастливым местом до прихода войны, и даже тогда смех окончательно не умолк в его стенах. Война только усилила взаимопонимание между людьми: они помогали друг другу справляться со страхом и вместе оплакивали павших сыновей и мужей. Белль очень не хватало этого тепла, и она осознала это только тогда, когда болезненные спазмы начали схватывать низ живота, будто физическое напоминание о степени ее изоляции на новом месте.

Слишком упрямая, чтобы просто сидеть и жалеть себя, Белль собрала книги и отнесла их в свою гостиную. Вместительные полки практически поглотили несчастную дюжину книжек, отчего пустые места на них стали смотреться совсем уж жалко. Она обязательно заполнит их! Причем не просто так, а тщательно отберет нужные книги из библиотеки, но сперва разберется со всем, чему необходимо научиться, а уже потом вернется к своему баловству.

Но, взяв в руки самый тонкий том и раскрыв его на первой странице с ярко раскрашенной гравюрой, Белль решила, что она все равно найдет время, чтобы насладиться книжками, лежащими на полке с детской литературой. Потихоньку, по одной книжке, с любовью, она позволит себе небольшой побег от своих новых обязанностей.

~+~

Наступила ночь. Перед своей следующей встречей с мужем Белль успела поужинать. Она сходила в башню, надеясь пригласить его присоединиться к ней за едой, но комната оказалась темной и пустой. В отличие от всех остальных помещений, она не озарилась приветственным светом, и, карабкаясь вверх по лестнице, Белль чувствовала, как висевшая в воздухе магия давит на нее. Девушка восприняла это как знак, что без разрешения Румпельштильцхена заходить в комнату нельзя, и поспешила назад.

Она проверила маленькую спальню и увидела разбросанную на кровати одежду. Он не попытался аккуратно сложить вещи так, чтобы одеть их снова, и такая безалаберность мужа удивила Белль. Румпельштильцхен всегда казался таким осторожным и аккуратным во всем, поэтому вид раскиданных по полу носков заставил девушку заволноваться.

Может, он спешил? Но почему, если он запросто мог переодеваться с помощью магии быстрее, чем успеешь моргнуть глазом? Вспомнив его недавнюю нервозность, Белль от всей души понадеялась, что с ним все хорошо.

Все еще не зная его, как человека, даже его простейших привычек, она чувствовала, что этот такой его поспешный уход нельзя проигнорировать. Если ей вменялось в обязанность быть источником силы и комфорта для мужа, то она начнет с того, что найдет его и убедится, что с ним все в порядке.

Обыскав несколько комнат, где Румпельштильцхен был замечен ранее, и не найдя его там, Белль растерялась. Замок был огромным, в нем было полно мест, куда она еще даже не заглядывала. Вполне можно было предположить, что у него отнюдь не одна прялка или лаборатория внутри этих стен. Он может быть где угодно, и без тщательных поисков вряд ли удастся его найти. 

И только пересекая мраморный зал на пути к кухне, Белль уловила слабый запах табака в воздухе. Она остановилась посреди комнаты, опираясь рукой о стол, и принялась оглядываться, пока не определила направление, где запах дыма был сильнее. Он привел ее к дверям, ведущим наружу, и Белль застыла в нерешительности. Девушка не забыла, что случилось, когда она в прошлый раз открыла их, бросившись навстречу мужу, а потом жесточайшая магия отшвырнула ее назад. Головой она понимала, что с тех пор уже покидала пределы замка безо всякого вреда, но сердце слишком хорошо помнило те боль и ужас. И в прошлый раз, когда она переступала порог этого дверного проема, Румпельштильцхен находился подле нее.

Белль задержала дыхание, распахнув одну из тяжелых створок, и с облегчением увидела своего мужа, сидящего на ступеньках. Рядом с ним стояла корзинка, полная аккуратных свертков с растениями, грибами и корешками, а сам Румпельштильцхен курил небольшую глиняную трубку. Услышав ее шаги, он бросил на Белль мимолетный взгляд и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Разве тебе никогда не бывает холодно? - Белль обхватила себя руками, оставаясь внутри замка как из-за холода снаружи, так и из-за страха переступить черту порога.

\- Нет, - беззаботно ответил Румпельштильцхен.

Несмотря на это, он был плотно завернут в свой походный плащ. Белль чувствовала, как холодный ветер задувает под подол ее укороченной юбки.

\- Сегодня мне придется покинуть замок, - продолжил он, глядя на залитый лунным светом и покрытый снегом сад. - Дело требует моего внимания.

\- Ох, - Сердце Белль упало. Она собралась с духом и переступила через порог, поставив ногу на ледяную ступеньку. Ничего магического не произошло, как он и обещал. Ей только стало еще холоднее. Тем не менее, она уселась на ступеньки рядом с магом.

\- Тебя долго не будет?

Казалось, что часть Румпельштильцхена уже где-то там, далеко. Он был таким отстраненным, сидя сейчас рядом с ней и словно не видя ее.

\- Возможно, - он слабо улыбнулся, вынув трубку изо рта. Дым по запаху больше походил на жжёную древесную смолу, чем на табак. Он был крепкий и горький. - Не притворяйтесь, что будете скучать, моя дорогая.

\- Я... - Белль заставила себя подумать, прежде чем что-либо сказать. Казалось, что сейчас она говорит с совершенно другим, незнакомым ей человеком. Ни с любовником, ни с заботливым джентльменом, ни даже с ужасающим существом с почерневшими как грозовое небо глазами. Отстраненность Румпельштильцхена как никогда отдалила его от собственной жены.

\- Мне будет одиноко, - наконец, сказала девушка.

Она будет скучать по нему, но не по этому человеку, что сидит сейчас рядом с ней. А также не по тому, кто становился подчас непостижимым и вызывал в ней только страх.

\- Стоит ли мне привести тебе в компанию кого-нибудь из города? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, изображая своего рода невинность. – Может быть, девушку - твою ровесницу?

\- И тем самым напугать ее до полусмерти? - запротестовала Белль, прежде чем он успел щелкнуть пальцами и выдернуть какую-нибудь бедную девушку из собственного дома, даже не предупредив ни о чем, - со мной все будет в порядке. И я буду скучать по тебе, - добавила она, заупрямившись при виде его лукавства, - ты согреваешь мне ноги.

Эти слова вызвали на его лице улыбку, отчего он снова стал походить на того мужчину, что согревал ее постель. Румпельштильцхен взглянул в ее сторону, но не прямо в лицо, а куда-то мимо нее, и выбил о ступеньку пепел из трубки.

\- Тогда я поспешу вернуться назад, - беззаботно произнес Румпельштильхен и вскочил на ноги. Глиняная трубка по мановению ока исчезла из его руки. Он наклонился и поднял свою корзинку. - И привезу тебе подарок. Что бы ты хотела? – язвительный Прядильщик крутанулся на одной ноге, раскинув руки вычурным жестом. - Драгоценности? Шелка? - маг склонился к ней еще ближе, настолько, что она могла бы с легкостью его поцеловать. - Только назовите это, моя леди.

\- Что угодно, что порадует и тебя, - ответила Белль, отступив на шаг назад и опустив взгляд.

Красавице совершенно не хотелось целовать его сейчас, когда он, казалось, в любой миг готов был расхохотаться ей прямо в лицо. Но она не собирается давать ему повода считать, что не будет дожидаться его возвращения. Прежде, чем он успел отвернуться, девушка собрала всю свою решимость и крепко поцеловала мужчину в губы.

Она ощутила вкус сильного спиртного, трав и странного сладковатого дыма его трубки. Вкус был таким же, как и в их первую брачную ночь, и ощущения Белль вернули ее мысли к тому времени, заставив пошатнуться.

Румпельштильцхена этот жест встревожил еще сильнее, он нервно хихикнул и поспешно увеличил между ними расстояние.

\- Ты слишком добра к старому монстру, - в его голосе слышался темный намек и легкий след былой страсти.

Он надолго умолк, а Белль продолжала стоять на месте, дрожа от холода и мечтая каким-то образом исправить этот неловкий момент.

\- На моем стуле, возле прялки, - его голос снова был легким, а слова подбирались осторожно, как будто он говорил при помощи волшебства, - стоит коробочка. Когда твой отец, как я его проинструктировал, положит свой ответ в точно такую же коробочку у себя, ты найдешь его в своей коробочке. Только убедись, что больше ничего другого туда не попало, - добавил он, предупреждающе подняв палец. - Ни волоска, ни слезинки. Иначе магия не сработает, и письмо будет утеряно.

Не доверяя собственному голосу, Белль поспешно закивала, показывая, что поняла. Румпельштильцхен изобразил легкий поклон и исчез.

Девушка думала, что ответа на письмо домой придется ждать недели и месяцы, если ей вообще будет позволено его получить. А она уже сейчас может найти дожидающееся ее послание отца ...

Интересно, знал ли Румпельштильцхен, что дал ей на самом деле.

Надежду. В коробочке.

Ни одно сокровище, привезенное им из его странствий, не смогло бы превзойти такой дар.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	19. Тяжкая доля

Спустя двое суток, проведенных в Темном Замке в полной изоляции, Белль чувствовала себя очень одиноко. Пустое, болезненное ощущение, напоминающее о смерти матери и невероятно долгой поездке в карете, снова вернуло ее мысли к брачной ночи.

Белль проверяла оставленную Румпельштильцхеном маленькую резную деревянную коробочку так часто, что начала чувствовать себя глупо. Она знала своего отца - если Румпельштильцхен послал ему подобную шкатулку с инструкциями, как пользоваться магией для отправки простого ответа, то, ради всеобщего блага, вопрос о применении этих чар будет рассмотрен и обсужден всем советом. Белль понимала, что ему будет тяжело оставаться в ожидании и бездействии, позволяя мудрым мужам изучить коробочку и ее письмо, а затем взвесить все за и против, выдвинутые советниками. В эти дни вынужденного одиночества девушка часто думала об отце, и чувствовала при этом угрызения совести. Разве не следует ей вместо этого думать об отсутствии мужа?

На третий день началась оттепель, и звуки капающей талой воды с водосточных желобов и каменных горгулий, украшавших замок, были слышны повсюду.

Белль долго стояла у окна своей спальни, наслаждаясь утренним солнцем, томясь желанием оказаться снаружи и ощутить его лучи на своей коже. Два дня она провела, выметая полы в других частях замка до тех пор, пока от работы не заныли плечи и спина. Следующими на очереди должны были стать полы на этаже, где находилась библиотека, но яркий солнечный день полностью лишил девушку желания заниматься домашней работой.

Худшие из женских недомоганий уже были позади, и Белль чувствовала себя сильной и полной энергии. Она поняла, что не выдержит больше этого вынужденного одиночества в огромном замке, единственными занятиями в котором были подметание полов и проверка деревянной коробочки на предмет ответа из родных краев. Она решила выйти на улицу. Прогулка на солнышке, свежий воздух - да, вот то, что ей было нужно.

Едва эта мысль возникла в голове, Белль уже знала, что выйдет наружу. Путешествие в карете не давало ясного представления о том, как далеко до города, но она решила, что это не может занять больше часа ходьбы быстрым шагом. Если дороги оставались расчищенными, так неужели она не справится? Эта мысль воодушевила девушку, ведь там она сможет увидеть людей, и даже если они не слишком обрадуются ее обществу, она все равно будет рада увидеть хоть какую-нибудь живую душу.

Ей было очень неловко думать о том, что придется бросить замок совсем пустым, но здравый смысл подсказывал, что до ее появления Румпельштильцхен все время поступал именно так.

Муж не запрещал ей покидать замок или искать развлечений, пока он в отъезде. Но все равно Белль заколебалась в коридоре и, оставив корзинку и плащ на столе, пошла еще раз заглянуть в коробку, которую он оставил у себя на табурете. Она хотела взять ее к себе в комнату, но не осмелилась - вдруг это каким-то образом помешает волшебству работать, и письмо отца не дойдет до нее?

Встав на колени около низкого табурета, Белль осторожно приподняла крышку ящичка, и обеими руками прикрыла рот, увидев там квадрат свернутого пергамента, запечатанный темным воском с печатью ее отца. Прослезившись от радости и облегчения, Белль выхватила письмо из коробочки и отпрянула, как будто боясь, что та укусит ее или проглотит, если она задержит руку хоть на секунду. 

Руки Белль тряслись, когда она подбежала к столу, упала на стул Румпельштильцхена и развернула письмо. Девушка любовно пробежалась взглядом по мельчайшим деталям, начиная от кремоватой жесткой бумаги с неровными краями, и заканчивая размазанной кляксой справа, которую отец вечно ставил, когда прижимал свою печатку к воску, не снимая перстня с пальца.

\- Папа, - прижав руку ко рту, чтобы не дать вырваться этому слову, она не удержалась и всхлипнула.

Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем она смогла заставить себя сломать печать и открыть письмо, но слезы продолжали затуманивать зрение, мешая чтению. Появление письма ни капельки не развеяло тоску по дому и одиночество, а лишь вытащило на поверхность острую печаль, отчего слезы безудержно покатились по щекам. Она стерла их рукавом, промокнула глаза и попыталась насладиться каждым словом отца. Но, что важнее всего, письмо говорило об его огромном облегчении, что дочь жива и здорова. Однако, между строк Белль могла видеть его беспокойство и невысказанные вопросы. Тон ее собственного письма озадачил сэра Морриса, и он, возможно, даже подозревал, что Румпельштильцхен продиктовал ей текст или подделал ее почерк.

Папа также позаботился о том, чтобы избежать в письме малейшей возможности разгневать ее нового мужа или заронить в нем какие-либо подозрения. Отец рассказывал, что город снова отстраивается. Он довольно подробно расписал их благодарность Румпельштильцхену и Белль за заключенную сделку, которая спасла их, и, опять же, это предназначалось для глаз ее мужа, а не для ее собственных. Лотта, писал он, чувствует себя намного лучше, получив послание от своей госпожи, и ее отослали отдохнуть на пару недель домой к родителям. Но, если Белль с мужем захотят нанести им визит, горничная будет ожидать их.

Последние строчки предназначались только для Белль - неуклюжие заверения отца в любви и гордости за дочь, а еще его печаль, что она уже отдана под венец и покинула родительское гнездо. Даже там, где в каждой строчке его боль выдавали неровные смазанные буквы, отец позаботился о том, чтобы Румпельштильцхену не к чему было придраться и найти какой-либо повод хоть в чем-то обвинить Белль.

Девушка рассердилась, увидев, что страхи отца не смогли миновать это письмо. Румпельштильцхен должен был понимать, какой ценой обернутся его ограничения, которые он поставил перед ней, указывая, что можно, а что нельзя говорить в письме. Это так в духе его язвительного, злорадного и игривого характера, подумалось Белль, использовать ее письмо как средство, чтобы продолжать мучить тех, кого она покинула.

Она была уверена, что он не собирался заставлять страдать ее саму, но сам факт, что ей нельзя было рассказать об этом отцу, стал источником душевных мучений. Невыносимо, когда тебя используют против твоих же близких.

По крайней мере, гнев высушил слезы, и Белль оставила письмо на столе. Красавице было все равно, будет ли Румпельштильцхен читать его или нет, хотя ей и стало стыдно за такие мысли. Оставалось надеяться на то, что он со временем поймет, как это жестоко - заставлять жену писать письмо, которое скорее служило его личным интересам, чем ее.

Но, если даже малейший намек на несчастье Белль вызывал отчаяние Румпельштильцхена, то не стоит обрушивать на него весь свой гнев. Она сама пообещала следовать его указаниям в выборе слов, вместо того, чтобы отказать ему, бросая вызов. Но Белль не выносила жестокость. Она никогда не понимала этого, даже будучи маленькой девочкой, когда увлеченность играми и друзьями управляла ее поступками и, порой, словами. То, как Румпельштильцхен радовался несчастьям других, как он подпитывал их страх и купался в нем с восторгом маленького ребенка, внушали ей такое отвращение, какое не могла внушить даже его внешность. Она все еще не могла смириться с этой стороной его сущности, в отличие от тех его черт, которые вызывали восторг и очаровывали девушку. Его мальчишеская робость, дикая эксцентричность, глубокая печаль и щедрость в постели - она обожала мужа за все это и старалась, в свою очередь, также заботиться и об его интересах. Несмотря на прежние страхи, оказалось так легко найти для него уголок в своем сердце. Раз за разом маг отвоевывал в нем все больше места с каждым новым подарком, с каждым признанием. Но он умел быть и жестоким.

Захватив плащ и корзинку, а также проверив карманы на наличие кошелька с монетами, Белль, наконец, ступила за порог, подставляя лицо яркому солнечному свету. Было теплее, чем можно было себе представить, и в итоге свой плащ она положила в корзину. Девушка была рада, что надела сапоги, ибо там, где солнце нагрело дорогу, тропа превратилась в сплошную болотистую кашу. Белль еще не успела отойти далеко от замка, а юбки уже были заляпаны пятнами, и ботинки облепила грязь. В некоторых местах, где придорожный снег превратился в коричневатую жижу, от земли поднимался пар, а воздух под ветвями, нависавшими над дорогой, был влажным.

Большую часть пути до города Белль прошла в сумраке тени деревьев, за исключением тех мест, где шторм повалил стволы - там ярко светило солнце и было невыносимо жарко. Девушка наслаждалась пешей прогулкой, но к тому времени, как она добралась до первых окружавших город домиков, ее замучили жара и жажда. Во время ярмарки молодая женщина не видела таверны, но подозревала, что она должна была быть в городе. Наверняка, будучи тогда слишком расстроенной и встревоженной, красавица просто не заметила в суматохе здание таверны. Может же она порадовать себя горячей пищей и прохладной выпивкой?

Мальчик, которому на вид можно было дать лет двенадцать, подметал ступеньки возле следующего дома у дороги. Он дружелюбно кивнул, когда она подошла к воротам. Белль уже готова была подсказать ему о пропущенном пятачке рядом с зимним овощехранилищем у стены, как внезапно рука взрослого выдернула мальчика из ее поля зрения прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел сказать хоть слово. Озадаченная, девушка продолжила свой путь.

Она услышала городской шум еще до того, как взобралась на последний холм и увидела сам город. Белль слышала, как играются дети, разговаривают взрослые, стучат колеса телег по брусчатке… но к тому моменту, как она сама ступила на мостовую, улица наполовину опустела, а в пределах видимости не осталось ни одного ребенка.

Они что, спрятали детей? Белль ошеломленно остановилась и оглянулась по сторонам. Вдруг, несмотря на все ее ожидания, она почувствовала себя чужой и нежеланной в этом месте. Мужчины и женщины продолжали заниматься своими повседневными делами, но при этом осторожно кивали ей с все тем же напряженным уважением, как и тогда, на рынке.

Белль подумала о том, что у нее дома, в деловитом оживленном городе, никогда бы не нашлось времени и места для подобных церемоний. Если ее отец или советники хотели поговорить с кем-то из горожан, им приходилось подходить к собеседнику самим и хлопать его по плечу, потом дожидаться, пока тот не закончит делать то, чем он занимался в тот момент, а затем уже поприветствовать друг друга, как равный равного, без всякого испуга. Гастона это очень нервировало, но даже он слегка прогибался перед горожанами, чтобы заслужить немного тепла и уважения среди людей Белль. И все же она сильно сомневалась, что в тех краях, откуда Гастон был родом, родители выхватывали своих детей во время игры лишь потому, что кто-то из замка ступил на обычную улицу.

От всего этого Белль, идя от городских ворот к перекрестку, чувствовала себя еще более одинокой, чем когда находилась в замке. Окруженная людьми, целым городом, она как никогда чувствовала себя изолированной ото всех. И даже умом понимая, что не должна этого чувствовать, девушка все равно ощутила болезненный укол. Румпельштильцхена должны бояться - это она знала всегда, даже теперь, когда об этом становилось все труднее вспоминать, в то время как он смотрел на нее со страстью и восторженным удивлением. Она была его нареченной, но даже ей не дано было знать, как он отреагирует, если его жене будет причинен хоть малейший вред в кругу этих людей.

Белль устало прислонилась к столбу там, где ранее встречалась с мужем, у колодца. Но тут же ей пришло в голову, что если она останется здесь, то тем самым не даст приходить за водой людям, которые просто побоятся встречи с ней. Девушка в отчаянии огляделась в поисках места, куда бы сбежать, но пути отступления не увидела. Она не станет разворачиваться и возвращаться обратно к воротам, а потом в замок, тем самым позволив им увидеть, как ее расстроило их поведение. Может, Румпельштильцхен сам приказал им так себя вести, угрожая страшной расправой каждому, кто попытается обмануть его и ослушаться?

Собравшись с мыслями, Белль заметила по левую сторону улицы здание, куда люди заходили и выходили чаще всего. Таверна? Несмотря на то, что неприятные переживания подавили ее аппетит, девушка все еще хотела пить, и она целеустремленно направилась в оживленное место. Крупные, крепко сбитые мужчины расступались перед ней, как послушные школьники, а Белль, в свою очередь, одаривала каждого из них улыбкой, тем самым выказывая благодарность людям, которые из уважения к ней пошли на неудобство.

Это место и в самом деле оказалось таверной. Она была меньше, чем таверны в родных краях - высота дверного проема едва позволила Белль пройти, не наклоняя головы. Мужчины, которые пригибались, когда входили и выходили, кажется, уже приноровились к этой особенности. Наверняка, подобная привычка выработалась после длительного опыта столкновения пьяных голов с крепким дубовым косяком.

Белль мысленно приготовилась к тому, что в таверне наступят тишина и молчание при ее появлении, но все оказалось не так плохо, как на постоялом дворе в их с Румпельштильцхеном первую брачную ночь. Она не притягивала к себе любопытные взгляды, и хотя разговоры вокруг стали приглушеннее, они не прекратились полностью.

Смело нацепив на лицо улыбку, Белль прошла между тесно расставленными столами и стульями, кротко извиняясь каждый раз, когда ее юбки или корзина касались чьей-нибудь спины или руки.

Мужчина и женщина, державшие бар, были похожи друг на друга так сильно, что Белль поначалу приняла их за близнецов. Заговорив с хозяйкой, она старалась не приглядываться, понимая, что все и так слишком нервничали в ее присутствии.

\- Кружку эля, пожалуйста? - Белль попыталась придать своим интонациям как можно больше дружелюбия и натянула на лицо улыбку, изо всех сил стараясь, чтобы ее слова не звучали так отчаянно безнадежно, как она чувствовала себя на самом деле.

Круглолицая женщина, которая при нормальных обстоятельствах повела бы себя весело и непринужденно, толкнула локтем застывшего компаньона. Тот поспешно снял с полки над баром оловянную кружку и развернулся к одной из больших бочек позади себя, чтобы налить туда эль. Белль предложила в качестве оплаты самую маленькую из золотых монет, что у нее были, понимая, что если где и смогут найти сдачу, так это в таверне.

Женщина кивнула, с большой осторожностью принимая монету, стараясь не прикоснуться к леди Белль. Пошарив в кармане фартука, она отсчитала большое количество серебряных и медных кругляшков, а затем положила их на стойку бара. Как и на рынке, цена не была названа, так что девушка кивнула в знак благодарности и положила новые монеты в сумочку, не взглянув, сколько было ей возвращено.

\- Миледи? - раздался позади мужской голос. Белль обернулась и увидела, что к ней приблизились люди, сидевшие за ближайшим столом.

Когда она с благодарностью кивнула, мужчина взял ее кружку с бара и поставили на стол. Белль села, расправив юбки, напомнив себе, что если для леди и приемлемо утолять жажду в приличной таверне, то уж явно не за барной стойкой. Она положила свою корзину с плащом на скамейку рядом и снова улыбнулась человеку, который вежливо привлек ее внимание. Она не осмелилась спросить его имя, опасаясь, что тот попросту сбежит.

Разговоры, пусть теперь и приглушенные, снова вернулись в прежнее русло, а Белль притворилась, что полностью занята лишь своим элем. Пиво здесь тоже не было похожим на то, что было в родных краях - здесь оно казалось более крепким и пенистым, что очень понравилось Белль. В замке она ничего подобного не нашла, хотя там и находилось помещение, предназначенное для хранения вин и спиртного.

Белль вспомнила привкус чего-то очень сильно алкогольного в прощальном поцелуе Румпельштильцхена, как и в их первую брачную ночь. Но ему наверняка требуется что-то намного крепче эля, чтобы ощутить то легкое тепло, идущее изнутри, которое она почувствовала, увидев дно своего стакана.

Сэр Моррис, ее отец, часто повторял, что лишь дураки ищут утешение на дне рюмки, но Белль внезапно осознала привлекательность легкого опьянения, когда мир немного поплыл перед глазами. Напиток чуть притупил остроту мыслей, и благодарная улыбка уже не была такой вымученной, когда она вернула пустую кружку мужчине за барной стойкой.

\- Сэр, - спросила она после недолгого колебания, - где я могу найти госпожу Рен?

\- Дальше по улице, миледи, - странно, но он достаточно услужливо ответил на прямой вопрос. Мужчина показал рукой направление, ниже по улице от таверны. - Второй, вон из тех трех домиков, что стоят в садовых зарослях.

\- Благодарю, - сказала Белль. Стараясь не попадаться людям на глаза, она добралась до двери и вышла из таверны. Один из посетителей привстал со своего места, когда она проходила мимо, но все остальные продолжали спокойно сидеть.

Уже успело перевалить за полдень, но Белль не хотела возвращаться в замок до того, как сумерки вынудят ее сделать это. Если сгорбленная Рен с кудахчущим смехом - единственный человек, у которого хватает смелости с ней разговаривать, то она найдет женщину и будет рада ее обществу.

Белль нечасто приходилось иметь дело со знахарками. Если кто-нибудь в родном замке заболевал, неважно насколько низкого происхождения был этот человек, к нему всегда вызывали лекаря. Знахарок призывали только на родильное ложе, и у Белль остались лишь смутные воспоминания о тех из них, что были рядом с ее матерью во время родов, незадолго до ее смерти. Она знала, что такие женщины разбирались в растениях и травах, причем не только тех, что использовались в медицине, но и тех, что добавляли в еду, или которыми кормили животных. Иногда говорили, что такие знахарки обладают магией, но Белль подозревала, что на самом деле они владели только знаниями, передававшимися из поколения в поколение среди женщин, которые узнавали, что действует, а что нет, и передавали эту науку своим сестрам и дочерям. У Белль определенно был повод оценить умения Рен с лекарственными снадобьями после того несчастного случая. Подойдя к ее домику, девушка почувствовала, как приподнимается настроение - она все-таки нашла повод для своего визита.

Но, кажется, ей не о чем было волноваться. Рен сидела на ступеньках у двери и что-то вязала из плотной серой шерсти, наблюдая, как беззаботный шмель облетает ее крохотный огород в поисках пищи.

\- Ах, миледи, - Рен отсалютовала ей обеими руками, в которых было зажато вязание.

Белль видела, что подняться для приветствия станет для старушки слишком большой проблемой, и поспешила к ней по тропинке, чтобы не дать Рен встать.

\- Госпожа Рен. Мне стало слишком одиноко здесь, в городе, - сказала она, поставив свою корзинку около ступенек и садясь рядом с пожилой женщиной. - Я вспомнила, что вы были не против поговорить со мной.

\- Верно, - у Рен было такое лицо, которое почти не менялось со временем. Когда-то прекрасные его черты теперь были скрыты горбом и сморщившейся от возраста кожей. Она была загорелой, как ореховая кожура - почти как темнокожие торговцы, привозившие экзотические товары в родной город Белль из-за моря. Рен проворными руками с силой и уверенностью вязала грубую шерсть.

\- Не обращай на них внимания. Они просто боятся, что он обратит их в муравьев, если они не так на тебя посмотрят.

\- Неужели, он это сделает? - Белль со вздохом сложила руки на коленях. Эль немного успокоил ее эмоции, оставив лишь приятную слабость и благодарную опустошенность.

\- Сомневаюсь. Не за разговоры с тобой. Но помоги бог тому, кто причинит вред или украдет то, что принадлежит ему, - Рен была совершенно спокойна, говоря это, не выказывая ни одобрения, ни неодобрения по отношению к своему господину. - Никогда не видела, чтобы он это делал, не здесь, потому что никто не посмеет. Но я слышала истории.

\- Но вы его не боитесь? Правда? - Белль хотела знать, еще со времен их первой встречи, действительно ли Рен не испытывала страха перед Румпельштильцхеном или просто позволяла ему так о себе думать.

\- Чего мне бояться в моем-то возрасте, дитя? - хихикнула Рен, и ее смех перешел в хрип; она закашлялась, после чего снова взялась за вязание. - Он спас меня еще младенцем - нашел пищащей между ног моей мертвой матери и принес сюда для вскармливания. Так что я всегда нахожу для него оправдания, - она фыркнула, довязала ряд и воткнула спицы из слоновой кости в клубок с шерстью. - Итак, какой чай ты предпочитаешь?

С видимым усилием и хрустом костей, Рен поднялась на ноги. Белль хотела помочь ей, но старушка лишь нетерпеливо отмахнулась, когда она попыталась это сделать.

\- Я не отдаю предпочтение какому-то одному сорту, - неуверенно произнесла Белль, наблюдая, как Рен распрямилась настолько, насколько это было для нее возможно. - Может, лучше мне заварить его?

\- Я старая, девочка, а не слабоумная, - дружелюбно заметила Рен и толчком распахнула входную дверь. - День, когда я не смогу обслужить своего собственного гостя, станет днем, когда меня положат в деревянный ящик.

Проглотив слова извинения, Белль последовала за ней в дом. Все внутри было миниатюрным и напоминало девушке о расписных домиках-лодках, которые она видела на реке. Чугунная печка согревала небольшую комнату, одновременно служившую кухней, гостиной и спальней. Дюжины веников и пучков с травами сушились под искривленной лестницей, свисая с низких балок. Кроме трав Белль заметила грибы, лук, чеснок и зимние тыквы, и была настолько заинтригована их видом, что почти забыла о вежливости. К тому времени, как она хорошенько осмотрелась и вспомнила о хозяйке дома, та уже наливала горячую воду в огромный глиняный заварочный чайник.

\- Иди, садись у огня, девочка, - в отличие от Румпельштильцхена, у Рен было два стула возле теплой печки, стоявшие друг напротив друга.

Она взмахом руки указала на тот, что был поменьше, а сама села напротив, в кресло-качалку, которое выглядело чуть ли не старше самой хозяйки. С ручек и спинки кресла свисали различные мешочки и тряпки. В один из мешочков Рен сунула свое вязанье, а потом протянула Белль тяжелую чашку чая с молоком.

\- Большое спасибо, - Белль с благодарностью приняла бы чашку, даже если бы в той оказалась вода из озера, так девушке было приятно, что в этом доме ей искренне рады. Она улыбнулась, наблюдая, как Рен продемонстрировала особую ловкость и умение сохранять чай в чашке, садясь в кресло, когда оно принялось раскачиваться вперед-назад под ее весом.

\- Ну, а ты сама что, боишься его? - спросила пожилая женщина, когда кресло перестало качаться.

С того места, где она сидела, Белль совершенно четко и ясно могла видеть глаза пожилой женщины. Они казались почти белесыми, словно старушка была слепой, однако было очевидно - она прекрасно видела Белль, сидящую прямо перед ней.

\- Иногда, - призналась девушка и сразу почувствовала, что ей не стоило этого говорить. - Я стараюсь не пугаться его.

\- Так и надо, - Рен кивнула и шумно подула на чай. - Девушка, которая умеет мыслить, и действиями которой руководит голова, а не сердце - вот что нужно нашему господину. Ему нужна была такая, как ты.

\- Мне стоит его бояться? - ей показалось, что Рен ответит честно как есть, если у Белль хватит смелости задавать вопросы прямолинейно.

\- Я бы сказала, что нет, если ты будешь верна ему, - Рен задумчиво раскачивалась в своем кресле. Пить чай, почти касаясь подбородком груди было крайне неудобно и неловко, и Белль попыталась представить, каково это - быть такой старой, как Рен.

\- Вот что я скажу, дорогуша. В округе нет ни одного мужчины, который бы решился поднять руку на свою жену или ребенка, или разорвать сделку, забрав данное слово. Это его закон, и я считаю, он сам соблюдает его.

Белль кивнула и склонилась над чаем, размышляя над тем, что только что услышала. Некоторые вещи бывают слишком чудовищными, чтобы позволять им свершаться, и если Румпельштильцхен хотел что-то прекратить, он это прекращал.

\- Почему они прячут детей, - грустно спросила она, - если он в любом случае не позволит причинить им вреда?

\- Хм, ну, - Рен умолкла на долгое время, покачиваясь и прихлебывая чай; казалось, она потерялась в собственных мыслях. - Он наблюдает, вот и все. Смотрит, как они играют. Он наблюдал за мной, когда я была девочкой, и поскольку я была подкидышем, горожане беспокоились обо мне в последнюю очередь, - она рассмеялась и хрипло закашлялась. При этом она продолжала крепко и ровно держать чашку с чаем, не переставая улыбаться. - Каждый знает - он забирает детей по ночам, - заключила она, подмигнув собеседнице.

\- Это ужасно, - произнесла Белль, которой не так повезло с собственной чашкой, откуда чай выплеснулся прямо ей на колени. - Зачем учить детей бояться того, чего бояться на самом деле не стоит?

\- Я не сказала, что его не следует бояться, утенок. Его еще как надо бояться тем, у кого остались дни жизни, которые можно укоротить. Любую магию стоит бояться, а наш хозяин и повелитель увяз в ней целиком и полностью. Разве что только не утонул пока в ней, я бы сказала.

\- Ох, - все то утешение, что Белль нашла в прежних словах старой Рен, испарилось в один миг.

\- Он обращается с тобой мягко, не так ли? - Рен увидела явное удивление Белль от ее вопроса, но затем щеки собеседницы вспыхнули, и отрицать что-либо стало уже бессмысленно. Девушка невидящим взглядом уставилась в чашку.

\- Ах. Тогда все, как надо. Сколько тебе лет, дитя?

-...почти двадцать, - тихо ответила Белль.

Она не могла найти в себе сил и желания избегать грубоватой прямоты Рен, к тому же она все же предпочитала эту прямолинейность страху и настороженности горожан.

\- А он такой старый человек, - Рен усмехнулась, и ее кашель стал чуть легче. Чувствуя себя беспомощной, будучи наблюдателем этой картины, Белль мягко взяла чашку из рук пожилой женщины и вновь наполнила ее из заварочного чайника.

Она присела рядом с креслом-качалкой и увидела, что Рен сильно вымотал этот приступ кашля, отчего она с благодарным кивком приняла чашку из рук Белль.

\- Вы знаете, насколько он старый, госпожа Рен? - Белль была готова взять чашку из рук старушки, но та держала ее довольно устойчиво, и девушка вернулась назад, к своему креслу.

\- Легенды гласят, что он старше самого мира, но я не верю в это, - сказала Рен глубокомысленно, начав покачиваться в кресле. - Он был хозяином этих земель более сотни лет, при этом сам ни капли не изменился с течением времени. Он уже был легендой, когда появился тут. Сотни лет остались у него за плечами, и сдается мне, что они тяжким грузом ложатся уже после первых семи десятков, попомни мои слова, - она сосредоточенно кивнула, от ее понимающей улыбки не осталось и следа. - Его жизнь - тяжкая доля.

\- Я буду ему хорошей женой, госпожа Рен, - произнесла Белль торжественно, - даю слово.

\- Зови меня просто Рен, утенок, - старушка улыбнулась, - так и он зовет меня, а старой Рен нужен сон. Когда становишься такой старой, как я, дни кажутся длиннее и тяжелее... Беги домой, к нему, навестишь меня, когда твой муж вновь отправится по своим темным и грязным делишкам, - понимающая улыбка коснулась губ пожилой женщины, а веки ее явно потяжелели.

Белль осторожно взяла чашку из ее рук и поставила на столик рядом, после чего, выходя из дома, поблагодарила Рен, хотя можно было с уверенностью сказать - та уже дремала.

Как она узнала, что Румпельштилькцхен покинул замок? Она уже повернула назад, подхватив корзины со снедью, чтобы спросить об этом хозяйку домика, как вдруг сердце взволнованно и быстро забилось в груди. Беги домой, к нему, сказала она. И если Рен знала, когда Румпельштильцхен отсутствовал, возможно, она также каким-то образом узнаёт, когда тот возвращается? Торопясь, пачкая юбки в грязи, которая все еще была повсюду, Белль чувствовала, как ею постепенно овладевает страх.

Она не подумала о том, что муж может вернуться и не застать жену в замке. При этом Белль была совершенно уверена, что он почувствует разницу между тем, что она исчезла из комнат замка, и тем, что она сбежала с его земель совсем. Румпельштильцхен не запрещал ей покидать замка, но он также не давал разрешения на подобные прогулки, и теперь упрямый гнев, который понес ее в город, стремительно таял по пути назад в замок. Что если Рен права, и Румпельштильцхен ждет ее сейчас в замке? Разозлила ли его эта выходка?

Солнце почти достигло горизонта, когда Белль подошла к воротам замка. Они так же легко распахнулись от прикосновения, впуская девушку, как до этого столь же беспечно выпустили наружу, и красавица поспешила внутрь, почти переходя на бег. Ее страх перед возможным гневом мужа почти пропал, когда она виновато вспомнила его реакцию на свой отказ бежать к отцу в родной город. Дело было не в его вере, что она останется, наоборот - он был уверен, что она захочет уйти от него. Но, даже будучи расстроенной письмом из дома и отсутствием мужа, Белль могла бы оставить записку, объясняющую, куда она пошла и зачем. Ее страх возрос, когда в спешке оставив корзины и дорожный плащ, но, не сняв испачканных в грязи сапог, она вошла в большой зал.

Помещение было ярко освещено, Румпельштильцхен сидел во главе стола, спиной к ней. Хоть Белль и стояла в дверях, она увидела, что он держит письмо ее отца в левой руке. В правой руке, лежавшей на столе, была зажата серебряная фляга с открытой крышкой.

Чувствуя себя, словно непослушный ребенок, которого ожидает наказание, Белль подошла и встала позади его кресла. Выражение лица Румпельштильцхена невозможно было прочитать, и он не позволял ей посмотреть в свои глаза.

\- Ты подумал, что я убежала, - произнесла она, и это был не вопрос.

Она была уверена в этом, и ни подтверждение, ни отрицание этого факта с его стороны не заставило бы ее думать иначе. Румпельштильцхен смотрел прямо перед собой. Белль стало интересно, неужели фляга была пустой?

\- Я твоя жена, Румпельштильцхен! - сказала она, забирая письмо из его рук и осторожно целуя его в щеку. Он отвернулся, низко склонив голову, но при этом крепко схватил ее за руку, когда Белль собралась отойти и положить письмо обратно на стол. Это было импульсивное, судорожное движение, и, казалось, он понятия не имел, что делать дальше.

Ему потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы совладать с голосом.

\- Ты... пошла в город.

\- Да.

\- Письмо, - он, казалось, только что пришел к какому-то новому выводу, и это явно сбило его с толку, - оно расстроило тебя.

\- Мне было одиноко, - быстро проговорила Белль, - и письмо заставило меня очень скучать по родному дому. Я виделась с Рен, - добавила девушка на всякий случай, чтобы у него не возникло сомнений, с кем она встречалась. - Она напоила меня чаем.

При этих словах Румпельштильцхен кивнул и отпустил ее. Его напряженные плечи немного расслабились, и он взялся за ручки кресла.

\- И как чувствует себя старая облезлая воробьиха?

\- У нее кашель, - ответила Белль, игнорируя его попытку издевательства. Он не стал бы спрашивать о самочувствии старой женщины, если бы и вправду не интересовался этим. - Она весьма любезно говорила о тебе.

Румпельштильцхен хмыкнул и снова обратил внимание на стоявшую на столе фляжку. Закупорив горлышко пробкой, он опустил ее в один из бездонных рукавов плаща.

\- Как прошло путешествие?

Это был не самый удачный вопрос. Белль увидела его угрюмое выражение лица, когда маг встал и, пересекая зал, подошел к прялке.

\- Я не лучшая компания для вас сейчас, моя леди, - он застыл у прялки, опершись рукой о колесо, и взглянул на нее через плечо. - Оставь меня.

Хоть она и была расстроена таким поворотом событий, все же Белль была рада выполнить его указание, унося письмо отца с собой. Задумчивость Румпельштильцхена была слишком угрюмой и мрачной, а собственная вина заставляла выглядеть ситуацию еще хуже. Его сделка прошла неудачно, и он вернулся домой только для того, чтобы обнаружить бегство собственной жены, потому что та получила письмо из дома.

Это было не самое лучшее начало, если красавица хотела стать для него утешением и источником силы. Впредь она не будет столь беспечной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	20. Раскаяние на досуге

Голод и жажда вынудили Белль перед сном все же покинуть свою комнату.

Было бы благоразумнее запереться изнутри, подальше от скверного настроения мужа, но она лишь чуть-чуть поела с утра, много часов назад, и сейчас от голода настроение ее было чуть ли не хуже, чем у самого Румпельштильцхена.

Она переоделась в другое платье и постаралась навести порядок в своих вещах, разобрав грязное белье и отложив в сторону то, что следует постирать как можно скорее. После долгих поисков на кровати и полу, удалось найти одну заколку из тех, что небрежно бросил Румпельштильцхен, высвобождая ее волосы прошлой ночью. Также обнаружилась одна подвязка, но ее пара так и не нашлась. Щеки покраснели, когда Белль вспомнила, как он развязывал их, чтобы снять с нее чулки, пока она не осталась совсем голая, и он назвал ее прекрасной.

Хоть тогда девушка и наслаждалась его вниманием, а беспечность казалось в тот момент вполне естественной, все же она решила относиться к своим вещам более бережно и аккуратно, убирая шпильку и осиротевшую подвязку к их товарищам в шкаф. Память об их времяпровождении в постели смягчила настроение, но спускаться вниз все еще не хотелось, так что Белль с трепетом и волнением открыла дверь в большой зал, где видела Румпельштильцхена последний раз. Она бы не посмела потревожить его покой, если бы он оказался за прялкой, но в зале было пусто. Грязные следы все еще указывали на ее пребывание тут, и раздумья о том, как очистить от них пол, заняли все мысли Белль, пока она шла к кухне, чтобы поужинать.

Она с удовольствием перекусила бутербродом с маслом, полив его темным медом, оказавшимся здесь в качестве подарка. Книги немного помогали Белль в ее кулинарных изысканиях, но сегодня у девушки не было ни сил, ни желания готовить что-то новое.

Некоторое время она провела, сидя у огня, но расслабиться так и не получилось. Поведение мужа расстроило красавицу, а холодный прием в городе и письмо отца заставили разволноваться. Разозлили. А еще вся эта ситуация причиняла боль. Краткое отсутствие Белль ранило ее мужа, и теперь девушке было стыдно от того, что она не подумала о супруге перед тем, как покинуть замок. Все было слишком запутанно и чересчур сложно для нее, и собственная печаль отдавалась теперь головной болью в висках.

Кухонный очаг не справился с задачей и не смог успокоить ворох ее мыслей и чувств, и Белль решила подняться к себе в комнату. Но, когда она уже потянулась к дверной ручке, неожиданный грохот и приглушенный вскрик наверху испугали ее. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы Румпельштильцхен шумел или кричал. Он передвигался бесшумно, а разговаривал мягко. Даже его издевательское хихиканье, сводящее с ума, было весьма тихим. Заинтригованная, она приподняла юбки и поспешила вверх по лестнице.

Румпельштильцхен находился в своей башне, продолжая ругаться и чертыхаться, пока не услышал ее шаги. При ее приближении все стихло, и когда она поднялась и вошла в комнату, маг стоял у окна, нервно прижимая к груди несколько блестящих серебряных колб.

– У тебя все в порядке? – озабоченность, отразившаяся у нее на лице, слегка поутихла, когда Белль не увидела у него признаков явных повреждений. Он велел, чтобы она оставила его в покое, и сейчас Белль не знала, как он среагирует на ее неповиновение.

– Я слышала...

– Несчастный случай, – произнес он, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и остановив на ней тяжелый взгляд.

Спустя довольно много времени, Румпельштильцхен отвел глаза и подошел к небольшому верстаку, чтобы поместить на него свои колбы.

– Там могут быть пауки, – пробормотал он, осматривая пол под ногами.

– О, – пауки не были ночным кошмаром Белль, хотя отец очень любил рассказывать, как ее мать приходила в ужас от этих тварей.

Ее муж был явно не в духе, но все же визит Белль не вызвал в нем волну возмущения. Она сделала шаг в его сторону, но он резко вскинул руку, останавливая девушку:

– Не наступи на них.

Белль опустила взгляд себе под ноги, чуть приподняв юбки в попытке разглядеть мелких беглецов. Она ничего не видела, кроме длинных половиц и грязи между ними.

– Я не вижу их, – сказала она с сомнением в голосе.

– Да, – Румпельштильцхен почесал голову, – кажется, это будет проблемой, – он издал короткий смешок, похожий на его язвительное, по-детски пронзительное хихиканье, что скорее говорило о попытке сбросить нервное напряжение, чем о настоящем веселье от собственной шутки.

– Оставайся там, – сказал он уже серьезно и взял в руки баночку с розовым порошком. Зачерпнув немного порошка, он посыпал им пространство между ними, и когда тот начала медленно оседать на пол, Белль увидела мерцание множества крошечных движущихся тел. О присутствии пауков говорили лишь легкие искажения в воздухе, но девушка видела – они хаотично двигались, разбегаясь в разные стороны от места аварии, случившейся у Румпельштильцхена.

– А разве ты не можешь... заколдовать их обратно? – Белль указала на одну из колб, на которой не было крышки.

– Они маленькие и очень хрупкие, – ответил Румпельштильцхен, поворачиваясь налево и бросая туда шепотку порошка. – А еще очень дорогие, – кисло добавил он.

Слева оказалось меньше движения и мерцания воздуха, когда розовая пыль осела на пол. Белль смогла разобрать отдельные части маленьких существ, пытающихся сбежать куда подальше. Ее муж осторожно ступал между ними, обходя комнату и пробираясь к двери, а затем протянул ей руку, приглашая идти с ним.

Белль попятилась, от всей души надеясь, что находившихся сзади пауков она уже раздавила ранее, а других там больше нет. Румпельштильцхен подхватил жену под руку и спустился с ней на две ступеньки ниже.

Стена синего света выросла прямо перед ее глазами, когда они оказались снаружи, и Белль поняла – это пузырь, заполнивший всю комнату. Он сверкал и переливался всеми цветами радуги, словно солнечный луч, и она смотрела на это, раскрыв рот от удивления, пока Румпельштильцхен не отвел ее в сторону. Он остановился чуть поодаль от винтовой лестницы, словно пропуская ее вперед. Вместо этого Белль остановилась подле него, тяжело прислонившись к стене рядом и борясь с искушением сложить руки на груди.

– Ты собираешься вновь прогнать меня? – ей удалось убрать из голоса даже намек на упрек, но причиной этому была скорее усталость и последний инцидент с пауками. – Неужели я так сильно разозлила тебя?

Румпельштильцхен отвернулся, пытаясь спрятать страдальческое выражение лица.

– Иногда меня лучше оставить одного.

Потрясенная Белль вдруг поняла, что очень хочет встряхнуть его за плечи, повысить голос, словно именно так, крича и топая ногами, ей удастся лучше донести до него свои мысли.

– Если ты скажешь, чего ожидаешь от меня, – она почувствовала, как, несмотря на все попытки, тон становится все более резким с каждым словом, – то увидишь, я способна быть послушной женой. Я не могу постоянно... строить догадки! – он посмотрел на нее встревожено, и она отметила, что белки его глаз покраснели, а губы пересохли и потрескались. Его вид не позволил ей высказать все, что накопилось на сердце, даже в пылу их ссоры.

– Я не привык... к дружеской компании, – Румпельштильцхен двинулся по коридору, стараясь не поворачиваться к ней лицом, – к подобным… отвлечениям!

– Отвлечениям? – Белль отделилась от стены, уперев руки в бока. – А ты думал, что жена будет как одна из твоих жутких реликвий? Решил добавить в свою коллекцию и забыть о моем существовании до тех пор, пока не придет время смахнуть с меня пыль? – она пыталась бороться с внезапной вспышкой гнева, но возмущение пришло естественно и легко, от чего теперь голос звучал неприлично высоко и пронзительно. – Тебе не нужна была ни моя постель, ни мое приданное, ни мое общество. Что же тебе было нужно? Зачем ты женился на мне?

Глаза Румпельштильцхена сверкнули, когда он резко развернулся к ней. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, словно тоже едва сдерживался, чтобы не схватить и не встряхнуть девушку, как та совсем недавно хотела поступить с ним.

– Следите за своими словами, моя госпожа, – предупредил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Когда я говорил, что меня стоит оставить в покое, я имел в виду именно это. Даже твоя красота не в силах укротить чудовище. – Румпельштильцхен ударил себя кулаком в грудь; его слова источали горечь.

Впервые Белль взглянула на мужа, и увидела его уродство. Оно было в его манере поведения и ухмылке… в этом прищуре глаз, горящих недобрым огнем, когда он смотрел на нее.

– Ругай меня, когда я представляю собой лучшую компанию для общения. Ради твоей же безопасности.

– Ты не станешь поднимать на меня руку, – Белль упрямо вздернула подбородок, вспомнив о том, что говорила ей Рен сегодня, а также о том, каким огорченным он был, когда его магия ранила ее.

– В этом-то все и дело, дорогуша, – сказал Румпельштильцхен, очутившись вдруг прямо перед ней. Его дикие глаза оказались совсем близко, а дыхание с запахом алкогольных паров и табака обжигало лицо с каждым грубым словом, – Мне даже не потребуется этого делать.

Белль подалась назад, прижимаясь спиной к стене, чтобы получить немного пространства между ними, но она не боялась. Потрясенная, встревоженная, возмущенная тем, что он был настолько пьян... но не испуганная.

– Ну и как, это помогает – напиваться до такой степени, что ты роняешь своих пауков? – она махнула рукой в сторону лестницы. – Единственное чудовище, которое я вижу перед собой, вышло из бутылки, Румпельштильцхен.

Он пораженно наклонил голову, более удивленный сейчас, чем когда она бросила ему вызов, начав эту ссору. Темный прищурился, изучая ее, как в их первую брачную ночь, когда потребовал от нее правдивого ответа.

– У тебя что, совсем нет страха передо мной, девочка? – пытаясь выдержать его взгляд, Белль почувствовала, как глаза защипало от слез. Она опустила глаза и отвернулась, как часто делал он сам. Спустя мгновение, за которое она слышала только их тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание, Румпельштильцхен поднял руку и, едва касаясь, дотронулся до ее щеки ногтями, настолько осторожно, что это было почти щекотно.

– Есть ли хоть что-то, от чего я смогу оградить тебя? – спросил он гораздо более спокойно. – Неужели ты ни в чем меня не пощадишь?

– Пощадить тебя? – Белль замотала головой. Она попыталась снова посмотреть ему в глаза, но отказалась от этой идеи, подумав о собственном неустойчивом настроении и его теперешнем уязвимом состоянии.

– Я не понимаю, – как она может стать ему опорой и поддержкой, если он избегает ее, когда ему плохо?

Румпельштильцхен прижал руки к холодному камню чуть выше ее плеч и оперся о стену, склонив голову. Белль заметила, что его волосы вместо прежней неестественной опрятности потускнели и безжизненно обвисли. Что случилось с ним за эти прошедшие дни? Он болел, или это было просто влияние алкоголя?

– Как и я не понимаю тебя, моя леди, – произнес маг после продолжительного молчания. Его гнев пропал, яд иссяк, а в голосе сквозила нечеловеческая усталость. – Ты предложила свою руку чудовищу, которое больно кусается. И осталась, когда могла уйти. Подметаешь, скребешь полы, с радостью встречаешь свою ужасную судьбу вместо того, чтобы плакать горькими слезами в своей комнате. Чем я заслужил все это, жена?

– Это именно то, что ты хочешь? – Белль очень хотелось обнять и утешить его, но она сдержалась. Он казался более расслабленным, разговаривая с ней вот так, словно поймав в ловушку, и девушка не собиралась предпринимать что-либо, чтобы разрушить этот момент. – Жену, которая будет презирать тебя и рыдать в своей комнате? Может, мне следует оплакивать свою судьбу, как и Лотта?

Румпельштильцхен невольно фыркнул и отступил от нее, все так же держа голову опущенной, а руки - по швам.

– Она и сейчас продолжает, не так ли? Сопливая Лотта, – добавил он, наморщив нос в отвращении пытаясь придать голосу насмешливое издевательское выражение.

– Вот видишь, тебе самому не понравится, если я буду вести себя так, – сказала Белль, радуясь этому небольшому торжеству разума над его настроением. – И если бы я повела себя так, мы оба были бы несчастны, – она попыталась улыбнуться и поймать его взгляд. – Что в этом хорошего?

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, но девушка не смогла понять, соглашается ли он так с ней или просто признает свое поражение. Белль неуверенно протянула руку, не зная, примет ли он ее жест. Но что еще ей оставалось? Какой смысл было ссориться? Ссора не облегчит душевную боль, от которой страдает ее муж, и не принесет успокоения самой Белль.

– Я не ожидал ничего хорошего из всего этого, моя дорогая, – ответил он, нежно и осторожно беря ее за руку, – совсем ничего.

– Тебе нужно спасать своих пауков? – Белль посмотрела вверх, в сторону лестницы, где в дверном проеме синими всполохами мерцала радужная пленка. – Или пойдешь со мной в постель? – его рука судорожно сжала ее ладонь, и Белль почувствовала, как он задержал дыхание.

– Будет очень смело, если я попрошу тебя согреть мне ноги? – девушка положила вторую руку поверх его руки и нежно сжала. Румпельштильцхен смотрел на их руки с пустым выражением лица.

– Ты имеешь полное право, – сказал он едва слышно, – на теплые ноги. Пузырь будет сокращаться всю ночь, оставив пауков внутри себя в целости и сохранности.

Белль чувствовала себя необычно и странно, идя рука об руку со своим мужем по коридору, а затем вниз по лестнице к ее комнате. Девушке казалось, что она была слишком смелой, слишком опрометчивой в своем решении, но также Белль заметила, что робость и смущение больше не преследовали ее, когда она плотно прикрыла за мужем дверь своей спальни. Кровотечение еще не закончилось, и Белль знала, что он не займется с ней любовью, пока она не даст своего согласия. Пока не пожелает этого. Белль подумала, что было бы приятно просто лежать рядом с мужем, но также она может доставить ему удовольствие с помощью своей руки, если он, конечно, сам этого захочет. Одна только мысль об этом послала приятную дрожь по всему телу.

На кровати лежала книга, которую девушка совершенно точно не оставляла там. Под ней на покрывале была разложена новая шелковая ночная сорочка голубого цвета, более темного, чем лента на другой ее ночной рубашке, но ворот также стягивала лента еще более насыщенно синего цвета. Белль посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, который делал вид, что рассматривает полог кровати.

– Еще один подарок? – она взяла книгу и перевернула, чтобы посмотреть название на корешке.

– "Про очаг и плиту", – прочла девушка и улыбнулась, открывая книгу, чтобы увидеть первые страницы.

– Мне сказали, что в ней много советов для молодой жены, – сказал ее муж, явно смутившись. – Различные вопросы, связанные с кухней.

– Спасибо, – сказала Белль и подошла к Румпельштильцхену, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Он слегка наклонил голову, чтобы она смогла сделать это, и кивнул.

– Подожди меня, – сказала Белль, беря в руки ночную сорочку.

Она положила книгу на свой сундук и увидела, как Румпельштильцхен сел на край кровати, в то время как она пошла в ванную, чтобы переодеться. Белль очень надеялась, что этим она ясно даст ему понять о своей скромности.

Крови на ее белье было мало, но все же сегодня она не хотела прикосновений и ласк. Мало того, что она хотела оставить эти кровотечения своим личным делом, так еще в эти дни физического влечения совсем не было. Острые ощущения при мысли угодить мужу и доставить ему удовольствие стали неожиданностью для нее самой, но это была не похоть. Мысль о том, чтобы свернуться калачиком подле него, наполнила Белль приятным эмоциональным волнением, но отнюдь не той телесной жаждой, что так легко накатывала на нее ранее.

Переодевшись, она крутанулась на босых пятках, наблюдая, как юбка мерцает и кружится вокруг ее ног. Эта вещь была сделана еще более просто, чем предыдущая ее ночная рубашка – на манжетах не было лент и кружев. Шелк тут был легче и тоньше, но еще более восхитительный по ощущениям, когда Белль двигалась.

Румпельштильцхен лежал на дальней стороне кровати, повернувшись лицом к окну и завернувшись в одеяло до самых ушей. Она наблюдала за ним, заканчивая приготовления ко сну, медленно расчесывая и заплетая волосы, чтобы они не спутались.

Неужели он притворяется, что спит?

Обойдя комнату, Белль задула свечи и задернула занавески. Она заколебалась над последней свечой, но напомнила себе, что у нее будет еще достаточно времени, чтобы разглядеть мужа теперь, когда он сам уступил ей в этом вопросе.

Она задула последнюю свечу и поспешила к кровати, чтобы поскорее согреться рядом с ним. Он не двигался, и Белль положила руку ему на плечо, при этом оставаясь лежать позади и не придвигаясь ближе, ожидая какого-либо знака с его стороны, что ее прикосновение не нежеланно. Его тело было напряжено, и несколько мгновений Румпельштильцхен лежал не шевелясь, но все же, по прошествии пары секунд, он перевернулся на спину и с большой осторожностью привлек ее к себе.

– Тебе понравились подарки? – когда Белль устроилась поудобнее и придвинула к нему свои ледяные ноги, он ухватил и потер краешек шелкового рукава ее рубашки между пальцами.

– Да. Тебе нравится шелк, не так ли? – Белль задумчиво коснулась его собственной рубашки.

– Больше всего прочего, – согласился Румпельштильцхен, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и тихо выдохнул, будто разом сбросил с плеч тяжкое бремя. – Ты не вышла замуж за пьяницу, моя дорогая. Прости меня.

Белль улыбнулась, чуть придвинувшись к нему и подталкивая его ноги к своим.

– А ты не женился на скандалистке, – сказала она и нахмурилась. – Ну, во всяком случае, я надеюсь на это, – она скорее почувствовала, чем услышала его смех, и прикрыла глаза, когда он нежно прижал ее к своему боку. Повернув голову, Румпельштильцхен поцеловал девушку в макушку.

– Ты же не думал, что я на самом деле убежала, правда? – осторожно спросила Белль, решив, что нежность и доверие в данный момент позволят без каких-либо последствий озвучить то, что ее беспокоило. – Я не сделала бы этого, ты же знаешь.

– Послушная жена? – он повторил то, что сказала Белль ранее, но слова были омрачены сомнением в его голосе.

– Верная, – Белль приподнялась на локте, чтобы попытаться разглядеть мужа в слабом свете камина. – Разве никто никогда раньше не был верен тебе?

Рука Румпельштильцхена замерла у нее на пояснице, и Белль заметила, как он прикрыл глаза.

– Да. Был. Когда-то.

– Твоя жена?

Он сглотнул, пальцы чуть сжали кожу на ее спине.

– Нет. Другой человек.

Белль кивнула и закусила губу, чтобы сдержаться и не спросить у него ничего больше. Его нежелание говорить на эту тему сквозило в каждом слове, и она знала, что в жизни любого человека могут быть вещи, которые хотелось бы забыть навсегда. Сколько потерь и сожалений собралось в душе Румпельштильцхена за такую долгую жизнь? Тяжкая доля, как сказала Рен, и Белль поняла, что пожилая женщина была права.

Она поцеловала его в щеку и зарылась глубже под одеяла, укладываясь на его грудь, как на подушку. После минутного колебания, внутренней борьбы, которую Белль чувствовала в нем, он поднял руку и стал мягко гладить ее волосы.

– А что ты будешь делать с пауками, когда поймаешь их? – слишком поздно Белль поняла, что, вполне вероятно, не хочет знать ответа на свой вопрос. – Сделаешь из них зелья?

– Нет, дорогуша. Они ценятся из-за своей нежной паутины. Когда роскошь условий их содержания затмит великолепие любого принца, они начнут прясть.

– Как ты, – Белль облегченно улыбнулась.

За все истории, которые она знала о Румпельштильцхене, за все жуткие вещи, которые он творил, как жена, она простила бы его, но она не хотела думать, что он измельчит ни в чем не повинных паучков в ступке для зелий.

– Прядильщик.

– Это давнее прозвище, – сказал он, его ласка обрела некий ритм, словно он причесывал ее волосы. – Такое же старое, как я сам. Откуда ты слышала его?

– Прозвище? – Белль постаралась вспомнить, задумчиво хмурясь. Истории и легенды о Румпельштильцхене рассказывались совсем еще крошкам, которых качали на руках, детям, которых укладывали спать перед сном. Эти страшные сказки путешествовали от таверны к таверне, странствуя по миру вместе с балаганами бродячих артистов. Она поняла, что впитала его прозвище еще с молоком матери – Прядильщик.

– Я не уверена. От своей няньки, возможно. Она любила старые сказки о том, как сотворился мир и как на нем появились люди.

– Ну, я не настолько стар, – сказал Румпельштильцхен и Белль услышала улыбку в его голосе. Он взял в руку ее косу и пропустил через пальцы, пока не добрался до ленты, после чего сосредоточил все свое внимание на банте.

– Что еще они говорят обо мне?

– Что ты демон, изгнанный в наш мир. Что ты самый могущественный человек на свете. Что твоя магия способна на все.

– Почти близко к правде, – его пальцы стянули ленту с кончиков волос, а потом медленно и осторожно расплели косу.

Белль ярко представила его пальцы, играющиеся с маленькими трофеями, из которых он сплетал узоры колыбели для кошки, чтобы чем–то занять вечно беспокойные руки. Она любила, когда касались ее волос, поэтому прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на дыхании мужа, от которого вздымалась и опускалась грудь. Он явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, дыхание было неровным и частым, а тело – напряженным.

– Но я не демон. У них есть хвосты.

– Я не думала, что они существуют.

– О, все существует где-то. Все, что ты можешь себе только представить, и тысячи других вещей, которых не можешь – тоже. В этом и состоит баланс. Вот почему все это работает, – он говорил игриво, указывая свободной рукой под одеяло.

– Из-за магии?– он накрутил на палец толстый локон, а затем отпустил, позволив тому пружинисто скользнуть вниз. Пока Белль говорила, он стал накручивать другую прядь.

– Кто знает?

Румпельштильцхену, казалось, нравилось, какое направление приобретает их беседа. Белль почувствовала, что это успокаивает мужа, тело его больше не было так напряжено рядом с ней, а его игра с ее волосами стала более ленивой и спокойной, пока он говорил.

– Если даже ты не знаешь, имея такую мощную магию в своем распоряжении, думаю, никто не может знать, – предположила она.

– Магия не может ответить на все вопросы. Мы отвечаем на них, а не наоборот.

– Даже ты?

– О, да, – другой беззвучный смешок заставил ее голову мягко подпрыгнуть на его груди. – Магия может быть изучена, направлена, собрана, но и только. И для каждого, кто использует ее, существует цена. Вся хитрость в ... балансе, – ее волосы снова соскользнули с его ладони, и Белль почувствовала, как ослаб последний завиток косы. Румпельштильцхен погладил ее волосы, проведя рукой от затылка к плечам, и Белль теснее прижалась к мужу.

– Вот почему ты заключаешь сделки, – ее мысли живо завертелись вокруг этой идеи, как до этого ее локоны были обернуты вокруг его пальца. И ее мысли, точно так же, как пряди волос, пытались ускользнуть сквозь пальцы. – Чтобы сбалансировать стоимость? Передать долг тому, кто и должен платить, чтобы не делать это самому?

Он чуть приподнял голову, пытаясь разглядеть ее в темноте.

– Умная девочка, – его голос звучал изумленно, и это польстило Белль.

Она и вправду была умной – она слушала, наблюдала и анализировала. Если мужу нравилась эта основная черта ее характера, возможно, он когда-нибудь сможет даже полюбить ее? Девушка почувствовала, как он вновь откинулся на подушки, и в его движениях на этот раз было куда меньше напряжения.

– Да.

– И ты всегда получаешь сполна за свое беспокойство.

– Всегда, – на мгновение его голос вновь приобрел оттенок насмешки, но Белль стало интересно – что если это просто привычка?

Когда маг был расслаблен, его голос звучал глубже и тише. Белль нравилось слушать его.

– А почему тогда ты используешь магию там, где она не так уж и нужна? – Белль положила одну свою ногу поверх его, а вторую просунула между ног, так что получился своеобразный "бутерброд".

– Например, кладовая, свечи, снег на дорогах...?

– Любому мужчине нужно немного развлечения в жизни, – язвительно заметил он, но его рука замерла на ее голове, и он, казалось, задумался над вопросом. – Но, возможно, я больше колдун, чем обычный человек, подумай над этим.

– По мне, так ты определенно мужчина, – сказала Белль, а потом покраснела, поняв, что только что произнесла и как кокетливо это прозвучало. Румпельштильцхен только издал слабый звук, похожий на смех, но девушка почувствовала, что сделал он это не без гордости.

Он явно чрезвычайно доволен собой от того, что заставил ее кричать от страсти и собственного оргазма там, на кухне, а еще у камина… Возможно, он также любил, когда хвалят его искусство любовника, как ей нравилось слышать комплименты своей внешности?

Было бы хорошо расспросить его о бывшей жене, подумала Белль, конечно, если только подобные разговоры не будут ранить его и приносить боль. С кем он сравнивал ее, когда предположил, что знает о ее страхах и желаниях? С женой, которая не проявила верности по отношению к нему? Которая не хотела видеть его на супружеском ложе? Не удивительно, что Румпельштильцхен старался уклониться от ее неуклюжих ласк, если давным-давно его супруга не утруждала себя выполнением своего долга и не оказывала ему никакой поддержки.

Девушка стала понимать его немного лучше, и все же... почему он вновь женился, если не ожидал, что новая жена будет другой? Если бы Белль вела себя так, как ожидал Румпельштильцхен – отказалась бы от его ласк и объятий, заперлась в собственной комнате и оплакивала свою судьбу, а еще ненавидела бы его за нечеловеческую внешность – то кем бы она стала для него, кроме жестокого напоминания о первом неудавшемся браке?

Он должен был ожидать от нее чего-то большего, чем это. Должен был.

Она заметила, что маг больше не ласкает ее волосы, когда его рука упала на подушки позади нее. Его дыхание стало неглубоким, хотя и отнюдь не спокойным. Белль закусила губу. Если она подвинется, то побеспокоит его, но если она будет ворочаться во сне или захочет встать, то точно не даст ему покоя. Осторожно приподнявшись, она мягко поцеловала его в щеку и чуть отстранилась, тем самым предоставляя мужу возможность как следует отдохнуть. 

Румпельштильцхен даже не пошевелился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, smeshnaya  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	21. Комната

Белль проснулась с восходом солнца и увидела, что Румпельштильцхен все еще спит рядом с ней. Во сне он перевернулся на живот, отвернувшись от нее и обняв руками подушку - похоже, ночь для него не прошла спокойно. Да и сама Белль все время мучилась от кошмаров, которые повторялись из раза в раз и были слишком живыми.

Несмотря на то, что было еще очень рано, девушка была рада своему раннему пробуждению и освобождению от пелены снов. Рада еще и тому, что ее муж спал рядом, и теперь она могла внимательно разглядеть его при дневном свете. Его сорочка задралась почти до плеч, а покрывало он во сне спихнул до самого пояса. Теперь было отчетливо видно, насколько мужчина был худощав - под скрученной белой рубахой тело ее мужа было худое, но с хорошо развитой мускулатурой. Небольшой участок открытой кожи виднелся сзади на его шее, под волосами. Его плоть была зеленоватого оттенка, резко контрастирующего на фоне белоснежной ночной рубашки. Белль протянула руку и осторожно поправила его растрепавшиеся волосы, чтобы прикрыть этот маленький кусочек обнаженной кожи. Ее прикосновение не разбудило мага.

Она пролежала рядом с ним где-то около часа, после чего сильная нужда заставила ее действовать. Если кошмары не давали девушке покоя всю ночь, то равномерное дыхание мужа рядом принесло долгожданное умиротворение. Видимо, долгие дни полной изоляции оказали слишком сильное воздействие, если даже спящий мертвым сном Румпельштильцхен стал более предпочтительной компанией перед одиночеством.

Когда посещение ванны превратилось в острую необходимость, Белль с осторожностью, на которую только была способна, выскользнула из-под одеяла и встала подле кровати, наблюдая за мужем - не разбудила ли его? Когда никакого движения или прерывания в равномерном дыхании мужчины не последовало, Белль вздохнула с облегчением.

Она с раздражением обнаружила свежие бледные кровавые следы на тряпице. И только положив ее отмокать в принесенный заранее из кухни таз с водой, Белль поняла причину своего раздражения. Она надеялась быть сегодня со своим мужем, и также надеялась, что он сам хочет этого не меньше ее. Это было странное чувство, не имеющее ничего общего с потребностями тела - желание его прикосновений ради комфорта, а не ради наслаждения. Разве это разумно? Был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл? Белль не имела ни малейшего понятия, но все равно испытала сильное разочарование, которое не смог затмить глас рассудка. Более того, она не хотела разочаровывать Румпельштильцхена.

Она больше не боялась быть несостоятельной, как жена. Не после того, как увидела его реакцию на себя при дневном свете. Ее тело доставляло ему удовольствие, а ее явно выраженное желание... девушка не знала слов, чтобы описать то, к чему приводила его, но определенно, что бы это ни было, оно шло мужу только на пользу.

Освежившись и полностью проснувшись от холодной воды, Белль вернулась в спальню. Несмотря на то, что она оставила Румпельштильцхена крепко спящим, Белль не удивилась, увидев его сидящим на постели с горой подушек позади себя. Он держал в руках ленту, снятую с ее волос вчера, пропуская ее между большим и указательным пальцем. Благодарная за то, что он остался в постели, Белль тут же забралась на кровать поближе к нему, став на колени возле его правого локтя, наблюдая, как он забавляется с темно-зеленой лентой.

\- Ты ворочалась, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, зачарованно следя глазами за лентой в своих руках. Он смотрел на нее так же, как на солому, когда прял из нее золото. - Надеюсь, мой нездоровый юмор не напугал тебя?

Неужели она ворочалась? Сейчас Белль с трудом могла вспомнить, что же за ночные кошмары снились ей ночью. Эти сны не были из тех, где нужно было сражаться за каждый вздох или пытаться куда-то бежать, но, возможно, они все равно лишили ее покоя.

\- Нет, - заверила Белль, когда он притянул ее за талию поближе к себе, а потом принялся раскачивать над ней ленточку. 

\- Это хорошо, - он дождался, пока Белль устроилась поудобнее, после чего натянул на них покрывало. Девушка улыбнулась и положила голову ему на грудь, радуясь, что он захотел остаться с ней.

\- Что тогда потревожило твой сон?

\- О, - Белль задумалась над ответом. – Рен поведала мне кое-что, вот и все, - сказала она как можно беззаботнее. Она убеждала себя не бояться гнева Румпельштильцхена, но другие боялись. И она никогда не простит себе, если по ее вине на кого-то обрушится его ярость. - О том, как ты нашел ее.

\- Ясно, - сказал он мрачно, но это было, как прежде, когда он говорил о пожилой женщине - лишь попытка на злость и нетерпимость. - Не самая лучшая история.

\- И... ну, я говорила тебе, что моя мама умерла при родах, - Белль покачала головой. Образ, который запечатлела в ее голове Рен, только лишь усилил тьму, связанную с другими воспоминаниями Белль, пришедшими из прошлого. Ее история нашла отклик в воспоминаниях девушки о собственной матери, смешалась с ними и вызвала кровавые кошмары.

\- Тебе не стоит переживать на этот счет, - сказал он, похлопывая жену по руке. Он отпустил ленту и поймал ее сложенной лодочкой ладонью другой руки. - Мать Рен сама еще была ребенком. Почему она назвала мое имя вместе со своим предсмертным вздохом, я уже никогда не узнаю. Но я нашел ее и спас то, что смог.

\- И принес Рен в эти края. Восемьдесят лет назад, - Белль покачала головой, не в силах представить себе такой большой промежуток времени, если речь идет не о славных сражениях или о родословных царей.

\- Более уродливого ребенка ты вряд ли когда-либо видела, - фыркнул Румпельштильцхен. - Но ее красота расцвела, как это всегда бывает с детьми. А теперь она увядает. Я приготовлю для нее зелье, и попросил бы тебя отнести его ей.

\- Да, от кашля, - Белль ощутила облегчение от волнения, о существовании которого до этого момента даже не догадывалась. - Я отнесу.

\- От тебя она согласится принять немного магии, - он показался задумчивым и уставшим, когда скомкал ее ленту в кулаке. - Скажи ей, что в качестве цены я прошу ее и дальше относиться с теплотой и пониманием к моей жене.

\- Хорошо, - Белль поймала его руку, поднесла к губам и поцеловала. - Все жители не решаются смотреть мне в глаза или заговорить со мной. Они боятся, что если хоть как-то обидят меня, им не избежать твоего гнева.

\- Да.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы они боялись тебя?

\- Они никогда не будут любить меня, дорогуша. Они знают, что я такое. Но я не требую с них никаких налогов, не призываю их сыновей и дочерей на бессмысленную бойню, именуемую войной, не реализую свое право "первой ночи" с их девственными невестами…

Белль ахнула и резко села, уставившись на него во все глаза.

\- Нет!

\- Это законы здешних мест, - Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами с абсолютно спокойным выражением на лице, и вновь обернул зеленую ленту вокруг пальцев. – Не я тот монстр, кто создал подобные законы. Может, они меня и боятся, и, может, мне это нравится, но они не боятся жить своей жизнью из-за меня.

\- Они прячут своих детей от тебя! От меня. Это ужасно!

\- Я не давал им повода для подобных страхов, моя леди, - сказал он равнодушно. Слишком равнодушно, и Белль вновь коснулась его руки. В итоге она ухватила и руку, и ленточку, и крепко сжала их до тех пор, пока он не встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Именно поэтому это так ужасно, - сказала она мягко. - Ты же не собираешься никого наказывать за разговор со мной, верно?

\- Мы торгуемся или это твое требование в качестве моей жены? - на мгновение губы Румпельштильцхена растянулись в кривой мрачной улыбке. - В любом случае, мой ответ - нет. Я не буду наказывать их. Даю слово.

\- А твоя цена? - Белль погладила большим пальцем тыльную сторону его ладони, но ее улыбка быстро стала застенчивой, когда она замерла, встретившись с магом взглядом. Румпельштильцхен заерзал, облизывая пересохшие губы, и Белль обрадовалась тому воздействию, которое оказывали на него ее поддразнивания.

\- Поцелуй, - наконец произнес он после долгой паузы, и когда Белль наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его, Румпельштильцхен повернул голову, чтобы поцелуй пришелся в щеку. Белль поцеловала его еще раз, и еще, с каждым разом подбираясь все ближе к его губам.

Мог ли он устоять перед ней?

Конечно, не мог, и в четвертый раз встретил ее легкое игривое касание губ своими губами, глубоко вздохнул и притянул к себе так, чтобы Белль оказалась лежащей на нем сверху. Это была не самая удобная для отдыха поза, но девушка так соскучилась по поцелуям, что долго продолжала лежать так, пока они приветствовали друг друга и новый день подобным образом.

Румпельштильцхен сжимал ее руки чуть сильнее, почти причиняя боль, и плотно зажмуривал глаза всякий раз, как она углубляла поцелуй. Остатки скромности заставили Белль сдержаться и не оседлать его бедра, чтобы подстегнуть мужа прямо здесь и сейчас получить от нее все, чего он хочет. Он, казалось, тоже остерегался заходить слишком далеко, и, несмотря на то, что его хватка скорей всего оставит синяки на ее руках, Белль нравилось целоваться просто так, без поспешного последующего акта любви. Она совсем потеряла счет времени, отстранившись лишь тогда, когда ее собственное тело запело от желания. Румпрельштильцхен лежал под ней, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом, его глаза блестели сильнее обычного. Он снова облизнул губы и поспешно отпустил ее руки, будто только сейчас заметив, как крепко держал ее.

\- Цена справедлива, - сказал он нетвердо.

Белль улыбнулась, но ей стало грустно от того, что момент был упущен.

\- Прости, что не могу предложить тебе ничего больше, - сказала она, садясь на пятки.

Он пробежался взглядом по ее вспыхнувшему лицу, вороту новой ночной сорочки, вздымающейся груди, а потом отвернулся, сделав медленный глубокий вдох.

\- Терпение - одна из моих немногих добродетелей, - сообщил он тоном человека, пытающегося собрать остатки достоинства после падения на ровном месте.

\- А мне казалось, что оно было скорее в числе моих, - сказала Белль, чувствуя стыд из-за того, что дразнила его без возможности предложить больше.

Посмеет ли она предложить ему свою помощь вновь? Его рука доставила ей море наслаждения, и, в конце концов, он явно не видел ничего странного в подобных ласках.

\- Ты... тебе нравится проводить время в постели со мной, дорогая? - он попытался взглянуть на нее, и это его усилие, не прошедшее незамеченным для Белль, ранило ее, сдавив грудь так, что стало трудно дышать.

\- Да, - ответила она, касаясь ладонью его щеки, на что он повернулся и поцеловал ее руку, прикрыв глаза. - Никто никогда не говорил мне, что я буду наслаждаться этим. Это стало настоящим потрясением для меня.

\- Правда? - он выдавил улыбку.

Белль коснулась его груди, а потом отдернула руку. Кто из них был больше шокирован ее наслаждением в их постели? Она подумала, что, вероятно, знала ответ, видя сейчас выражение его лица. Как ненавистно, должно быть, было ему выполнять свой супружеский долг с женой, для которой он был противен. А учитывая, как высоко он ценил женское удовольствие... Или он воздерживался от этого с первой женой, как воздержался бы и с Белль, если бы она выказала к нему отвращение?

\- Скоро, - пообещала она, и Румельштильцхен кивнул, с трудом скрывая настоящую улыбку.

Взволнованная этой непривычной для нее ситуацией, Белль встала с кровати и подошла к платяному шкафу, чтобы выбрать одежду на сегодняшний день. Ее рабочее платье было грязным, как и удобное длинное платье, которое она надевала вчера в город. Свадебный наряд вряд ли сгодится для подметания полов или экспериментов на кухне, а все остальные одежды были сделаны с завязками на спине.

Закусив губу, она украдкой бросила стыдливый взгляд через плечо, услышав, как муж поднимается с постели. Белль уловила лишь мельком - прежде чем магия прикрыла его привычным одеянием с высоким воротом и длинной расшитой мантией сверху - его отвердевшую плоть, выпирающую под шелковой ночной сорочкой. Белль поспешно занялась содержимым своего платяного шкафа, чувствуя, как жар заливает ее щеки и уши. Она не посмеет его попросить помочь ей с платьем, не тогда, когда один лишь поцелуй оставил его в таком состоянии! Она подумала, что, наверное, это жутко неудобно, если не сказать больше, но муж, казалось, совершенно не обратил внимания на подобный дискомфорт, так же, как и не заметил ее взгляда.

Сама Белль была больше смущена своим невежеством, чем невольно произведенным на него эффектом. Она обнаружила, что ей нравится быть желанной. Это удовлетворяло какую-то непризнанную необходимость, спрятанную где-то глубоко внутри, и теперь девушке даже льстило то, что муж носит доказательство собственного горячего желания. Ей стало интересно, может быть, он так же сильно наслаждается проявлением и ее страсти?

\- Ты привезла сюда всю свою одежду? - он напугал Белль, неожиданно возникнув позади нее.

\- Не всю, - ответила она. - Только то, что уместилось в мой дорожный сундук.

\- Возможно, ты могла бы написать своему отцу, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, нервно коснувшись ее плеча. - Попросить его выслать все, что тебе нужно?

\- О, я правда могу сделать это? - Белль не смогла сдержать свою радость. Она повернулась и крепко обняла его, явственно ощущая его твердую выпуклость, скрытую под жестким сюртуком, в то время как сам Румпекльштильцхъен не знал, куда ему девать руки.

Если попросить свои вещи и что-то написать о каждой из них - воспоминания и ассоциации, связанные с ними, то, возможно, отец убедится, что она не писала под диктовку? И, кроме того, ей потребуется больше платьев, чтобы укоротить для домашней работы. Смущенная своей вспышкой, она отпустила мужа, но не смогла перестать улыбаться. Ее яркая экспрессивная реакция немного встревожила его. Он попятился с настороженной улыбкой и, взмахнув руками, неловко кивнул супруге, прежде чем повернуться и уйти.

Белль долго наслаждалась ванной, прежде чем начать свой день. С виноватым уколом, она призналась перед собой, что уже привыкла к некоторым волшебным удобствам. Например, к горячей воде, наполнявшей большую медную ванну от одного ее прикосновения и исчезавшей, когда хозяйка заканчивала купание.

Это было намного теплее, чем умывание в тазу каждое утро, не говоря уже о том, что после ванны девушка была намного чище. А еще теплая вода расслабляла и успокаивала ноющие мышцы, измученные грубой физической работой, к которой ее тело было совсем непривычным. Ванна также успокоила возбужденное тело в последний раз, когда Белль была с мужем, и ее собственное желание вызвало боль и сильное напряжение внутри.

Белль не знала, привыкнет ли она к этому, как до этого привыкла к другим вещам, но девушка твердо знала, что Румпельштильцхен боялся навредить ей. Она сомневалась, что он обрадуется, узнав, что жена причинила себе боль, стремясь получить удовольствие.

После очередных поисков в постели, девушка обнаружила еще одну пропавшую шпильку, завалившуюся между матрасом и резной спинкой кровати. Так и не обнаружив следов второй подвязки, Белль пришла к выводу, что муж добавил ее к своей коллекции трофеев. Он забрал себе ее старую зеленую ленту, также отметила красавица, и с улыбкой склонилась над своим сундуком, чтобы достать еще одну. Она могла бы сшить новую подвязку, соответствующую своей осиротевшей паре, но Белль также пришлось задуматься и над тем, зачем Румпельштильцхен захотел забрать себе вещь столь интимного характера. Ее ленты вместо закладок для книг, сатиновый кружевной шнурок для его нервных пальцев и головоломок - она могла понять все это. Но что еще можно было придумать для подвязки, кроме того, чтобы удерживать чулок на ноге?

В итоге пришлось надеть грязное рабочее платье и накинуть на плечи шаль, завязав ее крест-накрест на поясе, чтобы прикрыть самые неприличные пятна на лифе. Белль собрала все остальное, что нуждалось в стирке, и понесла вниз в прачечную. Девушка хотела замочить белье, а затем обратиться к новой книге, чтобы узнать, что можно сделать со всем этим. Единственное, что она знала, это как отстирать окровавленные ткани, и то только потому, что ей показали раньше, как стирать бинты.

Секрет заключался в смешивании соли и щелочного раствора. Она сомневалась, что маленький кусочек оливкового мыла сможет тут помочь, и, уж конечно, его не хватит, чтобы отстирать грязное платье и все ее юбки. Что ж, если ее муж умел разлить удовольствие по бутылкам и поймать невидимых пауков с помощью огромного пузыря, неужели он не сможет достать для своей жены немного хозяйственного мыла? Она сама попросит его, если книга, которую он ей подарил, не предложит других вариантов.

Позавтракав яйцами, Белль налила в чашку чай и отправилась с ней в лабораторию Румпельштильцхена. Она ожидала, что он будет занят своими пауками, но вместо этого маг сидел с отсутствующим взглядом у своей прялки.

\- Чаю? - она чувствовала себя как преступница всякий раз, как заходила в его комнату в башне, и поэтому произнесла вопрос извиняющимся тоном. Румпельштильцхен кивнул и принял из рук девушки чашку, после чего уставился в нее, размешивая сахар. Толика чая в результате оказалась на блюдце, но Белль знала, что при желании он может наколдовать себе хоть целое озеро. Важен был не чай, а то, что она думала и заботилась о своем муже.

\- Я предпочитаю чашку, у которой отколот край, - сказал он, задумчиво разглядывая белый фарфор и так и эдак.

\- Ту, что я разбила? - Белль рассмеялась, и Румпельштильцхен слабо улыбнулся. Он не шутил.

\- Хорошо, - можно было догадаться, что мужчина с чешуей на коже и ястребиным взглядом может иметь парочку странностей. Она сберегла поврежденную чашку, отставив ее в самый дальний угол буфета, где хранился весь сервиз. Возможно, как и другие памятные вещи, чашка говорила ему о минутах нежности с его женой. Девушке понравилась эта мысль, и она опустила голову, пряча улыбку.

\- Когда будешь писать своему отцу, - начал Румпельштильцхен, подойдя с чашкой к окну, расположенному за прялкой, и глядя на тусклый день, - не упоминай о моей магии, моих путешествиях или моем прошлом. Мои другие ограничения, возможно, были слишком трудновыполнимы.

-... спасибо, - сказала Белль срывающимся голосом. Теперь у нее была возможность написать правильное, настоящее письмо, в котором можно будет рассказать о новом доме, так что отец обязательно поймет, что с дочерью все в порядке! - Спасибо тебе.

\- У меня есть причины для такой осторожности, Белль. И огорчать тебя никогда не входило в их число.

\- Я знаю, - она подошла к нему и прислонилась к стене возле окна.

В башне были открыты все окна, так что ветер и сквозняки гуляли по комнате. Белль подумала, что, наверное, он уже поймал и спрятал своих бесценных пауков. Серебряные колбы, которые она видела прошлой ночью, сейчас куда-то исчезли с поля зрения.

При дневном свете зрачки Румпельштильцхена стали с булавочную головку, а сероватый цвет кожи приобрел оливковый оттенок. Интересно, цвет на самом деле менялся или это была игра света? Или просто ее глаза пытались придать смысл увиденному и обманывали разум? Красные лопнувшие капилляры на белках его глаз исчезли, а губы уже не были такими пересохшими. Значит, похмелье его больше не мучило.

Белль поняла, что в открытую разглядывает его, а муж, в свою очередь, смотрит на нее, приподняв брови в игривом недоумении. Это было скорее легкое поддразнивание, и точно - не издевательство, так что они робко улыбнулись друг другу. Она осталась рядом с ним, пока он не выпил свой чай, а затем, забрав чашку и блюдце, унесла все назад на кухню.

Шаловливое любопытство не давало ей покоя, пока она несла метлу и совок на третий этаж, где располагалась библиотека. Оставался ли мужчина твердым все время после того, как это случалось? Она подумала, насколько это должно быть неудобно, если так и есть. В таком случае не стоит винить Румпельштильцхена за выбор такой скромной одежды, которую он надел сегодня. С другой стороны, если ему и было некомфортно, а ее присутствие лишь усугубило такое состояние, то он ничем этого не выдал.

Довольно часто, пока Белль была маленькой, ей говорили, что она слишком много думает. В словах отца при этом звучало обожание - он терпеливо сносил ее бесконечные вопросы, и всем вокруг твердил, что гордится своей принцессой так, как не смог бы гордиться никаким сыном. Но девушка все равно всегда старалась, чтобы ее вопросы были... надлежащими. Возможности узнать, что же находится в штанах у взрослого мужчины, никогда не предоставлялось, так что Белль делала свои выводы, основываясь на наблюдениях за крупным рогатым скотом, котами и кобелями. Она слушала замужних женщин, их сплетни и шутки, и узнала... ну... достаточно.

Например, она выяснила, что ее муж ляжет между ее ног в их первую брачную ночь и заполнит ее той частью тела, что давала семя и потомство. Также она узнала, что мужчины часто хотят сделать подобное с симпатичными девушками. Белль неожиданно поняла, что если бы она поменьше думала о вещах, о которых не пристало думать невинной девушке, то даже нежное обращение Румпельштильцхена стало бы для нее жестоким шоком в тот раз. Почему девушке нельзя знать, что ждет ее после свадьбы? Белль очнулась от мыслей и увидела, что, в приступе раздражения подметает коридор на третьем этаже с невиданным усердием.

Она обнаружила, что проще смести всю пыль с верха лестницы, а потом, стоя на второй ступеньке, собрать мусор в совок при помощи небольшой щетки. Вместо этого, размашистыми движениями метлы она разнесла всю грязь по нижним ступенькам.

Пока Белль старалась собрать все в совок, то задумалась, сколько девушек терпели то, чем могли бы наслаждаться, если бы не их невежество... Ей явно повезло с мужем. Повезло, что Румпельштильцхен был тем, кто открыл ей радости супружества. Белль представила, как другие стали бы смеяться, если бы услышали это. А еще она задавалась вопросом, как ее отец воспримет все это, если узнает о ее чувствах и мыслях по отношению к мужу. Он называл Румпельштильцхена чудовищем и не смог бы выказать большего отвращения, даже если бы Белль предложила себя какому-нибудь огру. Стал бы он испытывать бóльшее отвращение, окажись Белль несчастной в браке? От этой мысли сердце заколотилось в груди, а во рту пересохло. Она почувствовала себя совсем разбитой и слабой. Никогда в жизни девушке даже не приходило в голову, что ее выбор сможет отвратить от нее любимого отца. Боги, это была ужасная мысль! От приступа страха даже тоска по дому почти прошла. Нет, Белль не станет плакать от страха перед тем, что может никогда не случиться.

Когда ступени были подметены, она отряхнула колени и шмыгнула носом, сдерживая невеселые думы. Посещение библиотеки могло бы затянуться, но, кроме того, было еще много комнат, в которые она хотела заглянуть. Хорошо зная, что в замке Румпельштильцхена очень много разных ответвлений, коридоров и залов, Белль решила исследовать их на своем этаже. Помещения рядом с ее покоями или комнатой Румпельштильцхена могут оказаться такими же полезными, как и библиотека. А если они пустовали, как и множество других комнат внизу, то можно придумать им какое-нибудь полезное применение.

В дальнем конце коридора находилось окно с витражом, бросавшим на пол и стены разноцветные красно-сине-зеленые пятна. Стекло на окне было грязным, почти не пропускавшим дневной свет и искажавшим вид практически до неузнаваемости. Но Белль оно нравилось. Как и многие другие окна, оно было спрятано за жесткими пыльными драпировками. В надежде на то, что в остальной части этажа окна будут в лучшем состоянии, чем в библиотеке или этажом ниже, Белль начала открывать двери комнат.

Перед поворотом к концу коридора комнат было три, в одной из которых располагалась библиотека. Вторая стояла пустой, но в ней не ощущалось пыльной заброшенности, как на нижнем этаже. В зале стояло зеркало в человеческий рост, закрытое простыней. За выцветшими старыми шторами находилось большое окно.

Белль замерла в колебаниях перед зеркалом. Она уже начала привыкать, что не видит собственного отражения, за исключением искаженных образов в воде или на отполированной поверхности серебряной посуды. Это было первое зеркало, которое встретилось ей в замке, хотя девушка и верила словам Румпельштильцхена о том, что их здесь было несколько. Среди тех немногих указаний, что маг дал ей и настойчиво требовал исполнять, говорилось, что девушке нельзя снимать покрывала с зеркал.

Взглянув на свое пыльное и покрытое пятнами платье, Белль со вздохом покинула комнату. Кажется, ее внешний вид никогда не вызывал неодобрения мужа, была ли она облачена в драгоценные одеяния или стояла перед ним совершенно голой. Так что, какой смысл смотреться в зеркало?

Оставшаяся дверь была заперта, но в замочной скважине торчал железный ключ. Она повернула его и удивленно вздрогнула, когда комната, подобно другим обжитым помещениям, озарилась огоньками свечей при ее появлении.

Как и в ее собственных покоях, здесь стояла мебель из тяжелого резного дуба, а темно-красные ковры и гобелены делали помещение уютным и теплым. Кровать была узкой, похожей на ту, что была у нее дома, а её изножье устилали великолепные овечьи шкуры, наподобие тех, что висели у Румпельштильцхена.

Белль пробежалась пальцами по прекрасному меху, оглядываясь вокруг.

В комнате, как и в ее покоях, находились еще две двери, ведущие в смежные с ней гостиную и ванную. Гостиная была уставлена всевозможными игрушками и занимательными вещами - начиная от простых мячей и заканчивая искусно вырезанной шахматной доской из стекла и нефрита; от игрушечных зверей и до деревянного замка, наполненного красочно расписанными солдатиками.

Следующим делом, она приблизилась к платяному шкафу и начала открывать ящики в нем. И снова вся одежда там предназначалась для ребенка - мальчика, которому оставалось еще пару лет до совершеннолетия. Точно такими же были вещи, висевшие в шкафу. Там было все - от рубашек, коротких бриджей и до хлопковых ночных сорочек. Все было новым и тщательно выглаженным. Самые простые предметы одежды были изношенными, местами порванными и тщательно заштопанными, как и одежда Белль, когда она была совсем юной. Несколько меньших, более грубо пошитых одежек, предназначались или для другого ребенка, или из них выросли и все равно сберегли.

Белль почувствовала себя без спросу вторгшейся в чужую жизнь при виде этих поношенных вещей, спрятанных за тщательно закрытыми дверями платяного шкафа. Румпельштильцхен не провел здесь свое детство, так он сказал ей, но эти вещи должны были принадлежать ему. Возможно, он хотел передать их сыну или наследнику? Или, быть может, у него был сын, от жены, которая не любила его?

Таинственное печальное спокойствие комнаты отвлекло Белль даже от собственных тревог. Она тихо покинула помещение с задумчиво нахмуренным лбом. И с особой тщательностью заперла за собой дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy, smeshnaya  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	22. Воссоединение

Перед наступлением сумерек Румпельштильцхен призвал своего кучера, чтобы отвезти Белль в город. Она бы предпочла пройтись пешком, но не хотела откладывать до утра доставку лекарства для Рен. Поэтому девушка позволила мужу помочь и предоставить ей карету.

\- Ты мог бы поехать со мной, - заметила она, но он с такой болезненной миной замахал руками, что Белль решила довериться ему в этом и самой выполнить задание. От нее Рен может принять то, что никогда бы не взяла у Румпельштильцхена просто из-за непроходимого упрямства. 

Наблюдая, как деревья смазанными пятнами проносятся за окошком, Белль подумала о том, что Румпельштильцхен мог просто не хотеть, чтобы кто-то увидел его творящим доброе дело. Улицы городка были пустынны. С наступлением темноты окна старых зданий засветились отблесками очагов и домашним уютом. Когда она вышла из кареты, чтобы пройти коротким путем к домику Рен, то не раз успела услышать взрывы хохота, доносящиеся из таверны. Некоторое время девушка просто стояла и мечтательно смотрела вглубь улицы, пока не заметила, что кучер пристально наблюдает за ней.

\- Как ваше имя? - спросила она, запрокинув голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть темную фигуру на козлах. Ответа не последовало, как и не последовало никаких жестов или знаков, что ее вопрос был услышан и понят. По коже Белль пробежали мурашки. Она нервно улыбнулась и поспешила к двери Рен.

Окна в комнате на первом этаже были темными, но сверху струился теплый свет, исходящий от свечей и очага. Белль постучала и принялась ждать. Она знала, что Рен была слаба и двигалась с трудом. Ей очень не хотелось заставлять старушку спускаться по лестнице, а потом снова подниматься наверх, только чтобы соблюсти правила приличия, так что девушка толкнула дверь и ступила внутрь, громко объявив о своем присутствии:

\- Здравствуйте? Это я, госпожа Рен. Белль.

\- Я вижу, что это вы, юная миссис, - крикнула та в ответ откуда-то сверху; в ее голосе звучал смех. - Кто же еще приедет в красивой карете повидать старую Рен?

Приняв это за приглашение войти, Белль закрыла за собой дверь и поднялась по ступенькам, пригибаясь, чтобы не задеть головой свертки с травами и корешками. По мере того, как она поднимались по ступенькам, запах сушеных ингредиентов становился все сильнее, отчего Белль даже не удивилась, очутившись в итоге не в спальне, а в рабочем кабинете, до боли напоминавшем лабораторию Румпельштильцхена. Рен сидела с ножом в руке на трехногом табурете у крошечного очага, а на коленях были разложены корешки. Она с улыбкой махнула рукой Белль, предлагая подойти поближе.

\- Что привело тебя сюда после захода солнца, девочка?

\- М-м, - сбитая с толку отсутствием у пожилой женщины удивления и почтения к ее высокому положению, Белль не сразу смогла отойти от потрясения. Она присела рядом с табуреткой и вгляделась в сморщенное лицо.

\- Я принесла это. От вашего кашля, - вытащив стеклянный пузырек из кармана плаща, она неуверенно протянула его Рен.

Улыбка вернулась на лицо пожилой женщины, когда та приняла пузырек со снадобьем, и Белль заметила, как тряслась при этом ее рука.

\- Значит, посылает мне магию? Он же знает, что лучше этого не делать, так что, вероятно, поэтому и послал тебя. Я права?

\- Думаю, да, - призналась Белль с беспомощной улыбкой.

Все же, это казалось такой глупостью – считать, что всемогущий Румпельштильцхен боится отказа старой больной женщины.

\- Но я тоже волновалась из-за вашего кашля, так что, думаю, он сделал снадобье не только ради вас, но и ради меня, - здравый смысл подсказывал Белль, что так оно и было, и лишь чистая правда способна убедить Рен изменить свое мнение. - И ради себя.

-Ах, вот оно в чем дело, - согласно закивала Рен. Ее улыбка пропала, а Белль увидела, как она слабо дышит, сжав губы в тонкую линию. – На этот раз даже он не в силах спасти меня от лап Костлявой, утенок, но я выпью лекарство, если это тебя успокоит, - сказав это, Рен вытащила пробку, выпила зеленоватую мутную жидкость и с наигранным удовольствием причмокнула губами, с улыбкой посмотрев на Белль.

\- Покалывает, - сообщила она, и Белль разразилась хохотом у ее ног. Она смогла остановиться только тогда, когда ей стало не хватать воздуха. Рен лишь усмехнулась и добродушно взглянула на девушку, которая вытирала слезы со щек, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Но теперь ей уже не было так смешно. Белль задрожала и почувствовала себя глупо, но каким-то образом все же пересилила себя, справившись с внезапным всплеском эмоций.

\- И какова же цена? - спросила Рен после того, как Белль перестала шмыгать носом. - Если мой первенец, то он затерялся где-то в далеких краях, где на сколько хватает глаз раскинулись сплошные пустыни. По крайней мере, такое о нем я слышала в последний раз.

\- В-ваша доброта, - неуверенно выдавила из себя Белль, - проявление всё той же доброты по отношению к его жене.

Рен коротко хохотнула, даже не закашлявшись при этом. Она прижала ладонь к груди, не столько удивленная, сколько впечатленная.

\- О, колдун хочет заключить со мной контракт, чтобы я не умирала, да? - она похлопала себя по груди и снова взялась за нож. Белль задумалась над ее словами. Неужели именно это Румпельштильцхен имел в виду? - Скажи ему, я постараюсь, девочка, и поблагодари его за доброту. Кажется, это хорошее зелье.

\- Вы не одобряете магию? - Белль села на пятки, вытирая лицо рукавом. Рен, казалось, не осуждает ее за безрассудство, и девушка была благодарна за это.

\- Я не доверяю ей, - старушка пожала плечами. Уже сейчас ее голос звучал увереннее, а дыхание стало глубже. - Но я не думаю, что в моем возрасте немного магии может нанести какой-либо существенный вред. Уже ничего не может.

\- Я рада, - сказал Белль, наклоняя голову, так как смотреть на пожилую женщину снизу вверх становилось неудобно.

\- А что же ты? - Рен снова принялась чистить кучку бугристых коричневых корешков у себя на коленях, аккуратно роняя очистки в горшочек справа, и раскладывая очищенные корешки слева от себя.- Ты становишься все стройнее и стройней с каждым разом, как я тебя вижу. Он что, не кормит тебя?

\- О, - Белль смутилась. - Я бранила его за то, что он использует магию, чтобы добыть мне еду, - признала она, - а сама я не умею готовить.

И по правде говоря, она не испытывала чувства голода. Белль ела тогда, когда хотела, всякий раз, когда вспоминала об этом, но если подумать о том, как она питалась после их свадьбы, то Рен была совершенно права. Безусловно, она недоедала. После того раза, как она прихорашивалась к свадьбе, Белль больше не видела своего отражения, поэтому ей пришлось довериться наблюдениям старушки. Не будет ничего хорошего, если ей станет плохо от собственной безалаберности.

\- Ну, тогда можешь взять одну из моих поваренных книг, - Рен ободряюще кивнула, когда Белль с удивлением подняла на нее глаза. - И удачи тебе в этом. Попробуй сварить кашу. Никто не будет голодать, если в состоянии сварить горшок овса на воде. 

\- Хорошая мысль, - застенчиво сказала Белль. Она и не подумала о том, чтобы попытаться сделать нечто подобное, и теперь, когда кто-то предложил это, идея показалось девушке простой и разумной. - Спасибо, госпо...

\- Рен, маленький утенок. Просто Рен*, - теперь, когда она могла спокойно дышать, а глаза не казались болезненно впавшими, улыбка старушки стала мягкой и ласковой. - Он назвал меня так, потому что я была крошечной, но при этом весьма боевой девчонкой. Никогда не смотрела на то, что противник выше и сильнее меня, - она закудахтала от смеха, но этот звук не походил на ее прежний надрывный кашель. - Этот человек должен был знать силу имени. И лучше никому не стоять на пути у Рен, особенно ему.

Рен ни разу не назвала по имени хозяина этих земель, заметила Белль, чувствуя странное спокойствие, сидя у ног пожилой женщины. Казалось, она сможет узнать все и обо всем, если будет слушать хозяйку дома достаточно долго и терпеливо.

\- Рен... - Белль почувствовала себя, словно маленькая девочка, пытаясь задать волнующий ее вопрос старушке, но Рен только терпеливо ждала, когда гостья заговорит, возясь со своими корнеплодами. - В последний раз, когда я была у вас в гостях, как вы узнали, что мой муж вернулся из своего путешествия?

\- В воздухе что-то меняется, когда его нет, - сказала Рен немного мрачно. - Становится легче, светлее, когда он не довлеет над этими местами. Возможно, это чем-то похоже на изменение погоды. Будто ощущение, что миновала гроза, - она сжала губы, а ее руки упали на колени.- Вот какова сила его могущества - он способен изменить мир вокруг себя настолько, что другие могут это заметить. Прими мой совет и никогда не забывай об этом.

\- Не забуду, - поспешно заверила Белль, но ощутила укол вины. Она забывала об этом всякий раз, когда Румпельштильцхен был добр к ней, или нежен, или вызывал на ее лице улыбку. Она забывала об этом, когда печаль делала его таким … обыкновенным.

\- У тебя есть еще вопросы, утенок, - сказала уверенно Рен. - Смятение. Я вижу его в твоих глазах, - не в силах остановить себя вовремя, Белль отвернулась, уставившись на огоньки в камине. - Все в порядке, я понимаю, девочка. Задашь их мне, когда придет подходящее время. Но лучше не ждать слишком долго, пока я не успела сойти в могилу.

Белль не хотела, чтобы Рен говорила так спокойно о собственной смерти. Но, с другой стороны... почему нет? Если человек прожил восемьдесят лет и знал, что тело подводит его, причиняет боль, а жизнь была хорошей и полноценной… будет ли смерть казаться такой уж ужасной участью? Возможно, менее ужасной для самой Рен, чем для тех, кого она готовится оставить после своей смерти. Она вздохнула и заставила свой мозг работать.

\- У меня действительно есть вопросы, - произнесла красавица твердо и решительно. У нее было множество вопросов, но для большинства из них еще предстоит найти правильные слова, а потом выделить из них те, на которые она сможет дать ответ самостоятельно. - Но сегодня большая часть их касается стирки моей одежды.

Рен коротко хохотнула, а потом разразилась смехом, с удивлением отмечая, что смех не спешит переходить в надсадный кашель. Забрав пустой сосуд из-под зелья с колен старушки, Белль задумчиво посмотрела на нее. Зеленое вещество не оставило осадка на стенках флакона.

\- Что ж, тогда давай начнем с этого, - сказала Рен, и Белль улыбнулась.

~+~

Обратная дорога домой позволила девушке подумать над их с Рен беседой. Она больше не предпринимала попыток разговорить кучера. Выйдя из домика Рен, она обнаружила карету и лошадей, стоящих лицом туда, откуда они приехали, так что в дальнейших инструкциях необходимости не возникло. Стоило ей только устроиться в повозке, как та ощутимо прибавила скорости, направляясь в сторону замка Румпельштильцхена. На ее коленях лежали обе поваренных книги, которые предложила ей Рен, а также брусок мыла, завернутый в коричневую промасленную бумагу. 

Эти простые вещи заставили Белль почувствовать прилив оптимизма. Она научится готовить и обязательно поймет, как правильно стирать свои вещи без помощи горничных или прачек. В конце концов, она сможет даже разобраться, как быть хорошей женой для такого сложного человека, как Румпельштильцхен. 

Молодая женщина чувствовала, как задыхается в предвкушении, ставя вариться на горячий очаг горшочек с кашей. Потом она проскользнула в комнату для стирки, чтобы поднять юбки и обследовать подложенную тряпицу. Не обнаружив никаких следов крови, девушка почти что рассмеялась вслух, но потом смутилась, кладя последнюю тряпицу отмокать вместе с остальными.

Ее радость и восторг при мысли об удовольствиях в объятьях мужа были очевидны, и она уже начала свыкаться с мыслью, что при этом совсем не обязательно испытывать удовольствие от компании самого мужа.

Предвкушение его прикосновений было прекрасным, распространяя по всему телу тепло, которым и наслаждалась Белль, принимаясь за миску густой каши, политой сливками и сахаром.

Несмотря на то, что самой ей казалось, будто она объявила всему миру о своей неудержимой похоти, девушка все же хотела оставить это своим личным делом. Никто, кроме Румпельштильцхена, не должен знать о ее проснувшемся аппетите, так же, как никто не должен знать о его стыдливости и нежности.

Это было только между ними, только для их супружеской жизни, и она хотела насладиться всем этим сполна. В тоже время, девушка почувствовала себя неловко, собираясь увидеться с ним с такой явной и неуместной надеждой в сердце.

Белль наполнила вторую миску кашей и поставила ее на серебряный поднос рядом с чашкой. Она может отнести это к нему и рассказать, что Рен чувствует себя лучше, при этом не дать понять мужу, что сама она чувствует себя такой... развратной.

Да, Белль боялась, что слово, которым он дразнил ее, стало слишком правильно характеризовать девушку, раз она настолько жаждет его объятий, что лично выискивает и находит предлоги, чтобы встретиться с мужем. 

Румпельштильцхен вернулся к прялке, стоящей в большом зале, как раз тогда, когда Белль отправилась на его поиски. Он улыбнулся, когда она вошла, и отложил в сторону свою работу, чтобы присоединиться к жене и сесть за стол. Она поставила тарелку с кашей на стол, туда, куда он всегда садился.

\- Ты сама приготовила? - он заглянул в миску с преувеличенной подозрительностью, беря ложку. - Спасибо, моя дорогая. Но… каша?

\- Рен сказала, что я сильно похудела, пока пыталась научиться готовить, - сказала Белль, передвигая другое кресло от камина, так, что она могла сесть подле мужа, - так что я решила приготовить что-то сама. Это абсолютно съедобно.

\- Тебе достаточно было просто сказать мне, когда ты хочешь есть, - сказал он невесело, словно в том, что она перестала обращать внимание на свой рацион, была его вина, а не самой Белль. - Нет необходимости делать все это.

\- Я бы очень хотела разделять еду с тобой, - сказала Белль, устраиваясь на подлокотнике кресла и тут же осознав, что сказанное ею было чистейшей правдой. Румпельштильцхен замер, не донеся наполовину наполненную ложку с кашей до рта, и уставился на девушку, будто она только что попросила разделить свою еду с возничим его кареты. 

\- Хотя бы раз в день, - твердо добавила она, кивнув для убедительности. - Завтрак, если тебе нравится моя каша, или просто чай с хлебом и джемом, если предпочитаешь более …безопасную еду.

Румпельштильцхен моргнул, округлил глаза и поспешно уткнулся в свою миску. 

\- ... как пожелаешь, - он попробовал ложку каши и облегченно вздохнул, поняв, что жена не приготовила ничего несъедобного.

\- Очень вкусно, - сказал он, заметив выжидательное выражение на ее лице.

Белль знала, он не привык к тому, что кто-то может сознательно искать его общества при наличии другой альтернативы. Это опечалило девушку, но также напомнило о том, что говорила Рен - не забывать, кем является Румпельштильцхен. Как бы это было легко, просто позволить ему ухаживать за собой с помощью магии, готовить еду, и даже увеличивать силу удовольствия в постели, пока сама она не забудет, как это происходит в обычной жизни, за пределами замка.

\- Рен выпила твое зелье, - сказала Белль, когда он съел достаточно, чтобы потерять к еде интерес. Это ставило ее в тупик. Как кто-то, у кого есть столько внутренней энергии, может не иметь здорового аппетита? - Кажется, оно ей помогло, - Румпельштильцхен не смог сразу справиться с очевидным удивлением, но потом все же взял себя в руки и сосредоточенно кивнул, отодвигая наполовину опустошенную тарелку с кашей, чтобы взять чашку. Белль налила для него чай в чашку с надколотым краем, как он и просил, но, кажется, сейчас супруг даже не заметил этого.

\- Она, м-м, благодарит тебя за снадобье, - красавица сделала слабую попытку разговорить мужа, с тоской вспоминая об их непринужденных беседах, когда они находились в постели. Она подозревала, что любой мужчина будет менее непреклонным, будучи облаченным лишь в ночную сорочку, а потом подумала, что и сама она, прижатая к его телу почти нагой, тоже может казаться ему не такой пугающей.

\- Я не могу спасти ее от старости, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, хмуро уставившись в чашку, прежде чем сделать глоток, - пойми это.

\- Я понимаю, - пообещала Белль. - Как и Рен. Она... я думаю, она готова к смерти, - девушка почувствовала печаль, говоря об этом так спокойно, но с другой стороны - это была правда. - Она не боится ее прихода, - Белль перегнулась через край стола и положила свою руку на руку Румпельштильцхена. - Она даже не боится моего мужа.

Он уловил ее слабую улыбку, и даже какое-то отражение этой улыбки мелькнуло в его загадочных глазах. Будет ли ему не хватать Рен? Белль опустилась в кресло и попыталась представить себя достаточно старой, чтобы похоронить на своем веку всех близких людей, и так - на протяжении веков... Это было ужасно и наполнило девушку грустью и сочувствием к мужу. Заметив печаль в ее глазах, Румпельштильцхен забеспокоился, посчитав, что что-то пошло не так.

\- В чем дело? - спросил он, но уже без былой неуверенности в голосе. Даже он не думал, что способен обидеть ее, спокойно попивая свой чай. - Если упрямая старая кошелка тебя расстроила...

\- Нет! - Белль быстро перебила его. Слишком поспешно. Она заставила себя вспомнить о его обещании и успокоиться. Он никого не накажет только за то, что кто-то посмел заговорить с ней. - Я думаю, что буду скучать по ней, вот и все. Также, я думаю, что и тебе ее будет не хватать, что бы ты ни говорил. И как ты можешь не скучать по ней, когда знаешь Рен так долго?

\- Хммм, - он склонился над чашкой, оставив последнее высказывание Белль без ответа.

Да, ему будет не хватать Рен, Белль это знала, и надеялась, что когда придет время, она сможет его хоть немного утешить. Но зелье помогло, в этом не было сомнений. Возможно, им удастся избежать этой потери в ближайшее время.

\- Я пойду в свою комнату, - сказала Белль, опираясь на край стола, чтобы встать с кресла. - У меня появилась новая книга для чтения, - она дождалась, пока маг поднимет взгляд на нее и увидит ее дразнящую улыбку. - Говорят, что там много информации обо всем, что связано с кухней.

\- Чем больше, тем лучше, моя дорогая, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, но это едва ли была попытка жестокой шутки. - Увидимся позже? - спросил он, когда девушка поравнялась с его плечом так, что Белль больше не могла увидеть выражение его лица.

\- Да, - сказала она, стараясь не оставить и намека на насмешку над его нерешительностью. - Все прекрасно на земле опять, - добавила она, вспомнив веселую поговорку Лотты, которую та повторяла каждый раз, когда освобождалась от бремени кровавых тряпиц. Она улыбнулась, ясно слыша голос горничной у себя в голове.

Белль поцеловала Румпельштильцхена в щеку, прежде чем покинуть его, и в этот раз он прижался к ней сам, а не отшатнулся прочь. 

Ополоснувшись и переодевшись, девушка оставила дверь в спальню приоткрытой, после чего пододвинула один из канделябров так, чтобы можно было читать, и прилегла, погрузившись в чтение новой книги. Книга «Про очаг и плиту» обещала быть полезной и поучительной, хотя по стилю оказалась сборником выдуманных разговоров между матерью и дочерью.

Когда дело доходило до описания домашней работы и готовки, Белль предпочла бы простые инструкции. Как правило, любая книга могла заставить ее погрузиться в чтение настолько глубоко, что девушка забывала обо всем на свете, но сейчас Белль не могла как следует сосредоточиться даже на первых страницах. Непрошеные мысли вновь полезли ей в голову. Об отце, Рен, замкнутости мужа, и еще о той пустой одинокой детской неподалеку от библиотеки.

Хуже этих лезущих в голову мыслей было то, что девушка не смогла заставить их обрести какой-либо конструктивный смысл или привести в порядок. Они были не более чем проявлением беспокойства или смятения, но оставили ее в раздражении от собственной беспомощности и чувствительности. Она же могла написать отцу, убедится, что Рен имеет положенный ей покой и уход, и, наконец, она могла наладить контакт с собственным мужем, используя терпение, нежность и время.

Ей удалось прочесть первые несколько "разговоров", прежде чем девушка услышала шаги Румпельштильцхена на лестнице. Несмотря на то, что она так и не смогла далеко продвинуться в чтении, постоянно отвлекаясь на непрошеные мысли, в постели она провела не слишком много времени. Ее согревала мысль о том, что он точно также жаждет возобновить то, что они успели открыть для себя в прошлый раз: взаимное удовольствие и наслаждение друг другом. 

И конечно, твердо добавила она про себя, если он просто идет мимо на пути к своей башне, то ничего страшного. Она будет терпеливой и порадуется его приходу вне зависимости от причин, по которым он решил спуститься к ней. В тоже время Белль знала, что испытает острое чувство разочарования, если он пройдет мимо ее двери и не присоединится к ней. Она задержала дыхание, когда супруг поравнялся с дверным проемом.

\- Могу я войти? - его голос был игривым, как и поза, которую он принял, остановившись в дверях.

Белль хихикнула. Сама она не была склонна к этому, но ей нравились показушные пантомимы Румпельштильцхена, если те были добродушными. От этого зрелища стало легче рассмеяться после того, как у нее случилась истерика на коленях у Рен. Как будто что-то вырвалось на свободу в ее сердце - просто знать, что где-то есть кто-то, к кому можно обратиться, если станет совсем невмоготу. 

\- Я думаю, что так и следует поступить, - ответила ему Белль. - У меня ледяные ноги.

С коротким одобрительным "м-м", Румпельштильцхен подошел к кровати и сел, повернув книгу в ее руках обложкой к себе. Он где-то снял свои сюртук и камзол, оставшись только в темно-синей рубашке, заправленной в высоко сидящий пояс штанов. 

\- Тебе понравилась книга? - маг водил пальцем по обложке, внимательно следя за ним.

\- Это немного похоже на лекции моей гувернантки, - призналась Белль. - Очень суровые описания прав и обязанностей хорошей жены, - она постаралась сохранить серьезное выражение лица, говоря это, но у нее ничего не вышло. - Видимо, мне придется настаивать на том, чтобы ты предоставил мне железную плиту для приготовления пищи, а также хотя бы одну горничную.

Румпельштильцхен скорчил рожицу и оттолкнул книгу в сторону изножья кровати.

\- Плита у тебя будет, но, моя дорогая, магия - единственная прислуга, на которую ты можешь здесь рассчитывать.

Белль на самом деле не знала, что делать с этим мужчиной. Серьезно. Она не намеревалась просить у него плиту. Тем более, что он прекрасно знал - у нее есть очаг, где можно приготовить пищу. Но она почувствовала - теперь он точно достанет ей плиту. Даже не понимая, почему для нее так важно научиться готовить и следить за замком, он все равно готов предоставить ей все, что потребуется.

«Какой угодно подарок», - подумалось ей. - «Я могу попросить у него о чем угодно, и он достанет это для меня».

Но какую цену ей придется заплатить, будучи его женой? Белль взяла его руку и поднесла к своей щеке, прижимаясь лицом к центру ладони и чувствуя, как его пальцы заправляют выбившейся локон ей за ухо. Его рука немного дрожала, а сам он был нерешительным и осторожным, когда, наклонившись, коснулся своими губами ее. Поцелуй был легкий, едва ощутимый, похожий на тот, что случился в их брачную ночь, когда Румпельштильцхен боялся, что она в отвращении оттолкнет его. Сегодня же Белль едва сдерживалась, чтобы в буквальном смысле не наброситься на мужа. Мягкий, едва ощутимый поцелуй был сравни пытке, и даже когда Румпельштильцхен углубил его, Белль чувствовала скорее жадность, чем удовольствие от нежности момента. Это была не та телесная жажда, что так обеспокоила девушку в первый раз, когда она почувствовала ее, хотя поцелуй и породил приятные волны возбуждения, разливающиеся по всему телу. Ее желание шло от самого сердца, и для удовлетворения ей необходима была эта близость единомыслия, которая возникала только тогда, когда муж сдавался на волю своей страсти. Она поняла, что последние дни страшно скучала по своему супругу, даже в те мгновения, когда он был рядом с ней. 

Вместо того чтобы присоединится к ней в кровати, Румпельштильцхен привлек девушку к себе, усадив верхом, так что ее чресла прижались к грубой коже его штанов, без какого либо барьера в виде ее ночной сорочки. От этого ощущения у нее помутилось в голове. Белль обняла его обеими руками за шею, а он опустил голову, поймав ртом ее сосок через тонкий шелк рубашки.

Румпельштильцхен удерживал ее в равновесии на самом краю кровати, прижав ладони к спине, так что Белль была уверена - он не даст ей упасть, даже если она будет биться в конвульсиях или неосознанно раскачиваться у него на коленях; даже если он сам чрезмерно увлечется ее пышными формами и потеряет голову. Ее муж умел быть неподвижным, когда хотел этого, и сила, которая могла бы испугать девушку, вместо этого сейчас служила для ее удовольствия.

Казалось, Румпельштильцхену было невыносимо оторваться от ее груди, но он распрямился, чтобы поцеловать ее в губы. Белль запустила пальцы в его волосы, выражая свой энтузиазм, и он притянул жену поближе, так что она смогла обхватить его ногами и почувствовать, как он становится тверже под грубой тканью штанов. Приносило ли ему это удовольствие? Белль подумала, что, должно быть, для него это так же тяжело и мучительно, как чувствовала себя и она, прежде чем узнать, каково это - насытиться. 

Была ли ее жаркая плоть, прижатая к его кожаным штанам, приятной ему? Для Белль это было горячее, многообещающее ощущение, и она старалась сдерживаться, чтобы не тереться об него. При этом девушка почувствовала прилив наслаждения, когда его язык проник ей в рот, и то, как он вздрогнул, когда она сделала то же самое. 

\- О, Белль! - прошептал он, сжимая девушку крепче и зарываясь лицом в ее волосы, - я не могу больше ждать! Могу я взять тебя?

Она ахнула, как от излишне крепкого объятия, так и от его признания, его мольбы. Его стойкое терпение давало ей чувство безопасности и защищенности в его объятиях, но, сейчас, грубая страсть мужа восхитила ее, и она не испугалась.

Она быстро кивнула, и поцеловала его, когда он поднял ее на руки, чтобы уложить на покрывало. Белль удивилась, когда Румпельштильцхен замешкался, устраивая ее голову поудобнее на подушке. Но уже в следующий миг он накрыл ее собой и раздвинул ноги быстрее, чем она успела сделать это сама.

На мгновение, когда он навис над ней, возясь с поясом брюк, Белль испугалась. Не того, что он может причинить ей боль… скорее того, что, казалось, он не столько наслаждается всем этим, сколько испытывает муки и боль, возясь со своими одеждами. Тогда, когда магия могла бы сослужить хорошую службу, он полностью забыл о ней, высвобождая себя собственными руками и барахтаясь в складках ткани. И даже тогда, даже так - несмотря на то, что его всего трясло от желания - он коснулся ее кончиками пальцев, распределяя влагу, чтобы оградить ее от дискомфорта.

Мгновение спустя он проник в нее со стоном острой необходимости и облегчения. Дыхание Белль сбилось от неожиданного изменения ощущений. Это была не боль, но девушка чувствовала себя более узкой и маленькой, чем во время их брачной ночи, и на какой-то миг испугалась, что собственное тело будет бороться с ним, в то время как сама красавица хотела только приветствовать его в своих объятиях, удовлетворить его острую жажду. Но нет, эти спазмы оказались лишь следствием ее собственного желания. Белль обхватила мужа, поощряя того в его неглубоких, быстрых толчках. И она снова никак не могла как следует вдохнуть - лишь слабые ахи вырывались из ее горла при каждом столкновении их тел. Белль сцепила лодыжки у него на бедрах и, обхватив ладонями виски мужа, запустила обе руки в его волосы.

Как это потрясающе, быть настолько желанной, чтобы заставить забыть обо всем на свете даже такого великого мага, как Румпельштильцхен; настолько желанной, чтобы вызвать у него стоны с каждым неуклюжим толчком, как будто он едва поспевал за собственным вожделением. В этих поспешных неловких движениях Белль все никак не удавалось найти собственное облегчение, но и имеющегося удовольствия было достаточно – внутри нее натянулась нежная, подрагивающая, жалящая огнем нить, переходящая в ноющее жаркое желание. И ей было достаточно видеть, как мягкое и нежное спокойствие мужа разбивается вдребезги от силы его страсти - даже если бы в их таком соединении не было больше ничего приятного. Просто слышать, как Румпельштильцхен твердит ее имя в своем безумном порыве, было истинным подарком.

Он кончил с криком, больше похожим на рыдание, и его руки ослабли, так что Белль почувствовала на себе весь его вес. Объятая желанием, которое только сильнее распалилось, девушка не хотела ничего больше, чем прижиматься к нему в течение долгих минут, пока он пытался выровнять дыхание и сжимал ее в своих объятьях, не в силах выразить свои эмоции. Она погладила мужа по волосам, а затем поцеловала в висок, чувствуя, как он прижался к ней, потрясенный и благодарный. 

Этого было достаточно. Мягкий и ласковый момент после сладкого безумия. Белль смаковала его с совсем другого рода жадностью. Румпельштильцхен не был крупным мужчиной, но все же намного тяжелее девушки. Белль пришлось оттолкнуть его раньше, чем ей самой этого хотелось бы, но девушке нужно было вдохнуть полной грудью.

Она полагала, что супруг перевернется и ляжет рядом с ней, как всегда поступал, но вместо этого Румпельштильцхен сел на пятки между ее ног и в шоке уставился на смятый голубой шелк, собравшийся у нее на животе, будто не веря тому, что это сделал он. Белль тоже осмотрела себя, ожидая увидеть следы крови, но там ничего не было, кроме измятой скомканной ткани, большого влажного пятна, где он сосал ее грудь, и треугольника слипшихся волос ниже живота. Ее бедра влажно блестели, подтверждая ее желание и страсть.

\- Муж мой, - произнесла она, точнее, попыталась сказать, потому что из-за одышки и пересохшего горла получился лишь слабый шепот. Она протянула к нему руки, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться в ее объятья, Румпельштильцхен резко сел и понурил голову. - Ты не причинишь мне вреда, Румпельштильцхен, - ее голос был хриплым как от нахлынувших эмоций, так и от сухости во рту. - Правда!

Белль чувствовала себя растрепанной, дрожа одновременно от жара и холода. Но и уставшей, будто разделила с ним натиск шторма всех его ощущений. Она обхватила ладонями лицо мужчины и поцеловала, когда он, наконец, поднял голову. 

В этом моменте было нечто неприличное, достойное презрения - она, с выставленными напоказ всеми сокровенными частями тела, и Румпельштильцхен, едва прикрытый выбившейся из пояса рубашкой и со спущенными почти до колен кожаными штанами. Это было личное и только их, и Белль всем сердцем сейчас желала навсегда изгнать сомнения и неуверенность между ними. 

Они могли бы начать с поцелуя.

_*От англ. Wren – птица крапивник, внешне похожая на маленького воробья, обитает в Америке, Евразии и Северной Африке. Песня у крапивника громкая, красивая, напоминает голос канарейки и включает в себя сочетание различных трелей с характерным сухим треском, звенящих на высокой ноте._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	23. Голод

Поцелуи с Румпельштильцхеном, лежавшим бок о бок рядом с ней поверх покрывала, постепенно переросли в откровенные ласки. Белль могла бы удовлетвориться и этим, если бы ей удалось переубедить мужа, что она не хрупкий цветок, но, по-видимому, он продолжал так считать. Он скользнул ладонью меж ее бедер, позволяя жене найти столь же сильное наслаждение, какое только что испытал сам.

После того, как его два пальца проникли внутрь, а ладонь накрыла чувствительный бугорок, девушка довольно скоро забилась в сладких муках. Белль уже была готова к этому после того, как он взял ее, а долгие поцелуи только усилили ощущения, поэтому волны удовольствия нахлынули почти сразу же после того, как мужчина прикоснулся к ней. Она напряглась и изогнулась дугой, чуть ли не до крови прикусив губу, но все же не вскрикнула. Ощущение в этот раз было острее, но почему-то не настолько удовлетворительное, несмотря на сильнейшую дрожь, сотрясавшую все ее тело с ног до головы. От всего этого девушка ощутила еще более сильный голод по объятьям мужа, отчего ее бросило в жар, а внутри родилась настойчивая пульсация.

\- Не нужно пытаться быть настолько тихой, моя дорогая, - промурлыкал Румпельштильцхен, вновь прижавшись к ее губам. - Никто, кроме меня, не услышит тебя здесь, - он коснулся ее языком, и Белль сообразила, что все же прокусила губу до крови.

Там, где он касался ее, кожица была слишком чувствительной, но даже эти почти болезненные ощущения были в чем-то приятными. 

\- Ты стараешься сдерживать себя, - резонно заметила Белль. Ей хотелось крепко обхватить мужа руками и ногами, но в таком его полуодетом состоянии это показалось девушке не слишком-то удачной идеей. Сапоги ему очень шли, но все же были крайне неудобными для того, чтобы лежать рядом с ней в обнимку, - и я подумала, что мне тоже следует так делать.

\- Охм, - нахмурившись, Румпельштильцхен подпер голову рукой. – Разве я так делаю?

\- Да, - Белль мучила жажда. И хоть она не хотела ничего больше, чем продолжить то, чем они были заняты, все же девушка понимала, что если прямо сейчас она что-нибудь не выпьет, это будет сильно отвлекать ее. - Может ли твоя магия принести мне чаю?

\- Магический чай? - он улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. - Мне казалось, ты это не одобряешь.

\- Одобряю, если это настоящий чай. И настоящая вода. В настоящем чайнике. Принесенные с помощью магии.

\- С настоящим молоком, которое было взято у настоящей коровы, - сказал он, прижав руку к груди в комичном жесте. И только он это сделал, Белль услышала, как, с едва слышным дребезгом, неподалеку от макушки Румпельштильцхена в центре кровати появился чайный поднос.

\- Я же тебе говорил, - добавил он, усевшись на краю кровати, пока Белль неуклюже подползла на четвереньках поближе, чтобы сесть рядом с мужем, скрестив ноги. - Здесь магия прислуживает тебе.

Наливая себе чай в чашку, Белль взглянула на него и увидела, что он успел сменить свои смятые бриджи и рубашку на ночную сорочку черного цвета.

\- Хочешь чаю?

Румпельштильцхен безмолвно протянул надколотую чашку и удерживал ее навесу, пока девушка наливала туда чай. Если он и посчитал странной ее просьбу принести напитки в середине их постельных утех, то ничем этого не выказал. Отпивая мелкими глоточками чай, Белль, наконец, сумела собраться с мыслями и осмыслить случившееся.

Румпельштильцхен выпил свой чай одним глотком, ничуть не заботясь, что это был чистый кипяток, и Белль принялась наблюдать, как он обходит комнату, туша двумя пальцами свечи одну за другой. Он оставил гореть один огонек в канделябре возле кровати, а потом забрался на кровать и принялся ждать жену, терпеливо выстраивая гору из подушек, которую предпочитал лежанию на плоской поверхности.

Как только Белль поставила чашку обратно на поднос, тот волшебным образом исчез вместе со всем содержимым. Магия обманывала ее глаза, и от мыслей о ней у Белль каждый раз начинала болеть голова. Ей придется очень сильно постараться, подумала девушка, чтобы понять и принять все это, но, определенно, уже не сегодня. Не тогда, когда муж дожидается, пока она не присоединится к нему, чтобы вновь разделить с ней те радости, что они уже успели познать ранее. Румпельштильцхен с готовностью протянул ей свою ладонь, помогая Белль улечься рядом с ним. Она устроилась поудобнее, положив голову чуть выше его локтя.Таким образом, девушке было намного удобнее рассматривать мужа, чем когда она использовала его грудь в качестве подушки. Заметив это, Румпельштильцхен неуверенно улыбнулся.

\- Ты смотришь на меня, - мягко пожаловался он.

\- А мне нельзя на тебя смотреть? - Белль принялась теребить плетеный золотой шнурок на вороте его черной сорочки, пытаясь при этом его ослабить. - Ты сказал, что я могу делать все, что угодно, если это доставляет мне удовольствие. И мне доставляет удовольствие смотреть на моего мужа.

Ее усилия увенчались лишь парой дюймов открытой кожи чуть ниже ключицы - намного меньше, чем было видно в открытых воротниках его каждодневных рубашек, и даже меньше, чем она уже успела увидеть, когда они были вместе и маг был одет в синюю рубашку. Да, она заставила его чувствовать себя неловко, и это расстраивало ее. Но, она говорила искренне - ей нравилось смотреть на него, наблюдать, как постоянно меняется выражение его глаз...

Белль очень хотелось изучить этого мужчину, коснуться его кожи и узнать, так же ли будет это приятно ему, как и ей, когда он ласкает ее. Ему явно нравилось, когда она касалась его через ночную рубашку, так же как, кажется, он наслаждался и лаской, когда она дотрагивалась ладонью до его голой кожи на шее или лице. Красавица очень бы хотела ощутить прикосновение кожи к коже, помня, как ей нравилось переплетать свои лодыжки и колени с его, как его голый живот и бедра прижимались к ней, когда он брал ее. Ей нравилось чувствовать его жар, твердость, и, Белль знала, что и ему по душе ее мягкость и шелковистость, и муж любит видеть свою супругу полностью обнаженной.

Почему он не позволяет себе... нет, не позволяет _им_ эту близость?

\- Неужели ты настолько ужасный там, под одеждой?- Белль оседлала его бедра, согнув ноги так, что пятки оказались под ягодицами. - Или ты просто считаешь себя таковым? Поэтому ты спрятал все зеркала? - она поймала его руку, когда он потянулся к груди девушки, не позволяя дотронуться до себя. - Скажи мне правду, и я отпущу тебя, - добавила она, забавляясь затеянной игрой, а также его недоуменным выражением лица и сведенными бровями.

\- Должен ли я теперь торговаться за твою благосклонность? - он сдержанно улыбнулся. – И разве мужчина не может быть скромным?

\- Нет. Не тогда, когда он развращает свою жену на кухне, или любит смотреть на нее без одежды, - она по-прежнему наслаждалась мягкой игрой, сдерживая его руку, чтобы та не проникла к ней под сорочку. - Я не думаю, что он имеет на это право. Точно нет.

\- А если я все же уродлив? - Румпельштильцхен, казалось, тоже наслаждался их шутливым противостоянием. Он мог вывернуться в любой момент, Белль понимала это, и все же позволял ей удерживать себя. - Уродливый, неестественный, ужасающий, отвратительный?

Склонив голову набок, Белль переплела свои пальцы с его и задумалась.

\- Я бы привыкла к этому, - она подумала о том, что его зубы и вправду были отвратительны, даже когда он нежно улыбался ей. Еще ей вспомнилось, что когда-то одна только мысль о прикосновении к его коже заставляла содрогаться. Она была так уверена, что он будет холодным, однако кожа мага оказалось очень даже теплой.

\- К тому же, я на самом деле и не знаю, как должен выглядеть настоящий мужчина, - добавила она, покраснев от своих слов. - Так что, весьма вероятно, я даже и не замечу разницы. 

Румпельштильцхен, услышав это, рассмеялся. Это был тот самый глубокий и тихий смех, который Белль скорее чувствовала, чем слышала. Он перестал отталкивать ее руки, вместо этого опустил ладони и подтянул девушку выше на свои бедра. Она не сопротивлялась, и лишь издала судорожный вдох, когда его напрягшаяся плоть задела ее чувствительный бугорок. Он не был полностью отвердевшим сейчас, но одно только знание этого заставило ее возбудиться и снова ненамеренно потереться о него через ночную рубашку. Что ж, теперь она чувствовала себя ужасно безнравственной. Подняв взгляд, Белль по его довольной ухмылке поняла, что он сделал это не случайно. Он пытался отвлечь ее от вопроса!

В качестве мести, она вернулась к шнуровке на его рубашке. Вырез там был не слишком глубоким, но, распустив тесемки, она, по крайней мере, сможет прикоснуться к его груди. Румпельштильцхен не остановил ее, но его напряженная поза подсказала девушке, что в этой игре не стоит заходить слишком далеко. Он явно не ощущал того же дразнящего волнения, которое чувствовала она, когда муж совсем недавно, любуясь, раздевал ее. И все же, девушка почувствовала нечто, похожее на торжество, когда, наконец, развязала шнур, стягивающий ворот. Он был сделан из золотой, неестественно легкой и причудливо связанной пряжи. Спустя мгновение Румпельштильцхен забрал шнур из ее рук, и, придержав ее левую руку, обернул золото вокруг запястья, повязав аккуратный бант.

\- Это не причина, по которой я спрятал зеркала, - сказал он, делая вид, что совершенствует бант, и, удовлетворившись результатом, вновь схватил ее за руку. Его пальцы с легкостью обхватили ее запястье, полностью закрыв золотой бант. - Зеркала могут использоваться как проводники могущественной магии, поэтому к ним следует относиться с большой осторожностью, - произнес он нараспев, устремив взгляд на свои пальцы, сжимавшие ее тонкое запястье. Белль тоже посмотрела на его руку, чувствуя, как ее коснулась магия, словно теплый легкий ветерок прошелся по коже. Когда Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее запястье, мягкий шнур превратился в гладкий плотно прилегающий браслет из цельного куска блестящего золота. Он захихикал и поднял на девушку взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ее реакцию. Глаза Белль широко распахнулись и засияли от радости.

\- Очень красиво, - сказала она, беспомощно качая головой.

Белль не просила его о драгоценностях или золоте, но при этом ей очень нравилось подаренное им золотое кольцо, как напоминание о ее новом статусе, а также это был своеобразный, но, тем не менее, приятный знак внимания. Она так же с радостью сохранит браслет, как напоминание об этом времени. Посмотрев на украшение, ей стало интересно, как она сможет снять его – холодный метал идеально обхватывал тонкое запястье девушки. Но, стоило только чуть повернуть браслет, как пальцы нащупали изящную застежку. Тонкость и филигранность работы заставила бы устыдиться любого, даже самого выдающегося, мастера. Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Румпельштильцхена в знак благодарности, но почувствовала, как его руки обхватили ее и крепче прижали к своему телу. Она намеревалась подарить ему один крошечный поцелуй, но вместо этого обнаружила, что он с жадностью накинулся на нее, а ее тело уже изнывает от желания, не нуждаясь в других поощрениях.

Крепко прижатая к мужу, Белль почувствовала, как он затвердел. К ее удивлению, это происходило постепенно и мягко. Раньше ей казалось, что эта часть тела является более настойчивой в своих требованиях. Она потерлась о него, и Румпельштильцхен замер, задержав дыхание, пока жена не прекратила сладкую пытку. Тяжело и жарко дыша, он прошептал ей на ухо:

\- Развратная женушка, - маг прихватил мочку ее уха зубами. - Ты вынудишь меня кончить еще до того, как мы начнем, да?- когда Белль одобрительно наклонила голову, он проложил цепочку горячих поцелуев вниз по ее горлу, а потом вверх к подбородку, после чего прошелся вдоль ее челюсти к уху, мочку которого вновь легонько прикусил зубами. - Или ты настолько жадная до собственного наслаждения, дорогая? Неужели моя сладкая женушка уже опять хочет кончить? - в его голосе звучал неподдельный восторг от этой перспективы, а там – внизу - он стал еще тверже, когда она оседлала его, насквозь пропитав своей влагой обе их сорочки.

\- К-кончить? - Белль попыталась прокрутить в голове это определение и понять его значение. - Значит, так это называется?

\- Слово как слово, не хуже и не лучше любого другого. Я знаю и другие, более пошлые и непристойные, - он лизнул мочку ее уха и приподнял свои бедра ей навстречу, отчего Белль задохнулась и забыла о своем любопытстве.

\- Мне нашептывать их тебе, пока ты будешь содрогаться от наслаждения, моя дорогая? Или мы оставим твои ушки чистыми и невинными и просто заставим тебя кончить? - он сделал ударение на последнем слове и сопроводил его еще одним движением таза, приподняв ее на себе, отчего девушка тихонько взвизгнула, а ее тело и вправду содрогнулось.

Его голос... Белль потерялась в его голосе, в жаре, разлившемся между ног, его дразнящих поцелуях и этих словах. Как у него получалось зажигать в ней такое пламя? Ей с трудом удалось упереться ладонями в его плечи и слегка приподняться. Румпельштильцхен нежно убрал обеими руками волосы, упавшие на пылающее лицо жены, и послал ей сияющую восторженную улыбку.

Что ж, она испытывала не меньший восторг, видя, как он теряет над собой контроль от страсти, даже если это и не заставляло ее тело получить долгожданную развязку. Ему тоже должно нравиться быть настолько желанным, но только сейчас до Белль начало доходить, почему его собственное поведение ввергло его в такой шок. Она чувствовала себя совсем не такой, как раньше, а дикой и неукротимой! 

Румпельштильцхен расстегнул ее рубашку неспешными, дразнящими движениями, действующими на красавицу так же, как и его сказанные перед этим слова. Белль ощущала каждый крошечный рывок и скольжение ленты, наблюдая, как мужчина поддевает синий шелк большим и указательным пальцем с выражением неописуемой радости на лице. Он никогда раньше не показывал ей в постели свои пантомимы - эти его наигранные кривлянья, жесты, игры словами и ироничный юмор. Белль не знала, сможет ли она выдержать еще и это, в то время как ее тело восторженно звенело от одного только вида его пальцев, расшнуровывающих ленту на ее сорочке.

Оставив тесемки висеть на двух нижних петельках, Румпельштильцхен подхватил левую грудь жены и притянул к себе, на этот раз прижав ее так, чтобы можно было дотянуться ртом до мягкого полушария. Он не стал жадно посасывать его, как это нравилось ему самому. Вместо этого маг стал дразнить ее сосок зубами, языком и нежными поцелуями, пока каждое прикосновение не стало посылать волны алчного вожделения по телу Белль, словно слабое эхо того облегчения, которого так жаждала девушка. Удовлетворенный ее реакцией, Румпельштильцхен переключил внимание на другую грудь, нежно захватив сосок, будто младенец, сжимая его между языком и небом, прежде чем тот выскользнул изо рта, чуть поцарапанный зубами. Белль вскрикнула, ухватившись за спинку кровати, но когда она попыталась избежать этой сладкой пытки, Румпельштильцхен задрал сорочку девушки и сильно сжал ее зад. 

Это было новое, неожиданное ощущение - его острые ногти, царапающие ягодицы и скользящие между ними то вверх, то вниз. Она выгнулась дугой, с силой ухватившись за изголовье кровати, и в этот момент муж опустил ладони вниз, чувствуя под пальцами ее влажность и желание.

Белль осознавала, что находилась сейчас в странном состоянии - наслаждения было слишком много, каждое ощущение с трудом удавалось переносить, так остро и сладко оно было; его ласки по-прежнему не оставляли ни единой ясной мысли в голове.

\- Тебе лучше попросить меня, милая, - Румпельштильцхен произнес это очень мягко, в то время как его руки, влажные от ее соков, потирали ягодицы девушки. - Скажи, чего ты хочешь.

\- Я...я...хочу...кончить! - наконец ей удалось произнести это. Белль почувствовала стыд, запнувшись на столь простых словах, но она с трудом контролировала собственное тело. Мысли путались, так что каждое произнесенное слово требовало огромного усилия воли. - Пожалуйста... 

В ту же секунду, Румпельштильцхен погрузил пальцы между ее ног, и позволил управлять своей рукой так, как ей нравилось. Белль вскрикнула, ее рука взлетела, чтобы присоединиться к его, управлять пальцами мужа, направлять их, в то время как другой рукой она вцепилась в спинку кровати так, как будто боялась упасть в страшный водоворот, если хоть чуть-чуть ослабит железную хватку. То, что она чувствовала сейчас, было за пределами удовольствия. Это был скорее ураган, дикая потребность прекратить и закончить все эти ощущения. Она извивалась в его руках, пальцы Румпельштильцхена внутри нее дарили рай, и она терлась, терлась, терлась о них...

Все тело напряглось, когда она достигла пика наслаждения. Острые, яркие волны сотрясали девушку с ног до головы, вынуждая кричать незнакомым, грубым голосом. Мышцы свело судорогой, настолько сильной, что Белль показалась - она просто не выдержит. Но, как ни странно, ничего не сломалось, ничего не лопнуло, и когда она вновь вернулась в нормальное состояние, то почувствовала - Румпельштильцхен все еще осторожно потирал ладонью между ее ног, его пальцы все еще находились внутри нее, будто пытались найти и освободить каждую, даже самую крохотную каплю ее удовольствия.

В последний раз, когда она столь полно отдалась снедавшему ее желанию, прикосновения мужа были почти невыносимыми. Сейчас же они были чем-то даже приятны, поддразнивая затухающие искры пожара, бушевавшего в ее теле буквально минуту назад, и Белль испугалась, что прямо сейчас все это может повториться вновь. Как она могла остановиться, если собственное тело отказывалось признавать, что с него достаточно?

Ее рука тряслась, когда она оттолкнула мужа и отстранилась, вновь усевшись на пятки. Тело била крупная дрожь. Самодовольное выражение исчезло с лица Румпельштильцхена, когда он заметил ее настолько потрясенное состояние. Он протянул ей руки, предлагая лечь рядом с собой, и крепко обнял за плечи. Постельное белье запуталось вокруг его коленей, а выпирающее мужское достоинство, натягивающее влажный черный шелк его ночной рубашки, выглядело поистине впечатляюще. Белль опустила руку, коснувшись твердой плоти, слишком ошеломленная всем недавно случившимся, чтобы стеснятся или чувствовать стыд. Ее смелые действия были вознаграждены сдавленным звуком, который издал Румпельштильцхен в попытке остаться спокойным.

\- Это... не будет неприятно, если я потрогаю? - робко спросила она, несмотря на свою прежнюю смелость.

\- Нет, - выдохнул он, нежно сжав жену. 

Все его ерничество куда-то испарилось, но Белль немного успокоилась только тогда, когда почувствовала его поцелуй на макушке. Она, как и раньше, обхватила его ствол, обнаружив, что сейчас сделать это было куда удобнее, и провела ладонью вверх и вниз, скользя по влажному шелку. Он едва не перехватил девичью руку, чтобы вновь направлять движения ее ладони, но сдержался и с усилием воли отпустил, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы и тяжело дыша в макушку со все возраставшим возбуждением.

\- Чуть помедленней, моя дорогая, - прошептал он спустя какое-то время, - сожми его немного сильнее. 

Когда Белль подчинилась, то заметила немного влаги, просочившейся через ткань. Она выступала всякий раз, как девушка вела руку вверх. Ей безумно хотелось убрать преграду в виде ночной сорочки, чтобы коснуться его как следует и увидеть своими глазами, что же она делает там с ним внизу, но его мечтательный восторг отговорил ее от этого. Он явно наслаждался сейчас таким вниманием, и если она вздумает посмотреть, то испортит момент.

Ее руке уже становилось неудобно, и Белль поерзала немного, невольно усиливая хватку. Осознав это, она мгновенно остановилась, и Румпельштильцхен застонал, толкая себя в ее кулак и опуская руку на пах, чтобы направить движения девушки. Но на этот раз он просто прикрыл ее ладонь рукой, нежно поглаживая кожу, когда она попыталась возобновить движения.

Белль уже приготовилась к тому, что пальцы вновь покроет его семя, а сам он будет дрожать в удовольствии, но едва его дыхание участилось, муж остановил ее руку, накрыв своей…

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал он, мягко отводя ее ладонь в сторону, - но мне вновь необходимо быть внутри тебя, мое сокровище.

Она совсем не противилась, когда он перекатил ее на спину и начал покрывать все тело жадными поцелуями, а потом задрал их рубашки, чтобы они могли соединиться. Белль успела на краткий миг заметить его наготу от живота до коленей, пока он устраивался на ней. Хоть ее взгляд и был в основном прикован к его эрегированному мужскому достоинству, все же она с удовлетворением отметила - муж не скрывал ничего неприглядного, уродливого или неестественного. Всего лишь эта его странная кожа и аккуратные мышцы, перекатывающиеся под ней.

Белль заставила себя отвести глаза, прежде чем он заметил ее интерес, и жадно приняла его внутрь, когда он, наконец, проник в нее. Одну руку Румпельштильцхен просунул под девушку, лежащую среди подушек, в то время как другая осталась между их телами, лаская ее, пока он двигался в ней. Белль думала, что ей еще очень далеко до следующего спазма блаженства, но когда он впился поцелуем ей в шею, ее просто накрыло с головой, приподняло и унесло куда-то прочь – ощущения были еще слаще от того, что пришли так неожиданно. Это не был яростный порыв эмоций и ощущений, как прежде, и оргазм на этот раз был не таким кратким. Белль все еще извивалась в сладостной агонии, когда муж сделал глубокий толчок и замер, задыхаясь, выражая собственное наслаждение в виде протяжного стона, сорвавшегося с плотно сжатых губ.

Румпельштильцхен тут же снова поцеловал ее, сначала страстно, но потом все более нежно, постепенно ослабляя порыв по мере того, как осторожно выходил из ее тела. Белль обнаружила, что дрожит с головы до ног, а от поцелуев стало только хуже. Не желая этого, она все же заставила мужа остановиться, неуклюже оттолкнув его ладонями, упирающимися в его плечи. Ее зубы начали стучать в тот самый миг, как их тела разъединились окончательно.

\- Тебе холодно? - спросил он, с тревогой вглядываясь в ее лицо.

\- Н-нет, - выдавила она, цепляясь за его руки, чтобы он не отстранялся. - М-может... ли ч-человек к-к-кончать слишком много раз?

Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся и чуть расслабился. Судя по его виду, он не посчитал этот вопрос таким уж глупым.

\- Насколько я слышал, нет, - ответил он, а потом осторожно прикрыл ее грудь ночной сорочкой и пригладил волосы, не спуская с девушки полных глубочайшего обожания глаз. Все равно Белль почувствовала себя нелепо - трясясь под ним тогда, когда должна была с комфортом расслабиться и разделить с мужем мирные теплые мгновения после случившегося.

\- Может, этого было недостаточно? - предположил он менее уверенным тоном, видя, что его объятья не смогли унять ее дрожь.

Белль рассмеялась, и это внезапно развеяло странные чары, освободив ее тело. Одна только мысль повторить все снова показалась ей невероятно смешной в тот момент, и все же она была очарована и благодарна за его внимательность и скрытое предложение доставить ей еще больше наслаждения.

Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за женой, и с лица его постепенно сошло выражение легкого беспокойства, когда он убедился, что красавица в его объятиях смеется от облегчения. Он снова принялся поглаживать ее волосы, а потом и целовать, и Белль отдалась на милость этих ненавязчивых ласк, прикрыв глаза.

Когда она снова открыла их, в комнате было темно. Даже теперь, когда огонь в камине едва тлел - то ли в ответ на изменившуюся погоду, то ли от того, что хозяин замка слишком отвлекся - ее муж тенью нависал над ней, теплой и надежной в сгустившейся тьме. 

\- Наша одежда в совершенном беспорядке, - она уловила сонливость в собственном голосе еще до того, как успела ее почувствовать. - Давай снимем её? Тут темно, - добавила она, чувствуя его недовольство и нежелание. – А утром я не стану подглядывать, обещаю.

Конечно, он мог бы вернуть их сорочки в первозданный вид и освежить разгоряченные вспотевшие тела. Но вместо этого Румпельштильцхен подчинился ее просьбе, сел в кровати и помог сесть супруге, после чего стянул свою ночную рубашку через голову. Белль поступила точно так же, потом взяла из его рук рубашку и, скомкав, отбросила к ногам кровати.

Постель тоже пострадала от их утех, но тут Румпельштильцхен поправил все с помощью магии, пробурчав себе под нос, что не хочет, чтобы она замерзла. Белль погрузилась под слои обновленных белоснежных покрывал и принялась ждать, станет ли Румпельштильцхен прикрываться новой одеждой или выстроит себе гору из подушек. Через пару мгновений он нашел ее под одеялом и заставил хихикнуть, когда плотно прижался сзади всем телом, подоткнул свои колени под ее поджатые ноги, и погрузил лицо в копну ее волос. Она чувствовала его всего, теплого и уютного, когда они вместе погрузились в сон. 

Это было очень приятное ощущение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	24. Каша или варенье?

Белль проснулась с трудом. Если бы она спала одна, то, возможно, понежилась бы в кровати подольше, удобно свернувшись в теплом гнезде из подушек и одеял, но рядом с ней лежал муж, и девушке захотелось поприветствовать его.

Предыдущая ночь оказалась удивительной, и сон, последовавший за ней, был глубоким и спокойным. Хотя Белль и опасалась, что это не относилось к Румпельштильцхену. Она перевернулась на бок и нашла мужа на самом краю кровати. Он был похож на ребенка, свернувшегося клубком - колени прижаты к груди, руки - под подушкой. Во сне он сбросил одеяло на пол, оставшись укрытым только простыней, запутавшейся у него между ног, открывая таким образом тело до пояса. Как бы Белль не хотела разглядеть мужа поближе в таком неприкрытом виде, жалость к нему из-за его кошмаров заставила девушку подтянуть вместо этого одеяло повыше и ограничиться поглаживанием его волос до тех пор, пока он не проснулся. Она поняла, что ей нравилось это - коснуться мужа, застать того врасплох, и побаловать себя его мягкими, волнистыми волосами.

Хоть ее прикосновение и разбудило мужчину, это произошло мягко, так что Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на нее через плечо расфокусированным со сна взглядом, и, она была уверена в этом, очень удивился, обнаружив жену подле себя. Спустя мгновение это выражение исчезло, уступив место легкому недоумению, а затем он потянулся и привлек Белль к себе, чтобы без слов поцеловать.

Их занятие любовью на этот раз было нежное и легкое. Он просто перевернул ее, подмяв под себя, и сделал это так, как хотел, поймав девушку врасплох и вынуждая рассмеяться в греховном восторге, когда, улыбаясь, он принялся покрывать поцелуями нежную шею. Белль прижималась к мужу, пока тот раскачивался над ней, наслаждаясь ощущением его обнаженной плоти, трущейся о нежную девичью кожу. Она крепче обхватила его ногами, поглаживая спину расслабленными ладонями, решив на этот раз испытать все, что ей будет позволено. Этим утром собственное наслаждение оказалось не так легко получить, но ей было просто приятно ощущать, как он заполняет ее и целует трепещущую кожу, придерживая девушку ладонями между лопаток. Позиция имела значение, с удивлением поняла Белль. Сейчас каждое движение его бедер делало проникновения частыми и неглубокими, при этом сам он не терся о чувствительный выступ, спрятанный между влажных складок, так что девушка не испытывала острую потребность в кульминации. Она чувствовала только горячее давление, приносящее удовольствие без напряженного безумия страсти.

Молодая женщина просто наслаждалась сонной и размеренной простотой их связи, а также возможностью изучить голую кожу своего скрытного мужа. Вдоль позвоночника слегка выступала грубая, словно гребень, кожа, но ближе к низу она смягчалась, а на ягодицах на ощупь была такой же, как и у самой Белль. Кроме того, внешняя сторона его рук была шершавой и неровной, в то время как внутренняя - мягкой, почти как его ладони. Неспешные прикосновения девушки добавили нотку возбуждения осторожным толчкам мужа между ее ног; он погрузился чуть глубже и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы поцеловать жену в губы. На какое-то мгновение, будучи глубоко внутри нее и пытаясь контролировать себя, Румпельштильцхен посмотрел ей в глаза с тем же недоверчивым удивлением, которое она помнила и видела там раньше. Как она может желать его, наслаждаться им? Девушка словно видела эти вопросы там, в глубине его глаз, а вместе с вопросами - столько боли!

\- Муж мой, - прошептала она, беря в ладони его лицо и заправляя несколько непослушных прядей за уши. - Румпельштильцхен, я - твоя, - Белль будто обращалась к той потрясенной печали, что спряталась в глубине его глаз. Девушка крепко обхватила его бедра ногами, словно давая понять: если она - его, то и он принадлежит ей, и сейчас она очень сильно хочет его.

Задрожав, как будто слова жены заставили его руки ослабнуть, маг наклонился к ней и поцеловал, прикрыв глаза. Судорожно сглотнув, он снова вернулся к терпеливым толчкам, после чего вдруг прерывисто вздохнул куда-то в область ее ключицы и будто в каком-то внезапном испуге прижался туда губами в поцелуе. Его руки обхватили плечи девушки, чуть царапая их ногтями при каждом резком движении, когда Румпельштильцхен непроизвольно сжимал пальцы крепче.

\- Да, - прошептала она, неожиданно обнаружив, что эти слова вознесли ее на новую, неизведанную вершину желания.

Только ли ее желания, или также и его собственного? Белль никак не могла понять, но вместо этого решила воспользоваться ситуацией и просунула руку между их телами, как это раньше делал он, касаясь места, где они соединялись. Румпельштильцхен застонал и замер на мгновение, прижавшись лицом к ее шее.

Когда ее собственное тело сжалось вокруг него, а палец нашел и потер чувствительное место, Белль тоже испустила полувздох-полустон. Она не хотела погружаться в острое безумие, только добавить сладости этому потрясающему ощущению между ног. Конечно, ей больше нравилось, когда это была рука мужа, но физиология требовала удовольствия и развязки. Румпельштильцхен усилил толчки, и, казалось, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем ее алчное тело дернулось в беспомощном спазме блаженства. От страстных судорог кожа покрылось потом, и их тела слегка прилипали друг к другу, когда он двигался над ней, с каждым толчком распаляя огонь наслаждения до тех пор, пока молодая женщина не почувствовала вместе с жаром внизу пульсацию собственного сердцебиения. 

Когда волны наслаждения прекратили сотрясать ее, Белль почувствовала слабость и лень. Тело не хотело больше крепко обхватывать Румпельштильцхена, а желало только расслабится и отдохнуть. Погрузив пальцы правой руки в его волосы, она лениво потерлась лодыжкой о его голень, пытаясь таким образом выразить ему свою привязанность после того, как ее страсть слегка улеглась. Ей казалось, что она никогда больше не сможет почувствовать кульминацию и освобождение, будто бы все потребности вытеснены этими последними судорогами удовольствия... 

Румпельштильцхен же полностью потерялся в наслаждении - шумные выдохи звучали в такт его резким толчкам. Белль послышалось, что, прежде чем вздрогнуть и затихнуть, испустив длинный протяжный стон удовольствия, муж пробормотал ее имя, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо...

Он, кажется, тоже чувствовал себя разленившимся и расслабленным после удовлетворения своей страсти. Румпельштильцхен наклонился и сонно поцеловал ее, после чего перевернулся на спину и устроился возле жены, дожидаясь, пока нормализуется дыхание. 

Хороший способ проснуться, подумала Белль, поворачиваясь так, чтобы иметь возможность наблюдать за мужчиной. В лучах восходящего солнца отчетливо были видны обнаженные плечи мужа; его руки лежали поверх одеяла и были того же самого зеленовато-сероватого цвета с легким золотым отблеском, как его лицо и ладони. Интересно, что по его ожиданиям, она могла там увидеть? Логично же, что остальные части его тела должны соответствовать по цвету тем, которые он спокойно демонстрировал на публике.

Белль наклонилась и застенчиво поцеловала его в плечо, отчего Румпельштильцхен приоткрыл сонные глаза и обнял ее крепче, прижимая еще ближе к себе. Она положила голову ему на грудь и просунула руку под простынь, чтобы почувствовать больше его голой кожи. Если он был против того, чтобы жена смотрела на него, что ж, вроде он не возражал хотя бы против того, чтобы она трогала его. Девушка нашла маленькие плоские соски, похожие на ее собственные, когда она была еще девочкой, и с любопытством потерла их пальцем. Ей было интересно, среагируют ли они так же на подобное прикосновение, став тверже, как это было с ней. 

Похоже, это мало как на них повлияло, зато муж слегка усмехнулся и поцеловал ее в макушку.

\- Снова так скоро, дорогая? - он наподобие расчески пропустил пальцы через ее растрепавшиеся волосы и принялся терпеливо разбирать запутавшиеся пряди. - Тогда нам придется прибегнуть к небольшой магии.

\- Я не хотела.... - но он просто дразнил ее, и она заметила это раньше, чем успела закончить свои робкие извинения. Белль поморщилась, разрываясь между смехом и смятением. 

\- А ты разве не можешь так быстро? Если хочешь этого? - Она вспомнила слова госпожи Елены, которая говорила, что мужчина может так часто, насколько у него хватает "мужской силы". До сего момента, у Румпельштильцхена, кажется, никаких проблем с этим не возникало.

\- Как часто мы должны...? - Если отбросить в сторону аспекты, связанные с наслаждением и взаимной привязанностью, Белль подозревала, что зачатие ребенка все равно требует должной степени настойчивости.

\- Это зависит от того, устраивает ли тебя быть "испорченной", или ты не прочь попробовать стать еще и "развратной", моя леди.

\- Ох! - Белль шлепнула его ладонью по животу, отчего муж рассмеялся в голос.

Это не была его мягкая усмешка или издевательское хихиканье. Просто искренний грудной смех, рождавшейся в самом сердце. Девушке было приятно слышать это, даже если причиной подобного поведения послужила она сама.

\- И не делай вид, что тебе не нравится мое невежество в этих вопросах, - принялась выговаривать ему красавица, но при этом сама не смогла сдержать улыбки.

\- Твоя невинность, моя дорогая. Она прекрасна.

\- И все же, это невежество, - вздохнула Белль, проводя рукой вдоль его ребер и вниз, по впалому животу. Его мышцы напряглись от подобной ласки. - Я предпочитаю знать и понимать все вокруг. Это не.... - она вздохнула, слишком поздно решив держать язык за зубами.

\- Не те качества, которые любой мужчина прежде всего ищет в своей жене? - он говорил мягко, беззаботно, будто приручая дикую пичужку, в то время как его пальцы пытались распутать особо непокорный узелок в ее волосах. - Думаю, твоему Гастону это не понравилось бы, да.

\- Нет, не понравилось бы, - но ведь она знала, зачем Гастону нужна была жена, не так ли? Для того, чтобы родить сыновей, ради земель и титулов, которые она в последствии унаследовала бы. И еще, несомненно, потому что она была красивой. Так, чтобы другие стали уважать его за то, что у него в женах оказалась столь прекрасная девушка.

\- Но ты не возражаешь?

\- Ни капельки. Но и не хочу лишаться твоей невинности слишком быстро. Это прекрасная вещь. Позволь мне красть ее по чуть-чуть, м-м?

Белль вздохнула, но без каких-либо плохих мыслей. У нее не было никаких причин, чтобы ответить отказом на столь искреннюю просьбу. В его голосе слышалась надежда, как будто он уже давно мечтал о такой возможности. Девушка вновь представила, какими могли бы быть ее первые ночи с другим мужем, например, с Гастоном, который всегда во всем был прямолинейным и несгибаемым. Смогла бы она познать подобные наслаждения или такие вот тихие мирные моменты, в которые они лучше узнавали друг друга и обменивались шутками? Она была бы слишком занята своими новыми обязанностями по управлению домашними делами, чтобы найти время подумать о своей неожиданно проснувшейся чувственности.

Румпельштильцхен просил дать ему время, но и сам подарил ей его взамен. Теперь у нее была возможность подумать о себе и о других.

\- Скажи мне, делаю ли я все, что должна? - она услышала свой невероятно юный, почти детский голос, дрожащий намного сильнее, чем она ощущала волнения внутри себя. - И ничего, чего не должна?

\- Абсолютно все, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и поцеловал жену в макушку, - и совершенно ничего. А я?

\- О чем ты? - Белль в удивлении приподнялась, чтобы посмотреть на мужа.

Румпельштильцхен неопределенно взмахнул руками, несколько обескураженный ее замешательством. И не заметил, что от того, что он приподнялся, одеяло соскользнула с его торса, открывая взгляду голые руки и грудь. 

\- Я делаю все, что должен делать муж? И не делаю ничего, чего не должен?

\- Я не знаю, - призналась Белль. Ее плечи немного поникли. - Я не совсем уверена в том, что мужья должны делать. Я ничего не знала о... об оргазме, - она успела всласть полюбоваться его наготой, когда они оба погрузились в задумчивое молчание, и пришла к выводу, что муж должен лучше питаться. Несмотря на то, что его тело было покрыто небольшими, но крепкими мускулами, девушка могла взглядом пересчитать все ребра.

\- Это так называется, когда ты... когда мы... - о боги, как же глупо путаться в собственном языке, пытаясь говорить о том, чем они только что занимались! До чего же нелепо краснеть от слов, когда она так смаковала действия! - Когда ты проливаешь семя? - твердо продолжила она, несмотря на свои запылавшие уши и щеки.

\- Так же, когда я... - и тут у нее просто не хватило слов. Ничто не годилось, ничего не могло правильно описать эти пульсирующие, болезненно-приятные чувственные вершины, которых достигало ее тело. 

\- Не хуже всех остальных слов, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, и легкая улыбка на губах выдала его веселье над тщетными попытками супруги выразиться правильно. Видя это, Белль осмелилась посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Есть ли у тебя еще пугающие тебя вопросы, госпожа? - он протянул руку к ее лицу и расправил волосы нежным жестом. - Этого нельзя допустить.

Белль покачала головой.

\- Я не боялась с того самого первого раза, - она сама удивилась тому, насколько это оказалось правдиво. - И даже тогда я настолько устала, что была не в силах как следует испугаться, - это было не совсем верно, но все же не являлось и ложью.

Могла бы она быть напугана еще сильнее, если бы изнеможение не притупило страх в ту ночь? Она улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы коснуться губами губ Румпельштильцхена.

\- Спасибо, что был добр ко мне, - и снова поцеловала его, вспомнив, как этими же самыми словами поблагодарила мужа и тогда. Теперь казалось, что все это было так давно… хотя умом Белль понимала, что с того момента, как она из невесты и невинной девушки превратилась в жену, прошла всего пара недель.

\- Ты слишком добра, - в тон ей ответил Румпельштильцхен, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, - к старому монстру.

Несмотря на то, что Белль с радостью провела бы весь оставшийся день в постели, удовлетворяя каждую прихоть их тел и сердец, зов природы оказался сильнее этого. Она чувствовала на себе полный восхищения взгляд Румпельштильцхена, когда ползла к другому краю кровати и натягивала смятую сорочку. Все его внимание было приковано к ее груди. 

Неужели все мужчины восторгаются мягкой женской грудью, или это было персональной причудой Румпельштильцхена? Белль обнаружила, что нарочно тянет время, расправляя на себе рубашку, покуда он наблюдал, как она затягивает шнуровку на вороте. Это казалось не совсем честным, что он так открыто смотрел на нее, уже и так зная все секреты, что таило в себе женское тело, а сам при этом прятался под покрывалом и наотрез отказывался удовлетворять любопытство жены.

\- Завтрак или чай? - неуклюже выбравшись из огромной кровати, она умолкла, дожидаясь ответа мага. Румпельштильцхен сел, прижимая простыню к груди, как если бы на его маленькие соски нельзя было смотреть, и вопросительно уставился на Белль.

\- Наша совместная еда, - напомнила она, и его лицо озарилось догадкой. - Каша или варенье?

\- Мне не слишком хочется завтракать, - осторожно признался он, как будто это было величайшей провинностью с его стороны, и он молил о прощении.

\- Тогда чай, - улыбнулась Белль. Если уж ей удалось заполучить его согласие на один совместный прием пищи в день, то отказа она не потерпит. - На кухне, в три часа.

Озорница с радостью дождалась широко раскрывшихся глаз и беспомощного кивка мужа и мысленно поздравила себя с победой над его абсурдной идеей о том, что никто не может жаждать его общества. Да, она сделала это! Она хотела как следует узнать своего мужа, и не только в плотском аспекте, в котором они, кажется, сумели найти общий язык.

Белль ничуть не удивилась, обнаружив по возвращении из ванной комнаты отсутствие мужа. Кровать снова была в идеальном порядке, и девушка осторожно положила свой новый браслет на подушку, поглядывая на него, покуда причесывала влажные волосы. Со времени свадьбы они чуть отросли, и ей нравилось чувствовать их тяжелые волны, сильнее завивающиеся ближе к кончиками, будто она нарочно оставила их в беспорядке. Этим утром девушка никуда не спешила, от всей души желая увидеть свое отражение в зеркале, когда вплетала ленточки в две толстые косы, которые потом уложила на затылке, чтобы волосы не мешали работать. То, что Румпельштильцхен может снова присвоить себе ее ленты, увидевшись с ней в следующий раз, вызвало в груди теплое ощущение, не имевшее ничего общего с плотским желанием.

Рабочее платье больше всего нуждалось в чистке, но именно его пришлось надеть, чтобы заняться стиркой. Белль захватила с собой на кухню свое стеклянное перо и пергамент, уже раздумывая над тем, что написать в следующем письме отцу. Просьба прислать ее наряды и другие принадлежности будет отличным поводом доказать, что она - это она, а также сообщит о том, что дочь ведет жизнь такого рода, что требует от нее качественных и практичных одежд. 

Рассказать ли ему о ее домашних делах? Белль задумалась над этим, поедая на завтрак холодную кашу с медом. Нельзя вызвать у бедного отца мысли о том, что Румпельштильцхен сделал из нее служанку. С другой стороны, отец наверняка предпочел бы это некоторым другим возможностям, которые без сомнения терзали его мысли.

Она знала, что отец любил маму и надеялся, что судьба будет благосклонна к его дочери и пошлет ей подходящую вторую половинку. Но девушка хорошо знала своего отца, знала, что он никогда не поверит в то, что она говорит правду и ее никто не принуждает, если бы Белль сказала, что уже нашла себе вторую половинку в лице Румпельштильцхена. Ее супруг, к сожалению, позаботился об этом. Не станет же она рассказывать о том, что нашла истинное счастье на брачном ложе со своим мужем; нельзя говорить о его нежности и вызывающей умиление стеснительности; тех чудесах, которыми он научил ее в их постели. Будет неправильным открыть эту часть их жизни перед кем-либо другим, даже если это могло бы утешить близкого ей человека – отца.

По правде говоря, девушке сложно было представить, как подобное могло бы его утешить, если бы он узнал, что Румпельштильцхен притрагивался к ней, даже если и нежно. Даже если мужу и положено это делать.

Поэтому стирая и выжимая одежду, Белль занимала свои мысли другими вещами. Она тщательно придерживалась советов Рен и столкнулась с проблемой в первый раз лишь тогда, когда потребовалось прополоскать постиранные вещи, чтобы смыть мыло. При всем при том, что у нее была целая комната для стирки, занятие это оказалось намного более тяжелым и утомительным, чем она думала. Дома, вне всякого сомнения, стиркой одежды и постельного белья занималось несколько служанок, чтобы облегчить им труд. Но Белль все равно почувствовала укол стыда, когда только сейчас удосужилась узнать, как много усилий отнимает работа поддержания порядка и чистоты ее вещей.

Ей следовало знать все это ранее, если она собиралась взять на себя обязанности управления хозяйством замка; это был огромный просчет с ее стороны.

Белль уже раньше пробовала гладить, пускай даже и не одежду. Она знала, как нагревать утюг и не прожечь дырку в простыне, разглаживая складки. Если начать с тяжелых нижних юбок, то, если повезет, она освоит технологию к тому времени, когда дойдет до лицевой стороны, чтобы не оставлять там каких-нибудь заметных недостатков.

Раз уж хлопок и лен лучше гладить влажными, значит в этот раз ей потребуется следить за процессом сушки одежды на деревянной сушилке. В прошлый раз, когда она сделала попытку заняться стиркой, Румпельштильцхен милостиво избавил девушку от этой необходимости. После того несчастного случая, маг одним движением руки очистил и погладил ее одежду, которую Белль нашла сложенной безукоризненно ровными стопочками на своем сундуке.

Ее единственное, более-менее удобное платье насквозь промокло, и девушка испытала большое искушение попросить мужа о небольшой помощи. Но... нет. Зачем? Здесь не было ничего такого, чего нельзя было сделать без помощи магии. Просто надо лучше планировать и организовывать работу. Стоило подумать об этом раньше, не откладывая на потом. Купить отрез ткани и сшить новое рабочее платье - тогда бы у нее не было такого острого недостатка в чистой одежде.

В то же время, она надеялась, что муж сжалится над своей несчастной мокрой новобрачной и высушит ее, когда придет в большой зал, чтобы выпить чаю. Ну, а если нет, то ей придется переодеться в свое золотое платье и просить его помочь с корсетом. Правда, у Белль было сильное подозрение, что подобная просьба с ее стороны приведет лишь к тому, что никакая работа не будет выполнена вообще, а ее белье зажарится над огнем до хрустящей корочки раньше, чем она доберется до него с утюгом.

Девушка завернулась в свой дорожный плащ и придвинулась поближе к камину, так чтобы при этом еще иметь возможность написать письмо домой, положив листок на кухонный стол. 

От этого у нее сразу же навернулись слезы на глаза.

Снова и снова Белль пыталась собраться с мыслями, разглядывая свою прекрасную стеклянную ручку.

Ей очень нравился тонкий длинный стержень, его было приятно вертеть в руках - это действовало успокаивающе. Девушке было интересно наблюдать за тем, как цветная спираль внутри меняет свой цвет, когда свет падает на нее под разными углами. Может, это и детская забава, но, подбирая слова, которые успокоили бы отца, Белль нужно было снова почувствовать себя ребенком и найти в этом утешение для себя самой.

Она все еще была погружена в свои мысли, пытаясь придумать, что написать домой, когда услышала шаги Румпельштильцхена. Она понадеялась, что он не заметит ее слез.

Белль намеревалась приготовить чай, нарезать хлеб, отложить на блюдца немного меда и варенья, которые были среди свадебных подарков. Но все, что она в итоге успела - это лишь постоянно проверять и следить за тем, как продвигается сушка нижнего белья и юбок. Осознав это, девушка вскочила, чтобы поставить чайник на огонь, стараясь не думать о себе, как о служанке, которую поймали за бездельем. Учитывая его вечное отсутствие энтузиазма к еде, Белль сомневалась, что Румпельштильцхен сильно рассердится, если ему придется подождать пять минут, чтобы она все организовала.

Румпельштильцхен остановился в дверях, рассматривая развешенную на раме одежду с выражением, очень похожим на подозрение. Белль выдавила из себя улыбку в качестве приветствия, в ответ получив от него осторожный кивок. Запоздало вспомнив, что одета в тяжелый походный плащ, Белль смущенно потупила взгляд.

\- Я немножко промокла, - призналась она.

В прошлый раз он остался недовольным, когда она оказалась в таком состоянии. По крайней мере, сейчас она держала себя в тепле и не позволила усталости от работы сделать ее беспечной по отношению к собственной безопасности.

\- И у тебя совершенно ничего не осталось, что надеть? - Румпельштильцхен приблизился игривой, скользящей походкой, выставив перед собой руки так, будто хотел пощекотать ее под ребрами. Но вместо этого он раскрыл полы ее плаща и неодобрительно цокнул языком при виде мокрого платья.

\- Моя жена ходит в каком-то тряпье, - пожаловался он. Его голос звучал игриво, но что-то в нем подсказало Белль, что сейчас стоит вести себя осторожно. Она знала, как серьезно он относится к здоровью жены.

\- Это вряд ли можно назвать тряпьем, - ей даже не пришлось изображать виноватый вид. - Но у меня ничего больше не осталось из того, что застегивается спереди.

Румпельштильцхен склонил голову и в задумчивости сузил глаза, как будто до него не сразу дошел смысл ее слов.

\- Ага! - он сделал шаг назад с легким смешком, и Белль ощутила кратковременное неприятное давление на своем теле, а потом легкую щекотку, в которой сразу же признала магию.

Она ощутила во рту привкус жимолости и смолы, а потом легкость во всем теле. Осмотревшись, девушка обнаружила себя в своем золотом свадебном платье. Она не находилась в таком туго зашнурованном корсете со времен их брачной ночи, и у нее ушло несколько мгновений на то, чтобы вернуть себе голос и дыхание.

\- Тебе придется снова меня вынимать из этого платья, - Белль попыталась рассмеяться, но в легких не хватало воздуха. Магия мужа забрала весь воздух, а тугой лиф мешал снова наполнить им легкие.

Свадебное платье помимо ловко замаскированной шнуровки имело для этих целей несколько крючков и петель, и чтобы надеть или снять его, приходилось, по словам Лотты, "устраивать настоящий цирк".

Муж, казался донельзя довольным своей работой, наблюдал за ней полными лукавства глазами с умильно сложенными вместе ладонями.

\- Раздевать вас нисколько меня не затруднит, миледи, - заявил он, широко раскинув руки и сделав глубокий и элегантный поклон. – Это большая честь для меня.

Белль в ответ лишь покраснела. Она знала, что это платье делает ее прекрасной. Даже отец сказал так, когда вел ее на помолвку с Гастоном. Это был первый раз с тех пор, как Белль перестала официально быть ребенком, когда папа с гордостью в голосе говорил именно о ее красоте, а не о других качествах. Когда она впервые одела это платье, все женщины вокруг принялись ахать от восторга. Со своей стороны, Белль чувствовала себя подарком в красивой упаковке, приготовленным для торгов. Ее саму больше волновала баснословная стоимость платья, чем собственная привлекательность в нем.

С обнаженными плечами ее румянец стал совершенно алым и спустился практически до груди. Белль разрывалась между желанием прикрыться и позволить мужу насладиться изысканным творением, которое он из нее сделал. В результате, в качестве компромисса, она обняла себя за плечи. 

Довольная ухмылка Румпельштильцхена смягчилась, когда он заметил ее дискомфорт.

\- Ты предпочитаешь свои пыльные тряпки, моя дорогая?

\- Я предпочитаю дышать, - призналась Белль.

Без зеркала девушка просто перестала обращать внимание на свою внешность после брачной ночи. Она уже успела привыкнуть к комфортной одежде - ослабленной шнуровкой и теплым шерстяным чулкам под нижними юбками. К тому же она обнаружила, что ее практичное, укороченное платье гораздо удобнее тех, что красиво скользят по земле или щекочут пальцы ног.

Неужто Румпельштильцхен считал ее неряхой все это время? В конце концов, она была одета в это самое золотое платье, когда они встретились в первый раз, и он видел ее рядом лишь в свадебном наряде. Возможно, он ожидал, что она продолжит одеваться именно так.

\- Тебе оно нравится? - она стыдливо расправила юбки, чтобы он мог лучше рассмотреть их.

Платье было настоящим произведением искусства, с обманчивой простотой кроя ткани - Белль настояла, чтобы ничего лишнего после пошива не оставалось. Нижние юбки тоже были изящными, и она никогда не носила их с другими платьями, сохраняя для тех времен, когда ее золотое платье было бы уместным.

\- Ну, я предпочитаю, чтобы моя жена могла дышать, - признался Румпельштильцхен, но его взгляд все равно оставался восхищенным.

Он взял ее за руки и уставился на них. Белль тоже посмотрела - кожа была вся в чернилах, покрасневшая и огрубевшая от холодной воды и отскребания полов. А еще ее руки замерзли.

\- Ты уже написала свое письмо?

Благодарная, что он не упомянул о ее покрасневших пальцах, Белль кивком указала на стол, где лежало наполовину завершенное письмо. 

\- Думаю, я начну снова, - сказала она. - Возможно, завтра, - девушка поспешно схватила тряпку и сняла кипящий чайник с огня. - Наш чай! Прости меня! - на нее это было не похоже, она никогда не страдала забывчивостью, и сейчас стушевалась перед мужем, который стал свидетелем ее разгильдяйства.

Разве можно найти оправдания для пропущенной встречи, когда у нее был целый день, чтобы делать все, чего душа пожелает?

\- Ничего страшного, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, немного встревоженный ее реакцией, - Это всего лишь чай, дорогуша. Иди сюда, - один-единственный взмах руки - и стол оказался полностью накрыт на две персоны.

Тонко нарезанный хлеб был разложен на блюде, в розетках дожидалось масло и несколько видов варенья, а над носиком заварочного чайника вился пар. 

\- Давай, - повторил он и мягко подвел Белль к ее месту. Сам он занял место во главе стола, что вызвало у Белль улыбку и воспоминания о его одиноком кресле за огромным столом, расположенном этажом выше. Как часто ему приходилось там сидеть и обедать в одиночестве перед ее появлением в замке? Утруждал ли он вообще себя правильным приемом пищи или просто ел, что придется, когда вспоминал об этом, работая за прялкой или в своей башне? Пил ли он чай из одного из своих изящных чайных сервизов - наедине с самим собой?

\- Спасибо,- сказала Белль, указывая на еду. - Возможно, я немного устала. 

\- Ты выглядишь изможденной, моя дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен потерпел поражение в попытках говорить беззаботно. - Мне не нравится, что эти письма так тебя огорчают, особенно, если они являются причиной... этого, - он махнул рукой в сторону ее стирки и многозначительно покосился на ее покрасневшие руки.

Протест замер на ее губах, и Белль прикусила язык. Конечно, он был прав. Письма расстроили ее, не только их чтение, но и процесс написания ответа тоже. Ей следует быть благодарной за внимательность мужа к ее душевным страданиям. И при этом она может не бояться, что он усмотрит в этом причину, чтобы вовсе запретить ей всякие письма.

\- Я скучаю по дому, - произнесла она, принявшись выкладывать хлеб на две тарелки, после чего протянула одну магу. - В этом же нет ничего страшного, что я думаю о своем отце и друзьях? - какая-то ее часть в тревоге замерла, боясь, что это прозвучало в лучшем случае, как неблагодарность.

Белль прекрасно понимала, что Румпельштильцхен предложил ей легкую и беззаботную жизнь, и в душе надеялась, что эта жизнь также будет наполнена взаимной привязанностью и радостью. Возможно, со временем, и любовью тоже. Но при всем при этом девушка не могла ничего с собой поделать - она тосковала по отцу и местам, где прошла вся ее жизнь. С ее стороны было бы безнравственно не скучать по ним и не хотеть вновь встретиться с родными и близкими.

-Я не буду так ревновать тебя всегда, Белль, - спокойно и серьезно сказал Румпельштильцхен. Его нож замер в воздухе над кусочком хлеба. - Не всегда. Он и вправду хороший отец?

Ошарашенная его словами, Белль беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот. В итоге она заставила себя его закрыть и сделать настолько глубокий вдох, насколько позволяло тесное платье. Ответ, естественно, не требовал от нее долгих размышлений, но причина, побудившая мужа задать подобный вопрос, заставила Белль задуматься.

\- Да, - она постаралась скрыть свое замешательство, потянувшись, чтобы налить чай. – Позволено ли мне будет однажды навестить его? - ее рука мелко подрагивала, но девушке удалось не звенеть носиком чайника о краешек надколотой чашки.

\- Ты хотела бы этого?

\- Конечно, - ей не хотелось, чтобы в голосе слишком явственно прозвучал энтузиазм, и она изо всех сил постаралась его скрыть. До этого момента она даже не думала, что сможет когда-нибудь снова увидеть отца.

И перспектива, что в один прекрасный день это осуществится, и она навестит его... от этой мысли у девушки на глаза навернулись слезы.

Румпельштильцхен подхватил ее под руки, придержав их и помогая поставить обратно на стол чайник и чашку прежде, чем они (да и она тоже) окажутся на полу.

\- Ты больше не моя пленница, - напомнил он ей, - уже нет. Но, милая, я хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, рядом со мной. Я не всегда буду столь ревнив.

Через мгновение, отпустив ее руки, он предложил девушке носовой платок из темно-синего шелка, чтобы высушить слезы. Тот, как его рубашки и ночные сорочки, слабо пах какими-то травами и душистым луговым сеном. Точнее соломой - эта мысль озарила Белль, когда она вдохнула запах, вытирая щеки, чтобы снова принять более-менее респектабельный вид. Да, соломой. И это ее почему-то успокоило.

\- Не думай, что я несчастна здесь, с тобой, - взмолилась Белль, видя, как он сложил руки на коленях и уставился на них с мрачным выражением лица. - Это не так! Если бы только мой отец узнал, поверил в это, тогда бы я так не волновалась…

\- Но ты все равно по нему скучаешь? - тоскливо и печально заметил Румпельштильцхен, с чрезмерной тщательностью медленно намазывая масло на хлеб. Это прозвучало так, как будто он действительно не знал ее ответ.

\- Конечно, - Белль протянула ему платок, решительно намереваясь показать мужу, что слез больше нет, но он лишь отмахнулся.

\- У тебя же были родители, - неуверенно добавила она. Ведь должны были быть? - Или собственные дети? - она подумала о разноцветных книгах со сказками в библиотеке, об одежде для маленького мальчика в комнате внизу, и поверила в это. Может, это все было так давно, что он уже забыл, как отец любит своего ребенка, и как ребенок в свою очередь любит своего отца? - Ты же хранишь детские вещи?

\- Мальчик, - запинаясь, выговорил Румпельштильцхен. Его лицо застыло. - Сын, - он уставился в свою тарелку невидящим взглядом. – Очень давно. Конечно, ты скучаешь по своему отцу, - внезапно сказал маг, и поспешно потянулся к налитой для него чашке с чаем. - Конечно, скучаешь. Ты увидишь его снова, моя леди, я обещаю. Независимо от того, нравится мне такое положение дел или нет.

Белль потянулась через стол и мягко придержала его запястье, остановив непрерывно движущиеся пальцы. Румпельштильцхен так редко упоминал о своем прошлом, и это всегда резко портило ему настроение, отчего он скрывался за маской фальшивого веселья или неожиданно кидался заниматься каким-нибудь делом. Она не стала бы извиняться за желание узнать своего мужа лучше, но если такие откровения тревожили и расстраивали его, то она сожалела об этом.

\- Спасибо тебе, - сказала Белль и немного расслабилась, когда он поднял руку и слегка сжал ее пальцы, вызывая на лице у девушки робкую улыбку. - Пожалуйста, не думай, что я глупая плаксивая девочка, - попросила она застенчиво, когда они оба, наконец, обратили внимание на свою еду. - Я не такая, правда.

\- И не несчастна тут, - взглянув на Румпельштильцхена, Белль, которая в это время отрезала кусочек хлеба, не смогла понять, было ли это вопросом или утверждением с его стороны.

\- Нет, - спокойно заверила она, отметив при этом, что его взгляд из хмурого стал довольным. - Ты ведь думал, что все будет именно так, да?

\- Полагаю, да, думал, - он поджал губы, явно смущенный ее прямотой. - Но, разумеется, надеялся на другое развитие событий.

Вспоминая, как он любил ее пугать и поражать своим остроумием и могуществом, Белль ограничилась в ответ лишь сдержанной улыбкой, и намазала себе на хлеб еще сливового повидла, на которое уже давно посматривала с интересом. Оно было тягучим и восхитительным, и, наслаждаясь вкусом, девушка вернула себе пропавший аппетит.

Как всегда, Румпельштильцхен едва притронулся к еде, хотя Белль заметила, что он намазал приличное количество меда на свой хлеб, и закрепила в памяти это наблюдение. Она ни в жизнь не догадалась бы, что Прядильщик любит сладкое.

Их трапеза закончилась, когда чайник опустел, и Румпельштильцхен оставил жену с кивком благодарности, как будто он был гостем в ее доме. Белль не могла не заметить его неодобрительный взгляд в сторону сушилки с одеждой, когда он покидал кухню. Но муж промолчал.

Неужели так глупо выполнять всю тяжелую работу по дому самой? Белль раздумывала над этим, моя посуду и пряча остатки еды в чулан. Работать в золотом платье было тяжко, она уже успела привыкнуть к свободе движений в рабочей одежде. А сейчас ловила себя на мысли, что может в любой момент споткнуться о подол и с трудом поднимает руки из-за тесного корсета. К тому же у нее замерзли плечи, и Белль принялась вспоминать, где оставила свою шаль.

Заново возрожденная любовь к удобной одежде заставила ее вернуться к работе над письмом, после чего Белль перешла к глажке самых тяжелых хлопковых и льняных вещей из тех, которые сушились. Если отмывание полов и вправду было утомительным делом, то искусство разглаживания складочек на все еще влажной ткани Белль нашла вполне приятным. Размер кухонного стола, превышающего размерами те, на которых она время от времени баловалась глажкой дома, значительно облегчил дело, и Белль сама не заметила, как в процессе работы начала напевать себе под нос свою любимую песенку.

Тот факт, что ей удалось не испортить ни одной вещи и не прожечь ни одной дырки, оставил ее глубоко удовлетворенной. Белль тщательно развесила отглаженные вещи обратно на сушилке, чтобы они досохли. Ей не терпелось поскорее надеть выглаженные вещи, чтобы их не мять, укладывая в сундук.

Так и не подобрав правильных слов, чтобы завершить письмо, Белль решила, что утро ночи мудренее, и поднялась наверх. Румпельштильцхен был глубоко погружен в работу за своей прялкой, и Белль его не беспокоила, несмотря на жгучее желание посидеть рядом с ним и понаблюдать за работой мужа. Она всегда уважала умения и навыки других, будь то шитье, штопка одежды или любое другое ремесло, и наслаждалась видом, как дело спорится в руках других людей. Еще большим удовольствием было наблюдать за проворными и умелыми руками мужа, которые так ловко и тонко свивали нить. Ну а вдобавок зрелищности добавляла магия, благодаря которой во время прядения из простой соломы получалось чистое золото. Выражение его лица тоже интриговало, потому что таким она видела его только тогда, когда он любил ее, нежно и терпеливо раскачиваясь над ней перед тем, как бурный поток страсти сметал прочь все преграды - такая сосредоточенность, такая серьезность...

Такой внутренний покой и сконцентрированность.

Но если она наблюдала слишком пристально, это его отвлекало.

Тем не менее, Белль обнаружила, что хочет побыть с мужем. Она принесла из своей комнаты книгу и небольшую корзинку, в которой лежали ее швейные принадлежности. Румпельштильцхен поднял на нее взгляд от колеса, удивленный ее возвращением, а потом и слегка занервничал из-за этого. Но Белль увидела, что он доволен. Белль улыбнулась ему, прежде чем приступить к своей работе. Из кусочков, оставшихся после укорачивания нижних юбок, а также ее детских ленточек она сошьет себе новую пару подвязок - достаточно простая задача. А благодаря широкому креслу у камина в большом зале она сможет во время этого процесса еще и почитать.

Она полностью закончила шить подвязки, осталось лишь вдеть в них ленты, а в книге по домоводству дошла до конца главы, когда услышала, что Румпельштильцхен покинул свое место у прялки и приблизился к ней. Он в нерешительности замер возле ее кресла, наблюдая, как его жена продевает широкую алую ленту в кулиску. Белль не возражала против того, чтобы он наблюдал ее за работой, с которой она, между прочим, вполне сносно справлялась. Она невольно улыбнулась, припомнив его увлеченность ее ленточками.

Ага! Да! Через пару минут рука мужа пробралась к ее волосам, которые она с таким трудом заплела в косы и завязала лентами этим утром, и он принялся вопросительно ласкать их пальцами.

Белль уже подумывала предложить ему принести еще один стул, чтобы он посидел с ней у огня этим вечером, но скрытое послание в его нерешительных касаниях было очевидным. Она улыбнулась и покраснела, польщенная его интересом к ней снова так скоро.

Быть может, он с нетерпением ожидал оказать ей помощь в освобождении из плена ее золотого корсета?

\- Я, наверное, сегодня пораньше отправлюсь спать, - сообщила она, не опустившись до того, чтобы изобразить фальшивый зевок.

Она и вправду устала, но это не заставит ее лишить Румпельштильцхена смелости присоединиться к ней ночью.

\- Прекрасная мысль, - негромко согласился он.

\- Тебе потребуется помощь с твоим, м-м, облачением? - добавил он, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть надежду в голосе, и протянул руку, чтобы помочь ей подняться с кресла.

Мужу не следует спрашивать разрешения, чтобы приходить на ложе к жене, подумала Белль, ухватившись за его руку и не выпуская даже после того, как встала с кресла. Нет никакой необходимости быть таким нерешительным, таким почтительным, но... боже, как же ей безумно нравилось, когда Румпельштильцхен вел себя так - будто лелея каждую возможность возлечь с ней.

Порой, видя его широко раскрытые глаза и нервозное предвкушение в них, Белль задумывалась о том, что в оттягивании этого момента тоже что-то есть - заставлять их обоих ждать того, чего они оба так жаждут, до тех пор, пока ожидание не станет совсем не выносимым. Она улыбалась и крепко сжимала руку мужа в своей, пока вела его в опочивальню.

Порой, возможно, и стоит подождать.

Но не сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, oly_zhu  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	25. Тернистый путь (A bed of thorns)

К тому времени, как они добрались до ее покоев, оба слегка засмущались. Белль чувствовала себя глупо, отправляясь так рано в постель, особенно когда спать совсем не хотелось. Она воображала, как будет кокетливой и соблазнительной, а Румпельштильцхен - галантным и пылким. В итоге же, они обменялись застенчивыми взглядами на пороге комнаты и беспомощно улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Старым монстрам не стоит брать себе в жены прекрасных дев, - провозгласил Румпельштильцхен, отпустив ее руку и подойдя к окну, чтобы задернуть тяжелые шторы. Он остановился, не закончив дела, и уставился в окно, за которым сгущались сумерки. Снаружи снова падал снег.

\- Это плохо для концентрации. Плохо для репутации.

\- Что ж, об этом стоило подумать раньше, - усмехнулась Белль. – А теперь уже слишком поздно, не находишь?

\- Наверное, для магии тоже плохо, - проворчал он и рывком задернул шторы. Но его застенчивая улыбка не пропала, и он медленно окинул жену взглядом: лицо, платье и, наконец, задержал его на лифе, открывающем большую часть ее груди.

\- Я создание тьмы, - произнес он, приближаясь к Белль. Обхватив девушку за талию, он мягко прижал ее спиной к столбику кровати, - а ты искушаешь меня бездельничать, моя госпожа. - Это вряд ли можно было расценить как жалобу, учитывая, что в следующий миг он принялся покрывать поцелуями ее обнаженное плечо. 

Белль вцепилась пальцами в занавеси вокруг кровати и задрожала, не меньше удивленная ощущениями от того или иного поцелуя, чем это было во время их первой брачной ночи. Там, где горячие влажные губы касались ее кожи, тело, казалось, начинало петь от радости.

Будучи невинной девушкой, она не вдавалась в воображаемые грезы о том, чем занимаются возлюбленные, когда остаются наедине. Она всегда считала поцелуи мягким касанием губ к губам или губ к щеке или руке - целью этих действий было выражение нежных чувств друг к другу и не более того. Страсть Румпельштильцхена к покусыванию и целованию ее шеи и груди ставила девушку в тупик, и, как правило, она чаще задумывалась над тем, какие ощущения приносят подобные действия мужа, а не над их значением. 

Некоторое время супруг предавался этому процессу - целовал ее шею и линию подбородка. В итоге он добрался до губ и с одобрительным стоном принялся терзать их. Белль заставила себя выпустить гобелены из рук прежде, чем порвать их в попытке сдержаться, и вместо этого положила ладони на грудь Румпельштильцхена. Мужчина на миг заколебался, слегка касаясь губами ее рта, решив, что красавица хочет оттолкнуть его, но когда Белль принялась расстегивать его камзол, снова принялся ее целовать. Было бы намного проще, если бы они не стояли, так плотно прижавшись друг к другу, с его коленом, просунутым между ее ног. Но увеличить дистанцию между ними было последним, чего хотела сейчас Белль. И при этом ее тело даже еще не пылало от страсти. Она просто хотела близости с ним, его внимания… его желания. Эгоистичность собственного желания и страсти немало пугала ее, но в то же время это привело к нежности между ними, и в итоге - к самоотдаче. Как такое может быть неправильным?

Добравшись до последней застежки на камзоле, Белль рывком распахнула его и обняла мужа, проведя ладонями по спине и чувствуя приятную гладкость шелка под пальцами. Высокий ворот все еще был преградой на пути к исполнению ее желания поцеловать шею супруга и посмотреть, как это на него подействует. Но нельзя получить все и сразу, не так ли? На данный момент было достаточно чувствовать, как его тело вжимает ее в кроватный столбик, а его язык дразнит ее.

\- Это платье... очень неудобное, да? - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен, попытавшийся прижаться к ней ближе и столкнувшийся с пышными объемными юбками.

\- Да, - засмеялась Белль, уже ожидавшая, когда же он избавит ее от этой преграды с помощью точно такой же магии, благодаря которой облачил жену в платье несколько часов тому назад. - Неудобное и глупое.

\- Но очень красивое, - добавил он, бросив лукавый взгляд на выглядывающие из кружев полушария груди. - Очень привлекательное, - он провел кончиком пальца вдоль ее груди, очерчивая границу между сатином и кожей, отчего по телу Белль прошла дрожь. - Оно похоже на подарок, который так и просится, чтобы его развернули.

\- Правда? - улыбнулась Белль, вспомнив свои малоприятные размышления о том, как чувствовала себя красиво упакованным подарком во время пира на помолвке с Гастоном. - Если ты развернешь его, тогда я смогу дышать и целовать тебя одновременно.

Румпельштильцхен выглядел заинтригованным этой перспективой. Он отодвинул девушку от кровати и принялся нащупывать застежки у нее на спине, не отрывая взгляда от ее лица.

\- Однажды я так объелась, одетая в это платье, что Лотте пришлось чуть ли не ножницами вынимать меня из него, - она вовремя остановилась и не рассказала, что все это случилось во время помолвки. Вряд ли ее муж обрадуется, услышав об этом.

Она с удовольствием устроилась у него на груди, пока он исследовал застежки на ее платье.

Его дыхание было частым и неглубоким, и он громко сглатывал время от времени. Неужели он хотел ее столь же сильно, как и раньше? Станет ли он просить о немедленном удовлетворении или будет милым и терпеливым? Воображая каждый из этих вариантов, Белль ощущала приятный зуд между ног и разливающийся жар внизу живота. Потирая ладонями его спину через рубашку, она предприняла еще одну попытку поцеловать его в шею, в то время как Румпельштильцхен безуспешно сражался с ее платьем сзади, и девушка могла поклясться, что пару раз он уже делал вдох, чтобы выругаться, но успевал вовремя остановиться.

\- Эти застежки придуманы, чтобы отпугивать мужей? - спросил он раздраженно.

Вспомнив о том, как она тряслась от страха, когда муж расшнуровывал замысловатый узел на ее свадебном платье в прошлый раз, Белль зажмурилась и прижалась к нему ближе.

\- Нет. Чтобы замедлить.

\- Что ж, это намного эффективнее, чем дурацкий узел из веревок, - наконец, он разобрался, в чем был подвох - просунул пальцы под корсет и ухватил бант, спрятанный внутри, после чего ослабил жесткие тиски настолько, чтобы открыть доступ к первому рядку крючков и петель.

\- Боги, девочка, ты бы до сих пор оставалась девственницей, если бы продолжала носить это, - пожаловался он, разворачивая ее спиной к себе, чтобы увидеть, с чем ему предстоит иметь дело.

\- Твоя одежда ничуть не лучше, - заметила девушка, крепко сжав прикроватный столбик обеими руками и пытаясь устоять на месте, пока он рывками расшнуровывал корсет. - Я думаю, именно поэтому ты используешь магию, чтобы переодеваться, - она усмехнулась при этой мысли. - Ведь иначе ты потратишь всю ночь в попытках раздеться и как минимум половину утра, чтобы одеться вновь.

\- Неплохая причина для того, чтобы вовсе не ложиться, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, и Белль вспомнила, что у него и не наблюдалось привычки спать по ночам до тех пор, пока маг не понял, что жена рада его соседству в своей постели. Или это было оттого, что он обнаружил в себе способность спать? Тем временем Румпельштильцхен добрался до застежек у нее на пояснице, туда, где лиф сильнее всего сжимал ее под грудью. Белль постаралась выдохнуть как можно больше воздуха, чтобы ослабить натянутую ткань. 

\- Ты была в этом, когда я пришел за тобой, - сказал он, будто бы только что заметил этот факт. - Ожидала, что тебя будут насиловать?

Белль втянула в себя немного воздуха через сжатые зубы, когда самая тугая застежка ослабла, и Румпельштильцхен распутал остальную часть шнуровки несколькими мягкими движениями, оставив лиф держаться на последнем крючке.

\- А огры так поступают?

\- Они поступают так, как хотят, - сказал он кисло, вынув шнур из последней петельки и таким образом окончательно обнажая ее спину.

Белль внезапно ощутила себя совершенно голой, как будто последняя петля была барьером, который после исчезновения позволил мужу беспрепятственно ее рассматривать. Она предполагала, что раньше тот не тратил слишком много времени, разглядывая ее голую спину. Это было что-то новое. Совсем новое.

Спустя минуту, Румпельштильцхен обхватил ее за талию и поцеловал между лопаток, там, где между волос проглядывала обнаженная кожа.

\- Миледи, кажется, вы теперь свободны, - его ладони скользнули вперед, под ее груди, и по коже Белль прошла дрожь от воспоминаний о том, как он говорил эти слова во время брачной ночи, когда они оба были столь напуганы. Тогда она не сумела распознать его страх - страх причинить ей боль в процессе выполнения супружеского долга. Тогда она знала его еще недостаточно хорошо, чтобы понять - его ворчливая учтивость означала заботу, а дрожь была признаком страсти.

Как далеко они уже зашли с тех пор.

\- Ваши юбки тоже собираются сопротивляться мне, а? - его рука потянулась к груди девушки и принялась потирать нежную кожу огрубевшим большим пальцем.

\- Нет, - прошептала Белль и, отпустив прикроватную стойку, подалась ему навстречу.

В его прикосновениях не было нетерпения, несмотря на их обоюдное желание поскорее добраться до супружеского ложа. Хоть девушка и чувствовала волнение от того, что происходило между ними, все же от его неспешной ласки по телу разлилась нежность и какое-то теплое удовлетворение. Она не слишком многого ожидала от этого брака, но даже и не предполагала, что все будет именно так - руки мужа шарили под ее расстегнутой одеждой, а сам он прижимался щекой к ее виску.

Создавалось впечатление, что однажды добравшись до ее груди, он уже был не в силах убрать оттуда руки, и Белль услышала тяжкий вздох Румпельштильцхена, с которым он, наконец, выпустил мягкие полушария. Маг принялся на ощупь искать застежку на ее юбке, пройдясь легкими касаниями по поясу, пока, наконец, не добрался до искомого. После того, как тяжелая ткань собралась золотым озером у ее ног, Белль стряхнула с плеч лиф и тоже позволила тому упасть на пол. И снова, ощутив себя слишком уязвимой и открытой, она испытала острое желание прикрыться, спрятаться, отчего слегка сгорбилась и обняла себя руками. Все это муж уже видел раньше. Его руки уже не один раз трогали все ее тело, так что вряд ли его мог шокировать вид жены, одетой лишь в нижние юбки.

Вместо того, чтобы убрать эту последнюю преграду, Румпельштильцхен поймал руку девушки и, переплетя свои пальцы с ее, подвел к кровати, двигаясь при этом легко и изящно, как будто танцуя.

Озадаченная и очарованная его игривостью, Белль уселась на постель и увидела, как муж опустился перед ней на одно колено. Он подхватил ее левую ножку, которая болталась в воздухе, и стянул атласную туфельку. В следующий миг снятой оказалась и вторая туфелька, и он очень осторожно поставил их рядом с кроватью на пол, после чего взглянул снизу вверх на Белль, чтобы посмотреть ее реакцию на эту игру. Она улыбнулась и пошевелила пальцами ног, на которых все еще были чулки. Те же самые чулки, что она надела этим утром, заметила Белль - старые, хоть и тонкой вязки, но все же не шелковые, которые всегда дополняли ее парадные платья. Выходит, он не полностью переодел ее тогда с помощью своей магии.

\- Тебе не холодно? - Румпельштильцхен смотрел на жену тревожным и в тоже время жадным взглядом.

\- Нет, - постепенно привыкнув к тому, что находится полностью обнаженной выше пояса, любопытная Белль откинулась назад и оперлась на локти, протянув ему правую ногу.

Румпельштильцхен поднырнул под юбки, касаясь ее настолько легко, что это было больше похоже на щекотку. Его пальцы изучающими движениями двигались снизу вверх - сначала он нашел ее колено, потом кружевную оборку панталон, под которой находилась подвязка и верхний край чулка. Он робко улыбнулся и развязал подвязку, удерживающую чулок на ноге, чтобы так же, едва касаясь, снять его. Ее другая нога получила столь же терпеливое внимание, так что в итоге оба чулка и их подвязки оказались осторожно сложенными поверх туфель.

Терпение сегодня было игрой, которую затеял Румпельштильцхен, догадалась Белль, наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом мужа. Подобное выражение она часто видела у него, когда он сидел за своей прялкой. Он мог бы одной только силой мысли заставить исчезнуть всю ее одежду, но вместо этого задерживался на каждом креплении и крючочке, которые отделяли его от супруги. Мужчина по-прежнему стоял на одном колене подле нее, с прямой спиной, а его кожаные штаны поскрипывали от каждого движения. 

Казалось, он не испытывал никакого дискомфорта от такого положения. Неторопливо приподнял юбки и принялся ласкать ее ноги, уделив при этом немного внимания даже ступням. Белль, которая боялась щекотки, быстро отдернула лодыжки, прилагая массу усилий, чтобы не испортить его страсть своим глупым смехом. Так или иначе, он улыбнулся, давая ей знать, что маленькая слабость жены не будет забыта, после чего его рука поднялась выше под ее юбки.

От действий мужа дыхание девушки стало прерывистым. Эта ласка напомнила сознанию и телу о том удовольствии, которое она сулила в дальнейшем, и терпение практически сразу стало тяжелым испытанием. Румпельштильцхен поднял взгляд на жену, чтобы убедиться, что она одобряет подобные действия. Он поспешно отвернулся, смущенный ее кривой улыбкой, но его взгляд при этом явно задержался на голой груди девушки, прежде чем вернуться к ее ногам и пышной юбке, которая теперь собралась складками на коленях.

\- Это похоже на разворачивание подарка, да? - она резко втянула воздух, когда его рука пробралась дальше меж ее бедер, но мужчина пока воздерживался от прямой ласки. - Или, может быть... на разгадывание головоломки? - Белль обожала, когда выражение лица мужа порой становилось таким причудливым и капризным - под этой маской проглядывала мудрость, опыт долгих лет жизни, но при этом сквозило и что-то совершенно детское.

\- Загадка красоты, - маг криво улыбнулся, довольный собственными словами, а также тем, как она задохнулась и откинулась назад, перенося вес на край кровати, когда он чуть теснее прижал пальцы к влажному хлопку, найдя ее чувствительное место.

\- Да, это подарок, - продолжил он, вновь и вновь мечтательно рисуя пальцами замысловатый узор, отчего Белль пришлось закусить губу, дабы не издать какого-либо неприличного звука, - видеть твое удовольствие, как и твою красоту. Иметь позволение доставлять его тебе. Это настоящий подарок.

В то время, как ее тело было чрезвычайно заинтересовано в деятельности большого пальца мужа, Белль было очень сложно вникнуть в смысл его слов. Волнение заставило плечи напрячься, пальцы девушки вцепились в простыни, а на открытых участках кожи выступили мелкие капельки пота.

Он едва коснулся ее и лишь успел найти маленький бутон, начав дразнить его, а она уже горела в огне желания. Она кончит, если он продолжит так делать. Девушка вновь покатала на языке это слово. Кончить. Слово как слово, сказал он, и Белль подумала, что, наверное, он прав, хоть смысл и значение этого слова ускользали от нее. Она чувствовала, что муж все ближе и ближе подводит ее к кульминации. 

Зачем тогда его останавливать? Она чувствовала, что должна быть если не благодарной, то хотя бы признательной за то, что Румпельштильцхен так беспокоится о ее удовольствии. Внутри нее разлился жар, и Белль сдавленно застонала.

Казалось, это не имело ничего общего с другими ощущениями в ее теле - внутри все пылало, и когда он несколько раз провел подушечкой большого пальца по бугорку плоти, это стало практически невыносимым. Румпельштильцхен моментально остановился, услышав тихий протестующий звук, и взглянул вверх, чтобы убедиться, что его действия не были неприятны девушке.

\- Я... Я не уверена, что мне это нравится, - она запнулась, так как голос вышел какой-то растерянный и жалобный. Она не хотела этого.

До этого момента он всегда доставлял ей только удовольствие, но сейчас в действиях мужа было что-то слишком расчетливое и неприятное. Он казался таким далеким, сидя там, на коленях у ее ног. Ее слова были достаточно безобидными, но когда она произнесла их, то поняла - это не то, чего ей на самом деле хотелось сделать. Рука мужа тут же замерла, и он переместил ладонь к ней на бедро, убрав палец подальше от опасного места. 

\- Прости.

Его глаза выдавали смирение и разочарование, которое он испытывал, хотя выражение лица и осталось мягким. Он быстро покачал головой и поднялся с колен, чтобы сесть рядом с ней и нежно обнять.

\- Не нужно извинений, моя леди, - сказал он. Его голос был очень близок к привычному высокому хихиканью. - Я никогда в жизни не хотел вызвать твое недовольство.

\- И я тоже не хотела, - заверила его Белль, сама при этом будучи очень расстроенной.

Жжение и болезненное желание утихли сразу же, как только он перестал играть с ней, однако Белль все равно чувствовала себя, словно натянутая пружина. Это было похоже на ощущения накануне того, как он ласкал ее у камина у себя на коленях - малоприятная телесная потребность, заставившая ее чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Девушка склонилась и прижалась к Румпельштильцхену, явственно уловив его облегчение, когда он понял, что она не расстроилась, а просто сконфужена этими новыми ощущениями.

\- Тебе не нравится, когда тебя трогают... там? - даже его жест был очень осторожным, и Белль прижалась к нему покрепче, отрицательно мотая головой до тех пор, пока не нашла подходящие ответные слова.

\- Нет! - как же он мог такое подумать, когда доставил ей столько наслаждения таким способом? – Я не могу объяснить, почему сейчас чувствую себя иначе, - она сдержалась и не извинилась вновь, поборов подобное желание на корню и вместо этого положив голову ему на плечо. 

\- Нет, это я все испортила, - сказала она вместо этого. - Ты наслаждался этим.

\- Нет, моя дорогая,- медленно сказал Румпельштильцхен, - я наслаждался тобой. Прости старику его... причуды.

\- Тут нечего прощать, - Белль дернула мужа за камзол, успокоенная напоминанием о его заботе и нежности. - Как я узнаю, что не люблю чего-то, если даже не попробую? Ты думал, что я вообще не буду наслаждаться ничем подобным.

Он издал тихое подтверждающее "м-м", целуя ее в макушку.

\- Я очень рад, - произнес он сбивчиво, - что ты так этим наслаждаешься. Что я могу... доставить тебе удовольствие, - Белль замерла, схватившись за край его рубашки и чувствуя, как тяжело ему дается каждое слово. - Я не смел даже надеяться на это.

\- Я знаю, - девушка чуть подвинулась к мужу, чтобы иметь возможность поцеловать того в щеку. Когда она попыталась заглянуть ему в глаза, он отвернулся.

\- Я тоже рада, - она подарила ему еще один долгий поцелуй, на этот раз совсем рядом с уголком его губ. - Мы должны изучить причуды друг друга, - Белль тут же подумала о его растущей коллекции ленточек, ее подвязке и о том, как можно все уладить между ними в такой неловкий момент. - Не мог бы ты расчесать мои волосы? - он удивленно воззрился на нее, но кивнул.

Она уже собралась подняться, чтобы сходить за расческой и гребнем, как Румпельштильцхен мягко придержал ее и, вытянув руку, заставил их появиться прямо на ладони.

\- Напрасная трата магии, - проговорила девушка, правда, без явно выраженного упрека, на самом деле глубоко очарованная этими милыми демонстративными трюками.

\- Магия моя, мне и решать, как тратить ее, миледи, - заметил он снисходительно. - Накинь рубашку, чтобы не мерзнуть, - добавил он, когда Белль начала дрожать. Она взглянула на себя и увидела, что ее грудь и руки покрылись гусиной кожей.

Румпельштильцхен взял ее ночную рубашку, лежавшую в изножье кровати, и протянул девушке. Он не спускал с Белль глаз, пока она натягивала ее, а потом, после недолгих колебаний, сняла с себя панталоны и нижнее белье. После переодевания стало намного удобнее как мыслям, так и телу, и красавица понадеялась, что он был не слишком против того, что его лишили удовольствия окончательно "развернуть" подарок. Будут и другие возможности, подумала она и мысленно дала себе обещание. Когда наступит подходящее время, и она будет в настроении, то обязательно насладится тем, как муж раздевает и восхищается ею. Возможно, в один прекрасный день, он позволит и ей насладиться собой.

Белль уселась, скрестив ноги, лицом к подушкам, а муж встал на колени позади девушки, осторожно распуская ее прическу. Она потратила немало усилий, чтобы вплести в волосы ленты, дабы поддразнить и порадовать его, и у него тоже ушло немало времени на то, чтобы обнаружить две косы, закрепленные шпильками и спрятанные между свободно свисающими прядями густых волос. Ничего не подсказывая и не помогая, она позволила мужу обнаружить все это самому.

Волосы еще не успели слишком сильно запутаться, но Румпельштильцхен нарочно не спешил, медленно расплетая сначала одну косу, затем вторую, после чего издал довольный неразборчивый возглас, когда ему, наконец, удалось высвободить ленточки. Не обнаружив пальцами колтунов, он приступил к работе с щеткой, терпеливыми движениями расчесывая ее волосы, методично работая слева направо и не упуская ни одной мелочи. Белль чувствовала себя порядком разбалованной его нежностью и заботой, намного больше, чем подаренным золотым браслетом, гордо лежавшим поверх ее подушки. Пока муж расчесывал ей волосы, она не спускала глаз со своей левой руки, рассматривая кольцо, подаренное им на следующий день после свадьбы.

Оно было сделано из чистейшего мягкого блестящего золота, и в то же время грязная домашняя работа не оставила ни пятнышка на гладкой отполированной поверхности.

\- Ты хочешь еще драгоценностей? - Румпельштильцхен приподнял ее волосы над правым плечом и положил на их место свой подбородок, обняв девушку сзади руками. - Быть может, что-то на шею? - он поцеловал ее в шею, и Белль, даже не оборачиваясь, уловила его желание угодить жене.

\- Ты меня избаловал, - ей хотелось рассмеяться, но она побоялась это делать, чтобы не показаться неблагодарной. Конечно, девушка обожала подарки, но она не станет ничего требовать или просить, иначе это уже не будет подарком и не будет представлять для нее никакой ценности. - А мне нечего дать тебе, кроме... ленточек.

Он на долгое время замер у нее за спиной, и Белль пожалела о своих словах. Но, как оказалось, мужа это не слишком обеспокоило, и через какое-то время он нащупал правой рукой ее грудь и неспешно запечатлел на плече влажный поцелуй.

\- Я бы так не сказал, - он легонько сжал мягкое полушарие и провел пальцем по соску через шелк. Белль услышала в его голосе улыбку. - Раньше я даже и помыслить не мог о таких дарах, - его другая рука накрыла вторую грудь, и Белль рассмеялась.

Его прикосновения были приятными, а когда он уделял особое внимание соскам, это добавляло новых глубин ее наслаждению. Но столь сильное восхищение Румпельштильцхена этой частью ее тела вводило Белль в недоумение, так же, как и его интерес к ленточкам. Но... они принадлежали ей, может быть, в этом и состояла вся их привлекательность? Она накрыла его руки своими ладонями, мягко потирая кожу вслед за его движениями.

\- А дети? Будут ли они тоже подарком? - сама она сомневалась в этом, видя его замкнутость каждый раз при упоминании этой перспективы. Возможно, виной тому была печаль по давным-давно утерянному сыну. Пережить своего ребенка...

\- Ты сама еще совсем девочка, - произнес он, оставив в покое ее грудь, и просто нежно обнял обеими руками. - А уже думаешь о детях?

\- Я здоровая и сильная, - неуверенно ответила Белль. - Недолго придется ждать, прежде чем...

\- Ты хочешь стать матерью? - он выпустил ее и отодвинулся, откинувшись чуть назад. Белль ощутила себя брошенной.

\- ...нет, - призналась она, повернувшись к нему лицом и усевшись на пятки. По выражению его лица невозможно было ничего понять. - Но мы... - она в замешательстве показала обеими руками на кровать, стараясь не выглядеть совсем уж глупо. - Мы женаты. - сколько раз он оставлял в ней свое семя? Она знала девушек намного младше себя, которые беременели в течение первого месяца после свадьбы, и никто не удивлялся этому. - Если ты не хочешь детей, мы не должны...

\- Я не человек, Белль, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, сдвинув брови и уставившись на свои руки. Щетка и гребень лежали рядом с его коленями вместе с лентами и шпильками. - Новая жизнь не может зародиться из... того, чем я являюсь, - он взмахом рук очертил свое тело, а потом снова уронил их на колени.

Белль потянулась и крепко сжала его ладони.

\- У тебя был сын.

Он недоуменно уставился на нее, приоткрыв рот, и Белль задалась вопросом, насколько плохо она знает собственного мужа. Он говорил с ней так, как будто, по его мнению, это было очевидной истиной.

\- Я не всегда был таким, - запинаясь, произнес Темный, пытаясь вытащить свои ладони из ее хватки. Белль в ответ лишь еще крепче сжала их в своих. - Не всегда монстром.

\- Ты не монстр, - чуть не закричала она, расстроенная своей и его сконфуженностью.

\- Нет, монстр, - возразил Румпельштильцхен, осторожно, по одной, высвобождая свои руки. Что-то ледяное проскользнуло в его голосе, сменив страдание, свидетельницей которому она была несколько мгновений назад. Сейчас он говорил резко и непреклонно. - Я никогда не старался притворяться кем-то другим, дорогуша. И никогда не говорил, что от этой сделки ты будешь в выигрыше, не так ли? - его певучий тон заставил Белль насторожиться. - Подумай о том, какое бы уродливое и отчаянное существо могло бы вырасти в твоем чреве, если бы оно было от меня.

\- Не надо, - взмолилась Белль. Она попыталась кричать, но слова застряли у нее в горле.

\- Чудовище, дорогуша, - Румпельштильцхен легком движением соскользнул с кровати и горделивым жестом широко раскинул руки, застыв в изысканной позе, демонстрируя себя с насмешливой издевкой. Не над ней, а над всем вокруг. Над целым светом, и больше всего - над самим собой.

\- Нет смысла отрицать это, несмотря на то, что мой член доставляет тебе наслаждение. Ты делишь ложе с монстром, чудовищем, так что радуйся, что такой союз не принесет плодов.

Белль замотала головой, отвернувшись так, чтобы он не видел катившихся по лицу слез, и плотно сжала губы, удерживая всхлипы. Обхватив себя руками, она мечтала о том, чтобы он ушел прежде, чем увидит ее плачущей. Но девушка не могла приказать ему уйти и не выдать при этом себя дрожащим голосом. И даже так, расстроенная его обращением и даже этой новостью, она все равно в душе не хотела, чтобы он уходил. Она просто не хотела показывать ему свои слезы, чтобы муж видел, как она давится словами в гневе от жалости к самой себе.

Румпельштильцхен был прав - он никогда не притворялся, что является кем-то другим. Все, что он дал ей - доброту и уступки - дорого ему стоило. И все же, она никогда не чувствовала, что идет против его природы. Она видела, что он просто не показывал ей ту свою сторону, которая жила в нем вместе с этим заботливым мужем: сторону, где он хихикал, как жестокое дитя, державшее своих руках невообразимое могущество и превратившее мир в шахматную доску для своих игр. И нигде в их странной и жутковатой в своей простоте сделке, он не требовал и не обещал детей.

Темный готов был пощадить ее даже от консумации их брака, понимая, что в таком случае она бы вовсе никогда не стала его настоящей женой. Что, в таком случае, она бы в итоге не заплатила оговоренную им цену.

Нет, она не сожалела о том, что на самом деле стала его женой. Не жалела о сделке, которая спасла ее народ от огров. Белль отказывалась сожалеть и о том, что ищет счастье в браке, который с такой легкостью превратился в настоящий тернистый путь. И она не верила, что ее муж был монстром.

Девушка протянула руку в его сторону, молясь, чтобы он взял ее. Сама она все еще продолжала невидящим взором смотреть в окно, сражаясь с подступающими слезами. Когда он не принял протянутую ладонь, Белль заставила себя посмотреть на мужа, и увидела, что он стоит к ней спиной, плотно прижав кулаки к бокам и трясясь всем телом. Она поспешно утерла слезы рукавом ночной сорочки и постаралась взять себя в руки.

\- Пожалуйста, - сказала девушка, стараясь изо всех сил сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал. Ей удалось найти в себе силы, чтобы выдавить это одно-единственное слово, но он продолжал стоять неподвижно, и его молчание было невыносимым. - Почему ты не сказал мне об этом раньше?

Он повернулся, и одного взгляда на жену хватило, чтобы с его лица пропал всякий намек на жесткость. Румпельштильцхен беспомощно покачал головой. Он выглядел напуганным. Неужто он боялся ее? Гнева и упреков своей жены? Белль не знала, и снова протянула ему руку, моля взглядом взять ее. Он поспешно ухватился за нее и позволил Белль подвести себя поближе и сесть спиной к ней на краешек кровати, с низко опущенной головой и поникшими плечами.

\- Мне даже в голову не приходило, что я хоть раз лягу с тобой, - произнес он, держась за ее руку, как утопающий за соломинку. Белль сама отчаянно вцепилась в его ладонь. - Что это вообще будет для тебя так важно.

Она с усилием сглотнула болезненный комок в горле и глубоко вздохнула. Если бы девушка отказала ему в брачную ночь или отвергла после, этот вопрос вообще никогда бы не возник. Он ожидал именно этого.

\- Зачем ты женился на мне? - ее голос казался ей плоским и равнодушным, однако в нем явственно слышались непролитые слезы. - Неужели ты хотел получить меня даже больше, чем золото нашего народа? Или это было просто проявление жестокости с твоей стороны, только чтобы напомнить людям - сделки с тобой никогда не проходят без последствий?

Пальцы мужа едва не раздавили руку девушки, но он вспомнил, кто он и какой силой владеет до того, как она успела даже зашипеть в знак протеста. 

\- Ты казалась столько же сильной духом, сколь и прекрасной, - ответил он, стараясь говорить таким же равнодушным тоном, каким говорила она минуту назад. - Достаточно сильной, чтобы вытерпеть жизнь здесь, со мной, - она слышала, как мужчина сглотнул и увидела, как он едва заметно покачал головой. - Я устал от одиночества.

\- Настолько, что даже жена, которая отказалась бы видеть дальше внешней оболочки, была лучшей перспективой? - она приподняла его руку на уровень лица, тем самым демонстрируя мужу его собственную плоть, и он кивнул. Белль пододвинулась поближе, положив голову ему на плечо, и ощутила, как тот вздохнул. Было ли это проявлением облегчения, отчаяния или печали, девушка понять не смогла.

\- И ты рад, что у тебя есть такая жена, как я? Правду, Румпельштильцхен, - добавила она, когда он уже приготовился отвечать. Уверенность в собственном голосе удивила ее, когда она вернула магу его же слова, сказанные им ранее. - Такие вещи важны.

\- Белль, - он выдохнул ее имя так тихо, что она с трудом услышала его шепот, - я рад.

\- Тогда я тоже рада, - сказала она, слишком близко к сердцу приняв его поведение, чтобы добавить тепла в интонации собственного голоса. Но все же ее ответ был искренним, - что мой муж хочет меня не только в качестве безликого сосуда для своих сыновей, - она сглотнула, призывая свое мужество и внутреннюю силу. Если он считал эту силу чем-то, достойным подражания, она будет использовать ее. - Прекрати винить и злиться на меня за вещи, которые я никогда не делала, но которые ты постоянно ожидаешь от меня. Пожалуйста.

\- А я так делаю? - мрачность его тона заставила девушку поднять голову. В нем слышался надлом, признание своего поражения. Белль откинула его волосы с лица, вытащив их из-под воротника рубашки и суетливо расправляя по плечам. Это было крошечное проявление нежности, но она не могла заставить себя сделать что-либо больше, даже ради того, чтобы успокоить мужа.

\- Ты думал, что я сбегу от тебя при первом же подходящем случае. Разве я давала повод так думать о себе?

Румпельштильцхен покачал головой. Она услышала, как он громко сглотнул. Интересно, был ли его ком в горле столь же большим и болезненным, как ее собственный?

\- Нет.

\- Не буду говорить, что я рада открывшемуся факту о детях. Я не хочу врать только потому, что ты пытаешься напугать меня. И я никогда не стала бы ненавидеть их только за то, что они родились бы, похожими на тебя.

\- Конечно же нет, - тихий и печальный, как наказанный мальчишка, ее муж являл собой жалкое зрелище по сравнению с тем издевательски насмешливым, невероятно подвижным существом, которым становился, когда хотел напомнить окружающим о своей власти. Белль не могла заставить себя злиться на него, когда он был настолько печален. - Твоей доброты достаточно даже для монстров.

\- И для упрямых мужей, - молодая женщина легонько пихнула его между лопаток, не сдвинув при этом с места ни на йоту. Эта по-детски нелепая месть почему-то улучшила ее настроение. - Что с тобой случилось? Если когда-то ты был обычным человеком...

\- Магия, - мрачно ответил он. - Тьма. Это... - он ущипнул себя за руку, - лишь вершина айсберга, уверяю тебя.

\- Я видела книги в библиотеке. Детские книги. Некоторые были совсем новыми. Ты держишь наготове детскую комнату, заполненную игрушками, словно он может вернуться в любой момент. Ты любил своего сына и скучаешь по нему, поэтому стараешься помнить о нем постоянно. Ни один монстр не стал бы этого делать, - Белль попыталась повернуть его к себе, нежно сжав плечо. Даже если она была не в силах сдвинуть мужа с места, похоже, она все же могла отдавать ему приказы, потому что он уселся, поджав под себя ногу, и повернулся ней лицом.

\- Что произошло?

\- Я потерял его, - удрученно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Как и его мать.

\- Мне очень жаль, - это и вправду было так. Белль нежно коснулась его щеки. Рука девушки тряслась, и он нежно сжал ее, прикрыв глаза, а затем поцеловал в центр ладони. - Ты больше не одинок. Если мне никогда не быть матерью, что ж... я постараюсь стать хорошей женой.

\- Белль, - вновь поцеловав руку девушки, Румпельштильцхен положил ее себе на грудь и на мгновенье встретился с красавицей взглядом. - Я не знаю, как стать мужем, который мог бы заслужить тебя, - он фыркнул, и его голос приобрел немного больше уверенности, когда к магу вернулся его черный юмор. - Не уверен, что такое вообще кому-либо по силам.

\- Тогда тебе тоже придется постараться, - рассудительно заметила она и пожала плечами. - Как по мне, так это будет справедливой сделкой.

Белль протянула к нему руки, стремясь избавить их обоих от душевной боли и печали, простить его до того, как обида превратится в неизлечимый яд. Он пришел в ее объятия и сам крепко сжал девушку.

Когда несколько слезинок скатились по ее щекам и упали на грудь Румпельштильхцена, Белль не стала их прятать, как и он не предпринял попыток стереть влажные дорожки с ее лица.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	26. Правосудие Темного

Впервые Белль особо ясно ощущала, что Румпельштильцхен проснулся, но продолжал спокойно лежать рядом с ней. Он стал для нее подушкой - ее голова покоилась на мужской груди, а колени - на бедрах. Он лежал спокойно и лишь осторожно водил рукой по ее спине. Она знала, что муж не спит. Не более чем она сама. Поэтому девушка, когда начала замерзать, отодвинулась от мужа, не побоявшись его потревожить. Голова затуманилась от плача, лицо опухло и, скорее всего, выглядело весьма непривлекательно, но слез больше не было. Она просто устала от тяжести насыщенного дня и болезненной ссоры с мужем. 

Он не спал - лежал тихо и смотрел на нее, однако не встречаясь при этом с ее взглядом. Они расслабленно лежали в центре кровати, окруженные расческой, гребенкой, лентами и золотым браслетом, соскользнувшими с подушки под действием собственной тяжести. Белль тщательно и осторожно собрала все вещи, просунув руку даже под спину мужа, чтобы вытащить оттуда свою шпильку. Это позволило ей заняться хоть чем-то и отодвинуть подальше момент, когда придется заговорить с Румпельштильцхеном или самой выслушать его. Она не могла придумать, что можно было сказать в данной ситуации.

Она пошла в ванную, умылась и столь энергично принялась чистить зубы, что оцарапала палец об острую часть зуба. Интересно, будет ли Румпельштильцхен ждать ее или сбежит, пока жены нет рядом? Эти размышления лишь портили настроение девушке и утомляли до глубины души, поэтому она заперлась и провела в маленькой ванной чуть больше времени, чем того требовалось, стоя и изучая стены до тех пор, пока не замерзла. 

Румпельштильцхен уже привел в порядок кровать, откинул одеяло и взбил подушки. Он сидел на краю, но вскочил, как только она появилась, и встретил жену с ощутимым беспокойством во взгляде. Он погасил большинство свечей, а также собрал всю упавшую одежду и развесил на крышке ее сундука.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, взяв в руки все это и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. - Ты останешься, если мы будем просто спать? - вопрос прозвучал скорее как обвинение, и Белль поморщилась. Ее сложно было назвать пассивным участником их постельных забав, ведь в первый раз фактически это она потребовала, чтобы он пришел к ней на ложе…

\- Я очень устала, - добавила девушка, тронув его за руку перед тем, как забраться на кровать.

\- Я останусь, - тихо сказал Румпельштильцхен.

Последняя свеча погасла, когда он забрался в постель и нашел жену ровно посередине кровати. Белль положила руку под подушку, позволяя мужу устроиться позади себя так, как ему удобно. Он не прижался к ней, но неопределенно дотронулся до плеча, и когда она не отреагировала, нежно поцеловал его, прежде чем улечься. Он лежал достаточно близко, так что девушка чувствовала тепло его тела.

\- Я никогда не хотел обманывать тебя, - сказал он, когда они оба устроились и замерли.

Неужели? Белль вздохнула так тихо, как только могла.

Это была ее обязанность, как супруги - предположила она - подарить ему детей и, следовательно, спать с ним. Вся ее прежняя жизнь была не более, чем подготовкой к браку с мужем, который должен был принести благо их народу, а в ее задачу входило рожать детей. Отказалась бы она от Румпельштильцхена, если в первую брачную ночь узнала бы об отсутствии у него подобных ожиданий? Проводила бы она с ним столь же охотно время в постели и дальше, если бы знала, что не обязана забеременеть?

С детьми или без, она будет по-прежнему считать супружеским долгом спать со своим мужем. Если бы он был грубым и жестоким по отношению к ней, или если это занятие не оказалось бы столь привлекательным, тогда, возможно, она не стала бы делать это с такой охотой. В любом случае, она не отказала бы ему.

Ведь так?

Муж ждал ее прощения, и Белль сама не знала, что он сделал не так, кроме тех случаев, когда он прятался за маской монстра, которым иногда пытался быть.

\- Я бы ничего не изменила в своем поведении, даже если бы знала все с самого начала, - сказала девушка, потому что... что еще она могла сказать? Лучше пусть она сама толком не будет что-что понимать, чем Румпельштильцхен будет уверен в том, что ложью получил ее расположение. 

\- Я ведь все равно твоя жена?

Нет, она не стала бы ничего менять в своем прошлом, даже если бы могла. Проблема была в будущем, которое изменилось с неожиданной жестокостью. Теперь оно словно потеряло цель, которая всегда там была. Рождение детей.

\- Тебя огорчает, что мы не сможем иметь детей?

Его молящий тон раздражал девушку, заставляя чувствовать себя несчастной, а следовательно - виноватой.

\- Не знаю, - ответила она, стараясь говорить вежливо. - Пожалуйста, давай спать.

\- Белль...

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолилась она, так как слезы все еще жгли веки, и, по правде сказать, она не могла сказать ему - почему. Ей нужно было побыть наедине со своими мыслями, но в то же время что-то внутри нее не позволяло оттолкнуть мужа в этот момент. Не тогда, когда он признался в неспособности зачать ребенка. От этого будет только хуже.

Неважно, хотел он сыновей или нет. Без сомнения, ни один мужчина не хочет думать о себе, как о человеке, неспособным стать отцом. Наверняка не больше, чем женщина хочет видеть себя бесплодной?

\- У меня замерзли ноги, - тихо призналась она.- И я, правда, очень устала.

Румпельштильцхен безмолвно придвинулся поближе, практически касаясь плечом и бедром ее спины, и Белль с улыбкой поджала ноги, почувствовав его теплые ступни.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, отметив эту маленькую, знакомую заботу.

Усталость на некоторое время заставила девушку погрузиться в сон, но Белль спала достаточно чутко, чтобы осознавать - Румпельштильцхен все время оставался подле нее, но при этом сам не спал. После одного такого «почти-пробуждения» в попытках улечься поудобнее, она оказалась лицом к лицу с мужем, лежа головой на его вытянутой руке. Через какое-то время девушка почувствовала, как он касается губами ее лба. Этот поцелуй каким-то образом успокоил ее, и Белль перекинула руку через живот мужа, чтобы придвинуться поближе, после чего снова забылась сном достаточно глубоким, чтобы проснуться лишь на рассвете.

Чувствуя слабость во всем теле, девушка успокоила себя тем, что супруг все же не оставил ее этой ночью. Наверняка прошел не один час, прежде чем она скрутилась клубочком у него под боком и окончательно заснула. И за все это время он ни разу не шелохнулся, безропотно играя роль подушки и грелки для ног.

Он не спал, она знала это. Его дыхание было другим, когда он спал, а тело - более расслабленным. Неужели он всю ночь не сомкнул глаз, вынуждая себя лежать тихо и спокойно, чтобы не разбудить ее?

Приподнявшись так, чтобы смотреть на мужа сверху вниз, Белль увидела в его глазах отблески света, который проникал сквозь портьеры. Румпельштильцхен пошевелился, поняв, что она проснулась, и принялся собирать позади себя горку подушек, непрерывно наблюдая за девушкой. 

Белль зевнула и подумала, что неплохо было бы еще поспать.

Где-то в области ребер болезненно ныло - напоминание о вчерашних страданиях и печали. Боль была тупой, как будто Румпельштильцхен, который стал причиной этому состоянию, также стал и лекарством, потому что как только он заключил ее в свои объятья, девушке сразу же полегчало, стоило ей уютно устроиться в гнезде его рук.

Сон вскоре окончательно развеялся, и девушка принялась касаться мужа. Все началось как легкая прихоть, отвлечение от собственных грустных мыслей, но вскоре любопытство сподвигло ее руку на более смелые вещи. Она никогда не исследовала его просто так, всегда где-то фоном маячила цель - его или ее удовольствие. На этот раз Белль залезла под ткань его ночной сорочки, проводя пальцами по голой коже на груди, чувствуя рядом с собой горячий торс мужа, который теперь ей было позволено изучить. Эта ласка вынудила Румпельштильцхена дышать быстрее и чаще, особенно, когда она провела рукой по внутренней стороне его правого бедра, задевая запястьем его мужское достоинство. Сейчас оно было мягким, и тяга к знаниям вынудила девушку опустить руку, чтобы более внимательно изучить то, что скрывалось под тканью. Конечно, его орган не останется мягким, если она начнет играть с ним. Казалось, ему даже не нужно ее касание, чтобы стать твердым и готовым проникнуть в нее.

\- Он не укусит тебя за руку, - заметил он с такой соблазнительной теплотой в голосе, какую она даже не ожидала услышать от него сегодня утром, не более, чем ожидала проснуться в кольце его рук. Мысленно пожав плечами, Белль накрыла ладонью его пах и обхватила пальцами уже почти твердый мужской орган, будто бы оценивая его вес и размер. И тепло, потому что там его кожа казалась намного теплее.

В нетерпении откинув прочь беспокойство о чувствах мужа по поводу его собственной наготы, Белль несколькими деловитыми рывками задрала его рубашку, как это когда-то сделал он во время их брачной ночи. Она не умерла от этого, равно как и он. Ей хотелось коснуться мужа, узнать лучше эту часть его тела, и интуиция подсказывала девушке, что именно сегодня Румпельштильцхен не предпримет попыток остановить ее.

Член, так, кажется, он это называл. Она задумалась над этим словом, ведя кончиком пальца вдоль внутренней стороны мужского бедра и ощущая его дрожь с головы до ног. Ну, что ж, это слово было новое, но даже если она и не была уверена в его точном значении, это ведь не мешало ей делать свои предположения. Оно очень подходило для этой гордо выпирающей части его тела, подумалось девушке. Белль с улыбкой заметила, как тот стал толще и больше, когда она коснулась и приподняла его рукой.

\- Ты можешь остановить этот процесс? – с любопытством спросила она, пытаясь в полумраке разглядеть выражение его лица. - Сделать так, чтобы твой член не становился тверже? - она поставила ударение на странном слове, давая понять, что его попытки смутить ее не только не возымели действия, но и все еще не были прощены. 

Девушку привело в восторг то, как он начал извиваться под ней и выпустил из руки ее плечо, пытаясь выдавить ответ.

\- Самоконтроль улетает в трубу, когда... - он быстро взмахнул руками, показывая ей, что она делала с ним. - Это вовсе не беспокоит меня, за исключением тех случаев, когда ты рядом, - добавил он; от очевидных прилагаемых усилий его голос упал на целую октаву.

Между ног, чуть ниже члена, находился тяжелый мешочек из тонкой плоти - мягкий, сухой и немного морщинистый. Сейчас он покоился на ее раскрытой ладони. Девушка знала, что это наиболее уязвимая часть тела любого мужчины - она видела свои глазами несколько драк и слышала некоторые рассказы, поэтому сейчас Белль держала его в своей руке очень осторожно. Эта часть его тела казалась более защищенно расположенной, чем у животных мужского пола. Может быть потому, что только люди знали о подобной жестокости, вступая в схватку с противником? Или, быть может, все так устроено, чтобы мужчина мог соединяться с женщиной, подумалось ей.

Методичные исследования девушки привели к тому, что Румпельштильцхен уже весь трясся, а его член стал большим и твердым, покоясь на мягком животе. Сейчас, при свете начинающегося утра, она могла получше рассмотреть его очертания. Белль видела, как движется ее собственная рука, когда она обхватила и несколько раз медленно провела по члену сжатой в кулачок ладонью, отчего эта штука стала еще тверже.

Ей понравилось то, что мужа так легко можно было вывести из равновесия. В тоже время он, казалось, наслаждался ее лаской намного сильнее, чем она прошлым вечером, будучи в том же положении. Когда девушка чуть передвинула голову ниже, ложась на верхнюю часть его живота, вместо груди, член мужчины дернулся в ее руке, и Румпельштильцхен неуклюже принялся гладить волосы жены.

Белль никогда бы не осмелилась на такое при ярком дневном свете, но сейчас она поцеловала мужа прямо возле собравшегося складками края его ночной рубашки, чувствуя, как в ответ рывком напряглись мышцы живота. Когда она вновь повторила это, чуть задержавшись губами на его коже и проведя рукой по члену вверх и вниз, Румпельштильцхен выгнулся, невольно отталкивая ее от себя, и на несколько секунд почти болезненно вцепился ей в волосы.

Зачем он закрывается от нее, если ему столь же сильно, как и ей, нравится, когда его целуют? Она начала раздумать над тем, как бы применить свой рот, губы и язык в отношении его сосков, но стремительное увеличение того органа, который девушка держала сейчас в руках, остановило ее. Постепенно ее нервозность уступила место мягким и нежным ласкам, подпадающим в ритм его прерывистого дыхания. Сам же Румпельштильцхен гладил ее волосы, издавая тихие неразборчивые одобрительные звуки.

Ее любопытство превратилось в его удовольствие, но Белль нравилось и то, что она училась. Как и прежде, когда она взяла его член в руку, Румпельштильцхен остановил девушку через некоторое время, сжав ее ладонь своею, вынуждая по-прежнему крепко сжимать пальцы, но держать руку неподвижно. Белль прислушалась к его дыханию, к издаваемым звукам, и пожалела, что все еще не может как следует разглядеть лицо мужа, когда почувствовала, как по ее пальцам что-то течет.

\- Почему ты остановил меня?

Тихий нервный смешок заставил его тело дернуться под ее щекой, и маг погрузил пальцы в копну ее волос.

\- Я бы не хотел, чтобы это попало тебе в глаз, дорогая.

\- ... ох, - Белль не предусмотрела такую возможность, и щеки залил румянец. Случилось ли это от того, что она не подумала о таком развитии событий, или от того, что девушка была не в состоянии представить себе столь пикантный момент - она не знала. 

\- Разве что, ты бы этого сама захотела, - добавил он с еще одним смешком, отчего ее щеки залила новая волна краски.

\- Не надо дразнить меня, - пожаловалась она, но при этом голосу недоставало искренности. Ее возмущало собственное невежество, а не его подтрунивания. - Не тогда, когда я все еще держу тебя в руках, - добавила она и легонько сжала пальцы, отчего его ноги напряглись, и мужская рука, удерживая, крепко сомкнулась поверх ее пальцев.

\- Как пожелаешь, - выдавил он сквозь зубы, почти потеряв чувство собственного достоинства и выгнувшись дугой, погружая пятки глубоко в матрас. 

\- На твоем месте я действительно отодвинулся бы, - процедил он, задыхаясь, когда Белль запечатлела еще один, более влажный и медленный поцелуй на его голом животе.

Она и вправду отодвинулась и села, глядя сверху вниз на нижнюю часть его тела. Взгляд опустился на скомканную рубашку, узкие бедра и их соединенные руки вокруг его члена. Он сразу отпустил ее руку, и девушка поняла - муж был крайне серьезным, его кульминация была уже очень близко. Потребовалось всего несколько уверенных движений руки, чтобы Белль стала свидетельницей его оргазма. Теперь она точно была уверена, что его наслаждение так же, как и у нее, накатывает волнами, которые постепенно становятся все меньше, оставляя мужа в бессильном вялом состоянии после того, как он извергнет все свое семя.

Это по-своему тоже оставило Белль удовлетворенной - видеть, как от нескольких движений ее руки Темный полностью теряет разум; как ей удалось намеренно разжечь в нем столь сильную страсть. Она осторожно натянула на него обратно ночную рубашку и свернулась калачиком рядом в ворохе подушек, слушая, как его дыхание приходит в норму. Румпельштильцхен погладил ее волосы и издал удовлетворенный звук, когда Белль прижалась к нему поближе.

\- Ты совсем не спал?

\- Не спал.

\- И ты... останешься, чтобы греть мне ноги? - Белль закинула на него одну ногу и улыбнулась.

\- Да. Только потому, что ты хочешь, чтобы я остался, - он глубоко вздохнул, заставляя голос звучать увереннее, хотя секунду назад в нем точно не было никакой уверенности. - Сегодня у меня есть дело в городе. Базарный день. Не хочешь пойти со мной?

\- Да, конечно, - была ли это простая вежливость с его стороны или реальное приглашение - Белль не знала. И по правде говоря, ее это не волновало. Она не упустит возможности побывать среди других людей.

Белль приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку, намереваясь вставать с постели и начать свои ежедневные обязанности, но вместо этого Румпельштильцхен повернул голову и встретил ее губы своими. 

Прошло уже немало времени с тех пор, как они начали целоваться, но Белль не хотела снова возбуждать свое желание, поэтому после пары медленных неглубоких поцелуев, отстранилась от мужа.

\- Завтрак или чай?

\- Чай, - ответил он, задумавшись на секунду.

Она повергла его в замешательство своим поведением, откровенностью и любопытством, и Белль не покидало ощущение, что на этот раз пришла его очередь терять самообладание.

\- Хорошо. Я в следующий раз куплю больше маленьких пирожных.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Белль поцеловала его, прежде чем встать с кровати. Она не хотела казаться холодной и неприступной, но и видеть, как он предлагает доставить ей удовольствие, не желала тоже. Ведь тогда ей придется отказать ему. Сегодня утром страсть и желание казались какими-то далекими. Было ли это потому, что она плохо спала, или потому, что он так сильно расстроил ее вчера - Белль не знала. Но она точно не хотела что-то объяснять супругу, пока сама во всем толком не разобралась. Кроме того, ее настроение разъяснило девушке еще один совет госпожи Елены - о том, как часто она будет позволять мужу наслаждаться своим телом. В первый раз ни чувство долга, ни собственное желание получить наслаждение не могли поколебать ее решения.

Она не была против доставить ему удовольствие с помощью своей руки, но это было просто счастливое совпадение - ее тяга к знаниям и природное любопытство, и его наслаждение от этих ласк.

Посмеет ли она отказать ему, если он придет к ней сегодня ночью?

Девушке пришлось сходить на кухню прямо в ночной сорочке, чтобы найти подходящую одежду. Тщательно отобрав отглаженные вещи, Белль поспешила вверх по лестнице, прижимая к груди теплый ворох с одеждой и чувствуя босыми ногами ледяные ступени. К тому времени, как она вернулась, Румпельштильцхен уже ушел. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена.

Несмотря на то, что Белль была еще очень маленькой, когда умерла ее мать, она отчетливо помнила, что та жила вместе с папой в одной комнате. Одна половина была ее, другая - отца, но они всегда отдыхали вместе и спали на одной кровати. Белль не могла вообразить себе, как можно делить эту комнату с Темным, не говоря уже о том, что он сам не пожелает отказываться от своего уединения даже ради сильно сокращенного пути к ее ложу.

Старательно наряжаясь (ведь предстоял выход в город), Белль попыталась сделать что-то и со своими волосами. Похоже, у Лотты все же имелась толика магии в распоряжении, когда дело касалось волос - как заботы о них, так и распутывании или укладывания их в прекрасные прически при помощи всего лишь гребешка и нескольких шпилек. Волосы Белль всегда слушались горничную. Ее же собственные усилия были простыми - две косы по обе стороны лица, сколотые вместе под оставшимися волосами, чтобы те не падали на лицо, но при этом не теряли своей привлекательной пышности и длины. Только спустившись вниз на кухню, чтобы очистить дорожные сапоги, Белль сообразила, что не повязала в косы ни одной ленты.

~+~

Во время предыдущих посещений Одстоун был относительно тихим и спокойным. Несмотря на ночной снегопад, дороги были чистыми, а город - полон народу. Их карета остановилась прямо у ворот, и когда Румпельштильцхен помог Белль сойти вниз, она поняла, почему. Рынок разместился в самом начале главной улицы и уходил за горизонт. Казалось, все горожане вышли из своих домов, чтобы что-то купить или продать. А, возможно, сюда съехались покупатели и продавцы даже из дальних провинций.

\- Такое тут бывает раз в квартал, - объяснил маг, приняв ее ностальгию за удивление и непонимание того, что развернулось перед ними. - Птичий рынок, ярмарка и судилище.

Белль крепко ухватилась за руку мужа, когда они проходили через городские ворота. Их появление осталось практически незаметным для занятых своими делами людей. Было намного легче оставаться проигнорированной, когда в суматохе толкают и пихают, и Белль понадеялась, что ей удастся, наконец, походить по рынку и поговорить с людьми, которые не знают ее и не будут бояться ее мужа. Она взяла большую корзину как раз для этого, в надежде найти отрез ткани, чтобы сшить себе несколько фартуков. Румпельштильцхен спросил, не нужно ли ей добавить немного монет. Девушка по-прежнему имела больше золота, чем когда-либо, о чем и сообщила мужу, отметив его попытку улыбнуться в ответ.

То, что произошло между ними вчера, нельзя было назвать ссорой, однако это внесло раскол в их отношения, и Белль не знала, как исправить ситуацию.

\- Ты здесь, чтобы вершить суд, - произнесла она, вынуждая мысли возвращаться к настоящему, и опираясь на руку Румпельштильцхена тяжелее, чем действительно было необходимо, просто чтобы доказать - она не намерена избегать его. 

Они как раз держали свой путь в сторону площади, когда их заметили. Толпа тут же притихла и стала более уважительной, как только молва о появлении мага и его спутницы молниеносно распространилась среди людей. Румпельштильцхен шагал развязной походкой, горделиво выпрямив спину, и Белль могла поклясться, что он отполировал свой ужасный жесткий шипастый кожаный сюртук.

\- Да. Мне предоставляют решать лишь самые серьезные дела.

\- Тебя не беспокоят по мелочам, - произнесла Белль рассеянно.

Румпельштильцхен остановился как вкопанный, его нога театрально зависла в воздухе только для того, чтобы с преувеличенной осторожностью вновь вернуться на землю, прежде чем он повернул голову к жене.

\- Ты... говорил мне это, - сказала девушка, встревоженная его хищной улыбкой и странным блеском в глазах,- в карете, когда мы впервые посетили город.

\- Видимо, так, - его улыбка была похожа на опасную вспышку, и Белль отпрянула, хоть и была уверена, что не сделала ничего, что вызвало бы его недовольство.

\- Будьте осторожны в толпе, миледи, - произнес он, когда она убрала руку с его локтя. - Я буду в ратуше, - он показал на здание позади них, и Белль повернулась, чтобы взглянуть. Помимо ярко разукрашенных резных украшений над дверьми, это здание ничем не выделялось среди других высоких домов с красивыми резными ставнями на этой улице.

\- Здесь редко бывают дела, достойные внимания, но я должен сыграть свою роль.

Прежде чем направиться в сторону ратуши, Румпельштильцхен поймал руку супруги, наклонился и поцеловал ее. Он не ждал, пока все уйдут с его дороги - разбегающиеся люди просто расчистили ему путь, а Румпельштильцхен прошел как ни в чем ни бывало, даже не замедлив шаг.

Занервничав при виде такой резкой перемены в муже, Белль натянула капюшон на голову и, воспользовавшись тем, что люди отвлеклись на Румпельштильцхена, преодолела оставшуюся часть пути до площади. Если повезет, она сможет затеряться в толпе и спокойно обследовать множество лотков без пытливых взглядов, всюду следующих за ней. Но надежды скоро оказались разбиты вдребезги, потому что слух о ее присутствии в городе распространился с невероятной скоростью, и даже ее плащ был узнан теми, кто видел девушку раньше. На нее указывали другим, и Белль пришлось снова иметь дело с излишне осторожными, пугливыми людьми, которые брали у нее деньги, но боялись подарить ей искреннюю улыбку. Отчаявшись, Белль постаралась как можно быстрее закончить свои дела, наполняя корзинку покупками и не пытаясь кого-либо разговорить, ограничиваясь формальными вежливыми фразами.

Сегодня у нее было недостаточно внутренних сил, чтобы находиться там, где она была нежеланной гостьей.

Ей потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы найти необходимую ткань, а также отыскать лоток, где девушка покупала бумагу во время своего первого визита в город. Несмотря на то, что ее интересовал разнообразный выбор товаров, нежелание торговцев иметь с ней дело, заставило отказаться от мысли подходить к лоткам, в которых она не собиралась ничего покупать. Чувствуя себя ужасно одинокой в толпе, Белль захотелось немедленно оказаться дома.

И это был не замок Румпельштильцхена, о котором она подумала, представляя себе столь желанный дом. Эти мысли давили на нее, покуда девушка совершала последнюю покупку, заплатив за шесть небольших пирожных мастеру Хэдли. В конце концов, он единственный оказался способен подарить ей хотя бы намек на улыбку и что-то похожее на приветствие. Еще он очень вежливо предложил ей попробовать новую выпечку и спросил ее мнения по этому вопросу. Белль была столь благодарна за его дружеский прием, что сделала бы вид, будто наслаждается даже черствой горбушкой хлеба, но засахаренная булочка, которую протянул ей хозяин, выглядела и вправду очень аппетитной. Откусив кусочек, красавица обнаружила в простом хлебе начинку из сухофруктов.

\- Думаю, это чудесно, мастер Хэдли, - сказала она, проглотив кусочек пышной булочки. - Одной такой будет достаточно, чтобы как следует насытиться. Я куплю эту и еще парочку вот этих. Благодарю.

\- Говорят, еда в замке не портится, - сказал Хэдли, осторожно беря монеты из ее рук и возвращая несколько медяков в качестве сдачи. - Это правда, миледи? - он положил две булочки в ее корзину рядом с остальной выпечкой, и Белль сунула свою засахаренную булочку туда же.

\- Да. Но она все равно лежит в кладовке, - сказала Белль с улыбкой, радуясь быть втянутой в разговор на какую угодно тему, если это поможет ей избавиться от ощущения одиночества в Одстоуне. Но, как оказалось, эта беседа была пределом того, на что оказался способен Хэдли, поэтому она кивнула, когда он помахал ей рукой, и двинулась дальше.

Одиночество, которое девушка так часто чувствовала в Темном Замке, сейчас, в полном городе народу, ощущалось намного острее. На мгновение Белль захотелось посетить Рен, но существовала большая вероятность, что пожилая женщина сама была в толпе, или же где-то там стоял ее лоток с травами. Но даже если нет - что она скажет? Жалость к самой себе злила девушку, и что-то подсказывало ей, что Рен вряд ли отнесется к этому иначе.

Белль не могла винить горожан за страх перед ее мужем. Даже она, та, с кем он так старался вести себя доброжелательно, чувствовала, что он жестоко накажет любого, кто посмеет обидеть его жену. Если бы Белль была из тех, кто воспользовался бы подобным преимуществом из корыстных побуждений или просто пожаловалась бы на воображаемое неуважение, она действительно стала бы невероятно опасной. 

На обратном пути в ратушу девушка заметила, что обращает на себя все меньше и меньше внимания. Облегчение от подобных перемен сменилось любопытством, когда она заметила, что люди толпятся возле здания с выкрашенной по периметру резьбой. Подойдя поближе, Белль увидела толпу людей, выходящих из больших двустворчатых дверей. Некоторые выглядывали из окон домов. 

Она сразу же поняла, что это. Даже скучные заседания мирового судьи в ее краях собирали целую толпу зевак. Некоторые приходили, чтобы поддержать обвиняемых, но большинство - просто поглазеть и развлечь себя зрелищем и чужим горем. Белль была на подобных собраниях лишь в компании отца, когда судили и выносили приговор закоренелым преступникам, поскольку это входило в обязанности членов Совета.

Девушке не нравилась странная жажда толпы, желающей в подробностях рассмотреть торжество правосудия. Она чувствовала эту жажду и теперь, проталкиваясь сквозь людской хаус и задевая чужие тела, игнорируя поспешные извинения тех, кто узнал ее. Это была на удивление очень внимательная толпа.

\- Что там происходит? - спросила она, когда дальнейший путь к зданию оказался невозможен без грубого использования локтей и расталкивания людей вокруг. Как только горожане, окружавшие девушку, заметили ее, то сразу почтительно расступились, оставляя в кольце пустого пространства. Белль старалась стоять так ровно, как только могла. 

\- Кого судят и за какое преступление?

\- Незнакомца, миледи, - тонкая и нервная женщина ответила девушке и опустилась в реверансе, когда глаза Белль нашли ее в толпе. - Он забрал с собой маленькую девочку одной снежной ночью, и она так и не вернулась.

\- Его нашли, мертвецки пьяного, на пути к Мордену. Одежда вся в крови, а сам он отказывался говорить, что сделал с малышкой, - продолжил мужчина. Он тоже обеспокоенно кивнул в знак уважения, когда Белль повернулась к нему.

\- Если ему повезет, то его повесят.

\- Повезет? - Белль уставилась на говорящего мужчину, но тот уже перевел взгляд на городские стены.

Люди, окружавшие вход в ратушу, расступились и присоединились к остальным зевакам. Двое крупных мужчин выволокли жилистого грязного человека со связанными за спиной руками. Заключенный был избит: глаза так опухли, что вовсе не отрывались, левый уголок рта являл собой сплошную рваную рану; мужчина споткнулся, когда шел под тычки стражников.

Возникнув за спинами пленника и сопровождавших его стражников, Румпельштильцхен беззаботно вышагивал рядом с высоким человеком, с которым, как вспомнила Белль, он беседовал во время их прошлого визита на рынок. Тот был темнокожим, богато одетым и намного моложе, чем показался издалека - манера держать себя заставляла его казаться старше. Создавалось впечатление, что он нес на своих плечах бремя всего мира, возложенное на него вместе с тяжелой многослойной золотой цепью, символизирующей официальную должность. Он остановился и дождался, когда собравшаяся вокруг мрачного шествия толпа притихнет.

Увидев Белль, Румпельштильцхен приподнял голову и улыбнулся, но что-то в этом жесте вызвало у девушки мороз по коже. Она неуверенно махнула рукой в ответ. Только она успела подумать приблизиться к мужу, как он вытянул руку и скорчил преувеличенно обиженную мину. Девушка не могла отказать ему - не на глазах у всех его подданных, но шаги ее были нерешительными.

Блеск в глазах мага был больше, чем озорством, больше, чем коварством, а зрачки казались столь огромными, что практически полностью скрывали радужную оболочку глаза. Это напомнило ей то, как он предостерегал жену не покидать замок - тогда его глаза тоже были практически черными. Также девушка вспомнила, что магии стоит бояться, и в первую очередь - бояться его.

Когда он взял ее за руку, дрожь удовольствия пробежала по его телу. Он привлек ее за плечи поближе к себе.

\- Моя дорогая.

\- Муж мой, - Белль кивнула в сторону связанного пленника, когда человек с золотой массивной цепью развернул небольшой свиток и откашлялся.

\- Этому человеку предстоит умереть?

\- Непременно. Но сперва мы можем убедить его рассказать, где он оставил свою жертву, - Румпельштильцхен настолько зловеще ухмыльнулся, что Белль отшатнулась. Справедливость должна восторжествовать, и, конечно, иногда это означало чью-то смерть. Жизнь за жизнь. До того, как будет отнята еще чья-то жизнь - из мести или от руки обезумевшего убийцы. 

Белль часто видела удовлетворение или победу в глазах тех, чьи близкие или родные пострадали от рук подсудимого, но никогда не видела там удовольствия от предстоящего зрелища казни. Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, как обычно выглядел на их ложе, будучи одержимым страстью к ней. Он весь буквально трепетал на острие едва сдерживаемого нетерпения приступить к судебному разбирательству.

\- Этот человек, - выдавила из себя Белль, с трудом оторвав взгляд от радостно приплясывавшего Румпельштильцхена и указав на обладателя цепи на плечах. - Как его имя?

\- Янек.

\- Он - мэр?

Пальцы Румпельштильцхена сжались и расслабились на ее предплечье, словно проигрывая что-то на неизвестном ей инструменте или собирая недостающие части головоломки. Маг был напряжен и бдителен, словно кот, охотящейся на воробья, и взгляд его еще ни разу не покинул затылка заключенного.

Приговор был зачитан в мертвой тишине. Осужденный отказался называть свое имя или место, откуда он был родом. Также он не признал своей вины. Незнакомец также не назвал места, где находился мертвый ребенок, и Белль ясно разглядела следы от примененного к нему "настойчивого убеждения".

Девушка услышала, как позади нее начала рыдать какая-то женщина. Полагая, что стоит принести какие-либо соболезнования или попытаться утешить, Белль попыталась повернуться и посмотреть, но Румпельштильцхен просто сильнее прижал ее к себе рукой, заставляя стоять неподвижно.

Янек закончил читать приговор и повернулся к заключенному; глаза мэра были полны холодного отвращения.

\- Тело Урсулы Литтлхип, - яд, сочившийся в его голосе, никак не подходил к добродушным чертам лица. - Позволь упокоить тело и дать оплакать дочь ее родным.

Заключенный локтями оттолкнул своих охранников и плюнул Янеку под ноги.

\- И еще, - Румпельштильцхен внезапно выпустил Белль и приблизился к Янеку, заставив незнакомца поумерить свою дерзость.

\- Кто послал тебя? - непринужденным щелчком пальцев Темный приказал охранникам отойти подальше от смертника. Белль видела, что те только рады были сделать это. Также девушка заметила, что их полные страха взгляды были прикованы к Румпельштильцхену, а не к связанному пленнику.

Каблуки его сапог издавали громкий стук при каждом шаге. Румпельштильцхен обошел вокруг человека, спокойное выражение на его лице сменилось каким-то нездоровым весельем, отчего Белль стало противно.

\- Безымянный убийца, внезапно появившийся в моих землях, похищает ребенка и ведет себя так, чтобы его схватили прямо в процессе кровавого действа, - быстрым движением, которое выглядело, как смазанное пятно, Румпельштильцхен очутился прямо перед пленником, ухватив того рукой за горло. Мужчина был по меньшей мере на две головы выше мага, но для Румпельштильцхена это не играло никакой роли - он буквально поднял осужденного за шею, заставив того привстать на цыпочки, хватая ртом воздух и цепляясь руками за запястье Темного.

\- Где Урсула Литтлхип? - его голос превратился в шипение, и Белль вновь ощутила, как вокруг мужа завихрилась магия. Она не могла сказать, исходила ли эта сила непосредственно от него или, наоборот, обращалась к нему. Девушка ощутила легкое покалывание на ногах и вдоль позвоночника, а на затылке дыбом встали все волоски.

\- Человек может мучительно долго болтаться на веревке, прежде чем та окончательно задушит его, - интимно шепнул ему Румпельштильцхен, но так, что его услышали многие в толпе, в том числе и Белль. - Уверен, что могу превратить минуты этого мучения в часы. Может быть, даже - в дни. Где ребенок?

Сердце Белль билось где-то в горле. Позади нее надрывно рыдала мать.

\- Колодец, - просипел человек, его лицо приобрело синюшно-красный оттенок, - в лесу.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул и выронил пленника, который, спотыкаясь, отшатнулся назад, зайдясь кашлем и схватившись за шею обеими руками. Белль подумала, что он упадет на землю, но незнакомец устоял на ногах, лишь согнувшись и устремив на Румпельштильцхена взгляд, полный ненависти.

\- А второй вопрос? - Румпельштильцхен потер пальцами подбородок, устремив взгляд в небо. На его губах играла улыбка, будто он просто предложил за обедом тему для беседы.

\- Кто тебя послал?

\- А вот этого ты от меня не добьешься, демон, - прорычал мужчина, и Румпельштильцхен взглянул на него, выгнув бровь; его легкая улыбка превратилась в кривую усмешку.

\- Неужели?

Белль поспешно отшатнулась назад, когда мужчина сделал шаг в ее сторону, но она оказалась слишком медлительной, да и толпа мешала как следует двигаться… Она даже не успела вскрикнуть, когда узник оказался у нее за спиной, перекинув связанные руки через ее голову, таким образом заключая девушку в кольцо. Его запястья оказались у нее под грудью, после чего осужденный потащил девушку прочь, в сторону разбегавшейся во все стороны толпы. Корзинка упала на землю, и все покупки рассыпались по земле. Развернулся и покатился по земле рулон светлой ткани, став похожим на ручеек, внезапно образовавшийся прямо посреди дороги.

Все случилось в течение одного удара сердца, но в ее памяти этот миг растянулся, как в замедленном сне. Кошмарном сне. Молниеносное движение… что-то прижимается к ее ребрам… рассыпающееся содержимое корзины по только что расстелившемуся ковру из белой ткани…

\- Я уйду отсюда невредимым, или твоя женщина умрет, - рявкнул человек у нее из-за плеча.

Неровно вздохнув, Белль поняла, что в руках мужчины было зажато небольшое лезвие или осколок чего-то острого. Скорей всего, этим вряд ли можно убить, разве что перерезать ей горло, и то, в этом случае порез получился бы слишком неглубоким. Но человек сейчас прижимал девушку к своей груди, и Белль не смогла удержать испуганного вскрика, когда он сильнее вдавил свое оружие в ее тело.

Румпельштильцхен возник перед ними и склонил голову на одну сторону. Его глаза были холодны, как лед, а улыбка превратилась в застывшую гримасу. 

\- Я так не думаю, - произнес он и щелкнул пальцами.

Белль почувствовала, как исчезла крепкая хватка ее похитителя, как в ужасе закричала толпа, и только после этого ощутила, как что-то, похожее на теплую воду, обрызгало ее с головы до ног. Девушка отпрыгнула в сторону, и Румпельштильцхен тут же поймал ее, прижав к себе и крепко сжимая за плечи, когда она решилась посмотреть на то место, где еще секунду назад стоял отчаянный незнакомец. Те люди, которые оказались заперты в ловушку между разыгравшейся драмой и стенами ратуши, были заляпаны до коленей, а у Белль сзади вымокли юбки.

От узника не осталась ничего, кроме большой лужи воды, разлившейся по камням мостовой. Румпельштильцхен в приступе жуткой ярости сжимал девушку так крепко, что та едва могла вздохнуть. Белль была благодарна мужу за это, потому как она не могла оказаться в большей безопасности, чем рядом с ним, а в первые моменты ей было до ужаса страшно.

Вокруг разлилась мертвенная тишина. Даже скорбящая мать утихла.

Теперь Белль могла хорошо ее разглядеть - заплаканную, опирающуюся на пожилого человека, который, скорей всего, был ее отцом. Женщина переводила взгляд с лужицы – все, что осталось от убийцы ее дочери – на Белль и вновь, на мостовую. Опустив взгляд, девушка увидела кровь на своем платье, медленно сочащуюся вдоль ребер сквозь ткань лифа. Почувствовав ее вздох, Румпельштильцхен отстранил жену от себя и тоже посмотрел вниз. Его лицо исказилось от ярости, а из горла вырвался рык.

Он прижал руку к груди девушки - ладонь укутала мерцающая фиолетовая дымка.

\- Царапина, - напряженно заключил он. - Поверхностная рана, - она на миг ощутила, как магия стягивает кожу, наполняя ее тело одновременно теплом и пронизывающим до костей холодом. Во рту ощущался привкус угля, перед глазами заплясали разноцветные пятна. А потом Румпельштильцхен медленно убрал руку.

\- Все излечено, - проворковал он, снова крепко прижав Белль к своему боку, после чего развернулся и повел ее в сторону дороги.

\- Мой лорд, - начал Янек, торопясь им навстречу, - леди Белль...

\- Я в порядке, - сказала Белль. Раздражение из-за того, что он заговорил с Румпельштильцхеном, а не с ней, на мгновение оттеснило страх и ужас. Темный прижал ее еще ближе к себе, крепко сжимая плечо девушки. - В этом всем не возникло бы необходимости, если бы твои люди заставили его заговорить.

\- Н-нет, мой лорд, - темная кожа Янека стала почти серой от страха.

\- Что ж, - произнес Румпельштильцхен так, что услышали все. Рука, которая не лежала на плече Белль, внезапно взметнулась в картинном жесте, а голос перерос в пронзительное маниакальное хихиканье, - по крайней мере, мы сэкономили на веревке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Shindji  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	27. Неподходящая компания

Румпельштильцхен не оставил Белль другого выбора, кроме как вернуться в карету, и в тот момент она не смогла бы выдавить из себя ни слова протеста, даже если бы очень захотела. Упавшая корзинка так и осталась лежать перед ратушей. Напуганная толпа молча расступалась перед магом, когда он поспешно вел девушку к карете, ожидавшей их возле ворот.

Торопливо запихнув ее внутрь, Румпельштильцхен запрыгнул на сиденье так, чтобы оказаться между Белль и дверцей кареты, которой он хлопнул с излишней силой. И только когда повозка тронулась, девушка смогла как следует вдохнуть, чувствуя, как напряжение и шок сменяются ощущением дрожащих от слабости конечностей. Ее взгляд ни на секунду не покидал лифа платья, где кровавое пятно обрамляло прореху на ткани. На самом деле, это был такой маленький порез... Белль прикоснулась к нему пальцем и заметила, что ее пальцы дрожат.

\- Белль, - не обращая ни малейшего внимания на тряску кареты по ухабистой дороге, Румпельштильцхен склонился у ее ног и ухватил обеими руками за юбку, глядя снизу вверх. Его глаза все еще были почти черными, отчего создавалось впечатление собравшегося к прыжку хищника. В ответ Белль тоже бездумно уставилась на мужа.

\- Я бы убил его медленно, - голос мага звучал пронзительно и страшно, - если бы он притронулся хотя бы к волоску на твоей голове. Но за это... - он не договорил и коснулся пальцем кровавого потека, дрожа всем телом, как и сама Белль, но только не от шока, а от ярости. Девушка была уверена, что если бы в его силах было воскресить негодяя, он бы подверг того еще более ужасной, медленной казни.

Ей поплохело и уж точно не стало лучше, когда Румпельштильцхен вдруг бросился к ней, ухватился обеими руками за спинку сиденья возле ее плеч и принялся неистово целовать. Спустя миг он обхватил ладонью ее шею, пытаясь углубить поцелуй, и перенес весь свой вес между коленей Белль. Она не могла изгнать из мыслей память о неожиданном, нежеланном поцелуе Гастона, после которого безумно захотелось поскорей убежать прочь и умыть лицо.

Неправильно расценив ее неподвижность, Румпельштильцхен наклонился еще ближе, покрывая жадными поцелуями ее горло, а потом принялся неуклюже задирать свободной рукой подол юбок.

\- Не надо! - Белль оттолкнула мужа, внезапно со страхом осознав, что если Румпельштильцхен решит не обращать внимания на ее слова, она больше никак не сможет помешать ему поступить с ней так, как тот пожелает. Этот толчок ни на дюйм не сдвинул его с места, но он подчинился приказу и выпустил из рук ее юбки, после чего резко вскинул голову и уставился девушке прямо в глаза. Прищурившись, будто прилагая усилия, чтобы разглядеть ее, он нервно облизал губы.

Осторожно и мягко отталкивая мужа от себя, Белль чуть сильнее надавила на его плечи. Он тут же поспешно отпрянул от нее и устроился напротив, упершись сапогом в обивку сиденья. Барабаня пальцами по колену, он все так же не спускал с нее немигающего взгляда; Белль была почти уверена, что и невидящего тоже. Она сама с трудом отвела глаза и вздохнула. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, девушка отодвинула в сторону занавеску на окне и выглянула наружу. На улице снова шел снег, и за окном почти ничего не было видно, кроме разве что серовато-белого расплывчатого пятна, маячившего впереди до тех пор, пока они не подъехали к замку и карета не остановилась.

Когда Румпельштильцхен не предпринял никаких попыток пошевелиться, Белль открыла дверцу сама, но он одним молниеносным скользящим движением вдруг спрыгнул на землю и выжидательно протянул ей руку, чтобы помочь сойти с подножки.

Посмотрев на их соединенные руки, Белль ощутила, как шок, вызванный его недавним поведением, сменяется быстро нарастающим гневом. Вдобавок к его нежеланным поползновениям, к девушке пришло осознание того, что муж с радостью убил бы человека. Это вызвало в ней волну отторжения и отвращения. Во рту пересохло, а в желудке что-то противно ворочалось. Она была не в силах заставить себя взглянуть на Темного мага - своего мужа.

\- Ага, - пронзительно высоким голосом произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Вот и оно, - он все еще продолжал удерживать ее руки возле своей груди, а затем наклонился ниже, как будто для поцелуя, и Белль отпрянула. Но мужчина просто продолжал всматриваться до тех пор, пока она не вскинула голову, чтобы взглянуть на него. Тогда он склонил голову набок и одарил прохладной невеселой улыбкой.

\- Что "оно"? - выдавила из себя Белль, опасаясь, что ее вот-вот стошнит, если она сию же минуту не присядет и не переведет дух. В одиночестве. Она вся промокла и продрогла, от пронизывающего ветра и падающего снега ее зубы начали выбивать нервную дробь.

\- Отвращение, - Румпельштильцхен медленно провел подушечкой пальца вниз по ее щеке, выговаривая каждую букву так, словно это было сладкое, липкое и тягучее лакомство. Самодовольно.

С невнятным звуком, в котором легко можно было расслышать "да, отвращение", Белль оттолкнула его от себя и направилась к замку. От ее слабой атаки он, жутко хихикая, сделал пару театральных шагов назад, и у Белль выступили на глазах слезы. Она чуть ли не бегом влетела в двери замка, которые распахнулись от одного ее прикосновения. Но, пересекая порог, девушка все же обернулась.

Румпельштильцхен остался у ворот. Ухватившись за прутья на высоте своей головы, он уперся лбом в холодный металл. Белль смотрела, как он три раза изо всех сил пнул по основанию ворот. Вокруг него дождем осыпались сосульки и снег.

Задохнувшись, Белль подхватила мокрые юбки и бросилась вверх по лестнице.

Первым делом ей нужно было снять платье. Оно насквозь пропиталось тем, что еще совсем недавно было человеком, и от одной мысли об этом молодой женщине вновь стало нехорошо. Она заперла дверь в свои покои на замок (хотя, чем это поможет, если Румпельштильцхен все же вздумает перестать чтить ее пожелания?), и принялась чуть ли не срывать с себя юбки, а затем окровавленный лиф и чулки. Лишь нижнее белье оказалось неиспорченным. На нижней сорочке виднелся порез и кровавые пятна, которые просочились даже до корсета.

Оставив все вещи валяться бесформенной кучей на ковре в спальне, Белль закрылась в ванной и принялась отскребать каждый дюйм кожи на теле, чтобы быть точно уверенной - ни одна капля жуткой «воды» больше нигде не останется на ней, как и кровавые пятна.

Это немного успокоило девушку, хотя, пока она отмывалась, из горла вырывались болезненные сухие всхлипы. Выбравшись из ванны и завернувшись в полотенца, Белль больше не дрожала и не боялась, что опорожнит желудок при малейшей провокации. Устроившись на краешке медной ванны, она отогнула мягкую махровую ткань и прикоснулась к тому месту, где раньше была рана.

Магия Румпельштильцхена не оставила ни единого следа. Даже шрама.

Превратить человека в воду, а затем залечить кровоточащую рану, будто этого никогда и не было... Белль вновь плотно завернулась в полотенце и обняла себя за плечи. То, что случилось в городе, было еще слишком свежо в памяти, как и их брачная ночь, нежданными яркими вспышками пронизывающая сознание. Будет ли она так же отчетливо помнить эту теплую, словно кровь, воду на своей коже, как и первый поцелуй мужа, навсегда врезавшийся в память?

Ее тело помнило и то, как Румпельштильцхен впервые взял ее. Помнило отсутствие боли и неловкость от непонимания происходящего; его рваные вздохи, звучавшие так близко возле лица. Не так уж много моментов ее жизни оставляли в памяти столь острые и живые зарубки. Ни слабые крики матери в родах, ни атаки огров на стены города, когда весь замок дрожал и рушился вокруг нее, не были в их числе. Белль помнила их, но без этих безжалостных подробностей. Эти воспоминания, естественно, наполняли девушку эмоциями, но при этом не заставляли чувствовать себя так, будто она переживает случившееся снова и снова.

Белль вздрогнула, вдруг осознав, что вся ее чистая одежда по прежнему висит на кухне и сушится над огнем. Молодая женщина могла бы надеть свою ночную сорочку и свежее нижнее белье, но если она не готова была вновь накидывать на себя мокрый плащ, ей придется решиться и выйти в таком виде наружу, надеясь, что Румпельштильцхен не воспримет это как приглашение с ее стороны.

Что на него нашло? На какое-то мгновение, там, в карете, Белль показалось, что он может взять ее силой, не обращая внимания на то, согласна она или нет. Она могла бы принять его утешения в тот момент, или даже нежный поцелуй, но девушка почти не узнала своего мужа в человеке, который возник в дверях городской ратуши и едва не приплясывал в предвкушении кровопролития.

Казнь через повешенье была ужасна.

Румпельштильцхен не лгал безымянному мужчине - смерть от удушения в петле нельзя было назвать гуманной. Если только веревка не успеет сломать шею в момент падения тела. Белль видела три подобных казни, стоя рядом с отцом. В первый раз она смотрела с непонимающим детским трепетом, во второй - уткнулась в одежду отца и позволила ему закрыть ей уши, пока возня на виселице не утихла. В третий раз, спустя год или два, она нашла в себе силы с уверенностью сжать руку отца, и вечером нежно поцеловала его в щеку, пытаясь даровать прощенье, которое - она знала - он так жаждал.

Но в ее довольно-таки скромном жизненном опыте не было ни одного случая, когда хоть кто-нибудь издевался над приговоренным к смерти или похвалялся убийством. Единственное, что не давало покоя Румпельштильцхену, было то, что он не мог убить того человека еще раз, и при этом гораздо более жестоко. А затем он возжелал ее.

Это было... ужасно.

Белль вытащила тяжелый халат из сундука и натянула чулки, обув ноги в туфельки, которые носила вместе со своим золотым платьем. Она осторожно переступила через разбросанные по полу вещи, зная, что их все равно придется собрать и постирать. Но сейчас девушка была не в состоянии приняться за эту работу. Она ловила себя на мысли, что может в отвращении бросить всю эту одежду в горящий камин.

Белль недовольно отметила, что когда она отперла дверь и вышла на лестницу, сердце ее забилось чаще. Но ведь нельзя же провести остаток своих дней в страхе от встреч с собственным мужем, так что и сейчас не следует начинать бояться его! В то же время, она будет рада не видеться с ним вновь до тех пор, пока его настроение не изменится, и Белль не увидит хотя бы намек на знакомого ей доброго возлюбленного в этих темных и страшных глазах.

Спускаясь на кухню, девушка мысленно прокручивала в голове это слово. Возлюбленный. Это было слово, часто встречающееся ей в книгах, которые она читала, будучи еще совсем ребенком. Оно намекало на нечто большее, чем невинные поцелуи руки юной девы и встречи при луне, но раньше оно никогда не значило для Белль то, о чем она знала сейчас. Страсть, общность, покорность, смех и наслаждение - те интимные моменты, которые они разделяли друг с другом. В книгах возлюбленные становились мужьями, а жены – матерями. Одно совершенно естественно перетекало в другое. Но теперь Белль обнаружила, что и мужья могут стать возлюбленными, а жены, вроде нее, могут и не стать матерями.

Не то, чтобы она думала, будто детские рассказы были сущей правдой от и до. Конечно, нет. Но они, похоже, обманули ее ожидания от брака, который на деле оказался совсем не таким простым и понятным. Возлюбленный может оказаться воображаемым незнакомцем, а жена, как это было с Белль, - чувствовать себя еще совсем ребенком.

Девушка не заметила каких-либо признаков Румпельштильцхена, пока пробиралась на кухню. Он предупреждал ее, что бывает время, когда его лучше оставить одного, не так ли? Помнится, тогда она не согласилась с ним, но теперь девушка видела своеобразную мудрость в таком положении вещей. Возможно, бывает время, когда он является не самой подходящей компанией для кого-либо? Нежный мужчина, который так дорожит супругой в спальне, будет очень огорчен (когда придет в себя), если расстроит ее, однако же, он все равно останется тем же мужчиной, который пытал незнакомца, а затем убил его. Тем же мужчиной, который так бессердечно жаждал ее после всего, что случилось, и насмехался над ее несчастьем; кто, проявляя свой жестокий нрав, вымещал бессильную злость на воротах.

Белль нашла свое рабочее платье, юбку и сорочку чистыми и сложенными на стуле, возле огня. Наверняка это Румпельштильцхен позаботился о них после того, как переодел ее в золотое платье - забрал грязную мокрую одежду и снова сделал ее годной для носки. Были ли они здесь, когда она снимала свои вещи с сушилки этим утром, или он вспомнил о них только сейчас?

Белль уселась на стул, прямо с ворохом еще теплой одежды на коленях, и уставилась в огонь. Ее народ знал совсем мало о магии, кроме тех мест, где она появлялась естественным путем. На их границе располагался целебный источник. Поговаривали, что он был настолько мощным, что многие великие войска сражались за право обладать им. На памяти живущих сейчас он был в состоянии лишь облегчить лихорадку на пару часов или чуть лучше очистить рану - совершенно мелкая магия, которая вот-вот исчезнет с лица земли. Белль стало интересно, а знал ли Румпельштильцхен об источнике, когда армии воевали за него много лет тому назад. 

Он излечил ее рану одним лишь прикосновением. Девушка приложила руку к этому месту, вспоминая странное ощущение, возникшее от воздействия его магии. Поверхностная рана, как он сказал, поэтому за исцеление от нее потребуется вполне умеренная плата. И все же Белль предпочла бы, чтобы он спросил ее мнения, как поступал раньше, когда девушка была ранена. Когда она серьезно пострадала, принесенные им лекарства и снадобья стоили ей меньше, чем его собственная магия. Заживляющая мазь и пара швов помогли бы ничуть не хуже от такого пореза, и за это она бы не была ничего должна.

Время будто прекратило свой бег для девушки, сидящей возле камина и наблюдавшей за умиротворяющими огненными лепестками. И этого времени хватило, чтобы успокоиться. Сменить боль и гордый гнев на глухую печаль, а также осознать, что она скучала по нему. У Румпельштильцхена была и другая сторона. Он был тем, кто ласкал ее так, будто не имел на это права и подавлял свои желания в страхе перед ее презрением; кто согревал ее ноги своими, вместо того, чтобы сделать это с помощью магии, или, в конце концов, купить ей шерстяные носки; темный маг, который лелеял ее невежественную невинность, но в то же время наслаждался ее тягой к знаниям и открытиям глубин собственной страсти. Этот заботливый муж иногда исчезал, и Белль скучала по нему еще больше, когда он прятался в свой покрытый закостенелыми чешуйками панцирь и вел себя так, будто никогда и не бывал другим.

Почувствовав легкую тошноту, она встала, чтобы подогреть себе немного молока и отрезать пару кусочков хлеба. Также она взяла последнее яблоко и съела его возле камина, аккуратно счищая кожуру ножом. Детская игра, которой она забавлялась, когда подросла настолько, чтобы есть при помощи ножа - сделать длинную и тонкую непрерывную спираль из яблочной шкурки перед тем, как насладиться самим фруктом.

Яблоки в здешних краях отличались по вкусу от тех, что любила девушка - они были более сладкими и мягкими, и это различие невольно еще больше увеличило тоску по родному дому. 

Белль бросила виноватый взгляд на стол, где лежало ее недописанное письмо отцу. Вчера она не могла подобрать правильных слов. Сегодня же ей казалось неправильным даже то, что уже было написано. Она не позволит своему несчастному состоянию и путанице в голове придать письму соответствующий оттенок, который наверняка огорчит и расстроит отца. Ее сомнения и страхи не найдут места на этом пергаменте, как не найдут его и своеобразные аспекты ее замужества, сделавшие девушку счастливой.

Но, так или иначе, это надо было сделать. Откладывать написание ответа отцу было жестоко, в особенности, если единственное, что останавливало ее - была жалость к самой себе. Поставив кружку теплого молока на стол, Белль отложила недописанное письмо в сторону и разгладила ладонью чистый лист пергамента. Ей нужно было больше бумаги, но все, что она купила, осталось лежать на мостовой, когда Румпельштильцхен поспешно увел ее прочь. Эта расточительность расстраивала девушку.

Раз у нее остался один-единственный чистый лист, придется постараться, чтобы эта попытка была последней. С этой простой истиной на уме, Белль сняла с сушилки теплую шаль, накинула на плечи поверх своего халата и приступила к написанию письма отцу.

Когда появилось ощущение цели и необходимости, вызванное чувством вины из-за задержки с ответом, писать стало намного легче. Жертвуя своим каллиграфическим почерком в угоду потоку мыслей, она выводила ровные буквы, рассказывая отцу о том, что Румпельштильцхен был хорошим мужем, внимательным к ней во всех отношениях. Большего о своем браке она сказать не осмелилась - только намек, но отцу наверняка не терпится узнать, хорошо ли относятся к его дочери. Даже если бы она посчитала, что вправе рассказать ему об этом, Белль сомневалась, что тот поверит в то, что Румпельштильцхен дарил ей наслаждение вместо боли. Отец видел Темного мага таким, каким он был сегодня в городе - напыщенным и высокомерным от осознания собственной власти, наслаждающимся непринужденным запугиванием людей вокруг.

Сейчас отец очень одинок в родном замке. Лишенный теплых объятий дочери, общения с ней, он считает, что Белль вышла замуж за жестокого и эгоистичного мужчину, потребовавшего себе красавицу в качестве платы за свои услуги. Разве смогут несколько сдержанных предложений облегчить его боль и тревогу?

Конечно нет.

У Белль уже не осталось больше сил на слезы, однако горло сдавил плотный комок, и сглотнуть его оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Она написала о своих экспериментах в области приготовления пищи и уборки, постаравшись передать гордость и удовлетворение от своих результатов, приписав, что муж вовсе не заставляет ее делать все это. Преданность мужу боролась в ней с тем, что по-настоящему хотелось сказать в письме. Все же не стоит подрывать его репутацию, рассказывая о том, что вопреки его возражением, она взяла на себя обязанности по хозяйству, пусть даже это и вызвало бы у отца улыбку.

Наконец, она написала, что обязательно навестит его, как только все уляжется, и что Румпельштильцхен заверил, что не станет препятствовать в этом ее стремлении. Она долго раздумывала над тем, в какие слова облачить свои мысли, чувствуя себя непривычно виноватой - ведь она знала о том, что может в любой момент вернуться домой, и не предпринимала при этом никаких попыток покинуть мужа.

Дело было не в том, что Румпельштильцхъен хотел, чтобы она осталась. И даже, если быть до конца честной с самой собой, не в лояльности к собственному мужу. Она сама взвалила на себя бремя этого брака и сделает все возможное, чтобы он оказался удачным. Нельзя порываться бежать домой каждый раз, как ее одолеет тоска по родным краям или по отцу. Теперь ее жизнь была здесь, рядом с Румпельштильцхеном, и это - навсегда.

Наконец, закончив письмо, Белль поставила подпись внизу и отправилась мыть стеклянную ручку. Плеснув себе в лицо водой, девушка вспомнила, что на ней был только ночной халат, и с охапкой одежды поспешила в комнату для стирки, чтобы переодеться. Шелковые золотые туфельки глупо смотрелись поверх толстых чулков, но Белль решила это проигнорировать. Главное, что ей снова было удобно, комфортно и тепло, как только она опять повязала сверху шаль.

Поднявшись наверх, девушка увидела свое брошенное мокрое платье, которым надо было заняться. Но от мысли, что к нему надо прикоснуться, по телу прошла дрожь. Так себя вести было глупо и непрактично, кроме того совсем на нее не похоже. Белль, покрепче сжав зубы, отнесла большую корзину к себе в комнату и собрала в нее все грязные вещи. Юбки были мокрые из-за обычной воды. Как и лиф – испачкан обычной кровью. Испытываемый ею ужас от того, как эти вода и кровь оказались на одежде, не должен стать помехой здравому смыслу и небольшой стирке. 

Домашняя работа вновь заняла слишком много времени, но Белль удалось тщательно отстирать свои вещи и повесить их сушиться над огнем, самой при этом не оказаться мокрой с ног до головы, как это случалось ранее. Собственные достижения подняли девушке настроение, и она вспомнила, что Румпельштильцхен должен вскоре присоединится к ней за чаем. Придет ли он? Скорчив гримасу, Белль предположила, что нет. Он выглядел столь разгневанным, когда сбрасывал снег с внешних ворот.

Разгневанным на нее?

Белль знала, что не сделала ничего, что разозлило бы его, но, в любом случае, нельзя не признать, что гнев сам по себе был наименее рациональной и логичной из человеческих эмоцией. Она вспомнила Гастона, когда он попытался поцеловать ее - как он несколько дней дулся из-за отказа, делая вид, что его вовсе не интересует ее общество. Неужели Румпельштильцхена тоже привел в ярость ее отказ? Как такое было возможно, если он знал - стоит ему (настоящему, тихому и нежному) прийти к ней, и она даст мужу все, что он только пожелает?

Девушка закусила губу, намазывая мед на два больших куска хлеба. А знал ли он это? Прошлой ночью она также отказала ему, когда супруг попытался доставить ей удовольствие новым способом. И разве она когда-либо говорила ему, что с радостью откроет ему объятия только ради его наслаждения, как он иногда поступал в отношении нее? Нет. Нет, она никогда не говорила ничего подобного, ведь в этом не было необходимости. Их страсть была взаимной. Это казалось очевидным.

Последние цветки ромашки отправились в чайник, и Белль обнаружила, что этот напиток имеет приятное свойство успокаивать нервы. Было бы просто здорово, если бы такой же эффект чай оказывал и на мужа. В Румпельштильцхене часто проявлялось странное нервозное возбуждение, когда он становился этим неприятным приплясывающим существом… Возможно, эту вторую натуру можно как-то успокоить, унять, вместе с его ядовитыми и язвительными речами? Больше всего девушке не нравились именно его слова - ответная жестокость, сочащаяся презрением, как будто маг считал весь остальной мир ниже себя.

Вероятно, так оно и было. Когда он смотрел на жену этим пустым, холодным взглядом, то напоминал девушке ястреба, парящего высоко в небе, откуда все кажется мелким и незначительным. Добычей.

Белль скоротала время до четырех, читая поваренную книгу, которую дала ей Рен, после чего заварила чай и съела свою еду в одиночестве. Несмотря на испытываемое облегчение от того, что Румпельштильцхен не пожелал присоединиться к ней, девушка все равно ощущала себя уязвленной. Она мало о чем просила мужа, и практически не стесняла его жизнь своим присутствием, поэтому один раз в день составить ей компанию за едой - не такая уж большая просьба человека, который был ему вовсе не чужим. Все-таки она была его женой! 

В любом случае письмо домой было уже написано и готово к отправке, и Белль надеялась сделать это сегодня. Поэтому девушка решила просто взять поднос, и самой прийти к Румпельштильцхену , чтобы попросить того помочь с доставкой.

Поднимаясь по лестнице в башню мага, красавица сообразила, что будет чувствовать себя крайне глупо, если его там не окажется. Не могла же она разыскивать его по всему замку! С другой стороны, можно было оставить поднос в его лаборатории, так что он будет знать - Белль по-прежнему думала и заботилась о своем муже. 

Добравшись до последнего, самого неудобного лестничного пролета, девушка почувствовала нервозность, и ей пришлось напомнить себе, что на этот раз никто не запрещал ей искать своего мужа. Приготовившись к любым возможным неприятным вещам, ожидавшим ее со стороны Темного, Белль выдохнула и преодолела оставшиеся несколько ступеней. Румпельштильцхен тихо сидел за своей прялкой с длинной глиняной трубкой в зубах и разбирал пряжу. Он казался невероятно занятым и не поднял головы, но Белль была уверена - он слышал шаги на лестнице так же, как и звон чайного сервиза на подносе в ее руках.

Когда Румпельштильцхен все же поднял глаза, показывая, что заметил присутствие жены, на его лице застыло тщательно контролируемое нейтральное выражение. Подражая его примеру чрезмерной занятости, Белль с деловитой суетливостью отнесла поднос к дальнему краю стола, осторожно поставила свою ношу и, стоя спиной к магу, принялась без всякой на то необходимости переставлять чашки, заварочный чайник и тарелки.

\- Ты пропустил наш чай, - сказала девушка, когда уже больше не могла молчать, не чувствуя себя при этом крайне глупо, - поэтому я принесла его сюда, - собственная наигранная веселость казалась слишком очевидной, но кто-то должен был сделать первый шаг, чтобы вернуть мир между ними. У нее получалось справляться со своими эмоциями не лучше, чем притвориться, что это дается ей легко.

\- Спасибо, - голос Румпельштильцхена стал ниже и глубже, однако в нем все еще слышалась суровость, отчего сердце Белль упало. Она развернулась к нему лицом и сложила руки на груди. Он отставил в сторону корзину с пряжей и сунул в рот курительную трубку, после чего на мгновение выдержал ее взгляд, а потом уставился на ее туфельки, которые не подходили к остальному наряду.

\- Запри сегодня дверь и вытащи из замочной скважины ключ.

\- Я тебя не боюсь, - жарко возразила она, но тут же поняла, что сказала неправду, когда он вскочил на ноги, сбросив с колен расчески для пряжи. Те со стуком свалились на пол. Это движение заставило сердце девушки забиться где-то в области горла.

\- А следовало бы, - сказал он глухо. - У меня есть дела, из-за которых я буду отсутствовать какое-то время. Я покину замок с первыми лучами солнца. И сегодня ночью ты запрешь дверь в свою спальню.

Значит, он вновь уезжает. Белль вспомнила долгие дни, холодные ночи и возвращение домой, которое было совсем недобрым. И в этот раз он намеревался ускользнуть, пока она будет заперта в своей комнате, так что ему не придется даже утруждать себя простым "до свидания"?

\- И как бы это помогло, если бы ты решил войти? - она попыталась говорить сердито, но что-то удержало ее. Он боялся, что может совершить что-то совершенно непростительное, и все же сейчас они разговаривали друг с другом лицом к лицу, и какой бы демон не выбрался сегодня из тьмы его души, Румпельштильцхен будет ему повелителем так долго, сколько сам пожелает.

\- Запертая дверь защитит тебя, - сказал он, - а теперь, пожалуйста, уходи.

\- Все это из-за того, что я отказала тебе, находясь в страхе за свою жизнь после того, что произошло в городе? - Белль не смогла скрыть своего разочарования и обиды. Она схватила свое письмо и протянула магу.

\- Для моего отца, - Румпельштильцхен взял его с коротким кивком. - Я не собираюсь прятаться от собственного мужа, - сказала ему девушка, уже развернувшись, чтобы уйти. - Я не отвергну тебя, если ты решишь прийти ко мне. И если ты намереваешься причинить мне боль, закрытые двери не смогут удерживать меня в безопасности вечно.

А если он действительно причинит ей боль, сможет ли она когда-нибудь простить его? Если честно, Белль не знала ответа на этот вопрос.

\- Белль, - его голос, напряженный и тихий, остановил девушку, уже стоящую на верхних ступенях лестницы, - я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Никогда. Но намерения не имеют значения, - тихо добавил он.

\- Нет, это не так, - она оглянулась через плечо и увидела побелевшие костяшки его пальцев, сжавшихся на ободе колеса. Он смотрел на нее со смесью разочарования и непонимания, но ярости там не было. Как и не было ликования, насмешки или злобы, но он все еще смотрел на нее так, будто их разделяла пропасть. Он казался недостижимым. 

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, прилагая усилия для того, чтобы голос звучал твердо, - за то, что отправишь письмо.

Румпельштильцхен посмотрел вниз на пергамент в своей руке, будто позабыв, что держал его рядом с трубкой.

\- Да, - нахмурившись, бросил он, - конечно, - трубка снова оказалась у него во рту, и маг глубоко затянулся терпким дымом. Он дважды моргнул, и словно часть дистанции, разделявшей их, исчезла. Румпельштильцхен снова казался обычным человеком, и Белль не смогла бы объяснить эти метаморфозы. Девушка даже не почувствовала привычного покалывающего изменения в воздухе, которое она связывала с физическими ощущениями от его волшебства и изменчивого настроения.

\- Спасибо за чай, - он говорил медленно и сосредоточенно, будто вспоминая, каково это - быть вежливым и нежным. Было ли это на самом деле столь сложно? Было ли действительно это лишь маской, которую он носил, чтобы скрыть презрительное существо внутри?

\- Как долго ты будешь отсутствовать? - Белль почувствовала еще один болезненный укол, задавая этот вопрос. Она не хотела, чтобы он уходил, и уж тем более не желала ссориться с ним. Как и оставаться в Темном Замке одна. 

\- Несколько дней, - Румпельштильцхен вновь поднес трубку ко рту, выпустив небольшое белое облачко дыма. Оно медленно поплыло в сторону открытого окна.

\- Ты уезжаешь из-за меня? - последнее слово застряло у нее в горле, выдавая расстроенные чувства, отчего девушка стыдливо отвернулась. Но все же она хотела услышать его ответ. Если она своими действиями выгоняла его на несколько дней из собственного дома, значит Белль полностью провалилась как в роли жены, так и в роли хозяйки. С этим непременно следовало что-то делать.

\- Нет, - в его голосе звучало легкое удивление, даже обида, и Белль испытала облегчение. - Я собираюсь узнать, кто послал нашего смертоносного друга. Это не первый подобный случай. И я этого больше не допущу, так же как не позволю, чтобы кто-либо угрожал моей жене.

В интонациях его голоса вновь слышалась холодная ярость, и Белль молча кивнула, прикусив язык. Она хотела расспросить Румпельштильцхена о многом, например о том, почему он смертельно проклял того мужчину, вместо того, чтобы просто остановить его или временно лишить сознания. И тогда, получив от него все ответы, Белль перестанет страшиться собственного мужа, который находит извращенное удовольствие в убийстве людей.

Но она не стала задавать вопросов, боясь услышать ответы на них.

\- Тогда, безопасной дороги, - слабо сказала девушка, с трудом дождавшись его кивка, прежде чем начать спускаться по винтовой лестнице.

Белль занялась уборкой на кухне. Ей еще предстояло научиться резать хлеб так, чтобы не рассыпать вокруг множество крошек. На данный момент она уже умела нарезать ровные кусочки, которые не ломались, когда их начинали намазывать маслом. 

Когда кухня была начисто подметена, а чайные принадлежности - вымыты и высушены, Белль, удобно устроившись у горящего камина, позволила себе вечернюю передышку с книжкой. Поваренная книга Рен выглядела очень старой и хранила на себе множество признаков частого использования в течение многих лет. Обложка была потрескавшейся и надорванной, страницы - пухлыми и неровными от того, что когда-то, видимо, оказались насквозь мокрыми, а затем тщательно высушенными. Заметки и указания дозировок различных ингредиентов растянулись на множество страниц. Некоторые из них можно было разобрать с трудом, в то время как другие казались совсем недавно написанными. Книга смотрелась весьма потрепанной; между пожелтевшими страницами периодически попадались засушенные листья и цветы, пахнущие травами и временем. Белль влюбилась в нее с первого взгляда.

Более того, здесь было гораздо больше объяснений и инструкций, чем в "Про очаг и плиту", где предполагалось, что женщина уже должна была знать, как управляться с подобными вещами. Она решилась попробовать приготовить еще одно рагу, раз Румпельштильцхен все равно в отъезде. Тушеного мяса вполне хватит на несколько дней, и даже если затея вновь окажется неудачной, рядом не будет никого, кто бы стал над ней из-за этого потешаться.

Да, решительно сказала себе Белль, рывком захлопнув книгу. Она воспользуется отсутствием мужа, чтобы научиться делать рагу, а потом, когда тот вернется, она удивит его своими кулинарными успехами.

К тому же, очень вероятно, что к тому времени он будет пребывать в более благодушном настроении. Девушка всем сердцем надеялась на это, поднимаясь к себе в комнату. После пережитого в городе ужаса, она как никогда была бы рада ощутить успокаивающее тепло мужского тела подле себя. Белль чувствовала себя в безопасности рядом с ним. Но сохранится ли это ощущение, если сегодня он придет к ней? 

Больше всего на свете она хотела примирения с мужем после ссоры. Девушка жаждала простить его за произнесенные недобрые слова. Доказать Румпельштильцхену, что она не та, кто легкомысленно обещает свою преданность всем подряд; что она не откажется от мужа только из-за того, что не одобряет его поведение.

Но он причинил ей боль, в очередной раз воспользовавшись моментом ее сомнений и несчастья, как будто даже хотел, чтобы она отвергла его и призналась, что он вызывает в ней отвращение с первой минуты их встречи. Если он и вправду ожидал от нее такого, размышляла Белль, готовясь ко сну, упрямо оставив дверь нараспашку, то даже представить сложно, насколько он одинок. Как он мог вообще когда-нибудь довериться кому-то, не говоря уж о том, чтобы отдать свое сердце?

У самой Белль в сердце было слишком мало места для недоверия. Даже папа говорил, что она слишком доверчива и наивна. Но никто прежде никогда не предавал её. Она не была ни с кем достаточно близка, за исключением разве что отца, Лотты, и вот теперь еще Румпельштильцхена. Благодаря этому девушке никогда раньше не доводилось испытывать последствия настоящего предательства. Тем не менее, Румпельштильцхен каждый раз отчасти предавал жену, наслаждаясь ее сомнениями. Она отдала ему всю себя, и Белль оскорбляло, что он делал вид, будто не замечал этого.

Задув свечи и забравшись в постель, она поняла, что, видимо, именно поэтому ей и было так больно. Да, легкая тянущая боль зарождалась в груди, когда она думала о резких словах мужа. Ожидая, когда ноги согреются, и медленно проваливаясь в сон, Белль думала о том, что, наверное, эта жалящая боль - первые отдаленные предвестники разбитого сердца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Evgeniyaa, Rasswetta, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	28. Нарушенный порядок вещей

Проснувшись на следующий день, девушка увидела корзину, стоящую подле кровати.

Несмотря на беспокоящие ее кошмары, сон Белль был глубоким. Несколько секунд ее мысли оставались приятно пустыми, а тело, укрытое ворохом одеял, - согретым. При виде корзины, она сонно моргнула, но не предприняла никаких попыток изучить содержимое. Это была одна из тех вещиц Румпельштильцхена, в которых он обычно хранил солому. Корзина была покрыта темным шелковым платком, скрывавшим внутри несколько предметов.

Вновь подарки? Белль села на постели и огляделась по сторонам в надежде, что муж был где-то поблизости и просто ждал, когда она, наконец, проснется и увидит его сюрприз. Но нет. Она была в комнате одна, а солнце уже достаточно высоко висело в небе. Румпельштильцхен говорил, что уйдет с первыми лучами... Лучшим подарком стал бы он сам здесь, рядом с нею, готовый к примирению, но даже понимание того, что он заходил к ней, пока Белль спала, принесло немного облегчения. По крайней мере, в последние минуты перед уходом его мысли были о ней.

Не было ли с ее стороны излишне эгоистичным так думать? Но ведь она позволила себе эти мысли только потому, что муж проявил внимательность по отношению к ней! Если бы он вел себя так с самого начала, посещая девушку только ради того, чтобы зачать наследника, его поведение не казалось бы сейчас столь странным. Брак часто объединял двух совершенно разных людей, чьи миры редко пересекались, даже если фактически супруги жили под одной крышей. Вряд ли сама Белль имела право ожидать от их семейного союза теплоты и взаимопонимания. И все же, хотя бы иногда, но эти качества присутствовали в их супружеской жизни, и девушка чувствовала себя обманутой, когда те внезапно исчезали. Она хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен думал о ней, стремился к ней, скучал по ней во время своих отлучек.

Белль едва не расплакалась вновь, увидев овчину, которой он укрыл ей ноги. Она чувствовала, что за последние две недели замужества пролила больше дурацких слез, чем за все время своего детства. Всхлип, который девушка так старалась подавить, проводя ладонью по мягкому ворсу, был скорее от облегчения, чем от чего-либо другого - облегчения, что Румпельштильцхен оставил знак своих теплых чувств, даже если и проделал это незаметно, во время ее сна.

Рассмеявшись над собой, Белль подтянула корзину к себе поближе подняла платок.

Она сразу узнала магическую коробочку, которая лежала там, и на этот раз смех ее был вызван иным облегчением. Она сможет получить ответ от отца! Рядом лежал свиток из тонкой бумаги. Не пергамента, а именно гладкой, твердо спрессованной бумаги с восхитительно ровными краями. Румпельштильцхен обернул свиток длинной золотой нитью и повязал ее изящным бантом. Кроме того, к нему прилагался еще один листок из все той же прекрасной бумаги, свернутый пополам, и Белль разглядела с обратной стороны текст. Разворачивая лист, она боролась попеременно со смехом и слезами, размышляя о том, что же написал ее муж. Это оказалось всего-навсего коротенькой запиской.

Почерк Румпельштильцхена был косым и слегка неуклюжим. Каждый росчерк пера казался неаккуратным, но в то же время весь документ в целом скорее был свидетельством его экспрессивной натуры, чем неряшливости.

Он не обратился к ней по имени и не подписался, однако девушка сообразила, что в этом не было необходимости - ведь она была единственной живой душой, находящейся в замке, и уж точно единственной, кто спал в постели, рядом с которой маг оставил свое послание.

_Обменивайся с отцом одним письмом за раз. Не помещай в коробку ничего другого. Магия также будет работать и в мое отсутствие. Думаю, бумага тебе пригодится._

_Я постараюсь приложить еще больше усилий, чтобы заслужить такую жену, как ты._

_Даю слово._

Белль еще долго продолжала смотреть на скупые, неровные строчки. Румпельштильцхен уже говорил о том, что должен заслужить ее, будто она была и не женой ему вовсе, а кем-то, кто находился вне его досягаемости. Там, где она готова была бескорыстно отдавать, он искал возможность осилить лишь ему известную «цену», но стоило ей заколебаться...

Она провела пальцами по коробке, пытаясь справиться с искушением и не поднять крышку. Отец только-только получил ее письмо, отправленное прошлой ночью, так что маловероятно, что в ящике девушку уже ждет ответ. Ей удалось успешно противостоять искушению до тех пор, пока она не оделась и не причесалась, приготовившись встретить новый день. Но к тому времени глупая надежда стала совершенно невыносимой.

Как Белль и ожидала, коробка была пуста. Если девушка правильно поняла Румпельштильцхена, то она сможет поместить в ящик новое письмо только после того, как вынет оттуда ответ отца. Он настолько верил ей, что разрешил отправить письмо без предварительного прочтения? Белль все еще не хотела писать отцу что-либо, что не готова была бы показать мужу, но она ценила этот своеобразный жест доверия больше, чем любой из его подарков. Причин сомневаться в его чувствах не было, несмотря на то, что после их свадьбы едва ли прошел и месяц; доверие Румпельштильцхена завоевать было крайне нелегко.

Белль не могла не задуматься над тем, не слишком ли сама она легко выказывает свое расположение к мужу, вспомнив при этом о его отвратительных поступках. Но что еще оставалось ей делать, чтобы не идти вразрез с собственной натурой? Прятаться у себя в комнате, отказываться смотреть дальше его неприглядной внешности и тосковать до самой смерти о жизни, которой пришлось пожертвовать? И какой тогда в этом был бы смысл? Зачем выбирать гарантированное несчастье, когда можно попытаться стать кузнецом собственного счастья? 

Несмотря на возможность жить поближе к дому и иметь полноценное домашнее хозяйство, которым надо управлять, у Белль не было причин думать, что брак с Гастоном мог бы стать более удачным. Его привлекательная внешность никогда не интересовала девушку, и он сам всегда смотрел на нее со смесью раздражения и тревоги, стоило ей начать озвучивать свое мнение перед лицом важных господ или, не дай Бог, показать, что она умнее его самого. Она никогда не видела в его руках не то что книги, а даже простого письма. Сам он очень часто подшучивал и дразнил ее, когда заставал погруженной в чтение. После их помолвки, в процессе ухаживания, Гастон слишком часто похвалялся собой и совершенно не интересовался нареченной. Когда выпадала такая возможность, он вел себя крайне напыщенно и горделиво, будто красавица досталась ему в качестве трофея, и не выказывал никаких теплых чувств по отношению к будущей жене.

Румпельштильцхен же, по-своему, в своей мрачной и неохотной манере, осыпал ее вниманием еще даже до того, как познакомился поближе. Его любопытство и желание разгадать девушку не знали границ. И это открыло Белль глаза на то, кем могут быть друг для друга мужчина и женщина, если позволят взаимному доверию поселиться в своих сердцах. Она хотела этого для себя - узнать не только физическую страсть, но и настоящую дружбу, взаимопонимание. Познать счастье, которое дает осознание того, что она желанна.

Погруженная в эти мысли, Белль отнесла коробочку вниз и выделила для нее почетное место в центре кухонного стола. Может это и глупо, держать шкатулку поблизости, но в ней содержалась возможность быть ближе к папе, а также напоминание о том, что таким образом Румпельштильцхен проявляет свою заботу и внимание к супруге.

Едва ли не с головой забравшись в один из многочисленных шкафов с посудой, Белль занялась исследованием больших железных кухонных принадлежностей. До этого времени она справлялась при помощи лишь чайника и единственного маленького глиняного горшка, но, как оказалось, в шкафу хранилась куча всевозможной утвари: большие изогнутые ножи, ухваты, подставки и вертела. Всего этого хватило бы на приготовление целого пира. Если бы она была в состоянии контролировать огонь, Белль, возможно, задумалась бы об их использовании и раньше. Как бы то ни было, магия замка заставляла язычки огня весело плясать в очаге, не оставляя девушке другого выбора, кроме как на глаз определять нужное расстояние между горшками и открытым пламенем и надеяться на удачу. 

Не найдя ничего лучшего для своих целей, чем обычный котелок (учитывая то, что ей в одиночку вряд ли удалось бы поднять большую емкость, да еще и полную еды), Белль, доставая ингредиенты для приготовления рагу из чулана, принялась растерянно жевать кусочек небольшого твердого круглого сыра, купленный у девочки Лули. Ошкуренная тушка кролика выглядела такой же свежей, как и тогда, когда Белль увидела ее в первый раз, несколько недель назад. Морковь, картошка, турнепс и лук были твердыми и без гнили. Несмотря на то, что от наличия магии в еде девушке до сих пор было немного не по себе, не было совершенно никакого смысла отрицать ее очевидное удобство.

Обе поваренные книги - записи Рен и "Про очаг и плиту" - в один голос утверждали, что хорошая хозяйка должна постоянно держать в запасе горшок со съестным на все случаи жизни, но ни в одной из них не было детальных указаний насчет того, с чего следует начать. От домашних поваров Белль когда-то узнала, что мясные кости и нарезанные овощи должны томиться в медленно кипящем горшке, а получившийся в результате бульон нужно слить, чтобы добавить аромат и приятный привкус блюдам, вроде тех, что она намеревалась сегодня приготовить. До тех пор, пока она не научится достаточно сносно готовить дичь или крупные куски мяса, у нее не получится найти достаточное количество костей без напрасного расхода продуктов, не говоря уже о том, что муж едва ли вообще притрагивается к еде. Девушка решила отложить эту дилемму на потом и просто добавить в тушеное мясо немного чистой воды, смешанной с парой капель вина.

Помимо всего прочего, Белль обнаружила, что у нее есть все необходимое, и даже больше. Книга Рен предназначалась для поварихи, которой требовалось накормить целую семью с помощью минимального количества продуктов так, чтобы ничего не пропадало понапрасну. В течение часа или более, Белль сидела за кухонным столом, нарезая овощи и неуклюже разделывая кролика, периодически отвлекаясь на страницы замечательной книги. От мыслей обо всех тех кушаньях, которые она вскоре будет готовить, у Белль разыгрался аппетит, поэтому она заварила себе чаю с крапивой и доела вкусный кусочек сыра.

Добавлять ингредиенты в горшок пришлось методом проб и ошибок. Так, например, обваленное в муке мясо нужно было сперва слегка подрумянить, а лук должен был развариться… Белль сразу же поняла, что не рассчитала силу огня, когда все немного подгорело. И все же, несмотря на отсутствие практического опыта повара, получившееся блюдо восхитительно пахло. Белль, с поющим от радости сердцем, убрала горшочек подальше от пламени, добавила остальные овощи и долила свежей воды. Обе книги предупреждали, что тушеное мясо нельзя долго держать в кипящей воде. Оно должно медленно томиться и мягко булькать несколько часов, чтобы мясо стало нежным, а в соусе смешались ароматы и специи. Опять же, оценить расстояние между горшком и огнем было трудно. 

Белль то и дело садилась на стул у очага с раскрытой книгой Рен на коленях, или без всякой на то необходимости суетилась вокруг котла, висевшего на длинной ручке, до тех пор, пока ей это занятие не надоело. Взяв с собой тряпку, девушка спустилась вниз в гостиную, в надежде придать ей достойный вид, пока хозяин замка отсутствовал. До конца даже не осознавая это, Белль чувствовала, что, стирая пыль с этих особенных сокровищ мага в его присутствии, она может тем самым раздражать мужа. Ведь какими бы эти сокровища ни были ценными, они были пыльными. И с этим надо было что-то делать.

Белль начала уборку около двери, ведущей на кухню, и принялась медленно продвигаться от одного пьедестала к другому. У прялки Румпельштильцхена она опустилась на колени, чтобы собрать шелуху и завалявшиеся соломинки с ковра. Однако саму прялку Белль не решалась тронуть. Для Румпельштильцхена она была слишком ценной, личной вещью. Да и ею так часто пользовались, что прялка не имела просто никаких шансов запылиться. Стоя на коленях у возвышения, Белль отчетливо могла рассмотреть само колесо, его истертую и отполированную поверхность. Как часто и как долго он проводил время, сидя здесь и терпеливо создавая свое бесполезное золото?

Сморщив нос, Белль быстро прошлась перьевой щеткой по парочке гротескных кукол, стараясь не смотреть тем в глаза. Она никак не могла взять в толк, зачем ее мужу понадобилось держать деревянных кукол в числе его самых выдающихся приобретений. Разве что в них была какая-то магия? В любом случае, эти ужасные штуки будут долго преследовать девушку в кошмарах. Может, если она попросит, Румпельштильцхен уберет их в какое-нибудь не столь заметное место? Она видела, что другие трофеи пару раз менялись местами - иногда он приносил что-то новое и ставил на пьедестал, а предыдущая вещь тщательно пряталась в большую стеклянную витрину у дальней стены комнаты. Белль не слишком много внимания уделяла этим переменам, как и Румпельштильцхен - принадлежностям жены, но замок должен был стать ее домом, и девушка надеялась, что она, по крайней мере, имеет право на слово в отношении меблировки помещений общего пользования.

Принимал ли Румпельштильцхен когда-либо гостей? Белль вспомнила о том, как горожане оставили свои подарки у ворот. Муж попросту знал, что дары были там, и сходил за ними. Приблизился бы кто-нибудь к замку, если бы присутствие Румпельштильцхена действительно понадобилось бы в городе? 

Белль скользнула за пыльную портьеру, чтобы взглянуть на укрытый снегом сад и высокие стены вокруг замка. В отличие от замка, в котором она родилась, этот был сконструирован скорее для того, чтобы производить неизгладимое впечатление на окружающих, нежели в оборонительных целях. Но Белль не сомневалась - жилище Румпельштильцхена имеет отнюдь не один слой защиты.

Внизу царило полное запустение – мрачный, ветреный и снежный день. Девушка поспешно вернулась в комнату, чтобы продолжить вытирать пыль.

Опрокинув совок с мусором в горящий камин, Белль задумалась над тем, что сделает Румпельштильцхен в ответ на то, что она решит придвинуть второй стул к огню и добавит еще один - за обеденный стол. Были времена, когда ей было легко и свободно в его обществе, когда девушка была точно уверена - он рад ее присутствию рядом. Но бывали и случаи, когда он полностью закрывался от жены. Возможно, он не обрадуется, если она станет настаивать и посягать на его личное пространство. Что ж, по крайней мере, в спальне они нашли полное согласие - он был желанным гостем, и в свою очередь почитал и лелеял свою жену; один всегда поощрял прихоти другого, и какое-то время такая ситуация устраивала их обоих.

…какое-то время.

Хотела бы Белль понимать, каким образом им удалось разрушить это нежное взаимопонимание. Тому явно была причина, и не одна. Не только ее нежелание, когда он, встав на колени, целеустремленно дразнил ее большим пальцем. Не только его признание, что он не сможет подарить ей детей. Не только его издевательские речи. Не только его дрожь возбуждения в городе, когда он прижимал девушку к себе, уводя прочь с площади, а потом бездумно попытался задрать ее юбки в карете. Нет. Все это в сумме послужило причиной охлаждения между ними. 

Интересно, можно ли было избежать всего этого, если бы она позволила Румпельштильцхену поступить так, как ему хотелось, той ночью? Провели бы они ночь, предаваясь наслаждению, а она - в счастливом неведении?

Без детей.

Разум отказывался осознавать масштабы этого неожиданного отклонения от будущего, которое, как она всегда знала, ожидает ее. Выйти замуж за важного человека, дать ему наследников, сделать все на благо своего народа. Белль чувствовала себя дурочкой, предположив когда-то, что Румпельштильцхен ничем не будет отличаться от Гастона или любого другого ухажера. Румпельштильцхен, который твердил ей, снова и снова, что он не человек. Что он монстр. Его уверенность в том, что он недостоин ее объятий, и отсутствие ожиданий какого-либо согласия с ее стороны быть с таким мужем даже из чувства долга. Если бы он хотел сыновей, думала Белль, греясь возле камина, он бы прежде всего обязательно сделал это частью договора, связавшего их. Таков был его способ быть... точным.

Именно новизна такого будущего внушала ей отчаяние. По правде говоря, Белль боялась повторить судьбу своей матери, поэтому с тех пор, как достаточно повзрослела, чтобы это понимать, девушка стала воспринимать материнство, как сам факт уже рожденного ребенка. Только уход за ним, игры, первые шаги и первый смех... Пылкий рассказ Рен о том, как Румпельштильцхен нашел ее, вновь воскресил давно похороненные страхи девушки.

И все же Белль почувствовала намек на облегчение, услышав неожиданные новости о детях в их браке, и это заставило ее устыдиться собственных эмоций. Она хорошо понимала, что лучше не страшиться того, что никогда не произойдет, но все же. Это чувство - скрытая, нехорошая вина - не покидало, хотя и было тщательно спрятано.

Белль долго сидела в кресле у камина, позабыв о щетках и тряпках, лежавших у нее на коленях.

Когда Румпельштильцхен говорил о том, что сделал такой выбор, потому что она показалась ему достаточно сильной духом, чтобы выдержать эту жизнь, он имел в виду не только свое общество, но и вот такое уединение. Одиночество. И теперь девушка сомневалась, действительно ли она была готова к такой жизни? 

Двое одиноких людей, остающихся таковыми, даже находясь рядом друг с другом в этом огромном замке... Как вообще кто-то мог такое выдержать? Для Белль отсутствие мужа превращалось в бесконечные, тоскливые дни, где она, как могла, развлекала себя в одиночку.

Девушка надеялась, что со временем ей будут больше рады в Одстоуне, а люди, живущие в этом городе, будут приходить к ней за советом и помощью, как это часто бывало дома. 

Дома.

Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, не могла заставить изменить то, что было у нее на сердце. Несмотря на то, что она по-прежнему была на стороне своего мужа, Белль все же, положа руку на сердце, не могла воспринимать земли мага и его владения, как свой дом.

Отрезвленная этой мыслью, красавица отправилась на кухню, чтобы проверить кипящую воду в кастрюле и помешать ее содержимое. Горшок манил многообещающим запахом, который сулил сытный, съедобный обед. А затем, не в силах совладать с искушением, Белль подошла к ящику и подняла крышку.

Письма, ожидающего ее, там не было. Конечно же, нет.

Как и раньше, ее письмо будет тщательно проанализировано. Не говоря уже об ответе отца. Белль не сомневалась, что он думал о ней столь же часто, сколь и она. В конце концов, у нее была уверенность в том, что папа в безопасности, в то время как у него не было и этого. Но, возможно, ее более частые и регулярные ответы со временем успокоят сэра Морриса.

Она могла бы писать чаще, если бы не приходилось каждый раз тревожить Румпельштильцхена с просьбой доставить письмо. Хотя, она боялась вовсе не его недовольства. Совсем нет. Девушку смущал сам факт того, что он мог спутать ее тоску по дому с желанием сбежать...

Она расскажет отцу об этом ящике, который доставляет их письма друг другу, и, возможно, даже осмелиться написать и о других подарках своего мужа. Если бы он осыпал ее драгоценностями и безделушками с непристойными намеками, Белль не осмелилась бы рассказать об этом отцу. Но подарки мужа всегда были оригинальные, продуманные, со скрытым смыслом. Под стать ему самому.

Если она напишет папе о чудесной библиотеке и о простых, но милых подарках... о дорогой бумаге и теплой овчине, согревающей теперь ее ноги... если она расскажет ему все это, отец будет иметь представление о новой жизни своей дочери, и это успокоит его куда лучше, чем сотни или даже тысячи заверений о ее благополучии. Он должен знать, что пусть и таким способом, Румпельштильцхен заботится о своей жене.

Наступил полдень. Улыбающаяся Белль, которую переполняла гордость и хорошее настроение, попробовала свое тушеное мясо. Еще пару часов, и блюдо приобретет более тонкий вкус благодаря пропитке коричневого соуса. По крайней мере, так обещала книга Рен. Но уже сейчас, когда девушка пробовала свое варево, то оно оказалось на удивление вкусным. Получилось! Она решила отпраздновать это чашкой меда, который был подарен им на свадьбу, но прежде девушка накрыла кастрюлю крышкой и аккуратно убрала ее подальше от огня. Когда Румпельштильцхен вернется, она обязательно поговорит с ним о том, как заставить огонь в очаге стать обычным пламенем без всякой магии. И о печке. Ведь не зря он пообещал раздобыть для нее печку. И, если она достаточно хорошо научится готовить, возможно, супруг проявит большее желание составлять ей компанию за обедом?

Оставшийся день девушка изучала нижние этажи замка. Как и до этого, некоторые двери оставались закрытыми, и Белль решила их не трогать. Она провела много времени в комнате, отданной под хранение катушек с золотыми нитками. И, мягко говоря, порядка там было мало. Катушки громоздились в коробках, корзинах, комодах... А в одном углу просто были свалены кучей, поражавшей своими размерами.

Удивительно, но плоды собственного труда совершенно не заботили Румпельштильцхена. Спустя какое-то время Белль догадалась, что для человека, способного творить золото одним лишь усилием воли, оно не представляло совершенно никакой ценности. Теперь девушка точно убедилась, что он прял лишь для того, чтобы чем-то занять себя – похоже, в этом маг находил такое же успокоение, как и Белль в своих делах по дому, или в книжках, когда погружалась в чтение с головой и выпадала из реальности на долгие часы.

Это было странное времяпровождение для джентльмена, но и дворянке скрести пол как-то не подобало. Белль с интересом взяла в руки две катушки золота. Любопытно, а трудно ли вышивать такими нитями? Если осилить подобную вышивку - понравятся ли мужу вышитые ее рукой воротники и манжеты его рубашек? Правда, стоит признать, что ее мастерство в вышивке было более чем скромным. Да и чего уж говорить, обучение этому занятию было откровенно навязано девушке, когда она достигла возраста, позволяющего держать в руках иголку и кусок ситца.

Но, призвав должное количество терпения, ей, возможно, удастся сделать для Румпельштильцхена подарок, который наглядно покажет - жена думает и заботится о нем. А заодно будет хоть какая-то польза от всего этого золота. Ведь именно из него маг когда-то сделал для девушки подарок в виде браслета.

Комната по соседству, которая, по идее, тоже должна была бы быть еще одной кладовой для золота, хранила в себе множество соломы. Большая ее часть была аккуратно подрезана под определенную длину и сложена ровными пучками. Но неопрятные кучи, наваленные у противоположной стены бесформенной кучей, тоже присутствовали. Белль никогда не видела, чтобы у Румпельштильцхена в процессе прядения хоть раз заканчивалась солома. Но при этом девушка вспомнила, что он просил ее приносить ему солому, когда перечислял ее супружеские "обязанности".

С этой мыслью, желая выказать всю возможную преданность, на какую она только способна, Белль подняла с пола несколько аккуратных пучков. Достаточное количество, чтобы наполнить корзины, расположенные в гостиной и в его башне. Для последней девушка оставила солому у подножья винтовой лестницы в корзине, которую Румпельштильцхен положил ей утром на постель.

Как и прежде, магия мягко, но ощутимо, заставила встать дыбом волоски на теле, стоило только поставить ногу на первую ступеньку. Белль не думала, что та помешает ей продолжить путь наверх, если она решит не обращать внимания на дискомфорт. Но этого сигнала было достаточно, чтобы понять желание Румпельштильцхена держаться от башни подальше в его отсутствие.

Одиночество - мысль о том, что она по прежнему находится в замке совсем одна (то есть и засыпать придется опять одной, даже не догадываясь о том, когда же, наконец, вернется муж) - настигло ее в тот момент, когда девушка прибиралась на кухне. Осторожно убрав горшок с рагу подальше от огня и поставив его на стол, Белль с удовольствием съела еще одну миску с кусочком хлеба. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы в этот момент муж оказался рядом. «Странное желание», - подумала Белль, вспоминая, как еще совсем недавно была напугана появлением Румпельштильцхена в своей спальне, когда тот пришел требовать ее в качестве своей цены. И еще больше она боялась Темного, когда он пришел к ней в их первую брачную ночь.

А сейчас? Она скучала по нему, по его обществу, по нежному теплу в постели. И теперь девушка почти и не замечала того, что он выглядит иначе - не так, как другие мужчины.

Белль съела так много, сколько не ела уже давно на своей памяти. Во времена осады доверху набивать желудок не удавалось, а после свадьбы аппетит, похоже, совсем забыл дорогу к ней. Она чувствовала себя слишком сытой и сонной, поэтому, взяв свою коробочку с собой, рано отправилась в свою комнату, чтобы посидеть в кровати с книгой в руках. Мягкую овчину она спрятала под покрывалом и подсунула ноги под мягкую шерсть, не переставая при этом улыбаться. Конечно, ноги теперь в тепле и перестанут мерзнуть, но объятий мужа ей все равно не хватало.

Она запоздало задалась вопросом - не была ли эта овчина той самой, которую она видела в ногах его собственной кровати? Нет, наверняка у него были и другие, которые он держал в комнате своего давно утерянного сына. Это казалось странным. Хранить такие скромные вещи для того, кто величал себя чудовищем. Кто обитал в Темном Замке. Кто творил волшебство. Кто зажигал огонь в камине одним лишь взглядом. С другой стороны, то же самое можно было сказать и о прялке…

Уже в начале главы книги "Про очаг и плиту", повествующей о том, как ухаживать за младенцами, Белль не смогла сдержать зевок. Зачем ей это? Ведь, как оказалось, у нее, вероятно, никогда не будет детей. Белль отложила книгу, еще раз напоследок проверила волшебную коробочку и вылезла из кровати, чтобы задуть свечи. Когда все огоньки погасли, и комната погрузилась во тьму, Белль вновь залезла в свое уютное теплое гнездышко под одеялом, кутая ноги в мягкой овчине. 

День медленно начал затухать, забирая с собой тяжелую скорбь, горечь и обиду, которые все-таки притаились где-то на сердце. Одиночество уходить не собиралось. Но, по крайней мере, Белль лежала в своей теплой кровати и с ласковой тоской думала об отсутствии мужа. На этот раз мысли о его прикосновениях не зажгли в ней страсти, и девушка не знала, что стало тому причиной. Но воспоминания все равно были полны нежности, и она долго предавалась им до тех пор, пока они совершенно не смешались с дремой.

Она не знала, как долго спала, прежде чем что-то внезапно разбудило ее. Ей показалось, что она вовсе не засыпала, комната все еще была погружена в темноту, но голова была тяжелой со сна. Ей потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, почему сердце колотилось так сильно - она слышала движение, поблизости, в замке!

Страх заставил ее замереть на краткое мгновение, похожее на кошмар, и Белль затаила дыхание, напрягая слух. Только ей удалось убедить себя, что это действительно был всего лишь сон, как громкий крик заставил ее подскочить на кровати. 

Звук исходил откуда-то сверху. Вероятность того, что это кричал Румпельштильцхен, была крайне высока, и девушка, глуша в себе тревогу, в миг оказалась на лестничной площадке. Протяжный грохот заставил ее сердце отчаянно трепыхаться где-то в горле. Но Белль все равно ринулась в сторону звука, на следующий этаж, еще больше ускорив шаг, при виде зажженного света в комнате Румпельштильцхена.

Подбежав поближе, девушка увидела, что оставленная для мужа корзина с соломой лежала вверх тормашками почти раздавленная. Растрепанные пучки были раскиданы по нижним ступенькам лестницы, ведущей в башню. Брызги какой-то темной жидкости вели из комнаты Румпельштильцхена и тянулись вверх по ступеням лестницы.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - хотела громко позвать она, но ее ослабевший от страха голос дрогнул.

Его небольшая комната оказалась пустой, за исключением чешуйчатого сюртука, брошенного около двери. Он весь был пропитан чем-то черным и мокрым. Не теряя времени, Белль бросилась бегом вверх по винтовой лестнице в башню, по-настоящему испугавшись за своего мужа.

\- Румпельштильцхен! 

Маг стоял лицом к ней, привалившись к рабочему столу. Судя по всему, именно он, по прибытии, свалил большую часть содержимого стола на пол. Всевозможные жидкости, порошки и сушеные травы, названия которых Белль даже не могла себе представить, смешались с разбитыми колбами, баночками и бутылочками. Над местом аварии вился неприятно пахнущий дымок.

Девушка бегом пересекла комнату, стараясь избегать опасной лужи на полу, и оказалась перед мужем, протягивая к нему руки. Но Румпельштильцхен резко выпрямился и отшатнулся назад, чтобы избежать ее прикосновения, предупреждающе выставив перед собой руки и отчаянно мотая головой.

Вся его кожа, одежды, и даже волосы были покрыты большими пятнами темной липкой крови. Кровь была даже на его зубах, когда он скривился от боли, не в силах заговорить. Белль видела, что он прилагает все усилия для этого, но потом его спина уперлась в стену у окна, и он соскользнул по ней на пол, неуклюже приземлившись на колени, не способный даже приподняться на руках.

Белль бросилась к нему, подхватив мужа за плечи, чтобы не дать окончательно упасть лицом вниз. От мага несло кровью, рвотой и содержимым его фляги со спиртным. Оглянувшись, Белль заметила ее среди дымящейся разрухи на полу - откупоренную и опустошенную.

Под ее ладонями искрилась магия, невидимая, но хорошо ощутимая; будто короткие вспышки голубых искр на шерсти у кошки, которые скорее вызывали шок, чем причиняли настоящую боль. От этих искр онемели ладони, когда она ухватила мага за плечи. Его тело слабо подергивалось в конвульсиях там, где вспышки были наиболее яркими.

\- Румпельштильцхен! - выдохнула она, пытаясь приподнять мужа и прислонить спиной к стене. Он был в сознании, но не в состоянии рассказать, что с ним приключилось и что требуется сделать, чтобы помочь. 

Румпепльштильцхен смотрел на нее умоляющим взглядом, пытаясь заговорить, а потом завалился набок, более не способный прилагать усилия и бороться. Белль придержала его голову, чтобы он не ударился о пол, и почти упала вместе с ним, в ужасе глядя на неподвижное тело мужа.

Она не представляла, что ей делать. Никогда в жизни Белль еще не доводилось испытывать такого страха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Unreal_fairy, Ramy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	29. Рябь

Не зная, что предпринять, Белль постаралась сделать хоть что-то. Она осмотрела мужа, пока тот лежал под окном без движения. Не обнаружив рану, которая могла бы послужить причиной такого количества крови, девушка сообразила, что, возможно, не вся кровь была его. Но в таком случае, почему ему было так больно? 

Вытирая рукавом липкую кровь с его щеки, Белль увидела десятки крошечных отметин, похожих на следы от уколов. Именно из них, прямо у девушки на глазах, тонкими струйками сочилась кровь. Больше всего была запачкана одежда Румпельштильцхена, и Белль старалась не думать о том, сколько потребуется таких крохотных кровоточащих ранок, чтобы осушить тело человека до того состояния, из которого его уже невозможно спасти. От покалывания магии руки совсем занемели, пока она расстегивала жилет, а затем и рубашку мужа. Кровь продолжала вытекать из сотни маленьких ран, пока девушка снимала рубашку. Большинство повреждений приходилось на правую сторону груди.

Когда Белль окончательно избавилась от окровавленного шелка, то обнаружила, что правая рука выглядела хуже всего. Кровавое опухшее месиво, при виде которого у нее завязался узел в животе.

Румпельштильцхен лежал мертвым грузом, пока девушка пыталась снять с него бриджи. Слишком тесные, слишком сильно обтягивающие худые ноги мужа, они будто бы специально не желали слезать! Белль, сдерживая слезы бессилия, вновь и вновь заставляла себя сосредоточиться на поставленной задаче, но все же не могла перестать смотреть на то, как опускается и поднимается грудная клетка мужа. Это утешало. Вселяло надежду. Отчаявшись расшнуровать высокие облегающие сапоги онемевшими пальцами, молодая женщина, спотыкаясь, добралась до противоположного конца комнаты, где нашла нож. Случайно в процессе поисков оказавшись возле маслянистой, дымящейся магическими испарениями лужи на полу, она зашлась в приступе кашля.

Возвращаясь к Румпельштильцхену и сжимая в руке нож, Белль опустила взгляд и ужаснулась - вся ее белая ночная сорочка с головы до пят пропиталась кровью. Если кто-нибудь увидел бы ее сейчас, мимолетом подумала девушка с отчаянным смешком, то наверняка бы ошибочно принял за убийцу. Стараясь не порезать вместе с одеждой и самого Румпельштильцхена, Белль разрезала шнурки на высоких сапогах от колен и до лодыжек, а потом, отбросив нож в сторону, начала стягивать обувь с его ног. Ей пришлось приподнять мужа, чтобы немного приспустить с него штаны, после чего задача девушки существенно облегчилась.

Как же эти крошечные уколы появились на его коже, минуя слои плотной одежды и даже не оставив следов на нежном шелке и кружевах правого рукава? Штаны тоже никак не защитили от странной атаки, как и жесткий сюртук: отметины спускались от правого бедра и ниже, по ноге. Выходит, их нанесла магия, которая повредила плоть, оставив при этом одежду нетронутой. Белль упорно боролась с подступающей тошнотой и растущей паникой. Если вред был причинен магией, а не естественный путем, то она ничем не сможет помочь мужу, если только он не скажет ей, как следует поступить.

В первый раз она видела своего мужа полностью обнаженным.

Прижав тыльную сторону ладони ко рту, чтобы побороть приступ тошноты, Белль осознала, что при этом пытается сдержать еще и смех. Испуг стал причиной ее истеричного состояния, в то время как Румпельштильцхен беспомощно лежал на полу, нуждаясь в ее поддержке.

Получится ли у нее передвинуть его? Ужасный дым от разлитых зелий и рассыпанных порошков немного рассеялся, но все равно в башне не было никаких удобств. Единственное, в чем ей повезло, так это в том, что шторы на окнах были отдернуты, что позволит с наступлением утра разглядеть, с чем предстоит иметь дело. Она не посмела тревожить мужа, пока тот лежал без сознания - неизвестно, переживут ли они оба в случае чего падение с крутой узкой винтовой лестницы. Придется принести сюда все необходимое для Румпельштильцхена и сделать для него все возможное...

Белль нежно погладила мужчину по щеке, шепча его имя, правда без особой надежды привести того в чувство. Он сильно страдал, так что это даже к лучшему - пусть полежит без сознания… без боли.

\- Я сейчас вернусь, - шепнула она ему на ухо. - Слышишь? Я скоро вернусь к тебе.

Но Румпельштильцхен не слышал ее.

Первым делом Белль бросилась в комнату Темного, стянула с кровати покрывало, захватила подушку и поспешила назад, после чего как можно более тщательно укрыла его. Он слабо шевельнулся, когда девушка плотно оборачивала вокруг него одеяло, но не более того.

После этого Белль направилась в свои покои, достала из сундука все чистые полотна, которые смогла найти, и все полотенца из ванной комнаты. Дожидаясь, пока медный таз наполнится горячей водой, Белль надеялась, что тот не исчезнет из ее рук, когда она принесет его в башню. Подъем наверх был непростым, и все же, с промоченной насквозь ночной сорочкой, Белль таки ухитрилась донести до Румпельштильцхена достаточное количество воды, чтобы промыть раны.

Поиск среди всевозможных полок и шкафов увенчался находкой его корзинки с лекарствами, которыми маг не так давно потчевал ее саму. Каждый ярлычок был тщательно подписан, но это мало чем помогло - Белль не смогла найти ничего из того, что можно было бы смешать с водой и промыть раны. Несмотря на это, она все равно отнесла корзинку к окну, зажгла все свечи и фонари и расположила их поближе, а затем встала на колени перед Румпельштильцхеном.

К тому времени Белль сама уже продрогла в отсыревшей одежде и от пережитого страха лишилась последних сил. Дрожа от холода, она принялась обмывать тело мужа, протерев виски, щеки и шею. К ее огромному облегчению, кровь, по-видимому, свернулась и из мелких ранок больше не сочилась. Белль обнаружила, что если осторожно притрагиваться к мужчине через ткань, то ее собственные пальцы не немели от искрящейся скрытой магии. 

Что это было? Остаточные проявления колдовства, заразившего Румпельштильцхена, или это его собственное волшебство так реагировало на страдания и боль?

Когда удалось более-менее отмыть лицо мужа до узнаваемости, Белль немного полегчало. Отжав тряпку в воде, она принялась как можно осторожнее отмывать его дальше - торс, потом левое плечо и руку. Девушка не имела ни малейшего представления, что делать с правой стороной. Но это место еще более настоятельно требовало ее внимания.

Кое-как смыв кровь с правого предплечья, Белль увидела громадный отек, которого нигде больше не было на его теле. Чтобы отмыть правую руку ниже локтя, девушка попросту окунула ее в таз с уже остывшей водой, опасаясь прикасаться к поврежденной коже даже тряпкой, не зная, с чем имеет дело.

Румпельштильцхен очнулся совершенно внезапно как раз в тот момент, когда Белль поливала его искалеченную руку из сложенных лодочкой ладоней. Он отдернул руку и перевернул таз с водой, истошно крича и извиваясь на полу, словно в попытках найти положение, способное облегчить агонизирующую боль.

\- Нет! - взмолилась Белль. В отчаянной попытке успокоить мужа, она придерживала одной рукой его за неискалеченное плечо, а другую положила на лоб. Но он только сильно жмурился и шипел сквозь стиснутые зубы. Боль спазмами сотрясала его тело на каждом вздохе, не позволяя сказать хоть что-то внятное.

\- Скажи мне, как тебе помочь? - потребовала девушка.

Времени на вежливые уговоры не оставалось. Его лицо было искажено от боли, а она должна узнать, каким способом можно ее облегчить. Он открыл глаза и пытался сфокусировать на ней взгляд.

\- Румпельштильцхен! - Белль продолжала удерживать его, хотя руки уже начали нещадно ныть от контакта с голой кожей. - Слушай меня!

Его тело вновь затряслось от боли, веки плотно зажмурились. Но когда приступ начал отступать, Белль увидела, как маг слабо кивнул. И хотя Румпельштильцхен продолжил ерзать на своем месте, он больше не пытался сопротивляться.

\- Могу ли я дать тебе лекарство, облегчающее боль? - громко спросила девушка, боясь, что он может не услышать. Тяжелое шумное дыхание вырывалось из его груди. Румпельштильцхен кивнул снова, но боль очередной волной накрыла его тело, вынуждая скрутиться тугим узлом и зарычать в сгиб левой руки.

\- Зелье Рен, - выдохнул он в перерыве между приступами.

Белль поставила корзину с лекарствами к себе на колени и начала судорожно вспоминать, что же он ей давал, когда она сама была ранена. Достав черную бутылку, девушка осторожно понюхала ее содержимое. Это было то самое лекарство, которое помогало ей заснуть, по запаху же оно напоминало алкогольную бурду, которую Румпештильцхен пил из своей фляги. Девушка решила налить немного этой жидкости в серебряную ложку, которую достала из корзины, но руки предательски дрожали. 

Сделав глубокой вздох, чтобы себя успокоить, Белль продолжила начатое, но муж грубо выхватил бутылку у нее из рук, поднес к губам и жадно сделал глоток.

\- Постой! - девушка слишком хорошо помнила, как этот напиток действовал на нее саму, и попыталась отобрать флакон. Но муж отмахнулся от нее с гортанным рычанием и продолжил быстро пить, пока склянка не опустела более, чем на половину. Внезапно, он резко откинулся назад. Белль едва успела подхватить бутылку, чтобы остатки лекарства не пролились на грудь мужа.

Дрожа, как осиновый лист, она закрыла горлышко пробкой и убрала зелье как можно дальше, к остальным лекарствам, чтобы у Румпельштильцхена не было возможности до него дотянуться. 

С одной стороны, муж напугал ее, выпив так много. Но с другой, Белль видела - содержимое бутылки все же облегчило страдания. Румпельштильцхен перестал сжиматься тугим клубком и чуть расслабил плечи. Его слабое дыхание постепенно выровнялось и он неуверенно моргнул. Облизнул губы.

\- Белль? - на мгновение девушке показалось, что все стало как прежде. Но он опять судорожно выдохнул и подтянул тощие колени к груди.

\- Тише, я здесь, - Белль попыталась укутать его в одеяло, но мужчина не мог лежать спокойно достаточно долго, чтобы это можно было сделать должным образом. - Что еще я могу для тебя сделать?

\- Никакой магии, - шепнул он. Его веки отяжелели; сдавшись, он закрыл глаза, - от нее будет только хуже. Мне нужно поспать.

\- Хорошо. 

Несмотря на то, что, по мнению Белль, его поврежденная рука смотрелась ужасно, самого Румпельштильцхена, казалось, она беспокоила меньше всего. Боль, которая сотрясала все его тело, время от времени достигала своего пика, а потом ненадолго спадала. Очевидно, ее источник был где-то внутри. И как же страшно, когда страдания, вызванные ранами, кажутся пустяком по сравнению с этими странными, рожденными колдовством, спазмами.

\- Все будет хорошо, - Белль осторожно уложила голову мужа на подушку. Она и не ожидала, что скажет это вслух. Почти невменяемый под действием снотворного, Румпельштильцхен едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Она защищает себя, - пробормотал он. – Так что не надейся, что на рассвете станешь вдовой, дорогуша.

\- Я и не надеюсь, - тихо ответила Белль. Она не была уверена, что он услышал ее и понял истинный смысл сказанных слов. Да и своих тоже. Но, в любом случае, девушка была рада, что лекарство Рен хоть немного ослабило его мучения.

\- Ты ведь позволишь мне помыть тебя? - продолжила девушка, ощущая отчаянную потребность говорить с ним. Хотя, слышал ли он ее?

\- Мне нужно набрать больше воды. Понимаешь? - пальцами она осторожно дотронулась до его щеки. Он осторожно потерся о них с тихим ворчанием.

\- Я принесу воду и вернусь, - сейчас это казалось важным, как никогда. Она докажет мужу, что не отвернется от него.

Теперь Белль отправилась в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться в рабочее платье и подобающе обуться. Обычно она не жалела времени на одевание, но в этот раз пришлось небрежно, по-быстрому затягивать корсет уже по пути на кухню. Как она и надеялась, вода в чайнике до сих пор была горячей. Этого было достаточно, чтобы закончить промывать раны. Девушка также захватила и ведро, чтобы было куда кидать грязные, уже использованные тряпки. Напоследок бросила туда пару щепоток соли, припомнила, что во времена осады соляным раствором промывали раны солдат. 

Но что ей делать потом? Чувство отчаяния вновь начало заполнять девушку, пока она быстрым шагом поднималась по лестнице, придерживая бедром тяжелый чайник. Что она могла сделать помимо того, как молча присматривать за Румпельштильцхеном и надеяться на лучшее? А ведь легенды гласили, что он был неуязвим ко всем невзгодам… Какую же мощь должна иметь магия, чтобы привести его в такое состояние? Неужели есть кто-то сильнее его? Что бы то ни было, маловероятно, что ее неуклюжая забота хоть как-то сможет тут помочь.

И все же, если от ее заботы он хоть ненамного, но почувствует себя лучше, она будет продолжать. Когда Белль вернулась, Румпельштильцхена на прежнем месте не оказалось. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, подтянув колени к подбородку и прижимая окровавленную простынь к горлу.

Красавица поспешила к нему, но даже издалека заметила, как напрягся Румпельштильцхен. Он издал сдавленный звук и невольно выгнулся дугой от очередной вспышки боли. Его каблуки с противным звуком царапали пол. 

Здесь скрывалось кое-что еще... Возможно, это была лишь игра света. Но оголенная кожа, которую видела Белль, как будто бы переливалась и меняла цвет, пока ее хозяин находился на пике боли. Когда приступ утих, Румпельштильцхен, задыхаясь, вновь привалился к стене. Волшебный цветовой эффект прекратился. Но девушка не была уверена, а не показалось ли ей это с самого начала?

\- Я здесь, - Белль опустилась на колени и запустила руку в его спутанные волосы в надежде успокоить мужа. - Ты меня слышишь?

Плотно сжав губы, Румпельштильцхен кивнул и открыл глаза. Он нервно сглотнул, наблюдая, как жена заполняет пустой медный таз водой из чайника, а после опускает в теплую воду чистую белую тряпицу.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - пробормотал он, но Белль упрямо покачала головой. Она осторожно потянула на себя простыню, пытаясь выпутать ее из-под ног мужа. В некоторых местах ткань засохла и пристала к коже, поэтому после того, как Белль закончила, на коже обнаружился белый пух. Она постаралась не лишать мужа последних крох скромности, обтирая влажной тканью его ноги и бедра. Теперь, когда он был в сознании, молодая женщина не так сильно опасалась прикасаться к его ранам. Ее опека, казалось, не причиняла ему лишних неудобств. Но пока девушка пыталась смыть кровь с ног мужа, его тело дважды выгибалось от новых волн боли.

Белль надеялась, что он сохранял молчание не потому, что она находилась рядом. Когда это повторилось во второй раз, она обняла мага, устроив его голову у себя на груди, и зашептала что-то ему на ухо. Она пыталась не думать, что говорит, просто шептала какие-то слова в надежде, что муж успокоится. Слова были совершенно бессмысленными, пустыми. Но беспокойство о муже было искренним. Румпельштильцхен не протестовал и не отодвинулся, когда приступ закончился. Его неглубокие вздохи опаляли кожу девушки.

\- Нет необходимости, - повторил он куда-то в изгиб ее груди, царапая кожу потрескавшимися губами.

Белль шикнула на него, помогла снова привалиться к стене и задрала простыню, чтобы осмотреть бедро и живот. Даже в таком состоянии, он неловко сжался, осознавая, что находится полностью обнаженным перед ней. Но Белль продолжила терпеливо делать свое дело, смывая засохшие кровавые потеки и стараясь не слишком сильно показать свое облегчение при виде поникшего, но определенно не пострадавшего органа между его ног.

Румпельштильцхен наблюдает за ней, поняла Белль, и постаралась сохранить как можно более безразличное выражение лица. Сейчас ее меньше всего волновали физиологические особенности мужа. Он же, похоже, нашел самое неподходящее время переживать по поводу своей внешности.

\- Вот, - заявила она, опуская последнюю окровавленную тряпку в ведро и вытирая руки о подол юбки. - Ты можешь объяснить, что следует сделать с твоей рукой?

\- Неважно, - сказала он, покачав головой, - она заживет.

\- Более вероятно, что через нее ты получишь заражение крови и руку придется ампутировать, - разозлилась Белль и увидела мимолетную улыбку, озарившую лицо мужа за мгновение до того, как на него накатила новая волна боли.

\- Я могу еще чем-то помочь тебе? - Белль осознала, что умоляет его не только ради него самого, но и ради себя. Она прижалась щекой к его макушке и крепко обхватила торс Румпельштильцхена руками.

\- Мне холодно, - неуверенно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Одеяло...

\- Конечно, - она подтянула одеяло поближе и неуклюже укрыла им плечи мужчины. - Я что-нибудь принесу, чтобы тебе было еще и удобно лежать.

\- Не надо, - когда Белль попыталась отодвинуться, чтобы уйти, он схватил ее своей здоровой рукой.

\- Просто... пожалуйста...

\- Хорошо, - прошептала девушка, и, не зная, что еще сделать, положила подушку чистой стороной себе на колени, ободряюще похлопав по ней рукой. Румпельштильцхен осторожно лег на левый бок, устроившись головой у нее на коленях и лицом к ногам. Белль облокотилась спиной о ледяную стену и постаралась как можно лучше укутать мужа в простыню и одеяло.

\- Не думала, что ты можешь замерзнуть, - она осторожно перебирала его волосы, стараясь не думать о том, что в любой момент новый спазм боли может скрутить его тело. Было очень непросто заставлять свой голос звучать спокойно и рассудительно, в то время как сама она была столь напугана.

\- Что с тобой произошло?

Темный маг не ответил ей, хотя Белль чувствовала, что он еще не спал. Она вздохнула, откинула голову, прислонившись затылком к прохладным камням, и прикрыла глаза.

Когда в следующий раз Румпельштильцхена скрутило от боли так, что тот принялся тихонько поскуливать, Белль крепко зажмурилась и затаила дыхание до тех пор, пока приступ не миновал. Ей невыносимо было осознавать, что она больше ничем не в состоянии ему помочь. Выровняв дыхание, девушка принялась убеждать себя, что сейчас приступы уже не такие сильные и долгие, как прежде. Ему становилось чуточку лучше, а когда она прикасалась к мужу, то чувствовала лишь слабое покалывание в кончиках пальцев, а не онемение всей руки. Сейчас он выглядел просто невероятно истощенным и обессилевшим.

Белль и сама чувствовала себя не лучше. Несмотря на то, что они были крепко прижаты друг к другу, ей было холодно. Но Румпельштильцхена ни в коем случае нельзя было передвигать и беспокоить, когда он, наконец, сумел найти более-менее комфортное положение. И какая-то крохотная эгоистичная частичка внутри девушки была рада тому, что он умолял ее остаться с ним. Ничто не могло так повысить самооценку, как ясное понимание того, что в худшей из возможных ситуаций он нашел утешение именно в ее объятиях.

Через некоторое время Румпельштильцхен затих. Сначала Белль стало страшно. Но затем девушка сообразила, что ее муж всего лишь заснул. Так или иначе, ей тоже удалось задремать рядом с ним, облокотившись о холодную, неуютную стену. Сон был отвратительным и беспокойным. Белль каждый раз просыпалась, когда по телу мужа вновь проходили судороги, которые, слава всевышнему, с каждым разом становились все слабее. После каждого приступа Румпельштильцхен снова засыпал. Белль решила, что незачем больше бороться с собственными отяжелевшими веками. Крепкий сон сморил их обоих.

~+~

Яркие лучи дневного света упрямо били в глаза, вынуждая Белль открыть их. Тело неприятно затекло, каждый мускул отзывался болью. Румпельштильцхен продолжал лежать на девушке, используя ее колени вместо подушки. Правая его рука лежала на подушке, около лица. Белль отметила, что рана на ней стала выглядеть гораздо лучше по сравнению с кровавым ужасом прошлой ночи. Кожа мужа подозрительно рябила и хотя девушка была еще сонной, она все же ясно осознала, что на этот раз собственные глаза не обманывают ее. Когда рябь волной проходила по мужскому телу, то некоторые участки кожи на мгновение приобретали нормальный, человеческий оттенок.

Ей надо было пошевелиться. Плечи и ноги затекли от неестественного положения, а сама она так замерзла, что не могла уже даже дрожать. Мочевой пузырь также настоятельно требовал к себе внимания, и девушка не могла проигнорировать его. Румпельштильцхена придется потревожить. Ей удалось снять его голову со своих колен и при этом не разбудить. Собрав остатки сил, она осторожно встала и на цыпочках прокралась к лестнице.

Спускаясь вниз, Белль заметила, что свечи и фонари освещали дорогу слишком слабым, тусклым светом. В камине в ее комнате были лишь головешки, а огонь потух; от свечей почти ничего не осталось. Подозрения девушки начали подтверждаться: ванна больше не наполнялась водой от одного лишь касания, а содержимое ночного горшка никуда не исчезало, после того, как она захлопнула крышку.

Магия Румпельштильцхена утратила свою власть над замком. Свечи, очаг, камины и вода - все это были мелочи. И при наличии пары трудолюбивых рук не случилось ничего непоправимого. Но тревога не покидала Белль, пока она одевалась в теплую одежду. Ее муж слишком слаб, чтобы поддерживать магию. Значит ли это, что замок не защищен?

Что если тот, кто ранил Румпельштильцхена, явится сюда завершить начатое? Видимо, девушке потребуется любой ценой добиться ответов на свои вопросы. Белль могла только надеяться, что сам замок не был создан с помощью магии. Ее вовсе не прельщала перспектива того, что замок мог рухнуть, в то время как она будет выхаживать мужа и пытаться защитить того от незваных гостей.

А ведь только вчера Белль хотела, чтобы огонь на кухне подчинялся бы ей и был естественного происхождения. Сейчас же пламя в очаге полностью погасло, оставив тлеющими всего лишь несколько самых крупных поленьев. Белль поняла, что если ей удастся воплотить свои мечты, то для их практической реализации первым делом нужно найти в замке дрова. Где-то же они должны быть!

Она проверила весь этаж, но дверь, ведущая из кухни в сад, не открылась от прикосновения девушки и она не решилась усердствовать... Через узкие, глубоко посаженные вертикальные отверстия в стене, служившие в кухне окнами, Белль могла разглядеть небольшой участок сада, огороженный высокими стенами.

Ей не нужно было спрашивать разрешения, чтобы выйти наружу. С момента ее появления в Темном Замке вся земля в округе покрылась снегом, а все необходимое в достатке располагалась внутри стен ее нового дома. Кроме того, большинство дверей открывалось от простого прикосновения, и Румпельштильцхен недвусмысленно дал понять, что не стоит пытаться попасть внутрь, если дверь не поддается. Но... останутся ли они по-прежнему надежно запертыми, если магия Румпельштильцхена так ослабла?

Поставив корзину с бельем на медный бак, Белль бочком продолжила свой путь вниз, к маленькой двери, мимоходом заметив, что проход начал сужаться. Дверь должна была выходить в огороженную часть сада, девушка была почти уверена в этом. В любом замке всегда есть место, где слуги выбивают ковры и сушат постельное белье. Должно быть также место для хранения зелени, овощей и даже мелкого скота. Если в замке топят печь с помощью дров, наверняка они будут храниться именно там.

Напомнив себе, что раньше для нее был закрыт ход и в комнату Румпельштильцхена, который позже признал это как свой недосмотр, Белль медленно потянула дверную ручку на себя. Дверь не шелохнулась. Но в отличие от всех остальных дверей, здесь была замочная скважина.

Белль приподнялась на цыпочки, прошлась пальцами по притолоке и с триумфальной улыбкой обнаружила большой железный ключ. Он с легкостью повернулся в хорошо смазанном замке, и девушка подумала о том, что это могло бы сработать и с другими дверьми, если бы она догадалась поискать ключи и к ним. Ей совсем не понравилось то, как она быстро привыкла к волшебным удобствам дома Румпельштильцхена, вроде открывающихся от простого прикосновения дверей или даже при приближении к ним (так работали ворота замка), как будто за ними неусыпно следили невидимые и невероятно терпеливые привратники.

А, может быть, они там и были?

Снаружи снег собрался глубокими сугробами, которые, когда Белль распахнула дверь, осыпались внутрь прямо ей на ноги. Переступив через белоснежные кучки, Белль вышла наружу и огляделась. Крытая дорожка на три четверти огибала прямоугольный дворик со множеством дверей в хозяйственные пристройки, которые выглядели давным-давно заброшенными. Девушка уже собралась развернуться и снова вернуться в дом, когда ее взгляд зацепился за особо высокий сугроб в нескольких ярдах слева от нее. Снег собрался даже под крышей, прикрывавшей дорожку, но когда она засунула руку в сугроб, то нащупала поленницу дров. То, что надо! Поленья были замерзшими, ровные срезы покрылись ледяной коркой. В то же время они выглядели достаточно сухими для того, чтобы растопить ими камин.

Поскольку за один раз у нее получалось захватить лишь четыре больших полена, Белль совершила пять ходок и решила вернуться за следующей порцией чуть позже. Если удастся перетащить Румпельштильцхена вниз, то этого должно хватить, чтобы поддерживать огонь на кухне и у себя в комнате. А что, если не выйдет? В задумчивости покусывая губу, Белль тяжело вскарабкалась по бесчисленным ступеням наверх, со связкой дров в одной руке и кувшином воды - в другой. Она ведь не может нормально ухаживать за ним, лежащим на холодном полу башни, верно?

Девушка подумала об импровизированных госпиталях, организованных в родных краях во время осады. Там наличие здравого смысла и аккуратности с лихвой хватало для того, чтобы возместить отсутствие всех остальных удобств. Но раз сейчас от нее требуется именно это, она справится и не будет переживать о том, чему, может, и не суждено случиться.

Она отказывалась думать о том, что может означать эта неестественная неподвижность Румпельштильцхена. Например, то, что он не только не пошел на поправку, но и еще больше ослаб.

Оставив корзину с дровами у двери своей спальни, Белль ускорила шаг. Она так устала, что конечности, казалось, сопротивлялись каждой попытке двигаться, но ей не хотелось оставлять Румпельштильцхена надолго одного. На последнем лестничном пролете у девушки перехватило дыхание и слегка закружилась голова. Она на мгновение застыла, глядя на беспорядок на полу в центре комнаты. Молодая женщина не смела заняться здесь уборкой, пока Румельштильцхен не скажет ей, что в той куче может оказаться ядовитым или волшебным. Затаив дыхание, она поскорее пересекла комнату и снова очутилась подле мужа.

Он не спал и попытался сесть, когда Белль опустилась на колени рядом с ним.

\- Прости, - она неловко наклонилась и поцеловала его в лоб, а потом мягко придержала рукой за голову, помогая снова улечься на подушку, - я не хотела оставлять тебя.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул и неуклюже похлопал рукой по ее колену. Он проделал это раненой рукой, и Белль поразилась тому, как он способен выносить такую боль и вообще шевелить ею. Рука все еще была ужасно вспухшей, множество подсохших крошечных ранок превратились в одну сплошную обесцвеченную массу бесформенной плоти. Девушке с трудом удавалось различить его пальцы.

\- Лекарство, - прохрипел он.

\- Его осталось совсем мало, - с несчастным видом сказала Белль.

Он прилично ее напугал, осушив одним глотком полбутылочки прошлой ночью. Ей же самой в свое время хватило лишь одной ложки, чтобы погрузиться в забытье и странные сны.

\- Боюсь, я не смогу пройти по снегу, чтобы добыть еще. Замок... твоя магия... не работает. 

\- Знаю, - невероятным усилием Румпельштильцхен чуть приподнялся на локте.

Белль помогла ему сесть прямо, хлопоча вокруг, чтобы одеяло при этом продолжало укрывать и не сползло с плеч. Глаза мужчины казались запавшими и налитыми кровью, щеки ввалились, а губы пересохли. 

\- Ты думаешь, я не чувствую этого?

\- Откуда мне знать? - Белль подняла черную бутылку и помогла мужу поднести ее к губам. - Мы в опасности? - она вынудила его остановиться после пары глотков, окунула чашку в кувшин и предложила воду.

Румпельштильцхен с не меньшей жадностью осушил и ее, задыхаясь от облегчения и приложенных усилий. Когда Белль приподнимала ему подбородок, чтобы поднести чашку, то заметила небольшой участок розовой кожи размером с ладонь у него под челюстью. Пока Румпельштильцхен отдыхал, прислонившись к стене, она с любопытством коснулась этого места.

\- Я спросила, мы в опасности? - кожа была самой обыкновенной, мягкой. 

\- Я сомневаюсь в этом, - устало ответил он, - все знают, что меня невозможно убить, не так ли?

\- А это так? - Белль возненавидела себя за резкий тон, который вдруг приобрел ее голос. А потом возненавидела и Румпельштильцхена, несмотря на его слабость и боль, когда тот изогнул уголок рта в одной из своих ядовитых ухмылок.

\- Пытаешься разузнать слабые места чудовища?

Белль подумала, что дала бы ему пощечину, если бы он не был так травмирован. Она бы ударила его за такие слова!

\- Я пытаюсь понять, что случилось. И как помочь тебе, невозможный ты человек!

Румпельштильцхену хватило здравого смысла или благородства принять пристыженный вид в ответ на эту яростную реплику жены. Он позволил левой руке тяжело упасть на ее колено и снова одобрительно похлопать.

\- Я был слишком беспечным, - он взял из ее безвольно разжавшихся пальцев бутылочку Рен и снова поднес к губам, сделал долгий глоток, поморщился и проглотил зелье, после чего позволил забрать лекарство. - Этого больше не повторится.

\- Ты в состоянии идти? Тут от холода зуб на зуб не попадает. И у тебя, между прочим, тоже, - Белль не могла представить себя бросившей ухаживать за мужем только потому, что тот не в состоянии должным образом оценить ее усилия и заботу. - Или монстры не могут замерзнуть до смерти?

\- Только не тот, кем являюсь я, дорогуша, - но Румпельштильцхен послушно перекинул руку через ее плечо, и они вместе сумели принять стоячее положение, после чего странная пара закачалась, и оба оперлись о стену. Она обернула простыню вокруг его плеч, создавая окровавленный импровизированный плащ.

\- Есть только одна вещь, которая может убить меня, - прошипел он, и Белль была уверена - он говорил это больше для того, чтобы убедить себя, а не ее.

Пошатываясь и спотыкаясь, они медленно продвигались к лестнице. Добравшись до ступеней, Белль заколебалась. Падение, возможно, и не прикончит Румпельштильцхена, но точно не улучшит ситуацию: сама она с легкостью может таким образом сломать себе шею. Белль покрепче уперлась рукой в стену, вокруг которой вилась лестница, и они вместе сделали первый шаг. Румпельштильцхен старался не переносить вес на больную ногу и прижался изуродованной рукой к противоположной стене, чтобы повысить их устойчивость.

На последних ступеньках мужчину уже шатало из стороны в сторону, и Белль позволила тому отдохнуть, прислонившись к стене, когда они оказались в безопасности внизу. Он казался сбитым с толку видом черного, неосвещенного прохода. Вероятно, он чувствовал, что магия ускользает от него, но не мог представить, как это повлияет на Темный Замок.

\- Она вернется? - девушка заставила себя быть безжалостной и неумолимой, снова потянув Румпельштильцхена за собой. На этот раз на ее плечи легла большая часть его веса. Его ноги едва не волочились по земле. - Твоя магия?

\- Никуда не делась, - прорычал он. - Внутри. Направлена внутрь. Защищает саму себя, - а потом муж перепугал ее до полусмерти, залившись странным смехом, больше похожим на лай. Он споткнулся, отчего они оба привалились к стене. - Но не меня. Не меня.

\- Помолчи! - прикрикнула Белль, потому что у него сбилось дыхание, и он напрасно растрачивал силы, при этом толком ничего полезного не сообщив. Она сможет расспросить его позже, когда он будет лежать в ее постели, согретый, в безопасности.

Поправив съехавшую простыню на мужских плечах, Белль повела его вниз по последнему оставшемуся лестничному пролету в свою комнату, а потом подвела к кровати. К тому времени, как они добрались туда, Румпельштильцхен уже даже не пытался сдерживать болезненный стон, рождающийся при каждом шаге. Белль помогла ему лечь на кровать, предварительно сдернув грязную простынь, в которую он был завернут. Взглянув еще раз на мужа, девушка вновь увидела эту странную рябь - будто кто-то невидимой рукой лишь на мгновение стер серо-золотой оттенок, под которым оказалась бледно-розовая плоть.

Плоть обычного человека.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	30. Лекарство

Эти несколько, казалось бы, простых дел, отняли у Белль целую вечность.

К тому времени, как она притащила к себе в комнату еще одну связку дров, у нее подкашивались ноги, а голова кружилась от усталости. Она разожгла очаг на кухне, вычистила ночной горшок и принесла бутылочку с лекарством и кувшин с водой из башни, собрав по пути все неиспользованные свечи. Встав на колени, чтобы разжечь в своей комнате камин, Белль поняла, что уже не в состоянии ясно мыслить. Ей нужно отдохнуть сразу же после того, как только она позаботится обо всех насущных проблемах. Даже размеры самого замка – чего только стоила одна центральная часть, где они обитали - любое незначительное дело превращали в долгую и утомительную «прогулку».

По этой причине девушка решила сделать себе фартук со множеством вместительных карманов, куда можно было бы складывать мелкие пожитки. Создавалось ощущение, что с того момента, как она купила на рынке ткань, прошли недели.

Румпельштильцхен так и не шелохнулся после того, как она уложила его на кровать. Он лежал под таким углом, что ноги свешивались с края кровати и торчали из-под одеял. Изнеможение вынудило мужчину погрузиться на какое-то время в то состояние, при котором не чувствуется уже ничего, даже боль. Девушка склонилась над ним, чтобы убедиться, что с момента, как она покинула мужа, ничего не изменилось.

Еще одно задание, сказала она себе, тяжелой поступью взбираясь по ступеням. Надо найти, где он держит ночные рубашки. Она не могла припомнить, чтобы вообще видела их, когда заглядывала ненадолго в его платяной шкаф несколько недель назад. Но, насколько она знала, других жилых комнат в замке у мужа не было. Он переодевался при помощи магии, поэтому, вероятно, для него не имело значения, где лежат вещи, которые он не использует. Белль уже успела немного узнать своего супруга. Свое имущество он держал поближе к себе и достаточно аккуратно относился к вещам.

Она споткнулась о брошенный сюртук и чуть не упала. Комната была без окон и какого-либо освещения, поэтому девушка на ощупь подняла одежду мага и постаралась хоть что-то разглядеть вокруг. Помещение было слишком маленькое, чтобы здесь можно было потеряться даже во мраке, поэтому Белль также нащупала его кровать, положила на нее сюртук и осторожно, по стеночке, добралась до шкафа. Ругая себя последними словами за то, что забыла захватить свечу, и слишком уставшая, чтобы сделать для этого еще одно путешествие по замку, девушка распахнула гардероб и принялась ощупывать висевшую там одежду. Встав на колени, Белль нашла дно шкафа - сначала снаружи, в поисках ящиков, а потом и внутри - где и обнаружила крышку на петлях. Это оказался сундук, внутри которого, наконец, ее руки нашарили шелк.

Носовые платки, ночные рубашки, а также что-то, подозрительно похожее на ее собственные ленты - все это лежало на самом верху кованого сундука. Белль покачала головой и вытащила две сорочки. Позже надо будет вернуться со свечой и навести здесь порядок после всех этих поисков во тьме. Сейчас же у нее было все, что нужно.

Наконец, трясясь как осиновый лист, девушка вернулась в комнату, закрыла за собой дверь, задернула шторы и занавески вокруг кровати, чтобы удержать тепло, и забралась в постель к мужу. Ее появление, кажется, не потревожило его, поэтому Белль придвинулась ближе и положила голову на его подушку, слушая равномерное дыхание, щекочущее ей ухо.

Ей хотелось плакать от бессилия. Она ненавидела то состояние, в которое повергла её прошлая ночь; ненавидела то, что почти весь ее страх был за себя, оставшуюся наедине с больным мужем, когда весь он должен был быть направлен на супруга и _его_ состояние.

Даже будучи безумно изнеможенной, ей все никак не удавалось заснуть. Она достаточно быстро согрелась и от этого почувствовала себя лучше, но девушка сожалела, что столь резко разговаривала с Румпельштильцхеном и позволила собственным страхам управлять своим поведением. Было глупо, беспечно и совсем необязательно замерзать самой, баюкая при этом мужа у себя на коленях. Почему она не принесла тогда одеяло из своей постели? Не надела плащ с капюшоном? Если она заболеет, то кто будет ухаживать за мужем?

Окончательно пав духом, Белль повернулась на другой бок, стараясь найти хоть какие-то утешение от вида живого мужа рядом. Он лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, волосы падали ему на щеку, закрывая девушке почти весь обзор. И на какой-то миг Белль позволила себе представить, что все снова, как и прежде, что он просто провалился в приятный сон, и ничего более. Но волосы мага, будто опровергая этот самообман, висели безжизненными прядями, покрытые засохшей кровью. И хотя его дыхание было ровным, оно ничем не напоминало дыхание человека, забывшегося здоровым сном. 

Вспоминая свои тревожные, яркие сны после приема лекарства Рен, Белль нахмурилась и положила руку на лопатки Румпельштильцхена и слегка потерла. Его кожа была липкой и до сих пор слишком прохладной. Какие сны может породить опьяненная лекарством тьма, завладевшая душой, отравленной черной магией? К тому же, столь древней душой. Сколько воспоминаний омрачает его разум? Это не идет ни в какое сравнение с почти отсутствующим жизненным опытом самой Белль, которой еще даже не исполнилось двадцати лет. Неудивительно, что иногда маг выглядел так, будто ощущал вес всего мира на своих плечах.

Неудивительно, что он не любил спать.

Лекарство стало еще одной проблемой. Даже будучи причиной кошмарных снов, оно все же помогало ему. А в бутылке осталось совсем немного темной жидкости. Лекарство Рен оказывало на Румпельштильцхена гораздо более слабый эффект, чем на саму Белль, что, скорей всего, означало, что и помогало оно намного меньше. Что же ей делать, когда лекарства больше не останется?

К счастью, ответ пришел к Белль из глубин памяти в виде голоса отца.

_Мы делаем все, что должны, цветочек._

_Мы делаем все, что можем._

На какой-то момент девушке показалось, что папа находится здесь, совсем рядом, и от этой мысли она улыбнулась. Но этот миг прошел, и Белль почувствовала себя еще более несчастной и одинокой. Но слова по-прежнему были правильными. Она сделает все, что должна, и все, что в ее силах. 

Взяв в руки недавно полученную в подарок овечью шкуру, Белль прикрыла ею спину Румпельштильцхена, разложив ту поверх одеяла. Он не пошевелился, так что она тихо выскользнула из постели и сунула ноги обратно в туфельки. Ей нужно поесть, а если магия больше не работает, то в кладовке быстро начнут портиться продукты, поэтому следует как можно скорее найти альтернативный способ их хранения.

Другой насущный вопрос, над которым пришлось задуматься - чем следует кормить больного? Сама Белль редко чувствовала недомогания, отчего у нее было крайне мало опыта в подобных делах. Но она знала наверняка: кашу легко готовить, и эта пища хорошо усваивается. Как верно заметила Рен, если умеешь приготовить горшочек каши, то никогда не будешь голодать.

Белль мечтала, чтобы ее стало две – одних рук здесь явно было маловато. Одна «Белль» оставалась бы у кровати рядом с мужем на тот случай, если он проснется и ему что-нибудь понадобится, а вторая занималась бы всеми остальными делами. Тяжело вздохнув, девушка захватила с собой коробочку для писем и покинула комнату.

Что сделал бы Румпельштильцхен, если бы не женился на ней? Лежал бы на полу в своей лаборатории, страдая от боли и одиночества и веря в то, что темная сущность не позволит ему умереть от того, что заставляло его так страдать? А как же Рен? Насколько дольше хватило бы ее зелья, которое перед этим Румпельштильцхен давал самой Белль, учитывая то, как изменилась погода на улице? Молодая женщина понимала, что для того, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии магии и расчищенных дорог, ей придется выйти на улицу. Если есть хоть малейший шанс на то, что она дойдет до Одстоуна и вернется с подмогой, или добудет еще усыпляющей настойки Рен и получит какой-нибудь совет, то стоит рискнуть.

Две Белль? Она поняла, что будь здесь хоть целая армия Белль, этого все равно будет мало, если магия, покинувшая это место не собиралась возвращаться в самое ближайшее время. Осознав сложившуюся ситуацию, девушка немного утешилась. В конце концов, она помогала отцу организовать огромную толпу горожан в подготовке к долгой осаде. И, несмотря на то, что их военные действия потерпели неудачу, эти приготовления не прошли даром. Если бы Румпельштильцхен не появился в последний момент, чтобы заключить сделку, они бы все погибли на стенах города с набитыми желудками.

В первую очередь нужно рассортировать запасы еды - что можно оставить на хранение, а что нужно срочно приготовить и съесть. Затем необходимо раскопать поленницу и посмотреть, насколько еще хватит припасенных дров. Еще можно исследовать необитаемые комнаты на предмет наличия в них свечей, потому что в процессе предыдущего осмотра замка девушке так и не удалось обнаружить даже намека на место, где может храниться их запас. Когда замком управляла воля Румпельштильцхена, они просто никогда не выгорали, а дрова не превращались в пепел.

И не стоит забывать, что пока она будет осуществлять свои грандиозные планы, ей самой также придется есть, пить и, ко всему прочему, – ухаживать за больным мужем. 

С деревянной коробочкой в одной руке и стеклянным фонарем со свечей в другой (который девушка прихватила с собой, чтобы освещать путь по лишенным окон неизведанным закоулкам замка), Белль первым делом отправилась на кухню приступить к выполнению первостепенных задач. И все же, сперва она положила коробку на стол и заглянула внутрь. Письма в ней по-прежнему не было, и новоиспеченная хозяйка Темного Замка не знала, на что здесь следует грешить. То ли подводила магия Румпельштильцхена, заложенная в основу этой «почтовой связи», то ли отец просто еще не написал ответа для дочери.

Она задаст этот вопрос самому Румпельштильцхену, когда тот будет в состоянии отвечать, но сейчас Белль решительно отложила эту мысль в сторону. Слишком многое предстояло сделать, и она не могла тратить время на размышления о судьбе какого-то письма.

~+~

Когда Белль добралась, наконец, до своих покоев, она не ожидала, что пройдет так много времени. Девушка открыла дверь, балансируя с огромным подносом не только с чайными принадлежностями, но и двумя мисками горячего тушеного мяса, фонарем и парой дюжин свечей. Почему-то она ожидала найти мужа именно так, как и оставила его: лежащим лицом вниз и никак не реагирующим на окружающий мир. Вместо этого он перебрался к центру кровати и попытался построить позади себя горку подушек, как любил делать раньше. Увидев, что муж проснулся и внимательно наблюдает за ней, Белль поставила поднос на край кровати и поспешила к нему. Она не догадалась оставить никакого света, забрав с собой единственный фонарь. Шторы все еще были задернуты, как и большинство занавесей вокруг кровати. Раздвинув полог, Белль впустила немного света.

\- Прости, - она обогнула кровать со стороны окна и подползла к мужу. - Я не думала, что так задержусь. И не подумала, что ты проснешься, - последние слова она почти прорыдала и увидела, как замешательство проступило на его окаменевшем лице.

\- У меня совершенно ничего не получается, да? - каким-то чудом всхлипывание превратилось в смешок. Белль тщательно поправила подушки за его спиной, чтоб мужчине было удобнее сидеть, откинувшись на мягкий пух. В таком положении простынь доходила ему лишь до груди, и он с несчастным видом прижимал ткань к себе до тех пор, пока девушка не догадалась достать одну из его ночных рубашек и помочь мужу надеть ее. Белль рассудила, что начинать надо с раненной правой руки, так чтобы как можно меньше тревожить ее потом. Но даже так он явно испытывал сильную боль, хоть и не издал ни звука. Только тяжело и прерывисто дышал до тех пор, пока не смог снова откинуться на подушки и передохнуть.

\- Ты хочешь пить? Или, может быть, есть? - Белль подошла к окну и отдернула занавески. От этого стало лишь чуть-чуть светлее - небо было по-прежнему черным, в любой момент угрожая разразиться снегопадом. - Я знаю, ты не любишь мою стряпню, но эта лучше, честно слово.

Её натянутая весёлость, казалось, никак не повлияла на Румпельштильцхена, но он слабо кивнул. Белль не могла сказать, была ли это реакция на ее вопросы или просто попытка угодить глупой жене. Когда девушка снова встала на колени подле него, держа чашку воды и миску тушеного мяса, он не смог поднять руку достаточно высоко, чтобы помочь ей приставить чашку к губам. Его дрожащая рука бессильно упала на простыни. Он прикрыл глаза и начал пить. Как и прежде, его мучила сильная жажда, и он нетерпеливо отметал все попытки Белль замедлить его. Но Румпельштильцхен был все еще слишком слаб, чтобы справиться лишь своими силами. 

К тому моменту, как он опустошил чашку, рука Белль тоже тряслась, но скорее от страха при виде столь бессильного и сломленного Темного мага. Она слишком мало знала о целительстве. Только самое элементарное, касающееся ухода за больными. Что делать, если он настолько ослабнет, что будет не в состоянии направлять ее действия?

\- Спасибо, - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, как только перевёл дыхание. Его голос был слабым и напряженным. Белль коснулась его щеки, поглаживая костяшками пальцев, пока он снова не открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

\- Ты боишься, - сказал он, слегка нахмурившись.

\- Только не чудовищ, - тяжело вздохнула Белль. - Моя репутация может сильно пострадать, если муж не протянет и месяца супружеской жизни. 

Она поцеловала его щеку, упрямо отвергая собственное отчаяние.

\- Попытаешься немного поесть? 

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен позволил ей положить себе в рот полную ложку рагу. Девушка все продумала наперед, когда наливала в его миску густой бульон с мелко нарезанными овощами и как можно меньшим количеством мяса. К этому моменту еда почти полностью остыла, но Румпельштильцхен, казалось, не возражал. Это ведь поможет придать ему немного сил? Разум Белль все еще пытался не дать поверить собственным глазам, в то время как муж лежал совершенно неподвижно и позволял кормить себя с ложечки. Вся его прежняя кипучая энергия куда-то испарилась: даже язвительные и ироничные остроты больше не срывались с его языка. Она отказывалась верить в происходящее, хотя он шокировал ее своими последними действиями там, в карете, красавица отдала бы все на свете, чтобы вернуть прежнего Румпельштильцхена, пусть даже таким, каким он был в тот злополучный базарный день.

Белль спохватилась, поймав себя на том, что перестала обращать внимание на мужа, когда ее ложка встретилась с плотно сжатыми губами отвернувшегося в немом протесте Румпельштильцхена, отчего рагу испачкало ему щеку.

\- Прости, - сказала девушка и вытащила из-за пояса платок, чтобы вытереть его лицо и рот. Это был шелковый платок, который он подарил ей на следующее утро после их свадьбы, чтобы высушить девичьи слезы. Она вздохнула и потянулась к подносу за собственной тарелкой. Белль успела перекусить на кухне кусочком хлеба, который уже зачерствел и с трудом жевался. Девушка заставляла себя глотать тушеное мясо, понимая, что ей нужно поддерживать силы, чтобы ухаживать за Румпельштильцхеном.

Затем она налила себе чаю.

Румпельштильцхен заснул, или, возможно, ей так просто показалось. С того момента, как он отвернулся от последней ложки с пищей, муж так и не шелохнулся, и его тщательно контролируемое выражение лица практически не изменилось. Отпивая чай, Белль внимательно следила за ним и даже при таком скудном освещении заметила, как в очередной раз изменилась его кожа.

Может ли магия изменить кого-нибудь настолько радикально? Не только изнутри, что действительно было очень важно, но и снаружи? Румпельштильцхен ненавидел собственную внешность, по крайней мере тогда, когда на него смотрела жена, и Белль сомневалась, что он по собственной воле принял столь устрашающий вид только ради того, чтобы соответствовать созданной репутации. Но когда эта переменчивая рябь в очередной раз проходила по его телу, там начинали проявляться признаки совершенно обыкновенного человека, в котором можно было легко признать Румпельштильцхена. Могла ли магия изуродовать тело так же, как и душу? 

Отнеся поднос с сервизом в свою гостиную, Белль сбросила с ног туфли и забралась на кровать поближе к мужу. Благодаря подушкам, она была в состоянии свернуться калачиком рядом с его неповрежденной стороной, и при этом держать мага за руку. Белль старалась не обращать внимания на состояние его раненой руки. Рядом с Румпельштильцхеном она чувствовала себя чуточку лучше. Она дернула одеяло, застрявшее где-то в изножье кровати, и когда оно освободилось, натянула шерстяную ткань до подбородка в попытке согреться.

В следующий раз, когда рябь прокатилась по телу Румпельштильцхена, Белль находилась достаточно близко, чтобы детально рассмотреть процесс: цвет менялся. Плоть светлела, постепенно становясь того оттенка, который был у горожан этого северного королевства. Текстура менялась тоже. Кожа стала гладкой, обыкновенной.

К счастью, в этот раз Белль удалось немного поспать, и теперь она чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Наступил вечер и небо снаружи потемнело. Свечи сгорели лишь наполовину, пока она дремала.

Румпельштильцхен ерзал подле нее, явно не находя покоя, хотя слабость сделала свое дело: движения были медленные и вялые. Девушка села. Она была уже готова сказать ему что-то успокаивающее, мягкое, чтобы он снова заснул, но гримаса боли на лице мужа заставила ее прикусить язык. Вместо слов она встала, чтобы принести бутылку с заветным черным лекарством. Как и прежде, Румпельштильцхен попытался выпить лекарство залпом, но на этот раз у Белль не возникло проблем для предотвращения подобной ситуации. Все, что он смог сделать - издать протестующее рычание. Молодая женщина закупорила бутылку и положила ее к себе на колени, при этом запустив одну руку в его волосы.

\- Этого недостаточно, - процедил он сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- В бутылке осталось лекарства всего на один раз, - возразила Белль, но страдающего от боли мужа это не только не вразумило, но и привело в ярость.

\- Больше, - потребовал он, стараясь сесть, что ему почти удалось, прежде чем красавица поймала его при падении, совсем обессиленного. - Черт тебя подери, я не просил твоей помощи!

\- Ты потребовал меня себе в жены в качестве цены, - на миг Белль тоже поддалась гневу, позволив тому вырваться в виде холодного равнодушия в ответ на его несправедливое хамство. Она снова посадила его в вертикальном положении и откинулась назад, тяжело дыша. - Не моя вина, что ты не удосужился подумать, что обычно делают жены. 

\- Это мое наказание? - лекарство, которое Белль позволила ему выпить, не помогло. И девушка видела это. Но его слова прозвучали гораздо четче, увереннее чем раньше. Возможно, его мысли приходят в порядок?

\- А когда ты проснешься, но больше ничего не останется?..

\- Значит, сделай еще! – с неожиданной силой заорал он. Белль в страхе сделала шаг назад, ожидая удара. Но Румпельштильцхен лишь снова свернулся калачиком, а потом со стоном перевернулся на спину и зажмурился.

\- Белль... если ты хочешь помочь мне, - тихо сказал он, - пожалуйста, сделай это. Я исцелюсь, но боль... - на последних словах его голос дрогнул. Губы задрожали, словно он уже не мог сдержать слез.

\- Тогда скажи мне, как, - отстраненно попросила девушка, в ужасе от собственной холодности. С другой стороны, какой был толк в теплоте и жалости, когда муж находился в таком состоянии, а сама она не могла ничем ему помочь? - Я не смогу добраться до Рен через такой глубокий снег. Тебе придется научить меня.

Румпельштильцхен несколько раз сглотнул и судорожно облизал губы. Выражение его лица менялось от гримасы отчаяния до полного истощения.

\- Тогда не это, а другое, - через какое-то время пробормотал он, пытаясь сконцентрироваться, - более простое. Настойка мака.

\- А она тебе поможет? - Белль погладила его по щеке и наклонилась, чтобы убедиться, что поняла мужа правильно. Он кивнул, и в этот момент рябь снова прошла по его телу, преображая кожу прямо под рукой девушки. На этот раз она исчезала постепенно, задержавшись на его виске и ухе. Долгое время мужчина лежал неподвижно, не в силах даже вздохнуть от боли, и когда приступ закончился, принялся судорожно глотать воздух открытым ртом.

\- Настойка мака.

\- В твоих книгах написано, как ее сделать? Все необходимое есть в твоей башне?

\- ...да. Только используй голубой мак, - Белль видела, как он изо всех сил пытается помочь ей, даже сейчас, пребывая в таком состоянии. Волны жалости вперемешку с нежностью робко поднимались в ее груди, но как же молниеносно они исчезали, стоило Темному начать пугать девушку…

\- Ты можешь... Ты умеешь читать древние языки?

\- Да, - Белль заправила выбившуюся прядь мужу за ухо, избегая встречаться с ним глазами.

\- Хорошая… хорошая девочка, - на мгновение он напрягся. Его глаза широко распахнулись, дыхание рваными вздохами вырывалось из груди. Будучи совершенно беспомощной, Белль гладила и успокаивала его, ожидая, когда пройдет приступ.

\- Запомни. Голубые маки.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она и вынула пробку из бутылочки, позволяя Румпельштильцхену выпить все до последней капли.

\- Голубые маки.

\- Я не забуду, - Белль никогда не слышала о таком виде маков, но она понадеялось найти все необходимое в его лаборатории, среди находящихся там всех этих банок и склянок.

Через несколько минут сделанный глоток лекарства подарил Румпельштильцхену долгожданное облегчение. Он прекратил сражение со своим невидимым врагом и затих. Только когда кожа продолжала свою болезненную метаморфозу, маг невольно вздрагивал. Замечал ли он это? Белль видела, его раны постепенно заживали, и Румпельштильцхен с самого начала ожидал именно такого исхода событий. Он был твердо уверен, что поправится даже без помощи жены. Но она сомневалась, что Темный предвидел такие изменения в своей внешности.

\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно, прежде чем я уйду? Я зажгу новую свечу.

Он лишь сонно сощурился.

\- Разве тебе не нужен ночной горшок?

Румпельштильцхен фыркнул и покачал головой. Белль облегченно выдохнула. Хотя она никогда раньше и не видела мужа, покидающего их постель, чтобы облегчиться. Возможно, ему... в принципе это не нужно? С другой стороны, судя по ее скромному опыту, его ухо тоже не должно было порозоветь.

\- Как долго мне придется готовить эту настойку?

\- Столько, сколько нужно, - пробормотал он сонно. - С магией или без нее, дорогуша, все зелья требуют времени и внимательности.

\- Хорошо, - нельзя сказать, чтобы Белль не надеялась на более четкие инструкции… но если в книгах изложена вся необходимая информация, она обязательно найдет ее. Девушка также понадеялась, что ее собственных знаний хватит на то, чтобы прочесть инструкции к лекарству, написанные на древнем языке. Когда-то она научилась читать юридические документы и официальную корреспонденцию, и сейчас слишком поздно задумалась над тем, а хватит ли ее знаний для того, чтобы читать фолианты и руководства по зельям. Да еще и написанные на древнем языке…

Что ж. Она собиралась это выяснить.

Девушка нежно поцеловала мужа в щеку.

\- Я постараюсь вернуться как можно скорее, - пообещала она, не зная точно, услышал ли Румпельштильцхен ее вообще. Оставив кружку воды и горящую свечу на столе рядом с кроватью, Белль проверила, зажжен ли камин, после чего отправилась в башню мага.

~+~

Хотя Белль и покидала иногда лабораторию, чтобы проведать Румпельштильцхена, после шести часов работы она резко зауважала мужа, понимая теперь, каково это – постоянно возиться с зельями. Раньше она думала, что он прятался в башне или за прялкой, чтобы избегать жену. Но теперь девушка поняла - это не так. Даже процесс прядения обрел новый смысл в ее глазах. Превращение соломы в золото помогало Румпельштильцхену не умереть со скуки во время варки, фильтрации, процеживания или измельчения ингредиентов - процессов, требующих долгих и тщательных приготовлений и точнейших измерений.

Её удивление и непосредственный интерес вызвала большая банка сухих маковых головок, которая располагалась в том же низком шкафу, что и корзина с лекарствами. Они действительно выглядели какими-то болезненно-серовато-синими, что позволяло безошибочно отличить их от некоторых других типов, которые хранились в шкафу. Возможно, _эти_ маки имели общее происхождение с теми небольшими цветами, которые она видела на полях, плавно покачивающими ярко-красными головками. Белль задумалась, а были ли голубые маки волшебными? Некоторые растения, несомненно, имели магические свойства. И хотя в старой книге, с которой ей пришлось работать, ничего не говорилось о головках голубого мака, на полях была заметка, написанная рукой Румпельштилицхена - "голубые". Это слово было дважды подчеркнуто.

Магические или нет, но она могла сделать лишь то, что он просил. Оставалось только молиться о том, чтобы результат, который на данный момент выглядел как темно-серая жидкость, облегчил боль её мужа. Но уже на середине трудоемкого процесса приготовления настойки, девушка прекрасно поняла – ни в коем случае нельзя пробовать результат самой. Одни только ядовитые испарения заставили Белль распахнуть окно и минут десять проветривать помещение.

Реакция на лекарство Рен у молодой женщины была иной, не такой, как у Румпельштильцхена. Конституция Темного заметно отличались от ее собственной, но все же мысль о вручение нового лекарства любому человеку, находящемуся в столь ослабленном состоянии, претила девушке. В книге, которую она нашла, была расписана дозировка сваренного зелья. Но если голубой мак по своим свойствам превосходил все остальные виды этих цветков, написанное не имело никакого смысла. Ей придется позаботиться о том, чтобы Румпельштильцхен не накинулся на бутылку, опустошив ту одним глотком. И надеяться на лучшее.

Как только Белль ухитрилась выкроить минутку, чтобы отлучиться от варки зелья, она тут же отправилась проведать мужа. Только раз, вернувшись, девушка обнаружила его бодрствующим. Он хотел пить. Но как только его жажда было удовлетворена, он вновь провалился в сон. Она видела, что Румпельштильцхену было неспокойно в ее отсутствие. Гора подушек, в которой он так удобно устроился, развалилась. Перед тем, как лекарство было окончательно готово, Белль зашла к нему в последний раз. Она застала мужа обхватившим изо всех сил подушку и кричащим от боли.

Не желая будить его, а еще больше - оставлять в таком мучительном состоянии, красавица перегнулась через кровать и осторожно погладила мужчину по голове. Липкий холод покинул тело Румпельштильцхено - теперь он был горячим и потным. Он что-то пробормотал во сне, будто бы боролся с кем-то в собственном мире грез. Некоторое время Белль прислушивалась к его невнятному бормотанию, но она сумела разобрать лишь одно слово, которое муж повторял чаще всего.

_Нет._

Собственная усталость навалилась на плечи, и Белль поймала себя на мысли, что уже уютно устроилась под теплым боком мужа. Более того, она размышляла, каким образом было бы удобнее обнять Румпештильцхена, при этом имея возможность успокоить его в любой момент. Но сколько работы еще нужно было сделать!.. Белль не была лекарем, ведьмой или алхимиком. Но для приготовления лекарства нужно просто следовать рецепту. Это не труднее готовки рагу. Тем более, зелье было уже почти готово. Оставался последний этап, и она не подведет. Девушка решила, что не будет спать, пока не доведет работу до конца.

\- Почти готово, - шепнула она на ухо мужу, - и потом мне уже ничто и никто не будет мешать заботиться о тебе. 

Возможно, кошмар Румпельштильцхена закончился, или, может быть, его успокоил нежный голос жены. Белль не могла сказать наверняка, но маг затих. По крайней мере, он перестал так отчаянно прижимать подушку к груди.

\- Да, - с облегчением прошептала Белль, - вот и все. Я здесь.

По какой-то причине собственные слова успокоили и ее саму. Она была женой Румпельштильцхена и в радости, и в горе. Он заботился о ней, пока она лежала раненая. И она должна сделать то же самое для него. Пусть и не с таким изяществом и мастерством, как он, зато с искренней нежностью. Как может.

Белль сделает для него все, что потребуется. Все, что в ее силах. И она вновь увидит своего мужа здоровым. Он обязательно поправится. Обязательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Unreal_fairy, Ramy  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	31. Новое лицо

Беспокойный сон мужа вырвал Белль из глубокого забытья. За окном все еще стояла глубокая ночь, и девушка была слишком сонной, чтобы ориентироваться в пространстве. У нее ушло несколько секунд на то, чтобы вспомнить о том, как, перелив в бутылку с таким трудом сваренное лекарство, она переоделась в ночную рубашку и легла на кровать рядом с мужем. Тогда он был погружен в глубокий сон, но кошмары вскоре вернулись к нему. Он проснулся, судорожно сжав жену, как до этого цеплялся за свою подушку. Белль не могла себе даже вообразить, как он умудрялся заснуть со своей опухшей рукой, и уж тем более что-то брать ею. Она очень осторожно высвободилась из его хватки. Не в состоянии даже как следует открыть глаза, она сонно погладила его по спине, шепча бессмысленные слова утешения о том, что скоро ему станет легче, и что она постарается сделать все от нее зависящее, чтобы все снова было в порядке. Через какое-то время Румпельштильцхен прижался щекой к ее груди и перестал так судорожно обнимать ее обеими руками.

Он до сих пор был слишком горячим и потным, отчего лежать с ним в обнимку было не слишком приятно, но Белль решила, что лихорадки все-таки у него нет. Все дело было в этих кошмарных снах, и девушка искренне ему сочувствовала, помня, что сама не так давно бежала куда-то, не находя выхода, тянулась за чем-то, что ускользало все дальше и дальше, или падала куда-то в бездонную тьму. Эти жуткие сны утомляли тело ничуть не меньше, чем разум. У нее были такие же видения, когда муж давал ей микстуру для сращивания костей, и это заставило мысли вернуться к той ночи, которую он провел рядом с ней. Без сомнения, тогда она тоже была не лучшей компанией в постели - такая же липкая от пота и непривлекательная. 

Скоро ей надо будет встать и пойти посмотреть, не потух ли огонь в очаге на кухне. У Белль не было ни малейшего желания делать это, особенно когда Румпельштильцхен утихомирился и ровно задышал в ее объятьях. Нужно найти больше простыней и одеял, потому что его магия больше не поддерживала свежесть и чистоту постели, а муж нуждался в полном комфорте. Еще хорошо бы найти какую-нибудь бечевку или что-то типа того, чтобы подвязать шторы в замке и позволить солнечному свету проникать внутрь в дневное время суток, потому что новых свечей она так и не смогла найти.

\- Как всегда думаешь, - произнес вдруг Румпельштильцхен. Его голос был приглушен наваленными на него одеялами и близостью лица к ее груди. - Я слышу, как шестеренки крутятся у тебя в голове. Тик-тик-тик.

Белль тем временем расчесывала пальцами его волосы, нежно пытаясь распутать колтуны, образовавшиеся от запекшейся крови. Она старалась проделывать это очень осторожно, чтобы не разбудить мага. Сама еще пребывая на грани сна, девушка несколько минут сконфуженно раздумывала, вправду ли он мог слышать, как крутятся мысли в ее голове.

\- Для этого и нужен разум, - заметила она рассудительно. Белль едва ли смела надеяться, что это означает возвращение ее прежнего Румпельштильцхена - скорого на слово, остроумного и всегда готового ее поддразнить. - Чувствуешь себя получше?

\- Странные сны... - пробормотал он. - Как давно я здесь?

\- ...день, - Белль с трудом подсчитала прошедшее время. - С прошлой ночи. Большую часть времени ты проспал.

Да. Весь день, или, может, чуть меньше. Казалось, что с тех пор минул целый месяц.

\- Моя... - Румпельштильухен попытался приподняться и задохнулся от боли, когда раненая рука отказалась принять на себя его вес. Он упал на спину рядом с Белль, всхлипывая и баюкая поврежденную конечность. Белль приняла сидячее положение, дожидаясь, когда минует болевой шок. Она заметила слезы, блестящими дорожками видневшиеся на его висках.

\- О...

\- Раньше она тебя не беспокоила, - Белль откинула простыню и одеяло и осторожно отвела в сторону его здоровую руку, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть больную. Та выглядела намного лучше, но неповрежденная плоть все еще была розоватой. Закатав ему рукав, девушка увидела, что такого же цвета была и вся остальная часть его руки. Румпельштильцхен в шоке уставился на зрелище, представшее его глазам, и надолго замер, пока слабость не заставила его со стоном снова откинуться на спину.

\- Она заживает, - ободряюще предположила Белль. - Не могу поверить, что это происходит так быстро. Рука была намного сильнее опухшей прошлой ночью.

\- Но... - ее муж закрыл глаза, и настала очередь Белль представить, будто она слышит работу шестеренок, натужно крутящихся в попытке понять...

\- Я стал человеком?

\- Местами ты стал бледный и розовый, - с сомнением произнесла Белль, - но это еще ни разу не длилось так долго.

\- Этого не... должно было случиться, - у него не осталось сил огрызаться и ворчать, но он определенно очень хотел так поступить. - Что еще?!

\- У тебя были кошмары, - неуверенно сказала девушка, - и ты выпил столько сонного зелья Рен, что можно усыпить целое стадо быков. Тебе было невыносимо больно. Ты помнишь это?

\- Моя одежда, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, - все, в чем я был, испачкано в крови...

\- Да, я положила все...

\- Не смей ее стирать и не вздумай касаться! - приказал он. Строгие слова, казалось, вернули магу силы, но когда гнев миновал, он снова обмяк подле нее.

\- Все лежит в прачечной, - сказала девушка, сбитая с толку его требованием. – Я все равно не представляла, как можно отстирать кожу, но почему ты...

\- Я должен... эта магия, это проклятье. Я должен найти того, кто сотворил его. И как, - теперь Румпельштильцхен едва слышно шептал, а потом весь напрягся, когда его скрутил уже знакомый приступ боли. На этот раз он стал белокожим от подбородка и до лба, и этот цвет не изменился, когда Белль дотронулась до его щеки.

\- Если ты скажешь мне, что происходит, я могу принести больше пользы, - сказала девушка, особо, впрочем, не надеясь, что он прислушается к ее словам. Маг вечно ерничал и похвалялся перед нею своим могуществом, словно она была и не жена ему вовсе, а совершенно чужой человек. 

\- Я сомневаюсь в этом, дорогуша, - произнес Румпельштильцхен сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Что может знать маленькая девочка о настоящей жизни, а?

Белль понимала, что боль диктует ему эти жестокие слова, однако осознание этого не делало восприятие менее болезненным. Закусив губу, она отвернулась, чтобы не опозориться перед ним, демонстрируя свои слезы.

\- Я хочу помочь своему мужу, - наконец сказала она, будучи даже уже не уверенной, бодрствовал ли он еще и услышал ли ее. - Это не причина для того, чтобы издеваться надо мной. Я хочу узнать своего мужа.

\- Неужели? - его горечь разъедала, словно кислота. - И что же, по-настоящему узнав Темного, ты по-прежнему будешь улыбаться мне, целовать и уверять, что я вовсе не монстр?

Развернувшись к мужу и убедившись, что тот смотрит на нее, Белль увидела, как трансформация добралась до волос на его голове и пошла дальше.

\- Чтобы ты ни говорил, это не оттолкнет меня. Так что прекрати пытаться, если только сам процесс издевательств не доставляет тебе удовольствия, - она наклонилась над мужчиной, вглядываясь в его лицо - изменившееся, и в тоже время, такое же. Его глаза по-прежнему выглядели очень темными, но это определенно были глаза обычного человека. Добрые глаза, подумалось ей, которые идут вразрез с его ядовитыми словами.

\- Ты потребовал себе жену, когда мог взять золото. И я отказываюсь выслушивать твои жалобы и сожаления по этому поводу, ты меня понял, Румпельштильцхен?

У мужа не мог быть более потрясенный вид, даже если бы она ударила его. Белль подумала о том, что ей стоило бы трястись от ярости или, в свою очередь, испускать яд, но вместо этого она чувствовала невероятное спокойствие. Отрешенность. Решительность.

Он кивнул, поджав губы.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Белль, слегка обескураженная тем, что он не стал спорить. Она была готова решительно отстаивать свою позицию в этом своеобразном словесном поединке, но его не последовало. - Я приготовила лекарство, которое ты просил, - осторожно сказала девушка. Сейчас было неподходящее время высказывать мужу все, что наболело на душе. Гораздо важнее было сохранять хладнокровие и ясность ума в его присутствии. - Оно очень сильное, а ты с каждой минутой все больше выглядишь, как человек. Тебе точно следует принимать его и дальше? 

Приподняв левую руку, Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на себя. Белль дотронулась до его щеки и помогла мужу сделать то же самое.

\- Сперва это было похоже на рябь на воде. А теперь изменилось все лицо. И, мне кажется, твоя правая рука тоже стала обычной.

Муж выглядел таким испуганным, растерянным, что Белль не могла больше злиться на него.

\- Такого никогда не случалось раньше, когда ты болел, верно?

\- ... никогда не болел раньше, - он попытался пожать плечами. Рука, которую девушка прижимала к его щеке, мелко тряслась. Даже будучи таким напуганным и растерянным, Румпельштильцхен все равно старался быть осторожным в своих словах и мыслях. Впрочем, как и она сама. Он не хотел вновь обидеть девушку, даже если это означало сдерживать невыносимые волны боли, раз за разом проходящие через все тело.

\- Тогда лекарство… капля по капле.

\- Хорошо. 

Белль помогла ему сесть, чувствуя, как неловко ему чувствовать себя столь беспомощным и слабым. Ей оставалось только надеяться, что болезненные метаморфозы его внешности не замедлят исцеления и не позволят загноиться ранам. Девушка поддерживала мужа так нежно, как только могла, пока собирала подушки позади него в большую гору, как он любил.

Когда Белль опускала его обратно на получившееся мягкое возвышение, Румпельштильцхен схватил ее за руку и удерживал до тех пор, пока она не встретилась с ним взглядом. 

\- Ты самая идеальная жена, - прошептал маг, сузив глаза. На его розовато-бледном новом лице Белль могла сосчитать столько линий и морщинок... Вряд ли они появились там в результате частого смеха. Его новые темные глаза умоляли поверить в искренность сказанных слов.

\- Правда. 

Тронутая и взволнованная этим неожиданным признанием, Белль запечатлела быстрый поцелуй у него на щеке и с чрезмерной суетливостью устроила мужа среди подушек. Конечно же, она ценила и лелеяла каждый из его редких комплиментов. Ценила в большей степени потому, что каждый раз, когда Румпельштильцхен вот так внезапно говорил их, то полностью раскрывал перед ней свою сентиментальную сторону, которая обычно пряталась за неприступной стеной язвительности и хладнокровия. Тем не менее, она чувствовала, что если вздумает позже напомнить ему об этом или начнет сейчас радостно обсуждать и благодарить его, то тем самым заставит мужчину стушеваться и снова спрятаться в своей скорлупе. Поначалу девушка думала, что муж скуп на доброту и добрые поступки. Теперь же она подозревала, что само желание сделать доброе дело шокировало его самого.

\- Боль не кажется такой же ужасной? - рискнула спросить она, когда Румпельштильцхен оказался удобно устроен на подушках.

\- Внутри, - произнес он неровно; его веки трепетали, будто мужчина пытался открыть глаза и не мог, - магия борется с другой магией. Сражение продолжается внутри меня. Собери мою одежду, Белль. Все, на чем осталась кровь.

\- Хорошо, - по этим кровавым пятнам он поймет причину своих мучений? Белль засомневалась, но тут же вспомнила подаренное им обручальное кольцо… Он заявил, что с помощью пятнышка крови вернет ей ее невинность, взятую во время их брачной ночи. Видя его слабым и наполовину превратившимся в обычного человека, было легко забыть, что он являлся самым могущественным магом на всем белом свете.

\- Кто мог сделать это с тобой? 

\- Никто, - глухо произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Лекарство, Белль.

Белль безмолвно слезла с кровати и принесла бутылочку из гостиной.

Она вернулась к Румпельштильцхену, испытывая облегчение от того, что он, похоже, разделял ее опасения относительно этого вещества. Его глаза на этом новом лице казались запавшими и больными, когда он наблюдал, как Белль опускает самую крошечную мерную ложку, какую только смогла отыскать, в горлышко бутылки. Ложка была сделана из чистейшего золота, как и большинство инструментов в лаборатории мужа. Впервые девушка сумела догадаться о причине такой расточительности, понюхав изготовленное ею лекарство – серебро, несомненно, почернело бы, а закаленная сталь поржавела от соприкосновения с такой смесью.

\- Надеюсь, я правильно его приготовила, - неуверенно произнесла девушка, поднося ложку к его губам. Румпельштильцхен слабо улыбнулся, и, посмотрев на мужа, Белль заметила, насколько более мягкой выглядела эта улыбка на его простом, человеческом лице.

Мгновение спустя он согнулся пополам, проглотив небольшую дозу лекарства, поместившуюся в миниатюрную чайную ложку, и Белль в спешке закупорила бутылочку, чтобы похлопать мужчину по спине. Ее сердце бешено стучало в груди от тревоги, покуда Румпельштильцхен хрипел и кашлял, но когда приступ миновал, девушка вспомнила, как сама отреагировала на гораздо более слабое лекарство Рен.

Бессильно поникший и трясущийся от внезапно проявленных усилий Румпельштильцхен, справившись с кашлем, все же сумел издать звук, отдаленно напоминавший его прежний щебечущий смех. Белль помогла ему выпрямиться, прилагая огромные усилия, чтобы поддерживать обмякшее тело мужа, и сразу же заметила, что его глаза слезятся, а из носа течет. Нашаривая в кармане носовой платок, она уловила его искру веселья и тоже невольно расплылась в улыбке, вытирая его мокрое лицо.

\- Ну как? 

\- Превосходно, - хрипло заверил ее Румпельштильцхен. - Мы сделаем из тебя настоящего доктора, моя дорогая. 

Белль улыбнулась, развлекаясь обдумыванием этой идеи, пока устраивала мужа поудобнее среди подушек.

Книга предостерегала, что лекарство может вызвать тошноту, поэтому она прихватила с собой ведро. А на случай очередных лихорадочных кошмаров - таз с прохладной водой и чистую тряпицу. «Неужели, это все, что должен делать доктор?» - размышляла девушка, убирая с лица мужа влажные волосы. - «Просто применять свои знания к пациенту?». Сама Белль слишком редко встречалась с лекарями, и из своего скромного опыта сделала вывод, что все они, в целом, являются учеными мужами, разбирающимися в различных химических веществах и растениях, а не дают пациентам лекарства, надеясь на удачу.

\- Мне бы хотелось, - робко начала она, - …быть полезной, - девушке до сих пор так и не удалось угадать, когда у него появляется настроение к неспешным беседам. Вряд ли боль способствует улучшению его и без того скверного характера. - Показать, что может сделать женщина в этом мире, если только дать ей шанс. 

\- Да? - Румпельштильцхен открыл глаза.

Они снова изменились и теперь выглядели знакомо, привычно… но выражение в их глубине было более мягким, а зрачки - расширенными под воздействием лекарства. Белль стало интересно, видится ли мир для Темного иначе, когда он смотрит на него такими глазами, как сейчас?

\- А что еще? 

Догадавшись, что он спрашивает только для того, чтобы удержать ее рядом с собой, девушка почувствовала, как ушедшая было теплая нежность вновь заполняет сердце. Она так соскучилась по этому ощущению - знать, что он сознательно ищет ее компании.

\- Ну, - взяв его руку в свои, Белль почувствовала, как муж слегка сжал ее пальцы, - путешествовать. Увидеть мир. Все те места, о которых я только читала. Хочу на корабле рассекать волны, покататься на верблюде... хочу увидеть, как жидкая лава извергается прямо из жерла горного вулкана, образуя новые породы.

Едва заметная улыбка Румпельштильцхена стала шире, хотя сам он выглядел сонным. Каждый раз, когда он моргал, его глаза менялись. Почему-то именно глаза беспокоили Белль гораздо сильнее, чем его изменившаяся кожа. Но лекарство, определенно, сработало: его тело больше не извивалось от боли, и, похоже, зелье даже заставило отступить мрак, царивший в его душе. Белль никогда никому не призналась бы в этом, но в глубине души она очень гордилась своими достижениями.

\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь еще? - девушка не могла отделаться от мысли, что ему надо предлагать еду и питье почаще, даже если интуиция подсказывала, что то, в чем он больше всего нуждается - это отдых и покой. Румпельштильцхен в ответ лишь покачал головой и легонько сжал ее пальцы.

\- Я рада, что оно помогает тебе, - сказала Белль, поправляя ему одеяло. - Лекарство. Мне невыносимо видеть твою боль.

\- Значит, мы оба чувствуем одно и то же, - сонно пробормотал он.

У красавицы было столько вопросов! Кто же мог сотворить такое с ним? Как это вообще было возможно - причинить вред кому-то столь могущественному и сильному? Потеря магии замка сделала их ситуацию мягко говоря шаткой и ненадежной, и пускай девушка будет защищать своего мужа до последнего вздоха, вряд ли эти усилия будут хоть чего-то стоить против того, кто оказался способным настолько сильно ранить самого Темного. Чтобы нарушить целостность стен замка, в котором родилась Белль, потребовались огонь и осадные орудия. Без магии даже слабо вооруженная банда простых мужчин сможет без особого сопротивления захватить дом Румпельштильцхена. А уж какой-нибудь колдун способен вообще стереть замок с лица земли даже не ступая ногой на его земли.

Убедившись, что муж снова уснул, Белль добавила поленьев в огонь, накинула поверх ночной сорочки свой плащ и отправилась на кухню.

Огонь горел сильно и ярко в своем ложе из углей, позволяя установить над жарким пламенем тяжелый треножник с горшками и сковородками. Все, что невозможно сохранить, нужно было приготовить, или, на крайний случай, упаковать и выставить за порог на улицу в надежде, что мороз сбережет еду.

Еще вчера она обмазала растительным маслом все яйца, как было сказано в книге Рен. Белль с улыбкой прочитала там, что в тяжелые времена, если держишь кур, то лучше всего дождаться кладки, и сразу же забрать свежеотложенные, еще теплые яйца прямо из-под птиц и тут же обмазать их маслом. Книга Рен утверждала, что такие яйца сохранят свою свежесть намного дольше тех, что не будут покрыты маслом, а вдобавок еще и обретут более изысканный вкус. Девушке не терпелось попробовать такой деликатес, хотя ей еще никогда в жизни не приходилось воровать яйца из-под беспокойной несушки. Все это звучало как увлекательное приключение, особенно для нее - той, перед которой яйца всегда появлялись не из курятника, а из кухни, уже приготовленные поварами. 

Совсем скоро Белль поняла - что бы она ни делала, еды все равно оставалось слишком много - как готовой, так и сырой - и ее не удастся сохранить, если за окном окажется недостаточно холодно, чтобы полностью заморозить припасы. На погоду не следует сильно полагаться, но и она может сослужить добрую службу, если дело, например, коснется содержимого ночных горшков. Не имея ни малейшего представления о местонахождения выгребной ямы, Белль просто выставила ведро за кухонную дверь, и к тому времени, как она вернулась с новым, это ведро, к ее огромному облегчению, уже напрочь сковало льдом.

Что бы ни случилось в дальнейшем, они явно не будут голодать. У них был приличных размеров мешок овса, несколько головок сыра и всевозможное консервированное мясо. Белль была твердо уверена, что до наступления оттепели они обеспечены провизией. А там, глядишь, она сама сможет добраться до города, или даже Румпельштильцхен оправится настолько, что снова сможет подчинить Темный Замок своей воле.

А вот с освещением могут быть большие проблемы. Оставив чайник греться над раскаленными углями, девушка поднялась наверх с мотком тонкой веревки и кухонным ножом и принялась подвязывать все шторы, которые смогла найти. За окном уже почти рассвело, и, успев завязать лишь две шторы, которые были ближе всего к прялке Румпельштильцхена, Белль задула драгоценную свечу и продолжила работу при неясном утреннем свете.

В большинстве холлов и коридоров располагались высокие окна, как правило, застекленные витражами, которые пропускали достаточно света, чтобы безопасно передвигаться, не боясь сломать себе шею в темноте. Лестницы были разными - над одними виднелись небольшие круглые окошки, а другие оставались погруженными во мрак даже в середине дня. Но к этому времени Белль уже хорошо ориентировалась самостоятельно. Исследовав каждую комнату на двух этажах, Белль подвязала все без исключения шторы, и тем самым впустила в замок столько света, сколько смогла. Ночью придется очень бережливо расходовать оставшиеся свечи, если только Румпельштильцхен не скажет, где можно найти еще.

Если и здесь она потерпит неудачу, то всегда еще остаются неисследованные помещения и коридоры Замка. Кто знает, что можно будет там отыскать, помимо дополнительных свечей? Белль нравилось иметь запасной план, если все остальные идеи окажутся безрезультатными.

Она вернулась к кипящему чайнику и заварила себе чай.

Уже накопилась целая гора посуды и сковородок, которые нужно было помыть, но Белль не могла позволить себе заняться ими, пока того не требовала острая необходимость. И покуда она не может спокойно оставлять мужа одного, без присмотра.

Поедая холодное рагу с черствым хлебом и запивая его чаем, Белль мысленно составляла список дел на ближайшее будущее. Сначала завтрак для Румпельштильцхена, потом проверить его раны. Потом достать свою самую теплую одежду, и, если получится, надеть пару высоких сапог Румпельштильцхена, чтобы иметь возможность относительно беспрепятственно ходить по снежным сугробам… а там, глядишь, может, даже удастся добраться до Одстоуна. Конечно, при этом она насквозь промокнет, так что понадобится комплект сменной сухой одежды...

Были минуты, когда девушка ощущала непосильность поставленных перед нею задач, а порой ей вообще казалось, что ее просто раздавит под их непомерным весом. Сытый желудок больше не приносил прежнего комфорта, но, по крайней мере, придал сил, чтобы начать новый день.

~+~

Румпельштильцхен без лишних слов осилил четверть тарелки каши, после чего, судя по его виду, мужчину затошнило и он слабо отмахнулся от еды. Зато вода больше пришлась ему по вкусу, и Белль терпеливо сидела рядом и поддерживала чашку, чтобы муж мог вволю напиться. Пока он неспешно отхлебывал воду, его здоровая рука игриво поглаживала ее колени, поддергивая шелковую рубашку все выше и выше, отдаленно напомнив Белль о прежних, более приятных моментах, проведенных в этой кровати... Она очень скучала по его прикосновениям, но сейчас это не имело ничего общего с горящим желанием между ног. Ей было вполне достаточно и его объятий. Его поцелуев.

\- Я был тебе плохим мужем, - произнес Румпельштилдьцхен, когда Белль наконец отняла пустую чашку от его губ. Глаза, снова ставшие человеческими, остекленели под действием мака, но слова были разборчивыми и обдуманными, даже если сама речь звучала неестественно замедленно.

\- Не сейчас, - шикнула на него Белль и приподняла одеяло, чтобы проверить его раны, пока дневной свет позволял сделать это. Большая часть его кожи теперь была человеческой, обычной. Лишь местами оставались участки прежнего, оливкового оттенка, но во всем остальном кожа мужа выглядела гладкой и порозовевшей.

Они оба уставились на открывшуюся им картину. Румпельштильцхен оказался недостаточно быстрым, чтобы помешать ей задрать его ночную рубашку спереди до самой груди. Раньше Белль считала, что с его стороны было крайне глупо прятать свою наготу, в то время как сам он столь откровенно наслаждался видом ее голого тела. Сейчас у нее не было ни терпения, ни времени на такие глупости, когда его раны, возможно, нуждались в медицинской обработке и внимании.

Нет, ни в чем подобном они не нуждались - теперь Белль смогла убедиться в этом собственными глазами. Там, где раньше было бессчетное множество кровоточащих точечных проколов, сейчас виднелось нечто, похожее на сыпь от скарлатины или на подсохшую огромную ссадину. Крошечные ранки все еще покрывали весь его правый бок, а правая рука до сих пор была опухшей. Но перемены к лучшему были очевидными, как и изменения в цвете и текстуре кожи.

Осознав, что он до сих пор задерживает дыхание, глядя на нее с невыразимым ужасом, Белль склонила голову на бок и послала Румпельштильцхену лукавую улыбку. 

\- Теперь у тебя нет никаких оправданий, - сказала она и легонько поскребла ногтями его грудь. - Ты абсолютно такого же цвета, как и я. Совсем не монстр.

\- Я никогда не был красивым, дорогуша, - пробормотал он, с трудом восстанавливая дыхание после долгой задержки. - "Темный" ничего не изменил.

Белль пожала плечами. Ей все равно не с чем было сравнить. Иногда она видела мужчин за работой. Порой они были без рубашек, с подвернутыми до колен штанинами. Румпельштильцхен выглядел довольно худощавым, так что видны были ребра, но при этом был довольно жилист и мускулист. Его правая нога казалась слабей левой из-за опухшего колена. Что касается всего остального - тяжелой плоти промеж них - ей не с чем было сравнивать увиденное в отношении мужской красоты. Белль решила, что этот орган трудно назвать более или менее красивым по сравнению с ее потаенным местечком, прикрытым треугольником волос. Муж по-прежнему оставался везде безволосым, хотя Белль знала, что руки, ноги и подбородки обычных мужчин покрыты жесткой растительностью. Она полагала, что и там, где тело было прикрыто штанами, они были точно такими же.

\- Выходит, когда-то ты был таким? - она вновь накрыла его простыней и одеялами, положив овчину на живот. - Обычным мужчиной? И не всегда Темным? - он повернул голову на подушке, поморщившись от боли. Это было все, что он мог сделать, чтобы избежать ответа. И внимания собственной жены. Белль улеглась рядом и положила его руку на себя, тут же почувствовав, как он слабо сжал ее ладонь, когда она устраивалась рядом. Может быть, он тоже соскучился по ней?

\- Это тогда у тебя родился сын?

\- ...да.

\- Время, когда у тебя была жена, не считавшая тебя привлекательным?

\- Да.

\- Ты был ей плохим мужем?

\- ...только один раз. - Белль понимала, что этот разговор вызывает у него горькие воспоминания. Но как еще можно узнать его и понять, не имея ни малейшего представления о той, с кем он ее постоянно сравнивает? - Никто не должен знать об этом.

\- О том, что ты и раньше был женат? - Белль недоверчиво подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Его лицо было пепельно-серым, изможденным, но глаза светились от страха и смятения. - А меня ты тоже планируешь держать в секрете? Не находишь, что это слегка поздновато?

\- Никому нельзя знать, что я был человеком, - сказал маг нетерпеливо, - что у меня был сын. Что где-то на земле все еще существует магия, способная превратить меня... в это.

За свою попытку жестикулировать больной правой рукой Румпельштильцхен поплатился несколькими минутами молчания и боли. Важность слов, которые он хотел донести ранее, была напрочь забыта, когда он, морщась, баюкал левой рукой - правую.

Не говоря ни слова, Белль снова сходила за бутылкой с лекарством.

На этот раз она размешала пол-ложечки зелья в небольшой чашке с водой, в надежде, что этим удастся избежать приступа кашля. Он с благодарностью кивнул и осушил чашку тремя жадными глотками.

\- Ты должна мне поклясться, - все еще хрипя от жутких паров, потребовал он, когда Белль забирала у него чашку.

\- Хорошо, - Белль непонимающе нахмурилась, но не видя никакого вредя от его просьбы, приложила ладонь к сердцу. - Даю слово. А теперь и ты дай мне свое, - внезапно добавила она. В ее голосе прорезался гнев, который не так давно помогал девушке не падать духом в самые тяжелые моменты, - что когда тебе станет лучше, ты объяснишь мне, что я только что согласилась держать в секрете. О твоей жене, сыне и о том, как ты стал таким. Все это.

Румпельштильцхен неверяще уставился на свою жену, только что поставившую ему ультиматум. Жену, которая, к тому же, прямо сейчас стягивала с себя ночную рубашку, чтобы переодеться в теплый наряд, демонстрируя ему свою наготу сзади. Белль тем временем натянула три пары чулок и закрепила их двумя подвязками на каждой ноге. Все это время маг молча таращился на нее. Девушка не сразу догадалась, что так раскрыта перед ним, и смущенно оглянулась через плечо, дабы посмотреть на его реакцию.

\- Ты собираешься заставить меня поклясться и дать тебе слово, используя свой голый зад в качестве аргумента, моя дорогая? - от лекарства его речь звучала неразборчиво, но жадный взгляд, блуждавший по женскому телу, был совершенно трезвым. Белль покраснела.

\- Если потребуется. Так ты дашь мне слово? - она чувствовала себя замерзшей и нелепой, находясь перед ним лишь в чулках и нижней рубашке. Но интерес в его глазах свидетельствовал об улучшении самочувствия, или, на худой конец, о действенности приготовленного ею лекарства.

\- Даю, - сказал он, усилием воли оторвав от нее восхищенный взгляд и позволив девушке продолжить переодеваться.

\- Я хочу выйти наружу и посмотреть, проходима ли дорога в город, - сказала Белль, стоя у подножья кровати. - Я не доктор, и не всегда могу быть уверенной, что ты прав.

\- Помни о своем обещании, - произнес он сонно, - никто не должен знать.

\- Я буду осторожной, - нахмурилась Белль. - С тобой все будет в порядке, пока меня не будет рядом? - Румпельштильцхен едва заметно кивнул.

\- Где ты прячешь свои сапоги?

Он был так удивлен вопросом, что открыл глаза и попытался приподняться на подушках. 

\- Что?

\- Мне нужна пара высоких сапог, чтобы пройти по снегу. Мои доходят лишь до лодыжки, а сугробы выросли уже почти по пояс.

\- Тогда не выходи на улицу, - проворчал он. - Дорога непроходима. Почему ты так занята? Все время суетишься. Бегаешь туда-сюда. Зачем?

Белль видела, что лекарство украло ясность его ума, но все же истинная причина его раздражения была девушке вполне понятна.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я покидала тебя, просто так и скажи, - спокойно произнесла девушка. - И мне приходится бегать «туда-сюда», потому что ничего в твоем замке не работает без магии. У нас не было бы ни огня, ни света, ни пищи, если бы я забыла, как все это следует делать без волшебства. У нас достаточно много дров, но почти закончились все свечи. Ты знаешь это?

Белль постаралась обуздать своё нетерпение. Она прекрасно понимала, что мак подернул пеленой его мысли; нельзя было винить Румпельштильцхена в том, что все его слова были продиктованы сердцем, минуя холодный анализ разума. Может, он просто хотел, чтобы она оставалась рядом, ухаживая за ним, но был при этом слишком горд для того, чтобы просто попросить её об этом?

Несмотря на то, что подобные мысли вызывали у девушки чувство вины, она тайком надеялась именно на это.

На свете не существовало другого места, где сейчас Белль хотела бы быть столь же сильно, как здесь. Но все остальные проблемы не решатся сами по себе и не исчезнут, если она их попросту проигнорирует. Если бы только удалось привести какую-нибудь подмогу из города... Но кто посмеет прийти? Рен ни за что не осилит такой путь, и Белль даже и не мечтала о том, чтобы просить ее попытаться. А кого еще можно попросить о помощи, даже если предположить, что она дойдет до города?

Она тяжело опустилась на крышку своего сундука и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Румпельштильцхен был прав. С сапогами или без, не было никакого смысла выходить наружу, если он был уверен, что его магия не расчищает дороги. А что если бы она добралась до города и застряла бы там, а муж остался бы здесь, находясь в полном одиночестве?

\- Белль, - она услышала позади себя, когда Румпельштильцхен попытался придвинуться поближе. Девушка не сразу смогла взять себя в руки. Прежде, чем повернуться и взглянуть на него, она украдкой смахнула слезы с ресниц. 

Румпельштильцхен пытался сесть и дотянуться до жены. Прошло несколько долгих, болезненно-томительных мгновений, пока она не поняла, что это он намеревался утешить ее, а не искать утешения для себя.

Она тут же бросилась к мужу, покрывая поцелуями его лицо и помогая устроиться у нее на руках, чувствуя во рту солоноватый привкус слез.

\- Я так испугалась, - призналась она, прижавшись лбом к его уху и обнимая руками настолько крепко, насколько осмеливалась, боясь при этом причинить лишнюю боль.

\- Но ты же ничего не боишься, - успокаивающе проговорил он. Несмотря на то, что он отреагировал на ее страдания, лекарство уже одерживало над мужчиной верх. Его голос звучал сонно и глухо, левой рукой он неуклюже похлопал Белль по спине.

\- Храбрая Белль.

Она усмехнулась сквозь слезы. Как она всегда мечтала быть храброй! Кто бы мог подумать, что она услышит подобную похвалу, будучи плачущей и дрожащей на руках у Темного мага, своего загадочного мужа.

\- Храбрость не означает отсутствие страха.

\- Разве нет?

После нескольких попыток, его блуждающая рука всё же достала до её волос, небрежно завязанных в хвост за спиной. 

\- А что тогда это означает? 

\- Встречу со страхом, разумеется. Когда ты делаешь всё, что должен, и всё, что можешь, находясь лицом к лицу с собственным страхом.

\- М-м, - Румпельштильцхен сжал ее волосы в кулаке, но вскоре его пальцы расслабились, а рука бессильно упала на подушку позади девушки.

Когда Белль осторожно высвободила из-под него свою руку и забралась под одеяло, он не пошевелился. Она была уверена, что ему как никогда нужен сон. Возможно, ей самой следует принять это же "лекарство" и выспаться тоже.

Он назвал ее храброй. Идеальной. Она знала, что это не пустые льстивые слова - это мысли Румпельштильцхена, который наблюдал и восхищался ею, и не раз думал о своей жене, когда той не было рядом. Белль верила в это всем сердцем. Уже засыпая, уютно устроившись рядом с мужем, она почувствовала, как новообретенное знание приятно согревает изнутри...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Rasswetta, Ramy  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	32. Мелкие удобства

Было так приятно просыпаться в объятьях мужа, удобно прижавшись к его теплому боку. Несколько восхитительных минут Белль пребывала на грани сна и яви. Но воспоминания о реальности и их ситуации заставили вынырнуть из приятной неги и раскрыть глаза. Ей было совестно от того, что она позволила себе так глубоко уснуть, совершенно потеряв счет времени. Румпельштильцхен, наоборот, не спал, прижимая девушку к себе, и когда она с трудом приподнялась на руке, чтобы проверить его самочувствие, поприветствовал ее слабой улыбкой.

Волосы Белль упали ей на лицо, когда она привстала, и девушка смущенно улыбнулась, завидев свою ленточку для волос, лежавшую у мужа на груди.

\- Вижу, ты нашел, чем себя развлечь, - она подняла узкую полоску атласной ткани за один конец и покачала ею у него перед глазами. Глаза Румпельштильцхена опять стали карими, и, казалось, сейчас его особо не беспокоили ни боль, ни принятое накануне лекарство.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Плохо, - однако, его тон говорил об обратном. Голос звучал мягче обычного и как будто не так уверенно. - Не могу... моя магия там... Не могу дотянуться. Понимаешь?

Он поднял на Белль умоляющий взгляд, а она в свою очередь попыталась запомнить цвет его глаз прежде, чем тот снова изменится.

\- Полагаю, что я не совсем в состоянии понять это до конца, - призналась она, прикоснувшись к его щеке и вглядываясь в глубокие тревожные морщины на его новом лице. Или это было его старое лицо? Все еще тот же Румпельштильцхен, но в тоже время… рядом с ней снова находился незнакомец.

\- Это как будто повязка на глазах? Потеря одного из пяти чувств?

Его губы дернулись в слабой нервозной усмешке.

\- Что-то вроде того, - здоровой рукой он поймал ее за талию и попытался снова притянуть к своему боку. Белль видела, что он старается развеселить и подбодрить ее. Она, в свою очередь, тоже попыталась его приободрить и наклонилась, чтобы мягко поцеловать.

Его губы были сухими и настолько жесткими, что царапали ее нежную кожу. И все же девушка наслаждалась поцелуем, а Румпельштильцхен одобрительно водил ладонью у нее по спине, после чего со стоном нехотя отвернулся. Судя по его виду, ему стало нехорошо. 

\- Тебе нужно еще лекарство? - Белль колебалась, задавая этот вопрос, одновременно радуясь ясности его ума и непривычной откровенности. Но она не будет заставлять мужа терпеть боль только ради собственного удобства. Он покачал головой, закрыл глаза и тяжело сглотнул. Рука, сжимавшая ее сзади, задрожала, и он со вздохом позволил той бессильно упасть.

\- Расскажи о моем замке, - произнес он после того, как сумел восстановить дыхание. - Ты сказала... - он задумчиво сморщился. - Боюсь, я не очень хорошо помню, что именно ты говорила.

\- Магия хранит еду, чистит постельное белье, опорожняет ночные горшки, наполняет мою ванну, поддерживает огонь в каминах и не дает сгорать свечам, - мягко перечислила Белль, видя, что Румпельштильцхен искренне недоумевает и прилагает массу усилий, чтобы вспомнить, о чем она говорила ему накануне. - Есть ли еще что-то, о чем мне следует знать? Что, если тот, кто сделал все это с тобой, явится прямо сюда, довершить начатое?

\- О, Белль, - Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, линии на его лице стали еще глубже, когда он попытался сконцентрироваться. - Не беспокойся об этом. То, что ты перечислила, лишь маленькие заклинания… мелкие удобства. Когда-то я прибегнул к их помощи, потому что меня очень утомили вечно хнычущие служанки. Замок защищен магией намного более могущественной. Как и ты. Как все, что принадлежит мне.

Белль привстала на коленях и глубоко задумалась. Ей не особо нравилось, когда он отзывался о ней, как о своей собственности, даже если это и означало, что магия, охраняющая замок, защищала и ее саму. Хнычущие служанки? А ведь она была уверена, что он жил в замке в полном одиночестве до тех пор, пока она не пришла сюда в качестве его жены и новой хозяйки.

\- Если я твоя, тогда и ты - мой, - заявила девушка непреклонным тоном. - А без этих твоих мелких удобств у меня работы невпроворот.

\- Конечно же, я твой, - в его голосе звучало веселое недоумение, как будто ему и в голову не могло прийти, что может быть как-то иначе. - Неужели ты сомневаешься?

Разгладив свои юбки, чтобы встать, Белль не сразу вспомнила, почему надела столько пар чулок.

\- Нет, - через какое-то время согласилась она. - Только, если ты хочешь этого.

Сейчас было неподходящее время для подобных разговоров, и Белль это прекрасно понимала. Ее муж, неожиданно обретший человеческий облик, все равно сейчас был болезненно-зеленоватого оттенка, пытаясь осознать масштабы настигшей их катастрофы. Она видела, как он усиленно пытается понять, что такого сказал, чем заслужил ее резкий тон.

Белль тяжело вздохнула. Резкость была несвойственна ей, и тем более не стоило так обращаться с больным. Остается только надеяться, что Румпельштильцхен продолжит доверяться ей после того, как поправится.

\- Будет ли работать коробочка для отправки писем?

\- Ох, - он потер себе лоб тыльной стороной ладони. - Да. Магия в ней заключена в само дерево. Пока твой отец будет держать у себя вторую коробочку, она будет работать.

Белль попыталась приободриться, услышав это. Она наклонилась над кроватью, стараясь расправить простыни и подушки и помочь мужу устроиться поудобней. Но даже несмотря на ее осторожность, Румпельштильцхен скривился от боли и тяжело сглотнул. Белль сжала зубы и подвинула поближе к мужу ведро, не обращая внимания на его очевидное смятение.

\- Я не нашла в шкафах постельного белья, если оно у тебя вообще есть, - отметила Белль.

\- Береженого бог бережет, - мрачно кивнул он.

\- А что насчет свечей?

\- Ох. Да, - все еще потирая лоб, Румпельштильцхен постарался сосредоточиться. - Где-то в моей башне, - наконец, сообщил он. - Там нельзя пользоваться заморозкой времени. Мешает другим заклинаниям. Поищи вот такую коробку, - он показал руками размер, - и будь осторожна со всем, к чему прикасаешься.

\- Я почти всю прошлую ночь провела там, - раздраженно напомнила Белль, и, перегнувшись через кровать, положила ладонь ему на лоб. Это лихорадка, или он такой горячий из-за того, что в комнате слишком жарко? Понять было невозможно. - Заморозка времени?

Ее муж слегка смутился.

\- Вокруг каждого огонька, - пояснил он, снова показав размер. - Непрерывно повторяющийся момент. Такое нелегко наколдовать, - добавил он с ноткой надежды, как будто пытаясь оправдать свою лень наличием большого ума.

\- Но проще, чем хнычущие служанки?

\- Совершенно верно, - неуверенно улыбнулся он. - Я очень сильно изменился?

\- А ты разве не видишь? - рассмеялась Белль, нежно приглаживая его влажные волосы. - Принести зеркало?

\- Лучше не надо, - хмуро ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Все равно я не помню, как выглядел прежде.

\- Точно так же, - уверила его Белль. - Только другого цвета. Кожа более гладкая. И волосы не вьются. Но они все в крови. А зубы сейчас стали намного красивее, - добавила она чуть лукаво. - Глаза темнее, белки больше. Странно, - ее ленточка бесшумно упала на кровать рядом с ним. Белль подняла ее, разгладила между пальцами и свернула змейкой у него на животе.

\- Для твоей коллекции, - сказала она и улыбнулась при виде того, как он смущенно покраснел. Сейчас, когда он выглядел таким бледным, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Даже при таком тусклом освещении она увидела, как краска заливает его лицо.

\- Мне нужно сходить и проверить огонь в очаге, - произнесла она, - и поискать свечи. Затем я вернусь.

Белль сама себе удивлялась, осознав, что очень ждет момента своего возвращения.

Теперь лечение Румпельштильцхена было связано с более простой и понятной областью выхаживания, терпения и доброты, и здесь Белль уже не боялась совершить какую-нибудь роковую ошибку. Когда магия разрывала мужчину изнутри, калеча невыносимой болью, ей было так страшно, что она не решалась хоть как-то помочь ему, боясь сделать только хуже.

Чай с мятой был полезен для больных, вспомнила девушка на полпути в башню. Правда, она так и не смогла припомнить, где и когда узнала об этом. Мята попала в замок в одной из подаренных корзин из Одстоуна. Учитывая, что сама Белль не особо любила такой чай, он так и остался стоять нетронутым на кухонной полке. Может, чай с мятой и не шел ни в какое сравнение с маковым отваром (от которого Белль затошнило от одного только запаха), но Румпельштильцхен любил пить чай. Наверное, ему и вправду лучше, раз он демонстрирует сочувствие к своим обязательствам перед женой, хотя прекрасно знает, что от чая ему лучше не станет.

Белль тщательно обшарила всевозможные полки, серванты и тайники за книжными полками. В итоге ей все же удалось найти в лаборатории коробку со свечами. Она была полна примерно наполовину. Девушка на глаз прикинула, что там осталось около трех десятков хороших свечей толщиной с ее запястье и довольно длинных. Превосходно. Она может приберечь те, что собрала для светильника, с которым теперь не расставалась, и зажечь новые в комнате больного и на кухне.

Проходя мимо открытых дверей в свою комнату, Белль бросила быстрый взгляд на Румпельштильцхена. Насколько можно было судить, он безмятежно спал, поэтому девушка поставила коробку со свечами снаружи у порога и тихонько спустилась по лестнице.

Поддержка огня в очаге на кухне заняла всего лишь пару минут. Если она все правильно рассчитала, то с наступлением утра у нее появится подходящий слой углей, на которых можно будет готовить еду. Скучая по своей волшебной ванной, Белль твердо пообещала себе с утра хорошенько помыться в горячей воде, подогрев ту на кухонном очаге.

А как же Румпельштильцхен? Она не имела ни малейшего представления о том, принимал ли ванну ее муж вообще. И где? В каком-то уголке замка, который ей еще предстоит случайно обнаружить? Или снова обращался за помощью к магии, так как это тоже было одним из привычных мелких удобств? Если принести с собой чайник, то можно предложить ему то, что Лотта называла "умыться, как кошка лапой". Белль сделала все возможное, чтобы очистить его раны, но совсем не уделила внимания всем остальным, непострадавшим частям его тела.

Мелкие удобства, твердила она себе, наливая в чашку мятный чай. Девушка взяла чашку со сколотым краем, как он и просил, и подсластила напиток по его вкусу - капелькой меда.

Под конец, с бьющимся от надежды и ужаса сердцем, она приподняла крышку коробочки для писем. Там было пусто. Белль закрыла коробочку и, понурив голову, несколько минут пыталась взять себя в руки.

Карабкаться вверх по лестнице к себе в комнату было нелегко - в одной руке была зажата чашка, а под ней болтался зажженный фонарь; во второй руке девушка держала до половины наполненный чайник. Несмотря на то, что она проспала большую часть дня, Белль чувствовала желание еще поспать. Она с нетерпением ждала момента, чтобы переодеться в ночную сорочку и причесать растрепавшиеся волосы.

При виде Румпельштильцхена, стоявшего на ногах, она застыла в дверях от неожиданности. Поспешно поставив свою ношу на пол, она бегом кинулась его поддержать. Он прислонился к ближайшему прикроватному столбику, обхватив его левой рукой, в то время как раненая правая бессильно повисла вдоль тела.

\- Что ты делаешь? - требовательно спросила Белль, пытаясь усадить его обратно на кровать, но Румпельштильцхен замотал головой, отчего грязные волосы упали ему на лицо.

\- Все в порядке, - ответил он дрожащим голосом, который шел вразрез с его словами. - Посижу у огня.

Обняв жену за плечи, он смог более менее передвигаться, но девушку очень обеспокоила его хромота, которую она заметила, когда помогала ему опуститься на стул. Она тут же опустилась на колени, ожидая увидеть открывшуюся рану и реки крови, но его белая рубашка была лишь покрыта потом и засохшими кровавыми пятнами там, где Белль прежде не слишком успешно пыталась смыть кровь.

\- Что у тебя с ногой?

\- Старая рана, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, отодвигая ногу прочь от ее рук, когда девушка попыталась приподнять его ночную сорочку. - Я считал, что магия давным-давно излечила ее, - с горечью добавил он. Сейчас, когда мужчина сидел, его голос звучал увереннее и громче. Белль подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо и увидела, что его глаза снова изменились - расширившиеся радужки побледнели, отчего взгляд стал более пронзительным.

\- Я принесла тебе чай с мятой, - произнесла Белль, не зная, что еще сказать. Он говорил о вещах, которые были за гранью ее понимания, при этом говорил недостаточно много для того, чтобы она могла сделать хоть какие-то самостоятельные выводы об услышанном. - И горячей воды, чтобы можно было помыться. Так что даже хорошо, что ты сейчас рядом с камином.

Он ничего не ответил, поэтому Белль зажгла две свечи, в попытке оценить масштаб работ, после чего подала Румпельштильцхену чай и поддерживала возле него чашку до тех пор, пока не уверилась, что он сможет справиться и без ее помощи. После этого девушка пододвинула к огню таз для умывания и горячий чайник. Среди ее приданого было достаточно всевозможных тряпочек, которые можно приспособить для мытья и вытирания. Но, когда она принесла целый ворох к огню, то внезапно вспомнила огромную губку, которой Румпельштильцхен вытирал ее во время лихорадки. Где же он держал такие вещи?

И раз уж на то пошло, где он держал карету и четверку лошадей, а также их зловещего кучера?

Магия слишком долго хозяйничала во владениях Румпельштильцхена, решила про себя девушка, наблюдая, как он притворился, что игнорирует ее, когда она вернулась к нему с его черной ночной рубашкой в руках. Если он ничего другого ей не позволит, то в будущем она хотя бы сможет стать хозяйкой этих самых «мелких удобств».

Румпельштильцхен с жадностью выпил весь чай. И раз тот все-таки остался у него в желудке, значит, хуже ему от чая не стало. Белль снова присела возле него, приняла чашку из его рук и отставила на безопасное расстояние. После чего решительно уперлась руками себе в колени и посмотрела на мужа с суровой непреклонностью. По крайней мере, она очень надеялась, что именно так выглядит со стороны. На самом деле девушка ощущала лишь безграничную усталость и нервозность.

\- Ты сможешь помыться сам, или лучше я? - приняв его слабое движение головы за отрицательный ответ, Белль налила воду в таз и попыталась продумать план, по которому будет удобнее всего мыть другого человека. Снизу вверх или наоборот? Будет ли ему холодно, если снять рубашку? Можно ли его помыть под сорочкой? В книге "Про очаг и плиту", которую Белль уже почти дочитала, ничего не говорилось о том, как мыть стеснительных мужей, когда те сидят на стуле у камина.

В невыносимо горячей воде намочив и отжав тряпку, Белль поднялась на ноги и осторожно обтерла лицо Румпельштильцхена. Потом прошлась тряпицей по левой, здоровой руке и предплечью, насколько это позволял сделать рукав рубашки. Правая рука была слишком опухшей, поэтому Белль отжала в воде импровизированную губку и приложила ту сзади к его шее, заработав в ответ блаженный вздох.

\- Ты собираешься проделать это везде? - спросил он, когда девушка осторожно принялась оттирать испачканное в крови горло.

\- Если хочешь, - Белль постаралась придать голосу как можно больше безразличия, в то время как Румпельштильцхен одарил ее слабым намеком на свою ироничную ухмылку. - Если ты не стесняешься снять это, - она дернула свободный ворот его ночной рубашки, отвечая поддразниванием на подзадоривания, в попытке скрыть собственную неожиданную неловкость. Неужели он думал об этом? Сейчас?

Мучаясь подозрениями о причинах его поведения, Белль снова встала на колени и приподняла подол его ночной рубашки. Если начать со ступней и ног, то ему придется меньше времени мерзнуть, пока она будет мыть спину и грудь со снятой рубашкой.

Среди свежих ран на правой ноге мужа, ее взгляд зацепился за более глубокие и старые отметины. Грубые, заскорузлые шрамы обвивали ногу над коленом, образуя там нечто вроде перекрученной опухоли. Любопытные пальчики Белль нащупали еще более худшие из них с обратной стороны колена. Старая рана? Наверное, та была ужасной, проходя через неправильно сросшуюся кость. Когда Румпельштильцхен был самим собой, ничего такого видно не было... Она достаточно хорошо успела рассмотреть его, чтобы быть уверенной в своих суждениях, даже невзирая на странную кожу, на которой определенно не было ни малейших следов от шрамов.

Сложно было избегать множества крутившихся на языке вопросов, но Белль хорошо запомнила горечь в голосе Румпельштильцхена, когда он говорил с ней на эту тему. Вопросы могут подождать. Насколько только позволял стул, Белль вымыла ноги мужу, начиная от бедер и заканчивая ступнями - нежно касаясь огрубевшей кожи шрамов, и чуть сильнее налегая на мягкую неповрежденную плоть. После этого она взяла чистую тряпочку и долила горячей воды в таз. Взглянув вверх, она увидела, как Румпельштильцхен облизнул губы и поспешно отвел глаза в сторону.

Он точно думал об _этом_! Белль удивилась сама себе, будучи настолько убежденной. Ей так редко удавалось чувствовать, что она понимает своего мужа... но не узнать проявление его живого интереса к ее ухаживаниям было просто невозможно!

\- Теперь спина, - спокойно произнесла она. Румпельштильцхен заколебался, на секунду плотно сжав губы, но все-таки послушно подвинулся так, чтобы Белль смогла задрать рубашку и стянуть ее через голову.

Он, нахохлившись, сидел на краешке стула, с поникшей головой, судорожно прижимая сорочку к низу живота, пока Белль занималась его раненой рукой. Процесс заживления замедлился, но все равно некое улучшение было налицо, так же как и не было никаких признаков яда в его ранах. Значит, магия все же помогала ему, догадалась девушка, не понимая, почему в таком случае та же магия не избавила его и от этой ужасной боли

Спина оказалась почти неповрежденной, но во время первого купания практически не получила никакого внимания, потому что Белль не смогла приподнять Румпельштильцхена. Сегодня девушка долго трудилась над ней, с силой протирая влажной тряпкой и промакивая сухой. После этого она позволила мужу снова облокотиться на спинку стула.

Он все еще прижимал к себе снятую рубашку, но тонкий шелк не слишком хорошо скрывал то, что находилось под ним, и Белль увидела, что за то время, пока она занималась мужской спиной, его плоть отвердела.

\- Почему ты все еще прячешься от меня? - спросила она, доставая последнюю чистую тряпицу и смачивая ее в тазу, чтобы под конец помыть его грудь и живот. Там придется действовать с особой осторожностью, потому что кожа еще до конца не зажила.

\- Не знаю, - Румпельштильцхен потянулся к ней левой рукой и неуклюже обнял за талию. - А почему тебе безразлично, что твой муж... такой? - спросил он вместо этого.

\- Я стараюсь не пугаться твоих изменений во внешности, если ты это имеешь в виду, - ответила Белль, прекрасно зная, что он подразумевал совсем другое. - Сильно ли от тебя отличаются другие мужчины? - она склонилась у его ног, отжала тряпку и мягко потянула на себя скомканную рубашку, сохранявшую последние крохи скромности мужа. Когда рубашка оказалась у нее в руках, Румпельштильцхен дернулся и весь сжался.

\- Ты не так уж отличаешься от того, каким был, - подумав, сообщила она, поглядывая на полуотвердевший член, лежавший у него на бедре. - Поэтому я не думаю, что другие мужчины так уж отличаются от тебя.

Когда Белль начала мыть ему живот, Румпельштильцхен затаил дыхание. Она осторожно промокнула его мужское достоинство и мешочек из кожи под ним, но не осмелилась как следует мыть там, потому что, не имея подобных частей тела сама, не могла определить, насколько те были нежными и чувствительными. С каждым движением влажной ткани, он становился все тверже, и Белль прилагала все силы, чтобы не смотреть туда. Ей самой вряд ли бы пришлось по душе, если бы он так пялился на нее, когда она получала наслаждение. Девушке куда больше нравилось целоваться и прижиматься поближе к мужу в такие моменты.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулась к нему?

\- Да, - неровно выдохнул он.

Пока она мыла мужа, тот сидел с плотно сжатыми коленями. Сейчас же он слегка расслабил их, позволив встать между своих ног, чтобы ей было удобнее взять в руки его плоть. Белль передумала смотреть ему в лицо. Вместо этого она наклонилась и поцеловала его в живот, услышав, как мужчина испустил протяжный вздох. Поза была неловкой и неудобной, но молодая женщина старательно двигала рукой так, как он показал ей когда-то, и при этом старалась второй не трогать там, где вероятней всего причинит ему боль. Кажется, поцелуи ему нравились больше всего, и, думая о том, как он целовал ей грудь, Белль еще с большим энтузиазмом продолжила начатое.

Все еще трясущейся рукой гладя ее по волосам, Румпельштильцхен удивленно охнул, когда она коснулась его живота кончиком языка. Когда-то осознав, что ей безумно нравится целовать его рот, Белль стала жаждать поцеловать его в других местах, в то время как он упрямо продолжал прятать себя за ночными рубашками, одеялами и простынями. И сейчас девушка поняла, что ей это очень нравится, даже если при этом она чувствовала себя глупо, стоя перед мужем на коленях и гадая, что делать дальше.

Девушке понравилось, какой оказалась на вкус его кожа и как он дернулся, когда она чуть сместила губы ниже. Ей было приятно от того, как он принялся беспомощно извиваться, когда, чуть осмелев, она слегка прихватила кожу зубами. Вдохновленная удачей от своих экспериментов и ничуть не смущенная, Белль вспомнила, что все еще держит его плоть в другой руке. Член стал более мягким, пока она целовала его живот, но при этом сам мужчина, казалось, не возражал против ее ласк. Неуверенная, девушка подняла на мужа умоляющий взгляд. Единственным ответом Румпельштильцхена был сонливый взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век и блаженная улыбка на губах.

\- Я... чувствую себя глупо, - сказала Белль, глядя на свою руку.

\- Это твой бенефис, дорогуша, - его улыбка стала шире. - Тебе и подготавливать сцену.

\- Ах ты!.. - смеясь, Белль отпустила его член и, откинувшись на пятки, уперла руки в бока. - Ведь знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ты меня дразнишь!

Румпельштильцхен махнул рукой в сторону чистой ночной рубашки, и Белль встала, чтобы помочь ему одеться. Она посчитала это достаточно справедливым: если ей не нравилось выглядеть глупо и невежественно, то он тоже имел право поскорее одеться, так как не любил быть обнаженным. Теперь, когда она уже увидела все, что муж так тщательно скрывал, девушка не возражала против его одежды. Она запомнит, как он выглядит без нее, и будет вспоминать и соотносить свои ощущения с тем, что увидела. Мужчина или монстр, она была уверена - он не прячет от нее никаких ужасных телесных изъянов.

\- Возможно, мне тоже стоит спрятаться под своей ночной рубашкой? - предположила она, поправляя черный шелк на его коленях. - Никогда не позволять тебе видеть меня голой, даже когда мы занимаемся любовью?

\- Тогда я буду вынужден изобрести заклинание, позволяющее видеть сквозь одежду, - он улыбнулся с намеком на свою прежнюю веселую непринужденность. - И наблюдать за тобой каждый день, пока ты скребешь полы и занимаешься хозяйственными делами.

\- И ты еще говоришь, что это я - порочная и развратная? - Белль поборола желание обнять его, помогая мужу подняться на ноги.

Она так могла лишь причинить ему боль, да и он не особо мог доверять поврежденной ноге, чтобы полноценно опираться на нее. Румпельштильцхен нашел в себе силы и, пока девушка поддерживала его, поцеловал жену в лоб, отчего она почувствовала прилив благодарности. Белль не была против таких жестов, напротив, ей хотелось увидеть малейшие признаки того, что она дорога мужу не только как сексуальный партнер, и что ее невежество в постели не раздражает его.

\- Тебе, должно быть, ужасно больно, - сказала она, пока они шатающейся и шаркающей походкой двигались к кровати. - Я имею в виду твою ногу.

\- Больше, чем я помню, - напряженно ответил он. - Интересно, ты предпочитаешь калеку или чудовище? - в словах его не было издевательства, только боль и разочарование от собственной слабости. Белль промолчала, слишком запыхавшаяся под его весом, чтобы немедленно придумать достойный ответ. В любом случае, что это еще был за вопрос? Она усадила Румпельштильцхена на кровать и построила подушки высокой горкой, как он любил, расположив их на ближайшей к выходу стороне. Играть с ним в сестру милосердия было бы крайне неудобно, если бы он лег в центр кровати. А так она сможет сесть рядом с ним и не подползать к мужу всякий раз, когда его будет мучить жажда или потребуется протереть ему лоб.

Покуда она хлопотала с подушками, перегнувшись через него, Румпельштильцхен поглаживал ее бедро. Слабость сделала его неуклюжим, но Белль улыбнулась про себя, кладя на вершину последнюю подушку. Девушка не считала, что телесному удовольствию не место в постели больного, однако теперь, когда она подумала об этом, то также вспомнила комфорт, который приносило подобное времяпровождение, даже до того, как сама она постигла азы наслаждения. Девушка задумалась над тем, как сильно скучала по мужу во время его отъездов, лежа в пустой, холодной постели. Возможно, он тоже хотел иногда просто побыть рядом с ней, получая в дар лишь ее близость и привязанность?

Они были странной парой, подумала Белль, подтыкая одеяло, а затем наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать мага в лоб. Ее невежество... его скрытность. Сам факт того, что они все же стали друг другу настоящими мужем и женой, не укладывался в голове. Молодая женщина догадалась, что в ту ночь она была отнюдь не единственной, кто дрожал от страха перед грядущими событиями. Если бы только кто-то из них знал тогда правду! Белль - что над ней не станут жестоко издеваться, Румпельштильцхен - что его не отвергнут в отвращении.

Зная, что супруг наблюдает за ней, девушка медленно разделась и скользнула в кремовую ночную сорочку, оставив свои вещи на сундуке. Она с тоской оглядела комнату, но не нашла в себе силы на то, чтобы убрать беспорядок. Это подождет утра, того часа, когда дневной свет заструится сквозь раскрытые шторы, и надежда на лучшее наполнит собой новый день.

\- Тебе требуется еще лекарства? - усаживаясь рядом с мужем, Белль поймала его взгляд, подозревая, что ответ может быть нечестным. Румпельштильцхен закусил губу, нетерпеливо вздохнул и кивнул.

\- Разведи в воде пол ложки, потом отлей половину, если можно. До этого я чувствовал себя весьма неважно, - он моргнул, и в этот момент глаза его вновь приобрели обычный, человеческий коричневый оттенок.

Как он спросил, чудовище или калека? Этот ужасный вопрос вновь всплыл в памяти, пока она наблюдала эту метаморфозу. Белль мягко поцеловала его, прежде чем идти и разводить лекарство. Конечно же, он хочет знать, предпочитает ли она ему простого человека. Ведь до этого он так переживал, что жена будет испытывать отвращение к его обычной внешности. И, разумеется, она ничего не скажет ему, даже если это будет правдой. Все, в чем она была убеждена, так это в том, что ей не нравится изменение его глаз. Считалось, что глаза являются зеркалом души, так ведь? Когда его глаза менялись, девушке казалось, что она смотрит вглубь двух совершенно разных внутренних миров, но ведь такого просто не могло быть!

Она приготовила лекарство, как он и просил, отлив половину разведенной жидкости до того, как протянуть ему чашку. Подобная неточность дозировки смущала Белль, однако она успокаивала себя тем, что маг лучше, чем кто бы то ни было, знает свое зелье. Он не стал ни в чем заверять ее, поморщившись, когда она поднесла чашку к его губам.

\- Я могу приготовить и другое лекарство, - предложила она, помогая мужу держать чашку, пока тот пил. - Это оказалось не слишком сложным занятием.

\- Не нужно, - он облизал губы, пока горькая жидкость опускалась по горлу вниз, и Белль забрала у него чашку, поставив ту на пол рядом с кроватью. - Скоро я вновь буду самим собой. Ни одно проклятие не может похоронить мою силу надолго, и неважно, насколько оно хитрое.

\- Ты изменишься обратно? Станешь точно таким же, каким был?

Изумленный ее неприкрытым облегчением в голосе, Румпельштильцхен уставился на жену.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто рада этому.

В его голосе звучало обвинение.

\- Моего мужа и так достаточно сложно понимать, без того, чтобы он менялся каждые пять минут, - взволнованно ответила Белль. - Ты и раньше бывал совершенно разным.

Румпельштильцхен продолжил внимательно смотреть на супругу и схватил ее за руку, когда она попыталась отойти.

\- Намного проще, когда тебя все презирают, - быстро проговорил он. - Я сам не знал, насколько проще, пока не наступила наша брачная ночь. Я не знаю ничего, кроме одиночества, Белль.

Девушке стало стыдно при мысли о том, что если голубой мак так развязывал ему язык, то настойку следует приберечь не только для того, чтобы избавить его от боли. В задумчивости покусывая нижнюю губу, Белль нежно погладила его руку большим пальцем.

\- Но сейчас ты не одинок, - слабым голосом произнесла девушка. - И я тоже не хочу быть одна. Позволь мне доказать… раз уж нужно завоевывать твое доверие. Пожалуйста, просто дай мне шанс.

Ох, как же не вовремя, укоризненно пожурил ее внутренний голос. Ведь она просто бессовестно пользовалась его слабостью, чтобы добиться своего - вот и все. Но так не может больше продолжаться, не может быть, как раньше. Нельзя, чтобы взаимопонимание между ними оставалось лишь в пределах спальни, в то время как Белль будет знать о том, что ее муж ревностно хранит страшные тайны, будучи не готовым посвятить жену в их суть. В таком случае у нее не будет возможности хоть что-то сделать или высказать собственное мнение по тому или иному вопросу. Даже будучи не в себе от боли той ночью в башне, он оттолкнул ее прочь, как будто думал, что она могла возненавидеть его за слабость, а не предложить свою силу и помощь.

Не в состоянии больше найти в себе не только подходящих слов, но и эмоций, Белль задула жалкие огарки свечей и забралась в постель. Румпельштильцхен приглашающе протянул ей левую руку. Это было небольшое, но все же утешение, предложение уюта и тепла, и Белль была рада этому.

\- Что мне сделать для тебя? - спросил он, когда они, наконец, устроились - голова девушки покоилась на руке мужа, а его левая нога оказалась в тесном плену между ее ног. - Вернуть тебя домой? Построить тебе дворец, где будут прислуживать тысячи слуг? Только назови, и я...

\- Нет! - воскликнула Белль. Она говорила от чистого сердца, но он слышал в ее словах лишь тот искаженный смысл, который диктовали ему собственные ожидания. Именно это ранило ее, и больше всего девушке было обидно за мужа. - Позволь мне узнать своего мужа. Разреши стать твоей женой. Настоящей женой. Разговаривай со мной, когда ты в чем-то сомневаешься. Спрашивай меня, когда тебе что-то непонятно. Доверь мне правду такой, какая она есть, а не только ту ее крохотную часть, которую сам считаешь необходимой. Поверь мне, что я могу... могу выдержать и не возненавидеть тебя за это.

Это была страстная речь, от которой у красавицы сбилось дыхание, а по телу прошла дрожь нервозного возбуждения. Она скомкала в потном кулаке край его ночкой рубашки. Белль в страхе умолкла, испугавшись собственных просьб.

Румпельштильцхен молчал так долго, что девушка уже решила, что он заснул, пока она снимала перед ним тяжесть со своего сердца. Но потом он повернулся к ней и с неуклюжим усилием нашел ее губы в нежном поцелуе. В его дыхании она уловила привкус маковой настойки и горький запах алкоголя. В такой слабой концентрации вкус был даже приятным, и Белль с жадностью прижалась к нему, углубляя поцелуй, и при этом стараясь не причинить боли.

Чем дольше они целовались, тем более неловким и вялым становился Румпельштильцхен, и Белль нехотя заставила себя успокоиться и смириться с тем, что придется заснуть с легким зудом распаленного, но неудовлетворенного желания. И все же, было приятно целоваться с ним, самой проявлять активность, в то время как муж, находясь в полубессознательном состоянии, лениво гладил ее по спине и издавал слабое довольное мычание.

Когда его рука бессильно соскользнула обратно на подушки, Белль, наконец, оставила Румпельштильцхена в покое и скрутилась клубком у него под боком, дожидаясь, пока успокоится бешеное сердцебиение.

Интересно, услышал ли он ее слова? Будет ли помнить их или с наступлением утра примет лишь за навеянный маковым дурманом сон о том, что жена говорила с ним так открыто? 

Поцелуй Румпельштильцхена стал ответом на ее сердечную мольбу. Ожидая, когда ее сморит сон, Белль решила, что будет верить именно в это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	33. Сокровище

Посвежевшая и повеселевшая, Белль искупалась в горячей воде перед пылающим кухонным очагом, а потом вымыла голову под холодной струей воды. Когда она закончила, солнце еще не успело даже показаться из-за горизонта. Долгий глубокий сон восполнил упадок сил от прошлого недосыпа. Разум очистился, шаги стали легче и быстрее, когда девушка бежала по холодному коридору в тоненькой ночной рубашке к себе в спальню, чтобы одеться. Письма в коробочке по-прежнему не было, но даже это не испортило приподнятого настроения.

Румпельштильцхен все еще спал, поэтому Белль передвигалась в полумраке на цыпочках. Сидя у горящего камина, она расчесала влажные волосы, заплела их в тугую косу и закрепила двумя ленточками. Надо будет купить еще, и как можно скорее, если муж будет так часто превращать их в свои трофеи. Большая часть лент, оставшихся в сундуке, были слишком широкими, яркими и нарядными, отчего она будет выглядеть в них совсем маленькой девочкой. Девушка сохранила их на память, потому что когда-то очень любила. Но носить такое на голове, будучи замужней женщиной, можно только под страхом смерти. Если и было что-то, с чем девушка готова была согласиться, читая "Об очаге и плите", так это с тем, что жена, берясь за дело, не имеет права быть глупой.

Правда, в книге было написано довольно мало вещей, с которыми Белль могла бы согласиться. Как и обещал Румпельштильцхен, там были полезные советы, связанные с кухней, но Белль порадовалась тому, что ей не приходится жить в выдуманном доме и иметь дело с равнодушными слугами и безликими домочадцами. Ничего в жизни не бывает настолько просто и гладко, как это утверждал автор книги.

Из-за липнущей к телу влажной рубашки Белль не спешила отходить от огня и оставалась на стуле до тех пор, пока сзади не послышались тихие звуки, свидетельствующие о том, что муж начал просыпаться. Еще один звук - резкий вскрик от боли - заставил Белль в мгновение ока очутиться у кровати, чтобы успокоить мужчину и не дать ему разбередить свои раны до того, как он окончательно проснется.

\- Лекарство, - прошипел он, и Белль кивнула, расстроенная тем, что ночь, казалось, ухудшила, а не улучшила его состояние. Направляясь к ночному столику, чтобы приготовить новую дозу настойки, Белль чуть отдернула шторы, впуская в комнату немного утреннего света.

Румпельштильцхен слишком спешил осушить чашку с разведенным лекарством, отчего чуть не подавился. 

\- Медленнее, - умоляла Белль, но он уже был достаточно силен, чтобы помешать девушке в ее благих намерениях и не дать убрать кружку от своих губ.

Она гладила его по груди и шептала нечто успокаивающее, пока он не прекратил судорожно глотать. Румпельштильцхен замер, тяжело дыша. Белль полагала, что это был приступ. Все повторялось вновь.

\- Все так же, как тогда?..

Он кивнул, поджав губы. Битва в его теле вновь разгоралась. Она не могла объяснить, как такое возможно, но ясно чувствовала его состояние. Белль вздрогнула от этой мысли. Когда магия воевала с магией, не было худшей участи, чем стать полем брани для подобной битвы. 

\- Белль, - позвал Румпельштильцхен; лекарство начало действовать, позволяя мужчине дышать вновь, хоть и с видимым усилием, - сегодня мне нужно больше. Разведи еще одну ложку в воде.

\- Ты... ты уверен? - Будь он самим собой - серо-зеленым, отблескивавшим золотом - она не колеблясь последовала бы его указаниям, но сейчас лишь его глаза оставались прежними. Обычный человек легко может быть отравлен даже лучшим из лекарств. – Вчера тебе было явно плохо после этого лекарства. 

\- Нужда заставляет, - выдавил он, с трудом выговаривая каждое слова. - Пожалуйста, Белль. У меня нет твоей силы воли.

\- Ты уверен, что оно не навредит тебе еще больше? - настаивала девушка, стараясь говорить громче, чтобы он точно ее расслышал. - Ты совершенно уверен?

\- Уверен, - кивнул он и свернулся тугим комочком от нового приступа боли. Белль пришлось придержать его и не дать ему упасть с кровати, а потом дождаться, пока боль немного утихнет, чтобы уговорить мужа лечь обратно на спину.

\- Белль... Пожалуйста...

Без лишних слов, но все же неохотно, Белль добавила еще немного маковой настойки в воду и позволила ему выпить. Румпельштильцхен кивнул и расслабился, как только лекарство подействовало. Не выпуская ее руки из своей, он погрузился в сон.

Вчера вечером ему было намного лучше. Белль уже надеялась этим утром на их нежное воссоединение, но, кажется, это было глупое преждевременное желание. Она не могла понять, что вызывает в нем такую боль, что может сотворить проклятье с таким существом, как Румпельштильцхен, который полностью увяз в черной магии. Конечно, глупо было ожидать, что болезнь пройдет сама по себе, как обычная простуда.

Чувствуя собственную беспомощность, Белль тяжело вздохнула и постаралась сделать все, что было в ее силах - принесла на случай надобности ведро, пододвинула поближе канделябр, чтобы можно было читать, сидя подле мужа, а когда солнце заглянуло в окно, проверила его раны. Судя по всему, те уже были на пути к заживлению. Девушка облегченно вздохнула. Даже его рука, что еще два дня назад представляла собой кровавое месиво, теперь снова напоминала нормальную руку - опухшую и покрасневшую, но на ней уже можно было рассмотреть участки здоровой, гладкой кожи. Эти участки, отметила Белль, были его обычного, золотисто-зеленоватого цвета. Этот оттенок заставил бы ее встревожиться, как и любая другая рана, если бы она не знала своего мужа.

Жалея о том, что не перекусила, когда занималась делами на кухне, Белль постаралась отвлечься от холода тем, что взялась выбирать себе чтение среди принесенных из библиотеки книг. Выбор пал на толстый фолиант, повествующий об истории создания доспехов и оружия Зачарованного Леса, написанный признанным мастером по работе с металлом. Белль стало интересно, что бы сказал муж о ее выборе литературы. Она знала, что сказал бы отец - девушка, читающая разнообразную литературу, подвергается меньшему риску столкнуться с неприятными сюрпризами в жизни. А Гастон сказал бы, что такие вещи являются неподобающими для юной девушки, вероятно, предполагая, что она вместо этого должна тихо сидеть и что-нибудь вышивать.

Как же можно заставить Румпельштильцхена осознать, что она была искренней в своем желании быть рядом с ним, стать ему настоящей женой? Без всякого сомнения, все было бы намного понятней и проще, сведи ее судьба с сэром Гастоном, но у девушки не было иллюзий в отношении этой сделки. Ее семья была влиятельной и уважаемой, а сама Белль унаследовала бы в будущем земли и титулы. Для семьи Гастона она была стратегическим призом. Для самого Гастона – долгом, удобно объединившем бы два семейства и перевесившим неудобство иметь своевольную любительницу книг в качестве жены.

Она не думала, что Румпельштильцхен сожалел о женитьбе именно по этой причине. Белль была уверена, что он нашел бы с ней согласие в постели, а не только плотские утехи. Ни одно из тех ее качеств, беспокоивших Гастона, казалось, ничуть не волновали Румпельштильцхена, который дал ей полную свободу действий в библиотеке и терпел все ее своевольные выходки в попытках стать домохозяйкой. Тогда почему же он отказывался верить в то, что ее чувства к нему были искренними? Что заставляло его сомневаться в том, что это надолго?

Белль тяжко вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы приобнять спящего наркотическим сном мужа. На этот раз мак не полностью избавил от боли - лицо мага дергалось, тело ежеминутно напрягалось и вздрагивало. Книга, по которой она готовила настойку, предупреждала: эффективность любого препарата будет сходить на нет, если каждый раз не увеличивать дозу. Попробовав лекарство лишь однажды, можно было пристраститься к нему, в результате чего это вылилось бы в пагубную привычку. Тело стало бы требовать новую дозу, даже если бы уже ничего не болело. Употребляемое количество лекарства следовало уменьшать в течение нескольких дней. Вскоре пациент должен был бы почувствовать себя нормально даже от слабого отвара измельченных стручков мака.

Румпельштильцхен перевернулся на другой бок, как раз туда, где располагалась израненная рука. Он тихо бормотал жалобы, но, казалось, не понимал, что сам оказался в ловушке боли из-за придавленной раненой руки. По крайней мере, лекарство действовало в полную силу. Она надеялась, что оно также успокоило и его ногу. Несколько раз за ночь Белль просыпалась от того, что муж пытался устроиться на другом боку и именно по этой причине испытывал крайнее неудобство.

Видимо, его магия действительно была очень мощной, если заставила забыть даже боль травмы, доставлявшей ему невероятные страдания, когда он был человеком. Обычным человеком.

Впервые, изучая лицо мужа, Белль разрешила себе рассмотреть его более внимательно. Румпельштильцхен был обычным мужчиной с ничем не выдающейся внешностью. Мужем жене, отцом сыну, калекой с изуродованной ногой. Что же с ним случилось? Кончики ее пальцев проследили глубоко прочерченные линии на его лбу и щеках. 

"Они были там всегда", - подумала она. Так много во внешности Румпельштильцхена обманывало ее чувства, что она даже не замечала этих морщин, пока он не заболел.

Как обычный человек мог получить такую силу, которую Румпельштильцхен имел в своем распоряжении? Белль полагала, что именно этот секрет муж особо ревностно охранял от всех смертных, живущих на Земле. Даже от собственной жены. Когда Румпельштильцхен рассказывал о Темном, то говорил так, будто Темный был чем-то самостоятельным, а не частью его самого. Но Румпельштильцхен и есть Темный! Он говорил и об этом. Называл себя Прядильщиком. Похитителем младенцев. Тем, кто заключает сделки. Темным.

Муж.

"Муж" не слишком сочетался с остальными прозвищами, заметила Белль. В обязанности мужа входит долг, защита семьи, власть, но власть совершенно другого рода. Румпельштильцхен выбрал ее себе в невесты. Он тот, кто предупредил ее, что брак - самый долгий из всех возможных контрактов на свете. Тем не менее, он сам с трудом принимал ее новый статус жены. Именно он, не она, пытался избегать последствий своего же требования.

В самые мрачные и темные моменты, когда он пугал или огорчал ее, Белль ловила себя на мысли, что, приняв условия мага, она неожиданно раскрыла весь его блеф.

Рябь прошла по его телу снова, принося с собой боль. Плотная золотистая чешуя, о которой Румпельштильцхен говорил с таким презрением, появлялась и почти скрывала собой нормальную кожу, но позже исчезала, когда боль отпускала тело. Была ли борьба с болью причиной этой метаморфозы, или само изменение служило причиной боли? Белль успокаивала мужа, как могла, иногда даже ухитряясь урвать время на чтение своей книги.

К полудню Румпельштильцхен более-менее успокоился, погрузившись в мирный сон. Он лежал на спине, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом.

Белль воспользовалась возможностью и на цыпочках выскользнула из комнаты, чтобы размять ноги и принести что-нибудь поесть. Неуверенная в том, как скоро в ближайшем будущем ей удастся покинуть мужа, девушка решила принести наверх остатки черствой буханки, ломоть сыра, последние яблоки и большой кувшин с пресной водой.

Пока ее не было, муж снова свернулся калачиком, на сей раз на невредимом боку. Кажется, Румпельштильцхену, частично поддерживаемому горкой подушек, было достаточно удобно лежать. Белль осторожно отвела в сторону спутанные волосы, чтобы иметь возможность рассмотреть его лицо. Она еще никогда не видела его таким умиротворенным. Решив, что мужчину лучше оставить в покое, она отошла к огню, устроившись в кресле с книгой на коленях.

Снаружи снегопад, наконец, сменился более теплой погодой. Белль слышала журчание и стук капель талой воды, даже яркое солнце иногда пробивалось сквозь тучи, чтобы украсить ландшафт. Это вселяло оптимизм, хотя девушка понимала - чтобы снег на дороге к Одстоуну растаял, потребуется не один день, а то и не одна неделя.

"Румпельштильцхен поправится задолго до этого", - сказала Белль себе. Она верила в это.

Белль погрузилась в чтение, полностью отдавая себя книге, пока муж спокойно спал. Боль в плечах значительно ослабла, как только она погрузилась в чтение - по-настоящему погрузилась. Наверное, впервые за много недель. Девушка думала, что это радость осталась в прошлом, в ее девичестве вместе с пестрыми, яркими лентами. Но погрузиться в книгу оказалось просто и легко, что очень радовало. Доспехи и оружие были менее интересными, чем рассчитывала девушка, но она все равно закончит книгу, сохранив в памяти новые знания на случай, если они когда-нибудь окажутся полезными.

Когда Румпельштильцхен пошевелился, Белль аккуратно отметила место в книге, где закончила читать, и, положив ее на стул, вернулась к мужу.

Большая часть кожи претерпела изменения, пока он спал. Обе его руки вновь приобрели мягкий зеленовато-серый оттенок и при свете отливали обманчивым блеском. Ногти тоже потемнели, хотя и были теперь не такими черными, как в самом начале. Темные дорожки грубоватой кожи ползли вверх от самого горла, избегая пока большую часть лица, но все же добрались до висков. Румпештильцхен был погружен в сон, и, кажется, агонизирующая боль больше не преследовала его. Мужчина выглядел странно, оказавшись на границе этих двух совершенно разных состояний. 

Нежно сжав его плечо, Белль наблюдала, как он, сонно моргая, возвращается из царства сна. Его глаза приобрели тот цвет, который был у Румпельштильцхена еще до ранения. Но та резкость, что часто плескалась в них раньше, куда-то исчезла. Он смотрел сонно и растерянно. 

\- Как долго я спал? - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен и попытался привстать. Но Белль мягко надавила ему на плечи, вынуждая вновь вернуться в исходное горизонтальное положение.

\- Все утро. Рука выглядит гораздо лучше. Взгляни.

Он опусти взгляд. Пальцы двигались, сгибались. Румпельштильцхен растерянно моргнул при виде этого зрелища.

\- Ты веселая, - подозрительно сказал Румпельштильцхен. 

\- Я рада, что тебе уже не так больно. Вот и все, - Белль улыбнулась его изумлению и потянулась за поцелуем. Она застыла, когда его губы отзывчиво откликнулись на ее ласку - девушка была благодарна даже за такой крошечный ответный жест. - Может, немного воды? 

На этот раз девушке не пришлось защищать чашку от жадных глотков супруга. Он сел и начал медленно пить, внимательно оглядывая комнату, будто удивляясь, что оказался здесь. 

\- Ты снова меняешься, - проговорила Белль, пытаясь понять, насколько сильно продолжает действовать на мужчину ее лекарство. Взглянув на свои руки, Румпельштильцхен бесстрастно кивнул.

\- Мне нужно встать, - сказал он, когда допил воду.

\- Куда такая спешка? - Белль была бы рада видеть своего мужа здоровым, в ясном уме, но он был еще слишком далек от окончательного выздоровления. - Кажется, сон хорошо тебе помогает.

Встретившись со взглядом девушки, Румпельштильцхен кивнул.

\- ...Возможно, ты права. Я чувствую себя... странно.

\- Ты выглядишь странно, - поддразнила Белль, наклоняясь ближе. – Проголодался?

\- Нет, - он выглядел потерянным и немного взволнованным. - Белль?

\- Да?

\- Он снова снился мне. Мой мальчик. Новые сны, - он нахмурился, пытаясь объяснить, и Белль мягко сжала его плечо. - До этого всегда были только кошмары, - обхватив голову руками, Румпельштильцхен глубоко вздохнул.

\- Сколько я выпил?

\- Лекарства? - Белль не сразу удалось проследить за его скачущими вразнобой мыслями. - Почти две ложки настойки, разведенной в воде. Разве ты не помнишь? 

\- Не очень, - невнятно пробормотал он, все еще не отнимая рук от лица. Белль гладила его до тех пор, пока он не опустил руки на колени. Его взгляд все еще был затуманившимся.

\- Сегодня утром тебе было ужасно больно. Кажется, лекарство сработало. Это ведь хорошо, когда тебе снится что-то хорошее о твоем сыне, не так ли?

\- Хорошо до тех пор, пока я не проснусь, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен и опустился на гору подушек. - Возможно, мне все же стоит немного поесть, - он снова с видимым усилием сосредоточился на жене. – Как насчет чая?

\- Да, конечно, - боясь его оставлять в таком полусонном состоянии, Белль плотно подоткнула вокруг мужа одеяло, в слабой надежде, что это хоть как-то помешает ему отправиться бродить по замку, пока она будет отсутствовать. - Постарайся отдохнуть.

Его единственным ответом был послушный кивок, после чего мужчина снова закрыл глаза.

Белль торопилась, как могла, нагружая поднос чайным набором и двумя тарелками каши. Вернувшись, она не удивилась, обнаружив своего мужа не в постели, а стоящим у окна. Он тяжело, но упрямо опирался о стену, пристально всматриваясь в пасмурное небо.

Девушку удивило другое: кровать была заправлена свежим бельем, огонь с характерным треском полыхал в камине, свечи все до единой горели и освещали комнату ярким светом. Остальная часть замка все еще оставалась погруженной в промозглую тьму, но Румпельштильцхен явно вновь обрел власть, пускай только и над этой комнатой.

\- Часть магии вернулась к тебе, - сказала Белль, пытаясь скрыть в голосе разочарование. Нет, конечно, она была опечалена вовсе не тем, что он достаточно восстановился, чтобы попытаться творить мелкие чары. Но, сделав это, он словно свел на нет все ее тщательные приготовления и труды. Когда девушка должна была чувствовать радость, она испытывала только разочарование, как будто ее власть узурпировали! Как же это глупо!

\- Пошли есть, - позвала Белль чересчур беззаботным тоном, оставляя поднос в гостиной, в то время как Румпельштильцхен продолжал гипнотизировать взглядом окно. Вернувшись к огню уже со стулом, Белль посмотрела на мужа. Она с секунду колебалась, но все же приблизилась к нему. Руки девушки легли на плечи Румпельштильцхена, призывая его повернуться. Хоть и неохотно, но он все же сделал это. С губ Белль сорвался слабый вздох. Румпельштильцхен был невредим. Пятна крови исчезли, участки розовой кожи уступали натиску его обычной, зеленой. Маска монстра вновь вернулась на его лицо.

\- Так быстро? - она осторожно провела рукой по его щеке, уверяясь, что глаза не обманывают ее. Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за девушкой. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а в глазах плескалось сомнение.

\- Твоя рука… нога тоже?

\- Почти, - он показал ей руку, и Белль поднесла его ладонь к губам и поцеловала. Облегчение быстро сменили замешательство и эгоистичное отчаяние от того, что в ее комнате снова хозяйничала магия.

\- Ты ведь не жалеешь? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, наклоняясь к жене, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне. - Действительно не сожалеешь. 

\- От того, что ты снова стал собой? - Белль покачала головой. Он стал совсем другим, не таким, каким был полчаса назад, и девушку тревожила его напряженность. - Нет.

Румпельштильцхен не понимал. А Белль, казалось, видела его насквозь. Он снова страдал, только на этот раз страдало не тело, душа.

\- Пообедай со мной, - попросила Белль. Он последовал за ней босиком, и девушка обнаружила, что маг все еще немного прихрамывал.

\- Сколько бы магии к тебе не вернулось, ты все еще не до конца здоров, - заметила девушка.

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что магия никуда и не уходила, - сказал он хмуро, но все же сел за крошечный столик и потянулся за тарелкой с кашей. Белль пристально наблюдала за ним. Его движения были тщательно выверены, лишенные непринужденной легкости и грациозности, которая была присуща ему раньше, до этого странного недуга. Ему было неудобно. Во всех смыслах. Ложка неловко стукалась о тарелку до тех пор, пока он не сделал глубокий вдох, заставляя себя освоиться с этим прибором.

Подумав, Белль принесла второй стул и присоединилась к трапезе.

\- Использование магии утомляет тебя? - поинтересовалась она, когда аппетит слегка притупился. Девушка взяла в руки чай.

Румпельштильцхен моргнул и посмотрел на жену, выглядя при этом так, как будто она вырвала его из глубокого размышления.

\- В какой-то степени. Мелкие трюки, вроде этого, - он описал ложкой ее ярко освещенную свечами комнату, - как правило, нет.

\- А более сложная магия?

\- Это тяжело объяснить, - пробормотал он. - Магия - это источник, а не... дар, вроде интеллекта или идеальной памяти. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Чтобы понять, стоит ли ругать тебя за то, что ты берешь на себя слишком много, - улыбнулась Белль. - Магия исцелила тебя и вернула в изначальный вид?

\- Исцелила, да, - Румпельштильцхен осторожно согнул правую руку. Кожа там до сих оставалась розовой, особенно это было видно в центре ладони и между пальцев.

\- Преображение... это не моих рук дело. Вероятно, просто побочный эффект. Я обязательно вскоре выясню все, что можно, - добавил он с угрозой в голосе. - Кто-то наивно полагает, что может лишить меня силы. Они пожалеют об этом, - он поджал губы. Ложка выпала из его рук, звякнув о край миски.

По его телу прошел новый прилив изменяющей цвет ряби, заставляя Румпельштильцхена резко выдохнуть и закусить губу в попытке заглушить стон. Но все же Белль заметила его состояние, хотя эта боль и не шла ни в какое сравнение с прежними приступами.

Девушка не сомневалась, если Румпельштильцхен узнает, кто сделал это с ним, его наказание будет в сто крат хуже, чем мучения, которые переживает сейчас маг.

Бутылка с лекарством стояла на столе, рядом с кувшином с водой и двумя чашками. Белль налила немного воды в одну из чашек, после чего взяла в одну руку сосуд с зельем, а во вторую – золотую мерную ложку.

\- Сколько? - спросила она, надеясь, что ее уверенный тон даст понять мужу, что отказа она не потерпит. Глупо терпеть такую боль, когда под рукой есть лекарство. 

\- По... половина ложки, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, опираясь на край стола и чувствуя, как боль постепенно отступает.

\- Возможно, ты права, - продолжил он, пока Белль тщательно разводила лекарство в чашке, старательно перемешивая настойку с водой перед тем, как отдать ее мужу. - Я немного отдохну, - он залпом проглотил содержимое чашки и оттолкнулся от стола. Белль тут же подскочила к нему, чтобы помочь супругу удержаться на ногах. Казалось, девушка была менее удивлена его слабостью, чем он сам.

\- Я пойду в свою комнату, - запротестовал он, но не слишком уверенно. Белль усадила его обратно на стул.

\- Даже слышать ничего не хочу, - отрезала девушка, поддерживая его за плечи и подвигая к себе чашку. - Знаешь ли, когда люди женятся, они дают обет. Мы обещаем быть с нашими мужьями и в болезни, и в здравии.

\- Как заманчиво, - Румпельштильцхен перенес весь свой вес на жену, как будто желая проверить ее слова. - Я думаю, твой юный Гастон хотел просто прибрать тебя к рукам, а вовсе не хранить верность.

\- Ну, мы c тобой тоже так и не дошли до обетов, - с веселым упорством продолжала настаивать девушка, пока рука Румпельштильцхена, подкравшись, добралась до ее талии. - Но я принесла бы их, если бы священники не были так напуганы, что отказались появиться на нашей церемонии. И ты будешь делить со мной постель до тех пор, пока не выздоровеешь. Слышишь?

\- М-м, - от препарата мужчину явно клонило в сон. Он сжал ее талию, прежде чем его рука поползла вниз. Белль резко встряхнула мужа, и только когда убедилась, что тот сможет сидеть в вертикальном положении, отпустила его и принялась за свой чай.

Румпельштильцхен с трудом поднял надколотую чашку и сделал глоток.

\- Ты останешься?

\- Разве ты только что не приказала мне именно это? - Румпельштильцхен блаженно улыбнулся, не скрывая своего удовольствия. - Будешь ли ты мне верной женой, Белль?

Уставившись на него во все глаза, Белль от удивления чуть не пролила чай прямо себе на платье.

\- Конечно! 

\- Моя жена... моя первая жена... не была... не была верна мне, - его тихие слова повергли девушку в шок. Негодование медленно начало разгораться в ней. Белль внимательно слушала, все еще глядя на мужа, при этом стискивая свою чашку так сильно, словно весь смысл жизни сейчас заключался именно в ней. - Клятвы нарушаются каждый день.

\- Но не мои, - тихонько сказала Белль. - Когда я даю свое слово, я держу его.

\- Слова - хитрая штука, моя дорогая, - мягко сказал он. - И от мака они становятся еще более скользкими. Соскальзывают с языка... Чересчур откровенные, чтобы быть во благо, - он неловко махнул чашкой, прежде чем с преувеличенной осторожностью поставил ее обратно на стол. - Мне лучше отдохнуть.

Без помощи Белль, на неустойчивых ногах Румпельштильцхен похромал к кровати.

Вместо того, чтобы проделать лишний путь и обойти огромную кровать, он забрался на четвереньках под одеяла со стороны окна и никак не прокомментировал, когда Белль тщательно укрыла его.

\- Я очень ценю твою честность, - сказала она, сидя на кровати. Ее бедро прижималось к его бедру, их руки, словно в результате взаимного притяжения, нашли друг друга. - Пожалуйста, спрашивай меня, когда сомневаешься в чем-то. Я сама просила тебя об этом.

Румпельштильцхен поднял голову и посмотрел на полог кровати; глаза его уже слипались.

\- Просила, - согласился он. - Моя отважная Белль. Даже правда не пугает ее, - он слабо улыбнулся собственной шутке и провалился в сон.

Как бы красавица не ценила честность, она поймала себя на том, что с нетерпением ждет разговора с мужем, когда тот не будет находиться под действием наркотика. Она тосковала по нему, такому, каким он был всегда, какого она знала, пусть и не слишком хорошо – увертливого, игривого, ироничного... Ей недоставало его пружинистой грации, кипящей энергии, но больше всего - его поцелуев, которые без всяких слов говорили о его неприкрытой страсти.

Убедившись, что он справится и без нее, если проснется, Белль взялась за уборку позорного беспорядка, оставшегося после ее неуклюжих попыток ухаживания за собственным мужем. 

Совершив два похода на кухню, она расставила все по местам, после чего еще некоторое время провела за сортировкой накопившейся горы вещей для стирки. Помня о своем обещании Румпельштильцхену, она не притрагивалась ни к снятым с него вещам, ни к окровавленным тряпкам и полотенцам, оставшимися после промывания его ран. Она просто задвинула в угол ведро, в котором лежало все это добро, и приступила к отмачиванию остальной одежды и белья.

Как удобно, что магия мужа снова помогла ей, избавив от стирки необъятного в своих размерах постельного белья! Такую работу можно было проделать лишь при помощи двух пар трудолюбивых рук, а она слабо представляла, как просит раненого мужчину помочь ей отстирать и выжать, скажем, пододеяльник. К тому же, у новоиспеченной хозяйки не было смены свежего постельного белья, чтобы застелить кровать, пока этот комплект сушился бы на кухне. Как бы ей ни хотелось, но в одиночку содержать замок в чистоте было просто нереально. Если Румпельштильцхен не позволяет нанять слуг ей в помощь, что ж… тогда вместо них пусть работает магия, в конце концов, это тоже какая-никакая, а помощь.

Но не во всем.

Белль твердо решила взять под контроль кладовку с запасами еды, кухонный очаг и свечи. Она обязательно займется этим. Позже. В замке всегда должен быть запас свежего белья, бинтов и лекарств, в состав которых не входит никакая магия. Конечно, это всего лишь мелочи. Но даже с таким небольшим влиянием она надеялась сделать этот запущенный замок похожим на настоящий дом, который станет для нее родным.

Напоследок, перед тем, как задуть свечи на кухне, Белль проверила коробочку для писем. Каждый раз, делая это, она разрывалась между горечью разбитой надежды и нарастающим беспокойством за своего отца. Когда Румпельштильцхен снова станет самим собой, она попросит его проверить, точно ли коробочка исправно работает. Возможно, у него были и другие способы выяснить, что с ее отцом все в порядке? 

Устало волоча ноги, она вернулась к себе в комнату, с нетерпением ожидая того момента, когда наконец сможет удобно устроиться в кровати с интересной книжкой. Во время болезни мужа день и ночь смешались в голове. И хотя ей было немного совестно так рано ложиться спать, все же там ее дожидался Румпельштильцхен…

Судя по его виду, он не находил себе места, ворочаясь с боку на бок - подушки разбросаны, одеяло и простыни скомканы, а он сам оказался на самом краю кровати. Сейчас он лежал на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и вытянув руки в сторону спинки кровати. Со стороны это смотрелось жутко неудобно, но к удивлению Белль, он, похоже, успокоился. Некоторое время девушка бесцельно бродила по комнате, выполняя по ходу разные мелкие дела. Ночной горшок снова оказался во власти хозяйственной магии Румпельштильцхена и сиял чистотой, не требуя никакой дополнительной работы с ее стороны. Белль совсем не возражала против того, чтобы выполнять эту обязанность самой, но путь от комнаты до кухонной задней двери был весьма утомительным.

И все же, думала девушка, занимаясь чисткой зубов при помощи смеси соли, соды и шалфея, по крайней мере Румпельштильцхен догадался обеспечить ее этим самым горшком. Если он сам лично обходился и без оного, то мог с легкостью и забыть о подобных нуждах своей жены.

Умывальник тоже услужливо наполнялся и опустошался для нее горячей водой. Белль с тоской посмотрела на ванну, но устояла против искушения. Румпельштильцхен очень быстро утомлялся, и она не знала, сколько сил у него отнимет магия, потраченная на подогрев воды. Как правило, он едва ли обращал внимание на такие вещи. Но она не станет баловать себя подобной роскошью, если сейчас это может ослабить его.

Усевшись на кровать, девушка наблюдала за мужем, расчесывая свои волосы. Его волосы уже снова начали виться, когда с них удалось смыть грязь и кровь, и Белль с улыбкой отметила, что это ей очень по душе. Ей никогда не приходило в голову, что она станет столь разборчивой в вопросе внешности или гардероба своего мужа. И все же теперь у нее уже были явные предпочтения - например, ей больше нравились вьющиеся волосы, а не прямые, шелковые расшитые одежды, а не шипастая кожа. Даже его черная ночная сорочка была ей милее белой.

Смотрел ли он на нее точно таким же оценивающим взглядом? Желал ли, чтобы она носила этот цвет, а не тот, или укладывала волосы так, а не иначе? Казалось бы, такие мысли были всего лишь глупыми пустышками, но все же Белль ничего не могла с собой поделать. Разве не дразнила она его, вплетая лишние ленточки в волосы, зная, что это придется ему по душе и муж захочет присвоить их себе? Это была загадка, игра, и она, сама того не подозревая, давно уже втянулась в нее.

Белль подумала и решила, что Румпельштильцхену нравится ее ночная рубашка кремового цвета, ведь он не украл оттуда ленточку, которая была того же оттенка, что и ее глаза. Как обычно, эта рубашка дожидалась ее на аккуратно застланной кровати, без единой складочки или пятнышка. Из двух подаренных мужем рубашек, эта была ее любимой, хотя вторая - голубая - была, пожалуй, удобней, свободней, легче и более подходила для всяких разных занятий, не имеющих отношения ко сну. Девушка полюбила кремовую за ее обманчивую простоту и бережно хранила в памяти воспоминания, как муж впервые восторженно разглядывал ее в этой рубашке.

Быстренько переодевшись, спрятав расчески и разложив на сундуке свою повседневную одежду, Белль задула большую часть свечей и задернула шторы. Ее суета в комнате побеспокоила сон Румпельштильцхена, который перевернулся на спину и поднял руку, со стоном закрыв ею лицо. Белль и не пыталась понапрасну забраться в кровать незаметно. Устроившись поудобней рядом с мужем, она принялась за чтение.

Через некоторое время она почувствовала, что Румпельштильцхен смотрит на нее, и подняла взгляд от страниц, чтобы улыбнуться ему. Увидев его ответную улыбку, девушка с облегчением отметила, что он уже не был таким сонным, таким настороженным, как раньше, когда будто бы опасался, что все происходящее ему просто снится.

\- Ты выглядишь лучше, - отметила Белль, и маг кивнул, пододвигаясь к ней поближе вместе со своей подушкой. Девушка подумала было лечь тоже, но ей было так уютно на своем месте, что даже скучнейшая книга о способах определения качественной стали не могла испортить это ощущение. Она лишь улыбнулась, когда Румпельштильцхен прижался лицом к ее бедру и положил руку ей на колени, просунув ладонь под книжку. В этом положении она вполне могла играть с его волосами, не отрываясь при этом от чтения, и ей это очень понравилось. Их взаимное влечение друг к другу всегда было таким сильным и непреодолимым, в то время как сейчас... они испытывали покой.

Через некоторое время Румпельштильцхен протянул руку и наклонил книгу таким образом, чтобы прочитать форзац. 

\- У тебя неожиданные вкусы, дорогая, - сказал он, выпуская книгу и снова обнимая ее. - Может, в следующий раз я найду тебя с молотом у наковальни и раскаленного горна?

\- Вполне возможно, - Белль и сама задумалась о том, что совсем не прочь попробовать ковать металл. Обычно считалось, что у девушки недостаточно сил, чтобы заниматься обработкой металла. Но пробовала ли хоть одна представительница слабого пола выковать, например, подкову? Белль не слышала ни о чем подобном.

\- Или решу надеть доспехи, - со смешком сказала она.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - произнес мужчина с деланным равнодушием. Белль рассмеялась. 

\- Я предпочитаю шелк, - заверила его девушка. Он снова прижался к ней лицом и начал целовать бедра, задирая шелковую ночную рубашку все выше. - Доспехи трудно чистить. В них столько пыли.

\- Не думаю, что пыль входит в список злейших врагов рыцаря, дорогуша, - Румпельштильцхен поцеловал ее снова, пальцами скользнул выше, дразня кожу под правой грудью девушки. Белль стойко пыталась игнорировать его действия, сдерживая улыбку, готовую вот-вот появиться на губах. Надо думать о металлургии.

Однако некоторые вещи были вне ее контроля. Правый сосок предательски сжался и начал твердеть, пока пальцы мужа находились совсем рядом с ним. Конечно, Белль была рада, что Румпельштильцхен чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо, раз у него появились силы желать свою жену. У девушки не было причин для отказа. С другой стороны, она хотела, чтобы он заслужил ее благосклонность. Соблазнил, привлек ее внимание подобными усилиями. В конце концов, он потребовал ее руку безо всяких предварительных ухаживаний. Лишил ее девственности, будто это огромный труд, требующий титанических усилий. У него были мысли оставить ее в этом пыльном месте, подобно очередному трофею, даже не задумываясь о романтике. Белль очень хотелось вновь быть окруженной вниманием. Она заслужила это после стольких дней беспокойства и страданий.

Румпельштильцхен, казалось, не возражал против этой маленькой игры, но не пытался дразнить жену больше, используя лишь одну руку. Изредка он легонько целовал ее бедро, быстро отстраняясь. Не в силах больше сконцентрироваться на книге, Белль изо всех сил притворялась погруженной в чтение, не позволяя улыбке откровенно блуждать на губах. Тем временем муж прибегнул к более действенным методам и принялся за ленточку, стягивавшую ворот ее сорочки.

\- Мой муж чего-то хочет? - поинтересовалась она столь невинно, как только могла, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица.

\- Хочет, госпожа, - мягко ответил Румпельштильцхен, пальцем поддевая завязанную крест-накрест ленточку. - Откажете ли вы ему в его слабости?

Белль не могла больше сдерживать смех и, сдавшись, оторвалась от чтения. Румпельштильцхен забрал книгу из ее рук и закинул куда-то в изножье кровати.

Скользнув вниз, чтобы присоединиться к Румпельштильцхену, Белль удивилась. Вместо того чтобы сгрести ее в объятия и начать целовать, он бережно коснулся ее щек и скул, при этом внимательно глядя в глаза. Он запустил руку в длинные волосы цвета меди и начал аккуратно расчесывать их, не отрывая глаз от ее лица.

\- Я не люблю расставаться с тобой, - сказал он так, будто бы сам не мог поверить в свои слова. - Не хочу ссориться с тобой, причинять боль, - маг отвел взгляд и неожиданно обхватил ладонью затылок девушки. - Я попытаюсь сделать так, как ты просила меня. 

\- Ты помнишь! - тут же вспыхнула Белль. Легко было смело говорить с ним и чего-то требовать, пока он был ослаблен, а его ум – недостаточно ясен. Теперь же все это очень смутило девушку.

\- Помню, - он осторожно поцеловал ее в губы, закрыл глаза и замер на мгновение, не пытаясь углубить поцелуй. - Я скучаю по тебе, когда мы не вместе.

\- Я тоже скучаю, - сказала Белль, переплетая свои пальцы с его и обвивая ногой мужские лодыжки. - Сейчас ты здесь, и я рада, что ты в безопасности. 

\- Сумасшедшая девчонка, - вздохнул он и поцеловал ее снова, на этот раз должным образом. 

Прошлой ночью он едва ли мог отвечать на ее поцелуй, но уже сегодня его язык вновь стал ловким и умелым, напоминая об удовольствии, которое когда-то дарил. Его рука нежно гладила ее спину, иногда переходя на грудь.

"Разве можно придумать лучшее лекарство для моих страданий?" - подумала Белль, когда он подмял ее под себя и принялся покрывать поцелуями ее горло. - "Быть настолько желанной и знать, что он готов начать все сначала…"

Белль думала, что ее тело никогда еще так не реагировало на ласки Румпельштильцхена, его прикосновения и поцелуи. Ее страсть и нетерпение превосходили даже его собственное желание.

Легкое касание кончиков его пальцев к чувствительному соску заставило Белль ахнуть, не прерывая поцелуя. Румпельштильцхен замер, снова пристально вглядываясь ее глаза, на его губах играла едва заметная полуулыбка.

\- Уже изнемогаешь, дорогуша? - маг немного отстранился, его дыхание сбилось. Он снова сжал ее грудь, кончиком пальца обведя уже отвердевший сосок и наблюдая тщетные попытки Белль сохранить при этом молчание.

\- Хочешь меня?

\- Да, - Белль смотрела, как его палец неспешными кругами обводит чувствительное место; время от времени к указательному пальцу присоединялся большой, чтобы ущипнуть или очень нежно потянуть. Не будь ее тело таким отзывчивым от распалявшего изнутри желания, она бы даже не почувствовала этого.

Через некоторое время он спустился ниже, обхватив руками ее талию. На замену пальцам пришел рот. Он посасывал ее грудь сквозь рубашку, доводя Белль до мелкой дрожи. Девушка вцепилась руками в его спину, постанывая от разочарования, потому что шелковая ткань мешала насладиться ощущениями в полной мере. Это было невероятное удовольствие. Казалось, будто бы тонкая нить протянулась от ее груди до низа живота, где объединялось и смешивалось наслаждение. И каждая его ласка острым импульсом передавалась по этой нити. Если она пыталась сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, оно ускользало - слишком тонкая материя, чтобы быть изученной до конца, но слишком настойчивая, чтобы игнорировать ее. 

Белль чувствовала - потребуется всего лишь одно прикосновение между ног, чтобы она кончила, но в то же время девушка желала этой дрожи, этого неуловимого чувства, которое длилось, длилось и длилось.

Наконец, Румпельштильцхен перекатился так, чтобы она оказалась сверху, поднял ее сорочку и коснулся теперь уже обнаженной груди, давая возможность Белль найти самой то хрупкое равновесие, которое она искала. Его руки не вызывали столь острых ощущений, как горячий влажный рот, и такая отсрочка принесла девушке долгожданное облегчение, несмотря на то, что весь ее самоконтроль был направлен на то, чтобы, сидя верхом на муже, не начать тереться об него, как настоящая развратница. Будет ли он против, если она так сделает? Белль не знала и жалела, что такие вопросы не пришли ей в голову, когда она была в состоянии мыслить здраво.

Эгоизм, рожденный поисками собственного удовольствия, его власть над ней и собственная страсть иногда пугали молодую женщину. Муж же, напротив, всегда был нежным, терпеливым, и помнил о ее потребностях. Шла ли в нем такая же борьба? Мечтал ли он точно так же о том, чтобы дать волю своей страсти и... и... Что хотел получить мужчина, если откинуть прочь все церемонии и нежности? Белль не знала. Но она, казалось, безумно хотела лишь одного. Тереться, тереться и еще раз тереться своей влагой о любую часть мужского тела до тех пор, пока удовлетворение не настигло бы ее.

Румпельштильцхен зачарованно смотрел на жену потемневшими от страсти глазами, и этот взгляд обуздал ее, словно приручив дикие мысли. Они отдадутся друг другу. Эгоизм и бескорыстие - все перемешалось в их постели. И, возможно, завтра она наберется достаточно храбрости, чтобы попросить мужа научить ее тому, что сейчас сложно себе даже представить.

\- Ты готова, мое сокровище? - сильные руки переместились от груди к ее бокам, потом легли на бедра. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, видя, как это легкое щекочущее прикосновение заставило жену качнуться вперед и протестующе застонать. - Или лучше мне заставить тебя кончить первой, ммм? - его голос...

О боже. Его голос. Как он мог говорить с ней таким образом? Невидимая нить удовольствия натянулась внутри еще сильнее, отчего дыхание девушки сбилось.

\- Моя леди близка к развязке? - Белль кивнула, нервно кусая губы, пока не ощутила во рту привкус железа. Его ленивая улыбка преобразилась во всепоглощающую ухмылку.

\- Ты можешь говорить? – спросил заинтригованный Румпельштильцхен, но Белль лишь отрицательно помотала головой, даже не попытавшись вымолвить хоть слово. Ее голос сорвется, если она попробует. Это будет выглядеть глупо. К тому же, не свой голос она хотела сейчас слышать. Его. Только его.

Румпештильцхен снова поднял ее сорочку, и, бесстыдная в своей жажде, Белль попыталась скинуть ее полностью. С другой стороны, ведь и его она не оставит обделенным, будучи обнаженной. Белль жадно потянула вверх его черную рубашку. Улыбка Румпельштильцхена тут же погасла, но он подчинился и приподнялся, чтобы снять ее. Сброшенное вниз одеяло запуталось где-то в коленях. Белль поймала себя на мысли, что рассматривает Румпельштильцхена с безудержным интересом. Так же, как и он разглядывал ее некоторое время назад. Она чуть не прокусила насквозь губу, когда Румпельштильцхен взялся за себя рукой и тремя неспешными движениями заставил свою плоть стать еще тверже.

\- Хочешь так? - с наигранной беспечностью спросил он. Белль последовала за его призывно манящей рукой, оседлала мужские бедра и позволила ему помочь ей принять его в себя.

Белль была не в силах держать голову. На несколько мгновений все чувства перемешались, слившись пестрый водоворот. Девушка уже подумала о том, чтобы начать двигаться самой, но Румпельштильцхен первый обхватил ее бедра и приподнял свои. Томящее тепло наполнило красавицу изнутри. Такого никогда еще не было. Она была твердо уверена, что достигла пика, но все было так медленно, бесконечно, томительно, заставляя ее контролировать свои движения и даже собственный голос. Ее муж двигался навстречу каждому толчку, наполовину отставая от заданного девушкой темпа. Белль расслышала сквозь свои неконтролируемые стоны, как он прошептал ее имя.

У Белль кружилась голова, когда заданный ритм несколько замедлился. Ей катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Девушка взглянула вниз. Ее муж смущенно улыбнулся ей, полузакрыв глаза.

\- Думаю, мы должны почаще одаривать тебя вниманием, мое сокровище, - промурлыкал он. - Я не могу позволить, чтобы моя жена испытывала столь острую неудовлетворенность.

Белль попыталась запротестовать, сказать, что ничего подобного она не испытывает, но никак не могла выровнять дыхание, слишком потрясенная случившимся. Да и муж все еще оставался твердым внутри нее и сам нуждался в "во внимании такого рода". Осознав, что она может подниматься, опускаться и раскачиваться, как хочет, Белль положила руки мужу на грудь и приподняла бедра, внимательно следя за реакцией. Но со своими усилиями Белль довольно скоро запыхалась, в то время как Румпельштильцхен выглядел совершенно спокойным. Когда она застыла в неуверенности, чувствуя себя крайне глупо, маг открыл глаза и положил руки на ее грудь, пальцами потерев чувствительные соски. 

\- Сегодня нет никакой необходимости спешить, - уверил муж девушку, видя ее сомнения. - Скажи спасибо за это своему лекарству, - при виде ее ничего не понимающего взгляда, он лукаво усмехнулся. - Мак также имеет свойство продлевать половой акт, дорогуша.

\- О... - смущенная своим невежеством, Белль накрыла его руки своими, заставляя тем самым снова сжать ее грудь. - Мне остановиться?

\- Тише, - произнес он тем самым тоном, от которого девушку бросало в дрожь. - Все, что тебе нравится, Белль. Только это.

Тогда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать его. Он обвил жену руками, будто бы не знал ничего лучше этого. Белль издала непроизвольный воркующий звук, когда он начал дразнить ее своим языком, вовлекая в горячий поцелуй.

Как ему удавалось оставаться таким... таким уравновешенным, контролировать себя, в то же время с легкостью превращая ее в бьющуюся в конвульсиях наслаждения бесстыдницу? Неужели она и вправду стала развратной женщиной оттого, что слишком наслаждалась его прикосновениями?

\- Как надолго... продлевать? - спросила Белль, когда ей пришлось прервать поцелуй, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Ее голос прозвучал нервно и робко. Щеки предательски заалели, несмотря на попытки самой девушки скрыть свое смущение.

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления, - признался мужчина настолько безмятежным тоном, что Белль расслабилась. - Но я не хочу, чтобы ты заскучала, мое прелестное сокровище, - лукаво улыбнулся он. - Если бы я не был частично лишен своей силы, я бы позаботился о том, чтобы этого не случилось, но сегодня придется обойтись тем, что есть.

Белль бессильно рассмеялась. Девушке нравилось то, что он мог заставить ее смеяться. Был готов ее рассмешить. Даже в такой момент, когда они были заняты вроде бы совершенно неподходящим для смеха делом. Она сделала волнообразное движение животом и бедрами, отчего снисходительная улыбка сошла с его лица, а сама девушка совершенно случайно обнаружила внутри себя местечко, пылающее сладким жаром.

\- Мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь, - сказала она ему, решив, что если ей и стоит стесняться и чувствовать себя немножко глупо, то лучше обернуть это во что-то хорошее. Белль снова сделала медленное волнообразное движение бедрами и ощутила, как он уперся пятками в матрас, пытаясь не навалиться на нее.

\- Сокровище? - выдохнул он, перекатив ее на спину так, что она смогла прижать его к себе поближе. Порой казалось, что он умеет читать ее мысли, или их желания настолько совпадали, что это было равносильно чтению мыслей. Если бы только это сохранялось и вне постели, с легкой грустью подумала девушка, постанывая от его поцелуев. Если бы только у них было такое же единение душ и во все остальное время!

\- Моя сладкая, мое сокровище, моя Леди Белль, - пропел он, играя со словами, движениями… с ней. Это было так нежно и просто одновременно. Наслаждение вернулась к ней мелкими, окутывающими тело импульсами. Ведь совсем недавно Белль казалось, что она не способна еще раз испытать кульминацию, сколько бы Румпельштильцхен не прикладывал для этого усилий. Но накатившая волна наслаждения одновременно шокировала и восхитила ее.

\- Да, сокровище, - проворковал он и просунул руку между их телами, чтобы ласками заставить жену дойти до пика наслаждения. - Ну же, мое сокровище, - еще настойчивее потребовал он, лаская ее двумя пальцами до тех пор, пока она не забилась в сладких конвульсиях под ним, одновременно пытаясь притянуть мужа поближе и заставить прекратиться эту невыносимо приятную пытку.

\- Да, да, вот так. Ты так прекрасна. Само совершенство.

\- О!.. - судорожно глотая воздух, Белль прижалась к мужу всем телом. Все ощущения времени и места вмиг покинули ее сознание. Если бы сейчас мимо нее пронеслась целая вечность, вряд ли она заметила бы это. Лишь бы как можно дольше оставаться в нежных объятьях мужа, когда тело отзывалось восторженным пением, а сердце наполнялось счастьем. Было ли его наслаждение таким же всепоглощающим? Теперь, когда он весь напрягся в ее объятьях, погрузившись в нее еще глубже, отдаваясь во власть собственного оргазма, она вновь задалась этим вопросом.

Долгое время она не слышала ничего, кроме его тихого довольного постанывания и тяжелого дыхания. Белль знала, что, достигнув своей вершины, он некоторое время тоже удовлетворенно нежился, но было ли его наслаждение таким же, как и ее? Могла ли она дать ему больше, если бы знала, как?

Пока муж бездумно покрывал ее тело хаотичными поцелуями, а потом в полном изнеможении перевернулся и устроился рядом с ней, Белль тщательно раздумывала над ответами на свои вопросы. 

Он провалился в сон практически сразу, беспечно раскинувшись нагишом на спине. Девушка приподнялась на локте, дожидаясь, пока суматошно бьющееся сердце чуть успокоится. Вдоволь насмотревшись на своего мужа, она осторожно укрыла их обоих одеялом и, перед тем, как заснуть, пододвинулась поближе к нему, устраиваясь поудобнее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Ferum, kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	34. Сделка дурака

Белль разбудили поцелуи. Это определенно было что-то новенькое - после сладкого сна ощутить не менее сладкое упоение от внимания собственного мужа. Без лишних раздумий она целиком отдалась этому процессу, в ответ приветствуя Румпельштильцхена поцелуями, с готовностью предлагая себя для медленного и нежного акта любви. Но вместо этого, не отрываясь от ее губ, он просунул ладонь ей между ног, не упуская ни малейшей детали в реакции жены. В результате Белль встретила новый день, вздрагивая в беспомощных конвульсиях наслаждения, полностью отдаваясь умелым рукам мага.

\- Ты ворочалась, - шепнул он, щекоча губами ее ушко и продолжая дразнить девушку двумя пальцами. - Я правильно поступил, разбудив тебя, мое сокровище?

Белль задохнулась, пытаясь вернуть куда-то пропавший голос, и в результате ограничилась простым кивком. От его ласк она чувствовала себя совершенно обессилевшей, а муж, казалось, намеревался вынудить ее получить еще больше удовольствия перед тем, как покинуть постель. Могло ли это быть… перебором? Когда она уже перестанет забывать спросить его?

\- Р-разве ты не должен отдыхать? - выдавила она после нескольких глубоких вдохов, которые удалось сделать, когда он переключил внимание на ее шею, плечо и грудь. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, неспешно выпустил ее сосок изо рта и слегка согнул пальцы, которые находились глубоко внутри нее.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? - спросил он, глядя на жену с совершенно невинным видом. Он принялся двигать пальцами снова, и Белль беспомощно изогнулась дугой, безмолвно требуя от него делать все, что угодно, но только не останавливаться.

\- Так я и думал, - с этими словами он вновь начал целовать ее. К тому моменту, как ее сотряс следующий оргазм, он был уже в районе пупка. Белль только и оставалось, что беспомощно скрести пятками по смятым простыням, вцепившись мертвой хваткой в плечи мужа. Она чувствовала, что оставляет на его коже глубокие царапины, слышала, как он зашипел от боли где-то у ее живота, но не смогла найти в себе ни капли стыда, постанывая и трясясь всем телом, покуда он неспешно двигался ниже, лаская и дразня ее между бедер.

\- Пожалуйста, - взмолилась она, даже не зная, о чем просит. Еще больше, или, наоборот, меньше? Подарить передышку или еще один взрыв удовольствия?

Белль была потрясена и даже испугана яростной силой своей реакции, но Румпельштильцхен был нежным и последовательным, и девушка доверяла ему в том, что касалось ее удовольствия и наслаждения. Она верила ему, и когда он робко поцеловал ее _там_ , только всхлипнула от переполнявших ощущений и отчаянно впилась пальцами ему в волосы. Белль опасалась, что это новое наслаждение окончательно сломает ее - она просто расколется на части, находясь прямо в его руках. Но когда он осмелел и принялся более охотно целовать и лизать влажные кудри, это оказалось невероятно тонкое ощущение. Изысканное. Стон удовольствия со стороны Румпельштильцхена подтвердил, что это занятие было ему совсем не в тягость, что он хотел попробовать ее на вкус, пройтись по чувствительной и набухшей плоти языком точно так же, как раньше наслаждался ее сосками и ртом.

Белль попыталась наблюдать за ним, когда он двигался под одеялом, стараясь поудобнее добраться до всех ее чувствительных мест. Но сил на то, чтобы приподнять голову от подушки совсем не осталось, и девушка позволила своему телу обмякнуть, а мужу - приподнять ей ногу, просунув под нее руку, и получить от собственной жены все желаемое. Их возгласы потрясенного восторга прозвучали одновременно.

В этом новом деле Румпельштильцхен был слегка неуклюжим, но не чрезмерно осторожным. Ее рука в его волосах была тому подтверждением, когда он на мгновение прервался. Белль была благодарна мужу за то, что ему не нужны были ее слова, потому что, даже если бы в этот миг от них зависела вся ее жизнь, она бы все равно не смогла вымолвить ни единого слова. Когда он снова вернул внутрь нее два пальца, облегчение тут же нахлынуло тугими пульсирующими волнами, не давшими Белль сделать даже вдох, чтобы закричать.

Успокоившись, она почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен вынырнул из-под одеяла с блестящими от ее соков губами и щеками. Его глаза пылали страстью, и красавица просто со стоном притянула его ближе, изо всех сил прижимая к себе, покуда он получал свое удовольствие, сильнее и жестче, чем обычно. После этого, они лежали, обхватив друг друга - просто лежали, прижавшись друг к друг влажными от пота телами и тяжело дыша. Белль не могла назвать испытываемые ощущения как-то иначе, чем триумфом.

\- Доброе утро, - отважилась начать она, найдя в себе силы погладить мужа по волосам, когда его вес стал причинять ей дискомфорт. Румпельштильцхен приподнялся на локтях, избавив ее от тяжести своего тела, и посмотрел на жену с веселым обожанием.

\- Значит ли это, что ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Намного лучше, - уверил он и, вместе с разнузданным движением бедер между ее ног, поцеловал супругу. Белль слегка отпрянула, ощутив вкус себя на его губах, но лишь на миг. Это был слабый привкус, но совсем не неприятный.

\- Сегодня я приведу в порядок замок. Если моя жена на данный момент... удовлетворена?

Белль фыркнула, ничуть не заботясь о чувстве собственного достоинства, а потом шлепнула его чуть пониже спины. Некоторое время они наслаждались поцелуем, после чего нехотя пришли к взаимному согласию, что им все же придется расстаться. Девушка поднялась с кровати на подкашивающихся ногах, а Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее таким жадным взглядом, как будто с радостью готов был снова взять ее, прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Моя ванна, - неуверенно начала Белль. - Тебя не сильно утомит, если я... - она умолкла, видя, как он нахмурился с преувеличенно обиженным видом. - Неважно, - поспешно поправилась она, ответив на его показную обиду таким же показным отчаянием, и, ничуть не стыдясь своей наготы, прошествовала в ванну. 

Все снова вернулось на круги своя. Даже большая стопка прекрасных полотенец оказалась на своем месте. Когда она вошла, ванна уже наполнялась горячей водой. Белль уже было собралась вернуться в комнату, чтобы поблагодарить мужа, но внезапно почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен оказался позади нее, обняв со спины так, чтобы накрыть руками ее грудь. Он надел ночную рубашку, но тонкий шелк не создавал никакой преграды - она прекрасно ощущала каждый контур его тела там, где он прижимался к ней.

\- Я должна искупаться, - рассмеялась девушка, но при этом не могла не испытывать восторга от его непрекращающегося интереса к ней. Как же приятно быть настолько желанной - иметь столь явное доказательство того, что ее хотят. - Или ты собираешься украсть мою ванну?

\- Звучит соблазнительно, - признался он, целуя ее в плечо. - Ты не ответила на мой вопрос, - добавил он, когда она попыталась высвободиться из его объятий. - Получила ли ты достаточно наслаждения на данный момент, моя дорогая?

Он хотел услышать ответ? Ах, боже, она думала, что он только дразнил ее. 

\- Я едва ли могу ходить, - призналась девушка. - Еще хоть капля наслаждения, и я упаду в обморок.

\- М-м, - он казался довольным, и Белль покачала головой, оглядываясь на мужа, когда тот выпустил ее из крепких объятий. Он явно выглядит лучше, подумала она, изучая его при теплом свете свечей. Несколько участков розоватой кожи все еще виднелось то тут, то там, но он стоял ровно, без видимых признаков дискомфорта, а взгляд был чистым и ясным, без всяких следов сонливости и замешательства.

\- Ты уверен, что с тобой все хорошо?

Стесняясь собственной наготы, в то время как он был одетым, Белль обхватила его лицо ладонями и таким образом спряталась от его взгляда.

\- Книга говорит, что лечение нельзя прекращать сразу же... 

\- Вряд ли я одолел бы сегодня дракона, если бы мне пришлось сразиться с ним, - признался он, прижимаясь щекой к ее левой ладони. - Но худшее уже позади. Ты очень хорошо позаботилась обо мне, - добавил он не слишком уверенно. - Столько трудилась и беспокоилась. Совершенно вымоталась. Ради меня?

\- Конечно, - сказала девушка и твердо поцеловала его в губы, прежде чем повернуться к ванне, проверяя воду кончиками пальцев.

\- Знаешь, я так испугалась, - призналась Белль, не отрывая взгляда от своих рук. - Неужели тебя и вправду невозможно убить?

\- Смерть не заглядывает в гости к таким, как я, дорогуша, - тяжело вздохнул он.- А теперь наслаждайся своей ванной.

Мгновение спустя Белль услышала, как дверь ее спальни закрылась за ним. 

Она с большим удовольствием приняла ванну, долго нежась в теплой воде, умащивая кожу всевозможными маслами, травами и мылом. Энтузиазм Румпельштильцхена оставил после себя болезненное ощущение внутри, чрезмерную чувствительность снаружи и странное сонливое состояние. Она готова была провести весь день, расслабляясь в никогда не остывающей горячей воде, но угрызения совести не позволили ей столь долго пребывать в праздности.

Она смогла собраться и покинуть свои покои только ближе к полудню. Тусклый солнечный свет безуспешно пытался добавить красок унылому дню за окном. Повсюду снова горели свечи, но веревки, которыми она подвязала когда-то шторы, остались на месте, отчего в замке было намного светлее. На кухне все сверкало, аккуратная стопка белья на столе свидетельствовала о том, что, если Белль вздумает приняться за стирку, она не найдет ни одной грязной вещи. Среди чистых вещей на столе не было только окровавленной одежды Румпельштильцхена.

В кухонном очаге снова полыхало пламя. А ведь она столько усилий приложила перед сном, чтобы утром получилось нужное количество жарких углей. Белль вздохнула и решила поговорить с Румпельштильцхеном при первой же возможности о том, чтобы кухня стала ее собственностью, а также напомнить о приобретении обещанной плиты.

Свежий хлеб ждал в кладовой, все следы испортившейся еды исчезли. Но хорошей еды осталось совсем мало – лишь немного сухарей и сухофруктов – и девушка подумала, что надо бы также попросить Румпельштильцхена разрешить ей покупать еду на рынке, а не восполнять запасы с помощью магии. Маг, вполне вероятно, ответит отказом, ведь он намекал на давно заключенные договоренности с торговцами, и их, скорей всего, не удастся тактично нарушить. Как бы много загадок не таила в себе личность ее мужа, одно было известно наверняка - он никогда не нарушает своих сделок.

Приготовив на завтрак бутерброд с маслом и сливовым вареньем, Белль снова проверила свою коробочку для писем и чуть не подавилась, увидев внутри долгожданное объемистое письмо. Внутренне приготовившись к последующему разочарованию, она тщательно вымыла и вытерла руки, прежде чем браться за письмо, помня о предупреждении Румпельштильцхена о том, что даже волос не должен упасть в волшебную коробочку.

Письмо было не одно, как оказалось, а целых три, сложенные вместе. Большая часть была написана рукой ее отца, а поверх печати виднелся адресат – «Белль». Второе послание было написано закругленным почерком Лотты. Третье же оказалось от дочери одной из ее последних гувернанток, с которой она время от времени коротала дни после замужества Леорны.

Переполненное радостью сердце девушки было готово разорваться в груди. Ей хотелось петь и смеяться, или броситься обнимать мужа и немедленно поделиться с ним добрыми вестями. Белль не сделала ничего подобного, но, представив себе перепуганный взгляд Румпельштильцхена, если бы она бросилась на него в порыве безудержного веселья, молодая женщина усмехнулась про себя и начала читать.

Папа рассказывал новости из дома во всех мельчайших деталях, о которых, зная свою дочь, он был уверен, она страстно пожелает узнать. Путь к морю снова был открыт: весть о том, что эти земли вновь стали безопасными, быстро разнеслась по свету, отчего торговцы со всего мира снова потянулись к ним. В страну начали прибывать сырье и строительные материалы. Скоро начнется экспорт товаров. И хотя немало умельцев и мастеров погибли на войне с ограми, многие все же выжили. Там, где в деле не хватало умелых мастеров, и не оставалось даже учеников, способных занять их место, был брошен клич в соседние земли с призывом для всех желающих перебраться к ним. Скоро страна вновь будет процветать.

Конечно же, он спрашивал и о самой Белль. Все ли у нее хорошо? Ее одежда уже упакована и немедленно будет отправлена. В этом месте отец сослался на письмо Лотты, где было больше подробностей по этому поводу. Еще он выражал надежду, что магия коробочки не пострадает, если вложить одновременно несколько листов, написанных разными людьми, и просил Рупмельштильцхена простить их излишнее рвение, если ему это придется не по нраву, ведь Белль горячо любима своими людьми, и все по ней очень скучают. Также все они надеются, что ее муж вскоре привезет жену домой, хотя бы для краткого гостевого визита.

Последняя строчка опечалила девушку. Она отложила письма и заварила себе чаю, чтобы завершить завтрак. Как бы она не стремилась всем сердцем побыстрее прочитать каждое слово, она все же предпочла растянуть удовольствие. Печальная улыбка тронула ее губы, когда она вспомнила, как совсем недавно испытывала точно такое же чувство в отношении их с мужем совместного наслаждения.

Что же было на уме у ее близких и друзей там, дома, когда они думали о Белль, находящейся теперь в замке Румпельштильцхена? Определенно, они и помыслить не могли о тех страданиях и пытках, которым она подвергается от чрезмерных удовольствий в их супружеской постели. Им бы и в голову не пришло, как она свободно смеется со своим мужем или беспокоится о нем, когда тот лежит раненый, находясь на грани жизни и смерти. Вряд ли кто-то мог бы вообразить и этот замок. Пусть здесь было одиноко, темно и даже мрачновато, когда она оставалась здесь одна, все равно, никому бы и в голову не пришло, что это и есть логово знаменитого монстра. 

Налив себе чай, Белль начала читать письмо от Лотты. Она сразу же поняла, что служанку предупредили, чтобы она была осторожна в выборе выражений, и поэтому та писала очень медленно. В середине слов были кляксы, хотя у Лотты всегда был легкий почерк и быстрая рука. Помимо перечисления нарядов Белль, в письме было мало чего другого. Время от времени упоминалась дорогая сердцу история о той или иной вещи, которую кто-то из них когда-то носил. В конце шли сердечные добрые пожелания. О Румпельштильцхене не было ни единого слова, и в воображении Белль тут же возник образ отца, стоящего за плечом Лотты и изо всех сил сдерживающего свой нрав, упрашивая служанку написать хоть одну вежливую строчку "демону", похитившему ее госпожу.

Письмо Леорны было написано много недель тому назад и просто дожидалось отправки, это Белль поняла сразу. Леорна с семьей была отослана прочь ее молодым мужем ради спасения их еще нерожденного ребенка. Белль знала, что младенец должен был появиться вскоре после их с Румпельштильцхеном свадьбы. В письме Леорна весело рассказывала о неудобствах, связанных со скорыми родами, о колыбелях и вязании крючком, о странной еде, которую они ели во временном жилище, о своих страхах за жизнь Нейвина в предстоящей битве. Она обещала написать Белль все новости, связанные с рождением малыша. На этом письмо резко обрывалось краткой росписью, оставляя Белль недоумевать, было ли это результатом испуга и отсутствием слов, когда будущая мать осознала, с какими тяжкими испытаниями предстоит столкнуться подруге, или просто у женщины не нашлось больше свободного времени... Белль очень надеялась, что за прошедшие недели ничего плохого у той не случилось.

\- Ага! - голос Румпельштильцхена, раздавшийся у двери, заставил девушку вздрогнуть. Почему она не услышала, как он спускался по лестнице? - Письмо!

\- Да, - Белль поднялась, чтобы достать еще одну чашку. Ей пришлось вернуться во второй раз, когда она вспомнила его просьбу подавать чай именно в надбитой чашке.

\- Я заварила чай, - сказала она, ставя чашку на стол. - Ты уже ел?

\- Тебе больше не нужно меня нянчить, дорогая, - рассеянно ответил он и вытащил из-за спины моток коротких веревок. – Мадам, почему мой замок повсюду украшен подобными лентами?

\- Потому что в вашем замке не было света, когда все свечи закончились, сэр, - сказала Белль многозначительно. - Я просто подвязала занавески.

\- А-а, - кивнув, Румпельштильцхен сел напротив ее места за столом, и улыбнулся, когда она поставила перед ним чашку с чаем. Он принялся сортировать и расправлять веревки, раскладывая их в ряд возле своей чашки. Белль вернулась на свое место с собственной чашкой чая в руках.

\- Я видел все, что ты сделала, - произнес он, не отрываясь от игры с веревочками. - Ты очень изобретательна, моя дорогая. И ухитрилась не притронуться ни к чему опасному в лаборатории и не превратиться в таракана. Это огромное достижение. Для начала.

Белль задумалась над его словами.

\- Хнычущие служанки?

Румпельштильцхен выглядел смущенным. 

\- Вот именно.

\- И когда они тебя не устроили, ты решил попробовать заменить их на хнычущую жену?

Несмотря на то, что сам он был большим насмешником, Румпельштильцхен не любил, когда насмехались над ним. Он спрятался за своей чашкой, удерживая ее между ладоней.

\- Не сразу. Я справлялся один целых... ох... пятьдесят или шестьдесят лет. И ты не была похожа на плаксу.

Белль склонила голову набок и пристально вглядывалась в мужа, раздумывая над услышанным. Это было непросто, ведь менее рациональная часть ее сознания услужливо напомнила, что всего пару часов назад этот самый мужчина, ее муж, погрузив лицо между ее бедер, довел молодую женщину до таких вершин наслаждения, что та едва не начала рыдать. После такого думать о нем плохо было невероятно трудно, как и вообще думать в принципе.

\- Ты потребовал мою руку спустя две минуты после нашего "знакомства", - произнесла она. Мысль появилась сразу, несмотря на добродушное настроение и теплую симпатию, какую испытывала девушка к мужу в настоящий момент. - Я едва успела сказать и пару слов. И ты видел Лотту только несколько секунд до того, как я попросила горничных выйти.

Она позволила себе озвучить слова, рожденные в голове, наблюдая при этом за магом и пытаясь предугадать его реакцию. И почему она не сказала все это раньше? 

\- Откуда ты знал, что я не представляю собой "вечно-плачущий вид", или что выдержу такую жизнь? Как ты узнал, что Лотта постоянно плачет и "капает соплями"? - он молча уставился в свою чашку, изучая ее дно так усердно, как будто собирался погадать по чайным листьям. - Ты наблюдал за мной, не так ли? И в конечном итоге сознательно выбрал именно меня. 

\- Ты назвала мое имя, - вертя чашку в руках, ответил Румпельштильцхен, - и да, я наблюдал за тобой. 

\- И... и захотел меня в жены?

\- А кто бы не захотел?

Белль покачала головой. Это было не похоже на Румпельштильцхена. Глупый, необдуманный поступок.

\- Есть что-то еще, - догадалась она, - что-то большее. Я думала, что названная тобой цена была просто капризом, но это ведь не так, верно?

Она слишком давит на него, предупредил девушку внутренний голос. Муж оценил ее тонкий ум, но при этом ей стоит помнить, с кем она разговаривает. Ей не следует забывать о его могуществе, только лишь потому, что она видела Темного совершенно беспомощным.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, - просто попросила она. 

\- Я был одинок, а ты была прекрасна, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, ставя свою чашку с нарочитой осторожностью. - И когда я узнал, с кем тебя помолвили, то увидел возможность убить двух зайцев одновременно. Может быть.

Его пальцы не переставали двигаться, будто бы демонстрируя тот факт, что его мысли не так-то просто выразить обычными человеческими словами.

\- Твой Гастон родом из семьи, которую я хорошо знаю. Ты же была лишь средством для достижения их целей, в то время как он проводил все свое свободное время в борделях. Подозреваю, ты не обрела бы любовь в таком союзе, моя леди.

Шокированная и даже неуверенная, какое из услышанных откровений удивило ее больше, Белль тяжело оперлась руками о стол и бездумно уставилась на свои ладони, ожидая, пока хаотично разбегающиеся во все стороны мысли немного придут в порядок.

\- Вот почему ты решил жениться на мне, - наконец произнесла девушка. На самом деле, ничего из этого не имело значения. Она не позволит этой новости расстроить ее. Ни тому, что ее муж подглядывал и шпионил за ней, вместо того, чтобы ухаживать, ни тому, что ее так называемый жених изменял ей еще до свадьбы. Какое это имело значение теперь? Подобные факты ничего уже не меняли, даже если и волновали девушку.

\- А зачем вообще было жениться? Ты же ничего не ожидал от меня, ничего, что обычно ждут от жены. Совсем, - продолжила она с легким оттенком горечи. - Ты ожидал от нашего супружества меньше, чем ничего. Тогда зачем все это?

Румпельштильцхен молчал в течение долгого времени, но Белль видела, что он не отказывался отвечать, и не притворялся, будто бы не услышал ее. Он лишь сосредоточенно думал над ответом, в то время как его пальцы вытянули два кусочка веревки и завязали их в узел.

\- Надежда, - наконец пришел к выводу маг, когда Белль уже начала терять остатки терпения. Он грустно посмотрел на нее, а затем принялся привязывать еще одну веревочку к остальным. - Хоть я и монстр, но я был когда-то человеком. Мужчиной, который трепетно любил своего сына и был дураком, - еще один кусок веревки оказался между его пальцев и вскоре был присоединен к удлиняющейся общей цепочке. - Монстр стал забывать, как быть человеком. Терять эти воспоминания.

Судорожно сглотнув, Румпельштильцхен вытащил еще одну веревку. Его руки стали более беспокойными.

\- А ты была прекрасной. Молодой. Живой. Обладала всем тем, чего никогда не было у меня, или я забыл, каково это. Я захотел, чтобы твоя красота оказалась здесь, любой ценой, чтобы вновь стать дураком.

От его слов в горле Белль встал болезненный комок, а сердце заныло от сострадания к мужу. Девушка понимала, что он дал ей скорее слова, чем конкретные ответы, тем не менее, она ясно видела, как тяжело ему давалось каждое произнесенное слово. Даже если это и не вся правда, все равно это была правда. А что еще могло бы заставить ее сердце так смягчиться и растаять?

\- И ты принимаешь мои условия, Румпельштильцхен? - ее голос походил на едва слышный хриплый шепот. Девушка очень боялась услышать ответ. - Согласен ли с тем, что я буду для тебя настоящей женой?

\- Да, - когда у него больше не осталось свободных кусочков веревки, Румпельштильцхен медленно и очень аккуратно завязал узлом оставшихся два свободных конца, не сводя со своего занятия немигающего взгляда. - Если ты готова жить с мужем, который забыл, как быть человеком.

Он переплел получившуюся длинную веревку между пальцами, как будто собрался играть в свою любимую игру "колыбель для кошки". Но вместо этого мужчина положил руки на стол и заставил себя взглянуть на девушку. Белль терялась в догадках, что означало выражение его лица, меняющееся чуть ли не каждую секунду. Его мимика была слишком неуловимой, и, тем не менее, говорила о муках и внутренней борьбе, которые творились в душе Румпельштильцхена. Если бы можно было дотянуться до него через длинный стол, она бы давно это сделала - ухватила бы его за руку, уверяя в своей искренности. Вместо этого, девушка каким-то чудом ухитрилась найти в себе силы послать ему улыбку и подтолкнула в его сторону свои письма.

Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на них с осторожным, вежливым интересом, но не предпринял никаких попыток для того, чтобы взять или прочитать их.

\- Как поживает твой отец? - он заговорил с такой же осторожностью и вежливостью, как в первые дни их брака, когда его любезность успокоила страх девушки перед могущественным Темным.

Но на этот раз Белль изменилась в лице.

\- Он... он не написал, - призналась она, шокированная тем, что если бы не его вопрос, она бы даже не догадалась задуматься над этим. - Наверное, очень занят, заново отстраивая город, - предположила Белль, наполовину убеждая себя же этими словами. - У него нет столько свободного времени, как у меня. Он не может потратить целый день только на то, чтобы написать кому-то письмо, - Румпельштильцхен просматривал листы, пока послание ее отца не появилась у него в руке. Он внимательно рассматривал его, но Белль видела: он не читает.

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сказать о нем с помощью этого письма? - собственный голос Белль звучал пристыженно. Она чувствовала себя глупо, упрашивая могущественного колдуна снизойти до магических уловок...

\- Я вижу лишь то, что Смерть не стояла у него за плечом, когда он ставил свою подпись, - осторожно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Также я не чувствую каких-либо магических уз, связывающих его. Но это все, что я могу сказать.

Осторожно, он вернул письмо обратно. Девушка кивнула. Она кусала губы, пока складывала листы в аккуратную стопку, при этом тщательно разглаживая углы сгибов. Ее муж пристально следил за ее действиями, его взгляд обжигал, словно прикосновение. Белль хотела улыбнуться ему, но так и не смогла придумать причину, как ни пыталась. Она хотела стать ему настоящей женой, и изо всех сил старалась быть ею. Но одновременно с этим она была еще и дочерью.

\- Пойдем, - Румпельштильцхен протянул руку, поднимаясь с противоположной стороны стола. - Пошли со мной.

Белль послушно встала и взяла его за руку. Они поднялись в главный зал, прошли его и начали подниматься вверх по лестнице. Девушка была не против пойти с ним, куда бы он ни повел. Сейчас ей было достаточно того, что ее рука была в его руке, а сам он проявлял заботу, когда она беспокоилась за своего отца. Она бы предпочла идти около Румпельштильцхена, а не позади него. Поэтому она шла так быстро, как только могла, держась возле него. На один его шаг приходилось несколько ее шагов, отчего девушке порой приходилось почти бежать, едва поспевая за мужем.

Он привел ее в свою башню, которая, как заметила Белль, претерпела существенные изменения со времени ее последнего визита. Не только пол сиял чистотой, но и все признаки пролитых зелий и рассыпавшихся ингредиентов куда-то бесследно исчезли. Даже мебель, казалось, переставили или просто заменили новой. Перед книжными шкафами появились высокие, просторные открытые полки, на которых расположились ингредиенты и зелья. Длинные рабочие столы были выдвинуты в центр в форме подковы, углубление которой расположилось лицом к лестнице. Любимая прялка Румпельштильцхена оказалась подвинута к окну, где прежде он лежал раненый на ее руках. Сейчас она стояла так, будто ее за ненадобностью на время убрали в сторону. Чем бы ее муж не делал сейчас, кажется, он был слишком занят, чтобы отвлекаться на свое любимое занятие.

Отпустив ее руку и оставив девушку на верхней ступени лестницы, чтобы она могла полюбоваться на изменившуюся комнату, Румпельштильцхен исчез за новыми стеллажами. Вспышка света на миг ослепила Белль, но пропала прежде, чем она успела отвернуться. Маг вышел, с особой осторожностью держа в руках маленький плоский деревянный футляр. Приблизившись к одному из рабочих столов, он опустил на него свою ношу.

\- Подойди, - позвал он, и как только Белль подошла, обнял ее за талию. - Давай-ка посмотрим на твоего отца?

\- Посмотрим? - Белль взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, не понимая, что происходит. Однако выражение его лица было вполне серьезным.

Заметно волнуясь, Белль смотрела, как он дернул защелку на деревянном футляре и открыл его. Внутри на плюшевой голубой бархатной подкладке лежало ручное, богато разукрашенное зеркало.

\- Зеркало? 

\- Это не просто зеркало, - ответил ее муж. - Возьми его и подумай о своем отце. Но только об отце, - быстро предупредил он, заставляя Белль нервничать еще больше, когда она взяла в руки зеркало и сделала так, как он сказал. 

Отец. Она вызвала в памяти его доброе лицо, крепкие объятия, смеющиеся глаза, и положила правую руку на шероховатую серебряную поверхность.

\- Твой отец, ты задержала его образ в своих мыслях? - Румпельштильцхен дождался ее кивка. - Продолжай так делать и смотри в зеркало.

Пока Белль исполняла его указания, Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее талию и встал за ее плечом, словно не зная, куда себя деть. Девушка заметила неловкость мужа только на мгновение, но в следующий миг, когда она повернулась к зеркалу, то увидела уже не свое отражение, а фиолетовый отлив, кружащийся в серебряном водовороте. Магия начала наполнять ее тело, и она чувствовала это.

В отражение зеркала Белль увидела комнату только с тремя стенами, четвертая находилась в процессе перестройки. Из-за разрушенной стены снаружи виднелись горы. Когда ее отец вошел в комнату, Белль ахнула и замерла: ее добрый милый папа, она видела, как он махнул рукой кому-то на другом конце комнаты.

Белль осознала, что не может разобрать других лиц, кроме сэра Морриса. Все остальные казались расплывчатым пятном. Незаконченным портретом на фоне ее великолепного папы.

\- Ты видишь, чем он занимается сейчас, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, наблюдая за отражением, и с нежностью положил руки на плечи супруги. - В этот самый момент.

Белль открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но не смогла выдавить ни слова. Через некоторое время Румпельштильцхен принес ей стул и посоветовал присесть, а сам ушел, оставив жену наблюдать за расплывчатыми фигурами и отцом, который консультировался с этими самыми фигурами о каких-то детальных эскизах и планах. Насколько она помнила, ее отец был крупным, уравновешенным и спокойным мужчиной, но сейчас девушка отметила некоторые изменения в его облике. Глаза его впали, морщины стали глубже, и теперь их было гораздо проще заметить на прежде веселом лице.

Нерешительно, Белль коснулась его лица в неровном отражении... хотя нет, не в отражении, отстранено заметил пытливый ум. Скорее это проекция, мираж... девушка наблюдала, как по ртутной поверхности пошли неровные круги, рожденные касанием ее пальцев. Эта рябь существенно исказила изображение. Когда она убрала руку, поверхность через несколько секунд вновь стала ровной, и Белль почувствовала глубокое облегчение.

\- Магия, дорогуша - отозвался Румпельштильцхен, занятый чем-то на другом конце вереницы столов, образующих своеобразную подкову. - Лучше не тыкать в нее пальцем, - но голос Темного звучал скорее добродушно и мягко. Он не стал беспокоить девушку, когда та села, желая перевести дух от навалившихся впечатлений, издалека наблюдая за повседневными и привычными действиями своего отца.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Rasswetta  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	35. Муж и жена

Белль, не отрываясь от маленького зеркала, следила за действиями отца. Она едва заметила, как голова начала пульсировать и слегка закружилась. И только тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен осторожно забрал зеркало из ее рук и вернул обратно в футляр, боль оглушила ее, словно удар молота.

Она потеряла сознание.

Следующее, что осознала Белль - ее несут на руках, голова покоится на плече мужа, и от слабости девушка была не в силах даже пошевелиться. Румпельштильцхен осторожно положил ее на кровать и сел рядом, наблюдая за супругой тревожным немигающим взглядом.

\- Белль?

\- Что случилось? - ее голова просто раскалывалась, отчего говорить было необычайно сложно.

\- Ради Бога, прости меня, - взмолился он, пугая девушку еще больше. - Зеркало... Я оставил тебя рядом с ним слишком надолго.

\- ...она опасна? - Белль могла за раз вымолвить лишь одно слово. - Магия?

\- Нет, мое сокровище. Совсем нет, - заискивающе поспешил заверить Румпельштильцхен, его голос практически вибрировал от нервного напряжения. - Она просто изматывает. Своеобразный "налог". Плата. Немного отдыха и горячая еда... вновь поставят тебя на ноги, - он неуверенно коснулся ее щеки. - У тебя очень сильный разум, раз ты смогла удерживать изображение так долго. Мне следовало быть более внимательным и осторожным. А я отвлекся. 

Собрав в себе все силы, чтобы хоть как-то отреагировать на слова Румпельштильцхена, Белль в ответ скользнула ладонью по его щеке. Рука была тяжелой, как свинец, и это простое, казалось бы, действие стоило девушке немалых усилий. Но они не пропали даром. Румпельштильцхен поцеловал кончики ее пальцев с явным облегчением.

\- Мне показалось, словно я была прямо там, - выдохнула Белль, наблюдая, как Румпельштильцхен взял ее за руку и мягко прижал к своей груди. - Рядом с отцом. Словно протяни руку - и я смогу коснуться его.

\- Все верно. Но, полагаю, на сегодня достаточно. А теперь отдыхай, хорошо?

\- А что насчет тебя? - головная боль постепенно сходила на нет, превращаясь в уже привычный легкий дискомфорт, и Белль вновь смогла ясно мыслить, заодно и вспомнив о том, что действительно было важным. Возможно, она и устала, но Румпельштильцхен тоже выглядел не лучшим образом. Разве он не работал все то время, пока она сидела, не обращая на него внимания, поглощенная магическим отражением в зеркале?

\- Ты все еще немного розовый, - улыбнулась она, глядя на участок кожи под левым ухом, где изменение было наиболее заметным. - Не говори, что с тобой все в порядке - я никогда этому не поверю.

Румпельштильцхен откинулся на кровать с притворным тревожным вздохом, сбросив ее руку и подняв свою так, будто признавал поражение.

\- Жуткий Прядильщик трясется от страха перед лицом своей маленькой женушки, - скорчил он гримасу, изображая испуг. Белль рассмеялась, но тут же умолкла, почувствовав слабую пульсацию боли в висках и понимая, что если она продолжит смеяться, то, вероятно, содержимое ее желудка запросится наружу. Ее тихий болезненный возглас моментально лишил Румпельштильцхена хорошего настроения. Когда она потерла рукой лоб, он мягко отодвинул ее ладонь и приложил вместо этого свою.

\- Я потерял счет времени, - сказал он, разглаживая ее волосы. Это никак не уменьшало головную боль, но существенно улучшало настроение девушки. - Часы... дни... для меня они так мало значат. Хороший сон, еда, отдых... Ты не должна позволять мне забывать о твоих потребностях, моя маленькая жена. Даже тогда, когда я с головой погружен в работу. 

Его голос был совершенно серьезным и наполнен таким глубоким сожалением, что Белль подавила в себе искушение пошутить на этот счет.

\- Как долго я пробыла возле зеркала?

\- Полдень уже миновал. Это ничем не могло существенно повредить тебе, - поспешно заверить он. - Ты или лишилась бы чувств, или заснула бы, и тогда зеркало выпало бы из твоих рук. Никакая магия не приходит просто так.

\- Увидеть его стоило любой головной боли, - утешила мужа Белль. - Спасибо тебе.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул и немного расслабился. Он не стал противиться, когда она села, положила обе руки ему на плечи и принялась изучать его лицо слегка расфокусированным взглядом.

\- Ты проигнорировал мой вопрос, - сказала она, осознавая, что даже сейчас любой ее заботливый или ласковый жест заставляет мужчину вздрагивать... правда, за исключением тех случаев, когда причиной ее нежности были муки страсти, рожденные в их общей супружеской постели.

\- Что насчет тебя?

\- Охм... - пробормотал он, отведя взгляд и стараясь увернуться от ее пристального внимания. - Чувствую себя как-то неуютно. Я отвык быть слабым.

\- Хм-м, - Белль чмокнула его в щеку, при этом размышляя, как он умудрился принести ее из башни в эту постель. Казалось, это совсем не утомило его, он даже не запыхался. А только пару дней назад маг едва мог пройти такое расстояние, не упав при этом.

\- Тогда нам обоим требуется горячая пища. Мясо, - решила она, хотя желудок и воспротивился подобной перспективе. - И на сегодня - никакой больше магии.

\- Моя жена, что, командует мной? - устало улыбнулся маг. - Что ж, возможно, так и должно быть. Никому не было до меня дела очень долгое время.

\- Когда последний раз ты пытался быть хоть с кем-нибудь милым? - Белль коснулась его губ своими, чтобы быть уверенной - на этот раз муж точно знает, она не упрекает его. - Мне кажется, тебе просто нравится видеть себя старым жутким монстром и жить в пыльном замке, упиваясь страхом людей, окружающих тебя. Тебе нравится ворчать, но теперь ты понятия не имеешь, как себя вести. И все потому, что у тебя есть жена, которая от тебя не прячется, - ее пальцы легли на затылок Румпельштильцхена, а затем нырнули в его волосы. Белль забавлялась, наблюдая за его тщетными усилиями притвориться, что ее поддразнивания на него не действуют, или что жены вообще нет рядом.

\- Лотта говорит, что где-то на свете у каждого человека существует его вторая половинка, - добавила девушка и заметила, как муж сморщил нос. - Но она любит более глупые книги, чем я.

Белль вынуждена была признать, что не в силах представить Лотту в руках мужчины, подобного Румпельштильцхену, всхлипывающей от наслаждения, покуда муж целует ее между ног. Она однажды видела, как горничная с воплем выбежала из замка после простого щипка за зад. Лотта каждый раз краснела, видя свою госпожу без одежды. Что уж говорить об обнаженном мужчине, к тому же... возбужденном.

\- Хорошо, дорогуша, признаю, - отозвался Румпельштильцхен с чувством, - что испытываю огромное облегчение от того, что твоя глупая горничная не предложила себя вместо тебя, - он поцеловал девушку в лоб и выскользнул из ее объятий. Поднявшись с кровати, он одернул на себе жилет. - Отдыхай. Совсем скоро ты почувствуешь себя намного лучше. А я пока займусь едой. Безо всякой магии, - добавил он, прежде чем Белль успела что-либо возразить.

Девушка удивилась: глубокий сон накрыл ее слишком быстро, и она проспала, ни разу не проснувшись, до тех пор, пока небо за окном не потемнело. Целый день! Чувствуя себя ужасно виноватой, Белль взяла себя в руки и спустилась вниз, припоминая, что Румпельштильцхен обещал что-нибудь приготовить. Муж обещал ей совместную трапезу один раз в день. И Белль не хотела делать ничего, что могло бы помешать ему исполнить это обещание. К тому же, компания мужа приводила девушку в восторг с тех пор, как он начал поправляться. Если у нее есть возможность узнать мужа поближе, как она и хотела, то она не будет ее упускать, даже если и окажется в итоге на грани истощения.

Неужели время, проведенное с магическим зеркалом, так на нее подействовало? Белль помнила, что и перед началом сеанса чувствовала слабость, и вообще как-то странно ощущала себя после того, как муж разбудил ее с помощью такого неудержимого блаженства. Она надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен был прав, забрав зеркало из ее рук прежде, чем оно успело нанести гораздо более значимый вред, так как Белль почти не обращала внимания на другие вещи, полностью переключив его на отца. В очередной раз девушка получила наглядное предупреждение о том, что к магии следует относиться с осторожностью и уважением, и что лучше не позволять волшебству вмешиваться в те уголки жизни, где ему не место.

С самой первой ночи она запретила Румпельштильцхену применять магию в их супружеской постели и сейчас была очень этому рада. Каким бы не был неуклюжим и неудобным процесс консумации их брака, она бы ни за что не променяла полученные тогда знания о натуре своего мужа на какое-то заклинание, приносящее наслаждение. Она ни за что бы не променяла бы яркие честные воспоминания о тех коротких мгновениях с ним и не принесла бы в жертву магии самостоятельно пройденный путь от невинной девицы до возлюбленной.

Все могло бы быть так просто. Слишком просто. Магия могла бы все слишком упростить. И лишить достигнутый результат какой-либо ценности.

Румпельштильцхен ценил их близость так же, как и она сама. Белль была уверена в этом.

\- А вот и ты, - поприветствовал он ее из угла комнаты, где занимался прядением. Белль улыбнулась и, насколько позволяло ее состояние, ускорила шаг, чтобы присоединиться к мужу. Остановившись в нескольких шагах от прялки и наблюдая за его работой, Белль отметила, что он сменил одежду.

Высокий воротник сюртука и шарф скрывали горло. Создавалось впечатление, будто бы он мерз. Белль не видела его неприкрытой кожи, за исключением лица и рук, но даже там оставались небольшие пятнышки розоватой плоти - у основания ногтей, в центре правой ладони и вокруг глаз. Он еще не до конца оправился, и Белль лишний раз напомнила себе об этом.

\- Колесо не цапнет тебя за палец, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, видя ее колебания.

\- Оно выглядит... как нечто очень личное, - сказала Белль, понимая, что ей не удастся подобрать нужные слова, чтобы объяснить свое нежелание подходить к прялке. Не то, чтобы та была легендарной - Румпельштильцхен и сам по себе был легендой. А Белль прикасалась к нему с бесстыдным безрассудством столько раз, сколько он только готов был ей позволить.

\- Оно твое.

\- Подойди, - позвал он, по-прежнему вытягивая тонкую пряжу. Белль встала рядом с его стулом, но тут же взвизгнула от неожиданности, когда Румпельштильцхен обнял ее бедра и усадил к себе на колени, выпустив из пальцев пучок уже подготовленной соломы и вместо этого сжав ее сильнее в объятьях, что заставило девушку от души рассмеяться.

Белль потянулась, чтобы потрогать приятную пушистую пряжу, желая нащупать, где нить из белой шерсти становится золотом. Но стоило ей прикоснуться, как к ее ногам упала рассыпавшаяся во все стороны солома.

\- Ой, прости меня! - вскрикнула девушка, в ужасе от того, что безнадежно испортила его прекрасную работу. Выглянув у нее из-за спины, Румпельштильцхен лишь пожал плечами.

\- Это просто солома, - спокойно сказал он, - недостатка в ней нет.

\- Полагаю, что нет, - произнесла Белль, все еще чувствуя себя виноватой. - И золота тоже в избытке.

\- Совершенно верно, - Румпельштильцхен помог девушке крутить колесо, мягко направляя ее руку. К огромному облегчению Белль, от ее прикосновения ничего не случилось, колесо просто сделало оборот, гладкое дерево скользнуло по ладони и со скрипом повернуло веретено.

\- Ты голодна?

Белль не хотела есть. Она все еще чувствовала себя немного не в своей тарелке, но все же улыбнулась мужу и, оглянувшись через плечо, позволила тому спустить себя с колен. С сожалением стряхнув соломинки с юбок и туфель, девушка последовала за мужем на кухню.

\- Ох! - выдохнула она, спустившись на полпролета по холодным ступеням, ведущим к кухне. - Как вкусно пахнет.

Запах действительно был дурманящим. Сыр, подумала она, а еще чеснок и, вероятно, мясо со специями. Один только этот запах враз вернул весь пропавший аппетит. Муж смотрел на нее со смущенной надеждой, когда выдвигал для нее стул из-за большого кухонного стола, отчего Белль почувствовала себя до невозможности счастливой.

\- Что ты приготовил?

\- Я не знаю, как это называется, - признался он, снимая с подставки (при помощи прихватки, чтобы не обжечься) глиняный горшок, накрытый крышкой. Как и Белль, он предпочел притушить огонь, чтобы готовить на горячих углях. Но, в отличие от нее же, девушка была почти уверена в этом, он использовал магию, чтобы получить раскаленные угли.

Ну что же, подумалось ей. Он обещал приготовить обед без магии. Тогда ему можно простить то, что он использовал капельку волшебства для огня, ведь он твердо стоял на ногах и был в превосходном настроении. Значит, он не испытывал такой уж сильной слабости.

\- Когда я был мальчишкой, - начал он, поставив горшок на стол и сняв крышку голой рукой. После этого он помахал кистью в воздухе, как будто почти не обжегся, - каждую весну у нас был пост. Священники приходили проверять каждый дом в поисках запрещенной еды. Сыра, сливок, сметаны, мяса. У нас было совсем немного подобных продуктов, поэтому перед обыском мы готовили их вот таким образом. И ели, - удовлетворенно закончил он, выглядя при этом очень по-мальчишески. - Это был большой пир.

Белль заметила, что верхушку блюда покрывал толстый слой золотистого плавленого сыра, получившийся из целой головки. Под ним находились небольшие кусочки мяса, украшенные картофелем и другими корнеплодами.

\- Поэтому у блюда нет названия? Потому что вы делали его из всего, что у вас было под рукой? - у очарованной этой идеей Белль потекли слюнки, когда Румпельштильцхен положил ей полную тарелку, и девушка поблагодарила его улыбкой. Непривычная к тому, что он так много говорит о чем-либо, теперь она хотела знать про его детство все. 

Когда он изменился, то не выглядел молодым, и это ее не удивило, несмотря на то, что до того времени она не замечала морщин на лице мужа. Белль с огромным трудом могла представить его румяным юнцом или беззаботным мальчишкой.

Румпельштильцхен щедро плеснул ей в стакан медовухи, а потом уселся во главе стола со своей порцией еды. Видя, что он с волнением ожидает, чтобы она попробовала новое блюдо, Белль погрузила ложку в слоистое кушанье, подула на содержимое и осторожно проглотила горячую пищу. Вкус был изумительный - еда оказалась простой, питательной и согревающей. Девушка вспомнила, что такими же были и другие блюда, которые он для нее готовил, когда она лежала больной. Не изысканные кушанья повелителя великолепного замка, а лакомства, которые готовили бедняки на праздники и пиры.

Без долгих уговоров со стороны мужа, она быстро очистила свою тарелку, и даже Румпельштильцхен с достойным уважения усилием съел свою порцию. 

\- Никогда не думала, что мужчина может готовить, если это не его профессиональная обязанность, - произнесла девушка, откинувшись на стуле со стаканом в руке и наблюдая, как он медленно ест. Сама она справилась с содержимым своей тарелки намного быстрее.

\- Это вовсе не трудно, - он пожал плечами. – Раньше я наблюдал за своей мамой. И мне надо было кормить моего мальчика.

С этими словами Румпельштильцхен отложил свою ложку и, по примеру Белль, переключил внимание на медовуху.

\- Кажется, кое-что я еще помню, - сказал он, смутившись. Похоже, каждый раз при любом упоминании о его прошлой жизни или, в особенности, о сыне, маг приходил в замешательство. Белль помнила, он обещал рассказать ей о жене, о сыне и о том, как он приобрел такую невероятной силы магию. Но, видя его тихое горе и попытку утопить его в алкоголе, у девушки не хватило духу давить на него. Белль хотела заботиться о нем: целовать его щеки, гладить лоб, изгнать грусть с его лица, словно накопившуюся от времени пыль.

\- Давай посидим у огня? - Белль показала стаканом в сторону очага и только сейчас обнаружила, что медовуха слегка ударила в голову. Дома она всегда выпивала немного вина или пива за ужином. Но в этих местах вода была такой восхитительно чистой, что девушка в последнее время баловала себя всевозможными чаями и в результате отвыкла от более крепких напитков. Но этот мед был свадебным подарком, который Румпельштильцхен разделил с ней. Поэтому Белль промолчала, когда он осушил и ее стакан перед тем, как присоединиться к жене у камина, подтащив туда второй стул.

\- Как поживает твоя голова, дорогуша? - казалось, Румпельштильцхена смущала воцарившаяся тишина.

\- Спасибо, гораздо лучше. А как твоя магия? - Белль постаралась не ухмыльнуться, задавая этот вопрос. Пускай ее беспокойство и было искренним, но сам вопрос прозвучал слишком абсурдно.

\- Она снова в моей власти, - ответил он, будто бы и не заметив лукавого выражения на ее лице. - Город был почти погребен под снегом,- добавил он, без тени сожаления. - Они считают, что чем-то разгневали меня.

\- А ты всегда чистишь дороги? 

\- Торговые пути. И дорогу к замку. Это напоминает им, что они могут потерять.

Белль мрачно кивнула. Это была не ее земля, и она не вправе задавать вопросы о вещах, что творятся тут, но все же девушка была против того, чтобы держать горожан в вечном страхе. Если бы только у нее была власть Румпельштильцхена...

Ее разум не смог это представить. Белль не могла вообразить силу Темного, но при этом прекрасно осознавала: эта сила меняет человека, как бы сам он при этом ни пытался оставаться самим собой. В народе говорили, что магия Румпельштильцхена была неестественной, темной. Злой. Но не была ли магия именно такой просто по своей сущности? Или это была обычная магия, но используемая для темных целей?

Видя сейчас, как муж греет ноги у очага и потягивает с ней за компанию медовуху, сложно было представить все те вещи, которые она знала про него. Как он играет с простыми смертными, словно кошка с мышкой, и наслаждается этим. Он поступил так и с ее отцом, издеваясь над его горем. И все же, вот сидит он, Румпельштильцхен - тихий спокойный муж, не чающий души в своей жене. Не может же он быть двумя людьми одновременно. Или может?

\- От меда я становлюсь совсем глупой, - подытожила Белль, поднимаясь на ноги, чтобы поставить свой пустой стакан на стол. Когда она начала собирать посуду, чтобы вымыть ее, Румпельштильцхен шагнул к жене, взял ее за бедра и уткнулся носом в волосы. Она чуть было не отпихнула его со смехом, намереваясь проворчать, что занята. Но что-то в его молчаливой неподвижности заставило ее замереть.

Он никогда раньше не требовал этого от нее - даже едва осмеливался просить, боясь зайти слишком далеко и обнаружить, что его инициатива нежеланна. Все изменилось. Он больше не старался разглядеть в ней признаки того, что его внимание приветствуется, а ей больше не нужно было поощрять его быть с ней. И теперь уже ей следует обращать внимание на его новую манеру поведения, научиться в свою очередь распознавать скрытые признаки мужского желания. Тарелки, горшки и сковородки могут подождать. А прихоти ее мужа - нет.

\- Может, пораньше ляжем спать? - неуверенно спросил он с надеждой в голосе. И от его нерешительности у Белль защемило сердце. Конечно же она пойдет с ним в спальню, если он так хочет. Она была так рада, что он нашел в себе смелость спросить ее, пусть и сделал это таким тихим робким голосом. И все же, она продолжала чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке после того, как он так долго услаждал ее этим утром. Белль терялась в сомнениях, хочет ли она повторения случившегося так скоро. Девушка была совсем не против того, если на этот раз он посвятит себя удовлетворению собственных желаний и не будет добиваться, чтобы супруга достигла вершин наслаждения. Но как... как дать ему это понять? Она не имела ни малейшего представления, как он отреагирует на такое предложение с ее стороны. Ему нравилось то, что она проделывала с ним рукой, вспоминала Белль, пока они медленно направлялись к ней в комнату. Румпельштильцхен дожидался ее на вершине каждого лестничного пролета, когда она чуть отставала.

Он выглядит уставшим, подумала вдруг Белль, взяв его за руку, когда они оказались у дверей в ее покои. Шаги мужа были тяжелыми, на последних ступеньках его обычная энергия, казалось, иссякла. Может, у него в планах нет желания доставить всепоглощающее удовольствие ее телу? Быть может, в конце концов, он хотел просто отдохнуть рядом с ней? Она определенно не стала бы возражать против этого. После насыщенного событиями дня, хорошей еды и согревающего меда больше всего ей хотелось просто закрыть глаза и уснуть.

Когда она не сдержала зевка, закрывая за ними дверь спальни, Румпельштильцхен оглянулся на нее с некой долей иронии.

\- Мне придется запереть винный погреб, если ты настолько подвержена воздействию алкоголя, - заметил он, выпустив ее руку. Он проследил за женой взглядом, пока девушка шла к дверям ванной, которые плотно закрыла за собой, памятуя о том, как этим утром он без спросу последовал за ней. Некоторые вещи были слишком личными, чтобы разделить их даже с мужем, а Темный был совершенно непредсказуемым, когда на лице появлялась эта маленькая хитрая улыбочка.

Когда она вернулась, Румпельштильцхен восседал четко посередине кровати. Подушки были собраны аккуратной горкой за его спиной.

"Да, - думала Белль, незаметно поглядывая на него, пока не спеша готовилась ко сну, - черная ночная сорочка ему очень идет".

После превращения в золотой браслет ленточки от его рубашки, он так и не восполнил эту потерю, и теперь ворот был беспечно распахнут, что было совсем непохоже на ее мужа. Белль улыбнулась и занялась собственными приготовлениями, пока он не успел уличить ее в подглядывании. Румпельштильцхен, со своей стороны, неприкрыто глазел на нее, пока девушка расчесывала волосы, сидя на своем сундуке. Она чувствовала на себе его внимательный взгляд, от которого по коже то и дело проходила дрожь - тело предало ее разум, предвкушая скорое прикосновение мужа.

Пытаясь вообразить, что он чувствует, наблюдая за тем, как она расчесывает волосы, Белль не торопилась. Завершив приготовления ко сну, девушка задула свечи, достала из сундука одну из своих старых цветных ленточек и завязала нелепо огромный бант на конце длинной свободной косы. Делая это, она старалась оказаться вне поля его зрения, удивляясь тому, что сама так откровенно провоцирует его.

Но, с другой стороны, чему тут удивляться? Белль ощущала его взгляд, пока обходила комнату, задергивая шторы и туша все свечи за исключением одной. В соблазнении нет ничего плохого, ведь она соблазняет собственного мужа. А его скрытый интерес и любовь к ее украшениям стал первым, самым первым признаком того, что муж ценит ее намного глубже и сильнее, чем просто плату, полученную за свои услуги. Если его сентиментальные символические подарки приводили ее в восторг, тогда не удивительно, что и ему это тоже нравилось. Когда он добывал прекрасные трофеи, будучи вдали от жены, маг наверняка ассоциировал их с наслаждением, которое получал в ее объятьях и, вероятно, ощущал прилив возбуждения от этих воспоминаний. Она не откажет ему ни в этом, ни в каком-либо другом виде удовольствия, которое он находил в присваивании ее безделушек.

Румпельштильцхен с довольным урчанием выразил свое одобрение, когда Белль присоединилась к нему в центре кровати. Его глаза потемнели от страсти и, нежно поцеловав его в качестве приветствия, Белль устроилась у него на бедрах, упершись руками в его плечи. Если от меда ее мысли стали глупыми, то и стыд тоже притупился. Она больше не хотела томительной преамбулы, которая так потрясла ее этим утром.

Ее тело больше не сопротивлялось и не напрягалось, когда он входил в нее, больше не было нужды в обезболивающей мази, с помощью которой он заботился о ее комфорте в первые разы. Девушке не терпелось узнать, сможет ли она просто принять его в себя без лишних приготовлений, состоявших в ее собственном наслаждении, и удовлетворить мужа без предварительного всепоглощающего оргазма. Сможет ли она достигнуть такого же результата, просто дав ему взять себя?

Если желания Белль доказывали, что она распутница, то подобное любопытство делало ее просто настоящей блудницей. Румпельштильцхен заинтриговано наблюдал за ней, пока она задирала их ночные рубашки повыше и изучала ситуацию. Он был не готов, и ее любопытство тут же приняло другое направление, заставляя задуматься, насколько он должен стать твердым, чтобы проникнуть в ее тело. Закусив губу, она провела двумя пальцами вдоль всей длины, наблюдая, как его плоть наливается и твердеет, будто слушаясь ее приказа. Касаясь его пальцем, она изучала место, где головка была шире, видя, как та темнеет, а вся остальная часть его члена становится тверже. Сожалея о том, что потушила почти все свечи, но подозревая, что при более ярком свете Румпельштильцхен был бы менее податливым, Белль старалась не отвлекаться, когда муж начал ласкать ей грудь обеими руками. Он практически мгновенно полностью отвердел. Белль уже давно заметила, что ее грудь невероятно возбуждает мужчину, даже когда та прикрыта одеждой.

Она немного напряглась, когда его готовый член гордо выпрямился, но одного взгляда на лицо мужа хватило, чтобы убедиться - она не зашла слишком далеко. Он слегка смутился, но его глаза загорелись желанием, когда Белль попыталась принять нужное положение, чтобы помочь ему проникнуть в себя. Румпельштильцхен слегка съехал вниз со своих подушек и послушно придержал свою рубашку, чтобы та не мешала.

Белль вспомнила, как он держал себя рукой, и от собственного безрассудства у нее закружилась голова. Румпельштильцхен удивленно зашипел, когда она попыталась проделать то же самое, отчего гладкая головка скользнула вдоль нежных складок, распределяя влагу таким же образом, как раньше это делал он, но при помощи пальцев. Удивленная от неожиданно нахлынувшего наслаждения, Белль закусила губу и ухитрилась удержать его достаточно надежно, чтобы медленно опуститься и принять в себя. От ее медлительности с его губ сорвался стон, но это было скорей стон признательности, чем отчаяния. Его голова откинулась на подушки, а на лице было написано невыразимое блаженство. Белль лишь улыбнулась, довольная собой – она все же смогла отплатить мужу за утренние откровения.

Теперь не было нужды в указаниях и помощи мужа. Это было восхитительно!

Позволяя ей делать все, что она пожелает, Румпельштильцхен лежал почти неподвижно, лишь медленно и лениво блуждая ладонями по ее телу. Белль видела, как он наслаждается происходящим, находясь во власти прихотей жены. Он даже не возражал, когда она замирала на некоторое время, чтобы слегка отдышаться, или слегка изменяла положение своего тела для большего удобства и удовольствия. Сейчас не было той сумасшедшей страсти, которая захватывала их во время привычных жадных объятий. Но при этом появился совсем другой вид наслаждения. Интересно, подумала Белль, ощущал ли он то же самое? Чувствовал ли эту простоту близости, эту безграничную свободу?..

Но еще до того, как она смогла удовлетворить свое любопытство, собственное тело вновь изменило ей, заставляя раздвинуть бедра под нужным углом и с еще большей силой начать насаживаться на него в поисках кульминации. Она не собиралась делать это нарочно, но ощущать в себе твердую мужскую часть его тела оказалось достаточно для того, чтобы волны оргазма накрыли девушку с головой. Она собиралась понаблюдать за реакцией мужа, но вместо этого невольно плотно зажмурилась и отдалась во власть инстинктов собственного тела.

Это ее наслаждение - вот, что возбуждает его сильнее всего, вдруг осознала она, видя, как он вздрогнул в первый раз и издал невольный тихий стон. Не просто сам по себе физический акт давал ему желаемое и оставлял на его лице выражение трепетного обожания и восторга, но то, что сама Белль хочет его, находит в нем свое удовольствие, а не просто послушно отдается мужу без лишних жалоб.

Немного придя в себя, Белль наклонилась и поцеловала Румпельштильцхена, продолжая слегка раскачиваться навстречу движениям его бедер. Она почувствовала, как он задохнулся прямо ей в рот и с силой обхватил ее за спину, когда его сотряс спазм наслаждения, после которого он обмяк и замер, тяжело дыша.

Спустя несколько секунд она растянулась на прохладных простынях подле него, положив голову ему на грудь. И тут же ощутила, как Румпельштильцхен нашел ленточку в ее волосах и рывком развязал бант на конце косы. Но в тот момент он хотел не ленточку, а именно ее волосы. Белль лежала рядом, утомленная, но все еще бодрствующая, пока муж расплетал ее косу и по своему вкусу раскладывал длинные пряди по подушке, разглаживая их по всей длине неспешными прикосновениями.

\- Разве хорошая жена делает подобные вещи? - спросила Белль, смущенная теперь своим поведением, когда воздействие крепкого спиртного немного выветрилось. Она почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен изогнул шею, на мгновение пытаясь вглядеться в ее лицо, а потом уронил голову обратно на подушки.

\- Моя - делает, - ответил он, пожав плечами, и Белль улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Ferum, Rasswetta, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	36. Белфайр

Румпельштильцхен наколдовал чайный поднос и силой мысли заставил огонь в камине гореть жарче. Белль слишком разнежилась и расслабилась, чтобы возражать против его действий.

Глядя на него, не было заметно, что магия обременяет Темного, иначе девушка обязательно отчитала бы мужа. С другой стороны, его скрытая усталость была сродни ее собственному состоянию. 

Они принялись целоваться и не отрывались друг от друга до тех пор, пока Белль не стала всерьез мучить жажда, но даже тогда, не давая жене покинуть постель, Румпельштильцхен взмахом руки перенес все необходимое прямо на кровать. Пока девушка наливала чай, Румпельштилльцхен взял кусочек сахара и аппетитно захрустел им у нее за спиной. Белль лишь улыбнулась про себя, вспомнив, как в детстве ее ругали за подобное поведение.

\- Хочешь, я положу еще сахара тебе в чай?

\- Да.

Обычно Белль не разделяла его любви к сладкому настолько, чтобы подслащивать свой чай, особенно если тот был преотличным - хорошо просушенные, ароматные черные листочки, которые поставляли корабли из дальних экзотических стран. Но сегодня она решила тоже побаловать себя и растворила в чашке кусочек сахара. Румпельштильцхен облокотился на подушки, определенно пребывая в таком же превосходном настроении, что и она. Белль сидела рядом с подносом, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и пила чай.

\- Ты уже очень похож на самого себя, - заметила девушка, изучая мужские пальцы, резко контрастировавшие с белоснежным фарфором чашки. Все намеки на светлую, обычную кожу постепенно исчезали. - Ты ощущаешь разницу?

\- О да, - Румпельштильцхен уставился в чашку задумчивым взглядом, скрытым за тяжелыми веками. - Слабость прошла. Появилась... - он слегка взмахнул чашкой, всем своим видом выражая недовольство тем, что ему никак не удается подобрать правильное слово. - Ясность, - в результате заключил он, однако в голосе его не было особой уверенности. Белль с трудом могла себе представить, как можно описать магию простыми словами. - Память стала... другой. Здесь, - сглотнув, он приложил ладонь к своему сердцу.

Белль подумала о его снах, новых снах о сыне, которые так потрясли его в том наркотическом состоянии, и сердце красавицы болезненно сжалось.

\- Как его звали? – раньше она не решалась спрашивать даже это, но он дал ей слово, и по сути своей вопрос не был таким уж назойливым. Она должна знать имя сына, которого оплакивает ее муж, хотя бы для того, чтобы почитать его ради самого Румпельштильцхена. - Твоего сына?

На какой-то миг Румпельштильцхен заколебался, в нерешительности приоткрыв рот, как будто в его легких не хватало воздуха... но затем он медленно и тихо вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

\- Белфайр, - маг с усилием заставил голос звучать твердо, пусть и слишком тихо. - Бей.

Ей не нужно было разбираться в магии или всевозможных монстрах, чтобы почувствовать любовь Румпельштильцхена. И его горе. Белль показалась сама себе слишком жестокой, спрашивая его даже о такой малости, но теперь она станет ценить это имя наравне с другими драгоценными дарами своего мужа.

\- Была война, - вдруг начал Румпельштильцхен, когда Белль уже сделала вдох, желая сменить тему и уберечь его чувства от дальнейших расспросов. Девушка затаила дыхание и принялась слушать. - Она шла уже много десятков лет и началась еще до рождения Бея. Я бы не стал приводить дитя в такой мир, но он все равно родился и... О, как он был прекрасен! Идеален!

Румпельштильцхен закрыл глаза, покачал головой и поморщился от нахлынувших воспоминаний.

\- Я молился, чтобы война закончилась, чтобы что-то спасло нас до того, как он станет достаточно взрослым, чтобы сражаться. Но никто меня не услышал. Год за годом они забирали детей. Все моложе и моложе. И все меньше и меньше возвращалось назад, домой. А потом они пришли за моим мальчиком...

Он резко сел и нагнулся, чтобы поставить полупустую чашку обратно на поднос, а потом положил руки на согнутые колени и уставился на них невидящим взглядом. Когда Румпельштильцхен снова заговорил, в его голосе сквозил холод от затаенного гнева, слова звучали отрывисто и резко.

\- Я нашел способ перестать быть слабым. Я сделал то, что должен, чтобы спасти своего мальчика.

Белль едва осмеливалась вдохнуть, пока он говорил, и теперь быстро и часто задышала, чтобы восполнить недостаток кислорода в легких. Она и не думала, что муж сдержит свое слово безо всякого давления с ее стороны. Она ведь и не знала, чего ждать от его истории, но определенно девушка ждала не этого... Все было настолько просто и... жестоко!

\- И... ты изменился? Из-за того, что использовал магию? 

Она уже давно не видела на лице мужа таких резких холодных линий. Это все еще пугало девушку, даже несмотря на уверенность, что не стоит опасаться Темного, который вовсе не желает ей навредить. Но он мог снова отвернуться от нее, начать игнорировать, стать холодным и отстраненным - именно этого она и боялась. Белль неуверенно положила ладонь ему на колено.

\- Думаю, я бы поступила точно так же, - произнесла она, когда муж поднял глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. - Если бы не было другого выхода.

Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Я потерял его, Белль. Я все равно потерял его. И его отец - монстр.

Бессильная перед лицом такой древней, въевшейся в самую глубину его сущности печали, Белль успокаивающе погладила его по колену, всем сердцем мечтая подобрать подходящие слова. Она достаточно насмотрелась на сыновей, отправлявшихся на битву, видела и отцов, поникших под грузом навалившегося горя от невосполнимой потери. Она помнила взгляд своего отца, когда война превратилась в кровавую бойню и бесконечную череду поражений. Она была еще ребенком, и все равно, даже когда вокруг них рушились стены, мысли сэра Морриса всегда были в первую очередь о дочери.

Кажется, Румпельштильцхен нашел некое подобие утешения в ее прикосновениях. Он попытался послать жене измученную улыбку и испустил долгий дрожащий вздох, накрыв ее руку своей ладонью.

\- Ты вытягиваешь из меня секреты, женушка, - тихо сказал он. - Но ты должна их сохранить.

\- Конечно, сохраню, - от его слов по спине Белль пробежала дрожь. Он говорил тихо и мягко, но в любую секунду эти слова могли превратиться в больно ранящие ножи. Это был строгий приказ, и ее интуиция подсказывала, что любое непослушание может быть чревато страшными последствиями. Но почему это все должно храниться в такой строжайшей тайне? То, что он когда-то любил своего сына, не делало сейчас Румпельштильцхена менее опасным и могущественным. И бояться от этого его меньше не станут.

\- Жить так долго без человека, который мог бы позаботиться о тебе - неправильно, - в голос Белль прокралась печаль, но она не знала, что еще может сказать мужу. - Человек не должен быть один, если только сам не хочет этого.

\- Я хотел, - маг потянул ее на себя, пока Белль полностью не откинулась на него, и сжал в объятиях с такой силой, что девушка испытала легкий дискомфорт.

\- На протяжении столетий. Но... тем человеком, каким я был... отцом... я не могу позволить ему исчезнуть навсегда. Ради Бея.

И во имя сохранения памяти о том, что в Румпельштильцхене все же живет обычный человек, он выбрал ее? Белль медленно потерлась о его грудь, пока он немного не ослабил объятия. Как бы ей не хотелось узнать о первой жене Румпельштильцхена и о том, что породило в сердце мужа такое недоверие к любви, она будет ждать. Утешит, а потом спросит, но только тогда, когда он целиком оправится от недавнего испытания.

\- Мне следует тебя оставить, чтобы ты поспала, - сказал он, прерывая своим голосом ход ее мыслей. - Вряд ли я сегодня усну.

\- Пожалуйста, не уходи, - запротестовала Белль, сама не зная почему. Во время сна присутствие или отсутствие мужа не будет иметь никакого значения, но все же сердце девушки упало от его слов. – Ты ведь сам предложил лечь пораньше, - добавила она с нотками возмущения. - Или правду говорят: мужчины хотят только одного?

\- А, обращаешься к моей совести, - выразительно протянул Румпельштильцхен. Предупреждая о возможной угрозе щекотки, кончики его пальцев прошлись по ребрам девушки, заставляя ту извиваться и хихикать. - Зеркало утомило тебя. Ты должна отдохнуть, - он все еще с легкостью удерживал ее на месте, и возможность расправы с помощью щекотки пока никуда не пропала.

\- Но если хотите, сударыня, я вернусь раньше, прежде чем вы успеете проснуться.

В конце концов, Белль сумела поймать руку супруга и отвести ее подальше от себя. Девушка села и увидела, что выражение на лице мужа было таким же игривым, как действия его руки минутой ранее.

\- Если я останусь с тобой на всю ночь, отдыха обещать не могу, - заключил Румпельштильцхен, выразительно приподняв брови.

\- По крайней мере, подумай о моих ногах, - сдаваясь, попросила Белль. Она протянула руку и выудила из недр кровати теплую овчину, водрузив ее себе на колени. - Мои ноги скучают по тебе, когда тебя нет рядом.

\- Неужели только ноги?

Румпельштильцхен наблюдал, как Белль кутает ноги в теплую овчину, и Белль видела, как он подавляет в себе соблазн остаться с ней. Осознание того, что он все-таки желает остаться, обрадовало ее гораздо сильнее, чем следовало бы.

\- Только ноги, - пробормотала девушка, пряча улыбку. Если Румпельштильцхен все же откажется от ее кровати в пользу ночи в холодной башне, она, по крайней мере, будет уверена, что муж пожалеет об этом. Белль вытянула подушку из его алчно нагроможденной кучи и подложила себе под голову, одновременно протолкнув ноги поглубже в овчину. Вес от подноса на кровати пропал, и девушка улыбнулась, когда Румпельштильцхен прилег рядом, пусть и поверх покрывал, и поцеловал ее в плечо.

\- Ты плохо влияешь на мою концентрацию, - его вздох совсем не походил на вздох недовольства. Последняя свеча в комнате погасла, заставляя Белль растерянно моргать в темноте. - Я не могу прохлаждаться тут всю ночь, ничего не делая. Засыпай.

Девушка хотела было снова рассмеяться, выражая протест: она не может заснуть только по его повелению, но свет погас, а его тепло рядом заставляло чувствовать себя так уютно, что ее начало клонить в сон. Она зевнула и послушно закрыла глаза.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - через некоторое время окликнула она мужа. Он был совершенно прав. Скучно лежать, бодрствуя и не имея возможности хоть чем-нибудь заняться.

\- Ты не уберешь магию от кухонного очага? Позволь мне поддерживать там настоящий огонь.

\- Как пожелаешь, - рассеянно ответил Румпельштильцхен, будто бы пребывая мыслями совершенно в ином месте, пока его тело согревало Белль. Девушка удовлетворенно кивнула и закрыла глаза. Несколько мгновений спустя ее сморил крепкий сон.

~+~

На следующее утро очаг на кухне претерпел некоторые изменения, как и обещал Румпельштильцхен. На полу стояли огромные плетеные корзины с дровами. Белль сильно подозревала, что они никогда не опустеют.

Как бы сильно она ни скучала по возможности просыпаться рядом с Румпельштильцхеном, девушка вынуждена была признать, что ей было намного легче начинать день и приступать к делам, когда завтраку не предшествовало занятие любовью. Она встала вместе с солнцем и успела позавтракать до того, как оно взошло, даря свет через крошечные решетчатые окошки, расположенных у потолка кухни. День обещал быть прекрасным, небо было ясным, пусть еще пока и не голубым. Белль подумала о том, что сегодня можно было бы навестить Рен.

Завтра будет базарный день, и она может не найти старушку в толпе - лучше повидать ее сегодня, понадеявшись застать дома. Приняв это решение, Белль поднялась в башню Румпельштильцхена с чашкой чая для него. Девушка чувствовала, что не стоит уходить, не сообщив предварительно мужу, куда идет, даже учитывая то, что так она уже поступала раньше во время его отсутствия. Белль уже наловчилась проделывать долгий путь наверх, не проливая чай на блюдце, и на последних ступеньках красавица вся светилась от удовольствия. Она не сомневалась, что застанет мужа в башне, но ожидала увидеть его погруженным с головой в дела. Вместо этого глазам ее предстала следующая картина: он сидел на стуле, который вчера поставил для нее, уткнувшись головой в сложенные на столе руки.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - обеспокоенная тем, что ему может быть нехорошо, но не желая беспокоить, если он просто уснул, Белль как можно бесшумнее приблизилась к мужу и поставила подле него чашку с блюдцем. В комнате все было тихо. Признаков того, что какой-нибудь эксперимент или зелье нуждались в его внимании, не наблюдалось. Убедившись, что дыхание мага было ровным и спокойным, она развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Белль чуть не завизжала во весь голос, когда его рука резко дернулась вперед и ухватила ее за запястье. Она же ясно видела, что еще минуту назад он крепко спал! Прежде, чем ее удивление стало еще сильней, Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее руку и поднялся, отчего стул со скрежетом чуть отъехал назад.

\- Ты меня так напугал! - возмутилась девушка, прижав руку к колотящемуся в груди сердцу. Румпельштильцхен нервно похлопал ее по плечу, а потом, поморщившись от боли, потер себе шею.

\- Вот, что случается, когда засыпаешь на работе, вместо того, чтобы делать это рядом со мной, - мягко укорила его Белль, видя, что супруг не в духе. - Я просто принесла тебе чай,- добавила она. Он кивнул в знак благодарности, осматривая комнату, как будто видел ее впервые.

\- Проклятие измотало меня сильнее, чем я предполагал, - сообщил он с равной долей удивления и раздражения в голосе. - Спасибо за чай, дорогая, - добавил он, пытаясь взять себя в руки. - Постарайся не подкрадываться ко мне здесь, хорошо? Лучше чем-нибудь пошуми. Мне не хотелось бы случайно превратить тебя в жука.

\- Хорошо, - слегка нахмурившись от такой просьбы, поскольку ей никак не удавалось представить, что муж мог сделать такое по ошибке, Белль поцеловала его. На вкус он был как сладковатый трубочный дым с легким оттенком ее лекарства. Белль с внезапно нахлынувшим беспокойством стала вглядываться в его глаза.

\- Тебе понадобилась настойка?

Сжав губы, Румпельштильцхен отстранился и обогнул рабочие столы с дальней стороны, подойдя туда, где лежал его тяжелый кожаный сюртук. Он двигался с небольшой, но явственно заметной хромотой.

\- Да, я ощутил эффект от резкого прекращения приема лекарства. Не следовало этого делать. И настойка не должна была меня усыпить, не тогда, когда я уже настолько поправился, - его голос перешел в бормотание и наполнился скрытой яростью. - ... очень могущественное заклятье, которое сотворило все это, очень искусно сплетенное. Его создал кто-то, кто очень хорошо понимает природу моей силы.

Белль поняла, что он разговаривает больше сам с собой, а не с ней. Но она продолжала слушать, мучимая слишком сильным любопытством узнать больше о магии мужа. Ради этого она готова была стать пассивным слушателем.

\- И как спрятать ее от меня, - продолжал он, оскалившись. - Но я найду их, - он прошелся ногтями по чешуйчатой поверхности сюртука, и его глаза сузились. - Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы они повторили это снова, не так ли?

\- Как это случилось? - Белль шагнула к нему и замерла, когда он резко вскинул голову. Он смотрел на нее чужим взглядом, выражение лица было странным. - Как кто-то смог ранить тебя? 

Румпельштильцхен заморгал и выпрямился. Теперь это снова был ее муж, а не пугающее незнакомое существо. Правда, губы его все еще были досадливо сжаты в тонкую линию.

\- После происшествия в городе, - он взял квадратную чистую тряпицу и обмакнул ее в чашу с прозрачной жидкостью, стоявшую рядом с сюртуком, - я отправился на поиски тех, кто посылает головорезов и нарушителей в мои земли.

Белль наблюдала, как он быстро протер весь сюртук тряпкой, которая в итоге оказалась вся испачкана кровью.

\- Прямая атака на мои границы была бы бесполезной, все это знают. Проникновение, инфильтрация, - сказал он, подняв палец. - Колодец на ферме был отравлен, и все погибли. Весь скот передох от неизвестной разновидности чумы. Убитый ребенок стал не первым. Отвлекающий маневр.

Аккуратно затолкав тряпочку в стеклянную мензурку, Румпельштильцхен достал с полки позади себя бутылочку с голубоватой чистой жидкостью и налил в мензурку так, чтобы полностью покрыть ткань внутри.

\- Раздражители, - Белль прикусила язык. Для нее все эти вещи звучали как настоящая катастрофа. Для фермеров, родителей - для них это был конец света. А для их повелителя - лишь отвлекающим маневром. - Я искал помощи у своего союзника, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен, добавив в мензурку щепотку чего-то, похожего на толченое стекло. – Если точнее - Провидицы. У нее был передо мной должок, и ответы на мои вопросы вполне могли покрыть этот долг. Я обнаружил ее мертвой, убитой много дней тому назад, и когда прикоснулся к ее трупу...

Его рука замерла над кожаным свертком с блестящими медными инструментами, от нахлынувших воспоминаний пальцы сжались в кулак, словно когти хищника.

\- Ну, а все остальное ты видела сама.

\- Ловушка, - медленно проговорила Белль.

\- Похоже на то. Но любой, кто дошел до такой степени владения этой магией, знал бы, что меня нельзя убить подобным проклятьем. Даже если бы оно содрало всю плоть с моих костей, сожрало живьем изнутри, я бы все равно восстановился, - он поймал ее взгляд и поспешно отвернулся. - Со временем.

\- Но пока ты боролся с ним, ты был бессильным, - сказала Белль. - Возможно, нападавший именно этого и добивался.

\- Возможно, - он раздраженно взмахнул рукой. - У меня достаточно врагов, и не все из них... мотив может быть и не рациональным.

Белль понимала, что отвлекает мужа от работы, и как бы ей не хотелось узнать об этом побольше, она не испытывала никакого желания злить его своими непрерывными вопросами и задерживать от поисков ответов. Девушка тихонько переместила чашку на стол, где он работал.

\- Я собиралась сегодня навестить Рен, - сказала она с наигранным весельем.

\- ...да, - Румпельштильцхен послал ей мимолетную улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как тряпочка растворяется в мензурке. – Я распоряжусь насчет кареты.

\- О, мне не нужно...

\- Головорезы и проклятья, - резко напомнил он. - Возьми карету или дождись до завтра, когда мы пойдем на рынок вместе.

При виде лица жены Румпельштильцхен смягчился и взглянул на принесенную ею чашку.

\- Я буду очень сильно отвлекаться, переживая, чтобы с тобой ничего не случилось, моя дорогая, - произнес он с намеком на свой щебечущий смех. - Пожалуйста. Уступи прихоти своего супруга, пока я не узнаю больше. Я не могу потерять и тебя тоже.

\- Ну, хорошо, - у нее не хватило смелости отказать его просьбе, не тогда, когда он рассказал о том, что потерял своего ребенка, не тогда, когда она видела, какое горе легло на его плечи. Как долго это продолжалось? Многие века. Это было своеобразным комплиментом - то, что он ценил ее достаточно сильно, чтобы взять под свою защиту.

\- Тогда завтра. Можем мы взять еще того зелья для Рен на случай, если оно ей понадобится? От кашля, - напомнила она мужу при виде его непонимающего взгляда.

\- Точно. Да, - нахмурившись чуть сильнее, Румпельштильцхен склонился над мензуркой с крошечной ложечкой в руке. - Значит, завтра.

После того, как она покинула башню, что-то потянуло Белль наверх. Сначала она хотела бесцельно двинуться в сторону своих покоев, в растерянности от того, что ее планы так внезапно изменились. Но вместо этого отправилась наверх, подумав, что можно некоторое время провести в библиотеке. Для того чтобы получать от книг не только эстетическое удовольствие, но и пользу, их нужно было каким-то образом упорядочить или составить полный перечень, каталог. Если ей предстояло провести бесконечную череду дней в одиночестве, пока муж так занят другими делами, такая задача казалась вполне посильной, ведь впереди у нее многие годы, целая жизнь. Пройдет ли она вся таким образом? Краткие моменты, когда Румпельштильцхен будет лелеять ее и даже почитать, будут сменяться наполненными одиночеством днями, когда магия будет требовать всего его внимания, и в погоне за нею он окажется вне досягаемости Белль. Неужели все будет именно так? Сколько раз можно вымыть весь замок? Сколько можно всего приготовить прежде, чем излишек еды пропадет всуе? Даже каталог в библиотеке можно составить только раз, а книги могут быть в новинку лишь впервые. Чем же ей заполнить свою жизнь в качестве жены Румпельштильцхена, если в обозримом будущем он станет ее единственным компаньоном?

Раньше девушку это так не угнетало, но тогда она предполагала, что в не столь отдаленном будущем появятся дети. Румпельштильцхен же сообщил ей, что детей у них не будет, и просил ее быть благодарной за это.

Она не могла. Просто не могла. Нет, это было не горе, то, что она чувствовала, думая о детях, которых ей никогда не доведется воспитывать и любить. Ее сердце не было столь сильно наполнено ожиданием их появления. Она не надеялась родить детей, она просто знала, что они у нее будут. Эта уверенность была у нее с тех самых пор, когда она достаточно повзрослела, чтобы понимать - у девочек совсем другой жизненный путь, чем у мальчиков, и у них мало выбора в этом отношении. Она выйдет замуж, станет верной женой и родит своему мужу наследников. Видя молодых жен в числе своих подруг, включая и Леорну, Белль порой казалось, что законные дети - единственное, что мир ожидает от девушки. Ожидание, желание этого, предвкушение - казалось, именно это полностью поглощало новоявленную жену.

У Белль не было такого предвкушения, несмотря на то, что она внимательно следила за тем, не дало ли в ней росток новой жизни семя Румпельштильцхена. Она не отмечала дни на тщательно спрятанных бумажках, как призналась когда-то Леорна. Ей и в голову не пришло попросить у Рен какие-нибудь травы или амулет, чтобы ускорить этот процесс. Белль была слишком увлечена процессом, предшествующим зачатию, другими возможностями, которые несло супружеское ложе, чтобы думать о будущих детях. Ее муж не выказывал никаких признаков нетерпения в ожидания наследников, даже когда у нее начались женские дни. Белль просто была счастлива дождаться, пока природа возьмет свое, и каждый раз испытывала облегчение от того, что этого не случилось.

Но муж был непоколебим в своей уверенности, что не сможет дать ей детей, и для него знание, что подобных ему больше не будет, было ничем иным, как актом милосердия. И все же, слыша о том, как он говорит о своем сыне, своем возлюбленном Белфайре, с такой нехарактерной для него страстью, Белль почувствовала, как и ее сердце сжимается от боли. Как бы ей хотелось снова разбудить в нем эту страстную беспечную любовь, нежно опустить ее ему в руки и увидеть, как он раскроет душу перед своим ребенком так, как никогда не сможет сделать этого перед женой.

Эти размышления заставили ее пройти мимо дверей библиотеки в сторону комнаты, где Румпельштильцхен держал вещи Белфайра. Его история придала некоторый смысл странной коллекции, находящейся там, и детским книгам, хранившимся в библиотеке. Казалось, муж собрал все вещи, которые он был неспособен дать мальчику при жизни, и хранил их теперь, как символы любви и всего того, что готов был бы дать, если только мог.

Это было печальное святилище, и Белль заколебалась в дверном проеме, наблюдая, как комната озаряется светом. Она учуяла странный табачный дым Румпельштильцхена, и будто чья-то рука сжала ее сердце - он недавно был здесь! Это ее расспросы наверняка заново разбередили и заставили кровоточить незаживающую рану его потери. Она сожалела об этом и очень не хотела думать о том, как ее муж сидел здесь, в одиночестве, терзаясь прошлым... Или, возможно, он нашел здесь некоторое утешение, а не только болезненное напоминание, как это показалось Белль? Может, Румпельштильцхен забывался в воспоминаниях о более счастливой жизни, находясь здесь, среди вещей, которых у его сына никогда не было?

Сердце девушки больше всего трогала самая маленькая по размеру детская одежда - эти вещи без сомнения принадлежали Белфайру. Привлеченная болезненным любопытством и сочувствием к печали мужа, она достала из платяного шкафа одну из поношенных туник и села на кровать, почтительно расправив одежку у себя на коленях.

Они были настолько бедны, что Белль не могла себе этого даже представить. Одежда выглядела грубой настолько, что ей бы даже в голову не пришло надеть нечто подобное на своего собственного ребенка - да и при ее высоком положении этого никогда бы не потребовалось... Может, эта ткань и была шероховатой и истончившейся от носки, но Белль видела, сколько заботы было вложено в нее. Ветхая материя была зашита нитями, вытащенными из этой же одежды, стежки были мелкими и очень аккуратными. Швы выпущены до самого предела - так поступали бедняки, когда их дети вырастали из старых одежек. И здесь тоже каждый стежок был сделан с невероятной любовью. Это заставило Белль устыдиться своих нарядов, ведь простое льняное платье, которое она обрезала, чтобы сделать более удобным для работы по дому, было в тысячу раз лучше, чем то, что имел единственный ребенок Румпельштильцхена. 

Значит, это ради Белфайра Румпельштильцхен взял себе жену. Не столько ради утешения от одиночества, сколько в качестве напоминания о том человеке, преданном отце, который все еще жил где-то глубоко внутри него. Белль не знала, как следует со всем этим поступить, поэтому ничего не предпринимала - только сидела и размышляла. О том, как ее муж впервые отшатнулся от ее прикосновения, как будто уже успел позабыть о том, что вообще бывают такие жесты, рожденные простой добротой и привязанностью. Разве такое возможно? Белль выросла, окруженная теплом, светом и смехом, в безопасном кольце отцовских рук, опекаемая и любимая няньками и горничными, под охраной людей, называвших ее принцессой - бесценным сокровищем. Она не могла себе представить, как долго человек должен пробыть в одиночестве, чтобы начать бояться забыть о любви.

Почувствовав, что она снова вторглась туда, куда не следует, Белль с большой осторожностью положила тунику в шкаф и вернулась в библиотеку.

~+~

Работа в библиотеке могла занять не один день. Если бы не крохотное окошко, Белль с радостью забыла бы про время и осталась там, в окружении книг, до тех пор, пока голод или переполненный мочевой пузырь не заставили бы ее покинуть эти стены.

Угасающий дневной свет вынудил девушку вовремя оторваться, чтобы вернуться на кухню и приготовить полуденный чай. Она надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен присоединится к ней, но строго наказала себе не выказывать нетерпения или обижаться, если он этого не сделает. Чем бы ни был занят маг у себя в башне, это было во имя поиска того, кто его ранил и, что еще важнее, кто способен стать для него реальной угрозой. Безо всякого сомнения, это намного важнее, чем чаепитие со своей женой. И все же Белль приготовила и его порцию в надежде, что он скоро спустится. А если нет, тогда она отнесет ему его чашку и притворится, что совсем не против сложившейся ситуации.

Довольная тем, что кухонный очаг теперь был таким, как ей хотелось, Белль уселась у огня, заканчивая намазывать масло на хлеб и раскладывать по блюдечкам варенье. Нужно также составить список покупок на завтра, поговорить с Румпельштильцхеном о запасах провизии и ограничиться пока простыми блюдами. Белль слегка завидовала способностям мужа без каких-либо усилий при желании создавать изысканные блюда, но строго напомнила себе, что теперь все ее дело состояло в том, чтобы научиться. Когда-то он тоже этому научился. Теперь она поступит точно так же.

Да, в отличие от Румпельштильцхена, учиться ее заставляла отнюдь не острая нужда и бедность. К магии его привела тоже нужда. Для девушки не осталось незамеченным и то, что в своем рассказе Румпельштильцхен опустил большую часть подробностей. Как он нашел эту магию, когда она была ему так необходима, чтобы спасти своего ребенка от войны? Даже в легендах и книжных историях магия не давалась просто так.

Герои, а иногда и отважные героини, отправлялись в великие походы на поиски волшебства, в котором нуждались, но отнюдь не всегда находили. Румпельштильхен же нашел. Каким-то образом магия поглотила того простого человека, которым он был раньше, изменила его настолько, что мужчина стал называть себя монстром, и все равно в итоге потерял своего ребенка. За магию всегда приходится платить.

Белль терпеть не могла чувствовать жалость к мужу, но каждый раз, узнавая все больше и больше подробностей о его прошлой жизни, девушка испытывала к Румпельштильцхену именно жалость. Горе отца, его искалеченная нога, бедность, война - все это вызывало в ней глубокое сочувствие и... жалость. Ей хотелось заключить его в объятья и целовать до тех пор, пока мужчину не покинет последнее болезненное воспоминание. Это не была любовь жены к мужу - это было мучительное сострадание одного человека к страданиям и печалям другого. В историях и книгах главная героиня снимала боль поцелуем, а раны исцеляла добротой. Реальность оказалась менее радужной и гораздо менее простой. Все, что Белль могла сделать, это надеяться подарить Румпельштильцхену хоть немного счастья, здесь и сейчас.

Хватит ли у нее на это сил? Теперь было совершенно ясно, что, принимая решение взять ее в жены, маг на самом деле ни к чему подобному не стремился. Он собирался содержать ее и заботиться как о каком-то живом украшении, терпеть несчастную подневольную жену ради... чего? Неужели считал, что только подобное общество простой смертной ему доступно? Но ведь это нелепо! Была Рен, сгорбленная и откровенно старая Рен, которую он спас в младенчестве, но которая сейчас говорила о нем так, как мать может говорить о странном и своенравном сыне. Должны были быть и другие жизни, которых он коснулся, не оставив после этого полного разрушения. Такие, как Белль, чья благодарность перед его магией открыла им глаза на возможность быть к нему дружелюбнее.

Ведь так?

Но... нет. Румпельштильцхен выбрал для себя столь аскетическое одиночество, что Белль с трудом могла себе это представить. Только позже, увидев, какой вред несет этот выбор, он изменил свое решение.

Вся боль, что сейчас стягивала ее грудь, была за него. И когда он явился ровно в три часа, чтобы присоединиться к ней за чаем, Белль едва могла выдавить из себя хоть слово. Он помнил о своем обещании, несмотря на срочную работу. И от этого на глаза у девушки навернулись слезы. Чувствуя себя глупо, она обняла мужа. И если бы не это объятие, сердце красавицы, наверное, просто разорвалось бы от переполнявших его эмоций. Обхватив мага за шею в каком-то детском, неуклюжем порыве, Белль почувствовала, как через пропасть между ними протянулся мостик взаимопонимания. И однажды, в один прекрасный день, она сумеет преодолеть бесконечное расстояние, отделяющее ее мужа от человека, который был отцом Белфайра.

Нежно обхватив жену за талию, Румпельштильцхен попытался утешающе похлопать ее по плечу.

\- Дорогая? - в его голосе звучало неприкрытое беспокойство.

\- Я просто рада тебя видеть, вот и все, - ответила Белль, незаметно утирая слезы. Поспешно высвободив его из кольца своих рук, она заторопилась к чайнику.

Румпельштильцхен напряженно кивнул и занял свое место за столом. Белль немного веселило то, как он нервничал каждый раз во время ее эмоциональных вспышек. Сидя за столом и дожидаясь своего чая, он выглядел встревоженным, как будто боялся, что супруга снова в любой момент может наброситься на него в очередном порыве женской импульсивности. 

\- Не волнуйся, - успокоила она мужа, стараясь удержать бесстрастное выражение лица, садясь по правую руку от него. - Я тебя не покусаю.

\- ...хорошо, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен и занялся чайными принадлежностями.

Притворяясь чрезмерно занятым, он вынужден был съесть больше обычного, как заметила Белль. Он предпочитал мед повидлу и творогу и использовал крайне мало масла. Заинтригованная, девушка тихонько наблюдала, запоминая его привычки и предпочтения, чтобы приберечь эти знания для следующего, более подходящего раза.

\- Спасибо, что спустился сюда, - сказала она, когда он откинулся на спинку стула, держа чашку между ладонями.

После его легкого кивка и слабой улыбки, девушка почувствовала себя достаточно смелой, чтобы добавить:   
\- Мне становится очень одиноко, когда я не вижу тебя. 

\- За свою жизнь кем я только ни был, - задумчиво проговорил Румпельштильцхен, - но только не лекарством от чьего-то одиночества.

Слегка поморщившись, он вытянул правую ногу и потер бедро под столом.

\- Это место очень старое, с постоянными сквозняками. Пожалуй, мне стоит сделать его более комфортабельным и уютным для тебя.

\- Я была бы рада иметь плиту, - призналась Белль, стараясь не беспокоиться о его затянувшемся плохом самочувствии.

Если он провел весь день на ногах в своей продуваемой всеми ветрами лаборатории, неудивительно, что старая травма вновь дает о себе знать.

\- Немного дневного света тоже не помешало бы.

\- Дневной свет, - промолвил Румпельштильцхен и закатил глаза, - в Темном Замке...

\- Почему бы и нет? - Белль заговорщически наклонилась к мужу. - Мы можем оставить один этаж темным и мрачным, на тот случай, если тебе понадобится кого-то напугать.

\- Вся суть могущества заключается в человеческом восприятии, - провозгласил он, подняв палец. - Не шути с этим, дорогуша.

Белль видела, что он с трудом сдерживает улыбку, и хотя голос звучал сурово, в его глазах отражалось искреннее веселье.

\- Разве ты поверила бы, что я могу спасти твой народ, если бы не слышала множество рассказов о моих темных делах и страшных сделках?

\- Я полагаю, что нет, - призналась Белль. - Но...

Она видела, как он с любопытством ждет ее дальнейших слов. Девушка сама не была уверена, и, нахмурившись, смотрела в свою чашку в течение нескольких секунд.

\- Когда я увидела тебя, то поняла, что у тебя есть власть. Каким-то образом я почувствовала твою магию...

Приподняв бровь и сделав глоток чая, Румпельштильцхен кивнул:  
\- Не все настолько чувствительны к магии. 

\- Рен тоже ощущает ее, - ответила Белль, осознав, что сама поняла это только что. Когда старушка говорила о тяжести и давлении, означавшем близкое присутствие Темного, она имела в виду именно его магию, а не его самого.

\- Да, - удивленно согласился Румпельштильцхен. - Я предполагал, что хитрая старая ведьма тоже чувствует присутствие колдовства.

Прежде чем Белль смогла сказать что-то еще, он опустил свою чашку на стол и поднялся, слегка поклонившись в сторону жены.

\- Мне нужно подготовить для нее зелье, чтобы ты завтра смогла отдать его.

Чувствуя в себе нечто, близкое к панике, Белль тоже вскочила и в спешке чуть не опрокинула стул, нагнав мужа уже у самых дверей.

\- Я... я надеюсь, что еще увижу тебя, - наконец выговорила она и добавила, краснея под его вопросительным взглядом. - Позже?

Трудно было сказать, кто из них двоих испытал большее смущение от подобного несвойственного ей встревоженного тона. Румпельштильцхен снова неловко потрепал ее, на этот раз по руке. А Белль в это время пыталась понять, почему так сильно бьется ее сердце при мысли о том, что он сейчас отправится в другую комнату, и она не увидит мужа до самого позднего вечера. Но как же ужасно, если сейчас он подумал о том, что она молит его о плотских утехах, а не просто о том, чтобы он составил ей компанию! Она не могла себе представить более щедрого в этом отношении мужчину, чем ее муж. Нельзя позволить дать ему даже и намека на то, что она может оказаться неудовлетворенной!

\- Мне тебя не хватает, - выпалила девушка, прежде чем от смущения лишилась дара речи. - И я беспокоюсь о тебе.

\- Обо мне? - как никогда смущенный и ошеломленный, Румпельштильцхен переступил с ноги на ногу и кончиком языка облизнул пересохшие губы. - Странная девушка, - тихонько пробормотал он, качая головой, а затем нежно приподнял пальцем ее подбородок и, не отпуская ее взгляда, медленно нагнулся и поцеловал. Когда он отодвинулся, на его лице было написано неприкрытое изумление.

\- Ты очень странная девушка.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Rasswetta  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	37. Обольщение

Белль ненадолго проснулась среди ночи, чувствуя, что возле нее спит Румпельштильцхен. Он держал дистанцию даже во сне, будто бы боялся побеспокоить чуткий сон жены, а Белль слишком хотела спать, чтобы спросить, как он себя чувствует. В самый глубокий и темный час ночи девушка наконец уснула, в то время как муж продолжал лежать рядом совершенно неподвижно.

Когда она в следующий раз вынырнула из омута сновидений, за окном уже рассвело. Девушка перевернулась и увидела, что Румпельштильцхен все еще спит, прикрыв рукой глаза. Он выглядел как никогда мирным и спокойным, и она в очередной раз пожалела, что разбередила его воспоминания о прошлом. Сегодня он пришел к супруге только лишь за тем, чтобы просто уснуть рядом с ней, и Белль это очень радовало. Она придвинулась ближе к мужу, намереваясь поцеловать его, но рука на его лице помешала этому. Ну, если он собирается и дальше проделывать с ней такие трюки, то она тоже не останется в долгу.

Интересно, можно ли заставить мужчину так же потерять голову от желания и страсти, как он проделал это с ней в то утро? Сможет ли она удовлетворять его снова и снова до тех пор, пока из его головы не выветрятся все прочие мысли, кроме тех, что были о ней самой? Румпельштильцхен всегда казался таким сдержанным, за исключением тех случаев, когда он радостно отплясывал и гримасничал, опьяненный собственной властью, внушая окружающим трепетный ужас и страх. Он всегда действовал аккуратно, осторожно и продуманно, даже тогда, когда удовлетворял ее. Если заставить его от страсти потерять контроль над собой, то, возможно, под маской окажется его настоящее лицо. Белль потрогала пальчиком ворот его рубашки, слегка потревожив мужа, и тот отбросил руку с лица на подушку у себя за головой. Наблюдал ли он за ней в то утро, играя ее телом, пока она все еще пребывала на грани сна и яви? Это была возбуждающая мысль, хотя от того, что он разглядывал ее, пока она ничего не осознавала, Белль почувствовала легкий дискомфорт.

Устроившись у него на груди, девушка почувствовала, как он потянулся, а потом прижал ее поближе к себе. Белль улыбнулась. Не так уж и сложно найти, как выразить свою привязанность, не боясь при этом показать будто она думает лишь об одном. Да, она часто думала об этом - о покое и тепле рядом со своим мужем. Их ложе стало отдельным миром, оторванным от всей остальной действительности. Они сумели создать его благодаря ее упрямству и практичности, а также его стремлению к тому, чтобы жена не знала ни стыда, ни дискомфорта.

Какую бы Румпельштильцхен ни испытывал неприязнь ко сну, рядом с Белль он всегда обретал покой, так же, как и сама она расслаблялась, когда он спал подле нее. Только в ее случае девушка чувствовала себя защищенной, находясь рядом мужем - он мог оградить ее от любого мирского зла так, как не смог бы сделать ни один смертный. Он же ощущал себя в безопасности, просто удерживая ее рядом с собой. Но это была безопасность иного рода.

Румпельштильцхен пошевелился, его рука скользнула к ее волосам. Тихий звук, который он издал, можно было принять и за "Доброе утро", и за протест от того, что его разбудили. Но играя с ее волосами, он казался вполне довольным жизнью. Поддавшись озорному настроению, Белль провела пальцем по открытому участку кожи у его горла, а потом вниз по шелку рубашки до пупка. В награду за свои смелые действия, она ощутила, как мужчина под ней заерзал.

Решив продолжить его поддразнивать до тех пор, пока он окончательно не проснется и не присоединится к ней, девушка неожиданно для себя обнаружила его в полной боевой готовности - напряженная плоть бесстыдно натягивала шелк мужских штанов. Услышав ее удивленный вздох, Румпельштильцхен по-детски хихикнул и запустил пальцы в копну ее волос.

\- Наверное, ему снилась ты, - пробормотал он.

\- Он и вправду... так делает? - Белль почувствовала себя слегка обиженной при этом, и мысленно рассмеялась.

\- Раньше нет, - он приподнял бедра, толкаясь в ее ладонь. - А теперь да.

Слегка поглаживая его через мягкую ткань, Белль попыталась отметить те детали, которые упустила в прошлый раз, когда прикасалась к нему. Она с трудом могла обхватить его в кольцо между большим и указательным пальцем - те едва-едва касались друг друга. Девушка почувствовала облегчение от того, что во время их брачной ночи не знала, каким он был большим. Никакое обещание наслаждения не смогло бы тогда заставить ее лежать смирно и надеяться на лучшее, если бы она знала о его истинных размерах. Внутри нее он помещался достаточно свободно, но обхватить его ладонью было куда сложнее, и в момент, когда ей захотелось быть как можно внимательнее, Белль ощутила себя слишком неуклюжей. Румпельштильцхен, казалось, не возражал против действий жены.

Там, внизу, он не был совсем гладким, хотя кожа в районе пупка не казалась такой же грубой, как на руках и спине. Толстые вены выпирали под нежной кожей его члена, в то время как мешочек под ним казался невероятно мягким и нежным, точь-в-точь как ее кожа в самых интимных местах. Муж практически никак не реагировал на то, что девушка со свойственной ей любознательностью осторожно исследует его тело. Он согнул в колене левую ногу, чтобы ей было легче двигать рукой так, как ей заблагорассудится. Белль нравилось, что в нем не было прежней настойчивости, отчего она могла спокойно прикасаться к мужу, познавать его, не боясь, что он потеряет терпение или будет испытывать дискомфорт от ее действий. Он не протестовал, даже когда она подняла его рубашку и некоторое время ласкала его бедра, изучая, в каких местах кожа была более грубой или, наоборот, гладкой.

Любопытство заставило девушку вернуться к тяжелому мешочку, для которого Белль знала лишь пошлые, вульгарные названия, и еще одно на древнем языке, вычитанное в старой книге, посвященной лечению ран, полученных на поле битвы. На ум пришел смешной совет одной из кухарок, когда Белль призналась в том, что Гастон попытался ее ощупать. Совет заключался в том, чтобы "дать ему коленом по яйцам", если он предпримет еще одну подобную попытку. Эта часть тела, находившаяся у мужчины между ног, казалась очень уязвимой, особенно в битве или во время верховой езды.

Как они вообще ухитрялись это делать? Она взвесила плоть в ладони, погладила кончиками пальцев и чуть не рассмеялась, когда, наконец, нащупала то, что находилось под кожей. Удивительно, но слово "яйца" оказалось достаточно точным названием.

\- Мы никогда не доберемся до рынка, если ты продолжишь в том же духе, - задыхаясь, прервал ее любознательную игру Румпельштильцхен. Его ладонь снова оказалась у нее на затылке, а голос упал на октаву и теперь звучал напряженно от едва сдерживаемого желания.

Так значит, эти яички были чувствительны не только к прямому столкновению с коленом, но и к ласкам. Что ж, тогда это объясняло их местонахождение.

Приподняв его рубашку до самой груди, Белль склонилась ниже и поцеловала мужа между ребер, не выпуская при этом из ладони его мужского достоинства. Девушка была не совсем уверена в себе, но при этом ясно понимала, что мужу не следует думать о походе на рынок, когда она ласкает его. Ей понравилось целовать его голый живот когда-то, и сейчас она попыталась повторить это снова, при этом продолжая двигать ладонью вверх и вниз. Белль было все еще неловко и неудобно, но она уже не чувствовала себя так глупо, как прежде. Как и той ночью, он опьянел и потерял голову от ее ласк, несомненно, наслаждаясь при этом ее неопытностью - ведь не так давно он и сам желал, чтобы в этих вопросах она оставалась невинной как можно дольше. Вложив еще больше энтузиазма в свои поцелуи, Белль заставила мужа извиваться и тяжело дышать. А потом осознала, что чувствует ответное возбуждение.

Ей нравилось целовать его рот, но и дарить внимание другим частям его тела оказалось ничуть не хуже. Ей стало любопытно, можно ли было сопоставить его собственные ощущения, когда он наслаждался ее грудью или ублажал жену своим ртом, с тем, что чувствовала сейчас она сама? Она могла сосать, покусывать и лизать его кожу, как ей заблагорассудится, дразня при этом и свои чувства, и чувства мужа. Пока девушка была полностью сосредоточена на своих и его ощущениях, пальцы Румпельштильцхена запутались в ее густых волосах, слегка массируя кожу головы. Но когда ее язычок пощекотал чуть ниже пупка, он вдруг неподвижно застыл, и Белль явственно ощутила его предвкушение. Поцелует ли она его там? Осмелится ли? Еще несколько минут назад она не отваживалась сделать это, боясь быть высмеянной за подобную попытку. Но теперь, чувствуя, как напряглось его тело, а рука задрожала, она была точно уверена, что мужу определенно было не до смеха.

Достаточно было лишь чуть повернуть голову и убрать руку с члена, открывая пространство для поцелуя. Сердце колотилось в груди так сильно, почти до боли - от невыносимой смеси волнения и возбуждения - дыхание сбилось и стало таким же частым и прерывистым, как и у Румпельштильцхена.

"Только легкий поцелуй", - подумала девушка, поворачивая голову так, что кончик члена оказался прямо перед ее губами. Где-то выше Румпельштильцхен издал протяжный стон, какого она раньше никогда от него не слышала. Собравшись с духом, девушка крепко обхватила мужское достоинство и поцеловала.

Головка члена ощущалась на губах словно шелк. От этого едва ощутимого поцелуя муж буквально задохнулся, на мгновение впившись острыми ногтями в волосы Белль. Сейчас он был не в силах дать ей хоть какие-то указания, поэтому она следовала за своим любопытством и его безмолвными реакциями, медленно целуя по всей длине, начав сверху и опускаясь все ниже, пока ее лицо не оказалось у самого основания и все чувства не наполнились им.

Он пах кожей, старой кожей, дымом его курительной трубки и еще чем-то таким неясным, чему Белль не могла дать определение - она решила, что это, вероятно, был запах его кожи и тела. Ей понравилось уделять внимание этой части его тела - члену, который ранее доставлял ей такое наслаждение и вызывал такое количество вопросов. Если раньше она чувствовала себя неловко, двигаясь к нему вниз и пытаясь правильно взять его, то, наблюдая за реакцией Румпельштильцхена на свои несколько неуклюжие ласки, почувствовала настоящий восторг. Каждый ее поцелуй вызывал судорожный вздох с его стороны, толчок, стон, и Белль подумала о том, что он чувствовал, когда не так давно ублажал ее... Он был не таким уж и уверенным, находясь меж ее ног, но попытался повторить те же движения, что и с ее грудью - быстрыми горячими касаниями лизать языком и нежно посасывать. К тому времени даже его дыхание на ее коже казалось мучением.

Белль попыталась проделать то же самое и услышала его резкий вскрик при первом же робком касании ее языка. Воодушевившись, она попыталась целовать и лизать шелковистую головку, одновременно поднимая и опуская сжатую в кулачок ладонь. Но едва девушка успела ощутить слабый привкус соли, как тут же Румпельштильцхен грубо, как никогда прежде, оттолкнул ее от себя.

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! - быстро прошептал он, и Белль, испугавшись, отдернула руку от его члена и увидела, как густое белое семя ритмично начало выплескиваться на его живот, с каждым разом уменьшаясь в количестве. Его руки, казалось, не могли определиться: притянуть ли девушку к себе или оттолкнуть ее в сторону еще дальше. Он извивался и задыхался сквозь стиснутые зубы, его лицо преобразилось.

\- Я... ох, извини, - испуганно выдохнула Белль, взглянув в его лицо в страхе, что совершила какой-то невиданный грех против него, но он лишь покачал головой, плотно зажмурившись, и засмеялся сквозь сжатые зубы. Румпельштильцхен несколько раз судорожно сглотнул, после чего ослабил хватку на ее руке. Там, где запястье судорожно стискивали сильные мужские пальцы, спустя некоторое время наверняка проявятся синяки. Со стороны можно было подумать, что маг жестоко страдает, корчась в страшных муках. Но когда первая паника улеглась, Белль поняла, что стала свидетельницей агонизирующего наслаждения – вот оно, то выражение лица, которое он, как правило, прятал от нее, прижавшись щекой к ее щеке, когда кончал!

Какая малость потребовалась для того, чтобы сокрушить волю Темного, подумала она, слегка вздрагивая от облегчения и наблюдая, как он постепенно успокаивается и облизывает губы, все еще тяжело дыша. Он кончил только от ее нескольких нерешительных поцелуев и пары прикосновений.

О Боже.

Хотя нет смысла отрицать – она добилась именно того, чего и хотела - увидела своего мужа удовлетворенным. Опустившись на колени рядом с ним и не решаясь предпринимать что-либо без его позволения, она наблюдала, как расцветала на его лице мягкая улыбка. Так невероятно было видеть его таким не обремененным и столь глубоко поглощенным истинным блаженством. Просто видеть настолько счастливым!

Был ли он всегда таким, когда наступала развязка, и он прятал свое лицо у нее в волосах, подушке или плече? Белль пожалела, что в те разы всегда закрывала глаза и поэтому не замечала, как накатывающее удовольствие охватывает ее мужа.

Всего через несколько мгновений его разум вновь вернется в этот мир, но теперь эта картина - он, лежащий здесь, удовлетворенный и счастливый - будет навеки запечатлена в памяти Белль; каждый миг, такой же яркий и живой, как воспоминания, оставшиеся после ее брачной ночи. Этот момент станет одним из тех, что будет принадлежать лишь ей одной.

«Я сделала это, - подумала девушка, все еще сидящая неподвижно, в то время как Румпельштильцхен сел и протянул к ней руки, намереваясь поцеловать. - Я сделала такое с ним».

Его поцелуй развеял все сомнения и неуверенность девушки. Маг дрожал, поцелуи были мокрыми и неуклюжими. Когда Румпельштильцхен попытался забраться к ней под рубашку, Белль перехватила его руку. Мужчина в нерешительности встретился с Белль взглядом. Он выглядел столь же потрясенным, сколь ощущала себя девушка. Она погладила его по волосам и заключила лицо в ладони, возвращая ему гораздо более мягкий, медленный поцелуй, который успокоил их обоих.

\- Белль, - шепнул он, и она поняла его без дальнейших слов. Благодаря его нежности она чувствовала то же, что и он: получив наслаждение, каждый из них хотел вернуть его другому, но от пережитых ощущений мужчина не знал, как даже попытаться выразить свою благодарность. Но к чему спешить? Это будет только между ними, только их, снова и снова, и понимание этого отпечаталось в ее сердце.

\- Белль... - вновь начал он и покачал головой, не находя нужных слов.

\- Тише, - сказала она и привлекла его к себе. Он крепко сжал ее плечи, словно в поисках поддержки. Он был самым могущественным человеком в мире, а она сумела сокрушить его всего лишь парой нежных поцелуев. Поразительных и странных, но все же - их поцелуев. Все поцелуи были только их, а Румпельштильцхен - только ее.

Спустя долгие минуты, они нехотя отстранились, бросая время от времени друг на друга неуверенные взгляды. Волнистые пряди Румпельштильцхена были в полном беспорядке, и девушка догадалась, что и ее собственные волосы тоже находились не в лучшем состоянии - она забыла повязать их лентой перед тем, как идти спать. 

Он спустил ноги на пол, но продолжал тихо сидеть, в то время как Белль встала, чтобы открыть занавески. Когда она вернулась, маг, прищурившись и стараясь не моргать, смотрел на яркие лучи. Его руки спокойно лежали на коленях. Девушка положила руки к нему на плечи, ощущая при этом томящую нежность, и была безумно рада, что ее чувства не имели ничего общего с жалостью.

\- Я очень рада, что ты пришел ко мне сегодня ночью, - сказала она, видя, что муж молчит и, похоже, начинает чувствовать себя неловко. Приводя его волосы в порядок и заправляя некоторые пряди за уши, Белль ждала, когда он наконец поднимет взгляд и посмотрит на нее. - А ты? - добавила девушка, игриво улыбнувшись.

\- Я определенно ценю ваш теплый прием, госпожа, - сказал он, не в силах придать словам свойственное им легкомыслие, хотя Белль была уверена – мужчина хотел, чтобы слова звучали несерьезно, игриво.

\- Почему, Белль? - умоляюще спросил он, отбросив все попытки и дальше сдерживать эмоции, бушующие внутри. Схватив ее за рубашку чуть выше бедер, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, и прежде чем он успел отвернуться, Белль заметила блеснувшие в его глазах слезы. - Ты слишком добра к старому монстру.

\- Мужчина или монстр, - начала Белль, взяв его за подбородок и дождавшись, когда он вновь поднимет на нее взгляд, - ты - мой. 

Маг удивленно приоткрыл рот, но не сделал никаких попыток, чтобы перебить девушку.

\- Кроме того, я думаю, что ты самая большая загадка из всех существующих в мире людей. А я люблю загадки, - она быстро коснулась его губ своими, наслаждаясь тем, как широко распахнулись его глаза и он внезапно утратил дар речи. - О, Румпельштильцхен, неужели я шокировала тебя? - смеясь, произнесла девушка и выпрямилась.

Она чувствовала себя восхитительно, настолько живой, что едва могла сдерживать рвущуюся наружу радость. Белль была готова танцевать, прямо в ночной рубашке, правда ее сдерживало опасение, что такой порыв испугает мужа и заставит тут же исчезнуть из комнаты.

Румпельштильцхен медленно поднялся и крепко прижал ее к себе, положив одну ладонь на ягодицы, а другой придерживая за девушку спину.

\- Загадка? - было что-то такое в его пронизывающем взгляде и от обычно отстраненного колдуна, и от ее нежного возлюбленного одновременно. А еще было что-то от сбитого с толку и потрясенного простого мужчины. Этот немигающий взгляд говорил за все его земные сущности. Белль постаралась запомнить этот взгляд, так же, как и миг его наивысшего наслаждения.

\- И ты планируешь ее разгадать, маленькая женушка? Начиная с моего члена? - он чуть двинул бедрами, отчего Белль хихикнула. - Определенно, нигде в целом свете не существует больше таких девушек, как ты.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Белль поцеловала его, намереваясь лишь слегка прижаться к его щеке, но Румпельштильцхен наклонился к ней и превратил невинный поцелуй в долгий и соблазнительный, не прекращая лениво поглаживать ее пониже спины совсем не невинными касаниями, отчего внизу живота у девушки снова начал разливаться жар. 

Да, она хотела его, но не хотела сейчас активных действий. Будет еще ночь, будет завтра - целая жизнь! Будучи женой Румпельштильцхена, она еще успеет насладиться его телом, так, как сейчас не имеет еще даже ни малейшего представления, слепая в своей невинности.

\- Мне надо на рынок, - сказала она и кокетливо вывернулась из его рук, словно превратив это в часть игры, над которой мужу предстоит думать весь день и гадать о ее правилах. - У меня закончились ленточки. Ты только взгляни на мои волосы!

\- Мы не можем этого допустить, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, к которому вернулось самообладание, когда девушка оказалась вне зоны его досягаемости. - Когда ты будешь готова?

Он подошел к двери, казалось, позабыв, что был одет лишь в ночную рубашку, едва доходящую ему до бедер. Белль заметила, что он до сих пор прихрамывал на правую ногу, но ничего не сказала. Мужчины не любят демонстрировать свою слабость, она знала это лучше всего. Румпельштильхена раздражала даже мысль о том, что его магия ослаблена, и он определенно ничем не выдаст этот факт во время их поездки в город. Белль зорко, словно ястреб, наблюдала за мужем, пытаясь найти малейшую возможность для того, чтобы облегчить и ускорить его выздоровление.

Предвкушая чудесные пирожные и другие лакомства из Одстоуна, которые только предстоит попробовать, Белль решила не завтракать. Ее яркий восторг при мыслях о поездке был абсурдным, и девушка понимала это, но даже воспоминания о том, как неприветливо город встретил ее в последний раз, не испортило настроения Белль. Выйти из замка, увидеть новые лица, увидеть Рен... Это было бы чудесно.

\- Моя дорогая,- Румпельштильцхен ждал её у камина в главном зале.

Он надел свой тяжелый, подбитый мехом походный плащ. Как только она вошла, Белль увидела, что его правая нога была вытянута в сторону теплого огня и находилась так близко от открытого пламени, что его кожаные штаны лишь каким-то чудом еще не начали тлеть. Он тут же выпрямился и откинул плащ за спину, который до прихода жены был плотно обернут вокруг его тела.

Белль присоединилась к нему у камина и, взяв его ладони в свои руки, внимательно вгляделась в мужское лицо. Она не заметила ни единого следа от недавней метаморфозы, ни единого намека на присутствие человеческой плоти. Но ее муж, определенно, все еще не до конца стал самим собой.

\- Ты не обязан идти со мной,- сказала она мягко. - Если тебе нужен отдых, я могу напугать их за нас обоих.

Румпельштильцхен склонил голову набок, его взгляд слегка затуманился, как будто маг пытался представить свою жену внушающей людям ужас и страх. Впрочем тут Белль была вынуждена согласиться, это мало походило на правду.

\- Госпожа, у меня есть свои дела,- сказал он, крепко сжимая ее руку, - а ко всему прочему еще и любопытное желание провести день в компании своей жены. Если мне, конечно, будет это позволено, - добавил он в приступе галантности, которая смотрелась не менее очаровательно от того, что оказалась слегка запоздалой. Запоздалой почти на целый месяц.

\- Ты собрался начать ухаживать за мной? - Белль игриво покачалась из стороны в сторону, все еще не выпуская его рук, видя, как на его лице расплывается нерешительная улыбка. - Наконец-то? - в ее голосе звучал легкий укор, но девушка почувствовала, как после сказанного с сердца свалился тяжкий груз. Она вышла замуж по условиям сделки, пусть даже и честной, но это означало, что за ней не ухаживали, не обольщали и не ставили цели во всем угождать ей. Его простое желание ее общества, его стыдливость при этом – все это затронуло в девушке тонкую струну - любовь ко всему романтическому - и распалило желание быть рядом со своим мужем.

\- А не поздновато ли? - усомнился Румпельштильцхен, но с улыбкой, свидетельствующей о том, что эта идея заинтриговала и его тоже. - Мы почти месяц как женаты.

\- Месяц, - пораженно повторила Бель. Конечно же, она сама прекрасно об этом знала, но только услышав эти слова от мужа, ощутила их правдивость.

\- Должен ли я ухаживать за вами по окончании медового месяца?

\- Да, - смеясь, ответила она, - у нас все будет наоборот, это нам как раз подходит. Сначала свадьба, потом ухаживания, а после этого мы можем впервые встретиться и познакомиться, - видя, как муж неодобрительно покачал головой, Белль расхохоталась пуще прежнего. Румпельштильцхен обнял ее за плечи, укутал в плащ и повел к дверям замка.

Забрав корзинку и кошелек с монетами со столика в холле, Белль сказала сама себе, что ее предложение было вполне разумным. Они начали желать друг друга только после того, как получили первый совместный опыт в любовных утехах, и это определенно означало, что их отношения развивались задом наперед. Могли ли они обнаружить, что не хотят быть семьей, независимо от того, что они уже были женаты?

Как бы ни нравилось девушке его общество и делить с ним постель, Белль не могла бы, положа руку на сердце, сказать, что выбрала бы Румпельштильцхена среди прочих претендентов на ее руку... Единственной причиной ее окончательного решения стал тот факт, что маг оказался в итоге лучшей партией, чем предыдущие ухажеры, которые были похожи на Гастона и нескольких нервозных пареньков, ровесников самой Белль. Среди последних красавица больше всего была увлечена сыном торговца Лазло, мальчиком по имени Шафер, с которым ее объединяли любовь к диким животным, расцарапанные коленки и целых шесть слов, которые она знала на его языке.

Если память ей не изменяла, отец Шафера просил у Сэра Морриса ее руки, суля шелка и специи, а сам Шафер, гораздо более успешно подкупил Белль, подарив ей живую лягушку.

\- Чему ты улыбаешься? - Румпельштильцхен помог ей забраться в карету и последовал за ней, правда, без привычной непринужденной грации. Белль попыталась не показать, что заметила это, а также то, как он схватился за правое бедро под плащом.

\- Ухажеры, - призналась она, потому что те мальчишки оными и были. И неважно, что они были скорее напуганными, чем влюбленными, и что только лишь один из них оказался достаточно интересным, и то, только из-за того, что подарил лягушку. Даже Гастон при их первой встрече выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит от смущения (в то время ему едва-едва исполнилось восемнадцать). - Знаешь, ведь у меня их было немало.

\- И все равно твой отец выбрал для тебя Гастона, - парировал Румпельштильцхен, устроившись напротив девушки и сверкнув зубами в ехидной улыбке. – Полагаю, нужда заставила - ведь у его отца есть армия.

\- Нужда, - усмехнулась Белль, пихнув его в лодыжку носком туфли, - и меня заставила сделать определенный выбор. Тебя.

Растревоженный ее игривым тоном и сторицей вернувшимися к нему остротами, Румпельштильцхен умолк. Через пару минут он раскрыл ладонь, и в ней появилась белая лента от свадебного платья Белль. До самого подъезда к городу он рассеянно перебирал ее в пальцах, в задумчивости хмуря лоб. Белль провела все это время тихонько наблюдая за ним и изо всех сил стараясь не поглядывать туда, где... небезызвестные части тела мужа были спрятаны в плену очень плотно облегающих кожаных штанов. Наверняка, это не очень удобно, пришла она к выводу, а потом смутилась от собственных мыслей и быстро отвела взгляд в сторону.

У городских ворот Румпельштильцхен помог ей выйти из кареты и положил бутылочку с лекарством для Рен в корзинку жены. На этот раз емкость была в два раза больше предыдущей, и Белль вопросительно посмотрела на мага.

\- Каждый раз необходимо удваивать дозу, - сказал он, избегая ее взгляда, - наша сделка позволит выкупить у смерти лишь немного комфорта и времени. Что же, по крайней мере, я могу выторговать для нее хоть что-то, - он выпрямился, стараясь казаться отчужденным. - Не забудь напомнить ей о цене.

\- Рен не из тех, кто забывает подобные вещи, - мягко сказала Белль.

Рука об руку они миновали ворота Одстоуна. Рынок оказался не таким большим, как во время предыдущих визитов, потому что это была неделя, которая шла после ежеквартальной ярмарки. Белль стало интересно, как сильно повлияли на деловую жизнь города неожиданно заблокированные снегом дороги, и она искоса взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, гадая, посвятил ли он хоть одну свою мысль этим вещам. Ей казалось, маг прекрасно понимал, что и как происходит в мире, но просто самоустранился от него, ото всех контактов с людьми и их последствий. Да, он готов был помогать Рен, но видеться со старой женщиной в последние дни ее жизни и признаваться в том, что беспокоится о ней, не желал. Он готов был расчищать дороги, не оправившись до конца после случившегося с ним несчастья, лишь бы не дать людям узнать о своей болезни. Он предпочел, чтобы его скорее считали жестоким или беспечным, когда дороги стали непроходимыми.

\- Она продает травы, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда они достигли перекрестка, заставив Белль во все глаза выглядывать старушку поблизости. Вместо этого муж указал ей на боковую улочку, большая часть которой была скрыта от взглядов толпы, прячась за углом дома. Белль открыла было рот спросить, откуда он узнал, но промолчала. За ними наблюдали горожане, пусть даже осторожно и ненавязчиво, но Румпельштилшьцхен ревностно охранял свои секреты.

\- Я буду поблизости, - он мягко толкнул ее в спину, направляя в сторону рынка.

Его неловкость заставила Белль также почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, она нехотя припомнила события прошлого визита в Одстоун, но дела требовали безотлагательного внимания. Сначала встреча с Рен, а потом, набравшись храбрости после беседы с живым человеком, помимо своего мужа, она совершит прогулку по рынку.

Когда Румпельштильцхен сообщил, что она найдет Рен, торгующей травами, Белль представляла ее у прилавка, сооруженного из ручной тележки. Но вместо этого, она обнаружила старушку сидящей на трехногом табурете, с одеялом, накинутым на плечи, а на земле у ее ног стояли три корзины с травами. Когда Белль подошла поближе, то заметила, что заскорузлые руки пожилой женщины заняты чем-то, лежащим у нее на коленях, и широко улыбнулась, поняв, что это одна из тех соломенных куколок, которыми она любовалась в числе свадебных подарков, переданных ей в многочисленных корзинах. В одной из корзинок у ног Рен находились и другие диковинки, включая и прекрасные крошечные рога изобилия, набитые смесями из всевозможных трав. Она никогда не спрашивала Рен, каков был ее подарок, а теперь и спрашивать было не надо.

\- А, привет, девочка, - произнесла Рен, одобрительно кивнув. Не в состоянии разогнуться так, чтобы посмотреть Белль в лицо, она вместо этого улыбнулась ее коленям. Белль приподняла свой плащ и юбку и присела на корточки перед пожилой женщиной, не заботясь, что кто-то это увидит. Положение и подобающее поведение имели для нее гораздо меньше значения, чем возможность посмотреть в глаза собеседнику.

\- Вижу, ты принесла мне еще магии, - Рен прекратила плести соломенного человечка и ударила себя кулаком в грудь. - С того раза я чувствую себя почти здоровой, к тому же моя гордость не мешает мне высказать свою благодарность.

\- Я рада, - искренне сказала Белль, испытывая невероятное облегчение. Погода была весьма суровой, а Рен жила одна. - У вас есть все, что нужно? Дрова? Еда? Вы выглядите так, как будто замерзли.

\- Я продаю свои травы уже шестьдесят лет, девочка, - захихикала Рен. - Погода приходит и уходит. Рен остается.

Ну хорошо, по крайней мере, этот вопрос, кажется, не уязвил гордость старой знахарки. Белль не осмеливалась спрашивать, но Румпельштильцхен больше ни о ком не говорил с подобной фамильярностью. И пусть маг не предложил свою помощь напрямую, девушка чувствовала, что он был только рад, когда Белль вызвалась быть посредником. Каково это, думала она, быть связанным с жизнью человека от колыбели и до самой могилы, всегда помня, что горе потери неминуемо? Неудивительно, что Румпельштильцхен решил, что удобнее дистанцироваться от любых проявлений заботы о Рен. А что же насчет его молодой жены? Чего стоило ему осознавать, что с каждым разом Белль шаг за шагом пробиралась все глубже в его сердце?

\- Тебе нужны травы, утенок? - Рен указала на корзину, вырывая Белль из ее внезапного короткого приступа меланхолии. - А то ты отпугиваешь тех, кому они нужны.

\- Ох! - да, действительно, никто ни разу не подошел к прилавку, пока жена Темного находилась там. - Конечно. Можно навестить вас в ближайшее время?

\- Буду только рада, - серьезно кивнула Рен.

\- Какова цена этого? - она указала на бутылку на дне открытой корзины Белль. 

\- Такая же, как и прежде, - ответила Белль, достав бутылочку и передав ее Рен. - Но приберегите ее до тех пор, пока она действительно не станет необходимой, а потом выпейте все одним глотком. Он говорит, что каждый раз надо все больше и больше.

\- Магия, - фыркнула Рен, пряча пузырек куда-то под свое одеяло. - От нее больше проблем, чем пользы, - но Белль показалось, что она увидела слезы в глазах старушки, и на прощание нежно пожала той руку.

Некоторое время девушка провела за тем, что выбирала подходящие ленточки, не привыкшая к таким расточительным покупкам для своей персоны. Она предпочитала зеленые, которые будут одновременно ярко выделяться на ее каштановых кудрях и не казаться слишком кричащими. Но она припомнила, как Румпельштильцхен любил воровать и ленточки из ее ночных рубашек, и поэтому выбрала несколько из таких, которые наверняка придутся ему по вкусу. Были и другие мелочи, которые привлекли ее внимание на том же лотке - нити, кружева и даже длинная атласная тесьма, которой можно заменить ту, что Румпельштильцхен вытащил из ее свадебного платья. Белль презирала расточительность дорогого наряда, который ей пришлось надеть лишь раз в жизни, и все же ей жаль было видеть испачканный в грязи подол и осиротевший лиф, когда-то украшенный атласной тесьмой. На всякий случай она сохранила платье в своем сундуке. Теперь же цена нового кружева совершенно точно не грозила ни разорить, ни оскорбить ее мужа. Самой Белль и в голову не пришло бы попросить его вернуть оригинальную тесемку.

Девушке казалось, что горожане меньше обращают на нее внимания, чем во время ее предыдущих визитов. Теперь они знали, что Румпельштильцхен не накажет их просто за то, что они посмели дышать одним воздухом с его женой или если решат предложить ей свои товары, когда она просит об этом. Конечно, это не такой большой прогресс, о котором мечтала Белль, но она могла позволить себе быть терпеливой в этом вопросе. Она будет демонстрировать им только вежливость, заботу и доброту, и, как выразился Румпельштильцхен в их первый визит, люди, возможно, начнут надеяться, что она сможет повлиять на их повелителя. Может быть, когда-нибудь они научатся доверять ее доброжелательности.

Наполнив корзину покупками, а также попробовав хлебные изделия мастера Хэдли и купив несколько из них, Белль принялась разыскивать своего мужа. Хоть торговая площадь и не была многолюдной, девушка не видела, чтобы он где-то дожидался ее. Белль неспешно вернулась к воротам, намереваясь оставить корзину в карете и вернуться, чтобы пройтись по рынку налегке, дожидаясь Румпельштильцхена. Несмотря на то, что день был влажным и прохладным, он был достаточно светлым и приятным для прогулки. Сама она бы предпочла вернуться в замок, если бы Румпельштильцхен не наказал строго-настрого никуда не отлучаться без его сопровождения и без кареты. С другой стороны, вряд ли она стала бы просить мужа пройти весь этот путь вместе с ней пешком, ведь нога все еще беспокоила его.

К ее удивлению, открыв дверцу кареты, чтобы поставить на пол корзинку, Белль обнаружила супруга уже сидящим внутри. Его перекрещенные в лодыжках ноги покоились на противоположном сидении, и первая мысль, что пришла девушке в голову, была выругать мужа за то, что он пачкает и портит своими грязными сапогами обивку. Между его пальцами весьма сложным образом была переплетена белая тесемка. 

Но увидев его враз посветлевшее лицо при ее появлении, Белль не смогла заставить себя сыграть роль ворчливой жены. Кроме того, когда он убрал ноги с ее сиденья, на том не осталось ни следа липкой черной грязи, что покрывала его сапоги.

\- Ты купила все, что твоей душе угодно, мое сокровище? - демонстрируя гораздо более сильный интерес к содержимому ее корзины, чем прежде, Румпельштильцхен наклонился, чтобы хорошенько все рассмотреть. Белль спрятала ленточки на самом дне, так чтобы его ждал сюрприз всякий раз, когда она станет вплетать их в прическу. Не давая ему как следует порыться в ее покупках, девушка легонько шлепнула его по руке.

\- Ткань для фартука, выпечка, сыр, чернила. Ленты для волос, - если до этих слов его лицо лишь выражало надежду, то теперь стало просто восторженно-мальчишеским, и с этими огромными немигающими глазами он показался еще меньше похожим на обычного человека. - Рен поблагодарила за зелье, но кажется, ей хорошо и без него.

\- Хм, - Румпельштильцхен откинулся на сиденье, когда карета тронулась. - Это замечательно.

\- А что с твоими делами? 

\- М-м? 

\- Твои дела в городе.

\- О, - произнес он и пренебрежительно взмахнул рукой. - Прекрасно. Все прекрасно, - он кивнул и снова вернулся к своей излюбленной головоломке "колыбели для кошки".

Что-то в его чрезмерно небрежном тоне заставило Белль заподозрить неладное, но она не стала настаивать. Было приятно видеть подобные перемены в настроении мужа - если и не полностью расслабленного, то хотя бы наслаждающегося ее обществом и простыми радостями легкой беседы. Это было так непохоже на то удовольствие, которое ему доставляла демонстрация собственной силы... Под той неестественной учтивостью, что он постоянно ей демонстрировал, под этой нервозной заботливостью она обнаружила мужчину, чьи страсти были настолько сильными и глубокими, что у него даже не находилось слов для их выражения. Сначала она раскрыла его для себя на их супружеском ложе, но он больше не прятал там настоящего себя - дразнил, шутил, касался, а порой даже осмеливался на что-то новое и проявлял инициативу. Белль подумала, что даже если он и не ухаживал за ней, то она уж точно проделала приличную работу по его обольщению и соблазнению за месяц, прошедший со дня их свадьбы.

\- Ты опять улыбаешься,- сказал он, не отрываясь от игры. Впрочем, он тоже улыбался.

\- Ну, я счастлива,- усмехнулась Белль.

И это было правдой. Все началось тогда, когда он присоединился к ней ночью, поверив в то, что она примет его. И это в итоге переросло в нечто большее, когда она обнаружила, насколько ему нравятся ее развратные поцелуи. Свежий воздух, новые лица, встреча с Рен и полная корзинка покупок - все это заставило девушку буквально светиться от счастья и удовольствия. Легкий флирт и обмен остротами с мужем добавили к этому немного смеха и возбуждения, и теперь Белль не могла дождаться, чтобы снова уединиться с Румпельштильцхеном и продолжить взаимное "обольщение".

Да. Определенно, она была счастлива.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Rasswetta, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	38. Любовный пыл

Верный своему слову, Румпельштильцхен, похоже, действительно решил провести весь день в обществе Белль.

Естественно, девушка была польщена, но никак не могла отделаться от мысли, что, возможно, причиной этому стала неудача в изучении вражеского заклятия, которому маг посвящал столько времени, уединившись в своей башне, наполненной магией и тайнами. Позабыв даже о своей прялке, сегодня Румпельштильцхен предпочел присоединиться к ней на кухне, пока Белль хлопотала по хозяйству.

Он не следовал за ней по пятам; вместо этого мужчина расположился в кресле у очага, вытянув ноги к огню, и возобновил бесконечную игру в "колыбель для кошки".

Белль спрятала свои новые ленты в сундук вместе с купленным кружевом для ее свадебного платья и вернулась на кухню, держа стеклянную ручку, чернила и свитки пергамента, подаренные мужем. Ошарашенная его трагическим возвращением домой, в суматохе заботы о больном, девушка совсем забыла поблагодарить Румпельштильцхена за это своеобразное извинение - за возможность держать коробочку для отправки писем у себя и вести переписку с близкими и дорогими ей людьми без вмешательства с его стороны.

Оставив вещи на столе, Белль подошла к мужу, который читал поваренную книгу Рен.

\- Вряд ли твои подданные смогли бы представить тебя, читающим книгу о домашнем хозяйстве, - поддразнила Белль, перебирая его волосы, упавшие на жесткий воротник. - Ее дала мне Рен.

\- Хм, - кивнув, Румпельштильцхен осторожно смочил кончик пальца и перевернул страницу, - в мире осталось так мало книг, которые я еще не прочитал...

\- Ты прочел всю библиотеку? - выдохнула Белль, глядя на мужа со страхом и завистью. - Все книги, находящиеся там?

\- Все книги в этом замке, дорогуша, - сказал он, пожимая плечами.

\- Должно быть, ты знаешь все... - вздохнула она, пытаясь представить себе бесчисленное количество других миров и мудрость, накопленную веками... - Абсолютно все, что только можно почерпнуть из книг...

Он сразу закрыл ту, что держал в руках, и притянул жену за талию, приглашая сесть к себе на колени.

\- Могут ли домашние хлопоты повременить?

Белль аккуратно присела, стараясь не причинить боль его правой ноге, и обвила мужскую шею руками. Она не смогла сдержать улыбки, когда он поцеловал ложбинку между ее грудями.

\- Твой муж в полном твоем распоряжении у домашнего очага. 

За словами последовал еще один поцелуй, и Белль заерзала, почувствовав, как кончик его языка проложил дорожку между её грудей.

\- Гувернантки говорили мне, что ты никогда не будешь по-настоящему одинок, если у тебя есть книга, - сказала она. Девушка с удивлением обнаружила, что она вовсе не хотела заставить его остановиться, лишь подразнить и, наоборот, распалить его решимость.

\- Магия и ее тайны не требуют твоего присутствия в башне, муж мой?

Румпельштильцхен поднял голову от её корсажа. Он откинулся в кресле, удобнее усадив девушку, и взглянул на неё снизу вверх.

\- Твой муж сегодня просто уставшее чудовище, - промолвил он небрежно. - После маковой настойки все начинает казаться непосильно трудным.

\- Ты все еще в ней нуждаешься? - Белль была рада, что муж сам упомянул о лекарстве, иначе она не осмелилась бы поднять эту тему, желая пощадить его гордость.

\- ...нет, нет, - он с легкостью покачал жену на коленях, незаметно смещая вес ее тела на правую ногу.

\- Лекарство получилось очень сильным, моя дорогая, - сказал он с долей восхищения. - Должно быть, ты очень постаралась и с большим вниманием отнеслась к его приготовлению, чтобы сделать зелье настолько эффективным.

\- Думаю, да, - в голосе Белль проскользнула неуверенность, и она снова запустила пальцы в его волосы. - Разве я что-то сделала не так?

\- Нет. Я очень впечатлен. Будет лучше, если я не стану резко прекращать прием настойки. Я не так быстро иду на поправку, как надеялся.

Он снова легонько подбросил жену на колене, словно пытаясь стереть внезапное проявление тревоги на её лице.

\- Чуть меньше сегодня, еще немного меньше - завтра.

\- Ты говорил, что лекарство не повлияет на тебя таким образом, - продолжила она с недовольством. - Ты должен отдыхать, пока полностью не поправишься!

\- Стало быть, я должен лечь в постель, - Румпельштильцхен потянул за концы банта на её корсете, криво улыбаясь. - Возможно, в твоих объятьях?

\- Неужели я доставила тебе недостаточно удовольствия для одного дня?

Наклонившись, Белль поцеловала мужа. Она была бы не против вернуться с ним в постель, если он этого хотел, но ей нужно было написать еще несколько писем домой.

\- После, когда я отвечу на письма отца, - мягко пообещала она, заметив, что его насупленность и разочарование были наигранными только отчасти. - И после того, как мы за чаем съедим эти замечательные пирожные от мистера Хедли.

\- Ты что, пытаешься меня откормить? - Румпельштильцхен склонил голову набок и пощекотал Белль, заставляя ту изгибаться и хихикать. - Не сработает, ты же знаешь.

\- Если внутри тебя живет простой смертный, который страдает от приготовленных мною лекарств, то ты также не менее остро нуждаешься в хорошем и правильном питании, - Белль постаралась придать голосу как можно больше строгости, но сама при этом с трудом сдерживала смех. - Мои гувернантки говорили мне, что хорошего мужа тяжело найти, поэтому мне придется за тобой присматривать.

Она перестала смеяться, заметив какое выражение появилось на лице Румпельштильцхена. Он выглядел так же в то утро, после того, как она ублажала его - застывший за миг до полного отрицания и недоверия.

\- Ты правда хороший муж, - кротко сказала Белль. - Ты мог бы вести себя как монстр, но ты был добр ко мне. Щедр. Терпелив и нежен.

Она снова нервно начала перебирать его волосы, взволнованная собственной дерзостью.

\- Мне кажется, тебе нелегко было быть... таким. Тебе ведь нравится запугивать окружающих, не правда ли?

\- О Белль, - Румпельштильцхен поморщился, как будто её слова могли причинить ему физическую боль, и перевел взгляд с девушки на танцующее пламя очага. - Не льсти мне, моё сокровище. Я слишком хорошо знаю, каков я на самом деле. И пусть внутри меня все прогнило до мозга костей, я сделал все возможное, чтобы обезопасить тебя. Я связан условиями контракта, в особенности, нашим договором.

\- Наша сделка, - Белль не знала, как реагировать на его усталый тон и смысл сказанных им слов. - Ты боялся того, что можешь сделать? - осознать это было настолько ужасно, что слова застревали в её горле, не желая выходить наружу.

Румпельштильцхен с трудом улыбнулся: это была натянутая кривая ухмылка.

\- Я бы не причинил тебе вреда, - он попытался успокоить жену, заведя руку ей за спину и начиная накручивать на пальцы ее непослушные локоны. - Если бы ты отказалась консумировать брак, выполнить условия нашего контракта... – он вздохнул. - Но ты не просто установила неразрывные узы с чудовищем, ты получила его протекцию. Тебе нечего бояться, и ты никогда ни в чем не будешь нуждаться.

Он перекинул ее волосы вперед, разделив у затылка так, чтобы можно было все пряди разложить по плечам девушки. Этим делом он был поглощен настолько же глубоко, как и любой из своих тактильных игр.

\- Ты увидишь мир, прочитаешь всю библиотеку, познаешь все удовольствия, какие может только придумать и дать тебе этот монстр. Даже будешь отскребать полы, если пожелаешь.

Непривычная к тому, чтобы он говорил подобные вещи, и размышляя над тем, не таким ли образом он собрался ухаживать за ней, Белль закусила губу, теребя его пышные манжеты, пока он игрался с ее волосами, их кончиками щекоча ее грудь.

\- А что взамен? Что я должна сделать, чтобы заслужить все это? Только лишь напоминать о том, что значит быть обычным человеком? - это было вовсе непохоже на честную сделку, но ведь, как правило, сделки таковыми и являлись. Белль выросла среди торговцев, политиков и дельцов. И одна сторона всегда оказывалась в менее выгодном положении, чем другая.

\- Только это, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен и неожиданно напрягся под ней, выражение его лица стало жестким, как будто он боялся, что выдал слишком много.

\- Пиши свои письма, моя госпожа. Но, даже если они адресованы разным людям, запечатывай их все одной печатью, как поступил твой отец, - мягко, но непреклонно, он спустил ее со своих колен. - Он неглупый человек, раз додумался до такого.

\- Ты не против?

\- Наоборот, я доволен, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, ухватившись за правое бедро и поднимаясь со стула, - тем, что твой отец - разумный человек.

Он мягко отстранил от себя Белль, когда та потянулась, чтобы поддержать его.

\- Он бы отказался от той сделки, если бы это был только его выбор, - его черные ногти нежно прошлись по щеке девушки. - Думаю, он даже попытался бы меня убить, если бы я поставил вопрос ребром.

\- Я... - Белль, уже готовая оспорить эту мысль, прервала себя на полуслове, заметив, как слабая улыбка на лице мужа стала шире. Он определенно был рад тому, что она остановила себя и задумалась.

\- Если бы ты попытался применить ко мне силу, - осторожно сказала она вместо этого, - думаю, он наверняка поступил бы именно так.

\- Тогда он хороший отец, - Румпельштильцхен расправил плечи и отступил чуть назад, будто удивленный их внезапной фамильярностью. - Он заслуживает письма, - взмахом обеих рук он указал девушке на дверь. - Скажи, что мы навестим его, - добавил он, когда Белль потянулась к столу, чтобы забрать свою драгоценную бумагу.

Белль крутанулась на пятках, листы бумаги выпали из ее руки и рассыпались веером по полу и стулу. С приоткрытым ртом она уставилась на Румпельштильцхена. Ведь она даже не смела надеяться, что он позволит ей... так скоро...

\- Если, конечно, ты хочешь?.. - спросил он. Он вгляделся в ее лицо, и свойственная ему уверенность постепенно сошла на нет. Белль безуспешно пыталась справиться с охватившими ее эмоциями. Она наклонилась, чтобы собрать рассыпавшиеся листы и таким образом скрыть свое замешательство.

\- Д-да, - запнулась она и снова засуетилась, выравнивая стопку бумаги. Лишь аккуратно сложив её, девушка осмелилась поднять голову и встретиться с Румпельштильцхеном взглядом. - Мы правда сможем его проведать? И ты поедешь со мной?

Он выглядел так, словно этот вопрос застал его врасплох.

\- Только если ты этого хочешь, - осторожно ответил он, но его расширенные глаза и сжатые в кулак пальцы выдавали скрываемое волнение.

\- Конечно!

Боги, он выглядел таким потерянным. Если Румпельштильцхен и был для неё загадкой, то сама Белль стала для него сродни одной из тайн мироздания.

\- Когда мы сможем отправиться? Ты был болен, - быстро добавила она, когда более рациональная часть её сознания напомнила о себе и призвала обуздать глупое волнение. – Нам не стоит спешить. Тебе надо как следует отдохнуть и восстановиться.

Она принялась болтать без умолку, не в силах сдержать своей радости, хотя и видела, что это насторожило супруга. Он боком пробрался к двери, когда она умолкла, словно поворачиваться к ней спиной могло стать роковой ошибкой.

\- Мы отправимся в путь через два дня, - кивнул он, - и будем путешествовать тем же способом, что и ранее. Если к этому времени я не получу желанную разгадку, видимо, я никогда не узнаю ответ.

Вспомнив его кропотливую работу и эксперименты с окровавленной одеждой, Белль стало стыдно за свою несдержанную радость. Враги её мужа смогли нанести ему удар, который прежде казался за гранью самых немыслимых фантазий; понять, как и почему такое вообще стало возможным, было для него жизненно важным.

\- Я могу подождать, пока ты не окончишь свою работу, - предложила Белль, хотя её сердце защемило при этой мысли. Желание снова увидеть отца было почти непереносимым, но девушка не хотела обременять Румпельштильцхена. - Визит вполне может и подождать, - сказала она более уверенно и искренне.

\- Магия угасает, моя дорогая, - пояснил он. - Через день-два не останется и намёка на след, который я мог бы отследить. Пиши свои письма, успокой отца.

Румпельштильцхен остановился у подножия каменной лестницы и повернулся, чтобы снова взглянуть на девушку. В его глазах проскользнула неуверенность.

\- Ничего не говори о... происшествии.

\- Конечно, нет. Ничего о твоей магии или работе, - быстро сказала Белль. Она очень боялась, что муж посчитает её забывчивой или легкомысленной именно сейчас, когда он нарушил ради нее изначальные правила и ограничения, продиктованные заключенной сделкой!

\- Не забудь о нашем чаепитии, - попросила Белль, но тон ее слов был скорее вопросительным. Мужчина, казалось, обрел прежнюю уверенность и целеустремленность, приняв решение возобновить поиски истинных мотивов и возможностей скрытых врагов. В таком расположении духа он мог легко забыть, что изначально хотел провести этот день иначе.

Лицо мага просветлело, и он многозначительно поиграл бровями.

\- А после пирожных меня ждут твои объятья?

\- Если ты захочешь этого, - рассмеялась Белль, чувствуя облегчение, что муж не забыл о своих намерениях. Подарив ей озорную улыбку, Румпельштильцхен продолжил подниматься по лестнице.

Его неприкрытый энтузиазм и жажда её объятий, которые пришли на смену нерешительности, приводили девушку в настоящий восторг. Белль представила, как желание настигает их в то время, как она смахивет пыль с его странной коллекции или ищет новую книгу в библиотеке; как она пытается увернуться и притвориться хотя бы на мгновение, что не собирается поддаваться ему... Девушка покраснела, представив эту сцену. Мысли подобного характера были чересчур смущающими и неуместными при написании письма отцу.

Её ощущение счастья вылилось в три полных листа - сочинение писем вовсе не было рутинным и трудным занятием, ведь она могла поселить в душах близких искорку надежды на возможное свидание. В первую очередь Белль села писать послание отцу, желая как можно скорее обрадовать его перспективой скорой встречи. Потом она составила отдельное письмо для Лотты, рассказав в нем о новых ленточках и фартуках, которые в скором времени собиралась сшить, и написала Леорне, желая самого лучшего ей и новорожденному малышу. Она осторожно добавила, что прибудет вместе с мужем, как того требовали правила приличия, но пояснила, что их визит не причинит излишних хлопот, так как они будут путешествовать без свиты.

Девушка вздрогнула, представив суматоху, которая неизменно сопровождала путешествия знати, учитывая, как презрительно её муж относился ко всему мирскому. Девушке стало немного не по себе при мысли, что по прибытии они будут ночевать вместе в её комнате. Её супруг и она, рядом, на одном ложе, в доме её отца. Идея потрясла Белль. Как для дочери дворянина, ее прямой обязанностью было блюсти своё целомудрие. Никогда в её комнате не находился ни один мужчина, за исключением тех случаев, когда компанию им составляли другие женщины. Даже отец не навещал её покои, как только она повзрослела. Теперь, когда детство было позади, и Румпельштильцхен стал её законным мужем, они будут там вместе и смогут...

Запечатав письма и осторожно сложив их в один сверток, Белль почувствовала, как её щеки залились румянцем, и она покраснела от ключиц до кончиков ушей. Девушка могла отчётливо представить, как Румельштильцхен нависает над ней в кровати, как она страстно стонет и извивается под ним... Жар с лица медленно спустился вниз и зажег где-то глубоко внутри её тела огонь совершенно иного рода. Белль могла только молиться, чтобы её отец не узнал о том, что его послушная и здравомыслящая дочь в браке превратилась в настоящую развратницу.

К тому же, в развратницу, которая желала Румпельштильцхена! Темного мага, Прядильщика! Время и рассудительность смягчили первоначальный страх столкнуться с отвращением в глазах отца, но она сомневалась, что муж позволит кому-либо ещё увидеть свою ранимость и мягкость характера. Станет ли её супруг, как и в день свадьбы, насмехаться и делать неоднозначные намеки на то, что девушка была использована для плотских утех и подверглась жестокому обращению, дабы посеять зёрна сомнения в душе сэра Морриса? Будет ли он играть роль чудовища, не оставив ей ни малейшего шанса на то, чтобы объяснить отцу, что она надеется найти любовь в браке?

Любовь. Её мысли завертелись вокруг этого слова. Отец часто с надеждой говорил ей, что в свое время его дочь, как и он сам, обретет любовь, вступив в брак. Сейчас Белль казалось, что его слова должны были просто успокоить её (и себя) и поселить уверенность в том, что подобное когда-нибудь станет возможным - ведь уже тогда он размышлял над их с Гастоном брачным союзом. Не потому, что молодой человек стал бы для неё хорошей партией или потому, что это было необходимо. Отец руководствовался тем, что для юношей храбрость всегда была своего рода знаком отличия и поводом для гордости. Гастон бросался в бой смело, без раздумий, и именно это выделяло его на фоне остальных. Девушка знала, что отец в общем-то считал ее нареченного глупым юнцом с горячей кровью, но он не уставал напоминать дочери, что любовь может возникнуть между мужем и женой, даже если их брак начинался, как союз двух незнакомцев. Могла ли она полюбить Румпельштильцхена?

Она любила в нем его загадочную таинственность и страстно желала своего мужа, открыв в нём внимательного, но неуверенного в себе любовника. Было ли это любовью? Желание её плоти, стремление сердца разделить с ним нежность и теплоту? Это еще не было любовью, скорее ее предчувствием, той плодородной почвой, на которой смогло бы вырасти истинное чувство. Ведь ее отцу именно этого и хотелось бы для своей дочери, не так ли?

То, что она вычитала в книгах и услышала краем уха из чужих сплетен, составило у Белль впечатление, что любовь будет ощущаться как теплое сияние в груди, восторженная радость, безрассудство и желание созидать. Можно ли считать зачатками любви те моменты, когда Румпельштильцхен мельком открывал ей свое сердце, или когда они прижимались друг к другу после совместно полученного наслаждения, и девушка мечтала, чтобы это длилось вечно? Любовь ли заставила ее в ужасе замереть на пороге его башни, когда он беспомощно истекал кровью той ночью?

Она знала, что такое сострадание к раненым солдатам. Дома, ухаживая за тяжело раненными, девушка жалела их, стараясь хоть как-то облегчить их страдания. При этом Белль считала за честь оказать любую малейшую помощь, на которую только была способна. Ее забота о Румпельштильцхене была всепоглощающей. Существовало ли в мире что-то такое, чего она не сделала бы в ту страшную ночь в башне, если бы думала, что это сможет облегчить его боль?

Конечно, она хотела бы любить своего мужа, но ведь человек не может заставить себя испытывать столь сильные чувства, даже если всем сердцем хотел бы этого, правда?

Смог бы Румпельштильцхен когда-нибудь полюбить ее? Белль не верила в то, что он был насквозь пропитан тьмой, потому что своими глазами видела свидетельства обратного. Он искренне горевал об утраченном сыне, тем самым открывая иную грань своей сущности – Темный умел любить и для этого чувства в его сердце когда-то еще было место... 

Она предполагала... ну, такие вещи никогда нельзя знать наверняка... но, да! Ей показалось, что его желание было направлено именно на нее, свою жену, Белль, а не просто на покорное женское тело в постели. Он считал ее красивой, смотрел на нее взглядом, в котором читались безграничные удивление и восторг. Девушка знала (хоть и не понимала до конца, откуда в ней такая уверенность), что когда мужчины, не сдерживаясь, говорят в постели всякие нежности, этому стоит верить только до тех пор, пока ты лежишь рядом, вкушая то же наслаждение и торжество плоти. Они искренни в своем восторге, но он краткосрочен и быстро тает, словно туман по утру, развеивая романтику и построенные воздушные замки. И все же, она считала похвалы Румпельштильцхена настоящими. Они не были продиктованы алчной страстью, и лишь стеснительность и сдержанность удерживали мага от того, чтобы повторять их и при других обстоятельствах. Ей нравилось, когда он называл ее своим сокровищем, говорил, что она прекрасна. Может, это и не были слова любви, но все равно они выражали искренние чувства.

Положив запечатанную пачку писем в волшебную коробочку, Белль несколько секунд просто смотрела на них, а потом закрыла крышку. Она не была первой дочерью на свете, кого посещали подобные сомнения и мысли, да и вряд ли станет последней. Она проявит терпение, веру и продолжит быть еще лучшей женой и дочерью, по мере своих способностей. Что еще остается ей делать?

Не в силах устоять перед искушением, заманчивостью неведомого, Белль снова заглянула в деревянный ящичек. Писем там больше не было. Она улыбнулась - и своей глупости, что побудила ее проверить коробочку, и осознанию, что вскоре отец узнает, что ему следует ожидать ее возвращения. Она надеялась, что это его немного успокоит; что при личной встрече папа не сможет усомниться в ее уверениях по поводу своих безопасности и удовлетворенности новой жизнью.

 

Белль уже чувствовала укол сожаления за то, что отослала Румпельштильцхена прочь. Она поступила так в надежде немного поддразнить мужа, заставить того томиться в ожидании, чтобы позже их общая радость и удовольствие были еще более яркими и сильными, поощрить его на поиски новых способов обольщения и ухаживания... Просто игра, но молодая женщина вдруг обнаружила, что та оказалась не настолько увлекательной, как изначально надеялась красавица. Ей хотелось оказаться в объятьях мужа, позволить ему окончательно пробудить и удовлетворить то зудящее желание, что начинало подниматься в ней всякий раз, когда девушка задумывалась об их совместном досуге в ее спальне. Чувствовал ли он то же самое? Конечно, он уже успел получить свою долю наслаждения сегодня! Изменится ли от этого ход затеянной ею игры, сделав мага бесспорным победителем?

Эти ощущения тревожили ее весь оставшийся день. Тело Белль жаждало именно того, в чем она себе отказывала, а мысли постоянно возвращались к мужу. Понимание того, в чем причина ее дискомфорта, сделали ситуацию чуть более терпимой, чем в тот раз, когда она впервые испытывала подобные ощущения, но ничуть не помогало в попытках сконцентрироваться на домашних делах. Также у девушки никак не получалось сосредоточиться на чтении. В конечном итоге, одновременно страдая от неудовлетворенности и скуки, она начала приготовление полуденного чая.

Подготовка к их общему чаепитию не требовала каких-либо особенных усилий, кроме как разложить пирожные по тарелкам и расставить чайные принадлежности. Белль нравился этот маленький ритуал - свидание с Румпельштильцхеном - то, как он подчинялся ей, в то время как ни еда, ни застольные беседы не представляли для него особого интереса. Ему была интересна она сама, поэтому он и приходил на чашечку чая - ужасный и могущественный Прядильщик присоединялся к своей жене за чаем с пирожными ровно в три часа дня. И этот самый Прядильщик подслащивал свой напиток двумя кусочками отличного сахара. И этот самый Прядильщик деликатно промакивал рот салфеткой или шелковым носовым платком, когда заканчивал трапезу. Кто в здравом уме поверит в такое, если она вдруг решит кому-то рассказать об этом?

Белль дожидалась мага, сидя на своем месте справа от его кресла во главе стола, опираясь подбородком на свои сложенные ладони, и смотрела в пустоту перед собой. Кто поверит, что этот же мужчина так нежен и щедр, когда они занимаются любовью? Кто поверит, что Темного не привело в ярость то, что она по своей беспечности превратила в кучку мусора плоды его кропотливого труда - тонкую пряжу, полученную из простой соломы? Кто поверит в то, что он настолько сильно любил своего сына, что даже упоминание о нем в разговоре заставляло слезы наворачиваться ему на глазах? Рен, вдруг подумала Белль, медленно водя подушечкой пальца по ободку пустой чашки. Рен поверила бы во все это. Неужели она - единственный человек на всем белом свете, помимо самой Белль, кто может видеть не его тщательно поддерживаемую легенду, а самого Румпельштильцхена таким, каким он был на самом деле? Настоящим?

\- Ты кажешься печальной, дорогуша, - произнес маг с порога, заставив Белль вздрогнуть так, что чашки и блюдца задребезжали на столе. - Я думал, что ты будешь счастлива от того, что поедешь домой.

Белль собралась было подняться, чтобы поприветствовать мужа и сходить за чайником, но Румпельштильцхен приблизился сзади к ее стулу и мягко заставил снова опуститься на место. Не успела она сказать и слова протеста, как он уже взял чайник и сам залил заварку кипятком, после чего отнес чайник обратно к очагу.

\- Я счастлива, - сказала она ему, пока он наполнял чашки. - Я просто думала о том, как тебе, наверное, раньше было одиноко, вот и все.

\- А-а, - он слабо и снисходительно улыбнулся, занимая свое место. - Время от времени здесь бывают посетители.

\- Здесь?

\- О, да, - улыбка Румпельштильцхена стала чуть менее приятной, когда он потянулся за пирожным. - Кто-то приходит заключить сделку, кто-то - убить, - он шутя сделал выпад рукой с зажатым в ней пирожным, как будто закалывал невидимого врага. - Глупая затея, скажу я тебе.

\- Но кто-то все же подобрался совсем близко, - безрадостно напомнила Белль, при виде его самодовольного выражения лица.

\- Не для того, чтобы убить, - возразил Румпельштильцхен, пренебрежительно махнув рукой и потянувшись за заварочным чайником.

\- Большинство из тех, кто сюда заявляется - герои. Они пытаются убить меня не только мечом, но и своими манерами. Для них это ничем хорошим не заканчивается.

\- И... и что ты с ними делаешь? - Белль пристально наблюдала, как он наполнял чашку горячим чаем. Он говорил о том, что его невозможно убить, о том, как побеждал героев... и при этом преспокойно наливал себе чай!

\- Я их не убиваю, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, всем своим видом показывая, что глубоко уязвлен ее реакцией. - Большинство из них ползает в саду. Некоторые плавают в пруду.

\- Ох! - Белль успела подумала, что по всем законам природы эта информация должна была вызвать у нее сильный шок. Она же не чувствовала ничего. Ни шока от жутковатого веселья мужа, ни жалости к тем, кто пытался его убить. Ее не впечатлили похвальбы Румпельштильцхена, который всего лишь пару дней назад кричал и извивался от боли, беспомощно лежа у нее на руках.

\- Значит, с наступлением весны, мне надо аккуратнее следить за тем, куда я ступаю?

\- Лучше, да.

Белль подумала о том, что ей следовало бы рассердиться, ужаснуться и сказать об этом мужу, но у нее просто совсем пропал аппетит, и ранее неведомое знание тяжким бременем легло ей на плечи. Муж напомнил ей, что даже когда они острили друг с другом у камина, он все равно оставался черным колдуном, Темным магом. И на другое звание никогда и не претендовал. Тем, кто бросал ему вызов, возможно, повезло бы больше, если они просто погибали бы, но Румпельштильцхен, наверняка нарочно, не щадил их. Это они приходили, чтобы его убить, и терпели при этом поражение. Почему считается делом чести зарубить врага мечом, а не обратить его во что-то ничтожное, но все же живое?

Белль не думала хуже о Гастоне или о своем отце, когда те возвращались с поля боя, покрытые чужой кровью и грязью. Девушка не задумывалась о тех атакующих, кто остался лежать убитым на поле брани. Но в ту ночь на стенах города, когда Румпельштильцхен творил свои заклинания, чтобы спасти их, Белль подумала о том, что ей жаль огров, которых постигнет страшная участь.

Румпельштильцхен внимательно наблюдал за женой, откусывая мелкие кусочки пирожного, хотя было видно, что энтузиазма и интереса к еде у него ничуть не прибавилось.

\- Люди, которые хотят заключить сделку, - спросила Белль, пытаясь взять себя в руки. - Как часто они приходят сюда?

\- Намного чаще, чем благородные дураки, - ответил он, снова наполнив их чашки и откинувшись назад на спинку кресла, баюкая свой чай в ладонях. - Это место не является секретом. Я никому не запрещаю приходить сюда.

\- И тем не менее, люди оставили свои подарки за воротами. Твои собственные подданные не приходят сюда с просьбами о помощи?

\- Ну, они знают меня получше всех остальных. Но если я действительно буду им нужен, они прибегут и начнут ломиться в дверь. Никто на всем белом свете добровольно не жаждет моего общества, дорогуша. Ты совершенно одинока в столь странном желании.

Он игриво улыбнулся ей. Выходит, разговоры о таких вещах, не испортили других его аппетитов.

Осознав, что ее собственное желание от подобных разговоров куда-то пропало, Белль почувствовала себя так, словно предала мужа. Румпельштильцхен никогда не скрывал от нее свою натуру, никогда не упускал возможности напомнить ей о том, кто он такой, когда видел, что она начинает терять объективность. Она же давала ему обещание за обещанием, просила возможности узнать и понять его так же, как любая другая жена надеется узнать своего мужа. И вот теперь, когда он демонстрировал свою темную сторону без малейших колебаний, рассказывая ей вещи, о которых девушка не желала слышать, ей следует сдержать свое обещание. Она не станет думать о нем хуже, зная, что может в любую минуту наступить на зачарованного странствующего рыцаря, гуляя по саду возле замка. Даже в случае с пленником, который захватил ее и поплатился за это жизнью, ее чувства больше всего были уязвлены самодовольством Румпельштильцхена.

\- Мне станет плохо, если я наступлю на кого-то, - сказала она тихо. - Я никогда не смогу простить себя. Пожалуйста, не дай этому случиться.

\- ...как пожелаешь, - его голос утратил язвительные и самодовольные нотки, поэтому Белль осмелилась взглянуть ему в лицо. На лице мага отразилась неуверенность, которая у нее на глазах переросла в затравленность и тревогу.

\- Можешь ходить спокойно, не боясь учинить побоище под своими ногами, дорогая. Даю слово, - Румпельштильцхен слегка поклонился, при этом чай в его чашке даже не шелохнулся.

\- Спасибо тебе, - услышав в собственном голосе облегчение, Белль только сейчас поняла, насколько оно было глубоким. Да ведь она побоялась бы вообще ступать за порог замка в сторону сада, если бы не получила подобное обещание!

\- А хнычущих служанок там случаем нет? - спросила она, внезапно вспомнив о том, что говорил о своей лаборатории и тараканах.

\- Я не проклинаю людей без веской на то причины, мое сокровище, - заверил ее муж, при этом собственная нервозность вызвала у него коронный жуткий пронзительный смешок.

\- Когда я уставал от непрерывных рыданий, то отсылал служанку домой со словами: "Скатертью дорога". И даже давал в придачу золота, если она не только капала соплями, но еще и ухитрялась выполнять какую-то работу, - добавил он не без чувства собственного достоинства. - И, само собой, со стертыми воспоминаниями, которые не давали ей спать по ночам. Но когда какой-нибудь воин является сюда и пытается вонзить в меня свой меч, я становлюсь слегка обидчивым.

Белль покачала головой. Аппетита не было, но она все-таки взяла пирожное, которое показалось ей таким заманчивым в Одстоуне. Поднося чашку ко рту, она чувствовала на себе пристальный взгляд Румпельштильцхена.

\- Я пойду к себе, - сказала она, когда поняла, что больше не в силах съесть ни кусочка. - Прихорошусь для тебя.

\- Это не потребует никаких усилий с твоей стороны, моя дорогая, - произнес мужчина, ловя ее руку, когда она поднялась со стула. - Не могу ли я присоединиться к тебе?

\- Ты еще не решил, как будешь за мной ухаживать? - Белль так жаждала его общества, когда его не было рядом, но сейчас ей хотелось побыть немного наедине с самой собой, чтобы подумать о том, что она только что узнала. Так легко было бы просто взять и поцеловать мужа, позволить радостям супружеской жизни затмить темные истины, но рано или поздно с ними все равно придется столкнуться лицом к лицу. Её муж, человек, которого она надеялась полюбить и который, возможно, когда-нибудь сможет полюбить её, совершал и наверняка еще будет совершать чудовищные вещи.

\- Должен признаться, что я не знаю, как это делается, - Румпельштильцхен встал, продолжая удерживать ее руку. - Я пытался вспомнить. Но, похоже, не могу сделать этого, потому что никогда и не знал, каково это - ухаживать за девушкой, чтобы заслужить ее расположение.

Он был таким... трогательным. Когда муж говорил с ней таким образом, Белль утопала в щемящей нежности и просто хотела крепко-крепко обнять его и подарить ему весь мир. Чудовищно, когда кто-то считает себя настолько отвратительным и отталкивающим, что свято верит в то, что его ухаживания никогда не будут приняты и желанны. Но разве не было настолько же чудовищно с её стороны, узнав правду (истину, которая давно была известна Белль), не принимать эту часть супруга, после того, как она дала слово быть ему верной и любящей женой?

\- Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне о том, как ты заполучил свою магическую силу? - нежно удерживая его голову обеими руками, Белль привлекла его к своей груди. - Что случилось с отцом, который так боялся за своего обожаемого Белфайра? 

На какой-то миг в глазах Румпельштильцхена мелькнуло огорчение и даже раздражение, но затем его пальцы еще крепче сжали ладонь жены, и он коротко кивнул.

\- Даю своё слово.

Девушка почувствовала облегчение, омраченное толикой стыда - её расспросы охладили его пыл точно так же, как совсем недавно упоминание о бывших врагах Темного, ползающих в саду, свело на нет страсть самой Белль. Она прижала его ладонь к губам, прикрыв глаза. Румпельштильцхен дал ей обещание рассказать о своём прошлом, находясь в полубреду. Ему бы ничего не стоило притворится, что он вовсе не помнит ни о чем подобном. Все ещё удерживая его руку, она снова поцеловала слегка шершавую кожу, чувствуя, как в её сердце зарождается совсем иная страсть. Это новое чувство было непередаваемо сильным, и девушке страстно захотелось защитить и успокоить мага.

\- Мы поговорим об этом позже, - прошептала она, украдкой взглянув на него, прежде чем уйти. Румпельштильцхен выглядел настороженным. Он пребывал в замешательстве, похоже удивленный собственным смирением и готовностью выполнить любое пожелание девушки. Белль почувствовала прилив стыда. Она использовала его желание, чтобы покорить мужчину своей воле.

\- Возможно, через час?

\- Как пожелаешь, - неуверенно согласился Румпельштильцхен, отпустив её руку. Когда девушка была уже у двери, то услышала, как он снова еле слышно прошептал:  
\- Как пожелаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	39. Необходимость

Над ванной поднимался горячий пар. Белль хотелось как следует насладиться этой роскошью. Девушка была уверена, что от этого ей станет намного лучше: горячая вода отогреет ее и заберет с собой негативные эмоции.

Кроме того Белль решила побаловать себя, добавив в воду ароматные масла.  
В результате ее кожа приобрела невероятную мягкость, а сама она чувствовала себя замечательно.

Она вздрогнула от прикосновения к коже шелковой голубой ночной сорочки. Нежный материал ласкал чувствительное после ванны тело, облегая его.

Девушка зашнуровала сорочку одной из своих широких старых лент лимонного оттенка, ставшей мягкой от частого использования, и завязала тугим бантом на шее. На мгновение Белль захотелось увидеть свое отражение, чтобы знать, какой она предстанет перед Румпельштильцхеном. Она, конечно, уже привыкла закалывать волосы, не глядя в зеркало, но все же девушка хотела бы укладывать их и в более сложные прически, а для этого ей непременно понадобится хотя бы одно. Но, так как возможности для подобных экспериментов не было, Белль начала тщательно их расчесывать, оставляя влажные кончики, чтобы те завились тугими пружинками, когда подсохнут, а затем собрала волосы в простой свободный хвост на затылке. Она использовала новую бархатную ленту насыщенного сливового оттенка и обернула ее вокруг волос несколько раз, прежде чем закрепить прическу бантом.

Хотя Белль чувствовала себя немного порочной, готовясь специально для Румпельштильцхена, но девушка уже училась наслаждаться этим чувством. Раньше она не слишком задумывалась о своем теле, за исключением того времени, когда оно претерпело некоторые существенные изменения. Но в остальное время, если не считать процедур омовения и переодевания, она не уделяла ему внимания. Сейчас же молодая женщина пыталась научиться восхищаться им. Ради мужа и самой себя. Белль наслаждалась прикосновениями шелка к чуть влажной коже и мягкого коврового ворса к ногами. Все ли молодые жены испытывают подобное волнующее пробуждение своего тела? Или это только благодаря нежной заботе мужа в ней стали расцветать такие невероятные ощущения?

Что еще она могла сделать, чтобы подготовиться ко встрече с ним? Для того, чтобы опустить шторы, было еще слишком рано: хотя зимнее небо и выглядело пасмурным и мрачным, но темным в этот ветреный день его назвать было нельзя.

Когда она вошла, свечи привычно осветили комнату, и девушка не решилась погасить их - слишком мало осталось дневного света.

Белль откинула одеяло и приглашающе собрала подушки горкой так, как любил Румпельштильцхен. Она не даст ему усомниться в том, что рада его приходу. В ее постели или в ее объятиях, но если он захочет побыть с ней, прежде чем сдержит свое обещание, она с удовольствием примет его. Белль думала, что сейчас Румпельштильцхену стало проще с ней разговаривать. Он уже не был таким настороженным и нервным, как раньше, и возможно, даже отошел от своей привычной манеры поведения в попытках ей угодить.

Румпельштильцхен никогда прежде и не думал так раскрываться перед своей женой. Белль знала это. Ведь именно она заставила его по-новому взглянуть на их брак: научиться доверять супруге и по-дружески общаться. Он же в свою очередь открыл ей мир совместных удовольствий и смеха. До нынешнего момента Белль и не осознавала толком, какой откровенности она требовала от него. Что будет, если он расскажет ей о своем прошлом нечто столь ужасное, что Белль не сможет сдержать свое обещание? 

"Хотя это лучше, чем не знать правду и постоянно ее домысливать", - подумала она. Лучше для нее. Однако сам Румпельштильцхен мог иметь вескую причину держать невинную девушку в счастливом неведении. Румпельштильцхен, который мог править миром, боялся осуждения со стороны своей жены. Он ценил ее понимание, даже жаждал его. Смогут ли они обрести согласие во всем этом? Или ее обещания были безрассудными и бессмысленными?

Ее сердце затрепетало, когда она услышала его шаги на лестнице, но внутреннее замешательство при этом лишь усилилось. Было ли это желанием или беспокойством от того, что она может узнать? А, может, и то, и другое одновременно? Белль так и не решила, где остановиться, чтобы казалось, что она спокойно дожидалась прихода мужа. Поэтому она встала позади стула у камина, и, сжав пальцами спинку, прислушалась к звуку его шагов. Его по-прежнему беспокоила нога, даже сильнее, чем обычно, хотя он и сказал, что та больше не болит. А Белль собиралась дождаться, пока он полностью оправится, а уже только потом требовать ответы на свои вопросы, требовать уплатить названную ею цену.

О боже...

Перед ее дверьми Румпельштильцхен колебался так долго, что у Белль вспотели ладони. Девушка с силой вцепилась в спинку стула и затаила дыхание, прислушиваясь. Наконец он постучал, и она выдохнула.

\- Входи, - Белль велела мужу подождать, пока она прихорашивается. И, конечно, он не имел права входить без ее позволения. Получив разрешение, он тут же вошел, почти бесшумно, и прямо с порога впился в супругу взглядом, хотя его лицо при этом оставалось непроницаемым.

\- Да, вы все-таки смогли совершить невозможное, дорогая, - сказал он, прежде чем Белль успела сделать вдох, чтобы ответить. - Вы красивы как никогда, - комплимент сопровождался слабой нервной улыбкой, и Белль вспомнила о его признании про неумение ухаживать за леди. Румпельштильцхен, казалось, был искренне не уверен в том, понравятся ли ей его слова. Лучшим ответом, который могла дать ему Белль, стал яркий румянец, окрасивший ее уши в свекольный оттенок.

\- Спасибо, - опомнившись, ответила девушка и улыбнулась, несмотря на заливавшую щеки краску. - Лесть - хорошее начало для ухаживания за леди.

Румпельштильцхен вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Я... не хотел, чтобы ты думала, будто я выбрал тебя только из-за внешности, - признался он и опустил взгляд на носки своих ботинок. - Вовсе нет.

\- Что ж, тогда я рада, что мой муж ценит в женщинах не только их красоту, - сказала Белль, протягивая к нему обе руки. - И я рада, что мой муж считает меня красивой.

После болезни он взял за привычку носить прекрасно сшитый длинный халат поверх обычной одежды и повязывать шею шелковым платком. Когда он взял ее за руки, Белль почувствовала, какими холодными были его пальцы. Она вспомнила, как его тянуло к камину в последние дни. Мужчина выглядел достаточно хорошо, хоть и казался несколько усталым. Сейчас Белль хотела знать его прошлое или его секреты, или что-то еще более серьезное, что он скрывал от нее сильнее, чем свою больною ногу.

\- Ты замерз, - сказала она, обняв его за талию и положив голову на плечо. Жесткий воротник мешал обнять его так, как ей этого хотелось бы. Ладони Румпельштильцхена неуверенно зависли в воздухе, прежде чем он сомкнул руки за спиной девушки, притянув её в целомудренное объятье. Она вздохнула, почувствовав его теплое прикосновение чуть ниже лопаток.

\- Так намного лучше, - сказал он через несколько мгновений, хотя Белль сомневалась, что мужчина мог ощутить разницу сквозь столько слоев одежды. - Разве молодым невинным девушкам не стоит более усердно отбиваться от настойчивого внимания ухажеров?

\- Вообще-то, - ответила Белль, подняв голову и улыбаясь мужу. - Я вовсе не невинная девушка.

Сокрушенно покачав головой, Румпельштильцхен поднял её на руки, не сумев сдержать усмешку, когда жена взвизгнула от удивления. Несмотря на то, что он чувствовал себя не совсем хорошо, казалось, он поднял её так легко, будто она вовсе ничего не весила. Присев на стул у камина, маг, вместо того, чтобы позволить Белль сесть рядом, опустил её к себе на колени, поддерживая за спину левой рукой.

\- Место у камина, - сказал он, перехватив её ладошки и препятствуя лёгкому шлепку, который ожидал бы его за отсутствие должных манер, - заинтересованные слушатели и рассказ, который уже давно ждал своего часа. - он поднял её руку к лицу, чтобы запечатлеть на коже невесомый поцелуй. - Обещание, которое я выполню, и будь, что будет.

Медленно, он развернул девушку к себе и позволил ей удобней устроиться у него на коленях. Кухонные стулья были бы более удобными, чем это кресло с покатыми подлокотниками, но именно здесь супруг впервые показал девушке, как достичь наслаждения, и это было приятное воспоминание. Однако, если ему было неудобно говорить с ней о прошлом, с чего это ей следовало чувствовать себя комфортно? Такой расклад был вполне справедливым. Белль сложила руки на коленях, целомудренно игнорируя близость его бедер, всем своим видом показывая, что готова слушать.

Румпельштильцхен казался опустошенным.

\- Когда его собирались забрать у меня... - еле слышно начал он и откашлялся. - Когда они собрались увести на войну моего сына, мы бежали той же ночью. Вернее, мы попытались бежать, но нам некуда было идти. Война с ограми велась на трех фронтах, и все земли в округе принадлежали герцогу. Его люди были повсюду, и магия Тёмного держала всех нас в страхе. Он служил герцогу и, казалось, видел и ведал обо всем. Но я и мой сын - мы ведь были никем и ничем, и я надеялся, что нам удастся сбежать незамеченными и потеряться среди других жителей. Слиться с толпой. - Румпельштильцхен замолчал, но с видимым усилием заставил себя продолжить. - Все меньше и меньше оставалось крепких молодых парней, как мой Бей. Поэтому, их всегда легко было приметить.

\- Ему должно было исполниться четырнадцать, - сказал он со злостью, и его мышцы напряглись. - Парень или девушка, мастер или сельский дурачок, для них не было разницы. По закону, каждый должен был сражаться.

Белль с грустью покачала головой, вспомнив, как её отец - своими же руками - хватал слишком юных мальцов и вытаскивал их с линии фронта, чтобы отправить домой, под защиту матерей. Ведь ни честь, ни слава, ни приключения не ожидали этих глупцов на поле боя. Воин должен был обладать недюжинным ростом, силой и сноровкой, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то шанс выстоять против одного огра. Эту войну нельзя было выиграть простым численным превосходством, выстроив людей на линии фронта, как пушечное мясо.

\- Снова эти проклятые огры, - прошептала она, встретившись взглядом с мужем. - Значит, это правда, что они всегда нападают, расплодившись настолько, что им не хватает места на собственных землях?

\- Как и люди, - резко ответил Румпельштильцхен, но, вспомнив, с кем он говорил и, возможно, о чем шла речь, смягчился. - И людям обычно удаётся победить благодаря стратегии и силе, но ценой жертв целого поколения. И даже большего количества жизней во времена наших сражений. Я сам воевал, - мужчина прерывисто вздохнул и облизал пересохшие губы. Белль постаралась отогнать от себя мысли о нем, стоящим на коленях, в крови, до смерти испуганного за собственную жизнь. Недавние события, которые она видела во время войны с ограми, были слишком свежи в её памяти, отчего молодая женщина с лёгкостью могла представить грязь, кровь, страдания и ужас.

\- И вот, пришла очередь Бея идти на войну. Я не мог этого допустить. Просто не мог, - в его голос просочилось беспокойство, словно он вместе с ней пытался вразумить мир и умолял о пощаде. Неужели время совсем не сгладило горечь его воспоминаний? Белль хотелось утешить мужа, но она знала, что сейчас должна выслушать его до конца, не перебивая. - Я попытался скрыться ото всех, но нас поймали. И силой вернули в деревню, - Румпельштильцхен отвернулся, пряча лицо в тени. Белль была уверена, что это было не просто случайностью. За мгновение до того, как он отвернулся, она увидела, что черты его лица искажены страданием. - Нищий, которого мы встретили на пути, помог нам. Он поведал мне о том, как я мог бы заполучить власть Тёмного - контролировать или убить его - чтобы уберечь Бея. И он даже рассказал мне, как именно этого достичь. Необычайная щедрость. - Белль услышала, как тихий невеселый смешок, пронзительный и жуткий, сорвался с губ мужа. - Я послушался его совета и убил Тёмного, не ведая, что оказал ему услугу. Умирая, он смеялся и назвал меня безмозглым глупцом. - глубоко и медленно вздохнув, Румпельштильцхен с силой сжал подлокотники. Его голос звучал холодно и резко. - Вот как я приобрел свою магию, дорогая женушка. Я заключил сделку, самой сути которой не понимал. Взял то, что мне предлагали, не удосужившись спросить о цене. Я убил ради этого.

\- Он сам выбрал смерть, - тихо сказала Белль, - не желая больше нести бремя этого могущества, - она прикрыла глаза. - Нищий обманул тебя. Он оказался Темным и использовал тебя, чтобы положить всему этому конец, поскольку другого выхода у него не было.

Румпельштильцхен фыркнул. Его лицо оставалось в тени, но девушка могла видеть, как маг устало прикрыл глаза. 

\- Ты наверняка слышала легенды и песни своего народа, моя дорогая,- горько промолвил он, - и должна знать, что в них старый нищий всегда воздаст тебе за проявленную доброту.

Да, подумала про себя Белль с пересохшим от волнения горлом, те истории, что она слышала, были о нем. Коварные сделки, отчаявшиеся души и неподъемная цена - само его имя стало предупреждением. Румпельштильцхен. Но Темный существовал и до него, и там наверняка тоже была своя история и своя причина... Причина, которую она, в конце концов, могла бы понять.

\- Ты сделал это ради своего сына, - произнесла девушка, с трудом поборов в себе желание в поисках утешения самой свернуться калачиком на коленях у Румпельшильцхена. Ей было страшно. Она понимала, что он, как и раньше, рассказал только часть правды, и осознавала, что не осмелится просить о большем. Узнать больше означало понять, как убить его, как заполучить его силу и даже как обрести над ним власть и контроль. Как он сможет доверять ей после того, как она получит подобное знание? Как бы он ни почитал и ни обожал жену, все это не шло ни в какое сравнение с его собственной жизнью.

\- Я... я никогда не спрошу об этом, - сказала она. Сердце в груди стучало так громко, что, казалось, муж мог слышать его учащенный ритм. - Но теперь я знаю, что ты все же можешь умереть. Этого не знает никто.

\- Это знание есть не только у тебя, - сказал он, выпрямившись и посмотрев на жену. Нахмурился, словно только сейчас заметил ужас, отразившийся на ее лице. - И из всех тех, кому доступна эта информация, только тебе я доверяю ее хранение. Ведь ты не станешь заключать сделку, суть которой не понимаешь, не так ли, сокровище? - подавшись немного вперед, левой рукой он обнял ее за талию, а правой коснулся подбородка. Сузившиеся глаза Румпельштильцхена внимательно смотрели на красавицу, находящуюся в его объятиях, и, казалось, он мог проникнуть в самые потаенные ее мысли. Его голос будто гипнотизировал ее, ловко сплетая вокруг нее тонкую нить из опасности с помощью мягко заданных вопросов.

\- Ты дала слово, что станешь моей женой. Отдашь всю себя. Навсегда. Ты согласилась с этим, когда мы кровью скрепили наш контракт.

\- Да, - прошептала Белль, напрягая мышцы в попытке побороть дрожь. Левая рука сжалась в кулак, и она сразу вспомнила об обручальном кольце. Маг вернул ей ее собственную девственную кровь. Он-то понимал, что взял в ту ночь, и знал, что отдано ему это было добровольно. Она отдала ему себя, кем бы он не оказался и какая бы правда о нем не открылась ей в дальнейшем. Одинокий замок, неохотный любовник, его чешуйчатая кожа, вечно меняющееся настроение, отсутствие детей и любые темные секреты, которые он доверит ей, как своей жене...

\- Я поняла, - почему он даже не моргнул? Мог ли он читать ее мысли так же ясно, как страницы книг? - И все же, я никогда не спрошу об этом. Я... не хочу знать, каким образом кто-то может уничтожить тебя или взять под свой контроль. Пожалуйста.

Просила ли она об этом ради его же блага или, пытаясь подавить собственный ужас перед тем, что может неизбежно случиться, узнай она такое? К горлу подкатилась тошнота, и Белль отвернулась, прикрыв рот ладонью и безуспешно пытаясь заставить себя дышать глубоко и ровно.

Румпельштильцхен ухватил ее за талию, помогая подняться. Он не стал удерживать ее, когда она отошла от него, чтобы ухватиться за тяжелую каминную полку и удержать равновесие. Маг остался стоять там же, где стоял - возле стула и лишь беспокойно ерзал на месте в ожидании, пока Белль возьмет себя в руки.

\- Я... у меня в голове остались некоторые его воспоминания, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда дыхание Белль немного выровнялось, и собственное сердцебиение перестало оглушать. - Его, и тех, кто был перед ним. Мои прежние жизни, - почти простонал он, и Белль явственно ощутила груз, который ложился на нее с каждым его словом - бремя бессмертия и вечной памяти. 

\- Я знал лишь одного человека, достаточно смелого, чтобы встретится со мной лицом к лицу. Встретиться со мной настоящим. Только один человек, кроме тебя, Белль. Пожалуйста.

С трудом воспринимая сказанные им слова, Белль осмелилась взглянуть на мужа через плечо. Он неподвижно стоял, протягивая к ней руку, а на лице его застыла невыразимая тоска. Ее гордость сменилась дрожью во всем теле, а ее ужас превратился в облегчение оттого, что муж - все еще ее муж. Девушка осторожно взяла его руку в свои ладони. Спустя мгновение, Румпельштильцхен положил вторую руку поверх их ладоней и низко опустил голову. Мужские пальцы осторожно поглаживали ее обручальное кольцо.

\- К-к-то был тот ч-ч-челове-ек? - спросила она, чувствуя, как стучат зубы. В тот момент, когда ее вопрос прозвучал, девушка поняла, что уже знает на него ответ. Возможно, подсказкой послужила короткая дрожь, сотрясшая его тело, когда их руки соприкоснулись. А возможно, она вспомнила те истории, которые повествуют о том, какие жестокие шутки порой с людьми разыгрывает жизнь.

\- Твой сын, - хриплым и каким-то не своим голосом уверенно произнесла Белль.

Румпельштильцхен горько кивнул, и сострадание девушки погасило страх. Сердце победило разум. Она освободила правую руку и коснулась его щеки, наблюдая, как мужчина зажмурился и чуть наклонил голову, чтобы встретить ее ладонь на полпути.

\- Ты мог бы постараться быть не столь пугающим и ужасным, - сказала она и почти сразу же поняла, что бранит мужа, отчего с трудом подавила в себе недоверчивый смех. Он только удивленно моргнул и в замешательстве уставился на нее.

\- Я - Темный, дорогуша, - сказал он раздраженно, - я не могу просто снять с себя это, будто плащ, и отложить в сторону. И, мне кажется, я уже много раз говорил тебе об этом.

\- Ах да, ты любишь пугать людей, - сказала она и крепко поцеловала его в губы, прежде чем он успел подобрать ответ на ее реплику. - Даже если все остальное является для тебя тяжким бременем, то ты просто обожаешь пугать людей до смерти, просто говоря им "Бу!". Ну же, признайся.

Он пристыженно поморщился.

\- Ну, возможно... немного. Каждому человеку нужно какое-то хобби.

\- Хммм, - Белль изучала его лицо в свете камина, пытаясь понять, насколько притворным было его раскаяние. Похоже, на этот раз это в большей степени было именно лукавством, и мужчина уже с трудом скрывал улыбку, избегая ее взгляда, даже когда она специально наклонила голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. - Мне кажется, что будь у меня в голове сотни воспоминаний о чужих бессмертных жизнях и полученный в результате этого жизненный опыт, а также, если бы я знала о замке, полном книг, я бы нашла всему этому более продуктивное применение.

\- Уверен, что так бы оно и было, - Румпельштильцхен на секунду заколебался, прежде чем легонько поцеловать жену в щеку и развернуться, чтобы уйти.

\- Что... ты уходишь? - Белль прижала руку к груди. Она была настолько переполнена эмоциями, что буквально оцепенела, и только сердце судорожно колотилось. Румпельштильцхен остановился на полпути к выходу, но не повернулся. - Ты же не думаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты ушел?

\- Даже я не нахожу в убийстве ничего приятного, - ответил он так тихо, что она чуть было не пропустила едва заметную интонацию, проскользнувшую в его голосе, и если бы не слышала ее совсем недавно, то и не распознала бы вовсе, - даже я, миледи... А ты? У меня в арсенале много таких историй. Очень много. Хочешь ли ты знать, насколько мои руки запачканы в чужой крови? Это тебя возбуждает?

Девушка вытаращила глаза. Когда Белль была еще ребенком, горничные часто обвиняли ее в том, что она так и поступала, но девушка, само собой, отрицала это. И вот теперь она застыла с глупым видом, и ее широко распахнутые глаза изучали неестественно прямую спину мужа.

\- Я выслушаю все, что ты готов рассказать мне, - наконец выдавила она из себя. Он едва заметно кивнул и продолжил движение в сторону дверей. - И даже если от этого у меня кровь застынет в жилах, даже если после услышанного я не найду в себе силы, чтобы вновь поцеловать тебя, я все равно продолжу ложиться спать рядом с тобой. Рядом со своим мужем. У тебя есть больше, чем мое слепое обещание, - она уже почти кричала, чувствуя, что он слушает, но не слышит ее. - У тебя есть моя преданность!

\- Я знаю, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. Его рука безвольно упала вдоль тела, вместо того, чтобы потянуть дверную ручку. - Я не стал бы настаивать на этом. С тобой, - он говорил так тихо, что это сразу же укротило вспышку гнева Белль. Ей даже не приходило в голову, что у него могут быть свои причины для такого поведения... как и у нее самой. И они так же могут одновременно оказаться как эгоистичными, так и совершенно бескорыстными. Она заключила одну из важнейших сделок с мужчиной, который большую часть жизни провел в одиночестве, отчего научился считаться только со своими потребностями и нуждами. И прошел едва ли месяц после их первой брачной ночи. Девушка вполне может позволить мужу потребовать от нее что-то столь же значимое в ответ.

\- А если я пообещаю сказать тебе, когда ты, бывает, перегибаешь палку и слишком давишь на меня, - ее голос прозвучал неуверенно, но она решительно сделала несколько шагов в его сторону, - ты останешься?

Белль осторожно взяла его за локоть, неуверенная, позволит ли он прикоснуться к себе, но Румпельштильцхен притянул ее и крепко прижал к свой груди, погрузив лицо в ее волосы.

\- Белль, - сжимая девушку в объятьях с неимоверной силой, Румпельштильцхен все же чуть ослабил хватку, ощутив ее мягкое сопротивление. И тогда Белль почувствовала, что вновь в состоянии дышать. - Почему ты не позволяешь мне оградить тебя от всего этого? - похоже, вопрос был риторическим. Она не знала, была ли это мольба или возмущение с его стороны. Он прошептал эти слова куда-то ей в волосы, едва заметно покачав головой. 

\- Почему мужчины считают, что нас постоянно нужно от всего защищать и оберегать? - Белль ткнула мужа под ребра, но большое количество одежды на нем смягчило удар. Ее слова все еще звучали приглушенно. - Мы в этом не нуждаемся. Мы, жены, не хрупкие нежные цветочки! - девушка подумала о всех своих подругах детства, которые увядали уже спустя год брака, как будто их дух истощался из-за отсутствия чего-то важного в их жизни. - Ну, по крайней мере, не все мы такие.

\- Я никогда не думал иначе, моя дорогая, - нахмурившись, возразил Румпельштильцхен и мягко отстранил девушку от себя. - Уверяю тебя, мужчины завидуют силе женского духа.

Его слова обрадовали Белль, хоть это заявление само по себе было не только пространным, но и абсурдным, и она широко улыбнулась мужу. Но он не улыбнулся ей в ответ, по-прежнему хмурясь и тяжелым взглядом уставившись куда-то в пустоту, однако все же поцеловал жену, когда та потянулась к нему. В каком бы дурацком положении она оказалась, если бы он отвернулся? Белль позволила ему вести и вдруг поняла, что он целует ее с немалой страстью - короткие, неглубокие частые поцелуи, от которых у Румпельштильцхена сбилось дыхание. Она пока не научилась чувствовать его настроение, но, кажется, сейчас это было не просто плотское желание. Не просто необходимость взять женское тело, оказаться между ее ног. Что-то гораздо большее. Это было больше похоже на отчаянное стремление утопающего ухватиться за брошенную ему для спасения веревку. Необходимость в ней, в Белль?

О боги! Но это же была ее настоящая слабость! Белль ненавидела чувствовать себя дурочкой, но для Румпельштильцхена она готова была стать посмешищем, лишь бы он и дальше давал ей возможность заглянуть в его сердце. Это было превыше любых проблесков здравого смысла, что-то, находившееся столь глубоко, что вызывало скорее боль, чем простое сочувствие к другому человеку. Она чувствовала его боль. Ощущал ли сам Румпельштильцхен нечто подобное? Это настоятельное стремление быть ближе? Может, его попытки защитить ее продиктованы желанием того, чтобы в нем кто-то нуждался?

\- Ты все еще холодный, - шепнула девушка ему на ухо, когда мужская ладонь добралась до обнаженной шеи под ее волосами, заставляя Белль задрожать. А еще его кожа была липкой. - С тобой не все в порядке, и даже не говори мне, что это не так.

\- Вполне в порядке, - заверил ее Румпельштильцхен и попытался поцеловать вновь. Вместо этого Белль потянула его к кровати, но ее мысли были направлены вовсе не на постельные утехи, а то, что он сможет согреться в уютном гнездышке из одеял и подушек. Тепло, хорошая пища и отдых были лекарствами, которым она всецело доверяла, в отличие от зелий и магии. Пока что она еще не до конца разобралась в обязанностях жены, но девушка была твердо уверена, что действия в интересах мужа точно должны были туда входить. Румпельштильцхен замер, как статуя, и лишь только следил глазами за тем, как супруга начала расстегивать многочисленные пуговицы на его длинном сюртуке.

И лишь когда ее пальчики добрались до уровня его бедер, только тогда до Белль внезапно дошло, что она сумела загнать в постель самого могущественного человека на свете, как будто тот был всего лишь непослушным ребенком.

\- Ты просил моих объятий, - напомнила она, решив примерять на себя маску храбрости, и наклонилась ниже, чтобы расстегнуть оставшиеся пуговицы. - Значит, их ты и получишь.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, хотя в его тоне явственно слышался невысказанный вопрос. Что ж, по крайней мере, такая настойчивость с ее стороны не рассердила мужа. Отец Белль скорее упал бы прямо на месте без сознания, чем признался в том, что болен или ранен. Он страшно раздражался, если дочь докучала ему своей опекой. Никто не любит признавать собственную слабость, это вполне можно понять. Но Румпельштильцхен дал понять, что если он не останется с ней, то проведет ночь в башне, без всякого сомнения доводя себя до полного изнеможения использованием не до конца вернувшейся к нему магии.

Ей не хотелось даже думать о том, каким он может стать, если, ко всему прочему, подхватит еще и простуду.

Сейчас печаль Румпельштильцхена не была рождена угрюмостью или обидой. Он продолжал наблюдать, как жена добралась до следующего слоя одежды под сюртуком - камзола, и лишь только после того, как ее пальцы потянулись к пуговицам шелковой коричневой рубашки, он остановил ее руки.

\- Давай перенесем это представление на следующий раз, если ты не против, - сказал он. Это не была просьба, в его голосе не звучало извинения, и Белль удивленно застыла. Румпельштильцхен с самого начала сделал ее хозяйкой их спальни и привык скорее просить, чем отвечать отказом, если чувствовал себя неспособным угодить пожеланиям новобрачной. Его руки мягко, но уверенно сжимали ее запястья, пока он дожидался ее согласия.

\- Хорошо. Прости меня, - обеспокоенно произнесла Белль. Вероятно, она зашла слишком далеко, обращаясь с ним так, как будто он сам не знал, чего хотел. Она лишь хотела успокоить и утешить его, доказать свои слова действиями. Уберечь его и удержать рядом с собой. - Ты придешь в постель?

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее руки и тяжело уселся на кровать, как будто у него не осталось сил стоять прямо. - Через минуту, - сказал он, видя, что Белль продолжает стоять перед ним, не зная, как поступить, и потому боясь сделать еще что-то неправильно. Он махнул рукой в сторону подушек и одеял, и Белль последовала за его жестом, забравшись на кровать так, чтобы оставить место для Румпельштильцхена.

Когда она, наконец, устроилась и оглянулась, то застала мужа жадно пьющим из серебряной фляги, которую он потом убрал обратно под сюртук. После этого мужчина поднялся на ноги, и его одежда замерцала и исказилась магией, напоминая Белль какой-то маслянистый дым. И вот - Румпельштильцхен уже стоит у кровати, облаченный в ночную рубашку. Белль сердито отмахнулась, почувствовав разочарование от того, что рубашка была белого цвета и ниспадала ниже колен. Не могла же она попросить его переодеться в ту просторную черную сорочку, которая ей так нравилась - а вдруг в этой ему было теплее или удобнее? Румпельштильцхену почти удалось скрыть от нее негнущуюся ногу, когда он забрался на кровать, чтобы присоединится к жене. Даже сквозь рукав рубашки она чувствовала, как холодна его кожа. Девушка обрадовалась тому, что, когда он устраивался между подушек, то сделал это так, чтобы она практически оказалась лежащей на нем, перекинув через него ногу. Таким образом она служила ему одеялом, в то время как он стал для нее подушкой.

Его дыхание было учащенным - она чувствовала его напряжение и плохое настроение. Белль побоялась снова пытаться утешить мужа своими осторожными ласками. Набравшись смелости, она с надеждой погладила его по предплечью. В ответ Румпельштильцхен поцеловал жену в макушку, как будто выражая благодарность за этот маленький жест примирения с ее стороны. Что стало причиной такого его самочувствия? Несовпадение их желаний относительно раздевания или его мрачная темная история? Белль сумела удержать себя от расспросов.

\- Мысли о прошлом оставляют меня не в самом лучшем настроении, - произнес он. - А уж тем более об этом этапе моей жизни.

\- Конечно, - поспешно отозвалась Белль, благодарная за его объяснения. Все эти откровения не так сильно повлияли на ее собственное настроение - у красавицы не было ни страшных воспоминаний, ни того ужасного могущества, которое заставило прежнего своего хозяина искать избавления в смерти. - Иногда я задаю слишком много вопросов. Мне часто так говорят.

\- Вопросы задают все, - Румпельштильцхен пропустил сквозь пальцы ее волосы, и его голос уже не звучал так натянуто и холодно. - Но я до сих пор никак не могу взять в толк, каким образом, при помощи каких женских чар, ты вынуждаешь меня отвечать на них.

\- Возможно, ты просто не хочешь больше быть одиноким, - разумно предположила Белль. - Хочешь, чтобы, наконец, у тебя появился кто-то, с кем можно поговорить, - его тело постепенно теплело под ее весом, но она была слишком маленькой, чтобы суметь укрыть собой мужа целиком. Свободной рукой она подтянула повыше одеяла и накинула овечью шкуру ему на то плечо, до которого не могла дотянуться. - Чтобы кто-то хлопотал вокруг тебя.

Румпельштильцхен буркнул что-то неразборчивое и перекинул ее хвост через плечо так, чтобы можно было взять его правой рукой.

\- Ждешь не дождешься, чтобы повидаться со своим отцом?

\- О да, - широко улыбнулась Белль, снова вернувшись к неспешному потиранию его руки под овчиной. Ей нравилось чувствовать мягкий гладкий шелк его рубашки и тепло его тела под тканью. - Хочу посмотреть, как отстроили заново город, увидеть улицы, наполненные купцами, менестрелями и бродячими артистами.

\- Наверное, король Георг облагает подобные процветающие места немаленькими налогами?

Белль нахмурилась. В этом вопросе не было ничего из ряда вон выходящего, но такие разговоры не ведут возлюбленные, тесно прижавшись друг к другу и нежась в постели.

\- Естественно. Думаю, теперь налоги станут еще выше. Многие провинции пострадали от войны. 

\- И королю Георгу не терпится увидеть, как растет его королевство. У монархов никогда не бывает слишком много золота, - говоря это с задумчивым выражением лица, Румпельштильцхен щекотал ушко Белль кончиками ее же волос, которые зажал между двумя пальцами, словно кисточку художника. - Сколько королевских солдат сражались с вами бок о бок?

\- Две сотни,- ответила Белль. Этот разговор, по ее мнению, стал первым, когда Румпельштильцхен выказывал настоящий интерес к ее родной стране. Она предполагала, что благодаря своему могуществу и влиянию, муж знает о политике в соседних королевствах все, что только возможно. - Это были хорошие люди, которые тренировали остальных и вели их в бой. Еще была сотня герцога - отца Гастона.

\- А его цена?

\- Что? - Белль попыталась приподняться, чтобы взглянуть мужу в лицо, но Румпельштильцхен мягко удержал ее на месте. - Защита земель является основным долгом короля, - сказала она, раздраженно фыркнув от того, что он лишил ее свободы действий. - Он отдал всех людей, которых смог, чтобы удержать торговые пути к морю. Это было сделано ради всеобщего блага.

\- Ну конечно, - с этими словами Румпельштильцхен принял вид, недвусмысленно говорящий о том, что на данный момент с него довольно вопросов. Он возобновил свою нежно-ласкательную игру с ее волосами, в то время как Белль прислушивалась к его непривычно быстрому сердцебиению и наслаждалась простотой и легкостью... его общества.

Было бы так приятно посидеть с ним рядом, возможно, почитать книгу или без лишних слов распить с мужем чашечку чая со сладкой выпечкой. Когда он стремился возбудить ее, а она - его, не оставалось места для... этого. Они нашли простое, но такое труднодостижимое взаимопонимание, пока он был прикован к кровати, а, может, это случилось еще раньше, в башне, в ту ужасную ночь, когда она держала его голову у себя на коленях. Терпение, привязанность, практичность и долг - все это было связано воедино. Таким образом они сумели научиться приспосабливаться друг к другу. Поэтому Белль позволяла ему использовать свои волосы вместо ленты для его игр-головоломок, делила с ним телесное тепло, пытаясь изгнать из его тела этот неестественный холод и согреть свои вечно мерзнущие ноги. Казалось, это так правильно, когда между мужем и женой все происходило именно так, так же, как казалось совершенно естественным и то, что оба находили удовольствие в объятиях друг друга. Готовая вот-вот взорваться от переполнявших ее чувств, Белль повернула голову так, чтобы поцеловать мужскую грудь - раз, другой.

\- Прости своего мужа,- нервно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Сегодня у него все-таки отсутствует аппетит к твоей благосклонности.

На сей раз маг не помешал Белль приподняться, чтобы посмотреть на него. Она ласково коснулась его щеки, тронутая этими извинениями. Девушка была твердо убеждена, что сам он никогда бы не стал ожидать от нее подобного, пожелай она отказать ему по какой-либо причине. У Белль и в мыслях не было обидеться на то, что у него не было сейчас желания из-за до конца неокрепшего здоровья, не говоря уже о том, как его потрясли воспоминания о прошлом.

\- Твоя жена умеет быть терпеливой, - чуть печально улыбнулась она. Сердце девушки было переполнено тем, о чем муж только что рассказал ей. - На самом деле, я думаю, что твоя жена стала порядком избалованной, - продолжила она, ее улыбка стала лукавой и более искренней. - Столько удовольствия... Я могу обойтись и без него.

Румпельштильцхен заметно просветлел лицом и в ответ коснулся ее щеки, внимательно изучая глаза супруги. Его зрачки расширились, а слова давались с трудом. Белль чувствовала в его дыхании смесь крепкого спирта и макового отвара. Значит, вот что было в его фляге? Оставалось надеяться, что он тщательно отмерил дозу отвара во фляге, прежде, чем ее наполнять. 

\- Я помню те другие жизни, - проговорил он, касаясь подушечкой большого пальца ее губ,- каково это было... просто брать. Но я не те мужчины, пусть даже я тоже Темный, как и они. Если у меня и будет женщина, жена, я буду ее боготворить. Ее слово будет законом для меня. Не будет ничего важнее, чем ее удовольствие. Монстр никогда не будет владеть тобой, моя дорогая.

Белль неуверенно подарила ему поцелуй, ощущая, как Румпельштильцхен переместил руки ей за спину и начал гладить ладонями через шелк. Он хотел поцеловать ее. В мужчине вновь проснулся тот же голод, истинную природу которого Белль раньше не понимала. Теперь же она старалась сосредоточиться на его потребности и жажде, вместо того, чтобы самой утонуть в ярком пламени собственного желания.

Она знала, что влюбленные пары иногда целуются, спрятавшись ото всех в укромных уголках. Но также Белль знала и то, что ни одна здравомыслящая девушка не позволит зайти этому приятному времяпровождению дальше поцелуев до наступления брачной ночи. Значит, и в самих поцелуях должно быть своего рода удовлетворение, или этот процесс просто сделает ожидание еще более мучительным и невыносимым. Белль нашла это удовольствие в неспешном ритме поцелуя, но ей нечего было остерегаться - ни разгоревшегося желания, ни появившейся влаги между бедер, ни проснувшегося нетерпения - это все было вполне позволительно, и даже если нет - в результате этого страстного действа все равно не последует рождение ребенка. Что же с ней не так? Может, ей не хватает выдержки и самодисциплины? Или она и вправду чересчур развратная, испорченная собственным, излишне снисходительным мужем? Чувствуя его губы и руки на своем теле, девушка едва сдерживала жалкие стоны, так и рвущиеся из груди.

Боги, что он подумает о ней? Белль обхватила плечи мужа и нерешительно оттолкнула его, избавляясь от сладкой пытки, которую ей дарил его рот. Румпельштильцхен же сказал ей, что рассказ о собственной жизни охладил его пыл и сегодня он не хочет жену... Он хотел только целоваться с нею, начать невинную игру, чувствовать ее привязанность, а она наполнялась столь эгоистичной жаждой!

При виде выражения ее лица, Румпельштильцхен внезапно послал жене совершенно развратную улыбку, что никак не помогло поддержать ее и так пошатнувшееся самоуважение.

\- Распутная женушка, - пропел он и ущипнул девушку за сосок. Зная, что она заслужила его поддразнивания, Белль закусила губу и не протестовала. - Я вижу, как темнеют от желания твои голубые глаза, - он кружил пальцем вокруг чувствительного соска, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Его взгляд при этом был полон нежности и какой-то несвойственной ему мягкости. - Это так прекрасно! Ты покраснела, - он провел ногтем по ключице, а затем вернулся к ее соску и вновь принялся дразнить его. - Немного магии, и я смог бы взять тебя, - сказал он. Она смутилась, когда он произнес слово, которое до этого она слышала лишь раз, оказавшись там, где ей было совершенно не положено находиться. Ее рот приоткрылся от удивления, но это, казалось, только поощрило Темного продолжить свою порочную игру. - Должен ли мой член стать твердым, чтобы грубо взять мою развратную женушку перед тем, как сам я усну?

Белль хотела накричать на него, потребовать, чтобы он прекратил, но все, что у нее вышло, это тихий шепот: "О Боги...". Девушка задрожала, словно стройное деревце на яростном ветру, потому что, как только он сказал все эти отвратительные вещи, она поняла, что хочет испытать их на себе.

\- Или, может быть, мои пальцы смогут удовлетворить тебя, хмм? - мужу явно очень нравилось доводить ее до такого состояния столь легко, Белль ясно осознавала это. По крайней мере, он не слишком расстроился оттого, что она проигнорировала его желания, что ей не удалось просто забыться в поцелуе, нежности, и при этом не испытать... острую потребность.

\- Тебе нет необходимости делать что-либо, - выдавила она из себя, но звучало это совершенно неправдоподобно. - Я могу быть терпеливой.

\- Но я ведь не могу оставить свое сокровище неудовлетворенным, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и одним движением перевернул их так, что она оказалась сидящей на нем верхом. - У твоего мужа тоже есть гордость, миледи.

Злясь на саму себя, и при этом разгоряченная желанием, Белль позволила ему притянуть себя вниз для поцелуя, который уже не был таким нежным, как предыдущий. Он хотел увидеть ее удовольствие, и собственный эгоизм подавил чувство вины. Кроме того, девушка знала, что ее страсть доставляет мужу иного рода удовольствие. Это было своего рода доказательство ее привязанности, переданное языком, не умеющим лгать - языком ее тела. Слова могут оказаться лживыми, но как могут солгать эти беспомощные порывы? Нельзя силой воли заставить влагу разлиться между ног. К тому же, она пока еще не в состоянии до конца представить себе все возможные виды наслаждения между мужчиной и женщиной и знает слишком мало, чтобы уметь убедительно притворяться. Он не может сомневаться в ней, когда ее желание столь очевидно. Когда ее тело беспомощно содрогается от оргазма в его руках. 

Разгоряченная и встревоженная потерей самообладания, Белль лишь всхлипнула, когда Румпельштильцхен раздел ее. Он не обратил ни малейшего внимания на ленточку у горла, лишь ослабил ее настолько, чтобы можно было просунуть голову, и без предупреждения резким движением стянул с нее ночную рубашку. Белль только и оставалось, что поскорее выпутаться из рукавов, чтобы тут же вернуться к прерванному поцелую.

Румпельштильцхен рассмеялся своим пронзительным щебечущим смехом, отшвырнул рубашку в сторону и притянул девушку к себе, усаживая на бедра. Его восторг был немного жестоким, в нем проскальзывала легкая насмешка над ней, но Белль доверяла мужу. Монстр не получит ее, даже если в процессе маг и источал вульгарность или лукавую насмешку, шокирующие ее. Но этот шок невероятно возбуждал. Его губы были обжигающе горячими, прижимаясь к ее рту. Белль потерлась о него сквозь его рубашку, чувствуя, как он твердеет под ней. Нужна ли была ему магия, чтобы дать ей желаемое? Или ее собственное распутное поведение само по себе так возбудило Румпельштильцхена? Сейчас ей было уже все равно. Муж откинул голову назад и снова захохотал. Это был глубокий теплый горловой смех мужчины, наполненный любовной восторженностью.

\- Вот это жена! - он восхитительно изогнулся под ней и снова расслабился среди разбросанных вокруг подушек, заставив свою рубашку просто испариться. Белль ощутила едва заметное прикосновение магии у себя между ног, и просто растаяла, даже не сразу заметив, что он трогает ее там и рукой тоже, направляя головку своего члена в ее лоно. Это хорошо знакомое ощущение - внезапная, восхитительная наполненность. Белль застонала, чувствуя, как у нее все внутри напрягается и сжимается от нетерпения принять его в себя.

\- И даже магии не потребовалось. Только посмотри - твой муж вполне готов.

Не в силах выговорить ни слова или даже заставить свое тело двигаться так, как ей бы хотелось, Белль только и смогла, что приподнять голову и уставиться на него в надежде, что муж сможет понять ее желание без слов. Смех заставил его казаться почти юным, смягчил глубокие морщинки на лице. Белль улыбнулась и сама затряслась от смеха и облегчения. Но когда он двинул бедрами вверх, чтобы протолкнуться еще глубже, она утратила всякий контроль над своим выражением лица. Ей казалось, что она не вынесет больше, и все равно знала, что выдержит - это противоречие сводило с ума. Румпельштильцхен уверенными движениями рук направлял ее бедра до тех пор, пока тело девушки само не вспомнило, как это делается без посторонней помощи - рывками впускать его то глубже, то нет, тереться, раскачиваться и окончательно забыться; растерять все мысли в голове и просто наслаждаться вместе с ним в погоне за наслаждением.

И все это время Румпельштильцхен говорил с ней. Он не требовал ничего для себя, разве что только играл с ее грудью или время от времени заставлял наклоняться к себе, чтобы запечатлеть на ее губах неуклюжий грубоватый поцелуй. Мужчина поощрял ее пользоваться им, как ей только заблагорассудится, и называл развратной, когда она так и делала. Его голос вплетался в эгоистичный ритм ее удовольствия до тех пор, пока она не содрогнулась и не застонала в облегчении от нахлынувшего блаженства. Он называл ее по имени, восхвалял ее красоту, нашептывал, как ему нравится брать ее, когда она кончает.

Сколько раз ее тело содрогнулось от достигнутой вершины наслаждения прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен присоединился к ней? У Белль ломило все мышцы от тех усилий, что она прилагала, чтобы продолжать двигаться. Она уже забыла, что значит сделать полный вдох, мыслить рационально... Все, что она осознавала - потребность двигаться все быстрее ради удовольствия Румпельштильцхена, когда он, наконец, тоже достиг апогея, сжав ее руками так, что на теле девушки, без сомнения, останутся синяки. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы он так кричал, никогда не видела, чтобы он был таким грубым в поиске своего наслаждения. Это было волшебно.

\- Этого довольно, мое сокровище? - задыхаясь, проговорил он, прижав ее к своей груди скользкими от проступившей влаги ладонями. Хоть Белль и была полностью истощена, однако, не удовлетворена до конца. Ей было слишком стыдно признаваться в этом, поэтому вместо ответа она поцеловала мужа в шею, в поисках всех остальных ощущений, которые можно было бы при этом получить. На ее губах остался его солоноватый привкус с легкой примесью лекарства.

\- Разве есть на свете муж, которому бы еще так повезло? - спросил он, перевернув Белль на спину и всматриваясь в ее лицо лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Будь она в тот момент при полном рассудке, Белль встревожилась бы, но сейчас ее рассудок мало чего мог сказать, когда, погрузив руку между ее бедер, Румпельштильцхен продолжал ее так целовать - настойчиво, крепко, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока она не захныкала ему прямо в рот, расцарапывая его спину в окончательном приступе блаженства.

\- Довольно, - выдавила она, с трудом переводя дыхание, и застонала от облегчения, когда он вытащил из нее свои пальцы. Она достигла той поворотной точки, когда еще хоть капля ощущений казалась просто невозможной. Тело онемело, а конечности не слушались и дрожали от слабости. - Я так тебя хочу, - шепнула она, будто признаваясь в страшном грехе, чувствуя, как слезы скатываются вниз по вискам и теряются в ее волосах. - Я не понимаю, не могу...

Румпельштильцхен поцелуями слизал мокрые дорожки сначала с левой, а потом с правой щеки Белль, после чего впился в ее рот, дразня языком в попытке хоть раз поцеловаться с ней, как положено. Он казался таким же утомленным, как и она, его тело подрагивало точно так же, но у него все же получилось хорошенько поцеловать жену.

\- Я тоже не понимаю, мое сокровище, - срывающимся голосом признался он. - Как ты можешь желать такое существо, как я. Позволь мне выразить свою благодарность. Для тебя мне ничего не жалко. Я хочу подарить тебе весь мир.

Неспособная не только думать, но даже как следует двигаться, Белль ухитрилась приподнять руку и погрузила пальцы во влажные волосы у него на затылке, притянув голову мужа к своему плечу.

\- Мне не нужен весь мир, глупенький, - ее слова звучали невнятно, несмотря на все прилагаемые усилия. - Только мой муж.

Ничто, помимо беспокойства о Румпельштильцхене, не заставило бы сейчас Белль пошевелиться - даже если это значило проспать всю ночь придавленной его телом. Но когда Румпельштильцхен начал дрожать от холода, Белль отодвинула его от себя и заставила забраться под одеяла. Он притянул девушку к себе, как будто опасаясь, что она покинет его, стоит только выпустить ее из рук. Белль крепко прижалась к нему, дожидаясь, пока не утихнет дрожь, и тепло ее тела не передастся ему. К тому времени он уже глубоко спал, больше не сжимая ее так, будто боялся, что если хоть чуть-чуть ослабит объятия, девушка вдруг вскочит с кровати и скроется в ночи.

После этого она не чувствовала ничего, кроме приятного и сонного оцепенения, с радостью ощущая подле себя вес тела своего мужа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Laikin394, Ferum  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	40. Зимняя роза

Накануне Белль заснула рано, поэтому проснулась тоже рано и не удивилась, обнаружив себя в постели в одиночестве. Ее немного утешило то, что перед тем, как покинуть покои жены, Румпельштильцхен тщательно укрыл ее одеялом. Едва она выбралась из кровати, как зажглось несколько свечей. На пустой половине кровати рядом с Белль лежала алая роза.

Девушка осторожно взялась за длинный стебель и поднесла цветок к лицу, с улыбкой наслаждаясь утонченным ароматом. Румпельштильцхен мог сколько угодно твердить, что ничего не знает про ухаживания, но у него был настоящий талант выражать извинения без слов. Эти его жесты производили на нее куда больший эффект, чем любые страстные громогласные заявления. Интересно, принес ли он эту розу откуда-то издалека или создал при помощи волшебства специально для нее? Хотя она и опасалась магии, девушка не могла не испытывать внутренний трепет от такого подарка. Нужно будет непременно поставить цветок в вазу сразу после того, как она умоется и оденется. Красавица найдет для розы почетное место и подарит мужу поцелуй. Да, определенно поцелуй.

После бурной ночи все ее тело ныло и там, где он впивался пальцами в нежную плоть, проступили синяки. Поэтому Белль позволила себе роскошь еще раз принять ванну. Как следует промыв волосы, она вновь оставила их сушиться так, чтобы они начали завиваться, и украсила еще влажные локоны ленточкой. Может, и не в ее власти подарить Румпельштильцхену волшебную розу, но она и сама может привлечь его внимание и интерес.

Естественно, он, как и все предыдущие дни, будет в своей лаборатории, пытаясь поймать ускользающие следы навредившей ему магии. Какая-то часть Белль желала, чтобы он потерпел неудачу, ведь, если бы он преуспел, то наверняка встал бы на путь мести. А ей больше всего хотелось держать мужа от подобной, опасной для него, силы как можно дальше. Такие мысли были одновременно и доказательством верности, и изменой, отчего Белль, сбитая с толку, не смогла как следует насладиться ванной. Ей нужно было срочно найти себе занятие.

Укороченное голубое платье давно уже стало самым любимым из всех ее нарядов. Она надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен не будет возражать против шерстяных зимних носков, поверх которых были натянуты белые шелковые туфельки от ее свадебного наряда. Конечно, то, что муж считал ее слишком прекрасной и безо всяких украшений, было приятно, но Белль не забыла, какими глазами он смотрел на нее в золотом платье с обнаженными плечами и плотно облегающим лифом, подчеркивающим изгиб бедер. В качестве уступки она осторожно достала мамин кулон и сплетенный из золотых нитей Румпельштильцхена браслет. Они были слишком утонченными для этого платья, но если ему нравилось одаривать ее драгоценностями, то ему наверняка будет приятно увидеть ее в них. Что-то подсказывало девушке, что сегодня у него будет тяжело на сердце, раз он даже не смог как следует поспать ночью рядом с ней. Даже их взаимная страсть не сможет надолго заглушить его ужасные воспоминания, ведь рассказ о прошлом его очень опечалил.

Хорошо, что она стала лучше узнавать его, решила Белль, предпочитая удерживать в голове эту мысль, чтобы не зацикливаться на душевных терзаниях мужа. Теперь она начала понимать и то, как именно лучше всего убеждать его. Отмахнувшись от голодного урчания в животе, девушка отправилась в башню, осторожно неся в руках розу. Красавица, успевшая как следует рассмотреть розу при свете зажигающихся перед ней свечей, заметила, что цветок был почти нереально совершенным. Бутон был полуоткрытым, лепестки - мягкими и сочными, стебель очищен от мелких шипов, которые могли ненароком уколоть палец. Аромат был ненавязчивым, но вызывал в воображении картину прогулки по розарию теплым солнечным днем. Прижав цветок к губам, она поднялась по винтовой лестнице и принялась искать Румпельштильцхена среди новой мебели, которой оказалась заставлена вся лаборатория.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - Было слышно, как он двигается где-то за новыми стеллажами, волоча за собой по полу что-то тяжелое. - Эй?

\- Белль, - он слегка запыхался, появившись перед ней с длинным деревянным ящиком в руках. Весь его парчовый камзол был покрыт пылью. Белль не смогла сдержать улыбки при виде мужа, которого впервые застала за применением физических усилий вместо того, чтобы добиться желаемого результата с помощью магии. Неужели он так поступил, чтобы произвести на нее впечатление? Или он имел в виду именно это, когда говорил, что здесь одна магия вступает в реакцию с другим видом магии? А, может, он избегал применять колдовство, потому что все еще не до конца восстановился?

\- Доброе утро, - ненамеренно кокетливо сказала она, теребя пальчиками длинный стебель и касаясь губами лепестков розы. - Спасибо за розу.

Румпельштильцхен деловито подтащил ящик к одной из рабочих скамеек и водрузил его на свободное место. Белль все равно успела заметить с трудом сдерживаемую улыбку и проступивший румянец на лице мужа. Ей стало интересно, как сильно он бы покраснел, если бы сам преподнес ей розу?

\- Я не мог заснуть, - смущенно взмахнул он рукой. - Не хотел тебя... это пустяк, - подытожил он, но Белль видела, что он доволен, и улыбнулась про себя, приблизившись к магу.

Когда он снял крышку с ящика, девушка увидела, что внутри тот был устлан соломой и шерстью, защищающими еще один набор из его замысловатых латунных и стеклянных инструментов. Белль пришлось протиснуться между Румпельштильцхеном и столом, чтобы получить свой поцелуй, но муж при этом почти не выказал своего недовольства. В ответ он очень нежно поцеловал ее и оставил Белль, завороженную выражением его лица и ошеломленную бушующими у нее внутри эмоциями. Она растерянно смотрела на мужчину.

\- Ты стоишь между магией и колдуном, дорогуша, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, но в его голосе явно звучало сожаление, отчего Белль сразу же поверила в то, что ему действительно очень жаль. Он бы предпочел целовать жену и дальше, а не заниматься тем, чем был занят. Это осознание оставило Белль такой довольной, словно после поцелуя. 

\- А ты стоишь между голодной женщиной и ее завтраком, - возразила девушка, уверенная, что в этот момент ей без особого труда удалось бы соблазнить его вернуться вместе с ней в постель. А возможно, и не в постель. Может, они могли бы сделать это прямо здесь, полураздетые, среди его зелий, инструментов и секретов, как когда-то на кухне. Покраснев, как помидор, она поспешно отодвинулась от мужа и чуть ли не бегом поспешила к лестнице.

Это просто неприемлемо желать кого-то так сильно и безрассудно, как она желала Румпельштильцхена! С другой стороны, возможно, в этом и состояла суть медового месяца - позволять себе подобные вещи? Ей срочно нужна книга по этому предмету - желательно такая, где бы все было сказано четко и ясно о том, что должна ощущать девушка, без осторожных эвфемизмов, как в нудном и скучном фолианте "Про очаг и плиту". Можно было бы еще спросить Рен, является ли аппетит Белль к вниманию мужа нормальным. Но старушка тогда будет хихикать и называть ее утенком.

Румпельштильцхен полагал, что в библиотеке может оказаться любая книга, какая ей только потребуется. Конечно, в прошлое посещение библиотеки она не искала ничего такого, но во время неспешного изучения нескольких книжных полок, ничего подобного ей не встретилось. Интересно, как бы могла называться подобная книжка? И кто бы взялся такое написать, а потом еще и напечатать? 

Навряд ли в мире существовало много вещей, способных шокировать ее мужа, размышляла Белль, доставая оставшиеся три пирожных себе на завтрак. Все ее требования и находки доставляли ему одно только удовольствие, и это было, конечно, хорошо, но... может ли между мужем и женой существовать слишком много страсти и как далеко могут заходить плотские желания? Насколько сильно она может позволить себе отвлекаться на зов плоти, прежде чем окончательно превратится в плохую жену во всех других отношениях? Сумеет ли она научиться не обращать внимание на свои телесные порывы? Предположим, это случится только после зачатия ребенка. И если у нее не будет детей, значит ли это, что молодая женщина обречена испытывать подобные ощущения до конца своих дней?

Как бы ей ни хотелось заняться каким-то делом, ничего не помогало, и в этом заключалась главная проблема. Как только у нее внутри все болезненно сжалось от желания, она не смогла уже выкинуть мысли о своем мужчине из головы. От этого ее тело, казалось, само вспоминало ощущения от прикосновений мужа. Снова и снова, до тех пор, пока это не стало невыносимо. Собственные пальцы не шли ни в какое сравнение с объятьями Румпельштильцхена, но ближе к полудню Белль поддалась искушению. Присев у очага она робко потерла себя через юбки, желая убедиться, что собственное прикосновение способно дать ей желаемый результат. Она собиралась выгрести пепел и подложить поленьев в огонь, но это занятие могло и подождать. У нее было слишком много свободного времени, и если подобное поможет ей удержаться от того, чтобы броситься с пристыженным видом к мужу...

Все шло намного лучше, когда она думала о времени, проведенном с Румпельштильцхеном. О поцелуях с ним, а особенно о том, как во время поцелуя он блуждал руками по ее телу. Чувствуя себя глупо и вместе с тем решительно, Белль прикрыла глаза и просунула руку под юбки, нащупывая кончиками пальцев свое чувствительное местечко сквозь тонкий хлопок белья. Это было намного приятнее, даже лучше прямого прикосновения. Ткань уже вся промокла от ее желания и послушно скользила по телу, пока девушка легкими движениями потирала себя тремя пальцами. Скрытое чувство стыда добавило остроты нараставшему оргазму, так же, как и оставшаяся после предыдущей ночи повышенная чувствительность. Облегчение наступило довольно скоро - медленно нахлынуло и резко оборвалось, оставив Белль задыхающейся и раскрасневшейся.

Действительно, стало легче. Белль не очень уверенно поднялась на ноги и проверила, в порядке ли ее юбки. Узнает ли об этом муж? Поймет ли, когда в следующий раз прикоснется к ней? Ей не хотелось, чтобы Румпельштильцхен узнал об этом инциденте. Нахмурившись, Белль принялась вычищать очаг и разжигать огонь. Само собой, ей было слегка стыдно от того, что его мужская щедрость не смогла окончательно удовлетворить ее, но дело было даже не в этом. Что-то другое заставляло ее ревниво охранять этот секрет, даже от человека, который сам научил ее этому и показал, что наслаждение находилось так близко - в пределах ее досягаемости.

Однако, полученное удовольствие позволило ей, наконец, спокойно начать свой день. А начала Белль этот день на кухне, как и любила. Проверив коробочку для писем, она обнаружила простенькую записку от отца, гласящую, что ее предполагаемый визит будет желанным и долгожданным. Оставив прочитанное письмо на видном месте, Белль прижала бумагу в одном углу маленькой вазочкой с розой, а затем, достав купленную ткань, принялась шить новые фартуки. Из-за высокого статуса, в ее приданом в принципе не водилось подобных вещей. Никогда даже и не предполагалось, что она будет использовать руки для работы и пачкать свои платья. Будущие герцогини не скоблили пол на кухне и не подметали лестницу.

А поднялся ли ее статус еще выше после ее замужества с Румпельштильцхеном? У него не было никаких титулов, о которых она бы знала, и он не упоминался в родословных благородных домов. Темный, казалось, довольствовался своими скромными угодьями, пустым замком и странной коллекцией реликвий. Всем этим, а еще тем, что его имя боялись произносить во всем мире. Какой тогда ожидает увидеть этот мир его жену?

Уж наверное не девчонкой в плохо сшитом фартуке и в находившихся в плачевном состоянии шелковых туфельках. Ее колени были в саже оттого, что она предалась собственной похоти на кухне, сидя рядом с очагом. Белль вздохнула и прервала свою работу по кройке и сметке ткани, чтобы взглянуть на свои ноги. 

Их медовый месяц почти закончился. Мир ожидает увидеть жену Темного хорошо одетой и уверенной в себе, как и положено по ее статусу. Белль не слишком интересовалось своим титулом и положением. После замужества она сама пересмотрела свои взгляды на одежду и стала одеваться, как ей заблагорассудится - главное, чтобы было удобно. Но она не хотела бы опозорить мужа своим видом в предстоящем путешествии.

Как должна одеваться жена мага? Ей бы следовало спросить у него самого. Как бы он не был равнодушен к стилю ее одежды, ему будет далеко не все равно, если в результате пострадает его репутация. Он, казалось, не имел ничего против, когда она ходила в город в простых платьях синих или зеленых цветов. Но это был его народ, который знал мага достаточно хорошо - ничего в его супруге не могло бы повлиять на их взгляды в отношении своего повелителя. Но для остального мира репутация Румпельштельцхена была его визитной карточкой. И эта самая репутация отнюдь не улучшится, если спутницей Темного мага вдруг станет неряшливая веселая женушка, которая едва-едва начала постигать основы красоты и стиля.

Погрузившись в шитье и свои мысли, Белль напрочь забыла про обед и традицию пить с мужем чай. И только спустя некоторое время она, наконец, вспомнила об этом. Снова мысленно вздохнув, Белль поставила чайник. Все просьбы мужа заключались только в том, чтобы жена приносила ему солому (которая, казалось, никогда не заканчивалась) и заваривала чай. Она была рада, что сейчас их отношения перешли в более свободное русло по сравнению с первыми днями их напряженной вежливости. Но это не значит, что следует забывать, с чего они начинали. 

Ей показалось, что он будет слишком занят, чтобы спуститься к полуденному чаю, поэтому Белль отнесла поднос с горячим напитком наверх. По дороге она оставила свою розу в тонкой оловянной вазе на столе в гостиной, чтобы обернуться и полюбоваться тем, как выглядит этот цветок в этом уединенном великолепии. Сначала она хотела держать розу на кухне, но там было слишком тепло, кроме того, Белль хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен видел: его подарок занял почетное место.

И не только роза. Браслет тоже ни на секунду не покидал мысли Белль, плотно облегая ее запястье. Несмотря на то, что он был скрыт рукавом, Белль чувствовала его вес и давление, которые постоянно напоминали о его наличии. Она очень надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен увидит его и осознает, что для него всегда есть место в ее мыслях.

Ожидая застать мага погруженным в свои исследования, Белль удивилась, увидев Румпельштильцхена стоящим у окна с заложенными за спину руками и всматривающимся вдаль. Украдкой она оглядела комнату, и ее опасения подтвердились: тут не все ладно. Покрытый кровью чешуйчатый кожаный сюртук был с яростью отброшен к книжным стеллажам и теперь валялся на верхней ступеньке. Вслед за ним, похоже, отправилась и банка с какой-то зеленой липкой субстанцией.

Пробираясь через осколки стекла и лужицы зеленых брызг, Белль прикусила губу. В таком состоянии ее муж был не самой приятной компанией и поэтому предпочитал оставаться в одиночестве, чтобы не расстраивать ее. Должна ли она просто оставить поднос и уйти?

\- О, дорогуша, неужели чай? - Произнес Румпельштильцхен излишне веселым голосом, но так и не повернул головы. - Благодарю.

\- Я подумала, что ты слишком занят, чтобы спуститься вниз, - Белль оставила поднос на ближайшей скамейке, радуясь, что избавилась от его тяжести. Румпельштильцхен слегка склонил голову, услышав ее слова.

\- Я... я чем-нибудь могу помочь?

В этот момент Румпельштильцхен бойко развернулся на каблуках и улыбнулся ей. Эта фальшивая улыбка заставила Белль встревожиться гораздо сильнее, чем любая вспышка гнева.

\- Ты бы хотела стать учеником мага?

\- У меня недостаточно для этого амбиций, - смех замер у нее на губах. Его переменчивое настроение тревожило ее. - Но я могу ухаживать за вещами и быть на побегушках, - она оглянулась в сторону лестницы. - А еще мыть шваброй пол.

Со звуком, мало отличающимся от рычания, Румпельштильцхен махнул рукой, и беспорядок исчез сам собой. Белль вздохнула. Какова была цена магии, такой, как эта, или такой, как ее волшебная роза? К примеру, могла ли быть ее результатом усталость, которая появилась у нее, когда девушка долго смотрела на отца через магическое зеркало? Замечал ли он это, проделывая подобные вещи, или это уже стало привычкой? Помнил ли он еще истинное назначение швабры и ведра?

\- Никогда не принимайся за уборку тут, если тебе дорога жизнь, - грубо отрезал он. - Некоторым вещам это может не понравиться.

Неуверенная, была ли это шутка или констатация факта, Белль послушно кивнула и налила чашку чая, добавив в нее две ложки сахара и каплю молока.

\- Ты сказал, магия будет исчезать?

\- Да, - было ли это оттого, что он предпочитал находиться в обществе жены, даже несмотря на такое настроение, или он просто не знал, как мягко попросить, чтобы она его оставила? Белль вздрогнула всем телом, когда он оказался позади нее. Она решила, что он собрался поднять с пола сюртук, но вместе этого он обнял ее за талию и посмотрел через ее плечо на поднос с чаем.

\- Оно... сопротивляется. После каждого прилагаемого усилия, чтобы распутать проклятье, я снова слабею! - Белль чувствовала гнев в его голосе, в его напряженной позе, в том, как его магия вызывала в ней эти непонятные ощущения, которым она быстро научилась доверять. Она не была мишенью или причиной этому и верила обещаниям мужа. Ей не стоит бояться его гнева, а он, в свою очередь, мог найти в ее обществе возможность справиться с собственной яростью.

\- Госпожа, ваш муж потерпел поражение, - он коснулся губами ее уха. - А такое бывает крайне редко.

Белль осторожно положила ложку обратно на поднос и накрыла его руку своей. Что-то в этом месте, в этой комнате, делало ее еще более чувствительной к его магии. Как правило, она не придавала особого значения ее существованию, как и звуку своего или его дыхания - того, о чем она всегда знала, но что при этом не затрагивало ее сознания. Но в этом месте, когда он сердился, Белль четко ощущала ее. Сейчас магия словно обволакивала девушку со всех сторон. Это не было похоже на объятие чьих-то рук, рук мужа, которые обхватывали ее под грудью. Магия больше напоминала лиану, обвивающую дерево - одновременно предоставляя защиту и грозя удушить.

Подобных ощущений стоило бы испугаться, находясь подальше от этой клетки, однако Румпельштильцхен никогда не станет удерживать ее насильно. Как можно сейчас было в этом усомниться? Слова, которые он говорил ей в постели, были предельно искренними. Они раскрывали перед ней беззащитную и уязвимую сторону мужа, который наслаждался ее объятиями. Эти слова не были беспечными обещаниями глупого любовника, неспособного задуматься о чувствах своей супруги. Когда Румпельштильцхен обещал ей целый мир, ее безопасность, обещал, что ее слово будет отныне законом для него, она твердо верила, что именно это он и имел в виду.

Наверное, это и к лучшему, что она не хотела заполучить себе весь мир, раз мужу пришло в голову ублажить ее, подарив розу среди зимы.

\- Если я не могу тебе помочь, - сказала она и переплела свои пальцы с его у себя на животе, - тогда можно хотя бы тебя немного отвлечь?

Немного волнуясь, она переместила его ладони к себе на грудь так, чтобы те обхватили полушария, делая свое предложение настолько откровенным, насколько это только позволяло воспитание леди.

\- Да, - рычание в голосе Румпельштильцхена сменилось теплым придыханием и облегчением. - О да.

Он не дал ей повернуться, срывая все планы девушки поцеловать мужа. Вместо этого мужчина сам покрыл поцелуями ее шею, а тем временем его правая рука нырнула между ее бедер и начала дразнить прямо через многослойные юбки. Это моментально напомнило девушке ее собственные прикосновения, ведь всего пару часов тому назад... Румпельштильцхен воспринял ее дрожь, как поощрение, поэтому приподнял юбки и прижал жену к краю стола, теребя завязки на ее панталонах. Последние все еще были влажными после ее недавнего самоудовлетворения. На какой-то миг девушка забыла, как дышать, в страхе, что маг догадается о том, что она творила без него. Как он отреагирует на то, что жена не смогла потерпеть? 

Устраивая Белль на столе, он не был нежен. Девушка ухватилась за деревянный край, чтобы удержаться и не упасть, когда мужчина рывками стянул ее панталоны до колен и перекинул юбки через левую руку, закрывая ей обзор того, чем в тот момент была занята его рука внизу. Он коснулся ее бедра и пальцами последовал за предательски текущей влагой, перемещаясь к ее источнику, заставляя жену задыхаться от ощущений, рожденных не только удовольствием. Лицо Белль пылало смущением, ведь ее застали за последствиями самоудовлетворения, но остановить его даже не пришло девушке в голову. В такой импровизации было нечто восхитительное, и даже разочарование от невозможности поцеловать мужа, оказалось на удивление притягательным.

Несколько минут Румпельштильцхен не делал ничего для собственного удовольствия, за исключением того, что терся своим затянутым в кожу телом об ее обнаженные ягодицы, время от времени неуклюже поддергивая вверх юбки, то и дело норовящие скрыть от него наготу жены. Белль решилась доверить поддерживать свой вес столешнице, а не собственным коленям, которые дрожали и слабели каждый раз, когда его пальцы легкими касаниями скользили по невероятно чувствительному местечку. Девушка старалась не думать о том, как она, должно быть, смотрится со стороны - разгоряченная, растрепанная и прижатая к столу телом собственного мужа.

\- Нравится, госпожа? Вот так? - Прерывающийся голос Румпельштильцхена по-прежнему звучал тихо. В этом почти невменяемом состоянии Белль потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать: он просил ее позволения. Разрешения взять ее, когда она открылась перед ним, словно пьяная блудница! Неужели этого было недостаточно?

\- Вот так, - согласилась она, отказываясь признавать - перед своим мужем и самой собой - что не поняла до конца, что, собственно, эти слова означают. Но даже если она и была его сокровищем, то определенно не принадлежала к тем хрупким и изящным вещицам, что хранились в лаборатории мужа и которые нужно было оборачивать в дополнительные защитные слои соломы или даже... магии.

Белль ощутила прикосновение магии к обнаженной коже сзади и попыталась не думать об этом. Колдовство Темного не поддавалось никаким описаниям и по ощущениям было именно тем, чем и было - чистой магией. Мимолетной, тонкой и тревожащей, и почему-то намного более противоречивой и запретной, чем любое из прикосновений Румпельштильцхена. Он внезапно оказался обнаженным позади нее, его кожа была успокаивающе теплой, а напряженная плоть - полностью готовой приступить к неотложному делу.

\- Наклонись-ка, дорогуша, - велел он напряженным голосом. Не в состоянии придумать ничего лучше, Белль доверилась мужу, отодвинула подальше чайный поднос и перегнулась через стол, приняв весь свой вес на локти и уложив ладони на заляпанную пятнами от зелий деревянную столешницу.

На несколько мгновений она почувствовала себя невероятно глупо, стоя перед ним в такой откровенной позе. В голове вдруг возникла нежелательная мысль: может, он просто посмеется над ее наивностью и вовсе не станет наслаждаться ею новым способом? Но когда он толкнул член между ее ног, направляя его двумя неловко поставленными пальцами, эти мысли тут же вылетели из головы. Он находился в ней, придерживая жену за бедра и юбки, чтобы не упасть самому. Это новое чувство, рожденное его вторжением, совсем не походило на все то, что испытывала девушка ранее. Она чувствовала себя целиком заполненной, и его малейшее движение заставляло чувствовать слабость в коленях, но оно не приносило ни особого удовольствия, ни дискомфорта.

"Угол, - подумала она, в то время как стол сотрясался от его поспешных толчков. - Все дело в угле проникновения". Сейчас ничто не касалось ее маленького, уязвимого и чувствительного бугорка, и ощущения были совершенно другими. Намного глубже, почти на пределе между удовольствием и болью, они были похожи на те, что она испытывала, сидя верхом на его коленях на кухне. Румпельштильцхен сейчас был скорее резким, чем грубым, и Белль намного больше нравилась уверенность его действий, чем сам акт, который казался совершенно безликим - девушка не видела его лица. Лежать, перегнувшись через стол, было неудобно, ноги болели от напряжения в попытках устоять на месте и не принимать на себя всю силу его толчков. Чайные принадлежности звонко дребезжали, а на другом краю рабочего стола некоторые из драгоценных инструментов Румпельштильцхена опасно раскачивались.

Будь она с Румпельштильцхеном в привычном положении лицом к лицу, она бы вообще не обратила на все эти мелочи никакого внимания. Сейчас же их соитие было... менее всепоглощающим. Достаточно приятным, особенно когда он находился внутри нее, и порочным, когда он прерывал ритм, потому что практически выскальзывал наружу в потоке ее соков. Должно ли было ее удовольствие быть сейчас менее ярким и всепоглощающим - ведь совсем недавно она уже пришла к кульминации с помощью собственных пальцев... Или сейчас ощущения казались такими слабыми оттого, что она жаждала их привычной близости тел, которая сама по себе была частью ее наслаждения? А, может, все дело было в том, что она была до невозможности любознательной, и ее занятой ум не позволял испытать удовольствие?

И впервые она поймала себя на мысли: как долго он продержится, прежде чем кончит? Не то чтобы она возражала, совсем нет, но ее ноги болели, а шея начала ныть, поэтому держать голову с каждой минутой было все сложнее. Сдавшись, девушка сложила руки перед собой на столе и легла на них щекой так, чтобы можно было уголком глаза наблюдать за Румпельштильхеном. Он сразу же остановился, находясь глубоко в ней, и пригладил растрепавшиеся влажные волосы, убрав дрожащими пальцами один из локонов с ее щеки.

\- М-мне остановиться? - Даже наполовину ослепленный безумной страстью, он думал о ней. Зародившаяся где-то под ребрами радость заставила девушку задохнуться. - Белль?

\- Все в порядке, - сказала она и улыбнулась. Все было действительно в порядке. Теперь, когда голову держать больше не требовалось, спине стало гораздо легче, и колени так не напрягались, - продолжай.

После сказанных слов Румпельштильцхен наклонился к ней ближе, поставив руки на стол по обе стороны от жены, и стал двигаться гораздо более медленно и сознательно. Так Белль понравилось гораздо больше. Прежде он казался таким далеким, но это положение было похоже на объятья, угол проникновения при толчках тоже изменился, и впервые за все это время девушка почувствовала желание двигаться ему навстречу, продлевая собственное удовольствие. Это заставило его кончить почти сразу. Последние толчки были уверенными и требовательными, прежде чем мужчину настиг оргазм. С приглушенным вскриком он сильно прижался к ней. Едва успев покинуть ее тело, муж сгреб Белль в охапку со стола, развернул и крепко прижал к себе, опаляя тяжелым дыханием висок. Девушка жалась к нему, испытывая глупую щенячью радость, в который раз мечтая о том, чтобы высокий воротник его одежды не мешал ей прижиматься лицом к изгибу его шеи и целовать обнаженную кожу. Те моменты, когда они находились так близко друг к другу, казалось, были единственным, что имело значение в этом мире. По крайней мере, для Белль. Разве не этого она хотела? Чтобы он хоть ненадолго забылся, отвлекаясь от мыслей о своей долгой и страшной жизни. Делало ли подобное времяпровождение его настолько же невероятно счастливым? Ох, она надеялась, что да.

Со спущенными до колен штанами, Румпельштильцхен подобно ей растерял остатки собственного достоинства, поэтому Белль особо не возражала против своих свалившихся панталон и перекрученных юбок. Несмотря на боль во всем теле, она готова была радостно расхохотаться оттого, что муж был с ней так откровенен: не выискивал в тревоге признаков ее одобрения и удовольствия, будто стремясь их заработать. Сможет ли он научить супругу чему-нибудь, что на данный момент она даже не сможет представить, что нечто подобное может происходить между мужчиной и женщиной?

\- А мужчины бывают распутными? - Поинтересовалась она, когда они разомкнули объятия, поспешно поправляя свою одежду и робко улыбаясь друг другу. На этот раз она позавидовала его магии, потому что ее нижнее белье находилось совсем в плачевном состоянии. Придется сходить к себе и переодеться. Тем временем Румпельштильцхен привел себя в прежний безукоризненный вид одним-единственным взмахом руки.

\- Полагаю, что да, - сказал он, обняв жену рукой и потянулся, чтобы подвинуть к ним поближе поднос с чаем. Он потягивал чай, а затем, видя, что она не принесла чашку для себя, протянул ей свою. Белль смущенно приняла ее и сделала небольшой глоток, избегая касаться сколотого края на ободке чашки. На ее вкус чай был слишком сладким и уже остыл, но во рту настолько пересохло, что она сделала еще один глоток, после чего вернула чашку обратно. Муж отпустил девушку с явной неохотой, когда она направилась к стулу, чтобы сесть.

\- Ты ведь скажешь мне, дорогуша, - спросил Румпештильцхен, пряча лицо за чашкой, - если я стану излишне навязчивым?

\- Я же говорила, что скажу, - уже тоскуя по той уверенности, которую он демонстрировал буквально минуту назад, Белль распустила свой безнадежно растрепанный хвост на голове и разгладила волосы как можно более аккуратно, при этом внимательно оглядывая комнату.

\- Я надеюсь, ты тоже скажешь мне, если я буду слишком навязчивой. Уверена, что жене не положено иметь такого большого... - Она прикусила язык прежде, чем закончить праздную мысль, но позже, когда Румпельштильцхен фыркнул от смеха прямо себе в чашку, пожалела, что не продолжила фразу.

\- Члена?

\- Количества развлечений! - Смутившись, она кинула в него своей бархатной ленточкой и увидела, как маг проворно ее поймал неестественно быстрым движением левой руки.

\- Ты такая хорошенькая, когда краснеешь, - заявил он, засовывая ленту себе куда-то под камзол и поглядывая на нее с нахальным торжеством. Ее бы ни капли не удивило, если бы он при этом показал жене язык, как проказливый мальчишка. - И ты носишь мой подарок, - добавил он, отставив чашку и сделав несколько шагов, оказался рядом с ней и поймал девушку за левое запястье. - Прекрасно, - произнес мужчина и поднял ее рукав, чтобы полюбоваться на тонкий золотой браслет. Белль обрадовалась тому, что решила надеть украшение, наслаждаясь явным удовольствием мужа. Румпельштильцхен держал ее руку так, чтобы ее пальцы лежали поверх его пальцев, и внимательно изучал, как смотрится золотой браслет на фоне девичьей кожи.

\- Ты любишь золото, не так ли? Я имею в виду, ты находишь его красивым? - Поправилась Белль. Она говорила не о жадности Румпельштильцхена, а о чувственном наслаждении, которое испытывал Темным от работы с золотой нитью.

\- Полагаю, что да, - ответил Румпельштильцхен и склонил голову набок с таким видом, будто бы этот вопрос нуждается в детальном рассмотрении. - Золото, шелк и мою жену, - он мягко улыбнулся. - У меня изысканные вкусы.

Будет ли она когда-нибудь в состоянии устоять и не покраснеть от его очередных мелких провокаций? Его поддразнивания и откровенная лесть заставляли щеки пылать, а саму ее чувствовать себя неловко, но и то, и другое определенно доставляло девушке радость. Белль не заботило, считал ли ее красивой весь окружающий мир. Но вот муж. Ей очень хотелось, чтобы он любовался ею.

\- Без зеркала твоя жена похожа на стог сена, - сказала Белль, вставая, когда Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее руку. - Лотте было бы достаточно одного взгляда на мои волосы, чтобы начать ругаться.

Румпельштильцхен воздержался от язвительного замечания в сторону горничной, но поджал губы, отходя обратно к открытому окну. Проведенное с женой время существенно не повлияло на настроение мага, хотя его хрупкость исчезла, уступая место знакомой Белль усталости. Девушке стало любопытно, каково это - устать от всего мира?

\- Тебе будет лучше, если ты прекратишь работу над выявлением проклятия?

Она присоединилась к нему у окна, несмотря на холод, и наслаждалась тем неосознанным движением, которым он обнял ее за плечи, привлекая к себе, будто бы она была его частью. 

\- Я беспокоилась.

\- В этом мире не так много магии, которая может сравниваться с моей, - в его голосе было гораздо меньше нежности, чем в его легком объятии. - Это проклятье насмехается надо мною своей невозможностью, - процедил он сквозь зубы, наблюдая за зимним пейзажем за окном.

Белль не знала, что на это ответить. Да и какие такие знания она могла предложить мужу в алхимии или колдовстве? Не говоря уже о том, что и экспертом по чересчур ранимой гордости мужа она тоже вовсе не являлась, разве что за помощь могло бы сойти то, что она лежала на столе. Что ж, если так, то она только рада помочь. То, что он и в таком настроении был не против общества жены, заставило девушку ощутить такую гордость за свое достижение, какую было просто невозможно выразить словами. Прикрыв глаза, она расслабленно прижалась к нему, ухватившись за складку на спине его длинного сюртука.

\- Моя женушка устала?

\- Немного, - Белль стало интересно, если она попросит, пойдет ли он вместе с ней в постель? Девушке хотелось ненадолго прилечь, но одновременно с этим не хотелось покидать его, когда она чувствовала себя настолько желанной.

\- Какая досада! Кажется, у нас гости.

Последнее слово было сопровождено легким толчком, от которого Белль открыла глаза. Прежде, чем она поняла его замечание, Румпельштильцхен кивнул в сторону дороги, лежащей за границей замка. Белль едва ли могла что-либо различить через мрачный туман, спускающийся с гор, но ее зрение по сравнению с его было гораздо слабее. Через несколько мгновений Белль все же увидела черную карету, запряженную четверкой лошадей, и двух стражников по бокам от нее.

Посетитель!

\- Я... мы... я не могу предстать в таком виде!

Белль было стыдно, что ее первые мысли касались внешнего вида, но как бы то ни было, она - жена Румпельштильцхена и хозяйка замка! Было бы настоящим позором показаться перед нежданным посетителем с вымазанными сажей коленками и соломой вместо волос.

\- Я должна сменить платье, расчесаться и...

Пронзительный смех Румпельштильцхена заставил ее резко вскинуться, не зная, обижаться ли на него за отсутствие сочувствия или просто рассмеяться над собственной паникой.

\- Тебе нет нужды беспокоиться из-за нее, - хмыкнул Румпельштильцхен, пальцем указывая на показавшуюся вдалеке карету. - Но как пожелаешь, дорогуша, как пожелаешь.

Он вытащил из-за пазухи бархатную ленточку и покачал ею у жены перед глазами. Его лицо выражало шутливое негодование, но смешинки в глазах выглядели вовсе не добрыми. Белль понадобилось несколько мгновений, полных негодования и разочарования, прежде чем осознать, что его злоба была направлена на посетителя, в то время как жене он просто делал одолжение.

Даже не так - он вел себя, как её покровитель, и впервые с того самого утра после их брачной ночи, когда супруг дразнил её насчет крови на её сорочке, Белль действительно почувствовала неприязнь к мужу. Выхватив ленточку из его рук и прикусив язык, чтобы не выплеснуть собственное раздражение, но и не сумев его скрыть, Белль жестом указала на помятое платье и запятнанные тапочки, разведя руки, чтобы очертить масштаб проблемы.

\- Ты мог бы помочь, - пожаловалась она, но в ответ муж лишь изобразил ошеломленное восклицание, прижав руки к сердцу.

\- Сокровище моё, неужели ты хочешь, чтобы я использовал магию? Позолотил лилию? Насытил ароматом розу? Полноте! - Румпельштильцхен с улыбкой погрозил ей пальцем.

\- Ах вот как! - Белль прищурилась и, быстро развернувшись, выбежала из комнаты. Она боялась, что слова, недостойные леди, вот-вот сорвутся с её губ. Красавица не примет посетителя, будучи похожей на посудомойку. Совершенно точно - нет. Позже, когда будет время, она выскажет мужу все, что думает о его поведении.

Белль приложила все усилия, чтобы не поддаться глупой панике. Она выбрала чистую одежду и быстро ополоснулась в ванной. Вряд ли Румельштильцхен хотел обидеть её своим безразличием. Он не мог знать о тех бесконечно долгих часах, которые провели гувернантки, втолковывая Белль о важности гостеприимства, правильной осанке и сотне других неуловимых жестов, которыми жена должна выказать поддержку деловым интересам своего супруга или его политическим амбициям. Изолировав себя от мира, он наверняка и не подозревал о других обязанностях жены, которые требовались от девушки с положением Белль, кроме ведения хозяйства и рождения наследников. О, ей было позволено досконально изучать науки, но считалось, что это - лишь ненужное развлечение, которое она оставит за ненадобностью, как только она станет женой и матерью.

Что плохого в том, что она хочет выглядеть лучше перед встречей с гостем? Белль пыталась рассмотреть свое отражение в окне, когда закалывала волосы булавками, но было еще слишком светло. Ей вдруг показалось безответственным позволять волосам завиваться, как тем вздумается. Поскольку девушка ничего не могла сделать, чтобы заставить волосы выглядеть опрятными, она решила оставить прическу в стиле художественной небрежности, надеясь, что та не делала её похожей на ребенка. Но их гостьей была женщина, дама, явно занимающая высокое положение в свете! Вот она-то уж точно поняла бы, почему Белль была так зла на Румпельштильцхена!

Хотя, конечно же, ни одна добропорядочная жена не продемонстрировала бы свое раздражение в присутствии гостьи. Белль попыталась взять в себя в руки, когда, одновременно встревоженная и возбужденная, услышала стук в двери. Прислушиваясь к приглушенным голосам внизу, девушка глубоко вздохнула и начала спускаться по лестнице, чтобы присоединиться к мужу. Она не торопилась, так как не желала появиться запыхавшейся и с раскрасневшимися щеками. Скорей всего, они будут в большом зале - где же еще следует принимать гостей? Ей стоит присоединиться к ним и не извиняться за опоздание, так как, в конце концов, визит был нанесен без положенного предупреждения.

Когда Белль пересекла мраморный холл, то различила два голоса. Первый, несомненно, принадлежал мужу, второй - женщине. Женщина смеялась приятным, уверенным смехом. Выходит, она не боялась Темного мага? Это было необычно, и девушка, пытаясь преодолеть нервозность, твердой походкой направилась к дверям, которые, как всегда, сами распахнулись перед ней.

Ее муж стоял у камина. Одна его рука элегантно покоилась на спинке кресла. Женщина восседала во главе стола, и её кресло было повернуто к камину. Первым впечатлением Белль было обилие черного цвета - незнакомка была одета в него от аккуратной шляпки с короткой вуалью до кончиков начищенных сапог. Её одеяния были сшиты из дорогого материала.

\- А, - воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, протянув девушке руку и жестом указывая ей присоединиться, заняв место подле него напротив незнакомки в черном. Женщина, в свою очередь, не сделала ни малейшего движения, чтобы встать, но забросила ногу на ногу и доброжелательно улыбнулась Белль, когда та несмело остановилась возле мужа.

Белль сразу заметила, что женщина была красива. Вуаль могла бы быть как знаком скорби, так и данью моде, и девушка была не уверена, какая из догадок является верной. Платье было пошито из шелка и атласа и украшено драгоценными камнями так же, как и серебряное ожерелье на шее гостьи, и многочисленные перстни на ее пальцах. На ее губах была помада, лицо - припудрено, и Белль вспомнила слова мужа, сказанные в башне. Позолоченная лилия. Как и чересчур идеальная роза на столе, чрезмерные усилия женщины подчеркнуть естественную красоту почему-то только ухудшили её внешность. Вместо того, чтобы быть очаровательной без искусственного шика и глянца, с ними незнакомка представляла собой лишь холодное подобие истинной красоты.

Чтобы не показаться навязчивой и пытаясь не разглядывать женщину слишком откровенно, Белль перевела взгляд на Румпельштильцхена, который бесстрастно наблюдал за лицом гостьи. Его пальцы более плотно сжались вокруг руки жены. Девушка собиралась попросить супруга представить их, когда эта позолоченная лилия с отточенной грацией поднялась с кресла и снова растянула алые губы в улыбке.

\- Румпель, - протянула она, издав мелодичный легкий смешок, который оттенил ледяной взгляд, подаренный Белль. Незнакомка с ног до головы окинула новоявленную хозяйку замка оценивающим взглядом - одежду, прическу, фигуру, уделяя внимание малейшим деталям её внешности и формируя о ней собственное впечатление - так же, как в свою очередь поступила за мгновение до этого сама Белль.

\- Надеюсь, это не твоя застенчивая невеста? - улыбка женщины стала еще шире, демонстрируя ряд безукоризненных белых зубов - Белль довелось встречать такие разве что у фарфоровых кукол. - Я слышала, она вроде бы была принцессой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Laikin394  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	41. Вдовствующая королева

Напряженный смешок Румпельштильцхена прервал молчание, но, казалось, ничто не могло стереть самодовольную ухмылку, игравшую на губах незнакомки.

\- Моя дорогая, это Королева Реджина, не так давно ставшая вдовой Короля Леопольда.

Сделав реверанс, Белль крепко сжала пальцами руку Румпельштильцхена, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Она часто думала, что подобные формальности для того и были придуманы, чтобы помочь избежать серьезных политических ошибок и оставить несколько минут на раздумья. Жена доброго короля Леопольда, мачеха принцессы Белоснежки. Девушка раньше не особо интересовалась делами ее родного королевства - земель Короля Георга. Но что насчет земель Румпельштильцхена?

\- Ваше Величество, - послушно промолвила она, опустив взгляд и полностью сосредоточившись на стоявшем рядом муже. Если он и ждал от нее чего-то, а это, определенно, было именно так, то она все равно не знала, как именно она должна сейчас себя вести. Значит, следует проявить бдительность.

\- Моя жена, леди Белль, - представил Румпельштильцхен, отпуская руку красавицы. - Новость о смерти короля просто ужасна, - добавил он, как только королева удостоила Белль милостивого благосклонного кивка. Девушке стало любопытно, была ли ее улыбка столь же искусно нарисована на лице, как и медовые тени, безупречно наложенные на веки?

\- Вдовство тебе к лицу, как я погляжу.

Он вот так говорил с королевой? У Белль перехватило дыхание от потрясения, но она смогла это скрыть, сохранив хладнокровное выражение лица. Румпельштильцхен говорил со всеми так, как ему заблагорассудится! Да и кто мог бы помешать ему?

\- Это было тяжкое испытание, - произнесла Королева, и ее улыбка мгновенно растаяла, - но жизнь должна продолжаться. Никогда не думала, что увижу тебя женатым, - добавила она игриво-возмущенным тоном. Если Реджина и возражала против того, как разговаривал с ней Румпельштильцхен, то ничем этого не выдала. - Я думала, ты не из тех, кто когда-нибудь вообще женится, - она вновь посмотрела Белль в лицо, и девушка, не моргнув глазом, встретилась взглядом с Королевой, внимательно слушая ее слова, но ничего не произнося в ответ.

\- Бедняжечка. Я прекрасно знаю, каково быть проданной... мужчине, который гораздо старше тебя.

\- Уверена, я не тот человек, кто посмеет говорить королеве о долге настоящей леди, - ответила Белль с вежливой улыбкой. Отец всегда учил ее тому, что когда не знаешь, что сказать, лучше не говорить ничего, лучше думать головой. Существовало тысячи способов ничего не говорить и при этом не молчать. - Нам будет не хватать короля Леопольда, Ваше Величество.

\- Да, - Королева прекрасно умела разговаривать ни о чем, однако никто не учил ее при этом прятать взгляд, отчего Белль заметила промелькнувшую в нем ярость и злость. Девушка припомнила оттенок удовольствия в голосе мужа, когда он назвал Королеву "вдовой". Сейчас Темный наблюдал за ними обеими, не демонстрируя ничего, кроме оживленного интереса к развитию беседы. - А предательство Белоснежки лишь усугубило скорбь и горе народа. Поэтому я и приехала сегодня.

Лицо Белль все же выдало ее: девушке не удалось скрыть своего удивления. Она встречала Белоснежку, когда они еще были детьми, а вдовствующий Король Леопольд находился в поисках новой супруги. Поговаривали, что он искал по всему миру хорошую маму для своей Снежки. Истинная Принцесса и наследница благородного Леопольда... было практически невозможно представить ее, замешанной в измене и предательстве. Белль помнила круглолицую, улыбающуюся девочку с прекрасными темными волосами и смеющимися глазами. Она помнила, как завидовала умению старшей подруги танцевать с более взрослыми мальчиками и не путаться в собственных ногах.

\- Предательство? - Румпельштильцхен отошел от Белль, и она ощутила приступ паники. Он же не уйдет из комнаты? Он не может оставить ее наедине с женщиной, которая была давно знакома с магом - назвать его уменьшительным прозвищем, подумать только! - и вела себя в замке, как в собственном доме (чего до сих пор не могла позволить себе сама Белль).

\- Белоснежка? Изнеженная принцесса, в которой все королевство души не чает?

\- Она коварная обманщица! - провозгласила Королева. Ее взгляд проводил Румпельштильцхена до края стола, где он остановился и обернулся к ней, сузив глаза. Он выглядел так, словно собрался внезапно атаковать собеседницу - вскочить на стол и, преодолев это расстояние с нечеловеческой скоростью, наброситься на нее. Во рту у Белль пересохло, но Румпельштильцхен не предпринимал никаких действий. Он просто стоял, свободно держа руки по бокам, и, не моргая, смотрел на Королеву. - Но ей не под силу стать выше закона!

\- И все же она избежала правосудия, как я погляжу? Слишком быстро вывернулась из твоих рук, словно маленькая скользкая рыбешка, не так ли?

Румпельштильцхен игриво пошевелил пальцами обеих рук, вытянутых перед собой. Реджина будто ощетинилась и уже уперлась ногами в пол, намереваясь встать, но Румпельштильцхен удержал ее взмахом руки.

\- Ну, она твоя добыча, дорогуша. Не проси в этом помощи у Темного. Я занят.

\- Занят собственной "добычей", я полагаю? - Насмешка Королевы отразила истинное отвращение, даже гнев, прежде чем женщине удалось нацепить на лицо маску надменного неодобрения. Белль не успела отойти, и властная женская рука покровительственно обняла ее за плечи. Реджина встала, и теперь стало заметно, что она была намного выше самой Белль, к тому же ее рост подчеркивали высокие каблуки, и девушка почувствовала, как задыхается в этих "материнских" объятьях.

\- Постыдился бы, - Белль ощутила не только объятия Королевы, но и исходящую от нее магию.

Эта магия не была похожа на непостижимое могущество Румпельштильцхена, которое будто бы являлось продолжением его причудливой личности, но все равно не узнать ее было невозможно. Белль ощутила легкое покалывание на коже, отчего по всему телу неприятной волной пробежались мурашки. Магия окутывала Королеву, как маленький вихрь или пчелиный рой - плотно замкнутый и могущественный. Живой.

\- По крайней мере, ты не запер ее в подземельях, - Реджина слегка фыркнула. - Он любит такие мелкие забавы, дорогая. Думаю, вы уже это и сами поняли?

Послав своему мужу умоляющий взгляд, Белль увидела, как потеплели его глаза, а на губах заиграла одобрительная улыбка. Она почувствовала рядом с собой ведьму, и Румпельштильцхен был доволен женой. Интересно, чего теперь он ждал от нее?

\- Могу ли я предложить вам чаю, Ваше Величество? - Белль сделала попытку взять ситуацию хоть под какой-то контроль. Девушке была не по душе роль мышки, с которой играют сразу два кота. - У меня есть восхитительные свежие пирожные.

\- О, благодарю, - Реджина вытащила из рукава веер и снова грациозно опустилась на свое место. Место Румпельштильцхена, решительно напомнила себе Белль, повернувшись в сторону двери, ведущей к лестнице на кухню. - Гостеприимство в этом замке - это что-то новенькое.

\- Муж мой? - Белль старалась, чтобы он мог прочитать по ее лицу, как она нуждается в его помощи и подсказке, но если Румпельштильхен и заметил это, то предпочел не отвечать на ее отчаянный призыв. За спиной она услышала щелчок, с которым Королева раскрыла веер.

\- Чай, конечно, - согласился он, хотя голос его звучал так же натянуто и формально, как и в первые дни их брака. - Возможно, ты займешься этим, пока я буду выяснять, чего же на самом деле хочет наша гостья?

Испытывая некоторое облегчение, Белль выскользнула из комнаты и, услышав возмущенный смешок Королевы, поспешила в сторону кухни вниз по прохладным ступеням. Румпельштильцхен и его гостья казались старыми знакомыми и хорошими приятелями. С другой стороны, каждый из них отзывался о другом с такой неприкрытой ненавистью, что становилось совершенно очевидно - дружбой там и не пахло. Белль вовсе не хотела, чтобы ее использовали, словно оружие против мужа, в бою, правила которого она совершенно не понимала. Королева же, совершенно не таясь, обращалась с ней, как кошка с мышкой, но правила приличия удерживали Белль от достойного ответа монаршей особе. 

Правила приличия, а более всего твердая уверенность в том, что Румпельштильцхен не хотел бы демонстрировать другим свой счастливый брак. Монстр, чья жена обрела счастье, казался в таком свете менее чудовищным и... Он наверняка не стал бы раскрываться перед остальными с такой стороны, поэтому его жена должна быть тихой, словно мышка, и при этом ничем не выдать жестокости мужа. Сейчас же, убедившись в их вражде, красавица предпочла бы оказаться на стороне Румпельштильцхена, но из нее сейчас вряд ли получится надежный союзник, ведь она даже одевалась в спешке и оказалась совершенно не готова к подобной встрече.

Белль достала серебряный чайный сервиз. В ожидании, пока закипит чайник, она нервно полировала чашку своим рукавом. Усилия незнакомки высказать ей свое сочувствие, расстроили девушку больше, чем холодный остроумный ответ Румпельштильцхена. Возможно, Королева и вышла замуж за нелюбимого и нежеланного человека, хотя девушке было трудно понять, почему им оказался грустный и умный король Леопольд. Но Белль и сама заключила сделку, и - хвала небесам! - тем самым спасла целую провинцию!

Искаженное отражение в серебряном чайнике только сильнее расстроило девушку: волосы были опрятными, если не считать непослушно рассыпавшихся по плечам локонов. Но было очевидно, что она не ухаживала за ними, как должно. Возможно, именно такое впечатление Румпельштильцхен и хотел произвести - бедная, растрепанная, маленькая жена, которая не пользуется услугами горничной и не носит фамильных украшений - но Белль чувствовала, что он хочет, чтобы она сошлась лицом к лицу с этой женщиной, как с каким-то сильным и опасным врагом. Неужели маг ничего не знает о главном женском оружии?

Но как он мог не знать о нем, сидя с Королевой Реджиной, нагло занявшей его место за столом и безупречной с головы до ног, излучающей силу и самообладание?

Нет, Белль, может быть, и не принцесса, но она и не серая мышка. Тот факт, что она, хозяйка дома, собирается сама прислуживать гостю, потому что у нее не было слуг, задевал ее гораздо меньше, чем видимое безразличие Румпельштильцхена к тому затруднительному положению, в которое он ее поставил.

Они еще об этом поговорят, решила девушка, с огромной осторожностью поднимаясь по лестнице с тяжелым подносом. Поспешно покидая зал в прошлый раз, она оставила двери открытыми и теперь могла слышать громкие голоса мага и Реджины, погруженных в занимательную дискуссию. Подслушать их разговор оказалось не так уж и сложно - стоило лишь задержать дыхание и замедлить шаг, чтобы сервиз не дребезжал во время подъема.

\- Тебя видели, - настаивала Королева. - Ее смерть имеет твою метку.

Белль не расслышала ответ мужа, потому что в гневе вместо перехода на крик он имел привычку понижать голос и редко вообще разговаривал громко, если уж на то пошло.

\- Просто помни, что власть в этих землях есть не у тебя одного, - холодно предупредила Реджина. - Если ты зайдешь слишком далеко, то последствия не заставят себя ждать.

\- Звучит так, будто эта самая "другая власть" любой ценой хочет оказаться как можно дальше от смерти нашей общей знакомой, - ответил Румпельштильцхен со злорадным удовольствием. - Насколько я знаю, смерть Короля Леопольда на твоей совести. Змея, не так ли? Когда я отнимаю жизнь, мадам, то не устраиваю такого беспорядка.

Повисло напряженное молчание - разговор зашел в тупик. Белль глубоко вздохнула и ступила в комнату вместе с тяжелым подносом в руках.

Реджина фыркнула и элегантно оперлась о край стола неподалеку от прялки, покуда Румпельштильцхен занялся своим любимым делом - крутить колесо и тянуть пряжу. Но по жесткому выражению его лица и напряженной линии плеч, Белль догадалась, что он так поступил, чтобы не стиснуть этими самыми руками тонкую холеную шею посетительницы. Он был в ярости!

\- Когда берешь жену, Румпель, ее не принято превращать в свою прислугу, - Реджина чуть отодвинулась, позволяя Белль поставить поднос на край стола. - Прости, дорогая. Если бы я знала, я бы не стала настаивать.

"У женщины чудесный голос", - подумалось Белль, даже если она и говорила чрезмерно медовым тоном, чтобы казаться искренней. И ее глубокий смех мог бы звучать очень мило.

\- Магия - прекрасная служанка, - улыбнулась Белль, взглянув при этом в сторону Румпельштильцхена, который отвернулся, чтобы скрыть ответную улыбку. - Но нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы принести поднос для гостя, Ваше Величество.

Девушка поставила три чашки и блюдца, стараясь, чтобы ее движения были уверенными и точными. Она не предаст мужа в его стремлении к уединению, но и играть роль дрожащей жертвы определенно не станет.

\- Вынуждена признаться, кухонные хлопоты для меня пока еще в новинку.

\- Я сама предпочитаю конюшни, - заговорщически сказала королева, и Белль улыбнулась, наливая чай и выкладывая на блюдце пирожные.

\- Не хотите ли присесть, Ваше Величество?

\- Нет, благодарю. Ваш муж прячется в том углу. Я останусь здесь и присмотрю за ним.

Она приняла чашку из рук Белль, которая поставила тарелку около Королевы в конце стола и отошла в сторону, чтобы наполнить следующую чашку.

\- Муж?

\- Нет, - коротко отрезал Румпельштильцхен, и Белль стало интересно, так ли уж была не права их гостья. Возможно, он действительно спрятался за прялкой, предоставив своей жене самой справиться со сложившейся ситуацией? Ну хорошо. У Белль было достаточно опыта, чтобы знать - чаще всего гости и хозяева отставляют в сторону вражду и дела, чтобы выпить чай.

Не желая вступать в разговор с Королевой, Белль скромно стояла со своей чашкой и блюдцем в руке и играла роль внимательной хозяйки. Реджина, со своей стороны, внимательно следила за Румпельштильцхеном, как и обещала. Она ему ни капельки не доверяла, несмотря на фамильярность их отношений и отсутствие благоговения перед ним.

Пока посетительница наблюдала за Румпельштильцхеном, тот крутил колесо, оскорбляя ее своим деланным равнодушием и незаинтересованностью. Белль искренне надеялась, что отнюдь не со всеми посетителями он бывает столь невежлив. Но и Королева ничем не разрядила напряжение, утверждая, что маг приложил свою руку к убийству, даже наоборот. Он, бесспорно, мог совершить убийство, но тогда, скорее всего, кричал бы об этом на каждом углу, а не скрывал. Проведя с ним бок о бок целый месяц, даже защищенная от темной стороны его натуры и проводимых им сделок, Белль узнала о муже достаточно, чтобы понять и предсказать его поведение в некоторых ситуациях. Разве Реджина не знает его столь же хорошо? Или она намеренно пытается вывести его из себя?

Медленно надкусывая свое пирожное, Белль попыталась сделать это как можно изысканнее, не забывая о привитых ей манерах. Однако делать это стоя оказалось весьма затруднительно, к тому же она пыталась постоянно держать в поле зрения тех, кто находился вместе с ней в одной комнате. Она почувствовала, что голодна, почти до дурноты, и вспомнила, что ничего сегодня не ела, кроме все тех же пирожных, составивших ее завтрак. Здесь, в Темном Замке, было очень просто потерять чувство времени, но сегодня все прочее заглушил голос плоти, и Белль стало стыдно.

\- Вы скучаете по дому, Леди Белль?

Оставив на своей тарелке недоеденное пирожное, как того требовал этикет в знатных домах, Реджина вернула блюдце на поднос и взяла свою чашку.

\- Конечно, - ответила Белль, не подумав, но удержала себя от дальнейших высказываний. Девушке просто необходимо было поесть - ей нужно сохранять ясность ума, если Румпельштильцхен собирался и дальше предоставлять супруге отвечать их венценосной гостье в одиночку! 

\- Я слышала, что ваши земли - одни из самых прекрасных, - неторопливая светская беседа давалась Королеве намного легче, чем того хотелось бы Белль. У нее не возникало необходимости в таком общении с Румпельштильцхеном. В их разговорах все слова имели значение. - Прозрачные и бездонные озера, густые леса.

\- Да, они и правда очень живописны, - согласилась Королева, заинтересованная в этой беседе не больше самой Белль. - Конечно же, мы всегда будем рады видеть вас у нас в гостях. Из Летнего Дворца открывается потрясающий вид на все королевство.

Белль потупила взгляд, ей не нужно было изображать скромность.

\- Я не любительница придворной жизни, Ваше Величество, - сказала она.

\- И к тому же только что вышла замуж, - вставил Румпельштильцхен. - Даже не пытайся выманить ее отсюда, Ваше Величество. На самом деле, - он грациозно вскочил со стула и сократил между ними дистанцию несколькими длинными шагами, - ты прерываешь наш медовый месяц.

Он положил ладонь на талию Белль, и его прикосновение было как никогда нежным, но все остальное тело было напряжено, выказывая явное недовольство вторжением незваной гостьи. Девушка с трудом могла себе представить, что видела Королева - какой незначительной она смотрелась подле мужа, как его черные ногти слегка впились в ее платье...

\- Ни один муж не скажет тебе за такое спасибо, как ты думаешь?

Напудренный нос Реджины сморщился в отвращении, и она снова обратилась к Белль.

\- Зато многие жены _сказали бы_ , - холодно возразила она. Оробевшая Белль уставилась на носки идеальных сапожек Королевы. - Обращайся с ней хорошо, Румпель. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как люди называют тех, кто глумится над женщинами.

\- Думаю, ты вскоре поймешь, что моя жена способна сама говорить за себя, - негромко произнес Румпельштильцхен. - А теперь, может, тебе стоит проводить нашу гостью к выходу, дорогая? Мы же не можем позволить ей и дальше прерывать нашу семейную идиллию, не так ли?

Хотя слова были произнесены мягко, это был, без сомнения, приказ, дававший Белль право изгнать эту женщину из их дома, при этом не выходя за границы приличия. Она сумела изобразить для Королевы виноватую улыбку. Реджина в ответ чуть заколебалась, но все же ответила девушке тем же. Взгляд, которым она же наградила Румпельштильцхена, пылал едва сдерживаемой яростью.

\- У меня нет никаких шансов убедить тебя все-таки заключить сделку, касающуюся Белоснежки? - Румпельштильцхен даже не стал утруждать себя ответом на этот вопрос, вместо этого он снова вернулся к своей прялке и притворился, что Королевы и вовсе нет в замке. 

\- Отлично. Я все равно проезжала мимо. Признаю, что ошарашена тем, что слухи все же оказались правдивыми. Принцесса или нет, она слишком хороша для тебя. С другой стороны, - добавила она с коротким жестоким смешком, - кто бы не был?

Реджина держалась как настоящая королева, в этом не было никаких сомнений. Бросив через плечо обеспокоенный взгляд на Румпельштильцхена, который лишь стиснул зубы и ничего не ответил на прощальную остроту, Белль поспешила вслед за женщиной в мраморный холл. Королева забрала пару идеальных лаковых перчаток и зонтик со столика. Двери в большой зал захлопнулись за Белль, будто подводя итоговую черту в разговоре.

\- Вы и вправду отвлекаете его, дитя, - сказала гостья, натягивая перчатку с преувеличенно медленной и изящной осторожностью. - Я надеюсь, хотя бы сделка, которая заманила тебя в ловушку, стоила того?

\- Вполне стоила, - уклончиво ответила Белль. - Мне жаль, что ваш визит не удался, Ваше Величество, - добавила она, чувствуя, что должна прилагать больше усилий, чтобы вести себя вежливо по отношению к своему первому гостю.

\- О, я бы так не сказала, дорогая, - надевая вторую перчатку, Королева на миг улыбнулась чуть теплее. - Вы не проводите меня до моей кареты?

\- Да, - неуверенно ответила Белль. Женщина хотела провести в ее обществе больше времени - и это после того, как они с ее мужем обменялись взаимными оскорблениями? - Конечно.

У Королевы не может быть никакого искреннего интереса к делам провинциалки, пусть даже и благородных кровей. Зато у нее есть все причины шпионить за таким могущественным человеком, как Румпельштильцхен. И подобно ее идеальной красоте, ее материнская забота была иллюзией. Белль чувствовала себя неуютно один на один с ней, но Румпельштильцхен предоставил ей полную свободу действий, так что... Он или безоговорочно доверяет жене или, наоборот, решил испытать ее. Что ж, она пройдет это испытание!

Белль казалось, что облаченные в черное рыцари Королевы будут ожидать прямо у дверей замка, но с удивлением обнаружила, что они находились снаружи, за воротами.

\- Они боятся подходить ближе, - усмехнулась Реджина, видя, как нахмурилась девушка при виде отсутствия чувства долга у охраны. - Глупо, не правда ли? 

\- Похоже, все боятся заходить внутрь, - произнесла Белль, стараясь тщательно соблюдать нейтралитет. Она увидела, что кони телохранителей терпеливо дожидались позади черной кареты. Они нервничали и били копытами, но, что удивительно для таких могучих животных, не были привязаны.

\- Вы давно знакомы с моим мужем, Ваше Величество?

\- Достаточно давно. И раньше я не замечала у него особого интереса к семейной жизни и браку. Равно как вообще к чему-либо, кроме его драгоценных сделок. Надеюсь, моя дорогая, они не внушают тебе ужас?

Белль сдержала свой порыв защитить мужа и поймала взгляд Королевы, искоса брошенный на девушку. Постепенно они спускались вниз по тропинке, окруженной высокими сугробами. Королева заметила, как собеседница закусила губу и нахмурилась. Из этого Реджина, казалось, сделала какие-то свои выводы. И это настоящая политика, подумала Белль. При этой мысли нервное возбуждение, ни на минуту не отпускавшее красавицу, достигло своего пика. Все это были политические игры, и здесь важно было не показать виду, насколько взволнованной и напуганной она на самом деле себя чувствовала.

\- Полагаю, все дело в сыновьях, - сказала Королева, заботливо положив руку на плечи Белль. - Все мужчины жаждут стать отцами. Полагаю, это произойдет скоро и с тобой, верно?

Они подошли к воротам и остановились, ожидая, когда те распахнутся. Воспользовавшись заминкой, Реджина отпустила Белль и взяла девушку за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть ей в глаза. Так обычно делала Рен, когда хотела услышать правдивый ответ. Белль стало интересно, не была ли случайно тут замешана какая-то неизвестная ей доселе магия?

\- Да. Я думаю, уже совсем скоро. Замечательно! Моя дорогая, если Вам когда-либо понадобится совет или помощь, только назовите мое имя в зеркале. Я Вас обязательно услышу.

Отпустив подбородок Белль, Королева прошествовала через распахнутые ворота. Все шестеро рыцарей замерли на своих местах и вытянулись в струнку по краям дороги.

\- Эм... спасибо, - крикнула ей вслед Белль, пораженная всем этим диалогом. Местами забота и сочувствие ведьмы казались лишенными фальши (в особенности ее возмущение при виде Белль). Что-то более глубокое, скрытое под слоем пудры и краски на губах, намного более искреннее, чем произнесенные слова. - До свидания!

Охранники оседлали лошадей, кучер закрыл дверцу за Королевой, и безо всяких команд и лишней кутерьмы весь отряд тронулся в сторону дороги, ведущей к горам. Королева Реджина, проезжая мимо Белль, помахала ей рукой, затянутой в черную перчатку.

\- Ну что ж, - начала девушка, разговаривая сама с собой. Ее голос заглушил стук копыт и лязг сбруи, а потом со стуком захлопнувшиеся ворота, - это было интересно.

\- Неужели? - Голос Румпельштильцхена раздался прямо позади нее, заставив красавицу вздрогнуть и споткнуться, когда она развернулась к нему лицом. Он улыбался, но глаза оставались холодными, поэтому улыбка и была больше похожа на оскал. - И как тебе понравилась Королева, моя принцесса?

\- Совсем не понравилась, - призналась Белль, все еще прижимая ладонь к бешено стучавшему в груди сердцу. Как он двигался, настолько тихо и быстро, что она никогда не могла заранее заметить его? Дорожка, покрытая гравием, уже не скована слоем льда, и малейшее движение сопровождалось характерным звуком.

\- Я не принцесса, - добавила она, голос звучал грустнее, чем ей бы хотелось. Обняв себя руками, чтобы защититься от пронизывающего ветра, Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен снова скорчил притворную гримасу. На этот раз он изображал сочувствие к ней.

\- Не обращай внимания на эту ведьму, - проворковал он, преграждая ей дорогу ко входу в замок. - Кровь, что течет в твоих венах, намного голубее, чем ее, уверяю тебя.

\- И ты позволил мне встречать королеву в таком виде! - Белль пресекла его попытки поймать ее за руку. - Королеву целого государства!

Его игривый настрой сменила тревога, зародившаяся от упреков жены. Румпельштильцхен сделал пару маленьких шажков назад, оставляя между ними немного свободного пространства. Белль решительно пошла по дорожке к дверям. За спиной она слышала медленную поступь мужа. Она и сама не знала, почему так сердита на него. Каждый их шаг отзывался громким хрустом под ногами.

Нагнав ее уже внутри, Румпельштильцхен снова встал у нее на пути. Все равно Белль не знала, куда именно ей пойти. Чтобы не дать ему взять себя за руку и отвлечь от собственной досады, девушка сложила руки на груди.

\- Я не понимаю, - сказал он, как будто говорил о каком-то чрезвычайно деликатном деле, беспечно, но с коротким нервным смешком. - Вы одеваетесь, как вам угодно самой, миледи. Я считал, что вы предпочитаете... - он неуклюже указал на собственные ребра обеими руками, - комфорт.

\- Без зеркала, без горничной, я делаю все, что в моих силах! - Воскликнула Белль так громко, что собственный голос отозвался звоном в ушах. Она ненавидела выяснять отношения, но сейчас она должна высказать свои претензии. - Если мне нужно быть подле тебя, когда Королева оказывает нам честь своим визитом, все должно быть не так!

\- Я не смог заставить тебя действовать иначе, - пожаловался Румпельштильцхен, капризно нахмурившись. - Ты осуждаешь мою магию, госпожа. Она всегда была твоей служанкой, всегда готова угодить твоему удобству или тщеславию. А ты ею не пользуешься.

\- Моему!.. - От возмущения Белль на секунду потеряла дар речи, но быстро поняла, как выглядит со стороны, стоя перед мужем со сжатыми кулаками и недовольным лицом, вся дрожа от гнева. - Это не... мое тщеславие! То, как одевается твоя жена, говорит другим о _твоем_ статусе, неужели ты этого не понимаешь? Ты должен был предупредить меня, чтобы я успела подготовиться!

Румпельштильхен заморгал, слишком обескураженный, чтобы как следует рассердиться на сварливую жену.

\- Ты говоришь об... оружии, - пробормотал он, но на его лице проступила надежда, что он сумел все-таки нащупать твердую почву под ногами. - Инструментах торговли?

\- Жены, - кивнула Белль, видя, как зерна понимания, наконец, укоренились в голове мужа. - Королева теперь думает, что я ниже ее по статусу, а ведь я твоя жена! Понимаешь? Лучше бы я оставалась у себя в комнате подальше от ее глаз, а не находилась на виду!

Прищурив глаза, Румпельштильцхен пристально всматривался в лицо супруге. Его лицо нервно подергивалось.

\- Кажется, я понял, - произнес он.- Реджина вооружена до зубов, в то время, как моя жена беззащитна?

Без его подшучиваний и протестов Белль нечем было подпитывать собственное раздражение. Она вдруг почувствовала себя неуравновешенной, глупой и запыхавшейся.

\- Что-то в этом роде, - согласилась девушка.- Ты должен был всего лишь предупредить меня заранее, - она произнесла это мягким голосом, пытаясь успокоить их обоих.

Румпельштильцхен вновь смутился и широко развел руками.

\- Я подумал, что ты хочешь гардероб, как у Королевы?

\- Нет, - негромко сказала Белль. Она не могла злиться на него, не сейчас, когда он перестал гримасничать и дразнить ее. Ему больше не доставлял удовольствия ее дискомфорт - из-за ее упреков он и сам был несчастен. Как бы это оценила Королева, ведь все ее откровенные обвинения и оскорбления не смогли даже сдвинуть Темного мага с места. - Я хочу выглядеть так, как должна выглядеть жена Румпельштильцхена, когда нас посещают высокопоставленные особы.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Это было тяжелое молчание.

\- Что бы ты носила после свадьбы с герцогским сынком? - Уныло спросил Румпельштильцхен, не выдержав первым и отведя взгляд в сторону. Похоже, ему не больше, чем самой Белль, нравилось выглядеть невежественным в чем-либо. И с одной стороны, Белль была очень рада, что некоторые вещи в мире оставались загадкой даже для ее мужа, который так много прожил и слишком много видел. - Разве ты не привезла с собой все самое лучшее?

\- Герцогиня недвусмысленно дала понять, что этот вопрос я должна оставить целиком и полностью на ее усмотрение, - ответила Белль, не слишком любившая об этом вспоминать. Она не была так уж против самого Гастона, но его мать была из тех людей, кто придавал слишком много значения внешнему виду и украшениям. Она не раз намекала на то, что Белль слишком много читает, говорит чересчур откровенно, и ей следует прекратить и то, и другое, как только она переедет жить в дом своей новой семьи. - Не думаю, что я ей сколько-нибудь нравилась. Подозреваю, что она заставила бы швею переделать меня саму, подогнав мое тело под соответствующие размеры уже сшитых нарядов, а не наоборот.

При виде неприкрытого отчаяния Румпельштильцхена, Белль громко рассмеялась и легонько шлепнула его по руке кончиками пальцев.

\- Я... мне и в голову не приходило, что от меня требуется тебя одевать.

Он почесал шею и оглядел ее с ног до головы.

\- Что принято носить жене Румпельштильцхена, если не... Что вообще носят жены Румпельштильцхена?

Он мягко взял ее за руку и заставил медленно и неуклюже повернуться вокруг своей оси, осматривая девушку со всех сторон. Белль опять засмеялась, испытывая облегчение оттого, что они больше не ссорятся, и тоже посмотрела на себя вниз, когда снова оказалась лицом к мужу. Ее платья по-своему были весьма даже хороши: они были приспособлены для тепла и повседневной носки, но совершенно не подходили для того, чтобы подчеркивать ее статус. Подтверждением тому было качество работы и цена ткани - девушка тайком про себя гордилась тем, что каждая ниточка и шов были выполнены ее людьми с совершенным мастерством. Предпочитая простую ткань тяжелым орнаментам, а скромность - моде, Белль считала весь свой гардероб соответствующим статусу исполнительной и трезвомыслящей дочери дворянина. Зажиточного человека, важного человека, но не того, кто требовал от своей дочери регулярно находиться при дворе и устраивать словесные баталии с расфуфыренными королевами.

\- Я не хочу тебя разочаровывать, - сказала она, уловив его беспомощный и сокрушенный взгляд. Она нравилась ему такой, какая есть. Он не задумывался о том, как ее будут воспринимать другие или каким образом то, что она носит свободные шнуровки и шерстяные чулки, может отразиться на нем самом. Он видел лишь свою красавицу-жену рядом с Реджиной. Белль была донельзя польщена этим открытием, так же, как чуть ранее оскорблена отсутствием его заботы по этому поводу. - Я должна быть твоим союзником, и все должны это видеть. А вместо этого она предложила мне свою помощь.

\- Неужели? - Пытаясь изобразить полное отсутствие интереса, Румпельштильцхен медленно обошел вокруг Белль, как сделал это во время их первой встречи. На этот раз он просто изучал ее одежду, но все равно его поведение слегка напугало Белль. - Я не советую тебе принимать ее помощь. Как видишь, Белоснежка и Король, похоже, закончили довольно плохо.

\- Она говорила, что ты, должно быть, хочешь сыновей, - Белль стояла смирно, позволяя ему приподнимать ей руки и - что ей казалось совершенно необязательным - ощупать ее формы от груди до талии. Уж с чем-чем, а с последними он был очень хорошо знаком. - И что я должна позвать ее по имени в зеркале, если она мне понадобится.

Румпельштильцхен опять повернулся к ней лицом. Белль опустила руки, смутившись еще сильнее, чем тогда, когда была совершенно раздетой под его пытливым взглядом.

\- Любой волшебник может использовать зеркало, чтобы совать свой нос туда, куда его не приглашают, - мрачно заметил он. - Если ты ценишь свою безопасность, не позволяй ей этого делать.

\- Мою безопасность? - Девушка непонимающе покачала головой.

Она во всем была ему послушна, не поддалась искушению заглянуть в единственное найденное ею зеркало. Неужели он думал, что она не будет ему повиноваться теперь и нуждается в подобном предостережении?

\- Зачем тогда вообще держать зеркала, если они такие опасные? - Вспомнив, как он нервничал по поводу волшебного ручного зеркальца, когда позволил жене наблюдать за ее отцом, Белль вопросительно взглянула на мужа.

\- Я тоже волшебник, моя дорогая, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен. - Зеркала бывают полезны, и я не люблю вообще что-либо выбрасывать. А теперь...

Он сделал странный жест в ее сторону, как будто толкнул обеими руками. Ощутив давление магии по всему телу, Белль закрыла глаза. На этот раз у нее во рту появился привкус меди и чего-то, сгоревшего до пепла. Белль покраснела как маков цвет, осознав, что в отличие от прошлого раза, когда он на кухне сменил ей только платье, на этот раз он использовал магию, чтобы изменить все, что она носила. Новая материя и покалывание волшебства коснулись ее буквально везде.

\- Хммм, - с явным сомнением в голосе произнес маг, и Белль открыла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на плоды его трудов.

\- Ох... - выдохнула она, вытянув перед собой руки.

Лиф и юбки были сделаны из бархата такого же темно-сливового оттенка, как и ленточка, с которой он игрался перед этим. Жесткая вставка спереди, охватывавшая ее грудь и клином спускавшаяся к юбкам, была расшита золотыми нитями, а нижняя дымчато-серая рубашка под ней была настолько тонкой, что через нее практически просвечивала кожа. Эта рубашка укрывала ее от плеч до запястий, где манжеты были присборены узкими полосками такого же расшитого бархата, как и ее лиф. Платье было настолько необычно и не похоже на что-либо из того, что ей приходилось когда-либо носить, что онемевшая Белль молча разглядывала себя. Юбки оказались менее пышными, чем в большинстве других ее платьев, из-за отсутствия набивки изнутри, подчеркивавшей ее бедра. Пройдясь ладонями по бокам, Белль показалось, что переход между лифом и юбками был напрочь лишен каких-либо швов.

\- О боже! - Она взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, который с тревогой дожидался ее вердикта. - Значит, я нравлюсь тебе такой? - Спросила она смущенно.

\- Ты нравилась мне такой, какой и была, - он сказал это так, как будто полагал, что должен принести свои извинения. В очередной раз он взял ее за руку, заставляя покружиться вокруг своей оси. Белль мельком разглядела мыски бархатных туфелек, которые были в тон ее платью по цвету и вышивке, и к тому же оказались невероятно удобными.

\- Но ты привела веские аргументы в пользу нового гардероба. Когда это будет уместно. Ты можешь, эм-м, дышать? - Спросил он, высвободив ее руку, когда девушка закончила кружиться.

\- Да, - Белль сама удивилась, почувствовав это. Вместо того, чтобы стягивать ее ребра так, чтобы те не могли расширяться для вдоха, жесткая вставка спереди притягивала взгляд к ее груди и отвлекала внимание от того, что мягкие полушария не были сдавлены, а ткань просто плотно облегала и поддерживала их. Наклоняться будет нелегко, но все равно намного удобнее, чем находиться в ее свадебном наряде.

\- Думаю, что ты напрасно растрачиваешь свой талант в качестве Темного, - засмеялась она и увидела, как его неуверенность сменилась самодовольством, вызванным ее одобрением. - Женщины выстраивались бы в очередь у твоих дверей для примерки. А если бы им вдруг, к примеру, не понравился бы цвет, ты мог бы менять его одним взмахом своей руки.

\- Мой дедушка был портным, - нерешительно сказал Румпельштильцхен, - но я предпочел ремесло моей матери - прясть шерсть.

\- Значит, ты не всегда прял золото? - Белль эта новость пришлась по душе. - Я рада, что мой муж способен заработать себе на жизнь честным трудом. Отец говорит, что каждый мужчина должен знать ремесло или иметь профессию.

\- Да ну? - Определенно испытывая облегчение от того, что она перестала над ним издеваться, Румпельштильцхен расправил плечи и встретился с ней взглядом. - И какое же ремесло у него?

\- Главный конюший, шталме́йстер, - гордо ответила Белль, и вспомнила нежные руки отца, успокаивавшего испуганную кобылу, как он терпеливо приручал таких животных, о которых говорили, что укротить их невозможно. Она слегка поддернула новые рукава, чтобы лучше стал виден золотой браслет на запястье. - Думаю, он бы предпочел разводить породистых лошадей, а не управлять городом.

\- Он кажется мудрее многих других правителей.

\- Так и есть, - Белль провела ладонью по подолу платья, пытаясь разглядеть рисунок вышивки. Розы, догадалась девушка, переплетенные стебли с шипами, как дикая цветущая изгородь. Подобная ручная работа заняла бы несколько недель, а Румпельштильцхен сотворил все это в один миг. Интересно, какова же была цена вот такой магии? Что она потребует от мага, посмевшего обратиться к ее помощи? - Какова цена этого волшебного платья?

\- Ничего, что может тебя касаться, - уверил он, махнув пренебрежительно рукой. - Конечно, только магия сможет теперь вынуть тебя из него.

Похотливая и лукавая улыбка мелькнула на его губах, когда Белль потянулась рукой за спину и обнаружила, что муж не шутил - ни шнуровки, ни застежек там не оказалось.

\- Это не слишком практично, - слабо усмехнулась она. 

\- Магия и не должна быть практичной. По крайней мере, не все время. Теперь ты соответствуешь своей роли, моя дорогая? Прекрасной юной невесты старого злобного монстра?

Белль снова разгладила юбки, наслаждаясь мягкостью бархата и нежным щекотанием невесомой ткани на своих руках.

\- Если я сделаю что-нибудь со своими волосами, то непременно буду соответствовать, - сказала она и схватила Румпельштильцхена за руку, когда тот одобрительно кивнул и развернулся, чтобы уходить.

\- Спасибо, - Белль испытывала угрызения совести за то, что так его изводила. - Значит, вот какую роль мне надо играть, чтобы тебя порадовать? Прекрасной юной невесты старого злобного монстра?

\- С Реджиной у тебя никаких сложностей не возникло, - отметил он, позволяя взять себя за руку. - Неужели ты настолько не уверена в себе? - Его правая рука потянулась к девичьему лицу и на несколько секунд задержалась на щеке, согревая ее, а потом он откинул назад тяжелые медные локоны. - Ты была идеальна, мое сокровище, - его поцелуй был целомудренным и добрым, и Белль посчитала, что прощена за ссору, которую устроила из-за своего внешнего вида. - Она проделала весь этот долгий путь, чтобы просто взглянуть на тебя, и она вовсе не умнее тебя. А ты... ты идеальна.

\- Я? - Белль покачала головой, испытывая облегчение оттого, что муж одобряет ее действия. Ей снова захотелось его поцеловать, и на этот раз ничего общего со страстью в этом желании не было. - Она хотела, чтобы ты ей помог отыскать Белоснежку, - и обвинить в убийстве, - тут же пришло ей в голову.

\- Нет-нет, - усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен. - Она знает, что я этого не сделаю. Она хотела удостовериться, правдивы ли слухи насчет чудовища и "принцессы", которую оно утащило к себе в замок.

Он потянул красавицу-жену за собой в сторону тепла большой залы, и Белль в который раз поразилась мягкости ее нижних юбок и чулок. Она попросила Румпельштильцхена помочь ей выглядеть соответственно своему статусу, но была глубоко тронута тем, что он не забыл ее жалобы насчет других платьев и также подумал и об удобстве супруги.

\- Она разговаривает с тобой так, словно вы старые друзья, - Белль остановилась позади кресла, в котором совсем недавно восседала Королева. Румпельштильцхен пересек комнату и остановился возле прялки, но не сел за нее, а лишь с отсутствующим видом повернул колесо. - И вы правда?..

\- Нет, - хмуро ответил он. - Она завидует моему могуществу. Я же нахожу ее положение... удобным и полезным в некоторых случаях. Я не ожидал, что она убьет Короля, - добавил он так, словно жизнь другого человека едва ли интересовала его.

\- Ты предполагаешь это или знаешь наверняка? - В ужасе уточнила Белль. Ее собеседница казалась лживой и скользкой, но убийцей...

\- Она не стала пятнать собственные руки в крови, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, резко останавливая колесо только для того, чтобы вновь крутануть его; старое дерево беззвучно скользило под его пальцами. Оно, казалось, гипнотизировало мага, так же как игры с лентами и шнурами.

\- Но я уверен, что смерть Короля на ее совести. Маленькой Белоснежке повезло, что она убежала из дома. За этой ситуацией стоит приглядывать, - Белль была уверена, что он говорит скорее сам с собой, чем с ней.

\- Это же ужасно, - еще никогда девушка не была столь благодарна судьбе за то, что ей довелось родиться за пределами всех этих дворцовых заговоров и интриг. Ее брак с Гастоном должен был возвысить ее и привести ко всему этому, в то время как, выйдя замуж за Румпельштильцхена, она оказалась в стороне, рядом с тем, чье влияние было куда более тонким и неуловимым, чем у герцога. Сколько еще у нее возникнет причин благодарить судьбу за то, что вопреки ожиданиям всего мира, она вышла замуж за этого страшного и могущественного мужчину, окруженного темной магией, и счастлива в браке? Причем причины эти уже никак не были связаны с тем, насколько ей нравится этот мужчина в роли мужа.

Расстроенный Румпельштицхен бесцельно перебирал волокна пряжи в своей корзине, сведя брови так, что между ними пролегла глубокая морщина. Хоть он и пытался делать вид, что не обращает внимание на насмешки Реджины, Белль заметила, что незваная гостья испортила ему настроение. Прялка успокаивала его. Вопросы могли подождать. Девушка тихонько пересекла комнату и поднялась наверх, чтобы уложить вещи для их скорого путешествия.

Это было практически напрасной тратой времени, учитывая то, что Румпельштильцхен мог наколдовать или принести все, что она только пожелает. Но Белль не была уверена, что ей нравится носить одежду, которую невозможно снять без вмешательства магии или острого ножа!

Закрыв за собой дверь, Белль приподняла новые юбки до колен и принялась изучать белоснежные нижние юбки. Подол, который никто, кроме нее и мужа никогда бы не увидел, был вышит белым шелком так, чтобы соответствовать шипастым розам на корсаже и манжетах. На нарисованном белоснежной нитью узоре играла загадочная светотень, еще больше подчеркивая красоту юбок. Она потянула подол еще выше и посмотрела на туфельки и чулки. Ткань на последних была настолько белоснежной и тонкой, что сквозь нее просвечивала кожа. Прикоснувшись к своим ногам, девушка поняла, что это тоже был шелк, как на ее свадебном наряде, но куда более тонкой и изысканной работы. Проведя рукой выше, Белль улыбнулась, найдя белоснежные подвязки с голубыми ленточками под цвет своих глаз. Подвязки тоже были украшены небольшими шелковыми розочками. Определенно, Румпельштильцхен добавил этот штрих для своего удовольствия - столько нежнейшего и белоснежного шелка под темным бархатом юбок, о наличии которого, как и его любви к ленточками, будут знать только они двое.

Медленно и вдумчиво, Белль принялась доставать из сундука все, что не собиралась брать с собой в путешествие. Большую часть места занимало постельное белье и столовые принадлежности, а также свадебное платье, которое девушка изо всех сил пыталась не смять. Здесь его нельзя было ни постирать, ни погладить, и уж конечно не было речи о том, чтобы восстановить красоту когда-то белых свадебных туфелек. Чем больше она смотрела на прекрасный когда-то наряд, тем печальнее ей становилось, отчего девушка почувствовала себя совсем растерянной. Это же просто платье, которое было сшито даже не для их с Румпельштильцхеном свадьбы. В ее мыслях оно большую часть времени ассоциировалось с Гастоном и будущим, которое должно было ожидать Белль рядом с человеком, за которого она должна была выйти замуж. Она-то и носила его меньше одного дня. Фактически, красавица куда больше времени провела в нем, пока его ушивали и корректировали по фигуре, чем в уже готовом изделии. Такая бессмысленная трата денег! И как же грустно, что теперь, глядя на свое свадебное платье, она испытывала только печаль.

Осторожно встряхнув ткань, Белль повесила платье среди остальных нарядов в шкаф и вдела новую белую шнуровку в петельки на спине. Ей стало интересно, одевалась ли Королева с помощью магии, как и Румпельштильцхен, или же Реджину сопровождала целая армия служанок, чтобы она выглядела столь изысканно и совершенно даже во время своих путешествий. Она была восхитительно красивой, в этом не было никаких сомнений. С ее-то волосами, цвета вороного крыла и темными глазами!..

Белль никогда не использовала макияж или что-либо другое для того, чтобы усовершенствовать свою красоту. Когда она уже достаточно повзрослела, чтобы пользоваться всем этим, их город уже был втянут в войну с ограми. Со своим привычным тихим упрямством она была решительно настроена против фривольности, и никто не ставил это под вопрос - не тогда, когда сыновья умирали где-то далеко на поле битвы, и когда ценные торговые пути оказывались под угрозой. Как дочь правителя города она, возможно, была хорошим примером, но было ли это так же уместно, когда она стала женой?

Лотта же, напротив, казалось всегда интересовалась такими вещами - всегда знала, что сейчас носят, интересовалась модой и тем, где можно было показать себя и посмотреть на других... Горничная знала язык тайных посланий, которые способен передать цвет букета или розы, а также то, как необходимо держать веер и много других женских хитростей. Иногда Белль думала, что служанка хотела бы стать величественной дамой, как Реджина. Расхаживать с важным видом под руку с королем... Когда они обе были маленькими, то менялись платьями и играли в горничную и госпожу. Белль в этих играх была служанкой, а Лотта - леди. Уже тогда Лотта представляла себе "прекрасного принца" в качестве мужа, при этом мнение девочек об этом "прекрасном принце" кардинально отличалось друг от друга. Вот она-то точно сможет дать дельный совет касательно пудры, румян и всего такого. И очень скоро!

Сердце девушки замерло от мысли, что скоро она окажется дома. Предстоящее путешествие будет намного более приятным, чем то, которое привело ее в замок Румпельштильцхена. Она больше не боялась заговорить с ним, и пускай у нее все еще оставались страхи относительно их совместного будущего, но насколько же они отличались от тех, что сопровождали девушку во время предыдущего путешествия с супругом.

Интересно, насколько она изменилась за то время, что провела в обществе темного мага? Заметят ли это горожане и подданные? А ее отец? Знает ли сам Румпельштильцхен, насколько изменилась его юная невеста за этот месяц? Нет, конечно нет. Не более, чем она сама смогла бы отметить перемены, произошедшие с ним. Изменился ли он сам или просто начал постепенно раскрывать свой внутренний мир перед женой? Вероятно, Королева Реджина знала Румпельштильцхена достаточно хорошо, чтобы заметить перемены. Это была не слишком радостная мысль. Да, жена может быть сильным союзником, но чувства мужчины к ней равносильны уязвимости, и она была как никогда уверена, что Румпельштильцхен такого не допустит.

Если уж на то пошло, решила Белль, с этого момента она будет предельно осторожной с зеркалами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Rasswetta, Ferum  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	42. Королева без королевства

Закончив все приготовления к путешествию, Белль выглянула в окно и увидела, что снаружи уже совсем стемнело. Дома она никогда не жила строго по часам, но появившаяся у нее способность терять не один час за рутинной работой начала тревожить девушку. В странной коллекции Румпельштильцхена были и часы. Надо будет спросить у мужа, можно ли ей взять себе парочку, чтобы поставить одни на кухне, а другие - в своей спальне. 

Некоторые "экспонаты" находились в стеклянных витринах, будто предупреждая - их трогать не стоит. Наверняка есть какая-то причина, по которой Темный хранит и ценит эти вещи; Белль подозревала, что без магии тут не обошлось. Она не станет прикасаться к этим реликвиям без его разрешения.

Закрыв крышку сундука, девушка осознала, что замерзла. Какими бы прекрасными не выглядели рукава ее платья тончайшей и изысканнейшей работы, они совершенно не грели, в отличии от обычной одежды. Белль опустила шторы на окнах и задернула полог вокруг кровати, оставив его приоткрытым лишь со стороны, находившейся ближе к камину. Несколько дней назад она надеялась, что зима вскоре отступит, уступив, наконец, место более теплой погоде. Теперь же девушка надеялась на то, что муж придет к ней, чтобы согреть ее ледяные пальцы ног...

Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему сидел за прялкой, полностью погруженный в неторопливую работу. Как правило, он использовал колесо просто для того, чтобы занять чем-то свои руки, отчего сейчас не спешил наматывать на катушку золотую нить. Однако Белль заметила, что сегодня он был весьма занят - корзина с соломой у его ног была почти пустой. Он бросил на нее мимолетный взгляд, когда жена проходила мимо, поэтому она не стала мешать ему, видя, насколько супруг погружен в свои мысли.

Наскоро позавтракав яйцами с хлебом, девушка поставила на кухонный стол корзину и сложила туда немного фруктов, флягу с водой, нож, несколько сваренных вкрутую яиц, бутылку медовухи (одну из тех, что подарили им на свадьбу жители Одстоуна) и два позолоченных кубка, также подаренных горожанами. Утром она добавит сюда еще головку сыра и свежий хлеб. В этот раз ей хотелось путешествовать с комфортом. В другой корзине, оставшейся на полу в спальне, уже лежали четыре книги, начатая вышивка (результат выходил довольно неумелым) и два незаконченных самодельных фартука. Румпельштильцхен умел развлекать себя, играя с небольшой лентой или веревкой, плетя из них замысловатые узоры, но сама Белль точно знала, что в дороге ей будет скучно. Путешествие в Темный Замок после скоропалительной свадьбы, чрезмерная осторожность в обществе пугающего незнакомца, ставшего мужем, все это удерживало девушку от непоседливого ерзания во время первого путешествия, она и подумать не смела о том, чтобы жаловаться на неудобства в пути. Насколько же по-другому все было теперь!

Белль нравилось ощущение тепла, охватывающее от этих мыслей, а также какого-то неясного тягучего волнения, зарождающегося где-то глубоко под ребрами. Она знала, кем была тогда - напуганной девочкой в жалком подвенечном платье, идущей под руку с жутким темным магом. Девушка прекрасно понимала, что провела половину путешествия в страхе и беспокойстве, не зная, что сулит ей первая брачная ночь... Воспоминания об этом все еще были здесь, в ее памяти, но теперь от прежних страхов осталось лишь неясное эхо. Румпельштильцхен оказался хорошим мужем, и доверие к нему уничтожило страх перед Темным. Теперь ее самый большой страх заключался в том, что муж поднимет ее на смех или сочтет глупой. Вероятно, он посчитает глупостью и то, что она упаковала продукты в дорогу, но теперь-то Белль знала, каким непрактичным бывает в некоторых вопросах ее супруг.

Она была почти уверена, что причиной тому являлось его полное безразличие к утомившему его внешнему миру. Ему нужна была лишь капля магии, чтобы удовлетворять любые нужды и потребности, вокруг которых строилась повседневная жизнь большинства простых смертных. Он не задумывался о цене, которую платил за незначительную магию - например, ее ванну, одежду, заклинания, поддерживающие свет и тепло. Но эту цену никто не отменял, и со временем она наверняка возрастала и накапливалась. Белль не могла отделаться от ощущения, что использование магии, любой магии, отбирает что-то малозаметное, но жизненно необходимое.

Закончив сборы, Белль посмотрела на огонь, а затем проверила свою магическую коробочку, ничуть не удивившись тому, что та оказалась пустой. Короткая записка отца все еще лежала на столе. Белль перечитала ее вновь. Как он, должно быть, рад, что дочь возвращается домой! Румпельштильцхен мог навсегда забрать ее из отчего дома, запретить им даже переписываться друг с другом. Как сказала Королева, он вполне мог бросить ее в подземелье. Она стала его женой, и ни один закон не запрещал мужу повелевать ею во всем так, как ему заблагорассудится. Особенно в этих землях. Белль нахмурилась, вспомнив о том, что ей сказала старая Рен. Здесь, в Одстоуне, мужчины не смели поднять руку на своих жен, и это был закон Румпельштильцхена.

Что ж, скоро отец поймет, что Белль обрела в лице Темного хорошего и заботливого мужа, и ему нет нужды беспокоиться о судьбе дочери, даже когда они разделены расстоянием и стенами. Вне зависимости от того, как Румпельштильцхен будет вести себя в отношении толпы, его поведение с супругой говорило само за себя, и так будет продолжаться и впредь. Королева Реджина увидела то, что хотела, спроецировав горечь собственного брака на чужие отношения. Насколько девушка поняла, в этом союзе не было детей, а Реджина стала мачехой Белоснежке. Имела ли она в виду именно это, говоря о том, что все мужчины хотят видеть своих жен матерями?

Румпельштильцхен не надеялся на рождение сына. Он вообще не ожидал от жены ничего больше того, что она будет хранить его секреты. И хотя Белль очень сочувствовала Королеве, которая не обрела счастья в браке, все же девушка не могла простить ей попыток унизить Румпельштильцхена в его собственном замке. Оскорбления, издевки, отвращение и до оскомины приторное сочувствие к Белль, казалось, шли вразрез с уверенностью и самообладанием этой женщины. Они были слишком явными, слишком опрометчивыми и слишком плохо продуманными для атаки настоящей королевы. И что она имела в виду, говоря "скоро"? Конечно, Королева не была в курсе ситуации, но зачем тогда делать какие-то прогнозы? Сыновья, и скоро!

Покачав головой, Белль заварила свежий чай и понесла его наверх, прихватив с собой две чашки. Она не станет беспокоить Румпельштильцхена, если тот хочет побыть в одиночестве. Но девушке очень хотелось просто побыть рядом с мужем, даже если это означало всего лишь сидеть у камина, наблюдая за его работой, и сам маг не будет обращать внимание на ее присутствие. Она положила немного свежей соломы рядом с чашками, прямо на поднос. Белль всегда может принести и больше, но она надеялась, что он захочет уделить ей внимание до того, как ему потребуется новая солома.

Он остановил колесо и улыбнулся, когда жена зашла в комнату. Судя по всему, он был вовсе не против ее общества.

Поставив поднос на стол, Белль протянула ему пучок соломы.

\- Спасибо, - Румпельштильцхен смущенно взял солому и положил ее в корзину, стоящую подле него. - Тебе нравится платье, моя дорогая?

\- Оно очень удобное, - улыбнулась Белль. - Но к нему мне необходим плащ. Этот наряд не особо теплый.

\- Да, - сказал мужчина, пройдясь взглядом по ее телу так, что, не будь он ее мужем, это было бы просто возмутительно и неприемлемо. Он не обошел вниманием ни один изгиб, впадинку, изъян, морщинку или пылинку,- конечно, понадобится.

К ее вящей радости, Румпельштильцхен забросил свою прялку и сошел с возвышения. Взяв Белль за руку, он подвел девушку к столу. Белль поставила поднос на края, напротив его кресла, но Румпельштильцхен не дал ей отодвинуть его, а подхватил за талию, приподнял и усадил смеющуюся красавицу на стол, прямо рядом с чайными принадлежностями. 

\- Надеюсь, Королева не сильно расстроила тебя? - он придвинулся к ней ближе и положил руки на талию. - Моя работа всегда... доставляет неприятности.

\- Она не огорчила меня, - не то чтобы Белль честно призналась в этом, если бы подобная ситуация имела место быть. - Почему ты позволяешь ей звать тебя так? Румпель?

Он склонил голову и задумался.

\- Это более вежливое прозвище, чем те, какими я иногда позволяю себе называть ее, - сказал он. - Но имя означает власть. Возможно, она просто боится называть меня по имени?

\- Румпельштильцхен, - произнесла Белль и обняла мужа за шею, поймав его удивленный взгляд. До сих пор удивленный. Каждый раз, когда она столь открыто проявляла свою привязанность, это шокировало мага. Как это до сих пор может быть настолько поражать его, даже после того, как их руки и губы побывали буквально везде, после всего, что они говорили друг другу? 

\- Я не боюсь произнести его. Единственный раз, когда я это сделала, ты появился и спас нас. 

\- За определенную цену, - напомнил он, задержав дыхание. - Принцесса из спасенного города прислуживает мне и приносит свежую солому.

\- Справедливая цена, - Белль наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать мужа в щеку. - Она ведь расстроила тебя, верно? Те глупые слова, что она говорила, хотя все это вообще ее не касалось.

\- Я рад, что Королева недооценивает тебя, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и отстранился от девушки, потянувшись к чайному подносу, - и что ты не совершаешь столь же опрометчивую ошибку в отношении нее.

Это был вовсе не ответ на ее вопрос, но Белль не стала давить на него. Его поведение само по себе служило ответом - эта женщина, если и не расстроила его, то по меньшей мере вызвала беспокойство. Возможно, дело было не в ее несдержанных колких словах, а в чем-то другом? Вряд ли это Белоснежка, которая из-за обвинений в измене оказалась в бегах. С другой стороны, ситуация с Белоснежкой, сбежавшей из отчего дома, спасаясь от ненависти мачехи, способной на убийство, беспокоила саму Белль.

\- Моя дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен передал ей чашку на блюдце, и девушка с благодарностью улыбнулась ему в ответ. Он положил себе несколько кусочков сахара, медленно размешал, наблюдая, как растворяются сладкие крупинки, но так и не сделал ни единого глотка.

\- Мой сундук собран, - сказала Белль, начиная нервничать из-за его мрачной задумчивости. - Мы выезжаем на рассвете?

\- Не терпится отправиться в путь? - Тоскливо поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, все еще не отрывая взгляда от содержимого своей чашки. Белль вспомнила рассказы о людях, способных предсказать будущее по чайным листьям или узорам, оставленным осадком в напитке. Интересно, что же сейчас он там видел? Еще ей было интересно, почему он предпочитает надколотую чашку?

\- Не терпится встретиться с отцом, - признала Белль. - Я не особо предвкушаю само путешествие.

\- Я мог бы отправить тебя туда и с помощью магии в облаке дыма, - сказал он, все еще размешивая ложкой чай в надколотой чашке. - Но, вероятно, ты будешь плохо себя чувствовать несколько дней. Это очень большое расстояние.

\- Да, - сказала Белль, не донеся свою чашку до губ, - кстати, а где мы находимся? Я никогда не спрашивала тебя раньше... Принадлежат ли эти земли Королю Леопольду?

\- Хочешь знать, принадлежат ли они Королеве Реджине? - Уточнил Румпельштильцхен, аккуратно кладя ложку на блюдце перед тем, как поднести чашку к губам. - Нет. Я не преклоняюсь ни перед кем. Мои земли - нейтральные. Они граничат с несколькими королевствами, но не принадлежат ни одному из них.

Осушив чашку одним глотком, он поставил ее на стол, а потом, одним щелчком пальцев резко направил струйку пурпурного дыма прямо в сторону стола за спиной у Белль. Девушка в страхе отскочила, пролив на пол почти весь чай. Маслянистый фиолетово-черный дым исчез, и на столе оказалась большая прямоугольная карта. Это была очень ценная вещь, сразу же отметила про себя красавица. Не просто карта, на которой были обозначены границы и названия городов, здесь освещались достоинства каждого королевства... Отодвинув оставшийся чай в сторону, Белль поспешила взглянуть на диковинную вещицу.

Карта оказалась огромной: она заняла всю поверхность стола и свешивалась с краев, к тому же под ней легко было укрыться, приподняв один из уголков. Несмотря на яркие краски и четко выписанные детали, от карты веяло древностью - кое-где краска на пергаменте покрылась трещинками, а на краях местами отслоилась позолота. Она была древней не только на ощупь, от нее пахло старинными книгами, словно от покрытых плесенью фолиантов, по которым Белль училась читать на старом языке. Но при этом, девушка видела, что карта весьма точно отражала текущее положение дел в королевствах. Силуэт Королевы Реджины и все ее титулы заполняли то место, на котором должно было находиться имя Короля Леопольда. Рисунок дворца Короля Мидаса переливался золотом в каждом своем окошке, тщательно выписанные мелкие детали были украшены золотыми листочками.

Белль нетерпеливо принялась выискивать свое собственное королевство, принадлежавшее Королю Георгу. Его силуэт на пергаменте смотрелся намного красивее, чем сам Король во плоти. В короне он выглядел более благородно, чем в поношенных доспехах, каким его запомнила Белль. Города, а местами и целые провинции, павшие в войне с ограми, на карте отсутствовали. Девушке даже показалось, что в тот момент, когда она смотрела на карту, черно-зеленые пятна Зачарованного Леса медленно заполняли пробелы там, где должны были находиться эти поселения.

\- Неплохо, правда? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, заглядывая ей через плечо. И снова Белль едва не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда муж оказался так близко. Странно, почему она никогда не слышит звука его шагов? Он поймал ее за талию, а вторую руку просунул ей под локоть, и указал черным ногтем на треугольный клочок земли между рекой и горным хребтом, что размежевывал земли между королевствами Мидаса и Леопольда.

\- Мы здесь, - небольшая точка, символизирующая на карте Темный Замок, оказалась прямо под его пальцем. Третью границу треугольника образовывал край выступающего участка леса, принадлежавшего Королю Георгу.

Белль видела, что Румпельштильцхен устроился у самого легкодоступного и удобного прохода через горы, словно жирный паук, засевший в центре удачно расположенной паутины. Ему было рукой подать до любой стороны, чтобы коснуться любой нужной части мира. Одстоун находился неизвестно где и в то же время мог оказывать свое влияние повсюду.

\- Может, мне стоит объявить эти земли королевством, а тебя - его Королевой? - Его руки покоились на ее бедрах, в то время как сам маг зарылся носом в ее распущенные волосы.

\- Тогда мне придется носить неудобную одежду, - ответила Белль, но какая-то часть ее пришла в восторг от подобного предложения. Ведь он мог сделать это! Ему хватило бы могущества, и не только на это... В его мире она могла быть Королевой. Королевой без королевства. Это мысль заставила девушку улыбнуться.

\- Ты собираешься избавить меня от этого платья?

Она не собиралась это произносить настолько соблазнительным и игривым тоном, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Румпельштильцхен был так близко, что она чувствовала, как его дыхание обжигает ей ухо.

\- Прямо здесь? - Его голос звучал заинтриговано, и Белль стало интересно, неужели он снова хочет ее? Она так и не смогла найти никакой закономерности или логики в собственных желаниях. Она могла вновь возжелать мужа уже через несколько минут после того, как он довел ее до самых ярких вершин наслаждения. А могло пройти и несколько дней, но она ощущала лишь приятное тепло, думая о его близости и прикосновениях. В самом деле, нет никаких причин считать, что желания мужчины подчинены иной логике, чем у женщины.

\- Не здесь, - твердо сказала она, - но я устала и хочу пойти в кровать. Ты поднимешься ко мне?

\- Да.

Позволив ей вести себя, Румпельштильцхен прошел за женой в ее спальню. Оглянувшись на него пару раз, Белль заметила, что он погружен в свои мысли. Он был таким мрачным еще до визита Королевы - расстроенным неудачей постичь секреты проклятья, которое смогло принести ему столько вреда. Значит, он находил утешение в ее обществе. Белль надеялась, что и теперь муж снова сможет обрести покой рядом с ней. Ей хотелось задать ему множество вопросов и о посетительнице, и о проклятии, но сейчас для этого было неподходящее время. Если он искал в ее объятьях возможность отвлечься, она даст ему эту возможность. Если он решит что-то ей рассказать, она выслушает.

Румпельштильцхен остановился в дверях и обвел внимательным взглядом ее спальню. Тут было намного уютней, чем внизу, и Белль надеялась, что постель еще сохранила немного утреннего тепла.

\- Все еще мерзнешь, моя дорогая? - Спросил он, указав на зашторенную со всех сторон огромную кровать. Лишь сторона, находившаяся ближе всего к огню, оставалась открытой. - В замке много комнат. Мы должны найти для тебя что-то получше.

\- В этом не было бы необходимости, если бы мой муж не отправлялся блуждать по ночам, - хитро подметила Белль, стараясь сдержать улыбку. - Уверена, тебе надо больше спать и правильно питаться. 

\- Ах, - ответил весело Румпельштильцхен, - медовый месяц закончился, и теперь мужа можно пилить.

\- Я не пилю, - засмеялась Белль, беря свою длинную ночную рубашку с кровати и встряхивая ее. Шелковые сорочки она уже уложила в дорогу. Девушка поняла, что сегодня ей придется тосковать по их мягкости и просторному крою. И по его прикосновениям через эту материю. Она быстро научилась разделять с мужем его любовь к хорошим тканям. - Я высказываю предположения.

\- Это моя ошибка, - Румпельштильцхен придвинулся к жене, взял ее за подбородок и нежно поцеловал. Белль ощутила ласкающее прикосновение его магии на своей коже и зажмурилась, прервав поцелуй и испытывая неловкость. Вряд ли она когда-нибудь сможет привыкнуть к этому. Касание магии немного напомнило девушке сны, в которых она не могла дышать. Вот и сейчас она задержала дыхание и напряглась всем телом, дожидаясь, когда все закончится. Ночная сорочка больше не была зажата в руке, а укрывала своей прохладой ее кожу. И муж снова тянулся к ней за поцелуем.

К удовольствию Белль, он также переоделся. Прижавшись к мужу и обняв его за спину, она нащупала шелковую ткань. Оторвавшись от его губ, девушка опустила глаза и заметила, что сегодня он предпочел облачиться в черный цвет. Белль невольно усмехнулась.

\- Что такое? - обеспокоенно спросил он.

\- Ничего. 

\- Ты ухмыляешься, моя леди. И это явно не "ничего", - Румпельштильцхен притянул ее к себе и требовательно посмотрел в глаза, ожидая ответа. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока красавица не сдалась.

\- Черная ночная рубашка, - призналась она, сминая ткань у него на спине, - она нравится мне больше всех остальных.

\- Вот как, - он слегка нахмурился. Белль стало интересно, а обращал ли он когда-нибудь внимание на цвет своей одежды? Она была уверена, совершенно точно уверена, что ее муж всегда одевается с намерением произвести нужный эффект, не важно, что на нем надето - шелка праздного джентльмена или жесткий сюртук из шипастой кожи. Девушка предполагала, что выбирая цвет сорочки, он тоже ставит себе какую-то цель, даже если ею и был комфорт пребывания в постели с женой. Хотя, возможно, он вообще не задумывался об этом и делал подобные вещи инстинктивно? 

\- Тогда пусть будет черная, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, едва заметно пожав плечами.

Слегка разочарованная тем, что не получила от него еще одного поцелуя, Белль старалась не шевелиться, пока он вынимал из ее волос всевозможные шпильки и булавки. На этот раз это занятие не отняло у мужа столько времени, как прежде. А, может, он просто перестал слишком осторожничать. Мужчина вытащил две пары шпилек и положил их на крышку ее сундука. Белль тряхнула головой, заставляя кудри рассыпаться по плечам, а Румпельштильцхен резко втянул в себя воздух сквозь чуть приоткрытые губы.

Ей захотелось кричать от радости - от того, что муж так откровенно восхищался ее внешностью. Его невольная реакция была в тысячи раз лучше любых слов. И даже сейчас она слегка смутилась и опустила глаза, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь под его взглядом, полным неприкрытого восхищения ее красотой.

\- Можно мне причесать их? - Румпельштильцхен крепко сцепил перед собой ладони, будто боясь невольно притронуться к жене без ее разрешения. С мальчишеской стеснительностью он чуть склонил голову, это было совершенно не похоже на его поведение и речи в их постели прошлой ночью. 

"Так много обличий", - подумала Белль, отчего-то погрустнев от этой мысли. Она вытащила из походной корзины гребешок и расческу и безмолвно протянула супругу. Румпельштильцхен, похоже, испытывал сильный трепет. Белль с сожалением припомнила тот первый раз, когда он расчесывал ей волосы, потому что она была ранена и не могла сделать этого сама. Тогда это была услуга, нежный жест. Сегодня он попросил позволения поухаживать за ее волосами из своих личных побуждений.

Раздвинув занавески достаточно для того, чтобы она могла пролезть в образовавшуюся щель, Белль передвинулась к центру кровати. Простыни были еще холоднее обычного, и, встав на колени среди подушек, она, дрожа всем телом, обняла себя за плечи. Ей очень нравились ее покои, и девушка пожалела о том, что не нашла лучшего применения крошечной гостиной с книжными полками. Но, возможно, Румпельштильцхен прав? Может, когда они вернутся, она присмотрит для себя помещение потеплее? Или для них двоих, подумала девушка, слегка подпрыгнув на матрасе, когда Румпельштильцхен устроился на коленях чуть позади жены и собрал в ладони ее волосы. Она снова задрожала, но на этот раз скорее от чувственного удовольствия, рожденного прикосновениями мужа.

Несмотря на почти полное отсутствие опыта, Румпельштильцхен обращался с ее кудрями с сосредоточенным терпением, что очень помогало делу. Волосы Белль были густыми и блестящими, и, будучи влажными, слегка завивались на концах. Заплетенные в косу, они не так сильно запутывались, а в противном случае нуждались в большем внимании, в отличие от волос той же Леорны. У ее подруги они были черными и прямыми. Той было достаточно развязать их и тряхнуть головой, и они просто аккуратно рассыпались по плечам.

Расчесывая по вечерам Белль, Лотта много болтала. Румпельштильцхен не проронил ни слова, лишь время от времени издавал горловой звук, выражавший его удовольствие от процесса. Девушка с радостью продолжала сидеть неподвижно, позволяя ему потакать своей прихоти. Чтобы согреться, она подтянула поближе овечью шкуру и прижала к себе.

Завидев это, Румпельштильцхен отложил в сторону расчески и притянул ее к себе, обхватив за талию и сложив ладони у нее на животе.

\- Почему ты такая холодная? - Спросил он. - Мы не можем отправляться в путь, если ты заболела.

\- Просто постель холодная, - сказала Белль, пожимая плечами, - как только ты присоединишься ко мне, она согреется.

\- Я не слишком хорошо обеспечиваю тебя, да? - С угрюмым видом он выпустил ее из рук и вновь начал неспешно и нежно причесывать. - Когда ты здесь только появилась, то была куда более пухленькой.

Белль сделала все, чтобы подавить еще один смешок.

\- Румпельштильцхен! - Притворно возмутилась она. - Никогда не называй леди "пухленькой". А то можешь получить от нее пощечину.

Он заколебался, гребень зарылся в её локоны.

\- Ох, - но его мрачное выражение лица сменилось чем-то более мягким и сентиментальным. Белль повернулась к мужу лицом, пожалев о своей неудачной шутке.

\- Ты прав, - легко согласилась она и взяла его лицо в ладони, надеясь, что мужчина увидит только ее теплое отношение к нему. Прикрытый полог создавал полумрак и не позволял Белль достаточно хорошо разглядеть выражение его лица, но девушка была твердо уверена в том, что сам маг прекрасно видит жену.

\- Я постоянно забываю поесть. Рен тоже меня отчитала за это.

Опустив ладони к себе на колени, она позволила Румпельштильцхену отделить последнюю нерасчесанную прядь и приступить к работе, пока она говорила.

\- У меня раньше никогда не было столько времени, которое я могу называть своим, как сейчас, - призналась девушка. - Кажется, что дни пролетают мимо, а я почти ничего не успеваю сделать. Наверное, из меня бы не вышло хорошей герцогини.

\- Да, ты точно не смогла бы достаточно долго пробыть герцогиней, если бы ничего не ела, - бесстрастно согласился Румпельштильцхен. - А я бы очень тосковал по тебе, если бы тебя не стало.

О, чего бы она только не отдала сейчас, лишь бы увидеть выражение его лица при этих словах. Как бы он ни хотел продолжать терпеливо и спокойно расчесывать ее волосы, неуклюжий поцелуй Белль заставил его отвлечься. Румпельштильцхен упал на спину, увлекая ее за собой. Расческа и гребень остались позабытыми где-то на постели, в то время как супруги устроились под одеялами.

Лежа сверху на муже и наслаждаясь исходившим от него теплом, постепенно согревающим ее ноги, все еще заледеневшие от простыней, Белль снова поцеловала мужчину. Она попыталась так же искусно поиграть с его языком, но у нее и раньше ничего из этого не выходило - то она слишком возбуждалась и напрочь обо всем забывала, то кто-то из них что-то делал не так. Сегодня все получилось само собой, они непрерывно целовались до тех пор, пока у Белль не заныла от напряжения челюсть, а их уютное гнездышко в кровати не стало восхитительно теплым. Румпельштильцхен слегка придерживал ее за спину, но не ласкал, как делал это обычно. Девушке нравилось думать, что он наслаждался поцелуем, поэтому не хотел рисковать и отвлекать ее. Со своей стороны, она вспомнила, как он взял ее тогда в своей башне, и как ей не хватало поцелуев и близости их привычных объятий. Теперь у нее все это было, без сумасшедшей страсти, которая так часто отвлекала ее. И сейчас девушка смаковала эти ощущения. 

Когда они, задыхаясь, нехотя отстранились, Белль все еще чувствовала его вкус у себя на губах. Ее губы стали очень чувствительными, в горле пересохло, она была скорее в трансе, чем охваченной привычным порывом страсти. Если бы не ноющая челюсть, она была бы не прочь целовать его до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из них не заснул бы прямо на месте от истощения.

Ее муж, казалось, тоже был вполне доволен. Покуда Белль нехотя перебиралась поближе к мужу, чтобы устроиться у него под левым боком, маг лежал неподвижно, стараясь выровнять дыхание. Румпельштильцхен помог ей придвинуться еще ближе, а через какое-то время принялся гладить ее волосы.

\- Скажи... она... ошибается? - Чувствовалось, с каким трудом ему дается каждое слово, поэтому Белль даже не пыталась уточнить, что именно имеет в виду ее муж. Конечно, он говорит о Королеве и ее злобных замечаниях. Сознательно или нет, но Реджина нашла слабость в броне Румпельштильцхена - презрение к собственной внешности и натуре, которые были неотъемлемой частью власти и могущества Темного. Его главным страхом было то, что юная невеста, пообещав так много, найдет своего мужа уродливым мужчиной и нежеланным любовником.

Даже мимолетное молчание Белль, осмысливающей вопрос, доставляло ему боль. Она чувствовала это, видя, как он замер в ожидании ее ответа. Его пальцы все еще были зарыты в ее волосы, но рука лежала неподвижно.

\- Она ошибается, - тихо ответила Белль, - я очень сильно стараюсь быть тебе хорошей женой, даже если у меня не очень...

Глаза защипало от непролитых слез, и девушка зажмурилась. Как она могла рассказать о желании, нежности, надежде, что были заперты в ее сердце? Слова любви никогда не смогут стать достаточными для выражения всех этих чувств, да и сама любовь также не является свидетельством преданности. Вероятно, всего этого будет недостаточно, чтобы доказать что-либо израненному сердцу Темного мага.

\- Даже если бы я не хотела, - закончила она хриплым голосом. - Но я хочу. Действительно хочу.

Румпельштильцхен прижал ее покрепче на краткий миг, и Белль обняла его одной рукой, поймала его ступни между своих ног и поцеловала мужа в грудь. Слабый огонек, который тлел в ее сердце с того самого момента, как она увидела Королеву Реджину, занявшую кресло Румпельштильцхена, внезапно вспыхнул в девушке и превратился в яростное пламя. Она готова стерпеть оскорбления и пустые слова, грязные намеки и фальшивое сочувствие, но зерна сомнения, поселившиеся теперь в голове ее мужа... Нет, этого она не потерпит. Даже от Королевы Реджины.

\- Она часто сюда приходит? Королева?

\- Нечасто, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, - только тогда, когда ей что-то нужно, а сама она уверена, что сможет заплатить названную мною цену.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Белль, сжимая его рубашку и стараясь обуздать неожиданный прилив ярости, - очень хорошо.

Румпельштильцхену пришлось долго нежно гладить ее по голове и волосам, чтобы унять внезапно забившееся сердце Белль, заставить разжать стиснутые в гневе зубы и закрыть глаза в попытке заснуть. Девушке было тяжко от мысли о том, она может желать кому-либо зла от своего имени. Но ради другого - дорогого ее сердцу мужчины - ей сложно было не делать этого.

Спустя какое-то время свечи замигали и погасли. Белль показалось, что в том, как они затухали по всей комнате одна за другой, наблюдалась какая-то закономерность, но девушка никак не могла понять, какая именно. Румпельштильцхен продолжал нежно ласкать жену, и девушка заподозрила, что у него бессонница, и он с помощью этого трюка со свечами просто развлекается. Она очень надеялась, что он тоже заснет, хотя бы ненадолго.

Белль уже была на грани сна, когда Румпельштильцхен заговорил вновь.

\- Белль? - Она была настолько сонной и вялой, что ему пришлось окликнуть ее еще раз, чтобы добиться ответа. - Белль?

\- Да? - Пробормотала девушка, устраиваясь поудобнее подле мужа. Его слова, казалось, шли откуда-то издалека, но голос мужчины был мягок и нежен.

\- Ты идеальная жена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zael  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	43. Жена Темного

В первые секунды после пробуждения, Белль показалось, что она осталась одна. Когда глаза привыкли к тусклому освещению, девушка увидела Румпельштильцхена, сидевшего в изножье кровати, скрестив ноги и прислонившись спиной к левому прикроватному столбику.

\- Ты проснулась, - одобрительно произнес он и перебрался назад, чтобы лечь рядом с ней. Белль сонно потянулась к нему за поцелуем, удивляясь про себя его бодрости. Как давно он не спит? Ей не хотелось верить, что он так и не сомкнул глаз. Еще окончательно не проснувшись, девушка ограничилась тем, что положила ладонь ему на затылок, в то время как муж тер и дразнил ее, решительно вознамерившись получить удовольствие.

\- Хорошо, - пробормотала Белль, когда он заколебался, не почувствовав в ней ответной реакции. Она нежно пропустила его волосы между пальцами. - Продолжай. Это так приятно.

Это и вправду было приятно, само ее удовольствие было похожим на мягкое внутреннее сияние. Было приятно, когда ее целовали, желали, когда она прижималась к мужу, в то время, как он получал удовольствие, а она находила свое, очередной раз убеждаясь в силе мужа и мягкости его требований. Хорошо, что он начал верить в то, что жена с радостью принимает его в своей постели и в своих объятьях.

Нетерпение Румпельштильцхена заставило его быстро завершить начатое, спрятав лицо в изгиб ее шеи и обхватив плечи. Как и прежде, он не издал ни звука, выдавая себя только неровным дыханием, словно опасался быть слишком навязчивым, открыто показывая свою потребность в ней. Ее удовольствие сейчас было намного сильнее, чем удовлетворение, полученное просто от плотских утех. Белль молча заставила его оставаться там, где он был – над ней - до тех пор, пока он не успокоился, а она сама не проснулась окончательно.

А потом они целовались - лениво и неспешно, как и прошлой ночью, только на этот раз рука Румпельштильцхена оставалась между ее ног до тех пор, пока она не забилась под ним в сладких конвульсиях, кусая губы, чтобы чуть дольше сберечь это прекрасное безмолвие между ними.

Идеальная жена. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Белль вспомнила, что не так давно он назвал ее именно так. Без сомнения, это позволило ей погрузиться в глубокий спокойный сон. Девушка не помнила совершенно ничего, помимо того, что, открыв глаза, увидела Румпельштильцхена на другом конце кровати, который по привычке развлекался головоломками, ожидая ее пробуждения.

Белль осознала, что открыла для себя не только вкус к шелкам, но и вкус к лести, и не смогла сдержать улыбку, вспоминая события прошлой ночи. Румпельштильцхен, сидевший подле нее, похоже начал терять терпение, он выпрямился и поерзал на постели. Белль сделала то же самое, а муж тем временем потянулся к тому краю кровати, где сидел ранее, и что-то достал. Затем он отдернул полог со стороны окна. Солнечные лучи заставили Белль прищуриться и прикрыть рукой глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к яркому свету. Она была уверена, что задернула портьеры прошлой ночью. Это означало, муж успел встать задолго до того, как проснулась она.

Интересно, он выходил и вернулся или сидел в комнате все время? Как, должно быть, одиноко - тихо бодрствовать в томительном ожидании, пока проснется возлюбленная.

\- Что скажешь? Нравится?

Сев так, что его колени выглядывали из-под края смятой рубашки, Румпельштильцхен протянул ей пригоршню золота и осторожно пересыпал его в подол ее рубашки.

\- Я сам их смастерил, - добавил он, видя, что потерявшая дар речи Белль уставилась на золотые украшения, лежавшие перед ней. - В дополнение к твоему платью, - пояснил маг. Белль опомнилась и, взяв его руку, с благодарностью сжала. Она все понимала и просто не могла найти слов и сделать вдох, чтобы поблагодарить мужа.

У нее на коленях лежало пять золотых предметов, и за исключением того случая, когда она осматривала бесконечные сундуки Румпельштильцхена с мотками золотой нити, девушка никогда в жизни не видела такое количество драгоценного металла. Когда она еще была маленькой девочкой, ей разрешили сложить в стопочку монеты перед тем, как отец спрятал их в сундук, в котором хранилось золото для уплаты налогов Королю. Тогда она держала целых двадцать кружочков чистого золота, а папа потрепал ее по волосам и со смехом сказал, что большего количества золота за один раз ей и не доведется увидеть.

Ее муж сделал два одинаковых гребня для волос, украшенных замысловатым орнаментом из роз и шипов - таким же, как и у нее на платье. Каждый гребень был шириной с ладонь. А еще там лежала изысканная тиара, почти полная копия той посеребренной, что она одевала вместе со свадебным нарядом, но эта была на полдюйма шире и сделана из чистейшего золота. Украшение могло бы быть невероятно тяжелым, но на ощупь оно оказалось полым и весьма легким для своих внушительных размеров. Тиару дополняла полоска золота, которая идеально будет смотреться на ее точеной шее. Ожерелье было похоже на ее браслет, с практически незаметным замочком. И последним подарком стала заколка для плаща с цепочкой между двумя половинками, каждая из которых была размером с монету с тем же чеканным рисунком, что и на гребнях для волос. Какими бы хрупкими не выглядели половинки броши и цепочка, Белль решила, что та будет удерживать ее плащ на месте даже при самых сильных порывах ветра. Румпельштильцхен тонко чувствовал красоту, а доступная ему магия избавляла от необходимости искать практичные решения для реализации задумки.

\- Тебе они нравятся, моя дорогая? - взволнованно спросил Румпельштильцхен, которому явно очень хотелось угодить жене. Белль сморгнула набежавшие на глаза слезы и с трудом оторвала взгляд от сокровищ, лежащих у нее на коленях. Она увидела, как мужчина, широко распахнув глаза, нервно облизнул губы.

\- Они прекрасны, - хрипло произнесла девушка лишь потому, что надо уже было что-то сказать своему бедному мужу, который был настолько не уверен в себе, что готов был начать извиняться, ошибочно принимая ее молчание за недовольство его дарами. - Они замечательные. Спасибо.

\- И тебе будет тепло, - с облегчением добавил он. - Мне нравится создавать разные вещи.

Белль притронулась костяшками пальцев к его щеке, и в голове вдруг возник образ хромого прядильщика с сыном на руках. Маленькая семья, пытающаяся выжить в тяжелые смутные времена. Он всегда что-то создавал - сначала руками, а потом с помощью магии - это желание родилось в нем еще задолго до встречи с Темным, его предшественником. Любовь к творчеству, любовь к сыну - вот две основные черты того человека, которым Румпельштильцхен когда-то был.

\- Спасибо, - снова сказала девушка, опустив руку и сжав его колено. - Боюсь, я не смогу уложить волосы без зеркала. Так что прическу мне сделает Лотта, - быстро добавила она. Ей совсем не хотелось выглядеть неблагодарной! - Подожди и ты сам увидишь…

\- Есть и другие способы, - немного отстраненно заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Ты совершенно права, сокровище. И весь мир должен увидеть, какое ты у меня сокровище, и что ты - моя.

Он моргнул, сгоняя это наваждение, и снова стал ее обеспокоенным ухажером.

\- Ваша ванна, дорогая, пир на завтрак, а потом я буду любить тебя как никто и никогда.

\- Лотта будет в шоке, - с мрачной уверенностью предсказала Белль, - что мне требуется помощь мужчины, чтобы одеться.

\- И раздеться, - добавил он лукаво, и лицо его прояснилось. 

\- Думаю, нет никакого секрета в том, что мужья иногда собственноручно раздевают своих жен, - усмехнулась Белль. - И я не слишком голодна.

\- Хочешь ешь, хочешь - нет, родная, - помахал пальцем у нее перед носом Румпельштильцхен, - но моя жена не будет больше голодать по моей вине. Поэтому каждое утро после ванны тебя будет ожидать настоящий пир.

Белль послушно кивнула, пряча улыбку.

\- А теперь вперед! - приказал Румпельштильцхен, махнув рукой в сторону ванны. Ему удалось изобразить строгий вид намного лучше, чем Белль - скрыть свою улыбку.

\- Слушаюсь, муж мой, - как можно более торжественно сказала она. - Ты присоединишься ко мне во время пира?

\- А это поможет? - он заметно колебался, но Белль знала, что сейчас может попросить у него все, что угодно, и любое ее желание будет исполнено. Попросить у мужа, который называл ее идеальной и осыпал золотом. Чистейшим золотом, сотворенным его собственными руками и магией. Она будет ценить и лелеять их, каждое из своих сокровищ. Но почему-то его присутствие за завтраком было для девушки важнее всего.

\- Это поможет мне не позабыть о завтраке, - призналась Белль. - И я обязательно тебя поцелую.

\- Договорились, - быстро сказал он. Это был скорее рефлекс, чем шутка, как будто он был не в силах устоять перед искушением взять с нее хотя бы крохотное обещание. А, возможно, ему просто было трудно отвергнуть столь выгодную сделку.

Белль осторожно переложила драгоценности с колен на соседнюю подушку и откинула с ног одеяло, чтобы можно было встать на колени и дотянуться до мужа. Девушка обвила руками его шею и поцеловала.

Румпельштильцхен удовлетворенно вздохнул, его левая рука бесстыдно блуждала по ее груди и осторожно ласкала нежную плоть. Через какое-то время он отстранился.

\- Это было просто потому, - Белль мягко отвела его руку от своей груди и положила к нему на колени, - что я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто должен выторговывать себе каждый поцелуй.

О, как же она обожала приводить в замешательство своего мужа такой мелочью, как обычный поцелуй! Ни его знания, ни могущество или многовековой жизненный опыт - ничто из этого не подготовило Румпельштильцхена к тому, что жена будет так бескорыстно и свободно дарить ему свою нежность. И за его безграничным удивлением была сокрыта еще и толика страха.

Белль быстро приняла ванну - ей уже не терпелось отправляться в путь. Предполагая, что на этот раз они снова остановятся где-нибудь переночевать на полпути, она посчитала, что, чем быстрее они доберутся до места назначения, тем лучше. Даже в полном комфорте, с провиантом и наличием того, чем можно занять себя в пути, девушка понимала, что вряд ли сможет насладиться самим путешествием. Конечно, общество мужа скрасит поездку, а магия сильно ускорит путь и сделает дорогу ровной и гладкой, однако терпеть некоторые тяготы многочасового передвижения в карете все равно придется. Это лишь средство для достижения цели. По крайней мере, на этот раз она не побоится просить мужа остановить кучера и позволить ей размять ноги или сходить в кустики.

Белль осознала, что вспоминает о той трясущейся от страха юной невесте, что въехала в Одстоун всего лишь месяц назад. Та потерянная и сбитая с толку Белль теперь казалась совершенной незнакомкой. Румпельштильцхен называл ее дитя, а она негодовала по этому поводу. Но в какой-то мере она и была несмышленым ребенком. Интересно, был ли он прав, сожалея о том, что она досталась ему девственницей? Белль хотелось бы знать побольше перед брачной ночью… С другой стороны, Румпельштильцхену нравились ее чистота и наивность, и он явно наслаждался тем, что открывал ей жизненные секреты потихоньку, по чуть-чуть, так, чтобы не напугать свою юную жену. Она принадлежала только ему, и мужчине явно нравилось то, что до него она ни с кем не была близка. По крайней мере, хотя бы этой малости ее успели научить.

Не имея ни малейшего представления о том, что ждало ее тогда, Белль очень хотела бы во время их первого путешествия бояться мужа не настолько сильно. Сейчас, оглядываясь в прошлое, она понимала, насколько он был пристыжен - как хотел ее убедить, что ничего не ждет от нее, а она сама находится в полной безопасности.

Устыдившись, Белль задумалась о том, боялась бы она тогда своего мужа меньше, окажись он обычным человеком, а не Темным магом и колдуном. Сейчас он казался ей таким знакомым! Более того, теперь ей нравился его внешний вид не меньше его прикосновений. Как и его голос, когда он был мягким и печальным или преисполненным доброты. Сейчас девушка уже не замечала, как его кожа слегка поблескивает при ярком свете, потому что носит отпечаток той ужасной магии, что давным-давно так изменила его снаружи и изнутри. Она привыкла к его внешности так же, как к темной магии, которая была его неотъемлемой частью. Белль не думала о нем хуже, когда он лежал больной и выглядел как простой смертный. В нем можно было узнать того мужчину, за которого она вышла замуж. И, тем не менее, видеть его обыкновенным было странно, поэтому, когда он вновь стал Темным - и знакомым - Белль испытала облегчение. К тому же, он так страдал от боли, когда его магия ослабла: нога была покрыта ужасными шрамами, и не было ни одного шанса, что подобное увечье сможет зажить само по себе.

Оставаясь смертным, он жил бы страдая. Разве она могла предпочесть это его небольшой странности?

Еще одна мысль о собственной вине заставила Белль выбраться из ванны и перебраться на стул у камина, где она завернулась в полотенце и дрожала до тех пор, пока не обсохла. Ей определенно не было нужды опасаться соперниц, желающих отнять у нее благосклонность Румпельштильцхена. Маг и так с большим трудом принял тот факт, что его желает собственная жена. Он не просто не поверил Белль, он даже пытался воспрепятствовать ей, полагая, что этим проявляет доброту и заботу! Девушка понимала, что он не является предметом мечтаний молодых женщин, ищущих возлюбленного или мужа, который забрал бы их прочь от тягот утомительной жизни. Сколько людей вообще потрудилось бы заглянуть дальше внешней оболочки - кого-либо или чего-либо?

Да, она принадлежала ему, и маг покажет это всему миру. Но и он тоже принадлежал ей. Какое это восхитительное чувство – принадлежать кому-то и властвовать самой.

Наспех нарядившись в домашнее платье, Белль сложила гребень и расческу в корзину. Спохватившись, она добавила еще пару книг и один из подаренных ей Румпельштильцхеном шелковых носовых платков. Золотые подарки она оставила как есть - на подушке. Девушка знала, муж хотел бы, чтобы она носила их, но золотое ожерелье будет выглядеть неуместно в сочетании с ее неопрятной одеждой, не говоря уже о трудности укладывать волосы без помощи зеркала. После его предупреждения о королеве Реджине, Белль даже не решалась импровизировать с собственным искаженным отражением в чаше или на обратной стороне ложки.

Есть и другие способы, сказал он. Что это могло бы значить?

Белль почувствовала запах обещанного завтрака, прежде чем преодолела три четверти пути вниз по лестнице. Оставив корзинку на столике в прохладном мраморном холле, она вошла в большой зал и увидела накрытый на двоих ближний край длинного стола. Впервые там находилось два стула - второй располагался по левую руку от места мужа, а небольшой участок стола, который они должны были занять для трапезы, буквально ломился от серебряных блюд со всевозможными яствами. Румпельштильцхен не преувеличивал, пообещав ей настоящий пир. Сам он сидел в кресле у камина, и рядом с ним тоже стоял второй стул, а между ними поместился еще и маленький столик. Белль была совсем не против, что он приспособил огромную комнату целиком и полностью для себя, но зато она была очень даже против, когда Королева хозяйничала здесь как у себя дома. Похоже, у ее мужа это тоже вызывало неприятие, а, возможно, он хотел ясно показать, кто в этом месте является настоящей королевой.

От потрясающей карты королевств не осталось и следа. Белль пожалела об этом - ей хотелось поизучать карту чуть подольше. Девушка была уверена, что в той тоже таилась магия, которая каким-то образом заставляла разрисованный пергамент демонстрировать настоящее положение дел в королевствах. Она могла бы сидеть часами над зачарованным пергаментом, пытаясь уловить тот миг, когда что-то в карте начнет меняться.

\- Завтрак! - объявил Румпельштильцхен, плавно поднялся на ноги и, повернувшись, слегка поклонился супруге. - Миледи?

Радуясь возвращению к мужу его жизненных сил и былой энергичности, Белль улыбнулась, когда он выдвинул для нее стул. Маг дождался, пока она устроится на своем месте, а потом занял свое и сразу же потянулся к серебряному горшочку, чтобы наполнить свою надколотую чашку чем-то, что определенно не было чаем. Запах был характерным и горьким, заставившим Белль чуть поморщиться, когда она потянулась к ближайшему блюду, накрытому серебряной крышкой. Как она и опасалась, еды здесь было достаточно для того, чтобы накормить целое семейство - мясные колбаски, отварные яйца, жирный бекон и несчетное количество горячих блюд. На другом блюде обнаружилась каша, еще дальше - копченая рыба. Еще были тосты, масло, всевозможные разновидности повидла, мед, чай. И над всем этим вился аромат той жидкости, которую пил Румпельштильцхен.

\- Что это? - Белль не смогла сдержать свою подозрительность.

\- Кофе, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, переложив к себе на тарелку небольшой кусочек копченой рыбы, следом - один тост, который он в своей обычной педантичной манере принялся намазывать маслом. - Жареные зерна из земель, что лежат за пределами королевства Аграба. Перемолотые и залитые кипятком. Очень бодрит.

\- Пахнет мерзко, - заявила Белль и наполнила свою чашку чаем.

Зато чай был просто великолепным - сладкие, цельные засушенные бурые листочки, которые в доках продавались по астрономическим ценам и высоко ценились в кругу тех, кто мог позволить себе угощать им самых почетных своих гостей. У Румпельштильцхена был огромный выбор таких чаев, начиная от прекрасных, практически черных листьев и заканчивая странными кудрявыми зелеными листочками, напиток из которых по своему послевкусию напоминал медовую траву. Белль еще предстояло их все перепробовать, поскольку дома ее больше всего привлекали травяные отвары. Ромашка, мята и розовые лепестки напоминали своим вкусом дом, в то время как эти экзотические и дорогие чаи по вкусу были похожи на... это место. Темный замок. На загадку и приключения ее новой жизни. Напоминали о том, что муж ее баловал так, что она практически забывала обо всем на свете.

Устрицы! На последнем блюде среди мелких кусочков льда покоились устрицы! Белль не знала, с чего начать, и почувствовала себя смущенной экстравагантностью еды. Это был настоящий пир, состоящий из блюд, которые она не пробовала с тех самых времен, как к их землям подобралась линия фронта. Аромат хрустящей корочки на жареных колбасках вызвал у нее такой аппетит, которого она у себя не замечала уже давно.

Она наполнила свою тарелку всем тем, что по ее мнению сможет осилить, и улыбнулась Румпельштильцхену.

\- Я не думаю, что нам нужно так много еды, мой дорогой, - сказала она мягко. - Уж точно не целый банкет.

\- Возможно, нет, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, глядя на нее так странно, что на мгновение Белль испугалась, что ее откровенность обидела его. Он обожал широкие жесты, и она поняла, что ей следует просто наслаждаться ими - ради него самого, даже если ей самой достаточно скромного цветка, сорванного в саду, или поцелуя.

Наевшись так, что ей казалось, что она вот-вот лопнет, и все же не в состоянии остановиться, Белль взялась за последнюю чашку чая и со вздохом откинулась на спинку стула. Определенно все прошедшие недели она не голодала, но ее собственное настойчивое желание есть только то, что она сама может приготовить, лишило девушку разнообразия вкусов и ароматов. И хотя ей было стыдно в этом признаться, но она сполна насладилась каждым крохотным съеденным кусочком за завтраком.

Румпельштильцхен все еще без особого энтузиазма выбирал косточки из своей небольшой рыбешки, но уже успел дважды наполнить свою чашку горячим кофе, над которым клубился пар.

\- Спасибо за завтрак, - сказала Белль, неуверенная, что же означает его задумчивое молчание. Это не было похоже на мрачные беспокойные раздумья прошлых дней, да и на вызванную болезнью апатию тоже. Он ей говорил, что не нуждается в завтраке. Может, он просто предпочитал начинать свой день, погружаясь в молчаливые размышления? Белль всегда любила принимать пищу в компании, но она не станет заставлять его держать обещание, если оно по-настоящему тяготит его.

\- Как бы ты хотел получить свой поцелуй?

Услышав это, Румпельштильцхен оживился. Отодвинув подальше мутноватые остатки своего напитка, выглядевшие совершенно неаппетитно, он чуть выдвинул стул и с надеждой приглашающе похлопал себя по колену. Белль тихо засмеялась, подошла и села к нему на колени, положив руки ему на плечи. К ее большому сожалению, он вновь облачился в чешуйчатую мантию, которая смотрелась как новенькая, без единого следа всех недавних злоключений, крови и зеленых магических снадобий. Хотя стоило признать, что выглядел этот наряд внушительно, однако когда она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать мужа, ей вовсе не нравилось ощущать грубую кожу под своими пальцами. Кожаный жилет под сюртуком был сделан из более мягкого материала, а под ним и вовсе чувствовался привычный нежный шелк рубашки. И вправду, очень похоже на броню.

По вкусу его губы отдавали кофе и немного горчили. Мужчина прикрыл глаза, пока она целовала его. Как бы ей не терпелось отправиться в дорогу, Белль призналась себе, что с радостью бы осталась прямо здесь, предвкушая кое-что поинтереснее поцелуев. Ей пришлось отстраниться, чтобы искушение в одном из них не успело победить. Такого мягкого выражения лица у Румпельштильцхена она еще не видела. Оно резко и неуютно контрастировало с его колючей кожаной одеждой.

\- Ну, а теперь, - произнес он, снимая ее со своих колен, как будто тоже осознал опасность близкого искушения.

Встав на ноги, Румпельштильцхен отвел ее на пару шагов от стола и одарил еще одним греховным взглядом. Белль крепко зажмурилась и задержала дыхание, чувствуя, как клубится и переплетается вокруг нее магия. Сейчас, когда она была к ней готова и сделала глубокий вдох, ощущение оказалось не таким тревожным. Снова у нее во рту появился привкус чего-то паленого и металлического. Было не настолько неприятно, чтобы начать протестовать и просить мужа прекратить, но все равно, она подумала, что нужно будет попросить его сделать и такое платье, которое она сможет надевать и снимать самостоятельно.

\- Открой глазки, дорогая. Теперь ты внешне соответствуешь своей роли.

Белль так и поступила, часто моргая, чтобы обрести ясность зрения. Ее голова слегка закружилась, когда она наконец смогла выдохнуть. Девушка чувствовала себя одетой во что-то тяжелое, вес приходился на руки и плечи. Она увидела, что на ней был бархатный плащ в тон ее платью. Его рукава были оторочены дымчато-серым мехом, который был практически один в один под цвет ее нижней сорочки. Белль потянулась и нащупала широкий отороченный мехом капюшон за плечами, а на ее груди красовалась золотая пряжка.

Волосы! Когда первые эмоции немного отхлынули, девушка осознала: теперь большая часть ее волос была поймана в ловушку, без сомнения, золотого гребня, оставив только несколько завивающихся прядок у щек и шеи. Ее волосы были уложены в сложную прическу, немного напоминавшую ту, что ей сделали для бракосочетания, только теперь образ завершала еще и диадема.

Румпельштильцхен, казалось, был более чем удовлетворен результатом, но прежде чем Белль смогла вымолвить хоть слово, он сделал жест рукой и быстрым шагом отошел от жены. На месте, где мгновение назад стоял Румпельштильцхен, появился густой туман серо-пурпурного цвета. И Белль скорее с любопытством, чем с тревогой наблюдала, как серый сгусток постепенно принимал образ идеальной ее. Девушка в немом удивлении приоткрыла рот. Мираж-Белль сделала то же, что и она.

\- Ох, - выдохнула Белль, наблюдая за менявшимся выражением лица ее двойника. Так же плавно, почти как в зеркале.

Ее волосы были действительно собраны так, как в день ее свадьбы. Только сейчас с добавлением золотых ювелирных изделий. Темный плащ был подбит черным шелком, тем самым еще более подчеркивая сливовый цвет ее бархатного платья. Белль все рассматривала себя, пока желание прикоснуться к своему двойнику не пересилило ее. Но как только она дотронулась рукой до второй Белль, мираж взорвался, как мыльный пузырь, оставив после себя только облачко магии. Румпельштильцхен помахал рукой, разгоняя волшебную дымку, и покачал головой.

\- Не тыкай в магию пальцами, женушка, - сказал он, сжав челюсти крепче, чем когда бывал немного раздражен. Но когда воздух очистился, Белль разглядела смешинки в его глазах. - А то она может и ответить. И что потом ты будешь делать?

\- Прости, - смущенно сказала она. Он ведь и прежде предупреждал ее. - Полагаю, я не слишком поверила своим глазам.

\- Всегда верь им, сокровище мое, - весело сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Ты готова?

\- Через минуту, - пообещала она и быстро прошла на кухню, пытаясь привыкнуть к весу и объему плаща. Тот был на удивление теплым в отличие от легкого платья под ним. И вместе с этим он заставлял Белль чувствовать себя величественно, словно она стала королевой Региной.

Так вот что выбрал Румпельштильцхен, когда она попросила одеть ее в платье, достойное его статуса, достойное его жены. Бархат и золото, шелка, а также мех настолько редкого существа, что Белль даже не знала его названия. Потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы окончательно собрать оставшиеся вещи в корзину с едой, добавить личные мелочи и собраться с духом. Она отправлялась в мир вне Одстоуна и земель, принадлежавших ее мужу. Хотя он не требовал от нее этого, она посвятила себя тому, чтобы стать женой, которую он мог бы с гордостью показать другим. В данный момент Белль чувствовала себя утонувшей в своем наряде, но она твердо решила научиться величественно и плавно двигаться в нем. Она научится носить такие вещи. А также она научится быть хорошим союзником Румпельштильцхену, он имел полное право ожидать этого от нее.

Слабая тревога затаилась у нее в груди, пока она несла корзинку наверх: а вдруг отец с трудом сумеет ее узнать, когда они увидятся снова? Насколько огромен масштаб метаморфозы, ведь Румпельштильцхен нарядил ее, словно королеву? Папа не мог знать наверняка, что она стала своего рода развратницей в руках мужа. Она слышала, что матери всегда могут определить степень добродетели своих дочерей. А отцы, могут ли они чувствовать это? Он вглядится в ее глаза и увидит жену другого человека вместо дочери?

Но это были только глупые волнения, и она прекрасно это понимала. Отдавать всю себя мужу было в порядке вещей, это именно то, что ожидалось и от нее. Вероятно, папа даже будет ждать новостей о внуке, растущем в ее чреве, не подозревая, что она вернется к нему такой же, какой и была, когда покидала родное королевство.

Румпельштильцхен ждал ее в холле, изучая вещи в ее корзинке для путешествия. Его пальцы легко касались содержимого, будто бы он опасался того, что там обнаружит. Белль несколько секунд наблюдала за своим мужем. Ей впервые удалось застать мага врасплох, не выдавая своего присутствия, так как ее туфельки бесшумно ступали по плюшевому ковру гостиной, а тень от открытых дверей скрывала ее от его взора. На нем был плащ из темно-коричневой шерсти. Но ранее тот был подбит пестрым белым мехом, а теперь Белль с удивлением обнаружила, что цвет меха сочетался с ее собственным, дымчато-серым. Мир увидит, что они едины даже в этом. От такого открытия, одна часть ее существа улыбнулась, другая же задрожала.

Когда ее туфельки сошли с ковра на пол, Румпештильцхен услышал звук ее шагов и поднял взгляд. На его лице отразилась вина, наполовину смешанная с раздражением, когда он отдернул руку от ее вещей. Но его взгляд сразу приковала вторая корзина, висевшая на руке Белль.

Боже, он так отличался от нее, закованный в броню кожи своего помпезного наряда. Его лицо, казалось, заострилось, нос еще более напоминал крючок, щеки впали, а его глаза... Белль привыкла к ним: к слишком большим радужкам и маленьким зрачкам, которые не меняли размер в зависимости от освещения. Внезапной вспышкой пронеслось воспоминание, как поразили ее эти глаза, когда она их увидела впервые. Она как будто заново открыла цвет и текстуру его кожи и внезапно пожалела о том, что они не выехали за пределы Одстоуна раньше. Уехать. Оставить их медовый месяц, дни боли и радостных открытий позади, чтобы надеть лучшие наряды для представления своего брака за стенами замка. Встретиться с миром лицом к лицу за пределами Одстоуна, где их брак был скорее любопытной диковинкой, чем скандалом.

Белль вытянула руку, чтобы ухватиться за дверной косяк, чувствуя слабость от внезапного, темного поворота мыслей. Дыхание участилось, став болезненным, и ее губы задрожали. Она была испугана и охвачена внезапной ревностью, будто кольцами гигантской змеи. Она полагала, что эти чувства были вызваны вторжением Регины в их уютный мир. Негодование тлело в ней до сих пор, не желая угасать. Брак, приключение, ее странный, опасный, противоречивый муж - все это принадлежало ей. И Белль вдруг захотелось запереть двери от всех непрошеных посетителей, и убедиться: никто не нарушит их покой в дальнейшем.

Белль видела, что муж хотел сказать что-то по поводу содержимого ее корзинки, но взглянув на лицо девушки, промолчал и поспешно подошел к ней, заботливо поддерживая жену под локти.

\- Моя дорогая, ты неважно выглядишь, - испуганно произнес он. В его голосе звучала некоторая неловкость, и девушка отметила про себя, что его интонации были очень похожи на ее собственные. - Может, нам задержаться еще на день или два?

Он надеялся, что она кивнет головой, скажет "да", покажет свое облегчение от его предложения, но куда это приведет? Они оба, укрывшись в Одстоуне со своими секретами и восхищением друг другом, могли находить предлоги не покидать этот замок хоть целую вечность.

Когда она впервые увидела замок, то была удивлена его незащищенностью и открытостью. Он выглядел больше как украшение, чем крепость, возведенная с единственной целью - защитить своих обитателей. Теперь же, пожалуй, впервые Белль ощутила своего рода симпатию к тому, как относился Румпельштильцхен к своим владениям. Для него это был способ спрятаться ото всех, словно в скорлупе. Замок служил не для того, чтобы защитить от какой-либо ужасной магии или войска. Он всего лишь нужен был Темному для того, чтобы закрыться от любопытных взглядов и жить так, чтобы никто его не беспокоил.

\- Слишком обильный завтрак, - сказала Белль, и ее голос прозвучал намного ровнее, чем она могла бы надеяться.

Ее колени подгибались, сердце билось неровно и часто, но мысли оставались пугающе ясными. Они не могли позволить себе жить только своими страхами. Она не могла. Если уж на то пошло, она была женой Темного, Румпельштильцхена, и должна в этой роли встретиться со всем миром лицом к лицу.

\- Я в порядке.

\- Что ж, если ты уверена, - Румпельштильцхен слабо улыбнулся, - то все готово.

Ее немного успокоило то, что, казалось, Румпельштильцхен разделял ее неуверенность. Белль взяла другую корзинку со стола и последовала за мужем. Она видела, что он положил в ее корзину пару черных перчаток, муфту из серого меха и - сердце девушки пропустило несколько ударов - свежесрезанную розу. Он только застенчиво улыбнулся, когда Белль поймала его взгляд, а затем позволил дверям замка захлопнуться позади них.

\- Все свечи и камины потушены? - Белль вспомнила свое появление в замке, когда тот был темным и холодным.

\- Да, - пробормотал супруг с присущим ему равнодушием к вопросам работы бытовой магии. - И замок защищен, пока будет пустовать.

Мелкие капельки, похожие больше на туман, чем на дождь, оседали на их одежде и волосах, пока они спешили к ожидающей карете. Дверцы были распахнуты, а по обыкновению молчаливый и неподвижный возница восседал на козлах.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Белль, все еще ощущая возникшую между ними неловкость. В каждом их шаге чувствовалось нежелание начинать этот долгий путь, и в этом нежелании они были едины. - За розу. За то, что позволил навестить отца. За все.

Короткий поклон Румпельштильцхена в ответ на ее признательность был так не похож на ту бессловесную, ворчливую реакцию на ее сердечную благодарность в их первую брачную ночь. Он наблюдал, как девушка ставит корзины в повозку, продвигая их так далеко, насколько могла дотянуться.

\- Ты не хочешь вернуться за чем-нибудь?

Румпельштильцхен с любопытством смотрел на жену, взяв ее за руку и вынуждая остановиться там, где она стояла.

\- Может быть, в постель? В восточное крыло?

Смеясь, Белль легонько стукнула его свободной рукой. Это был вдвойне бесполезный жест, ведь на мужчине был надет тяжелый кожаный плащ.

\- Путешествовать сюда было не слишком приятно, - запротестовала девушка, пока супруг помогал ей забраться внутрь. Затем он и сам легко запрыгнул в карету, ловко захлопнув посади себя дверь, и устроился напротив жены. - Я настолько боялась тебя, что даже стеснялась попросить поесть.

Румпельштильцхен опустил глаза и кивнул, разглядывая свои сапоги.

\- Конечно, ты боялась, - он сказал это довольно легко, но Белль все равно поняла, каких усилий ему это стоило.

Как только карета пришла в движение, Белль вытянула ноги таким образом, что его левая лодыжка оказалась зажата между ее дорожными туфельками. Чуть наклонившись вперед, девушка попыталась встретиться с ним взглядом.

\- Боюсь, сейчас я собеседник не лучше, чем был тогда, - добавил он, но с куда большей уверенностью и теплотой во взгляде.

\- И поэтому я прихватила с собой пару книг, - произнесла Белль и откинулась на мягкую спинку. Румпельштильцхен тем временем вытащил из-под сидения корзинку с провизией, по-прежнему несколько обеспокоенный и заинтригованный. Откинув крышку, мужчина изучал ее содержимое с таким недоверием, будто в глубине под сыром и хлебом затаилось вселенское зло.

\- Пикник?

\- Если ты не против, - девушка наслаждалась своей мелкой местью. Он любил удивлять и выводить ее из равновесия. Теперь и она находила удовольствие в том, что платила ему той же монетой. - Пикники считаются довольно романтичными. Для ухаживания, я имею в виду.

Взволнованный Румпельштильцхен кивнул и поставил корзину на сиденье рядом с собой. Из другой Белль достала новую розу. Эта была нежно-розовая и более душистая, чем первая. Она поднесла ее к губам, притворившись, что не замечает, как мужчина внимательно наблюдает за ней.

\- Тебе нравится, моя дорогая? - в его голосе сливались воедино тоска и надежда. Ее муж во всем старался угодить ей, и его стремление делало его таким же беззащитным и раскрытым перед ней, какой была она сама, когда лежала голая под одеялом на их брачном ложе.

Ей следует быть предельно осторожной в сложившейся ситуации. С другой стороны, разве муж сам не дразнит ее постоянно своими дерзкими замечаниями? Любящие друг друга люди могут посмеиваться друг над другом без обиды... Она и Румпельштильцхен. Возлюбленные. Супруги. Белль улыбнулась, наблюдая за мужем поверх нежного бутона.

\- Конечно, нравится, - заверила она, толкнув его в лодыжку ногой. - Но почему розы? Это твои любимые цветы?

Его пальцы беспокойно задвигались, словно живя собственной жизнью.

\- Они непревзойденные во всех отношениях, - запинаясь, сказал он. - Как и ты.

Белль сжалилась над ним и, очень аккуратно положив цветок на сиденье справа от себя, наклонилась, чтобы достать книгу. Облегчение Румпельштильцхена было почти осязаемым, и когда девушка разогнулась, в руке у него уже был белый атласный шнур. Он пропустил его между пальцами, потом медленно продел сквозь получившийся узел концы, быстро погрузившись с головой в этот процесс. Белль была счастлива видеть, как он расслабленно откинулся на спинку, а не сидел, напряженно выпрямившись. Им предстояла долгая дорога.

Проезжая брусчатку в Одстоуне, кучер замедлил лошадей. Белль не смогла удержаться от желания выглянуть за шторку, просто для того, чтобы видеть людей. Как и в ее первое появление здесь, люди стояли на почтительном расстоянии у обочины, провожая внимательными взглядами карету своего господина. Их несчастные лица подавили в Белль желание помахать им на прощанье.

\- Рен говорит, в воздухе происходят изменения, когда тебя нет, - сказала она, со вздохом позволяя занавеске упасть, когда они повернули на широкий перекресток. - Она знает, когда ты здесь, а когда уходишь.

\- Рен очень много говорит, - Румпельштильцен ответил грубо, но не стал отрицать, что такое возможно.

Белль интересовало, сможет ли она когда-нибудь научиться делать то же самое - чувствовать его магию и по своим ощущениям узнавать, как далеко находится ее муж. В комнате, в миле от дома, за океаном... Затем она вздохнула. Казалось невероятным, как ей раньше удавалось занимать себя во время нечастых длинных путешествий, но в то время она была совсем еще ребенком. Как жена, как жена Румпельштильцхена, она должна попытаться мыслить разумно.

Белль обнаружила, что тряска кареты мешает читать. Глаза устали и уже начали слезиться, напоминая о том, если девушка не прекратит свое занятие, все неминуемо закончится головной болью. Она также понимала, что не сможет взяться за шитье фартука при таком плохом освещении: стежки получатся неровными.

Услышав раздраженный вздох девушки, Румпельштильцхен заботливо посмотрел на нее, оторвавшись от своей игры со шнуром в колыбель для кошки. Белль никогда раньше не раздражалась по пустякам, но если у нее и дальше не получится читать, а муж не захочет поддержать хоть какое-то подобие беседы, путешествие грозит стать весьма утомительным.

\- Насколько плохо я бы себя чувствовала, - спросила она полусерьезно,- если бы ты перенес меня в клубе дыма?

Удивленный, он распустил колыбель для кошки и наклонился к жене, опираясь на ее сиденье.

\- Моя дорогая?

\- Насколько плохо было бы?

\- У всех по-разному, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. Его настороженное лицо выражало беспокойство. - Ты не привыкла к такому. Это слишком долгий путь. Если ты хочешь путешествовать так, мы должны начинать с малого. Работать над этим.

Румпельштильцхен обнадеживающее кивнул, до конца еще не свыкнувшись с тем, что Белль выражает интерес к использованию магии в своих личных целях.

\- Ты перенес меня из кухни в нашу кровать, - улыбнулась Белль и наклонилась вперед, чтобы взять его за руки. - Следующий раз до Одстоуна?

\- Как пожелаешь.

Нахмурившись, Румпельштильцхен посмотрел ей в глаза, явно надеясь найти там ответы.

\- Мы можем немного ускориться, если ты не возражаешь против того, чтобы к вечеру утомиться немного больше, чем обычно. Дорога покажется более ухабистой. Но к закату мы проехали бы половину пути.

\- Гостиница? - Белль сжала его руки, энергично кивая. Собственная жалость к себе была почти позабыта на фоне этой новой перспективы. - А я и не подумала. Мы завершим наш медовый месяц точно так же, как и начали!

Румпельштильцхен уставился на их соединенные руки, после чего очень нежно поднес ее ладони к лицу, поцеловав каждую по очереди, а потом выпустил.

\- Ох, сокровище мое, я надеюсь, что не так же, - едва слышно произнес он. Маг прикрыл глаза и устроился в углу, сложив руки на груди. Ход кареты ускорился. Хоть его лицо и было скрыто в тени, Белль все же заметила, как муж слегка вздрогнул и поморщился. Было ли тому причиной магическое усилие или болезненное сожаление, вызванное воспоминаниями? Девушка не смогла этого определить.

\- Очень надеюсь, что не так.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza, Ferum, Rasswetta, DoriKeyEl, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	44. Взаимопонимание

Румпельштильцхен был совершенно прав, говоря о том, что увеличение скорости движения кареты утомит девушку гораздо сильнее. Еще только миновал полдень, а Белль уже остро стала ощущать необходимость прилечь. Она с интересом поглядывала на колени Румпельштильцхена, которые могли бы послужить ей подушкой. Хотя в качестве опоры ей подошло бы и его плечо. Изнывающие от усталости мышцы требовали отдыха. В противном случае, она могла просто упасть на пол без сил. Веки отяжелели, казалось, что глаза полны песка. В животе урчало, а боль пульсировала в висках. Через некоторое время она не могла сдерживать зевоту, не осталось сил даже вежливо прикрывать рот рукой.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - голос девушки звучал хрипло. Ей было немного стыдно, что она не смогла вынести влияние магии, о которой сама же так рьяно просила. Румпельштильцхен поднял взгляд, его губы растянулись в улыбке. - Я чувствую себя ужасно.

Проведя большую часть пути посвятивши себя своей головоломке из нитей, положив ноги на противоположное сиденье, Румпельштильцхен, наконец, пошевелился и пересел к Белль. Он безмолвно протянул ей руку и укутал жену плащом, а она смогла удобно устроить голову у него на плече.

\- Извини, - пробормотала она, чувствуя себя как-то по-детски глупо, - и спасибо.

\- Ты чувствуешь только отдаленные последствия путешествия на такой скорости, - объяснил Румпельштильцхен. В его голосе не слышалось нетерпения или раздражения. Только забота. - Поспи, - посоветовал он. И Белль, по его совету, свернулась калачиком на сиденье, робко опустив голову на его колени. Румпельштильцхен положил руку ей на плечо, а затем погладил ее по голове, зарывшись пальцами в мягкие волосы и вмиг позабыв свою игру с атласной лентой. Слушая его дыхание, перекрывающее стук кареты, девушка смогла расслабиться.

Правда, спокойно заснуть у Белль так и не получилось, но она постаралась отдохнуть, насколько это было возможно, время от времени проваливаясь в чуткое забытье. Хотя для этого ей нужно было убедиться, что она не свалится с сиденья при сильном толчке кареты. Когда экипаж подпрыгнул на кочке, Румпельштильцхен предусмотрительно придержал девушку, обхватив ее под грудью, при этом даже не пытаясь передвинуть ладонь хоть на дюйм выше. Белль была очень благодарна за это, потому что на самом деле чувствовала себя ужасно - бессильной и беспокойной, будто бы во время ежемесячного женского недомогания, и при этом тошнота не позволяла надолго заснуть. Было гораздо удобнее просто лежать на коленях мужа, который всеми силами старался успокоить жену и помочь той преодолеть тяготы путешествия.

Они прибыли на постоялый двор, когда солнце уже клонилось к закату. Благодаря заботе Румпельштильцхена в голове прояснилось, и Белль чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Самочувствие мужа явно не зависело от способа передвижения, но казалось, что он и сам выглядел лучше, когда спрыгнул с подножки кареты и ступил ногами на твердую землю. Маг провел несколько часов, посвятив себя тому, чтобы супруга чувствовала себя лучше. Единственным доступным ему развлечением была возможность медленно и не спеша перебирать ее блестящие пряди. И Белль пообещала себе, что как только восстановится после путешествия, щедро отблагодарит его за заботу и ласку.

Лысый хозяин, заправляя за пояс какую-то тряпку, уже спешил через мощенный булыжниками двор, чтобы поприветствовать важных гостей. Румпельштильцхен мягко спустил Белль с подножки кареты и, подмигнув, закрыл ее лицо капюшоном плаща. Несмотря на то, что она едва могла держаться на ногах, красавица почувствовала прилив возбуждения от этого налета таинственности. Но все же ей пришлось крепко ухватиться за руку мужа.

Как и прежде, Румпельштильцхен вложил в ладонь нервного трактирщика несколько золотых монет.

\- Поднимите наверх вещи моей леди, - сказал он. Голос звучал так властно, что Белль с трудом узнала его. Темный небрежно указал на карету и полные корзины. - И подайте в наш номер горячий ужин и вино.

\- Да-да, - язык трактирщика слегка заплетался, так торопился тот ублажить Прядильщика. Белль знала: этот человек явно был не из простолюдинов, раз владел такой большой гостиницей. Он наверняка имел слуг, работящих и надежных, жену, и, конечно, сыновей. И все же он самолично вынимал из глубины кареты корзинки и суетливо сновал туда-сюда, при этом успев указать им путь в комнату Румпельштильцхена.

Белль помнила, что во время их первого визита ключ от комнаты ей вручила жена трактирщика. На этот раз Румпельштильцхен взял его самостоятельно: он появился в руках мага в клубе фиолетового дыма, вызвав судорожные вздохи у посетителей бара. Тяжелый ключ качнулся на его согнутом пальце, и Белль, скрывая капюшоном свое лицо и сохраняя конфиденциальность, беглым взглядом осмотрела посетителей. Жена трактирщика застыла за стойкой, держа в руках пивную кружку и какую-то тряпицу. При первой их встрече эта женщина еле сдерживала слезы жалости, показывая Белль ее комнату. Теперь же лицо этой еще, в общем-то, не старой женщины было непроницаемым. Белль внезапно с ужасом осознала свою роль в этой игре - ведь никто до конца не мог быть уверен, что она и есть та самая невинная девушка, которая всего месяц назад появилась здесь в помятом свадебном платье.

Едва она преодолела первый лестничный пролет, в зале возобновились приглушенные разговоры. Белль стало интересно, осмелятся ли они сплетничать вслух о Румпельштильцхене и сопровождавшей его женщине в плаще. Скорей всего нет, решила она, но без всякого сомнения, они будут задаваться этим вопросом. Неужели оскверненная им юная невеста не протянула и месяца? Неужели он нашел другую девушку, чтобы та согревала его ложе сегодня ночью - очередной результат коварно провернутой сделки где-то далеко отсюда? Была ли она столь же невинной и прекрасной под своим плащом?..

Румпельштильцхен отпер дверь и отошел в сторону, пропуская жену и трактирщика вперед. Белль быстро вошла в комнату и схватилась за столбик кровати, боясь упасть, а хозяин постоялого двора, дрожа, разместил их две дорожных корзины на креслах у камина. Затем мужчина поспешил обратно к выходу, но обнаружил, что маг стоит в дверях. Румпельштильцхен был на голову ниже хозяина, даже на каблуках, и по телосложению явно уступал владельцу трактира. Однако его настороженная неподвижность производила такой эффект, который затмевал любую самую страшную угрозу и превосходство в грубой физической силе. Внутри Белль начала нарастать тревога, пока она безмолвно наблюдала эту сцену.

\- Мой Лорд? - хозяин заведения нервно улыбнулся. - Все ли пришлось вам по вкусу?

С непроницаемым лицом Румпельштильцхен огляделся вокруг и коротко кивнул:  
\- Вполне. Но вы не должны беспокоить нас после ужина. Если что-то нарушит сон моей леди... мне придется вмешаться, - сказав это, Румпельштильхен отступил вправо, небрежно распахнув дверь, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен. Лысый нервный трактирщик с невероятной прытью покинул помещение, поспешив убраться куда подальше.

\- Ты, должно быть, плохо влияешь на его бизнес, - заметила Белль, когда хозяин гостиницы оказался за пределами слышимости их разговора, - и на его нервную систему.

\- Именно поэтому я держу за собой комнату и плачу за все чистым золотом, - спокойно сказал Румпельштильцхен, закрыв дверь и вставив ключ в замок. - Ты ведь знаешь, что люди, которые служат мне, всегда получают достойную компенсацию за любые неудобства. 

\- Я полагаю, при этом они предпочли бы, чтобы ты не пугал их до полусмерти, - устало заметила девушка. Улыбка тронула губы Румпельштильцхена, но никак не отразилась в его потемневших глазах. Белль отвернулась и оглядела комнату. В первый раз это помещение показалось девушке гораздо темнее. Возможно, все дело было в отделке: дубовые панели и темные драпировки произвели зловещее впечатление на испуганную невесту, ожидающую наступления брачной ночи. На этот раз без ванной, которая полностью заслоняла камин, и с короткими занавесками, пропускавшими внутрь угасавший дневной свет, комната вовсе не походила на тюрьму.

Ее сундук стоял у подножья кровати, и несмотря на усталость и головную боль, Белль не могла сдержать восторга при мысли о том, что он следует за ней повсюду, словно верный пес. Она прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать смешок, а потом стала расстегивать заколку на плаще, игнорируя вопросительный взгляд мужа. Он нетерпеливо посмотрел на нее снова.

\- Будет ли мой сундук следовать за мной повсюду, куда бы я ни отправилась? - поинтересовалась девушка. Собственные развлечения отошли на второй план, когда она заметила на его лице тень уже позабытой жестокости и резкости. - Или только, когда ты сопровождаешь меня?

\- Это я его доставил, - Румпельштильцхен, не глядя, перекинул свой плащ через спинку ближайшего к двери стула. - Магия, заставляющая вещи следовать за кем-либо, неплохо развлекает. Того, кто за этим наблюдает, - добавил он с толикой удовольствия. - Нет. Просто представь, что у меня бездонные карманы, - он похлопал себя по бокам, по коричневой коже, скрытой под чешуйчатой мантией, где не было и намека на наличие карманов. У него даже кошелька не было на поясе, при этом Белль поняла, что имеет в виду муж. Она предположила, что он, вероятно, использовал этот же трюк с кучером и лошадьми, когда они в первый раз приехали в гостиницу.

Обнаружив секрет хитроумной застежки на плаще, Белль с облегчением стянула с себя тяжелое одеяние. Только взяв его в руки, девушка смогла насладиться простотой и красотой плаща, практически незаметными швами между шелком и бархатом, причудливым кроем ткани и слегка почерненными корнями на опушке из серого меха. Каким бы красивым ни был плащ, Белль ощущала себя гораздо свободнее без его веса на плечах. В комнате было приятно и тепло, несмотря на то, что помещение долго пустовало. Девушка вполне комфортно чувствовала себя в легком платье с тонкими полупрозрачными рукавами. Она потянулась с наслаждением, разминая мышцы, а затем поспешила к камину, чтобы присоединиться к мужу у огня и поблагодарить его за заботу во время путешествия. Но к удивлению Белль, мужчина уклонился от ее попытки взять его за руку. Он демонстративно галантно отступил в сторону, позволяя ей погреться или присесть, но Белль заметила знакомое затравленное выражение на его лице, когда он намеренно отстранился от нее. Поджав губы, она убрала с кресел корзины, чтобы они располагались как можно дальше от огня и еда не испортилась. Затем девушка опустилась в то самое кресло, в котором сидела на следующий день после свадьбы. То, что супруг не разделял ее восторга по поводу возвращения в гостиницу, Белль поняла еще во время путешествия. Она с грустью подумала, что все это по-видимому связано с его воспоминаниями о первой ночи. Те, вероятно, были такими болезненными и неприятными, что мужчина не мог даже изменить свое поведение или хотя бы притвориться... Ее собственные воспоминания со временем немного смягчились, в особенности после новых открытий и теплых чувств, которые девушка начала питать к мужу. Белль надеялась, что и супруг тоже немного оттаял.

Что она могла сказать? Что могла сделать? Ничего. Пытаясь облегчить головную боль, которая преследовала молодую женщину от самой кареты, Белль потерла лоб кончиками пальцев. Она чувствовала себя слишком уставшей, и это мешало мыслить ясно. Ей не хотелось рисковать, опасаясь, что она просто наговорит глупостей, не зная, что беспокоит мужа на самом деле. Но это было не совсем так - той ночью в постели он говорил мало, но несколько произнесенных слов сейчас ясно всплыли в ее памяти. О том, насколько утомительной он считал необходимость взять свою прискорбно невежественную жену. Белль нелегко было свыкнуться с мыслью, что брачная ночь стала для жениха более тяжким испытанием, чем для невесты.

Румпельштильцхен беспокойно ходил кругами по маленькой комнате, пока тишину не нарушил стук в дверь. Хозяин принес еду. Он встретил трактирщика и принял поднос с едой с коротким "спасибо". Хотя в этой простой благодарности читалась явно угроза, которую услышала и Белль. Мужчина пробормотал бессмысленную ответную вежливость и припустил бегом вниз по лестнице. Девушка даже не повернулась в своем кресле, а только прикрыла глаза и вздохнула. То, что ранее походило на игру и таинственное приключение, когда Румпельштильцхен подмигнул и накинул ей на голову капюшон в карете, оказалось на деле малоприятным занятием. 

Поднос, который Румпельштильцхен поставил слева от ее кресла, источал аромат жареного цыпленка. Бросив взгляд в ту сторону, она увидела небольшую птицу, блюдо жареного в масле картофеля и еще одно блюдо, наполненное мелко нарезанными овощами и зеленью. После чрезмерно обильного завтрака перспектива поужинать столь простой пищей выглядела очень заманчивой, но девушка не чувствовала голода и боялась, что ей станет совсем плохо, если она заставит себя хоть что-то съесть. Ведь муж предупреждал ее, что за увеличение скорости кареты во время путешествия придется заплатить свою цену, поэтому жаловаться не было никакого смысла. Но сейчас у нее не было сил даже на то, чтобы налить себе стакан воды.

Снова прикрыв глаза, намереваясь отдохнуть пару минут перед тем, как приступить к трапезе, Белль зевнула и, прежде чем успела осознать случившееся, уснула крепким сном, сидя прямо в кресле.

Незадолго до пробуждения, красавица сквозь дрему почувствовала, что ее шея начала ныть из-за неудобного положения на спинке ее импровизированного ложа. Хотя теперь голова болела гораздо меньше, чем раньше. Сонно моргая, Белль быстро оглядела комнату и увидела Румпельштильхена. Он сидел у огня, скрестив ноги, его правое плечо находилось совсем рядом с девушкой. Он наблюдал за тем, как она спит - она могла с точностью это определить по тому, как он старательно притворялся, что не смотрит на нее сейчас. Это выглядело почти комично.

Темный снял свой тяжелый кожаный сюртук и камзол, поэтому, оставшись в шелковой рубашке темно-золотого цвета, выглядел гораздо более доступным. Доступным, но не менее несчастным.

\- Я не ожидала, что засну, - застенчиво подала голос Белль. - Прости. Ужин, наверное, уже остыл, - девушка заметила, что Румпельштильцхен так и не прикоснулся к еде, пока она спала. И даже не налил себе вина.

\- Неважно, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, опустив взгляд. Левая рука его сжимала шнур, пропущенный несколько раз между пальцев, свободные концы которого были зажаты между большим и указательным пальцами. - Я оставил его для тебя. Ешь, золотко.

\- А ты не будешь? - Белль развернулась на своем месте и наполнила тарелку, обнаружив, что пища до сих пор оставалась идеально горячей. Когда она отрезала кусочек мяса с грудинки, от него шел пар. Рот у нее наполнился слюной, а голод и слабость превозмогли долгое недомогание.

\- А я не буду, - подтвердил он и слегка изменил позу так, чтобы наблюдать за огнем в камине, пока Белль трапезничает. Занавески на маленьком окне теперь были задернуты, и половина комнаты, включая и кровать, утопала во мраке. Это делало место у камина более уютным и интимным, но Румпельштильцхен, сидящий у ее ног, все равно выглядел совершенно одиноким. Чувствуя его печаль, Белль позабыла обо всех своих неудобствах, и съев столько, сколько смогла, осторожно вернула свою тарелку на поднос, подвинулась на краешек кресла, наклонилась и тронула Румпельштильцхена за плечо. Его несчастный вид ранил ее сердце, словно нож.

\- Скажи мне, что не так?

Румпельштильцхен попытался улыбнуться, взглянув на девушку через плечо, но попытка не удалась. Фальшивое выражение слетело с его лица. И Белль была этому рада, ведь в присутствии Королевы и трактирщика он с легкостью носил свои ужасные маски. Не поднимая глаз, он опустился на колени у ее ног, и Белль услышала, как мужчина тяжело сглотнул. Она ждала его ответа.

\- Я сожалею, - произнес он таким тоном, будто одержал победу в какой-то внутренней борьбе, а теперь в спешке выталкивал из себя слова, что давалось ему с трудом, - что я так использовал тебя. Здесь.

С губ Белль уже готов был сорваться подходящий ответ. Ей хотелось заверить мужа, что просто смешно переживать по этому поводу, или опуститься рядом с ним и обнять, утешая себя и его этой лаской. Но то, с каким трудом ему далось это признание, заслуживало как минимум уважительного отношения с ее стороны. Его слова нельзя было проигнорировать или высмеять. Мужчина имел в виду именно то, что сказал, и это причиняло ему сильную боль. Чуть подавшись вперед, она запустила пальцы в его спутанные волосы.

\- Я не чувствую, что ты неправильно поступил со мной, - заверила она, когда спустя какое-то время он так ничего больше и не сказал. Она начала понимать его любовь к игре с ее волосами, когда сама накрутила прядь непослушных волос себе на палец. В этом было что-то интимное, но не разжигающее страсть, как, например, поцелуй или жаркие объятия. - И в ту ночь тоже так не думала.

Белль поняла, что сказала лишь полуправду, но ей пришлось произнести эти слова. Тогда, в их первую брачную ночь, она и вправду не была использована. Никем. Что еще она могла пожелать? Он был нежен и терпелив с ней и постарался избавить пугливую новобрачную от боли первой ночи. Ей даже не пришлось его ни о чем просить, маг сделал все сам. Но вот потом то, что он покинул ее сразу после подтверждения их договора, оставив Белль горько плакать в подушку от страха и одиночества! Как она терзалась в последующие дни, изо всех сил пытаясь понять, что сделала не так, ведь в то время все ее понимание о долге и обязанностях жены в спальне сводилось лишь к тому, что женщина должна лечь в постель и позволить мужу сделать все необходимое для того, чтобы зачать ребенка.

Нет. Это было просто недоразумение, ничего более. Ужасное недоразумение, в большей мере произошедшее по вине мужа, чем из-за нее самой. Только присущее девушке любопытство позволило им выйти из этой ситуации и помогло спустя некоторое время найти ее собственное удовольствие и наслаждение в их супружеской постели. Румпельштильцхен же в свою очередь был уверен, что ни одна женщина в здравом уме не захочет его, так что собственное поведение он уверенно считал добротой и проявлением гуманности по отношению к своей жене. Он считал добротой и благородством то, что оставил ее одну и пообещал делать так и впредь.

\- Ты хотела, чтобы за тобой ухаживали, - сказал маг. От волнения его голос срывался. Он по-прежнему не осмеливался взглянуть ей в лицо, уставившись на ее колени, как будто только это было способно отвлечь его от тяжелого разговора. - Ублажали каждую твою прихоть. И я думал... - не в состоянии сказать об этом вслух, мужчина умолк и ссутулился.

\- Хочешь правду? - Белль попыталась приподнять его подбородок, но Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему отводил глаза. - Той ночью я мечтала только о том, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось и можно было наконец лечь спать, - она вновь запустила левую руку в его волосы, наблюдая за тем, как он повернул голову, чтобы прижаться к ее ладони. В его лице отражались одновременно и острая боль, и благодарность. Его губы едва заметно подрагивали, заставив сердце Белль пропустить несколько ударов - он же не станет плакать? Из-за этого? К облегчению девушки, он совладал с собой и сделал глубокий, медленный вдох.

\- Что ж, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, моргнув и искоса посмотрев на жену так, словно не смел до конца сделать это, - полагаю, я все сделал так, как ты хотела?

\- Да, - чувствуя облегчения от того, что супруг наконец встретился с ней взглядом, Белль потянулась к его правой руке, и, сжав его пальцы, откинулась на спинку кресла, крепко удерживая его ладонь на своих коленях. - И теперь я, наконец, понимаю, почему так устала во время нашего путешествия в день свадьбы. Я была уверена, что это были последствия нервного напряжения. Тогда мне с трудом удавалось собраться с мыслями.

\- Ты, должно быть, устала, - вскочив на ноги с поразительным проворством, Румпельштильхен протянул ей руку. - Немного медленнее завтра, да?

\- Полагаю, да, - вздохнула красавица. Даже проведя почти все время в дороге, лежа в полудреме на его коленях, девушка знала, что куда спокойнее и быстрее заснет снова теперь, когда голова ее перестала болеть. - Я должна быть на ногах и суметь самостоятельно выйти из кареты, когда мы прибудем.

Она поцеловала мужа в щеку, ненадолго прижавшись к нему, прежде чем отстраниться и отойти к своему сундуку, чтобы достать ночную рубашку. Белль выбрала более легкую голубую шелковую сорочку, вспомнив, что комната была довольно тесной, а постельное белье - тяжелым и плотным. Привыкшая к своей просторной комнате в Темном Замке, девушка поймала себя на том, что смотрит на тяжелую дубовую кровать с некоторым пренебрежением, и в раздражении покачала головой. Гостиница была отличной, и не было никаких сомнений, что их поселили в лучшем номере. К тому же, комнату явно украшали с помощью магии Темного. Она позволила мужу избаловать себя в таких вещах и чувствовала себя испорченной настолько, что это не шло ни в какое сравнение с потерей девственности. Ей была противна мысль, что она позволила себе возгордиться.

Повернувшись к Румпельштильцхену с ночной рубашкой в руках, Белль вдруг представила, как бы ее обескуражило, если бы кто-нибудь сказал девушке, что она будет так бесстрашна в обществе Темного, да к тому же станет столь бесстыдно дразнить его. Она никогда не смогла бы представить себе взгляд мужа в этот момент. В его глазах плескался страх, надежда, нежность и желание. С каждым днем там было все больше надежды, но страх не покидал его. Как такое было возможно? Почему он по-прежнему ожидал, что в любой момент Белль изменит свое отношение к супругу и заберет назад все свои обещания?

\- Я хочу переодеться, - сказала она, чувствуя, как слегка запылали щеки, когда маг подошел к ней. Она помнила, словно это было вчера, как муж расшнуровывал ее свадебное платье, распутывая узел возлюбленного. Недавние события ярко предстали перед глазами. 

И, похоже, не у нее одной. Румпельштильцхен забрал ночную рубашку у нее из рук и осторожно положил на кровать, после чего взял девушку под локти и привлек к себе. Белль ожидала, что он ее сейчас поцелует, но вместо этого оказалась в крепких мужских объятиях. Он прошелся кончиком пальца вдоль ее позвоночника вниз и вверх, заставив девушку задохнуться от внезапно нахлынувшего из глубин памяти ужаса.

\- На тебе нет ничего, что я мог бы развязать, моя госпожа, - его голос был похож на мягкое рычание, а его дыхание шевелило ее распущенные волосы. - Как жаль.

Белль крепко обняла его за талию. Она слишком давно и слишком часто мечтала о том, чтобы вот так обнять мужа, но его элегантные воротники и жилеты всегда служили досадной преградой. На этот раз она могла прижаться лицом к его шее, как и хотела сделать. Девушка довольно улыбнулась. Несмотря на свое замечание, Румпельштильцхен, казалось, никуда не спешил, как и сама Белль. Девушка ощутила легчайшие поцелуи у себя на волосах, его руки надежно удерживали ее в плотном кольце.

\- Ты доволен, что у тебя теперь есть жена? - сейчас было легко задавать вопросы, ведь она предварительно спрятала от него лицо, уткнувшись мужу куда-то в шею. - Или ты сожалеешь об этом?

\- Не об этом. Я _никогда_ не жалел об этом, - его руки сжали девушку сильнее, голос звучал надтреснуто. Белль поцеловала его возле яремной впадины и успокаивающе погладила по спине. Девушка стыдилась того, что ей так нужны были подобные сокровенные признания, однако слова мужа целебным бальзамом проникали в самое сердце. Румпельштильцхен судорожно выдохнул и обхватил ладонью ее затылок. Прикосновение его руки к коже послало по ее телу сладкую волну предвкушения.

\- Предположим, что у твоего мужа есть тайны, - начал он. Белль слышала и чувствовала страх, исходящий от мага. - Жуткие, страшные секреты, которые всегда будут мешать ему заслужить расположение молодой идеальной жены.

Закусив губу, молодая женщина задумалась, прежде чем ответить. Белль не хотелось, чтобы ей задавали подобные вопросы. Она вновь почувствовала раздражение от того, что внешний мир постоянно лез в их отношения и пытался встать между ними.

Конечно, у него были тайны. И она понимала это. Понимала, что у мужа есть более веские причины умалчивать о своих ужасных поступках, чем страх быть нежеланным гостем в ее постели. Когда он возвращался в плохом настроении после своих дел, проводимых вне замка, девушка знала об этом. Когда он лежал раненый на ее коленях, она знала это.

Твердо - потому как мужчина не хотел разжимать объятия - Белль оттолкнула его на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Не в силах выдержать ее взгляд, он опустил голову.

\- Мой муж будет по-прежнему моим мужем, - произнесла она. Сейчас это была единственная правда, которую девушка могла уверенно сказать, без каких-либо сомнений и колебаний. Здесь, в этой комнате, где смешались неловкость и неуклюжие движения, отсутствие желания и доброта, стыд и решительность, они смогли скрепить заключенную ранее сделку, и это дало ей силы продолжить. - Я всегда надеялась встретить таинственного незнакомца, - призналась она, делясь своей маленькой тайной. В то время как Лотта мечтала о сказочном принце, Белль желала для себя чего-то большего. Ей не в чем было упрекать этот мир, который дал ей именно то, чего она желала. - А на что надеялся ты?

Губы Румпельштильцхена приоткрылись, но он не промолвил ни слова. Его пальцы до боли сжали локти девушки.

\- На понимание, - наконец выдавил он, и, казалось, слова готовы были задушить мужчину, лишь бы не сорваться с его губ. Он опустил голову ниже, прочищая горло, и разжал руки. - Я оставлю тебя ненадолго, - произнес он, а когда Белль хотела было возразить, она проследила взглядом за его едва заметным жестом и увидела возле кровати ночной горшок. О, боже! Ей даже в голову это не пришло! Ей так не хотелось, чтобы муж вновь оставил ее в одиночестве, что она даже не подумала о собственной стыдливости.

\- Может, ты хочешь принять ванну?

Сейчас Белль хотела только одного - поскорее лечь спать, но все же кивнула и поцеловала мужа в щеку. После этого магия окутала ее и оставила задыхающейся стоять перед ним в одном лишь кружевном белье. Хитрая улыбка смягчила встревоженное выражение лица, и Белль неуверенно рассмеялась, разглядывая себя. Прежде у нее не было возможности увидеть все, что находилось под этим великолепным платьем. То, что оказалось надето под серой нижней рубашкой, было белоснежным, за исключением тонкой бледно-голубой ленточки, которая удерживала обязательную часть женского гардероба на нужном месте. К удивлению девушки, под рубашкой обнаружился и корсет, настолько мягкий и гибкий, что она не сразу смогла отличить, где находится он, а где - жесткая передняя планка лифа платья. Корсет плотно прижимал к ней нижнюю сорочку от талии и до грудей, которые мягко поддерживал снизу так, чтобы они выглядывали над бархатным вырезом, заманчиво прикрытые полупрозрачным серым шелком.

\- Лишь один секрет моего мужа не дает мне покоя, - сказал она, наблюдая за тем, как Румпельштильцхен тоскливым взглядом скользнул по ее груди, задержавшись на голубых лентах, стягивавших корсет. - Где именно он узнал, в таких подробностях, как выглядит дамское нижнее белье? И, особенно, как оно должно выглядеть.

Сопротивляясь желанию сгорбить плечи и скрестить руки на груди, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть свою наготу, Белль наоборот уверенно подбоченилась. Свободный подол ее сорочки спускался чуть ниже корсета и образовывал красивую оборку, которая щекотала сейчас ей руки. Чрезвычайно мягкий на ощупь подол нижней юбки был сделан из плотной ткани, которая и придавала форму бархатным ниспадающим складкам ее платья. Оказалось очень трудно выглядеть строгой, находясь в одном лишь нижнем белье.

\- Ты бы очень удивилась, - заворожено глядя на жену, пробормотал он, - узнай ты о некоторых ситуациях, в которых меня призывают. И я хорошо знаю твои... формы, - он потянулся к ней, но вовремя остановил себя, почти коснувшись ее груди. - В следующий раз я сделаю еще лучше, - заявил маг, и, вернувшись в привычную стихию своей дерзкой иронии, прежде чем покинуть комнату, подарил девушке изящный поклон. - Запри дверь, моя маленькая женушка, - певучим голосом предупредил он, прежде чем та захлопнулась за ним.

Благодарная за то, что на этот раз о практических вопросах думал муж, Белль поторопилась повернуть ключ. Прислонившись к двери спиной, она увидела ванну, которая, как и в первую брачную ночь, появилась на ковре рядом с камином. Горячий пар поднимался над ней. В этот раз поверхность воды была усеяна лепестками алых роз.

Белль решила не торопиться в своих приготовлениях. Сорочку девушка разложила на кресле, стоявшем у камина, чтобы та нагрелась. На другом кресле тщательно развесила нижнее белье, а затем, с негромким вздохом наслаждения погрузилась в горячую воду, откинув голову на край ванны.

Она раздумывала над словами Румпельштильцхена, лениво расплескивая вокруг себя теплую воду. По всем правилам ей следовало чувствовать возмущение и гнев оттого, что муж признался в своих секретах, однако это было не так. Девушка ожидала от него доверие совсем иного рода. Будучи свидетельницей его встречи с Королевой, того, как он обошелся с убийцей в деревне... видя жестокие раны, нанесенные Темному, Белль была совсем не уверена, что хочет знать все секреты и тонкости его работы. Конечно, она не жаждала разузнать об источнике его темной силы или выведать его секреты. Скорее, она будет умолять его вовсе не делать этого. Гнев может бездумно требовать истину, но мудрость имеет куда больше силы и власти. Белль лишь месяц назад вошла в жизнь Румпельштильцхена в качестве его жены. Прежде чем он сможет доверить ей свои секреты, девушке нужно научиться верить в саму себя и быть уверенной в своем отношении к супругу.

С большой осторожностью Белль освобождала волосы от гребешков, которые удерживали прическу на месте. Она нашла несколько шпилек и вытащила их одну за другой, положив украшения рядом с собой на стуле. Тиара плотно прилегала к голове, когда волосы были подняты в высокую прическу, но едва Белль вытащила гребни, как смогла с легкостью выпутать и ее.

Нежась в теплой воде, она изучала простоту и красоту золотого украшения, свободной рукой перебирая рассыпавшиеся по плечам пряди, выбирая оттуда оставшиеся шпильки. Румпельштильцхен использовал гораздо большее их количество, чем Елена, для создания такой же точно прически. Белль заметила, что в отличие от ее собственных отполированных медных шпилек, которые ярко сверкали и нуждались в тщательном уходе и хранении, эти были более матовыми и подходили под цвет ее волос. Ее муж был мудрым и вдумчивым мастером.

Интересно, каким бы он стал, если бы был родом из привилегированного сословия, а не жертвой нищеты и бессмысленной войны? Искусный прядильщик мог неплохо зарабатывать себе на жизнь, если был в состоянии позволить себе покупать лучшую шерсть. Но те моменты прошлого мужа, которые Румпельштильцхен раскрыл перед ней, говорили о горькой и непрерывной борьбе за выживание. Священники, что опустошали кладовые лордов и тащили детей на войну... кем бы стал Румпельштильцхен, если бы ему не пришлось обращаться к черной магии, дабы спасти собственного сына?

Погубить собственного сына в попытке спасти его. Погладив пальцем гладкую поверхность золота, Белль вздохнула.

Насколько же сильно он переживал и сожалел об этом, если сейчас так расстраивается из-за нее?

Белль почти что задремала, лежа в воде, наполовину загипнотизированная игрой света камина на отполированном золоте, но в этот миг дверь едва слышно отворилась. Задыхаясь от ужаса, она сбросила диадему на пол и схватила полотенце, не в силах увидеть, что происходит, из-за стоявших в комнате стульев.

Она ведь заперла дверь!

\- Румпельштильцхен? - крикнула она, прижимая колени к груди и надеясь, что длинные волосы достаточно прикрывают ее тело.

\- Ну, конечно, это я, сокровище, - ответил он. В его голосе отчетливо было слышно веселое удивление.

Белль различила, как ключ вновь повернулся в замке.

\- Дверь была заперта! - яркий румянец залил лицо, вскоре добравшись и до корней волос. - Я точно помню, что закрыла ее!

\- Но ты вышла замуж за колдуна, - заметил Румпельштильцхен и коварно улыбнулся, показавшись из-за одного из стульев. - Только один замок способен преградить мне путь и не впустить внутрь. Он остался там же, где и был - в твоих покоях Темного Замка.

\- Ох-м, - Белль сглотнула и задержала дыхание. Она почувствовала себя такой беспомощной, когда услышала, как открывается дверь, пока она сидит нагая в ванне прямо посреди комнаты! Теперь молодая женщина почувствовала себя глупо: ведь кто еще мог пройти через запертую дверь, если ключ торчал в замочной скважине? Только ее муж, определенно уже видевший ее голой, пусть даже при этом он не награждал ее таким хитроватым плотоядным взглядом.

\- Тебе следовало постучать.

\- Следовало, - любезно согласился он. - Купаешься в компании своих безделушек, как я погляжу.

Чувствуя себя виноватой, Белль выловила у своих ног тиару, одной рукой придерживая полотенце у плеча, и слегка отряхнула украшение от воды.

\- И вот почему я предпочитаю золото, - он подошел ближе, обходя стулья, и сел на краешек кресла, на котором лежала одежда девушки. - Оно не ржавеет, не тускнеет и не портится с годами. Оно мягкое. Почти теплое, - его голос был тихим, а взгляд нежным, наполненным скрытым желанием. Белль попыталась рассердиться на мужчину за то, что тот вторгся в комнату без предупреждения, но у нее ничего не вышло. По крайней мере, муж не застал ее на ночном горшке!

\- Я думаю, что это крайне неприлично, - сказала она, собрав все свое достоинство, - шпионить за дамой в то время, как она принимает ванну.

\- Я не могу видеть сквозь стены, - сказал он, разводя руками и изображая оскорбленную невинность, - это же касается и полотенец.

\- Ты просто невозможен, - возмутилась Белль, но это было скорее напускным кокетством, чем реальной злостью. - Ты занимался тем, что пугал до смерти всех, кто находился внизу?

\- Выпил кружку или две, - признался Румпельштильцхен, опускаясь на колени возле медной ванны и беря из рук жены тиару, - выкурил трубку. Слушал все, что никто так и не произнес, - Белль получила неоспоримые доказательства его времяпровождения, когда он наклонился и нежно поцеловал ее. На вкус его губы были такими же, как и в их первую брачную ночь - алкоголь с чуть более фруктовым оттенком и чуть слаще, чем содержимое его фляги. К этому примешался крепкий пьянящий аромат дыма и сухих трав его курительной трубки. - А потом я почувствовал, что соскучился по своей жене, и вернулся, - едва слышно добавил он, щекоча губами ее губы. - Наверняка они подумали, что я отправился совершать с тобой отвратительные вещи, которые нельзя даже выразить словами.

\- И ты правда здесь для этого? - Белль прикрылась руками, когда муж потянул на себя ее полотенце, но это был просто рефлекс. Как она могла возражать против того, чтобы взгляд мужа скользил по её телу сквозь условную преграду водной глади, когда он несметное множество раз видел ее полностью обнажённой? Сделав глубокий вдох, Белль медленно вытянулась, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Румпельштильцхена просияло.

\- Совершать вещи, которые нельзя выразить словами - да. Определенно, я пришел для этого, - выдохнул он и подвинулся ближе к изголовью ванны, при этом его левая рука осталась под водой, придвигаясь к ней... Белль ахнула, когда кончики его пальцев коснулись внешней стороны ее бедра, и Румпельштильцхен поймал ее вздох, крепко поцеловав жену в губы. Пораженная и возбужденная, Белль ухватила его за шею и прижала еще ближе к себе.

Он застыл в неудобной позе, но его сила позволяла мужчине оставаться неподвижным, несмотря ни на что. Он просунул под водой правую руку под тело девушки, теперь оба его кружевных рукава намокли, а левой принялся ласкать ее между ног. 

Уже привыкнув к их обычно нежной и долгой прелюдии, Белль снова ахнула, и вновь ее возглас был задушен голодным поцелуем. Из-за воды ласка ощущалась странно и непривычно. Его пальцы не так легко скользили по чувствительным частям ее тела, но он был нежен и осторожен. Мягко раздвинув складочки, он погрузил внутрь два пальца и потерся о нее открытой ладонью, после чего осторожно прошелся кончиками пальцев по ее кудрям, а потом и кончиками ногтей, отчего ей стало щекотно, и она сдавленно хихикнула. Это, вероятно, и было то самое, что нельзя выразить словами, потому что если бы она попробовала, то точно умерла бы от стыда. Но это было потрясающе, развратно, ярко и явно удовлетворяло тайные желания мужа.

\- Ты намокнешь, - смеясь, запротестовала она. Его рукава были мокрые уже по локоть, как и ворот рубашки, где девушка схватила мужа, чтобы притянуть к себе. - Позволь мне вылезти, прежде чем я вся покроюсь гусиной кожей.

Белль заметила разочарование, мелькнувшее на его лице, когда он отпустил девушку и поднялся, помогая ей сделать то же самое, притягивая к себе таким образом, что теперь уже вся его рубашка намокла целиком. Они поцеловались, ее руки нетерпеливо обвились вокруг его тела. Горящий огонь в камине согревал ее спину, а спереди девушку грел Румпельштильцхен. Это было очень приятное ощущение, и Белль лишь едва заметно вздрогнула, когда почувствовала, как ступни, ранее опущенные в воду, оказались на чем-то мягком и сухом. Мех, догадалась она, погружая пальцы в ворс. Румпельштильцхен не дал ей посмотреть вниз, чтобы убедиться в своем предположении. Поцелуи мага выдавали его острую необходимость, в то время как усталость девушки притупляла ее собственную страсть. Впрочем, нежные, но настойчивые ласки мужа вскоре разбудили в Белль ответное желание.

Это новое ощущение - прижиматься к его одежде обнаженным и влажным телом - добавило остроты ощущения. Румпельштильцхен чуть было громко не застонал, когда Белль, доверяя его силе, которая не позволит ей упасть спиной в открытое пламя камина, обхватила его одной ногой и потерлась лодыжкой о его высокий кожаный сапог.

Какое-то время он просто смотрел на нее, после чего поднял на руки и, легко опустившись на колени, уложил жену на мягкий ворс возле горящего камина. Повернув голову, Белль поняла, что лежит на его плаще. Она охотно притянула его в свои объятья, когда он лег рядом, но у Румпельштильцхена на уме были совсем другие поцелуи. Прижавшись к ее груди, он с жадностью принялся целовать и посасывать мягкую плоть. Когда Белль согнула одно колено, он откликнулся на этот призыв без малейших колебаний. Его пальцы нашли центр ее женственности и умело распределили найденную там влагу. Белль ожидала, что вода сделает процесс более удобным и комфортным, но ее собственные соки были намного лучше. Она моментально ощутила глубоко в себе легкое натяжение нараставшего наслаждения. Один раз подняв голову, она увидела Румпельштильцхена у своей левой груди. Тот целовал ее повсюду, терся носом и подбородком, а затем, всасывая бутон соска в рот, дразнил его ловким языком.

Удовольствие, которое приносили его действия, всегда оказывалось распаляющим, но недостаточным - с одной стороны слишком сильным, чтобы не замечать его, с другой - слишком слабым, чтобы привести девушку к сладкой разрядке. Когда он при этом принялся нежно потирать ее между ног, каждый легкий укус или поцелуй груди добавлял жара к искре, которая разгоралась глубоко внутри. Ее нетерпеливое тело сжалось вокруг его пальцев, сорвав с губ девушки протяжный стон. 

Румпельштильцхен поднял голову. Его взгляд остекленел, а дыхание стало тяжелым и частым.

\- Войди в меня, - взмолилась Белль и спустя мгновение поразилась сама себе - она требовала столь развратные вещи без малейшей тени смущения. - Пожалуйста. Я хочу тебя. Чтобы ты был во мне.

С кривоватой усмешкой Румпельштильцхен потянулся к поясу и принялся стаскивать с себя штаны, в то время как Белль нетерпеливо сражалась с пуговицами на его рубашке. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока он не сумел освободить себя из тесного плена бриджей, а она не добралась до его обнаженной кожи. Белль предпочла бы видеть его голым между своих ног, но рационализм казался сейчас более важным. К тому же молодой женщине польстило то, как муж весь дрожал от нетерпения, избавляясь от одежды. Его все еще трясло от желания, спустя целый месяц их супружеской жизни. Белль прижала ладонь к его щеке, и Румпельштильцхен, как когда-то давно, повернул голову и поцеловал девушку в центр ладони, выражая тем самым глубокую благодарность.

Ему не было необходимости быть с ней сейчас настолько трепетным. Он вошел в нее одним мощным толчком, Белль вскрикнула. Но их тела уже прекрасно знали друг друга, ее возглас был вызван удивлением и возбуждением от его спешки.

\- Тебе нравится быть нежным? - он замер над ней, упираясь ладонями в пол рядом с ее руками, прикрыв глаза и пытаясь собрать остатки самоконтроля. Белль нравилось, как его кудри обрамляли и смягчали черты лица, как его веки подрагивали при каждом усилии, как он дрожал только для нее... сходя с ума от страсти только к ней.

\- Может, ты хочешь сделать это жестче? Мне кажется, я была бы не против, - она коснулась его губ, подбородка, груди... Ей хотелось ласкать мужа сразу везде, в то время как он начал двигаться, совершая резкие, сильные толчки. Его лицо исказилось. В погоне за новыми ощущениями, Белль выгнула спину - это было почти на грани боли, которая в брачную ночь могла бы привести ее в ужас, но сейчас это лишь приблизило долгожданное освобождение. Она не могла оставаться спокойной, когда он брал ее так. Руки и ноги находились в постоянном движении, блуждая по его телу, обхватывая, притягивая, царапая и сжимая, ища ритм, который принес бы наибольшее наслаждение и удовлетворение. Впившись ногтями в его плечи, когда кульминация настигла девушку, содрогаясь под ним всем телом, Белль негромко вскрикивала, ощущая себя совершенной развратницей, которая находит такое наслаждение в выполнении супружеских обязанностей. 

Он мог бы вновь и вновь доводить жену до оргазма, если бы сам так скоро не оказался в его власти. Мужчина гортанно вскрикнул и глубоко погрузился в нее. Руки отказывались поддерживать его вес, и Румпельштильцхен, тяжело и часто дыша, обессилено обмяк, придавив девушку к полу. Белль крепко прижалась к нему, обхватив руками и ногами - шелк, кожа и плоть. Она с трудом сдерживалась, чтобы не издать триумфальный вопль радости. Это уж точно испугало бы людей, которые находились внизу. Но Румпельштильцхен принадлежал ей, только ей, и хотел, чтобы она была его. Белль знала, что любовь - это своего рода безумие. Не в силах лежать спокойно, она покрывала его поцелуями везде, куда могла только дотянуться, а ее муж тем временем находился в полубессознательном состоянии и дрожал с головы до ног. Она часто читала в книгах о том, что любовь - это безумие. Но теперь на собственном опыте убедилась в этом.

Теперь она _знала_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Ferum, Unreal_fairy, Dark_Paradise05, DoriKeyEl, Eligora, Laikin394  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Selena2011, Джоанна Смит


	45. Дорога домой

Если бы Белль так не тосковала по отцу и не горела желанием поскорее его увидеть, она, возможно, попросила бы мужа использовать свою магию и остаться в гостинице, забыв обо всем и позволив себе потеряться в этой атмосфере доверия и нежности друг к другу. Румпельштильцхен, совершено голый, спал возле нее. И хотя сон девушки был достаточно глубок, все же всю ночь она просыпалась каждые час или два безо всякой причины. Этого хватало, чтобы убедиться - мужчина по-прежнему крепко спит рядом. Уткнувшись лицом в подушку, равнодушный ко всему, Румпельштильцхен практически не шевелился во сне.

Проснувшись раньше него, девушка осмелилась воспользоваться ночным горшком, пока муж так крепко спал. Затем она решила надеть ночную рубашку и налила себе стакан воды. Немного приоткрыв занавески, она впустила в комнату робкие лучи утреннего солнца. Было непривычно наблюдать за спящим мужем, когда сама Белль бодрствовала и даже передвигалась по комнате. Она воспользовалась таким редким моментом: присела на дальний краешек постели, опершись на столбик кровати, и посмотрела на мужа. Как и прежде, во сне он не выглядел расслабленным - руки крепко сжимали подушку, а плечи были слишком напряжены. Девушке хотелось как-то успокоить мужа, но она понимала, что только разбудит его таким образом, поэтому просто продолжила молча наблюдать за ним. К своему удивлению, Белль заметила, что прошлой ночью в порыве страсти оставила на его теле царапины - четыре отвратительные борозды от ногтей на выступающих лопатках казались почти чёрными на фоне его тёмной кожи. У неё самой было несколько небольших синяков на бедрах, ведь несколько ночей назад его пальцы сжимали её тело, притягивая ближе к себе, но он не повредил нежную кожу...

Необузданность собственного желания испугала девушку, и она поспешила отойти к камину, не доверяя себе и боясь, что все же коснется мужа, пока тот спит. Дело было не в том, что она могла причинить магу какой-либо ощутимый вред, уж точно не тогда, когда он смог исцелиться даже от страшного проклятия. Но у нее в голове не укладывалось, как могут сочетаться ее нежные чувства к мужчине и следы ее ногтей на его спине.

Холодная курица и печеный картофель стали чудесным завтраком. А может, Белль была очень голодна. Насытившись, молодая женщина свернулась калачиком в кресле у камина. Только поднявшись, чтобы налить себе стакан воды, она услышала, как маг пошевелился. Озорное настроение заставило ее осторожно поставить чашку на стол и подкрасться к кровати, решив в кои-то веки застать мужа обнаженным в лучах беспощадного дневного света. Девушка уселась по-турецки в изножье кровати и потянула одеяло на себя, наблюдая, как то сползает с мужских плеч. Румпельштильцхен заворочался, просыпаясь. Она стянула шерстяную ткань почти до поясницы, когда он открыл глаза и, хмыкнув, повернулся к ней лицом, ненароком ещё больше оголив торс, зацепив покрывало ногами.

\- Белль, - сипло прошептал он несколько мгновений спустя, пока напряжение и остатки сна медленно покидали его тело. Он выглядел несчастным, наблюдая, как девушка внимательно изучает его тело, но не попытался прикрыться и помешать ей. К своему облегчению девушка не обнаружила больше царапин - грудь и бедра мужа были невредимы, хотя она точно помнила, что в порыве страсти хваталась за все, до чего могла только дотянуться.

\- Я надеюсь, ты не рассчитывал найти здесь кого-либо другого, - девушка рассмеялась и опрокинула его назад на подушки, чтобы поцеловать. Румпельштильцхен позволил целовать себя, но поймал её руку, пресекая дальнейший энтузиазм, когда ладошка Белль попыталась спустится ниже его груди.

\- У нас впереди долгое путешествие, - нежно упрекнул он и поднес ее руку к губам, - а для этого еще будет время.

Он был прав, но Белль хотелось бы, чтобы это было не так. Поразительная страсть прошлой ночи помогла им открыть друг в друге новый мир, новое понимание, и девушка боялась, что все это останется в этой маленькой комнате после того, как они двинутся дальше в путь. Заметив ее разочарование, Румпельштилцхен более надежно посадил жену на себя и заглянул в глаза.

\- Или, возможно, ты передумала? Мы можем вернуться домой, - как и раньше, в его голосе звучала надежда, что, быть может, супруга все же откажется от этого визита.

\- Нет! - быстро сказала Белль. Даже простая мысль об этом казалась ей настоящим предательством по отношению к отцу, дому, детству и родным. - Нет.

Они выехали еще до рассвета - красноватые лучи восходящего солнца подсвечивали кромку темно-серых перистых облаков. В карете Белль обнаружила пуховую подушку и шерстяное одеяло. От такой заботы Темного на глаза навернулись слезы. 

Вновь облачив жену в платье с помощью магии, он позволил ей самой выбрать прическу. Белль просто убрала волосы с лица, закрепив локоны с помощью двух заколок. Если ей захочется прилечь во время долгого пути, то не придётся переживать о замысловатой причёске, делать которую не имело ни малейшего смысла. Она вышла из гостиницы, скрыв лицо капюшоном плаща.

Садясь в карету, девушка не могла отделаться от ощущения, что на этот раз оставила в гостинице нечто очень важное и ценное. Нечто, куда более значимое, даже в сравнении с собственной невинностью, которой она тут лишилась месяц назад. Белль опустилась на сиденье рядом с мужем, тот легко улыбнулся ей и позволил взять себя за руку. Они обменялись всего лишь парой слов с прошлого вечера! В который раз Белль подумала, что куда проще было выражать свои чувства через поцелуи и ласки, чем сердечно и искренне разговаривать с Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Зачем ты сделал так, что запертый замок на моей двери не позволяет тебе попасть внутрь? – наконец спросила она, выбрав этот вопрос, из числа многих других, ведь он больше всего мучал ее.

\- На случай, если это будет тебе необходимо, - ответил он, хмурясь, будто не понимая, почему жена не осознает столь очевидных вещей. - Ты никогда не запирала его?

\- Если только ненадолго, - Белль попыталась вспомнить, как часто делала это и почему. У неё никогда не было причин запираться; только когда она меняла чулки, заботилась о своей гигиене или была занята чем-то, что требовало уединения. - Я доверяю тебе, - добавила она. Ее голос звучал едва слышно - все же признаться в подобном оказалось довольно трудно, глядя мужу прямо в глаза. - Иногда просто хочется побыть наедине, но не более того. Обычный замок помогает сделать это, - она вспомнила, как вчера муж прокрался в ее ванну, и несильно ткнула его локтем. - И ты всегда мог бы постучать.

\- Мог бы, - ответил он, но как-то неуверенно и слабо. - Тебе не стоит настолько доверять мне, сокровище. Только не мне, - его голос звучал почти умоляюще, и Белль не понимала, что происходит. Его щека нервно дернулась, а пальцы принялись играть с ее золотым кольцом, вертя его на пальчике девушки. - Никогда не забывай, _что_ я на самом деле такое.

Его последние слова огорчили Белль, и она опустила взгляд на их руки. Муж бережно и аккуратно касался ее кольца, смещая его на пальце большим и указательным пальцами. Он был так же осторожен прошлой ночью, целуя её до беспамятства и выискивая все новые способы ласкать и удовлетворять её с помощью губ и языка, пока она не начала умолять его остановиться после многочисленных пиков наслаждения. И вот теперь, сидя подле нее так тихо и смирно, он просил ее доверять ему меньше?

\- Когда я узнаю, кто ты есть на самом деле, - пообещала она, подбирая слова с величайшей осторожностью, - я постараюсь не забыть этого.

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен притянул ее к себе для мягкого поцелуя. Белль была бы не прочь провести время подобным образом, но она чувствовала себя обессиленной из-за событий предыдущего вечера. Томление и жажда, которую она чувствовала по отношению к мужу - желание, зародившееся глубоко в её сердце, а не в теле - не были удовлетворены прошедшей бурной ночью. Несмотря на то, что он подарил ей столько наслаждения, он не искал разрядки для себя. Девушка была слишком увлечена, чтобы осознать это. И теперь, неосознанно, она превратила поцелуй в нечто большее, и дыхание Румпельштильцхена участилось.

Вряд ли карета была подходящим местом для подобных занятий!

\- Ты искушаешь старого монстра, - сказал он, сомкнув губы в тонкую линию и наблюдая за ней потемневшими глазами. - Я готов поиграть, если и ты готова, но, возможно, тебе стоит просто немного отдохнуть? - он понимающе ухмыльнулся, когда Белль сглотнула и чуть отодвинулась от него, увеличивая на пару дюймов расстояние между их лицами. - Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы твой отец посчитал, будто я всю ночь не давал сомкнуть тебе глаз?

Белль покраснела и вернулась на свое сиденье. Ей стало интересно, как вообще дочери встречались взглядом со своими отцами после первой брачной ночи?

\- Пожалуйста, не надо дразнить его этим, - сказала девушка упавшим голосом, - только не этим. Это имеет для меня слишком большое значение. Наша... супружеская жизнь, - запнувшись, неуклюже закончила девушка. Хотя она уже вполне могла обсуждать эту тему, ей все же не хватало слов, чтобы выражать свои мысли ясно и четко. - Пожалуйста, не совершай ужасных поступков только лишь для того, чтобы причинить ему боль.

\- О, происходящее и так достаточно ужасно для него, - едко заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Мне ни к чему подстрекать твоего отца.

\- Я не стану врать ему, - убежденно заявила Белль. Осторожность отступила перед безыскусной дочерней любовью. - Только не папе.

\- Конечно, не станешь, - девушка видела, что у мужа не было никакого желания дальше обсуждать эту тему. Его нетерпение проскользнуло в раздраженном тоне, прищуре глаз и быстрых движениях пальцев. - Следует ли мне напомнить тебе, моя маленькая жена, о том, чтобы ты держала в тайне мои секреты?

\- ...нет, - пристыженная, Белль опустила взгляд. Девушка все еще недостаточно хорошо знала того человека, который был ее мужем, но то, что ему была знакома отцовская любовь и отцовский страх, она уже поняла.

Мало того, что Белль переживала из-за царапин, оставшихся на спине мага в порыве страсти, теперь к ее состоянию прибавилось еще и чувство вины за то, что она засомневалась в нем. Время в путешествии потянулось мучительно долго, словно застыв в повисшей между ними колючей тишине. Она попыталась устроиться поудобнее - насколько это было возможно - сняв плащ и свернув его на сидении, используя ткань как подушку и облокотившись на неё.

Читать сегодня оказалось еще сложнее. Она едва осилила главу новой книги, когда глаза стали немилосердно болеть, да и написанные слова не уносили ее в другой мир, как это обычно происходило. Любимые занятия девушки слишком быстро отошли на второй план после их свадьбы. Даже огромная библиотека в Темном замке, хранящая в себе целое море непрочитанных книг, больше не влекла ее так, как это было прежде, и подобное положение дел огорчало Белль. Она любила книги, как дорогих друзей, как старших наставников... они дарили ей новый, пленительный мир, а сейчас все это заменил девушке Румпельштильцхен. Это казалось неправильным и несправедливым, в особенности учитывая то, что муж дал ей возможность прочитать столько книг, сколько она не могла себе представить даже в самых смелых своих фантазиях.

Белль незаметно наблюдала за магом, пока тот был занят особенно сложной схемой "Колыбели для кошки". Девушка с трудом могла вспомнить, какое впечатление он произвел на нее в их первую встречу. Каждое воспоминание о его жестокости и равнодушии теперь было окружено десятками воспоминаний о его заботе, печали, нежности, одиночестве и страсти. Теперь она знала, что он не крадет чужих детей или души, что в груди его бьется настоящее сердце, а сам Темный соблюдает супружеские обязанности и почитает женщину только лишь потому, что она стала его женой. Девушка узнала и то, что когда-то давно он потерял родного сына и оплакивает его до сих пор, открыла для себя то, что чем большее удовольствие она ему доставляла, тем тише он стонал, с головой погрузившись в волны сокрушительного оргазма. Все это меняло ее представление о Румпельштильцхене и то место, какое он занимал в её мыслях и сердце. Белль знала, что она была более чем одинока в своей симпатии и сочувствию к этому мужчине. Одинокая даже в том, что теперь воспринимала Румпельштильцхена как простого человека.

В родных краях даже младенец знал, что их "принцесса" пожертвовала собой, отдав себя монстру.

Почувствовав тошноту и подступающие к глазам слезы, Белль повернулась спиной к подушке и подтянула колени к груди. Она потянула на себя одеяло, укутывая колени и прижимая один его угол к груди. Неожиданно девушке захотелось, чтобы они вновь оказались в придорожном трактире. 

Она покинула Одстоун, не сдержав своего слова и не навестив старую Рен. Она везла своего мужа туда, где ни одна живая душа не будет рада встрече с Темным. Она наверняка расстроит отца тем, насколько его дочь изменилась за столь короткое время.

Прижав лицо к сиденью, чтобы Румпельштильцхен не заметил слёзы в ее глазах и не посчитал жену глупышкой, переживающей по пустякам и расстраивающейся по малейшему поводу, Белль попыталась выровнять дыхание. 

Хоть она и была пристыжена словами мужа, но они не разозлили девушку. Все эти страхи жили внутри нее, ее самокопание было вызвано собственным поведением. Подле мужа и наедине с ним так легко было откинуть все эти мрачные мысли. Даже когда он отлучался по делам и когда они ссорились, ей удавалось отогнать от себя мрачные мысли, всплакнув или поразмыслив, избавиться от мучивших ее страхов так же, как она избавлялись от многолетней пыли и грязи в замке.

Оказавшись почти на пороге своего дома, она больше не могла удержаться от ужаса при мысли о возвращении, при мысли, что она окажется у всех на виду. Хуже и абсурднее всего было то, что отец протянет ей руку, чтобы обнять родную дочь и посмотреть на нее, и именно в этот момент поймет, что она больше не его маленькая девочка. Теперь она была супругой Румпельштильцхена, женщиной замужней и отнюдь не невинной, как и говорили городские матроны, и папа поймет все это.

Лучшим решением было немного поспать перед приездом в родной замок. В противном случае суетливые бабочки, порхающие где-то в животе девушки, могли бы за время их путешествия вызвать в Белль настоящую истерику. Она не хотела разочаровывать своего мужа, впрочем, как и своего отца, и потому не стала проливать бессмысленные слезы. Но черные страхи проникали в ее сны, и там она давала волю слезам, в безутешном одиночестве пустого замка, сотканного из тумана и пыли. Она ненавидела все это.

Особенно ее огорчило то, что, проснувшись, пришлось срочно просить мужа остановить карету, чтобы опустошить желудок прямо у дороги, безуспешно пытаясь не замарать юбки и туфли.

Отчаяние накрыло девушку, когда Румпельштильцхен неслышно появился у нее за спиной и предложил один из своих носовых платков, которых у него, по всей видимости, было бесчисленное множество. Солнце уже клонилось к земле, и Белль стала замечать знакомые пейзажи за окном. Ей показалось, что она узнала очертания гор вдалеке, более низких и старых по сравнению со скалами, в сердце которых стоял замок Румпельштильцхена.

\- Больше никакой магии, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, крепко поддерживая девушку и помогая ей усесться в карету, когда она пошатнулась. - Я позабочусь, чтобы твоего отца предупредили о нашем приближении.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, - прохрипела Белль, пытаясь найти в корзине бутылку с водой. Румпельштильцхен оставил дверь открытой. От дневного света и свежего воздуха Белль стало немного получше. - Мне очень жаль, но пожалуйста, не надо.

Садясь рядом с ней, Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на жену тем же непонимающим взглядом, которым смотрел на нее, когда девушка пыталась мыть полы или готовила ему еду. Пытаясь преодолеть головокружение и ожидая, пока желудок примет выпитую воду, Белль подумала, что, поскольку муж не замечает таких мелочей, как ночной горшок и другие неудобства, присущие простым смертным, а значит, вряд ли ему грозила тошнота.

\- Нет необходимости извиняться, сокровище, - возразил он высоким и неуверенным голосом. Белль едва сдержала неуместный смешок. Муж смотрел на нее так, будто у нее вот-вот вырастет вторая голова или она вдруг расправит крылья и улетит. - Ты обязательно привыкнешь ко всему этому, но торопиться не стоит.

\- Привыкну? - Белль откинулась на спинку сиденья, безучастным взглядом уставившись в окно позади мужа. Вид был поистине чудесным - деревья казались менее темными, облака не нависали над горизонтом, да и сам воздух казался теплее, чем в тех землях, через которые они проезжали вчера. За окном царила весна. Да, они определенно были недалеко от ее родных краев.

\- Я даю тебе свое слово, что именно так и будет, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Давай найдем гостиницу на сегодняшнюю ночь. Ведь один день ничего не решает?

\- Нет, - неохотно ответила Белль. Она заметила разочарование, промелькнувшее на его лице - муж не понимал, почему она предпочитала дискомфорт и неудобство. И пусть Белль казалось, что из её тела выпустили весь воздух, она устало улыбнулась и запустила пальцы под воротник кожаного сюртука мужа.

\- Я хочу уже поскорее покончить со всем этим, - мягко попыталась убедить его она, - а потом спокойно лечь спать.

Некоторое время глядя ей в глаза, Румпелштильцхен, наконец, согласно кивнул, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

\- Лечь в постель пораньше - это мне по вкусу, дорогая, - преувеличено игриво ответил он, пытаясь вызвать у жены ещё одну улыбку. - Как пожелаешь.

Хоть Белль и не понимала, как магия мужа помогала им двигаться быстрее - картина за окном двигалась с все той же скоростью, однако девушке показалось, что теперь карета немного замедлила свой ход. Она откинула небольшую занавеску, сняв ту с миниатюрного крючка, чтобы полюбоваться на наступающие сумерки. Как ни странно, девушка чувствовала себя лучше, когда любовалась на горные вершины. Белль неуклюже опиралась на подушку, облокотившись на небольшой выступ под окном кареты, и смотрела на мелькающий пейзаж, не думая ни о чем.

Ещё до наступления сумерек, Белль увидела знакомые поля за окном, и её сердце учащенное забилось в предвкушении скорой встречи, а зарождающееся в районе живота беспокойство вернулось. Она откинулась на подушку, оторвав взгляд от окна, и со стыдом поняла, что в течение последнего часа или даже больше вовсе не вспоминала о Румпельштильцхене. Он мог оставаться полностью неподвижным, если сам того желал, и даже аура мощной магии, которая окружала мужчину, не выдала бы его присутствия. Казалось, он стал меньше.

\- Ты все еще зеленая, - рассеяно сказал он и показал на свое лицо, - люди подумают, что я покрасил тебя для того, чтобы ты походила на меня.

Едва сдерживая смех, Белль прикрыла рот рукой и отвела взгляд. Она вспомнила, как спустя некоторое время после смерти мамы, отец говорил, что любовь и смех неразделимы. Тогда она не поняла, что он имел в виду. Не в тот момент, когда печаль о безвременно ушедшей любимой чуть ли не придавила его к земле, а отцовская любовь приносила ему только горе и боль. Белль с трудом могла вспомнить смех матери, к тому же, она слышала его не так уж и часто. Но смех ее отца был глубоким и мягким. Возможно, он все же поймет ее, увидев, насколько легко девушка смеется в присутствии мужа.

\- Нервничаешь? - спросил мужчина, вытягивая ноги поближе к Белль, так что те коснулись ее лодыжек. Вопрос был с подвохом, девушка понимала это. Если она даст ему в руки подобное оружие, он обязательно подшутит над ней. Белль вдруг осознала, что, возможно, таким способом муж просто пытается снять собственное нервное напряжение.

\- Немного, - наконец ответила молодая женщина, хотя она явно лукавила. Она все больше волновалась, чем ближе они подбирались к родным краям Белль. - Куда меньше, чем раньше.

\- Чем какой-то час назад, - промолвил Румпельштильцхен. Он одобрительно что-то проворчал, когда Белль пересела к нему поближе, и маг смог обнять ее за талию, притянув к себе. В поисках успокоения она невольно искала его прикосновения. Но при этом Белль ощутила, что и мужчина слегка расслабился, когда она устроилась у него под боком и положила голову на плечо, мягкое и удобное благодаря его плащу.

\- Все будет хорошо, - пообещал он после непродолжительного молчания, и Белль согласно кивнула. - Отцы не забывают своих детей, - продолжил Румпельштильцхен спустя какое-то время. - Я могу заверить тебя в этом.

Прикрыв глаза, чтобы сдержать слезы, Белль отчаянно старалась думать о чем-нибудь другом. Дискомфорт, вызванный их путешествием, сделал девушку непривычно молчаливой (ведь порой ее болтливость раздражала окружающих), отчего теперь казалось почти невозможным придумать хоть какую-нибудь тему для беседы.

\- Мне следует извиниться, - наконец сказала она, - за царапины.

\- Хм-м-м? - протянул Румпельштильцхен и попытался поймать её взгляд, но неудобное положение не давало ему это сделать. Сдавшись, он поцеловал ее в макушку и снова расслаблено откинулся на мягкое сиденье.

\- У тебя на спине, - пояснила Белль, смущенная от того, что он, возможно, даже и не заметил их, будучи столь могущественным и сильным, - я поцарапала тебя, когда мы...

\- Совокуплялись? - она услышала привычную злую иронию в его голосе и ткнула мужа кулаком в живот. Но дотянуться до мага она могла только левой рукой, поэтому удар не возымел никакого действия, и мужчина только рассмеялся.

\- Это отвратительное слово, - пожаловалась девушка, стараясь сохранить серьезное выражение лица. Все же румянец сейчас был как нельзя кстати, если она не хочет выглядеть зеленой, вернувшись в родной замок. - Занимались любовью, - сказала она, изображая уверенность, которой у нее не было, и достоинство, которого девушка в себе абсолютно не чувствовала, - миловались.

\- Миловались? - переспросил он с неприкрытым потрясением в голосе.

\- Да, - рассмеялась Белль. - Когда мы миловались.

\- Обет безбрачия неожиданно стал заманчивой перспективой, - фыркнул он, но девушка видела, что магу просто намного лучше удавалось сдерживать свой смех, чем ей. 

\- Ну, - начала она более непринужденно после того, как смех немного ослабил царящее вокруг напряжение, - я сожалею, что поцарапала тебя. Почему ты не хочешь излечить их?

\- Зачем мне это делать? - на этот раз Белль не могла понять, издевается он или нет. - Почему бы мне не носить доказательства твоей страсти на своем теле? - его правая рука игриво потянулась к ее груди. - И носить их с гордостью? 

Белль вздрогнула, когда он провел рукой по ее груди, лаская сквозь тонкий слой шелка и бархата. 

\- Ведь они - свидетельство доставленного тебе, госпожа, удовольствия, - он деликатно просунул палец в ложбинку между двумя полушариями. Его кожа была прохладной и грубой. Белль с трудом сглотнула. - Доказательство того, что ты кончаешь подо мной и жаждешь большего, даже когда я выжат до капли?

Губы Румпельштильцхена ласкали её волосы, а кончик пальца очерчивал контур её левого соска сквозь многочисленные слои одежды. Дыхание Белль сбилось.

\- И с какой стати я должен хотеть их залечивать?

В одно мгновение он вдруг остановился и замер, просто сжимая ее в своих объятиях. Белль чувствовала, как холодный пот выступил на спине, лбу и ладонях. Его голос просто убивал ее!

\- О, - было единственным звуком, который девушка смогла произнести. Она постаралась расслабить напряженные мышцы и взять себя в руки. Сердцебиение медленно возвращалось к нормальному ритму, но собственное тело уже предало Белль. Она вновь почувствовала болезненное томительное желание и осознала невозможность любить этого мужчину прямо здесь и сейчас. На мгновение девушка почувствовала вместе и слабость, и головокружение, как во время болезни, однако вместо этого ее тело наполнилось необычным теплом. Румпельштильцхен воспринимал следы ее ногтей как напоминание о страсти, и если даже они и причиняли ему какое-либо неудобство, то каждая ранка по отдельности была доказательством доставленного жене удовольствия, а также того, что маг всегда является желанным гостем в ее постели. Он даже говорил об этом со страстью.

Волшебно!

Потрясающе!

Белль задремала, положив голову ему на плечо, и проснулась только тогда, когда муж легонько прикоснулся к ней и позвал по имени. Ее взгляд все еще был рассеянным, но все же чувствовала она себя лучше, чем днем. Белль села, потянулась и прикрыла ладонью рот, пытаясь скрыть зевок.

\- Мы почти приехали, - тихо сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Следует ли нам сделать так, чтобы ты вновь выглядела, как настоящая королева?

\- Ох, - Белль виновато посмотрела вниз. Она чувствовала, что с правой стороны гребень почти вывалился из ее волос и теперь повис, запутавшись в прядках, а ее юбки были смяты и находились в полном беспорядке. Как бы она не хотела выглядеть дочерью своего отца, выходя из кареты, она не должна забывать о том, что теперь является женой Румпельштильцхена. Женой Темного. Он не требовал, чтобы его жена выглядела идеально - она сама настояла на этом, и по вполне понятным причинам. Может, папа и надеется увидеть свою дочь ничуть не изменившейся, но мир вокруг должен узреть подле Темного его сокровище.

\- Я все еще зеленая, верно?

\- Просто бледная, - заверил муж, удерживая ее руки, чтобы успокоить девушку, когда она вернулась на противоположное сиденье. – Что ж, я думаю, твое состояние вполне объяснимо и даже предсказуемо.

\- До тех пор, пока ты не заставишь меня покраснеть на глазах у всех, - парировала она, но ее попытка рассмеяться закончилась приступом сухого кашля. - Мне следует выглядеть так, как подобает жене Румпельштильцхена, - сказала девушка, похлопывая по сложенному плащу, лежащему рядом с ней. Ей хватило времени, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох и крепко зажмуриться, и это очень помогло в тот момент, когда магия окутала ее с ног до головы. Когда они разместятся в своих покоях, она потребует платья, которые застегиваются спереди или сбоку, решила Белль. С другой стороны, нельзя не согласиться с тем, что быть замужем за человеком, способным одним лишь взмахом руки привести свою жену в подобающий вид – крайне полезно. Дыхание девушки перехватило, когда пурпурный туман рассеялся. Белль стало интересно, что если королева Реджина отдыхала в своей карете в удобной хламиде, после чего применяла магию, дабы выглядеть опрятно и эффектно.

\- Вот, - улыбка Румпельштильцхена была не более убедительна, чем ее собственный недавний смех. - Позолоченная лилия.

\- А мне казалось, для тебя я подобна розе? - Белль наклонилась и сжала его ладонь. К ее нервному состоянию добавился легкий намек на возбуждение, отчего голос зазвучал еще более звонко, а улыбка стала чуть менее натянутой. - Спасибо.

Румпельштильцхен лишь безразлично махнул рукой, но девушка заметила, как внимательно он смотрел на ее наряд. Она выглянула в окно и в нетерпении принялась наблюдать, как знакомые поля сменяют друг друга. Белль не могла разобрать, что за горы возвышались на горизонте, однако она уже узнавала королевскую дорогу и крыши ферм арендаторов, которые тянулись вдоль обочины. Если бы она решила выйти из кареты прямо здесь, то пришлось бы шагать еще целый час, чтобы добраться до замка.

Она позволила занавеске упасть и вновь прикрыть окно, когда цокот лошадиных подков заставил девушку замереть в любопытстве. Спустя миг мимо них сумасшедшим галопом пронесся всадник - она едва успела заметить серую лошадь и облаченную в черные одежды фигуру человека на ней. 

\- Посланник? - поинтересовалась она и выглянула наружу, чтобы посмотреть, что будет происходить дальше.

Когда-то этот отрезок дороги был весь занят двигавшимися в обе стороны повозками, в которых находились товары, что текли рекой через их процветающий небольшой город. Галоп всадников был особенностью войны, и все равно гонцы никогда не скакали столь быстро даже при дневном свете, не говоря уже о ночи. Как раз тогда, когда она только-только примирилась с реальностью встречи со своим отцом и друзьями, этот всадник заставил девушку вновь встревожиться. Белль посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, но тот не обратил на все это никакого внимания, занятый ее атласным белым шнуром.

Больше ничего не произошло, и спустя некоторое время внимательного наблюдения Белль уже хотела было опустить занавеску, как вдруг увидела огни костров и группу палаток, расположенных недалеко от родного города и похожих на военный лагерь. Животный ужас прогнал все прочие чувства из ее сердца, и девушка вновь посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, сбившееся дыхание не позволяло задать хоть какой-нибудь вопрос. Ведь он выгнал огров с их земель, очистив те от войны и крови! Здесь не должно находиться никаких военных лагерей!

На этот раз, увидев ее нахмуренное и взволнованное выражение лица, маг присоединился к супруге и выглянул наружу. Его ночное зрение было куда лучше, чем у Белль, и девушка наблюдала за тем, как Румпельштильцхен внимательно разглядывает местность чуть сузившимся взглядом.

Когда он посмотрел вниз, на разделявшее их пространство, Белль осознала, что от ужаса она изо всех сил вцепилась в запястье мужа.

\- Успокойся, - сказал он, догадавшись, о чем думает жена, и опустил занавеску, чтобы она не видела палаточный лагерь и огни кострищ. - Это не поле боя, сокровище. Это свита короля Георга.

\- Ты уверен? - прошептала Белль, задыхаясь от того, что предстало ее глазам минуту назад. - Ты уверен в этом?

\- Ни одного огра на ваших землях, сокровище. Ни одного. Я не нарушаю данного мною слова, ты ведь знаешь.

\- Я не... - но Белль оборвала себя на полуслове и отвернулась. Она подумала именно так, и не было смысла отрицать. - А что здесь делает король Георг?

\- Хороший вопрос, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, левой рукой высвободив свою правую от ее хватки. После чего молча откинулся на спинку сиденья. Его брови были сведены, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он так и не поднял на девушку взгляда, даже когда они въехали в распахнутые городские ворота.

Вновь приподняв шторку, чтобы узнать, почему они остановились на этот раз, Белль с удивлением обнаружила страшный переполох снаружи. Конечно, она надеялась, что здания будут восстанавливать, однако сейчас на дворе была почти ночь! Улицы были заполнены людьми, спешащими по делам, неся ящики, коробки, а некоторые - случайно задевали прохожих высокими стремянками. Кто-то даже подметал мостовые! Куда ни бросишь взгляд (Белль склонилась к стеклу настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, чтобы не прижаться лицом к раме), повсюду виднелись жёлтые огоньки факелов, освещавшие широко распахнутые массивные двери замка.

Среди всех этих людей Белль, наконец, разглядела отца и Лотту. Сердце девушки забилось где-то у горла.

\- Что вообще здесь происходит? - выдохнула она, не в силах молчать и скрыть свое недоумение. Когда они поравнялись с небольшой нарядной процессией, выделяющейся на фоне ярких огней, Румпельштильцхен подался вперед и уверенно распахнул дверцу кареты.

\- Полагаю, - произнес он с присущим ему наигранным весельем, - я наконец-то получу свою пирушку!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, Laikin394, kceniya, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	46. Перемены

Приподняв Белль, чтобы помочь ей покинуть карету, Румпельштильцхен поставил жену на землю как раз в тот момент, когда ее отец подошел их поприветствовать. На этот раз не было заговорщических подмигиваний и пронзительного смеха. Мужские руки просто придерживали ее до тех пор, пока она благодарно не кивнула мужу и выглянула из-за его плеча.

\- Белль! - сэр Моррис чувствовал ту же неуверенность, что и Белль, стараясь скрыть все свои опасения за учтивостью и теплотой. - Добро пожаловать, - произнес он, с трудом оторвав взгляд от лица дочери, чтобы кивнуть Румпельштильцхену, который ответил коротким полупоклоном.

\- В-вы, должно быть, устали с дороги, - произнес он, протягивая руки к Белль. Девушке с трудом удалось вынести его встревоженный пристальный взгляд. В конце концов она опустила глаза и крепко взяла отца за руки, улыбнувшись ему.

\- Папа. Я скучала по тебе, - неуместность этого признания потрясла девушку, будто она солгала. Она скучала по отцу так, как если бы он был частью ее самой, но сейчас, в этой нервной, напряженной обстановке, Белль не чувствовала радости от встречи с ним. - Я очень устала, - призналась она. Изучая его лицо, Белль заметила, что у него появились новые морщины и впали щеки. Он выглядел нездоровым. – А вот моего мужа не так-то просто утомить.

\- Разумеется, - сказал отец и еще раз услужливо кивнул Румпельштильцхену, чье молчание уже начинало нервировать красавицу. Или, что более вероятно, девушка была напряжена, ожидая в любой момент услышать от мужа очередную колкость. - Лотта, ты что, проглотила язык? - спросил сэр Моррис, растягивая губы в улыбке. В данных обстоятельствах подобная шутка была явно неуместной. Белль мягко отстранила папу, желая обнять бывшую горничную, но та пресекла все попытки своей госпожи, присев перед ней в нелепом глубоком реверансе.

\- Моя леди, - выдохнула служанка. Широко раскрытые глаза девушки блуждали по фигурам стоящих рядом людей, и видно было, что сама она прилагает массу усилий, чтобы не уставиться на Румпельштильцхена. В итоге, вместо этого, она стала изучать подол платья Белль. Та робко тронула ее за плечо, позволяя выпрямиться.

\- У вас есть багаж? - спросил сэр Моррис, указывая на карету. Он заметил, что человек на козлах сидит совершенно неподвижно, и девушка видела, как отец пытается понять, с чем это связано. Почему кучер не мог быть и лакеем? Почему бы мужчине не слезть со своего места и не помочь своим господам выйти из кареты? И почему, наконец, эта темная фигура столь неестественно неподвижна?

\- Багажом займутся, - негромко ответил Румпельштильцхен, чем тут же привлек к себе внимание сэра Морриса. - Все здесь кажутся такими занятыми.

\- Ах-м... да, - согласился сэр Моррис, и Белль стало интересно, расстроился ли отец, что маг ответил ему, или папа просто опешил от того, что ответ оказался лишен привычной грубости и иронии. - Король почтил нас своим присутствием.

\- Понимаю. И, как я погляжу, это все - его свита, - заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Но моя леди нуждается в отдыхе прямо сейчас. Путешествие оказалось для нее тяжелым испытанием.

\- Конечно, - от облегчения, что удалось найти общую тему для разговора, отец Белль немного повеселел и повел их к дверям замка. Румпельштильцхен придерживал жену за талию, и краем глаза наблюдал за трясущейся Лоттой, которая держалась от них на почтительном расстоянии чуть позади.

\- Я, разумеется, собирался предложить каждому из вас выбрать для себя покои, - сообщил Моррис, продолжая вести их вперед, вглубь замка. Если улицы города были похожи на гудящий улей, то в замке царил полный хаос. Но стоило людям заметить Румпельштильцхена в их небольшой процессии, как вскоре на их пути не осталось ни единой души. - Но Король...

\- Покои миледи нас вполне устроят, - коротко отозвался Румпельштильцхен. Белль увидела, что ее отец чуть не споткнулся, а его лицо исказилось, прежде чем он сумел взять себя в руки. Рука Румпельштильцхена напряглась у нее на талии, и девушка обеспокоенно взглянула мужу в лицо. Но даже она не смогла прочитать по его лицу ровным счетом ничего. - Наши потребности очень скромны.

\- Да, папа, - поспешно заверила Белль. Она и не ожидала, что ее поселят отдельно от мужа, такую экстравагантность могли позволить себе только лишь самые высокопоставленные гости, и... - ее сердце упало - а еще, возможно, те отцы, которые надеялись с помощью такого безнадежного ухищрения спасти свою дочь от навязчивого внимания Темного хотя бы на пару дней. Ох, папочка...

\- Я ведь еще не стала здесь гостьей?

\- Конечно же, нет, моя девочка, - произнес отец, остановившись у подножья лестницы, ведущей в ее комнату. Его взгляд остекленел, но голос снова звучал ровно и уверенно. - Ты же знаешь.

\- Да, папа, - мягко откликнулась Белль. Ей так хотелось крепко обнять его, но сейчас, в окружении толпы слуг и придворных, она не могла себе этого позволить. Теперь она замужняя женщина - свобода ее детских лет осталась позади в тот день, когда она покинула эти земли вместе с Румпельштильцхеном. Еще один груз примешался к горю, давившему на ее сердце - но нельзя был назвать событие, породившее эту тоску, ее причиной стало сразу несколько происшествий. 

\- Спасибо, - сказала она и поспешила вверх по ступенькам прежде, чем победит искушение обнять отца, прижаться к нему, как в детстве, и никогда не отпускать, как это было когда-то давно.

\- Отправляйся за своей госпожой, Лотта, - нетерпеливо приказал сэр Моррис, и Белль оглянулась мимо Румпельштильцхена, который молча следовал за ней. Лотта стояла, замерев на месте у подножья ступеней с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых плескался ужас оттого, что если она подчинится приказу, то окажется запертой в помещении один на один с самим Темным.

\- Похоже, тебе сейчас нужны все свободные руки, папа, - Белль откуда-то нашла в себе силы и решимость увидеть и понять проблемы других. Сейчас было не время и не место принуждать Лотту встретиться лицом к лицу с ее страхами, это будет просто неразумно. К тому же Белль достаточно хорошо знала своего мужа, чтобы понимать, что тот не станет долго терпеть глупые выходки горничной. – Пожалуйста, не волнуйся, я справлюсь сама. Удобство Его Величества должно быть для всех нас на первом месте!

\- О, хорошо сказано, - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен ей в ухо, как только они скрылись из поля зрения ее отца. В его голосе звучала приторная смесь восхищения и злобы. - Очень дипломатично. Мне показалось, что она зальет соплями все твое прекрасное новое платье.

\- Она в ужасе от тебя! - зашипела Белль, стыдясь того, что ей больше польстила его похвала, чем рассердило неприкрытое презрение к Лотте. - Они все тебя боятся!

\- И все же, остальные продолжают выполнять свой долг и готовиться к приему Короля, - парировал он, когда они добрались до двери в ее покои. На ней все еще виднелись следы от ударов мечами и топорами, нанесенные месяц назад. - Интересно, чего он хочет?

С радостью услышав, как он захлопнул за ними дверь, Белль позволила себе, наконец, расслабиться. Ее сундук снова был на своем привычном месте, неподалеку от двери. Две дорожные корзины стояли на кровати. Устало улыбнувшись, она попыталась почувствовать себя счастливой, а не впасть в меланхолию в окружении знакомых запахов и тишины своей комнаты. Затем Белль повернулась к мужу.

\- Я думала, что это будет скромный визит, - сказала она, стараясь мыслить ясно, несмотря на то, что валилась с ног от усталости. Искоса бросив взгляд на Румпельштильцхена, она добавила, - приватный. Ты знал, что сюда заявится весь королевский двор?

\- Конечно же, нет, - нахмурился он в ответ, и Белль почему-то сразу и безоговорочно ему поверила. Может, он и был превосходным лжецом, но у него редко возникала необходимость врать. Кто посмеет бросить ему вызов? Какой смысл ему лгать? - Сомневаюсь, что и Его Величество знает, что я здесь, - добавил он, просветлев лицом и довольно потирая ладони. – Кажется, намечается веселье.

Да уж. Ее муж умел находить веселье в самых неподходящих и странных ситуациях.

\- Поможешь мне? - Белль безуспешно подергала застежку своего плаща. Хоть она и догадалась, что это магия противится ей (ведь в противном случае золотая застежка не выдержала бы тяжести ткани), но боялась ненароком сломать такую прекрасную вещь. Девушка вытянула руки по бокам, в то время как Румпельштильцхен послушно расстегнул ее плащ.

\- Тебе, может быть, и весело, - сказала Белль, положив руки ему на плечи, - но мой отец очень волнуется, и не только из-за Короля.

\- Я не мог позволить ему изгнать меня на конюшни, дорогая женушка, - заявил Румпельштильцхен. В его голосе послышалось предупреждение, но глаза продолжали излучать тепло. Он скользнул ладонями под ее плащ и обхватил за талию. - Не может же он думать, что спустя месяц со дня свадьбы я не был с тобой.

\- Я не знаю, что он думает, - печально отозвалась Белль. – А ведь когда-то знала, - девушка прикрыла глаза и приняла его нежный поцелуй. В эту самую минуту она не особенно желала проявления его чувств, но все равно была рада этому поцелую. – И, между прочим, ты не собирался _быть_ со мной, - добавила она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно строже, когда они отстранились друг от друга. - Ведь я права? Даже в нашу первую брачную ночь. Может, мой папа знает тебя намного лучше, чем ты думаешь, Румпельштильцхен.

Его губы скривились, но все равно он не смог изобразить ничего, даже отдаленно напоминавшее улыбку. Тогда Румпельштильцхен отвел взгляд и выпустил ее из своих рук.

\- Наш контракт требова...

\- Ты не собирался делать этого, даже ради контракта.

\- Только не против твоей воли. Вот и все.

Поморщившись, как будто ему в рот попало что-то крайне неприятное на вкус, Румпельштильцхен отошел к окну, которое располагалось в дальнем конце комнаты. Он по широкой дуге обошел туалетный столик с зеркалом рядом с кроватью, вышел в более широкую часть комнаты, где находился камин и письменный стол с двумя кушетками. Белль никогда особо не присматривалась к своей комнате и не считала ее странной, но сейчас Румпельштильцхен выглядел слишком большим для этого помещения, как будто ему с трудом удалось сюда втиснуться.

\- Моей ошибкой стало то, что я думал, что все знаю о твоих желаниях, - услышала она, пока муж стоял у окна и созерцал окрестности.

Белль было подошла к кровати, чтобы бросить туда плащ, но вдруг увидела свое отражение в зеркале. Раньше оно было самым обычным предметом обстановки, но сейчас так ее нервировало, что она вместо того, чтобы кинуть плащ на постель, завесила им зеркало. Позже она развернет его к стене или попросит Лотту вовсе унести из комнаты. Девушка получила достаточно много знаний об опасностях, таящихся за зеркальными поверхностями.

\- Твоя ошибка заключалась в том, - сказала Белль, обняв мужа сзади за талию обеими руками, - что ты не верил в саму возможность того, что тебя может захотеть женщина.

Его ладони накрыли ее руки, сомкнувшиеся у него на животе, и Румпельштильцхен нежно погладил ее обручальное кольцо кончиками пальцев.

\- Но я не думаю, что мой отец хочет думать о своей дочери, как о женщине, которая желает мужчину, - вздохнув, добавила она и положила голову ему на плечо, касаясь щекой меха его плаща.

\- Согласен, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, не уделяя жене особого внимания. Что бы там ни происходило в темноте, то, что видел маг, полностью завладело его мыслями.

\- Король Георг часто бывает здесь?

\- Нет, - девушка едва могла разглядеть, что творилось за окном (комната была слишком хорошо освещена для этого), однако Румпельштильцхен, казалось, видел все очень хорошо.

\- Королевский двор когда-то приезжал сюда во время летнего тура по королевству, - в задумчивости припомнила она. - Когда моя мама была жива, и жена короля Георга тоже. Покойная королева была ее двоюродной сестрой.

\- Ах да, - резко развернувшись, маг принялся внимательно вглядываться в лицо жены в ярком свете свечей. – Ты выглядишь изможденной, моя дорогая, - огорчился он, прикасаясь к ее щеке. - Позвать твою горничную?

\- Нет, - Белль чувствовала себя почти предательницей, но сейчас девушка не желала отвечать на все те вопросы, которыми наверняка засыплет ее Лотта. Разрываясь между страхом перед Румпельштильцхеном и романтическим восхищением от созерцания королевского двора, Лотта вряд ли будет хорошей помощницей, а Белль и без всего этого очень устала.

\- Я рада видеть отца, однако он так занят...

\- Встреча в узком кругу людей, - произнес Румпельштильцхен и кивнул. - Я не думаю, что он откажет тебе в личной встрече, моя дорогая.

Белль почувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной, словно она отдалилась и от отца, который с опаской относился к ее мужу, и от самого мужа, внимание которого было целиком направлено на Короля. Белль нутром чувствовала, что все это повлечет за собой какие-то проблемы, но совершенно не знала, что с этим следует делать. Она больше не была хозяйкой этого замка. Она была здесь всего лишь гостьей, если только отец не захочет, чтобы она сыграла другую роль.

\- Что ты будешь делать здесь? - поинтересовалась девушка. Она никогда не думала о том, чтобы посетить родные земли без мужа, но лишь теперь поняла, было оплошностью не подумать о том, в какое сложное положение поставила сейчас мага. Если он будет вести себя так, как требовало его естество, он расстроит свою жену, распугав всех людей вокруг. Если же он подчинится желаниям своей супруги, то рискует собственной репутацией.

\- Будешь неожиданно появляться и пугать до смерти окружающих, как делаешь это в Одстоуне?

\- Для меня всегда найдется дельце при королевском дворе, - ответил он с неким удовольствием. - Король Георг мой старый знакомый. Я не видел его маленького мальчика уже много лет. Как там его звали?

\- Джеймс, - ответила Белль, сузив глаза и пытаясь понять, почему муж спрашивает об этом именно сейчас. - Принц Джеймс. Он давно уже не маленький мальчик.

\- О да, конечно, - Румпельштильцхен щелкнул пальцами и усмехнулся. Белль была уверена, что муж прекрасно помнил имя сына короля Георга. - Говорят, что он спит прямо в своих доспехах. Может, мне стоит разузнать подробности, пока ты ищешь своего отца?

Рассмеявшись, в большей степени от облегчения, поскольку этот тяжелый день и постоянная необходимость контролировать себя вымотали девушку, прежде, чем отойти, Белль прикоснулась к груди мужа.

\- Если ты поступишь так, - сказала она, не в силах представить себе подобную сцену, - узнай правду и расскажи ее мне, чтобы я могла поведать ее Лотте. Она считает его лучшим мужчиной на свете.

\- Будь осторожна, Белль, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда девушка поднялась, чтобы уйти. - Все изменилось.

Белль заподозрила, что муж в самом деле оказался прав, уже когда она вышла из главного прохода. Все, что творилось вокруг нее, было больше похоже на полный хаос - ничего подобного никогда и никому не позволялось во времена, когда она была хозяйкой в замке. Когда сэр Гастон впервые приехал со своим свадебным кортежем, приведя с собой солдат в обмен на ее руку и сердце, Белль позаботилась о том, чтобы всех разместили и накормили еще до наступления темноты, несмотря на то, что они приехали на день раньше оговоренного времени. Управлять ресурсами замка было не так уж и сложно, и эта отчаянная суматоха свидетельствовала о том, что теперь у руля не было сильной руки.

Люди вокруг замечали гостью, чего и следовало ожидать, но поспешно отводили взгляды или сдержанно кивали, поджав губы. К подобным приветствиям она не привыкла. Два стража в полном снаряжении с гербом герцога охраняли вход в зал совещаний. Судя по их виду, они были профессиональными воинами, и вряд ли должны были, по долгу службы, охранять двери. Солдаты, в свою очередь, предпочли притвориться, что не заметили Белль.

\- Мой отец здесь? - поинтересовалась она, и светловолосый мужчина, стоящий справа, прежде чем ответить, горделиво выпятил грудь.

\- Так точно, госпожа.

\- Пожалуйста, передайте отцу, что я желаю поговорить с ним. - Белль провела предыдущий месяц, пытаясь преодолеть свой страх перед Прядильщиком, не для того, чтобы стушеваться перед двумя крупными мужчинами в латах; ее голос звучал уверенно, как приказ, хотя, по правде говоря, она вовсе не чувствовала себя храброй или властной. - Немедленно, - прибавила она, хотя для этого потребовалась вся её решительность.

Это были подданные Гастона, и они знали, какие последствия ожидают их в случае неповиновения.

\- Так точно, госпожа, - повторил страж, бросив беглый взгляд в сторону своего напарника. Тот выглядел так, словно гора свалилась с его плеч, ведь Белль решила обратиться не к нему, и теперь просто бездумно пялился в пространство коридора перед ним. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда его светловолосый напарник проскользнул в зал совещаний и бесшумно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Когда-то солдаты казались Белль довольно забавными, и она зачастую представляла их оловянными солдатиками, которых часто видела у мальчишек на страже игрушечных замков. Они были заносчивыми, большинство из них носило звание рыцарей, но когда они отправлялись на войну с ограми, то возвращались запятнанные кровью, и по большей части чужой. Это изменило ее мнение и о воинах, и о Гастоне. Пускай они казались напыщенными и лощеными, но эти люди встали на защиту земель, на протяжении двух недель давая крестьянам и прочим жителям возможность спастись, убежать с оккупированных земель и спрятаться за стенами города, принося с собой урожай, скот и пожитки. 

В ожидании ответа Белль чувствовала на себе чужие взгляды. Как и солдаты, она смотрела прямо перед собой, притворяясь, что ничего не замечает. Потемневшая при пожаре дубовая поверхность дверей была заменена, и Белль с интересом рассматривала текстуру дерева и его непривычно яркий оттенок. Она готова была смотреть на все что угодно, лишь бы не встретиться взглядом со знакомыми лицами, взиравшими на нее с таким же ужасом, как и люди в Одстоуне.

Сделав шаг назад, когда массивные двери отворились перед ней, Белль с облегчением увидела приветливую улыбку отца. Зал совета не был заполнен, но девушка мельком увидела несколько человек до того, как страж закрыл двери и занял свое место подле них. Она успела разглядеть тяжелую золотую цепь камергера короля и вытянутое лицо Гастона.

\- Белль, - обратился к ней отец и почти протянул к девушке руки, но вовремя опомнился. - Пойдем, моя дорогая.

Белль с благодарностью последовала за ним вдоль узких коридоров к его личному кабинету, который находился прямо под спальней и над сокровищницей. Папа всегда шутил, что садясь за свой стол, находится в самом сердце замка. Это было место, в котором царили закон, документы, споры и их решения; а изредка это была комната, в которой маленькая девочка отвлекала отца от работы, чтобы убедить его подарить ей несколько коротких мгновений для разговора. Даже сам запах комнаты - аромат кедра и пергамента - был успокаивающим бальзамом для ее напряженных нервов.

Они молча посмотрели друг на друга, когда дверь за ними закрылась. Сэр Морис, казалось, пытался отыскать в ее глазах того ребенка, который покинул родительский очаг всего лишь месяц назад. Белль искала в его глазах понимание, которое, она боялась, обрести было невозможно. Трудно сказать, кто первым сдался или по чьей щеке раньше скатилась слеза, но в итоге плачущая Белль оказалась прижата к мощной груди, пока отец укачивал и успокаивал ее.

\- Я и не признал тебя во всей этой красоте, - рассмеялся папа, отпуская ее на расстояние вытянутой руки и рассматривая сквозь пелену слез. Белль чувствовала сбегавшие по щекам слезы - скорее всего, она при этом не очень походила на знатную леди. - Ты такая бледная, лепесточек.

\- Это все путешествие, - хрипло произнесла Белль. Она поразилась силе своих эмоций и почувствовала неимоверное облегчение от долгожданного приветствия отца. – Утром я уже буду в порядке.

Кивнув, сэр Моррис оперся о столешницу, и улыбка сползла с его лица.

\- Да, конечно, - согласился он, хотя, казалось, мужчина старался в первую очередь убедить в этом себя. - Конечно, ты будешь в порядке.

\- Что происходит? - поинтересовалась Белль, почувствовав тревогу от того, что разговор грозил перейти на более интимные темы. - Папа, почему здесь король?

\- Чтобы отпраздновать нашу победу, - ответил отец, и его большое доброе лицо превратилось в напряженную маску. Белль заметила, что не только она нуждалась в паре дополнительных обедов, и с болью припомнила, как часто ей приходилось напоминать папе о необходимости поесть или самой приносить ему еду, когда он был слишком занят. Кто же теперь будет заботиться о нем?

\- По крайней мере, он сам назвал нам эту причину.

\- И какова истинная причина? - Белль присела около отца, готовая разделить с ним его печали.

\- Чтобы присвоить лавры победителя себе, полагаю, - мрачно ответил Моррис. - Если и будут раздавать ордена, то все они по праву должны принадлежать тебе, моя девочка. Король может расставить красивые палатки на каждом миллиметре своих земель и провести парад гвардии от замка и до самого океана, но все равно от этого победа не станет принадлежать ему.

\- Папа, - сказала она с упреком. - Ты говоришь о Короле.

\- Да, говорю. О короле, который внезапно выиграл безнадежную войну, и все потому, что моя Белль вернула нам эти земли. Сейчас огров отбросили так далеко, что окончание войны теперь, по слухам - дело нескольких дней. И все это благодаря тебе.

\- Благодаря Румпельштильцхену, папа, - Белль стало интересно, где сейчас ее муж. Она бы не дала и ломаного гроша за то, что маг до сих пор находится в ее покоях и рассматривает из окна бурлящую внизу толпу. Девушка сложила перед собой руки и попыталась придумать подходящий ответ. Слишком о многом надо было умолчать - о том, что можно было счесть неподобающим или нелояльным. - Я заплатила не такую уж и высокую цену, папа. Честно.

Сэр Моррис в ответ лишь понурил голову.

\- Мы надеялись, что он устанет от тебя, - с неловкостью сказал он, - и отошлет обратно.

\- Папа!

\- Может, и от Короля можно получить какую-нибудь пользу, пока он здесь, - продолжил отец. В его голосе звучала такая горечь, которую Белль слышала лишь раз - у могилы ее матери. - Были споры о том, что этот брак является незаконным, - сказал он. - Может, существует способ освободить тебя без...

\- Папа! - поспешно отшатнувшись от стола и расправив юбки, Белль очутилась с отцом лицом к лицу, даже не пытаясь скрыть свою реакцию. - Я не хочу даже слышать об этом!

Сэр Моррис вновь внимательно посмотрел на дочь, как будто пытался что-то разглядеть. Вот только на этот раз он не нашел желаемое и отвел глаза.

\- Ты устала, - произнес он и выпрямился. Белль поняла, что разговор окончен. - Мы поговорим завтра, хорошо? - отец мягко похлопал ее ладонью по плечу и проводил до двери. - Лотта принесет тебе что-нибудь поесть, - добавил он, безуспешно пытаясь сделать так, чтобы его голос звучал безмятежно. Но мужчина выглядел слишком уставшим, а в его сердце было слишком много боли. – Утро вечера мудренее.

\- Спокойной ночи, папа, - сказала Белль, стараясь сдержать зародившееся в груди беспокойство. Встав на носочки и потянув его за плащ, она дождалась, пока отец наклонится, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Ей показалось, что он задержался немного дольше, чем обычно, когда она вставала пред ним на цыпочки. И сейчас, когда отец проводил ее до двери, девушка увидела, что глаза его вновь наполнились слезами. Белль с удовольствием предложила бы свои услуги, помогая с беспорядочными приготовлениями, но как быть со словами, что отец бросил ей в лицо?!.. Незаконный брак? Способ освободить ее? Неужели он так отчаялся, желая вернуть ее, что до сих пор пытается изменить принесенную им же торжественную клятву?

Он надеялся, что Румпельштильцхен отправит ее обратно, опозоренной?

Сердце защемило от боли. Белль старалась не бежать по пути к лестнице в свои покои и не отшатываться от проходящих мимо нее людей. Если бы она не пролила все слезы во время их воссоединения, то сейчас непременно бы расплакалась. Ведь она представляла, как вернется в родной дом, который помнила еще до войны - заново отстроенный. Все надежды девушки были направлены на это! На долгие прогулки и разговоры с папой, на то, как она увидит улыбки на знакомых любимых лицах… Теперь она поняла, что это была неосуществимая надежда - наивная детская мечта. Мир не стоит на месте.

Две свечи у ее кровати полностью прогорели, а огонь в камине еле теплился. От этого Белль почему-то рассердилась на себя, и это сделало ее неуклюжей: когда она неловко схватилась коробку со свечами и чуть не пролила себе на руку горячий воск, возясь с канделябром. С огнем в камине она повела себя более осторожно, добавив два полена и пригоршню растопки под них, и тщательно разворошила угли кочергой, пока пламя не разгорелось.

Раньше Лотта никогда бы не отлучилась столь далеко и надолго, чтобы позволить огню в камине практически погаснуть. Белль всегда выполняла работу по дому, когда в этом возникала необходимость - будь то разжигание свечей и каминов или починка платья, но Лотта все же была ее служанкой. Перед отъездом, красавица прежде всего считала ее своим другом, верным спутником детства, подругой, выросшей рядом с ней... Но только теперь, после месяца отсутствия и самолично возложенной на себя борьбы между домашними хлопотами и магией Румпельштильцхена, девушка действительно осознала, насколько праздную вела жизнь, сколько маленьких, но жизненно необходимых дел та могла в себе нести. И лишь сейчас она поняла, почему Лотта испытывала такую гордость, ухаживая за ее вещами. Это являлось целью ее жизни, ее работой, которой горничная гордилась и радовалась.

Она частенько считала поведение и взгляды Лотты глупыми и ограниченными, часто огрызалась и журила служанку, когда та слишком усиленно принималась хлопотать вокруг своей хозяйки. Но при этом Белль ни разу не задумалась о причинах ее поведения, о том, что именно подобное отношение от той и ожидалось. Забота о своей госпоже была для Лотты тем же самым, что для самой Белль желание стать для Румпельштильцхена хорошей женой. Это было ее предназначение, что-то очень похожее на цель в жизни. Конечно, Лотта должна была гордиться тем, что у нее хорошо получалось ухаживать за своей госпожой.

Если бы Белль вышла замуж за сэра Гастона, Лотта бы сопровождала ее в новый дом, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Таким должно было быть ее будущее, она хихикала и с энтузиазмом обсуждала громадный дворец, молодых людей, которых знала еще с глубокого детства, и прекрасные одежды, которые Белль будет носить в этой новой замужней жизни. Свадьба Белль и Румпельштильцхена закрыла для Лотты путь в это будущее, на которое она надеялась всем сердцем. Ведь она так мечтала встретить Принца Джеймса, который склонится со своего коня, усадит девушку в свое седло и признается ей в преданности и настоящей любви. Возможно, для Лотты любой, кто забрал бы Белль без своей горничной, показался бы ужасным монстром.

Поэтому Белль оставила все свои вещи так, как есть - одежду в сундуке, а корзины на кровати, несмотря на то, что недоеденный сыр начал источать неприятный запах. Она бы предпочла все сделать сама, но это было обязанностью Лотты, если та только когда-нибудь осмелится переступить порог этой комнаты. Девушка думала, что проявляла мудрость и внимательность, отсылая свою горничную помочь с приготовлениями к королю, но что если Лотта увидела в этом лишь то, что подруга детства отказалась от нее, вновь отсылая прочь?

Когда пламя в очаге уверенно разгорелось, Белль достала свою книжку из корзины и устроилась на одной из кушеток. Румпельштильцхен сейчас наверняка исследует возможности и преимущества передвижного королевского двора, и девушка старалась не задумываться о том, что это может означать на самом деле. Он говорил о Короле Георге и Принце Джеймсе без особого уважения. Как и о Королеве Реджине или Принцессе Белоснежке, или о всех них с тревожащим девушку огоньком в глазах. 

Если маг запланировал какую-то пакость, Белль надеялась, что в это не будет вовлечен ее отец, который и так был слишком измотан и сильно постарел за последний месяц. И определенно не стоило еще больше омрачать в его глазах впечатление о ее муже. Девушка привела себя в порядок, прежде чем в комнату пробралась Лотта с подносом в руках. Белль смогла привстать и выглянуть из того уголка, где она читала, чтобы улыбнуться горничной. Служанка сумела более-менее справиться с дрожью, боясь выронить поднос. Этот страх был сильнее ее ужаса перед Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Его здесь нет, Лотта, - с теплом в голосе заверила ее Белль, - ты побудешь со мной?

\- Он может войти сюда и невидимым, миледи, - заметила Лотта, поставив поднос на маленький столик, который находился рядом с кушетками, и оглянулась по сторонам. Действительно, он ведь уже делал так и раньше.

Не подумав о подобной возможности, Белль не смогла найти подходящее возражение на слова горничной. Румпельштильцхен появился как будто из ниоткуда прямо у этого самого окна, справа от нее. Он слышал ее разговор с горничными в тот ужасный день. Белль поняла, что Лотта права: Румпельштильцхен мог становиться невидимым, когда желал этого. Неужели так он и подкрался к ней в тот день, чтобы испугать?

\- Сейчас его тут нет, - заверила Белль, прислушавшись к своему чутью и не найдя никаких признаков его магии, которую научилась ощущать. - Подойди, присядь и расскажи, как ты поживаешь?

\- Я, миледи? - Лотта все же села на вторую кушетку, ее темные глаза с опаской следили за Белль. – О, ведь именно о вас мы волновались все эти недели!

\- Ох, - Белль уставилась на поднос, пытаясь придумать, что следует на это ответить. На ужин было жаркое с пшенной кашей, и Лотта принесла две тарелки. Молодая женщина слабо улыбнулась.

\- Он не будет есть это, - сказала она, указывая на вторую тарелку. - Ты голодна?

\- ...да, - призналась Лотта тихим голоском, и они обе смущенно потянулись к своим порциям. Большую часть жизни они частенько ели вместе, но сейчас это все казалось странным и непривычным. - Разве он не ест? - спросила служанка, оглядываясь вокруг, как будто боясь быть пойманной с едой, принадлежащей демону.

\- Он может и не есть, - ответила Белль, зачерпнув ложкой кашу и вполглаза приглядывая за Лоттой, – но все же составляет мне компанию за обедом и ужином. Только тогда, когда у него есть на это время, - добавила девушка. - А как поживает мой отец?

Эта тема казалось достаточно безопасной, чтобы они могли с легкостью ее обсуждать. Белль молча ела, пока Лотта говорила, сначала неуверенно, заикаясь, но потом перешла на свою привычную оживленную болтовню, оживляя повисшую тишину. Прежде всего у Белль сложилось впечатление, что ее папа был очень занят, и она согласилась с мнением Лотты, что это было хорошим знаком.

Починка дворцовых и городских стен двигалась в лихорадочном темпе. Это делалось скорее из гордости, чем из соображений необходимости, но выжившие солдаты весьма способствовали процессу восстановления, так как каждый вернувшийся с фронта мужчина представлял собой еще одну добрую пару рабочих рук. Рынки возобновили еженедельную работу, хоть и в меньших масштабах, а первые телеги пришли с моря неделю назад, распространяя новость, что их земля свободна от всех распрей. Слушая все это, Белль улыбнулась, ее собственный стыд слегка притупился, уступая место привычной тихой гордости за свой народ.

К своему большому удивлению, она опустошила щедро наполненную кашей миску. Похоже, ее недомогание с дороги оказалось недолговечным и не смогло лишить ее аппетита. Сегодня у девушки лишь слегка побаливала голова. Она надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен был прав, и ей удастся быстро привыкнуть к магии, которая позволяет пересекать большие расстояния за короткое время. Как потрясающе было бы иметь возможность переноситься вместе с мужем, когда тот исчезает и появляется в другом королевстве или в дальней стране за морем? Возьмет ли он ее с собой?

\- Леди Белль? - Лотта наклонилась чуть вперед над своей тарелкой и с беспокойством смотрела на нее.

\- Прости, Лотта, - произнесла Белль, отставляя на поднос свою пустую тарелку, - у меня болит голова.

\- Я принесу вам таблетки из древесной коры, - сразу же предложила Лотта, позабыв о еде и поднимаясь на ноги. Белль едва сделала вдох, чтобы остановить ее, но вспомнила о своем недавнем открытии. Не было никакого вреда в том, чтобы горничная сбегала в холодную комнату за молоком и лекарством, а голова у нее и вправду болела. Поэтому молодая женщина лишь поблагодарила Лотту и посмотрела ей вслед, когда служанка, забрав с собой поднос, покидала ее комнату.

Прежде чем девушка вернулась, Белль достала два позолоченных серебряных кубка из своей корзины и запечатанную бутылку меда. Пока что она не нашла применения этому свадебному подарку. Несмотря на то, что она поначалу намеревалась разделить его со своим отцом, она предпочла сделать это с Лоттой. Ей бесспорно понравятся прекрасные кубки и история о корзинах с подарками на снегу. А пряный мед будет по вкусу напоминать свадебный пир, которого у Белль так и не было.

Оставив кубки и бутылку на столе, Белль встала, чтобы задернуть шторы и добавить еще одно полено в огонь. И только девушка успела выпрямиться, как тут же взвизгнула, когда Румпельштильцхен ухватил ее за бедра и хитро выглянул из-за плеча.

\- Когда-нибудь ты напугаешь меня до смерти! - возмутилась она, но приятная близость его тела не позволила Белль слишком убедительно протестовать против его неожиданного появления. Его руки были настолько ледяными, что девушка почувствовала это даже через одежду. Даже его губы были холодными, когда он прижался в поцелуе к ее шее под левым ухом.

\- Думаю, ты сделана из более крепкого теста, - сказал он и развернул жену лицом к себе. Сейчас маг казался намного более расслабленным, чем раньше. Белль задалась вопросом, что же такого смешного он увидел тогда во тьме, впрочем, не особо желая получить ответ.

\- Твой папа в порядке?

\- Он... - Белль попыталась выкинуть из головы их недавний разговор с Лоттой. Но тот настойчиво лез в мысли, отчего девушка омрачилась и нахмурилась. - У него грандиозные планы, - сказала она, пытаясь немного отодвинуться. Румпельштильцхен взял ее под локти и жадно поцеловал.

Они моментально отскочили друг от друга, услышав, как Лотта, стоя в дверях, уронила поднос. Белль посмотрела на горничную, которая в страхе вжалась спиной в открытую дверь. Руки служанки, только что держащие поднос, на котором стояла кружка молока и склянка с лекарством от головной боли, теперь в ужасе были прижаты ко рту.

Румпельштильцхен опустил руки вдоль тела и уже сделал в направлении горничной шаг, когда Белль схватила его за руку и сильно ее сжала.

\- Оставь все тут, Лотта, - попросила она, больше всего боясь, что девушка расплачется прямо в присутствии Румпельштильцхена. - Спасибо. Сегодня твоя помощь мне больше не потребуется.

\- Или, полагаю, больше никогда, - пробормотал Темный, когда каблучки Лотты застучали по ступеням, все быстрее отдаляясь в неуклюжей поспешности. - Она думает, что я собираюсь откусить тебе голову?

\- Да, похоже на то, - Белль подошла, чтобы подобрать закрытую склянку с лекарством, плавающую в лужице молока, которое, по счастью, не вылилось за пределы подноса. Потом красавица осторожно отодвинула его с дороги ногой и закрыла дверь. – Или откусишь голову у нее. Или превратишь нас всех в крыс. Пожалуйста, будь терпеливее с ней.

Румпельштилцхен сел на край постели жены и принялся бесстыдно проверять ее мягкость, чуть подпрыгивая на перине.

\- Как пожелаешь, мое сокровище, - лениво сказал он и легко поймал ее юбки, когда Белль протискивалась мимо него в узком пространстве между кроватью и комодом. - Пойдем в постель.

\- Секунду, - Белль поставила лекарство рядом с бутылкой медовухи и откупорила оба сосуда. Конечно, принимать лекарство, запивая его крепким напитком, нельзя было назвать благоразумным поступком, однако сейчас девушка чувствовала острую потребность в обеих жидкостях.

\- Что тебя беспокоит? - голос Румпельштильцхен уже почти звучал, как раньше, пока он наблюдал, как жена проглатывает горькие травяные шарики. Нет, поправила девушка саму себя, он просто казался добрее и внимательнее, и это сбивало с толку. Злобное, колючее, стремительное и саркастичное существо тоже было Румпельштильцхеном и ничуть не в меньшей степени, чем заботливым и внимательным мужчиной, который был ее супругом.

\- Голова. Болит из-за утомительного пути. Ничего страшного, - поспешила заверить его Белль.

Бедная Лотта, подумала девушка, подходя к мужу и поворачиваясь к нему спиной в немой просьбе выпустить ее из тесного плена корсета. Она задержала дыхание, когда магия окутала ее, и мысленно пожелала, чтобы горничная в этот момент не вздумала зайти в комнату и увидеть все это.

На этот раз Румпельштильцхен облачил девушку в голубую сорочку, в то время как сам надел черную ночную рубашку. Белль еще не видела такую на нем. Ночное одеяние было совершенно простым, за исключением трех пуговиц у горла. Черная мягкая ткань прикрывала его колени.

Да, очень удачно, что Лотта не стала свидетелем этого превращения.

Не говоря ни слова, Белль опустилась к мужу на колени и обвила руками его шею. Она знала, что должна умыться, почистить зубы и сделать что-то с вонючим сыром в своей корзине. Также она понимала, что ей стоит хорошенько выспаться, чтобы завтра иметь ясную голову, однако нежные руки Румпельштильцхена и несколько секунд блаженной тишины было всем, чего она сейчас хотела.

В этот момент все, чего она хотела, было их уединение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Laikin394, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	47. Незнакомка в зеркале

Идти с мужем в постель под крышей отчего дома казалось святотатством.

Белль полагала, что так оно и есть - и даже тайком наслаждалась грешными мыслями, возникавшими при этом в ее воображении - но когда Румпельштильцхен принялся вытаскивать из ее волос шпильки, девушка ощутила стыд. Чувствовала бы она то же самое, будь сейчас с ней Гастон? Белль наблюдала за смягчившимся от удовольствия лицом своего мужа, пока он выпутывал из ее волос шпильки и гребешки, а следом за ними - и тиару. Мужчина не спешил сделать ничего такого, что могло бы шокировать отца, и пока еще ни разу не поцеловал ее с того самого момента, как она опустилась к нему на колени и не почувствовала, на каком свете находится. Но, возможно, отца еще больше повергнет в шок то, что его родная дочь ищет подобное утешение у Румпельштильцхена и находит его!

\- Ну вот, - Румпельштильцхен пересыпал пригоршню меди и золота в ее походную корзину. Смутившись, Белль с благодарностью кивнула и посмотрела, как он поставил корзину на ее сундук у двери. Ничто теперь не мешало ей устроиться на своей старой кровати, однако девушка медлила, бессмысленно расправляя простыни и складки на покрывале.

\- Ты первый, - сказала она, отступив в сторону и указав Румпельштильцхену на левую сторону кровати, которая вплотную примыкала к стене.

\- Боишься, что я сбегу? - Темного, казалось, привела в восторг эта мысль, и Белль лишь покачала головой, увернувшись от его попытки заключить супругу в объятья. - Я просто не хочу переползать через тебя, если захочу воспользоваться ночным горшком, - ответила она, раздраженная тем, что ей пришлось оправдываться и что-то объяснять. - Если хочешь, я могу лечь и там, но если ты будешь пялиться на меня или отпускать пошлые шуточки, я выставлю тебя спать за дверь.

\- Ох, - маг изобразил, как дрожит от ужаса, после чего нырнул на дальнюю сторону кровати, прежде чем Белль успела в отместку его ущипнуть. Девушка последовала за ним, удивляясь, почему кровать стала казаться чужой. Магия мужа потушила все свечи в помещении. Ее кровать была меньше, чем та, что находилась в замке Румпельштильцхена, матрас глубоко сидел в деревянной коробке и находился ближе к полу. Пуховая перина сверху немного смягчала сбитый комками матрас и была достаточно большой, чтобы вместить двоих, но им приходилось лежать очень близко друг к другу. Пока они устраивались и раскладывали вокруг себя подушки, Белль подумала, что большинство семейных пар именно таким образом и спят каждую ночь. Им не приходится отправляться в долгий путь под одеялом, чтобы добраться до другого края кровати и найти там свою вторую половинку.

В итоге они устроились так, что Румпельштильцхен оказался сзади, его колени расположились под ее коленями, а его рука очутилась под ее подушкой. Мужчина лениво поглаживал тело жены, но сам он не искал ничего другого, кроме этих прикосновений. Как обычно, вскоре его внимание привлекли ее волосы, он играл их кончиками, и последней мыслью Белль перед тем, как она погрузилась в сон, было то, что надо было дать мужу ленточку, чтобы ему было чем заняться, пока супруга спит, ведь сам он явно не собирался засыпать.

Девушка настолько привыкла к гулкой тишине пустого Темного Замка, что теперь родные и привычные с детства звуки, доносящиеся с улицы, мешали ей уснуть. Но спустя какое-то время Белль, наконец, сморил крепкий сон.

Несколько секунд сердце красавицы бешено колотилось, до тех пор, пока она не вспомнила, где находится и почему покоится в объятиях мужа, как в нежной колыбели. Ее сон был настолько глубоким, словно вся усталость, беспокойство и дискомфорт, накопившиеся за время путешествия, собрались воедино, придавили девушку к земле и заставили ее тело получить, наконец, желанный отдых.

\- Который час? - она знала, что Румпельштильцхен не спал. На ее резкий испуганный вдох пробуждения он ответил поцелуем в шею, покрепче обнял жену и прижал к себе.

\- Глубокая ночь или раннее утро, это как посмотреть, - проворковал мягкий баюкающий голос. Белль ощутила, как муж кончиками пальцев потянул вверх шелковую сорочку на ее бедрах, щекоча кожу. Она закусила губу, зажмурилась и постаралась не думать ни о чем, кроме своего мужа, пока его ловкие пальцы блуждали между ее ног, доставляя наслаждение. Сокрушительное удовольствие пришло быстро и совершенно эгоистично. Белль изо всех сил старалась лежать неподвижно и не издавать никаких звуков.

\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал маг, его дыхание щекотало нежную кожу у девушки за ухом. - Спи, мое сокровище.

\- А ты будешь меня охранять? - ее слова звучали невнятно из-за сонливости, а губы капризно изогнулись. Но даже не услышав ничего в ответ на свой вопрос, Белль все равно уже знала его и так, вновь погружаясь в сон. Румпельштильцхен, который всегда яростно протестовал против того, чтобы мешать жене спать, если требовалось оставаться рядом с ней по ночам, был подобен дракону, стерегущему груду золота, в месте, которое ему не принадлежало. До самого утра он так ни разу и не пошевелился.

~+~

Утренние звуки показались девушке еще менее знакомыми и привычными, однако пробуждение в теплом солнечном свете было не таким пугающе резким. Занавески, закрывающие маленькие окна, были достаточно тонкими, чтобы проникающий через них свет приобрел красноватый цвет ткани, что придавало комнате уют, который всегда так любила Белль. Некоторое время она сонно моргала, разглядывая полог над своей головой. Она чувствовала себя хорошо и комфортно, двигаться совершенно не хотелось. Но девушка не в силах была сдержать улыбку, когда Румпельштильцхен, увидев, что его жена уже проснулась, забрался под одеяла и потянул ленточку у нее на рубашке. Поудобнее устраивая голову и плечи на подушке, Белль подумала, что он ждал этого всю ночь. Выспавшись, она чувствовала себя намного лучше, а муж тем временем начал целовать ее грудь. Она не спешила изменить позу, даже чтобы ответить на ласки своего возлюбленного, а просто погрузила пальцы в волнистые волосы и закрыла глаза, поощряя его скрытые поцелуи. Это же не может быть грехом, любить своего мужа, даже здесь, верно?

\- Ты не спал всю ночь? - томимая жаждой и чуть охрипшая со сна, она произнесла это более пылко, чем намеревалась. На секунду ее сосок выскользнул из жадного рта Румпельштильцхена, и из-под одеял донеслось приглушенное "да".

"Охранял меня", - подумала она, обхватив другой рукой мужские плечи и ободряюще гладя его по лопаткам. Он прошелся ладонью у нее между ног и задрожал, обнаружив влагу, оставшуюся там еще после удовольствия, полученного глубокой ночью. Устроившись между ее приподнятых колен, маг, наконец, вынырнул из-под одеял, раскрасневшийся и с широко распахнутыми глазами.

\- Быстрее, - шепнула Белль. Желание сохранить тайну добавило совершенно новую нотку к разгорающемуся возбуждению. Румпельштильцхен издал тонкий горловой звук на вдохе, что напомнило девушке щебет птицы. Он облизал губы и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать жену. Девушка ощущала, как он трогает себя под одеялом, чтобы поскорее привести себя в боевую готовность для нее. Она едва смогла сдержать стон при мысли об этом, почувствовав, как он на миг прервал свое дело, чтобы потереть ее влажное сокровенное местечко и распределить эту влагу по своему члену. Он шокировал ее - снова и снова супруг шокировал ее чем-то новым и чудесным, но совершенно естественным. Например тем, как он идеально помещался в ней, когда резким толчком вошел в ее тело. При этом он был намного сильнее заинтересован в поцелуях, чем в удовлетворении собственного желания.

"Хотя спешить, в общем-то, и некуда", - подумала девушка, когда от внезапного резкого вторжения в ее тело, у нее перехватило дух и помутилось в голове. С другой стороны, гостям не следует долго валяться в постели, независимо от того, подобает ли дочери исполнять супружеский долг под крышей отцовского дома или нет.

Девушке очень понравилась настойчивость мужа, которую он проявил тогда в гостинице, но она сейчас больше всего желала нежности. Его было легко направлять - куда поцеловать, как быстро двигаться, какой силы должны быть толчки... Белль постепенно начала узнавать свое тело и учиться тому, что доставляет ей наибольшее наслаждение... или тому, как достигнуть удовольствия наиболее быстрым путем. 

На этот раз она не позволила мужу спрятать свое лицо в подушку, прижимаясь щекой к ее щеке. В приглушенном и знакомом свете родного дома девушка хотела видеть своего мужа, видеть, как он берет ее, не упустить тот драгоценный момент, когда он потеряет самоконтроль под натиском нахлынувшего экстаза.

\- Открой глаза? - взмолилась она пересохшими губами, и Румпельштильцхен с затравленным видом подчинился, тяжело дыша, пока не увидел ее взгляд, в котором отражались все те чувства, которые она испытывала в тот миг.

\- О, - выдохнула она. Ее конечности совершенно не подчинялись голосу разума. Тело девушки напрягалось и скручивалось, расслабляясь вновь, пока мужчина над ней, будто каким-то необъяснимым образом зная, как усилить ее наслаждение, то замедлял ритм, то с силой врезался в нее, позволяя обжигающей глубине все сильнее сжиматься вокруг напряженного члена.

\- О да, - простонала Белль, чувствуя, как волны нового оргазма подступают все ближе, в то время как удовольствие от предыдущей кульминации еще не успело полностью схлынуть. Она почувствовала, как муж тоже сдается под этим натиском, пытаясь поцеловать ее, пока они в унисон издавали беспомощные стоны.

\- О боги, - выдохнула девушка, не в состоянии злиться на себя и все же при этом расстроенная тем, что в пик наслаждения закрыла глаза и не смогла увидеть выражение его лица - потерянное и восторженное одновременно. - Я не знала, что такое может случиться.

Румпельштильцхен в ответ едва слышно фыркнул, крепко прижавшись своим лбом к ее. Глаза его при этом были крепко зажмурены. Когда он начал выходить из нее, его тело задрожало, и Белль стиснула мужа в объятиях, желая сказать ему все слова, что переполняли в тот момент ее сердце.

Короткий стук в дверь разрушил все очарование момента. Белль в ужасе прижала руку ко рту, услышав, как кто-то, не дожидаясь разрешения, вошел в комнату.

"Это, должно быть, Лотта", - подумала девушка, но ее слабые попытки оттолкнуть Румпельштильцхена не увенчались успехом. Прищурив глаза, маг приподнялся на локтях и через всю комнату послал служанке, стоящей в дверях, свою самую жуткую улыбку и колючий взгляд.

\- Лотта, - произнес он. Белль услышала в его слащавом голосе скрытую угрозу, а также до ее слуха донеслось, как звякнула на подносе посуда. Она была слишком шокирована всем происходящим, чтобы пошевелиться самой, даже если бы Румпельштильцхен и дал ей такую возможность. Он находился у нее между ног, и пусть спинка кровати немного закрывала обзор, все равно с такого расстояния даже Лотта могла бы понять, что означает их поза.

\- Поставь поднос на пол, - скомандовал Румпельштильцхен так тихо, что служанка едва могла расслышать его голос у двери. Но Белль была как никогда уверена, что она все услышала. - Если уронишь его или вскрикнешь, я сдеру с твоих костей кожу и сделаю из нее себе сапоги, - продолжил он настолько равнодушным тоном, что сама Белль в ужасе застыла на месте, сжимая кулаки. - Мы ведь поняли друг друга?

\- Д-да, - ответила Лотта тусклым дрожащим голосом.

\- Слезь с меня! - прошипела Белль, ударив его ладонью в грудь. Румпельштильцхен, все еще улыбаясь, посмотрел вниз, на жену. Он тут же отпустил девушку, повалившись на спину рядом с ней и безумно захихикал. Белль быстро поднялась с постели и поспешила за Лоттой. Горничная, к удивлению молодой женщины, сделала именно так, как приказал ей Темный. Поднос с завтраком стоял на полу, рядом с тем, на котором вчера разлилось молоко. Молчаливая Лотта стояла в дверном проеме, уставившись на их постель.

Теперь нельзя было разглядеть Румпельштильцхена, лежащего на кровати, однако из-за деревянной ширмы доносился его жуткий злобный смех.

\- Лотта, - сказала Белль и, словно защищая девушку, обняла ее одной рукой, - о, Лотта, о чем ты только думала?

\- Они сказали, - необычайно медленно начала горничная, все еще не отрывая взгляда от кровати, вслушиваясь в ужасающий смех лежащего на ней Румпельштильцхена, - что я должна быть хорошей и идти, громко ступая по лестнице, моя Леди. И еще они сказали, что я должна постучать.

\- О, Лотта, - потрясенная, Белль мягко направила служанку на небольшой лестничный пролет за пределами спальни. - Иди на кухню и жди меня там.

\- Да, моя Леди.

Удаляющиеся шаги Лотты звучали столь же невыразительно, как и ее голос. Сердце Белль, казалось, билось у нее в горле. Собственный страх и возмущение шли вразрез с тем удовольствием, которое она совсем недавно испытала в объятиях мужа. Девушка не знала, что сейчас ему сказать. Ей не стоило вообще к нему приближаться: она сама не была уверена, сможет ли сдержаться и не начать истерично кричать на мужчину, употребляя грязные ругательства, достойные последнего пьяницы в округе.

Схватив платье, лежащее на крышке сундука, и чистое нижнее белье, Белль быстро натянула их, зная, что Румпельштильцхен ни на миг не отводит от нее взгляда. Наконец, он перестал смеяться, все еще радуясь собственной сообразительности и жестокости. Девушка прислонилась к спинке кровати, тяжело дыша от ярости. Но когда она чуть не упала, балансируя на одной ноге и пытаясь натянуть чулок, ей захотелось, чтобы маг рассмеялся над неуклюжестью жены или поддразнил ее. Это помогло бы разрядить обстановку, и Белль наконец избавилась бы от гнева, снедавшего ее изнутри. Вместо этого, накинув старый дорожный плащ, чтобы прикрыть небрежно зашнурованный корсет, Белль, выходя из комнаты, изо всех сил хлопнула дверью, таким образом хоть немного сбрасывая напряжение. 

Суета прошлого вечера сменилась совсем иным видом деятельности. Торопясь найти Лотту, Белль мало чего успела увидеть, однако заметила, что помощники гофмейстера королевского двора носились повсюду с какими-то вещами, но при этом никто не кричал и даже не повышал голоса. Внизу, на кухне, тоже царил шум, однако его природа была совсем иной, продуктивной и целенаправленной. Повара поучали поварят, носильщики перетаскивали огромные кастрюли, необходимые для приготовления блюд для торжественного банкета. Вокруг всего этого царили постоянное дребезжание и болтовня, и каждая пара рук была занята делом.

Здесь Белль больше не чувствовала себя чужой, какой ощущала себя наверху. Главный повар улыбнулся ей, и девушка увидела, что его руки перепачканы в муке. Затем у нее на пути оказалась Айя со связкой лука в руках; кухарка сделала реверанс и на вопрос о Лотте указала в сторону помещения для посудомоек.

Белль подозревала, что у служанки истерика, а значит, ей понадобится успокаивающая настойка мака и придется отвлекать кого-то от важного дела, чтобы помочь отвести горничную в безопасное место. Однако Лотта спокойно сидела на стуле в проходе, ведущем к прачечной, и очищала краснокожую картофелину от грязи.

\- Лотта, - начала Белль, прикрывая за собой дверь в кладовую, чтобы их разговор никто не подслушал. Эта комната казалась никому не нужной, так как Лотта взяла на себя грязную работу по кухне, погрузив руки по локоть в мутную, холодную воду.

\- Лотта, - вновь позвала красавица, и служанка резко посмотрела вверх. Картофелина упала в ведро у ног девушки, разбрызгивая воду. Она молчала, и ни одна слезинка не выкатилась из ее глаз, когда горничная вновь подняла нерешительный взгляд на свою госпожу. 

Ошеломленная Белль прикусила язык и была озадачена еще больше, когда Лотта заговорила первой.

\- Я не стала кричать, - демонстративно и даже с вызовом сказала она, - и не бросила поднос.

\- Нет, - согласилась Белль. Она готовилась найти Лотту, проливающую бессмысленные слезы... хотела предложить ей свое утешение и надеялась - только боги знали, как - попытаться объяснить служанке что-то о том, что значит быть замужем, однако...

\- Ты все сделала очень хорошо, - добавила она, потому что стыд вновь залил краской ее щеки. Порой она считала Лотту слишком недалекой, и все равно они играли вместе, вместе из девочек превратились в молодых женщин и делили когда-то между собой все проблемы и невзгоды. Долгими зимними вечерами они обсуждали мужчин, за которых выйдут замуж, детей, которых выносят, как все станет по-другому, когда вместо дочерей, у них родятся сыновья.

\- Он мой муж, Лотта. Мы... тебе следует ждать снаружи, пока кто-то из нас не скажет, что уже можно входить, хорошо?

На миг глаза Лотты расширились от страха, она крепко схватила Белль, но этот миг миновал, и молодая женщина вновь была невероятно удивлена поведением своей горничной. Она ожидала, что ей придется уговаривать Лотту выйти из укрытия, давать пустые обещания от лица Румпельштильцхена, даже умолять, но горничная просто закусила губу и согласно закивала.

\- Он... делал это! – ошарашенно произнесла она, и на этот раз ее нерешительность была иного рода - девушка была явно смущена и не могла подобрать нужных слов. Белль слишком хорошо понимала ее состояние.

\- Мужья и жены иногда проводят так время, - мягко ответила она. – Ты ведь знаешь это. И именно потому тебе следует стучать и ждать.

Ее щеки вспыхнули. Лотта вновь кивнула. Взгляд служанки был устремлен на их соединенные руки.

\- Они сказали, что, возможно, он не станет делать этого, - с несчастным видом промолвила она, - сказали, что он, может быть, даже отпустит тебя и отправит домой.

"И они были правы", - подумала Белль, ощутив болезненный укол, и неуверенная, было ли это из-за Румпельштильцхена или из-за людей, которых она оставила, и которые боялись и переживали за нее.

\- Что ж, - начала она, стараясь, говорить как можно спокойнее. Ей хотелось говорить так, как и положено госпоже, а не лепетать, словно неуверенная маленькая девочка. - Теперь ты знаешь, как обстоят дела. И это личное, Лотта. Не для сплетен. Не для обсуждения с кем-либо. Ты должна понимать это.

Кивнув, Лотта опустила руки вдоль тела.

\- Ваш завтрак, - застенчиво сказала она, - а у меня есть занятие, которым я могу заняться.

\- Чистить картошку для своего короля, - сказала Белль с натянутой улыбкой, - и, конечно, для принца Джеймса, я полагаю.

Настроение Лотты при этом значительно приподнялось, и Белль чуть было не заплакала от облегчения. Слишком много что изменилось, поэтому девушка готова была вознести хвалу всем Богам за то малое, что осталось прежним.

Белль медленно вернулась к себе в комнату, снова отмечая, что привлекает куда меньше внимания, чем раньше, несмотря на беспорядок в одежде и растрепанные волосы. Разговор с Лоттой унял ее ярость, но смущение никуда не делось. Белль было очень интересно, кто же проинструктировал горничную о том, как именно следует подходить утром к ее двери. Возможно, это была невинная шутка или попытка поддразнить их, однако только Белль знала, что Румпельштильцхен не превратил бы незваного гостя в пепел, прямо на пороге.

Ну почему ее утро началось с такого неприятного события? Потому ли, что кто-то решил сыграть с Лоттой злую шутку, воспользовавшись ее доверчивостью? Потому ли, что сам Румпельштильцхен любил пугать людей, и при этом его пугала перспектива понравиться кому-либо? Господи, как же все это нелепо!

В любом случае, Белль собиралась позавтракать, а значит, следовало надеть приличное платье. Вопрос о ванной, похоже, не стоило даже задавать, потому что все вокруг были слишком заняты, с головой погрузившись в свои заботы, а сама она точно не станет просить мужа о магических услугах раньше, чем простит ему его недавнюю выходку.

В комнате она не обнаружила поднос с пролившимся вчера молоком, как и не нашла и другого, недавно принесенного с завтраком. Белль сняла плащ и положила его на аккуратно застеленную постель, видя, что Румпельштильцхен уже разложил на маленьком столике еду, принесенную Лоттой. Он стоял у окна, облаченный в кожу и серый шерстяной шарф, настолько плотной вязки, что тот напоминал какие-то изощренные гигантские шипы. Мужчина не обернулся, услышав, как она вошла, однако едва заметно повернул голову так, чтобы видеть жену краем глаза.

\- Что ж, теперь я понимаю, откуда у тебя возникли такие проблемы с хныкающими служанками, - холодно заметила она и села завтракать.

\- Она плакала? - спросил он. Он не запрещал Лотте плакать, Белль хорошо помнила это, однако горничная не пролила ни слезинки, когда девушка нашла ее.

\- Нет.

\- Это не так уж и сложно, - продолжал Румпельштильцхен, крепко сжав руки за спиной, - изучить кого-то. Узнать его слабость и использовать ее.

\- Чтобы предложить сделку? - резко спросила Белль, и, видят Боги, она не хотела этого. - А какая слабость была у меня?

Плечи мага напряглись. Он вытянул руки вдоль тела и сжал их в кулаки. Румпельштильцхен молчал, пока Белль пила теплый мятный чай. На вкус он был таким домашним, родным...

\- Твой отец вскоре поручил бы ей узнать, девственна ли ты, - наконец произнес Румпельштильцхен спустя какое-то время. - Теперь она знает правду и скажет твоему отцу, что больше не посмеет шпионить за нами. Если, конечно, не хочет, чтобы я превратил ее во что-то похуже, чем пара прохудившихся сапог.

\- Шпионить за нами? - Белль уставилась на мужа. - Она просто принесла завтрак в то время, когда пора уже было завтракать! Она собиралась заняться моим гардеробом, прической, уборкой в комнате - все, как обычно!

\- Твоя слабость, моя дорогая, в твоей доверчивости, - разведя руки в стороны, Румпельштилцхен, наконец, повернулся. Его лицо было похоже на непроницаемую маску, обрамленную идеально уложенными локонами. Он показался ей таким же, как и тогда, когда она увидела его в первый раз у окна, отчего сердце девушки пропустило удар. - Ты доверилась судьбе, заявив всему миру о том, что тебя не будет тяготить присутствие монстра, когда пошла со мной.

\- Я пошла бы с тобой даже в том случае, если бы наверняка знала, что ты монстр, - возразила Белль, испугавшись своего гнева еще больше, чем когда-либо боялась его отчужденности и могущества. - Надеяться на лучшее - это не слабость, как и не слабость - иметь открытое сердце и быть беспристрастным!

\- Как скажешь, - весело сказал муж с легким поклоном, демонстрируя откровенную издевку. - Как скажешь.

Стуча тяжелыми сапогами по полу, он прошел мимо нее, и Белль ощутила прикосновение его магии - она тянулась за ним, развеваясь и трепеща, как рваный плащ на ветру, черпая силу в его детском гневе на весь окружающий мир. Как утверждает молва, магии лучше всего потакать. Неужели она так разгневала его, что магия вырвалась на свободу? Или он просто решил пощелкать своим могуществом и властью, словно кнутом, ощутив недовольство, как если бы это был гневный взгляд или резкое слово? 

Съесть завтрак оказалось нелегким делом, ведь ее тело вибрировало и дрожало от переполнявшей ярости. Белль заставила себя сесть и покушать, запивая солодовый хлеб большими глотками чая. Его слова звучали у нее в голове, снова и снова, подпитывая ее раздражение. Это было похоже на внезапное недомогание, симптомы, которые она была не в силах контролировать, и это ощущение ей очень не нравилось. Если любовь была безумием, то что тогда это?

Раз уже муж вместе со своей магией, вспылив, покинул ее покои, а горничная была занята тем, что чистила картофель для короля, Белль достала первое попавшееся платье из сундука и аккуратно встряхнула его, чтобы разгладить юбку. На этот раз молодая женщина оделась с присущей ей аккуратностью, несмотря на то, что руки ее все еще дрожали. Затем она принялась причесывать волосы, считая про себя, как это сделала бы раньше Лотта. В большей степени из-за неповиновения, но также понимая, что сделать это ей просто необходимо, девушка сняла свой плащ с зеркала, стоящего на туалетном столике, после чего села, чтобы сделать себе прическу.

На мгновение она почувствовала сожаление оттого, что ослушалась мужа, однако в памяти сразу же всплыла та унизительная сцена, когда Темный издевался над ее служанкой - все хорошее и нежное в нем куда-то кануло, уступив место этому злобному ликованию. Что ж, подумала она, пусть королева Реджина смотрит, как она укладывает волосы в высокую элегантную прическу, как это делают тысячи девушек каждое утро. Даже не будучи ведьмой можно натворить бед.

Это было так странно - наблюдать за самой собой, за раздраженным выражением своего лица, в то время как сама девушка сидела по другую сторону зеркального отражения. Месяц, прошел всего месяц с тех пор, как она последний раз смотрелась в зеркало, однако теперь казалось, что красавица смотрит на какую-то незнакомку, укладывающую волосы бесценными золотыми гребнями. Лицо этой незнакомки выглядело более худым, чем помнила Белль - скулы были резко очерчены, слишком выделяясь на лице, чтобы соответствовать эталону красоты, а кожа казалась тусклой и бледной.

Даже Румпельштльцхен, который не обращал внимание на отсутствие у жены разнообразия в нарядах, заметил, что его супруге требуется лучше питаться.

Белль нерешительно застегнула на шее золотое ожерелье. Так же, как и браслет, застежка на нем имела свой секрет - нужно было поддеть ее, чтобы расстегнуть. Со стороны же оно выглядело, словно цельная литая полоска золота. Но в отличии от колье, края браслета были скреплены тоненькой цепочкой, которая не позволила бы ему соскользнуть с руки, если бы застежка сломалась. Девушка боялась, что это украшение будет выглядеть слишком броско в сравнении с таким простым платьем, или, напротив, останется незаметным на фоне ее волос, если те не будут забраны в высокую прическу. Но Румпельштильцхен сделал правильный выбор - по своей цене колье было достойно нарядов самой королевы, но из-за своей кажущейся простоты прекрасно подходило даже к хорошо скроенному, но простому старому платью.

С неожиданной болью в груди девушка вспомнила, как муж робко предложил ей эти драгоценности, и те угасающие краски, что пылали сейчас на ее щеках, в момент исчезли, когда Белль вспомнила их ссору.

В узком ящике, расположенном под столешницей туалетного столика хранилась косметика, в аккуратных, почти нетронутых баночках - девушка практически не пользовалась всем этим. Белль немного подкрасила свои сухие губы, после чего пощипала щеки, чтобы к ним прилила кровь. Закончив прихорашиваться, она поднялась и повернула зеркало к стене. Пусть ведьма смотрит на изношенные старые деревянные панели!

Оставив дверь открытой, чтобы Лотта не боялась, если понадобится, войти в комнату госпожи, Белль вновь спустилась в оживленный коридор. Суета немного утихла, чему она была весьма рада, и когда девушка подошла к залу Советов, то увидела, что его двери распахнуты, а само помещение - не считая выносящих мебель слуг, которые освобождали место для короля - пустым. 

Еще маленькой девочкой Белль всегда интересовалась, почему, когда Король и Королева отправлялись в путешествие, они брали с собой и свою мебель. Девушка знала, что в ярких шатрах были кровати, комоды, столы, стулья и даже ковры - все те домашние (вернее, дворцовые) удобства, которые можно было уместить в повозки. А также там был и трон или даже два, подумала Белль, заметив молоденькую служанку, смущенно мнущуюся перед низким возвышением, на котором стоял обитый бархатом стул. Словно решившись, молоденькая девушка взволнованно сделала реверанс и осторожно принялась водить по бархату перьевой щеткой, сосредоточенно вытягивая руку и стараясь не подходить к трону ближе необходимого. Мужчина, одетый в бело-коричневую форму гофмейстера королевского двора, прогнал ее прочь, но при этом довольно добродушно улыбался.

Румпельштильцхен мог сколько угодно дразнить жену, высмеивая взятые ею в дорогу корзинки с едой и различными развлечениями, однако это лучше, чем путешествовать так, как делают люди королевских кровей - те выдвигались в путешествие словно армия, которая состояла из гонцов, шпионов и разведчиков. Свита не могла появиться в гостях неподготовленной.

Поразмыслив и поняв, что спрашивать окружающих людей, не видели ли они Румпельштильцхена, бессмысленно, Белль решила оставить его наедине с его дурным настроением, надеясь, что маг не натворит ничего назло ей. При мысли о муже ее лицо вновь омрачилось, а дыхание участилось.

Конечно, она простит его рано или поздно - в конце концов, Лотта не пострадала, а сострадание было в самой сущности Белль - но прямо сейчас девушка находила своеобразное удовлетворение в своей злости на мужа. Ее немного пугало это чувство, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать; раздражение сделало ее менее восприимчивой к обидам и боли, причиняемой настороженными взглядами тех людей, которые всего лишь месяц назад улыбались девушке и останавливались, чтобы с ней поболтать.

Надеясь найти отца в кабинете, Белль почувствовала разочарование, осознав, что он слишком занят, чтобы увидеться с дочерью. Она слышала голоса за дверью, которые что-то доказывали и утверждали, и могла с легкостью различить среди них голоса отца и сэра Гастона.

Гастон. Белль скривилась, ощутив легкий укол вины от того, что не удосужилась подумать о нем раньше, и быстро отошла от двери, прежде чем у нее появился повод чувствовать вину еще и за то, что она подслушивала разговор, не предназначенный для ее ушей. Она вышла наружу, стремясь вдохнуть свежий морской воздух, почувствовать тепло солнца. Белль решила не спеша побродить по улочкам на окраине города, чтобы посмотреть, насколько продвинулись работы по восстановлению внешней стены. Когда она раньше думала о возвращении в родные края, то ни разу при этом не вспоминала о сэре Гастоне. Правда была в том, что она никогда особо не волновалась за него, не думала о бывшем нареченном с тех пор, как Румпельштильцхен забрал ее из отчего дома. За исключением тех случаев, когда девушка пыталась сравнить свою теперешнюю жизнь и то будущее, которое у нее могло быть с Гастоном. Помолвка представляла собой всего лишь политический союз - брак был бы невозможным из-за разницы в их положении в обществе, но все меняла стратегическая ценность земель, которые Белль унаследует после смерти отца в случае, если бы тот так и не вступит во второй брак. 

В глубине души Белль надеялась, что он вновь обручится с кем-то, женится, и новая жена родит ему сыновей. Девушка не считала такие мысли предательством памяти своей матери, ведь кто желал бы одиночества хорошему человеку? Родному отцу? Знания, которыми она теперь обладала, удобства, являющиеся главным признаком хорошего брака - чувство принадлежности, собственные удовольствия, - сейчас она надеялась сильнее, чем когда-либо, что отец найдет подходящую женщину, близкую его сердцу, и женится вновь. Вступит в брак с разумной женщиной, которая, даже если не подарит ему наследника, всегда будет ему близкой подругой и преданной помощницей. Будет той, кто не позволит ему забыть, что значит искренне и беззаботно смеяться. Теперь, когда Белль стала хозяйкой своего собственного дома, она хотела этого, как никогда раньше.

Нет, сэр Гастон не стремился жениться на Белль. Не ради ее приданного, титула или красоты. Его отец, герцог, стремился к тому, чтобы взять под контроль морские пути и получить в свое распоряжение глубоководную гавань, примыкающую к семейным землям. Если за все это надо заплатить определенную цену и послать родного сына на заведомо проигрышную войну - герцог был готов заплатить ее. Милая же, но безродная красавица ничего не значила для него. Разве что только ее приданое, которое стало бы собственностью Гастона намного быстрее, чем то, что причиталось ему после смерти отца. Но справедливости ради стоило признать - Гастон отважно сражался на поле брани, вдохновляя и своих воинов, и вновь прибывших в его ряды мужчин следовать за ним. Белль хотелось бы более открыто высказывать свою признательность за его победы и не так явно сторониться сына герцога; хотелось, чтобы после того, как она ушла с Румпельштильцхеном, как следует подумать о нем, а не мимолетно вспоминать от случая к случаю. Она знала, что была неблагодарной - не ценила все те преимущества, которые сулил ей брак с Гастоном. Лотта оценила бы их по достоинству, но Белль не могла. Богатство, титул, статус и положение при дворе, а также уверенность, что рожденные сыновья унаследуют все это. И да, конечно, в придачу полагался еще прекрасный муж, шикарное свадебное платье, кони, драгоценности - все те вещи, от которых в глазах Лотты вспыхивали завистливые огоньки, в то время как Белль, зная, что ее ждет все это, с тоской мечтала только о тихом уединенном месте и интересной книге в руках. 

Когда ноги привели девушку к главным воротам, она остановилась, чтобы полюбоваться на лагерь Короля. Он казался зловещим ночью в неверном свете факелов, однако сейчас, днем, с развевающимися на ветру вымпелами, с людьми, выполняющими свои обязанности и одетыми в яркие одежды, выглядел очень красиво и даже торжественно. Бесцельно прогулявшись вдоль внешней стены и повернув назад к замку, девушка задумалась о возможности навестить госпожу Елену. Вдруг Белль заметила спешащую Лотту, которая высматривала кого-то в толпе с обеспокоенным лицом.

\- Лотта! - Белль двинулась ей навстречу, безумно радуясь увидеть человека, с которым она хотя бы могла поговорить, и позволяя горничной повести ее назад к городским воротам. Глаза служанки по-прежнему были сухими, отметила молодая женщина. Лотта выглядела серьезно и собрано, как никогда.

\- К чему такая спешка? - рассмеялась девушка, мягко высвобождая свою руку, когда они вошли внутрь.

\- Я веду вас к вашему отцу, моя Леди, - сказала Лотта, и даже слова ее звучали торопливо. - Пожалуйста, поторопимся. Скоро прибудет Король. 

Ах да, Король. Несмотря на то, что он приехал еще вчера вечером, официально он прибудет в замок только сегодня, когда тот будет готов принять Его Величество. Также процессия должна пересечь городские ворота при свете дня, чтобы толпа зевак могла выразить свое восхищение, наблюдая за этим торжественном действом. Нелепость этой мысли немного развеселила Белль, но, взглянув в лицо Лотты, она решила не озвучивать свои размышления. Жесткие слова Румпельштильцхена, казалось, пробудили в Лотте некую угрюмость и ту силу, о которой Белль даже не подозревала. Девушка пока не знала, как воспринимать эту перемену в характере служанки.

На этот раз дверь в кабинет ее отца была распахнута настежь, и из помещения слышался спокойный, неторопливый разговор. Белль хотела поблагодарить горничную за сопровождение, однако Лотта поспешно провела свою госпожу внутрь и плотно прикрыла позади нее дверь. Белль быстро окинула взглядом собравшихся людей, несколько удивленная тем, что ее пригласили сюда. Девушке казалось, что отец хотел поговорить с ней наедине, но в зале присутствовали и главный советник Арнос, и священнослужитель в капюшоне, склонившийся над свитком, и Гастон, который, нахмурившись, стоял в стороне, скрестив руки на груди. Только Арнос и отец встретили пристальный взгляд Белль.

\- Сэр, - начала Белль, осторожно приблизившись к отцу. Он жестом предложил ей сесть, выдавив улыбку, и сам уселся на свое место по другую сторону стола. 

\- Папа?

\- Белль... - произнес он, вытирая пот со лба, - никто не забыл о том, что ты сделала для нас, - начал он, и все присутствующие хмуро закивали, признавая правоту сказанного, - но факт остается фактом - ты была обещана сэру Гастону. Мнение Совета и Церковной власти заключается в том, что твоя свадьба с Румп... - на этом слове священнослужитель, лицо которого было скрыто капюшоном, сделал резкий жест, и отец Белль глубоко и отчаянно выдохнул, - то, что ваш брак был незаконным.

\- Все это бессмысленно, - сказав это, Белль почувствовала себя так, словно уже проиграла эту схватку. Разве она не сказала ему, что больше не хочет ничего об этом слышать? - Отец!

\- Мы подали петицию Королю, - сказал Гастон, встав за плечом сэра Морриса. - Он и решит этот вопрос.

Ошеломленная услышанным, Белль встала и перевела взгляд на своего отца.

\- Нет, отец!

\- В этом нет ничего постыдного, Белль, - сказал он, обходя стол и беря дочь за руки. - Это никак не запятнает тебя. Ты все сделала правильно. Как и мы.

Пытаясь выдавить улыбку, отец нежно сжал ее пальцы.

\- Говорят, он выполняет сделки до последней буквы и ценит контракт превыше всего. Мы освободим тебя, Белль. Сделаем все, что будет в наших силах.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то освобождал меня! - собственная пылкость поразила девушку, и она попыталась сдержаться, однако в этот день произошло слишком много всего. Слишком много! - И я полагаю, затем меня отдадут Гастону? Износившийся товар по завышенной цене!

\- Белль! - потрясенно воскликнул сэр Моррис и, с трудом сглотнув, посмотрел на клерикала, находящегося прямо за ее спиной.

\- Будьте с ней помягче, сэр Моррис, - вкрадчиво произнес елейный голос из-под капюшона. - Она околдована.

Тихий ужас от сложившейся ситуации начал преодолевать горячее возмущение, царившее в голове Белль. Собственный нрав не смог бы помочь ей в разрешении этой проблемы, и неважно, в какую ярость девушку приводили чужие глупость и невежество. Она, конечно, могла дождаться Румпельштильцхена, который непременно решит этот вопрос, как только узнает о нем, однако что будет означать это для ее отца? Ее родного дома?

\- Папа, - вновь начала Белль. Ее голос сделался прохладным. Девушка не готова была просто так опуститься до того, чтобы умолять, - зачем ты это делаешь? Румпельштильцхен заключил с нами честную сделку, добросовестно выполнил свою часть, как вы и говорили. Он спас нас всех, и я добровольно заплатила названную им цену. Я не предам его, и неважно, что скажет Король.

\- Петиция уже подана, - сказал отец, отпустив ее руку и отвернувшись с болезненной гримасой. - Белль, позволь нам просто попытаться, - он говорил практически с самим собой.

\- Мой отец, - жестко ответила Белль, - учил меня держать данное слово.

\- Некоторые обстоятельства сильнее нас, - мрачно сказал Гастон. Белль метнула в него гневный взгляд и посмотрела на Арноса, который молча развел руками. Сидящий церковник, казалось, был целиком погружен в молитву.

Беспомощная и ужасно одинокая, Белль попыталась беззвучно воззвать к отцу, но тот на нее даже не взглянул.

\- Тогда я приложу все силы, чтобы защитить вас и наш народ, - сказала она, схватившись за край стола, чтобы удержаться на ногах в то время, как внутри нее рос ужас, а на глаза навернулись слезы, которые она в приступе гнева отказывалась проливать, - когда мой муж узнает о том, что же вы наделали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Laikin394, Dark_Paradise05  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	48. Приказ Короля

\- Зачем, папа? - спросила Белль, когда отец упал в кресло, а остальные мужчины с серьезными лицами покинули зал. Она не смела отойти от стола, понимая, что ноги вот-вот подведут ее. - Почему ты думаешь, что мой муж просто не вернет огров под наши ворота, если я заберу данное ему слово?

\- Никто не говорит о том, чтобы ты забирала свое слово, - сэр Моррис старался говорить спокойно, хотя сам был в ужасе от подобной перспективы. Поверил ли он словам священника, который сказал, что она околдована? - Я знаю, что ты никогда не поступишь так, даже если на кону будет стоять твоя жизнь или жизни других людей. Но это я нарушил первоначальный договор, когда отдал ему твою руку. Этот человек уважает только тексты контрактов, букву закона и клятвы. Он может пойти на компромисс и отпустить тебя, если это будет доказано. Мы должны попытаться, Белль!

\- Не ради меня, - сказала она, гордо вскинув подбородок. - Ты ведь не думаешь, что Герцог делает это ради меня?

\- Мне нужна была его помощь, Белль! Чтобы освободить тебя из лап чудовища!

\- У моего _мужа_ , - произнесла она с поспешностью, рожденной чем-то иным, что не имело отношения к ярости, - есть имя! Румпельштильцхен! Ты теперь преклоняешься перед Коллегией церковников, папа? Ты поощряешь их суеверия, молишься их безответным богам? И ты, самый смелый из всех людей, кого я знаю, боишься произнести вслух его имя?

\- Он приходит тогда, когда его зовут, - тихо сказал сэр Моррис. Горько. - И это не простое суеверие.

\- И как же, вы думаете, он обойдется с теми, кто поступил так вероломно с ним? - спросила она. Ей хотелось накричать на отца за то, что тот был настолько слеп. - С теми, кто попытался забрать то, что принадлежит ему? - слезы потекли из глаз девушки, но она быстро смахнула их, прежде чем заметил отец. - Он почитает меня, папа, больше, чем муж может почитать жену, однако я не уверена, что этого будет сейчас достаточно. Ни в том случае, когда вы так разозлите его.

\- Чтит тебя? - вытирая пот со лба, сэр Моррис выглядел так, словно слова дочери причиняют ему острую боль. Он казался больным, и Белль захотелось утешить его, несмотря ни на что. Разрываясь между любовью к дочери и своим долгом, что бы сделал любой мужчина на его месте? Неужели сдался бы без борьбы? Но теперь и она разрывалась между мужем и отцом, и что ей оставалось делать?

\- Я надеялась, что вы будете рады за меня, - Белль очень хотела отыскать эту надежду в своем сердце, смягчив, таким образом, ее слова... - Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я была счастлива в браке, и так и есть!

\- Ох, лепесток. Хотел бы я быть в этом уверенным, - она едва смогла расслышать его слова, потому что он спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тяжким бременем у нее на сердце лежал страх того, что он прольет из-за нее слезы, из-за этого позорного безобразия. Однако он не плакал, и глаза его были сухие, когда далекие фанфары возвестили о прибытии короля Георга. Сэр Моррис медленно поднялся, расправил мантию и поправил пряжку ремня, на котором висел меч.

\- Гастон был прав, моя девочка, - сказал он, шагнув к двери и распахнув ее так, чтобы выпустить дочь наружу. - Эти обстоятельства сильнее нас.

Все поспешили к входным дверям. Одни выстраивались вдоль прохода, а другие смешивались с толпой у подъемного моста. Королевская свита была уже у внешних ворот и представляла собой поистине величественное зрелище, въезжая внутрь на белоснежных лошадях. Король Георг ехал бок о бок со своим сыном, принцем Джеймсом; маленькая процессия двигалась медленно, отвечая на приветствия ликующей толпы. Стоя возле отца в самом центре столпотворения и пытаясь отыскать во всей этой толчее лицо своего мужа, Белль заметила, что закованные в латы и вооруженные до зубов люди из Королевской Гвардии слегка улыбались.

А был ли вообще здесь Румпельштильцхен? Или после их ссоры он скрылся с глаз долой, чтобы покурить трубку и зализать раны? Конечно же нет, ведь он так старательно охранял ее сон. Почему же сейчас он не оберегает супругу, когда даже родной отец не желал с ней разговаривать?

Как обычно, отец Белль вышел вперед, чтобы принять поводья королевского скакуна, пока Король спешивался. Это была честь, но происхождение этой традиции ей так и не удосужились объяснить, ограничившись тем, что Король высоко ценил способности ее отца как всадника в битве. И монарший гость, и хозяин уже не были молоды, позади остались их славные годы бесстрашия и отваги. Однако оба тепло приветствовали друг друга как старые товарищи по оружию, крепко пожимая руки, хлопая друг друга по плечам и громкими голосами воздавая дань почести былым заслугам. 

Позади них, будучи практически незамеченным, принц Джеймс спрыгнул с коня и наблюдал за ними со спокойной полуулыбкой, пока его взгляд не остановился на Белль. Тогда его брови сошлись вместе, как будто от любопытства, и он отвесил ей едва заметный поклон.

Увидев такое, Лотта грохнулась бы в обморок, подумала Белль, опустив взгляд и дожидаясь, пока отец представит ее. Где же Румпельштильцхен? Девушка безумно хотела увидеть его, но все же не осмеливалась прошептать его имя и призвать, ведь тогда он чего доброго мог и явиться на зов. Он уничтожил человека, посмевшего прикоснуться к ней, он предложил подарить ей весь мир. Как он поступит с теми, кто решил встать между ними, и попытается провернуть настолько неуклюжий обман?

Белль была представлена знатным гостям, и Король, и Гастон широко улыбнулись, но все было лишь притворством, чтобы произвести должный эффект. Она узнала от своего мужа о том, как можно этого добиться. Например, с помощью выразительной жестикуляции и фальшивых заверений. Когда она выпрямилась после реверанса, Король поймал ее взгляд, пронзил своим неулыбчивым голубым взором и произнес:  
\- Наша героиня, Леди Белль.

Белль покраснела и уткнулась взглядом в носки своих туфелек.

\- Ваше Величество.

\- Идемте, - скомандовал Король Георг, в последний раз милостиво махнув рукой в сторону ликующей толпы, - займемся победными делами.

Сэр Моррис подхватил Белль под локоть, и они след в след направились за Королем, Принцем и сэром Гастоном. Рядом с ними шествовали многочисленные клерки и придворные - почетный эскорт Короля Георга, следовавший за своим повелителем до Зала Совета, который теперь был украшен гобеленами с королевскими цветами.

Белль знала, что в следующие несколько дней здесь будет решаться множество важных вопросов, связанных с законом, политикой, военными планами и стратегией на будущее. Все это будет сопровождаться закулисными играми придворных, которые, как звенья в цепочке благосклонности и лояльности, связуют воедино все королевство. В глазах народа это действо будет хвалебной одой доблестному противостоянию и победе над ограми. В этом зале Король будет пристально следить за тем, чтобы никто не посмел использовать одержанную победу для того, чтобы пошатнуть его положение на троне.

\- Где он? - спросил сэр Моррис, подаваясь ближе к дочери, чтобы задать этот вопрос. - Твой...

\- Муж? - Белль чувствовала презрение, которое сквозило в ее голосе, чувствовала, как оно разливается по ее нутру, словно яд. О, как бы она хотела сейчас оказаться больной. - Я не знаю. Хотя, вероятно, я бы знала точно, где он, если бы была околдована им.

\- Нельзя принимать подобные решения у него за спиной.

\- Ради безопасности нас всех должно быть именно так, - ответила Белль, послушно встав там, куда указал отец - справа, в конце ряда скамей, лицом к помосту. Он встал слева от нее, Гастон - позади, и Белль задумалась, появится ли справа от нее тот безымянный церковник, заключая девушку в своеобразные тиски, чтобы она не смогла сбежать в присутствии Короля. С другой стороны, какая разница, если она уже здесь и такое огромное количество людей собралось решать, что делать? Король Георг выказывал определенную грубоватую обходительность по отношению к женщинам любого положения и статуса. Но несмотря на во всех смыслах крепкий и счастливый союз с покойной Королевой, он не стал бы выслушивать мнение женщины прилюдно, тем более в вопросах закона. Все вокруг ожидали, что Белль будет молчать, что она не осмелится высказать собственное мнение. Таким образом, вопрос в любом случае был бы решен. Даже если ее и не сочтут околдованной.

Шушуканье и суета на местах тут же прекратились, когда прервав светскую беседу с Принцем, Король Георг поднялся на возвышение. По его кивку, двери в зал затворили и заперли на засов. Все присутствующие поклонились, дожидаясь, пока Король займет свой трон и позволит подданным подняться грациозным взмахом руки.

Принц Джеймс стоял, высоко подняв подбородок, замерев, словно по стойке смирно, рядом с возвышением и положив ладонь на рукоять меча. Когда Гастон стоял в такой позе, Белль называла его про себя напыщенным петухом и дураком, хотя и прекрасно знала, что он действительно умело обращается с оружием. Но Принц Джеймс выглядел как человек, готовый убить всякого, кто посмеет угрожать Королю.

Несколько минут Король Георг сидел, молча обозревая весь зал, разглядывая собравшихся. Но на его лице не было и намека на улыбку, а взгляд был твердым, как сталь.

\- Я приехал сюда, чтобы отблагодарить моих верноподданных, проявивших мужество и изобретательность в условиях превосходящих сил противника, - сказал он. Его взгляд поочередно скользнул по лицам сэра Морриса и Белль, стоящей подле него. - Я приехал, чтобы поздравить молодую смелую женщину и выразить ей благодарность за благородную жертву, а также за то, что она напомнила всем нам - иногда скорость мышления и бескорыстные поступки могут сослужить хорошую службу там, где холодная сталь и военная мощь потерпели неудачу.

Взяв дочь за руку, сэр Моррис низко склонил голову.

\- И вместо этого, - продолжил король Георг, переводя взгляд с одного лица на другое, - едва только я приехал, как сразу же получил петицию от своих верноподданных. Знаете ли вы, что хотят от вашего короля? - он сделал паузу, словно ожидая некой реакции от толпы, и Белль почувствовала, как отец рядом с ней вздрогнул, а Гастон переступил с ноги на ногу позади нее. - Вашего короля просят о том, чтобы признать эту жертву бесполезной! - рявкнул Георг, и Белль была отнюдь не единственной, кто заерзал на своем месте от неожиданного крика. - Руководствуясь незначительным вопросом законности, поступая так, они бросают вызов самому Румпельштильцхену. Сэр Гастон!

\- Сир! - Гастон вскочил на ноги позади Белль, еще до того, как Король закончил произносить его имя.

\- Герцог Хьюберт совсем свихнулся?!

\- Сир...

\- На этой петиции также есть печать и вашего отца, леди Белль. Встаньте.

Вырвав свою руку из ладони отца, Белль тоже поднялась. Гнев Георга поразил ее, как и всех остальных присутствующих. Разве что причины этого удивления были разными.

\- Вы заключили сделку с Прядильщиком, леди Белль. Чтобы повернуть войну вспять. Вы победили там, где армии потерпели множество поражений, а теперь... Это?

\- Я не принимала участия в составлении этого прошения. Меня даже не поставили в известность, - спокойно ответила Белль. - Я жена Румпельштильцхена. Во всех значениях этого слова. И я не нарушу свое обещание, тем более, не подвергну опасности наш народ, - теперь, когда разговоры в комнате затихли, ее голос звучал ясно и звонко в тишине зала. Сейчас она точно знала, что глаза всех присутствующих смотрят только на нее. Кроме Короля Георга и Принца Джеймса, как она заметила, но если это была ее последняя возможность что-то сказать, она ее не упустит.

\- Я лишь прошу позволить мне уехать вместе с моим мужем. Прежде чем он узнает, что пытались сделать эти люди.

\- О, дорогуша, не обращайте на меня внимания! - проговорил Румпельштильцхен, появившись у нее за спиной, у двери, куда во время ее речи были устремлены взгляды Короля и Принца. Белль развернулась, забыв, что ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя поворачиваться спиной к Принцу, но Румпельштильцхен уже шел по проходу между рядами заседавших, мимо длинного стола с секретарями и клерками, занятыми документами. Все взгляды были прикованы к нему, и лишь четыре священника демонстративно отвернулись, когда Темный проходил мимо.

\- Давайте послушаем, что скажет добрый король Георг. Мы же не можем оставить вопрос с твоим замужеством непроясненным? Что подумают люди? - встретившись на краткий миг с ней взглядом, Румпельштильцхен подмигнул.

Застигнутая врасплох, она чувствовала и облегчение оттого, что он рядом, и страх, ведь его пружинистый шаг и веселый тон могут плохо кончиться для ее отца. Белль бросила на него молящий взгляд, но маг уже смотрел в сторону Короля.

\- Ваше Величество, - произнес он, отвесив вычурный и неискренний поклон. Принц Джеймс сделал шаг ему навстречу, но Георг резко остановил его.

\- Ах, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, смерив Принца с ног до головы, как будто только сейчас заметил его. - Сын и наследник. Прямо-таки незаменимый юноша…

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил рассматривать это... дело? - в этот момент Король выглядел таким, каким Белль не только его не видела, но и не могла представить, что когда-либо увидит. Он казался испуганным, а ведь Румпельштильцхен всего лишь обратил взгляд на его сына. - Она твоя жена или нет?

\- Вот всех смыслах этого слова, - четко произнес Румпельштильцхен, делая акцент на каждом слоге. Белль зарделась, когда по залу пронесся шепоток, но в то же время она в некотором роде упивалась тем, что ситуация приняла подобный оборот. Да, она была его настоящей женой, и пусть они теперь попробуют ей отказать! - Но я бы и не стал утверждать обратное, когда ее честь и добродетель оказались под вопросом. Я бы предпочел, чтобы этот вопрос был решен раз и навсегда, ваше Величество. И можете благодарить вашу счастливую звезду, что моя сделка была заключена непосредственно с Леди Белль, ведь в противном случае вы бы сейчас уже оказались один на один с ограми. Весьма недовольными ограми, учитывая, куда я их отправил в прошлый раз.

\- Действительно, - сказал Король, наградив Гастона и Морриса мрачным взглядом. - И наша благодарность Леди Белль не знает границ. Что ж, хорошо. Все садитесь.

Гастон, Моррис и Белль заняли свои места, но Румпельштильцхен остался стоять, где стоял - слева от низкого помоста - поглядывая на Короля Георга с легким любопытством.

\- Я постою, - заявил он, и король, приложив усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки, махнул в сторону ряда клерков, сидящих за большим столом. - Петицию!

Свиток был немедленно передан: маленький человечек нервно протиснулся между Румпельштильцхеном и возвышением, чтобы передать документ в руки Короля. Темный молча и со спокойной улыбкой наблюдал, как тот проскользнул обратно, споткнувшись по дороге.

Белль взглянула на своего раскрасневшегося отца и поспешно отвернулась, прежде чем он успел поймать ее взгляд. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь простить ее?

\- Отец сэра Гастона утверждает, что Леди Белль была обещана Гастону в жены несколько лет тому назад, а в прошлом году была проведена церемония обручения. Это правда, сэр Моррис?

Отец Белль снова поднялся на ноги, с большим трудом, и слегка поклонился. Король лично давал им согласие на брак - и прекрасно помнил об этом.

\- Да, сир.

\- И Его Светлость утверждает, что посему вы не имели права предлагать руку своей дочери этому человеку, - взглянув на так и не пошевелившегося Румпельштильцхена, Георг откинулся на троне. - Но вы, очевидно, это все же сделали. Вы позволили вашей дочери уехать с мужем месяц назад. И тем не менее, ваше имя и печать стоят на документе, который просит меня признать этот брак недействительным, сэр Моррис. Объяснитесь.

\- Сир, - Белль привыкла, что ее отец говорил на публике командным сильным голосом или с мягкой уверенностью. Сейчас же он говорил с трудом, его голос прерывался, отчего у девушки на глаза навернулись слезы. - Я забочусь лишь о моей дочери.

\- А я - нет! - под тихие удивленные возгласы, Гастон вскочил на ноги и направился к центральному помосту. Он опомнился, оказавшись в центре внимания, стоя на этой импровизированной сцене, и опустился на одно колено, склонив голову. Он не боялся, заметила Белль и задалась вопросом, приходилось ли ему вообще слышать истории о Румпельштильцхене.

\- Сир, - мрачно начал он, - я прошу дозволения говорить правду по этому делу.

Король Георг смотрел на его фигуру, слегка наклонив седую голову в холодном размышлении. Даже Румпельштильцхен чуть отступил в сторону, чтобы не закрывать Королю обзор, и в свою очередь посмотрел на Гастона.

\- Встаньте, сэр Гастон, - медленно произнес Король, - и расскажите нам всю правду по этому делу. Говорите.

Как и Румпельштильцхену, Королю Георгу не приходилось повышать голос или прибегать к угрозам, чтобы заставить кровь у всех присутствующих застыть в жилах. Его власть была ему опорой, и там, где не срабатывала скрытая угроза, в ход шла Королевская Гвардия, под предводительством Принца. И все же, в случае с Гастоном, его власть не пошла дальше. Герцог Хьюберт, отец Гастона, был самым богатым человеком в близлежащих землях. В его силах было собрать самую многочисленную армию. Его братья, сестры и дочери были связаны со всеми благородными семействами, которые только знала Белль, и даже если у него не было официальной власти, в его распоряжении было достаточно могущества. Георг был сильным королем, но его ресурсы были сейчас на исходе. Без Герцога в качестве своей правой руки, его власть легко могла потерять опору. Без поддержки Герцога он может привести свою страну к гражданской войне.

Белль видела, какая его съедала злоба, но он все же позволил Гастону говорить вне очереди. Гастон встал и посмотрел мимо головы Румпельштильцхена на Короля.

\- Леди Белль была обещана мне ее отцом в торжественной клятве. У него не было права отдавать ее другому. У сэра Морриса нет сыновей, и эти земли должны перейти мужу его дочери, когда наступит время. Неужели мы обменяем мир с ограми на перспективу отдать эти земли под гнет Румпельштильцхена в будущем? Та помолвка должна иметь силу ради блага всего королевства!

Румпельштильцхен с заинтригованным видом потер подбородок, не спуская немигающего взгляда с Гастона. Белль пыталась следить и за Королем тоже, но у нее это не никак не получалось, в особенности после того, как ее муж слегка переместился. Девушка слышала, как в ушах шумит кровь, а рядом с ней тяжело дышит ее отец.

\- Он дело говорит, - отозвался Румпельштильцхен с обеспокоенным видом в наступившей гулкой тишине. - Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы мной правил я. Щекотливая ситуация.

\- Чего ты хочешь, демон? - потребовал Георг, поднявшись на ноги и тем самым заставив встать всех присутствующих. Белль ощутила себя, будто подвешенной в воздухе, и не могла понять, что было тому причиной - эйфория или ужас.

\- Ты уже утомился от этой девушки? Хочешь ли ты аннулировать брак?

\- Совершенно определенно, нет, - Румпельштильцхен развернулся лицом к Королю, и, несмотря на то, что магу пришлось задрать голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза человеку на помосте, Белль показалось, что вся власть находилась именно в его руках. - Но если этот брак незаконен, то «эта девушка» не более, чем шлюха, которую купили за названную цену, - произнес он ледяным тоном. - А следующий, кто вздумает хотя бы прошептать, что моя жена - шлюха, умрет, - с этими словами Румпельштильцхен метнул мрачный взгляд в сторону церковников, которые встревожились бы, если бы они удосужились на него посмотреть. - Я предлагаю вам избавить всех от этого искушения, сир.

«Мой муж, - подумала Белль, хватаясь для поддержки за руку отца, когда комната начала кружиться у нее перед глазами. Она забыла, как дышать. - Мой муж повелевает королями».

Несколько секунд Георг обводил взглядом зал. Дольше всего он смотрел на Белль и поймал ее взгляд прежде, чем девушка успела отвернуться.

\- Что касается законности брака, - сказал он, мельком взглянув на Румпельштильцхена и снова повернувшись к Белль и ее отцу, - я хочу напомнить вам, что этот спор совершенно бессмысленен, если девушка уже больше не девственница. Королевское согласие на союз сэра Гастона и леди Белль было при условии ее чистоты и невинности, как гласит закон. Правильно ли я понимаю, что будучи законно повенчанной, она согласилась на консумацию брака? - взор Короля, суровый, но не угрожающий, пытливо изучал молодую женщину.

Он, как и Румпельштильцхен, не потерпит лжи, о чем и говорил его внимательный взгляд, но у самой Белль тоже не было никаких причин лгать. По ее пылавшему лицу Белль катился пот, от облегчения и ужаса подкашивались ноги, когда она ответила:

\- Да.

Румпельштильцхен широко улыбнулся, скаля зубы.

\- Тогда брак является законным, - произнес Георг и махнул рукой Гастону, чтобы тот сел и не вздумал протестовать.

\- Что касается всего остального, - продолжил он, взглянув на своего сына, после чего снова опустился на трон и замер в царственной позе, - то я прошу Румпельштильцхена отказаться от претензий на земли и титулы его жены в будущем.

\- Нет, - довольно заявил Румпельштильцхен. Он наслаждался всем этим! Белль была не то потрясена, не то оскорблена, но восхищение непочтительностью мужа было способно заставить девушку рассмеяться в голос. - Быть может, сэру Моррису лучше обзавестись сыновьями? - добавил он, предлагая совершенно разумный компромисс. От его слов у Белль перехватило дыхание. Впрочем, как и у всех присутствующих, включая ее отца. - Или пусть он лишит наследства свою дочь, хотя под каким предлогом? Мы же уже выяснили, что она невиновна, не так ли?

Сидящий рядом с Белль сэр Моррис подался вперед и уперся ладонями себе в колени, закрыв глаза. Девушка неуверенно накрыла его руку своей, ощутив, какой та была холодной и липкой.

\- Она, может быть и невиновной, сир, - раздался сухой голос с другого конца зала, - но сейчас она определенно околдована, а ее муж - создание тьмы.

Все взгляды переместились на группу облаченных в черные робы церковников, и Белль узнала голос человека, ранее сидевшего рядом с ней в кабинете ее отца.

\- Темной магии никогда не править нашими благословенными землями.

На затененном капюшоном лице Белль заметила тонкую улыбку.

\- Так гласит _наш_ закон.

\- Я не околдована! - резко оборвала его Белль и перевела виноватый взгляд на Короля. - Простите меня, сир, но эта мерзкая клевета была много раз сказана моему отцу, и я не знаю, какому еще количеству людей. Но это неправда. Я отвечаю за свои слова и говорю, что откажусь от права на владение этими землями. Надеюсь, что мои слова положат конец всему этому.

Георг заметно колебался, переводя взор с церковников на Румпельштильцхена, а затем на Белль, стойко выдержавшую его взгляд, а затем вновь на Темного, который лишь пожал плечами.

\- Я не говорю за свою жену, - просто сказал он.

\- Так тому и быть, - сказал король Георг, скрывая свое облегчение. - Мы должны поблагодарить леди Белль за своевременные и самоотверженные действия во время нападения огров, - сказал он, вновь пристально наблюдая за дочерью сэра Морриса. - Ей следует выразить признательность за стойкость духа и, учитывая, что мне известно про ее мужа - за ее невероятное терпение. Она подарила нам возможность вернуть мир в наших землях, джентльмены, и при этом не запятнала своей чести.

Король вынужден был прервать свою речь, когда Румпельштильцхен захлопал в ладоши с детским восторгом и крутанулся на месте. Белль прикрыла глаза, пытаясь собраться с силами. Она не знала, что сделает, если потеряет над собой контроль - расхохочется или разрыдается.

\- Надеюсь, вы почтите нас своим присутствием на банкете сегодня вечером, леди Белль? - осведомился Король, чем сильно удивил девушку.

\- Да, Ваше Величество, - выдавила она.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал Король и вопросительно взглянул на Румпельштильцхена. - Такое решение является для вас приемлемым, сэр?

\- О, да, - Румпельштильцхен сложил перед собой руки, потом развел их в стороны и вверх, изображая игривый полупоклон. - Очень даже. И я обожаю банкеты.

\- Сир, - прокаркал неузнаваемым голосом сэр Моррис. Его едва можно было услышать в общем шуме, который поднялся из-за дерзкого поведения Румпельштильцхена. - Умоляю вас. Моя дочь...

\- Папа... - Белль увидела его пепельно-серое лицо, струящийся по вискам пот и посиневшие губы и поспешно вскочила на ноги. - Прошу вас, сир, мой отец болен. Может ли он отдохнуть?

\- Я настаиваю на этом, - ответил Георг, поднимаясь с трона и поворачиваясь в сторону клерков, которым жестом указал в сторону двери. - Мой врач тотчас же его осмотрит. Мы возобновим работу здесь завтра утром, когда колокол пробьет девять, - клерки уже спешили в сторону дверей. Гвардейцы подняли засов и по сигналу Принца Джеймса направились на помощь отцу Белль, чтобы вывести его из помещения.

Когда Король, не оглядываясь, вышел из зала, присутствующим не пришлось больше еле слышно перешептываться, и повсюду возобновились разговоры в полный голос. Белль хотела было последовать за отцом, но Румпельштильцхен схватил жену за руку, чтобы замедлить ее шаг и позволить им идти бок о бок. Остальные держались на почтительном расстоянии от них, настороженно поглядывая на странную пару, покуда они двигались в сторону выхода. Румпельштильцхен же в свою очередь, не спускал внимательного взгляда с людей в черных капюшонах в правом углу, которые спешно что-то тихо обсуждали между собой.

\- Они сказали папе, что ты околдовал меня, - горько произнесла Белль, - и, я думаю, он верит в это. Независимо от того, что я говорю, он...

\- Сердце подводит его, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, - а мысли омрачены. Он что, всегда слушает этих ваших священников?

\- Нет, нисколько!- ошеломленно ответила Белль. - Его сердце?

\- Есть некоторые виды трав, - неопределенно произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Королевский врач не какой-то там коновал. С твоим отцом все будет хорошо.

\- А ты не можешь ему помочь? - Белль сжала руку мужа, пока мимо них в сторону выхода текла толпа людей.

\- С помощью магии. За определенную цену, - сказал Румпельштильхен, изучая ее глаза. - Или с помощью тех же самых трав. Только ради тебя. Но тогда они решат, что он тоже околдован, и что тогда? Мне нельзя приближаться к твоему отцу, сокровище мое, если ты действительно его любишь.

Белль сглотнула и в последний раз оглянулась на священнослужителей. Ни в одной из провинций у них не было реальной власти, но их, казалось бы, безобидная вера крепко засела в людских головах, как и их предрассудки, страх того, что зло способно контролировать умы людей, а также якобы доказательства и знамения черной магии.

Девушке стало интересно, что же они увидят, если попытаются повнимательнее вглядеться в Румпельштильцхена. Или они знали, что он собой представляет? Не по этой ли причине отворачивали свои лица с такой бесстрашной решительностью?

\- Семья Лотты следует их учению, - сказала она. Все напряжение последнего часа покинуло ее, оставляя после себя болезную пустоту. Как же хотелось положить голову на плечо Румпельштильцхена и притвориться, что больше ничего не имеет значения на свете, кроме него.

\- Да и многие следуют. Моя мать была в их числе, - Белль направилась к лестнице, не зная, куда еще податься. Румпельштильцхен был прав - ни один из них не мог сейчас навещать ее отца, иначе того станут подозревать в том, что он находится под действием чар Темного.

\- Отец Гастона тоже, но я сомневаюсь, что Гастон из таких, - она фыркнула. - Не думаю, что у него хватает воображения верить во что-то, что он не может увидеть или потрогать.

\- Я думал, твоя служанка боится, что я съем ее живьем, - задумчиво произнес Румпельштильцхен, когда они поднимались по лестнице в ее комнату. - А она, оказывается, боится, что я охочусь за ее душой, а?

\- Ты вел себя с ней просто ужасно, - бросила Белль через плечо, хотя ее гнев из-за той ситуации уже давно иссяк. 

\- Но ведь она не побежала к твоему отцу или бормочущим священникам с россказнями о том, как тебя развращают демоны, и не утопила нас в соплях. И все это, заметь, без капли магии. Ужас потрудился на славу, госпожа, - добавил он, перегнувшись через ее плечо, когда она заколебалась у двери. - Страх - это власть.

\- А почему тебя боится Король? - Белль прошла в комнату, миновала кровать и упала на ближайшую кушетку. Ей казалось, что она вот-вот проснется в огромной кровати в замке Румпельштильцхена и поймет, что все это было лишь сном. Кошмарным сном. - Он испугался, когда ты заговорил о его сыне.

Румпельштильцхен изнутри весь пылал энергией, этим жутким восторгом, но девушка видела, что он борется с этим ради нее. Он метался туда-сюда перед крохотным окошком ее комнаты с такой скоростью, что позади него при резких поворотах развивались полы его сюртука.

\- Даже Король призывает меня по имени, когда настает нужда, - сказал он весело. - В данном случае, когда он отчаянно нуждается в сыне и наследнике. Мальчик даже похож на предыдущую Королеву, не так ли?

\- Он...

Румпельштильцхен предупреждающим жестом поднял вверх палец и приблизился к ней.

\- Сделка, о которой никогда нельзя говорить вслух, - сказал он. - Хотя наш союз и позволяет мне поделиться этим с тобой. Это секрет, - добавил он, наклонившись к ее лицу. - Ш-ш.

\- Всегда сыновья, - покачала головой Белль.

Конечно, она сохранит его тайну. В конце концов, какое ей было дело до того, является ли сын Короля подкидышем или подменышем, или еще кем-то, что она не в состоянии себе представить?

\- Если бы у моего отца были сыновья, семья Гастона никогда не проявила бы ко мне никакого интереса. И никто не проявил бы, - добавила она. Ее муж выпрямился со слегка обиженным видом, ведь супруга не выразила особого энтузиазма, не оценив его хитрую интригу. - У меня нет права наследования, только у моего мужа. Я выбрала, за кого выйти замуж, а они говорят, что меня заколдовали, - продолжала красавица. Голос прерывался от слез, разочарования и ярости – эмоций, бурлящих в ней в свете событий, произошедших этим ужасным утром. - Мой папа пытался меня спасти, священники - уберечь мою душу, Герцог - сохранить мои земли, а Король - ублажить тебя, - Белль уже трясло с головы до ног. - И никто не поинтересовался, чего же хочу я. Никто никогда не позволял мне решать собственную судьбу, кроме тебя, - из глаз полились слезы, а вместе с ними из груди вырвались прерывистые всхлипывания, которые она сдерживала и глотала все утро.

\- Только ты! - прорыдала она. Румпельштильцхен уселся рядом с ней и неуверенно потянулся, чтобы обнять жену за плечи, как будто боялся, что если предложит утешение, то это приведет лишь усилит ее рыдания.

Слезы хлынули из глаз Белль - полные ярости, горечи и боли. Если страх был властью, то ее горячие слезы почти утопили ее супруга, который похлопывал девушку по спине, бормотал утешения, пытаясь успокоить молодую жену. Его широко распахнутые глаза были полны тревоги. Когда ужасное напряжение покинуло ее, когда Белль смогла сделать полноценный вдох без всхлипывания, она позволила Румпельштильцхену притянуть себя поближе и спрятала лицо у него на плече, в войлочном шарфе, который пах солью и овчиной.

\- Он не спросил, счастлива ли я, - прошептала она жалобно. - Даже не спросил, чего я хочу. А я так надеялась, что он порадуется за меня. Лучше бы мы никогда сюда не приезжали.

\- Отцы иногда ведут себя как настоящие идиоты, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, поглаживая ее от макушки до поясницы долгими медленными движениями. – Нет ничего более жуткого и непосильного, чем страх за своего ребенка. Возможно, такое можно простить?

Белль кивнула и с трудом выпрямилась, то ли всхлипнув, то ли хихикнув, когда он протянул ей чистый носовой платок. Черный. Наверное, и вправду это ужасно, подумалось ей, испытывать страх за родного ребенка. Румпельштильцхен призвал самую темную магию в попытке спасти своего Белфайра, но при этом совершенно спокойно обернул страх Короля Георга против него же самого. И хладнокровно напомнил тому о темной сделке, благодаря которой у него появился Принц Джеймс. Будет ли сегодня Король ворочаться в страхе в своей постели, как и ее отец?

\- То есть, - она шмыгнула носом, твердо решив быть сильной, - он совсем и не принц, по крови?

\- По крови - нет. Во всех остальном он, похоже, справляется. Отлично владеет мечом, имеет благородное сердце и львиную отвагу.

\- И ко всему прочему настоящий красавец, - усмехнулась Белль, думая о том, как Лотта сходит по нему с ума. Румпельштильцхен слишком беззаботно пожал плечами, и девушка взяла его за руку. Ее собственные ладони были влажными и дрожащими, а его - прохладными и сильными. - И ты тоже.

Он послал ей скептический взгляд, а потом уставился на их переплетенные пальцы, нахмурив брови.

\- Может, тебе стоит прилечь, пока не пройдет это странное недомогание, - слабо пошутил он, но Белль в ответ сжала его руку.

\- Я никогда не стала бы смеяться над тобой, - мягко произнесла она. – Твоя жена считает своего мужа достаточно красивым, настолько, насколько может быть красивым любой другой мужчина, - это была полная чушь, но он отшатнулся, услышав ее заявление, хоть она и говорила это от чистого сердца. Рано или поздно, но она заставит его поверить в это. Может, он и был самым странным мужчиной во всем мире, с его серо-зеленой кожей с золотым отблеском, огромными, почти немигающими глазами, но ей он нравился. И это единственное, что имеет значение, потому что она - его жена.

\- И у тебя ни на секунду не возникло искушения? - неуверенно спросил он.

\- Попытаться получить свободу? Нет, - Белль испытала и разочарование от того, что он засомневался в ней, и благодарность за то, что сделав так, маг все равно задал этот вопрос. - Ни на секунду, - она наклонилась вперед, пытаясь поймать его взгляд, до тех пор, пока уже некуда было дальше наклоняться, а ему - отворачиваться в попытке избежать ее взгляда. Оказавшись в таком положении, они оба улыбнулись.

\- Ты же счастлив, что я не сделала этого, - сказала она, выпрямившись и пихнув мужа локтем в бок. - Признайся.

\- Я не несчастлив, - подтвердил Румпельштильцхен, в смущении уставившись на свои колени. Он неловко заерзал, когда Белль поцеловала его в щеку, но все равно повернул голову и накрыл ее губы своим ртом. Этот поцелуй утешил Белль намного лучше, чем его ласки и слова. Ее внутренние мучения постепенно начали перетекать в размышления, подозрения и обиду, и по отдельности каждая из этих мыслей была вполне приемлемой, чтобы встретиться с ней лицом к лицу. Не тогда, когда рядом с ней находился ее муж.

\- По крайней мере, теперь мы, наконец, получим наш праздник, - заметил он в попытке подбодрить супругу. Белль кивнула, быстро поднялась на ноги, поспешно приводя себя в порядок, после чего сделала глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

\- Да, - уверенно сказала она и повернулась к Румпельштильцхену, высоко подняв подбородок, в надежде продемонстрировать благородную решительность, а не неподобающее леди упрямство. - Думаю, мне понадобится новое платье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Dark_Paradise05, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	49. Знамения и доказательства

Лотта принесла обед для Белль и тут же поделилась тем, что сэр Моррис чувствует себя значительно лучше и что он даже слушать не желает о том, чтобы пропустить званый ужин Короля.

Облегчение, которое испытала Белль, было омрачено решением отца присутствовать на приеме у Короля несмотря ни на что. Хотя компетентность Королевского врача не вызывала сомнений, Румпельштильцхен, чтобы унять страх жены, отправился за целебными травами, отчего девушке стало намного спокойнее. Возможно, ее муж прославился вовсе не своим умением врачевать, но она доверится его знаниям, которые намного обширнее, чем у любого другого смертного.

Даже точно зная, что Румпельштильцхена нет в комнате, Лотта колебалась на пороге и не решалась зайти до тех пор, пока девушка лично не подошла и не открыла дверь, чтобы впустить служанку.

\- Дома на двери в мою комнату есть замок, - печально сообщила она Лотте и пошла за девушкой до кушетки, наблюдая, как она переставляет с подноса на маленький столик суп с хлебом. На этот раз горничная принесла только одну порцию. - Хотя там ко мне и зайти-то некому.

\- Могу себе представить, - с несвойственной для нее резкостью отозвалась Лотта, - если у вас даже нет горничной, которая следила бы за вашими волосами и вещами.

\- Я совсем не против, - поспешно сказала Белль. - Но мне недостает компании. Мне так не хватает тебя, Лотта, - тихо сказала девушка, ощущая огромную неловкость от сложившейся ситуации.

\- А еще сотни-другой обедов и ужинов, - проворчала Лотта, и только сейчас Белль осознала, как редко показывала той свою привязанность и дружбу. - Ешьте, пока все горячее.

Как и большинство обедов, которые она принимала в своей комнате, этот был скорее теплым, чем горячим - дорога от кухни до комнаты была длинной и извилистой. Но об этом Белль умолчала и принялась за суп, а Лотта подошла к ее сундуку и начала доставать оттуда вещи, выкладывая их на кровать. Отсутствие Румпельштильцхена немного успокоило нервы горничной, а его угрозы возымели обратное действие, заменив смертельный ужас на глубокую обиду на мага. Лотта работала без своей привычной веселой болтовни, и Белль поняла, что скучает и по этому тоже.

\- А где другое платье, миледи? - это был первый вопрос, нарушивший напряженную тишину, царящую в комнате. Белль отложила хлебную корочку и подошла к кровати, на которой Лотта разложила ее старую нижнюю юбку и разглаживала на ней складки. - То, которое было на вас вчера вечером? - Лотта указала на сливового цвета плащ, висевший на спинке кровати.

\- Оно... волшебное, - ответила Белль, и у нее сжалось сердце в предчувствии того, что при этих словах Лотта снова впадет в панику. - Он его наколдовал. И я не знаю, куда он кладет вещи, в которых уже больше нет нужды.

Закусив губу, Лотта принялась возиться с оборками нижней юбки - намного дольше, чем это было необходимо.

\- Все говорят, что он вас околдовал, - внезапно сказала она, как раз в тот момент, когда Белль собралась уже было отвернуться с печальным вздохом. Она ухватилась за столбик кровати и кивнула. Если все считали, что она околдована, вероятно, вдобавок все называли ее за глаза шлюхой? Все внутри онемело от шока, вызванного утренними событиями, и она уже не ощущала уколов отчаяния от этой неожиданно возникшей мысли.

\- Нет, - сказала она, отпихнув с дороги пару туфель на высоких каблуках и тяжело опустившись на краешек кровати. - Только мое платье.

\- Оно было очень красивое, - сказала Лотта, и Белль поняла, что ее подруга отчаянно пытается протянуть мостик через пропасть молчания, так же, как и она сама. - И колье.

\- Да, - девушка прикоснулась к золотому украшению у себя на шее. - Можешь спрашивать у меня все, что тебя интересует, - предложила она. Белль было все равно, что ее голос звучит, как у маленькой смущенной девочки, а не как у достойной и уверенной в себе замужней женщины.

Лотта снова прикусила губу и вернулась к сундуку за новой порцией одежды, но вернувшись к кровати, уселась на ранее расправленную нижнюю юбку с ворохом одежды в руках, и они обе уставились друг на друга, неловко ожидая, кто заговорит первым.

\- Люди говорят, что его отражение в зеркале жжет его, - Лотта указала на отвернутое к стене зеркало. - Поэтому?..

\- Нет, - сказала Белль, хотя, возможно, в какой-то мере это и было правдой. Румпельштильцхен считал себя намного уродливее кого бы то ни было. Эта ненависть к себе стала клеймом, отпечатавшимся у него глубоко в душе. - Одна ведьма сказала, что с помощью зеркала я могу ее позвать, - произнесла девушка, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы не солгать. - А она мне совсем не нравится, поэтому я закрываю зеркало на всякий случай, чтобы она меня не увидела.

\- Ведьма! - Лотта в ужасе уставилась ей в лицо - первый раз за все время, но Белль почувствовала, что это был скорее притворный страх, порожденный старыми сплетнями, а не пробиравший до костей ужас, который раньше внушал горничной Румпельштильцхен. Белль слабо улыбнулась.

\- Думаю, она ведьма, - призналась она, потому что было не слишком-то хорошо говорить плохо о королеве, практикующей магию. – И мне не нравится сама мысль о том, что за мной можно подглядывать через зеркало, даже если этого никто и не делает.

\- Подумайте только, что бы вы могли увидеть, если бы сами следили за людьми через зеркала, - выдохнула Лотта.

Припомнив восторг, с которым она следила за отцом в то утро, когда Румпельштильцхен дал ей попользоваться волшебным зеркалом, Белль слегка покраснела. Это было правдой. Предположим, ее отец принимал бы ванну или одевался? Застать его за этим было бы ужасно!

\- И я встретила женщину, которой уже минуло восемьдесят лет, - Белль решила сменить тему разговора, вспоминая из своей новой жизни те моменты, которые могли бы заинтересовать людей, а не напугать. - Она не ведьма, однако хихикает так, словно сошла со страниц сказок о них. А еще она называет меня утенком. Вот уж не знаю почему.

Лотта засмеялась, прижав ладошку ко рту.

\- Она знает о травах все. А еще она дала мне книгу рецептов, которая, должно быть, - ее ровесница, или даже старше.

\- Ваш папа сказал, что в землях Румпельштильцхена царит холод, - сказала Лотта. - Мы бы послали вам вашу одежду, как вы и просили, но позже узнали, что вы и так приедете. Она до сих вся упакована для вас.

\- Да, там холодно - согласилась Белль. - Гораздо холоднее, чем здешние зимы. Мне нужны все мои теплые шерстяные вещи, плащи и панталоны, потому что, как оказалось, я безнадежная прачка. Когда будем возвращаться, то возьмем все это с собой.

\- Прачка? - Лотта выглядела шокированной. - Вы вынуждены...

\- Мне нравится это, - быстро прервала красавица Лотту. - В этом нет никакой нужды, но мне нравится заниматься этим. Быть при деле. Учиться новым вещам. И, Лотта, ты не представляешь каких размеров там библиотека. Она настолько огромна, что я, думаю, никогда не смогу прочитать все книги, которые там хранятся, мне и жизни не хватит.

Лотта в задумчивости нахмурилась, разворачивая в руках юбку. Книги ее никогда не интересовали. Служанка предпочитала им рассказы, которыми делились другие. Ей было все равно, старые это истории или совсем новые, придуманные за один темный вечер.

\- Вы сказали Королю, что хотите вернуться обратно?

\- Да, - Белль проглотила комок в горле, - и даже если бы я не хотела этого... Это все равно мой долг. Со стороны моего отца было неправильно поступить так. Никогда бы не подумала, что он способен на такие... бесчестные вещи! Румпельштильцхен помог всем нам. И я говорила папе, что я не несчастлива с ним, но он не слушал.

\- Ваш отец... он просто.... запутался, - сказала Лотта после заминки, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово. - Он, не уставая, повторял, что должен был что-то сделать и не позволить ему забрать вас. Но его сердце разбито. Именно это и стало причиной.

\- И совершенно напрасно, - огрызнулась Белль, обхватив себя руками за плечи. - Он поверил этой лжи, злой лжи невежественных церковников. Я была в безопасности и довольстве и совсем не околдована. Сейчас я здесь, однако мой отец попросту не может поверить в хорошее. Возможно, как раз они околдовали его, - тихо добавила Белль с ноткой обиды, но затем опомнилась. Лотта всегда проявляла уважение к священнослужителям, но в то же время она не разделяла слепую горячую веру своего отца во все то, чему учила эта религия. Возможно, лишь маленькая группа высказывалась против ее брака и подговаривала ее отца и герцога на этот поступок?

\- Они сказали, что вы, должно быть, околдованы или вас заставили все это писать, - сожаление звучало в голосе Лотты, но еще больше жалела обо всем случившемся сама Белль. Она жалела, что оказалась так слепа и погрузилась в свою новую жизнь до такой степени, что не писала дважды в день, чтобы успокоить отца.

\- Они были неправы. Если бы я так не тосковала по дому, прошлый месяц был бы самым счастливым месяцем в моей жизни, - сказала Белль. - Быть замужем это прекрасно, Лотта. Это будто целый новый мир, словно новое удивительное приключение. Но вот сейчас я дома и все еще тоскую по нему.

Не ожидая такой эмоциональной вспышки от своей госпожи, Лотта нервно сглотнула. Белль переживала: она не привыкла чувствовать такую злость или сомнение в других. Девушка хотела говорить совсем о других вещах: о городе, ее знакомых, даже о глупой влюбленности Лотты в принца Джеймса, но как они могли сплетничать, словно старые друзья, если теперь они стали почти чужими, будто едва знали друг друга?

\- Должно быть, это очень больно, - вырвалось у Лотты, когда Белль уже была готова сдаться и уйти, чтобы спрятать за книгой свои слезы. - Когда он делает это.

\- Что? - Белль остановилась и непонимающе взглянула на служанку сквозь туман слез.

Лотта тут же покраснела. У нее была к этому предрасположенность - веснушчатое лицо и светло-рыжие волосы. Заливаясь краской, горничная выглядела так, словно из ее ушей вот-вот повалит пар.

\- Когда я поднималась по лестнице этим утром, - сказала она с привычным вызовом, с которым обычно защищала подробности личной жизни Белль. - Я подумала, что вас мучают кошмары, вы издавали такие звуки... Он делал вам больно!

Задохнувшись от смущения и зардевшись едва ли не сильнее Лотты, Белль уставилась прямо перед собой и попыталась отдышаться.

\- Не делал, - хрипло выдавила она из себя. Она знала, что изо всех сил пыталась быть тихой с Румпельштильцхеном, но все равно была услышана на лестнице? - Это... все не так, как кажется.

Как она могла объяснить Лотте то, что сама только начала понимать? Служанка действительно подумает, что она околдована, если услышит рассказ о том, как красавице в радость потребность мужа делить с ней постель, ей хочется растворяться в нем.

\- Просто... трудно сохранять тишину, - выдавила Белль, пытаясь сохранить достоинство, - когда занимаешься этим. И больно бывает только если твой муж груб, - с чувством добавила она.

\- Мама говорит, что это всегда больно, по крайней мере сначала, - запротестовала Лотта, и Белль вздохнула.

\- Все может быть именно так, если мужчина не знает, что делает, - поправилась она, снова испытав благодарность за то, что хоть сама и оказалась совершенно невежественной во время своей первой брачной ночи, это невежество не было во много крат умножено невежеством мужа! - Но это обязательно будет не так, если он будет заботливым и внимательным. Я в этом уверена.

\- Ох, - выдохнула Лотта так, как будто Белль только что помогла ей сделать невероятное открытие. Румянец на ее скулах стал нежно-розовым. - То есть, вы скоро станете мамой! - любознательность Лотты привела девушку к уверенному логическому выводу. - Не так ли? - Лотта указала на живот красавицы, и Белль положила на него руку, чувствуя себя загнанной в угол.

\- Я не знаю, как скоро, - поспешно сказала она и встала. Конечно, каждого посетит мысль о ее беременности, ведь это так естественно. Она задрожала, боясь представить, что сделала бы семья Гастона с бастардом Румельштильцхена, если бы им удалось забрать Белль обратно от ее мужа после месяца, проведенного в постели с ним.

\- В любом случае, пока этого не случилось, - сказала она, раскладывая свою одежду по шкафам, в то время как Лотта продолжила распаковывать ее сундук.

\- Будут ли дети похожи на него? - Лотта критически осмотрела обувь Белль, прежде чем отнести ее в шкаф.

\- Наши дети? - Белль напомнила себе, что верность мужу должна быть на первом месте. Иногда, чтобы сохранить секреты, приходится лгать. Но независимо от всего этого, она все же постарается.- Я не знаю. Но не думаю, что они владели бы магией. Мне кажется, что каждый должен научиться этому сам.

\- А вы уже что-то умеете? - в голосе Лотты прозвучали нотки надежды.

\- Нет, - твердо сказала Белль. - Я не хочу.

И это было правдой, она не хочет быть частью волшебства, но...

\- Тем не менее, я научилась делать лекарство, - задумчиво сказала молодая женщина. – Подозреваю, что один из компонентов был немного волшебным.

\- Волшебное зелье!

Белль скрыла улыбку, довольная тем, что разбудила в Лотте ненужную драматичность. Было приятно обнаружить, что хоть кто-то здесь оказался заинтересован подробностями ее новой жизни и достижениями, даже если этот интерес зиждился на глубокой неприязни и недоверии к Румпельштильцхену.

\- Но это совсем не было приключением, - сказала Белль, возвращаясь к дивану и позволяя Лотте делать с остальными вещами все, что ей заблагорассудится. - Выяснять, кем является мой муж и как быть его женой, при этом оставаясь собой – вот где настоящее приключение.

Она видела, что горничная не способна это понять, но, может, так и должно было быть. Белль лишь надеялась, что однажды Лотта найдет себе мужа и все узнает сама.

\- Что вы наденете на банкет? - Лотта начала извлекать из корзины Белль вещи: ее расческу, принадлежности для рукоделия, книги, а затем и лежащие сверху драгоценности, до которых она дотрагивалась так, будто боялась, что они разрушатся от ее прикосновения. Девушка позволила Лотте рассмотреть украшения, зная, что ей нравятся красивые вещи.

\- Наденете ли вы это?

\- Думаю, да, - ответила Белль. - А еще новое волшебное платье, - добавила она, вспоминая детскую улыбку мужа, которая вспыхнула на его лице при мысли, что он может нарядить жену еще раз, и на праздновании она появится рядом с ним во всей своей красе. В этот раз им предстоит явиться перед Королем.

\- Но ты должна сделать что-то с моими волосами. И еще: принеси сюда много горячей воды для того, чтобы я смогла хорошенько помыться. И так быстро, как только сможешь, - добавила она, видя разочарование на круглом личике Лотты. Девушка смущенно улыбнулась и начала раскладывать на туалетном столике медные и золотые шпильки - каждую очень осторожно, держа тонкий металл лишь кончиками пальцев.

\- Они красивые, как ты думаешь? - спросила она негромко.

\- Вам потребуется телохранитель, чтобы носить столько золота, - Лотта нервно хихикнула. Белль улыбнулась и сняла золотое ожерелье, чтобы Лотта могла подержать и его.

\- У меня он уже есть, - сказала красавица, наблюдала как удивление Лотты медленно перерастает в понимание. Возможно, это и не было счастливым взаимопониманием, но Лотта ответила ей улыбкой.

Начало было положено.

~+~

Белль и забыла за несколько недель, насколько все-таки приятно, когда тебе моет волосы горничная. После омовения, Лотта, как и ожидала Белль, засуетилась и принялась причитать, вытирая волосы госпожи. После этого девушка хорошенько расчесала влажные пряди и подстригла кончики, чтобы они выглядели более опрятными.

Все это время Лотта болтала о мелочах: о восстановлении города, о возвращении скота в маленькие деревни, о рождении у Леорны дочери, которая оказалась слабенькой и болезненной, но все же выжила, несмотря ни на что. Белль, слушая этот рассказ, ощутила болезненный укол вины, потому что даже забыла поинтересоваться о том, как обстоят дела у ее давней подруги.

Румпельштильцхен вернулся, когда Белль, в одной ночной рубашке, терпеливо сидела за туалетным столиком, в то время как Лотта пудрила ее ото лба к груди и красила твердой рукой глаза и губы.

\- Что вы делаете? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, застыв в дверном проеме. Белль успела поймать маленькую кисточку, выпавшую из дрожащих рук служанки, и, улыбнувшись, повернулась к мужу. Помада непривычно и странно лежала на губах, а ее лицо будто бы отвердело и потяжелело под слоем пудры, однако Лотта уверяла: она выглядела, как настоящая принцесса.

\- А, вижу, - сказал он, критически оценивая ситуацию, и, если Белль не показалось, пряча за деловитостью свое смятение. - Тогда я вернусь попозже, - и он покинул комнату с такой суетливой поспешностью, что даже Лотта едва подавила смешок, несмотря на свои нервное состояние.

\- Как я выгляжу, Лотта? - спросила Белль как можно более требовательно, потому что бегство Румпельштильцхена перед лицом женской красоты тоже развеселило девушку, а у нее, в отличие от Лотты, не осталось даже капли настороженности перед мужем, который бы мог ее сдерживать.

\- Почти готово, миледи, - ответила горничная и снова вынудила ее сесть прямо, чтобы продолжить заплетать и завивать блестящие волосы. Белль из последних сил сдерживалась, чтобы не повернуть к себе зеркало и не посмотреться на свое отражение. - Когда я закончу, он вас не узнает.

\- Вот этого-то я и боюсь больше всего, - произнесла Белль. Снаружи уже начинало темнеть. У красавицы явно не оставалось времени, чтобы переделать все то, что сотворила с ней Лотта, стараясь сделать ее еще краше. - Я нравлюсь ему такой, какая есть. Настоящей.

\- Но это же король! - подчеркнула Лотта, будто бы Белль нуждалась в напоминании, и продолжила стягивать и прикалывать что-то к волосам на затылке, пока полностью не удовлетворилась полученным результатом. Тиару она закрепила в прическе еще раньше, и теперь девушка чувствовала, как волосы, собранные в замысловатую высокую прическу, заставляют украшение подняться чуть выше.

К удивлению Белль, Лотта ни разу не предложила ей взглянуть на свое отражение. Похоже, история про ведьму и зеркало укоренилась в ее головке, и Белль про себя тихонько радовалась этому обстоятельству. К тому времени, как служанка зажгла свечи и ушла, Белль уже начала привыкать к тяжести пудры на коже, но вот помада непривычно покалывала губы - слой был слишком толстым, чтобы просто подчеркнуть естественный цвет. 

За стенами замка уже начались веселые гулянья. Сегодня весь город будет праздновать. Король может сколько угодно утверждать, что они отмечают отважный поступок Белль и ее смекалку. В глубине сердца она знала, что большинство людей будут просто праздновать тот факт, что они остались живы.

В кругу знати, официальных лиц и придворных, собравшихся в замке, праздник будет совсем другим. Белль была почти благодарна возможности спрятаться за толстой маской косметики, раз ей предстояло снова встретиться со своим отцом. Ее гнев оттого, как с ней обращались, бледнел в сравнении со страхом, что папа может никогда не простить ее. Сложившиеся обстоятельства и родные люди загнали девушку в безвыходную ситуацию. Ее заставляли выбирать: предать или мужа, или отца. То, что она, в результате, приняла правильное решение, ничуть не помогало.

Когда снаружи загорелись факелы, девушка задернула шторы, от всей души мечтая присоединиться к веселой пирушке на городской площади, вместо того чтобы идти на торжественный банкет. Когда-то такая возможность вызывала восторг, но сама перспектива всегда была намного приятнее реальности. Она никогда прежде не была объектом всеобщего внимания, и уж точно - не сплетен и перешептываний.

Шлюха.

Это слово болезненно резало своей несправедливостью. Король лично признал ее добродетельной, но какое это имело значение? Неужели ей придется находиться среди людей, шепчущихся о том, что она - шлюха Румпельштильцхена, а не девушка, которая вышла за него замуж, чтобы спасти свой народ? Это было так жестоко! Жестокость была еще в новинку для Белль...

Околдованная. 

Как она вообще может доказать обратное? Румпельштильцхен мог заколдовать ее и заставить желать его, повиноваться ему во всем, говорить то, что приказано. Но он этого не делал! Он свято соблюдал условия контракта, который имел силу лишь благодаря ее собственному добровольному выбору - выйти за него замуж, пустить его на свое ложе, открыть ему свои объятья и разделить с ним свои надежды относительно истинной семьи. Ему никогда не была нужна шлюха или заколдованная покорная кукла для постельных утех!

Нет.

Только нежная терпеливость верной ему всем сердцем женщины смогла искусить Румпельштильцхена и соблазнить попробовать на вкус радости семейной жизни. Как каждая новая близость с мужем становилась откровением для Белль, так и ее добровольное признание его темной сущности становилось откровением для мага. Он едва ли не дышал этим, когда они были вместе. И пусть ядовитый шепот незнакомых людей никогда не сможет очернить их взаимные чувства, он приводил Белль в ярость. И тем самым вызывал гнев Румпельштильцхена. Какие же они дураки!

\- Белль?

Красавица так ушла в свои мысли, что и не заметила, как Румпельштильцхен вернулся. Он стоял в дверях и звал ее по имени, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, неожиданно возникнуть за ее спиной. После такого дня Белль была безумно благодарна ему за это. Не говоря ни слова, она протянула руку, дожидаясь, когда он присоединится к ней у огня. Маг изучал ее преображение с тем затравленным видом, который ей уже приходилось наблюдать ранее.

\- Тебе не нравится?

\- Э-э, - Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее и отодвинулся, его руки нервно взлетели вверх. - Твоя горничная обладает определенным мастерством.

\- Да.

\- И... это... смоется? - в его голосе звучало явное сожаление. Он указал обеими руками себе на лицо, едва осмеливаясь дышать. Белль расхохоталась. Комната наполнилась искренним смехом, шедшим из самого сердца девушки. Румпельштильцхен в свою очередь облегченно улыбнулся.

\- Конечно, смоется. 

Белль увидела, как он достал кожаный мешочек из-за отворота своего рукава. Взвесив кошель на ладони, он швырнул его на кровать.

\- Одну щепотку в воду, если твой отец будет испытывать трудности с дыханием или у него начнет колоть в груди, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Больше будет опасно.

\- Я поняла, - Белль задохнулась от облегчения и благодарности. - Надеюсь, ты прав в отношении врача.

\- Уверен, - успокоил ее Румпельштильцхен. Он, казалось, уже привык к ее новому облику, хотя и искал взглядом ее глаза каждые две-три минуты, словно стремясь найти знакомые черты лица под толстым слоем пудры и краски. - Но ничего страшного не будет в том, что он оставит себе больше, чем нужно, прямо сейчас.

\- Спасибо, - Белль потянулась к мужу, чтобы выразить свою благодарность - и намного больше, чем благодарность - в поцелуе, однако вовремя вспомнила, что Лотта предупреждала ее не касаться краски на губах или глазах, чтобы не испортить макияж. Кажется, о поцелуе тоже придется на время забыть.

\- У тебя есть платье под стать рукотворному шедевру Лотты? - спросила она, подумав о том, что, наверное, смотрится нелепо - с накрашенным лицом и великолепной прической в бесформенной ночной рубашке. - Как должна выглядеть жена Румпельштильцхена сегодня вечером?

\- Ну, - протянул он с застенчивой улыбкой, которые она так любила, - конечно же есть. Ты будешь бесподобна.

Открыв глаза несколько секунд спустя и наконец сделав выдох, Белль была вынуждена согласиться со словами мужа. Румпельштильцхен не только облачил ее в пышное темно-серое платье, по которому были рассыпаны расшитые кремовыми и золотыми нитями неизвестные ей цветы, но и сам принарядился: таким она еще никогда его не видела. На нем был парчовый сюртук с высоким воротником, в расцветке ткани преобладало золото, а не кремовые оттенки, которые выгодно подчеркивали цвет ее платья – без этой вышивки платье девушки можно было бы принять за траурный наряд. На нем короткие, до колен, темно-коричневые бриджи. Под бриджами виднелись белоснежные чулки. Туфли с квадратными каблуками были сделаны из бежевой кожи и украшены золотыми пряжками. Общую картину довершали пышные манжеты и шейный платок из роскошного белоснежного кружева. Белль едва удержалась оттого, чтобы не прижать ладони к щекам в восторженном удивлении.

\- Ох! - рассмеялась она, чувствуя, какую ярость это вызовет среди придворных. Сегодня они, такие важные и напыщенные, сидели в Зале Советов и судили ее мужа, ее брак и ее место в этом мире. Этим вечером они увидят, что она принадлежит Румпельштильцхену, и что ему нет равных. Потянувшись себе за спину, пока маг направился к ее туалетному столику за драгоценностями, Белль обнаружила, что на этом платье, как и на прежнем, не было никаких застежек. И все присутствующие тоже увидят это, ведь на плечах девушки не будет плаща, а волосы собраны в высокую прическу. Завтра или попозже она обязательно попросит его исправить этот нюанс, чтобы иметь возможность самой зашнуровывать и снимать свои платья. Сегодня же пусть все смотрят и удивляются, как она надела платье.

\- Ты выглядишь потрясающе, - произнесла девушка. Ее голос все же дрогнул, ведь сама Белль находилась на грани между раздражением на дворцовую знать и весельем при мысли об их лицах, когда те увидят жену Темного под руку с ним самим. – Как настоящий принц.

\- Вот и хорошо, - Румпельштильцхен попытался скрыть улыбку, застегивая на ней сначала браслет, а потом, встав сзади жены, и осторожно, чтобы не смазать пудру на ее коже, надел ей на шею золотое колье. – Пусть сегодня все завидуют мне, - его голос стал настолько низким и глубоким, каким был только тогда, когда он находился в ее объятьях или очень хотел этого. Белль задрожала, несмотря на то, что платье было достаточно скромным, скрывая ее тело в облаке пепельного атласа и тяжелой парчи.

Боже! Ему стоило только заговорить с ней в таком тоне, и ее кожа покрывалась мурашками, а тело трепетало.

Белль, привыкшая к своим мягким удобным тапочкам, сделала несколько неуверенных шагов в кожаных, отполированных до блеска, туфельках на тонком каблуке и нерешительно остановилась возле Румпельштильцхена. Туфли были скрыты многослойной юбкой на корсетных косточках. Это платье было менее удобным, чем ее свадебный наряд, имевший такую же конструкцию, но девушка, по крайней мере, могла относительно свободно дышать в нем. К тому же Белль сомневалась, что и Румпельштильцхену было очень удобно в своем облачении.

\- Моя леди, - проворковал Румпельштильцхен, когда подошел двери и распахнул створки с галантным шутливым поклоном.

Пытаясь привыкнуть к новой обуви и чувствуя легкое головокружение, Белль ответила мужу медленным, глубоким реверансом.

\- Сэр, - выпрямившись, Белль поймала взгляд Румпельштильцхена. В нем тлели угли надежды, нежности и желания, и девушка знала: такие же чувства отражаются и в ее глазах.

Она обязательно скажет ему о своей любви, но позже, сейчас для этого было не самое подходящее время. Внизу заиграла музыка, и хотя красавицу прельщала перспектива перещеголять весь королевский двор, у Белль не было ни малейшего желания зайти настолько далеко, чтобы войти в зал после Короля.

Двигаясь в сторону старого Зала Совета, они привлекали взгляды и даже слышали шепот, летевший им вслед. Двери в зал были распахнуты настежь, все внутри было уставлено столами и скамьями. Большой стол для совещаний был, само собой, накрыт для Короля и стоял теперь в дальнем конце помещения. Остальные приглашенные занимали места по обе стороны более низких столов, расположенных ближе к дверям. В центре зала было оставлено свободное пространство, чтобы там могли перемещаться слуги и проходить увеселительные мероприятия. Среди замковой челяди Белль заметила и королевских прислужников. Девушке было приятно видеть, что напряженная атмосфера предыдущего вечера сменилась деловитой расторопностью.

Зайдя в наполовину заполненный гостями и столпившимися слугами зал рука об руку со своим мужем, Белль почти физически ощутила, как изменилась атмосфера в помещении, и все присутствующие повернули головы в их сторону. Она уже знала, что они чересчур шикарно разоделись, но прислушавшись к перешептываниям вокруг, поняла, что, несмотря на всеобщую критику, они вместе составляли изумительную пару.

По крайней мере, их появление произвело настоящий фурор.

\- Миледи, - обратился к ним распорядитель замка Лоуленд. - Сэр. Король требует вашего присутствия за его столом. Он отвел вам место, расположенное по левую руку от вашего отца.

\- Очень хорошо, - словно в раздумьях, Румпельштильцхен рассеяно положил руку на поясницу Белль, пока они пересекали комнату, чтобы занять свои места. Девушка даже не осмеливалась так далеко загадывать: она будет сидеть рядом со своим отцом, который, само собой, как хозяин замка, будет сидеть подле Короля.

В столь опасные времена жены, сестры и дочери редко сопровождали мужчин на дворцовые пиршества. Белль вдруг осознала, что оказалась одной из самых юных женщин на этом празднике. И это открытие ей не понравилось. К тому же она была единственной леди, одетой достойно королевского бала, и на какой-то миг почувствовала себя очень глупо, оказавшись очередным элементом устроенного Румпельштильцхена зрелища. Но когда девушка чуть повернула голову влево, то заметила его полный такого откровенного удовольствия взгляд, что ее сердце взмыло ввысь в приливе гордости, как и чуть ранее - утром. Когда супруги заняли свои места за главным столом, их великолепие чуть поблекло в глазах людей, переставших уделять им столь пристальное внимание, рассаживаясь по своим местам.

Король Георг не особо славился эффектными появлениями. Он не стал ждать, неподалеку от входа, пока зал не наполнится гостями - он просто прибыл, и если бы герольд не успел огласить его появление короткими фанфарами, то никто бы в зале так и не заметил появления знатного гостя. На этот раз фанфары успели предупредить появление Короля лишь за несколько секунд, которых едва хватило для того, чтобы присутствующие поднялись на ноги. С явно выраженной неспешной безмятежностью, Румпельштильцхен тоже встал рядом с Белль и тайком взял ее за руку, скрытую складками ее широких юбок.

Она подумала, что ей не следует нервничать. Только не сейчас. Румпельштильцхен показал ей и всем здесь присутствующим, что ему даже не нужно прибегать к магии, чтобы защитить то, что принадлежит ему по праву. 

Следом за Принцем в зале появился ее отец, и Белль увидела, как тот бледен и печален. Девушка осознала, что изо всех сил стискивает в своей руке ладонь мужа. Ее сердце забилось так, как будто хотело выскочить из груди, когда отец занял свое место по правую руку от нее. Но когда Белль осмелилась чуть повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, то обнаружила, что он поступил точно также, и что его глаза были полны беспокойства и заботы. Если он не был разгневан на нее за то, что она пошла против его воли, может быть, еще есть возможность исправить возникшее между ними отчуждение и недопонимание?

Она так погрузилась в свои размышления, что продолжила бы стоять, когда все остальные сели, если бы Румпельштильцхен мягко не потянул жену вниз.

Еще раз взглянув в сторону отца, Белль поймала взгляд Короля и получила прохладный кивок, после чего тот повернулся к своему сыну и продолжил беседу с ним. Впервые девушка действительно задумалась о том, что сказал ей Румпельштильцхен. Принц Джеймс был таких же «голубых кровей», как и ее собственный отец. Знал ли об этом сам молодой человек? Любовь Короля Георга к сыну не вызывала никаких сомнений, и если суть этой сделки ни в коем случае не должна была быть предана огласке, мог ли монарх сказать правду хотя бы одному из своих самых доверенных и приближенных людей? Темный секрет. И пока более темная сторона ее натуры наслаждалась хитросплетениями созданной интриги, а юная супруга, спрятанная глубоко в душе, испытывала восторг от такого жеста доверия со стороны мужа, сама Белль все же в целом хотела бы вообще никогда ничего не знать о подобных вещах. От этого знания Джеймс не перестал быть принцем, но открывшаяся правда давила и нервировала, и девушка ощущала себя слишком жестокой, вынужденно скрывая чужую тайну.

Как только Король погрузился в беседу, менестрели продолжили играть, а с появлением на столах первых блюд в зале стали слышаться разговоры и негромкие обсуждения. Расслабившись и ощущая долгожданную тяжесть руки Румпельштильцхена в своей, Белль повернулась к отцу.

\- Папа? - сэр Моррис подарил ей некое подобие улыбки, которая не отразилась в его глазах. Но все же взгляд его был не таким холодным и отстраненным, как боялась девушка. - Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Здоров, как бык, - похвалился он, но в его голосе не было ни капли веселья, чтобы сдобрить эту ложь. - Придворный врач дал мне это, - он снял с пояса небольшой кожаный мешочек и показал Белль. - Он клялся, что здесь нет никакой магии, а должна бы быть. Всего лишь одна щепотка, и я здоров как бык, - его улыбка была болезненной, и Белль позволила себе испытать небольшое облегчение, понимая, что отец боялся той пропасти между ними ничуть не меньше ее самой. И уж она точно не станет усугублять сложившуюся ситуацию, пусть даже девушку и очень ранило недоверие, которое проявил по отношению к ней единственный родной человек. Она накрыла лежавшую на столе руку отца своей ладошкой и чуть сжала пальцы, получив в ответ более искреннюю улыбку.

\- Пожалуйста, не волнуйся за меня, - взмолилась Белль, наклонившись близко к отцу, чтобы ни у кого не было возможности их подслушать. - И, прошу тебя, не слушай лживые сплетни.

\- Ты просишь у него звезд с неба, моя дорогая, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, и они оба повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на мага. Он разглядывал оживленный зал, положив руку рядом с нетронутой чашей с вином. - Просить отца не беспокоиться - все равно, что просить солнце перестать светить.

Пальцы Морриса крепко обхватили руку Белль, и красавица почувствовала, что отец старается контролировать себя, когда он отвечал Румпельштильцхену.

\- Это верно, - сказал он, обращаясь к Белль. - Моя девочка... я надеюсь, ты скоро и сама все поймешь, - выдавил Моррис и спустя мгновение отпустил дочь с напряженной улыбкой. Последовав примеру Румпельштильцхена, он стал наблюдать за тем, что творилось в зале, - когда у тебя родится собственный ребенок.

Что ж, подумала Белль, если двое мужчин, которые делили между собой ее сердце, смогли, пусть и осторожно, признать существование друг друга – то, похоже, начало к сближению было положено. С ее помощью, разумеется.

С другой стороны, разговаривать с каждым из них было крайне неудобно и неловко, пока она сидела между ними, без слов заставляя их состязаться за ее внимание. Девушка наполнила свою тарелку блюдами, по которым скучала больше всего. Не только с момента отъезда из Одстоуна, но и с тех еще времен, когда война вынуждала всех готовиться к длительным осадам, приберегая еду на "черный день". Тут был и хлеб с шалфеем, пропитанный медом, и ягненок с чесноком и розмарином, от каждого кусочка которого во рту взрывался целый фейерверк вкусов. Были ярко окрашенные яйца, которые она всегда любила, будучи маленькой девочкой, сытная зерновая каша, чеснок и острый сыр, входящий в состав всякого мясного блюда здешних мест.

На какое-то время знакомый вкус притупил необъяснимую тоску по дому, которая пронзала живот болезненными спазмами. Сидя подле нее, Румпельштильцхен ел лишь хлеб и мед. Сэр Моррис наполнил свою тарелку, но ел очень мало, предпочитая беседовать с королем Георгом.

Румпельштильцхен не проявлял никакого интереса к беседе, однако Белль и не возражала против этого. Темы, которые чаще всего поднимались в подобных обществах, не подходили им. Им в любом случае пришлось бы подбирать слова с особой тщательностью, осторожностью, иногда даже врать. Маг вел себя тихо, и никто не обращал на него особого внимания, однако сам он пристально наблюдал за всеми гостями. Белль пыталась понять, что он искал, вглядываясь в лица, смотрел ли он на них с любопытством или подозрением? Искал ли он тех, с кем можно заключить свои страшные сделки, или ему лишь хотелось соблюдать постоянную бдительность?

Ей стало интересно, как он появился когда-то в королевском дворце для того, чтобы преподнести королю сына. Расскажет ли он об этом, если ранее маг посчитал, что поведав жене этот секрет, не нарушил конфиденциальность и неписанные законы? Был ли принц Джеймс осиротевшим подкидышем, как когда-то Рен, отчего Темный спас его жизнь, хоть никто и не вынуждал его делать этого? Или, возможно, Румпельштильцхен забрал его в качестве платы у другой семьи, заключившей с ним иную, еще более жуткую сделку? Какой бы восторг она ни испытывала от его наглого вмешательства, чтобы восстановить ее честное имя и принять во внимание ее собственный выбор, Белль хорошо знала, какими еще способами он может использовать свою силу и могущество. Воспоминание об этом помогло девушке понять, почему отец сделал то, что сделал, и почему горожане были столь равнодушны и неприветливы в отношении нее, когда она спасла их всех от ужасной гибели. Как бы ей ни хотелось выбросить это из головы, Белль прекрасно понимала, что ей придется хорошенько все запомнить. Когда Темный появляется для того, чтобы забрать твое дитя, он, несомненно, должен казаться настоящим монстром.

Когда трапеза подошла в концу и на столе остались только вазы, полные фруктов и сыра, чтобы закусывать вино, король Георг встал. Ему не нужны были фанфары и глашатаи, чтобы заставить зал успокоиться. Он просто молча ждал, обводя своих поданных спокойным покровительственным взглядом.

\- Господа, - сказал Король, когда все взоры устремились на него, - этот мир достался нам нелегким трудом, за войну с ограми мы заплатили очень высокую цену. Вы знаете, что в ближайшие дни мои просьбы к вам не закончатся, однако ваши сыновья не должны больше идти на войну, потери не будут тревожить ваши дома. За это мы благодарим нашего доброго и верного друга сэра Морриса и его дочь, которая унаследовала от отца мужество и мудрость - леди Белль. Мы чтим и празднуем ее брак с Румпештильцхеном, и желаем им счастья в семейной жизни!

Белль осознала, что открыла рот от удивления, когда король Георг отсалютовал ей чашей. Она резко закрыла его, услышав рядом с собой пронзительный смешок Румпельштильцхена.

\- Мы благодарим вас, сэр, - ее отец также поднял чашу в честь родной дочери и ее мужа - Румпельштильцхена. Все присутствующие последовали его примеру, прежде чем Король вернулся на свое место.

Белль смотрела на Румпельштильцхена, отчасти потому, что не знала, куда смотреть. Взгляд мужа блуждал от стола к столу - он с нечитаемым выражением на лице выискивал недовольных произнесенным тостом. Трудно было сказать, нашел ли он таковых. Когда зал утих, маг повернулся к Белль и едва заметно улыбнулся ей, как будто увидел в первый раз. Затем, наклонившись вперед, Темный обратился к королю.

\- Вы оказываете нам слишком много чести, Ваше Величество, - Румпельштильцхен натянуто улыбнулся. - Но я в долгу перед вами за справедливое решение этого вопроса и спасение моей жены от дальнейших оскорблений.

Как человек, у которого был не слишком богатый выбор при заданных обстоятельствах, и как Король, к которому обращались столь бесцеремонно, Георг проявил огромное великодушие.

\- Герцог Хьюберт будет не так доволен, - произнес он. - Но нас устраивает, что земли сэра Морриса останутся в более надежных руках, даже если ценой тому будет оскорбление Его Светлости.

\- Зато казна останется в целости и сохранности, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен. – Я вот даже и не подозревал, что свадьба может влететь в столь немаленькую копеечку, - не преминул подколоть маг, прежде чем Белль успела наступить ему под столом на ногу и послать супругу неодобрительный взгляд. Правда, к тому моменту, когда девушка проделала все это, нахальство ее мужа иссякло само по себе.

\- Но, в этом случае, вы бы могли присмотреться к Королю Мидасу, сир, - добавил он, получив в ответ от Георга вопросительно приподнятую бровь. - Я слышал, что ему катастрофически не хватает героев, большинство из которых на деле оказываются лишь отважными дураками. Он срочно нуждается в настоящем рыцаре, способном убить огнедышащего дракона. Награда, которую предлагает Король Мидас за этот подвиг, разумеется, представляет собой чистое золото.

\- Понимаю, - Король бросил едва заметный взгляд на своего сына. - Рискованное предприятие.

\- Без риска не бывает большой награды, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен безо всякого интереса, а потом переключил свое внимание на новое действо, разворачивающееся в зале - несколько женщин вышли на пустое квадратное пространство между столами и дали начало придворному танцу. Темный широко улыбнулся Королю, тем самым давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Белль, почувствовав гнев отца, сидящего подле нее, сжала его руку и едва заметно кивнула в сторону Короля, тем самым привлекая его внимание к монаршей особе. Георг смотрел на разворачивающуюся перед ним сцену невидящим взглядом. Предложение Румпельштильцхена, кажется, заинтересовало его, вместо того, чтобы вызвать гнев от откровенной непочтительности мага. 

\- Белль, - отцу удалось скрыть облегчение, хотя у него на лбу и выступили капельки пота. - Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к танцу, лепесточек?

\- О, да, - откликнулся Румпельштильцхен, в его глазах внезапно появилось игривое предвкушение. - Ты ведь будешь танцевать, сокровище?

Белль кивнула, хоть и предпочла бы остаться рядом с мужем. Все происходящее нервировало девушку, а рядом с Румпельштильцхеном и отцом она чувствовала себя несколько спокойнее. Вставая из-за стола, Белль поклонилась Королю, выказывая ему свое почтение, но тот был так поглощен мыслями о драконе и щедрой награде, что, похоже, даже не заметил ее ухода.

Девушка считала все формальные танцы намного глупее ярмарочных веселых гуляний, однако она все же довольно хорошо знала необходимые для танца движения и па, что помогло ей с легкостью присоединиться к остальным женщинам. Все они были чьими-то женами - супругами высокопоставленных мужчин, наподобие ее отца, которые состояли на службе у Короля Георга и являлись его доверенными лицами. Белль полагала, что у таких мужчин жены должны быть отнюдь не глупыми наседками, раз они предпочли путешествие подле своих мужей, а не отсиживаться дома, укрываясь от угроз, которые несла война. Танцы и вправду слегка оживили атмосферу, однако, несмотря на то, что они было довольно неспешными и спокойными, им не сопутствовали сплетни и смешки.

Никто не решался заговорить с ней, хотя красавица прекрасно осознавала: за ней следят со всех сторон. Девушке хотелось бы думать, что это поразительной наряд привлек такое большое внимание окружающих, однако в глубине души прекрасно понимала, что причиной тому была именно она сама. «Жена Румпельштильцхена», - так провозгласил сам король Георг. Теперь, когда почтенные дамы вышли в зал для танца, а мужчины остались на своих местах разговаривать о делах, не предназначенных для их ушей, Белль могла хорошо себе представить, о чем все принялись шептаться за столами.

Каждый раз, когда позволяли плавные движения танца, Белль бросала взгляд на высокий стол, где сидел ее муж. Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее с нескрываемым удовольствием, потягивая вино из кубка. И девушка, видя это, старалась прямее держать спину и быть более изящной в непривычных туфлях на высоком каблуке.

Когда музыка сменилась в третий раз, Белль решила вернуться на свое место, но путь ей преградил Принц Джеймс. Он взял девушку за руку и склонился, почти притронувшись губами к тыльной стороне ее ладони, а потом снова выпрямился и улыбнулся.

\- Господа, - голос Джеймса прервал оживленную беседу вокруг. - Прекрасные цветы, распустившиеся при дворе моего отца, заскучали в одиночестве. Давайте начнем настоящие танцы.

Не имея возможности отказать Принцу, Белль вложила свою руку в его и позволила увести себя в центр залы, чтобы предстать перед Королем. При виде ее разочарованного взгляда, Румпельштильцхен изобразил шутливую сочувствующую гримасу и с улыбкой откинулся на спинку стула. Позади Белль и Джеймса остальные мужчины поспешили составить компанию "одиноким цветам". Заиграла музыка.

К своему облегчению, Белль отлично знала этот танец. Он требовал большой концентрации и чувства равновесия, поскольку состоял из сложного переплетения стоящих на месте и двигавшихся танцоров. Смотреть на это было приятно, но танцевать - настоящим мучением. Белль нашла утешение в том факте, что глаза Принца Джеймса светились теплом и непринужденным смехом всякий раз, когда они оказывались лицом к лицу, опускаясь друг перед другом в изящном поклоне, которого требовал танец. 

\- Вы произвели на него большое впечатление, - сказал он приглушенным голосом, когда они оказались спиной к спине, а потом повернулись лицом друг к другу и соединили руки, - на Короля. Он ценит женщин, которые точно знают, чего хотят.

\- Как и мой муж, - ответила Белль огорченно. Она не могла сказать, почему решила напомнить Принцу о своем замужестве, ведь, казалось бы, теперь этот вопрос был полностью улажен.

\- Но только одну женщину, я полагаю, - рассмеялся Джеймс с той же теплотой. Белль вопросительно посмотрела на него, но движения танца заставили их разойтись в разные концы зала.

Когда девушке удалось бросить еще один взгляд на стол, она заметила, что взор Румпельштильцхена устремлен на что-то позади нее, находящееся в широком коридоре. Заставив себя собраться, чтобы не забыть свое место в танце, Белль задумалась о том, хотел ли Принц только лишь польстить ей своими словами, или их разговор был чем-то большим? Между ними ведь не было никаких публичных проявлений чувств, не так ли? Румпельштильцхен вооружался безукоризненной учтивостью всякий раз, когда они оказывались в чьем-то присутствии.

Тем не менее... стоило лишь увидеть, _как_ он смотрел на нее этим вечером. Нарядив жену, словно королеву, Румпельштильхцен провел слишком много времени, раздевая ее взглядом. Белль уже предполагала, что сегодня ночью в ее спальне они будут поспешными, жадными и голодными друг до друга. Она хотела его ничуть не меньше, но ведь это не было настолько очевидным для окружающих?

Нет, конечно, нет. Только она чуть успокоилась, как ее желудок сжался в предчувствии новой беды, когда танец свел ее лицом к лицу с Гастоном. На мгновение Белль показалось, что он встревожен так же, как и она сама. Но величественный поклон друг перед другом дал им время, чтобы собраться с мыслями и взять под контроль свои эмоции. Молодая женщина сделала все возможное, чтобы заставить себя улыбнуться, но тут же испуганно подумала, что Гастон может решить, что она издевается. О боже. Положение Короля и так уже было достаточно непростым, и все это из-за нее. Отец Гастона, Хьюберт, хотел, чтобы его сын, женившись на ней, обеспечил будущему внуку достойное наследство в виде земель, принадлежащих сэру Моррису. Но этот план с треском провалился, причем дважды. Мало того, что сын сэра Гастона не получит земель, принадлежащих отцу Белль, теперь еще возникла большая вероятность, что богатые владения отойдут Темному магу и чернокнижнику...

Когда они совсем близко прошли мимо друг друга, Гастон тихо прошипел:  
\- Ты спишь с ним и считаешь это честью?

Оцепенев, Белль уставилась на бывшего нареченного, когда в очередной раз столкнулась с ним. Она не могла ответить и не будет даже пытаться. Но его открытое презрение потрясло девушку. Она с радостью ждала, что танец разведет их в разные стороны, но стоило ей отвернуться, как он ухватил ее за руку, притянул к себе и зарычал на ухо, обдавая винными парами:  
\- Демонова шлюха!

\- Да как ты смеешь! - Белль, хорошенько пихнув его локтем, вырвалась из его рук, и, споткнувшись, врезалась в остальных танцующих. Женщины завизжали, а мужчины подняли настоящий гвалт, когда, перепрыгнув с грацией леопарда главный стол, Румпельштильцхен с нечеловеческой скоростью очутился перед сэром Гастоном, ухватив того за горло и заставляя опуститься на колени.

\- Ты - бестолковый дурак из древнего рода таких же идиотов, каждого их которых я знал лично, - прорычал Румпельштильцхен, его лицо превратилось в безобразную маску ярости. – Немедленно извинись перед ней, если хочешь жить.

Гастон что-то прохрипел, но Белль не услышала его. Красивое лицо герцогского сына начало синеть. И тут неожиданно двое мужчин оттащили ее назад, в сторону от беспорядочный толпы танцующих. Над ней навис человек в темном плаще церковника. Он поднял руки, как будто намереваясь ударить ее, и девушка с криком отшатнулась, пытаясь вырваться из держащих ее рук, но вместо удара на нее обрушилась... магия. Священник швырнул ей в лицо пригоршню бесцветной сверкающей пыли, и, покуда она откашливалась и отплевывалась, пытаясь проморгаться, Белль ощутила, как магия обволакивает и душит ее.

\- Да будешь ты свободна от этого, - прошипела фигура в плаще.

Ее тут же отпустили, а сами нападающие бросились бежать, пока девушка, согнувшись пополам, давилась кашлем, расцарапывая себе лицо. Пыль щипала ее кожу, словно жаркие солнечные лучи.

Белль скорее почувствовала, чем увидела, как магия Румпельштильцхена на ней распадается под действием этой новой силы, оставляя девушку обнаженной и полной ужаса. Она упала на колени и скрутилась комочком, пытаясь хоть как-то прикрыться от взглядов окружающих.

Румпельштилцьхен издал звук, похожий на животный рык, оказался перед ней на коленях, прежде чем кто-то накинул на ее плечи тяжелый плащ, прикрывший спину. Воздух в зале начал сгущаться и тяжелеть, как будто непроницаемый мрак выползал из самых жутких ночных кошмаров и темных углов.

Вдруг девушка увидела лезвие меча прямо перед глазами.

\- Леди Белль! - Принц, добрый Принц Джеймс. Белль попыталась поблагодарить его, но только закашлялась и с мольбой взглянула на своего мужа. Убил ли он Гастона? Убьет ли всех остальных? Белль знала, что должна поговорить с ним, но слова так и не слетели с ее губ - ужас и унижение задушили их, и единственное, что она смогла сделать - разрыдаться.

\- Остановите тех людей! - крикнул Принц. - Приведите их живыми!

\- О, - прорычал Румпельштильцхен, - дорогуша, нам хватит и одного.

Рыдания смыли с глаз красавицы пыль, и она смогла видеть достаточно хорошо, чтобы коснуться мужа. Но тот отшатнулся от ее прикосновения с резким шипением и уставился на нее, будто бы и вовсе не узнавал. Это длилось всего один миг, а потом его ярость вернулась, и резким щелчком пальцев он захлестнул весь зал своей магией. За этим тут же последовали крики, вопли и хлопки дверей. Камни замка, казалось, задрожали вокруг нее, а затем... наступила пугающая тишина, нарушаемая тихими звуками, которые издавали растерянные и запаниковавшие люди.

\- Принц Джеймс, - обратился Румпельштильцхен, - вы найдете нападавших у подъемной решетки крепостных ворот, - он требовательно взмахнул рукой, и Принц, без лишних слов, поднялся, оставив Белль закутанной в его плащ, дрожащей на полу у ног своего мужа. Взгляд Румпельштильцхена ни на минуту не отпускал Белль, но он не предпринял больше никаких попыток коснуться ее и лишь положил руки на свои колени.

\- Белль! - отец тоже набросил плащ на плечи дочери. Прижимая его к груди в ребяческих попытках найти утешение в знакомых запахах камфоры, дыма и лошадиной шерсти, Белль с помощью сэра Морриса поднялась на ноги.

\- Что это было? - потребовал он ответа у Румпельштильцхена, который поднялся с пола вместе с ними. Каждое его движение зеркально повторяло движения Белль. Сейчас он не выглядел разъяренным, а скорее испытывал отвращение.

За его спиной Белль увидела Короля Георга, который рывком поставил Гастона на ноги и влепил ему оплеуху.

\- Не смывай этого, - Румпельштильцхен сделал шаг навстречу Белль. Его голос был полон мягкости и заботы. Так он разговаривал с ней в их первую брачную ночь, когда страх управлял их сердцами. Почему муж не обнял ее? - Ты не пострадала. Не мойся, пока я не вернусь, и держи их поближе к себе, - он указал на ее самодельное облачение из двух плащей.

Белль кивнула. Девушка вся дрожала и больше всего хотела, чтобы муж обнял ее и утешил. Но она позволила Айе и другим кухаркам увести ее прочь. Они тщательно укрывали свою госпожу от взглядов напуганной и молчаливой толпы.

Едва они добрались до прохода, ведущего в комнату Белль, вернулся Принц Джеймс. Он широким шагом направился в сторону Зала Советов. Его лицо словно окаменело. Через его плечо, словно мешок с картошкой, свешивался человек в робе священнослужителя. Айя пронзительно вскрикнула: по пятам за ним следовал Румпельштильцхен, а позади него два гвардейца тащили оставшихся двух церковников.

Верней, то, что от них осталось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ferum, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, adelfa, Джоанна Смит
> 
> Дорогие читатели! Спасибо всем, что вы с нами. Каждый, _каждый_ ваш комментарий греет душу и дает силы идти дальше. И в честь пересечения двухсотого рубежа ваших симпатий, а также в честь года, прошедшего с тех пор, как мы взялись (тогда еще безсистемно) за перевод этого потрясающего фика, мы публикуем сразу две главы!!  
> Приятного чтения :)  
> Команда перевода.  
> 08.07.14


	50. Под защитой

Запыхавшаяся Лотта вскоре пришла, чтобы сменить Айю, которую Белль отослала прочь.

\- Миледи! Они сказали, что вас прокляли! - рыдала горничная, поспешив к сидевшей у камина Белль. Та настолько близко придвинулась к огню, что еще чуть-чуть - и плащи, в которые она была закутана, вспыхнули бы. 

\- О боже, - Лотта попыталась снять со своей госпожи отцовский плащ. Но Белль только крепче прижала руки к груди. При виде текущих по щекам Лотты слез, ей захотелось ударить девушку.

\- Вся ваша одежда! - простонала горничная, которая неуклюже суетилась вокруг своей госпожи. Она подняла с изножья кровати ночную сорочку Белль, но та при виде ее слез метнула в нее гневный взгляд.

\- Оставь! - отрезала она, - спускайся вниз и внимательно слушай все, о чем там будут говорить. О моем муже, отце, о Принце и Короле. Ты поняла меня, Лотта? Слушай и запоминай! Потом в подробностях расскажешь мне все, что будет там сказано и сделано.

\- Но...

\- Немедленно! - ее холодная ярость выплеснулась наружу в этой пронзительной короткой команде. Белль выхватила ночную рубашку из рук горничной.

Румпельштильцхен приказал ей дожидаться его возвращения. Она не могла ни помыться, ни сбросить плащи, которые сберегли ее скромность. Но мириться с тем, что ей не дано узнать, как теперь порочат ее имя, Белль не станет.

Слезы высохли на лице Лотты в один миг после резких слов госпожи, и служанка уставилась на Белль, как на незнакомку.

\- М-миледи, - взмолилась она, увидев, как Белль сделала глубокий вздох, чтобы вновь повторить свой приказ. - Король отослал всех прочь из зала, двери заперты на засов, а рядом выставлена стража. Я не смогу!

\- Значит, - голос Белль взмыл ввысь, в нем проскользнули скорее истеричные нотки, чем сарказм, который она пыталась вложить в свою речь, - мужчины опять совещаются, как лучше всего поступить со мной. Очень мило. Они что, воображают, что мы не в состоянии сами позаботиться о себе? - потребовала она ответа. Но одного взгляда на перепуганное лицо Лотты хватило, чтобы понять, что искать в служанке поддержку бесполезно. Она отвернулась, уставившись на потрескивающий в камине огонь.

\- Я уверена, ваш отец заступится за вас, - робко сказала Лотта, и Белль страдальчески прикрыла глаза. Она напугала свою давнюю подругу так, что та теперь боялась заговорить с ней. С ней! - Моя Леди, - едва сдерживая слезы, промолвила Лотта, - почему он запер всех нас внутри?

\- Запер? - едва слышно переспросила Белль. Все случилось так быстро! Стыд, шок, чужие прикосновения - все смешалось в калейдоскопе эмоций. Она попыталась вспомнить произошедшее, заставить себя мыслить здраво и проанализировать ситуацию.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - она вспомнила щелчок его пальцев, звук захлопывающихся дверей. С трудом встав на ноги, Белль, завернутая в чужие плащи, словно в броню, защищающую от любопытных взглядов, подошла к окну, и отодвинула занавеску. Наружные ставни были плотно закрыты, и девушка знала, что даже если бы она захотела распахнуть их, у нее ничего бы не вышло.

\- Он хочет выяснить, кто в ответе за это, - сказала она, полностью уверенная в своих словах. И еще в чувстве удовлетворения от этого. - И кто помог осуществить задуманное.

\- И что тогда? - едва слышно выдохнула Лотта.

\- Я не знаю, - призналась Белль, наблюдая за своим отражением в маленьких стеклах, которые были вставлены в окно. За шторой, в освещенной комнате, окно стало неплохим зеркалом. - А что бы сделала ты?

Ее волосы были в полном беспорядке, все аккуратные завитки и косички, заплетенные Лоттой, растрепались. Запустив пальцы себе в волосы, Белль не смогла найти ни гребешков, ни шпилек, ни тиары. В отражении на стекле она видела, что на ее запястьях отсутствовал золотой браслет, а на шее недоставало колье. Слезы вновь навернулись на глаза, однако девушка, подняв левую руку, вдруг обнаружила, что по крайней мере кольцо все еще было на пальце - там, куда надел его Румпельштильцхен на следующее утро после их брачной ночи. С того дня она ни разу не снимала его. Белль знала, что если бы пропало и кольцо, ее сердце рассыпалось бы на мелкие осколки. Она зажала его в кулаке вместе с тканью отцовского подбитого мехом плаща. Крепко стиснув зубы, она рывком задернула штору и повернулась лицом к Лотте.

В очередной раз Лотта приблизилась к ней и попыталась снять плащи. Ее пухлые ручки дрожали, когда она потянулась к своей хозяйке.

\- Не трогай их, - поспешно и излишне резко приказала Белль. - Он хочет, чтобы к ним никто не прикасался, - Лотта отшатнулась, как ужаленная, и чуть было не налетела на стол, спеша исполнить требования Румпельштильцхена. - Он не причинит тебе вреда, - устало отозвалась Белль. Какая-то крошечная ее частичка глубоко внутри все еще сжималась от страха. Может ли ее муж отомстить всему миру за то, что было сделано с ней? В любом случае, он вряд ли причинит боль Лотте. Только не за то, что та была глупой, слабой и оказалась не в том месте и не в то время.

\- Принеси мне ленточку, - приказала Белль, и Лотта с облегчением выдохнула, ведь ей позволено чем-то помочь, пусть даже это и был всего лишь пустяк.

Девушка уселась на диван лицом к окну и, спрятав ноги под отцовским плащом, осторожно высвободила руки.

\- У вас... так много новых ленточек, - робко сказала Лотта, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно. Белль осознала, что бедняжка боится даже заговорить с ней, ожидая снова получить выговор. Она прислушалась к ощущениям, ожидая почувствовать угрызения совести, но их не было. - Всех цветов. И так много.

\- Я постоянно их теряю, - сообщила ей Белль, не чувствуя неловкости от того, что не сказала всей правды. Лотта достала бело-голубую клетчатую ленточку - одну из тех, что были в свадебных корзинах с подарками от жителей Одстоуна. Белль потянулась за этим счастливым воспоминанием - благодарности, застенчивости, ощущениям от подаренного мужу порывистого поцелуя в щеку, когда они изучали содержимое корзин... Но она ничего не почувствовала. Совсем ничего. Внутри была пустота.

Белль отмахнулась от расчески, принесенной Лоттой. Ведь Румпельштильцхен хотел, чтобы волшебная пыль не была смыта с нее, не так ли? И большая ее часть наверняка осталась именно в волосах. Девушка собрала все завитки и расплетающиеся косы и закрепила их в плотный пучок на затылке. Пучок больно стянул волосы у корней, но Белль была рада этому. Она была рада почувствовать хоть что-то, помимо наполняющего ее отвращения к миру и каждой вещи в нем.

\- Спасибо тебе, Лотта, - поблагодарила Белль, не в силах взглянуть на свою горничную, - но теперь оставь меня. Увидимся утром.

\- О, миледи...

\- Я в порядке, - в каком-то смысле это было правдой. Она сорвала свой гнев на горничной. Сейчас Белль обрела внутреннее спокойствие и принялась ждать возвращения Румпельштильцхена, не зная, что еще она может предпринять. В груди у нее разлилась боль, а в животе - пустота.

\- Извини, что накричала на тебя, - добавила она, при этом не чувствуя ни раскаяния, ни вины за содеянное. Она знала, что позднее она будет жалеть об этом, а сейчас просто произносила ничего незначащие для нее слова, чтобы утешить Лотту и хоть немного исправить положение, - но сейчас я хочу побыть одна.

\- Принц... приказал охране стоять у ваших дверей, миледи, - сообщила Лотта, нехотя, шаг за шагом, отходя к двери, - но вместо этого я приказала им нести стражу у подножья лестницы.

\- Это хорошо. Спасибо тебе, Лотта.

Как только Белль осталась одна, она легла на диван и подтянула колени к груди, крепко обняв их. Девушка понимала, что ей полегчало бы, если бы она выплакала свое горе, но слезы не шли. Зато нахлынули воспоминания - совершенно путанные - о Гастоне, тащившем ее в одну сторону, в то время как церковники волокли ее в другую; о том, как она закашлялась, когда ей в лицо попало облако сверкающей пыли; о том, как испарялась с ее тела одежда, пока на ней оседала эта пыль... Насколько же сильнее было бы ее унижение, если бы принц Джеймс не действовал столь быстро, прикрыв ее своим плащом.

Она обязательно поблагодарит его. Но как отблагодарить принца, одолжившего ей плащ, когда ее одежда попросту исчезла посреди переполненной людьми комнаты? Суровые матроны, которые обучали ее манерам, никогда не рассказывали об этом.

Белль вдруг осознала, что захлебывается смехом, пытаясь задушить его прижатой ко рту ладонью. Она не осмелилась расхохотаться, потому что не была уверена, что ее истерическое состоянии позволит ей остановиться... Белль плотно зажмурилась.

Почему Румпельштильцхен не пришел к ней? Кем был для него какой-нибудь идиот, наподобие Гастона? Что значил для него фанатичный церковник с пригоршней магии, зажатой в кулаке, сейчас, когда его жена лежала в полном одиночестве, опасаясь, что надвигающаяся истерика разрушит ее? Он обещал, что не причинит ей вреда, но она дрожала с ног до головы, не в силах пролить ни слезинки. Она накричала на Лотту. Неожиданно на девушку нахлынула тошнотворная волна от ощущения темного удовлетворения при мысли о том, как ее муж расправится с теми, кто посмел ее обидеть. Не причинит вреда? Все это? 

Румпельштильцхен вернулся, когда ближайшая к Белль свеча полностью выгорела и погасла.

Белль не стала вставать и двигаться, когда Румпельштильцхен встал над ней. Она продолжала лежать, даже когда он опустился на одно колено, и его глаза оказались на одном уровне с ее. Даже в полумраке выражение его лица оставалась ужасным. И он до сих пор не успокоил ее.

\- Твои женщины оставили тебя здесь одну? - спросил он надтреснутым голосом, который свидетельствовал о том, насколько хрупким было его самообладание. Она знала об этом из более приятных обстоятельств, чем эти.

\- Я отослала всех прочь, - ответила девушка, изо всех сил пытаясь не позволить голосу дрогнуть. Как долго ей пришлось прождать его здесь, в полном одиночестве? Достаточно долго, чтобы ее конечности затекли, ведь она ни разу не пошевелилась. Боль разлилась по всему телу, когда она разомкнула руки, которыми обхватывала согнутые колени. Но она была рада этой боли - боль была понятна, и девушка знала, что та пройдет через несколько минут и будет забыта. Раскрытая мужская ладонь осторожно приблизилась к ней, когда Белль выпрямилась, но Румпельштильцхен крепко сжал пальцы в кулак, чтобы не коснуться жены, и его рука вновь повисла вдоль тела.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Это не имеет значения, - он пытался говорить успокаивающим тоном, но это только добавило масла в огонь, и негодование на всех мужчин полыхнуло внутри девушки ослепляющей белой яростью.

\- Если это было совершено от моего имени, - сказала она ледяным тоном, - тогда это имеет значение для _меня_. 

Как будто в ответ на царивший внутри холод, она начала мелко дрожать.

\- Расскажи мне.

\- Священник не дал никаких ответов. Только то, что освободил тебя от моих чар. Мальчишка защищает кого-то другого и предпочитает смерть бесчестью, - презрительно фыркнул Румпельштильцхен. - Я был бы счастлив угодить его желанию, но принц... имеет передо мной особое преимущество... похоже, кто-то наградил его просто-таки ангельским терпением.

\- Мне плохо, - тихо прошептала Белль и отвернулась, чтобы не видеть его мрачного выражения лица. Она приветствовала боль, которую вызвал приток крови, хлынувшей в затекшие конечности, и сейчас была благодарна этому знакомому ощущению. - Даже не думай о том, чтобы убить ради меня. Я не смогу этого вынести. Я хочу ответов, а не крови.

\- Это именно то, что он и сказал, - мрачно сказал Румпельштильцен. - Принц.

\- И он прав, - Белль готова была закричать, если бы у нее остались на это силы. - И отпусти всех остальных, ты уже доказал им свою точку зрения!

\- Да неужели? - Румпельштильцхен пружинисто вскочил на ноги и подошел к окну, в его голосе прозвучал ледяной вызов. - Как пожелаешь.

Белль ожидала еще один щелчок его пальцев, дрожание каменных стен, но раздалось лишь тихое клацанье, с которым распахнулись ставни в ее комнате. Ее муж стоял спиной к ней с поникшими плечами и руками, опущенными вдоль тела.

\- Ты недовольна моей защитой?

\- Защита... - Белль неуклюже вскочила на ноги. Плащ принца Джеймса свалился с ее плеч сзади, в то время как она руками прижимала второй плащ к груди. Ее голова кружилась от нахлынувшей тьмы. Создавалось ощущение, что пыль церковников поселила в ней демона, а не изгнала его! - Ты даже не притрагиваешься ко мне! Думаешь об убийстве вместо того, чтобы успокоить свою жену! - пронзительный крик слегка ослабил жуткое внутреннее напряжение, пусть даже и совсем чуть-чуть. Ей больше не казалось, что ее вот-вот вырвет, если она произнесет еще хоть слово, или что она задохнется, сделав еще хоть один вдох. - Принц укрыл, утешил и защитил меня. Ты же думал только о мести!

Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул. Еще минуту назад он держал в своем кулаке весь замок. Белль ни на секунду не сомневалась, что он может, если захочет, сжать этот кулак и забрать жизнь каждого живого существа, находящегося в этих стенах. Но от ее ярости он вздрогнул, и это заставило подступить слезы к глазам. Белль вспомнила его трепетную преданность.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала красавица, - почему ты так холоден? Мой позор столь велик, что тебе претит сама мысль коснуться меня?

\- Нет, - пораженный, Румпельштильцхен повернулся и приблизился к жене. И снова его руки замерли в миллиметре от Белль. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас он _смотрел_ на нее. Девушке стало интересно, что же именно он сейчас видел. Размазанная косметика, растрепанная копна волос, собранная в пучок на затылке, и голое тело, укрытое меховой отделкой отцовского плаща.

\- Эта... магия, - произнес Темный, делая ударение на каждом слове так, чтобы она поняла его. - Она защищает тебя от меня. От моей магии. Они не хотели тебя опозорить, сокровище. Совсем наоборот.

\- Защищает меня, - повторила Белль безжизненным голосом. Она испытывала такое облегчение от того, что он опять смотрел на нее, видел ее, что никак не могла сосредоточиться и осознать услышанное. – Но я не нуждаюсь в защите от _тебя_.

\- Это не имеет значения, - Румпельштильцхен поднес правую руку к ее подбородку и коснулся кожи костяшкой согнутого пальца. Белль вскрикнула, когда в том месте, где Румпельштильцхен коснулся ее, возникли крошечные цветные лучики, которые тут же вонзились в плоть ее мужа. Он отдернул руку. Маг стоял на месте, но на миг его глаза почернели. Он прижал раненую руку к груди и зашипел от боли. – Ты надежно защищена.

\- Ох! - при виде страданий родного человека ей безумно захотелось потянуться к нему, прижаться и утешить... Каждая ее частичка хотела этого. Но она видела кровавые точки на коже Румпельштильцхена там, где он прикоснулся к ней. Из его пальца начали сочиться и стекать вниз густые капельки крови.

\- О, нет. Нет!

Белль наконец расплакалась, соленые капли катились по лицу, оставляя мокрые дорожки. Но теперь она оплакивала не только себя, но и свой стыд, растерянность и страх. Девушка снова тяжело опустилась на софу, плащ выскользнул из безвольных пальцев, обнажив грудь и заставив задрожать еще сильнее. У нее не осталось сил, чтобы плакать - рыдания выходили судорожными и сдавленными.

Присев перед женой, Румпельштильцхен опустил голову и вцепился в края сиденья, по обе стороны от нее. Она помнила, как хотела его, в какой эйфории пребывали они оба, облаченные в роскошные одежды и упивающиеся своей победой. Сегодняшний вечер должен был привести их к новым открытиям, новым высотам желания и счастья, но оставил лишь это...

Жестокие слова и горстка пыли довела их до этого.

\- Я должен изучить это вещество, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Как и то, другое. Это магия фей, - добавил он. Голос его при этом сочился таким ядом, что Белль подумала, что она, должно быть, ослышалась.

\- Фей? - она судорожно проглотила слезы, вытирая нос тыльной стороной ладони. На коже осталась бело-розовая полоска от смеси пудры и губной помады. - Но ведь они... исполняют желания.

\- О, да, - сказал ее муж, внезапно вскочив. - Они делают это и многое другое. Исполняют желания, которые исходят из самого сердца тех, кого они избрали. Вмешиваются в чужие дела... бестии, - он начал мерить шагами комнату. Когда маг потревожил застоявшийся воздух, Белль ощутила прохладу на своей обнаженной коже и снова попыталась прикрыться. Не прерывая своей беспокойной ходьбы, Румпельштильцхен подхватил ее ночную сорочку и уронил рядом с девушкой. Белль молча надела ее, тщательно свернула плащи отца и принца, после чего положила их возле себя на диван.

\- Ты не... - Румпельштильцхен заколебался. Его неловкость граничила с извинением, немного усмирив его ярость и заставив неподвижно застыть подле супруги. - Дорогая, ты не загадывала желание на падающую звезду, или...

\- Нет, - обиженно ответила Белль. - Зачем мне это?

\- Хорошо, - он взъерошил волосы и снова принялся метаться из угла в угол. - Хорошо. Очень хорошо.

\- Лотта сказала, что я была проклята, - проговорила Белль. Одевшись, она почувствовала себя намного лучше, несмотря на то, что шелк слегка щекотал кожу. Сорочка прикрывала ее тело, и хотя ее и подарил девушке муж, но она не была создана с помощью его магии. Это было ощущение, напоминающее его прикосновение, все, что ей осталось на данный момент, поэтому она решила насладиться хотя бы столь слабым подобием воплощения своих желаний. – Но феи... они же должны приносить благословение.

\- Благословение, проклятие, - горько произнес Румпельштильцхен, - все зависит от точки зрения, не так ли?

Белль подумала о боли, которую испытывал ее отец... о страхе горничной, которая думала, что ее госпожа вышла замуж за бесчувственного монстра...

\- Полагаю, что так, - тихонько отозвалась она. - Это то же, что было прежде, да? Проклятие, которое ужасно ранило тебя.

Белль явно прервала мысли Румпельштильцхена своим вопросом. Маг застыл на месте, подняв одну ногу перед собой, так и не закончив шаг, и взглянул на жену так, что если бы ее эмоции не иссякли раньше, она наверняка безумно испугалась бы.

\- Не то же самое, - произнес он и опустил ногу. Его лицо снова приобрело хорошо знакомое Белль характерное выражение. - То было нападением, а это... защитой. Но магия та же самая. Направленная на то, чтобы противостоять моей. Чтобы отравлять меня при каждом прикосновении к тебе, - он взглянул на свой окровавленный палец и помахал в воздухе рукой. Слабое маслянисто-пурпурное магическое свечение заживило точечные ранки и очистило подсыхающие кровавые потеки. Поджав губы, Румпельштильцхен сжал руку в кулак и уронил ее вдоль тела. - Хорошо подмечено, моя дорогая.

Подкрепленное недавней вспышкой гнева, к Темному вернулось его привычное ворчливое состояние. Сейчас Белль нужнее был внимательный муж, чем этот жутковатый защитник. Но, как ни крути, он не мог приблизиться к ней. Она не могла положить голову ему на плечо.

\- Как долго... - начала она, но была вынуждена прижать руку ко рту, чтобы не расплакаться. Румпельштильцхен покачал головой и отвернулся.

\- Полагаю, это было сделано для того, - начала он, пока Белль вновь пыталась успокоиться, - чтобы освободить твой разум от моих порочных чар. И все, что смогла поразить эта пыльца фей, оказалось лишь твое платье и следы моей магии внутри тебя, как результат нашей... связи. Я должен изучить это, прежде чем смогу сказать больше.

\- Это... она не причинила вреда моему кольцу, - предположила Белль, держа ладонь так, чтобы он мог видеть кольцо. - Все остальные твои красивые подарки исчезли, но только не оно.

Румпельштильцхен со слабой улыбкой склонился над ее протянутой рукой, чтобы посмотреть на кольцо.

\- Оно защищено твоей невинностью, - выпрямившись, сказал он. - Я заключил ее в золото, так что теперь она всегда может быть при тебе.

\- Это не поможет? - разочарованная, Белль опустила руку.

\- Это еще как поможет, если тебе придется встретиться с разъяренным единорогом, - вымученно пошутил Румпельштильцхен. - Тщательно вычисти волосы, сокровище, - попросил он, опустив плечи. – И лучше сделай это над плащом своего отца. Я должен иметь в своем распоряжении всю пыльцу, какая только осталась.

\- Ее совсем немного, - вздохнула Белль, доставая расческу. Расстелив отцовский плащ на кровати, девушка склонилась над ним и встряхнула волосы, которые были кое-как подвязаны ленточкой. - Кажется, я проглотила большую ее часть.

\- Мне и нужно совсем немного, - заверил ее Румпельштильцхен, но, как и тогда, когда он шутил, в голосе не было той уверенности, которую он пытался придать словам. - А потом ты сможешь смыть с себя краску, да? - в его голосе звучала надежда. Белль все расчесывала и расчесывала волосы, трясла их и пропускала через пальцы, чтобы убрать с них каждую частицу мерцающей волшебной пыли.

\- Если я не могу делать ничего, кроме как наблюдать за тобой, я буду смотреть на тебя, моя маленькая жена.

Закончив расчесывать волосы, Белль свернула плащ так, чтобы в нем осталось все, что ей удалось собрать. Она протерла лицо кусочком ткани в надежде, что пудры и румян уже не осталось. Румпельштильцхен стоял, облокотившись о камин, и пристально за ней наблюдал, скрестив руки на груди. Пальцами он легонько барабанил по бокам. Девушка вспомнила о том, что сегодня ночью он хотел любить свою жену. Не одна она страдала сейчас от того, что не могла прильнуть к супругу и обнять его. Осознание этого придало ей немного мужества и сил.

\- Эксперимент, - заявил маг, быстро отходя от стены, словно у него появилась новая цель, давшая ему силы для ее достижения. Взмахнув рукой, когда Белль подошла к нему, он предложил красавице шелковый носовой платок. Даже в едва освещенном помещении, девушка отметила, что ткань была черной, и улыбнулась.

\- Это материализовано с помощью магии. Сделано с помощью магии, если тебе так больше нравится. Или... да, - словно подводя итог, решительно закончил он и, выпрямившись, с оттенком самодовольства помахал платком перед ее лицом, - соединено воедино с помощью магии - так будет более точно.

\- Как мое платье, - добавила Белль, и впервые вместо пустоты внутри, которую испытывала после случившегося, почувствовала, как лицо заливается краской.

\- Верно, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, и кивнул на предлагаемый им платок, чтобы девушка, наконец, взяла его.

В тот же миг, как она коснулась ткани, то почувствовала тепло - точно такое же солнечное тепло, которое она ощутила, когда волшебная пыльца оказалась на ее коже - и резко втянула воздух, когда черный шелк испарился прямо на ее глазах в облаке темно-пурпурного дыма.

\- Это очень могущественное волшебство, раз оно способно разрушать мое, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, стиснув зубы. - Могущественное и изящное, - Белль внимательно слушала его, но не только из любопытства. Это была также обязанность хорошей супруги - выслушивать мужа во время очередного приступа хандры. Вместо этого, нахмурившись, Румпельштильцхен еще раз взмахнул правой рукой. На этот раз платок, который он материализовал, был белый и кружевной. Белль отстраненно подумала, что это, должно быть, один из ее собственных носовых платков, которые в беспорядке лежали среди прочих мелочей на дне одной из привезенных собой корзин. И вновь Румпельштильцхен поощряюще кивнул ей, и девушка осторожно взяла предложенную ткань.

Ничего не произошло, и это удивило ее гораздо больше, чем исчезновение черного платка.

\- Добыт, - произнес он и покачал указательным пальцем, видя, как жена делает вдох для того, чтобы задать вопрос, не зная еще даже, как его толком сформулировать, - а не создан.

\- Это поможет нам решить проблему? - спросила Белль и тут же почувствовала, что надежда в ее голосе была по-детски наивной. Такой же искренней и безыскусной оттого, что надежда эта никогда не сталкивалась с суровыми реалиями окружающего мира.

\- Это значит, что я могу принести для тебя ванну, - отворачиваясь, промолвил Румпельштильцхен, - и наполнить ее горячей водой. И что, скорее всего, эта магия не будет беспокоить мою, если мне понадобится охранять тебя, пока ты будешь спать.

\- Я хотела бы принять ванну, - призналась Белль. 

Кивнув, он молча махнул рукой в сторону свободного пространства перед камином. Это была лишь маленькая жестяная ванна, которая висела в чулане, а не большая медная, которую он создал для нее на постоялом дворе, но Белль все равно была ему благодарна. Хотя ей и в голову не пришло попросить мужа выйти за дверь, пока она будет купаться, Румпельштильцхен сам отошел к окну напротив двери и, пока она мылась при помощи носового платка, все время стоял к жене спиной.

Добытое им полотенце было небольшим и тонким. Белль всю свою жизнь пользовалась именно такими полотенцами, но за месяц совместной жизни супруг так ее разбаловал, что теперь полотенце для девушки означало нечто объемное, мягкое и теплое. Наскоро вытеревшись тем, что было, Белль присела на корточки у огня и вытянула в сторону камина руки, чтобы согреться.

\- Ты не принесешь мне свежую ночную рубашку? - спросила она, а потом пожалела об этом. Если его желание было хоть вполовину столь же сильным, как у нее, то просить его смотреть на ее наготу было бы слишком жестоко. Она постаралась сжаться еще сильнее и прикрыться руками, пока Румпельштильцхен доставал ее рубашку. Это была та рубашка, самая первая, которую он ей когда-то подарил. Мужчина покачал ею у девушки над плечом, щекоча ей щеку до тех пор, пока она не захихикала и не потянулась за рубашкой. Сорочка легко скользнула на тело через голову. Белль встала в полный рост, расправляя подол, и повернулась к мужу.

Девушка видела в его глазах все тот же страх, что она чувствовала и в своем сердце. Как же она хотела коснуться его - даже просто нежно сжать его ладонь! Хотя бы один поцелуй!

\- Это будет очень сложно, - несчастным тоном сказал Румпельштильцхен. 

\- Но ведь твоя магия является сильнейшей в мире... не так ли?

Он жестко усмехнулся.

\- Едва ли, моя дорогая. Магия проникает даже сквозь камни в самое сердце мира, где горит и множится. Ее силы достаточно, чтобы уничтожить меня, и сотни тысяч таких, как я. Но ни один другой человек не владеет ею так, как я. И не выживает при этом после каждого противостояния. Я разрушу эти чары. Но, - он опустил голову и подарил ей одну из своих застенчивых улыбок, - для меня будет невыносимо тяжело находиться так близко от тебя и при этом не иметь возможности хотя бы прикоснуться, - последнее слово он произнес с такой нежностью, что сердце девушки екнуло, как и в те моменты, когда маг просто нежно касался ее щеки или перебирал пальцами ленту от ее рубашки.

\- Ну что ж, - начала она, запнувшись, когда голос дрогнул, - я полагаю, что вместо этого нам просто придется научиться разговаривать друг с другом.

Улыбка Румпельштильцхена стала довольно грустной.

\- Будем надеяться, что до этого не дойдет, - сказал он, и Белль, смеясь, едва удержалась, чтобы не ткнуть мужа под ребра.

\- Где они сейчас? Гастон и священник?

\- Принц поручился за сына герцога, - Румпельштильцхен одним раздраженным взмахом руки убрал ее ванну и мокрые полотенца, - священника же поместили в темницу. Я получу от них все ответы, - добавил он, но его печаль, казалось, смягчила бурлившую в мужчине ярость. - Но оставлю их в живых. Ради тебя.

\- Спасибо.

Она не могла поцеловать его в щеку. Слов должно было быть достаточно. Ведь должно же?

\- Тебе не будет плохо, если ты просто останешься... рядом со мной? - Белль указала на свою кровать, запоздало осознав, насколько маленькой та была для них обоих. - Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня, - она почти шептала, настолько боялась, что он уйдет, - только не сегодня. 

\- Я останусь. Только совершу одно быстрое путешествие, чтобы принести все необходимое, - сказал он, наблюдая, как она убирает с кровати сверток с плащом отца и положила его на софу поверх плаща Принца. - И тогда я останусь. Ну, а пока меня не будет... Что ж, Принц тоже весьма неплохо справляется с задачей охранять тебя.

Путешествие Румпельштильцхена и вправду оказалось очень коротким, как он и обещал - он исчез и появился снова всего через несколько минут. В руках маг держал несколько больших кожаных сумок и еще более внушительных размеров мешок. Он сложил все у камина и подошел к кровати. Белль перебралась как можно дальше от края, чтобы он мог сесть, не рискуя коснуться ее.

На нем уже не было наряда, достойного настоящего принца - его сменила кожаная чешуйчатая безрукавка, накинутая поверх простой черной рубашки; на ногах были его обычные высокие сапоги. Что ж, по крайней мере, он выглядел так, как будто ему стало намного удобнее. С тяжелым сердцем Белль забралась в холодную постель и попыталась улыбнуться мужу. Она бы с такой радостью расстегнула эту ужасную одежду, открыла его своему взору, не оставив этому мужчине ни малейшего сомнения в том, что разделяет и одобряет его вкус к красивым нарядам.

\- Теперь я останусь, - произнес он. Насколько Белль могла судить, он смотрел на нее с точно таким же сожалением на сердце. - Отдыхай. Сегодня ты надежно защищена, мое сокровище, - добавил он тихо. 

Когда все свечи разом потухли, Румпельштильцхен покинул ее ложе. 

\- Ото всего.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Ferum, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011, adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	51. Позор

Румпельштильцхен работал всю ночь напролет.

Белль не могла сказать, чем конкретно он занимался, но дальний угол ее спальни превратился из скромной гостиной в домашнюю лабораторию. Пока она спала, там появился большой стол, зажатый между стеной и окном, уставленный загадочными инструментами из меди, стекла и стали.

Белль не осмеливалась подходить ближе, чтобы не вторгнуться и не нарушить царившую там магию, но судя по тому, что ей удалось рассмотреть с безопасного расстояния от своей кровати, ни ее отец, ни Принц больше никогда не увидят свои прекрасные плащи. По крайней мере, не смогут пользоваться ими по назначению.

\- Муж мой? - казалось, он даже не заметил ее пробуждения, не подошел, чтобы склониться у изножья кровати и наблюдать за ней.

Румпельштильцхен совершенно неподвижно стоял у заваленного всякой всячиной стола, пока Белль не заговорила с ним. Только тогда он повернулся и взглянул на жену, склонив голову набок, а потом подошел к кровати со стороны камина.

\- Ты уже узнал что-нибудь? - в ее голосе было в разы больше надежды, чем в душе.

Если бы Румпельштильцхен одержал триумф этой ночью, он бы наверняка разбудил ее. Он бы не был таким тихим и неподвижным сейчас, а лучился бы самодовольством, с важным видом расхаживая по комнате.

\- Узнал, что нужно надевать перчатки покрепче, - ответил он, прикрыв глаза, и протянул вперед левую руку, замотанную во что-то, очень похожее на один из кружевных хлопковых носовых платков Белль. - Я не могу понять магию, которая способна сотворить такое, - продолжал он, подойдя к кровати и ухватившись за два прикроватных столбика, будто опасаясь, что не сможет сдержаться и коснется девушки. - Одной феи для этого явно недостаточно. Но это заклинание не такое сложное, как первое. Не так остроумно сплетено, не настолько сопротивляется моим усилиям, и оно меня не ослабляет. Я обязательно раскрою его секрет.

Он говорил медленно, немного рассеянно, словно изучал реакцию Белль на его слова. Она попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться. В ответ в уголках его глаз образовались морщинки, и его губы чуть приподнялись в едва заметной улыбке.

\- Хорошо выспалась, моя дорогая?

\- Вполне, - девушка уселась на пятки, невозможность коснуться мужа снова превратилась в болезненную кровоточащую рану. Каким он был нежным с ней по утрам! Игривым, милым, будто выражал свою благодарность за бесценный дар - возможность заснуть подле нее. Она знала, что прошлой ночью он не спал ни минуты. Ни рядом с ней, ни где-бы то ни было еще.

\- Ты не можешь забрать меня домой, да? - спросила она. Осознание этого факта отозвалось еще одним болезненным ударом где-то под ребрами.

\- При помощи магии нет. Не стану даже и пытаться, - признался Румпельштильцхен. - Пока не узнаю больше. Само собой, мы можем уехать прямо сейчас, если ты этого хочешь.

Сглотнув вновь образовавшийся в горле комок, Белль аккуратно ухватилась за столбик справа - теперь ее пальцы и пальцы Румпельштильцхена разделяла лишь пара дюймов. Она посмотрела на пространство, разделяющие их руки, а потом на его забинтованную ладонь. Крови не было видно, за исключением темного пятна на его черном манжете. Неужели даже остатки пыльцы смогли поранить Темного?

\- Нет, - решила она, поражаясь тому, как он беспрекословно повиновался ей в подобных вещах - легко и почти что с благодарностью. Если бы она захотела, чтобы они уехали, то эту ночь они бы уже провели на постоялом дворе, или он нашел бы для нее дом, или они могли бы ехать всю ночь без остановки. Но все равно уехали бы. Одно лишь слово - и все, что угодно, ради нее. А ведь сам Король дрожал при виде Румпельштильцхена. - Мы должны разгадать эту угрозу.

\- Должны, - эхом повторил маг еле слышно и придвинул свои пальцы вдоль столбика поближе к ее. - Ни одна душа не должна знать об этом, - предупредил он осторожно, как будто колебался просить ее об этом. - Не больше того, что все уже видели прошлой ночью.

\- Да, - Белль сложила руки на коленях и послушно кивнула. Если хоть одна живая душа узнает, что пыльца способна не просто заставить его магию рассеяться, эту пыль смогут использовать против него в качестве оружия. Пусть он и говорил, что ни раны, ни болезни не могут его убить, Белль уже не была в этом настолько уверена. Откуда он может знать?

\- Нас не должны видеть вместе. Это не так уж сложно.

Может быть, не так уж и сложно это сделать, но что может быть сложнее встретиться в одиночку лицом к лицу с окружающим миром за пределами ее комнатки?

\- Может, теперь все, наконец, поверят, что я говорю сама за себя после того, как священники освободили меня.

\- Ты так сердита, мое сокровище, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, повернувшись к ней спиной и облокотившись спиной о столбик. - Тебе это не идет.

\- Да, - с вызовом ответила Белль. Она была в гневе. У нее было полное право на это.

\- Вчера мне и так было плохо - предстать перед Королем, но это... Я не понимаю, почему, - жалобно пробормотала она, видя, как Румпельштильцхен подошел к своему столу с инструментами и взял пару жестких кожаных рукавиц. - Кому какая разница, околдована я тобой или нет? Это должно иметь значение лишь для моего отца и друзей! Какое дело Коллегии Клерикалов, выйду я за тебя или кого-то другого? Зачем рисковать разгневать тебя, чтобы освободить меня?

\- Очень хорошие вопросы, дорогая, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, натягивая громадные, почти доходящие до локтей рукавицы. Они были плотными, покрытыми чешуей, как и его мантия, и явно не годились для столь тонкой ювелирной работы, как изучение пыльцы. - Но подумай лучше вот о чем. Если бы кто-нибудь захотел найти способ остановить меня, - продолжал он, осторожно поднимая узкий флакончик с красной жидкостью, - он бы даже не знал с чего начать. Ему просто необходимо провести... некоторую... экспериментальную работу. Сначала нарушители моих границ, случайные пакости, проверка пределов моей защиты. Потом убийство моего союзника, с чьей магией тоже нельзя было не считаться. Ловушка, приманка и немного магии, специально оставленной, чтобы ранить меня, - он на миг напрягся, вспоминая те ужасные несколько дней, проведенные в неусыпной заботе своей жены. Был ли он тогда настолько уверен, что переживет это проклятье? Возможно, они узнали нечто новое, какую-то мелочь о моей магии и о том, до каких пределов она может дойти, когда освободили мою юную жену от злых чар Темного, что скажешь?

Белль задумалась, наблюдая за работой мужа.

\- И они преуспели в этом намного больше, чем сами думали, потому что освобождать меня было не от чего, - горько заметила она. В этом определенно был смысл. Конечно же, она не имела никакого значения, ни для кого, помимо самого Румпельштильцхена. Его пресловутые сделки не всех делали в итоге столь уж счастливыми, ведь не всем повезло так, как Белль. Вернее – никому.

\- Месть?

\- Возможно.

Увлекшись работой, или просто решив не обсуждать больше эту тему, Румпельштильцхен обмакнул кончик маленькой кисточки во флакон с красной жидкостью. Тот взорвался в его руке с громким звуком, распространяя вокруг себя облачко магического дыма. Румпельштильцхен разразился ругательствами, а Белль решила, что лучше оставить его в покое и дать сконцентрироваться на том, чем он занимался, раз уж дело дошло до взрывов.

Она надела нижние юбки, когда в дверь постучалась Лотта - очень громко и несколько раз. Белль впустила ее, знаками указав поставить поднос с завтраком на кровать, и прижала палец к губам. Румпельштильцхен не обращал внимания ни на служанку, ни на Белль, даже когда Лотта удивленно уставилась на случившуюся в комнате перестановку и на самого Темного.

\- Ты не знаешь, где мой отец? - спросила Белль, желая не только узнать ответ на свой вопрос, но и отвлечь служанку. Девушка помнила, как ее заворожило это зрелище, когда она впервые оказалась в башне мага - колдун, склонившийся над своими зельями, - это внушало настоящий ужас и трепет. - Я бы хотела повидать его.

\- Он приказал принести завтрак к нему в кабинет, миледи, - ответила Лотта, слегка собравшись с мыслями. Правда она все равно не решилась поворачиваться к Румпельштильцхену спиной.

\- Значит, он чувствует себя лучше, правильно?

\- Я надеюсь на это.

Белль вздохнула.

\- Король Джордж оставался на ночь в нашем замке?

\- Да, миледи. Хотя Принц Джеймс вернулся в лагерь и захватил сэра Гастона с собой.

\- Закованным в кандалы? - не оглядываясь, выразительно спросил Румпельштильцхен.   
Лотта шевелила губами, не в силах произнести ни звука, пока Белль, сидевшая на краешке кровати рядом с подносом для завтрака, слегка не подтолкнула ее ногой.

\- Нет, сэр, - сказала она и бросила на Белль отчаянный взгляд. Девушка лишь ободряюще улыбнулась в ответ. Если уж Румпельштильцхен не причинил Лотте вреда, когда она совершала глупости, значит он не тронет ее и за то, что горничная проявила благоразумие.

\- Очень жаль.

К своему удивлению, Белль почувствовала, что разделяет мнение мужа. Она вовсе не хотела, чтобы Гастону причинили какой-либо вред, однако где-то в глубине души кипели страсти и гнев, требовавшие, чтобы посмевший напасть на нее и оскорбить был наказан по заслугам. Она вздрогнула.

\- Ни в коем случае не прикасайся ни к чему, что принадлежит моему мужу, - предупредила она Лотту, когда та стала убирать со стола. Хотя было крайне маловероятно, что горничная рискнет сделать что-то подобное. - Я не знаю, для чего нужна большая часть всего этого, и тем более не знаю, во что оно может превратить нас, если мы коснемся какой-либо из этих вещей, - продолжала девушка слишком оживленно и громко.   
\- Большая часть лежащего на столе сдерет кожу с твоих ладоней, - уточнил Румпельштильцхен, изображая полное безразличие, но - Белль почти была в этом уверена - сам улыбался, стоя к ним спиной.

\- Я не стану делать этого, миледи, - с чувством пообещала Лотта. - Какое из платьев вы наденете сегодня?

Крайне гордясь своей выдержкой в ответ на столь откровенную провокацию Румпельштильцхена, Белль улыбнулась Лотте поверх своей чашки.

\- То же, что и вчера, - ответила она и увидела, как Лотта немного заколебалась, прежде чем идти в ту часть комнаты, где работал Румпельштильцхен. Платяной шкаф с одеждой стоял рядом с изножьем кровати, достаточно далеко от того места, где расположился ее муж. Но девушка представляла, чего стоило Лотте набраться храбрости, чтобы хотя бы настолько приблизиться к нему.

\- Но я надену теплые сапоги, - произнесла Белль. - Сегодня я планирую прогуляться.

\- И куда же ты отправляешься, моя дорогая? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, наконец, оглянувшись на жену через плечо. Его взгляд на секунду задержался на Лотте, после чего он поднял брови и выжидательно посмотрел на Белль. Она отметила озабоченность на его лице. Он слегка нахмурился. Ей почти захотелось, чтобы он запретил ей выходить.

\- Не знаю, - призналась Белль. - Но я не могу сидеть в комнате, когда за моей спиной все сплетничают о том, что увидели вчера, - она почувствовала, как жар бросился ей в лицо, а слова воскресили отвратительные воспоминания предыдущего вечера. - Сам король лично объявил во всеуслышание, что я не шлюха, - добавила она с осторожным и напряженным достоинством. - Я не стану прятаться, когда мне нечего стыдиться.

Лотта одобрительно закивала, раскладывая на кровати голубое платье рядом с сидящей Белль.

\- Тогда вам лучше поесть, - предложила она, робко указывая на нетронутый хлеб и холодные колбаски. Белль чувствовала себя не в состоянии проглотить хоть кусочек. Металлический привкус во рту и тяжесть в желудке, как будто она проглотила кусок свинца, никак не способствовали здоровому аппетиту. Румпельштильцхен снова вернулся к своей работе. Белль ощущала его беспокойство, и все же он не стал ничего ей запрещать.

\- Спасибо, Лотта, я оденусь сама, - сказала она и вытолкнула ногой из-под кровати свой ночной горшок. Лотта без лишних слов взяла его, достала из-за пояса муслиновый платок, чтобы накрыть его, как делала всегда, после чего спешно удалилась из комнаты.

\- И никаких соплей, - произнес донельзя довольный собой Румпельштильцхен. Он стащил с руки тяжелую рукавицу и принялся копаться в коробке со своими блестящими медными инструментами. - Вот видишь?

\- Думаешь, ты напугал ее до такой степени, что она уже устала тебя бояться? - Белль покачала головой, откусив крошечный кусочек хлеба. - Это глупо.

\- Ей и следует бояться, - ответил маг все с тем же самодовольством в голосе. - Мы просто не хотим, чтобы она повсюду лила сопли, пока ходит здесь.

\- А с твоими хнычущими служанками это срабатывало? - поинтересовалась Белль с преувеличенной наивностью, отчего Румпельштильцхен оглянулся через плечо, не зная, то ли раздражаться, то ли рассмеяться. Как бы он не любил пугать людей, подумалось ей, он определенно наслаждался наличием того одного человека, который откровенно отказывался его бояться.

\- Нет, - он снова повернулся лицом к столу и демонстративно погрузился в работу.

Радуясь своей маленькой победе в словесной баталии, Белль кивнула и принялась за еду, поглядывая на мужа. Колдун за работой - невероятное зрелище. Ей так хотелось узнать, для чего нужен каждый из этих любопытных инструментов, как они называются, услышать, как муж рассказывает о магии. Она побаивалась, что из-за приложенных усилий не бояться его, она позволила Румпельштильцхену поверить в то, что его сила ее ни капельки не впечатляет. Она не поблагодарила его за прекрасное платье прошлым вечером, не сказала, увидев мужа в нарядах, достойных принца, как сильно его желает. Так и не сказала ему, насколько сильно он покорил ее сердце.

Теперь, когда ей нельзя было обнять супруга или поцеловать в щеку, эти мелочи показались такими важными! Говорить о своих чувствах оказалось намного труднее, чем демонстрировать их. С другой стороны, верить словам намного труднее, чем поцелуям.

Однако она упрямо продолжала одеваться, скрепила волосы в простой конский хвост, чтобы отправиться навстречу новому дню. Румпельштильцхен ничего не ответил на ее слова прощания, а лишь натянуто улыбнулся через плечо, избегая встретиться с ней взглядом. Она подхватила свой плащ, борясь с желанием завернуться в него и спрятаться под капюшоном, когда ноги привели девушку в более людную часть замка.

Ну уж нет, прятаться она не будет. Ни здесь, ни где-то еще. В желудке что-то сжалось болезненным узлом, а ладони вспотели. Но она дочь сэра Морриса, жена Румпельштильцхена, которую превозносил сам Король. Она будет держать голову высоко и ходить туда, куда ей заблагорассудится.

Тем не менее, Белль порадовалась тому, что путь до кабинета отца был крайне коротким, и что по пути туда ей встретилось всего лишь несколько людей. Она готова вынести оскорбления и грязные намеки, но то, что все видели ее в таком виде, который позволено лицезреть лишь мужу... мурашки пробежали по спине, между лопаток защипало, а руки покрылись гусиной кожей. Даже отец видел ее. Если она не встретится с ним сейчас, то, возможно, уже никогда не наберется мужества. Почти надеясь не получить ответа, она постучалась в кабинет сэра Морриса.

Прошлый визит был крайне неприятным, и это прибавилось к тяжкому бремени воспоминаний, пока девушка прислушивалась к шагам, приближавшимся к дверям кабинета. Она была готова сбежать, но не сделала этого.

\- Белль.

Изможденный и бледный, кажущийся меньше без своего любимого плаща, отец смотрел на нее. В его глазах и лице Белль прочитала такую же точно муку. Он потянулся к ее плечам так робко, как мог бы поступить Румпельштильцхен, когда сомневался, что она будет ему рада. Отец обнял ее нежно, словно боялся, что она рассыплется прямо в его руках.

\- Лепесточек. С тобой все в порядке?

Ложь настолько быстро возникла у нее на губах, что она едва не позволила слову сорваться с языка. Для слова "да" даже не требовалось делать вдох. Искреннее или нет, но это слово могло бы смягчить так много шероховатостей. Она проглотила его и покачала головой, глядя вниз, пока ее глаза обжигали непрошеные слезы.

\- Нет, - хрипло сказала она. - Нет, я не в порядке, но я хотела видеть тебя.

\- Входи, - голос сэра Морриса звучал спокойнее, чем ее собственный. Он предложил ей присесть в то же самое кресло, что и вчера в присутствии церковника, Гастона и Арноса. Вместо этого Белль подошла к книжному шкафу рядом с лестницей, ведущей в отцовские покои, и пробежалась взглядом по знакомым названиям.

\- Тот хнычущий маленький ублюдок будет наказан, - пообещал ей отец. - Даже если принцу лично придется его выпороть. Он бы так и поступил прямо там, на месте, если бы Король не остановил его руку.

\- Гастона или Румпельштильцхена? - Белль сама поразилась своему сарказму, но это было лишь отражением ее боли, ее унижения, и она говорила на эмоциях. - Мне нет дела до Гастона или этих глупых клериков, - воскликнула она, повернувшись к отцу и сжав руки в кулаки. Она почувствовала себя ребенком, обиженным, разозлившимся, она сама себе казалась маленькой и испуганной в этом огромном непонятном ей мире. - Почему ты мне не поверил? Почему попытался так обесчестить? Ты предпочел бы выставить меня шлюхой, чем видеть свою дочь искренне любящей своего мужа?

\- Белль...

\- Румпельштильцхен хорошо ко мне относится, - продолжала она, разгорячившись настолько, что не чувствовала стыда, разговаривая с отцом в подобном тоне. - Мой дом там безопасный и уютный. Я писала тебе!

\- Я знаю, - Моррис попытался поднять руки как щит, когда приблизился к ней. - Я знаю.

\- Я была счастлива, - продолжала сыпать обвинениями Белль. Ее пугало собственное желание наброситься на отца с кулаками, оттолкнуть его прочь. Она никогда так не злилась, ни разу за всю свою жизнь. - Счастлива, папа! А ты считал меня околдованной!

Видя, что сейчас она вряд ли смогла бы услышать его, отец опустил руки и просто ждал, с опаской глядя на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Белль отвернулась к шкафу, оперлась о него рукой и спрятала лицо, пытаясь унять рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. Даже будучи счастливой, она слишком часто плакала. За прошедший месяц она пролила слез больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. Сейчас она боролась с ними, пытаясь скрыть за гневом страхи, породившие эти слезы.

\- Ты его любишь? - мягко и осторожно спросил отец, больше не пытаясь прикоснуться к ней.

\- Не знаю, - шепнула Белль, снова повернувшись к нему и облокотившись о шкаф, чтобы не упасть. Ее всю трясло, а фигура отца перед глазами стала похожа на размытое пятно. - Может быть. Я могу полюбить его. Человека, которым он старается быть ради меня. Я хочу этого.

Сэр Моррис склонил голову.

\- Ты хорошая девочка, - ворчливо сказал он, пытаясь побороть собственные выступающие слезы. - Я знал, что ты никогда бы не рассказала ничего, если бы все было плохо.

От этих слов весь запал Белль исчез. Такая глупая и простая причина рискнуть всем - счастье дочери. Но как бы он поступил, если бы сэр Гастон дурно обращался с ней, как женой? Кто бы тогда рискнул всем ради нее? Белль достаточно хорошо знала ответ на этот вопрос.

\- Один человек за весь наш народ, - напомнила она, призывая его вспомнить о здравом смысле там, где его не было совсем. Отцовское горе. Оно ведь и слушать не станет доводы рассудка. - А теперь за все королевство. Папа... даже если бы он сделал из меня жаркое во время брачной ночи, или запер в подземельях, все равно это была бы хорошая сделка.

Отец утер лоб тыльной стороной ладони и кивнул. Он подошел к своему креслу и тяжело опустился в него. У него был нездоровый вид. Вид его глубокой печали, словно острым ножом резанул Белль прямо по сердцу, и девушка подошла к нему. Она снова чувствовала себя маленькой и напуганной - даже в детстве ей не доводилось настолько бояться. Никакие гневные речи не могли этого исправить. Исправить ситуацию могло лишь одно, но ее папа был не в силах утешить ее, простить, радушно принять ее в своем доме, пока она выплескивала на него свои горькие обвинения. Ему не станет лучше, покуда она будет мучить его таким образом.

Белль медленно полуприсела, слегка облокотившись о край стола перед его креслом. Только последние пару лет ее рост позволил девушке такое проделывать. Она помнила то время, когда стояла на этом самом месте, глядя снизу вверх на человека в кресле, и тогда отец казался ей великаном. Она чувствовала себя в безопасности, когда он ерошил ей волосы или улыбался, пока она вслух заучивала свои уроки.   
Тогда отец был для нее всем, ее миром, а теперь - нет. В ее сердце появилось место для другого, и с каждой минутой она жаждала быть рядом с ним все сильнее. Это казалось предательством. Почувствовал ли ее отец себя преданным?

\- Спасибо, что ты укрыл меня плащом, - она даже не пыталась справиться с дрожью в голосе. - Не знаю, как мне отблагодарить принца.

\- Румпельштильцхен его поблагодарил, - тихо и крайне осторожно произнес отец. - Но он не захотел брать награду.

\- Наверное, это и к лучшему, - признала Белль, слабая улыбка сумела прорвать плотную завесу ее печали. - Мой муж любит выставлять людей дураками.

\- Но не тебя? - встревоженный взгляд отца умолял ее сказать правду.

\- Он подшучивает и дразнит меня, - призналась неуверенно Белль. - Но это только вызывает у меня смех. Или ярость, но лишь до тех пор, пока я, наконец, не рассмеюсь, - добавила она, нахмурившись. - Брак - это контракт, - продолжала девушка, пытаясь сформулировать свою мысль, пока произносила слова. - И он чтит это настолько, что я даже и вообразить не могла. Думаю, он бы до сих пор его чтил, даже если бы я осыпала его непрерывными упреками. Но я так не делаю.

Отец кивнул и уставился на свои руки. В отличие от Румпельштильцхена, когда он переживал, его пальцы оставались неподвижными. Иногда он так крепко хватался за рукоять меча, что белели костяшки пальцев. Вот как сейчас.

\- Он... он добр к тебе, - начал он неуверенно - отчаянно подбирая слова также, как минуту назад делала она. - Как муж? Он не...

\- Нет, пап, - прошептала Белль, на ее глаза навернулись слезы уже совсем по другой причине. Из-за его нежности, его страха, что Румпельштильцхен, который мог бы оказаться монстром в обращении с невинной девушкой, тем самым дал бы отцу повод для страха. - Он добр.   
\- Просто он... - яркая краска бросилась ему в лицо, скрыв болезненную бледность, а костяшки побелели еще больше. - Перед свадебной церемонией, когда мы ждали тебя... в то время, как ты готовилась. То, что он говорил. Намекал. Я не мог... не мог бы этого вынести, если...

Белль накрыла его стиснутые руки своими, и заметила, как он в отчаянии уставился на ее свадебное кольцо. Как он мог поверить ей, даже если бы она рассказала о скрытой личине Румпельштильцхена? О мужчине, который со взволнованным почтением целовал ее руки, отдавая ей это кольцо? О мужчине, который, взяв ее в первый раз, спрашивал разрешения продолжать даже после того, как формально сделал ее своей женой? Который избавил бы ее даже от этого, скажи она хоть слово? Даже если бы она поделилась этими секретами о своем муже, никто бы в это не поверил. Никто не знал Румпельштильцхена так, как знала она. И никто никогда не узнает.

\- Он любит делать из людей дураков, - повторила молодая женщина. Слишком хорошо она могла себе представить, какие вещи наговорил Румпельштильцхен мужчинам, ожидавшим свадьбы, как он кичился и бахвалился. Теперь ей стало ясно, почему отец и Арнос умоляли мага пощадить ее. Он позволил им поверить в то, что ее ожидает участь намного хуже той, которую она сама себе представляла.

\- Я знаю, что зло коснулось его, - продолжила девушка, чувствуя, будто каждое сказанное слово было одновременно и изменой, и избавлением от тяжкого бремени. - Черное и жестокое, и древнее. Порой он меня пугает, но я боюсь не за себя. Не за себя, папа. Я думаю, что хороший человек может быть отвратительным мужем, - добавила она, помянув про себя недобрым словом Гастона. - А теперь я знаю, что и ужасный человек может стать хорошим мужем.

Отец кивнул и тяжело сглотнул.

\- Это хорошо, - выдавил он из себя и взял ее ладонь в свои руки. Они были такими большими, что ее ладошка потерялась между ними. - Я думал, что он убьет тех людей прошлой ночью. Гастона и священника. За то, что они сотворили с тобой.

\- Гастон использовал только слова, - успокоила его Белль, у которой при воспоминании об этом гнев сменился презрением. Будущий муж, который не брезговал ходить к девкам, посмел назвать шлюхой ее саму! - Он не причинил мне вреда.

\- Нет, моя девочка, он отвлек на себя Румпельштильцхена, вызвав его гнев, чтобы другие смогли... сделать то, что они сделали. С тобой. Даже _он_ не сумел стереть улыбку с лица того священника. Тот все повторял, что освободил тебя.

\- Если даже ты считал меня околдованной, - сказала Белль, стараясь, чтобы в ее голосе не было упрека. - Он мог бы убить Гастона за те слова. Он пообещал это сделать, помнишь? Следующий, кто назовет меня... так, - она задохнулась от новой волны стыда и вцепилась в отцовскую руку.

\- Он им не был, - мрачно произнес сэр Моррис. - Не был следующим.

\- Твой муж крайне осторожен со своими словами, - в его голосе сквозило невольное одобрение, эта темная вспышка злости так потрясла Белль, что она чуть было не упустила смысла сказанного.

Чуть было.

Руки девушки опустились, а внутренности превратились в желе.

\- Он... убил... - она тяжело сглотнула. - Кого?

\- Сына судебного пристава, Николаса. Этот сорвиголова отправился на боевом корабле еще до того, как его призвали в армию, помнишь?

Прижав руку ко рту, Белль кивнула. Она совсем не была уверена, что ее не стошнит, если она уберет руку. Белль зажмурилась и отвернулась от отца, пытаясь унять спазмы в животе и собраться с мыслями.

_Следующий, кто осмелится хотя бы прошептать, что моя жена шлюха, умрет._

Белль посчитала это угрозой, призванной произвести впечатление, заявлением Румпельштильцхеном своего права на ее руку. В тот миг она любила его, боялась и почитала, но не задумывалась о смысле сказанных им слов. Он никогда не лгал, потому что считал ложь бессмысленной. И в какой-то таверне за столом, среди сборища смеющихся людей, сын пристава наверняка похвастался, призывая всех посмотреть, как он проверяет Румпельштильцхена на верность своему слову. Он сказал, что жена Румпельштильцхена шлюха, и поплатился за это жизнью.

\- Присядь, девочка, - отец освободил для нее большое кресло и помог опуститься в него. Наклонившись вперед, Белль попыталась выровнять дыхание, но картина чужой смерти так четко стояла у нее перед глазами! Прямо перед глазами…

\- Не стоило мне этого рассказывать, - посетовал Моррис, поспешно наливая из графина воду в фарфоровую чашечку и протягивая ей. - Раз он оберегает тебя от таких вещей, то...

\- Нет! - Белль чуть было не подавилась первым глотком воды. - Я должна знать правду. Только правду.

Еще несколько глотков уняли рвотные позывы, после чего ей удалось замедлить дыхание.

\- Гастон знал об этом перед началом пира?

\- Да.

Горестно фыркнув, Белль поставила чашку между бумаг на столе отца.

\- Тогда я бы хотела, чтобы принц выпорол его, - сказала она. - Этого дурня. Чего он добился, раз Король постановил, что мой брак действителен?

\- Не знаю, лепесточек, - Моррис снова потер лицо и потянулся через ее голову к кожаному мешочку со своим лекарством. Он схватил двумя пальцами крошечную щепотку, кинул себе на язык, после чего облизал пальцы и проглотил, морщась от неприятного вкуса.

\- Ты не написал мне, - снова тихо подала голос Белль. - Не рассказал, что болен.

\- И кому бы от этого стало лучше? - ворчливо отозвался мужчина и засунул мешочек себе за пояс. - Лучше следи за собой, моя девочка. Лотта говорит, что ты не ешь, моришь себя голодом. Ты выглядишь нездоровой, - поняв, что ее отчитывают, Белль закусила губу и уставилась на свои руки. - Ты еще не... эм, не носишь ребенка?

Что бы он сказал, если бы она ответила "да"? Что в ее чреве растет дитя того, кого называют Чудовищем?

\- Не думаю, - ответила девушка и поднялась с кресла, чтобы отойти чуть подальше и оставить между ними немного свободного пространства. - Неудивительно, что я выгляжу больной, после всего, что произошло, - ее переполняли печаль и уныние - все эти ощущения были Белль слишком хорошо знакомы, как, впрочем, ей были известны и их причины и решение, хотя никто так ни разу и не удосужился ей ничего объяснить. В любом случае, как можно определить, есть ли в тебе дитя? Может ли оказаться так, что в один прекрасный день ты все поймешь и так? Никто никогда ей не говорил об этом, за исключением намеков на смутные признаки и недомогания, которые преподносились с таким злонамеренным смаком, что скорей пугали юных девушек, а не учили их. Пока у нее снова не пойдет кровь, она ничего не узнает. Но Румпельштильцхен сказал, что никакого ребенка быть не может. Она не могла никому рассказать об этом. Какой муж захочет, чтобы такая информация стала кому-либо известна?

\- Я просто забываю поесть, вот и все. В замке так легко потерять чувство времени. А еще я занималась уборкой, - добавила она с вызывающей гордостью, вздернув подбородок. - Училась готовить. Правда, стирать у меня не слишком хорошо выходит. Чтобы пройти из одной комнаты в другую, надо совершить прогулку, какую я обычно совершаю здесь в саду днем. В том замке сотни ступеней. Не удивительно, что я немного похудела.

И все в зале увидели не только худобу, но и все ее тело, когда священники обнажили ее? Белль скривилась и сглотнула. Она встретилась с отцом лицом к лицу, встретилась со своим позором. И она сможет это сделать снова и снова, продолжая повторять, что это должен был быть не ее позор. Не ее. Она не сделала ничего плохого.

Внезапно к ней пришло воспоминание о том, как Румпельштильцзен запретил ей стыдиться на их ложе. Как такой мужчина убивал - спокойно и хладнокровно или страстно, защищая ее честь? Ее мужа невозможно было разделить на двух совершенно разных людей. Белль не знала, что связывало воедино две стороны его натуры, но что-то определенно должно было быть. Помимо его молчания, осторожных слов, черной меланхолии и щедрых ласк, чего-то все равно не хватало. Было еще место для чего-то, какого-то секрета. Вот где таился ключ к Темному магу. Сможет ли она понять своего мужа, если выяснит его тайну?

\- Я был так рад, когда ты написала, - голос отца прерывался, как будто он устыдился своего облегчения, услышав, что его дочь жива и здорова. - Когда он прислал коробочку, я подумал... мы все подумали, что это какой-то трюк. Ловушка.

\- У меня тоже есть такая коробочка, - сообщила ему Белль, пытаясь проявлять терпение, в то время как у нее не осталось сил даже думать о ком-то, помимо себя самой. - Но если хочешь, мы можем использовать голубей. А голубей можно проклясть? Мне кажется, церковники думают, что можно. Может, мне обернуть письмом камень и кидать в окно?

А вот теперь она вела себя как капризный ребенок, прекрасно сознавая, что это ничем не поможет ее заметно пошатнувшемуся самоуважению.

\- Я думал, что он запрет тебя навеки, - поспешно сказал отец при виде горького выражения на лице дочери. - И когда ты сказала, что приедешь, я подумал... Подумал, что это может быть единственный шанс тебя спасти.

\- Если бы Румпельштильцхен хотел мне навредить, - тихо и уверенно произнесла Белль, - ничто и никто не мог бы его остановить. Ни священники, ни рыцари, ни законники, ни даже сам Король!

\- Знаю, - Моррис покачал головой и оперся руками о стол, склонив голову. - Я знаю, девочка. Просто... Никто не думал, что он хотел тебя, что он действительно... собирался сделать тебя своей женой. Честно и по всем правилам. - Прошлой ночью... - он шумно выдохнул, как будто внутренне готовясь к огромному усилию. - Я увидел, что это так. Что ты не просто игрушка для одной из его жестоких игр. Я это увидел.

Белль удовлетворенно кивнула. Но прошлой ночью она спала в одиночестве в то время, как больше всего мечтала, чтобы муж оказался рядом с ней. Эти драгоценные моменты были у нее украдены, и никто не должен был знать, что сейчас Румпельштильцхен не в состоянии даже утереть слезы со щеки своей жены. Она вынуждена была проглотить столько непролитых слез, и некому было даже утешить ее.

\- Священник, - тихо произнесла она. - Я хочу знать, почему он это сделал со мной. Унизил меня.

Это была совсем крошечная ложь, но все равно говорить неправду своему отцу было для нее самым страшным из всех существующих преступлений. Ей хотелось узнать, кто желал навредить ее мужу - кто оторвал их друг от друга под прикрытием спасения, о котором она никогда никого не просила.

\- Я могу его увидеть?

\- Нет! Боги, Белль!

\- Он - тот, кто вчера сидел с нами и говорил, что я околдована?

\- ...нет, - после того, как она начала задавать подобные вопросы, отец немного успокоился. - Его не нашли. Я отправил гонца в их отшельнический приют в Авонлее, но со времен войны тот пустует. Его имя Гирас. Он говорил от имени остальных трех.

\- Значит, главарь, - кивнула Белль и задумалась. Похоже, чтобы понять подобную жестокость, надо иметь тьму внутри себя, свою собственную толику зла. К лучшему или к худшему, Белль решила, что в ней это было. - Если бы я послала троих человек, чтобы напасть на жену Румпельштильцхена, я бы позаботилась о том, чтобы никто из них не знал ни секретов, ни планов. Ничего из того, что у них можно выпытать после того, как все будет кончено.

\- Белль, - без особой уверенности начал Моррис. - Оставь это нам.

Да, подумала Белль, оставить это мужчинам, которые не умеют думать иначе, чем прямолинейно. В лучшем случае, они не найдут ничего, в худшем - то же самое, что сейчас ищет Румпельштильцхен. С его извращенным умом, запутанной душой, он без всякого сомнения найдет истину и без Гастона со священником.

\- Хорошо, - тихонько сказала она. - Но только потому, что я знаю, что вы ничего не добьетесь от этого человека, когда Гираса с ответами уже и след простыл.

\- Боюсь, ты права, - вздохнул отец. - Король в бешенстве, и еще ему придется решать, как поступить с Гастоном. Оскорбить герцога во второй раз или оскорбить Румпельштильцхена. Выбор не из легких.

\- Что ж, - Белль ощутила прилив невероятного удовлетворения, отчего все внутри у нее заледенело, но все равно не заставило устыдиться своих чувств. - Я знаю, что бы выбрала на его месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	52. Прилив

Белль никогда особо не любила ездить верхом, хотя отец и позаботился о том, чтобы она стала довольно сносной наездницей. Когда никто их не видел, во время совместных верховых прогулок он заставлял ее перекидывать ногу через элегантное, но непрактичное женское седло, укорачивать поводья и пускать коня в галоп одним лишь быстрым движением. Для ее же безопасности, говорил отец, хотя до прихода огров в их края, Белль нигде никогда не чувствовала себя в опасности. Она всегда думала, что если ей когда-нибудь и придется воплотить этот трюк в жизнь, будет вовсе небезопасно делать это в юбках, которые задирались на бедрах, выставляя напоказ чулки.

Сегодня она попросила папу выбрать ей лошадь из его конюшен и выехала на прогулку как и подобает леди - сидя в дамском седле и в соответствующей одежде. Это было очень важно - выглядеть так, чтобы каждый мог видеть - ее честь и достоинство ничем не запятнаны. И хоть девушка предпочитала пешие прогулки, в седле она чувствовала себя более уверенной за счет высоты и роста лошади. Никто не мог посмотреть на нее сверху вниз, пока она сидела на лучшем мерине своего отца, возвышаясь над всеми.

Когда она медленным аллюром двигалась к воротам, Белль заметила нескольких солдат короля среди простого городского люда. Как и всегда, они были учтивыми и даже иногда улыбались прохожим, однако при этом не теряли присущую им бдительность и внимательность. Завидев Белль, они застыли, после чего один из них уважительно притронулся к краю своего шлема. Уже оказавшись за воротами города, Белль поняла, что они обеспечивают ее безопасность, наблюдая за теми, мимо кого она проезжала. Действительно, Принц хорошо охранял ее.

Возможно, даже слишком хорошо. Молва о смерти сына пристава Николаса разнеслась в считанные минуты и достигла ушей каждого, кроме самой Белль, насколько она поняла. Действовать против нее или оскорбить означало ужасное наказание. Румпельштильцхену совсем не нужно было находиться здесь, чтобы персонально проследить за этим.

События прошедшего дня только укрепили все то, что говорилось в легендах о нем. Пускай его жена одинока, напугана, и он не может даже коснуться ее, но каждый, кто раньше забыл о могуществе Темного, мог сейчас прочувствовать его в полной мере. Вряд ли кто осмелится причинять ей вред.

Белль собралась было проехаться по главной дороге, мимо королевского лагеря, и насладиться видом разноцветных палаток в лучах весеннего солнца. Она не собиралась далеко заезжать, лишь хотела чем-то себя занять и набраться новых приятных впечатлений от пребывания дома. Даже за пределами замка ее настигали темные воспоминания, ведь до того, как Румпельштильцхен излечил землю, невозможно было отличить дорогу от полей. От самых стен торчали бесконечные ряды заточенных кольев, направленных в сторону врага, а в промерзшей от зимних морозов земле были выкопаны защитные окопы и рвы. Ее муж сделал для нее подарок, оживив поля, восстановив дороги, дав людям будущее, которое начнется с приходом весеннего посева. Девушка смогла увидеть, что жизнь снова войдет в прежнее нормальное русло после того, как Румпельштильцхен заберет ее с собой. Заборы были уже заново отстроены, появилось несколько деревянных сараев.

Однако с приездом королевского двора близлежащее поле превратилось в сплошное грязное месиво, и этого хватило, чтобы воскресить воспоминания о черных днях осады города. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы повернуть в строну главного тракта, Белль отправилась к утесам, желая увидеть воды родного дома. Она хотела проехать к самому морю или найти возвышенность, откуда можно было бы понаблюдать за бессчетными птицами, гулявшими по прибрежной полосе во время отлива. Многое, что раньше она воспринимала как должное в своей жизни, стало иным после того, как это место перестало быть ее домом. Теперь все было по-другому. Было одновременно и горько, и радостно думать о повторном визите сюда.

Отец был только рад выбрать для нее коня и собственноручно подготовить его. Им больше нечего было сказать друг другу, но Белль доверяла его знанию и опыту обращения с животными, как и он доверился ее способности оценить неровности местности и справиться со скакуном, которого он выбрал для ее прогулки. Гнедой лоснящийся мерин оказался вполне покладистым, хотя Белль заметила, что дамское седло заставило его занервничать. Добравшись до утесов, Белль, неуверенная в том, успели ли починить дорогу после зимы и войны, спешилась и повела коня на поводу, рассказывая ему о каждой мелочи, которая приходила в голову. Когда она сорвала для него несколько весенних листочков, он потерся мордой о ее ладонь и, кажется, еще больше привязался к ней.

\- Почему люди не похожи на животных? - спросила она, похлопав его по шее. Белль свела мерина с тропинки и привязала там, где он мог бы пощипать первые редкие весенние травинки.

Сама Белль взобралась на отвесный, поросший кустарником холм, присела на плоский камень и, наконец, смогла разглядеть между деревьев широкое устье реки. Прилив достиг высшей точки. Она долго вглядывалась в отражение быстро бегущих облаков на неспокойной поверхности воды, позволяя этому зрелищу гипнотизировать разум, а свежему соленому бризу - наполнять легкие.

Окутанная тишиной и покоем окружающей природы, Белль внезапно осознала, что никогда прежде не выезжала за пределы города в одиночку. Дома ей иногда доверяли выходить без сопровождения дуэньи, но поездка за городские стены требовала наличие обязательного эскорта. Наконец, Белль смогла найти немного успокоения и утешения - в тихой благодарности к отцу, который не вспомнил об этом сегодня. Теперь, как никогда, девушка остро нуждалась в месте, куда можно было бы сбежать и спрятаться, хотя бы ненадолго. Очень скоро ей предстоит вернуться, и тогда снова придется ходить гордо выпрямившись и высоко подняв голову, играя нелегкую роль дочери и жены. Здесь же, в компании одного лишь тихого мерина, она могла подтянуть колени и просто побыть собой, пусть и совсем немножко. Это придавало ей сил.

Когда она сказала Румпельштильцхену, что жалеет о том, что они приехали сюда, это было сделано сгоряча в истерике. Белль не была склонна к мечтаниям, впрочем, как и к истерикам, но сожаление о возвращении сюда было очень даже реальным. После того, как ее муж излечился от ран, они сумели за те несколько дней обрести совместное счастье. Тогда у них было все: и робкие ухаживания, и произнесенные вслух истины, и все виды наслаждения, которого только могут пожелать тела мужчины и женщины. По крайней мере, так было с ней. Белль до конца не была уверена, получал ли Румпельштильцхен все, чего желал, даже тогда, когда она поощряла его не сдерживаться. Он до сих пор боялся требовать от нее чего-либо, но, по крайней мере, начал делиться с ней своими надеждами и стал чуть более откровенным. Когда они были в гостинице, и она попросила его быть менее нежным с ней, он был таким... живым в ее объятьях. Ей удалось что-то высвободить в нем, выработать какой-то новый вид доверия, а потом они приехали сюда, и, казалось, весь мир ополчился против их неожиданного счастья.

Мир предпочитал видеть леди Белль послушной и унылой, всего лишь украшением, цепляющимся за руку пустышки-рыцаря - символ закрепленных за ней земель и титулов - не более того.

Ничего больше не приходило в голову, когда она попыталась представить свое возможное будущее с Гастоном. Ее прежнее безразличие к нему теперь сменилось горькой обидой и сожалением, ведь все ее предположения о первых днях замужества или оказались развеянными в прах, или подтверждались несколькими неделями жизни с Румпельштильцхеном. В ее представлении тогда, брак состоял из церемонии, пира, брачной ночи, а потом... исполнения долга. Ничего, кроме долга, до тех пор, пока картину не дополнили бы дети, и тогда ее предназначение было бы исполненным окончательно.

Каково же было ее предназначение в качестве жены Румпельштильцхена?

Своими расспросами Лотта и отец напомнили о тех ожиданиях, которые с ней связывали раньше. Белль искренне сомневалась, что смогла бы так скоро определить, носит ли ребенка под сердцем, но другие, казалось, считали, что она должна такое знать. После того, как Румпельштильцхен забрал ее с собой, она чувствовала себя каждый день по-разному - эмоции неумолимыми захлестывали ее как волны, после чего она с трудом была в состоянии разобраться в себе. Среди них было и счастье, но кроме того страх, гнев, жалость, радость, робость, стыд, боль и любовь. Ничто не было похоже на те ожидания, которые в ее представлении были связаны с обязанностями жены, это вопиющее несоответствие началось еще с ее первой брачной ночи. Она не занималась управлением домашним хозяйством, разве что бесцельно тратила время в попытках придумать для себя занятие. Она не терпела визиты мужа на ее ложе в попытке зачать дитя, а вместо этого наслаждалась его близостью, практически уверенная, что детей как раз и не будет. Ей не нужно страшиться и другого ложа - родильного, на которое неизбежно попала бы через несколько месяцев после зачатия.

До тех пор, пока этот груз не свалился с ее плеч, она и не подозревала о его существовании - она страшилась разделить судьбу своей матери, дождаться, которая истекла кровью в попытке исполнить свой долг. О да, она боялась боли - какая девушка не пришла бы в ужас от этой перспективы, и не важно, насколько сильно она стремилась прижать свое дитя к груди? Но Белль знала, что она выдержит, ведь бессчетные тысячи женщин выносили ту же самую боль и не меньше любили своих детей после всего. Нет, ее пугал именно такой кровавый конец, хотя она боялась себе признаться в этом даже в мыслях. Даже если бы появилось дитя, Румпельштильцхен мог бы избавить ее от этого, не так ли?

Сидя на камне и наблюдая, как перекатываются волны под темнеющим небом, Белль думала о Леорне. У ее подруги была жизнь, которую Белль могла ожидать и для себя - муж, дом, а теперь ребенок. Интересно, наслаждалась ли она жизнью или потеряла себя из-за чувства долга? Она с таким беспокойством дожидалась зачатия ребенка, боясь, что с ней что-то не так, и ничего не получится. Она бы разочаровалась, если бы первенцем оказалась девочка, хотя иметь и держать в руках свою дочь тоже было огромной радостью. Но главный долг женщины - прежде всего родить сыновей. Самый огромный страх послушной жены - оказаться неспособной подарить мужу столь желанного сына.

Ветер усиливался, но Белль все еще не была готова вернуться. Встреча с отцом отняла у нее остатки воли, сказанные ему в гневе речи остудили пыл, который мог бы ей понадобиться для встречи со всеми остальными. Всеми, кроме Румпельштильцхена. Но он будет занят своими инструментами и пробирками, пытаясь разрушить наложенное на нее заклятье, понять его и какую оно может представлять угрозу для его собственного могущества. Белль ни за что в жизни не стала бы его торопить, жертвуя этим пониманием разрушению самого заклятья, как бы ей этого ни хотелось. Его объятья, поцелуи, то, как он в порыве усаживал ее к себе на колени - сегодня она была бы рада чему угодно. Как она жалела, что не поцеловала его вчера вечером, перед праздником!

Когда начал моросить дождик, а облака за ее спиной потемнели еще сильнее и нависли ниже над землей, Белль вернулась к коню, смахнув сверкающие капельки с морды мерина, после чего отвязала поводья от небольшого деревца. Как и прежде, она предпочла вести его за собой по отвесной тропинке, а не ехать этот участок верхом. Дорога нуждалась в ремонте, и Белль не была уверена, что ее отец был в курсе этого. Столько всего нужно было сделать, она это прекрасно видела, а он казался таким уставшим и постаревшим. Было ли это из-за ее отъезда, став печатью их разлуки, или он просто стал более слабым за то время, пока ее не было? Кто заменил ее в управлении внутренними делами замка, решал проблемы и мелкие ссоры среди прислуги, следил, чтобы те не выходили за рамки дозволенного?

Румпельштильцхен сказал бы, что для этого достаточно иметь цепкий ум или просто проявлять жестокость, но Белль не считала это правильным. Ее отцу надо найти себе жену, которая бы сделала его дни светлее и согревала своим теплом по ночам, и, возможно, подарила бы ему сыновей.

Сыновей. Всегда сыновья, в мире, где дочерей могут любить намного сильнее, чем даже саму жизнь, но которые не могут унаследовать ничего. Если только одна из этих дочерей не станет королевой.

Отказ от права наследования не имел никакого значения для Белль. По правде сказать, она бы хотела, чтобы земли отца попали под контроль Румпельштильцхена не больше самого короля. Это бы означало, что ее люди окажутся меж двух огней. Меж двух могущественных правителей. Ее народ и так прошел через многое, люди предпочитали мир, труд и тихое спокойное процветание. Ее муж даже к Одстоуну проявлял слишком мало интереса, и определенно не горел желанием оказаться вассалом короля Джорджа. Ее отказ от права наследования скорей всего глубоко ранил ее отца, потому что теперь у нее не было официального наследника. Без наследства она не будет представлять никакого интереса для сэра Гастона или его семьи, да и ни для кого другого, если уж на то пошло. Какое облегчение. Только, раз у нее нет братьев, она оставит отца в полном одиночестве сражаться за будущее земли и людей, которых он любил всей душой.

Преодолев опасно осыпающиеся под ногами камни и отвесные спуски, Белль вернулась в седло и подстегнула своего мерина перейти на рысь. Вспомнив, что это самое седло было подарком отца на ее день рождения, Белль улыбнулась. Идеально подогнанное седло делало езду боком не такой тяжелой, хотя она не так уж и часто пользовалась этим подарком для верховых прогулок. Тогда огры были еще не так близко, но сыны города и близлежащих деревень уже гибли на службе у короля. Белль и сама посвятила себя своей службе и уже больше не выезжала на прогулки, даже в компании отца.

Еще одну улыбку вызвало осознание того, что муж, который предложил подарить ей весь мир, сделать королевой, вряд ли станет возражать, если она изъявит желание обзавестись собственным скакуном. Большая часть земель Румпельштильцхена была гористой и покрытой лесами, но дороги были очень хорошими и ухоженными. Она могла бы порадовать себя и погожим деньком прокатиться верхом в Одстоун, могла бы применить на деле все тренировки и наставления отца. Когда они отправятся домой, она заберет седло с собой.

Завидев вдалеке приближающегося наездника, Белль прикрыла ребром ладони глаза от солнца и натянула поводья. Всадник был безрассуден на грани безумия. А возможно, он нес послание, от которого зависела чья-то жизнь. Но Белль не могла не оценить его мастерство и восхитилась грацией серого жеребца. С упавшим сердцем она узнала в наезднике принца, завидев под развевавшемся за его плечами зеленым плащом цвета гвардейца короля. Если принц спешил, то, несомненно, случилась какая-то беда.

Белль остановила своего коня, дожидаясь, когда всадник галопом промчится по дороге мимо нее. Но, приблизившись, принц Джеймс замедлил шаг, и ее сердце ушло еще дальше в пятки, когда девушка поняла, что он собирался ее поприветствовать. Не может быть, что именно ради этого он столь безрассудно гнал коня по незнакомой дороге?

\- Леди Белль! - он изобразил веселое удивление, встретив ее здесь. Белль наклонилась настолько, насколько могла, сидя в седле, пытаясь тоже ответить ему улыбкой. 

\- Мои люди сообщили, что вы поехали в этом направлении, - сказал Джеймс, осадив своего норовистого жеребца и развернув его в ту сторону, откуда только что приехал. - Одна? - он огляделся, его глаза выдали опасливую настороженность, скрытую под наигранным весельем.

\- Да, ваше высочество.

Его люди наверняка это ему тоже рассказали, подумалось Белль. Ну хорошо. В любом случае, рано или поздно ей пришлось бы встретиться с ним, да еще и в присутствии короля. Рано или поздно ей предстоит оказаться лицом к лицу с каждым, кто стал свидетелем нанесенного ей оскорбления прошлой ночью.

\- Я вам очень признательна, - она заставила голос звучать ровно, найдя в себе остатки самообладания, - за плащ.

За то, что додумался до этого быстрее всех остальных, так было бы более правдиво, но Белль не решилась озвучить свое негодование в его присутствии.

\- Пустяк, - заверил ее принц, а поскольку он сделал это искренне, а не помпезной учтивостью, Белль позволила себе немного расслабиться. - Я думал, ваш муж будет вас неустанно охранять, - сказал он, натягивая поводья, чтобы приноровить шаг своего скакуна к шагу мерина во время их неспешного продвижения в сторону города.

\- Вред уже причинен, - ровным голосом сказала Белль. Она не могла позволить, чтобы принц даже заподозрил размеры нанесенного ущерба. - Я не боюсь наемных убийц, ваше высочество. Это _они_ пусть лучше боятся моего мужа.

\- Джеймс, - произнес он, доверительно наклонившись в ее сторону. - Если позволите называть вас Белль?

\- Справедливый обмен, - невольно улыбнулась девушка. Она не искала чьей-либо компании, не хотела разговаривать с этим человеком, но он был действительно обезоруживающе обаятельным и... неопасным, она не могла даже понять, почему. Как будто он будет защищать ее честь, обнажив меч, и, скорей всего, победит любого, кто посмеет бросить ему вызов. Рядом с ним она не чувствовала стыда, совсем. Чувствовала, что он не разделял всеобщего неодобрения к ее браку, а скорей был этим всем глубоко заинтригован. Это был долгожданный бальзам на ее исстрадавшееся сердце.

\- Полагаю, он способен защищать вас на расстоянии, - предположил Джеймс, и Белль засмеялась в ответ на его неуклюжую попытку завязать разговор.

\- На вашем месте, я бы не стала это проверять. Но вы приехали, чтобы проводить меня домой?

\- Честно? Я надеялся поймать злодеев, которые подстерегают вас, и узнать, кто они такие, - он произнес это легким шутливым тоном, но Белль была твердо убеждена, что каждое его слово - правда. - На Гастона непохоже так держать рот на замке.

\- Вы друзья? - Белль думала, что да. В их краях - да и во всех их землях - было немного тех, кто был хоть немного приближен к королевскому семейству. Если и она в расцвете своей юности вела довольно изолированный образ жизни, то как же рос тогда принц - единственный сын и наследник? - Вы с Гастоном?

\- Если и были, - заверил ее Джеймс, - то уже больше нет. - То, что он сказал вам, - непростительно.

\- Так уж и непростительно?

\- Ревность меняет человека.

Белль нахмурилась и уставилась невидящим взглядом впереди себя в глубокой задумчивости.

\- Гастон ревнует к моему мужу?

Она не могла в это поверить. Гастон терпел и возможно желал ее, но не более того!

\- Не только это, хоть он чувствует себя уязвленным, как и любой другой мужчина на его месте, - ответил принц с таким искренним сожалением, что Белль несмотря ни на что, в очередной раз поверила в его искренность. - Герцогиня беременна, и все признаки указывают на то, что это будет мальчик. Если у герцога Хьюберта появится еще один сын, он больше не станет скрывать свое недовольство Гастоном. Свадьба с вами была залогом успешного будущего для Гастона, миледи.

\- Потому что герцог хочет эти земли, - вздохнула Белль. Конечно же, все дело было не в ней. - Но Хьюберт говорит о Гастоне с такой гордостью, - запротестовала она, вспомнив, как он расхваливал достоинства Гастона на пиру по случаю их помолвки. - Его старший сын...

\- Белль, - с неловким видом прервал ее негромко Джеймс, чем привлек все внимание девушки. Никогда и ни перед кем принц не обязан извиняться. - Я говорю это вам только потому, что вы можете убедить Румпельштильцхена избавить Гастона от той кары, которая ему уготована. Хьюберт всегда был убежден, что Гастон не его сын, не его истинный наследник. Когда врачи уверили его, что ее светлость на этот раз принесет ему сына, он отправил Гастона на передовую к ограм, хотя мог бы послать просто отряд, который присоединился бы к рядам вашего отца. Я считаю, что вам было суждено стать не женой Гастона, а его вдовой, так или иначе.

\- Какая глупость, - Белль пришла в ярость при новом упоминании о сыновьях. Герцог думал о сыновьях, хотя, если он настолько сомневался в чистоте крови Гастона, у него было достаточно дочерей, и некоторые из них уже подарили ему внуков. - А если бы Гастон погиб до нашей свадьбы? А если снова родится дочь?

\- Тогда лекарь очень пожалеет об этом, - уверенно сказал Джеймс. - И ее светлость тоже.

\- И если это сын, Гастон будет... лишен наследства? За то, что ему не удалось забрать меня с собой в качестве приза? Поэтому он... помог священникам из злости, что потерял меня? - Белль покачала головой. Как бы она не была рассержена на Гастона, поверить во все это у нее не получалось. Она не считала его привлекательным в основном из-за того, что он был слишком пустым и прямолинейным. Он был не из тех, кто строит заговоры, планируя отомстить, ставя на кон свою жизнь по бесчестной причине!

\- Он ничего не говорит о священниках. Отец думает, что он слишком боится их.

\- Гастон не трус, - твердо сказала Белль. Она защищала того, кто обозвал ее демонской шлюхой. От этого появился горький привкус во рту. 

\- Нет. Не трус, но он чего-то боится, и точно не мести вашего супруга. Я полагаю, что он действительно хотел освободить вас, леди Белль. Возможно, снова завоевать вас, убедив выдвинуть обвинение против Румпельштильцхена, я не знаю. Но ни один человек не должен сомневаться в любви своего отца, это я знаю точно. Если у вас есть хоть-какая-то возможность повлиять на это дело, я молю вас выступить в защиту Гастона и смягчить вашего мужа, если получится. Как минимум, мы можем еще что-то узнать у него.

Белль кивнула, не желая признаваться, что уже взяла с Румпельштильцхена обещание сохранить жизнь Гастону и священникам. Краем глаза она продолжала наблюдать за принцем, когда они приблизились к городским воротам. Румпельштильцхен был прав - этот человек чем-то был похож на предыдущую королеву - крупный красиво очерченный рот и волосы пшеничного цвета. Но ничего общего с внешностью короля Джорджа в нем не было. Имело ли для короля какое-то значение, что он не был его кровным сыном? Знал ли об этом Джеймс?

\- Что? - его губы изогнула нервная улыбка. - В чем дело?

\- Я... - пойманная врасплох, Белль отчаянно попыталась придумать, что сказать, чтобы не выдать тайну своего мужа. Идея пришла в голову неожиданно, пока она смотрела на стражника у ворот, взявшего ее коня за уздечку, чтобы придержать, пропуская вперед тяжело груженую телегу. - Простите мое любопытство, но почему его величество так расхваливает искусство выездки моего отца? В смысле... Я знаю, что он превосходный наездник, но, кажется, король Георг... не скупится... на похвалы. И мой отец всегда держит поводья его коня, когда тот спешивается, я не могу понять, почему.

Смех облегчения был ей ответом. Интересно, какого вопроса от нее ожидал принц?

\- Это должно идти под грифом "совершенно секретно", - сказал он, наклонившись так, чтобы их разговор не слышали другие люди, проходившие сквозь ворота, - но король так говорит, потому что сэр Моррис в свое время умудрялся делать так, чтобы он не выглядел абсолютно неуклюжим, когда отправлялся на битву верхом. Он ненавидит лошадей, и это чувство взаимно. Только не говорите никому.

И Белль тоже рассмеялась, легко и свободно, в который раз не зная, как его отблагодарить.

*~+~

Несмотря на то, что дождь едва моросил, Белль достаточно долго пробыла на открытой местности и успела промочить нижние юбки. Она поспешила к себе в комнату, чтобы поскорей очутиться у камина и отогреть закоченевшие руки. Может, дело было в том, что ей стало легче после прогулки, или люди стали утрачивать интерес к обсуждению произошедшего, но по пути к лестнице ей показалось, что она привлекает не так много внимания, как раньше. Непринужденная беседа и даже смех в компании принца Джеймса стали лекарством, облегчившим боль, и девушка чувствовала себя значительно лучше.

Румпельштильцхен до сих пор находился за своим позаимствованным рабочим столом, который сейчас выглядел гораздо опрятней прежнего. Белль поспешила к мужу, но, опомнившись, резко остановилась в полном унынии в паре шагов позади него, прижав руки к животу. Он был прав. Это будет тяжело.

\- А, - он повернулся и осмотрел ее сверху донизу. Его лицо застыло. На нем по-прежнему были огромные рукавицы, и одна из них была заляпана от пальцев и до запястья чем-то черным и липким. - Восстановила в мире торжество добра и справедливости, дорогая?

\- Может быть, частично, - ответила Белль, подойдя к огню и наклоняясь вперед, чтобы отогреть ладони. Ее руки почти болели от желания прикоснуться к нему хотя бы в приветственном жесте. Не прошло еще и дня, но Белль уже ощущала неполноценность без этого крошечного утешающего жеста. До ее появления, Румпельштильцхен провел целый век без подобных вещей. - А как насчет тебя?

\- Дело движется медленно, - признался Румпельштильцхен, с усилием оторвав от нее взгляд и повернувшись снова к столу. - Я беспокоился, - добавил он так тихо, что Белль и не расслышала бы его слов, если бы не стояла совершенно неподвижно.

\- Обо мне?

\- О ком же еще? 

Он нервным движением стянул с себя рукавицы и почесал себе затылок.

\- Я не мог за тобой присматривать, - Белль вытянула шею, чтобы взглянуть, что он взял в руки, и узнала волшебное ручное зеркальце. - Ни с его помощью, ни используя что-то другое, - он швырнул зеркало поверх остальных своих инструментов, как будто обвиняя вещицу во всей сложившейся ситуации. Белль редко видела его настолько издерганным, разве что, когда маг был в ярости.

\- Ты часто за мной наблюдаешь?

Эта идея не пришлась ей по вкусу, хотя она тут же вспомнила, что чувствовала, когда смотрела на папу в то утро, когда Румпельштильцхен дал ей зеркальце. Пусть от этих мыслей у нее прошел озноб по коже, но что-то затрепетало у нее в животе, когда она представила Румпельштильцхена, следящего за ней через зеркало. Это непонятное чувство медленно разжигало в девушке искорку желания.

\- Нет. В замке ты хорошо защищена.

\- И ты никогда не подсматривал за мной?

\- Иногда, - Румпельштильцхен нахмурился и опустил голову. Интересно, он ожидал, что она запротестует и навсегда запретит ему так делать? А если так, послушается ли он?

\- Значит, теперь ты знаешь что-то еще про эту магию, - оживленно заговорила Белль, удивив супруга настолько, что он даже поднял на нее взгляд, хотя перед этим старательно его избегал. - Расстояние не имеет никакого значения. Ты все равно не смог бы использовать со мной магию, - в ее голосе звучал упрямый оптимизм, который был вознагражден слабой улыбкой мужа. Он снова осмотрел ее с ног до головы, на этот раз с интересом, надеждой, смешанными с тревожным напряжением.

\- Может, тебе лучше снять с себя мокрые вещи? - спросил он, посветлев лицом так, как будто у него вдруг появилось что-то, чего он с огромным удовольствием ждет не дождется, чтобы получить. 

Белль беспомощно улыбнулась, покачав головой, и принялась развязывать шнуровку на корсаже. Она вытащила из шкафа чистую одежду и, прежде чем открывать что-то излишне провоцирующее, подошла к кровати. Ее муж наблюдал за каждым движением сияющими глазами, в которых мелькали искорки мальчишеского коварства. Муж, который недавно убил человека, чтобы защитить ее честь. Даже после успокоительной поездки и приятного смеха, ее сердце не могло смириться с этим. 

Искушать его будет крайне жестоко, Румпельштильцхен должен это прекрасно понимать - он избегал смотреть, когда она раздевалась прошлой ночью и этим утром. Несмотря на это, у нее не хватило духу отослать его прочь или настоять, чтобы он отвернулся. Он смотрел на нее, сцепив перед собой руки, на его губах играла мягкая, понимающая улыбка, а Белль даже не покраснела. Она уже привыкла к их новой интимности, научилась принимать как должное вещи, которые еще месяц назад вызывали у нее густой румянец, но тогда где-то рядом маячил страх, что ее малейший отказ он воспримет как нечто намного большее. Он так жаждал ее понимания, но был не в состоянии обрести хоть немного веры в это. До недавнего времени Белль не знала, как можно действовать иначе. А теперь она не знала, как уговорить его перестать ее защищать так, чтобы не создать у него впечатления, будто она любит его меньше.

И снова это слово. Любовь. Краска прилила к ее щекам. Она поспешно попыталась придумать, на что отвлечься так, чтобы не было ни искушения, ни неминуемой ссоры между ними.

\- А принц знает?- спохватилась Белль, вспомнив о том, что он ей сказал. Секрет, о котором никогда нельзя говорить. - То, что ты мне сказал? - закончила она с извинением в голосе.

\- Откуда мне знать? - он моргнул, немного обиженно.

\- Ты же все всегда знаешь.

Лесть, покуда она снимала с себя лиф, возможно, смогла бы отвлечь Румпельштильцхена от его мыслей, но его глаза не отрывались от нее - обнаженных плеч, мягких округлостей груди, а потом ее чулок и кружевных оборок панталон. Это была не самая привлекательная комбинация, скорее теплая. Но если Румпельштильцхен и заметил это, то явно был не против. Выражение его лица - даже вся его поза - смягчилось при виде ее, застыв в болезненном ожидании. Знание, что она не одинока в своей тоске по прикосновениям, было слабым утешением.

\- Не все, - ответил он спустя долгое время, - не об этом.

\- Разве ты не следишь за всем миром через зеркало? - Белль как можно быстрее натянула сухую одежду, а Румпельштильцхен снова вернулся к своим инструментам, судя по его виду, он казался вполне удовлетворенным тем небольшим представлением, которое показала ему Белль. Сама же девушка чувствовала себя какой угодно, только не удовлетворенной.

\- Я стараюсь иметь дело с зеркалами как можно реже, - невнятно ответил он, а потом снова ушел с головой в борьбу с магией клерикалов. Через эту пропасть никогда не получится перекинуть мостик, подумалось Белль. Его работа, его могущество... даже если бы она изъявила желание, как бы он смог сделать ее частью всего этого? Если его тьма проберется в ее душу, пусть совсем немного, сможет ли она остаться той Белль, которой он так дорожил? Даже если бы она захотела, он бы никогда не пошел на такое. Он всегда будет бросать ее ради своей башни, заклятий, ядов и темных делишек.

Сегодня его неослабевающая, бессонная энергия была направлена на магию, что удерживала их порознь. Зная, что он отгораживался от нее частично и ради нее же самой, Белль попыталась смириться с этим. Схватив книжку, она вернулась к кровати, и устроилась, поджав ноги, так, чтобы на страницы падал свет из ближайшего окна.

Сконцентрироваться на словах не получалось, даже на пару минут. Взгляд то и дело перебегал к мужу, который в полном молчании работал за столом.

Он же одержит победу в этой борьбе, не так ли? Его недостаток хладнокровия и уверенности были по причине беспокойства из-за нее, ведь так? Конечно же, он не сомневался в своей возможности разрушить то, что с ней сделали?

Белль слишком хорошо могла себе представить их будущее, где ее прикосновение навеки осталось бы ядом для ее мужа, когда живы были воспоминания о месяце, повседневном в качестве мужа и жены, и не осталось бы ни малейшей надежды на то, чтобы снова это возобновить. Они бы болтались по его огромному замку как две горошины в коробке, навеки утратив возможность стать счастливыми, потому что были живы воспоминания о прошлом, о времени, когда прикосновения могли поведать о том, что бессильны сказать слова.

\- Румпельштильцхен? - голос девушки дрогнул, произнося его имя, она чуть ли не ударилась в плач в приступе внезапной паники, и Румпельштильцхен тут же бросился к ней, в страхе вглядываясь в ее глаза. - Ты же это исправишь? Мы сможем вернуться к прежнему? Скажи мне, все будет хорошо?

Очень осторожно, чтобы не прикоснуться к ней, Румпельштильцхен присел рядом на край кровати. Он сложил руки на коленях, ссутулился и понурил голову. Белль могла разглядеть за завесой его кудряшек лишь острый кончик носа.

\- Время все излечит, - осторожно произнес он. - Достаточное количество моей магии может израсходовать, истощить все эти запутанные чары фей. Поглотить их. Может, мне проклясть свою жену каким-нибудь ужасным проклятьем, чтобы освободить ее от другой магии?

\- Если надо... - начала Белль смело, но Румпельштильцхен поднял руку, заставляя ее умолкнуть. Она как будто впервые увидела, как меняется цвет его кожи при дневном свете, как он отблескивает золотом тогда, когда она не смотрит на него в упор.

\- Я этого не сделаю, - твердо сказал он. И очень тихо. Но девушка знала, что он непоколебим в этом. - Может статься, что даже и не смогу. А если бы тебя ранило в процессе попытки? Магия против магии... это противодействие может быть очень жестоким. Ты же видела, когда я был... - он прочистил горло, но так и не смог убрать напряженную нотку из голоса. - Когда я был нездоров.

Белль тяжело сглотнула, вспомнив о его мучениях.

\- Все настолько плохо?

\- Если я буду действовать слишком поспешно? Скорей всего, - Румпельштильцхен искоса взглянул на нее, а она - на него. Белль увидела, как он нехотя беспомощно шевельнул губами. Наклонившись чуть ближе, он шепнул:  
\- Я бы очень сильно расстроился, если бы ты взорвалась.

Белль чуть не подавилась от приступа шокированного смеха, а потом уловила его едва скрываемую ухмылку. Прижав руки ко рту и отчаянно сдерживая рвущийся наружу хохот, Белль твердо приказала себе, что слезы, которые она утерла после того, как муж встал и отошел, были слезами от смеха.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza, Laikin394, lexsandrast, Eligora  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	53. Волос и перышко

После ужина Лотта принесла Белль флакончик с маленькими круглыми таблетками от головной боли. Белль ничего не говорила об этом, она сама едва замечала пульсацию в области глаз и была очень тронута наблюдательностью Лотты, которая позаботилась о том, чтобы избавить ее от дискомфорта. Пока красавица ела, они немного поболтали, и девушка с опозданием заметила, что служанка терпела общество Румпельштильцхена лишь только ради того, чтобы убедиться, что ее госпожа как следует поела.

Настроение Румпельштильцхена менялось стремительно, пока он работал в своей домашней лаборатории. В присутствии Лотты он контролировал свое поведение, но Белль достаточно хорошо изучила своего мужа, чтобы научиться отличать разочарование от гнева, боль от удивления, а злость от раздражения. За один неполный день Румпельштильхен успел испытать все эти чувства и даже больше. Однако Белль заметила, что в присутствии Лотты он вел себя более сдержанно, не говорил ничего такого, что могло бы расстроить горничную, поэтому когда та вернулась с лекарством и стаканом молока, девушка похлопала рядом с собой по матрасу, приглашая присесть.

\- Останься ненадолго, - Белль не собиралась умолять, но ее жалобный голос повлиял на Лотту, заставляя забыть даже об осторожности рядом с Румпельштильцхеном. Присев на краешек кровати, Лотта приложила ладонь к ее лбу и сокрушенно поцокала языком. 

\- Бедняжка, - взволновано произнесла она. - Скорее в постель, миледи, а я пока принесу вам горячую бутылку, чтобы согреть ноги, и шаль.

\- Со мной все в порядке, - заверила ее Белль. - Просто в последнее время я много плакала, вот и все, - она не пропустила мрачный взгляд, брошенный Лоттой в сторону Румпельштильцхена, и толкнула ее ногой. - Из-за того, что случилось вчера. Потому что папа решил, что я околдована, и попытался разлучить меня с мужем, - по крайней мере, сейчас ее голос не дрожал. Она уже пролила все свои слезы, а щемящая боль в груди притупилась, как и головная.

\- Он не желал причинить вред, миледи, - с несчастным видом сказала Лотта. - Я уверена, никто не ожидал этих людей в капюшонах, и они совсем не похожи на тех священников, которых я знаю. Они не колдуют.

\- Думаю, ты права, - Белль схватила руку Лотты и крепко пожала. - Но вред все равно причинен.

Чтобы отвлечься от темных дум, Белль сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась чуть приободриться.

\- Пока меня не было, Принц искал злодеев. Я повстречалась с ним на обратном пути.

\- Ох, - Лотта скорее завистливо простонала, чем вздохнула. - На своем белом коне?

\- Да. Он гнал, как сумасшедший, по дороге к морю, между прочим. Папа нашел бы, что сказать на это, - вспомнив маленький секрет Принца относительно Короля и его нелюбви к лошадям, Белль почувствовала, что ее улыбка стала искренней. - По крайней мере, у меня был шанс поблагодарить за то, что он прикрыл меня плащом, - сказала она, видя, как заблестели глаза Лотты, которая в своем воображении уродливую правду превратила в романтическую сказку. Сегодня Белль не могла не позавидовать ей в этом. Без сомнения, Джеймс обязательно откликнулся бы на призыв спасти юную деву из беды. И, возможно, вскоре он будет сражаться с драконом.

\- Было бы очень кстати, если бы ты помогла помыть волосы моей леди, Лотта, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, не отворачиваясь от своей работы. Он сделал небольшое ударение на имени служанки, и Лотта в страхе схватилась за руку Белль. – Но только очень аккуратно и осторожно. Магия, которой в нее бросили, тебе не причинит вреда, но, думаю, ее нужно смыть. Дорогая?

\- Мои волосы? - Белль попыталась угадать причину его просьбы, понять его резон, но та же самая апатия, что поселилась в ее груди, охватила и в ее разум. - Да, конечно. Лотта, принеси воды.

\- Не нужно, - Белль проследила взглядом за указательным пальцем Румпельштильцхена в сторону камина, где снова дожидалась жестяная ванночка, полная воды. Лотта, задыхаясь, еще крепче сжала ее руку. - Вымой их очень тщательно, - приказал он почти весело, в то время, как Белль подвела Лотту за руку к ванне и склонилась над ней. - Нельзя оставить ни капли злой магии на твой госпоже, ведь так?

\- Конечно, сэр, - выдавила из себя Лотта, ее руки слегка дрожали, когда она развязывала ленту в волосах Белль.

Наклонившись над ванной, пока Лотта мыла и ополаскивала ее волосы в горячей воде, Белль раздумывала над тем, почему Румпельштильцхен не попросил помыть волосы еще прошлой ночью. Может, он не знал, насколько изменятся свойства пыльцы, если соприкоснутся с его магией? Из того, что она поняла в его экспериментах, они продолжали быть неудачными, но эти неудачи ни разу не повторялись.

\- Мне понадобятся свежие простыни, - сказала она, пока Лотта деловито вытирала ей волосы. - Я спала на этих прошлой ночью. И нужно вымыть мою расческу, а также выстирать шелковые ночные сорочки. Не хочу, чтобы эта жуткая магия меня касалась, - пояснила она, видя недоумение Лотты. - Если она уничтожила мою одежду, кто знает, на что она еще способна?

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы получить полное содействие Лотты, пока Белль мыла расческу в ванной, горничная, встав на колени за ее спиной, распутывала гребнем ее влажные пряди. Может, это и была совсем крошечная победа - убедиться, что все остатки пыльцы церковников были смыты - но Белль стало намного легче после этого. Она присела у огня, чтобы волосы высохли быстрее. Когда Лотта поспешила из комнаты с ее двумя ночными рубашками и ворохом простыней, которые держала на вытянутых руках, Белль послала улыбку своему мужу.

\- Ты почти что был с ней вежлив, - сказала она, поймав его взгляд.

\- Пока она слушается тебя, ей нечего меня бояться, - фыркнул Румпельштильцхен, занявшись парой длинных стальных щипцов, которыми достал что-то из небольшого судочка. - Если я застукаю ее шпионящей еще раз, то превращу во что-нибудь для своего сада. У меня достаточно улиток, слизней, лягушек и жаб. Может, маленький фонтанчик. Да, точно. Вечно льющий слезы без всякой на то причины. Фонтанчик.

\- Я никогда не прощу тебе ничего подобного, - заявила Белль, на случай, если он не шутил. Она была склонна думать, что все же шутил, но порой даже он сам, казалось, не был уверен в своей веселости, когда говорил подобные ужасные вещи.

\- Ох, - Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами и снова фыркнул, преувеличенно драматично. - Как скажешь.

Держа щипцы как можно дальше от себя, он что-то бросил в другой темный флакончик. Только при этом освещении и потому, что флакончик стоял между Белль и свечами, она осознала, что в нем кровь. Его кровь?

На этот раз ничего не случилось. Румпельштильцхен расслабился и осторожно заглянул в маленькую стеклянную пробирку, после чего удовлетворенно ахнул.

\- Дорогая, - сказал он, стягивая кожаные рукавицы и быстро шаря в поисках чего-то среди коробок и свертков с инструментами, - мне нужно немного твоих волос. 

Он развернулся, держа в руке ножницы.

\- Можно?

\- Сколько это "немного"? - Белль поднялась на ноги. Пульсирующая головная боль сначала на несколько секунд усилилась, когда она выпрямилась, а потом утихла почти совсем. Они быстро протянули друг к другу руки, и он передал ей ножницы.

\- Несколько волосков, - поспешно сказал он, не спуская с нее пристального взгляда и в нетерпении потирая ладони. - Их нужно отрезать, а не выдернуть, - он сделал в воздухе щелкающее движение двумя пальцами возле своего уха.

Отделив спереди несколько локонов и перекинув их через плечо, Белль отрезала их на уровне уха и, придерживая двумя пальцами, протянула и волосы, и ножницы обратно мужу. Сначала он забрал ножницы, вернув их на заляпанный и заставленный стол, после чего снова повернулся к ней и пошевелил пальцами. Его взгляд метался между ее лицом и прочти невидимой прядкой каштановых волос. Потом, поморщившись, как будто в ожидании очередного болезненного укола, он ухватил в щепотку двумя пальцами ее волоски и забрал их.

В следующий миг Румпельштильцхен расправил плечи и кивнул, как будто был совершенно уверен, что боль ему не угрожает. Он отнес волосы на стол, аккуратно уложил на листок чистого пергамента и чуть отступил с довольным видом.

\- Очень хорошо, - в его голосе сквозило облегчение. 

\- Разве не может волшебник сотворить нечто ужасное с помощью нескольких моих волосков? - поинтересовалась Белль, ее любопытство пересилило любые тревоги от такой перспективы. За прошедшие недели у него было бессчетное количество возможностей получить и ее волосы, и все, что только заблагорассудится. Но вместо этого он ограничился лишь несколькими ленточками. Вряд ли он собирался теперь устраивать какую-нибудь каверзу при помощи ее волос.

\- Да, - согласился муж, с оттенком самодовольства в голосе, которое она так счастлива была снова в нем видеть. - Но я могу совершить ужасные вещи и без них, с той же легкостью.

\- О, ну хорошо, - Белль постаралась не расплыться в улыбке, когда Румпельштильцхен взглянул на нее.

\- Это значит... - но в этот момент вернулась Лотта с кучей свежего постельного белья, и Белль пришлось умолкнуть.

\- Никто больше не решился прийти, миледи, - отдуваясь, пробормотала Лотта, когда Белль забрала у нее половину стопки. - Не тогда, когда... вы не одни.

\- Понимаю, - Белль отвернулась от Лотты, когда опускала свою часть белья на голый матрас. - Тогда мы должны справиться сами? - с притворным весельем в голосе произнесла она.

\- Оставьте, - Румпельштильцхен встал настолько близко позади Белль, что ей пришлось подавить испуганную дрожь. - Сейчас оставь нас, а утром принеси своей хозяйке плотный завтрак.

Застыв на месте с охапкой простыней и одеял, Лотта поспешно закивала. Укладывая на кровать оставшиеся простыни, служанка была не в силах отвести взгляд от Румпельштильцхена, но Белль уловила в нем скорей настороженность, чем подозрительность или страх. Конечно, после таких указаний она вообразила, что у Румпельштильцхена появились распутные планы. И, конечно же, именно такой догадки Румпельштильцхен от нее и добивался. Ах, если бы это только было правдой.

\- Спасибо, Лотта, - твердо сказала она. - Я справлюсь дальше сама.

\- Спокойной ночи, - добавила она, после чего Лотта поспешно ретировалась, сделала реверанс у двери и закрыла ее за собой.

\- А я надеялась, что она составит мне компанию, - упрекнула мужа Белль.

Она отвернулась и отступила от него на несколько шагов, чтобы ненароком не коснуться его.

\- Уже утомилась от моего общества, госпожа? - с притворной обидой спросил Румпельштильцхен и надулся, отчего Белль не выдержала и рассмеялась. На этот раз смех был искренним.

\- Конечно нет. Я утомилась от его отсутствия, - она указала на стол, который теперь целый день отнимал все внимание мага. - Найдется ли у вас время для вашей жены, сэр?

\- Найдется, - Румпельштильцхен галантно отступил в сторону, широким жестом указав ей в сторону камина. Проходя мимо, Белль снова побоялась случайно коснуться его, но она была слишком довольна таким поворотом событий, чтобы позволить себе рискнуть все испортить.

\- Значит ли это, что ты нашел способ? - спросила она, остро осознавая, что безумно хочет этого. Желания были глупыми, дающими фальшивую надежду: одного желания мало, чтобы дело было сделано. - С помощью моих волос?

\- Еще нет, - признался муж. Он легко поднял один из ее диванчиков и поставил туда, где раньше стояла жестяная ванночка. Белль никогда раньше не сидела там, у изножья кровати, потому что там было слишком мало света, чтобы читать. Но сейчас эта мысль ей показалась очень хорошей. Ее муж и тепло огня. - Но волосы, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда они осторожно устроились на сиденье, - не являются живой материей.

Белль настороженно наблюдала, как Румпельштильцхен протянул к ней руку и подцепил часть ее волос согнутым пальцем. Он не казался абсолютно уверенным в безопасности этой затеи, и они оба затаили дыхание, пока не убедились, что защитная магия не заискрилась в ее волосах.

Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, его глаза странно блестели при свете камина. Он залился негромким восторженным хихиканьем, отчего все его тело затряслось. Белль тоже заулыбалась.

\- Значит, мои волосы не защищены от тебя.

\- Похоже, что так, но я все же воздержался бы от колдовства с ними, - с капризной улыбкой Румпельштильцхен отдернул руку. - Можно мне их причесать?

\- Они влажные, - Белль была польщена при виде такой откровенной надежды на его лице. Самый могущественный во всем мире человек рассчитывал на такую мелочь. - Их нужно разгладить гребнем.

В следующую секунду гребень материализовался в руке мага. Интересно, если она сейчас обернется, обнаружит ли кровать аккуратно застеленной свежим бельем?

Конечно да.

\- Будь поосторожнее, - поспешно предупредила она, когда Румпельштильцхен потянулся к волосам, которые висели возле ее щеки. - Я... я не хочу, чтобы ты поранился.

\- Я буду осторожен, - пообещал он, и так и сделал - аккуратно и терпеливо пропуская все небольшие прядки, до которых только мог дотянуться, через гребень до тех пор, пока ее волосы не стали гладкими и ровными. Белль едва осмеливалась дышать поначалу, чтобы ненароком не коснуться кожей кожи. Но руки Румпельштильцхена двигались уверенно, он работал, ни на миг не теряя сосредоточенности. Казалось, это умиротворяло, приносило ему внутренний покой... Его глаза, не отрываясь, следили за работой рук, в то время как Белль не спускала в свою очередь взгляда с него. Это напоминало его погруженность в работу за прялкой, хотя тогда его взгляд становился отсутствующим и рассредоточенным, его лицо смягчалось. Здесь и сейчас Румпельштильцхен полностью отдался своему делу, а его глаза блестели от удовольствия.

Такая мелочь.

\- Ты узнал что-нибудь еще? - Белль сплела пальцы перед собой, чтобы сдержаться и не потянуться к мужу.

Это было бы так просто.

\- Это значительно сужает круг возможностей, - ответил он, с точно такой же осторожностью чуть отодвинувшись от нее. - Терпение, моя дорогая. Я точно должен знать... существует ли еще большая опасность, и если да, то какая. Я должен подумать, - он сделал круговое движение пальцем, прося ее развернуться к нему спиной. Белль повиновалась, расправив юбки, когда устроилась на краю кушетки. Она услышала удовлетворенный вздох, потом он осторожно подцепил еще несколько прядок, удерживая их на весу подальше от ее тела, и принялся за работу гребешком.

\- Тебе это помогает думать? - полюбопытствовала вслух девушка, она тоже чувствовала себя удовлетворенной. Жаль только, что она не могла видеть лица мужа. - Мои волосы?

\- Полагаю, да, - в его голосе зазвучали веселые нотки. – Ты ведь не против?

\- Конечно нет.

Через несколько минут внутренней борьбы, Белль озвучила свою мысль дальше.

\- Я против того, что не могу оказаться в твоих объятьях.

\- Да.

\- В смысле не только... - она задумалась, подыскивая наиболее деликатные слова, и покраснела. - Не только в постели. Я... так по тебе соскучилась.

\- Я здесь, - недоуменно отозвался Румпельштильцхен. - Это не навсегда, сокровище мое.

\- Обещаешь?

\- Я обещаю. Даже если для этого мне придется выследить ту самую фею, чья магия находилась в пыльце, и голыми руками вырывать ей крылья до тех пор, пока она тебя не расколдует.

Это должно было бы быть бахвальством, шуткой, не больше, но по спине Белль пробежали мурашки при виде того, как он стиснул челюсти, произнося эту клятву. И в этот миг она знала, что каждое произнесенное слово абсолютно искренне. Прошлой ночью он говорил о феях с издевкой и презрением. Это скорей походило на ненависть, чем на привычное пренебрежение, которое он выказывал ко всему остальному миру.

Белль достаточно наслушалась историй и слухов, чтобы понимать, что магия фей была полной противоположностью той, что питала ужасное могущество Румпельштильцхена. Поговаривали, что феи приносят благословения, об этом она уже говорила ему, но муж прав. Она сама была живым доказательством того, что благословение для одного может стать настоящим проклятьем для другого. Ее отец никогда не поверит - до конца - что этот брак стал истинным благословением в ее жизни.

\- Надеюсь, ты найдешь способ попроще, - нервно призналась она. 

К ее облегчению, Румпельштильцхен только усмехнулся.

\- Я тоже, - прошептал он, наклонившись поближе. Белль чувствовала его дыхание на своих волосах и прикрыла глаза.

\- И более быстрый, - спустя секундное колебание он добавил: - Я тоже по тебе скучаю.

Не зная почему, но услышав это, Белль почувствовала себя намного лучше. С улыбкой она обхватила себя руками и сконцентрировалась на нежных прикосновениях его рук к своим волосам. Дыхание Румпельштильцхена становилось тише и размереннее, когда он работал с гребнем. Белль была рада, что это его успокаивает, потому что он без устали работал сутки напролет без еды, не выпив даже чашки чаю. Она не заметила ни его серебряной фляги, ни глиняной трубки, которые появлялись, когда он был на взводе дома. А здесь он не мог воспользоваться и своей прялкой, чтобы успокоить мысли. И даже не мог найти покой в ее постели, подумала Белль с меньшим удовольствием. Она не могла отказать ему в том утешении, которое он там находил. Это тоже приносило ей удовлетворение как жене - то, что ее объятья приносят ему такое облегчение - не только физическое, хоть это, несомненно, вызывало у нее восторг, но и его всевозрастающая уверенность, что Белль ему ни в чем не откажет, что ее не отталкивает странная плоть мужа, что она отказывается считать его уродливым.

Взаимопонимание между ними все еще было таким хрупким! Белль совсем не была уверена, что оно не растает, пока они будут в разлуке друг с другом. Если она чего и боялась в характере Румпельштильцхена, так это его сомнений. Сомнения делали его несдержанным, придавали колкости его языку - он огрызался и нападал как загнанный в угол зверь, когда считал себя нежеланным. И даже больше. Он думал, что никто не способен его желать.

И хватался за любое даже самое невозможное для воображения доказательство этому.

\- Как обстоят дела у твоего отца, дорогая? - завершив расчесывать доведенные до сияющего гладкого идеала волосы, Румпельштильцхен отодвинулся, чтобы она смогла повернуться к нему лицом. Он смотрел в огонь, туда, где полено вот-вот должно было расколоться надвое и рассыпаться кучкой горящих угольков. - Ты поговорила с ним?

\- Да.

В этом вопросе прозвучало нечто большее, чем беспокойство заботливого мужа, подумала Белль, пользуясь в этом своей новообретенной свободой и пристально изучая Румпельштильцхена, в то время как он сам избегал смотреть на нее. Он и вправду казался уставшим, или это ей только чудится? Он выглядел печальным и далеким - таким, каким всегда становился, когда думал о сыне.

\- Я никогда ему еще такого не говорила, - призналась Белль, опечаленная воспоминаниями о ссоре и слабости отца. - Никому. Я была так зла, - сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от комка в горле, Белль приложила ладони к груди, как будто хотела коснуться того яда, что стал причиной ее гнева, и вырвать его из своего сердца.

\- Он пытался тебя защитить, - мягко произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Это, должно быть, очень жестоко, - продолжал он, его лицо с каждой секундой мрачнело, - узнать, что твой отец всего-навсего обычный человек.

\- Да, - шепнула Белль, не зная, из-за себя или из-за него давится сейчас слезами. Она несколько раз сглотнула, чтобы сдержать рвущееся наружу всхлипывание. Довольно слез. Эти тихие минуты с мужем чуть ослабили напряжение в ее затылке и успокоили головную боль. Это, а еще таблетки. - Ты... если хочешь поговорить о своем сыне, я бы хотела побольше узнать о нем, - робко предложила она. Муж не отшатнулся, а лишь чуть повернул голову в ее сторону, все еще не решаясь взглянуть ей в лицо, и Белль приободрилась. - Как он выглядел. Каким он был мальчиком.

На губах Румпельштильцхена появилась неуверенная печальная улыбка. Она тут же полностью исчезла, когда он снова, не мигая, уставился в огонь.

\- Если ты не хочешь говорить об этом... - затараторила Белль, но он даже не взглянул на нее, а когда, наконец, это сделал, в его глазах не было укора, а лишь благодарность и немалая толика удивления.

\- Я никогда, - начал он и нахмурился, запоздало осознав то, в чем сейчас ей признавался. - Никогда не говорил о нем ни с кем, кроме тебя.

Ей так хотелось взять его за руку, подбодрить и утешить. Белль сжала кулаки у себя на коленях, боясь, что ее сердце все же пересилит разум. Ей оставалось только послать ему робкую улыбку.

\- Отец простит тебя, Белль, - Румпельштильцхен встал, но отошел только к камину, неспешно подбросив туда несколько поленьев. - Возможно, вы сказали друг другу так необходимую обоим правду.

\- Но не в гневе, - неуверенно запротестовала Белль.

\- Даже так, - присев на корточки у камина, Румпельштильцхен взял кочергу и начал бесцельно ворошить пепел. - Я не должен быть причиной... раскола между вами, того, что нельзя исправить.

"Еще одно неожиданное последствие его сделки со мной", - подумала мрачно Белль. Будучи человеком с открытым сердцем, она спутала все планы Румпельштильцхена - не оправдала ни единого его ожидания относительно молодой жены. Он наверняка должен понимать боль, которую причинил ее отцу, забрав ее таким образом, убеждая сэра Морриса, что будет жестоко с ней обращаться, как с выигранной безделушкой. Сделав это, он пришел к ней в первую брачную ночь, не требуя ничего, кроме правды... Как эти противоречия до сих пор не разорвали ее мужа на части?

\- Есть ли что-то, что ты не мог бы простить? - Белль наклонилась вперед, упершись локтями в колени, и только потом осознала, что сделала это, чтобы приблизиться к магу еще на пару дюймов. - Своему ребенку?

\- Ничего, - без колебаний ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Никогда.

Белль кивнула. На это она и надеялась. Она была почти уверена, что ее отец чувствовал то же самое, что и Румпельштильцхен. Пытаясь придумать, что еще сказать, чтобы снова не вернуться к гневному разговору со своим отцом или не напомнить ненароком мужу о его потери Белфайра, Белль припомнила, что ей сказал Принц о Гастоне. Принц, чей отец не был ему родным, просил за Гастона, отец которого, в свою очередь, почти наверняка являлся его кровным отцом, хотя и не видел очевидного. Такого рода ирония наверняка порадовала бы темную натуру ее мужа, и Белль поняла, что ей не слишком хочется делиться с ним подробностями того разговора.

\- Может ли магия определить, что ребенок... такой, как Принц? - осторожно подбирая слова, спросила девушка.

\- Магия может почти все, что угодно, - Румпельштильцхен повесил кочергу обратно на крючок и выпрямился в полный рост, повернувшись лицом к жене и сцепив руки у себя за спиной. - Но причины кому-нибудь вызнавать это - нет.

\- Полагаю, что нет, - согласилась Белль. Фигура ее мужа четко выделялась на фоне зажженного камина и подсвечивалась огоньками свечей. Она пыталась игнорировать желание, немного недовольная начавшимся зудом внизу живота, который только продолжит нарастать, если дать ему волю, она вскоре утратит покой настолько, что на это нельзя будет не обращать внимание. - Это было бы неважно, ведь так? Если бы ты вырастил сына, который не твой по крови? Для меня бы не было разницы.

\- Для Короля Георга разницы нет, - ответ Румпельштильцхена подавил возникший у нее страх, что она завела разговор, хоть и наедине, в тайне, на запретную тему.

\- Я тут думала... о том, что мне сказал Джеймс, - сказала она, решив, что сама лично не хочет иметь никаких секретов. - Что герцог Хьюберт верит, будто Гастон не его сын. А герцогиня ожидает еще одного ребенка.

Румпельштильцхен издал резкий громкий смешок, причину которого Белль не смогла разгадать, но очевидно, ей удалось его удивить. Он по-детски захлопал в ладоши.

\- А я-то удивлялся, почему мальчишку отправили на фронт, - его жестокая радость слегка утихла, когда он чуть наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза Белль. - Это Принц тебе сказал? Джеймс?

\- Он выехал мне навстречу, - ответила Белль, завороженная немигающим взглядом мужа. - Он надеялся, что на меня нападут, и он поймает тех, кто стоит за планами клерикалов, я так думаю. Он хотел, чтобы я упросила тебя помиловать Гастона и избавить его от того ужасного наказания, которое ты задумал.

\- Понятно, - Румпельштильцхен недоуменно нахмурился и выпрямился. И хотя он не счел её ответ удовлетворительным, девушка рассказала мужу все, что случилось, упустив только слухи об отце и Короле Георге - но она ни с кем не намеревалась делиться этими сплетнями. - Сомневаюсь, что герцог Хьюберт - человек, способный любить чужого сына, - небрежно заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Или простить герцогине измену, если уж на то пошло.

\- Но ты смог бы определить родство с помощью магии, не так ли?

\- Возможно, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, равнодушно пожав плечами. - Кому какое дело?

\- Гастону было бы дело, - заметила Белль, более резко, чем собиралась. Она не хотела журить его, особенно после всего случившегося. - Мне было просто интересно, смог ли бы ты это сделать, - вздохнула она и повернулась к шкафу в поисках ночной сорочки. Девушка неосознанно выбрала рубашку, которая предназначалась для брачной ночи, украшенную вышивкой из ромашек и без каких-либо пятен крови.

Ее постель была идеально убрана. Лотта с помощью троих служанок не смогла бы заправить новое постельное белье так идеально, как с этим справилась магия Румпельштильцхена. Осмотрев бугорок под покрывалом у подножия кровати, Белль не смогла сдержать улыбку, обнаружив там бутылку с горячей водой. Она была больше, чем та, к которой девушка привыкла в их замке, и Белль стало любопытно, где же муж мог ее достать - ведь он не мог сам сотворить бутыль для нее.

\- Чтобы держать твои ножки в тепле, - шелково прошептал он, возникнув прямо позади девушки без предупреждения. - Это законное право каждой жены.

Он был слишком близко, и это могло быть опасно, но у Белль не хватило духу прогнать его. Ее муж хотел быть рядом, и никакие опасности были ему не страшны.

\- Благодарю, мой дорогой, - промолвила она, пытаясь сдержать глупую улыбку. - Ты позволишь мне переодеться?

Румпельштильцхен отступил и присел у подножия кровати, тогда как Белль, стоя между кроватью и туалетным столиком, старалась вести себя естественно и не придавать внимания тому, что она собиралась раздеться. Это было нелегким заданием, учитывая, что глаза ее мужа оценивающе и с жадностью следили за каждым движением ее пальцев, которые ловко справлялись с застежками.

\- Разве тебе не доставляет неудобства, - спросила она, оставшись только в сорочке и панталонах, - смотреть, когда ты не можешь прикоснуться?

\- У меня превосходное воображение, - с гордостью ответил супруг и его взгляд быстро переметнулся от лица девушки к очертанию ее грудей под тонким хлопком. На его лице не было ни тени страдания, только удовольствие. Неужели он не скучал по ее прикосновению так, как ей не хватало ласк мужа? Белль тоже могла дать волю воображению, представив, как Румпельшхтильцхен потянул бы ее к себе на колени и распалил бы обоих дразнящими поцелуями перед тем, как обнажить ее груди. Но недостижимость всего этого причиняла боль, тогда как глаза ее мужа сияли удовольствием; он с улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как девушка раздевалась.

Это очень смутило Белль и, избавившись от последнего слоя одежды, она быстро набросила на себя ночную рубашку перед тем, как снять панталоны под пышной юбкой. Румпельштильцхен продолжил наблюдать за ней, ничем не выдавая того, что внезапная скромность жены могла испортить его удовольствие.

\- А вот меня бы это расстроило, - сказала Белль, забравшись в кровать и отодвинув бутылку, чтобы ее ноги и ступни могли занять нагретое место, - смотреть на то, как ты раздеваешься, но не иметь возможности к тебе притронуться.

\- Что же, тогда я просто не буду снимать одежду, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен. Когда девушка устроилась поудобней, подложив подушку под спину и опершись на изголовье кровати, положив ступни на грелку, маг сел напротив нее, скрестив ноги.

\- Ты никогда этого и не делал, - заметила она, наблюдая за мужем. В высоких сапогах и коже он выглядел, как чертенок, усевшийся на кровати, в которой Белль спала, будучи совсем ребенком. - Ты никогда не позволял мне наблюдать за тем, как ты раздеваешься.

\- Мне в голову не пришло бы, что тебя заинтересует подобное, - нарочито небрежно сказал он.

\- Думаю, это было бы справедливо, - ответила Белль, скромно сложив руки на коленях. - Возможно, как настоящей леди, мне стоило попросить о ширме, чтобы ты не мог меня видеть.

Вздернув бровь, Румпельштильцхен выдержал паузу, чтобы удостовериться, что это был вызов.

\- Я бы подсматривал, - парировал он, игриво сморщив нос.

\- А вот и нет!

Белль изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться над собственной глупостью, но ей совсем не хотелось поддаваться в этом споре.

\- Ты всегда был истинным джентльменом.

\- Только потому, что мне этого хотелось.

Явно наслаждаясь течением разговора, Румпельштильцхен приподнял скрещенные в щиколотках ноги и оперся на них, положив подбородок на правую ладонь.

\- Это противоречит естественному порядку вещей.

Белль знала, что ей стоит быть благодарной судьбе за такие моменты - ее ноги были в тепле, и вниманием мужа принадлежит ей одной. Слишком много вещей омрачали ее мысли в последнее время.

\- Ты собираешься поспать сегодня?

Белль подумала, сможет ли он лечь рядом так, чтобы их близость не принесла ему вреда - между ними были бы постельное белье и одеяло.

Покачав головой, Румпельштильцхен оперся на столбик кровати, обхватив колено руками и вытянув вторую ногу.

\- Я буду работать, - ответил он. - И охранять твой сон.

Девушка попыталась улыбнуться, действительно пыталась, но выражение ее лица с лихвой выдало ее эмоции, и Румпельштильцхен смягчился, отбросив веселье. Вместо того, чтобы утешить мужа, она только усилила его беспокойство. Белль перевела взгляд на свои пальцы.

\- Как насчет твоей книги, сокровище?

Когда девушка подняла голову, он держал книгу в протянутой руке.

\- У тебя впереди еще целая библиотека книг, которые можно прочесть.

\- Да, - согласилась она, постаравшись тепло улыбнуться мужу, - но сегодня у меня болит голова. Не могу читать при свечах, - Белль заколебалась, видя, как муж опустил книгу и на лице его отразилось сильное волнение. - Ты мне не почитаешь? - спросила она, сомневаясь, не просит ли слишком многого. Румпельштильцхен удивленно моргнул. - Мне нравится слушать твой голос, - добавила Белль. - Даже когда ты говоришь непристойности, - в итоге, честность заставила ее признаться: - Особенно их.

Несколько секунд Румпельштильцхен пребывал в полном замешательстве, стоя с чуть приоткрытым ртом, как будто забыл, что собирался сказать. Потом он кивнул, удивление сменилось решительностью.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Щелкнув пальцами, он попросил Белль передвинуться как можно ближе к стене, забрав с собой бутылку с горячей водой. Стянув одну из ее подушек, пока девушка располагалась, Румпельштильцхен вытянулся рядом во весь рост лицом к ней, подперев левой рукой голову.

Благодарная за столь интимную близость, Белль уперлась ступнями в бутылку и прижала к груди подушку, наблюдая, как он открывает книгу.

Книжка не была особо интересной, но однажды начав, бросать чтение девушка не собиралась. Румпельштильцхен нашел помеченное ею ранее место, заложенное неочищенным гусиным пером.

Он начал читать сверху страницы, неуверенно выговаривая слова. Через несколько строчек он оторвался от книги и взглянул на нее, ожидая поощрения продолжать, и Белль послала ему благодарную улыбку. Она не покривила душой - ей и вправду нравилось звучание его голоса, когда в том не звучали горечь и издевка. Теплый голос мага, выразительный, как и его вечно двигающиеся руки, был очень тихим, тем не менее не растворяясь в тишине.

Убедившись, Румпельштильцхен перевернулся на спину, поставил книжку себе на живот, подложил подушку под голову и продолжил читать уже без прежней неуверенности, следя за строчками кончиком пера. Когда веки стали слишком тяжелыми, чтобы следить за мужем, Белль прикрыла глаза, позволяя его голосу убаюкать себя. Слова ее мало интересовали - книжка была глупой, за многообещающим названием скрывалось сплошное авторское самомнение, и она понадеялась, что та окажется легким чтением во время длинного и утомительного путешествия. Нет, именно его голос принес долгожданный покой и полностью захватил ее сознание в свой плен. Мягкие интонации мужа, которые время от времени выдавали его раздражение от особенно глупых фраз автора, заставляли девушку улыбаться в подушку, а как и тот простой факт, что он выразил желание пожертвовать своим временем, чтобы почитать ей.

Убаюканная его голосом и приятным ощущением его легких движений у нее под боком, Белль могла бы с легкостью задремать, но щекотание на кончике носа заставило вернуться к реальности из тех мест, где звуки отдавали странным эхом. Проморгавшись, она увидела, что ее муж держит перышко. Он фыркнул от смеха и пощекотал кончиком ей щеку. Румпельштильцхен прекратил чтение, захлопнул книгу, придерживая место зажатым между страниц большим пальцем, и улыбнулся жене.

Перышко очертило линию ее губ, после погладило по подбородку, переместилось к уху, а потом обратно на щеку.

Это было странная имитация его прикосновений, но тем не менее его находчивость и улыбка принесли Белль странное удовольствие. Когда в следующий раз Румпельштильцхен мазнул перышком по ее губам, она легонько поцеловала его, наблюдая, как смягчилась улыбка мужа, и он тоже поднес перо к своим губам и тоже поцеловал. Его глаза говорили все те слова, которые он был не в состоянии произнести. Белль очень надеялась, что она отвечает ему тем же.

\- Спасибо, - невнятно произнесла она, уже пребывая на грани сна... Ее тело расслабилось на мягкой перине, ей было удобно и тепло настолько, насколько не было с того самого момента, как они приехали сюда. - Спасибо тебе.

\- Сладких снов, сокровище.

Последний раз пройдясь по ее щеке, перышко исчезло.

Румпельштильцхен не покидал ее до тех пор, пока жена окончательно не погрузилась в глубокий сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели наши титаны: kceniya, Laikin394  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит, Selena2011


	54. Год и один день

Старая няня всегда говорила Белль, что самое лучшее лекарство - это сон. В такое ясное и солнечное утро, как сейчас, Белль не могла бы с этим поспорить, особенно проведя ночь, забывшись крепким сном без сновидений. Она чувствовала себя снова цельной, сильной и впервые за все эти дни способной не залиться слезами при первой малейшей провокации.

Румпельштильцхен нашел себе стул - с ручками-валиками и алым, мягким, как подушка, сиденьем. Этот стул наверняка когда-то стоял в зале советов. Маг сидел за столом, склонившись над листом пергамента, и что-то поспешно писал, погрузившись в работу с головой. Подойдя поближе и заглянув ему через плечо, Белль увидела под пергаментом, на котором он писал, еще несколько листов. Каждый был покрыт его неровным почерком, небольшими графиками, диаграммами, математическими расчетами и странными алхимическими и магическими символами, при виде которых у нее заслезились глаза. Пальцы мага были испачканы в чернилах.

\- Минуточку, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, едва Белль сделала вдох, чтобы поприветствовать его. Девушка захлопнула рот и послушно принялась ждать, когда он закончит переносить свою мысль на пергамент.

Наконец, он отложил перо, собрал все листы в аккуратную стопочку, отодвинул стул и поднялся, повернувшись к ней лицом. Он выглядел истощенным, глаза были почти безумными, и казалось, что груз веков пригибает его к земле.

\- Моя дорогая. Ты хорошо выспалась?

\- Очень хорошо, - весело согласилась Белль, твердо решив, что сегодня не станет дурным настроением добавлять проблем мужу. - А ты? - она указала на стопку пергамента, наблюдая, как он борется с собой, подбирая подходящее выражение лица. Ему не удавалось скрыть усталость, а ей так сильно хотелось помочь ему обрести покой.

\- Я... у тебя бывало так, что во время поисков чего-то ты неожиданно обнаруживала нечто совершенно другое? - Румпельштильцхену ухватился за низкую спинку стула и взглянул на исписанные листы.

Белль не могла разобрать большую часть записей - одни были на старом языке, другие - на общепринятом, но большинство было и вовсе закодировано или сокращено особым способом, ключ к которому знал только Румпельштильцхен.

\- Любая магия имеет свою цену. Даже для фей.

\- Да?

Теряясь в разговоре, касающемся работы внутренних механизмов магии, Белль изобразила вежливую заинтересованность, какую всегда принимала, когда отец долгими часами рассказывал о своих конюшнях.

\- Не важно, - внезапно отмахнулся Румпельштильцхен, словно впервые разглядев ее, как следует. Прежде чем Белль успела опомниться и сообразить, что происходит, он подхватил листы и, подойдя к камину, кинул всю стопку прямо на решетку!

\- Ты же всю ночь над этим работал! - вскрикнула Белль, бросившись к нему, но было уже поздно что-либо спасти - пергамент скрутился и почернел, а в центре взвилось мощное, почти что белое пламя. Спустя несколько секунд остался только пепел и легкое ощущение - нет, скорее привкус - магии в воздухе.

Муж принялся мерить длинными шагами маленькую комнатку, а Белль от греха подальше вернулась на кровать, чтобы он случайно, проходя мимо, не задел ее. В его взволнованных движениях не было ни гнева, ни раздражения - он лишь давал выход энергии и напряжению, вызванным его решимостью, магией и интеллектом. Румпельштильцхен едва сдерживал себя, озаренный своим открытием, но при этом не взрывался восторгами, самодовольством или гордостью. Девушке показалось, что ей едва ли следует быть свидетельницей этого.

Громкий стук Лотты в дверь заставил сердце Белль подпрыгнуть и забиться где-то в районе горла. Нельзя впускать служанку в комнату, не сейчас, когда ее муж находится в таком настроении. Когда тот был сдержан, хандрил, огрызался или даже пребывал в эйфории от собственной жестокости, Лотта была в полной безопасности рядом с ним - Белль ни капли не сомневалась в этом. Но когда он такой...

Румпельштильцхен замер, как вкопанный, и пронзил дверь острым, лишенным каких-либо эмоций взглядом, как ястреб, учуявший добычу.

\- Завтрак, - произнесла Белль, стараясь, чтобы ее голос звучал как можно беззаботней. Нет никакого вреда в том, чтобы напомнить мужу о том, что он сам приказал Лотте принести ей обильный завтрак. Она приоткрыла чуть-чуть дверь, улыбнувшись Лотте, и потянулась за подносом, который та держала в руках.

\- Спасибо, - фальшивое веселье в ее голосе прозвучало почти истерично. Лотта сузила глаза и попыталась заглянуть в комнату. - Увидимся позже, Лотта. Спасибо.

Благодарная горничной за то, что та предпочла больше не спорить и не задавать лишних вопросов, Белль захлопнула дверь, толкнув ее ногой, и понесла поднос к туалетному столику. На том было несколько тарелок с горячими колбасками, яйцами пашот, тостами, а в глубокой мисочке обнаружилась каша, щедро политая сливками с медом.

\- Давай, съешь что-нибудь, - принялась настаивать Белль, чувствуя вину за то, что просит об этом не ради самого Румпельштильцхена, а ради себя самой. Еда, сон, шутки и ухаживания за ней - все это делало его человеком. Когда он воздерживался от этих вещей, оказывался захвачен водоворотом своего могущества, то забывал, что значит быть им. Он взял ее в жены, чтобы она напоминала ему, как быть человеком, отцом, который так самозабвенно любил своего Белфайра. И она это будет делать. - Наш повар никогда не кладет мед в кашу. Наверное, это прислано от повара самого короля.

И снова возникло ощущение, что ее муж вернулся откуда-то издалека, приложив для этого немалое усилие воли. Румпельштильцхен медленно приблизился. Белль, не желая принимать отказ, протянула ему миску с кашей и ложку. Она внутренне дрожала, осознавая, какой сейчас обладает властью.

Румпельштильцхен взял кашу и серебряную ложку из ее рук и тяжело опустился на кровать. Он выглядел очень усталым, встревоженным и задумчивым.

\- Все эти расчеты, - начала девушка, накладывая себе на тарелку несколько кусочков колбасы и яйцо, - должно быть, отняли у тебя долгие часы. Зачем ты сжег их?

Он удивленно посмотрел на жену, словно забыл, что сделал несколько минут назад, а затем моргнул, выпрямился и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Нельзя позволить, чтобы кто-либо прочел мои записи. Узнал то, что знаю я.

\- Хм, - в его объяснениях было куда больше смысла, чем рассчитывала Белль, и это каким-то образом подействовало на нее успокаивающе. - Но ты все еще не знаешь, как снять с меня эти чары? 

\- Я... знаю, что действие магии исчезнет само, - сказал он, зачерпывая мед и сливки и выводя замысловатые узоры на поверхности каши, - спустя год и один день.

Белль чуть не подавилась кусочкам тоста.

\- Целый год!

\- Год и один день, - мрачно уточнил маг. - У магии фей есть свои правила. Могло быть и хуже, - произнес он. С каждым словом его голос становился все напряженнее. - Семь лет. Тринадцать. Сто.

\- Сто...

\- Не бойся, - Румпельштильцхен принялся перемешивать кашу со сливками и медом, зачерпывая с краев на середину тарелки. - Теперь, когда я понял, в чем дело, разобрался в структуре этой магии, я могу подобрать контрзаклятье. Нужно лишь вычислить правильное количество моей магии, чтобы нейтрализовать эту, понимаешь? Но... - ложка замерла в воздухе, – нейтрализовать безопасно. В этом-то и проблема.

\- Понимаю, - Белль все никак не могла избавиться от мысли о том, что для того, чтобы прикоснуться к мужу, придется ждать целый год. Поцеловать его в щеку, лечь с ним в постель, положив голову к нему на плечо. Год.

\- Если эта магия была направлена на то, чтобы освободить мой разум от твоего заклятья, то может, как раз это и сработает? - спросила она, прекрасно понимая, что он уже наверняка подумал об этом и отказался от попытки. - Я не против, чтобы ты околдовал меня еще больше.

Его губы растянулись почти в улыбке, и Румпельштильцхен встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Я определенно мог бы поразвлечься таким образом, - произнес он голосом, который Белль про себя называла голосом искусителя - игривым, глубоким, многообещающим, - но такая магия оставляет раны, которые не заживают. Это самая темная из всех видов магии - отнять у человека его волю, - Румпельштильцхен принялся мешать ложкой у себя в тарелке. - Даже фея постеснялась бы подозревать меня в этом. Они... отлично знают мои методы, - его улыбка стала жестокой, - ведь я беру пример с них самих.

В итоге Румпельштильцхен все-таки поднес ложку ко рту, но только для того, чтобы облизать ее - сначала изнутри, а потом снаружи - медленными, размеренными движениями языка. Он чуть скривился и проглотил то немногое, что взял в рот.

\- А ты не можешь превратить меня в лягушку? - Белль заколебалась, обдумывая эту идею, вилка с кусочком колбасы застыла у нее в руке. Она вспомнила своего юного ухажера Шафера, который подарил ей лягушку, пока их отцы смотрели в другую сторону и не видели этого. - Мне очень нравятся лягушки.

\- И в итоге прожить жизнь с женой, которая вечно будет пытаться ловить языком мух?

\- Я имею в виду, потом меня превратить обратно, конечно же, - рассмеялась Белль, но на лице Румпельштильцхена все равно застыло явное неодобрение.

\- Я тоже. 

\- Ох, - скорчив гримасу, Белль вернулась к своему завтраку. Спустя некоторое время Румпельштильцхен поставил миску с нетронутой кашей рядом с подносом и снова отошел к своему рабочему столу. Хотя она совсем не была против того, чтобы побыть лягушкой, но мысль о том, что потом будет помнить этот опыт, ее испугала, поэтому, чтобы закончить завтрак, ей пришлось мысленно встряхнуться.

Румпельштильцхен, похоже, вообще перестал ее замечать после этого. Он начал выстраивать множество маленьких стеклянных емкостей в ряды, но в основном большую часть времени провел, сидя в украденном у члена совета кресле, погруженный в глубокие раздумья. Белль была рада этому, потому что все равно были вещи, которые она не хотела делать, находясь с ним в одной комнате, и определенно не могла бы делать под его пристальным взглядом. Как же она соскучилась по своей ванной комнате, которая осталась дома, по невероятной легкости, с которой от простого прикосновения у нее появлялась горячая вода. Конечно, она не сможет позволить себе эти маленькие удовольствия до тех пор, пока она не избавится от этой дурацкой магии - не говоря уже о том, что Румпельштильцхен вряд ли осмелится пустить ее в свой замок в таком отравленном состоянии. 

Сможет ли она остаться здесь, в доме отца? Само собой, он ей разрешит, но будет ли этому рад? Скорей всего, нет, если вместе с ней останется и Румпельштильцхен, который будет забирать для своей секретной работы все, что ему приглянется. Румпельштильцхен, вероятно, будет в состоянии решить эту проблему гораздо быстрее, если вернется домой без нее, но Белль почувствовала, как нестерпимо больно сжалось сердце, когда это пришло ей в голову. Что бы еще ни случилось, она не хотела оказаться в разлуке со своим мужем.

Тогда, по логике, это означало разлуку с отцом, отчего она снова почувствовала себя предательницей. Белль понимала, что никогда не сможет смириться с этим. Не до конца. Отец нуждался в ней, в ее силах рядом с ним, но теперь она принадлежала Румпельштильцхену. Не то, чтобы ее альтернативой было бы остаться с сэром Моррисом в качестве деловитой и довольной жизнью старой девы. Альтернативой стал бы Гастон и его семья, что казалось ей еще более ужасной перспективой с каждой новой мелочью, которую она узнавала об этом семействе. Она могла бы быть ближе к отцу, став женой Гастона, который скорей всего позволил бы ей проводить много времени здесь, как только они зачали бы ребенка, но ей все равно пришлось бы разрываться на два дома.

Этим утром выбор был легче. Ее муж был занят, склонив голову над аккуратными рядами емкостей. В центр каждой, как заметила девушка, он выдавил из своего проколотого пальца по капле крови.

\- Я схожу посмотрю, не занят ли папа, - громко сказала она, подбирая волосы и подвязав их лентой. Она выбрала одну из новых - зеленую - со смешанными чувствами стыда и удовольствия, предугадывая, что этой ночью Румпельштильцхен может ее стащить для себя. - Я не буду покидать пределы города, - добавила Белль, когда он поднял на нее взгляд. Она не забыла, каким он был несчастным оттого, что не мог проследить ее передвижения с помощью магии и защитить. - Пожалуйста, будь поласковей с Лоттой, когда она вернется. Позволь ей делать свою работу.

\- Как пожелаешь, моя дорогая.

Повисло неловкое молчание - там, где должен был последовать поцелуй на прощание, пусть даже легкие прикосновение к щеке, но в любом случае - момент их близости. У Белль поникли плечи.

\- Я могу прикоснуться к твоим волосам? - спросила она без особой надежды. Она была уверена, что волшебство находилось даже в его волосах. Она видела, как они изменялись вместе с его телом, когда он был болен.

\- Лучше не надо, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и вдруг улыбнулся. - Но я уверен, ты можешь придумать что-нибудь интересное, что можно сделать с этим перышком.

Белль залилась румянцем и вышла из комнаты.

К ее разочарованию, отец уже присутствовал на собрании короля в зале советов. Белль услышала это от одного из солдат, охраняющих комнату - в этот раз, подданных принца, вытянувшихся по струнке. Людям Гастона, само собой, уже не могли доверять. По крайней мере, не принц, который, говорят, воспитал такую преданность в сердцах своих солдат, что они были готовы умереть за него или короля Джорджа - и пошли бы на смерть с радостью. Подданные Гастона были верны ему, но так как герцог прогневил королевскую семью, а Гастон опозорил себя, за ними следовало пристально наблюдать.

Ничего не добившись, Белль вышла из замка. Сегодня было значительно легче не замечать страх во взглядах окружающих. Может быть, потому, что их было меньше - Румпельштильцхен находился в городе, который сам же спас от огров, уже несколько дней, и не проклинал каждого, кто встречался на его пути. Людям хотелось быть уверенными в завтрашнем дне - Белль поняла это, увидев, как изменился город из-за войны. Огров боялись, но, возможно, еще больше люди страшились перемен. Как только осада города была снята, ее место занял новый порядок жизни, возрожденная уверенность и новые цели. Новые вызовы судьбы. Вместо того, чтобы замереть в ожидании худшего, жизнь продолжалась вопреки всему.

Если люди свыклись с ограми у их порога, наверняка они могли бы привыкнуть к тому, что их "принцесса" была женой Румельштильцхена?

На солнечной стороне площади были поставлены несколько торговых палаток. Белль почувствовала радость, увидев на прилавке свежую рыбу и прочие морепродукты, очевидно, утренний улов. Она так скучала по этому всему - рыбаков забрали на войну, а позже, путешествовать по дороге к морю стало слишком опасно. Их городок не был зависимым от моря - ее отец сделал все возможное, чтобы ни один город не зависел лишь от одного источника дохода - но близость к берегу, заливу, скалистым берегам и пляжам, над которыми парили чайки, означала, что никто по-настоящему не голодал, даже бедняки. У людей всегда была еда, удобрения для полей, а корабли издалека заходили в гавань, чтобы обменять свой товар на сукно и монеты.

На улицах на Белль обращали меньше внимания, чем на территории замка. Люди были заняты собственной жизнью и делами. Конечно, во время визитов королевского двора, город полнился слухами, но Белль надеялась, что рассказы о ее муже и случае на балу стали вчерашней новостью.

Петляя по улицам, девушка неосознанно подошла к кузнице. Когда-то это здание было неотделимой частью замка, а теперь же стояло скрытым в сердце поселка, который вырос вокруг него. Часть строения была сложена из старого камня, как сам замок и его стены, хотя сам дом владельца, деревянная двухэтажная надстройка над зданием кузницы, ремонтировался разными подручными материалами, в пределах доступных средств.

Сколько она себя помнила, Белль обожала наблюдать, как работал кузнец Димитрий. Со времен войны, в которой он потерял руку - говорили, благодаря острым зубам огра - его старший сын работал на наковальне. Димитрий же заказывал железо, давал советы и направлял работы, успокаивал лошадей, общался с людьми, которым требовались его услуги, и оставался душой их городка.

На сердце Белль потеплело, когда старший сын кузнеца поднял молот в приветственном жесте, заметив приближающуюся девушку. Димитрия не было видно, но остальные его сыновья были заняты возле наковальни, а из-за здания доносился смех и визг троих младших детей. Вспомнив, как сама она когда-то играла здесь, Белль улыбнулась, подошла к двери деревянного дома и постучала.

Доброта и поддержка Елены были настоящим утешением для девушки в день ее свадьбы. Белль почувствовала себя виноватой за то, что ни разу не написала женщине, следовало отправить хотя бы записку с благодарностью, но, во всяком случае, теперь она могла это исправить. Из всех ее знакомых, Елена была наиболее уравновешенной. Если кто-то и был бы рад видеть девушку, то только она.

И все же, Белль чувствовала смутную тревогу, ожидая, пока кто-то ответит на ее стук - что если ее, жену Румпельштильцхена, больше не примут в этом доме?

Дверь распахнулась, и Белль увидела незнакомую девушку своих лет. От неожиданности красавица сделала шаг назад. Госпожа Елена подошла к двери до того, как кто-либо из девушек успел молвить хоть слово, и улыбнулась Белль поверх плеча незнакомки.

\- Доброе утро, принцесса, - поприветствовала она и подтолкнула девушку. - Беги домой, пока отец тебя не хватился, - сказала она, и Белль наблюдала за тем, как темноволосая девушка прошла мимо кузни, бросив несчастный, полный томления взгляд на старшего сына. - Это Мари. Она и Симеон влюблены друг в друга. Вы зайдете, леди Белль? Только здесь сквозняк.

\- Доброе утро, госпожа Елена, - опомнилась Белль, оторвав взгляд от удалявшейся девушки, и зашла в дом. - Мари и Симеон не похожи на счастливых влюбленных,- сказала она, закрывая за собой дверь. - Они поругались?

\- Нет, им придется ждать еще год до свадьбы, - весело пояснила Елена и пригласила Белль пройти в крошечную гостиную с очагом и ярдами домотканого кружева, покрывавшего все столы и спинки стульев. Когда Белль была маленькой, эта комната всегда приводила ее в восторг - она часами просиживала у окна, наблюдая, как Елена своими рукам плетет кружево. - Отец Мари не желает слышать ничего другого, и я рада этому. Терпение - это добродетель, которая сослужит хорошую службу любой паре, которая начинает свою совместную жизнь, а?

\- Да, - Белль согласилась, находясь в смятении от такого неожиданно теплого приема. Елена всегда казалась Белль матерью-наседкой. У неё было девять своих детей. Но в доме всегда находилось место для раненых или потерявшихся. Она всегда, по-своему, была добра к Белль, что, казалось, не изменилось и теперь, когда та вышла замуж.

Все вокруг поменялось, поэтому так странно было обнаружить хоть что-то, что осталось прежним.

Елена несла чайник с розово-ромашковым чаем, прогоняя детей, которые встречались по пути на кухню, прочь из дому. Белль присела за стол возле окна, изучая отрез кружева, над которым сейчас работала Елена, в который раз завороженная множеством катушек и ярких булавок со стеклянными головками. Узорный отрез в форме веера был разложен на алой вельветовой подушке - полоска белоснежного кружева шириной с ладошку Белль.

\- Это для вашего Гастона, - сказала Елена, поставив заварочный чайник и две фарфоровые чашечки на стол рядом с незаконченным кружевом. - У него должен родиться братик, как он мне сказал, и это будет подарком герцогине, чтобы расшить платьица для ребенка, - продолжая улыбаться, Елена присела напротив Белль. - Как вам нравится быть новобрачной, миледи?

\- О, я... - ошеломленная упоминанием Гастона, Белль прочистила горло, собираясь с мыслями, прежде чем ответить. - Очень нравится, - призналась она, наблюдая за расширяющейся улыбкой Елены. - Как вы думаете, меня заколдовали для этого?

\- Если даже и так, я не вижу разницы с тем, какой вы были прежде, - рассмеялась женщина. - Я слышала, вы рассказали Его Величеству, что к чему.

Ее щеки покраснели второй раз за этот час. Белль закусила губу. Она сказала очень мало королю Георгу, но тем не менее, её муж обращался к нему без всякого уважения.

\- А что еще вы слышали, госпожа Елена? - спросила она, принимая чашку золотистого чая.

\- Что сэр Гастон находится не в том положении, чтобы заплатить мне за работу до захода солнца, - печально ответила Елена. - Он оскорбил вас и сегодня предстанет перед королем.

\- Сегодня? - о, боги! - Я уверена, король не станет проявлять... дипломатию. Так же, как и не стал проявлять ее, когда решался вопрос о моем замужестве.

\- Я уверена, так и будет, - согласилась Елена. - А что сделает ваш муж?

\- Я не знаю, - Белль спрятала смущение за чашкой чая и обожгла язык. - Надеюсь, ничего.

\- Вы не пострадали от пыли, которую тот человек бросил в вас? - она опять была наседкой. Доброй, щедрой и готовой к размышлениям. Белль улыбнулась.

\- Не думаю. Трудно быть уверенной, когда дело касается магии.

Можно ли посчитать за вред то, что страстные супруги должны находиться на расстоянии друг от друга? Белль была уверена, что да, но было похоже, что госпожа Елена имела в виду не это. 

\- Спасибо, - вдруг сказала она. – За то, что помогли мне перед свадьбой... за ваши слова. Они... они мне очень помогли, - она вспомнила узел любовника и атласный шнурок, который Румпельштильцхен никогда не выпускал из рук.

\- Я очень рада, принцесса, - тепло ответила ей Елена. - У вас есть новости?

Белль потребовалась минута, чтобы понять вопрос хозяйки, после чего она взволнованно опустила глаза в чашку. Когда об этом спрашивал отец, когда спрашивала Лотта, в их голосах был страх того, что они услышат "да" в ответ. Госпожа Елена спрашивала об этом, как женщина, которая беременела каждый раз, едва оторвав предыдущего ребенка от груди - для которой материнство было таким же скорым и естественным делом, как первый крик ребенка.

\- Никаких новостей, - застенчиво сказала Белль. Она вдруг поймала себя на том, что крутит в руках чашку, так же, как делает ее муж, когда ему не по себе. - Как... как я узнаю? Просто... никто никогда не рассказывал мне такие вещи. Не все мелочи, которые вкладывают во все это, имеют смысл.

\- Врачи, гувернантки и горничные не могут заменить матери, - вздохнула Елена. - Я надеялась на это. Хотя должна признать, тяжело представить вашу дорогую мамочку, покойся с миром ее дух, говорящую о таких вещах.

\- Полагаю, нет, - Белль улыбнулась. Елена была права. В туманных воспоминаниях Белль, ее мама всегда говорила очень мало.

\- Вы узнаете, когда у вас в назначенное время не будет идти кровь, - сказала Елена и напугала Белль своей прямотой. - Но это не точно. Другие вещи тоже могут вызвать задержку, или у вас ее не будет вовсе. Если возникнет подозрение, подсчитывайте дни с того раза, как прошлый раз была кровь, а также с того раза, как вы были со своим мужем. Через три луны, если появятся другие признаки, все сомнения отпадут.

\- Другие признаки? - Белль слышала многое, но не была уверена, правда ли это. - Тошнота, - осторожно спросила она, - и движение внутри?

\- Возможно, небольшое трепетание, а, может, и нет. А вот тошнота - скорей всего. Не всегда по утрам, что бы тебе ни говорили. Появятся другие ощущения в груди, и даже если ты не заметишь, то муж это точно не пропустит, - от смешка Елены Белль заалела, как маков цвет. Да, подумалось ей, Румпельштильцхен уж точно заметит малейшую перемену в этом месте.

\- Первые несколько месяцев я чувствовала себя смертельно уставшей, кроме последних двух раз, а еще иногда очень сильно болела голова. Вы выглядите такой испуганной, принцесса. Не стоит.

\- Это звучит, как тяжкое испытание, - вздохнула Белль, - все это, а потом еще и роды. Почему все это так трудно?

\- Большинство вещей, которые стоят того, всегда даются очень трудно, - весело ответила Елена. - Роды становятся проще после четвертых. Или это были третьи? - она надула щеки. - Кричите и проклинайте мужа, пока ребенок не родится, а потом это одно удовольствие, леди Белль. Поверьте мне.

Онемевшая от ужаса, Белль кивнула и снова поднесла чашку к губам. Она чувствовала, что надо о многом расспросить женщину, пока есть такая возможность, но ее щеки уже пылали от стыда, и вопросы все никак не хотели обретать форму слов. То же самое было во время ее разговоров с Рен, которая наверняка все бы ей рассказала, если бы она только могла набраться смелости и найти слова, чтобы задать вопросы

\- Он хорошо относится к вам там? - в голосе Елены звучала надежда, а в голосах остальных всегда сквозил только страх. Белль была благодарна ей за это. - Димитрий сказал, вы выглядели, как королева, когда приехали.

\- О, да, - Белль начинала подозревать, что краска никогда не сойдет с ее пылающих щек. - Он очень хорошо ко мне относится. Во всем, - она заставила себя это добавить, зная, о чем спрашивает Елена. - Я… мне следовало попросить у вас побольше советов, когда вы предлагали, - добавила она, чуть улыбнувшись и попытавшись скрыть это, спрятавшись за чашкой.

\- Было бы желание, а способ найдется, - хорошее настроение возвращалось к Елене. - Я не думаю, что ему надо искать желание и вдохновение, имея такую жену, как вы.

\- Ох, Елена, - Белль поперхнулась, пытаясь не расхохотаться, шокированная, и, между тем, восхищенная прямолинейностью жены кузнеца. Обсуждая такого ли рода сплетни, чужие жены всегда замолкали, стоило незамужней девице присоединиться к их компании? 

\- Не думаю, что ему придется по душе, если я буду говорить об этом.

\- Только если он не так уж и хорош, - широко улыбаясь, обронила Елена. Белль уже смеялась так сильно, что чашку пришлось поставить на стол.

Это правда. Румпельштильцхен получал такое удовольствие, любуясь собой, когда его жена была удовлетворена. Возможно, мужчина и хочет, чтобы его мужская удаль стала общеизвестной, если ненавязчиво распространяться об этом. Тем более, если есть чем похвалиться. Белль внезапно озадачилась вопросом о Димитрии и о том, как все это работало с одноруким парнем. Ей пришлось отвернуться от Елены, чтобы взять себя в руки, когда по щекам потекли слезы. По крайней мере, это не были слезы горя.

\- О, спасибо вам, - через какое-то время смогла выговорить она. Повернувшись обратно, она увидела, что Елена перевернула свою чашку вверх дном. - Спасибо, что рассмешили меня.

\- Судя по вашему виду, вам это не помешало бы, принцесса, - мягко ответила Елена. - После того, что вы сделали для нас, начались нехорошие разговоры. Вы не знали, что все обернется хорошо, но все равно это сделали. Позор всем тем, кто теперь ставит вашу честь под сомнение, я так скажу. Он ваш муж, и любить или презирать его - только ваша привилегия.

\- Да, - сказала Белль, обхватив свою чашку ладонями, и поднесла ее к груди, чтобы согреться. Она все еще вздрагивала после сильного приступа смеха, но чувствовала себя удивительно спокойной. - Да, он мой муж. Как узнать, что это любовь? - спросила она с тоской в голосе. - Это, как в случае с детьми, когда все узнаешь наверняка только намного позже?

Приподняв удивленно брови, Елена начала крутить в пальцах катушку с нитками для кружева.

\- Любовь - это еще не все, что есть в браке, - сказала она спустя долгое время. - Есть еще смех и доверие, узнавание друг друга все лучше с каждым днем. Желание идти на компромиссы, а еще боль и самопожертвование. И все остальное, конечно же, - добавила женщина, с легким намеком на смущение, которого Белль еще ни разу не замечала за ней. От этого она стала казаться моложе, похожей на юную девушку, которой когда-то была.

\- Может, любовь только для историй? Но... - осознав, что внезапно оказалась вовлеченной в разговор, без необходимого количества фактов, чтобы привести твердые аргументы, Белль заколебалась. - Вы же любите Димитрия? А он - вас? - она всегда думала о них, как о паре, в которой оба всегда неотделимы друг от друга, всегда рядом и улыбаются друг другу, как будто лишь они одни понимают, что к чему в мире.

\- О да, - быстро сказала Елена. – Но любовь... может быть, не то же самое, что влюбленность. Истинная любовь, которую воспевают в стихах и песнях. Говорят, что она может разбить любое проклятье, не так ли? Конечно, я его люблю, а он любит меня. Мы не можем жить друг без друга, а прожив так долго вместе, уже и не знаем, как может быть иначе. Но осмелюсь ли я подвергнуть это чувство испытанию? Поцелуем истинной любви? - Елена вылила остатки чая из чайничка в чашки с задумчивым выражением на лице. - Я не знаю, - она улыбнулась, уверенная в своем решении. - Быть вместе - вот, что имеет значение. По-настоящему вместе. И знаете, что еще? - Белль покачала головой, широко распахнув глаза. - Когда Димитрия ранили там, после того как его забрали кузнецом на войну, я проснулась в кровати и уже знала, что произошло. Он был в пятидесяти милях отсюда, но я знала. Как вам такое?

Белль тяжело сглотнула.

\- По мне это звучит как истинная любовь, госпожа Елена, - тихо сказала она. - Надеюсь, и мне тоже так повезет.

\- Удача, конечно, нужна, - подмигнула Елена, - но хорошенько постараться тоже не помешает. Думаю, мне бы пришлось стараться еще больше, если бы мой муж владел магией, - какая-то отрезвляющая мысль внезапно пришла ей в голову, отчего ее обычно улыбчивое лицо нахмурилось, - а, может, и нет, - медленно произнесла она, - немножко магии могло бы пригодиться в спальне, - Белль, которая хотела только сделать глоток, чуть не поперхнулась. - Не то, чтобы новобрачным стоит об этом волноваться, пока, - поправилась Елена, широкая понимающая улыбка снова вернулась на ее лицо.

Белль чуть не подавилась чаем, но все же в этот раз она не покраснела. Она подумала, что могла бы привыкнуть к такому заговорщическому сплетничанию - теплу и ободрению, знанию, что она во всех ее испытаниях и несчастьях не одинока. Заговор жен, подумала она, заговор женщин, когда все мужчины находились на безопасном расстоянии и не могли подслушать. И незамужние девушки тоже.

И тут, наконец, она начала понимать. Как можно понять такие вещи до тех пор, пока не обзаведешься своим собственным мужем? Белль знала, что несколько месяцев назад была бы смущена, испугана и шокирована, услышав подобный разговор. Все эти откровения, шутки, радости и разочарования настоящей жены были слишком сложны для понимания в отличие от того же, как два жаждущих тела соединяются друг с другом, доставляя взаимное наслаждение. Большую часть того, что должна знать новобрачная, она должна была познать сама, вместе со своим мужем. Для большей части из этих вещей сложно было подобрать слова, но при этом все прекрасно можно было выразить одним понимающим взглядом, которым Елена продолжала ее приободрять, и которым, как показалось Белль, она ей тоже отвечала.

\- Я уверена, что Лотта думает, будто я сошла с ума, - призналась она после нескольких минут размышлений над своей чашкой. - Мой отец тоже. Он не очень хорошо себя чувствует, - закончила она в пустоту - просто печальное окончание мысли. - Что бы я ни говорила, ничего не уменьшает его волнений.

\- Прямо как отец Мари, - закатила глаза Елена. - Я уверена, что он думает, будто Симеон набрасывается и насилует его девочку всякий раз, когда она отправляется в город. Как будто бы я позволила такое! Но я каждый раз скучаю по каждому из них, когда они покидают родное гнездо. Тоскую по ним так, как будто мое сердце разорвалось пополам, миледи. Думаю, у вашего отца сердце было бы разбито точно так же, если бы вы уехали с сэром Гастоном - ему просто кажется, что в том случае у него не было бы повода говорить об этом.

\- Ему самому нужна жена, - заявила Белль, уверенная как никогда, - чтобы не быть одному.

\- Что ж, в королевстве осталось полно вдов, - сказала Елена, пожав плечами. - Ему и далеко не надо будет ходить.

\- Думаю, что да, - все казалось таким простым, но Белль-то знала, что хочет видеть своего отца счастливым ради себя самой, по крайней мере, не меньше, чем ради его собственного блага. Ей не хотелось возвращаться в Одстоун с грузом тревог за его здоровье и счастье, она не хотела, чтобы ее собственное счастье было получено за его счет. Она не хотела быть далеко в тот момент, когда в ее коробочке появится письмо, сообщающее о том, что ее отец умер от горя.

Белль еще долго говорила с Еленой, загибая пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что перед уходом успела спросить обо всех оставшихся восьмерых детях. Раздумывая о своем призрачном шансе зачать хоть одного ребенка, Белль вовсе не смогла себя представить матерью девяти отпрысков. Может, их со всех сторон окружает любовь, но как Елена и Димитрий находят время, силы и, главное - возможность побыть наедине хотя бы минуту? Их неослабевающее счастье можно было ставить в пример, но сердечно прощаясь с Еленой, Белль не могла отделаться от мысли, что если у нее и появятся дети, то она очень надеется, что их будет меньше девяти.

Пребывая в глубоких раздумьях, девушка чуть было не врезалась в спину одного из королевских гвардейцев на краю городской площади. Он поспешно отошел вбок, пока она бормотала извинения, и Белль увидела самого короля, который как раз покидал замок в сопровождении принца Джеймса, за которыми под пристальным наблюдением людей принца на почтительном расстоянии следовал Гастон.

Она едва сдержала инстинктивный порыв отшатнуться, спрятавшись в небольшой толпе, собравшейся, чтобы поглазеть на короля. Шаги короля были длинными, рука крепко сжимала рукоять меча, лицо же напоминало грозовую тучу.

Принц заметил в толпе Белль, которая неуверенно стояла позади услужливого стражника. Что-то сказав отцу, он вскинул вверх затянутую в латную перчатку руку, останавливая процессию, а потом подозвал Белль приблизиться. Ей не оставалось ничего другого - по крайней мере, любой другой выбор поставил бы ее отца в сложное положение перед королем - и она подошла послушно к Джеймсу, остановившись в нескольких ярдах от короля и сделав реверанс.

\- Пусть будет здесь, ваше величество, - сказал принц королю, который сверлил Белль тяжелым взглядом несколько секунд, после чего чуть расслабился, по-видимому, удовлетворенный предложением сына.

На площадь начали сходиться другие горожане, в то время как стражники удерживали свободный проход к воротам. Чувствуя на себе взгляды зевак, Белль бросила отчаянный взгляд на принца, который почесал себе нос и... и подмигнул ей, прикрываясь рукой!

Оглянувшись назад, принц посмотрел на Гастона, стражников, придворных и сэра Морриса, а потом кивнул.

\- Добрые люди, - обратился он, его голос прозвучал громко и ясно, хотя он не кричал. Белль услышала, как бормотание людей на площади стихло. - Вы все уже слышали, что сэр Гастон, сын герцога Хьюберта, опозорил свое доброе имя, свою семью и честь, оскорбив дочь нашего возлюбленного сэра Морриса, жену Румпельштильцхена, леди Белль.

На той стороне площади позади королевской процессии Белль увидела, как люди закивали и начали вытягивать шеи, чтобы лучше видеть. Во рту у нее пересохло, теперь она была не в состоянии даже сглотнуть.

\- Сэр Гастон принесет свои извинения перед леди Белль в присутствии вас всех, - провозгласил Джеймс, и согласные кивки переросли в негромкий одобрительный гул.

"Сколькие из них, - подумала Белль, - считали и говорили то же самое, что и Гастон? Думали, что я околдована, называли шлюхой?"

\- Приступайте к делу, - рыкнул король, едва взглянув в сторону Гастона. Принц Джеймс отступил назад, позволяя Гастону приблизиться.

В эти минуты, в гробовой тишине, где отчетливо был слышен стук сапог Гастона по мостовой, Белль больше всего захотела, чтобы ее муж был рядом - чтобы рука Румпельштильцхена держала ее руку, чтобы она могла насладиться роскошью и спрятать лицо у него на плече, затянутом в столь любимый им ужасный шипастый сюртук. Все, что угодно, но только не стоять здесь в одиночестве под всеми этими любопытными взглядами.

Лицо Гастона было мрачным, но не несло тени ненависти или осуждения, которые Белль видела во время танца. Он с трудом сглотнул и взглянул на принца и короля, которые безучастно наблюдали за происходящим. Позади Гастона Белль увидела своего отца, чей взгляд был тверд как камень.

\- Леди Белль, - голос Гастона дрогнул, но он прочистил горло и начал снова, громче, его голос разнесся по площади так, что зеваки могли хорошо все расслышать. - Леди Белль, - он опустился на колено перед ней, и Белль в потрясении уставилась на отца. - За всю ту клевету, что я говорил о вас, за свою роль в последующих событиях, я смиренно молю о вашем прощении, - он снова сглотнул, покрепче схватившись пальцами за согнутое колено, а Белль уставилась на его темноволосую макушку, - я со всей искренностью приношу свои извинения и дабы возместить за содеянное, готов совершить все, что вы сочтете должным назвать.

Теперь все глаза смотрели на нее - отца, короля, придворных и простых людей - но Белль не желала становиться частью этого представления. Просто не станет. Она шагнула к Гастону и наклонилась, протянув ему руки, чтобы заставить подняться. После этого ей пришлось задрать голову вверх, чтобы увидеть его лицо, но она все равно не отступила.

\- Я прощаю тебя, Гастон, - тихонько сказала она, видя, как его щеки вспыхнули от прилившей краски, а в глазах появилось облегчение. - Кого ты защищал во всем этом?

Он задохнулся.

\- Я... не могу сказать, - сказал он точно таким же тихим голосом. - Это гораздо больше, чем клятва. Я не могу, - что-то в его настойчивости убедило Белль, что он не искал себе оправдания, а просто констатировал факт. - Я не могу говорить об этом. Умоляю, Белль, потребуй все, что угодно, только не это.

\- Сэр Гастон, - произнес ледяным тоном принц. - Вы дали слово.

Секрет, о котором никогда нельзя говорить, подумала Белль, наконец оторвав взгляд от лица Гастона и посмотрев на остальных. На лице короля Джорджа застыло неодобрение, Джеймс излучал холодный гнев, отец демонстрировал лишь тревогу - за свою дочь, которую жестоко вытолкнули на сцену, и вероятно, еще его волновала мысль, как может поступить герцог Хьюберт, если решит опротестовать такое обращение со своим сыном.

\- Тебе что-то помешает, если ты попытаешься? - спросила Белль, и Гастон с благодарностью закивал. - Значит, это магия. Если у тебя есть хоть какая-то возможность выбора в этом деле, - спокойно сообщила ему она, - я советую тебе бояться моего мужа намного сильнее того, что связывает тебя.

\- Я попытаюсь, если ты этого требуешь, - обреченно ответил Гастон. Где теперь была его величественная осанка? Его дерзость? Гордость? Он был просто юнцом, едва ли старше самой Белль, и теперь он был унижен. - Пусть это и будет стоит мне жизни, я попытаюсь.

Белль поверила ему. Она подумала о прекрасном кружеве, которое было разложено на подушке у госпожи Елены. Кружево для братика Гастона, которому еще предстоит появиться на свет.

\- Нет, - громко сказала она, отступив на шаг назад. Позади сэра Морриса вдруг появился Румпельштильцхен, застывший с жизнерадостным выражением на лице со сложенными на груди руками. Он послал ей ободряющий кивок. - Сэр Гастон, я требую от вас подарить моему отцу своего самого лучшего скакуна и... - что же еще? Белль тут же услышала недовольное бормотание толпы позади себя. Она не осмеливалась перевести взгляд на короля. - И когда вы женитесь, сделайте свою жену своей королевой.

Гастон ничего не понял. Белль видела это совершенно ясно, но снова подумала о кружеве и о еще нерожденном ребенке, который мог полностью сокрушить всю жизнь Гастона. Она удовлетворенно кивнула, игнорируя недовольные возгласы, которые пронеслись над площадью. Это ей было нанесено оскорбление - она осталась совершенно обнаженной перед всем королевским двором. Она потребует свою цену, и эта цена будет лишь ее собственной.

Склонившись в глубоком поклоне с нахмуренным от замешательства лицом, Гастон ничего не сказал, когда она прошла мимо него. Принц Джеймс тоже сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы она смогла подойти к Румпельштильцхену и отцу и встать между ними, наблюдая за тем, что будет дальше.

\- Да будет так, - рявкнул король. - Сэр Гастон будет сопровождать нас во время визита к своему отцу, герцогу. Мы выступаем на рассвете, - он снова двинулся к воротам нетерпеливым шагом, не оглядываясь.

Принц повернулся к Белль и одарил ее полупоклоном и удивленным взглядом. Румпельштильцен в этот миг выступил вперед и посмотрел Гастона, склонив голову набок. Гастон неуверенно уставился на него в ответ, автоматически потянувшись рукой к рукояти меча.

\- И еще кое-что, - произнес Румпелштильцхен, его голос прозвучал жутко и противно, одновременно демонически и по-детски. Белль заставила себя не закрывать глаза, а ее муж щелкнул пальцами. Рядом с ней сэр Морррис в ужасе задохнулся при виде Гастона, которого окутала неестественная дымка.

Белль ухватила его за руку, чтобы удержать, а Румпельштильцхен, хихикая, танцующим шагом вернулся к ним, пока Гастон махал мечом, пытаясь разогнать вокруг себя отвратительный дым. Когда же тот, наконец, рассеялся, Гастон стоял цел и невредим, но был при этом совершенно голый, комично-угрожающе наставив меч на Румпельштильцхена. Герцогский сын не сразу осознал ситуацию, в которую попал. Когда же это случилось, он беспомощно и отчаянно огляделся, слыша вокруг себя только громкий смех толпы. Белль не засмеялась, как и ее отец. И принц Джеймс, который страдальчески нахмурился и метнул в сторону Румпельштильцхена мрачный взгляд. 

\- А теперь прочь отсюда, - Румпельштильцхен махнул Гастону в сторону ушедшего короля, а смех вокруг превратился в оглушительный хохот. Белль наконец вспомнила о скромности и отвернулась, чувствуя подкатывающую тошноту и сжимая обеими руками ладонь отца. - Убирайся.

Высоко вскинув голову и сжимая в руке меч, Гастон зашагал вперед. Он уже почти был на другом конце площади, когда один из людей принца подбежал к нему и накинул на его широкие плечи свой плащ. От этого смех стал еще громче.

Над всем этом гулом взвилась отвратительная высокая нотка, которая навеки будет преследовать ее в кошмарах - пронзительное визгливое хихиканье Румпельштильцхена, которое острым ножом резануло по сердцу Белль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Rasswetta, Laikin394, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy, Eligor  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит, Selena2011


	55. Достаточное количество магии

\- Герцог нас уничтожит, - сэр Моррис упал в кресло с таким видом, будто ему даже дышать было больно. Вокруг него в кабинете толпились люди с посеревшими лицами. Большей частью это были члены совета, но Белль узнала и других, среди которых находился и кузнец Димитрий. Люди, которые говорили от лица всего города, разделявшие страхи отца настолько, что проследовали за ним даже сюда. - Король мог бы его урезонить, но только не после такого!

Белль ухватилась за отцовское плечо и взглянула на своего мужа. Румпельштильцхен тоже пришел с ними и сейчас стоял в тени, облокотившись о дверь. Он был настолько неподвижен, что многие, кто вошел после него, попросту его не заметили.

\- Тебе нужно принять лекарство, папа, - сказала Белль, но он отмахнулся от нее, когда она попыталась добраться до мешочка за его поясом.

\- Ты хотя бы понимаешь, что сделал твой муж? Герцог Хьюберт не оставит это без ответа!

\- Он ничего не будет делать, - Румпельштильцхен произнес это едва слышно, но его голос заставил всех застыть, и все взгляды устремились к нему. - Вы, что же, думаете, что люди моей жены могут находиться под угрозой и никак не быть защищенными от этого? - он взмахнул руками и бросил на всех косой взгляд.

\- Если Герцог Хьюберт пойдет против Короля... - сэр Моррис неуверенно поднялся, и Белль схватила его за руку, видя, как тот пошатнулся.

\- Папа, пожалуйста. Пусть этот вопрос будет поднят на Совете. Отдохни немного, - немая мольба Белль к присутствующим в комнате принесла свои плоды - некоторые согласно кивнули, хотя напряжение и тревога не покидали их лиц. - Нам нужно, чтобы ты был сильным и здоровым, - с облегчением продолжила она, когда отец позволил усадить себя назад в кресло и потянулся за лекарством. - Пожалуйста, - обратилась она ко всем собравшимся, - позвольте моему отцу отдохнуть.

Пока Белль наливала в чашку воду для отца, люди покинули комнату, но Румпельштильцхен остался. Она прекрасно понимала их страхи, но все же слова принца ее убедили. Кто бы на самом деле не был отцом Гастона, Хьюберт не любил его и не желал его защищать. Честь семьи, может, и стоит защищать тоже, но это должно происходить при помощи тщательно продуманных писем, а не бездумных угроз или нападок из мести.

\- Король очень осторожно обошелся с Гастоном, - сказал отец, все еще пытаясь отдышаться после приема лекарства. - Он точно так же мог управиться с герцогом. Зачем ты вмешался?!

Опасаясь за своих людей, заметила Белль, сэр Моррис совершенно потерял всякий страх перед Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Он оскорбил мою жену, - ядовито ответил Румпельштильцхен. - У леди своя цена, у меня - своя. Теперь мальчишка нам ничего не должен, и у меня нет необходимости его ловить и вырывать все еще бьющееся сердце из его груди голыми руками, - он пожал плечами, преувеличенно изображая невинность на своем лице, которая на деле смотрелось как уродливая и самонадеянная гримаса. - Никаких лишних усилий. Сплошные преимущества, как мне видится.

\- Для тебя все это просто игра?

\- Вряд ли, - Румпельштильцхенр отлепился от стены и подошел к столу, уставившись немигающим взглядом на отца Белль. - Но я всегда ставлю себе за цель оказаться в победителях. Герцог Хьюберт не пойдет против меня.

Белль почувствовала, как плечи отца чуть расслабились под ее ладонями. Лекарство начало работать - краска уже вновь окрасила его щеки, и дыхание стало легче.

\- Румпельштильцхен нам не враг, - сказала она, отступив от кресла. - Он - мой муж, человек, который спас нас всех. И какую он получил за это благодарность?

\- Благодарность! - Моррис с силой пристукнул ладонями по крышке стола, заставив все предметы на нем подпрыгнуть. - Ты была его ценой, Белль!

\- А теперь я его жена, - горячо возразила она. - И если он говорит, что мои люди в безопасности, значит, они в безопасности. Это намного больше, чем мы заслужили, после всего, что здесь творилось. Мне стыдно, папа. Стыдно за то, что здесь случилось от моего имени, - Белль увидела, что отец сделал вдох, чтобы что-то сказать, но она была слишком рассержена, чтобы заставить себя остановиться. - Вы боитесь его силы, но в то же время выказываете ему уважения меньше, чем нищему побирушке на улице. А он мой муж. Я больше не хочу слушать лжи о том, что случилось. Румпельштильцхен назвал свою цену за наше спасение от огров. Я стала его женой по собственной воле. А что до всего остального, - она развела руками, как будто в раздражении пыталась охватить все королевство, - в этом нет ни его вины, ни моей. Посмотри на тех, кто виновен во всех этих проблемах, папа, - им было все равно, что случится, если мой муж рассердится на наших людей. И если нам здесь не рады, тогда мы уедем. 

Голос, к ее досаде, на последнем слове дрогнул, но по крайней мере она точно знала, что ее слышат. Белль увидела, как ее отец и ее муж уставились друг на друга, одинаково потрясенные взрывом ее эмоций. На лице Румпельштильцхена застыло выражение вежливого вызова, чувства сэра Морриса представляли собой смесь гнева, стыда и замешательства.

\- Все еще считаете ее околдованной? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен. - Или понимаете, что ваша дочь говорит от всего сердца?

\- От сердца, - нехотя признался Моррис. Медленно, все еще слабый после приступа, он встал на ноги. Белль сжала кулаки, чтобы удержаться и не потянуться к нему, поддержать и успокоить. Она не сможет вечно быть здесь, чтобы это делать. Не теперь. - И в ее словах слишком много правды.

\- Пожалуй, - Румпельштильцхен встретился с Белль взглядом, - пожалуй, правду лучше всего озвучивать в кругу семьи. 

В первый раз после случившегося сегодня на площади, она видела, что муж уже не был таким самоуверенным.

\- Я не буду искать ссоры там, где можно заключить мир, ради нее.

Сэр Моррис сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Я тоже, - он еще раз сглотнул и бросил нервный взгляд на Белль. - Когда подавалась апелляция королю, мы не желали ничего плохого. Мы хотели вернуть нашу Белль, а вам компенсировать неудобства чем-либо другим.

\- Вам всем следует запомнить, что ваша дочь для меня представляет намного большую ценность, чем любая вещь, которую вы когда-либо сможете мне предложить, - заметил Румпельштильцхен, склонив голову. - Или вы вообразили себе, что она для меня - пустое место? 

Моррис ничего не ответил, и лицо Румпельштильцхена озарило понимание.

\- Ах, вот оно что.

\- Папа...

\- Я не позволю тебе уехать в гневе, - повернулся к девушке отец. - Гастону хватило мужества извиниться за свою роль во всем этом, и я поступлю точно так же. Прости, Белль.

На глаза Белль навернулись слезы, а кричащее от боли сердце готово было взорваться от любви и облегчения. После этого Моррис посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена.

\- И если я обошелся несправедливо с вами, то также прошу за это прощения.

Без всякого намека на сарказм, но крепко сжав рот, Румпельштильцхен кивнул и повернулся к выходу.

\- Как... как вы собираетесь поступить с пленником? - осторожно спросил его сэр Моррис.

\- О! - Румпельштильцхен оглянулся через плечо и неопределенно махнул рукой. - Я еще раз с ним поговорю, очень скоро. Сегодня вечером. Может, вы будете столь любезны и передадите ему об этом через стражника? - перед тем, как открыть дверь, он поймал взгляд Белль, но она не смогла понять его настроение. - Моя дорогая.

Она молча ответила ему кивком, проводив взглядом. Выходя, он тихо прикрыл за собой дверь.

Белль почувствовала себя так, как будто смогла выжить в кровопролитной битве. Обычный обмен словами полностью истощил ее силы.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы уехали? - она постаралась чтобы ее голос не звучал, как у обиженного ребенка.

\- Конечно нет! Боги, Белль, все так запуталось. Он накажет нас? - сэр Моррис обмяк в кресле, крепко ухватившись за ручки.

\- Я так не думаю, - Белль вздрогнула, припомнив резкие перемены в настроении мужа: сначала его ликование от унижения Гастона, потом деловитый негромкий тон в разговоре с ее отцом. – Но я боюсь за жизни тех, кто в ответе за случившееся. Я надеюсь, что клерикал не скажет ничего. Или не сможет сказать, как Гастон.

\- Ты поверила в это?

Сэр Моррис потер лицо ладонью и принялся поправлять лежавшие на столе вещи, которые съехали со своих мест после того, как он в сердцах стукнул рукой по столу.

\- Да. Принц Джеймс верит, что он чего-то боится, но не нас. И не Румпельштильцхена. Я верю Гастону.

Белль полуприсела-полуоблокотилась о стол слева от отца и попыталась как следует разобраться в случившемся. Она не могла понять, что чувствует, не говоря уже о том, чтобы навести порядок в мыслях. Отец беспомощно уставился на бумаги перед собой. Такое выражение на его лице она видела всего лишь раз - в последний день войны.

\- Знаешь, - застенчиво начала девушка, - когда ты заболел, и появился врач, Румпельштильцхен тоже знал, какого рода лекарство тебе нужно принять. Он пошел и принес очень большое количество, на случай, если потребуется. Я думаю, для этого ему пришлось вернуться до... - она сглотнула, потому что в горле внезапно что-то сжалось, когда она услышала свои собственные слова. И когда это она начала думать о Темном Замке, как о своем доме? - Вернуться назад в Замок. Потому что не хотел излишне меня волновать.

Отец кивнул, однако его лицо все еще отражало внутреннюю борьбу, свидетелем которой стала Белль.

\- Он забрал тебя у нас, моя девочка, - произнес он дрожащим голосом, - он забрал тебя и позволил нам думать, что он... использует тебя и... смеется над тобой в своей издевательской манере... - сэр Моррис прикрыл рукой глаза, чуть повернувшись к дочери.

Она не вынесет этого! Только не слезы отца, но... она должна. Румпельштильцхен был прав - истину нельзя замалчивать, или этого будет уже не исправить.

\- Это был мой выбор, - твердо, но тихо произнесла Белль. - Единственный выбор, который я сделала сама и который имел значимую роль в моей судьбе. 

Какой бы девушке позволили выбрать человека, за которого выйти замуж? Какой еще девушке не придется винить собственного отца, если брак превратится в пытку?

\- Я сделала свой выбор, папа. И если в нем живет монстр, то у этого монстра есть сердце, и я надеюсь, что когда-нибудь он сможет полюбить меня.

\- Я очень надеюсь на это, - прошептал ее отец, прилагая ощутимые усилия для того, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Ей так хотелось утешить его, сжать его плечо, девушка остановила себя - еще осталось между ними то, о чем следует сказать, но что Белль так боялась озвучить. С другой стороны, чего ей бояться? Она больше не была невинной девушкой, и отец знал это. Его страхи - те, что Румпельштильцхен посеял в нем - должны быть куда страшнее любой правды. Куда страшнее ее собственных опасений потерять себя в качестве дочери, получив новый статус жены.

\- Он нежен со мной, - сказала Белль, стараясь говорить столь же ясно и беспечно, как это получалось у госпожи Елены. Но у нее не получалось. Все ее нутро восставало против того, чтобы рассказать что-то о тех личных и интимных моментах, которые происходили между ней и Румпельштильцхеном. - Он ни разу не причинил мне какого-либо вреда. Горожане рассказали мне, что в нашем городе, где он правит, существует нерушимое правило - мужчина не имеет право поднять руку на свою жену. Это закон Румпельштильцхена. И я надеюсь, что так оно и есть. Он никогда не причинял мне боли.

\- О, Белль... - сэр Моррис накрыл руку дочери своей и постарался встретиться с ней взглядом. Глаза его были подернуты дымкой слез. - Слава всем Богам, что он не оказался...

\- Чудовищем? - воистину, облегчение родного отца стоило того, что ей пришлось поделиться с ним самыми дорогими и личными воспоминаниями. Может, ему проще считать свою дочь распутной, чем представлять, что ее безжалостно используют? 

\- Зри в корень, - сказала она. – Ведь это так ты сам всегда учил меня. И я стараюсь поступать именно так. Я его жена, а не игрушка или развлечение, и очень рада этому.

Кивнув и похлопав дочь по руке, отец вновь постарался взглянуть на нее. Белль наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, послав ту самую проказливую улыбку, которой он всегда награждал ее саму, когда она обиженно дулась в детстве. Она не выпрямлялась до тех пор, пока он не встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Я заволновался, когда ты написала, что выполняешь работу по дому, - признался он, словно сознавался в большом проступке. - Почему у него нет слуг, которые могли бы прислуживать тебе?

\- Они ему не нужны, - рассудительно заметила Белль. Она припомнила собственное удивление в первое утро, когда Румпельштильцхен привез ее в замок, обнаружив, что они были там совершенно одни. - Я делала все это, потому что... ну... потому что просто могла сделать это! И я собираюсь научиться вкусно готовить, - сказала она, понимая, что ею двигало скорее упрямство, нежели желание заботиться о ком-то. - Возможно, я освою и другие премудрости домашнего хозяйства, когда разберусь с этими. Я просто хочу быть при деле. Он владеет такой огромной библиотекой, которую тебе сложно будет даже представить, - продолжила она и увидела мимолетную улыбку на хмуром лице отца. - Тысячи и тысячи книг!

\- Ему следует надежно спрятать ключ от этого сокровища, - произнес сэр Моррис, пытаясь пошутить, - если он хочет видеть свою жену хоть изредка.

\- Только не говори это ему, - заговорщически прошептала Белль, чувствуя, как на лице расцветает улыбка облегчения оттого, что напряжение между ними, кажется, рассеялось.

\- Я лучше сделаю так, как он просит, - сказав это, сэр Моррис сделал глубокий вздох, прежде чем встать. Сейчас он куда увереннее стоял на ногах, и Белль была рада видеть это. Лекарство работало не хуже магии. - Сообщу пленнику, что он придет.

\- Да, - Белль тоже встала, думая о том, что ожидание в темной камере визита Прядильщика может оказаться намного более пугающим, чем его нежданное появление. Достаточно ли этого, чтобы развязать язык? Достаточно ли, если у пленника, как и у Гастона, взяли обязательство хранить секрет при помощи магии? Она чуть вздрогнула.

Белль ожидала, что найдет Румпельштильцхена в их комнате снова за работой, но забеспокоилась, когда не обнаружила его там. Она знала, что он предпочитает скрывать от нее свое самое дурное настроение, особенно гнев, но, покидая кабинет отца, он выглядел вполне спокойным. Ей так хотелось поведать мужу в том, что сэр Моррис наконец-то начал к ней прислушиваться, верить, и впервые у нее создалось ощущение, что между ними все можно вернуть на круги своя.

Больше всего ей хотелось обвить руками его за талию и прижаться, чтобы снова почувствовать эту связь, свою принадлежность.

Прекрасно зная, что Румпельштильцхен, неуверенный в ее безопасности, не оставит ее в одиночестве надолго, Белль решила отвлечься, перебирая разную мелочь на дне своего сундука. Она не стала тратить время на сортировку слишком мелких вещей: вытащила полотна, предназначенные для обустройства дома, которые не потребуются ей по возвращении, и небрежно уложила на их место свою одежду. Потом она достала маленькую коробочку, в которой хранилось ожерелье ее матери, и плоскую корзинку, где она держала свои ленты и носовые платки Румпельштильцхена, которые он отказывался забирать обратно после того, как она осушала свои слезы. С ними она обошлась с большей заботой, боясь прикасаться к шелку, чтобы тот не исчез.

Когда они вернутся, Белль решила, что позаботится о том, чтобы у мужа были носовые платки, не созданные при помощи магии. Нужно сделать их черными, подумалось ей, мягко напоминая ему о том, как ей нравятся его шелковые черные ночные рубашки.

Лотта принесла ленч, а Белль все еще стояла на коленях, убираясь на дне сундука.

\- Суп, моя леди, - сказала она, вытянув шею и пытаясь разглядеть, присутствует ли в комнате Румпельштильцхен. - Поставить на стол?

\- Спасибо.

Белль стряхнула с себя пыль, поднимаясь на ноги, поставила коробочку с ожерельем и корзинку на туалетный столик и перебралась в другую часть комнаты, где Лотта уже снимала с подноса тарелку с густым супом, большой кусок хлеба, намазанный золотистым маслом, и немного сыра. Попытка откормить ее была настолько откровенной, что Белль лишь улыбнулась про себя, садясь за стол.

\- Ты бы лучше помогла мне съесть все это, - попросила девушка, приглашая присесть рядом с собой. - Расскажи мне о своей семье.

Бросив тревожный взгляд на рабочий стол Румпельштильцхена, Лотта села рядом с Белль.

\- О моей семье?

\- Да. Ну или о чем-нибудь еще. Я соскучилась по нашим разговорам, вот и все, - ободряюще сказала девушка. Она никогда не замечала, что горничной нечего было сказать.

\- Я очень люблю проводить время в обществе своего мужа, - произнесла Белль, осторожно приподнимая тарелку супа, - но он все же мужчина.

Лотта поспешно проглотила смешок.

\- Конечно, моя леди, - отщипнув небольшой кусочек хлеба, горничная ненадолго задумалась. - Мама говорит, что мне нужно найти мужа. Теперь, когда вы уехали от нас.

\- И у тебя есть кто-то на примете? - Белль знала о том, что служанка мечтала о прекрасном принце, но она никогда не слышала, чтобы та говорила о ком-то... ну... более достижимом и реальном.

\- Я полагаю, что так, - Лотта с затравленным видом грызла хлеб. - Я так думаю, вот только... - ее щеки покрылись румянцем. – Кажется, это очень хлопотное и тяжелое дело, - с неловкостью сказала она, - с этими всеми стонами и охами.

Белль подавилась супом и закашлялась. Когда Лотта похлопала ее по спине, она была только рада поводу спрятать лицо в ладонях, пока пыталась перевести дух.

\- Это не хлопотно, - выдавила она из себя, наконец. - Не это, - Лотта, казалось, ждала продолжения. - Разве твоя мама не рассказывала тебе об этом?

\- Не слишком много. Как это происходит, как появляются дети, но не о... стонах.

\- Что ж... это просто очень приятно. Как если бы ты старалась сдержать эмоции, когда пробуешь самое вкусное лакомство, которое только существует на земле, - Белль знала, что говоря это, она вновь покраснела. - Даже лучше, - добавила она и вздохнула. Никакие слова не могли даже близко описать и объяснить то наслаждение, ту радость - когда она прижималась изо всех сил к мужу и они оба терялись с этом безумии.

\- Выходит, вы... вроде как... хотите этого? - Лотта едва сдерживалась, чтобы не показать свое недоверие, но боялась оскорбить хозяйку.

\- Да, - Белль сделала глубокий вдох. Она была так сердита, что никто ничего не рассказал ей - ее невежество до сих пор не давало ей покоя, несмотря на терпение Румпельштильцхена. - Когда вы оба хотите, это очень приятно.

\- Ох, - сунув в рот еще один кусочек хлеба, Лотта уставилась в пространство перед собой и принялась задумчиво жевать.

\- Поэтому это вовсе не та причина, по которой не следует выходить замуж, - уверенно кивнула Белль. - Там нечего бояться или что-то выдумывать. Не тогда, когда он тебе нравится и он добр к тебе. Но это и не причина, чтобы торопиться замуж. Не само по себе, - она помешала ложкой суп, с болью вспоминая, как Румпельштильцхен игрался со своей кашей, такой далекий, несмотря на то, что сидел совсем рядом. - Я не думаю, что этого было бы достаточно, даже если вы делали бы это каждый раз, когда только могли.

\- Я могла бы подождать некоторое время, - сказала Лота, после долгой паузы. - Даже когда вы уедете, сэр Моррис говорит, что я должна все еще быть вашей горничной?

Это вопрос был произнесен с такой неуверенностью, что Белль стало стыдно.

\- Если ты по-прежнему хочешь ею быть, - сказала она. - Мне спокойно и комфортно, когда ты где-то поблизости. Ты ведь будешь заботиться о нем вместо меня, не так ли?

\- О да, моя леди, - сказала Лотта пылко, - лучше уж заботиться о нем, чем о поисках мужа.

\- Но держи ухо в остро, - сказала Белль, доедая суп, - ты ведь не хочешь прозевать своего принца только из-за того, что была слишком занята, - оторвав кусочек хлеба, Белль задумчиво наблюдала за своей горничной. - Ты ведь не хочешь уехать отсюда со мной, верно?

Лотта сглотнула.

\- В Темный Замок?

\- Я не думаю, что он позволил бы, - сказала Белль быстро, - но если бы позволил... ты бы поехала со мной или осталась здесь?

\- О, моя леди...

\- Все в порядке, Лотта, - успокоила ее Белль, схватив за руку, - я не попрошу, чтобы ты поехала, если хочешь остаться. Я знаю... знаю, что ты надеялась уйти со мной, если бы я вышла замуж за сэра Гастона. Перебраться в поместье герцога, - она мягко толкнула Лотту локтем. - Я уверена, что в Одстоуне есть достойные молодые люди.

\- Я думаю, что лучше присмотрю за вашим папой, моя леди, - сказала Лота, неуверенно. - Он... ваш муж пугает меня.

\- Да, - красавица вздохнула и заставила себя съесть еще кусочек хлеба. - Он любит пугать всех вокруг, - нахмурившись, добавила девушка, - за исключением одной пожилой женщины, о которой я говорила тебе раньше. Госпожа Рен. Подозреваю, она вообще ни капельки его не боится.

\- И вы. Вы тоже не боитесь его, - тихо сказала Лотта. - Я скучаю по вам, моя леди.

\- И я скучаю по тебе, - заверила ее Белль. - Не бойся писать мне. У меня есть коробочка, точно такая же, как у папы, где появляются письма. - Чувствуя себя смущенной, она подошла к своему туалетному столику и коснулась маленькой походной корзинки. - Он дарит мне слишком много подарков. Книги и наряды. Драгоценности, цветы. Он позволяет мне покупать все, что угодно. Жаль, что я не могу дать ему что-то в ответ.

\- Вы дадите ему сыновей, - Лотта подошла к ней и посмотрела вниз на свернутые шелковые носовые платки. - Этого должно было быть достаточно для любого мужчины, если хотите знать мое мнение. Я была с мамой, когда родился наш Жак, и это стоило гораздо больше всего золота, книг и цветов в целом мире.

Осторожно перебирая содержимое маленькой корзинки, она обнаружила на самом дне крошечную бутылочку, наполненную завихряющейся жидкостью, похожей на пойманные в ловушку пылающие угольки.

\- Ох! - Лота подняла пузырек к свету, восторгаясь содержимым. - Это магия?

\- ...да, - Белль, хотела забрать его у нее, но опасалась касаться стекла, чтобы не навредить волшебству внутри. - Будь осторожна с ним, - взмолилась она. Она боялась вообразить, что бы произошло, если бы Лотта пролила его на себя.

\- Это был один из первых подарков, который он мне сделал, - вздохнула она, погружаясь в воспоминания о том времени. Наслаждение, заключенное в бутылочку. Для жены, которая, как тогда думал Румпельштильцхен, никогда не захочет его и будет искать свое наслаждение самостоятельно. Жена, которая никогда не подарит ему сына, хотя и отдала себя добровольно.

\- Она так прекрасна, - вздохнула Лотта и положила склянку поверх образовавшегося гнезда из свернутых лент и кружев. - Как это работает?

\- Я не знаю точно, - поспешно сказала Белль. Это было правдой. Румпельштильцхен не сказал ей, как работает зелье, так же, как и не сказал, что произойдет, если она примет его. Он лишь предупредил, что не стоит употреблять это зелье, если в скором времени она не планирует получить удовольствие. Глубокое и продолжительное. Все у нее внутри сжалось от этой приятной мысли.

Сколько магии заключено в этой крошечной бутылочке? Достаточно ли, чтобы сократить число дней, которые надо провести в ожидании того момента, когда она сможет ощутить его поцелуй? Эти чары будут израсходованы, когда встретятся с той магией, что находится в ней, верно? Даже если просто притронуться к бутылочке, и если волшебство будет уничтожено, оно же все равно сможет поглотить и какую-то часть магии фей? Румпельштильцхен не решится применить к ней свою магию, боясь причинить ей вред, но у нее-то духу хватит.

Белль очень осторожно притронулась пальчиком к стеклу. Она почти ожидала, что оно испарится от ее прикосновения, но ничего не случилось. Пузырек - всего лишь пузырек, такой же неволшебный, как и любой другой.

\- Посмотри в моем мешочке для письменных принадлежностей, - сказала Белль горничной и указала на свой сундук. - Я привезла с собой великолепную пишущую ручку, целиком и полностью сделанную из стекла. Можешь попробовать написать ею что-нибудь, если хочешь. Она намного тяжелее обычного пера, но в тоже время такая гладкая!

\- Из стекла? - заинтригованная, Лотта наклонилась над сундуком, чтобы внимательнее разглядеть его содержимое.

Закусив губу, Белль взяла в руки бутылочку и слегка встряхнула. Сияние чуть притухло, а жидкость приобрела маслянистый рыжевато-коричневый оттенок. Прямо на ее глазах содержимое флакончика постепенно начало растворяться, а иллюзия горящих углей вернулась. Быстро встряхнув его еще раз, Белль поддела ногтем восковую печать, выдернула крохотную затычку, после чего поспешно опрокинула зелье себе в рот и проглотила.

Магия подействовала мгновенно - что-то невидимое будто врезалось в ее тело, опрокинув навзничь на кровать. Белль, хватая ртом воздух, упала на спину, голова закружилась, ее затошнило, а каждый вдох причинял такую боль, словно вместо воздуха она вдыхала живое пламя. Это была и не боль вовсе, а, может, как раз настолько сильная боль, что ее было невозможно осознать.

Белль смутно осознавала присутствие Лотты, которая трясла ее и звала по имени. Но по ее венам бежал жидкий огонь, проникая глубоко в кости и разум. В своей беспомощности она ощутила почти что умиротворение - ничего не знать, ничего не помнить, ничего не узнавать. Находясь в центре бушующего пламени, она была совершенно спокойна и бесстрашна до абсурда.

Вокруг нее звучали голоса - бессвязные и бессмысленные. Белль пыталась дотянуться до них, но любое малейшее усилие вызывало острейшую боль, нарушавшую ее мирный покой, перенося в мир борьбы и мучений. И вскоре она прекратила все попытки. Полное бездействие и ничего больше. Никаких вопросов или рассуждений. Абсолютная неподвижность и сильный жар поглотили ее и сожгли все.

Но настоящая боль пришла тогда, когда жар встретился с леденящим холодом. Белль словно со стороны видела, как она кричит и пытается вырваться из цепких пальцев безликих фигур, которые удерживали ее в ванне с ледяной водой. Мокрое тяжелое белое платье облепило все тело, мешая дышать и причиняя боль. Чужие голоса отзывались пронзительным лязгом в голове - слишком громкие, грубые и... реальные. Она с облегчением погрузилась в благословенную тьму. Темнота превратилась в смазанное пятно. Тонкие лучи света создавали вокруг себя болезненный ореол, а мир утратил четкость очертаний. Белль, моргнула, пытаясь очистить свой взгляд, но это не помогло.

\- Она в сознании! В сознании! - разуму Белль потребовалось изрядное количество времени, чтобы сложить звуки в осознанные слова и сопоставить голос с именем говорившего.

Лотта. Кто-то тряс ее за плечо.

\- Белль!

Отец. Этот глубокий и знакомый голос она узнала сразу. Голос, ассоциирующейся с любовью, уютом, безопасностью и... домом?

\- Белль! - сейчас его голос звучал резко от переполнявшего ужаса. - Она не узнает нас.

\- Она слишком слаба.

И этот голос... он звал ее. Белль хотела броситься ему на встречу. О да! Броситься к этому голосу, завернуться в него, чтобы он окутал ее всю...

\- И слишком переохладилась. Уберите лед и заверните ее во что-нибудь теплое. Разожгите огонь. Положите бутылку с горячей водой ей на живот. Обнимите ее покрепче и делитесь своим теплом.

\- Хо... хорошо, - голос отца дрожал, и Белль почувствовала, как ее кто-то поднял на руки. Болезненный, ошеломляющий холод во всем теле проявился ярче, когда она наконец начала согреваться и услышала свой стон и протест собственных конечностей, когда теплая кровь побежала под кожей, прогоняя холод. Тепло начало заполнять тот пронизывающий до костей холод и принесло с собой память о палящем зное.

Кипящем, пылающем, обжигающем жаре… Кто-то быстро поднял ее на руки и прижал ее голову к своему плечу. Белль поднималась и опускалась в такт его дыханию, от этого ее клонило в сон.

Она провалилась на какое-то время в сон, голоса вокруг стали тише. А потом тепло изгнало из нее холод, позволяя застывшему телу обмякнуть, и обрывки мыслей начали объединяться. Это отец взял ее на руки. Они лежали на кровати. В ее кровати, в ее комнате. Взволнованное лицо Лоты глядело на нее с другой стороны, ее прохладные руки убирали упавшие локоны с ее лица, она носилась с одеялами, в которые заматывали Белль, как бабочку в кокон.

\- Вот так, - моргая от звуков голосов, заставляющих мысли заработать, Белль приподняла голову и увидела Румпельштильцена, который стоял у дальнего конца кровати, обхватив руками столбик. - Опасность миновала, - сказал он, не спуская взгляда со своей жены, хотя и обращался к окружающим. К сэру Моррису, который прижимал ее к себе, и к Лотте, которая только и смогла, что заплакать от облегчения. - Но я полагаю ничто не в состоянии излечить эту девушку от ее глупой импульсивности.

Румпельштильцхен моргнул и пригвоздил жену взглядом, одновременно ледяным и пылающим яростью.

\- Муж?.. - Белль осознала, что ее голос звучит подобно шелестящему хрипу. Горло саднило, и очень хотелось пить. Она вспомнила, как кричала, и вздрогнула.

\- Практически твой вдовец, - резко ответил Румпельштильцхен и развернулся к горничной: - Уйди, если не можешь делать ничего, а только рыдаешь, - рявкнул он на Лотту. Около Белль ее отец напрягся и подтянул дочь поближе, но не выказал протеста, когда Лотта побежала к двери. Белль попыталась приподняться, но только соскользнула на подушки. Волосы были влажными и холодными. Все вокруг нее закружилось в жутком водовороте, когда отец осторожно слез с кровати. Покой принес долгожданное облегчение.

\- Может, вы оставите нас? - в вопросе Румпельштильцхена прозвучал недвусмысленный приказ. Белль попробовала снова сесть, на этот раз у нее получилось приподняться на одном локте. - Теперь я смогу сам присмотреть за ней.

\- Если вы уверены, - сказал папа, и его согласие прозвучало как предупреждение.

\- Не стоит сомневаться в жизненных силах вашей дочери, - произнес Румпельштильцхен преувеличенно веселым тоном. - Ее не убила лихорадка. Значит, не умрет она и от моей выволочки.

\- Выволочки? - единодушно воскликнули Белль и ее отец, но потом память вернулась к ней. Зелье. Она с трудом удержалась, чтобы не скрутиться в маленький тугой комочек вокруг все еще горячей глиняной бутылки, прижатой к животу. - Все в порядке, папа. Со мной теперь все хорошо.

\- Ну, ладно, - с огромной неохотой Моррис наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. - Я зайду утром, хорошо?

\- Спасибо, - прошептала Белль. Шептать было не так больно, как напрягать саднящее горло в попытке издать более сильные звуки. Она сонно заморгала, глядя на Румпельштильцхена, прислушиваясь к тяжелым шагам отца по ступеням.

\- Выволочка? - снова спросила она, услышав, как громко захлопнулась дверь в ответ на резкий жест руки мужа.

\- Разве я не должен устроить тебе выволочку? - спросил он, подойдя ближе и нависнув над ней. - Ты беспечно обошлась с тем, что мне очень дорого, госпожа, - в каждом медленно оброненном слове звучала угроза. - Со своей жизнью.

Силы, позволявшие ей приподниматься на руке, иссякли. Белль упала обратно на подушку, дожидаясь, когда комната прекратит тошнотворно кружиться. Спустя пару секунд, матрас слегка просел под весом Румпельштильцхена, устроившегося возле ее бедра. Девушка заставила себя открыть глаза.

\- Я хотела освободиться от этой магии, - сказала она шепотом так, чтобы не терзать больное горло.

\- Смертью ты тоже могла бы этого добиться, - подколол он, но что-то дрогнуло в его голосе, не позволив раздражению прозвучать убедительно. Что-то, похожее на испуг и крайнюю неуверенность. - Зачем ты это сделала? - потребовал он, наклонившись ниже, чтобы всмотреться в ее глаза.

Белль задумалась, теперь ее мысли крутились настолько быстро, что она с трудом могла соображать. Она устала и снова замерзла там, где под ней оказались влажные волосы. У нее возникло короткое и живое воспоминание о ванне, в которой плавал лед, и женщинах, которые удерживали ее в ней.

\- Я думала, что это поможет, - сказала она, потому что это был единственный ответ, который пришел ей в голову. - Оно же предназначалось для удовольствия. Не черная магия, не опасная.

\- Ты могла умереть, - шепнул он, едва ли не прижимаясь лицом к ее лицу. Он не моргал. И практически не дышал. - Оставь магию мне, женушка. Я приказываю. Ты будешь моей королевой во всем, кроме этого. Никогда в этом.

Она закивала, в то же время мечтая, чтобы он наклонился еще чуть-чуть и поцеловал ее.

\- А оно сработало?

\- Что? - быстро моргая, он отшатнулся от нее. Избегал искушения ее поцеловать? Белль безумно хотелось узнать, так ли это. - Магия сработала? Она израсходовала ту магию, которая была во мне?

Румпельштильцхен долго всматривался в нее, лишь часто поднимавшаяся и опускавшаяся грудь выдавала его эмоции. Его лицо выдавало крайнее потрясение. А еще он выглядел уставшим.

\- Этого... было недостаточно, - выдавил он из себя, наконец. - Моей магии было недостаточно, чтобы нейтрализовать все.

\- Но какую-то часть?

\- Да, - он едва дышал. - Белль...

\- Прости, - прохрипела она. - Мне невыносимо быть в разлуке с тобой. Просто прикоснуться. Поцеловать. Вернуться домой. Я готова на все для этого, - две горячие слезинки прочертили дорожки по ее щекам. Оплакивала ли она его боль или свою, девушка не могла сказать. - Прости.

\- Прикоснуться ко мне? - даже полный недоверия при виде ее слез, голос Румпельштильцхена наполнился нежностью. Он снова наклонился к ней. - Чтобы снова быть со мной, ты готова такое вытерпеть? Рискнуть своей жизнью?

\- Да, - она подавилась почти что истеричным смешком. Если бы у нее только было больше сил... - Конечно, да. Я люблю тебя!

Тихий вздох Румпельштильцхена был скорей похож на стон. Он крепко зажмурился.

\- Не говори так! - еле слышно взмолился он. Жалобно. - Только не это.

\- Я люблю тебя, - снова сказала Белль, вкладывая остатки сил в то, чтобы на этот раз громко произнести эти слова, а не прошептать. - И если позволишь, я смогу полюбить тебя еще сильнее. Еще и еще. И мне не хватает тебя, и наш дом - это там, где мы только вдвоем, и я могу быть эгоистичной и счастливой.

\- Белль, - сквозь пелену набежавших слез она увидела, что его глаза тоже затуманились. Румпельштильцхен неуклюже прижался ртом к ее губам, снова издав едва уловимый стон, когда магия атаковала его, заставив отпрянуть, в то время как из его носа по губам и подбородку потекла кровь. Белль ощутила ее привкус на своих губах. Маг утер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, как будто боль для него ничего не значила. Быть может, так оно и было.

\- Я найду способ, сокровище мое, - задыхаясь, выговорил он, снова вытирая рот, отчего на руке осталось размазанное кровавое пятно. Что-то новое сияло в его глазах - лихорадочная целеустремленность. - Достаточное количество магии. Обязательно найду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, lexsandrast  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	56. Железный горшочек

Ближе к рассвету Белль в панике вынырнула из изнуряющей дремы. Ей не сразу удалось вспомнить, где она и почему завернута в кучу одеял. Теперь ей стало слишком жарко, тело все было мокрым от пота. Несколько минут она пыталась высвободить непослушные конечности из плена покрывал и сдвинуть подальше тяжелую бутылку с водой. Дрожа от прилагаемых усилий, Белль чуть приподнялась, облокотившись о спинку кровати, с трудом сдерживая стон. Она сама накликала это на свою голову и жаловаться на последствия не будет.

Сидящего за рабочим столом Румпельштильцхена, наконец, тоже сморил сон. Его голова покоилась на руке среди хаоса, оставшегося после последнего эксперимента. Он лежал грудью на столе совершенно неподвижно. Когда он вообще последний раз спал? Белль пришлось силой заставить работать заторможенные мысли, и лишь только потом память подсказала ей: в гостинице - тогда ее муж спал в последний раз.

Забыв про собственное состояние, сосредоточившись лишь на нежной заботе о муже, Белль хотела выбраться из кровати и накрыть его плечи одеялом, или заставить его прилечь. Но что-то подсказывало ей, что Румпельштильцхен не обрадуется, если слабость в ногах вынудит ее упасть во время этой попытки. А если она его разбудит, то он снова вернется к работе вместо того, чтобы устроиться поудобнее на кровати.

Белль все же смогла воспользоваться ночным горшком, пока маг спал, и поняла, что ни за что не одолела бы расстояние до углового окна, где сейчас он дремал. Ее ноги дрожали от прилагаемых усилий, пока она снова устраивалась на кровати. Чтобы заставить комнату прекратить кружится, девушка закрыла глаза.

Ну, зачем она так поступила? Какая-то часть ее, гордившаяся своей размеренной и разумной целеустремленностью, твердила, что она повела себя как круглая дура. Но где-то глубоко внутри, милосердно заглушенный слабостью и смирением, голосок хвастливо заявлял, что она без колебаний повторила то же самое, если бы это означало, что она станет ближе к Румпельштильцхену.

"Да, - думала она, уставившись на его спину, - любовь - это безумие".

Еще одним благословением стало то, что она почти что ничего не помнила о событиях прошедшего дня. Даже вкус зелья не всплыл в памяти, как бы она не пыталась сложить воедино отдельные фрагменты случившихся событий. Она пылала от лихорадки, и, чтобы сбить температуру, ее опустили в ледяную воду. Белль чувствовала оставшиеся на коже синяки там, где Лотта и другие женщины удерживали ее. А потом папа согревал ее своим теплом, а Румпельштильцхен отослал всех прочь. Из-за того, что она сказала, что любит его, он ее поцеловал и при этом поранился.

Но его выражение лица...

Поджав колени к груди, девушка закрыла глаза. Она произнесла вслух то, что было у нее на сердце, а ее муж выглядел так, как будто она ударила его, и умолял ее не повторять этого. Боялся ли он ее любви или того, что она могла сказать неправду?

Без всякого предупреждения, Румпельштильцхен рывком выпрямился, убирая с лица волосы, и огляделся с диким видом. Довольно быстро он понял, где находится, и успокоившись, повернулся взглянуть на Белль, которая в качестве приветствия слабо помахала ему рукой. Потирая шею, Румпельштильцхен подошел к девушке и сел рядом, сонно вглядываясь в ее лицо.

\- Приляг рядом. - попросила она. Ее голос звучал прерывисто, несмотря на все попытки девушки говорить ровно и спокойно. - Ты измотан, - она попыталась улыбнуться. - Уверена, мы сможем не касаться друг друга.

Его ответная улыбка была столь же робкой.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя лучше?

\- Да. - Белль похлопала по кровати и, издав вздох облегчения, Румпельштильцхен вскарабкался на постель, заняв дальний угол, и оперся об стену, положив под голову подушку. - Прости, что вела себя так глупо, - извинилась она под пристальным взглядом мужа. - Ты сможешь меня простить?

Наконец-то улыбка наполнила его глаза теплотой, даже оставаясь неуверенной и робкой на его губах.

\- Со временем, - ответил он, прикрыв глаза. 

Переживая, чтобы не задеть мужа, в случае, если уснет, Белль натянула одеяло до подбородка и замерла на месте, опершись на изголовье кровати. Несмотря на усталость, спать не хотелось. Больше всего она желала свернуться под боком Румпельштильцхена и наблюдать за тем, как он спит. Это говорило о любви, не так ли? Она не испытывала ничего подобного ни к кому другому, несмотря на нежные чувства к ним, так же, как и не желала их поцелуев. Или это желание было эгоистичной тягой к утешению и удовольствию, которые по закону мог ей доставлять только ее муж?

Нет, решила Белль, наблюдая за тем, как муж перевернулся на живот, спрятав лицо в подушку и подложив под нее обе руки. Она чувствовала к нему щемящую нежность, сложную и хрупкую, как фигурки из стекла. Она рождалась в ней, когда он был огорчен или испытывал боль, и наполняла ее потребностями иного рода - утешить, успокоить, ободрить, быть самоотверженной ради мужа.

Прошлое наполняло Румпельштильцхена сомнениями - жена, ребенок, беспомощность человека, чье имя не имело силы. Белль казалось, что обретенное могущество не принесло ему желанного утешения. Власть не гарантировала отсутствия в будущем потерь и чувства беспомощности и страха испытать и то, и другое.

Как она могла бороться с этим, если ее нежные слова и глупые надежды вселяли в него еще больший страх?

Теперь Белль лучше понимала источник его страхов. В свете вражды ее подданных, настороженности Лотты, подозрений отца, она поняла, каково это - чувствовать себя... в стороне. Одинокой. Она стала бояться того, чтобы открыться кому-либо, хотя ранее делала это, не задумываясь. От невысказанного разочарования в Лотте до опустошенности недоверием собственного отца, у девушки появились причины быть настороженной и подозрительной. Даже испытывать ненависть, как и Румпельштильцхен, когда он был не в силах выносить ее; разве она не желала, пускай и в мимолетной ярости, чтобы Гастон был растерзан за свой проступок? Это желание не принадлежало той Белль, которая покинула этот дом невестой, любимой своим народом и отцом.

Сомнения - не рациональный противник. Теперь, как никогда прежде, девушка осознала это. Это толкало ее на крайности, на мысли и поступки, которые не были ей присущи. На боль.

Что дало толчок сомнениям Румпельштильцхена несколько веков назад? У Белль не хватило духу напомнить мужу о поспешно данном обещании делиться с ней самым сокровенным. Он никогда не говорил о жене, которая не любила его, и о судьбе Белфайера. Произносила ли его первая жена слова любви, предав их после?

Сон никогда не был для ее мужа ни мирным, ни приятным - даже после того, как они занимались любовью до полного изнеможения. Пусть он не ворочался во сне, но никогда не расслаблялся полностью. Его руки под подушкой были сжаты в кулаки. Его лицо, наполовину скрытое волосами, так и не приняло выражение безмятежного успокоения.

Но он находил утешение в ней, в этом Белль была уверена. Даже если покой избегал его во сне, муж находил его в ее объятиях. Даже в самый первый раз, подумала девушка, испытав новую волну болезненной нежности. Она сдавливала ее грудь, и казалось невозможным вдохнуть полностью. Когда девушка касалась его лица во время того, как он входил в нее; когда муж запечатлел поцелуй на ее ладони, поддавшись иному чувству, чем оковы собственного одиночества.

Не имея возможности прикоснуться к нему, Белль освободила край одеяла и осторожно наклонилась, чтобы укрыть мужа. То, что тяжелое одеяло, которое легло на его спину, не разбудило супруга, выдавало степень изнеможения Румпельштильцхена. Отсутствие сна и еды, кроме нескольких крох на банкете... Она даже не видела, чтобы муж пил воду. Все это рано или поздно скажется на его самочувствии, подумала она. Не может не повлиять. Он может быть всемогущим, но как человек может существовать день ото дня без... удовлетворения основных потребностей? Ей казалось довольно необычным существовать без привязки к рутинным действиям обычной жизни. Когда есть, когда спать, когда искать общества других людей - такие вещи имеют еще большее значение, когда находишься в изоляции.

Может, тело и магия Румпельштильцхена не ослабевают без еды, сна и воды, но как же его дух? А что насчет его разума? Как он только смог сохранить рассудок, находясь в полном одиночестве в огромном замке?

Даже плачущие подневольные служанки стали лучшей альтернативой жизни в совершенном одиночестве.

Даже плачущая подневольная жена.

Белль ненавидела, когда ее сострадание к нему превращалось в откровенную жалость, но ведь действительно вызывало жалость то, что вообще возможно искать жену на тех условиях, на которые был согласен Румпельштильцхен.

\- Я и вправду тебя люблю, - шепнула она, прижав ладонь к подушке возле его головы настолько близко, насколько смогла осмелиться. - Если позволишь мне любить тебя еще больше, так и будет.

Чувствуя себя крайне глупо, Белль тут же отдернула руку и обхватила свои колени под одеялом, оставаясь в таком положении до тех пор, пока утро не вступило в свои права и Лотта не постучала в дверь.

Хотя она и трусила, но все же Лотта понимала достаточно, чтобы не ожидать, что комната больной за ночь превратится в горячее ложе разврата. Поэтому после осторожного брошенного взгляда в щелочку приоткрытой двери, она без приглашения прокралась в комнату.

Белль повернулась, борясь с нахлынувшим головокружением, и прижала палец к губам, увидев послушный кивок горничной. Вместо того, чтобы раздвинуть шторы и начать болтать, Лотта просто поставила поднос с едой на туалетный столик, а потом присела рядом с Белль и пощупала ее лоб, сосредоточенно хмурясь. Только удостоверившись лично, что у госпожи нет лихорадки, Лотта позволила себе безрадостно взглянуть на спящего Румпельштильцхена.

\- Он клял меня последними словами за то, что я позволила вам выпить ту бутылочку, - прошептала она, меча глазами молнии. - Как будто я что-то вам позволяла!

\- Ш-ш, - оборвала ее Белль, зная, что даже шепот может оказаться слишком громким, особенно сердитый. - Прости.

\- Если я умру и превращусь в слизь, это будет ваша вина! - продолжала Лотта еще тише. - Вы же чуть не умерли!

\- Я знаю, - Белль снова привалилась к спинке кровати, борясь с сильным желанием спрятаться под одеялом. - Я не думала, что подобное может случиться.

Лежавший рядом с ней Румпельштильцхен с ворчанием перевернулся, практически вжавшись лицом в стену. При первом намеке на движение, Лотта соскочила с кровати, но продолжала упрямо стоять на месте. Когда она поняла, что спящий не проснулся, Лотта взяла поднос и недвусмысленно указала на него. Белль выпрямила ноги под одеялом и позволила устроить поднос у себя на коленях.

Она с облегчением увидела, что здесь не было кулинарных изысков - просто миска с жидкой кашей с сахарной присыпкой, именно так, как она любила.

\- А он вообще когда-нибудь ест? - прошептала Лотта, поглядывая вниз, когда Белль послушно взяла в рот первую ложку каши.

\- Да, иногда. Он любит чай. И мед.

\- Может, я ему принесу тогда немножко? - с сомнением спросила Лотта. - Он выглядит измученным. И прошлой ночью, когда мы выхаживали вас, он был таким же.

\- Может, попозже, - шепнула Белль. - Пускай поспит.

Шумно выдохнув от облегчения, когда Лотта на цыпочках удалилась из комнаты, Белль попыталась осилить тарелку каши. Рядом стояла чашка горячего чая с мятой, который ее желудок принимал гораздо охотнее.

Пища придала ей достаточно сил, несмотря на то, что время от времени по ее телу проходила горячая или холодная дрожь, выступал пот или начинал бить озноб. Белль встала с кровати, и обеспокоилась еще сильнее, когда и от этого Румпельштильцхен даже не пошевелился.

В своих мыслях она всегда крайне возмущалась идеей, что за мужьями требуется ухаживать ничуть не меньше, чем за маленькими детьми, чему она была свидетельницей, наблюдая за окружавшими ее замужними женщинами. Неужели это правильно - докучать мужу, чтобы тот поел, поспал или развеялся, когда работа слишком сильно поглощала его? Неужто именно этого он от нее и ждал, когда хотел, чтобы она напоминала ему, каково быть обычным человеком?

Белль удалось кое-как одеться. Она не стала тратить силы на нижнее белье, вместо этого одела две нижние юбки, плотную сорочку поверх более легкой и свое самое теплое платье. Все еще дрожа, она довершила наряд обеими своими шалями, а потом, утомившись от приложенных усилий, на непослушных ногах добралась до кушетки у камина. Огонь горел сильно и жарко, и вскоре ровное приятное тепло разлилось по ее телу.

Было бы чудесно, подумала она, завернуться в роскошный плащ, висевший рядом с ее юбками - это все, что осталось от ее прекрасного наряда, созданного Румпельштильцхеном. Она не посмела прикоснуться к нему, чтобы ненароком не заставить и его испариться. Он был так доволен своими золотыми подарками, а теперь, за исключением кольца, все что осталось от них - это пряжка от плаща. Белль почувствовала себя глупо, оплакивая потерю вещей, созданных при помощи магии. Без сомнения, их легко будет заменить. Но Румпельштильцхен создал эти прекрасные сокровища для нее как символы своей преданности - символы, которые ей следовало носить, выставляя напоказ всему миру его могущество. Она так любила их носить, и вместе с ними - и вечные напоминания о своем муже.

Только тогда, когда Белль начала всерьез задумываться, чтобы попытаться прилечь и поспать на этой же кушетке, она услышала, как позади нее проснулся Румпельштильцхен. Она повернулась и послала ему улыбку, стараясь ничем не выдавать своего беспокойства. Он едва вообще поспал, и, сидя в кровати и потирая затекшую шею, выглядел взъерошенным.

\- Твоя служанка была здесь? - он указал на оставленный поднос из-под завтрака, и Белль кивнула, наблюдая, как он нахмурился, осознав, что все проспал... проспал Лотту.

\- Она хорошо за тобой ухаживала, - произнес он через какое-то время, - прошлой ночью.

\- Она утверждает, что ты проклинал ее, - сказала Белль как можно более строго. Учитывая, что ее голос был сиплым ото сна, эта реплика не произвела должного эффекта. - Надеюсь, это лишь означает, что ты попросту сквернословил.

Румпельштильцхен прищурился, делая вид, что усиленно вспоминает.

\- Скорее всего, - согласился он и расплылся в ядовитой усмешке. - Но твой отец выражался ничуть не лучше.

Сглотнув, Белль отвернулась к камину.

\- Мне жаль, - робко промолвила она. Если даже Лотта была сердита на нее, насколько зол был ее папа? Или еще хуже, разочарован? Белль знала, что, положа руку на сердце, ее справедливо считали упрямой. Но она не могла припомнить, чтобы ее когда-либо можно было назвать безрассудной.

Румпельштильцхен приблизился и присел возле нее, ближе, чем он осмелился тем вечером. Но недостаточно близко, чтобы она могла прикоснуться к нему. Они не продвинулись в решении проблемы ни на йоту, хотя ее внезапная прихоть и подвергла девушку опасности, напугав всех, кто любил и переживал за нее. Белль рассматривала свои сложенные на коленях руки и ждала его слов осуждения, разочарования и обвинений.

Вместо этого, Румпельштильцхен достал ее щетку и расческу и принялся распутывать волосы, которые сбились в подобие вороньего гнезда на ее голове.

\- Расскажи мне, как ты идешь на поправку, - сказал он после долгой паузы. - Как можно подробнее.

\- Я чувствую слабость. Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод, - Белль учащенно заморгала, чтобы не дать слезам скатиться по щекам. - У меня слабый аппетит, но мне хотелось пить. Я... Я думаю, это всё.

Вместо того, чтобы попросить девушку повернуться, Румпельштильцхен обошел вокруг кушетки, чтобы заняться волосами у нее на затылке. Они были ужасно спутанными, но мужчина терпеливо и с осторожностью принялся за задание, уделяя внимание тому, чтобы случайно не прикоснуться к ее коже.

\- Тебе не больно? Тебя не лихорадит?

\- Нет, - Белль заставила себя отвечать спокойно, хотя ей и не нравилось, как муж ее расспрашивал. Если он не доверял ей даже с каплей магии в малюсенькой бутылочке, то с чего он был уверен в том, что ее ответы были точными? - Лотта проверяла.

\- Оставайся сегодня в тепле, - продолжил Румпельштильцхен. - Ешь горячую пищу и регулярно. - Хотя слова были сказаны с нежностью, в его голосе чувствовалась отчужденность, которая, казалось, отстраняла его от жены, хотя он и был занят ее волосами. Он несколько продвинулся, распрямив те локоны, которые мог, но девушке потребовалась бы особая магия Лотты, чтобы ее волосы не завились после такой ночи.

Судя по всему, подумала Белль, она выглядит абсолютно отвратительно этим утром и вряд ли бы сошла за чье-либо сокровище. И, как будто этого было недостаточно, она испытывала стыд и жалость к себе.

\- Лёд, - внезапно вспомнила она. - Твоя идея?

\- Да. Когда я сказал, что ты вся горела, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь распутать особенно упрямый колтун, - я не преувеличивал. Я предупреждал тебя, что когда магия встречается со своей противоположностью, реакция может протекать очень бурно.

\- Да, - сказала Белль, прикрыв глаза, - предупреждал.

\- Ты напугала меня, - он произнес это скороговоркой так тихо, что Белль, сделавшая в тот момент вдох, чуть было не упустила эти слова, стой она в тот момент не так близко. - Ты могла бы сказать мне... намекнуть на свою... неотложную жажду.

\- Только мою? - Белль поплотнее закуталась в платок, сжав ткань в кулаке. - Я просто хочу, чтобы все закончилось. Ты был моим меньше месяца. Я не могу больше выносить эту вынужденную разлуку.

\- Да, - его голос упал до едва слышного шепота, и Румпельштильцхен обошел кушетку слева. Он подождал, пока девушка подвинется, чтобы дать ему возможность присесть и позаботиться об остальных волосах. Костяшки его пальцев были так близко к ее щеке, что соблазн наклониться и прикоснуться к нему был почти непреодолимым. - Взгляни на меня, моя маленькая жена, - попросил он, намотав кончики ее волос вокруг пальцев и осторожно потянув, заставляя девушку повернуться к нему. Белль повернулась и не увидела ни злобы, ни упрека. Только смятение и никогда не исчезающий намек на сомнение. - Я бы не бросил тебя только из желания физического контакта.

\- Бросил? - Белль схватилась за горло, чуть не задохнувшись от собственного визгливого голоса. - Я не собиралась тебя бросать! Я не знала, что это окажется настолько опасным для меня. И мне было все равно, если будет больно, - добавила она с вызовом в голосе, несмотря на всепоглощающий стыд. - Год и один день, ты сам это сказал! Если я сократила этот срок хотя бы на неделю, то по крайней мере, хоть чем-то помогла!

\- Вижу, - расправив плечи и выровняв дыхание, Румпельштильцхен работал над спутанными волосами с педантичной осторожностью.

\- Ты понимаешь меня?

\- Нет, - он прищурил глаза, как будто прилагал неимоверные усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на ее словах, пока работал над сбившимися в кучу прядями. - Почему ты так сражаешься за меня как за своего мужа… Я не понимаю этого, госпожа. Ни капли.

Белль снова подумала о его утраченном сыне, о жене, чье имя он никогда не называл. "Нет, подумала она, конечно он не понимает. Ни капли."

\- Зачем ты боролся, чтобы спасти меня, когда я повела себя так глупо? - мягко спросила она. Он ошеломленно уставился на нее, приоткрыв от удивления рот. - Вот поэтому борюсь и я, - беспомощно покачала она головой. Вот и все. В этом месте должны были последовать поцелуй и жаркие объятья страха и прощения - что-то более значительное, чем простые слова, которыми она убеждала мужа. - Я не хочу потерять то, что имею.

Они оба сражались с собой, чтобы оставаться неподвижными, наклонившись друг к другу настолько близко, насколько могли осмелиться. Румпельштильцхен поднес локон ее волос к лицу, потерся о него щекой, а потом, прерывисто дыша, склонился, чтобы поцеловать их.

Настойчивое покашливание заставило их виновато отстраниться друг от друга, а Румпельштильцхена - вскочить на ноги.

\- Э-э, дверь была открыта, - неловко произнес сэр Моррис. Белль повернулась и увидела его стоящим в дверях, со смущенным и покрасневшим лицом.

Он практически ничего не мог увидеть, напомнила она себе, задавив в себе чувство вины. Момент нежности со своим мужем - здесь нечего стыдиться! Вряд ли это можно назвать неподобающим поведением - уж точно не тогда, когда после нападения клерикалов единственное, что прикрывало ее тело, были волосы.

\- Папа, - начала Белль, не имея ни малейшего представления, что сказать.

\- Нам нечего скрывать, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, разведя руками. - Я оставлю вас на некоторое время. Моя дорогая, - он протянул Белль расческу и чуть заметно улыбнулся, когда она забрала ее из его рук. - Мне следует навестить нашего пленника.

\- Поэтому я и пришел так рано, - сказал Моррис, нехотя приблизившись к ним. Он бросил взгляд на рабочий стол, после чего с несчастным видом повернулся лицом к Белль. - Этот человек мертв.

\- Мертв! - Белль сделала попытку привстать, но ноги ее не держали. Румпельштильцхен едва успел опомниться прежде, чем потянулся, чтобы поймать ее за руку. Судя по всему, он не разделял удивления Белль.

\- Как?

Сэр Моррис расправил плечи.

\- Мы думаем, что это яд. Он ухитрился где-то его на себе припрятать, - он уставился на Румпельштильцхена, который ответил ему бесстрастным взглядом. - Вы знали, - и это был не вопрос.

\- Подозревал, - поправил Румпельштильцхен, предупредительно подняв палец. - Тогда мне нужно заняться другими приготовлениями. Жди меня ближе к ночи, моя дорогая, - он отвесил Белль легкий поклон и исчез, заставив ее отца с проклятьем отшатнуться назад.

\- Что он имеет в виду под "приготовлениями"? - с тревогой потребовал он. - Что это все такое? - Моррис указал на стол, украденный стул и с мольбой посмотрел на дочь. - Конечно, он все еще наш гость. Пока хорошо с тобой обходится, лепесточек, но... люди будут задавать вопросы.

\- Он просто изучает магию, что в меня швырнул священник. Он не собирается проклинать весь город.

\- Изучает, - повторил отец, бросив еще один нервный взгляд на колдовские принадлежности. - Он, м-м, сказал, что она... вступила во взаимодействие с тем, что ты выпила вчера. И от этого ты заболела.

\- Да, - Белль поразилась, насколько легко у нее получилось исказить правду. - Я не знала, что такое случится. Лотта была в ярости от меня. Мой муж думает, что я хотела покончить с собой, - она со вздохом откинулась на спину. - Ты тоже сердишься?

\- Конечно, да, - нахмурился Моррис. - Тебе повезло, что ты вообще осталась в живых, моя девочка. Я видел его глаза, когда мы примчались сюда. Он ни черта не мог поделать, со всей своей магией.

\- Папа...

\- Ты понимаешь, кем это делает тебя, Белль? - он склонился над ней так, чтобы она могла слышать каждое слово. - Оружием, которое можно использовать против Румпельштильцхена. Что еще может быть более опасным для моей маленькой девочки?

Белль потрясенно смотрела на него, как всегда делала, когда ее ругали в детстве. Как и тогда, такое выражение ее лица смягчило отца. Моррис опустился рядом с ней и, ухватив ее за плечи обеими руками, тяжело вздохнул.

\- Что сделано, то сделано, - сказал он. - Я понимаю это. Но, Белль, раскрой уже глаза! Пожалуйста.

\- Значит, вот чего, по-твоему, они хотели? - похолодевшая от этой мысли Белль покрепче прижалась к нему. - Использовать меня против него?

\- Кто знает? Последний, кто мог нам что-то рассказать - мертв. Унеся в могилу все свои секреты. И если ты права на счет Гастона... кто знает?

Медленно, с неохотой, как будто бы пытаясь обрести контроль над собственным телом, папа отстранился.

\- Единственная задача отца - обеспечивать безопасность своего ребенка, - произнес он, склонив голову на руки. - Я подвел тебя, Белль. Даже если он любит тебя, ты больше никогда не будешь в безопасности. Только если он не запрет тебя в своем замке до конца твоих дней.

\- Нет, - успокоила Белль, хотя от этих слов сердце испуганно затрепетало у нее в груди. - Он очень могущественный. Я не верю во все это.

\- Почему он не мог коснуться тебя прошлой ночью?

\- Что?

\- Он рвал и метал, но не касался тебя, пока служанки хлопотали вокруг тебя. - сказал Моррис, - потому что понимал, что никак не может тебе помочь. Он знал, что и как нужно сделать, но сказал, что не должен касаться тебя. Почему?

\- Магия, - слабо сказала Белль. Ну вот, и свершилось. Та самая опасность, о которой так отчаянно стремился ее предупредить - что, найдя хоть малейшую слабость Румпельштильцхена, кто-то может подобраться к намного более важному секрету. Никто же не знал! Даже она, по своей наивности, понимала, что их не должны видеть вместе, пока он не в состоянии прикоснуться к ней! Как много успел увидеть ее отец? Насколько много видела Лотта и другие женщины? Не все, не всю правду, но попади эта не в те руки, сможет ли эта информация быть обращена во вред?

\- Когда ты выходишь замуж за могущественного колдуна, его враги становятся твоими врагами, - очень мягко сказал отец. Он никогда не мог говорить с ней грубо, или не обращать внимания на страдания дочери. - Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу, чтобы ты превратилась в оружие на войне, к которой ты не имеешь не малейшего отношения. Войне между твоим мужем и его смертельными врагами. Сам он не пострадает, но ты сама, или твои дети...

\- Я буду осторожна, - пообещала Белль. Конечно, она так и поступит - будет осторожна и внимательна. Искреннее обещание, казалось, несколько успокоило ее отца. Но... кем бы она тогда стала, будучи женой Гастона и матерью его детей? Может быть, ее битвы тогда проходили бы на родильном ложе: их было бы немало, и они были бы не менее кровавыми с не менее летальными перспективами, чем оказаться меж двух огней - колдуном и его врагами.

\- Он не спешит обзавестись сыновьями, - тихо произнесла она.

Сэр Моррис фыркнул и вытянул широкие ладони в сторону огня.

\- Его Величество разве что только не повелевает мне обзавестись несколькими сыновьями перед смертью. Так что мне, видимо, стоит поблагодарить твоего мужа за это.

\- Это звучит для меня не так уж и ужасно, - сказала Белль. Образ отца, сидящего рядом с молодой женой и окруженного детьми, заставил девушку улыбнуться. - Госпожа Елена сказала мне, что после войны в королевстве осталось очень много вдов. Она, вероятнее всего, права. Любая из них была бы счастлива выйти за тебя замуж.

\- На столе лежит документ, - меняя тему разговора, кисло сказал сэр Моррис. - Его принесли писари Короля. Ты должна подписать, таким образом отказываясь от наследства.

\- Тогда я подпишу его, - твердо сказала Белль. - Я могу избавить наших людей от страха, что однажды Румпельштильцхен станет их повелителем, а если у тебя будет сын, то это и так перестанет иметь какое-либо значение.

Сегодня ее собственный оптимизм на грани упрямства, поражал ее саму. Одними ее надеждами порядок в мире не навести. Ее отец не станет счастливым, просто взяв себе новую жену. Сыновья могут так и не родиться в этом браке, и тогда Король или Принц Джеймс будут претендовать на их земли, чтобы присоединить их к монаршим владениям. Но что тут можно было поделать, кроме как надеяться и попытаться?

\- Он всегда столь нежен с тобой? - Моррис наполовину повернулся к дочери, но по-прежнему избегал встречаться с ней взглядом. - Он расчесывал твои волосы. Он всегда такой...

\- Да, - спокойно сказала Белль. Пусть у отца будет хоть это, за что держаться, что его успокоит - доказательство, увиденное собственными глазами, что его дочери не причиняют вреда. Почитают. - У него довольно странные идеи по поводу того, какой должна быть жена, - сказала она, присоединившись к отцу у камина и тоже вытянув руки к теплу. - Не знаю, они прогрессивные или, наоборот, древние, как и он сам, но мне они нравятся. Мне повезло.

\- Да и у тебя самой довольно странные идеи, лепесточек, - с любовью отозвался Моррис. - Будь настороже, хорошо? Он может быть добр к тебе, - в его словах проскользнуло едва уловимое колебание, чуть заметная дрожь, - но для всех остальных он представляет собой огромную опасность. Не позволяй использовать себя против него.

\- Не буду, - пообещала Белль, подумав о прекрасной королеве Реджине и ее обещаниях касательно зеркала. Что бы она, или кто другой, не сделал, стараясь заполучить шпиона в доме Румпельштильцхена? Знать, что когда дело касается его жены, его сердце смягчается?

\- Я не думаю, что он собирался так привязываться ко мне, - тихо сказала она, чувствуя себя предательницей. - Он намеревался хорошо со мной обращаться, но не... не более того.

Сэр Моррис беззвучно усмехнулся и покачал головой.

\- Только моей Белль можно доверить растопить сердце Прядильщика, - беспомощно произнес он. - Никто, кроме тебя, на такое не способен, лепесточек. Я надеюсь, что это принесет тебе радость.

От облегчения у Белль закружилась голова. Она наклонилась и поцеловала отца в щеку.

\- Спасибо, папа.

\- Мне нужно идти, - сказал он, почти что раздавив ее в крепких объятьях. - Его Величество нас покидает.

\- Да, конечно.

Белль сумела подняться на ноги, чтобы проводить отца, но едва оставшись одна, тут же растянулась снова на кровати под одеялом. Она слишком устала, чтобы делать что-то еще, и больше не боролась со сном.

Лотта целый день носила ей еду - небольшие порции горячей пищи, как и приказал ей Румпельштильцхен. Белль послушно ела и пила, изо всех стараясь не терять нить разговора, который вела Лотта во время трапезы. Определенно, пару раз мельком увидеть принца Джеймса на его белоснежном жеребце, хватило Лотте, чтобы возбудить у себя романтические мечты о следующем визите королевского двора.

Белль улыбалась, наслаждаясь болтовней горничной, пока та хлопотала и прибиралась в комнате, но сама говорила очень мало. Каждый раз, когда Лотта уходила, Белль снова засыпала глубоким сном без сновидений.

Это был странный день, одновременно похожий на сон и слишком яркий, слишком резкий, слишком реальный. Белль предположила, что это были последствия магии, на которую повлияло исцеление ее тела, окруженного другой магией. Только ближе к закату она нашла в себе силы подняться снова и привести себя в порядок, чтобы встретить ужин с чем-то, хоть отдаленно напоминавшем хорошие манеры, сидя за туалетным столиком.

\- Вы уже почти на себя похожи, - объявила Лотта, стоя над ней как надзиратель, пока Белль расправлялась с тарелкой тушеной говядины. - Он сказал, что горячая еда поможет.

\- Да, - согласилась Белль, хотя ее желудок был иного мнения. У нее совсем не было аппетита, но несмотря на это, горячая пища действительно помогла. - Мои шелковые ночные рубашки уже постирали, Лотта? - поинтересовалась она, чтобы отвлечься от последних, самых нежеланных, кусочков еды.

\- Думаю, да, миледи, - Лотта с любопытством взглянула на нее, потому что Белль никогда раньше не проявляла интереса к своему гардеробу и довольствовалась лишь тем, что было чистым и соответствовало сезону. - Они красивые, - застенчиво сказала Лотта. - Все такие шелковые. Не могу себе даже такое представить.

Белль улыбнулась, оттолкнув с облегчением от себя пустую тарелку и надеясь, что Румпельштильцхен больше на сегодня еды не заказывал.

\- Если хочешь, у тебя тоже будет такая, - мягко сказала она Лотте. - Я хочу сделать тебе подарок перед отъездом. Завтра на рынке ты можешь выбрать шелк и заказать, чтобы тебе ее пошили, если, когда будешь там, ты купишь мне рулон черного шелка.

\- Ох, миледи, - выдохнула Лотта, тяжело усевшись на край кровати. - Мне можно, правда?

\- Я обнаружила, что очень люблю шелк, - сказала Белль со смущенной улыбкой, причину которой Лотте было не понять. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она не найдет приглянувшегося мужчину, который наполнит ее сердце любовью и откроет для нее целый новый мир.

\- Черный, миледи? - недоуменно взглянула на нее горничная. - Он вам не идет.

\- Это неважно, - мягко усмехнулась Белль. - Возьми кошелек у меня в сундуке и выбери для себя любой цвет. А мне нужен рулон черного шелка и подходящие для него нитки. Пусть перед отъездом их упакуют вместе с остальными моими вещами. Хорошо?

\- О, да, - выдохнула Лотта. - Спасибо, миледи!

\- Проследишь, чтобы мои рубашки были выстираны и поглажены? Я бы хотела надеть одну из них сегодня ночью.

\- Да, миледи! - восторженная до такой степени, что у нее отнялась речь, Лотта собрала пустую посуду на поднос и покинула комнату, оставив Белль в очередной раз в одиночестве.

Конечно, как бы ей не нравилось само по себе ощущение прикосновения шелка к ее коже, она любила свои ночные рубашки потому, что они были подарками мужа. То, что ему нравилось видеть ее в них, было еще одним восхитительным подарком. Нося его подарки, она чувствовала себя ближе к магу и пыталась проявлять больше терпения.

Едва Лотта принесла ей более легкую из ее двух рубашек, вернулся Румпельштильцхен, который возник у своего рабочего стола и что-то туда положил, после чего повернулся и нашел взглядом Белль.

\- Ага, - произнес он, сменив серьезное выражение лица на улыбку, когда увидел, что она собралась раздеваться. - Я как раз вовремя.

\- Думаю, Лотта свалилась бы в обморок, если бы ты появился перед ней прямо из воздуха, - сказала Белль, стараясь не обращать внимания на его похотливую ухмылку. - Как прошел день моего мужа?- она разложила голубой шелк на кровати и принялась поправлять рукава и ворот, вместо того, чтобы сразу переодеться, как собиралась. Даже если отбросить всякую скромность, некоторые вещи все равно казались ей слишком странными. Румпельштильцхена наблюдал за ней, и у Белль крепло осознание того, что ему это нравилось - не просто в качестве преамбулы к страстным объятьям, но само по себе, и он получал при этом огромное удовольствие.

\- Ты побывал дома?

\- Дома, - похоже, Румпельштильцхен всерьез задумался над этим словом, облокотившись о столбик в ногах кровати и пристально наблюдая за женой. - Да.

\- У нас дома, - как можно тверже сказала Белль, притворившись, что разглаживает и без того ровно разложенную рубашку.

\- Да, - в его голосе было столько недоумения и надежды. Он был польщен. Все, чего хотелось Белль, так это обвить руками его шею и пообещать... все на свете. Все, что было у нее в сердце, – у нас дома.

\- Кажется, я нашел способ, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, соскочив с кровати прежде, чем затянувшийся момент стал невыносимым. Белль выдохнула и повернулась к нему.

\- Вылечить меня?

\- Ты не больна, золотце, - пренебрежительно махнул рукой Румпельштильцхен, расхаживая туда-сюда по комнате. - Скорее... испачкана.

\- Но у тебя есть средство? Ты можешь это исправить? Прямо сейчас? - Белль пришлось вцепиться в столбик, потому что от этой мысли у нее подкосились колени - от нетерпения.

\- Думаю, да, - он остановился у камина и нервно взглянул на жену. - Если я потерплю неудачу, то... должен признаться, что не знаю, с чего снова начинать, - он с мольбой посмотрел на нее, как будто вымаливая прощения, и Белль поспешно замотала головой.

\- Попытайся, - шепнула она дрожащим от возбуждения голосом. - Пожалуйста.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, - продолжал настаивать маг, сжимая кулаки, - что если я ошибаюсь, это может привести к...

\- К году и одному дню? - Белль с трудом могла себе представить, что ее муж - Румпельштильхен, Прядильщик - боялся! Боялся сделать попытку, чтобы не потерпеть неудачу?

Он со страдальческим видом пожал плечами.

\- Возможно.

Белль уставилась на мужа, пытаясь осознать сказанное своим затуманенным разумом. Возбуждение от перспективы освободиться, чтобы обнять мужа, грозило погубить любую рациональную, взвешенную мысль в ее голове.

\- Тебе это как-то навредит? - строго спросила она, прекрасно зная, что он отмахнется от этого, если она позволит ему приступить.

\- Мне? - Румпельштильцхен указал на свою грудь обеими руками, широко распахнув глаза. - Нет. Скорее это будет дискомфорт, осмелюсь предположить. И тебе не будет причинено никакого вреда, - ей было совершенно безразлично до последнего.

\- Ты позаботишься об этом, я знаю, - произнесла она еще до того, как он сделал вдох, чтобы ответить. То есть, все его колебания были вызваны страхом потерпеть неудачу? Или столкнуться с тем, что может последовать за этим? Какое безумие!

\- Пожалуйста, - она вложила в это слово всю свою искренность, все ее тело дрожало, - попытайся.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, и слегка почесав затылок, огляделся, осматривая комнату.

\- Ты хорошо поела? Не мерзнешь?

\- И проспала весь день, - ответила Белль, чувствуя необъяснимое желание показать, что она может делать то, что ей говорят. - Я немножко не в своей тарелке, но это и все.

Возможно, именно ее нетерпение и страстное желание заставили его принять решение. Румпельштильцхен наградил ее улыбкой, напряженная линия его плеч чуть смягчилась, и он снова кивнул.

\- Очень хорошо. Тогда мы попробуем прямо сейчас. Располагайся поудобнее, дорогая. Это займет немало времени.

Румпельштильцхен указал на ночную рубашку, и Белль принялась тут же расшнуровывать свое платье. Когда он прошел сзади мимо нее к двери, она даже задержала дыхание, чтобы случайно не прикоснуться. После нескольких минут раздумий над деревянной поверхностью и ощупывания задвижки, Румпельштильцхен вызвал свою коронную магическую дымку и уставился на железный корпус замка. Прежде, чем Белль догадалась, что он делает, к изношенной задвижке добавилась такая же накладка с замочной скважиной и большим ключом.

\- Швея, слесарь и прядильщик, - улыбнулась она, стягивая лиф и принимаясь за расстегивание юбки. – Похоже, мой муж прячет в себе огромное число талантов.

\- Только один, - рассеянно ответил Румпельштильцхен, поворачивая ключ в новом замке. - И конечно, магия, - он развернулся на пятках, с гордостью демонстрирую ключ, и Белль засмеялась.

Положив ключ на туалетный столик, Румпельштильцхен устроился у кроватного столбика и принялся наблюдать, как Белль слой за слоем высвобождается из одежды. Она слегка зарделась, вспомнив, что пренебрегла нижним бельем, чтобы облегчить одевание. Муж никак не прокомментировал это, когда на кратчайший миг она стянула вниз нижние юбки и осталась обнаженной, позволяя ему смотреть на себя. Взгляд Румпельштильцхена прошелся по ее изгибам, тихий вздох сорвался с его губ, и он покрепче обхватил столбик кровати.

\- Какая красота, - произнес он. Там, где Белль ожидала услышать страстное желание или тоску, она услышала лишь теплоту и восхищение.

\- Лотта говорит, что от меня осталось лишь кожа да кости, - поддавшись стеснительности и добравшемуся до нее холоду, Белль рывком натянула голубую ночную рубашку. - Она считает, что ты моришь меня голодом, и папа думает так же.

\- Мы это исправим, - в голосе Румпелдьштильцхена продолжало звучать удовольствие. - Когда вернемся домой.

Теперь в его голосе появился легкий намек на вопрос.

Белль кивнула, собрала все свои вещи и сложила их на пуфике рядом с туалетным столиком.

\- Я готова, - объявила она, упрямо пытаясь заставить себя звучать уверенно и весело. - Что мне делать?

\- Ничего, - Румпельштильцхен уже снимал с себя кожаную безрукавку, сложив ту вместе с вещами Белль. - Забирайся на кровать, моя дорогая, и устраивайся поудобней. Как только я начну, останавливаться будет нельзя.

\- Хорошо.

Возбуждение и надежда боролись в ней с нервозностью и неуверенностью. Белль передвинулась к дальнему краю кровати, притянула к себе подушки так, чтобы подложить их себе под спину в углу. Она вспомнила, как проводила долгие часы сидя так, скрестив ноги, когда книга захватывала все ее внимание, вдобавок тогда ее плечи были завернуты в одеяло, и она думала, что ей так было настолько удобно, насколько только может быть.

Румпельштильцхен на несколько секунд задержался у своего стола, после чего вернулся к кровати со странной бутылкой, практически шарообразной, похожей на железную, завернутой в сетку, сплетенную из кожаных ремешков с пряжками. Сверху была приделана откидная крышка-затычка, которая должна была в закрытом виде закупоривать широкое горлышко. Эта странная вещь одним своим видом говорила о своих волшебных свойствах. Белль с беспокойством рассматривала ее, в то время как Румпельштильцхен подошел к ней и уселся напротив, вжавшись спиной в другой угол. Он поставил странную емкость между своим телом и скрещенными по-турецки ногами, копируя позу Белль.

\- Мне не надо будет пить то, что там внутри? - Белль скривилась, пытаясь скрыть реальную степень своего отчаяния.

\- Нет, тут пусто, - Румпельштильцхен ответил ей взволнованной улыбкой. - Мы наполним его нежеланной магией. Поймаем ее в ловушку там, откуда она не сможет больше нас потревожить.

Белль с облегчением одобрительно кивнула.

\- А потом?

\- Очень быстро накроем крышкой, - пояснил он так, как будто это было очевидно даже для тех, кто не имел никакого отношения к магии. - И будем надеяться на лучшее.

\- Я всегда так делаю, - сообщила Белль, думая о том, как бы было хорошо обнять его руками за шею, почувствовать его ладони у себя на спине, а его рот - на своей груди, а потом...

Действительно, надеяться.

\- Сиди как можно спокойнее, - скомандовал Румпельштильцхен и поставил железный горшочек между ними поверх покрывала. - И ничего не бойся.

Белль кивнула, стараясь быть как можно внимательнее, и не в состоянии избавиться от мысли о том, что еще несколько минут тому назад не ей пришлось преодолевать свой страх. До этого ей даже в голову не могло прийти, что ее муж, со всем своим могуществом, может бояться потерпеть неудачу. Это была странная, беспокойная мысль, но и она не смогла отвлечь ее как следует, когда Румпельштильцхен взмахнул правой рукой и послал в ее сторону струйку фиолетового колдовского дыма.

Струйка двигалась неспешно, напоминая змея, если только змеи бывают сотканными из фиолетового дыма, который скручивался и скользил как живое существо. Прежде, чем магия коснулась ее груди, Белль ощутила солнечный жар магии фей, которая потянулась навстречу серебристо-белой плетью, вместо острых лучиков света, которые жалили ее мужа при каждом прикосновении. Серебристый вьющийся стебель зацепился за кончик ищущего волшебного змея Румпельштильцхена, обвился вокруг него, и в этот момент маг поднял левую руку. Второй усик фиолетового дыма опустился ниже к горлышку железного горшка, и увлек серебряную лозу вместе с ним.

Белль не ожидала, что это будет столь прекрасно и ... нежно. Она очарованно смотрела как медленный поток двух объединенных магий, серебристо-белой и маслянисто-фиолетовой, податливо вытягивается из Белль вниз в горшок. Тепло солнечного света начало распространятся по ее телу, Белль почувствовала, как будто грелась на сухой траве в жаркий летний день; она нежилась этими ощущениями, пока не смогла оторвать взгляд от медленного водоворота смешанной магии, и взглянула на лицо Румпеля. Его лицо дергалось, зубы были оскалены, и тьма как грозовая туча заволокла его глаза. Сначала на его коже выступили отдельные капельки пота, потом все его лицо покрылось влагой, когда он начал вкладывать неимоверные усилия и концентрацию в свое занятие. Находясь в приятной неге солнечного денька, было сложно бояться, но было что-то еще... тревога. Да. Ее муж, любимый человек... он боролся.

Приходилось вкладывать все свои усилия в самоконтроль, постоянно твердя себе его указание сидеть спокойно.

А вот смотреть при этом на магию было не так-то просто. Отяжелевший взгляд невольно притягивался к ней, эта картина завораживала. Поток стал двигаться быстрее и опьяненная догадкой Белль улыбнулась, наблюдая, как серебристый свет льется все быстрей и быстрей в глубину горшочка.

\- Сифон, - сказала она, чувствуя как от одного этого слова заплетается язык, будто она была пьяной.

\- Тихо! - бросил Румпельштильцхен, его голос дрожал от напряжения. Его слова отразились эхом, как будто он говорил несколькими разными голосами. Его голос звучал подобно отдаленному раскату грома или реву морских волн, как бездонное эхо в огромной темной пещере. Единственное произнесенное слово сбило его дыхание, а остекленевшие глаза почернели как смола.

На какой-то короткий миг страх одолел все остальные ощущения - резкое и острое осознание окружающей обстановки, собственный пот, едва уловимый звук, недоступный обычному слуху, похожий на треск огня вдали. Румпельштильцхен дрожал, его дыхание вырывалось коротким резким шипением сквозь зубы. А магия все лилась, теперь еще быстрее, и пытающаяся уследить за ней Белль почувствовала, как закружилась голова.

Едва она начала соскальзывать в полуденные летние грезы наяву, все прекратилось - свет, движение, звук. Даже затрудненное дыхание мужа, который бессильно обмяк у стены. Осознание комнаты, в которой она находилась, окружающего мира вернулось рывком, и Белль уловила тихий стон Румпельштильцхена. Его дрожащие веки опустились, закрывая бушующую тьму его глаз.

Со все нараставшей тревогой Белль взглянула на горшок, и увидела, как вихрь внутри замедляется, а к верху начинает подниматься серебристая дымка. Бросив поспешный взгляд на мужа, она не нашла в нем никакой помощи - он был без сознания, безвольно прислонившись к стене.

Он приказал оставить магию ему, но белый туман поднимался все выше без всякого сопротивления со стороны фиолетовой струйки, а Белль прекрасно знала, что эта магия очень даже способна причинить вред ее мужу. Она бросилась к горшочку и с лязгом захлопнула крышку, повозившись с двумя ремешками и пряжками, ей удалось их застегнуть поверх пробки.

Ее сердце бешено стучало в груди, пока она затягивала второй ремешок, а потом осторожно отняла руку от крышки, убедившись, что ничего не успело сбежать.

Магия была поймана, Белль издала триумфальный смешок и подползла к мужу. Она прижала ладонь к покрытой испариной щеке, ощущая тепло прикосновения кожи к коже. Румпельштильцхен издал тихий стон и повернул голову, еще сильнее прижимаясь к ее руке.

Получилось!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, Zuyza, lexsandrast  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	57. Сон наяву

Прошла всего лишь секунда или две, прежде чем Румпельштильцхен потянулся к ее талии дрожащими руками и притянул к себе. Белль едва не задохнулась от рыдания, прижалась щекой к его щеке и запустила обе руки в его влажные волосы.

\- Ты в порядке? - умоляюще спросила она, почувствовав, как его объятия ослабли и руки мужа безвольно повисли вдоль тела. - Все сработало, я успела запечатать крышку, прежде чем волшебство успело убежать, верно? Я все правильно сделала? - Белль подкрепляла свои слова благодарными поцелуями, прежде чем смогла вынудить себя отодвинуться и посмотреть на мужа. Она наблюдала, как Румпельштильцхен боролся, чтобы открыть глаза, затем сосредоточился на ее лице, потом, наконец, на железной фляге с ее многочисленными ремнями и застежками. Его улыбка была сонной и какой-то кривоватой.

\- Ты все сделала правильно, - сказал он. Еще через несколько мгновений он встретил ее беспокойный взгляд. Чернота отступила к самому центру его глаз, увеличивая зрачок, и к тому моменту, как Белль начала присматриваться, черный цвет уже практически полностью исчез. 

\- Ты поймала солнце, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, хмурясь, и поднял руку, чтобы коснуться ее носа. Промахнулся. - Чертовы феи.

\- Не бери в голову, - сказала Белль и прижалась к нему в поцелуе, в котором им было отказано в течение последних дней, не обращая внимания на то, что ее муж прилагал последние силы, чтобы не упасть, и просто хватался за ее спину, издавая довольные звуки, в то время как она с упоением целовала мужчину, вкладывая в поцелуй всю тоску и желание, что накопилось у них двоих за долгие вынужденные дни «разлуки». Он вздохнул, когда она остановилась, его руки соскользнули с ее тела и безвольно упали на постель рядом с девушкой. Румпельштильцхен действительно был в порядке, предположила Белль, приложив свою ладонь к его щеке. Только изможденный, как будто колдовские усилия вкупе с днями, когда он пренебрегал собой, окончательно измотали мага. Едва заметная улыбка играла на его губах, и, за исключением предыдущего замечания о том, что она поймала солнце, он казался довольным, словно кот, разнежившийся на теплой черепичной крыше. Она видела его таким после того, как они занимались любовью - томный взгляд, когда он даже не пытался бороться со сном.

Да, сон. Его было слишком мало, и даже Румпельштильцхен сам, казалось, почувствовал, что наконец заработал на него право.

\- Идем в кровать, - настойчиво сказала девушка, пропуская его влажные кудри сквозь пальцы и позволяя заботе о нем смягчить себя. О, она бы с радостью бесстыдно сорвала с мужа одежду, лишь бы снова прикоснуться, поцеловать, прижаться - это было бы так желанно, так чудесно!..

\- Давай, - Белль попыталась поймать его руки и оторвать от стены, но он только лишь ухмыльнулся. - Я не буду лежать в постели вместе с твоими сапогами, - проворчала красавица, шлепнув его по ноге. - Или с этим, - добавила девушка, бросив недобрый взгляд на запечатанный горшочек. 

\- Лучше положить это в безопасное место, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, указав на флягу. С задумчивой осторожностью он принялся дергать шнурки у себя на сапогах.

Белль вскоре стало ясно, что он не только не сможет встать, но даже слезть с кровати, поэтому поспешила к нему на помощь. Когда закругленное донышко железного сосуда заставило тот опасно закачаться на туалетном столике, она, недовольно поджав губы, отнесла его к стулу, украденному Румпельштильцхеном из зала советов, и аккуратно поставила на мягкую подушку сиденья. Больше рисковать этой ужасной магией она не желала.

В любое другое время Белль давно бы уже смеялась над безуспешными попытками мужа расшнуровать собственные сапоги. Она и сама потерпела с ними поражение, когда он был ранен, и ей пришлось прибегнуть к острому ножу, чтобы не замерзнуть во время своих попыток в заледеневшей башне. Теперь же, слишком долго лишенная прикосновений мужа, она помогла Румпельштильцхену улечься на спину среди подушек и лично приступила к борьбе с его шнурками. Сейчас, когда руки были теплыми, это оказалось совсем не трудно, но все равно работа отняла приличный отрезок времени. Она прижалась всем телом как можно ближе к бедру мужа и принялась расшнуровывать правый сапог. Через какое-то время Румпельштильцхен начал касаться ее сквозь ткань одежды. Прикосновения были довольно невинными - кончики пальцев прошлись вдоль ее руки, потом ладонь - по спине вниз к ягодицам, где он остановился, чтобы лениво погладить по округлостям. Проснувшиеся смешанные чувства заставили Белль закусить губу, чувствуя, как что-то теплое затрепетало внутри – плотская тоска по мужу, которая шла от тела, а не от сердца. Сейчас это ощущалось как нежное и далекое удовольствие.

Наконец-то удалось расшнуровать правый сапог, и Белль хихикнула, когда супруг воспользовался моментом и крепко сжал ее ягодицы. Бросив предупреждающий взгляд на его лицо, она увидела на нем усмешку, похожую на ее собственную, хотя он лежал с закрытыми глазами, подложив одну руку под голову. Он наслаждался тем, что дразнил ее - знал, как легко было вынудить ее тело откликнуться, заставить потерять контроль над собой.

Когда Белль уселась на пятки, чтобы начать все заново с левым сапогом, Румпельштильцхен ухитрился проникнуть рукой под ее рубашку. Его рука, теплая и дразнящая, сжала ее чуть выше бедра. Большим пальцем он медленно и едва ощутимо поглаживал ее поясницу, и Белль приходилось прилагать гигантские усилия, чтобы сконцентрироваться на развязывании узла на его левом бедре. Потребовалось еще больше усилий, чтобы удержаться и не подглядеть, что творилось у него между слегка раздвинутых ног, посмотреть, как эта нежная игра воздействовала на него самого. Белль нашла долгожданное отвлечение в раздумьях над тем, каково это иметь столь явное и заметное доказательство своего желания. По крайней мере, у нее получалось при желании или необходимости делать вид, что она и вовсе ничего не испытывает.

К своему раздражению, девушка почувствовала легкое разочарование, когда искоса брошенный взгляд не выявил каких-либо доказательств мужского желания, даже в то время, как Румпельштильцхен дразнил под платьем ее обнаженную кожу, заставляя слегка вздрагивать. Было все труднее и труднее сконцентрироваться на освобождении его от сапог. С видом победителя и вздохом облегчения, Белль в конечном счете спустила сапоги с кровати и подползла назад к своему мужу, который притянул ее к себе с довольно неуклюжим поцелуем.

\- Только сапоги? - спросил он. Белль тем временем устраивалась поудобнее возле него и натягивала на них обоих одеяло. Она улыбнулась ему в плечо, скользнув ладошкой по его животу, и принялась дергать его кожаные бриджи. Ей пришлось признать, что его привычка переодеваться в свободные шелка с помощью магии была крайне удобной.

\- Пока да, - сказала она, услышав, что голос Румпельштильцхена стал глубже от сонливости, даже когда он дразнил ее, поэтому она поудобнее устроилась рядом с ним. - Я так рада, что все закончилось, - призналась она и легла щекой на его грудь, закинув на мужа левую ногу, в то время как его руки притянули девушку поближе к себе. - Год и один день. Думаю, я сошла бы с ума.

\- Развратная женушка, - пробормотал он, но Белль не успела возразить, потому что его рука медленно скатилась с нее, сам он весь обмяк и погрузился в сон. 

Уставшая, с тяжелыми конечностями и болью, Белль упорно боролась со сном. Девушка не могла заснуть, пока ощущение от того, что она просто лежит рядом с Румпельштильцхеном, было столь остро… пока в голове не улеглась еще мысль, что можно просто прикасаться к мужу, обнимать и ласкать его, не боясь, что причинит ему адскую боль… что теперь можно было спокойно слушать его замедляющееся сердцебиение, вдыхать кожаный и осенний аромат его одежды, чувствовать близость покоящейся магии и напоминать себе, что это её муж, дорогой муж. Он только её, лишь она может его касаться, целовать, доставлять ему наслаждение и любить.

Ее муж, Румпельштильцхен.

Больше не нужно заставлять себя не прикасаться к нему. Больше не нужно бояться оказаться рядом с ним, чтобы не причинить вреда, случайно зацепив его. Облегчение прошлось по ней лихорадочной дрожью, одновременно холодной и горячей, а под зажмуренными веками собрались непролитые слезы. Конечно же, он подумал, что она имела в виду их совместные услады, но ведь она же говорила ему и о том, как сильно ей нравится просто быть рядом с ним? Смотреть на него? Если бы она попыталась объяснить, он бы просто не поверил ей.

Она решила, что стоит приложить больше усилий, и ее пальцы проскользнули между пуговицами его рубашки, пока не прикоснулись к обнаженной коже. Через мгновение она расстегнула пуговицу и запустила руку под его рубашку, почувствовав, как Румпельштильцхен пошевелился. Он не проснулся, но беспокойно заерзал под ее ласками, пока не привык к ощущению ее кожи на своем теле.

Как ей не хватало этого - роскоши чувствовать его близость, которую она познала еще в их первую брачную ночь (пускай это было всего лишь неловкое объятие) и которую страстно и бесстыдно с тех пор желала. Ведь тела были созданы, чтобы ощущать утеху от прикосновения кожи к коже? Это успокаивало глубоко затаенное одиночество, которое до этого оставалось неосознанным; до тех пор, пока она не поняла, что все может быть иначе. Она прожила чуть более двадцати лет, и все это время ее любили по-другому. А как же Румпельштильцхен, которые провел века в одиночестве, презираемый всеми? Знал ли мужчина, как он жаждал простого прикосновения, поцелуя, или объятий женщины? Или он понял это, только когда Белль обняла его, предлагая все, что, как он был уверен, никогда не сможет познать?

Теплота и уют начали разрушать ее упрямое намерение лежать, не засыпая. Это было знакомо. Незначительные вещи - то, как Румпельштильцхен задерживал дыхание перед тем, как сделать шумный выдох, но не переходя на храп. То, как двоим было намного легче согреться даже под одним тонким одеялом. То, как лежа под боком мужа, ее тело идеально подходило к его.

Белль начала видеть сны еще до того, как по-настоящему уснула - видения переходили в глубокий сон, пока ее тело ослабляло крепкую хватку вокруг супруга. Но он не покидал ее сны; Белль казалось, что она была драконом, свирепо и ревностно охранявшим сокровище и готовым испепелить любого, кто на него позарится. В ее снах Румпельштильцхен улыбался чаще и более свободно, чем прежде, и они были дома. Дом.

Свечи уже догорели, когда Белль проснулась. Ей понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы стряхнуть странные сны и позволить сонным глазам привыкнуть к темноте. Даже при тлеющем камине воздух в ее комнате остыл. Стало настолько холодно, что девушка не могла больше оставаться на покрывале, хотя Румпельштильцхен и согревал ее.

Отодвинувшись от мужа и снова почувствовав беспокойство при мысли, что даже это не потревожило и не разбудило его, Белль на цыпочках подошла к камину и подбросила в огонь дров. Она также достала свечу из коробки и зажгла ее от пламени, поставив ее в ближайший подсвечник на рабочем столе Румпельштильцхена.

Попытки девушки проскользнуть под одеяло в ограниченном пространстве справа от Румпельштильцхена разбудили его. Он сел, растерянно оглядываясь, пока не увидел Белль и, что-то проворчав, залез вместе с ней под одеяло, притянув девушку в объятия до того, как она успела взбить его подушку. Белль было немного неудобно. Она теперь лежала в той позе, в которой пребывал муж до своего пробуждения: он был у нее под боком, положив голову на ее руку. Даже несмотря на дискомфорт, она притянула его ближе. Девушка гладила его волосы в то время, как рука мужчины скользила по ее телу, очевидно, наслаждаясь прикосновениями так же, как и сама Белль. Она улыбнулась, когда, завершив невинное изучение ее тела, рука Румпельштильцхена собственнически обхватила ее правую грудь.

\- Спи, - с мягким упреком прошептала она, наслаждаясь тем, как его мягкие волосы щекотали ее пальцы.

\- Я сплю, - уверил ее Румпельштильцхен, пока кончик его пальца искусно обводил контуры ее соска. Ухмылка Белль превратилась в смешок. - Я точно сплю и вижу сон, - он подвинулся ближе и принялся целовать ее вторую грудь, поглаживая чувствительную плоть сквозь ночную рубашку.

\- И часто тебе такое снится? - поинтересовалась Белль, ощущая приятную дрожь от его настойчивых поцелуев.

\- О да, - он потерся щекой о твердеющий сосок, потом - подбородком, где кожа была более огрубевшей. Белль закусила губу от контрастных ощущений, прекрасно понимая, что очень скоро окончательно потеряет голову, если ей не удастся как можно скорее убедить его отдохнуть. - Даже когда бодрствую, - дразнящее прикосновение, укус, поцелуй. - Но сейчас я совершенно точно сплю.

\- А, понятно. 

Наслаждаясь его капризом, неприкрытым интересом к его любимой, как подозревала Белль, части ее тела, девушка ласкающими движениями пропускала сквозь пальцы его волосы. Она не смогла найти в себе силы возразить ему, когда мужчина потянул и ослабил ленточку, чтобы распахнуть рубашку и обнажить своему жадному взору ее грудь и шею. Если ее муж желает этого, он это получит. Белль не могла заставить себя быть сильной, когда поцелуи были столь сладкими.

\- И что же я делаю, в этом твоем сне?

Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, подхватил ее и перевернулся на спину, крепко прижав ее к своим бедрам, пока она хихикала, пытаясь озвучить совершенно неискренний протест. Она могла видеть его сейчас, в слабом свете единственной свечи, и девушка заметила, что выражение его лица было действительно мечтательным.

\- Ты совершаешь непристойные вещи, моя маленькая госпожа, - произнес он с игривой скромностью, которая губила остатки ее контроля. - Пока я восхищаюсь твой красотой.

\- Ими? - Белль поймала его за руки, тянущиеся к ее груди. - Они прекрасны?

\- О да, - он облизнулся, пытаясь мягко высвободить из ее хватки сначала одну, а затем и вторую руку.

\- Поцелуй, - решила Белль, отпихнув его руки от своего тела так, чтобы можно было наклониться и получить желаемое, - тогда ты сможешь коснуться их.

Он издал восхищенный горловой звук, и их губы соприкоснулись. Белль выпустила его запястья, вместо этого ухватившись за плечи мужа, и почувствовала, как его руки крепче сомкнулись за ее спиной. Краткие легкие поцелуи стали длиннее и глубже, а после переросли в те самые поцелуи, по которым она так скучала и которых жаждала все прошедшие дни - полную самоотдачу, изучение и наслаждение друг другом. Девушка поймала себя на том, что трется об его облаченное в кожу бедро. Ничего, кроме тончайшего шелка не разделяло ее и мягкое сухое тепло его тела. Когда она остановилась, шокированная собственным поведением, Румпельштильцхен хитро улыбнулся, и она вспомнила, что муж никогда не станет отказывать ей в удовольствии, которое она находила в его объятьях. И все равно, ее щеки вспыхнули от стыда, и девушка постаралась скрыть это, целуя его щеку, потом ухо, а потом шею, которую он подставил ласкам, восхитительно вытянувшись и изогнувшись под ней.

Если она и станет совершать непристойности, то определенно не с его ногой, облаченной в кожу брюк. Она насладилась своим поцелуем, превратив заключенную сделку во множество поцелуев, после чего чуть отстранилась и посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена сверху вниз. Левой рукой он сразу же обхватил ее грудь и одобрительно сжал, пока пальцы его правой руки проскользнули между бедер жены и погрузились между ее складочек, распределяя обнаруженную там влагу. Белль только и могла, что смотреть на него в немом изумлении от такой нежности, когда она могла прекрасно разглядеть, что его тело имело собственные острые запросы и потребности.

С трудом сглотнув ком в пересохшем горле, Белль прижалась ладонью к выпуклости под кожей бриджей и почувствовала, как муж задрожал. Когда она потерла и слегка сжала, подражая движениям его руки у себя на груди, он моментально стал еще тверже, а его пальцы протолкнулись внутрь нее с непривычной силой и настойчивостью, граничащей с грубостью. Он хотел ее, быть может, его голод был еще сильнее, чем ее желание. И он ее получит. Пусть его странный сон сбудется, тот, где она совершала с ним всевозможные непристойные вещи.

Когда Белль не удалось разделаться с кожаными ремнями и пряжками у него на боках, Румпельштильцхен принялся ей помогать - одна его рука была скользкой от влаги, а вторая - горячей от контакта с ее кожей. Совместными усилиями они смогли расстегнуть пряжки, их частое дыхание звучало в унисон, когда она стянула бриджи вниз, открывая его своему жадному взору и жаждущим рукам. Румпельштильцхен, снова потянувшись к ней, застонал и откинулся головой на подушку, когда жена, поддавшись внезапному порыву, взялась за него - обхватив обеими руками по всей длине. Белль сама не смогла сдержать стона, когда он стал еще тверже в ее руках - такой же отзывчивый и чувствительный, как и ее потаенное местечко.

Румпельштильцхен опять сделал попытку потянуться к ней, неуклюже ухватил за бедра и попытался прижать ее ближе, заставить опуститься на него. Но развратное восхищение взяло верх над Белль, которая не могла отвести зачарованного взгляда от того, как нежная кожа движется вдоль твердого стержня в едином ритме с ее руками. Неужели он точно также восхищался ее небольшой грудью, испытывая непостижимый, примитивный и порочный восторг?

\- Стой, - шепнул он, правда, без особой настойчивости. Его пальцы превратились в хищные когти, впиваясь острыми ногтями в ее бедра, в то время как он сам окончательно потерялся в наслаждении. Значит, говорит, она совершает непристойные вещи? Белль решила, что так и поступит, при этом не теряя над собой контроля в ожидании эйфории, чтобы, наконец, увидеть от начала и до конца, как Румпельштильцхен безраздельно отдает себя порыву страсти.

Белль всегда была неуклюжей и неуверенной, когда брала в руки эту часть его тела, боясь причинить боль вместо удовольствия. Она помнила, как ее все еще неуклюжие поцелуи заставили его потерять голову не только от наслаждения, но и от потрясения, благоговения и любви, под которыми скрывался страх. Прежде чем она успела передумать, Белль нагнулась, скользнула одной рукой под его ягодицу и принялась покрывать поцелуями основание члена со всех сторон, после чего начала продвигаться вверх, в сторону сжатой вокруг него второй руки.

Мужчина сделал попытку остановить ее, действительно попытался, но Белль вспомнила, почему, и оттолкнула головой его поднятую в предупреждении руку, только позволяя ему второй рукой направлять свои движения. В его стонах больше не звучало отчаяния - лишь что-то такое, что заставляло пылко отзываться ее поющее от радости сердце. Она ощутила тот самый переломный момент, когда ее губы натолкнулись на его пальцы, обхватившие твердую жаркую плоть. Она успела вовремя поднять голову, чтобы увидеть его откинутую голову с раскрытым в немом крике ртом, а по ее руке тем временем пульсирующими струйками растекалось горячее вещество. Белль было все равно - она не могла отвести глаз от прекрасного нагого мужчины перед собой, сотрясавшегося от благословленного облегчения, кончившего для нее, нуждающегося в ней.

Вынужденное молчание Румпельштильцхена превратилось в затрудненное дыхание, и он бессильно растянулся на простынях. Если бы только это было возможно, она наблюдала бы за ним целую вечность, но миг наслаждения миновал, и девушка не хотела, чтоб вместо него подняло уродливую голову сомнение и вновь захватило ее мужа. Она легла рядом и принялась целовать его до тех пор, пока он не перекатился к ней поближе и собственными сонными поцелуями не выразил все то, что не мог сказать на словах без риска разбить собственное сердце. Пальцы под ее ночной сорочкой неуклюже предложили ей удовлетворение, в котором она отказала себе раньше, и Белль направила его руку, как он только что поступил с ней, двигаясь в неспешном ритме, заставляя выделяться влагу, но удерживая от прямого контакта с чувствительным бугорком, что могло бы сейчас слишком сильно отвлечь и даже причинить боль. Он не прекращал целовать девушку в своих объятиях до тех пор, пока она не начала сжиматься вокруг его пальцев в быстрых неглубоких спазмах облегчения.

Он надолго замер, погрузив лицо в волосы у ее шеи, после чего лег на спину, испустив негромкий долгий выдох. Белль пристроилась у него под боком, игнорируя их перекрученную и влажную одежду, и легла головой на его вытянутую руку.

\- Тебе понравился твой сон? - спросила она. Сомнения все же взяли верх в ней теперь, когда они лежали спокойно.

\- Да, - ответил Румпельштильцхен беззаботным тоном, - правда, у меня бывают и другие, - неуверенно добавил он, играясь с ее волосами. - Иногда.

Белль улыбнулась и, повернув голову, поцеловала его в плечо, после чего опять устроилась на своей импровизированной подушке из его руки.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, крепко сжав мужчину в объятьях.

На этот раз их сон уже не был таким мирным и спокойным. Сны Белль состояли из бессмысленных стремительных образов, заставлявших ее время от времени рывком просыпаться. Один раз она открыла глаза и увидела Румпельштильцхена, стоявшего возле кровати и встряхивавшего помятые штаны. Когда он заметил, что она не спит, то смутился и поспешно провел ладонью перед собой, чтобы наколдовать черную ночную рубашку. Белль была слишком сонной, чтобы высказываться по этому поводу - и слишком обрадованной снова видеть его рядом с собой, поэтому просто легла головой на прохладный чистый шелк. Рука мужа, раскладывающего ее волосы по плечам, была уверенной, и от этого тревоги девушки унялись, когда она снова погрузилась в дрему. Истощение Румпельштильцхена было кратким - по-видимому, магические усилия, потребовавшиеся, чтобы избавить ее от пыльцы церковников, не затребовали такую уж высокую цену.

Утро Белль показалось неестественно ярким, когда она вынырнула из сна. Она не закрывала ни штор, ни ставен прошлой ночью, и, похоже, все рассветы на свете собрались у нее поверх кровати, наполняя комнату яркими красками и теплом. Девушка издала сонное недовольное ворчание и спрятала лицо, прижавшись к спине Румпельштильцхена, пододвинувшись к нему еще ближе. Спящими, они почему-то всегда оказывались порознь - возможно, только так им и удавалось отдохнуть, подумала Белль, вспомнив, насколько беспокойными выдались их первые попытки разделять ложе. Но ей не хватало его объятий в ту же секунду, как она просыпалась. Ровно в тот самый миг.

Румпельштильцхен лежал на боку, повернувшись лицом к ее туалетному столику, его голова покоилась рядом с подушкой, а не на ней. Он больше не выглядел расслабленным - несмотря на глубокий сон мужа, Белль ощущала его напряжение, настороженность, которой не было тогда, когда он был полностью выбившимся из сил. Магия защищает сама себя, вспомнила она его слова - его волшебство, могущество всегда были настороже, даже когда сам хозяин спал. Для простого смертного, вроде Белль, это было непостижимо. И случаи, когда приходится так утомляться, должно быть, крайне редкие явления. Когда они вернутся домой, она присмотрит за тем, чтобы в случае, если ее муж не будет заботиться о себе, этим займется сама Белль. Смертному или нет, ни одному человеку не пойдет на пользу быть настолько поглощенным работой, что это доводит его до полубессознательного состояния.

Тем не менее, муж Белль доказал, что не стоит сомневаться в его способностях, когда, пробудившись оттого, что она лениво поглаживала его по боку, он повернулся к ней лицом и послал пошлую улыбку, после чего прижал жену к кровати, удерживая ее руки по обе стороны от головы. Если бы в результате этого ее болезненно не дернули за волосы, она бы совсем не была против подобного обращения. В итоге, она тоже послала в ответ улыбку и высвободила свои запястья из его хватки, после чего вытянула волосы, разложив их на подушке позади. Румпельштильцхен при этом сильно отвлекся, завороженный этим всклокоченным видением - своей женой. Его лицо смягчилось, и он с улыбкой наклонился, чтобы поцеловать девушку, придавив своим весом и просунув руку меж ее бедер, чтобы слегка поддразнить.

К ее обоюдному восторгу и смущению, тело Белль тут же уступило ему после пары поглаживаний возле чувствительной точки. И не только тело - голос тоже предал ее - удивленные вскрики срывались с губ вместе с частыми рваными вздохами. Румпельштильцхен разглядывал ее с таким же бесстыдством, как и она наблюдала за ним во время пика наслаждения несколько часов тому назад. Но он, между тем, проделывая с ней все это, широко улыбался, его глаза весело поблескивали, порядком выдавая всю степень его самодовольства.

\- Я не ухмылялась, когда смотрела на тебя, - не слишком убедительно пожаловалась девушка, когда ее тело вновь начало ей подчиняться, а не по собственной воле цепляться за мужа.

\- Что ж, я не слишком тактичный, - Румпельштильцхен медленно склонился и поцеловал ее. - Ты готова для меня, госпожа? - понизив голос, спросил он, скользнув в нее пальцами. - У меня разыгрался аппетит нынче утром.

\- Я рада, что ты снова в добром здравии, муж мой, - ответила Белль, собрав остатки достоинства и с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не начать умолять его немедленно взять ее. - Если ты намерен воспользоваться мной, - предупредила она, ухватив ворот его рубашки, - то для начала я попрошу тебя снять это, - Белль дернула черную атласную ленту, стягивавшую ворот, и постаралась послать Румпельштильцхену вызывающий взгляд. - Мне нравится видеть своего мужа.

Его щека дернулась, но сладострастная улыбка не исчезла с лица мага. Снова поймав ее запястья и пригвоздив их к матрасу возле головы, он устроился между ее бедер так, что рубашка девушки теперь оказалась на его пути.

Белль закусила губу, уже устав от их маленькой игры и мечтая о том, чтобы он заполнил собой болезненную пустоту в ней, заставил в упоении потерять голову.

\- Только мою? - спросил он, прекрасно зная, что именно ее рубашка служила преградой, и что если она хочет поторопиться, то ей придется уступить.

\- Мою тоже. И побыстрее, - добавила она, а потом и сама засмеялась, от дрожи в собственном голосе тогда, когда она так старалась чтобы тот звучал властно и гордо. Гораздо проще было сопротивляться дрожи от ужаса, чем дрожи от страсти. Когда магия прошелестела между ними, полностью обнажив их и позволяя соприкасаться кожа к коже, зубы Белль начали стучать; Румпельштильцхен удержал ее руки, когда девушка попыталась дотянуться и дотронуться до того, чего она уже давно требовала позволить ей увидеть - его узкие плечи и безволосую грудь. Это опять был один из его снов - удерживать и мешать ей, продолжая тем самым дразнить? Белль могла понять пользу этого, потому что в отказе можно было найти совершенно новые высоты желания - корчиться от нетерпения иметь то, что она никак не могла получить.

Но после многих дней без близости, без возможности даже ободряюще коснуться мужа или оказаться в его объятиях, пока она плакала, отказ обрел пикантность, которую попросту было невозможно игнорировать.

\- Тогда поцелуй меня, - нетвердо выговорила она, не желая показать ему, как легко она сейчас может расплакаться от неприятных воспоминаний о невозможности быть с ним, - и я твоя.

Румпельштильцхен поцеловал - быстро и нахально неудовлетворительно чмокнул в губы, после чего, освободив ее левое запястье, потянулся между ними, чтобы направить себя в нее. Белль приподняла бедра, едва сдерживая стон, погладила его освободившейся рукой по обнаженному плечу, поощряя поторопиться, и пошире раздвинула колени.

Он с легкостью проник в нее, и ее тело приняло его с жадной радостью. Сама того не желая, Белль зажмурилась, а потом заставила себя раскрыть глаза, когда Румпельштильцхен снова поймал ее блуждающую руку и опять прижал к матрасу. Сам он при этом находился глубоко в ней и просто любовался красавицей, распластавшейся под ним. Мага восхищали не только лицо и глаза, хотя его взгляд с нежностью задержался на них. Он любовался ее грудью, волосами, изящными тонкими руками, попавшими в плен его хватки, впалым животом - всем, куда только доставал его взгляд. Белль тоже смотрела, как движутся мышцы под его темной кожей, как солнечный свет заставляет чуть поблескивать золотом мужское тело, выделяя рельефы пиков и впадин на его шероховатой коже.

Завороженная, едва осмеливаясь дышать, чтобы не прервать этот момент, Белль снова встретилась с ним взглядом - это был миг взаимопонимания, данного позволения и обоюдной благодарности за это воссоединение.

От его первого толчка из ее горла вырвался крик наслаждения, которое было намного глубже, чем то, что она получала от его пальцев. Белль извивалась под мужем, в поисках еще более интенсивных ощущений - она не успокоилась до тех пор, пока не обвила ногами его талию, подталкивая пятками так, чтобы с каждым ударом он проникал все глубже. Румпельштильцхен двигался в размеренном, почти что терпеливом ритме, но он не был нежен, с каждым новым толчком ее развратное тело отвечало ему, лишая мужчину самообладания. Старые деревянные доски кровати поскрипывали от усилий супругов в такт их восторженным охам и стонам.

Румпельштильцхен высвободил ее запястья и вместо этого одной рукой ухватился за спинку кровати, а другой обхватил ее грудь. О большем Белль даже и не мечтала - ощущать его, видеть его, наблюдать, как он тоже теряется в наслаждении… Оргазм подкатывал все ближе с каждым его толчком - внутри у девушки все ныло, сжималось и расслаблялось, а потом внезапно высвободилось долгой пульсирующей агонией, переросшей в сладкое томление. Она извивалась в усилиях притянуть его еще ближе руками и пятками, до тех пор, пока весь пыл в ней не иссяк, после чего скользнула пятками под его ягодицы, побуждая мага двигаться еще быстрее и резче и получить собственное облегчение.

В комнате повисла странная тишина, наступившая после целого взрыва всевозможных звуков. Сейчас же их выдавало только порывистое неглубокое дыхание. Даже вторгшийся яркий солнечный свет теперь казался мирным и приятным.

\- Кажется, теперь это я сплю, - задыхаясь, проговорила Белль. Она обхватила дрожащими руками его лицо и чуть не заплакала, когда Румпельштильцхен с выражением полного непонимания и облегчения повернул голову и прижался к ее ладони в жарком влажном поцелуе. - Скажи мне, что это не сон, - взмолилась она и еще крепче прижалась к нему так, чтобы он проник еще глубже. - Поклянись, что я не сплю.

\- Это не сон, мое сокровище, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, прижавшись губами к ее виску в некоем подобии поцелуя. Белль, наконец, прикрыла глаза и кивнула. Удовлетворенная. - Это не сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: ceniya, Laikin394, lexsandrast, Unreal_fairy, leryzh, Flamme80  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	58. Лепестки на воде

Только когда Лотта настойчиво постучалась в дверь во второй раз, Белль заставила себя покинуть свое место под боком Румпельштильцхена. Она не знала, как долго они лежали, лениво поглаживая друг друга в удовлетворенном молчании, но жизнь в замке шла своим чередом независимо от того, о чем думают возлюбленные.

Второй стук Лотты прозвучал громче, и Белль вспомнила, что муж наколдовал замок на дверь перед тем, как начать магический сеанс прошлой ночью. Со вздохом она крикнула Лотте подождать и села в кровати, оглядываясь в поисках ночной рубашки.

\- Отошли ее, - запротестовал Румпельштильцхен, потянувшись к Белль. - Я могу наколдовать для тебя целый пир. 

\- Я бы предпочла горячую ванну, - призналась Белль, выскользнув из его рук и обнаружив свою ночную сорочку, чистую и выглаженную, на спинке стула. Она скользнула в просторы прохладного шелка со счастливым вздохом. - Я не впущу ее, не волнуйся. 

Ей потребовалась минута или две, чтобы открыть незнакомый железный замок большим ключом, затем на пороге столкнулась с горничной, чувствуя, как сквозняк понизу проникает в ее залитую солнцем спальню.

\- Замок, миледи... - Лотта с тревогой смотрела на новое железное изделие.

\- Мой муж решил, что так будет лучше, - успокоила ее Белль прежде, чем горничная начала волноваться, и потянулась к подносу, который та держала в руках. - Я тоже так думаю. Отец вчера зашел без стука. Спасибо, Лотта. 

Горничная продолжала смотреть на нее, все еще крепко удерживая другую сторону подноса. 

\- Что такое?

\- Ваше лицо все красное, - грустно сказала Лотта. - Словно вы слишком долго пробыли на солнце, - она украдкой бросила взгляд в сторону кровати справа, но Румпельштильцхен был скрыт за высокой спинкой. - Или еще что-то.

\- Ох, - да, ночь определенно выдалась долгой. У Белль мелькнуло воспоминание о муже, невменяемом от истощения, который жаловался на ее нос и на "чертовых фей".

\- Это результат лихорадки от магии, - соврала она, не зная, как еще выкрутиться. Даже если тайна Румпельштильцхена была частично раскрыта, она не может поделиться этим со служанкой. - Я уверена, что в этом нет ничего страшного.

\- Ну... - Лотта с несчастным видом сдалась, выпустила из рук поднос и развернулась уходить. - Тогда поешьте, - выдавила она и скрылась из виду, спустившись по лестнице.

\- Неужели я выгляжу настолько плохо? - спросила Белль, поставив поднос на столик и поворачиваясь к кровати.

Румпельштильцхен уже прикрылся собственной рубашкой, и при свете дня Белль смогла разглядеть, что та была на самом деле не черной, а серой, как уголь.

\- Лотта говорит, что у меня все лицо красное.

\- Загар, - сказал он, садясь в постели. - И не только на лице. 

Белль оттянула на себе ворот рубашки и взглянула на свою грудь.

\- О, боже, - только и сказала она, поворачивая ключ в замке. - Я похожа на рака, - по крайней мере, краснота скрывала за собой разлившийся румянец, когда она поняла, что недавняя страсть мужа была вызвана крайне странным видом его жены. То, что Белль не смогла ранее разглядеть в тени, скрывавшей кровать, Румпельштильцхен был способен прекрасно видеть. - Если я останусь такой, то мне теперь придется ходить в капюшоне.

\- Не бойся, - лениво сказал Румпельштильцхен. - После завтрака ты примешь ванну. С бальзамами и мазью. Или предпочитаешь, чтобы я исцелил тебя с помощью магии? - он поднял руку, слабо светящуюся фиолетовым светом. 

\- Я думаю, на данный момент с меня довольно магии, - твердо заявила Белль.

\- Ты поешь со мной? - на подносе снова стояла каша, приготовленная точно по ее вкусу, а также тарелка с мясной нарезкой и колбасой, к которым она была более равнодушна. Она с надеждой протянула ее Румпельштильцхену. - Ты не ел ничего в течение нескольких дней.

\- Правда? - судя по его виду, он на самом деле не имел об этом никакого понятия, подумала Белль, наблюдая, как он скинул ноги с кровати и принял из ее рук тарелку, с подозрением потрогав пальцем колбаски. - Полагаю, нет. 

\- Я скучаю по нашему совместному чаепитию, - сказала Белль, толкнув ногой его лодыжку, пока размешивала кашу. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, склонившись над тарелкой, и положил в рот кусочек колбасы. Ощутив присутствие магии у своего локтя, Белль обернулась и увидела на своем туалетном столике чайные принадлежности - заварочный чайник, молочник, сахарницу и щипцы для сахара. Две чашки, два блюдца и две серебряные ложки. - Я не это имела в виду, - запротестовала она, но пряча взгляд и расцветающую на губах улыбку.

Она потерлась лодыжкой о его ногу, заставив мужа прервать неохотное жевание, поэтому ей пришлось оставить его в покое.

\- Я скучаю по тебе.

\- Я столько дней пробыл в твоей компании, - заметил Румпельштильцхен, наблюдая, как она ест. - Как ты можешь скучать по мне?

\- Ну хорошо, - Белль попыталась направить свои мысли в другое русло. - Я соскучилась по твоему безраздельному вниманию.

\- Ты очень странная девушка, - сказал он, но Белль показалось, что он залился румянцем, слишком пристально изучая свою тарелку, - моя первая жена была совсем иного мнения.

Белль склонила голову, не донеся ложку до рта. Это была совершенно не та тема, которую он выбрал бы для непринужденной беседы - когда он сравнивал двух жен, то чаще всего осуждал себя, а не сообщал Белль какую-то информацию. Она опустила ложку и помешала овсянку.

\- Она была матерью Белфайра? - не поднимая головы, Румпельштильцхен кивнул. - Почему ты говоришь о ней с такой грустью? Она умерла во время родов?

Пораженный, он забылся и посмотрел прямо на нее.

\- Нет, - а потом, все так же внезапно, Румпельштильцхен отставил тарелку на кровать и вскочил на ноги. Он отошел к изножью и принялся с преувеличенным интересом изучать резьбу на прикроватном столбике. - Нет, она ушла. Бросила нас. У меня не было ничего из того, что она хотела, - он обхватил столбик кровати обеими руками и, потупившись, повернул голову к Белль. - Возможно, я ожидаю, что любая моя жена будет также недовольна.

\- Так вот почему ты пытаешься дать мне все на свете?

Аппетит исчез, и, отставив тарелку, Белль подошла к мужу. Она взяла его за локоть, пытаясь заставить повернуться к ней лицом.

\- Она подарила тебе сына, - продолжила Белль, когда Румпельштильцхен отказался смотреть на нее. - Что я могу дать такого, чтобы это могло сравниться с этим даром? - видя, что он сделал вдох, чтобы запротестовать, Белль продолжала говорить, боясь остановиться, иначе она уже никогда не сможет набраться смелости и высказать вслух мятущиеся мысли. – Я не могу быть недовольна тобой. С тобой мне хорошо, и дело не в том, что ты балуешь меня. Я знаю, что твое сердце не может поверить в это. Пока нет. Но я не она. Ты должен, по крайней мере, верить этому.

В такой ситуации необходимы были предельная ясность и простота, ей не хватало слов, а мысли были в смятении. Поэтому Белль просто прижалась лбом к плечу Румпельштильцхена и обхватила его руками. Он тут же вернул ей объятье, прижав к груди и обхватив ладонью ее затылок. Задыхаясь, он коснулся губами ее макушки.

\- Она оставила мальчика, - неуверенно начал он. - Это было... Меня никогда не тревожило, что у нее не было любви для меня, - негромко пояснил он. - Я не мог винить ее за желание иметь больше, чем я мог когда-либо дать ей. За желание быть с кем-то лучше меня. Но она бросила его. Бея. Он был невинным, прекрасным. Почему она так поступила?

\- Я не знаю, - Белль сжала его руку изо всех сил и закрыла глаза. - Спасибо, что рассказал мне.

Нет, она совсем не желала слушать такие вещи - слышать боль непонимания в его голосе, отзывавшуюся эхом из его ужасного прошлого. Ей совсем не хотелось, чтобы ее сравнивали с такой бессердечной женщиной, чтобы ее преданность ставили под сомнение просто потому, что давным-давно другая предала ее мужа. Но знание означало понимание, и только понимая причину сомнений Румпельштильцхена, она могла надеяться когда-нибудь побороть их. Он прижал ее слишком сильно и тут же выпустил из рук.

\- Что ты будешь делать, когда выпытаешь все мои секреты, моя леди? - он коснулся пальцем кончика ее носа, а потом подбородка. 

\- По-прежнему буду твоей женой, - быстро проговорила Белль. Она чувствовала дискомфорт, споря с мужем и доказывая это, когда предпочла бы - еще как предпочла бы, - чтобы Румпельштильцхен воспринимал ее преданность как само собой разумеющийся факт. Даже если бы он не заслужил ее желание, ее привязанность и любовь, преданность все равно была бы, наряду с благосклонностью и гордостью. А возможно, и даже понимание ею степени печали этого мужчины - бремени, которое поэтому легло на весь мир. - В наших краях мы воспринимаем брак крайне серьезно, - сказала она, потянув его сесть туда же, где он сидел ранее, баюкая в руках непривлекательный для него завтрак. Белль налила им чай, добавив в чашку мужа сахар и каплю молока. Румпельштильцхен так и не рассказал ей, какой чай он предпочитает. Казалось, ему было достаточно того, чтобы напиток был заварен руками жены. Она села, расправила на стуле подол своей ночной рубашки и снова принялась за свою кашу. - Я бы не стала позорить свою семью и народ побегом.

Румпельштильцхен выдавил из себя улыбку и съел колбаску с еще меньшим энтузиазмом, чем Белль - кашу. Они продолжили завтрак в тяжелом молчании до тех пор, пока Белль не закончила свою овсянку. Он воспринял это как позволение отложить все то, что оставалось на его тарелке, и поскорей взялся за чашку с чаем, дожидавшуюся на туалетном столике.

\- Ты живешь, питаясь магией? - Белль осторожно придерживала полную чашку, повернувшись к нему лицом. - Когда ты не ешь и не пьешь, это магия поддерживает твои силы?

\- Многое из того, что необходимо людям для выживания... со временем утомляет... особенно, когда обнаруживаешь, что все это совсем необязательно, - в его голосе звучала невыносимая усталость, но он тут же с усилием нацепил на лицо улыбку. - Находиться без воздуха и не дышать довольно неудобно. У меня такой привычки нет.

\- Еще бы! - Белль передернулась от одной мысли об этом и, нахмурившись, сделала глоток чая. - Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. 

\- Неужели? - приподнял бровь Румпельштильцхен.

\- Ты живешь на магии? - терпеливо повторила она. - Вместо еды, воды и воздуха?

\- А-а, - склонив голову набок, он принялся вертеть в руках чашку. - В некотором смысле. Я так думаю. Магия, которая меня изменила, требует физической формы, - он вытянул руку и принялся демонстративно поворачивать ее то в одну, то в другую сторону. - Подходит любая, но сейчас она приняла мою форму. Она не позволит мне пропасть. Я связан с ней, а она связана со мной. Мы используем друг друга.

\- Ты говоришь так, как будто она живая, - сказала Белль, едва сдерживая дрожь.

\- О, так и есть. Вся магия живая, - при виде ее встревоженного лица, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой. - Живая, но не обладающая самосознанием. У магии нет воли, нет цели, до тех пор, пока она не примет образ и не будет использована тем, у кого это все есть.

\- Значит, магия, которая изменила тебя... кто-то намеренно создал ее такой, чтобы она это делала. Давала человеку такое могущество.

\- Возможно, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, наблюдая за ней с живым интересом. - Возможно, это была ошибка. Магия, которая сработала не так, как надо. Это часто происходит. Ты хочешь сотворить ясный солнечный денек, а в итоге идет дождь из рыбы, - он сверкнул зубами в искренней улыбке, без единого намека на угрызения совести за то, что когда-то случайно стал причиной того, что с неба начала сыпаться рыба. - Страшно подумать, что на самом деле пытался сделать тот, чья ошибка привела к тому, что хороший человек превратился в обитель тьмы.

\- Может быть, они хотели бессмертия?

\- Да. Может быть, - он наклонился вперед и приподнял ее подбородок. - Весь мир боится меня, но ты скорбишь обо мне, - слабо произнес он. Белль кивнула, ощущая, как его большой палец поглаживает ее по щеке. - Почему?

Почему? Белль думала, что подобное не нуждается в словах - сострадание, сопереживание не нуждались в объяснениях. Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, как будто совсем был не в состоянии этого постигнуть - даже начать понимать. Дело было не в том, что он не мог сострадать, потому что продемонстрировал это им обоим своим отношением к ней. Создавалось впечатление, что он попросту не мог себе представить, как это все можно соотнести с ним.

\- Потому, что она заставила тебя поверить в то, что ты ничего не заслуживаешь, - с трудом произнесла она, завороженная его немигающим взглядом. - Ни любви, ни прощения. Ни того, чтобы кто-то тебя хотел или хотя бы терпел. Ничего.

Румпельштильцхен склонился еще ближе и быстро коснулся ее в поцелуе.

\- У меня есть власть, сокровище, - сказал он, вставая и потянув ее за собой, после чего подвел к камину. - Лучше жалей тех, у кого ее нет.

Белль обхватила его рукой за спину и улыбнулась, увидев огромную медную ванну на месте, где раньше стояла ее кушетка. Она была наполнена водой, от которой шел пар, а на поверхности плавали ярко-красные розовые лепестки.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она, опираясь на него всем своим весом. - Ты не обязан баловать меня, чтобы удержать рядом с собой, - добавила она, погладив мужа правой рукой по груди, - но мне очень нравится, когда ты так делаешь, - смутившись, Белль просунула пальчики в открытый ворот его ночной сорочки. - И что ты хочешь заниматься со мной любовью, несмотря на то, что я выгляжу как вареный рак?

\- Я все равно оказался в выигрыше от нашей сделки, - нервно усмехнулся он. - Наслаждайся своей ванной.

Белль покрепче обняла его одной рукой, когда он попытался отстраниться.

\- Насладись ею со мной, - предложила она, смущение вызвало яркий румянец на ее лице, потому что, как бы ей не нравилось играть роль послушной жены, ее все равно шокировала собственная требовательность. - Как это было в гостинице.

\- Какая ненасытная у меня жена, - вслух пофилософствовал Румпельштильцхен, заставив ее пискнуть от удивления, когда подхватил ее на руки, как будто она ничего не весила. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, одинаково приятно удивленный и обрадованный. - Я совершенно уверен, что ничего не сделал, чтобы заслужить это.

Обвив рукой его за шею, Белль закусила губу.

\- Это хорошо или плохо? - поинтересовалась она и снова взвизгнула, когда Румпельштильцхен опустил ее прямо в рубашке в теплую воду. Прежде, чем ее ноги коснулись розовых лепестков, ее рубашка испарилась, и Румпельштильцхен мягко погрузил ее в ванну и поцеловал.

\- Не думаю, что ты настолько невинна, что не знаешь ответ на свой вопрос, моя леди, - сказал он ей на ушко, а потом встал на колени рядом с ванной и легонько смахнул левой рукой приставшие к ее груди лепестки. - У одной жены не было совсем никакого аппетита ко мне, - произнес он, убрав с ее лица упавшие волосы, чтобы лучше видеть глаза Белль. - А теперь появилась такая, у которой аппетит неутолим. Как ты думаешь, какой из них я рад больше, м-м?

Горячая вода заставила ее расслабиться, и Белль со вздохом протянула руку, чтобы запустить пальцы в волосы мужа. Он сам, казалось, вполне был доволен видом тех частей ее тела, которые не прикрывал слой лепестков. Но когда девушка направила его руку к своей груди, он улыбнулся и наклонился ближе. Когда его рука по локоть погрузилась в воду, как есть, в рубашке, дымчато-серый шелк прилип к его коже, а влага добралась до самого плеча.

\- Иди ко мне, - попросила она и тут же напряглась, не уверенная, что не перегнула палку, будучи настолько откровенной. Это был лишь секундный порыв - разделить приятные ощущения теплой воды с мужем. - Если хочешь, - запинаясь, добавила она. - Вода такая приятная и теплая.

Уверенная, что он откажется, что она все испортила, Белль удивленно вздрогнула, когда Румпельштильцхен стянул через голову свою рубашку и быстро залез в ванну. Девушка прижала колени к груди, чтобы освободить ему место, облегченно и радостно улыбаясь от того, что его удовольствие от ее компании перевесило привычную стыдливость. К тому же, подумала она, когда вода перестала плескаться вокруг и Румпельштильцхен послал ей вопросительный взгляд, ей все равно мало чего удалось разглядеть у него в таком темном уголке комнаты под всеми этими лепестками. Белль медленно вытянула ноги так, пока ее ступни не легли поверх его бедер, а потом устроилась поудобнее, откинувшись на край ванны.

\- Ты довольна этим? - спросил он, сделав под водой жест рукой, отчего в сторону Белль пошли небольшие волны.

\- Да, - а еще она была очень довольна собой. Судя по виду мужа, он не разделял ее наслаждения, но он все же не выглядел несчастным, втиснувшись вместе с ней в одну ванну. Румпельштильцхен погладил ее по лодыжкам под водой с плавающими в ней лепестками, а потом откинулся назад и попытался изобразить такой же расслабленный вид, как у нее.

\- Ты мог бы сделать большую ванну, не так ли? - спросила Белль, пройдясь кончиками пальцев по его ногам. - В следующий раз?

\- Хоть размером с дворец, - похвастался он, все еще притворяясь расслабленным, хотя, очевидно, на самом деле ничего подобного не испытывал.

\- Это не было бы забавным, - улыбнулась красавица. - Не нужно делать ее настолько обширной.

\- А-а, - Румпельштильцхен щелкнул в сторону Белль мокрыми пальцами. - Ты имеешь в виду, она должна быть достаточно большой, чтобы заниматься любовью, - он демонстративно облизнулся и пошевелил бровями, заставив девушку рассмеяться вместо того, чтобы продолжать изображать из себя страстную искусительницу.

\- И правда, - усмехнулась она, находя, что смех способствует ее ощущению комфорта. - Чтобы было, где пообниматься.

\- Подозреваю, твоя служанка именно так этот процесс и называет, - Румпельштильцхен не потрудился, чтобы скрыть презрение. Он погрузился еще глубже в ванну так, что острые коленки торчали над поверхностью воды, и принялся тереть ее ноги. Белль всегда считала - если бы она только могла раньше вообразить себе такое: лежать в горячей воде с розовыми лепестками, пока муж трет ее ноги - что это будет щекотно. Вместо этого она ощущала это, как еще один незаслуженный подарок - ведь даже ее ноги удостоились внимания мужа.

\- Хорошо бы, чтобы здесь было достаточно места и для того, чтобы мыться, - признала Белль, закрыв глаза и пытаясь представить настолько огромную ванну. - И, пожалуй, она должна быть немного глубже обычной. Чтобы не было брызг.

\- Пока мы будем совокупляться?

\- Обниматься, - улыбнулась Белль, не открывая глаз. - Да. Раз уж я не могу баловать тебя так, как ты балуешь меня, мы хотя бы должны иметь возможность делиться приятными вещами.

\- Понимаю, - потакая ее желанию, Румпельштильцхен замер, продолжая сжимать ее лодыжки под водой. - Мне нравится делать тебя счастливой, - сказал он гораздо тише. - Очень нравится, - Белль положила руку ему на колено, мягко сжав его. - Я и не надеялся на столькое. Ты отдаешь мне гораздо больше, чем сама думаешь.

\- Я рада, - Белль открыла глаза, смахнула с его колен прилипшие лепестки и послала мужу смущенную улыбку. - Иногда создается впечатление, что весь мир требует от жены только лишь ее приданое и выводок сыновей. Но должно быть намного больше. Женщина способна на большее.

\- Даже та, которая выглядит как вареный рак, - ехидно заметил он и тихонько засмеялся, когда Белль забрызгала его водой и лепестками. - Существует мазь, чтобы снять покраснение, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и поднял руку, защищаясь от следующей атаки брызгами, правда, не такой сильной. - Немного магии, чтобы хватило вылечить тебе лицо, практически ничего не будет стоить, зато избавит от кучи ненужных вопросов, - добавил он, снимая лепестки роз со своей груди и бросая их в воду. - А во всем остальном, - Румпельштильцхен наклонился к ней, протягивая руки, пока Белль притворно отбивалась от его настойчивого стремления заполучить свою награду, - мазь поможет унять боль.

\- Мне не больно, - рассмеялась Белль, быстро сдаваясь и садясь так, чтобы он мог дотянуться до ее груди. С выражением неописуемого восторга на лице ее муж сжал по мягкому полушарию в каждой руке.

\- Еще будет, когда кожа начнет слезать, - Румпельштильцхен ущипнул оба ее соска, и не слишком нежно. - Мойся, моя женушка, - произнес он, его глаза поблескивали из-за завесы влажных от пара вьющихся прядей. Он позволил себе еще раз нежно сжать ее грудь, заставляя почувствовать приятные ощущения от снова просыпающегося интереса к его прикосновениям. - А потом позволь мне поухаживать за тобой.

\- Хорошо.

\- А потом взять тебя, - прошептал он. Громкий смешок оставил Белль в состоянии расслабленной беспомощности, а ее муж тем временем выбрался из ванны, весь покрытый розовыми лепестками и струйками стекающей воды.

\- Я не ненасытная, - слабо запротестовала она, наблюдая, как он окутался магический дымкой и тут же оказался одетым в шелковую рубашку, кожаные штаны и свои невероятные сапоги - сухой и опрятный, как будто секунду назад не вылез мокрым из ванны. Ей стало интересно, остались ли после него лужи на полу там, где он стоял. - Мне это нравится, вот и все. Разве это плохо? - взмолилась она, в то время как мысль о том, что именно так оно и есть, причиняла боль.

Румпельштильцхен, присевший на корточки, чтобы подбросить поленьев в камин, оглянулся через плечо, в то время как Белль поспешно обмывала свое тело.

\- Конечно нет. Я подвергаю сомнению твой вкус, а не аппетит, моя дорогая, - он ухмыльнулся и снова повернулся к огню. - Я не перестаю спрашивать себя, смог бы красавец-принц или другой достойный молодой человек когда-нибудь вытащить тебя из постели.

\- Не говори так, - возмутилась задетая его словами Белль. - Будто я могу захотеть другого больше, чем я хочу тебя. Это несправедливо и обидно. И к тому же совершеннейшая неправда, - уязвленность переросла в раздражение, девушка выбралась из ванны и схватила пару пушистых полотенец, висевших на спинке кровати. Накинув одно себе на плечи, она быстренько вытерлась вторым.

\- Ты бы поменял меня на более красивую девушку, если бы нашел такую, которая захотела бы быть с тобой? Ты занимаешься со мной любовью и мечтаешь, чтобы я была еще красивее, чтобы у меня были светлые волосы или зеленые глаза? Нет, - говоря это, она услышала, как он встал и сделал вдох, чтобы ответить. - Если ты действительно думаешь так, я не хочу знать. Я не мечтаю о прекрасном герое, когда нахожусь с тобой. Только о тебе... еще сильнее...

Румпельштильцхен протиснулся между Белль и ванной и обнял ее сзади. Она не противилась ему - не хотела, чтобы эта боль надолго задерживалась после того, как она высказала все, что было у нее на сердце.

\- Твой муж - дурень, - негромко пробормотал он ей на ухо. - Дурень, который никогда не желал никого так, как желает тебя, и никогда не будет. Возможно, где-то есть голубые глаза, более прекрасные, чем само небо, или каштановые волосы, - продолжал он. Эти слова растопили остатки ее решимости, заставив прижаться еще сильнее к мужской груди, находясь в плену его рук, - с вплетенными в них ленточками, - добавил Румпельштильцхен с надеждой в голосе, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы.

\- Мой муж считает себя уродливым, - проговорила Белль, стараясь говорить как можно более искренне, а не снизойти до такой же лести. - Я не согласна. Я никогда не хотела никого, кроме тебя. Ты знаешь это. Ты показал мне, что значит желать кого-то, - она накрыла его руки своими и вздохнула. Откуда только появился этот приступ нетерпения в такой-то спокойный день? Это было так на нее не похоже, и вряд ли понравилось ее мужу, вне зависимости от того, нравился ли ему цвет ее волос или глаз. - Ты даешь мне утешение и осыпаешь лестными словами, - добавила она робким тихим голосом. - И это после всего того, что я наговорила тебе.

Румпельштильцхен слегка сжал ее в объятиях, а потом отпустил.

\- Этот визит был нелегким и не принес ожидаемого тобой покоя, когда мы приехали сюда, - Белль ощутила магию у себя за спиной. Прежде чем она обернулась, ванна уже исчезла, а разожженный огонь окутывал ее кожу приятным сухим теплом. Румпельштильцхен дожидался возле платяного шкафа, наблюдая за ней с легкой тревогой, пока она придвинулась поближе к теплу камина, досушивая себя там, где не прошлась полотенцем.

\- Мы скоро уедем?

\- Да, - веско ответила Белль. - Я думаю, мы должны поступить именно так. Это не мой дом. Больше нет, - она сделала глубокий вдох, выпрямилась и постаралась как можно лучше прикрыться двумя полотенцами. - И ты прав, будет лучше, если ты исцелишь мое лицо. В последнее время и так было слишком много вопросов, а я уже устала лгать.

Какая-то искорка на ладони Румпельштильцхена привлекла ее внимание. Белль смотрела, как фиолетовая магия тает, оставляя на его ладони вместо себя пузатую стеклянную бутылочку, закупоренную пробкой.

\- Лучшее от Рен, - пояснил он, демонстрируя флакон, зажатый между двумя пальцами. - Только что из ее магазина.

\- Ты забрал это у Рен? - потрясенно спросила Белль, так и не в состоянии понять, почему воровство у Рен шокирует ее сильнее, чем любые другие жестокие поступки мужа.

\- И оставил горку серебра на его месте. За такие деньги она может купить себе новый дом, - обиженно запротестовал Румпельштильцхен. - Она не желает брать у меня золото, - добавил он, шмыгнув носом. - Не понимаю, почему.

\- Потому что оно не имеет никакой ценности, раз ты создаешь его по собственному желанию при помощи магии, - мягко и терпеливо пояснила Белль, протянув руку к бутылочке.

\- Позволь мне, - попросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что Белль снова рассмеялась, пусть это и была лишь бледная тень того смеха, который звучал во время купания. Он так переживал всякий раз, когда ее настроение становилось непредсказуемым или она была не в духе. Определенно, будет только лучше, если они уедут, и поскорее, и снова начнут познавать друг друга, прежде чем снова решатся предстать перед остальным миром, как муж и жена.

Девушка думала, что смелость и настойчивость смогут все побороть. Как же она была неправа. Как юна и как слепа, не желая признавать очевидное.

Повинуясь жесту Румпельштильцхена, Белль села на кровать, радуясь тому, что комната нагрелась. Маг уселся рядом лицом к ней и потянулся с поцелуем, который она с радостью приняла. Когда их губы соприкоснулись, она ощутила, как вверх от них распространяется магия, проникая под кожу и залечивая обожженное лицо. Какова же будет цена этому? Головная боль? Какая-то забытая мысль?

\- Ну, а все остальное, - сказал он, со вздохом прервав поцелуй, - заживет само по себе со временем.

Белль наблюдала за тем, как муж налил золотистое масло в ладонь и зажал открытый флакон между колен. Потерев руки, он распределил масло между ладоней и принялся втирать его в кожу, двигаясь от плеч к локтям девушки. Оно пахло свежей зеленью, напомнив ей о смазке, которую супруг использовал в первую брачную ночь, чтобы позаботиться о ее удобстве. Но та была холодной и довольно липкой. Масло было согрето его руками, которые легко скользили по коже.

С глазами, горящими от удовольствия, Румпельштильцхен капнул новую порцию масла в ее ладони и по очереди движениями снизу вверх втёр его в предплечья. Кожа Белль действительно была почти болезненно чувствительной под повторяющейся лаской. Наблюдая за тем, как муж растирает ее ладони, как до этого массировал ступни, ей вспомнился день из далекого прошлого, когда, убежав с Лоттой и Леорной из-под зоркого надсмотра гувернантки, чтобы поиграть на горных прудах, девушка сбросила шаль и подставила неприкрытую кожу рук полуденному солнцу. Той ночью она ворочалась в постели с температурой (хотя, скорее всего, это полученный выговор не давал ей уснуть) и, когда следующим утром проснулась, ее кожа горела огнем в тех местах, которые она так легкомысленно и бесстыдно оголила.

В этот раз все было не так плохо, но она узнала ту неприятную болезненность и жжение под давлением ладоней Румпельштильцхена. В тот раз все ограничилось ее руками, плечами и лицом. Сейчас же она покраснела везде.

\- Повернись, - попросил Румпельштильцхен, и Белль перебросила волосы через плечо, обнажив спину. Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала его руки на своей пояснице; прикосновение было удивительно интимным, и ощущение его шероховатых рук, скользящих по ее смазанной коже, было... приятным. Да. Чрезвычайно приятным, но также успокаивающим. Девушка медленно потерла ладони друг о друга, в то время как Румпельштильцхен покрыл ее спину и плечи маслом и, когда Белль опустила голову с довольным вздохом, поцеловал ее в шею и протянул руки, чтобы обхватить ее грудь.

\- Мы оба отвлечемся, если ты продолжишь, - сказала она без малейшего намека на возражение. Оставшееся на его руках масло делало прикосновения шелковыми и нежными, когда он сжимал мягкую плоть, опаляя дыханием ее шею и плечи.

\- В этом нет ничего плохого, - тихо заметил он. Вспомнив свою недавнюю реакцию на его игривые замечания, Белль робко кивнула. - У тебя не было причины наслаждаться замужеством в последние дни, - продолжил Румпельштильцхен, сжав ее плечи и, казалось, сняв напряженность во всем ее теле. 

\- Кроме как прошлой ночью, - улыбнулась Белль, пока он наливал еще масла в свою ладонь. - Не думаю, что тебе самому понравилось быть моим мужем в последние дни, - предположила она, озвучив мысль, которая наверняка была чистой правдой. Брак был его выбором, его желанием, но он не ожидал, что теперь ему доведется противостоять миру бок о бок с женой или же иметь дело с последствиями их чувств. В то время как Белль надеялась обрести любовь, другие же видели в ней только слабость, которую можно было использовать против Румпельштильцхена.

Отец был прав. Чем больше Румпельштильцхен заботился о ней, тем большей становилась опасность. Неудивительно, что он так боялся. Он сомневался в ее искренности и одновременно боялся, что ее любовь может быть настоящей.

Он не ответил, лишь покрыл поцелуями ее плечи и шею с большим энтузиазмом. Руки мужа вернулись к ее груди и распределили масло вверх к шее, потом по ее бокам и животу. Его прикосновения были какими угодно, только не успокаивающими, и когда рука Румпельштильцхена, скользкая от масла, пробралась между ее бедер, дыхание девушки участилось.

\- Тебе не стоило снова облачаться в одежду, - только и смогла сказать она, в то время как все мысли испарились из ее головы, когда она ощутила необычное тепло от масла, ласкающего ее самые сокровенные части тела. Румпельштильцхен едва успел прикоснуться к ней, не считая необходимости покрыть девушку маслом. Его правая рука сжала ее грудь, пока он начал спускаться вдоль подрагивающей спины супруги, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев.

\- Пустая трата магии, - выдохнула Белль, накрыв его ладони своими, повторяя движения мужа, но не направляя его. Девушка не желала думать над тем, чем он руководствовался, когда любил ее - было ли это его воображение или богатый опыт. Ей хотелось бы, чтобы она тоже могла придумать способы, как совершить с ним все те чудесные вещи, которые могли бы отвлечь его от насущных проблем. Пустая трата магии или нет, Белль едва сдержала стон, почувствовав его обнаженное тело позади себя.

Его руки снова покинули ее, чтобы набрать больше масла и поставить закупоренный флакон на туалетный столик, убрав его от греха подальше. Белль вскарабкалась на постель, сгорая от нетерпения повернуться и взглянуть на мужа, и когда она это сделала, ее взору предстал абсолютно голый Румпельштильцхен, нервно потирающий скользкие от масла ладони. Он повернулся и сгорбился так, чтобы она могла видеть как можно меньше его тела, но легкий толчок ее ноги напомнил мужу об их занятии. Он встал на колени между ее щиколоток, не поднимая глаз и втирая масло в ее ступни и вверх до коленей.

\- Мне так нравится смотреть на тебя, - произнесла Белль, стараясь не дать ему почувствовать тоску в голосе и не испортить удовольствие от того, как муж баловал ее прикосновениями, и возможности наблюдать за ним, как ей хотелось. - Пожалуйста, не мучай себя из-за этого.

Опершись на локти, она подтянула колени к груди, обнажив себя его взору в манере, которая даже сейчас заставляла ее чувствовать себя пугающе неуютно. Но что с того? Он уклонялся от того, чтобы просто дать ей взглянуть на его грудь или мельком позволить увидеть то, что скрывала его ночная сорочка. И если ее неудобство означало, что мужу станет легче раскрыться перед ней, так тому и быть. Губы Румпельштильцхена приоткрылись в удивлении, а грудь вздымалась и опускалась, резкими толчками ловя и пропуская воздух. Он сглотнул, вжав подушечки больших пальцев в нежную кожу на внутренней стороне ее бедер и украдкой взглянул на ее лицо, в ее глаза, и это, казалось, растопило его сомнения и стерло вымученное выражение с его лица. Белль одарила мужа обнадеживающей улыбкой.

\- Ты слишком добра к старому чудовищу, - пробормотал он, наклонившись и начав целовать ее, медленно и настойчиво продвигаясь от правого колена вверх по бедру. Белль наблюдала за ним со смешанным чувством любопытства и дрожащего предвкушения от грядущего ощущения его губ _там_. Не теряя равновесия, девушке удалось высвободить руку и запустить ее в волосы мужа, припомнив, как он дрожал, когда она покрывала поцелуями его член. Казалось, ей стоит быть шокированной этим, однако Белль считала, что там, где они оба с такой легкостью испытывают удовольствие, нет места неправильным или запретным эмоциям. Закинув голову назад, когда его губы достигли ее нежной плоти и его горячий влажный язык прикоснулся к мягким лепесткам, девушка попыталась сосредоточиться, чтобы запомнить, как он ласкал ее, чтобы в следующий раз доставить ему не меньшее удовольствие. Это стало почти невозможным, когда его большой палец дразняще проник внутрь. Она могла только поддаться наслаждению, со стыдливым восторгом упиваясь жадными звуками, которые он издавал, словно человек, вкушающий необычайное лакомство.

Белль безвольно упала на простыни, когда изысканная волна удовольствия накрыла ее тело. Румпельштильцхен посасывал чувствительный бугорок, в то время как его пальцы двигались внутри, продлевая и усиливая наслаждение, пока оно не стало почти нестерпимым. Она не могла издать ни звука, пока острое пульсирующее тепло внутри не утихло, и прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы удержаться от стонов, дыша тяжело и учащенно. Не дав возможность девушке полностью прийти в себя, Румпельштильцхен продолжил изучать ее тело, целуя завитки внизу ее живота, продвигаясь вверх вдоль ее подрагивающих ребер и, наконец, остановившись, чтобы насладиться ее грудями. Его губы сомкнулись и начали посасывать левый сосок, в то время как мужская рука принялась сжимать и потирать ее правую грудь.

Его член был полностью твердым, зажатый между его животом и бедром жены. Она протянула руку и запустила пальцы в его волосы. Голова слегка кружилась от потрясающих ощущений, которые он зарождал глубоко в ее теле, просто потерев или лизнув сосок. Белль приказала себе быть терпеливой, позволить ему в этот раз взять ее так, как хотелось ему. Не было необходимости тянуть, требовать и пытаться потереться об него, словно никогда больше ей не предстоит познать такого удовольствия. У нее и Румпельштильцхена еще будет множество возможностей насладиться друг другом, и девушка начинала понимать, что разгорающееся желание, в некотором роде, было частью удовольствия - как обещание дальнейших услад.

Подняв голову, Румпельштильцхен казался таким же взволнованным и опьяненным, как и сама Белль. Она улыбнулась, раскрыв объятия, и он позволил ее языку дразняще проникнуть в его рот. Она почувствовала вкус масла и сладко-соленый привкус собственного возбуждения на его языке. Белль застонала, наслаждаясь поцелуем и позволив своим рукам изучить необычную текстуру его горячей кожи, прикасаясь к нему везде, куда она могла только дотянуться.

\- Перевернись, любовь моя, - прошептал он, горячо и неуклюже целуя ее лицо от уголка рта до виска. Его голос дрожал, да и по всему телу проходила горячая дрожь. - Перевернись для меня.

Белль повиновалась, как только смогла вспомнить, как заставить собственное тело двигаться. Она перевернулась на живот и почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен расположился за ее спиной, направляя свой член между ее бедер. Провозившись мгновение, он схватил подушку, подняв и подложив ее под бедра девушки таким образом, чтобы когда он снова навис над ней, ему потребовался всего лишь небольшой толчок, чтобы проникнуть в ее тело.

\- Ох, - только и смог промолвить он, как будто мужчина был сам удивлен тем, что эта поза сработала, в то время как Белль пыталась приспособиться к новым ощущениям - знакомым, но также необычным. Это чувствовалось не только внутри нее, но и проявлялось в том, как он полностью накрыл ее тело собой, и как остатки лечебного масла позволяли ему скользить по ее коже.

Она растворилась в ощущениях, особенно, когда Румпельштильцхен накрыл ее руки своими и переплел их пальцы. Каждый мягкий толчок или движение его бедер доставляли девушке сладкое удовольствие, хотя и не доводили до пика - глубокое тянущее тепло разливалось внутри нее вместо поверхностных быстрых пульсаций. Чувства смешивались и сливались в одно, и Белль не приходилось ничего делать, чтобы заполучить их. По правде сказать, она ничего и не смогла бы сделать, прижатая его телом, кроме как наслаждаться этим нежным моментом.

Иногда он останавливался, чтобы поцеловать ее, отодвинув волосы в сторону, чтобы уделить внимание ее виску, щеке и шее. Занятие любовью таким образом казалось безгранично наполненным нежностью и близостью. Прекрасным. Таким прекрасным!

Время тянулось, но и прошло слишком быстро, что часто случается с самыми волшебными снами. Девушка прикусила губу, когда быстрая настойчивость сменилась равномерными терпеливыми движениями Румпельштильцхена. Она прислушивалась к ритму и звукам, которые они издавали, неумолимо и беспомощно приближаясь к моменту совершенства. Вслушивалась в скрип ее старой кровати, непроизвольные вздохи и стоны, шумному дыханию и шелесту простыней. Но, как и со всяким ускользающим сном, все стало наиболее ярким перед самым его окончанием - Белль больше не смогла сдерживаться и лежать неподвижно. Пальцы ее рук и ног вжались в матрас, когда пик удовольствия потряс ее юное тело. Движения Румпельштильцхена стали прерывистыми и беспорядочными, и его долгий стон наслаждения слился с ее.

Им, все еще дрожащим, удалось прижаться к друг другу в неловком поцелуе, перекатившись набок. Белль хотелось прижаться к мужу, сжать его в объятиях настолько крепко, чтобы дышать стало почти невозможно, но ее руки были слишком слабыми. Все ее мысли куда-то испарились, и девушка смогла лишь моргнуть, глупо уставившись на супруга, который выглядел таким же потрясенным, как и она сама. Успокаивающие поглаживания рук в промежутке между поцелуями оставили нетерпение позади и переросли в мягкие и более нежные ощущения.

Наконец, намотав прядь его волос вокруг пальца, Белль притянула голову Румпельштильцхена на свое плечо и услышала его довольный вздох, когда он расположился на нем. Его рука обхватила ее грудь и осталась там, словно так и должно было быть.

Только когда она постепенно пришла в себя, и воздух в комнате начал казаться неприятно прохладным, красавица смогла поразмыслить и осознать, что муж, теперь сонный в ее объятиях, назвал ее своей любовью. Белль прикрыла рот ладошкой, чтобы удостовериться, что не произнесла ни звука в трепетном возбуждении своего открытия, но ее рука скрыла только улыбку. 

Но не искренний изумленный девичий смешок. 

Его любовь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, Unreal_fairy, Ferum, Flamme80  
> Главу отредактировали: danielmorne, adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	59. Старая и новая жизнь

Время уже близилось к полудню, когда Белль покинула свои покои. У нее было легко на сердце, она совершенно ясно осознавала, что, будь они дома, они с Румпельштильцхеном до сих пор находились бы в кровати.

Это была приятная мысль, хотя от нее Белль и было немного совестно, и ей приходилось сдерживать улыбку, когда она шла по замку. Еще с детства она мечтала о всевозможных приключениях и никогда не думала о браке - о таком аспекте брака, - в котором ей бы представилась такая возможность без необходимости даже покидать собственную кровать.

Если это больше не ее дом, тогда она просто гостья, а гостья не должна запираться в своей комнате независимо от тех искушений, которые ей предлагает самодовольный и под шумок улыбающийся муж. Белль надо было повидаться с отцом, отдать распоряжения насчет вещей, которые она заберет с собой в Темный Замок, и хотя бы раз побывать на рынке до отъезда.

Теперь она не испытывала горестных терзаний от перспективы покинуть это место. Раны от недоверия и разочарования простых горожан и самых близких людей были глубже, чем чувство потери. Если бы не ее отец, больной и одинокий, Белль бы подумала, что она не будет снова оглядываться назад с печалью. Спасая свой народ, она отдалилась от него, и если она должна заплатит такую цену за их с Румпельштильцхеном совместное счастье, то так тому и быть.

Пусть так и будет.

\- Белль! - она не спеша двигалась в сторону кабинета в надежде найти отца там. Его голос, раздавшийся сзади, заставил ее резко остановиться. Она с улыбкой поприветствовала его, видя, как отец торопливо пытается ее нагнать.

\- Может, тебе не стоит разгуливать по замку, лепесточек? - он положил ладонь ей на плечо, встревоженно вглядываясь в лицо дочери. - Лотта сказала, что ты каким-то образом обожглась, - добавил он, указав на ее лицо.

\- Пустяки, - нахмурилась Белль. - А что еще сказала Лотта? - она подхватила сэра Морриса под руку и оттянула его в сторону, чтобы не загораживать дорогу лорду-распорядителю, который прошел мимо, погруженный в разговор с одной из горничных. – Папа, скажи, ты же не послал ее шпионить за мной?

\- Шпионить? - на лице отца отразилось замешательство, и он покачал головой. - Разве это шпионаж - желать знать, как дела у родной дочери? - требовательно спросил он, правда, в его голосе не было должного пыла. Он выглядел уставшим и несчастным. 

\- Я не желаю делиться всем сокровенным с Лоттой лишь для того, чтобы она тут же прямиком докладывала это тебе, - Белль пыталась сделать так, чтобы ее голос звучал успокаивающе и для себя, и для него. - Я не уверена, что она понимает разницу или вообще имеет представление о... ну... о браке, - закончила она и покраснела.

Сэр Моррис тоже покраснел.

\- Полагаю, что да, - согласился он и откашлялся. - Я не заставляю ее подслушивать под дверью, Белль.

\- И это тоже, - начала Белль и прервала себя, вспомнив, как совсем недавно они с Румпельштильцхеном весьма громко выражали свое удовольствие друг другом. Она еще сильнее залилась румянцем, припомнив, что еще пару дней назад под этой крышей даже поцелуй можно было бы счесть постыдным.

\- Я шла, чтобы найти тебя, - продолжила она, стараясь говорить как можно уверенней. - Ты занят?

\- Для тебя я никогда не занят, дочка, - уверил ее Моррис. - После Короля в замке царит полный хаос, а он не забыл перед отъездом собрать налоги в полном размере. Сегодня базарный день, многие торговцы здесь впервые. Я собирался пойти и спрятаться у себя в кабинете, если честно.

Белль рассмеялась. 

\- Кто управляет слугами и запасами, вместо меня? - она взяла его под руку, пока они двигались в сторону кабинета - вероятно, такое поведение совершенно неподобающее для замужней женщины, но после всего случившегося Белль было все равно.

\- В основном, Лоулэнд, - ответил Моррис, чувствуя облегчение от перемены темы разговора, которое Белль полностью разделяла, - думаю, у него уже голова кругом идет.

\- Еще бы! - нахмурилась Белль. Лорд-распорядитель был надежным и сухим человеком, но при этом не лишенным гордости и амбиций. Он был не из тех людей, кому можно доверить такие скучные занятия, как бухгалтерские книги или учет имущества.

\- Тебе надо жениться, папа. Счета нельзя доверять камергеру, а ты должен думать о своем здоровье.

Даже сейчас в центре стола его ожидала стопка писем и книг со счетами, требующих безотлагательного внимания. Белль закрыла за ними дверь и услышала тяжелый вздох отца.

\- Я не хочу другую жену, ты же знаешь, - он уселся за стол и принялся рассортировывать бумаги, вытащив из стопки документ на тонком кремовом пергаменте. - А вот это будет означать, что у меня нет даже дочери, - добавил он, подтолкнув документ через стол в сторону Белль, после чего откинулся на спинку кресла и положил руки на подлокотники.

\- У тебя всегда будет дочь, - сказала Белль с легким укором, напуганная унылым настроением отца ничуть не меньше, чем его болезнью. - Просто не будет наследника. Я уверена, что среди вдов найдется по крайней мере одна, которая хотя и не слишком жаждет иметь нового мужа, - продолжала она, беря в руки документ и пододвигая стул, чтобы сесть и прочитать его, - но все же нуждается в нем. Возможно, у нее уже будут сыновья? Полдюжины?

Моррис улыбнулся и покачал головой. 

\- Жениться, заводить детей, - сказал он, пока Белль читала документ, - это все для людей твоего возраста, лепесток, а не для таких стариков, как я.

\- Я думаю, мой муж с тобой согласен, - рассеянно заметила она, пробираясь через дебри искусно сплетенных клерками слов, - но он гораздо старше тебя, папа, и, тем не менее, не пал духом.

Дойдя до конца бумаги, которая навеки отрежет ее от права наследования, Белль только тогда поняла, как бесцеремонно обращалась к отцу, и виновато взглянула на него.

\- Я просто имею в виду, что для каждого найдется вторая половинка, - сказала она, видя, как на лицо отца возвращается улыбка. 

\- Если даже для Прядильщика нашлась вторая половинка, то, возможно, ты права, - признал Моррис. - Принц упоминал, что Леди Марцелла вдовствует еще со времени первого сражения у горного прохода, - с задумчивой неохотой произнес он. - Альфонса забрала лихорадка еще до того, как он увидел первого огра в своей жизни, - Моррис откашлялся и заерзал в кресле. - Он оставил трех сыновей и четырех дочерей, все моложе тебя.

\- Леди Марцелла - очень разумная женщина, - отметила Белль, стараясь сдержать собственную улыбку, вспоминая о принце Джеймсе и его освежающей в данных обстоятельствах прямолинейности. - И довольна красивая, насколько я помню. Ее отец был морским капитаном, а отец матери - торговцем зерном.

\- Она в два раза моложе меня! - запротестовал Моррис, но не слишком искренне.

\- Полагаю, ей приходится несладко, имея столько детей, - преувеличенно невинно заметила Белль, потянувшись за пером и чернилами. – Ведь сэр Альфонс не был богатым человеком, не так ли?

\- Нет, - признал отец, - не был.

\- Семеро детей, - размышляла Белль, пока ставила свою подпись на документе. Она не чувствовала ничего, кроме облегчения. - Их дом не был очень большим.

Белль тихонько толкнула бумагу на отцовскую сторону стола. Он долго вглядывался в документ, потом отложил в сторону, бледный и серьезный.

\- Ты считаешь, мне следует сблизиться с ней? - спросил он с таким неуверенным видом, какого Белль еще не доводилось видеть на его лице.

\- Думаю, принц Джеймс умеет очень хорошо оценивать людей, - ответила Белль, - и нельзя также исключать, что он выражал волю Короля. Косвенно, конечно. Похоже, он ничуть не уступает отцу в политических играх.

\- Я ничего не знаю об этом, - пробормотал Моррис, а потом внимательно уставился на Белль так, что она почувствовала себя неловко, будто сделала что-то не так. - Значит, так ты чувствовала себя, когда я собирался отослать тебя к Гастону? Словно кусок мяса на рыночном прилавке? - он взял гусиное перо и нетерпеливо отбросил его в сторону. - Ты ведь не хотела быть вместе с ним, не так ли?

\- Нет, - ошарашенно произнесла Белль. - Не хотела, - она закусила губу, глядя на свои руки на коленях. - Но не потому, что твой выбор был плох, а лишь потому, что это был не только твой выбор, но и решение Герцога. Я также не думаю, что Гастон сам выбрал бы меня, - она заколебалась, собираясь с мужеством задать вопрос, который возник в голове, пока она говорила. - Ты выбрал бы маму? 

\- Нет, - хрипло сказал ее отец, и когда Белль подняла на него удивленный взгляд, поднял руку, пытаясь успокоить дочь. - Она любила другого, но ее отец не позволил бы возникнуть подобному союзу. Она была хорошей женой, но не счастливой. А в тебе теперь я вижу... - он отвернулся, но слишком поздно, чтобы успеть спрятать повлажневшие глаза. - Если бы выбирал я, она вышла бы замуж по любви. Такое решение принял бы я. И ты. Но мир устроен иначе.

\- Знаю, - Белль подошла к его креслу и положила ладони на плечи отца, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку, - вот почему мне повезло. 

Моррис шмыгнул носом, кивнул и выпрямил спину.

\- И поэтому я должен делать предложение какой-то несчастной вдове, потерявшей мужа на войне, чтобы она приняла мужчину, который ей в отцы годится, - согласился он.

\- Есть и другие вдовы, - улыбнулась Белль, сжимая его плечи. - Я думаю, если поискать, ты сможешь найти такую, которая будет не против. Любая женщина будет благословленной, имея такого мужа. Тебе стоит лишь найти достаточно здравомыслящую, которая сможет это увидеть.

Сэр Моррис кивнул и потянулся к стопке бумаг и счетоводных книг.

\- Король милостиво упомянул, что все мы можем брать пример с твоего брака, - ворчливо произнес он. - Если Румпельштильцхен способен завоевать сердце такой прекрасной девушки, то есть надежда и для всех нас.

Белль рассмеялась, и какая-то ее часть, все еще оставшаяся в глубоком детстве, освободилась из пут зрелости. Она скучала по грубоватому юмору отца. Как и по его одобрению и похвале. К тому же, этим утром она и вправду чувствовала себя прекрасной - даже зная, что под закрытым синим шерстяным платьем с длинными рукавами она вся была покрыта красными пятнами. Пощипывание на коже было очень слабым, а супруг считал ее красивой несмотря на то, что она была похожа на вареного рака. 

Он назвал ее своей любовью. Он заставил ее почувствовать, будто она может летать, ощутить себя красавицей внутри - что было важнее всего.

\- У Его Величества всего лишь один сын, - сказала Белль, присев на краешек стола, пока ее отец распечатывал письма, - почему принц Джеймс не женат? 

\- Те, кто стоит выше всех остальных, наверное, могут позволить ждать встречи со своей любовью.

\- Нет, если они собираются убивать драконов, - возразила Белль, ее радость чуть померкла от внезапного видения, как Джеймс будет сражаться с огнедышащим монстром, - и может оставить королевство вообще без наследника, - она не могла не улыбнуться от новой мысли, такой же темной, как и ее предшественница. - Лотта с удовольствием вышла бы за него замуж. 

Сэр Моррис бросил сердитый взгляд в сторону дочери.

\- Я рад, что ты в хорошем настроении, моя девочка, - сказал он. – Прошлой ночью я был практически убежден, что ты одной ногой уже стоишь в могиле.

\- Прости, папа.

С детской легкостью духа вернулось и воспоминание о том, каково это - быть наказанной маленькой девочкой как раз тогда, когда отцовское одобрение для нее было важнее всего.

 _Было_ важнее всего.

Белль смотрела, как он читает первые письма, а потом откладывает их в сторону вместе с документом, который подписала она. Прежде чем положить бумагу, глаза отца задержались на тексте свитка.

\- Для мужчины действительно очень важно иметь наследника?

\- Мне всегда было достаточно дочери. Ты знаешь это, - он взял еще одно письмо и сломал печать дрожащими руками, - но совсем скоро мне придется озаботиться этим. Твой брат мог бы сделать более безопасными эти земли. Тогда ты могла бы выйти замуж по любви. 

\- Я думаю, это вполне естественно, если любовь приходит в уже созданную семью, - ответила Белль, чувствуя себя неловко и стараясь спрятать от отца свое лицо, чтобы он не видел его выражение. - И огры все равно бы пришли, папа. Не забывайте это. 

Он опустил руки на ее колени - это была поразительная, странная близость, которая, как думала девушка, давно канула в прошлое как и ее детство. Она положила свою руку поверх его.

\- Ты права, - тяжело вздохнул Моррис. - Мне ненавистна мысль о том, что ты стала просто ценой, которую он запросил. Вот и все. Что я не смог защитить тебя. 

Он выглядел таким постаревшим. Раньше Белль спрашивала себя, случилось ли это уже после ее отъезда, когда его горе выплеснулось наружу. Но сейчас девушка поняла, вернувшись домой, посмотрела на все свежим взглядом и увидела своего отца, потерявшего смысл жизни, который помогал ему пройти все тяготы последних дней войны.

\- Все обернулось к лучшему, - сказала она голосом, охрипшим от нежности, смешанной с печалью, - пожалуйста, попытайся стать счастливым ради меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты волновался обо мне, когда меня не будет рядом. Для этого нет никаких причин.

Сжав ее ладонь между своими, Моррис кивнул. Он не мог встретиться с ней взглядом.

\- Люди говорят, что у него нет сердца, - голос отца звучал столь же неуверенно, как и ее собственный, - а священники - что у него нет души. Ты же говоришь, что он заботливый муж, который делает тебя счастливой, - он покачал головой и сглотнул. - Я не знаю, что и думать, моя дорогая девочка. Просто не знаю.

\- У него есть сердце, папа, - Белль сжала его ладони между своими и положила их себе на колени. - Оно стучит намного быстрее, чем мое, но оно определенно у него есть. Даю слово.

Несколько мгновений они молчали, сжимая руки друг друга и потерявшись каждый в своих мыслях. Белль первая очнулась и, достав из рукава кожаный мешочек, протянула его отцу.

\- Тут запас твоего лекарства, - сказала она, наблюдая, как отец взял его, пытаясь контролировать выражение своего лица. 

\- Передай ему мою благодарность, - наконец произнес он и решительно кивнул.

Белль улыбнулась. 

\- Я передам. 

\- Ты уже уезжаешь?

\- Да, - произнести это оказалось тяжело. Белль почувствовал боль в груди, однако решение было уже принято. В ее сердце было слишком много кровоточащих ран, причем прошло слишком мало времени, чтобы они успели зажить. - Я думаю, так будет лучше. Наши люди должны доверять тебе. Доверять мне они больше не могут. 

\- Белль...

\- Ты знаешь, что я права. Околдованная или нет, в первую очередь я должна быть предана моему мужу, - поднявшись из-за стола, Белль сделала вид, что поправляет юбки. Она обещала себе, что не станет проливать сегодня слез. - Может быть, в следующий раз ты навестишь меня? - нерешительно улыбнулась девушка. - Не думаю, что он запретит мне эту малость, а самой мне очень хочется увидеть его лицо, когда ты посетишь нас со своей новой женой и семью детьми.

Отодвинув кресло, сэр Моррис встал и посмотрел на дочь сверху вниз. Молчание затянулось.

\- Я скучаю по тебе, лепесточек, - произнес он надтреснутым шепотом и обнял ее за плечи, прижав к своей широкой груди слишком крепко. - Я так скучаю по тебе.

Никаких слез, приказала себе Белль, но для того, чтобы сдержать это крошечное обещание, ей пришлось выдержать целую битву с самой собой. Прижавшись к отцу, она осознала, что в кои то веки его объятья смогли развеять ее страхи. Все сомнения. Всю печаль. Теперь же руки другого мужчины приносили ей столь драгоценное утешение и покой, а в руках отца она чувствовала лишь отчаянную любовь, подобно маленькому ребенку. Раньше его руки, его любовь были для нее всем на свете. А сейчас они стали лишь частью ее мира и, подобно всему остальному, должны были бороться за свое место в ее душе.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, а потом отстранились, не в силах подобрать нужные слова.

\- Скажи мне, что я не отвратил тебя от себя? - взмолился отец как раз в тот момент, когда Белль собралась было развернуться и уйти.

\- Не ты, - наконец пробормотала девушка хриплым голосом. - Все это. Все, что произошло. То, как все смотрят на меня. С какой готовностью они поверили тому, что говорили священники.

\- Все это, - отец понимающе кивнул. - Это не навсегда.

\- Конечно нет. Я вернусь на твою свадьбу, - продолжила Белль, в отчаянной попытке растянуть этот миг, который неминуемо должен был закончиться. Ее голос звучал выше из-за попыток сдержать слезы. – Если, конечно, невеста не будет против нашего присутствия.

\- Да.

Сэр Морис расправил плечи, выпрямился и проводил ее до двери.

\- Я не женюсь на женщине, которая не примет тебя, - сказал он с уверенностью человека, который обрел цель в жизни и объявляет об этом всему миру. - Ты будешь присутствовать на моей свадьбе, вместе со своим мужем, - он заколебался, а уголки его рта смягчились в подобии улыбки. - Если конечно, он обещает не разговаривать с моей невестой до наступления первой брачной ночи.

Белль едва успела прикрыть рот, звонко рассмеявшись. Она взглянула на него поверх ладони широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

\- Думаю, я смогу взять с него слово на этот счет, - с трудом выговорила она, поражаясь как самой себе, так и Румпельштильцхену, благодаря которому у нее появилась возможность видеть мир в совершенно ином свете. И даже ее бедного отца, который никогда не хотел жениться вновь или заново пережить первую брачную ночь. - Я бы хотела забрать свое седло, - добавила она, внезапно вспомнив свой план-каприз, который возник у нее во время верховой прогулки. - Ты не против?

\- Конечно нет, - ответил Моррис с широкой улыбкой и, что вполне вероятно, обновленной надеждой, что Белль все же в один прекрасный день увидит все преимущества лошадей и их разведения и перестанет воспринимать их как простое средство передвижения. - Все равно тебе не будет от него никакой пользы, когда под сердцем у тебя будет расти новая жизнь, - прибавил он все с той же непреклонной уверенностью, которая находилась в основе всех уроков Белль по верховой езде. - Ты не должна вообще тогда ездить верхом.

\- Да, папа, - послушно ответила она, радуясь возможности проявить послушание после всех случившихся между ними конфликтов.

\- Хорошая девочка. 

\- Тогда увидимся перед отъездом, - пообещала Белль, умудрившись отвернуться и выйти, так и не проронив ни единой слезинки.

~+~

Хотя из-за отъезда хозяйки Лотта непрерывно смахивала слезы, а лицо ее покрылось красными пятнами, это не помешало ей невероятно быстро собрать и упаковать все вещи Белль.

Румпельштильцхен исчез еще до того, как служанки спустились в комнату жены, чтобы упаковать всю одежду в ящики, заготовленные для этих целей уже несколько недель тому назад. Белль казалось, что подготовка займет время до следующего утра, она старалась не думать, что торопливая поспешность слуг была большей частью продиктована их желанием выпроводить Румпельштильцхена как можно быстрее. Вместе с его женой.

На этот раз Белль чувствовала, что и вправду улетает из родного гнезда, все ее вещи поместились в сундук и пару ящиков, куда была сложена вся ее оставшаяся одежда. Книги, мыло, лосьоны, письма, безделушки и купленная Лоттой на рынке ткань - все было упаковано, отчего ее комната теперь казалась опустевшей, за исключением нескольких кожаных сумок с содержимым домашней лаборатории Румпельштильцхена. Ни одна служанка не осмелилась к ним прикасаться, и Белль пришлось несколько минут самой тщательно опустошать стол, радуясь, что никаких жидкостей к тому времени там уже не было. Значит, здесь не было ничего волшебного, догадалась она. Не было нигде видно и железного горшка с тяжелыми кожаными ремешками. Также не было двух плащей, которые испортились во время экспериментов Румпельштильцхена.

К полудню все было готово, и, поскольку Румпельштильцхена до сих пор еще не было, Белль забрала у Лотты свой кошелек, ставший значительно легче после покупки шелков, и отправилась на рынок, перекинув через руку пустую корзинку. Настороженность продавцов не мешала им брать ее деньги с улыбкой и наполнять ее корзину свежим хлебом, мягким сыром и глиняной флягой с вином из ягод. Напоследок, в поисках подарка для Рен, Белль обошла прилавки ремесленников и выбрала расшитый белый носовой платок, украшенный по краям мягким кружевом. Для подарка этого было слишком мало, учитывая, что это был единственный человек в Одстоуне, который был ей рад, но Белль сомневалась, что Рен согласится принять что-то более дорогостоящее.

Вернувшись к воротам замка, Белль увидела карету Румпельштильцхена с бесстрастным кучером на козлах. Как бы сильно она ни хотела уехать, реальность происходящего заставила ее сердце забиться, а горло сжаться. Когда она уезжала после своего формального бракосочетания, ей было даже страшно думать. Все, что она могла - заставлять себя передвигать ноги, пока Румпельштильцхен вел ее к карете, чтобы не опозорить себя или отца. Сейчас же она испытывала целую гамму чувств - начиная с горя и заканчивая обидой и глубоким облегчением, вызывавшим у нее угрызения совести.

К своему глубочайшему удивлению, Белль обнаружила внутри замка Румпельштильцхена, негромко беседующего с сэром Моррисом, а за ними обоими, широко раскрыв глаза, наблюдала Лотта. Блестящее седло Белль было перекинуто через руку отца, а дорожная корзина девушки стояла у ног Лотты. В ней лежали книги, фляга с водой и, если Лотта не забыла, запас таблеток от головной боли.

\- Дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен покинул крошечную компанию и подошел к ней, чтобы поприветствовать. На нем был походный меховой плащ, а в руках он держал наготове ее плащ, который он тут же набросил ей на плечи и застегнул на груди золотой пряжкой. - Все готово, - в его голосе звучал невысказанный вопрос, подчеркнутый едва заметным для Белль движением брови. После небольшой паузы, она кивнула и переложила свою корзину из одной руки в другую, чтобы просунуть их в просторные бархатные рукава.

\- Я тоже готова, - почти уверенно ответил она. Румпельштильцхен обнял Белль за талию и встал рядом, лицом к ее отцу. 

\- Мы... мы говорили о породе лошади, которая лучше тебе подойдет, лепесток, - сказал отец, приподняв в качестве доказательства седло. Как и она сама, он изо всех старался обуздать свои эмоции, и прежде всего удивление от того, что Румпельштильцхен оказался способным вести цивилизованную беседу.

\- Лучше всего принять совет от того, кто хорошо разбирается в подобных делах, - произнес муж и принял из рук Морриса седло. - Я подыщу подходящего коня, сэр Моррис. Не бойтесь, - его хватка на талии Белль чуть усилилась. - Никто из нас не желает леди вреда.

Несмотря на свое замешательство, ее отец казался также и довольным. Не говоря уж о том, что мужчина испытывал явное облегчение.

\- Лотта? - Белль сделала глубокий вдох, молясь про себя, чтобы горничная не утонула в собственных слезах, и не только потому, что это сильно раздражало Румпельштильцхена. Она боялась, что увидев слезы Лотты, не сможет сдержать собственные.

Румпельштильцхен в этот момент отвесил сэру Моррису короткий поклон, развернулся на пятках и зашагал в сторону дожидавшейся кареты. Белль поставила корзинку на пол и протянула руки Лотте, которая горестно шмыгала носом все время, пока они обнимались, но все-таки удержалась и не разрыдалась.

\- Ты купила шелк для своей рубашки? - спросила Белль Лотту, прекрасно зная ответ, потому что ранее вместе с остальными служанками любовалась и восхищалась приобретением своей горничной. - Смотри, чтобы тебе сшили из него самую красивую. Он слишком хорош, чтобы мы сами брались за такую работу.

\- Да, моя Леди, - пробормотала горничная, не в силах окончательно предаться грусти, вспомнив о подарке своей госпожи. - Благодарю вас за вашу щедрость, моя Леди. Я буду думать о вас, когда буду носить это.

\- А я буду думать о тебе, когда все эти лосьоны и зелья помогут моим волосам не выглядеть по утрам, словно птичье гнездо, - пообещала Белль, и горничная подарила ей немного более уверенную улыбку. - Я постараюсь как можно скорее написать тебе. И проследи, чтобы папа не забывал о своем здоровье, даже если ему это не по душе, - добавила она, вовремя успев повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть, как Моррис возвел очи к небесам, беззвучно молясь, чтобы ему было ниспослано терпение.

\- Не волнуйся обо мне, моя девочка, - сказал он, подхватив ее за руку, чтобы подвести к карете, а Лотта между тем следовала за ними по пятам с двумя корзинами. - Помни о том, что я сказал. Держи ухо в остро. Будь осторожна.

\- Я так и поступлю, отец, - Белль крепко, как только могла, сжала руку отца, скользя взглядом по людям, которые слонялись возле кареты. Это не было похоже на толпу, которая выстроилась вдоль дороги, когда Румпельштилцьхен в первый раз увозил ее прочь. Но все равно люди пришли ее провожать.

\- Пожалуйста, папа, напиши мне, - попросила она, чувствуя непреодолимое желание бежать от всех этих людей, и в то же время отчаянно не желая оставлять так много нерешенного между ней и родным отцом. - Обещаю, что сама буду писать чаще.

\- Хорошая девочка, - выдавил сэр Моррис, не менее крепко сжимая в ответ ее пальцы. - А теперь - в добрый путь, - Белль слышала, как он тяжело сглотнул, провожая дочь до кареты. Лотта смущенно проскользнула мимо Румпельштильцхена и поставила корзины внутри кареты, а маг в это время наблюдал за ней с легкой неопределенной улыбкой.

\- Спасибо, Лотта, - произнес он с шелковистой мягкостью, что должно было бы прозвучать добродушно, но не прозвучало. 

Лотта испуганно присела в реверансе, бросив в сторону Белль безнадежный взгляд, а потом поспешила в сторону замка, чтобы скрыться прежде, чем польются слезы.

\- Она учится, - заметил шепотом Румпельштильцхен.

\- Тогда до свиданья, - поспешно проговорила Белль, боясь, что тоже заплачет, если будет дальше затягивать со всем этим. Румпельштильцхен помог ей забраться на ступеньку, придерживая руками за талию, а потом последовал за ней в карету.

\- Счастливого пути, - сказал отец, закрывая дверцу и слабо помахав рукой, когда Белль отодвинула занавеску и выглянула из окошка.

\- Не оборачивайся, сокровище, - призвал Румпельштильцхен, когда карета качнулась, начав движение. Он пересел на сиденья рядом с ней, спиной к лошадям и кучеру, и скользнул рукой ей за спину. - Лучше не смотреть назад.

Белль кивнула, как можно сильнее сжав челюсти. Муж был прав - она только расплачется, наблюдая за тем, как ее родной дом и старая жизнь исчезают позади, или пытаясь разглядеть отца, стоящего с несчастным видом возле замка. Она уселась прямо и уставилась на противоположное сиденье, дожидаясь, пока колеса перестанут грохотать по брусчатке и покатятся по мягкой земле, после чего бросила взгляд на мужа, который, нахмурившись, сверлил взглядом свою руку, покоившуюся у него на колене.

\- Я в порядке, - спокойно сказала она, - и ты прав. Не смотреть назад - хороший способ справиться с ситуацией, - Румпельштильцхен кивнул, без слов принимая ее в объятия и опускаясь чуть ниже, чтобы супруге было удобнее положить голову ему на плечо. Из меховой подбивки его плаща получилась прекрасная подушка, и Белль была уверена, что без утешающего присутствия его руки на своих плечах она уже давно бы расплакалась.

\- Мы будем путешествовать намного медленнее, - осторожно сказал Румпельштильцхен, словно боясь, что любое неосторожное слово может вызвать соленые потоки. - И сегодня остановимся в другой гостинице. Если только ты не хочешь по какой-либо причине как можно скорее оказаться дома?

\- Нет, - ответила Белль, обретая своеобразное внутреннее спокойствие от тихой искренности их разговора. - Просто подальше отсюда. Туда, где есть ты. Это все, что мне нужно.

Он нежно прижал ее к себе и издал тихое довольное урчание, когда она тоже обхватила его руками, спрятав ладони в просторах его плаща. Болезненный узел в ее горле слегка ослаб, а потом и полностью исчез, когда Румпельштильцхен протянул руку и погладил ее по волосам. В спешных сборах она собрала их совсем небрежно, но ленточку по его просьбе все же не забыла. Перевитые черная бархатная и шелковая бледно-голубая удерживали две косички, закрепленные на затылке, не давая всем остальным волосам падать на лицо. Румпельштильцхен нащупал их пальцами, изучая, и тихонько довольно мурлыкнул, однако не предпринял никаких попыток их развязать. Оставил их на потом, догадалась Белль, и тепло от этой мысли уняло ее горе, сделав его менее острым, не таким всепоглощающим.

Все равно, было больно думать об отце - вспоминать выражение его лица, когда они расставались, такое потерянное и беспомощное.

\- Моя старая и новая жизнь, - произнесла она, сжав в кулаке шелковую рубашку мужа, одобрительно отметив про себя, что тот отказался от кожаной безрукавки и жестких камзолов. Интересно, он так поступил, чтобы во время путешествия было удобнее ему самому или ей? - У меня такое чувство, словно меня разрывают надвое.

Возможно, одна маленькая слезинка все же не удержалась и скатилась по щеке, затерявшись в пушистом меховом воротнике его плаща, поэтому можно было притвориться, что ничего и не было.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, и свинцовая тяжесть в его голосе заставила девушку прижаться к мужу ближе, предлагая ему столько же тепла и уюта, сколько она получала от него раньше. В ответ он крепче прижал ее к себе. - Поверь мне, сокровище, я очень хорошо знаю это чувство.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	60. Уникальная

Долгие часы Румпельштильцхен читал ей из ее любимой книжки с детскими историями, которую Белль засунула в свою корзину среди более серьезных томов из библиотеки мужа.

К полному восторгу Белль он взялся изображать героев различными голосами с добавлением комических ужимок, а также дополнял хорошо известные ей сказки своими смешными комментариями и догадками, заставляя ее хихикать. Конечно же, Румпельштильцхен красовался, но она с легкостью могла простить ему это. Он был чертовски хорош в этом. Когда он закончил четвертую сказку и заложил гусиное перо между страниц, Белль поняла, что смеялась так долго, что теперь у нее болело лицо.

За стенками кареты дождь превратился в град. Она заметила это, лишь когда Румпельштильцхен прекратил чтение.

\- Ты - чудо, - сообщила она мужу, потянувшись, чтобы размять руки и ноги с той грацией, какую могла себе позволить, сидя в самом углу кареты. - Я могу слушать тебя вечно.

Подле нее Румпельштильцхен благодарно склонил голову и излишне внимательно принялся изучать поношенную обложку ее книги.

\- Ты слишком добра, дорогая, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Белль зевнула и снова потянулась, чтобы разогнать кровь, застывшую в ногах. - Тебе неудобно?

\- О, нет, - она посмотрела ему в лицо, мягко улыбаясь. - Возможно, я просто привыкаю к магии.

\- Ты довольно бледная. Тебе многое пришлось пережить за последние дни, - Румпельштильцхен смотрел беспокойно и нежно. - Ты такая храбрая, - добавил он, грустно улыбаясь, и дотронулся до ее подбородка костяшками пальцев. - Твой муж будет лучше заботиться о тебе, маленькая женушка.

Белль придвинулась ближе и взяла его за руку.

\- Когда мы вернемся, - начала она, пытаясь справиться с волнением, - я хочу жить с тобой в одной комнате. Я скучаю, - пояснила она, видя, как его глаза расширились от удивления. - А ты и сам хотел найти мне более теплую комнату. Мы же можем делить ее?

Пораженный, Румпельштильцхен открыл рот, чтобы заговорить, но вскоре закрыл его. В замешательстве он нахмурил брови.

\- Тебе же нужно что-то свое, - сказал он, поглаживая тыльную сторону ее ладони большим пальцем, - твое собственное место.

\- У меня есть кухня, - уверенно заявила Белль. – Она - только моя, - она склонилась ближе и ухмыльнулась. – Каждый раз ты входишь на свой страх и риск, муж мой.

\- Понимаю, - он изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку в ответ на ее дерзость. Белль приложила все свои усилия, чтобы не поцеловать его. Ведь это дало бы ему возможность избежать ответа. - Должен признаться, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, взяв ее под локти и прижав еще ближе к себе, - что в твоей компании я готов потратить ночь на сон, который раньше не представлял для меня столь заманчивую перспективу.

\- Я рада.

\- Особенно, когда ты берешь на себя труд вымотать меня до предела, - он сверкнул зубами в улыбке, а потом закрыл ей рот поцелуем прежде, чем она смогла что-то сказать. Поцелуй был таким же озорным, как и его улыбка, их языки сплелись, а время от времени они шептали друг другу нежности. Не уверенная в том, удалось ли ей убедить мужа, Белль изо всех сил старалась не отвлекаться от своей цели, но когда Румпельштильцхен усадил ее себе на колени, все мысли улетучились из ее головы. Он скользнул руками под ее тяжелый плащ, чтобы удержать и не дать упасть в трясущейся карете.

Обвив руками шею мужа, Белль снова его поцеловала, прикрыв глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на чистых ощущениях его поцелуев, его вкуса. Желания спешить не было, отчего ей стало теплее и уютней, чем во время их обычных поцелуев. Прижиматься к нему, целовать, играть с его волосами, пока их губы дразнили и исследовали друг друга - было достаточно, чтобы создать идеальную атмосферу, когда не нужно ничего иного.

К тому моменту, как они отстранились, чтобы перевести дух, прижавшись лбами друг к другу и слушая бушующую за стенкой бурю, Белль почувствовала, что как ее губы вновь растягиваются в улыбке.

\- А тебя труднее вымотать, чем других мужчин? - спросила она, опьяненная этим чудесным моментом.

\- О, да, - подтвердил Румпельштильцхен слишком быстро, чтобы это было искренним. - Намного труднее.

\- Тогда, я очень везучая жена, - она коснулась его губ, сорвав с них еще один короткий поцелуй, - потому что выматывать моего мужа мне совсем не в тягость.

\- И я этому рад, - шепнул он, прижав ее к себе так, чтобы их щеки соприкасались. - Я никогда не знал такого удовольствия.

\- Никогда? - пораженная Белль отстранилась ровно настолько, чтобы видеть его лицо. Он скорчил гримасу, пряча от нее глаза, и кивнул. Белль игралась с его волосами, вспоминая, как он уже когда-то говорил о том, что все это дело не приносит ничего, кроме разбитых локтей и надежд.

\- Ох.

\- Смертным я не был подарком, - сказал он смущенно, - а потом вот это, - он вытащил правую руку из-под ее плаща и поднял так, что та оказалась между ними. - Не самый хороший помощник в поиске женщины.

\- А ты искал?

\- Что?

Белль устроилась поудобнее у него на коленях, позволяя себе раскачиваться в такт движению кареты. Для лучшего баланса она уперлась ладонями в плечи мужа и принялась наблюдать за ним.

\- Ты искал, прежде чем прийти за мной? Женщину, которая захотела бы быть с тобой?

\- ...нет, - казалось, даже одна эта мысль привела его в шок. Справившись с собой, он расправил плечи и выпрямил спину. - Ты недооцениваешь свою уникальность, моя дорогая.

\- Хм, - Белль коснулась его носа, туда, где кожа была более грубой на самом кончике. - Может быть, я странная,- сказала она, убирая руку, когда он попытался поцеловать ее, - но уникальная - вряд ли.

\- Уникальная, - настаивал он, - как и все настоящие сокровища.

Польщенная, Белль признала свое поражение - на этот раз. Она соскользнула с его колен и устроилась на противоположном сиденье, поплотнее завернувшись в плащ, чтобы не мерзнуть.

\- Все вещи в твоей коллекции странные, - улыбнулась она, чувствуя его пристальный взгляд, смягченный удивлением и надеждой. - Что ж, по крайней мере, я нахожусь в хорошей компании.

Казалось, Румпельштильцхен потерял дар речи, в его взгляде смешались недоверие и благодарность, страсть и замешательство, теплота и страх. Неужели именно страх не позволял ему искать свою любовь после потери первой жены? Белль не в силах была представить жизнь вдали от всего остального мира - бесконечно длинную, тоскливую и одинокую. Ведь лучше уж боль и потери, чем полное одиночество, не так ли?

\- Ты мне расскажешь о ней? - спросила она, неуверенно. - О твоей жене?

Мягкое выражение на его лице тут же исчезло, когда Румпельштильцхен моментально закрылся в себе, стиснув зубы. Его губы сжались в презрительную тонкую линию. Он уставился на пол кареты, на колени Белль и с преувеличенной осторожностью положил руки к себе на колени. Когда маг раскрыл левую ладонь, в ней оказался зажат ее белый атласный шнурок.

\- Что ты хочешь узнать? - спросил он, прикладывая усилие, чтобы его голос звучал мягче. 

\- Как она могла не видеть того, что вижу я, - вздохнула Белль. Она не станет давить на него, чтобы он говорил о вещах, которые причиняют ему боль, и не важно, что он обещал ей рассказать. Просто ей всегда было сложно, когда муж постоянно сравнивает и противопоставляет ее саму той женщине, что отвергла и так напугала его, приучила его не ждать ничего иного, кроме отказов и отрешенности.

\- Папа... он сказал,- нахмурившись, Белль остановилась, чтобы привести мысли в порядок. Это было слишком деликатной темой. Она не могла ошибиться. - Сегодня он сказал мне, что мама любила другого. Что, будучи его женой, она была несчастна. Она была верна ему, - быстро добавила Белль, видя озабоченное лицо Румпельштильцхена. Его взгляд упал на свернутую на ладони ленточку. - Я не знала. Знала, что их брак был спланирован, но об этом... - она покачала головой. - Все это напоминает о том, как мне повезло встретить тебя.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул и пропустил шнур между пальцами, разглаживая и выпрямляя его.

\- Она заслуживала больше, чем я мог дать ей, - в конце концов сказал он. Белль пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы расслышать его в тарахтящей карете, сквозь стук колес по дороге и барабанящего по крыше града. - Лучшего человека, чем тот, каким был я. У нас было... что-то... - он наматывал белый атлас на палец левой руки. - Но не страсть, - он склонил голову, скривив лицо, будто ведя незримую борьбу с самим собой - Белль ясно могла видеть отравляющую ядом горечь. - Я искал хотя бы толику комфорта в нелегкой жизни, Белль. Правда. Дружеского участия. Тепла по ночам. Кого-то для... - он потряс головой, выпрямляясь. - Маленькие мечты маленьких людей, - он говорил это, и его голос становился жестче и громче. - Когда я шел на войну, я не был героем. Просто маленьким человеком, который не хотел умирать там, в грязи и дыму, так никогда и не услышав крик своего ребенка.

Сердце Белль болело за мужа, ей хотелось остановить его - снова устроиться у него под боком, отвлечь от ею же разворошенных воспоминаний, но Румпельштильцхен уже начал плести свою неизменную "колыбель для кошки". Он говорил с тихой спокойной сосредоточенностью, нахмурив лоб.

\- Я сбежал, - проговорил он. - С поля боя. Все было потеряно, и я сбежал, чтобы сохранить хотя бы свою жизнь, - он фыркнул, обнажая зубы в темной улыбке. - Даже не так. Я больше не мог выносить этого. Ни мгновения. Я сбежал.

\- И выжил, и увидел своего сына, - слабо сказала Белль. - Как ты получил ранение? Твоя нога? В бою?

\- Можно и так сказать, - резко, Румпельштильцхен сдернул шнурок с пальца и сжал его в правой руке. Он откинулся назад и уставился на нее, сузив глаза, в которых практически читалась враждебность. - Так они наказывают трусов, - рубящий взмах его открытой ладони не оставил Белль возможности засомневаться в том, что он имеет в виду. Она кивнула, прижав руку ко рту, чтобы проглотить и не дать вырваться наружу жалобному вскрику. - Чтобы больше не сбегали. Чтобы нельзя было спрятать позорную метку. Что вы скажете на это теперь, моя госпожа?

Качая головой, Белль уронила руки на колени. Что она могла на это сказать?

\- Поэтому она оставила тебя?

Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами, слишком медленно и предусмотрительно, чтобы нельзя было не увидеть издевку. Он ожидал ее презрения - ожидал настолько искренне, что, пожалуй, ощутил бы облегчение увидев его в ней.

\- Калека. Трус. Человек, которого она никогда не хотела. Почему бы и нет?

\- Потому что ты был ее мужем, - прохрипела Белль. Она дотянулась до его рук, глядя на него снизу вверх. Казалось, ее сердце лежало сейчас совершенно открыто между ними - все ее надежды и страхи.

\- Теперь ты мой, и я хочу тебя, Румпельштильцхен. Ты не должен относиться ко мне, как к врагу, когда рассказываешь мне о своем прошлом. Только это имеет значение для меня.

Он держал ее руки и искал в ее глазах... что-то. Что-то, что он ожидал найти, но не нашел.

\- И будущее? - спросил он мягко, наклоняясь ближе.

\- Да. Конечно же. Наше будущее, в котором мы будем вместе, - он хотел быть уверенным, что у них будет будущее? Что она говорила искренне, выражая надежду на это? Белль не могла понять выражение его лица, такое голодное, и даже слегка, если и не злое, то насмешливое. Насмехающееся над ней или над самим собой? Возможно, он насмехался над всем миром.

Прежде чем Белль успела испугаться того, что увидела в его глазах, Румпельштильцхен моргнул и перевел взгляд на их соединенные руки. Он пощекотал тыльные стороны ее ладоней большими пальцами.

\- Я заботился о ней, - он сказал это быстро, словно ему было необходимо выговориться. Белль кивнула. - Я был бедным мужем, но преданным, - он улыбнулся одним уголком рта. - Как и сейчас. Хотя не думаю, что верность имеет большое значение, когда никто другой тебя и не хочет.

\- Я ценю это, - спокойно проговорила Белль. Это было правдой. Она не могла представить боль от предательства - знать, что она делит его еще с кем-то. - Однажды ты поверишь мне, - добавила она, улыбнувшись своей решимости. – Когда-то мне хотелось вызова, приключения. Пусть, может и небольшого, но важного - добиться доверия своего мужа и сберечь его. Но ты оказался сам, как приключение, муж мой.

К ее облегчению, Румпельштильцхен, кажется, был доволен таким выводом. В его ответной улыбке было что-то самоуверенное.

\- Но я хочу знать вот что, - произнесла Белль медленно, не будучи уверенной, что она осмелится сказать такое, - как ты научился быть таким хорошим любовником, если у тебя не было... ну... практики.

Расширившиеся от потрясения глаза мужа определенно стоили краски смущения, залившей ее лицо. Высвободив ее руку, он отпрянул на сидении как можно дальше, пытаясь сохранить остатки самообладания в ее присутствии, но совершенно напрасно.

\- Знаешь, дорогая, как говорят, - выдавил он между приступами смеха, - на ошибках учатся.

\- Я тебе не верю, - Белль засмеялась.

\- Может, у меня чертовски хорошее воображение? - с ухмылкой предположил Румпельштильцхен.

\- У меня тоже, - возразила она, - но оно все равно не позволяет мне даже помыслить о подобных вещах, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать все хорошо, - она толкнула его носком туфельки. - Хотела бы я уметь так. Или ты все еще настолько любишь мою невинность, чтобы не говорить мне правду?

\- Слишком сильно, - заверил он. - То немногое, что от нее осталось, - он довольно улыбался, наблюдая за тем, как жена смеется.

\- Мы учимся вместе, - добавил он, возвращаясь к "колыбели для кошки". Белль решила, что ее муж был взволнован, и даже, кажется, счастлив.

Когда уже совсем стемнело, а веки Белль совсем отяжелели и желудок начал протестовать против непрерывной тряски кареты, они остановились возле постоялого двора. В окошке кареты Белль разглядела, что тот был намного меньше гостиницы, где они провели свою первую брачную ночь, и представлял собой огромный пустырь у дороги, застроенный конюшнями, и квадратное каменное здание с черепичной крышей. Повсюду горели факелы, а двор был заполнен деловитым людом - один возница готовился к отъезду, а другой, кажется, занимался ремонтом повозки.

\- Надеюсь, у них найдется свободная комната для нас, - сказала Белль, опустив занавеску и потянувшись, чтобы размять занемевшие руки и ноги. - Я устала.

\- Не бойся, женушка, - беззаботно отозвался Румпельштильцхен, распахнув дверцу и спрыгнув на землю, освещенную факелами. Когда он спустил ее следом, Белль покачнулась, цепляясь за его руки до тех пор, пока ее мышцы вспоминали, как удерживать тело в вертикальном положении, а голова перестала кружиться. - Почему ты не сказала, что тебе нужно отдохнуть, сокровище мое? - жалобно спросил он, не в силах скрыть тревогу в голосе. - Идем, - набросив капюшон ей на голову, Румпельштильцхен привлек девушку поближе к себе, придерживая рукой за спину, и повел в сторону окованной железом двери.

Белль была благодарна ему за близость, когда он открыл дверь, и в нее ударил порыв тепла, света и звуков. От этого у нее снова помутилось в голове, желудок запротестовал, и она, спотыкаясь, вступила внутрь вместе с ним. Интересно, насколько практично быть героиней или путешественницей, если твой желудок даже не в состоянии выдержать продолжительную быструю езду?

Она все никак не могла понять, столкнулся ли здесь Румпельштильцхена со всеобщим узнаванием или еще более распространенным подозрением. Поскольку сама она уже давно перестала переживать по поводу внешнего вида своего мужа, то ей никак не удавалось припомнить свою реакцию при первой встречи. Дело было не только в серо-зеленом окрасе его кожи или нечеловеческих глазах, вспомнила она - намного больше тогда ее обеспокоила манера его движений. То, как он разговаривал, изливая на собеседника потоки самоуверенности и презрения. Он запугивал людей, и это была лишь малая толика живой легенды о нем. Белль крепко схватилась за его одежду и постаралась взять себя в руки.

Высокая седовласая женщина с сильными от тяжелой работы руками вытерла ладони о передник и вышла из-за дубовой барной стойки, приветствуя гостей. Она ловко двигалась между пьющими постояльцами и поприветствовала Румпельштильцхена настороженным кивком.

\- Сэр.

\- Комнату, - произнес он, это не было ни просьбой и ни требованием, а простой констатацией того, что им нужно. - Моя леди устала с дороги, - и прежде чем его высокомерие вызвало возмущение или отказ, Румпельштильцхен протянул хозяйке большую золотую монету. - Если она хорошо отдохнет сегодня вечером и сможет насладиться вкусной едой, вы станете гораздо богаче, когда мы уедем.

Удивленная женщина посмотрела на Белль, пытаясь разглядеть ее лицо под широким капюшоном, а затем снова перевела взгляд на Румпельштильцхена.

\- У нас есть комната, сэр, - сказала она, осторожно беря золотую монету из его пальцев с черными ногтями. Белль видела, что она пыталась не засматриваться на них. - Однако недостаточно роскошная, чтобы платить за нее золотом.

\- Золото - все, что у меня есть, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, прижимая ладонь к груди, словно извиняясь перед хозяйкой таверны. - Нам обоим придется ограничиться тем, что есть, не так ли?

Деловитость в итоге победила в женщине замешательство, она кивнула и провела их к внутренней двери. За их спинами в зале возобновились разговоры, освеженные любопытством относительно новоприбывших.

Они поднялись на один лестничный пролет и повернули налево, пройдя по коридору с окнами, плотно прикрытыми ставнями, что, похоже, позволяло сохранять тепло во время ночных заморозков. Несмотря на это, Белль поежилась, вслушиваясь в завывание ветра снаружи и надеясь, что в их комнатах есть камин.

\- Сэр, - начала седовласая женщина, указывая на одну из следующих дверей и протягивая магу небольшой ключ. Белль заметила, что замок на двери не спас бы от вооруженного нападения, однако вполне годился для того, чтобы остановить перепившего постояльца, решившего заглянуть в чужой номер. - Внизу вы круглосуточно можете заказать горячую пищу и хорошее вино. Мы позаботимся о ваших лошадях.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - отрезал Румпельштильцхен, и хотя он облачил сказанное в вежливые слова, маг прямо-таки светился радостью при виде смятения хозяйки постоялого двора.

\- Тогда желаю вам спокойной ночи, - он открыл дверь, и Белль, поймав суровый взгляд пожилой женщины, поняла, что обращение "моя Леди" не было воспринято ею как "моя жена". О Боги!

\- Я считала, что ты известен повсеместно, - сказал Белль, подобрав подол платья, в то время как Румпельштильцхен вытащил одну из свечей из подставок в коридоре, чтобы осветить ее путь в комнату.

Их номер был небольшим и весьма просто обставленным, однако выглядел довольно чистым и опрятным. Когда Румпельштильцхен поставил свечу на прикроватный столик, Белль заметила, что постельное белье на кровати было белого цвета. На ощупь оно оказалось мягким и немного застиранным, однако качество ткани все еще было на высоте, и было видно, что о белье здесь заботятся с особой тщательностью.

\- Большинство людей знают меня, - принялся размышлять он вслух, раскрыв ладонь и вынуждая свечу в ней исчезнуть. Девушка могла только надеяться, что та вернулась на свое место. - Репутация и слухи - на моем деле довольно полезные союзники.

\- А страх - это власть, - устало кивнула Белль. - Да. Я помню, - она опустилась на край кровати и завернулась в складки своего плаща. - Я замерзла, - произнесла девушка, вспомнив, как муж жаловался на улице, что она не говорит ему о своих потребностях. Здесь не было и намека на камин. Комнату явно создали путем разделения большого помещения, чтобы получить закуток, где мог переночевать хотя бы один человек. Румпельштильцхен даже не попытался втиснуть ее сундук в то крохотное пространство, которое было не занято кроватью, и Белль поймала себя на мысли, что ей не хватает его наличия рядом с собой, как это было раньше.

Маг нахмурился и наколдовал побольше свечей, чтобы дополнить жалкое освещение, предоставленное хозяевами. Новые свечи были помещены в маленькие железные и стеклянные фонарики, которые украшали ее комнату в другой гостинице - два стояло у стены на полу, еще один - рядом с канделябром на крошечном столике у кровати. При лучшем освещении он присел рядом и с нежной заботой всмотрелся в лицо жены.

\- Что-то еще?

\- Мне нехорошо, - призналась Белль, до абсурдного пристыженная этим фактом. Никого нельзя винить в том, что его беспокоит движение кареты или корабля, но тем не менее... - Не думаю, что мне хватило бы сил поучаствовать в каком-либо приключении, - вздохнув, тихонько сказала она. - Я даже не особо люблю верховую езду.

Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся в ответ. В комнате стало уже значительно теплее, без сомнения из-за его магии, а не благодаря жалким огонькам нескольких свечей. Но он обнял ее рукой и притянул к себе, прижавшись рукой к ее макушке.

\- Ты хочешь иметь лошадь? - в его голосе звучало веселье.

\- Я хотела бы завести одну, - сказала Белль. - В тот день, когда я отправилась на прогулку и встретила принца Джеймса, мне понравилось провести какое-то время верхом. Мой отец рассказал тебе, что он сам смастерил для меня седло в качестве подарка на день рождения?

\- Да.

\- Он всегда немного расстраивался оттого, что я не разделяю его страсть к лошадям, - призналась Белль, чувствуя приятную истому во всем теле, вызванную проникающим повсюду теплом. - Было бы неплохо иметь жеребца, чтобы иметь возможность ухаживать за ним.

\- Служанка, прачка, повар, горничная и... теперь еще и конюх? - его нежный голос смешил ее, но Белль слишком наслаждалась его пристальным вниманием, чтобы возражать.

\- А почему бы и нет? - она довольно устроилась под боком мужа, просунув ладошку под его плащ, чтобы погладить по обтянутой шелком груди. - И не забудь о роли жены.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, сокровище. Твой отец настаивает, чтобы это был мерин с мягким характером, - Белль кивнула - как бы Моррис не доверял ее умению обращаться с любым конем, она предпочитала ездить на надежных животных. - Возможно, это именно то, что он искал в твоем будущем муже? - игриво спросил Румпельштильцхен и крепко обнял жену, когда та, смеясь, ущипнула его под ребрами.

\- Если бы ты не подвернулся, я, возможно, и не жаловалась бы на это, - полушутя сообщила ему Белль. Время от времени ей вспоминался Гастон - высокий мускулистый Гастон, с широкими уверенными жестами и незамысловатым ходом мыслей, и тогда девушка задавалась вопросом, каково было бы провести свою первую брачную ночь с ним. - Спасибо, - сказала она, легонько похлопав его по груди и выпрямившись, чтобы расстегнуть пряжу на плаще. - Я чувствую себя намного лучше теперь, когда я согрелась.

\- Я принесу тебе еду.

\- О, нет, - поспешно запротестовала Белль, чувствуя возвращающуюся тошноту при мысли о еде. - Может, ты можешь принести сюда мои корзины? Там полно еды, чтобы подкрепиться, если мы вдруг проголодаемся ночью. Но сейчас я хочу только спать.

\- Хорошо, - Румпельштильцхен поднялся на ноги и потянул ее за собой. Когда Белль обернулась, и две корзины, и ночная рубашка, уже дожидались ее на кровати.

Девушка благодарно улыбнулась, увидев его беспокойство, прежде чем он смог скрыть его.

\- Я не самая лучшая компания в дороге, да? - извиняясь, спросила она, уронив плащ на кровать и принявшись развязывать платье. 

\- Я никогда не взял бы никого другого, - с беспокойством сказал он. - Позже надо будет выяснить, ты "не перевариваешь" саму дорогу или мою магию.

\- Ты думаешь? - Белль изобразила легкое любопытство, стараясь выпутаться из своих одежд. Менее неприглядный вид надо было еще поискать, но Румпельштильцхен все равно смущенно отвернулся, когда ее лиф и юбки легли на кровать поверх плаща. Белль стало интересно, по прежнему ли она выглядит словно вареный рак?

\- Ты очень чувствительна к магии, - размышлял он. - И не только к моей. Это можно обернуть тебе на пользу, а не просто вызывать у тебя дискомфорт, - отойдя подальше, насколько позволяла ограниченность свободного пространства, Румпельштильцхен отвернулся лицом к стене, пока Белль снимала с себя нижнее белье.

\- Ты имеешь в виду... использовать магию? - с беспокойством уточнила она. Девушка выбрала кремовую ночную рубашку и натянула ее через голову без привычной паузы, когда она по привычке наслаждалась приятными ощущениями от прикосновения к коже чистого дорогого шелка. Одевшись, она спустила корзины на пол, развесила сверху них свою одежду и откинула тяжелое покрывало на постели. - Не думаю, что хотела бы этого.

\- Если ты можешь ощущать магию, значит, можешь и защититься от нее, - задумчиво сказал Румпельштильцхен. 

\- Тебе нет нужды поворачиваться ко мне спиной, - несколько запоздало сказала Белль, заканчивая поправлять две плоские подушки. Эта кровать была еще меньше той, что они делили совсем недавно, но тем не менее на ней могли поместиться двое, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.

\- Мне следует поступить именно так, если ты планируешь спать, дорогая, - рассеянно ответил Румпельштильцхен. Нахмурившись, Белль подошла к мужу и обняла его за талию, чувствуя, как его тело напряглось, словно ее прикосновения стали ему неприятны. Или... нет, подумала Белль, чувствуя, как его дыхание стало более частым и прерывистым. Ее близость, напротив, была для него слишком желанной, в то время как сам он был уверен, что жена не захочет утомлять себя в поисках его удовольствия. Озорно улыбаясь, Белль скользнула руками по мужскому животу и накрыла ладошками его пах. К тому моменту он еще не был достаточно твердым, однако стал быстро расти в ответ на первое же ее мягкое сжатие.

Не зная, как бы сама отнеслась к тому, что муж без предупреждения и какой-либо преамбулы засунул бы ей руку между ног, Белль постаралась прислушаться к его дыханию и понять, как его тело реагирует на смелые ласки жены.

\- Я планирую спать, - сказала девушка, гораздо более застенчиво, чем намеревалась, - но только не тогда, когда мой муж страдает от неутоленного желания.

\- Белль... - запротестовал он, но без особого рвения. Его пальцы уже потирали и массировали ее предплечья. - Не тогда, когда ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

\- Но я отлично себя чувствую, - рассмеялась девушка, чувствуя облегчение от осознания того, что она не сделала ничего неправильного. - Я просто устала от тряски и томления в твоей магической карете, которая повсюду направляется в такой спешке. Иди в постель.

Белль приласкала выпуклость в его брюках, чтобы подчеркнуть свое приглашение, и сделала шаг назад, наблюдая за тем, последует ли он за ней.

И мужчина послушно пошел за ней. Конечно, он последовал за ней. Его лицо при этом отражало массу противоречивых эмоций - сожаление, удивление, страсть и нежность. Белль поерзала в постели и откинулась на подушки, ожидая мужа, в то время как свечи одновременно погасли. Незнакомая кровать, внезапная темнота, его беспокойство и собственное неудобство напомнили ей о той первой ночи, их брачной ночи. Волнение девушки никак не было связано с завыванием ветра на крыше; скорее, это воспоминание заставило ее трепетать. К тайному удовольствию Белль, Румпельштильцхен присоединился к ней, но лежал совершенно неподвижно, ожидая, когда она первой прикоснется к нему. Она вытянулась вдоль его тела, прижавшись к шелку и окутав себя теплом его тела. Она подцепила подол его сорочки, потянув, чтобы снять ее с мужа и прислушиваясь к тому, как его сердце учащенно забилось в предвкушении. Слишком легко было забыть о собственной усталости перед лицом такой возможности.

Ее муж пребывал в неведении относительно намерений девушки, он не хотел навязываться, но, в то же время, очевидно, желал ее. Власть над тем, доставить ему наслаждение или же отказать, приятно волновала девушку. Она поняла, что муж был прав, когда утверждал, что наслаждение для мужчины менее эфемерно, чем ее собственное. Ей не потребовалось бы много времени, чтобы довести его до пика своей рукой, если он уже находился в муках неутоленного желания.

\- Ты хочешь меня? - спросила она, дразня его и водя пальчиками по мужской груди. Она хотела, чтобы он сказал это вслух.

\- Да, - ответил Румпельштильцхен хриплым голосом. Белль приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать его, слегка неловко из-за темноты. Муж нежно направил ее, придерживая ее затылок.

\- Что ты собираешься со мной делать? - спросил маг, жадно целуя еще щеку и подбородок, когда она отвернулась, чтобы отдышаться. Если бы он продолжил, то пробудил бы ее собственные желания, но Белль боялась, что они несовместимы с ощущением тяжести в желудке, поэтому не пыталась поцеловать его снова.

\- Научи меня, как доставить тебе удовольствие, - попросила она, теребя ткань, которой теперь был покрыт его член, - с помощью моей руки. Покажи мне, как следует ласкать тебя, чтобы довести до пика наслаждения. 

Спустя мгновение, Румпельштильцхен кивнул. Его волосы защекотали ее пальцы.

\- Да, - повторил он и нервно сглотнул, повернувшись к жене и притянув ее к себе. Потянувшись к нему, Белль подумала, что было бы лучше, если бы она лежала с другой стороны от мужа, чтобы ее правая - доминантная - рука была свободна для этой задачи. Но, казалось, он был доволен их позицией и, обхватив руку девушки, которая лежала на его бедре, направил ее под сбившийся шелк. Повозившись, чтобы устроиться поудобней, Белль подумала о том, как ему всегда приходилось направлять ее движения, когда она пыталась прикоснуться к нему; как если бы ее неумелые ласки не могли доставить мужу достаточное удовольствие. С другой стороны, он всегда настаивал на том, чтобы она направляла его в собственном наслаждении. Так он смог узнать, что ее холмик более чувствителен с правой стороны, чем слева, что следует использовать более легкие прикосновения, если она уже испытала оргазм и когда стоит глубоко проникать в нее пальцами, а когда - дразняще поглаживать вход. Все это казалось ужасно запутанным и практически невозможным для запоминания. Пока Румпельштильцхен направлял ее раскрытую ладонь вниз, вдоль его живота, Белль с удивлением подумала, что, возможно, как он и говорил, муж сам учился путем проб и ошибок. Если это не было шуткой, то это было ужасно - он не смог найти способа доставить удовольствие его другой, первой, жене. Удовольствие, которое он сейчас делил с Белль.

Растроганная этой мыслью и преисполненная уверенности в том, что теперь она запомнит, как ласкать его мягкий подрагивающий живот, Белль некоторое время целовала спину мужа между лопаток, привыкая к ощущениям собственного тела, утонувшего в излишне мягкой перине. Ей вдруг пришла на ум одна мысль, в то время как Румпельштильцхен направил ее руку ниже, призывая обхватить полувставший орган. Именно эта мысль, а не откровенные поглаживания его члена, заставили Белль покраснеть. Она прикусила губу, борясь с собой, неуверенная, стоит ли ей озвучить ее или нет. Стыд не позволял говорить, но в свете того, что его естество твердело в ее ладони и то, как его рука сжималась вокруг ее, направляя и показывая, как лучше ласкать его, стыд и скромность уходили прочь.

\- А ты... - начала она и вспыхнула до корней волос, потому как никак не могла подобрать для своего вопроса подходящих слов. - Касаешься его? Ласкаешь себя? - наконец выдавила она, и его пальцы крепче сжались вокруг ее, а дыхание стало более прерывистым. - Я... когда ты просил показать тебе, - продолжила девушка, потому как отступать было уже слишком поздно, - я знала, как тебе следует ласкать меня, потому что касалась себя... раньше. Там. И ты тоже... знаешь об этом по собственному... опыту?

Его член, казалось, дернулся в ее ладони, и мужчина задержал дыхание, едва сумев подавить стон. Спустя пару мгновений он медленно выдохнул, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

\- Да, - наконец ответил он. Его голос был намного более спокойным и ровным, чем ожидала девушка. - Да, я ласкаю себя, - Румпельштильцхен медленно провел ее ладонь вверх и вниз по своему мужскому достоинству. Его пальцы при этом едва ли не раздавили ее собственные, настоятельно требуя усилить хватку. Вряд ли она посмела бы столь сильно сжимать его плоть, если бы не его недвусмысленное руководство. Она боялась причинить ему боль, даже зная, что ее мужу мало чем можно было навредить.

Вынудив их ладони остановится, маг облизал губы. Она уловила, как изменилось его дыхание в этот миг, и как он потом снова начал двигать рукой и сглотнул.

\- Когда я скучаю по тебе, - призналась девушка, осторожно повторяя его движения, - то думаю о тебе и... ласкаю себя.

Его рука задрожала, и он вновь переместил их сплетенные пальцы вдоль по своему напряженному члену. Но на этот раз в несколько более быстром темпе и без остановок. Белль подумалось, что сейчас он толкался в ее ладонь еще быстрее, чем раньше, с большей жадностью. Теперь он искал только лишь своего наслаждения.

\- Я не знал, - произнес он, едва ли не заикаясь. По их телам лился пот, теперь в комнате стало слишком жарко, и Белль догадалась, что ее признание не только не оскорбило Румпельштильцхена, но и добавило возбуждения. Он двигал ее рукой, их руками, но помимо этого, казалось, весь застыл. Окаменел от одних только ее слов. Белль поцеловала мужа в плечо.

\- Я боялась, что ты разозлишься, - призналась она, немного преувеличив. Она же думала, что он будет недоволен, или испугается, что не смог удовлетворить свою жену, а ей так нравилось иметь свой собственный маленький секрет. Но еще больше ей понравилось им делиться - почувствовать, как это проняло его, что его тело чуть ли не вибрировало, прижавшись к ней, пока она приближала мужа к пику наслаждения.

Румпельштильцхен издал беззвучный смешок, изогнувшись дугой, когда Белль осмелилась погладить мягкую головку большим пальцем. Какое-то время он жадно ловил ртом воздух, вновь удерживая ее ладонь совершенно неподвижно.

\- Расскажи мне, - взмолился он, когда их руки вновь пришли в движение. - Расскажи, когда. Где. Пожалуйста, Белль!

\- Я... - смущение вновь охватило девушку. Белль не была уверена, что сможет поведать ему, хотя... 

\- В постели, - неуверенно начала она, - когда я лежала раненая, а ты не захотел остаться со мной. Я хотела... - слишком смущенная, она спрятала лицо у него на плече и почувствовала, как муж содрогнулся от этого нового прикосновения, - ...повторения того, что было когда-то на кухне, - выдавила она. Рука ныла от жесткой хватки его пальцев, которые теперь вынуждали ее совершать резкие, короткие и быстрые рывки вверх и вниз, - у огня. Я вспоминала о том, как ты касался меня, и потом уже не могла больше ждать.

\- О-о-о, - она была уверена, что муж проглотил несколько неприличных слов, когда его семя резкими толчками стало вырываться наружу и покрывать ее пальцы. Сам он при этом трясся с головы до ног. Румпельштильцхен задержал дыхание, напряженный и дрожащий, а она поцеловала его в плечо, слишком тронутая его наслаждением, чтобы лежать спокойно и ничего не делать.

Белль попыталась убрать мокрую и скользкую руку, но он удержал ее, продолжая ласкать член, ленивыми движениями размазывая семя по смягчившейся плоти. В его вздохе было все - удовлетворение, облегчение, расслабленность, которые смыли напрочь всю его настороженность, оставляя мужчину сонным и податливым рядом с ней.

\- Мы должны обсудить это в ближайшем будущем, - произнес он, перевернувшись на спину и отпустив ее руку, чтобы вытереть собственную ладонь о свою ночную рубашку. Белль расположилась рядом с мужем, одновременно желая продлить эту игру, и слишком уставшая и пораженная собственным поведением, чтобы осмелиться на продолжение. - Я бы очень этого хотел, - добавил он с надеждой, и Белль кивнула.

\- Да, - ответила она и быстро поцеловала Румпельштильцхена в грудь, после чего легла на это место головой. Она подумала о том, как ее возбуждало, когда он говорил ей пошлости, и улыбнулась. - Если хочешь.

Румпельштильцхен одобрительно заворчал и на миг крепко сжал ее в объятьях, после чего намотал себе на пальцы ее волосы, дожидаясь за игрой, пока их вспотевшие тела остынут.

Перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, Белль с улыбкой ощутила, как сзади осторожно дернули за концы на банте и ленточка мягко соскользнула с ее волос. Этой ночью коллекция сокровищ пополнится двумя новыми ленточками.

Ей срочно надо будет купить еще.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Rasswetta, Zuyza, Laikin394, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	61. Терпение

Если Белль хотела приключения, то она определенно его получила в темный предрассветный час, когда, обнаружив, что в ее комнате нет ночного горшка, девушке пришлось прокрасться на улицу, чтобы найти там отхожее место. Одевшись кое-как и завернувшись в свой бархатный плащ, она с благодарностью обнаружила, что ей не нужно будет проходить через основной зал, чтобы покинуть здание. Даже в такое время там слышались приглушенные разговоры: люди готовились к отъезду с первыми лучами солнца, когда уже можно будет различить дорогу.

Холодный проход позади кухонной лестницы вел в некое подобие садика, а хорошо протоптанная в грязи тропинка заканчивалась деревянным строением, освещенным двумя фонарями, подвешенными на железных крюках. Усиливающаяся дрожь девушки имела мало общего с ночной прохладой и колючими порывами ветра. Белль уже успела пожалеть, что не проглотила свою гордость и не разбудила Румпельштильцхена. Гордыня настойчиво твердила ей, что подобное так называемое приключение не требует, чтобы муж водил ее за ручку в туалет в незнакомом месте. Однако когда Белль заметила прислонившегося к стене мужчину, который курил трубку и наблюдал за ней с интересом человека, которому долгое время не доводилось видеть здесь ни одной живой души, она чуть ли не бегом бросилась завершать свои дела, чтобы как можно скорее снова оказаться в крохотной комнатке и прижаться к боку мужа, надежно защищенная и согретая его теплом.

Курильщик трубки не собирался причинять ей вреда, Белль была в этом уверена - он наблюдал за ней просто потому, что она двигалась. Но когда она выбралась из довольно-таки зловонного строения с бьющимся от страха сердцем, то увидела, что он все еще был на месте, находясь от нее на полпути к приветливо мигающему светом дверному проему. Одно его присутствие остро напомнило ей о ее беззащитности и уязвимости, как одинокой женщины, находящейся в незнакомом месте.

Путешественницы в книжках никогда не беспокоились о подобных пустяках! Она чуть ли не бегом бросилась внутрь, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо из-за своего страха и не менее глупо от того, что не подумала о собственной безопасности, отправляясь наружу. Румпельштильцхен бы всего лишь слегка подшутил над ней, если бы она попросила его проводить ее или наколдовать столь необходимый горшок!

К тому времени как Белль проскользнула обратно в комнату, ее всю трясло как осиновый лист. Внутри воздух был намного теплее, чем во всем остальном здании, а один из фонарей со свечей внутри оставался зажженным у стены, рассеивая мрак. Румпельштильцхен не спал и сидел на кровати, подложив под спину тощие подушки, наблюдая, как она принялась стягивать с себя многочисленные одежды, наброшенные поверх ночной рубашки. Когда Белль приблизилась к кровати, то увидела в его руках перевитые между пальцами свои две ленточки - одну из темного бархата, а вторую - из светлого шелка.

\- Мы должны обсудить твою безопасность, - произнес он опасно тихим голосом. - Лучше не бродить по округе, госпожа, пока я сплю, ни о чем не подозревая.

Белль воспротивилась своему первому бездумному желанию отклонить это предложение, обозвав его глупостью. Она и вправду испугалась и уже пришла к тому же самому заключению, что и Румпельштильцхен. Он любил независимый нрав супруги, но не до такой степени, чтобы позволить ей попадать в опасные переделки. Мужчина был совершенно прав, не одобряя ее поведение.

\- Да, - слабо пискнула она. - Прости. Я слишком стеснялась. Это глупо.

\- Невероятно глупо, - Румпельштильцхен приглашающе похлопал себя по бедрам. Оставив последние свои вещи сверху корзин, Белль устроилась у него на коленях, свесив ноги с края кровати и сцепив пальцы у мужа на шее. - Мочевой пузырь не самый большой секрет на свете.

\- Прости, - она поцеловала его, однако поцелуй в данных обстоятельствах скорее походил на взятку. Румпельштильцхен в ответ нежно коснулся ее губ своими и позволил Белль схватить и поднести поближе к глазам свою руку с намотанными на пальцы ленточками. Спустя пару мгновений девушка поцеловала его костяшки пальцев.

\- Я ревную к собственным сокровищам, - произнес он, но без особого пыла, чтобы эти слова можно было принять за угрозу, которую можно вложить в подобные слова. - Мне бы очень не хотелось запереть тебя в своем замке, жена моя.

\- Думаю, я была бы не против, - призналась Белль, покачивая ногами. - На какое-то время. Не думаю, что мне понравилось бы провести жизнь в приключениях и путешествиях, если от дороги меня тошнит, а по ночам я боюсь посещать отхожее место.

Он издал глубокий теплый смешок, ухитрившись заставить его звучать более неприлично и игриво, чем обычное коварное хихиканье.

\- Значит, мне стоит тебя запереть? Держать пригвожденной к кровати и безжалостно насиловать до тех пор, пока не прибудет помощь?

\- И кто же меня спасет? - рассмеялась она, видя, как он заставил свою улыбку превратиться в обиженную мину.

\- Я.

\- В таком случае, я не против. На какое-то время. А потом я бы, наверное, захотела приключений.

Румпельштильцхен, улыбаясь, взглянул на нее и покачал головой.

\- Когда ты привыкнешь к магии, я могу взять тебя куда угодно, - мечтательно сказал он, проведя пальцем обвитой ленточками руки вдоль ворота ее рубашки от плеча к плечу. - Океаны. Пустыни. Леса. Горы, что извергают пламя, - блуждающий палец добрался до банта, который стягивал края ворота ее рубашки. - Ты хочешь увидеть все это?

\- О да, - вздохнула Белль. - Увидеть мир. Попытаться понять его. Как же сильно я этого хочу, - она поморщилась, вспоминая ужасные поездки в карете. – Я думаю, что пустыня или огненная гора стоят того, чтобы помучиться от головной боли или несварения желудка. С океаном все может быть еще хуже.

\- Будь терпеливой, - Румпельштильцхен поддел пальцем шелк, отодвигая его от ее кожи как можно дальше, а потом резко отпустил. - Ты плохо реагируешь на магию, но это пройдет. К этому можно привыкнуть, - на его лице появилось выражение отвращения и дискомфорта. - Когда я получил свою силу - так много и все сразу... ночка выдалась не из приятных, - муж говорил об этом так легко, с таким напускным хладнокровием, что Белль догадалась, насколько он преуменьшает, рассказывая о пережитом в то время. Как обычно, в ее груди запорхали бабочки при виде его несчастья, воображение тут же попыталось нарисовать ужасные видения Румпельштильцхена - изможденного человека с добрыми глазами, извивающегося в агонии, пока магия трансформировала его тело в свой сосуд.

\- Магия всегда меняет то, чего касается, Белль. Не верь никому, кто утверждает иначе. Но ведь само по себе изменение - не то, чего стоит больше всего страшиться, верно?

Белль кивнула, все еще обеспокоенная своим жестоким воображением. Если от заклинания у нее появился небольшой солнечный ожог или головная боль, или сонливость, то на что похоже, когда тебя наполняет невиданное могущество - темная сила, если придерживаться его описания? Да еще к тому же с чужими воспоминаниями. Он говорил о том, что помнит других, кто носил в себе эту силу до него. Для Белль это звучало, как прямая дорога к сумасшествию. Пытался ли он навязать миру свой собственный порядок через сделки, контракты и издевательские игры? Создавал смысл и порядок там, где их не было вовсе, ради того, чтобы сберечь свой рассудок?

\- Более медленная езда не помогла так, как ты думал, - сказала она. - А ты не можешь нас просто перенести домой? Пуф - и все? - Белль изобразила широкий жест руками и со смехом заерзала у него на коленях.

\- Где твое терпение, госпожа? - он нашел чувствительно место у нее под ребрами и стал щекотать Белль до тех пор, пока она не завизжала. Его ловкие сильные пальцы были слишком умелыми в щекотке, а Белль очень не хотелось разбудить соседей.

\- Король Георг восхвалял твое терпение, - настаивал Румпельштильцхен, с новой силой атакуя ребра жены как раз в тот момент, когда она начала терять бдительность. Белль попыталась скрыть смех, зажав ладонями рот, но от этого ее мольбы о пощаде тоже прозвучали слишком неразборчиво.

\- Прекрати, - взмолилась она, понимая, что ее, наверное, услышали во всех соседних комнатах. - Я буду терпеливой, обещаю!

Румпельштильцхен с улыбкой смягчился, вместо этого превратив щекотку в ласки. Еле живая от хохота, Белль вытерла слезы с лица и потянулась мимо него, чтобы откинуть покрывало, сделав вид, что собирается перебраться на кровать и устроиться рядом с ним. Он придержал ее за талию, и Белль вопросительно взглянула ему в лицо, видя, что его улыбка уже куда-то пропала.

\- У вашего мужа проснулся аппетит, госпожа, - произнес он, поглаживая ее там, где еще совсем недавно его пальцы безжалостно терзали ее щекоткой.

\- О? - снова на грани того, чтобы рассмеяться, Белль заинтересованно повернулась так, чтобы обнять его за шею. - Ну и кто теперь тут ненасытный? - поддернув подол своей рубашки так, чтобы оседлать его колени, усевшись на пятки, Белль устроилась лицом к мужу, наблюдая за мимикой его лица. - Должна ли я исполнить свой супружеский долг?

\- Если тебя не затруднит, - отозвался он, судя по всему пребывая не в столь веселом состоянии, как она. Прежде чем мужчина успел передумать и убедить себя, что в ее наигранном нежелании была хоть капля истины, Белль наклонилась вперед и поцеловала его. Возможно, что-то в этой игре слишком приблизилось к правде для него. Белль своим поцелуем не оставила ему никаких сомнений в своей заинтересованности. Она нырнула рукой под одеяло, чтобы нащупать его член.

Ее немало удивил тот факт, что он оказался мягким и неготовым, только тогда она догадалась, что всегда ассоциировала его желание с неоспоримым доказательством в виде отвердевшей плоти. Но даже в таком состоянии ее прикосновения, казалось, доставляли ему не меньше удовольствия. Румпельштильцхен приоткрыл рот навстречу ее поцелуям и принялся обеими руками поглаживать ее грудь через шелк рубашки. Возможно причиной тому оказались последствия ожога на ее коже после заклинаний, но почему-то знакомые прикосновения оказались шоком для Белль.

У девушки прервалось дыхание. Поймав губами его нижнюю губу, она ощутила, как Румпельштильцхен улыбается - сначала это была слабая усмешка, затем - широкая плотоядная ухмылка, когда к каждому соску прижались кончики его пальцев, вызывая приятную дрожь.

\- Хорошо? - спросил он с лукавой хитринкой, заставив Белль шлепнуть его по плечу свободной рукой и чуть усилить хватку занятой.

\- Ой! - крайне неискренне отозвался он, за что снова получил шлепок, правда Белль все же ослабила хватку на его члене. Тот продолжал расти и набухать в ее ладони, отзываясь на каждое малейшее движение руки и на жадную игру Румпельштильцхена с ее грудью. Это было приятно и в какой-то степени раздражало. Создавалось впечатление, что его касания заставляли ее тело вспоминать внутреннее наслаждение - как будто его щипки и поглаживания дергали за невидимые ниточки, вызывая в девушке плотское желание. Раньше она не замечала всех этих тонкостей, потому что, начиная с самых первых ласк после свадьбы, они терялись среди других, более требовательных ощущений ниже пояса. 

Медленно, осознавая, что тем самым доставит ему удовольствие, позволив понаблюдать, Белль распустила бант на горловине своей рубашки и принялась расшнуровывать ленту. Румпельштильцхен не отрываясь смотрел на жену, его руки блуждали по ее бедрам, а сам он был полностью погружен в созерцание того, как она дюйм за дюймом с каждым рывком ленточки открывала все больше обнаженной кожи. Когда дело было сделано наполовину, он тяжело сглотнул.

\- Притронься к ним, - шепнула Белль, сама толком не уверенная, была ли это просьба или приказ. Тянуть время и раззадоривать мужа, который был настолько очарован этим зрелищем, казалось как никогда правильным решением. Румпельштильцхена не нужно было просить дважды. Закусив зубами кончик языка, он обхватил ладонями мягкие полушария, поддерживая их вес, в то время как она наклонилась, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй. Когда его большие пальцы мазнули по отвердевшим соскам, обоим одновременно, удивленная и возбужденная Белль застонала прямо в его рот. На этот раз он не стал дразнить ее, а с изголодавшимся самозабвением ворвался языком в ее рот, еще более возбужденный откликом Белль, чем она сама.

Ее наслаждение, подумала Белль, пытаясь удержать ясность мыслей, при каждом крохотном импульсе, которые посылало любое прикосновение мужа к ее соскам; он обожал целовать их, лизать, посасывать, как младенец. Но намного сильнее, чем все это, чем какой-либо испытанный ими вместе физический акт - Румпельштильцхен наслаждался видом доставляемого ей удовольствия. Белль впервые начала рассматривать во время их занятий любовью свои попытки вести себя как леди - или хотя бы тихо - как не самую удачную услугу для своего мужа. Он приносил ей столько наслаждения, даже в те несколько раз до того, как она поняла, как это все происходит... Знал ли он об этом?

Девушку смущала мысль умышленно демонстрировать свою радость, что эти звуки могут услышать в смежных комнатах, как, наверное, был слышен ее смех. В любом случае, это выглядело как-то фальшиво, настолько проявлять свои эмоции, гранича с неискренностью и актерством. От одной мысли об этом Белль покраснела и снова откинулась на пятки. Она поймала руки Румпельштильцхена и передвинула их от своей груди к себе на бедра, где он продолжил поглаживать и сжимать ее плоть.

Опустив глаза к полу, Белль медленно освободила три последних петельки от ленточки, оставив ту болтаться в одном ушке. Горловина рубашки распахнулась со стороны правого плеча, почти обнажив грудь. Почти. Подняв взгляд, она увидела, как Румпельштильцхен уставился на обнаженную плоть, от нетерпения облизывая кончиком языка губы. Ему нравилось, когда его дразнили и отдавали приказы - самому могущественному человеку в мире. Он обожал, когда его заставляли ждать, выполнять каждую прихоть жены, какой бы та ни была.

Спустя целый месяц, во время которого он удовлетворял ее так часто и так быстро, как только она требовала, Белль задумалась над тем, не отказывала ли она им обоим в еще большем удовольствии, так активно выражая свой энтузиазм ко всему новому и чудесному для нее. Румпельштильцхен пребывал в полном экстазе, не спуская взгляда с дразняще мелькавшей в открытом вороте рубашки груди.

Терпение, сказал когда-то он, и оказался совершенно прав. Король Георг лично похвалил ее за эту добродетель, но с тех пор она ни разу не продемонстрировала себя как терпеливая женщина.

\- Ты улыбаешься, - заметил Румпельштильцхен со счастливым выражением на лице. - Я бы даже сказал - ухмыляешься.

\- Я наслаждаюсь собой, - заявила Белль так беззаботно, как только смогла. - Тем, что я настолько терпелива.

\- А-а, - снова издав негромкий глубокий смешок, Румпельштильцхен дернул ее за рубашку там, где шелк плотно прилегал к ногам. - Да. Терпение.

\- Как и требовал мой муж, - чопорно сказала девушка, - я собираюсь стать хорошей женой. Я говорила тебе это.

\- Да, говорила. Когда была еще невинным ребенком, дрожащим при моем приближении, - он поерзал под ней, но было не ясно, сделал ли он это с целью устроится поудобнее, или пытался смутить супругу своими бесстыдными действиями.

\- Как и ты, - мягко напомнила ему Белль. И в ответ на его невнятное "хм-м?" добавила: - Дрожал.

Девушка потянулась к его левой руке, поднесла ее к груди и стала распутывать его пальцы от украденных ранее лент. 

\- Я и не знала, что мужья тоже могут дрожать, - когда Белль развязала ленты, то сложила их вместе и повязала ему на запястье, завершив картину аккуратным милым бантом. Заинтригованный Румпельштильцхен внимательно наблюдал за супругой, и когда та выпустила его руку, коснулся ее груди и нежно сжал. Белль прикрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться на этом ощущении - его ладони на ее груди и с болтающейся ленточкой, щекочущей кожу чуть ниже. Его теплая рука, крохотные вмятины на мягкой плоти там, где его длинные ногти впивались в нее, обхватывая все полушарие, шокирующие молнии, прошедшие сквозь девушку, когда он чуть оттягивал или прижимал болезненно-чувствительный сосок – все это сейчас было словно в новинку для нее. Пусть это ощущалось в сотни раз слабее того, что давали ей его прикосновения внизу, но все равно действия мужа пробуждали в ней те же самые порывы. Белль не могла уже усидеть спокойно, между ног все зудело и трепетало, когда черный ноготь нежно обвел сосок. Чем воздушнее и легче была ласка, тем сильнее разрастался внутри ответный жар. Действительно, терпение. И терпение вознаграждается.

\- Вторую, - пробормотала она, медленно раскачиваясь в своем эгоистичном трансе. Румпельштильцхен повиновался, вызывая точно такие же ощущения в ее левой груди.

Приоткрыв глаза, Белль с удивлением обнаружила, что муж смотрит ей не на грудь, а в лицо. Смутившись, она потянулась обеими руками, чтобы заправить волосы себе за уши и убрать упавшие на глаза локоны. К тому моменту, беспокойство и нетерпение начали нарастать - ей хотелось чего-то большего, чем сладких ласк, но она слишком наслаждалась происходящим, чтобы поддаться этому желанию. 

Наблюдая за глазами мужа, Белль оттянула свободно ниспадающую ткань рубашки и опустила ее ниже груди. Она с улыбкой увидела, как его взгляд тут же переместился ниже, но потом он снова поднял глаза на лицо красавицы, со слегка затравленным и виноватым видом, как будто она поймала его на чем-то нехорошем.

\- Я вовсе не возражаю, - заверила она мужа, - и очень рада тому, что имею что-то, настолько радующее моего супруга.

\- Я наслаждаюсь каждым миллиметром твоего тела, дорогая, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, но его взгляд, опустившись на нагую грудь, вновь стал довольным. Колеблясь, он поднял руку и провел всеми пятью ногтями по ее груди, царапнув настолько легко, что ее кожа покрылась мурашками Белль услышала его странный вибрирующий смех, но тот был гораздо приглушеннее обычного.

\- Так прекрасна, - тихонько выдохнул он. - Слишком много сокровищ одновременно.

Он со вздохом уронил руки вдоль тела, позволяя себе блуждать по ее телу лишь взглядом. Дыхание девушки участилось - этот взгляд был не менее интимным и требовательным, чем тактильные ласки. Она могла поклясться, что ощущает кожей покалывание там, куда смотрели его глаза.

\- Ты мне льстишь, - сказала она и наклонилась, чтобы переплести его пальцы со своими, - однако не позволяешь мне польстить тебе.

\- Чему тут льстить? - запротестовал Румпельштильцхен, пряча беспокойство за привычным беззаботным очарованием. - Старому чудовищу, плоть которого обезображена темной магией? Я выгляжу, как существо, выползшее из зловонных болот и топей, и ты прекрасно это знаешь.

\- Мой муж, - твердо сказала Белль. Она целеустремленно передвинулась выше на его бедрах, ворох спутавшихся одеял и рубашек все еще представлял собой дразнящую преграду между их телами. Она снова мягко подняла его руки к своей груди, удерживая до тех пор, пока он не принялся мять и поглаживать их. – Вот кого я вижу, когда смотрю на тебя. - Белль пожала плечами, замедлив движение, когда ее груди от этого чуть сильнее вжались в его ладони, что ощущалось чуть по-другому, но все равно приятно. - И в любом случае, что не так с существами, которые живут в болотах? - спросила она, слегка обидевшись за тех, кто живет так, как предписано им природой.

\- Не так то, - начал Румпельштильцхен, ущипнув ее соски, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, - что они не проводят ночи с подобными тебе, - он умолк, скорчив комичную рожицу, правда при свечах как следует разглядеть его лицо Белль не удалось. - А если они так делают, то другие устраивают грандиозный скандал по этому поводу, - с ухмылкой закончил он.

Это не было так уж и весело, не тогда, когда она хотела говорить о нежных чувствах, но Белль все равно улыбнулась, потому что Румпельштильцхен, умевший при желании лишить ее слов множеством жестоких и отвратительных поступков, на этот раз выбрал остроты и подшучивания, чтобы избежать нежелательного разговора. 

Избежать ее лести. 

Ее любви.

\- Если ты пустишь меня под одеяло, - медленно произнесла она, - там будет достаточно тепло, чтобы снять наши рубашки. Если мы этого, конечно, захотим, - закончила она, крайне неискренне изображая отсутствие интереса. Ее ноги начали мерзнуть, и если нельзя говорить о любви, то можно продемонстрировать это тем методом, который ее муж не подвергает столь сильному сомнению.

Румпельштильцхен гораздо более умело изобразил, как мимоходом взвешивает в уме ее предложение, после чего улыбнулся и потянулся к подолу ее рубашки с бесстыдной поспешностью. Тихонько посмеиваясь в попытках выпутаться из шелка, Белль слишком замерзла, чтобы позволить ему разглядывать себя больше нескольких секунд. Она отогнула одеяла и простыни рядом с мужем и забралась в неприятно холодную постель. Она могла бы тут же прильнуть к теплому мужскому телу рядом, но предпочла получить его всего целиком - исследовать каждый дюйм его кожи, если не глазами, то хотя бы руками и губами. Дрожа от холода, Белль принялась дергать спереди его черную рубашку, и снова рассмеялась, когда та просто испарилась, оставив ее руки пустыми с пощипывающим ощущением остаточной магии.

Скользнув под одеяла рядом с женой, Румпельштильцхен одобрительно заворчал, когда Белль обвилась вокруг него, практически забравшись на него сверху, чтобы как можно меньше соприкасаться с ледяными простынями, и поцеловала его в плечо. Все еще немного стесняясь, она принялась целовать все доступные части его тела, старательно избегая губ и слабо представляя, чего хочет этим добиться. Он всегда казался таким уверенным, исследуя ртом ее тело.

Да и Румпельштильцхен совсем не возражал против ее неуверенных попыток. Белль переместилась с его плеча к шее, изучая, как меняется текстура его кожи - ближе к ушам та была мягче, а на подбородке - неровной и бугристой. Он медленно и размеренно гладил ее по спине, вытянув шею так, чтобы ей было удобнее в своих исследованиях.

Добравшись до мужского рта, Белль вновь уселась на него верхом, уперлась ладонями в подушку по обе стороны от его головы, и попыталась с помощью поцелуя сказать ему все, что он не позволил произнести вслух. Что бы там Румпельштильцхен ни думал по поводу своей внешности, никого другого она не хотела. Она хотела лишь того, кто нежно и взволнованно открыл ей дары, которые приносит супружеский союз. В этом была своя красота - в его доброте и осторожности. Белль уже давно забыла, как когда-то испугалась слишком больших немигающих глаз, забыла, как ожидала найти его кожу липкой и холодной на ощупь, забыла, что опасалась отвращения от его поцелуя из-за уродливых зубов. Это были лишь особенности внешности - неприглядная противоположность привлекательного вида - и даже, когда ей мельком удалось увидеть под этим всем простого человека, ей не доставало Румпельштильцхена, которого она всегда знала.

\- Это вся лесть, которая мне нужна, моя маленькая жена, - выдохнул он, когда она слегка отклонилась от него, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. - Твоя жажда вот этого, - он отвел волосы с ее лица обоими руками, и девушка поочередно поцеловала их, касаясь губами мягкой кожи внутренней стороны запястья. В ответ по его телу прошла дрожь. - Твоя жажда меня самого.

Несмотря на то, что он говорил негромко, глубоким и интимным тоном, в его дрожащих от надежды словах скользил невысказанный вопрос. Но что еще она могла сделать, чтобы он смог, наконец, понять ее ответ?

Будь терпеливой, решила Белль, снова усевшись на пятки, придерживая у себя на плечах простыню, чтобы согреться. Все, что она могла сделать - проявлять терпение к сомнениям Румпельштильцхена, и веру, что время сможет их излечить, как он уже избавился от неуверенности и стыдливости. Белль снова подтолкнула его руки к своей груди, зеркально повторяя его действия своими ладонями у него на груди. Ее волосы шелковистым водопадом щекотали их руки при каждом движении. Его маленькие соски отвердели от ее прикосновений, а глаза закрылись от удовольствия. Когда она, как раньше это сделал он, прошлась по его груди ногтями, его тело изогнулось под ней дугой, Румпельштильцхен издал удивленное шипение и тут же обмяк, уронив руки к ней на талию.

\- Достаточно ли мы проявили терпения, муж мой? - невинно осведомилась Белль, в ответ на что он молча потянул ее на себя так, чтобы она могла тереться своими жаркими влажными складочками о его сухую твердую длину. Закусив губу и пытаясь контролировать собственное нетерпение, Белль начала двигаться так, как направляли ее руки мужа. Он схватил ее достаточно крепко, чтобы это отозвалось болезненными ощущениями на нежной коже, но каким-то образом и боль подпитывала ее страсть - даже этого она хотела от него.

\- Вполне достаточно, сокровище мое, - шепнул он, заставив ее снова медленно потереться о него, отчего у них обоих перехватило дыхание. - Но сейчас помедленнее. Будь нежна со своим мужем, м-м?

Напрягаясь из последних сил в попытке отказывать своему телу, Белль едва удержалась, чтобы не рассмеяться от этой идеи. И все же, как только ей удалось взять себя в руки, выровнять дыхание и более удобно устроиться на его бедрах, она решила, что он не шутил - он и вправду хотел, чтобы она была нежной. Неужели теперь, когда она уже не была дрожащей от страха девицей, она стала излишне требовательной, и требуя от мужа быть не лучше.

Он уже весь был скользким из-за нее - не должно быть сложно впустить его в себя, но ее тело все равно плотно сжималось вокруг его длины - слишком перевозбудившись в попытках отказать себе в удовольствии. От ощущений ее тугой плоти вокруг своей, Румпельштильцхен снова зашипел, вцепившись в простыни под собой, прилагая все усилия лежать неподвижно.

Трясясь как в лихорадке, Белль сглотнула, и придерживая его член, опустилась на него. Ее тело снова конвульсивно дернулось, но на этот раз природа взяла свое, и она опустилась до конца, к их обоюдному и громко выраженному удовлетворению. Уже спустя пару секунд Белль обнаружила, что находится на грани оргазма, совершенно беспомощная и охваченная настолько мощным бездумным желанием, что едва не лишилась чувств, когда Румпельштильцхен снова завладел ее грудью и ущипнул за оба соска, приподняв навстречу свои бедра.

\- Ох! - все мысли вылетели из ее головы, оставив целиком и полностью бесстыдной и развратной, как он в шутку ее когда-то называл. Наслаждение было таким острым, таким неприкрытым, что оказалось на грани боли, ворочаясь в ее животе, заставляя под наплывом желания сжиматься вокруг его плоти и напрягать руки и ноги до такой степени, что суставы начало ломить.

\- Пожалуйста, - с трудом выдавила она дрожащим голосом, ее зубы чуть ли не стучали. Белль схватилась за голову, царапая себя и всхлипывая от облегчения, когда Румпельштильцхен опять ухватил ее за бедра, принуждая двигаться вверх и вниз, встречая ее на полпути резкими толчками бедер. Снова и снова, в таком ритме, который ей лишь каким-то чудом удавалось выдерживать!

Белль уже была не в силах сдерживать громкие крики, думать о чем-то, помимо всепожирающей страсти. Надлом обрушился мелкими волнами болезненного облегчения, оставляя ее ослабшей и все равно жаждущей - неспособной ничего сделать, кроме как отчаянно хвататься за мужа, когда он перекатил ее на спину и начал резко двигаться отрывистыми мощными толчками. Новые ощущения стали последней каплей. Они высвободили какие-то более нежное удовольствие, разлившееся теплом, исцелившим болезненные уколы страсти - открывая ее для него навстречу глубоким толчками, сбивающим дыхание, подводя к новому, более глубокому и желанному пику. Ее крики и усилия теперь были такими же слабыми и беспомощными, как и уставшие руки.

Едва она только смогла расслабить ноги, а сухожилия перестали грозиться порваться, Румпельштильцхен приподнялся на локтях и, задыхаясь, дал волю собственному облегчению, его тело сотрясалось в жестокой дрожи, как и ее. Хватая ртом воздух, Белль услышала, как он сдавленно резко вскрикнул "Черт!" и тут же упал сверху на нее, с трудом глотая воздух и выдыхая со стонами. 

Некоторое время они только и могли, что обессиленно лежать. Румпельштильцхен все еще был в ней, прижавшись лицом к ее виску, с трудом дыша в ее спутанные волосы. Когда Белль, наконец вспомнила, как двигать руками и ногами, то крепко обняла, испытывая как никогда сильное желание целоваться. После всего этого - после ожидания, проявленного терпения, поддразнивания и всего, что последовало дальше - она хотела утонуть в его поцелуях до конца ночи, потому что слов всегда было недостаточно. Только не для этого - не для безумия, страха, радости, желания. Любви.

Пребывая в приятной полудреме и уютно придавленная весом мужа, Белль смогла наконец отдышаться и привести себя в более сознательное состояние, когда Румпельштильцхен все-таки сумел приподняться и выскользнуть из нее. Ей почти что было больно там, внутри, ощущения были похожи на те, что оставались после солнечного ожога. Скорее, это была не боль, а просто память о ней. От этого девушка чувствовала себя совершенно и восхитительно. Живой. Та боль, что осталась после него - что-то, что останется с ней на какое-то время и будет вплетено в ее самые любимые воспоминания.

Безумие.

\- Думаешь, они нас слышали? - спросил он, определенно намереваясь выдать этот вопрос за очередную пошлую шуточку, но в итоге это прозвучало так же смущенно, как могло бы прозвучать из уст Белль, которая только-только начала приходить в себя и вспоминать, где же они находятся.

Наконец, Румпельштильцхен неуверенно поцеловал жену. Она видела его сияющие в слабом свете свечей глаза, как он смотрел на нее, как будто с трудом верил в то, что предстало его глазам.

\- Я... я не хотела, - слабо произнесла Белль, чувствуя себя странно хрупкой после натиска такого взрыва страсти и любви.

\- Я тоже, - отозвался он, скользя влажными губами по ее щеке. - Мы превзошли друг друга, моя дорогая. Что ж, по крайней мере, никто не прибежал тебя спасать.

\- Или тебя, - пробормотала Белль, найдя ртом его губы и притянув его голову к себе. Она не могла себе представить, как после такого можно расстаться, чтобы возобновить их путь, как можно перестать целоваться, прижиматься и нашептывать друг другу во мраке всякую нежную чепуху.

Конечно, им придется поступить именно так. Но ведь до рассвета еще осталось несколько часов, не так ли? У них же еще было немножко времени, прежде чем холодная реальность встанет между ними, заставив снова напрягаться и выдавливать из себя неподходящие слова?

Да, подумала Белль, пока они устраивались бок о бок, переплетая конечности, целуясь и лаская друг друга, чтобы продлить этот миг. Для этого у них было достаточно времени.

И пусть весь остальной мир проявит чуть больше терпения...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Rasswetta, Laikin394  
> Главу отредактировали: Джоанна Смит


	62. Дома

С пылающими от стыда лицом под капюшоном и отчаянно сжимая локоть мужа, Белль приблизилась к свободному столику возле большого гостиничного камина. На самом деле, она призналась в том, что голодна, воображая, что они устроят пикник из содержимого дорожных корзин, или что Румпельштильцхен наколдует что-нибудь горяченькое. И ей даже в голову не могло прийти, что он предложит позавтракать внизу!

К ее облегчению, никто не обращал на них излишнего внимания, все были слишком заняты едой и своими сборами в дорогу, но Белль все пыталась угадать, кто из посетителей мог услышать их ночью, и поэтому краска никак не сходила с ее лица. Румпельштильцхен казался совершенно невозмутимым, лениво махнув человеку, наливавшему в миски что-то горячее из огромного котла.

Только трактирщица продолжала внимательно наблюдать за ними - женщина, который Румпельштильцхен посулил золото взамен на комфортное пребывание Белль в гостинице.

\- Сегодня мы будем путешествовать без магии, - заявил Румпельштильцхен, приняв ее тоскливое молчание за беспокойство о предстоящем путешествии. - Позавтракай как следует, моя дорогая.

\- Да, - Белль откинула капюшон, а перед ними поставили две миски с дымящейся кашей. Ела она в молчании, заметив, что Румпельштильцхен делал так же - если даже он и ел не с таким же энтузиазмом, то хотя бы пытался поскорее покончить с завтраком, чтобы как можно быстрее отправиться в путь. Но если для того, чтобы муж наконец нормально поел, необходимо было позавтракать у всех на виду, девушка решила, что это того стоит.

События прошедшей ночи оставили Белль в глубокой задумчивости и не менее глубоком потрясении. Она продолжила механически пережевывать еду, снова и снова возвращаясь мыслями к поцелуям - чудесным, бесконечным поцелуям с Румпельштильцхеном, когда они уютно лежали под хлопковыми простынями. Если бы у нее был выбор, то она никогда не покидала бы эту темную комнатушку-коробочку с кроватью, едва втиснутой в тесное пространство. Весь мир - по крайней мере, та его часть, которая продолжала иметь значение для нее - и вправду сжимался до крохотных размеров, когда она лежала в одной кровати со своим мужем.

Она снова покраснела от этой мысли и бросила искоса взгляд на Румпельштильцхена, который закончил есть и теперь сидел, уставившись на сложенные перед собой руки. Он выглядел не менее задумчивым, и Белль очень хотелось знать, считает ли и он эту ночь особенной.

\- Готова в путь? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, внезапно повернув к ней голову, вся его мечтательность враз исчезла. - И ты, похоже, выглядишь вполне здоровой, - добавил он, игриво ущипнув ее за щеку, а его глаза искрились смехом.

\- Знаю, я вся красная от смущения, - не столь весело ответила ему Белль. Похоже, этому бесстыднику нравилась мысль о том, что их вчерашний совместный ночной энтузиазм был услышан! - Да, я готова, и я больше никогда не осмелюсь показаться здесь снова! - с этими словами она накинула капюшон, прячась и от мужа, и от взглядов всех остальных людей. Тем не менее, она приняла его руку, когда он предложил помочь ей встать со скамьи, на которой они сидели вдвоем. Белль с благодарностью ухватилась за протянутую руку, когда трактирщица приблизилась к ним.

\- Люди говорят, что я принимаю у себя самого Прядильщика, - сказала она, оглядев каждого из них по очереди, а потом повернулась лицом к Румпельштильцхену. Если она и боялась его, то не позволила себе показать это. Белль полагала, что женщина должна быть крайне бесстрашной, чтобы быть хозяйкой в таком месте, где всегда полно незнакомцев. – Учитывая, что ваш конюх и лошади исчезают и появляются по вашей воле, я вполне допускаю, что слухи правдивы. 

\- Румпельштильцхен, - представился он, изобразив шутливый поклон, все еще удерживая руку Белль. - Если вы надеетесь заключить сделку, мадам, то поторопитесь.

\- А ваша леди?

\- Леди Белль, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, бросив на женщину странный взгляд, - моя жена.

\- Говорят, что у гостиниц не бывает проблем, если вы оказываете им свое покровительство, - сказала она. – При этом вы держите за собой комнату. Могу ли я заключить подобную сделку, сэр?

У себя под капюшоном Белль улыбнулась. У женщины были серые, как кремень, глаза, серебристо-седые волосы, и она очень напомнила ей Рен своей прямолинейностью и бесстрашием. Если ей представляется хорошая возможность, то она явно постарается не упустить ее.

\- Я плачу только золотом, - предупредил Румпельштильцхен, подняв вверх палец и помахав им перед лицом женщины. – При этом прихожу и ухожу, когда мне заблагорассудится, и никто не должен входить в мою комнату в мое отсутствие. Даже ты.

\- Ваше золото здесь только приветствуется, - кивнула трактирщица, - я рада буду принять вас и вашу леди в любое время. Но я ищу именно вашего покровительства, Прядильщик. В этих лесах водятся темные существа, а мы слишком далеко находимся от границ владений Короля.

\- В комнате должен быть очаг, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, скользнув рукой в широкий рукав плаща Белль и положив ладонь ей на поясницу. - Моей леди было слишком холодно. А еще ночной горшок, умывальник и два стула, - он склонил голову, изображая размышление. - И больше подушек. Я люблю подушки.

\- Как скажете, - согласилась женщина, бросив неуверенный взгляд в сторону Белль. Она действительно казалась слегка подавленной, хоть и старалась изо всех сил утаить это. - Вы плохо спали, миледи?

Да, Белль спала плохо, за исключением пары часов, когда провалилась в сон от изнеможения, но это вряд ли можно было поставить в вину данному заведению. Улыбка на ее лице стала шире, когда она припомнила обещание мужа сделать эту женщину богаче, и Белль вскинула голову. Стыдливый румянец или нет, но ей все равно было в новинку поговорить с кем-то, кто не боялся самого Темного.

\- Нет, все хорошо, - ответила она. - К тому же я совсем скоро смогу насладиться отличной едой. Мой муж всегда держит свои обещания, Госпожа...?

\- Флетчер, - испугано ответила трактирщица. - Вдова Флетчер, - добавила она. Белль сочувственно кивнула.

Румпельштильцхен захихикал, сделал резкий выпад рукой в сторону вдовы Флетчер и одобрительно улыбнулся, когда находчивая женщина поймала кожаный кошель, полетевший прямо ей в лицо. Судя по звону золотых монет внутри, он был весьма увесистым.

\- Приготовь комнату, оставь ее в таком виде и запри, - приказал он, снова погрозив ей пальцем. - Всегда держи одну из моих монет при себе, а еще одну в здании, хорошо спрятанную. Думаю, вскоре ты обнаружишь, что это избавит от большей части... неудобств.

Впервые за все время вдова Флетчер улыбнулась. Белль стало интересно, так ли уж сильно та нуждалась в золоте, или все-таки ей нужнее была защита. И все равно, она не выказывала никакого страха, и казалось крайне удивительным то, что кто-то, кто способен был хладнокровно оказаться лицом к лицу с Румпельштильцхеном, может бояться каких-то лесных существ, и неважно, насколько далеко это место было от границ владений Короля.

\- За Вами будет закреплена комната, сэр,- пообещала Флетчер. - Удачной дороги вам обоим.

\- Прощайте, - выдавила из себя Белль, все еще цепляясь за руку Румпельштильцхена, когда он развернулся вместе с ней и направился к выходу.

Их карета дожидалась на краю вымощенного булыжниками двора, под бдительным присмотром всевозможных слуг и путешественников. Интересно, видели ли они, как та возникла прямо из утреннего тумана - кони, кучер и все остальное. От этой мысли ее пробрала дрожь, потому что хоть она и смирилась с идеей "волшебных карманов" Румпельштильцхена, в которых могла поместиться целая карета, ей до сих пор была неприемлема мысль о том, что туда же отправлялись и живые существа, в том числе и люди.

Румпельштильцхен ускорил шаг и по обыкновению помог ей взобраться на подножку, приподняв жену за талию и поставив на ступеньку. Белль не знала, что это было - неуместная галантность или демонстрация его нечеловеческой силы - но ей все равно это нравилось.

\- Интересно, чего боится вдова Флетчер? - вслух задумалась она, устраиваясь в центре сиденья лицом в сторону упряжки с конями. В карете появились подушки и толстый вязанный плед из красной шерсти. Ее корзины стояли на противоположном сидении, там же растянулся и Румпельштильцхен, послав ей ленивую улыбку.

\- Всякое водится в лесах, - сказал он. - В основном, это сказки, чтобы пугать людей.

\- Например, как история об уединенном трактире в темном лесу, который находится под защитой Прядильщика?

\- Что-то вроде этого, да, - радостно согласился Румпельштильцхен. Карета качнулась и начала движение. Белль впервые отметила, что не слышала щелчков кнута кучера, который по идее должен погонять лошадей. Никаких разговоров между возницей и хозяином. Они просто поехали.

\- Такие места стоят и того, чтобы оказывать небольшую протекцию, и потраченного золота. Информация течет по дорогам во все королевства, - продолжал маг певучим тоном, изобразив двумя пальцами идущие ноги. - Трактирщики все слышат, все знают... А довольные трактирщики предпочитают держать своих лучших посетителей всегда в курсе всех новостей.

\- Надеюсь, она не собирается пересказывать услышанное вчера ночью, - заметила Белль, скрыв свое смущение за тем, что принялась разворачивать большущий плед и накрывать им ноги.

\- Тебя смущают самые странные вещи, жена моя, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, слегка сузив глаза, как будто пытаясь разгадать крайне сложную загадку. - То, что происходит между мужем и женой, вовсе не секрет.

\- Но это личное, - твердо сказала Белль. Она никак не могла объяснить собственное отчаяние, и поэтому была не в состоянии как следует защитить свои чувства. - Наше.

\- А-а, - просветлев лицом от внезапного озарения, он снова откинулся на сидении и сцепил перед собой пальцы рук. - Ты... ревнуешь! - он обличающе ткнул в ее сторону пальцем и ухмыльнулся.

Белль предпочла бы другую формулировку, но не смогла отрицать этот факт. Хоть она и считала ревность чем-то неприглядным, Румпельштильцхен говорил об этом совсем в ином свете. Оберегать то, что принадлежит ему. Охранять - так, как он поступал с ней.

\- Я думала, что мне захочется трубить об этом на весь свет, - задумчиво сказала она, - но нет. Я хочу все это держать при себе, здесь, - она прижала обе руки к сердцу, крепко сцепив их вместе. - Поэтому, я думаю, что ревную то, что принадлежит нам.

Опустив взгляд на грубый вязанный плед, Белль спрятала смущенную улыбку, вспоминая, как шутила с Еленой о том, что мужчины любят похваляться своей мужской силой. По крайней мере, у их соседей не возникнет ни малейших сомнений на этот счет благодаря прошлой ночи

\- Я веду себя как глупый ребенок, да?

\- Ты... - Румпельштильцхен наклонился вперед, и положил алую розу ей на колени. Это был полностью распустившийся бутон с ярко выраженным ароматом, и до сих пор покрытый капельками росы, которые сверкали, словно драгоценные камешки, среди лепестков, - бесподобна, моя Белль. Как и всегда.

Девушка подняла взгляд, опасаясь увидеть насмешку в его глазах, но увидела лишь глубочайшее обожание. Она с облегчением улыбнулась ему и взяла розу в руки. Та была прохладной и влажной - настоящая свежая роза с аккуратно срезанным под углом стеблем, срез все еще был зеленым и влажным. В какой части света он нашел место, где сорвал эту розу?

Белль поднесла цветок к лицу, наслаждаясь сладким ароматом, и прикрыла глаза.

Действительно, где?

\- Спасибо, - сказала она вслух, прижавшись к лепесткам губами - губами, которые все еще были слишком чувствительными после долгих поцелуев. - Она прекрасна.

Как обычно, ее благодарность заставила Румпельштильцхена онеметь. Он кивнул и вернулся на свое сиденье, а Белль устроилась с ногами поудобнее под пледом в окружении множества разнообразных подушек. Розу она оставила лежать у себя на коленях и принялась медленно крутить ее в руках, наблюдая, как с лепестков скатываются капельки росы. Она зевнула.

\- Ты уверена, что все еще хочешь делить со мной одну комнату? - невинно поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен. - Стать жертвой домогательств своего мужа в любое время дня и ночи?

\- Я уверена, - ей удалось сказать это тем же тоном, что и он, при этом не улыбнувшись. - Твой замок очень большой. Уверена, мы сможем избегать друг друга, если захотим. Я еще даже не побывала в других крыльях твоего Темного Замка, - веселая мысль внезапно посетила ее и Белль усмехнулась. - Я могла бы найти там какое-нибудь приключение. Снарядить экспедицию в западное крыло. Выживать за счет моих знаний и припасов.

\- Там ничего нет,- сказал он, игриво нахмурившись. - Разве что тебе невтерпеж отправиться на сражение с новой кучей пыли.

\- Как по мне, звучит очень героически. И еще я составлю каталог книг в библиотеке.

\- Как пожелаешь, моя дорогая, - довольно слабо отозвался Румпельштильцхен. Белль снова задалась вопросом, что, по его мнению, она должна была делать в его замке, когда он только-только взял ее в жены.

\- Я... мне надо будет заняться работой, когда мы вернемся, - он говорил неуверенно, и Белль с любопытством повернулась, чтобы разглядеть выражение его лица.

\- Я тебя отвлекала? - спросила она, радуясь мысли о том, что ей удалось отвлечь его внимание от магии. – Но ведь это был наш медовый месяц.

\- Да, был, - его встревоженное лицо смягчилось, и в руках Румпельштильцхена появился белый атласный шнур. - Самое приятное, что только может отвлечь.

\- От работы всей твоей жизни?

\- Что? - его взгляд мгновенно стал колючим и пристальным. Белль неловко заерзала.

\- Так ты сам назвал это, - пояснила девушка, занервничав от его внезапной перемены настроения, - когда был болен. Работа всей твоей жизни, - несмотря на все старания, в ее голосе звучало извинение.

\- А-а, - Румпельштильцхен кивнул и расслабился, принявшись играть со шнуром. - Действительно.

Белль достала из корзины книгу и положила к себе на колени вместе с розой. Румпельштильцхену было явно совершенно незнакомо понятие доверия. Как бы ее не мучило любопытство относительно его работы и его туманных упоминаний об ужасных тайнах, Белль чувствовала, что он не хочет, чтобы ему задавали вопросы. Слишком во многих вещах они до сих пор оставались друг другу чужими. Она не имела права потребовать его доверия или ожидать его раньше, чем маг будет готов ей его оказать.

Ей придется подождать и быть терпеливой.

И, конечно же, любить.

Книжка с короткими рассказами, которая показалась такой занимательной, когда ее вслух читал Румпельштильцхен, теперь едва могла удерживать внимание девушки и отвлекать от утомительного путешествия, когда Белль читала про себя. Очень скоро от напряжения у нее разболелась голова, и Белль со вздохом положила книгу обратно в корзину. Еще один аспект приключений, о котором в книгах предпочитали умалчивать - преодоление огромных расстояний и то, чем занимали себя герои во время столь долгого пути. Никому из них никогда не было плохо от тряски в карете, ни у кого не болели мышцы от езды верхом, и никто почти никогда не мог сбиться с пути. С этой точки зрения, все истории в ее книге казались совсем глупыми. Все истории, которые она когда-то любила, теперь казались глупыми. Они не брали во внимание то, как все происходит в реальном мире, имея дело лишь с природой людей, и даже в этом случае показывали только самое лучшее или самое худшее. Они все упрощали, но в жизни ничего не было просто.

Ничего. Особенно любовь.

Обняв колени, Белль прошлась ладошкой по мягкому пледу и уставилась на розу невидящим взглядом. Вязанный плед был сделан из лучшей овечьей шерсти - эластичной и удивительно теплой. Чтобы скоротать время, она снова начала обдумывать, как можно использовать черный шелк, который Лотта купила для нее, чтобы сделать подарок Румпельштильцхену. Она боялась, что он поднимет ее на смех или наградит одним из своих коронных недоумевающих взглядов, если получит в подарок что-то, сделанное ее руками. Чтобы шить шелк, нужно действительно трудиться с любовью, а если он лишь посмеется над ней?

Снова поднеся цветок к лицу, она коснулась мягкими упругими лепестками своей щеки, а потом вдохнула аромат. Запах стал сильнее после того, как роза слегка отогрелась - это напомнило ей о парках и садах, о матери и простой беззаботной жизни до войны.

\- Где же растут розы в это время года? - задумчиво спросила она. Все их розовые сады были превращены в огороды, чтобы выращивать овощи, когда огры начали угрожать границам королевства. Капуста и горох могут быть по-своему красивыми, но Белль предпочитала прогулки по саду, в котором благоухали розы. 

Румпельштильцхен молчал, и Белль, повернувшись, увидела, как он хмурится, уставившись на сложный узор "колыбели для кошки" - такое плетение было просто невозможным для простого человека, у которого всего две руки. Даже ее глаза заболели при взгляде на него. Значит, магия. Она моргнула и заставила себя перевести взгляд на его лицо. Он искоса взглянул в ее сторону, его губы чуть приоткрылись, вот-вот собираясь произнести слова.

\- Лучше тебе этого не знать, - взволновано сказал он. - Это... возможно... приобретено не совсем честным путем.

\- Ты говорил мне, что ничего не крадешь! - засмеялась Белль, вспоминая, каким возмущенным он был в тот момент.

\- Ну, "украсть" - это слишком сильно сказано, - Румпельштильцхен значительно повеселел. - Владелец теплицы у меня в долгу, и, в любом случае, нельзя сказать, что он стал таковым честным путем, - он широко улыбнулся. - В волшебных розах словно чего-то недостает, тебе не кажется?

\- Полагаю, да, - согласилась Белль, неуверенная, стоит ли ей рассердиться или обрадоваться тому, что ее муж совершил набег на чужую теплицу ради нее, или тому, что он согласился с ней насчет волшебных роз. – А в твоем саду растут розы?

Наконец, Румпельштильцхен повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на жену.

\- О, да. Множество, - его внезапное рвение было похоже на ребячество. Он чересчур пытался ей угодить, но в то же время был так полон искреннего восторга, что на него просто невозможно было сердиться. - Они будут цвести любым цветом, каким ты только пожелаешь, и наполнят твою комнату своим ароматом.

\- На самом деле, мне просто нравится гулять в саду, - призналась Белль. Срезанные цветы были очень милым подарком, который, однако, очень быстро увядал. А вот сад... Сад дарил длительную радость. Даже знание того, что прямо сейчас цветы были погребены под слоем снега, сделало ее счастливой. Белль раньше не знала, чего ждать с наступлением оттепели, но представляла себе нечто мрачное и отталкивающее. - Просто сидеть под деревьями. Построить качели.

\- Вижу, ты будешь крайне занятой, - его улыбка похожа была лишь на слабый отголосок истинной радости. – И все же я надеюсь, что у тебя все еще останется немного времени для своего мужа.

\- Когда он не будет слишком занят со своей секретной работой, - сообщила ему Белль громким шепотом.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен издал беззвучный смешок, кивнул и вернулся к своей головоломке с атласным шнурком.

Некоторое время спустя он извлек из-под сиденья коробку с соломой. Белль была рада понаблюдать, как Темный прядет при помощи ручной прялки - так же ловко, как и на колесе, и так же погружаясь с головой в работу. Она вспомнила первое путешествие в замок, когда он напрял золота, чтобы сделать ей кольцо, а потом скрепил подарок ее кровью и своей магией. У себя под пледом Белль погладила гладкий золотой ободок, все еще безгранично благодарная, что магия священников и пыльца фей не лишила ее этого сокровища.

Когда они вернутся домой, она позаботится о том, чтобы снова носить подходящее платье в случае неожиданных визитов королевских особ. В этом путешествии она с радостью оделась в свои старые удобные вещи, спрятанные под бархатным плащом. На этот раз, твердо решила Белль, платье будет таким, что никакая неуместная магия не сможет заставить его исчезнуть, даже если это будет означать, что Румпельштильцхену придется некоторое время потерпеть присутствие портних из Одстоуна у себя в замке.

Стараясь не потревожить мирную сосредоточенность мужа, Белль устроилась на сиденье, вытянув ноги в небольшое углубление между сиденьями и поморщилась от неприятного тянущего ощущения в животе. Вздохнув про себя, она попыталась подсчитать, как давно у нее шла кровь. Неужели снова пришло ее время? Небольшая боль говорила, что да. Белль нахмурилась и потерла низ живота под пледом. Неприятные ощущения остались у нее еще с прошлой ночи. В пылу страсти Румпельштильцхен не был слишком нежен, и как бы чудесно это не было в то время, сейчас у девушки внутри все ужасно ныло. Чуть повернувшись, чтобы лучше видеть, как блестящая нить превращается в золото, Белль спросила себя, испытывал ли и он сейчас боль в качестве последствий прошедшей ночи страсти?

\- Где мы сделаем привал сегодня? - спросила девушка, когда даже наблюдение за его умелыми руками перестало спасать ее от скуки. Румпельштильцхен вскинул глаза, как будто потрясенный, что обнаружил ее здесь, при этом его руки все еще были заняты веретеном и нитью.

\- Гостиница, где мы провели брачную ночь, - ответил он, послав ей смущенную мягкую улыбку, которую безуспешно пытался сделать более коварной. - Мы приедем туда после наступления темноты.

\- Не раньше? - Белль сердито придушила готовый вот-вот сорваться с губ жалобный стон. И заставила себя говорить более приятным тоном. - Не думаю, что чувствую себя лучше, путешествуя без магии, - извиняясь, добавила она. - Лучше лечь пораньше.

Прежде, чем ответить, Румпельштильцхен долго смотрел на нее. Белль несложно было представить, что при помощи такого взгляда он может рыться в ее мыслях, и это встревожило красавицу. А потом он моргнул и галантно склонил голову на бок.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Чувствуя, что уже попросила больше, чем можно, Белль не стала приставать к мужу, чтобы он ей почитал. В любом случае, она была не в настроении для детских историй, независимо от того, насколько прекрасно он читал их вслух.

Она некоторое время занималась содержимым корзины с едой, но несколько съеденных кусочков никак не могли улечься у нее в желудке. Холодный чай пошел гораздо лучше и притупил голод. Чувствуя какое-то непонятное беспокойство и нетерпение, Белль свернулась в клубок в уголке под пледом и плащом, намереваясь вздремнуть, чтобы убить немного времени. Из нее получилась бы безнадежная искательница приключений - болезненная, ворчливая и скучающая!

Ей удалось поспать некоторое время - магия приглушила громкое тарахтение кареты, стук лошадиных копыт и скрип колес на каменистой дороге. Более быстрая езда означала больше тишины, и приглушенные звуки убаюкали ее вместо того, чтобы не давать сомкнуть глаз. Белль не стала бороться с усталостью, которая внезапно обрушилась на нее. Она сама попросила ехать быстрее, и это была цена, которую надо было заплатить. Если это лишит ее сил, значит, она будет спать и перестанет мешать мужу (который и так был более, чем терпелив) своими жалобами относительно дороги. Чем раньше они окажутся дома, тем лучше.

В какой-то момент, когда небо за окошком уже начало темнеть, Румпельштильцхен перебрался к ней на сиденье и обхватил руками, не давая упасть, когда глубокий сон сморил девушку. После этого обрывки снов Белль стали намного приятнее. Она проснулась, ощутив странную неподвижность, темноту и его руки у себя под грудью, которые прижимали ее локти к бокам. Она чувствовала тепло и безопасность.

Часто моргая и пытаясь заставить свое тело слушаться, Белль постаралась проснуться и резко согнать с себя сон, но Румпельштильцхен успокоил супругу, зарывшись лицом в ее волосы и покрепче обняв.

\- Не спеши, - сказал он. - Мы прибыли, но я не хотел будить тебя.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотала Белль, слишком сонная, чтобы до конца осознать, что он только что сказал. - Идем внутрь?

\- Да, - мягко придерживая, Румпельштильцхен помог принять ей вертикальное положение. От внезапного притока крови в ногах и руках Белль закололо, а голова закружилась.

Ах, да. Она попросила его снова использовать магию, чтобы сократить путь. Сколько времени он терпеливо держал ее так, чтобы она могла поспать?

\- Еще рано, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, выпутывая из пледа ее ноги и розу, которая зацепилась за нити шипами. Он осторожно положил ее наверх в корзину с книгами.

\- Может, поедим перед тем, как идти наверх?

\- Ох... нет, - сказала Белль, пытаясь скрыть тревогу. - Пока нет. Кажется, моя поездка еще не закончилась. Может быть, попозже?

Его пронзительный смешок наполнил темное нутро кареты, но звук был ломким то ли от нервозности, то ли от разочарования. В любом случае, это было ее виной. У Белль сжалось сердце, и она не могла даже понять, от чего. 

\- Тогда идем, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Наш лысый друг и так подумает, что все это время мы здесь крутили шашни.

\- Ох! - запротестовала Белль, но она была рада немного посмеяться - это придало ей немного сил. Белль ухватилась за руку Румпельштильцхена и выбралась наружу, даже ни разу не споткнувшись. – Что, прямо в карете?

\- Кажется, я припоминаю, что ты была очень даже не против это опробовать, - произнес супруг, быстро целуя ее в щеку, а потом поднял ее капюшон, чтобы спрятать лицо. Белль не смогла скрыть своего недоумения и нахмурилась, но он только сказал:

\- Ты будешь загадкой, мое сокровище. Моя жена должна быть такой, ты согласна?

\- Я... думаю, да, - согласилась девушка, беря его под руку, чтобы удобнее было идти по мощеному булыжниками двору. - Я была бы более загадочной, если бы каждый раз не приезжала сюда в таком состоянии, - пожаловалась Белль, глядя на свои помятые юбки, и тщательно завернулась в плащ, чтобы скрыть это. А еще внизу живота снова начались тянущие боли - наверняка она уже давно промочила кровью все нижние юбки. Скорее уж она похожа на позорное безобразие, а не на загадку.

В главном зале таверны было не так много посетителей, как во время их прошлых визитов. Вечерний сумрак разгонял свет несколько зажженных фонарей. Белль дождалась, пока Румпельштильцхен заберет ключ у жены трактирщика. Он заговорил с женщиной странно приглушенным тоном, что было так непохоже на ее мужа, когда тот находился в публичных местах. Золото перекочевало из рук в руки, слишком явно сверкнувшее в притихшем зале, и Белль увидела, что все глаза были устремлены в ту сторону. Сколько раз Темный маг был здесь? Здесь его знали, а ведь во время их предыдущей ночевки о личности ее мужа лишь подозревали. Как долго он уже платит за содержание комнаты в нетронутом виде, всегда готовой к его неожиданным визитам? Готовой для его брачной ночи?

\- Дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен дотронулся до ее плеча, заставив рывком вынырнуть из глубокой задумчивости. Мысленно встряхнувшись, Белль кивнула жене трактирщика и направилась к дверям, ведущим к деревянной лестнице.

Сможет ли она когда-нибудь подняться по этим ступенькам, не вспоминая оцепенения перед брачной ночью и тем, что ее ожидает, или не видя перед глазами выражение безграничного ужаса на добродушном лице трактирщицы? Потянувшись мимо нее, чтобы отпереть дверь, Румпельштильцхен пропустил жену внутрь, направив рукой, мягко коснувшись ее спины. По всей комнате зажглись фонари, как только Белль пересекла порог, и при виде этого, у нее на лице появилась улыбка. Эта магия казалась такой безвредной - заставлять свечи зажигаться сами по себе. Граненые фонари, сделанные из разноцветных стеклышек, разбрасывали по всей комнате веселые огоньки. Если лестницу Белль ассоциировала с ужасом и жалостью, то ее ощущения от самой комнаты были намного приятнее.

За каминной решеткой вовсю пылал огонь, медная ванна уже дожидалась девушку, заботливо наполненная горячей водой, также как ждала ее и стопка мягких полотенец на стуле рядом. Сундук стоял на полу у изножья кровати, с другой стороны находились ее корзины, а поверх покрывала уже была разложена ночная рубашка - идеально выглаженная и чистая.

Не говоря ни слова, Белль обернулась. Поймав Румпельштильцхена в ловушку тесного пространства между ней самой и закрытой дверью, Белль обняла его за шею и крепко прижалась к мужу. Он издал удивленный звук и утешающе похлопал по бархату плаща, но когда Белль отказалась его отпускать, то тоже нежно обнял.

\- Моя дорогая?

\- Я не люблю путешествовать, - с чувством заявила она. - Я хочу домой, - слезы, о наличии которых она даже не подозревала, медленно потекли по ее щекам. Румпельштильцхен так сильно прижал жену к себе, что чуть не оторвал от пола, после чего выпутался из ее рук и, чуть отодвинувшись, стянул с девушки капюшон. Ее слезы, как всегда, казалось, смутили мужчину. Он извлек носовой платок - ярко-красный, хлопковый - и промокнул ее лицо, прилагая огромные усилия, чтобы удержать собственное выражение лица спокойным.

\- Мы обсудим это утром, после того как ты отдохнешь, - твердо сказал он, и Белль ощутила эти слова, словно удар. О, она так привыкла к его недоуменным уступкам, к его мягкому потаканию всем ее прихотям! До чего же она стала эгоистичной, что чувствует потрясение, когда он отказал ей в чем-то совершенно иррациональном, в том, что может ей навредить? С благодарностью приняв платок, девушка отвернулась и высморкалась, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Да что это с ней такое?

\- Да, - более уверенно произнесла она. - Конечно, ты прав. Я даже не знаю, о чем говорю, - она шмыгнула носом, решительно сдерживая подступающие слезы. - Чтобы я не думала о самом путешествии, мне здесь нравится, - добавила она, успокоившись от ощущения знакомой комнаты и нежных воспоминаний, которые она несла. - Очень.

\- Прошлой ночью ты очень мало спала, - Румпельштильцхен бросил свой плащ на спинку стула и повернулся к супруге, чтобы осторожно расстегнуть пряжку ее плаща. - Сегодня ночью ты отдохнешь. И завтра тоже, если пожелаешь. Хорошо?

С трудом выдерживая такую заботливость мужа, Белль только кивнула. Она чувствовала себя глупо, не додумавшись до такого элементарного решения сама. Выспаться!

Закусив губу, Белль посмотрела на ванну. Как обычно, от горячей воды поднимался пар. Ванна выглядела очень заманчиво. Девушка в нерешительности замерла, с несчастным видом глядя на воду. Она всеми правдами и неправдами уговорила мужа разделять с ней комнату, когда они вернутся домой. Можно ли отослать его сейчас под каким-либо предлогом, чтобы проверить испачканы ли кровью нижние юбки? Он уже довел до ее сведения свою позицию относительно мочевого пузыря и естественных нужд. Однако в прошлый раз он был в отчаянии при виде ее крови, потому что боялся, что является причиной ее страданий. Подумает ли он точно так же, если увидит пропитанную кровью ткань? Ох, ну хорошо. Так или иначе, он узнает об этом. Да и в прошлый раз он был так галантен с ней...

Присев на изогнутую крышку сундука, Белль скинула туфельки и несколько минут растирала занемевшие ноги. Она поняла, что тянет время, и упрямо сжав челюсти, задрала платье и нижние юбки до колен. Не в силах удержаться, она взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, но тот отошел к окну и, отодвинув краешек занавески, вглядывался в темноту за окном.

Крови не было. Вообще. Белль нахмурилась. Она ожидала увидеть ужасное пятно, но вместо этого ей пришлось приступить к развязыванию подвязок. То, что ее ежемесячные недомогания наступали всегда неожиданно, без предупреждения и, как правило, ночью, было настоящим благословением. Ей не приходилось дни напролет ожидать наступления этого женского недомогания, которое довольно быстро сходило на нет (в отличии от других девушек). Лотта шутила, что это признак легкого сердца, раз ее это ничуть не беспокоит, в то время как другие женщины действительно страдали в эти дни.

Что ж, прошлая ночь была практически невыносимой от того количества наслаждения, которое пришлось пережить. Неудивительно, что теперь Белль излишне чувствительна и испытывает небольшую боль. Ванна успокоит ноющее тело, как и в прошлый раз, когда она сама перестаралась вместе с Румпельштильцхеном. Ей была невыносима мысль о том, что он может подумать, что причинил ей боль прошлой ночью. Он был так нежен с ней, что она не променяет эти воспоминания ни на что другое, даже на комфорт.

\- Ты запер дверь? - окликнула девушка, опомнившись как раз тогда, когда закончила расшнуровывать лиф. У нее не было ни малейшего желания оказаться в полураздетом виде, если трактирщик или его жена принесут поднос с ужином!

\- Да, дорогая, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, не оборачиваясь. Его голос звучал тихо и отстранено. - Тебя никто не потревожит. Я принесу еду позже. Сегодня они очень расхваливали куриный бульон.

Скинув лиф и сбросив юбку, Белль поднялась и босиком приблизилась к мужу, обхватив руками его за талию. Что он думает о ней, когда она ведет себя так странно? В прошлый раз, когда они останавливались здесь, все время они провели, занимаясь любовью у камина... Пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы извиниться, Белль вместо этого поцеловала мужа между лопаток.

\- Спасибо тебе, - она заставила выдавить из себя слабый намек на улыбку. - Я думаю, что мне никто не поверит, если я расскажу, насколько ты умеешь быть терпеливым.

\- Вот еще! - возмущенно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Скажи мне... скажи мне, что ты не расстроена из-за того, что мы уехали из твоего дома? - последние слова он произнес едва слышно. Белль выглянула из-за мужского плеча, пытаясь рассмотреть его отражение в неровном толстом стекле витражного окна. Не получилось.

\- Я могу отвезти тебя назад.

\- Нет, - заверила она. И была совершенно в этом уверена. Абсолютно уверена. - Ох, я буду скучать по папе, и Лотте, и по запаху моря… Я знаю, что так будет. Но я скучаю по нашему _дому_ , - Белль сделала ударение на последнем слове и прижалась к мужу сбоку. После секундного колебания, он положил ладонь ей на спину. - Я скучаю по тому, когда ты принадлежишь только мне, скучаю по нашим чаепитиям и необъятной великолепной кровати.

Румпельштильцхен отпустил занавеску и повернулся лицом к ней, обняв девушку за плечи.

\- Мне больно видеть тебя несчастной, - признался он, и Белль подумала, что это признание причинило ему не меньше боли. - Если бы только можно было купить твое счастье за золото и магию...- он погладил ее по щеке костяшками пальцев, его тяжелый от желания взгляд упал на ее губы. Губы Белль раскрылись в тихом вдохе. Какой бы она не была уставшей и замученной, что-то внутри нее отозвалось в ответ на обещание этого поцелуя.

Их губы слегка соприкоснулись, потом прижались крепче. Поцелуй был таким же сладким и неуверенным, как и их первые поцелуи. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза, смакуя удовольствие, а потом отодвинулся с тяжким вздохом. Он покачал головой, будто отгоняя нежелательные мысли.

\- Твоя ванна, - произнес маг, видя, что руки Белль покрылись гусиной кожей, и потянул ее в сторону очага. - Я не буду подглядывать.

\- Тебе можно подглядывать, - улыбнулась Белль, вспомнив, как они не так давно игриво плескались возле другого очага. - Я не против. 

Стянув с себя нижнюю сорочку, она заметила, что он усиленно пытается отвести взгляд, но безуспешно. Когда она перешагнула ворох упавших на пол нижних юбок и панталон, Румпельштильцхен уже смотрел на жену в упор, не скрывая пристального внимания. Не говоря ни слова, он придержал ее за руку, помогая забраться в ванну, а потом сел на ближайший стул, чтобы наблюдать, как она устраивается поудобнее в воде.

\- Твоя кожа, - Румпельштильцхен указал на собственный торс. - Все еще болит?

\- Немного, - стараясь придерживать волосы подальше от воды, перебросив их через край ванны, Белль рассматривала своего мужа, пока теплая вода и жаркий камин прогоняли прочь все ее боли. - По крайней мере, сегодня она выглядит вполне здоровой и имеет естественный розовый оттенок. А у тебя еще осталась мазь Рен?

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен взглянул на свою левую ладонь, после чего раскрыл кулак и показал ей флакончик. - Вот.

Он поставил мазь на маленький столик, уместившийся меж двух стульев, и откинулся на спинку, устроив голову на развешенных там плащах, как на подушке.

\- Лучше намажься сама, - сказал он, изогнув губы в лукавой усмешке. - Даже смотреть на тебя огромное искушение, а сегодня тебе обязательно надо выспаться.

Немного разочарованная этим предложением, Белль была вынуждена согласиться. Несмотря на болезненные ощущения и плохое настроение, искушение все равно победит в ней, если он будет водить по ее телу скользкими от масла руками, как в прошлый раз. Даже от одного воспоминания от этого, что-то сладко встрепенулось внутри девушки, и Белль расслабилась в воде, вспоминая ощущение от неспешных рук, умащивающих ее тело ароматным маслом. В занятии любовью оказалось столько разных уровней - секретов, в которых крылись новые и новые секреты, похожие на ярко разукрашенных матрешек, которых продавали на базарных лотках. Сколько еще слоев ей предстоит обнаружить в браке? Сколько еще слоев будет в любви?

\- Мне больно видеть тебя несчастным, - озвучила она мысль, которая появилась словно из ниоткуда, разрушив момент тишины и уюта. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся и склонил голову на руки. - Я вызываю у тебя грусть?

\- Нет, не вызываешь, - слабая улыбка все еще не покинула его лица. Белль подумала, что это печальная улыбка, хоть и не она была причиной этому. Сейчас он говорил осторожно, подбирая слова, в то время, как сама девушка вовсе не заботилась об этом. 

\- Я ревную свои сокровища, потому что они выскальзывают из моих рук, - с жутковатым спокойствием произнес он. - _Все_ мои сокровища. И ты тоже рано или поздно ускользнешь от меня, - он выставил руку, не давая ей запротестовать. – Не сейчас. Но со временем именно так и случится, даже если это и будет не твой выбор. Я потеряю тебя. А потери несут с собой печаль.

\- Да, - признала Белль, садясь и обнимая колени. Ее сухие волосы цеплялись за влажные плечи. - Это правда, - она со вздохом уставилась на крохотные волны и рябь на поверхности воды, которые становились все меньше и меньше. Это не был его глупый страх, что его отвергнут - это была жестокая реальность. У него была магия, а у нее нет. Смерть избегала его многие столетия, и наверняка, так будет не одно столетие, что ждало впереди. Только его.

\- Ты и вправду не собирался привязываться ко мне, да? - тихо спросила она.

\- Не собирался, - встав на колени позади ванны, Румпельштильцхен дождался, пока Белль поднимет голову. Несколько долгих минут она собиралась с духом, чтобы это сделать. Странная улыбка приподняла уголки его губ, смягчив выражение лица, которое все равно оставалось печальным. - Похоже, я снова заключил сделку, сути которой не понимал, не так ли?

\- Мне очень жаль, - прошептала Белль. Ей была невыносима мысль, что каждым добрым словом, любовным жестом, каждым объятием она невольно подпитывала это его невыразимое горе. Что прошлой ночью, ночью потрясающих поцелуев и безудержной страсти она каждым своим жестом напоминала ему о том, что он должен будет потерять. – Но я ничего не могу поделать со своим отношением к тебе, ты же знаешь, - добавила Белль, ее вполне разумное утверждение почему-то прозвучало как слова ребенка, у которого не осталось аргументов, - или с тем, что я хочу быть с тобой. Заниматься с тобой любовью. Я тоже не понимала всю суть нашей сделки, потому что в книгах не рассказывается о таких вещах. Как все происходит на самом деле. Что значит быть с кем-то, - запинаясь, закончила она

\- В сказках, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, положив руку на ее перекрещенные запястья, - если поцеловать жабу - или лягушку? - она превращается в прекрасного принца.

\- Я всегда считала, что это глупость, - фыркнула Белль, поймав его ладонь обеими руками. - Если я хочу поцеловать лягушку, зачем мне хотеть, чтобы она превратилась в принца? Я бы не стала этого делать, если бы не захотела, и неважно, как бы он меня уговаривал или подстрекал к этому. Принц - это не лягушка. А что, если бы я не захотела бы его больше целовать после того, как он превратился бы в красавца? А если я бы заранее знала, что он превратится, и поцеловала бы его именно для этого, все это было бы обманом.

Уставившись на жену, рывком выдернутый из своих невеселых дум, Румпельштильцхен удивленно моргнул.

\- Ты что, только что сравнила меня со сказочной лягушкой, дорогая? - спросил он с преувеличенной вежливостью.

\- Или с жабой, - ответила Белль, шмыгая носом, чтобы сдержать глупые слезы, и изо всех сил сжимая его руку, - и ты сам первый начал.

Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, послав ей открытую удивленную улыбку.

\- Да, а еще, похоже, тебе не даются поездки, женушка, - нежно проворковал он, погладив другой рукой жену по щеке. - Подумай о сказках, которые бы ты испортила, если бы оказалась в таких местах. Ни один прекрасный принц не сможет избежать твоего презрения. Можно также начать беспокоиться и за ничего не подозревающих лягушек.

Казалось бы, удивленный смешок Белль был очень некстати в такой момент, и тем не менее, он все же оказался уместным. Это был их момент - неправильный и заставивший двух этих так непохожих друг на друга людей столкнуться с миром шиворот-навыворот. Только их момент - неподобающее леди фырканье и по-птичьи щебечущее хихиканье, отразившиеся эхом от медной поверхности ванны.

Что-то вдруг высвободилось между ними, когда Румпельштильцхен помог ей выбраться из ванны, и набросил супруге на плечи одно из полотенец. Белль попыталась порадоваться этому, потому что была слишком уставшей, чтобы задавать вопросы, на которые можно будет получить четкий ответ. Смех всегда был их освобождением.

Она присела у огня, чтобы высохнуть, Румпельштильцхен тем временем заставил ванну исчезнуть, а когда он вышел, чтобы принести снизу что-нибудь поесть, девушка решила еще раз проверить тряпицу на предмет наличия крови, когда вытирала ноги. Полотенце было чистым, а горячая вода заставила исчезнуть и неприятные болезненные ощущения. Ее кровь и так заставит их несколько дней находиться друг от друга порознь, и красавице совсем не улыбалась мысль жить в ужасе ожидания наступления этого момента. Громко выдохнув в облегчении, Белль быстро втерла в кожу целебное масло, а потом надела ночную рубашку. Она оставила меньшее из трех полотенец сухим и расстелила его под собой на постели. Это были не ее простыни и не ее матрас, и не важно, как щедро муж платит за содержание комнаты – это не повод пачкать белье кровью. Пусть дразнит ее и насмехается, если ему так хочется. Но Белль почему-то казалось, что он не станет этого делать.

Румпельштильцхен вернулся с супом - с двумя мисками - присел рядом с ней на кровать и скрестил ноги, чтобы разделить с женой трапезу. Может, он запомнил, что она сказала ему о том, что скучает по их совместным чаепитиям? Доедая последние ложки бульона, Белль улыбнулась. Может, это прошлая ночь внезапно пробудила аппетит у ее мужа?

Он определенно выглядел утомленным и готовым вот-вот заснуть. К тому времени, как они закончили с едой, его движения стали сдержаннее, медленнее, а сам он окончательно умолк. Он также безмолвно присоединился к ней, облачившись в ее любимую черную рубашку, и со вздохом разместился рядом с Белль, которая до сих пор сидела и лениво перелистывала новую, непрочитанную книгу. Она слишком устала, чтобы читать, но было еще рано, и ей казалось, что Румпельштильцхен еще какое-то время не будет хотеть спать.

\- Ты будешь сегодня спать? - спросила она, склонившись к мужу и бесцельно перебирая его волосы, вглядываясь при этом в его глаза.

\- Не сегодня, - ответил маг, притянув ее к своей груди так, чтобы она устроилась там как на подушке. - Но ты должна поспать.

\- И что, даже не поцелуешь? - Белль была совсем не против этого. Даже несмотря на то, что сегодня еще до рассвета они нацеловались на всю жизнь вперед. Она до сих пор еще ощущала отголоски - ее губы были пересохшими и чуть ли не болели. Каждый дюйм ее тела кричал о том, что нуждается в отдыхе, и Румпельштильцхен знал об этом.

\- Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я превратился в прекрасного принца, - заметил он, погрузив пальцы в ее волосы и мягко принявшись перебирать запутавшиеся пряди у нее на спине. Белль чувствовала его напряжение - хоть мужчина и лежал неподвижно, все его тело чуть ли не вибрировало. Она попыталась успокаивающе его погладить по боку через шелк рубашки, но это только заставило его с трудом сглотнуть и вздохнуть.

\- Белль... - неуверенно начал Румпельштильцхен, - эти сказки… Это не совсем глупости, - он намотал несколько прядей ее волос себе на руку, как будто пытаясь заставить их завиваться с помощью тепла своего тела. - Ты слышала о поцелуе истинной любви?

\- Да, - уверенно ответила девушка, а потом вдруг поняла, что кроме этих слов больше ничего и не слышала толком. Только слова и глупые сказки, которые теперь казались ей такими детскими и до обидного идеализированными. - Это то, что превращает лягушку в принца, - Белль слегка нахмурилась. - Госпожа Елена говорила мне, что он может разрушить любое проклятие, - девушка фыркнула, выражая свое отношение к подобной чепухе, - это же говорят обычно и другие люди.

\- Это правда. 

Его голос стал тихим. Надо быть поосторожнее, подумала Белль. Он все еще был напряжен и несчастен, но она не могла понять, что было тому виной - тема разговора или она сама.

\- Любовь является самым сильным волшебством на нашей земле. Можно сказать, что это абсолютная магия. Абсолютная власть.

\- Потому что ее нельзя купить или вынудить дать силой или даже загадать, как желание, - сказала Белль, вновь проведя ладонью по его груди. - Ее нельзя обмануть.

\- Да, - на сей раз она услышала улыбку в его голосе. Он одобрял, когда она выражала свои мысли - одобрял то, что она задумывается о таких вещах. Лягушки или принцы, она все равно была уверена, что мало кто из мужей бывает настолько щедрым и добрым по отношению к своей супруге. - Однажды, твой поцелуй может украсть мою силу, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Это сила, родившаяся от проклятия. Черного проклятья, - он выпутал пальцы из ее волос и уронил руку на постель. - Похоже, мне придется защищаться от тебя, женушка, если ты будешь продолжать настаивать, что любишь меня.

Проклятие? Пытаясь сморгнуть сонливость, Белль приподнялась и, нахмурившись, посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Теперь многое стало понятно - вся жестокость этой ситуации. Власть, которая стала сама по себе ценой. Быть бессмертным, не стареть и навеки нести в себе шрамы черного проклятья... Румпельштильцхен опустил веки, прячась от ее взгляда. Он снова выглядел несчастным.

\- Ты не хочешь от него избавиться?

\- Когда-нибудь, - сказал он, потянувшись, чтобы обнять ее за плечи, однако так и не смог встретиться с ней взглядом, - но не сейчас. 

Белль опустила голову, пытаясь заставить себя думать. Понять.

\- Ты не хочешь влюбиться в меня, - пришла она к выводу, не в состоянии удержать надрыва в голосе. - На случай, если...

\- Белль, - он легонько встряхнул ее за плечи, не давая сорваться набежавшим слезам. Когда она осмелилась взглянуть ему в лицо, Румпельштильцхен, наконец, тоже посмотрел на нее. И покачал головой. - Уже слишком поздно. Как я могу не любить тебя? - слезы блестели, заполняя его глаза, но он не позволял им упасть. - Я люблю.

Ее слезы упали ему на щеки - сначала на левую, потом на правую - и Белль крепко сжала губы, отчаянно сдерживая рвущиеся наружу всхлипы. Елена говорила об этом. Любовь не обязательно должна быть Истинной Любовью, такой, какую обычно описывают в сказках. Она должна быть такой, какой ее создают сами возлюбленные. Главное, чтобы она была только их. Для Румпельштильцхена же это было вот такое постыдное признание, наполненное страхом и слезами.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - сквозь слезы произнесла Белль. - Лягушка ты или принц, но я люблю тебя.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, безуспешно пытаясь взять себя в руки, и притянул ее к себе, на себя, погрузив лицо в ее волосы и тяжело дыша. Они жались друг к другу до тех пор, пока Белль не отказалась от попыток прогнать эти мысли, в ужасе от тех картин, которые они могли принести ее воображению. Когда она соскользнула с него, чтобы лечь рядом и снова начать играться с его волосами, Румпельштильцхен выглядел совершенно изнуренным. Сегодня он будет спать, она была в этом уверена. Даже если он собирался лежать бодрствуя и охранять ее - или охранять себя от нее - теперь он заснет, когда они разделили это бремя между собой.

\- Как мы узнаем? - робко спросила она. - Любовь... Настоящая любовь... как мы сможем узнать? Я имею в виду... если ты не изменился прошлой ночью, значит это не...

\- Я не знаю, - просто ответил Румпельштильцхен, настолько честно, что ее мечущиеся мысли враз исчезли. - Я изучал любовь, - продолжил он, играя с кончиками ее волос. - Более века я изучал ее власть. Ее магию, - он слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой, бросив искоса смущенный взгляд на лицо Белль. – И в итоге могу признаться, что знаю об этой чертовщине не больше твоего, мое сокровище. Я действительно не знаю ответа на твой вопрос.

Белль кивнула. В страхе, что он оттолкнет ее прочь, она несмело потянулась к нему губами. Румпельштильцхен зажмурился, обхватил ее ладонью сзади за шею и притянул к себе в неуклюжем и отчаянном поцелуе, таком же, как во время их самых первых попыток сближения. Когда они отстранились, одинаково смущенно улыбаясь и пытаясь сдержать слезы, Румпельштильцхен все еще был собой, всматриваясь в нее своими нечеловечески большими глазами со странными крохотными зрачками.

Ничего не изменилось, но при этом изменилось все. Румпельштильцхен любил ее, и теперь все было совсем по-другому.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Rasswetta, Zuyza, Laikin394  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	63. Возлюбленные

Свечи больше не горели. Проснувшись почти в кромешном мраке, Белль несколько минут пыталась вспомнить, где она спала и почему. Выяснив для себя эти вопросы, она потянулась к мужу, который, когда она засыпала, дремал подле нее. Ее рука коснулась подушки, простыни и одеяла, но не Румпельштильцхена.

Когда глаза слегка привыкли к темноте и перестали закрываться сами по себе, Белль поняла, именно Румпельштильцхен, сидевший спиной к ней на краю кровати, закрывая собой огонь в камине, не давал ей видеть лучше. Она придвинулась к нему, скользнула руками, обняв за талию, и прижалась лицом к спине мужа, довольная тем, что нашла его. Через какое-то время он накрыл ее руки своими ладонями.

\- В чем дело? - пробормотала она, сражаясь с тяжелеющими веками и едва ворочающимся языком.

\- Похоже, со сном я не в ладах, - бесцветно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Я не хотел тебя будить.

\- Вернись в постель, - Белль нерешительно потянула его за собой. - Раздумья во мраке уж точно никому не пойдут на пользу.

Перед тем, как выпустить его из объятий, девушка ощутила, как он беззвучно содрогнулся от смеха. Румпельштильцхен дождался, когда она отодвинется в сторону, после чего лег лицом к ней и протянул к красавице руки. Какой бы сонной не была Белль, она откликнулась на его поцелуй - простое, но нежное прикосновение губ, напоминание о том, что было сказано между ними перед тем, как она заснула. Улыбаясь, она прижалась к мужу ближе. Они вместе опустились на подушки, уютно устроившись в объятьях друг с другом. Она было хотела предложить ему себя, чтобы отвлечь от мыслей, заставивших покинуть кровать, но его рука, мягко поглаживающая ее волосы, снова заставила погрузиться быстро согревшуюся в кольце рук мужа девушку в сон.

Когда Белль снова открыла глаза, на дворе уже стояло утро. Яркий солнечный свет просачивался сквозь занавеску, и она снова была одна. Сев на кровати и протирая заспанные глаза, Белль увидела Румпельштильцхена, который сидел возле очага на стуле, находящемся ближе к окну. Он вообще сегодня спал? 

Белль хорошо выспалась и чувствовала, как все ее тело словно ожило. Если бы не зов природы, она бы снова зарылась в постель, ничуть не беспокоясь о времени суток и их путешествии домой.

\- Не поворачивайся, - нервно попросила она, доставая ночной горшок из-под кровати. Как же ей не хватало ее маленькой ванной комнатки! 

Румпельштильцхен лениво махнул рукой, показывая, что ее просьба услышана. Он до сих пор был в ночной рубашке, и во время движения руки просторный рукав задрался до локтя.

Он не только не стал ее дразнить, но полное отсутствие его интереса к ее действиям казалось совершенно искренним, к глубочайшему облегчению Белль. И крови все еще не было, совсем, несмотря на вчерашние острые боли, предупреждавшие об ее появлении. Испытывая облегчение и от того, и от другого, Белль подошла к окну и отдернула тяжелую штору, впуская утренний свет. Солнце стояло высоко в небе. 

\- Я не хотел будить тебя, - сказал мужчина. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? Тебе лучше, дорогая? 

\- О, да, - Белль радостно потянулась и приблизилась к нему, - гораздо лучше. Спасибо, - девушка протянула к нему руки, и Румпельштильцхен взял их, держа как будто это было нежное, хрупкое сокровище. - Тебе было скучно, пока я спала? 

\- Скучно? Нет. Я думал, - он слегка дернул ее за руки, притягивая к себе на колени, на которых Белль с огромной охотой и устроилась. - Строил планы. Наблюдал за тобой, - добавил Румпельштильцхен, угрюмое выражение лица которого сменилось улыбкой. Опираясь ладонями на его плечи, Белль расслабилась у него на коленях. Поставив ступни рядом с ним на сиденье, она поерзала, чтобы примоститься поудобнее. Только тогда Румпельштильцхен обнял ее, приветствуя поцелуем.

\- И ждад, - добавил он, не без удовольствия, - пока ты проснешься. 

Белль прикрыла глаза, напрашиваясь еще на один поцелуй, и скользнула пальцами ему в волосы.

Румпельштильцхен с легкостью поддерживал ее за спину левой рукой, а правой принялся блуждать по ее телу. Играясь с воротом ее рубашки, рукавом, коленом, он позволил себе направить на какое-то время весь свой пыл на поцелуи, хотя Белль прекрасно знала, что ему не терпится приступить к более активным действиям. Похоже, прежде он напрасно растрачивал слова любви на уставшую жену, которая не могла даже как следует его понять. Теперь же она ему покажет, как тронута и рада услышанному. Как сильно она любит его и хочет, чтобы он позволил ей любить себя еще крепче.

\- Сегодня никаких путешествий? - спросил он, поудобнее устраивая ее на своих коленях. Кончиками пальцев он дразнил ее кожу у края ворота, демонстрируя, что может случиться, если она позволит ему продолжать. Разрываясь между противоречивыми желаниями, Белль украла еще один поцелуй. Сегодня она может уже оказаться дома, если позволить ему применить немного магии и смириться с дискомфортом. Она сможет провести эту ночь в своей постели, _их_ постели, и все скоро снова будет, как раньше. Или она сможет отдохнуть этот день здесь, заняться любовью, и в придачу унять тревоги мужа.

\- Отдохнуть было бы неплохо, - призналась она, почти что не отрывая своих губ от его. Еще один поцелуй - и согласие Румпельштильцхена стало очевидным, как очевидным стала и степень его желания. Он ждал только ее решения.

\- А как же твоя работа? - задыхаясь, Белль откинула назад голову, чтобы он мог покрыть жаркими поспешными поцелуями ее шею.

\- Я предпочел бы провести день со своей женой, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, просунув руку под ее ноги, и встал, удерживая ее навесу. - Дело всей жизни может подождать еще один день. 

Белль довольно кивнула и потянула завязки на его рубашке, пока он нес ее к кровати. Она хотела его всего, опять, даже если это и означало увернуться от его рук, когда он последовал за ней на кровати, с явным намерением взять ее прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Что же случилось с твоим терпением? - спросила она, тихо смеясь. У нее не останется ни малейшего желания удерживать мужа после того, как тот снимет свою сорочку. Выпутываясь из своей рубашки, что было не слишком легко делать на пружинящей кровати, Белль устроилась в самом центре. Румпельштильцхен последовал за ней, не спуская с супруги требовательного ласкающего взгляда.

\- Терпение, - произнес он, встав на колени рядом с ней и позволяя ей потянуть вверх его рубашку, - это значит пролежать рядом с тобой всю ночь без сна, и просто не взять тебя, пока ты спишь, моя дорогая.

Он отбросил свою рубашку прочь и полностью накрыл Белль своим телом, требуя еще одного поцелуя.

\- Если хочешь спать рядом со мной, - продолжал он, устраиваясь между ее коленей и толкаясь в бедро напряженным членом, - то тебе придется делать некоторые послабления для меня по утрам.

И потерся кончиком носа о ее щеку.

\- Я могу не скучать, но я действительно становлюсь... нетерпеливым.

Упиваясь ощущением соприкосновения его теплой сухой кожи со своей, Белль лишь кивнула, откидывая волосы с лица, чтобы ему было удобнее снова ее поцеловать. Румпельштильцхен всегда колебался что-либо требовать от нее в их постели и даже просить. Вместо этого он удовлетворялся наслаждением своей жены и исполнением всех ее причуд и капризов. А ей были интересны его причуды, его пристрастие к любовным утехам по утрам - лицом к лицу, как сейчас, игриво, но неспешно, и очень нежно. Раньше, когда это случалось, она думала, что это все дело случая, но, может, именно так он и хотел ее?

К огромному отчаянию девушки, когда он в первый раз прошелся кончиками пальцев у нее между ног, ее плоть все еще была излишне чувствительной и слишком сухой, чтобы принять его. Ее удовольствие всегда шло в первую очередь во время подобных занятий по утрам, после чего тело становилось таким же жаждущим и податливым, как и ее сердце, готовое отдаться без дальнейшего соблазнения. Белль не смогла сдержаться и слегка поморщилась от внезапного дискомфорта - это сложно было назвать болью, но все равно подобные ощущения на их ложе были в новинку.

\- Белль? - тревога на лице мужа сменились страхом и смятением, и она обхватила его лицо ладонями, тряся головой, пытаясь подобрать слова, чтобы разубедить... 

Девушка не осмелилась признаться мужчине в том, что его грубое поведение оставило после себя болезненные ощущения. Что бы она не сказала, как бы не прятала правду за разными формулировками, он все равно будет слышать лишь то, что причинил ей вред, и станет казнить себя.

\- Используй мазь, - попросила она, зардевшись от воспоминаний об их брачной ночи и о том, как ей было неловко от собственного невежества. - Это действует ничуть не хуже.

\- Вряд ли, - возразил Румпельштильцхен и поцеловал ее снова, намного мягче, чем прежде. Он не станет торопить ее, несмотря на силу своего собственного желания. Даже тогда, когда они нашли удобный и приятный ритм в поцелуях, он коснулся ее уже скользкими от смазки пальцами, и это вещество вызвало восхитительные ощущения на ее чувствительной плоти, охлаждая там, где его распределяли нежные поглаживания мужских пальцев. Может быть, эта мазь не только предохраняла, но и заживляла?

\- Это ведь не Рен делает эту мазь, верно? - внезапно оторвавшись от его губ, спросила Белль, придя в ужас от подобной возможности.

\- Нет, - рассмеялся маг. Его пальцы замерли у самого входа в ее лоно, и в его глазах тревога сменилась долей веселья, - нет, госпожа моя, это вещество моего собственного приготовления. И оно очень... - Румпельштильцхен принялся дразнить ее самым кончиком пальца, - тщательно приготовлено.

Он обнаружил внутри девушки естественную влагу, два пальца легко скользили вперед-назад, заставляя дыхание Белль вырываться короткими частыми вздохами.

\- Но оно никогда не сможет заменить то, что создается естественным путем.

\- О! - Белль закусила губу, крепко зажмурившись. Что бы он с ней не делал, что бы не заставлял чувствовать, она не станет делиться этим со всей остальной гостиницей! Ей не было больно, но она была настолько чувствительной, что от каждого малейшего касания или движения пальцев ее тело чуть ли не протестующе дергалось. А потом Румпельштильцхен завладел ее грудью, накрыв ту ртом, и Белль пришлось зажать себе рот ладонью, чтобы не проронить ни звука. По крайней мере, он не смог бы спутать ее реакцию с отсутствием готовности или согласия теперь, когда ее тело так предательски откровенно выражало свое желание. Румпельштильцхен еще сильнее принялся посасывать ее сосок, после чего несколько раз провел по нему языком и поцеловал, погрузившись лицом в мягкую плоть. И все это время два его пальца скользили внутри нее, его ладонь прижималась к чувствительному комочку, который, подобно его члену, отвердел от возбуждения. Когда он чуть раздвинул набухшие складочки, чтобы напрямую прикоснуться к нему, без помощи окружавшей скользкой плоти, Белль буквально взвизгнула себе в сжатый кулачок.

\- Это слишком, - процедила она, с трудом произнося слова сквозь стиснутые зубы. Она совершенно потерялась в ощущениях, растеряла все мысли. Все, чего ей хотелось - доставить ему наслаждение, оказать теплый прием мужчине, который ждал этого всю ночь, позволяя ей спокойно выспаться. - Не тяни, - взмолилась девушка, безуспешно дергая его на себя. Она не знала, как долго еще сможет выносить эти любопытные ласки кончиками пальцев.

Румпельштильцхен приподнялся на коленях между ее ног и посмотрел на свою жену, поглаживая ладонями ее лодыжки и бедра. Белль ерзала на простынях, чувствуя, что не в силах вытерпеть даже такие прикосновения, и умоляюще протянула к нему руки. Он был полностью напряжен, и ей редко выпадал шанс как следует рассмотреть его в таком виде. Его член вздымался вверх и был намного темнее кожи внизу живота, которая, в свою очередь, была более гладкой и бледной, чем все остальное тело. Подобно этому, тяжелый мешочек с яичками тоже был бледнее всего остального, как будто проклятье, изменившее внешность мага, уделило меньше внимания тем частям его тела, которые редко бывали на виду. Когда он был обычным мужчиной, то выглядел иначе - но не намного.

\- Закончила рассматривать? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, заставив Белль заморгать и с виноватым видом поднять взгляд, но она увидела лишь его многозначительную улыбку. Девушка сглотнула и кивнула, снова протянув к нему руки, но Румпельштильцхен устроился подле нее и притянул ближе и на себя, заставляя усесться на него верхом, как прошлой ночью. Она с благодарностью позволила ему заполнить себя, слушая, как муж издал глубокий стон, когда она опустилась на него. И снова возникла та боль, однако, острые болезненные уколы показались Белль оборотной стороной того жесточайшего удовольствия, которым она наслаждалась прошлой ночью. Видеть мужа, лениво распростертого под ней, и просто ожидающего, чтобы ему доставили удовольствие, а не горящего желанием принимать активное участие в действе, было необычно захватывающе. Вряд ли она была способна отказать ему в этом, или в чем-либо вообще.

Белль провела кончиками пальцев по его животу и бедрам и начала раскачиваться. Румпельштильцхен на несколько секунд погрузился в процесс, прикрыв веки, а потом, кажется, опомнился, осознав всю новизну происходящего. Что его полностью видно, что он признался в любви и потребовал, чтобы было так, как он хочет. Его глаза распахнулись и заботливо оглядели жену, после чего он снова расслабился, завидев ее желание и ободряющую улыбку. Перед лицом надвигающегося удовольствия боль отступила. Продолжая двигаться и чувствуя его глубоко внутри, с каждым медленным толчком Белль все сильнее разжигала в себе тлеющий огонь желания. Там, где раньше властвовало жадное нетерпение, теперь было лишь утонченное смакование.

Снова закрыв глаза, Румпельштильцхен закинул левую руку за голову и потянулся к девушке правой. Коснулся руки, потом груди. Ее бедра, жестких завитков (отчего у Белль перехватило дыхание), но не стал притрагиваться там, где они были соединены, чтобы поддразнить ее. Мужчина снова нашел ее грудь и начал нежно сжимать, попадая в ритм движений ее бедер. Когда его дыхание участилось, а на лице появилось странное торжествующее выражение, как правило всегда знаменовавшее наивысшую степень наслаждения, Белль подумала, что именно в этот миг - распростертый на их брачном ложе и получающий немыслимое удовольствие - ее муж выглядит по-настоящему счастливым. Когда он перестал бросать на нее тревожные взгляды и с помощью рук на ее бедрах заставил увеличить темп движений, Белль потеряла всякую возможность изучать мужа или собственные действия. Страсть нарастала, из сладкого жара в месте их соединения она превратилась в пульсацию и напряжение во всей нижней части ее тела. Белль так и не научилась тому, как можно противостоять этому, или оттягивать кульминационный миг, да и особой необходимости в этом не испытывала.

\- Ты кончаешь, любовь моя? - прошептал он. Его руки вернулись к ее груди, сжав их и потирая пальцами ее свернувшиеся в тугие комочки соски. - Скажи мне, когда оргазм накроет тебя. Расскажи, каково это, - умолял он с такой тоской, что Белль постаралась вновь сосредоточится на его лице, вернее, на его выражении. Она могла лишь кивнуть, надеясь, что когда потребуется, слова придут сами собой, чтобы описать хотя бы толику ее чувств. Его легкие пощипывания ее сосков стали вершиной наслаждения. Лишь поцелуй мог довершить это совершенство, но Белль не хотела прерывать блаженство установленного ритма или нарушить беззвучное обещание рассказать ему о своих ощущениях.

\- Опусти туда руку, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, царапая ногтями чувствительные вершины, отчего Белль задохнулась и выгнулась дугой, - Поспеши. Кончи для меня, сокровище. Пожалуйста. 

\- Ох...- увлекшись, донельзя возбужденная Белль просунула руку между ними и прижалась одним пальцем к набухшему холмику, скрытому скользкой мягкой плотью. Там находилось сосредоточие целого мира ощущений, и сила их почти пугала девушку. Она чувствовала, что может открыть только небольшую часть этих ощущений, в противном случае легко можно было лишиться рассудка.

\- Я... начинается, - едва смогла выдавить из себя Белль. Ее голос потонул в собственном стоне. Ей уже не нужно было ничего делать, лишь оставить там свои пальцы и продолжить ласкать себя. - О боже... уже так близко. Мм-м...

\- Да, рассказывай мне, - Румпельштильцхен схватил ее за бедра и начал двигаться быстрее. 

\- Т-т-епло, - запинаясь, произнесла девушка, чувствуя, как волны наслаждения все ближе подбираются к своему логическому сладкому пику, - волны. Ох... О-о-о...

Слова стали совершенно невозможны, но ее охи и ахи определенно возбуждали Румпельштильцхена. Он быстрее прижал красавицу к себе, двигаясь навстречу ее движениям - трахал ее, подумала Белль, сбившись с ритма, когда все ее пальцы свело судорогой приступе восхитительного облегчения. У нее хватило сознательности не останавливаться после того, как к ней вернулись крохи самоконтроля. Она попыталась приподниматься и падать, стоя на коленях, навстречу его толчкам, наблюдая за мужем, который плотно зажмурил глаза. Его губы были крепко сжаты, приглушая крики, но и его сдержанность дрогнула, когда мужчина, подобно ей, не смог справиться с собой, охваченный моментом страсти. Хотя даже тогда он был намного тише супруги. Когда он замер, Белль двинула бедрами и услышала в ответ резкий вскрик, а его пальцы впились в ее кожу. Поэтому она продолжала двигаться до тех пор, пока Румпельштильцхен не перестал содрогаться под ней и не обмяк с приоткрытым от потрясения ртом.

Какое облегчение - упасть в объятия мужа, прижавшись к его груди. Ожидать и быть обласканной его поцелуями - робкими поначалу, а после неспешными и полными благодарности и нежности, разделяя их ускользающее блаженство. И то, что они могли предаваться ему в любое время. Это было замечательно. Как муж и жена, они могли брать и дарить наслаждение, играть с ним, вкушать его - и никто не посмел бы запретить им. Через некоторое время Румпельштильцхен отодвинулся и вытянулся вдоль ее тела, играя с прядями волос, которые щекотали щеки Белль. Его взгляд был прикован к собственным пальцам, как будто это зрелище зачаровывало его, подобно прядению соломы.

\- Что, если однажды мы поцелуемся и твое проклятье будет разрушено? - Белль прикоснулась кончиками пальцев к его губам, размышляя, были ли они столь же чувствительны сейчас, как её - ведь он был невосприимчив ко многим вещам. Жаль, если небольшие неудобства, причиняемые занятиями любовью, были также недоступны для него.

\- Поцелуй истинной любви, - он подпер голову левой рукой, пока правая все также играла с ее волосами, но мужчина не избегал ее взгляда. - Думаю, я не могу отрицать подобного развития событий, - сказал он, но девушка не могла прочитать выражение на его лице, - если это предрешено.

\- Это станет предрешено, когда мы получше узнаем друг друга. 

Может быть, это прозвучало глупо, как самонадеянное хвастовство, но Белль не могла поверить в то, что их отношения и чувство между ними не было любовью.

\- Почему ты хочешь остаться таким, как сейчас? - она провела пальцами по его плечу и вдоль руки до локтя, где его огрубевшая кожа напоминала чешую. - Ведь ты говоришь об этом с таким отвращением!

\- Я должен закончить свою работу, - Румпельштильцхен поймал ее руку. Поцеловал ее ладонь, - для этого я должен быть сильным. Сильным настолько, насколько это только возможно. 

\- Твоя работа, - Белль вздохнула, перевернувшись на спину, чтобы вытянуть свои затекшие ноги, - то, о чем ты мне не говоришь, но ради чего должен оставаться бессмертным и считать себя уродливым.

\- Да, - его голос был очень мягким и приглушенным, - именно так, - легко фыркнув, Румпельштильцхен снова начал играть с ее волосами. - Я не прошу тебя доверять мне. Но терпения я попросить обязан.

\- Больше терпения? - Белль начала ощущать холодный воздух на своей коже, и приподнялась, чтобы дотянуться до рубашки. - Я постараюсь.

Она бросила Румпельштильцхену его ночную рубашку и увидела его ищущий взгляд, когда он поймал одежду, даже не взглянув на нее. Он не ожидал такого легкого согласия.

\- Выйдя за тебя замуж, я уже согласилась быть твоей опорой и поддержкой, - напомнила ему Белль, проскользнув в шелковую ночнушку и прикрыв ею колени и ступни. Румпельштильцхен был более опрятным и встал, чтобы разгладить шелк, который скрывал его тело почти до пят. – Ничего из этого не изменилось. Тогда я предполагала, что у тебя есть ужасные секреты, которые я боялась узнать. Что должна быть какая-то цель использования твоего могущества, кроме насмешки над миром потому, что ты можешь это сделать. Теперь я уверена в этом. И ничего не изменилось.

Дерзкие и смелые слова не добавили девушке уверенности, вопреки ее надеждам, но она говорила искренне. Ничего не изменилось, разве что к лучшему. Её муж любил ее, он сам признался ей в этом, что означало, что теперь Белль могла быть уверена в принятии супругом собственных чувств. Она не была уверена в этом до прошлой ночи.

Румпельштильцхен сел и потянулся к ее плечу. Когда ее попытка улыбнуться провалилась, он поднял ее подбородок, удерживая его кончиками пальцев и взглянул девушке в глаза. Взгляд мага был нежным, полным страха и надежд. И таким искренним.

\- Во всем, кроме этого, - сказал он, - я принадлежу тебе.

Свидетельство его неприкрытой надежды была слишком ошеломляющим. Белль кивнула, постаравшись отогнать прочь свои тревоги. Она понимала, что то, что муж лишний раз подчеркнул для него приоритет работы над всем прочим, не сказало ей ничего такого, о чем она сама не подозревала. Ей не стоит позволять страху глубже проникнуть в свою жизнь. Вместо этого, ей следует найти утешение в его беззащитной искренности. Румпельштильцхен предложил Белль свое сердце, как преподносят дары великой королеве. Подсознательно она всегда знала, насколько могущественный Темный боялся быть отвергнутым.

Однако у нее было столько вопросов. Слишком много, чтобы задать хоть один. Здесь и сейчас, в комнате, в которой они стали мужем и женой, Белль не находила в себе силы задуматься ни над одним из них. Девушка закрыла глаза и потерлась щекой о его дрожащую от неуверенности ладонь.

\- Я сильно проголодалась, - призналась она, когда его ласка придала ей уверенности. - Может, поедим?

Она открыла глаза, когда муж убрал руку с ее плеча. На его лице отразилось облегчение, которое она и сама испытала, сменив тему. На самом деле, подумалось девушке, любовь не должна быть такой сложной. Это как необходимость дышать - ты не можешь с этим ничего поделать. Жить друг с другом в мире и согласии не должно вызывать столько трудностей.

\- Чего бы тебе хотелось, моя дорогая? - Румпельштильцхен указал большим пальцем на яркое окно за своим плечом. - Сейчас не время ни для завтрака, ни для обеда.

\- Хозяин гостиницы будет очень плохо думать о нас, - с сожалением сказала Белль. 

\- Он не будет против получить с мешочек золота, дорогая, - самодовольно произнес маг. – Да и, скажу тебе по секрету, мало кто был бы против.

\- Чай, - решила Белль, ощутив нехватку его прикосновения, когда мужчина встал. Она мгновенно почувствовала потерю той уютной близости, которую они разделяли, пока мужчина одевал себя в вихре невидимой магии. Он предстал перед ней в длинном парчовом сюртуке поверх рубашки и кожаных брюк. Элегантный наряд, дополненный шейным платком из светлого кружева, был ему очень к лицу. Она улыбнулась, довольная его внешним видом, несмотря на нехватку обнаженной кожи. – Та еда, которая у них есть, и немного чая.

Белль подошла к камину, когда Румпельштильцхен покинул комнату, и нагнулась, чтобы подкинуть поленья в огонь и разворошить угли. Она мельком подумала, что следовало бы одеться, но день выдался неторопливым и, в любом случае, девушке сперва хотелось принять ванну. Возможно, в этот раз ей удалось бы уговорить Румпельштильцхена искупаться с ней, чтобы обменяться поцелуями и объятиями в воде, вместо того, чтобы засесть в противоположном конце ванны. Могли ли такие ласки перерасти в нечто большее? Свернувшись в кресле, ближайшем к окну, и потянув на себя с соседнего стула плащ Румпельштильцхена, чтобы прикрыть колени, Белль всматривалась в нишу, в которой уютно расположилась бронзовая ванна. Могли, решила она, уверенно кивнув своим мыслям, и попыталась думать о чем-либо другом - о чем угодно - пока Румпельштильцхен не вернулся в покои с большим подносом.

\- Наш хозяин справлялся о твоем здравии, моя дорогая, - сообщил он супруге, поставив поднос на небольшой столик между креслами и повернувшись к двери, чтобы запереть её. 

\- Говорила же тебе, он плохо о нас подумал, - рассмеялась Белль. 

Даже в самых лучших трактирах были выделены места, где путешественники могли остановиться в случае необходимости - кому-то надо было провести день в ожидании, отдохнуть, заперевшись в своей комнате, а потом снова отправляться в путь. Опять-таки, не так уж много комнат могли похвастаться наличием такой роскоши, как эта, где повсюду присутствовала магия Румпельштильцхена, а те несколько путников были бы совершенно свободны от всяческих обязательств. 

На подносе лежали свежеиспеченные рогалики, и от сладкого аромата сдобы рот Белль наполнился слюной. Она ухватила один рогалик, пока Румпельштильцхен наливал им чай, после чего он устроился на втором стуле, беспокойно ёрзая на месте. Магу явно не нравилось бездельничать целый день. Даже когда он был болен и нуждался в отдыхе, то крайне плохо переносил вынужденное отсутствие какого-либо занятия. Белль вспомнила, что он даже снизошел до того, чтобы полистать ее поваренную книгу, чтобы отвлечься, и улыбнулась с полным ртом.

Простая пища наполнила ее покоем и теплом, и девушка обнаружила, что у безделья тоже есть своя привлекательность. Ее визит к отцу не прошел спокойно - даже когда ее тело бездействовало, в уме все равно крутилось множество мыслей. Как бы она не предвкушала свое возвращение в замок, и как бы не была настроена сделать из него настоящий дом, Белль решила сегодня насладиться этим днем отсрочки от дороги. Отдохнуть от всего, кроме собственного сердца, в котором царил один лишь Румпельштильцхен.

\- Я могу принять ванну? - спросила она, когда наполнила желудок выпечкой и чаем. Как это ни было странно, девушка чувствовала себя виноватой, прося что-то сделать посредством магии, но Румпельштильцхен своим поведением всегда показывал, что магия для него ничем не отличается от краткого беспокойства сходить вниз и принести, к примеру, поднос с едой. Он кивнул, едва оторвавшись от раздумий над своим чаем, и махнул рукой в сторону коврика возле камина. Там тут же появилась медная ванна, оставив после себя слабое покалывание на ее коленях и пальцах ног.

\- Благодарю.

Оставив шелковую ночную рубашку и позаимствованный плащ на стуле, Белль ощущала на коже пристальный взгляд Румпельштильцхена, когда погрузилась в испускавшую пар воду. Сейчас она уже не так стыдилась, а скорее испытывала неловкое любопытство - насчет того, что он будет делать, что подумает или скажет в ответ на такое ее откровенное выставление своей наготы напоказ... каким словом можно это обозвать? Поначалу она думала, что это просто демонстрация степени ее доверия и растущего комфорта в его присутствии, утраты ее невинности и защитного механизма скромности, которая прилагалась ко всему этому. Но что теперь пришло на замену?...

Белль издала довольное мурлыканье и улеглась в горячей воде. Откинувшись назад и позволив на этот раз волосам намокнуть, она увидела, как Румпельштильцхен отставил чашку слегка дрожащей рукой.

Они все еще могли вызывать друг у друга дрожь, не прилагая для этого совершенно никаких усилий. Белль приглашающе протянула руку, и ее муж тут же приподнялся рядом с ней на коленях и поцеловал в центр влажной ладошки, пока она пропускала через пальцы его волосы. Он добрался с поцелуями до локтя, потом - до плеча, а после наклонился, чтобы с одобрительным ворчаньем поймать ее губы. Девушка раздумывала, как бы намекнуть ему, что не прочь вновь разделить с ним ванну. Может, ей и не стоит подбирать слова там, где за нее все могут сказать поцелуи - поведать о ее желании и ожидании?

Само собой, Румпельштильцхен с энтузиазмом прижался к ней в поцелуе, и Белль со смехом остановила его, когда он уже был готов сунуть под воду облаченную в парчовый рукав руку, чтобы прикоснуться к ней.

\- Сними это, - рассмеялась она, удерживая его руку над водой, хотя его локоть все равно уже промок насквозь. Белль не смогла сдержать улыбку, когда муж отклонился, неловко устроившись в узком пространстве между сиденьями и ванной, и с неуклюжей поспешностью принялся расстегивать длинный сюртук. Чуть не сорвав его с плеч, Румпельштильцхен снова принялся целовать свою красавицу. Его правая рука обхватила ее затылок, а левая нырнула в воду, по-прежнему затянутая в шелк. Белль протестующе пискнула, но это было совсем неискренне. Мокрая парча была по ощущениям, как пропитанный водой ковер, а вот мокрый шелк был похож на вторую кожу - чувственный и гладкий. Гофрированный манжет рубашки всплыл на поверхность воды, щекоча ее кожу вслед за скользящей по ней ладони. Румпельштильцхен ласкал ее плечо, грудь, ребра и бедро, пока они целовались так, как будто от этого зависела вся их жизнь.

Как будто они оба не получили неимоверное наслаждение меньше часа тому назад. Это не переставало удивлять Белль, и даже немного пугать - что в отличие от голода или зова природы, страсть была аппетитом, который невозможно было утолить, делая то, о чем просит тело. Чем больше Румпельштильцхен ее удовлетворял, тем больше она жаждала его прикосновений. Чем лучше она узнавала его, тем больше любила, тем сильнее ее мир вращался вокруг того, что они разделяли друг с другом.

Белль потрогала шелк под водой, в то время как ее другая рука была занята его волосами. Она легонько сжимала пальцами его голову, как будто боясь, что он перестанет ее целовать, стоит ей выпустить его. Контраст ощущений был божественным - влажное и сухое, теплое и горячее, волосы и ткань. Впервые она задалась вопросом, можно ли достичь оргазма от простого невинного прикосновения, наподобие этого. Рука Румпельштильцхена находилась на внешней стороне ее бедра, прижимая ее к нему так близко, насколько позволяла ванна, и все равно она ощущала, как у нее между ног разливается жар желания, как будто его пальцы сейчас блуждали там. Их поцелуи заглушали тихие жадные стоны девушки, что подстегивало Румпельштильцхена целовать ее еще сильнее, глубже - почти эгоистично, если бы это не приносило обоюдное удовольствие.

Только когда дыхание Белль начало вырываться вместе с жалобными всхлипами, Румпельштильцхен нырнул рукой меж ее бедер, и там, где до этого была лишь томительная пульсация, тут же вспыхнуло сладкое пламя наслаждения. Услышав ее вскрик, маг выпустил, наконец, ее губы, позволив Белль уронить голову ему на руку. Касаясь пальцами ее нежной плоти, он пристально следил за реакцией жены - за ее губами, которые она безуспешно пыталась сомкнуть, чтобы соблюсти тишину. В этот миг Белль была центром его вселенной, и мужчина видел лишь ее лицо, слышал лишь ее глубокие стоны.

\- Да, - прошептал он. Его лицо было настолько близко, что Белль с трудом могла фокусировать на нем свой взгляд. Его теплое дыхание касалось ее губ. - Да, так прекрасна...

Именно его голос стал последней каплей, от которой она сорвалась куда-то в пропасть, с отчаянными криками, разорвавшими тишину, зажав бедрами его руку. После испытанных ощущений она почувствовала себя дрожащей, слабой и - о, небо! - неудовлетворенной. Но Румпельштильцхен не убрал руку, только придержал ее голову, чтобы нежно поцеловать, а потом снова вернулся к восторженному созерцанию ее глаз.

\- Я могу смотреть на это целую вечность, - признался он, и хотя в этот момент Темный вполне мог бы над ней пошутить, вместо этого он говорил с благоговением.

С любовью.

\- Вечность? - пробормотала она, беспокойно заерзав, когда он возобновил движения пальцев, на этот раз делая попытку проникнуть в нее. - Ох...о, Румпельштильцхен...

Он издал дрожащий смешок, услышав свое имя, и лизнул ее нижнюю губу кончиком языка. Белль отчаянно пыталась запечатлеть этот крохотный факт в памяти - что ему нравилось слышать свое имя из ее уст - но его пальцы в этот момент нашли внутри нее точку, совсем лишившую девушку возможности думать. Он снова целовал ее, и она больше не в силах была соблюдать тишину. Он вновь заставил ее кончить, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока ее стоны не превратились в беспомощные всхлипы, а силы покинули настолько, что она не могла даже отвечать на поцелуи.

Белль плыла в счастливом забытье, все еще лежа на его руке, как на подушке, и сонно наблюдала, как муж начал омывать ее тело. В его руке возник кусочек мыла - зеленовато-кремового, пахнущего ароматными специями. Он намылил им ее, начиная с торса, и Белль следовала за его ладонью, повторяя все его ласки и движения. Это было меньше всего похоже на процесс очищения, а больше на чувственный акт. Ее ладонь скользила по груди, и Белль в шоке почувствовала, как снова напрягаются соски, и не могла оторвать от этого зрелища зачарованного взгляда. Румпельштильцхен тоже наблюдал за женой, между тем намыливая ее колено. Крошечные пузырьки стекали по ее коже и уплывали по поверхности воды.

\- Присоединишься ко мне? - Белль теребила его за плечо сухой рукой, не в состоянии более вразумительно сформулировать просьбу. Стараясь взять себя в руки, она заморгала, но после испытанного наслаждения ее тело пребывало в полной апатии. Она хотела еще, и ничего не могла с этим поделать.

\- Я хочу тебя, - шепнула она стыдливо. Он подарил ей наслаждение - столько наслаждения - снова и снова, а она все равно хотела еще. Жена, даже возлюбленная жена, могла слишком много требовать. - Залезай в ванну или отнеси меня в кровать. Пожалуйста, - шепнула она, снова погрузив пальцы в его волосы.

\- Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда. Румпельштильцхен, я хочу быть с тобой всегда.

И Румпельштильцхен засмеялся, без малейшего намека на злость, но в откровенном восторге, и, подхватив ее на руки, вытащил из воды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza, Rasswetta  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	64. Красавица

Осторожно поставив Белль на ноги туда, где только что находилась ванна, Румпельштильцхен снова поцеловал жену.

Белль почувствовала, как у нее за спиной пламя очага разгорелось сильнее и жарче, уже начиная высушивать ей ноги. С жадностью обхватив мужа за шею, она заставила его углубить страстный поцелуй. Обнаженная влажная кожа ощущалась совсем по-новому рядом с его одеждой - пуговицы, пряжка пояса и сапоги мага настойчиво напомнили ей об этом дисбалансе. Она была обнажена, а Румпельштильцхен - нет.

Продолжая целовать, Румпельштильцхен встряхнул полотенце, накинул его ей на спину и обнял руками сверху, чтобы согреть. Белль приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы украсть еще несколько поцелуев. Все его движения оставались неспешными даже тогда, когда он опустился на одно колено перед ней и потянул полотенце вниз, чтобы по очереди вытереть ей ноги. Прижимая полотенце к ее правой лодыжке, он потерся щекой о ее треугольник жестких волос и принялся терзать ее там быстрыми движениями языка. Белль прикусила губу и пошатнулась, легонько ухватившись за его голову, чтобы удержаться. Контраст между прижатым к ее коже полотенцем и неритмичными касаниями языка поначалу смутил чувства девушки, но потом лишь добавил захватывающих ощущений, а Румпельштильцхен тем временем выпустил из рук полотенце и ухватил ее за ягодицы, добавляя ей устойчивости, когда начал целовать ее промежность.

Ее пальцы судорожно сжались, превратившись в когти, и впились в его голову. Она хотела заняться любовью, но представляла его сверху глубоко в ней. Они бы разделяли это наслаждение - она бы держалась за него в такт каждому глубокому толчку. А здесь он посвятил себя лишь ее услаждению - стоя на коленях перед ней, как будто молясь, и касаясь языком между бедер. И все равно, она ощутила его дрожь, когда развела ноги чуть пошире, чтобы облегчить доступ. 

Невменяемая от страсти и переменчивых ощущений, Белль вспомнила, какие он издавал звуки удовольствия, когда проделывал с ней это все в постели, так же по обыкновению беспечно и вместе с тем с крайней заботливостью.

И она любила его за это - за заботливость и рвение, за столь щедрое удовольствие, что он дарил ей каждый раз, когда они были друг с другом. Она не могла сконцентрироваться ни на чем другом, удерживая равновесие, осознавая, что тем самым поощряет его и ни в чем не отказывает. Ревущее пламя сзади болезненно пекло ноги, а влажный шелковый рукав его рубашки создавал прохладный контраст чуть выше. Запустив пальцы в его волосы, расчесывая и дергая за них, Белль ждала того момента, когда он обнаружит, что в таком положении не может как следует дотягиваться до нее. Тем временем его губы добрались до самого верха ее бедра, проникая языком в те места, где не так давно были его пальцы в ванной - сладчайшее и безграничное наслаждение из всех, что она успела познать.

Заниматься любовью.

По книгам Белль представляла, что это означает поцеловать ручку и вести беседу, пронизанную лестью и убеждением. Это означало любовные письма, перевязанные ленточкой, тайный обмен кольцами и два сердца, полные страсти. Возможно, между строк проскальзывал совсем иной смысл, но Белль никогда не подозревала о его существовании, и скорей всего, мало кто из девушек тоже.

Она была более, чем уверена, что ни одна девушка никогда даже не могла себе такого представить. Ее сердце наполнилось нежностью к мужу. Белль приподняла подбородок. Язык Румпельштильцхена мельком облизал его нижнюю губу, смакуя ее вкус, и он взглянул вверх потемневшими от желания глазами.

\- Я уже поджарилась, - сказала она, пробежавшись подушечкой пальца по его губам сверху вниз. - Я на вкус лучше в приготовленном виде?

Румпельштильцхен молча скользнул руками выше по ее бедрам, его ладони ощущались приятной прохладной на ее перегретой коже. Позади Белль яростный рев пламени поутих. Он поднялся на ноги, без видимых усилий, и подарил ей медленный неглубокий дразнящий поцелуй с привкусом ее самой. От этого ее дыхание и пульс участились. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, не отрываясь от ее рта, почувствовав это - сначала ее шок, эхо былой стыдливости, после которой последовали ее бесстыдные попытки найти еще больше собственного вкуса на его губах и языке.

Но несмотря на то, что она, целуясь, прижималась к нему изо всех сил, Белль все равно не хватало ощущения всепоглощающей близости мужчины, когда они лежали вместе. Ей не хватало ощущения соприкосновения обнаженной кожи к его обнаженной коже. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, когда она вытащила его рубашку из-за пояса брюк, но не стал ей помогать, заставляя свою одежду исчезнуть. После нескольких безуспешных рывков за пуговицы его бриджей, Белль поняла, что он наслаждается видом ее нетерпения не меньше, чем ее слабыми мольбами, которыми она выражала свое желание.

Сражаясь с внезапным приступом стыдливости, Белль отступила от него, и, получив возможность видеть, что делает, более удачно начала справляться с его пуговицами и кожаными завязками. В развязанной прорези брюк его обнажившаяся плоть уже начала показывать признаки возбуждения - еще не твердая, но отяжелевшая под краем шелковой коричневой рубахи. Белль снова поймала себя на том, что рассматривает его, и подумала о его виноватых взглядах, когда он слишком долго смотрел на ее груди. Она была совсем не против. Точно также, Румпельштильцхен ничуть не возражал против ее восхищенного разглядывания нижней части его тела. Она достаточно часто прикасалась к нему, знала ощущение его внутри себя, но при этом стеснялась смотреть, и даже не потому, что ее муж терпеть не мог, чтобы на него смотрели.

Теперь же он ей смущенно улыбнулся, но не стал отворачиваться.

\- Не останавливайся на достигнутом, сокровище, - поторопил он, нарочно опустив руки по бокам.

\- Твоя магия внезапно перестала работать? - поинтересовалась Белль, подняв краешек его рубашки, намереваясь стащить ее через его голову и не возиться с множеством пуговиц.

\- Маловероятно, - заверил он, смешливо наморщив нос.

Девушка бесцеремонно дернула вверх, и он засмеялся, пойманный внутри своей рубашки. Он вытянул руки к ней, чтобы Белль помогла ему высвободиться. Она смотрела на мужа, который бесстыдно стоял, обрамленный солнечным светом и всполохами огня от камина, его член топорщился между свободно болтающихся отворотов кожаных штанов.

Белль прикоснулась к его груди, позволяя кончикам пальцев исследовать его тело, как это делал ее взгляд.Румпельштильцхен пристально наблюдал за ней и его дыхание стало неглубоким, как будто он и вовсе не смел дышать.

\- Ты мерцаешь при свете дня, - тихо сообщила она ему. - Ты знал об этом?

\- Как треска, моя дорогая, - рассмеялся он. Вернее, попытался засмеяться, но издал лишь сдавленный звук.

\- Постель, сейчас же, - поторопил он, потянувшись к ее плечам, но Белль не сдвинулась с места. Она рассматривала его, одновременно ладонями изучая торс мужа.

\- Белль.

\- Не нужно стесняться, - попросила она. - И нервничать. Я просто смотрю.  
Взглянув на него, она заметила, как глаза супруга сузились, выдавая его обеспокоенность. Выражение лица мужчины колебалось между мучением и страстным желанием.

\- Все в порядке.

Наклонившись ближе и положив ладони на его спину, Белль поцеловала грудь мужа, следуя вдоль его ключиц и пытаясь подражать тем поцелуям и покусываниям, которыми он часто дразнил ее шею и груди. Казалось, Румпельштильцхену нравилось это, и он, сглотнув, приподнял голову, когда девушка одновременно провела подушечками больших пальцев по его соскам. Он положил левую руку на ее плечо, потянувшись правой к ее груди, но вместо того, чтобы приласкать ее, принялся играть с кончиками влажных волос жены. Когда Белль поцеловала его, Румпельштильцхен провел мокрой прядью, как кисточкой, по ее плечам, шее и щеке.

Она с радостью прижалась бы к нему, разрешив мужу проникнуть в свое тело и цепляясь за него, как за саму жизнь, но соблазн видеть его удержал девушку. Пускай он уклонялся и отшучивался, он позволил ей смотреть на себя, и ей это очень нравилось. Легко схватив его за руки, Белль отступила на шаг и возобновила свое вдумчивое исследование его аккуратного и поджарого тела. Каждый раз он выглядел иначе.

\- Ты знаешь, - сказала она, ощущая, как мышцы его рук напряглись, - я однажды слышала, что у тебя есть рога. И копыта. Как у козлёнка.

\- Это было бы впечатляюще, - согласился он, почти засмеявшись - на этот раз смех был вызван его нервозностью и напряжением. - Возможно, стоит попробовать?

\- Только не со мной, - ухмыльнулась Белль, радуясь, что сумела его отвлечь. Она смягчилась, снова встретившись взглядом с мужем. - Спасибо большое, но ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть.

Казалось, Румпельштильцхен попробовал заговорить, но не смог. Он покачал головой, сжав ее ладони.

\- Мне никогда не понять тебя, - молвил он после продолжительной паузы.

\- Значит, мы на равных, - бойко ответила Белль. - Но прошло всего лишь несколько недель.

Он кивнул и поморщился.

\- Действительно.

Робко, не до конца уверенный, что она закончила свое изучение, Румпельштильцхен наклонился для поцелуя. Она почувствовала его неровное дыхание на губах, перед тем, как они соприкоснулись, а затем ощутила неприкрытые эмоции - почти грубые в своем проявлении. Белль испытала чувство полной принадлежности, которое обычно сопровождало сплетение их тел. Поддерживая жену одной рукой, второй он продолжал ее ласкать. Скользнул ладонью между их телами, чтобы сжать сосок, погладить основание ее горла и зарыться в волосы девушки. Ладони Белль скользили по его спине, то сжимая, то просто блуждая по коже, заставляя Румпельштильцхена задыхаться, когда одна рука скользнула вниз, чтобы погладить его ягодицы.

Как если бы девушка приказала ему или оспаривала его силу, Румпельштильцхен снова поднял ее на руки и отнес на кровать. Они оказались в полумраке, который скрывал тело мужа, но Белль не слишком переживала из-за этого: он навис над ней, целуя ее, дразня ее между ног своей плотью и кожей брюк. Он терся об нее, пока они целовались - девушка ощущала его член и материал штанов, даже пуговицы на них. Белль чуть не укусила его, охваченная вихрем противоречивых ощущений. Она удивилась прикосновению прохладных медных пуговиц, скользящих по ее влажному потаенному месту. Удивление вовсе не было неприятным, подумалось ей. Девушка безрезультатно тянула за одежду, которая никак не хотела убраться с ее пути, пока Румпельштильцхен не согласился посодействовать.

\- Почему ты заставляешь нас ждать? - прошептала она, в то время как муж покрывал поцелуями ее левое ухо, горло и шею.

Конечно же, она знала ответ - ожидание только усиливало последующую сладость. Это было верным как для большинства вещей, так и для занятий любовью. Волнение нарастало и нарастало до тех пор, пока, казалось, оно не становилось невыносимым лишь для того, чтобы поднять их на новый уровень удовольствия. Но иногда казалось, что ожидание может разрушить весь мир.

\- Пожалуйста, - попыталась она, поддавшись вверх и потершись о его член, который был полностью напряженным и влажным от контакта с ее плотью.

Девушка могла оттягивать удовольствие, когда хотела, но это не значит, что она не показывала своего нетерпения. Румпельштильцхену тоже нравилось это - обмениваться словами, когда они занимались любовью. Белль прилагала немало усилий для этого, вспомнив о том, как иногда его слова возбуждали ее и как его голос заставлял ее таять от удовольствия. Если ее слова имели такой же эффект, то и она постарается.

\- Хочу тебя, - прошептала девушка, в то время как его губы ласкали ее висок, а кудри мужа щекотали ее лицо.

Она запустила пальцы в его волосы, жаждая прикосновения и большего - намного большего.

\- Пожалуйста...

\- Пожалуйста что, сокровище мое? - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, в то время как его губы и язык ласкали мочку ее уха.

Белль застонала.

\- Пообжимаемся, или как там? Плюшками побалуемся, покатаемся на лодочке, пошуршим, поворкуем, сделаем динь-динь? - он нежно начал покусывать ее ушко. - Скажи, что мне сделать, дорогая. Скажи мне.

\- Трахни меня, - почти прорычала она, возмущенная грубым словом, которое использовал муж, чтобы описать это прекрасное действо между ними, их слияние, их любовь. Возбужденная тем, что это она произнесла в пылу нетерпения. - Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Белль с удовлетворением услышала, как он сглотнул. Он не ожидал, что она пойдет у него на поводу и осквернит свои уста неприличной просьбой. Услышав ее, он почти проглотил язык и одной рукой начал возиться с застежкой брюк. Однако, при этом муж не желал отказываться от ее поцелуев, чтобы облегчить свою задачу.

Когда он погрузился в нее, лицом к лицу и дрожа от сдерживаемого желания, она обхватила руками его лицо, надеясь, что он может прочитать все в ее глазах - страсть, радость, обладание, нежность и любовь. Всё. Как бы они это не называли, действие сводилось к этому моменту: ощущению мужа внутри себя, ее ногам вокруг его тела, прижимающим мужчину ближе, и этому пламени страсти в его необычных глазах.

Поначалу она лежала неподвижно, позволяя ему двигаться так медленно, как ему хотелось. Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее, скользя в ее теле. Взгляд мужа блуждал от ее глаз к ее губам, иногда спускаясь к груди. Раз или два он опускал взор вниз, туда, где их животы соприкасались. Тогда он целовал ее, и толчки на какое-то время становились неглубокими и нежными: весь пыл переходил в поцелуи. Белль обвила его руками, желая быть еще ближе, хотя это было невозможно. Он поддался ей, прижавшись грудью к телу девушки так, что только покачивание его бедер заставляли его член двигаться в ней, скользя вперед и назад, растягивая удовольствие.

Белль застонала, когда он задел чувствительную точку внутри, заставляя ее извиваться под ним в предвкушении пика наслаждения.

\- Не торопись, сокровище, - выдохнул он, приподнявшись и опираясь на руки, вонзаясь в ее тело длинными, глубокими размеренными толчками, которые заставляли девушку чувствовать себя желанной и необходимой. Кивнув, она потянулась к его лицу, отбросив волнистые пряди, чтобы лучше видеть лицо мужа, когда он погружался в нее в вихре удовольствия, продиктованным похотью, желанием и любовью. Она чувствовала себя такой любимой. Ее тело жаждало разрядки, но та положила бы всему этому конец. Так было нечестно. Белль обхватила его лицо ладонями, всхлипнув, когда он повернулся, чтобы по очереди поцеловать ее руки. Наблюдая за тем, как муж прикрыл глаза и как подрагивали его ресницы, она удивилась, почему он не мог кончать так же часто, как она сама. Он как-то сказал ей, что наслаждение женщины более эфемерно, но в ее случае это было не так. Девушка сбилась со счета, сколько раз она могла достичь пика и все еще испытывать тягучее желание, тогда как Румпельштильцхену было достаточно всего лишь одного раза.

\- Поцелуй меня, - попросила Белль, чувствуя, как ее губы горят в предвкушении.

Одно воспоминание о нем, только мысль о муже на пике наслаждения возбудили ее настолько, что она больше не могла оставаться неподвижной. Неуклюже, Румпельштильцхен наклонился, чтобы выполнить ее просьбу. Сильные руки мужчины подрагивали, пытаясь удержать его вес. Он замер, целуя ее, и Белль поерзала и подалась бедрами навстречу; ощущения заполненности было недостаточно. Чувствуя себя беспомощной, она запустила пальцы в собственные волосы, теплые и слегка влажные, подумав, могли ли люди сойти с ума, если достаточно долго пребывали в таком состоянии.

Звуки, которые она издавала, приглушенные губами Румпельштильцхена, волновали ее так же, как и мужа. Глаза Белль защипало от слез - она больше не могла выносить эту неподвижность - но в тот момент, когда она собралась уже умолять его, он сменил угол проникновения и подтолкнул ее, задыхающуюся, к блаженству. Она знала, что муж наблюдал за ней, чтобы удостовериться, что наслаждение для нее в это мгновение было полным, и направляя толчки так, чтобы они приходились на то местечко, которое делало ее удовольствие невыносимо сладостным.

Только когда Белль снова обрела голос, постанывая на каждом выдохе, Румпельштильцхен позаботился о собственном пике, проникая в нее быстро и жестко на исходе ее наслаждения, чтобы достичь своего. Он не издал ни звука, не считая шипящего выдоха, вздрагивая в попытке не нарушать тишину. Белль смотрела ему в лицо, как мгновением ранее он поступил с ней, удивляясь тому, что они могли такое сотворить друг с другом и каким прекрасным это делало его. Даже его - чудовище с глазами ястреба и кожей, подобной чешуе. Он был прекрасен, когда предавался их любви.

После, они долго не двигались. Румпельштильцхен расслаблено лежал рядом, спрятав лицо в ее волосах между ее плечом и шеей. Тело Белль требовало сна, но разум, переполненный воспоминаниями и надеждами, делал отдых невозможным. Она гладила мужчину по волосам, наслаждаясь тем, как его локоны скользят между пальцев, и с сожалением понимая, какими запутанными были ее собственные волосы - после того, как она легла в постель с мокрой головой, чтобы потом вот так кувыркаться. Ей потребуется один из бальзамов Лотты. Белль улыбнулась. Ей следует не забыть о лентах, когда она будет наряжаться. Одну косу, перевитую лентой. Такое ей под силу сделать без зеркала, а украшение будет постоянно на виду у Румпельштильцхена во время поездки домой. Если из нее получился никудышный веселый компаньон в дороге, по крайней мере, этот компаньон будет привлекательным.

Белль легонько толкнула мужа коленом.

\- Почему ленточки?

\- Хмм? - задремавший было Румпельштильцхен пошевелился и поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее через завесу спутанных волос.

\- Почему тебе нравится таскать у меня ленточки? - пока лицо Румпельштильцхена не успело выразить его эмоции, Белль подумала о своих пропавших безделушках и о тайнике в ящике под его гардеробом. - И моя подвязка, и тесьма, которой зашнуровывается свадебное платье?

\- Они красивые, - смиренно признался он и чуть покраснел. Может, с ее стороны было не совсем честно спрашивать о таком, когда он был настолько застигнут врасплох - и целиком в ее власти. - И напоминают мне о тебе, конечно же. И... - он прервал себя и отвернулся. Его длинные ресницы на фоне щек казались совсем черными. - Мне не нужно заключать сделку, умолять или покупать, - Румпельштильцхен коснулся ее щеки, пройдясь костяшками пальцев по ее скуле.

\- У тебя, моей жены, я могу воровать. Совсем чуть-чуть, и... возможно, все равно получить прощение? - он выглядел страшно смущенным. - Ты можешь забрать их обратно. Я прекращу.

\- Нет! - Белль с неуклюжей поспешностью притянула его обратно, прежде чем он успел даже подумать о том, чтобы отодвинуться. - Я просто хотела знать, - быстро разубедила она мужа. - Почему самый могущественный человек в мире любит мои ленточки, когда может получить любую ленточку на свете, - он кивнул и лег головой ей на плечо на этот раз.

\- Это мне очень льстит, - вспомнив свои ощущения, когда поймала своего мужа на том, что он использует ее ленточку в качестве закладки в книге и как он ценит кружевной шнур от ее свадебного платья, Белль кивнула. Она так и подумала, что это символы, просто не знала, символы чего. Признательности, добрых воспоминаний или даже наслаждения, которое он получал с ней. Напоминания, поскольку он был уверен, что ее добровольное согласие не продлится долго. Памятные вещи. Она была счастлива тому, что он получал такое удовольствие, имея их - просто заполучить их и думать о ней, а не складировать их на будущее без всякой задней мысли.

\- Думаю, я понимаю. Я... поэтому я так любила те золотые украшения. И платья, которые ты создал. Как будто у меня была под рукой частичка тебя.

Услышав это, Румпельштильцхен расслабился. Он поцеловал ее в плечо там, где оно начинало переходить в грудь и пробежался пальцами по ребрам, вызвав у девушки неконтролируемую дрожь. Ее тело прекрасно помнило недавнее наслаждение. Ему практически ничего не надо было делать, чтобы вызвать это воспоминание.

\- У тебя будет еще больше золота, - сказал он. Белль услышала в его голосе улыбку. - И больше платьев.

\- Нет, если их так просто лишиться, - поспешно прервала она. - Это... глупо оплакивать потерю платья. Даже если оно было... ну, ты знаешь, - она нахмурилась, желая поменьше думать об этом. - Без швов.

\- Тогда я изменю твои платья, - с хвастливой легкостью заявил он. - Худшее, что может случиться, если заклинание будет рассеяно, что ты окажешься в своей старой одежде, - он привлек ее к себе за талию. - Я мог убить их всех той ночью. За то, что они видели тебя. Напугали тебя. За твои слезы.

Белль сглотнула. Она знала, что это так и есть. Когда он склонился перед ней, она увидела это в его глазах, пока принц Джеймс спасал ее от позора и размахивал мечем в сторону неизвестных врагов. В тот момент Румпельштильцхен мог убить их всех, ради нее.

Нет. Не ради нее. Любой мужчина, имеющий хоть каплю гордости, потеряет голову, если его жену разденут донага на глазах у всех. Единственная разница заключалась в том, что для ее мужа мысль или даже эмоция могла слишком легко обратиться реальностью. Рассерженного человека с оружием или распускающего кулаки могут сдержать более сильные руки и не такие горячие головы. Но лишь Румпельштильцхен мог остановить Румпельштильцхена.

\- Я знаю, - сдавленно сказала она. - И я благодарна за это.

Ее отец, принц Джеймс - и даже Король - презирали Гастона и священников за то, что те с ней сделали, даже если не осуждали их намерения.

\- Никакие слезы не стоят человеческой жизни. Унижение не стоит того.

\- А что стоит?

\- Что? - вздрогнув от неожиданности, Белль повернула к нему голову и ослабила объятья, а Румпельштильцхен приподнялся на локте.

Он обвел контур ее груди подушечкой пальца, и склонив голову, внимательно следил за движением своего пальца.

\- Что стоит человеческой жизни?

Открыв было рот, чтобы ответить, Белль поняла, что не знает ответа. Для нее забрать чью-то жизнь было чем-то, граничащим с возможностью летать.

\- Ничего, - сказала она, но почувствовала себя глупо, когда его губы искривились в безрадостной улыбке, и ее муж снисходительно кивнул.

Хуже всего было то, что она ненавидела, как подобный разговор испортил их чудесный момент, как будто обниматься с мужем было намного важнее, чем вопросы жизни и смерти!

\- Я не стану убивать человека из-за твоих слез, - пообещал Румпельштильцхен, все еще не поднимая головы, чтобы она не могла посмотреть ему в глаза. Он наклонился дальше и поцеловал ее правый сосок.

\- И из-за твоего унижения, - добавил он, одинаково неспешно смакуя слова и ее тело, и поцеловал левый сосок. - Но если тебе причинят вред, или украдут у меня, никакая сила на этом свете не спасет виновных.

Последнее Румпельштильцхен произнес едва слышно. И это испугало ее больше всего. Не слова, а поцелуи и тихий, лишенный эмоций голос. Как будто он говорил о погоде.

Белль снова сглотнула, не в силах лежать с ним рядом. Сердце бешено забилось в груди, а на лбу и ладонях выступил пот. Она села, не обращая внимания на протестующий стон переутомленного тела, и начала искать взглядом свою рубашку. Та так и осталась лежать у камина - Белль встала, чтобы сходить за ней на подкашивающихся ногах. Пережитая бурная страсть совершенно измотала ее. Натянув на себя бесформенный кусок шелка, она наклонилась, чтобы поднять парчовый сюртук мужа, валявшийся на коврике у огня. Она аккуратно развесила его на спинке стула, а сверху накинула его плащ, разгладив одежду руками.

\- Папа думает, что я буду в опасности, - сказала она, когда удалось собраться с мыслями и довериться собственному голосу. - Потому что я тебе небезразлична, и другие могут решить, что меня можно использовать тебе во вред. Использовать твое слабое место. Ты это имеешь в виду? - нервно пощипывая меховую оторочку плаща, Белль дожидалась ответа.

Румпельштильцхен не сдвинулся с кровати - по крайней мере, она не слышала, чтобы он двигался. Он молчал. Белль повернулась и увидела, что он сгреб под себя все подушки и лежал поверх них в своей темной ночной рубашке, укрыв ноги одеялом. Ее свадебный шнур был натянут между его ладоней.

\- Тебя пугает ведь не только Поцелуй Истинной Любви, не так ли? Если ты любишь меня, значит, я твоя слабость.

\- Да, - он сосредоточенно нахмурился.- И я люблю тебя, моя маленькая жена. Я очень старался не делать этого.

Что можно было сказать на это? Белль не знала, и поэтому ограничилась спасительным молчанием. Она натянула на себя его длинный сюртук, чтобы согреться, чувствуя, как нижний край шелестит по полу у ее пяток на обратном пути к кровати. Румпельштильцхен взглянул вверх, слабо улыбнувшись при виде слишком длинных для нее болтающихся рукавов, и сложил руки у себя на коленях.

Белль присела, теребя левый манжет, подобрав под себя одну ногу, чтобы оказаться к мужу лицом. Ей не хотелось садиться спиной к нему и казаться холодной, но он лишил ее дара речи - и тем самым оставил без ответов. Но Румпельштильцхен ничего такого от нее не ожидал. В его улыбке не было язвительной насмешки, а в молчании не проскальзывало нетерпения. Как часто она мечтала, чтобы он открыл перед ней свое сердце? Именно этого она хотела - его неприкрытой честности, его любви, чтобы он был с ней в кровати, уверенный, что ему там и место.

\- Любовь пугает меня, - сообщила ему Белль спустя какое-то время после того, как он возобновил свою бесконечную игру в колыбель для кошки. Узоры на этот раз были попроще. Никакой магии, просто ловкие пальцы с черными ногтями, играющиеся с ее кружевом. - Вечность меня пугает.

\- А я тебя пугаю? - беззаботно поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, но его щека дернулась, а руки замерли в воздухе.

Он сделал попытку взглянуть на нее, но не смог.

\- Твоя магия - да, - призналась Белль. Как она могла хоть что-то утаить, здесь и сейчас? Их ложе всегда было оплотом честности, с самого начала. - Твои перепады настроения. Я боюсь не за себя, - поспешно добавила она, осознав, что он может подумать. - Я как Рен, - девушка склонила голову, пряча улыбку. - Отказываюсь бояться тебя. Но одна мысль, что ты мог смести как пылинку моего отца, и Короля, и человека, который пришел ко мне на помощь... из мести... это меня пугает.

\- Очень мудро, - трезво заметил муж. Он не выглядел оскорбленным, но и не демонстрировал свое привычное самодовольство от того, что его страшатся. Он повернул руки ладонями вверх, большими пальцами сплетая шнур в новый узор.

\- А я тебя пугаю? - задумалась вслух Белль, вспомнив о том времени, когда была полностью уверена в этом, когда он был так пуглив, выражая свои чувства, а его прикосновения - до того неуверенными, что были скорее похожи на извинения.

\- Ежечасно, моя дорогая, - уверил Румпельштильцхен, и на этот раз на его губах появилась ухмылка - оружие, которое притупляло слишком остро режущее лезвие правды. - Пугаешь, смешишь, поражаешь, завораживаешь, интригуешь и возбуждаешь.Это намного больше того, о чем мужчина смеет надеяться найти в своей молодой жене, - он улыбнулся и смело взглянул ей в глаза.

\- Иди сюда, - высвободив правую руку из запутанного шнура, Румпельштильцхен похлопал по матрасу рядом с собой. - Или ты предпочитаешь, чтобы тебя согревала моя одежда?

\- Ой, - смутившаяся Белль вспомнила, что взяла его сюртук без разрешения. Она подумала, как, должно быть, было бы странно, если бы Румпельштильцхен взял поносить ее шаль. - Прости.

\- Не могу сказать, что он тебе идет, дорогая, но он теплый. Он твой, если хочешь, - он смотрел, как она сняла одеяние и осторожно разложила в изножье кровати.

Он встретил ее, вытянув руку, и девушка скользнула под одеяла и придвинулась к нему поближе, чтобы тоже лечь на горку из подушек. Почувствовав дискомфорт, Белль пошарила у себя под коленями и обнаружила полотенце, которое во время их утех сбилось комком. Она вытянула его из-под себя и закинула дальше на кровать, где оно приземлилось прямо к ногам ее мужа.

\- Как это сюда попало? - поинтересовался он.

Белль тут же прикусила губу, пожалев, что не засунула полотенце вместо этого под простыни. Вчерашние тревоги теперь казались такими далекими.

\- Я боялась, что у меня может начаться кровотечение, - ответила она, все еще чувствуя неловкость, обсуждая подобную тему с мужчиной.

По понятным причинам мужья знали все об этих вопросах - ведь мужья имели непосредственное отношение к ложу своих вторых половинок - но ничего не готовило ее к тому, чтобы подыскивать слова для объяснения или пытаться сдерживать бросившуюся в лицо краску.

\- Вчера я чувствовала себя странно.

Румпельштильцхен издал сочувствующее мычание и прижал ее к себе. Несмотря на все ее глупое смущение, волнение по поводу простыней, единственный ответ, который она получила от него на все это - заботливые объятья. Порой, рядом с ним она чувствовала себя такой юной и глупой. Но, опять-таки, он был очень стар. Ничего уже не было для него в новинку, или могло шокировать или хотя бы удивить. Она бездумно уставилась на дверь, вспоминая, как он прыгал на цыпочках, держа ее покрытую кровью ночную рубашку так, чтобы не дать ей дотянуться. Это вызвало у нее слезы, но для Румпельштильцхена ровным счетом ничего не значило. Магия не знает стыда, так он сказал ей и вплел ее кровь в кольцо, чтобы напомнить о заключенной сделке.

Заморгав, чтобы отогнать воспоминания, Белль уютно расположилась под боком у мужа.

\- Твоя работа снова будет заставлять тебя покидать замок? - она так привыкла к его обществу после его болезни, что лишь только сейчас вспомнила с болезненным уколом в груди, какой одинокой чувствовала себя в его отсутствие. Теперь будет чуть легче, после того, как она начала считать Темный Замок своим домом, но все же...

\- Время от времени, - через какое-то время Румпельштильцхен поцеловал ее в макушку. - Но у меня есть причина поспешить назад, - он откашлялся, прочищая горло. - Я боялся, что ты попросишь забрать с собой служанку. Ту, которая сопливая.

\- Лотта, - терпеливо поправила Белль, но закатила глаза так, чтобы он не смог этого увидеть. - Она не захотела бы уехать, в любом случае. А ты бы сказал "да"?

\- Насчет служанки, возможно, - нехотя признался он. - Но не такой, которая бы шпионила и распускала сплетни. Ты бы очень разозлилась, если бы мне пришлось ее наказать, - он еще раз неловко прочистил горло. Румпельштильцхену определенно крайне не нравилась эта тема. Как и Белль мысль о том, что муж может наказать Лотту, тогда как до этого он лишь грубовато к ней обращался.

\- Может, тогда ребенка из города?

\- Они прячут детей, - устало напомнила Белль. - Не думаю, что это хорошо закончится, если ты просто заберешь кого-то.

\- Я не предлагал кого-то забирать силой. Просто дать работу.

Его раздражение вызвала у Белль улыбку, и она лишь поудобнее прижалась лицом к его плечу. Он и вправду готов подарить ей весь мир, подумала Белль, если даже готов позволить незнакомому человеку поселиться в его замке только ради ее удобства.

\- Ты так мне и не ответил, - сказала она, представив, как полная ужаса девушка из Одстоуна мечется по замку, такая же напуганная, как когда-то Лотта, но при этом лишенная комфорта знания о том, что госпожа любит ее и не даст в обиду. - Ты подолгу будешь отсутствовать?

\- Иногда, - ответил он. - Может, как-нибудь ты составишь мне компанию? - в его голосе звучала надежда. - Если мы подыщем способ передвижения, который тебе подходит, - быстро уточнил он.

\- Лучше я буду страдать в карете, чем проводить дни и недели в одиночестве, - заверила его Белль, только в этот момент осознав, что говорит чистую правду. Это была ужасная мысль! - И я хочу попытаться перемещаться при помощи магии, даже если от нее у меня все внутри переворачивается, - с упрямым кивком добавила она. - Как я могу быть женой Румпельштильцхена, если от магии меня начинает мутить? Все будут смеяться надо мной.

Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся, уткнувшись ей в волосы.

\- Я рад, что ты думаешь над своим местом в этой истории, женушка, - произнес он, заставляя ее перевернуться на бок и почти улечься сверху, чтобы поцеловать. - В конце концов, все, что происходит - это история.

Они закрыли глаза, потянувшись друг к другу в неспешном и очень нежном поцелуе.

\- Чудовище и его красавица-жена, - вздохнул Румпельштильцхен, прижимая Белль к груди и вглядываясь в ее глаза. - Все будут умирать от зависти ко мне, даже если ты будешь слегка зеленоватой.

Белль со смехом ущипнула под ребра, а потом еще раз поцеловала своего мужа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394 (особая благодарность, за "плюшки" и "динь-динь"!)  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	65. Дома

Они покинули гостиницу на рассвете. Белль была закутана в свой бархатный плащ, а рука Румпельштильцхена обнимала ее за плечи.

Каким бы приятным не был день отдыха, она слишком много проспала вчера и оттого плохо спала ночью, и еще до того, как начало светлеть небо на востоке, уже была на ногах и полностью одета. Румпельштильцхен, по обыкновению, ей уступил. Жена трактирщика шла следом за ними к карете и несла корзины Белль, заново наполненные хлебом и кусочками вяленого мяса для завтрака в дороге.

К полному восторгу девушки, поднос с чаем уже дожидался их на сиденье кареты - все было сделано из позолоченного серебра, за исключением чашек из настолько тонкого белого фарфора, что девушка могла разглядеть сквозь него очертания собственной руки, держа одну из них. Ее роза, которую, по признанию мужа, он украл из теплицы, лежала на подносе среди чайных принадлежностей. Внешние лепестки уже начали закручиваться, а сам цветок - вянуть, но внутренняя сердцевинка плотно свернутых лепестков оставалась упругой, свежей и ароматной. Ткнув пальцем в маленький фонарик, свисавший с крыши, Румпельштильцхен магией зажег его, устроился напротив Белль спиной к кучеру и улыбнулся при виде удивления жены.

\- Сегодня холодное утро, а мы едем в еще более холодные края, - пояснил он, как будто это нуждалось в объяснении. – Мне следовало подумать об этом раньше.

Белль налила ему чашку сладкого чая и, забыв про блюдца, осторожно передала ему чашку как раз в тот момент, когда карета начала движение. Когда она удобно устроилась со своей чашкой и красным пледом на коленях, разложив вокруг себя подушки, Румпельштильцхен спросил:

\- Мне использовать магию или нет, дорогая?

\- Да, - без колебаний ответила она, - я хочу домой.

Склонив голову, маг поднес чашку к губам и начал делать неспешные глотки. Какую бы магию он не использовал, чтобы ускорить карету, Белль не замечала, что она требует заметных усилий с его стороны.

После чашки горячего чая с мятой, Белль оторвала кусок от длинного плоского батона хлеба. Румпельштильцхен отмахнулся от предложенного кусочка со слабой улыбкой, поэтому она положила его обратно в корзину с едой. Ее собственный кусочек был воздушным и сладким, испеченным из первосортной пшеницы, и совсем не похожим на плотные, жесткие хлеба, которые подавались на стол там, где жила раньше Белль. Хлеб в Одстоуне тоже был другим - покрытый яичным желтком и украшенный сверху листиками или решеточками из теста, как правило в него добавляли травы, сыр, семечки или сухофрукты. Она пришла к выводу, что этот хлеб ей был больше всего по вкусу из-за его легкости и простоты.

Вчера был прекрасный день – тихое, спокойное уединение в теплой комнате в обществе мужа… Она дочитала свою книгу, лежа рядом с ним в кровати, потом они целовались, занимались любовью, во время чего Белль, наконец, смогла устроиться на коленях у мужа и отдать всю себя удовлетворению желаний Румпельштильцхена. После этого он волновался, что она была недостаточно удовлетворена, и ей пришлось потратить еще некоторое время, чтобы поцелуями и словами убедить мужа, что она получила достаточно наслаждения, а необходимости достигать пика, на самом деле, никакой нет. После вчерашних ощущений, когда она уже было думала, что более неспособна ни на что, кроме как кончать, Белль чувствовала себя вымотанной. Ее пересытившееся страстью тело посылало сигналы о необходимости воздержания, чтобы позволить переутомленным мышцам и измученной плоти восстановиться после недавних излишеств.

Несмотря на то, что рассвет застал ее бодрствующей и готовой тотчас же двигаться в путь, к тому моменту, как солнце окончательно взошло, глаза Белль начали слипаться. Поймав жену на том, что она пыталась прикрыть зевок ладошкой, Румпельштильцхен бросил на нее строгий взгляд и приглашающе похлопал себя по коленям, передвинувшись левее на сиденье и в очередной раз предложив себя в качестве подушки. Устроившись на подушках, укрытая плащом и одеялом в объятиях мужа, который ее придерживал и поглаживал по волосам, Белль быстро забылась глубоким сном. Когда она проснулась, снаружи бушевала буря. Она отчетливо слышала стук дождя по крыше. О таких ливнях ее отец говорил, что он как железный и может раскроить человеческий череп. Белль почувствовала запах кожи и вспомнила, где находится - на коленях у мужа, который обеспечивал ее безопасность во время движения кареты и толчков, от которых можно было с легкостью свалиться на пол.

Затем девушка отметила то, что он играет ее волосами - не просто гладит локоны, ниспадающие на лицо, как часто делал, не обвивает пряди между пальцами, а занят ее толстой косой, которую она заплела перед уходом этим утром. Она была обвязана ленточкой, перевитой с еще тремя, каждая из которых была синего или зеленого цвета. Коса выскальзывала из его кулака, снова и снова, и Белль представила себе его выражение лица - сосредоточенность, и возможно, легкий намек на улыбку.

\- Я знаю, что вы не спите, мадам, - через какое-то время произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Вы перестали храпеть.

Белль тут же села, чуть не свалившись в промежуток между сиденьями, но муж успел ее удержать. Он смеялся.

\- Я не храплю! - у помертвевшей Белль даже чуть закружилась голова от резкой перемены позы и неловкого падения, от которого ее спас муж. Она выпуталась из плаща, юбок и пледа, и села рядом с ним, как положено. – Неужели правда?..

\- Очень женственно, - заверил ее Румпельштильцхен со слабой улыбкой и настолько невинным видом, который Белль ни разу не удалось разоблачить. Правда это или нет, но он определенно веселился за ее счет. - Ты очень нежно похрапываешь. И почти не пускаешь слюни.

\- Ох, до чего же ты ужасный, - пожаловалась девушка, однако все же улыбнулась. - Думаю, я не позволю тебе взять у меня больше ни одной ленточки, когда мы вернемся домой.

Его невинный вид тут же сменился обиженной миной, которую выдавали искорки смеха в глазах.

\- Я любовался ими весь день, - запротестовал он, - это будет невероятно жестоко с твоей стороны - отказать мне после столь сильного искушения.

\- Весь день? - Белль перегнулась через него и отодвинула занавеску на окошке кареты. Небо было уныло серым, и она ничего не могла рассмотреть через пелену дождя. - Мы почти дома?

\- Осталось немного, - ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Сон пошел тебе на пользу, - его рука снова поймала ее косу за спиной и перекинула через плечо, чтобы она была у него на виду.

Белль завязала на конце одну из своих самых старых ленточек, мягкую от долгих лет использования, шириной в дюйм - достаточно широкую, чтобы спрятать под ней концы других лент, вплетенных в волосы. Она была самой обыкновенной, темно-синей, но муж пожирал ее таким взглядом, как будто видел перед собой королевские самоцветы.

\- Вчерашний день тоже мне помог, - призналась Белль, наклонившись поближе, чтобы поцеловать мага в щеку. - Спасибо.

Он выглядел донельзя довольным собой и продолжал тихонько улыбаться даже после того, как Белль перебралась на противоположное сиденье, чтобы зарыться в свое гнездо из подушек и одеяла. Она никогда прежде не видела, чтобы улыбка так надолго задерживалась на его лице. Мимика Румпельштильцхена всегда была очень подвижной, часто едва уловимой, за исключением одного - острой, трезвой сосредоточенности, которая появлялась на его лице во время прядения или игры с ее ленточками.

Румпельштильцхен наколдовал свежий чай и даже присоединился к ней, чтобы съесть немного копченого мяса, упакованного для них женой трактирщика. У Белль подобная еда не вызывала аппетита, как бы соблазнительно та не смотрелась. Поэтому она удовольствовалась хлебом и чаем. Потом через какое-то время ей пришлось попросить мужа остановить карету, чтобы сходить в кустики у дороги.

Это был пустынный участок каменистой дороги, пролегавшей между невысокими кряжами. Белль было интересно, по воле ли Румпельштильцхена в таком месте вдруг оказался одинокий вечнозеленый куст, который позволил ей уединиться.

После этого Белль отказалась от идеи выпить еще чаю. Снаружи было холодно, как она заметила во время ее короткой прогулки, а в воздухе витал запах снега. Чем ближе они подъезжали к горам, к Одстоуну, к Темному Замку, тем холоднее становилось. У нее не было абсолютно никакого желания покидать расслабляющий уют кареты еще раз, пока они не доберутся до дома.

Дом.

Прислонившись закрытой капюшоном головой к дверце кареты и глядя невидящим взглядом на простиравшийся вокруг унылый серый пейзаж, Белль размышляла над этим. Сегодня она будет ночевать в своей кровати с балдахином и толстыми занавесками, укрытая овечьей шкурой. В нескольких шагах будет ее ванная комната. И если будет так, как хочет она, то рядом с ней будет ее муж. Это было бы идеально.

После того, как она придет в себя после путешествия, она навестит Рен, отдаст старушке свой подарок и посмотрит, не нужно ли той еще лекарства. Возможно, она даже начнет подыскивать себе горничную, как предлагал Румпельштильцхен - нужно найти такую, которая не придет в ужас от перспективы приходить в замок и проводить там целые дни в горе и печали, получая в ответ лишь презрительное недовольство Румпельштильцхена на каждом шагу. Нет, Белль скорее будет все делать сама, чем наблюдать подобное. В любом случае, прошедшие дни показали, что их изоляция оказалась не такой уж и плохой вещью. Не теперь, когда они все еще были молодоженами и каждый ревностно относился к тому, как проводит время другой, все еще испытывая сложности с тем, как оказываться один на один с окружающим миром в качестве единого целого - семьи.

Они все еще стояли на пути поиска, как быть вместе - она и Румпельштильцхен - один едва-едва знал другого. А еще была его загадочная работа. Секретный труд, который заставлял его проводить долгие часы в холодной башне; вынуждающий его отправляться по делам, после чего он возвращался в мрачнейшем настроении, затягивающемся не на один день. Белль надеялась, что последнее ей удастся немного смягчить, ведь он все с большей охотой принимал ее в качестве сотоварища и союзника - осознает, что по нему скучают, когда по какой-либо причине он оказывается вдали от нее.

Дорожил ли им когда-нибудь хоть кто-то? Белль отпустила занавеску и чуть повернула голову, чтобы быстро взглянуть на своего супруга. Его глаза были прикрыты, плечи опущены, а руки сложены под складками плаща. Еще одна редкость - видеть, как он пытается заснуть или хотя бы отдохнуть ненадолго. Она не имела ни малейшего представления, удалось ли ему поспать прошлой ночью, только знала, что он был все время рядом. Когда она ненадолго проснулась от голода в середине ночи, он лежал рядом, читая одну из ее книжек. С улыбкой приняв приветственный нежный поцелуй, Румпельштильцхен наколдовал ей небольшую булочку с маком в придачу к оставшемуся хлебу. После этого он снова увлек ее на кровать, лег рядом и лежал совершенно неподвижно до тех пор, пока она не заснула. Она чувствовала себя любимой и лелеемой в такие моменты, как этот. Ощущал ли он подобное, когда она тянулась к нему, превозмогая его нежелание, или просто считал, что она вмешивается туда, куда не следует?

Было так прекрасно слышать слова любви и говорить их, но слова слишком мимолетны. Теперь он был в ее сердце постоянно, и Белль не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, как дать мужу об этом знать.

Его сын, она размышляла, наблюдая за ним не таясь, пока его глаза были закрыты. Его Белфайер должен был заботиться о нем в ответ, с детским постоянством, непосредственной любовью.

Это заставило ее подумать об отце, о тех разногласиях, что лежали сейчас между ними, и она закрыла глаза, чтобы сдержать навернувшиеся на глаза слезы. Когда-то ее привязанность к нему была такой простой, легкой, полной доверия, он заставлял ее чувствовать себя в полной безопасности. Белль знала, что подобная детская роскошь дается не каждому ребенку. Она лишь надеялась, что какие-то остатки прежнего доверия между ними сохранятся и после ее замужества, что доверие, которое она заслужила за последние несколько лет, удержится.

Открыв глаза и сглотнув болезненный комок в горле, Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен наблюдает за ней.

\- Ты думаешь о своем отце, - произнес он, не спрашивая, а утверждая.

\- Да, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло. - Как ты узнал?

\- Я не знаю ничего другого, что бы накладывало тень вины на твое прекрасное лицо, сокровище. Ничего, кроме него.

Удивленная, Белль опустила взгляд. Она иногда размышляла, может ли муж читать ее мысли. Девушка никогда не думала, что он может просто видеть то, чему она позволяла отразиться в выражении своего лица!

\- Я не люблю его так, как раньше, - сказала она. Нет, сболтнула, ненавидя собственную незрелость, но сейчас ей было больше не с кем поделиться дочерними обидами. - Не люблю так сильно, как раньше, - настойчиво продолжила она, сжав руки на коленях. - По-другому.

В тот момент объятья Румпельштильцхена могли бы дать ей так необходимое утешение, но она чувствовала себя слишком маленькой, словно ребенок, чтобы просить об этом. Утешением было и то, что он слушал ее, не важно, что она говорила. Были ли ее мысли праздными или игривыми, или обеспокоенными, муж слушал. Ей не всегда нравились его ответы, но она никогда не сомневалась в том, что была услышана. В то время как теперь она чувствовала, будто пытается докричаться до собственного отца через огромную пропасть, и что любым ее усилиям препятствовало его нежелание слышать ее слова. Он хотел, чтобы это были другие слова.

\- Он будет счастлив получать от тебя письма, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда тишина продлилась достаточно долго, чтобы убедить его, что Белль нечего больше сказать.

\- Да, - Белль стало немного легче.

Будет гораздо легче выражать свои мысли на бумаге, понемногу каждый раз, чем объясняться, глядя на обеспокоенное отцовское лицо. Она бы поделилась с ним своими сомнениями, если бы он не был так настроен против ее брака, если бы не дал ей куда больше поводов для сомнений и душевных страданий, чем когда-либо давал ее муж.

\- Я буду часто писать ему.

На это она получила одобрительный кивок, а Румпельштильцхен присел рядом с ней и приобнял за плечи. Он не стал прижимать ее к себе, но зато издал довольное мурлыканье, когда Белль прислонилась к нему, ища комфорта. Ему не нужен такой ребенок в качестве жены, подумала она, умостившись макушкой у него под подбородком и обвив руками за талию. Возможно, Румпельштильцхен и не был против ее юности и того, что она все еще тайком желала отцовской любви, даже тогда, когда была разочарована в нем.

\- Скоро будем дома, - произнес Румпельштильцхен с тоской в голосе. - У меня есть для тебя подарок, если, конечно, люди из Одстоуна проявили трудолюбие, - он выговаривал слова точно так же, как и предлагал подарки - робко, неуверенно, как будто не зная, будет ли она этому рада. Белль отодвинулась от него, его тепла, даже не пытаясь скрывать ни свое удовольствие, ни любопытство. При виде ее реакции Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся. - Сюрприз.

Белль поцеловала его. Она намеревалась лишь быстро чмокнуть его, но он охотно ответил, прижавшись приоткрытыми губами к ее губам. Поцелуй был глубоким и страстным, а рука Румпельштильцхена сзади игралась с ее толстой косой и ленточками. Он не требовал от нее ничего больше, чем поцелуй, они оба неудобно запутались в своих плащах, подушках и одеяле. Видя его нетерпение, Белль ожидала, что его рука требовательно потянется к ее груди, но был лишь только поцелуй - в нем можно было полностью потеряться, забыться до тех пор, пока их обоих рывком не вернул к реальности грохот колес, съехавших с земли на каменную мостовую.

\- Одстоун! - Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся и украл еще один поцелуй, на этот раз лишь легонько коснувшись ее губ своими.

Ее переполнило облегчение, почти такое же сильное, как удовольствие от их длительных поцелуев. Одстоун. Это означало, что дом был совсем рядом - ее комната и спокойствие Темного Замка. Ее уютная кухня и сады, которые, как обещал Румпельштильцхен, будут полны роз, как только растает снег.

Она подняла занавеску, наклонившись вперед так, чтобы был виден маленький городок. За окном сгущались сумерки, и падал легкий снежок. Белль могла видеть, что он не ложился на дорогу, но крыши домов и стены были плотно укрыты снегом, голубовато-белым в сером вечернем свете.

Белль в удивлении открыла рот и отпрянула от окна, увидев фигуры, спешившие к карете. Один плотно сложенный мужчина бросился вперед в попытке остановить лошадей. Она услышала голоса, поднятые в попытке окликнуть их, а когда карета замедлила ход, град ударов обрушился на дверцу.

Молодая женщина взглянула на мужа и увидела его потемневшее лицо. Он был господином этих земель, и подобное приветствие было, в лучшем случае, неуважительным. Проскользнув мимо нее, Румпельштильцхен быстро открыл дверь и спрыгнул на булыжную мостовую навстречу окружившим его кольцом мрачным лицам.

\- Ну? - спросил он резко. Он не казался сердитым, подумала Белль, наклоняясь, чтобы выглянуть из-за его плеча. Она увидела эффект, который одно единственное слово произвело на полдюжины мужчин. Было похоже, что все они забыли, зачем здесь собрались. Толпа молчала, будто проглотив языки при виде Темного.

Наконец, самый высокий из них откинул шерстяной капюшон и сделал небольшой шаг вперед. Это был Янек, чернокожий мэр города Одстоун. Он выглядел так, будто не смыкал глаз с тех самых пор, как Белль последний раз видела его.

\- Простите нас, мой Лорд, - взмолился Янек, - кто-то наслал на нас проклятие, болезнь. И Рен сказала нам, что это связанно с магией. Что это случилось, чтобы привлечь ваше внимание.

Янек, похоже, специально упомянул имя Рен, надеясь смягчить сурового хозяина. Белль увидела, как плечи мужа немного расслабились, а взгляд стал чуть менее суровым.

\- Как много жителей заболело? - спросила Белль, и мужчины, которые видели ее впервые, сдержанно кивали или едва заметно приветственно приподнимали уголки губ, выказывая свое почтение.

\- Все мальчики, моя Леди, - произнес дрожащий молодой парень. Он был ровесником Белль, или, может, чуть старше. Девушка вполне могла бы назвать его "мальчиком".

\- Да, абсолютно все, - подтвердил Янек. Белль подумала, что будь хозяином этих земель любой другой человек, Янек не сдержался бы и схватил бы того за руку в порыве эмоций. - От новорожденных до вот-вот совершеннолетних. Заболели все. Семь мальчиков умерло, двое - родились мертвыми. Остальные потеряли всякую надежду. Их конечности холодны, как лед, мой Лорд, а кожа похожа на омертвевшую плоть. У всех. Даже у... совсем крох.

Белль в ужасе прикрыла рот рукой, чувствуя, что может не сдержаться и закричать или заплакать от переполнявших ее эмоций. Она уже хотела было спустится на мостовую, однако Румпельштильцхен, развернувшись на каблуках, удержал ее за локти. Мягко, но абсолютно твердо, он усадил жену назад, на ее сиденье. Его ярость принесла с собой ощущение с трудом сдерживаемой магии, и Белль не сказала ни слова против.

\- Ты отправишься в замок, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, - и останешься внутри.

\- Но я хочу помочь, - сказала Белль, стараясь, чтобы в голос звучал ровно. Она не хотела ни просить, ни требовать. Все, что могла сейчас девушка, это предложить свою помощь. Но не более того. Она не посмела бы вмешиваться, не тогда, когда внутри мужа полыхала подобная ослепляющая ярость.

\- Если Рен никак не смогла им помочь, значит, этим людям требуется помощь совсем иного рода, - прорычал маг. - Если ты действительно хочешь помочь, просто будь там, где я попросил, чтобы я не волновался еще и за тебя.

Кивнув, Белль молча позволила мужу прикрыть дверь кареты. Не успела она даже вздохнуть, как карета начала двигаться без какой-либо команды со стороны Румпельштильцхена. Без магии это была бы убийственная скорость. Ей пришлось удерживать равновесие, упершись рукой в сиденье. Дорога между городом и замком была в хорошем состоянии, но ни одна горная дорога не была предназначена для такой скорости.

У Белль кружилась голова, и ее слегка подташнивало к моменту, когда карета, наконец, остановилась. Ей потребовалось немного времени, чтобы взять себя в руки, прежде, чем подхватить корзины и полюбившееся одеяло и неуклюже спуститься со ступеньки. Снаружи ее ждали слякоть и лужи, сразу же промокшие чулки и тапочки. Белль вздохнула. Ее обувь и погода в ее новом доме были несовместимы.

\- Вы можете говорить? - спросила она конюха высоким от волнения голосом. Белль не любила не находить с кем-то общий язык, но каждая встреча с тихой фигурой, управлявшей каретой Румпельштильцхена, вызывала в ней все больше обиды и страха перед ним. - Вы меня хотя бы слышите?

Казалось, он не слышал.

Черные чугунные ворота открылись, пропуская ее, а потом захлопнулись с гулким лязгом, как только она ступила на расчищенную от снега дорожку к замку. Все еще нетвердо стоя на ногах после путешествия, Белль как можно быстрее поспешила внутрь и почти что выдохнула от облегчения, когда главные двери распахнулись наружу, как будто ее приветствуя. Внутри все было ярко освещено множеством свечей.

Ну вот я и дома, подумала Белль, ступив внутрь и услышав, как сзади закрылись створки дверей, не с таком грохотом, как ворота. Но ее мысли все еще не покидали Одстоун и тот ужас, что там творился, и едва скрываемую ярость Румпельштильцхена. Не простая болезнь забирала мальчиков, начиная от еще не вышедших из чрева матери и заканчивая теми, что еще не переступили черту зрелости. Должно быть, Рен права, и это было проклятье, а не хворь.

Она знала, что не может ничего сделать там, в Одстоуне, но все равно желала, чтобы Румпельштильцхен оставил ее рядом с собой.

Не только ради нее самой, думала Белль, оставив корзины на столе в мраморном холле и подойдя к камину в главном зале.

Ради людей, чтобы они могли увидеть, что их новая хозяйка заботится о них, как и положено. Но кто примет даже утешение от нее? Она же была женой Румпельштильцхена.

Белль успела забыть о небольших изменениях в зале. Два стула у стола. Два кресла у камина. Она улыбнулась, усаживаясь в кресло и протягивая ладони к огню, чтобы согреться. Есть и другие вещи, которые могут сделать этот огромный замок ее домом. Другим аспектом было ее чувство долга по отношению к людям Одстоуна, поэтому она решила, что сидеть в тревоге, ощущая бабочек в животе, тоже является частью этого.

Девушка не могла заставить себя ни пойти наверх, чтобы распаковать вещи, ни даже наведаться на кухню, чтобы приготовить что-нибудь на ужин. Проспав большую часть пути, Белль чувствовала себя гораздо лучше, но все еще испытывала тошноту, и не могла думать о еде, когда ее мысли вновь и вновь возвращались к страдающим детям. К умирающим детям.

Румпельштильцхен рассказывал ей и о других неприятных происшествиях: об убийстве девочки, о причиняющих вред незнакомцах, об отравленном колодце на ферме. Ослабла ли защита Одстоуна в его отсутствие? Позволило ли их путешествие какой-то новой угрозе проникнуть сюда? Конечно, нет...

Часы в разных углах замка пробили полночь прежде, чем Белль услышала, как главные двери открылись и захлопнулись вновь. Она так и не пошевелилась после того, как сняла плащ и мокрые туфельки и принесла красный плед, чтобы укрыть колени, пока дожидалась у горящего камина. Белль вскочила со стула, как только услышала шаги. Все поплыло перед глазами из-за резкого движения. Она поспешила в мраморный холл и нашла своего мужа стоящим, склонившись над столом и уперев ладони в столешницу. Он стоял, ссутулившись и низко склонив голову, но когда услышал ее приближающиеся шаги в холле, выпрямился.

\- Я думал, ты будешь спать, - сказал он ворчливо, но сейчас эта грубость была вызвана усталостью, а не злостью. Белль подошла к нему, взяла его правую руку в свои и почувствовала, что его кожа была холодной и мокрой. Его одежда тоже промокла, и крохотные хлопья снега все еще таяли у него на плечах. Он не надел свой плащ, а под ним была только шелковая рубашка и камзол с высоким воротником. Маг промок до нитки, а взглянув на его сапоги, Белль заметила, что они были покрыты грязью. Он шел из Одстоуна домой пешком.

\- Что случилось? От чего заболели дети?

\- Проклятье, - Румпельштильцхен избегал ее взгляда. - Я спас только одного, - Белль сжала руки, но он высвободил свою ладонь из ее захвата и отвернулся. - Одного из одиннадцати, ни один из них не старше... - он остановился, разозленный собственными словами. - В Одстоуне остался всего один мальчик.

У Белль внезапно подкосились ноги, и она быстро развернулась, чтобы прислониться к краю стола, упершись ладонями в столешницу. Ее рыдания или обморок ничем не помогут. Больше всего на свете ей хотелось сказать, что это все неправда, что подобные вещи просто не могут происходить.

Конечно же, могут. Магия способна на все. Не должно быть магии более темной и могущественной, чем магия Румпельштильцхена, но Белль видела, что и он может быть побежден или, по крайней мере, задержан коварным заклятьем.

\- Возможно, если бы я приехал раньше, - сказал Румпельштильцхен медленно и очень мягко. Белль поняла, что он принял ее молчание за обвинение. Она обошла вокруг стола, все еще придерживаясь за его край одной рукой, и стала лицом к мужу и спиной к лестнице.

\- Не надо так думать, - она взмолилась. Колеблясь, не уверенная, что он хотел ее присутствия, не говоря уж о предложении утешения, она обняла его за плечи. - Ты можешь защитить остальных?

Сжав челюсти и отвернув лицо, Румпельштильцхен кивнул.

\- Я сделаю это.

Раньше он выказывал такое пренебрежение к подвластным ему людям. Белль даже размышляла, чувствовал ли он хоть какую-то ответственность за этих людей, или они были всего лишь развлечением для него, таким же трофеем, как замок, его коллекция и его жена.

Но это... это ранило его глубоко. И задета была не только его гордость.

\- Ты все еще веришь, что кто-то проверяет на прочность твою магию?

Эти слова удивили его достаточно, чтобы поднять на жену взгляд. У него были покрасневшие глаза, хотя других намеков на то, что он плакал, не было заметно. Возможно, он просто устал.

\- А чем еще это может быть? 

Румпельштильцхен с отвращением издал тихий звук и прошел мимо нее, чуть не сбив ее в сторону. Он начал подниматься по лестнице, перешагивая через две ступеньки, подстегиваемый гневом. Его жена и возвращение домой оказались забыты.

Хоть она и знала, что не должна чувствовать себя уязвленной от этого, но все равно было больно. Белль медленно отправилась к себе в комнату, даже не ожидая увидеть его там.

Его там не было, и эгоистичные слезы едва не захлестнули ее. Надоело, сердито сказала себе Белль, и быстро приготовилась ко сну, не распаковывая ничего, кроме ночной рубашки. Она была уверена, что они проведут эту ночь вместе, вот и все; что прибытие домой решило бы все ее заботы.

Конечно, так не будет, и не смогло бы. Это была глупая мысль, сказка из фантазий маленькой девочки, такая же глупая, как и приключения из книжек. Если бы это была сказка, ее объятья стали бы единственным утешением, в котором нуждался ее муж.

Белль умудрилась уснуть через долгое время, которое провела ворочаясь и вспоминая, как с нетерпением ждала оказаться в этой кровати снова. Она сложила овчину и засунула в нее ноги, это достаточно расслабило ее для сна, когда она начала согреваться, но ей так не хватало мужа. Ей не хватало Румпельштильцхена, и ее обуяло беспокойство за него - находящегося высоко в башне в компании с ледяным ветром и его черными помыслами.

За окном было еще темно, когда девушку разбудило какое-то движение. Румпельштильцхен сидел спиной к ней, его силуэт был очерчен светом одинокой свечи слева, оставленной на случай, если он придет к ней. Его плечи были низко опущены, а голова поникла.

Моргая на свет, чтобы согнать остатки сна, спустя какое-то время Белль поступила так же, как и прошлой ночью, придвинувшись к нему туда, где он сидел и прижалась к нему сзади, прислонившись щекой к его спине.

Они ничего не сказали, но Румпельштильцхен взял ее за руку и сжал в своих ладонях, очень крепко.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, CrazyCucumber, Zuyza, okko  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	66. Отвлекающий маневр

Ни один из них не смог насладиться сном той ночью.

Какое-то время Румпельштильцхен, полностью одетый, просто лежал позади жены, поверх одеяла. Он ушел прежде, чем Белль проснулась от пения птиц и первых утренних лучей.

Внутри она чувствовала себя словно окаменевшей. Там, где должны были быть горе, ярость, жалость или хотя бы чувство вины, Белль ощущала лишь острейшую боль и гнев. Она приняла ванну, готовясь к встрече нового дня с механической отстраненностью, оделась в первое, что попалось под руку из ее сундука и коробок с вещами.

Позже она рассортирует все, что было упаковано. Первым делом у нее на уме было найти Румпельштильцхена.

Конечно же, он был у себя в башне. С прошлого раза, когда Белль там была, некоторые вещи поменялись. Недоставало нескольких высоких стеллажей, и книжные шкафы по периметру комнаты снова были на виду. Рабочие скамьи простирались от одного края комнаты до другого вдоль стены напротив ступеней. Румпельштильцхен трудился у окна, сидя на высоком стуле, склонив голову над ретортой на огне.

\- Муж мой, - произнесла она с верхней ступеньки, потому что подумала, что он не услышал, как она поднималась.

\- Заходи, заходи, - не поворачиваясь, поспешно ответил он. - Я не забыл о своем обещании.

\- Каком обещании? - спросила Белль, застигнутая врасплох его веселостью. Ей стоило лишь опустить ладони на его плечи, поверх мантии из жестких чешуек, чтобы понять, насколько фальшивым было его веселье. Он был весь взведен, как пружина, и его магия тоже.

\- Завтрак, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, вытаскивая двумя пальцами стеклянную посудину с высохшим осадком из аппарата. Осадок слегка посверкивал странным голубым цветом, и прямо на ее глазах превратился в острые мутноватые кристаллики. Ее муж, казалось, остался доволен результатом. Он выпрямился и с одобрительным бормотанием кивнул. - Каждое утро пир для королевы моего замка, - он взмахнул кистью в сторону горелки, и та сразу же потухла, – в моем обязательном обществе.

\- Я не голодна, - возразила Белль, и перед тем, как отступить, на миг сжала его плечи. Это не была чистая правда - она ощутила позывы голода во время купания. Просто казалось неправильным тратить время на ее комфорт, пока Одстоун был в трауре. Но совместная трапеза отвлечет Румпельштильцхена, может, немного его успокоит, даже если придется есть, когда ни у одного из них не было аппетита.

\- А мы можем попировать просто чаем с тостами?

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - ответил он, поднимаясь на ноги и разворачиваясь к жене. На миг он сделал попытку посмотреть ей в лицо. Но потом все же уставился в пол.

\- Рен спрашивала, как ты поживаешь, - его слова звучали натянуто, как будто ему было больно даже так говорить о том, что случилось в городе прошлой ночью. - Ее кашель стал хуже. Я приказал ей выпить лекарство, которое ты ей принесла.

\- И она выпила?...

\- Скорей всего, нет, - фыркнув в отвращении, Румпельштильцхен двинулся к лестнице. - Думаю, она предпочитает слушаться тебя.

\- Я ей не приказывала, - мягко сказала Белль. - Я попросила, и она это сделала ради меня, - она почувствовала, как железные тиски сжимаются вокруг ее сердца, при мысли о больной старой женщине и ее травах, которую она пытается спасти от смерти. - Она мой единственный друг здесь.

Маг остановился у подножья лестницы, и, повернувшись к ней, преградил путь. Все еще стоя на последней ступеньке, она посмотрела в глаза мужа. Его взгляд был тяжелым.

\- Они плохо с тобой обходятся?

\- Нет, - Белль ухватила его за плечи и поцеловала в лоб. - Они просто боятся меня. А Рен – нет,- девушка чуть успокоилась, когда Румпельштильцхен подхватил ее за талию и приподнял, чтобы поставить на последнюю ступеньку. Через секунду он припер ее спиной к каменной стене и прижался к ней, тяжело дыша. Его руки были нежными, а поцелуи - безотказными и сладкими, но Белль ощущала на себе его едва-едва укрощенную магию. Это не было похоже на прикосновение - не совсем. Скорее как легкий ветерок, проникающий сквозь одежду, или солнечный жар через окно - ощущение присутствия силы, слишком могущественной, чтобы проигнорировать. Она плясала вокруг нее как ожившие огоньки пламени.

\- Я... чувствую магию, - выдохнула девушка, не желая возражать и отталкивать его, но... Если ему станет от этого легче, она примет его, ляжет с ним прямо здесь же на полу. Но она не желала этого непрерывного мерцающего присутствия, вмешивающегося в их ласки. - Она касается меня.

Румпельштильцхен остановился, и едва она закончил говорить, резко отстранился.

\- Прости меня, - выдохнул он. - Не все могут... это дар, что ты можешь ее чувствовать, - через силу произнес он, беря ее за руки, как будто те были настолько хрупкими, что он едва осмеливался к ним притронуться. - Маленькая частичка того, что находится здесь, - он указал большими пальцами на себя. - Могу представить себе, насколько это малоприятно.

\- Это... это ты? - настороженно спросила Белль. - А не...

\- Это я, - заверил ее Румпельштильцхен с напряженным смешком. - Как я тебе когда-то говорил, бывают времена, когда меня лучше всего оставить одного, - он приподнял ее руки и обе поцеловал едва ощутимым мазком губ по костяшкам пальцев. - Но я думаю, твой дар об этом позаботится. Идем.

Держа ее левую руку в своей правой, он прошел с ней по коридору мимо пустующей комнатушки Румпельштильцхена, в сторону лестницы.

Сейчас было неподходящее время для подарков, да и для пира тоже, но Белль позволила ему свести себя вниз. Ей почти хотелось, чтобы она придержала тогда язык и позволила взять себя прямо там, но... Ей не нравилось прикосновение магии, а он настаивал, чтобы она говорила ему всегда, если она чем-то недовольна во время их любовных утех. Он не хотел бы, чтобы она промолчала. Убедив себя, Белль сжала руку Румпельштильцхена, когда они пересекли прохладный мраморный холл и вошли в большой зал. Там было гораздо меньше свечей, чем обычно, отчего большая часть помещения оставалась в тени. Это было по-простому уютное место, несмотря на громадный размер и всевозможные странные вещи на пьедесталах. Даже с вечно задернутыми огромными тяжелыми шторами Белль считала это место наполненным светом и теплом. Сегодня здесь все казалось пустынным и заброшенным, лишь небольшой огонек едва теплился в огромном очаге. Но Румпельштильцхен продолжал идти, слегка повернувшись к ней, чтобы ободряюще улыбнуться.

\- Куда мы идем? - рассмеялась девушка, горя нетерпением поскорее узнать суть сюрприза. То, как он вел ее - за руку - напоминало ее пятый день рождения, когда папа взял ее на долгую прогулку в новом платьице вишневого цвета и мягких кожаных туфельках и привел в конюшни, чтобы дать посмотреть на своего первого пони.

Это не был изнеженный скакун, а всего лишь маленький пони, старая кобыла, конфискованная у торговца, который с ней жестоко обращался, перегружая мешками с углем и хлеща кнутом по коротким толстым ножкам, когда та спотыкалась. Папа подарил ей пони не для того, чтобы учиться ездить верхом, но чтобы показать, как заработать доверие зверя, научиться заботиться о животном.

На какой-то миг Белль как будто оказалась между прошлым и настоящим, между мужем и отцом, здесь и там. Она спустилась вместе с Румпельштильцхеном по ступеням на кухню, удивляясь, найдет ли она там дожидавшуюся ее лошадь. Он же пообещал подыскать для нее коня...

Но, конечно же, там ничего подобного не было. Белль вздрогнула в дверях, и моргая, уставился на то, что увидела перед собой. Румпельштильцхен положил обе руки на ее плечи, стоя очень близко позади нее.

\- Печь! - Белль захлопала в ладоши, в безудержном восторге, рассматривая изменения. Когда она упомянула ему об этом, то представляла себе круглобокую маленькую чугунную печку с трубой для дыма и тяжелой плитой сверху, куда можно ставить большую сковороду. Вместо того на месте большого дубового комода у стены слева между очагом и мойкой с помпой стояла огромная черная печь-плита, размером, как половина кареты. На столе были расставлены всевозможные сковородки, сияющие и новенькие, большинство были более пригодны для нее по размеру, чем замковые железные неподъемные громадины.

В то время как Белль стояла перед печкой и смотрела вверх, удивляясь, как большая железная труба дымохода была выведена наружу без вреда для каменной кладки, Румпельштильцхен подошел и обнял ее сзади.

\- Тебе нравится, моя дорогая? - спросил, щекоча дыханием ее ухо.

\- Я... я не ожидала... - Белль беспомощно взмахнула руками, а затем повернулась и обхватив его крепко обняла. - Спасибо тебе, спасибо, - сказала она, чуть не плача. - Теперь я смогу всему научиться!

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, его милостивый ответ был задушен ее крепкими объятьями, он нежно прижал девушку к себе, чуть покачивая из сторону в сторону, когда она приподнялась на цыпочках. Только когда Белль чуть ослабила душившую его хватку, маг выпустил ее из рук. На его лице она видела удовольствие и веселье, но он был неспокоен. Она выманила его из башни и даже не позволила ему сделать то, что он хотел.

\- Я и сама могу приготовить завтрак, - сказала Белль, но муж покачал головой.

\- Я не нарушаю своих сделок, моя леди, - он сказал мягко и наклонился, чтобы быстро ее поцеловать. - Завтрак подан.

Белль почувствовала запах еды еще до того, как повернулась, и увидела угол стола, расчищенный от медных горшков и кастрюль, чтобы они могли поесть на своих местах. На столе был чай и тосты, как она и просила, десять половинок тостов на длинном серебряном подносе. Блюда с маслом и вареньем были расставлены вокруг, и их тарелки ожидали их. Чайный сервиз с чашкой с надколотым краем, которая так нравилась Румпельштильцхену, был втиснут в оставшееся пространство.

\- Уже гораздо лучше, - сказала Белль с облегчением. Она думала, что наверняка залилась бы слезами, если бы он именно сегодня снова наполнил стол различными видами мяса и рыбы для еще одного бесполезного банкета.

Они заняли свои места, Румпельштильцхен во главе стола, а Белль с правой стороны от него. Он только пристально смотрел, пока она намазывала тост маслом и откусывала небольшие кусочки, больше из чувства долга перед мужем, чем от аппетита. Снова и снова ее мысли возвращались к Одстоуну и накладывали на лицо печать скорби, но она знала только один дом, где жил мальчик, - тот, который она проходила, когда первый раз пошла в город пешком одна. Они прятали детей от нее, чтобы ее взгляд не привлекал внимания ее мужа.

Румпельштильцхен съел одну половинку большого поджаристого тоста, обмакнув ее в мед, который он налил в свою тарелку для хлеба. Он использовал оставшуюся корку, чтобы размазать остатки меда по тарелке, пока не сделал фигуры солнца и луны из золотистой вязкой массы. Потом, будто осознав, что делал, он отбросил маленькую хлебную корку и отодвинул тарелку в отвращении, с громким дребезгом передвинув чайный набор.

\- Я буду отсутствовать весь день, - решительно сказал он ей, - но сам буду не далеко. Мне нужно проверить границы своих земель и убедиться, что они не нарушены. Это новое проклятие не должно находиться здесь без моего ведома.

Белль положила руку на его запястье и сжала его там, где шелк цвета красного вина на его рукаве встречал тонкую кружевную манжету чистого золота.

\- Могу я как-нибудь помочь? - она бы хотела помочь, ох, как бы она хотела помочь! Но Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, как она и ожидала. Для нее не было места в его магической жизни.

\- Будь здесь. В целости и сохранности, где никто не может прикоснуться к тебе, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, повернув руку ладонью вверх, чтобы встретиться с ее рукой на углу стола. – И, может, ты сбережешь для меня свои прелестные ленточки? - добавил он так, как будто считал, что просит и так о слишком многом. - Чтобы предвкушать?...

Рука Белль невольно приподнялась, чтобы коснуться растрепанной косички на плече. С момента вчерашнего шока в Одстоуне, она совсем позабыла о ней, разве что перед сном затянула потуже большой голубой бант, а потом еще раз, когда одевалась. Она уже почти что совсем расплелась, а концы двух ленточек развязались сверху, но девушка все равно кивнула. Румпельштильцхен с нетерпением ждал, когда сможет окончательно распустить ее, и она позаботится о том, чтобы у него была такая возможность, если это даст ему хоть немного душевного покоя.

\- Будь осторожен, хорошо? - настойчиво попросила молодая женщина, когда муж встал из-за стола. На какой-то миг она увидела, что он собрался отмахнуться от ее беспокойства, как от чепухи. Потом, кажется, он вспомнил, как и она, те ужасные дни своей болезни, потому что его лицо помрачнело, а рот дернулся в отвращении. Это все тут же исчезло - он справился с выражением на лице, и снова перед ней оказался прежний самоуверенный и увертливый Румпельштильцхен.

\- Не бойся, жена, - произнес он, притронувшись к ее щеке костяшкой пальца. - Я буду осторожен. С меня довольно этих проказ, - он развернулся и наклонился, чтобы подарить ей медленный поцелуй-обещание, удерживая пальцами ее за подбородок. - Наслаждайся своими горшками и сковородками. Не сожги мой замок.

\- Не сожгу! - крикнула Белль ему вслед.

Она услышала, что его шаги стали тяжелее, когда он скрылся из виду, и ее кожа вся покрылась мурашками, как будто она ощутила резкую перемену в его настроении при этом. Он подарил ей минутку доброты - своей жене, своему сокровищу - но его мысли были заняты нападением на Одстоун и местных детей. Он гордился безопасностью и процветанием своих людей, которые находились под его беспристрастным правлением, в особенности дети.

И в основном, мальчики, подумала Белль, задрожав с ног до головы, когда начала собирать пустые тарелки. Сын Румпельштильцхена никогда не покидал его мыслей, она это знала, и считала это главной причиной его своеобразного свода законов. Ни один ребенок не голодал в Одстоуне, убийство ребенка каралась смертью, и все равно, они прятали детей, когда их хозяин проходил мимо, больше страшась потерять свои семьи, чем испытывая благодарность за его защиту. И теперь его защита подвела их, и какая-то злая магия похитила их сыновей, даже тех, которые еще не родились.

Она чувствовала себя больной, вспоминая это.

Покончив с завтраком, Белль пошла наверх. Печь была новшеством для нее и отличным подарком, но еда была последней вещью, о которой ей хотелось думать в этот момент.

Утро она провела за распаковыванием походного сундука и длинных коробок с одеждой и другими вещами, собранными для нее Лоттой. Белль первый раз рассмотрела отрез черного шелка, купленного за золото Румпельштишьцхена, и вздохнула, удовлетворенная качеством куда больше, чем надеялась. Это был почти безупречный гладкий шелк из Аграбы или даже еще более далекой страны, где знали секрет ткани. Белль слышала, что его ткали и окрашивали при помощи магии, что обеспечивало равномерное распределение краски и текстуры, позволяя создавать прекрасные и легчайшие одеяния, наподобие ее ночных рубашек. Казалось почти преступлением допускать свою собственную неуклюжую иголку к шелку, но если начать с носовых платков, она могла бы привыкнуть к нему прежде, чем браться за что-нибудь амбициозное. Ночную сорочку или рубашку. Что-то, что он смог бы носить рядом с кожей.

Черный шелк очень хорошо ему подходил.

По крайней мере, Белль нашла применение своей гостиной с большим окном. Несмотря на то, что из-за него комната была более прохладной, свет помогал во время кропотливой работы с иголкой и нитками. Сидя у окна, Белль осторожно раскроила и обметала края своего первого квадратного лоскута шелка, погрузившись с головой в монотонную работу.

Во время всех ее прошлых попыток шить, со дня свадьбы она скучала по женщинам, которые были с ней в замке отца, проводя вместе время и общаясь с ней. Сегодня Белль наслаждалась одиночеством и тишиной. Это позволяло ей предаться скорби и страху за детей Одстоуна, и никто не должен был видеть и суетиться, когда она замирала с полусшитым платком и хныкала, как маленькая девочка. Утерев глаза рукавом, Белль спросила себя, будет ли это наподобие Войны Огров, когда боль потерь ожесточит сердца горожан? Сколько семей это затронуло? Ждали ли отцы и матери в страхе, что дочери будут следующими? Румпельштильцхен не допустит этого... конечно, нет... но возможно ли, чтобы его защита дала трещину во второй раз? Он отослал Белль в замок; он не был уверен, что сможет защитить ее в Одстоуне.

Закончив носовой платок, приятно удивленная тем, насколько аккуратно он вышел, Белль расправила его на колене и стала размышлять, как бы его украсить. Не нужно было особого таланта, чтобы подшить края маленького квадратика ткани, даже если она это сделала собственноручно. Она пробовала свои силы раньше в вышивании грубого шелка, но никогда столь же прекрасного, как эта ткань. И ее работа всегда была женской - симпатичной. Румпельштильцхен наверняка посмеялся бы, если бы она вышила платок цветами, даже если бы она сделала это черными нитками. В нерешительности, Белль сложила свои принадлежности для шитья в сундук и спрятала отрез шелка в глубине платяного шкафа.

К полудню она проголодалась достаточно, чтобы спуститься в кухню и опробовать свою новую плиту. Белль начала с медного чайника для чая, чтобы понять силу жара большой железной пластины наверху плиты. По сравнению с крюками над очагом, та вскипела очень быстро, и вот уже перед ней стоял свежезаваренный успокаивающий мятный чай, и Белль принялась выбирать, что бы можно было взять к нему поесть.

Белль приготовила мелко нарезанный лук в неглубокой сковородке. Она наслаждалась тем, как кусочек масла шипел на сковороде, пузырясь и поджариваясь, пока таял. Почти сразу же, как она добавила лук, запах стал восхитительным, наполняя ее оптимизмом. Во вторую сковороду с кипящей водой она положила две очищенные и мелко нарезанные картофелины, собираясь потом сделать из них пюре с молоком и маслом, когда они хорошенько проварятся. И наконец, найдя самый острый кухонный нож и толстую разделочную доску, она отрезала кусок от говяжьей ноги и нарезала его мелкими ломтиками, добавив их на сковородку с луком.

Обе ее книги - сборник рецептов Рен и "Про очаг и плиту" - утверждали, что мясо с луком являются простым блюдом, которое легко и быстро готовится. Несмотря на то, что ее лук слегка почернел, Белль успела переложить мясо на тарелку до того, как оно из аппетитного превратилось в несъедобное. После этого девушка с нетерпением принялась ждать с наполненным слюной ртом от аромата свежеприготовленного мяса, витавшего по кухне, когда сварится картошка.

Это было восхитительно. Пища была выложена неприглядной кучкой на тарелке из прекрасного фарфора с голубым и белым рисунком, но Белль с большим удовольствием все съела и мысленно поздравила себя с первым настоящим успехом на кухонном поприще. На всякий случай она оставила и тарелку для Румпельштильцхена, если вдруг по возвращении у него проснется аппетит.

Отмывать медные сковородки было не так интересно, как готовить в них еду, но Белль все равно нравилась эта работа. Как и простое шитье в ярко освещенной гостиной, отскребание сковородок дало ей возможность очистить мысли. Она думала о вышивке, о том моменте ночью, когда Румпельштильцхен пришел и сел на ее кровать, ища успокоения, но не ища ее объятий, и Рен, которая отказывалась подчиняться приказам своего лорда, но поддалась уговорам одного юного одинокого утенка.

На очереди был визит к Рен, и лучше раньше, чем позже. Старушка лучше знает о нуждах горожан и чем Белль может им помочь в их горе - даже если это просто оставаться в сторонке и тем самым не обременять их своим нежелательным присутствием.

Прежде, чем снова подняться наверх, Белль заглянула в одну из комнате, с бесконечным запасом золотой нити своего мужа, и принялась копаться в сундуках и ящиках в поисках подходящего мотка, чтобы можно было использовать для вышивки. Иногда его золото было как проволока - чистый плотный металл различной толщины. В других случаях оно больше напоминало цепочку, которая могла быть настолько толстой, что могла бы сойти за веревку. Белль еще не определила, соответствовало ли качество создаваемой Румпельштильцхеном нити его настроению или сиюминутной прихоти, или дело было в самой соломе. А может, он просто экспериментировал и упражнялся в своем ремесле или магии. Он мог превратить солому в настолько прекрасную золотую нить, что из нее можно было плести и мягчайшие кружева, и жесткую лошадиную упряжь. А если он брал золото в руку, то мог превращать его в другие вещи. Ее драгоценности, ее обручальное кольцо. Интересно, думала Белль, роясь в ящике, где лежали многообещающие изящные катушки, к чему у ее мужа была тяга сильнее - к соломе или золоту? Ему нравилось золото, которое он даже по-своему ценил, даже когда сидел за своей прялкой и ярд за ярдом обесценивал собственными руками.

Белль никогда не слышала разговоров о том, что Темный Замок был заполнен золотом. Почему бы и нет? Всем было известно, что Румпельштильцхен умел прясть из соломы золото. Среди множества перешептываний и домыслов, подпитываемых страшилками, люди прекрасно помнили эту подробность. Никто никогда не говорил о том, что прядильщик делал со своим золотом, и истина показалась Белль невыносимо печальной. Все эти никому ненужные коробки - печально не потому, что такие богатства пропадали напрасно, а потому, что напрасно растрачивалось мастерство, терпение и преданность прядильному ремеслу. Какая-то часть золота может наполнить ее кошелек, украсить наряд или подмаслить сделку, но львиная его доля все равно закончит здесь - в заброшенной и всеми забытой комнате.

На обратном пути, держа в руке одинокую катушку с мягчайшей тонкой нитью, Белль подхватила и несколько пучков соломы. Сколько бы еще загадок не было в ее муже, девушка была целиком и полностью уверена, что он предпочитал прясть именно в такое время, когда, как он сам говорил, его лучше всего оставить одного. Она наполнит его корзины соломой, даже если в этом нет необходимости, просто чтобы дать ему знать о том, что мысленно она с ним, и помнит о его просьбе.

Сделав дело, Белль вернулась к себе и сложила золотую нить в свою корзиночку с шитьем, где уже лежал черный шелк. Она совсем не была уверена, можно ли вообще что-то сохранить в секрете от Румпельштильцхена, особенно в его собственном замке, но она очень постарается сделать подарок ему сюрпризом. Если даже импульсивный поцелуй так его удивлял, то подарок должен тоже, особенно если тот был частично сделан из его собственного золота.

Она села рядом c камином, укрыв колени красным шерстяным одеялом, и начала читать новую книгу. Это была история королевства Мидаса, которая, насколько она могла сказать, была составлена из равных частей вымыслов и правды. Хотя она не ставила под сомнение возможность того, что первый король Огненных земель был высотой в девять футов, она не могла смириться с фактом, будто он тушил огненные горы своим обильным семенем. Белль уже слышала эту историю, хотя в тот раз это откровенное заявление было лучше завуалировано. Но сейчас, когда она знала, что это значит, ее воображение невольно разыгралось. Даже мужчина девяти футов росту и почти что бог вряд ли в состоянии произвести достаточное количество, чтобы этого хватило для тушения огня. Огненные горы могли непрерывно извергать раскаленные камни в течение многих лет, в то время как мужчина...

Румпельштильцхен нашел ее дремлющей над книгой, вспоминающей в полусне все то, что ей было известно об огненных горах. Белль рывком вскинулась со сна, когда маг присел перед ней на корточки и положил руку ей на колено. Она чувствовала необъяснимые угрызения совести за то, что заснула, пока ее муж занимался их общей безопасностью.

Снаружи стемнело, и ее комната была наполнена теплым светом свечей. Протерев замутненные глаза, Белль закрыла книгу, положила ту рядом с собой и протянула к Румпельштильцхену руки. Его кожа была прохладной, когда он взял их, похожей на плотную кожу его рукавов.

\- Уже поздно? - спросила она, изо всех сил стараясь вновь стать бдительной.

\- Нет еще, - Румпельштильцхен медленно встал и осторожно потянул ее за собой. - Я думал, что найду тебя на кухне, - сказал он с полуулыбкой.

\- Я приберегла для тебя тарелку, - радостно вспомнила Белль. - Сейчас все разогрею.

\- Потом, - настойчиво произнес он, удержав ее на месте, когда Белль хотела было развернуться к двери.

\- Пожалуйста? - Румпельштильцхен прижал ее руки к своей груди под сюртуком и резко втянул в себя воздух на вдохе, когда Белль раскрыла ладони и погладила его там. Холод пробрался даже под жесткую парчу камзола - глубокая стужа целого дня, проведенного на улице без мехов или какой-либо другой защиты. Может, вреда ему от этого и не будет, но вряд ли это удобно или приятно. Возможно, он хотел согреться?

Прежде Румпельштильцхен никогда не просил ее быть с ним. Он давал ей кучу возможностей отказать ему, когда выражал свое желание, и никогда напрямую ни о чем таком не просил. Ему и не нужно было, когда найденная ним жена превратилась в развратницу, ненасытную до поцелуев и ласк. Но сегодня он просил, как будто о какой-то услуге.

Она ответила ему поцелуем, приподнявшись на цыпочках, чтобы дотянуться до его губ, а красное одеяло соскользнуло по ногам на пол. Вспомнив, как раньше его магия цеплялась за нее, Белль задержала дыхание, ожидая нечто подобное, но вместо этого последовал только поцелуй шершавых и пересохших губ мужа. Он был нежным, но что-то в манере его прикосновений неуловимо изменилось - они были более нетерпеливыми и поспешными. Он хотел этого для себя самого, желал физической интимности, как можно скорее. Белль не возражала - поцелуй и его блуждающие по ее телу руки в достаточной степени возбудили ее так, что дать ему желаемое не будет сложно.

Вспомнив, как Румпельштильцхен взял ее тогда в своей башне, повернув лицом вниз на рабочей скамье, деловито ища таким способом возможность отвлечься, Белль не предприняла попыток расстегнуть или снять с него одежду, разве что стянула с его плеч кожаный сюртук и заставила скинуть его на пол позади них. По пути к кровати она развязала завязки на юбке, оставив ту валяться кучкой на полу у своих ног, и принялась за пуговки на панталонах. Опасаясь, что неправильно поняла его намерения, Белль взглянула на мужа, и, увидев выражение его лица, успокоилась. Она увидела ожидание, одобрение и желание.

Когда девушка присела на кровать, чтобы снять с себя панталоны, он принялся играться с ее подвязкой. Она оделась не с целью соблазнения - толстые шерстяные чулки на простых подвязках, которые она собственноручно сшила. И все равно Румпельштильцхен был очарован. Наклонившись ее поцеловать, он держал руку на месте, где заканчивался чулок и начиналась ее собственная плоть, и дразнил ее там до тех пор, пока девушка не начала содрогаться. Когда Белль потянулась к его поясу, он ухмыльнулся и позволил ей повозиться с жесткими кожаными завязками и холодными медными пуговицами, продолжая дразнить ее рот языком. Понимая, что еще каких-то несколько недель назад она бы чувствовала себя глупо и неуверенно, Белль теперь смаковала это небольшое противоборство, наслаждаясь ощущением того, как его плоть наливается и твердеет под кожей, пока она сражается с его одеждой и одерживает верх.

Маленькая победа сделала ее раскованней, а легкое чувство вины от поспешности заставило поторопиться. Взяв его в руку, Белль получила в ответ резкий удивленный вздох, а после еще один - радостный. Румпельштильцхен выпрямился, наблюдая, как она играет с ним, его руки неуверенно потянулись к ее волосам. Белль двигала рукой вверх и вниз, как он ей показывал, в то время как он вытащил из-за ее плеча косу и потянул за концы широкую синюю ленту, удовлетворенно ворча.

Растрепавшаяся косичка тут же распустилась, с небольшой помощью его пальцев. Дрожа всем телом, он завладел тремя другими ленточками и обвязал их вокруг своих пальцев так, что его рука оказалась полностью украшена завоеванными трофеями, а распущенные волосы Белль рассыпались по плечам.

\- Достаточно, - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, останавливая ее руку своей - той, на которой висели ее ленточки. Белль надеялась, что все делала правильно. - Ты слишком прекрасна, жена моя.

Она совсем не чувствовала себя прекрасной, в шерстяных чулках и спущенным платьем, но его похвала заставила ее ощутить какой-то внутренний свет - нечто гораздо большее, чем красота. Откинувшись на спину и согнув колени, чтобы упереться пятками в край матраса и притянуть его к себе поближе, Белль наблюдала за выражением глаз Румпельштильцхена. Желание не горело в ней жарким огнем, однако она ощутила сильнейшее чувство принадлежности, когда он толчком вошел в ее тело. Если это принесло ей покой, то наверняка и ему тоже. Она надеялась на это, прикрыв глаза и запустив пальцы в его волосы, уносясь куда-то в приятном оцепенении до тех пор, пока он не начал стонать, а потом укусил ее губу, когда издаваемые им звуки и более резкие толчки возбудили в ней более глубокое желание.

Когда он оказался на пике наслаждения, Белль принялась нашептывать ему. Поощрения - да, хорошо, да - а потом еще какую-то сладкую чепуху, когда он застыл на ней, прижавшись лбом к ее лбу и дрожа всем телом. Моя любовь, мой муж, мой родной. Румпельштильцхен, глотая ртом воздух, с усилием лег рядом с ней на кровати и потянулся рукой, все еще опутанной ленточками, к ней между ног. Шокированная и заинтригованная, Белль приподнялась на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть - ее ленточки, разных оттенков синего, намотанные на его пальцы с висящими свободно концами. Он потер ее ладонью, позволяя разнообразной текстуре кожи и ленточек пройтись по набухшему комочку плоти. Она никогда раньше не видела, как он делает это - как его странного цвета рука с черными ногтями исследует розовые складки под треугольником коротких жестких кудрей. Свет, падающий со стороны коридора и ближайшего канделябра, позволял ей видеть все, даже там, где концы лент потемнели, пропитавшись ее влагой. Ленточки щекотали ей бедра всякий раз, когда Румпельштильцхен двигал рукой, поочередно то чуть ощутимо дразня ее там, то напрямую возбуждая более настойчивым трением. Они оба смотрели, как он ласкает ее.

Ей стало неудобно находиться в таком полусогнутом положении, упираясь скользящими по простыне пятками в самый край матраса и напряженной шеей, чтобы видеть, что он делает с ней. Белль сдалась, когда наслаждение начало ее заставлять дрожать и всхлипывать. Она легла на спину, свесив одну ногу с кровати, и переключила внимание на Румпельштильцхена. Его лицо было сосредоточенным, жаждущим, и каждый раз, когда она невольно издавала стон, он улыбался. Всякий раз, когда ей казалось, что его пальцы вот-вот скользнут внутрь, он отказывал ей, и когда в итоге она достигла высшей точки наслаждения, все ощущения были сосредоточены вокруг набухшего бугорка, а весь окружающий мир заиграл странными, слишком яркими, на грани боли, красками. Ни за что на свете она не могла бы при этом оставаться тихой. Улыбка Румпельштильцхена стала шире и смягчилась, когда он услышал ее шепот и тихие вскрики наслаждения.

После этого они целовались, позволив себе несколько минут комфорта и праздности в постели. Белль подумала об их воссоединении в других случаях с таким сильным уколом сожаления, что ей стало почти больно. И правда, он уходил лишь на один день, но это все равно было возвращение домой - самым приятным из всех, что у них было на данный момент. В полудреме, пропуская пальцы через его волосы и со вздохом ощущая вкус их поцелуев у себя на губах, Белль размышляла над тем, пришел ли он к ней сразу же по возвращении домой, были его самые первые мысли о ней. Ей нравилась эта мысль - каким бы отягощенным он не был, все равно искал утешения рядом с ней, и возможно... убежище?

\- Так много ленточек одновременно, - пробормотал он, когда поцелуи Белль растратили весь пыл, а челюсть начала побаливать, поэтому ей пришлось признать поражение и лечь спокойно. - Боюсь, я... немного увлекся, - он приподнял руку и продемонстрировал основательно потрепанные ленточки, все еще навязанные на пальцы. Румпельштильцхен говорил это почти смущенно. - Надеюсь, я не обидел тебя тем, что так использовал эти твои милые вещицы?

Ему совсем не нужно было спрашивать об этом. Белль ни одним движением не попыталась остановить его во время тех ласк ленточками, не выказала ни капельки неодобрения, даже когда он вверг ее в состояние шока. Она чувствовала себя слегка опьяневшей, и от их совместных утех, и усталости тоже. Она лишь издала негромкий смешок, глядя на истерзанные ленточки.

\- Разве я не всегда ясно давала тебе знать, когда недовольна тобой? - она шутливо попыталась притянуть его к себе снова. Но Румпельштильцхен в последний раз ее поцеловал и сел, поправляя на себе одежду на ходу, пока вылезал из кровати.

\- Давала, - согласился он, выпутывая из пальцев ленточки, пока Белль пыталась справиться с теплой негой и сонливостью, чтобы тоже сесть. Держа четыре ленты за концы, Румпельштильцхен слегка потряс ими, и его магия оставила их в прекрасном состоянии: сухими, гладкими и яркими. Все еще смущенно потупив взгляд, и прячась за длинными ресницами, он протянул ей их на раскрытой ладони.

\- Ты не хочешь оставить их себе? - спросила Белль, зная, что он хотел.

\- Конечно, - признался он с игривой скромностью. Белль показалось, что он покраснел, но в свете свечей было сложно определить. - Но так много? Не хочу быть жадным.

\- У меня есть еще, - заверила его Белль, собирая с пола одежду. - Много, - она добавила, заметив, как это его обрадовало. Гораздо удобнее было заниматься любовью в постели после того, как они отправлялись спать ночью, думала она, пытаясь распрямить сбившуюся набок нижнюю юбку. Удобно и уютно, но, возможно, не так... интересно. Она покраснела и вынудила себя сосредоточиться на других вопросах. Нежелательных вопросах.

\- Ты уходил, чтобы убедиться, что твои границы в безопасности? - она спросила, приводя в порядок оставшуюся одежду. Румпельштильцхен подошел к окну. Она могла видеть его отражение на стекле на фоне темноты снаружи. - Волшебные или у тебя есть укрепления?

\- Границы важны, - сказал он ей. Он говорил уклончиво, как будто его внимание сейчас витало где-то далеко от темы их разговора. - Все виды. И мои - надежны. Ни щелей, ни слабостей, ни брешей. Все так, как и должно быть.

Белль присоединилась к нему у окна, испытывая только легкое чувство вины оттого, что использовала свое отражение на стекле, чтобы убедиться, что ее платье расправлено, а волосы не слишком растрепались. В конце концов, это не зеркало. Он не запрещал ей видеть свое отражение, только использовать зеркала.

\- Тогда ты не знаешь, как это...

\- Нет. 

Румпельштильцхен ответил так коротко и резко, что Белль вздрогнула. Раздраженный, он сразу же взял ее за руку. Раздраженный не из-за нее, подумала Белль, возвращая сердечное пожатие.

\- Нет, - сказал он с принужденным спокойствием, - не знаю. Проклятье забрало очень многих, на такой большой территории. И горожане, и горные дровосеки потеряли своих сыновей. Никто не помнит незнакомцев или странные происшествия в мое отсутствие. Ничего необычного.

Несколько минут они стояли, держась за руки и вглядываясь во тьму, до тех пор, пока Белль не начала мерзнуть. Она медленно задернула тяжелые шторы, и Румпельштильцхен, казалось, опомнился. Он расправил плечи и отвернулся от окна, в его шагах появилась целенаправленность.

\- Это... ведь не из-за меня, правда? - спросила Белль, видя, что он собрался уходить. Обратно к своей магии, она знала. Назад в свою башню, искать ответы любыми доступными ему способами. Она поспешила к нему, став между мужем и дверью. Она взяла его за руки, настойчиво вглядываясь в его лицо, когда изливала ему все свои страхи. - Все эти вещи сейчас происходят не из-за того, что ты женился на мне и любишь меня?

Румпельштильцхен сделал было вдох, чтобы отмести ее глупости каким-нибудь широким жестом, какой-нибудь изысканной пантомимой, но не стал этого делать. Возможно, он увидел в ее глазах, что она просила правду, а не заверения. Ее сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее в страхе от того, что он может ей сказать.

\- Нет, - сказал он мягко. - Вторжение и разрушение Одстоуна началось задолго до того, как твой отец отправил свое письмо. 

\- Просто... королева Реджина, - начала Белль, запинаясь, потому что не знала, куда заведут ее собственные мысли. - Она сказала, что я тебя отвлекаю.

Глаза Румпельштильцхена расширились - тревожное зрелище при любых обстоятельствах - а потом он откинул назад голову и расхохотался так, как Белль никогда еще не видела. Он смеялся резко и издевательски. Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы взять себя в руки и вновь взглянуть на нее. Теперь его глаза сияли одновременно и весельем, и долей злости.

\- Она так сказала? - усмехнулся он. Белль кивнула, почти что сожалея, что упомянула об этом. - Что ж, она не ошибается на этот счет, сокровище. Ты еще как меня отвлекаешь.

Похоже, лицо Белль выдало ее чувства намного сильнее, чем ей бы того хотелось, потому что Румпельштильцхен смягчился, и нежность на его лице сменила недавний миг изощренного юмора.

\- Тише, - не нежно погладил ее по щеке. - Не ты являешься причиной всему этому. Не так уж я и отвлекаюсь.

От облегчения у нее навернулись слезы на глазах - совершенно неожиданные детские слезы. Белль обхватила его обеими руками, спрятав лицо в жестком воротнике его камзола, чтобы скрыть свою внезапную глупость. Возможно, он воспринял это как нечто менее эгоистичное - например, как горе по погибшим детям - потому что Румпельштильцхен принялся раскачивать ее из стороны в сторону, положив подбородок ей на макушку и крепко прижимая ее к себе. Казалось, он был совсем не против утешать свою жену как маленького ребенка.

\- Даже огры не выделяли детей из всех остальных, - слабым голосом произнесла Белль, когда его успокаивающие объятья вернули ей немного самоконтроля. - Они сметали все на своем пути, все подряд, но... не так.

\- Нет, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, слишком крепко сжимая ее в руках.

Белль подумала, что он вспомнил о своем сыне или о том единственном мальчике, которому удалось спастись прошлой ночью, если такое можно было принять за нечто утешающее. Его голос звучал печально. Мрачно.

\- Да, мое сокровище, не так. Только люди могут быть столь жестоки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, CrazyCucumber, Unreal_fairy, okko  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	67. Слезы

Остатки ароматического успокаивающего масла после приема ванны разогрели ей кожу. Белль была рада, что большая часть красноты сошла, оставляя после себя участки пересохшей, слезающей кожи возле ключиц и на плечах. Небольшая боль была малой ценой за освобождение от магии священников, и к ее облегчению целебная мазь избавила от остатков дискомфорта. Кроме того, вещество приятно пахло и создавало чудесные ощущения на коже.

Белль вылила последние капли масла на ладонь, не желая, чтобы его остатки пропали всуе. Изворачиваясь и пытаясь смазать как можно больше кожи на спине, она думала о том, как Румпельштильцхен втирал масло во все ее тело, и задрожала. Не слишком ли это нагло - попросить мужа сыграть в эту игру еще раз теперь, когда у нее на коже нет больше ожогов, нуждающихся в лечении? Или попытаться самой пройтись смазанными восхитительным маслом ладонями по его коже, чтобы посмотреть, как ему это понравится? Еще одна волна дрожи прошла по ее телу, и Белль со стыдом мысленно выругала себя за такие эгоистичные мысли. Сейчас было совсем неподходящее время.

За весь день она практически не видела своего супруга, за исключением короткого времени, когда он присоединился к ней за завтраком. Он не пришел к ней ночью ни за удовольствием, ни ради того, чтобы обрести минутку покоя. Но все равно оказался за столом, дожидаясь, пока Белль съест свой бекон с грибами. Девушка улыбнулась, вспоминая об этом. Они практически не разговаривали, но молчание не было неловким. Перед возвращением в свою башню Румпельштильцхен на прощание поцеловал ее в щеку.

На теплой кухне Белль занималась тем, что просматривала свою коллекцию рецептов, шила фартуки и запекла в духовке две картофелины в мундире. Уединение было довольно приятным, когда девушка знала, что муж находится поблизости, но ближе к вечеру одиночество стало тягостным - так захотелось увидеться с ним и поговорить. Ей действительно не хватало его общества, думала Белль, доставая картофель из духовки. Проверив клубни вилкой, она убедилась, что те испеклись и стали мягкими и рыхлыми, отчего Белль не смогла сдержать довольной улыбки.

Она съела свою картофелину с маслом, солью и перцем. Для Румпельштильцхена она нарезала немного твердого сыра и присыпала им горячую картошку. К тому времени, как она доберется до мужа, блюдо уже не будет таким горячим, но ведь он легко сможет это исправить, если захочет, верно? Белль накрыла тарелку и направилась наверх, чувствуя приятную сытость и удовлетворение.

На верху лестничного пролета, ведущего в башню, Белль почувствовала, как мягкое давление воздуха не дает ей двинуться дальше. Как будто руки мужа у нее на плечах мягко удерживали от того, чтобы зайти в комнату.

Румпельштильцхен очистил большой кусок пространства в центре комнаты, где теперь на высоте двух футов над головой висела сияющая всеми цветами радуги сфера. Шар освещал комнату лучами света, создавая воистину прекрасное зрелище. Но маг стоял в нескольких шагах от него, не спуская со сферы настороженного взгляда и не выказывая ни малейших признаков восхищения.

\- Стой, где стоишь, - скомандовал он с натянутой улыбкой, едва взглянув на вошедшую жену, - там безопасно.

Белль кивнула, веря ему на слово, и прислонила поднос к груди, чтобы посуда на нем не дребезжала, пока она ждет. Подняв руку в сторону светящегося шара, Румпельштильцхен прищурился и сделал резкий хватающий жест. Разноцветное сияние замигало, а потом резко вырвалось из сферы, как будто взорвавшийся мыльный пузырь, наполняющий воздух фейерверком ярких цветных искр, которые, затухая, падали на землю. Секундой позже ничего не осталось, кроме слабого запаха гари.

\- А! - воскликнул Румпельштильцхен с широкой улыбкой. Он сцепил руки вместе и направился к лестнице навстречу Белль, отпустив магию, которая не давала ей пройти. - Что это? Что это? - он бросил быстрый взгляд на скромное содержимое подноса. Темный слегка задыхался от возбуждения и, похоже, был не в состоянии держать себя в руках.

\- Это должно было стать ленчем, - пояснила Белль, стараясь ничем не выдать свою нервозность, - но мое блюдо не успело приготовиться вовремя. 

Пройдя мимо мужа, который сам не догадался отступить в сторону, Белль поставила поднос на ближайшую скамью среди разложенных там инструментов и баночек.

\- Печеная картошка, - она подняла крышку резким взмахом руки и обернулась, успев заметить, как недоумение на его лице сменилось улыбкой. - Что это было? – девушка указала туда, где только что висел радужный шар.

\- Магия фей, - провозгласил Румпельштильцхен с явным удовольствием, - их защитные чары, - все еще улыбаясь, он нагнулся, чтобы изучить результат ее стараний. - Спасибо, дорогая, - радостно сказал он, - но кормить меня нет совсем никакой необходимости.

\- Напоминание тебе, что значит быть человеком, - подсказала Белль, подумав о том, что волшебной защите фей лучше бы взрываться, когда муж пытается подчинить ее своей воле. Она боялась, что если он найдет способ заставлять эту магию делать все, что пожелает, феи уже не будут в безопасности. - Люди едят.

\- Ах, да, - Румпельштильцхен выпрямился и уставился на ее все тем же пронзительным немигающим взглядом. - А еще целуют и трахают своих жен, - он шагнул к ней, потянувшись к ее талии, но Белль со смехом выставила перед собой руки.

\- И спят, - сказала она, кладя руки ему на грудь. - Если бы ты пришел ко мне в кровать прошлой ночью, ты бы это тоже получил, - при виде его игриво расстроенного лица, Белль приподнялась на цыпочки и поцеловала мужа в щеку. – Тебя, похоже, надо держать в ежовых рукавицах!

Она не чувствовала себя достаточно строгой для этого и сейчас больше всего хотела просто обнять мужчину, но им владела магия… Это уже не пугало ее, как когда-то, но все еще делало его... каким-то недоступным. Будто бы он смотрел на нее с огромной высоты и едва видел. Успехи в магии возбуждали Темного, наполняли тем ужасным ликованием, и его тело едва справлялось с этими эмоциями. Он успокоится опять, со временем, но Белль не хотела идти с ним в кровать, пока магия владела им.

Румпельштильцхен не казался обеспокоенным ее отказом, хотя и поцеловал жену в лоб прежде, чем выпустить ту из объятий. Белль наблюдала, как он взял вилку, вонзил ее в нежную мякоть картофеля, покрытую хрустящей корочкой плавленого сыра, и поднес к губам. Он слегка колебался прежде, чем съесть кусочек. Еда не доставляла Румпельштильцхену удовольствия, она видела это, хоть он и заставил себя улыбнуться и благодарно кивнуть.

\- Неужели так невкусно? - спросила Белль, смеясь. Ее порция была восхитительной, удивительно горячей и сытной; девушка была уверена, что и его еда не отличалась по вкусу, даже если и успела немного остыть.

\- Все очень вкусно, - сказал ей муж скорее из чувства долга, - спасибо.

Его улыбка прояснилась снова.

\- Тебе понравилась плита?

\- О да!

Белль прошла вглубь комнаты, пока муж неохотно пытался доесть картофель.

\- Из-за нее на кухне так тепло. И так уютно, что я могла бы там спать.

И спала, подумала Белль с сожалением. Она дважды задремала над книгой и шитьем.

\- Мы собирались подыскать тебе покои потеплее, - вспомнил Румпельштильцхен.

Белль обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, наклонившись над подносом и собирая еду.

Уже сейчас он казался меньше... меньше волшебником и больше человеком. Из его речи исчезла радостная и хрупкая энергия, вместе с ужасной отдаленностью. Он становился тише, и бремя забот вновь ложилось ему на плечи. Белль было его так жалко, но именно это и означало быть человеком, не так ли? Ведь мир полон всяких трудностей и ужасной боли. С другой стороны, он также был полон и различными хорошими вещами. Белль вернулась к мужу и попыталась привлечь его внимание, перебросив заплетенные волосы на одно плечо так, чтобы на виду оказалась ярко-оранжевая ленточка, вплетенная в косу. Это была предпоследняя из ее новых лент, купленная в Одстоуне. Ей определенно понадобятся еще ленты, если он продолжит собирать свою коллекцию.

\- Для _нас_ , - поправила она, расправляя свободные концы ленты под бантом, чувствуя, как Румпельштильцхен прекратил жевать и теперь внимательно следит за ее действиями. Как же ей нравилось то, что она могла настолько завладеть его воображением, напомнить об их совместно проведенном времени и вытянуть из мужа обещание продолжения! Белль закусила нижнюю губу, раздумывая над тем, чтобы еще можно было сделать при помощи одной лишь ленточки для волос.

\- М-м?

\- Мы собирались найти более теплые покои для нас двоих, - Белль изучала его лицо, видя, как в уголках глаз образовались морщинки, когда он нахмурился. Она знала, что он не забыл. - Для тебя и меня.

Румпельштильцхен заморгал, оторвал взгляд от ее волос и ленточки и посмотрел в глаза. Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись в неуверенной улыбке.

\- Да, - шепнул он, - именно это мы и собиралась сделать, - он снова занялся своей едой, чтобы избежать продолжения разговора.

Белль тронула мужа за плечо и снова медленно обошла комнату, разглядывая его инструменты, зелья, травы, коробки и книги. Книги были повсюду, даже рядом с трехногим табуретом возле прялки стояла стопка. Многие из них были раскрыты или вложены одна в одну, чтобы заложить нужное место, а из некоторых свешивались ее ленточки в качестве закладок. Ей это определенно было по душе. Если он хотел держать у себя ее ленты, она предпочла бы, чтобы они приносили пользу, чтобы были всегда рядом с ним, а не оставались запрятанными где-то в глубинах его платяного шкафа.

Белль взяла маленький томик в углу ближайшего к ней стола и открыла на заложенном месте (закладка представляла собой одну из ее узких голубых ленточек, которые были на ней вчера). Воспоминания о том, как он касался ее и дразнил при помощи ленточек, заставили девушку покраснеть, а затем улыбнуться. Румпельштильцхен стоял к ней спиной и не видел всего этого. Сначала она приняла это за книгу со стихами, удивившись, зачем ее мужу держать нечто настолько причудливое у себя в лаборатории. Но после более подробного изучения коротких строчек на странице и старательной расшифровки значений со старого языка, Белль обнаружила, что это скорее не стихи, а предсказания или религиозные размышления - набор бессвязных нескладных виршей с крайне запутанным смыслом. Она нахмурилась, пытаясь разобрать первые три из пяти слов.

\- Я и забыл, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, испугав девушку тем, что неожиданно вырвал книгу из ее рук, - что ты читаешь на старом языке.

Белль не заметила, как он приблизился, и его внезапная близость заставила ее сердце забиться чаще, а дыхание - сорваться.

\- Будь осторожна с книгами, которые ты читаешь здесь, - продолжал он, закрыв фолиант на закладку и вернув его обратно на стол. - Некоторые из них содержат в себе гораздо больше, чем просто слова.

\- И что же находится в этой? Там же полная чепуха.

\- Возможно, - муж чуть наклонился так, чтобы его глаза оказались вровень с ее. В них плескались тепло и веселье. - Те, кто заглядывают в будущее, после этого не слишком заботятся о смысле своих предсказаний.

\- В будущее? - взгляд Белль невольно метнулся к книге.

\- Уже наше прошлое, - он небрежно махнул рукой. - Но кое-что из нашей истории больше нигде не записано. Никогда не записывалось вообще, никогда не имело никаких других свидетельств. Нечто полезное.

Белль кивнула, выравнивая дыхание после внезапного испуга. Как бы ей хотелось, чтобы Румпельштильцхен перестал к ней подкрадываться! Однако девушка подозревала, что ему это просто очень нравится – пугать ее и заставать врасплох.

\- Так много книг, - сказала она, стараясь заставить голос звучать как можно веселее, и указывая на стопки томов, которые не поместились в шкафах. - Тебе понадобится еще больше ленточек.

\- Всегда, - Румпельштильцхен подцепил пальцем кончик ее косы и приподнял над плечом. Мужчина улыбнулся, позволив тяжелым волосам с лентой упасть вниз. - Я не нашел ответов при помощи своей магии. Может, я найду их в книгах.

Белль вздохнула. Как бы он ни убеждал ее, она не могла избавиться от страха, что именно ее присутствие, отвлекающее мужа, стало причиной ужасных вещей, случившихся в Одстоуне. Получил бы Румпельштильцхен те раны, когда он вернулся в агонии, покрытый кровью, если бы его молодая жена и ее проблемы не захватили часть его мыслей, когда он занимался своими делами? Она не думала, что он так уж часто становился жертвой ловушек или даже сюрпризов.

\- Надеюсь, ты сможешь, - призналась она, чувствуя себя почему-то предательницей. - Эти атаки, убийства… Так поступают трусы.

\- Да, - взяв ее за плечи, Румпельштильцхен дождался, пока она не подняла взгляд. - Здесь, со мной, ты будешь в безопасности, до тех пор, пока я не найду тех, кто это сделал.

Белль чуть было не запротестовала, что не боится за себя, но это было бы неправдой. Она об этом не подумала, но он прав. Если хорошенько все взвесить, она боялась и имела полное на это право. Как жена Румпельштильцхена, она становилась более ценной мишенью для его врагов, чем любой ребенок из Одстоуна. Если бы кто-то решился бросить вызов Темному, рассердить его, заставить его раскрыться, они бы использовали его красавицу-жену. Возможно, они уже преуспели в этом, с клерикалами и пыльцой фей, Гастоном и секретами, о которых он не мог говорить. Она будет круглой дурой, если не будет бояться.

\- Завтра я должна сходить в Одстоун, - сказала, наконец, девушка, - на рынок, чтобы меня там видели. Если получится, выразить соболезнования, - она знала, что ее присутствие вызовет только лишь беспокойство. Люди слишком боялись ее оскорбить и тем самым оскорбить ее мужа. Но она была их госпожой и должна присутствовать… Она должна была быть рядом со своим мужем, когда мальчики Одстоуна умирали, разделить и их безнадежную борьбу, и их горе.

Румпельштильцхен тихонько вздохнул, его руки чуть тяжелее надавили ей на плечи. Он бы и глазом не моргнул, запрещая эту поездку, но Белль также знала, что супруг осознает ее правоту. Если бы только они вернулись домой на несколько часов раньше...

\- Только не в одиночку, - сказал он. - На тебе будет моя защита, и ты будешь держаться рядом со мной, - она редко слышала, чтобы он говорил так строго - редко вообще что-либо приказывал ей - и поспешно закивала. Она будет только рада его защите и его присутствию рядом.

\- Я отнесу лекарства для Рен, и будь уверен, у нее найдется, что у меня спросить. 

Румпельштильцхен скривился и отвернулся.

\- Дай мне поработать, женушка, - в его голосе сквозило раздражение. Рен, определенно, задавала вопросы прошлой ночью, но у Румпельштильцхена сейчас ответов было не больше, чем тогда. Хихикающее возбуждение от недавнего успеха с заклинанием окончательно покинуло его. - Увидимся вечером.

Это обещание чуть приподняло настроение упавшей духом Белль, хотя в ней и проснулась новая тянущая боль, рожденная тоской. Она забрала поднос с недоеденной картошкой и перед уходом на прощание оглянулась на мужа. Румпельштильцхен водил пальцами по книгам, всматриваясь в них невидящим взглядом, на его лице проступили глубокие тревожные морщины.

Больше всего Белль испугало то, что Темный был явно сбит с толку. Самый могущественный человек в мире и, вполне вероятно, самый старый; человек, прочитавший каждую книгу в этом замке и даже больше; человек, видевший мир, который Белль только мечтала увидеть. Если уж он не мог найти правду во всем происходящем, не мог обнаружить, как и почему ему бросали вызов...

И его жена была совершенно бесполезна, когда дело доходило до магии.

Когда кухня была убрана и все тарелки блестели чистотой, Белль села перед кухонным очагом и начала вышивать золотой нитью на черном шелке. Она боялась, что работать окажется сложно, поскольку нить была позолоченной, и в детстве она время от времени использовала подобную, но это же было золото Румпельштильцхена. Может, это и был металл, но он вел себя как самая гладкая и прекрасная из шелковых нитей и совершенно легко ложился на ткань. Золото даже не ощущалось, как металл, когда девушка пропустила нить сквозь пальцы. Она не была ни холодной, ни острой, и хотя сама катушка была тяжелой от веса чистого золота, но нить тут же трансформировалась после того, как Белль отрезала нужную для работы длину, становясь практически невесомой.

Воодушевившись, молодая женщина начала вышивать шевроны, лепестки, узоры и буквы на своем клочке шелка, удивляясь тому, как золото с такой легкостью слушается ее только потому, что муж пожелал этого. Потому что она была его женой? В их брачном контракте была заключена магия. Не после той импровизированной церемонии, когда сэр Морис отдал ее руку, но после той ночи в гостинице. Когда она отдала себя, был подписан особый вид контракта. Тогда она чувствовала его вес и страшилась неизвестного будущего. Теперь она с теплотой вспоминала его колючие объятья в самом начале их брака, и сейчас из-за нависшей угрозы в ней поселился страх за их будущее.

Задолго до сумерек веки Белль отяжелели, а руки устали. Она еще не до конца оправилась от болезненных последствий их путешествия, как надеялась, хотя прекратить, наконец, куда-либо ехать оказалось воистину благословением. Голова у нее все еще слишком часто болела, сил совсем не было, несмотря на то, что девушка старалась принимать пищу так часто, как полагалось. Ее раздражала собственная немощь - столько всего взваливать на плечи терпеливого мужа во время путешествия и все равно до сих пор испытывать его последствия. Быть причиной тому, что они провели несколько лишних ночей в дороге, когда Румпельштильцхен мог бы уже оказаться дома, в Одстоуне, и спасти детей.

Мысли опечалили ее и заставили чувствовать вину за то, где не могло быть ничьей вины. Маг потакал ей, всячески угождал, говорил о своей любви к ней, в то время, как весь Одстоун молился о его возвращении. Мог ли изменить что-либо один день? Пара часов? Зная, что это было возможно, Белль почувствовала слабость и уныние и отправилась в свою комнату, как будто там она могла скрыться от правды.

Белль написала письмо, краткое и простое, чтобы дать отцу знать, что она в безопасности дома, и положила запечатанный конверт в волшебную коробочку для отправки. То, что она не собиралась посылать письмо так скоро после возвращения, расстроило девушку еще больше, и она расплакалась, сердясь на саму себя, после чего у нее никак не получалось сосредоточиться на чтении, как она собиралась. Красавица помыла голову, используя смягчающий лосьон, упакованный для нее Лоттой, потом заплела волосы в две косы так, чтобы, высыхая, они завивались тугими кольцами. 

Она улыбнулась, размышляя о том, что Румпельштильцхен сделает с несочетающимися лентами, которые она повязала - оранжевой атласной и куда более узкой из черного бархата. Ее кошелек был почти пуст благодаря покупке шелка. Даже зная, что муж не жалел для нее ничего - уж точно ничего, что могло бы быть куплено за деньги - Белль чувствовала смущение, понимая, что должна попросить у него еще монет, если хочет купить завтра на рынке ленты. Румпельштильцхен был щедр, балуя ее, но ей редко приходилось просить его о чем-либо. Рожденная благородной женщиной, Белль никогда не нуждалась в заработке на жизнь, но под отцовской крышей ей никогда и не дарили больших кошельков с деньгами, которые она могла бы тратить, как ей заблагорассудится. Если и существовал подходящий этикет о том, как просить у мужа деньги, то Белль его не знала.

Слишком сонная, чтобы чем-то себя занять, она переоделась для сна, выбрав из-за ее тепла хлопковую ночную рубашку, которую надела во время брачной ночи. И, возможно, немного из-за связанных с нею воспоминаний. Белль знобило несмотря на яркий огонь в камине, и она хотела забраться в одиночестве под холодные простыни ничуть не больше, чем обычно. Вместо этого девушка устроилась среди подушек, скрестив ноги и укрывшись самым краешком покрывала, положив теплую овчину на колени.

Вскоре Белль уже водила кончиком своего перышка-закладки по строчкам, пытаясь следить за мыслью автора. Еще до войны и до свадьбы, Лотте приходилось буквально загонять ее в кровать, когда она настолько увлекалась книгами, что, садясь за чтение после обеда, подняв голову, обнаруживала, что уже миновала полночь. Напрасная трата хороших свечек - так называла это Лотта, но Белль никогда об этом не жалела. В эти же дни, похоже, все, чего она хотела вечером, была ее мягкая подушка. И конечно же, ее муж. Стоило девушке ощутить его присутствие рядом, как в ней уже просыпалось предвкушение, даже если все, чего они хотели на самом деле - это просто поспать. Она заснет, зная наверняка, что он скорей всего разбудит ее поцелуями или чем-то еще лучше. Он хотел ее и находил в ней такое удовольствие, которое никто другой никогда не доставлял ему.

Белль не могла не задаться вопросом, была ли вызвана ее усталость... ну, этими делами. Ей казалось, будто первые недели замужества она провела, потерявшись в тех удовольствиях, которые оно несло с собой. Она пришла к Румпельштильцхену как исполнительная невеста, готовая встретить все испытания своей новой жизни, а вместо этого нашла способ избежать их. В его руках. Она не ожидала, что брачное ложе заинтересует ее так сильно, если заинтересует вообще; скорее ожидала, что будет терпеть это ради мужа, но теперь...

Супруг запретил ей стыдиться, и она поверила ему на слово. Но не позволила ли она при этом своим восторгам по поводу их любви ослепить себя и заставить забыть о долге? Все те дни, когда она практически забывала поесть. Все те письма, которые ей следовало написать отцу? Ее неудача сблизиться с людьми из Одстоуна - людьми ее мужа, которые теперь стали и ее подданными. Когда она не искала объятий Румпельштильцхена, то потакала собственным капризам, занимаясь домашними делами, которые вовсе не были ее обязанностями! Поначалу это была отчаянная нужда найти что-то в этой новой жизни, что-то, похожее на свое место, а также протест против пыли и запущенности замка, в который привел ее муж. Потом она отказалась есть пищу, приготовленную при помощи магии. После она узнала, что не стоит ждать рождения детей, и с еще большим безрассудством погрузилась в домашние хлопоты. И тем самым доказала... что? Что? Что она упрямая, своевольная? Развратная? И неблагодарная мужу за его заботу?

От этих отвратительных мыслей она снова расплакалась, а гнев от собственной плаксивости только все усугубил. Потом она начала всхлипывать оттого, что постельное белье оказалось холодным, когда она попыталась спрятаться под простынями. На этот раз слезы полились совсем уж беспричинно, но она уже была не в силах остановить их.

Девушка успокоилась задолго до того, как Румпельштильцхен проскользнул в темную комнату, чтобы присоединиться к жене, но Белль боялась, что он узнает о том, что она плакала. Головная боль теперь стала совсем нестерпимой, отзываясь ударами где-то в районе глаз из-за недавних слез. Этого было достаточно, чтобы она не могла уснуть. Муж не пришел к ней ради ее несчастья, и она попыталась показать свое радушие, когда он опустился на кровать рядом, шепча извинения о том, что разбудил ее.

\- Ты не разбудил меня, - шепнула Белль в ответ, про себя удивляясь, почему они шепчутся. Это была их комната, их замок. На многие мили вокруг не было ни одной живой души. Она осталась там, где и была - лежа на той стороне кровати, которая была ближе к окну, позволив Румпельштильцхену найти себя там и принести с собой долгожданное тепло. Белль закусила губу, когда он устраивался за ее спиной, и надеялась, что он не захочет ее. Слезы всегда делали Белль некрасивой, опухшей, к тому же у нее болела голова, и она боялась, что может снова начать всхлипывать безо всякой на то причины в самый неподходящий момент. Она бы очень не хотела, чтобы он неправильно все понял.

Но Белль забыла, насколько он хорошо видит в темноте. Понаблюдав за женой пару минут, опираясь на руку у нее за спиной, Румпельштильцхен коснулся рукой ее плеча и слегка сжал, вместо того, чтобы скользнуть в сторону ее груди, как делал по обыкновению.

\- Я заставил тебя ждать слишком долго, золотце? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, стараясь скрыть неуверенность в шутливом тоне.

\- Нет, - попыталась уверить его Белль, и только тогда поняла, что такой односложный ответ его точно не убедит. - У меня болит голова, - пояснила она нехотя, но лучше уж так, чем сидеть у себя в комнате и рыдать, словно ребенок. – И я просто не могу заснуть, - Румпельштильцхен что-то неразборчиво и беспокойно пробормотал и пощупал ее лоб. Его рука казалась раскаленной на ее коже, отчего она слегка вздрогнула.

\- Небольшая простуда, - предположила она, уже чувствуя себя слегка лучше, ощущая тепло его тела рядом.

\- Может быть, - осторожно сказал он и пощупал нежную кожу у нее под челюстью там, где было основание языка. – Но у тебя нет жара. У тебя осталось лекарство, которое давала твоя служанка? Маленькие таблетки?

\- Нет. Я использовала их все во время путешествия.

Белль вздохнула. Да, таблетки из коры были именно тем, что ей нужно. Они прекрасно помогали от головных болей и от слабых болей, когда что-то ноет без особых причин.

\- Мне стоило взять больше.

Румпельштильцхен опять что-то задумчиво пробормотал. Затем в слабом сиянии магии у него на ладони появился флакон. Он сел, вынуждая ее сделать то же самое, и вынул из флакона стеклянную пробку. У Белль скрутило желудок от острого алкогольного запаха. Она узнала настойку мака, которую варила, чтобы облегчить боль мужа, или что-то очень на нее похожее. Иногда прозрачная жидкость во фляге Румпельштильцхена пахла похоже.

\- Это поможет, - сказал он, опуская маленькую ложечку в горлышко флакона. Белль смогла лишь разглядеть отблеск огня на серебре и в небольшом количестве жидкости на ложке. Когда он поднес лекарство к ее губам, Белль отвернулась, ощутив приступ тошноты от одного только запаха. Однако в тоже время один только вдох паров лекарства заставил пульсацию в голове немного отступить.

\- Нет. Это просто головная боль, - повторила она, поморщившись. - А это - слишком сильное лекарство. Может, у Рен найдется немного ивовой коры.

\- Как скажешь, - определенно недовольный, Румпельштильцхен закупорил пузырек. - Ты была образцом здоровья, когда мы поженились, - обеспокоенно произнес он. - Как мне лучше о тебе заботиться? - он коснулся костяшками пальцев ее щеки, его рука слегка дрожала. Белль сильно закусила губу, чтобы не расплакаться в очередной раз.

\- Я не такая уж и хрупкая, - сказала она, слабо рассмеявшись. - Я буду в порядке, если ты останешься и согреешь меня ночью.

Ее голос был хриплым и напряженным, и она сильно сомневалась, что Румпельштильцхен будет им убежден.

Флакон и ложечка исчезли из его руки в еще одном легком облачке магии. Затем он собрал подушки и лег рядом, позволяя ей самой выбрать удобное положение. Белль осознала, что особо не горит желанием, чтобы к ней прикасались, даже ради утешения, но она жаждала его тепла, поэтому устроилась спиной к мужу. Румпельштильцхен обнял ее одной рукой, но кроме поцелуя в затылок больше ничего не предпринял. Пристыженная и благодарная, Белль обхватила его руку, лежавшую у нее на животе и начала перебирать его пальцы. Тыльная сторона его ладоней на ощупь казалась суховатой, жесткой и почти что грубой. Кожа на ладонях и между пальцами была такой же мягкой, как и у нее самой.

Она почти физически ощущала, как между ними повисла печаль. Он печалился о ней, боясь, что каким-то образом расстроил ее, а она... Белль тихонько вздохнула. Ей хотелось верить, что тому причиной было горе за детей Одстоуна, да и путешествие измотало, но было что-то еще помимо этого. Она чувствовала себя хрупкой, что бы она ни говорила мужу. И это началось... когда? Начиная с предательства отца? С волшебной пыльцы священников? С самого начала путешествия? Бель хотелось скрутиться комочком и спрятаться от всего мира, и это совсем не было на нее похоже. И Румпельштильцхен был прав - она не была той женщиной, на которой он женился. Девочка, дрожащая девочка, думавшая, что любовь состоит из чистого счастья, ничего не знавшая о всех тех видах удовольствия, находившегося между ее ног, дожидавшаяся, когда муж раскроет их для нее. Но не все перемены в ней были к лучшему.

Румпельштильцхен едва заметно шевельнулся позади нее и напрягся, стараясь ее не побеспокоить. Белль сжала его руку и переместила их соединенные ладони выше, к себе под подбородок. Она должна была стать поддержкой мужу, а не его слабостью, но сегодня у нее не было сил даже для того, чтобы поддержать саму себя. Белль удалось заснуть, но ее посещали пугающие сны, заставляя крутиться и ворочаться в холодном поту, просыпаться по меньшей мере три раза за ночь, тяжело дыша, до тех пор, пока она не вспоминала, где находится. Первые два раза муж успокаивал ее, поглаживая по руке или бедру. В третий, на рассвете, он разбудил ее сам, тряся за плечо, крепко обхватив и держа, дожидаясь, пока Белль со стоном не утихнет среди подушек.

\- Прости, - прошептала она. - Не знаю, что со мной творится, - Румпельштильцхен шикнул на нее, лег обратно на подушки и притянул ее к себе, уложив головой к себе на грудь. После чего нежно обнял.

\- Пришло твое время, или нет?

\- Хм-м?

\- Твоя кровь, сокровище. Это должно скоро начаться? Ты сама не своя.

\- Ох... - Белль нахмурилась. По правде сказать, она не считала дни, как должна была. Она вообще об этом не думала, за исключением той ночи в гостинице, когда ее живот крутило целый день, и она боялась испортить простыни в трактире. Белль покраснела, правда совсем не по той причине, по которой бы покраснела еще месяц назад. Краска бросилась ей в лицо, потому что не мужу следует напоминать ей, когда наступит ее время, или находить причину странностям, которые на нее находят. И все же, девушка была рада, что он мог это сделать, в очередной раз рада, что муж не являлся неуклюжим, ничего не знающим о женщинах мальчишкой.

\- Думаю, ты прав.

Интересно, считал ли он дни так, как следовало бы поступить ей, дожидался ли он с ужасом того дня, когда она не позволит ему прикасаться к себе.

\- Я снова потеряла счет дням, - призналась Белль, вспомнив, как удивилась кровотечению в прошлый раз, и тем самым встревожила мужа, решившего, что он причинил ей вред. - Я безнадежная жена.

\- Ты идеальная жена, - убежденно произнес Румпельштильцхен, прижимая ее к себе покрепче. - И даже больше. Я очень тебя люблю, жена моя. Очень, - он попытался зарыться лицом в ее волосы, но те все еще были заплетены в тугую косу, поэтому ему пришлось прижаться к ее виску. Потом он поцеловал ее туда.

\- Я не чувствую себя идеальной, - призналась Белль. - Ты же не можешь это остановить? Мою кровь? - он бы хотел этого, не так ли? Он бы не захотел провести еще одну неделю порознь, дожидаясь, пока ее тело перестанет капризничать, верно?

\- Я бы не советовал, - с неловкостью ответил он. - Такое возможно, но...

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - поспешно сказала Белль. О чем она только думала?! Больная голова, несколько слезинок и бессонная ночь - и она готова обменять бог весть что на незначительное удобство? - Прости. Я никогда не должна просить о таких вещах.

\- Тебя это так сильно беспокоит? - пропуская одну из ее кос между пальцами, Румпельштильцхен внимательно посмотрел на жену.

\- Обычно нет, - призналась она. - Не так сильно, как в этот раз.

\- Рен тебе поможет, - посоветовал он извиняющимся тоном. Извиняющимся, потому что с самого начала был с ней предельно откровенен на тему цены даже самой простой магии! - Думаю, лучше травы, чем магия.

\- Да, - твердо сказала Белль, - конечно. Я с ней поговорю, - девушка зевнула.

\- Сегодня, - внезапно осознала она. – Сегодня же базарный день.

\- Да. А сейчас время еще поспать.

Белль не хотела снова засыпать, чтобы опять проснуться от кошмаров, сути которых она уже не помнила. Она запечатлела поцелуй на груди Румпельштильцхена вместо этого и принялась пробираться пальчиками к вороту его рубашки. Его дыхание сбилось, когда он понял, что у нее было на уме, но ничего не предпринял, чтобы помешать ей добраться с поцелуями до его обнаженного горла, вытянувшись на нем во весь рост.

\- Я не хочу спать, - доверительно сообщила она. - Я хочу тебя целовать.

Ей так не хватало этого прошлой ночью, когда она лежала с головной болью. Она не чувствовала желания, а прошлой ночью его след вообще бесследно простыл, но в поцелуях было нечто успокаивающее. Она не могла сказать, возражал ли муж против того, что она не хотела большего. Румпельштильцхен нежно ответил на поцелуй, раз или два чуть более игриво, но не предпринял ничего более, чем игра с ее косичками. Он не попытался вытащить из них ленточки, хотя время от времени исследовал их пальцами.

Белль нашла это крайне успокаивающим. Возможно, когда у нее начнется очередное месячное недомогание, они смогут обойтись этим? Теперь, зная, как можно иначе доставить мужу удовольствие, было не так уж несправедливо рисковать распалить его желание. Ему также нравилось, когда его целовали там, любил, чтобы его слегка покусывали или даже лизали - она тоже могла такое сделать. Не так давно магия безжалостно удерживала их на расстоянии друг от друга. Белль подумала, что сделает все, что угодно, лишь бы удержать его рядом, даже если собственное самоотречение сведет ее с ума. В конце концов, ведь это всего на несколько дней!

Она не заметила крови, пока мылась и одевалась. Белль все равно подложила тряпицу, потому что, чем больше она думала о тех неделях после свадьбы, тем больше убеждалась, что Румпельштильцхен прав. Время пришло. Усталость, иррациональные огорчения, боли и рези - все это она знала и раньше, даже если эти явления никогда и не были столь сильными и одновременными. Рен наверняка могла помочь ей с этими женскими проблемами. Белль знала, что Лотта и многие другие девушки в замке ее отца принимали специальные травы или пили успокаивающие чаи, чтобы унять их ежемесячное плохое настроение. Белль никогда не было нужно ничего из этого, кроме чашки ромашкового чая для успокоения нервов и таблеток из ивовой коры от головных болей. Но это не значило, что травы ей никогда и не понадобятся. Теперь она была женой, и, возможно, все менялось после первой брачной ночи?

Белль стыдливо попросила чай с ромашкой, когда присоединилась к мужу за завтраком в большом зале. Девушка не хотела плакать весь день, не в Одстоуне, но она все еще чувствовала себя слабой, больше глупым ребенком, которым была прошлым вечером, чем хозяйкой Темного Замка. Румпельштильцхен повиновался ей, одарив галантным полупоклоном, перед тем, как занять свое место. Она могла видеть, что он беспокоился за нее, но его беспокойство проявлялось в настороженной тишине, и Белль была благодарна, что он не хлопотал вокруг нее. Чай из ромашки, подслащенный половинкой ложки меда, был весьма хорош.

\- Боюсь, мне понадобится еще немного денег, - призналась она, пару раз надкусив кусочек хлеба. - Для покупки лент.

\- Все, что пожелаешь, моя дорогая.

Румпельштильцхен положил себе на тарелку большой кусок пудинга и пол-ломтика хлеба, щедро намазанного маслом. Это было больше, чем он обычно хотел, и Белль не могла не нарадоваться при виде, как он ест с чем-то, напоминающим аппетит, в кои-то веки.

\- Золото и серебро - ничто для меня.

\- Торговцы предпочитают серебро и медь, - сказала Белль искренне. - Если ты платишь им всем золотом, то в Одстоуне его наверняка больше, чем они в состоянии потратить. Это такой маленький городок.

Румпельштильцхен слабо улыбнулся и закончил жевать прежде, чем ответил ей.

\- Моя бабушка говорила, что человек не может есть золото. Но наши торговцы путешествуют, и золоту рады везде, где они бывают. Это позволяет Одстоуну комфортно существовать.

Затем он хмуро глянул в свою тарелку.

\- Но золото не вернет им сыновей.

Они оба уставились в свои тарелки.

\- Ты такая бледная, моя дорогая, - сказал Румпельштильцхен спустя какое-то время. Его взгляд оставался прикованным к остаткам завтрака. - Не хочешь остаться и отдохнуть?

\- Мне лучше побыть на свежем воздухе, - сказала ему Белль. Она не ждала с нетерпением визита в Одстоун. Не тогда, когда город в трауре. - И я хочу увидеться с Рен. Могли бы... могли бы мы пойти в город пешком? Я чувствую, будто провела в закрытом помещении всю жизнь.

Неудивительно, что она была бледной! Дома, в доме ее отца, она часто бывала на улице, по крайней мере раз в день, а оставшееся время сидела у окна с шитьем, книгой или бухгалтерскими гроссбухами.

\- Как пожелаешь. Но сначала, тебя нужно защитить, - Румпельштильцхен одарил ее лучезарной улыбкой, но она быстро увяла, будучи чересчур фальшивой. Он барабанил пальцами правой руки по столу, сжимая губы и хмурясь, пока думал. - Принеси свой плащ, когда мы будем уходить, - сказал он. - Твой шерстяной плащ.

\- Хорошо.

Она была не в настроении лезть к нему с вопросами, особенно если ответы будут касаться магии. После завтрака ее желудок был неспокоен, даже после того, как сладкий ромашковый чай успокоил нервы.

Поцеловав его в щеку, Белль вернулась в свою комнату. Она чувствовала слабость и головокружение, когда добралась до своих покоев, и вся вспотела, как и ночью, дрожа от озноба. Хватая ртом воздух, боясь, что завтрак попросится наружу, Белль уселась на кровать и закрыла глаза. Так она просидела до тех пор, пока дурнота не миновала.

По крайней мере, она не плакала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa, Джоанна Смит


	68. Даже магия бессильна

Когда ей стало чуточку получше, Белль натянула теплые сапожки и освободила свою корзину, чтобы взять ее с собой. Перекинув плащ через руку, она спустилась вниз и обнаружила Румпельштильцхена, дожидавшегося ее в мраморном холле. На нем тоже был походный плащ поверх рубашки с камзолом, а меховой ворот застегнут под самым подбородком.

Остановившись на ступеньках, Белль вспомнила, что он был одет в этот же плащ, когда они в первый раз ехали вместе, и он привез ее в гостиницу, где и произошла консумация их союза. Тогда плащ заставлял его казаться более недоступным и высоким, а темный мех только лишь подчеркивал странный цвет его лица. Сейчас все повторялось, но теперь она видела лишь своего мужа, закутавшегося в плащ, который, хоть и был сделан из дорогой ткани и меха, совсем ему не шел. Она послала ему любящую улыбку.

\- Что? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, чуть ли не отпрянув назад, когда она улыбнулась ему сверху вниз. Он сделал пару шагов в сторону мраморных ступеней, но остановился со смущенным видом. - В чем дело?

\- Ничего, - уверила Белль. - Мне просто нравится на тебя смотреть.

Румпельштильцхен придвинулся еще ближе, и когда Белль была уже на третьей ступеньке, потянулся и медленно приподнял так легко, как будто она была весом с перышко. Так же медленно он опустил ее на пол так, что она едва почувствовала, как ее ноги коснулись мрамора. Румпельштильцхен все еще продолжал держать ее за талию, пристально вглядываясь в лицо. Его выражение было почти мрачным, как будто он пытался ее разгадать - увидеть насквозь, рассмотреть правду, которой там не было и в помине. Она действительно любила на него смотреть. Теперь его внешность больше не казалась ей странной, хотя никогда и она не казалась девушке отталкивающей. Даже в самый первый день, когда он притянул ее за руку, чтобы она встала рядом с ним на городской стене. Тогда Белль обнаружила, что его кожа была теплой, совсем как у нее.

\- Я люблю тебя, Румпельштильцхен, - сказала она, игриво раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в кольце его рук. Если она будет напоминать ему о своих чувствах почаще, возможно, однажды он поверит… По-настоящему поверит. Маг нервно облизал губы кончиком языка, зажмурился и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее. Поцелуй был легким - неглубоким и нетребовательным. Он напомнил ей о прошлой ночи, и об их первой брачной ночи - о всех тех временах, когда он был нежен и терпелив с ней и смотрел на нее с удивлением в глазах, когда его прикосновение приносило ей радость.

Выскользнув из мужских рук, Белль уловила мельком нечто, очень напоминающее счастье, в выражении лица своего мужа. Это полностью его преобразило - еще сильнее, чем проклятье, наполнившее его магией и изменившее его внешность. Счастье заставило щеки казаться не такими впалыми, изгнало тени вокруг глаз и смягчило горький изгиб его губ. Оно заставило его выглядеть совсем как мальчишка, до тех пор, пока он не опомнился и его улыбка не стала более прагматичной. Румпельштильцхен моргнул и забрал плащ из ее рук.

\- Для чего он тебе? - спросила Белль. - Тот, который ты сделал для меня, намного теплее. 

Не то, чтобы она хотела сегодня красоваться своими лучшими нарядами в Одстоуне, но снаружи могло быть холодно, и ей совсем не хотелось вдобавок ко всему прочему еще и простудиться.

\- Небольшое заклинание, - ответил муж, слегка отвернувшись, и, перехватив плащ, хорошенько его встряхнул. - Чтобы ты была в безопасности, - он еще раз встряхнул плащ, и Белль увидела, как магия волнами пробежала по ткани, начиная с кончиков пальцев мага и заканчивая потертым краем плаща. А потом это снова был просто ее плащ - простой и удобный, каким он всегда и был. Девушка слегка улыбнулась, когда он укутал им ее плечи и застегнул на обыкновенную булавку.

\- Ну вот, - произнес Румпельштильцхен с заметным удовольствием. - Я больше не потерплю нежеланных сюрпризов от нашего врага.

Нашего врага. От этой мысли у Белль прошел мороз по коже, и она благодарно кивнула. Священнику потребовалось меньше секунды, чтобы швырнуть пригоршню пыльцы и магии ей в лицо. Гастону потребовалось лишь хорошенько оскорбить ее, чтобы отвлечь Румпельштильцхена на нужное количество времени. Если магия в плаще даст ей некоторую защиту от подобного нападения, тогда она с радостью ее примет.

\- Я веду себя эгоистично? - спросила она жалобно, глядя на свою пустую корзинку, чтобы не встречаться с мужем взглядом. - Отправляюсь в город, когда точно знаю, что там сейчас опасно? - какой бы несчастной не делала ее эта мысль, она должна была спросить об этом. Румпельштильцхен не приказал ей остаться, как когда-то. Только, чтобы она носила плащ и его защиту.

\- Рядом со мной ты в безопасности, - пообещал он, беря ее за левую руку. - Я вмиг могу унести тебя от опасности. 

\- Но ведь тогда тебе придется все время следить за мной, вместо того, чтобы искать виноватых.

\- О, этим я тоже займусь, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, слишком сильно сжав ее ладонь. - Я бы никогда не предложил использовать тебя в качестве приманки, мое сокровище, но поскольку это была твоя идея отправиться на рынок...

Белль сглотнула, к горлу снова подкатила тошнота. Но Румпельштильцхен был прав. Если кто-то хотел напасть на него - незнакомец или местный - она представляла собой очевидную цель. Это могло бы выманить их из укрытия, сделать излишне нетерпеливыми. Заставить совершить ошибку, благодаря которой они смогут узнать что-то еще.

\- Я буду твоей приманкой, - сказала она, стараясь казаться храброй, даже если сама была встревожена такой перспективой. - С радостью. А ты будешь защищать меня, - добавила она с куда большей уверенностью, улыбнувшись ему будто в подтверждение своих слов.

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен потянулся к ее корзине, чтобы положить туда бутылочку с лекарством для Рен. Она была больше, чем предыдущая, которая, в свою очередь, была больше, чем первая. В следующий раз порция будет слишком большой для того, чтобы даже здоровый человек смог выпить ее одним глотком, не говоря уже о старухе с больными легкими, борющейся за каждый вдох. Белль внезапно поняла предостережение Румпельштильцхена. Он сможет выторговать для Рен совсем немного времени, а потом уже ничем не сможет ей помочь. Так же, как и мальчикам Одстоуна. Слезы в очередной раз обожгли веки, но когда они двигались в сторону ворот, Румпельштильцхен защищающим и любящим жестом обхватил ее за талию, и Белль успокоилась.

\- Дорога длинная и грязная, - сказал он с надеждой переубедить ее и избежать пешей прогулки. - А в карете тепло и сухо.

\- Я люблю ходить, - рассмеялась она. - После того как я вышла за тебя замуж, я уже забыла, для чего мне нужны ноги.

Это было правдой лишь отчасти, поскольку ей приходилось перемещаться из комнаты в комнату по замку через бесконечные коридоры и лестницы, но она хотела легкой беседы с мужем, наполненной смехом. Девушке не хватало солнечного света, свежего воздуха и морского бриза, которые остались далеко позади. Здесь они были вдали от моря, но горы несли свою собственную свежесть и наполняли воздух неповторимым ароматом. Белль подумала, что со временем научится его любить. Сейчас для нее он пах дальними странами и приключениями.

К тому же оживленная ходьба часто облегчала боли, сопровождавшие ее женские дни. Гувернантки и некоторые служанки часто ругались на нее, утверждая, что благородная леди должна отдыхать в такие дни, но Белль заметила, что они не расслаблялись, и не видела никаких причин, почему благородная леди отличалась от посудомойки или жены фермера, когда дело доходило до женских проблем.

Она была благодарна сильнее, чем могла выразить словами, за то, что муж, казалось, знал об этих проблемах, и ему не нужно было ничего объяснять. Конечно, он знал. Она не была его первой женой, к тому же, он был ученым человеком. Старым человеком. Так странно думать о нем подобным образом…

\- Рен, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда они прошли немного в тишине. Белль держала его под локоть, ей было уютно в плаще и капюшоне, и его голос заставил девушку рывком вынырнуть из приятного состояния, когда в голове совсем не было мыслей. - Она быстро угасает.

\- Ты будешь по ней скучать, - сказала Белль. Если бы она спросила его, он бы все отрицал: отшутился бы или сменил тему. Но он будет скучать, и она ему об этом сказала. - Я буду, а я знала ее совсем недолго.

Когда он лишь пробормотал что-то в ответ, Белль покачала головой в легком раздражении.

\- Думаю, тебе нужен кто-то, кто не боится тебя и смело заявляет об этом.

В ответ Румпельштильцхен снова что-то пробормотал.

Дорога в Одстоун была холодной и грязной, но Белль наслаждалась каждым мгновением пути. Небо сегодня было ясным, день ярким и свежим, и она чувствовала, как щеки и нос покраснели от мороза. Румпельштильцхен, держа ее за руку, приноровил свой шаг к ее, но, казалось, слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли. Если он и заметил приятный день, то не подал вида.

\- Мы никогда не гуляли вместе до этого, - сказала Белль, наклоняясь к нему, пока говорила. – Похоже, у нас настал период ухаживаний, как ты думаешь?

\- Ухаживаний? - на какой-то миг Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, как будто она заговорила с ним на совершенно незнакомом языке. Потом он моргнул и выдавил из себя едва заметную улыбку, словно ему стало неловко. – Если ты этого хочешь.

Белль с улыбкой покачала головой и позволила мужу остаток пути пройти в тишине.

Одстоун оказался более занятым, чем ожидала девушка. Рынок был разбит на двух улицах и по всему перекрестку, а городская ратуша была похожа на муравейник с входящими и выходящими людьми, когда Белль с мужем проходили мимо. Она крепко держалась за руку Румпельштильцхена, волнуясь и не зная, как отреагируют люди на их визит. Станут ли они еще чаще отворачиваться от нее? Сердце Белль трепетало в тревоге, ей приходилось прилагать немалые усилия, чтобы внутренние страхи не отразились у нее на лице.

И все же Румпельштильцхен заметил ее тревогу. Когда ее рука напряглась на его руке, он взглянул на жену и послал ей небольшую улыбку.

\- Ты в безопасности, - пообещал он, неправильно поняв ее.

Белль заставила себя улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Знаю. А еще я знаю, что они никогда не полюбят меня до тех пор, пока будут тебя бояться, - добавила она, стараясь изо всех сил, чтобы голос звучал прагматично. По правде сказать, ей было очень грустно, почти невыносимо. - Я ведь только жена их хозяина.

\- Может, мне стоит предоставить Одстоун тебе, мое сокровище? - зорко смотря по сторонам и все замечая, пока они двигались по мощеной булыжниками мостовой в сторону перекрестка, Румпельштильцхен говорил очень тихо то, что предназначалось лишь для ее ушей. Таким тоном он говорит в их спальне, подумалось ей, и сердце вдруг встрепенулось совсем по иной причине. - Должен признаться, мне не слишком интересно играть роль местного лорда. Может, мне дать им леди, которая вместо меня будет править ими?

Она чуть было не упрекнула его в неуместной шутке, но спустя мгновение осознала, что он был предельно серьезен.

\- У меня нет должных частей тела, чтобы играть роль лорда, - заметила Белль, указав жестом на свою грудь, - и хоть подобные вещи не должны влиять на людей, тем не менее, это так и происходит, - скорчив рожицу, Белль сжала его руку. - Именно поэтому мой бедный отец ищет себе жену. Ему нужен сын, который будет править его землями после него.

\- Похоже, что да, - Румпельштильцхен помог ей обойти лужу в том месте, где в мостовой была выбоина. - Жаль, что наличие члена часто путают с одаренностью, как мне сдается, - он послал ей свою коронную темную зубастую ухмылку, и Белль чуть не расхохоталась. Она не посмела сделать это в полном горя Одстоуне, но его непочтительность подняла ей настроение как раз тогда, когда это было так необходимо.

\- Если ты хочешь их любви, тебе придется найти способ послужить им.

\- Я знаю, - Белль сжала его руку, когда они подошли к перекрестку. - Возможно, я смогу убедить их полюбить и тебя тоже?

\- Тогда это будет настоящим волшебством, моя милая, - усмехнулся он. 

Белль показалось, что он собирался поцеловать ее прямо здесь, на улице, но он наклонился к ней только для того, чтобы положить кошель с монетами в карман подкладки ее плаща. И все равно это был жест нежности, ведь после маг расправлял ее плащ. Белль ощутила, как внутри нее разлилось приятное тепло, когда он позволил всем стать свидетелями этого. Возможно, его поведение продемонстрирует перепуганным женщинам и мужчинам Одстоуна, что у их лорда есть сердце и лицо, отличное от того, что они обычно видят.

\- Заполни свою корзину всем, чем пожелаешь.

Белль почти что ожидала игривого шлепка по заду, которым он сопроводил ее на рынок в прошлый раз. Вместо этого Румпельштильцхен дождался, пока она выберет направление, а потом по пятам последовал за ней. Мой защитник, подумала Белль, ощущая приятный трепет где-то под ребрами.

К удивлению девушки, возле тележек и лотков ее приветствовали уже не так нерешительно, как прежде, хотя позади постоянно маячил муж. Возможно, тому причиной было их относительное знакомство с Румпельштильцхеном, а может, мужчины и женщины предпочли натянутое нервозное веселье, чтобы не создавалось впечатление, что они шарахаются от жены Темного. Но Белль получала в ответ улыбки и робкие попытки предложить ей товары из кожи. А в лавке Хедли хозяин предложил ей пять маленьких пирожных, хотя она заплатила лишь за четыре. Она не знала, чего ожидать - рыдающих на улице женщин, вооруженных мужчин под дверьми ратуши, обвиняющих взглядов - но весь Одстоун, как и рынок, казались притихшими. Те, кто пережил своих сыновей, все еще должны были есть сами и кормить оставшихся дочерей, беспомощно подумала Белль.

Возле лотка с нитками и лентами стояла юная пухлая девушка вместо пожилой женщины, которая обслуживала ее в прошлый раз. Девушка выглядела так, как будто спала так же плохо, как и сама Белль, ее светлые волосы были тусклыми и сальными под простым шерстяным чепцом.

\- Миледи, - нервно присела она в реверансе и взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, надеясь увидеть, что ее почтительность не осталась незамеченной. - Мама сказала, что вы можете почтить нас своим визитом, - слова звучали неловко, отрепетировано, но Белль притворилась, что не заметила, и начала рассматривать отрезы лент, разложенные в коробках и корзинах.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросила Белль, чувствуя на себе взгляды и девушки, и мужа, пока она изучала широкий ассортимент цветов и узоров.

\- Эльза Фитчет, - последовал быстрый испуганный ответ.

Белль оглянулась через плечо и увидела, что Румпельштильцхен стоит с заложенными за спиной руками, выставив перед собой одну ногу и приняв элегантную позу, практически скрытую под тяжелым плащом.

\- Отвернись, пока я выбираю ленточки, муж мой, - сказала Белль, поймав его взгляд, когда отдавала приказ. - Разве что ты сам желаешь выбрать их для меня?

Удивленный, но без недовольства, Румпельштильцхен отвесил ей небольшой поклон и отошел на пару шагов от лотка, повернувшись к ним спиной.

Ну вот, подумала Белль. Она видела, что я приказываю ему, и то, что он едва сдерживал улыбку в этот момент. Насколько это зрелище заставит Эльзу волноваться?

\- Какие из них подходят к моим волосам, Эльза? - спросила Белль, легонько касаясь свернутых кольцами лент в одной из корзин. Они были очень разными, и кое-кому пришлось отправится очень далеко, побывать на многих рынках, чтобы собрать такое разнообразие цветов в одном месте. - Не будешь ли ты так любезна помочь мне сделать выбор?

У Белль было достаточно золота и серебра, чтобы скупить все ленты на лотке, но ей нравился именно сам процесс покупки, а потом их хранения. Также девушке очень нравилось осознание того, что Румпельштильцхен не меньше нее наслаждался этой игрой. 

Профессиональный взгляд успокоил нервы Эльзы после того, как заученные ей любезности уже были произнесены. Несколько секунд она разглядывала волосы Белль, сегодня свободно ниспадающие по плечам, за исключением двух тонких косичек, перевязанных оранжевой лентой на затылке, не дающих остальным волосам закрывать лицо. После того, как их заплели еще влажными, волосы скручивались в локоны и блестели от лосьона Лотты.

\- Оранжевый вам не идет, миледи, - высказалась Эльза вполне уверенно. Она могла чувствовать неловкость в компании лордов, леди и волшебников, но в ленточках она явно знала толк.

\- Есть вот такая зеленая, - два небольших мотка ленты моментально появились из разных корзин. Эльза встряхнула их, распрямляя, и протянула на открытой ладони. - Темная - цвета лесной хвои и очень мягкая. А эта похожа на мох на камне, - Белль с улыбкой взяла обе ленты.

\- А что-нибудь поярче? – и снова красавица наблюдала, как девушка бросила взгляд на ее волосы, а потом на свои корзины. На этот раз она достала широкую длинную шелковую ленту насыщенного небесно-голубого цвета, но этот оттенок совсем не походил на цвет той ленты, что украшал ее синюю ночную сорочку. Эта была более красивая, явно дороже предыдущих, поэтому Эльза не так уверенно предложила ее своей покупательнице. Белль взяла ее и пропустила между пальцами, чтобы почувствовать мягкость шелка. Румпельштильцхену она понравится, девушка была уверена в этом - и мягкостью, и цветом. Она постаралась отогнать эти мысли, зная, что может залиться румянцем или снова ощутить тянущее желание внизу живота.

\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила она Эльзу с теплой улыбкой. - И еще шесть парных, если можно, - она наслаждалась видом расширившихся глаз девушки. Белль уйдет отсюда, обретя репутацию прекрасного покупателя. И, как она надеялась, вежливого.

Эльза выбрала еще три пары лент, как ее и просили. Одна была узкой бархатной, цвета темно-красного вина, другая пара - шелковой, кремового оттенка, а последняя пара была соткана с ярким цветочным узором - синие, желтые и белые цветы с голубой окантовкой.

Окрыленная успехом, девочка положила в карман две большие серебряные монеты, которые назвала в качестве цены. Белль посчитала это честной платой, возможно, даже больше в пользу молоденькой продавщицы. Но она часто будет возвращаться за лентами, и скорей всего, на многие недели обеспечит всю семью хлебом, если аппетит Румпельштильцхена к его маленьким трофеям не иссякнет. Белль сомневалась, что такое когда-либо случится, но ей сложно было представить, что маг станет делать, когда у него будет двадцать лент, или пятьдесят, или три сотни…

\- Мое почтение твоей матушке, Эльза, - проговорила Белль, складывая ленты в жесткий кожаный мешочек, купленный ранее, и пряча покупку на самое дно корзины. 

\- У нее был ребенок, миледи, - вырвалось у Эльзы, когда Белль уже собиралась уходить. - Она потеряла его из-за Гнили, - ее круглое личико сморщилось от сдерживаемых слез. Белль подступила еще ближе к лотку.

\- Твоя матушка идет на поправку? - спросила она, стараясь не думать об отчаянной последней борьбе своей собственной матери. - Те, кто потерял сыновей, могут просить обо всем, что им необходимо, - добавила она, ласково коснувшись руки Эльзы. - Твоей семье что-нибудь нужно от меня?

\- Нет, - шепнула Эльза, снова сжавшись в страхе. - Мне не следовало...

\- Нет, - твердо сказала Белль. - Следовало. Одстоун теперь мой дом. Скажи это своей маме, скажи всем. Пожалуйста, - Белль осторожно пожала руку Эльзы перед тем, как отпустить девушку. - Я хочу, чтобы мои люди были счастливы и здоровы.

\- Дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен коснулся ее плеча. - Идем.

Он был прав. Белль видела, что ее слова только еще больше расстраивают Эльзу. Каким бы искренним не было ее сочувствие, ей совершенно нечего предложить, чтобы унять горе этих людей. Ее обещания пусты.

\- Здесь хорошие лекари и повитухи? - спросила Белль мужа, когда они переходили дорогу, направляясь к колодцу, его рука обнимала ее за плечи. - Рен знает свои травы и кажется мудрой, но... Я бы хотела, чтобы матери были в безопасности и под хорошей опекой. Чтобы о пострадавших заботились, а не вредили из суеверия.

\- Это долгоживущие люди, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, задумчиво нахмурившись. Белль точно могла сказать, что он никогда даже не задумывался о повитухах и лекарях, и разочарованно вздохнула. - Рен понимает свойства своих трав, и у нее слишком мало времени для суеверий. Я знаю, что она уже обучила остальных. Задай ей свои вопросы, моя маленькая женушка.

Белль кивнула. Он снова был прав, не пытаясь удерживать ее от того, чтобы она помогала своим новым подданным по мере своих сил. Бросив украдкой неуверенный взгляд на его лицо, Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен опустил голову, чтобы спрятать свои эмоции, зная, что она на него смотрит.

\- Что еще ты купишь, сокровище?

\- Немного сыра, - Белль оглянулась в поисках Лули и ее деревянного столика, на котором всегда громоздились большие и маленькие головки сыров, целые и нарезанные кусочками. - А после я должна повидать Рен.

Румпельштильцхен немного расслабился во время их медленного тура по рынку. Он оставался настороже, но уже не крался за ней так, будто собирался в любой момент наброситься на всякого, кто не так на нее посмотрит. Он фактически ухватил ее за руку, когда они снова пересекали площадь, чтобы добраться до угла, где Лули расположилась со своими товарами - не столько показать свои чувства к ней, сколько привлечь внимание.

\- Ты поговоришь с Рен? - напряженно спросил он. Была ли тому причиной неуверенность или смущение, Белль не могла определить. - О своем дискомфорте?

\- Да, - сказала Белль. - Если она хорошо себя чувствует.

Она не могла не думать о Рен. Как та безуспешно старалась спасти больных и помочь родиться мертвым детям. Неудивительно, что ее не было на рынке сегодня, продающей свои пучки сушеных трав. Ее горе наверняка намного сильнее, чем у Белль.

\- В любом случае, после прогулки я чувствую себя намного лучше. 

\- Конечно, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, отпуская ее руку. Она понимала, что он не хотел давить на нее в этих вопросах, но и при этом не хотел, чтобы жена возвратилась домой без совета и зелья пожилой женщины. Она беспокоила его своей бледностью и частыми сменами настроения. 

Это было бы весьма кстати, размышляла Белль. Тоник или чай - что-нибудь, чтобы успокоить ее накануне ежемесячных недомоганий и, возможно, облегчить боли. Она не хотела снова становиться плаксивым слабым существом, в какое превратилась вчера, не хотела лежать рядом с мужем - жалкая и лишенная страсти, когда это, возможно, был последний шанс для них побыть вместе перед началом женской крови. Белль не хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен беспокоился из-за нее, когда ему предстояло противостоять столь сильной черной магии.

\- Лули всегда выглядит умирающей от голода, - тихонько сказала Белль, пока они все еще были вне пределов слышимости девочки. - Она больше похожа на служанку, чем на дочь. Я думала предложить ей стать моей горничной.

\- Если тебе это будет в радость, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, взглянув на девочку, которая куталась в старую поношенную серую шаль из грубой шерсти. Лули была очень мелкой и вся покрыта прыщами. Она не была грязной, но в своей обветшалой одежде казалась именно такой. Девочка выглядела слишком бедно для дочери родителей, у которых бойко шла торговля продуктами сыроварения. Единственное, что Белль удалось выпытать у Лули, было то, что та была старшей дочерью из девяти детей, и еще собственноручно делала великолепное сливочное масло.

\- Однако имей в виду, что ее родителям это не понравится.

Нет, подумала Белль. Ни один родитель не захочет, чтобы его дочь отправилась в замок Румпельштильцхена. С упавшим сердцем Белль вспомнила о своем отце, сэре Моррисе. У лотка Лули она рассматривала сыры, глотая слюнки несмотря на то, что съела хороший завтрак меньше двух часов тому назад.

\- Доброе утро, Лули, - тепло поздоровалась она. Девочка недавно плакала или была простужена - Белль увидела покрасневшие глаза, а щеки ее были припухшими и покрыты красными пятнами. - Ты в порядке?

\- Да, миледи, - послушно ответила Лули. 

Казалось, она не заметила Румпельштильцхена, ожидающего неподалеку. Ее глаза оставались опущенными и смотрели прямо на товар.

\- Пожалуйста, немного масла. И выбери для меня твердый сыр, а еще голубой, - продолжала Белль с поощряющей улыбкой. Видя, как Лули начала шмыгать носом, она передумала приглашать ее к себе в качестве горничной. Румпельштильцхен не станет терпеть слезливую прислугу, и то, что сама Белль прощала Лотте, зная ту с самого детства, она не захочет видеть каждый день у незнакомки. Испуганной незнакомки. Ей больше нужна была компаньонка, а не служанка.

Лули выбрала два небольших сыра и завернула их в вощеную бумагу, работая с медлительной осторожностью. Ее пальцы выглядели замерзшими и красными. Болезненными. Пока девушка заворачивала кусочек сливочного масла, Белль тихонько рассматривала ее. 

\- Мне может понадобиться горничная в замке, Лули, - беззаботно начала она. - Я вдруг подумала, может, ты захочешь занять эту должность?

Лули застыла с широко раскрытыми глазами, протягивая Белль упакованные продукты через стол. Та бережно взяла пакеты и положила к себе в корзину поверх остальных покупок.

\- Не бойся сказать мне, если не хочешь, - произнесла Белль, видя, что Лули так и продолжает смотреть на нее, как кролик на удава. 

\- Но если ты захочешь прийти, тебе будут хорошо платить. Или ты сможешь брать плату товарами для своей семьи, - добавила она, вспомнив о восьми братьях и сестрах девочки, - как тебе будет угодно. А еще, конечно, ты получишь свою комнату и новую одежду, - Белль понимала, что это может искусить девочку уйти из большой бедной семьи. Лули наверняка делила кровать с несколькими детьми, да и в самой комнате наверняка стояла далеко не одна кровать. - Ты бы этого хотела?

Молчание девочки заставляло Белль лепетать. Она поймала себя на этом и замолчала, давая бедняжке шанс обдумать свой ответ. Ожидая, она достала монеты из кошелька и положила их на стол. Лули бездумно посмотрела на них и потянулась к кошельку на поясе, чтобы достать несколько более мелких серебряных монет и пригоршню меди. Лули медленно и тщательно их пересчитала и так же молча протянула Белль. В следующий миг девочка повернулась и взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, который стоял в десятке шагов от них, старательно изображая интерес к сорнякам, пережившим морозы и снег и проросшим на краю перекрестка.

\- Все, что я захочу, миледи? - медленно спросила Лули тогда, когда Белль уже собралась махнуть рукой и оставить бедняжку в покое.

\- Да. Любое справедливое вознаграждение за службу. Оно будет щедрым. Я понимаю, что от той, кто станет моей горничной, требуется много мужества и отваги, - она оглянулась на спину мужа, стараясь, чтобы ироничные слова не превратились в ироничную улыбку.

Все еще колеблясь, Лули обогнула стол и встала лицом к ней, теребя покрасневшими руками грубый фартук.

\- Даже магией? - на лице девочки было написано странное желание, и внезапно вся ее фигура начала выражать крайнее нетерпение.

\- Магией? - слабо откликнулась Белль. Она оглянулась на Румпельштильцхена и увидела, что он, нахмурившись, повернулся к ней. Конечно, он слышал каждое слово. Он мог видеть в практически непроглядной темноте, и его слух был не менее острым.

\- Зачем тебе это? - мягко спросила она Лули, осознав ответ на свой вопрос в тот самый миг, когда слова уже были сказаны. Все внутри завязалось узлом, а горло сжалось.

\- М-мои братья, госпожа, - едва слышно прошептала Лули, с трудом выдавливая из себя слова, одновременно со страхом и надеждой. - Они погибли из-за Гнили. Джулс, он старший, был первым, за несколько дней до возвращения хозяина. И я подумала... вы сказали "все, что угодно", и... хозяин... - слезы заволокли ее глаза, и она со стыдом уставилась на землю. - Мама не перестает плакать, а папа так сердит на все на свете, и если... если бы Джулс к нам вернулся... - она проглотила последнее слово и замолчала, тяжело дыша.

Белль сама часто моргала, чтобы согнать навернувшиеся слезы, и на этот раз они не имели ничего общего с ее женскими напастями. Она взяла Лули за плечи, беспомощно оглянувшись на мужа, который, хмурясь, быстро отвернулся.

\- Этого нельзя сделать, - резко сказал он, почти что выплевывая слова с издевательской насмешливостью. - Мертвый есть мертвый.

\- Если бы Румпельштильцхен мог их спасти при помощи магии, он бы это сделал, - хрипло поклялась Белль девочке, отчаянно стараясь смягчить удар, нанесенный словами мужа. - Джулса и всех остальных, - она знала, что это так. Если не ради детей, матерей и отцов, то ради удовлетворения от возможности отразить удар и не потерпеть поражение на своей территории. Румпельштильцхен использовал бы любую магию, чтобы все исправить. - Я сочувствую твоему горю, Лули. Всем вам. Мне так жаль.

А потом каким-то образом плачущая девочка оказалась в ее руках. Наверняка она слишком долго сдерживала горькие рыдания от душевных мук. Все, что Белль могла - обнять и попытаться утешить, шепча бесполезные слова и пытаясь сдержать собственные слезы. Они привлекли небольшое количество зрителей, обступивших их широким кольцом, но Белль было все равно. Если никто не утешил Лули, которая потеряла брата, то это сделает Белль. Она это сделает. Девочка была совсем мелкой, даже рядом с Белль, которая сама была худенькой и невысокой. Она чувствовала косточки Лули даже сквозь слои зимней одежды.

Румпельштильцхен не сдвинулся с места, только застыл, сжимая кулаки, прижатые к бокам. Он должен поговорить с ними, отстранено подумала Белль. Их хозяин должен поговорить с ними и сказать... что? Все, что угодно, решила молодая женщина. Будет достаточно просто показать свою заботу, даже если он не сможет поделиться с ними всем тем горем и горькой злостью, которые видела сама Белль, будучи с ним наедине. Видя его там, отчаянно желающего оказаться подальше от собирающейся вокруг толпы и умолкшего рынка, Белль поняла, за что они его не любили. Румпельштильцхен дал Одстоуну комфортное существование, но в свою очередь держался от него как можно дальше. И не проявлял интереса к его жителям. Он поведал ей всю правду, по дороге в город в самый первый раз.

Пожилая женщина приблизилась и попыталась оттащить Лули от Белль, бормоча извинения, но Белль лишь отмахнулась. Рыдания Лули утихли, когда она осознала, что на них смотрят. Девочка с испуганным стоном отпустила Белль.

\- П-простите, м-миледи, - заикаясь, выговорила она сквозь слезы.

Белль достала из кармана плаща носовой платок, радуясь тому, что тот был чистым, - один из ее собственных, сделанных из хлопка и кружева, а не шелковый подарок Румпельштильцхена. У нее был еще один, лежавший в кармане с кошельком, но это был расшитый подарок для Рен.

\- Вот, - сказала она, вкладывая платок в дрожащую ладонь девочки. - Все хорошо, - она оглянулась, чтобы посмотреть на лица собравшихся - все они выражали настороженность или страх. - Лули имеет полное право рассказывать мне о том, что ее тревожит, - обратилась она к стоящим рядом родителям. - Спросить, могу ли я помочь. Никто не должен бояться заговорить со мной или попросить помощи, когда это требуется, - она заставила всех удивиться, Белль это прекрасно видела, но некоторые из удивленных уже обменивались взглядами и кивками. - Никто из вас не знает меня, - продолжала Белль звонким голосом, разнесшимся по площади и перекрестку, - но я хочу, чтобы вы все понимали - я забочусь о каждом из вас и осознаю, что это теперь мой долг.

Бросив взгляд на Лули и увидев, что та вытерла лицо и перестала плакать, Белль отпустила ее.

\- Я скорблю вместе с вами, - сказала Белль гораздо тише, потому что почувствовала, как на этих словах в горле застрял болезненный ком. Девушка почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен подошел, чтобы стать рядом с ней. Она задрожала, уже опасаясь, что была слишком смелой, обращаясь к толпе. Лули отошла от них, но не слишком далеко. Она прижимала маленький платочек к груди так, будто Белль дала ей королевские драгоценности.

Женщина, стоявшая позади Хэдли, казалось, хотела что-то сказать. Белль кивнула ей, пытаясь поощрить и вместе с тем не показывать столь явно своего отчаянного желания, чтобы хоть кто-нибудь нашел в себе смелость заговорить. Женщина в тяжелых сапогах и многослойных юбках вышла вперед. Волосы ее побелила седина, а лицо выдавало преклонный возраст. Сперва Белль показалась, что выступившая вперед пожилая горожанка была крупной и грузной, однако вскоре девушка заметила, что причиной этому были бесконечные слои одежды. Казалось, она надела на себя все, что имела.

\- Мы думали, хозяин наказывает нас, - сказала она с откровенностью, порожденной горем, как поняла Белль. - Первым умер старший брат Лули - большой Джулс, - пояснила она, попеременно бросая упрямо-решительные взгляды на Белль и испуганные - на Румпельштильцхена, стоящего рядом с ней, - а он был одним из тех, кто привез железную печь в замок, - продолжала она. - И мы подумали… что за то, что они посмели ступить в Темный Замок, мы думали...

Выражение лица Белль заставило пожилую женщину умолкнуть. Белль осознавала, что сейчас ужас явно и отчетливо отражается на ее лице. Ее выдержка мгновенно испарилась, стоило ей услышать такое жуткое предположение. Неужели они правда верили, что он может поступить с ними _так_? 

\- Вы ошибаетесь, - резким голосом сказал Румпельштильцхен. Голос его разнесся по всей площади и за ее пределы. - Тем, кто подчиняются моим законам и моим желаниям, нечего меня опасаться. Так было всегда, разве нет? - Он взмахнул рукой в сторону толпы, словно бросая им вызов – кто готов отрицать сказанное им? Никто. - Когда я найду тех, кто забрал ваших сыновей, я их уничтожу, - процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы. От его слов и тона по спине Белль пробежал холодок.

Она бы сказала еще больше этой толпе, видя, что на лицах их страх перемежался с негодованием, как только Румпельштильцхен закончил говорить. Они хотели не мести. Возможно, эта жажда и проснется позже, когда виновный будет найден, но сейчас люди, как и бедняжка Лули, просто хотели знать, почему магия их хозяина не может воскресить их сыновей. Все, чего добилась Белль, предложив разделить их заботы, это заново разбередила незажившую рану.

\- У нас есть дело к Рен, - холодным и опасным тоном произнес Румпельштильцхен. Он ухватил Белль за предплечье, ясно давая понять, что намерен вести ее всю дорогу до домика Рен. - Идем.

Лули протянула влажный носовой платок, но Белль только отмахнулась.

\- Он твой, - сказала она, в то время как муж все еще держал ее руку железной хваткой. Он не делал ей больно, но и не отпускал, разве что она начнет протестовать и сопротивляться. Белль предпочла пойти с ним, почти что благодарная за спасение от собственной неосмотрительности, но и сердитая на мужа за то, что он не позволил ей облегчить страдания их людей. Толпа молча расступилась, давая им дорогу. Отойдя прочь и завернув за угол на перекрестке, пройдя мимо брошенного овощного лотка, Белль услышала, как позади начались осторожные разговоры.

Девушка ожидала, что Румпельштильцхен начнет выражать ей свое недовольство, стоит им только оказаться вне пределов слышимости, но ничего не случилось. На улице, ведущей к дому Рен, находилась таверна, отчего там было всегда людно от приходящих и уходящих посетителей. То, что говорила Белль, услышало не более двух десятков человек, но она знала, что молва скоро разнесет по городу ее слова. Известие очень быстро достигнет даже самых дальних ферм. В лицо девушки бросилась краска, и она, чтобы успокоиться, уставилась на булыжники у себя под ногами. Был ли Темный сердит на нее или на людей, которые заподозрили его в том, что он проклял собственных подданных?

Она с трудом, но все же придержала язык и не спросила мужа об этом. Этого нельзя было делать там, где их могут услышать, и кроме того, ей нужно было очистить собственные мысли перед тем, как начать говорить о случившемся. Изначально она не собиралась привлекать целую толпу или обращаться к ним, но... это было правильно. Ведь оказывается, они подозревали, что это Румпельштильцхен наслал на них это проклятье! Белль знала, что он боролся за спасение тех, кто все еще был в живых к моменту их возвращения, а после этого очень сильно переживал из-за неудачи. Если бы он только дал им знать, что... но как он мог? Он требовал к себе уважения, граничащего со страхом, и не хотел, чтобы все в миг стало иначе.

Домик Рен находился как раз там, где заканчивалась мощеная дорога и начиналась грунтовая. Румпельштильцхен остановился в дюжине шагов, определенно не собираясь двигаться дальше. Его лицо выглядело угрюмым.

\- Внутри ты будешь в безопасности, - проворчал он. - Я оставлю тебя саму решать свои дела.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - начала она, но тот отвернулся, избегая ее попытки коснуться его руки. Ей стало больно. Вчера наверняка это вызвало бы море бесполезных слез и жалости к себе. Сегодня породило лишь тупую боль, добавившуюся к печали за Лули и всех остальных горожан, потерявших своих детей. 

Проглотив комок в горле, Белль подошла к двери Рен и постучалась. Через пару мгновений, вспомнив, что пожилая женщина может быть наверху, и не желая заставлять ее спускаться вниз, только чтобы поприветствовать посетителя, Белль открыла дверь и крикнула.

\- Здравствуйте! Госпожа Рен?

\- Здесь, цветочек, - послышался скрипучий голос. За словами последовал приступ кашля, напугавший Белль так, что она взлетела по шероховатым ступеням, перепрыгивая через две за один шаг, и завернула за угол с опрометчивой поспешностью.

\- Ступеньки, девочка, не сверни себе шею, - прохрипела Рен, пытаясь засмеяться. Эта попытка только усилила приступ кашля, заглушая ее слова в попытке сделать новый вдох.

Войдя в верхнюю комнату, Белль заморгала в темноте. Перед огнем стояла узкая раскладушка, там, где раньше был рабочий стол Рен. Сам стол был отодвинут к перилам лестницы и выглядел чистым, будто им давно не пользовались.

\- Ох, Рен, - простонала она, видя, как та с усилием пытается сесть. - Нет, не вставайте, - взмолилась Белль, упав на колени рядом с койкой. Она ощутила, как захрустел набитый соломой матрас под ее ладонями и попыталась выпрямиться, борясь с внезапным головокружением. - Вы не приняли зелье.

\- Не приняла, - благожелательно согласилась Рен. Ее голос звучал как хриплое карканье из-за измученного кашлем горла.

\- Он мне приказал! - она ткнула шишковатым пальцев в сторону камина, где Белль увидела зеленую бутылочку, которую принесла несколько недель тому назад. Она была в два раза меньше той, что сейчас находилась в ее корзине. Девушка ощутила укол страха, осознав, что четвертой бутылочки уже не будет – она будет слишком большой, чтобы проглотить лекарство одним махом, особенно для старой больной женщины, страдающей сухим кашлем.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептала Белль умоляюще, хотя собиралась говорить мягко. - Я прошу вас выпить его и побыть с нами еще немного. Пожалуйста, - она снова сглотнула, но на этот раз комок в горле никуда не делся. - Рен, пожалуйста. Вы нам нужны. Сейчас как никогда.

Рен тяжело вздохнула под кучей своих одеял. Она казалась уставшей и смирившейся со своей участью.

\- Тогда неси лекарство.

Белль помогла пожилой женщине сесть и придерживала бутылочку у ее губ, пока та пила зелье. Рен было сложно проглотить даже столько, Белль видела это. Она попыталась не думать о еще большей бутылочке в своей корзине, зная, что ей придется позаботиться о том, чтобы Рен выпила и ее, пока легкие старушки были еще чистыми, в противном случае она просто не сможет осилить снадобье одним глотком. Как и прежде, зелье сработало быстро. Рен улыбнулась девушке, лекарство оставило жирный след на ее губах и испачкало губы. Несмотря на то, что дыхание старой женщины сразу же стало легче, Белль видела, насколько та ослабела, и магия не могла этого излечить.

Над ввалившимися щеками проступали острые скулы, и сама она казалась слишком уставшей. И такой старой.

Белль безмолвно набросала в огонь как можно больше поленьев, но так, чтобы пламя не вырвалось за пределы камина. Она не стала беспокоиться о полупустой корзине для дров. Если Рен понадобятся еще поленья, Белль позаботится, чтобы они у той были. Еда тоже, если у нее не окажется особо много запасов. Рен была не настолько бедной, чтобы быть не в состоянии купить себе хлеба, решила Белль, но зато старушка была слишком больной, чтобы самостоятельно сходить за ним. Девушка нашла засохшую хлебную корку и кувшин прокисшего молока. Белль заварила им мятного чая внизу, на маленькой печи Рен, и отнесла две чашки наверх. Ей хотелось спросить, когда Рен в последний раз ела, но она передумала. Куда важнее сейчас было, чтобы та поела сейчас и чтобы у нее было достаточно еды на завтра и вообще на ближайшие дни. По крайней мере, об этом Белль могла позаботиться сама.

Рен уже сидела у огня на стуле, втиснутом у изножья ее кушетки. Она была босой, и Белль увидела, что пальцы ее ног выглядели столь же опухшими и скрюченными, как и на руках. Старушка одарила Белль слабой улыбкой и взяла в руки чашку с чаем.

\- Он бродит около моего дома, - объявила она.

\- Да, - ответила Белль, не спрашивая, откуда Рен это знает, - но он не зайдет. Неужели он вас боится? - это казалось абсурдом, но она не знала ничего другого, что могло так напугать мужа, как простое упоминание об этой женщине. Дожидаясь ответа, девушка положила на колени Рен одно из недавно приобретенных пирожных.

\- Если честно, я так до конца и не поняла. Либо он ничего не боится, либо боится всего на свете, - наконец, сказала Рен. - Ты добра, утеночек, - добавила она, возвращая Белль чашку дрожащей рукой, а потом поднесла воздушное маленькое пирожное ко рту и откусила кусочек.

\- Я думала, у вас много детей, - сказала Белль, садясь в ногах на старую твердую кушетку и держа обе чашки, пока Рен маленькими кусочками поедала выпечку. - Разве они за вами не присматривают?

\- Я пережила всех, кроме двоих, но они далеко, - сказала Рен коротко. - Я стара, цыпленок. Стара и готова к могиле. Еще старше теперь. 

На мгновение, ужасное мгновение, Белль подумала, что Рен может заплакать. В ее голосе слышалась предательская дрожь.

\- Он отослал тебя прочь, когда мальчики заболели, не так ли? - она почти умоляла, умоляла, чтобы Белль не было там, чтобы она не видела…

\- Да, - сказала девушка, понурив голову. - Это должно быть было невыносимо. 

Хуже, чем пережить собственных детей? Белль не могла даже представить этого.

\- Все можно вынести, - сказала Рен с резкостью, о которой, Белль ясно могла это видеть, сразу же пожалела. - Бесполезно говорить, что этому не суждено было случиться, - закончила она гораздо тише. - Но я говорила, ухаживая за их мальчиками. Я говорила. Повторяла это снова и снова, хотя знала, что прожила слишком долго…

Когда она доела выпечку, Белль налила ей мятный чай в тяжелую глиняную чашку. Рен взяла ее трясущимися руками, глядя на отражение свечей и огня в очаге.

\- Я принесу все, что вам нужно, с рынка, - сказала она после затянувшейся тишины. - Ваша кладовая пуста. И дров больше нет. Я обо всем позабочусь.

\- Ты не должна прислуживать мне, - мягко напомнила ей Рен. - _Ты_ госпожа здесь.

\- Вот почему я _должна_ , - сказала Белль упрямо. - Если никто больше не следит за тем, чтобы вы были в тепле и хорошо себя чувствовали, этим займусь я. Мой муж делает золото просто чтобы убить время. И нет какой-либо причины ни для одного из его людей нуждаться в дровах или еде.

\- Никто и не нуждается, утенок, - заверила ее Рен. - Только слишком упрямые, те, кто не хочет никого ни о чем просить.

Ее робкая улыбка на мгновенье осветила лицо женщины, и Белль показалось, что хозяйка дома помолодела лет на двадцать. Красавица вполне могла вообразить ее молодой женщиной, даже девочкой, чья жизнь только началась, но в чьих глазах всегда искрилось знание.

\- Мне нужно только попросить, но я не прошу. Рен глупая в этом вопросе.

Белль кивнула и улыбнулась. Она даже не возражала, чтобы ее звали утенком, так глубоко было облегчение от того, что Рен приняла зелье. Ее цвет лица уже немного улучшился после того, как дышать стало легче, хотя при таком освещении от одной-единственной дешевой свечи об этом было сложно судить наверняка.

\- Я принесла вам подарок, - сказала она, найдя его в своем плаще, и достала наружу аккуратно сложенный квадратик ткани. - Я думала о вас, пока навещала отца.

Она не знала, насколько хорошо Рен удалось рассмотреть красиво украшенный носовой платок, который Белль расправила на ее колене, но, несмотря на это, женщина казалась благодарной за подарок.

\- Одстоун скучал по тебе, дитя, - сказала она. - И по нему, на этот раз, тоже. Кажется, мы бы не отказались от капли магии.

\- Да, - Белль не могла встретиться с ней взглядом. - Это была моя вина, - она вспомнила гостиницы, карету, занятия любовью и нежные слова. - Я отвлекаю его.

\- Ты принесла перемены в воздухе, - сказала ей Рен. - Легкость, с тех пор, как он женился на тебе. Это помогает всем нам.

\- Я... - но Белль понятия не имела, что ответить на это. Даже Румпельштильцхен, казалось, не понимал, как пожилая женщина могла ощущать его магию. Белль вспомнила свои ощущения от магии королевы Реджины, когда ведьма обняла ее. Чувствовала ли Рен магию Румпельштильцхена также, но на большем расстоянии? Или это Одстоун на самом деле менялся, когда их лорд и хозяин был здесь? Перемены в воздухе?

\- Я принесла ему немного облегчения за последние дни, - сказала она кротко. - Он говорит, что я должна попросить у вас сушеных трав. Чтобы унять ежемесячные недомогания, - Белль с опозданием осознала, насколько это ужасно звучало, и с беспокойством взглянула на Рен. - Он беспокоится обо мне, - поспешно пояснила девушка. - Из-за моих головных болей, и я уверена, мой муж знает, что в последнее время я много плачу без причины.

\- Травы помогут унять боль, - кивнула Рен, часто моргая, чтобы прояснить свои старые глаза. - Дитя у груди - лучшее лекарство от того, что тревожит тебя.

Белль невольно прижала ладонь к груди и опустила взгляд.

\- Травы должны помочь, - вздохнула она. – Мое странное самочувствие не может больше так продолжаться. Вчера я не могла никак перестать плакать! Какая польза от моих слез, когда матери здесь потеряли своих сыновей? - Белль порывисто вскочила на ноги и принялась беспокойно мерить шагами тесную комнатку. - Неужто у жен это по-другому? - спросила она, не скрывая раздражения в голосе. - У меня никогда не было таких дурацких проблем, когда я была девушкой.

\- По-другому для женщины, чем для девушки - может быть, - задумчиво сказала Рен, кивая. - Но не для жены. Скорее всего, ты сейчас носишь ребенка, а? - она говорила так, как будто была совершенно уверена в этом факте. Белль побледнела и отвернулась, уставившись на Рен, стоя возле крохотного окна с закрытыми ставнями. При виде того, как гостья отрицательно покачала головой, Рен разразилась кудахчущим смехом.

\- Ты же спишь с ним, разве нет? - откровенно спросила она с вызовом. Белль слабо кивнула. - По всем подсчетам, твои дни должны были уже начаться, миледи, - кивнула Рен, получив утвердительный ответ. - И ты испытываешь тошноту? - Белль снова кивнула, тяжело сглотнув.

\- Но... путешествие, - пояснила она слабым голосом. - Мне плохо от долгой дороги. От тряски в карете. Я не могу... Рен, этого не может быть, - с уверенностью заключила она со слабой улыбкой. - Он не хочет иметь со мной детей. Он сам так сказал.

Рен рассмеялась, не своим привычным хрипящим хихиканьем, а по-настоящему. Белль почувствовала, что над ней издеваются, но потом увидела, что пожилая женщина хлопает себя по коленке, приглашая девушку вернуться к ней поближе. Девушка нехотя подчинилась.

\- То, что говорит или хочет мужчина, никогда еще не останавливало его семя от зачатия, - проговорила Рен, все еще смеясь, но более мягко. Теперь ее смешок был снова больше похож на знакомое коварное хихиканье. - Дает ли он тебе что-нибудь, чтобы этого не случилось? Травы, магия?

\- Нет, - ответила Белль, снова опустившись на краешек кровати, у колен старушки.

\- Он оставляет свое семя в тебе?

\- Да, - ответила она, настолько ошарашенная предположением Рен, что даже не смутилась от такой откровенности.

\- Тогда посчитай свои дни, утеночек, - снова сказала Рен, коснувшись ее щеки тыльной стороной ладони. Ее кожа была как пергамент, мягкая и прохладная. – Подмечай все признаки и нюансы, а потом приходи и расскажи старухе Рен. Может, наш утеночек уже стал мамой-уткой, а?

Все, что могла сделать Белль, это кивнуть. Она сглотнула и одарила Рен еще несколькими пирожными в качестве поддержки. Девушка собиралась вернуться на рынок, чтобы купить хлеба, сыра и молока, чтобы пополнить пустую кладовку Рен, а потом договориться с кем-нибудь в таверне, чтобы те присмотрели за старушкой. Но ее сердце чуть не остановилось при виде Румпельштильцхена, дожидавшегося снаружи. Она не могла ему сказать... смотреть ему в глаза...

Она едва могла соображать.

\- Я... Мне надо переговорить с трактирщиком, - сказала она прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен открыл рот. - У Рен дома ничего нет, а она слишком слаба, чтобы сходить на рынок. Я попрошу их присмотреть за ней, чтобы у нее было достаточно еды и дров.

До этого просто хмурое, выражение лица Румпельштильцхена стало зловеще-темным. Он кивнул, бросил возмущенный взгляд в сторону домика Рен и последовал за женой в сторону таверны.

Белль едва заметила их возвращение в Темный Замок.

Рядом с ней Румпельштильцхен был угрюм и молчалив, не делая никаких попыток к ней прикоснуться или заговорить. Она знала, что муж сердится, как знала и то, что могла бы поговорить с ним об этом, но ее мысли не прекращали вертеться вокруг слов Рен. Все силы девушки уходили на то, чтобы не расплакаться. Ее речь на рыночной площади, казалось, случилась давным-давно, и больше была похожа на сон.

Мысленно, она снова и снова начинала считать, вспоминала о том, что говорила госпожа Елена о признаках, которые следует замечать, о неделях, прошедших с ее прошлого женского недомогания, об ужасной ночи, когда Румпельштильцхен сообщил ей, что у них не будет детей.

Никаких детей. Никогда.

Но что, если он ошибался?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, CrazyCucumber, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	69. Считая дни

Белль с преогромной радостью побежала бы к себе в комнату, заперла бы дверь и спряталась под одеялами и простынями. Вместо этого, она задержалась в холле, устраивая корзину на столике, пока Румпельштильцхен снимал с себя плащ. Каждое его движение было резким от ярости, и девушке, возможно, стоило испугаться, если бы она в данный момент была способна что-либо чувствовать. Наблюдая за мужем, она ощущала только усталость - девушка была настолько слабой, что даже не могла негодовать по поводу его настроения.

\- Я тебя рассердила, - сказала она, оставив собственный плащ рядом с корзиной. – Прости меня. Я просто хотела хоть чем-то помочь.

\- И как, помогла? - огрызнулся Румпельштильцхен, но его гнев был сдержанным. Он не был похож на смертельную ярость, заставлявшую вырвавшуюся под действием его настроения магию плясать вокруг него. - Они чуть не попросили меня воскресить их мертвых сыновей!

\- Это моя вина, - начала Белль, намереваясь защитить Лули. Она резко замолкла, когда Румпельштильцхен ткнул пальцем в ее сторону.

\- Да! Твоя. Не думай, что чем-то подобным я когда-либо заслужу их любовь. Я не хочу их любви, - Белль слушала, зная, что ей следовало бы чувствовать себя уязвленной или возмущенной его резкостью. Но девушка не чувствовала ничего. Только усталость. - Ты их хозяйка, а не мать. Они не нуждаются в твоей любви, и не хотят ее. Не забывай об этом!

Хоть его гнев не был способен пробиться сквозь броню ее усталости и апатии, он все же произвел на девушку впечатление. Белль почувствовала, как ее лицо искажается в уродливой гримасе.

\- Ты сам сделал меня здесь хозяйкой, - сказала она, упрямо вздернув подбородок. Гувернантка всегда говорила, что от этого она становилась похожей на мула. – Или ты теперь боишься, что у меня не хватит любви и на тебя тоже?

Ну вот. Она раскусила его - то, как он чуть дрогнул, как опустил обвиняющий перст, и Румпельштильцхен прижал руку к груди так, как будто Белль попыталась его укусить. Он ревновал - к Лули, к Рен, к Одстоуну!

Белль схватила свою корзину и поспешила к ступеням, ведущим на кухню, не желая больше слышать укоров мужа, особенно если причина была именно в этом. Не в том, что его беспокоила ее плохая служба людям Одстоуна, а каприз! Прихоть, рожденная тем, что она свободно отдала им часть своего сердца, а он - нет! Она по собственной воле сделала Румпельштильцхена центром своего мира, но не могла же она заменить им весь свой мир!

Знакомый кухонный уют и тепло, идущее от новой плиты, немного успокоили красавицу. Она твердо решила больше не плакать, но открытое противостояние мужу заставило дыхание вырываться со слабыми всхлипываниями. Без сомнения, ее текущему состоянию поспособствовало еще и то, что сказала ей сегодня Рен. Белль выместила свое испорченное настроение на сыре и масле, швырнув их с силой на полку в кладовой прямо в упаковке, и от этого почувствовала себя совсем глупо.

Она не будет сожалеть о том, что пыталась утешить бедняжку Лули или помочь Рен. Может, она и зашла слишком далеко, обратившись к толпе, но она же хотела, как лучше! Она не пообещала им услуги Румпельштильцхена, лишь свои собственные! Но Лули показала, насколько мало Белль могла на самом деле им дать. Утешения здесь было недостаточно, а больше девушка ни на что и не была способна. Белль надеялась, что смогла втолковать Лули, что ей и только ей принимать решение, пойдет ли она на службу в замок или нет. Девушке была ненавистна сама мысль о том, что помимо горя, она добавила семье еще и ужаса - страх, что вскоре они могут потерять еще и дочь.

Как же было бы здорово иметь компанию - компаньонку - в такой день, подумала девушка. Затем она попыталась найти себе дело, но после прогулки по телу разлилась приятная усталость. Белль хотелось отправиться в постель, окружить себя подушками, книгами и держать под рукой поднос с чаем, но если действительно у них скоро будет ребенок, вряд ли стоит привыкать к чему-то подобному. Она сомневалась, что мать Лули или госпожа Елена отлеживались в кровати, во время ежемесячных недомоганий или вынашивая под сердцем ребенка.

Вероятно, рядом с ними были другие женщины - кто-то, с кем можно обсудить проблемы и страхи, или просто кто бы мог сочувственно помолчать рядом. Она скучала по Лотте, которая бы болтала без умолку и хлопотала вокруг, возможно плакала, но при этом и обняла бы тоже, с комфортом уложила бы в постель, а потом сходила бы за женщиной, знающей об этом больше их двоих вместе взятых.

Но здесь такой женщиной, матерью и одновременно повитухой, была Рен. Белль сомневалась, что та бы отправила девушку в постель только из-за того, что ее беспокоят женские недомогания.

Белль вытащила свое шитье, устроилась возле кухонного очага и принялась работать над орнаментом в форме буквы "R" из золотой нити в уголке черного шелкового платка. Работа напомнила ей о Румпельштильцхене, о причине, по которой она все это затеяла, и каждый крошечный стежок, казалось, сглаживал острые края их недавней ссоры. Она выслушает его, решила Белль и кивнула сама себе для пущей убедительности. Если он все еще зол на нее, она попытается выяснить, почему, а если нет...

А если нет, то она мечтала спрятать лицо у него на груди, ощутить, как он смыкает вокруг нее руки с такой силой, словно никогда больше не выпустит из своих объятий. Румпельштильцхен не мог защитить ее от собственных страхов, но в его руках она чувствовала себя так, словно он способен был сделать это. Она молилась, чтобы, если у них все-таки родится ребенок, маг смог защитить ее от сильнейших страхов. Несмотря на это, когда девушка думала о возможном ребенке, то чувствовала только сильный испуг. Она представляла не милого тихого малыша у своей груди, а крики, потуги и слишком много крови.

Когда носовой платок был закончен, Белль подогрела утюг и аккуратно прогладила шелк поверх одного из ее новых хлопковых передников. Выглаженный, он выглядел аккуратнее, чем она могла надеяться, учитывая то, что она не привыкла работать как с шелком, так и с золотой нитью. Белль очень хотела поскорее вручить его Румпельштильцхену, но благоразумнее было сперва выяснить, в каком тот пребывал настроении. Подарок может стать нежеланным, если муж еще не остыл после ссоры.

Подъем в башню Румпельштильцхена сегодня показался долгим и изматывающим. Белль постаралась, нагрузить поднос как можно меньше - только две чашки с чаем и свежие пирожные на тарелочке, но ее руки все равно тряслись к тому времени, как она достигла подножья лестницы в башню. Ей пришлось прислониться к стене и перевести дух.

Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы предупредить мага о приближении жены, поэтому, когда та подошла к лаборатории, то почувствовала, как могущественная и густая магия словно обволакивает ее. К тому времени, как она добралась до верха, Румпельштильцхен стоял рядом с длинной рабочей скамьей в центре комнаты.

Сгорая от любопытства (муж обычно не скрывал, чем он занимается в ее отсутствие), Белль быстро огляделась. Чем бы там Румпельштильцхен не занимался у стола, оно требовало хорошего освещения. Повсюду горели свечи, а стол стоял под таким углом, чтобы на него падал свет даже из самого дальнего окна. Мужчина улыбнулся ей одним уголком рта.

\- Не слишком сердита, чтобы принести чай? – предпринял он попытку подколоть, но Белль различила напряжение в его голосе.

\- Тебе для этого придется сотворить что-то похуже, чем огрызнуться на меня, - ответила Белль, испытывая облегчение от того, что он первым заговорил с ней о произошедшем. - Вот, - от трясущихся рук чашки и блюдца дребезжали, стукаясь друг о дружку, поэтому девушка подошла ближе к столу, чтобы поставить поднос на пустой угол. Вместо этого Румпельштильцхен забрал его у жены и поставил на высокий стул возле другого стола.

\- Чем ты занимался? - Белль последовала за ним, вытянув шею, чтобы получше разглядеть его лицо, в то время как он старательно изображал, что тщательно изучает поднос. - Темными и коварными заклятьями?

\- Вовсе нет, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и уже держа в руке чашку. - Это не секрет, но может тебя расстроить, - он махнул рукой в сторону пустого стола. - Я изучал тела священников.

\- Ох, - такого Белль не ожидала. Она тоже взглянула на стол, задаваясь вопросом, лежал ли там сейчас мертвый человек, скрытый от ее взора, или Румпельштильцхен куда-то его убрал, услышав ее приближение.

\- Я не боюсь трупов, - спустя долгое время произнесла девушка. Она достаточно их насмотрелась, навидалась мужчин, которые вскоре должны были умереть. Ее не пугала мертвая плоть, а вызывала лишь только горькое сожаление. - Если ты не можешь воскресить мертвеца, то какая еще от него может быть польза? - удивилась она вслух, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал беззаботно. Он никогда не станет делиться с ней своей секретной работой, если она будет дрожать, словно маленькая глупая девочка при виде его темной натуры.

\- Их одежда, телосложение, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен, быстро сообразив, что эта тема не вызывает у нее стресса. - Яд, который убил того, что находился в темнице твоего отца. Я много чего могу узнать. Мужчины с хорошо развитой мускулатурой и сильными руками, покрытые шрамами в битвах. Они не священники, я это знаю, - он, салютуя, наклонил чашку в сторону Белль, а потом сделал глоток, не спуская с нее взгляда.

Она в задумчивости взяла вторую чашку и отпила чуть теплый чай. Хотя мертвые тела ее не пугали, аппетит все же пропал при воспоминании о том, что эти люди сделали с ней. Румпельштильцхен же съел одно пирожное, тоже погрузившись в раздумья, а потом, похоже, с огромным усилием вернулся к реальности и послал девушке натянутую улыбку.

\- Ты хочешь помочь? - невинно осведомился он. - Человеческие внутренности весьма интересный объект для изучения.

Белль могла гордиться тем, что сумела хорошо скрыть свое нежелание.

\- Если тебе угодно, - вот и все, что она сказала. Трупы могли особо ее не беспокоить своим присутствием, но ей совсем не хотелось иметь дело с тем, кто был мертв уже несколько дней, или помогать изучать его внутренности. Мертвым место под землей, подумала она. Даже самые ужасные из людей заслуживают покоя в смерти. - Хотя я не знаю, что следует искать.

\- Нет, - опустошив чашку, Румпельштильцхен поставил ее обратно на поднос. Он почесал затылок и вздохнул. - Я тоже. Такого никогда еще не случалось. Люди противятся мне, и они умирают, - он сказал это как само собой разумеющееся, почти что с обидой. - Чтобы противостоять моей магии дольше, чем один миг, кто-то должен хорошо разбираться в том, что я из себя представляю, - он прижал правую ладонь к груди и принялся ходить от окна к столу и обратно. Белль довольно быстро сообразила, что Темный консультируется вовсе не с ней. Она была просто удобной парой ушей, в которые он мог излить свое раздражение.

\- Мало кто знал правду, когда я только стал Темным, и я приложил немало усилий, чтобы с тех пор истребить любое упоминание об этом.

\- Почему? - спросила Белль в отчаянии от такого непринужденного разговора об убийствах. - Потому что тогда можно узнать, как забрать у тебя власть, как убить?

Румпельштильцхен замер и уставился на жену, так и не завершив уже начатого шага. В его взгляде было что-то дикое, хотя он и попытался это скрыть, хмуро уставившись на нее. Белль поставила свою полупустую чашку обратно на поднос и принялась ждать.

\- Да. Неведение - полезное оружие. У меня нет ни времени, ни желания сражаться с бесконечными вереницами врагов, жаждущих меня убить, - добавил он, сделав колющий выпад рукой в сторону ее груди, издеваясь над серьезностью собственных слов. - Я должен положить конец этим безобразиям, и поскорее, - наконец, он по-настоящему заметил ее, и выражение его лица тут же смягчилось. Теперь, приблизившись к девушке с протянутыми руками, Румпельштильцхен выражал своим взглядом лишь беспокойство.

\- Тебе не следует слушать подобные вещи, моя дорогая, - сказал он, сжимая ее ладони, когда в ответ девушка протянула к нему руки. - Ты была здоровой и счастливой, когда стала моей. А теперь... такая бледная и печальная, - поморщившись, он поднес ее руки к губам и поцеловал по очереди - сначала правую, потом левую ладонь. Потом он погладил ее по щеке, проведя костяшками пальцев по скуле и глядя прямо в глаза. Белль полностью потерялась в этом простом нежном жесте. Если бы можно было вот так остаться - забыться, ни о чем не думать, кроме него и легкого касания кожи к коже.

\- Рен помогла тебе?

\- Ох... - Белль чуть было не забыла на минуту о том, что сказала ей Рен. Она не могла лгать Румпельштильцхену, но и рассказать о подозрениях Рен тоже не была готова. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока сама не будет уверена в ее предположениях.

\- Она говорит, что все, что мне нужно - это ребенок у груди, - правдиво сообщила девушка. В уголках глаз Румпельштильцхена собрались морщинки, когда он нахмурился. Что ж, по крайней мере, он не насупился угрюмо. - Я сказала ей, что и травы подойдут, - Белль ощутила себя страшной вруньей, скрывая часть правды, которая меняла всю суть совета пожилой женщины. Но она не могла рассказать ему все. Не сейчас. Она не станет дарить надежду на то, что он считал невозможным, а потом, _если_ все окажется ошибкой, снова отнимать ее. _Когда_ окажется, что Рен ошиблась.

\- Она очень слаба, но твое лекарство помогло. Я снова приду к ней, когда она окрепнет, чтобы поговорить как следует.

\- Хорошо, - болезненно скривившись, Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее из рук. – Разлучаться с тобой само по себе тяжело, и без того, чтобы заставлять страдать еще и тебя, - смущенно проговорил он. Эти слова заставили девушку улыбнуться, проникнув прямо в сердце сквозь образовавшуюся вокруг него пустоту. Она вспомнила их страстное воссоединение после того, как ее кровотечение закончилось в первый раз, как он сильно хотел ее, настолько, что забылся и признался в том, что желает ее.

\- Нам необязательно быть порознь, - пообещала Белль, надеясь, что это действительно было именно так - что ее усилия удовлетворить мужа во время женских дней не сведут их обоих с ума. - Пока нет, по крайней мере. Время еще не пришло, - она почувствовала, как ее щеки зарделись, но Румпельштильцхен все понял и не стал настаивать на объяснении. Его наполненные тревогой глаза потеплели, отражая появившуюся на лице улыбку.

\- Если сегодня ночью ты собираешься заниматься трупами, то я бы хотела получить свою бутылку с горячей водой, - добавила Белль, стараясь говорить шутливым тоном, хоть на сердце у нее было тяжело, - для моих замерзших ног.

Ее поддразнивание, как всегда, заинтриговало Румпельштильцхена. Белль всегда чувствовала себя неуклюжей и глупой во время своих попыток флирта, но ее мужу это, похоже, очень нравилось. Менялось не только его выражение лица, но и весь он сам. Мужчина распрямлялся, выпячивал подбородок, его глаза сияли от удовольствия при упоминании о том, что его желали. Ему нравилось, когда ему каждый раз говорили, насколько она рада его присутствию рядом с собой.

\- Как пожелаете, моя Леди, - согласился Румпельштильцхен глубоким бархатистым голосом. - Сегодня ночью у вас непременно будут теплые ноги, и будь что будет.

\- Спасибо, - развернувшись, чтобы уходить, Белль решила, что отдаст свой подарок Румпельштильцхену, когда он придет к ней сегодня ночью. Но сначала она должна сделать так, как наказала ей Рен - посчитать свои дни. На вершине винтовой лестницы девушка неловко обернулась.

\- Сколько прошло времени с того дня, как я стала твоей женой?

Удивленный Румпельштильцхен, застигнутый на том, что потянулся за ее недопитым чаем, задумчиво склонил голову, водя пальцем по ободку чашки. Его собственная чашка была со сколом, а ее - нет, и когда его палец не встретил преграды в виде зазубрины на фарфоре, он убрал руку и нахмурился, глядя на чашку.

\- Тридцать семь дней, - ответил он после минутного раздумья. Белль удивилась, что мужу так быстро удалось ответить. А может, у него настолько хорошая память, что ему не составляет никакого труда сосчитать дни? Он сверкнул быстрой улыбкой, довольный ее удивлением. Однако девушку удивила не только его превосходная память.

Белль покачала головой. Порой ей казалось, что она появилась здесь всего неделю назад - все вокруг было для нее в новинку. А иногда, напротив, было ощущение, что дней прошло так много, что они просто просто стерлись из памяти - она готова была исчислять прошедшее время месяцами, а не днями или хотя бы неделями. Белль благодарно кивнула и медленно спустилась вниз. Если считать по базарным дням...

У себя в гостиной Белль уселась с ручкой и куском пергамента и принялась за подсчеты. Она завидовала тому, как быстро все вспомнил муж, и вполне доверяла его догадке о том, что вскоре должны начаться ее женские дни. И да, если отсчитывать назад с того момента... похоже, все правильно. Один оборот луны с того дня, как кровь запачкала их обоих в кровати. Кажется, все верно. Тридцать семь дней с того момента, как она появилась в Темном Замке. И еще три дня с того времени, как она впервые увидела своего мужа. Создавалось впечатление, что прошло гораздо больше, но Белль все равно ощущала, что едва знает Румпельштильцхена. Он был многолик - внимательный муж, беспокоящийся, ревнивый, похотливый, щедрый... Он мог быть забавным, печальным, даже жестоким, и все же за всем этим была стена. Когда маг бывал тихим и отстраненным, и тяжесть веков сквозила в его взгляде, Белль понимала, что знает лишь крошечную его часть. Ту, которую он, вероятно, считал лучшей.

Другие молодые жены могли бы молиться о ребенке каждый день, начиная с утра после брачной ночи. Она знала, что Леорна делала именно так, и была расстроена и полна разочарования, когда у нее пошла кровь. Молодая жена не знала, как сказать об этом мужу, в нетерпении ожидавшему сыновей. Единственным же разочарованием Белль было то, что она не могла быть со своим мужем, пока шла кровь. И ей не нужно было искать способы рассказать Румпельштильцхену о своем состоянии. Испачканный в ее крови, он беспокоился только о том, что причинил ей боль во время бурного занятия любовью.

Не удивительно, что он точно помнил нужные дни. Слишком рано, решила Белль, когда сверила свои подсчеты и подсчеты Румпельштильцхена с письмами из дома: каждое было датировано наклонным почерком ее отца. Она может обнаружить кровь на тряпице уже в следующий раз, когда проверит, и Рен, должно быть, шутила, когда предполагала иное. Белль будет отдыхать, пить свой ромашковый чай и поищет полезные травы где-нибудь еще, если Рен не хочет (или не может) дать их. Она не хотела через месяц вновь начать рыдать и жалеть себя!

Не больше этого девушка хотела вновь потерять счет времени - это было бы абсурдно. Ее муж не должен знать ее дни лучше, чем она сама! Она будет держать кусочек пергамента под рукой и помечать на нем рыночные дни в Одстоуне - второй день каждой недели. Она станет вычеркивать каждый день и через месяц не будет выглядеть такой глупой перед мужем.

Белль поднялась в библиотеку, когда удостоверилась в лунных фазах и датах. Девушка не была здесь после возвращения из путешествия, и хотя раньше собиралась начать с поучительных книг, а потом переходить к развлекательному чтению, сейчас она чувствовала потребность в чем-то более легком. Полка с детскими книгами манила ее, но Белль помнила, какими глупыми детские сказки казались ей, когда Румпельштильцхен читал их вслух в карете, хотя она обожала, когда ей читали вслух, независимо от темы книги. Почитает ли он ей в кровати снова? Это было восхитительно, ощущение теплой близости и единения, хотя они даже не дотрагивались друг до друга. Теперь ничто не мешало им прижиматься друг к другу, пока его голос баюкал девушку.

Она вспомнила, как он дразнил ее кончиком пера закладки, когда волшебство не давало им быть вместе должным образом. Белль улыбнулась, согретая воспоминанием. Эти дни порознь научили ее ценить каждое прикосновение Румпельштильцхена, зная, как тяжело ей было без них. И в последнее время его нежелание присоединяться к ней в постели явно уменьшилось. Если мужчина и не наслаждался сном, то, по крайней мере, больше не считал себя незваным гостем, которого только терпят ради приличия на ее простынях. Или зовут просто, чтобы согреть ей ноги.

Когда Белль вернулась в свою комнату с новой книгой в руках, большой бугор под одеялом зацепил ее взгляд. Смеясь, она наклонилась, чтобы дотронуться до него, и обнаружила, что это была бутыль с горячей водой, самая большая из всех, что она когда-либо видела, с огромной пробкой в горлышке. Белль подумала, что ей никогда не понадобится наполнять бутыль из чайника, - та будет готова всегда, когда девушка пожелает этого, как и ее очаг и ванна. Она уже ощущала рукой тепло, просачивающееся сквозь одеяла, и не сомневалась, что оно будет таким же приятным, как сейчас, когда придет время сна.

Достав свою голубую шелковую ночную сорочку, Белль сложила ее вчетверо и оставила лежать поверх теплого бугра. Прекрасно после ванной скользнуть во что-то теплое, а затем лечь на удобную кровать. Уже с нетерпением ожидая этого, она вернулась на кухню, чтобы принести новые ленты и черный шелковый платок для Румпельштильцхена. Белль, улыбаясь, спрятала подарок под подушку на той стороне кровати, что была ближе к окну. Потом расправила свои ленты на покрывале и потратила некоторое время, чтобы выбрать нужную.

Притянув стул к окну и используя неясное отражение в темнеющем оконном стекле, Белль собрала волосы в настолько изящную прическу, на какую только была способна без подходящего зеркала. Шесть шпилек, две косы и пара лент поддерживали ее волосы сзади, и только пара прядок выбивалась на затылке и висках. Сегодня Румпельштильцхену придется потрудиться, чтобы достать свои ленты.

Белль смогла понять беспокойство Румпельштильцхена о ее здоровье, увидев свое отражение, пока укладывала волосы. Ее скулы более явно проступили на лице в сравнении с тем, как она выглядела раньше, и даже в жалком подобие зеркала, она могла видеть темные полукруги под глазами... Это все из-за путешествия, твердо сказала девушка себе, а еще из-за слез и перемен. Она хорошо питалась, поняв, как плохо следила за собой, а также старалась высыпаться. В любом случае скоро ей станет гораздо лучше, после того, как пойдет кровь и утихнут боли в животе. Ей всегда становилось лучше после этого.

Молодая женщина не ожидала увидеть Румпельштильцхена еще несколько часов, но он вернулся, пока она принимала ванну. За окном только опускались сумерки. Белль не закрыла дверь в ванную, чтобы позволить теплу камина лучше согреть маленькую комнатку, и маг остановился в дверях, наблюдая за тем, как она натирала мылом левую руку.

\- Входи или иди, куда шел, - шутливо подтрунила она мужа, не в состоянии выразить малейшее недовольство своим тоном. Она была рада, что он пришел, и очень хотела поскорее оказаться в его объятиях. - Заходи и искупайся, если ты прикасался к мертвым, - добавила она, сморщив нос, - иначе я могу и не пожелать целовать тебя. 

Румпельштильцхен ничего не сказал, но вошел в маленькую комнату и начал сбрасывать свою одежду. Жилет, рубашка, бриджи, сапоги - не те, с которыми она сражалась, когда пыталась раздеть его, - более короткие, из коричневой замши, с золотой застежкой на внешней стороне. Не спуская с мужа глаз, твердо решив быть не менее бесстыдной и раскованной, как и он, когда разглядывал ее в ванной, Белль подумала о том, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что такой стиль ей нравился больше всего. Вот бы он одевался так почаще! Ниже мужчина был уже босым. Весь он был теперь обнажен, и хотя его плечи поникли и он всем своим видом выражал сомнение, Белль больше не видела в его глазах страха, который был в прошлый раз, когда она попыталась увидеть мужа раздетым. Ему было просто неловко, как могло бы быть и ей самой, если бы она предстала в таком виде под настолько пристальным взглядом другого человека.

Ее муж не был красив или прекрасен. Белль нравился его аккуратный силуэт, грация движений, каждое малейшее ощущения от прикосновения к его телу. И все же она не могла разубедить его с помощью комплиментов и придать уверенности в себе, как это делал с ней он. У нее просто не находилось нужных слов для того, чтобы выразить то, каким он был, ее Румпельштильцхен. И все же, только ее, и Белль была очень рада этому. Когда он приблизился к ванне, девушка постаралась изо всех сил не смотреть на его член, сжавшийся и практически терявшийся на фоне темной кожи между ног. Но ей так редко приходилось видеть его, за исключением тех моментов, когда его плоть была восставшей и напряженной от страсти, что красавица не смогла побороть искушения. Ей хотелось видеть его, и девушка потянулась, чтобы провести рукой по его бедру мокрыми пальцами, когда он застыл рядом с ванной.

Румпельштильцхен был прав, подумалось ей, наличие члена не может заменить способность к чему-либо. В расслабленном и уменьшенном состоянии тот выглядел такой обыкновенной частью тела. Как глупо, что наличие детородного органа так влияло на возможность наследовать и иметь приданное, давало кому-то власть, а от другого требовало послушания.

\- Дорогая? – в голосе Румпельштильцхена отчетливо прозвучала нотка нервозности, хоть он и позволил ей насмотреться вдоволь. Белль встряхнула головой и взглянула ему в лицо с виноватым видом. Она приучит его к тому, что на него смотрят, если ему так нравилось смотреть на нее, но от того, что она будет молча пялиться на его мужское достоинство, муж вряд ли сможет расслабиться. Мужчина же может подумать, что она молча выискивает недостатки! Белль откинулась на спину, облокотившись о вогнутый край ванны и протянула к нему руки. Тот час же лицо Румпельштильцхена озарилось счастьем. Девушка развела колени пошире, видя, что он намеревается сесть к ней спиной, и когда он смог, наконец, лечь, прижавшись к ее груди, то позволил воде и ее объятьям поддерживать его вес.

Как только они замерли и вода вокруг перестала расходится мягкими кругами, девушка услышала удовлетворенный вздох.

\- Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, - тихо призналась она ему на ухо, - когда я еще в состоянии трезво мыслить и не схожу с ума от возбуждения, - Белль вынула правую руку из воды и переплела пальцы с пальцами мужа у него на животе, – и я благодарная тебе за то, что ты позволяешь мне делать это, - она смущенно поцеловала мужа в висок и почувствовала, как дыхание его снова со вздохом вырвалось из груди.

\- Ты слишком добра к своему старому монстру, - одновременно хрипло и нежно проговорил он. - Ты простишь меня за то, что я сказал тебе? 

\- В этом нет необходимости, - успокоила Белль, крепко сжав его торс, - ты хотел, чтобы тебя оставили одного. Мне хорошо знакомо это состояние.

\- Но тебя я не имею права просить об этом, - левая рука Румпельштильцхена накрыла ее ладонь, его ногти нежно прошлись вдоль внешней стороны ее пальцев. - Ты и так одинока. Скучаешь здесь. Я знаю. 

\- Нет, нет... - начала было Белль, но быстро умолкла, осознав, что это была ложь. Она действительно чувствовала себя здесь именно так. Не сейчас, не тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен сжимал ее в объятьях, но когда он был занят своей работой и тайнами... пока он находился далеко... ее приводило в ужас будущее, в котором не было ничего, кроме этого.

\- Тридцать семь дней, - напомнила она ему. Это все еще казалось в новинку. Каждый новый день. 

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен погрузился в молчание. Белль нащупала мыло, которое ускользнуло ей за спину, и начала водить гладким брусочком по его руке, потом груди, следуя ладонью за пенным следом, остававшимся после того, как мыло прошлось по влажной коже. А почему бы нет? Прикосновение оставалось прикосновением, а ей действительно хотелось, чтобы он вымылся после того, как занимался с мертвыми телами, перед тем, как идти к ней в кровать. Почему не превратить омовение в ласки, в соблазн, изучение и любовную игру? Девушке захотелось узнать, какого это – умастить мужа маслом, сделав его кожу скользкой и ароматной, как когда-то сделал подобное с ней он… впрочем, мыльная кожа на ощупь чувствовалась очень похоже. Мыло позволило ладони легко скользить даже там, где его кожа была грубой, а когда ладонь касалась тех мест, где он был гладким, мужчина принимался ерзать в ее руках, и его дыхание заметно учащалось. Больше всего нежной кожи было на животе, во впадинке под его пупком. Там он был особенно чувствительным, возможно, даже боялся щекотки, и Белль чувствовала его возбуждение каждый раз, когда ее рука оказывалась близко к его члену.

\- Я не смогу доставить тебе удовольствие, если мы продолжим, - запротестовал он через какое-то время, извиваясь, словно в попытке отодвинуться и развернуться к ней лицом. Белль покрепче сжала руки, улыбаясь в его влажное плечо и удерживая Румпельштильцхена на месте.

\- Я очень довольна, - сказала она. Слова прозвучали неразборчиво из-за его кожи, к которой девушка прижалась губами. На вкус он был как вода. - Я вдоволь насмотрелась, а теперь я хочу потрогать.

Смирившись со своей участью, Румпельштильцхен позволил жене делать все, что той заблагорассудится. Он откинулся головой на ее правое плечо, его волосы разметались по ее груди и по поверхности воды, и теперь Белль могла еще лучше рассмотреть мужа. Для удобства он приподнял одно колено, вытянув к противоположному краю ванной правую ногу. Теперь пальцы, лежавшие на ней, выглядывали из воды. Постепенно, пока красавица гладила, намыливала и растирала его, Румпельштильцхен расслабился.

\- Когда мы выберем себе новые покои, - мечтательно произнесла она, - нам надо обзавестись еще и большей ванной, чтобы мы могли принимать ее вместе. Как сейчас.

\- Как пожелаешь, моя дорогая, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен. Белль подумала, что сейчас он бы согласился со всем, чтобы она не сказала, когда ее ладонь покоилась у него на груди, дразня соски так, как часто поступал он сам по отношению к супруге. Ей нравилось такое его тихое, удовлетворенное настроение, особенно после темпераментной ссоры днем.

\- И где же они будут? - спросила Белль, снова покрепче обняв его вокруг груди.

\- Что?

\- Наши новые комнаты. Нам двоим нужны более теплые покои, - услышав неразборчивое ворчанье мага, Белль усмехнулась ему в волосы. Румпельштильцхен как мог уклонялся от этой темы с самого начала, с тех самых пор, как она предложила ему жить вместе. Белль не хотела требовать, и решила попробовать взять мужа измором, проявив при этом недюжинную настойчивость. - Замок такой огромный, и все пропадает понапрасну. Может, нам открыть другое крыло?

\- Только не ради тепла, - терпеливо и осторожно заметил Румпельштильцхен. Он наслаждался ее ласками и не хотел говорить ничего, что могло бы заставить ее рассердиться и прекратить свои действия. Белль поцеловала мужа в висок, туда, где его распрямившиеся от воды волосы прилипли к голове. - В западной части замка я храню вещи. Разные вещи. В восточной больше света, но она требует ремонта...

\- Свет, - чуть ли не вскрикнула Белль, откидываясь головой на медный подголовник. - Да, пожалуйста, там, где свет, - ее собственная комната была светлой и довольно приятной, а рабочая комната в башне Румпельштильцхена вся была пронизана огромными окнами, которые никогда не закрывались. Но оставшийся замок утопал в вечном полумраке горящих свечей.

\- Может, темнота и не влияет на цвет твоего лица, но моему точно не приносит пользы, - пригладив его волосы она запечатлела еще один поцелуй рядом с виском мужчины, чтобы он точно знал, что она лишь шутит, преувеличивая свои беды, чтобы наверняка переубедить его.

\- Значит, восточная сторона. Обычно я намного успешнее веду переговоры в сделках, - пожаловался Румпельштильцхен, но в его голосе звучало явное веселье. - И что я буду делать в этих наших просторных покоях?

\- Спать. Пить со мной чай. Хранить свою одежду. Читать мне вслух, - Белль протянула руку вниз, к нижней части живота, дразня кончиками пальцев его член. - И многие другие вещи. 

\- Другие вещи? - нотки в его голосе взмыли вверх, приближаясь к интонациям злобного хихиканья Темного. - Будем ли мы там трахаться, госпожа? Буду ли я трахать тебя в твоей большой ванне?

Белль со смехом ущипнула его за руку. Он специально использовал вульгарные и пошлые слова, чтобы спровоцировать ее, девушка понимала это, но не могла не ассоциировать их с наслаждением, что он дарил ей, возбуждаясь, когда он использовал их, и не смогла сдержать смешка.

\- Никто не говорил мне, что мужья - такие неотесанные мужланы, - пожаловалась она.

Румпельштильцхен принялся ерзать, стараясь задеть плечами ее грудь. Соски девушки отвердели, а она даже не заметила этого до тех пор, пока он не начал вертеться и тереться о них.

\- Миловаться, - проворчал он и замер, сложив руки у себя на груди. - Темный не милуется.

\- Нет, если он такой ужасный, - согласилась Белль, проведя пальчиком по его влажным волосам. Ближе к корням его волосы оставались сухими и теплыми, но распрямившиеся от воды тяжелые и темные кончики ниспадали чуть ниже его плеч.

\- Но ты так прекрасна, когда краснеешь. Хотя бы ради этого я должен быть ужасным.

Намного более счастливая, чем ей удавалось быть в эти дни, хорошенько согревшаяся и восхитительно расслабленная, Белль уперлась ладонями в лопатки Румпельштильцхена и принялась толкать мужчину до тех пор, пока он не сел прямо и не освободил ее. Белль лениво подумала о том, насколько странным было его беспрекословное повиновение - этого великого и ужасного человека, чья сила могла в одночасье стереть ее с лица земли. Было ли это настоящее могущество или только его иллюзия?

\- Я становлюсь не такой красивой, когда покрываюсь гусиной кожей, - провозгласила она, поцеловав мужа сзади в шею, туда, где к коже прилипли мокрые волосы. - Иначе бы я навеки осталась в этой ванне.

Румпельштильцхен наблюдал, как она выбирается из ванны, капая водой на каменный пол, а потом заворачивается в большое полотенце. Через какое-то время он потянулся к жене, притянув ее к ванне левой рукой и просунув правую под полотенце, полностью сосредоточившись на том, что собирался сделать после того, как доберется до голой кожи. Белль ждала, ухватившись за его плечо для равновесия, а другой рукой прижимая полотенце к своей груди. Развернув махровую ткань, Румпельштильцхен наклонился поближе и принялся целовать ее под ребрами, потом в живот, подбирая кончиком языка оставшиеся мелкие капельки воды. Белль видела, что медный край ванны не давал ему перебраться ниже, как он наверняка намеревался. Девушку пробрала дрожь по всему телу, когда она вспомнила, каким горячим и ловким был его язык у нее между ног. Повторит ли он это с ней сегодня ночью?

\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, отпуская ее со вздохом сожаления. После этого он поднялся на ноги, вода струйками потекла с его тела обратно в ванну, и Белль увидела, что его плоть уже отвердела, потемнев и отяжелев от прилившей крови. При виде его, все внутри у девушки сжалось, а дыхание сбилось. Она забыла обо всем, включая и полотенце, которое держала, когда он притянул ее ближе и поцеловал. Ванна прибавила магу пару лишних дюймов роста, заставляя Белль вскинуть голову, чтобы страстно ответить на его поцелуй. Даже встав на цыпочки, она не могла дотянуться до его рта, если бы он не наклонился. Они оба были на вкус как вода, а еще слегка пахли лавандой и оливковым мылом.

Полотенце упало к ногам Белль. На его мягкой поверхности было удобно стоять, когда Румпельштильцхен выбрался из ванны, все еще не выпуская жену из объятий. Он заставил ее отступить на шаг назад, прежде чем поцеловать снова, крепко прижимая к себе.

Белль даже не осознавала, как сильно возбудила его скользкими от мыла прикосновениями и шутливыми словами. Ей удалось лишь успеть выхватить пару полотенец из стопки, когда он потянул ее в сторону спальни. Одно она бросила поверх постельного белья, прежде, чем лечь на постель. Вторым Белль обернула мокрые плечи Румпельштильцхена, с которых капала вода, когда он накрыл ее своим телом, покрывая жадными поцелуями.

Пока их рты были заняты замысловатой игрой друг с другом, ей удалось отжать его волосы, перекинув полотенце через шею мужа, а потом просунуть под полотенце ладони и схватить за плечи, тем самым заставляя целовать с еще большим рвением.

\- Ты хочешь меня? - шепнула Белль, когда Румпельштильцхен оторвался от ее губ и принялся с такой же жадностью целовать ее горло.

\- Всегда, - выдохнул он, найдя ртом ее левую грудь. Его правая рука была у нее между бедер, с превеликой осторожностью раскрывая нежные складки, в то время как его зубы жадно терзали сосок. Белль застонала, изгибая шею и откинув голову на матрас, в то время, как ее тело напряглось в возбужденном предвкушении. Было бы лучше, если бы мы подождали, подумала девушка, пропуская сквозь неуклюжие пальцы волосы мужа, зеркально повторяя его нежные движения у нее между ног. Но она не хотела ждать. А вот Румпельштильцхен хотел, несмотря на собственное возбуждение. Он приник к женской груди, погрузив в ее тело два пальца, чтобы найти там влагу и покрыть ею нежную плоть вокруг. А потом снова проник в нее и двигался, двигался, двигался... Все это время ее правая нога находилась в плену между его колен, а его член оказался зажат между их телами. Белль чувствовала, какие мужчина прилагает усилия, чтобы не начать тереться об нее, стараясь сосредоточиться на ее соске и на том, что делали внутри нее его пальцы.

Когда большой палец Румпельштильцхена прошелся по чувствительному бугорку под треугольником жестких волос, Белль содрогнулась, не в силах остановить себя, даже если бы от этого зависела вся ее жизнь. Сцепив зубы и напрягая мышцы всего тела, она достигла сладких вершин: трепетное ощущение сконцентрировалось в том месте, где ее дразнил палец мужа. Тело крепко и жадно сжимало другие его пальцы внутри себя, жадно требуя еще и еще. Больше!

Румпельштильцхен издал едва слышный звук, не выпуская изо рта ее грудь. Наконец, он позволил мягкой плоти выскользнуть, в последний раз успев поймать сосок кончиком языка, а потом приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать красавицу, продолжая быстрые ритмичные движения пальцев внутри нее и чувствуя, что она близка к следующей разрядке.

\- Я хочу тебя, - шепнула Белль, задыхаясь между поцелуями. Она не могла остановиться целовать его, пробовать на вкус, гладить по спине и волосам. - Не пальцы, не сейчас. Пожалуйста.

Он не нуждался в дальнейших уговорах, но она все равно притянула его к себе еще ближе, когда Румпельштильцхен устраивался между ее широко разведенных коленей. На какой-то миг Белль сжала его так крепко руками и ногами, что совершенно обездвижила, лишая удовольствия их обоих. Она едва не кончила, подталкивая его пятками под колени, когда горячая гладкая головка оказалась у ее входа.

\- Впусти меня, сокровище, - взмолился Румпельштильцхен, и Белль ослабила судорожную хватку, позволив ему толчком войти в себя. Ее конечности дрожали от слабости, и что-то вновь поднималось в ней новой волной – медленно, не принося удовлетворения, но заставляя ослабить хватку и судорожно поджать пальцы ног, словно это был оргазм. Это ощущение тоже заставляло ее тело содрогаться, но не приносило облегчения: желание только нарастало, усиливаясь и концентрируясь вокруг его твердого члена внутри нее. Белль не слышала, как задыхается, неразборчиво шепча "да", мольбы и отрывки его имени. Румпельштильцхен тем временем потакал всем ее требованиям глубокими и уверенными толчками. Девушка осознала, что в какой-то из этих моментов слабости ее руки соскользнули с его спины и теперь оказались на грудях, щипая и теребя соски, как это недавно делал муж. Белль невольно наблюдала за собой, на секунду поймав не менее жадный взгляд Румпельштильцхена. Услыхав его слабый одобрительный стон, Белль забилась в экстазе - внезапном, остром и удовлетворяющем. Румпельштильцхен, глотая рвущиеся наружу слова, последовал за ней, смешивая свое наслаждение с ее завершающими неуклюжими толчками. Белль очень хотелось знать, что это были за слова.

Тяжело дыша и издавая протяжные стоны, Румпельштильцхен просунул ладони под ее лопатки и спрятал лицо у нее на шее. Белль обняла его и, как могла, крепко сжала. Если бы только они могли никогда не отпускать друг друга, подумала девушка, если бы только можно было оставаться в таком положении вечно. Ничего больше не имело бы тогда значения. Ни горе, ни чувство вины, ни страх, ни магия, ни подсчеты. Вообще ничего. Только это.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, CrazyCucumber, Unreal_fairy  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	70. Дороже ленточек

К тому времени, как они, ослабев и потерявшись друг в друге, перестали целоваться, оба уже высохли. Только волосы Румпельштильцхена оставались влажными, обрамляя его лицо совсем не так, как привычные элегантные кудри.

Губы Белль почти онемели, челюсть болела, и ей пришлось все-таки смириться с неизбежным, хоть и очень не хотелось. Послевкусие, остававшееся после занятий любовью, всегда было для нее чудом - поцелуи, близость, расслабленность тела Румпельштильцхена в ее руках, как будто наслаждение выжимало из него все вибрирующее напряжение, движущее им в другое время. Удовлетворенный, подумала она, когда он скатился с нее от небольшого толчка и с закрытыми глазами растянулся на покрывале. Именно в этот короткий миг он напрочь потерял всякий стыд и полностью забыл о собственной наготе.

Белль уселась на постели, скрестив ноги, и принялась с улыбкой наблюдать за мужем. Даже когда она вся покрылась гусиной кожей, девушка не шелохнулась, смакуя каждую минуту редкой возможности полюбоваться своим супругом.

\- У тебя узловатые колени, - наконец сказала она, подвинувшись ближе и наклонившись над ним, чтобы поцеловать каждое по очереди. Румпельштильцхен задремал, подумала она, видя, как он, моментально насторожившись, вскинулся и обнаружил, что жена пристально изучает его коленные чашечки.

\- Правда? - он мог бы расстроиться от подобного прямого заявления, если бы Белль не принялась покрывать поцелуями его ногу, оставляя костлявые колени и продолжая вести дорожку поцелуев, ведущих к внутренней части его бедер. Как же она любила его целовать! Ее челюсть онемела от долгих поцелуев, когда он лежал на ней сверху, в колыбели стройных женских ног. Она была уверена, что утром ее губы будут болеть, если она продолжит в том же духе, и тем не менее... его вкус был таким восхитительным, и он так счастливо извивался, когда ее рот достиг мужской промежности.

\- А у тебя такой сладкий ротик, - выдохнул Румпельштильцхен, когда она принялась дразнить его кончиком языка. Она чувствовала собственный вкус, солоноватую влагу, свидетельствовавшую о желании ее тела, и ей вдруг пришло в голову, что там наверняка была примесь и его семени. Эта мысль внезапно вызвала прилив возбуждения. А ведь совсем недавно она думала, что уже полностью исчерпала свой предел...

У Румпельштильцхена вырвался рваный вздох, он потер ладонью ее затылок, побуждая Белль продолжить свое занятие – целовать мягкую, чувствительную кожу над членом, а потом и сам уменьшившийся орган, на котором оставалось еще больше ее вкуса, вкуса их страсти. От ее робких поцелуев он слегка дернулся, в то время как его рука почти болезненно сжалась у нее на шее. Дыхание мужчины стало неглубоким и частым. Ему нравилось, что ее рот был там, намного больше, чем ее рука. Может, даже больше, чем быть в ней? Белль попыталась его лизнуть, чувствуя себя глупо, и заработала в ответ стон Румпельштильцхена, который больше был похож на стон боли, чем наслаждения.

\- Белль...

Его член уже удлинился, стал тяжелее и толще. Если продолжить его дразнить, он снова будет готов взять ее. От одной только мысли об этом по телу прошла дрожь предвкушения, добавив небольшой холодок к мурашкам на ее коже.

Белль уже собиралась прекратить и сесть на пятки, чтобы обозреть результаты своих ласк, но Румпельштильцхен издал полувсхлип – полустон от слабого касания губ рядом с его членом, и его рука, дрожа от напряжения, чуть ослабила хватку на ее шее. Он хотел удержать ее там, чтобы она еще раз повторила это действие. Белль облизнула губы и приподнялась, чтобы взглянуть в лицо мужа, поглаживая ладонью его живот, и увидела, что напряжение на его лице сменилось безразличием. Нет, с разочарованием подумала она. Это был лишь слабый намек, который выдавал чуть заметный изгиб его губ.

\- Тебе это нравится, - девушка утверждала, а не спрашивала. Матрас мягко спружинил, когда она подползла к краю, чтобы забрать свою ночную рубашку, обернутую вокруг грелки.

\- Да, - согласился Румпельштильцхен ворчливо, и его разочарование стало очевидным, когда она скользнула через голову в голубой шелк и просунула руки в рукава. - Замерзла, моя сладкая?

Белль кивнула, хотя ей уже не было так холодно. Спустя пару секунд она почувствовала работу магии - по комнате разлилось приятное тепло, до которого потрескивающим в камине поленьям было далеко. Стараясь не улыбаться, она покачала головой, но не могла не одобрить такое практичное волшебство.

\- На вкус ты как мы, - сообщила она мужу, возвращаясь поближе и склонившись у его плеча. Румпельштильцхен собрался было приподняться, не спуская глаз с ее губ, но ладонь, упершаяся в его грудь, заставила его снова лечь. - Я чувствую себя здесь глупо, когда ты не показываешь мне, что делать, - призналась девушка, не в силах взглянуть на него при этом. - Я знаю, что делаю все неправильно.

\- Сокровище мое, - Румпельштильцхен поднял руку к ее лицу, успокаивая одновременно голосом и прикосновением. - Ты безупречна. Идеальна, - прохладная тыльная сторона ладони коснулась ее щеки. Белль накрыла ее своей рукой, прижимая к себе и вглядываясь в лицо мужа. Произнося эти слова, он действительно имел в виду именно это. Он был готов с радостью принять от нее все, что она предлагала, и не хотел, чтобы она боялась. Только не этого.

\- Воспользуйся мной, как тебе будет угодно, - добавил он, уронив руку и приняв расслабленную позу подчинения, которая совсем не сочеталась с его внезапной ухмылкой. Не успев справиться с собой, Белль хихикнула.

Что ж, если он не собирался ей помогать... девушка оседлала его бедра и наклонилась, чтобы коснуться губами его рта.

\- Тогда я это сделаю... - провозгласила она, удерживая его взгляд. Румпельштильцхен коснулся пальцами ее волос, впервые проявив интерес к косам, закрепленным вокруг ее головы так, чтобы спрятать концы ленточек. Если он хочет их, то придется распустить все - заколки, косички и ленточки. - Сделаю с тобой все, что захочу.

Его ухмылка стала шире, открывая на обозрение почерневшие зубы. Он никогда, казалось, не стеснялся этого, а на самом деле это была единственная его часть, которую Белль находила наименее привлекательной. Но его улыбки всегда были такими выразительными, порой мягкие и смущенные, а порой широкие и коварные, как эта, что девушка ничего не могла с собой поделать - она их просто обожала.

Белль не чувствовала необходимости спешить, когда комната была приятно теплой, а вокруг разом зажглись все свечи, поскольку последний дневной свет уже угас. Она начала с его губ, подарив неглубокий поцелуй, который мужчина сразу же попытался углубить. Девушка ощутила прилив азарта от того, что могла отказать ему, не позволив поступить так, как он хотел. Язык Румпельштильцхена попытался снова скользнуть в ее рот во время следующего поцелуя, но вместо того, чтобы перевернуть ее на спину и исполнить желаемое, он остался лежать спокойно. Муж запустил руку в ее волосы, время от времени слегка надавливая на них, чтобы отыскать шпильки. Найдена была пока только одна и, хотя он освободил ее из локонов, это ни на йоту не приблизило его к награде.

Белль продолжила покрывать поцелуями его лицо, щеки, лоб, виски и веки. Мужчина вздрогнул, и его веки затрепетали под ее губами, щекоча нежную кожу кончиками ресниц. Это волнующее прикосновение заставило саму девушку задрожать, но она не стала его смаковать и растягивать. Румпельштильцхен повернул голову, когда она поцеловала его левое ухо, обнажив кожу шеи, и красавица воспользовалась этим, медленно проложив дорожку из поцелуев вниз к его плечу. Он издал благодарный дрожащий вздох.

Муж был всегда таким внимательным во время их любовных утех, в то время как она дрожала и извивалась, потеряв власть над собственными чувствами. И хотя даже ее эгоизм восхищал мага, Белль хотелось подарить мужу столько же внимания, сколько она раньше получала сама. Терпение, намерение подарить наслаждение и... и неужели Румпельштильцхен чувствовал себя так же глупо и неуверенно, каждый раз, когда пытался показать ей что-то новое? Неужели он целовал ее повсюду, почти ожидая, что она вот-вот остановит его или, что еще хуже, посмеется над ним? Белль чувствовала себя обнаженной, хотя и была одета. Ей потребовалась доля храбрости, чтобы продолжить целовать его тело, взяв на себя ведущую роль в их любовной игре.

Рука Румпельштильцхена подбадривала ее. Если он не играл с ее волосами, то гладил изгиб шеи или плечи. Когда Белль находила особенно чувствительный участок кожи, его пальцы сжимались, и он издавал тихий вздох или выгибал спину. Прикосновение к упругим мышцам пониже ребер почти заставило Румпельштильцхена заурчать; его ноги дернулись, и он царапнул ногтями по ее плечам. Она лизнула это местечко, так же дерзко и жадно, как он лизал ее соски. Он задержал дыхание и, как ей показалось, всхлипнул.

Мягкое покусывание заставило его упереться пятками в матрас и выгнуться навстречу девушке. Он прикрыл лицо рукой, словно в попытке спрятаться от наслаждения. Белль мысленно отметила это местечко и, давая ему передохнуть, прижалась щекой к его телу. Мужчина перевел дыхание. 

\- Ниже, - умоляюще прошептал он. Его голос звучал хрипло и напряженно из-за возбуждения и сомнений. - Так же, но ниже. Пожалуйста, любовь моя. _Пожалуйста_.

Девушка удивилась, услышав откровенную просьбу, произнесенную таким тоном. Его жажда пробудила в ней странную смесь из нежности и похоти, и она ни за что в мире не смогла бы ему отказать. Вот как Румпельштильцхену удавалось превратить ее в беспомощное и жаждущее существо, неспособное произнести ни слова?

Пытаясь наблюдать за мужем, Белль соскользнула ниже, просунув правую ногу между его. Он сразу же приподнял свою ногу, прижав пятку к ее ягодицам, открыв ее взгляду промежность. Хотел ли он, чтобы она продолжила целовать его или же вернулась к дразнящим прикосновениям к его члену, как делала раньше? Ну уж точно не его колени, решила Белль, хотя и быстро чмокнула поднятую коленку перед тем, как вернуться и продолжить целовать его живот, спускаясь ниже к выступающим бедрам и их внутренней поверхности. Взглянув ему в лицо, девушка заметила, что мужчина прикусил губу. Его рука все еще закрывала глаза, как будто он был не в силах больше этого терпеть, и пальцы мужчины сжались в кулак.

Его член налился кровью и, твердый и толстый, лежал теперь на животе. Она привыкла видеть его таким, хотя контраст с безобидным маленьким отростком, каким он казался ранее, все еще сбивал с толку. Ведомая любопытством, она провела пальцем от основания вверх по стволу вдоль выступающих вен, пока не достигла нежной головки. Она знала, что прикосновение к самой верхушке было слишком чувствительным. Так же, как если бы он дотронулся к розовому бутону между ее завитков - прямое прикосновение было нестерпимым, почти болезненным. Но его язык не причинял таких неудобств, подумала Белль, и осторожно наклонила голову, чтобы поцеловать темную головку, проведя по ней языком. Плоть была такой же нежной, как и его веки, мягкой на кончике ее языка, и эта ласка принесла первый короткий вскрик мужа.

Когда Белль взглянула вверх, чтобы убедиться, что это не был крик протеста, она увидела, что Румпельштильцхен прижал тыльную сторону ладони ко рту и прикусил средний палец, крепко зажмурившись. Мог ли он так же не знать, что делает, когда ласкал ее? Надеясь, что он правильно понял ее стоны, всхлипы и молчание, когда ее тело непроизвольно сжималось от безумного наслаждения? Надеясь, что все поняла правильно, Белль придержала левой ладонью его член и начала покрывать мужскую плоть мелкими быстрыми поцелуями, начав с того, что лизнула нежную плоть языком. Это казалось настолько развратным, интимным - ее язык... там... и на этот раз она не останавливалась, двигаясь вниз, туда, где напряженная плоть соединялась с мягкой мошонкой. Взяв ее в ладонь, она попыталась поцеловать и туда, улыбаясь про себя странным ощущениям на губах и в руке. Румпельштильцхен безуспешно попытался сглотнуть, и Белль представила, как он прикусил себе палец, когда она осмелилась провести языком там - один раз, а затем еще и еще. Его ноги непроизвольно дергались, пытаясь упереться ступнями в покрывало, почти столкнув девушку с постели, но Белль больше не испытывала сомнений, насколько мужу нравятся ее проделки. Румпельштильцхен начал издавать звуки, которые Белль узнала, потому что сама издавала их, когда погружалась в самое глубокое наслаждение.

После того, как ее губы и язык уделили внимание каждому дюйму чувствительного нежного мешочка, она снова вернулась к члену. Тот едва ли не вибрировал от напряжения, и она увидела, что после слабого сокращения, на кончике выступила капелька прозрачной жидкости и упала на живот. Румпельштильцхен прекратил кусать руку и теперь зажал запястье между зубов. Увидев кровь на костяшках пальцев, Белль нахмурилась, и принялась отнимать его руку от лица.

\- Ты поранил себя, - запротестовала она, но он, казалось, не слышал и не понимал ее. Когда его глаза распахнулись, расширенные зрачки превратились в омуты чистой страсти. Превозмогая себя, маг сфокусировал на девушке взгляд. Белль сменила положение, вытянувшись над ним во весь рост, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

\- Ты хочешь быть во мне?

Румпельштильцхен помотал головой, его лицо исказилось от отчаяния, стыда и растерянности. На Белль вновь нахлынул приступ нежности, подпитывая жар ее собственного желания. Она погладила лицо мужа, разгоряченное и влажное от выступившего пота.

\- Чего ты хочешь? - взмолилась она. Теперь девушка испугалась, опасаясь сделать что-то неправильно, сейчас, когда он был настолько уязвимым, настолько в ее власти, как будто в ее руках находилось само его сердце, а не лицо, которое она обхватила обеими ладонями.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи мне, покажи, - полным любви голосом принялась убеждать она. - Это для тебя. Просто научи меня. Пожалуйста, муж мой, - он облизнул губы и часто заморгал, пытаясь сфокусировать на ней расширившиеся зрачки. Он боялся, оказавшись сейчас перед ней обнаженным, как никогда. Белль послала ему полную надежды робкую улыбку.

\- Я люблю тебя, помнишь? Никакого стыда, помнишь? Именно это ты мне и говорил, - ее улыбка становилась шире с каждым словом - от любви, желания и сладкого доверия. 

\- Твой рот, - прошептал Румпельштильцхен, неуверенно проговаривая слова. - Я хочу в твой рот, сокровище мое.

\- Я... это будет... - Белль заморгала, не сразу поняв его, а потом, когда это случилось, отчаянно испугалась, что расхохочется. – Хочешь ко мне в рот?

Чтобы дать себе минутку на раздумья - минуту, которая наверняка бы заставила ее мужа в панике бежать прочь - Белль прижалась губами к его губам, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй. Он ласкал ее языком, передавая поцелуем всю глубину своей страсти и желания там, где слова подводили его.

Если бы она позволила ему это, Румпельштильцхен в миг бы забрал свои слова обратно, начал бы мяться, изворачиваться и попытался превратить все в ничего не значащую шутку. Этого она допустить не могла. Медленно, чувствуя, как горят щеки, но внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо, Белль отползла к изножью кровати и встала на колени у его правого бедра. Кажется, так будет легче дотянуться.

Когда она наклонилась, чтобы сделать так, как захотел Румпельштильцхен, ею овладела легкая паника. Сама мысль ее не встревожила, но столкнувшись с реальностью - его напряженной внушительных размеров плотью в своей руке - девушка не могла понять, как такое может получиться. Как это может поместиться у нее во рту? Как много и как надолго? Сглотнув и облизнув пересохшие губы и нёбо, она вновь начала с поцелуев, наслаждаясь вкусом выступившей прозрачной жидкости, являвшейся свидетельством его возбуждения. Румпельштильцхен гладил ее по волосам, случайно найдя еще одну шпильку и с одобрительным ворчанием выпутав ту как раз тогда, когда Белль открыла рот и попыталась вместить его туда, молясь про себя, чтобы он не начал хихикать над ее неумелыми действиями. Когда она слегка обхватила его губами, он издал дрожащий вздох, а рука, гладившая ее по голове, стала свидетельством его одобрения.

Ничего не подготовило ее к ощущению его плоти во рту, даже когда головка его члена уперлась ей в нёбо. Белль было неудобно, движения ее были стесненными, она раскраснелась и чувствовала себя такой неумелой... Но в ее первую брачную ночь она испытала нечто похожее, а это стало предвестником таких чудес, о которых она даже не могла и помыслить. Вспомнив о том, как иногда Румпельштильцхен вел себя с ее грудью, всасывая как можно больше плоти, столько, сколько могло уместиться в его губах, она попыталась повторить его действие и почувствовала дрожь его тела, а потом услышала стон - глубокий стон наслаждения, идущий, казалось, из самого сердца. Белль снова сделала попытку, зная что, по крайней мере, не делает ничего неправильного, даже если все равно результат оставлял желать лучшего. Даже если боялась брать его член слишком глубоко, чтобы не вызвать рвотный рефлекс, как бывало, когда она попадала себе в горло пальцем, когда чистила зубы. Это было бы ужасно! Помня об этой опасности, Белль взяла его настолько глубоко, насколько осмелилась, и попыталась сосать и ласкать языком прямо во рту. С каждым усилием ей было все более неудобно, челюсть заболела, но все же его вкус, запах, рука, с легкой дрожью расплетающая ей косички, пока она неумело держала его... это все было приятно.

Ощущения от мягкой головки, которая вжималась ей в нёбо, становились все более приемлемыми. Со стороны языка было не так хорошо, ей казалось, что она вот-вот вывихнет челюсть, пытаясь принять его как можно глубже. Забеспокоившись, Белль отодвинулась и снова уселась на пятки, отбрасывая с лица упавшие волосы, которые только добавили жару и вызвали неподобающий румянец и выступивший на лице пот. Румпельштильцхен сжимал в левой руке ленточки, прижав их в кулаке к подбородку, а правой ласкал жену, наблюдая за ней полными удивления и любви глазами. Теперь это было нечто, находящееся за гранью похоти - в его глазах тлел такой же огонь - в невероятных глазах Темного, которые могли становиться такими холодными и ужасными. Этот огонь горел только для нее, и того, что она сделала.

\- Это приятно, - извиняющимся тоном сказала она с неловкостью, - но он такой большой.

Румпельштильцхен откинул голову и расхохотался. Сперва почувствовав себя уязвленной, Белль вскоре поняла, что он не смеялся над ней, и присоединилась к мужу со слабым смешком облегчения.

\- Ты умеешь делать комплименты мужчине, - рассмеялся он и поманил девушку, прижимая ее ближе к себе рукой с зажатой в кулаке ленточкой. - Иди сюда, пока я не начал молить о пощаде.

Белль так и сделала, позволив ему уложить себя сверху него и задрать ее ночную рубашку, радуясь знакомой ситуации. Она не хотела ничего, кроме как соединиться с ним, убедить их обоих, что мир не рухнет по причине их неуверенной новой игры. Чувствовать его в своем теле и ощущать у себя на языке его вкус – волшебная перспектива! Девушка закусила губу, предвкушая медленное скольжение плоти внутри плоти, но когда она схватила член Румпельштильцхена, чтобы направить в свое влажное лоно, то ощутила, как он запульсировал в ее руке, выплескивая горячую жидкость ей на бедро и покрывая нежные губы жаром, заставившим красавицу содрогнуться от удовольствия. Ее разочарование было совсем коротким и почти незаметным. Вид растянувшегося под ней Румпельштильцхена, беззаботно улыбающегося и извивающегося от наслаждения, ее более чем удовлетворил и достаточно убедил, что ее неуклюжий рот в итоге доставил мужчине удовольствие.

Его скользкая плоть в ее руке постепенно съеживалась и смягчалась, и Белль, повинуясь собственному любопытству, не стала его отпускать. Кажется, Румпельштильцхен был совсем не против, не больше, чем возражал оставаться в ней, когда они оба заканчивали. Она уселась на пятки и принялась наблюдать за ним, продолжая держать его член в руке. Она любила его так сильно, почти до боли…

Вскоре пришла очередь Белль лежать сверху, пока они целовались. Она почувствовала, как Румпельштильцхен пробует свой вкус у нее во рту, издав одобрительное "м-м", отозвавшееся приятной вибрацией на ее опухших губах. Белль не могла целоваться с ним слишком долго, прежде, чем приятные ощущения перестанут быть такими уж приятными и сменяться ноющей болью. Она повторила его движение и спрятала лицо у него возле шеи, прижимаясь к мужу поближе, пока они оба остывали. Румпельштильцхен с легкостью выдерживал ее вес на себе - обхватив руками, он гладил девушку по спине через слой тонкого гладкого шелка. Через какое-то время блуждающие руки перебрались к ее волосам, поднимая и играясь с длинными прядями, разбирая их, причесывая сквозь пальцы, обнаружив во время этого процесса еще одну пропущенную шпильку, которую он вынул, чуть слышно поцокав языком.

\- Сколько ленточек ты нашел? - спросила Белль, изображая полную невинность, но прижавшись лицом в изгиб его шеи, ее слова прозвучали немного неразборчиво, когда она улыбнулась.

\- Две, - провозгласил Румпельштильцхен. - Парные. Не такие мягкие, как твои обычные услады глаз, мое сокровище, но такие красивые, - в его голосе сквозило неподдельное удовольствие.

Белль кивнула. Она выбрала сотканные из льна с орнаментом из маленьких цветочков. Несмотря на прекрасно выполненную работу, по текстуре они были более шероховатыми в сравнении с ее обычными лентами. В следующий раз она выберет шелковые, и, возможно, не даст ему их украсть, если ей самой они слишком понравятся. Ну, по крайней мере не даст какое-то время, пока маг не поймет, что эта ленточка нравится супруге больше прочих, и он тоже должен будет ценить ее больше всех. Заморгав, она вспомнила о своем подарке. Платок, спрятанный под подушкой! Выпутавшись из его объятий и услышав в ответ недовольное "Уфф!", когда попала коленом в бедро Румпельштильцхену, Белль перебралась на другой край кровати и вытащила свой маленький подарок. Она почувствовала, что он последовал за ней, в нетерпении желая поскорее вернуть ее в свои объятия.

\- Закрой глаза, - сказала Белль, со смехом отталкивая мужчину, - у меня для тебя подарок.

\- Подарок? - Румпельштильцхен вытянул руку над ее плечом и покачал ленточками. - У меня есть вот это.

\- Ты украл их, - напомнила Белль с таким строгим видом, на какой только была способна, - пока я была занята.

Румпельштильцхен убрал руку с оскорбленным ворчанием, но его настроение было таким же игривым, как ее собственное. Она чувствовала это между ними, почти также ясно, как и слышала их смех. Радость, ликование, восторг друг от друга, от того, что они только что сделали, от их игры с ленточками. Все вместе.

\- Закрой глаза.

\- Ладно.

\- Закрыл? - отвернувшись, Белль не могла увидеть его лицо, чтобы убедиться.

\- Закрыл, закрыл, - невинный тон Румпельштильцхена ее не убедил, но Белль все равно развернулась и уселась на матрасе, скрестив ноги, среди подушек. Удивительно, но его глаза действительно были закрыты. Его губы изогнулись в улыбке, и похоже он совершенно забыл про собственную наготу. Белль с улыбкой провела сложенным шелковым платком по его носу, заставив сморщиться, отчего вокруг его закрытых глаз собрались морщинки удивления.

\- Что это?

Развеселившись, Белль провела тканью по его правому плечу, потом коснулась под подбородка. Потом она дотронулась до его ключицы, провела по каждому соску, отчего его плечи напряглись, а сам он издал негромкий смешок. Взяв его правую ладонь и вытянув ту вверх, Белль вложила в нее свернутый в комочек шелк и запечатлела легкий поцелуй на губах.

\- Можешь смотреть, - она удивилась, что он подчинился правилам ее маленькой игры. Удивилась и была очень довольна.

Подняв платок к глазам, чтобы получше рассмотреть его, Румпельштильцхен поначалу пребывал в недоумении, пока не встряхнул его, чтобы развернуть тщательно отглаженные складки. Потом маг разглядел, что она вышила его для него - его инициал в уголке сделанный его собственным золотом - и Белль увидела, как его рот приоткрылся, челюсть слегка задрожала, пока он разглядывал свой подарок. Когда он поднял на нее глаза и попытался заговорить, то не смог издать ни звука.

\- Ты даришь мне так много подарков, - сказала Белль, одновременно довольная и встревоженная его реакцией. - Я хотела тоже дать тебе что-нибудь. Что-нибудь на память.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, сглотнув комок в горле. Потрясение и непонимание в его глазах начало постепенно сменяться теплом.

\- Спасибо, - слабым голосом произнес он. Заметив ее неуверенность, он потянулся к Белль, все еще сжимая в одной руке ее ленточки, а в другой платок, обнял девушку за плечи и притянул к себе для нежного поцелуя.

Он не ждал никаких подарков, Белль это ясно видела. Обняв его за шею и крепко держась, она была еще больше тронута реакцией мужа, чем он сам - полученным подарком.

\- Я буду ценить его, мое сокровище, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, целуя ее в плечо, - даже больше ленточек, - его тихий голос был наполнен искренностью. Подумать только, а она боялась, что посмеется над ее подарком...

В животе заурчало. Румпельштильцхен выпутался из объятий жены и посмотрел на ее живот, а потом со слабой улыбкой поднял глаза на ее лицо.

\- Проголодалась, женушка?

\- Полагаю, что да, - призналась со смехом Белль. С ее стороны, это, возможно, было не слишком романтично, но она не поужинала.

\- Я нагулял тебе аппетит, - неожиданно самоуверенно усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен с долькой радостного озорства. - Тогда объявляю пир для моего сокровища! - он картинно взмахнул правой рукой, все еще держа двумя пальцами черный платок. Белль поймала его за руку и покачала головой.

\- Только перекусить, - попросила она прежде, чем он устроил на их кровати ломящийся от еды стол, как во время праздника урожая. И все равно, она улыбнулась от мысли о том, как ее муж любил красоваться перед своей "женушкой". - И раздели его со мной, - она еще раз окинула их обоих взглядом, а потом фыркнула от смеха. - А потом, думаю, нам обоим надо будет снова принять ванну.

Румпельштильцхен пренебрежительным жестом махнул платком, и магия прошелестела по коже Белль. Она была нежнее, чем когда он одевал и раздевал ее при помощи волшебства - и больше походила на ласку. После его магии осталось ощущение свежести, как будто она только что искупалась, и, к ее огромному разочарованию, Румпельштильцхен оказался в своей черной ночной рубашке.

\- Ну вот, - сказал он, сияя улыбкой. - Идем, - взяв ее за руки и двигаясь намного грациознее супруги, Румпельштильцхен помог ей слезть с кровати и потянул в сторону гостиной. Там она увидела стол, уставленный блюдами, среди которых, однако, не оказалось ничего экстравагантного, как поначалу опасалась девушка. Присев, она подняла серебряную крышку с большого блюда и хихикнула, увидев под ней два маленьких пирога, с начинкой из пикантных трав. На втором блюде поменьше расположились маринованные огурчики. В комнате было так же тепло, как и в спальне, и это означало, что они без проблем смогут пообедать прямо в ночных рубашках. Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен до сих пор не расстался с ленточками и носовым платком, разложив их у себя на коленях, когда присоединился к ней за столом. Он налил им обоим медовухи в посеребренные свадебные чаши, и они молча принялись за еду.

Белль была очень голодна, хотя их любовные утехи на некоторое время отвлекли ее внимание от еды. Она съела свой пирожок, а потом и корочку, которую Румпельштильцхен оставил на своей тарелке. Это вызвало на его лице улыбку, когда он откинулся на стуле, попивая свою медовуху.

\- Бей тоже так делал, - сказал он, наблюдая, как жена расправляется с остатками его порции. - Подъедал каждую крошку. Ничего не пропадало всуе, - с набитым ртом, Белль только и могла, что принять вид вежливой заинтересованности, продолжая жевать. Румпельштильцхен нахмурился, как будто только сейчас осознал, какую поднял тему. Тему, настолько болезненную для него, что даже его любопытная и беззастенчивая жена старалась не затрагивать ее. Он больше ничего не сказал, только осушил свою чашу, уселся, подперев голову рукой, и принялся изучать подаренный ею носовой платок. Он медленно поглаживал большим пальцем вышивку, и Белль показалось, что на его лицо вернулся намек на улыбку.

Как бы ей хотелось знать, что ему сказать. У него были приятные, нежные воспоминания о его Белфайре, ведь именно ради этой памяти, об отце и сыне, Румпельштильцхен так держался за остатки своей человечности. Если бы только знать, как вытащить эти воспоминания наружу, чтобы он поделился ими с ней, чтобы она смогла полюбить этого мальчика так же, как и он сам, смогла понять мужа, когда тот будет искать утешения в ее объятьях, когда в памяти будут возникать жестокие образы.

И тогда Белль вспомнила Одстоун. Так легко было забыться в любви, оставив все свои проблемы и печали за порогом спальни, когда Румпельштильцхен был рядом. Она была против лишать их обоих счастья, и все же такая забывчивость заставила ее устыдиться. Девушка не задумывалась о ребенке, который, возможно, уже рос в ней, если Рен не ошиблась. Она была рада возможности забыть об этом на какое-то время.

Будет ли Румпельштильцхен рад другому ребенку? Другому сыну? Ее сыну? Будет ли маг рад ему сейчас, когда мысли его заняты убийствами в Одстоуне? Кто-то наверняка знал о его горе, когда убивал всех тех мальчиков... знал же?

\- Дорогая? - Румпельштильцхен накрыл ладонью ее руку, лежавшую на столе рядом с кубком. Пара полотняных ленточек щекотала ее пальцы, свешиваясь с его костяшек. Он с вновь проснувшейся осторожностью и тревогой всматривался в лицо жены. Как же он беспокоился, что она может оказаться несчастной! Белль перевернула руку ладонью вверх и сжала его пальцы, послав мужу улыбку.

\- Я рада, что тебе понравился подарок, - тепло сказала она. - Пойдем обратно в кровать?

Вернувшись из ванной с почищенными зубами и сполоснутым прохладной водой лицом, Белль увидела, что Румпельштильцхен дожидается ее в постели. В его руке была расческа, ноги покоились поверх грелки, и он подгреб к себе все подушки так, что если бы она захотела себе одну, ей бы пришлось лечь как можно ближе к нему.

И спать в его объятьях.

Больше всего на свете Белль именно этого и хотела.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, CrazyCucumber, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	71. Покинутая

Утро встретило проснувшуюся Белль ярким солнечным светом. Время подбиралось к полудню, и девушка была уверена – муж давно ушел по своим делам, однако Румпельштильцхен спал рядом. На самом деле он находился скорее под ней, поскольку она спала на его груди, в то время как он сам развалился на своей куче подушек. Белль оказалась окутана теплом и удобством и ощущала себя в полной безопасности. Ей не хотелось шевелиться, и она притворилась, пускай и ненадолго, что все еще спит.

Хотя Румпельштильцхен не поверил ей ни на секунду. Он начал играть с ее волосами, наматывая локоны на пальцы и гладя мягкий шелк ее волос от макушки до плеч. Наконец, обняв девушку, он легонько потряс ее за плечо. Белль пробормотала что-то и крепче зажмурилась.

\- Уже довольно поздно, госпожа, - проворковал он через некоторое время и мягко коснулся ее щеки костяшками пальцев.

\- Время завтрака уже прошло, - Белль приглушенно хрюкнула – совершенно неподобающе для леди – и спрятала лицо на его груди, чтобы избежать событий нового дня, но мужские руки мягко отстранили ее.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он, и, оставив сонную жену без утреннего поцелуя, резко сел, - твоему мужу придется оставить тебя ради работы.

Его раскаяние было искренним, Белль была в этом уверена. Ему хотелось выскальзывать из ее объятий не больше, чем девушке хотелось их разжимать.

\- Раньше у меня и в мыслях не было выделять время на медовый месяц, - признался Румпельштильцхен с тем мальчишеским смущением, которое Белль находила невыносимо милым. - Ночи, которые я скорее провел бы с тобой, чем за работой. 

Смягчившись, Белль откинула покрывало, чтобы подарить ему поцелуй на прощание, и заметила пристальный взгляд мужа, обращённый на ее колени. Взглянув вниз, она заметила алые пятна крови на своей сорочке поверх правого бедра. Семь пятен, даже восемь. Смутившись, девушка попыталась скрыть испачканный кусок ткани между колен, убрав его из виду, но Румпельштильцхен, положив ладонь на ее щеку, наклонился и запечатлел на ее губах крепкий поцелуй. _Никакого стыда_ , вспомнились ей слова мужа. Это всего лишь кровь на ткани - метка женщины, а теперь - жены. И всего лишь несколько капель. Не было никакой необходимости скрывать это от мужа, который видел ее рубашку, пропитанную кровью менее месяца назад; от человека, который лишил ее девственности и вплел эту кровь в ее обручальное кольцо, как напоминание и защиту.

\- Позавтракаешь без меня? - Румпельштильцхен неловко и словно извиняясь взмахнул рукой в направлении ее будуара. Белль нравилось думать, что даже во время женского цикла она была для мужа искушением, способным изменить его намерения. – И, пожалуйста, держись подальше от моей лаборатории сегодня. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ты видела, что мне предстоит сделать, – молодая женщина кивнула, хотя слова мага не были ни просьбой, ни вопросом. Она отвлекала его, пускай и в приятном смысле, но работа все же была важной. Казалось, на лице Румпельштильцхена отразилось облегчение, когда она не стала спорить.

\- Оставь дорожку из хлебных крошек, если ты решишь отправиться на поиски новых покоев, - добавил он, наклонившись для еще одного поцелуя. Это прикосновение было мягким, полным обещания того, что он будет скучать во время этой вынужденной разлуки. Но также полным соблазна, который отвлекал Темного от работы на протяжении этих нескольких недель. Белль прикрыла глаза, чтобы полностью насладиться поцелуем. 

Она все еще старалась побороть сонные зевки, когда Румпельштильцхен выскользнул из комнаты, облаченный в свои обычные кожаные одежды.

Белль не нравилось полагаться на магию и воспринимать ее как должное. Но когда Румпельштильцхен убрал алые пятна с ее красивых ночных рубашек, она была ему благодарна. Девушка чувствовала себя слегка виноватой, оставив голубую ночную сорочку на кровати в надежде, что магия очистит ее, пока она будет принимать ванну.

Так и случилось. Красавица покачала головой, не способная удержать улыбку при виде первозданно чистой ночной рубашки на аккуратно застланной кровати. В зале ее ожидал завтрак - тарелка бекона, яиц и жаренного картофеля, вместе с заварочным чайником и огромным куском хлеба с маслом. Хотя Румпельштильцхен и покинул ее ради работы, он, очевидно, вовсе не собирался игнорировать ее потребности.

Девушка съела большую часть предложенной еды, хотя и утолила голод после нескольких кусочков. Она помнила, что ей не стоит снова запускать себя. Ей понравилась идея Румпельштильцхена исследовать остальную часть замка сегодня. Так как погода наладилась и на дворе немного потеплело, а дни стали более долгими, перспектива постоянного нахождения в Темном замке перестала быть такой мрачной, как ей казалось, когда девушка впервые переступила его порог. С другой стороны, в основной части замка было достаточное количество комнат, которые она еще не видела, не считая попыток проверить, какие двери поддадутся и впустят ее, а какие - нет.

Комната Белль находилась на один лестничный пролет ниже того этажа, на котором располагались покои Румпельштильцхена. Этажом выше была комната, предназначенная для Белфайра, и библиотека. Поиск новой спальни был бы более благоразумным в той части замка, которую Румпельштильцхен считал своим домом. Он выбрал эту комнату для нее после женитьбы, недалеко от своего кабинета и спальни, в то время как он с легкостью мог поселить ее в отдаленной части замка, там, где они могли неделями не пересекаться.

До того, как покинуть комнату, Белль сделала осторожную пометку на клочке бумаги, который она завела для этого, и, сложив его пополам, втиснула между листов своего экземпляра "Про очаг и плиту". Всего лишь несколько капель на ткани сорочки - так непохоже на обильное ежемесячное кровотечение, но все же, вполне вероятно, это было просто начало ее женских недомоганий. Отметка на бумаге - почти целый лунный месяц с прошлой даты, что совпадало с ее догадками. Рен зря так ее напугала.

Может, ей следовало чувствовать себя виноватой? Поднимаясь выше и ступив на тот этаж, на котором находилась библиотека, девушка попыталась найти внутри себя чувство вины, но вместо этого обнаружила, что никакого сожаления, так же, как и облегчения, она не испытала. Белль спряталась от собственных страхов, надеясь, что они не сбудутся, и теперь... теперь так и вышло. И она ничего не могла изменить.

За комнатой Белфайра и библиотекой, коридор поворачивал налево. Белль никогда не заходила так далеко, не считая мимолетного набега с метлой и совком; это место казалось мрачным и безжизненным, и совсем не привлекательным. В этот раз Белль начала с того, что потянула за тяжелый занавес на первом же попавшемся окне. Когда ткань поддалась под напором ее усилий, на голову девушки обрушилась куча пыли и мертвых пауков. Кашляя и, скривившись, отряхивая голову и плечи от внезапного "подарка", Белль сделала шаг назад, чтобы оценить, достаточно ли света она впустила в коридор, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть.

Полумрак Темного замка никогда особо ее не волновал, но все же Белль предпочитала видеть, куда ступает. Первая дверь находилась напротив завешенного окна, так что девушка вступила в схватку и с этими драпировками. Они раскрылись легче, чем предыдущие, но были не менее пыльными. Открывшееся ее взору окно выглядело довольно грязным, но пропускало достаточно дневного света, чтобы можно было рассмотреть комнату за первыми дверьми.

Комната была длинной и узкой, зажатой между библиотекой и коридором. По ширине покои были такими же, как и спальня Белль, но раза в три больше по протяжности и полностью пустые. Ее не встретили самозажигающиеся свечи, а шаги не приглушал ковер. Как и в библиотеке, пол был деревянный, а не каменный. Она смутно различила еще одни двери в дальнем конце комнаты и решила, что они должны быть следующими в коридоре. Задумавшись, Белль вышла обратно к свету. Ей не хотелось иметь комнату без окон - даже в ее тесной спаленке в старом доме отца размещалось два окна - но она также хотела, чтобы в ее покоях было тепло; в этом случае отсутствие окон стало бы скорее преимуществом...

С тоской вспоминая солнечный свет и летние сады, Белль отправилась вниз. Она подумала, что неплохо было бы захватить с собой фонарь и, возможно, метлу, но вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-либо полезным, девушка села у камина в большом зале. Тупая боль в животе грозила надолго уложить ее в постель, и девушка была рада, что не застряла в таком положении в дальнем крыле замка. Румпельштильцхен преувеличил опасность, пошутив о дорожке из хлебных крошек, но замок действительно был достаточно большим, чтобы легко в нем потеряться. Белль ухмыльнулась, представив себя потерявшейся в какой-то отдаленной комнате (бальном зале или столовой, похожей на эту, только пыльной) и зовущей Румпельштильцхена на помощь, трижды назвав его имя в надежде на спасение.

Откликнулся бы он на ее зов? Румпельштильцхену понравилась бы роль спасителя, и он стремительно подхватил бы ее на руки, чтобы отнести в безопасное место. Довольный собой, он бы поцеловал ее, двигаясь гордой поступью, а полы его плаща развевались бы позади…

Усилившаяся боль стерла улыбку с лица Белль, но не уняла полет ее воображения. Возможно, ей стоит поделиться этой небольшой фантазией с мужем при следующей встрече? Ему бы это понравилось, подумала девушка. Если она не могла отдаться ему, пока кровотечение не остановится, вместо этого она могла бы нашептывать ему о тех вещах, которыми хотела бы заняться. Понравилось бы ему это? Он явно остался доволен, услышав о том, как она ласкала себя, думая о нем. Возможно, ее фантазии также польстили бы ему. Чувствуя тошноту из-за пульсирующей боли, Белль встала и бесцельно начала бродить по залу. На нескольких пьедесталах красовались элементы коллекции Румпельштильцхена, которые она помнила еще с предыдущего раза, остальные же были убраны подальше от глаз. Отрезанная рука, как и нелепые марионетки, заставили ее скривиться от омерзения, в то время как боевой топор из серебристого метала, украшенный изысканной резьбой, заинтриговал девушку; использовать такую красоту в приступе злости было бы настоящим преступлением. Возле двери она заметила очертания высокого объекта, накрытого тяжелой тканью. Зеркало, почти сразу догадалась девушка, и без лишних размышлений просунула руку под ткань, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. Пальцы наткнулись на дерево и стекло - она оказалась права в своих предположениях. Огромное зеркало одиноко стояло в этой зале, скрытое от глаз, чтобы никто не мог в него взглянуть.

Девушка на секунду задумалась о том, не стоило ли ей получше изучить коллекцию Румпельштильцхена? Если эти вещицы нравились ему настолько, что он выставлял их на всеобщее обозрение, они могли бы стать предметом беседы и позволить ей узнать мужа получше. В то же время, Белль они не нравились, и она старалась их избегать. Те, которые не были ужасными, казались хвастливыми, кичась редкостью своих магических свойств. Она не думала, что муж ценил их так же, как ее ленточки или свой новый черный носовой платок - вещи, к которым он проникся нежностью просто потому, что они существовали. Они были трофеями и напоминанием о их любви, тем, чему никто другой не мог завидовать, в то время как эта коллекция... неужели он обладал всеми этими странными вещами только лишь для того, чтобы показать, что может это?

Что бы это не символизировало, какое бы значение не имело для Румпельштильцхена, эта коллекция все равно собирала на себе пыль. Белль приняла решение и отправилась на кухню, чтобы найти свои щетки для пыли. Если найти себе занятие, то вскоре боль пройдет, как будто ее и не было.

Девушка только-только начала спуск по каменным ступеням, ведущим на кухню, как услышала громкий стук в главные двери замка. На секунду или две она так удивилась, что остановилась с одной ногой, зависшей над ступенькой. Придя в себя, Белль отправилась туда, откуда пришла и свернула в сторону мраморного холла. Она почти что ожидала найти там Румпельштильцхена, готового к встрече с человеком, осмелившимся постучать в его дверь, но, как ни странно, именно Белль пришлось распахнуть огромные двустворчатые двери, чтобы узнать, кто явился с визитом.

\- Белль, дорогая, - на ступеньке стояла королева Реджина, сверкая всем своим великолепием траурного цвета. Белль увидела, что она все же отказалась от вуали и вместо этого вплела в волосы блестящие черные перья. - Мне и вправду надо перекинуться словечком с Румпелем, раз уж он заставил тебя открывать двери. Ты ему не служанка!

Застигнутая врасплох и внезапно осознавшая, что облачена в пыльное серое платье, а волосы ее выглядят растрёпано, Белль посторонилась, пропуская женщину внутрь. Когда Реджина проходила мимо, девушка закусила губу и постаралась заставить себя улыбнуться.

\- Не стоит позволять мужу путать тебя с прислугой, - продолжала королева, стягивая черные кружевные перчатки и поворачиваясь к Белль с почти что теплой улыбкой.

Девушка могла себе только представить, какая картина предстала глазам монаршей гостьи. Бледная, неопрятная, покрытая пылью и мертвыми пауками - она выглядела еще хуже, чем во время ее предыдущего визита!

\- Мне совсем не сложно встретить гостя, Ваше Величество, - с трудом выговорила она, но при этом в голове проскочила предательская мысль, что если бы дверь открыл слуга, то сама она успела бы привести себя в надлежащий вид, прежде чем выйти лично поприветствовать посетительницу.

\- Надеюсь, твой муж дома? - Реджина повернулась к ней, элегантно покачивая в руке перчатки и притворившись, что не замечает ничего неладного. Это притворство было настолько очевидным, что Белль почти что почувствовала во рту неприятный привкус этой неискренности. Теперь девушка еще больше растерялась, не зная, что делать.

\- Да. Не подождете ли вы здесь, пока я схожу и доложу о вашем прибытии? - Белль указала в сторону теплого и ярко освещенного зала. Может, ей следует принести чаю? Но... нет. Не стоит оставлять посетительницу в одиночестве – в прошлый ее визит Румпельштильцхен все время следил за ней словно коршун. Почему он не спустился? Он сразу же узнал, когда горожане оставили подарки за воротами, наверняка же он должен как-то почувствовать, что кто-то ступил внутрь замка? Кто-то, обладающий магической силой.

Проследовав за Реджиной к камину, Белль попыталась стряхнуть с себя ощущение глупой маленькой девочки и принять вид хозяйки этого места. Что бы не было на ней надето, и даже если ее застигли полностью врасплох, это прежде всего ее дом! А сама она - жена Румпельштильцхена!

\- Посиди со мной, - пригласила королева, похлопав по подлокотнику левого кресла, в то время как сама она опустилась в то, что стояло справа. При этом она даже не примяла массу сияющих черных юбок, заметила Белль. Эта женщина была вышколена лучше самой Белль в умении держать себя. Или, возможно, она была более восприимчива к урокам о том, как быть настоящей леди.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как я сильно беспокоилась, оставляя тебя здесь, - произнесла гостья, когда Белль тоже присела. Она усиленно старалась на смотреть на пыльное пятно на правом колене, - совсем одну, наедине с ним. Я так часто думала о тебе, дитя.

\- Это мой дом, - сказала Белль, всей душой желая сегодня чувствовать в себе больше расположенности к подобным играм. Ее слегка подташнивало от спазмов в животе, отчего она без сомнения выглядела такой же болезненно бледной, как и во время путешествия в карете. Девушка едва чувствовала себя в состоянии изучать пустынный коридор, что уж говорить об интригах этой ведьмы. - Он мой муж. Не беспокойтесь на мой счет, Ваше Величество.

\- Что он сделал в обмен на принятое предложение руки и сердца? - Королева, нахмурившись, слегка наклонилась в ее сторону. Белль была уверена, что ответ она уже знала. Обстоятельства ее замужества не были секретом, а королевам по статусу полагалось знать, что происходит в мире.

\- Он отослал прочь огров, которые захватили земли моего отца, - ровным голосом ответила Белль. - Поверьте, я была счастлива заплатить эту цену.

\- Так преисполнена сознанием своего долга, - на какой-то миг в голосе королевы прозвучало... разочарование? Белль решительно встала, намереваясь вытащить Румпельштильцхена из его башни, хочет он того или нет. И пусть он сам играет в кошки-мышки со своими гостями- королевами! Реджина перехватила ее за запястье и тоже поднялась, шелестя шелками.

\- С тобой все хорошо, дорогая? Ты выглядишь бледной.

\- Женское недомогание, - раздраженная этой фальшивой заботой и фальшивой женщиной, ответила Белль. У нее не было таланта Румпельштильцхена: когда она притворялась, то казалась только приторной и жестокой. - Я скажу Румпельштильцхену, что вы пришли.

\- О, он знает, - засмеялась Реджина, изображая легкое удивление. - Он, видимо, избегает меня. Но пока мы ожидаем, когда Темный почтит меня своим вниманием, может ты расскажешь мне о своих проблемах, леди Белль? – это был не вопрос. В довершение ко всему королева удерживала Белль за запястье так, чтобы та не могла вежливо выскользнуть. - Ты ждешь ребенка?

Красавица вырвала руку из захвата - гнев взял верх - и отошла на пару шагов от королевы. Даже если бы вопрос не бередил еще не зажившие раны, ответ совершенно не касался этой женщины!

\- Почему вы сказали, что я скоро буду в положении? - спросила она, не стыдясь отвечать вопросом на вопрос, особенно если вопросы незнакомки были такими наглыми. Реджина не была королевой здесь, в землях Румпельштильцхена, и Белль была должна ей не больше, чем вежливость и гостеприимство. Не ответы. Не правду. - Перед отъездом в прошлый раз вы сказали, что это скоро случится. Почему?

\- Дорогая, - усмехнулась Реджина, - ты была словно спелый персик, когда я была здесь в прошлый раз.

Белль от шока резко втянула в себя воздух, но по крайней мере краска не бросилась ей в лицо! Говорить такие вещи!

\- Если Румпельштильцхен не оказался лучше, чем я о нем думаю, то он наверняка потребовал от тебя исполнения супружеского долга, - улыбка, которая должна была бы рассмешить Белль, искривилась, превратившись в нечто темное и опасное. - Исполнить условия вашего контракта.

Белль не собиралась отвечать на это и просто сложила перед собой руки, тут же запоздало осознав, что ее тело этим защитным и оскорбленным движением все равно все выдало. Пускай Королева интерпретирует это, как ей хочется - как надменность или как страх... да как угодно! Белль скорей провалится под землю, чем поделится с этой женщиной хоть намеком на свои страсть и радость.

\- Похоже, вы очень хорошо его знаете, - произнесла она, ухитрившись не выдать своим тоном того же, что сделала жестами. - Почему вы ненавидите его?

\- Я бы так не сказала, - что-то, похожее на искреннее веселье чуть согрело темный взгляд Королевы на какой-то миг. - У нас были свои дела. Свои моменты. У тебя нет магии?

\- Простите? - Белль покачала головой, сбитая с толку этим вопросом. - Нет. У меня нет никакого магического дара, - нет уж, решила девушка, такого опасного незваного гостя не стоит оставлять в одиночестве, пока она будет звать Румпельштильцхена. Здесь, в его любимой комнате, где хранилась эта коллекция… Она даже не решалась хотя бы на секунду повернуться спиной к Королеве.

\- Я отведу вас к моему мужу. Он сейчас работает.

\- О, не стоит беспокоиться, дорогая, - улыбнулась Реджина, сверкнув белоснежными зубами между ярко-красных накрашенных губ, - я отлично знаю дорогу, - ее юбки слегка задели Белль, когда она проплыла мимо, направляясь к выходу из мраморного зала и свернув в сторону лестницы.

Она и вправду знала дорогу. Боясь показаться лишь слабой и глупой, если начнет бесполезно протестовать, и уверенная, что Королева не станет ее слушаться, если сказать ей оставаться на месте, Белль поспешила догнать Реджину, чтобы идти вровень с ней.

\- Я тут подумала, - проговорила женщина, ни капельки не запыхавшись после подъема по ступеням, - что ты должна нанести мне визит, Белль.

\- Да? - все, что и смогла произнести Белль, чтобы не показать, что задыхается. В этой женщине скрывалась какая-то стремительная сила, напоминавшая ей неестественную оживленность Румпельштильцхена. Но у Реджины это качество не было связано с магией. Магия не была единственным источником силы королевы-ведьмы. Белль угрюмо спросила себя, замечает ли вообще такая женщина свои месячные неудобства, связанные с ее полом, чувствует ли хоть иногда слабость, изнуренность и нехарактерный упадок сил. Скорей всего, нет, подумалось девушке, которая едва спохватилась, чтобы не прижать руку к животу, когда нахлынул еще один приступ тошнотворной боли.

\- Вряд ли я смогу быть полезной при дворе, - заметила она вслух. Сегодня, страдая от боли и будучи не в своей тарелке, последнее, о чем она могла думать, это как оказаться при королевском дворе. Тем более, при дворе убийцы и узурпаторши, если верить словам Румпельштильцхена. 

\- Ты должна была выйти замуж за сына герцога Хьюберта, - улыбнулась Реджина, чуть замедлившись, чтобы взглянуть на Белль, когда они поравнялись с дверью в комнату девушки. К своему отчаянию, красавица запоздало поняла, что, уходя, оставила свою дверь открытой нараспашку. Ее подаренная мужем голубая ночная рубашка лежала на кровати, вместе с шелковой лентой, которую она собиралась позже вплести в волосы для Румпельштильцхена. Все было опрятно и аккуратно, за исключением клубка разношерстных чулок на крышке сундука и неряшливо смотревшейся кучи обуви у кровати, которую она незадолго до этого примеряла и не успела убрать. Девушка поймала взгляд Королевы, слегка задержавшейся у подножья лестницы, но ничего уже поделать было нельзя.

\- Это стало бы твоим пропуском в королевский двор. Светское общество, в котором вращаюсь я, намного скучнее, чем королевская свита короля Георга, - заверила ее Реджина. - Женщины не должны превращать себя в миловидные тени. Кстати, мне нужна фрейлина, - продолжила она, поднимаясь по лестнице, деликатно приподняв края юбки. Ее остроносые темно-фиолетовые сапожки были украшены серебряными цепочками, но на этот раз без экстравагантных высоких каблуков. Белль все еще чувствовала себя неловко рядом с ней, словно прислуга, суетящаяся рядом с Ее Величеством, - такая, на которую можно было бы положиться. Подумай об этом, - настоятельно посоветовала Реджина и понимающе улыбнулась.

\- Подумаю, - довольно искренне заверила ее Белль. Такое предложение давало много пищи для размышлений, даже если она ни на секунду не задумывалась о том, чтобы согласиться! Был бы Румпельштильцхен с этой женщиной в более теплых отношениях, это предложение не было бы таким абсурдным. Почетное место при королевском дворе для жены, которую, возможно, даже и не хотят как таковую помимо того, чтобы приносить в этот мир сыновей для своего мужа. С другой стороны, оказать такую честь для молодой жены своего заклятого врага...

К тихой радости Белль, Реджина внезапно резко остановилась у подножья винтовой лестницы, ведущей в башню Румпельштильцхена. Какой-то невидимый барьер вовсе не деликатно оттолкнул ее прочь, когда она натолкнулась на него, и на миг королева чуть не потеряла равновесие. Барьер, преграждавший подножье лестницы, на миг вспыхнул синим цветом, а потом снова стал невидимым. Теперь, зная, что он там был, Белль могла его чувствовать - едва ощутимое тепло и легкая вибрация в воздухе, неуловимая для слуха. Она чувствовала, что опасности не было - это была просто более сильная версия его нежных предупреждений, которые время от времени не позволяли ей ступать в башню.

При виде возбужденного взгляда Королевы, Белль улыбнулась.

\- Он не хочет, чтобы его беспокоили, - пояснила девушка. Был ли барьер способом показать преимущество Белль или потому, что Румпельштильцхен прекрасно знал, что у них посетительница, девушка не знала. Однако это дало ей возможность позлорадствовать при виде монаршей особы, которая с непринужденной самоуверенностью натолкнулась на магическую стену Темного.

\- Серьезно? - расправив плечи и засунув перчатки в карман, Реджина направила целеустремленный взгляд вверх по лестнице. - А я проделала такой путь, - скорчив гримасу, которая была скорее результатом недовольства, а не прилагаемых усилий, Реджина протолкнула вытянутые руки сквозь барьер. Тот гневно загудел и засиял вокруг ее ладоней, потом запястий, а затем незваная гостья всем телом переступила через магическую преграду, ухитрившись не споткнуться, когда проскочила словно пробка, внезапно вырвавшаяся на поверхность воды. Со счастливым вздохом она обернулась к Белль и пригладила волосы. - Не стоит потакать его желаниям, дорогая. Он этого не любит, - посоветовала она и, слегка приподняв юбки, быстро поднялась наверх и скрылась из виду.

\- Я знаю, - пробурчала Белль себе под нос. Она прижалась ладонью к барьеру так, чтобы тот засветился, но когда она осторожно толкнула, то тот лишь мягко оттолкнул ее обратно на шаг или два, а потом снова стал невидимым.

Наверху она услышала голос мужа, а потом и Королевы. Но слов все равно было не разобрать.

Раздраженная и обиженная, Белль развернулась на пятках и отправилась в свои покои. Пусть Румпельштильцхен сам разбирается с этой ужасной женщиной!

Закрыв и заперев дверь, Белль схватила щетку с крышки сундука и принялась расчесывать волосы. Они почти не запутались благодаря осторожному вниманию Румпельштильцхена прошлой ночью, но простое присутствие королевы Реджины и ее пышный наряд заставляли Белль чувствовать себя убогой. И не сказать, чтобы сегодня она оделась неопрятно. На ней было старое платье, возможно, немного узкое в плечах и груди, но дымчато-серая овечья шерсть выглядела прекрасно и богато. Платье без рукавов принадлежало ее матери, и Белль носила его поверх сорочки из мягкого белого хлопка, отороченной изящным кружевом. Элегантная и в тоже время практичная одежда, которая была сделана для долгой носки, для удобства, но не... не эффектные, красивые вещи, которые носила Реджина! В любом случае, кто станет путешествовать в подобной одежде?

Но, имея в своем распоряжении магию, можно забыть о практичности. Белль думала о своих прекрасных драгоценностях и платьях - о всех тех нелепых вычурных украшениях, которые Румпельштильцхен создавал только для ее глаз. И для своих собственных, конечно же. С помощью магии можно сменить пыльное платье на что-то более вычурное и эффектное перед тем, как открывать дверь.

Поджав губы, Белль обратила внимание на свою тряпицу. Она была уверена, что промочила ту уже насквозь, после таких-то жестоких спазмов, но на кремовой мягкой поверхности виднелся лишь ярко-алый мазок, которого было недостаточно даже для того, чтобы промочить насквозь все слои сложенной ткани. Сконфуженная Белль оставила ее отмокать и достала из стопки свежую. Боль всегда появлялась во время особенно сильных кровотечений, а потом, когда те шли на убыль, проходила. Так продолжалось уже более трех лет – знакомое, в некотором роде даже привычное неудобство. И вот теперь это, незнакомое, обеспокоило ее намного сильнее.

Резкие боли прошли после появления Королевы, сменившись ноющей поясницей. Белль с радостью бы прилегла, прижавшись спиной к горячей глиняной бутылке, чтобы боль поскорее прошла, но вряд ли сейчас ей стоит прятаться в комнате. Она знала, что Реджина играла с ней в свою собственную игру, и хотя девушка не понимала ее правил, она осознавала, что сегодня оказалась в проигравших.

Приведя себя как можно лучше в порядок без того, чтобы и вправду переодеться в другое платье - что слишком откровенно показало бы ее отчаянные попытки вернуть утраченные позиции - Белль снова спустилась вниз и заняла свое место возле большого камина. Она очень надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен не станет приводить сюда Реджину, ожидая, что жена начнет развлекать гостью, или не бросит ее вести разговор в одиночку, как это было в прошлый раз. Не знающая историю отношений между Румпельштильцхеном и Королевой, Белль могла бы только усугубить положение мужа, неосознанно выдав какую-нибудь важную информацию. Кроме того, она вообще не хотела разговаривать с этой женщиной!

Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде, чем Белль услышала приближающиеся шаги. Она слышала, что между собеседниками шел оживленный спор, но могла различить лишь отдельные слова. Эти двое продолжали подкалывать друг друга, как и раньше. Белль не могла не заметить некую фамильярность их общения, в то время как раньше видела лишь глубоко засевшую между ними злость. Как же долго Румпельштильцхен знал Королеву? И насколько хорошо?

Она встала, когда Румпельштильцхен вошел в комнату, и постаралась принять расслабленный вид, что противоречило внутренней борьбе и сомнениям, которые в это время терзали девушку. Королева осталась в мраморном холле, Белль видела, как та натягивает перчатки - пальчик за пальчиком. Она выглядела донельзя довольной собой.

\- Дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен был весел, когда остановился рядом с ней у огня. Чересчур весел, подумалось Белль. В его улыбке было что-то безумное, какой бы искренней та не казалась. - Ее Величество нуждается в моих услугах.

\- Не льсти себе, Румпель, - крикнула Реджина, с почти что теплым смешком. - Не путай выгоду с лестью.

Румпельштильцхен лишь отмахнулся, не спуская взгляда с Белль.

\- Держись подальше от моей башни, женушка. Там разные гадости, - он скорчил гримасу, хотя это была лишь жалкая попытка напугать ее таким образом. Он был слишком на взводе и настороже, чтобы вести непринужденный и беспредметный разговор. Белль взглянула на Королеву и сжала зубы. - Гадости. Меня не будет не больше одного дня.

\- Не будет? - она едва не потянулась к плечам мужа, но успела вовремя себя остановить. Никаких теплых чувств в присутствии этой... кого? Кем была Реджина? Врагом? Союзником? Полезными связями? - Куда ты отправляешься?

\- Недалеко, - улыбка сползла с лица Румпельштильцхена при виде отчаяния Белль. - Сделка есть сделка.

\- Да, - сказала Белль. А что еще ей оставалось говорить? Начать требовать у него ответы и тем самым подорвать авторитет мага перед Королевой? Умолять остаться и тем самым раскрыть его чувства к ней?

\- Конечно, муж мой, - произнесла молодая женщина, выдерживая нейтральный тон настолько, насколько была в состоянии с бешено бьющимся в груди сердцем, - безопасного пути.

\- Надеюсь, ты не слишком против того, что я украду твоего мужа ненадолго, - крикнула из холла Реджина, стоя у двери и все еще улыбаясь. Все еще улыбаясь той самой едкой улыбочкой. При виде этой издевательской насмешки Белль заскрипела зубами.

\- Конечно, она не против, - весело сообщил Румпельштильцхен прежде, чем Белль нашлась с ответом. Может, он не доверял ей в том, что она сумеет остаться в рамках вежливости. - Меня на всех хватит, - он захихикал, и повернувшись в пол-оборота, посмотрел на обеих женщин.

\- Позволь мне провести пару минут наедине с женой, - произнес он, махнув пальцем в сторону наружных дверей. - Будь так любезна.

Вздернув брови, Реджина в последний раз кивнула Белль и вышла из Темного Замка. Двери за ней плотно захлопнулись.

\- Это ненадолго, сокровище мое, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, тут же потянувшись к ней. - Оставайся на территории замка, пока меня не будет, и ты будешь в полной безопасности.

Неужели Румпельштильцхен полагал, что она волнуется за свою безопасность? Он был взволнован перспективой отбытия, Белль это видела... но, по крайней мере, он, казалось, не жаждал покинуть ее. Его руки порхали у ее локтей, наполовину удерживая, а наполовину лаская.

\- Эта женщина желает нам зла, - произнесла Белль, сдерживая возмущение и иррациональную уязвленность от того, что ее покидают. Она не возражала раньше, когда муж пропадал в башне за своей работой, и ей не следует возражать и теперь, когда его забирает одна из его знаменитых сделок.

\- Она ожидает, когда я забеременею.

\- Да неужели? - от этой новости Румпельштильцхен растерял свою уверенность, его глаза сузились, глядя сквозь Белль, как будто он мысленно уже был где-то далеко.

\- И приглашает меня ко двору. Чтобы стать ее фрейлиной.

\- Правда? - от этих слов он рассмеялся. - Я бы не стал ловить ее на слове, дорогая, - добавил он, снова встретившись с ней взглядом и пристально всматриваясь в ее лицо. - Большего змеиного гнезда, чем двор Королевы Реджины, наверное, и не сыскать.

\- Могу себе представить, - сухо сказала Белль, и невольно сложила руки на груди и нахмурилась. - Конечно же, я не приму ее предложение.

\- Конечно, не примешь, - Румпельштильцхен быстро поцеловал ее в лоб, а потом задержался, чтобы запечатлеть более продолжительный поцелуй на ее губах и прилагая усилия, чтобы оторваться от жены. Негодование Белль не смогло как следует повлиять на ее чувства к мужу, и прежде, чем оттолкнуть его, упершись руками ему в плечи, она на миг прижалась к нему всем телом.

\- Будь осторожен, - взмолилась она. - Я не...

\- Тебе она не нравится? - губы Румпельштильцхена изогнулись в кривоватой ухмылке. - Не доверяешь ей?

\- Да, - Белль ощутила угрызения совести от того, что была так сердита на мужа, в то время как именно Королева стала причиной, вызвавшей у нее приступ раздражения - Королева, которая явилась к ней в дом и вела себя так, как будто этот дом когда-то принадлежал ей. Которая так хорошо знала ее мужа...

От другой, еще более преступной мысли, у Белль сбилось дыхание, когда она плелась вслед за мужем по мраморному холлу, наблюдая, как он совсем необязательным изящным жестом руки распахнул двойные двери. Насколько же хорошо они были знакомы, ее муж и эта... посетительница? От одной этой мысли будто кулак сжался вокруг ее сердца - пекущая и ужасная боль, от которой она была не в силах даже вздохнуть. Как так получилось, что Королева, жена Короля Леопольда, так хорошо знает Темный Замок?

\- Я привезу тебе подарок, - пообещал Румпельштильцхен с сияющим видом, а потом пружинящим шагом направился вслед за Реджиной, в нетерпении от желания поскорее приступить к заданию, которое ему предстояло. Заданию, предусмотренному сделкой.

Белль провожала их взглядом, наблюдая, как у ворот Королева несколькими словами отпустила кучера и королевскую охрану. Потом Румпельштильцхен взял Реджину за руку, сделал к ней шаг, и они оба исчезли в столбе темно-фиолетового дыма. Когда дым рассеялся, во дворе никого уже не было. Куда они отправились? Зачем? Снова поднимаясь к себе в комнату, Белль пожалела, что не спросила об этом мужа. Ее сильнее расстроили собственные мысли, а не внезапное отсутствие Румпельштильцхена. Причиной этому было незнание, темные размышления о том, что Королева Реджина знала мага намного лучше его жены - а имея собственную магию, возможно, даже намного лучше, чем она, Белль, вообще когда-либо способна будет узнать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, CrazyCucumber, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	72. Смена гардероба

Белль потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы не дать детской обиде взять над собой верх. Ей хотелось ворваться в башню Румпельштильцхена сквозь защитный барьер, так же, как это сделала Королева. Ей хотелось от души пнуть что-нибудь. Хотелось в одиночку пешком вернуться в Одстоун, просто, чтобы доказать мужу, что она не боится находиться без его защиты. Но вместо этого Белль просто вернулась на кухню. Что-то подсказывало ей, что хотя бы в эту комнату никогда не ступала нога Реджины.

Белль чувствовала себя виноватой, что так и не нашла применение своей новой плите. Она сомневалась, что Румпельштильцхену было дело до того, пользовалась ли девушка ею или нет - лишь бы ей нравилось иметь плиту в своем распоряжении, но Белль считала, что такой вещи непременно нужно найти применение. В огромной духовке она могла бы печь хлеб и пирожные, или же запекать птицу и мясные тушки. Имея теперь плиту и огромный ассортимент новеньких медных кастрюль и сковородок, она была экипирована всеми инструментами для приготовления практически любого рецепта из своих книг. "Про очаг и плиту" предупреждала не начинать готовить тесто для выпечки или белого хлеба, находясь в плохом настроении, иначе результат бы получился твердым и несъедобным. Там же хозяйку предостерегали, что не следует выполнять некоторые домашние дела во время женских недомоганий, отчего Белль начала подозревать, что автором была просто какая-то глупая женщина. Какой вздор! Никакого вреда никогда не было, если она, к примеру, мыла в это время волосы. Девушка прекрасно понимала, что никакие напасти не начнутся в замке, если она сегодня сервирует на стол собственноручно испеченный батон. Глупости и предрассудки!

Чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять и не зацикливаться на мрачных и эгоистичных мыслях, Белль достала немного овощей из чулана и приступила к приготовлению супа. Чуть было не забыв самое главное, молодая женщина нарезала немного копченого бекона и добавила его в горшок, после чего уселась у огня. На плите тихонько булькала медная кастрюля, наполняя кухню восхитительными ароматами. К тому времени, как суп был готов, Белль немного успокоилась, хотя все еще не смогла избавиться от гневных мыслей в адрес Королевы, да и Румпельштильцхена тоже. В глубине души она не думала, что муж, который был с ней настолько отчаянно стеснителен, мог бы... что королева Реджина была такого рода женщиной, на которую он бы позарился... И все равно от одной только этой мысли у красавицы завязывался тугой узел в районе живота - частично от стыда, что она вообще допускала подобные мысли, а частично от страха, что они могут оказаться правдой. Реджина была прекрасной и могла вести разговоры о вещах, которые действительно были интересны Румпельштильцхену - о магии и власти. Какой бы не была природа их отношений, Королева явно достаточно часто проводила время в Темном Замке, раз знает, что где находится, и не стесняется рассаживаться на любом предмете мебели так, как ей заблагорассудиться. Также неоспоримым фактом было то, что несмотря на их очевидную взаимную враждебность, Румпельштильцхен по первому же зову бросал всю свою крайне важную работу и оставлял жену в одиночестве.

Белль с силой, которой вовсе и не требовалось, раскрошила овощи для супа в мелкую труху. Она забрызгала свой передник и даже стол, и почувствовала себя чуть лучше, немного выпустив пар. В любом случае, суп будет только гуще и лучше. Она хорошо наелась за завтраком и была лишь умеренно голодна, но все равно попробовала то, что приготовила. Суп был хорош, а добавленный бекон сделал его вкус еще богаче. Она решила записать это в качестве своего первого лично изобретенного рецепта, если только "изобретением" можно назвать две использованные по назначению пригоршни овощей.

На кухне было более уютно, чем наверху, поэтому Белль принесла вниз коробочку для писем, ручку, чернила и свою книгу. Внутри уже дожидался ответ от отца - несколько коротких строчек, уверяющих, что у него все хорошо, и выражающих надежду, что она хорошо отдыхает после долгого путешествия. Сэр Моррис никак не упомянул о своих поисках новой жены. Белль сомневалась, что он когда-нибудь сам первый упомянет об этом, будучи слишком смущенным всеми этими вопросами. Но ее отец не посмеет ослушаться Короля Георга. Он будет искать себе жену, достаточно молодую, чтобы выносить ему сыновей, или вдову с выводком собственных детей, которые будут нуждаться в новом отце, и ради этой женщины он с радостью сделает для них все возможное.

Как это будет странно, подумала Белль, остановившись. Перо в ее руке зависло над листом бумаги… как странно будет видеть своего отца с другим сыном или дочерью на руках, в то время как она... Ее рука потянулась к животу, туда, где утренние острые боли теперь переросли в тянущую неприятные ощущения в самом низу, почти между бедер. Сэр Моррис будет ждать вестей о внуке, даже если сам он испытывал лишь ужас перед тем существом, которое может оказаться ребенком Темного. Может, новая жена и другие дети сумеют отвлечь его от этого вопроса? Белль очень на это надеялась. Ей очень не хотелось объяснять, что Румпельштильцхен не в состоянии иметь детей, ни тем более, что она, в своем эгоизме, была больше напугана, чем рада тому, что возможно, шанс на это все же может появиться. Ни мужу, ни отцу она не могла рассказать об этом.

В первый раз за все время, Белль задалась вопросом, лелеял ли сам Румпельштильцхен такую надежду. Втайне. Он говорил о Белфайре с такой теплотой и любовью! Хотел ли он ощутить все это снова, в глубине души, даже если на словах он считал их бесплодие благословением? Тосковал ли он по возможности взять на руки новорожденного младенца и снова испытать … отцовскую любовь? Белль больше не поднимала этой темы после того, как он грубо разговаривал с ней той ночью, издеваясь и кривляясь над тем, каким монстром может получиться их ребенок.

Реджина ошибалась в одном - Румпельштильцхен не приобрел себе жену, в надежде на появление сыновей. Если это и было у него на уме вообще, то решимость подвела его уже на пути в гостиницу, где они консумировали свой брак. И на этот счет Реджина ошибалась. Румпельштильцхен никогда не требовал от Белль выполнения супружеского долга, даже несмотря на заключенный между ними контракт.

Приятно было осознавать, что такая уверенная в себе дама настолько сильно ошибалась насчет Румпельштильцхена. И насчет Белль она ошибалась тоже! Ошибалась, думая, что она является несчастной жертвой, предполагая, что для Румпельштильцхена она ничем не лучше служанки! И больше всего ошибалась, думая, что молодая супруга настолько отчаялась, что готова была принять предложение о том, чтобы занять место при королевском дворе, лишь бы сбежать от ненавистного брака.

И все же, чего хочет от нее эта женщина? Чтобы насмехаться над Румпельштильцхеном и доставить ему определенные неудобства? Забрать его трофей подобно ребенку, отнимающему у другого куклу? Какого рода магией она владела, раз могла выманить Румпельштильцхена и увести с собой, в то время как он, что очевидно, с трудом вообще терпел ее общество?

Не в силах придумать, о чем писать в письме, Белль прибралась на кухне после своей импровизированной готовки, ее руки дрожали от сильных и совсем нежеланных эмоций. О, она ничуть не воображала, что Румпельштильцхен может предпочесть своей терпеливой жене блистательную королеву... совсем нет... Но то, что Румпельштильцхен хорошо знал Реджину, делился с ней магическими секретами и своей работой - в это Белль могла легко поверить.

А почему бы и нет? С самого начала, уже со времен брачной ночи, его жена отвергала магию. Он говорил девушке, что магия будет ее служанкой, но Белль соглашалась терпеть волшебство только тогда, когда это было удобно для нее. Румпельштильцхен - магическое существо. Даже если в центре могущественной силы и оставался простой человек, этот человек не был целиком и полностью ее мужем. Ей следует любить и его магию тоже - темную натуру, которую Румпельштильцхен так старательно сдерживал в ее присутствии.

Закусив губу и стараясь не расстраиваться от подобных мыслей, Белль вытерла руки о тряпицу и комфортно устроилась у кухонного очага. На кресле лежал ее красный плед, хотя девушка не помнила, чтобы приносила его из своей комнаты. Может, Румпельштильцхен догадался положить его сюда, зная, как ей нравилось проводить время у огня? Белль плотно завернулась в плед и раскрыла книгу. Из-за болей и спазмов она никак не могла как следует устроиться, но по крайней мере ей было уютно.

Вперив взгляд в страницу, но не замечая написанного, Белль откинулась на спинку стула. А как было бы здорово иметь кресло-качалку, как у Рен! Можно было бы поставить ее возле камина… А вторую разместить в их новых покоях. Белль попыталась представить Румпельштильцхена в кресле-качалке и улыбнулась про себя - в ее голове этот образ все никак не желал складываться. Хоть муж и способен был расслаблять свое тело, беззаботно располагаясь в распростертой позе, он редко так делал, разве что когда находился с ней в постели. Даже на досуге он предпочитал сидеть с прямой спиной на табуретке возле прялки. И все равно Белль с удовольствием представляла, как они оба будут расслабляться рядышком, сидя возле нового камина - в их покоях должен быть огромный камин. Она представила, как Румпельштильцхен будет сидеть, закинув ноги в своих сапогах на специальную скамеечку.

А что представляла себе Реджина, думая о них вдвоем? Уж точно ничего подобного, Белль была уверена в этом. Не быстро сменяющие друг друга разнообразные улыбки Румпельштильцхена, и уж явно не его нежные руки, скользящие по телу жены. Не больше, чем Белль могла представить Короля Леопольда, ласкающего Реджину и не знающего, что в итоге получит в ответ на свою любовь. Но Белль даже и не пыталась представлять себе все это, не зная правды, ни тем более ради того, чтобы насмехаться над Реджиной за ее выбор.

Румпельштильцхен и раньше близко к сердцу воспринимал намеки этой ведьмы. Будет ли все так же и на этот раз? Может, сейчас она мучает мага жестокими словами о том, что его молодая жена не может на самом деле его желать? Сумеет ли она найти и заронить крупицы еще более страшного яда в и без того измученное сердце Темного?

Белль прикрыла глаза и помассировала болезненно ноющую спину. Только-только она ухитрилась убедить мужа быть чуточку откровеннее, рисковать, не боясь получить в ответ от нее отказов или протестов, когда они оказывались наедине. Сумеет ли эта сладкоголосая ведьма вызвать у него новые сомнения и страхи? Напомнит ли Королева ему о его внешности, о тех качествах, которые девушки прежде всего хотят видеть в своих мужьях? Возможно, она не посмеет. Белль не чувствовала в Реджине страха, но с ее стороны, казалось, было какое-то неохотное уважение к могуществу Румпельштильцхена и какое-то влияние, которое оказывала на нее его личность. Может, во время этого путешествия она зайдет слишком далеко, и муж напомнит ей, что никакая магия простого смертного не способна защитить от него?

Белль была сама от себя в шоке, заметив, что мрачно улыбается от этой мысли. Эта женщина раздражала и оскорбляла ее, и вдруг Белль пожелала накликать на нее гнев самого Темного? Как постыдно! Слова были только лишь словами, и если Румпельштильцхена можно было поколебать жестокими предположениями после всех тех признаний, которые сделала его жена, то стыд ему и позор тоже!

Но... нет. Тоска нахлынула на нее подобно черной волне. Не ему стыд и позор, а тем, кто приучил Румпельштильцхена не доверять любви и привязанности, не верить ни единому слову… Приходилось ли ему прежде познавать любовь?

Конечно же, его сын. Его Белфайр. Но эта любовь была прервана агонией утраты. И, очевидно, Румпельштильцхен винил в этом только самого себя. А не свою жену, подарившую ему сына только для того, чтобы покинуть их обоих. Как такое предательство могло не оставить зияющую дыру в его сердце?

Покусанные локти и разбитые мечты, припомнила Белль слова мужа. Теперь она понимала, что он имел в виду, и стоило ей только представить эту потерянную в прошлом жизнь, как её глаза наполнились непрошеными слезами.

Её собственная доброта была чем-то выше его понимания, тем, что выходило за рамки его опыта. Пускай в том браке не было страсти, но неужели в нем не нашлось места и доброте?

Рассердившись на себя за столь мрачные мысли, Белль отбросила одеяло и встала. Она не знала, куда собиралась пойти и чем заняться. Почитать книгу? Начать где-нибудь уборку? Девушка не знала, но уже просто не могла сидеть, сложа руки. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, она поднялась по спиральной лестнице в свои покои. Когда ей все же не удалось успокоиться, она попробовала развеселить себя мыслями о том, как ей повезло. Увы, это тоже не сработало, более того, напомнило об издевках Реджины. Схватив одежду, которая нуждалась в стирке, Белль понесла ее вниз в прачечную. Уже было поздно для начала подобной затеи, но если возможность заняться тяжелым трудом займет ее мысли и успокоит рассудок...

К тому моменту, как Белль постирала и прополоскала небольшую горку одежды, юбки ее промокли насквозь, и, заметив это, девушка вздрогнула от холода. Она присела на край большой ванны, чтобы передохнуть, а затем придвинулась к камину, потирая озябшие и онемевшие руки. Румпельштильцхен будет недоволен, мрачно подумала она.

Он говорил, что в случае, если ей понадобиться постирать что-либо, по крайней мере, следует использовать теплую воду, но горелка под ванной выглядела довольно устрашающе - полное отсутствие вентиляции и контроля над огнем, не считая, конечно, возможности погасить пламя, перевернув на него содержимое ванны. Белль не хотела увидеть лицо мужа, если бы она попросила его использовать магию; кроме того, он и не предлагал подобного.

Или предлагал?

Твердо решив избегать применения магии насколько это было возможно, Белль отмахнулась от напоминания о том, что магия была ее покорной слугой. Он ведь не говорил, что он был ее слугой... по крайней мере, не в этом смысле. Продрогнув и устав настолько, что любое движение было в тягость, Белль потерла свои холодные мокрые руки и попыталась припомнить, что говорил Румпельштильцхен. Магия была единственной прислугой, в которой она могла нуждаться. Замок позаботится об ее удобстве.

Так и случилось. Камины, кладовая, ее ванна, табуретки, свечи и фонарики. Даже двери открывались сами по себе, стоило ей потянуться к ручке! Ее простыни каждый день были свежими, и когда она оставила свою ночную рубашку на кровати в надежде, что та очистится...

Готовая подчиниться ее велению, сказал Румпельштильцхен. Для ее удобства или тщеславия. Его слова разозлили ее, и во время ссоры Белль не задумалась, что же муж имел в виду. Он сотворил для нее платье, поморщившись, когда мужчине пришлось последовать ее просьбе и сделать выбор за нее. Платье было прекрасным, но он потребовал, чтобы оно появилось вокруг тела девушки из ниоткуда. Может, это он и имел в виду, когда говорил, что магия была в ее распоряжении?

У Белль слегка кружилась голова, отчего попытки размышлять давались с трудом, словно злобные мысли о Королеве обессилили ее ум. Чувствуя себя глупо, но, в то же время, слишком изнемогая от любопытства, чтобы отказаться от этой идеи, Белль наклонилась и прикоснулась к медному бортику ванной. Она вспомнила собственную ванную и как божественно горячая вода пахла розами, появляясь и исчезая при ее прикосновении с самого первого дня ее пребывания в замке.

\- Вода могла быть теплее, - виновато сказала она, погладив медный бок ванны покрасневшей рукой. Она извинилась перед замком, чтобы не заставить его чувствовать, как будто девушка упрекала его или нашла в нем изъян. Кашлянув, Белль схватилась за край ванны и попробовала еще раз.

\- Горячая вода, - произнесла она, стараясь говорить приказным тоном, как представляла себе поведение могущественного обладателя магии. - Пожалуйста? - тут же добавила она, полностью перечеркнув этот эффект. Ничего не произошло, но... но когда Белль снова перевела взгляд на ванну, она увидела медленно поднимавшийся оттуда пар. На темной поверхности воды не было даже кругов, но та все равно ей подчинилась!

В неверии, Белль погрузила руку в неподвижную воду и тут же выдернула обратно, шипя от боли, когда ее кожа соприкоснулась с очень горячей водой. Та была еще горячее, чем ее ванна!

\- Ох! - шокированная и восторженная, слегка напуганная и радующаяся как ребенок, Белль прикрыла ладошкой рот и уставилась на ванну. Она вообще не ожидала, что что-то произойдет, и уж меньше всего - именно то, чего она хотела. Белль поняла, как действует магия - она не распознает нюансы или намерения. Магия делала лишь то, что было приказано, что от нее требовали.

Белль рассмеялась, чтобы слегка выпустить наружу шок и испуг, и взглянула на свою жалкую кучку мокрых вещей. Наклонившись и уже приготовившись к соприкосновению с быстро нагревавшейся ванной, она достала пару своих самых простых панталон, удобных и старых настолько, что они уже почти прохудились возле кулиски и в области промежности.

\- Высушить, пожалуйста, - сказала она, снова смутившись от того, как прозвучали ее слова. Ничего не произошло. Кусая губу и разглядывая мокрый предмет одежды, Белль задумалась. Просить вежливо было заложено в ее воспитании, но с магией этот трюк не сработал. Румпельштильцхен говорил, что магия не знает стыда. Наверняка она ничего не ведала и о хороших манерах или о смущенных колебаниях.

\- Сухие панталоны, - сказала она, как можно тверже и подумала о том, какими они были, когда она в последний раз их надевала - свежие, чистые, выглаженные и сухие.

Спустя секунду они такими и стали.

Одна за другой мокрые вещи становились сухими. Когда она удерживала эту мысль в голове, они высыхали так, как будто выходили из-под под горячего утюга. Когда же ее сосредоточенность нарушалась - на самом деле слишком часто, потому что от возбуждения ее мысли постоянно перескакивали к тому, что она будет делать потом - она получала ровно то, что требовала - сухую ткань, с морщинами и складками, которые на ней были, когда она свисала из ее руки.

Под конец, когда на кухонном столе образовалась аккуратная стопка постиранной одежды, Белль сняла свой влажный фартук и развесила возле очага. За ночь тот как раз успеет высохнуть, а вот платье под ним было мокрым от груди и до бедер. Все еще дрожа, несмотря на теплую печь и зажженный очаг, Белль осмотрела себя и закусила губу. Может, ей стоит поговорить с Румпельштильцхеном насчет ее находки прежде, чем пытаться применить магию к себе?

Предположим, что-то пойдет не так, а его здесь не будет, чтобы уберечь ее от ошибки? Но... одежда есть одежда, будет ли она ее носить или держать в руках.

\- Высуши мое платье, - сказала она, чуть ли не стуча зубами так, что слова звучали неразборчиво, но магия ее поняла. Или это замок ее понял? Волшебный замок Румпельштильцхена? Через секунду платье было сухим. А вот все остальные слои одежды, что находились под ним - нет.

Белль рассмеялась. Не стоит делать необдуманные просьбы, решила она. Чтобы получить действительно то, о чем просишь, может оказаться настоящим проклятьем. Она развела руки в стороны и снова посмотрела на себя.

\- Одень меня в мою кремовую ночную рубашку.

Белль почти ожидала, что сорочка появится поверх ее платья, но магия, похоже, нашла некое руководство в ее мыслях, как и в случае со стиркой. Щекотание магии по всему телу, ощущение слегка похожее на то, когда Румпельштильцхен одевал и раздевал ее - и вот уже Белль стоит в кремовой ночной рубашке, как и хотела. Как она и представляла в своем воображении. Она оглянулась, но никаких признаков другой одежды не было.

\- Ой, мамочки, - сказала она, стоя в пустой кухне. - Куда же оно все подевалось?

Без холодящей тело мокрой одежды Белль стало намного теплее, но она все равно взяла красный плед, сложила его пополам по диагонали, чтобы вышел треугольник, и накинула себе на плечи как шаль. Она была босой, а путь до ее комнаты был неблизкий. Там ее дожидалась бутылка с горячей водой, и кровать внезапно показалась крайне заманчивой.

Со свертком постиранной одежды в руках, Белль поднялась наверх. Ее голова еще слегка кружилась, и только добравшись до своей комнаты, с огромной кроватью и с неприкрытыми шторами окнами, Белль поняла, что снова готовится лечь в постель до того, как снаружи окончательно стемнеет.

Ну, а почему бы и нет? Помимо письма, которое у нее так и не вышло написать, какие еще обязанности мешают ей скрутиться клубочком на кровати, если так хочется? Даже ее мужу сегодня не требовалось ее внимание.

Белль подложила чистую тряпицу, хотя крови уже практически не было. Даже это не имело значения, если магия замка будет слушаться ее приказов. Если она испачкает постель или сорочку, она может просто все исправить одним словом, как и Румпельштильцхен. Но все равно такая перспектива показалась неприятной, поэтому Белль взяла плотное полотенце в ванной и расстелила под собой в том месте, где спала.

Она задернула шторы, а потом драпировки вокруг кровати, кроме одной, которая была обращена к камину. Заглянув в шкаф, она нашла там одежду, которая была на ней до этого, и да, нижние юбки и нижнее белье все еще были влажными, какими она их и оставила. Белль развесила их сушиться у камина на стуле, радуясь, что вещи не очутились вместо этого где-нибудь в "волшебном кармане" Румпельштильцхена.

И только оказавшись под одеялом, она начала скучать по мужу. Горячая бутылка нагрела прекрасное уютное местечко для нее. Девушка обернула ее овечьей шкурой и подложила себе под поясницу, чтобы унять спазмы боли между бедер, которые притаились там тяжким грузом. Через пару минут Белль вытянула из-под одеял одну из лишних подушек и крепко прижала к груди.

Как глупо, подумала она, как глупо скучать по нему, когда он отсутствует всего лишь несколько часов! И еще тогда, когда она к тому же была так рассержена на него - готовая скорей прикрикнуть на него и топнуть ногой, а не обнять так, как хотела обнять сейчас. Белль закрыла глаза и вернулась к памяти о том моменте в это утро, когда он держал ее в объятьях. Как она чувствовала его щекой, прижимаясь рукой и коленом к мужскому телу. Как он гладил ее по волосам, медленно подталкивая к пробуждению, а она хотела продолжить спать дальше. Это воспоминание отозвалось теплом где-то в области грудной клетки, смягчив зародившийся там плотный комок тревоги.

\- Задуй свечи, - сделала она еще одну попытку, сконцентрировавшись не на том, чтобы четко выговаривать слова, а направить свои мысли в нужное русло. И тут же вся спальня погрузилась во мрак.

Белль надеялась, что Замок не рассердился за то, что ему все время приказывают.

Погрузившись в мягкую перину и крепко прижимая к себе подушку, Белль старательно пыталась избавиться от нежеланных мыслей, посетивших ее днем. Она не хотела думать о Королеве Реджине и ее остротах, или о муже, которому не терпелось отправиться на приключения в компании этой женщины. Она постаралась припомнить свои ощущения прошлой ночью, какой тронутой и восторженной она была, когда Румпельштильцхен попросил об услуге, о которой так боялся заговорить, как в нем прорывалась боль, когда он по неосторожности заговорил о своем Белфайре.

Если бы сейчас Румпельштильцхен был рядом... Белль заерзала от этой счастливой мысли и осознала, что положила раскрытую ладонь на подушку, как будто собиралась погладить. Его кожу, волосы или шелковую рубашку - все равно. Ей нравилось успокаивать его подобным образом или возбуждать, ощущать силу под слоем тщательно контролируемой осторожности, когда он прижимал ее к себе. Ей нравились его вздохи под ее прикосновениями, как он поворачивал лицо к ее руке, когда она трогала его волосы.

Не так давно от этих мыслей у нее бы участилось дыхание и появился дискомфорт от физического желания. Сегодня они лишь принесли долгожданный покой, позволили провалиться в тихий сон.

~*~

Когда она проснулась, завтрак уже ждал ее. Белль почувствовала запах бекона и наморщила нос, спрятав лицо в подушке, которую до сих пор прижимала. Ночью она едва пошелохнулась, что недвусмысленно говорило о том, насколько она нуждалась в долгом сне.

Спустя долгое время Белль перевернулась на спину, побеспокоенная одновременно приятными и не слишком воспоминаниями. Она предпочла бы быть разбуженной поцелуем, чтобы совсем близко оказался внимательный и жаждущий ей угодить Румпельштильцхен. Ей хотелось бы посмотреть, сможет ли она удовлетворить его с помощью руки, пока у нее были женские недомогания, потому что кровотечение в любом случае охладило ее пыл. Было бы хорошо сконцентрироваться только на его наслаждении, посмотреть, чему можно научиться, если ее любовь поможет ему снова раскрыться и принесет еще один момент откровений. Она была не прочь снова попробовать сделать это ртом, какой бы неуклюжей себя не чувствовала, несмотря на некий дискомфорт, ей очень понравилось, и она страстно желала повторения.

Но Румпельштильцхена здесь не было, и как только Белль достаточно проснулась, чтобы больше не грезить наяву, то уселась в кровати и сонно оглянулась. В своей кровати под балдахином, отгородившись от всего мира драпировками, она устроила для себя маленькое уютное гнездышко. Вся комната была погружена во мрак, еще одна особенность просыпаться в одиночку - когда Румпельштильцхен был рядом, он всегда зажигал слабый свет перед тем, как она открывала глаза. Поступал ли он так, чтобы облегчить ее пробуждение, или чтобы лучше видеть жену, пока та спала? От второй мысли сердце пропустило удар - мысли о том, что муж любил на нее смотреть перед пробуждением. Прежде, чем что-то начинать делать, Белль выглянула в ярко освещенную гостиную. Завтрак был еще роскошнее, чем вчера. Румпельштильцхен определенно намеревался наверстать упущенное и проследить за тем, чтобы жена не зачахла по причине его нерадивости. Она не могла его в этом винить. Не за то, что нянчит глупую девчонку, которая пропускает приемы пищи так часто, что другие люди это начали замечать. Еда ее привлекала не больше, чем вчера, но без сомнения также будет оставаться горячей. Поэтому вместо завтрака Белль отправилась принимать ванну.

Там, где она после ночи ожидала обнаружить лужу темной крови, снова ничего не было, кроме нескольких капель, ради которых даже не требовалось подкладывать тряпицу. Боли тоже прошли за ночь, и Белль чувствовала себя как после самых неприятных своих женских дней - спокойнее и увереннее в себе, более комфортно, хотя ранее не замечала своего дискомфорта. Она расслабилась в воде, позволяя волосам свободно плавать вокруг головы и плеч, размышляя над тем, даст ли ей, если попросить, магия Румпельштильцхена новых лосьонов и зелий для волос. Она призвала свою ночную рубашку на кухню и отправила прочь повседневную одежду. Сможет ли она наколдовать вещи, как ее муж, или они просто перенесутся сюда откуда-то издалека?

Занервничав от открытия, что могла случайно забрать что-то с туалетного столика у какой-то ничего не подозревающей женщины, Белль передумала. Даже если бедная леди найдет горку серебра или золота на месте тоника для волос, ее это явно не обрадует. Как минимум, перепугается до полусмерти, обнаружив, что в ее покоях похозяйничал какой-то неизвестный злоумышленник. Румпельштильцхен, вероятно, счел бы это забавным.

Только когда подушечки пальцев начали сморщиваться и совсем побелели, Белль покинула ванну и завернулась в полотенца. Она поспешила к камину, капая на пол водой по дороге. Она сидела на корточках перед огнем до тех пор пока не создалось ощущение, что ее лодыжки и руки не начали поджариваться.

Вернется ли Румпельштильцхен сегодня? Он сказал, что его задание отнимет не больше одного дня. Белль сделала глубокий вдох, не настолько сильно желая возвращения мужа, как ожидалось. У нее до сих пор все кипело внутри относительно его поведения и провокаций Реджины. Ее по-прежнему терзало, что эта женщина так хорошо знала Румпельштильцхена и его дом. Было больно, и Белль не могла понять, почему все так. Румпельштильцхен был нежен, когда они прощались, но... но она чувствовала его волнение и предвкушение. Он ушел куда-то, делать бог весть что, с женщиной, которая, в отличие от его жены, не падала в обморок во время путешествия с помощью магии. И Королева была такой красавицей. Тщеславие, в отчаянии подумала Белль, прижимая к себе полотенца и разглядывая платья в своем гардеробе. Это было чистым тщеславием расстраиваться, что другая женщина затмила ее! Тем не менее, она действительно была расстроена. 

Любовь - это точно безумие. Любовь изменила ее, брак ее изменил. И как ей надеяться на то, что она заслужит любовь Румпельштильцхена, если каждый раз, когда он пытается узнать жену получше, она становится совсем другим человеком? Белль пришла к нему спокойной женой, обладающей чувством собственного достоинства, со всей уверенностью знающей свою цель. Он восхищался ею за это, ее целенаправленностью, упрямым доверием, которое она ему оказывала. Она взяла его измором таким образом, пробилась через слои горечи и неприступности, преодолела его страх перед упреками и отказами. Что он станет делать, что подумает, если она не сможет взять себя в руки и не станет справляться со своими обязанностями жены лучше, чем раньше?

Белль могла сколько угодно желать, чтобы внешний мир оставил их в покое, поглощенных друг другом в своем уединении, но этому не бывать. Румпельштильцхен не хотел бы этого. По правде сказать, и она тоже.

Предположим, Королева будет с ним, когда он вернется? Белль трогала пальчиками одно простое практичное платье за другим до тех пор, пока не добралась до прекрасных нарядов в дальнем левом углу шкафа. Свадебное платье, платье с помолвки и вишневое, к которому прилагался плащ с капюшоном с белой оторочкой меха и прекрасной золотой пряжкой. Последнее ей нравилось больше всех, и не только потому, что его для нее сделал Румпельштильцхен. Оба ее платья - золотое с помолвки и белое свадебное - заставляли ее чувствовать себя такой, какой она не была. Швея спорила, чтобы она только выставляла напоказ все свои лучшие преимущества, но... но Румпельштильцхен понимал ее лучше, когда наколдовал ей эти одежды для их путешествия. Он прикрыл ей плечи, позволил чувствовать себя удобно, позаботился, чтобы ей было тепло. Скромность самой Белль и ревность мужа, которая скрывалась в нем под внешней оболочкой - все это выразилось через покрой ткани и отсутствие... выставленного напоказ тела. И все равно эта одежда не была простой, как ее старые платья из дома.

Без блеска Королевы Реджины, Белль вышла в мир, облаченная в богатство и могущество Темного - не отказываясь от своего вкуса к простоте, но сквозь призму видения своего мужа. И это лишь подчеркивало ее красоту.

Белль видела, какой прекрасной он тогда ее считал.

Успокоенная, она достала вчерашнее серое платье. Оно было цельным, и его можно было носить поверх корсета и нижних юбок, которые придавали форму. Это платье всегда нравилось ей, с того времени, как она достаточно выросла, чтобы подогнать под себя старую одежду матери. Но этот наряд перешивался для нее не один раз. Теперь маленькие шлеи рукавов были слишком тесными, а шнуровка слишком сильно сдавливала грудь. Платье снова надо было перешивать. Или...

Когда Белль отказалась от нарядов, созданных магией, чтобы снова не оказаться на людях обнаженной, Румпельштильцхен упомянул, что можно использовать как основу ее существующую одежду. И если его магия по какой-то причине распадется, она окажется в другом, своем старом платье, а не в чем мать родила.

Ее по первому требованию... ради комфорта или тщеславия...

Белль держала платье перед собой, пытаясь представить, чем оно могло бы стать. Более яркого цвета? Ткань побогаче? Нет, поняла девушка. Она мыслила слишком мелко - ограниченно. Магия Румпельштильцхена могла сделать что угодно, включая зачаровать весь замок, чтобы он слушался его жену.

Белль вспомнила платья, которые носила ее подруга Леорна во время ухаживаний. На них были банты, оборки, рюши... соблазн, вшитый в само платье, даже если одеяние не было слишком броским, согласно статусу семейства Леорны. Если начать отсюда... и платье должно застегиваться там, где Белль могла бы дотянуться... и цвета, которые шли Леорне, ей не подойдут....

На один краткий миг она мысленно увидела его - увидела, как платье, висящее в ее руках, стало чем-то новым, и девушка изо всех сил ухватилась за эту мысль.

\- Изменись, - уверенно сказала она.

И платье изменилось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Laikin394, Unreal_fairy, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	73. Просто Белль

Белль провела весь день наверху, подметая и вытирая пыль в длинном коридоре за библиотекой. К тому времени, как она закончила, все портьеры были раскрыты, а окна за ними блестели свежевымытыми стеклами. Белль больше не призывала магию, за исключением того, чтобы вода в ведре оставалась чистой, а одна из тряпок - сухой. Она наслаждалась тяжелым физическим трудом, отмывая и вытирая коридор до тех пор, пока тот не начал купаться в солнечном свете.

Полутемная и пыльная длинная комната была подметена, так же как и маленькая, более темная, за ней. Последняя имела выходы и в коридор, и в большую комнату, но если закрыть обе двери, там было темно, как в яме. Жаль, подумала Белль, выйдя перевести дух в коридор, где все теперь было сухим и чистым. Если бы не отсутствие естественного освещения, эти две комнаты воплощали бы то, что она искала для их новых покоев. Ну что ж, теперь здесь было чисто, а незашторенные окна привнесли совсем другую жизнь на весь этаж. Даже за углом, ведущим к библиотеке, было теперь не так мрачно. Белль подумала о первом этаже, где каждая комната находилась в вечном сумраке - вне независимости от того, пользовался ли им Румпельштильцхен или нет - и раздраженно выдохнула. Когда-то он напомнил ей, что в Замке должна присутствовать определенная атмосфера, и, возможно, в этом он был прав. Он не откажет Белль в светлом и хорошо проветриваемом месте, это точно, но, возможно, и ей не стоит совсем лишать его теней и паутины?

Сегодня она скучала по мужу. Вчера ею двигали возмущение, уязвленность и сконфуженность. Ночью она тосковала по его объятьям, близости его тела и покое, который они ей приносили. Сегодня же... Белль просто скучала по Румпельштильцхену. Она попыталась сказать себе, что это хорошо. В конце концов, он был ее мужем на веки вечные. Лучше скучать по нему, когда его нет, чем мечтать, чтобы он ушел, когда рядом.

Мама учила, что ей предстоит стать опорой и утешением для своего мужа. Никакого намека на то, что муж должен будет отвечать ей тем же. Но, опять-таки, кто еще поймет те перемены, которые происходят с каждым из них? Счастливые или несчастные, влюбленные или ненавидящие, они были в этом вместе, и обратиться за помощью могли лишь друг к другу. 

Скучал ли Румпельштильцхен по ней? Белль вышла и присела на ступеньки наверху, аккуратно разложив юбки на коленях и поставив ведро и швабру рядом с собой. Чем он занимался с Реджиной? Какая сделка заставила его оторваться от важной работы? Румпельштильцхен определенно не занимался помощью людям просто потому, что его об этом просили. Каким бы ни было его прошлое с Королевой, он будет предельно требователен в цене за свои услуги. Белль была уверена в этом.

Положив подбородок на сложенные ладони, Белль взглянула на носки своих туфель. Она собиралась быть более практичной в своем выборе - и даже больше - но эта обувь была такой изящной! Ко всему прочему она еще и заставляла казаться на целый дюйм выше, чем есть на самом деле. Подобный нюанс может оказаться весьма полезным на кухне или еще где-нибудь - там где девушка с трудом дотягивалась до полок. Поздний и обильный завтрак заставил Белль напрочь забыть об обеде. От пыльной работы ее мучила жажда, поэтому девушка все же собрала свои вещи и направилась на кухню. Вместо того, чтобы сделать чай, Белль нагрела себе немного молока в маленькой медной кастрюле, потом сняла с себя фартук и устроилась в кресле у огня.

Время обеда уже давно прошло - уже почти настал час полуденного чая. Это было время встреч с мужем… встреч, которых у них не было с того дня, как они отправились в путешествие. Теперь Белль была не сильно против этого, учитывая, что муж изъявил желание проводить с ней ночи. Она желала его компании, возможно, разделять с ним что-то простое, как прием пищи с незнакомцем, за которого она вышла замуж. Да хоть с кем угодно.

Румпельштильцхен во многих вещах все еще продолжал оставаться для нее незнакомцем. Она знала его тело, его нежность и печаль. Она немного знала о его величественном могуществе, безразличии к делам смертных и кое-что о его горьком нраве. Она знала, что он заботился о ней намного сильнее, чем изначально намеревался или собирался себе позволить; что эта забота о ней шла вразрез с его работой, которая для него была превыше всего.

Он, ее странный муж, уберегал ее от этого. Раньше Белль думала, что причиной этому было его желание защищать супругу, и была тронута такой заботой, как, впрочем, и рассержена, но теперь... теперь она подозревала, что он опасался ее реакции, узнай она правду… боялся, что она может сказать или сделать. Тот барьер у подножья лестницы, через который Реджина с пренебрежительной легкостью смогла пройти, поддался перед Белль от единого толчка, когда она потребовала от замка пропустить ее. Но девушка ценила доверие, оказанное ей Румпельштильцхеном, и удовлетворилась тем, что проверила - барьер свободно позволяет ей просовывать через него руку. Если она хотела, чтобы он доверился ей в своей работе, доверил свои "ужасные секреты", она не могла просто силой прорваться наверх и удовлетворить свое любопытство.

Кроме того, учитывая ее теперешнее настроение, Белль совсем не была уверена, что готова к тому, чтобы узнать правду о «работе всей его жизни». 

Чем дольше отсутствовал Румпельштильцхен, тем больше Белль преисполнялась презрением к себе за свои сомнения относительно мужа. У Прядильщика была одна особенность, которую знали абсолютно все - он чтил свои сделки буква в букву. И разве не дал он понять с самого начала, что свадьба для него - прежде всего договор? Он не стал бы обманывать жену подобным образом, и если она решится спросить о Реджине - об их общем прошлом - Белль полагала, что он расскажет ей правду. Надеялась, что расскажет. И боялась боли, которая обязательно появится в том случае, если он ответит отказом.

Все эти переживания - бесплодное раздражение, бессмысленная и неопределенная горечь внутри - заставили девушку чувствовать себя больной и утомленной. Белль подобное состояние отнюдь не нравилось. Ей совсем не нравился этот ранее неизвестный аспект себя самой.

Немного успокоенная кружкой теплого молока, девушка села за кухонный стол и попыталась черкнуть пару строк отцу. Необязательно писать что-то значительное, решила она. Лучше получить пару строк ее мыслей насчет комнат без окон и овощном супе, чем не получить ничего из-за того, что она не смогла придумать, о чем написать. Белль сложно было смириться с тем, что ее папа - ее большой, бесстрашный отец - сейчас был просто больным человеком. Если ее письмо может хоть как-то успокоить его, уменьшить нагрузку на исстрадавшееся за дочь сердце, она будет писать о всяких мелочах до тех пор, пока пальцы не покроются мозолями.

Как и до визита домой, девушка не знала, с чего начать. Какие слова подобрать, чтобы описать свое супружество, или насколько подходящим и уместным будет та или иная деталь. Папе нужно рассказать, что Румпельштильцхен никогда не принуждал ее, а в первую очередь сразу попытался понять, не хочет ли новобрачная отныне и навсегда спать отдельно от своего уродливого мужа. Однако как описать все это в письме? Это была запретная к обсуждению тема, а сами девушки никогда не распространялись о том, чего именно они ждали от своей первой брачной ночи, или о том, что же она им в итоге принесла. 

Чтобы как можно лучше напомнить сэру Моррису об их разговоре, Белль упомянула о сделанном ею для Румпельштильцхена подарке и о том, что ее муж, похоже, был очень тронут этим. Как же формально и тускло это выглядело в письме! Память об искренней и беспечной благодарности Румпельштильцхена заставила внутренности Белль сладко сжаться. Ей тут же захотелось обнять мужа, и, крепко держа его за шею, поцеловать. Слова, которые она выливала на бумагу, не могли передать того счастья и страсти, которые испытывала девушка, однако если Белль хочет обнадежить отца, придется как-то научиться выражать свои мысли более ярко и точно. Когда она вновь увидит папу, то напомнит ему о заботе и нежности Румпельштильцхена; напомнит о том моменте, который он случайно подглядел, когда Темный маг трепетно расчесывал ее волосы.

Белль протянула руку, прикоснувшись к волосам. Вспоминая... Сегодня она сделала простую прическу, стянув волосы в аккуратный и гладкий хвост, который повязала лентой. Как это случалось довольно часто, в течении дня несколько прядей выбилось из прически и теперь обрамляли лицо. Она так давно не смотрелась в зеркало, что едва ли смогла бы вспомнить каково это. Однако девушка знала, что выглядела как обычно. Так, как она выглядит всегда. Как Белль.

Не зная, что еще написать, Белль добавила в письмо свои добрые пожелания Лотте и всем остальным, после чего подписала внизу свое имя. И в тот момент, когда она капнула голубым сургучом на сложенный лист, девушка услышала, как хлопнули наружные двери замка. В результате у нее дернулась рука, и вместо одной печати появилось еще две. Белль в нетерпении дождалась, пока воск застынет, после бросила запечатанное письмо в волшебную коробочку и уже более осторожно захлопнула крышку. Сняв фартук и оставив его на спинке стула, Белль поспешила наверх. Она наслаждалась тем, как новые туфельки стучали по камню, а по ногам проходил легкий ветерок - юбки платья чуть не доходили ей до лодыжек, оставляя немного голой кожи. Ощущать свободу передвижения было чудесно - новое платье казалось легким, словно пушинка.

Пыл Белль слегка иссяк при звуке глубокого грудного смеха Реджины, гулявшего эхом по мраморному холлу. Девушка сделала глубокий вдох, твердо пересекая мягкий ковер большого зала, чтобы в любом случае поприветствовать мужа, вернувшегося домой.

Румпельштильцхен стоял в дальнем конце стола, смотря на Королеву с непроницаемым выражением лица и сложив руки за спиной. Летящие юбки королевы были подернуты повыше и подвязаны к поясу, открывая под ними облегающие темные брюки из мягкой кожи. Стройные ноги были покрыты грязью почти до колен. Должно быть, в результате приключения, подумала Белль и направилась в сторону Румпельштильцхена.

\- Ах, моя милая, - сказал он, и голос его при этом принял высокую и напряженную ноту, характерную его привычному хихиканью. Белль увидела, как его взгляд прошелся по ней, замечая аккуратный вырез лифа, искушающую черную тесемку, стягивающую его поверх скромной белой блузы, широкие юбки, заканчивавшиеся у лодыжек и открывавшие тонкие белые чулки поверх изящных серебряных туфелек… Его губы дрогнули. Что это значило? Белль не была уверена. Там точно проскользнуло удовольствие, однако было и что-то большее. Девушка не сомневалась, что ему понравилось то, что он увидел.

\- Надеюсь, ты не чувствовала себя слишком одиноко?

\- Без тебя? - спросила Реджина и рассмеялась фальшивом смехом. - Вряд ли, Румпель, - нахмурившись, Белль повернулась к гостье и почувствовала, как муж положил ей ладонь на спину.

\- Здесь действительно довольно одиноко, - просто ответила Белль. - Как прошло твое путешествие?

\- Ну, это не совсем было путешествием, - вновь вклинилась в разговор Королева, чуть нагнувшись, чтобы опустить юбки и скрыть стройные ноги, а также запачканные ботинки. - Особенно когда сам туда попадаешь, - она бросила на Румпельштильцхена подозрительный взгляд. - Иногда мне кажется, что ваш муж наслаждается тем, что срывает мои планы, потому что ему больше нечем заняться.

\- Это ты пришла ко мне, - коротко напомнил Румпельштильцхен, указав своим когтистым пальцем сперва на Реджину, а потом себе на грудь. – И, хочу заметить, что все твои планы, как правило, нуждаются в некотором усовершенствовании. Тебе не нужно больше магии, а вот немного здравого смысла не повредит, - маг вновь ткнул в ее сторону пальцем.

\- Усовершенствование, - выплюнула Реджина. Все притворство покинуло монаршую особу. Она подняла на Румпельштильцхена холодные и практически черные глаза. - Меня едва не съели, - Королева наклонилась вперед, произнося последнее слово, словно сомневаясь, что Румпельштильцхен уловит его смысл.

Маг издал нетерпеливый звук, привлекая Белль еще ближе к себе.

\- Это было как раз до того, как я изменил твой план, - легко ответил ей он. - А теперь плати, дорогуша.

\- Ах ты...! 

\- Ну уж нет, - проскрежетал Румпельштильцхен. В одно мгновение, двигаясь необычайно быстро, маг оказался перед Королевой, поймав ее взгляд и удерживая его. Гневное презрение Реджины тут же сменилось страхом, Белль ясно видела это. Королева боялась гнева Прядильщика, если не чего похуже. 

\- Переговоры окончены, дело сделано. А я хочу тебе напомнить - никто не смеет разрывать сделки со мной, - сказал он, находясь так близко к гостье, что будь на ее месте кто-то менее гордый, он обязательно сделал бы шаг назад. Реджина же просто смотрела ему в глаза, сжав кулаки и сцепив зубы.

В какой-то ужасный момент Белль показалось, что Королева вот-вот использует свою магию против Темного, и сердце девушки забилось где-то у горла. У нее не было абсолютно никаких причин сомневаться в исходе поединка, в котором ее мужу придется драться с другим колдуном, однако она не хотела, чтобы нечто подобное произошло. Даже с Королевой Реджиной, которая вечно источает вокруг себя презрение и коварство.

\- Я заварю чай, - беспечно произнесла Белль. Ведьма и колдун оба обернулись и уставились на нее через стол, слишком удивленные, чтобы сразу найтись с ответом. - Хорошо?

Реджина не могла бы выглядеть более пораженной, даже если бы у Белль вдруг оказался припрятан в юбках меч. Румпельштильцхен рассмеялся, однако сделал несколько шагов от Королевы и подарил ей едва заметную улыбку.

\- Моя жена высказала свое мнение, - произнес он, галантно открывая перед гостьей дверь, находящуюся слева от нее. - Возможно, нам стоит обсудить это за чаем, Ваше Величество?

\- Разумеется, - выдавила из себя Реджина, пытаясь скрыть недоумение, однако у нее это получилось не до конца. Она исподтишка бросила на Белль озадаченный взгляд, после чего повернулась и прошла в распахнутые двойные двери, оказавшись в светлой и теплой комнате, полной ковров.

\- Ты сердишься на меня? - прошептала Белль, когда Румпельштильцхен повернулся к ней, чтобы, нежно обняв за талию, провести ее в залу следом за Королевой. 

\- Я готов тебя съесть, госпожа моя, - прошептал в ответ Румпельштильцхен, наклонившись так, что его дыхание защекотало нежную щеку, а когда Белль осмелилась взглянуть ему в лицо, он уже улыбался от уха до уха.

До абсурда довольная таким ответом, Белль почувствовала, как заливается краской.

Реджина вновь села во главу стола, закинув ногу на ногу. Ее окрашенные ногти принялись барабанить по отполированной столешнице. 

На мгновение Белль захотелось показать, что не так давно она разгадала магию замка, и призвать в зал поднос с чайным сервизом. Но искушение пропало так же быстро, как и появилось, и девушка спокойно прошла к дальней двери. Когда она спускалась по ступенькам в сторону кухни, то услышала слова Реджины: 

\- Я думаю, что она любит тебя, Румпель. Я, конечно, слышала, что любовь слепа, но в самом деле!

Ужасная женщина, подумала про себя Белль, чувствуя, как челюсти сжимаются в бессильной ярости, в то время как руки собирают на серебряный поднос чайные принадлежности. Говорить подобные вещи, будучи в гостях... но в том-то все и дело, не так ли?

Реджина не ведет себя здесь, как гость. Она скорее похожа на человека, который пришел домой. Или в место, которое когда-то было домом.

Напоминание об ее раненой гордости заставило Белль достать из чулана лучший чай, какой у нее только был - тонкие черные листочки, из которых получался самый сладкий и ароматный напиток. В отличие от остальных продуктов, после использования запасы этого чая не восполнялись. Как определила Белль на глаз, через четыре-пять завариваний он полностью закончится. Напоминание о недавно пережитом раздражении заставило девушку заколебаться с серебряной ложечкой в руке над заварочным чайником. Белль не хотелось, чтобы Королева даже пробовала любимый чай Румпельштильцхена. Красавица мысленно закатила глаза и насыпала в чайник четыре ложки. В этот же миг медный чайник на плите начал свистеть.

Она вернулась в большую комнату и обнаружила напряженную тишину, повисшую между мужем и Реджиной. Королева не шевелилась, а Румпельштильцхен стоял возле огня, спиной к женщине.

\- А вот и я, - объявила Белль, ставя на свободное пространство стола поднос и расставляя для присутствующих чашки, блюдца, сахарницу и молочник. - Боюсь, сегодня к чаю ничего нет, - продолжила она, - выпечку лучше всего подавать свежую, прямо с рыночных лотков.

\- Одстоун такой причудливый городок, - сказала Реджина. Ее остро отточенной любезностью можно было делать гравировку на стеклах, - и такой преданный своему господину.

\- Мы это проверили, не так ли? - спросил Румпельштильцхен угрюмо. Реджина засмеялась, и в этом смехе, по крайней мере, было немного искреннего веселья.

\- Разумеется, - Реджина довольно вежливо кивнула, когда Белль поставила напротив нее чашку с чаем.

Румпельштильцхен развернулся к ним лицом, когда Белль принесла ему чашку - надколотую, как он и любил - но его благодарный кивок был натянутым, и он проигнорировал свой чай, чтобы следить за тем, как пьет Реджина. Белль наполнила свою чашку в последнюю очередь, пока Королева подслащивала и размешивала свой чай изящными движениями. Два кусочка сахара, заметила Белль, один белый, один коричневый и много молока. Она запомнит, потому что что-то подсказывало девушке: это не последний ее визит. Что бы ни было между ними - что бы ни было между ними раньше - эта женщина была частью жизни Румпельштильцхена.

\- Скажи мне, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, пока Реджина и Белль сидели и попивали свой чай. - Если бы ты хотела пробраться в деревню, область, защищенную самой могущественной магией, и причинить там вред... - Белль практически видела мужа перед своим мысленным взором, изображающего деланное равнодушие взмахом правой руки. - Скажем, убить каждого мальчика, не затронув никого больше. Как бы ты это сделала?

Реджина выгнула тщательно выщипанную бровь, глядя на Румпельштильцхена.

\- Это твой способ просить об услуге? - Белль смотрела на нее с любопытством. На лице Реджины не было ни единого проблеска узнавания, когда Румпельштильцхен заговорил - ничего не указывало на вину или страх. Как будто она ничего не знала о трагедии, постигнувшей Одстоун. – Странно. Насколько я знаю, не в твоих правилах бояться замарать руки.

\- Чисто теоретический вопрос, - заверил ее маг. Белль видела, как пристально он наблюдает за женщиной, возможно, даже и теми чувствами, которые были недоступны простому смертному. От этой мысли волоски на затылке встали дыбом. - Головоломка. Как бы ты это сделала?

\- Это на тебя не похоже, - напомнила Реджина, медленно сделав глоток чая. – Но, похоже, я тебя знаю не так хорошо, как думала, - добавила она, на миг переведя взгляд на Белль. - Что-то должно быть принесено в область, которая находится под защитой, не так ли? Что-то, более могущественное, чем тво... - она оскалила зубы в ужасной улыбке. - Чем защита, о которой идет речь.

\- И каким образом это можно замаскировать?

Реджина изящно пожала плечиком.

\- Может, кто-то воспользовался минутной слабостью? Ни одна граница не является безупречной. Ты сам учил меня этому, - она перевела взгляд с Румпельштильцхена на Белль и обратно, а потом, демонстрируя внезапное озарение, схватилась за горло. - Все мальчики?

Больше всего Белль покоробило ее равнодушие. То, что она насмехалась над трагедией, казалось еще одним этапом непрерывной игры между двумя колдунами, но в глазах Реджины не было ни единого намека на то, что убийство детей хоть как-то ее обеспокоило. Она их не знала, для нее они были ничем. Пустым местом. Все, что интересовало Королеву - кто-то сумел взять верх над Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Мою плату, будь любезна, - мрачно сказал Румпельштильцхен. Он поставил свою чашку с нетронутым чаем и блюдце рядом с левым локтем Белль. – Ты и так слишком долго держала меня в разлуке с женой.

\- Какое горе, - невозмутимо прокомментировала Реджина. Она вытянула правую руку, как будто намереваясь что-то потребовать от Белль, но почти сразу ее ладонь окутало дымчатое облачко магии. Оно пропало так же быстро, как и появилось, оставив после себя в руке Королевы маленькую приплюснутую медную лампу.

\- Не могу представить, зачем она тебе, - сказала гостья, поставив ту на стол и снова откинувшись на спинку стула. - Дома никого нет.

\- Благодарю, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, наклонившись мимо Белль, чтобы взять лампу. - Пополнение в коллекцию, - его голос звучал взволновано, и Белль не смогла определить, не глядя на его лицо, был ли маг сейчас искренним или нет. - Дай мне знать, - продолжал он, отойдя в дальний угол комнаты к застекленной витрине, - когда у тебя появится еще что-нибудь интересное для меня.

Реджина засмеялась. Несмотря на фальшь, это все равно был мелодичный смех, имевший очень приятный звук. Белль поднялась вслед за Королевой и проследовала за ней в холл. Бросив взгляд через плечо, она увидела, что Румпельштильцхен был поглощен содержимым своего застекленного шкафчика, как будто совершенно уже забыл о Реджине.

\- До свидания, - сказала Белль, не в состоянии отпустить гостью без хотя бы небольшого проявления манер со своей стороны.

\- До свиданья, Белль, - Реджина замерла на пороге и повернулась к ней лицом. - Любовь - это слабость, - сказала она не без тепла в голосе. - Он сам меня этому научил. Когда он об этом вспомнит, я, возможно, еще потребуюсь тебе.

Белль не знала, как на это ответить, поэтому просто промолчала. Она стояла, упрямо удерживая спокойное выражение лица, и ждала ухода королевы, а потом проследила, как та стремительно прошествовала по посыпанной гравием дорожке. Девушка едва осмеливалась вдохнуть. Миновав ворота, Реджина исчезла в таком же облаке магии, в каком путешествовал Румпельштильцхен.

Сглотнув, Белль закрыла дверь и прислонилась к ней спиной, тяжело дыша.

Румпельштильцхен остался возле открытой витрины, расставляя внутри какие-то предметы, будто выискивая место для последнего приобретенного сокровища. Красавица поспешила к мужу, немного испугавшись, что он рассердится за ее вмешательство в его дела, и частично испытывая облегчение, что они снова оказались наедине. Она ступила на краешек ковра, наблюдая, как руки Темного пробегают по нескольким предметам, уже передвинутым на новое место.

\- Выпроводила ее, сокровище? - Румпельштильцхен устроил медную лампу в центре полки и отступил назад, чтобы захлопнуть стеклянные дверцы.

\- Да, - нервно ответила Белль. - Тебе обязательно надо было рассказывать про детей?

Он повернулся к ней лицом, и Белль увидела, что он все еще находится на взводе.

\- Я должен был убедиться, что это не ее рук дело. Кроме того, она могла подать свежую идею. У твоего мужа не осталось ни одной.

Белль кивнула, не поднимая головы. Все ненавистные вопросы разом вернулись, все воспоминания о боли, гневе и злости. Все унижения и сомнения. Большей частью это были только воспоминания, но они тлели в ней вчера до тех пор, пока ей не пришлось насильно себя хоть чем-то отвлечь.

Все, что она чувствовала сейчас - это стыд и смятение.

\- Раз уж нам удалось изгнать ее из наших стен, давай выпьем чаю? - Румпельштильцхен приобнял жену за плечи одной рукой, и они отправились обратно к столу и камину.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, моя дорогая?

\- Да, - даже этот простой ответ не сразу сорвался с ее губ. - Я соскучилась по тебе, - добавила Белль, чувствуя необходимость выпустить эти слова из себя прежде, чем она взорвется. - Правда, - она не позволит словам Реджины отравить его мысли.

Румпельштильцхен убрал мешающие принадлежности для чая, мягко поднял Белль за талию и усадил на стол. Сам он устроился на подлокотнике ее кресла и нашарил в складках пышной юбки ее ладонь. Белль посмотрела на их соединенные руки - его левая ладонь была крепко зажатая между ее. Она вспомнила, во что одета, увидела, как Румпельштильцхен с любопытством изучает ее хлопковую юбку, и почувствовала, как румянец снова зажегся на щеках.

\- Замок делает все, что я скажу, - слабым голосом сказала Белль. - Я этого не осознавала. Не думала о таком раньше.

\- Муж и жена, - с легкой полуулыбкой сказал Румпельштильцхен. Без намека на обвинение он взглянул вверх ей в лицо. - Все, что мое, теперь принадлежит и тебе, моя сладкая. Без всякого сомнения, мой замок является твоим. Моя магия будет тебе служить. Платья, драгоценности... все, что пожелаешь.

Белль увидела, что он снова оглядел ее платье, как будто молча спрашивая, почему девушка, обнаружившая такую власть на кончиках своих пальцев, оделась как скромная девица из провинции.

\- Я не хочу этого, - призналась Белль с несчастным видом. Его беззаботность ее порядком напугала. Его магия ее пугала. - Все, что мне понадобится, но не... - как можно это объяснить? Как можно объяснить словами то понимание, которое пришло к ней вместе с трансформацией серого, неподходящего по размеру платья в это воздушное голубое одеяние? - Я хотела быть прекрасной, как она, - сказала девушка спустя несколько секунд. Прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен успел что-то сказать, она покачала головой. - Я пыталась... хотела... Но я - это все еще я, - поспешно пояснила она. - Платья, драгоценности, бессмысленные богатства... Под всем этим я все равно буду все той же Белль. Какой смысл прятаться и надеяться, что ты не заметишь? - в ее горле что-то болезненно сжалось. - Я никогда не буду сверкать, как она...

У Румпельштильцхена слегка отвисла челюсть. Он уставился на нее, определенно не имея ни малейшего понятия, что сказать. Как и Белль. С горящими ушами и заалевшими щеками, Белль снова уставилась на их соединенные руки.

\- Как она? - переспросил он спустя очень долгое время. Его голос звучал тонко и неуверенно. Он указал на место во главе стола и оставленную там чашку из-под чая. - Она? - Белль кивнула, кусая нижнюю губу.

\- Что заставило тебя думать, будто я ее хочу? - ни капли в его шокированном виде не было преувеличением, поняла Белль. Она лишила дара речи своего языкастого мужа этим жалким маленьким признанием.

\- Думаю, что она сама, - стыдясь и опасаясь, что заплачет, Белль отвернулась от мужа, при этом изо всех сил продолжая сжимать его руку в своих. - Она знает это место. Ведет себя так, словно она здесь хозяйка, а не гостья.

Через какое-то время Белль сделала попытку снова на него посмотреть. Голова Румпельштильцхена была слегка склоненной на бок, брови сошлись в одну линию на враз помрачневшем лице. Белль почувствовала, как у нее потеют ладони, и ослабила железную хватку на его руке, но Румпельштильцхен убрал свою руку и положил жене на колено.

\- Если она плохо с тобой обращается, я ее накажу, - сказал он, наконец. Новая злоба сделала его лицо жестким, как и его глаза, когда маг снова поднял голову.

\- Нет! - задохнулась Белль и увидела, как уверенность сходит с его лица и снова сменяется раздражением. - Ты не можешь... не наказывай кого-то только за жестокие речи!

Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами, окончательно убрал руку и выпрямился на своем насесте-подлокотнике.

\- Тогда что? - спросил он язвительно. - Что я должен сделать?

\- Сделать? - Белль покачала головой, смаргивая слезы. Они оба добились ровно противоположного - она его явно чем-то уязвила, а он в свою очередь теперь наверняка считает ее полной дурой из-за таких пустых размышлений!

\- Ты ничего не должен делать, - давясь рыданиями, проговорила она. - Ты... просто обними меня и... скажи мне не плакать и... заставь меня не чувствовать себя такой глупой из-за сомнений в тебе, когда ты был таким добрым.

Колеблясь, Румпельштильцхен сделал, как она сказала, но коснулся ее настолько невесомо, как будто боялся, что она вот-вот взорвется. Готовая накричать на саму себя, Белль потянулась и обняла его за талию, спрятав лицо в жестком кожаном сюртуке. Тогда он покрепче сжал руки, утешая ее, слегка нервно и неэффективно похлопывая между лопаток. Дыхание его было неглубоким и осторожным, как будто он боялся любой мелочью спровоцировать ее еще больше.

\- В чем ты сомневаешься? - спросил он, когда Белль перестала шмыгать носом, лить слезы и прижиматься к нему изо всех сил. - Что я делал не так? Я не понимаю, Белль, - эти негромкие слова прозвучали как мольба.

\- Ничего, - с трудом проговорила Белль, внезапно упершись в его грудь так, что ему пришлось ее выпустить. Она соскользнула со стола, встряхнула юбки и поспешно утерла обеими руками следы слез со щек. Они уже почти были сухими. - Ничего. Это я веду себя как глупый эгоистичный ребенок. Прости, - она подошла к камину, не в силах смотреть в лицо Румпельштильцхену, но он последовал за ней и просто встал там, в кругу света от огня, в молчаливом ожидании. Уголком глаза Белль видела, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки по бокам. – Я просто хочу быть хорошей женой, - сказала она, стараясь не позволить голосу дрогнуть. - А не этим…

После долгой паузы Румпельштильцхен сел на стул по правую руку от Белль. Ей подумалось, что он хотел бы оказаться где угодно, только не здесь. Ей вспомнились их первые дни, как ему практически физически было больно пытаться брать во внимание ее изменчивое настроение и возражения. Каким он был нежным, подстраиваясь под нее, несмотря на то, что она постоянно внушала ему тревогу и раздражала. И как ее честность позволила ему раскрыть перед ней свое сердце. Медленно, боясь увидеть, что же он сейчас о ней думал, Белль повернулась лицом к нему.

\- Когда мы с моей первой женой ссорились, - сказал он, осторожно предлагая ей правую руку, - она всегда точно знала, что я сделал не так, - его улыбка была жалкой, но полной надежды.

\- Ох, - Белль мгновенно подскочила к нему, взяла предложенную руку и прижала к своему животу. - Нет, нет. Прости, - она попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, не расплакавшись вновь. – Твоя подруга… Реджина... заставляет меня чувствовать себя так, будто она принадлежит этому месту куда больше, чем я, - объяснила девушка, не уверенная в правильности сказанных слов, но точно зная, что не оставит мужа блуждать в темноте. - Она такая красивая и владеет магией, и знает тебя куда лучше, чем я… Я ревновала.

\- Ревновала? - откликнулся он слабо. - Сокровище, если ты хочешь быть королевой, ты будешь ей, - пообещал Румпельштильцхен. – Но я не могу наделить тебя магией. И не стал бы делать этого, даже если бы мог, но все, что принадлежит мне, принадлежит и тебе, - сказал он мягким напряженным голосом. Белль знала, что он боялся сказать или сделать что-то не то, как и она. - А что касается красоты... о, Белль, - качая головой, Румпельштильцхен отвел глаза и посмотрел на свои колени. Он выпустил ее руку и безвольно уронил свою вниз. - Ты слишком долго не смотрелась в зеркало.

Белль издала резкий слезливый смешок.

\- Это так, - согласилась она уже более ровным голосом. Приняв решение, Белль решительно устроилась на коленях мужа, лицом в левую сторону, и услышала, как он тихонько выдохнул в облегчении.

\- Я не завидую красоте Реджины, - пустилась она в объяснения. При виде откровенной неспособности Румпельштильцхена понять, о чем речь, к ней вернулось терпение. - Ни ее магии или короне, - с нажимом сказала она, стараясь не расхохотаться при мысли о "Королеве Белль". - Но она все это приносит с собой сюда и... и сидит в твоем Замке, поднимается к тебе в башню, как будто там нет барьера, и мой муж уходит вместе с ней ради... приключений и какой-то пустой лампы.

\- Это волшебная лампа, - охотно пояснил Румпельштильцхен. - Не полируй ее, - более серьезным тоном добавил он. – И мне она нужна именно пустой.

Белль развернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, и увидела, как он потянулся к ее талии с неуверенной замедленностью. Когда одна его рука легла ей на спину, а другая - на живот, он встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Был ли ты с ней до того, как стать моим? - тихонько спросила Белль. - Поэтому она меня так презирает и так хорошо знает замок? - и моего мужа, мысленно добавила Белль, но постыдилась озвучивать эту мысль вслух.

Неприкрытый шок Румпельштильцхена стал ей ответом. Он просто молча на нее уставился.

\- С ней? - с трудом выдавил он спустя несколько вдохов, и его глаза стали еще больше. - Нет!

"Шарим в темноте, - подумала Белль, изнывая от одновременно вины и виноватого облегчения. - Мы оба, как слепые, тычемся во тьме, не зная, куда идти".

Наступило ужасное тягостное молчание. Белль закусила губу. Румпельштильцхен осторожно переместил руки – одной провел по ее пояснице, там, где небольшая набивка под юбкой подчеркивала ее женственные формы, а второй - по тонкой замшевой отделке на краю лифа. Любопытные руки и невинные прикосновения. От этой мысли у Белль потеплело на душе. Он только хотел получше изучить ее новое нарядное платье, узнать, каким образом бедра его жены обрели такую полноту. Удостоверившись, что она не заключила себя в тиски из китового уса или плетеного тростника, Румпельштильцхен заставил ее толчком колен передвинуться поближе к его торсу и крепко обнял. Белль скользнула рукой по его спине и прижалась головой к виску, закрыв глаза и наслаждаясь знакомым запахом и мягкостью мужских волос возле ее щеки.

\- Не ради лампы, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда они снова замерли, расслабились и выровняли дыхание, одновременно испытывая облегчение. - Мне нужна Реджина живой, и если бы я не пошел с ней, она бы погибла. Она... необходима, - добавил он медленно и тщательно подбирая слова. Белль также внимательно его слушала. - А теперь я выманил у нее лампу и могу удержать ее несчастную ручную зверушку - джинна - от подглядывания за тобой в зеркале.

\- Можешь?

\- Думаю, смогу, - уточнил Румпельштильцхен. Он старался говорить не слишком самодовольным тоном, но безуспешно. Белль поцеловала мужа в висок. - Даже освобожденный джинн имеет связь с лампой.

\- Она его освободила? - это было совсем непохоже на заносчивую Королеву.

\- Ее муж, - Румпельштильцхен бережно сжал ее крепче. - Никогда не доверяй желаниям, женушка. Они могут укусить в ответ, - он делал ударение на каждом слове при помощи легких щипков в области ее ребер, отчего Белль ерзала и с трудом сдерживала хихиканье.

\- Ну а теперь, - произнес он, усевшись прямо и снова поудобнее устроив Белль у себя на коленях, - если ты уже перестала быть непостижимой загадкой, моя дорогая, могу ли я попросить о поцелуе?

\- Прости, - устыдилась Белль и склонилась, чтобы коснуться его губ своими. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к ней еще ближе, оставаясь в таком положении, прильнув к ее губам, так долго, сколько она ему позволила.

\- Я надумала столько всего ужасного, - призналась она, чувствуя, что не заслуживает не только поцелуя, но даже его осторожного понимания. - Я постараюсь не быть такой загадочной. И глупой.

\- Я тебя так просто не брошу, - поклялся Румпельштильцхен, все еще колеблясь. Он выглядел расстроенным. - Обещаю. Ты... искусительница, моя сладкая. Сладкая искусительница, - он обвел подушечкой пальца шнуровку на ее лифе. Белль наблюдала за выражением его лица - как его наполненные тоской и желанием глаза следуют за пальцем. - И однажды все изменится.

Белль снова его поцеловала, обхватив лицо мужа. Почувствовав кончик его языка у своих губ, она с готовностью приоткрыла их, впуская его. Его сожаление было таким же искренним, как и ее стыд.

От поцелуев их дыхание участилось, что в свою очередь привело к жадным прикосновениям, а потом Румпельштильцхен с прерывистым вздохом отодвинул жену от себя. Его недавняя паника и тревога сменились чем-то более спокойным и смягчившимся. Он все еще тревожился и пристально приглядывался к ней, но уже больше не сидел в напряжении, как будто собирался вот-вот сбежать.

\- Давай найдем тебе зеркало, - сказал он и снял девушку со своих колен. Он поднялся, взял ее за левую руку и повел в сторону холла. - Я не могу допустить, чтобы моя жена сомневалась в том, что она прекраснейшая из всех женщина на свете.

Как всегда случалось, когда Румпельштильцхен говорил подобные вещи, желудок Белль, казалось, сделал сальто, а дыхание застряло в горле. Если бы умела, она бы взлетела вверх по ступеням, как птица.

В ее комнате рядом с окном стояло закрытое зеркало, под таким углом, чтобы в ясный день ловить как можно больше света. Румпельштильцхен лукаво улыбнулся, и, оставив Белль стоять у кровати, сам приблизился к зеркалу. После секундного колебания, он сдернул кусок пыльной парчи и встретился лицом к лицу со своим собственным отражением, уперев кулаки в бока.

\- Реджина снова загнала своего джинна в бутылку, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен, пробежавшись пальцами по резной деревянной раме, как будто касался при этом кожи Белль. От этого зрелища у нее по телу прошла волна мурашек. – Уж не знаю, как ей это удалось. Он теперь в зеркалах. В любом зеркале, которое находится рядом с ней. Впечатляюще, - добавил он с легким насмешливым поклоном в сторону зеркала. - Любой, у кого есть хоть капля магии, может наблюдать через зеркало, но это... нелегко. Магия утомляет. Больше проблем, чем оно того стоит. Допустим, пока что-то интересное будет происходить, ты будешь спать? Нельзя все время быть настороже. К тому же вряд ли удастся все время смотреть в нужное место А вот ее домашний питомец джинн может.

\- Какой ужас, - возмутилась Белль, внезапно обрадовавшись, что в вопросе с зеркалами предпочла послушаться мужа. Королева Реджина, наблюдающая, как она укладывает волосы или красит губы... что ж, пусть это существо полюбуется на нее. Но мужчина, у которого будет обзор ее спальни...

\- Почему он не откажется? Если он пленник... неужто у него совсем нет чести?

\- Хороший вопрос, - Румпельштильцхен принял вид глубокой сосредоточенности, обводя пальцами край зеркала, а потом пригнулся, чтобы добраться до нижней части. - Полагаю, Ее Величество умеет быть убедительной, когда захочет, - когда он завершил обводить по кругу зеркало, по краям возникло желтое свечение. Маг отступил, широко разведя руки, как будто готовясь поймать что-то, а золотисто-желтое сияние стекалось к центру зеркала, полностью заполняя стеклянную поверхность.

В руках Румпельштильцхена появилась медная лампа, и, склонив голову вбок, он принялся внимательно ее изучать. Белль охнула, заинтригованная зрелищем такой магии. Все ее мысли захватила история о пойманном в ловушку джинне. Медленно, как будто опуская сосуд в жидкость, чтобы его наполнить, Румпельштильцхен поднес лампу к зеркалу. Желтое сияние понемногу начало вращаться вокруг точки, где медь коснулась стекла. Водоворот становился все быстрее и быстрее, и, чтобы лучше видеть, Белль сделала два шажочка вперед.

Она чуть было не подпрыгнула от неожиданности, когда лицо - гигантское мужское лицо с темной кожей и бородой - возникло в зеркале. Он выглядел сконфуженным.

\- Джинн, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, как будто приветствуя давно утерянного друга. - Помнишь меня?

Джинн нахмурился, взгляд темных глаз стал жестче, высокие скулы заострились.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - с укоризной произнес он имя, которое все остальные боялись произносить вслух.

\- У меня твоя лампа, - Румпельштильцхен легонько постучал ею о вращающийся центр зеркала. Джинн попытался посмотреть вниз на свое тело, которого, похоже, у него не было вообще, а потом снова окинул Румпельштильцхена гневным взглядом.

\- Еще раз навестишь это зеркало, и тебя снова засосет внутрь, - угрожающе ласково пропел маг. - Будешь смертным и совсем малюсеньким, - Румпельштильцхен показал расстояние между большим и указательным пальцем свободной руки, чтобы продемонстрировать размер чуть больше дюйма, а его голос взлетел, став пронзительным, почти писком. Темный изобразил, как будто рассматривает что-то крохотное и умилительное у себя на ладони. - А потом я пожелаю сослать тебя в ад за то, что шпионишь за моей женой. Или, может, я натравлю на тебя кота. Надеюсь, я понятно выражаюсь?

\- Я позабочусь сообщить Ее Величеству лично обратить внимание на это зеркало, - презрительно оскалился джинн.

\- Уж сделай это, - прикрикнул Румпельштильцхен и в раздражении взмахнул рукой. Лицо в зеркале пропало. Медленно и осторожно, он наклонился и опустил медную лампу на узкую полку, находившуюся в основании рамы зеркала. Туда же последовал угасавший водоворот магии, втянувшийся внутрь, как будто в центр воронки. К тому времени, как маг поставил лампу на полку, зеркало снова стало стеклянным - неподвижным и обыкновенным.

\- С Реджиной управиться просто, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен.

Белль сильно сомневалась, что хоть что-то, касающееся Королевы, может быть простым. Она подошла поближе и встала у локтя мужа. Его охватило возбуждение от магии, и улыбка, которую он ей послал, состояла лишь из ужасных зубов да сверкающих глаз.

\- Не будешь ли так любезна, моя дорогая? - он потянул ей крохотную бутылочку, в которой находилась жидкость, похожая на мутную воду. - Сними крышку.

Когда Белль вынула стеклянную пробку, Румпельштильцхен открыл ладонь, и в ней появилась одна из их чашек, все еще на три четверти наполненная чаем. Чай был совсем белесым из-за молока, и идеально оттенял отпечаток ярко-алых губ на ободке чашки. Чашка Реджины. Белль вопросительно взглянула на мужа.

\- Реджина верит, что если приказать, то это сбудется, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен, осторожно подцепив что-то приставшее к внутренней стороны края чашки, похоже на румяна. - Мелкие детали проходят мимо ее внимания. Такие, вроде принцессы Белоснежки, - добавил он с еще одной жестокой улыбочкой. Он поманил Белль, поднял пузырек повыше и опустил внутрь крохотную изогнутую ресничку. Мутно-коричневая вода стала сначала ярко-зеленой, а потом совершенно прозрачной.

Когда стало понятно, что больше ничего не произойдет, Белль охотно протянула бутылочку мужу.

\- Выпей ее, мое сокровище, - подбодрил он, и чашка исчезла из его рук. Он возбужденно потер ладони друг о друга. - Выпей, и ведьма не сможет тебя и пальцем тронуть.

Белль с подозрением уставилась на бутылочку.

\- Выпить это? - он поспешно закивал, его глаза сияли. - Но в нем частички Реджины, - возразила Белль, морща нос.

\- Приходится идти на такие жертвы, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен. - Ты ее раздражаешь, дорогая женушка. Загадка, которую она не может разгадать. Досадная неприятность, можно даже сказать, оскорбление. Она попытается тебя использовать, а если не получится... По крайней мере, я могу защитить тебя от существ, подобных ей, - он поднес руку ко рту и изобразил, как будто пьет, с надеждой поглядывая на Белль. - Выпей, сокровище мое, и будешь в безопасности. Пожалуйста?

Это позволит ему перестать волноваться, догадалась Белль. Она кивнула, собралась с духом и одним глотком проглотила зелье. На вкус оно было похоже на обычную чистую воду, разве что немного шипучую. При виде счастливой улыбки Румпельштильцхена, Белль тоже улыбнулась.

Он мягко подтолкнул ее встать перед зеркалом, наблюдая за отражением из-за ее плеча. Его ладони лежали у нее на талии. Белль смотрела. Она слишком много времени провела без зеркала. Она выглядела... старше. И все. Старше и элегантнее в голубом платье с белыми рукавами и манжетами, которые застегивались на запястьях на три крохотные жемчужные пуговки. Она выглядела как Белль. Просто как Белль.

Румпельштильцхен очарованно любовался ее отражением. Любовался Белль.

Мысль внезапно пришла ей в голову, и Белль взглянула на медную лампу у подножья зеркала.

\- У тебя нет кота, - нахмурившись, сказала она. Встретив в зеркале вопросительный взгляд Румпельштильцхена и вздохнув от удовольствия, когда он обвил ее руками за талию и прижался виском к ее голове, Белль кивнула в сторону лампы. - Ты сказал, что напустишь на него кота.

\- Я заведу себе кота, - пожал в ответ плечами маг. - Дюжину. Заодно они и мышей разгонят.

\- У нас нет мышей, - засмеялась Белль, вспомнив, что не только она является здесь непостижимой загадкой.

\- Мышей мы тоже заведем, - он крепко сжал объятья и запечатлел влажный поцелуй там, где заканчивалось тонкое кружево воротника и начиналась ее шея. Было щекотно, отчего Белль взвизгнула и начала ерзать, вспомнив, как же сильно любит своего мужа.

Королева скорее поседеет от старости, чем разгадает эту загадку. А Белль проведет всю оставшуюся жизнь, тоже пытаясь ее решить. Но она была ни капли не против этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	74. Стена

\- Ну а теперь, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда смог наконец оторвать взгляд от отражения Белль в зеркале. - Твой подарок.

Он развернул ее лицом к себе, придерживая руками за талию, и, что бы он там не увидел в выражении ее лица, но его щеки и скулы заметно потемнели.

\- Я думала, что моим подарком было зеркало, - невнятно произнесла Белль, слишком ошеломленная его магией и его восторженным взглядом, чтобы думать ясно. Ей хотелось прижаться к Румпельштильцхену, обвить руками его шею и поцеловать. Ей хотелось возместить причиненные неудобства.

\- Этот был запоздалым, - ответил он, сморщив нос и беспечно махнув руками. - Воспользовался представившейся возможностью, а дело было нужным. Я привез тебе возможность попробовать на вкус дальние страны, моя драгоценная.

\- О? - заинтригованная Белль последовала за ним к дверям, ведущим в ее гостиную. Ей очень понравилось, как прозвучало это словосочетание - "дальние страны". - Значит, вот куда ты отправился с Королевой? В дальние страны?

\- Не настолько дальние, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, - но все равно к морю, куда пришвартовался торговый корабль, - он указал на маленький столик, на котором стояла стеклянная ваза, наполненная... ну, Белль предположила, что это фрукты! Ей никогда не приходилось видеть ничего подобного! Девушка подошла и взяла самый большой из них. По форме он напоминал овал, был размером примерно с ладонь и довольно тяжелым. На блестящей зеленой шкурке рассыпались неровные пятна, а ближе к краям поверхность плода переходила в желтый и даже насыщенно-оранжевый цвет. 

\- Попробовать на вкус дальние страны? - засмеялась Белль, поворачивая в руках этот чудо-фрукт. - Спасибо!

\- Мне сказали, что их ценят за тонкий аромат и укрепляющие здоровье качества, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, все еще стоя в дверях позади жены. Белль осторожно положила фрукт к остальным, а затем повернулась и поцеловала мужа. Она мечтала сделать это с тех самых пор, как он смотрел на ее отражение в зеркале. Он прислонился спиной к двери и, поймав ее, прижал к себе, удерживая руками за спину. Они одновременно закрыли глаза и поцеловались. Просто поцеловались, на этот раз без блуждающих по телам рук. Они оба уже очень хорошо научились целоваться, подумала Белль, и дополнительный рост, который она получила за счет новых туфелек, был весьма кстати.

\- М-м, - пробормотал он, спустя долгое время, отвернув лицо, чтобы прервать поцелуй. - Искусительница.

Размякнув в кольце его рук и перенеся весь свой вес к нему на грудь, Белль только улыбнулась:

\- Я остановлюсь, - тут же руки Румпельштильцхена сжались у нее на спине. 

\- В этом нет необходимости, - он поцеловал ее в щеку, а потом в висок. - Я не возражаю.

\- Лучше расскажи мне о своем приключении, - Белль выпуталась из его объятий и тут же поймала его за руки, чтобы повести за собой в спальню. Она бы отвела его прямиком в кровать, но с чувством сожаления вспомнила о своей крови. Она не могла любить его так, как ей бы того хотелось. Не сегодня. Вместо этого она подвела его к камину и встала на колени рядом со стулом, куда он сел.

\- Скажи, что почти съело Реджину?

Румпельштильцхен усмехнулся, сложив руки перед собой.

\- Невероятно большой краб, - произнес он без малейшего намека на озабоченность, - который охранял невероятно большую магическую жемчужину. - Он изобразил щелкающие движения большими и указательными пальцами, громко стуча зубами. – Правда, вряд ли из нее получилась бы приличная закуска.

Широко распахнув глаза от нахлынувших ярких образов, вспыхнувших в воображении, Белль уставилась на мужа.

\- Она рисковала своей жизнью ради драгоценного камня?

\- Волшебного драгоценного камня, - поправил Румпельштильцхен, помахав у нее перед носом указательными пальцами. - Она хочет власть, а не безделушку. Пусть ее блеск не обманывает тебя, женушка. Все дело во власти. 

Слегка упав духом, Белль откинулась на пятки.

\- А как же приключение?

Он моргнул, затем наклонил голову вправо, внимательно изучая жену.

\- Все, что попытается меня съесть - сильно пожалеет об этом, - задумчиво сказал он. - И даже в этом случае, не уверен, что это можно засчитывать за приключение.

\- Полагаю, что нет, - Белль уставилась на свои колени. Неужто с ее стороны было глупо желать услышать о чем-то захватывающем и интересном? Не о волшебных жемчужинах и гигантских крабах, как бы они чудесно не звучали - даже торгового корабля с грузом из экзотических фруктов было бы достаточно. Новое место у моря. Новый опыт. Разве не получила она его же с Румпельштильцхеном прямо здесь, в этой комнате? В этом самом кресле, где сидел сейчас маг, поглядывая на нее слегка встревоженным взглядом и пытаясь понять неразрешимую загадку по имени Белль. Он показал ей такие чудеса, такие новые вещи, о которых она даже не подозревала.

То, что он рассказал сейчас, было совсем не то, о чем она мечтала... Опыт, но не приключение. Почему она так стремилась к новым ощущениям и поездкам, если к приключению прилагалась вероятность быть съеденной чем-то, намного больше ее по размерам? И снова Белль почувствовала себя слишком юной и глупой для своей новой жизни. Для этого мужа. Румпельштильцхен наклонился вперед и приподнял ее подбородок.

\- Моя маленькая жена, которая хочет увидеть мир.

\- Которая не может провести и дня в карете, не почувствовав себя больной, -печально сказала Белль. - Думаю, в свои приключения мне придется отправляться пешком.

\- Ну, ну, - Румпельштильцхен погладил ее костяшками пальцев по щеке. - Сначала Одстоун, - напомнил он ей, - потом ближайшие королевства. А потом на ту сторону моря. Если, конечно, ты не против того, чтобы старый монстр отправился с тобой, - он попытался придать себе игривый вид, но Белль видела неуверенность в его глазах. Она потерлась щекой о его руку.

\- Конечно, я не против, - его стеснительность в свою очередь заставила застесняться и ее саму, а от его доброты где-то под ложечкой разлилась сладкая боль. - В приключения лучше всего отправляться вдвоем.

Белль снова захотелось его поцеловать, забыться в поцелуе до тех пор, пока не заболит челюсть. Но Румпельштильцхен устроился поглубже в кресле, и, ухватившись за подлокотники, пристально следил за ней. Он нервничал, и эта нервозность отравляла его нежность по отношению к ней, отчего Белль и самой стало немного не по себе.

\- Ты же действительно не думаешь, что Реджина... - начал он, голосом, молящим о понимании, и одновременно извиняющимся за то, что вообще поднимает сейчас этот вопрос. Он умолк, но она поняла.

Закусив губу, Белль покачала головой, слишком стыдясь посмотреть мужу в глаза.

\- Ты так рвался отправиться с ней, - пояснила она сдавленно. Она чувствовала, как магия пляшет вокруг него, словно стая перевозбужденных охотничьих псов, которых приманила одна только перспектива отправиться в путь и повсюду творить зло. - Вот и все, - но ведь не все, на самом деле? - Она... когда-нибудь жила здесь, в замке?

\- Тебя бы это расстроило? - затравленно, Румпельштильцхен снова спрятался за пантомимой и дурацкими голосами на разные лады, широко разведя руками. - Если она когда-то обитала в этих залах, обучаясь высокому мастерству у своего учителя?

\- А она это делала? - у Белль никогда не получалось так осторожно обращаться с правдой, как это умел делать Румпельштильцхен. Для нее правда была правдой. Ты находишь ее и дальше действуешь по обстоятельствам. Встречаешься с ней лицом к лицу, какой бы она ни была. Румпельштильцхен искусно обходил ее кругом, как будто девушка могла обжечь его, если он прекратит хоть на миг свой замысловатый танец.

\- Иногда, - расстроенный от того, что она смогла раскусить его увиливание, Румпельштильцхен спрятал ладони в рукавах и уставился на свои соприкасающиеся кожаные манжеты сюртука. - В качестве моей гостьи. Ученицы, - он почти незаметно презрительно усмехнулся. Вся его горечь была направлена теперь вовнутрь. – Признаться, я ожидал большего триумфа.

\- Мне она показалась всемогущей, - робко заметила Белль. Она мало что понимала в магии, и все, что ей было известно о магии Реджины, так это то, что она чувствовала ее присутствие, когда женщина прикасалась к ней.

\- Она действительно могущественна, - Румпельштильцхен снова беспокойно положил руки на подлокотники и начал барабанить по ним пальцами. - Откуда такой интерес к Королеве, моя дорогая? - пусть он и говорил достаточно мягко, в его голосе прорезались суровые нотки - нечто острое, чего она уже давненько не примечала по отношению к себе. - Ты не интересуешься так моей работой.

Белль уставилась на него, приоткрыв рот на вдохе, потерявшая дар речи, как до этого Румпельштильцхен, который услышал вопрос о том, принадлежал ли он раньше Реджине.

\- Ты не рассказываешь мне ничего о своей работе, чтобы я могла заинтересоваться! - в конце концов, запротестовала она куда более пронзительным голосом, чем хотелось бы. - Все там, наверху, в твоей башне, такой большой секрет. Слишком мерзкий для твоей маленькой женушки.

Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул. Как и Белль. Она никогда не считала себя такой ужасной скандалисткой!

\- Конечно, мне интересна твоя работа, - поспешно добавила молодая женщина, стараясь воззвать к здравому смыслу, но боясь, что непоправимый вред уже нанесен. – Однако меня пугает то, что ты рассказывал. Хотя и незнание пугает не меньше. Даже больше, в особенности, если она знает, а я - нет.

\- Снова Реджина, - он вскочил на ноги, в раздражении взмахнув руками, но не ушел. Он стоял возле камина спиной к ней, ухватившись одной рукой за каменную кладку, а вторую сжимая и разжимая у бедра. - Она не угроза вашему положению, миледи. Не соперник в погоне за моей преданностью. Неужели этого недостаточно?

Белль понимала, что этого должно было быть достаточно. Может быть, он ей все расскажет, если надавить, но он за это ей спасибо не скажет, и любить сильнее не станет. Неужели он не заслужил доверия, о котором просил?

\- Прости, - Белль для поддержания равновесия, ухватилась за стул, когда поднималась. Ее потрясла глубина собственных чувств и осознание, что Румпельштильцхен изо всех сил старается сдерживать свой горячий норов рядом с ней. Она довела его до белого каления! Как он может доверить работу всей своей жизни ей, если она ставит под сомнения даже его мотивы в таком тривиальном деле, как развлечения Королевы? - Думаю, она вызывает во мне все самые худшие качества.

К ее облегчению, плечи Румпельштильцхена опустились, и он кивнул. Он сглотнул прежде, чем снова повернуться к ней лицом.

\- И во мне, - мрачно сознался он. - Самые худшие. Я не могу... - заламывая руки, Румпельштильцхен на миг встретился с ней взглядом. - Ты слишком мне дорога, чтобы подвергать тебя всему этому. В любых аспектах. Ты... - он покачал головой, с трудом подбирая слова. - Ты не должна узнать, что я должен сделать, Белль. То, что я _уже_ ради этого сделал.

Белль потянулась к его рукам и мягко схватила сначала левую, а потом правую, не спуская глаз с его лица. Его слова только вызвали у нее печаль.

\- Ты был уверен, что я не захочу делить свое ложе с "этим", - напомнила она, подняв его руки в своему подбородку и запечатлев на каждой быстрый импульсивный поцелуй - серо-зеленые руки с неровной шероховатой странной кожей, руки, жестикулирующие и непрерывно двигающиеся, когда он бывал взволнован, руки, нежно ласкавшие ее кожу, заставляя вздыхать от просыпающегося желания… - Что я убегу в тот же миг, как ты перестанешь удерживать меня здесь. Почему ты так боишься?

Румпельштильцхен попытался выдернуть руки, но Белль держала крепко. И сжала его ладони еще сильнее. Она испугалась на миг, что он попросту испарится в облачке фиолетового дыма, чтобы не остаться и открыто встретить ее вопросы. Но он остался. Его глаза задержались на ее лице - большие и немигающие - и Белль ощущала груз веков, лежащий на его душе. Тяжкая доля, как когда-то сказала Рен, и в ее голосе тогда звучало искреннее сочувствие. Старушка была права.

\- Одна ошибка, - выдохнул он. Вокруг его глаз образовались морщинки от воспоминаний, вызывающих боль. - Один неверный шаг. Один поспешный выбор. И этого всегда оказывается достаточно, чтобы все разрушить, - он взглядом молил ее остановиться. Остановится, поцеловать. Или отпустить и дать бежать. Но больше не давить. Сердце Белль стучало как молоток в горле, так сильно она испугалась. Во рту пересохло, а в желудке будто осел тяжелый камень.

\- Значит, вот я какая? - ох, она совсем не это хотела сказать! Слова, казалось, вырвались сами, отдаваясь глухим эхо в ее ушах, голос ослаб от страха, что в ответ на этот вопрос она может услышать от него "да". Она подталкивала его сказать правду. Но что, если он сделает именно так, а она не сможет вынести услышанного?

\- Ты... единственный лучик света в этом мире, - произнес он, наконец вырвав свои руки из ее ослабших пальцев. - И я очень боюсь затушить этот свет, моя госпожа, - говоря эти слова, почти тихонько рыча их, Румпельштильцхен наклонился совсем близко. – На твоем месте я бы радовался тому, что твой муж так этого боится, - он отодвинул ее плечом, направившись к дверям, но Белль поймала его, ухватив одной рукой за лацкан сюртука спереди, а другой - за руку, и притянула к себе в поцелуе. Его недовольное ворчание было заглушено ее ртом, прижавшимся к нему в неистовом поцелуе, которым она пыталась извиниться и вымолить прощение, одновременно испытывая ужас и уверенность. Девушка чувствовала, что если не покажет ему прямо сейчас, что продолжая перекручивать и передергивать слова, он только увеличивает пропасть между ними, то она просто начнет истошно кричать.

Возможно, нужных слова просто не существовало, или просто Румпельштильцхен принял близко к сердцу самые неправильные из них. В гробовом молчании он вернул поцелуй, грубо, больно перехватив ее руки повыше локтей, выбив из нее дыхание, когда толчком прижал к стене возле очага и, оторвавшись от ее губ, начал терзать ртом ее челюсть и горло. Белль охнула, коснувшись языком собственных губ, чтобы ощутить его вкус, пока он отказал в своем внимании ее рту. Одной рукой она придерживала его сзади за шею под жестким воротником, а другую просунула под сюртук, схватившись за пояс бриджей, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе.

Белль ощущала груз веков, давивших на мужа, видела его в неприкрытом отчаянии поцелуев, слышала в шумном прерывистом дыхании, опалявшем ее кожу, в том, как он вжимался в ее живот, издавая недовольное рычание, как будто пытался найти что-то, что раз за разом ускользало за пределы его досягаемости. Ей хотелось успокоить мужа, прильнуть к нему изо всех сил и никогда не отпускать, протянуть ему руку через бездну, отделяющую его от счастья.

\- О! - простонала она, возбужденная неистовостью и поспешностью всего происходящего. Когда между грубоватыми поцелуями, его нижние зубы царапнули горло, Белль почувствовала, как у нее подгибаются ноги.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - хрипло шепнула она, трясясь так же сильно, как когда-то он дрожал в ее объятьях. Ее пальцы, казалось превратились в воду, отчего хватка сделалась неуклюжей и ослабшей, но ее блуждающие руки только возбудили его еще сильнее.

Когда ей удавалось, она принималась вновь целовать его. Ухо, висок, волосы, пустой воздух, где он находился мгновение тому назад. Румпельштильцхен все не возвращался к ее рту, вместо этого посвящая все свое внимание каждому дюйму открытой кожи на ее шее и горле… везде, где только позволял ворот ее скромной белой блузы. От его жара и настойчивого трения о ее живот и бедра у Белль кружилась голова. Под слоем мягкой кожи бриджей она чувствовала его напряженную плоть, которая от трения и этих поцелуев становилась все тверже. Ее собственное возбуждение нарастало, готовое ухватиться за него, стоило ему только оказаться внутри ее тела. Один только факт, что он отказывал ей в прикосновениях ниже живота, сводил девушку с ума. Собственный страх тоже возбуждал. Его прерывистое от нетерпения дыхание - тоже. Белль безвольно откинулась головой к стене, при этом сильно ударившись, и всем телом отдалась этим ощущениям. Она плыла в потоке радости, в то время как донельзя противная рациональная часть ее сознания все еще что-то чирикала в голове, заставляя спрашивать саму себя, сможет ли она кончить без чего-либо другого, кроме того, что сейчас происходит между ними.

Создавалось впечатление, что сможет, когда его руки потянули вверх многослойные юбки, а в ушах раздался его стон, в ответ на который она слабо шепнула: "О, да".

Румпельштильцхен приподнял ее за талию и прижал спиной к стене, задохнувшись, когда она обвила его бедра ногами. От этих действий в том месте, где она больше всего хотела, возникло долгожданное давление, несмотря на втрое сложенную тряпицу в панталонах. Из ее горла вырвался смешок. Лицом к лицу, держась лишь благодаря одной его силе, Белль обхватила руками Румпельштильцхена за шею и посмотрела ему в глаза. Он весь пылал, сходил от нее с ума, и когда она посильнее сжала вокруг него ноги и скрестила лодыжки, он поцеловал ее так, как будто она целый месяц отказывала ему в поцелуях. Он толкнулся членом между ее ног так, как будто она никогда раньше не позволяла ему прикасаться к себе.

Это трудно было назвать удобной позой - цепляться за него изо вех сил и одновременно быть притиснутой к стене, в то время как он вжимался между ее ног. Но по ощущениям это было восхитительно приятно, развратно и раскрепощенно. От этого Румпельштильцхен еще больше принадлежал ей… Белль совершенно запуталась в собственных мыслях, не в силах дать всему происходящему логическое объяснение.

Если бы их языки и рты не были заняты в этом лихорадочном поцелуе, она наверняка бы все испортила словами. Она чувствовала, как они нарастают подобно ее оргазму, готовые вот-вот выплеснуться из нее и довершить что-то, что ради него, должно остаться открытым и целомудренным между ними.

Его пальцы болезненно впивались в ее тело там, где он держал ее под бедрами, без усилий поддерживая ее вес. Его поцелуи становились все более неуклюжими и слабыми, а толчки между бедрами были резкими и короткими. Именно его вздох довершил все для Белль - дрожащий, вырвавшийся из его приоткрытых губ, прижатых к ее рту, как будто Румпельштильцхен хотел поглотить даже ее дыхание. Белль извивалась, беспомощно ища еще больше ощущений, и достигла пика в руках своего мужа. Он потряс ее с ног до головы, заставив судорожно сжаться конечности вокруг Румпельштильцхена и спрятать лицо у него на плече, чтобы приглушить тонкий вскрик одновременно разочарования и абсолютного блаженства. Если бы не тяжелый сюртук, она бы исцарапала всю его спину, прижимаясь, дергаясь и извиваясь.

Ноги Белль подкосились, когда Румпельштильцхен позволил ей соскользнуть на пол. С негромким удивленным "уфф!" она неуклюже упала на бок у ног мужа, разметав скомканные на бедрах юбки. Над ее головой Румпельштильцхен уперся руками в стену, прислонившись лицом к холодному камню и тяжело дыша.

Прикрыв рот ладошкой, девушка не знала, что сейчас сделает - рассмеется, захнычет или разрыдается. Она держала там руку до тех пор, пока не убедилась, что может себя контролировать, а потом попыталась подняться на ноги. Наступив на подол собственной юбки, она снова оказалась там, откуда начала, издав удивленное ворчание.

\- Ты в порядке? - Румпельштильцхен упал на колени и потянулся к ней, но сразу же в неуверенности отдернул руки. Не доверяя собственному голосу, Белль только кивнула. Облегчение прокатилось по всему его телу, расслабив задеревеневшие плечи и спину. Он склонил голову, издав дрожащий вздох, и кивнул.

О, он выглядел таким потерянным! Таким побежденным! Чтобы промочить горло, Белль сглотнула и каким-то образом сумела управиться с непослушными конечностями, чтобы расправить юбки, прикрыв колени и чулки голубой полотняной юбкой, которая теперь была недвусмысленно помята.

Только подумать, и она боялась поделиться таким с Королевой! Его надежда и душевная хрупкость шли рука об руку со страстью и тем, что царило у него в сердце. Темный, стоящий на коленях. Эту сторону своего характера он не показывал никому. Никому другому. Белль нерешительно коснулась щеки Румпельштильцхена. Ее бы не удивило, если бы его кожа была влажной от слез, но слез не было. Она заправила локон волос за ухо, где он никогда не оставался надолго, независимо от того, как часто она его поправляла. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Румпельштильцхен. - Ее голос был глубоким и хриплым от усталости. Это была приятная слабость, разлившаяся от переутомлённых мышц ног, смягчившая все остальное ее тело, отчего все конечности отяжелели, и девушка была готова и дальше сидеть на полу там, куда она приземлилась. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока рядом с ней находился Румпельштильцхен.

Прикрыв глаза, он повернул голову и неуклюже поцеловал ее в запястье, потом - ладонь, а потом поднял руку, чтобы удержать ее пальцы на своей щеке. Такая нежность после этого распутного переплетения рук и ног и... прочих частей тела. Белль вглядывалась в его лицо, поглаживая скулу большим пальцем, пока Румпельштильцхен приходил в себя. А, может, это ее прикосновение успокаивало его. Его челюсть расслабилась, а со лба пропали морщинки. Маг поднял на нее взгляд, как будто опасаясь, что сможет увидеть ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос.

Белль чувствовала, как буквально светится от удовольствия, и от всей души надеялась, что он это заметит. У нее не было сил даже на улыбку, но она знала, что он должен увидеть ответ в ее глазах: что он ничего не сделал, заслуживавшего извинений или прощения - что его жена была в восторге, и уж совершенно точно ни капельки не пострадала. От усилий ее рука дрожала, когда она потянулась к мужу.

\- Кажется, ты довел меня до изнеможения, - призналась она, позволив руке безвольно упасть рядом с ним. Она чувствовала себя такой истощенной, как не чувствовала никогда, витая в облаках. Это было изумительно.

Не говоря ни слова, Румпельштильцхен поднялся на ноги, наклонился и взял ее на руки. Он казался таким серьезным, подумала Белль, в мечтательной сосредоточенности прикасаясь к его лицу. Он был таким осторожным, таким медленным в своих движениях, прямо как тогда, когда впервые прикоснулся к ней. 

\- Пойдем со мной в постель, - шепнула Белль, боясь его отпускать, когда между ними все было… вот так - когда она могла ощущать его страхи и сожаления, так близко, словно они вот-вот накроют его с головой. Наконец, мужчина встретился с ней взглядом, на этот раз скорее удивленный, чем испуганный. Все еще молча, он позволил магии окутать их обоих, а потом уложил девушку на простыни, последовав за ней и придвинувшись поближе, когда она потянулась к нему руками и ногами. Каждой клеточкой своего существа. На его спине она нащупала восхитительно гладкий шелк. Ее собственная рука была облачена в плотный шелк ее ночной рубашки молочного цвета, и только тогда, когда она неуклюже и сонно целовалась с Румпельштильцхеном, Белль вспомнила о тряпицах, крови и простынях. Белль закусила губу, находясь нос к носу со своим мужем. Там было так мало крови, но...

\- Что случилось? - обеспокоенный ее внезапным напряжением, Румпельштильцхен нарушил молчание. - Я сделал тебе больно?

\- Нет! - Белль схватилась за его спину, как будто пытаясь сдержать подбирающиеся к нему сомнения, готовые в любой момент снова встать между ними.

\- Дело не в этом, - она запоздало поцеловала его, вздохнув, когда Румпельштильцхен потянул зубами ее нижнюю губу - так нежно, что у нее на глаза навернулись слезы. - Я не знала о том... - она смущенно улыбнулась, - о том, что это можно делать и _так_.

Угрюмое выражение лица Румпельштильцхена сменилось слабой улыбкой. Он отбросил упавшие ей на лицо пряди, хотя Белль ощутила, что выбившихся из хвоста волос было значительно больше. Лента находилась где-то на уровне плеч.

\- Тебе понравилось? - спросил он тихим от смущения голосом.

Белль кивнула, и ее легкое смущение вскоре превратилось в алый румянец. У нее не было до этого времени подумать над тем, что он мог бы оказаться в ней вместо того, чтобы они продолжали стремиться к удовлетворению сквозь слои одежды, но даже это было возбуждающе. В первый раз она была потрясена, насколько первый оргазм от его рук заставил ее перемениться. Это тоже случилось возле камина. Возможно, в этом что-то было. Возможно, это было их место - место для новых откровений и новых открытий. Ее румянец усилился, когда она вспомнила ночь в гостинице - меховые плащи поверх коврика у очага, губы Румпельштильцхена на ее теле, их согретая теплом огня кожа.

\- Мне все понравилось, - призналась она. В голосе ее явственно слышался глубокий теплый смешок. - Белль - распутница.

\- Белль - красавица - поправил Румпельштильцхен с широкой улыбкой. Чувство облегчения омыло их обоих - хрупкий момент, который удалось обсудить без происшествий, безопасный переход на другую сторону пропасти. - Самая прекрасная женщина на свете.

Она прижалась лбом к его лбу и закрыла глаза. Когда они залезали под простыни и одеяла, то переплели руки и ноги, пытаясь оказаться как можно ближе друг к другу. Теперь же Белль отодвинулась, с острым чувством сожаления, будучи именно той, кто разрушил этот прекрасный момент.

\- Жди меня, - сказала она, не будучи уверенной в том, что он останется, если его не попросить об этом. Румпельштильцхен кивнул, продолжая лежать неподвижно, пока она перелазила через него, а потом проскользнула в ванную. 

Нужно поменять тряпицу, а потом можно скрутиться и заснуть рядом с мужем, уже не думая о драгоценных простынях. Но Белль обнаружила, что больше не нуждается в тряпочке. Она была вся влажной от наслаждения, но никаких следов крови на бедрах или сорочке не наблюдалось.

Так быть не должно, не так ли? Белль нахмурилась, пытаясь справиться с дискомфортом от этого нового и странного поведения собственного тела. Все прекратилось как-то слишком быстро...

Она вернулась в задумчивости к Румпельштильцхену и опустилась на кровать рядом с ним. Пока маг дожидался девушку, он перебрался на середину постели, и теперь между его ступней девушка заметила явственный бугорок от бутыли с горячей водой. Он встретил ее комфортом сильных рук и мягких подушек, и поцеловал в макушку, когда она, наконец, устроилась, прижавшись спиной к его теплому боку. Белль хотела чувствовать радость от того, что можно было снова наслаждаться его прикосновениями, но это было как-то неправильно. Не тогда, когда кровотечение длилось всего несколько дней, и на вторые сутки она уже могла обходиться без чистых тряпиц. Такого раньше никогда не случалось, даже когда она впервые из девочки превратилась в девушку.

Румпельштильцхен покрепче прижался к ней, спрятав лицо у нее на затылке. Он был сонным, и если сейчас его не беспокоить, то он даже сможет немного поспать. Белль была рада - рада, что он отдохнет, рада миру между ними после напряженного разговора накануне. Рада открывшейся правде. Она нащупала его левую руку у себя на бедре и сжала. В ответ он придвинулся к ней, издав удовлетворенный тихий вздох.

Сон сморил ее на какое-то время, но был неглубоким и беспокойным. Она не теряла ощущение присутствия Румпельштильцхена позади себя, а в уме вспыхивали отдельные кусочки их ссоры - если это действительно была ссора - и визита Королевы. Ей снился гигантский краб, который щелкал монстроподобной клешней на Румпельштильцхена, охраняя пещеру, наполненную под завязку кучей глянцевитых блестящих фруктов, а еще ей снился смеющийся голос Реджины.

"Я слышала, что любовь слепа, но в самом деле!"

Проснувшись, Белль обнаружила, что лежит на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и едва не задохнувшись. Она не могла определить, сколько проспала - всего лишь час или весь день. Сердце часто колотилось в груди, ей было жарко, и все тело пропиталось потом. Белль перевернулась и присела, шумно вздохнув, когда обнаружила сбоку Румпельштильцхена, спавшего, подложив руку под голову на своей куче подушек. Во сне он соскользнул вниз, оказавшись практически на одном уровне с Белль, поэтому из-под одеял высовывались лишь откинутая рука и лицо.

Ее Величество никогда этого не видела, подумала Белль, вытирая с лица пот рукавом и дожидаясь, пока сердцебиение замедлится после того, как она рывком вынырнула из этих полусновидений. Реджина никогда не видела Румпельштильцхена удовлетворенным и спящим таким образом. И неважно, какие магические секреты ей были известны, и какие приключения они пережили вместе. Видел ли вообще хоть кто-нибудь его вот таким? Белль очень захотелось прикоснуться к его лицу, но он всегда так мало спал! На секунду замерев с вытянутой уже было рукой, девушка все же решила не беспокоить мужа. Наблюдала ли за ним, спящим, его первая жена, было ли ее сердце так же готово взорваться от переполнявших его чувств? Приходилось ли ей сжимать руки в кулаки, чтобы не потянуться и не прикоснуться; разбудить так, чтобы снова его любить, постоянно напоминая самой себе, что все это реальность?

В голосе Румпельштильцхена никогда не проскальзывали ни горе, ни печаль, когда он упоминал мать Белфайра. У него был затравленный вид, такой же, как когда Белль расспрашивала его о Реджине - это была своего рода горечь, которая никогда не затрагивала ту печаль, которую он испытывал по отношению к Белфайру. Там было предательство, а не утрата, недавние события оставили у Белль слабое представление о том, какую муку может принести подобное предательство. Оказаться брошенной ради другой женщины. Но были ли они вообще возлюбленными когда-нибудь - Румпельштильцхен и предавшая его жена? Вместе они сделали Белфайра, но это было не одно и то же. Теперь Белль знала, что это совсем не одно и то же. Покусанные локти и разбитые надежды, припомнила она, слегка наклонившись, чтобы получше разглядеть мужа с более близкого расстояния. Во сне его веки слегка подрагивали. Все так же утомительно, как я и помню.

Белль вздохнула. У Румпельштильцхена было то, чем он не желал делиться с ней. Его другая жена, его прошлое, причины его страхов и сомнений. Он был так непохож на нее, этот мужчина, охранявший свое сердце и копивший в нем боль. Ее открытость и доверчивость приводили Румпельштильцхена в такое же замешательство, как и ее - его недоверие и замкнутость. И где-то посередине они встретились и... у них все было чудесно. Счастливый случай, предполагала Белль. Никакое согласие между парой или прилагаемое усилие не смогли бы породить страсть. Возможно, комфортную благосклонность или долгосрочную нежность, но не то пламя, что сжигало ее из-за него, а его - из-за нее.

Если быть до конца откровенной с самой собой, то это же ее и пугало. Все эти эмоции, такие сильные, что сердце в одиночку, казалось, не могло с ними справиться и норовило вот-вот взорваться. Это было безумием. Но это была любовь.

\- Я чувствую твой взгляд, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, отчего Белль слегка вздрогнула. Он ничем не выказал переход из сна к бодрствованию до тех пор, пока не заговорил. – Я словно слышу, как твой разум делает тик-так, тик-так, - он открыл глаза, потянулся и снова сполз на свою кучу подушек. - Моя леди?

\- Мне нравится на тебя смотреть, - напомнила Белль, присоединившись к нему и положив голову ему на предплечье. Румпельштильцхен осторожно пощупал кончиками пальцев ее рукав. - Ты же это знаешь. И думать о тебе я тоже люблю.

\- И что же ты думаешь обо мне?

\- Чего ты так боишься. Что ожидаешь от жены. Что ты чувствуешь, когда целуешь меня и делаешь такие вещи, которых я даже помыслить раньше не могла, - она беспомощно усмехнулась на последних словах. Делать все это было намного проще, чем разговаривать на эту тему!

\- О том, что ты рассказал мне о своей жизни, - эти слова ей показались не совсем правдивыми. Нахмурившись, Белль сжала в кулаке его рубашку на груди и добавила, - и о том, что не рассказал.

Румпельштильцхен обхватил ладонью ее затылок и вздохнул.

\- У меня есть на это веская причина, мое сокровище.

\- Знаю, - она совсем не хотела заново начинать эту сору, правда не хотела! Только открыто с ним поговорить! - Я... хочу знать одно, - заикаясь, сказала она. - Ее имя. Твоей жены. Первой жены. Мне кажется, это как-то слегка неуважительно все время называть ее "она".

Пальцы мага слегка сжались, и на долю секунды его острые ногти царапнули ее кожу на затылке, прежде чем он опомнился.

\- Мила.

Белль почувствовала, как его грудь от дыхания начала подниматься и опадать чаще, но потом он принялся более спокойно гладить ее волосы.

\- Тебе не стоит вообще о ней думать.

\- Как же мне не думать? - пробравшись пальчиком под плетеную золотую тесемку на вороте его рубашки, Белль задумчиво наморщила лоб. - Она разбила тебе сердце.

Из груди Румпельштильцхена вырвался смешок - резкий и искренний. Похоже, это удивило его ничуть не меньше, чем Белль.

\- Нет, сокровище, - сказал он, и в его голосе послышалось мрачное веселье. - Все не так, - рука, которая игралась с ее волосами, начала жестикулировать, когда он заговорил, подчеркивая его усилия в поиске правильных слов. - Она оставила мне мое сердце - моего мальчика. Просто разбила все остальное.

Испытывая душевную боль, слушая его горькое объяснение, Белль прижалась к мужскому боку и обвила его торс руками - одну просунула под спину, покоящуюся в подушках, а другую положила на живот.

\- Мне не следует быть такой любопытной, я знаю, - сказала она, устав от самой себя. - Я всегда хочу все знать, понимать все правильно. Но я не должна совать нос в чужие дела, напоминать тебе о том, что ты хочешь забыть. Прости, - она крепко зажмурилась и на миг повернула лицо, чтобы прижаться к его рубашке, а потом поцеловать, после чего прижалась к его груди щекой. - Прости.

\- Не расстраивайся, - умоляюще сказал Румпельштильцхен, нежно подергав для настойчивости за то, что когда-то было аккуратной прической – за растрепанный хвост. Он говорил с такой нежностью, с такой заботой! На долю мгновения Белль представила, что поднимет голову и увидит, что Румпельштильцхен снова стал человеком - с бледной кожей и следами забот на лице - вместо ее волшебного супруга. Ее загадка. Только ее.

\- В последнее время, похоже, я только это и делаю, - слабо и чуть слезливо усмехнулась Белль. - Постоянно плачу без всякой на то причины. Это так глупо.

С мягкой настойчивостью Румпельштльцхен отодвинул ее от себя и заставил сесть. Белль оседлала его бедра, чтобы полностью не разрывать контакт, и уселась на коленях, упершись руками ему в плечи, в то время как муж придерживал ее ладонями за бедра.

\- Ты несчастлива, - заметил он, пристально вглядываясь в ее лицо. В затухающем полуденном свете с него, казалось, были смыты все краски, радужки глаз казались большими и темными на фоне увеличенных зрачков, которые жадно смотрели на нее.

\- Неправда, - запротестовала Белль. - Все это не больше, чем глупые слезы без повода. И снова-таки, когда я с тобой, я так счастлива, что это почти невыносимо.

\- Сокровище мое, - эти слова были произнесены едва слышным шепотом. Румпельштильцхен поднял правую руку и погладил ее по всклокоченным волосам. - Что должен сделать мужчина, чтобы его жена была счастлива? - он грустно покачал головой. - Я никогда не знал ответа на этот вопрос. Даже тогда, когда был человеком, - он настойчиво сжал ее за локти. - Я могу дать тебе все, чего пожелаешь.

Белль кивнула. Он действительно мог. Это не было хвастовством. Все, что угодно. Абсолютно все. Его магия могла дать все, что она могла только пожелать, но только не счастье. Платья и драгоценности были просто красивыми вещами, предметами, которые радовали глаз, но сами по себе они не приносили счастье. Знал ли об этом Румпельштильцхен?

\- Я знаю, что можешь, - уверила она и медленно наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать мужа в лоб. - Даже твой замок меня балует, и это чудесно, - подчеркнула она, не желая вызывать в нем никаких сомнений. - Я не несчастна быть женой Румпельштильцхена, - Белль коснулась его губ своими, с облегчением ощутив, как он ответил на поцелуй, прикрыв глаза. Слова порой им не давались и доставляли лишь раздражение, но только не поцелуи.

Притянув ее к своему телу и крепко прижав к себе, Румпельштильцхен с без всякого стыда принялся дразнить ее рот. Белль многого и не надо было, но ей нравилось видеть доказательство его желания, знать, что расставания давались ему так же трудно, как и ей, даже на совсем короткое время.

На этот раз он был еще нежнее, но все же не менее страстным. Шаря руками под ее ночной рубашкой, Румпельштильцхен, казалось, вознамерился касаться ее везде и сразу. Белль полностью это устраивало, а свое одобрение она выражала глубокими поцелуями, от которых ее голова приятно затуманилась.

Но вскоре Румпельштильцхен отвернул лицо в сторону, а его руки замерли. Сам он весь слегка подрагивал под ней от прилагаемых усилий сдерживать свой плотский голод. Девушка услышала собственный протестующий стон отчаяния, невольно сорвавшийся с губ, и отстранилась от мужа так, чтобы как следует посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- У тебя кровь, - тяжело дыша от сожаления, сказал он. - Меня это не беспокоит, но..., - он оборвал фразу, а его лицо исказилось от сожаления. Белль была так захвачена случившимся, что не сразу поняла, о чем он. Она облизнула губы, затем сглотнула, пытаясь вернуть себе ясность мыслей.

\- Все прекратилось, - сказала девушка, снова почувствовал укол тревоги. Мужчина наверняка знал, что все должно длилось дольше ... - А это... этим занимаются, когда…? - спросила она и почувствовала, как лицо вспыхнуло от прилившей краски румянца.

\- Я думала… - Белль припомнила свою книгу "Об очаге и плите" и те глупые предостережения насчет выпечки и мытья волос во время ежемесячных недомоганий, и оборвала себя на полуслове. Румпельштильцхен тоже слегка зарделся, и она с облегчением это заметила. Тем временем, веселье сменило его нервозное отчаяние, а в немигающих глазах, наблюдавших за женой, зажегся коварный огонек. Белль попыталась принять строгий вид, но все испортила, когда протянула руку к его вьющимся прядям, упавшим на левую щеку. «Румпельштильцхен» - подумала она, видя, как блеск его глаз стал ярче и к нему добавилась слабая полуулыбка - «теперь был заинтригован и думать забыл об оправданиях». Прядильщик, Темный, Похититель младенцев. Вряд ли его может испугать капелька крови, не так ли? Даже такой крови. Его беспокоили только ее чувства на этот счет, предположила девушка, и внутри у нее запорхали бабочки, когда она вспомнила, каким галантным он был месяц назад. Он безумно по ней скучал, но послушно дожидался негласного знака согласия с ее стороны. Она была так благодарна за его молчаливое понимание, за то, что ей не пришлось объясняться со своим новым мужем… Ей это нравилось, нравилась нежная забота и отстраненное уважение, до того самого дня, когда она, проверяя тряпицу, проклинала свою собственную плоть за то, что удерживает их в разлуке друг от друга.

\- Я думала, что этим не занимаются, - пояснила Белль наконец, и дразнящая улыбка Румпельштильцхена превратилась в злорадную ухмылку. Красавица легонько хлестнула его по щеке пучком его собственных волос. - Та глупая книга, что ты мне дал, говорит, что я не должна печь хлеб или варить пиво, или вообще что-то делать, кроме как сидеть и выглядеть страдающей, когда наступает время кровотечений, - запротестовала она. - Откуда я могу об этом знать, когда никто ничего мне не рассказывает? Никто ничего не рассказывает девочкам!

Рассмеявшись при виде ее искреннего возмущения, но с такой любовью, что она просто не могла на него как следует рассердиться, Румпельштильцхен нежно похлопал жену по ягодицам.

\- Может, нам стоит поискать для тебя другую книгу, моя сладкая. Боюсь, ты уже больше не достаточно невинна для этой.

\- Ах ты! – Белль со смехом пихнула его в плечо. Она покраснела так сильно, как никогда, даже когда была невинной девушкой. Но при этом смеялась вместе с ним над этим безумным миром и над собой, и над его веселым пристрастием к ее развращению.

\- Мне потребуется целая библиотека, чтобы сравниться с тобой!

Румпельштильцхена эта перспектива только привела в еще больший восторг. В смущении, не в силах подобрать слов, способных хоть как-то его пронять, Белль наклонилась и вместо этого еще раз крепко его поцеловала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	75. Облачко дыма

Несмотря на свою бесценную работу, дожидавшуюся его наверху, Румпельштильцхен, похоже, не слишком торопился покидать их постель. Белль наслаждалась поцелуями и ласками до тех пор, пока они не начали задыхаться. Дневной свет сменился мягкими огоньками свечей, а поцелуи переросли в неспешное занятие любовью, во время которого Белль устроилась верхом на муже, а рука Румпельштильцхена не прекращала гладить девушку по всему телу, скрытому ночной рубашкой. Ее снова переполняли слова, но Белль ограничилась лишь вздохами - и смотрела на мужа, медленно сдающегося на милость удовольствия, которое она ему доставляла.

После этого он, распластавшись среди подушек, беспечным взмахом руки наколдовал поднос с чаем. Пока Белль жадно поедала бутерброды с джемом, маг уселся поверх покрывала, скрестив ноги. Он с ленивой улыбкой принял чашку сладкого чая, но отмахнулся от предложенной еды.

\- Наверное, это совершенно напрасная трата магии, - сказала Белль, баюкая чашку в ладонях и вглядываясь в отражающиеся на поверхности напитка блики горевших свечей. - Жить без еды и без сна. Наверняка магия расходуется, когда ты так делаешь, чтобы поддерживать твои силы.

\- Магия моя, мне и расходовать, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен. - Можно сказать, что цена была выплачена уже давным-давно. Что я теряю?

Отпивая чай, Белль не сводила с мужа глаз. Он наколдовал для нее самый лучший напиток - черный ароматный чай, который был напрасно потрачен на их нежеланную гостью. Белль нравилось добавлять в свой капельку молока и кусочек сахара. Напиток отлично освежал, и, похоже, Румпельштильцхен с удовольствием разделял с ней эту роскошь.

\- Каждому есть что терять, - заметила она спустя какое-то время. Тяжело было думать об этом, когда они были вместе; когда Румпельштильцхен возлежал в изголовье кровати в состоянии очевидной расслабленности. Сейчас она с трудом улавливала его магию, даже если прилагала для этого больше усилий, чем обычно. Он был просто мужчиной, откинувшимся на спинку кровати с чаем в руке и развлекавшим свою жену неспешной беседой. Просто мужчиной, с кожей как у жабы и глазами ястреба, обладающим могуществом, способным при желании разорвать весь мир на части. Белль вздрогнула и прижала теплую чашку поближе к себе.

\- Реджина сказала, что любовь - это слабость, - сказала девушка, словно размышляя слух и не задумываясь над тем, куда могут завести эти рассуждения. – Что это ты ее этому научил.

\- Так и есть, - подтвердил Румпельштильцхен, вынырнув из своего состояния ленивого безразличия. Он явно тянул время, делая длинный глоток из своей чашки. - То, что ты любишь, ты можешь потерять. Страх потери - слабость. Я бы сказал, что без любви намного лучше. Проще.

\- Но ведь ты здесь, - заметила Белль, указав на роскошную кровать и комнату, которую он собирался сделать ее личным убежищем в случае нежелания супруги иметь с ним дело. - Ты хочешь жить без любви ничуть не больше, чем я.

\- Какие мрачные мысли, - он медленно отвел руку в картинном жесте, вновь нацепив на лицо очередную из своих бесконечных масок. Однако на этот раз это была не совсем уж издевательская озабоченность.

\- Если ты хотел пустоголовую жену, которая думает только о всякой милой чепухе, - твердо заявила Белль, - то ты сделал неверный выбор.

Румпельштильцхен рассмеялся, правда достаточно нежно.

\- Меньше всего я бы хотел именно этого, - уверил он супругу, - но разве я не могу наполнить твою голову счастливыми мыслями? - он погрозил ей пальцем, как будто накладывая какое-то заклятье. Заклинание для счастья, подумала Белль, такой трюк было бы неплохо знать. - Чего угодно моей жене?

\- Счастье заключается не в обладаемых тобой вещах.

Он продолжал предлагать ей вещи, восхитительные, приятные, будто бы они могли принести счастье.

\- Оно... Оно в чем-то, что ты сам находишь, - решила она, умудрившись показать куда большую уверенность, чем на самом деле чувствовала, - в том, что ты сам создаешь, а потом пытаешься разделить.

Протянув ей свою чашку с просящим выражением лица, Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся, когда Белль взяла ее и наполнила вновь. Девушке показалось, что он устал; им стоило бы прижаться друг к другу и заснуть, разделить это счастье, пока оно еще принадлежало только им двоим.

\- Разве мои подарки не делают тебя счастливой? - спросил мужчина, когда она вернула ему чашку, снова полную и подслащенную как раз так, как он любил. 

Он отвел глаза, Белль вздохнула. Пожалуй, удовлетворение. О да, они определенно доставляли ей удовлетворение. Но взаимопонимание до сих пор казалось недостижимым для них.

\- То, о чем ты думаешь, даря их мне, - сказала она мягко, - то, что находясь там, в далеких землях, ты думаешь обо мне, дорожишь мною. Именно это делает меня счастливой. То, что ты думал обо мне во время своих приключений с крабом и жемчужиной. То, что ты знал о том, что я хотела бы попробовать фрукт, привезенный издалека.

\- Конечно, я думал о тебе, - он, казалось, был искренне удивлен тем, что жена могла подумать как-то иначе. Для него было совершенно естественно, что муж, покидая семейный очаг по неотложному и важному делу, не перестает думать о супруге, оставленной дома. - Я очень часто думаю о тебе. Даже слишком часто, - признал Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь скрыть улыбку за чашкой чая.

\- Что ж, это, определенно, делает меня счастливой, - сказала Белль, стараясь оставаться серьезной, однако тоже не в силах сдержать улыбку. - Я тоже думаю о тебе.

Они допили чай в застенчивой тишине. Занятая расстановкой чайных предметов на подносе и одновременно слизывая капельку джема с большого пальца, Белль не заметила, как Румпельштильцхен придвинулся к ней, его руки не обвили ее за талию сзади, а его голова легонько боднула ее в затылок.

\- А об этом? - его руки скользнули выше, к груди, накрыв полушария сложенными лодочкой ладонями. - Ты удовлетворена в нашей постели, сокровище? - Румпельштильцхен спрашивал достаточно беззаботным тоном, но Белль знала, что отвечать надо предельно серьезно. Из всех истин между ними, она была совершенно точно уверена, что эта истина для него имеет немалое значение. Она накрыла его ладони своими и прижала их покрепче к своим округлостям.

\- Больше, чем удовлетворена, - заверила его девушка. Даже такое признание заставило краску прилить к щекам, но Белль помнила, как ранее уже жалела о том, что не сказала ему правду. Если ее вздохов и стонов и обвивавших мужа конечностей было недостаточно, чтобы его убедить, она постарается найти и нужные слова. Наверное, это будет проще сделать сейчас, когда он стоит позади нее на коленях, вне поля зрения, и не видит ее пылающего лица.

\- Это меня потрясает, - ответила девушка, твердо сказав себе, что эти слова не фальшь, несмотря на то, что ей было не так просто их подобрать, а еще ей пришлось не один раз подумать, прежде, чем произнести их вслух. - Я надеялась, что буду достаточно довольна в браке. Однако я никогда и не думала, что найду подобное удовольствия в объятиях мужа. В супружеской постели, - Белль сложила руки на груди, прижимая его ладони к себе. - Спасибо тебе, - сказала Белль с застенчивой искренностью. - Спасибо, что ты так терпелив, добр и щедр по отношению ко мне. Спасибо тебе за то, что показываешь мне... - она едва не рассмеялась над собой, - приключения.

Что ж, это и было приключением. Всякий раз его объятия были подобны новому приключению.

Румпельштильцхен поцеловал жену в плечо, туда, где ткань платья чуть соскользнула, обнажая кожу. Это была почти невинная ласка, однако, пока Румпельштильцхен был занят поцелуями, его руки никуда не делись с ее груди. Белль посильнее прижала его руки к себе.

\- А ты? Ты доволен?

\- Самый довольный из всех ныне живущих смертных, дорогая супруга, - она почувствовала его улыбку на своей коже, мягкую и щекочущую. - Самый... удовлетворенный, - еще один поцелуй, - самый желающий составить тебе компанию в поисках всего нового и экзотического, - они оба затряслись от тихого смеха, отчего у колен Белль задребезжали чайные принадлежности на подносе. - Самый везучий, - еще поцелуй туда, где плечо переходило в шею. Там его губы задержались, влажные и теплые. Руки и ноги Белль ослабли от этих маленьких соблазняющих жестов. Румпельштильцхен с легкостью изгонял из ее головы любые мысли, стоило ему только заговорить таким мягким, игривым тоном, одновременно ласкаясь лицом о ее кожу. - И самый легко отвлекающийся от своей работы.

\- Я могла бы запереть дверь, - словно размышляя вслух, сказала Белль, пытаясь не усмехнуться, - и выгнать тебя. Это поможет?

\- Сомневаюсь, - признал мужчина, пытаясь изобразить сожаление, что у него не очень то вышло, - но мне правда нужно работать, - вздохнув, Румпельштильцхен отнял руки и сел прямо. Через какое-то время Белль почувствовала, как муж вытаскивает ленту из ее волос, которая удерживала прическу в относительно ухоженном и опрятном виде. - Тем не менее, мне не стоит пренебрегать своей женой и оставлять ее грустить в одиночестве. Что же мне делать?

\- Возможно, - начала Белль, поворачиваясь вокруг себя и чувствуя, как магия касается пальцев ног, когда Румпельштильцхен щелчком пальцев заставил поднос исчезнуть, - тебе стоило сперва закончить со своей работой, а уже потом приводить в свой замок жену? - Белль хотела мягко подтрунить над мужем, однако тот лишь серьезно кивнул, будто бы девушка и впрямь упрекала его в чем-то. Усевшись по-турецки, он посмотрел на длинную ленту в своей руке, которая все еще была завязана петельной там, где он сдернул ее с кончиков ее волос. И снова маг показался таким обыкновенным в этот миг – задумчиво нахмуренный лоб, сжатый рот и руки, нервно играющиеся с ее лентой. 

\- Однажды ты сможешь рассказать мне все, - сказала девушка, призывая все свое мужество. Она наклонилась вперед и взяла его за руку как раз тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен развязал бант на концах ленты и натянул ее между пальцев. - И тогда все будет просто замечательно.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, но так и не поднял взгляд. Вместо этого он принялся пристально изучать тыльную сторону ладони Белль, как будто хотел запомнить каждую крошечную черточку и деталь ее кожи. Его лицо внезапно застыло.

\- До наступления "однажды" порой проходит целая вечность, - очень тихо и серьезно сказал он. - Столько всего надо было сделать. Совершить столько... оплошностей, - сложив руки вместе, отбрасывая пальцы жены и шелковую ленту, Румпельштильцхен встал и кинул смятую ткань ей на колени. Белль наблюдала, как мужчина повел плечами, и ночное облачение сменилось его привычными одеждами - элегантной рубашкой, жилетом, бриджами и высокими ботфортами. Теперь Темный стоял к ней спиной. Чуть повернув голову и через плечо глянув на жену, он вновь заговорил.

\- Твой муж ошибался и падал, госпожа, вставал с колен и ошибался вновь. Реджина не знает этого обо мне.

И я ничего ей не скажу, подумала Белль, более довольная собственной уверенностью, чем готова была признаться самой себе. Ни один мужчина не умел легко признавать свои поражения, да и еще всем, кому попало. Привстав на коленях на краю кровати, она положила ладонь ему на спину. Когда он развернулся и потянулся к ней, она прижалась лицом к его груди и крепко обняла за талию. Металлические пуговицы на его жилете впились ей в кожу. Румпельштильцхен неспешно погладил ее по спине и волосам, а потом прижал к себе еще крепче и так застыл на долгое время.

\- Я вернусь, чтобы согреть тебе ноги, - пообещал он, через какое-то время высвободившись из ее объятий. - Я серьезно отношусь к своим обязанностям в качестве твоего мужа, - добавил маг, послав ей легкую игривую улыбку. - Отдыхай, сокровище, - он заторопился, и игривость его тона сменилась извиняющейся мольбой. - Ты уже не такая бледная, - ее лицо приподняли за подбородок, и Румпельштильцхен внимательно посмотрел на Белль. Девушка могла только догадываться, какого цвета была она сейчас в свете свечей. В любом случае, она кивнула. Он прав, она чувствовала себя лучше, даже если и не была уверена, что причиной тому был отдых. В его отсутствие она была занята и довольно весела, убираясь и подметая Темный Замок. Усталость была честно заработана тяжким трудом - здоровое изнеможение, обещающее глубокий и освежающий сон. И она обязательно отдохнет.

Белль не знала, что и думать о настроении мужа, когда он покидал ее. С одной стороны, он казался спокойным (девушка редко видела его таким), с другой - супруг выглядел так, будто с чем-то смирился. Смирился с самой Белль и теми неудобствами и беспокойством, которые она привнесла в его жизнь? Какое-то время она просто сидела и кусала губы, а Румпельштильцхен устало побрел наверх к своей работе. Он хотел ее, Белль знала это; он ценил ее, наслаждался странностями и загадками, которые она из себя представляла, но снова и снова девушка чувствовала, что он вздохнет с облегчением, если она просто... уйдет. Возможно, домой к отцу. Если бы она взяла на себя труд исправить его ошибку – свадьбу с ней, Белль, то он явно был бы только благодарен.

От этой мысли у девушки в горле встал ком, но слез не последовало. Какие бы сожаления не испытывал Румпельштильцхен, он не винил в них свою жену. Легче было выносить это, чем невысказанное ощущение его острого негодования, когда ей не удавалось отвечать его ожиданиям. Он хотел от нее не этого. Румпельштильцхен ожидал, что весь мир будет его презирать - ожидал этого с жестоким, самоуничижительным наслаждением, в то время как любой другой был бы в настоящем ужасе от такой перспективы или изображал равнодушие.

Идти в кровать было еще слишком рано, решила Белль. Когда она распахнула шкаф, чтобы подыскать что-нибудь, чтобы накинуть поверх ночной рубашки, она поправила саму себя: было рано идти в кровать, если только Румпельштильцхен не соизволит присоединиться к ней. Долгие томные вечера в постели с мужем превратились в, казалось, постыдно потворствующие желаниям, казавшиеся... спокойными и уютными. Улыбаясь, Белль нашла среди вещей матери толстую шаль и набросила на плечи. Не так давно она бы и подумать не могла о том, чтобы повести вечер, разгуливая по замку в одной лишь тонкой сорочке на голое тело. Теперь же, одевшись в старую зеленую шаль и толстые шерстяные чулки, Белль медленно спустилась вниз. Она собиралась сходить на кухню, но теплый свет, лившийся из большой залы, заинтересовал девушку. На кухне было бы куда теплее и уютнее, а кожа уже покрылась мурашками всего от нескольких минут, проведенных в холодных и мрачных коридорах, но в зале располагался камин. Там, где раньше был один стул, теперь стояло два. Два стула за столом там, где когда-то стоял лишь один. Румпельштильцхен не смог бы более ясно показать, что она желанный человек в Темном Замке - в его доме – и что он с радостью разделит с ней свою жизнь и будущее. Два стула вместо одного. Белль устроилась в ближайшем из них, протянув руку к огню.

\- Гори жарче, - сказала она и снова почувствовала, будто за ней наблюдают. От этого красавица смутилась, почувствовав себя глупо, как всегда бывало, когда она отдавала приказы неодушевленному, казалось бы, замку. Может быть, она привыкнет, если будет делать это достаточно часто, но Белль предпочитала ерзать от неловкости и помнить, что это очень странно - просить огонь давать больше тепла или приказывать тазику для стирки нагреть воду.

Рен бы этого не одобрила, подумала Белль, когда потрескивающее пламя позволило сделать так, что стул превратился уютное и теплое гнездышко. С другой стороны, Рен, похоже, не одобряла любую магию. Она приняла зелье, чтобы унять душащий ее кашель только потому, что юная гостья умоляла сделать это. В качестве услуги. Уступки.

Белль придется вернуться туда. Знание наполнило ее унынием - голый факт, лишенный какого-либо смысла. Она считала свои дни, у нее пошла кровь, как и положено, но...

Но. Она распахнула края шали и разгладила шелк у себя на животе, пристально вглядываясь в его форму. Но ведь зрительно ничего нельзя определить, так же? Только не в течение первых нескольких месяцев, а она пробыла женой всего каких-то несколько недель. Месяц назад у нее шла кровь, как и обычно, так что, если там растет ребенок...

Вновь сердито запахнув шаль, Белль подтянула под свободной юбкой колени и обняла их руками. Если в ней рос ребенок, то он появился там уж точно не месяц назад. Это она точно знала. И если это случилось, как долго ее живот будет плоским? Следуя из того, что поведала ей госпожа Елена, может пройти не один месяц, прежде чем можно будет с уверенностью сказать, беременна она или нет.

А Румпельштильцхен дал ей все причины полагать, что никакого ребенка никогда не будет.

Рен казалась довольной от перспективы появления ребенка в замке. Белль не стала делиться своими глупыми надеждами со старой женщиной. Надеждами, что кровь у нее все же пойдет, давая долгожданное подтверждение тому, что все в порядке. Но ведь она же может хотеть, чтобы ребенка Румпельштильцхена не было, правильно? Это было как-то неправильно и противоестественно. 

Прикрыв глаза, Белль откинула голову на спинку кресла. Она попыталась расслабиться, но страх цепко держал ее в своих тисках - этот старый бессмысленный страх, который появлялся от воспоминаний о криках мамы во время родов. Что мать, что дочь. Все это говорили - Белль была вылитая копия матери фигурой и внешностью, пусть и не пошла в нее характером. В последнем она была больше дочерью сэра Морриса - упрямой до невероятности, но при этом неунывающей. Могло ли это помочь в данной ситуации?

Тревоги точно не помогут. По крайней мере, это Белль знала наверняка. В текущем положении она все равно ничего не могла изменить – оставалось только ждать и надеяться на лучшее. Пройдет всего пару месяцев, и она будет уверена, как и говорила Елена, верно? Белль повернулась на бок так, чтобы свернутся калачиком на сиденье и почти целиком оказаться завернутой в материнскую шаль. Положив голову на оббитую бархатом спинку, она позволила ревущему в камине огню полностью себя согреть.

Это было бы что-то с чем-то - принести Румпельштильцхену такую новость, а? Он был так уверен, что темная магия лишила его возможности иметь детей, но он уже был отцом раньше и говорил о своем сыне с такой любовью… С такой тоской! Из-за уловки нищего Румпельштильцхен превратился в монстра во плоти, но в глубоко в душе все равно остался отцом. Сможет ли другой ребенок принести ему утешение? Белль вспомнила, что папа часто обнимал ее несколько месяцев после смерти жены и сына. Само существование Белль приносило ему утешение и силу и давало силы собрать волю в кулак и жить дальше, невзирая на горе. Сможет ли другое дитя в руках Румпельштильцхена принести ему такое же утешение?

_Ты делишь ложе с монстром, чудовищем, так что радуйся, что этот союз не принесет плодов. Подумай, какое изуродованное и жалкое существо может вырасти в твоем чреве, если оно будет от меня._

Но Белль не радовалась. Не по этой причине, хотя не могла отрицать своего облегчения от того, что ей не придется проходить через это смертельное испытание - роды. Ребенок, похожий на Румпельштильцхена, или ребенок, владеющий магией... нет, она никогда не чувствовала отвращения от подобных мыслей. И как может ребенок родиться с тьмой в сердце? Она не поверит в это. Новая жизнь есть воплощение чистоты и невинности, идеал, никак независящий от своего происхождения. Даже Румпельштильцхен сам выбирал, кем быть, - могущество, развратившее его, не отняло его волю. Он мог отбрасывать ее в сторону, как тогда, когда приходил к ней в постель и становился просто возлюбленным Белль, мужем, о котором она могла только мечтать. Ребенку, бесспорно, будет тяжело, если он родится похожим на Румпельштильцхена, но Белль не станет любить его меньше из-за этого. А он?

От уютного жара, идущего от очага, девушку, несмотря на неудобную позу, начало клонить в сон. Ее мысли начали отдаляться, тревоги - утихать, отогнанные подальше треском крупных поленьев.

В следующий раз она открыла глаза, задыхаясь от неожиданности, а потом болезненно застонала, когда ее тело поспешило напомнить владелице, что пробыло в неудобной и неестественной позе слишком долго. Сонно моргая, Белль подняла голову. Как долго она проспала? Несколько минут? Часов? Единственной подсказкой были ноющие от боли ноги, которые девушка, поморщившись, вытянула вперед. 

Вскоре от затекших и покалывающих конечностей ее отвлек скрип прялки, и она поспешно вскочила на ноги. Румпельштильцхен находился в углу возле колеса, медленно вытягивая из него золотую нить. Когда Белль пошевелилась, он поднял голову с едва заметной улыбкой.

\- Я пришел согреть тебе ноги, - мягко пропел он. – Но в комнате тебя не оказалось.

Потирая себе шею, и сонная настолько, что все вокруг казалось будто бы в тумане, Белль пересекла комнату, чтобы присоединиться к мужу у прялки. Без единого слова, Румпельштильцхен забросил солому и усадил жену к себе на колени. Его улыбка стала шире, когда она обняла его за шею и сонно поцеловала в лоб.

\- Наверное, я заснула, - Белль была слишком заторможенной, чтобы сказать что-то помимо утверждения очевидного. - Уже поздно?

\- За полночь. На тебя непохоже - отсутствовать в постели так поздно, сладкая моя.

Нет, подумала Белль, медленно моргая и вглядываясь в его лицо. На меня совсем непохоже забросить чтение до полуночи и отправиться в кровать. 

\- Мы ведь поспали раньше, - напомнила она. Даже собственный голос звучал как-то странно и походил скорее на отголосок сна. А может ей все это снится? - Может, мы пойдем в постель, и ты согреешь мне ноги?

\- Конечно, - Румпельштильцхен напряг руки, крепче прижимая жену к себе. Белль ожидала, что ее поднимут, но вокруг вдруг заклубилась магия, а потом... они оказались во тьме, в ее кровати, которая была совершенно ледяной за исключением теплого островка вокруг грелки. Мужчина крепко прижимался к ней сзади, одетый в одну лишь ночную рубашку. Его голые лодыжки и голени переплелись с ее ногами, осторожно толкаясь друг с другом вокруг горячей бутыли.

\- В следующий раз в Одстоун, - сказала Белль, язык казался слишком большим и еле ворочался во рту. Слова давались с большим трудом. Ей было очень уютно в руках мужа, - а потом - в соседние королевства.

\- Да. А потом и весь мир, - Румпельштильцхен поцеловал ее в затылок, его голос звучал нежно, как колыбельная. - Я могу подарить тебе это все на блюдечке...

~*~

За окном стояло солнечное утро, когда Белль вынырнула из сна. Она спала так крепко, что даже не шелохнулась за ночь, отчего ее шея занемела, а в голове пульсировало. Когда она перевернулась спиной к окну и солнечному свету, то обнаружила, что Румпельштильцхен ушел, но оставил ей...

Нахмурившись, она приподнялась на локте и потянулась рукой к подарку, изучая просторную ткань. По цвету она была голубой, однако более темного оттенка, чем ее трансформированное платье, подол окаймляла коричневая тесьма в тон тому же платью. Ей пришлось как следует сесть, чтобы понять, что это был длинный халат, схожий по форме с тем, который она позаимствовала у Румпельштильцхена в гостинице. Его халат неприлично шел его гибкому телу, он был сшит из тяжелой ткани и был очень теплым, в то время как этот был свободнее и легче - чтобы набрасывать на плечи, когда будет прохладно. Белль не знала, как ей быть - удивленно улыбаться или недоумевающе хмуриться - до тех пор, пока не вспомнила, что Румпельштильцхен нашел ее прошлой ночью внизу в тонкой сорочке, шерстяных белых чулках и потрепанной старой шали.

Наверное, она выглядела глуповато, как маленькая девочка, одевшаяся скорее с большим рвением, чем со вкусом. Белль перекинула халат через руку и залюбовалась медными застежками - от ворота до талии их было больше полудюжины, а дальше полы распахивалась, чтобы под ними поместились нижние юбки и платье. Каждая крошечная медная застежка была сделана в виде розы. Сам предмет одежды казался восхитительно легким в ее руках.

Пара голубых атласных, в тон подарку, туфелек дожидалось ее на полу у кровати. Они аккуратно стояли на том самом месте, куда девушка как правило скидывала свою обувь.

От доброты мужа у Белль навернулись слезы на глаза. Она надеялась, что это никогда не изменится - ни удивление, плещущееся в его широко распахнутых глазах при проявлении ее любви, ни то, как ее сердце разрывается от обожания, когда он в ответ выказывает ей свою нежность. Однако не стоит забывать, что Румпельштильцхен мог осыпать ее всеми благами, о которых жена могла только подумать, но все же практически всегда держался холодно и отстранено. Ведь именно так он и собирался поступать с ней? Его подарки поначалу выступали в качестве извинений, соболезнований тому, что она стала его невестой. Но что они означали теперь?

Принимая ванну, Белль игралась со своим кольцом, медленно прокручивая его на скользком от мыла пальце. Оно было сделано из мягкого золота, но чтобы девушка не делала, ничего не смогло затемнить благородный металл - ни отмывание сковородок, ни отскребание каменных полов. Оно все также мягко сияло, как и в тот день, когда Румпельштильцхен надел его ей на палец. Белль вся сжалась внутри, вспомнив, как маг склонил голову над ее рукой. Эти воспоминания сразу напомнили ей и о первой брачной ночи, а каждая мысль о тех нерешительных объятьях заставила что-то приятно трепетать в груди. Темный посчитал тогда навязчивым и даже чем-то неприличным поступить по букве заключенного договора и сделать ее своей; запятнать девственной кровью безупречно белоснежную ночную сорочку. Навязчивостью. И поэтому он вернул ее мне, подумала красавица, болтая рукой в воде, чтобы смыть мыло, а потом снова поднесла ладонь к глазам, чтобы посмотреть на кольцо. Какой мужчина может такое только подумать, не важно, колдун он или нет?

Она долгое время укладывала волосы, сидя на краешке стула возле нового зеркала. Время от времени Белль украдкой поглядывала на свое лицо, работая с ленточками и шпильками. Если смотреть на отражение бесстрастно, то она казалась самой себе старше, чем была на самом деле. Делало ли ее такой выражение лица или манера держаться? Или она действительно настолько изменилась? Больше внимания к пище избавило от изможденного и испуганного вида, который встречал ее в зеркале в детской комнате, а лосьоны Лотты вернули девушке мягкую округлость щек и сияние золотисто-каштановым волосам. Дело было в ее глазах, поняла она, глядя, как собственные пальцы воткнули последнюю пару шпилек в прическу, чтобы закрепить косы на месте. Что-то теперь появилось в ее глазах, чего не было прежде. Белль-жена, предположила она, а раньше была Белль-дочь. Она увидела, как ее глаза широко распахнулись от внезапной догадки, и быстро отвернулась. Будет ли Белль-мать выглядеть тоже иначе?

Вспомнив жестокое лицо джинна, Белль не смогла заставить себя переодеваться перед зеркалом, несмотря на все самодовольные уверения Румпельштильцхена, что на данный момент оно было совершенно безопасным. Она нашла свое голубое платье аккуратно висевшим в шкафу, на месте серого шерстяного наряда, который девушка повесила туда ранее. Нижние юбки и шелковые чулки оказались аккуратно сложены и лежали среди прочего белья, а нарядные туфельки на каблуках стояли в числе другой обуви на нижней полке. Все это выглядело как-то серо и убого рядом с новыми вещами и туфельками, которые подарил ей Румпельштильцхен. Пожалуй, Одстоуну стоит прибавить к своим основным промыслам еще и слово "сапожник", подумала Белль. Ей вовсе не нужна была магия, чтобы обеспечить себя респектабельной обувью или простыми ботинками, в которых спокойно можно было бы гулять зимой в здешних краях. Если ей удастся найти в городе швею, можно было бы показать той свое новое голубое платье и попросить сшить нечто похожее. И, конечно же, она должна навестить Рен. Владельцы таверны охотно согласились присматривать за запасами еды и дров старушки - а, может, просто хотели показать, как быстро исполняются пожелания жены Румпельштильцхена - но Белль все равно должна была ее проведать. Она должна показать Рен свою бумажку, в которой подсчитала дни и недели, прошедшие с последних "женских дней", и спросить у пожилой женщины, может ли идти кровь совсем чуть-чуть, и означает ли это, что она все же... 

Одевшись и приведя себя в подобающий вид, Белль встала прямо в чулках перед зеркалом и примерила подаренный Румпельштильцхеном халат. Он свободно сидел по фигуре, позволяя при желании надевать под него все, что угодно, но Белль видела, что ее муж хотел подчеркнуть голубое шелковое ночное одеяние, которое было на ней прошлой ночью. Халат был немного длиннее той сорочки, а цвет выглядел точь-в-точь как голубая лента в ее волосах. Насыщенный голубой цвет прекрасно контрастировал с более бледным шелком, который она прижала к груди. Может, Румпельштильцхену нравилась мысль о том, как его жена сидит в кресле у разожженного камина в одной ночной рубашке, наслаждаясь комфортом и уютом? Скорей всего он предпочитает ее такой, а не драющей пол и стоящей на коленях.

Несмотря на свою невесомость, халат был на удивление теплым, и даже если он не шел под голубое льняное платье, достававшее до лодыжек, то не портил общего вида. Белль застегнула застежки-розочки под самое горло, всунула ноги в новые туфельки и отправилась заниматься завтраком.

К ее удивлению, Румпельштильцхен дожидался в большом зале, с ближайшим к нему накрытым краем стола. На углу расположились несколько серебряных блюд и прекрасная фарфоровая посуда. Он обещал позаботиться о том, чтобы у нее был полноценный завтрак каждый день, и Белль не могла не признать, что это значительно повлияло на восстановление здорового цвета ее лица. Ее бы устроила и обычная каша, но Румпельштильцхену нравилось обхаживать жену по его собственному усмотрению - при помощи магии и экстравагантных жестов. Девушка подошла и остановилась возле его стула, чтобы наклониться и поцеловать мужа в качестве приветствия. Румпельштильцхен сидел, низко склонив голову, и читал книгу, которую держал обеими руками на коленях. Он наверняка услышал, как она подошла, но пошевелился только тогда, когда супруга оказалась совсем рядом. Он поднял голову навстречу ее поцелую и ответил тем же, только в левую щеку. Он едва заметно улыбался и был на удивление тихим. Принюхавшись, красавица почувствовала запах его сладкой курительной трубки.

\- Ты хорошо спала?

\- Да, спасибо, - Белль вспомнила о его подарке и опустила руки вдоль тела, чтобы муж мог лучше разглядеть ее. - Он потрясающе теплый, - сказала она, чувствуя тепло от искорок удовольствия, которые светились в его глазах. Он сделал круговое движение пальцем, и Белль медленно повернулась на месте, чтобы показать ему весь наряд перед тем, как сесть на место. - Спасибо.

\- Спасибо моим невидимым прядильщикам, - с неожиданным восторгом сказал Румпельштильцхен, - их шелк – наилучший материал из всех, что только существуют на свете.

Сев слева от мужа, Белль опустила взгляд на свои колени. Ткань была шелковистым атласом, но что-то невероятно легкое и теплое было спрессовано между слоями и простегано узором в форме шестигранников.

\- Твои пауки?

\- Работать с невидимой одеждой крайне сложно, знаешь ли, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь скрыть веселье за важностью и серьезностью, - как жаль, что они не могут ткать столь же искусно, как и прясть.

Белль рассмеялась, заметив на лице мужа восхищенную улыбку, и потянулась за чайником.

\- Ты очень долго ждал меня?

\- Хм-м-м? - Румпельштильцхен похоже вновь углубился в свою книгу. Однако он почти сразу закрыл ее и положил на стол, услышав вопрос жены. Взяв свою любимую чашку, он налил в нее ароматно пахнущий черный кофе из высокого чайничка. - Нет, вовсе нет, - но Белль подумала, что, похоже, все же заставила его подождать. Она отложила в памяти приятное новое знание о том, что Румпельштильцхен, видимо, тоже способен был забыться в книжных страницах точь-в-точь, как она сама.

Сегодняшний завтрак обещал быть весьма плотным. На столе стояло столько блюд, что глаза просто разбегались. Креветки в толстом слое острого омлета, устрицы среди кубиков льда и толстые кусочки рыхлой соленой ветчины насытили Белль прежде, чем она закончила первую чашку чая. Румпельштильцхен съел парочку устриц, с явно заметным удовольствием выпив их из раковин, но кофе его интересовал намного сильнее еды. Он выпил уже три чашки.

\- Можно я попробую твой кофе? - Белль указала на высокий серебряный чайник. Ни говоря ни слова, Румпельштильцхен налил в чашку черного напитка и протянул ее жене. Он выбрал маленький треугольный кусочек омлета, пока Белль, помня свою первоначальную нелюбовь к запаху кофе, осторожно поднесла чашку к губам и сделала крохотный глоточек.

Девушка ожидала, что кофе будет столь же сладким, как и чай мага, однако на вкус оно было скорее горьковатым, с тонким и едва уловимым послевкусием чего-то жженого. Напиток ощущался странной шероховатостью на языке, однако при этом бодрил и освежал. Белль осторожно сделала еще один глоток, после чего вернула чашку Румпельштильцхену, покачав головой.

\- Кажется, я предпочитаю чай.

\- У тебя вкус к привитым вкусам, мое сокровище, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, игриво вздернув бровь. - Например - ко мне.

\- На вкус ты куда приятнее кофе, - Белль словно со стороны услышала, как это сказала, после чего попыталась сосредоточится на кусочке свеклы, накалывая его на вилку и не в силах поднять взгляд на супруга.

\- Не появилось еще на свете то, что сравнилось бы по вкусу с тобой, - ответил мужчина, приблизившись к девушке так близко, как позволял стол, и понизив голос до интимного шепота.

К тому времени, как Белль справилась с мучительным румянцем, Румпельштильцхен доел то немногое, что было на его тарелке, и откинулся на спинку стула с чашкой кофе в одной руке и раскрытой книгой - в другой.

\- Я хотела бы поехать сегодня в город, - сказала она, не уверенная в том, как муж воспримет эту новость. С одной стороны он хотел, чтобы она поговорила с Рен, с другой - предпочитал знать, что жена находится в безопасности в Темном Замке. Возможно, он не захочет оставлять свою работу, чтобы сопроводить ее и потом ждать, когда она закончит заниматься своими женскими вопросами. Платья, туфли и знахарки - ничто из этого не входило в круг забот любого мужа, не говоря уже о ее супруге. Она не хотела, чтобы он ехал с ней в город.

\- Ты волнуешься, что я не буду в безопасности, отправляясь туда в одиночестве.

Она попыталась не нервничать, заставив себя встретиться взглядом с Румпельштильцхеном. Даже тогда, когда он запретил ей покидать пределы замка (чтобы она попросту не сбежала), он не выказывал ни малейшего желания стать ей тюремщиком и мешать жене заниматься в свободное время всем, чем ее душе было угодно.

Румпельштильцхен и вправду выглядел обеспокоенным, но закрыл книгу, заложив пальцем место, на котором остановился, и ненадолго задумался.

\- Я не могу гарантировать твоей безопасности за этими стенами, если меня нет рядом с тобой.

\- Я не могу повсюду таскать за собой Темного, - произнесла Белль, по ходу разговора осознавая свою озабоченность всей этой ситуацией. - Мне нужно самой разобраться с этим. Теперь это мой дом. Но ты не хочешь, чтобы они тебя любили, - добавила она и протянула руку между расставленной на столе посудой, положив пальцы ему на запястье, - а я не хочу, чтобы они боялись меня или относились с подозрением. Не хочу чувствовать себя среди них незваной незнакомкой, - она видела, что Румпельштильцхен колеблется. Он хотел, чтобы она была счастлива и довольна, однако при этом не меньшим его желанием являлась и безопасность супруги. 

\- Не беспокойся обо мне, - попросила Белль, сжимая его запястье и пытаясь внушить уверенность, которую сама не чувствовала, - пожалуйста!

\- Как пожелаешь, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь скрыть всю глубину своего неприятия от подобного развития ситуации. Он готов уважать ее желания, однако это ни коем образом не сможет избавит его от волнений за девушку. - Но ты будешь путешествовать с помощью магии. Экипаж будет ожидать твоего возвращения.

\- Хорошо, - воспрянув духом от мысли о свежем воздухе и новых лицах, Белль встала и подошла к мужу, чтобы опять поцеловать его перед тем, как отправиться готовиться к путешествию. Она предпочла бы пройтись пешком до города, но беспокойство Румпельштильцхена не было безосновательным. Однако так ведь не будет продолжаться вечно. Он обязан найти того, кто заставил Одстоун страдать, и разобраться с ним. Он был Румпельштильцхен. Темным.

Предугадав его просьбу, Белль надела простой плащ, который Румпельштильцхен зачаровал для ее защиты перед прошлым визитом в город. Она обула сапожки, но положила в корзину и новые серебристые туфельки. Они идеально сидели на ноге, и когда она найдет сапожника, то сможет показать, какая точно обувь ей нужна. В карман плаща вместе с кошельком, девушка положила сложенный лист бумаги, где отметила ранее свои дни.

Румпельштильцхен поджидал ее в мраморном холле, беспокойно меряя шагами пространство вдоль стола. Сегодня он выглядел особенно хорошо, подумала Белль, остановившись наверху последнего лестничного пролета, чтобы понаблюдать за мужем. Его рубашка была приглушенного золотого цвета с пышными рукавами - мягкая и изысканная вещь. А медно-коричневый жилет довершал весь ансамбль высоким жестким воротом, который он всегда предпочитал всему остальному. Сапоги и бриджи тоже были сшиты из мягкой коричневой кожи. Белль поймала себя на том, что смотрит на мужа с гораздо большим интересом, чем намеревалась. Она прочистила горло и преодолела последние ступени, ведущие вниз.

\- А, хорошо, - Румпельштильцхен изящно развернулся на каблуках и дождался, когда она присоединится к нему у стола. Его руки беспокойно двигались, как будто он боролся с порывом протянуть их к ней. - Твой плащ. Да, очень-очень хорошо.

От нервного перевозбуждения его голос зазвучал выше, создавая ощущение, что в любую секунду он может разразиться пронзительным маниакальным хихиканьем.

\- Будь осторожна, моя дорогая. Будь очень осторожна.

\- Буду, - пообещала Белль, протягивая ему руку. В качестве подтверждения своего обещания, она одарила его теплым поцелуем и почувствовала, как его пальцы на короткий миг болезненно сжали ее ладони. - Передать Рен от тебя привет?

Застигнутый врасплох, Румпельштильцхен не сразу осознал, что она только пошутила над ним. Он выпустил ее руку и строго покачал пальцем у жены перед носом.

\- Предоставь ей все, что нужно, - с достоинством сказал Румпельштильцхен, - но избавь меня от подробностей.

\- Конечно, муж мой, - ответила Белль, не менее успешно пряча усмешку.

\- Экипаж будет ждать тебя на перекрестке, - сказал маг. То, что сам он будет ждать ее и тревожиться о ней осталось невысказанным. Он поймал ее за локти, когда она попыталась пройти мимо него в сторону входных дверей.

\- Сперва Одстоун, - начал он, находя в себе силы улыбнуться, хоть и чувствуя внутри явный дискомфорт, - затем соседние королевства, а там - и весь мир. Я сдержу свое слово, моя маленькая жена.

Белль уже открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг почувствовала, что в груди не хватает воздуха, а живот скрутило в узел, словно она падала на большой скорости куда-то вниз. Она больше не чувствовала ладоней Румпельштильцхена на своих плечах. И прежде чем девушка успела хотя бы закричать, то уже очутилась на пороге дома Рен, пошатываясь и ошарашенно озираясь. 

Облачко дыма, подумала она, с трудом опираясь на стену дома, чтобы не упасть. Он должен был предупредить меня!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	76. Чаепитие у Рен

\- Магия! - сердито суетясь в своей крошечной гостиной, Рен сунула в руки Белль кружку с чаем, над которой поднимался пар. Гостья с благодарностью сделала глоток крепкого напитка, чтобы руки перестали наконец трястись. - Послушайся моего совета, девочка, и передай нашему хозяину, чтобы он держался со своей магией подальше!

В умеренном гневе Рен было что-то успокаивающее. Белль чувствовала себя... окруженной материнской заботой и вдруг обнаружила, что ей это нравится. Когда первый шок от внезапного появления с помощью магии на крыльце старушки прошел, она начала замечать, насколько нетвердо Рен стояла на ногах. Хозяйка передвигалась по дому медленно, опираясь на крепкую дубовую палку, и даже все слои темной одежды не могли скрыть худобы и хрупкости старой женщины. Белль поспешно отвела взгляд, когда Рен поймала ее на том, как она с отчаянием глазеет на нее.

\- Я стара и умираю, девочка, - твердо сказала Рен. - Лучше как можно скорее свыкнись с этой мыслью. Даже зелье Темного не в силах повернуть время вспять.

«В силах» - мелькнула у девушки предательская мысль. Он мог это сделать. Он мог сделать все, что пожелает. Но за это придется заплатить определенную цену, а цена за чужую жизнь будет непомерно высока. Никто в своем уме не пойдет на такую сделку, и никто с характером Рен не согласится попросить об этом.

\- Я рада, что оно облегчает боль, - сдавленно сказала красавица и спряталась за большой глиняной кружкой.

\- О да, это оно делает, - наконец, устроившись в своем кресле-качалке, Рен принялась изучать свою посетительницу. - Скажи ему об этом. Это милосердие - дышать, есть и не давиться. Ходить без боли. Скажи ему это, хорошо?

Рен была ему благодарна.

\- Скажу, - печально пообещала Белль. Она знала, что не было смысла предлагать Рен сказать Румпельштильцхену все самой, тем более ждать, когда Румпельштильцхен настолько смягчится, что придет навестить старушку. Он мог бы бросить ее умирать еще младенцем, но вместо этого принес в Одстоун. Не было никакой сделки. Мать Рен просто произнесла его имя перед смертью. Не было ни обязательств, ни уплаченной цены, и все же Румпельштильцхен позаботился о том, чтобы Рен выжила. Зачем притворяться, что у него нет сердца, когда вот оно - живое свидетельство, утверждающее обратное?

Сейчас, придя в себя после шока от переноса в облачке дыма, Белль почувствовала себя лучше. Она ожидала, что будет чувствовать себя ужасно после такой магии, поскольку Румпельштильцхен предупреждал ее о том, как та на нее повлияет, но, может, в этом и состояла вся мудрость его плана? Сначала в пределах замка, потом между замком и городом. Она сможет медленно привыкнуть к магии, каждый раз отправляясь все дальше и не испытывая никаких болезненных последствий? Она не чувствовала себя слабей, чем могла бы быть, если бы прошла все это расстояние пешком. Рен зорко наблюдала за ней, медленно раскачиваясь в своем кресле. Она вязала носок из толстой узловатой серой шерсти, ее согнутые пальцы все еще были сильными, несмотря на очевидно испытываемую ею боль. А, может, и нет. Ведь зелье Румпельштильцхена избавило ее и от этого, верно?

\- Я посчитала, - сказала Белль, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Рен кивнула с легкой улыбкой. - И у меня шла кровь, только... - язык перестал слушаться свою хозяйку, и она умолкла, не зная как озвучить свои тревоги. Сейчас, рассказывая о них умирающей женщине, эти тревоги показались вдруг девушке совершенно незначительными и глупыми.

\- Не нужно стесняться, утеночек, - мягко сказала Рен. - Под фартуком мы все выглядим одинаково.

\- Дело не в этом, - с Рен трудно было стесняться. Чтобы просто угнаться за ее мыслями, приходилось прилагать слишком много усилий. - Этот месяц был странным, но ничего... - Белль снова умолкла, раздраженная неопределенностью собственных страхов. - У меня была кровь два дня, но очень мало. И я была сама не своя. Этого достаточно?

\- А что ты сама думаешь? - Рен перестала раскачиваться и вязать и пристально взглянула на девушку. - Что подсказывает тебе сердце?

Белль уставилась в свою чашку.

\- То, что мой муж не сказал бы, что не будет никакого ребенка, если бы не был в этом уверен. Он ученый, он...

\- Это все твоя голова, девочка. А я сказала, сердце.

Рен не была недоброй. Просто твердой, без сантиментов и подобной чепухи. Белль сказала себе это так же твердо, стараясь подавить приступ раздражения. Всякая чепуха наверняка смотрелась совсем в ином свете теперь, когда осознаешь, что твои дни были сочтены.

\- Я... сама не своя, - снова сказала она, потому что это было все, что пришло в голову. - Но что это доказывает? Я оказалась в новом месте с новым мужем. Ничего не делаю дни напролет. Я ненавижу, что меня ненавидят в Одстоуне - все, за исключением вас, слишком боятся заговорить со мной. Как после всего этого я могу оставаться самой собой?

\- Расскажи мне о своем цикле, - сказала Рен, чуть мягче, чем раньше. Она снова начала раскачиваться в кресле и возобновила вязание, успокаивающе щелкая деревянными спицами.

Она выслушала, не перебивая, все, что могла поведать ей Белль. При этом глаза Рен ни на секунду не отрывались от вязания. Только когда гостья завершила свой рассказ, перескакивая с одного на другое в попытках упомянуть каждую мысль или догадку, пожилая женщина воткнула спицы в клубок и чуть откинулась, чтобы взглянуть на собеседницу.

\- Существуют мелкие признаки, но есть и большие, - сказала она, вглядываясь в наполненное тревогой лицо Белль. - У тебя предостаточно мелких признаков, моя Леди. Немного крови на самом деле значит не так уж и много. Возможно, дитя просто устраивается поудобней.

\- О! - сглотнула Белль, изо всех сил стараясь не разрыдаться, что бы ей сейчас не пришлось услышать. - Понимаю.

\- Все можно прекратить, если захочешь, - лишенным интонаций тоном сказала Рен, как будто читая утверждение из книги. - Но тогда чем раньше, тем лучше. Прежде, чем ты будешь уверенна.

Что-то внутри Белль отшатнулась от этого предложения.

\- Нет, - тихо сказала она. Она услышала, как со стороны Рен раздался тихий выдох, как будто та слишком надолго задержала дыхание. - Я не хочу. Я просто боюсь, вот и все.

\- Конечно, боишься. 

\- Он... он думает, что его ребенок будет монстром, - призналась Белль, едва набравшись смелости это сделать. Даже с Рен обсуждать то, что происходило между мужем и женой, казалось неправильным. Это было что-то личное, интимное. Доверие между супругами было слишком священным, чтобы выносить его на людской суд.

\- Ни один ребенок не рождается монстром, - провозгласила Рен в полной уверенности в своей правоте. - Ни один. Пусть наш хозяин не самый привлекательный парень в мире, но не это делает его монстром.

Белль кивнула, уставившись в свою чашку, потому что не решалась поднять глаза на старушку.

\- Значит, вы все же думаете, что он монстр.

\- Он может им быть. И ему это по душе.

\- Да, - она не могла не вспомнить его издевательскую жестокость и моменты ужасающей ярости. Сама Белль могла быть защищена от его темной стороны, но все остальные не имели такой счастливой возможности.

\- Это не единственная его сторона, Рен, - сказала она слабо перед лицом собственных страхов.

\- Знаю. И я живое тому доказательство, - кивнув, согласилась Рен.- Завари нам свежий чай, утенок. Здесь довольно прохладно.

Благодарная за возможность хоть что-то сделать, Белль принялась возиться с чайником на пузатой печке. У Рен хранилась замечательная сухая смесь крапивы и мяты, подслащенная только цветками ромашки. Вкус напоминал запах самого дома: высушенные ароматные травы были везде.

\- Кто учил тебя врачеванию, Рен?

\- Бабка людей, которые меня воспитали. Немного наш господин, конечно, и путешественники. Рен слушает и учится.

\- Мне жаль, что я не выучилась никакому ремеслу, - призналась Белль, заталкивая листья в большой коричневый горшок потускневшей старой серебряной ложкой.

\- Так выучись сейчас.

Смеясь, Белль налила две чашки и поднесла одну Рен, аккуратно поставив ее женщине на колени, между двумя замершими в ожидании ладонями. Она взяла вторую чашку и уселась обратно, представляя, что могут сказать местные кузнецы, если она придет и потребует, чтобы те обучили ее своему мастерству. Рен улыбалась, но не смеялась. Она села обратно в свое кресло и опять начала медленно раскачиваться, не расплескивая при этом ни капли чая.

\- Твой муж не из тех людей, которые говорят, что женщина не должна делать то или это, - сказала Рен. - С этим у него не поспоришь. Если захочешь освоить ремесло, он найдет кого-нибудь, кто будет тебя учить, - потом она издала смешок, кресло закачалось сильнее, и чай опасно плеснулся в кружке. – При этом я подозреваю, что их желания стать учителем никто особо спрашивать не будет.

\- Он и так не в восторге от того, что я драю полы, - смущенно призналась Белль. - Но не пытается меня остановить, - смех Рен стал чуть громче.

\- Иногда он приходит сюда и изображает джентльмена, - хихикнула она. - Весь такой разодетый, в шелках и с большущей каретой. Когда вспоминает об этом.

\- Да. А я должна была стать лишь еще одной декорацией в этой игре. Похищенная невеста, заливающаяся слезами, - было ужасно произносить такое вслух, но это была правда.

\- Он не рассчитывал на то, что получит подобную тебе, моя Леди, и это так, - по лицу Рен от смеха уже катились слезы. Умудряясь как-то балансировать с чашкой чая, стоящей на одном колене, старушка свободной рукой достала из кармана носовой платок и промокнула им щеки. Это был тот самый платок, который подарила ей Белль, и при виде его красавица воспрянула духом. Хоть один человек в Одстоуне ценил ее дружбу и принимал от нее знаки внимания.

Вокруг воцарилось мирное молчание, каждая пила чай и наблюдала за весело пляшущими язычками огня в маленьком очаге. Белль была довольна, увидев огромную корзину полную дров, и заставленный едой крошечный чулан. Трактирщики были верны своему слову, и Рен не отвергла их помощь.

\- Он знает, отчего погибли мальчики? - спросила старушка, когда ее чашка опустела. - Он хоть что-нибудь рассказал тебе?

\- Он не знает, - ответила Белль, прежде чем успела подумать, стоит ли вообще обсуждать эту тему, - и очень зол, - о его раздражении и самоосуждении от того, что он не может раскрыть секрет, девушка решила умолчать.

_"Твой муж терпит поражение, встает с колен и терпит поражение вновь, госпожа."_

\- Приезжали ли в Одстоун чужаки?

\- Только человек, который пришел и убил Ирсу, - поджала губы Рен. - О, ну само собой, люд часто приезжает и уезжает. У нас тут есть золото, и они за ним приезжают, привозя на продажу вещи из дальних стран. Но никого, подобного ему. Он не сбежал, а буквально оставил след, словно специально для того, чтобы мы его поймали после содеянного. Напился вусмерть и дождался, когда парни его нагонят и устроят хорошую трепку, вот что он сделал, - ее глаза сузились, и она внезапно посмотрела прямиком на Белль. - А когда конец был близко, он начал бороться за жизнь.

Белль содрогнулась, вспомнив звук, с которым Румпельштильцхен превратил того человека в воду. Она до сих пор ощущала мороз по коже на лодыжках там, куда попали теплые брызги.

\- Румпельштильцхен угрожал, что его смерть будет ужасной долгой пыткой, - сказала Белль. - Может, он просто хотел его спровоцировать на быстрый конец.

\- Может быть, - Рен с трудом наклонилась и поставила свою глиняную чашку на печь. Старушка нетерпеливо отмахнулась от Белль, когда та приподнялась, желая ей помочь. - Значит, ты думаешь, что какой-то незнакомец проклял нас?

\- Да, я думаю, что это внешняя угроза, а не внутренняя, - здесь Белль была вынуждена согласится с Королевой Реджиной. Если не Румпельштильцхен вызвал это, значит от него что-то было явно скрыто. Что-то каким-то образом просочилось контрабандой через его защищенную границу. А тут оно стало магией - о такой контрабанде Белль слышать не доводилось. Не самый простой трюк.

\- Если кому-либо что-либо станет известно, они обязательно должны сказать мне, - "нам" - чуть не оговорилась девушка, но вспомнила, что Румпельштильцхен был непреклонен в своем нежелании лишний раз с кем-либо общаться. Именно поэтому горожане не стали бы лишний раз беспокоить Темного своими предположениями, не будучи в них до конца уверенными. А вот его жену - стали бы. И будут.

\- Пожалуйста, Рен, донеси это до всех. Любой человек, искренне желающий помочь, может обратиться ко мне. Мой муж не причинит ему вреда.

Рен задумчиво кивнула.

\- Ты даешь слово, что так и будет?

\- Да!

\- А он? Он готов дать свое слово, что не причинит им вреда?

\- Он не хочет, чтобы горожане страдали, я уверена в этом. Он просто хочет, чтобы его оставили в покое, вот и все, - Белль постаралась, чтобы голос звучал уверенно, хотя и услышала проскользнувшие колебания и неуверенность в собственных словах. - Ни у кого здесь нет того, что могло бы напугать меня. Я знаю это. И я не побегу к Румпельштильцхену, если по какому-либо недоразумению меня кто-то обидит или расстроит. Ведь это именно то, чего они боятся, разве не так? Что Темный накажет их за любую, даже незначительную ошибку? Ведь сама по себе я никак не могу вызывать у них страх!

Она думала, что Рен будет смеяться над ней, однако пожилая женщина лишь внимательно смотрела на собеседницу с бесстрастным выражением на лице.

\- Одно твое слово может стать для нас смертью, - произнесла она. - Подумай об этом, прежде чем давать обещания.

Раздавленная, Белль поднялась, чтобы вернуть кружку на место возле заварочного чайника. Опустив голову и спрятав таким образом лицо от Рен, девушка попыталась взять себя в руки и успокоить дрожащие губы.

\- Как же мне заслужить их доверие? Что я должна сделать?

\- Время покажет. Именно время делает вещи более понятными и простыми для нас. Никто особо не думает о хозяине Темного Замка, пока он сам не выходит к нам или на город не опускается неизвестная беда. Это все, что мы знали - он занимается своими делами, а мы - своими. Леди Белль будет для нас привычной и знакомой, но только со временем. Рано или поздно люди обязательно заметят твои улыбки, корзинки, твою радость и благодарность.

Покраснев, Белль склонила голову. Это текло в ее крови, впиталось с молоком матери - быть дружелюбной и приветливой со всеми, кто встречался ей на пути. При этом ранг человека имел для красавицы последнее значение. Однако Румпельштильцхен сделал ее хозяйкой Одстоуна. И сделал он это вовсе не для того, чтобы она подружилась со всеми здешними жителями.

\- Мне одиноко, Рен, - сказала девушка, с трудом выговаривая слова, которые словно застряли в горле. Она не осмелилась оглянуться на старушку, увидеть ее нетерпение или раздраженно возведенные к небу глаза. - Я не могу изменить того, что уже сделано, не могу отгородиться от своего мужа, но...

\- Маленькая Лули сказала, что ты хотела забрать ее в замок, - на удивление, Рен говорила довольно мягко. - Почему именно ее?

\- Она.. .- Белль вернулась к стулу и умолкла прежде, чем позволила необдуманным словам вырваться на свободу. Крошка Лули, дрожащая на базаре у своего лотка со странными сырами и восхитительным маслом. – Просто... она тоже выглядит одинокой. Несчастной.

\- Да.

\- И у них в семье было так много детей до того, как ее братья...

\- Да, - сказала Рен гораздо тише. - У нас появилось столько маленьких могил. Так много... А ты сможешь сделать ее счастливой, забрав с собой в Темный замок?

\- Ну... полагаю, что да, - Белль встретился с Рен взглядом. - Она помогала бы мне по хозяйству. Была бы моей компаньонкой. Ни в чем бы не нуждалась. Конечно, я не стала бы разлучать ее с семьей, - девушка покачала головой, не понимая, чем недовольна Рен. - Мне не стоило спрашивать ее?

\- Ее отцу не понравилось, что его никто не спросил.

Белль возмутили эти слова.

\- Нет, - сказала она резко, - человек сам должен принимать решения обо всем, что касается Замка. Если Лули захочет помогать мне и жить в Замке, это будет ее выбор. Только ее.

\- Так принято поступать у тебя на родине?

\- Нет, - сглотнув, признала Белль, - но именно так и должно быть!

\- Кхм, - Рен улыбнулась и кивнула. Это было чуть заметное движение, ее сутулость не позволяла женщине слишком сильно сгибать шею. - Из маленькой Лули вышла бы отличная няня. Она подняла на ноги большую часть своих братьев и сестер, и видела, как половина из них появилась на свет. Она хочет научиться писать, ты позаботишься об этом?

\- Конечно!

Смущенная, поскольку она ожидала, что Рен возразит против ее желания забрать Лули, Белль выпрямилась и пристально посмотрела на пожилую женщину.

\- Я готова научить этому любого, кто хочет знать письменность и чтение, - сказала она. - И Лули вовсе не обязательно для этого жить в Темном Замке, если научиться читать - все, чего она хочет.

\- У нашей Лули никогда не было возможности чего-либо хотеть, - сказала Рен. - Она даже вряд ли знает, как это - чего-то желать для себя.

\- Румпельштильцхен говорил мне, что все в городе живут в комфорте, - слабо запротестовала Белль. Рен закатила глаза.

\- По сравнению с большинством - так и есть. Но среди нас все еще живут дураки, и отец Лули - один из них. Он пропивает все деньги и год за годом награждает свою жену новым ребенком, в результате чего у них уже такое количество детей, что они не могут ни прокормить их, ни одеть. А еще он бьет ее, хоть никто и не сможет этого доказать, если она не расскажет.

Кивнув, Белль закусила губу.

\- Вы говорили, что мой муж не приветствует подобное поведение, - осторожно сказала она.

\- Нет, девочка, я говорила, что мужчина в здешних краях задумывается прежде, чем поднять руку на свою жену. Если бы это донесли до него, хозяин бы как следует наказал такого человека. Но скажи мне вот что: если наказанием может стать смерть или еще что похуже, а ты всего лишь хотела бы заковать его в колодки, или привязать к позорному столбу, или просто сделать хоть что-то, чтобы он перестал так себя вести, стала бы ты доносить на него? На отца твоих девятерых детей в самый разгар зимы? - Рен наблюдала за ней, дождавшись едва заметного беспомощного отрицательного движения головы.

\- Муж еще как колеблется, более мудрый муж, а не тот, кто не отрывает носа от бутылки или настолько уверенный в молчании своей жены. Дейси Тавиш очень уверен в своей жене, миледи, а потеря пяти мальчиков почти свела его с ума.

При виде потрясенного лица Белль, Рен снова смягчилась. Она нетерпеливо махнула рукой.

\- Не суйся в воду, не зная брода, вот что я хочу сказать. Знай, что наша Лули может просто сбежать, вместо того, чтобы бежать навстречу жизни, которую ты ей собираешься дать. И понимай, что ты просишь ее оставить позади. Ее мама и три сестры живут теперь в коттедже, в котором хватит места для всех.

\- Как же мне поступить? - девушка чувствовала себя совершенно растерянной. Как оказалось, она вторглась в мир, о котором почти ничего не знала! А что, если предложение, сделанное Лули, принесло девушке какой-то вред? - Я ведь просто хочу помочь.

\- У них горе. Тут ты ничем не сможешь им помочь. Совсем. Позволь нам оплакать наших сыновей.

"Неужели я не могу оплакать их вместе с вами?" - хотела спросить Белль, но промолчала.

\- Оказывают ли женщинам, у которых случился выкидыш, должные заботу и внимание? Я не хочу, чтобы они страдали, если золото или мое слово могут дать этим несчастным то, что им необходимо, - и пока она говорила, где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль - среди них могла бы быть и я. Ведь и мой сын мог бы пострадать, если бы не невозможность иметь детей в союзе с Темным магом. Когда на горожанок обрушилось это зло, Белль могла бы вполне быть уже беременной.

\- О них заботятся должным образом, дитя, - пообещала Рен. - Позаботься лучше о себе, тебе это необходимо сейчас ничуть не меньше, чем им. Кушай хорошо и обязательно высыпайся.

Сглотнув, чтобы избавиться от вставшего в горле комка, Белль кивнула. Она легко может следовать этим наказам.

\- Что еще? - ее рука на миг замерла перед животом, но она так и не решилась прикоснуться. Это выглядело глупо. - Все мои знания черпаются лишь из сплетен или книг. Одни говорят, что мне нельзя принимать горячие ванны или есть малину, или позволять мужу даже близко подходить к моим покоям. И что я должна носить красное фланелевое белье.

\- Ха! - Рен шлепнула себя по коленям, насколько это позволили ее скрюченные пальцы. - Книги! Что ж, горячая ванна - один из способов не дать ребенку развиться у тебя под сердцем, так что определенная доля правды в этом совете есть. Хотя лично я и не имела подобного опыта. Я мылась всегда только в теплой ванне, - услышав это, Белль кивнула. Пока она не вышла замуж за Румпельштильцхена, и магия не стала ее слугой, девушка тоже мылась в теплых, а не горячих ваннах. - Ванна не может причинить вреда, я уверена в этом. По крайней мере, теплая. Для малины еще не сезон, поэтому не стоит волноваться об этом. Красное фланелевое белье должно быть теплым и согревающим, так что здесь я вообще не вижу какого-либо вреда. И я не хотела бы почувствовать на себе крутой нрав нашего хозяина, если ты решишь выгнать его из своей спальни, - Рен вновь начала смеяться, ударяя ладонями по коленям.

\- Рен! - Белль пыталась запротестовать, однако не смогла скрыть ухмылку, за которой последовал жаркий румянец, разлившийся по щекам. – Но безопасно ли...

\- Да, да. Если при этом ты будешь достаточно много отдыхать. Не позволяй ему не давать тебе спать всю ночь. Подозреваю, нашему хозяину не занимать выносливости, а?

\- Рен!

\- Значит, да? - ухмыльнулась Рен. - Это очень хорошо, когда мужчина вынослив.

Рядом с Рен практически невозможно было сохранить чувство собственного достоинства. О чувстве собственного достоинства как хозяйки замка даже не могло быть и речи. Белль покачала головой, на секунду тоже усмехнувшись, хоть это и ее шокировало. Конечно, она не собиралась отвечать на этот вопрос.

\- Может быть, у меня возникнут вопросы, о которых я еще даже не задумывалась, - сказала она, когда хихиканье прекратилось.

\- В Одстоуне хватает женщин, которые знают, что к чему, - Рен принялась вытаскивать свое вязание, валявшееся возле кресла. - За тобой присмотрят, не беспокойся, - видя ее слегка нахмуренный лоб и внезапную занятость с носком и шерстью, Белль поняла, что это было мягким предупреждением. Не смотри на старую Рен, словно бы говорил ее вид, к моменту родов ее здесь уже не будет. - Не слушай сплетен и не придавай слишком большого значения книгам. Не позволяй никому себя запугивать. Дожидайся и смотри сама, и не будь к себе особо строга, пока находишься в положении. Такой роскоши многие женщины никогда и не знали, так то.

\- Да, - подумав о матери Лули с девятью детьми в слишком маленьком домике, Белль отвернулась. - Мне нужно найти швею, которая не побоится взять с меня мерки или уколоть булавкой, - сказал она, стараясь наполнить голос добродушным весельем, - а еще сапожника, который осмелится прикоснуться к ногам жены Румпельштильцхена.

\- Девочки Фитчет могут заняться пошивом одежды, - ответила Рен. - Хоть Сара и потеряла ребенка из-за Гнили. Эган-сапожник потерял и двух сыновей, и всех учеников. Они будут рады работе, ты окажешь им честь, - продолжила она поспешно, прежде, чем Белль успела со стыдом отказаться от идеи обратиться к ним за помощью. – Хотя, вероятно, они и не будут особо разговорчивыми, если ты все же решишь последовать моему совету. Только не сейчас, когда у нас еще остался во рту привкус погребального вина.

\- Конечно, - давясь эмоциями, пробормотала Белль. Девушку переполняли благодарность к Рен, стыд от собственного эгоизма и недостатка понимания, одиночество... А еще надежда. - Я не буду беспокоить их сегодня. Может быть, вы дадите им знать, что я хотела бы их видеть в базарный день?

\- Так и сделаю, утенок. Сделаю, - Рен уже какое-то время продолжала вязать, но медленно. Ее мысли явно были где-то далеко. Сейчас же она начала раскачиваться в кресле. - А что насчет нашей Лули?

\- А что Лули?

\- Предложишь ей сбежать от тяжелой жизни и тем самым лишишь мать старшего из выживших детей, и, возможно, единственной радости в жизни?

\- Если она хочет быть моей горничной или компаньонкой, она должна сама прийти в замок, - сказала Белль спустя какое-то время. - Она может слишком побояться отказать мне, если я снова спрошу ее. А выбор должен остаться за ней.

В глазах Рен блеснуло одобрение.

\- Так пойдет, - кивнула она. 

\- Есть ли еще что-то, что я должна знать? - Белль указала себе в область живота. - Про...

\- Перестань изводить себя тревогами, если хочешь моего совета. Волнения не к добру, хочешь ты ребенка или нет. Ты хочешь?

Внезапный вопрос оказался острым, словно нож. Белль почти отшатнулась.

\- Да, - ответила она, удивленная этой простой честностью. Никто никогда не спрашивал ее. Всегда значение имели лишь желания ее будущего супруга. – Я просто бы хотела, чтобы все случилось по-другому, вот и все. И тогда, когда я решу сама.

\- Для этих целей есть травы, не волнуйся. - Надо было просто спросить Рен пораньше, а?

Белль виновато кивнула. К тому времени, как она поняла, что Румпельштильцхен не ожидал, что она подарит ему дитя, ей было сказано, что он в любом случае не сможет зачать ни одного. Тот момент, когда она могла бы попросить такие травы - чтобы иметь время и шанс приготовиться - так и не наступил.

\- Мне надо идти, - сказала девушка. Она видела, что утомляет Рен своим присутствием, и больше всего на свете сейчас Белль хотела прояснить голову на свежем воздухе. - Спасибо вам. У вас есть все, что вам нужно?

\- Да, - Рен не сделала попытки подняться с кресла. - Ты можешь сделать одну вещь, если хочешь, чтобы в Одстоуне тебя знали как друга, - она говорила с явной неохотой. С сомнением. Она совсем не одобряла, что Леди их Лорда хочет стать горожанам другом.

\- Да? - завернувшись в плащ, который она скинула у порога сразу после своего драматичного появления, Белль принялась с ненужной тщательностью его расправлять, чтобы не смотреть на Рен.

\- Прежде, чем уходить, отдай дань нашим умершим на кладбище. Их памяти. Он никогда так не делает. И у могилы Рен тоже не будет стоять. Для него, твоего мужа, мы просто мимолетные песчинки. Мелкие людишки.

\- Не для меня, - твердо сказала Белль. - Куда мне идти?

\- Дальше за моим домом, утеночек. Мимо сада в сторону холмов. Ты увидишь. Там много свежих могил.

Белль кивнула.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она. – Я обязательно туда схожу. Прямо сейчас.

Оказавшись на улице, взгляд, брошенный в сторону перекрестка подтвердил, что карета, как и обещал Румпельштильцхен, дожидалась ее для того, чтобы доставить назад в Темный Замок. Она выглядела темной и отталкивающей, слишком большой для стоявших вокруг маленьких причудливых домиков. Хотя все уже похоже привыкли к неподвижному вознице Темного, Белль видела, что горожане обходили его по широкой дуге. Девушка была рада, что идет в противоположном направлении даже для такого отрезвляющего дела.

Одстоун все еще оставался окруженным глубоким слоем снега. По крайней мере дороги и тракты были расчищенными, но поля и деревья все еще дожидались наступления весенней оттепели. Добравшись до края садов, Белль услышала шум быстро текущей воды, но все остальное казалось странно приглушенным, что она начала ассоциировать со своим новым домом. Если бы магия не держала дороги расчищенными, то люди бы оказались в ловушке, погребенные под снегом в это время года. То, что Румпельштильцхен выступал здесь в качестве лорда и хозяина, позволило им торговать круглый год. Это был ценный дар и очень щедрый, даже если Румпельштильцхен и не намеревался преподносить его. Белль воспринимала это еще как один признак его полного отсутствия интереса к людям - отказ от своей ответственности перед Одстоуном. Теперь же, шагая в сторону выше расположенных пастбищ и видя, насколько глубокий там снег, она начала подозревать, что это была очень тщательно продуманная услуга.

Рен была права: Белль не спутала бы кладбище ни с чем другим. Оно начиналось по правую сторону от дороги, где узкая протоптанная тропинка была расчищена лопатами. Грубые ограды местами выглядывали из-под снежных завалов, некоторые из них почти доходили Белль до плеча. Едва свернув на тропинку справа, девушка практически сразу увидела прямо перед собой надгробие. Подойдя поближе, она заметила, что оно было очень старым. Это был булыжник со дна реки, источенный водой до почти гладкого состояния. Он имел форму пирамиды и доходил Белль до колена, на гладкой лицевой части располагалась тщательно вырезанная надпись. Погода и лишайники с тех пор сделали свое дело, и Белль пришлось подойти к камню под другим углом, чтобы свет упал на буквы и позволил их разобрать: Антон Гровер.

Тут заканчивалась хорошо расчищенная дорожка, но слева от надгробья начиналась другая, более узкая. Сделав из надгробный плиты что-то вроде указателя, кто-то проделал аккуратную тропу в снегу высотой до середины бедра, достаточно широкую, чтобы человек мог пройти, переставляя одну ногу впереди другой. Юбки и плащ Белль волочились по снегу, когда она начала пробираться по этой тропинке. Время от времени встречавшийся резкий поворот означал, что дорожка упиралась в очередной камень, который та огибала, прежде чем продолжить стелиться в прежнем направлении.

Оглянувшись назад, Белль различила только самые высокие макушки крыш в городе, там где дым из труб растопил лежавший сверху снег. Расстояние было совсем небольшим, и тем не менее это место было четко отделено от города - место, предназначенное для костей, как сады, предназначенные для сбора урожая фруктов поздним летом. Она не могла представить себе этот пейзаж без снега, хотя ей приходилось слышать, что горные долины прекрасны в летнюю пору.

Пройдя сотню шагов по узкой дорожке, она вышла к более широкому расчищенному прямоугольному куску земли. Там были вырыты свежие могилы, и Белль поняла, что это было нелегким делом - вырыть их в каменистой и промерзшей почве. На камне в задней части расчищенного пространства было высечено: Ирса Литтлхип. В этой могиле была похоронена только Ирса - маленький печальный участок потревоженной земли, который практически терялся на фоне огромного надгробного камня. Рядом с местом, где стояла Белль, была вырыта другая, общая могила, которая стала последним пристанищем для многих, расширяясь по мере того, как гибли мальчики Одстоуна. Собственная отдельная могила была еще только у первого умершего юноши - Джулса Тавиша. Это вовсе не означало, что для остальных наспех рыли одну, братскую могилу. Это была просто одна могила, которую расширяли по мере наступавших смертей и появлении новых тел, которые находили там упокоение. У каждого погибшего мальчика было свое надгробие - толстая ветвь или древо с вырезанным именем. Они были вкопаны так глубоко, чтобы ни один умерший не потерялся в забвении оставшихся вживых до тех пор, пока не будут готовы постоянные могильные плиты из речного камня.

Все их сыновья. Сначала старший брат Лули, Джулс, потом...

Сморгнув слезы, Белль прошла вдоль мрачного ряда. Мертворожденных и выкидыши даже не считали, но возможно их останки тоже были здесь, хоть и остались безымянными. Земля под ее ногами была совершенно промерзшей, но Белль видела признаки недавней оттепели, которая случилась вовремя похорон - грязь под ее ногами носила отпечатки множества пар обуви.

Вытерев глаза, Белль осторожно прошла вдоль свежих могил и подошла к той, что принадлежала Ирсе Литтлхип. Ее похороны случились в мороз - никаких отпечатков не было видно вокруг ее могилы.

Народ Белль не использовал каменные надгробья, за исключением тех, что принадлежали героям или знати. Деревянная метка могла продержаться вдвое меньше камня, таким образом земля бы поглотила целиком имя человека примерно в то же время, что и его останки. Но пока они стояли, эти могилы украшались цветами или другими знаками хранимой памяти. В Одстоуне, похоже, использовали лишь имя, высеченное на камне.

Она вернулась к могиле брата Лули, Джулса, и снова посмотрела на массу смешавшихся следов. Место, расчищенное для зимних захоронений, было маленьким, но снег выглядел утоптанным и за пределами прямоугольного участка там, где поработали лопаты. Как много людей пришло проводить Джулса в последний путь? Забрали ли они, юные сыновья Одстоуна, с собой, в загробное царство эту гниль? Ни одного не пощадила болезнь, за исключением мальчика, спасенного по возвращении Румпельштильцхеном, но как проклятье настигло их всех? Многие даже не жили особо близко к городу - на многие мили вокруг серди небольших плодородных горных пастбищ были разбросаны фермы и небольшие поселения. Эта ужасная напасть скорее походила на чуму, чем на магию. Только жестокое предпочтение к мальчикам и устойчивость к воздействию Румпельштильцхена показывало, что это все же было колдовством. А чума распространялась среди людей при помощи прикосновений, дыхания и грязи. Как же она настигла Джулса? Были ли это его братья, которые тут собрались, кто передал заразу другим семьям?

Если узнать, где и как все началось, можно выяснить, почему. И кто сотворил это преступление.

Погрузившись в размышления и памятуя слова Рен о том, что надо себя беречь на случай, если она все-таки беременна, Белль повернула в сторону деревни, чтобы не замерзнуть. Ее новый дом будет прекрасен с наступлением весны и лета, подумалось ей. Она будет наслаждаться прогулками по этим землям, исследуя их в ясную солнечную погоду, когда отдаленные горные вершины не будут спрятаны в шапках из облаков. Подумать только, и ведь на какой-то миг это место показалось девушке суровым настолько, что его смогло бы укротить только лишь вмешательство Румпельштильцхена.

Кусая губу, Белль вернулась к порогу Рен и, осторожно постучав, вошла внутрь. Она не удивилась, обнаружив, что разбудила старушку, которая уснула в своем кресле-качалке.

\- Прости, Рен, - извинилась Белль, поспешив к той и присев на корточки. Тепло, идущее от очага, приятно контрастировало с холодным воздухом на улице. Рен заморгала, всматриваясь в лицо гостьи, а затем похлопала девушку по протянутой руке. - Я кое о чем подумала. По поводу мальчиков. Вы знаете, кто и когда заболел первым? Как распространилась болезнь?

\- Сначала, - Рен нахмурилась, - наш Джулс, потом его малыш-братик, а потом и старшенькие. А потом все занялось как лесной пожар, и меня звали всюду, утеночек. Любой, кто хоть как-то был знаком с врачеванием, нужен был повсюду на мили вокруг. А в чем дело? - она часто заморгала, явно расстроившись от воспоминаний. Белль сжала ее руку в своих.

\- Все началось с Джулса. Если я узнаю, где и когда, Румпельштильцхен, возможно, выяснит, каким образом.

\- Это жестокая магия, - всполошившись, поспешно сказала Рен, пытаясь встать. - Тебе не стоит приближаться к тому, что сотворило такое, девочка. Не тогда, когда ты сама носишь под сердцем дитя! А вдруг это мальчик?!

\- Вы ведь слышите все, что говорят, - успокоила ее Белль. - Так мы все и узнаем. Люди говорят о том, что знают, и что думают. Мой муж должен все это услышать. Пожалуйста?

Успокоившись, но все еще бросая на собеседницу полные сомнения и тревоги взгляды, Рен кивнула. Она обхватила руку Белль обеими ладонями.

\- Он слышал, что они думали поначалу, - ворчливо отозвалась она. - Что это проклятье за то, что они принесли в замок твою плиту, - Белль кивнула, вспомнив, насколько взбешенным был Румпельштильцхен, услышавший эти сплетни. Их подозрения уязвили его, хоть он и всеми силами изображал беспечную отчужденность. Он не станет колебаться, чтобы наказать или напугать, но и не станет убивать детей ради собственного развлечения. Даже в историях о нем так говорилось.

\- Я думаю, какой-то его враг принес проклятье сюда. А все горожане не более, чем пешки в этой игре. Он не берет с нас налогов и не заставляет воевать с королями, но мы его собственность. И этого достаточно. Кто-то хочет вывести его из равновесия, но тронуть не может, поэтому и начинает творить беспорядки здесь.

\- Ирса, - пробормотала Белль, медленно поднявшись на ноги. Она бросила новое полено в огонь и начала греть руки, не сводя глаз с языков пламени. - Именно так он и думал о человеке, который ее убил. И об отравленном колодце до моего появления здесь. Кто-то... проверяет пределы его могущества. Силу его защиты вокруг Одстоуна.

\- Магия, - выплюнула Рен. - За нее всегда надо платить, даже таким, как он.

\- Но ему лично платить совсем необязательно, - кивнула Белль, мечтая не радоваться тому, что именно магия не дает Рен сойти в могилу раньше, чем пробьет ее час. Похоже, такая же мысль пришла и в голову самой Рен, потому что та выбралась из своего кресла и приблизилась к маленькой печке, коротко бросив через плечо:

\- Давай поставим чайник еще раз, ага?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, CrazyCucumber  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	77. Предположение

Румпельштильцхен сидел за прялкой, но в нетерпении поднялся, когда Белль зашла в комнату. Она была не уверена, найдет ли его за работой или в тревожном ожидании ее безопасного возвращения. Он присоединился к ней у огня и с подрагивающей на губах улыбкой поймал ее замерзшие ладони в свои.

\- Как прошел визит, моя дорогая?

\- Неожиданно, - ответила Белль, со смехом припомнив, как была отправлена магией прямиком к порогу Рен. - Ты бы хоть меня предупредил! - со смущенным видом, но явно довольный проделанным трюком, Румпельштильцхен подставил жене щеку, чтобы получить приветственный поцелуй. Он все еще прижимал ее руки к своей груди, тем самым согревая замерзшие пальцы.

\- Рен чувствует себя намного лучше. Думаю, болей у нее нет. Она благодарна.

\- Никаких сложностей? - хоть его тон был беззаботным, Белль знала, что он волновался за ее безопасность. 

\- Ни нападения, ни пыльцы фей, - с улыбкой доложила она. - Только Рен и несколько чашек чая.

\- Хорошо, - он наклонился, чтобы в свою очередь поцеловать супругу в щеку, будучи немного нервозным от испытываемого облегчения. - Очень хорошо. Моя жена должна быть в безопасности на моей территории. С наступлением лета ты должна без страха ходить туда, куда пожелаешь.

Белль ничего не боялась. Да и должна ли она бояться? Что-то в самом Одстоуне и Темном Замке было такое, что она всегда ощущала, что находится под защитой Румпельштильцхена, даже в его отсутствие. Но если королева Реджина была права, то кто-то прорвал защиту Румпельштильцхена без его ведома, и оставил за собой магию, которая бросила вызов власти даже ее мужа.

\- Я побуду дома до базарного дня, - пообещала она, крепко пожав его руки, прежде чем высвободить их. Ей хотелось съежиться у огня на какое-то время, потому что после путешествия она чувствовала себя замерзшей. - Ты сходишь со мной в город во время базарного дня?

\- Конечно.

\- Я не дала тебе поработать, - вдруг поняла Белль. - Хоть ты и не пошел со мной, ты просто сидел здесь и волновался, правда?

\- Нет, - это было настолько автоматически вырвавшееся отрицание, что его даже сложно было назвать ложью. Услышав обиду в его голосе, Белль только улыбнулась. Секундой позже Румпельштильцхен схватил ее за талию и прижался к ней сзади, заключив в кольцо своих рук. - Я предпочитаю твою безопасность, все равно, - признался он, сжав объятья. - Я уже привык быть... быть не один.

\- Я тоже, - сказала Белль, слегка раскачиваясь в его руках и наслаждаясь его теплом сзади, а жарким огнем - спереди. Для чего еще нужен брак, помимо детей? Конечно, для товарищества, компании, для чувства принадлежности, которое наполняло ее в тот миг. Девушку едва не поглотило желание рассказать ему о своих подозрениях. Мужчина, думающий, что неспособен иметь детей, наверняка захочет узнать как можно раньше, что его жена может доказать обратное, ведь так? Но Белль прикусила язык, напомнив себе, что будет слишком жестоко подарить такие надежды, чтобы потом разбить их вдребезги, если она ошибается и попросту неправильно подсчитала свои дни.

\- Я подумала о Гнили и поговорила с Рен, - вместо этого сказала она. - О том, что она могла быть занесена в Одстоун, как говорит Реджина.

Руки Румпельштильцхена на секунду напряглись, а потом он ее выпустил и взяв за плечи, развернул лицом к себе. Его щека дергалась, а лицо стало мрачным.

\- Белль...

\- Ты думаешь об этом, как о колдовстве, - быстро перебила она. Белль не хотела, чтобы ей говорили не волноваться и не беспокоиться! - Но оно вело себя как болезнь, распространяясь от одного к другому, а потом и на всех остальных. Все началось с брата Лули, Джулса. Мы должны найти, почему и каким образом все началось именно с него.

Уже сделавший вдох для возражений по поводу ее вмешательства, Румпельштильцхен остановил себя, прежде чем заговорить. Он нахмурился, взгляд стал отсутствующим, пока он раздумывал над ее словами. Он все еще удерживал ее за плечи, и его хватка усилилась до грани дискомфорта.

\- Ты уверена? Все началось с одного мальчика?

\- Старшего из них, - уточнила Белль, неуверенная, важно это или нет. - Через несколько дней он бы миновал отметку в шестнадцать лет. Остальные заболели только после того, как похоронили Джулса, я проверила все с Рен. Я подумала, что, может, похоронная церемония...

\- Да. Да, - Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее плечи, как будто только что заметил свою железную хватку, и резко отступил от нее, сжимая и разжимая кулаки по бокам. - Оставь магию мне, - мрачно сказал он, глядя на нее с прищуром. - Мне. Должен ли я приказать тебе не только на словах? Сплести заклинания, которые будут защищать тебя от себя самой, моя Леди?

Белль автоматически раскрыла рот для протеста, но удержалась от смеха.

\- Я уже оставила магию тебе, - сказала она, удивленная и немного возбужденная своим отсутствием страха. Она не ослушалась мужа - почему ей надо бояться его неудовольствия? - И обязательно оставлю и логические выводы тебе, когда увижу, что ты сам справляешься. Я буду разговаривать, с кем захочу, о том, о чем захочу, - раздражение на лице Румпельштильцхена сменилось нарастающим гневом, но Белль сделала глубокий вдох и все равно продолжила, поставив себе за цель высказаться. - Ответ ко всему кроется в людях, а не в магии. В наших людях, Румпельштильцхен.

\- Моих людях? - он почти рассмеялся, но этот смех был наполнен не юмором, а горечью. Белль потянулась к его руке, но он только шлепком отмахнулся от нее прежде, чем она смогла его успокоить.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - Белль услышала собственный нервный, успокаивающий смешок, и снова потянулась к нему. Ее сердце внезапно заколотилось сильнее, горло болезненно сжалось, как будто девушка почувствовала шепот его магии, хлеставшей и буйствовавший вокруг по мере того, как его сила ускользала из оков самоконтроля. На этот раз Румпельштильцхен вытянул руки, чтобы помешать ей, и отступил еще дальше, его взгляд стал диким.

\- Те самые люди, которые верили, что я проклял их сыновей, - выплюнул он. - Они не твои люди, и даже не мои! - со скоростью, от которой Белль только охнула, Румпельштильцхен снова оказался вплотную к ней, почти прижавшись лицом к ее лицу, и прорычал: 

\- Подумай о том, что я сделаю с ними, если они станут причиной твоей преждевременной смерти, госпожа, - его слова были жаркими, но от магии веяло холодом, она шелестела вокруг Белль, как будто хотела одновременно утянуть в сотни разных направлений.

С этими словами, Румпельштильцхен развернулся и вышел из комнаты, оставив девушку стоять в немом шоке. Он ей угрожал! Звук собственного сердцебиения вознесся над всеми остальными звуками, и она обнаружила, что сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти впились в потные ладони. К тому времени, как она смогла придумать достойный ответ, ее муж уже исчез наверху, оставив ее кипеть от гнева! Пылая яростью, Белль промаршировала к себе на кухню. Как смеет он угрожать ей подобным образом?!

Как он вообще смеет ей угрожать!

Медленно, к ней пришла мысль, пока она разогревала себе немного молока на плите, что это не была пустая угроза. Румпельштильцхен действительно мог обрушить месть на Одстоун, если ей там будет причинен какой-нибудь вред. Это была ужасная мысль, отчего в Белль теперь боролись недоверие и ледяная уверенность, что, да, Румпельштильцхен способен поступить именно так, как говорит. Он может обвинить Рен, или Лули и ее родителей. Он может сорваться и...

Белль сморгнула слезы, переливая молоко в чашку с капелькой меда. Она дала ему повод быть строгим с ней относительно магии, когда неосознанно поставила под угрозу свою жизнь, выпив зелье для наслаждения. Она не имела ничего против подобного ограничения, не желая иметь никаких дел с магией больше, чем того требовала необходимость. Она не ослушалась его, задавая вопросы Рен или думая над тем, что случилось с мальчиками в Одстоуне! Она не ставила себя под опасность, предлагая Румпельштильцхену помощь в виде своего мнения!

Там, где она должна была чувствовать гнев или страх, Белль теперь чувствовала себя уязвленной и непокорной. Конечно, больше всего ее беспокоило незнание, но... она ведь, возможно, уже в этот момент носит под сердцем ребенка Румпельштильцхена! Белль стремилась получить нежность и понимание мужа, и теперь еще больше, чем всегда. Но он будет опекать ее еще больше, если узнает - может даже совсем запретить ей покидать замок. И что она тогда будет делать?

Белль была вынуждена признать, что если он так поступит, то это будет мудрый шаг. Рен тоже настоятельно советовала, чтобы она берегла себя от того темного влияния, что убило детей в Одстоуне, чтобы оно не коснулось и ее ребенка. Румпельштильцхен считал, что ему удалось побороть Гниль, когда он спас последнего мальчика, но как он мог знать наверняка? А вдруг жена сейчас носит его собственного мальчика? Сына. Помимо всепоглощающей усталости, у Белль до сих пор не было ни одного надежного признака, на который можно было бы указать, чтобы поделиться подозрениями с кем-либо, кроме Рен. Она чувствовала одиночество и вину. Ей не нравилось что-то удерживать в секрете от Румпельштильцхена, особенно такое.

Белль медленно присела за кухонный стол со своим молоком и, опустив взгляд, приложила ладонь к низу живота. Ни одна другая эмоция не взяла в ней верх при мысли о рождении ребенка. Всегда страх. Всегда. Но сейчас, когда это стало вполне реальной вероятностью, откуда-то появилась нежеланная надежда тоже, беспомощная нежность и крайне глупая нотка гордости. Если в ней действительно находился ребенок Румпельштильцхена, значит то, что он считал ранее невозможным, свершилось. Если она подарит ему сына...

Или дочь, конечно же. Белль мысленно обругала себя за то, что опять начала зацикливаться на возможности иметь сыновей. Уж этим вопросом ей больше не нужно было себя озадачивать. Несмотря на все свои недостатки - а их было множество, и ужасных - Румпельштильцхен никогда не принижал ценность девочки. Женщины. Дочь он будет любить ничуть не меньше, правда?

Или презирать. Она виновато отдернула руку и уставилась в молоко до тех пор, пока ей не удалось справиться со слезами. Казалось безнравственным - надеяться на ребенка и при этом надеяться, что его все-таки нет. В обоих случаях она предавала своего мужа. Девушка не могла облегчить свой разум, дав ему знать о своих подозрениях, и тем самым подарить ложную надежду - этого она не станет делать.

Кроме того, именно сейчас у Белль не было никакого желания говорить с Румпельштильцхеном вообще. Не было ничего хорошего в том, чтобы убеждать себя, что он мотивировался только ее безопасностью. Если с ней что-то случится, наказание Одстоуна ей ничем не поможет. Это будет просто вымещение злобы из мести. От одной мысли, что ее муж сможет найти в этом акте некое удовлетворение, заставило Белль похолодеть.

Несмотря на добрые намерения и обещания Рен быть к себе подобрее, Белль была невыносима мысль о тяжелом ужине. И все же, она взяла с собой наверх нож и отрезала дольку одного из больших фруктов, которые ей принес Румпельштильцхен. Мякоть внутри была глянцевитой и желто-оранжевой, напомнив Белль о солнечном свете и веселых деньках. На вкус плод был необычайно сладким, с крайне изысканным мускусным ароматом, и то, что Белль приняла за только зреющие фрукты, оказалось уже вполне созревшими. Надо будет положить их в кладовку, чтобы они не испортились. Покрытая сладким липким соком, Белль вынуждена была помыть руки, прежде чем браться за коробочку для писем или книгу.

Только в одной ее книге "Про очаг и плиту" давались хоть какие-то указания для женщины, которая ждет ребенка. Белль не доверяла советам из книги, но пропустив страницы о детях, когда читала книгу в первый раз, теперь она уселась с ней у огня и приступила к чтению суровых советов автора относительно теплого нижнего белья и легкоусваиваемой пищи. Некоторые из рецептов выглядели отталкивающе - хлеб, размоченный в теплом молоке, заливные мозги и какая-то каша из ячменя. Не удивительно, что беременные женщины чувствовали тошноту, подумала Белль, глядя на предложенные блюда с упавшим сердцем. Лучше уж она вооружит себя хорошей кашей со сливками, яйцами и мясом со свежими овощами! При неспокойном желудке она предпочитала соленую курятину или мясной бульон с сухарями.

Когда вымышленная идеальная жена в книге прибыла к месту своего заключения - в темную комнату с горящим камином, в которой не было никаких посторонних отвлекающих вещей, вроде книг, разговоров или музыки - Белль с отвращением захлопнула книгу. Такое случалось, она это знала, но красавица также видела и госпожу Елену, которая пришла к колодцу за несколько часов до родов. Елена говорила, что свежий воздух и что-то отвлекающее шло ей на пользу! Она не слегла в постель за неделю до родов, игнорируя всех остальных детей и отказывая себе в приятной компании! Даже собственная мать Белль не отгораживалась от мира - она пошла с Белль бродить по рынку за три дня до родов. Это было последнее четкое воспоминание Белль о матери - затянутая в темно-зеленый бархат и, несмотря на хрупкое телосложение, огромная, раскрасневшаяся женщина, решительно выбирающая кружево для украшения именинного платьица своего нового ребенка.

Через шесть дней у Белль не было ни матери, ни брата. Ей хотелось знать, что случилось с тем недошитым платьицем и всеми теми некрасивыми платьями, которые носила мать, когда у нее был большой живот. Все остальные ее вещи перешли Белль, некоторые сразу же, а другие, когда она повзрослела достаточно, чтобы ими пользоваться. Хрупкий кулон был молча вручен ей со слезами на глазах в тишине, когда до сэра Морриса дошло известие о том, что она достигла зрелости. Он не говорил с ней ни об этом, ни о смерти матери - только вложил маленькую серебряную шкатулочку ей в руку и поцеловал в лоб, как будто прощаясь со свободными объятьями и смехом от игры в щекотку - детством Белль.

Сегодня она скучала по детству. Она бы написала отцу, если бы уже не находилась в ожидании его ответа. Поиск жены займет немало его времени, конечно, и он не станет рисковать, путешествуя с волшебной коробочкой. Белль пожелала отцу удачи и доброй жены. Она скорчила рожицу, подумав, можно ли будет обратиться к новообретенной мачехе за помощью в процессе вынашивания ребенка. Глубоко в душе Белль была уверена, что сэр Моррис выберет вдову, у которой уже будут сыновья. В вопросе детей он захочет давить на новую жену не больше, чем Румпельштильцхен.

Было страшно неудобно думать о том, что отец будет лежать в кровати с женщиной. Белль попыталась избавиться от нежелательных картин при помощи других мыслей. Она поднялась наверх в библиотеку, чтобы обменять несколько уже прочитанных книг на другие. Если ей предстоит отдыхать и ждать, то, по крайней мере, она сможет провести время за чтением.

Пока Белль исследовала полки на втором ярусе библиотеки, она вспомнила, как Рен упоминала, что Лули хотела научиться читать. Это был предмет, в котором она была в корне не согласна со своим отцом и другими его советниками, которые считали чтение лишь помехой, умением, без которого фермер или посудомойка вполне могли и обойтись. Определенно, они были не из тех людей, кто находил спасение в новой истории, как это любила делать Белль. Она не хотела никого лишать этой радости, создавать помехи людям в том, чтобы писать или читать письма друзей и членов семьи, находившихся вдали от них. Нужна ли в Одстоуне школа или это только Лули имела несчастье иметь родителей, которые не могли или не хотели научить ее читать?

Сейчас не самое лучшее время затрагивать эту тему с Румпельштильцхеном, подумала девушка. Его явно раздражало ее желание вмешиваться в дела Одстоуна, хоть он и дразнил ее предложением позволить ей править вместо себя. Была ли это всего лишь шутка? Или он и вправду имел это в виду, а потом передумал, когда получил представление о том, что будет делать его маленькая жена, если дать ей власть в руки?

Законы должны служить людям, которые их создают. Белль выросла с пониманием этого. Румпельштильцхен говорил о прошлом, где правители бросали юных мальчиков в пекло бессмысленной войны, и общались с королевами, которые убивали своих мужей и охотились за падчерицами. Она, по крайней мере, понимала теперь, почему он не разделял ее желания служить своему народу, когда она вступила в права знатной дамы. Люди Одстоуна выглядели вполне довольными жизнью, и даже процветали. Они привыкли к своему хозяину и его странным требования, но при этом прятали от его взгляда своих детей. Они думали, что бедствие свалилось на них, потому что это было наказание Румпельштильцхена.

Так не должно быть.

Белль нашла книгу по анатомии. Усевшись читать, скрестив ноги, прямо на железном балкончике, она услышала шаги. Белль тут же напряглась. На какой-то момент она рассудила, что лучше избежать компании Румпельштильцхена. Ей нечего было ему сказать, по крайней мере вежливого, а того, что хотелось и мелькало у нее в уме - не было слишком приятным. Закусив губу, она просто тихонько сидела и ждала. Только когда Румпельштильцхен прошел мимо дверей библиотеки, она поняла, что затаила дыхание, и тут же выдохнула, сердито закатив глаза. Вряд ли она сможет его избегать - собственного мужа! И не важно, что он ей наговорил, вскоре она соскучится по его обществу, если и дальше будет его избегать. С кем еще ей тогда разговаривать?

Если он ее не искал и не шел в библиотеку, то его целью должна быть комната Белфайра? У Белль упало сердце, как всегда случалось, когда она вспоминала о горе Румпельштильцхена. Первым порывом было пойти к нему, забыв о собственной обиде, но... нет. Она тем самым без спросу вмешается в то, что заставило его посетить это печальное место - в горе отца. Он мог бы прийти к ней со своей историей, со своей печалью, и получил бы утешение. Она не могла становиться между Румпельштильцхеном и его болезненными воспоминаниями.

Горе должно было бы притупиться со временем. То, что маг хранил комнату Бельфаера и регулярно навещал ее, было плохим знаком. Сколько прошло времени со смерти мальчика? Румпельштильцхен уже был легендой задолго до рождения Белль. Как давно он вел жизнь того отчаявшегося человека, который изо всех сил пытался защитить своего сына? Как долго он будет оглядываться на прошлое, вместо того, чтобы смотреть в будущее?

С некоторым усилием Белль заставила себя снова сосредоточиться на тяжелом томе. Книга была хорошо иллюстрированной и довольно занимательной, и, как говорил Румпельштильцхен, строение мужчины было очень интересным. Белль не могла никак избавиться от ощущения, что кое-что из того, что она видела на страницах, было... все же слегка приукрашенным. Когда она нашла листы, посвященные продолжению рода, то окончательно уверилась в этом, потому что внутри утробы была показана дюжина крохотных детей, которым должно было дать жизнь семя мужчины. А мужское семя, согласно иллюстрации, вызвало бы у любого человека проблему с его размещением. Сморщив нос, Белль отказалась от этой книги и вернулась к изучению полок.

Более полезные книги, конечно, должны были находиться в лаборатории Румпельштильцхена. Именно там она нашла фолиант с рецептом, как варить его зелье от боли - в высоком книжном шкафу, где все тома были посвящены скорее медицине, чем магии. Может ли там быть книга, которая расскажет, чего ей ожидать, что делать, чтобы ребенок родился сильным и здоровым?

Она не могла прямо спросить об этом мужа. До тех пор, пока точно не будет знать, чтобы рассказать ему все.

Рен сказала ей не суетиться, просто быть к себе снисходительней - оставаться в тепле, комфорте, хорошо отдыхать и хорошо питаться. Это был разумный совет, и Белль это знала, но ей так хотелось знаний! Она всегда подслушивая рабочих в отцовском замке или прислушиваясь к всевозможным языкам, на которых говорили в доках, всегда стремилась учиться, знать предмет не только поверхностно, но и вникать в саму суть.

Так и не сумев найти ничего многообещающего на полках библиотеки, Белль вместо этого начала искать что-нибудь, что можно было бы почитать во время отдыха. Многие книги были посвящены растениям или животным, и поскольку предыдущая секция вмещала в себя книги об истории древности, Белль решила, что куда лучше ее отвлекут флора и фауна. Прежде, чем покинуть библиотеку и, беспокойно помня о присутствии Румпельштильцхена поблизости, девушка склонилась у полки со сказками и выбрала парочку из тех, где иллюстрации были поярче. Если она собиралась быть к себе подобрее, то пусть в этом ей помогают книги. Слова, которые отвлекут ее от того, почему она вынуждена бездельничать.

Не то, чтобы она собиралась совсем лентяйничать. Нет, она будет хорошей и не станет носиться по замку, сражаясь с пылью. Но ничего плохого нет, если она найдет себе занятие на кухне. Если Румпельштильцхен собрался ей помешать ходить по округе, когда на улице станет потеплее, Белль по крайней мере использует это время, чтобы освоить плиту и испробует каждую свою закладку в кулинарной книге Рен.

Следующим на очереди был хлебный пудинг с маслом. От этого она улыбнулась, вспомнив пудинг, который сделал для нее Румпельштильцхен, когда она была ранена, и как он был осторожен, уверяя, что сам его приготовил на кухне, собственными руками, а не колдовством. Белль хотела бы увидеть Румпельштильцхена занятого на кухне, так же, как ей нравилось смотреть, как он прядет. Искусные руки и тихая сосредоточенность... это так ему шло. Когда он прял солому, он казался таким умиротворенным, в отличие от того времени, когда занимался магией.

Ей пришлось собрать в кулак всю силу воли, чтобы повернуть в сторону лестницы, а не подойти и не заглянуть в комнату Белфайра. До нее донесся знакомый запах трубки Румпельштильцхена, и Белль представила его там, сидящим на кровати и устремившим взгляд на содержимое комнаты или в никуда. Возможно, он что-то добавит в коллекцию игрушек и одежды. У нее сжалось горло от этой мысли, и девушка поспешила вниз, пока у нее были на это силы. Хлебный пудинг с маслом оказалось довольно просто приготовить, как и надеялась Белль. Более того, он был очень сытным благодаря яйцам, молоку и маслу - именно такого рода еду Рен рекомендовала для будущей матери, и он выглядел намного аппетитнее, чем ячменная каша и заливное, одобренные в книге "Про очаг и плиту". В приступе бесстрашия, и помня дело рук Румпельштильцхена, Белль нашла высушенные апельсиновые и лимонные шкурки и присыпала ими слои промасленного хлеба, а потом добавила молоко и яйца, добавив во все это щедрую порцию размельченных сахарных кубиков. Когда изделие отправилось в духовку, Белль устроилась у кухонного очага с чашкой чая и книгой, посвященной растительности хвойного леса.

Было приятно дать самой себе разрешение просто посидеть и почитать. После свадьбы Белль так усиленно пыталась быть полезной, что полностью себя опустошила. Как только с самыми запущенными пыльными участками жилой части замка было покончено, она занялась уборкой только для того, чтобы отвлечься, а не из-за грязи как таковой. Опыты на кухне были бесцельными, хоть она приобретала все больше уверенности с каждой попыткой и стремилась экспериментировать с ассортиментом горшков и сковородок, которые Румпельштильцхен подарил ей в придачу к печи. И все равно, она играла в роль жены так, как раньше время от времени игралась в служанку, пока Лотта притворялась знатной леди. Она не делала что-то потому, что в этом была необходимость, а просто потому, что что-то надо было делать.

Если она ничего не будет больше знать, то скоро будет слишком занята для обучения, если у них появится ребенок. Конечно, у жены сэра Гастона были бы няньки, кормилицы, гувернантки, и она была бы лишена даже возможности воспитывать собственное дитя. Румпельштильцхен не будет ждать, что она отдаст ребенка заботам других, в этом девушка была уверена. Как он ценил свою жену, он будет ценить мать ничуть не меньше. Белль ведь сможет ухаживать, вскармливать и воспитывать своего малыша, правда?

Как легко было думать о такой... вероятности... как ее ребенок.

Белль оставила порцию пудинга Румпельштильцхену, но не отправилась его искать, когда он не присоединился к ней за чаем. Его грубая угроза все еще звучала в ушах, все еще причиняла боль, хоть и первоначальный гнев чуть смягчился в сторону разочарования и усталости. Будет ли он вообще прислушиваться к ее словам и попытается ли узнать, каким образом Джулс пал жертвой Гнили? Поймет ли Румпельштильцхен, с чего начать, если задача будет включать разговор с горожанами, а не затворничество в компании магии долгие дни напролет?

Она не могла просто сидеть и ничего не делать, если Румпельштильцхен отказывается обращать внимание на ее слова. Но опасность все равно еще была. В этом он был прав, как и Рен. Невежество Белль в вопросах магии была таким же препятствием, как и неспособность Румпельштильцхена видеть в жителях Одстоуна живых людей. Там, где он мог не учесть какой-то совершенно мирской человеческий фактор, Белль определенно не могла разглядеть магический. Вместе они сумеют разгадать загадку - работая плечом к плечу с людьми, дойдя по следу до ее источника. Это могло быть что угодно. Монета. Глоток пива. Случайное рукопожатие. Это могло также быть и какой-то невидимой магией, которая коснулась Джулса и при этом сработала бы только в определенное время при определенных обстоятельствах. Возможно, кто-то что-то видел. И этот кто-то мог бы рассказать им то, что видел, если только не побоится сделать это.

Насытившись пудингом и гордясь своим достижением, Белль прибралась на кухне. Она положила нетронутые фрукты в кладовую, однако тот, что уже попробовала, отложила на большую тарелку, чтобы не испачкать все соком. Он был сладким и освежающим, и то, что она не смогла съесть после пудинга, она убрала вместе со всем остальным, полагая, что замок его сбережет до тех пор, пока она не вернется за добавкой. Она убедит Румпельштильцхена попробовать его, раз маг был настолько любезен, что привез ей эту экзотику.

Радости чуть поубавилось, когда ее счастливые мысли столкнулись с воспоминанием о резких словах мужа. Ей не хотелось даже с ним разговаривать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы разделить с ним его подарок. Тяжело было осознавать, что при всей их тяге и страсти, они все еще очень плохо понимали друг друга. Пока они сосуществовали в гармонии, все было хорошо, однако при малейших различиях сразу возникали сложности, которые давали ясно понять - друг для друга они все еще оставались двумя незнакомцами.

Верно ли она поступила, что вынудила мужа так скоро довериться ей? Стоило ли ей так быстро доверять ему самому - по сути практически незнакомому ей человеку? Вздохнув, Белль слизала сладкий сок с пальцев. Она ведь просто хотела быть хорошей женой. И девушка надеялась, что успеет научиться быть ею до того, как станет матерью. А что же Румпельштильцхен? Каким бы он был отцом? Найдет ли он место для ребенка в своем сердце, если Темный не готов был сделать этого даже для хорошей жены?

_\- Я не мужчина, Белль... Новая жизнь не может появиться от... того, чем я являюсь. Ты разделила постель с монстром, с чудовищем, так что будь благодарна, что от этого союза не будет детей._

Его слова вспыли в памяти, звуча жестоко, как никогда. Белль считала, что он говорил это от стыда, что ему было стыдно допустить даже на секунду веру красавицы в то, что все обстоит иначе. Стыдно признать, что ей никогда не стать матерью рядом с ним. Что если его презрение к себе было искренним? Что если его пугала и внушала отвращение мысль о собственном ребенке - ребенке Темного, еще в утробе матери проклятого и отмеченного темной магией? Белль будет любить такого ребенка не меньше, в этом Румпельштильцхен может быть уверен, но такая жизнь будет совсем не добра к малышу. Даже жестока, потому что, оказавшись в немилости у Румпельштильцхена, невинное дитя будет обречено.

А вдруг Румпельштильцхен был рад мысли, что в итоге их постельных утех не родится никакого ребенка? Белль направилась в постель, поглощенная невеселыми мыслями и расстроенная ими. Она переоделась, решив не принимать ванну, и накинула теплый халат поверх ночной рубашки, чтобы можно было почитать, не боясь при этом замерзнуть. Ее бутылка с горячей водой, завернутая в овчину и лежавшая среди подушек, утешающие грела девушку, однако Белль так и не смогла сосредоточиться на книге. Глаза невидяще скользили по строчкам, послушные приказам мозга, однако мысли постоянно возвращались к словам Румпельштильцхена или Рен, а перед глазами то и дело мелькали картинки, где красавица ухаживала за младенцем. Эти видения вызвали отчаянную пустоту в груди, причиняя почти физическую боль и отдаваясь эхом одиночества, нежности, надежды... всего вместе и ничем по отдельности. Белль ничего не могла сделать с грустью, одолевающей ее все сильнее. По щеке скатилась одинокая слеза.

Несмотря на все свое замешательство, Белль не особо грустила после того, как Румпельштильцхен сказал ей, что у них нет и никогда не будет никаких детей. Она не хотела стать матерью, но теперь... теперь там, где раньше царил лишь страх, появилась и надежда. И то, что при всей неопределенности ситуации, теперь там жила еще и надежда, было, пожалуй, страшнее всего.

Когда она не смогла больше держать глаза открытыми даже для того, чтобы создавать видимость чтения, Белль встала, чтобы задернуть полог вокруг кровати. Как обычно, она оставила полог у изножья кровати открытым в сторону очага, в надежде, что оттуда будет идти тепло, а потом умастилась с горячей бутылкой в ногах, натянув простыни на голову, до тех пор, пока своим дыханием не разогнала холод.

Что если она нашла бы Румпельштильцхена и пожелала ему доброй ночи? Девушке стало стыдно за то, что она даже не подумала об этом, а затем ей стало интересно, что маг делает прямо сейчас? Они, обычно, находили время встретиться в течении дня, однако... Именно Белль всегда была тем человеком, кто первым шел на примирение, если они ссорились. Всегда именно Белль извинялась и пыталась загладить вину перед Румпельштильцхеном, чтобы успокоить его, вне зависимости от того, кто был по-настоящему виноват. А он даже ни разу не обрадовался этим усилиям.

Упрямство перебороло легкую тревогу и чувство вины, Белль перевернулась на другой бок, передвинув ногой бутылку с горячей водой на новое место. Румпельштильцхен прекрасно знал, где следует искать жену, если он соскучился или желал ее общества.

Белль уже почти заснула, когда ее разбудил звук закрывающейся двери спальни. С затуманенной со сна головой, где дрема и реальность все еще были неотделимы, она снова перевернулась и уткнулась лицом в прохладную подушку, едва осознавая присутствие Румпельштильцхена, когда он забрался на кровать рядом с ней и неуверенно коснулся ее рукой.

\- Не спишь так поздно?

Часто моргая, чтобы снова не погрузиться в сон, девушка подвинула ноги, чтобы оставить место мужу позади себя, и издала неразборчивый звук в качестве согласия. Румпельштильцхен. Она ведь была зла на него, не так ли? А он - на нее. Она поймала его за руку и удержала, прежде чем он смог коснуться ее груди. Его слова постепенно проникли в сознание, сбрасывая сонное оцепенение.

Медленно, но целенаправленно, Румпельштильцхен наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее.

\- Ты угрожал мне, - сказала Белль, уклоняясь от поцелуя. Он вырвал свою руку из ее захвата и замер, внимательно смотря на жену в свете горящего камина. 

Но ей больше нечего было ему сказать. У девушки не было ни логичных весомых аргументов, позволивших бы убедить мага разрешить ей искать ответы в Одстоуне, ни презрения в качестве наказания для мужа, позволившего себе столь ненадлежащее поведение в отношении супруги. Только эту правду и эти факты она могла озвучить.

\- Нет, я этого не делал, - грубо ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Я не причиню тебе вреда.

\- Ты угрожал причинить вред другим, если я ослушаюсь тебя, - ответила Белль. Внутри уже не осталось ни гнева, ни злости. Только пустота, причиняющая боль. - Я была согласна оставить магию только тебе, - продолжила девушка в полной тишине, слыша лишь его частое дыхание. - Все, чего я просила - поговорить с Рен и позволить мне проанализировать услышанное, после чего я пришла бы к тебе и рассказала все свои выводы.

Ее голос звучал угрюмо и раздраженно, и девушке это очень не нравилось, но она не могла оставить это все невысказанным. Ее муж так часто считал, что обидел или ранил ее, хотя это и было не так. Совершенно напрасно переживал и мучил себя... И он бы хотел узнать, если бы действительно обидел ее, не так ли? Да?

\- Я не смогу защитить тебя, если ты станешь вмешиваться, - напряженно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты была в безопасности.

\- Я знаю, - она действительно знала, что он боялся потерь больше всего на свете. - Однако это не делает твой поступок правильным, - несколько крохотных слезинок выкатилось из глаз, больше от усталости, чем от обиды, и Белль постаралась незаметно смахнуть их. - Неужели они так мало значат для тебя? Наш народ?

\- Что? - приподнявшись, Румпельштильцхен выглядел скорее недоверчивым, чем разозленным. Белль вздохнула и тоже села, всматриваясь в едва заметную во мраке фигуру мужа.

\- Ты ведь и правда наказал бы их, да? - догадалась она, не до конца понимая, почему эта мысль ощущалась ею сейчас как настоящее предательство. - Если я вдруг причиню сама себе вред, находясь с ними, ты накажешь их.

\- Да! - Румпельштильцхен вскочил с кровати, кожаные сапоги мягко скрипнули под его весом. - Именно так я и поступлю, и им это известно! У них, похоже, куда больше понимания, чем у тебя.

\- О монстрах? - Белль прикрыла рот рукой, однако слово уже вылетело и его нельзя было вернуть назад. Как нельзя было и убедить себя, что она вовсе не хотела этого говорить. - Ты лучший человек, чем пытаешься показать.

\- Нет, это не так, - он покачал головой в горькой ярости и презрении к самому себе. - И не говори, что я пытался убедить тебя в обратном, госпожа. В твоей постели монстр, и не важно, как он любит тебя или насколько сама ты хочешь быть слепа. Я никогда не обманывал тебя!

Не притронувшись к ней, Румпельштильцхен вышел из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

С бешено бьющимся сердцем и навернувшимися на глаза слезами, Белль, со смешанным чувством боли и злости, обняла себя за колени, отказываясь заплакать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	78. Чудовищные вещи

Ей было страшно спускаться вниз.

Белль излишне долго провела в ванной за одеванием и прической, прежде чем поняла, что делает на самом деле – тянет время, чтобы отсрочить тот миг, когда она должна будет покинуть комнату и встретится с Румпельштильцхеном.

Точнее, это был не страх, поправилась она себя, выйдя в коридор. Ее сердце колотилось, ладони - потели, но это был не страх. Значит, нервничает. А еще испытывает сильное нежелание. Он будет зол на нее, а что еще хуже - Белль тоже была зла на Румпельштильцхена. Вся эта ситуация была просто ужасной и заставляла девушку испытывать острое чувство стыда.

Предполагая, что Румпельштильцхен из-за своего характера будет ее избегать до тех пор, пока она сама не найдет его, стыд Белль только усилился, когда она почувствовала запах завтрака, оказавшись на последнем пролете ступеней. Он дал ей слово. Нет, даже больше - они заключили сделку, и он, верный своему обещанию, позаботился о том, чтобы ее всегда ждал завтрак в Темном Замке. Если он не всегда присоединялся к ней, то и она не всегда платила ему за компанию обещанным поцелуем.

Румпельштильцхен прял. Белль услышала тихое поскрипывание механизма даже раньше, чем открыла двери, но Румпельштильцхен встретил ее, уже стоя на ногах. Завтрак был накрыт намного скромнее, чем прежде, и Белль испытала облегчение, увидев это. Она заколебалась в дверях, не зная, что сказать, или даже кто перед кем должен извиниться.

Зная натуру Румпельштильцхена, вряд ли стоило ждать от него извинений. В этом он был прав: он никогда ей не лгал.

\- Доброе утро, - сделала она попытку дрожащим голосом. И понадеялась, что в его ушах это прозвучало не так плохо, как в ее.

Напряженно кивнув, Румпельштильцхен все же не встретился с ней взглядом. Однако он подошел к столу и занял свое место во главе. Но пока Белль наполняла тарелку кашей из супницы, муж сидел, опустив глаза и сложив руки на коленях.

Заставив себя проглотить немного пищи, Белль отчаянно попыталась придумать, что сказать. Одолевали ли его такие же несчастные мысли, как и ее, или он всего лишь дожидался каких-либо действий с ее стороны, чтобы просто посмотреть, что теперь предпримет его жена? Все было из рук вон плохо, и к тому времени, как она начала наливать себе чай, с нее было уже довольно.

\- Тебе не обязательно было уходить, - сказала она, правда не настолько спокойно, как намеревалась. Наливая чай, она уделяла этому процессу намного больше внимания, чем то было необходимо. - Прошлой ночью, - нахмурившись и пытаясь сдержать раздражение, чтобы заставить слова звучать убедительно, Белль поставила чайник на стол. Второй чашки не было, как не было высокого горшочка с горячим кофе Румпельштильцхена. - Почему ты... - она вовремя спохватилась и осеклась, осознав, что собиралась спросить: почему он убежал? Обвинениями до него не достучаться, даже если, как она подозревала, ей самой от этого станет легче. - Когда у нас размолвка, когда ты сердишься на меня, то уходишь. Ты не позволяешь нам помириться или высказать то, что надо сказать.

\- А что надо сказать? - Румпельштильцхен так и не пошевелился. Белль взглянула на него и увидела напряженное лицо со сжатыми в ниточку губами, что крайне гармонично сочеталось с его бесцветным голосом. Он продолжал сверлить взглядом собственные руки у себя на коленях.

\- Почему ты не хочешь позволить мне помочь тебе с этим. Ты же знаешь, что я не имела вчера никакого отношения к магии, за исключением твоей. Почему тебя рассердило то, что я поговорила с кем-то, кто может помочь?

\- Ты должна быть в безопасности в любой точке моих владений. Я не в состоянии защитить собственную жену - я не могу быть уверен, что в Одстоуне не прячется какая-нибудь магия, которая заберет тебя у меня! - резко отодвинув стул, Румпельштильцхен вскочил на ноги. Она подумала, что он снова собирается уйти, оставить все недосказанным. Но вместо этого маг начал метаться взад-вперед прямо перед Белль. От волнения и смятения его движения выглядели одновременно отрывистыми и скованными.

\- Любой из них может быть предателем, даже сам того не зная, а я не могу видеть эту магию!

\- Но я могу, - сказала Белль, прикрыв глаза и очень стараясь проявить терпение. - Без магии - просто наблюдая за людьми. Может, кто-то вел себя странно? Кто-то кажется напуганным? Кто-то сбежал после Гнили?

\- Тогда оставь Янеку это выяснять! Он и так сильно не перетруждается в обмен на толстый кошелек и приличную пенсию, - Румпельштильцхен наконец остановился, провел рукой по волосам и все-таки посмотрел на Белль умоляющим взглядом. Слова его были язвительнымИ, но в глазах застыл один лишь страх. - Магия, более могущественная, чем моя - сила, способная избегать моего внимания и причинить мне вред. Разве ты этого не понимаешь?

Белль покачала головой и поднялась. От попыток втолкнуть в себя кашу ее только затошнило, а когда она резко встала, то к тому же закружилась голова. Сделав глубокий вдох, она обошла вокруг стола и встала перед Румпельштильцхеном, держась одной рукой за стол, а второй - за спинку стула.

\- Пока ты сам мне не расскажешь, я не смогу понять, - произнесла она как можно более терпеливо. - Я не хочу выведывать твоих секретов, но нельзя винить меня за их незнание, когда ты именно так и делаешь, - когда Румпельштильцхен отвернул лицо в сторону, Белль поймала его за руку, боясь что он просто уйдет. - Тот, кто могущественнее тебя, может быть опасен. Я это осознаю. Но сила - это еще не все.

\- Нет, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, послав ей странный взгляд. - Сила - это все.

Белль полагала, что когда речь шла о магии, так все и было. Она быстро скользнула ладонью от его локтя к запястью и взяла его за руку. Румпельштильцхен не противился. Он просто смотрел на их соединенные руки, но спустя несколько мгновений легонько сжал ее ладонь.

\- Прости меня, - произнесла Белль. Ее сердце слишком болело, чтобы не сказать этих слов. - За то, что я сказала. За монстра, - теперь, говоря это слово, она скорчила гримасу. - Ты в это веришь, но я - нет. Я видела то, что ты прячешь от всего остального мира.

Румпельштильцхен качнул головой.

\- Это слово очень подходит мне, жена. Я делал такие вещи... и буду делать их... то, что ты никогда не сможешь простить, - он повернулся к ней лицом и притянул их соединенные руки к груди, прижав к своему сердцу. - Только такое сердце, как у тебя, не может этого видеть.

И снова его взгляд о чем-то молил, но о чем? Белль не могла вернуть то, что уже сделано! Она не могла вернуть их назад к моменту, когда согласилась стать его женой. Она не перестанет заботиться о нем или видеть сердце человека, который носил шкуру монстра.

\- То, что ты сделал, может быть чудовищным, - признала она. - Но то, что ты будешь делать после этого момента, может быть таким, каким ты сам пожелаешь, ведь так? - Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее руку и вздохнул. При виде его слабого отрицательного движения головы, от его молчания, Белль только развела руками.

\- Ты хотел, чтобы я напоминала тебе о человеке, которым ты был, - сказала она. - Разве не так?

\- Так, - сдавшись, Румпельштильцхен оперся всем весом на край стола и понурил голову, - но я больше не тот человек. Слабый, трусливый. Беспомощный, когда его жена... - он откашлялся и поднял голову, выпрямив спину. - Я больше не тот человек. Я не хочу тебя расстраивать.

\- Знаю, - чувствуя себя беспомощной, Белль присоединилась к нему и прислонилась к краю стола. Она была так на него зла, но сейчас ее душу глодало отчаянное разочарование. Это, а еще каша, от которой у нее были ужасные ощущения в желудке, - но я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь из-за меня пострадал, - устало сказала она. - Ни в Одстоуне, ни в другом месте, - и ведь это было ради Румпельштильцхена тоже, неожиданно осознала девушка. Белль не хотела, чтобы он причинял кому-то вред во имя своей жены. Он нашел свое спасение от тьмы - в ней. И она не хотела отравлять его, не важно - живая или в качестве воспоминания. - Я думала, что потеряю свободу, когда выйду замуж. Но ничего не случилось так, как я предполагала, - она уставилась на свои руки, которые с побелевшими костяшками вцепились в складки юбок. - Мать Гастона говорила, что я должна научиться послушанию.

Румпельштильцхен издал короткий смешок.

\- Правда?

\- Ты этого хочешь? Моего послушания?

\- Сомневаюсь, - резко выпрямившись, Румпельштильцхен развернулся на пятках лицом к ней, тут же очутившись совсем рядом. Он, колеблясь, вытянул руку и приподнял ей подбородок. - Противься мне, своди меня с ума, жена, все что угодно, но просто будь в безопасности, - он мазнул подушечкой большого пальца по ее щеке, а потом опустил руку. - Я... наверное... слишком бурно отреагировал на новости, которые ты принесла из Одстоуна, - признался он, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Белль едва сдержала недоверчивый смешок. Девушка видела, что его попытка к примирению была искренней, несмотря на такое преуменьшение. Теперь ее голова закружилась еще и от облегчения. Она ухватилась за стол и кивнула, пытаясь придумать, что ответить. Очевидно, ее дискомфорт был хорошо заметен, потому что Румпельштильцхен схватил ее за плечо, когда она выпрямилась, еще даже до конца не осознав, что у нее подгибаются ноги.

Радуясь поддержке и чувствуя его надежное твердое тело рядом с собой в такой неустойчивый момент, Белль обхватила его руками и прижалась щекой к мужской груди. Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул удивленно, прижал ее к себе и нежно погладил по спине.

\- Мы поговорим позднее, - полувопросительно предложил он. Белль надеялась, что это было и обещанием тоже. Этого разговора нельзя было избежать; ее саму нельзя будет избегать до тех пор, пока она не получит ответа на свои вопросы о Гнили и Джулсе. Если она не права, то пусть так, но она не оставит это дело, как хотел того Румпельштильцхен.

\- Ты дрожишь, - в его голосе звучали беспокойство и нежность, когда Румпельштильцхен крепко сомкнул руки у нее на спине.

\- Завтрак пошел не на пользу, - призналась Белль, стараясь не смеяться. Это выглядело ужасно плоско, вкупе с ее полуложью и недомолвками.

\- Не самая удачная компания, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, еще раз погладив ее по спине, прежде чем выпустить и отстраниться на расстояние вытянутой руки, чтобы посмотреть ей в лицо. - Ты должна взять к себе свою горничную. Девочку с сыром, - он поощрительно кивнул. - Это куда лучшая компания, чем твой старый монстр. Уверен, мы вряд ли можем подозревать ее в черной магии, а?

Белль отрицательно покачала головой в ответ и на вопрос, и на предложение.

\- Лули сама должна сделать выбор, - сказала она. - Знаешь ли, я тоже не желаю иметь хнычущих служанок. Но ты прав, я уверена, что она невиновна, - вспомнив о семье Лули, девушка почувствовала всю незначительность своих проблем. - Все ее братья умерли. Если бы это случилось всего лишь на пару дней позже, жизни Джулса ничего бы не угрожало, так как он перешагнул бы через порог юношеского возраста.

Уверенно взяв ее за руку, Румпельштильцхен подвел Белль к стулу - ближайшему, своему собственному во главе стола - и не отпускал, пока она не села, разложив юбки, и не показала, что удобно устроилась. Потом он придвинул чайник и ее чашку и поставил их перед девушкой, усевшись на подлокотник ее стула и скрестив ноги в лодыжках.

\- Все это рассказала тебе Рен?

\- Да. Я ее спросила. Про Лули. А потом... - Белль не могла заставить себя рассказать мужу о том, что она посетила кладбище. Если теперь подумать, с оглядкой на все случившееся, это было не самое лучшее решение. Но стоило ей увидеть отпечатки ног в замерзшей земле, как Белль подумала о том, где еще горожане могли собираться вместе перед тем, как проклятье нанесло удар по мальчикам. - В конце концов, люди ей много чего рассказывают. Она слушает, все подмечает.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен задумчиво смотрел, как жена мешает ложкой чай. Чай продолжал оставаться горячим, как будто она только что его налила. 

\- Ты мог бы поговорить с ней сам. Она тебя не боится.

\- Нет, не боится, - склонив голову набок, Румпельштильцхен продолжал наблюдать за собеседницей. - Твой визит помог тебе? Есть и другие лекари, доктора, если Рен не в силах помочь с твоими проблемами.

\- Думаю, есть проблемы, с которыми женщине просто нужно смириться, - сказала Белль, потому что это хотя бы не было ложью. Девушка так и не смогла понять, было ли, к примеру, то, что ее беспокоило утром - той самой тошнотой, о которой ее предупреждала старушка? Или она просто так расстроилась и вела себя глупо?

\- Она бранила меня за то, что я позволила тебе отправить себя к ней, воспользовавшись магией.

\- Она однажды бранила меня за то, что я, черт возьми, вылечил ее сыну ногу, когда он неосторожно уронил топор, - холодно отозвался Румпельштильцхен. - Рен не доверяет никакой магии. Но ее сын все-таки обрадовался, что у него две ноги.

Его ворчливое повествование вызвало улыбку на губах у Белль. Хотела бы она посмотреть, как Рен ворчит на Румпельштильцхена.

\- Значит, ты все же используешь магию, чтобы помогать людям, - сказала она, откинувшись на спинку с чашкой, зажатой между ладонями.

\- Все время, - равнодушно сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Люди всегда думают, что им что-то нужно. Но это всегда имеет свою цену. Немногим нравится ее платить, моя дорогая.

Белль кивнула. От этого ее мысли вернулись к отцу, к его непреклонному отказу, когда Румпельштильцхен потребовал ее в качестве своей невесты. Он бы скорее позволил городу пасть, чем отдать ее в жены. А ведь цена магии была бы намного ощутимее, чем цена в сделках Темного. И эту цену ты бы не согласился оплачивать добровольно, узнав о ней. Вот поэтому Рен не доверяла магии.

\- Ты с ней увидишься? Поговоришь с Янеком?

\- Я... разузнаю, что смогу. Если ты не будешь бродить где попало без моей защиты.

Могла ли она пойти на такую сделку? Если быть до конца честной с собой, Белль не была уверена, что ее муж способен выудить нужную информацию из горожан, не прибегая к запугиванию. Но... что на счет нее самой? Разве они не боялись ее, зная, что одно только слово может навлечь на них гнев Румпельштильцхена?

\- А мы не можем сходить туда вместе, и ты тогда сможешь меня оберегать?

\- Чтобы ты могла очаровать всех жителей? - Румпельштильцхен сверкнул зубами в быстрой улыбке, ерзая на своем жестком насесте. - Но если мне придется быстро действовать ради твоей защиты, отослать тебя как можно дальше от опасности, и без предупреждения, - предостерег он, медленно покачав пальцем у нее перед лицом. - Или убить напавшего. Я не буду церемониться, рискуя тобой.

\- Церемониться? Если ты и дальше будешь убивать людей, которые могут поведать о том, что происходит, мы никогда не узнаем правды! Человек, убивший Ирсу, священники... Хочешь ты это признавать или нет, но от них было бы больше пользы, если бы они остались в живых, - может именно этим аргументом удастся сразить самого Темного? Он, не моргнув глазом, может убить тех, кто бросает ему вызов, но он не из тех, кто любит терять удобный шанс, не так ли?

\- Я же не убил твоего Гастона, правильно? - снова раздраженный, Румпельштильцхен пружинисто вскочил на ноги и направился к камину, повернувшись к Белль спиной. - Интересно, какая магия связала ему язык? Она сильная. Он верит, что это его убьет, если он расскажет то, что знает, - Белль прикусила губу, так и не донеся чашку с чаем ко рту. 

\- Думаю, он бы попытался, если бы я потребовала.

\- А вместо этого ты потребовала коня, - достаточно мирно отозвался ее супруг. - Тебя и вправду не привлекает власть, да?

Белль все же сделала глоток чая, чтобы собраться с мыслями и подумать над ответом.

\- Если власть сама по себе, то нет.

По крайней мере, они разговаривали друг с другом и вели себя вежливо. Чай успокоил не только желудок Белль, но и нервы, и она повернулась, чтобы понаблюдать за Румпельштильцхеном. Он сцепил руки за спиной, приняв надменную позу, но его пальцы находились в непрерывном движении несмотря на его полную неподвижность.

Почему он не искал жену, которая бы разделяла его амбиции, если могущество имело для него такое значение? Что бы он о себе не думал, каким бы нежеланным себя не считал, Белль была уверена, что в мире полно женщин, которые бы с радостью ухватились за возможность, которую нес в себе брак с Прядильщиком. Взял бы Румпельштильцхен себе такую невесту? Чтобы требовала от него магию, корону, как он хвалился, взяла под свой контроль его земли?

Он должен был понять еще с момента их первой встречи, если бы такими были его желания, что он выбрал не ту девушку, не так ли?

\- Чего ты хотела, когда твоему городу угрожали огры, м-м? Могущества. Его лучше иметь, чем не иметь. Иметь и не нуждаться в нем, чем нуждаться и не иметь. И оно у меня есть, Белль. Я хочу его сохранить.

\- Да, - тихонько сказала Белль, - я знаю.

\- И меньше всего я хочу потерять свою жену в борьбе с этим... врагом.

\- Конечно, нет, - она подумала о том, как испугалась в ту ночь, когда он вернулся домой раненный. Те несколько коротких дней, что ушли у него на поправку, показались девушке целой вечностью. Она чувствовала себя беспомощной, неспособной ни к чему, что бы могло спасти Румпельштильцхена. - Я тоже не хочу тебя потерять. А вдруг они усовершенствуют проклятье, которое ранило тебя прежде? Вдруг они и сюда смогут принести его? 

Он оглянулся на нее через плечо и нехотя кивнул, признавая ее правоту.

\- Я ведь тоже не собираюсь ставить под угрозу свою собственную безопасность. 

\- Тогда мы друг друга поняли, - по крайней мере, Белль очень на это надеялась. Каждое новое найденное между ними взаимопонимание давалось после тяжелой изнурительной битвы.

\- Рен будет рада тебя повидать, - сделала она попытку, решив лучше не дразнить мужа этой идеей. - Даже если она притворяется, что это не так.

На этот раз Румпельштильцхен все-таки улыбнулся искренней печальной улыбкой и повернулся к ней лицом, опустив руки.

\- Рен не слишком рада меня видеть с тех пор, как я перекинул ее через колено и отшлепал, когда ей было тринадцать, за то, что украла из моего сада кое-какие редкие растения, - сказал он, все еще слегка улыбаясь. - Хотя, думаю, с тех пор она выросла достаточно, чтобы сказать спасибо, что я вместо этого не превратил ее в улитку.

\- Тогда бы она до сих пор занималась воровством в твоем саду, - нахмурившись, заметила Белль. - Наверное, еще больше, чем раньше.

Они вместе одновременно издали почти беззвучный смешок. Румпельштильцхен снова подошел к стулу, не зная куда деть руки, когда он заколебался, прежде чем потянуться к ее лицу. Белль наклонилась к нему, когда он коснулся ее щеки, прильнула к его пальцам и закрыла глаза. Он погладил ее по волосам, обнаружив несколько выбившихся из прически прядей и заправив их ей за уши.

\- Я все пытаюсь тебе рассказать, каким являюсь на самом деле, - произнес он, когда Белль уже было подумала, что он вообще ничего больше не скажет. - Пытаюсь и пытаюсь. А ты меня как будто и вовсе не слышишь.

\- Я знаю, какой ты, - осторожно вернув чашку с блюдцем на стол, Белль посмотрела на мужа. - Как говорит мой отец, каким ты будешь завтра, зависит только от тебя самого.

\- Как банально, - съязвил он, однако в его голосе не было искреннего презрения.

\- Неправда, - запротестовала Белль. - То, какой ты есть, находится здесь, - она приложила ладонь к его сердцу, - и только тебе решать о том, каким быть.

\- А-а, - улыбка снова вернулась на его лицо. У Белль слегка закружилась голова и заболела шея от неудобного положения смотреть на мужа снизу вверх, и поэтому она вместо этого взяла его за руку. - Значит, ты хочешь меня изменить.

\- Ты и так такой, когда со мной. Добрый. Теплый, - Белль прижала его руку к своей щеке, а потом поцеловала с тыльной стороны. - Мой муж. Я не меняла тебя, чтобы сделать тебя таким.

\- А еще он совершенно бессилен перед тобой, моя госпожа, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен. - Твой муж, - он склонился над ней, и Белль подумала, что он собирался ее поцеловать. Вместо этого, глядя ей в глаза, он протянул ей розу, настолько темного красного цвета, что на первый взгляд она казалась почти черной.

\- Вот, - нежное веселье заставило его взгляд потеплеть, а уголки рта приподнялись в лукавой улыбке. - Если хочешь.

Покачав головой, Белль взяла розу, а Рупельштильцхен распрямился с довольным кивком. После чая почувствовала себя намного лучше, Белль встала, прижав длинный стебель розы к груди. Этим утром она надела темно-зеленое платье, а на плечи накинула старую шаль. Румпельштильцхен любовался ею с не меньшим наслаждением, чем когда на ней были и более нарядные платья. Она не смогла сдержать дрожь удовольствия от этой мысли. Если у нее будет ребенок, то перед тем, как все кончится, она раздуется и станет совсем неповоротливой - крайне малопривлекательный вид! У Белль было практически такое же телосложение, как у ее матери - она была невысокой и тонкой в кости. Ее последние воспоминания о матери рисовали картину необъятного живота и бедной женщины, которая босиком шаркала в поисках места, где можно было бы найти хоть минутку покоя.

Белль очень надеялась, что Румпельштильцхен не перестанет ее любить, если она станет такой большой, что практически не сможет ходить.

\- Мы сходим сегодня в Одстоун?

\- Ты себя плохо чувствуешь, - начал он таким фальшивым взволнованным и веселым тоном, что Белль чуть не рассмеялась.

\- Что ж, если я упаду в обморок, то мой муж сможет отправить меня домой в облачке дыма, правда? - уверенно сказала она. - Мы должны поговорить с мужчинами, которые доставили печь в замок. Откуда она взялась?

Сбитый с толку, Румпельштильцхен несколько мгновений собирался с мыслями для ответа.

\- Здесь по соседству, - сказал он, а потом снова принял строгий вид. - Ты опять суешь нос не в свое дело.

\- Но не в магию, - вызывающе взглянула на него Белль и удерживала взгляд мужа до тех пор, пока тот нехотя не кивнул, признавая ее правоту. - И я думаю, у меня все получится.

Нежелание Румпельштильцхена было совершенно явным, но он не хотел еще одной ссоры. Тем более, похоже, ему не удалось найти ни одного достаточно веского аргумента, чтобы поколебать ее уверенность.

\- Тогда одевайся, - ворчливо сказал он, отвернувшись, чтобы избавиться от остатков завтрака раздраженным взмахом руки. - Я не хочу еще одного выговора за то, что тебя снова увидят без марафета, спасибо большое.

\- Зачем? Куда мы идем?

\- Навестить дом, где теперь вместо печи появилась немаленькая сумма золота, - резко ответил Румпельштильцхен. Он смутился! Боги, он же не приказал забрать эту вещь с кухни другой женщины, ведь нет? Золото или не золото, но если что-то такое было сделано, они не получат не только никакой информации, но даже и теплого приема!

Белль принесла из кухни высокую вазу для розы и на обратном пути через зал поставила ее в центре стола. К этому моменту Румпельштильцхен уже ушел, поэтому она отправилась наверх переодеться, как он ей и велел.

Во время ее ограниченного изучения Одстоуна, Белль ни разу не встретила никого, кто имел бы какое-либо отношение к знатному роду. Среди горожан были зажиточные ремесленники и купцы, но особо красивых домов она не видела - просто старые и ухоженные здания.

Румпельштильцхен вскользь упомянул других управляющих его землями, вспомнила девушка, доставая свой вишневый бархатный плащ с меховой оторочкой и золотой застежкой. Она спросила его, кто прислал свадебную подарочную корзину с бутылками меда и драгоценными позолоченными чашами в придачу. И как она раньше об этом не подумала?!

Сердясь на себя и побаиваясь, что те, кто послал ей подарок и к кому они собрались ехать, подумают, что у нее совсем нет манер, Белль встала перед зеркалом и хмуро себя оглядела. Ей сложно было представить, как она должна выглядеть для того, чтобы отдать приказ магии, как она сделала это раньше, чтобы создать укороченное и идеально практичное голубое платье, которое сразу же стало ее любимым. Тогда ей нужно было платье - опрятного, легкого и удобного фасона, чтобы его можно было надевать и снимать без помощи горничной, и она трансформировала для этого свой неудобный старый наряд. Сегодня на ней было простое темно-зеленое шерстяное платье, долгие годы служившее ей верой и правдой - с длинными рукавами, высоким воротом и широкой юбкой до пола. Оно не нуждалось в переделке, а Белль не могла заставить себя представить экстравагантное творение, в которое ее облачил когда-то Румпельштильцхен перед началом их путешествия. Похоже, у ее мужа было гораздо более развитое воображение - по крайней мере, когда дело касалось демонстрации его молодой жены.

Она ограничилась тем, что подколола волосы в аккуратные завитки, опрятность которых не нарушил бы капюшон на плаще. С широкими прорезями для рукавов и обильными складками он вполне был в состоянии скрыть любое одеяние, которое она будет носить под ним. Темный цвет и полностью закрытое платье будут вполне приемлемыми.

Вспомнив свои жалобы мужу на то, что во время своего первого визита Королева Реджина лицезрела ее не в самом лучшем виде, Белль почувствовала, как лицо заливает краска, и отвернулась от зеркала. Тогда она попыталась ему объяснить, но если Румпельштильцхен ожидал просто очередную порцию упреков за то, что без предупреждения приведет ее в богатый дом... У них не слишком хорошо получались объяснения друг другу, их миры были настолько далеки друг от друга, что один был не в состоянии понять другого.

В базарный день Белль поговорит со швеей, которую посоветовала Рен, а потом с сапожником. За золото можно с легкостью купить пару платьев, когда она будет играть роль загадочной молодой жены Румпельштильцхена, ну а магия довершит дело с остальными ее вещами. Никакого вреда не будет, если посидеть с иголкой и ниткой и подшить до лодыжек еще несколько подолов, чтобы можно было двигаться чуть более свободно.

Белль решила дожидаться Румпельштильцхена внизу у камина. Внутренний карман плаща был достаточно глубоким, чтобы туда вместилась небольшая легкая книга, поэтому она засунула туда как раз такую на случай, если путешествие в карете затянется. Сейчас она сидела и читала о лекарственных и ядовитых грибах, водящихся в Королевствах, время от времени прерываясь, чтобы полюбоваться на замысловатые гравюры и мастерство человека, который их раскрасил.

Она так увлеклась, что не услышала возвращения Румпельштильцхена, не имея ни малейшего представления, как долго он стоял в дверях, просто наблюдая за ней, прежде чем она почувствовала, что уже не одна и не повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на мужа. Он тоже выбрал свой подбитый мехом походный плащ поверх обычного облачения - высокие сапоги, шелковая рубашка и прекрасный черный жилет, которого она прежде не видела; довершал картину золотой шейный платок. Вспомнив об их предыдущем совместном путешествии, о ночах, проведенных в придорожных трактирах, Белль смутилась и вынуждена была отвернуться. Как долго он там стоял и смотрел на нее?

\- Готова, моя дорогая?

\- Да, - вернув книжечку в карман, Белль встала и встряхнула складками плаща и юбок. Румпельштильцхен взял ее за руку, и они пересекли мраморный холл. При этом он до сих пор не сводил с нее глаз. Он изучал ее прическу, внезапно поняла Белль.

\- У меня не так хорошо получается, как у Лотты, - призналась она, притронувшись к собранным косам. У нее не было творческого таланта, который присутствовал у ее горничной, но она все тщательно подколола и использовала все до одной свои шпильки. Прическа не утратила форму с тех пор, как она ее сделала.

\- Там все в порядке?

\- Очень красиво, - удивленно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Ты всегда красива, Белль.

Как и прежде, ее потрясло это тихое, полное недоумения признание.

\- Спасибо, - вот и все, что она смогла сказать, пока он вел ее на улицу.

Солнечные яркие морозные дни сменились унылым небом с быстро несущимися по нему серыми тучами и вселяющим тоску мелким моросящим дождиком. Белль почти обрадовалась, увидев, что карета ждала их за воротами, но на полпути по усыпанной гравием дорожке она остановилась, схватив Румпельштильцхена за руку, и повернула его к себе лицом.

\- Кучер, - произнесла она, решив, что сегодняшний день станет днем, когда она выговорится, - он не... в смысле... он ведь не человек, да?

Румпельштильцхен вздернул брови - он отвлекся и не был готов к такому вопросу.

\- Разумеется, нет, - бесстрастно согласился он.

\- Тогда что он такое? Оно? - Белль бросила взгляд на темную фигуру на козлах. - Он никогда ничего не говорит, даже когда я с ним разговариваю.

\- Он и не будет, - усмехнулся Румпельштильцхен, и это был вовсе не приятный смешок, совсем нет. - Лучше считай его тенью, моя дорогая. Призраком. Дымком в ливрее.

\- Но... - Белль нехотя позволила себя подвести к воротам. - Он же должен думать. Реагировать. Он же управляет каретой!

\- Ну... - взмахнув перед собой рукой, как будто пытаясь обрисовать непонятный ему самому образ, Румпельштильцхен замедлил шаг. - Вот такой он есть. Кучер кареты. Не больше, не меньше. Он обладает всем, что ему нужно для того, чтобы выполнять свою работу и управлять моей каретой. Не больше, не меньше.

\- Он думает?

\- Что?

\- Он может думать?

\- Сомневаюсь, - ворота мягко распахнулись, позволяя им пройти. Белль старалась не смотреть на немого кучера. Дымок в ливрее. Он выглядел более твердым. Он держал поводья в кожаных рукавицах - в расслабленных кулаках. Он смотрел, если это можно было так назвать, прямо перед собой, мимо упряжки с лошадьми, на дорогу впереди. Дорога вела в противоположную от Одстоуна сторону, догадалась Белль.

Взволнованная перспективой побывать в новом месте, Белль забралась в дальний угол кареты, устроившись на сиденье лицом в сторону упряжки, и заправила в специальный крюк занавеску, чтобы та не мешала смотреть в окно. Румпельштильцхен последовал за ней, усевшись рядом как можно ближе и едва не придавив ей край плаща. Она снова чувствовала на себе его взгляд, когда карета неспешно двинулась по извилистой дороге под уклоном, со всех сторон окруженная соснами. Был ли Румпельштильцхен так же обеспокоен их размолвкой, как и она сама? Теперь это все уже покинуло девушку - бурлившее внутри раздражение, смешанное со страхом. Приблизились они хоть немного к настоящему взаимопониманию?

Белль нехотя повернулась лицом к мужу. И нацепила на лицо вымученную улыбку.

В тот же миг Румпельштильцхен отвел взгляд в сторону. Что он увидел в ее глазах?

\- Ты же знаешь, что из-за ссоры я не стала любить тебя меньше, - сказала Белль, стараясь изо всех сил не дать прорваться усталости в голосе. От этой мысли она слабо усмехнулась. - Но и больше тебя полюбить это тоже не помогает.

Его облегчение можно было буквально пощупать руками, как такое случалось, когда магия, подхлестываемая гневом, рвалась из него. Его ответная улыбка была открытой и полной благодарности.

Да, подумала Белль. Я действительно его люблю. Он говорит о хладнокровном убийстве, о чудовищных делах, а я его люблю. 

Девушка протянула ему руку и наклонилась, чтобы подарить легкий ободряющий и прощающий поцелуй. Но ее сердце билось неровно, пропуская удары, и причиной тому было не только облегчение. Не только потому что всякий раз, когда ее целовал Румпельштильцхен, у нее перехватывало дыхание. 

"И кем же это делает меня после этого?" – подумала Белль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, okko  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	79. По ту сторону реки

Румпельштильцхен остановил карету без предупреждения. Белль была мирно поглощена пробегавшим перед глазами видом - змеящейся узкой дорогой, которую ближе к горам не так плотно обступали высокие сосны, как по пути в Одстоун.

\- Почему мы остановились? - спросила девушка, оторвав взгляд от отвесного обрыва справа от себя, и повернулась к мужу. Румпельштильцхен протянул ей руку, и когда она взялась за нее, потянул за собой к левой двери, помогая спуститься на землю. Белль доверчиво последовала за ним, держась за его руку, когда он обошел карету и подвел ее к краю дороги. Узкая каменистая кромка была кое-как обнесена заборчиком из толстых веток и металлических креплений. Это вряд ли помешало бы падению беспечного всадника или кареты, которая бы слишком быстро неслась по дороге, но делало это место немного не таким пугающим, чтобы стоять и смотреть вниз с обрыва.

Сверху лежал снег, сплошные скалы внизу, а ниже, у подножья горы, среди фермерских угодий вилась широкая темная река.

\- Так красиво, - выдохнула Белль, сделав еще один крошечный шажок к краю. Румпельштильцхен не даст ей упасть, если с этим не справится этот жалкий заборчик - Белль была в этом уверена. Она никогда не представляла, что такой пустынный ландшафт может быть настолько прекрасным, но это было именно так. Более того, она легко могла представить, каким будет вид летом, когда каждая маленькая холмистая долина покроется травой и цветами… От одной мысли об этом захватывало дух.

\- Наши земли граничат с рекой, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, указывая на скопление маленьких лодок, казавшихся с такой высоты просто игрушечными. – Здесь на многие мили вокруг нет никакого брода. Только мост поблизости. Вот каким образом началась местная проблема с троллями. Они стали слишком жадными, не понимая, что пошлину нельзя повышать до бесконечности - однажды люди просто уйдут и найдут новый мост. И вот они решили перебраться в другое место, - Белль искоса взглянула на мужа, как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить самодовольную улыбку на его лице. В этот миг она вдруг ясно поняла, что это он стоял за нашествием троллей на замок. Он не просто пришел и все привел в порядок, как рассказывал раньше.

Румпельштильцхен не воровал. Он дурачил весь окружающий мир так, что тот сам давал ему все, что он только пожелает. 

Внезапно из-за близости отвесного обрыва, находящегося прямо под ногами, у девушки закружилась голова. Белль задохнулась и сделала шаг назад, и прежде, чем перед глазами все перестало расплываться, Румпельштильцхен крепко обнял ее за плечи и притянул к себе. Ей бы не дали упасть.

\- Куда мы направляемся? - спросила она, чтобы скрыть неловкость.

\- Чуть дальше по ту сторону моста. Это место называют Пасекой, - Румпельштильцхен продолжал поддерживать жену, даже когда он развернулся и открыл ближайшую дверцу кареты. Белль была рада, что он не заставил ее спускаться с другой стороны, так близко расположенной к краю дороги. От этого могло создаться обманчивое впечатление, что она ступала прямо по воздуху.

\- Пасека? - расправляя юбки, пока Румпельштильцхен пробирался мимо нее на свое место, Белль нахмурилась. Она видела множество пасек, обычно это был небольшой участок земли чуть в стороне, выделенный под ульи, на ферме или неподалеку от фруктовых садов. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы так называли какое-то место.

\- С наступлением весны ты увидишь, что все эти холмы будут покрыты ульями. Каждый человек, собирающий урожай, мечтает, чтобы его землю посетили пчелы нашего хозяина. 

\- О! – стараясь искренне порадоваться тому, что Румпельштильцхен явно удовлетворен работой своих угодий, Белль, тем не мене, не могла удержаться от расспросов. – А почему именно эти пчелы?

\- Потому что с их помощью всходит особо щедрый урожай. А у меда есть некоторые магические свойства.

\- Волшебные пчелы?

\- Из дальних краев, - Румпельштильцхен встретился с ней взглядом, и его улыбка стала более открытой. - Не то, чтобы волшебные сами по себе, но они не из этого мира. Эффект можно называть волшебным. Мед лечит, защищает от болезней. Посевы становятся сильнее, фрукты сочнее, - он развел руки в стороны. - Когда такая пчела опыляет волшебный цветок, плоды их труда только приветствуются. К тому же они наиболее ценные.

\- И ты не забираешь их себе?

Румпельштильцхен принял оскорбленный вид.

\- Зачем мне это?

Качая головой, пристыженная Белль потянулась к его руке, сжала ее у себя на коленях и вернулась к наблюдению за видом из окна.

Потирая ее кольцо большим пальцем, Румпельштильцхен внимательно следил за женой. Белль ощущала щекой его пристальный взгляд словно легкий зуд.

\- Белль? - он заговорил спустя, как ей показалось, очень долгое время, после того, как карета миновала что-то, похожее на тоннель, состоявший из сплошного камня с одной стороны и стены темных деревьев с другой. Она выжидающе взглянула на мужа и заметила его встревоженное лицо, на котором была написана такая искренность, что ее сердце растаяло прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен продолжил говорить. 

\- Ругай меня почаще, моя дорогая, - попросил он, тут же смутившись от своих слов, и уставился на их сплетенные пальцы. - Я знаю, что я монстр. Но я часто забываю, что я еще и дурак.

\- Ох, - шепнула Белль и бросилась ему на шею, почти что лишив мага равновесия. Он поймал их обоих и осторожно снова устроил на сиденье, вернув ей не менее жаркие объятья. Он спрятал лицо у нее на плече в складках капюшона.

К тому времени, как они выпустили друг друга из объятий, оба неловко улыбались, Белль почувствовала себя намного лучше, чем за весь день. Какие бы ни были их недостатки и различия, если у них будет желание, они смогут найти силу и поддержку друг у друга.

\- Мы приедем все помятые, - неуверенно рассмеялась Белль. Она разгладила свой плащ, осознав, что ничего не могло помять кожаные одеяния Румпельштильцхена.

\- Я бы не стал по этому поводу сильно переживать. Рэндалл сам женился меньше года назад, - Румпельштильцхен ей пошло подмигнул. - На своей второй жене. Я уверен, он помнит, каково это – первые месяцы вместе.

\- Рэндалл - это пчеловод?

\- Ха! Нет, - снова взяв Белль за руку, Румпельштильцхен заговорил более свободно, чем раньше. Почти весело. - Рэндалл владелец Пасеки и получает хорошую прибыль от земельных владений и речной торговли. А настоящие умельцы занимаются его пчелами для него.

\- А его жена? - Белль пыталась все отложить в памяти, но похоже несколько недель практически полной изоляции заставили покрыться ржавчиной ее умение впитывать знания.

\- Я с ней не встречался, - Румпельштильцхен слегка сморщил нос. - Меня не пригласили на свадьбу. Никогда не приглашают.

Мост, сделанный из камня, оказался намного шире, чем предположила сперва Белль. Две или даже три большие кареты могли тут спокойно разъехаться. Она представляла себе совсем не это, когда говорилось про тролличий мост. С другой стороны, с того момента, как Румпельштильцхен выгнал троллей и занял их место, прошло не меньше ста лет. На возвышенности на той стороне реки, окруженная старыми высокими деревьями, стояла большая ферма. Центральное здание выглядело новее, чем амбары по сторонам, и Белль заметила улучшения, которые принес богатый человек этим владениям, стоящим тут еще с незапамятных времен. Несмотря на то, что здание выглядело карликом по сравнению с Темным Замком, усадьба у подножья горы была одним из самых больших нефортифицированных строений, которые когда-либо видела Белль. Оно то и дело мелькало в окошке, когда карета двинулась по извилистой дороге мимо затопленных лугов, прудов с рыбой и хозяйственных построек у самой реки. Чуть дальше от воды Белль увидела вишневые сады, пастбище и людей, занятых тяжелым трудом на более удаленных полях. 

\- Мы уже не на твоих землях, - сказала она, стараясь все рассмотреть как можно лучше. - По ту сторону реки.

\- Да. Пасека содействует благополучию Одстоуна. И не только благодаря пчелам, - добавил Румпельштильцхен, видя искреннее любопытство жены. - Рэндалл занимается торговлей вдоль всей реки. Я не беспокою его, пока не понадобится что-нибудь особенное.

\- Как моя печь, - уточнила Белль, все еще лелея подозрение, что продана печь была человеком, у которого в данном вопросе не осталось другого выхода.

\- Да. В обмен на ее вес в золоте. Думаю, Рэндалл более, чем удовлетворен результатами этой сделки.

\- А его повар?

\- Хм?

\- Ничего, - они миновали внешние постройки, окружавшие главное здание, и Белль заметила несколько тяжело нагруженных телег возле одного из них; каждая из них была накрыта куском холстины. Несмотря на это, место казалось непривычно тихим, они не увидели ни одной живой души до тех пор, пока карета не остановилась у главных ступеней, и из открытых дверей не выскочил маленький человечек, не умолкая сыплющий любезностями, и подавал руку Белль, чтобы помочь спуститься с подножки кареты.

\- Миледи, моя дорогая леди, - выдохнул он. Его суетливые приседания напомнили девушке угодливого трактирщика, но этот человек был таким низеньким и таким мелким, что Белль наверняка могла бы сама одолеть его, если бы они решили помериться силой. Он был чуточку ниже ее, с большой сверкающей лысиной на макушке, обрамленной жидкими седеющими волосами. Вот и все, что смогла отметить в нем Белль за эти несколько долгих секунд, пока Румпельштильцхен не выпрыгнул из кареты и не забрал ее руку из потной ладони маленького человечка.

\- Рэндалл, - спокойно произнес он. Если раньше, в карете, Румпельштильцхен был словоохотлив и полон энтузиазма, то сейчас он был настороженным и суровым. - Моя жена, леди Белль.

\- Какая честь, - провозгласил Рэндалл, выпрямившись так, что Белль смогла наконец рассмотреть его глаза, которые оказались ярко-голубыми, выглядывая из-под неопрятных кустистых бровей. - О вашей красоте ходит молва, миледи, но словами нельзя...

\- Да, да, да, - Румпельштильцхен оборвал его излияния взмахом руки. - На всем белом свете нет никого прекрасней моей жены, - его словам не хватало теплоты или обычной манерности, и он просто пришпилил вспотевшего человечка самым непреклонным из своих взглядов. - Ты куда-то собрался, Рэндалл?

Повернувшись, Румпельштильцхен указал на телеги, которые при их приближении, передвинули на одну сторону. Со стороны дверей дома их теперь не было видно.

\- Подвернулось кое-что новенькое, - выпалил Рэндалл, пытаясь подтолкнуть их в сторону двери. - Дорога вниз с горы была длинной, я распоряжусь, чтобы принесли мою лучшую медовуху.

Медовуха. Внутренности девушки скрутило от чувства вины, однако она постаралась проигнорировать недружелюбное поведение Румпельштильцхена и подарила Рендаллу благодарную улыбку.

\- Вы прислали нам свадебные подарки в виде позолоченных чаш, полных медовухи?

\- Верно, миледи, - просиял Рендалл. - С пожеланиями радости и плодородия в этом союзе, - лицо мужчины напряглось, когда он вновь посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена. 

\- Столько золота, - сказал он рассеяно, - новые возможности.

Потерпев неудачу с тем, чтобы заманить гостей в дом, Рэндалл развернулся и сам поднялся по ступенькам, оставив их следовать за собой.

Румпельштильцхен поймал Белль за запястье, когда она ступила на первую ступеньку.

\- Будь бдительна, - тихо пробормотал он себе под нос, - здесь отовсюду разит страхом.

Неужели? Для Белль тут пахло только фермерским хозяйством, а также человеком, которому, что совершенно естественно, было неловко в компании Прядильщика. Однако предупреждение мужа вызвало странный укол в области шеи, когда они вошли в дом. Было ли это ощущение результатом сказанных им слов или собственное предчувствие Белль давало о себе знать, девушка не знала, но чувствовала, что что-то тут было явно не так. На самом деле, не требовалось никакой мистической силы, чтобы разглядеть - здесь, на Пасеке, что-то было совершенно неправильным. Румпельштильцхен оказался прав - повсюду виднелись свидетельства поспешных сборов: упакованные тюки, отсутствие мебели там, где она явно стояла уже очень давно и пустынность настенных полок. Следы от передвижения тяжелой мебели, свернутый шерстяной ковер - все это говорило о том же, однако испуганный Рэндалл, казалось, не замечал ничего вокруг. Он привел их в комнату, расположенную слева от широкой деревянной лестницы. Улыбка его была как приклеена, а лоб блестел от пота.

\- Значит телеги, полной золота, оказалось достаточно, чтобы ты, наконец, перестал мешаться у меня под ногами? - с фальшивым удивлением спросил Румпельштильцхен. Он встал в проеме, пока Белль осматривала комнату. Большие и громоздкие предметы мебели просто оставили - просторный сервант, обеденный стол, кушетки. А вот мелкой мебели уже не было, хотя вся она была явно ценной и добротно сделанной.

\- Рэндалл, ты что, покидаешь нас?

\- Я... охм, да, у меня есть незавершенные дела, - повторил мужчина, и, собравшись с силами, дернул за колокол, вызывая слугу из другой части здания. - Путешествие будет на пользу моей жене, моя Леди. Пожалуйста, моя Леди. Располагайтесь. Простите ли вы мне состояние этого места? Умоляю вас...

\- Ваша жена больна? - спросила Белль, садясь на один из широких диванов. Спустя мгновение Румпельштильцхен встал позади, положив руки ей на плечи.

\- Ох, да, слаба, - пояснил Рэндалл, определенно потеряв надежду, что Румпельштильцхен присоединится к Белль и сделает нечто более дружелюбное. Например, сядет, поэтому хозяин в итоге решил тоже остаться на ногах. - Очень красивая, но такая хрупкая. Знаете, здешний климат не очень ей подходит.

\- Как ее зовут? - если это возможно, она должна навестить женщину и выразить ей свое почтение.

\- Флора, - неспособный долго сохранять неподвижность, Румпельштильцхен непривычно застыл позади Белль, поэтому Рэндалл снова подошел к висевшему шнуру колокольчика и дернул за него, на этот раз сильнее. Теперь Белль услышала тихий звон где-то вдалеке.

\- Надеюсь, она не рассердилась, когда мой муж купил вашу печь, - произнесла девушка. Рэндалл заморгал, как будто секунду или две не в состоянии был понять, о чем она говорит. Потом он снова нацепил болезненную улыбку и указал на Румпельштильцхена.

\- За обычную кухонную печь столько золота, что можно купить собственное королевство? Я от всей души желаю, чтобы она доставила вам радость, миледи, правда, и я уверен, Флора желает того же.

\- Честный обмен не является грабежом, - весело заявил Румпельштильцхен, - но к чему такая спешка? Ты даже не дал знать, что уезжаешь.

Белль повернулась, услышав тяжелую поступь у двери. Вошедший человек был скромно одет, скорее как обычный трудяга, а не слуга в большом доме. Рэндалл нетерпеливо подозвал его к себе.

\- Где тебя носило? Принеси бутылочку лучшего. У меня тут гости!

С коротким кивком слуга покинул комнату. Видя выражение лиц своих гостей, Рэндалл виновато пожал плечами.

\- Тут такая суматоха, - пояснил он. - Приношу свои извинения.

\- Лучше попытайся принести ответы, - предложил Румпельштильцхен, отпустив плечи Белль и встав между ней и Рэндаллом. - Ты от чего-то бежишь, и сейчас ты нам расскажешь, от чего именно.

Человечек побледнел. Белль приходилось и раньше видеть, как бледность разливается на лице у человека, но не так скоро. Загорелое лицо Рэндалла просто враз лишилось крови, а глаза выпучились от страха.

\- А Белль, я уверен, желает познакомиться с твоей дражайшей супругой, - продолжал Румпельштильцхен, повернувшись к ней с вопросительным видом.

\- О, да, - ответила Белль, поднимаясь, - очень, - она вполне готова была следовать указаниям Румпельштильцхена, пока сама здесь во всем не будет разбираться лучше. Рэндалл казался обычным человеком, но боялся Румпельштильцхена больше обыкновенного, а ведь тот даже не был хозяином ни его, ни земель с этой стороны реки.

\- Она так слаба, - виновато начал Рэндалл. 

\- Но недостаточно слаба, чтобы отправляться в путь в такой спешке, - возразила Белль прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен мог сказать то же самое и при этом с неприкрытой угрозой в голосе. - Сэр, вы заставляете меня опасаться, что с вашей бедной женой что-то случилось, и вы не хотите, чтобы я узнала об этом.

Ее откровенность заставила Рэндалла удивленно открыть рот, что случалось со многими мужчинами с тех пор, как Белль достигла совершеннолетия в отцовском замке. Сэр Моррис оправдывал ее поведение тем, что его неуправляемая дочь благодаря своему упрямству добивалась ошеломительных результатов. Румпельштильцхен попросту ухмыльнулся, выражая свое восхищение ею.

\- Я... я тогда схожу за ней, - сказал Рэндалл с видом человека, который оказался в меньшинстве перед превосходящим численно противником. - Вы не подождете?

Белль кивнула, радуясь, что до применения силы все же дело не дошло. Ее действительно беспокоила Флора, и она не уедет, пока не увидит собственными глазами, что женщина находится в безопасности. Прежде, чем Рэндалл дошел до двери, негромкий, но пронзительный звук донесся до них и заставил замереть - без всякого сомнения где-то вдалеке протестующе пищал новорожденный младенец.

Застыв спиной к гостям, как будто пришпиленный взглядом Румпельштильцхена, Рэндалл весь сник.

\- Не знаю, откуда у людей взялась идея, что я ворую детей, - произнес Румпельштильцхен с добродушием настоящего безумца, которое прозвучало ужасным диссонансом на фоне слабых криков младенца. - Это, знаешь ли, обидно. Я отдаю тонну золота за твою печку, и при этом все бросаю, хватаю твоего ребенка и скрываюсь с ним, так что ли? - он говорил нарочито оживленно, усиленно жестикулируя руками, под конец речи указав вверх двумя пальцами в сторону звучащего плача.

\- Я, эм... нет, - запротестовал Рэндалл, повернувшись в дверях и послав Белль отчаянный взгляд, прежде чем обратиться к ее мужу. - Нет, мой лорд, конечно же, нет. Моя жена... очень слаба.

Это была скорей недосказанность, чем ложь, и тем не менее, пойманный на этом, Рэндалл растерял всю свою нервную дерганную энергию. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот упадет на колени и заплачет, и Белль стало его даже немного жаль. Неужели он и вправду боялся, что они приехали, чтобы забрать его новорожденного ребенка?

Нет, решила Белль. Сборы и приготовления к отъезду уже начались давно - все проделывалось в безумной спешке, но не после того, как их карета показалась на горной дороге!

\- Я навещу вашу жену, - сказала она, уже до конца не уверенная, что ее подозрения правильные, но еще больше обеспокоенная безопасностью Флоры. - Уверена, мой муж захочет вас поздравить, - продолжала девушка, проскользнул мимо неподвижного Рэндалла и послала через его плечо взгляд Румпельштильцхену. Он на секунду задержал ее взгляд с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Но холодное подозрение в его глазах мог не увидеть только слепой. Он чуть заметно ей кивнул и снова вперил немигающий взгляд в поникшего Рэндалла.

Белль шла на звук криков младенца, который был довольно тихим, но достаточно настойчивым, выражая все недовольство малыша окружающим его миром. Поднявшись на два пролета по покрытой ковром лестнице, каждый раз сворачивая налево, а потом пройдя по длинному ярко освещенному коридору справа, она увидела покрашенную красной краской дверь напротив огромного освещенного солнцем окна.

Белль осторожно постучала. Она ожидала, что ей ответит горничная и поэтому почти не услышала голос, приглашающий войти. Женский голос, такой слабый, что он почти потонул в протестующих воплях бедного ребенка. 

Дверь открылась в темную комнату, в которой еще одно огромное окно было завешено тяжелыми шторами. Справа от Белль лежала женщина, пытаясь приподняться на кровати и что-то поспешно бормоча. Умоляя. Почему у бедняжки не было служанки, чтобы ей помочь? Ей было явно нехорошо, в комнате пахло болезнью, а младенец лежал вне досягаемости матери в тяжелой старой колыбели, вырезанной из темного дуба.

\- Вот, - успокаивающе сказала Белль, осторожно взяв ребенка обеими руками и поднеся его к кровати. - Флора?

Женщина кивнула, в облегчении закрыв глаза, когда Белль дала ей ребенка. Упав обратно на подушки, Флора пыталась расстегнуть пуговицы на своей сорочке до тех пор, пока Белль не села рядом и не помогла ей.

\- Где ваша горничная? - спросила она, испытав ощутимое облегчение, когда ребенок перестал тревожно шуметь, получив широкий плоский сосок Флоры. Белль продолжала держать руку под локтем молодой женщины, видя, как та дрожит от усилия удержать ребенка на месте, пока тот ест. Через пару секунд лихорадочных раздумий, Белль взяла две большие пуховые подушки и помогла устроить на них ребенка так, чтобы рука Флоры держала ребенка, а ее руку в свою очередь поддерживали подушки.

\- Спасибо, спасибо, - выдохнула молодая мать. Рэндалл не врал о болезни жены. Несмотря на отчаянное стремление поухаживать за плачущим ребенком, Флора едва осознавала окружающий мир. Теперь она тихо лежала, погрузившись в лихорадочное оцепенение, и похоже от истощения не слышала Белль и даже не замечала ребенка у своей груди.

Это была темноволосая женщина, которую природа наградила пышными кудрями. Большего Белль не смогла пока понять до тех пор, пока не подошла к окну и не отдернула одну штору, чтобы пролить немного света на кровать. Флора отвернулась от света с тихим протестующим стоном, а ребенок на миг остановил деловитое сосание, однако через несколько секунд вновь вернулся к кормлению с прежним рвением.

У миссис Рэндалл была более темная кожа, чем у Белль, и своим внешним видом она походила скорее на экзотическую жену капитана дальнего плаванья, вроде тех, что иногда бывали среди гостей ее отца. Болезнь лишила ее лицо теплого летнего оттенка, заменив его мертвенной бледностью с лихорадочными пятнами, в окружении облака влажных от пота темных волос. Было совершенно очевидно, что женщина смертельно больна, и холодный гнев наполнил Белль, изгнав остатки страха, потому что кто-то решил оставить ее здесь в полном одиночестве, слишком слабую даже для того, чтобы поднять собственного ребенка.

Белль направилась к двери, рывком ее распахнула и сделала вдох, раздумывая, как поступить. Чем еще она могла тут помочь?

\- Румпельштильцхен!

Он явился моментально, быстрее, чем мог бы двигаться простой смертный. Темный уже стоял возле двери к тому моменту, как Белль вернулась к Флоре и снова села на кровать.

\- Белль? - она повернула голову в качестве приветствия мужу и услышала топот тяжелых шагов на лестнице. Рэндалл, подумала она, и на миг испытала такой приступ отвращения, что готова была кинуться ему навстречу и напасть на хозяина Пасеки с кулаками.

\- Она ужасно больна, - Белль взяла ребенка из рук Флоры, увидев, что тот заснул прямо у груди, и осторожно прикрыла женщину прежде, чем Румпельштильцхен подошел ближе. - Помоги ей, пожалуйста!

Румпельштильцхен коснулся плеча Белль, встал рядом с ней и посмотрел на больную, лежащую на постели.

Запыхавшийся Рэндалл, задыхаясь, бежал к покоям жены.

\- Подождите, пожалуйста, стойте! - крикнул он издалека. - Пожалуйста!

\- Он собирается с ней отправиться в путь, - кипя гневом, произнесла Белль. - Она умрет, и дураку понятно, что так и будет, если они куда-либо отправятся, - пока она говорила, Белль прижимала сверток с малышом к плечу, чувствуя, как ребенок издал дрожащий вздох, уже на грани того, чтобы снова завопить.

\- Рэндалл не дурак, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, на секунду нежно коснувшись сзади шеи Белль. - У тебя мягкое сердце, жена.

\- У меня _есть_ сердце, - Белль поднялась и повернулась к нему лицом, все еще прижимая к себе ребенка. - И у тебя тоже. Помоги мне.

Они сцепились взглядами, когда Рэндалл наконец до них добрался и, тяжело дыша, ввалился в комнату. Белль почти что ожидала, что он будет размахивать оружием, но, кажется, он принес с собой лишь отчаянное сопротивление и стойкий запах пота. Оставив Румпельштильцхена, Белль пересекла комнату, преградив дорогу мужчине и прижимая к себе чужого ребенка.

\- От чего ты так бежишь, что готов пожертвовать ее жизнью? - потребовала она ответа, автоматически сделав шаг назад, когда Рэндалл попытался забрать у нее дитя. - Мой муж может помочь ей, но я хорошо его знаю. Если ты разгневаешь его, попытаешься обмануть, ничего из того, что я скажу, на него не подействует, - она гордо вздернула подбородок, чтобы сдержать собственные злые слезы. - Все знают, что у него нет сердца. 

Румпельштильцхен хихикнул за ее спиной. 

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Рэндалл, выдерживая пристальный взгляд Белль. Его глаза были полны слез. - Пожалуйста. Все пошло не так, как надо. 

\- Жизнь твоей жены висит на волоске, - сообщил ему Румпельштильцхен, встав позади Белль. - А ты собрался усаживать ее в карету. А потом погрузить на корабль, в спешке и без должного ухода. Почему? Лишь для того, чтобы я не узнал о твоем... радостном известии? - он протянул руку мимо Белль и указал на ребенка.

Сглотнув, Рэндалл перевел взгляд на кровать, а потом обратно на Румпельштильцхена.

\- Моя супруга совершенно права, - как ни в чем ни бывало продолжал Румпельштильцхен. - Я могу помочь твоей жене, потому что этого хочет Белль, потому что она добросердечное сокровище, которая любит "долго и счастливо", - чуть наклонившись, он коснулся пальцем темного чубчика ребенка. - Возможно, даже потому, что ребенок нуждается в матери. Однако у меня нет никаких причин пощадить тебя в чем-либо. Здесь была замешана магия.

\- Нет!

\- От нее несет колдовством! - Румпельштильцхен очень редко повышал голос. Но когда он это делал, даже Белль готова была выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. - Темня магия. Огромное количество магии. От нее и ребенка. Когда он родился?

Рэндалл беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот несколько секунд, а потом вдруг расправил плечи. Белль видела, что он начал понимать.

\- В тот день, когда Янек приехал с телегой за печкой, - пробормотал хозяин, уставившись в землю. - Вы отсутствовали, мой лорд, иначе бы я, конечно, передал вам новость о нашей радости.

Лжец, подумала Белль, и с отвращением отвернулась от мужчины. Она надеялась, что они смогут найти какую-нибудь информацию, отправившись туда, где Джулс побывал в последние дни своей жизни. Она не ожидала, что они наткнутся на грязные секреты так близко от дома. Ребенок на ее руках всхлипнул. По крайней мере, похоже, ни Флора, ни младенец не выглядели лишенными внимания слишком долго - и мать, и ребенок были одеты в свежие и чистые хлопковые одежды. Она поднесла ребенка к окну, чтобы получше рассмотреть сморщенное личико, и была вознаграждена, увидев мельком голубые глаза под жмурящимися трепещущими веками. Прекрасный ребенок.

\- Рэнд-а-алл, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, игриво растягивая последний слог. - Мальчик вернулся отсюда в тот день и принес собой чуму в мой маленький счастливый городок. Чуму, которая убила всех мальчиков, даже еще не родившихся, за исключением одного, которого я успел спасти сам. Ты ничего об этом не знал, не так ли?

Собравшись и контролируя гнев, Белль медленно повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на обоих мужчин. Румпельштильцхен принял одну из своих любимых вальяжных поз, пока она была к нему спиной, но девушка знала, что для него это вовсе не было игрой. В его словах сквозил лед, даже если голос и стал выше на октаву, звуча как темная дразнящая музыка.

\- Конечно, нет, - нахмурился Рэндалл и рывком прошел мимо Румпельштильцхена к кровати Флоры. Он сел, нежно убрал из-под груди женщины подушки, которые подкладывала Белль, и коснулся костяшками пальцев ее лба.

\- Ты поможешь ей, Темный? Ради твоей жены?

\- Если она может быть спасена, я спасу ее, - спокойно ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Ради моей жены.

Белль вздохнула с облегчением. Она была не уверена. Не уверена, что может просить его об этом при свидетелях. Она также не была уверена, что станет делать, если он ответит отказом.

\- Как зовут ребенка? - спросила девушка, опустившись на кушетку под окном, чтобы можно было спокойно укачивать закутанный сверток. Рэндалл посмотрел на нее удивленно.

-...Эдит, - сказал он, через мгновение, не встречаясь взглядом с Белль.

\- Эдит? - Румпельштильцхен с жалостью посмотрел на него, и Белль нахмурилась, глядя на малыша и не понимая, что может быть не так с этим именем.

\- Моя дорогая, похоже, Рэндалл слегка ошибся, - он приблизился и протянул руки, показывая, что хочет взять Эдит, и когда Белль не шелохнулась, продолжал терпеливо ждать. Она думала, что он не навредит малышу, но... как она может быть уверена? Румпельштильцхен был зол, раздражен, и наверняка, находился сейчас на грани того, чтобы сделать что-то ужасное с Рэндаллом, если только заподозрит нечестную игру, но ребенок...

Белль с большой осторожностью подняла девочку и позволила Румпельштильцхену взять ее на руки. С выражением подлинного удовольствия он улыбнулся малышке и коснулся крошечного носа черным ногтем. А потом, к полному отчаянию Белль, принялся разворачивать одеяла, в которые была укутана бедная малютка, беспечно роняя их на колени Белль. Под хлопковой рубашкой девочка была завернута лишь в муслиновую салфетку, которую Румпельштильцхен ловко снял, поддерживая Эдит левой рукой.

\- Она замерзнет, - запротестовала Белль, хотя и видела, что никакого вреда на самом деле это странное поведение не приносит. Рэндалл, заметила девушка, перестал смотреть и, закрыв лицо обеими руками, склонился над женой. - Оставь ее, она замерзнет.

\- О, новорожденные куда выносливее, чем кажутся на первый взгляд, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, все еще улыбаясь. Он повернулся, чтобы показать результат своих трудов, задрав подол рубашечки на девочке, чтобы Белль увидела ее попку.

Его попку. Определенно, без всякого сомнения, его.

\- Такие ошибки нелегко совершить, - заметил Румпельштильцхен, приподняв ребенка обеими руками, чтобы платьице снова упало тому до пят.

\- Рэндалл, и я должен поверить, что ты сделал себе сына, пусть даже на склоне лет, и при этом не в состоянии отличить член от влагалища? - задав вопрос, Румпельштильцхен прижал ребенка к плечу и принялся его укачивать, как будто это было самым естественным на свете - угрожать человеку, одновременно качая его ребенка. Белль не могла отвести от этой картины взгляд. - Может, мне нарисовать тебе иллюстрацию? Даже при таком размере можно заметить разницу, - он презрительно фыркнул. - И ты вправду собирался назвать его Эдит?

\- Эдвард, - пробормотал Рэндалл в ладони, а затем сумел, наконец, выпрямиться. - Его зовут Эдвард, в честь отца Флоры. Сын, сказали они. Я думал, что никогда не... Я старею, и думал, что ничего после себя не оставлю. Они сказали мне, что у меня будет сын. Красивая жена. Я не знал... Я никогда не хотел... 

Рассвирепевший Румпельштильцхен сделал шаг по направлению к кровати, и Белль поспешно вскочила на ноги.

\- Твой сын жив, в то время, как всех сыновей Одстоуна на моей земле постигла смерть. Которая пришла отсюда! От тебя! Что это за магия? Кто предложил тебе... это? - он неловко указал на ребенка, который спал, совершенно довольный, уютно устроившись под меховым плащом Румпельштильцхена.

\- Что бы этот человек ни сделал, его жена нуждается в помощи, - сказала Белль, радуясь, что ее голос прозвучал так ясно и так разумно. - Это может подождать, а вот Флора нуждается в нашей помощи прямо сейчас. 

Он бросил на нее сердитый взгляд, но в нем не кипела неудержимая ярость, как ожидала Белль. Она видела, как ее собственная печаль отразилась в глазах Румпельштильцхена. Возможно, он так же мог видеть свой гнев в ее глазах. Белль протянула руки к ребенку.

\- Пожалуйста, - попросила она, - помоги ей. 

Не говоря ни слова, Румпельштильцхен вернул ей Эдварда. Он с такой нежностью коснулся ее щеки перед тем, как обогнуть кровать и за шиворот оттащить Рэндалла от жены. Человечек отшатнулся назад, едва удержавшись на ногах, а потом поспешил спрятаться за Белль.

\- Я не хотел ничего плохого, - ломая руки, заныл он, пока она наблюдала, как Румпельштильцхен присел возле Флоры, отогнул край одеяла ей до пояса и начал нащупывать пульс у нее за ухом. – Не желал никому причинять вреда. Только сына. Они сказали, что у меня будет сын, что это предначертано.

\- И там была магия? - с механической отстраненностью спросила Белль, слишком волнуясь за Флору, чтобы думать о муже, который сейчас находился подле женщины. Румпельштильцхен сказал, что Рэндалл не был дураком. Он должен был знать, что поспешный побег наверняка убил бы женщину, которая родила ему такого желанного сына.

\- Я... ничего не было сказано о магии, - простонал он.

\- Все равно у нее была своя цена, - едко сообщил ему Румпельштильцхен, - для начала - отравленная кровь в твоей жене. Заткнись. Убирайся. Побудь с Белль и малышом внизу.

\- Дитя придает ей сил, - с сомнением сказала Белль, вспомнив, как Флора смогла приподняться, услышав его голодный крик. - И он нуждается в ее молоке. Он едва смог что-то пососать.

Румпельштильцхен подумал, а потом указал в сторону колыбели. Белль вернула Эдварда в его гнездышко и аккуратно накрыла дитя одеялами. Она мягко толкнула рукой колыбель, чтобы та начала раскачиваться.

\- Ждите внизу, - снова приказал маг, положив ладонь на ряд жемчужных пуговок на груди Флоры между ее полными грудями. - И, Рэндалл, я советую тебе слушаться мою жену как меня самого, пока будете ждать. - Белль услышала напряжение в голосе Румпельштильцхена, увидела глубину его концентрации и поспешно вытолкала сломленного Рэндалла из спальни. – Учти, ее благосклонность - единственное, что защищает тебя в данный момент.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Unreal_fairy, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	80. Пасека

\- Он спасет ее? - в гостиной, лишенной мебели, Рэндалл тяжело плюхнулся на стул и стиснул голову руками, дергая себя за кустистые волосы, растущие за ушами.

\- Попытается, - Белль увидела, что мед так и остался там, где был - три чаши и бутылка на серванте, бесцеремонно брошенные даже без подноса. - Где ваша домашняя прислуга? Почему Флору оставили одну?

Рэндал издал жалобный стон.

\- Они все сбежали в день родов, - сказал он. В его голосе звучало больше недоумения, чем злости. - Это были люди Флоры, она привезла их с собой. Они просто молча сбежали, клянусь - после начала схваток ни одного не удалось найти.

\- Кто же с тех пор ухаживает за вашей женой? - Белль могла только сердиться на человека, который нанял настолько "верных" помощников, что ни одного не оказалось рядом с его женой, чтобы помочь ей и ребенку.

\- Я, - повесил голову Рэндалл. - Как только мог. Я не знал, что делать.

\- Ей нужен лекарь и кормилица, - сказала Белль, испытывая отвращение к этому мужчине. - Точнее, ей все это было нужно еще несколько дней тому назад. А сейчас ей нужна магия моего мужа, если она хотя бы выживет, - она встала перед ним в полный рост, глядя сверху вниз на сверкающую лысину на его макушке. - Ты знаешь, что за магию будет своя цена.

\- Все, что угодно, - вздохнул Рэндалл, совершенно пристыженный и сломленный. - Я никогда не хотел ничего подобного.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Я... женился, - ответил он, уставившись на подол платья Белль. Он напоминал ей тощего мальчишку, которого она однажды ругала за то, что тот выбил из ее рук книгу, когда дрался со своими друзьями. - Вот и все! Мне сказали, что она подарит мне сына. У моей первой жены так и не получилось... Когда я был еще мальчишкой, я переболел лихорадкой, - как будто стыд внезапно придал ему сил, Рэндалл стремительно прошел мимо Белль, подошел к серванту и начал возиться с чашами. - У меня обязательно будет сын, сказали они, а в благодарность я должен был продать все свои владения Румпельштильцхену, пока моя жена рожает мальчика. И ничего больше. Какой от этого вред? Его земли и так граничат с моими, что в этом плохого? - он бросил на нее полуумоляющий - полуобвиняющий взгляд. - Я знал, что он давно хочет получить моих пчел, даже если ему не нужны эти земли. Да я бы продал ему все за одну горошину, ради сына!

Белль всматривалась в мужчину, пытаясь понять, говорит ли тот правду или лжет. Он был так издерган, что полностью убедиться в этом оказалось просто невозможно, но в том, что он говорил, слышалась патетическая правдоподобность. Некоторые мужчины готовы отдать все, что угодно, за сына.

\- Кто тебе сказал это сделать?

\- Я часто путешествую, - с нарастающей с каждым словом настороженностью и вызовом, ответил Рэндалл. Белль это было неинтересно. Она все равно добьется от него правды, и лучше пусть он расскажет все ей, чем та будет силой вырвана из него Румпельштильцхеном, - и много чего повидал. Магия, чудеса. Даже мои пчелы. У меня не было ничего до тех пор, пока у меня не появились эти пчелы. Понимаете, они сами нашли меня. Чудеса встречаются, - он взглянул в сторону Белль, но увидел, что она осталась безучастна к его отступлению. - Я говорил со священниками, врачами, ведуньями, колдунами. Даже с вашим мужем, Темным. Но даже он не смог мне помочь, но эта женщина увидела будущее и сказала, что у меня будет сын, и это будет стоить мне всего, что я здесь построил. Прекрасная юная жена, которая подарит мне сына, кровь от моей крови, - Рэндалл посмотрел ей в лицо, и Белль не успела спрятать свой скептицизм. Человечек покраснел, став скорей пурпурного цвета, чем розоватого, и раздраженно замахал рукой. - Конечно, я ни о чем таком не думал. До тех пор, пока не встретил Флору и ее дядя не захотел выдать свою племянницу замуж. Она очень хотела детей, и ...

\- И все, что тебе нужно было сделать в обмен на ее руку и сердце - это продать это место моему мужу в день, когда родится твой сын, - сказала Белль, поразившись, насколько легко она теперь все видела. Человек, не желавший задавать лишних вопросов, практически безропотно согласился на сделку, условия в которой были слишком выгодны, чтобы быть по-настоящему честными.

\- И ты не спросил, почему? Что из этого получит ее дядя?

\- Он сказал, что потребуется жертва - что за чудо надо платить. Все, что я построил, ради чего работал. Это казалось... справедливым. Я могу начать все сначала, с сыном. Я еще не настолько стар. Флора...

\- Ты не сдержал уговор, - резко прервала Белль. Как бы не пытался Рэндалл извернуться и избежать этой темы, она не могла этого позволить. - Ты не продал свои земли моему мужу.

\- Я... Повелитель отсутствовал, путешествовал, когда начались роды! Я как раз собирался выехать к нему, когда пришли люди покупать печь и рассказали, что Темный Замок пустует! Я же не мог остановить роды, так? А потом слуги сбежали, и остались я да кормилица, принимать роды у Флоры, и не было времени посылать за помощью к фермерам или в Одстоун! Что еще я мог сделать, чтобы выполнить условия сделки, а? Может ли быть такое, что этого оказалось все же достаточно?

Белль медленно села и задумалась - о Рэндалле и его простом и бесхитростном плане, его жене, сыне, который вот-вот должен был родиться, все, как обещано. А потом Янек и Джулс приехали без предупреждения, с телегой, груженой золотом, чтобы купить печь. Сюрприз для жены Румпельштильцхена, который надо доставить до того, как они вернутся от ее отца. И вот Рэндалл узнает об их отсутствии - но слишком поздно, потому что Флора уже рожает. Со стороны Рэндалла не было злого умысла, но из-за этого все пошло наперекосяк.

\- Янек и все остальные были здесь, когда родился Эдвард? Здесь, на твоей земле?

\- Да, моя госпожа. Я был дома, - Рэндалл налил две чаши медовуха, его руки так сильно тряслись, что горлышко бутылки позвякивало о стеклянные ободки. - Мы все выпили за его здоровье, с мужчинами и мальчиком. Все было в порядке. Я подумал... В смысле, у меня родился сын. Флора, казалось, была в добром здравии. Я подумал, что отправлюсь в Темный Замок, как только он вернется, и тогда продам все свои угодья, и никакого вреда не будет. Я не собирался отказываться от данного слова, я бы обязательно все продал, как обещал. А потом..., - голос у мужчины стал безжизненным. - Потом мы услышали новости из Одстоуна, и я понял, что что-то пошло не так. Я никогда не собирался никому причинять вреда, вы должны мне поверить! Вы должны ему сказать!

\- Мой муж любит говорить, что намерение не имеет значения, - коротко ответила Белль. - Если дело касается магии, то он наверняка прав, - Рэндал вздрогнул от ее обвиняющего тона. - Ты должен был знать, что связываешься с магией. Сын у мужчины, который не может иметь собственных детей? - он ничего ей не ответил. Не смог, потому что задыхался от унижения и горя.

\- Кто бы это не сделал, он хотел, чтобы Пасека стала частью земель Румпельштильцхена до того, как твой сын появится на свет.

Проникнуть на обороняемую им территорию, подумала Белль, вспоминая о том, как Румпельштильцхен допрашивал Королеву Реджину о Гнили. Она предположила, что некий проклятый объект был тайком пронесен через установленную Румпельштильцхеном границу защиты. Предположим, вместо этого, план состоял в том, чтобы расширить эти границы, чтобы включить угрозу - чтобы Румпельштильцхен сам принес проклятье в собственные владения?

Все знали, что Прядильщик не может устоять перед перспективой заманчивой сделки.

Но с какой целью? Совершить все это ради убийства невинных мальчиков, которые имели несчастье родиться на земле, принадлежащей Румпельштильцхену? В этом не было никакого смысла! И столькими жизнями заплатить за одну новую жизнь? Магия ведь так не работала, разве нет? Она всегда стремится к балансу, как вода или воздух, которые сразу же заполняют малейшую образовавшуюся пустоту.

На эти вопросы должен ответить Румпельштильцхен. Усилием воли Белль постаралась мысленно вернуться к Рэндаллу и Флоре.

\- Дядя Флоры договорился обо всем этом?

\- Да, - сказал Рэндалл, протягивая гостье чашку с медовухой. Рука его так сильно тряслась, что какая-то часть медовухи оказалась на полу. - Дядя Флоры. Я не знаю больше того, что рассказал вам, и, уверен, моя жена тоже. Мне известно, что он не был особо добрым опекуном по отношению к ней, - добавил мужчина, делая глоток из своей чашки. Белль тоже отхлебнула медовухи, однако та оказалась такой сладкой, что живот болезненно скрутило, и девушка с трудом сглотнула остатки. 

\- А кто ее дядя? - она поставила стакан возле своих ног, пока Рэндалл осушил свою чашку и подошел к буфету, чтобы вновь поспешно наполнить ее. Мужчине, должно быть, станет плохо от выпитой медовухи, однако тот, казалось, абсолютно не волновался на этот счет. Как не волновался и о том, что медовуха может развязать ему язык, подумала Белль.

\- Пирс. Он Лорд Лоурстона с тех пор, как скончался отец Флоры - сэр Эдвард. О, я слышал, вы из тех земель, моя Леди. Вы ведь были невестой сына герцога Хьюберта.

Белль рассеянно кивнула. Она знала те земли, хоть они и находились достаточно далеко от ее дома. Это место должно было очень сильно пострадать от войны с ограми, поскольку находилось совсем близком к границе.

\- Тебе не давали никаких зелий? Или заклинаний? Ничего, кроме этих инструкций?

\- Нет, миледи, ничего. Клянусь. Ничего, кроме этого.

"Этого" и Флоры, подумала Белль, стараясь отогнать прочь собственную горечь от мыслей о проданных невестах. Ей удалось избежать подобной судьбы, сделав самостоятельный выбор.

Флора пришла к Рэндаллу со своими слугами, прямо как Белль могла бы прийти к Гастону со своей маленькой свитой. Это не было необычным, но эти слуги знали или подозревали достаточно, чтобы сбежать, когда роды стали неминуемыми, и они поняли, что Рэндалл не сможет вовремя выполнить свои обязательства. Они полностью заменили собой всю домашнюю прислугу, которая была до них. Это тоже не было необычным.

Мыслить здраво становилось все труднее. У Белль кружилась голова, в горле стоял ком, а по спине стекал холодный пот, когда сделанный ею глоток меда достиг желудка. Ей нужно было подышать свежим воздухом. Комната была пыльной, а от Рэндалла несло потом и страхом.

\- Почему сыновья? - спросила она, будучи слишком злой, чтобы сдержать себя и промолчать. Она поспешно встала и покраснела, когда пышная юбка зацепила и сбила стоящую на пол чашку. Та закатилась под кушетку, и по половицам растеклась лужица липкого сладкого меда, чей усилившийся запах еще больше увеличил дискомфорт девушки.

\- Миледи?

\- Почему мужчины так хотят сыновей? Почему не дочерей? Почему вы просто не можете радоваться ребенку любого пола, который появится на свет? Почему вам так важны именно сыновья?

\- Я... - Рэндалл сглотнул и выдавил из себя болезненную улыбку, которая ни капли не успокоила Белль.- Я не знаю. Я всегда... всегда ждал сына. Маленький Эдвард. Он сильный, - добавил хозяин, сияя, как будто это могло каким-то образом искупить его вину.

Боясь, что ее вот-вот стошнит, Белль выбежала из комнаты на каменные ступени, ведущие в дом, судорожно глотая воздух. Теперь день был по-настоящему весенним - влажным и чуть тепловатым, как будто сама почва издала длинный вздох облегчения после зимних морозов. Молодая женщина прислонилась к каменному столбу возле двери и утерла лицо рукавом, слушая, как Рэндалл ее неуверенно зовет из глубины дома.

У нее не было на него времени: от человека, способного оставить свою жену умирать от родильной лихорадки и поздравляющего себя с рождением сына, не было абсолютно никакой пользы. Сына, купленного и оплаченного магией, кровью сыновей других матерей. Радуясь свежему воздуху, Белль спустилась по ступеням и услышала, как Рэндалл спешит вслед за ней, тревожно окликая гостью.

\- Леди Белль!

Ну что ж, подумала она, Румпельштильцхен приказал Рэндаллу оставаться рядом с ней. Проигнорировав мужчину, Белль перешла грязную, мощеную булыжниками дорогу к ближайшему ряду строений и толкнула первую попавшуюся дверь. Это было хранилище для дров, и тощая серая кошка злобно взглянула на нее из щели между поленницами, у ее живота кучкой лежало четверо крохотных котят.

\- Миледи, что вы делаете? Пожалуйста! - Рэндалл догнал ее и сделал слабую попытку встать у Белль на пути к следующей двери. - Он приказал ждать внизу!

\- Тогда жди, - Белль спокойно прошла мимо него. - Или помоги мне искать. Может, он тогда не будет так зол на тебя, когда узнает, что ты наделал.

\- Ч-что искать, моя Леди? - напуганный Рэндалл отпрыгнул с ее пути, когда Белль распахнула следующую дверь. Там был сеновал со ступенями, ведущими в погреб, полки которого оказались абсолютно пустыми. Что бы там не хранилось ранее, все было упаковано для заранее спланированного путешествия, но в этом месте сильно пахло медом, отчего ее желудок снова неприятно перевернулся. Она закрыла дверь так же поспешно, как и открыла перед этим.

Белль двинулась к следующей двери, последней в ряду, и попыталась придумать ответ на вопрос Рэндалла. Она не искала что-то конкретное, а просто смотрела, пытаясь понять, что происходит, как должен был в свое время сделать это Рэндалл.

\- Где жили твои слуги? Те, которые сбежали? - потребовала она ответа, когда третье здание оказалось набито телегами и другим оборудованием, необходимым для их ремонта.

Порядком струхнувший Рэндалл указал на другую сторону от главного дома и позвал ее за собой, низко опустив голову.

\- Я бы любил дочь, - выпалил он, когда они дошли до середины двора, направляясь к углу дома.

Но сделку ты заключил о сыне, подумала Белль. Она не удостоила его ответом.

Справа от главного дома находился ряд небольших коттеджей. Белль видела, что для прислуги были предоставлены комфортные условия для проживания, в каждом из четырех коттеджей виднелось как минимум одно большое окно.

\- Тут никого нет? - Белль заколебалась у первой двери, когда, наконец, рассудок слегка поумерил ее пыл. Нельзя так просто взять и ворваться в чужой дом!

\- Моему старшему рабочему принадлежит последний, - пояснил Ржндалл, указав в конец ряда. - Вы его уже видели. Когда я позвал принести медовухи. Остальные принадлежали слугам Флоры - ее горничной, кухаркам и служанке. Ее дядя велел им отправляться с нами. Это были мать и ее дочери. Работали они хорошо. Держались сами по себе. Он сказал, что они были преданны их семье, поэтому я...

\- Это сказал Пирс?

\- Да.

\- Ты спрашивал Флору? Хоть что-то? - не дожидаясь ответа, потому что прекрасно уже его знала, Белль приподняла щеколду на двери в первом домике и зашла внутрь. Несмотря на крохотные размеры, домик был удобным и обставлен старой мебелью из хозяйского дома - старой, изношенной, починенной и слишком большой для этого крохотного пространства, но тем не менее, хорошего качества. Коттеджи представляли собой пристройки к нижнему этажу главного здания вдоль всего крыла, и, несмотря на то, что в итоге получились более чем скромные жилища, Белль видела, что в постройку было вложено немало денег и фантазии для использования всего имеющегося пространства. Рэндаллу не нужно было прилагать слишком много усилий, чтобы найти преданных слуг, если он предлагал настолько хорошие условия для жизни. И никто из простой прислуги так просто не отказался бы от этого.

\- Моя жена... мало разговаривает, - пояснил Рэндалл, маяча в дверях и закрывая собой свет, когда Белль подняла крышку резного сундука и заглянула внутрь. Там было пусто. - И она никогда не упоминает о прошлом. Я сделал все, что мог, чтобы она была счастлива.

Было ли это виной всех без исключения мужей - считать, что они смогут сделать своих жен счастливыми?

\- Они забрали что-нибудь, что им не принадлежало, когда сбежали?

\- Нет, миледи. Плату, которую мы были им должны, свою одежду, немного еды. Они оплатили проезд вниз по реке, но когда я послал человека за ними, их уже было не найти. Никто не видел, где они сошли на берег.

Два остальных пустых домика были точь-в-точь как этот. Белль нашла швейную иголку, которую уронили на пол у окна, распугала стайку мышей, доедавших хлебную корку за сундуком с одеждой у кровати. Девушка наделась найти что-то полезное или необычное, но тщетно. Что ж, по крайней мере она хотя бы сделала все, что могла, и убедилась, что ничего найти было просто невозможно. Однако эта деятельность хотя бы помогла ей удержаться и не выплеснуть весь свой гнев на глупого Рэндалла.

\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебя обманули? Использовали? - прикрыв глаза от солнца, Белль повернулась к хозяину Пасеки, стоящему у входной двери. - Что кто-то использовал тебя и, возможно, твою жену и сына тоже, чтобы создать угрозу моему мужу и его землям?

Он не понимал. Белль видела, как он побелел, как это случилось ранее, и, спотыкаясь, отступил на два шага назад, как будто пытался сбежать от понимания и сейчас.

\- Нет!

\- Убийство мальчиков из Одстоуна не преследовало никакой цели. Вот что я все никак не могла понять, - пояснила ему Белль, услышав в своем голосе интонации сэра Морриса - терпеливые, прохладные и уверенные. - Это разгневало Румпельштильцхена, но для чего? Я не думаю, что все было бы так же, если бы ты заключил ту сделку с Румпельштильцхеном. Если бы твой сын родился на его земле. В этом и состоял план - не дать тебе сына, а чтобы твой сын появился на свет здесь и сейчас. Возможно, не имеет значения, твой это сын или нет, главное, чтобы все случилось именно здесь. Теперь понятно?

Все еще качая головой, Рэндалл, похоже, лишился дара речи. Белль опустила голову и направилась к главным дверям дома. Червоточинка страха притупила ее вспышку праведного гнева. Если Гниль стала непреднамеренным последствием магии, последствием того, что Рэндалл не выполнил свою часть сделки, то каковым было истинное намерение? Убить Румпельштильцхена? Ей пришлось приложить всю свою смелость, чтобы не броситься вверх по лестницу в комнату Флоры, к Румпельштильцхену, и не выложить как на духу все свои страхи - и увидеть собственными глазами, что с ним все в порядке. 

Белль чуть было не рассмеялась вслух. Ее первым порывом стало желание защитить его - ее Румпельштильцхена - человека настолько могущественного, что только для того, чтобы привлечь его внимание, врагу пришлось прибегнуть к такому заговору! Ей не стоит бояться, что он падет от руки обыкновенного наемного убийцы или от атаки простой магии.

Вместо того чтобы присоединиться к ней возле кушеток, Рэндалл метался туда-сюда по холлу. Радуясь, что на минутку оказалась предоставленной самой себе, Белль уселась как можно дальше от лужи разлитой медовухи и принялась задумчиво кусать нижнюю губу. Румпельштильцхен не говорил со своей обыкновенной самоуверенностью, когда его спросили, может ли он спасти Флору. То, что он согласился попытаться, не означало, что его ждет успех. Кажется, прошло около десяти дней с момента возвращения Джулса в Одстоун и его болезни. Десять дней за Флорой не ухаживали должным образом, и вдобавок все свои силы она отдавала на кормление ребенка. Еще день, и глупый Рэнадлл посадил бы ее на корабль и тем самым подписал бы бедняжке смертный приговор!

Несколько минут уединения позволили Белль собраться с мыслями. Она хотела обыскать оставшуюся часть дома, но уже не надеялась что-либо в нем найти. Если слугам что-то было известно, они должны были вести себя очень осторожно, чтобы не выдать своих секретов. Если они знали слишком мало или вообще ничего, и попросту испугались, то им и прятать было нечего. Флора была их главной надеждой на то, чтобы пролить свет на сложившуюся ситуацию.

\- Рэндалл, - окликнула она, когда в следующий раз тот проходил мимо дверей.

\- Миледи? - он приблизился с таким виноватым видом, как будто сам теперь был непрошеным гостем в собственном доме.

Белль хотелось бы найти в себе капельку доброты и терпения, но когда она попыталась это сделать, то подумала о Флоре, больной и брошенной, отчаянно тянущейся к плачущему младенцу, чтобы его покормить, отдавая последние остатки своих сил... И вся мягкость тут же сменялась жесткостью при виде стискивающего голову и хнычущего Рэндалла, который говорил так, как будто сын стоил всей перенесенной его женой боли.

\- Женщина, которая говорила, что видит будущее, - тихо, но твердо произнесла девушка. - Женщина, которая сказала, что у тебя будет новая жена и сын. Расскажи мне о ней.

Рэндалл кивнул, оперся о дверную коробку и потянул себя за волосы. Он перестал потеть, как заметила Белль, когда внезапная паника сменилась обыкновенным несчастным видом. Ее спокойный тон, похоже, заставил его немного расслабиться.

\- Она видится с каждым, кто приносит ей еду - любую, что им по карману... будь то целый жареный гусь или корочка хлеба. И она всегда говорит правду, - произнес он. - О ней говорят вдоль всей реки и по другую сторону Королевств. То, что не видят ее слепые глаза, она видит здесь, - он постучал пальцами себя по виску. - Внутри. Она никогда не ошибается. Прошлое и будущее - она видит все.

\- Что ж, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, оказавшись так близко позади Рэндалла, что тот аж подпрыгнул, когда маг заговорил. - Это звучит ужасно знакомо.

Белль тут же поспешила к двери, не обращая внимания на Рэндалла, и увидела, что к плечу Румпельштильцхена снова был прижат малыш Эдвард, наполовину спрятанный под кожаным воротником. Он слабо ей улыбнулся, слегка покачиваясь, чтобы успокоить ребенка.

\- Флора? - сдавленно пискнул Рэндалл.

\- Она выживет, хотя придется заплатить цену. Не думаю, что она доживет до возраста веселой старой вдовушки, после того, как я вырву твое сердце, Рэндалл, и раздавлю его ногой. Но достаточно долго. Достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как вырастет он, - Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся ребенку, а потом жестом указал Рэндаллу и Белль дать ему дорогу, чтобы он мог подойти к кушетке и сесть.

Рэндалл сделал пару шажочков вслед за ним, а потом одумался.

\- А... а мальчик?

\- Здоров как бык, - провозгласил Румпельштильцхен. Плечи Белль опустились в облегчении, и она присела рядом с мужем, внимательно за ним наблюдая. - Жаль только, что у него такой идиот-отец. Такого никто не заслуживает.

Уложив Эдварда к себе на колени, Румпельштильцхен оставил завернутого в кокон из одеял ребенка дремать.

\- Как думаешь, жена, надо ли мне убить этого дурака?

Белль пришлось посмотреть ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться в том, что он это несерьезно. Но и полностью шуткой это тоже не было. Она положила ладонь ему на запястье.

\- Нет, - тихонько сказала она. - Послушай, что он скажет.

И так они уселись, как гости, заглянувшие на чашечку чая, и Белль заставила Рэндалла повторить все, что он рассказал ей. Румпельштильцхен, казалось, мало обращал внимания на мужчину, вместо этого разглядывал ребенка у себя на коленях. Будь на месте Рэндалла кто-то похрабрее, он бы вырвал из рук колдуна своего сына и постарался спасти его от Прядильщика, но Белль видела, что лежавший ребенок был абсолютно спокоен. Может, Рэндалл тоже это видел. Лишенный страха, в полной безопасности на чужих руках, согревшийся и сытый. Вот и все, что нужно ребенку от окружающего мира, не так ли? Крохотному новорожденному Эдварду было безразлично, что сейчас его на руках держал сам Темный.

\- Расскажи мне об этой женщине и ее даре ясновидения, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда Рэндалл был вынужден рассказать все, что от него узнала Белль. Его доклад был еще менее вразумительным, чем раньше, но он не противоречил сам себе и не пытался приукрасить сказку для нового слушателя. - Где ты ее нашел? И как?

\- Ее многие знают, - неуверенно ответил Рэндалл. - Она путешествует, обменивая свои знания на еду. Говорят, что у нее есть сестры, чье могущество еще больше, но ценой является...

\- Безумие и смерть, - ледяным тоном подсказал Румпельштильцхен. - Да. Высокая цена за дар истины. И не всегда помогает так, как ожидаешь, да? Вся правда и ничего, кроме правды? - издевательски проговорил он, а потом, кажется, полностью забыл о Рэндалле, когда ребенок пошевелился у него на коленях, захныкал и приоткрыл глазки. Румпельштильцхен с улыбкой коснулся ладонью лобика младенца, и Белль подумала о том, что ей рассказала Рен - как Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за играющими детьми. Ей пришлось с неловкостью отвести взгляд от этого зрелища.

\- Я поверил ее словам, - пояснил Рэндалл, приведенный в замешательство поведением Румпельштильцхена. Ужасная мысль посетила Белль. Ведь наблюдать за столь нежным вниманием Румпельштильцхена, проявляемым тем к чужому ребенку, могло только прибавить хозяину Пасеки еще больше страхов. А Румпельштильцхен, похоже, прекрасно осознавал, что делает, несмотря на искреннее удовольствие, которое получал, держа на руках малыша. - Правда...это правда! - закончил Рэндалл с глупым видом. Волна гнева снова захлестнула Белль, и она крепко сжала кулаки.

Румпельштильцхен с ленцой пожал плечами.

\- Если бы ты хотел правду, ей стоило бы сказать тебе, что ты станешь просто-напросто подсадной уткой. Ей следовало объяснить тебе, что Флора заболеет и умрет, если я не вмешаюсь. Ей следовало сказать, что магия, на которую ты так слепо согласился, поведет себя вовсе не так, как тебе обещали, и что Темный будет очень-очень зол на тебя, - его руки, нежно приподнявшие ребенка и снова прижавшие его к плечу мага, чтобы успокоить, создавали страшный контраст с неспешными, источающими яд словами. - Флора может знать больше. Она крайне слаба, и магия, возможно, не позволит ей рассказать то, что ей известно. Если ты попытаешься ее забрать и сбежать прежде, чем я получу все ответы, даже моя милая Белль не сможет тебя спасти, - говоря это, Румпельштильцхен протянул жене руку, и они вместе поднялись, повернувшись к Рэндаллу.

\- Если ты снова так будешь рисковать жизнью Флоры, - пообещала Белль, когда он попытался беззвучно воззвать к ней умоляющим взглядом, - я даже пытаться не стану.

\- Отлично! - неожиданно радостно и оживленно воскликнул Румпельштильцхен, так что даже Эдвард недовольно пискнул, потревоженный резким звуком. Белль стало интересно, может ли ребенок чувствовать силу Румпельштильцхена, как и она, когда ей удавалось улавливать его настроение, которой подчас нагнетало вокруг него ауру опасности. - Ну а теперь обсудим мою плату.

\- Плату, - тупо повторил Рэндалл. - Но вы сказали... жизнь Флоры будет недолгой...

\- О, это было сделано еще до того, как я до нее добрался, дорогуша, - произнес Румпельштильцхен таким тоном, как будто объяснял что-то для полного тупицы. - Нет, я дал ей выбор умереть сейчас или умереть позже. Мало кто может похвастаться более удачной сделкой, - продолжал Румпельштильцхен, высвобождая левую руку из ладони Белль, чтобы поудобнее прижать ребенка к груди и высвободить правую. Ею же он сделал вычурный жест в воздухе. - А ты мне должен за работу. Что бы это могло быть, интересно? - он потер подбородок, как будто в глубокой задумчивости. - Какова цена за жизнь твоей жены, а, Рэндалл?

Взгляд Рэндалла на миг метнулся к маленькому Эдварду, и Белль затаила дыхание. В этой ужасной тишине Румпельштильцхен издал свой коронный пронзительный смешок и помахал рукой, как будто только что немного пошутил. - Ой, не волнуйся, я не хочу твоего первенца. Я заберу твоих пчел. Все ульи.

На лице Рэндалла проступило огромное облегчение, когда Румпельштильцхен протянул ему его сына на вытянутых руках и вопросительно на него уставился. Рэндалл крепко прижал ребенка к себе, и Белль снова обрела возможность дышать.

\- Да, - выдохнул он, - Да. Конечно. Все, что угодно, - ребенок заплакал, и Рэндалл тут же попытался его успокоить. Но это возымело такой же эффект, как вылитый в открытое пламя спирт. Бедный Эдвард надрывался плачем, не обращая внимания на неуклюжие покачивания Рэндалла и бессвязное утешающее бормотание.

\- И моя жена оказала тебе услугу, - размышлял вслух Румпельштильцхен, игнорируя происходящее. Он снова поймал руку Белль и поднес к губам, чтобы запечатлеть едва уловимый поцелуй. Из-за их соединенных рук он послал ей игривую улыбку. Девушка заметила, что глаза мужа горели страстью, которую она редко видела у него за дверями их спальни. От этого вида она порозовела и ей стало жарко.

\- Что ты возьмешь в качестве платы за спасение ничтожной жизни этого монстра, родная?

Она должна сыграть свою роль. Если она хочет быть рядом с мужем, заставить его прислушиваться к себе в важных делах, Белль знала, что она обязана сыграть эту роль. Ей ничего не хотелось от Рэндалла и его маленькой семьи, разве что ответов на вопросы, ради которых они и приехали сюда. Что же ей сказать? А когда Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее таким взглядом, думать было еще труднее!

\- Я хочу забрать кошку, которая живет в дровяном сарае, - решила она, вдохновленная собственными словами, сказанными Гастону, когда он преклонил перед ней колено, прося прощения и готовый выполнить любое требование. Тогда она тоже не хотела ничего, кроме правды. - Кошку и ее котят.

\- Кошку? - Рэндалл переводил непонимающий взгляд с нее на Румпельштильцхена и обратно. Он даже не подозревал о существовании животного, догадалась Белль, для него кошка была пустым местом. Она сделала правильный выбор. - Любых котов, каких вы только пожелаете, миледи, за вашу доброту. - Рэндалл сумел мельком показать свою прежнюю галантность и слегка поклонился в пояс, прижимая пищащего сына к груди обеими руками. - И мои пчелы. Справедливая цена за жизнь Флоры, милорд. Спасибо вам.

\- Тогда мы вас покидаем, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, поймав Белль за талию. - Дорогая?

\- Пожалуйста, передайте Флоре, что я хотела бы ее навестить, когда ей станет получше, - произнесла Белль, прежде чем Румпельштильцхен увлек ее за собой к дверям и оставил грустного Рэндалла стоять на месте, безуспешно пытающегося утихомирить младенца.

\- Он голодный, - крикнул через плечо Румпельштильцхен раздраженно, когда крик усилился после того, как они переступили через порог. - Дурак, - добавил он себе под нос.

Все это время карета дожидалась их, стоя по направлению к дороге в сторону моста. Кони при этом выглядели неестественно тихими и неподвижными. Голова Белль шла кругом после всего случившегося, что ей довелось узнать, и она едва вспомнила потянуть Румпельштильцхена в сторону дровяного сарая перед тем, как они уедут. Когда она открыла дверь, мать-кошка злобно уставилась на нее из укрытия своего гнезда между поленьями. Ее котята спали кучкой друг на друге подле нее.

\- Твоя цена? - поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, с сомнением подняв двух котят, пока Белль забирала оставшуюся пару. Кошка бросала на них убийственные взгляды и криками звала своих детей, но оказалась не настолько дикой, как показалась вначале. Она позволила Румпельштильцхену взять и себя на руки и вернула ему полный отвращения взгляд - око за око. - Вряд ли это можно назвать платой за спасение жизни человека, - пожаловался маг, пока Белль осторожно шарила рукой под поленницей в поисках других котят. Но больше котят не было.

\- Нам нужна кошка на случай, если джинн будет плохо себя вести, - напомнила Белль, чувствуя глупое ликование после напряжения минувшего часа. - Пять отличных фермерских мышеловов заставят его хорошенько подумать, прежде чем проигнорировать твое предупреждение.

\- Как тебе будет угодно, - только и сказал на это Румпельштильцхен, но Белль заметила его снисходительную улыбку перед тем, как ему удалось ее спрятать. Как и с ее требованием, чтобы Гастон отдал бесценного коня сэру Моррису, он был скорее заинтригован, чем разочарован ее выбором.

Они уложили котят в коробку с соломой Румпельштильцхена, а его прядильные инструменты отправили в угол на сиденье кареты. Серая кошка залезла вслед за своим потомством и тут же принялась их вылизывать, игнорируя все, что происходило вокруг теперь, когда ее котята были рядом с ней.

Когда Белль поднялась на ступеньку, ее глаза и улыбка были целиком и полностью поглощены кошкой и ее малышами, руки Румпельштильцхена обняли ее сзади, и он заговорил, прижимаясь губами к нежной коже на шее:

\- Какая же у меня жена,- выдохнул он, прижимая ее к себе. - Настоящее сокровище.

Он издал низкий горловой звук, означавший удовольствие, и поцеловал жену в шею, после чего скользнул ладонями в рукава ее плаща, чтобы начать ласкать ее грудь, все еще продолжая целовать. В этот миг единственной ясной мыслью Белль было то, что надо почаще собирать волосы наверх, чтобы поощрять мужа так ее целовать.

\- Белль, - чуть ли не простонал Румпельштильцхен.

Рэндалл же все увидит! Он будет наблюдать, чтобы убедиться, что Румпельштильцхен и вправду уехал, и вместо этого увидит такое!

Ее колени снова подкосились, но на этот раз по более приятной причине. Белль вывернулась из мужских рук и поспешно забралась в карету. Румпельштильцхен держался близко к ней, и едва только дверца захлопнулась, он тут же зажал ее в угол кареты и поцеловал, упираясь коленом в сиденье. Белль закрыла глаза, слегка потрясенная его нетерпением.

\- Ты меня раздавишь, - засмеялась она, игриво оттолкнув его, и когда карета рывком двинулась вперед, Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее губы. Он скользнул на колени между сиденьями у ее ног, ухватил ее руки, лежащие на коленях и уставился на девушку снизу вверх с нескрываемым обожанием. Польщенная, взволнованная и сконфуженная, Белль вернула ему взгляд, наслаждаясь его неприкрытым восторгом.

\- Значит, я не слишком сильно вмешивалась? - осведомилась она с невинным видом.

\- Это было блестяще, моя дорогая, - ответил он с такой откровенной и страстной искренностью, что снова безмерно удивил девушку. Румпельштильцхен нагнулся и поцеловал ее ногу, не обращая внимания, куда приходился поцелуй - плащ, колено, бедро. Он просто хотел ее целовать, потерять голову, предаваясь этому незамысловатому делу. Белль запустила пальцы в его волосы, горя желанием коснуться его в ответ.

\- Сияющая, непревзойденная красавица, моя Белль, - Румпельштильцхен поцеловал ее ладони, потом внутреннюю сторону запястий, а затем снова склонил голову к ее коленям, убирая в сторону плащ, чтобы было удобнее. С каждым поцелуем его рот был все ближе и ближе к верхней части ее бедер, а его руки между тем потянулись к ее груди и спустились вниз по ребрам, создавая нежный контраст неуклюжим поцелуям.

Белль знала, что ей стоило бы обеспокоиться, она волновалась за Флору и Эдварда, недоумевала по поводу исчезнувших слуг и темной магии, которая, похоже, неправильно сработала, но Румпельштильцхен пребывал в невероятном возбуждении, и она не могла не трепетать от этого. Его счастье наполняло ее теплыми эмоциями как ничто другое.

\- Терпение, - произнесла она, стараясь быть непреклонной, пока Румпельштильцхен бесстыдно погрузил лицо между ее бедер. Она сжала ноги, когда он пробрался рукой ей под юбку и пощекотал место, где заканчивался чулок. - Ты же знаешь, что я плохо переношу путешествия, - засмеялась она, когда ее стойкость не поколебала его настойчивости. У нее не хватило бы духу прямо отказать ему, если бы он стал настаивать, но его энергичная страсть все равно заставила ее растеряться.

Сложив руки у нее на коленях и опираясь подбородком на перекрещенные кисти, Румпельштильцхен с улыбкой не спускал с жены взгляда. Ее отказ его ни капельки не расстроил, заметила Белль, но и ничуть не пристыдил за эти откровенные приставания. Если бы только они могли навеки сохранить это ощущение общей цели - этого взаимопонимания, которое даже не нуждалось в словах. Ситуация с Рэндаллом пошла им на пользу, и явно возбудила Румпельштильцхена, да и ее тоже. 

\- Спасибо, - сказала Белль, играясь с волосами у его висков. - За то, что помог ей.

А эти слова заставили появиться смущение на его лице.

\- Ну, - ответил он, ерзая и все еще стоя на коленях, - я, наконец, заполучил этих пчел, которых хотел уже много лет.

\- И спас женщину, которая, может, сумеет нам помочь, когда окрепнет, - напомнила Белль, хотя ни на секунду не усомнилась в том, что он мог о таком забыть. - Все равно, спасибо.

Она ухватила его за руки и заставила подняться и присесть рядом с собой. На этот раз поцелуй, который он ей подарил, был нежным - дар, а не требование. Белль с благодарностью откликнулась на него, прижавшись как можно ближе к мужу и позволив ему придерживать ее в трясущейся карете. Они целовались и целовались всю дорогу по пути домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	81. Настольные игры

\- Я тебя целовал, - лицо Румпельштильцхена было так близко к лицу Белль, что она видела перед собой лишь расплывчатое пятно, - а ты заснула, - она услышала притворную обиду в его голосе. – Любой другой мужчина был бы уязвлен этим.

\- Прости, - пробормотала Белль, моргая затуманенными сном глазами, и обнаружив, что да, последнее, что она помнит - как целовалась с ним, в то время как карета плавно раскачивалась, везя их домой. Через минуту она осознала, что они все еще находились в карете, которая теперь стояла неподвижно.

Румпельштильцхен тронул ее за нос, украл еще один поцелуй, а потом откинулся назад, чтобы она смогла разглядеть его более четко. Он выглядел скорее веселым, чем расстроенным тем, что его поползновения вогнали жену в сон. Белль все равно виновато сжала его ладонь. Она не хотела, чтобы муж думал, будто она не ценит каждый их сладкий миг, даже если она и не разделяет его нетерпения и желания.

\- Мы уже дома?

\- Дома, - согласно наклонил он голову. - Кошки, котята и жены. И все спят, - его улыбка стала лукавой. Он наблюдал за ней из-под полуопущенных век.

\- Как долго я спала? - потянувшись и усевшись прямо, Белль увидела, что мать-кошка тоже не спит. Она наблюдала за ними холодными зелеными глазами из-за края коробки, где спали котята.

\- Несколько минут, - равнодушно отмахнувшись, Румпельштильцхен открыл дверцу кареты. - Идем.

Минуты или часы, но внезапный сон лишил Белль всякого ощущения времени. Она крайне удивилась, обнаружив на улице яркий дневной свет и заморгала, чтобы вернуть ясность зрения, пока Румпельштильцхен помогал ей сойти с подножки, придерживая за талию. Он позволил красавице соскользнуть вдоль его тела и приземлиться на носочки. Все это время он придерживал ее стан руками. Белль ожидала поцелуя, еще одной демонстрации его любовного пыла, но он отпустил ее в ту же секунду, как она устойчиво встала на ноги, и забрался в карету за коробкой, где спали котята, а перед этим передал напрягшуюся кошку в руки девушки.

\- У них блохи, - заметил он, сморщив нос, изучая зверушек при солнечном свете.

Белль не нашлась, чем ему возразить. Она сама видела нескольких глянцевито поблескивающих блох, ползающих по меху у котят. Они были такими маленькими, что блохи казались неестественно огромными по сравнению с ними.

\- Уверена, что великий волшебник знает какие-нибудь травы от блох, - сказала она на ухо отчаянно вырывающейся из ее рук кошке. - К счастью, мой муж как раз и является великим волшебником.

\- У которого нет никакого желания жить в обществе блох или терпеть вонючие травы, чтобы не подпускать их, - сказал Румпельштильцхен и провел светящейся фиолетовым магическим светом рукой над коробкой. Следом он провел рукой вдоль спины кошки. Белль почувствовала, как животное довольно вздохнуло, как будто с него убрали тяжкое бремя. А, может, магия сама по себе нравилась кошке, и та тут же принялась нервно мурлыкать.

\- Теперь им позволено войти в Темный Замок, - торжественно провозгласил Румпельштильцхен, но эффект был подпорчен веселым блеском в его глазах. 

\- Я устрою их на кухне, - приняла решение Белль, когда они вошли внутрь. - Там тепло, - она ощутила точно такое же глупое головокружительное счастье, как и в карете, когда Румпельштильцхен соизволил отнести коробку с котятами к их новому дому. Сама Белль успокаивала встревоженную кошку у себя на руках, которая особо сильно не сопротивлялась, но издавала каждый раз отчаянный вой, когда котята пропадали из ее поля зрения.

Она была крайне тощей, но ее котята выглядели упитанными и являли собой картину сонного удовлетворения. Как и Флора, подумала Белль, осторожно опуская кошку на каменный пол возле лестницы на кухню, отдает всю себя ради своего потомства.

Румпельштильцхен поставил коробку в уголок рядом с дымоходом, где зверькам будет тепло и от очага, и от находившейся рядом печки. Проверив своих котят, серая кошка начала обходить помещение по периметру, принюхиваясь и приглядываясь, осторожно все изучая.

\- Тебя они радуют? - Румпельштильцхен поймал Белль в объятья, разглядывая ее с таким же искренним и открытым выражением лица. Сердце девушки растаяло при виде его настолько неприкрытого счастья - счастья быть рядом с ней, иметь ее в качестве своей жены.

\- Не животные, - сказала она, охваченная внезапным порывом стыдливости от своих слов. Покраснев, она обвила руками шею мужа, а Румпельштильцхен крепко прижал ее к себе, слегка раскачивая ее из стороны в сторону, стоящую на цыпочках.

\- Я рад, - шепнул он, тычась носом ей в ухо. Он запечатлел влажный поцелуй там же, отчего девушку враз оставили все силы, а потом нашел ее рот, чтобы поцеловать как следует, закрыв глаза. Белль узнала это выражение лица - такое спокойное, умиротворенное. Фальшивая неподвижность, которая охватывала его, когда он наслаждался ею в постели, замедляя толчки, чтобы понаблюдать за нею под собой, или вглядываться в нее снизу вверх, когда она услаждала себя, оседлав его сверху. Страсть заставляла Румпельштильцхена утихнуть, практически благоговейно умолкнуть, а ведь сейчас он ее хотел так же сильно, как и там, у горы. Внутри же он страдал от страсти и голода, и причиной всему этому была лишь Белль. Она как никогда понимала это, видела еще более четко, чем тогда, когда он стоял перед ней на коленях на полу кареты, готовый любить ее только взглядом, если она не захочет отдаться ему так, как ему того хотелось.

Сама же Белль радовалась нежности на его лице, этим крепким объятьям и нежным словам, чувствуя себя польщенной тем, что ее настолько сильно желают. Приподняв ее и надежно устроив на кухонном столе, Румпельштильцхен дразнил ее губы и одновременно сражался с золотой пряжкой, удерживающей ее плащ.

Когда тяжелый бархат соскользнул с ее плеч, девушке тут же стало намного лучше, словно только сейчас она смогла вдохнуть полной грудью. Услышав, как она с трудом сглотнула и издала вздох облегчения, Румпельштильцхен чуть отстранился и тревожно нахмурился.

\- Что такое?

\- Ничего, - заверила его Белль, слегка раскачиваясь. - Плащ был тяжелым, - она рассмеялась, когда он удивленно приподнял брови, а потом еще раз, когда он ухватил ее за талию, нащупывая завязки на ее лифе по обеим краям над бедрами.

\- Если вас настолько отягощают ваши одежды, миледи, мы должны немедленно от них избавиться, - заявил он, покрывая ее шею и горло поцелуями, в то время как его пальцы расправлялись с бантами на концах шнуров.

\- Прямо здесь? - все еще посмеиваясь, Белль услышала звучавшее подобно музыке счастье в собственном голосе.

\- Прямо здесь, - подтвердил Румпельштильцхен, пряча собственную улыбку у нее на шее. - На кухне... в спальне... на крыше. Везде, где пожелаешь, - он снова коснулся ее губ легчайшим, как перышко, поцелуем, а в его голосе прозвучал невысказанный вопрос. Он ее хотел. Позволит ли она ему взять ее?

Вместо ответа Белль расстегнула его плащ и стянула тот с плеч. Несмотря на дрожь и переполняющую ее любовь, страсть Белль сегодня была довольно умеренной - нежный жар и мягкое давление внизу живота, которым все еще предстоит обрести остроту и резкость, наполниться сладкой болью, к которым она была более привычна.

\- Моя жена не желает сегодня приключений?

\- Но только не на крыше! Как вообще такое может прийти в голову!

\- Ну, раз так, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, изображая легкое разочарование. Он вдруг перепугал Белль, резко повернув голову, заставив и девушку посмотреть в том же направлении. Кошка запрыгнула на стол справа от Белль и теперь подкрадывалась к ним, высоко задрав хвост.

\- Лучше покормить твою тигрицу, - Румпельштильцхен распрямился, наблюдая за зверем. – Интересно вот только - чем? Цыпленок? Говядина? Рыба? Мыши?

Белль была не уверена, кого он спрашивает - ее или кошку.

\- Ох! - ей пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заставить мысли переключиться на что-то другое. Она с тревогой осмотрела кошку, которая была сплошная кожа да кости. - Я не знаю. Я думаю, в замке отца повара кормили их объедками.

\- Кошка моей жены не будет питаться объедками, - надменно заявил Румпельштильцхен, и именно в этот миг кошка подтвердила сказанное низким плаксивым воем. - Тогда печенка! - не задумываясь, сказал маг, заставив Белль засмеяться, когда ставил миску на пол. Золотая миска, полная ароматного свежего мяса. Рядом с первой он поставил вторую с водой, а потом выпрямился, ответив улыбкой на хихиканье Белль. Кошка соскочила со стола и начала есть, жадно припав на передние лапы.

\- Кошка твоей жены будет разбалованной, - Белль попыталась придать голосу укоризненную нотку, когда Румпельштильцхен повернулся к ней и тут же снова устроил ладони у нее на талии и потянулся за поцелуем. - Как и твоя жена, - она сцепила пальцы у него на затылке и опустила голову, чтобы понаблюдать, как он ослабляет шнуровки по краям ее лифа.

Когда-то они занимались здесь любовью, когда все еще было в новинку для нее. Воспоминания о том дне добавили возбуждения к ее дрожи, потому что она даже не могла представить ничего более развратного, чем сидеть верхом на коленях у мужчины, полураздетой, или получать наслаждение от его руки, прислонившись к кухонному столу, до тех пор, пока ее колени не превратятся в желе. Белль прикусила губу, это воспоминание зажгло ее даже сильнее, чем поцелуи, заставив вернуть поцелуй Румпельштильцхену с жаром, которого не было в ней прежде.

\- Думаю, моей жене нравится быть разбалованной, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, вытянув зеленый шнур из-под ее левой руки, отчего полураспахнутый лиф свободно обвис. У него были теплые рукава и высокий воротник, и все же Белль чувствовала себя обнаженной, когда в открывшейся прорези показалась ее нижняя рубашка. Под ней просматривались затвердевшие соски, сжавшиеся чуть ли не до боли, когда она поняла, что Румпельштильцхен это увидел. Ее кожа там натянулась и покрылась мурашками, а когда он накрыл ее грудь ладонью, тепло проникло через тонкую сорочку, снова заставив задрожать так, что зубы едва не начали стучать. Да, жена Румпельштильцхена любила, когда ее баловали.

Ожидавшая, что поддавшись своей слабости, он тут же завладеет ее грудью и обнажит, Белль была очарована, когда Румпельштильцхен вместо этого снова вернулся к поцелуям, нежно обнимая, в то время как она сама поддела пятками его колени, чтобы прижать к себе поближе. В такой позе она не могла его как следует ласкать, но смогла дергать за кожаный сюртук до тех пор, пока тот не поддался, а потом выдернула его рубашку из пояса брюк, заставив мужа ухмыльнуться, не прерывая поцелуя. С ее стороны, она не столько желала прикоснуться к его коже, сколько прижаться к нему еще ближе, но ее неприкрытый энтузиазм зажег пламя страсти Румпельштильцхена еще сильнее. Он куснул ее за нижнюю губу, а потом заставил ее подвинуться к самому краю стола и нагнулся, чтобы задрать пышные юбки выше колен. Теперь он смог нырнуть под них и ласкать внутреннюю сторону ее бедра там, где верх чулка соприкасался с нижней частью панталон. Его пальцы норовили пробраться под них, но он постоянно одергивал себя, так этого и не сделав. Потом он чуть отступил и, поймав ее лодыжки, поднял ногу жены и стянул туфельки. Белль перенесла весь свой вес на руки позади себя и наблюдала за этим с легкой улыбкой на устах.

\- Ты собираешься взять меня прямо здесь? - поинтересовалась она, когда он распустил подвязку и стянул вниз левый чулок, бросив тот на пол рядом с туфельками. - Прямо на моей кухне?

\- Взять, - повторил он, его взгляд на миг встретился с ее, когда он принялся за вторую подвязку. Чтобы убедиться, что она шутит, поняла Белль и задумалась над тем, сумеет ли она когда-нибудь полностью избавить мужа от его сомнений. - А это идея. Где ты хочешь, чтобы тебя взяли, мое сокровище? - Белль закрыла глаза: казалось, его голос, который он использовал в их опочивальне, проник ей прямо под кожу, заставив ту покалывать и покрыться мурашками.

\- Не в карете и не на крыше, - второй чулок присоединился к первому на растущей куче одежды у ног Румпельштильцхена. - Что тебя возбуждает, любовь моя? Как мне взять тебя?

\- Не знаю, - это было лучшее, что она смогла из себя выдавить задыхающимся голосом. Его неестественность заставила Белль покраснеть.

\- Ты должен показать мне, что делать, помнишь? - Белль смогла немного собраться, увидев его ответную ухмылку, в то время как его рука пробралась ей под панталоны. - Я же твоя смущенная молодая жена.

\- Да. Милая, смущенная Белль, - Румпельштильцхен изогнул руку внутри штанины панталон на ее правом бедре, и Белль почувствовала прикосновение магии, когда ткань исчезла.

\- Она не трахается, она милуется, - нараспев добавил он, скользнув ладонями ей под ягодицы. - Милованье на столе, - прежде, чем Белль смогла собраться с силами и шлепнуть его за поддразнивания, он потерся о ее самую деликатную часть тела. Ее возмущенный смешок под конец превратился во всхлип, когда он нашел ее влагу, и следующий поток магии оставил его обнаженным между ее ног. И твердым.

И не удивительно, подумала Белль, пытаясь расположиться так, чтобы он оказался вровень с ней в этой позе - он хотел ее с тех пор, как они покинули Пасеку, а она вместо того, чтобы предложить ему удовлетворение, лишь раззадоривала его.

Было крайне неудобно, сидеть там, упираясь ладонями в столешницу позади себя, и только Румпельштильцхен не давал ей соскользнуть с края стола. Белль обняла голыми ногами бедра Румпельштильцхена, нащупав пальцами смявшуюся кожу его штанов. Тогда ей удалось согнуть колени, и муж сам издал недостойный Темного звук, когда она воспользовалась новой опорой для ног, чтобы притянуть его еще ближе к себе. Белль наблюдала, как он сражается за самоконтроль, а потом ухмылка вернулась на его лицо, когда он справился с собой и встретился с ней взглядом, бросая немой вызов.

\- Продолжай, - сказала она, неуверенная, как долго сможет продержаться в таком положении, даже если он не даст ей свалиться. Она не могла не увлечься его игривостью, которая даже превзошла его пылкое нетерпение, и теперь ей очень хотелось посмотреть, куда это все их заведет. - Поспеши.

К ее полному восторгу, Румпельштильцхен смущенно покраснел. От этого его щеки обрели странный окрас, и Белль с мечтательным интересом изучала его до тех пор, пока ее внимание не отвлек вжавшийся в нее твердый мужской орган.

Когда он вошел в нее, то был удивительно нежным. Румпельштильцхену пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы проникнуть как можно глубже, и Белль, уже было приготовившаяся к неудобному совокуплению, подобно тому, как было у них на его рабочем столе в башне, неожиданно нашла это... забавным. Приятной игрой. Румпельштильцхен, со своей стороны, едва мог сдерживаться, оказавшись в ней, и сделал несколько таких же неуклюжих толчков, стоя на цыпочках. Ей так хотелось погладить его по волосам, коснуться лица, пока муж забылся, поглощенный процессом, но, несмотря на то, что сам акт был полон нежности, его оргазм таковым не был. Он пошатнулся, чуть не заставив ее упасть на спину. Белль поспешно обхватила его руками, чтобы удержать равновесие, и решила довериться силе мужа, а не столу. Крепко прижимая ее к себе, он приподнял супругу и медленно опустил на пол, вложив все свои чувства в еще один поцелуй. Белль не могла себе представить, как можно разжать руки и отпустить его.

\- Отнеси нас на кровать, - взмолилась она, не давая ему добраться до своих губ, чтобы можно было говорить. - Пожалуйста. 

Его ласки были по-своему приятными, но она больше не могла бороться с желанием устроиться вместе с мужем на их огромной кровати, соприкасаясь обнаженной кожей, и целовать его, нежась в комфорте. Какая же она эгоистка, подумала девушка, когда их окутала магия, эгоистка и пустышка, которая вот так закрывается от всего остального мира. Но Румпельштильцхен отнес их в постель, как она и просила, оставив их обоих обнаженными, как она и хотела.

\- Я тебя люблю, - сказала она ему, когда головокружительный поток магии иссяк, и они оба смогли поудобнее устроиться на постели.

Наполовину закрыв ее собой и просунув колено между ее ног, Румпельштильцхен смущено улыбнулся. Белль пробежалась ладонями по его спине, плечам, удивляясь собственному чувству удовлетворенности. Как она может быть счастливой после всего, что узнала сегодня?

Румпельштильцхен не ограничился ленивыми поцелуями, которыми удовлетворилась Белль, его рука прокралась между ее бедер и принялась дразнить. Он никогда не удовлетворялся лишь собственным удовольствием, игнорируя ее, но в этот раз самое большое наслаждение ей доставляла именно его близость. Как он ни пытался, лаская ее пальцами в самых потаенных местах, ничего не могло пробудить в ней искру и наполнить уютными жаркими углями наслаждения. Она беззаботно наслаждалась его терпеливыми попытками возбудить ее до тех пор, пока все растущее напряжение в его плечах не заставило девушку открыть глаза. Он не успел достаточно быстро отвернуться и спрятать свою неуверенность, его слегка липкая рука замерла у нее на бедре.

\- Это считается только, если я кончу? - спросила она, ероша ему волосы пальцами и вглядываясь в его глаза. - Мы оба должны...?- Румпельштильцхен моргнул и опустил голову. 

\- Ты знаешь, я люблю делать все как следует, - Белль осмелилась сделать попытку пошутить. Он ухитрялся находить причины для своей неуверенности там, где она даже и помыслить не могла. - Я что-то делаю неправильно?

\- Конечно, нет, - с трудом выговорил мужчина, и Белль подумала, что если бы не тень от задернутых занавесок вокруг кровати, она бы наверняка снова увидела на щеках мужа смущенный румянец. - Мне просто нравится доставлять тебе удовольствие. Я думал... ты хотела пойти в кровать.

\- Ты и так доставляешь мне удовольствие, - мягко запротестовала Белль. – И мне тоже нравится ублажать тебя. Это делает меня счастливой, - она облизнула губы, чувствуя на них его вкус. Это тоже делало ее счастливой. - Сегодняшний день сделал меня счастливой, - призналась она, не уверенная в том, что смогла его переубедить, когда он лег рядом и молча уставился на балдахин над головой. - Ты доверился мне, - забравшись поглубже под одеяла, Белль нащупала руку Румпельштильцхена и переплела свои пальцы с его. - Я люблю быть с тобой, ты же знаешь, - внезапно она закусила губу. - Прости, что я заснула, - робко попросила она, - на обратном пути.

Румпельштильцхен хохотнул – тембр его голоса при этом был мягок и глубок.

\- Хорошо. Не хотелось бы думать, что, помимо всего прочего, я становлюсь скучным.

\- Никогда, - рассмеялась Белль в ответ, перекатившись так, чтобы прижаться к его боку. Помогая ей устроиться на своей вытянутой руке, Румпельштильцхен принялся изучать ее туго заплетенные волосы. В них были вплетены две короткие ленточки, удерживающие концы косичек, но чтобы добраться до них, ему придется вытащить целую уйму шпилек.

Чувство легкости снова вернулось к ним, пока Белль дремала, а Румпельштильцхен был занят ее волосами. Он, казалось, был счастлив лежать с ней после того, как убедился, что она не желает ничего большего, чем его присутствие. 

Белль слушала как странно и быстро стучит его сердце. Даже в спокойном состоянии его ритм был в два раза быстрее, чем у нее. От этого создавалось впечатление, что он совершенно изнурен, но только в процессе его выздоровления Белль стала свидетельницей тому, как ее муж выказывал признаки недостатка энергии. А она сама - уснула, пока он ее целовал - вот до чего она была уставшей!

Это ведь могло быть еще одним признаком того, что она носит дитя под сердцем, верно? А еще ужасная тошнота, которую она ощутила от запаха меда. Подумать только, меда! Это не только добавило сложности во время расспросов Рэндалла, но и не давало как следует сконцентрироваться на его ответах.

Но если эти проблемы не отступят со временем, Румпельштильцхен же все равно останется терпеливым, правда? Она могла положиться на него, ища силы и утешения. И знаний. Он с такой легкостью ухаживал за малышом Эдвардом, справлялся с ним, не прилагая никаких усилий, сам вырастил своего сына и определенно не забыл, как и что надо делать.

Он вытащил еще несколько шпилек и высвободил одну из косичек. Услышав его довольное ворчанье, Белль улыбнулась. Приподняв голову, все еще улыбаясь, она увидела, что у него во рту находится полдюжины шпилек, а пальцы перевиты ленточкой.

\- Я не смогу тебя поцеловать с полным ртом шпилек, - пожаловалась она. Румпельштильцхен тут же вынул их со слегка встревоженным видом. О боже! Теперь она заставила его думать, что не хочет с ним целоваться! Медленно и осторожно она склонилась, чтобы поцелуем переубедить мужчину в обратном. Она не знала, как объяснить, что ее страсть к нему стала спокойней и нежнее, и что она от этого не меньше желает его. Было хорошо, наконец, не терять головы, пока он ее любил, стать очевидицей его страсти, сохранить ясность мысли... Она была довольна такому положению дел, но Румпельштильцхен боялся, что оказался в немилости из-за того, что она не погрузилась в состояние полной самоотдачи, к чему они оба уже успели привыкнуть.

Когда они отстранились после поцелуя, Белль почти что поведала ему о своих страхах. Он же тогда, наконец, сможет ее понять, да? Что ее тело, возможно, уже более не принадлежит целиком и полностью своей хозяйке? Что ее слабость не была вызвана скукой от его поцелуев? Что она точно так же жаждала его общества и комфорта, как и более горячих прикосновений. Она почти что проговорилась, но передумала, на секунду заколебавшись как раз перед тем, как заговорить. Фальшивая надежда, твердо напомнила она себе. Она не могла рисковать этим только ради того, чтобы пояснить свое странное поведение. От этого он будет уязвлен только вдвойне, если обнаружится, что ничего не было.

Вместо этого она его снова поцеловала.

Даже у Румпельштильцхена, подумала она, был некий предел сомнений, если его жена сидела обнаженная у него на коленях. Он поднял руки, чтобы окончательно высвободить ее волосы. Белль пьянела от его взгляда, который прошелся по ней от плеч до бедер, так привычно задержавшись на груди. Она хотела ему показать, что совсем не возражает против желаний мужа, даже если ее собственные слегка поостыли. Может, лучше будет показать, насколько ей нравится быть с ним? Муж хотел, чтобы она говорила ему, что он заставляет ее чувствовать, поведала о своих желаниях. Белль никогда не знала, как сделать это, особенно тогда, когда целиком забывалась в моменте их близости. Но можно ведь и научиться, правда?

\- Тебе понравилось миловаться на столе? - спросила она, смущенно потупив взгляд.

\- Думаю, больше, чем тебе, - Румпельштильцхен погладил ее по голове, вдоль волнистых локонов, спускавшихся по плечу и спине. - Ты должна мне говорить, сокровище. Говорить, если я зайду слишком далеко.

\- После знакомства с бедной Флорой, я точно знаю, насколько мне повезло, - твердо сказала ему Белль. - Мы можем трахаться на всех столах, на которых ты только захочешь.

\- Повезло? - озадаченный, но почти улыбающийся, Румпельштильцхен коснулся пальцем ее щеки. - Как это?

\- Быть больше, чем средством для достижения целей моего мужа. Быть желанной. Найти любовь. Он так гордился собой, что получил сына, - продолжала Белль, уже не в состоянии остановиться. Румпельштильцхен слушал, как обычно, и поэтому она была самой везучей из всех. - Как будто это не его жена проделала всю работу и заплатила цену, и кто знает, что еще, о чем она не может рассказать? Как будто дочь не стоила бы ей такой же боли?

Румпельштильцхен подтянул простыню ей до плеч и придержал там. Белль даже не заметила, когда та соскользнула, и что она сама начала мерзнуть.

\- Неужели иметь сына - настолько лучше, чем дочь? - спросила она, потрясенная силой собственных чувств, которые вызывали в ней Рэндалл и Флора. Если не брать во внимание магию и обман, то их брак ничем не отличается от тысяч других - такую жизнь Белль ожидала и для себя. - Неужели сын настолько важнее? - спросила она с усталым вздохом.

\- Я только знаю, каково это - растить сына, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, решив вести себя тактично, а не дразнить свою маленькую возмущенную жену. - До того, как он появился, я думал лишь о семье. Я никогда не загадывал... хотя, возможно, надеялся, вот и все, - вторая ленточка с другой стороны высвободилась, и он с довольным видом выдернул ее, положив их обе себе на грудь вместе со шпильками. - Из Рэндалла сделали того еще дурака. Он пришел ко мне давным-давно в надежде заключить сделку на сына.

\- Ты не смог ему помочь?

\- Потому что дело было не в нем. У него и его первой жены не было детей, но лихорадка, о которой он говорит, не лишила жизни его семя. Я ему об этом не сказал, - добавил Румпельштильцхен, наморщив нос, как будто теперь жалея о таком решении.

\- Почему?

\- Он не спрашивал.

Белль со вздохом кивнула. Все знали, что при разговоре с Прядильщиком надо очень тщательно подбирать слова. Даже если он не вредил человеку, Темный без зазрения совести делал его объектом своих проделок.

\- То есть, чтобы зачать ребенка, ему не потребовалось никакой особенной магии?

\- Сомневаюсь. Похоже, весь трюк заключался в его новой жене. Но магия была, а рождение этого ребенка подпитало ее. Даже в самых обычных вещах можно найти могущество для тех, у кого нет своего собственного. Рождение. Смерть. Жертвоприношение. Контракты и клятвы. Консумация, - добавил он, и в его глазах сверкнул теплый шутливый огонек. Белль кивнула, слегка изменив позу и обхватив его руками под ребрами. От этого слабого прикосновения мужчина слегка дернулся. Ее кольцо поймало тончайший лучик бледного солнечного света, и она повернула руку, чтобы показать мужу.

\- Кровь с брачного ложа.

\- Верно.

\- Что бы случилось, если бы Рэндалл продал тебе свои земли до того, как родился его сын? - оставив Румпельштильцхену ленточки, Белль начала собирать все шпильки и цеплять их друг за друга, чтобы можно было безопасно спрятать их под подушкой. - Причинять какой-либо вред мальчикам - не было конечной целью, правильно?

\- Нет, - Румпельштильцхен медленно пропустил ленточки между пальцами левой руки. Он надолго задумался, а потом покачал головой и пожал плечами. - Меня бы это не убило. Всех остальных, возможно, но не меня. Это невозможно.

\- Это ты так говоришь, - с неловкостью заметила Белль. - Ты уверен?

\- Есть лишь один способ убить Темного, - горечь сделала его слова острее, чем, по ее мнению, было в его намерениях. - И никакое заклятье с маленькими детьми, ни продажа земли, ни чума с гниющей плотью этого не изменят.

Впервые услышав, как он сформулировал это, Белль задумалась над тем, что нужно, чтобы его убить.

\- Кое-кому, возможно, и не нужно тебя убивать, чтобы остановить. Пленить или ранить так сильно, чтобы ты ничего не мог поделать со своей магией, но оставить в живых...

\- Да, - он ухватил ее за локти, заставив вздрогнуть. - Или причинить вред тебе.

\- Мне? - Белль с трудом удержалась от недоверчивого смешка. - Это все началось задолго до того, как я стала твоей женой. Рэндалл женился на Флоре год назад!

\- Из-за слов провидицы. Я не сомневаюсь, что она увидела, что жена Рэндалла родит ему сына. Она также легко могла увидеть и тебя.

\- Ты сказал, что она союзник, - с сомнением произнесла Белль. - Провидица, которую убили и в чьем теле жило проклятье, которое ранило тебя.

\- Они никогда не лгут. Правда сама по себе может быть сильнейшим ядом. Но... да. Вполне возможно, что она знала больше. И ее заставили замолчать.

\- Разве не может провидица избежать собственного убийства?

\- Нет, сладкая моя, - сказал Румпельштильцхен с преувеличенным терпением. - Она просто знала, что его надо ожидать.

\- Ох! - Белль позволила Румпельштильцхену стянуть себя пониже, спиной к его боку и поближе к нему самому, проникшему под одеяло. - Меня сложно принять за угрозу, да? Я всего лишь твоя жена. У меня нет магии. У меня нет силы.

\- Можно сказать, что владеть сердцем Темного - немалая сила, - с этими словами он запустил пальцы ей в волосы и нежно перевернул на спину, наклонившись для поцелуя. - Разве это не делает тебя опасной? - спросил он перед тем, как их губы встретились. Хотя эти слова были мрачными и игривыми, его поцелуй был совсем другим. Румпельштильцхен даже не позволил ей набрать воздуха в легкие для ответа, даже если бы она смогла придумать, что сказать.

Вскоре Белль настолько увлеклась поцелуями, что вообще перестала о чем-либо думать. Осознав, что он сдерживается, помня ее недавние колебания, она сама в качестве поощрения начала его ласкать. Ей нравилось касаться его спины, плеч, когда он лежал на ней. Девушка любила медленно водить ладонями по его коже, иногда в унисон с их поцелуями, иногда неожиданно начинала вырисовывать странные узоры, порожденные ее страстью к нему.

Он был прав - она действительно предпочитала это тому, что было между ними на кухонном столе, от которого у нее от напряжения и дискомфорта болели руки и ноги. Ей нравилось ощущать его на себе, его вес между ног, когда ее руки свободно блуждают по всему его телу. Не было ни одной причины, почему бы им нельзя было сделать это на столе, верно? Воображая себе эту картину, она улыбнулась. Собственная фантазия распалила ее страсть, породив болезненный укол желания, который отсутствовал ранее. Заметив ее улыбку, Румпельштильцхен поднял голову и с любопытством и даже легким опасением уставился на нее.

\- Дорогая?

\- Я думаю, - начала Белль, тщательно подбирая слова так, чтобы они не потерялись от тяжелого дыхания, - думаю, мне бы понравилось, если бы мы сделали это на столе, - призналась она, и в награду увидела его широко раскрывшиеся от удивления глаза. Зрачки мужчины стали еще больше, а глаза потемнели. Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, как будто хотел съесть ее живьем. - Трахнулись, - добавила она, стараясь не рассмеяться при виде выражения его лица. - Помиловались, - уточнила девушка, когда не смогла уже больше сдерживаться и затряслась от смеха.

Его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке. Он поудобнее устроился между ее колен, с вызовом удерживая при этом ее взгляд.

\- Пообжимались, покувыркались и побаловались плюшками? - спросил он ей в тон.

\- Да, именно это. Все вместе.

\- Я буду скучать по твоей невинности, - Румпельштильцхен быстро чмокнул жену в щеку, потом в подбородок, а потом опустил голову, чтобы уделить внимание шее, груди, где он замедлил темп и задержался, опаляя теплым дыханием ее кожу. – Но, полагаю, не очень сильно, - он вобрал в рот ее сосок, вызывая у Белль сладкую дрожь. Когда к губам присоединились и его зубы, это стало почти невыносимо... но только почти. Она чувствовала, как в нее бьет крошечный электрический разряд, снова и снова, пока Румпельштильцхен не насытился, лаская одну грудь ртом, а другую обхватив ладонью. Девушка невольно выгнула спину, стремясь навстречу его жадному посасыванию, тяжело дыша и стараясь сдержать рвущийся изнутри стон наслаждения. Румпельштильцхен даже не попытался сдержать свой собственный стон, присосавшись к ней еще сильнее, потом прихватил сосок зубами, а затем унял легкую боль нежным движением языка.

\- Значит, ртом, да? - проворковал он радостно, когда Белль упала на матрас, дрожа с ног до головы, как будто получила оргазм. - Значит, мне тебя поглотить? По маленькому кусочку за раз?

На ее глазах выступили слезы! Белль поспешно утерла их. Эти ощущения ее почти что испугали. Может, занятие любовью на кухне распалило ее сильнее, чем ей показалось? Она до сих пор часто не понимала свои ощущения - похоть, которая могла вспыхнуть от напоминания о нежности ее мужа, болезненная пульсация внутри в предвкушении быть наполненной им, экстаз финала, когда под плотно зажмуренными веками мелькали ослепительные вспышки.

\- Я не знаю, чего хочу, - признаваясь в этом, она почти стонала. Этот звук удивил саму Белль, а Румпельштильцхена заставил поднять голову от ее груди и с беспокойством взглянуть ей в лицо. - Я чувствуя себя так странно, - если раньше она с трудом могла подобрать слова для ответа, когда он спрашивал ее, то сейчас они лились из нее непрерывным потоком, заставляя задыхаться. - Будь терпелив со мной, мой возлюбленный муж, мой Румпельштильцхен. Пожалуйста, - снова полились слезы, скатываясь по щекам, спугнув похотливую улыбку с лица Румпельштильцхена. Он приподнялся, приблизив свое лицо к ее, и нерешительно стер ее слезы. - Даже когда я тебя не хочу, я хочу тебя, - рассмеялась Белль, поймав его руками и ногами, чтобы притянуть ближе к себе - такого теплого и близкого. - Я такая счастливая, что хочется плакать. Сегодня я была такой счастливой, и это так ужасно - эта бедная женщина, ее глупый муж, враг, о котором мы ничего не знаем… Как я могу быть так счастлива?

Ее эмоциональные взрывы всегда оставляли Румпельштильцхена в состоянии легкой тревоги. А после этого, похоже, он испытал лишь сильнейшее потрясение. Он заморгал расширившимися глазами, стараясь уловить каждое слово. Тихонько усмехнувшись про себя, она поняла, что он надеялся получить какую-то подсказку, что ему делать со всем тем, в чем она только что призналась.

Внизу живота, там, где она крепко прижимала его к себе, она чувствовала его напряженную мужскую плоть.

\- Возьми меня, - шепнула Белль, выпустив его предплечья из смертельно хватки, и вместо этого обхватила ладонями его лицо. - Я хочу чувствовать тебя ближе, внутри.

Спросив ее о том, чего она хотела, Румпельштильцхен даже затаил дыхание, так желая услышать ответ. Судорожно задыхаясь, он принялся покрывать неуклюжими поцелуями внутреннюю сторону ее запястий, потеряв голову от любви. И даже сейчас, будучи в таком состоянии, он с большой осторожностью вошел в нее. Всегда так осторожен, полон нежной заботы о ней. Белль попыталась молчать, сдержаться, но когда Румпельштильцхен сделал первый глубокий толчок, все же не смогла подавить всхлип. Он держался лицом к лицу с ней, ослепленный страстью так же сильно, как она - слезами.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, - вот и все, что она могла выговорить, охваченная безумием, и он повиновался ее невнятным просьбам. Маг всегда делал все так, как она хочет, как прикажет, особенно в их постели. На их ложе, в их раю.

\- Румпель... - простонала она, и от этого звука он вздрогнул, а затем нагнулся, чтобы целовать ей лицо, подбородок, горло, пока Белль извивалась и притягивала его к себе за ягодицы, повинуясь этому неуклюжему ритму. И все равно пик наслаждения все никак не наступал. Но теперь она была охвачена чем-то иным - долгожданной пульсацией, когда он глубоко погружался в нее, хаотично покрывая ее сладкими поцелуями.

\- О... люби меня... люби!

Какой бы ужас не охватывал ее от такого самозабвения, Белль ни за что не хотела, чтобы это заканчивалось. Никогда раньше ей не доводилось познать такую свободу - вслух озвучивать свои желания. Это и вправду было истинное могущество - знать, что Румпельштильцхен готов отставить свою магию, отказаться от репутации, от всего, что было для него важным, и разделить с ней ложе по первому ее требованию. И любить ее. Любить ее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya - наш герой! :)  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011


	82. Румпель

Чувство голода и зов природы все-таки заставили Белль выбраться из кровати. В теплой комнате и со спящим рядом Румпельштильцхеном, у нее не было никакого желания вообще шевелиться до тех пор, пока стало уже совсем невмоготу. Зевая и крадясь как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить мужа, Белль направилась в ванную комнату.

Когда она вернулась, Румпельштильцхен все еще спал. Быстренько накинув ночную рубашку и халат из шелка паутины и нащупав под кроватью тапочки, девушка принялась наблюдать за мужем. Разве он раньше так долго спал после того, как она исчезала из его объятий? Во время ее отсутствия он принял свою обычную позу - лицом вниз, прижавшись правой щекой к матрасу, руки возле головы, одна - под подушкой. Как и раньше, Белль не могла заставить себя выйти из комнаты, пока маг мирно спал. Она присела рядом, подогнув под себя одно колено, и наклонилась вперед, чтобы дотянуться до него в центре кровати и погладить по голове.

Впервые он не проснулся рывком, немедленно придя в состояние боевой готовности. Он повернул голову, подложив правую руку под щеку, и снова застыл. Белль улыбнулась, очарованная мыслью, что ей удалось его измотать. По крайней мере, столкнувшись с ее странным настроением, он не возражал против ее запросов, как только она дала ему четкие указания, что делать.

\- Румпельштильцхен, - тихо позвала она, борясь с желанием не тревожить его. Альтернативой было оставить записку на подушке, сообщающую, что она слишком проголодалась, чтобы продолжать оставаться в постели, но это показалось чересчур грубым. Белль легонько постучала пальчиком между его лопаток. - Проснись.

Встревоженный и озадаченный, он приподнялся на локтях и оглянулся, быстро приходя в себя. Она погладила его по волосам, и мужчина перевернулся на бок лицом к ней, запутавшись в одеяле в области бедер, отчего грудь и плечи оказались обнаженными. Белль воспользовалась возможностью пробежаться ладонью по его груди, отмечая контраст между цветом их кожи в красноватом свете полуденного солнца.

\- Прости, что разбудила. Я не хотела просто уйти украдкой, - поддавшись внезапно нахлынувшему озорству, она добавила: - Как это делаешь ты.

\- Использованный и выброшенный за ненадобностью, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, выпутываясь из одеяла, чтобы сесть, повернувшись к ней лицом. - Вот такая у меня участь, да, госпожа?

\- Думаю, вы тоже получили свою долю удовольствия, сэр, - рассмеялась Белль, обняв его за шею и подарив несколько сладких поцелуев в качестве приветствия. - И, конечно же, ты приглашен на чай.

Несколько минут они просто сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу щеками. Потом Румпельштильцхен моментально вернулся к своей привычной активности - молниеносно быстрый и педантичный, как обычно. Он вывернулся из ее рук, оказавшись одетым еще прежде, чем его ноги коснулись пола. Белль тихо радовалась тому, что он не стал вновь прятаться под многослойной грубой кожей, а предпочел свободную шелковую рубаху цвета красного вина поверх бриджей и сапог.

В свою очередь он заметил, что жена изучающе смотрит на него, и Белль стало интересно, был ли сейчас ее взгляд наполнен такой же жадностью, что у него самого. Они оба смутились и отвернулись друг от друга.

\- Красота, - пробормотал он, оставив Белль недоумевать, имел ли он в виду чудесный халат, надетый на ней, или ее саму. - Принесешь мне чашечку чая? Наверх?

Он все еще просил ее о мелочах так, будто считал, что требует луну с неба. Она коснулась его руки, удивительно тронутая тем, что он вообще попросил.

\- Конечно.

Белль занялась собственной трапезой, пока кипятился медный чайник для заварки чая. Она насытилась бутербродом с сыром, а потом побаловала себя еще несколькими кусочками сладкого фрукта. Устроившаяся рядом с дымоходом кошка крутилась вокруг своих котят и энергично их вылизывала. Ее золотая миска для еды не опустела, как заметила Белль, хотя она и видела, что кошка сыта и явно не раз подходила к миске. Когда девушка забрала обе миски, собираясь переставить их подальше в уголок, чтобы мамочка не бросала своих котят ради еды, то увидела, что рубленая курятина сменила кусочки печенки, которые Румпельштильцхен положил для нее ранее.

\- Думаю, ты и вправду станешь очень избалованной кошкой, - сказала Белль, присев на корточки рядом с коробкой и протянув руку, чтобы животное могло ее понюхать. - Я не видела здесь мышей, но буду только рада, если ты их найдешь. А если увидишь очень маленького джинна, пожалуйста, постарайся его сильно не калечить. 

Кошка послала ей уверенный зеленоглазый взгляд, слушая ее речь, а потом зажмурилась и вернулась к мытью своих котят. Их было практически невозможно отличить друг от друга - все они были дымчато-серыми с белыми пятнышками. У самой кошки была белая грудка, два полностью белоснежных носочка на задних лапах, и приличное количество белых усиков. Без сомнения, со временем котята вырастут такими же красавцами, как и их мать.

Белль подняла брошенную одежду с пола, развесив плащи на спинке стула возле очага, а кожаную безрукавку Румпельштильцхена положила на сиденье. Похоже, у кошки не возникло желания использовать их одежду в качестве своей постели, она предпочла держаться поближе к своим деткам, но Белль подумала, что надо найти что-то помягче нескольких пучков соломы, которыми было устлано дно коробки. Кошки любят уют, и лучше его ей обеспечить, если Румпельштильцхен не хочет однажды найти ее спящей клубочком у него на плаще или среди его прядильных принадлежностей.

Приготовив поднос с чаем, Белль сдержала данное слово и отправилась наверх в лабораторию Румпельштильцхена. Он стоял, склонившись над маленькой стеклянной емкостью, и сыпал туда какой-то темный порошок. Белль отнесла поднос к другому столу, с любопытством наблюдая за магом, пока наливала чай и добавляла сахар в чашку мужа.

\- Это кровь? - уже наполовину пустой, пузырек из тонкостенного стекла стоял рядом с емкостью, с которой возился Румпельштильцхен.

\- Флоры, - кивнул он. - Если магия была в ее..., - он оборвал себя, отвлекшись на свою тонкую работу. Слегка коснувшись средним пальцем усыпанной порошком поверхности сосуда, он поднес его к лицу и принюхался, а потом осторожно подул на осадок на дне. Ничего не произошло, и он плотно сжал зубы. - Сейчас ее нет, - сделал он вывод и, без предупреждения подхватив стеклянный сосуд, метнул его через плечо в стену над лестницей, что-то невнятно рыча под нос. Белль чуть было не выронила сахарницу из рук.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? - спросил она с упреком, но поняла, что уже знает ответ. Румпельштильцхен не мог ничего сделать против своего невидимого врага, и ему ничего больше не оставалось, кроме как выпускать пар от раздражения из-за отсутствия какого-либо сдвига в этом запутанном деле. Лучше пусть он кидается посудой, чем магией в таком настроении.

\- Чай готов, - как можно мягче и спокойней произнесла Белль.

Румпельштильцхен подошел к ней, смущенно принял в руки наколотую чашку на блюдце из другого сервиза.

\- Спасибо.

\- Я подмету стекло, - сказала Белль, но Румпельштильцхен поймал ее за руку, прежде чем она успела сделать и два шага, мягко развернув супругу в обратном направлении.

\- Останься, - он отпустил ее руку, когда девушка кивнула, и уставился в свою чашку с чаем. - Ты сама по себе воплощаешь комфорт и тепло, которые я не заслуживаю, моя дорогая, - говоря это, он изо всех сил старался сохранить лицо спокойным и сдержанным. Белль с трудом, но все же заметила, как напряженные губы мага несколько раз судорожно дернулись. - Ты веришь рассказанной сказке Рэндалла?

\- Да, - Белль вязала свою чашку и, нахмурившись, прислонилась к верстаку. - Когда он вновь рассказывал ее тебе, то говорил все то же самое, и при этом не было похоже, что...

\- Он репетировал это? - Румпельштильцхен вдохнул, склонившись над женой.

\- Да.

\- Вся эта ситуация отвлекает тебя от твоей работы, да? От твоей настоящей работы, я имею в виду, - говоря это, Белль указала чашкой на бардак на столе, валявшиеся на нем инструменты, свитки и различные травы. - Могло ли это быть их настоящей целью?

\- Вполне вероятно, - он говорил так неуверенно, что Белль подумала - муж и вправду дошел до последней точки отчаяния, раз нуждается в ее совете. - Эффективно, полагаю, пусть и довольно грязно.

\- Полагаю, это намного эффективнее, чем просто попытаться причинить вред твоей жене.

\- Это совсем не "просто", - спокойно заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Не тогда, когда тебя могли ранить. Клянусь тебе, я не просто отомщу им.

Он уже обещал ей это. И уже должен был знать, что в том случае, когда она попадала в неприятности, и ей кто-то причинял вред, последнее, что хотела девушка в такой ситуации - это месть.

\- Папа сказал, что люди могут попытаться использовать меня против тебя, - Белль сглотнула, ее горло болезненно сжалось. - Я никогда не предполагала, что они могли планировать все это до того, как мы успели даже познакомиться.

\- Здесь ты в безопасности. Я могу защитить тебя, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, ошибочно приняв дрожь в ее голосе за страх, - когда ты находишься внутри этих стен.

\- Я не могу навсегда остаться внутри этих стен, - произнесла девушка, осознав, что как никогда уверена в том, что говорит. - Всю жизнь быть тебе верной женой, и, да, следовать за тобой повсюду, но... не прятаться!

Румпельштильцхен ничего на это не ответил. Он молча продолжал пить свой чай, чуть сдвинув брови и задумчиво уставившись в пространство перед собой. Разбив колбу, он, казалось, избавился от своей внезапной вспышки гнева, но по-прежнему выглядел серьёзным и несчастным и смотрел на свою маленькую жену, ища утешения. Белль хотела бы знать, что же делать, как разгадать эту тайну, которую откровения Рэндалла сделали ещё более непонятной.

\- Я поговорю с Флорой, - твердо сказала она, какое-то время изучая чаинки на дне опуставшей чашки. - Она, вероятно, слишком напугана, чтобы говорить с тобой. А мы до сих пор не знаем, связана ли эта ситуация с магией или нет.

\- Я знаю, - сухо сказал Румпельштильцхен, - я всегда знаю о таких вещах. В любом случае, я только что спас ей жизнь. И если даже это не сможет вызвать хоть немного доброжелательности по отношению ко мне, я уже и не знаю, чему вообще это под силу.

\- Тогда тебе нужно поговорить с Гастоном и дядей Флоры, - резонно заметила Белль. - Ее дядя совершенно точно знает куда больше, чем Гастон. И ты мог бы более скрупулезно изучить магию, которая заставляет его молчать.

\- Только если я смогу вскрыть его, чтобы посмотреть на неё, - мерзко сказал он и со стуком поставил свою чашку, потом прошелся по комнате к началу лестницы и указал на осколки разбитого стекла, которые туда упали. - Я вполне могу развязать ему язык, но моя жена будет возражать против применения подобных методов.

\- Если ты попросишь его помочь тебе, он вполне может решиться на то, чтобы позволить тебе сделать все, что должно быть сделано, - ответила Белль, несколько покоробленная ехидным замечанием мужа. - А если причинять боль вошло у тебя в привычку, я не собираюсь извиняться за то, что лишний раз напомнила тебе о другом пути решения проблем.

Белль была уверена - муж не сердился на нее. Он был зол не на нее, а на то, что ему помешали. Несмотря на все, что он говорил, находясь в ее объятьях, у нее не было власти над ним. Она не могла помешать ему убить Рэндалла. Она не думала, что ее любовь к нему станет меньше, или что она сможет пойти против него, если вдруг он перестанет считаться с ее желаниями или советами. И она вовсе не собиралась извиняться, напоминая ему, что существуют и другие способы выяснить, что знает человек, хотя они и гораздо более трудные и отнимают больше времени. Или о том, что просто аморально относиться к жестокости, как к игре.

Он все еще хотел угодить ей. Сейчас Темный разрывался между своей женой и тем, что хотел сделать.

\- Мать Гастона вот-вот родит, - сказала она, стараясь не позволить разногласиям перерасти в ссору после вчерашнего дня. - Возможно, ему просто не хватает дружеского участия, и он будет рад нам помочь.

Румпельштильцхен фыркнул и отвернулся к своему рабочему столу, не глядя на жену, а затем взял в руки маленький флакончик с кровью Флоры, поднимая его и разглядывая на свету содержимое.

\- Он назвал тебя шлюхой перед всем двором. Он помогал тем, кто напал на тебя. Друзья так не поступают.

\- Он извинился, - напомнила ему Белль. Девушка почувствовала нетерпение – сейчас, когда Румпельштильцхен прибегал к своей тихой раздражительности, поддаться ему казалось чрезвычайно заманчивым. Однако слишком упрямая, чтобы всегда идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, Белль подошла к мужу и положила руку ему на поясницу.

\- Нет никакой нужды думать о людях только худшее.

\- Нет никаких причин слепо доверять им, как это делаешь ты, - отрезал маг, но прежде чем произнести эти слова, повернулся к ней, ближе прижимая к груди и крепче обнимая. Слишком крепко. Белль прислонилась к нему головой и медленно выдохнула, позволяя мужу сильнее сжать объятия, пока он сам не опомнился и не ослабил кольцо своих рук. Румпельштильцхен медленно стал поглаживать ее волосы.

\- Как я могу научить тебя быть осторожной, если ты доверяешь даже мне? - спросил он слабым голосом. - Как мне защитить тебя и при этом не запереть в золотой клетке?

\- Ты не сможешь, - сказала Белль, подняв голову, - ты не сможешь защитить меня от всего.

Кивнув, он отпустил супругу.

\- Тогда оставь меня наедине с моим настроением, сокровище, - попросил Румпельштильцхен. - Я буду лучшим мужем, но позже.

\- Тут хлеб и масло, - произнесла девушка, целуя мужа в щеку. Простить его сейчас, когда собственное мрачное настроение вызывало отвращение даже у него самого, оказалось не самой сложной задачей, - а в чайнике достаточно много чая.

\- Спасибо тебе.

Уходя, Белль вдруг заколебалась, стоя на верхнем пролете лестницы. Она не хотела злоупотреблять гостеприимством мужа, но...

\- Записаны ли где-то законы Одстоуна?

Удивленный, Румпельштильцхен встретился с ней взглядом.

\- В некотором роде, - он выдавил из себя намек на улыбку, выставил перед собой раскрытую ладонь, удерживая ее в неподвижном состоянии до тех пор, пока там не появился свиток, намотанный на два деревянных валика и выглядящий очень старым. С мягкой улыбкой на лице он протянул его девушке.

\- Планируешь внести какие-то изменения, моя дорогая?

\- Любопытствую, - рассмеялась Белль. - Спасибо.

То, что ей - женщине, жене Лорда - позволено было внести изменения в законы здешних мест являлось весьма увлекательной идеей! Как бы он ни сомневался в мудрости такого ее отношения к миру, Румпельштильцхен, как он сам выражался, никогда не путал наличие члена с наличием таланта. Свиток был тяжелым, и она ожидала, что он будет очень длинным, но когда Белль все-таки развернула его на своей кровати, то поняла, что тот просто был сделан из старого плотного пергамента. Тесно расположенные слова сплошь покрывали пергамент, который был не длиннее её руки, валики, видимо, были простой формальностью, не неся никакой функциональности. Все было написано в виде любопытной смеси общего и старого языка, а сам писарь явно не являлся мастером каллиграфии. Текст был усеян кляксами и ошибками, а попытки некоторых пояснений выглядели довольно неубедительно. Прежде чем с любопытством устроиться в кресле со свитком, Белль решила принять ванну и полежать в воде, обдумывая все случившееся за день.

День в постели с мужем казался чем-то нереальным, а вот посещение Пасеки было даже слишком реальным и никак не выходило у нее из головы. Если бы можно было безопасно перевезти Флору, она бы потребовала взять с собой женщину и её ребёнка - самостоятельно ухаживать за молодой мамой, а также найти кормилицу для ребёнка. Рэндалл на данный момент казался неспособным перевести свои добрые намерения в осмысленные действия, хоть Белль и поверила Румпельштильцхену на слово о том, что тот не всегда был таким дураком. Ни один человек не стал бы богатым, будучи дураком. Неужели все мужчины превращались в дураков, когда дело доходило до заведения сыновей? Потом она снова подумала о Гастоне. Герцог Хьюберт собирался отречься от Гастона, если его новорожденный окажется сыном. У него не было доказательств, что Гастон не являлся его сыном по крови, даже если бы это было правдой. Гастон, стройный и грубый, был точной копией герцогини за исключением высокого роста, что, несомненно, могло достаться ему как от Хьюберта, так и от любого другого мужчины.

Что могло убедить Герцога в том, что Гастон не был его настоящим наследником? Признание самой Герцогини? Представить кислое лицо Герцогини, сознающейся в том, что она разбила чайную чашку, было просто невозможно, не говоря уже о том, чтобы та призналась в адюльтере, . Белль скривилась и опустилась под воду, задерживая дыхание до тех пор, пока не зазвенело в ушах. Слишком тяжело было думать о том, что она вполне могла оказаться под властью этой женщины, выйдя замуж за Гастона, а потом и родить в подобной атмосфере дитя. Подобное существование напоминало бы клетку и отнюдь не для собственной защиты, а лишь для продолжении герцогской династии. Даже несмотря на то, что Герцог подозревал, что Гастон не являлся его кровным сыном.

Действительно ли Гастон был послан к линии фронта на верную смерть? Он бы умер. Погибли бы все, если бы Румпельштильцхен не явился и не назначил свою цену. Какой мужчина вот так принёс бы в жертву родного сына? Хьюберт не мог быть до конца уверен, когда посылал Гастона к отцу Белль. Также не мог он быть по-настоящему уверенным, что на этот раз Герцогиня родит ему сына, доверяя таким образом словам докторов, ощупывающих женщин и решающих, что форма живота или цвет мочи означает сына! Даже Рэндалл, с учетом обещанных провидицей доказательств, не мог быть уверен до самого момента рождения сына.

Вытираясь полотенцем, Белль прижала ладонь к животу. Низ живота, чуть ниже пупка, нещадно ныл, напоминая о том, что с ней явно не все в порядке. В погоне за собственным удовольствием, Румпельштильцхен всегда был нежным, но, в конце концов, в поисках ее удовлетворения они были очень... энергичными. Боль была там и ранее, предположила девушка. Даже после того, как боли от женских недомоганий прекратились и почти перестали беспокоить ее. Но впервые вода не смогла облегчить ее страданий после того, как она провела время с мужем. Она должна быть осторожней, пока не выяснит все точно. Румпельштильцхену нравилось относиться к ней мягко, хотя его пристрастие к грязным выраженьицам шло вразрез с нежностью его прикосновений. Ему очень даже понравилось получить приказ трахнуть ее, получать точные инструкции, с какой силой и скоростью это делать…

Она улыбнулась про себя, натягивая обратно ночную рубашку и быстро заплетая косу, чтобы волосы после высушивания утром красиво завивались. Она, по крайней мере, на короткое время, сделала Румпельштильцхена действительно счастливым человеком. Если это счастье и не продлится после того, как он вернется к своей работе, к насущным проблемам, то его жена хотя бы будет знать, что в следующий раз, когда он захочет лечь с ней, она снова сделает его счастливым. Её добровольное желание выполнять все его капризы безусловно тоже было приятно ему, подумала Белль. Однако он был до безумия восхищен своими эгоистичными требованиями и её повторениями этих кричащих слов. Он, наверное, будет скучать по её невинности, но не так, как по всему этому. Свалив в кучу подушки, Белль легла в постель и подтянула грелку ногами, пока та не оказалась под её укрытыми овчиной коленями. Согнув ноги в коленях, она положила на них свиток законов и стала внимательно читать. Это были своеобразные указы местных тиранов и старцев. Румпельштильцхен рассказал ей о праве первой ночи лорда с каждой девственной невестой - обычай, который был вытеснен в родном королевстве Белль много веков тому назад, и в любом случае никогда не имел статуса закона. Это было гнусно, и Румпельштильцхен был того же мнения, и тем не менее, этот пункт присутствовал в своде законов - лорд Одстоуна имел право проделать это с любой невестой, а потом отказывался от всякой ответственности в отношении любого ребенка, который мог появиться в результате этого отвратительного принудительного акта. У детей-бастардов в этих землях вообще практически не было никаких прав. Каждый мужчина и мальчик старше восьми лет, был обязан обучаться владению оружием пол дня, раз в луну. Там так же были законы о налогах, о частной собственности, о владениях на правах аренды с установленными жестокими наказаниями за любое преступление против собственности, которое только можно придумать. Старые законы, о которых частенько вспоминают, когда новые законы оказываются бессильными.

Только один из них Белль воочию видела применяемым здесь - наказание через повешение за убийство. Румпельштильцхен не забирал мужчин в солдаты, не говоря уже о том, чтобы забирать себе невест во время их брачной ночи, а налоги в Одстоуне горожане платили персональным неудобством, а не товарами и звонкой монетой. Насколько Белль представляла, Румпельштильцхен щедро платил за все, что забирал замок, который брал ровно столько, сколько требовалось для нужд его хозяина. Его присутствие могло давить на сознание людей, но оно точно не обременяло их кошельки. Запутавшись в названиях мест и границ владений, которые множество раз были исправлены первым, неумелым писцом, Белль не заметила появления Румпельштильцхена до тех пор, пока он не уселся на кровать.

\- Такая нахмурившаяся, - пожаловался он, делая вид, что дуется. - Ты не одобряешь?

\- Какие-то из них все еще действуют? - Белль позволила свитку свернуться у себя на коленях. - Даже границы?

\- Только некоторые. Я позволяю им самостоятельно управляться со своими делами. Какая мне польза от тренированных воинов и половины телеги яблок для сидра раз в месяц во время сезона? И, конечно, я не хочу их невест, - добавил Румпельштильцхен чуть более искренне.

\- Нет, - сказала Белль, протянув ему руку. - Ты не хотел даже свою собственную.

\- Нет, хотел, - прошептал он, с заговорщическим видом наклонившись к ней. - Я не хотел беспокоить ее, но она настояла на своих правах.

Радуясь, что настроение мужа улучшилось, Белль сжала его руку и вернулась к чтению тонкостей законодательства местной недвижимости. Сегодня она попросила у Румпельштильцхена и так довольно много, поэтому она не станет просить его остаться с ней на ночь. Конечно, она очень сильно надеялась, что он сделает это без ее просьбы, и спрятала улыбку, когда Румпельштильцхен лег рядом поверх одеяла. Он не снял сапоги, поэтому, возможно, и не собирался оставаться, но Белль протянула руку, приглашая его присоединиться к ней.

Беспокойные пальцы Румпельштильцхена, дергая и поглаживая ее шелковый халат и ночную сорочку, время от времени задевали рваные края свитка.

\- Ты тоже можешь прочесть, - заметила она, - если тебе скучно.

Заворчав, Румпельштильцхен нашарил под подушкой книгу, которую она в данный момент читала, но не стал ничего больше делать, кроме как украл оттуда ее закладку-перо и принялся играться с ним. На последних пунктах свода законов оказалось очень сложно сосредоточиться, когда муж в это время щекотал ее гусиным перышком под подбородком.

\- А как насчет твоих законов? Они записаны где-нибудь?

\- Скорей всего моя воля исполняется потому, что они боятся не угодить мне, - сказал он, коснувшись пером ее левого соска. - Мэр знает, что должно быть сделано, и видит, что это сделано, - он поднес перо к другой груди, на этот раз кружа вокруг соска и просияв, когда тот напрягся в ответ на его поддразнивание. Белль по-прежнему заставляла себя делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Хотел ли он её снова так скоро, или же просто пытался угодить ей?

\- Законам следует подчиняться, потому что они справедливые, а не потому, что люди боятся тебя, - сказала девушка, позволив свитку скрутиться вокруг деревянных валиков и отложив его в сторону. Она спасла книгу, которую Румпельштильцхен бросил и начала искать место, на котором закончила чтение в последний раз.

\- Может быть, моя дорогая, - согласился он, ведя перышком по теперь открывшемуся его взору бедру. Она не могла прочувствовать это прикосновение через простыни и одеяла, но в любом случае действия мужа отвлекали. - Но мой способ работает. 

\- Способ Румпельштильцхена, - сказала Белль. Осознание того, что он прав, не улучшило ее настроение. Здесь метод Румпельштильцхена работал.

\- Да, - склонившись над ней, маг поцеловал ее грудь, обхватывая сосок губами. Наслаждаясь его близостью, но все же слегка смутившись, Белль провела пальцами по его волосам.

\- Ты называла меня Румпель,- сказал он, после того, как еще один легкий дразнящий поцелуй на ее груди заставил девушку покрыться мурашками от удовольствия. Он задержался у ее груди, так что его дыхание согревало нежную кожу через шелк. При этом его лицо было скрыто от ее глаз. - Раньше. Мне понравилось.

Белль покраснела. Она не собиралась так его называть. Просто в тот момент у нее не хватило дыхания, чтобы должным образом выговорить его имя! Но он не стал дразнить ее - она поняла, что муж говорил вполне искренне – ему и вправду стоило немало гордости сказать ей, что он по достоинству оценил этот жест. Она провела пальцами по его волосам, глядя на мужа полным любви взглядом.

\- Королева Реджина называет тебя так,- запротестовала она, не чувствуя в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы сказать ему, что она не хотела делать так, как сделала Королева. - Я думала, что это неуважение с ее стороны.

\- Реджина, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, улыбаясь, - мне не жена, - он прижался ртом к ее груди и начал посасывать ее через ткань, просунув правую руку под одеяло и щекоча нижнюю часть ее живота, пока девушка не дернулась, охваченная одновременно сразу двумя тонкими ощущениями.

\- Румпель, - произнесла Белль, пробуя звуки на вкус и пытаясь представить, насколько это прозвище подходит ее мужу. Без всякого сомнения, она легко к нему привыкнет. - Румпель.

Это заставило его улыбнуться, не переставая осыпать влажными и горячими поцелуями ее грудь. Она скользнула пальцами левой руки в его волосы, наблюдая за тем, как он наслаждается этим бесхитростным жестом. Только когда он постарался сдвинуть дразнящую руку ниже, Белль прервала его и, поймав за руку, уверенно положила ту себе на другую грудь. Румпельштильцхен, задыхающийся, с расфокусированным взглядом, поднял голову и посмотрел на жену.

\- У меня все ноет, - сказала девушка извиняющимся тоном, хотя не хотела, чтобы это так прозвучало. - После прошлого раза.

Он сглотнул, тут же отказавшись от идеи каких-либо любовных игр. Белль покачала головой, не позволяя ему отодвинуться от нее.

\- Просто... - она снова с трудом сдержалась от того, чтобы не рассказать мужу свой секрет, что было бы крайне неразумно. Румпельштильцхен ожидал, что он скажет дальше. Он хотел знать правду, желал понять, как причинил ей боль, хотя, разумеется, ничего такого он и не сделал. Белль была единственной, которая подталкивала супруга своими "быстрее" и "жестче". Извивалась под ним до тех пор, пока каркас кровати не начал скрипеть и трястись под весом их тел. Развратная и безмерно этим наслаждающаяся.

\- Я не хочу ничего говорить,- вместо этого продолжила девушка, желая, чтобы сейчас ее голос не звучал так по-детски от того, что она стала такой нерешительной. Что-то сдавило ее горло, не давая вырваться словам, отчего голос сделался совсем тонким и слабым. Она попыталась сглотнуть, прежде чем продолжить, поглаживая свои волосы в последний раз перед тем, как положить свою руку к нему на плечо.

\- Я думаю, что, возможно, жду ребенка.

Румпельштильцхен моргнул, вздрогнул, затем нахмурил лоб.

\- Я говорил тебе, сокровище, - сказал он после столь долгого молчания, что сердце Белль заколотилось от пугающего предчувствия, - что этого не может случиться, - он говорил мягко, как будто ребенку, слегка расстроенный, что нужно повторять то, что он, казалось бы, уже разъяснял. Скрестив ноги, он сел подле нее. В повисшей тишине девушка слышала, как поскрипывали его кожаные сапоги, пока мужчина устраивался поудобнее. 

\- Почему нет? - теперь она говорила с раздражением, как капризный ребенок, потому что его тон причинил ей боль. Белль посмотрела на свои руки, сложив их на коленях и желая, чтобы она могла забрать свои слова обратно. У нее не было доказательств для него. Глупая! Какая же она глупая!

\- Что мешает тебе иметь детей, если ты способен делать так много? - по крайней мере, она смогла спросить это довольно спокойным тоном.

\- Это цена вечной жизни, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, тщательно сцепив пальцы друг с другом. - Цена бессмертия. Даже я не знаю, как это происходит и откуда пришла моя сила. Это кажется невозможным, но это так. Цена высока. Силу невозможно сотворить, только забрать. И я не могу ни создать жизнь, ни подарить кому-либо жизнь при помощи своей магии. Чтобы спасти Флору от лихорадки, мне пришлось одолжить ее будущее и... - он внезапно широко развел руками и задвигал ими, как будто пытался дотянуться до слов, которыми можно было объяснить принцип работы его магии такому несведущему человеку, как Белль. - Для того, чтобы украсть ее будущее и за его счет восстановить ее силы в настоящем. Укоротить, - он свел ладони вместе и сжал их, как будто скатывал бумажный шарик. - Сжать в "сейчас". Я не могу создать. Только мастерить из того, что уже есть.

\- Тогда это и вправду проклятье, - Белль подумала, что поняла ситуацию с Флорой - почему он смог излечить ее болезнь в то время как с Рен оказался бессилен. У старушки не осталось будущего, чтобы взять взаймы его и перенести в настоящее. Она уже использовала все отведенное ей в этом мире время, и теперь ее увядание было естественным порядком вещей. - Бесплодная магия.

\- Да. Вся сила имеет свои пределы. Даже моя. Даже самый обыкновенный дар земной жизни мне недоступен, - голос Румпельштильцхена стал настолько тихим, что Белль пришлось напрягаться, чтобы расслышать его слова, когда он повернул голову. - Однажды, Белль, когда моя работа будет окончена, всё может быть иначе. Но не сейчас.

Румпельштильцхен сожалел об этом. Уязвленная его отказом, Белль все же почувствовала облегчение, осознав, что он сожалеет об отсутствии у него детей. С одной стороны внутри нее крепло горячее чувство вины, а с другой - она не могла доверять тому, что он сказал. Он был так уверен в своих словах, настолько смирился с неизбежностью происходящего… однако у Белль были свои причины сомневаться в его словах. Он не хотел обмануть ее, она была уверена в этом, но что если допустить, что он _может быть_ не прав? Любой человек может ошибаться, значит может и он, не так ли? Даже такой древний и могущественный, как Румпельштильцхен.

-Ну,- наконец, произнесла она, пытаясь казаться оживленной и радостной, когда чувствовала, что вместо этого хочет заплакать, - я чувствую себя очень странно и нездорово без каких-либо видимых причин.

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен положил руку ей на колено.

\- Тогда отдыхай, - попросил он, с добротой, которая лишь усугубила ее состояние, так что еще сильнее захотелось плакать.

\- Если отдых и травы, которые дала тебе Рен, не улучшат твоего состояния, я знаю более нестандартный способ лечения, - сказал он, и его хорошее настроение было столь же наигранным и неправдоподобным, как и у самой Белль. - А еще всегда есть моя магия.

\- Никакой магии, - сказала Белль, подобрав колени к себе и обняв их. - Отдых - это всё, что мне нужно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, DukuyAngel, YourMystery, adelfa, Polzik, GandalfTheBlack, Тета_Сигма, Namaste777, Lanabanana19  
> Главу отредактировали: Selena2011


	83. Вызов

В течении двух последующих дней Белль практически не видела своего мужа. Румпельштильцхен присоединялся к ней лишь за завтраком, выглядя уставшим и угрюмым в первый день, и измождённым - во второй. На его пальцах и рукаве девушка заметила пятна от зелья и не стала ни о чем спрашивать, уже достаточно хорошо зная своего мужа, чтобы понять - он опять был во власти магии и цели, которую перед собой поставил. Это пройдет, вне зависимости от того, добьется он успеха или нет - магия отпустит его, и к Белль вновь вернется ее возлюбленный.

Девушка приносила чай в его башню, оставляла ему маленькие перекусы, которые оставались не съеденными, и занимала себя началом составления каталога библиотеки. Это было приятным занятием, хотя вскоре ей стало ясно, что оно скучное и однообразное, если постоянно приходится прерывать чтение. Не то, что бы у неё недоставало времени, но Румпельштильцхен настаивал на том, чтобы она не покидала стен замка… и эта мысль удручала ее. К этому ощущению примешивалось еще и чувство обиды на мага, которое усиливалось в его отсутствие. Когда он был рядом, его нежность смягчала все. В одиночестве Белль лишь замечала, что впереди ее ждут пустые дни, вспоминала, как он отмахнулся от предположения о ее беременности. Ее подозрения не ослабли, несмотря на то, что он сказал, но, по крайней мере, глупые слезы остались в прошлом. Белль уже почти что чувствовала себя как раньше, даже несмотря на неприятные ощущения с тошнотой и сильными болями, поселившимися у нее в пояснице. Эти боли не так сильно тревожили девушку, как пугающая мысль снова перестать быть собой, оказавшись во власти этих беспомощных, пустых и эгоистичных слез. 

Третий день был базарным днем, и Румпельштильцхен пообещал, что сопроводит ее в Одстоун. Белль заволновалась, когда он не присоединился к ней за завтраком, однако тот факт, что ответное письмо отца оказалось в заветной коробочке, несколько приподняло настроение девушки. Чтение письма заняло всё время, пока она ела свою кашу, и Белль практически забыла о пустом месте во главе стола, пока не зашёл Румпельштильцхен, торопясь занять своё место.

\- Прости меня, - пробормотал он, наливая себе кофе, - я потерял счёт времени.

\- Неудивительно, раз ты не ел и не спал несколько дней подряд, - ответила Белль и поняла, что она не знает, что ещё ему сказать. Она начала перечитывать письмо снова, в то время как Румпельштильцхен взял кусочек поджаренного хлеба и, слишком явно пытаясь угодить жене, принялся с несчастным видом его грызть.

\- Твой отец в порядке? - спросил он. 

\- Он говорит, что лекарство дало ему вторую молодость, - сказала Белль, стараясь поднять ему настроение. - И оно, должно быть, помогает, потому что леди Марселль раздумывает над его предложением руки и сердца, так как сама, похоже, положила на него глаз, - она не могла не сожалеть о том, что не сопровождала отца во время этого визита. Девушка взглянула на увядшую розу в маленькой вазе, любопытствуя про себя, подарил ли сэр Моррис цветы Марсель или отказался от всяких ухаживаний, как Румпельштильцхен, и просто сделал предложение.

\- Скоро у меня будет столько братьев и сестер, что я не буду знать, что с ними делать.

Румпельштильцхен с вежливой улыбкой кивнул. Это очень напомнило Белль о первых днях их брака, когда ни один из них не знал, как установить контакт с партнером или что следует сказать. Мужчина выглядел ужасно уставшим.

\- Ты поедешь сегодня в город со мной?

\- Да, - он отложил корочку от своего тоста и отодвинул тарелку, заменив её чашечкой кофе. Белль сморщила нос, вынужденная отвернуться от горького запаха, пока он не прикрыл чашку.

\- Тебе нужны деньги, моя дорогая?

\- Я... - Белль даже не думала об этом. Какой избалованной она стала, и как быстро! - Да. Спасибо. Я собираюсь заказать два новых платья и пару ботинок для прогулок по грязи и снегу.

\- В подземельях есть казна, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, разглядывая её платье. Это было то самое голубое платье, которое она преобразила с помощью бытовой магии - идеальный вариант для весеннего дня. 

Белль склонила голову, осознавая насколько гармонично вписывались серебряно-серые туфельки и как это должно было раздражать его из-за того, что она не стала применять магию ко всему гардеробу, идеально подогнав одежду под свой вкус.

\- Не нужно ждать меня, чтобы воспользоваться ею. Все здесь твое, - Румпельштильцхен сжал в руках чашку, чувствуя то же напряжение, что и Белль. - Ты моя жена.

\- А ты даже не ждёшь сыновей взамен.

О, это было жестоко! Белль прикрыла рот рукой, в ужасе от самой себя, постепенно понимая, что это не работа Румпельштильцхена держала его на расстоянии от нее все эти дни, а тот самый разговор - его беспокойство относительно ее упрямого отказа и нежелания принять сказанную им ранее правду.

\- Мне так жаль, - прошептала девушка, опрокинув в спешке кресло, когда встала, чтобы остановить саму себя и прикусить язык, до тех пор пока не возьмет себя в руки. - С моей стороны ужасно говорить такое.

Не давая ей наклониться, чтобы поднять стул, Румпельштильцхен придержал жену за локти. Он откинул прядку волос с ее щеки кончиками пальцев, а его голос от волнения стал пронзительней и громче.

\- Это не важно.

Но это _было_ важно, как и то, что он отмахнулся от ее страхов. И снова, даже без всякой ссоры, между ними пролегла пропасть - пропасть осознания, какие они все-таки разные. Они настолько сильно отличались друг от друга, что на какую-то секунду это даже сильно испугало девушку.

\- Как поживает твоя тигрица? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, как будто от этого отчаянного предложения зависела вся его жизнь, и Белль только рада была ухватиться за возможность перевести тему разговора.

\- Я совсем о ней забыла, - призналась она, наблюдая за тем, как её муж ставит упавший стул со спокойной утонченностью. - Бедняжка!

\- Она кошка, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, состроив рожицу и нежно коснувшись костяшками пальцев носа Белль. - Они справятся.

\- Но она не может выйти на улицу! Кошки ненавидят делать свои дела в закрытом помещении!

\- Она может приходить и уходить, когда захочет, - заверил её Румпельштильцхен. - Так же, как и её хозяйка.

Белль уже готова была бежать и искать бедную кошку, чтобы вынести ту на улицу и найти какой-нибудь участок земли, на котором уже сошел снег, и где бы она могла справить свои нужды, но Румпельштильцхен крепко сжал ее руку, не давая двинуться с места. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы его слова достигли ее разума, проникая за толстую стену смятения и стыда.

\- Никаких клеток? - её голос дрожал, был бесцветным и слабым. Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, опустив взгляд. Он взял её за талию, робко, пока Белль не подошла ближе и сама не обняла его.

\- Никаких клеток, - заверил ее маг, - но будь осторожной, сокровище. Пожалуйста. Твой плащ и одежда сотканы с использованием моих сил. Будь осторожна. Береги себя.

\- Обязательно, - пообещала Белль, так тронутая его капитуляцией, что могла с трудом отдышаться. Ее муж хотел, чтобы она была в безопасности ради него, а также ради себя. Это было вопреки всему его здравому смыслу - дать ей свободу и отпустить за пределы своего замка. В ответ на такую любезность она вполне может быть осторожней, тем более, что это было и в ее интересах тоже.

\- Но, ты ведь пойдешь со мной сегодня?

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, слегка улыбнувшись. Возможно он так же хотел выбраться из замка, как и она?

Ни кошки, ни котят не было видно в их коробке, стоящей недалеко от очага. После поспешных поисков они обнаружились в одной из кладовых, где мама кошка уже утоптала себе лежанку на полу возле самой большой охапки сухой, золотой соломы. Она, должно быть, в одиночку перенесла своих детенышей, поняла Белль, протягивая к кошке руку и присев подле нее на корточки. Встав и лениво потянувшись, вытягивая спину, серая кошка потерлась мордочкой о раскрытую ладонь Белль, щекоча её жесткими усиками.

\- Я извиняюсь за то, что тебе не понравилось жилье, моя Леди, - засмеялась Белль. - Вы хотите, чтобы ваши блюда тоже переместили сюда ?

Кошка обнюхала своих котят, а затем, побежала прочь, вздернув хвост кверху. Белль ожидала, что её отведут к пустой тарелке, но вместо этого киска повела её к кухонной двери. Она оставляла ключ в замке все эти недели, на тот случай, если ей понадобится выйти за дровами или опорожнить свой горшок. Как только девушка собралась повернуть ключ, чтобы выпустить кошку в сад, она ахнула, заметив, что животное прошло сквозь массивную тяжелую дубовую дверь, словно той там и не было вовсе. Когда Белль сама коснулась двери, то она оказалась прочной как никогда, хотя и распахнулась от её прикосновения до того, как она повернула ключ. На небольшом расстоянии от двери, где голая земля виднелась из-под растаявшего снега, серая кошка была занята тем, что рыла аккуратную ямку. Покачав головой, Белль вернулась в кладовую и села рядом с котятами. Она чувствовала, что ее оставили присматривать за ними, пока их мать занималась своими делами. Крайне нежно, она взяла ближайшего из малышей и поднесла к своему лицу, чтобы получше рассмотреть его. Глазки котенка были закрыты, и в её объятиях он слегка извивался, теплый и сытый. Проверяя каждого из них, она обнаружила, что все они хорошо накормлены и согреты. Она как раз возвращала последнего котенка на ложе из соломы, когда вернулась их мама, боднув своей головкой колено Белль.

\- Я принесу тебе еды и воды, хорошо?

Белль оставила миску за дверью, после чего решила проверить свою кладовую. Определенно, больше еды с рынка им пока было не нужно. Там даже сохранились остатки сладкой выпечки Хэдли - такие же свежие, как в день их покупки. Похоже, сегодня она не сможет быть хорошим покупателем, не став при этом расточительной женой, и от этого ее мучила совесть.

Её кошелёк заметно потяжелел от различных монет. Румпельштильцхен учел ее слова о том, что торговцы предпочитают серебро и медь, оставив ей лишь несколько самых маленьких золотых монет, а остальное пространство кошеля набив монетами более мелкого достоинства. Белль не могла обвинять его в невнимательности, и все же, в одном он оставался совершенно глух к ней. От этого, а еще из-за их вчерашних разговоров, на сердце было тяжело. Она не знала, как муж воспримет эту новость, но так отмахнуться... и это тогда, когда все это легло таким тяжким бременем на нее тоже... Еще тяжелее это было выносить, зная, что он так повел себя не со зла.

Возможно, эта ситуация давила на Румпельштильцхена тоже, разве что по иной причине. Шагая рядом с ней к карете, он был явно подавлен, но Белль не была уверена, что причиной этому было что-то еще помимо усталости или тревоги из-за собственного разрешения, позволявшего теперь супруге свободно ходить по рынку, в то время как где-то совсем рядом притаилась такая опасность.

Белль взяла его за руку, пока они ждали, когда ворота распахнутся.

\- У меня не очень много дел в городе, - сказала девушка, надеясь передать свою благодарность за то, что он все же едет с ней, предпочтя ее общество свей работе. Она могла бы сходить и в одиночку, но не было никаких сомнений, что рядом с Румпельштильцхеном она чувствовала себя куда как в большей безопасности. Не говоря уже о том, что она соскучилась по нему, хоть и нашла для себя дела, пока муж был занят своей работой. Она соскучилась по его рукам, обнимающим ее, по удовольствию от их шутливой конспирации, которая возникла между ними во время визита на Пасеку.

\- Так долго, как ты захочешь, моя дорогая, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, но Белль чувствовала, что мысли его были где-то далеко. Всё еще продолжает работать, прокручивая те или иные возможности в своей голове? Девушка вздохнула.

Он поднял ее на подножку кареты, как обычно, но не предпринял попытки дерзко прижаться к ней или обнять. Белль устроилась в уголке, окончательно пав духом от возникшей между ними неловкости, и не зная, что можно с этим сделать. Если он счел жену глупой из-за упоминания о ее подозрениях, он подумает о ней еще хуже, если она попытается объясниться, рассказав о своих страхах и их причинах: о периодически появляющейся небольшой боли внизу живота и о частой смене настроений в последние несколько недель. Он был уверен, что никакого ребенка быть не может. Белль должна быть точно так же уверенна, прежде чем доказывать обратное, а Елена сказала, что для этого должны пройти месяцы. Как же ей вынести все это в одиночку? Румпельштильцхен занял место напротив нее и сразу же принялся играть с белой атласной летной.

Ох, он действительно выглядел таким уставшим. Белль пыталась не глазеть на него до тех пор, пока не поняла, что он был настолько поглощен своими мыслями и головоломкой с пальцами, что не обратил бы внимания на ее открытое разглядывание. Что бы он не говорил, каким бы великим магом он ни был, Румпельштильцхен тоже нуждался в отдыхе. Он кипел нечеловеческой энергией в результате того, что магия почти полностью поглотила его, но это не могло не сказаться на его состоянии, не могло не изматывать. Белль видела, как он менялся, отдыхая рядом с ней, или когда она любила его до тех пор, пока он с сонным удовлетворением не раскидывался на кровати. Ведь он наверняка предпочитал именно это своим одиноким беспокойным ночам и праздношатанию?

Если бы Темный не предпочитал это, убеждала она себя, тогда он бы не жаловался на то, что супруга является искушением и отвлекает его от работы. Тем не менее, похоже, Румпельштильцхен считал, что должен выбирать одно или другое - или работу, или общество молодой жены. Разве не может он иметь и то, и другое, и стать от этого только богаче?

Не говоря ни слова, Белль пересела на сиденье рядом с ним сразу после того, как карета тронулась с места. Резкий толчок вынудил ее оказаться намного ближе к Румпельштильцхену, чем она намеревалась, и ее рука удобно прижалась к его боку.

Румпельштильцхен издал тихое заинтересованное хмыканье и повернул голову в ее сторону, пока она устраивалась поудобнее.

\- Замерзла?

\- Нет, - улыбнулась ему Белль. - Ты был слишком далеко отсюда.

Он снова издал слабое ворчание, выражавшее заинтересованное одобрение, и улыбнулся, когда Белль поцеловала его в щеку. 

Это была мелочь, но Белль почувствовала себя лучше, сделав это. Она следила, как он играется с ее атласным шнуром, сплетая из него узоры, которые в детстве Белль так и не смогла научиться делать, когда играла в эту игру.

\- Почему она называется "колыбель для кошки"? - подумав о своей матери-кошке в теплом гнездышке из соломы, Белль не смогла обнаружить никакого сходства с тем, что Румпельштильцхен делал между пальцами.

\- Названия меняются, - ответил он отстранено, завершив очередной узор и позволив рукам неподвижно застыть. - Слова меняются. Моя мама называла это поймать колыбель. Дети из моей деревни называли паутинкой.

Что ж, последнее название казалось наиболее подходящим. Белль никогда не слышала ни одно из названных имен для этой игры.

\- Ты, должно быть, повидал столько перемен.

\- Да. - Они были на подъеме к Одстоуну, проезжая мимо владений, раскинувшихся вдоль дороги. Румпельштильцхен позволил шнуру соскользнуть сo своих пальцев и развязал узел перед тем, как спрятать его где-то под плащом. Белль показалось, что она заметила мельком край черного шелка и золотую вышивку, когда он это сделал. Ее платок? Румпельштильцхен пришел в еще большее замешательство, когда девушка подарила ему еще один поцелуй в щеку, более импульсивный и искренний.

\- Я уделял тебе слишком мало внимания, - сказал он, нахмурившись, словно не осознавал, как долго был занят своей работой. – Сокровище, - очень осторожно, он коснулся своими губами ее губ, затем снова отпрянул, сцепив руки на коленях. - Лучше мне держаться от тебя подальше. Пока ты ... отдыхаешь.

Ох... Щемящая боль взорвалась в груди, словно фейерверк, и ощущения эти были вызваны сочувствием к нему, а не к себе самой. Белль закусила губу, сжимая её зубами как можно сильнее, чтобы не расплакаться. Хватит.

\- Я не хотела, чтобы ты... - но Белль не знала, что она имела в виду и как продолжить начатое… Определённо, лучшим решением будет сдерживать себя до тех пор, пока она не станет чувствовать себя лучше. Означало ли это, что Румпельштильцхену лучше держаться подальше от её кровати, да и от неё самой, если они так искушали друг друга?

\- Пожалуйста, не избегай меня из-за того, что я сказала. Я так по тебе скучаю.

Румпельштильцхен попытался выдавить улыбку. Она застыла на его губах, так и не достигнув его глаз, полных беспокойства. Слегка покачнувшись, карета остановилась.

\- Кажется, мне не стоило выбирать жену, которая хочет, чтобы я был рядом, - сказал он, опустив взгляд с тем мальчишеским смущением, которое впервые растворило её страх перед Темным. - Прислуга скрасит твое одиночество, Белль?

\- Наверное, - растерянно ответила девушка. Она скучала именно по его обществу, когда он был занят склянками, колбами и книгами наверху в своей башне. Скучала по его прикосновениям и взглядам, когда оставляла ему подносы с едой, получая лишь рассеянный кивок благодарности в ответ. Скучала по его открытости и готовности говорить и слушать то, о чём было тяжело разговаривать. Это было тайным удовольствием, когда её муж полностью и безраздельно принадлежал лишь ей одной.

Если бы он только поверил ей о ребенке. Если бы он только обнял её и пообещал, что все будет хорошо.

\- Я все еще скучаю по своему мужу, - сказала она едва слышно. Она не могла справиться с внезапным подозрением, что он вполне мог позволить ей заполнить весь замок служанками и кухарками, если бы это значило, что он может оставлять её на неопределенный срок и полностью отдаваться своей работе. Он действительно не принял во внимание... саму Белль... когда отправился совершать сделку, чтобы получить себе жену. Она с самого начала видела, как неохотно он раскрывал ей свое сердце и свои тайны, но жалел ли он для неё также и своего времени? Румпельштильцхен, у которого было столько времени, что оно давило на него сверху, словно мельничные жернова?

Он опустил ее из кареты со своей обычной заботой, поправив застежку ее плаща перед тем, как отступить назад. Белль старалась держать свой простой старый плащ полностью застёгнутым, чтобы скрыть под ним голубое платье. Она знала, что Румпельштильцхен не возражал против того, как она одевалась, но не могла избавиться от ощущения, что благородной даме не пристало ходить на рынок в короткой льняной юбке, которая позволяла ветру разгуливать под подъюбником, как бы хорошо та на ней ни сидела. Она застенчиво расправляла перед собой складки, пока, наконец, не оказалась укрытой до самых лодыжек.

На Румпельштильцхене был прекрасный алый жилет под тяжелым кожаным сюртуком, который тот надел, отдав предпочтение своему походному плащу перед уродливой шипастой мантией. На его горле был повязан бледно-кремовый шелковый платок, заколотый брошью из чистого золота, свернутого в простую спираль. Он выглядел настолько джентльменом, что Белль пожалела, что не предприняла больше усилий, чтобы выглядеть как настоящая леди.

\- Твоя корзина? - спросил он, указывая на её пустые руки.

\- Ох... нет. Мне просто нужно поговорить с портнихой и сапожником.

\- Возможно, несколько ленточек? - Румпельштильцхен нежно заправил волосы ей за ухо. Ее волосы высохли и ниспадали теперь крупными локонами вдоль спины. Белль предпочла просто расчесать их и ничем сегодня не украшать. - Если не для твоих волос, тогда... для чего-то еще?

Белль уже прошла несколько шагов по направлению к воротам Одстоуна прежде, чем её поразил смысл его слов и её лицо запылало. Украдкой бросив взгляд на своего мужа, который шёл позади неё, Белль увидела, как его лукавая улыбка растворяется по мере того, как Румпельштильцхен становится все более бдительным. Он всегда становился осторожным в людном месте - взгляд рыщет повсюду, все внутри напряжено и сосредоточено.

\- Ты знаешь, где живет семья Фитчет? - спросила Белль, без особой надежды на положительный ответ. Он равнодушно пожал плечами и слегка покачал головой. Хоть Белль и была уверена, что Румпельштильцхен знал намного больше о повседневной жизни в Одстоуне, чем она догадывалась, девушка была абсолютно уверена, что он не особо заботился об отдельно взятых людях.

Ну, хорошо. Возможно о нескольких все же заботился.

Рен уже была на рынке вместе со своими корзинами, полными трав, лосьонов и оберегов, сидя на своей неизменной табуретке. Белль остановилась на углу перекрестка, увидев, что у лотков Рен остановилось несколько покупателей. Рядом с ней Румпельштильцхен очень нарочито отвернулся, когда Белль поймала его на том, что он уставился на старушку.

Даже Белль, которая знала Рен каких-то несколько коротких недель, бросились в глаза перемены, случившиеся со старушкой. Когда она впервые подошла к Белль у колодца во время первой поездки в город, то показалась невероятной и неординарной. Теперь Рен выглядела маленькой и слабой, и двигалась так, как будто каждое движение причиняло ей боль.

\- Зелье так быстро теряет силу, - выдохнула Белль и услышала короткое согласное ворчанье Румпельштильцхена.

Не желая приближаться к Рен и распугивать ее покупателей, Белль огляделась в поисках лотков с лентами и нитками. Она ожидала увидеть там Эльзу Фитчет, но сегодня за прилавком стояла пожилая женщина, которая приветствовала её в несколько неловким реверансом. Белль практически не узнала в ней женщину, которая продала ей когда-то её первые ленты. Она стала такой худой. Мать Эльзы, Сара, которая потеряла своего сына из-за Гнили.

\- Госпожа Фитчет? Сара?

Женщина испугано кивнула. Ее глаза тут же метнулись к Румпельштильцхену, но тот, помня просьбу Белль в прошлый раз возле прилавка, снова повернулся к нему спиной.

\- Да, моя Леди. Эльза сказала нам, что вы позволили ей выбрать ленты для вас. - Белль изучала женщину, которая казалась скорее нервной и уставшей, чем испуганной. Она старалась улыбаться как можно шире, и эта улыбка не выглядела неестественной.

\- Моя мама говорила, что у замужней женщины не должно быть никаких дел с лентами для волос, - призналась она, - но я скажу, почему нет? Каждая девушка должна баловать себя чем-то красивым.

\- Я согласна, - усмехнулась Белль, пытаясь не зацикливаться на мысли, которую Румпельштильцхен оставил в её голове. Она не была полностью уверена, что он имел в виду именно такую провокацию, но Румпельштильцхен явно наслаждался её лентами куда как больше, чем сама Белль.

\- Рен говорила мне, что ваша семья - это умелые портные, - продолжала она. - Мы можем поговорить об этом?

К удивлению и удовлетворению Белль, старая женщина с уставшим лицом, словно засветилась от этого вопроса.

\- У нас уже очень долго не было возможности шить для прекрасной леди, - сказала она с гордостью, чтобы убедить Белль в том, что такие возможности у них все же были, пусть и когда-то в прошлом.

И пускай Белль сегодня совершенно не чувствовала себя прекрасной леди, она без сомнения была очень богатой. А для швеи это будет хорошая возможность работать с прекрасными тканями и украшениями, не думая об ограничениях и расходах. Когда делался заказ на платье для помолвки, Белль настояла на том, чтобы швеи экономили на всем, где это было возможно, и требовала определенную простоту. Теперь же у нее не было необходимости или каких-либо причин быть такой осмотрительной или упрямой. Ей, в конце концов, нужно платье, подходящее для визита королевы.

\- Нужно ли нам посетить замок, моя Леди? - Сара снова взглянула на Румпельштильцхена, пусть и не с таким страхом, как делали это многие другие. Она была всего лишь осторожной и осмотрительной.

\- А вы бы могли? Вы будете в полной безопасности, - добавила Белль слишком поспешно. 

\- Я могу посетить ваш дом, если так будет удобнее.

Знатные дамы, хозяйки замков, как правило не утруждали себя ради остальных, но Белль хорошо насмотрелась на эту альтернативу, общаясь с матерью Гастона. Герцогиня была холодной и грубой со слугами и купцами, неодобрительно хмурилась на Белль за то, что та болтала и смеялась со своей портнихой и Лоттой. Кроме того, _эта_ знатная дама готова была пойти куда угодно, где ей рады, прямо сейчас, если это только сулит ей дружескую компанию.

\- Это сэкономит нам время, моя Леди, - сказала Сара с благодарностью.

Позади нее, слишком далеко, чтобы быть уверенной, Белль подумала, что услышала, как Румпельштильцхен презрительно фыркнул. Как будто он сам не был причиной этого настороженного уважения, заставляя остальных держаться на почтительном расстоянии!

\- Еще я бы хотела приобрести несколько ленточек, пожалуйста, - сказала она достаточно громко, чтобы Румпельштильцхен наверняка услышал ее. - Почему-то они постоянно у меня заканчиваются.

Румпельштильцхен стоял молча, пока Белль неспешно выбирала несколько лент. Она не могла не задуматься над тем, куда он хочет, чтобы она их повязала, если не в волосы. Но была уверена, что он не имел в виду её ночную рубашку или новую подвязку. Сара Фитчет, казалось, не замечала ее рассеянности и охотно помогала ей с покупкой. Теперь, когда первоначальный страх перед женой Румпельштильцхена прошел, она своим поведением напоминала Белль знакомых у себя дома торговцев - оживленная, бесцеремонная, торгующаяся до последнего пенни с веселым энтузиазмом и с наметанным глазом, сразу же распознавая невысказанные желания покупателя.

Засунув несколько лент во внутренний карман плаща, а сверху придавив их тяжелым кошельком, Белль спросила госпожу Фитчет, где можно найти сапожника Эгана. В этот момент женщина изменилась в лице.

\- Он ввязался в драку, моя леди - она сообщила это, как постыдный факт. - Он был пьян, как чёрт и нёс бред о ... - она заметила Румпельштильцхена и неодобрительное выражение на её лице сменилось обыкновенным страхом. - О том, о чём не должен был. Янек посадил его под замок. Сегодня он предстанет перед правосудием.

\- Это было ужасное время, - сказала Белль, снова пав духом, вспомнив о потере этой женщины. - Кто-нибудь пострадал?

\- Несколько синяков, моя Леди. Парочка фингалов, выбитый зуб. Ничего, что нельзя было бы исправить.

Кивнув, Белль оглянулась туда, откуда они пришли, в сторону мало впечатляющей городской ратуши. Место, где вершилось правосудие в Одстоуне. Она до сих пор так и не побывала внутри.

\- Я скоро навещу вас, госпожа Фитчет, насчёт платьев. Одно повседневное и одно праздничное. Я готова к любым вашим предложениям, но я должна быть в состоянии застегивать и расстегивать все сама, - распахнув плащ, она указала на практичную шнуровку крест-накрест спереди ее голубого лифа и увидела, как Сара понимающе кивнула, лишь едва заметно нахмурившись в недоумении. Ведь каждый в городе был прекрасно осведомлен, что в замке нет прислуги, не так ли?

\- В любой день, кроме рыночного, моя госпожа. Я или девочки - кто-то всегда дома.

\- Тогда доброго вам дня, - Белль проворно поймала руку Румпельштильцхена, когда отходила от прилавка. Она заметила, когда они двигались прочь, в сторону перекрестка, как одна или две женщины тихонько перешли на другую сторону, чтобы поговорить с Сарой. Интересно, будет ли предмет их разговора известен всем и каждому уже к заходу солнца? Румпельштильцхен позволил ей вести его к ратуше, его внимание разделилось между самой Белль и оживленной улицей вокруг них. - Я бы хотела увидеть, как в Одстоуне вершится правосудие, - сказала она.

\- Сапожник?

\- Он потерял своих сыновей.

\- Как и многие другие. - Румпельштильцхен развел руками. - Ты хочешь погладить его по головке и отправить домой безнаказанным?

\- Я хочу посмотреть, как будет действовать Янек от твоего имени, - тихо ответила ему Белль. - Я должна понимать это место, если я хочу сделать что-то хорошее здесь.

После едва заметного колебания, Румпельштильцхен сказал:

\- Как пожелаешь.

Ратуша действительно была просто еще одним домом на маленькой улице, осознала Белль как только вышла на улицу. Она была меблирована для других целей, но когда-то была таким же обычным домом, как и любой другой. Лестница была не очень удобно расположена в задней части большого помещения, которое, скорее всего, было создано в результате совмещения двух небольших комнат, с целью расширения пространства. Мебели здесь не было за исключением небольшого помоста в дальнем конце, возле лестницы, где Янек и трое других мужчин управляли городскими делами. Стул в центре стола оставался пустым, перед ним на столе на деревянной подставке лежал золотой молоток. Место для лорда и повелителя, по правую руку от которого с неловкостью уселся мэр.

Дюжина людей обступила неплотной толпой помост, и пара крепких мужчин охраняла потрепанного вида личность, в котором Белль узнала сапожника. Она ожидала... что ж, она опасалась, что станет свидетельницей ужасного спектакля, что-то наподобие пантомим Румпельштильцхена, но все действо было весьма тихим и деловитым. Во главе стола мужчины обсуждали хранение зерна, а когда кто-то из малого собрания хотел быть услышанным по делу, он делал шаг вперед и дожидался, пока его вызовет Янек.

Все тут же изменилось, когда кто-то за столом заметил новоприбывших. Сидевший справа от Янека человек, поднялся на ноги, а спустя несколько секунд недоумения, за ним последовали остальные. Просители и зрители обернулись и начали вразнобой кланяться, нервно кивать и делать реверансы.

\- Продолжай, Янек, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, отмахнувшись рукой от всего, что происходило вокруг. - Моя Леди хочет увидеть, как город ведет свои дела.

\- Стул для Леди Белль, - окликнул Янек и поманил одного из охранников, который выглядел довольно затравленным. В комнате не было ни одного лишнего стула, а на помосте оставался лишь один, который был пустым. Где же он найдет еще один так быстро, чтобы не оставить стоящим одного из советников?

\- Я постою, - сказала Белль твердо. - И я вижу, что здесь уже есть место для моего мужа.

Румпельштильцхен страдальчески посмотрел на неё, но только на мгновение. Он молча стоял, пока, крайне поспешно и часто бросая нервные взгляды в их направлении, советники возобновили обсуждение вредителей в амбарах.

Белль поняла, что уже привыкла к неприкрытому ликованию Румпельштильцхена, когда она находилась на публике. Сейчас же он не выказывал восторга и не побуждал ее демонстрировать свою отвагу, а неподвижно замер с кислым выражением на лице, сцепив руки за спиной. Почему ему так не нравится мысль, что она связала себя с этими людьми? Кем должны быть Лорд и Леди замка, если не основой сообщества? Румпельштильцхен мог сколько угодно высмеивать убеждение Белль в том, что она обязана служить Одстоуну, но он прекрасно понимал, что его слово здесь - закон. Когда мужчины остановили карету по их возвращении, отчаянно ища помощи своего господина ради умирающих мальчиков, Румпельштильцхен моментально отозвался и оказал ее. Чем был Одстоун для него? Забавой? Игрушкой? Развлечением? Или просто собственностью, которая прилагалась к замку и в принципе не имела для него никакого значения?

Еще несколько людей протиснулись мимо них, заколебавшись при виде Белль и Румпельштильцхена, стоявших в дальней части зала. Среди них была и Лули, которая с тревогой поймала взгляд Белль. Девушка улыбнулась ей, но Лули поспешила догнать своих спутников.

\- Эта девочка напугана больше, чем следовало бы, - заметил Румпельштильцхен так, словно это интересовало его больше, чем чужое горе. 

\- Её отец жесток, всё братья погибли, а её госпожа хочет, чтобы она поселилась в замке, где живёшь ты, - раздражённо ответила Белль. - Чему тут удивляться?

\- Нет, есть что-то еще, - Румпельштильцхен, наконец, выказал заинтересованность в разбирательстве. Он наблюдал за людьми сияющими и оживленными глазами. 

\- Может ли женщина говорить здесь?

\- Конечно. Любой, у кого есть дело к совету, может говорить, и ему должно быть позволено высказаться, - Румпельштильцхен с подозрением снова взглянул на нее, без сомнения задаваясь вопросом, собирается ли она снова делать публичное заявление. Но Белль лишь молча наблюдала за тем, как Лули тихонько пробирается к первым рядам собравшихся, хотя ее спутники остались стоять позади всех остальных. Девушка мелко дрожала, неподвижно стоя на месте. Затем вперёд вывели сапожника. Он кротко стоял между двумя здоровенными мужчинами, низко склонив голову. Белль подумала, что ему больше всех досталось в драке - он был небольшого роста, худой и слегка сутулый. Его тонкие седые волосы местами поредели, а добротная серая одежда была покрыта засохшими кусками грязи вперемешку с большим количеством крови.

\- Трактирщики обвиняют тебя в драке, пьянстве и клевете. Стул и бутылка со спиртным были разбиты. Мы все здесь свидетели этому, как и многие другие, - добавил Янек усталым голосом, отказавшись от формальностей. - Что ты можешь сказать в свою защиту, Эган?

\- Ничего, - пробормотал мужчина. - Я не могу толком вспомнить. 

\- Неудивительно, - резко отозвался мужчина, что сидел по левую сторону от свободного стула. - Ты уже был пьян до того, чем пришел в трактир.

Эган только кивнул, устремив взгляд себе под ноги.

\- Ущерб будет оплачен за счет Эгана, монетами или в любом ином виде, - сказал Янек. - Получившие увечья могут донести до нас свое недовольство, если хотят. А насчет твоих слов...- Янек поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на Румпельштильцхена.

\- Думаю, их здесь повторять не нужно, - сказал он, и в его потемневших глазах на миг вспыхнул вызов, прежде чем он перевел взгляд на Эгана.

Сапожник ничего не сказал, но вытащил из-под туники кошелек и положил его на стол перед Янеком. Так же молча, Янек пересыпал монеты себе на ладонь, отсчитал несколько и вернул оставшиеся в кошелек. Эган уже развернулся и шаркал в сторону дверей, когда мэр окликнул его, чтобы тот забрал кошель обратно. Сломленный человек. Белль видела нечто подобное у других отцов, которые потеряли сыновей из-за огров - это пустое отчаяние, наполнявшее тело, которое совершало привычные по жизни телодвижения только потому, что обладатель этого тела не знал, что еще делать.

\- Мне интересно, что он сказал обо мне? - произнес весело Румпельштильцхен, когда Эган поравнялся с ним. Мужчина остановился, сжимая кулаки по бокам. Казалось, что он боролся сам с собой секунду или две, а потом заговорил.

\- Я сказал, что ты бы был достаточно быстрым, чтобы прийти и спасти своего собственного сына, мой господин, - сказал Эган, злость моментально оживила его усталое тело. - И нам бы всем намного лучше жилось без всякой магии.

Он не смотрел на них. Он просто ждал, и Белль желала знать, надеялся ли это бедный мужчина, что Румпельштильцхен сразит его насмерть прямо здесь, на месте.

Рядом с Белль, Румпельштильцхен ощетинился и бросил злобный взгляд на толпу. Её сердце забилось, но Румпельштильцхен не пошевелился.

\- И то правда, - сказал он ледяным тоном. - Но запомните вот что, - добавил он, повысив голос, чтобы все его услышали. - Каждый из вас знает, как позвать меня в трудную минуту. Никто не позвал.

\- Мы звали! - донесся крик Лули, которая сразу же пожалела об этом, зажав себе рот обеими руками. Группа возле нее расступилась, оставив её стоять в одиночестве, спиной к помосту и Янеку, который застыл в немом ужасе.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Лули? - Белль подошла к девочке и повела её обратно. Рука, которую она держала вокруг плеч Лули, защищала от гнева Румпельштильцхена, как ничто другое в мире.

\- Кто звал меня? Когда? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, взбешенный от этого противостояния, направляя каждую каплю своей злости на посмевшую высказаться девушку. Он ткнул своим пальцем в неё. - Кто называл моё имя? 

\- Мой папа, господин, - Лули вся тряслась. - Когда Рен сказала нам, что болезнь была полна магии. Когда та стала забирать еще нерожденных детей. Он называл ваше имя трижды, мой Лорд. Я клянусь, что он сделал это. Разве нет? - добавила она, освобождаясь от Белль и в отчаянии поворачиваясь к другим, чтобы найти поддержку в своем утверждении. – Бросить золотую монету в колодец и позвать хозяина по имени три раза. Некоторые из вас пытались остановить его! 

\- Это правда, - подтвердил Янек, его голос оборвал перешептывания в зале. - Дэйси Тавиш звал вас, мой Лорд. За две ночи до вашего возвращения.

\- Вы не пришли, - выплюнул Эган. - Так будьте вы прокляты! С чего бы мне вас бояться? У меня не осталось детей, чтобы вы их похитили. Мне уже нечего терять!

Белль видела замешательство Румпельштильцхена. Пожалуй, никто еще не знал его достаточно хорошо, - его мимику, его глаза, его позы - но Белль знала, и эта истина привнесла новую ясность в ее мысли. Как бы он не был разгневан брошенным ему вызовом, Румпельштильцхен тоже встревожился от того, что что-то пошло не так, как должно. Что-то, чего он не понимал.

\- Я понял, - сказал он, чеканя слова. - Иди, - сказал он Эгану, и к облегчению Белль, мужчина действительно пошел, его плечи были напряжены, а походка - злой. Лучше злость, чем отчаяние, решила она, и в который раз вновь почувствовала себя беспомощной. Что бы она не собиралась сделать для людей из Одстоуна, она не могла смыть эту потерю, эту великую несправедливость, по непонятной причине настигшую горожан.

\- Мой Лорд, - начал Янек, присоединяясь к ним и держа свою бархатную шапку перед собой, словно щит. - Прости нас, я умоляю. Когда ты не пришел, начались... разговоры.

\- Конечно, начались, - огрызнулся Румпельштильцхен язвительно и раздраженно. - Моя жена права, страх превратил всех вас в овец! Мне не нужны овцы, - он отстранил Янека в сторону и вышел из ратуши, кипя от ярости. Белль чувствовала, что и сама боится. Во рту пересохло, грудь сдавило, а сердце бешено забилось где-то в горле. Как же должны чувствовать себя сейчас все остальные, став свидетелями того, как Румпельштильцхену был брошен вызов, и он получил поражение? Который, как и они, пребывал в растерянности. Румпельштильцхен не мог позволить жителям Одстоуна увидеть подобное - Белль знала это - но, тем не менее, он позволил. Прядильщик не доверял ничему, кроме своей магии, а сейчас на неё нельзя было полностью положиться. Он также испытывал страх.

\- Миледи, умоляю вас,- сказал Янек, в отчаянии обращаясь к ней. - Мы не хотели его оскорбить. Все знают, что он никогда не разрывает сделки. Монета, колодец... он обещал, что всегда будет приходить, если мы скажем, что нуждаемся в нем. Люди боятся. Замолвите за нас словечко, пожалуйста?

\- Оставьте его в покое, - Белль заставила себя приподнять подбородок и пыталась выглядеть так, словно она не была напугана тем, что мог сделать её муж. - Он сейчас в ужасном настроении. Я смогу поговорить с ним чуть позже.

\- Не подвергайте себя опасности, госпожа, - прозвучал тихий голосок. Белль обернулась, чтобы увидеть там Лули, её руки были скрещены на худой груди, как будто бы она боролась с дрожью, - пожалуйста, не нужно.

\- Все хорошо, - положив руку на плечо девочки, Белль обвела взглядом в каждое испуганное лицо в толпе людей. Но что она могла сказать, чтобы успокоить их? Уж точно не то, что Румпельштильцхен сам любил и потерял своего единственного сына, - что эта рана заново раскрылась из-за трагедии Одстоуна и его собственной неудачи. И не то, что он скорее оторвёт себе все конечности, чем поднимет руку на Белль или причинит ей вред своей магией.

С другой стороны неудивительно, что маленькая Лули боялась, думала Белль, приобняв рукой плечи девочки и слегка её сжимая. По мнению юной девушки, именно это и делали мужья, если их жёны не были кроткими - поднимали на них руку и причиняли тем боль.

\- Продолжайте заниматься своими делами, - сказал она, приняв окончательное решение в тот момент, как произнесла эти слова. Они послушаются ее, и, по крайней мере, занимаясь делами, будут меньше бояться. Румпельштильцхен предпочитал, чтобы Одстоун жил спокойно без его вмешательства. - Если вам есть, что ещё сказать, я советую вам не молчать, - добавила она, поймав взгляд Янека. Он благодарно кивнул и отвёл расстроенных людей назад к помосту и зданию городского совета. Лули опустила взгляд вниз и уставилась на свои ботинки. Они были ей малы, заметила Белль. Они топорщились там, где должны были находиться кончики ее пальцев...

\- Какое у тебя здесь дело, Лули? - спросила она настолько осторожно, насколько смогла. Лучше не думать о том, чем сейчас занимался Румпельштильцхен, если он был в такой ярости, что оставил её без защиты.

\- Я... Я пришла, чтобы обвинить своего отца, - пробормотала Лули. - Они не хотят слушать, они не будут ничего делать, пока моя мама не захочет говорить против него, но им нужно рассказать. - Её голос сорвался на последнем слове, и она нашарила в своем переднике платок, который ей дала Белль. Как красавица могла видеть, он был выстиран и тщательно выглажен. Его берегли как сокровище.

\- Он ударил её? 

\- Он избивает её, - выплюнула Лули. - Еще хуже, с тех пор, как мальчики умерли. С тех пор...

\- С тех пор, как он позвал Румпельштильцхена, а тот не пришел?

Еще один несчастный неохотный кивок. Лули была слишком подавлена, слишком издергана, чтобы лицемерить.

А Румпельштильцхен был со мной, подумала Белль. Суетился возле меня, занимался со мной любовью в гостинице, когда его присутствие было необходимо _здесь_.

\- Каким будет наказание, если твоя мама официально выдвинет обвинения против него? 

\- Наказание позором, моя Леди. - Лули подняла глаза, после чего вытерла себе лицо драгоценным платком. Белль покачала головой. Рен когда-то говорила об этом так, как будто это означало определенное наказание, но Белль ничего не знала об этом. - Так, чтобы весь город мог увидеть его позор. Его посадят задом наперед на осла, моя Леди, которого поведут по центральным улицам города. Некоторые будут бросать камни или помои. Если жене, выдвинувшей обвинения против мужа, после этого причиняется какой-либо вред, то это будет стоить ему жизни.

Предупреждение, осознала Белль. Жестокое, мстительное, но не легко забывавшееся, даже если мужчина находится в вечном подпитии.

\- И что мой муж делает, если подобного рода дело доходит до него? 

Лули заерзала, на её лице появилось явное нежелание продолжать этот разговор. Никто более не желал выступать против своего хозяина.

\- Все хорошо, - успокаивала Белль. - Он не имеет глаз на затылке.

\- Никто не говорит ему, - созналась девочка. - Никто не заслуживает того, что он может сделать с ними, - она фыркнула, презрение, похоже, придало ей сил и уверенности. - Между прочим, из папы получился бы хороший слизень.

Белль вспомнила о парке при Темном Замке и легкомысленном комментарии Румпельштильцхена о том, как он имел дело с героями, которые приходили к нему, чтобы убить монстра. Неужели он и вправду...?

\- Твоя мама сильно пострадала?

Лули кивнула. На ее лице виднелась слабая надежда, надежда на то, что Белль ей сейчас поможет, и молодая женщина попыталась подумать, что следует предпринять в данной ситуации. Что можно сделать? Рен была права - каждая женщина подумает дважды, прежде чем обвинить кормильца и отца своих детей… Бил или не бил, никто не отменит того, что детей все равно надо чем-то кормить. Сейчас детей стало меньше. У Белль в кармане плаща было достаточно монет, чтобы позаботиться об этом, достаточно, чтобы освободить всех женщин Одстоуна от проблемных мужей, но это ничего бы не решило. Нужно было осуществлять правосудие, а не благотворительность.

\- Идем, - сказала она, ведя Лули к помосту.

Тихие дискуссии там тут же прекратились, и все расступились, освобождая место для Белль и ее спутницы, чтобы те предстали перед Янеком.

\- Моя Леди, - произнес он, вставая.

\- Лули обвиняет своего отца, Дэйси Тавиша в избиении ее матери, - сказал Белль и почувствовала, как девочка возле нее вздрогнула. - Если это не считается здесь преступлением, тогда я позабочусь, чтобы оно им стало. Лучше, чтобы вы разобрались с этим, чем мой муж, как я понимаю, - сказала она, удерживая тревожный взгляд мужчины. - Поручаю вам отныне сохранность и безопасность госпожи Тавиш и ее дочерей. Больше не будет избиений, - тихо сказала она, сжимая плечи Лули, прежде, чем отпустить ее, и почувствовала новую силу, пришедшую к ней вместе с уверенностью в правильности своего поступка. - Никто в Одстоуне не будет избит, если только это не будет справедливым наказанием за доказанное преступление. Вы меня поняли?

Белль чувствовала себя словно маленькая девочка, стоя здесь перед трезвым и обеспокоенным главой Одстоуна. Она не чувствовала себя их хозяйкой или женой страшного волшебника, который вселял в них ужас. Но ее слова не звучали, как у маленькой девочки, и под её цепким взглядом Янек поклонился ей.

В этот момент Белль чувствовала себя королевой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: DukuyAngel, kceniya, Namaste777, YourMystery, GandalfTheBlack, Polzik, Unreal_fairy, Antary, adelfa, Zuyza, Lanabanana19, Rasswetta  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	84. Золото дурака

Румпельштильцхен напряженно выхаживал туда-сюда недалеко от ратуши. Улица была пустынна - никто не желал рисковать и становиться мишенью перед очевидным гневом хозяина. Белль заметила, что несколько горожан, стоящих у перекрестка, издалека за ними наблюдали. Красавица стояла в дверях до тех пор, пока Румпельштильцхен не заметил её. Он напряженно застыл возле жены, готовый взорваться в любой момент. Интересно, что случится, если он все же потеряет над собой контроль?

\- Возвращайся в замок,- сказал маг, пытаясь быть вежливым хотя бы по отношению к супруге. - Я должен остаться. Найти... - размахивая руками, и слишком взволнованный, чтобы завершить свою мысль, Румпельштильцхен хмуро посмотрел на женщину, которая прокралась мимо них и, пригнув голову, поспешила к воротам.

\- Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться с тобой, - попросила Белль, протягивая Румпельштильцхену руку. Она не станет вступать с ним в спор, если это может причинить вред Одстоуну, но она хотела остаться. Если бы он совершенно не забыл о жене, отправившись исследовать эту новую загадку без неё, то можно было подумать, что он не хочет, чтобы она была рядом с ним. Но Румпельштильцхен ждал её неподалеку, и сейчас она находилась там, где ей и положено было быть – подле мужа. Если он почувствует необходимость в ней, ему не придется искать Белль и обращаться к ней за помощью. Она будет рядом.

\- Пожалуйста, Румпель.

Произнесенные ею последние слова чуть остудили его нрав, и в какой-то мере вернули Белль ее возлюбленного. Он моргнул, выглядя почти сконфуженным, а потом взял ее протянутую руку и крепко сжал. Он встретился с ней взглядом и обрел контроль над смертоносным зверем, сидящим внутри и лишь ждущим своего часа.

\- Хорошо.

От облегчения у Белль закружилась голова, когда Румпельштильцхен приобнял за талию и потянул за собой в сторону рынка и перекрестка. Идти так было удобно и приятно, когда он прижимал ее близко к своему боку, а их ноги слегка задевали друг друга. Но попросив мужа о том, чтобы остаться, Белль не могла упросить его перестать волноваться о ее безопасности.

Молва о том, что случилось в ратуше, уже добралась до рынка. Стоявшие вокруг и делившиеся новостями люди замолкали при их приближении, но лишь некоторые из них пытались притвориться, что заняты своим делом. За ними пристально наблюдали во время пути до самого колодца, возле которого стояла пожилая женщина. Завидев приближающуюся пару, она быстро подхватила свое ведро и поспешила прочь.

\- Золотая монета в колодце? - Белль положила руку на камень и привстала на цыпочки, вглядываясь в воду. - Я трижды произнесла твое имя, но никакого золота у меня не было.

\- Ты уже завладела моим вниманием, - коротко ответил Румпельштильцхен, и девушка почувствовала - лучше не выспрашивать. Однако Белль прекрасно помнила, что не пыталась вызвать Прядильщика, лишь по случайности трижды произнося его имя в тот день. И она была ужасно удивлена, когда поняла, что своими действиями все-таки вызвала Темного колдуна.

\- Монета в колодце - это старая форма жертвоприношения. Достаточно магии для того, чтобы мое имя достигло моих ушей. У имени своя магия и свое могущество, - Румпельштильцхен резко ударил кулаком по старым камням, не в силах сдержать свои эмоции. - Это должно было сработать!

\- Тавиш - пьяница, - заметила Белль, наблюдая за мужем, который сосредоточенно водил ладонью по каменной кладке, - может быть его монетка не была золотой, а сам он был слишком пьяный, чтобы это заметить?

\- Может и так, - он раздраженно выплюнул эти слова своим певуче-высоким голосом Темного, и Белль решила оставить его в покое. Она оглянулась на людей, которые приблизились к ним. Они не подходили слишком близко, наблюдая издалека. Ожидая. Рен стояла среди них и спокойно кивнула Белль, когда их глаза встретились. Она тяжело опиралась на две палки дрожащими руками.

Вытянув руку над колодцем ладонью вниз, Румпельштильцхен усилил концентрацию и заставил возникнуть яркое свечение над скважиной. Белль едва успела прикрыть глаза, как сияние прекратилось, а маг отступил, чтобы изучить лежавшую у него на ладони мокрую монету. Это было не золото. Белль немного прищурилась, чтобы лучше разглядеть плоский кусочек металла. Это была ржавая и неровная монетка из обычного железа, которая выглядела так, как будто пролежала в воде не один год. Монета не напоминала Белль ни одну из тех, что, как она знала, были в ходу в близлежащих королевствах. Даже пьяница, объятый отчаянием и ужасом не мог бы спутать ее с настоящей.

Румпельштильцхен сжал ее в кулаке и резко крутанулся на пятках, встав лицом к толпе. Все отшатнулись или сделали шаг назад - все, кроме Рен.

\- Золото фей! - рявкнул Румпельштильцхен, разведя руками и встав в эффектную позу. Всем своим существом он излучал горькой сарказм, а его голос одновременно издевался и предупреждал. - И кто же здесь настолько глуп, чтобы опуститься до подобного? Кто посмел якшаться с феями в моем маленьком счастливом городке?

\- Полагаю, никто, - откликнулась Рен, заработав гневный взгляд Румпельштильцхена за то, что прервала его представление. - У нас и так уже достаточно магии. Лучше спроси того, кто бросил в колодец эту монетку, где он ее взял. 

\- Янек послал людей за Тавишем, - Белль сказала это так, чтобы слова достигли только ушей Румпельштильцхена. – Позволь сперва мне поговорить с ним.

\- Боишься, я превращу его в слизняка? - Румпельштильцхен так резко обернулся, так что Белль ахнула. На какое-то мгновение в его взгляде ясно читалось то же презрение и ненависть, с которой он смотрел на толпу. А потом он _увидел_ ее и маска пала. Маг смутился и отвел взгляд. - У меня нет глаз на затылке, милая, - сказал он ей на ухо,- но у меня и вправду очень хороший слух.

Жестокий оттенок его веселья был уже не таким пугающим, как тогда, когда он занимался травлей горожан. Белль кивнула и в немом извинении дотронулась до его руки. Она не забыла о его великолепном слухе, когда поощряла Лули выражать свое мнение. Однако Белль предполагала, что Румпельштильцхен зайдет гораздо дальше, пребывая в таком раздражении, чем просто будет дожидаться ее снаружи за дверью ратуши.

\- Это правда, насчет золота фей? Которое выглядит как настоящее до тех пор, пока им не воспользуются?

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен посмотрел вниз, на свои пальцы, которые сжимали невзрачный и покрытый коррозией комок чего-то непонятного. - Оно бесполезно и сгодится разве что в качестве декоративного подарка. Большинству фей немного не хватает чувства юмора, - добавил он куда мрачнее. - Держи, - он бросил пародию на монету ей в руки и осторожно сжал ее пальцы в кулак. Помимо бурлящего гнева и замешательства, в его глазах застыла тревога и мольба. - Поговори с этим слизняком и узнай, откуда у него это. Расскажи ему, что значит правосудие моей жены для тех, кто бьет своих жен, - продолжал он, чуть смягчившись, когда посмотрел ей в глаза. Белль надеялась, что не выгладит сейчас слишком напуганной. Она кивнула и услышала вокруг приглушенные ахи и вздохи, когда Румпельштильтсхин поцеловал ее. Это был целомудренный поцелуй в щеку у самого уголка рта, но все же, он поцеловал ее прямо на людях.

\- Мне нужны ответы, сокровище, - прошептал он перед тем, как отойти. - Найди их для меня в этом стаде овец.

Говорить так о людях было ужасно, но Белль не могла полностью опровергнуть сказанное им. Когда люди собирались вместе и позволяли страху толкать их на тот и иной путь, который заставил их действовать вопреки здравому смыслу, они вели себя не лучше этого пресловутого стада овец. Румпельштильцхен водил их за собой слишком долго, и как волк, и как пастырь, и как охранник. Теперь он просто не мог как ни в чем ни бывало ходить среди них и мягко расспрашивать, признавая собственное неведение. Укрощая собственное тщательно демонстрируемое презрение. Его жена могла бы, но ей стоило остерегаться тех вещей, которых она не знала.

\- Когда ты последний раз наказывал мужчину за то что, он бьет свою жену?

Румпельштильцхен моргнул, склонив голову и обдумывая ее вопрос. По-прежнему красуясь перед толпой. Он постучал кончиками пальцев по губам, а потом поднял один палец, продемонстрировав свои ужасные зубы в сияющей улыбке.

\- Тридцать восемь лет назад. Он, наверное, до сих пор где-нибудь в саду, - маг был доволен собой, словно ребёнок, который использовал непристойное слово, чтобы шокировать окружающих. Он хихикал.

\- Это не смешно, - тихо сказала Белль. Она не могла понять это злобное существо, скрывающееся в муже и излучающее преувеличенную детскую радость, но она начинала понимать, как с ним разговаривать. - Это то, что ты делал? Превращал их... в слизняков?

\- В улиток, как правило, - Румпельштильцхен умудрился казаться равнодушным, но её слова чуть поумерили его удовольствие. Ему было не комфортно под её пристальным взглядом и от её вопросов. - Я не скрываю то, кем являюсь.

\- Нет, не скрываешь, - Белль неуверенно дотронулась до его руки. - Не со мной.

Где-то глубоко в его глазах вспыхнула злость, и они потемнели, словно надвигающаяся грозовая туча.

\- Иди к своим овцам, - пропел он жутким голосом, - найди мне ответы или я это сделаю сам. Своими методами, - Румпельштильцхен указал себе на грудь, яростно кивнув, а потом исчез в столбе фиолетового дыма.

Белль не думала, что он ушел слишком далеко. Всё это было актерской игрой, не так ли? Вся демонстрация силы и могущества, беспечного пренебрежения Румпельштильцхена. Что угодно, но пусть они не увидят, как страшно ему было, когда Лули говорила, и как встревожен он был, найдя в колодце золото фей. И не знать все, что нужно знать, пребывая в уверенности о собственной безопасности.

Снова феи. У Белль зачесалась кожа на предплечьях. Это ощущение чужеродной пыльцы на теле слово навсегда засело в её подсознании, вместе с цепляющейся, удушающей пылью, которая превратила её в отраву для собственного мужа. В её руках железо казалось более тяжелым, чем должно быть, и слишком холодным. Отнюдь не все феи были приятными и красивыми, не так ли? Были среди них и жестокие, и сломленные. Те, из-за которых случались разные… истории. Сейчас, когда её сердце перестало тревожно отбивать свой ритм, Белль почувствовала усталость. На мгновение ей захотелось прислониться к чему-нибудь, чтобы долго и скрупулёзно подумать, прежде чем начать действовать. Но на то не было ни единого шанса, когда девушка увидела, как зеваки неуверенно двинулись к ней, частично из-за беспокойства, а частично из-за заманчивого предложения ее помощи. Рен тростью отодвинула молодого человека в сторону и заковыляла вперед, остановившись перед Белль и тяжело дыша от приложенного усилия. Ее губы были точно такими же синими, как и у отца, когда он заболел и его сердце стало подводить своего хозяина.

\- Рен, - начала было Белль, уже собравшись позвать кого-нибудь, чтобы той помогли вернуться домой, но старушка мягко положила свою руку, покрытую морщинами, на руку девушки.

\- Он всегда был справедлив, - сказала она, но её голос был слаб из-за трудностей с дыханием. - Всегда. Жесткий, как в старые добрые времена, но ведь он стар. Запомни это.

\- Слизни и улитки? - Белль была ошеломлена. - Неужели вы хотите, чтобы это продолжалось?!

\- Конечно, нет, - успокоила Рен, облокотившись о колодец. - Но он наказывал только за то, что было запрещено в его владениях. И народ, жирующий здесь, прекрасно был об этом осведомлен. Он хранил это место в безопасности. До того, как пришла Гниль. Теперь некоторые говорят о том, чтобы навсегда покинуть эти края и отправиться на поиски нового дома. Только теперь они не чувствуют себя здесь в безопасности, понимаешь? - она исчерпала воздух для последних слов и мучительно захрипела, уклоняясь от помощи Белль.

Девушка кивнула – она прекрасно понимала горожан. На их месте она тоже вполне могла бы решиться и отправиться искать свое место за пределами Одстоуна, учитывая столь ненадежного «защитника». Румпельштильцхен защищал их от войны и от нужды, от мелких вмешательств лорда, который использовал простых людей в своих интересах, но если бы ценой этому стали дети... И она не могла сообщить им правду. Не могла сказать, что Румпельштильцхен той ночью пришел домой весь мокрый и в грязи, полный ужаса, перепуганный от собственной неудачи… Поверили бы они ей, если бы она это рассказала? Каждый знал, что у Румпельштильцхена нет сердца.

\- Нигде на земле нет абсолютно безопасного места, защищенного от всего на свете, - сказала Белль, изо всех сил стараясь заставить свой голос звучать уверенно, как тогда, когда она разговаривала с Янеком. 

\- Хозяин никогда не заключает здесь свои сделки и никогда намеренно не вредит никому из нас, - добавила Рен, кашляя от усилий и чуть повысив голос, чтобы ее услышали. - Подумайте над этим.

Тут ее одолел кашель, сотрясая все тело так сильно, что Белль, не раздумывая, потянулась к старушке.

\- Кто-нибудь, помогите ей дойти до дома, - крикнула она, обращаясь к людям, собравшимся вокруг - так много незнакомых лиц, даже среди тех, кого она узнала. - Пожалуйста.

\- Будь осторожна, утенок, - попросила Рен с текущими из глаз слезами, когда две женщины повели ее прочь в сторону ее домика. - Будь осторожна.

\- Эта монета не позволила Румпельштильцхену услышать ваш зов, когда вы в нем нуждались, - объявила Белль, подняв железный комочек так, чтобы всем было его видно. - Золото фей. Оно ничего не стоит. У кого-нибудь еще есть что-то подобное? Может ли мне кто-нибудь сказать, откуда оно здесь появилось или кто, кроме вас, еще подходил к этому колодцу? Кто-нибудь из вас знает о человеке, который убил Ирзу Хиттлхип? Кто-нибудь, кроме него, давал вам повод для подозрений?

Люди вокруг обменивались взглядами и качали головами. Стараясь увидеть все сразу, каждое лицо, Белль все же не смогла поймать никакого выражения или жеста, выдающего, что кто-то что-то скрывает. Перед ней было тридцать - или даже более - человек, выглядывающих из своих прилавков и настороженно наблюдающих на расстоянии.

Белль понимающе кивнула.

\- Если кто-то что-то надумает, то я хотела бы услышать это, - произнесла она. - Оставьте сообщение у ворот замка, если боитесь войти внутрь. Или придите и поговорите со мной. Я вас услышу и вам нечего меня бояться.

Боже, она говорила совсем как папа! Увидев, что двое городских стражников тащат сопротивляющегося мужчину прочь от таверны, Белль прошла сквозь толпу, чтобы встретить их в конце дороги. За ними шел Янек, с закатанными рукавами и довольным выражением на лице.

Он мог что-то сделать перед этим, подумала Белль. Они все знали.

\- Это Дэйси Тавиш? - ей даже не стоило спрашивать. Мужчина едва мог стоять на ногах. Как и у Лули, его одежда была прохудившейся от долгой носки, много раз перештопанной до такой степени, что аккуратные стежки уже были практически основополагающими и несущими. Его рубаха была вся в пятнах и пахла коровником, а дыхание воняло самым дешевым пивом. Белль отступила назад, её желудок начало крутить. Дело было не только в запахе, но и в пьяной ухмылке на лице мужчины, который поднял на нее наглый взгляд.

\- Нам надо его посадить под замок, пока он не протрезвеет, миледи, - сказал Янек, подойдя ближе и встав рядом с ней, но чуть впереди. И не удивительно, подумала Белль. Тавиш выглядел так, словно был способен вот-вот кинуться на нее, а в прошлый раз, когда арестованный Янеком человек попытался причинить ей вред, Румпельштильцхен пришел в бешенство. - Он не может предстать перед вами в таком состоянии.

По толпе разнесся шепоток, что Дейси Тавиш никогда не будет в состоянии предстать перед женой их хозяина. Белль не боялась его - не этого большого задиру, настолько пьяного, что он с трудом мог устоять на собственных ногах. И тем более не тогда, когда его крепко держали двое здоровых трезвых мужчин, у которых были все основания, чтобы удерживать его. Она заметила, что ее отсутствие страха приводило его в ярость.

\- Сейчас я только хочу знать, откуда у тебя монета, которую ты бросил в колодец, - сказала девушка и снова подумала, что говорит тоном сэра Морриса. Его голос был тверд даже тогда, когда он чувствовал презрение к человеку, стоящему перед ним. По счастью это случалось редко, однако обычно портило его настроение на весь оставшийся день. Белль, в свою очередь, старалась не поддаваться самодовольству.

\- Золото фей, - она показала его Тавишу, который покачнулся, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на кусочке железа на ее ладони. - Ты бросил это в колодец и произнес имя моего мужа три раза.

\- Он не пришёл, - прорычал Тавиш, - верно? Пусть мои мальчики умирают, да?

\- Потому что это не золото, - сказала Белль твердо. - Золото фей, фальшивка, - она положила вещицу себе на ладонь, пока Тавиш продолжал сопротивляться, как своим конвоирам, так и попыткам своего тела принять горизонтальное положение. - Золото дурака. Где ты его взял?

\- Я не обязан отвечать вам, - сказал мужчина, брызжа слюной. Он рванулся к ней всем телом, говоря это. Белль только и оставалось, что стоять на месте, хоть инстинкт и требовал сделать шаг назад. Мужчину практически сразу удержали и оттащили от девушки на пару шагов. Упрямство и презрение заставили ее стоять спокойно. Он не привык, что у женщины была хоть какая-то власть над ним, и она не доставит ему удовольствие, вздрогнув или хоть как-то проявив свой дискомфорт.

\- Нет, ты не обязан, - ответила она тихо, - но если ты не ответишь мне, тебе придётся отвечать моему мужу, Румпельштильцхену, а он уже в курсе того, что ты периодически избиваешь свою жену. Выбор за тобой.

Он плюнул ей под ноги.

\- Кто меня обвиняет в этом? - несмотря на невнятную речь, его слова были наполнены торжеством. Тавиш был уверен, что его жена не стала бы выдвигать обвинения, и даже не задумывался о том, что это могла сделать Лули.

Едва Белль сделала вдох для ответа, Лули сама заговорила откуда-то из-за ее правого плеча.

\- Это сделала я. Я рассказала госпоже, а она сказала остальным. Они уже и так все знали, - добавила девочка, и Белль развернулась, чтобы на нее взглянуть. Она увидела, что Лули высоко держала голову, а ее страх сменился новой уверенностью. Не говоря уже о нотках злости. - Теперь они не могут притворяться, что не знают.

\- Ах ты маленькая сучка! - Тавиш почти сумел вырваться из рук охранников, но сделав шаг по направлению к Белль, споткнулся и упал на четвереньки. Конвоиры снова ухватили его, удерживая в таком положении.

\- Ты больше никогда не ударишь свою жену, - приказала ему Белль, слегка наклонившись так, чтобы он ее услышал. - Или своих дочерей, - добавила она, внезапно догадавшись о причине вызывающего поведения Лули. - Я позабочусь об этом. Мой муж дал тебе шанс иметь дело со мной, а не с ним, _мистер_ Тавиш. Он дал этот шанс мне, а не тебе. Мой муж не в том настроении, чтобы проявлять чудеса терпения, а уж милосердием он и подавно никогда не славился. Отвечай немедленно, откуда у тебя эта монета?

\- От благородной и могущественной дамы, которая иногда приезжает сюда в карете, - пробормотал Тавиш, нехотя цедя сквозь зубы каждое слово. - Она спрашивала о господине и о вас.

Белль выпрямилась и, сузив глаза, задумалась.

\- Реджина? Королева?

Люди вокруг начали в полголоса обсуждать услышанное. Белль нахмурилась. Реджина сказала, что проверила людей Одстоуна на верность. Вряд ли ее кто-то знал в этих краях, тем более знал о том, что она была ученицей Румпельштильцхена, проводя тем самым достаточно много времени в Темном Замке.

\- Что ты сказал ей? - спросила Белль, не особо ожидая разумного ответа от Тавиша. Страх и ненависть исказили его лицо, в котором с трудом проглядывал человек, которым он был, а не пропойца, каким он стал.

\- Ничего,- нехотя ответил он, - но она уронила свой веер в грязь и дала мне монету, чтобы я принес его ей обратно, вот и всё. Сказала, что я это заслужил.

Белль едва не рассмеялась.

\- Значит, она знала, чего ты стоишь, - произнесла она, представив самодовольную улыбку Реджины, дарящей этот ничего не стоящий подарок.

\- Можно ли его запереть где-нибудь до тех пор, пока он не протрезвеет? - спросила она Янека. - Я имею в виду запереть его ради его же безопасности, - уточнила девушка на всякий случай, чтобы ни у кого не возникло мысли избавить ее от хлопот иметь с ним дело позднее.

\- Да, моя леди. У нас есть тюремная камера за ратушей. Там ему никто не причинит вреда.

\- Проследите, чтобы так и было, - кивнула Белль. - С ним должны хорошо обращаться и оставить живым и невредимым до тех пор, пока он не предстанет перед судом во время следующего базарного дня.

\- Наказание позором, миледи? - с сомнением взглянул на нее Янек. Она обязала его обеспечить защиту для Лули и ее семьи. Был ли Тавиш из тех, кто вынесет урок из предупреждающего наказания, которое никак не помешает ему повторить свое преступление в дальнейшем?

\- Это должна решать госпожа Тавиш, - сказала она тихо. - Когда она как следует поправится, и не раньше, - Белль повернулась к Лули и взяла девочку за руку, пока ее умолкшего отца тащили по направлению к ратуши.

\- Ты что-нибудь про это знаешь? - спросила она, показывая Лули железную монету.

\- Нет, моя леди. Если у него и было какое-то золото, он держал его у себя, чтобы потом потратить на эль, - сказала девочка. - Я никогда не видела ничего подобного. - Я должна вернуться. Позаботиться о стаде. После ухода папы все заботы легли на наши плечи.

И что могла ее госпожа поделать с этим? Белль взяла Лули за плечи и дождалась, пока девочка со слезами на глазах не посмотрит на нее.

\- Раньше все делал Джулс, - пояснила Лули, вытирая рукавом нос. - А теперь и его нет. Маме больно. Девочки очень маленькие. Есть только я и…

Белль сочувствовала ее боли. Она могла привести Лули с собой в замок, предложить чудесную жизнь и светлое будущее, но не могла проделать тоже самое для всех ее сестер и матери. Для всех остальных горожан. Она не могла просто махнуть рукой и удержать Дейси Тавиша от возвращения к старой модели поведения, как только «глава семьи» вернется домой. Насколько Белль понимала законы Одстоуна, она ничего не могла сделать для того, чтобы не дать ему вернуться ни к своему молочному хозяйству, ни к своей семье.

Хотя, возможно...

\- Миледи? - Лули хотела уйти, вернуться к матери и на ферму, где была необходима. Она ждала позволения Белль.

\- Ох... Конечно, Лули, - сказала молодая женщина, извиняясь.

\- Тулия, - застенчиво сказала девочка, едва заметно покраснев. Ее щеки чуть порозовели, и это были самые яркие краски, какие Белль доводилось видеть на этом юном лице.

\- Папа называет меня Лули. Мама назвала меня в честь бабушки. Тулия.

\- Тулия, - это было странное и старое имя, но каким-то образом оно подходило этой девочке. Внутри нее, несмотря на юный возраст, жила «старая душа» - так называла это няня Белль, повидавшая уже много горя на своем веку. - Пожалуйста, поговори с мамой от моего имени, - попросила Белль, и эта идея только окрепла, когда она подняла взгляд на Лули. На Тулию. - И главное скажи, что последнее слово и принимаемое решение всегда останется за ней, - Тулия кивнула, и ее глаза засветились надеждой, как и прежде. - Если она захочет уйти с фермы и от твоего отца вместе с тобой и сестрами, пусть скажет мне. Не в замок, - улыбнулась Белль, когда Тулия скорчила неуверенную гримасу. - Хотя вам все равно будут там рады, если вы вдруг захотите помогать мне. Но это решать вам. Я могу назвать множество других мест, где только будут рады приветствовать пятерых трудолюбивых женщин.

Тулия улыбнулась.

\- Мама рассказывала, что, когда она была маленькой девочкой, то работала в большом доме. Она всегда говорила о хорошей еде и мягких постелях. Никто из нас не боится тяжелой работы, моя Леди.

Какая это была улыбка.

Белль смотрела, как девочка уходит, почти переходя на бег и покидая людную рыночную улицу.

Это сработает? Ох, Белль была уверена, что она сможет найти хорошее место для этой семьи. Она думала о Пасеке, озвучивая возможность уйти с фермы, и была уверена, что получит согласие Рэнделла - и даже его благодарность – учитывая тот факт, что вся его прислуга сбежала. Секундой позже она поняла, что, сам того не осознавая, Рэндалл и его семья были причиной трагедии, постигшей семью Тавишей. Это могло быть слишком жестоко - просить их пойти в услужение Рэндаллу и Флоре, и каждый день видеть, как маленький Эдвард растет здоровеньким и крепким мальчиком. Однако в здешних землях наверняка были и другие дома, и даже усадьбы. Отец Белль знает не одно фермерское хозяйство, где им будут рады и станут хорошо обращаться с женщинами, и это будет еще дальше от Одстоуна и Дейси Тавиша. Посмотрев на свои руки, Белль заметила, что по прежнему крепко сжимает маленький кусочек железа – причину всех постигших их несчастий. Красавица смотрела на него и задавалась вопросом, что сделает Румпельштильцхен, когда она расскажет ему о том, что узнала. То, что это возникло на его территории по вине королевы Реджины, а не само по себе. Возможно, это было не что иное, как жест презрения к Taвишу, человеку смехотворному и жалкому. Или, возможно, этой женщине просто нравилось творить каверзы, так же, как и Румпельштильцхену? Он уже и так настороженно относился к Королеве. Сможет ли он подождать и прислушаться к голосу разума, когда Белль расскажет ему о Тевише и его небольшом, но таком… жестоком вознаграждении?

Страдая от жажды, с ноющей спиной и больной головой, Белль с огромной радостью посидела бы в таверне, заказав прохладительный напиток. Но она видела, что заведение было уже и так набито битком. То, что не было обговорено в городской ратуше, наверняка теперь обсуждалось в таверне, и ее присутствие только внесет еще большую сумятицу среди людей. Она прошла мимо гостиницы и вместо этого направилась к домику Рен, увидев, что одна из женщин, которая помогала старушке добраться до дома, как раз уходит.

\- Она плохо себя чувствует, миледи, - Белль узнала в ней женщину, которая говорила с ней, когда она обращалась к толпе во время прошлого базарного дня. Она создавала впечатление здравомыслящего и серьезного человека, была слегка полноватой и в возрасте, но все равно сильной. - Ей не следовало выходить на улицу.

\- Как твое имя? - Белль изо всех сил старалась проявить дружелюбие, но на ней сказывались утренние события, так что в итоге ее голос прозвучал скорее устало и встревоженно.

\- Марта. Вдова Картер, моя Леди.

\- Вы с Рен друзья?

\- Как и любой другой, я полагаю, - женщина одарила её проницательным взглядом, слегка склонив голову. - Вы нуждаетесь в акушерке?

Несколько мгновений Белль молчала, после чего взяла себя в руки.

\- Эм... Нет. Просто переживаю за Рен,- конечно же, Рен никому больше не сказала о своих подозрениях? Марта заметила брошенный ею озабоченный взгляд в сторону двери Рен и легонько коснулась ее руки.

\- Она ничего не сказала, но вы приходите сюда достаточно часто и недавно заказали у девочек Фитчет новые платья. Прошло уже две луны. Люди интересуются и сплетничают, как и все смертные. Ребенок в Темном Замке. Это было бы что-то, - несмотря на бесстыдный огонек в глазах говорившей женщины, невысказанный вопрос был добрым.

\- Ох, - Белль на миг прикрыла глаза, собираясь с духом, а потом одарила Марту самой лучшей из своих улыбок. - Что ж, спасибо за то, что была со мной честна. Так приятно осознавать, что помимо Рен есть еще хоть кто-то, кто не боится меня. Марта, - с трудом решившись, боясь, что женщина отпрянет в испуге, Белль протянула ей руку.

\- Марта - повитуха, - понимающе улыбнулась женщина, приветственно пожимая руку Белль, но ее улыбка тут же исчезла, - и достаточно хороший лекарь, чтобы понимать, что Рен недолго осталось жить, моя Леди.

\- Знаю, - девушка сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы не дать грусти окончательно накрыть себя с головой. - Она называет меня "утенком", - неожиданно призналась она, сама не зная почему.

\- Ага! А меня она называет сумасшедшей старой курицей.

Они вместе хихикнули, и от сердца Белль немного отлегло. Когда повитуха развернулась, чтобы уходить, девушка окликнула ее.

\- Могу я в будущем рассчитывать на вас? В том случае, если мне понадобится повитуха? - ее голос дрожал, несмотря на то, что сказанное было ложью только наполовину. Даже будучи ребенком, Белль никогда не умела хорошо врать, всегда чувствуя себя глупой или мучаясь стыдом еще до того, как заканчивала произносить лживые слова.

\- Любому, кто является другом Рен и любит Лули, будут рады возле моего очага, леди Белль, - ответила Марта и подмигнула девушке перед тем, как уйти, - и не важно, нуждаются во мне или нет. Мы находимся в первом доме, по направлению из замка к городу.

Кивнув с искренней благодарностью, Белль вспомнила о маленьком мальчике, которого выдернули из поля ее зрения, когда она пришла в Одстоун в первый раз. Ее сердце упало. Кем он был? Чей-то сын? Внук? Племянник? Друг детства?

Они так печалились о погибших мальчиках. Только сейчас Белль вспомнила, что не спросила Румпельштильцхена, кто же из них все-таки выжил, и не задумывалась о том, с чем мальчику пришлось столкнуться, оказавшись единственным, кто избежал проклятья. В доме Рен было темно, только слабо горел огонь в очаге да единственная свеча, добавлявшая света к тому, что давало одинокое крошечное окошко возле двери. Белль заколебалась на пороге, позволив глазам привыкнуть к полумраку.

\- Рен?

\- Здесь, утенок, - прокаркала Рен, и Белль пошла на звук в сторону кровати, которая ютилась в закутке под лестницей. Она сидела спиной к стене, опираясь на что-то, что выглядело как все подушки, валики и сложенные отрезы ткани вместе взятые, которые только смогла отыскать Марта.

\- Не обращай внимания на эту кудахчущую курицу, - сказала Рен, пытаясь погрозить ей пальцем. Палец остался согнутым внутрь, заставив ее поморщиться от боли, когда она попыталась выпрямить его. Белль села напротив и взяла старушку за руку.

\- Она хорошая повитуха, но относится ко всем как к младенцам, которым не дали и половину шанса на жизнь. Уложила меня в колыбельку, ага. Только посмотри на это, - вместе со словами из ее горла вырывался тихий свист с хрипами, который превращался в кашель при малейшей провокации. - Она в следующий раз будет кормить меня кашей с ложчечки!

Ворочаясь, так как каждое движение было в тягость, Рен принялась освобождать себя от одеял и подушек, старясь встать.

\- Пришло время принять лекарство, - твердо сказала Белль. - Оно наверху?

\- Ага, - вздохнула Рен. Сдавшись, по крайней мере, на данный момент, она опустилась всем своим весом на подушки. – Черт меня дернул заключить последнюю сделку с дьяволом. 

\- Это то, чем он является? - Белль состроила кривую улыбку, пока поднималась по лестнице.

\- Не он, дитя. Его магия, - Рен ужасно кашляла, словно каждое произносимое слово являлось для нее самым настоящим ядом, и этот звук преследовал Белль, пока она поднималась по лестнице. Не многое изменилось с тех пор, Белль видела здесь все в последний раз. Перед очагом стояла кушетка, теперь без покрывала и подушки. Окно было наполовину прикрыто. Удивительно, как с такой слабостью Рен смогла подниматься по ступенькам вообще, но на каминной полке стояла большая бутылка с лекарством, прямёхонько на том самом месте, что и в прошлый раз. Зелья было не больше, чем пол пинты, и Белль боялась даже думать, что может произойти, если Рен не сумеет проглотить его за один присест, как проинструктировал Румпельштильцхен. Такова была его магия. Широкие взмахи рук и разноцветный дым бросались в глаза, но реальность заключалась именно в таких вот мелких деталях. Результатом заклинания оказывалось нечто такое, что можно было счесть незначительным. Разница между золотом и железом, которое заставили выглядеть как золото, разница между буквой и смыслом контракта. Выпить зелье одним глотком.

Белль отнесла бутылочку вниз к Рен и присела рядом с пожилой женщиной. Лекарству придется подождать до тех пор, пока Рен хотя бы не сможет перевести дыхание. Какое-то время та жадно глотала воздух, по ее лицу струились слезы, которые могли быть как от кашля, так и от чего-то другого. Женщина вытащила из рукава носовой платок и неуклюже вытерла им лицо. Это был тот самый платок, который для нее купила Белль. Девушка посмотрела на бутылку у себя на коленях и сглотнула собственные слезы. От них ничего хорошего не будет, ни для нее самой, ни для Рен, которая сейчас в ней нуждалась.

Она молчала, чтобы Рен не тратила драгоценное дыхание на ответы. В полумраке домика было спокойно и тихо, воздух был теплым и наполненным сильным ароматом трав. На какое-то время девушка забыла о том, что случилось в Одстоуне, о язвительной злости Румпельштильцхена, об опасностях, которые возникнут, если положиться на разум такого человека, как Тавиш. Ее захлестнуло беспокойство о человеке, который стал ей первым другом в этой новой жизни. Сейчас даже ее собственные тревоги отошли на второй план, пока в ней нуждалась Рен. 

В какой-то момент взгляд Белль расфокусировался так же, как и ее мысли, и она окончательно утратила чувство времени. Заметив состояние гостьи, Рен мягко похлопала ее по руке, чтобы привлечь ее внимание. Белль встряхнулась и повернулась лицом к старушке, вытягивая стеклянную пробку из бутылки.

\- Вы должны выпить все это за один раз, - напомнила она Рен, стараясь говорить так, как будто это было сущим пустяком. - Вот.

Неодобрительно поджав губы на всю эту магию, Рен бросила сердитый взгляд на большую бутылку в ее руках так, как будто собиралась с той сражаться.

Белль затаила дыхание до тех пор, пока каждая капля зеленой жидкости не оказалась с огромным трудом проглочена одним глотком.

Бутылка выпала из рук Рен, ее тело напряглось, а глаза широко распахнулись. На какой-то ужасный миг Белль подумала, что ничего не получилось, что что-то пошло не так, что Рен сейчас умрет прямо у нее на руках. Но потом напряжение ушло, и старушка обмякла среди подушек, делая глубокие вдохи и тихонько постанывая на выдохах.

\- Рен, - прошептала Белль. - Оно сработало?

\- Ага, сработало, - вздохнула Рен. В голосе не слышалось ни сухого кашля, ни хрипа. Только усталость. - А следующая порция будет такой большой, что я захлебнусь, да? - прежде, чем Белль смогла ответить, Рен похлопала ее по руке. - С приближением финала, все, на что нам стоит надеяться, это милосердный конец.

\- Полагаю, да, - пробормотала Белль. Как надолго хватит этой новой дозы лекарства? Несколько дней? Она не могла этого вынести. Если помимо всего остального, будет еще и это, она не сможет этого выдержать. Но что она могла сделать? Приказать Рен не умирать?

\- Время придет ко всем нам, - успокоила Рен. - Я не боюсь уходить, но мне не стыдно признаться, что я надеюсь уйти легко. Я видела, как уходят тяжело.

Красавица кивнула, плотно сжав губы, пока точно не поняла, что не будет издавать всхлипываний.

\- Сделай нам чаю, что ли, - добродушно сказала старушка, - и расскажи уже старой Рен, утка ты или все еще утенок.

Это была та доброта, которая сломала последнее неповиновение и упрямство в Белль, и которая придавала сил и храбрости все последнее время; это была та Рен, что всегда думала о ней, до последнего своего вздоха. Она плакала в руках у Рен, и в мягких объятиях старушки чувствовала себя безопасно и защищенно, как нигде на свете. Она гладила волосы своей гостьи, спину, теребила складки ее капюшона и все ворковала "тише, тише" и "милая детка" и позволила ей столько плакать, пока Белль, наконец, не выплакала все свое грядущее горе. И не было никакого позора в этом, вдруг осознала девушка, чуть успокоившись, хотя в голове пульсировало, а дыхание вырывалось с икотой. Она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности в кругу этих рук и совсем не казалась самой себе глупой. 

Спустя какое-то время, все еще всхлипывая, Белль пошла заваривать им чай. Марта, должно быть, вскипятила чайник, прежде чем ушла, потому что девушка только поставила его поверх печурки, как вода вновь забурлила. Она положила ложечку зеленых листьев в чайник и вдохнула аромат, пытаясь угадать травы, из которых был сделан этот чай. Там явно ощущалась мята, хотя это и был довольно слабый запах среди других ароматов зеленых, травянистых и освежающих.

\- Как хорошо пахнет,- сказала Белль, не зная, как еще начать разговор после... после произошедшего. Она чувствовала себя спокойно, хоть и немного странно. Более сильной, наверное. Когда она зажигала два светильника со свечами, чтобы добавить в помещение немного света, то отметила про себя, что руки ее не дрожали. - Что это?

\- Крапива и мята, - ответила Рен. Она вернулась обратно и разместилась в своем кресле, в то время как Белль была занята чайником. Когда та хотела помочь хозяйке устроить ноги на постели, Рен лишь отмахнулась от девушки. - В моих книгах есть рецепт. Все мои книги будут твоими, когда я умру, и ты должна их обязательно прочитать.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Белль нечаянно ударила большим заварочным чайником о край глиняной кружки.

\- Моими?

\- Твой муж расскажет тебе о магии в каждом растении и существе, я надеюсь. Правда, я не уверена, что он слишком хорошо разбирается в медицине. Ты сможешь изучить все, что я написала, и эти знания когда-нибудь обязательно пригодятся тебе, даже если ты и не станешь сама использовать их по назначению.

Это работа всей ее жизни, подумала Белль, наливая чай во вторую чашку. Все это изучение, весь опыт. Как много может один человек оставить после себя, вместив весь свой жизненный опыт в слова на пергаменте? Как много будет утрачено, когда придет его время, и он покинет этот мир?

\- Я буду читать каждое слово, - горячо пообещала Белль. – И, уверена, смогу найти всему правильное применение.

\- Хорошая девочка, - улыбнулась Рен, шаркая в сторону камина к своему любимому креслу, опираясь на палки в обеих руках. - Я не очень хороший художник, но я очень старалась, пытаясь передать вид растений и всего прочего.

Белль кивнула, подавая ей чай, пока пожилая женщина устраивалась со вздохом удовлетворения в кресле-качалке.

\- Ах, вот так лучше. Женщины Картер уложат меня на смертное ложе. Слишком много квохчут и сплетничают. Пытались выпытать у меня, в положении ли ты.

\- Она этого и не скрывала, - улыбнулась Белль, усевшись на стул напротив со своей чашкой в руке. - О, Рен, она сказала, что весь город интересуется, будет ли у меня ребенок! Просто потому, что я навещаю вас и хочу купить новые платья.

\- А еще потому, что ты уже два месяца замужем, а он смотрит на тебя так, как будто ты вот-вот заставишь его воспламениться, - засмеялась Рен, принявшись раскачиваться в своем кресле. - Может, он и выглядит как жаба, у которой выросли ноги, но он пылает как и любой другой мужчина, я так думаю. Пылает и любит, да?

Думая о том кратком поцелуе на перекрестке, перед всеми теми людьми, Белль кивнула.

\- Я сообщила ему, - произнесла она, не зная следовало ли говорить это. - О том, что подозреваю в своем положении, - она сделала глоток обжигающего чая, стараясь взять себя в руки. - Он сказал, что это невозможно.

\- И что ты ответила? - Рен сделала небольшой глоток своего напитка, и сжала чашку. Складывалось ощущение, что она не очень доверяет собственным рукам. - У тебя идет кровь?

\- Совсем немного. А еще болит так, как будто она вот-вот пойдет, - было что-то в том, как Рен слушала, что очень напоминало Белль о Румпельштильцхене. Он оставлял ей свободное пространство, чтобы она могла заполнить его своими мыслями, и свободное время для того, чтобы окончательно сформировать их в своей голове. Рен тоже делала такие паузы в разговоре, словно у них было все время на свете.

\- После того, как я была с ним, - она колебалась некоторое время, ожидая румянца, но он так и не появился. - Все стало хуже.

\- У него все в порядке, не так ли? - Рен нахмурилась, словно только сейчас решила задаться этим вопросом. - В штанах?

\- Я думаю, да, - Белль уставилась на неё, широко распахнув глаза, не зная, смеяться ей или упрекнуть собеседницу. - Я видела только одного, помимо него, и он не был... эм... - на этот раз она все-таки покраснела, вспомнив, как Гастон выпрямился во весь рост, как будто уязвленная гордость могла заменить одежду и доспехи перед всеми этими издевательскими взглядами. - Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы можно было сделать какие-либо выводы и сравнить...

\- Что ж, - Рен попыталась пожать плечами, но они были слишком напряжены и лишь резко дёрнулись, - ничего страшного, если муж подождёт, пока ты точно не будешь знать, что к чему. Боль наш союзник, она сигнализирует о том, что что-то идет не так, таким образом предохраняя нас от опасности. Но лишь небольшая боль, запомни. Ты немедленно придёшь к Рен, если пойдёт кровь, или у тебя начнётся жар, - она сделала ещё один глубокий успокаивающий вдох, - или пойдёшь к вечно квохчущей Марте Картер, если старая Рен не успеет тебе помочь.

Они некоторое время в молчании допивали чай, пока полено в камине не рассыпалось, и Белль, моргая, не вышла из очередного оцепенения. Рен внимательно наблюдала за ней, так что даже её кресло - качалка оставалось неподвижным.

\- Вы когда-нибудь раньше видели его таким разозлённым на жителей Одстоуна? - спросила Белль, зная, что она должна будет уйти отсюда, от этого спокойствия в присутствии Рен, и снова столкнуться с миром, находящимся снаружи. - Никто не смеет перечить ему? Не говорит ему, что здесь что-то не в порядке?

\- Его методы все упрощают, - сказа Рен, и в её голосе слышалась нотка предостережения. - Пусть он разбирается с такими, как Дейси Тэвиш, это не наша обязанность. Все просто, видишь? Очень просто. И очень сложно. Слишком сложно, - она кивнула, делая глубокий вдох. - Я должна была сделать больше. Против его воли, но для его блага. Я тянула время, а теперь у меня его совсем не осталось. Мне очень жаль, что все получилось именно так.

\- Что я могу сделать? - Белль слабым взмахом руки указала на дверь, за которой находился город. -Что хорошего я могу сделать для них? Я не боюсь таких людей, как Тавиш. Румпельштильцхен верит, что жена... сокровище. Но это не имеет ничего общего с любовью. С самого начала он... - она уставилась на свое кольцо, теплое и отсвечивающее красным в мягком свете горящего камина. - Он действительно знает, как быть добрым мужем. - И насколько было ужасно то, что говоря это Рен, она чувствовала, как будто предает самого дорогого ее сердцу человека. - Я не знаю, почему он относится к людям так, как будто они грязь под его ногами. Я не знаю, почему он против того, чтобы я была здесь полезной.

Все эти слова были неправильными. Она хотела попросить у Рен совета касательно Одстоуна, Тавиша и Лули, а вместо этого заговорила о себе самой. О собственных страхах и о собственных сомнениях.

\- Я никогда не хотела, чтобы муж управлял мной, - сказала она, взглянув в мудрые глаза Рен. - Я вообще не хотела замуж, - она снова подумала о Гастоне там, на площади - бледном, голом и до последнего не утратившем своей гордости. Гордость для него была превыше всего. Заботился ли он о людях, которые работали на его землях, обеспечивая таким образом герцогскую семью провизией и всем остальным? Заботился ли он о том, бьют ли мужья своих жен и не потеряли ли они своих сыновей?

\- Я думала, что этого будет достаточно… достаточно того, что я помогла своему народу, людям своего отца, своему королевству, но это оказалось неверным. Сейчас я живу здесь, и я хочу сделать что-то хорошее.

\- А что Белль хочет для самой Белль, когда для других все будет сказано и сделано?

\- Что? - красавица заморгала и, извиняясь, покачала головой. - Я же говорила вам...

\- Твой муж снова возле моего дома, - прервала ее Рен, кивнув в сторону маленького окошка. - Он охраняет то, что принадлежит ему по праву. Всегда.

Сбитая с толку последним вопросом Рен, Белль быстро допила остаток чая. Стало холодно. Она не хотела уезжать несмотря на то, что Румпельштильцхен находился снаружи и ждал ее. Внезапно оказалось, что слишком много осталось недосказанным: вопросы по прежнему остались без ответа, а времени, чтобы найти их, стало еще меньше.

\- Я действительно хочу любви, - сказала девушка, неся пустые чашки к переполненному столу, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть освободить Рен от тяжелой работы. Она выглядела такой уставшей. - Я не знала о том, что хотела этого, но сейчас я это понимаю, - после бесстрастного кивка Рен, она смогла только добавить: - Его любви.

Со слезами, затуманившими глаза, Рен кивнула и улыбнулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, DukuyAngel, Ярославна А, Polzik, YourMystery, Zuyza, Namaste777, Antary  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	85. Заметая следы

Белль не сомневалась в правильности интуиции Рен относительно появлений и исчезновений Румпельштильцхена, поэтому очень удивилась, когда ступила за порог домика и не увидела никаких признаков его присутствия. Она посмотрела вдоль улицы, но увидела лишь жителей Одстоуна, занятых заботами базарного дня. А потом Румпельштильцхен прямо у нее на глазах внезапно материализовался у подножья ступенек, ведущих к домику. Очевидно, он ходил туда-сюда до тех пор, пока она не вышла. В грязи на дороге она увидела отпечатки его следов там, где он ходил. Он выглядел возбужденным пуще прежнего, лицо было напряженным, а взгляд - жестким.

\- Вряд ли это удачное время для визитов, - сказал он зло, поймав Белль за руку у ворот и оглядываясь по сторонам - его глаза смотрели куда угодно, только не на нее, - ты так не думаешь?

Вспоминая о доброте Рен, о столь необходимом ей лекарстве, о собственных слезах у нее на руках, что помогло девушке прийти в себя после всего случившегося, Белль ответила ему сердитым взглядом.

\- Нет, я не думаю. У Рен осталось не так много времени. Если я не могу сделать ничего другого, я могу посетить умирающую женщину, которая была мне другом.

Пораженно глядя на нее, Румпельштильцхен несколько раз моргнул.

\- Очень хорошо, - сказал он, демонстративно повернувшись спиной к дому Рен. - Что ты узнала? - он направился в сторону перекрестка, все еще держа Белль за руку. Она высвободила ладонь, отказываясь, чтобы ее куда-либо тащили подобным образом.

\- Ты не смотрел? - Белль не могла простить ему ни столь резкое приветствие, ни столь откровенное пренебрежение к Рен. - Если ты можешь быть невидимым...

\- Я могу быть _чем-угодно_ , - люди на улице расступались перед ними, так же неуверенные в настроении их хозяина, как Белль - в своем, - но не могу быть повсюду. Я искал в других колодцах, - Румпельштильцхен поморщился, показывая, что поиски оказались бесплодными. - Проверял, - он процедил это слово сквозь сжатые зубы, пронзив попавшегося на их пути мужчину убийственным взглядом.

\- Я очень устала, - сказала Белль, ускорив шаг, чтобы поскорей добраться до угла. Да, она устала. После пролитых слез девушка чувствовала себя совершенно выжатой, а голова болела еще сильнее, чем раньше. - Я хочу домой.

Ее слова, а может непривычно угрюмый тон, заставили Румпельштильцхена молча потянуть ее в сторону городских ворот. Он помог ей забраться в карету и без лишних слов захлопнул за собой дверцу после того, как присоединился к ней.

\- Если это задание слишком тебя отяготило, я не буду больше просить твоей помощи, - сказал он, устраиваясь напротив нее, развалившись на сидении и приняв расслабленную позу, в которую она ни на секунду не поверила. Его замечание было далеко от извинения, а в голосе звучала едва скрываемая издевка. Это было по-детски глупо.

\- Меня не задание тяготит, - горячо возразила ему Белль, - я ведь говорила тебе, что происходит со мной. И я не виновата в том, что ты даже не хочешь слушать. По-моему, тебе вообще все равно… - твердо решив больше не плакать, она отвернулась прежде, чем он успел среагировать. Слезы в объятиях Рен - это было одно. Слезы в ответ на колкости - совсем другое. Кроме того, если они только будут огрызаться и ворчать друг на друга, лучше вообще ничего не говорить.

\- Это Рен, да? - требовательно спросил Румпельштильцхен, не восприняв ее намека оставить все как есть до тех пор, пока они оба не поостынут. - Эта старуха забила тебе голову страхами и фантазиями! Она ничего не знает о магии!

Тем лучше для неё, подумала Белль. Но все же она сдержалась, чтобы не произнести этого вслух.

\- Так что же ты разузнала? - он наклонился вперёд, нетерпеливо, не доверяя её молчанию. - Где он взял монету?

\- Он сказал, что это был знак благодарности, когда он вернул королеве Реджине её веер. Она уронила его. - Понимая, что она говорит словно надувшийся и недовольный ребенок, Белль всё же заставила себя посмотреть на мужа, чтобы понаблюдать его реакцию. Она увидела, как глаза Румпельштильцхена расширились от потрясения. - Она говорила, что проверяла их верность. Ты ведь знал, что она побывала среди них.

\- Ловить Реджину на слове весьма бесполезное занятие, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, тыча пальцем в сторону Белль. - Где она достала это?

\- Тавиш не знал и ему было все равно. Он не догадывался, что вознаграждение было ненастоящим. Да и откуда ему было знать? - Белль смолчала о своем подозрении, что Реджина таким образом - с помощью фальшивого золота - издевалась над Тавишем. У неё не было доказательств, подтверждающих ее мысли.

\- А к какому наказанию ты приговорила мужчину, который избивал свою жену, хм? - Румпельштильцхен наклонился ещё ближе, в предвкушении ответа.

\- К заключению, - ответила Белль, стараясь сохранить остатки самообладания, - пока не протрезвеет. Во время следующего рыночного дня мы решим, что с ним делать.

\- Что ж, я предполагал нечто подобное, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, откидываясь на спинку сиденья и вновь развалившись там, снова изображая эту показную элегантную непринуждённость. – Сухой тюремный закон - настоящая пытка для мужчины, любящего выпить. В случае, если это не убьёт его, что ты намерена делать? Отправить его домой к жене и любезно попросить его не бить её снова?

По правде говоря, Белль предпочитала эти ледяные насмешки в её сторону взрыву ярости, который она ожидала после новостей о Реджине и золотой монете. Предпочитала, но нисколько не была им рада.

\- Не мне решать его судьбу, - сказала она и вернулась к разглядыванию пейзажа за окном, - однако я постараюсь убедиться, что его жена и дочери в безопасности..

\- Я всё ещё могу превратить его в улитку. Во что-нибудь пушистое, чтобы твоя милая кошечка могла поохотиться?

\- Нет!

\- Делай, как хочешь, - сложив руки на коленях, Румпельштильцхен последовала ее примеру и избегал смотреть на жену всю оставшуюся часть поездки.

Белль хотела сжать виски руками, чтобы облегчить пульсирующую боль, но упрямая гордость заставила ее сидеть неподвижно до тех пор, пока карета не остановилась. Когда она наклонилась, чтобы открыть дверь, Румпельштильцхен выставил руку, чтобы ей помешать. Это было более нежное прикосновение, чем в городе, и она посмотрела ему в лицо, надеясь увидеть что-то более доброе.

\- Ты убедила человека сказать по своей воле то, что я в противном случае вырвал бы из него силой, - сказал маг, хотя его голосу и не хватало той мягкости, как руке, которая схватила ее. Выражение его лица было ужасно мрачным. - Он может сказать больше, вспомнить больше. Спасибо тебе.

Кивнув, неспособная найти ответные вежливые слова, Белль молча ждала, когда он поможет ей выйти из кареты. Он придержал ее за талию, когда поставил на ноги, и она увидела, что его грозное настроение уступило место страданию и сожалению. Как и у нее. Она не могла пересилить себя и поцеловать его, но Румпельштильцхен не пытался настаивать. Белль пожалела, что она не попросила у Рен что-нибудь от больной головы. Несомненно, Румпельштильцхен одним щелчком пальцев мог бы избавить ее от недомогания с помощью волшебства или дать ей что-нибудь из одной из своих бутылок, но если она ждет ребенка, было ли безопасно прибегать к помощи магии Темного или его медицины? И что ей делать, если боли так и будут продолжаться? Лечь в кровать и вести себя как слабое, больное существо из книжных историй, чахнущее в своей одинокой роскоши, пока она не убедится в правильности своих предположений? Наблюдать, как собственный муж отстраняется от нее, от ее странности и хрупкости? И умирать от скуки или беспокойства? Она медленно, глубоко вдыхала свежий весенний воздух, пока шла вдоль по длинной, усыпанной гравием дорожке. По обе стороны от неё снег таял и расступался, открывая взгляду фантастический живописный сад, скрытый под ним. То немногое, что выглядывало из-под сугробов поражало своим ярко-зеленым цветом, как будто снега тут и вовсе не было, при этом, судя по виду, растительность совершенно не нуждалась в уходе. Живые изгороди выглядели идеально подстриженными, а сад - невероятно аккуратным после столь суровой зимы. Этого просто не могло быть здесь до того, как Румпельштильцхен завладел замком, подумала она, заметив розовый куст.

Он пообещал ей розарий.

\- Я не хотела вести себя настолько склочно, - с трудом выдавила девушка, когда перед ними приветливо распахнулись огромные двери замка. - Я действительно хочу тебе помочь.

\- Да, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен, безуспешно пытаясь удержать под контролем выражение своего лица. Они расстегнули плащи в неловком молчании, и разложили рядышком на краю стола. - Я точно также не привык иметь союзников, как и иметь жену, - сказал он, водя пальцами по меховой оторочке своего плаща и разглядывая его, хмуро сдвинув брови. Белль ненавидела быть причиной этих глубоких морщин на лице мужа, этого печального выражения лица, но что она могла сделать, чтобы избавить его от всего этого? Перестать говорить правду, открывать ему свое сердце? Перестать быть самой собой?

Нет.

\- Знаешь, а Реджина ведь была права. Они верны тебе. Они испугались, потому что что-то пошло не так, но сейчас они увидели почему. Понимание заставит их бояться меньше.

\- А про Рэндалла ты им тоже расскажешь? - на этот раз он провоцировал ее без гнева, просто с любопытством. 

\- Я боюсь того, что они сделают, - призналась Белль, и вспомнила свою идею о том, чтобы переселить Лули и ее семью на новое место, на Пасеку. Теперь это казалось почти что жестокостью - предложить такое девочке и ее матери, пока они до сих пор оплакивали умерших. Если Флора была спасена, и Эдвард кормился от ее груди, то Рэндалл... Рэндалл вообще не столкнулся с правосудием за свои действия, потому что жена Румпельштильцхена решила, что лучше так, чем позволить Темному свершить свою месть над ним.

\- Какое наказание за это предусмотрено законом? Какое вообще может быть наказание за магию, которая сотворила не то, что предполагалось?

Там, в Одстоуне, в ней горел такой огонь, она была полна такой смелости, произнося пламенные речи от лица других. Была уверена, что должна действовать, даже если не была уверена, как именно. Теперь в голове шумело, ее подташнивало, а внутри остались одни сомнения.

\- Магия возьмет справедливую плату, осмелюсь сказать, - пожал плечами Румпельштильцхен. - Вероятно, было бы милосерднее позволить отцам и матерям Одстоуна свершить возмездие при помощи вил и намыленной веревки.

Белль покачала головой. У нее не было ответа, верного ответа кроме того, что небрежная безжалостность Румпельштильцхена была неправильной. Он бы наслаждался, наблюдая за болтающимся в петле Рэндаллом, который разве что не впал в истерику у нее на руках и дрожал от малейшего проявления доброты с ее стороны. И тогда выходит, что и Флора тоже бы болталась на веревке рядом с ним? Стал бы Румпельштильцхен смотреть, как толпа убивает малыша Эдварда, после того, как с такой нежностью укачивал его у себя на руках?

\- Не так просто, да? Справедливость?

Эта острота, на фоне всего остального, вызвала лишь тупую боль в груди. Белль просто отвернулась и, высоко вскинув голову, прошла через большой зал. Она ускорила шаг и почти побежала, когда добралась до лестницы на кухню. От спуска вниз закружилась голова, и ей пришлось придерживаться рукой за стену. К тому времени, как она оказалась внизу, то совершенно запыхалась.

Огонь в очаге на кухне потух. Когда она ранее с беспокойством разыскивала кошку, то, наверное, совсем про него забыла! Или из-за того, что очаг потух еще утром, кошка и перенесла своих котят в другое место? Белль стояла и потирала себе виски, больше всего на свете желая выпить чаю и сесть почитать письмо отца - забыться на время и отодвинуть происходящее вокруг, чтобы можно было хоть немного собраться с мыслями.

Шумно пыхтя, Белль поставила чайник на плиту. Надо было подумать о стирке - аккуратно сложенные в корзине вещи дожидались свою хозяйку в ванной. Перед тем, как разжигать снова огонь, надо выгрести старый остывший пепел. Впервые она поймала себя на том, что хочет все оставить на милость магии замка и уединиться в компании своих книг. Впервые, после принятого решения завершить визит к отцу, Белль снова захотела вернуться туда, к своей прежней жизни, туда, где она знала свое место, цель и то, что от нее ожидается.

Она впервые страстно желала услышать голос своего папы, и от этого осознания душевная боль стала только еще острее. 

Белль отправилась взглянуть на кошку с котятами. Единственным ответом на ее "привет" были два навостренных мохнатых уха. В миске снова лежала нарезанная кусочками печенка, на этот раз приготовленная в какой-то подливке. Миска рядом была полна свежей воды. Определенно, ей не стоит беспокоиться о том, что она может забыть о своих обязанностях и уморить голодом бедную кошку в замке, где не было мышей.

Она боялась, что кошка сумеет выбраться в садик из кухни и попадет во двор к прилегающим постройкам. Кошки же не охотятся на улиток и слизней? Но вот лягушки и жабы... да, ей приходилось видеть кошек, которые забавлялись и с теми, и с другими. Будет ли кошка знать, что поймала что-то, что раньше было... кем-то? Или той будет все равно?

Остановившись в дверном проёме, прислонившись головой к каменной кладке, Белль увидела, как кошачьи уши вернулись в своё нормальное положение. Слышно было, как мама-кошка тихо заурчала.

\- Пожалуйста, постарайся никого не съесть, - вздохнула девушка. Одна из дворцовых кошек дома оставила на кровати Лотты крысу, у которой недоставало большей части головы. Можно ли было предположить, что и это милое создание станет оставлять Белль подобные подарки? Румпельштильцхен только посмеется и позволит ей верить, что жертвой оказался какой-то незадачливый герой или враг. От этой мысли в желудке что-то перевернулось.

Её муж правда мог быть ужасным. И что это принесло ему? Он презирал себя за то, что является монстром гораздо чаще, чем радовался этому. Он считал себя недостойным даже капельки любви или доверия, или счастья. Он обладал силой, он жаждал силы, но какой ценой? В его глазах она видела эту цену, каждый раз, когда с лица мага спадала маска. Это были одиночество и печаль длиною в вечность. Взяв глиняную банку, в которой хранились листочки ее любимого экзотического чая, Белль грустно взглянула на мелкие крупинки, оставшиеся на дне. Из всех припасов, которые не восполняла магия, этот был ее самый любимый. Именно его Румпельштильцхен всегда выбирал, когда наколдовывал чайный поднос для нее. Похоже, такова была природа волшебства Румпельштильцхена. Противоречивой, игривой. Злобный.

Здесь хранилось множество других чаев. Белль выбрала мяту, чтобы успокоить желудок, но поискала во второй банке крапиву, а затем в третьей - зелёные листья из далёких земель, которые становились ярко-изумрудными при соприкосновении с горячей водой. Все вместе, заваренные в чайнике, они источали свежий травяной аромат, который уже сам по себе действовал успокаивающе для её головы и желудка. Она улыбнулась своей маленькой победе и принесла к чаю из кладовки два пирожных, купленных у Хедли.

Подкрепившись вкусными сладкими слоёными пирожными и освежившись чаем, Белль посмотрела на холодный очаг. Это был большой камин, со времён, когда животных целиком зажаривали на вертелах, пока рыба коптилась в дымоходе. У неё на самом деле не было в нём потребности, в кухне было тепло благодаря плите, но комната казалась тёмной и мрачной от недостатка яркого огня. Плита не приносила такого же хорошего настроения и ощущения уюта, как пляшущие языки пламени в камине. Белль спорила сама с собой некоторое время, допивая оставшийся чай. Наконец она встала, подошла к креслу, стоящему у камина, и села на самый его край, протягивая руки к холодному очагу.

\- Небольшой огонь, - сказала она. - Пожалуйста?

В тот же миг, без лишней суеты, там появилось небольшое пламя, яркое и жизнерадостное. Белль согрела руки и облегчённо вздохнула.

\- Так, значит, ты используешь мою магию, - раздался голос Румпельштильцхена со стороны входа в кухню. - Хорошо, - его голос звучал приятно удивлённым. Первой мыслью Белль было выразить своё недовольство тем, что он испугал её. Он всегда пугал её, когда появлялся столь бесшумно. Однако девушка не позволила этим словам вырваться наружу и развернулась в кресле, пока, наконец, не увидела мужа.

\- Иногда, - ответила она. - Ты пришёл выпить немного чая? - это прозвучало без особой надежды, но она должна была спросить. Тут было её особое место - она заявила на него права с самого начала, поэтому, чтобы немного сгладить ссору, она могла дать понять мужу, что ему здесь рады. Румпельштильцхен пришёл не ради чая, Белль легко могла судить об этом по его нерешительности. Он бросил взгляд на стол, задумался, увидел чайник и неуверенно кивнул. Достаточно ли этого завуалированного предложения о мире от каждого из них? Девушка надеялась, что достаточно.

\- Позволь мне, - сказал он торопливо, когда Белль встала. Он подошел к плите, взял чайник, даже не позаботившись о том, чтобы использовать тряпку, чтобы не обжечься, и осторожно наполнил заварочный чайник. Белль тихонько достала еще одну чашку - его любимую - хотя она не подходила ни к серебряному заварнику, ни к ее чашке, которая была сделана из простой глины и украшена местным орнаментом.

\- Зачем ты на самом деле пришел? - с улыбкой просила она, перегнувшись через стол, пока Румпельштильцхен занимал свое место в его главе и двигал пустую чашку по блюдечку. - Ты ведь зашёл не за чаем, - добавила она уверенно, когда он заколебался.

\- Монета, - он указал ей на грудь, и Белль проследила взглядом за его жестом, нахмурившись, а потом вспомнила, что спрятала ее у себя в лифе, чтобы не потерять. Она не могла сказать почему, но ей показалось плохой идеей складывать ее вместе с остальными настоящими монетами в кошелек, когда реальным предназначением этой вещи был обман.

\- Она находится где-то... - смутившись, он снова указал на нее, - на тебе.

\- Можешь достать ее сам, если хочешь, - рассмеялась Белль, по обыкновению очарованная его мимолетным смущением. Она откинула волосы за спину и поднялась на ноги, опустив руки по швам и чуть склонившись вперед, чтобы он мог дотянуться.

\- Можешь сказать, куда я ее положила?

Ошеломленный ее дразнящим тоном, Румпельштильцхен кивнул и потянулся к ней. Его рука, не касаясь, скользнула вдоль ее плеча к груди. Спустя миг, без малейшего колебания, он уперся пальцем в место, где была монета, и легонько потыкал в него.

\- Воняет феями, - произнес он в качестве скромного объяснения.

\- Для меня это просто кусок железа, - Белль наклонилась вперед еще сильнее и позволила его пальцам забраться к ней под край лифа. Она не спрятала монету слишком глубоко. Ему почти не нужно было касаться прелестей жены, чтобы извлечь кусочек метала. Однако даже несмотря на это, маг касался девушки очень осторожно, все равно опасаясь чем-то обидеть. – Просто ржавая железка... Следует ли мне принять ванну перед тем, как ты придёшь в мою спальню этой ночью?

В этот раз Белль была потрясена собственным поведением. С каких пор она стала такой прямолинейной?! Он лишь покачал головой, как будто до него с трудом дошел смысл ее вопроса. Белль поспешно заняла свое место и налила чай. Румпельштильцхен некоторое время наблюдал за женой со странным выражением лица, а затем перевёл своё внимание на монету. Он перекатывал ее между пальцами как фокусник на ярмарке, а потом ловко подбросил в воздух и заставил испариться.

Однако его настороженность никуда не испарилась. Белль ясно видела это в его напряженных плечах и крепко сжатой челюсти - он был обеспокоен, расстроен и чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и сама Белль, в слабых попытках загладить вину. Её неестественное хорошее настроение и дерзкие намёки лишь ввергали его в ещё большее замешательство.

\- Ты спросишь Реджину о монете?

\- Я узнаю правду, - сказал он, слишком беспечно. - Она скоро приедет. Белоснежка попросту водит её за нос.

\- Ты ведь уже отказался помочь ей в этом, - заметила Белль, подвигая свою чашку к себе и осторожно дуя на испускающий пар чай. 

\- Реджина не желает слышать слова, подобные 'нет', - сказал Румпельштильцхен с мягкой насмешкой. Ему это определенно было не по душе. - В этом отношении она подобна своей матери.

\- Ты защитишь принцессу Белоснежку? - девушка склонила голову набок. Она пока не могла дать оценку ни действиям Реджины, ни её месту в жизни Румпельштильцхена. Белль упорно пыталась выбросить из головы то, что Румпельштильцхен рассказал ей о смерти короля Леопольда, поскольку он не привел никаких доказательств этого, но... сама она не более Румпельштильцхена верила в то, что Белоснежка была повинна в государственной измене и предательстве.

Румпельштильцхен заёрзал, пытаясь найти выход из неловкого положения, и сделал глоток чая.

\- Я возможно... слегка запутываю следы, - решился он, пошевелив пальцами в воздухе и заставив чашку с кипятком балансировать между своих ладоней. Поверхность чая даже не всколыхнулась. - Реджина не должна знать об этом.

\- Конечно же нет, - наполовину взволнованная тем, что он доверил ей свою тайну и наполовину уязвлённая тем, что маг посчитал нужным напомнить ей о необходимости хранить его секрет, Белль облокотилась на стол и принялась рассматривать свою чашку до тех пор, пока вновь заваренный чай не остыл настолько, чтобы его можно было пить. Повторно заваренные перемолотые листья дали более сладкий привкус, скорее согревающий, чем успокаивающий. Она подумала, что Рен понравился бы такой чай.

\- Ты выводишь её из себя, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, спустя некоторое время. Тишина не была особенно тягостной. Белль чувствовала, как её плечи постепенно расслабляются, а беспокойство отступает прочь благодаря молчаливому обществу мужа. - Твое присутствие здесь... наш брак... это оскорбляет её чувства. Провоцирует её.

\- Я догадалась об этом, - Белль не хотела думать о тонко скрытом издевательстве Реджины. Она почти восхищалась этим пустым жестом вознаграждения Тавиша золотом фей, даже несмотря на то, что это было жестоко. Но это привело к ухудшению и без того ужасной ситуации, когда Румпельштильцхен даже не подозревал о том, что его люди отчаянно в нём нуждаются. Тавиш заслуживал презрения любой женщины, небеса тому свидетели, но Одстоун заплатил ценой, дороже всякого золота, за маленькую шутку Реджины.

\- В следующий раз, когда она придёт, я лучше останусь на кухне и буду разговаривать со своей кошкой, - решила она.

\- Нет, нет! - Румпельштильцхен быстро опустил свою чашку и немедленно потянулся к ней. Он резко остановился, так и не коснувшись её запястья - его рука опустилась на стол совсем недалеко от ее ладони. - Провоцируй её, любовь моя, делай это. Чем больше ты ее сбиваешь с толку и мешаешь понять, тем больше ее будет съедать любопытство, - он изобразил пальцами щелкающие челюсти, - а я смогу этим воспользоваться, - завидев ее выражение лица, он безуспешно попытался спрятать свой виноватый и затравленный взгляд. - Она не сможет ранить тебя. Среди всех людей в этом мире, запомни, что Реджина не может навредить тебе. Ни своим руками, ни магией, ни оружием.

Он думал, что она боялась? За себя?

\- Я бы лучше попыталась стать ее другом, - объявила Белль. В ее голосе при этом едва слышалось прежнее раздражение. Она не станет привыкать быть пешкой в бесконечных играх мужа с окружающим миром, тем более не позволит Реджине использовать себя, чтобы подкопаться под Румпельштильцхена!

Темный разразился хохотом, который был чем-то средним между его искренним смехом и тем знаменитым детским хихиканьем.

\- Это было бы очень кстати, - радостно закивал он. - О, да. Это было бы очень и очень кстати.

\- Это не смешно, - запротестовала девушка, хотя это и вправду было смешно. Один только вид выражения лица Королевы, узнавшей, что жена Румпельштильцхена хочет стать ей другом, вызывал смех. Ей пришлось самой бороться с улыбкой, которая грозила появиться от облегчения при виде улыбки мужа.

\- Я не хочу коллекционировать врагов, как ты коллекционируешь старые пыльные вещи, - сказала она ему, но с теплом в голосе.

Он состроил обиженную гримасу. Этого хватило, чтобы Белль все же рассмеялась, хоть она и постаралась прикрыть рот ладошкой.

\- Этому пыльному старому хламу завидует весь мир. И даже не один мир, между прочим, - у Румпельштильцхена скрывать улыбку получалось немногим лучше нее, но она видела предательскую искорку в его глазах, когда он попытался заставить свой голос звучать равнодушно.

Бель налила им еще чая. Не понимая, как можно было срываться от одной крайности в другую, от боли к смеху, она все равно больше предпочитала общество мужа его отсутствию. Даже если он пришёл лишь для того, чтобы забрать у неё монету, его готовность притвориться, что его целью было совсем другое, была приятной.

Милой.

Человек, который так легко говорил о том, что Тавиш может быть пойман и убит кошкой; человек, который настаивал на том, чтобы она была приманкой для королевы Реджины, пока та не попадётся в ловушку; человек, который называл своих подданных овцами за то, что они боялись его. Такой человек не стал бы пить чай со своей женой, если бы сам не хотел этого, не так ли?

\- Спасибо тебе,- сказал Румпельштильцхен, забирая чашку и аккуратно ставя её на блюдце. - Как твоя тигрица?

\- Избалована, - Белль бросила взгляд в сторону двери, ведущей в кладовую, - она устроила себе гнёздышко среди пучков твоей соломы. Её миска никогда не бывает пустой, а она сама, похоже, способна проходить сквозь двери и ходить везде, где только пожелает, - ей вдруг стало интересно, он заколдовал кошку или Замок?

\- В самом деле? - пальцы Румпельштильцхена выбивали дробь на кромке блюдца, а тон его голоса казался беспристрастным. - Я предпочитаю собак. Преданных. Беспрекословных, - он задумался на некоторое время. - Полезных.

Они не спешили допивать свой чай. Румпельштильцхен, похоже, был сейчас где-то очень далеко, потерявшись в собственных раздумьях и глядя в никуда. Даже его беспокойные руки оставались неподвижными, обнимая фарфоровую чашку.

\- Что ты собираешься сделать с монетой? - решилась спросить Белль, когда её чай закончился, и она больше не могла придумать, чем занять себя, не покидая своего места.

\- Ох...- Румпельштильцхен сделал неопределенный жест, затем осушил чашку и осторожно поставил её аккуратно на блюдце. - Может быть, у меня получится узнать, что за фея сделала её. А, может, и не получится.

\- И которая из них создала заклятие, ранившее тебя?

\- Да, это задача, - нервничая, как и всегда, когда речь шла о феях, Румпельштильцхен развернулся на своём стуле, поморщившись. - Даже самые худшие из них не желают создавать что-либо, что будет использовано для причинения вреда. Только не напрямую. Они стоят в стороне и смотрят, как вред наносят, но они не могут... Феи не могут причинить вред и остаться после этого феями, понимаешь?

\- Но это магия фей.

\- Да. Да, это так.

\- Тогда спроси фею, - предложила Белль, пожимая плечами.

\- Я спрошу, - Румпельштильцхен пристально смотрел на неё, пока она не начала чувствовать себя неловко.

\- Ну... если кто-то хочет знать о твоей магии, они придут и спросят. Не так ли?

\- До добра это их не доведет.

Белль снова подумала о своей серой кошке и о том, как та принесет ей что-нибудь вялое и пушистое из сада, и проглотила вновь появившееся отвращение. Сколько нежелательных посетителей закончили свое существование в иной форме жизни? Растянул ли Румпельштильцхен эти дни до целой вечности, или же было некое подобие милосердия в быстротечности жизни улитки?

\- Хорошо,- признала она, - но спросить фей об их магии все равно хорошая мысль.

Эта затея явно не обрадовала ее мужа. Белль наблюдала, как меняется выражение его лица, сомнение в нём боролось с отвращением и раздражением.

\- Да, это так, - сказал он, наконец, и это прозвучало скорее как обвинение, чем как согласие. - Чертовы феи, - пробормотал он, отталкивая чашку с блюдцем прочь, когда вставал. Та опрокинулась и покатилась по столу. Белль еле успела подхватить её до того, как она упала на пол и окончательно разбилась. – Вечно всюду суют свой нос. Всегда. Творят добро, и все такие великодушные и такие правильные… И такие лживые!

\- Истории рассказывают и о других… - неуверенно произнесла Белль. Она развернулась на стуле, чтобы посмотреть на Румпельштильцхена, шагающего из стороны в сторону между столом и камином. - Плохие феи, которые исполняют тёмные желания. Обрекают матерей на пустые колыбели, принцесс на вечные скитания. Как насчёт них?

\- Большинством из них был я, - признался Румпельштильцхен, с большим размахом указывая на себя обеими руками, - и, поверь мне, я не особо люблю, когда меня принимают за фею, даже если история пересказана от третьих лиц людьми, которых там и вовсе не было.

О Боже, каким же взволнованным он снова стал! Белль поднялась, остановив мужа в тот момент, когда шаги привели его к спинке её стула. Преграждая ему путь, она посмотрела в его лицо.

\- Я никогда бы не приняла тебя за фею, - сказала она ему торжественно.

\- Надеюсь, что нет! - её слова позабавили его, Белль могла видеть отблеск смеха в его глазах, который немного утихомирил гнев Темного. - Можешь говорить что угодно о моей магии, но я справедлив в том, что касается цены.

\- Да, - Белль взяла его за руки. Сначала правую, а затем левую, - ты прав.

То, что она соглашалась с ним, успокаивала его, казалось, приводило его в замешательство больше, чем ссоры с ней. Румпельштильцхен неловко кивнул, лишенный цели для вымещения своего раздражения.

\- Тогда, - произнес он, с явным усилием пытаясь сохранить собственное достоинство, - больше ни слова о феях, госпожа.

\- Как пожелаешь, муж мой,- на секунду, она попыталась сохранить внимательное серьёзное выражение лица, а затем рассмеялась, когда Румпельштильцхен схватил её за талию и принялся щекотать под рёбрами, - но только сегодня!

Он щекотал ее до тех пор, пока она не извернулась, прижавшись к нему спиной, и попыталась защититься, согнувшись пополам. Вскоре он все же сжалился и прижал ее к себе, крепко обняв, в то время как Белль выпрямилась, задыхаясь от смеха. Он сжал ее чуть сильнее.

\- Ты действительно желаешь видеть меня в своей постели этой ночью? - голос Румпельштильцхена мог быть таким тёплым, таким мягким! Сейчас он так отличался от того насмешливого, язвительного существа, которое досаждало ей в карете. Белль закрыла глаза, наслаждаясь моментом, - даже после того, что произошло сегодня?

\- Конечно, да, - она провела ладонями вдоль его рук до тех пор, пока ее собственные руки не оказались скрещенными под грудью, сжимающие мужские пальцы. - Каждую ночь.

\- Милая Белль, - последовал лёгкий поцелуй, прямо у нее над ухом. - Ты для меня слишком большое искушение, - с сожалением, Румпельштильцхен заставил себя отпустить её, ослабив объятия. Белль прижалась к нему так крепко, как только смогла. - Отдыхай и поправляйся.

\- У меня болят не руки, - сказала она, почти умоляя, - а губы, - она задохнулась, услышав собственные слова, почувствовала стыд и поспешно отмахнулась от этой мысли, как будто сметала паутину. Она была вправе соблазнять собственного мужа, а Румпельштильцхен хотел, чтобы она говорила об их любви так же свободно и порочно, как и он сам. О тех вещах, что они делали вместе, о том, какие ощущения испытывали. И, главнее всего, о ее желаниях - Я хочу быть с тобой, даже если я... отдыхаю. Я украшу свои волосы ленточками для тебя, - она скользнула ладонями по его предплечьям, пока не накрыла своими руками его пальцы - голая кожа к голой коже. Его кожа на ощупь была сухой и казалась теплее, чем её собственная. - Я приму ванну с лепестками роз и маслом, и моя кожа будет мягкой и нежной, когда ты будешь ласкать мою грудь. Я буду целовать тебя везде, пока ты не войдёшь в меня, а затем подарю тебе ещё больше поцелуев. Я сделаю всё, что ты покажешь мне, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие. Я снова хочу взять тебя в рот, потому что тебе это так понравилось, - ее голос стих, а дыхание и нервы одновременно подвели ее. Собственные слова заставили её сердце колотиться, казалось, вдвое быстрее!

Румпельштильцхен затаил дыхание, пока она говорила. Теперь он позволил себе выдохнуть. Белль ощутила мягкое дуновение у своих волос, и его следующий вдох был поверхностным, больше похожим на судорожный глоток.

\- Искусительница, - прошептал он, - так я не смогу закончить ни одну работу.

\- Ты работал два дня и две ночи подряд, - напомнила Белль, поглаживая его руки, - даже тебе нужен отдых. Если для этого мне придётся искушать тебя, пусть будет так. Я думаю, мне это понравится, - она слегка нахмурилась. Новая мысль пришла к ней в голову, в то время как Румпельштильцхен уткнулся носом ей за ухо. - Как бы то ни было, я думаю, ты бы сидел за своей прялкой целую ночь напролёт, не занимаясь никакой работой вообще.

Его смех легким дуновением коснулся её щеки, даже более мягкий, чем его голос.

\- Моя работа лишь на десятую часть состоит их магии, а остальные девять – из размышлений и раздумий, моё сокровище. И ты права, я могу думать, находясь рядом с тобой, так же хорошо, как и за своей прялкой. Когда я буду сыт, - он разнузданно толкнулся бедрами по ее ягодицам, заставив Белль хихикнуть. - Буду ли я сыт, милая? Ты укротишь свое чудовище?

\- Я постараюсь, - пообещала Белль, всё ещё продолжая смеяться. Когда Румпельштильцхен отпустил её, Белль повернулась и, скользнув руками по его шее, крепко обняла. По крайней мере, ей удалось развеселить его, и мягкий свет любви снова проглядывался в его глазах - сильнее, чем все заботы и переживания этого дня. Осторожно встав на цыпочки, она прикоснулась своими губами к его, не в состоянии оторвать свой взгляд, даже когда близость размыла очертания его лица. До тех пор, пока она не опустилась обратно на пятки.

\- Мы можем ссориться и всё равно оставаться друзьями, правда?

\- Друзьями? - на секунду он выглядел так, словно не до конца понял смысл этого слова. Затем маг дважды моргнул и утвердительно кивнул. - Если ты можешь любить монстра, моя дорогая, я совершенно определённо могу любить скандалистку, - голос Румпельштильцхена в конце перешёл на шёпот, а его взгляд устремился на её губы. Он откашлялся, поймав себя на этом страстном, полном желания взгляде, и сделал полшага назад. Подальше от искушения, предположила Белль.

\- Я слушал, - сказал он, нервно, - о том, что ты говорила о своих... проблемах, - он указал слабым жестом на её живот. - Никогда не думай, что я не слушаю.

Белль низко опустила голову - боль была еще слишком свежей, да и стыд за то, что она укоряла его за это в карете, не добавлял приятных ощущений.

\- Я только хотела знать, что... – начала было Белль и умолкла, крепко зажмурившись. Ей нужно продумать каждое слово, прежде чем говорит об этом, - если у нас все же будет ребенок, то его будут любить, - а поскольку она не могла оставить все в этом статусе полуправды, которая, по сути, была ложью, Белль заставила себя досказать и все остальное. Ее эгоистичная часть заставила ее, - и что ты не позволишь мне умереть, как это произошло с моей матерью или матерью Рен. 

Слава богам, она уже истратила все свои слезы с Рен, или они бы полились сейчас ручьем и напугали Румпельштильцхена так, что ему пришлось бы сбежать к себе с башню! Как бы то ни было, лишь хриплый и напряженный голос выдал ее.

\- ...Белль,- Румпельштильцхен приподнял ей подбородок указательным пальцем. - Конечно, да, - морщины снова появились у него на лбу, но что-то смягчилось в его глазах. Как же много могли выразить эти странные глаза! - Если у нас будет ребёнок, он будет любим. И, конечно, я защищу тебя. Это то, о чём ты беспокоилась?

Кивнув и быстро вытерев себе нос, чтобы не хлюпать, Белль залезла себе под пояс за носовым платком, но не нашла его там. В тот же миг грациозным взмахом руки Румпельштильцхен с хлопком встряхнул и протянул девушке вышитый ею же платок. Она взяла его и смущенно промокнула глаза, после чего разгладила в руках и протянула обратно. Ткань лишь немного оказалась влажной с одного из краев.

\- В слезах есть магия? - спросила Белль, наблюдая за тем, как он изучает влажное пятно на шёлке.

\- Конечно, есть, - Румпельштильцхен спрятал платок под жилетом, и Белль залилась краской, увидев, что он поместил его напротив своего сердца. - Особенно в тех, которые не были пролиты впустую.

Белль рассмеялась снова, больше от облегчения, чем от того, что ей и правда было смешно.

\- Так вот почему ты недолюбливаешь Лотту? За напрасную трату слёз?

\- За то, что она покинула тебя, оставив один на один со мной. Вероломно. Фальшивая подруга. Я не хочу видеть её здесь. Если ты примешь решение, чтобы здесь появилась горничная, она должна быть верной тебе, как никому другому, - говоря это, он погрозил жене пальцем. 

И теперь эта запоздалая мысль повисла в воздухе.

\- И она должна быть не такой сопливой.

\- Я не стану нанимать никого сопливого, - пообещала Белль и обняла мужа за шею. Румпельштильцхен обхватил ее, поначалу бережно, а потом прижался щекой к ее волосам и крепко сжал в объятьях до тех пор, пока Белль не отстранилась так, чтобы поцеловать мужа - на этот раз долгим и многообещающим поцелуем, словно говорящим: «Позже».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Namaste777, kceniya, DukuyAngel, Antary, Ярославна А  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	86. Соблазн

Легенды и старинные песни часто повествовали о том, как принцы проявляли внимание к принцессам. Однако при этом совсем мало внимания уделялось теме жён, соблазняющих своих мужей.

Белль оказалась в растерянности, когда готовилась сдержать своё обещание. В её замужестве было совсем немного моментов соблазнения, и ещё меньше ухаживаний. Она и Румпельштильцхен открывали для себя удовольствие и наслаждение друг другом путём простого желания попробовать. Она знала, теоретически, как приумножить свою красоту с помощью одежды, драгоценностей, косметики и духов, но она также вспомнила, как Румпельштильцхен смотрел словно бы сквозь рукотворный шедевр Лотты, который та сотворила перед королевским пиром. Он оказался в замешательстве, увидев свою жену настолько изменившейся. Она нравилась ему именно такой, какой была. Он предлагал ей украшения и наряды, но лишь однажды попросил, чтобы она носила для него ленты в своих волосах. Возможно, ей не стоит слишком преображать себя? Слегка покусывая нижнюю губу, Белль поставила стул перед высоким зеркалом, пробуя разными способами уложить свои волосы. Теперь, когда она видела, что делает, девушка могла добиться более замысловатого переплетения прядей и ленточек. И всё же, сегодня нет необходимости интриговать Румпельштильцхена, чтобы тот не только пришёл в ее покои, но и, в последствии, остался там на ночь. В его прощальном поцелуе она почувствовала нетерпение, вызванное ее искушающими словами. Нет, сегодня она не будет прибегать к помощи пудры и краски, чтобы казаться другой. 

Она тщательно заплела косу на макушке, перехватив ее одной широкой шелковой лентой сливочного цвета, которая была почти в тон ее любимой ночной рубашке. Но после недолгих колебаний, девушка расплела ее и собрала волосы в хвост, так же, как они и были собраны до этого. Разве не сам он предложил ей использовать шелковые ленты не только для волос? 

Ей пришлось залезть глубоко в свой походный сундук, чтобы достать нижнее белье, которое шло в комплекте к ее свадебному платью. Оно было настолько тесным и неудобным, что девушка больше ни разу не носила его, хотя косточки корсета были специально сделаны таким образом, чтобы соблазнительно поднять ее грудь прямо к декольте белого платья. Румпельштильцхен спас ее тогда от туго зашнурованного платья в их первую брачную ночь, но этот корсет зашнуровывался спереди. Белль задумалась, аккуратно разложив его на постели. Что произошло бы той ночью, если бы она нуждалась в его помощи еще и с этим? Был бы он так же решителен в своем нежелании брать ее, если бы увидел, как новобрачная сама постепенно расшнуровывает тесное белье? Возможно, он бы сам проявил тогда инициативу и обольстил бы юную девушку, смывая наслаждением все ее страхи и волнения? С другой стороны, готова ли она сама была тогда к такому поведению мужа? Не отшатнулась бы в ужасе, запрещая делать подобные вещи, тем самым окончательно отталкивая мужа? 

Нет, подумала она, набирая ванну, все же было бы очень приятно, если он сперва соблазнил бы ее нежными ласками, а уже потом взял. Это были ее первые муки истинного сожаления о той ночи, и было странно чувствовать их вместе со сладкой памятью о Румпельштильцхене, трепетно целующим ее ладонь, когда он ее взял. Он жалел об этом, как сам говорил, когда они вернулись в гостиницу, но Белль было жаль лишь самого Румпельштильцхена из-за его ненависти к самому себе. 

До этого времени. 

Она не торопилась и наслаждалась ванной - вода источала мягкий аромат от белых лепестков розы, которые появились по её сказанной шёпотом просьбе. Это заставило её вспомнить их совместную с Румпельштильцхеном ванну у камина, красные лепестки розы, прилипавшие к его телу, и это воспоминание наполнило тело сладостной истомой. Он тогда занялся с ней любовью, после того как натёр всё её тело заживляющим маслом, и это было восхитительно... Белль поймала себя на том, что ее рука двигается к внутренней части бедра, чтобы ответить на пульсацию желания между ног. Она откинулась на бортик ванны и вздохнула. Боль в пояснице и животе утихла, и она не хотела ради собственной прихоти вызвать её вновь. Хотя Румпельштильцхену, несомненно, понравилось бы, если бы она сделала это. Он любил слушать о её удовольствии - о том, как она касалась себя, и о воспоминаниях, явившихся причиной этого желания.

Во рту пересохло. Спустя пару минут Белль выбралась из ванной и завернулась в полотенце, обхватив себя руками. Она надеялась, что предвкушение Румпельштильцхена было таким же сильным, как и её собственное, и надеялась, что она сможет отринуть свои эгоистичные порывы, когда он придет к ней. Сегодня все должно быть для его удовольствия, чтобы он понял – если она объявила себя неприкасаемой, это не повод для него скрываться от супруги. 

Вся проблема была в том, что она очень сильно хотела, чтобы её касались. Пока она зашнуровывала на себе тугой корсет, страсть немного улеглась. От корсета грудь стала казаться в два раза больше, в нем она будет выглядеть очень соблазнительно, тем самым поддразнивая Румпельштильцхена, но прежде чем закончить утягивать шнуровку, девушка уже с нетерпением ждала, когда же он будет снят. На ноги она надела шелковые чулки и белоснежные панталоны из хлопка, которые носила когда-то под свадебным платьем. Чулки были непрактичными, а панталоны слишком вычурными - как и весь остальной наряд, они ни разу не пригодились девушке с тех пор, как она сняла их в брачную ночь. Она выбрала их, потому что те были подвязаны лентами, как на талии, так и выше колен, скрывая ее подвязки. Белль не стала использовать никакие другие ленты – только те, что удерживали теперь тончайшую ткань чулка на ноге, подвязанные большими и кокетливыми бантами к корсету. Ленты нужно было затянуть более туго, чтобы чулки не соскользнули с бедер, однако что-то подсказывало Белль, что как только Румпельштильцхен увидит эту конструкцию, та быстро падет под его натиском.

Наконец, она набросила свой шёлковый халат и, подвязав его пояском, нырнула в подходящие комнатные туфли. Чувствуя, что слишком глупо смотреть на себя в зеркало, Белль вместо этого провела ревизию комнаты. Она перестелила постельное белье, разгладив небольшие складки на простыне, и взбила все подушки перед тем, как уложить их горкой у спинки кровати. Она задернула полог кровати со стороны окна и наполовину - со стороны двери, а потом пошла задергивать шторы на окнах. Свечи в комнате освещали все пространство, но красавица пошла вокруг комнаты, вдыхая их аромат и оставляя зажженными только те, что освещали комнату самым нежным светом.

Было ли достаточно такого обольщения? Смотря сверху вниз на себя, Белль задалась вопросом, стоит ли ей попробовать другое волшебное платье - возможно, следует попытаться воссоздать то, которое Румпельштильцхен наколдовал ей для бала короля Георга? Он был полон страсти к ней, одетой подобным образом, но сложившиеся обстоятельства удержали их от наслаждения на неопределённый срок. Румпельштильцхен выглядел таким... эффектным... в этом возмутительном наряде из золота и кремового атласа. Белль опустилась в свое кресло у камина и закрыла глаза, чтобы лучше вспомнить, как они тогда выглядели. Это вызвало у нее улыбку. Часто, когда он хотел показаться в выгодном свете, Румпельштильцхен становился грозным. Той ночью, когда он наколдовал их наряды, что могли поспорить с любым убранством короля и туалетом королевы, его игривость была... соблазнением? Она моргнула и уставилась на огонь. Была же? О, он выставлял тогда себя напоказ, чтобы подразнить короля Георга, никакого сомнения, но в глазах Румпельштильцхена было обещание удовольствия, что ждало их позже, не так ли? Готовился ли он тогда так, как это делает сейчас она? Думал ли он, как прикоснуться к ней, как доставить ей наслаждение? Эта мысль заставила вспыхнуть лицо, а сердце взволнованно забиться, однако мысль о грядущем удовольствии намного перевесило чувство неловкости. Что бы он сделал? 

Чувство неловкости как правило укрощало ее воображение, когда дело доходило до их любовных игр. В этом не было никакой нужды, она это прекрасно знала, когда Румпельштильцхен восхищался каждым ее новым открытием и упивался ее раскованностью и охотным согласием. Он был так осторожен с ней, что девушка никогда не чувствовала, что его беспокоит что-либо, кроме нежной заботы о ней; он отвечал всем ее страстям, удовлетворял каждую ее прихоть, и не думал о супруге хуже из-за ее желаний.

Она желала его. С ним – хоть на край света. Девушку переполняло счастье от мысли, что и Румпельштильцхен чувствовал тоже самое. Он чувствовал, она была в этом уверена. Его страсть, его вожделение, его нежность - это всё было ради неё одной. И его любовь.

Теперь желание согревало её, лёгкой пульсирующей дрожью в такт сердцебиению. Белль не могла оставаться неподвижной, сидя или стоя. Подготовив себя, она с нетерпением ждала, когда Румпельштильцхен присоединится к ней. Она сказала ему прийти на закате, предполагая его нетерпение и желая его немного поддразнить. Однако при этом девушка не учла отсутствия терпения у себя самой. Удивительно, но в эти несколько дней страстные порывы перестали тревожить ее так, как прежде. Теперь же это выбивало из колеи, напоминая об испытанном замешательстве, когда она впервые испытала сильное желание, проявившееся сладкой тяжестью между ног. Ей было слишком жарко, она слишком увлеклась предвкушением и ожиданием, чтобы думать о чем-то ином. И все потому, что она специально оделась так, чтобы соблазнить собственного мужа!

Белль немного отдернула штору, разглядывая горы и заалевшее небо за пределами замка. Уже почти закат, и все же, казалось, ждать осталось слишком долго. Несмотря на обещанные ею поцелуи, больше всего девушке сейчас хотелось обнять его за талию и близко-близко прижаться к мужу. И, да, ощутить его в себе, это восхитительное ощущение принадлежности, которое наполняло ее тогда, когда они были единым целым. Несмотря на то, что в комнате было тепло, Белль задрожала и позволила шторе упасть на место, а потом пошла обратно к кровати. Она прислонилась к ближайшему к двери столбику и снова обозрела плоды своих приготовлений.

Что скажет Румпельштильцхена на все это? Временами - особенно сегодня, когда он пребывал в мрачном расположении духа, высмеивая всё и вся - он заставлял всю ее уверенность совсем исчезнуть. Она снова чувствовала себя ребенком, когда так случалось, полностью растерянным в том мире, где горизонт тянулся слишком далеко, и все казалось совершенно недосягаемым. Она боялась, что все сделает неверно и даже не сможет понять, что сделала не так. Неужели он просто потворствовал ей, а на деле считал глупой и наивной?

Он уже успел так подумать из-за ее подозрений о том, что она может ждать ребенка. Она достаточно ясно увидела трещины, появившиеся в его снисходительности и обожании, когда упомянула об этом.

\- Белль?

Она мгновенно выпрямилась и резко обернулась. Солнце ещё не село, но Румпельштильцхен уже стоял у её дверей. Белль увидела, что он также позаботился о своём внешнем виде. Его волосы были умащены маслом, и он поменял свои обычные костюмы с высокими воротниками и надел только красную, цвета вина, рубашку, облегающие коричневые бриджи и высокие черные сапоги. В то время, как она внимательно рассматривала его, сам Румпельштильцхен смущался все сильнее, опустив глаза и пытаясь контролировать выражение своего лица, отчего неподвижность его черт выдавала его с головой.

\- Ты можешь войти, - красавица прислонилась спиной к столбику кровати, обхватив его позади себя руками. Дыхание девушки участилось от простого наблюдения за ним, за тем, как он движется, как колеблется, прежде чем обнять ее талию.

\- Ты выглядишь грустной, стоя здесь, - это был почти вопрос. Белль нечего было ответить, но она улыбнулась.

\- Я хотела выглядеть привлекательной, - призналась она, выпрямив спину, расправив плечи и подняв подбородок. Румпельштильцхен посмотрел вниз на ее наряд, а потом снова заглянул в ее глаза.

\- Всегда, - сказал он, наклонив голов, - ты всегда прекрасна, - его улыбка стала шире, отвечая ей, а руки уже обвивали талию, спускаясь ниже, туда, где расширялся корсет, соответствуя форме ее бедер, - но этот наряд тебе очень идет, не могу отрицать, - медленно и неуверенно подавшись вперед, он попытался ее поцеловать. Белль закрыла глаза и постаралась ни о чем не думать, кроме того, что происходит здесь и сейчас - о ласковых словах, комплиментах, и том, что ее хочет муж.

Дыхание Румпельштильцхена была таким же неровным, как и у нее. А поцелуй был неглубоким и сладким.

Белль высвободила руки из-за спины и вместо этого прижала ладони к груди Румпельштильцхена. Тепло другого человека все еще было чуждым ее чувствам, несмотря на то, что она уже привыкла прикасаться к нему. Шелк был прохладным на ощупь, но вскоре потеплел, оказавшись между ее ладонью и мужской грудью. Белль ощущала, как его сердце тоже бьется в бешеном темпе. Сложно было сказать, что заставляло его биться чаще - ее присутствие или прикосновение.

\- Что у тебя надето под этим? - Румпельштильцхен заставил ее отойти от столбика и провел руками у нее по спине, ощупывая форму китового уса. Он казался заинтригованным и веселым, но не за счет Белль. Она слегка расслабилась, лаская его руки, в то время как его пальцы изучали ее корсет.

\- Доспехи, - уверенно решил он. Они вместе рассмеялись. Белль привстала на цыпочки и обвила руками его шею.

\- Именно так я и чувствовала себя, когда носила его, - сказала она, ухитрившись привнести нотку загадочности в правдивые слова. - Если бы за дело взялась герцогиня, к этому бы еще прилагался пояс верности, а ключ бы хранился у нее.

\- А! - он обхватил ее ягодицы, легонько скользнув ладонями по паучьему шелку. - Твой свадебный наряд.

\- Я могу дышать, - улыбнулась Белль, чувствуя, как подушечки его пальцев медленно путешествуют вниз по ее позвоночнику, - когда поверх нет тяжелого платья, - вспомнив, какие мысли посетили ее ранее, Белль спрятала смущенную улыбку, прижавшись щекой к щеке мужа. - У тебя так и не было шанса увидеть его. Ты повернулся тогда ко мне спиной.

Белль почувствовала, как по его телу прошла дрожь перед тем, как он прижал ее к себе. Объятья не были слишком удобными из-за китового уса, но они определенно были приятными.

\- Ты вышла замуж за дурака.

\- Ты поступил так, потому что считал это правильным. Ты был добр. Но тебе совершенно необязательно нужно было быть добрым, - сейчас, находясь в его объятиях, было сложно представить его эгоистичным или жестоким, что он мог бы причинить ей боль или напугать, делая ее своей. - Поэтому я и поняла, что ты не монстр, - сказала Белль, еще крепче приобняв его за шею, а потом отступив назад. Отступать ей особо было некуда из-за столбика кровати - всего лишь крошечный шажок. Но Румпельштильцхен ее не отпустил.

\- Ты думал обо мне.

Он кивнул, даже не пытаясь сказать хоть слово в ответ. Даже не моргал. Его глаза казались желтыми в таком тусклом свете. Белль коснулась его щеки, потом губ, получив легчайший поцелуй в кончики пальцев.

\- Я не могу представить, что мы лишены этого. А ты? Я не могу представить, как бы это было… одиноко.

Возможно, Румпельштильцхену не нужно было представлять это. Он одарил её одной из своих пустых улыбок и покачал головой.

\- Вот почему ты заманила меня сюда сегодня ночью? Одиночество?

\- Я полагаю, что да, - Белль сжала его руки, - немного. Я не уверена. Я никого раньше никого не соблазняла. Не намеренно, во всяком случае, - его улыбка, исполненная озорства, стала шире. Он бросил оценивающий взгляд на расстеленную кровать, затем на приглушённый огонь свечей, и, наконец, на саму Белль. Он оглядел ее с головы до ног, улыбаясь все время и потирая тыльную сторону ее запястья.

\- Вы безраздельно завладели моим вниманием, госпожа.

\- Хорошо, - чопорно сказала Белль, - ты должен найти все мои ленты.

\- Ах, - лицо Румпельштильцхена засветилось от подобной перспективы. Это была даже не улыбка, а некое призрачное движение губ, но от этого все его лицо и глаза внезапно озарились светом. С облегчением от того, что ему понравилась эта ее полузапланированная игра, Белль проскользнула мимо него, чтобы закрыть дверь. Он посмотрел ей вслед – она чувствовала его взгляд как легкое стягивание между лопатками и покалывание вверх и вниз по спине, которое рождало приятную дрожь.

Насколько бы она испугалась, если бы он так пристально её рассматривал в их первую брачную ночь?

Обернувшись и протянув ему руку, Белль подождала, пока Румпельштильцхен подойдет и возьмет ее. Затем девушка подвела его к креслу у камина. Он сел по ее кивку и уже было потянулся за ней, однако она сама опустилась на его колени, повернувшись всем телом так, чтобы добиться поцелуя. Это было надлежащее приветствие, увлекательное и полное обещания. Не прерывая поцелуй, Белль потянула его руку к верхней застежке своего халата. Он только поиграл с ней, обводя медный розовый бутон кончиками пальцев пока поцелуй не прервался.

Они оба смотрели, как он расстегнул застежку, открывая всего на дюйм больше голой кожи Белль. Румпельштильцхен осторожно просунул руку ей под спину, позволив девушке подвинуться еще ближе к нему и подтянуть повыше колени, уперев таким образом ступни в подлокотники кресла.

\- Я думала о нашей брачной ночи, - тихо сказала она ему. Вообще-то она не собиралась говорить этого. Наступившее молчание и его близость каким-то образом заставили вырваться эти слова. – А ты вспоминаешь об этом?

Румпельштильцхен кивнул со страдальческим видом.

\- Конечно.

Немного поерзав, Белль положила голову возле его головы на спинке кресла, как в первый раз, когда сидела с ним возле камина.

\- А о другом нашем времяпровождении... Ты думаешь об этом? Как, например, когда мы сидели здесь, и ты прикасался ко мне?

Он кивнул. От ее вопроса дыхание его заметно участилось. Он и вправду наслаждался, слушая ее голос, поняла Белль. Но он хотел выманивать из нее не только сами пошлости… О нет. Он хотел, чтобы его дразнили этими подробностями. Он жаждал доверия, которое позволяло бы озвучивать вещи, которые были когда-то непозволительно интимными и личными. Тронутая этой догадкой, Белль прикрыла глаза и прижалась губами к виску мужа, целуя прямо в разметавшиеся кудрявые пряди.

\- Я тоже, - про себя она фыркнула от смеха, - иногда я не могу перестать думать об этом.

\- Представь, как ты пытаешься завершить невероятно тонкое и сложное заклинание, а при этом не в силах прекратить думать о таких вещах, - игриво предложил Румпельштильцхен. - О твоей коже, твоих волосах. Какая ты на вкус. Как ты вздыхаешь. Кропотливая и дорогостоящая магия, требующая абсолютного самообладания и выдержки, вываливается из рук, моя госпожа, и все потому, что я вспоминаю о тебе в самые неподходящие моменты.

Но судя по его голосу, он не особо горевал по этому поводу. Зная природу его заклинаний, Белль тоже была не в состоянии испытывать искреннее чувство вины. Она вновь поцеловала его, на этот раз наклонив голову, чтобы тронуть губами его скулу.

\- Никогда не думала, что в моей жизни появится что-то, способное отвлечь меня от хорошей книги, - сказала она. - От целой библиотеки!

Она смотрела, как он расстегнул еще одну застежку-розочку. Эта находилась прямо между ее грудей, приподнятых твердыми чашечками корсета. Румпельштильцхен отогнул ткань халата настолько, насколько ему позволяли оставшиеся застежки, и взглянул на то, что открылось его взору. Белль тоже посмотрела. Ее соски уже превратились в напряженные темно-розовые горошинки, венчавшие каждое полушарие.

\- Портниха говорила, что он заставит меня выглядеть настоящей женщиной, - призналась она, когда Румпельштильцхен обвел кончиками пальцев полукружия ее грудей. Кожа Белль в ответ покрылась мурашками, которые распространились вверх от груди к плечам от такого щекочущего прикосновения.

\- По сравнению с кем? - озадаченно поинтересовался он, даже слегка обиженно по этому поводу. Белль хихикнула.

\- Я не знаю!

Румпельштильцхен потянулся к следующей медной застежке, на этот раз на уровне ее пупка. Белль чуть передвинулась, перекинув ноги через подлокотник так, чтобы он мог дотянуться до остальных застежек. Он задерживался над каждой, снова возвращаясь к ее груди, чтобы провести пальцем по хитро сплетенной белой ленте, стягивавшей корсет. Белль прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к дыханию мага и одновременно пытаясь взять под контроль свои эмоции, находясь во власти нетерпения и предвкушения.

\- Я нашел ленточку, госпожа, - пробормотал он, распахнув халат ровно настолько, чтобы открылся пояс ее украшенных рюшами панталон. - Завязано в славненький бантик, - он поймал петли кончиком пальца, приподнимая их. 

\- У меня их много. Ленточки везде.

\- Везде?

\- Если ты украдешь вон ту, мои панталоны упадут.

\- Какая бы это была неприятность, - Румпельштильцхен нежно потянул за свободный конец ленты большим и указательным пальцами. - И что случится, когда я найду их все?

\- Я сказала тебе, - ответила Белль, наблюдая, как он касается ее под панталонами, чтобы найти, где лента корсета заканчивалась другим, меньшим бантом, - я буду тебя целовать везде, - ладонь Румпельштильцхена скользнула по ее животу, найдя край корсета там, где еще более красивая ленточка висела прямо над сокровенным треугольником жестких завитков.

\- А после? - дернув, он распустил бант и начал вытягивать ленту из петелек, попарно, снизу вверх.

\- А после возьму тебя в рот.

\- Возьмёшь что в свой рот, милая? - его ноготь добрался до её пупка, прежде чем другой рывком вытянул шнуровку. Его голос был чистым искушением. Белль изо всех сил старалась звучать беспристрастно, не показывая своего волнения, несмотря на то, что слова никак не желали идти у нее с языка.

\- Твой член. Я возьму твой член в рот, и... - здесь она запнулась, вспоминая, как она сражалась с ним в прошлый раз. Попытка вместить его всего в рот заставила её челюсти болеть. А еще она так беспокоилась о том, чтобы не причинить ему вред зубами...

\- И попробую доставить больше удовольствия, чем в прошлый раз, - заключила она смущенно, - хотя, сомневаюсь, что у меня это получится. 

Но если в душе ей не особо нравилось играть в подобную словесную игру, с действиями все было совсем по-другому. Она могла ощутить нетерпеливое желание между ног, жажду прикосновения. Ну, это должно возбудить его, не так ли? Видеть, как она касается себя, в то время как ему это было недоступно? Всё больше заливаясь краской по мере того, как он ласкал ее, Белль облизнула губы и скользнула рукой вниз, в свои панталоны.

Румпельштильцхен ахнул. Очень мягко, но настолько близко к её лицу, что она не могла не услышать. Белль раздвинула кончиками пальцев завитки волос, нащупывая чувствительное место и прислушиваясь к шумному дыханию Румпельштильцхена. Его выдохи были предельно осторожными - мягкими и поверхностными. Он не хотел испугать её, отвлечь от того, чем она была занята. Белль могла остановиться, но чувствовала, насколько сильно он желает увидеть, как её рука опустится ниже. Нерешительно, Румпельштильцхен развязал другую сторону шнуровки на корсете, и затем поднёс ладонь к её лицу, касаясь губ. Белль поцеловала кончики его пальцев, надеясь, что его ощущение предвкушения было не менее сильным, чем её собственное. Она чувствовала себя и в самом деле распутной, раскинувшись у него на коленях, в его объятиях, наполовину раздетая и дышащая всё чаще по мере того, как её ладонь двигалась вдоль низа живота. Это движение заставило её вздрогнуть, точно так же, как это удавалось руке Румпельштильцхена. Дрожь вызвала острое желание, разлившееся жаром между ног. Предвкушение, рожденное собственными пальцами, заставило её трепетать.

\- Продолжай, - хриплым шепотом поторопил он, чуть ослабляя руку, на которой лежала девушка. От этого движения она оказалась лежащей непосредственно поперек его колен, но ее надежно удерживали так, чтобы она могла видеть саму себя до колен, приподнятых подлокотником кресла. Они снова могли видеть друг друга, и Белль ожидала, что вот-вот снова покраснеет. Но ее щеки горели лишь жарким румянцем от возбуждения и страстного взгляда Румпельштильцхена. Он хотел, чтобы они оба следили за ее рукой.

\- На что способны эти изящные пальчики, хм?

Только когда она чуть согнула несколько пальцев внутри себя, поймав кончиками скользкое местечко, Белль поняла, насколько мало знала о том, что могут сделать эти изящные пальчики. Надо отдать должное Румпельштильцхену, подумала она, за то, что у нее не было почти никакой нужды прибегать к самоудовлетворению - когда желание затопляло ее, он так удовлетворял супругу, что большего ей и не хотелось. Если ему сказать об этом, то это наверняка польстит магу, однако Белль дышала-то с большим трудом, не говоря уже о том, чтобы хоть что-то говорить в таком состоянии. Она просунула руку еще дальше между бедер, скользнув двумя пальцами вокруг бугорка чувствительной плоти, и словно со стороны услышала свой собственный стон. Услышала, как Румпельштильцхен сглотнул и начал хватать ртом воздух, но так тихо, как будто боялся отвлечь девушку от ее занятия.

Белль опасалась, что ей особо нечего будет ему показать. Эта первая ласка прошила ее огненным копьем, заставив напрячься и приготовиться… Одной только мысли о его прикосновении оказалось достаточно. Еще несколько поглаживаний пальцами - и она утратит весь контроль над собой. Но ради Румпельштильцхена ей не хотелось спешить.

Он тоже, похоже, передумал провоцировать ее своим прикосновением. Его правая рука высвободила ленточку из еще пары петель, которые на этот раз были на уровне ее ребер, что позволило ей набрать в легкие побольше воздуха. Он заколебался, его рука зависла над ее грудью, затянутой в соблазнительные шелковые чашечки. Белль уже в предвкушении сделала глубокий вдох, но он так к ней и не притронулся. Их взгляды встретились. Румпельштильцхен попытался улыбнуться, чтобы передать ей немного его привычной беззаботности, но он был так же зачарован, как и она.

\- Я думала о тебе, пока одевалась, - беззвучно произнесла она. – И одна только мысль о тебе заставляла меня трепетать. Я была так близко… просто готовя себя для тебя, - от этих слов по всему телу Румпельштильцхена прошла дрожь - с ног до головы. Он медленно моргнул и снова коснулся ее губ. Белль поцеловала его кончики пальцев снова, и еще глубже протолкнула свои собственные между ног. Ей хотелось, чтобы они были у нее внутри. Нет - откинув голову назад, она попыталась не рассмеяться в голос - ей хотелось, чтобы _он_ был в ней, а два пальца были лишь жалкой заменой объятиям мужа в то время, как он ее брал. И все же, это было искушением. Крепко сжав зубы, она постаралась сделать так, чтобы пальцы оставались снаружи. Она нежно кружила ими вокруг входа, и чтобы не вскрикнуть, ей пришлось закусить губу.

\- Сокровище, - Румпельштильцхен медленно провел ладонью по ее руке, остановившись там, где висели развязанные панталоны - белая ткань прикрывала ее запястье и кисть. - Если бы можно было поймать в бутылку твою красоту, я бы смог купить за нее весь мир, - его напряженный голос выдавал тихий восторг, тепло и обожание. - Покажешь старому монстру, насколько ты прекрасна, когда кончаешь?

Белль не смогла бы ни в чем ему отказать - не от стыда, не от скромности, не от стеснительности, не от страха, что ее посчитают глупой или увидят в таком растрепанном виде. Она поджала пальцы ног и откинула голову назад, позволив руке блуждать там, где ей больше всего хотелось - большой палец на шелковистом бугорке, а два пальца погружены внутрь. Ей едва ли нужно было двигать рукой вообще. Угли загорелись, вспыхнули белым жаром и беззвучно сотрясли ее тело там, где она лежала, пока Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за ней, находя истинно прекрасной.

Ей потребовалась минута, чтобы снова вернуть дыхание в норму. Несколько раз моргнув, она вновь подняла на него взгляд. Не в силах найти слов, он помог ей привести себя в порядок у себя на коленях и поцеловал - алчно, сначала в губы, потом шею, в то время как его рука несколькими сильными рывками вытянула из оставшихся петель ленту, удерживавшую края корсета вместе. Неудобный предмет одежды тяжело упал с нее, а концы ленты хлестнули по коже, когда Румпельштильцхен обхватил левой рукой ее правую грудь и крепко стиснул. Боль зародила искорки наслаждения, которые прошлись сквозь ее тело, заставляя его вновь напрячься, пока Румпельштильцхен не опомнился, осознав свою силу, и не ослабил хватку на ее нежной плоти. Белль подумала, что там останутся синяки в форме отпечатков его пальцев - свидетельства его желания. Он с гордостью носил царапины, оставленные ею в пылу страсти, и теперь Белль понимала, почему. Она хотела, чтобы с наступлением утра на ней остались небольшие темные отметины, которые будут сокрыты от посторонних взоров. Их секрет, свидетельство и напоминание о чуде, полученном наедине друг с другом.

\- Я хочу взять тебя в рот, - шепнула она, когда он еще раз провел губами по ее губам, но слишком быстро, чтобы доставить ей удовольствие настоящим поцелуем. Она хотела ощутить его вкус, показать ему... Извиваясь и вырываясь, она поддалась собственному нетерпению, и ей пришлось дождаться, пока Румпельштильцхен не поможет ей развернуться. Корсет соскользнул в просторы шелкового халата, панталоны съехали вниз, но он это предвидел. Пока она сидела к нему спиной, собираясь повернуться и встать на колени перед креслом, Румпельштильцхен потянулся мимо нее и провел рукой вдоль ряда оставшихся застежек на халате, расстегивая их. Стряхнув халат с себя, Белль оставила его лежать на коленях у мужа, после чего встала, развернулась, схватила драгоценную ткань и беспечно отбросила прочь, как половую тряпку. Ее супруг улыбался, то ли от ее поступка, то ли при виде ее полуспущенных панталон, и передвинулся к краешку сиденья, широко расставив ноги в стороны.

Белль встала на колени и посмотрела на него снизу вверх. Она осознала, что тоже весело улыбается, почти на грани смеха – ей, опьяневшей от счастья, с трудом удавалось сдерживаться. Это было безумием, эта всепоглощающая страсть к Румпельштильцхену, и Белль никогда не чувствовала себя более счастливой, чем тогда, когда целиком и полностью отдавалась ей. Еще лучше - она видела отражение того же чувства в его глазах. 

Однако Румпельштильцхен не улыбался и не смеялся, и казался скорее затравленным под маской слабой улыбки в ответ на ее откровенные приставания. Ее руки тряслись, потянувшись к его поясу. В легкой досаде от того, что собственное возбуждение очень часто работало против нее же самой, Белль приступила к делу с упрямой решительностью, заставляя свои руки делать все то, что она им приказывала - ослабить пояс Румпельштильцхена, а потом развязать под ним кожаные ремешки. Он мог бы позаботиться об этом одним взмахом руки, но взгляд вверх показал Белль, что он этого делать не станет. Это было частью их игры - ее нетерпение и ее неуклюжие пальцы у него на поясе. Он хотел видеть все и насладиться этим - как ее неопытность создает помехи страстному желанию. Его странные глаза могли быть воистину прекрасными, подумалось ей, когда их выражение смягчала любовь.

Одержав победу над поясом, Белль развела в стороны мягкие кожаные отвороты, чтобы обнажить мужскую плоть. Она думала, что член окажется мягким и скромных размеров, готовый к тому, чтобы она вдохнула в него жизнь, но, похоже, он пребывал в таком состоянии до того, как она додумалась ласкать себя ради удовольствия мужа. Он был уже твердым и потемневшим, полностью готовым получить свою долю наслаждения. Ее рот наполнился слюной от вожделения, и прежде, чем здравый рассудок успел помешать этому первобытному и ничем не испорченному аппетиту к собственному мужу, Белль склонилась над ним.

Она вдохнула запах одежды, живой кожи и Румпельштильцхена. Он шумно выдохнул и откинулся назад в кресле, чтобы ей было удобнее. Белль взяла в руки его плоть и поцеловала, быстро и неуклюже от спешки. На секунду приоткрыв глаза, она увидела, что его рука крепко вцепилась в подлокотник. Улыбнувшись, она попробовала на вкус головку там, где та была широкой и мягкой. От этого легкого мазка языком он приглушенно зашипел. Белль подумала о крохотном бугорке плоти у нее между складочек, который был таким чувствительным к любым прикосновениям, что порой прямое прикосновение почти что причиняло боль. Может, ей удалось найти такое же уязвимое место и у мужчины?

Сделав глубокий вдох, она попыталась взять его в рот. Раньше она чувствовала себя глупо, неспособной к подобному занятию. Однако услышав, как мужчина стонет при малейшей попытке доставить ему удовольствие, она прекратила самобичевание. Передвинув руку ниже и усилив хватку, она пригнула голову, чтобы вобрать в себя как можно больше его плоти. Ее губы коснулись ее собственной руки, а языком и нёбом она ощутила жар, исходящий от его члена. Она ощутила пресыщение им, страстью, и внезапно у нее в голове возникли слова, которые она не смогла выговорить по причине занятого рта. Вместо этого Белль застонала, отчего Румпельштильцхен дернулся в кресле, одной ногой заскреб по каменным плитам, утратив над собой контроль, а потом снова замер, сумев взять себя в руки. Пытаясь думать, но не в состоянии сделать ничего более, чем страстно желать, Белль ласкала его член языком, двигая головой и преследуя это приятное ощущение, а потом отодвинулась, когда ощутила дискомфорт в области гортани. Она едва не закашлялась и слегка отодвинулась. Заметив это, Румпельштильцхен ласково погладил ее по волосам дрожащей рукой.

\- Не так много, сладкая моя, - посоветовал он, и Белль подняла на него взгляд, при этом пройдясь губами по головке члена. Она могла ощущать его восхитительный вкус, проступающий сквозь ароматы кожи и тела. Маг, не отрываясь, смотрел на нее, на кончике выступила прозрачная капля, и девушка слизнула ее, смело глядя прямо ему в глаза. Румпельштильцхен обессиленно откинул голову назад и слабо усмехнулся.

\- Ох, Белль, - тихий, задыхающийся смех сопровождал ее следующее движение головой. Белль никогда не была так уверена в себе, в их любви, и никогда не чувствовала себя так глупо. Прикрыв глаза, она снова опустила голову, чтобы его член скользнул ей в рот так глубоко, насколько можно было вытерпеть, потом снова осторожно позволила ему выскользнуть так, чтобы не зацепить зубами. Снова и снова, ей почти удалось войти в ритм, который мало чем отличался от их нежного совокупления. Рука Румпельштильцхена упала ей на плечо, а потом свалилась и оттуда, и покуда она вытворяла с ним все это при помощи своего рта, с его губ не смолкая слетали слабые и невероятные стоны. Губами или языком, или когда она как можно тщательнее посасывала его член - он все равно стонал, беспокойно разметавшись на сидении. Белль поняла, что он боролся с желанием ворваться в ее рот так, как делал это, находясь меж ее бедер, и удвоила усилия, взяв его еще глубже, чтобы доставить еще больше наслаждения.

Свободной левой рукой Белль гладила его по ноге чуть выше сапога. Ей все было его мало: недостаточно ощущения его, его вкуса, чтобы унять свой аппетит, но для Румпельштильцхена этого было довольно. Он попытался оттолкнуть ее обеими руками, увернуться всем телом, чтобы избавить ее от своей длины и толщины во рту. Белль ухватилась за его бедра, вцепилась в его развязанные бриджи, чтобы не дать ему отвергнуть ее, и услышала, как он всхлипнул, когда первая струйка семени ударила ей в рот. Вкус напомнил девушке о морском воздухе. Она запомнит этот момент вне времени и пространства, когда он дернулся и застонал, полностью принадлежащий ей. Белль отказывалась сдаваться, даже когда почувствовала, что захлебнется, если сейчас не сглотнет, она сделала еще один последний, долгий засос, а потом отодвинулась, сглотнув. Из глаз лились слезы, а сама она едва сдерживала счастливый смех!

Рука Румпельштильцхена присоединилась к ее ладони, обхватив член, помогая ей выдавливать последние слабые пульсации, в то время как он сам безвольно развалился в кресле, глядя на нее сонными глазами и шепча ее имя, сопровождая это слабым и беспомощным качанием головой.

\- Белль.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ярославна А, vidohi, Namaste777, DukuyAngel, Polzik  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	87. Ленточки и бантики

Белль все никак не могла перестать улыбаться.

Пока муж пребывал в полубесчувственном состоянии, она занялась шнуровкой на его сапогах. Прижавшись щекой к его колену, девушка начала ловко высвобождать шнурки из петель, начиная с самого верха. Подцепить и потянуть, подцепить и потянуть - даже эти повторения щекотали ее воображение, став скорее игрой, а не обязанностью. Румпельштильцхен нежно провел ладонью по ее волосам, развалившись в кресле и не сопротивляясь ее действиям.

Когда Белль наконец стянула его правый сапог и обнаружила под ним малиновые чулки в тон его рубашке, она засмеялась. Это был самый счастливый, легкий музыкальный звук - в отличие от любого другого смеха, который она могла вспомнить.

\- Что смешного? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, с трудом ворочая непослушным языком.

\- Ничего, - ответила Белль, похлопав его по колену, когда приподнялась. Она развернулась и снова устроилась внизу, принявшись за левый сапог. - Я счастлива, вот и всё.

\- Странная девушка, - пробормотал он и замолчал, пока она старалась высвободить его вторую ногу. Время от времени он нерешительно перебирал ее волосы или пропускал хвост через кулак, прежде чем отпустить и дать ему тяжело упасть между обнаженными плечами Белль.

Ей было бы холодно, если бы она не находилась так близко к огню, обнаженная по пояс и в тонких чулках – оставшаяся на девушке одежда мало чем могла помочь в вопросах скромности или тепла. Как бы то ни было, Белль нравилось ощущать тепло камина обнаженной кожей, а также наслаждаться той свободой движений, которую ей давало почти полное отсутствие одежды. На ее лице снова появилась улыбка. Будет ли Румпельштильцхен сговорчивее в вопросе переезда в новые покои, если она намекнет, что тогда будет меньше времени проводить в одетом виде?

Опустив вниз и второй сапог, Белль снова повернулась лицом к мужу. Менее сонный, чем она думала, Румпельштильцхен зорко наблюдал за ней, не меняя своей удобной расслабленной позы. 

\- Что теперь, моя Леди?

\- Ленточки.

\- Ах, - Румпельштильцхен коснулся ее щеки, пощекотав ее кожу кончиками пальцев, - охота.

\- Приключение, - согласилась Белль, целуя его руку. Когда она встала, ей пришлось одной рукой придержать свои панталоны, чтобы те не упали. Удерживаемые лишь вычурными лентами, которые спрятались между слоев кружева, они бы точно спали с нее едва ли не до колен, если бы она их выпустила, что выглядело бы совершенно нелепо. Тем не менее, ей удалось сохранить некоторое достоинство, протянув Румпельштильцхену свободную руку.

Расстегнутая рубашка ниспадала на его бедра, сохраняя остатки мужской скромности, но он все равно выглядел... какое слово он использовал? Распущенным. Да, Румпельштильцхен выглядел распущенным, когда отправился к ней в кровать. Его волосы, которые были так тщательно уложены, когда он пришел к ней, теперь разметались по плечам растрепанными прядями. Его бриджи смялись, бесполезный ремень висел на одной петле за спиной, а подол шелковой рубахи был скомкан. Это составляло восхитительный контраст по сравнению с его обычным внешним видом, который говорил об опасности, тайнах и невообразимом богатстве.

\- Иди сюда, - сказала она, когда они достигли края кровати. Румпельштильцхен стоял неподвижно, пристально наблюдая за ее лицом, пока она не подхватила красный шелковый край и не задрала его. Он не протестовал, когда она стала раздевать его, просто пригнул голову и поднял руки, чтобы дать ей стянуть с него рубашку через голову. Белль жадно прижала ладони к его коже и только потом вспомнила, что ее муж стеснялся, когда его видели обнаженным. Она подняла взгляд, нашла его глаза и отметила, что он даже не вздрогнул. Сейчас девушка видела только вновь это мягкое недоверие в его взгляде и сонливый интерес к ее точно такой же наготе.

Белль прикоснулась к нему, проигнорировав, когда, судя по ощущениям, панталоны соскользнули с ее ягодиц. Похоже, несмотря на свои привычки в питании, маг не утратил ни грамма плоти или мышц. Её пальцы, скользящие от его сосков к плечам, чувствовали сильные мускулы под теплой кожей, и как всегда, ей доставляло огромное удовольствие смотреть на него, так же, как и касаться. В темноте, в постели, там, где мало что можно было разглядеть, больше всего ей нравилось его тепло. А вот сейчас ей нравилось смотреть и касаться его крепкого и подтянутого тела. Она вновь провела ладонью по мужской груди, наслаждаясь ощущением необычной зеленовато-серой чешуйчатой кожи, ставшей уже такой же привычной для ее пальцев, как и собственная естественная мягкая плоть.

Целуя мужа, Белль скользнула руками ему за спину и нежно провела ладонями сверху-вниз, вдоль позвоночника. Она почувствовала, как он углубляет поцелуй, чтобы ощутить ее вкус, точнее ищет вкус собственного семени у нее во рту и на губах, и найдя его, возбуждается еще сильнее. Он схватил ее за ягодицы и сжал их с одобрительным ворчанием. Белль не осталась в долгу и принялась стягивать с него кожаные бриджи до тех пор, пока те, наконец, не поддались, и она смогла ответить ему тем же.

\- Сними их, - прошептала девушка, все еще прижимаясь губами к его губам и дергая за складки черной кожи, которые от ее усилий лишь сбились бесформенной кучей у него на бедрах. - Все это. А потом найди мои ленточки.

Белль кокетливо уселась на кровати, чтобы дождаться, пока Румпельштильцхен сделает так, как она попросила. Он спустил штаны до колен, позволяя тем упасть до лодыжек, прежде чем шагнуть из них и отбросить в сторону обтянутыми в чулки пальцами ног. Мгновение спустя, и не без некоторой нервной поспешности, он стащил и высокие малиновые чулки, бросив их поверх кожаных штанов. Потом, голый, выпрямился, и стеснительность переросла в подлинный страх и неуверенность. Она не хотела торопиться и изучить каждый его дюйм; попросить его повернуться для нее, чтобы она могла так же хорошо изучить его сзади. Целовать его везде, как и обещала, но, делая это, видеть его. Вместо этого, не желая портить происходящее, Белль отодвинулась и потянулась, отвлекая Румпельштильцхена от его голой плоти, распутно демонстрируя свою собственную наготу. Левую ногу, свисающую с края кровати, она вытянула вправо, дожидаясь того, чтобы он понял ее намек – начать охоту на ее ленточки следовала именно с этой стороны. Ему не нравилось, когда девушка пристально изучала его, отметила про себя Белль, наблюдая за тем, как маг схватил ее вытянутую ногу и начал исследовать место, где глупые оборки соединялись с полупрозрачным чулком. Он нашел, где кружевной край был плотно стянут лентой, и медленно и осторожно ослабил узел, после чего просунул руку под хлопковую ткань, ища там подвязку, но вместо этого обнаружил ленту, которая была крепко привязана чуть выше колена. Его губы приоткрылись, и он облизнул их, а затем нащупал большой бант с наружной стороны бедра и потянул за атласный гладкий кончик.

\- Нашел одну, - выдохнул он, вытащив ленту ей на обозрение, а потом обернул ту вокруг двух своих пальцев. Белль улыбнулась, шевеля пальцами ног. Ей было неудобно лежать, опираясь на локти, и выгибать шею, чтобы видеть, что делает Румпельштильцхен, но она сама придумала эту игру. И она доведет ее до конца. 

\- Она ни к чему не привязана, - скромно заметил он. В его голос вновь вернулись игривые интонации. Он опустил ресницы, почти не глядя на раскинувшуюся на постели девушку. - Можно мне оставить ее себе?

\- Да, - это была бледно-зеленая лента, которую Белль планировала использовать для волос. Но у нее было достаточно лент, чтобы развлечь своего мужа, и достаточно золота, чтобы купить столько лент, сколько можно только пожелать. Румпельштильцхен очень тщательно разгладил во всю длину мягкий шелк, а затем намотал его на средний палец, оставив ленту висеть вдоль ладони. И только когда он потянул вниз чулок, Белль заметила, что пока она стояла на коленях на каменных плитах у камина, то порвала его на колене. Она ощутила укол грусти, но напомнила себе - и уже не в первый раз - что свадебное платье и аксессуары к нему были сделаны для совсем другой свадьбы, для мужа, который никогда бы даже и не увидел, что на ней надето под слоями пышных белоснежных юбок. У нее обязательно будут и другие чулки, не говоря уже о ленточках.

Белль расслабилась на постели, наблюдая, как Румпельштильцхен стягивает смятый чулок с ее ножки. Когда она следила за его действиями, а не любовалась им самим во всем великолепии его наготы, он казался вполне счастливым, даже будучи раздетым. Тем более, с того положения, в котором лежала Белль, ей мало что было видно. Ей не удавалось сосредоточить взгляд на чем-то одном, даже когда она протянула ему вторую ногу, и он снова приступил к охоте за бантиками и ленточками. 

На небольшом расстоянии и при свете свечей Румпельштильцхен ничем не отличался от других мужчин, чья кожа была лишь немного темнее ее собственной. Потершись обнаженной ступней о его бедро и стараясь изо всех сил удержать взгляд там, где он занимался поисками ее второй самодельной подвязки, Белль попыталась вспомнить, считала ли она хоть когда-нибудь своего мужа уродливым. По правде сказать, она не могла вспомнить, когда вообще считала кого-то уродливым, независимо от их внешности или любых других изъянов. Лица людей рассказывали их истории. Лицо Румпельштильцхена повествовало об одной и той же истории, был ли он розовокожим или покрытым зеленой чешуей. Его глаза говорили об одном и том же горьком прошлом и тех же сожалениях, и когда они были медово-карими и человеческими, и когда смотрели на нее расширенными зрачками, покрытыми крапинками цвета весеннего леса.

Белль сомневалась, что испытывая неловкость под ее пристальным взглядом и находясь в этой форме, он бы перестал стесняться, если бы снова обрел обычный человеческий облик. Он ведь никогда не считал, что достоин желания и восхищенных взглядов, не так ли? Это же все было игрой на публику, мошеннической уловкой? Все эти позы, эксцентричная одежда, разные интонации голоса - каждый для своего вида презрения и насмешки. Все это предназначалось для того, чтобы одурачить, обмануть глаза и все остальные органы чувств, чтобы никто не увидел того, что находилось за всем этим, что Румпельштильцхен - только человек, неидеальный и неповторимый, как и любой другой. 

Удалось ли ей, наконец, показать ему, насколько сильно она его желает? Сможет ли она когда-нибудь показать ему глубину своего томления по нему, когда она охвачена пламенем страсти? Белль не знала, какими словами это можно передать. Ранее она уже пыталась рассказать об этом, но в итоге вышло лишь смущенное раздражающее бормотание и последующее за ним неловкое молчание. Слов было недостаточно, но ведь сейчас ей наверняка удалось ему это показать? Белль хотела, чтобы он знал.

Румпельштильцхен стащил развязанную ленту с ее правой ноги. Она была более насыщенного зеленого цвета, но при этом отлично сочеталась с предыдущей. Несколько секунд он с улыбкой любовался своей добычей, а потом обвил ею средний палец вместе со второй лентой и оставил их там висеть - в целости и сохранности.

Упершись ступней ему в грудь, Белль с мечтательной задумчивостью наблюдала, как он стягивает с ее ноги чулок, при этом поглаживая нежную кожу. У нее больше ничего не осталось для обольщения, кроме панталон - уже развязанных - которые только требовалось с нее снять. И ленточка, которой были завязаны ее волосы, конечно. К огромному удивлению Белль, Румпельштильцхен удовлетворился только лентами, которые не имели отношения ни к каким предметам ее одежды. Он обязательно захочет одарить своим вниманием длинный узкий отрез шелка цвета слоновой кости, который украшал ее высоко собранный хвост.

Чтобы поддразнить и одновременно шокировать мужа, Белль снова просунула ладонь себе между ног. Сильнейшего оргазма у камина на данный момент с нее было более чем достаточно, однако прикосновение было приятным, а сокровенное розовое местечко - влажным и жарким, позволявшим легко скользить ее пальцам. Румпельштильцхен просто смотрел, приоткрыв рот, чулок, собранный гармошкой у лодыжки оказался забыт. Он находился полностью в ее власти - в его мыслях не было ничего, кроме жены и ее блуждающих пальцев. Он в прямом смысле, буквально, дожидался пика ее наслаждения, жадно наблюдая за ее действиями. Еще несколько легких касаний подушечками пальцев свидетельствовали о том, что этого она пока не сможет ему дать. Она чувствовала там свою чуть припухшую плоть, и была полностью удовлетворена.

Сглотнув и слегка собравшись с мыслями, Румпельштильцхен закончил снимать чулок. Прежде, чем опустить вниз ее ногу, он погладил щиколотку, щекоча одновременно пальцами и ленточками. Белль захихикала, уворачиваясь, и скользнула пальцами по своему бедру.

Интересно, что же видел он сам, если глядя на него со стороны, она видела сплошной разврат?

Без намека на предупреждение, Румпельштильцхен склонился над ней, ухватил хлопок на ее бедрах и рывком дернул на себя. Белль ахнула, а потом засмеялась, решив ничем не помогать мужу, предоставив тому самостоятельно проделать всю работу с панталонами, запутавшимися у нее в лодыжках. Она почувствовала, как ее рука смущенно отодвигается подальше от сокровенного местечка - девушку смущало, что теперь он прекрасно мог видеть все, что она делала. Однако мгновение спустя она все же заставила себя положить руку себе на живот - достаточно близко, чтобы манить его подобной возможностью…

Осторожно, чтобы не примять свои ленточки, Румпельштильцхен опустился на нее сверху, прижавшись животом к ее животу и упершись руками возле ее головы. Волосы почти целиком закрыли ему лицо, как занавес. Белль прекратила дразнящие ласки и вместо этого потянулась и убрала свисающие пряди, удерживая их так, чтобы свечи осветили для нее его лицо. Его глаза. Румпельштильцхен зажмурился, как будто не мог вынести ее взгляда, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать.

Белль даже сама не догадывалась, как сильно желала близости с ним, до тех пор, пока он не прижался к ней так. Она наслаждалась каждой секундой тогда у огня, но возможность обвить голыми руками и ногами его обнаженное тело... о, как же она этого хотела! Его поцелуи, выражающие всю нежность и преданность, были настолько неспешными, что Белль едва не задремала - это была не та удушающая слабость, что сопровождала все ее недавние проблемы, а приятная расслабленность, переросшая в глубочайшее удовлетворение. Ей пришлось встряхнуться, чтобы снова вернуться в бодрствующее состояние, а Румпельштильцхен приподнял голову, одарив девушку слабой улыбкой.

\- Хочешь спать?

Она покачала головой.

\- Мне спокойно. Тепло, - и все же голос ее звучал сонно. Белль не могла винить его за некоторою долю веселья за ее счет. Она похлопала его по предплечью и заерзала под ним. - Давай заберемся под одеяло до того, как у меня замерзнут ноги.

Снаружи все еще было довольно светло, а шторы были окружены оранжевым теплым сиянием. Полностью заполучив мужа в свое распоряжение, Белль отказывалась даже думать об угрызениях совести за то, что так рано заманила его в постель - особенно, когда его не было целых два дня и две бессонных ночи.

Устроившись на горке подушек, которую она соорудила для него, и переложив несколько штук поудобнее перед тем, как потянуться за Белль, Румпельштильцхен довольно вздохнул. Девушка потянула за собой одеяла, накрыв ими плечи, и оседлала бедра мужа вместо того, чтобы расположиться у него под боком. Румпельштильцхен медленно провел по ее телу ладонями - плечи, руки, локти, талия, бедра, ягодицы. Его взгляд тоже блуждал по ней, чаще всего задерживаясь на груди, и Белль почувствовала, как соски начинают твердеть под этим взглядом. Он восхищался ими, желал их, и осознание этого делало его взгляд одной из самых щедрых ласк.

В своих довольно расплывчатых планах обольщения, Белль придавала мало значения собственным аппетитам. Она собиралась отдавать, не получая ничего взамен, позволить своему телу отдохнуть, при этом позаботившись о том, чтобы у мужа не возникло ни малейшего порыва покинуть сегодня ее ложе. Конечно, ей следовало знать, что его страсть будет питать и ее собственную, что его наслаждение взбудоражит и ее саму. Ей следовало бы учесть, что однажды возбудившись, она захочет, чтобы он взял ее.

\- Что-то не так? - Румпельштильцхен приподнял ее подбородок, и Белль поняла, что неосознанно нахмурилась. Она покачала головой, пытаясь его разубедить, но в то же самое время задумалась над этим вопросом. Он влюбился в жену, которая была честна с ним в постели.

\- Даже зная, что мне следует отдыхать, - медленно произнесла она, старательно следя за тем, чтобы говорить именно то, что думает, - я хочу быть с тобой, - она положила обе ладони ему на грудь, слегка перенеся на мужа часть своего веса. - У тебя это точно так же? Как голод, который невозможно проигнорировать?

\- Хм-м, - он игриво ущипнул ее за правый сосок, - любой аппетит можно укротить.

Белль покачала головой, хотя и понимала, что муж прав.

\- Ты хотел этого до того, как мы поженились? - увидев приподнятые брови Румпельштильцхена, она поспешила пояснить. - В смысле, это из-за того, что я оказалась здесь, у тебя появился аппетит? Если бы я никогда не узнала тебя, стала бы я все равно... так горячо желать этого? - ей удалось выдержать его взгляд достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как его озаряет понимание. Потом она уставилась ему на грудь, не отводя взгляда и надеясь, что ей все же удастся не покраснеть.

\- Прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как я был юн и полон огня, любовь моя, - сказал ей Румпельштильцхен, мягко выражая голосом свои извинения. 

\- Это не одно и то же.

\- Я горю только для тебя, - он нежно коснулся пальцами ее щеки и подбородка. - Я не смотрел на других уже... очень, очень давно, - он шумно вздохнул, говоря это, отчего Белль ощутила на себе все эти долгие годы - невообразимо длинную жизнь. Его усталость. - Я рад, что ты здесь, Белль.

От удивления она забыла о смущении и встретилась с ним взглядом. Несколько раз моргнула. Он продемонстрировал ей усталую улыбку под стать его голосу, смахнул с ее щеки упавший на лицо локон и заправил его ей за ухо.

Они поцеловались, и Белль завела руки за шею Румпельштильцхена, перенеся их вес на подушки. Когда одеяло соскользнуло с ее плеч, муж снова натянул его на супругу, чтобы согревать ее - он не собирался слишком быстро прерывать поцелуй и хотел, чтобы ей было удобно. Белль ухватилась за это понимание и целиком отдалась моменту - игре их губ и согласованному ритму поцелуя. Теперь они очень хорошо научились это делать - предугадывать желания друг друга, уступать один другому. Румпельштильцхен наслаждался, когда губы прижимались к сухим губам, когда нижняя губа чувственно ласкала недвижимый рот. Белль же привлекало влажное тепло более глубокого поцелуя, дразнящая игра языков, как ее муж резко вдыхал воздух прямо из ее приоткрытых губ. И как бы она не любила вкус его кожи, Белль предпочитала целовать губы Румпельштильцхена, тогда как он стремился посмаковать ее подбородок, щеки, горло и - всегда - грудь. Белль лениво выгнулась, когда он поцелуями спустился ниже. Она уперлась ладонями между подушек и приподнялась так, чтобы ее грудь колыхалась в пределах досягаемости его рта. Он впился ногтями ей в поясницу при этом и изогнул шею так, чтобы поймать губами правый сосок. Белль закусила губу, а потом провела по ней кончиком языка, чтобы ощутить оставшийся там вкус его поцелуев. Румпельштильцхен скользнул ладонями к ее лопаткам и уложил девушку на спину, терзая ртом ее грудь с тем аппетитом, который всегда приберегал именно для этой части ее тела. Вспомнив о своем желании взять в рот его член, Белль пробрала сладостная дрожь, и она понадеялась, что муж получал от ее груди не меньшее удовольствие.

Когда она наконец смогла сосредоточиться на ощущении его горячего рта на своем соске, то почувствовала новую подступающую волну возбуждения. Оно было почти неуловимым, ускользающим, когда она думала об этом, но его наличие нельзя было отрицать. Оно было как тончайшая нить, а каждое прикосновение Румпельштильцхена было сравни легкому рывку за эту нить наслаждения. Самого по себе этого никогда не было достаточно, но были еще алчные звуки, сладостный аромат его волос и ощущение, как пряди щекочут ее ладони и руки. Она чувствовала послевкусие его поцелуев, в то время как сильные руки мяли ей спину в едином ритме с движениями его губ. Всего этого было достаточно, наполняя живот сладким тянущим вожделением, и Белль застонала.

Услышав этот звук, Румпельштильцхен заколебался, тяжело дыша у ее правой груди, но он пробыл в неподвижности достаточно времени, чтобы дать ей время запротестовать или направить его в нужную сторону. Когда же она так и не проронила ни звука, напрягшись над ним и тоже тяжело дыша, он снова завладел ее соском и просунул между их телами руку так, чтобы предложить ей удовлетворение при помощи пальцев.

Белль собиралась сказать "да", но сумела лишь тихонько взвизгнуть, когда он потер ее чувствительное место. Не пальцами, поняла девушка, а тыльной стороной ладони, там, где кожа была огрубевшей. Это было невероятное, изумительное ощущение, и Белль не хотела ничего больше, только бы он снова коснулся ее так. Двигаясь навстречу его руке, чувствуя себя распаленной, возбужденной и уже на грани, она смогла не вырвать свою грудь из его рта. Она беззвучно рассмеялась от мысли о том, как они умудряются одновременно наслаждаться такими разными видами удовольствия.

Он так часто был в ней, отвечая ее потаенным страстным желаниям, что Белль уже успела позабыть сладость других его прикосновений и ласк. Это сводило с ума совсем иным способом, чем его мужское достоинство, скользящее глубоко внутри. Ушло немало времени на то, чтобы найти нужную точку, правильный ритм, отвечающий ее желанию, а потом еще на то, чтобы довести ее до оргазма. 

Пока Румпельштильцхен смаковал ее грудь, Белль думала о его пальцах - грубоватых, но таких ловких - представляла шероховатую кожу на его костяшках и тыльной стороне ладони, рисовала в уме выражение его лица, которое было похоже сейчас на сосредоточенную застывшую маску…

Мысли о муже привели ее за грань - она достигла экстаза медленно и сладко, чувствуя, как по телу проходят блаженные волны, с каждым разом становящиеся все сильнее и глубже. Впиваясь ногтями в пуховые подушки, выгнувшись в напряженную струну и с силой вжимая ступни в матрас, она кончила, слабо осознавая, что Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее сосок, чтобы лучше видеть эту картину. Он любил смотреть, как она достигает вершины, наслаждался звуками, которые издавала жена, поэтому она не сдерживалась из соображений чувства собственного достоинства и отдавалась его руке до тех пор, пока не осталась выжатой и потрясенной, слишком ослабшей, чтобы продолжать удерживать собственный вес. Она рухнула на мужа, соскользнув вниз так, что ее голова оказалась рядом с его на подушке, а его крепкие объятья удерживали ее на месте.

Им пришлось немного повозиться с подушками, прежде чем удалось устроится более менее удобно. Белль словно в тумане подчинилась движениям Румпельштильцхена, до тех пор, пока не оказалась прижатой к его боку. Он одной рукой приобнимал девушку за плечи, в то время как ее ладонь отправилась свободно блуждать по его телу, исследуя, как будто впервые. Сонливая, вся взмокшая от пота, Белль, собравшись с духом, предложила свою руку, чтобы доставить мужу удовольствие. Его член остался мягким, даже несмотря на то, что она нежно сжала его, и Румпельштильцхен поймал ее за запястье, притянув ладонь обратно к своей груди. Она смотрела, как концы ленточек, все еще обернутых вокруг его среднего пальца после всего случившегося, скользят по коже вслед за их руками. Румпельштильцхен охранял то, что было ему дорого

\- Позже, - пробормотал он и запечатлел на ее лбу немного неуклюжий поцелуй, - а теперь - спать.

Может, он имел в виду, что это она должна спать, а, может, говорил о себе. Белль не могла сказать, но, в любом случае, она не была против ни того, ни другого варианта и комфортно устроилась рядом с ним в гнезде подушек.

Вскоре они оба уснули крепким сном. 

Девушку разбудил голод. В комнате было темно и прохладно - огонь в камине потух. Румпельштильцхен все время ворочался во сне, в то время как Белль спала довольно спокойно, удобно устроившись на возвышении из подушек. Ее муж же лежал рядом с подушками, лицом вниз, и не реагировал на окружающий мир. Как долго они спали? Медленно сев, чтобы не потревожить Румпельштильцхена, она огляделась. Девушка чувствовала себя бодрой и полной сил. Сердце в груди билось слишком часто, словно что-то внезапно заставило ее проснуться. Раньше ей казалось, что балдахины вокруг кровати придавали уют, теперь же они вызывали ощущение замкнутости и тесноты. Белль отодвинула портьеру, которая была ближе к окну, и сразу же почувствовала себя немного лучше, даже несмотря на то, холодный воздух пробрался внутрь, отчего по телу прошла дрожь. Раньше красавица не подумала о том, чтобы выложить из сундука свою ночную рубашку, и теперь жалела об этом. Она на цыпочках подошла к своему сундуку и вынула оттуда сорочку из голубого щелка. Ткань легко опустилась на голову, руки прошли в свободные рукава. Все чувства девушки обострились. Краткий холод ткани, прежде чем та переняла тепло ее тела, мягкий шорох и колебания отреза шелка, опавшего вокруг нее. Всё вокруг казалось мрачным, как в кошмаре, но всё было так, как должно было быть. 

Румпельштильцхен продолжал спать, без кошмаров и метаний во сне. Он, наконец, успокоился, и теперь дыхание его было мерным и спокойным. Всё еще замерзая, Белль нашла длинный халат неподалеку от камина и завернулась в теплую ткань. Взяв свое платье, лежащее тут же, девушка на секунду удивилась тому, насколько оно оказалось тяжелым, однако затем вспомнила, что внутри все еще запутался корсет. Она раздевалась в слишком большой спешке, практически полностью поглощенная желанием поскорее оказаться подле мужа, чтобы хоть на секунду задуматься об участи красивой ткани. Разгладив одежду как могла, оставив корсет на стуле, Белль обнаружила, что ее руки дрожат, когда она пыталась застегнуть крючочки в виде бутонов роз. В нетерпении, она оставила их, как есть, и решила посетить ванную комнату, прокравшись туда на цыпочках в темноте. 

Некая часть ее слишком привыкла к оживленному замку, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно в столь безлюдном и просторном месте. Ребенком она научилась узнавать время по окружающим звукам, близким или отдаленным Здесь же Белль могла судить только по белому свету на краях занавесок, что яркая луна стояла высоко в небе. У нее не было ничего, чтобы направлять ее чувства за исключением того, что она была голодна и испытывала жажду.

Позднее, потом.

Не желая уходить, чтобы Румпельштильцхен, проснувшись, не увидел, что она ушла, Белль прошла в гостиную и в размышлении постояла там какое-то время. Окно было холодным, лунный свет почти ослеплял прохладной белизной; Белль хотелось чего-нибудь горячего, чтобы заполнить недовольно урчащий живот.

\- Кружку теплого молока, - сказала она, затаив дыхание и напряженно глядя на ровную поверхность стола. Одна из тяжелых глиняных кружек появилась из кухни, и мгновение спустя она почувствовала сладковатый запах молока. В ее воображении она представляла себе большой кувшин, стоящий в кладовой, а молоко осторожно нагревалось в ее самой маленькой медной кастрюльке, но все оказалось совсем не так – большая чашка с теплой жидкостью просто появилась прямо перед ней. Из ниоткуда. Это смутило девушку, однако она все же протянула руку и взяла полученное при помощи магии молоко – голод и холод не давали время на долгие раздумья. На вкус оно было в точности таким, каким и должно быть теплое молоко. Белль обняла кружку руками и принялась медленно пить его, рассеяно глядя в окно. Тупая боль в спине вернулась, отдаваясь теперь внутри всего тела. Белль положила руку на живот, стыдясь за недавнее потворство собственным желаниям. Румпельштильцхен был совершенно прав - любой аппетит можно укротить, и ей придется взять под контроль свою похоть, если даже нежные прикосновения причиняли ей вред. Правда, это была тяжелая и неприятная мысль. Что случится, если, предположим, она окажется не в состоянии быть с Румпельштильцхеном в течение нескольких месяцев? Возможно, он был прав, держась от нее подальше? Как оказалась, Белль не могла доверять самой себе. И ей придется допустить, что Румпельштильцхен испытает те же сомнения относительно своей сдержанности, когда принимает решение просто спать рядом с ней. И все же ...

Отставив кружку, когда молоко закончилось, Белль побрела в спальню и обошла вокруг кровати, чтобы присесть рядом с Румпельштильцхеном. Она так сильно хотела, чтобы муж спал в ее постели. 

Похоть не имела никакого отношения к этому желанию. Это было чувство принадлежности, снова, и все возраставшая уверенность в том, что Румпельштильцхен должен совершать обыденные поступки, если хотел помнить, как быть обычным смертным человеком. Когда он занимался с ней любовью, когда ел вместе с ней, когда спал рядом, он не использовал магию. Эти крошечные уступки изменили Темного, она была в этом уверена. Они успокаивали его, так же, как он был спокоен сейчас, погруженный в мирный сон. Это было то, чего он хотел от нее, не так ли? Уберечь себя от погружения бездонную тьму, откуда он не мог бы найти дорогу назад. Подобная ответственность и ожидания мужа почему-то оказывали куда большее давление, чем стойкая уверенность любого другого мужчины в том, что супруга должна родить ему сына и наследника. Многие женщины были обременены этой обязанностью, но это .. это дело Румпельштильцхен доверил только ей... Белль одной выдалось нести подобное бремя.

Ее первым порывом было скрутиться клубочком рядом с ним и снова провалиться в сон - веря, что новая жизнь при дневном свете будет казаться не такой страшной. Но растущий дискомфорт удержал ее, беспомощную, на краю кровати. По телу прошел озноб, руки обессиленно задрожали, а горло сдавило так, что перехватило дыхание. Она постаралась терпеливо переждать, пока пройдет этот странный приступ, однако спустя несколько мгновений едва успела добежать до умывальника, где ее стошнило выпитым ранее молоком. 

Шум разбудил Румпельштильцхена, добавив к отчаянию Белль еще и обжигающий стыд. Он нашел ее сидящей на краю ванной. Все вокруг крутилось и расплывалось, однако ее состояние не помешало девушке краем сознания отметить, что муж поспешил ей на помощь абсолютно голым. На нем возникла черная рубашка еще до того, как он присел рядом с ней, заботливо обняв ее одной рукой и поддерживая за спину. Белль облокотилась на него, совершенно не доверяя своему предательскому животу, чтобы произнести хоть слово даже для того, чтобы принести извинения за его пробуждение. 

Когда она перестала судорожно глотать воздух, Румпельштильцхен сотворил влажный и горячий отрез ткани и начал мягко обтирать сзади ее шею, а затем щеки и губы. Наконец он вложил материю девушке в руки и позволил ей самой вытереть себе лицо и освежиться. При мысли о том, что Темный оказался такой превосходной сиделкой, она едва не рассмеялась, спрятав лицо в ткани. И кто поверит, приди ей в голову рассказать кому-либо об этом?

\- Лучше? - Румпельштильцхен осторожно отвел распущенные волосы от ее лица.

\- Да, - сказала она, - тебе не стоило волноваться, - добавила Белль, несмотря на свои слова, однако, чувствуя благодарность за то, что он это сделал. - Я думаю, что волшебное молоко не очень хорошо влияет на мой организм.

\- Волшебное молоко?- он покачал головой, и озабоченное выражение прибавило его лицу еще больше глубоких морщин. Белль слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Я не хотела оставлять тебя, - объяснила она, осторожно поднимаясь на ноги.

Помимо липнущей к влажному телу ночной рубашки, она чувствовала себя намного лучше - усталой, но достаточно окрепшей, чтобы отпустить его руку и отказаться от поддержки Румпельштильцхена.

\- Я попросила чашку теплого молока.

\- Которое было принесено с помощью волшебства, мое сокровище, - сказал он, огорченный необходимостью вновь объяснять ей это, - однако его произвела самая обычная корова, даю тебе слово. Мой замок не отравит тебя.

Белль заползала на кровать и бесстыдно заняла теплое местечко, которое ее муж оставил недавно после себя, вынудив Румпельштильцхена обойти с другой стороны, прежде чем он смог лечь рядом с ней. 

«Нет», - подумала девушка, когда муж устроился среди своих подушек и по-дружески молча положил руку ей на спину, - «наверное, нельзя винить в случившемся выпитое молоко».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, vidohi, DukuyAngel, Ярославна А, Zuyza, Namaste777, MariaCh, Polzik  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	88. Змеиное гнездо

Первая мысль Белль была о том, что Румпельштильцхен покинул ее ночью. Несколько раз сонно моргнув, она все же увидела его сидевшим в расслабленной позе в ногах кровати, облокотившись на столбик, и полностью одетого. На согнутых коленях покоилась книга, которую он читал.

\- Доброе утро, - пробормотала девушка, все еще наполовину спящая и разнежившаяся на мягкой перине. Она нехотя присела и подтянула одеяло к подбородку, не желая расставаться с теплом.

\- Доброе утро, - Румпельштильцхен отложил тяжелый, переплетенный кожей том. Белль увидела, что он заложил то место, где прервался, двумя зелеными ленточками, и улыбнулась.

\- Тебе лучше?

\- Да, - сделав короткую паузу и не обнаружив ничего, кроме постоянной боли внизу живота, Белль пожала плечами. - Уже поздно?

\- Поздновато, - Румпельштильцхен грациозно подполз к ней по кровати и уселся рядом, скрестив ноги. - Отдохни сегодня, хорошо? - у него не хватило духу приказывать ей, но Белль видела, что он будет беспокоиться и опекать супругу, если она не согласится. Она позволила одеялу соскользнуть с плеч и потянулась к его руке, зажав ее между ладоней и положив к себе на колени.

\- Я отдохну, - мягко пообещала она. - Я хочу почитать о законах и правосудии, - добавила она, на мгновение задумавшись о том, правильно ли будет пообещать ему отдыхать весь день, а самой отправиться в библиотеку и поискать интересные книги по интересующей тематике.

Румпельштильцхен нахмурился, хотя уголки его губ по прежнему были чуть приподняты.

\- Можешь читать о законах хоть целый день, сокровище, но в книге ты не найдешь правосудия, - и все же, он указал на пустующее место возле Белль, и когда фиолетовый волшебный дым рассеялся, там оказалась небольшая стопка книг.

\- Спасибо, - девушка сжала его руку, - раньше я думала, что больше ничего не захочу, кроме как сидеть и читать целыми днями.

\- Бывают вещи и похуже, - он нерешительно похлопал ее по руке, - тогда я принесу завтрак, а потом мне придется тебя покинуть.

\- Покинуть? - что-то в его тоне подсказало ей, что он не собирался прятаться в своей башне весь день.

\- Мне нужно перекинуться словечком с Реджиной, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, пружинисто соскочив с края кровати. Он направился в гостиную и вернулся с тяжело нагруженным подносом, - но я сделал для тебя это. _Должным образом_ , - с нажимом добавил он, устраивая поднос рядом с книгами, и поднял серебряную крышку с тарелки. У Белль потекли слюнки при виде хрустящих ломтиков бекона, поджаристого хлеба и глазуньи.

Всё выглядело так, словно он действительно скорее приготовил это на сковороде, чем наколдовал с помощью магии - и на вкус был ещё более аппетитным благодаря тому, что одна сторона ломтиков хлеба была более поджаренной, а бекон казался настолько хрустящим, что она наверняка могла бы с лёгкостью раскрошить кусочек между пальцами.

\- Спасибо - сказала она, тронутая тем, что он готовил для неё, даже когда считал глупым её предположение, что еда вызывается магией. На подносе также стоял чайник, полный чая, и она с благодарностью налила немного себе в чашку, больше ощущая жажду, чем голод. Это был мятный чай, для её желудка, и красавицу вновь приятно тронула забота мужа. 

Румпельштильцхен стоял и смотрел, беспокойно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, в то время как она устраивалась среди подушек с блюдом и чаем.

\- Откуда был чёрный чай? Свёрнутые листья, со сладким привкусом дыма? Они все закончились.

Он заморгал, удивлённый неожиданным вопросом.

\- Из-за моря. Из очень далёких земель. Я достану ещё.

И он сделает это, Белль знала. Румпельштильцхену ничего не стоило пересечь море. Это не было для него даже приключением.

\- Я не думаю, что королева Реджина будет особо приветливой, - сказала она, слегка поддразнивая его перед тем, как попробовать первый кусочек своего завтрака. - Я видела, вы только и делаете, что язвите друг другу.

\- Она расскажет мне то, что я хочу узнать, - заверил её Румпельштильцхен без тени улыбки, - или будет страдать от последствий.

\- А если она скажет тебе, что ей случайно попалась та монета? Ты ей поверишь?

Из того немногого, что она заметила в общении Реджины и Румпельштильцхена, Белль сомневалась, что хоть один из них был склонен давать другому правдивую информацию.

\- Не беспокойся насчет этого, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. - Отдыхай, читай и поправляйся, - его лицо посветлело, - давай я принесу сюда твоих котов?

\- Нет! - с трудом выговорила Белль с набитым ртом, что было просто вопиющим поведением для леди. Она поспешно проглотила еду. - Нет, пожалуйста, оставь ее в покое. Она нашла тихое местечко для своих котят. Они сами выйдут, когда будут готовы.

\- Что ж, хорошо, - он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать жену в щеку. - До встречи, моя дорогая.

Белль кивнула, испытывая облегчение от того, что муж вскоре вернется, завершив все свои дела. Увидев воочию, насколько легко он перемещается в пространстве, она усомнилась, что прежние долгосрочные отлучки действительно так уж были ему необходимы. Когда они только поженились, Румпельштильцхен, получается, просто хотел быть от нее подальше, так? Сейчас же ему не терпелось вернуться.

Она получила еще одно доказательство этому, когда, закончив завтрак, откинула одеяло и увидела на постели аккуратно сложенную черную рубашку Румпельштильцхена рядом с собой.

Безмерно счастливая, Белль покраснела до корней волос.

После неудачи с молоком, желудок успокоился, но, когда она поднялась, боль стала еще сильнее. Она засела где-то в основании позвоночника, тупая и глубокая, заставляя девушку радоваться тому, что ежемесячные боли у нее всегда длились только полдня. Перспектива провести день с горячей бутылкой за спиной казалась все более заманчивой, особенно, когда даже поход в ванную лишь ухудшил ее состояние.

Несмотря на желание посидеть и почитать, она поймала себя на мысли, что вместо этого переживает за Румпельштильцхена. Если он набросится на Реджину с беспочвенными обвинениями, стремясь узнать побольше о золоте фей, не спровоцирует ли это открытое столкновение между ними? Верно ли рассказывали в народе о разрухе, которая воцарялась там, где проходили битвы между двумя колдунами? Земли превращались в бесплодную пустыню, реки были прокляты, а целые острова уходили под воду... Она попыталась не думать обо всем этом, однако непрошеные мысли так и лезли в голову.

Насколько это было в ее силах, Белль посвятила весь день чтению. Румпельштильцхен дал ей большой выбор книг, посвященных законам, начиная от философских трактатов и заканчивая писанными законами времен правления Короля Леопольда, которые сохранились в идеальном состоянии в обложках из телячьей кожи. Неожиданно для нее, Король обширных земель, посвятил себя закону о просвещении и самолично переписал законы своего королевства, принимая во внимание советы целой коллегии умнейших людей. Для Белль это всегда казалось каким-то героическим предприятием, но она увидела, что даже при наличии должной заботы и сострадания, законодательные указы все равно оставляли достаточно места для ужасной несправедливости в мире.

По закону Короля Леопольда, муж, который избивал свою жену, должен был в свою очередь подвергнуться избиению. Белль задумалась над этим и над наказанием позором, принятом в землях Румпельштильцхена. Позором и страданиями. Запертый в камере, лишенный выпивки, Дейси Тавиш познает истинное страдание. Он даже может умереть, дожидаясь правосудия. Будет ли кто-нибудь искренне сожалеть о его кончине, если такое вдруг случится? Станет ли жена оплакивать его? Живы ли его отец и мать? 

Белль взбила подушки и снова устроилась на кровати, положив открытую книгу законов короля Леопольда к себе на колени. Румпельштильцхен был прав, подвергая сомнению здравомыслие её суждений. Он настолько задел её своими насмешками, что она не переставала задавать себе вопросы, которые он поставил. Что она будет делать, если жители Одстоуна начнут воспринимать её как хозяйку, как защитницу? Что она готова предпринять, чтобы сделать законы их земель более точными и справедливыми? Румпельштильцхен позволял осознавать, что мужчина, избивающий своих домочадцев, будет превращен в улитку или слизня. Сможет ли она принять более действенные меры для решения подобных случаев?

Страх перед его магией сдерживал людей до поры до времени. Тоже самое относилось и к законам, которые ставили за цель благо людей. Король Леопольд просто не мог предвидеть, что собственная дочь станет изгнанницей и должна будет подвергнуться наказанию, описанному в законе за государственную измену и предательство в их королевстве, который он же кропотливо и составлял. Он дал Реджине именно тот инструмент, который был ей необходим, чтобы завладеть троном, в обход законной наследницы, его любимой Белоснежки. «Предательница» может доказать свою невиновность только перед лицом справедливости, но вопрос о ее виновности или невиновности будет решаться Реджиной, или теми, кто подчинен ей. Белоснежке не найти справедливости в родных землях.

Возможно, это было и к лучшему, что в законах Одстоуна шла речь лишь о имуществе и границах, а право принятия других решений оставалось привилегией текущего правителя города. Янек казался хорошим человеком, достаточно мудрым и дотошным. Говорить с Румпельштильцхеном о нуждах и проблемах жителей города было совершенно неблагодарным делом, и не важно, какое количество золота посулили бы ему в награду.

Янек поддерживал порядок в Одстоуне, но Белль подозревала, что его первой заботой в решении любой проблемы было избежать гнева их Хозяина. Но это же неправильно, верно?

Когда у девушки начала болеть голова, она отложила книги в сторону и закрыла глаза. Она забыла спросить Рен об обучении детей в Одстоуне. Лули – Туллия вполне могла оказаться не единственной в своём желании научиться читать и писать. Конечно, Белль сможет учить её, но знания усваиваются лучше, если начать постигать их в раннем возрасте. Нужна ли была Одстоуну школа и закон, гласящий, что никому нельзя препятствовать учиться, если кто из горожан хочет этого? Один из советников её отца, Арнос, говорил, что можно влить знания в человека, но это не изгонит из него невежество. Белль никогда не понимала, что именно он имел в виду, лишь улыбалась в ответ на его остроумия. Теперь, пожалуй, она поняла. Знание и понимание не были одним и тем же, и сколько же знаний потребуется для того, чтобы Дейси Тавиш избавился от своего невежества и начал использовать слова вместо кулаков в решении споров?

Законы Одстоуна об аренде были целиком на стороне Тавиша и требовали заключить в тюрьму его жену. Белль больше всего хотела бы передать молочную ферму госпоже Тавиш и ее дочерям, тем самым обеспечив им гарантированный стабильный доход. Но Тавиш платил все, что причиталось замку и городу, таким образом делая свое положение неприкосновенным и правильным. Если госпожа Тавиш решит уйти от мужа, Белль нужно будет найти ей новое место, куда идти, и оставить Дейси справляться со всем своими силами. Как долго сможет пьяница управляться со стадом, если помогать ему будут только наемные руки? Ей сложно было представить его у крошечного лотка Лули, продающего сыры и масло на рынке.

Думая о девочке, Белль начала дремать, но прозвучавший вдалеке удар заставил ее резко вскинуться, забыв про сон. С сильно колотящимся сердцем, она спустила ноги с кровати, застыв на самом краешке, прислушиваясь к доносящимся звукам. Румпельштильцхен, несмотря на всю свою тягу к зрелищности, всегда передвигался по замку очень тихо. Может, он что-то уронил?

Немного опасаясь что-либо предпринимать, Белль скользнула ногами в туфельки, расправила шелковый халат и поднялась на ноги. Маловероятно, что в замок попал злоумышленник. Да и она, в конце концов, была тут полноправной хозяйкой. Распрямив спину, Белль спустилась с первого лестничного пролета. Снизу послышался еще один, более тихий звук удара, а потом резкий, кричащий голос.

\- Румпельштильцхен!

С тревогой и гневом Белль узнала голос королевы Реджины. Ускорив шаг, она спустилась к главному входу в мраморный зал, придя в ярость при виде стоявших нараспашку дверей. Двери в большой зал тоже были распахнуты. Да как она посмела?!

Белль готова была кинуться навстречу незваной гостье, но резко остановилась на последнем пролете мраморных ступеней. Она была в ночной рубашке, тапочках на босу ногу и ни разу не взглянула в зеркало после того, как подвязала волосы лентой прошлой ночью. Она чувствовала себя больной и провела все утро в постели. И она собиралась противостоять Королеве в таком виде!

Сцепив зубы, Белль осмотрела себя.

\- Мое золотое платье, - тихонько прошипела она. Шелест магии - и вот она уже одета для приема королевской особы.

\- Приведи в порядок мои волосы, - при этом Белль крепко зажмурилась, дожидаясь, пока ее волосы перестанут шевелиться сами по себе, и надеясь, что магия справится и сделает все как надо. Магия замка все-таки поняла ее намерения и не сделала ничего лишнего, кроме как вернуть ее простенькому хвосту изначальную аккуратность. Приведя таким образом себя в порядок, Белль сошла с последних ступенек и спокойным, выверенным шагом двинулась по мраморным плитам.

Реджина резко развернулась, когда Белль вошла в зал. Выражение лица Королевы при этом сочилось таким ядом, что девушка с трудом сдержала волну дрожи. Похоже, однако, что монаршая особа приберегала это выражение для Румпельштильцхена, так что черная ненависть вскоре пропала из ее глаз. Но Белль по прежнему видела ее в позе и поведении Королевы.

\- Я бы встретила вас должным образом, - сообщила ей Белль, гордясь своим ровным звонким голосом, - если бы вы постучали.

\- Я хочу видеть твоего мужа, - низким угрожающим тоном заявила Реджина, уперев руки в бока, - и я думаю, не стоит давать ему лишнего времени, а то он опять сбежит.

Белль изо всех сил старалась не таращиться на непривычное облачение женщины. Реджина, совершенно очевидно, была одета в костюм для верховой езды – из-под красного бархатного пальто была видна туника, несколько прикрывающая длинные кожаные бриджи, заправленные в блестящие черные сапоги. Пальто доходило ей до лодыжек, но ничуть не скрывало при этом облегающий наряд, который был на Реджине под ним. Она выглядела великолепно, даже если при этом совсем не похожа была на Королеву.

Что ж, Румпельштильцхен и сам хотел поговорить с Реджиной. Вероятно, он также был бы не особо учтив во время своего визита.

\- Вы можете подождать здесь, - сказала Белль с принуждённой лёгкостью, - пока мой муж не вернётся, - она указала приглашающим жестом на стул во главе обеденного стола. - Может, хотите чаю?

Было довольно тяжело обращаться с Реджиной как с Королевой, в то время как та не была соответственно одета и не вела себя подобающим образом. Но Белль могла принять её как гостью и надеяться, что в результате она почувствует себя обязанной быть более вежливой с хозяйкой этого дома.

После слишком долгой паузы, Реджина улыбнулась.

\- Почему бы и нет? Благодарю, моя дорогая.

Я не ваша "дорогая", подумала Белль, но не произнесла этого вслух. Вместо этого, твёрдо решив не чувствовать себя растерянной в присутствии Реджины, как это было в прошлый раз, она с усилием посмотрела на стол, и подумала о заполненном чайном подносе и о блюде с нарезанными кусочками оранжевого экзотического фрукта.

\- Чай, - прошептала она, как только Королева заняла своё место. Чайный поднос моментально материализовался на столе, именно такой, как она и хотела. К тайному удовольствию Белль, Реджина выглядела шокированной.

\- Я думала, вы не владеете магией, леди Белль? - спросила она, с нескрываемым любопытством.

Белль заняла второе место за столом, устраивая свои юбки с надлежащей для леди осторожностью, после чего принялась расставлять тарелки и чашки.

\- Абсолютно никакой, - ответила она спокойно, наливая чай.

В кружке Реджины вскоре оказалось приличное количество молока, а также один коричневый и один белый кусочки сахара. Белль снова испытала небольшое удовлетворение от того, что незваная гостья вздрогнула - на этот раз причиной ее нервозности было то, что жена Темного прекрасно помнила, как Королева пьет свой чай. Реджина не знала, что она была единственным гостем здесь за все недели брака Белль.

\- Вы, кажется, хорошо устроились, - сказала Реджина, благодарно кивнув, но этому жесту не хватило искренней любезности. - Он часто оставляет вас одну? 

\- Не часто, - Белль тоже подсластила свой собственный чай, хотя этот сорт она и предпочитала пить без сахара. - Чем вызван столь неожиданный визит, Ваше Величество? 

"Смешно..." - подумала красавица, наблюдая за Реджиной поверх ободка чашки, - "как две женщины умеют превратить банальное распитие чая в настоящее поле битвы".

\- Что ж, может мне и следует обсудить это с тобой, - ровно произнесла Реджина. Она откинулась на спинку, идеально балансируя чашку и блюдце, когда перекинула ногу на ногу. Белль не могла избавиться от мысли о том, что эти сапоги и бриджи казались намного удобнее роскошного платья, в котором Королева явилась сюда в прошлый раз. - Расскажи мне, что ты знаешь о сэре Гастоне. Он был твоим суженным, верно?

Реджина очень хорошо знала, что Белль была помолвлена с Гастоном. Она сама упомянула об этом во время ее прошлого незапланированного визита! Белль кивнула, очень стараясь не демонстрировать ничего, кроме вежливого интереса.

\- Какой он человек?

Что ж, это вроде бы вполне невинный вопрос. Белль вряд ли знала Гастона достаточно хорошо, чтобы проболтаться о чем-то неблаговидном.

\- Гордый. Храбрый солдат, - в самом деле, это было все, что она знала о нем. Вряд ли Реджина заинтересуется тем, что Гастон не любил книги и считал чтение глупым времяпровождением, или что он целуется так, как будто бросается в схватку с врагом. Белль пожала плечами, осознавая, что те были обнажены, и внезапно вспомнила о том, что синяки на ее груди могут быть не до конца скрыты драгоценным ожерельем. Она зарделась, и Реджина это увидела.

\- Герой, - предположила она. Ее сияющие губы цвета спелой сливы сложились в заговорщицкую улыбочку, - ослепительный, удалой?

\- ... не совсем, - проговорила Белль, растеряв свою уверенность от этих вопросов, - не думаю, что герои должны быть столь гордыми себялюбцами.

\- А! - с выражением приятного веселья, Реджина, наконец, сделала глоток чая, - а это правда, что он пытался спасти тебя от Румпеля?

\- Полагаю, да, - сказала Белль. - Его отец составил петицию Королю Георгу.

\- Хьюберт должно быть очень сильно хочет получить земли твоего отца, - Реджина сделала неопределенный жест рукой. Девушка заметила, что ее длинные, ухоженные ногти были практически того же оттенка, что и губы, - раз рисковал вызвать на себя гнев Тёмного. И был готов принять в своём дворце девушку, которая уже не была... невинной.

Потеряв самообладание, Белль поставила на стол свою чашку с блюдцем.

\- Гнева короля Георга оказалось вполне достаточно, - сказала она, не обращая внимания на остальные заявления королевы, которые больше походили на вопрос. - Чем вызван такой интерес к сэру Гастону, Ваше Величество? - у Белль мелькнула мысль, что брак может быть тому причиной, и чуть не рассмеялась вслух при мысли о Гастоне, пытающемся неуклюже очаровать вдову короля Леопольда.

\- Союз? - спросила она, в глубине души надеясь, что это было именно так.

\- Боже, нет! - невольно вырвавшийся смех Реджины был очень мелодичным, - у меня уже есть собственное змеиное гнездо.

\- Гастон храбро сражался против огров,- Белль произнесла это, чтобы дать себе время собраться с мыслями. Она не могла представить, почему Реджина вдруг спросила о нем, и это незнание делало ее уязвимой. Правда, не такой уж и уязвимой. Белль увидела яркий отпечаток губ Реджины на краю ее чашки, и вспомнила заклинание, которое охраняло ее сейчас. Что бы ни случилось, Реджина не могла причинить ей вред.

\- Я никогда не слышала, чтобы его люди говорили о нем плохо, - правда, она также не слышала, чтобы о нем говорили что-то хорошее, однако это не делало первое утверждение ложным. Солдаты жаловались с такой же готовностью, как ели и спали, но ни один шепоток о Гастоне никогда не достиг ушей Белль. Или это было следствием того, она была обручена с ним, и люди заботились о том, чтобы она не услышала ничего из того, что могло бы ее ужаснуть?

\- Достойный человек?

\- Я так считала, - сказала Белль, вспоминая, как он назвал ее шлюхой демона перед судом. - Я уверена, что он думает так о себе. А что?

\- Любопытно, - ответила Реджина, с такой явной и бесстыдной фальшью, что Белль едва не задохнулась от возмущения, - но достаточно о том, что могло бы быть, - продолжила женщина, прежде чем красавица смогла оспорить эту ложь. - Как обстоят дела с Румпелем? - спросила она, заговорщически и не слишком ехидно улыбаясь. Не слишком.

\- У него всё хорошо, спасибо, - в конце концов, она тоже умела вести эти полу-правдивые игры, не прибегая при этом к помощи открытой лжи. 

Белль предложила Королеве блюдо с фруктами, от которых Реджина отказалась вежливым жестом.

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, какие я имею в виду дела между тобой и Румпелем, - упрекнула ее более взрослая женщина, - он не является воплощенным представлением каждого о том, каким должен быть супруг.

\- Здесь мне повезло, - торжественно сказала ей Белль. - Я понятия не имела о том, каким должен быть муж.

Теперь смех Королевы звучал мягче, и гораздо менее слащаво.

\- Ты принадлежишь ему уже почти два месяца. В его руках непостижимое для него волшебство. Он должен был уже сделать тебе ребенка, правильно?

Белль встала так резко, что ее стул едва не опрокинулся из-за спешки.

\- Какое вам дело до этого?- спросила она. Явная наглость женщины позволила хозяйке Замка отбросить приличия и вежливость, - с самого начала вы хотели знать, ношу я ребенка или нет. Почему?

Реджина поставила чашку и блюдце с изысканной осторожностью, затем положила руки на подлокотники кресла.

\- Если Темный задумал завести ребенка, дорогая, это важно для всех.

\- Почему? - голос выдал ее страх, который Белль сейчас была не в силах полностью скрыть. Если она носит под сердцем дитя - это было бы ее ребенок, и эта... эта ведьма не была бы причастна к этому! - Он живет на земле столько, что никто себе и представить не может. Он мог бы иметь дюжину жен и сотню сыновей, если бы это имело для него значение. Почему это важно для кого бы то ни было еще?

\- Потому что у него не было десятков жен, - сказала Реджина, и ее терпение, казалось, было искренним, даже несмотря на то, что ее внезапно возникшая из ниоткуда материнская забота была абсолютным обманом, - как и не было ста сыновей, или каких-либо сыновей вообще. И вдруг его мир стал вращаться вокруг тебя, - перегнувшись через угол стола, Реджина ободряюще похлопала ладонью рядом с чашкой Белль. - Присядь, моя дорогая. Ты очень бледная.

Бледная?

Белль почувствовала, что покраснела и плохо себя чувствует, смущенная желанием защитить то, чем она еще, вероятно, даже не обладает. И все же она вновь села. Это был ее дом.

\- Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему это имеет какое-либо значение для кого-то, кроме самого Румпельштильцхена, - сказала она, гордясь тем, что не допустила угрюмым ноткам проскользнуть в интонации своего голоса. Они часто просачивались наружу, когда она была в гневе, за что ей приходилось краснеть потом.

\- Румпель ничего не делает без веских на то причин, - Реджина откинулась на спинку стула, наблюдая за ней. – И вдруг он хочет себе жену. Саму почти ребенка, и обрученную с другим. Ему совсем не нужно было брать на себя такой труд, если все, что он хотел - это ... общество.

\- Я не ребенок, - сказала Белль.

\- Значит, невинная, - поправилась Реджина, поднимая руки в извинениях. - Не знакомая с магией, не имеющая опыта общения с мужчинами. Девушка. 

Это тоже был вопрос, замаскированный под утверждение. Белль не ответила на него.

\- Еще чаю, Ваше Величество?

\- Спасибо, дорогая, - Реджина на мгновение показалось менее уверенной, однако быстро взяла себя в руки, пока Белль наполняла ее чашку. - Моя мать учила меня, как распознавать признаки, - произнесла она, - наследник, который утвердил бы мое положение - это было важно, как ты понимаешь, - это снова было сказано доверительным тоном, хотя и без улыбки на этот раз. Белль слушала, и держала свою настороженность наготове, словно оружие. - Полагаю, ты была очень молода, когда умерла твоя мать?

\- Да, - согласилась Белль. Король Леопольд не произвел на свет наследника вместе со своей юной королевой - все это знают. Была ли это их личная трагедия, или их осознанный выбор? Законы Леопольда обеспечили право наследования Принцессы Белоснежки, неважно, появились бы наследники мужского пола в последующих браках или нет. Сын Реджины никогда бы не сел на трон, пока Белоснежка жива, но Реджина сама могла занять его. Что она и сделала.

\- Я умею распознавать признаки, - сказала она, надеясь, что Реджина оставит эту тему. Пусть она допытывается об этом у Румпельштильцхена, который находил извращенное удовольствие в подобной словесной дуэли!

\- Я могу помочь тебе, - сказала Реджина через некоторое время. – Предложить место при моем дворе. Мою защиту. Я даже могу отправить тебя туда, куда он не сможет последовать. Тебя и твоего ребенка.

Белль опустила глаза, посмотрев на свой впалый живот. На самом деле, этот взгляд отнял лишь долю секунды, но она с тем же успехом могла бы поведать Реджине всю правду в письменном виде. Разозлившись на себя, Белль уставилась в чашку.

\- Что бы он ни хотел сделать с сыном, я не пожелала бы такого своему ребенку, - сказала Реджина. На мгновение ее мягкость показалась практически подлинной. Настоящей. – Как не пожелала бы я ни одной женщине быть с Румпельштильцхеном, - добавила она, и указала на грудь Белль. Проследив за ее пальцем, девушка снова посмотрела вниз.

Как она и опасалась ранее, синяки, оставленные пальцами Румпельштильцхена, отчетливо виднелись над вырезом ее платья. Она хотела оставить их как нечто личное - трофей, подобно тому, как Румпельштильцхен коллекционировал ее ленты. Она никогда не хотела показывать их кому-либо и делать достоянием общественности! В особенности посвящать в столь интимные вещи эту женщину!

\- Вы зря переживаете, Ваше Величество, - Белль удалось заставить голос звучать почти твердо, - мой отец позаботился, чтобы его дочь была в безопасности, и убедился, что так оно и есть на самом деле. Я не нуждаюсь в спасении.

Реджина смотрела на нее в нервном молчании, держа чашку и блюдце совершенно неподвижно.

\- Что ж, - сказала она, - ты действительно влюбилась в него, не так ли? Я думала, что это было лояльность, преданность, но ... - она снова указала на синяки, и на этот раз в этом жесте было нечто, наводящее на размышления. - Неудивительно, что он так возгордился и ходит гоголем. Может быть, он не торопится что-то изменить, а?

\- Прекратите, - сказала Белль, снова вставая. На этот раз ей удалось сделать это с куда как большим достоинством. - Какими бы ни были ваши ссоры с Румпельштильцхеном, я не желаю в них участвовать. Говорите с ним. Задавайте ему вопросы с вашими ужасными инсинуациями. А меня оставьте в покое.

Ярость исказила черты Королевы, мимолетно так изуродовав их, что если бы Белль моргнула, то могла бы пропустить эту метаморфозу. Через мгновение Реджина взяла себя в руки и вновь выглядела собранной и равнодушной.

\- Как пожелаешь, моя дорогая, - мягко сказала она. - Как ты думаешь, он скоро вернется?

Вернется ли он скоро? Белль на это надеялась. Сколько времени потребуется Румпельштильцхену, чтобы пересечь море и принести чай, который она просила? Конечно же, не очень долго, с учетом того, что он мог путешествовать в мгновение ока. И как долго, чтобы обнаружить, что Реджины не было в ее замке?

\- Я не знаю, - сказала Белль, устав от этих игр в обман, - хотя, разумеется, вы всегда можете подождать, пока он не вернется.

И почему все это должно было произойти именно в тот день, когда она решила отдохнуть? В то время, как Реджина выглядела совершенно непринужденной и ласково улыбалась, изучая богато украшенную комнату, Белль беспокойно бродила вокруг. Ей хотелось навестить свою кошку и ее котят, теперь, когда она встала с постели, но оставлять Королеву одну показалось неразумным. Тогда она сможет отправиться разнюхивать тут все вокруг, чего Румпельштильцхену, наверняка, не хотелось бы, а, значит, Белль не могла этого допустить. 

Румпельштильцхен изменил расположение своих экспонатов и сокровищ с момента прошлого раза, когда Белль обращала на них внимание. Исчезли некоторые виды экзотического оружия, на их месте появился золотой кубок, загадочного вида сложенный отрез зеленой материи с потрепанными краями и потертая деревянная флейта. Румпельштильцхен позаботился, чтобы пыль не оседала на его трофеи, отметила она, и улыбнулась про себя.

Один раз пройдя по комнате, Белль стало нечем занять себя. Она могла призвать себе книгу, но казалось невоспитанным сидеть и читать в присутствии гостьи, даже если у хозяйки и отсутствовало желание поддерживать вежливую беседу. Неохотно, она вернулась к столу и взялась за спинку стула.

\- Не хотите ли Вы еще что-нибудь поесть?

\- Нет, спасибо, - Реджина деликатно барабанила пальцами рядом с пустой чашкой. - Знаешь, я не хотела тебя обидеть.

\- Вы давите на меня вопросами, которые вас не касаются. Это обидело бы кого угодно, - заметила Белль. - Я думаю, что вы хотите создать проблемы, Ваше Величество. Проблемы для моего мужа. Если бы Вы могли использовать меня, Вы бы это сделали.

\- О, Боже, - Реджина засмеялась и поднялась. – Неужели он сделал из тебя циника так быстро? Ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы сделать то же самое со мной, - улыбаясь, как будто вспомнила что-то приятное, Реджина отправилась погреть руки перед огнем.

\- Он научил вас магии, - сказала Белль, развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на женщину, - и, значит, вот как это происходит? Нужно научиться не доверять миру? Стать злым циником?

\- Отнюдь. Но требуется отбросить все, что мешает воли - и ясности цели, - Реджина покачала головой, заставляя ее длинный конский хвост упасть рядом с лицом, когда она наклонилась к огню, - ничего не должно отвлекать.

\- Вроде любви.

\- Совершенно верно.

На этот раз головой покачала Белль. Она не верила этому, хотя и думала, что Реджина искренне так считала. Как и Румпельштильцхен.

\- Я слышала в городе, что Вы дали парню золотую монету за то, что тот поднял Ваш веер, - сказала Белль, решив, что может получить пользу от вынужденного общества этой женщины. - Темные маги не славятся своей благотворительностью.

\- Я не темная, дорогая, - сказала Реджина без улыбки и обернулась. Белль изучала ее глаза и увидела что-то новое там - что-то мимолетное и трудночитаемое под всей той ложью, что окружала Королеву. - Я делаю то, что должно быть сделано. И я бы не назвала это благотворительностью, - добавила она, тихо усмехнувшись собственной шутке. - Мужчина был настолько пьян, что едва мог стоять. Золото фей, что я дала, пойдет ему только во благо, - она преувеличенно вздрогнула. - Он попытался поцеловать мне руку.

\- Где вы взяли золото фей? - Белль оставалось только смягчить свой тон, для того, чтобы оставить Реджину в неведении, что она имела какие-то скрытые мотивы для своих вопросов. Она испугалась, осознав, как легко в ней проявилась расчетливость. - Моя няня говорила, что оно существует только в сказках.

\- Мой покойный муж был коллекционером странностей, - возможно, Реджина подозревала, что вопрос Белль имел под собой что-то большее, чем праздное любопытство. А, возможно, и нет. Она слегка наклонила голову, наблюдая за Белль. - Он никогда ничего не делал ни с одной из них.

Казалось, так оно и есть. Никакой тайны, никакой дьявольской уловки. Реджина бросила пустое сокровище презренному глупцу, и через секунду уже забыла об этом. Опечалило ли Королеву, если бы она узнала о той роли, которую сыграла ее шутка в трагедии Одстоуна, либо же это ее только повеселило бы?

\- Я читала законы Вашей страны, перед Вашим приходом, - сказала Белль, справедливо рассудив, что беседа куда как лучше, чем неловкое молчание, пока не затрагивалась тема ее замужества. Можно было многому научиться от женщины, имеющей столь высокое положение в обществе. А пренебрегать знаниями, только потому, что она находила личность Королевы неприятной, было крайне глупо. 

\- Король Леопольд был образованным человеком.

Реджина устроилась в кресле, стоящем по левую руку, разложив полы своего наряда и скрестив ноги. Сдавшись, Белль прошла и села в другое кресло.

\- И Румпель тоже такой, я полагаю, - продолжила задумчиво Реджина. - Не самое лучшее приобретение в качестве мужа, разве что если не держать его... подальше от себя. 

Как человек, который мечтал над книгами, учась понимать и познавать таким образом этот мир, Белль не могла согласиться с тем, что сказала Королева. Умный муж, который не ставил ей в вину ее желание учиться... о чем еще она могла просить?

\- Белль? - к ее облегчению, это был недоуменный голос Румпельштильцхена, который эхом разнесся по мраморному холлу. Белль быстро встала, вспомнив, что, торопясь остановить злоумышленника, оставила наружные двери открытыми настежь. Она поспешила поприветствовать Румпельштильцхена в дверях, прежде чем Реджина могла бы сделать это первой.

\- У нас гостья, - сказала Белль с натянутой улыбкой, пытаясь преградить мужу путь. Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на нее, нахмурившись, а затем, казалось, судя по ее наряду, пришел к какому-то своему выводу. У него подмышкой был небольшой плетеный короб.

\- Ее Величество решила загадку Тавиша и золотой монеты, - сказала она, прежде чем Румпельштильцхен мог двинуться дальше и вступить в перепалку с женщиной. - Она дала ему золото фей. Пустышку. Он оскорбил ее, - Белль целенаправленно удерживала его взгляд, опечаленная этим небольшим обманом.

\- Понятно, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен. Белль надеялась разглядеть искорку веселья в его глазах или гордость за ее отвагу, но так и не смогла разобрать, что там увидела. Он достаточно мягко отодвинул жену с дороги и прошел вперед, глядя на Реджину.

\- Похоже, этот человек всех умудряется оскорбить. Я буду очень благодарен, если ты больше не будешь приглашать фей в мои земли, Ваше Величество. Я могу это неправильно расценить. Чего ты хочешь?

Белль увидела, как Реджина напряглась, на ее лице одновременно проступили гнев и недоверие.

\- Пришла вернуть кое-что твое, - огрызнулась она и взмахнула правой рукой. Как будто вытолкнутая откуда-то, из облака магического дыма возникла фигура человека, который растянулся у ног Румпельштильцхена. Стул во главе стола преграждал ей дорогу, и Белль успела разглядеть лишь темные волосы, серые тряпки, оставшиеся от плаща и большую лужу крови.

\- Твой наемный убийца, - торжествующе выплюнула Реджина. - Тебе следовало получше стараться, Румпель.

Румпельштильцхен толкнул мужчину носком сапога и чуть отодвинулся в сторону, позволяя Белль присоединиться к нему. Реджина уперла руки в бока и окинула супругов самодовольным взглядом.

\- Ассасин, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, еще раз пихнув ногой мужчину в голову. - Это не в моём стиле.

\- Он пытался убить меня в моей же постели, - мрачно сказала Реджина, - а когда я его пытала, единственное слово, что он произнес- это твое имя.

\- Неужели? - как будто это дело вызывало у него интерес лишь постольку-поскольку, Румпельштильцхен отвернулся и протянул Белль плетеный коробок.

\- Моя дорогая, - произнес он с приклеенной фальшивой улыбкой, которая была точь-в-точь как у Королевы, - твой чай.

\- С-спасибо, - с трудом выговорила Белль. Она поймала раздраженный взгляд Реджины в свою сторону в тот миг, когда Румпельштильцхен, откинув фалды своего сюртука, присел на корточки возле накрытого плащом несостоявшегося убийцы. Белль ахнула, когда Румпельштильцхен отдернул покрытый пятнами крови капюшон.

\- Гастон!? - девушка поспешила обогнуть все препятствия на полу, чтобы поскорее присоединиться к мужу и королеве. Она упала на колени возле Гастона, и, не в силах найти слова, молча уставилась на Румпельштильцхена. - Он не...

\- Он жив, - скучающим тоном сообщил Румпельштильцхен.

\- Не отрицай, Румпель. На нем даже есть твоя метка.

\- Моя метка? - Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами, как будто Реджина говорила о чем-то таком, что не имело к нему никакого отношения. - Правда?

Кожа Гастона на ощупь была холодной. Белль обнаружила, что под тонким плащом на нем больше ничего не было. Конечно, намного легче пытать кого-либо, если перед этим нет надобности снимать с него кучу одежды. Испуг, сострадание и ненависть сплетались в неприятный узел на груди, и, глядя на окровавленную ткань, девушка почувствовала подступающую тошноту. Она поднялась на ноги, отвернулась и прижала тыльную сторону запястья к губам, пытаясь побороть отвращение.

\- У него над бедром. Посмотри сам!

Пожав плечами, Румпельштильцхен перевернул Гастона, не обращая внимания на его раны, и рванул плащ, несколькими резкими рывками раскрывая лежащее у его ног тело от воротника до живота. Спустя секунду маг зашипел сквозь зубы, вскочив на ноги и сделав несколько поспешных шагов назад. В глазах стояли слезы, но Белль обернулась, чтобы посмотреть, что произошло. Что так поразило Темного?

Торжествующий взгляд Реджины уже исчез при виде реакции Румпельштильцхена. Поморгав, пока ее глаза не очистились от слез, и повернув голову так, чтобы лучше разобрать, Белль увидела, что знак у Гастона представлял собой татуировку длиной в два дюйма и находился слева чуть выше бедренной кости. Татуировка изображала кинжал с узким волнистым клинком.

Белль перевела взгляд с Румпельштильцхена на Реджину.

\- Он не имеет никакого отношения ко мне, дорогуша,- прошипел Румпельштильцхен сквозь стиснутые зубы. - Если бы я хотел твоей смерти, я бы просто сжал собственными руками твое горло и смотрел, как ты борешься за каждый глоток воздуха, ясно тебе?- он перешагнул прямо через тело Гастона и схватил Реджину за предплечья, прежде чем она успела уклониться. - На самом деле, я испытываю огромное желание сделать это прямо сейчас, - произнес он четким и ледяным голосом, все еще удерживая ее.

\- Прямо перед твоей очаровательной, доверчивой маленькой женушкой? – Реджина, должно быть, была насмерть перепугана. Сама Белль была в не меньшем ужасе от того, что Румпельштильцхен действительно может выполнить свою угрозу, и что она ничем не сможет ему помешать. Однако Королева быстро взяла себя в руки и посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена так, как будто полностью контролировала всю ситуацию. Ее голос сочился презрением. – Да в ее положении?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, vidohi, Namaste777, Ярославна А, DukuyAngel  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	89. Кукушонок в гнезде

Румпельштильцхен таращился на Реджину, как будто та заговорила на тарабарском языке, но Королева только усмехалась прямо ему в лицо.

\- Девочка беремена, Румпель, - она дернула плечами, высвобождая руки из захвата Румпельштильцхена, на этот раз даже не прилагая для этого каких-либо усилий. Белль схватилась за горло, пытаясь сделать вдох и переводя взгляд с одной на другого, боясь, что в любой миг в игру вступит магия. - Не смотри на меня так. Женщина знает такие вещи, а ты пытался меня убить.

\- Я буду смотреть на тебя так, как мне хочется, - парировал Румпельштильцхен, но его отповеди не хватало остроты, - и если я решу, что ты должна умереть, это не будет наемный убийца у твоей кровати. Уж поверь мне, - он кивнул, подтверждая свое обещание и вглядываясь в глаза Королевы, чтобы убедиться, что его слова были услышаны. Реджина непринужденно пожала плечами, и перевела взгляд на Белль.

\- Ты не сообщила ему радостную новость? - прижав руку ко рту в демонстративном ужасе, Реджина нахмурилась. Ее глаза сверкали весельем. - Почему же, дорогая?

Онемевшая от душащей ее ярости, Белль просто смотрела на женщину.

\- Убирайся, - Румпельштильцхен указал на двери. Его голос был жестким, тщательно контролируемым и ледяным. - У меня есть дела поважнее, чем потворствовать твоей мании преследования.

Реджина просто рассмеялась.

\- Что ж, если ты его не хочешь, - сказала она, вытянув в сторону Гастона руку, которая уже осветилась магическим огнем. Белль поспешно встала между Гастоном и Королевой, но ей не стоило беспокоиться - Румпельштильцхен ударил колдунью по руке.

\- Он остается. А ты - уходишь.

\- Ох, ладно, - Реджина сделала паузу, по пути к двери столкнувшись лицом к лицу с Белль. - На твоем месте, я бы подумала о моем предложении, Белль. Подумай о безопасности своего ребенка, - качая головой, Реджина, не оглядываясь, выскользнула из комнаты.

Румпельштильцхен дернулся, очевидно мечтая швырнуть каким-нибудь заклятьем в Реджину, чтобы стереть эту улыбочку с ее лица. Но он этого не сделал, а просто крепко сжал кулаки по бокам, как будто изо всех сил подавляя в себе этот порыв.

Обмякнув от облегчения, после того как громыхнули закрывшиеся главные двери замка, Белль потянулась к руке мужа, едва сдерживая слезы.

\- Почему она... - начала Белль, но Румпельштильцхен выдернул свои руки, как будто обжегся, и уставился на нее в агонизирующем молчании. Недосказанный вопрос так и умер на губах у Белль.

За спиной Белль застонал Гастон.

\- Поможешь мне с ним? - взмолилась она, не зная, с чего даже начать, - надо заняться его ранами. Думаю, ему был нанесен удар по голове.

\- Переживет, - ответил Румпельштильцхен. - Достаточно долго, чтобы ответить на мои вопросы, это уж точно.

Шокированная таким равнодушием, Белль замерла, так и не склонившись к раненному. Она снова выпрямилась и уставилась на мужа. От внезапного движения у нее закружилась голова. Она пошатнулась, а Румпельштильцхен ухватил ее под локоть.

\- С-спасибо, - с трудом пробормотала она, надеясь, что желудок не решит вновь подвести ее.

\- Беременна, - все еще держа ее за локоть железной хваткой, Румпельштильцхен сузил глаза, как будто изучая ее.

\- Я пыталась тебе сказать, - запротестовала Белль, в горле зародился всхлип. Реджина держалась так, как и подобает Королеве, одевалась в королевский бархат, но относилась к миру, как будто это была коробка с игрушками, с которыми можно играть или расколотить вдребезги, если захочется выместить дурное настроение, - но я не была уверена.

\- Зато Реджина уверена, - холодно возразил Румпельштильцхен.

\- Она? - Белль удалось выдернуть руку со второй попытки, ее терпение иссякло под его обвиняющим взглядом. Она хотела ему рассказать, а он от нее отмахнулся! Она же не пыталась что-то от него скрывать! - Она старалась выудить у меня, ждем ли мы ребенка, с самой первой минуты нашей встречи. Она убеждена, что ты только этого и хочешь от меня. Сына.

Румпельштильцхен, казалось, не слышал ее. Он указал на ее левую руку.

\- Сними кольцо.

\- Мое... мое кольцо? - Белль приподняла левую руку, с сомнением посмотрев на золотой ободок. Гастон лежал, истекая кровью, нуждаясь в перевязке, одеялах и, кто знает, в чем еще, а Румпельштильцхен хотел, чтобы она сняла кольцо? Она покачала головой. - Зачем?

\- Потому что я прошу, - медленно произнес Румпельштильцхен, наклонившись к ней, как недавно сделал с Реджиной - в каждом отчеканенном слове явственно слышалась угроза. Он не повышал голоса. Ему не нужно было повышать голос, чтобы показать свое неудовольствие. Его холодные глаза были достаточным тому свидетельством. Белль чувствовала, как ее и его окружает магия со всех сторон, словно стая возбужденных псов, рвущихся на охоту. - Я выясню правду.

Белль нехотя дрожащей рукой стянула с пальца кольцо и протянула мужу. Румпельштильцхен движением головы показал, что она должна положить его на стол.

\- Я не понимаю, - неуверенно произнесла девушка, страстно желая, чтобы голова перестала так кружиться, тошнота подкатывать к горлу, а внутри - все так болеть. Она с трудом могла вообще думать!

Румпельштильцхен не ответил. Он подошел к ней сзади, поймав ее в ловушку между своим телом и столом, и протянул руку, чтобы положить ей на живот. Это не было грубо, но и теплые чувства тоже отсутствовали в этом прикосновении, не говоря уже о бушевавшем вокруг невидимом магическом смерче. Его магия неистовствовала, была повсюду, не только вокруг нее, но и проникла в ее тело тоже. Белль вскрикнула, хотя ей не было больно. Ощущение было настолько незнакомым и неприятным, что она испугалась, что он собирался ей навредить. В следующую секунду, когда Румпельштильцхен отнял руку от ее живота, ощущение исчезло.

\- Вот оно как. Кукушонок в чужом гнезде, - его голова оказалась рядом с ее, а дыхание было рваным и частым. - Я не стану спрашивать, кто поместил его туда, - произнес он, его слова - интонации - заставили девушку примерзнуть к месту так, как не смогла бы никакая магия. - Потому что тогда я должен буду его прикончить.

У нее ушло несколько секунд, прежде чем его слова обрели хоть какой-то смысл. Белль развернулась, сражаясь за каждый дюйм свободного пространства, которое он ей оставил, с беззвучным криком отбиваясь локтями и руками.

\- Как ты смеешь? - возмутилась она, когда смогла вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, чтобы сказать хоть слово. - Если я жду ребенка, то он твой и ты это знаешь! - в ярости от его невеселой ухмылки, Белль пихнула мужа в грудь, заставив отступить на пол шага. - Да как ты смеешь!

\- Невозможно, - отрезал он настолько спокойно, что рядом с ее страстным возмущением это прозвучало, как издевательство. - Таковы условия сделки, дорогуша. Ты выходишь замуж за Темного. Никаких детей. Не от меня.

Онемевшая настолько, что единственное, что она могла бы произнести, было криком ярости и негодования, Белль молча смотрела на мага. Она дала ему надежду на то, что он считал невозможным - надежду иметь детей, а он убежден, что она лжет? Разум отказывался принимать происходящее и всю творящуюся жестокость сложившейся ситуации. На полу истекал кровью человек, и пусть она не была лекарем, она могла хоть что-то для него сделать! Она могла помочь Гастону, и для этого ей не нужны были ни слова, ни знания. Бездумных механический действий будет достаточно.

Опустив голову, Белль попыталась пройти мимо Румпельштильцхена и подойти к Гастону, но колдун выставил руку, остановив ее.

\- Он мой. А тебе надо думать о ребенке, - в этом замечании не было ни капли заботы. Ни капли нежности или доброты. Его тихая злоба не сулила Гастону ничего хорошего. Белль почувствовала, как по лицу покатились слезы и ощутила соленый привкус на губах.

\- _Нашем_ ребенке, - сказала она, а всхлип, который вырвался вместе с этими хрипло произнесенными словами, превратил их в еле слышный звук. - Неужели тебе не хочется иметь сына, Румпель? - она попыталась улыбнуться и призвать его к здравому смыслу. У него перехватило дыхание, как будто она его ударила, а потом он рывком заставил ее встать перед ним, чуть не вывернув при этом ей руку из сустава. Несколько секунд вглядываясь в ее лицо, он резко отдернул руки и отшатнулся.

\- У меня _есть_ сын, - прошипел он, сверля ее жутким взглядом и вновь приблизившись настолько, что его дыхание опаляло ее кожу. Какая уродливая пародия на поцелуй. Когда Белль ничего не сказала, Румпельштильцхен схватил ее за руки и принялся трясти, его лицо уродливо исказилось в приступе бешенства. - У меня есть сын! - проорал он, и Белль отвернулась, морщась от ужасной силы мужа. Со звуком, очень напоминавшим всхлип, Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее, как будто только сейчас осознал, что своими действиями причиняет боль. Он отступил на шаг или два назад и остановился, когда зацепился сапогом за босую ногу Гастона. С убийственным выражением на лице он обошел лежавшего мужчину.

\- Оставь ее, - пробормотал Гастон, но было ясно видно, что он не мог даже принять сидячее положение, не говоря уже о том, чтобы бросать вызов самому Румпельштильцхену. Но он все равно может сделать попытку, мелькнула мысль у Белль сквозь туман ужаса и боли. Гастон может попытаться, и Румпельштильцхен его не пощадит.

\- У вас появился защитник, миледи, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, отвесив Белль издевательский поклон. - Прекрасный герой. Как мило.

\- Отлично подмечено, учитывая, что даже Гастон видит, какой ты осел, - жарко ответила Белль. - Я собираюсь заняться его ранами.

\- Тогда займись этим в подземельях, - в тот самый момент, когда Гастон предпринял еще одну попытку сесть, Румпельштильцхен щелкнул пальцами и Гастон исчез, оставив после себя лишь размытый контур из маслянистого пурпурно-черного волшебного дыма.

\- На твоём месте, я бы надел кольцо обратно, - сказал он едким тоном, - и держал бы дверь в твои покои запертой на ключ, если не хочешь, чтобы случилось что-то нехорошее.

\- Не говори глупостей! - тем не менее, Белль рывком схватила кольцо. Ей не нравилось снимать его. Она помахала им перед лицом мужа. - Ты говорил, что оно защитит меня. От тебя? От твоей магии?

Румпельштильцхен пожало плечами с каменным выражением лица.

\- У меня займет какое-то время разрушить его защиту, это уж точно. Возможно, его будет достаточно, чтобы спасти тебя от безумной ярости Темного, - говоря это, он двигал пальцами, как будто его так и подмывало потянуться к ней и... что? Причинить ей боль? Снова ее трясти? Использовать против нее свою магию?

\- Глупость какая! - Белль все равно надела на палец свое кольцо. Оно было ее, защищало ли или нет, оно было материальным напоминанием о ее муже, который скрылся от нее за маской холодной и неуступчивой ярости.

Он выглядел слегка шокированным ее ответной злостью, и несмотря ни на что, дал ей возможность выговориться.

\- В моей книге, той глупой книге, которую ты мне дал о том, как должна себя вести жена, я отмечала все свои дни и кровотечения. Посмотри в нее и скажи, чей это ребенок, - она крепко прижала руки к животу, ее голос сорвался, и снова полились слезы. Из горла снова рвались рыдания. Румпельштильцхен стоял неподвижно, только чуть сузил глаза. - Ты прав, - выдавила она из себя, и весь страх внезапно пропал, а боль поднялась вверх, сжимая сердце - она была намного сильнее той, что не переставая, терзала низ живота, - я вышла замуж за дурака.

И Белль побежала прочь от него, но только потому, что не хотела, чтобы он видел ее плачущей.

Ее слезы напоминали короткую, но неистовую бурю, когда она прятала лицо в сложенных на кухонном столе руках. Слезы иссякли прежде, чем она услышала, как далеко наверху захлопнулась дверь, и Белль воспользовалась испытанным от этого уколом гнева, чтобы взять себя в руки.

Все еще шмыгая носом, часто сглатывая и с подрагивающими губами, Белль вскипятила чайник, надела фартук поверх шелковой юбки и составила список всего, что требовалось прихватить с собой в подземелья. Собирая вещи, она складывала их в глубокие карманы фартука, сосредоточив все свое внимание на предстоящем деле. Она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что Румпельштильцхен всерьез отправил Гастона на самый нижний уровень замка - раненного и раздетого, ничем не защищенного от промозглого холода подземелий.

Белль и сама была одета неподходящим образом. Когда она добралась до ступеней, ведущих в самый низ, холод тут же принялся пощипывать ее обнаженные руки. В своих исследованиях замка она никогда не забиралась дальше подножья этой лестницы - достаточно, чтобы увидеть тяжелые железные и дубовые двери, некоторые с решетками, а некоторые с тяжелыми засовами, которые явно запирались снаружи, чтобы не дать чему-то, запертому внутри, выбраться наружу. Или кому-то. Камни здесь были старше остальной части замка - более грубо обтесанные и крупные, и настолько пропитанные сыростью и стужей, что их не смогли бы прогреть даже сотня разожженных жаровен.

У подножья лестницы висела целая связка железных ключей, а рядом в нише лежала коробка со свечами. Вдоль прохода перед ней находились уже зажженные факелы, но Белль зажгла свечу от первого попавшегося и сунула еще две запасные в карман фартука. Ключи она прихватила тоже, хоть и видела, что у большинства дверей имелись тяжелые засовы, которые отбивали всякую нужду в более сложных запорах. В конце коридора, тем не менее, решетчатая дверь была крепко заперта на цепь с висячим замком.

Белль попытала счастье с первой камерой, приоткрыв туго поддающуюся дверь так, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Там стояла непроглядная темень, пахло сыростью, но было пусто.

Вторая камера была заперта на засов, и Белль пришлось поставить чайник, чтобы использовать обе руки и поднять деревянный брусок, который использовался в качестве запора. Тут тоже было пусто. Очень слабо пахло чем-то горелым.

Что ж, не могла же она пойти и спросить Румпельштильцхена, в какую камеру он отправил Гастона. Она этого делать не станет, потому что если спросит, он придет еще в большее бешенство. Белль потерла себе живот под фартуком и осмотрела остальную часть коридора. Ее ждали еще четыре двери, прежде чем ей пришлось остановится перед массивной железной решеткой. Если раненый находился где-то за ней, еще глубже в недрах замка, на поиски у девушки может уйти целый день. Ей придется вернуться за своим плащом.

\- Гастон! - после первой попытки у нее сорвался голос, который и так был глухим от пролитых слез. Белль прочистила горло и приложила больше усилий. - Гастон!

Только она собиралась уже отказаться от этой идеи, поставить тяжелый чайник и начать открывать все камеры подряд, как она услышала впереди какой-то шорох, а потом медленные удары по дереву. Снова подхватив чайник, Белль поспешила на звук. Последняя камера перед железными воротами. Немного света просачивалось из-под двери. У этой двери деревянный брус двигался намного легче, и распахнулась она тоже намного легче, как будто петли были смазаны хотя бы раз в жизни.

Гастон буквально свалился к ее ногам, когда она дернула дверь на себя. От удара его тела о ее ноги, Белль пошатнулась и чуть не пролила кипяток прямо на него - чайник опасно качнулся у нее в руках. Со свечи ей на руку и запястье пролился горячий воск.

\- Белль, - произнес он, пытаясь приподняться, ухватившись за дверную раму, - он не причинил тебе вреда?

Удивившись этому вопросу, хотя если бы кто-то спросил ее почему, она не смогла бы ответить, Белль покачала головой.

\- Конечно, нет. Я пришла, чтобы осмотреть твои раны, - объяснила она, переступив через ноги Гастона и пройдя глубже в камеру. Она осмотрела мрачные стены, которые оказались, по крайней мере, сухими. Крошечное, зарешеченное окно, расположенное высоко в одной из стен давало камере немного света. Там также было место для сна - не более, чем просто деревянная полка у стены. В углу стояло ведро, а по каменному полу была разбросана солома. 

Белль поставила чайник и полезла в карманы за одной из запасных свечей. Опустившись рядом с лежанкой, она смела с нее солому и пыль, а затем перевернула зажженную свечу и, налив лужицу воска, установила новую свечу. Она зажгла еще одну от первой свечи, затем вылив больше воска, поставила рядом. Стало достаточно светло, по крайней мере, чтобы видеть раны Гастона.

\- Что ты делаешь? - запротестовал Гастон. Он выглядел так, как будто кто-то ударил его по голове; его взгляд был расфокусированным, и он покачнулся, когда попытался переместить свой вес, а руки и ноги его не слушались. Но даже в таком состоянии он попытался пробиться в коридор.

\- Мы должны... идти.

\- Я никуда не пойду, - твердо сказала Белль и подошла к пленнику, наполовину таща, наполовину поддерживая его и принимая чужой вес на себя, пока он не поднялся на ноги и кое-как не добрался до лежанки. Гастон тяжело сел, кренясь на правую сторону. Он находился на грани обморока, с большим трудом оставаясь в сознании, - а ты едва держишься на ногах, поэтому и ты тоже никуда не пойдешь.

Она достала из своего кармана глиняную чашку и наполнила ее горячей водой. Чистую ткань было раздобыть гораздо труднее, если брать во внимание подъем наверх к ее платяному шкафу, чтобы достать чистые полотна из ее сундука. Но Белль принесла второй свой фартук, которым никогда не пользовалась, и теперь оторвала от него карман, свернула его у себя на коленях и присела на корточки. Гастон неуверенно за ней наблюдал, и девушка увидела, что он придерживал свой плащ там, где Румпельштильцхен практически разорвал его надвое. Какой бы перенервничавшей она не была, Белль чуть не рассмеялась вслух над его преувеличенной скромностью.

\- Я теперь замужняя женщина, - сказала она, и передёрнула плечами – собственное напускное веселье прозвучало ужасно фальшиво, - я уже видела голую мужскую грудь раньше, - он заворчал, нахмурился, и Белль вспомнила, что она видела голую грудь и у Гастона тоже. И не только грудь. Все видели абсолютно обнаженного Гастона, когда Румпельштильцхен опозорил его перед всей торговой площадью. Но тогда у него не было метки с кинжалом на бедре, не так ли? Если бы она была, Белль бы наверняка задумалась над этим. Солдаты же часто делают себе татуировки, не так ли?

\- У тебя нет ничего, чего я уже не видела, так что позволь очистить твои раны, - сказала она, опуская оторванный кусок ткани в чашу с горячей водой. Когда она перевела взгляд со своей работы на него, Гастон отпустил и распахнул разорванный плащ достаточно широко, чтобы открыть грудь и левое плечо.

Белль частично видела это тогда наверху, но сейчас в такой близи былo видно, что Гастона избивали, причем недавно. Багровые рубцы и темные кровоподтеки растекались по мягкой плоти под ребрами и опоясывали живот. Большая часть крови, заляпавшая плащ спереди, была от ранения мечом на правом плече, который Белль обработала как можно осторожнее, боясь сделать все еще хуже. Гастон скрипел зубами, задерживая дыхание, когда горячая ткань оказывалась слишком близко к ране, но продолжал хранить молчание.

\- Тут могут понадобиться швы, - с сомнением сказала Белль. Она не была уверена, понимает ли ее Гастон вообще, но ей нужно было хоть какое-то утешение, которое она нашла в звуке собственного голоса. - Рана довольно глубокая.

\- Крепкая... выпивка..., - процедил Гастон, и она раздраженно посмотрела на него. Он скривился при виде выражения ее лица, затем указал на рану правой рукой, изобразив жестом, как будто что-то туда льет.

\- Ох! - Белль стало стыдно за себя. Для мужчины, который испытывает сильную боль, не будет позором попросить крепкий напиток, чтобы облегчить её на какое-то время. - Да, конечно. В замке этого добра много, - да, крепкий спирт очистит рану, но не закроет и не поможет той затянуться. Она видела солдат, которым зашивали раны, но сможет ли она сделать это самостоятельно? Должна ли? После того, как она очистила рану, из нее все еще сочилась свежая темная кровь, а значит того, что она сделала, было недостаточно. Повязки должно хватить, если это поможет уберечь от заражения крови.

\- Я сделаю всё, что смогу, - решила она, - потом тебе нужно отдохнуть.

\- Нет. Нужно достать немного еды, - мужская рука с неожиданной силой сдавила ее плечо, - и вина. Нам нужно идти. Чудовище убьет нас.

\- Я не позволю ему причинить тебе вред, - ответила девушка, но когда Гастон так ничего и не сказал, лишь продолжая сжимать ее голое плечо, она поняла, что не сможет сдержать этого обещания. Совсем недавно, будучи с ним наверху, она даже не была уверена, что Румпельштильцхен не причинит вред ей или их ребенку. И в отношении Гастона она тоже не может быть в этом уверена. Она вздрогнула и вырвалась из руки бывшего жениха. Он все еще был слишком холодный и липкий, а Белль и раньше не особо наслаждалась его прикосновениями, чтобы терпеть их теперь.

\- Когда же ты стал убийцей? - спросила она, отрывая длинную полоску ткани от своего фартука и складывая ее в несколько раз, прежде чем приложить к открытой ране. - И почему Реджина подумала, что тебя подослал Румпельштильцхен?

\- Не могу, - выдавил Гастон. Губы его при этом были сжаты в тонкую линию. Белль привстала, однако юбки запутались у нее в ногах, и когда девушка выпрямилась, послышался звук рвущейся ткани. Она подавила желание выругаться, поправляя одежду. Боль в спине и пояснице теперь была такой, словно кто-то ее туда сильно ударил. Она схватилась за стену позади Гастона, когда перед глазами поплыли разноцветные пятна, и прежде чем окончательно распрямиться, переждала несколько секунд, глубоко дыша.

\- Он настоящий монстр! - сказал Гастон, и Белль только сейчас сообразила, что пленник все время внимательно наблюдал за ней. Наблюдал и делал свои выводы. А видел он лишь страх, слезы и слабость.

\- Он, по крайней мере, не убивает женщин в их постелях, - возразила девушка, не в силах скрыть презрение в голосе. Хотя Белль бы вовсе не возражала, если бы этой вышеупомянутой женщиной оказалась Реджина. Порочная, злобная Реджина, которая вполне заслуживает того, что сама же и породила в людях. В конце концов, что посеешь, то и пожнешь. Только трус может красться в ночи и вершить правосудие наемного убийцы. - Тебе повезло, что остался в живых. Повернись.

На спине роба Гастона вся была в кровавых потеках. Когда она заставила его прислониться одним плечом к стене, повернувшись спиной к горящим свечам, чтобы лучше видеть, то разглядела определенный рисунок в пятнах и потеках. Порка кнутом. Девушка вздрогнула, когда пришлось отделять ткань от израненной кожи. Все было не так плохо, как она опасалась. Раны выглядели неглубокими, однако их было очень много. Белль сбилась со счета, пытаясь определить их количество. Кровавые полоски, словно огненные ленты, пересекали мужскую спину от одного края до другого. Сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы хоть немного успокоится, красавица опустила тряпицу в плошку с чистой водой и очень осторожно принялась протирать его раны.

\- Скажи мне то, что он хочет узнать, - сказала она. Сообразив, что она скорее просит, чем требует, девушка решила быть по-настойчивее. - Эта метка, кинжал. Что это? Почему ты назвал его имя, когда тебя спросили? Почему ты пытался убить Королеву? Кто были те люди, что напали на меня на королевском пиру? Ведь они не были священнослужителями…

Она видела, как он пытается ей что-то сказать, однако борьба с собственным языком не принесла никакого результата, и Гастон, морщась, лишь покачал головой.

\- Мы это уже проходили, - кивнув, заметила Белль. - Что-то связывает тебя. Магия. - Она ждала, когда он слегка кивнет. - Однако это не остановит моего мужа. Он будет искать способ, любой способ, заставить тебя заговорить, - сказала Белль. - Ты можешь это написать?

Гастон жалобно глянул на нее через плечо, будучи едва ли в состоянии поднять тяжелые веки. Она лишила его сил этим долгим разговором. Нельзя вести допрос с пристрастием и без того ослабевшего человека.

\- Да, иногда магия бывает такой вот глупой, - сказала она, отведя взгляд в сторону. Магия бывает такой глупой, если с ней беспечно обращаться - благодаря искажению формулировок или изменившегося умысла. Большинство тех, кто хочет сохранить секрет, не бывает такими беспечными.

Магия. Да. Она была слишком расстроена, чтобы подумать об этом раньше, но ей совсем не нужно бегать туда-сюда с чайниками и бутылками и трястись от холода, ухаживая за пациентом. Белль закрыла глаза и подумала, что ей нужно, указывая на пол клетки.

\- Бутылку алкоголя. Теплое одеяло и подушку. Горячее тушеное мясо и стакан воды, - Гастон просил еще вина, возможно, чтобы хоть немного унять мучающую его боль, однако Румпельштильцхену тот понадобиться в ясном уме и твердой памяти, если маг решит допросить пленника. Она могла бы дать ему воды.

\- Мой бархатный плащ, - добавила Белль, после чего открыла глаза и увидела Гастона, который с ужасом глядел на все перечисленные ею вещи, которые теперь лежали у ее ног.

\- Магия!... - прошипел он и попытался отодвинуться от жены Темного как можно дальше, при этом сделать это так, чтобы остатки робы не соскользнули с его бедер. - Ты...!

\- Не я, - сказала Белль устало, - а Замок, - она подняла свой плащ и укуталась в него, наслаждаясь уютным теплом мягкой ткани. - Тушеное мясо я приготовила сама, - добавила девушка, видя, что Гастон смотри ничуть не менее подозрительно и даже зло. - Спиртное получено из погреба, полного пыльных бутылок, а вода - из помпы. Я не знаю о подушке или одеяле, - заключила она, расправляя смятую ткань и помогая ему укрыть себя остатками разорванного плаща, - но на твоем месте я бы ими воспользовалась.

\- Это все _его_ магия, - невнятно произнес мужчина, однако отвращение в его голосе прозвучало достаточно ясно. - Злая. Темная.

\- Возможно, - Белль прикинула, что нужно сделать в первую очередь - заставить поесть или протереть его раны спиртом. Это будет больно. Очень. - Хотя я сомневаюсь, что его чашки или одеяла - зло, - она наклонилась, чтобы взять чашку, и в этот момент острая боль пронзила тело от низа живота до бедер. Девушка сдавлено ахнула. Она бы закричала, однако гордость заставила ее промолчать, так как рядом лежал Гастон. У нее перехватило дыхание и закружилась голова, однако она продолжала держать чашку у губ пленника, пока тот пил. Гастон пил жадно, все больше и больше заваливаясь на левую сторону до тех пор, пока Белль оказалась не в состоянии больше поддерживать его тело в вертикальном положении. Он полуприсел-полуприлег на деревянных досках, слишком ослабший, чтобы устроиться там с должным комфортом.

Укрыть его одеялом и позволить отдохнуть или залить алкоголем раны, пока он вроде бы не так сильно страдает от боли? Белль попыталась подтолкнуть Гастона под плечо, однако тот никак на это не отреагировал. Она вновь склонилась над раненным, на этот раз стараясь не потревожить поясницу или низ живота, и заменила пустую чашку на полную бутылку. Та была плотно закупорена, но шепотом произнесенная просьба вновь возымела свое действие и справилась с пробкой. От запаха спирта, вырвавшегося из горлышка, ее чуть не стошнило. Сдерживая дыхание, Белль как можно крепче схватила руку Гастона, убрала повязку и вылила прозрачную жидкость ему на плечо и на открытую рану чуть ниже.

Это без сомнения его разбудило, но он только судорожно втянул в себя воздух и не издал вопля, к которому Белль мысленно приготовилась. Гастон сопротивлялся, с легкостью вырвавшись из ее захвата, но дело было сделано. Пока он задыхался, пытаясь сдержаться из последних сил и не закричать, словно маленький ребенок, Белль сдернула еще один отрезок длинной тряпицы, которая покрывала его раны. 

К тому времени, как она закончила сворачивать ткань, делая это преднамеренно дольше, чем было необходимо, Гастон смог изобразить благодарный кивок. Он сам помог приложить получившийся из тряпицы тампон к ране.

\- Спина, - произнес он с деланной храбростью, - поторопись, - он повернулся так, чтобы она могла легко добраться до спины и одним наклоном бутылки обработать оставленные хлыстом перекрещивающиеся рубцы. Белль притворилась, что не видит, как Гастон закусил себе запястье, сдерживая мучительный вой.

Ее сердце колотилось молотком где-то под ребрами, во рту пересохло, а руки, закупоривающие бутылку, тряслись. Что теперь? Помочь Гастону покинуть это место? Какой от этого прок? Румпельштильцхен мог бы его за секунду вернуть. Попробовать привести помощь сюда, в Темный Замок? Осмелится ли она просить кого-то из Одстоуна пойти на этот риск, когда Румпельштильцхен находится в таком иррациональном и непредсказуемом настроении? Или самой наложить швы и надеяться, что сама она не станет убийцей Гастона из-за собственного невежества и отсутствия должных знаний?

\- Я... я не знаю, как зашивать рану, - запинаясь, произнесла она, страстно не желая признаваться в этом Гастону. Белль никогда не хотела, чтобы он видел, как она испытывает неуверенность. - Ты можешь мне сказать, что делать? 

\- Я могу сделать это сам, если ты дашь мне зеркало, - заявил Гастон. Это было старое доброе высокомерие, граничащее с дерзостью, бездумное, гордое. Глупое. Как и прежде, это ее только разозлило.

\- Тогда, разумеется, убей чудовище и спаси прекрасную деву, держа меч в левой руке, - ответила она, чувствуя, как страх превращается в ядовитую кислоту на языке. - Не будь глупцом, - она вновь занялась своим фартуком, направляя дурное настроение в насилие над тканью. - Я не прекрасная дева, ты сильно ранен, а чудовище может одним щелчком пальцев превратить тебя во что-нибудь склизкое и ползающее.

\- Я не могу оставить тебя здесь, - пытаясь встать, сказал Гастон. Он тяжело опустился назад, когда ноги отказались принимать на себя вес его тела. Белль молча стояла над ним, источая молнии одним лишь взглядом. - Не тогда, когда ты… беременна!.

Она надеялась, что он не услышал ту новость. Ей самой еще нужно время, чтобы принять это - когда вопросы и подозрения сменились твердой уверенностью. Ребенок.

\- Это тебя не касается, - отрезала она. - Я помогу, если смогу. Он держит тебя по вполне понятной причине, и ты знаешь, что это, даже если не можешь об этом говорить. Он заставит тебя говорить, если это только возможно, и совесть позволит Темному и дальше спать крепко и спокойно, если ты умрешь во время этого процесса, - Белль сунула ему в руки миску с тушеным мясом. Он смутился, едва не уронив ложку, но успел ее поймать, прежде чем та выпала из неглубокой посудины. - Поэтому если ты можешь рассказать ему хоть что-то ему, я советую тебе сделать это побыстрее.

Гастон - убийца! В это трудно поверить, но гнев Реджины был искренним, хоть и направлен был не на того. Как и сказал Румпельштильцхен, ему не нужно было подсылать убийцу, чтобы проделать его работу. Белль не сомневалась, что Королева говорила правду, утверждая, что проснулась и обнаружила Гастона у своей кровати.

\- Кто послал тебя убить Королеву?

Сглотнув то, что было у него во рту, Гастон покачал головой. Он ел так, как будто его пустой желудок болел сильнее, чем его раны.

\- Есть хоть что-то, что ты можешь мне рассказать? - что-нибудь, что она сможет предложить Румпельштильцхену, чтобы тот стал более расположен к проявлению милосердия? И пусть боги помогут Гастону, если он имел хоть какое-то отношение к множественным смертям детей в Одстоуне! Кто тогда его спасет? Она? 

\- Почему ты здесь вместо того, чтобы быть с Королем? - сделала она еще одну попытку. - Он хотел, чтобы ты находился там, где он сможет за тобой присматривать, - ее глаза расширились от внезапной догадки. - Конечно, он не отсылал тебя убить Реджину?

\- Моя мать родила сына, - резко ответил Гастон, - от меня отреклись и лишили наследства. Я сам выбрал себе дело и… - он снова не смог произнести слова, которые хотел сказать. Белль подумала о том, что может с ним случиться, если он попробует бороться с этим. Он нахмурился, перемешивая овощи и мясо в миске.

\- Рыцарь - это всё, кем я являюсь.

\- Ты... искал способ вернуть себе честь, - устало произнесла Белль. Как это делается в книжках и сказках - павший рыцарь, совершающий подвиг во имя искупления вины или хотя бы ищущий достойную смерть. - Но вместо этого ты стал наемным убийцей и хранителем секретов, которые невозможно выболтать, и они каким-то образом связаны с моим мужем. Неужто в этом сокрыта какая-то честь?

Гастон пристально на нее посмотрел, не пытаясь ответить. Но его молчание было достаточным подтверждением - и единственным, что она сможет от него добиться.

Еще одна нахлынувшая волна боли заставила ее зажмуриться и сжать кулаки. Это было намного хуже ее обычных болей во время ежемесячных недомоганий. Как будто боль последних нескольких дней возросла многократно и превратилась в удары молотом, отчего девушка почувствовала сильную слабость, страх и чувство вины. Если она сейчас истечет кровью...

\- Белль? - Гастон всё еще наблюдал за ней, смотрел, как она теряет свою силу. Свою храбрость. Она не хотела, чтобы он видел, как она плачет. - Ты заболела?

\- Я не знаю. Нет, - нетерпеливо ответила она и отвернулась. Конечно, она не была больна. Если кровотечение вызывала зародившаяся в ней новая жизнь, значит, она не больна? Но ей было ужасно тоскливо и больно от холодного и жестокого поведения Румпельштильцхена, и Белль боялась, что чтобы она не сделала следом, это может только привести к смерти Гастона. От этой мысли ее всю затрясло. Когда нахлынула боль, она не смогла уцепиться ни за одну мысль вообще.

Ей хотелось броситься обратно к себе в комнату и спрятаться под одеялом, поплакать в одиночестве и понять, разбито ли ее сердце полностью или просто пошло трещинами. Вместо этого девушка сложила остатки фартука и протянула его Гастону вместе с запасной свечей, которую она извлекла из кармана. Оставив ему чайник с остывающей водой, она направилась к двери, рывком захлопнув ее за собой, и задвинула засов прежде, чем он успел понять ее намерения и помешать.

Она слышала, как он с трудом добрался до двери и стукнул кулаком.

\- Белль! Ты должна меня отпустить!

\- Я думаю, он убьет тебя, если ты сбежишь, - сказала она тихо. - Позже, когда он снова станет самим собой, он прислушается ко мне, когда я заступлюсь за тебя, - если Румпельштильцхен и позволит Гастону сейчас сбежать, то только ради забавы, чтобы снова его поймать. - Прости, Гастон.

Он продолжал колотить в дверь и звать ее все то время, пока Белль плелась вверх по ступеням.

Она так ни разу и не оглянулась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, DukuyAngel, Zuyza, Ярославна А, vidohi, Namaste777, Polzik  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	90. Тряпки

Большой зал наверху находился в полнейшем хаосе. Выглядело так, как будто Румпельштильцхен обрушил свой гнев на все предметы мебели, которые оказались в пределах его досягаемости. Огромный стол был перевернут, кресло разломано, постаменты и сокровища, стоявшие на них - раскиданы по полу. Ближайший к двери гобелен был сорван, а стеклянные дверцы витрины превратились в мелкие осколки на полу. Только прялка Румпельштильцхена осталась нетронутой, и Белль застыла в дверях, прикрывая ладонями рот и с ужасом глядя на все, что натворил ее муж.

Самого Румпельштильцхена нигде не было видно. Конечно, он сбежал и теперь будет от нее прятаться, как всегда поступал, когда срывался. Белль все стояла и обводила невидящим взглядом зал, вспоминая, как он кричал и тряс ее. И снова нерешительность взяла в ней верх. Болезненные спазмы словно просили навестить Рен, рассудок же твердил остаться рядом с Гастоном, чтобы она могла вмешаться, когда Румпельштильцхен обратит свой озлобленный норов на него. Сердце убеждало бежать, бежать от душевной боли, от ответственности - спрятаться до тех пор, пока все снова не будет в порядке. Ей хотелось плакать, но что толку от слез?

Белль пробралась через упавшую и поломанную мебель и вышла в холл. Стол был сдвинут с места. Она практически физически ощущала призрак Румпельштильцхена, проходивший через комнату - сила его эмоциональной вспышки, казалось, изменила оттенок окружающей атмосферы. Белль содрогнулась и тут же согнулась вдвое от еще одной волны спазмов глубоко внутри, потянувшись к краю стола, чтобы не упасть.

Оно ведь не должно так сильно болеть, правильно? Стоит ли ей пойти в свою комнату? Прилечь? Вопроса звать Румпельштильцхена даже не стояло, хотя боль была достаточно сильной, чтобы девушка задумалась о том, чтобы проглотить собственную гордость. Он не станет помогать ей в этой ситуации.

Если что-то и можно сделать, то Рен должна обладать достаточными знаниями, чтобы помочь. Белль твердо сказала себе, что она не убегает, натягивая на голову капюшон с меховой оторочкой. Отправится в Одстоун вовсе не было побегом, ведь это была земля Румпельштильцхена, а домик Рен находился в каких-то двух милях отсюда. Хотя было бы ложью сказать, что девушка не тешила себя мыслью никогда сюда больше не возвращаться.

Когда она дернула главные двери, те остались наглухо закрытыми. Замков никаких видно не было, а двери как правило никогда не запирались на засов - они всегда красиво распахивались при ее приближении и тихонько закрывались позади, как и большая часть дверей в замке. На этот раз, как она ни трясла и ни стучала в них, они продолжали оставаться закрытыми, и новая волна гнева едва не накрыла девушку с головой. На глазах вскипели злые слезы, она готова была разрыдаться от бессилия и обиды. И страха.

\- Ты выпустишь меня, - потребовала красавица дрожащим голосом. Она не знала, разговаривает ли она с Румпельштильцхеном или с его замком. - Я не узник. Я - твоя жена.

Когда она дернула снова, то левая створка открылась, будто бы никаких препятствий никогда и не было. Когда Белль добралась до покрытой гравием дорожки, внешние ворота распахнулись перед ней плавным движением, напомнившем ей об издевательском поклоне Румпельштильцхена.

Почему? Почему? Этот вопрос звучал в ушах Белль, пока она двигалась по дороге в Одстоун. В плаще и капюшоне ей было слишком жарко, туфельки под золотым платьем оказались неподходящими для похода куда бы то ни было по улице, но вернуться она уже не могла. Она практически ощущала кожей его насмешливый взгляд, который заставлял ее, спотыкаясь, двигаться вперед.

Почему он так разгневался, что отказался выслушать ее разумные доводы? Он вел себя достаточно рационально, чтобы заставить ее снять кольцо, а не разрушать защитные чары, которые находились в нем, и все же Темный оказался неспособным увидеть, что ребенок его. Дитя не может быть ничьим, кроме его, потому что жена была верна ему и пришла к нему невинной. Он это знал! Как же горько и обидно становилось от его несправедливых обвинений! Но кроме них в голове гремели и еще одни сказанные им слова, от которых хотелось всхлипнуть и не таясь ни от кого разрыдаться. Другие слова и отчаянная ярость, таившаяся в них: "У меня есть сын!"

Уже было далеко за полдень, и низко стоящее солнце оставляло большую часть дороги в тени, которую отбрасывали растущие у обочины сосны. Но даже несмотря на тень, Белль вся вспотела под плащом. Она бы его с удовольствием сняла, но каждый раз, когда живот скручивало от ужасной боли, ее кидало в холодный пот, вызывая дрожь, и ей хотелось наоборот как можно плотнее завернуться в теплый бархат.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи были намного более жестокими, чем ужасное предательство Румпельштильцхена. Она была счастлива - и сделала счастливым его, и видения его полных надежды глаз и нежного удивления создавали ужасный диссонанс с воспоминаниями о его исказившимся и оскаленным лицом. Но в этом и был весь Румпельштильцхен, и, конечно, Белль об этом знала. Должна была знать. Она даже поверила в то, что способна его понять, когда увидела, на что спровоцировал его страх и насколько прошлое ранило его душу. Она почти что поверила, что ее терпения и сострадания - и любви - окажется достаточно, чтобы он отвернулся от тьмы.

Белль пришлось остановиться и передохнуть, когда дорога стала подниматься под уклон, и идти стало существенно труднее. Ходьба и движение облегчили ее боль, но совершенно выбили из сил.

Вслед за подъемом дорога снова пошла вниз, мимо раскинутых жилищ до самых ворот Одстоуна. Деревья отбрасывали длинные тени на лежащую перед девушкой дорогу – солнце уже очень низко склонилось к горизонту. Сколько времени у нее ушло, чтобы добраться сюда?

Расстроенная и почти в бессознательном состоянии, Белль огляделась и поняла, что даже не представляет, насколько медленно шла. Наверное, у нее это заняло целую вечность, из-за этих дурацких туфель и зацикленности на своих мыслях и боли. Сердитая на саму себя и радуясь такому своему состоянию, потому что это отвлекло ее разум от других вещей, Белль сбросила туфли и продолжила путь босиком. Эти нелепые туфли были сделаны для ее золотого платья, чтобы заставить невесту казаться выше точно так же, как вырез лифа заставлял ее выглядеть больше женщиной, чем девушкой.

Она истекала кровью. Как в тумане Белль осознала это, когда преодолела подъем и посмотрела вниз в сторону купающегося в мягком красноватом свете Одстоуна. Панталоны неприятно липли к бедрам, тяжелые от пропитавшей их крови, и если даже ходьба чуть сдерживала боль, она не могла отмахнуться от этого и сказать себе, что бояться нечего. Рен может знать, что нужно сделать, и позаботится о том, чтобы все было сделано как нужно. Все, что нужно - добраться до просевшего домика напротив таверны, а потом уже можно будет перевести дыхание и отдохнуть.

Теперь, когда глупые туфли болтались у нее в руке, а не натирали ноги, двигаться стало не в пример легче. Белль распахнула плащ и сняла капюшон, позволяя легкому ветерку чуть остудить ее тело. Так намного лучше. И все равно, она едва передвигала ноги к тому времени, как поравнялась с первым домиком. Белль остановилась передохнуть, держась рукой за сухую каменную стену, смотрящую на дорогу. Казалось, прошел целый век со времен ее первой прогулки до Одстоуна, когда она мельком увидела за стеной маленького мальчика.

Опечаленная, девушка уже была готова продолжить путь, когда дверь дома распахнулась, и молодая женщина поспешно бросилась к воротам, накидывая на плечи зеленую шаль. У нее были русые волосы, выбившиеся из повязанной красной лены, а лицо, показавшееся путнице смутно знакомым, выглядело добродушно и молодо.

\- Миледи, - все еще задыхаясь от спешки, произнесла она, протягивая руку, но тут же опомнилась, сделав шаг назад и присев в реверансе. Белль постаралась улыбнуться в ответ и вспомнила, что это был дом повитухи.

\- Ты дочь Марты? - спросила она, увидев, что первоначальное удивление на ее лице при виде чуть ли не падавшей возле стены госпожи сменилось озабоченностью. Она вышла к ней с добрыми намерениями, и только теперь вспомнила, что обратилась к жене Румпельштильцхена. Дружелюбный вопрос Белль, похоже, заставил ее слегка расслабиться.

\- Эм... Сестра, моя Леди. Клара, - Белль не смогла скрыть своего удивления, и молодая женщина рассмеялась, очевидно привыкшая к такой реакции. На вид она была в два раза младше Марты, если не меньше. - У нас большая и разношерстная семья, миледи. Всех форм и размеров, - к ней вернулась суетливая смелость, и она взяла Белль за руку. – Вижу, вам нехорошо. Может, войдете и немного посидите? Должны ли мы послать в замок?

Белль колебалась, не в состоянии мыслить здраво. Повитуха, возможно, это то, что ей сейчас нужно, но девушке хотелось общества Рен - как можно скорее оказаться в том ее тихом и темном домике, где она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Белль закрыла глаза, делая все возможное, чтобы собраться с мыслями, и увидела сострадание на лице Клары, когда вновь подняла взгляд.

\- Марта здесь, Клара?

\- Нет, моя леди. Она в гостях. - Клара не отпускала ее руку, и Белль запоздало поняла, что она оперлась всем своим весом на другую женщину. Клара, со своей стороны, молча глядела на платье путницы под плащом, дожидаясь ответа. Белль посмотрела вниз, боясь, что ее кровь впиталась через юбки и запачкала золотую ткань, но никаких пятен не было видно. Она смущенно взглянула на Клару.

\- Я прошу прощения, - сказала Клара поспешно, - я никогда не видела настолько прекрасных одежд, вот и всё. Зачем вы несете свои туфли в руках, миледи?

\- Ох, - она посмотрела на них, но в голове было совершенно пусто. Вопрос был не в том, почему она несла их сейчас, а, для начала, почему покинула замок именно в них.

\- Дурацкие туфли, - она тяжело прислонилась к забору, в то время как Клара продолжала ее поддерживать. Она не собиралась говорить это. - Мне нужно добраться до Одстоуна, - произнесла она, в то время как ее голова закружилась и и все подернулось вязкой дымкой. - Может ли кто-нибудь проводить меня?

Голоса. Женские голоса, молодые и старые. Белль попыталась разобрать их, но только ощущала, что кто-то позади нее осторожно снимает с плеч плащ, и испытала чувство легкости, когда его тяжесть пропала с плеч. Клара прижала тыльную сторону ладони ко лбу Белль.

\- Это не лихорадка, - уверенно сообщила она. - Сбегай принеси воды, Агги.

Через несколько секунд в руки Белль сунули чашку воды, и Клара помогла выпить ее. От этого Белль снова подумала о Гастоне и том, как она сделала то же самое для него. Ее внезапно охватил страх, что она поступила неправильно, оставив беспомощного пленника одного запертого в подземельях Румпельштильцхена. Когда вода немного освежила ее, Белль заморгала и заметила, что теперь слева от нее стояла маленькая девочка, едва достигавшая ростом края забора, а справа находилась женщина, которая могла бы быть сестрой-близняшкой Клары, если бы не разница в возрасте. Кто-то также стоял позади нее, за забором - уверенная горячая рука, упиравшаяся ей между лопаток, не давала упасть навзничь.

\- Спасибо вам за помощь, - сказала Белль, отдавая пустую чашку девочке, которая ей радостно улыбнулась. Она была миниатюрной копией Клары, вот только на подбородке чернело пятно от сажи... - Мне нужно пойти в Одстоун. Увидеть Рен.

\- Как пожелаете, миледи,- сказала старшая из женщин, с сомнением взглянув на Клару. Они определенно думали, что ей не следует идти туда или вообще идти куда-либо, но она была их хозяйкой….

\- Тогда мы пойдем с вами?

\- Спасибо, - ответила Белль снова, не зная, что еще ей сказать. После холодного питья и пропавшего веса тяжелого бархата с плеч она ощутила прилив сил, - это будет очень мило с вашей стороны.

Ребенка отправили обратно в дом, а Клара со старшей женщиной остались с Белль, помогая ей подняться на ноги. Клара сняла плащ Белль с забора, а другая женщина осторожно забрала у нее из рук туфли.

\- Как ваше имя? - спросила красавица, потрясенная таким радушным приемом после прошлого неохотного принятия ее Одстоуном.

\- Эмери, моя Леди.

\- Давайте, поберегите ноги, - она присела на границе газона и дороги и дождалась, пока Белль просунет ноги в туфли, пока Клара поддерживала ее за спину.

\- Не забудьте забрать ваш плащ у Клары, когда мы дойдем, - улыбнулась она, выпрямившись и заняв место слева от Белль. - Она мечтает о дорогой одежде.

Белль тут же подумала о Лотте и чуть в очередной раз не расплакалась. Вместо этого она нашла в себе силы издать ломкий смешок, а когда они двинулись в путь, кивнула в сторону плаща, перекинутого через руку Клары.

\- Примерь, если хочешь, - сказала она, - он, конечно, ужасно тяжелый, но мягкий.

Клара выглядела так, как будто Белль предложила ей несметные сокровища, но вопросительно взглянула на старшую сестру вместо того, чтобы ухватиться за предоставленную возможность.

\- Плащ - это всего лишь плащ, Клара, - сказала Эмери несмело, но Белль увидела, как она попыталась скрыть улыбку.

Они остановились на минутку, чтобы улыбающаяся Клара смогла набросить мягкий бархат цвета сливы себе на плечи и просунуть руки в отороченные мехом прорези. На Белль он слегка подметал землю, но на Кларе достигал только середины лодыжек. С ее сильными плечами, он хорошо сидел на ней, в то время как Белль всегда чувствовала себя словно утопленной в нем.

\- Спасибо огромное, миледи, - сказала она, снова поймав за руку Белль, хоть та уже достаточно твердо держалась на ногах. Белль чувствовала себя на удивление безопасно, заключенная между этими двумя женщинами, так же, как и в компании Рен.

Передумав рассказывать о том, что этот плащ создал Румпельштильцхен при помощи магии, она кивнула, счастливая от того, что удалось вызвать улыбку у этой милой девушки. Счастливая, что хоть кто-то в Одстоуне принял от нее что-то в ответ на свою доброту.

\- Твоя сестра права, - сказала она, - плащ - это только плащ. И тем не менее, он на тебе хорошо смотрится.

Совсем скоро Клара выглядела такой же распаренной, как и Белль ранее, закутанная в плотный бархат. Но ничего не могло заставить девушку расстаться с прекрасным нарядом, и если это означало прибыть к воротам Одстоуна с красным как помидор лицом, значит, так тому и быть. Как же она была похожа на Лотту в своем обожании красивой одежды! Удивительно, но Белль всегда чувствовала себя так, как будто привилегии ее высокого положения тратятся на нее впустую. Ей нравилось носить шерсть и хлопок простых расцветок, чтобы было удобно устроиться с книжкой у камина, и не имела ничего против того, чтобы носить вещи, принадлежащие когда-то ее матери. Она не думала о моде, которая, как ей казалось, была лишь игрой для королевских дворов, которым в свою очередь просто некуда было девать деньги, о чем такие девушки, как Клара обычно не задумывались. 

Мастерицы Фитчет с нетерпением ждали, чтобы пошить ей красивую одежду, и, возможно, не только ради того, чтобы найти применение своим умениям.

Все еще как в тумане, Белль поняла, что не принимает участия в разговоре с женщинами, только, когда они добрались до перекрестка. Она с трудом могла придумать, что можно сказать, и боялась, что сказав хоть что-нибудь, напугает их напоминанием о том, что она жена Темного. Сегодня особенно опасно было разговаривать с ней, но девушке жаль было упускать возможность обрести новых друзей. Как же ей сильно нужны были здесь друзья!

\- Леди Белль? - бегущая за ними по улице Марта пыталась на ходу развязать промокший насквозь фартук. У нее были закатаны рукава до локтей, и она выглядела раскрасневшейся, как после тяжелой работы. - Эмери, что случилось?

\- Мы нашли ее в полубессознательном состоянии возле нашего дома, - пояснила Эмери, - она шла к старой Рен.

Белль увидела, как Марта нахмурилась, заметив на Кларе плащ госпожи. Она стянула через голову фартук и скомкала его в руках.

\- Вы пришли пешком, миледи? - недоверчиво спросила она. - Само собой, вы можете отдохнуть у Рен. Волшебное лекарство, что вы ей принесли, действует так, как я никогда не видела, - добавила она, последовав за ними, когда Белль снова двинулась вперед, вместе со своими настороженными компаньонками по бокам, которые, однако, ее уже не поддерживали. Они выглядели так, будто готовы были в любой момент подхватить ее, если она споткнется, и Белль подумала о том, что должно быть, весьма скверно выглядит сейчас. Не стоит допускать того, чтобы ее видели здесь такой, эти люди заслуживали ее силы и покровительства, а не слабости и просьб о помощи.

\- Я очень благодарна твоим сестрам, Марта, - сказала она, задыхаясь и от того с трудом находя силы произнести хоть слово. - Думаю, вам следует убедить Клару снять плащ, прежде чем она сварится под ним.

\- Надеюсь, она не выклянчила его у вас, - вздохнула Марта, - наша Клара любит красивые наряды, - сказала она таким тоном, как будто считала это глупостью. Клара нахмурилась.

\- Ей он идет больше, чем мне, - заметила Белль и увидела, что Марта снова посмотрела на сестру, прекрасно видя правоту госпожи. Белль улыбнулась и осторожно повернулась к трем женщинам, уже стоя возле домика Рен. - Спасибо вам за то, что помогли мне безопасно добраться сюда, - искренне поблагодарила она, хоть и не смогла улыбнуться.

Клара смущенно протянула ей плащ.

\- Спасибо, что дали мне его поносить, моя леди, - поблагодарила она. Белль надеялась, что Клара не восприняла насмешки Марты близко к сердцу. Плащ действительно ей очень шел.

\- А теперь бегите домой, - приказала Марта сестрам, замахав руками, все еще держа в одной из них скомканный с фартук. Белль догадалась, почему Рен называла женщину суматошной курицей. Не желая пропускать ничего интересного, Клара и Эмери медленно пошли обратно в сторону перекрестка, часто оглядываясь назад.

\- У меня пятнадцать братьев и сестер, леди Белль, - сказала Марта, стоя совсем близко с ней, - в смысле, все они живут с нами. Можно сказать, что наши родители сделали их целью всей своей жизни. Клара самая младшая из нас, ей всего шестнадцать. 

К своему стыду, Белль почувствовала облегчение. В этой семье не было младших братьев - некому было умирать от Гнили. Она кивнула, но не смогла найти сил и улыбнуться. В компании Марты она не чувствовала никакой необходимости делать вид, что у нее хорошее настроение.

\- Не могла бы ты пойти со мной, Марта? - несчастным голосом спросила она, - я думаю, что ... - Белль склонила голову, разглядывая плащ, перекинутый через руку. И положила другую руку на живот, - я думаю, что была беременна, но теперь началось кровотечение. 

Даже высказанные вслух слова не могли заставить ее поверить в реальность происходящего. Белль будто наблюдала со стороны, удаленная от всего и чувствовала только тяжелую усталость и тупую боль от горя. Лицо Марты вытянулось, и все мысли о сплетнях сразу оставили ее. Она понимающе сжала плечо Белль.

\- Тогда я постараюсь сделать все возможное для вас, - сказала она, и теплая поддержка в ее голосе была едва ли не физически ощутимой, так что Белль, казалось, могла потрогать его руками.

Рен уже подошла к дверям - она, наверное, слышала голоса. Она молча впустила их внутрь, и, несмотря на свое состояние, Белль, по крайней мере, была рада увидеть, что пожилая женщина легко передвигается по дому только с помощью одной палки. Она закрыла дверь за Мартой, которая повернулась, чтобы тихонько переговорить с хозяйкой. Белль слышала голоса, но не понимала, о чем они говорят - она держалась за потертые перила внизу лестницы и бездумно глядела на пучки лаванды, которые свисали с них. В некотором смысле, она чувствовала, будто передала свое бремя Марте и от этого становилось чуть-чуть легче.

\- Наверх, утенок, - сказала Рен, подталкивая ее руку, в то время как Марта забрала у нее тяжелый плащ. Белль кивнула, чтобы сделать так, как ей было велено, и крепко ухватилась за перила, чтобы преодолеть путь наверх по неровной лестнице. Лестница делала резкий поворот влево на самом верху, и последние несколько ступенек, казалось, отняли у девушки остатки сил.

Марта шла прямо за ней.

\- Вы выглядите утомленными, моя Леди.

\- Белль, - поправила она машинально, - меня зовут Белль. Она не обращала на обращение к себе особого внимания, пока ее не усадили на трехногий табурет возле пустого очага, и Марта не присела на корточки перед ней. Тогда она увидела выражение лица пожилой женщины, ее заминку, и вспомнила, что была их хозяйкой. Они обладали большим жизненным опытом и знаниями, однако она по-прежнему была женой хозяина здешних мест.

\- Зовите меня Белль, когда мы наедине, - поправилась она с надеждой в голосе, превращая таким образом приказ в просьбу, - это никого не разозлит, обещаю, - добавила она и опустила голову, чтобы помочь Марте поднять ее юбки.

По ощущением крови должно было быть так много, что ей следовало бы опасаться за свою жизнь, но Белль про себя поразилась, как на самом деле ее оказалось немного. Может, только чуточку больше, чем тогда, когда у нее начинались обычные ежемесячные недомогания. Белль заморгала, впав в ступор при виде испорченных нижних юбок и испачканных чулок. Она отстраненно подумала о стирке, а потом задумалась о том, что с ней такое. Почему она не опечалена?

\- Мне так жаль, м..., - Марта вовремя опомнилась. - Белль, - она отошла от Белль, оставшейся сидеть с кучкой скомканных юбок у себя на коленях. - Рен говорит, что с момента зачатия прошло не больше месяца?

Как же тяжело было сосредоточиться на словах! Думать. Белль покачала головой.

\- Я даже не была уверена. Румпельштильцхен... – он был тот, кто уверен. Он потребовал, чтобы она сняла кольцо, чтобы убедиться. Он же не сделал ничего больше, правда? Не он заставил все это случиться? Белль сглотнула, волнение внезапно вернулось к ней вместе с этим ужасным предположением.

\- Прошло не больше месяца со времени моего предыдущего кровотечения, - с трудом проговорила она, не осмеливаясь произносить ничего более, чтобы не дать волю этой уродливой мысли. 

\- Значит, все будет не так тяжело, - сказала Марта, ободряюще потрепав ее по руке. - Худшее, скорей всего, уже позади.

Белль кивнула. Пик боли пришелся на то время, когда она еще не покинула тенистую дорогу между сосен, а потом переросла в тупую тянущую боль, которая была знакома ей благодаря ежемесячным недомоганиям в последние несколько лет. По правде сказать, сейчас она чувствовала себя лучше, чем за последние дни, и этот факт шокировал ее сильнее всего остального. Ей следовало бы горевать, мучиться от ужасной боли, но вместо этого она чувствовала себя лучше, желудок успокоился и даже боли в спине прошли.

\- Что мне следует делать? - Белль слабо указала на ком с юбками и окровавленным бельем. - Я не знаю, что мне делать.

\- Рен позаботится о вас, если что-то понадобится сделать, - заверила ее Марта, на минутку оставив ее, чтобы порыться в черном сундуке под рабочим столом Рен. Комнатка наверху была настолько тесной, что довольно объемистый зад нагнувшейся Марты почти что уперся в дымоход камина. Девушка подавила смешок, презирая себя за то, что нашла повод для смеха, но потом осознала, что это совсем был не юмор, а подступающая истерика. 

\- А сейчас просто отдохните.

Марта выпрямилась с ворохом тряпок в каждой руке, а потом обошла пустую койку и уселась на ее край лицом к Белль.

\- Вам они потребуются, а ваши вещи, если хотите, я заберу и постираю. Говорят, что у вас в Замке вообще нет слуг.

\- Я... Я справлюсь с этим, - ответила Белль дрожащим голосом. - Но спасибо, - она забрала сверток тряпок и переложила к себе на колени, - ваши сестры очень добры. Пожалуйста, поблагодарите их за меня, - а она сама поблагодарила Клару и Эмери? Белль не смогла вспомнить.

Их отвлек шум шагов Рен, поднимавшейся наверх, медленно и осторожно. Впервые, от усилий у нее не начался кашель, с радостью заметила Белль, но она все равно запыхалась к тому моменту, как добралась до последней ступеньки, и облегченно отдувалась, когда, наконец, зашла в комнату.

\- Займись делом, мисс Марта, и принеси чайник, - сказала Рен. - Тебе нечего делать?

\- Нечего, - ответила Марта и, погладив Белль по плечу, протопала мимо Рен к лестнице. Без кушетки в самом центе комнаты, там было бы достаточно свободного места, и Белль полагала, что Рен держит лежанку задвинутой под стол, когда в ней нет нужды.

\- Болит, утенок? - спросила Рен.

\- Сейчас не так сильно. Больно было раньше, - Белль казалось, что это говорит не она, а кто-то другой - голос звучал чужим в собственных ушах. – С начала боль становилась все сильнее и сильнее, а потом... - Белль нахмурилась и крепко сцепила руки на коленях. - Я не отдыхала. Вы сказали, что я должна отдыхать.

\- Ради тебя самой, а не из-за ребенка. Они или остаются, или уходят, утенок. Рен может заставить их уйти, но мы не можем сделать так, чтобы они остались. Поверь мне, - Белль взглянула на старушку, отчаянно желая, чтобы слезы, застилавшие ей глаза, были слезами горя, а не страха и чувства вины. - Такое бывает, милая. Учти, что такое случается с большинством из нас.

\- Это верно, - Марта принесла тяжелый чайник Рен, прихватив по дороге плащ Белль. - Мне надо возвращаться к старому Фентону. Я покинула его в разгар стирки, а его самого - в исподнем. Рен позаботится о вас, ми... - она снова осеклась и сделала решительное выражение лица. - Белль. Если что-то будет вас беспокоить, просто пошлите кого-нибудь за мной.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла Белль, жалея теперь, что побеспокоила женщину. Марта не сказала ей ничего из того, чего она и сама не узнала, когда у нее начались женские дни. - Пожалуйста, никому не говорите об этом, - попросила она, испытывая неловкость от того, что приходится это говорить. Но у Марты было множество сестер и она, похоже, готова была делиться любыми новостями, которые только до нее доходили, поэтому такие меры предосторожности были вовсе не лишними.

\- Даже не сомневайтесь, - Марта оставила чайник на столе и протиснулась мимом Рен к лестнице. Ее жизнь была наполнена другими людьми, которые требовали ее внимания. Белль ей завидовала. - Пошли за мной, если я понадоблюсь, Рен.

\- Может, мне отправить весточку в Замок? - спросила она, заколебавшись у перил на верхней ступеньке и обернувшись к Белль, - Хозяину?

\- Нет, - ответила Белль, гордясь собой за то, что не выболтала это слово слишком быстро или эмоционально. - Спасибо, Марта. В этом нет необходимости.

Марта слегка нахмурилась, понимая, что что-то неладно, но не могла понять, что именно.

\- Тогда отдыхай и набирайся сил, - сказала она осторожно, - Белль.

Рен подошла к своим полкам с травами и сняла большую банку, а затем две маленькие бутылки. Белль безучастно смотрела, как узловатые пальцы хозяйки аккуратно покрошили сушеные листья в стакан с кипяченой водой. Это было что-то, что Рен делала так часто, что она не придавала этому никакого значения - умение, спрятанное здесь, в ее темном домике, и, вероятно, никем не никогда замеченное.

\- Это тебя успокоит, - сказала ей Рен, указывая на кружку, - а это от боли, - она указала на бутылки.

\- Спасибо, - Белль осторожно пошевелилась на табурете, проверяя, может ли она двигаться. - Сейчас болит не очень сильно. Я извиняюсь за то, что побеспокоила тебя, - добавила она, злясь на себя. - Я все сама понимала. Сильная боль, а потом кровь. Я поняла, что его больше нет.

\- Почему тогда проделала весь этот путь ко мне? Да еще пешком? Наш хозяин знает свои лекарства, - она спросила об этом так, как будто уже подозревала ответ собеседника - Белль пришла в Одстоун, потому что не могла обратиться к Румпельштильцхену за помощью.

Осторожно проверяя, сможет ли держать равновесие, прежде чем сдвинуться с места, Белль обошла вокруг кровати и встала рядом со столом, потянувшись за чашкой. Она чувствовала, что ей нужно успокоиться и к тому же ее мучила жажда.

\- Он сказал, что ребенок не может быть его, - призналась девушка. - Он использовал магию, чтобы увидеть, беременна ли я, и тогда... - тут все слова покинули ее. У Белль не хватило сил произнести их, так же, как и остановить слезы, что текли по щекам. - Он был так зол, - прошептала она, склонившись над испускающей пар чашкой. Пахло странно - будто живой изгородью и сухой соломой. - Полон ненависти, Рен. Я едва узнавала его.

\- Не может быть его? - эхом откликнулась Рен, пребывая в таком шоке, в каком Белль никогда не видела её. Пожилая женщина уставилась на неё, прижимая одну из бутылок к своей груди. - Он так сказал?

Белль кивнула, чувствуя благодарность к старушке за возможность поделиться хотя бы каплей того ненавистного разговора. Рассказать кому-то, кто напомнит девушке, что все случившееся не было ее виной. Это заставило её почувствовать себя предательницей по отношению к Румпельштильцхену, но разве сам он не предал её своими словами, своими мыслями?

\- Я была верна ему, Рен. Я клянусь в этом. У меня не было никого, кроме него, - слезы взяли над ней верх, а затем и бессильные мелкие рыдания, но она силой заставила себя выпить успокоительный чай. В нем было полно размельченных в порошок листьев, которые было трудно проглотить, однако Белль осушила кружку до дна.

\- Как он мог сказать это? - взмолилась она, и Рен нежно взяла ее за локти, качая головой. Она выглядела такой же убитой горем, как и чувствовала себя Белль.

\- Не говори так, утенок, - сказала она, снова покачав головой. Белль никогда ранее не видела её такой молчаливой, неспособной подобрать нужных слов – будто то правильные слова-действия, которые нужно сделать, или ничуть не менее важные слова-утешения. - Он сделал и _это_ тоже?

Белль шмыгнула носом и посмотрела туда, куда кивком указа Рен - глубокие красные следы на предплечьях, где Румпельштильцхен с силой схватил ее, и темно-багряные синяки на чуть выше груди. Белль лишь устало вздохнула - у нее не осталось сил, чтобы объяснить, как все было на самом деле.

\- Он тряс меня, - прошептала она, стыдливо. - Он был так зол, так... - она хотела сказать "боялся", но это было слишком щедрым словом, чтобы описать состояние Румпельштильцхена, который тряс ее и выплевывал ядовитые слова, и ... - Я обозвала его дураком!

\- Он и есть дурак, - пробормотала Рен. - Ты посиди здесь сейчас, на моей старой кровати, а я принесу тебе рубашку и подушку, так что ты сможешь у меня отдохнуть какое-то время.

Белль села, вытерев свое лицо тыльной стороной запястья. Она все никак не могла остановить слезы, что текли из её глаз, но она не всхлипывала и не рыдала. Возможно это были травы, которые подействовали так быстро. Успокаивали.

\- Прими две ложки этого от боли, - приказала Рен, протягивая ей прозрачную бутылочку. На ней висела на длинной веревочке деревянная ложка. - И оно также поможет тебе отдохнуть. Отличная вещь.

Видя, что Рен хочет спуститься вниз, Белль поспешила её остановить.

\- Позволь мне принести вещи, - взмолилась она, - просто скажи мне, где они.

Секунду или две Рен упиралась, но затем взглянула на лестницу и тихонько усмехнулась себе под нос.

\- Так, может, даже и к лучшему, - согласилась она, - если ты, конечно, устоишь на ногах, моя Леди.

Она, разумеется, была не так неустойчива, как Рен, и, осторожно спускаясь вниз, порадовалась тому, что сбор вещей займет её на некоторое время. Сундук для одежды, расположившейся у подножья кровати Рен под лестницей, был почти пуст. Казалось, старушка решила носить почти все, что ей принадлежало и стирать вещи мало-помалу. Но там нашлась запасная ночная рубашка, настолько старая, что в некоторых местах хлопок прохудился и на ощупь был невероятно мягким. Белль с огромным трудом смогла бы представить такое количество рюшей и оборок на Рен, также как и понять, зачем на этот предмет гардероба лепить столько кружева, тогда как единственное предназначение ночной рубашки – сохранять тепло и быть удобной для сна. Она взяла подушку из кресла у очага, и пошла наверх, тяжело ступая и то и дело переводя дыхание.

\- Ты готова, - Рен засуетилась, забирая у нее вещи и подталкивая к кровати, - у старой Рен никогда не было столь важного пациента здесь, - сказала она, пытаясь пошутить.

\- Я не думаю, что есть какая-то разница, - сказала Белль слабым голосом, поднимая бутылку с лекарством, когда она снова села на кровать, - когда пациент совершенно без сил и сидит на твоей кровати в одной только ночной рубашке.

\- Не слишком большая, - согласилась Рен. - А теперь, давай избавим тебя от этого дурацкого платья. И как оно только держится? На клею? - она указала на спинку лифа, и Белль застонала, пожалев, что она не остановилась переодеться, прежде чем покидать замок. В искривленных старых руках Рен, возможно, было предостаточно силы, но они не отличались ловкостью. Ей придется сражаться со скрытыми крючками и шнуровкой, которые плохо поддавались даже рукам Лотты.

И даже Румпельштильцхена, вспомнила она, и снова начала дрожать, не в силах остановится. 

Им удалось избавить ее от платья, хотя Рен несколько раз ощутимо сильно дернула за концы шнуровки, а Белль все время ерзала и извивалась, пытаясь самостоятельно дотянуться до крючков и хоть как-то помочь. Наконец, они продели наполовину расшнурованный лиф через голову, и девушка быстро потянулась за взятой взаймы ночной рубашкой. Почему она так стесняется? Раньше она никогда не вела себя так среди женщин - была скромной, конечно, но не стеснялась. В любом случае, она не дала Рен хорошенько взглянуть на синяки у себя на груди. Они не были похожи на результат любовных игр жадных друг до друга супругов, хотя и были таковыми на самом деле. Скорее, все выглядело так, как будто ее муж вел себя как безрассудный грубиян.

Чистая ночная сорочка, свежая и постиранная, и несколько тряпок. Рен уже делала это все раньше, она знала, как будет лучше. Она и сейчас делала это, предоставив Белль возможность поговорить, если она хочет. На данный момент она не хотела. Сочетание трав с несколькими ложками сильного лекарства Рен притупили мысли девушки. Она хотела лишь немного поспать, здесь, где ей были рады, собраться с силами, зная, что должна вернуться обратно.

Гастон был узником, а Румпельштильцхен... чем сейчас занимался Румпельштильцхен? До сих пор крушит в ярости свое бесценное имущество? Пьет из фляги, пытаясь отогнать мысли и воспоминания о жене, которой он настолько не доверяет? Сидит в одиночестве в комнате сына, кляня тот день, когда он впервые положил глаз на Белль? _"У меня есть сын!"_

Когда она улеглась, Рен укрыла ее бархатным плащом как одеялом. Белль знала только одно - она должна вернуться. Нельзя все оставить, как есть. Румпельштильцхен ее муж и она не потерпит пренебрежительного отношения к себе. Только не так. Ждет ли она от него ребенка или нет, она не позволит, чтобы ее отвергали и отмахивались, словно от досадного недоразумения. Ей придется вернуться туда и встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, DukuyAngel, Ярославна А  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	91. Счастливое "вчера"

Белль провалилась в сон, который был не совсем сном. От лекарств ее веки отяжелели, мысли стали вялыми, но в тоже время благодаря принятым снадобьям боль отступила. Девушка свернулась под своим плащом и слушала тихие шорохи, издаваемые Рен, пока та занималась своими делами. Позже она слушала мягкое пощелкивание вязальных спиц, когда старушка уселась на небольшой табурет в изножье раскладушки. Эти звуки умиротворяли, и Белль, прикрыв глаза, задремала. 

Когда действие лекарств начало отступать, она вынырнула из дремы, но осталась тихонько лежать в постели, прислушиваясь к звукам Одстоуна. На протяжении дня было довольно сложно различить отдельные звуки суетливого города, однако сейчас Белль отчетливо слышала таверну через дорогу - разговоры, иногда смех или стук двери, когда кто-то входил или выходил. Слышался стук чужих каблуков по булыжникам, который становился тише, когда человек проходил мимо дома Рен, ступая на грунтовую дорогу, или который медленно затихал, если люди двигались в другом направлении, в сторону перекрестка или близлежащего колодца. Белль рисовала этих людей в своем воображении, как если бы они были героями одной из её книг.

Здешняя атмосфера сильно отличалась от гробовой тишины, что окружала Темный замок, либо же от оживленных звуков ее детства, наводнявших вечно неспокойные городские улицы. Белль нравилось, что весь этот шум позволял хоть немного отвлечься… Правда, вскоре голос Рен заставил её вернуться к реальности. Пожилая женщина потрепала ее по ноге, не столько, чтобы разбудить, сколько для того, чтобы показать - хозяйка знает о том, что больная уже давно проснулась.

\- Ты голодна, утенок мой? – участливо спросила она.

Белль медленно села, поскольку руки и ноги не желали ее слушаться. Там, где она ожидала тупую боль в пояснице, сейчас ощущался лишь легкий дискомфорт. Это было облегчением до тех пор, пока она не осознала причину такого своего состояния, отчего практически моментально почувствовала стыд и вскоре безнадежно заблудилась в клубке собственных чувств. 

Белль с большим трудом удалось различить очертания Рен у подножья узкой кровати. Единственный свет исходил с нижнего этажа, да от половинчатой луны, что поднималась в небе.

\- Я... нет, - решила она с усилием. Было сложно сконцентрироваться, чтобы оценить свое состояние, как и найти хоть какие-то силы для разговора. - Думаю, я не отказалась бы чего-нибудь выпить.

Она чувствовала себя виноватой, наблюдая за темной фигурой, когда Рен с трудом поднялась на ноги и переместилась от кровати к столу. Она не была калекой. Конечно, она в состоянии подняться и позаботиться о себе? Но Белль сидела молча и позволила Рен налить ей в кружку воды из чайника.

\- Спасибо вам, - сказала она кротко, потягивая воду. Вода была почти холодной, дав ей представление о том, как долго она пролежала в оцепенении. - Уже очень поздно?

\- Начинает смеркаться, - Рен вернулась к своей табуретке и лежащему на ней вязанию и с облегченным вздохом снова села. - Сейчас болит, моя милая?

\- Нет, - ответила Белль. Это казалось страшным признанием. - Я чувствую себя... лучше, - лучше, чем она чувствовала себя на протяжении многих дней, без боли, постоянно давившей где-то в в области тазовых костей. – Это всегда так больно? - она прижала глиняную чашку к груди, чтобы руки перестали дрожать. - Вынашивать ребенка? Это больно до тех пор, пока он не родится?

\- Нет, - мягко заверила ее Рен, - хотя и не особо удобно, особенно в конце. Я считаю, что в твоем состоянии было что-то не так.

\- Оно начало болеть сильнее после того... после того, как я была с ним, - пояснила Белль. Слова слетели с её губ прежде, чем она смогла их остановить. - Я знала, что не должна была, но... я должна была быть осторожнее.

\- А ну, прекрати это! - Рен твердо стукнула кулаком по кровати. - Прекрати это, моя Леди. Ты ничего не сделала и не могла сделать. Ты бы даже ни о чем не узнала, если бы одна глупая старуха не вбила бы тебе эту мысль в голову. Я сожалею об этом, правда. За то, что заставила тебя взвалить на свои плечи мои глупые надежды.

\- Ох, Рен...

\- Но ты скажешь мне, что он сделал. Ты расскажешь мне все, - когда Рен спрашивала так, невозможно было отказать ей, но Белль колебалась. Она ведь уже высказала всё, что её заботило - всё, что казалось важным... - Он ударил тебя?

\- Нет! - чуть не разлив себе на колени воду от шока, Белль взяла себя в руки и осталась на месте. - Нет, никогда.

\- Причинил тебе боль в постели?

\- Нет! Рен, нет, - вскричала она, практически умоляя, так как чувствовала, что старушка сомневалась в ней, и не могла с этим смириться. Только не сомнения со стороны Рен, когда и так весь мир против тебя! - Он был зол и тряс меня, он кричал. Он всё разбил, - добавила она, склонив голову и морщась от сожаления, вызванного воспоминаниями о прекрасной мебели, превращенной в дрова. - Его _слова_ причинили мне боль, Рен, - сказала Белль после нескольких медленных вдохов, в то время как печаль накапливалась под ребрами и заставляла ощутить холодный свинец в желудке.

\- Он даже не обвинил меня, - вспомнила она с горечью, которая испугала ее саму, - я ничего не могла ответить. Как будто он только и ждал шанса, чтобы уличить меня в желании возразить. Чтобы я окончательно потерпела неудачу в качестве его жены, - туда, где раньше была глухая пустота, начало просачиваться страдание. Голос то и дело срывался, когда она продолжила говорить. - Но он использовал магию, чтобы узнать, растет ли в моем чреве дитя, - она коснулась ладонью плоского живота, спрятанного под плащом. 

Рен очень долго молчала, прежде, чем заговорить:

\- И кто же, как он сказал, отец ребенка, если не он?

Белль покачала головой. Рассмеялась. Это был абсурд. 

\- Люди здесь даже в глаза мне боятся посмотреть, - усмехнулась она. - А все мужчины в моем родном крае считали, что меня заколдовали. Он знает, что у меня не было возможности изменить ему, даже если он и вправду верит, что я на такое способна.

\- Да, - тяжело сказала Рен, - я осмелюсь предположить, что он верит, - она казалась убитой горем – сломленной - и это ужасно напугало Белль.

\- Я принесу нам немного света, - сказала она, осторожно вставая и ставя свою чашку на стол. Она чувствовала себя слабой и потрясенной, но все-таки лучше управлялась с крутой лестницей, чем Рен.

\- Ты останешься здесь, - упрекнула хозяйка, рывком поднявшись и преграждая путь Белль к лестнице. - Тебе нужны свежие тряпки, я полагаю, утенок. Оставь эти вместе с замоченными юбками, чтобы старая Рен могла посмотреть, что к чему, а я пока принесу нам немного света.

Белль даже не смогла выразить протеста до тех пор, пока Рен уже не начала спускаться вниз по лестнице. Она спрашивала себя, каково это - чувствовать себя матерью? Ведь в каком-то смысле это лечение заставило её чувствовать себя ребенком, маленькой девочкой. Но это был дом Рен, а она - его хозяйка. Белль не могла настаивать, вне зависимости от того, насколько больно ей было видеть, как старая, хромая женщина цепляется за перила, чтобы не упасть.

Рен была права - кучка тряпок, что она использовала ранее, уже промокла насквозь. Белль забеспокоилась о состоянии одолженной ночной рубашки и постельном белье, а затем выругала себя, как ругала до этого Гастона. Здесь не было ничего, что Рен не видела прежде. Девушка только надеялась, что у хозяйки не закончится запас чистых тряпочек до утра - сильнейшее кровотечение и не думало прекращаться или становиться менее обильным. Закончив, она оставила на столе старые тряпицы вместе со своими испорченными юбками и панталонами, как и просила Рен, и снова села, чтобы допить чашку воды.

Сейчас, когда она встала, в голове начало проясняться. Она это не приветствовала, не сейчас, когда это впускало пагубные воспоминания и слишком страшные мысли. Всё казалось простым и ясным, пока Рен решала, что она должна и не должна делать, и слушала все её обиды. Ничего подобного не будет, когда она вернется в Темный замок, к слепым обвинениям Румпельштильцхена. Что она будет делать?

Что она будет делать?

Снова донесся мужской хмельной смех из таверны через дорогу, после чего последовала нескладная песня, которую Белль никогда раньше не слышала. Она подошла к окну позади рабочего стола Рен и перегнулась через него, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, туда, где лился теплый свет из окон трактира напротив. Были ли это настоящий Одстоун, когда призрак их хозяина не нависал над его жителями? Счастливое место, которое объединяло их общие беды? Белль на это надеялась.

Неужто только сегодня утром она сидела и читала их законы, размышляя, что хорошего она может сделать для них?

Она повернулась, чтобы налить себе еще воды, и подумала, будет ли Рен ругать её, если она отнесет чайник вниз, чтобы вскипятить немного чая? Кусая губы, Белль решила просто рискнуть - и заодно помочь пожилой женщине подняться наверх с фонарем - и тут же подпрыгнула от внезапного стука в дверь. До этого никаких приближающихся шагов слышно не было…

Пытаясь позвать Рен, чтобы предупредить, Белль поняла, что собственный голос не слушается ее. Она подошла к перилам и перегнулась через них, когда услышала, что Рен уже открывает дверь перед незваным гостем.

\- Ты! - рявкнула она, и её голос был словно удар. Белль вцепилась в перила, скользнув на несколько шагов вниз, туда, где лестница делала крутой поворот. Оттуда она могла видеть дверь и различила спину Рен, а позади нее тень Румпельштильцхена.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

\- Мою жену, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь отодвинуть старушку в сторону. Это было легкое касание, отметила Белль, примерзнув к месту и сжимая перила, но Рен ни дюйма не уступила Темному. - Она здесь.

\- Я присматриваю за ней, - сказала ему Рен, не сдвинувшись с места. - Тебе здесь не место. Ты! - она толкнула Румпельштильцхена, заставив того сделать шаг назад. - Пришел поиздеваться над этой милой девушкой, так ведь? Отказаться от собственного ребенка, не так ли? Ты - старый идиот! - Рен ударила своей тростью по ногам Румпельштильцхена, заставив его, спотыкаясь, слететь вниз по короткому пролету ступеней у её двери. - Отвернуться от ее любви, да? Ты слепой старый дурак! - она двинулась следом за ним, один шаг, затем другой, и влепила затрещину по виску Румпельштильцхена. - Может, привязать тебя к ослу, как Дейси Тавиша, нам так сделать?

\- Рен! - ахнула Белль, увидев, как старушка оступилась на последней ступеньке. Она побежала так быстро, как только могла, голова кружилась от резких движений, но Румпельштильцхен успел поймать развоевавшуюся старушку за плечи. Он вернул ей равновесие прежде, чем отступил к воротам, уставившись на Рен в полном изумлении.

\- Ты рехнувшийся старый дурак, - прорыдала она, и Белль только тогда осознала, что старушка плачет. Она бессильно прислонилась к Белль, её плечи сотрясались от рыданий. - Ненормальный старый дурак, - она еще раз замахнулась на него тростью.

\- Она тронулась умом, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен, и Белль пронзила его гневным взглядом. На нем был темный плащ, капюшон топорщился за его плечами. Его взгляд был диким, испуганным, демонстрируя такой же шок, какой испытывала сама Белль. Слабый свет от дверного проема оттенял его жесткие черты, отчего он и впрямь выглядел, как настоящее чудовище.

\- Она не сумасшедшая, - твердо сказала Белль, бережно прижимая к себе Рен. Всхлипывания пожилой женщины стали более жалобными и совсем тихими. - Что ты собираешься делать - потащишь меня домой?

\- Забрать тебя домой, конечно, - переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Румпельштильцхен имел совершенно затравленный вид. Скрывался ли под всем этим тот же самый ужасный гнев? - Здесь небезопасно.

\- Небезопасно? - недоверчиво, наполовину уверенная, что она спит и всё это ей снится, Белль покачала головой. Ей нужно будет отвести Рен внутрь, устроить поудобнее и успокоить её. - Я пришла сюда, чтобы быть в безопасности, потому что мне нужна была помощь. А теперь ты оставишь Рен в покое.

\- Оставить её? - Румпельштильцхен подошел следом за ними к двери, но не далее. - Это не я, кто... - игнорируя его слова и его самого, Белль помогла полуразбитой от сухих слабых всхлипов Рен добраться до кресла-качалки. Она не могла представить эту стойкую пожилую женщину плачущей. Это перевернуло и без того ее шаткий мир. Только когда Рен разместилась с удобством, достав из рукава платок и отмахнувшись от нее, чтобы получить немного уединения, Белль вернулась к двери и с высоко поднятой головой встретилась лицом к лицу с Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Она права, - сказала она, вздрогнув от собственного презрения, прозвучавшего в голосе, - нам следует привязать тебя рядом с Тавишем в базарный день. Как ты посмел причинить мне боль? Не важно, что по твоему мнению я сделала, как ты посмел?! - откровенное горе Рен подпитывало её собственное. Оно придало ей сил теперь, когда она стояла лишь в одной ночной сорочке, что была слишком длинной и большой для неё, встретившись лицом к лицу с мужем, чья ярость возникла из ниоткуда и унизила ее. Он может убить её взглядом, Белль это знала. Но она также знала, что он этого не сделает.

Румпельштильцхен опустил голову, но не раньше, чем она заметила, как он вздрогнул. Страх. Он сжимал и разжимал кулаки, вытянув руки по швам.

\- Я бы никогда... - у него хватило порядочности не закончить свою ложь. - Ребенок. Я не мог понять, как... но я знаю, ты была верна мне, Белль, - Румпельштильцхен в муке сжал кулак и прижал его к сердцу. - Я чувствую это, - он попытался поймать ее взгляд, и Белль уставилась на него, изо всех сил цепляясь за гордость и возмущение, как сейчас она цеплялась за перила. Без них она упала бы на колени, столкнувшись с такой его искренностью.

\- Ты и правда вышла замуж за дурака, - прошептал он и снова принялся рассматривать свои сапоги.

\- Да, вышла, - согласилась Белль, но в её словах уже не было прежней горячности. Она потратила все свои силы, чтобы добежать до двери, помогая Рен вернуться внутрь, и чтобы высказать и подобрать те первые слова обвинений. Она опустилась на вторую ступеньку, не заботясь о том, что теперь ей придется смотреть на Румпельштильцхена снизу вверх. Он не войдет внутрь до тех пор, пока Рен не разрешит ему, не так ли? Он танцевал вокруг жизни Рен, как делал всегда и со всеми, но он не стал топтать её ногами.

\- Ребенок, - начал Румпельштильцхен с новым усилием, но Белль выставила руку, и он послушно замолчал.

\- Если у меня и был ребенок, - быстро сказала она, - то сейчас его уже нет.

Румпельштильцхен отшатнулся, сделав несколько неверных шагов вниз по ступенькам, как и тогда, когда Рен ударила его. Его губы приоткрылись с тихим вскриком. Удивление? Шок? Ужас?

Пытаясь разглядеть его выражение лица, Белль удивилась, что он не знал. Она думала... ох, думала, что он за ней наблюдал. При помощи своего серебряного ручного зеркальца, возможно, сидел и высматривал доказательство ее вины или какого-либо нового предательства, возводя на небывалые высоты собственный самообман. Но он не видел крови. Он не знал. Он выглядел так, как будто его вот-вот стошнит.

Холодный ветер пробрался под подол её ночной рубашки и Белль подобрала под себя ноги, подтянув рубашку так, чтобы прикрыть ступни. Она не знала, что ему сказать.

\- Впусти его или прогони прочь, моя драгоценная, - хрипло окликнула Рен, - но заставь его уже закрыть эту чертову дверь.

\- Он может войти? - Белль обернулась и через перила посмотрела на Рен. Та всё так же неподвижно сидела в своем кресле-качалке, глядя на угли, будто собиралась больше никогда не смотреть на Румпельштильцхена, даже если бы от этого зависела ее жизнь.

\- Если тебе так угодно, то может, - сказала она, презрительно шмыгнув носом.

\- Тогда входи, - сказала Белль, поднявшись на ноги и окинув своего мужа оценивающим взглядом. Как только он вышел из дверного проема на свет, то снова стал просто её мужем - изможденный и жуткий монстр остался на улице вместе с ночными тенями. Белки его глаз были покрасневшими, а выражение лица почти умоляющим. - И закрой за собой дверь.

Румпельштильцхен кротко повернулся и закрыл дверь. Он бросил один неохотный взгляд на Рен, а потом отвернулся, нахмурившись, когда она его проигнорировала.

\- Нам следует, по крайней мере, поговорить с глазу на глаз, - произнес он почти обиженно.

\- У меня сегодня руки были в крови твоего нерождённого ребенка, Румпельштильцхен, - яростно сказала Рен. Белль почувствовала, как слезы начинают пощипывать её глаза. Она не могла вынести этого. Не сейчас. – И ты будешь говорить только тогда, когда Леди захочет говорить.

\- Я хочу спать, - тихо сказала Белль, видя, как Румпельштильцхен ощетинился на повелительный тон Рен.

Он вздрогнул от этих слов. Было ли в его сердце место для печали по их общему ребенку, который теперь никогда не появится на свет? «Ох, пожалуйста» - думала она, наблюдая за ним и пытаясь возродить свою любовь. - «Пожалуйста, пусть он найдет место в своем сердце для этого».

\- Это то, чего я хочу.

Она развернулась и начала подниматься по лестнице, её сердце пребывало в смятении от гнева, боли, страха и утраты. И причиной тому была не потеря ребенка, которая, несомненно, терзала её, а потеря нежности и понимания, её наивного доверия к мужу. Он едва слышно ступал по лестнице следом, а когда зашел за ней в тесную рабочую комнату, то зажег свет. Просто свет - она видела желто-белое свечение в сложенной чашечкой ладони, как будто он оторвал его от пламени свечи. Спустя мгновение он исчез, а фонарь на каминной полке загорелся ярче, принимая на себя бремя по освещению всей комнаты. «Красивый и в тоже время безвредный трюк, - подумала Белль, - без шоу и церемоний. Полезный». В любое другое время он очаровал бы её.

\- Ты... тебе стоит лечь, - Белль заметила его потрясенный взгляд, брошенный в сторону охапки юбок и окровавленного тряпья на столе. Он выглядел нездоровым и испуганным, какой была и она на дороге, шагая в неизвестность одна-одинешенька. И вот теперь какая-то ужасная маленькая часть её была рада его состоянию.

\- Рен права, - произнес он безучастно, - она должна ухаживать за тобой, - Румпельштильцхен жестом указал на кровать, и Белль ни капли не удивилась, посмотрев вниз и увидев ее заправленной, с мягкими подушками и её красным одеялом. Рен это не понравится, подумала она отстраненно. Она не обрадуется присутствию магии в своем доме.

Белль села рядом с подушками, затем взяла одну к себе на колени и прижала к себе. Она пахла домом. Им. Ими и вчерашним днем. Счастливым вчерашним днем. Румпельштильцхен просто стоял, одной рукой крепко вцепившись в перила. Сейчас он напоминал ей человека, ожидавшего приговора на суде.

Возможно, так оно и было.

\- Он был твоим, - сказала она, пытаясь удержать свои мысли в строгом порядке, словно этапы какого-то экзотического рецепта, который она хотела попробовать приготовить. - Твой ребенок. И ничей другой.

Со вздохом, или даже стоном, Румпельштильцхен опустился на верхнюю ступеньку и закрыл лицо руками, уперев локти в колени.

\- Да, - приглушённо проговорил он, когда Белль уже решила, что следующие слова должны быть её. Она кивнула, удовлетворенная его ответом.

\- Ты причинил боль Гастону?

\- Что? - Румпельштильцхен убрал руки от лица, повернувшись, чтобы взглянуть на неё в откровенном изумлении.

\- Гастону. Моему бывшему суженому, который находится сейчас в твоем подземелье. - Белль слышала свой собственный тон – сухой и отчаянно злой, на грани издевки. Ей неприятно было слышать эти интонации в своем голосе. Острая волна неприязни к себе прокатилась по телу, когда она вспомнила о Королеве. О Реджине. - Я оставила его там, потому что думала, что ты, вероятно, убьешь его, если он сбежит.

\- ...возможно, - согласился Румпельштильцхен, снова отворачиваясь. В этот раз он вперил взгляд в стену напротив лестницы, расположенную в нескольких футах от него. - Если он сможет сбежать.

\- Значит, ты не причинил ему вреда?

\- Я его не трогал! - он завернулся в складки плаща, словно несчастный ребенок, которого ругали.

\- Тогда я останусь здесь до утра, - решила Белль. Она поняла, что не может думать о Румпельштильцхене. Не сейчас. О чем он думал и чего хотел... во что он верил… что собирался предпринять… Она не хотела думать ни о чем из этого. - Я слишком устала.

\- Белль...

\- Утром, - сказала она, найдя твердость в своем голосе, хотя душевных сил, казалось, на это уже и не осталось. Белль не могла найти ту резкую ярость, что проявила в отношении него Рен, на данный момент она сказала всё, что хотела сказать. И, несмотря ни на что, Белль не жалела о том, что муж сейчас был рядом с ней. Можно ли все еще любить кого-то и при этом совершенно его не переносить?

Она дождалась неохотного кивка Румпельштильцхена, прежде чем расслабиться под одеялом.

Дискомфорт снова вернулся. Не глубокая, пронизывающая все тело боль, что была ранее, но она не позволяла Белль устроиться поудобнее, даже имея в своем распоряжении мягкие подушки и теплое оделяло. Некоторое время она ерзала и ворочалась, бросая косые взгляды на Румпельштильцхена. Он не двигался, разве что перестал пялиться на стену и вместо этого уставился на свои сапоги. В самом деле ли он пришел убедиться, чтобы она была в безопасности этой ночью? Неужели мнительный Темный очнулся, наконец, от марева своей ярости и в самом деле подумал о своей жене? О её безопасности за пределами замка?

\- Румпель, - позвала Белль. Он вскочил на ноги и проворно развернулся на верхней ступеньке, чтобы посмотреть на неё. - Пожалуйста, спроси Рен, могу ли я принять больше лекарства, чем я приняла ранее? Того, что от боли.

На какую-то секунду ей захотелось отказать ему даже в этом - в малом задании услужить, потому что она знала, что он отчаянно хочет загладить свою вину и помириться. Но что-то глубоко внутри неё хотело тишины, а не провоцировать новые конфликты. И что-то глубоко внутри по-прежнему смягчало ее отношение к Румпельштильцхену, наблюдая за тем, как выражение его лица колеблется между облегчением от возможности сделать что-то для нее и нежеланием в перспективе снова говорить с Рен.

Он и сам знал нужные пропорции этого лекарства, Белль была уверена, или он мог бы смахнуть её боль одним лишь взмахом руки, вместо того, чтобы говорить с Рен.

Однако Румпельштильцхен, кивнув, спустился вниз и сделал то, о чем она просила.

Белль внимательно вслушивалась в их голоса, доносящиеся снизу. Она не могла разобрать слов, но она слышала Румпельштильцхена – тон его был ворчливый и немногословный, а затем послышался голос Рен, полный скрытого презрения. Сердце Белль разрывалось при мысли о том, что она стала причиной разлада между ними, тогда как раньше эти двое относились друг к другу со сдержанным уважением. 

Вскоре именно Рен подошла к ее постели. Белль заставила себя лежать неподвижно, слушая, как та медленно и тяжело поднимается по ступеням. Она бы ничем не смогла облегчить состояние Рен, мешаясь под ногами и пытаясь помочь ей на лестнице.

\- Итак, мой утенок, - запыхавшись, произнесла Рен, тяжело поднимаясь на последние две ступеньки, - значит, боль вернулась?

\- Немного, - сказала Белль, жалея сейчас о том, что отправила Румпельштильцхена с этим поручением. Она могла просто громко задать свой простой вопрос отсюда, избавляя Рен от необходимости подниматься к ней.

Она села и оперлась о матрац руками, которые затряслись от усилия, поддерживая ее вес.

Рен принесла бутылку, оставив ту на прикроватной тумбочке, чтобы Белль сама могла налить две маленькие ложки и выпить их. Она вздрогнула от вкуса и ярко выраженных резких паров, закупорила бутылку и отдала обратно Рен со все еще слезящимися глазами.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы он был здесь, не так ли? - Рен стояла около кровати, и её голос, хотя и усталый, звучал сурово. - Этой ночью?

\- Он, наверное, прав, - сказала Белль, зная, что старушка хотела этим сказать, - когда говорил о том, что всюду меня окружает опасность. Кто-то преследовал его. Он боится, что они могут причинить вред и мне тоже.

\- Тогда он еще больший дурак, раз сам это сделал, - горько сказала Рен. - Хорош защитничек!

\- Рен, - вздохнула Белль, рассеяно распуская свою прическу, - пожалуйста, не надо, - слезы капали ей на руки, промочив светлую ленточку.

\- Ох, утенок, - Рен погладила её по голове. - Я надеялась, что ты найдешь в этом радость. Надеялась, что ты найдешь здесь любовь, несмотря на его старое потрескавшееся сердце. Не слезы. Не горе. Не страх.

«Я нашла все это» - думала Белль, устраиваясь среди подушек, пока Рен сняла фонарь с каминной полки и, вздыхая, начала перебирать испачканные тряпки на столе. Пожилая женщина то и дело кивала или хмыкала, и, казалось, была удовлетворена тем, что нашла или не нашла. Закончив ревизию, она забрала с собой грязные вещи и спустилась с ними вниз.

Снова голоса. На этот раз куда тише - разговор медленный и без колкостей. Белль было интересно, что они говорят, но лекарство отправило ее обратно в состояние безмятежных сновидений, где не было боли.

Румпельштильцхен вернулся к ней ночью. Это произошло вскоре после того, как теплые звуки Одстоуна исчезли в сонном безмолвии, после того, как последние шаги застучали от таверны под аккомпанемент дружеских прощаний. Румпельштильцхен двигался настолько бесшумно, что не разбудил бы ее, если бы она действительно спала. Он сел рядом с кроватью, скрестив ноги, и повернулся спиной к перилам. Его лицо было каменной маской, застывшее от страданий, которые Белль ясно могла видеть в его глазах. Он завернулся в плащ, устраиваясь по удобнее, как если бы собирался остаться здесь на всю ночь.

Он ожидал прощения?

Белль сглотнула несколько раз, пытаясь совладать с собственным языком, который, как и все ее тело, находился под действием обезболивающего зелья.

\- Что ты имел в виду, - спросила она низким и сонливым голосом, - когда сказал, что у тебя есть сын?

Он смотрел на неё и словно бы сквозь неё. Когда она заговорила, маг внезапно так пристально сфокусировал на ней взгляд, что у Белль перехватило дыхание, и она вздрогнула. Практически сразу Румпельштильцхен моргнул, и она снова узнала эти глаза, но момент напомнил ей о ярости и жестокости Темного. Эти воспоминания заставили ее сердце забиться быстрее. 

\- Белфайр, - быстро ответил он.

Нож снова провернулся в ране, и Белль с трудом смогла выдержать эту боль. Он отверг их ребенка в память о мальчике, который давно умер? И все равно она не могла оставить это вот так и ждать до утра, что и сказала ему. Она хотела знать _сейчас_.

\- Он жил и умер сотни лет назад,- запротестовала девушка так мягко, как только могла. - Первая война с ограми, ты сам говорил мне...

\- Он выжил, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, посмотрев налево, а затем направо, после чего опустил взгляд себе на руки, не в состоянии избежать её пристального внимания в настолько маленьком помещении. - Он не умер. Он… потерялся. Я потерял его. - он говорил без всякого намека на свою обычную манерность. Его голос звучал придушенным шепотом, свидетельствуя о нежеланием вообще говорить на эту тему. - Один миг, - он разжал правую руку и посмотрел на растопыренные пальцы, - понадобился всего один миг, один неверный выбор, и всё, что я любил, исчезло.

В его глазах заблестели слезы. Белль осознала, что задержала дыхание, когда он говорил, и медленно выдохнула. Так же медленно, всё еще не спуская с нее глаз, Румпельштильцхен опустил руку.

\- Ты любишь меня, Румпельштильцхен? - спросила она, на этот раз не беспокоясь о том, что говорит, как испуганный ребенок, а не уверенная молодая женщина. Она была напугана. Он испугал её, так почему она должна пощадить его и избавить от своего страха и вопросов?

Румпельштильцхен моргнул, и слезы, которые он проигнорировал, потекли по его щекам. Он сражался за самоконтроль и достоинство, но проиграл.

\- Люблю, Белль, - еще больше слез заблестело у него на щеках, отбрасывая блики на каждом бугорке и впадинке его кожи при неровном свете лампы. - Я люблю, - он произнес это будто страшное признание вины… Словно молил о прощенье за это. - Я бы любил и нашего ребёнка тоже. Я клянусь.

Белль чувствовала свои собственные слезы, катившиеся по щекам, как и у Румпельштильцхена, промочившие подушку под её правой щекой. Она прикусила губу, глотая соленую влагу.

\- Никто не был ему рад, - едва слышно прошептала она, отчего Румпельштильцхен подполз к ее постели, почти осмелившись потянуться к ней. - Я не была. Ты тоже. Нет! - был ли это смех или рыдание? Она не могла сказать. - Рен была рада. Она приветствовала его. Она была рада.

\- Да, - прошептал он. И снова почти прикоснулся к ней, хотел дотронуться до ее лица, погладить, успокоить, но не осмелился. Белль не знала, чего хочет – принять его утешения или наброситься на него, заплакать у него на руках или наорать. В итоге она схватила его подрагивающую в нерешительности руку и прижала к себе под подбородком и долго лежала, сжавшись комочком и глотая горькие слезы. Когда она начала успокаиваться, Румпельштильцхен осторожно коснулся ее волос, отводя влажные пряди от виска и щеки. Он касался ее так, как будто она вот-вот рассыплется. Судя по ощущениям, это вполне могло случиться.

\- Ты веришь мне? - взмолилась девушка, когда истощение и лекарства, наконец, начали действовать после пролитых слез. - Ты веришь, что я была тебе верна?

Он кивнул, его глаза были наполнены отчаянием, и Белль подумала, что ему сейчас еще хуже, чем ей самой.

\- Конечно, верна, - с трудом проговорил он. Каждое слово словно стало испытанием на прочность его выдержки и самоконтроля. - Ты была всем, чего я не заслуживаю, Белль. Всем, на что я даже не надеялся. И мне так ужасно жаль, что я на миг усомнился в тебе…

Она ли притянула его вниз или он сам опустился в изнеможении? Его лоб оказался рядом с ее лицом на подушке, в то время как сам он стоял на коленях возле кровати. Белль коснулась его волос, с силой прикусив губу, чтобы удержаться и снова не заплакать. У нее и так уже от слез болела голова, а подушка стала влажной. Ей нужно отдохнуть сейчас, чтобы быть сильной завтра с утра. Завтра и во все остальные последующие дни. Румпельштильцхен судорожно втянул в себя воздух и то, что он издал на выдохе, было не совсем всхлипом. И не совсем стоном.

Наверное, всему виной любовь. Иначе, как объяснить тот факт, что его боль так разрывала ее сердце? Белль осознала, что ее мысли начали вращаться вокруг нового центра - этой идеи. Эта мука, которую она ощутила за него, может быть только любовью, потому что что еще может затмить так ее собственное горе, ее боль? Эта любовь была горькой, безрассудной и неуправляемой. Настолько горькой, что была на волосок от того, чтобы превратиться в ненависть. Но она была настоящей, только их. Ее. Белль пропускала его безжизненные вьющиеся волосы сквозь пальцы до тех пор, пока рука слушалась ее. Она прислушивалась к дыханию мужа. Сейчас его искаженное страданием лицо было от нее спрятано, как он обычно прятал его в моменты страсти. И все это была любовь.

Она была ободрением в минуты сомнений, и Белль цеплялась за нее, как за что-то твердое и осязаемое, как цеплялась за руку Румпельштильцхена несколько минут тому назад.

Каким-то образом она уснула, лежа на боку и поджав колени к самому подбородку. Ее сны были жаркими и неразборчивыми, лишенные воздуха и полные печали. Но она все равно проспала до самого рассвета.

Она открыла глаза из-за боли - ломоты в спине и окоченевших конечностей - Белль громко ахнула, а потом крепко сжала губы, чтобы не всхлипывать, когда попыталась выпрямиться из неудобной позы. Румпельштильцхен снова перебрался к перилам. Во сне он завалился влево, плотно завернувшись в плащ.

Расслабившись, поскольку боли, острые как булавки и иглы, прошли, Белль передвинула голову к краю подушки так, чтобы видеть его лучше. Даже во сне лицо Румпельштильцхена было искажено горем, и он едва заметно вздрагивал, пребывая, как всегда, на грани того, чтобы в любой момент рывком вырваться из своего сна. Рядом с ней он спал лучше, хотя им нечасто приходилось спать в объятьях друг друга. Какой же была его прежняя жизнь, недоумевала Белль, что даже жена, которой он не доверял, была для него утешением?

Румпельштильцхен дернулся, моментально пробудившись, когда Белль откинула одеяло и села. Он вскочил на ноги, готовый ее поддержать, его руки зависли в дюйме от ее локтей, чтобы поймать девушку, если она начнет падать. Белль покачнулась, встав на ноги, но виной тому было лекарство, затуманившее голову.

\- Я в порядке, - сказала она, осматриваясь вокруг замутненным взглядом. Рен оставила для нее горшок и стопку свежей сложенной одежды. - Оставишь меня одну на минуту?

Он выглядел потрясенным.

\- Белль...

Вздохнув, Белль указала на горшок. Смутившись, Румпельштильцхен поправил свой плащ и на цыпочках спустился по лестнице. Белль сомневалась, что он найдет Рен спящей, теперь, когда взошло солнце. Конечно же, через мгновение она услышала их голоса, насколько тихие, что могла бы подумать, будто собеседники находились снаружи. Похоже, их разговор был, по крайней мере, менее склочным, чем прежде.

Она не могла снова одеться в золотое платье, даже если бы позволила Румпельштильцхену помочь ей магией.

Вместо этого она постаралась как можно лучше расчесать волосы пальцами и повязала их лентой у шеи. Также она не могла попросить Рен принести ей воды для умывания, поэтому налила немного себе в ладонь из чайника и брызнула на лицо.

Крови все равно было очень много. В первый раз это ее испугало, но Рен же присматривала за использованными тряпочками? Белль сложила вместе столько тряпиц, сколько можно было использовать за раз, и с тоской подумала о своей ванной и тщательно обшитых кусочках мягкой ткани, которыми она пользовалась каждый месяц. Кто-то в Одстоуне сделал их для нее, и хоть Белль и получила смущенные признания от большинства местных торговцев по поводу того, чьи были ее подарки на свадьбу, никто из них не признался, что послал ей эти аккуратные тряпицы. Определенно, это была женщина, достаточно мудрая, чтобы догадаться, что поспешно вышедшая замуж новобрачная может приехать неподготовленной к новой жизни с мужем-отшельником.

Она завернулась в бархатный плащ и дрожащими пальцами застегнула золотую пряжку у горла.

С того самого момента, как она появилась в доме Рен, Белль знала, что ей следует безотлагательно вернуться домой. Что ее удивило - так это собственное желание отправиться назад так скоро. Она соскучилась по своей комнате, кровати с множеством подушек, по горячей грелке, которая никогда не остывала, и по своим книгам. Румпельштильцхен без всякого сомнения предполагал, что теперь она покинет его - того же он ожидал и после их предыдущей размолвки. Но он пришел к ней, за ней, униженный и все еще способный принять от нее нежность в минуту горя. Они были не врагами друг для друга, а возлюбленными, тонущими в океане душевной боли. Румпельштильцхен мог бы предположить худшее, если бы она осталась в стороне. И если бы она собиралась обвинить его в том, что он всегда видит в людях худшее, что еще она могла сделать, кроме как быть с ним, и тем самым собственным примером показать, что надежда еще не утрачена?

Любовь, это как... это похоже, как если бы нож вонзили в грудь и оставили его там. Это острые муки, с каждым вздохом грозящие перерасти в рыдания. Но это была любовь. В ней смешалась тоска о ребенке, которого она никогда не увидит, и страх за будущее, в котором еще будет много всего и которое никогда не будет легким. Не таким легким, как было когда-то, когда Румпельштильцхен еще не стал частью ее жизни.

А он, и она это знала, всегда будет ее частью. Даже если бы она сейчас убежала к отцу или на поиски приключений, она все равно знала бы, что Румпельштильцхен по-прежнему ее муж, и навсегда будет жить в ее сердце.

Белль утерла катившиеся слезы, которых даже не почувствовала, взяла чайник и отправилась вниз. Дверь была открыта, Рен сидела на ступеньках, а рядом лежала сумка с ее вязанием. Румпельштильцхен стоял дальше, у ворот, и смотрел на дорогу, в сторону колодца. Белль тихо прошла, не привлекая их внимания, и заглянула в маленькую комнату. Ей не хотелось оставлять лишней работы для Рен - ни стирки, ни потребности в еде или дровах. Но ее испачканные юбки были без единого пятнышка и лежали на кровати Рен рядом с золотым платьем, так что, похоже, Румпельштильцхен об этом уже позаботился. Она была благодарна ему за это.

Белль тихонько поставила чайник возле печи так, чтобы иметь возможность подслушать разговор снаружи.

\- Ты уверена? - спросил Румпельштильцхен с той же грубоватой попыткой вести себя вежливо, как и прошлой ночью. – Не может ли так случиться, что...

\- Все возможно, - ответила ему Рен, пребывая на грани того, чтобы потерять терпение. - Я слышала о случаях, когда дети рождались после подобного, но на своем веку такого не видела ни разу. Приглядывай за Белль. Ей нужен муж, а не трус, который прячется за ужимками и своей властью.

\- Ты испытываешь мое терпение, - предупредил Румпельштильцхен.

\- Вот именно о нем я и говорю - резко ответила Рен. - Оставь этой девочке заботиться о твоем несчастном старом сердце, потому что ей в этом можно доверять больше, чем тебе самому. Можешь убить меня за подобное обращение к тебе, если хочешь. Я лишь назову это милосердием. Но пока дышу, я не желаю видеть, как ты сломаешь ее.

Румпельштильцхен ничего не ответил.

\- Только трус или дурак так разбазаривает любовь, - смягчившись, продолжала Рен. - Кем из этих двоих являешься ты, Румпельштильцхен? Ты женился на ней. Ты не можешь отменить это.

\- Я это знаю! - Белль практически видела его нетерпеливый жест и быстро брошенный на собеседницу взгляд. - Ты согласна проклясть ее на такое и все, что за этим последует?

\- Сдается мне, она сама выбрала тебя, так что тебе лучше чтить ее так, как заслуживает того жена, да?

Белль не смогла разобрать ответ Румпельштильцхена. Она сморгнула, и слезы вновь покатились по бледным щекам. Неужели он хотел отослать ее прочь ради нее самой? Неужели она ничего не смогла доказать ему за эти прошедшие месяцы?

\- Она выбрала меня, - после долгой паузы сказал Румпельштильцхен, - но не тот путь, который я должен пройти.

\- Это ей решать. Многие жены выпроваживали мужей в путешествия, в которые не желали отправляться сами, - печально добавила Рен. - Я так поступила.

\- Полагаю, он был рад сбежать от твоего брюзжания, - поддел Румпельштильцхен, но эта острота была лишена его привычной злой иронии. – Ты же знаешь, я могу узнать, что с ним случилось. Я обязан тебе за... это. За то, что помогла моей жене в трудную минуту.

\- Да, ты много чего можешь сделать. Но есть только одна вещь, которую я хочу от тебя, Румпельштильцхен. Милосердия.

\- Милосердия? - непонимающе повторил он. 

\- Когда мое время выйдет, я хочу прекратить жить. Прекратить умирать, можно так выразиться. Без промедления. Просто встретить свой конец, без боли. Без плача у моего одра, пока мое сердце борется за свой последний удар. Без выхаживания меня моими же бутылочками с лекарствами в надежде, что я не почувствую боли. Милосердие - вот такую плату я возьму от вас, сэр. Быстрая и легкая смерть. Надеюсь, ты хорошо знаешь, как это делается. Мне уже недолго осталось.

Белль зажала обеими руками рот, чтобы не всхлипнуть в голос.

\- Как пожелаешь, - произнес Румпельштильцхен. Он казался таким же потерянным, как Белль чувствовала себя. Девушка поспешила к дверям, встретившись с ним взглядом над головой старой женщины. При виде ее слез он еще больше опечалился.

\- Белль.

\- Я хотела бы пойти домой, - сказала она, гордясь тем, как ей удалось совладать с голосом и не выдать в нем дрожь непролитых слез. - Это же правильно, разве не так, Рен? - она прошла мимо старушки и приняла руку Румпельштильцхена, протянутую ей, чтобы поддержать на ступеньках. - Отдохнуть дома, в своей кровати?

\- Верно, - мягко сказала Рен. Знала ли она, что Белль все слышала? - Так и есть, утенок. Сейчас тебе, как никогда, нужны отдых, красное мясо и обильное питье. И проследи, чтобы он подождал, пока у тебя не прекратится кровотечение, - она отклонилась назад так, чтобы пригвоздить Румпельштильцхена суровым взглядом. - Если будешь бояться за нее, пошлите за Мартой… - Хех! - плечи Рен затряслись от беззвучного смеха точно так же, как тряслись прошлой ночью от рыданий. - Вызови ее туда магией, хотела бы я посмотреть, как она прилетит, хлопая крыльями!

\- Рен! - Белль чуть сама не рассмеялась, представив внезапно возникшую у ее кровати бедную Марту, которую без предупреждения оторвали от ее дел. - Со мной все будет в порядке, - пообещала девушка. Она положила руки на плечи Рен и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. - Спасибо большое за помощь. Я... Я бы не справилась без вас.

Услышав позвякивание конской сбруи, она повернула голову. Карета уже ожидала их, на козлах, как и прежде, восседал призрачный кучер, готовый в любой момент тронуться в путь. Румпельштильцхен робко положил ладонь ей на талию. Пора было идти, но Белль вдруг испугалась, что она никогда больше не увидит Рен, если уйдет сейчас.

\- Я буду навещать вас, - сказала она, и надежда и страх боролись в ее голосе. - Скоро?

\- Все верно, утенок, - сказала Рен, взяв вязание и улыбаясь ей понимающей улыбкой. - Я еще повидаю вас, прежде чем уйду.

Успокоившаяся и благодарная больше, чем могла бы выразить словами, Белль разрешила Румпельштильцхену помочь усадить ее в карету.

Пришло время возвращаться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: DukuyAngel, kceniya, Ярославна А, Namaste777, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: danielmorne


	92. Невиновна

Он не смел смотреть на нее.

Медленная поездка в карете до замка дала Белль достаточно времени, чтобы заметить, что Румпельштильцхен избегал смотреть ей в глаза. Она даже попыталась ему улыбнуться, но бесполезно. Он не мог найти в себе силы, чтобы взглянуть на нее, хоть и провел всю поездку, готовый в любой момент исполнить любое ее пожелание. Это было похоже на путешествие в компании незнакомца.

Румпельштильцхен оставался притихшим и угнетенным, помогая ей выйти из кареты. Он не приподнял ее, как обычно, а протянул обе руки, чтобы она ухватилась за них, когда спускалась с подножки. Как только она устойчиво встала на ноги, он тут же высвободил ее и отошел чуть назад - неизменно обходительный и далекий, в то время как Белль страстно желала получить от него хоть капельку тепла. Может, он до сих пор гневается, и поэтому так осторожен с ней, не осмеливаясь это выплеснуть наружу при ней? Или это было горе по ребенку, которого у них теперь никогда уже не будет? Или стыд?

\- Я поднимусь к себе в комнату, - сказала Белль, стараясь звучать уверенней, чем чувствовала себя, когда взяла его за руку. Расстояние от замковых ворот до главных дверей далось ей тяжело на ногах, которые были как желе. Можно было попытаться поверить, что его поддерживающая рука была не столько жестом привязанности, сколько практической помощью. - Думаю, мне нужно отдохнуть.

\- Конечно, нужно, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен, нахмурившись с беспокойством и замедлив шаг на усыпанной щебнем дорожке. - Я принесу тебе поесть.

Она была совсем не голодна и чуть было не отказалась от предложения, но Рен строго наказала есть красное мясо. Кроме того, Белль не ела целый день. Неудивительно, что у нее так кружилась голова от попытки пройти этот короткий путь! Чтобы снова стать сильной, ей нужно хорошенько поесть и попить.

\- Правильное питание? - спросила она, пошутив так, как только осмелилась, не в состоянии угадать настроение Румпельштильцхена.

\- Конечно, - ровным голосом ответил он, и сердце Белль болезненно сжалось.

Когда двери замка тихо захлопнулись за ними, Белль огляделась вокруг. Отполированный стол вернулся в центр комнаты. Дверь в большой зал была починена и закрыта. Если ее открыть, будет ли там все так, как до того, как Румпельштильцхен выпустил наружу свою ярость? Эта мысль заставила ее вздрогнуть. Румпельштильцхен заметил, как она смотрит на закрытую дверь и неловко откашлялся.

\- Мне помочь тебе подняться по лестнице?

Ей хотелось бы тоже отказаться от этого предложения, чтобы урвать минутку и побыть наедине с собственными мыслями, но осторожный путь от кареты практически полностью истощил ее. Белль кивнула и, как и прежде, протянула ему руку. Как и прежде, он послушно и молча принял ее руку.

Уставшая и расстроенная Белль поймала себя на том, что представляет себе будущее, в котором ее муж остается вот таким же обходительным и отдаленным, боясь показывать ей свою страсть, чтобы она не разглядела уродство его гнева. Она заставила себя вспомнить первые дни после свадьбы - напряжение, борьбу, свидетельницей которой она стала, когда Румпельштильцхен начал понимать, что его жене нужен муж. Товарищ и возлюбленный. Друг?

С трудом преодолев лестницу и стараясь не показать этих усилий Румпельштильцхену, Белль заморгала, чувствуя две горячие слезинки, побежавшие по лицу. То, что ей нужно было здесь и сейчас - это друг, и хоть она отчаянно любила своего мужа, Румпельштильцхен не был им.

В середине между пролетами ступенек, ведущих в ее комнату, Белль остановилась отдохнуть, пригнув голову и тяжело дыша. Боль вернулась, глубокая и тупая, и девушка чувствовала что ее тряпицы уже насквозь промокли. Ничего больше она так не хотела сейчас, как снять с себя плащ и слишком большую ночную рубашку, а потом погрузиться в горячую ванну по самые уши. Но к тому времени, как Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее руку у двери в ее комнату, Белль уже дрожала с ног до головы, чувствуя подступающую тошноту от слабости.

И тогда Румпельштильцхен все-таки посмотрел на нее - на ее залитое слезами лицо, растрепавшиеся волосы, и наконец, ей в глаза. Только на миг он осмелился встретиться с ней глазами, и Белль увидела в них его собственную боль. Это было едва ли не утешением - знать, что он напуган не меньше, чем она сама.

Он открыл перед ней дверь, а потом медленно последовал за ней, не уверенный, приветствуется ли его присутствие в ее покоях.

Они снова вернулись к тому, с чего начинали.

\- Я переоденусь и сразу же отправлюсь в постель, - сказала Белль, стараясь говорить насчет этих вещей так же спокойно, как Марта и Рен.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен уже развернулся было уходить, но потом повернулся обратно, выпрямив руки по швам и комкая в кулаках полы своего темного плаща. - Мне прислать тебе сюда еду или принести самому?

\- Ты мог бы поесть со мной, - заметил она, стараясь говорить помягче, но в итоге ее голос прозвучал совсем слабо. - Я бы этого хотела, - если уж Белль не ела со вчерашнего завтрака, то она могла быть почти уверенной, что и Румпельштильцхен тоже не ел с тех пор. - Что-нибудь легкое? - добавила она, вспомнив, что Рен упоминала красное мясо, и внезапно представив, как муж, спеша помириться с ней, поджаривает кусочек бифштекса. - Яйца?

\- Конечно, - он рывком изобразил полупоклон и поспешил прочь. Белль послышалось, что он чуть ли не бегом слетел по лестнице, перескакивая через две ступеньки.

У нее ушло слишком много времени на то, чтобы раздеться, помыться и удобно устроиться в своей кремовой шелковой ночной сорочке. Белль забралась в центр кровати, поспешно подгребла к себе подушки, чтобы было удобней, а потом нырнула под одеяло к своей бутылке с горячей водой, завернутой в овечью шкуру. Засунутая под спину среди подушек, грелка излучала успокаивающее тепло, которое быстро ослабило ее боль, почти сведя ту на нет.

Замерев в неподвижности, Белль огляделась и обнаружила, что уже середина утра. Из больших окон в ее комнату лились солнечные лучи, а тишина замка, казалось, ревела в ушах, заглушая собой ее вялые мысли. Вокруг все было тихим и мирным, сама же Белль чувствовала себя совершенно опустошенной.

Вскоре вернулся Румпельштильцхен с очень большим серебряным подносом. Когда он поставил его рядом с ней, Белль увидела дожидавшиеся в серебряных подставках яйца всмятку со срезанными верхушками. Еще там были тосты, на которых блестело растопленное масло, и серебряный чайный набор с двумя тончайшими фарфоровыми чашками и блюдечками. Она поблагодарила и поприветствовала Румпельштильцхена улыбкой, попытавшись поймать его взгляд, но он в молчании отошел от кровати и принес себе из гостиной стул.

Его напряжение было скорей от ужаса, а не горя, когда он, послушный ее просьбе, сидел рядом с кроватью и ел вместе с ней. Боясь сделать лишний шаг, Румпельштильцхен был, как замороженный, прячась за новым видом маски - тихий, как озерная гладь, и такой же холодный. Белль оставалось только гадать, что он видел, когда украдкой бросал на нее взгляды. Опухшие глаза и покрасневший нос, скорей всего. Мог ли он видеть ее грусть и чувство стыда? Носила ли она на себе печать глубочайшей усталости или та была спрятана внутри нее?

Они съели по яйцу каждый и по одному толстому кусочку тоста, прежде чем Белль признала поражение и отставила тарелку. Румпельштильцхен убрал все на поднос и налил чай, чуть не пролив его, когда Белль протянула руку и положила ладонь поверх его среди чашек. Ей было невыносимо образовавшееся между ними пространство. Пусть лучше будет его ядовитая злоба, чем это мучительное ничто!

\- Ты все еще сердишься на меня? - не это было главным вопросом, занимавшим все ее мысли. Белль хотела спросить, все ли у него хорошо, но в последний момент поняла, что это был пустой и бессмысленный вопрос.

\- Нет, - удивленный и обескураженный, Румпельштильцхен перевернул руку ладонью вверх и поймал ее пальцы. - Конечно, нет. Ты ни в чем не виновата.

Он говорил с нежностью. Облегчение нахлынуло на Белль мощной волной и снова оставило ее на грани слез.

\- Я потеряла нашего ребенка, - сказала она и остановилась, услышав собственные слова и удивляясь, насколько ровно звучит голос.

\- Ты невиновна, - повторил Румпельштильцхен, и его голос передал всю ту гамму чувств, которую не смог выдать ее собственный. - Я... я не причинял ему вреда, Белль, - заикаясь, проговорил он, спеша сказать эти слова. Наконец, он посмотрел ей в глаза и не отшатнулся, как прежде. - Когда я трогал... когда ты сняла свое кольцо. Я только... посмотрел. Я ничего не сделал, чтобы это случилось, клянусь тебе.

Маленький жестокий узелок в ее сердце ослаб и развязался - подозрение, которое еще до конца не сформировалось, но все равно отравляло мысли. Белль согласно кивнула на мольбу в его глазах, и под сомкнутыми веками вновь собрались непролитые слезы от слов Румпельштильцхена. Он не ждал от нее ни веры, ни прощения. Подобно ей, он хотел только услышать слова, произнесенные вслух.

\- Я знаю, - сдавленно сказала она почти шепотом, попытавшись разубедить его кивком. - Оно болело еще до того, как ты вернулся домой, уже несколько дней. Я знаю, - он кивнул, очень нежно убрал ее руку с подноса, чтобы можно было закончить с чайными принадлежностями. - Я боялась, что это от того, что мы... что я не отдыхала. Рен говорит, что это полная чушь.

\- Так и есть, - Румпельштильцхен недрогнувшими руками протянул ей чашку с блюдцем. Хотелось бы ей знать, чего это ему стоило. - Чепуха.

Белль и не знала, как ей хотелось пить, пока не сделала глоток горячего чая. Это был ее любимый - темные листочки с простым сладковатым вкусом, к которым была добавлена капелька молока. Он ведь преподнес его ей в дар, как раз перед тем, как вмешалась Реджина?

Белль чуть не поперхнулась, делая следующий глоток.

\- Гастон!

Румпельштильцхен заерзал на стуле, как будто тот вдруг оказался слишком неудобным для него.

\- С ним абсолютно все в порядке.

\- Но он по-прежнему в темнице?

\- Да. Я не могу позволить ему сбежать и вновь попытаться убить Реджину.

Отпустил бы Румпельштильцхен своего пленника, если бы Белль просто попросила его об этом? Почему бы не попросить его об этом сегодня? Она могла сделать это. Но что потом? Вопрос о том, почему Гастон назвал имя Румпельштильцхена, когда его допрашивали люди Королевы, все еще был неясен. И он по-прежнему хранил тайны клерикалов: информацию о пыльце фей и об их грубом вмешательстве в жизнь Темного - все это Румпельштильцхену необходимо было знать. Все это хотела знать и Белль.

\- Пообещай мне, что не причинишь ему вреда, - вместо этого попросила она, - пожалуйста. Я думаю, что он просто гордый дурак, а не... наш враг, - закончила Белль, услышав презрительное фырканье мужа. - Вряд ли я могу претендовать на то, что хоть сколько-нибудь знала его, - призналась девушка. – Честно говоря, у меня никогда не возникало даже такого желания, но... он заказал сделать кружево для своего братика, для того, из-за которого он будет лишен наследства и отречен от семьи. Я верю, что у него доброе сердце.

\- Из-за кружева, - заметил Румпельштильцхен. Его выражение лица выдавало внутреннюю борьбу - с одной стороны он не хотел расстраивать Белль, с другой - считал ее аргументацию совершенно глупой и нелогичной.

\- Да, - сказала она, вновь поднося чашку к губам и делая глоток вкусного чая. Мужчина, который сделал подарок для ребенка, который мог в будущем стать его погибелью, не мог иметь злое сердце. Она была в этом уверена. У Гастона не хватило бы воображения для того, чтобы относится к окружающему миру с презрением Румпельштильцхена, или сделать из него свою игрушку, как сделала это Королева Реджина. Он был простым солдатом, и был счастлив, что являлся именно им. Белль не в состоянии была представить, как он докатился до того, чтобы принимать участие в заговоре против Румпельштильцхена. Трудно было представить Гастона, когда-либо делающего что-то интересное.

\- А что означает эта метка у него на коже? - по правде сказать, Белль чувствовала себя слишком уставшей для этого разговора, однако Гастон все еще находился в темнице и был ко всему прочему еще и ранен. Она не может позволить себе просто закрыть глаза и подождать до тех пор, пока не почувствует себя лучше.

\- Это... сложно объяснить, - в голосе Румпельштильцхена звучало предупреждение. И нежность. - Сейчас неподходящее время для этого. Я не трону его до тех пор, пока он сам не спровоцирует меня. Даю тебе слово.

Эта была лишь половина того обещания, которое просила девушка, однако оно было лучше, чем ничего. Лучше для Гастона. Не сказать, что он как-то мог спровоцировать Темного, находясь запертым в темнице.

\- Ему обязательно быть в темнице? - мягко уточнила она. - В Замке достаточно помещений без окон и дверей, полностью послушных твоей воле. Может ли он получить подходящую постель и лечебные травы для своих ран?

\- Разве твой отец так ведет себя со своими заключенными, моя дорогая? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, однако тон его был по-прежнему предупреждающим – где-то здесь явно пролегала граница того, как далеко маг готов был зайти, чтобы угодить своей супруге. Белль стало интересно, знал ли он сам, как далеко готов зайти ради этого?

\- С теми, в жилах которых течет королевская кровь? - Белль не думала, что у ее отца когда-либо вообще был настолько высокопоставленный заключенный, однако она была уверена, что он не запер бы первенца герцога Хьюберта в подземельях, как обычного преступника. - Если Гастона ввели в заблуждение, он, может, будет рад нам помочь, - увещевала она. - Помоги мне. Он так настроен меня спасать - позволь ему сделать это. Вдруг он захочет помочь в том, что происходит в моем новом доме. Помочь моему мужу.

Горячая речь совершенно опустошила девушку, так что она не смогла бы продолжить, даже если бы знала, что еще тут можно сказать. Но Румпельштильцхен задумчиво помолчал и кивнул.

\- Хорошо. Комната без окон и постель, - он медленно встал. Белль видела, что с одной стороны мужчина не хочет покидать ее, а с другой - счастлив убежать от ее вопросов. - Отдыхай, - мягко приказал Румпельштильцхен, и Белль кивнула. Она очень сомневалась, что способна была сделать сейчас что-либо другое.

\- И дай ему немного света! - крикнула девушка ему вслед, когда ее на секунду посетило озарение, что муж вполне может обыграть свое черное чувство юмора, если за этим не проследить. - А также еду и питье!

Уже спускаясь по лестнице, Румпельштильцхен пробормотал что-то себе под нос, чего Белль уже не смогла разобрать.

Допив свой чай и налив себе еще чашечку, она улеглась на подушки и прикрыла глаза. Ей совсем не хотелось проспать весь день, чтобы в итоге ночью лежать без сна. Какими бы ни были ее проблемы, ночью они всегда казались в десять раз хуже и страшнее.

Несмотря на то, что читать тоже не хотелось, она все же порылась в подушках в поисках своей книги. Там не оказалось ни одной из тех тяжелых книг о законах и порядках, что дал ей вчера Румпельштильцхен. Однако рука нащупала переплет той, чтение которой было прервано Реджиной - о реформах короля Леопольда. Неужели Замок знал о том, какую книгу она недавно читала? Эта мысль привела Белль в замешательство, а спустя мгновение показалась девушке весьма милой. Она открыла книгу одной рукой, держа второй чашку с чаем. И в этот момент, лишь на единственный короткий миг, она забыла о крови и боли, которые пришлось пережить.

Это ощущение длилось лишь мгновение - несколько строк напечатанного книжного текста. Белль моргнула и успела подумать, что так, вероятно, и начинается постепенное излечение: с минуты отдыха от ужасных вопросов и воспоминаний, терзающих изнутри. Однако эти мысли вновь вернули печаль и боль, и все стало как прежде. Она просто не могла позволить себе забыть то, как вел себя Румпельштильцхен, как и не могла заниматься самообманом - и обманывать его - что это все теперь не имело никакого значения. Его недоверие нанесло горькую и глубокую рану, хотя он ведь знал, что Белль была невиновна!

Невиновна. Пытаясь убедить в этом саму себя, она уставилась на страницу, ничего не видя перед собой.

На некоторое время Белль забылась в дреме, когда заварочный чайник опустел, а от чтения страниц о законах собственности устали даже ее привычные к этому делу глаза. Ее сны посещали воспоминания о прошлом - тяжелые и болезненные, поэтому она даже обрадовалась, когда резко проснулась со стучащим от испуга сердцем, не в состоянии даже вспомнить, почему.

Несколько секунд спустя она осознала, что Румпельштильцхен вернулся на свой стул у кровати. Сейчас он был одет в простую желтую рубашку, черные бриджи и наименее вычурные сапоги. Пока она спала, поднос с завтраком испарился, а на его месте находилась стопка книг. Белль протерла глаза и попыталась улыбнуться, но знала, что улыбка вышла слишком вымученной, и все ее усилия пропали всуе. Только лишь какая-то ее частичка была рада снова видеть здесь мужа.

\- Тебе вовсе не обязательно ухаживать за мной, - заверила она только для того, чтобы мгновенно осознать - именно этого ей сейчас больше всего и хотелось. Чтобы Румпельштильцхен был рядом, суетился и волновался о ней. Она не хотела сейчас оставаться наедине со своими противоречивыми мыслями, даже если маг и был основной их причиной. - Я...

\- Если ты хочешь, я уйду, - произнес Румпельштильцхен с осторожной беспечностью. Неужели он боялся, что снова начнет бросаться в нее словами ненависти, если не будет контролировать каждое произнесенное слово?

\- Рен сказала, что тебе необходим должный уход, - он сжал подлокотники кресла, то и дело скрещивая и вновь выпрямляя ноги. - Я могу привести тебе женщину. Марту. Или твою любимицу - девочку с сыром?

\- Не надо, - запротестовала Белль так мягко, как только могла. - Я только хотела сказать, что тебе не стоить сидеть возле меня и волноваться. Тут уже ничего нельзя сделать, - не зная, как он поступит, услышав это, Белль высвободила из-под одеяла руку и протянула ту мужу. Румпельштильцхен сразу же бережно взял ее, вставая со стула, чтобы оказаться ближе к жене. Потом, потеряв остатки уверенности, он поднес ее руку к губам и мазнул по костяшкам пальцев легчайшим поцелуем.

\- Волноваться - единственное, что мне остается, - тихо сказал он, опустив глаза. - Твой герцогский сынок в своих новых апартаментах. Накормленный и напоенный.

\- Спасибо, - она сжала его пальцы, прежде чем положить руку ему на колено. - Можешь ли ты изгнать ту магию, что мешает ему говорить?

\- Без вреда для него? - Румпельштильцхен скорчил гримасу, когда она кивнула. - Возможно. Но это не важно. Все, что сейчас имеет значение - чтобы ты снова чувствовала себя хорошо.

Красивые любезности были абсолютно пустыми, особенно из-за ощущения полного фиаско, которое окружало мага. Он произнес их, потому что не знал, что еще сказать.

\- Когда я поправлюсь, - Белль заставила на секунду согласиться, что должна позволить себе побыть больной и немощной. - Что тогда? Даже не думай о том, чтобы прогнать меня прочь, - быстро проговорила она, прежде чем он успел ответить. - Ты знаешь, что Рен права. Ты женился на мне, и теперь мы единое целое.

Румпельштильцхен заерзал на месте, как уж на сковородке, но его рука украдкой нежно поймала ее руку, и Белль была уверена, что он желал от нее избавиться не больше, чем она хотела отсюда уйти.

\- Ты услышала.

\- Подслушала, - признала Белль, - с того места, как вы начали говорить обо мне.

Румпельштильцхен покраснел, заставив Белль гадать о той части разговора, которую она не услышала.

\- Ты спросил у Рен, есть ли хоть какая-нибудь надежда для малыша, - мягко напомнила она.

Напряженный, неохотный кивок головы. Он погладил ее костяшки большим пальцем. Теплое беспокойство о муже начало сменяться легким раздражением. Как она может знать, что у него на сердце, если он все время прячется от нее? Почему он так делал?

\- Ты этого правда хотел?

\- Я не знаю, - ответ был такой простой и сказанный таким тихим голосом, что Белль сразу же поверила ему. - Я не знаю, что мне делать, Белль. Не знаю, как поступить правильно.

\- Поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я вместо этого ушла и позволила тебе снова вернуться к одиночеству и уверенности во всем, - Белль хотела, чтобы слова прозвучали добродушно, но вместо этого под весом усталости и печали они получились резкими и колючими. - Я мешаю какому-то грандиозному плану, и ты не знаешь, что делать. Ты хотел бы вернуть все назад, верно? Отменить нашу свадьбу. Нашу любовь.

Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, судорожно сглотнул, но даже молчание могло лгать.

\- Что ж, ты не можешь сделать этого, - сказала Белль. - Я здесь, твоя жена. И это случилось. Нет смысла мечтать, чтобы все было по-другому, - ее рука, сжимавшая его ладонь, начала потеть. Она так боялась, что если отпустит его, то он тут же сбежит.

К ее удивлению, вместо этого слабая улыбка приподняла уголки губ Румпельштильцхена. Он почти что осмелился посмотреть ей в лицо.

\- Ты говоришь прямо как Рен, - сказал он.

\- Комплименты, - сказала Белль, пытаясь улыбнуться, - уже лучше.

Неуверенная надежда начала чуть расслаблять напряженно застывшие черты мага. Он снова поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

\- Ты можешь простить меня?

Могла ли она? Все, что произошло вчера, казалось ей скорее кошмарным сном, чем реальностью, но память непрошенно подбрасывала живые картинки воспоминаний. В первую очередь его ярость, руки, которые грубо ее схватили и трясли. Белль хотела его простить, но это было не одно и то же, ведь так?

\- Я хочу знать, почему, - решительно сказала она. - Почему ты хранишь внутри себя такую злость. И почему ты позволил ей отравить свое сердце, когда находился всего в шаге от счастья. Я и вправду тебя люблю, - Белль никогда бы не подумала, что эти слова можно произнести с такой скорбью, и помотала головой, как будто хотела стряхнуть с себя эту печаль, - но, похоже, я совсем тебя не знаю.

\- Не знаешь, - вновь обреченно согласился Румпельштильцхен, - и я не думаю, что ты можешь знать меня.

\- Но я хочу, - сейчас Белль мечтала об утешении в его объятьях, а не о неуклюжих и неправильных словах. Более того, она хотела сама его утешить, потому что его печаль расстраивала ее больше всего. - Почему ты считаешь, что если я узнаю о тебе что-либо, то обязательно отвернусь и возненавижу тебя?

\- Я человек, которого трудно любить, - довольно равнодушно откликнулся он, хотя и без намека на свое горькое остроумие, - и не говори мне, что ты считаешь иначе.

\- Не буду, - неохотно сказала она. Человек, которого сложно любить? Казалось, она не могла не любить его. Человек, которым тяжело восхищаться, которого тяжело понять или с которым тяжело жить бок о бок, но... человек, которого сложно любить - как это?

\- Я не считаю, будто бы разум способен повелевать сердцу и диктовать, кого любить, а кого - нет. По твоим словам выходит, я должна убежать к отцу, потому что ты - человек, которого сложно любить?

\- Ты вольна поступить именно так, - он не смог встретится с ней взглядом, произнося это, - или отправиться в любое другое место, прочь отсюда.

Белль склонила голову набок, внимательно изучая его лицо. Румпельштильцхен выглядел уставшим. Он выглядел, словно старик, и Белль в очередной раз вспомнила правоту слов Рен о том, что жизнь Темного - тяжкая доля. Для него надежда была мучительной и сложной вещью, которая давалась магу с большим трудом, в отличии от самой Белль. С какой же легкостью эту надежду можно было в нем потушить?

\- Я лучше останусь. Но позволь мне понять тебя. Пожалуйста? - на последнем слове голос девушки задрожал. Что если сейчас он откажет ей в этой просьбе? Решит оставить при себе свои мрачные секреты и тайные причины своих сомнений? Имела ли она право просить мужа о таком доверии, когда сам он знал ее без году несколько недель? Дает ли ей право просить об этом только лишь потому, что он взял ее в жены?

Рен считала, что да, дает, и осознание этого придало девушки мужества. Ожидая в полной тишине ответа Румпельштильцхена, она переплела свои пальцы с его, как будто это простое касание могло что-то доказать.

Прошла почти целая вечность, прежде чем маг, наконец, отрывисто кивнул. Его столь явное нежелание могло бы вновь вызвать слезы на глазах Белль, если бы мужчина не поднес к губам ее ладонь, и не принялся целовать, целовать, целовать ее так, как будто не в силах был остановиться и жить дальше без этих поцелуев. Всегда, когда у него не хватало слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства, он это делал при помощи поцелуев.

\- Румпель... - Белль умоляюще раскрыла свои объятия, и Румпельштильцхен с радостью припал к ней. Он перебрался к ней на кровать, оставив позади книги и спутанное постельное белье, чтобы встать перед женой на колени и нежно сжать ее в объятиях. Он обнимал ее так аккуратно и бережно, как будто его прикосновение в любой момент может расколоть девушку надвое. Она ухватилась за его шею так, как будто упадет в неведомую пропасть, если разожмет руки. Она все же не смогла сдержать слезы, выплескивая одновременно горечь и облегчение. Румпельштильцхен погладил ее по спине, сперва робко, а затем все более уверенно, стараясь своим прикосновением успокоить и утешить, пока Белль рыдала у него на груди.

Когда она, наконец, успокоилась и нашла в себе силы разжать руки, он мягко опустил девушку на подушки, а сам сел на пятки, положив руки на колени. В воздухе появился носовой платок, который она когда-то сшила для Румпельштильцхена, и тот протянул его жене, встревоженно наблюдая, как она вытирает им лицо. Как же он ненавидел видеть ее плачущей. Быть причиной ее слез. От них его рубашка стала влажной на плече, а Белль чувствовала себя так, как будто ее голову набили соломой.

\- Я не могу высморкаться в него, - сказала она, возвращая ему назад черную шелковую ткань.

\- Тогда вот, - легкий щелчок пальцев и на его руке появился ее собственный носовой платок, сделанный из белого мягкого хлопка и окаймленный кружевной тесьмой. Белль высморкалась и скрыла улыбку за носовым платком, когда Румпельштильцхен аккуратно сложил черный шелк у себя на колене перед тем, как вернуть туда, где его хранил - себе под рубашку.

Он дорожил ее подарком. Он дорожил ею. Он трепетно и нежно относился бы к любому ребенку, рожденному в их союзе, Белль была уверена в этом.

Расскажет ли он когда-нибудь ей о Белфайере? Потерянный, но не умерший, даже спустя столько времени? Белль была слишком истощена, чтобы задавать ему вопросы сейчас. Она нащупала позади себя глиняную бутылку и придвинула ее к своему бедру. Она улеглась среди подушек, пока муж бережно продолжал держать ее за руку. Веки Белль отяжелели, а вместе с ними и ее разум. Она провалилась в сон, позабыв все тяготы и невзгоды реального мира.

~+~

Уже стемнело, когда Румпельштильцхен нежно потряс ее за плечо и разбудил. Белль тут же почувствовала аппетитный аромат еды, рот наполнился слюной еще до того, как ее взгляд нашел уставленный яствами поднос.

\- Попробуешь поесть?

\- Да, - что бы он ни приготовил для нее, оно пахло великолепно. Что скрывалось под серебряными крышками, пока оставалось тайной, так как естественный зов природы оказался куда сильнее и настойчивее, чем ее аппетит. Скользнув с постели, Белль вдруг заметила, что за окном уже зажглись звезды. Едва стоя на ногах и для устойчивости сжав спинку кровати, Белль смущенно огляделась вокруг. Зажженные свечи и ревущий в камине огонь… - Как долго я спала?

\- Много часов. Я думал... Извини, что разбудил тебя. Рен сказала, тебе необходима горячая еда и питье.

\- Да, - согласилась Белль мечтательно, даже не помня ни единого своего сна. Она медленно направилась в ванную, прошаркав мимо Румпельштильцхена, даже не взглянув на него, - да, конечно. 

Она прикрыла за собой дверь и неспешно занялась своими делами, пытаясь разбудить свой разум под стать уже пробудившемуся телу.

Кажется, крови стало чуточку меньше, чем раньше. Боль определенно немного отступила, и как только девушка умылась и почистила зубы, то почувствовала себя намного лучше. Но не сильнее - по ощущениям ее как будто выжали, словно тряпку, но все равно она почувствовала себя похожей на себя - снова «просто Белль» - кошмар остался позади, а не навис тяжелой удушающей тучей над головой. Она позволила магии замка очистить ее тряпочки, зная, что ей они потребуются намного раньше, чем если она сама попытается постирать и высушить их. Магия или не магия, но Белль захватила с собой в постель еще и толстое полотенце и лишь слабо покраснела, когда Румпельштильцхен наблюдал, как она расстилает его в центре на матрасе. Он уже достаточно привык к тому, что она слишком привередлива к некоторым вещам и отлично знал, что она предпочитает избежать чего-либо, чем позволить магии все исправить потом.

\- Я принес лекарства, - сказал он, когда Белль вернулась в постель. 

Она уселась в центре кровати, скрестив ноги, и подвинула к себе поднос. Подняв салфетку, которой все было накрыто, она улыбнулась. Девушка немного боялась, что он снова приготовил для нее настоящее пиршество, но там было всего лишь две маленькие отбивные из ягнятины и горка вареного картофеля.

\- Я просто не знал, что ты захочешь съесть, - признался Румпельштильцхен, заметив, как она смотрит на принесенную им еду.

\- Я с удовольствием съем все, что ты приготовишь для меня, - сказала Белль. И это было правдой. Каждое приготовленное им собственноручно блюдо только приветствовалось и приносило радость, и не только потому, что он подумал сделать его ради нее. Ее муж мог быть кем угодно, но в чем ему никак нельзя было отказать, так это в умении хорошо и вкусно готовить. Мужчине явно нравилось делать это специально для нее и не прибегать при этом к помощи магии.

\- А ты не хочешь попробовать?

\- Нет, - Румпельштильцхен поколебался, словно борясь с желанием уйти, но потом все же сел на стул, стоящий возле кровати. - Твоя кошка самостоятельно добыла себе сырую отбивную из баранины.

Белль рассмеялась, накалывая кусочек мяса на вилку.

\- Да уж, она не пропадет. Надеюсь, ты не очень сильно отругал ее? Она очень заботливая мама и любит своих котят.

\- Я дал ей еще одну отбивную, - мрачно признался Румпельштильцхен. Ему явно не нравился тот факт, что кража у самого могучего волшебника не понесла за собой соответствующего наказания. Белль подумала, что если бы так и было, кошка бы и ухом не повела. - Они открыли глаза. Котята. Эта кошка оставляет свою шерсть в моей соломе!

Улыбнувшись, Белль откусила кусочек мяса. Она боялась, что не сможет осилить еду, но нежная ягнятина прошла довольно легко. Румпельштильцхен снова принес чайный набор, на этот раз с другими чашками, которые были расписаны голубой и золотой краской. Его чашка была со сколом.

\- Но ты ведь можешь прясть золото и из кошачьей шерсти, разве нет?

\- Я могу прясть золото из чего угодно, - сказал он, барабаня пальцами по подлокотнику, - но мне нравится солома.

Белль съела столько, сколько смогла, но с радостью отодвинула тарелку, чтобы потянуться за чашкой со свежезаваренным чаем. Румпельштильцхен уже держал свою чашку в обеих руках. Судя по выражению его лица, он глубоко погрузился в неспешные размышления, дожидаясь, пока жена завершит трапезу.

\- Спасибо, - произнесла она, пытаясь привлечь внимание мужа. Румпельштильцхен едва заметно улыбнулся, и наклонился, чтобы помочь ей отодвинуть тарелку подальше и придвинуть чайные приборы. - Может быть, мне стоит освободить для тебя кухню? Судя по всему, ты куда лучший повар, чем я когда-либо смогу стать.

\- Моя еда доставляет тебе удовольствие?

\- Это очень мило с твоей стороны, - сказала Белль, вдруг задумавшись, а осознает ли это он сам? - Угождать мне.

Румпельштильцхен с неловкостью кивнул и налил им еще по чашечке черного чая. Ни один из них не поднял глаз от подноса.

\- Я хочу быть добрым по отношению к тебе. Стать мужем, которого ты действительно заслуживаешь, - голос его был тихим и осторожным. Интересно, подумала Белль, что за мысли роились в его голове весь день? И что, если сейчас он переживал тяжелую внутреннюю борьбу между тем, что надо сказать и чувствовать, и тем, что без его позволения и так царило внутри? - Мне не следовало жениться на тебе, Белль. Никогда.

Дыхание вырвалось из нее вместе с жалящим уколом, но ее способность ощущать боль кажется притупилась ввиду недавних событий. Боль ударила в нее, а потом померкла, сотворив еще один слой унылого разочарования, похожего на пыль, которая собиралась поверх ее радужных надежд и мечтаний. 

\- Ох, - выдавила она, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Конечно, она знала, что он будет чувствовать себя именно так. Она знала это с самого начала.

\- Но я женился, - продолжил Румпельштильцхен таким тихим и напряженным голосом, что Белль пришлось напрягать весь свой слух, чтобы услышать его. - И старуха права. Выбор за тобой. Я задолжал его тебе, а также многое-многое другое. Я так и не смог стать хорошим мужем для Милы. Мужем, которого она бы желала. Но я буду пытаться изо всех сил стать тем мужем, которого ты заслуживаешь.

Каждое тихое слово этого обещания попадало в цель своей искренностью, но все равно плечи мага были ссутулены и опущены, а голова осталась понуренной. Он говорил, как побежденный, признавая свою полную капитуляцию. В его тоне не было ни любви, ни радости. Он говорил о долге, обязанности, и дыхание застряло в горле Белль, когда она вспомнила, что чувствовала в предверии собственного будущего, целиком и полностью основанного на этом.

\- Но ты сказал, что любишь меня, - запротестовала девушка. Горло болезненно перехватило.

\- Да. О, милая, конечно, люблю, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться с женой взглядом и чувствуя вину от того, что заставил самого дорогого ему человека сомневаться в своих чувствах. Он перебрался со стула на кровать, не обращая внимания на поднос у себя на пути. Чай пролился на блюдца, а потом и на поднос. Но Румпельштильцхен, словно не замечая этого, схватил обе руки Белль, удерживая их у нее на коленях и подняв на жену умоляющий взгляд. Умолял ли он о понимании, или же о чем-то еще? Белль сморгнула слезы. Как же много слез за такое короткое время! Белль ненавидела плакать.

\- Но есть вещи, которые я должен сделать. Ужасные вещи. Я не знаю, сможешь ли ты когда-нибудь простить меня за них. 

Глаза Румпельштильцхена были также полны слёз. Белль не сомневалась в нем, не могла не поверить. Она кивнула, и ее слезы закапали на их соединенные руки.

\- Из-за твоего сына. Из-за Белфайера.

\- Да, - как он это сделал ранее, Румпельштильцхен снова поднес ее руки к своему лицу. На этот раз обе руки, а его поцелуи были настолько невесомыми, что она едва ощутила легкое касание его губ. - Прости меня, Белль. Я расскажу тебе все и... - она ощутила на своих пальцах его прерывистое дыхание. Высвободив левую руку, девушка нежно погладила его по волосам. Чтобы его успокоить, желая этого сильнее прежнего, потому что видела - практически чувствовала сама - чего стоила ему эта откровенность. Он повернул голову, потершись щекой о ее ладонь с закрытыми глазами, а потом снова сел прямо, оказавшись за пределами ее досягаемости, сжимая и разжимая кулаки у себя на коленях. - А потом решать тебе. Я не буду стоять у тебя на пути. Я обещаю. 

Белль кивнула. Разве это не было именно тем, чего она хотела от него? Но не так, не в разгар горя, а просто, чтобы у нее был выбор. И его доверие. И его сердце в её руках?

\- Пошли в постель, - сказала она, похлопав по матрасу слева от себя. - Я так устала, Румпель. Пожалуйста.

Здесь и сейчас, это было единственным, чего она хотела от него - его тепло и присутствие. Его объятия, его утешение. А он решил именно сейчас предложить ей правду и выбор? Если бы у нее были силы, она бы ударила его за это.

\- Мы поговорим об этом утром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Ярославна А, DukuyAngel, Polzik  
> Главу отредактировали: danielmorne


	93. Тучи над головой

На следующий день небо потемнело и заволокло черными тучами, что в точности соответствовало настроению Белль. Она оставила Румпельштильцхена спать, а сама отправилась в ванну, вздохнув с облегчением, когда тело погрузилось в горячую воду. Если уж она ничего не может сделать, чтобы поднять себе настроение, то, по крайней мере, может помыться и стать чистой.

Волосы, без должного ухода, запутались, и как-либо повлиять на колтуны не смог даже лосьон Лотты. Эти средства всегда казались Белль волшебными, но сегодня ей не удалось укротить спутавшиеся колтуны пальцами, как она ни старалась. Раздраженно пыхтя и потеряв всякую надежду привести свои волосы в порядок, девушка быстренько вытерлась и завернулась в полотенца, прячась от холода.

Сегодня уже определенно было гораздо меньше крови. Белль не видела ни одной причины, по которой она не может встать и ходить, поэтому она решила надеть любимое голубое платье с красивыми серебристыми туфельками. Под платье она поддела теплую белую хлопковую блузу, которая застегивалась под горлом и на запястьях. Даже с теплыми чулками неприятная стужа так и норовила пробраться ей под юбки.

Румпельштильцхен все это время проспал на животе, зарывшись среди разбросанных подушек. Большую часть ночи он проворочался, и Белль знала, что он остался с ней только в попытке угодить ее просьбе, хотя сам он во сне не нуждался. Его близость дарила уют и тепло, даже тогда, когда девушка лежала рядом с ним в предрассветные часы, снедаемая собственными мыслями и сомнениями. Сомнениями в нем самом, в его любви и их браке... Но даже тогда его рука у нее на талии и обеспокоенное бормотание утешали красавицу.

Белль села на свой сундук и принялась сушить волосы. Закончив, она постаралась хоть как-то причесаться. Каждый новый узел все больше злил ее, и, в конце концов, она уже была близка к тому, чтобы к чертям выкинуть этот гребень и громко закричать. Румпельштильцхен застал ее на грани слез, которые от обиды и злости вот-вот готовы были пролиться. Он мягко взял расческу из ее неуклюжих пальцев.

\- Можно я? - девушка чувствовала, как он заходит ей за спину и начинает перебирать спутанные пряди. Он перебросил их ей на спину, позволив тяжелым локонам упасть на плечи, а потом распутает их со всем терпением и осторожностью, которые требовались для этого дела. От этой перспективы ее сердце раньше просто таяло, приводя в замешательство.

\- Пожалуйста, - ответила она и почувствовала едва слышный вздох облегчения у себя за спиной. Румпельштильцхен расчесывал ее именно так, как она и предполагала - пропускал через расставленные пальцы тяжелые пряди, позволяя им, холодным и мокрым, падать на спину под собственным весом. Белль содрогнулась. - Извини, если разбудила тебя.

\- Мне следует скорее поблагодарить тебя за это, - заверил ее Румпельштильцхен.

\- Кошмары?

\- Да. Постоянно, - он пропустил между пальцев еще несколько прядей, избавившихся от колтунов в результате работы гребня. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Белль издала резкий смешок, удививший ее не меньше, чем собственная капризность и эмоциональность по поводу запутанных волос.

\- Я не знаю.

От всего этого она чувствовала себя хрупкой и разбитой, болезненно осознавая, что объятья мужа уже не смогут принести с собой утешение при холодном дневном свете. Никакого количества его нежной заботы не хватит, чтобы заживить целебным бальзамом ее открытые раны, не сегодня. И, тем не менее, она села и позволила ему поухаживать за ее волосами.

Румпельштильцхена успокаивала игра с ее волосами, и Белль поняла, что не может лишить его этого. Кроме того, ей хотелось избавиться от колтунов.

\- Планируешь сегодня вставать? - Румпельштильцхен говорил осторожно, но ему не удалось скрыть свой несчастный вид.

\- Мне нужно найти какое-то занятие. Чувствовать себя полезной. Я не могу целый день просто пролежать тут, - говоря это, она обвела комнату рукой. Место, которое еще вчера вызывало покой и уют, сегодня навевало лишь тоску и обиду. - Я ведь не больна! - заявила она, позволяя старому упрямству прикрыть собой ее отвратительное настроение, - у меня и раньше шла кровь, каждый месяц с тех пор, как я стала девушкой.

\- Конечно, - быстро согласился маг. Слишком быстро. Белль обиделась и на него. Сейчас она едва узнавала себя, прямо как в то время, когда ее накрывало то слезливое настроение, пока она не поняла...

Пока она не поняла, что ее переменчивое настроение было куда большим, чем простым проявлением баловства или глупости. Не то, чтобы она и вправду была с ребенком, не так ли? В одном Рен была совершенно права - сама Белль в жизни не догадалась бы об истинных причинах своего состояния.

Но что же тогда ей оставалось? Без обвинений Румпельштильцхена, без синяков на руках от его пальцев, без знания, что у мужа так мало к ней доверия, что скрывается под поверхностью его очень и очень осторожной любви.

Лучше сразу узнать о нем всю правду, разве нет? Лучше ведь горькая права, чем сладкая ложь? Однако ложь эта была очень сладкой, слепой и в тоже время дарящей счастье, обернутое страстью и нежностью Румпельштильцхена.

\- Ну, вот и все, - сказал он, проводя по волосам ладонью. Это была не совсем ласка. - У тебя такие красивые волосы.

\- Не надо, - произнесла она, быстро вставая. Он так легко мог разрушить все ее защитные барьеры, всего лишь парой вот таких слов, а девушка не могла позволить так легко исчезнуть своей решимости. Он обещал Белль правду, и она ей просто необходима. Она молилась, чтобы эта правда помогла ей понять собственного мужа, потому что без этого понимания душу всегда будут разъедать сомнения.

Почувствовав укол совести, Белль повернулась, чтобы бросить взгляд на Румпельштильцхена. Она ожидала, что голова его будет опущена, а на лице будет маска скорби, однако мужчина внимательно смотрел на нее.

\- Какой бы ни была вся остальная правда, - возразил Румпельштильцхен, отложив в сторону гребень и щетку и потянувшись к ней, - ты прекрасна, - не раздумывая, Белль протянула к нему руки. Потянуться к нему, привлечь к себе поближе - она это делала с самого начала. Говорила ли в ней привычка или необходимость? Его или ее?

Белль чувствовала себя какой угодно, только не прекрасной. Не после столь ужасной ночи и такого количества пролитых слез. Но она вновь чувствовала себя чистой, аккуратной и собранной, и это уже было немало. Она кивнула, попытавшись принять его лесть как должное.

\- Я позавтракаю сама, - сказала она, борясь с желанием вытащить свои пальцы из его мягкого захвата. Борясь с желанием убежать от его взгляда и надежды, что светилась в этих страшно выразительных глазах. Почему, ну почему у него такие выразительные глаза? - Я хочу побыть наедине с собой. Какое-то время.

\- Да, конечно, - если Белль не чувствовала в себе достаточно сил, чтобы выслушать его рассказ, возможно, и Румпельштильцхен не ощущал сейчас в себе достаточно мужества, чтобы поведать его? Он смотрел почти с облегчением, преклоненный перед ней лишь в одной ночной рубашке. Черной, которая так ему шла, которую он аккуратно сложил под подушками в первый раз, что случилось всего несколько дней тому назад. Белль несколько секунд теребила воротник, пытаясь набраться сил и смелости, которых у нее не было.

\- Я всегда думала, что если между двумя зародилась любовь, то все дальнейшее у них обязательно будет хорошо, - начала она, не имея ни малейшего понятия, откуда эти мысли вдруг оказались у нее в голове. Минуту назад она думала лишь о завтраке и чайнике с чаем, - но ты всегда знал, что этого будет не достаточно. И пытался предостеречь меня.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул. На лице его не было и намека на самодовольное "я же говорил". Он казался таким встревоженным за нее, но Белль не могла найти в себе силы и попытаться его утешить или переубедить. Он и раньше не имел ни капли веры ее обещаниям, так что с чего ему доверять жене теперь?

\- Где Гастон?

Он моргнул, высвобождая ее, после чего сел, откинувшись на пятки.

\- Комната, расположенная рядом с твоими котятами.

Белль нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, о какой же комнате говорит муж.

\- Ты запер его в хранилище своих золотых нитей?

\- Там достаточно свободного пространства, - Румпельштильцхен пожал плечами, - однако мое золото, кажется, нервирует его.

\- Он думает, что твоя магия - самое большое зло, которое только есть на свете, - сердито проговорила Белль, - так что, конечно, ее плоды нервируют Гастона. Ведь именно этого-то ты и добивался, размещая его там.

\- Я разместил своего пленника там, где его можно будет быстро накормить и напоить, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, теряя терпение. Совсем чуть-чуть. Однако этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы напомнить Белль о его жестокости, и девушка отшатнулась, борясь с желанием бежать от него куда глаза глядят. Дело не в страхе, поняла она, видя, как Темный берет себя в руки и даже выглядит немного смущенным. Нет. Она просто не хотела, чтобы он видел, как расстроил ее.

\- Тогда я принесу ему завтрак, - сказала она, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, - и дам еще один шанс рассказать о том, что ему известно.

\- Он не может, милая, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. Он неслышно подошел к ней, все еще облаченный лишь в ночную сорочку. Довольно сложно бояться человека, на котором из одежды - лишь одна только пижама. Он выглядел таким обыкновенным. Таким безвредным! - Я обнаружил, что он не лгал на этот счет. Его язык связан невидимыми путами. Он может начать говорить, что знает, однако произносимые им слова вытянут из него жизнь раньше, чем он закончит свой рассказ.

\- Почему магия такая обманчивая? - требовательно спросила она, вспомнив, как Гастон клялся, стоя на коленях перед ней, сказать все, что сможет, если таковой будет ее цена. - Такая жестокая?

\- Потому что ее используют люди. И они же определяют, какой ей быть, - просто ответил муж. Сказал, как отрезал. Однако для него эти слова не были ни тайной, ни откровением. Вдохнув, Белль кивнула. Он был прав. Сама по себе магия не была ни хитрой, ни жестокой. Это люди были такими. Магия была просто лишена жалости.

\- Белль, - начал Румпельштильцхен, ловя жену за руку кончиками пальцев, когда она уже собиралась уходить, - прежде чем ты решишь поговорить с ним...

Она повернулась к магу, не чувствуя ни терпения ни нетерпения от его слов. Она не знала, что ей следует сейчас чувствовать.

\- Тебе следует знать кое-что о его метке, - Румпельштильцхен указал на свое бедро, там, где у Гастона была небольшая и, казалось, довольно безобидная татуировка. - Тебе следует быть рядом с ним начеку.

\- Нет, не следует, - ответила Белль, чувствуя, как капля за каплей ее эмоциональная чаша вот-вот переполниться и раздавит свою владелицу. - Это просто Гастон. Тебе, может, и следует опасаться его. Но не мне.

Они хмуро уставились друг на друга, и так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Белль не развернулась и не пошла прочь.

Переменчивое настроение и чувство опустошенности напомнило девушке последние дни осады дома. Как будто в ней накопилось столько эмоций, что им негде было даже пошевелиться - неприятное ощущение, которое бессмысленным узлом завязалось где-то под ребрами и слегка болело, когда она делала вдох. Она не чувствовала ни страха ни гнева - ничего столь сильного и категоричного, что стало бы управлять ее действиями. Только печаль и боль от неясной обиды, не направленной ни на Румпельштильцхена, ни на себя саму. Белль была одновременно взволнованной и опустошенной, и если бы она честно проанализировала свое состояние, то поняла бы, что последнее - самое последнее - что она хотела бы сделать, был разговор с Гастоном.

Она взяла себя в руки, прежде чем распахнуть двери в большой зал. Как она и предполагала, все там уже было приведено в порядок и стояло на своих местах. Как если бы Румпельштильцхен никогда не впадал в ярость, и чувство обиды поднялось в ней еще сильнее. Вот так отмахнуться от причиненного ущерба - это было обманом, притворством, что ничего подобного никогда не имело места быть. Но это было, и он схватил ее там, у стола, и тряс так сильно, что на ней остались синяки, и изливал ядовитым потоком свою паранойю на ее открытое сердце. Белль замерла и посмотрела на то место. На столе стояла ее роза в оловянной вазе – несколько лепестков опали на стол, а сам бутон поник. Он не сумел этого исправить.

Кухня была не совсем такой, какой она ее оставила. К большим стульям возле кухонного стола теперь были привязаны подушки яркой расцветки. Белль удивилась, подумав, что целью этого было ее развеселить, пока не увидела серую кошку, которая скрутилась клубочком, накрыв нос хвостом, там, где сидел обычно Румпельштильцхен. Искренне улыбнувшись, Белль нагнулась и погладила пушистую головку, заработав теплое заинтересованное мурлыканье кошки, которая приоткрыла глаза.

\- Где твои детки? - спросила Белль, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вряд ли мама-кошка могла бросить своих котят и уйти далеко спать. Неужели она опять их переместила куда-то? Но нет - котята лежали рядком в своем гнездышке у одного из дымоходов и крепко спали. Кошка потерлась о лодыжки Белль рядом с дверью в чулан, а потом вернулась к котятам и растянулась перед ними на соломе. От ее мурлыканья стены едва ли не вибрировали - настолько оно было низким и громким.

Котята заметно подросли - они толкались в поисках еды с бóльшим энтузиазмом, чем прежде, издавая пронзительный писк, когда кто-то из братьев или сестер наступал на кого-то или они не понимали, куда двигаться. Рядом с дверью в золотой миске блестели нарезанные кусочки свежей курятины.

\- Куриный фарш и баранья отбивная, - сказала Белль, и кошка, услышав это, навострила уши. - Он и меня балует.

Следующей за комнатой с соломой располагалась комната с золотом. Почти все оно было в виде золотых нитей, с бережной аккуратностью профессионального прядильщика намотанных на катушки, а потом просто выброшенных за ненадобностью, не представляя для него никакого интереса. Белль только диву давалась, с любопытством пытаясь угадать, что думает об этом Гастон. Проведя взаперти там всю ночь, он определенно имел достаточно времени, чтобы задуматься над этим. Все знали, что Румпельштильцхен прял из соломы золото, но никто никогда не спрашивал себя, что он дальше с ним делал.

У двери она обнаружила магический барьер. Белль почувствовала покалывание на коже, когда приблизилась к нему. Он казался странно горячим и холодным одновременно, когда она коснулась двери. На самом деле помещение не являлось сокровищницей, даже, несмотря на то, что комната была завалена сокровищами - это было просто рабочее помещение за кухней. Возможно, когда-то здесь держали бочки или овощи, или поселили слуг, чтобы те находились поближе к кухне и к огню, за которым всегда надо следить.

Белль слегка удивилась, когда дверь тут же открылась, стоило ей приподнять щеколду. Румпельштильцхен с легкостью мог удержать ее снаружи, учитывая, что она проигнорировала его предупреждение и пожелания. Белль не знала точно, радоваться или нет тому, что ей позволено поступать так, как ей заблагорассудится. Гастон мог... проявить настойчивость. Когда она вошла, пленник вскочил на ноги. Белль уже и забыла, каким до невозможности высоким он был, и почувствовала, как слегка зарделась, когда ей пришла в голову мысль о том, как же происходит _это_ между рослыми мужчинами и миниатюрными девушками? Каким образом она вообще могла бы его поцеловать? Она могла притянуть Румпельштильцхена к себе или дотянуться до него, встав на цыпочки. Чтобы чмокнуть Гастона в щеку, ей бы пришлось встать на стул.

Он посмотрел на свою гостью, а потом перевел взгляд ей за спину, ожидая появления Румпельштильцхена.

\- Я боялся, что он тебя убил, - произнес он, когда убедился, что они остались один на один.

Румпельштильцхен дал Гастону одежду взамен окровавленной рваной тряпки, в которой его видела Белль в последний раз. В простой полотняной коричневой тунике и штанах из невыкрашенной шерсти он смотрелся невпечатляюще, несмотря на гордую осанку и немалый рост. Белль привыкла видеть его в доспехах или в придворных нарядах, при этом всегда с гордостью носящим оружие.

\- Он против того, чтобы мужья причиняли вред своим женам, - сурово отрезала Белль. - Как твои раны?

\- Намного лучше, - осторожно ответил Гастон. - Он дал мне лекарство.

Белль удовлетворенно кивнула и осмотрелась вокруг. У стены стояла деревянная кровать, выглядящая достаточно комфортабельной, хотя и слишком короткой, чтобы на ней помещались длинные ноги Гастона. На постели лежало одеяло, подушка, а рядом стояло ведро. У подножья кровати стоял пустой поднос с объедками, оставшихся, судя по всему, после достаточно щедрого обеда. Она удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Тебя никто не тронет до тех пор, пока ты не станешь сопротивляться ему, - заверила она. - Если я попробую приготовить тебе завтрак, ты не попытаешься убежать?

Девушка осторожно подбирала слова. Гастон не мог не ответить достойно на этот вызов для своей чести.

\- Я не был бы столь невежлив, - ответил он, гордо выпрямившись.

\- Тогда пошли, - сказала Белль, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. Она не особо заботилась о том, пойдет ли он за ней. Девушка только надеялась, что магия позволит пленнику последовать за ней, потому что в противном случае она будет выглядеть глупо, пытаясь казаться здесь уверенной хозяйкой.

\- Он вывел меня из темницы, - произнес Гастон, спеша за ней. К ее большому облегчению, он беспрепятственно прошел в коридор, явно не ощутив никаких всплесков магии Темного. - Я был очень слаб. И проснулся здесь, среди... всего этого золота...

\- Он создает золото, - сказала Белль, ведя его на кухню. Она почувствовала тихую гордость, находясь в своей теплой и уютной кухне - в месте ее успокоения и обучения. Хотя, Гастон, скорее всего, сыронизировал бы на счет и того и другого, узнай он какие-либо подробности. - Ему просто нужно где-то все это ... хранить.

\- Из... соломы? - неуверенно произнес Гастон. - Так это правда?

\- О да, - красавица почувствовала какую-то мстительную удовлетворенность от своего ответа. Ей стало интересно, что если сейчас она отдаленно почувствовала то, как Румпельштильцхен ощущает мир вокруг себя? Может именно это чувство и рождает его черный юмор и маниакальное хихиканье?

\- То, что тебе следует помнить о моем муже, так это то, что с ним ни при каких обстоятельствах не стоит заключать каких-либо сделок, - сказала она и обернулась, немного смягчившись от обескураженного вида Гастона, который осматривался вокруг так, как будто вообще видел кухню впервые. Вполне возможно, что так оно и было. - Но если уж ты заключил с ним сделку, будет полнейшим безумием попытаться разорвать ее.

\- И это та причина, по которой ты не хочешь сбежать вместе со мной? - грубо спросил он, пытаясь скрыть собственный дискомфорт. Он всегда чувствовал себя неловко, когда она говорила ему то, о чем думала.

\- Нет, - ответила Белль, сняв с чайника крышку и наполняя его водой, - я не хочу сбегать, потому что я хозяйка своего слова. Я дала ему свое слово, что выйду за него замуж, если он освободит наш народ от гнета Огров.

\- Но ты также дала свое слово, что выйдешь замуж за меня!

\- Нет, это не так, - она поставила чайник на плиту, и повернулась к Гастону так, чтобы постоянно наблюдать за ним. - Мой отец дал тебе слово. А у меня не хватило мужества спорить с ним.

\- Но хватило мужества, чтобы сбежать сюда, под руку с чудовищем! - Гастон удивленно развел руки в стороны, пытаясь сделать вид, что он просто не понимает и тем самым смягчить свой раздраженный тон, каким он это сказал. - Я видел, как он к тебе относится!

О да! Гастон видел. Белль отодвинула его, чтобы пройти в кладовую.

\- Ты носишь его ребенка, а он угрожал тебе! Думаешь, я бы смог поступить так же?

Белль подбочинилась и стала осматривать полки со всегда свежими продуктами, то поднимая взгляд к самому верху, то опуская вниз, где стояли мешки и ящики с провиантом. Каша, решила она. Точно. Каша с молоком и сливками. А еще она положит сверху кусочек сахара, как всегда делала ее нянька, когда подопечная грустила или была чем-то опечалена. Она наклонилась над мешком с овсом и зачерпнула его пустой чашей, после чего взяла молочник и направилась в кухню, чтобы поставить это все на стол.

\- Я не ношу его дитя, - проходя мимо неподвижно застывшего Гастона, отрезала девушка, - и он не угрожал мне.

Похоже, даже самую настоящую правду можно запросто превратить в ложь. Ей стало стыдно, и девушка напомнила себе, что она ничем не обязана Гастону. Но она сделала бы все возможное и помогла бы любому узнику Темного, просто потому, что не верила в его методы и не считала, что они могут принести какие-либо плоды.

\- Пожалуйста, сядь, Гастон, - попросила она, смешивая овес и молоко в небольшой кастрюльке и помешивая все это деревянной ложкой, - ты мне мешаешь.

Вежливо, но все еще осторожно, Гастон присел во главе стола. Белль неодобрительно нахмурилась, но этот стул был к нему ближе всего, и Румпельштильцхен в данный момент не собирался устраиваться за столом.

\- Он заставляет тебя готовить?

\- Он ничего не заставлять меня делать, - ответила Белль, помешивая содержимое кастрюли, стоящей на огне. - Я могу накормить тебя при помощи магии.

\- Нет, - сухо ответил Гастон. - Благодарю.

\- Вот и хорошо.

Она словно перенеслась в прошлое, стоя у плиты и помешивая кашу. Она могла не знать свое будущее или предназначение, уготованное ее мужу, но она точно знала, кем является, находясь здесь и сейчас рядом с Гастоном. Несмотря на его секреты, он по-прежнему был просто Гастоном - мужчиной, думающим прямолинейно и просто.

\- Почему на самом деле твой отец отрекся от тебя? - Гастону было почти тридцать, и Белль ни на секунду не сомневалась, что вопрос о его происхождении не стал причиной принятия такого решения со стороны Герцога. Может, это и называли причиной, но на самом деле она таковой не являлась. 

Белль разлила кашу в две глубокие тарелки и отнесла к столу, потом вернулась за ложками и горшочком с густыми желтоватыми сливками. Гастон не вымолвил ни слова, пока она возвращалась и садилась на свое место. Его брови сошлись на переносице, образуя практически непрерывную черную линию, пока мужчина внимательно изучал содержимое своей тарелки.

\- Он поступил бы так и раньше, если бы у него был сын, способный занять твое место?

\- Да, - ответил Гастон, и на секунду его чувство собственного достоинства перестало быть обычным притворством. Он взял ложку и, наконец, попробовал кашу, правда с таким видом, будто ожидал, что это будет яд. Сама Белль едва ли чувствовала в себе больший аппетит, однако тоже медленно принялась за сваренную кашу.

\- Я не оправдал его ожиданий, - спустя какое-то время произнес мужчина. - В эти сложные времена оказалось мало быть просто солдатом.

Это было очень похоже на Герцогиню. Мать Гастона была склонна делать огульные утверждения и отвечать неаргументированными отказами.

\- Но ты ведь его сын?

\- Ну конечно! - Гастон, все еще хмурясь, размазывал кашу по тарелке. - Значит, я твой узник?

\- Не мой, - заметила Белль. - Я не могу помешать тебе сбежать. А вот Румпельштильцхен может.

Гастон дернулся, когда она произнесла это имя. Многие люди так делали - может, это и не было чем-то необычным, но потом она вспомнила его ужас в тюремной клетке, когда он подозревал, что она использует магию. Владеет магией. Герцог был известен за свои усилия в очищении их королевства от любого магического воздействия, а король Георг нуждался в сокровищах Хьюберта слишком сильно, чтобы стоять у него на пути. Их королевством никогда не будет снова править магия – Белль впитала это с молоком матери. Как и Гастон. Его также переполняло отвращение ко всякой магии, или это относилось к именно Румпельштильцхену, чья власть обидела его?

\- Это всего лишь имя, - сказала она так мягко, как только могла. Каким бы напыщенным и гордым ни был Гастон, по крайней мере, она его немножечко знала. Знакомое лицо, знакомый голос, который был весьма радушен в это утро. 

\- Нет, - сказал Гастон, и приложил руку к горлу, внезапно почувствовав дискомфорт. - Это не так. - Он закашлялся сухим и неприятным кашлем. 

Был ли вызван его кашель магией? Он подавится от своих слов, если попытается предать секреты, которыми владеет? Белль направилась в плите, намереваясь снять чайник с огня и сделать чаю. Гастон может и не ошибаться по поводу имени Румпельштильцхена, подумала она, накладывая чайные листья. Люди назвали его Прядильщиком, Темным и даже лорды избегают произносить его истинное имя вслух. Даже Реджина, источая презрение к личности Румпельштильцхена, называла его «Румпель», не произнося его имени. Однако Белль никогда не позволяла запугать себя одними лишь словами. Она произнесла его имя, и Румпельштильцхен пришел к ней. Она произносила его имя всякий раз, когда сталкивалась с отсутствием его расположения или его недопониманием. И сейчас ситуация повторялась вновь.

\- Некая внешняя сила бросила вызов моему мужу, - сказала Белль. Может, Гастон и не мог говорить об этом, но она - могла. - Сперва зло проникло на его земли. Затем последовали убийства. Потом меня попытались разделить с мужем под крышей отцовского дома. Тебе и так известно все это, но я думаю, что ты знаешь больше, Гастон. Я думаю, что ты знаешь, кто и почему ведет себя так. А еще мне кажется, что ты даже хочешь мне об этом рассказать. Погибли ни в чем не повинные дети, и ни один человек чести не сможет закрыть на это глаза.

\- Дети? - спросил он, и лоб его на этот раз избороздили морщины непонимания. - И не его работа?

\- Нет, - Белль не нужно было время, чтобы ответить на этот вопрос. Она видела Румпельштильцхена после его возвращения из Одстоуна той ночью, когда они приехали слишком поздно. Она была свидетельницей его бессонных ночей и нежно держала Темного в объятиях, чтобы подарить хоть какое-то утешение, о котором он не мог попросить даже свою собственную жену. Он был Румпельштильцхеном, Прядильщиком, у которого не было сердца. Все знали это. Как знали и то, что ему нельзя навредить.

\- Есть что-нибудь, что ты можешь мне рассказать?

Гастон не был из тех, кто легко находит нужные слова. Самой Белль, возможно, удалось бы перехитрить магию, которая контролировала то, что она может или не может сказать. Румпельштильцхен танцевал бы вокруг да около. Но Гастон ...

\- Я восхищаюсь твоим мужеством, - сказал он, заставив ее собственные мысли отступить прочь. - Твое самопожертвование повернуло ход войны. Принц Джеймс говорит, что ты должна получить рыцарское звание.

Белль потребовалось несколько долгих секунд, чтобы понять, что Гастон передал ей эту информацию в шутку; это было заметно по тому, как лукаво блестели его глаза! Без сомнения такой же блеск в свое время вспыхивал и в глазах принца Джеймса. Она рассмеялась.

\- Женщины должны иметь возможность быть рыцарями, - сказала она, подтолкнув к Гастону его чашку, - а также оруженосцами, хирургами и мастерами-оружейниками. А еще конюхами. Единственное, что останавливает нас, это то, что мужчины боятся, что мы будем слишком хороши в присущих им промыслах.

Именно из-за подобной ремарки Герцогиня имела когда-то в процессе их разговора такой вид, как будто Белль предложила ей съесть лимон. Гастон же только глубокомысленно кивнул, показывая, что слушает ее.

\- Принц Джеймс считал, что ты чего-то боялся, - сказала ему Белль, а потом, увидев полное ужаса лицо Гастона, успокаивающе подняла руку прямо над кашей. – Нет. Он не осуждал тебя за трусость. Он беспокоился за тебя и надеялся, что я смогу замолвить за тебя слово.

\- Принц очень добр, - пробормотал Гастон. Краска постепенно заливала его лицо, добравшись даже до ушей. - Ему ничего не было известно, но он догадался о намерениях моего отца. Он много чего замечает.

\- Да, - согласилась Белль. - Скажи, зачем ты пытался убить Реджину?

Если она надеялась, что внезапным вопросом добьется от него ответа, то была сильно разочарована. Гастон лишь гневно уставился на нее, а потом поспешно отвел глаза в сторону.

\- Убийство по заказу - работа для труса, - сказала Белль, - как и нападение на женщину с помощью пригоршни волшебной пыльцы. Я была о тебе лучшего мнения.

Но попытка спровоцировать его и вызвать гнев или смущение подействовала ни лучше, чем внезапность. Гастон оттолкнул от себя свою недоеденную порцию, поднялся и твердо зашагал обратно в сторону своей тюремной камеры.

\- Похоже, Темный не чурается посылать свою жену выполнять свою работу, - произнес он, не оглянувшись.

Белль прислушивалась к его шагам, спрашивая себя, станет ли он искать выход из Замка. Он найдет дверь на кухне в сад, но если это сделает, та его не пропустит. Даже если он найдет ключ. Вместо этого она через секунду услышала, как захлопнулась дверь в кладовку.

Хорошо, а чего она, собственно, ожидала? Белль со вздохом закончила есть кашу и выпила чаю. Даже если Гастон решится рассказать то, что знает, понадобится магия, чтобы развязать ему язык. А если это означает причинить ему вред, Румпельштильцхен даже не будет колебаться. Разве что, ради Белль.

Она надела фартук и вымыла посуду, радуясь простой и бездумной работе. Она чувствовала себя потерянной здесь, в месте, ставшем ее домом, и в процессе работы спрашивала себя, поступила ли она правильно, оставшись тут. Она хотела остаться, неважно, из любви или чувства долга, упрямства или гордости. Она хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен был рядом, даже, несмотря на то, что она не могла смотреть в его сторону, не вспоминая при этом, как он рычал обвинения и цедил сквозь зубы слова ненависти. Но было ли верным решением остаться?

Темный Замок был под завязку набит золотом и всеми видами оружия. Она могла уйти. Купить лошадь. Отправиться на поиски приключений, повидать мир, как всегда мечтала. Румпельштильцхен не станет ее останавливать. Она может оставить его с его темными секретами и просто уйти.

От одной этой мысли как будто кулак сжался вокруг ее сердца. Если остаться было больно, то уйти будет в разы хуже, зная, что здесь осталась ее любовь.

И Белль снова заплакала, склонившись над грязной посудой. Что бы Румпельштильцхен ей ни рассказал, что бы ни планировал, она должна быть к этому готовой, но сейчас... здесь и сейчас у себя на кухне и в одиночестве, она чувствовала себя совсем маленькой, уязвимой и напуганной тем, что сулило ей грядущее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, vidohi, Namaste777, Polzik  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	94. Женские слезы

На полпути по лестнице на кухню Белль услышала слабое поскрипывание колеса прялки Румпельштильцхена. Она замерла и прислонилась рукой к каменной стене, борясь с желанием развернуться и спрятаться на кухне, чтобы не встречаться со своим мужем.

Будь смелой, сказала она самой себе, потом глубоко вздохнула, дожидаясь, пока колотящееся в груди сердце успокоится перед тем, как продолжить путь наверх. Дверь в главный зал была приоткрыта. Достаточно ли для того, чтобы Румпельштильцхен мог подслушать ее разговор с Гастоном? Насколько остер был его слух?

Изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть собранной, даже если совсем этого не чувствовала, Белль толчком распахнула дверь и вошла.

Румпельштильцхен медленно встал, из его руки выскользнула забытая сверкающая золотом нить. На нем был облегающий кожаный жилет поверх вчерашней желтой рубашки, приталенный, чтобы подчеркнуть его подтянутую фигуру. Белль ужа давно привыкла к тому, что желает своего мужа. Это было естественным чувством последних нескольких недель, и вот теперь она испытала настоящий шок, не ощутив и следа былой страсти, когда он оказывался в поле ее зрения. Видеть, как одежда подчеркивает все достоинства его тела, которое она знала столь интимно, понимать, что он, скорей всего, так одевался, чтобы радовать ее взор, и при этом... не чувствовать ничего.

В ней не было ни капли желания. А любви? Любовь же не исчезнет так просто, правда? И, тем не менее, Белль не могла обнаружить и ее под толстым удушающим слоем несчастья. И усталости.

\- Гастон вернулся в свою темницу, - сказала она, приближаясь к возвышению с прялкой, однако немного затормозив перед ковром, - и я уверена - он что-то хотел мне рассказать. Он знает, что случилось с мальчиками в Одстоуне.

Румпельштильцхен поколебался, но все же с видимым усилием кивнул.

\- Значит, мне не остается ничего другого, как найти способ заставить его говорить, - произнес он и нарочито медленно сошел с помоста. Он передвигался так, словно боялся испугать ее своим приближением. Неужели маг боялся, что она пустится наутек?

Признаться честно, Белль и сама боялась, что вот-вот именно так и поступит. Почему же? Замешательство добавило еще один хрупкий и нежеланный слой поверх ее горя. Только что она жаждала объятий мужа, а в следующую секунду уже с трудом выносила его присутствие, как будто это именно она стала причиной этой с небрежностью причиненной боли. Если она и была виновата в чем-то, то только в том, что не ставила заботу о безопасности их ребенка превыше всего. Винил ли он ее за это? Ничто не указывало на это. Зачем винить ее в потере ребенка, которого он сам отверг?

Они оба нуждались во взаимопонимании, и Белль совсем не представляла, с чего начинать. Она так устала.

\- Что же ты хотел поведать мне? - спросила она, наблюдая за тем, как он подходит к ней все ближе. Он остановился достаточно близко, чтобы Белль могла дотронуться до него, или он до нее, если один из них протянет руку. По его глазам было видно, что в нем идет нешуточная борьба, в которой не может быть победителя. Им нужно было перемирие там, где даже еще не случилось сражения.

Белль предпочла бы вернуться к себе в комнату и запереть дверь на замок, или подняться в библиотеку и затеряться среди множества книг.

\- О моем сыне, - просто ответил Румпельштильцхен. Совершенная простота его слов поразила девушку. Она ожидала каких-то осторожно подобранных слов, полных скрытых размышлений и компромиссов. Сделка. Вместо этого последовал легкий кивок, отчего кудри, обрамлявшие лицо Румпельштильцхена, качнулись, а во взгляде проскользнула настороженная надежда. Если чресла Белль не пылали желанием к мужу, то ее пальцы точно чесались от стремления запустить их в эти мягкие волосы - заправить их ему за уши, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Его глаза. - Все дело в Белфайре. Моем милом мальчике, - на последних словах его голос был уже едва слышен. Он тяжело сглотнул, вдруг оказавшись не в состоянии более выдерживать ее взгляд. - Я потерял его. И я должен вернуть его.

Белль почти что испытала облегчение. А она так боялась, что он откроет нечто темное, за гранью понимания - нечто вне пределов ее способности прощать и любить. Боялась, что этот секрет будет настолько глубоко погружен в пучину магии, что она не сумеет его понять. Потерянный мальчик и скорбящий отец - это она могла очень даже хорошо понять.

\- Почему ты делаешь из этого такой ужасный секрет? - спросила Белль, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно мягче. Все вокруг вдруг стало расплываться у нее перед глазами, и на этот раз виной тому были отнюдь не пролитые слезы. Девушка почувствовала, как пол ускользает прямо под ногами, и поспешила опереться на стол, чувствуя лишь головокружение и внезапно подкатившую тошноту.

\- Прости, - выдавила она, чувствуя руки Румпельштильцхена на своей спине. Его тепло. - Я буду внимательно слушать, я хочу понять, просто...

На этой фразе колени ее подогнулись. Румпельштильцхен легко поймал и поднял её, прижав к своей груди. Белль хотелось запротестовать, спорить, что она в состоянии справиться сама, что она не калека, но даже собственный язык перестал ее слушаться. Она прижала голову к его плечу и прикрыла глаза, позволив Румпельштильцхену нести ее. И даже так в ней поднялась волна гнева - сначала на мужа за вмешательство, а затем на саму себя за то, что была к нему столь несправедливой, когда он всего лишь пытался ей помочь. А во всем была виновата ее собственная глупость, потому что она встала с постели и столкнулась с тем, что заставило ее сильно расстроиться и нервничать.

Она издала тихий всхлип, когда маг поднимался вместе с ней на руках по винтовой лестнице. Белль спрятала лицо в его вороте и обхватила руками за шею. Несмотря на всю абсурдность и несправедливость ситуации, в его руках она чувствовала себя защищенной. Ее успокаивал его запах, который она вдыхала - слегка мускусная смесь ароматов кожи, трав и древесного дыма, которыми пропитались его одежды и волосы. Это было нечестно, не тогда, когда ей хотелось накричать на него в отместку за всю ту боль, что он ей причинил.

Румпельштильцхен принес ее к ней в комнату и положил на кровать, подсунув ей под ноги побольше подушек, чтобы приподнять их. А потом, присев рядом, он очень осторожно и нежно снял с нее туфли. Его образ все еще был слегка размытым перед ее глазами, но Белль сразу же стало легче, как только он приподнял ей ноги. Румпельштильцхен прижал два пальца к ее горлу под левым ухом, и лишь через несколько долгих секунд девушка поняла, что он терпеливо считает ее пульс. Убрав руку, он кивнул с явным удовлетворением, а потом занялся тем, что привел в порядок ее волосы, которые спутанной массой упали ей на лоб. Затем он наклонился вперед - посмотреть ей в глаза. Белль попыталась изобразить улыбку.

\- Я буду жить?

\- Без сомнения, но тебе нужно отдохнуть, - Румпельштильцхен подчеркнул последнее слово, и произнес его настолько сурово, насколько у него хватило духу. Он не гневался, однако она отчетливо видела беспокойство в его взгляде. - Не хочу быть нескромным, дорогая, - извиняющимся тоном начал он, - но кровотечение... оно стало сильнее, чем вчера?

Рен ведь просила его приглядывать и за этим аспектом ее состояния, не так ли? До того момента, пока она не упала в обморок, Белль не давала ему повода подозревать, что она не обращает должного внимания на свое здоровье. Она покачала головой, чувствуя необъяснимый стыд за свою хрупкость.

\- Слабее. Немного.

\- Хорошо, - выпрямившись, он легонько похлопал ее по руке, лежащей поверх одеяла. - Мало что из того, что могут сделать женщины для моей жены, не могу сделать я сам, - пояснил он, - однако если ты предпочитаешь уход женщины...

\- Нет, - быстро сказала Белль. Возможно, даже слишком быстро, укорила она саму себя. Она не могла смотреть в лицо ни Рен, ни Марте. Все, о чем она могла думать, это то, что каждая из них справилась бы с подобным испытанием с большим достоинством, чем она. И проявила бы больше мудрости.

\- Но, пожалуйста, никакой магии, - произнесла Белль, опасаясь, как бы Румпельштильцхен не истолковал неправильно ее слова и тон. - Мне просто нужно хорошо отдохнуть. Ты все верно говорил - Рен была права, - Белль отвернулась до того, как он увидел, что ее глаза снова наполняются глупыми слезами. Какой сейчас от них был толк?! Она оплакивала не ребенка, а саму себя, и это было ужасно. - Она всегда права.

\- И разве она не прекрасно осведомлена об этом? - уточнил Румпельштильцхен преувеличенно бодрым тоном. - Она верит, что ты сделаешь из меня человека.

Белль почувствовала, как он разглаживает ее юбки на подушках, где покоились ее колени. Он прикрыл ее настолько, насколько позволяла эта неподобающая поза. Этот заботливый жест тронул девушку, что только усложнило ее попытки выровнять прерывистое дыхание.

\- И так и будет? - спросила она, прекрасно осознавая, как боится его ответа на этот вопрос. - Стою ли я на твоем пути найти сына?

\- Нет, - не глядя на собеседника, сложно было определить, что означает его натянутый тон. Она хотела бы верить, что это проступало нервное напряжение, а не сомнения, терзающие его душу. Наверное. Она почувствовала, как под веками вновь закипают жгучие слезы. - Но когда ты узнаешь, что мне придется сделать... что я _уже_ совершил... Ради Белфайра. Я никому не могу позволить встать у меня на пути. Не сейчас.

\- Тогда зачем ты запросил в качестве цены – меня себе в жены? - потребовала Белль, стараясь найти в себе достаточно сил, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. - Почему ты женился на мне? Это была просто мимолетная прихоть?

\- В каком-то смысле. Но на самом деле настолько больше, чем просто прихоть… Ты ведь и сама знаешь это, - это был почти вопрос. Мольба. Он хотел, чтобы она знала, чтобы понимала, что он осознает всю ситуацию, в которой они оказались. - Когда я пришел к тебе, то... Это была моя ошибка. Пожалуйста, пойми. Я правда верил, что прежде, чем мои планы смогут претвориться в жизнь - если этому вообще суждено было когда-либо случиться - вырастет и умрет не одно поколение. Но все пошло не так. Я был совершенно уверен, что ты никогда не будешь замешана в этом, даже если...

\- Даже если не сбегу? - ей, наконец, удалось взглянуть на него так, чтобы не пролить слез. Румпельштильцхен, склонив голову, кивнул и виновато поморщился.

\- Верно, - в конце концов он не стал ничего отрицать.

\- Итак, ты обнаружил, что теперь у тебя появилась жена, но планы - "работу всей твоей жизни" - уже нельзя отложить на другое время. На другое столетие, - Белль дождалась еще одного кивка. - Как ты упустил своего сына, Румпель? Ты говоришь так, будто Белфайр умер. Что случилось с ним?

Неужели Румпельштильцхен колебался рассказывать ей свою историю? Или просто не хотел этого делать, потому что жена была в полуобморочном состоянии и слабой, и наверняка выглядела ужасно? Он застыл в нерешительности, и горькая обида сжала чуть сильнее грудь Белль.

\- Есть... многие миры, кроме этого, - пояснил он, осторожно подбирая слова. - Он провалился из этого мира в другой. Я отпустил его руки, и он... провалился. - Румпельштильцхен плотно сжал кулаки на своих коленях. У Белль перехватило дыхание от нового укола душевной муки, когда она вспомнила, как он плакал возле ее постели в доме Рен, растопырив перед собой пальцы и глядя на них так, как будто его предала его собственная рука. Пропавший ребёнок. Потерянный. Белль пришлось прикусить губу и отвернуться, пока она боролась со слезами.

Через какое-то время Румпельштильцхен скользнул ладонью ей в руку, которая безвольно лежала на постели. Он мягко пожал ее пальцы и чуть придвинулся на кровати поближе к жене. Белль, даже не глядя на мага, чувствовала его пристальный взгляд. Чего он ждал?

\- С тех пор минула не одна сотня лет, - наконец, выдавила она. Голос звучал грубо и хрипло из-за болезненного комка, вставшего в горле, - но ты веришь, что Белфайр живет где-то.

\- Да. Где-то и когда-то. Всегда вне пределов моей досягаемости. Но не теперь, - его пальцы крепко сжали ее руку. На кратчайший миг он забыл о своей силе, и ее кости, казалось, чуть ли не начали трещать, когда он сжал ее руку.

\- Ему четырнадцать лет, - произнес Румпельштильцхен. Его голос звучал ничуть не лучше ее собственного минуту назад. - Ни папы. Ни мамы. Я найду его, Белль. Я должен сделать это!

\- Конечно, найдешь, - он что, извинялся перед ней за это? После всего, что он натворил за свою жизнь, Темный извиняется за _это_? - Я помогу тебе, - как он мог даже подумать иначе? Почему он постоянно сомневался в ней? Внутри нее поднялась горечь, распространяясь, подобно лихорадке, отчего ее руки и ноги беспокойно задвигались, а сердце забилось в сумасшедшем ритме. - Если ты, конечно, позволишь мне, - призналась она и не стала смягчать свой тон, словно со стороны услышав в нем резкий упрек. Впрочем, она тут же пожалела об этом, мечтая, чтобы муж оказался в ее объятьях, принося с собой долгожданное утешение. Терзаемая внутренними противоречиями, Белль ухватила Румпельштильцхена за руки и притянула вниз, оказавшись с ним в неуклюжих объятьях и погрузив пальцы в его волосы. Он подчинился с тихим радостным возгласом, но Белль так и не нашла ожидаемого утешения - только нараставшую волну ужаса, что больше никогда не познает успокоения, если даже руки мужа не в состоянии ей его принести.

\- Я так зла! - шепотом призналась молодая женщина. Она хотела кричать, но горло перехватило от рыданий. - Так зла на тебя! - горячие слезы потекли по вискам, теряясь в ее волосах. Она чувствовала, что рыдания захлестывают ее, но сил бороться с ними уже не было. Она была совершенно потерянной и беспомощной и даже не была уверена, что хотела быть спасенной, но все равно изо всех сил прижималась к Румпельштильцхену. Она не знала, что еще делать. - Ты совсем не считаешься со мной, а я так люблю тебя! Это не страх.

\- Ох... пожалуйста... пожалуйста, не плачь, сокровище, - умоляюще попросил Румпельштильцхен, пытаясь вытереть слезы с ее щек, в то время как она продолжала цепляться за него, препятствуя этому. Так прошло несколько ударов сердца, которые позволили ей успокоиться. Белль смотрела на него затуманенными от слез глазами, недоверчиво приоткрыв губы. Горе сомкнулось вокруг нового основания, которое было тверже кремня. Она оттолкнула мужа изо всех оставшихся у нее сил и с трудом приняла вертикальное положение. Он поспешно отступил на два шага от ее постели. Кровать зашаталась, подушки рассыпались вокруг, а ее платье задралось выше колен. Если бы она была менее заторможенной, она бы набросилась на него с кулаками вместо того, чтобы давиться словами злобы.

\- Не плакать? С чего это мне не плакать? - грубо уточнила она голосом, полным боли и ярости. - Я потеряла дитя. Наше дитя! - Белль схватила подушку и бросила ее в Румпельштильцхена. Тот инстинктивно поймал ее, глядя на жену в крайнем изумлении. Она швырнула еще одну, которая угодила ему в лицо и свалилась на пол к его ногам. - Ты потребовал меня навсегда и при этом даже не хотел быть со мной! Мечтал, чтобы я исчезла! И ты мечтал об этом с первого мгновения, как я перешагнула порог Темного Замка!

С каждым словом способность формулировать мысли в связные предложения стремилась к нулю, пока не остались только всхлипывания и беспомощные слезы. Белль бросилась лицом вниз на подушки, чтобы приглушить звуки стенаний, от которых сотрясалось все ее тело. Казалось, что они вот-вот разорвут ее на части. Почему же Румпельштильцхен ее не успокаивает?!

\- Я пыталась... с таким трудом... - слова душили ее. Каждая новая произнесенная фраза все больше лишала ее самоконтроля, - быть тебе... хорошей... женой!

\- Ох... Белль... - она едва расслышала Румпельштильцхена - в ушах звенело от душевной боли, разрывающий сердце на части - но он, наконец, приблизился, чтобы предложить утешение. Матрас прогнулся под его весом, когда он сел, а потом нерешительно дотронулся до ее плеча.

\- Белль... милая Белль... - его голос был неуверенным и полным страха. Он так ненавидел смотреть, как она плачет. На секунду в ней всколыхнулось чувство вины, несмотря на глубину ее собственного горя, но Белль отмахнулась от него, и рыдания стали только сильнее. Почему она не может плакать - по своему ребенку и по себе самой? Даже по нему - глупому упрямцу!

Белль не знала, что сделает, если он снова будет умолять ее перестать плакать. Но Румпельштильцхен просто лег позади нее и тут же притянул и прижал ее к себе. Облегчение открыло путь новому резерву давно накопившейся печали, и Белль заплакала так сильно, что едва могла дышать. Но муж только покрепче приобнял красавицу и спрятал лицо у нее в волосах, легонько покачивая ее, потому что больше ничего для нее сделать не мог.

После смерти матери Белль еще ни разу не рыдала так горько и беспомощно. И так сильно не желала, чтобы ее надежно обняли чьи-то крепкие руки, которые бы она ощущала до тех пор, пока жестокие рыдания не превратились в глотание слез и шмыганье носом, которые она уже смогла бы контролировать. И прекратить.

Слегка поутихнув, девушка подумала о своей матери - о добродушном изможденном лице, которое она так до конца и не смогла вспомнить. Боль от ее смерти притупилась со временем, и с этой болью будет точно также. Она должна об этом помнить, сказала себе Белль. Она должна помнить, что Румпельштильцхен любит ее, даже если на самом деле не хотел ее любить. Никто из них не знал, куда может завести их эта любовь. Главное различие между ними состояло в том, что Белль в первую очередь обращалась к своим надеждам и мечтам, а Румпельштильцхен в первую очередь оглядывался на свои страхи. На свое прошлое.

Сейчас он лежал неподвижно, прижавшись к ней всем телом. Белль чувствовала его дыхание на своих волосах и шее, слишком быстрое и поверхностное, говорящее о его беспомощности и волнении. Может, он боялся, что поступил неправильно, придя сюда, чтобы ее обнять? О да, он наверняка боялся и был уверен, что не стоит так поступать... Испытывая искушение погрузиться в отчаянный слезливый сон прямо здесь, Белль вместо этого выбралась из кольца его рук и легла на спину рядом с мужем. От сильнейших рыданий, что сотрясали ее тело, у нее теперь болела грудь. В сдавленном горле саднило, а голова болезненно пульсировала. И все же, Румпельштильцхен продолжал лежать рядом, слегка склонившись к ней, в тревоге дожидаясь какого-нибудь знака от супруги. Ей стоило бы считать себя счастливицей, подумала Белль, иметь мужа, который с нежностью смотрит на свою избранницу и при этом не видит припухшие глаза и пятна на лице, а вместо этого глядит так, как будто прекрасней ее нет никого на свете.

Как? Ну как такая явная любовь могла быть отравлена ядом подозрений? Ее же собственная любовь была не такой! Она любит Румпельштильцхена. Даже сейчас, видя его полные страха огромные глаза, Белль не могла не поднять трясущуюся руку и не коснуться его щеки, чтобы тоже его успокоить.

Румпельштильцхен зажмурился и прижался щекой к ее ладони. Его лицо исказилось в мучительной борьбе за самообладание. На какую-то секунду Белль подумала, что он и сам заплачет.

\- Думаю, теперь я наплакалась так, как никто другой, - сказала она без выражения. Улыбку, которая сопровождала эти слова, можно было назвать только слезливой, - так что я, наверное, лучше остановлюсь.

Ее жалкая попытка приподнять настроение только заставила Румпельштильцхена со стыдом опустить голову так, чтобы волосы спрятали от нее выражение его лица. Он боялся заговорить, произнести что-то неправильное и вызвать у нее новый приступ мучительных слез. Кто бы ей поверил, если бы она такое рассказала? Что Темного заставили умолкнуть женские слезы. А еще те слова, которые лучше бы оставить невысказанными… Может, она уже сказала что-то ужасное? Нет... нет... болезненные воспоминания подсказали, что она произнесла только то, что являлось чистой правдой. Может, она сказала эту правду не так и в неподходящее время, но сила горя заставила ее выплеснуть эти слова из себя. Теперь без них она чувствовала себя опустошенной, а внутри все застыло.

\- Почему ты осталась? - спросил он так тихо, что это был скорей шепот. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила, правда, не хочу, но я не понимаю. Почему ты осталась? Я надеюсь, что ты останешься. После того, как узнаешь обо всем.

Она не могла пообещать ему это. Не могла. Не тогда, когда находилась в неведении относительно всех его жутких секретов. Что заставило бы ее переступить через чувство собственного долга, любовь к нему и упрямую решимость, которые до сих пор держали ее рядом с ним?

\- Не может все быть так ужасно, - Белль попыталась убедить саму себя этими словами. Говоря это, она пробежалась рукой по волосам Румпельштильцхена. Она любила это ощущение и не могла представить, что никогда больше не испытает его, никогда не увидит, как дневной свет играет разными красками в его волосах, изменяя их от мышиного к землисто-коричневому, потом к золотистому, как рассвет, а потом - к дымчато-белому, как облачко. Но больше всего Белль нравилось, что это ощущение могла испытывать только она. Лишь она одна. Она любила Румпельштильцхена и любила его любить. Как этого может быть недостаточно? - Не может, если все это было сделано только ради твоего сына. Я не стану вставать у тебя на пути. Конечно, мы должны помочь бедному мальчику, пусть я не его мать, но я бы любила его как своего собственного.

\- Моего сына легко любить, - Румпельштильцхен повернулся к свету, позволяя ей увидеть выражение своего лица. Он почти что улыбался, но эта улыбка была такой печальной! - Но я волнуюсь не за то, как ты будешь относиться к нему, а за твое отношение к его отцу. Никто никогда не выбирал меня самого, Белль. Никто никогда меня не полюбит.

\- Я люблю, - рассердившись, что он опять отрицает это, Белль села и вытерла мокрые глаза и щеки. - Я уверена, что твой сын тоже тебя любит. Сколько других людей хотя бы пыталось?... Ты не подумал о том, что нелегко дарить любовь человеку, который отказывается ее принимать? - раздражение стало целебным бальзамом для ее душевной боли, но ее аргументы должны быть более убедительными и без соленых дорожек на щеках и мокрого носа. Она, пошатываясь, проделала путь до ванной, оставив Румпельштильцхена сидеть на кровати и глядеть ей вслед.

Смочив ткань холодной водой, девушка прижала ее к лицу. Она не имеет права чувствовать то, что чувствовала. Если Румпельштильцхен считает, что узнав его секреты, жена тотчас же покинет его, ей следует быть готовой к действительно чему-то ужасному. Она должна быть сильной и храброй. Возможно, это даже к лучшему, что она уже выплакала все слезы?

Отняв ткань от лица, Белль вздохнула. Лицо уже было не таким припухшим, в глазах прояснилось, но голова продолжала гудеть в едином ритме со стуком сердца. Волосы вновь превратились во влажный от пота и слез сплошной колтун. Юбка голубого платья тоже выглядела не лучше и была безнадежно помята. Один из чулков выскользнул из подвязки и собрался гармошкой на лодыжке. Приподняв юбки, Белль постаралась придать себе презентабельный вид.

Во время смены тряпицы ей показалось, что крови стало меньше. Она бездумно пялилась на кусок материи в руке, пока магия замка с тихим шорохом не удалила оттуда все пятна. Кровь их ребенка, так назвала это Рен.

Заколебавшись у двери, девушка снова мысленно собралась с силами, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу со своим мужем. Так больше не может продолжаться. Сцепив зубы и расправив плечи, Белль распахнула дверь.

Румпельштильцхен тут же вскочил на ноги, в тревоге за нее. Потом, когда он увидел, что она была более спокойной и твердо стояла на ногах, его лицо приобрело неуверенное выражение под пристальным взглядом Белль. Мысленно она попыталась представить его чудовищем из детских сказок - танцующим в луже крови, облаченным во тьму безжалостным демоном из кошмаров, который явился вершить зло повсюду.

Но его любовь была такой искренней! Все, что представила Белль, когда попыталась заставить его казаться монстром - это его беспокойное детское хихиканье.

\- Объясни мне, почему ты так уверен, что я не могу тебя любить? - сказала она. Нет, почти сразу сообразила Белль, не сказала. Она _приказала_ мужу ответить. - Я не выдам твои секреты. Даю тебе слово - да, слово. Сделка, контракт. - Он верил именно в эти понятия, пусть так, и она готова разговаривать на понятном ему языке. Даже если он не готов пока поверить в любовь или в свою маленькую жену. Мужчина кивнул, его руки беспокойно поглаживали бедра.

\- Я едва ли знаю, с чего стоит начать, - объяснил он, и Белль поняла, что так и есть. - С тех пор минули века. Я потерял счет годам. Можешь ли ты представить что-то подобное, Белль? - Румпельштильцхен выглядел так, словно всей душой надеялся - она понимает его. Даже несмотря на то, что ей и отроду-то было меньше двух десятков лет.

Покачав головой, Белль поняла, что вряд ли вообще кто-либо из смертных в состоянии понять то, о чем говорил ее муж. Она подошла к нему и, взяв его за хаотично мечущиеся руки, попыталась их остановить.

\- Тогда начни сначала, - предложила она. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся. Не сверкающей улыбкой, обещающей пакость, а мягкой и теплой, от которой в уголках его глаз собрались мелкие морщинки, а уголки губ чуть заметно дернулись вверх.

Да, он любил её. У Белль не осталось в этом ни малейших сомнений, когда он посмотрел на нее так, как будто она была для него всем на свете. Всем в ЭТОМ мире, напомнила она себе и вновь ощутила, как на нее накатила горькая волна боли. Его сын потерялся в другом мире.

\- Эта история начинается с рождения Белфайра? - спросила девушка, наклонив голову и смотря прямо на мужа. Румпельштильцхен неуверенно кивнул.

\- Полагаю, что так. У меня заняло очень много времени, чтобы найти способ вернуться к нему. Все было ради него. Все, - освободив правую руку, Румпельштильцхен обвел себя, показывая на свою кожу и весь свой вид. - Все это я сделал ради него. Есть... - он резко опустил ладонь, наполовину отвернувшись, а потом, быстро взяв себя в руки, быстро повернулся обратно. - Есть часть этой истории, которую ты просила тебе не рассказывать... Но если ты узнаешь все...

Белль пришлось проглотить внезапный испуг. Она просила его - нет, умоляла - не рассказывать ей секрет того, как забрать его темную силу. Познать такую тайну тогда казалось ей ужасным. Теперь же стало ясно, что если она выберет жизнь подле Румпельштильцхена, ей придется взвалить на себя и бремя его секретов. Если этого не сделать, он будет в ней сомневаться и бояться того дня, когда она узнает больше, чем сможет вынести.

\- Об этом я тебя тоже просила, - ровным голосом сказала она. – Рассказать мне _все_.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен сложил руки за спиной, но теперь вместо этого начал двигать ногами. - Моей силе в пределах этого мира нет равных, - начал он, без малейшего следа хвастовства. - Но и у нее есть свои ограничения. Я не могу просто... силой открыть дверь в другой мир и шагнуть в нее. Если бы мог, я бы сделал это давным-давно, - его руки выскользнули из-за спины, принявшись выписывать всевозможные жесты в воздухе, пока он подбирал нужные слова. - Я чуть было не отказался от трудов, которые отняли полстолетия, когда встретил тебя, - продолжал он более уверенным тоном, заметив, что Белль не только хотела от него ответов, но и заинтересовалась всей его историей. - С тех пор, как мы поженились, произошли некоторые... подвижки, - он откашлялся, - пути, которые я считал закрытыми для меня, вновь открылись.

\- После нашей свадьбы? - Белль покачала головой, не уверенная, что смогла его правильно понять. Все, что она заметила за короткий промежуток времени их супружества, было лишь препятствиями на пути Румпельштильцхена.

\- После того, как Реджина убила Леопольда, - уточнил он без тени юмора, хотя раньше эта тема, казалось, только его веселила. - Я уже опустил руки относительно нее, но она меня удивила. Ее безграничная ненависть к Белоснежке - на это я не рассчитывал. Я могу этим воспользоваться, - он решительно сжал кулаки, говоря это, как будто пытался убедить самого себя, что на этот раз оказался прав. 

Чем воспользоваться? Убийство, предательство, узурпированный трон... Белль никак не могла понять, каким образом это продвигало Румпельштильцхена в поисках его сына.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, вновь заняв свое место на краю кровати, прежде чем ее снова оставили все силы, - но каким образом Реджина связана с твоим сыном?

Подойдя к кровати и встав рядом с ней, Румпельштильцхен очень осторожно положил руку супруге на плечо.

\- Надо ли тебе узнать это все именно сейчас, сокровище мое? - взмолился он и присел перед ней на корточки, чтобы не заставлять Белль задирать голову, смотря на него. – Ты еще недостаточно окрепла.

\- Слушать я могу, - упрямо ответила она. - Давай я прилягу, - Белль откинулась назад и, упершись ногами в матрац, придвинулась поближе к подушкам и собрала их кучкой у себя за спиной. - Видишь? Я отдыхаю.

Ее упорная настойчивость вызвала у Румпельштильцхена еще одну улыбку. Он поднялся и помог ей улечься поудобнее, вернув брошенные ею в него подушки обратно на кровать. Белль поморщилась, вспомнив об этом недавнем инциденте, но маг не стал ее дразнить.

После того, как она приняла горизонтальное положение, стало намного лучше. Белль не хотела бы в этом признаваться открыто, но она еще не была готова покидать постель и заниматься делами. Через день? Два? Надо было спросить у Рен, сколько должно пройти времени, прежде чем она снова почувствует себя самой собой. Или ответом будет лишь тот факт, что она уже никогда не станет прежней? Белль скрестила ноги в лодыжках и вздохнула, позабыв об остром слухе Темного. Он снова встревожился и сел на краешек ее перины, выискивая взглядом признаки того, что у нее что-то где-то болит.

\- Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет Реджина? - снова спросила Белль, прежде чем Румпельштильцхен опять накрутил себя и попытался найти новый предлог для отсрочки из разговора. - Каким образом смерть Леопольда способствует твоим планам?

\- Сама по себе? Никак, - признался Румпельштильцхен. - Хотя нестабильное положение у его границ может предоставить новые возможности. Но мне требуется, чтобы Реджина достигла определенного... душевного состояния и направления мыслей. Ее ненависть к принцессе всегда была ключевой, но она ничего не делала с этим! - в его голосе сквозило искреннее возмущение подобным фактом. - Она только и делала, что годами хандрила во дворце, игралась в магию, потому что ей доставляло удовольствие удерживать власть над мелкими людишками, в то время как я пытался научить ее... - в этот миг он вдруг осознал, что Белль уставилась на него, и ее совсем не радуют его восторги на эту тему. - Я предложил ей огромное могущество, - подвел итог Румпельштильцхен, нахмурившись, когда понял, что разыграл перед женой очередной спектакль, представ перед ней маниакально хихикающим Темным. Сейчас было не время для игр и развлечений. - То же самое – в некоторой степени - я предложил и ее матери, - еще сильнее нахмурившись, Румпельштильцхен принялся пощипывать кожу своих штанов у себя под коленом. - То, что нужно сделать, я не могу сделать сам лично, - очень тихо произнес он. - Должен быть кто-то другой.

\- Но они должны владеть магией, - уточнила Белль, - ведь иначе ты мог бы обратился за помощью ко мне.

Румпельштильцхен взглянул на нее с ужасом. Она никогда еще не видела такого выражения на его лице. Нет, неправда, видела - прошлой ночью у Рен, когда так бессердечно сообщила ему, что их ребенка больше нет.

\- Ты не должна иметь никакого отношения к этому, - выдохнул он. - Это единственное, что я могу сделать для тебя. Единственное, как я могу защитить тебя. И я защищу, - поклялся он непреклонным тоном, - чего бы мне это не стоило. А в один прекрасный день ты станешь матерью Бея, мы будем в безопасности, и я смогу покончить со всем этим.

В его глазах стояли слезы, когда он указал вокруг себя - на замок, на свою зеленоватую плоть. В его глазах застыла глубокая тоска. Он не мог знать будущее, но знал, к чему стремился, и Белль была рядом с ним в этом воображаемом будущем. Она кивнула, понимая, что если бы уже не выплакала все слезы к этому времени, то сейчас бы непременно пролила бы их, видя, как растрогался ее муж.

\- Значит, ты этого хочешь?

\- О да, - Румпельштильцхен наклонился к ней и лихорадочно закивал. - Да, хочу.

Белль не сомневалась в его искренности - не тогда, когда в его глазах блестели слезы, а на его губах играла хрупкая неуверенная улыбка. Он был так полон надежд, этот человек, который не позволял себе надеяться вообще и при этом не желал подчинять мир своей власти. А он мог, Белль прекрасно это знала. Вместо этого Румпельштильцхен мечтал о домашнем очаге и семье - он хотел любви.

\- А... наши собственные дети? - Белль презирала себя, спрашивая его об этом сейчас, но ей очень нужно узнать. Ей нужно было знать, видит ли он их будущее с совместными детьми, что он будет любить любого ребенка, которого подарит ему их союз. Как она сможет еще раз с ним лечь - хоть раз в жизни - если не будет в этом уверена? - Этого ты тоже хочешь?

Ее голос своей дрожью и надломленностью выдал всю глубину душевной боли, которую испытывала Белль, задавая этот простой вопрос. Но она не заплакала.

Румпельштильцхен смягчился от такого полного страсти нетерпения, его лицо исказилось от сожаления. Он встал перед ней на колени и взял за руку.

\- Когда Бей будет в безопасности, - сказал он, прижав левую ее руку к сердцу, - я позволю этому проклятью разрушиться, и у нас будет так много детей, сколько ты только захочешь. Или так мало. Или вообще ни одного, - он почти рассмеялся в облегчении, высказав то, что давно держал в себе, но смешок вышел слабым и болезненным и очень быстро умер у него на губах. - Если бы я только знал это... - Румпельштильцхен показал их соединенными руками на ее живот и понурил голову, сделав глубокий вздох, чтобы справиться с собой. - Я бы никогда сознательно не поставил тебя под угрозу. Я думал, что зачатие невозможно, пока держится проклятье. Пожалуйста, поверь мне!

Белль ему верила, потому что он никогда не давал ей повода сомневаться в своих словах. Но он ошибся и, да, навлек на нее угрозу, если заронил в ней семя, из которого никогда не смогло бы вырасти здорового ребенка.

\- Я верю тебе, - сказала она. Румпельштильцхен с благодарностью кивнул, с видимым усилием совладав с эмоциями, написанными на его лице. Белль протянула ему руки, почти боясь снова попросить его об утешении, но Румпельштильцхен тотчас же оказался подле нее. Он устроился рядом с любимой на куче подушек, прижавшись лбом к ее правому виску, а потом смущенно принялся играться с завязками ее лифа. Когда это занятие утомило его, он вытащил из спутанной массы волос, разметавшихся по ее плечам, длинную прядку и принялся играть с ней, накручивая ее на свои ловкие пальцы, находящиеся у ее груди.

\- Расскажешь мне еще?

\- Я... должен тебе кое-что показать, - как будто защищаясь, проговорил Румпельштильцхен. Его рука замерла с зажатой прядью ее волос между большим и указательным пальцами. - Когда ты отдохнешь, я тебя отведу в одно место... и тогда ты будешь знать все мои секреты, - добавил он, и его голос чуточку повеселел от едва заметного отблеска хвастовства. Белль погладила мужа по волосам и кивнула. Она устала, и ей очень нравилось находиться в объятьях мужа. Она немного подождет перед тем, как узнать всю правду.

\- И тогда, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, раскрыв ладонь и позволив ее волосам выскользнуть и упасть ей обратно на грудь, - ты будешь самой могущественной женщиной на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Zuyza, Polzik, vidohi  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	95. Самая могущественная женщина на земле

Публичное письмо Автора (Nym) от 24.05.15:

В 2013 году ко мне обратились за разрешением на перевод моей истории на русский язык и последующей публикацией ее на Ficbook.net. Я была польщена, но пояснила, что не хочу, чтобы кто-то начинал переводить историю, которая еще не закончена, затем перечислила некоторые - не все - причины и ответила «нет».

В 2015 году я узнала, что перевод существует. Он публикуется на Фикбуке, где правилами запрещено публиковать перевод, на который автор не давал своего согласия. Согласно этим правилам, он изначально никогда не должен был быть там опубликован! Я была опустошена и раздавлена тем фактом, что его опубликовали после моего отказа, наплевав на мои авторские права. Я чувствовала себя униженной неуважительным отношением к моей работе и моим желаниям. Ко всему прочему, после того, как перевод был удален с Фикбука, многие читатели стали писать мне и просить вернуть его. Некоторые сообщения были просто сердитыми и злыми. Другие были добры и сообщали, что любят меня. Но любовь совершенно ничего не стоит – она даже опасна и вредна – без уважения! В этом и состоит проблема, которую я затрагиваю в «A Bed of Thorns».

Но это - прошлое. Теперь нам нужно будущее. Мне нужен мир в будущем, чтобы я могла продолжать писать. Так как переводчики взяли на себя ответственность за свои действия и были честны, вместо того, чтобы юлить и сыпать отговорками, я согласилась, чтобы их несанкционированный перевод был снова опубликован в Интернете.  
Конечно, я бы разрешила перевод на русский «Ложа из шипов» ПОСЛЕ того, как закончила бы его писать! Я надеюсь, что однажды появится целая коллекция из переводов «Ложа из шипов» на АО3 на всех возможных языках. Но сейчас, вместо этого, я разрешаю публиковать этот несанкционированный перевод на АО3. Он будет связан ссылкой с моей оригинальной историей, которая уже там опубликована. Мне жаль читателей, поэтому я сказала, что переводчики могут продолжить публиковать свой перевод ABoT на АО3 в будущем, если захотят.

Я сильно больна и пишу довольно медленно. За последние 2-3 года я стала намного более медлительной и боюсь, что не смогу завершить мою очень длинную и амбициозную историю. Из-за этой медлительности переводчики практически меня нагнали. Они отстают только на 10 глав от той главы, что я пишу сейчас (Глава 121: «Маски»). Вскоре русскоязычным читателям придется ждать новых глав вместе с англоязычными. Им придется ждать не только того, чтобы я закончила новую главу, но и ее последующего перевода. В других обстоятельствах я бы никогда не согласилась на подобное течение дел.

Я буду вносить правки в «Ложе из шипов», как только допишу фик до конца. Сейчас это только грубый набросок романа. Много важных вещей изменилось в «Однажды в сказке», из-за чего придется поменять и некоторые моменты в моей истории. Я сделала много ошибок, которые нужно будет исправить позже, потому что сейчас это трудно и бессмысленно. Я плохо отредактировала опубликованный текст, была невнимательна и использовала бедный художественный язык, зная, что вернусь после того, как закончу, и как следует все отредактирую. Я хочу показать эту историю с наиболее лучшей стороны. Я хочу, чтобы это произведение стало лучшим из тех, что я когда-либо писала, на тот случай, если оно окажется и последним. Я хочу, чтобы переводы [не только на русском, но и на других языках – прим. переводчика], когда их со временем сделают, отражали весь мой тяжкий труд.

Ваши переводчики могут изменять свой перевод в соответствии с моими правками, а могут и не делать этого. Это зависит только от них. Но если они решат продолжить, то работа, с которой им придется столкнуться, окажется невероятно длинной и (по моему мнению) практически невозможной - поэтому будьте великодушны и терпеливы [по отношению к автору и к ним самим – прим. переводчика].

Я слишком больна, чтобы помочь им с этой невозможной задачей, которую они на себя взяли. Мне нужны все мои силы, чтобы продолжать писать свою собственную историю, в надежде закончить «Ложе из шипов» прежде, чем я буду больна настолько, что больше не смогу писать. Если окажется, что я не права насчет всех тех сложностей, которые предстоят переводчикам, и они со временем смогут дать вам по-настоящему качественный и красивый перевод моей ЗАВЕРШЕННОЙ истории, какую я и хотела подарить своим читателям, я буду очень-очень счастлива. Если они не смогут сделать этого, я буду очень опечалена потерянной возможностью подарить вам мою настоящую историю.

Для того, чтобы быть в состоянии писать фанфикшен без постоянных волнений о краже, мне нужна твердая уверенность, что ничего подобного больше никогда не повторится. Поэтому я настояла, чтобы это сообщение было включено в несанкционированный перевод «Ложа из шипов», когда оно будет публиковаться на новом месте на АО3.

Если вы хотите перевести мою работу, а потом делиться этим переводом с какой-либо аудиторией, всегда необходимо мое ПИСЬМЕННОЕ СОГЛАСИЕ.

Надеюсь, что вы будете наслаждаться оставшейся частью моей истории, когда бы она ни появилась, и я искренне желаю вам всего наилучшего.  
Nym  
24 мая 2015

**********************************************************

**Глава 95: Самая могущественная женщина на земле**

Белль не была уверена, что хочет становиться самой могущественной женщиной на свете, но она хотела больше узнать о прошлом Румпельштильцхена. Она хотела знать. То ли сам желая рассказать ей все, то ли раскаявшись или попросту сдавшись, Румпельштильцхен прислонился к куче мягких пуховых подушек рядом с ней и заговорил.

\- Когда я получил могущество Темного, у меня были самые лучшие намерения, - начал он. - Спасти сына. Cпасти всех детей, которых послали на фронт, потому что их семьи не могли себе позволить дать взятку. Это казалось так легко, - переплетя пальцы, Румпельштильцхен положил руки себе на живот и согнул одну ногу в колене. - Я привел детей домой. И остановил битву.

После того, как он соскользнул вниз на подушках так, чтобы его голова была на уровне с ее груди, Белль стало намного удобнее наблюдать за ним и переменами в выражении его лица. Казалось, он забылся в мыслях намного сильнее, чем в плохих воспоминаниях, но она все равно потянулась к нему, чтобы утешить и ласково коснуться его волос. Румпельштильцхен поднял голову, чтобы послать ей едва заметную улыбку, а потом закрыл глаза и продолжил:

\- Магия - великий соблазн. Она меняет всякого, кто ею пользуется. Бей это видел. Он умолял меня отказаться от силы, но сделать это было невозможно. Единственный способ - моя смерть. Чем больше я пытался улучшить нашу жизнь, тем более несчастным он становился. И сильнее боялся.

\- Почему? Что ты сделал?

Скорчив гримасу, Румпельштильцхен заерзал на своем месте. Белль видела, как он пытается подобрать правильные слова - для правды, которую она от него требовала. Он отказал себе в возможности отвлечься – руки уже коснулись кружевной манжетки, когда он отдернул пальцы и сцепил их в замок. Белль еще никогда не видела мужа настолько нетерпеливым к себе самому.

\- Я... защищал нас, - осторожно произнес он. Мрачно. - И если это означало демонстрацию моего могущества... чью-то смерть...- он еще сильнее заерзал. На этот раз Румпельштильцхену потребовалось больше времени взять себя в руки и снова стать самим собой. Белль кивнула, вновь запустив руку ему в волосы. Они разметались вокруг его головы, когда Румпельштильцхен съехал ниже на подушках, и даже когда она успокаивающе гладила его, плечи мага оставались поникшими от отчаяния. Она выслушает его. Что бы он ей ни сказал, как бы кошмарно это ни звучало - она будет слушать. Должна.

\- Смерть тоже соблазнительна, - признался Румпельштильцхен, еще сильнее нахмурившись. - И так проста. Смерть человека решает все твои проблемы, - он вытянул перед собой правую руку и медленно сжал пальцы в кулак. – Убить его – и вот проблем как ни бывало. Я заколол Темного в сердце и забрал его могущество. Это было просто. А после того первого раза...

Левая рука Румпельштильцхена пробралась к колену Белль и ухватила ее там, чуточку сильнее, чем ей было бы удобно.

\- Бей все видел. Я не... - он сделал паузу, чтобы не дать сорваться голосу, и собрался с мыслями, прежде чем продолжать. - Я никогда, никогда не причинял ему вреда, но он видел чужую смерть от моих рук. Я хотел оградить его от этого, от поля боя, но вместо этого показал ему совсем иную бойню. Это казалось… - вздохнул он. Разум Белль довершил за него эту мысль. Это казалось так просто.

Румпельштильцхен беспокойно потер большим пальцем остальные пальцы правой руки, неосознанно желая занять их лентой. Или прялкой, догадалась Белль, - ее сердце сжалось от сочувствия к его переживаниям. На его лице появилось уныние. Даже память о горьких моментах, пережитых родным сыном, причиняла ему боль.

\- Он, наверное, боялся, - рискнула подтолкнуть его Белль. Она сама познала страх при виде собственного мужа, который превращался в темное жестокое существо. Она испытывала ужас перед вредом, который он может нанести другим, но при этом не боялась, что он может навредить ей самой. Чувствовал ли Белфайр себя в безопасности? И хотя временами она все еще чувствовала себя ребенком, она уже не была им. Она могла бросить вызов Румпельштильцхену, спорить с ним, требовать, чтобы он не действовал жестоко, прикрываясь ее именем. Как может что-то подобное потребовать ребенок от своего отца, когда отец для него - это весь его мир?

\- Боялся, - тихо согласился Румпельштильцхен. - Он хотел, чтобы я был самим собой. Как прежде. Жалким калекой, трусом, убогим нищим трусом. Он хотел, чтобы это все вернулось, - он с отвращением говорил о человеке, которым когда-то был, но Белль подумала, что он все же знал, что все не так просто. Он должен знать, пусть и очень глубоко в душе, что на самом деле Белфайр хотел иного.

\- Его отцом, - мягко, но твердо произнесла она. Румпельштильцхен нехотя кивнул.

\- Да, - он заметил, что его пальцы теребят друг друга и, нахмурив лоб, засунул беспокойную ладонь себе за пояс. - Поэтому я пообещал, что сделаю так, как он хочет, если найдется способ. Я заключил _сделку_. Это было так просто! Я был уверен, что никакого способа не существует. Но Бей, - он усмехнулся. Это был тихий отрывистый звук, ничем не напоминающий его нервное щебечущее хихиканье. На него снова в который раз снизошел неестественный покой, - у Бея было чистейшее сердце, и он был умен. Ох, как он был умен! Он умел думать. Слушать. - Белль улыбнулась, услышав в голосе муже проявившуюся отцовскую гордость, которую каждый раз замечала, когда он говорил о своем ребенке. Эту сторону своего мужа она видела так редко - нежность, которая в кои-то веки была направлена не только на одну Белль. Именно это успокоило девушку, а не его неестественная неподвижность и спокойный тон.

\- Он нашел Голубую Фею. Самую могущественную из них, такую же древнюю, как и сам Темный. Древнюю, как сам мир, как говорят некоторые. Он попросил у нее помощи, - ранее, когда Румпельштильцхен говорил о Белфайре, его голос звучал мягко, но при упоминании о феях он снова ожесточился. 

\- Говорят, они исполняют желания, - нахмурилась Белль. До этого момента она не была уверена, что Голубая Фея была чем-то большим, чем персонажем из сказок. А потом она мысленно выругала себя. Она так же не была уверена, что Румпельштильцхен существует, а на следующий день уже стала его женой. - Но твой сын хотел, чтобы ты стал, как прежде. Она не могла этого выполнить, правильно?

\- Нет. Она дала ему средство для исполнения этого желания. Волшебный боб, - он снова вытянул правую руку, продемонстрировав расстояние примерно в один дюйм между большим и указательным пальцами. - Средство открыть дверь в другой мир, где не существует магии. И там я был бы просто обычным человеком. Бессильным, смертным, - презрительно фыркнув, Румпельштильцхен взмахом руки рассек воздух. - Бей даже не догадывался, что им просто воспользовались, и почему. Он хотел, чтобы я изменился обратно, и все. А феи избавили бы мир от Темного одним ударом. Жизнь смертного в том, новом мире, а потом бы темная сила и проклятье умерли бы вместе со мной. Хитро придумано.

\- Это не звучит так уж ужасно, - мягко запротестовала Белль. - Мир, в котором нет магии. Наверное, из этого могло бы выйти весьма занимательное приключение... Каким может быть место, подобное этому?

Ожидая, что он начнет глумиться или рассердится, Белль с удивлением увидела, что муж улыбнулся сам себе.

\- Точно так же говорил Бей, - улыбка долго продержалась на его лице, прежде чем погаснуть. Белль очень надеялась, что среди темных страшных воспоминаний о его прошлом там было место и для приятных моментов. Но улыбка все равно погасла, и на лице Румпельштильцхена снова отразилась боль.

\- Когда пришло время, я... я испугался. Но не Бей. Я попытался не дать нам обоим быть затянутыми в портал. Я... - сделав медленный дрожащий вдох, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы взять себя в руки и заговорить снова. - Я не хотел отпускать его руку. Просто в какой-то миг, всего один миг, и... он пропал.

Долгое время ни один из них не произнес ни слова. Румпельштильцхен сел прямо, потер себе лицо ладонями, а затем уставился на свои колени. Белль прижимала ладонь к его спине до тех пор, пока не устала рука. Девушка так хотела помочь ему все исправить. Бедный ребенок! Наверное, Белфайр чувствовал себя дважды покинутым. Это было слишком для мальчика, у которого не было даже выбора. Где бы он ни был сейчас - а Белль не понимала, как он мог быть жив после нескольких столетий, - мальчик наверняка думает, что оба родителя его бросили.

\- Иди сюда, - сказала Белль, привстав, чтобы поймать Румпельштильцхена за плечо и притянуть его к себе. Он тут же опустился рядом с ней, как будто дожидался знака, что она будет рада тому, что он станет искать у нее утешения. Он лег возле нее, прижавшись щекой к ее плечу, и притянул девушку правой рукой поближе к себе.

Его утешение и сила.

Что ж, она знала, как его утешить. Добрыми словами, объятиями и страстной любовью. И чашечкой чая. Но где же взять силу? Сколько ей придется отдать ее ему, если Белфайр не встретит отца с распростертыми объятиями? Дети могли всю жизнь злиться на своих отцов и за меньшее. А Румпельштильцхен верил, что совершил настолько ужасные вещи, что его вторая жена отвернется от него. А как же его сын? Представлял ли он, боялся ли и этого тоже? И что он будет делать, если Белфайр так и поступит?

\- Я отправлюсь с тобой, - сказала мужу Белль. - В мир без магии. Если Голубая Фея знает способ, почему...

\- Она! - он с отвращением выплюнул это слово, но не вырвался из ее рук. - Если она и знает способ, то не признается в этом мне. Но один способ все же существует, и я сам нашел его.

Белль задумалась. Были ли для Румпельштильцхена горечь и ярость на вкус подобны яду, как это чувствовала она сама?

\- Ты не можешь воспользоваться другим... - как он сказал? - другим волшебным бобом?

\- Если бы они только были, - раздраженно фыркнул Румпельштильцхен, - а я искал, уж поверь. Когда-то их было много - не только бобов, но и инструментов для навигации в порталах, которые создают эти бобы, но... Нет.

А то, что он планировал сделать вместо этого, было черной магией, которая зависела от силы ненависти Реджины к ее падчерице Белоснежке. Белль прикрыла глаза, пытаясь прояснить мысли и расставить по полочкам то, что поведал ей муж. Да, она узнала больше, но вряд ли можно было сказать, что от этого она стала лучше понимать всю ситуацию. А когда же она почувствует, что знает достаточно?

Случится ли такое когда-нибудь? 

Успокоившись, Румпельштильцхен придвинулся к ней поближе. Белль крепко обняла его одной рукой, скорее чтобы успокоить себя, чем его. Если им предстоит вместе встретиться лицом к лицу с будущим, то начинать надо прямо здесь и сейчас. Да, надо.

\- Существуют способы перемещаться между магическими мирами, - с тоской сказал он. - Я встречался с путешественниками. И сам путешествовал. Искал информацию, артефакты, магию из других миров. Я столько раз пытался и всегда терпел неудачу. Потерял себя в такой тьме, что ты и вообразить не можешь, - Белль почувствовала, как его тело напряглось, почти задрожало. – Но теперь у меня есть способ. Почти. Способ, после которого я не останусь бессильным, чтобы защитить тех, кого люблю. 

Глядя на мутное пятно перед глазами, которое было его макушкой, Белль задумалась над услышанным, отчего все внутри у нее завязалось узлом.

\- Твой сын хочет, чтобы ты был таким, какой ты есть, - настороженно сказала она. - Разве нет?

\- Я... - Румпельштильцхен еще раз раздраженно вздохнул. - Какой от этого толк, если я не могу его защитить? И тебя? Мою семью!

\- Нет ничего такого в мире без магии, для чего тебе самому понадобилась бы магия, - ответила Белль, представив лицо мальчика, которого даже не знает - радость воссоединения, а потом разочарование, когда тот обнаружит, что ничего не изменилось. В этом мире или в другом - не было никакой разницы. Будучи проклятым, Темным, Румпельштильцхен не сумел исполнить сделку, которую заключил с Белфайром. Неужели он сам этого не видит? 

«Соблазнительная» - кажется так он назвал магию. Могущество. А он говорил, когда был больным, что магия и проклятье Темного защищают себя. Могла ли она извратить и его разум тоже? Отравить здравый смысл? Если у проклятья имелась собственная воля, позволяющая выжить, тогда оно не захочет быть перенесенным в мир, где оно будет бессильным и исчезнет, когда Румпельштильцхен умрет, как любой смертный человек. Могло ли оно остановить его от подобного действия? Если могло, то Румпельштильцхен не сможет ей об этом сказать, потому что сам не будет осознавать чужого влияния. Однако проклятие не останавливало его от того, чтобы быть нежным возлюбленным или добрым мужем. Оно не смогло забрать любовь из его сердца, но любовь можно было отравить и извратить, как это случилось с их чувствами, уже пострадавшими от боли и недоверия. Но ведь там, где была любовь, всегда присутствует добро и надежда. Должны присутствовать. И ни одно проклятье или сущность не могло быть сильнее этого. 

Поцелуй Истинной Любви мог разрушить его заклятие Темного - так сказал сам Румпельштильцхен. А еще он сказал, что не может позволить этому случиться до тех пор, пока он не найдет своего сына. Позволит ли он этому случиться потом?

\- Ты не знаешь, что значит быть бессильным, Белль, - очень тихо произнес он. - Голодать. Пытаться «накормить» своего голодного ребенка горячей водой, утешая его тем, что сегодня, увы, у нас нет еды, но может быть, завтра боги будут милостивы... Но они никогда не бывают милостивы, - говоря это, Румпельштильцхен напрягся, сжимая кулаки. Все его тело сжалось, противясь этим воспоминаниям. - Я больше никогда не буду таким. Я больше никогда не подведу так своего мальчика.

\- Конечно, - сказала Белль, потому что не знала, что еще сказать. Румпельштильцхен был прав - она никогда не чувствовала себя настолько бессильной. Она никогда не знала ни голода, ни каких-либо других подобных страданий, даже когда ее дом был в осаде огров. Кто-то более могущественный всегда заботился о ее защите и комфорте.

Ни один ребенок не ложится спать голодным в Одстоуне, подумала она, и это ее убедило. Румпельштильцхен был Темным, но теперь Темный был Румпельштильцхеном. Он смог выстоять и не затеряться в этом могущественном проклятье. Отец Белфайра был жив - человек, который голодал, и страдал, и был брошен женой… он так сильно любил своего сына, что не мог позволить тому умереть на бессмысленном поле брани. 

\- У тебя так много золота, - сказала она, - ты больше никогда не будешь голодать, и твой сын тоже.

\- Ха, - это был не совсем смешок, но и не издевка. Румпельштильцхен приподнял голову и посмотрел на жену сверху вниз. - Что ж, это правда, я все еще не встретил ни одного мира, где не рады золоту, - признался он почти весело.

\- Тогда мы возьмем с собой много золота, - пожала плечами Белль. - И станет неважно, что ты оставил свою магию позади.

Маг посмотрел на нее так, как родители смотрят на ребенка, который делает нечто совершенно наивное и умилительное. Белль залилась румянцем. Да, ей нужно было знать больше, прежде чем указывать ему, как поступать, но она знала, что права насчет Белфайра. Румпельштильцхен должен прийти к нему, желая снова быть его отцом. Он должен придерживаться буквы их сделки и отказаться от своего могущества.

Она, однако, не могла винить Темного в том, что он боялся поступить именно так.

\- Белфайр подумает, что ты чудесная, - с теплотой в голосе произнес Румпельштильцхен. Белль попыталась улыбнуться, но почувствовала неловкость от этой мысли, поэтому невольно отвернулась и беспокойно заерзала на месте. Белфайр никогда не встречался с ней. Она может ему вовсе не понравиться. Может, он будет не рад мачехе. Румпельштильцхен видел будущее таким, каким он надеялся его увидеть. Она не могла винить его за это, но тем самым он ставил себя в уязвимое для разочарования положение.

\- Если он все еще четырнадцатилетний мальчик, он по ошибке может принять меня за сестру, - заметила она как можно тактичнее.

Румпельштильцхен уставился на нее округлившимися глазами. Белль видела, что эта мысль никогда не приходила ему в голову. Она не знала, должна ли чувствовать себя польщенной от того, что он так просто обделил вниманием ее юность. В конце концов, она оскорбилась, когда он называл ее "дитя" в первые дни после свадьбы. И очень скоро заставила его переменить свое отношение к молодой жене!

\- Тогда он будет любить тебя еще больше, - пришел к выводу Румпельштильцхен, но его голос был слабым и неуверенным. Белль видела, что он рассматривает возможность некой неприятной мысли. – Уверен, вы поймете друг друга.

Она покачала головой и погладила мужа по волосам. Ей никогда не претила мысль о муже старше нее, или младше, если уж на то пошло, но иногда этот странный мужчина казался таким старым... Он выглядел старше своих нескольких сотен лет и был для нее непостижимым. Непонятным. А потом он начинал хихикать, как маленький ребенок, и хлопать в ладоши от неконтролируемого восторга. Каким же он был, прежде чем украл могущество того нищего? У него была суровая тяжелая жизнь, но каким он был человеком?

Прядильщик, отец, муж. Бедный и хромой. Вот и все, что она знала о нем. Но по крайней мере, она знала, как он выглядел. Она может не бояться, что Румпельштильцхен, отринув волшебную силу, превратится в неузнаваемого незнакомца. Его глаза были приятного медового-коричневого цвета, а обветренное лицо выглядело каким-то лишенным возраста, но черты его лица оставались такими же и под изменившей цвет кожей.

\- Он похож на тебя? - спросила она, чувствуя, что должна знать больше о мальчике, который является целью всей его жизни. - Белфайр?

Открыв рот и забыв его закрыть, когда не сумел найти нужных слов, Румпельштильцхен нахмурился. Его взгляд расфокусировался, и Белль слишком поздно подумала о своих собственных проблемах, когда она пыталась вспомнить лицо матери. Прошло чуть меньше десяти лет со дня смерти мамы, а она уже не могла четко вспомнить ее лица. А что если и Румпельштильцхен не мог...

\- Скорее на мать, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, слегка кивнув. - Да. Он пошел в мать, - его слегка смущенный взгляд разбил Белль сердце, потому что ей уже приходилось видеть такой взгляд в зеркале, когда она пыталась сравнить собственную внешность с угасающими воспоминаниями о своей матери. А потом он стряхнул его с себя и вернулся обратно к ней из тех краев, куда занесли мага преследовавшие его воспоминания.

\- Твой цвет лица улучшился, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, прикоснувшись пальцем к ее щеке. - Намного лучше.

Белль кивнула. От того, что она долгое время пробыла в неподвижности, молодая женщина почувствовала себя гораздо лучше.

И от того, что лежала в объятиях мужа тоже, пусть и не от его речей. Его слов, его рассказа... они пугали ее. Как и незнание того, что он собирался сделать. Белль уже боялась, что это было чем-то неправильным - добрые намерения, которыми вымощена дорога в ад.

\- А это очень далеко? - настороженно поинтересовалась она. - Та вещь, которую ты мне хочешь показать?

\- Нет, не далеко. Здесь, в замке.

Белль с облегчением кивнула и решительно села.

\- Ну что ж. Тогда я хочу на нее посмотреть. А потом ты уложишь меня в постель, и я буду отдыхать столько, сколько нужно, - поспешно добавила она, прежде чем беспокойство на лице Румпельштильцхена сменилось прямым отказом, - а потом приготовь мне, пожалуйста, что-нибудь на ужин и раздели его со мной.

Хотя Белль собиралась говорить оживленным и веселым тоном, самой ей тон показался командным и нервным. Но Румпельштильцхен в ответ кивнул и поднялся на ноги. Он вытащил ее туфельки из-под кровати, потом опустился на одно колено и без единого слова нацепил их на ее болтающиеся в воздухе ноги, после чего застегнул крошечные пряжки и выпрямился в полный рост. Он очаровал ее - в прямом смысле. В этом и было их главное горе, подумалось Белль, что они могли бы быть такими счастливыми вместе, если бы никогда не покидали эту комнату.

\- Я до сих пор почти не изучила твой замок, - девушка позволила Румпельштильцхену взять себя за руки и помочь встать. И хотя он сказал ей, что другие части замка были пустыми, мысль о том, что она своими глазами не видела этого, назойливо скреблась где-то в уголке сознания.

\- Камни и строительный раствор, - пренебрежительно пробормотал он, - пойдем.

Белль отряхнула юбки, на несколько мгновений застыв в ожидании приступа головокружения.

Хотя тело казалось неповоротливым, а ум - вялым, она твердо встала на ноги и кивнула Румпельштильцхену. И тем ни менее, он протянул ей руку для поддержки, прежде чем вести вниз по лестнице.

Когда они достигли последнего, короткого, лестничного пролета над мраморным входным холлом, Белль подумала, уж не в подземелья ли он ее ведет? Ей не пришлось заходить туда слишком глубоко в поисках Гастона, но у нее осталось чувство, что подземелья у Румпельштильцхена были очень глубокими и темными. Здесь он мог спрятать все, что угодно!

Вниз уходили две большие лестницы. Вначале, поднимаясь от входного холла, они были мраморными, а начиная оттуда и дальше - из грубо обтесанного камня. Комната Белль, комната Румпельштильцхена, его башня, комната Белфайра и библиотека - все они остались по левую сторону от мраморного холла. Белль не считала нужным изучать противоположное крыло замка, посещая его разве только для того, чтобы подмести и наскоро вытереть там пыль. Там находились пустующие комнаты с затхлым воздухом - окна были заколочены, стены обрамляли гниющие деревянные панели, и все вокруг буквально дышало печальным, тревожным одиночеством. 

Румпельштильцхен указал на ступени справа, и Белль вопросительно взглянула на мужа.

\- Тут долгий подъем, - неуверенно пояснил он. - Но ты обязательно должна это увидеть, - Белль остановилась на площадке между лестничными пролетами и посмотрела вверх. Если там, в мягком сумраке, ее ждут ответы - она справится. Она уверенно кивнула, и Румпельштильцхен ответил ей натянутой улыбкой. Может, он надеялся, что она передумает?

\- Я поднималась сюда, чтобы подмести и вытереть пыль, - пояснила Белль, крепко держась за руку мужа, пока они поднимались по первому пролету. - Большинство дверей не открывались, но, кажется, скорей из-за отсыревшего дерева, чем в результате воздействия магии.

\- Да, - там, где широкие мраморные ступени сменились более узкими каменными, Румпельштильцхен на один шаг отстал от своей спутницы. Он маячил у нее за спиной, пока она поднималась, без всякого сомнения, готовый в любую секунду подхватить девушку, если ноги перестанут ее держать. Когда они добрались до первой лестничной площадки, Белль наморщила нос. Она уже чувствовала запах запустения и разложения.

\- Ты чувствуешь здесь действующие заклятья? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, и Белль приостановилась, с любопытством оглянувшись на него через плечо. Впервые после тех продолжительных слез она заметила искру той неугомонной энергии, которая обычно двигала ее мужем. Он шутливо изобразил дрожь от ужаса, сверкнув улыбкой, прежде чем опомнился и снова вернул чертам своего лица серьезное выражение. Когда он заговорил, в его голосе сохранились нотки хвастливого удовольствия, которое также выдавал блеск в глазах.

\- Рок, мрак и угнетенность. Заброшенное, опустевшее место, в котором нет никаких сокровищ?

\- Я... думаю, что да, - осторожно призналась Белль, пытаясь понять, в чем подвох. Она посмотрела вглубь коридора, находившегося несколькими ступенями выше, живо вспомнив, как морщила нос и дрожала, когда подметала тут в последний раз. Она пришла сюда, потому что это место нуждалось в уборке, и необходимо было разобраться с пылью, но ни о чем большем девушка не задумывалась и ни к чему не стремилась. Голос мужа же давал повод считать, что, чтобы ни говорили ее органы чувств, на самом деле все обстояло совсем иначе. Но это не было ощущением присутствия магии. Как уже говорил Румпельштильцхен, это было гнетущее ощущение, что это место не стоит траты времени и сил на подъем по ступеням.

И она этого не делала, за исключением того времени, когда обшаривала комнаты в поисках метлы. Ей даже в голову не приходило воспользоваться лестницей справа, когда она покидала парадный холл.

Довольный Румпельштильцхен положил ладонь ей на талию, когда они добрались до первой площадки.

\- Обмануть жену крайне сложно. С точки зрения магии, - пояснил он, с улыбкой отметив ее нетерпение. - Мы единое целое - в магическом смысле. Объединены таким образом, что никакое волшебство не может осквернить эти узы. Так что, если это заклинание сработало с тобой, то оно очень хорошее.

Белль покачала головой.

\- Оно удерживало меня от посещения этого места? 

\- Не давало возможности сильнее задуматься о нем, верно? Бесполезное. Пустое место. Да?

\- Да, - призналась она, не в силах разобраться в собственных чувствах. Она была совсем не уверена, что ей нравится его удовольствие от того, что он обманул ее, и неважно, какую хитроумную магию пришлось для этого использовать.

\- Она удерживает людей подальше от этого места?

Слегка упав духом от того, что жена предугадала его великое открытие, Румпельштильцхен кивнул. 

\- За закрытыми дверями здесь полно ловушек, а также других средств, чтобы поставить меня в известность о незваном госте, если меня в этот момент вдруг не окажется в замке. Но главный секрет состоит в том, чтобы никто никогда вообще не подумал что-либо искать здесь. А к тому моменту, как злоумышленники обыскали бы все остальные уголки Темного Замка, я бы с ними уже расправился.

\- Что же они должны были искать? - спросила Белль. Сегодня ей совсем не нравилась та загадка, которую представлял из себя ее муж. Голова до сих пор болезненно пульсировала, на душе творилось черт знает что, и девушка не хотела ничего, кроме правды и честности. Просто правды.

\- Средство управлять мной, можно сказать - контролировать, - пояснил Темный, и с него слетели все намеки на шутовское кривлянье. – Возможность уничтожить меня. Забрать мою силу, - он нежно положил руки ей на талию и повернул лицом к себе. - Ты предпочитала не знать, но это не секрет. Легенда, я полагаю, или слух. Но люди иногда верят тому, что говорят другие, и приходят попытать свое счастье.

Белль кивнула ему, вглядываясь вдоль темного и пронизывающе сырого коридора. Там было много комнат, запертых и открытых. Она суетилась с метелкой на этом этаже и на том, что располагался выше. Путь к самому верхнему этажу, как и лестница со второго этажа к комнате в башне, был закрыт тяжелыми дубовыми дверями. Это заставляло ее дрожать при мысли о магии в действии, заставляло ее желать оказаться где-то в другом месте, только не подметать тут.

\- Кто-то из непрошеных гостей уже когда-то бывал здесь? - спросила она по дороге на второй этаж.

\- Нет,- голос Румпельштильцхена звучал разочарованно. Он помог ей опереться на свою руку, когда ее ноги стали заплетаться рядом со второй площадкой. - Ты устала.

\- Да, - согласилась Белль. Она заставила свои ноги преодолеть оставшиеся несколько ступенек. Справа находился еще один неосвещенный прогнивший коридор, вдоль которого шел ряд дверей. Впереди виднелась обитая железом деревянная дверь, которая выглядела так, как будто ее не открывали уже лет сто. Но от легчайшего прикосновения Румпельштильцхена дверь попросту исчезла. Нет, осознала Белль, вытянув руку, когда от удивления у нее перехватило дыхание. Этой двери никогда и не было - это ее глаза и разум претерпели изменения. Пытаясь вспомнить тот самый момент, когда это произошло, она почувствовала головную боль и недомогание в животе.

Нахмурившись, красавица повернулась, чтобы оглядеть оставшийся позади коридор. Там царила такая же обветшалость, что и прежде, но чудилось, вокруг стало чуть посветлее, а двери уже не выглядели такими угрожающе неприступными. Деревянные стропила и панели на стенах уже не казались столь безнадежными в плане возможности их ремонта. Все осталось таким же, как прежде, но при этом стало совсем иным. Это был обман – то, что Румпельштильцхен хотел, чтобы видели люди. Это была лишь тень правды. Он неловко захихикал.

\- Лучшие иллюзии рождает наш разум,- сказал он, провожая ее наверх. – Впрочем, несколько паутинок весьма помогают делу. Надеюсь, ты не все из них погубила пылевой щеткой.

Вместо еще одного коридора, обрывающегося на дверях, впереди виднелась длинная галерея, выглядящая так, будто она заключала в себе первый входной этаж вдоль этого крыла. Балки темного дуба, пол из полированной ореховой древесины и богато разукрашенные алые гобелены, то и дело перемежающиеся висящим на стенах оружием всех видов и мастей. Белль ожидала увидеть здесь куда как больше пыли и темноты, поэтому она удивленно уставилась на факелы, освещающие сочные, яркие краски вокруг.

На полпути к единственному не закрытому ставнями окну стоял большой ткацкий станок, а на его раме был натянут отрез незаконченной сверкающей ткани. На дальнем конце огромного пространства находился очаг, построенный из того же камня, что и комната. Ревущее в нем яркое пламя выглядело практически неуправляемым, бесконтрольно вздымаясь ввысь.

Это было, наверное, самое большое помещение с крышей, которое когда-либо доводилось видеть Белль, и она поймала себя на том, что глазеет вокруг, приоткрыв рот и затаив от удивления дыхание. Это было величественное, суровое зрелище, и инстинкт подсказывал, что в такой огромной комнате потолок не сможет держаться без помощи колонн. Но здесь их не было.

\- Я... из этого окна я вижу мир, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, робко приглашая ее пройти с ним к станку. - Всё это мое, и в любом случае таким и останется.

Если он и преувеличивал, то лишь совсем чуть-чуть. Белль облокотилась на каменную оконную раму и вгляделась в покрытые снежными шапками вершины гор и яркие лоскутки весенних пастбищ. Внизу под ними она увидела дорогу и долину, а вот та блестящая ниточка внизу - неужели это река? Из окна открывался такой потрясающий вид, что Белль готова была остаться здесь и наслаждаться им, но вспомнила о цели их появления здесь и отошла от окна. 

Ее внимание тут же привлек ткацкий станок, и девушка подошла к нему поближе. Невероятно прекрасные нити, при более детальном рассмотрении казавшиеся серебристыми в свете прямых солнечных лучей, льющихся из окна, были едва видны. Сияние оказалось лишь игрой яркого солнечного света на ткани. Если бы не он, тут почти ничего не было бы видно. Белль не могла оторвать от незаконченного изделия взгляд.

\- Мои пауки, - кротко пояснил Румпельштильцхен. - Это единственное, что делает этот проклятый материал видимым, иначе с ним попросту невозможно работать.

Белль потянулась, чтобы дотронуться до уточных нитей, но затем остановила себя. Уточные нити, расположенные поперек ткани, были прочными, но они цеплялись и рвались при одном прикосновении, а Белль не хотела разрушать такую красоту.

\- Ты сделал это? - переведя взгляд к Румпельштильцхену, спросила она и заметила, как ее изумление угодило мужу. - И прядильщик, и ткач?

\- Да, - приблизившись и встав за ее спиной чуть правее, маг взял Белль за руку и провел по материи кончиками ее пальцев. Она почувствовала прочную настоящую ткань, которая была легче шелка и совсем не клейкой, как обычная паутина. На ощупь она была похожа на тончайшую шелковую нить. Почему все его тайны не могут быть столь же безупречными и невинными? Белль так хотелось присесть и посмотреть на мужа, занятого ткачеством - сосредоточенного и умелого мастера.

\- Подкладка твоего халата сделана из нее, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен нежным голосом, соответствующим моменту, - чтобы тебе было тепло. Это самая драгоценная ткань в мире. Во всех мирах, как я подозреваю, - он заколебался, а потом повернул ее лицом к себе, поймал за руку и поднес к губам, внимательно наблюдая за женой поверх их переплетенных рук. - Я соткал ее для тебя.

У Белль ком встал в горле. Его доброта была практически невыносимой, когда она уже успела повидать, что таится за ее пределами.

\- Значит, вот поэтому ты привел меня сюда? Чтобы показать свою работу? - спросила она, прекрасно зная, что это не так. Ему совсем не нужно было заставлять ее проделывать весь этот путь, чтобы показать еще одно доказательство его щедрости к ней.

\- Нет. Я работаю здесь из-за света, вот и все, - Белль ощутила тепло его вздоха на костяшках своих пальцев. - Идем, - очевидно, крайне не желая разрушать их краткий миг взаимопонимания, Румпельштильцхен указал вглубь комнаты и медленно двинулся впереди нее, в то время как девушка пыталась рассмотреть все вокруг одновременно. На стенах висело еще больше оружия и искусно выкованных доспехов - такого количества Белль не видела даже в отцовских оружейных. Как только ей удалось собраться с мыслями в этом огромном помещении, она тут же стала замечать отпечатки времени на выставленных на обозрение предметах - эволюцию кузнечного ремесла и оружия для стрельбы. На гобеленах, хоть те и пестрели богатством красок, изображались отвратительные сцены битв и убийств, казней и пыток. Каждый гобелен был предметом искусства, но все равно эта коллекция вызывала у нее тревогу.

Румпельштильцхен подвел ее поближе к громадному очагу, каменная арка которого была выше головы каждого из них, а дымоход настолько широким, что огонь мог нагреть целиком всю эту просторную комнату. Белль не могла приблизиться к нему ближе, чем на несколько футов, иначе языки пламени начинали бы ее обжигать, так что она уперлась, не давая Румпельштильцхену мягко подтолкнуть себя, чтобы преодолеть оставшийся отрезок пути.

Совершенно не обеспокоенный жаром, Румпельштильцхен присел на корточки на полу под очагом и - Белль вскрикнула и попыталась броситься вперед, но только чтобы вынужденно отшатнуться от пламени - сунул руку по самый локоть в пылающие поленья. К тому моменту, как она поняла, что он не выказывает ни малейших признаков боли, Румпельштильцхен уже вытащил руку из огня - его рукав не то что не загорелся, но даже не закоптился. Значит, огонь является еще одной иллюзией? Если так, то иллюзия была очень хорошей, поскольку Белль даже чувствовала запах своих подпаленных юбок! 

Румпельштильцхен медленно выпрямился, зажав в руке нечто, раскаленное докрасна. Это была определенно не иллюзия, но он не обжегся. За те пару секунд, которые потребовались магу, чтобы вернуться к ней и отвести чуть подальше от огня, предмет в его руке успел существенно остыть. Белль увидела, что это был кинжал, и там, где по идее лезвие должно было почернеть от огня, клинок сверкал серебром. Когда Темный раскрыл ладонь, чтобы показать ей оружие целиком, Белль узнала специфическую форму метки-кинжала, вытатуированного на коже Гастона. То изображение было лишь грубым подобием, в то время как это... Белль была не в силах отвести взгляда от кинжала, лежавшего в раскрытой ладони мужа. Клинок имел волнистую форму, был покрыт гравировкой от рукояти до острия и скорее сделан специально так, чтобы легко проникать в плоть, а не отражать удары другим оружием в качестве защиты. Эфес был черным, покрытым резьбой и инкрустированный драгоценными камнями, а лезвие отливало больше молочным цветом белого золота, чем тусклым серебром стали. Можно было подумать, что это какое-то церемониальное оружие, безделушка, если бы вид остывающего в голых руках мужа металла не наполнил Белль иррациональным чувством ужаса. Это была просто... вещь. Ведь так?

Румпельштильцхен правой рукой взялся за эфес и повернул клинок так, чтобы показать его обратную сторону. По всей длине лезвия было выгравировано его имя, и каждая тяжелая черная буква каким-то образом повествовала о магии, а не об уникальной гравировке.

Белль потребовались недюжинные усилия, чтобы не отступить назад от него и от невыносимо жаркого огня. Вместо этого она оторвала взгляд от кинжала и посмотрела в глаза Румпельштильцхену. Он ждал, наблюдая за ее реакцией. Желая услышать, что она скажет.

У Белль было такое чувство, будто бы он ожидал, что она понимает всю значительность этого кинжала. Но кроме того факта, что Гастон носил на себе его приблизительное изображение, она не знала ровным счетом ничего. Даже легенд и слухов, о которых упомянул Румпельштильцхен. Она, почти извиняясь, покачала головой и подняла руку, чтобы закрыться от обжигающего жара.

\- Значит, вот что ты здесь прячешь?

\- Да, - он говорил приглушенным тоном, каким люди говорят о своих богах или демонах. - Единственная вещь, способная меня уничтожить. Средство управлять мной и всей моей силой. Вот это, - Румпельштильцхен погладил кончиками пальцев лезвие – этот жест напомнил Белль об их самых интимных ласках. А потом быстрым и решительным движением на открытых ладонях протянул ей кинжал.

Белль не хотела даже касаться его - все равно что притронуться к гниющему трупу или какой-то грязи - ее подсознание буквально отшатнулось от мысли позволить этой вещи соприкоснуться с ее плотью. Она никогда не отшатывалась от Темного, но символ его могущества для нее было невыносимо отвратителен.

\- Он не навредит тебе, - торжественно пообещал Румпельштильцхен. - Разве что ты убьешь меня им, но тогда тебя ждут большие неприятности, любовь моя. Все-таки лучше этого не делать.

Мотая головой, Белль отказалась брать из его рук кинжал.

\- Я не хочу иметь власть над тобой, - хрипло сказала она. - Ты показал мне. Доверился. Этого достаточно, - ей пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою смелость, чтобы удержаться перед лицом этой ужасной вещи и тем, что она символизировала. Вся та тьма, что укоренилась в Румпельштильцхене, что шла от него и владела им. Эта тьма могла его ранить, убить, и Белль не желала иметь с ней никаких дел. - Пожалуйста, - кровь бушевала в ушах в такт с испуганным буханьем сердца, на коже выступил пот, одновременно горячий и холодный - от огня и страха. Румпельштильцхен опустил руки, свободно сжимая кинжал в правом кулаке. Тот, казалось, чувствовал себя там как дома - будучи почти частью самого Румпельштильцхена, как она чувствовала себя частью его, когда они занимались любовью. И подумать только, она еще ревновала его к Реджине! Вот этот злой предмет был ее настоящим противником в борьбе за сердце Румпельштильцхена, а не какая-то другая женщина!

Он следил за ней с настороженным недоумением, пока Белль пыталась взять себя в руки. Он ожидал от нее чего-то другого. Но чего? Что она схватит кинжал и начнет отдавать ему приказы? По крайней мере, он знал ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы не думать, будто она захочет заполучить себе такую ужасную власть. Знал же?

\- Он злой, - выпалила она с детской непосредственной уверенностью.

\- Это всего лишь металл и слоновая кость, - возразил Румпельштильцхен, не спуская с нее пристального взгляда. - Но он весь пропитан таким злом и таким количеством крови, какое ты даже не можешь себе представить. Я убил им Темного, и его сила стала моей. Моим проклятьем, - добавил он с горьким весельем. - Если я покину этот мир в поисках сына, силу я оставлю тоже. А пути назад без магии нет. 

Белль было слишком жарко и страшно, ей казалось, что она вот-вот упадет в обморок, если не увеличит расстояние между собой и огнем. Она сделала два, три, четыре шага назад, не в силах отвести глаз от Румпельштильцхена. Потом дрожащие ноги ей отказали, и девушка грузно опустилась на колени в луже голубого мятого льна так, что из нее вышибло дух.

\- Огонь... - прошептала она, и Румпельштильцхен утихомирил пламя резким рывком руки и тут же склонился над супругой. Кинжал со стуком упал на пол рядом с ними, а Румпельштильцхен подхватил ее обеими руками под локти, чтобы поддержать. Белль с благодарностью ухватилась за его предплечья. Теперь, когда языки пламени стали поменьше, она вновь могла нормально дышать. Наступившая тишина, принесла, в качестве контраста, облегчение - до этого момента она даже и не обращала внимание на то, как громко ревело пламя. Без натиска жары и шума страх уже не казался столь ужасным.

\- Это для тебя слишком, - Румпельштильцхен попытался обхватить ее, чтобы помочь подняться. Белль уперлась ладонями ему в грудь и оттолкнула, мотая головой. Теперь, когда с нее не лился горячий пот, она могла немного соображать. - Я все сделал не так, - ругнулся он, усевшись на пятки. Белль вытерла лицо рукавом и выпрямилась, скопировав его позу. - С той самой секунды, как я увидел тебя, - Румпельштильцхен широко развел руки, чтобы показать, как много секунд уже минуло с тех пор, включая и этот неловкий момент, - я все делал неправильно. Даже это! Я пытаюсь, Белль, правда, но все, к чему я прикасаюсь, обращается в прах! Чтобы я ни делал... этого всегда недостаточно! Все, что я любил, ушло, и ты тоже уйдешь, - в его голосе прорезались истерические нотки, пока он говорил, а страх в его глазах был самой что ни на есть реальностью для него самого.

\- Нет, - Белль сделала попытку глубоко вдохнуть, потом еще раз, чтобы прояснить мечущиеся мысли в голове. Она не могла оставить Румпельштильцхена в таком неустойчивом состоянии. Ее смятение не должно было становиться его смятением. Он сделал все то, о чем она сама его просила, и ее поведение не должно вызывать в нем страх, что он сделал что-то неправильное или постыдное.

\- Румпель, нет, - это ласкательное имя привлекало его внимание, заставив вернуться обратно в настоящее. К ней. - Я здесь.

Не заботясь о том, как это выглядит, Белль вытерла пот со лба рукавом и громко выдохнула, чтобы поостыть. От этого выбившиеся из прически волоски защекотали ей лицо, заставив задуматься, как она, наверное, сейчас выглядит после слез и поджаривания, сидя прямо на полу. Вероятно, крайне глупо, но Румпельштильцхен этого не видит. В том, как он смотрел на нее, читалась неприкрытая любовь, глубочайшая любовь, и не менее глубокий страх это все утратить. Таким был ее муж. В этом был весь Румпельштильцхен - больше боявшийся быть брошенным, чем того, что она возьмет этот ужасный кинжал и сделает его своим рабом.

\- Я помогу тебе найти сына, - уверенно сказала молодая женщина, наклонившись к нему и положив ладони на его колени. Это было торжественное обещание, такое же, какое она дала, когда он пришел с предложением своей сделки. К тому моменту он уже должен был знать, что она крепко держалась своих обещаний. - Я даю тебе своё слово. Я буду рядом с тобой, когда ты найдешь Белфайра.

Спустя несколько ударов сердца его полное боли выражение лица сменилось потрясением и неуверенностью, и Румпельштильцхен кивнул. И снова его глаза наполнились слезами. Крепко сжав губы, он боролся с обуревавшими его эмоциями, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Белль не могла понять, что он сейчас сделает - улыбнется или всхлипнет, если ему не удастся себя сдержать.

\- Спасибо, - шепнул он, снова кивая. И Белль никогда ни в чем не была так уверена в отношении мужа, как в его благодарности к ней в этот миг.

Кивнув ответ и стараясь изо всех сил не поддаться моменту и снова не заплакать, Белль оглянулась вокруг и - ее пальцы даже тогда против воли попытались сжаться в кулак - схватила рукоятку кинжала. Она не будет жить в страхе какого-то неживого предмета, решила девушка, держа клинок прямо перед собой и внимательно изучая лезвие.

Белль услышала, как Румпельштильцхен громко сглотнул, а потом издал беззвучный испуганный смешок.

\- Ты можешь сделать все, что угодно. Приказать мне что угодно.

Белль кивнула, пытаясь с помощью знакомого ощущения кинжала в руке обмануть себя и свой страх перед ним. Кинжал был тяжелее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, но от этого он не становился хоть на каплю менее ужасным.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я так поступила? - спросила она, на секунду оторвавшись от кинжала и встретившись взглядом с Румпельштильцхеном. Хотел ли он? Мог ли он соврать ей сейчас, когда она держит кинжал? Мог ли он соврать сам себе, если она прикажет ему так не делать?

Медленно, как будто в трансе, Румпельштильцхен покачал головой. Он не выглядел испуганным, заметила Белль, всей кожей чувствуя остроту этого момента. Она могла приказать ему сделать что угодно - абсолютно все - и он не боялся, что она так поступит. Этого было достаточно.

Белль осторожно положила кинжал рядом, тем самым переставая быть самой могущественной женщиной на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: adelfa, danielmorne.


	96. Символы

Двигаясь как во сне, Белль начала подниматься на ноги. Румпельштильцхен тут же вскочил, протянул ей обе руки, желая помочь. Кинжал, позабытый, валялся у них под ногами.

\- Ты дрожишь, - встревожился Румпельштильцхен. Она кивнула и обхватила его за талию, прильнув к нему поближе. Но эту дрожь, как подозревала девушка, ничто не сможет унять. Он тоже обнял ее и прижал к себе.

\- Не буду тебе врать, - сказал он настолько тихо, что ей пришлось напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова сквозь треск пламени. - Моя жизнь была темной. И не менее темный путь мне предстоит.

Белль ничего не ответила на это. То, что он прожил темную жизнь - с этим она могла смириться. Но то, что он собирался сделать потом - это уже другое дело. Она обняла его как можно крепче, а потом отпустила. Ноги все еще плохо ее слушались. Она предпочла бы вернуться к себе в комнату, сохранив остатки достоинства, чем позволить ему нести себя на руках, когда ноги окончательно откажутся ей служить.

\- Давай вернемся назад?

Румпельштильцхен кивнул и нагнулся, чтобы поднять кинжал с пола. Когда маг выпрямился, клинок особенным образом поймал свет, отразив его изломанным узором, отчего у Белль заболела голова. Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на него с мрачным видом.

\- Может, его вид развяжет язык твоему Гастону, - высказал он мысли вслух, изучая лезвие под разными углами.

\- Он не мой Гастон, - с несвойственным для себя раздражением возразила Белль. - Уверена, нам не нужен нож, чтобы заставить его понять, что к чему.

Но Румпельштильцхен хотел поступить именно так - она ясно видела это. Ему доставит удовольствие продемонстрировать Гастону кинжал и тем самым вызвать у того страх. Волшебный или нет, но этот кинжал мог легко разрезать плоть. И какая-то часть Румпельштильцхена жаждала этого - просто так, от любви к искусству истязать. В его глазах горел огонек, когда он говорил об этом - предвкушение и удовольствие.

\- Я узнаю, зачем он напал на Реджину, - веселым тоном продолжил Румпельштильцхен. Слишком веселым. - Я должен сделать это.

\- Да, и мы спросим его об этом, когда ты найдешь безопасный способ "развязать ему язык", - устало ответила Белль. Она положила ладонь ему на запястье, заставив опустить кинжал. Румпельштильцхен секунду сопротивлялся ее нежному давлению, а потом подчинился, с очевидным нежеланием сжав губы. - Пожалуйста, спрячь его и отведи меня обратно.

\- Хорошо, - Румпельштильцхен вернулся к очагу и присел на корточки перед ним. Теперь огонь превратился в едва заметные искорки между поленьев, и Белль увидела, что маг положил клинок прямо между горящими кусками дерева. Любому смертному будет отнюдь не так просто подобраться на расстояние вытянутой руки к огню из-за невыносимого жара. И даже сделав это, ему придется как-то доставать кинжал прямиком из ревущего пламени. Если даже воспользоваться палкой или клещами, человек все равно сильно обгорит, прежде чем получит свою добычу.

Но никто и не зайдет так далеко, не правда ли? Даже если представить, что они доберутся до этой комнаты, здесь все стены буквально увешаны оружием. Даже зная, как выглядит проклятый кинжал Румпельштильцхена, придется изучить всю коллекцию на стенах, а уже только потом решать, где искать дальше. А потом еще это множество гобеленов с отвратительными сценами - может, за ними находится спрятанный альков? Или потаенный проход? А это огромное пространство пола, устланное полированными досками? Одна из этих досок вполне может неплотно прилегать к остальным, скрывая тайник.

А Темный в то время успеет схватить вторгшихся противников, прежде чем те соберутся с духом приблизиться к огню. Таким образом, им уже не суждено будет передать полученное знание кому-то другому, ведь они никогда не смогут покинуть Темный замок живыми.

Когда Румпельштильцхен пружинисто вскочил на ноги, стряхнув с руки сажу, языки пламени снова взвились вверх. На какой-то миг, пока Румпельштильцхен шел к ней, он превратился в ярко очерченный силуэт на фоне желто-белого пламени. Белль отстраненно подумала, сколь же невыносимо ужасно будет чувствовать себя незваный гость, если это зрелище станет самым последним, что он увидит в своей жизни.

С трудом проглотив приступ тревоги, она протянула руку, дожидаясь, пока Румпельштильцхен возьмет ее. Может, она рассердила его своей настойчивостью? Нет, подумала девушка, поймав его взгляд, прежде чем повела его в другой конец комнаты. Он совсем не был настолько настроен пытать Гастона. Помимо злобы и жестокости в нем был и немалый запас терпения. Но что, если она окажется неправа, и он будет только рад напомнить ей об этих чертах своего характера? Что, если Гастон откажется говорить с ними после того, как будет способен...

\- Чем так важна Реджина? - спросила Белль, снова остановившись возле ткацкого станка, чтобы восторженно понаблюдать за сиянием почти невидимой ткани-паутинки. - Что такого она должна сделать?

Рука Румпельштильцхена дернулась в ее ладони. К тому времени, как Белль повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, его лицо уже не выражало ничего, разве что было немного напряжено. Такое выражение частенько можно было наблюдать у него с тех пор, как они поженились.

\- Наложить заклятие, - пожал он плечами. - Что же еще?

Белль прищурилась, будучи достаточно проницательной, чтобы понять, что он сказал ей далеко не все, что касалось данного дела. Но затуманенный разум подвел ее, и она оказалась не в состоянии даже догадаться о природе того, что он предпочел не говорить ей. Она подумает об этом позже, когда вновь будет в состоянии думать вообще.

\- И она сама об этом не знает?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - Румпельштильцхен позволил ей подвести себя к двери. - Я же говорил тебе, что ей надо достичь определенного...

\- Определенного состояния духа, - кивнув, повторила Белль. - Да. Я помню, - она сомневалась, что Королеву Реджину можно убедить сделать что-то, чего она сама не желает, но Румпельштильцхен знал ее намного лучше Белль. Может, Реджина задолжала ему парочку услуг? Плату за сделку? Мог ли Румпель просто использовать свою магию, чтобы заставить эту женщину сделать то, что ему нужно?

Наверное, какая-то часть навалившейся на девушку тяжелой печали и уныния отразилось на ее лице. Румпельштильцхен склонился к ней поближе, как только они покинули комнату, и принялся потирать большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони.

\- На сегодня довольно, - сказал он, однако у него не хватило духу сделать эти слова приказом. Или вопросом. Белль кивнула, вынужденная нехотя согласиться. Что бы там ни должно было произойти, она осознавала, что к тому моменту, когда это случится, ей понадобятся холодный разум и возможность анализировать и думать самостоятельно. Сейчас единственное, что она хотела, это устроиться вместе с грелкой на своей постели и не думать вообще ни о чем. Мало проку будет, если своим поведением она сделает себе только хуже.

\- Да, - сказала она, остановившись перед первым лестничным пролетом, чтобы покрепче держаться на ногах. - Я отдохну. Мне надо бы написать отцу.

Румпельштильцхен что-то согласно пробурчал и направился вниз по ступеням впереди нее, то и дело бросая на жену внимательные взгляды через плечо. Белль очень не нравилось ощущать такую слабость во всем теле и беспричинную усталость, ведь она не сделала ничего такого, чтобы так себя измотать. Она вдруг поняла, что никогда не знала, какое это тяжкое испытание - потерять так рано ребенка. Женщины говорили шепотом о мертворожденных и бесплодии, но не об этом. И все же Рен и Марта, казалось, не считали это чем-то необычным: печальным - да, но вовсе не из ряда вон выходящим или шокирующим.

И все же Белль была шокирована и потрясена, и опечалена тоже. И если она позволила бы себе быть честной сама с собой, то причиной, по которой она не хотела лежать и отдыхать в одиночестве, было нежелание думать о том, что случилось с их ребенком.

А что же Румпель? Он тоже? На последних ступеньках у первого этажа возле главного холла Белль уже с трудом переводила дыхание, и Румпельштильцхен приобнял ее за талию, чтобы поддержать в случае, если она начнет падать. Была ли и его готовность поддерживать и опекать ее частично продиктована отчасти тем, что он тоже не хотел думать о нерождённом ребенке? Чтобы понять и до конца осознать, что они потеряли, им придется задуматься о том, что могло бы быть, сложись все иначе. В мыслях Румпельштильцхена не было ничего, кроме одного - его желания воссоединиться с Белфайром. И все же нельзя было сказать, что здесь и сейчас в его сердце не нашлось бы места для второго ребенка. Белль решила, что он просто не видит в своей жизни места для кого-то еще до тех пор, пока не сможет найти Белфайра. И места для жены, которая жаждала его любви, там тоже, похоже, не было. После этого в ее голове не осталось ни одной мысли – все силы уходили на тяжелый подъем. Было тяжело, очень тяжело продолжать двигаться, и Белль поймала себя на том, что боится, как бы эти ощущения не остались с ней навсегда. Ни Рен, ни Марта не упоминали, что ей был причинен какой-либо долгосрочный вред, но Румпельштильцхен вел себя, будто именно так оно и было. Было ли? Ее ребенок был не просто ребенком, а ребенком Темного. Что, если он оказался прав, и это ужасное проклятье изувечило дитя и изгнало его из ее лона?

Не привыкшая к таким мрачным мыслям, Белль попыталась от них отмахнуться. Не получилось. Когда она, наконец, упала на край своей кровати, все вопросы и страхи завязались внутри нее тугим узлом, смешавшись со стыдом.

\- Позволь тебе помочь, - пробормотал Румпель, встав на колени, как он это делал раньше, и снимая с нее туфли по одной - сначала левую, потом правую. - Вот так. Теперь нужно как следует отдохнуть, - он почти разговаривал сам с собой, а взгляд тревожно метался между Белль, кроватью и спальней, будто он боялся, что пренебрег ею и не обеспечил какую-то жизненно необходимую потребность. Как же он отличался сейчас от того человека, который стоял в том полном гобеленов деревянном зале, где гуляло эхо, и наслаждался с мыслью запугать Гастона! Или даже пытать.

\- Он управляет тобой? - спросила она, успев поймать Румпельштильцхена за руку, когда тот снова встал. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, вырванный внезапным вопросом из своих мыслей. 

\- Хм?

\- Этот кинжал. Твое проклятие. Оно заставляет тебя делать плохие вещи?

В полной тишине он какое-то время просто беззвучно открывал и закрывал рот. Белль не знала, был ли он захвачен врасплох ее откровенными речами или просто никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом.

\- Нет, - от беспокойства его голос звучал слегка неровно, - только тот, кто владеет кинжалом, может это. Он неживой, сокровище мое. Магия не думает, я уже тебе говорил.

\- Ты мне говорил, что твое проклятье защищает само себя. Пока ты болел, ты сказал, что оно удержит тебя в живых ради себя самого.

\- Ну... да, - Румпельштильцхен виновато взглянул на нее. В его глазах отражалась боль. - Это сложно объяснить. Вряд ли у меня получиться сделать это при помощи слов... - он указал свободной рукой, безуспешно пытаясь подобрать слова. - Символы обладают силой. Талисманы. Идолы. Святыни. Даже книги и заметки на полях. У них есть сотни магических применений, но они все равно только предметы, неодушевленные вещи.

Белль вздрогнула, крепко сжав его пальцы, думая о молочно-серебристом клинке и черной надписи на нем.

\- Этот кинжал похож на что-то другое.

\- Проклятье не в нем, любовь моя, - произнес Румпель, коснувшись ее подбородка. Потом он приложил ладонь к собственной груди. - Оно здесь.

Девушка медленно кивнула. Она почувствовала себя глупо от того, что так сильно отреагировала на символ власти Румпельштильцхена, хотя с гораздо большей смелостью встречалась с ним самим лицом к лицу. И разве не была ее храбрость в день свадьбы - и в брачную ночь – соответствующе вознаграждена?

\- Значит, когда ты творишь зло, - сказала она, проверяя свою догадку, - ты так поступаешь по собственному выбору. У тебя есть свобода воли?

\- Конечно, есть! - скорее взволнованный, чем рассерженный, Румпельштильцхен выпустил ее руку и зашагал к двери. На какой-то миг Белль подумала, что он уйдет. - Разве не это я всю дорогу пытался тебе втолковать? - спросил он, развернувшись на пятках, чтобы снова оказаться к ней лицом и разведя руки в разные стороны. - Я знаю, что я такое! Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, я знаю!

Румпель не повысил голоса. Вместо этого его тон стал пронзительно высоким, а движения - беспокойными. Он переносил вес с ноги на ногу, собранный, как танцовщик на сцене, и смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Я выбрала тебя, - ответила Белль, пожав плечами. - Всего тебя, и не важно, знала я все с самого начала или нет. Я могла принять решение уйти точно так же, как я приняла решение остаться. И ты мог выбрать наполнить весь наш мир светом, вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться тьмой, но ты этого не сделал. Ты прячешь свой свет от всех здесь и показываешь его только мне, - она говорила это, не обвиняя - слова просто были способом донести до него ее открытие.

Румпельштильцхен помрачнел, беспокойно попеременно выставляя перед собой то одну, то другую ногу.

\- Я видел, куда приводят попытки вершить добро с помощью магии, - угрюмо сказал он. - Если ты думаешь, что мной движет магия, то посмотри на ту же Голубую Фею. Исполнению желания всегда сопутствуют последствия, - он говорил это так, как будто предметом разговора был яд или чернейшее из проклятий. - По крайней мере, я не притворяюсь бескорыстным и добродетельным. Я выискиваю и «питаюсь» отчаянием людей и их глупостью, а не самыми дорогими их надеждами или мечтами. 

Белль печально кивнула. Что бы случилось с ее народом, если бы они загадали появление феи-крестной, а не написали письмо Румпельштильцхену? Насколько Белль себе представляла по сказкам, фей притягивали люди, у которых было некое предназначение. Люди, которые были важны для будущего. Они исполняли желания только тех, кто добродетелен и чист сердцем. Румпельштильцхен ничего такого не требовал, предлагая свою магию. Может, этого было достаточно, чтобы привлечь его внимание? Заинтересовать его? Для Белль этого оказалось достаточно. Как ужасно думать, что его привлекло именно ее отчаяние за свой народ, а не ее качества как личности или даже внешность!

Сегодня ее внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего, а ее личностные качества были спрятаны где-то совсем глубоко. Не найдя в себе сил продолжать расспрашивать мужа дальше, Белль старательно изобразила попытку улыбнуться Румпельштильцхену. По крайней мере, он что-то ей рассказывал - и это само по себе было совсем непросто. Он расскажет ей больше, когда она отдохнет и будет готова.

На лице Румпельштильцхена проступило облегчение, когда он понял, что дальнейших вопросов не последует. Он сглотнул, а уголки его рта чуть дернулись вверх в неуверенной подрагивающей улыбке.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как трудно видеть твои страдания и не иметь возможности сделать хоть что-то, - произнес он так поспешно, что слова буквально наскакивали одно на другое, как будто он боялся, что утратит смелость произнести их, если не поторопится. - Я могу махнуть рукой и вылечить тебя. Это очень тяжело, Белль, - Румпельштильцхен на миг встретился с ней взглядом, боясь, что такая честность будет для нее слишком большим испытанием. Последней каплей. Почти сразу же он быстро кивнул ей, развернулся и поспешил прочь.

Белль прислушивалась до тех пор, пока его шаги не стихли далеко внизу, а затем заставила себя подняться и пойти в ванную комнату. Ее тряпица была насквозь промокшей: крови все равно было гораздо больше, чем за все годы ее бытности женщиной, но при этом кровотечение стало меньше. Она достала две чистых тряпочки, сложила их вместе, надеясь, что на этот раз те смогут удержать чуть дольше чувство комфорта и удобства.

Слова Румпельштильцхена не выходили у нее из головы все то время, пока она умывала лицо и руки. Он мог одним махом моментально избавить ее от дискомфорта, остановить кровь и исцелить ее. Интересно, мог ли он также поднять ей настроение. Вполне вероятно, что мог. Он мог сделать так много, что она перестанет быть самой собой - Белль. Мог ведь?

Не в первый раз Белль задумалась о том, насколько все могло быть иначе, если бы она приняла его предложение воспользоваться магией в их первую брачную ночь. Однажды поддавшись искушению, нашла бы она силы отказаться от магии? Она хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен сделал тогда _только_ это, но смогла бы она _сама_ вовремя остановиться? Если бы она взяла тот кинжал ради благого дела - спасти своих людей, родных и близких - хватило бы у нее смелости отказаться от него, когда все добрые дела были бы переделаны?

Хоть кто-нибудь смог бы?

Ее руки снова тряслись и вспотели, когда она раздевалась. Ей пришлось сесть на кровати, чтобы справиться с этой задачей, и к тому моменту, как она забралась в постель, ее всю трясло. Вопрос о том, чтобы просить Румпеля вылечить ее с помощью волшебства, даже не стоял, но может, ей стоит уговорить его привести Марту сюда? В первые часы шок был чересчур сильным - слишком тяжело было думать о будущем или о чем-либо еще. Ей просто хотелось попасть домой и спрятаться как можно дальше.

Со вздохом Белль притянула подушку к груди и поерзала, чтобы бутылка с горячей водой упиралась в спину. Ей снова было одновременно и жарко, и холодно, а слабость была такой же, как тогда, когда она стояла у огромного горящего очага. Но стоило уютно лечь и прикрыть глаза, как стало гораздо легче. Магия или не магия, но Румпельштильцхен не позволит, чтобы с ней что-то случилось, верно? Найдя в этом слабое утешение - исцеляющий бальзам на стремительно убывающую смелость - Белль закрыла глаза и попыталась отдохнуть.

Дрема вскоре сменилась глубоким сном. Когда она снова открыла глаза, ее окружало мягкое золотистое сияние сумерек и благословленное ощущение внутреннего покоя. Боль внизу все еще была, прихватывая спазмами, которые то появлялись, то пропадали таким образом уже много дней. Глаза покалывало, но все это казалось неважным, пока она лежала в уютной колыбели из подушек. Не понимая, откуда она это знает, Белль была уверена, что Румпельштильцхен находился где-то поблизости.

\- Румпель?

Он тут же пошевелился, придавив матрас позади нее. Белль сонно улыбнулась. Разрываясь между желанием избежать ее неприятных расспросов и чувством долга, Румпель все же вернулся, чтобы быть рядом с ней. Он убрал волосы, упавшие ей на щеку, чтобы, перегнувшись через ее плечо, иметь возможность смотреть на нее.

Несмотря на то, что сам он для нее был неким размытым пятном, Белль чувствовала, как он приветливо улыбается.

\- Как долго ты тут был? - спросила она, сделав слабую попытку приподняться на локте. Вскоре она отказалась от этой идеи. Подушки были слишком мягкими и заманчивыми.

\- Сейчас вечер, - ответил Румпель. - Ты так устала, что я не хотел тебя будить. Но я кое-что приготовил на случай, если ты проголодаешься.

Белль не хотела есть, но прекрасно понимала, что если плохо питаться, то процесс выздоровления затянется надолго. Она кивнула, удвоив усилия в попытках сесть на кровати. Похоже, во сне она ни разу даже не перевернулась на другой бок. Одеяла и подушки лежали так, как она расположила их ранее.

Румпельштильцхен покинул ее на минутку, вернувшись из гостиной с серебряным подносом. Тот был заставлен какими-то тарелками и блюдами и казался ужасно тяжелым. У Белль упало сердце, пока она не разглядела, что большую часть подноса занимал серебряный чайный сервиз. Ее рацион, к огромному облегчению девушки, состоял из тарелки супа из бычьего хвоста, к которому прилагался толстый бутерброд с маслом.

\- Ты это сам приготовил? - спросила она, осторожно приняв глубокую миску и поставив ее себе на вытянутые ноги.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен отпустил легкий учтивый поклон. - Книга с рецептами Рен утверждает, что нет ничего лучше для больного, чем суп на говяжьих костях.

\- Моя няня настаивала на цыпленке, - улыбнулась Белль, вспомнив, как каждый раз при первых зимних холодах ее няня требовала, чтобы ее девочка употребляла дополнительную порцию питательного бульона. - Спасибо, - поблагодарила она, когда Румпельштильцхен присел на краешек кровати рядом. - Это так мило с твоей стороны - готовить для меня. Баловать меня.

\- На самом деле, это то же самое, что готовить зелье, - смущенная улыбка чуть смягчила его встревоженные черты. – Нарезать, варить и помешивать.

\- Полагаю, что да, - когда Белль попыталась поднять ложку, ее рука задрожала. Если не быть предельно осторожной, то в итоге весь суп окажется на сорочке. И Румпельштильцхен тоже это заметил. Конечно же, он заметил. На миг она испугалась, что он предложит покормить ее как ребенка с ложечки. Вместо этого, проведя рукой у нее над коленями, он превратил ложку и тарелку в высокую глиняную кружку с ручкой и успел подхватить ее до того, как та перевернулась.

\- Спасибо, - повторила Белль, мазнув кончиками пальцев по его пальцам, когда обхватила ладонями чашку. - Я думала, что мне уже стало лучше. Как глупо с моей стороны.

\- О, нет, - запротестовал он, сжав ее колено рядом с тем местом, где она держала кружку с бульоном. - Любовь моя, если ты хочешь, чтобы я вылечил тебя...

\- Не хочу, - каким бы заманчивым ни выглядело это предложение, когда она чувствовала себя такой слабой, с дрожащими руками... но нет. - Я хочу знать, почему так случилось. Удостовериться, что такое больше не повторится.

\- ... Да, - Румпельштильцхен понуро опустил голову. - Конечно, хочешь, - в его голосе звучала безнадежность. И печаль. Прихлебывая бульон, Белль наблюдала за мужем из-под ободка своеобразной чашки. - Мои предшественники были мужчинами с неудержимыми аппетитами, - начал он, уставившись на свою руку, лежавшую у нее на колене. - Особенно те, кто был порабощен при помощи могущества кинжала. Их хозяева частенько поощряли их... подарками, - маг сглотнул. Снова сглотнул, и его лицо исказилось, как будто ему в рот попало что-то отвратительное на вкус. - В результате их похоти ни разу не появлялся ребенок. Никогда.

\- У нас тоже не появился ребенок, - лишенным эмоций голосом сказала Белль. Она собиралась просто констатировать факт - чтобы в голосе не звучало грусти - но с тем же успехом она могла дать ему пощечину. Румпельштильцхен дернулся, еще ниже опустив голову, чтобы спрятать от нее свое лицо. Белль со вздохом опустила чашку себе на колени.

\- Прости, - тихонько сказала она. - За то, как я сообщила тебе новость той ночью, - она на секунду закусила губу, прислушиваясь к их дыханию. - Я... полагаю, я думала, что ты уже знал.

\- И что мне было все равно.

\- Да, - Белль уставилась себе в бульон. - Это тоже. И все же, мне очень жаль.

\- Я причинил тебе боль. Ты очень рассердилась, - едва слышно произнеся эти слова, Румпельштильцхен украдкой бросил в ее сторону неуверенный взгляд. 

\- Это не значит, что это правильно – то, что ты был зол на меня. Так неправильно. Я не пытаюсь уязвить тебя, когда говорю об этом, - она снова закусила губу, осознавая, что от этих слов ее собственные нервы начали завязываться тугим узлом. - Мне нужно об этом говорить. Я должна знать, почему такое вообще случилось.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул. Он начал гладить ее колено, слишком быстро, чтобы это было жестом утешения, но все равно это обнадеживало, потому что этот интимный жест она никогда не делила ни с кем другим.

\- Как давно... - он запнулся и секунду или две пытался взять себя в руки. Белль видела, что он пытается подражать ее самообладанию, достоинству, с каким она держалась, и от этого открытия чуть было не растеряла и то, и другое сама. Осторожно пытаясь не пролить бульон, она выпустила чашку из левой руки и накрыла ею ладонь Румпельштильцхена. - Ты сказала, что отмечала свои дни, - сказал он. - Можно посмотреть?

Белль заморгала. Когда он обвинил ее в измене, она с вызовом бросила ему, что он сам может пойти и посмотреть бумажку, которую вложила между страниц "Об очаге и плите". Даже как следует об этом не задумываясь, Белль предположила, что когда Румпельштильцхен осознал свою ошибку и пришел за ней к Рен, это было в результате того, что он увидел единственное доказательство ее невиновности.

\- Ты не посмотрел? - прохрипела она, ощущая, что если не будет следить за собой, то снова начнет плакать. Румпельштильцхен покачал головой, встревоженно поглядывая на нее - не понимая, чем расстроил ее на этот раз. - Я... конечно, ты можешь посмотреть, - срывающимся, но уже без сиплых ноток голосом, ответила она. - Книга стоит на полке, - она кивнула влево, в сторону гостиной, и воспользовалась коротким отсутствием Румпельштильцхена, чтобы собраться.

Когда он вернулся с книгой в руках, Белль решительно пила суп.

\- Рен сказала, что я должна считать, - неловко пояснила она. - Я все время забывала о времени и чувствовала себя странно.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, листая страницы в книге, пока не нашел сложенный лист бумаги. Он снова сел рядом с ней, скрестил ноги и разложил листок у себя на колене, внимательно изучая ее записи. Белль удалось покончить с супом в несколько глотков, но чувство неловкости заставило ее продолжить пояснения.

\- У меня пошла кровь вовремя, - сказала она, неуклюже вернув кружку на поднос. - Но совсем чуть-чуть. Рен, кажется, не считала, что это имеет значение.

Еще один рассеянный кивок показал Белль, что ее муж, хоть и слушал, но не нуждался в объяснениях. Она покраснела, чувствуя себя глупым ребенком. Она просто ассоциировала эти тайные подсчеты дней со своей подругой Леорной - с ее неистовым желанием зачать как можно быстрее после свадьбы. А Белль не хотела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен думал, будто она разделяет эту навязчивую амбицию. Она просто хотела быть уверенной, что когда в следующий раз у нее пойдет кровь, это не станет таким большим шоком! Но Румпельштильцхен был совсем не против этого, да? Она нашла в нем только заботу и нежное понимание, когда собственная беспечность обернулась для нее кровотечением и полной неготовностью.

Сейчас его лицо выражало лишь напряженную сосредоточенность. Когда он повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее, Белль виновато улыбнулась.

\- Меньше месяца, - произнес он напряженно. Белль кивнула. Она так и предполагала, поскольку ее обычные женские дни настали вскоре после прибытия в замок, а потом она вернулась из путешествия с визитом к отцу, чувствуя себя... изменившейся. Девушка догадывалась, что там они и зачали ребенка или незадолго до поездки туда.

\- Ты не должна была чувствовать себя так плохо.

\- Значит, он был... очень маленьким, - на этот раз попытка говорить ровно закончилась дрожащим голосом, предвестником новых слез. Белль прочистила горло. - Рен сказала, что я могла бы никогда и не узнать от этом, если бы она сама не заронила эту идею мне в голову.

Румпельштильцхен снова посмотрел на бумагу.

\- Вот здесь, - он уперся указательным пальцем в дату, перечеркнутую крестиком. - Когда я был ранен? - уверенность сменилась удивлением еще до того, как он закончил произносить фразу. - Этого не может быть. Абсурд.

\- Реджина казалась очень уверенной, что я скоро забеременею. Во время нашей первой встречи. Она сказала, что я "спелая как персик", - с отвращением добавила Белль. - Это было как раз тогда, когда ты плохо себя чувствовал.

\- Спелая или бесплодная, сокровище мое, этого не должно было случиться! - Румпельштильцхен отбросил книгу и бумажку в сторону и вскочил на ноги, секунду заколебавшись, будто выбирая, в каком направлении начать ходить. - Я был ослаблен, но все равно оставался проклятым! - он с очевидным пренебрежением отмахнулся от чего-то рукой. - Нет! - маг остановился спиной к ней, так тяжело дыша, что едва не задыхался. Белль подумала, что он выглядит скорей напуганным, чем рассерженным.

\- Какой толк от разговоров о том, чего не могло случиться, если это уже случилось? - горячо воскликнула она. - Или говорить, что чего-то не должно было быть только потому, что такого не случалось раньше? Это не ответ, это просто глупо!

Резко развернувшись к ней лицом, Румпельштильцхен разгневанно посмотрел на нее. Но ярость его все равно была слабой и быстро прошла, как только он встретился с ней взглядом. Он мог пытаться лгать самому себе, но не было смысла стараться убедить ее в том, что он прав.

\- Ребенка нет, - повторила Белль, слишком уставшая, чтобы снова ввязываться в ссору просто ради самой ссоры. И слишком опечаленная.

\- Возможно, проклятье не останавливает процесс зачатия поначалу, - прижав ладонь к своему животу, Белль наклонила голову. Они тоже не могли этого знать. Она путешествовала, подверглась результату неправильно наложенной магии, а потом была излечена от нее. Боги, да она чуть не убила себя, когда выпила зелье наслаждения Румпельштильцхена - могла ли искра жизни пережить лихорадку вкупе с ледяными ваннами? Все это могло привести к выкидышу, даже до того, как она приняла во внимание проклятье Румпельштильцхена. Теперь уже не узнать, какой именно фактор отнял у них ребенка. Но они точно знали, что ребенок все же был зачат.

\- Тебе не стоит бояться, - Румпельштильцхен неуверенно приблизился к ней. Он говорил так, будто обращался к напуганному животному - высоким мягким голосом. - Я оставлю тебя в покое.

Белль уставилась на него, не зная, как ответить. Чувство вины, гнев, отчаяние и ужас боролись в ней, но все, о чем она могла думать, это рисовать картины своего одиночества, если Румпельштильцхен покинет ее ложе!

Первые слова, которые готовы были сорваться с ее губ, были вызваны горечью и злостью. Белль удержала их в себе, наблюдая за тем, ка ее муж все больше и больше нервничает.

\- Это не ответ, - с трудом выдавила она через какое-то время, напряженным голосом от попыток сдержать все те гадости, которые так и просились вырваться наружу. 

\- У меня нет для тебя ответа! - запротестовал он, расстроенно взмахнув руками. - Нет! Мог ли я ошибиться? Станет ли любой ребенок, которого мы создадим, подвергаться той же угрозе? Да! Да! - его взгляд стал диким, пока он не заметил, что она не собиралась спорить с ним с таким же жаром. А еще он заметил, что расстроил ее и стал причиной ее слез. Белль подозревала, что этого он боялся больше всего остального. Но с другой стороны, его прямота принесла ей облегчение. Признание мужа, что он мог просто ошибиться, стало целебным бальзамом для ее глубокой душевной раны и окружавшей ее гноящейся обиды.

Похлопав по кровати рядом с собой, Белль дождалась пока он подойдет к ней поближе. Ей так хотелось погладить мужа по щеке, изгнать прочь этот дикий испуганный взгляд. К ее весьма приятному удивлению Румпельштильцхен вместо этого обхватил ее и привлек к себе. Объятия получились очень неуклюжими, учитывая, что он сидел на самом краю матраса, но какими же они были приятными и долгожданными! Девушка крепко прижималась к нему до тех пор, пока ее руки не начали дрожать от усилий, и ей пришлось его отпустить.

Она подсунула себе под спину подушки, чтобы без лишних усилий сидеть прямо, и улыбнулась, когда Румпельштильцхен перегнулся через ее ноги, чтобы налить им чаю. Для этого он принес две чашки, хотя еды была всего одна порция, которая предназначалась только для Белль.

\- Ты дал поесть Гастону? - просила она мужа, наблюдая, как его волосы скользят по плечам, когда тот двигается.

\- Он не будет голодным, - нехотя ответил он. - Но готовить для него лично это уже перебор... Замок позаботится, чтобы он был накормлен и напоен.

\- Как и моя кошка, - Белль не смогла до конца сдержать слабого предательского смешка.

\- Кошка - мой гость, - с шутливым равнодушием отозвался Румпельштильцхен. - А сэр Гастон - мой пленник.

А прежде он называл его "ее Гастоном". Пока маг кидал кусочки сахара в свою чашку, Белль коснулась его плеча. Румпельштильцхен выпрямил спину с недоуменным видом.

\- Ты же знаешь, что Гастон тебе не соперник в борьбе за мое сердце, правда? - мягко спросила она.

Румпельштильцхен сделал попытку улыбнуться, но ему удалось лишь чуть заметно дернуть губами.

\- Ты могла выйти за него и влюбиться точно также из чувства долга, как и в случае со мной, - сказал он, и этот ответ был настолько рациональным и разумным, что Белль удивленно застыла. Она почувствовала, как на лице отобразился весть спектр ее эмоций, и так и не смогла остановиться на каком-то одном выражении… 

\- Думаю, - осторожно произнесла она, - что Гастон в итоге не оказался бы таким интересным, как ты, - чем больше она об этом думала, тем больше уверялась в сказанном. И Румпельштильцхен хохотнул своим особенным мягким коротким смешком, передав ей чашку чая.

\- Значит, я интересный?

\- Да, - она доставила ему удовольствие, развеселила, и возможно, даже польстила, и Белль наслаждалась этим мигом, в котором были эти смущенные улыбки и переглядывания над чашками с чаем. - С самой нашей первой встречи ты был интересным. Загадочным.

\- Думаю, я, по крайней мере, смогу пообещать, что со мной ты не соскучишься, любовь моя, - ответил Румпель, вращая свою чашку на блюдечке, осторожно проводя подушечками пальцев по сколотому краешку. - Да, определенно не соскучишься, - он в шутливом тосте поднял вверх чашку и Белль, хихикая, приподняла свою и звонко чокнулась с ним. Ей даже удалось при этом не расплескать весь свой чай.

\- Да,- еще раз кивнул Румпельштильцхен после того, как каждый из них сделал по глотку. - По крайней мере, это я могу тебе пообещать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: adelfa, danielmorne.


	97. Злые духи

Белль обнаружила, что способна только на то, чтобы спать целый день.

Румпельштильцхен оказался очень внимательной нянькой, его стремление непрерывно находиться рядом даже слегка смущало, хотя ей мало что было нужно из того, что он мог бы ей дать. Раз или два за день Белль слегка приподнималась и каждый раз находила мужа, сидящим на стуле рядом с кроватью и читающим книгу, устроенную на перекрещенных коленях. Для удобства он ослабил свои жесткие воротники и манжеты, и теперь создавалось впечатление, что он намеревался оставаться рядом так долго, сколько потребует ее болезнь.

Белль не была уверена, что ей требуется такое пристальное внимание даже сейчас. Но она все равно ценила это, и возможно ее сон был более спокойным именно из-за того, что она точно знала – его достойно охраняют. Она была благодарна за заботу, особенно тогда, когда намного позднее она очнулась ото сна и услышала, как муж раздевается, чтобы лечь в кровать. И он действительно разделся - не пользуясь магией, чтобы сменить дневное облачение на ночную рубашку. Белль лежала совершенно неподвижно и прислушивалась к шороху ткани и тихим поскрипываниям, которые издавали кожаные одежды.

Он взял за привычку оставлять свою сложенную ночную рубашку под подушками со стороны окна. Белль ничего не сказала, не желая привлекать внимание к этому выбору, чтобы не давать ему повода переменить свое решение. Она все время настаивала, что рада видеть его рядом с собой, но то, что Румпельштильцхен поверил ей на слово - совсем другое дело. Несмотря на всю эту трагедию они достигли нового уровня доверия, нового желания попытаться наладить взаимопонимание между собой, и Белль была несказанно рада этому.

Забравшись в постель, Румпельштильцхен проворно подвинулся ближе, задержав дыхание, чтобы не разбудить жену. Это заставило ее улыбнуться. Все пережитые ужасы оказались забыты перед лицом этого теплого и приятного момента. Когда он устроился на дальнем краю кровати, Белль перевернулась и потянулась, чтобы в приветствии коснуться рукой его бедра.

\- Я старался тебя не разбудить, - произнес он смущенно. Он протянул ей руки и встретился с женой в центре огромной кровати. Румпельштильцхен вытянул левую руку так, чтобы она могла лечь на нее головой и плотнее прижаться к его боку.

\- Все в порядке, - успокоила девушка, погладив ладошкой его по груди. - Спасибо за то, что пришел сюда, в кровать.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул.

\- Я не был уверен, что я... точнее, я не был уверен, что ты хочешь видеть меня здесь, - подушечки его пальцев легонько прочертили линию жизни на тыльной стороне ее ладони. - Я не всегда знаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, - очень тихо пояснил он. – И я не хочу сделать что-то не так. Сделать все еще хуже.

\- Ты уже был раньше женат, - не слишком уверенно запротестовала Белль, – а я вот замужем впервые. Так почему же ты считаешь, что мне лучше знать, как будет лучше? - она перекинула ногу через его ногу и просунула правую ступню между его лодыжек, чтобы согреться. Румпельштильцхен приобнял ее одной рукой, слегка похлопав при этом.

\- Если я расстраивал Милу, я спал на полу, - он попытался придать голосу оттенок беззаботности, но вместо этого выдал лишь хрипловатый нервный смешок. - Думаю, я ожидал похожего изгнания за такое обращение с тобой. За все то, что я тебе наговорил.

\- И какой от этого толк? - нахмурилась Белль. - Тогда бы у меня были ледяные ноги, а ты остался бы один, придумывая себе причины, почему я не могу тебя любить. И не отрицай этого, - добавила она, когда он сделал вдох для ответа. Румпельштильцхен насмешливо фыркнул и покачал головой.

\- Я бы не осмелился тебе перечить, моя дорогая.

\- Я рада, что ты мне рассказал, - сказала она, стараясь говорить твердо, несмотря на сонливость. - Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся мне что-либо рассказывать, - в голове у нее роилось множество слов, которые никак не хотели выстроиться во что-то членораздельное - о ее силе, преданности, решительности сделать их брак настоящей счастливой супружеской жизнью. Она слишком хотела спать, а потому у нее не получилось придать этим словам достаточный смысл даже для себя самой, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вслух сказать их мужу. Вместо этого она ухватилась за его рубашку на груди и спрятала лицо у него на плече, прижавшись к Румпельштильцхену изо всех сил, пока пыталась прояснить свои мысли.

\- Любовь сильнее этого, - пришла она к выводу, который стал плодом огромных умственных трудов. - Сильнее нескольких непростых истин.

\- Ты имеешь в виду, что ты сильнее их, - голос Румпельштильцхен был низким и нежным, но все равно в нем прослеживалась нотка осторожности. – Одного неправильного решения оказалось достаточно, чтобы я тогда лишился своего счастья. Всего лишь одного, Белль. Однажды, я, вероятно, найду пределы и твоего умения прощать.

Белль задумалась над этим, изучая пальчиками вышивку на горловине его сорочки. Румпельштильцхен вел себя так, как будто следующее принятое им решение станет концом их отношений. Он всегда так себя вел, даже прежде, чем коснулся ее в их первую брачную ночь. Чему тут удивляться, если раньше все так и было? Но ведь ничего такого не случилось, не так ли? Ни одно решение не принималось в одиночку, из одного вытекало другое, а потом следующее - непрерывной чередой. Все последующие решения Румпельштильцхена вытекали из его решения сбежать с поля боя. Другие решения привели его к этому моменту - совершить что-то, чего жена не простит ему. Это была просто попытка свалить вину за все последующие бедствия на один единственный ошибочный шаг 

Если бы Белль раз за разом не тянулась к нему снова и снова, начиная с минуты их первой встречи, попытался бы Румпельштильцхен вообще стать для нее настоящим супругом? Если бы она не продолжала его убеждать в своей благосклонности, стал бы он приходить к ней в спальню в надежде встретить там теплый прием? Белль вздохнула. Сейчас было неподходящее время для подобных размышлений - она была слишком поглощена собственными сожалениями и страхами. Не говоря уже о попытках понять своего мужа. Ее странный, пугливый, печальный и всемогущий муж, который так нежно обнимал ее во мраке и боялся, что она отвернется от него, если он чем-то не сможет ей угодить. И он точно уйдет, если она от него отвернется. Он мог бы в один миг превратить всю эту комнату в руины, наказать ее одним лишь усилием воли, но он только развернется и уйдет с истекающим кровью сердцем.

\- Есть еще кое-что, чего я еще не рассказал тебе, - запинаясь, сказал он. - Намного больше.

\- И ты боишься, что я передумаю, когда узнаю, - вздохнула девушка, - понимаю, - Белль протянула назад руку, потирая ноющую поясницу. Она большую часть дня провела в полусонном состоянии, не замечая боли, которая сейчас давала о себе знать. Она напоминала те спазмы, которые у нее были каждый месяц, но в отличие от последних, все не заканчивалось через один-два дня. Эта боль была похожа на наказание - постоянное напоминание о случившемся.

Несколько минут она ворочалась, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Румпельштильцхен лежал неподвижно, терпеливо наблюдая ее ёрзание, но когда Белль не удалось найти удобную позу, ей стало стыдно.

\- Теперь я не буду давать тебе спать, - извинилась она, прижавшись спиной к его боку и подложив руку себе под голову. Она попробовала лежать, прижавшись спиной к его груди, но от этого ей стало жарко и неуютно, что в свою очередь вызвало раздражение.

\- У меня есть лекарство, - предложил Румпельштильцхен, неуверенно коснувшись ее бедра. Когда его прикосновение не было отвергнуто, он уже более уверенно прижал свою горячую ладонь к ее обтянутой тонким шелком коже. - От боли. Для сна. Без магии, обещаю. Травы, кора и различные корешки.

Белль чуть было не отказалась без раздумий, просто из упрямства, но вовремя возникший укол боли, заставивший заныть спину и поясницу, вынудил ее передумать.

Когда она кивнула, поджав губы, Румпельштильцхен принял сидячее положение. В его вздохе ей почудилось облегчение.

Она ожидала, что он наколдует у себя в руке бутылочку с ложкой, как и раньше. Вместо этого он откинул одеяло и направился в гостиную, в то время как на столике зажглась одинокая свеча, освещая ему дорогу. Он вернулся со своей корзинкой, устланной красным бархатом, в которой находились пузырьки с лекарствами. Они приятно позвякивали в такт его шагам. Белль с улыбкой отметила свернутые между пузырьками зеленые ленты, образовавшие удобное гнездышко для всевозможных золотых ложечек.

\- Все еще болит, - сказала она, как будто признавалась в ужасном преступлении, а не просила лекарство. - Есть что-нибудь, чтобы я заснула и не мешала тебе спать?

\- Да, - легким движением пальцев Румпельштильцхен выдернул из корзины маленькую бутылочку из синего стекла и взял самую большую ложку. - Вот, - уверенными руками и с решительным выражением лица он отмерил две полных ложки. Белль напряглась, предвкушая ужасные испарения, от которых слезятся глаза и разрывает кашель, но жидкость была просто горькой и отдавала чем-то гнилостным.

\- Это подарит тебе мягкий сон и ослабит боль, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, наблюдая за ней со слабой улыбкой на губах. Он нагнулся и поставил корзину на пол у кровати. - Скоро к тебе вернутся силы.

О, она очень надеялась, что в этом он окажется прав! Так получилось, что по той или иной причине большую часть последних недель она провела не в своем привычном вполне хорошем состоянии здоровья. У мужа едва ли была возможность вообще видеть ее в добром здравии… Белль скучала по естественной усталости, активной деятельности и веселому настроению. Когда она поправится, то приложит все усилия, чтобы получше устроить все дела, решила она. Сколько можно пользоваться новизной брака и странностями своего положения в качестве оправдания своих неудач?

Румпельштильцхен вернулся, устроившись лицом к ней и подперев рукой голову. Свечу он оставил гореть. Он изучал ее лицо, пытаясь увидеть признаки какого-либо дискомфорта, насколько поняла Белль. Она коснулась его руки, благодарная за лекарство, саму ее уже начало клонить в сон. Если она заснет, может, он тоже сможет поспать? Судя по его виду, Румпельштильцхен очень нуждался в этом. Когда он был уставшим, то выглядел, как выжатый лимон.

\- Спокойной ночи, - сказала Белль. Момент показался крайне неловким без привычного поцелуя. Хотела ли она его поцеловать? Белль честно не могла ответить даже самой себе. Губы, казалось, покалывало от предвкушения. Она так привыкла отходить ко сну, чувствуя вкус его поцелуя на губах.

\- Спокойной ночи, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, и тут же свеча у окна погасла. Он подложил руку под подушку и устроился поближе к ней, однако при этом не касаясь ее. Белль чувствовала на себе его взгляд в темноте до тех пор, пока мужчину не сморил сон: тело его расслабилось, а голова глубже погрузилась в подушку.

Белль долго лежала в полудреме и прислушивалась к тихим звукам пустого замка в ночи. Близкое дыхание Румпельштильцхена выделялось равномерным ритмом среди всех остальных звуков. Девушка поняла, что жаждет прикоснуться к нему. Ей даже в голову не пришло побеспокоить мужа, но пальцы даже зудели от желания ощутить его твердое надежное тело - тепло его кожи или щекотание мягких волос.

А вдруг он сейчас совсем не в настроении ее целовать? Только от одной этой мысли что-то болезненно заныло под ложечкой. Это их чувство легкости и привязанности слишком много стало для нее значить - возможно, даже больше, чем имело на то право. Но поцелуи приводили к другим вещам. Поцелуи сами по себе являлись чистым искушением.

Румпельштильцхен хотел, как лучше - предложил оставить ее одну, чтобы не возникло шанса зачать еще одного ребенка. Белль понимала, что он хотел лишь обеспечить ей безопасность, а себе - душевное спокойствие, но это предложение ранило ее в душу. Ей причинило боль то, что это было первое, что он предложил, тогда как сама она хотела получить от него только информацию.

Ей надо будет поговорить с Рен о травах, вот и все. Но... нет. Дни Рен сочтены - их осталось так мало, что она потребовала от Румпельштильцхена услугу в виде безболезненной и быстрой смерти. Рен не сможет ей помочь, и ее скоро не станет. От этого тоже стало очень больно, и Белль вдруг почувствовала, что внутри нее уже нет больше места для новой боли. Она и так погрязла в ней с головой. Белль сделала глубокий вдох и попыталась прогнать ее при помощи долгого и медленного выдоха. Чтобы подбодрить себя.

Еще есть Марта. А также магия. Румпельштильцхен и сам должен знать, какие травы помешают зачатию. Им совсем не нужно находиться врозь по этой причине. Как он мог подумать, что она согласится на такое, когда видел, как жена теряла голову во время таинства их любви - видел, как она жаждала его прикосновений? Он сделал из своей невинной невесты настоящую развратницу, и теперь Белль не потерпит, чтобы ее бросили. Желание к ней еще вернется. И надежда тоже. Может, однажды она даже захочет, чтобы он подарил ей ребенка. Когда-нибудь.

Лекарство, которое он ей дал, было не таким сильным, как то, которым ее напоила Рен в ту ужасную ночь. Оно лишь немного притупило боль и позволило расслабиться мышцам, но не заставило моментально провалиться в сон. Все мысли в голове от него превратились в размытое единое пятно, а веки потяжелели. Но больше, чем лекарство, ее успокоило медленное равномерное дыхание Румпельштильцхена. Через какое-то время он по привычке перевернулся на живот и просунул руки под подушку, уткнувшись в нее лицом. Посла этого его дыхание стало едва слышным, приглушенное гусиным пухом набивки. Белль надеялась, что сны его были приятными.

Сама она пребывала на грани сна и яви, ей было спокойно и комфортно. Разум девушки яркими картинками воспроизводил прошедшие дни - кровь, гнев и слезы, но Белль смотрела на себя как будто со стороны, практически ничего не чувствуя. Только память об ужасном кинжале в ее руке ощущалась более, чем реально - он был неимоверно тяжелым для своих размеров, как будто сам пытался управлять рукой, заставляя поднять клинок и ударить.

Она, задыхаясь, проснулась в поту с этой мыслью, и поспешно села, путаясь в одеялах. Румпель лежал рядом, повернув лицо в сторону окна. Ее внезапное движение его не разбудило. Белль следила за ним с бьющимся сердцем, частившим от страха после пережитого кошмара. Чувствуя себя глупо, она медленно и осторожно положила ладонь на спину мужа, перебравшись поближе к нему на его сторону кровати. Знакомый запах его кожи, мягкий шелк под подушечками пальцев и щекочущие кончики его волос - все это успокаивало, даже когда Румпельштильцхен спал, не подозревая об ее осторожных прикосновениях. Он издал тихое довольное мычание в подушку, когда матрас прогнулся под ее весом рядом с ним. Смущенно улыбаясь и краснея, Белль снова устроилась поудобнее и провалилась в глубокий сон до самого утра.

~+~

Она проснулась одна и при виде сложенной под подушкой черной рубашки Румпельштильцхена улыбнулась, ни капли не уязвленная его отсутствием.

У Белль хватило сил помыть голову во время купания, расчесавшись пальцами, смоченными в одном из лосьонов Лотты, чтобы избавиться от колтунов и вернуть волосам прежний блеск. 

Боль была намного меньше, как и кровотечение, поэтому она решила не проводить весь день в кровати, пусть вместо этого ей придется сидеть в кресле. Плохое самочувствие не позволило ей одеться как следует: она сменила сорочку, накинула сверху свой халат из чудесной паутины и обула подходящие к нему туфельки. Белль заплела волосы и наполнила корзинку теми вещами, которые помогут ей с пользой скоротать время, после чего спустилась на кухню.

Еще наверху лестницы она уловила запах готовящейся еды. К тому времени, как она добралась до кухни внизу, она услышала шкворчание и звуки перемещаемой по печи сковороды.

Она обнаружила Румпельштильцхена готовящего яичницу с каким-то колбасками. Когда девушка ступила за порог, завтрак уже был готов. Он не отчитал ее за то, что она встала с постели, хотя рядом с ним стоял приготовленный поднос, чтобы отнести завтрак наверх. Вместо этого маг в качестве приветствия мягко пожал ей руку. Повернувшись к столу, Белль увидела, что ее стул возле очага превратился в большое кресло-качалку из темного полированного дерева. Перед ним стояла большая подставка для ног, а подушек ярких расцветок было гораздо больше, чем того требовалось для такого кресла. Через гладкий деревянный подлокотник был перекинут ее красный походный плед.

Взволнованная и раскрасневшаяся, Белль заняла место за столом.

\- Я подумал, что сейчас тебе нужен комфорт, - пробормотал Румпельштильцхен и поставил перед ней тарелку. Белль храбро изобразила попытку улыбнуться. После секундного колебания, муж наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в макушку. Ну почему все это было так неловко? После всего, что между ними было в последние дни - боль, гнев, исповеди и слезы - почему обычный завтрак становился проблемой?

\- Ты кажешься более окрепшей.

\- Сон пошел мне на пользу, - объяснила она, дожидаясь, пока он выкладывал столовые приборы и чайные принадлежности с подноса. - А ты хорошо выспался?

\- Да, - накрыв к завтраку, Румпельштильцхен выдвинул стул во главе стола и сел. Он только собрался заговорить, вероятно, предугадать ее вопрос о том, почему он сам не ест, как серая кошка вскочила к нему на колени, издав приветственное горловое «му-ур».

Белль радостно рассмеялась при виде своей питомицы - и еще больше радуясь при виде того, как Румпельштильцхен в откровенном удивлении уставился на наглое создание. Не замечая недоумение и отсутствие теплого приема со стороны хозяина, кошка ткнулась головой в пуговицы его жилета и принялась месить ему бедра. И замурчала.

\- Вот твоя хозяйка, - с некоторым недовольством Румпельштильцхен указал пальцем на Белль. - Иди к ней.

Кошка соскочила на пол и, задрав хвост кверху, направилась в сторону кладовых и своих котят.

\- Не я обеспечиваю ее лучшим мясом в золотых мисках и мягкими подушками, - заметила Белль, беспомощно улыбаясь. - Кошки знают, кто удовлетворяет их насущные интересы.

Румпельштильцхен недоуменно заморгал.

\- Эти подушки для тебя, - возмутился он, выглядя крайне оскорбленным подобным предположением с ее стороны, - чтобы твоя кухня была более уютной и удобной.

\- Спасибо, - Белль почти что ему поверила. Главное, что Румпельштильцхен сам в это верил.

Он выпил с ней чаю, пока она подкреплялась, но Белль видела знакомое возбуждение, которое не могли скрыть даже любезности и нежность мужа. Он провел несколько дней, ухаживая за ней после ссоры - дни, во время которых его планы оставались под угрозой, рожденной неизвестным противником. Теперь, когда она шла на поправку, Румпельштильцхену не терпелось приступить к своей работе.

\- Сегодня я отдохну здесь, у огня, - сказала Белль. - Тебе больше нет нужды забрасывать свою работу. Сегодня мне намного лучше.

Ей и вправду было намного лучше. Организм восстановился настолько, что она уже более не боялась, что еще одно возложенное на ее плечи требование заставит ее упасть и зарыдать. Она не нуждалась в том, чтобы муж целый день только и делал, что ждал от нее новых указаний. Более того, она не хотела, чтобы он так делал. Ей нужно было время, чтобы подумать, написать отцу... да. Вот чем она хотела заняться сегодня.

Румпельштильцхен дождался, пока Белль опустошит свою тарелку, а потом поднялся на ноги.

\- Тебе нужно только позвать меня по имени, - сказал он, провожая ее к очагу и придерживая рукой за талию. Он присел на корточки возле кресла-качалки, пока она устраивалась в нем, не спуская с нее откровенно встревоженного взгляда. - Если я тебе потребуюсь.

\- Да, - Белль мягко сжала его плечо. Его беспокойство за нее было даже хуже перенесенных ею боли и слабости. - Со мной все будет хорошо. Приходи составить мне компанию попозже. К чаю?

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, с трудом оторвав от нее взгляд, а потом поспешно вышел из кухни. Белль не знала, испытывал ли он такие же угрызения совести от облегчения, освободившись от своего долга по заботе за нее, как и она, когда осталась наедине с собой на некоторое время.

К собственному удивлению и досаде, Белль заснула почти сразу же, как села в кресло. Кресло-качалка было слишком уютным, а одеяла и подушки - теплыми. И хотя она собиралась посидеть подумать, потом немного пошить, написать письма и привести в порядок мысли, Белль продремала почти до полудня, убаюканная тихим потрескиванием огня в очаге.

Ее разбудил громкий стук в дверь. Девушка вздрогнула и заморгала, недоуменно оглядываясь. Она прошла на звук к двери в кладовку, где томился в заключении Гастон. Дымчатая кошка крутилась у нее в ногах и мурчала.

\- Гастон, в чем дело? - позвала Белль, стараясь перекричать барабанящие под двери кулаки рыцаря.

\- Выпусти меня!

\- Мы уже говорили на эту тему, - устало ответила она. - Здесь я могу замолвить за тебя словечко и держать тебя в безопасности. Если ты убежишь...

\- Злые духи проникают сквозь дверь! - заорал Гастон. Только тогда Белль заметила его изменившийся голос, который стал пронзительно высоким и был на грани истерики. Гастон был напуган. - Кошка... сквозь дверь!

Белль посмотрела себе под ноги. Ее кошка сидела, аккуратно поджав под себя лапки и с интересом смотрела вверх на нее.

\- В замке нет никаких злых духов, Гастон, - заверила девушка, - это просто кошка. Она может ходить, куда ей хочется. У нее котята в соседней с твоей комнате. Ей было просто любопытно.

\- Я не потерплю, чтобы меня подвергали черной магии! - не слушая ее, кричал Гастон. - Нет!

Белль со вздохом нагнулась и погладила кошку по головке. Та еще громче замурчала и ласково потерлась о руку. Слушать кого-либо другого после того, как он сам что-то вбил себе в голову, было не самой сильной стороной Гастона. Он решил, что замок Румпельштильцхена является оплотом злых духов и проклятий. С подобными идеями, как полагала Белль, будет достаточно страшно видеть, как кошка проходит сквозь твердую дубовую дверь, как будто ее там и вовсе нет.

\- Можешь выйти ненадолго, если хочешь, - неуверенно предложила она. - Хочешь чаю?

\- Пытаешься смягчить меня для него, да, Белль? - подобное непривычно язвительное замечание было совсем не похоже на Гастона. Он был зол на нее из-за тех вопросов в их последнюю встречу, и из-за всего случившегося потом, она совсем обо всем этом забыла. Она отперла дверь и отступила, распахнув ее наружу. Кошка снова начала обвиваться вокруг лодыжек девушки, очевидно увлекшись расшитыми шелковыми тапочками. Гастон смотрел на животное враждебно и не без страха.

Белль уперла руки в бока.

\- Я забрала ее из сарая на ферме в долине, расположенной чуть ниже отсюда, - сообщила она. Терпеливое втолковывание фактов снова и снова - это единственный способ, который она знала, чтобы поселить новую мысль в голову Гастона. Не то, чтобы он был совсем тупоголовым. Он был далеко не таким. Просто Гастон был настолько жестко приучен к придворным манерам, правильному обращению, материнским идеям о добродетели и отцовским понятиям чести, что не пользуясь ничем другим в повседневной жизни, разум его оставался совершенно чист, чтобы там появлялись новые мысли.

\- Она родила котят в дровяном сарае. Четырех. Это просто кошка, Гастон. А вот двери зачарованы, - Белль протянула руку и постучала по дубовой доске.

Гастон бросил на дерево подозрительный взгляд. Только тогда Белль поняла, насколько он был напуган. Он и вправду боялся - всех этих неправильных вещей, глупых предрассудков, странных кошек и злых духов - но больше всего Румпельштильцхена и смерти, с которой, как он ожидал, встретится очень скоро. А ее саму? Он уже считал, что она манипулирует им в интересах Румпельштильцхена. Почему он должен верить, будто бы она попытается защитить его по мере своих сил?

\- Можешь выйти. Я не знаю, как это работает, - поспешно добавила она. - Дверь открывается для меня. А для кошек дверей как будто нет вообще. Выходи и попей со мной чаю, - как и раньше, Белль направилась вперед без Гастона, оставив ему самому решать, последовать за ней или нет. - Румпельштильцхен ищет способ нейтрализовать магию, что не дает тебе рассказать все, что ты знаешь, - сказала она, оглянувшись, когда услышала его шаги за спиной. - Так, чтобы это не причинило тебе вреда. - Кошка громко мяукнула, последовав за ними, и Белль сделала паузу, чтобы посмотреть на котят. Они расползлись по соломе и покачивались на неустойчивых лапках. Один из них жалобно плакал, зовя свою мать. Гастон наблюдал, как серая кошка подошла к своему детенышу и принялась вылизывать загривок плаксы. Даже ему будет трудно убедить себя, что он сейчас стал свидетелем явления демона в маскировке, верно? Белль двинулась дальше. После долгой паузы, Гастон последовал за ней.

\- А когда я стану бесполезен для него? - Гастон просто стоял на кухне, наблюдая, как Белль ставит чайник на плиту. Тот был еще теплым.

\- Тогда я буду просить его отпустить тебя, - сказала Белль. Это была правда, как бы абсурдно она не звучала для Гастона. - Помни, что ты здесь только потому, что выжил, пытаясь убить Королеву, - сказала молодая женщина, резко, чтобы скрыть внезапное беспокойство. Она не хотела думать о том, что может случиться, если Румпельштильцхен откажется освободить Гастона. Если Румпельштильцхен убьет Гастона. - Помни это, когда будешь сравнивать свою честь с моей.

\- Ты нездорова, - коротко сказал Гастон. - Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой.

Белль опустила глаза, внезапно одолеваемая ужасным чувством неловкости, вспомнив о своем полуодетом состоянии. Голубой халат скрывал ночную рубашку, скромный и привлекательный, но она должна была признать, что такой наряд не совсем подходил... для чаепития с гостями. Не говоря уже о том, что она не надела под него ничего, кроме панталон. Она покраснела, накладывая листья чая в чайник, спиной к Гастону.

\- Я в порядке, - сказала она взволновано, не испытывая ни малейшего желания объяснять ему ситуацию. - Ты голоден?

\- В своей камере я оставил хлеб и воду, - сказал он тихо и холодно. - Кажется, голодная смерть мне не грозит.

\- Не грозит, - Белль указала на стол, вытирая столешницу. - Я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь горяченькое, - справившись с румянцем, она повернулась лицом к Гастону. Он выглядел несчастным - гнев и страх смешались с сомнением и стыдом. А еще у него был неописуемо встревоженный вид, который часто можно было наблюдать в компании Белль. Он никогда не знал, что ей говорить, и Белль прекрасно понимала, что ее усилия привести его в более непринужденное состояние были не настолько старательными, какими могли бы быть.

\- Это не правильно, - пробубнил он, уставившись себе под ноги. - То, что ты мне прислуживаешь.

\- Мне не нравиться есть наколдованную пищу, - сказала Белль, с достаточно убедительным весельем в голосе. - Еда, которую он тебе присылает, не навредит тебе, - поспешно добавила она, вспомнив его волнения по поводу кошки. - Это настоящая еда. Но я думаю, кухня здесь нужна не просто так. Сядь, пожалуйста, - она никогда не чувствовала себя комфортно, когда Гастон маячил у нее за спиной. Он был одним из самых высоких людей, которых она когда-либо видела.

Только зайдя в холодный чулан, Белль вспомнила, что пообещала провести этот день, отдыхая. Закусив губу, она огляделась, в поисках ингредиентов для блюда, приготовление которого не слишком бы ее утомило. Гастон, наверное, посмеется, если она предложит ему кашу снова, но овсянка быстро готовилась и была питательной, а Белль научилась готовить ее практически в совершенстве. Пусть издевается. Еда есть еда. Она щедро зачерпнула большой деревянной ложкой из мешка с овсом и прихватила кувшин с молоком.

Гастон ее послушался и сел за стол. На этот раз он не занял место во главе стола, и девушка испытала облегчение, увидев это. Вместо этого он выдвинул стул с другой стороны и устроился поближе к огню.

\- У тебя достаточно одеял? - спросила Белль, которую внезапно осенило, что Гастон скорее умрет от холода, чем что-нибудь попросит сам.

\- Еще одно... было бы очень кстати, - медленно признался он.

Таков был весь Гастон. Несгибаемый. Сухой и правильный. Вечно на страже против нарушения приличий и бесчестья. Другой бы на его месте, почуяв, что ему нечего терять, мог бы схватить один из дюжины острых кухонных ножей и прижать его к горлу Белль, в надежде вступить в переговоры с Темным и спастись. Гастон никогда так не поступит, что делало его попытку убить Реджину в постели совершенно непостижимой. Что могло заставить его пойти на такое?

\- Ты веришь, что вся магия является злом? - поинтересовалась она, смешивая овес и молоко в маленькой медной кастрюльке, которую потом отнесла к плите. И услышала, как он неловко заерзал на стуле. 

\- Ты же знаешь истории. Когда-то магия властвовала в нашем королевстве. Были ужасные побоища, разруха. Даже сам факт существования Темного развратил наш народ.

Белль резко повернула голову и успела заметить слабую улыбку Гастона. Он догадался, что она этого не знала. И она дала ему повод почувствовать превосходство.

\- Один из моих предков держал Темного в рабстве и использовал его злое могущество, чтобы привести страну на порог полного хаоса, - сказал он. - Я говорю "предок", но не по прямой линии. Когда Темный освободился, он об этом позаботился.

Ее сердце пропустило несколько ударов, пока девушка мешала кашу, не позволяя Гастону увидеть ее встревоженность. Она надеялась на чудо, что он мог не знать истинное значение своей татуировки. Румпельштильцхен накажет его не за покушение на жизнь Реджины, а за это знание.

\- Каким образом его могли держать в рабстве? - спросила она еле слышно, в слабой попытке обмануть его. - Нет никого, могущественнее Темного.

\- Он многих убил, чтобы защитить эту тайну, - мрачно произнес Гастон. - Никто не знает, скольких.

\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - мягко напомнила Белль. В душе она мучительно страдала при мысли о Румпельштильцхене, который убил так много людей. И убивая, он смеялся, держа в руке ужасный волнистый клинок. - Ты веришь в то, что вся магия является злом?

\- Так меня учили, - сказал он, однако уже не так уверенно. - Твой отец призвал к нам тьму, и она забрала тебя. Никто не сомневается, что цель сэра Морриса была очень благородна, но, думаю, нам еще предстоит узнать, чего нам это стоило на самом деле. Или ты сама это спланировала? Предложение призвать на помощь магию было твоим. Ты состояла в заговоре с демоном?

\- Это не твои слова, Гастон, - живо упрекнула его Белль. Она развернулась, сжимая в руке покрытую кашей деревянную ложку. - Ты повторяешь, как попугай, чужие слова, как всегда. Слова, которые сказал кто-то другой. Почему ты сам не думаешь?

Его взгляд затвердел. Как и челюсть. Она попала по больному месту, и возможно, ударила сильнее, чем намеревалась. Ее собственные нервы тоже были основательно потрепаны, и она не была... самой собой.

Этот человек мог стать ее мужем. Это Гастон мог оказаться между ее ног в ту первую брачную ночь. Это Гастон мог бы оплакивать с ней потерянного ребенка. А ее сердце? После того, как она отдала бы ему все остальное, могла бы она отдать также и свою любовь этому горделивому дурню?

\- Значит, это магия делает нас злыми, - сказала девушка, рывком схватив глиняную миску и с поспешной небрежностью накладывая в нее густую кашу. - Твои союзники тоже не гнушаются магией. Магией, которая меня унизила. Ты задумывался над этим? - со злостью подлетев к столу в облаке развевающихся неподходящих друг другу одежд, Белль со стуком поставила перед мужчиной миску с кашей. - Магия фей, - сказала она, наслаждаясь тем, как он отшатнулся от ее гнева. - Это зло? Я злая, потому что она коснулась меня? Потому что Румпельштильцхен касался меня, или только его магия? А являюсь ли я исчадием ада, только потому что магия не дает опустеть моему кувшину с молоком и кормит кошку?

\- Не знаю, - Гастон поднялся, встав так, чтобы между ними оказался пустой стул, и сердито посмотрел на Белль. – Ты - зло? Его магия находится у тебя на побегушках.

\- Я... - Белль не знала, какой привести аргумент в ответ на это. 

\- Все, что принадлежит ему, находится у него на побегушках, - приятным спокойным голосом пропел Румпельштильцхен со стороны двери. Гастон обернулся, потянувшись к поясу за мечом, которого там, конечно же, не оказалось. - Поэтому имей в виду, что когда говоришь с ней, не pзабывай об учтивости и держи свой язык на привязи, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебе его вырвал.

Прекрасно понимая, что именно она стала виновницей того, что мирный разговор перетек на грань ссоры, Белль поспешно подошла к мужу. Румпельштильцхен несколько долгих секунд не мигая смотрел на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Гастона. Это был тот самый надменный и отстраненный взгляд, которым он одаривал Белль до того, как раскрылся перед ней. Прохладное безразличие ко всему остальному миру, которое он перестал демонстрировать только лишь к Белль. Как и прежде, этот взгляд исчез спустя мгновение.

\- Он лишь высказывал свое мнение, как я и просила, - сказала она, мягко касаясь руки Румпельштильцхена. Сегодня на нем была надета красная шелковая сорочка, видневшаяся из-под черного кожаного жилета, как и следовало ожидать, расшитого золотыми нитями. Это одеяние делало его похожим на таинственного и опасного колдуна. Кем он, собственно, и был. Предупреждающие цвета. Цвета крови.

\- Я теряю самообладание. И это вынуждает меня идти на крайние меры, - заметил Румпельштильцхен, беря жену за руку. - Почему ты выпустила его из темницы, дорогая?

Белль уже сделала было вдох, чтобы ответить, однако вдруг сообразила, как стыдно будет Гастону, если она скажет правду - что он испугался самой обычной кошки.

\- Потому что я верю, что он не убежит при первой же возможности, - вместо этого ответила девушка. Она сказала правду. Просто другую. - И чтобы накормить его горячей едой. Он не может постоянно жить лишь на хлебе и воде.

\- Почему это? - Румпельштильцхен вновь обратил на Гастона сузившиеся от злости глаза. - Многие люди живут, имея и того меньше.

\- Но не под крышей моего дома.

Румпельштильцхен одарил Белль безразличным взглядом, который длился слишком долго, вызывая внутри красавицы дискомфорт. Она встретила его взгляд, не мигая и не боясь, хотя тот факт, что Гастон стоял сейчас рядом с ней, должен был бы внушить ей опасения. Опасения в том, что ее супруг может не сдержаться и совершить убийство из прихоти.

\- Очень хорошо, - коротко сказал Румпельштильцхен. Его пальцы крепче сжали ее ладонь, - но я не хочу, чтобы ты вновь готовила для него еду, - добавил он, подняв другую руку и показывая пальцем на жену. Он помахал им прямо перед ее лицом, так что девушка заметила, как колышутся в такт этому движению кружевные манжеты на его рукаве. - Ты не служанка, - маг старался говорить серьезно, и у него весьма хорошо это получалось, однако они оба едва сдерживались, чтобы не посмотреть друг на друга и не улыбнуться. А Гастон смотрел на них, забыв про осторожность и всякую вежливость, открыв рот в неприкрытом изумлении, вызванном этим обменом репликами, которому он вдруг стал свидетелем. Посмотрев на пленника, Белль увидела в его взгляде замешательство и смущение, однако это длилось лишь мгновение, пока Гастон не отвел взгляд в сторону.

\- Возвращайтесь обратно, - Румпельштильцхен жестом указал Гастону забрать свою миску. - Возвращайтесь в свою темницу, сэр Рыцарь. Завтра я принесу для вас особое зелье, и мы посмотрим, как сильно ты готов цепляться за свою жалкую жизнь.

Медленно, не желая поворачиваться спиной к Румпельштильцхену, Гастон взял свою тарелку с кашей и направился в сторону своей камеры.

\- Ты и правда ему доверяешь, да? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, поглаживая тыльную сторону ее ладони. - Почему?

\- Думаю, что я просто доверяю всем, - неуверенно произнесла Белль, - пока они не докажут мне обратное, - и прежде чем муж успеет напомнить ей о прошлых поступках Гастона, Белль подняла руку, предупреждая его возражения. - Я лишь сказала, что доверяю ему в том, что он не убежит при первой же возможности. Он прекрасно понимает, что я могу заступиться за него только в том случае, если он останется здесь по своей волие, и я уверена, он хочет рассказать мне о том, что тут происходит. Магия пугает его.

Румпельштильцхен взял ее за локти и развернул лицом к себе.

\- А если у меня появится необходимость убить его? - тихо спросил он, и они оба услышали, как захлопнулась дверь в кладовую. Простота, с которой муж задал этот вопрос, заставляла стынуть кровь в жилах Белль.

\- Я не стану сидеть сложа руки и смотреть, как ты это делаешь, - задыхаясь, ответила она. Страх того, что именно так и произойдет, оказался куда сильнее, чем девушка могла хотя бы предположить. Она будет противостоять ему до конца, если на кону стоит жизнь человека. И если это означает уберечь руки Румпеля от еще одного кровопролития. Никакая любовь на земле не способна была заставить ее поступить иначе. Белль не боялась.

Взгляд Румпельштильцхена помрачнел. Но он все же кивнул, невероятно нежно касаясь ее щеки костяшками пальцев.

\- Конечно, не станешь, - он восхищался этим, смущенно поняла Белль. Она закусила губу, не желая давать ему повод, чтобы он зацикливался на том, что может расценить как ее неверность. Это было что угодно, но только не это. Когда она вновь придет в себя, то обязательно попробует ему все объяснить. 

\- Ты спустился вниз, потому что я произнесла твое имя? - спросила девушка. Румпельштильцхен перенес вес тела с правой ноги на левую, избегая ее взгляда.

\- Я слежу за ним, - наконец произнес он, прилагая, похоже, немалые усилия, чтобы не выглядеть смущенным, - и знаю, когда он покидает свою темницу. Не могу же я позволить, чтобы пленники разгуливали здесь, как у себя дома, правда?

\- Ах, - кивнула Белль, пытаясь подавить новую усмешку. Неужели он следил и за ней? За ними? И спрашивал себя, что он может при этом увидеть? Он по прежнему питает какую-то ревность по отношению к ней и Гастону? Что ж, не было никакой необходимости подпитывать эти сомнения, распаляя тем самым желание в Румпельштильцхене убивать, не так ли?

\- Однажды он пытался поцеловать меня, - вдруг призналась девушка. - И мне это не понравилось, - Румпельштильцхен кивнул. Предмет разговора явно давался ему нелегко.

\- В первый раз, когда меня поцеловал ты, - продолжила Белль, приблизившись к мужу, так что теперь он наверняка ощущал ее дыхание, что позволяло ему вспомнить обстоятельства, при которых случился этот первый поцелуй, - у меня внутри все задрожало.

Она услышала, как он резко сглотнул.

\- Как и у меня, - почти шепотом выдавил Румпель.

Белль вновь взяла его за руку и подвела к столу. На нем стоял полный горшок каши и несколько тарелок. Возможно, он составил бы ей компанию и тоже бы поел. Или просто посидел бы рядом, пока она будет кушать. Румпель смотрел на жену глазами, полными любви. По крайней мере, думала она, зачерпывая из кастрюли кашу, она вывела всякую мысль о Гастоне из его ума на некоторое время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: adelfa.


	98. Дымка

Не проявляя никаких признаков нетерпения приступить к своей работе, Румпельштильцхен опустился в свое привычное кресло у кухонного стола с долгим вздохом и вытянул ноги перед собой. Судя по его виду, он собирался остаться там надолго.

Белль принесла тарелку каши и серебряные ложки для каждого из них, согретая едва заметной улыбкой мужа, когда ставила его порцию перед ним. Осмелев, она достала для него с полки баночку меда. Еще одна крохотная улыбка и теплый взгляд стали ей наградой.

\- Спасибо, - пробормотал он, взяв ложку.

Практически всегда до этого момента, Белль думала, что Румпельштильцхен ел с ней, потворствуя ее капризу, с его стороны это всегда выглядело, как некая уступка. Но сейчас, тем не менее, казалось, что у него появился настоящий аппетит и к пище, и к обществу самой Белль. Нарисовав замысловатую паутинку медом на поверхности своей порции, Румпель съел все и дочиста выскреб миску.

Не в состоянии угнаться за его аппетитом, Белль приложила все усилия, чтобы расправиться со своей тарелкой. Когда она все же признала поражение и отложила ложку, Румпельштильцхен вперил взгляд в пространство - куда-то в пустоту за пределами кухонной двери. И до сих пор не проявлял ни малейшего стремления сдвинуться со своего места. Может, он все же не так и устал от ее компании за последние несколько дней?

\- Ты сказал, что сделаешь зелье для Гастона, - извиняющимся тоном начала она, чувствуя неловкость за то, что прерывает его размышления. Но Румпельштильцхен моргнул и перевел на нее благожелательный взгляд.

\- Да.

\- И он сможет свободно говорить? Ему не будет причинено никакого вреда? - как бы она не любила мужа, она знала, что не стоит оставлять незаданным такой вопрос. В конце концов, Румпельштильцхен был мастером сделок с подвохом. Он всегда сдерживал свою часть уговора, свое слово, но лучше заранее убедиться, что ты понял все правильно. Ведь дьявол прячется в мелочах, так что лучше быть совершенно точно уверенной во всем.

\- Возможно. По крайней мере, он не умрет. Особого вреда не будет, - сделал он ударение на первом слове, видя все возрастающее подозрение Белль. И сверкнул нервной обезоруживающей улыбкой. - Если я его сломаю, я его вылечу.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Белль, твердо и без малейшего намека на юмор.

Румпельштильцхен побарабанил пальцами по столу и снова уставился в пространство.

\- Заклинание, которое связывает язык рыцарю не похоже на то, что заставляет молчать Флору. Жаль. Но ее память о событиях вряд ли можно назвать чем-то достоверным. Фальшивые воспоминания.

\- Думаешь, она знает, что ею воспользовались? - от этой идеи Белль ужаснулась.

Рэндал был заботливым мужем, хоть и дураком, но могло ли счастливое будущее возникнуть на основе лжи и предательской магии? Она чуть не стоила Флоре жизни, а того, чего это стоило Одстоуну, было не измеримо. Трудно назвать такое прочным фундаментом или плодородной почвой. Но потом Белль мысленно отчитала себя за то, что судит других. Ее поспешное замужество тоже не выглядело многообещающим в свое время. А уж ее собственный муж тем более не был пределом мечтаний юной девушки.

\- Бедная Флора, - вздохнула она. Оставалось только догадываться, сколько людей когда-то вздыхали "бедная Белль". 

\- Она немного рассказала перед тем, как я ушел, - вслух задумался Румпель. Он приоткрыл левую ладонь, в которой появилась уже слегка дымящаяся глиняная трубка. Воздух наполнился удушающе-сладким запахом еще прежде, чем он поднес ее ко рту и затянулся. Белль не была уверена, что он сам замечал то, что делал - это был такой расслабленный и рассеянный жест - просто взять и наколдовать курительную трубку. - Об избиении и жестокости. Ложь, но она этого не знала, - медленно вздохнув, Румпельштильцхен выпустил первое облачко белого дыма. - Все то, чего боялся твой отец, что я сделаю с тобой, было сделано с Флорой. Для нее это было очень реальным, я так думаю.

\- Это ужасно, - если кто-то посчитал нужным наполнить голову Флоры ложью, то почему бы не сделать эти ложные воспоминания хорошими?

Качая головой, Белль собрала пустую посуду и ложки и отнесла к помпе. Она оставила тарелки в раковине, чтобы вымыть позже вместе с кастрюлей, в которой готовилась каша. Правда она подозревала, что если случайно о них забудет и вернется попозже, то обнаружит все уже сверкающим чистотой и снова готовым к использованию. По пути она внезапно нашла ответ на свой вопрос, как только дала себе немножко времени подумать. Те, кто наполнил голову Флоры жестокой ложью, поступили так, потому что хотели, чтобы та боялась.

Ужасно. Румпельштильцхена, похоже, это не тронуло. Он видел в тяжелом положении Флоры лишь занимательную вещицу. Некую загадку. Магию, которая бросила вызов его могуществу и мастерству.

\- Ты можешь ей помочь? - спросила Белль, спрашивая себя, приходило ли ему вообще в голову хотя бы попытаться. Не вытащить спрятанные у Флоры воспоминания, не понять магию, которой ее околдовали, а просто помочь молодой женщине, оказавшейся в беде.

\- Хм? - вытащив трубку изо рта, Румпельштильцхен склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Белль. Кажется, она не смогла как следует скрыть собственное неодобрение, потому что он с вызовом приподнял бровь. - А если вдруг правда окажется еще хуже лжи? Твои намерения могут быть очень добрыми, - укоризненно сказал он, жестикулируя мундштуком, - а в итоге своими действиями ты можешь причинить больше вреда, чем пользы. Будь осторожна со своими желаниями, сокровище мое. Всегда, но особенно, когда загадываешь желание магии.

\- ... Думаю, ты прав, - вынуждена была признать она. Каждая ее клеточка твердила, что пытаться кому-то помочь - всегда правильно, но... но, возможно, саму эту помощь надо продумывать с гораздо большей тщательностью. Она не желала причинять Флоре еще больше вреда. Магия Румпельштильцхена могла навредить ей намного сильнее, и не важно, насколько добрыми были изначальные намерения. Румпельштильцхен продолжал смотреть на жену, в то время как Белль не знала, что сказать, но чувствовала, что обязана что-то сказать.

\- Давай выпьем чаю?

Улыбка вернулась на лицо Румпельштильцхена, и он согласно кивнул. Без прежнего напряжения между ними, оба снова расслабились.

\- Не отказался бы, - он снова вернулся к созерцанию пространства перед собой, тихонько попыхивая трубкой.

Это было странно. Она, бывало, прерывала его, пока он наслаждался курением, но курил ли он когда-нибудь в ее присутствии раньше? Кажется, он делал так, когда ему нужно было посидеть и подумать.

Ее кухня была ничуть не хуже любого другого места, подумала Белль, и к чему ему сейчас искать одиночества, когда он принял ее как свою вторую половинку - настоящую жену? Время, которое они проводили вместе, необязательно тратить на разговоры? Сколько пройдет его перед тем, как у них истощится запас слов, которые хотелось сказать друг другу? Румпель сможет курить свою трубку, в то время как Белль займется шитьем или будет читать книгу, они проведут время в тихом обществе друг друга.

Успокоенная мыслью, что это новшество совершенно в порядке вещей, девушка налила им обоим чай, а потом села за стол. Она принесла бумагу, чернила и свою стеклянную ручку вместе с коробочкой для писем и последним письмом от отца. Даже во время путешествий и загруженный делами, связанными с помолвкой, сэр Моррис будет ждать ее ответа и беспокоиться, если его не получит.

Ручка зависла над бумагой после стандартных приветствий, и девушка закусила губу. Именно Румпельштильцхен озвучил вслух ее сомнения. Теперь же он наклонился вперед и переключил все внимание на жену. Его голос звучал мягко и нежно.

\- Ты расскажешь ему о ребенке?

Рациональная, здравомыслящая и упрямая часть ее разума твердила, что никакого ребенка не было - лишь недуг с последующей кровью и грязным тряпьем. Ребенок делал первый вдох, он отчаянно кричал, попадая в холодный и слишком яркий мир. Ребенок месяцами рос в теле матери, в тепле и безопасности… его появления ждали с радостью. Его хотели. Любили. И все же Белль оплакивала его, ей было больно от этой мысли, и если боль не была горем об их потерянном ребенке, то чем же тогда это было?

\- Нет, - решилась она, не в силах взглянуть на своего мужа. – Лучше я сделаю это, когда снова с ним увижусь, - она неуверенно указала на листок бумаги, на котором виднелась всего пара жалких строк. - Не так, - не чернилами по бумаге, неуклюже и коротко.

Кроме того, сейчас ее отцу лучше подумать о собственных детях. У него достаточно волнений, связанных с новой женой, и без того, чтобы Белль еще напоминала и об этих опасностях.

\- Нет, - шепнула она, а судорожно сжавшееся горло сомкнулось вокруг этого слова. Она попыталась сглотнуть ком.

\- Так будет лучше, - отозвался Румпельштильцхен. Без предупреждения, он перегнулся через угол стола и взял ее за руку. Белль видела - и чувствовала - что он хотел сказать больше, но ни у одного из них не нашлось подходящих слов. Может, и не существует подходящих слов для таких ситуаций, чтобы выразить горе утраты? Белль попыталась храбро улыбнуться, но у нее ничего не вышло. Она чувствовала все, что угодно, но только не смелость, в отношении того, что на нее свалилось.

\- Они все этого ожидают, ты же знаешь, - тихо сказала она, крепко вцепившись в его руку. - Папа. Одстоун. Они все ждут вести о том, что у нас скоро будет ребенок, - горький, как будто чужой, смешок сорвался с губ. - Даже Реджина думает, что я твоя племенная кобыла. Они даже не могут представить, зачем я еще могла понадобиться тебе, если не для того, чтобы рожать твоих сыновей.

\- Нет, - согласился он мягко. Большим пальцем левой руки он легонько поглаживал и щекотал тыльную сторону ее ладони. - Не могут, - Белль знала, что если сейчас посмотрит ему в глаза - если осмелится - то увидит глубочайшую преданность, обожание, удивление, которое он никогда не умел прятать, как только переставал себя контролировать. Она не могла себя заставить посмотреть - почувствовать, как ее желудок сделает сальто от болезненной радости, что всегда случалось в ответ на такое неприкрытое восторгание ею мужа. Было слишком жестоко сталкивать это с ее печалью и стыдом.

\- Думаю, это общеизвестно в городе, - заморгав, Белль удивилась, когда две слезинки упали на листок, отчего чернила расплылись. Хватит слез, отчаянно подумала она, вытерев лицо рукавом. - Они все ждали, что я уже жду ребенка. Марта пообещала не рассказывать о том, что видела, но... Ее сестры умные девочки, я уверена, что она знают о таких вещах. Они догадаются.

\- Да, - согласился он, усилив хватку на ее руке.

К огромному облегчению девушки, после тех двух слезинок больше слез не последовало. Сглотнув и шмыгнув носом, она снова взяла себя в руки и с сожалением посмотрела на запятнанное письмо. Она не могла не улыбнуться, когда Румпельштильцхен отпустил ее руку, протянул над бумагой свою ладонь, которая засияла розоватым светом, и смазанные буквы снова стали четкими прямо у нее на глазах.

\- Спасибо, - засмеялась она, и ее облегчение практически не имело никакого отношения к письму. Напоминание о том, что магию Румпельштильцхена можно использовать для вполне невинных задач, было именно тем, в чем она нуждалась в эту минуту. Воспоминание же о том, что он не думает о ней хуже из-за пролитых слез, станет одним из ценнейших ее сокровищ.

\- Если сэр Моррис увидит следы слез на листе, он пошлет армию, чтобы вырвать тебя из моих когтей, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен, и хотя его слова звучали игриво, это не было полноценной шуткой. Выпустив ее руку, он откинулся в кресле и сделал долгую затяжку из трубки, а потом закрыл глаза и выдохнул дым.

Наблюдая за мужем, Белль задавалась вопросом, плакал ли когда-нибудь сам Румпельштильцхен. Она видела его слезы той ужасной ночью в доме у Рен. Ей и раньше доводилось их видеть, искрившиеся у него на щеках или блестевшие в глазах, но плакал ли он так, как это делала она? Румпельштильцхен утешал ее в горе и не давал рыданиям разорвать ее на части. Оплакивал ли он их дитя, будучи наедине сам с собой? Она хотела спросить его, но так и не смогла решиться сделать это. 

Белль писала письмо, чувствуя, что впервые сочиняет текст под чьим-то пристальным взглядом. Она не была против, чтобы он прочитал законченное письмо, но было странно неуютно чувствовать на себе взгляд в процессе написания весточки домой. Однако Румпельштильцхен был настроен на тихую компанию, а его внимание вскоре переключилось с ее ручки обратно к его личным размышлениям, которыми он был занят ранее. Он не пожаловался, когда кошка пришла проверить его присутствие и потерлась мордочкой о его сапоги. Ее громкое мурчанье соперничало с потрескивающими в очаге языками пламени.

\- Ты придумала имя для этого существа? - спросил он, когда кошка легко вскочила к нему на колени и попыталась вытоптать там для себя гнездо. Его попытка скрыть по этому поводу свое отвращение вызвала у Белль улыбку.

\- Я подумала, что стоит получше ее узнать, прежде чем давать имя, - пояснила Белль, ставя подпись в конце письма. Страница была исписана ничего незначащими пустяками, избитыми банальностями, любезностями и добрыми пожеланиями. Они заставят отца улыбнуться, и уж если она о многом умолчала, то, по крайней мере, не поведала ни капли лжи. - Мне говорили, что имена очень важны.

\- И вправду, важны.

\- Может, это ты должен дать ей имя, - сказала Белль, когда кошка скрутилась на коленях у Румпельштильцхена, не замечая его подозрительных взглядов. - Кажется, она выбрала тебя.

Они оба уставились на кошку. Ее уши настороженно дернулись назад, но глаз она так и не открыла и осталась спокойно лежать.

\- Как и у хозяйки, ее вкус достаточно сомнителен, - пыхнул трубкой Румпельштильцхен, а потом осторожно положил мундштук на стол рядом с чашкой. 

\- Потому что мы обе любим сидеть у тебя на коленях?

Белль хотела, чтобы это замечание прозвучало невинно - правда, хотела. И все равно Румпельштильцхен показал в улыбке свои почерневшие зубы, в результате чего кровь Белль бросилась ей в лицо, так что покраснели даже уши.

\- Ну, ты не можешь назвать ее Белль, - сказала она, наливая себе еще чаю в неуклюжей попытке скрыть румянец. - Что мы о ней знаем? Она серая. Маленькая и хорошенькая. Мать. Мы нашли ее в поленнице, - ничего из сказанного не наталкивало Белль на подходящую кличку. Румпельштильцхен коснулся кошачьей головы пальцем, заставив кошку поднять голову с вопросительным «му-ур?». Он встретился с ней взглядом, не моргая, до тех пор, пока кошка не отвернулась, и погладил по шкурке - от ушей до хвоста, так, что она поднялась на лапы и от удовольствия изогнула спину.

\- Дымка, - объявил он, на миг ухватившись за самый кончик хвоста, пока кошка не вырвалась и не наградила его укоризненным взглядом.

\- Она больше похожа на голубой дымок, чем пепел, думаю я, - Румпельштильцхен вздернул одну бровь, ожидая мнения Белль, в то время как разум девушки судорожно пытался понять ход тех логических умозаключений, в результате которых он пришел к такому имени. Кроме самого цвета, который и вправду был особенного голубовато-серого оттенка дыма, похожего на тот, что порой вился над тлеющими после покоса полями или горящими соломенными крышами, кошку к тому же нашли среди дров Пасеки.

\- Да, - с улыбкой сказала Белль, нагнувшись, чтобы погладить кошачьи ушки. - Дымка, - явно довольная своей новой кличкой, Дымка забралась на кухонный стол, потянулась, широко зевнув, а потом спрыгнула на каменный пол и потрусила в сторону своего логова.

\- Ты можешь сделать так, чтобы она не заходила в комнату Гастона?

\- Не так-то просто не дать кошке что-то сделать, - проворчал Румпельштильцхен, снова взявшись за свою трубку. - Особенно в зачарованном замке. Ты сама ее захотела, дорогая. Не жалуйся, когда будешь находить ее "сюрпризы" у себя в туфлях или ее котят в своей корзине с шитьем.

Для Белль это ворчанье прозвучало, как выражение удовлетворения. Может, Дымка и сама будет избегать Гастона, не встретив за той дверью ни теплого приема, ни еды.

Белль отхлебнула свой чай и скривилась от его вкуса. Он настоялся и сильно остыл.

\- Что такое? - спросил Румпельштильцхен, тут же насторожившись и высматривая в ней признаки внезапно начавшейся боли.

\- Ничего, - поспешно заверила его она. - Чай перестоялся. Вроде бы замок всегда удерживает его в свежем и горячем состоянии…

\- Да, - он заерзал в своем кресле, положив руки на стол. За секунду до того, как его ладони сомкнулись вместе, трубка исчезла. - Я пытался избавить тебя от магии по мере возможности. По крайней мере, в еде и питье.

Белль склонила голову набок, рассматривая мужа и раздумывала над услышанным. Он бы не выглядел таким несчастным из-за мелкого неудобства, вызванного испорченным чаем, не так ли?

\- Прошлой ночью ты переодевался без магии, - она снова задумалась. - И ты спал. Сегодня ты был голоден, - сделав паузу на пару секунд, Белль ожидала, что он скажет на это. Однако Румпельштильцхен ничего не сказал. - Это не только ради меня, правда?

Это была мучительная для него тема - она видела, как его руки крепко сплелись вместе, и переместились со стола - на колени. На его лбу прорезались морщинки от раздумий и тревоги, голова поникла, как у маленького мальчика, которого ругают.

\- Это то, что хочет от тебя Белфайр, - она попыталась не столько утверждать, сколько придать голосу вопросительные интонации. - Отказаться от магии. Ты должен начать хотя бы с чего-то.

\- Это непросто, - пробормотал он себе под нос. Было видно, что это признание далось ему с трудом.

\- Нет, - сказала Белль. Когда магия была настолько естественной и легкой для Румпеля, как дыхание для Белль и Белфайра, ни один из них не мог даже притвориться, что понимает, о чем просит Темного. Замечал ли он вообще, как доставал свою трубку при помощи магии, когда мог бы просто пойти и принести ее? Белль решила, что нет. Колдовство было более, чем привычкой, и оно растрачивалось на сущие пустяки без всякой на то необходимости. Так же, как дышать для самой Белль было куда как больше, чем обычная «привычка». Ее сердце сжалось от сострадания к мужу и его борьбе с самим собой, но и радостно затрепетало от нежности.

\- Я очень горжусь называться твоей женой, Румпель, - эти слова появились внутри сами по себе прежде, чем она попыталась их подыскать. Глаза снова наполнились слезами, но на этот раз это не были слезы горя. - Очень горжусь, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но улыбка получилась кривой из-за попыток не издать всхлип или еще какой-нибудь полуистеричный звук, который испортит весь момент. Потрясенный Румпельштильцхен заморгал.

\- Я... сделаю нам еще чаю, - выпалила девушка, смутившись от собственного поведения.

\- Позволь мне, - прежде, чем Белль успела встать, Румпельштильцхен поднялся и, положив ладонь ей на плечо, заставил сесть обратно. - Отдыхай, - напомнил он, и впервые у нее появилось подозрение, что он остался, чтобы убедиться в том, что она поступит именно так. Чувствуя за собой вину, потому что пообещала провести этот день за легкими неутомительными делами, если встанет с постели, Белль вернулась к креслу-качалке, а Румпельштильцхен занялся чайником и плитой.

Равномерные колебания качалки заставили девушку вспомнить о Рен. Почувствовав за этим укол боли и ужаса, она прикрыла глаза. Ей следует быть рядом со старушкой, заботиться о том, чтобы ее последние дни были наполнены уютом и хорошим настроением. Вместо этого она ... она отдыхала! Это было неправильно. Не то, чтобы Рен сможет что-то сделать, она будет переживать, если Леди придет в гости слабой и бледной. В то время как злость на саму себя не поможет ей быстрее встать на ноги. Только прибавит головной боли.

Румпельштильцхен принес чашку с блюдечком и помог поддержать их, пока Белль не взяла фарфор в обе руки и не поставила к себе на колени. Ее руки едва тряслись, но все же это было вполне ощутимо. Она не смогла бы скрыть свое состояние от его внимательного взгляда, и он стал бы за нее волноваться, также, как и она волновалась о нем и его попытках частично отказаться от магии.

Думая, что он сейчас ее оставит или придвинет стул и сядет рядом, Белль удивленно вынырнула из своих мрачных раздумий, когда Румпельштильцхен присел перед ней на корточки. Он сделал это легко и без каких-либо видимых усилий, балансируя на пятках, даже не шатаясь, и его кожаные сапоги заскрипели от натяжения. Муж смотрел на нее с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

\- Нет необходимости следить за мной, - уверила его Белль, удивляясь, отчего его немигающий взгляд заставляет ее чувствовать за собой вину и вызывает желание извиниться. Порой казалось, что Румпельштильцхен может смотреть прямо ей в душу. - Я буду себя хорошо вести.

\- Оставь пленника там, где он сейчас находится, - сказал Румпельштильцхен. И это была не просьба. Сказано было мягко, но это была не просьба. - Он сказал правду о своей семье. О своих предках. Я их убил. Не только я, но и мой предшественник. До того, как они завоевали кинжал и поработили его. Я не доверю ему твою безопасность. Не тогда, когда он знает эту историю.

\- Ты... - Белль прервала себя. Прочистила горло. Ей пришлось быть очень осторожной, чтобы чашка не стукалась о блюдце из-за дрожи в руках. - Ты их убил, - она очень хорошо его расслышала и в первый раз, но он говорил об этом с таким спокойствием! Она повторила это для себя самой, в попытке протолкнуть этот факт через инстинктивное нежелание ему поверить.

\- Да, - Румпельштильцхен быстро выпрямился и развернулся к ней спиной. Он смотрел на огонь, а его кулаки сжимались и разжимались по бокам. Он слишком быстро дышал, а из голоса пропало все спокойствие, которое ранее повергало ее в ужас - сейчас он скорее рычал от отвращения. - Я начал с лейтенанта, который пришел за Белфайром, и не останавливался до тех пор..., - на миг он развел руками, а потом уронил их и ссутулился.

"Какой абсурд, - подумала Белль, пока ее испуганное дыхание слегка выравнивалась, став практически нормальным. - Он приносил мне чай в фарфоровой чашечке, а сейчас рассказывает об убийствах так, как будто спрашивает, не желаю ли я добавить в чай сахарку".

\- По... Почему ты остановился? - спросила она, и если ее разум онемел после этих признаний, то тело - нет. Голос, дрожащий и охрипший, был едва слышным от ужаса.

Румпельштильцхен хохотнул - горько, коротко и без малейшего намека на веселье.

\- Бей заболел. Лихорадкой, которую принесли вернувшиеся в деревню солдаты - дети, которых я спас ради него. Я их всех тоже спас от лихорадки, каждого ребенка из всех поселений, но для них я стал чужаком. Даже для собственного сына.

\- Разве ты не понял, почему? - спросила она, в душе опасаясь, что он так этого и не понял. Он говорил об их неблагодарности с таким возмущением и обидой. Был так уязвлен этим! - Почему они больше не узнавали тебя? Почему они боялись относиться к тебе так, как прежде?

\- До того я был деревенским трусом, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, повернувшись к ней лицом и сузив глаза. - Хромым, трусливым обманутым мужем. Они не скучали по мне прежнему, Белль. Они только боялись того, кем я стал.

\- А Белфайр тосковал, - напомнила ему Белль, не уверенная, что чувствовала к нему - жалость или что-то более темное. - Он любил своего отца, помнишь? Если ты это помнишь, то все будет хорошо, Румпель, - ее уверения в собственных ушах звучали как мольба - такие наивные, такие детские. Она на собственном опыте убедилась, что добрые намерения, порожденные любовью, не смогут изменить мир к лучшему. Белфайр тоже выучил этот урок. У Румпельштильцхена, похоже, это знание вросло прямо ему в кости. Временами Белль чувствовала себя рядом с ним такой маленькой. Ее короткую жизнь можно было множество раз вместить в бесконечное существование Румпельштильцхена, и он своим возрастом, знанием и пониманием окружающего мира заставлял ее казаться сущим младенцем. Как могло быть так, что некоторые вещи он, похоже, никак не мог понять совсем?

\- Да, - кивнул Румпельштильцхен. - Да, он меня любил. Но стать отцом, которого он хочет вернуть… - запустив пальцы себе в волосы, Румпельштильцхен прерывисто вздохнул. - Теперь магия - это все, что я знаю. Я просил тебя помочь мне вспомнить, кем я был раньше, - он указал обеими руками себе на грудь, покачал головой, а потом отвернулся с выражением поражения, сомнений, страха и немалой толики отвращения. - Я не уверен, что он еще остался здесь, Белль. Не уверен!

Белль очень осторожно поставила чашку и блюдце на столик возле своего кресла и встала. Его тьма, может, и отпугивает ее, но не его потребности. Она могла обнять его за талию, прижаться щекой к его лопаткам и отдать ему... всю себя. Судорожно прижимая ее руки к своим ребрам, Румпельштильцхен начал успокаиваться и делать равномерные вдохи и выдохи. То, что он доверился ей с такими откровенными признаниями, было настоящим чудом. Человек может бояться и встречаться лицом к лицу со своими страхами - это и было смелостью, но сколько требуется смелости, чтобы показать своей жене, насколько он напуган? Или сыну?

\- Ты сделал все, чтобы стать мне хорошим мужем, - сказала Белль слегка приглушенно из-за того, что щека ее оказалась прижата к его спине, затянутой в камзол. – И ты так же можешь быть отцом, в котором нуждается Белфайр. Я знаю, что можешь.

\- Отец, которого он хочет, и отец, который ему нужен - это не одно и то же. Отец, которого он любил, не является отцом, который смог его уберечь, но в любом случае они оба существовали давным-давно.

Белль не нужно было видеть его лица, чтобы знать, что на нем застыло выражение боли, когда его голос сорвался. Она закрыла глаза, прижимаясь к нему как можно крепче.

\- Когда ты говоришь о Белфайре, ты светишься любовью к нему, - сказала девушка. К ней вернулся пыл защитницы, как будто ее силы никуда и не девались. Если бы она сжала его еще чуточку сильнее, то Румпельштильцхен не смог бы дышать. - Это чудесно. Прекрасно. Ты можешь быть ему хорошим отцом, Румпель. Не таким, каким ты был тогда, но таким, каким являешься сейчас. Так же, как ты был для меня хорошим мужем.

Ослабив свою хватку на ее предплечьях, Румпель вместо этого принялся их поглаживать. Он перебирал шелковые рукава ее одеяния до тех пор, пока не нашел кружевные завязки на манжетах под ними и начал с ними играться. Белль слышала, как громко стучит его сердце, но ужас покидал мага, заставляя чуть расслабиться его плечи. Повернувшись, красавица ослабила свои объятия и вместо этого просто прижалась к спине мужа, продолжая обнимать его и вдыхать аромат мягкой овечьей кожи, из которой была сшита спинка его жилета.

\- Моя жена способна разглядеть красоту даже в выгребной яме, - с теплотой произнес Темный, накрывая её руки своими. - Даже в трусливом дураке. Ты совсем ничего не боишься?

\- Конечно, боюсь, - воспоминания последних нескольких дней отозвались в её памяти нежелательным напряжением, угрожающим нехваткой воздуха вместе с растущей паникой. - Я полагаю, каждый боится. - Она подумала о Гастоне, опасающемся дружественных появлений Дымки, потому что он не понимал этого, создавая чудовищ в своих мыслях и страшась их, хотя на самом деле они никогда не существовали в реальности. Румпель постоянно именно этим и занимался. Его монстрами были неуверенность и недоверие. Но никто из них двоих не был трусом.

\- Чего же ты боишься?

Белль ощутила и услышала его дрожащий выдох. Он повернулся в ее руках и притянул жену к своей груди, обняв и положив подбородок ей на макушку.

\- Того, что ты ошибалась, - сказал он резко. - Ошибалась, доверяя мне. Ошибалась, прощая меня. Ошибалась, ожидая, что я могу быть лучше, чем я есть на самом деле. - Ещё один рваный вздох, руки прижали её ещё плотнее. - Бей ошибался.

\- Ох... - если бы она только могла заставить его поверить. Возможно, слова были менее полезны, чем эти цепкие объятия. Румпель верил в это. Она бы занялась с ним любовью всего лишь несколько дней назад - изгнала бы его боль и свою печаль поцелуями и удовольствием, доставленным и полученным. Сейчас в ней не было страсти. Не сексуального характера, хотя Белль обнимала мужа с иного рода страстью - так держат ребенка, вырванного из лап опасности, или давно утерянную и наконец найденную бесценную вещь.

Именно так двое могли прийти к тому, чтобы стать друг для друга дороже всего на свете, подумала Белль, когда через долгий отрезок времени он выпустил ее из рук. Румпельштильцхен взял ее за руки так нежно, как будто держал тончайшую только что спряденную нить, поддерживая супругу, пока она снова усаживалась в кресло-качалку. Он выглядел выжатым как лимон и озадаченным - как будто у него на языке крутились обрывки мыслей, но он никак не мог как следует их подобрать и правильно сформулировать. К этому времени, Белль уже очень хорошо была знакома с этим ощущением.

\- Твой чай снова остынет, - сказал он, прилагая такие огромные усилия, чтобы голос звучал, как обычно, что фальшь в нем зазвучала, словно эхо. - С магией все лучше и проще.

\- Холодный чай вполне хорош, - Белль толкнула его носочком по лодыжке. - Может, мне запретить магию у себя на кухне? Это поможет?

\- У тебя огонь потухнет, - заметил он. - Твоя плита… Да и вся еда будет портиться. Тебе придется забираться под потолок, чтобы зажигать свечи, - он указал вверх на тяжелую металлическую люстру над головой. - У меня есть магия, поэтому для этих вещей мне не нужны слуги. Я не потерплю, чтобы моя жена заменяла их.

На краткий миг Белль задумалась, как он станет ее останавливать.

\- У нас достаточно золота, чтобы нанять столько слуг, сколько нужно, - разумно заметила она.

\- Я не хочу слуг! – сейчас, когда он несколько разозлился, Белль с радостью увидела, что к нему вернулась и былая оживленность и подвижность. В его глазах снова вспыхнул веселый огонек. - Я еще, между прочим, не пришел в себя после сопливой Лотты!

Румпельштильцхен преувеличенно содрогнулся, отмахиваясь руками от невидимых служанок. Белль засмеялась. Она всегда чувствовала себя немножечко злодейкой, смеясь, когда ее мужу было так больно, но она ничего не могла с собой поделать. Никто никогда не мог заставить ее так легко и беззаботно смеяться, несмотря на все ее душевные терзания.

\- Не думаю, что и сама Лотта уже пришла в себя после вашей встречи, - сказала она, все еще посмеиваясь. Она снова толкнула его носочком туфли. - Ты знаешь, что мне пришлось ей все объяснить, когда она вошла и застала нас _тем_ утром.

\- Объяснять? - непонимающе уставился на нее Румпель.

\- Что звуки, которые я издавала, а она случайно услышала, были не результатом того, что ты со мной ужасно обращался, а свидетельством твоих мужских способностей, - Белль снова его толкнула, чтобы подчеркнуть сказанное, наблюдая, как его лицо посветлело пониманием.

Румпельштильцхен покраснел. У него не было ни единого шанса скрыть это при таком освещении. Его серо-зеленые щеки обрели розовато-лиловый окрас. «Что ж, - подумалось ей, - так ему и надо! Мы с Лоттой накраснелись уже за десятерых в тот день, в то время как он лишь безнаказанно посмеивался над собственной проделкой».

Маг достаточно скоро опомнился и надменно кивнул, но вот румянец сошел не так скоро.

\- Способностей, - повторил он, как будто пробуя это слово на вкус. - Хмм, - еще один кивок, сопровождавшийся еле заметной улыбкой. Он пошевелился, будто собираясь уходить, потом заколебался, словно хотел добавить что-то еще. - Что ж, - в итоге сказал он и направился к лестнице, ведущей из кухни.

Было ли этого достаточно, чтобы отправить его работать в приподнятом настроении? Небольшая похвала и намек на флирт? Белль повернулась в кресле, чтобы посмотреть вслед уходящему Румпельштильцхену, на этот раз не пытаясь скрыть улыбку, раз он находился к ней спиной. Его шаг казался более легким и пружинистым, чем раньше. Было ли это от того, что он снял с себя бремя своих невысказанных страхов или от того, что жена поддразнивала его? Да какая разница? Белль остановила черную тучу отчаяния, а потом отправила ее обратно в страну теней, туда, где ей и было самое место.

Его утешение и сила.

Внезапно показалось, что вполне возможно, она сумеет стать и тем, и другим.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: adelfa.


	99. Одной заботой меньше

Следующий день был... куда как лучше. Белль достаточно окрепла, чтобы принять ванну и как следует вымыть волосы. Она стояла возле платяного шкафа в одном нижнем белье и пыталась выбрать платье, когда Румпельштильцхен вдруг вынырнул из долгого глубокого сна, открыл глаза и несколько раз сонно моргнул. Белль послала ему улыбку через плечо. Он сел, слегка заторможённый и сонный, что было ему совершенно не свойственно - обычно маг просыпался сразу же, рывком, стоило ему открыть глаза. Он заморгал, как будто ему стоило трудов даже сфокусировать заспанные глаза.

\- Ты спал, как бревно, - сказала Белль. Она достала тяжелое серое шерстяное платье и развернулась, чтобы аккуратно разложить его на кровати. - Впрочем, как и я.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул. Он молча смотрел, как она через ноги забралась в юбку, завязала ее и начала с усилием натягивать на себя лиф, который был ей немножечко туговат. У нее создалось ощущение, что он наблюдал за ней только потому, что она была единственным движущимся предметом в комнате, а не из-за того, что его привлек полураздетый вид супруги.

Это было... удобно.

\- Мне приготовить завтрак? - Белль присела на краешек кровати, чтобы расправить чулки и обуть туфли.

\- Нет, - слишком поспешно ответил Румпель. Может, он испугался, что она снова приготовит кашу? Что ж, его кулинарные навыки существенно превосходили ее собственные возможности, так что Белль не обиделась. - Нет, нет, у нас договор. Я помню - завтрак каждый день, чтобы не дать моей жене умереть с голоду. 

Румпельштильцхен скинул ноги с кровати и так посидел некоторое время, наблюдая за ней.

\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, дорогая?

\- Да. Мне намного лучше. 

Более того, Белль чувствовала, что с ее плеч свалился огромный камень, ушло ощущение того, что ей больше никогда не станет легко на сердце. Похоже, силы постепенно возвращались к ней, в том числе и душевные.

\- Ты сходишь со мной в гости к Рен? Она не должна быть одна. 

Остальные слова остались невысказанными - собственная неуверенность в том, что она достаточно окрепла, чтобы совершить путешествие самостоятельно, даже если воспользоваться каретой, чтобы добраться до родного сердцу домика в Одстоуне. Румпельштильцхен бросил в сторону жены странный, пристальный взгляд. Потом он резко кивнул и встал, пройдя мимо нее, чтобы забрать свои вещи с крышки сундука.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Белль не могла его винить за это ярко выраженное неодобрение. Может, было слишком рано планировать какую-либо поездку, даже на короткое расстояние? Но Рен умирала, и Белль знала, что никогда себе не простит, если старушка умрет в одиночестве или проведет последние дни без теплого и дружественного общения. И если Румпельштильцхен поедет с ней, может, он тоже проведет какое-то время с Рен. Еще было время убрать ту пропасть, что пролегла между ними. Ради них обоих Белль надеялась, что они смогут преодолеть ее.

Хоть Румпельштильцхен и проявил достаточно терпения, готовясь ко сну и раздеваясь без помощи магии, ему не удалось скрыть раздражения, когда пришлось повторить то же самое, но уже для того, чтобы одеться. Он тихо ругался себе под нос, натягивая высокие сапоги, и раздраженно фыркал, заправляя рубашку в узкие бриджи. Белль притворилась, что не замечает этого, найдя себе занятие в гостиной, пока из спальни доносились приглушенные проклятья и раздраженные вздохи.

Они спустились к завтраку вместе: Белль взяла мужа за руку, когда они шли по главному залу. На завтрак он буквально за несколько минут приготовил воздушный и необычайно вкусный омлет, который просто таял на языке. Румпельштильцхен погрузился во все то же задумчивое молчание, пока ел с выражением мрачной решимости на лице. Он не выглядел несчастным. Не было это и угрюмой раздражительностью, которую она замечала в нем, когда чем-то выводила мага из себя.

\- Когда будет готово твое зелье для Гастона?

\- Оно готово. Он подождет несколько часов, - Румпельштильцхен отложил вилку и с гримасой оттолкнул от себя тарелку, на которой осталось еще несколько несъеденных кусочков омлета. - Рен была добра к тебе. Мы не должны ею пренебрегать.

\- Ты же знаешь, что нравишься ей. По-своему, - он кивнул, рывком встал и начал молча собирать посуду, оставшуюся после завтрака. Белль вздохнула про себя, понимая, что Румпель не позволит втянуть себя в разговор на эту тему. Похоже, он предпочитал оставаться наедине с собственными мрачными мыслями и сомнениями. - Я схожу посмотреть, все ли в порядке у Гастона.

\- Не провоцируй его на то, чтобы он покинул свою комнату, - быстро предупредил Румпель, и Белль кивнула. Она не забыла о том, что он рассказал ей вчера. Хотя девушка ни на секунду не верила, что Гастон причинит ей вред, она догадывалась, _что_ может Румпельштильцхен сделать Гастону, если ему хотя бы покажется, что ей что-то угрожает. Он не станет ждать, чтобы разбираться, так это или нет. Но ее кивок не удовлетворил Темного, и он уперся в нее строгим взглядом. - И сама не пересекай его порог.

\- Как скажешь, - ответила Белль, может, только чуточку более едко, и поспешила выскочить из комнаты прежде, чем он заметит ее раздражение.

За месяцы своего брака Белль привыкла уже быть хозяйкой самой себе. Неужели она так привыкла к тому, что Румпельштильцхен всегда дает ей возможность поступать так, как ей хочется? Это была не очень приятная мысль! Нигде, ни в одном законе не было сказано, что он не мог приказывать и требовать ее повиновения. Это было особенностью собственного брачного контракта Румпельштильцхена - сделать ее своей королевой, а не ему стать ее властителем, но как быстро она привыкла к этому!

Гастон был бы, вероятно, испуган, узнай он, что его миновала такая участь лишь по счастливой случайности. Белль колебалась перед дверью кладовки, чувствуя иррациональный страх и не решаясь постучать, обозначая тем самым свое желание войти. Он все равно оставался узником, даже если Румпельштильцхен покорился ее желанию и переселил его из подземелий сюда. Собравшись с духом, она беззвучно приоткрыла дверь и отступила.

\- Гастон?

Его внешний вид заставил ее остановиться, когда он приблизился к двери, напряженный, настороженный. Простая одежда, босые ноги и подбородок, заросший бородой - он выглядел совсем другим и очень отличался от Гастона, которому она была когда-то обещана. Она прежде никогда не видела в нем такого непокорства, который бы не сопровождался неуклюжей и ребяческой мрачностью, но теперь его глаза были ясными и горели холодным достоинством. Он выглядел настоящим мужчиной с ног до головы. Белль постаралась заговорить как можно дружелюбней.

\- У тебя достаточно еды?

\- Яйца и запеканка с дичью, - ответил он, указав на маленький столик, появившийся среди раскиданных по комнате сундуков и коробок. Повсюду в теплом свете свечи сверкало золото.

\- Еще одно одеяло, и даже подушка. Похоже, Темный выполняет твои требования, - его кивок был вежливым и коротким. Даже если у Гастона ничего не осталось за душой, у него все равно остались его манеры.

\- Это делает меня самой могущественной женщиной на свете, да? – она не смогла удержаться от этого ироничного замечания. Белль постоянно играла в словесные игры с Гастоном, всегда зная, что останется в победителях, и что Гастон, прямолинейный Гастон, не поймет, как и почему он проиграл. Девушка отвернулась, перевела взгляд на кровать, на которой лежали теплые одеяла и набитая перьями мягкая подушка. Она была послушной, когда дело касалось ее помолвки, но не была великодушной или доброй. Из нее получилась бы плохая жена для сэра Гастона, и в этом не было бы его вины. Какая неприятная, уничижительная мысль!

\- Моя кошка оставила тебя в покое? Кстати, ее зовут Дымка, - добавила она.

\- Она не возвращалась, - сказал Гастон, расправив плечи, как будто пытался загородить ее от воспоминаний о вчерашнем.

\- Хорошо, - Белль попыталась придумать, что сказать еще. На самом деле ей обычно нечего было ему сказать. И это всегда было проблемой. - Зелье готово. Ты сможешь рассказать то, что знаешь.

\- У меня будет выбор?

\- Я... - только сейчас до Белль дошло, что она не спросила Румпельштильцхена об этой детали, и он заставил ее подпрыгнуть, появившись прямо за ее спиной и положив руки ей на плечи. Гастон не пошевелился, даже не дернулся, только сузил глаза в неприкрытой враждебности, когда увидел Темного.

\- Выбор есть всегда, дорогуша, - проговорил Румпельштильцхен над головой у Белль. - Вся загвоздка в том, чтобы принять правильное решение, - он говорил с тем самым внушающим ужас удовольствием, от которого у Белль сводило челюсти. Она чувствовала его магию, очень хорошо осязаемую там, где как правило в воздухе витал лишь намек на нее.

\- Нам лучше отправляться, сладкая моя, - сказал он. – А у сэра рыцаря появится куча времени, чтобы хорошенько подумать о том, что он собирается нам рассказать.

Сделав шаг назад, Румпельштильцхен потянул жену за собой. Он махнул рукой, и дверь захлопнулась прямо перед сердитым лицом Гастона.

Белль развернулась лицом к мужу, злясь на него за то, что он ей не поверил, что она послушается его, но издевательское выражение уже пропало с его лица. Он мягко заговорил и, опустив взгляд, протянул руку, указывая обратно в глубь прохода:

\- Идем. Герцогскому сынку нужно время, чтобы сделать правильный выбор.

\- И что считается правильным выбором? - поинтересовалась Белль, обескураженная такой резкой переменой в его поведении. Она знала, что все это было лишь внешним антуражем - чрезмерная жестикуляция, пронзительный голос, игра словами - но она никогда еще не видела настолько быстрой и полной трансформации. Сегодня эту маску Румпельштильцхен надел исключительно ради Гастона.

\- Выжить.

\- А если он не раскроет нам свои секреты, ты его убьешь?

\- Если он не расскажет мне, почему хочет видеть Реджину мертвой, я его убью.

Тут же забегая вперед, Белль успела преградить ему дорогу прямо в кухонном проходе. Румпельштильцхен остановился, наблюдая за ней с несчастным видом.

\- Реджину? Неужто все дело в ней? Она же тебе даже не нравится, а сама Королева к тебе не испытывает ничего, кроме презрения! Она никогда не станет помогать тебе в поисках сына! Зачем ты ее защищаешь?

\- Она должна сыграть свою роль, - Румпельштильцхен попытался пройти мимо, но Белль выставила руку, не давая ему ускользнуть. Он ждал, глядя на нее без единого следа раздражения. С другой стороны, его нежелание продолжать эту «беседу» буквально пропитало воздух, окружающий их.

\- Но эта роль не добровольная?

\- Как раз наоборот, - он искренне выглядел удивленным, - ее добровольная готовность - основа всех моих планов.

Супруги уставились друг на друга - пылко, но без враждебности. Белль отвернулась первой. Защита Гастона - это стояло у нее на повестке сегодняшнего дня. Пусть небеса помогут ей, если позже она сочтет необходимым защищать и Королеву Реджину от собственного мужа!

Эта мысль внезапно ошарашила ее, порожденная неловкой неподвижностью, последовавшей за этими дебатами.

\- Ты думаешь, что Гастон собирался помешать твоим планам!

На миг глаза Румпеля широко распахнулись, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы выдать удивление от ее верной догадки, но он не предпринял попыток что-либо отрицать.

\- Я не могу позволить этому произойти, так и знай, - предупредил он мягким тоном. Он больше не считал ее одним из своих противников, хотя до сих пор боялся ее осуждения. Он больше не пытался отпугнуть ее и оградить от слишком опасных (как он считал) для нее вещей. - Ради самого рыцаря лелей надежду, что он не знает о всей степени важности Реджины для меня. И о моем сыне.

Его голос стал почти печальным. Что ж, это лучше, чем слушать его восторженные разговоры об убийствах. Хотя печальный голос Темного был не менее фатален для бедного Гастона, если его "почетной" миссией было предотвратить исполнение планов Румпельштильцхена.

Она позволила Румпельштильцхену пройти мимо, а сама вернулась в комнату, где хранилась солома. После подобных разговоров с мужем в голове у нее все путалось, а сердце трепетало от бесполезного испуга. Ей нужно было уделить несколько минут на то, чтобы снова собраться, прежде чем снова встречаться с ним.

Дымка устроила себе новое гнездо среди связок соломы у дальней стены подальше от двери. Белль сумела найти ее только по звукам громкого сосания и присела рядом с кошкой и ее детками, протянув руку, о которую Дымка потерлась мордочкой. Все котята подросли, и их животики округлились, хотя один показался меньше остальных и заснул прямо возле соска, в то время как его собратья активно сосали молоко.

\- Они такие хорошенькие, - сказала Белль Дымке, завидуя беззастенчивой манере Румпельштильцхена в разговорах о кошке и с ней. Сама она чувствовала себя глупо, разговаривая с животным. - Почему бы тебе не сделать себе гнездо на кухне, где хорошо и тепло? Я уверена, там можно было бы найти что-нибудь мягкое, чтобы лежать у огня.

Кошка замурчала, перевернулась на своей соломенной постели и сбросила с себя двух котят. Белль взяла на руки самого крупного из них. Он протестующе запищал и начал вырываться из руки, цепляясь за нее крохотными коготками.

\- Думаю, вас всех нужно назвать, - сказала она, а потом вернула теплый комочек матери, чтобы прикосновения хозяйки не ассоциировались у котенка со страхом и насилием. – Но я повременю, чтобы узнать вас всех получше, - она погладила Дымку по голове, заработав в ответ еще более громкое мурлыканье. - Пожалуйста, оставь сэра Гастона в покое. Ему о многом нужно подумать.

Ей вдруг захотелось подарить одного или двух котят Рен. Как бы не было чисто в домике и какой бы умелой не была в травах старушка, Белль слышала, как шуршат в соломе мыши, когда лежала в кровати той ночью. Дружелюбный мышелов мог бы составить хорошую компанию долгими вечерами. Так просто было представить эту картину - Рен у огня в своем кресле-качалке, а у нее на коленях скрутилась клубочком серая кошка. 

Румпельштильцхен дожидался супругу в большом зале, прислонившись бедром к столу и скрестив руки на груди. Она приблизилась к нему, легко взяв за локти, и привстала на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. Он дал ей то, о чем она и просила - доверие и нелегкую правду. Белль не даст ему повода сожалеть об этом, и не важно, что будучи свидетельницей его злобы и пренебрежения ко всем, кто не входил в категорично узкий круг близких ему людей, она оставалась недовольной.

Да, она правильно прочитала его мысли - от ее жеста Румпельштильцхен расправил плечи, приподнял подбородок и значительно расслабился. Неужели он ждал стычки с ней?

\- Как себя чувствует твоя кошка?

\- С Дымкой все в порядке. Ее котята стали весьма упитанные, - Белль взяла его за руку и встретилась с мужем взглядом, заметив едва скрываемое недоумение на его лице. Ей стало интересно, хотя и не слишком добрые помыслы натолкнули ее на эти размышления, за какие преступления Мила изгоняла своего мужа спать на полу по ночам? Что бы сделала женщина, если бы ее муж признался ей в убийстве?

\- Я вижу, что тебе тяжело, - сказала она, сжимая его ладонь, - вижу, почему тебе так трудно со мной - искренне любящей тебя женой. Я понимаю.

Ее супруг улыбнулся. Его улыбка была измученной и печальной, но полной любви.

\- Какая же бесстрашная жена мне досталась, - Румпель приподнял ее за подбородок согнутым пальцем.

Белль скривилась.

\- Нет. Вовсе не бесстрашная. Я очень боюсь новой встречи с Рен.

\- Она сама выбрала свой конец, - произнес он, касаясь ее волос. Белль причесала их, оставив свободно ниспадать на плечи, чтобы волосы как следует просохли. Девушка практически ощущала, как его пальцы хотят погрузится в шелковистые пряди теперь, когда они были сухие, гладкие и блестящие. - Я прослежу, чтобы это произошло безболезненно.

\- Как? - она вновь держала мужа за руку, пока они медленно шли к мраморному залу. Их мерные шаги успокаивали. - Я знаю, что она просила тебя о милосердии. Что ты будешь... Я имею в виду, что ты сделаешь, чтобы сдержать свое слово?

\- Уже сделал, - Румпель явно не желал говорить на эту тему - его голос сделался мрачным и монотонным. - Когда придет ее время, Рен просто... перестанет быть, - он вытянул руку, как будто выпуская что-то с открытой ладони. А затем его рука вновь безвольно повисла вдоль тела. - Простишь ли ты меня за это, моя маленькая жена?

\- Это то, что хотела сама Рен, - ответила Белль, скользнув рукой ему под локоть и сжимая его обеими руками. Они продолжали стоять лицом друг к другу, когда двустворчатые двери распахнулись, впуская в помещение прохладный бриз и мелкий дождик. - Я не хочу, чтобы она умерла в мучениях, в то время как можно было позволить ей уйти легко и безболезненно. Тем более, если она сама выбрала свой путь.

Кивнув, Румпельштильцхен наклонился и поцеловал ее в макушку.

\- Ты замерзнешь без своего плаща, - пробормотал он и отстранился. Прикосновение магии заставило ее вздрогнуть - на плечи лег шерстяной плащ, уже застегнутый у горла.

Она могла замерзнуть, тут он был прав, но Белль подозревала, что Румпель хотел, чтобы она носила этот плащ из-за магической защиты, вплетенной в него. Она была уверена, что никакая опасность не будет поджидать ее в промежутке между воротами Темного Замка и порогом домика Рен, но все же промолчала. В следующий раз, когда она покинет пределы замка, она позаботится о том, чтобы самостоятельно захватить с собой этот плащ.

Румпельштильцхен, судя по всему, не замечал ни холода, ни дождя, который вскоре покрыл его тонкие рукава и вьющиеся волосы мелкими сверкающими капельками. Сумеет ли она когда-нибудь привыкнуть к непостоянству погоды ее нового дома, спросила себя Белль. Она была родом из страны с более мягким климатом и медленной смены сезонов, которые кардинально отличались друг от друга. Здесь никого не беспокоило, когда конец весны превращался холодную середину зимы или непривычно жаркий день растапливал остатки снега.

Приподняв ее за талию, Румпельштильцхен осторожно поставил жену на подножку кареты и поддерживал ее, пока она забиралась внутрь. И правильно сделал, потому что на Белль вдруг навалилось головокружение, как только она заняла свое место. Все прошло так быстро, что она была уверена - у Румпельштильцхена не было времени заметить ее состояние, прежде чем он устроился на против. Нужно будет проследить за собой и не переутомляться, находясь в Одстоуне.

Как только карета начала движение, Румпельштильцхен принялся барабанить пальцами по колену, глядя в маленькое окошко. Были ли его мысли заняты Рен? Или защитой жены от неизвестных противников? Или тем, что ему предстоит вызнать у Гастона? Какими бы ни были эти мысли, они явно не доставляли ему удовольствия. Его губы сжались в тонкую линию, а взгляд помрачнел.

\- Почему ты спас Рен, когда она была еще ребенком? - Белль нагнулась, чтобы положить свои ладони ему на колени, дожидаясь, пока маг встретится с ней взглядом. - Это не похоже на то, что обычно делает Темный.

\- Мне нравится держать людей в напряжении, - пошутил он, однако немного смутился, когда встретился с ее строгим взглядом. - Я не имею ничего против невинных людей. Она была новорожденной. Зачем же позволять ее жизни оборваться, когда я мог найти женщину, способную вскормить и воспитать ее?

Белль вспомнила о том, что говорила ей Рен - Румпельштильцхен любил смотреть, как играют дети.

\- Ты дал ей имя. Ты не думал о том, чтобы самому воспитать ее?

\- Нет, - быстро ответил Румпельштильцхен. Слишком быстро для того, чтобы Белль поверила в искренность его ответа.

Каково это - бок о бок прожить с человеком и наблюдать всю его жизнь, от рождения и до самой смерти? Качать ребенком на руках, а потом, спустя век, опустить древние кости в могилу? Рен была достаточно мудра, чтобы знать, что даже просто забота о ней дорого обойдется Румпельштильцхену, но все равно считала хорошим тот факт, что Румпель нашел себе юную и совершенно смертную жену. Если последние дни старушки сделали Румпеля мрачным и задумчивым, что станет с ним, когда придет жизненный конец самой Белль? Как бы она не надеялась, что до него еще очень нескоро, но этот конец все равно придет. Он был прав, со своей извращенной точки зрения. Однажды она его покинет, а он останется таким, как и прежде - одиноким. И это будет настоящее проклятье… Могущество и множество причин заставляли смотреть на людей вокруг, как на кратковременные незначительные вещи, которые лучше всего совсем не ценить.

Не мог же он и в самом деле хотеть оставаться таким? Не так, не тогда, когда любил столь беззаветно. Белль не могла даже представить более ужасного проклятья для человека, который любил столь глубоко и искренне. Потерять то, что тебе дороже самой жизни, не имея возможности что-либо сделать… Она содрогнулась.

Карета миновала перекресток и практически подъехала к дверям домика Рен. Румпельштильцхен помог девушке преодолеть короткий путь мимо таверны, привлекая к ним любопытные и поспешно прячущиеся взгляды десятка людей, которые толклись у дверей, чтобы поглазеть на проезжающий экипаж.

Белль тут же пожалела о том, что не подумала переобуться. Атласные туфельки, которые шли в комплекте со свадебным платьем, уже были испорчены грязными пятнами, но от носки стали очень удобными. Она чаще всего ходила в них дома, скрывая под длинным подолом платья. Им недолго осталось ей служить, если ко всему прочему еще и ходить в них за пределами замка! Они уже насквозь промокли к тому времени, как Белль обошла экипаж, чтобы подойти к калитке Рен.

\- Я подожду здесь, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, остановившись неподалеку от ворот и указал обеими руками на стоявшую карету. На его лице застыла нервозная мольба, которую он пытался скрыть болезненной улыбкой. - У вас ведь там... женские разговоры... Да?

\- Да, - с трудом ответила Белль, делая несколько шагов в сторону двери Рен и задумавшись о муже, который боялся вовсе не "женских разговоров", а маленькой пожилой женщины.

Тихий ужас объял девушку, пока она заносила руку, чтобы постучать в дверь. Насколько слабой и больной чувствует себя сейчас Рен? Насколько близко она уже подошла к своей черте небытия? Ни чувство долга, ни теплая привязанность не позволят Белль повернуться спиной к старушке, но она боялась того, с чем ей предстоит там столкнуться. Ей пришлось заставить себя постучать и поднять щеколду, потом нырнуть в теплый полумрак, напрягая глаза, чтобы что-нибудь увидеть.

\- Рен?

\- Я здесь, утенок, - голос Рен звучал хрипло, но отнюдь не слабо. Она сидела в своем кресле-качалке, возле тлеющего в камине огня. - Заходи, не стой под дождем.

Белль зашла внутрь, и, обернувшись, чтобы закрыть за собой дверь, посмотрела на дорогу, оставшуюся позади. Румпельштильцхен стоял спиной к домику старушки, спрятавшись в тени своей кареты. Сложно было понять, охранял ли он дом Рен, или прятался от нее.

\- Я сожалею, что не удалось прийти раньше, - сказала девушка, спеша занять свободное место у огня и наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать хозяйку в щеку.

Скрюченные руки старушки сжали ее ладони в знак приветствия.

\- Если ты не отдыхала и не лечилась, девочка, я найду для тебя пару крепких словечек. И для него тоже, если он не исполнял свой долг перед тобой, - произнося это, Рен указала на дверь. Конечно, она услышала, как подъехала карета, но она же и раньше знала, когда Румпельштильцхен находился снаружи, верно?

\- Я отдыхала, - заверила Белль хозяйку, надеясь, что ее лицо не выдаст статус полуправды произнесенных слов. - Он кормил меня мясом и давал лекарства от боли, а потом сидел подле меня, пока я спала, - девушка сложила свой плащ и устроилась в кресле напротив Рен, аккуратно расправив юбки. - И я сама чувствую себя теперь намного лучше. А как вы?

\- Медленно угасаю, - Рен усмехнулась. В голосе ее слышался хрип - одышка все же давала о себе знать. Дыхание Белль перехватило, когда девушку захлестнуло чувство страха, и она почувствовала, что не может скрыть свои эмоции, моментально отразившиеся на ее лице. - Тут вовсе нечего бояться, - пожилая женщина усмехнулась с таким видом, как будто повторяла для своей гостьи давний урок, уверенная, что та давно должна была усвоила его суть. – Совершенно не стоит бояться конца, если он обещает быть скорым и легким.

\- Я бы все отдала, чтобы иметь возможность сделать для вас хоть что-то, - пробормотала Белль, понимая, что ее слова продиктованы ее же эгоизмом. Рен устала от тягот своего возраста и хотела избавиться от бремени жизни. Будет неправильным желать для нее альтернативный вариант развития событий - долгую боль, борьбу за каждый вздох, только чтобы урвать у этого мира еще несколько мучительных дней.

\- Я понимаю, почему мой муж так легко обращается к магии, когда думаю о том, что с ее помощью можно было бы сделать для вас.

\- Ха! Должно быть, он может вновь сделать меня юной, чтобы я могла снова пройти свой путь от начала и до конца. Нет, спасибо. Цена жизни – это сама жизнь. А я уже прожила одну, причем ту, которой у меня и быть не должно было, как я полагаю. Но я не просила никакой другой. Ни ради себя, ни ради него, - услышав это, Белль кивнула. Рен была права. Девушка не только понимала, но и знала это. Но знание это никак не ослабит горе и то чувство невосполнимой потери, которое захлестнет ее в ближайшие дни.

\- Зажги несколько ламп и позволь на тебя взглянуть, - сказала Рен, приняв более- менее сидячее положение среди подушек. - У тебя все еще идет кровь?

\- Ох... да, - казалось таким неправильным обсуждать собственные проблемы, учитывая масштабы беды Рен. Но Рен сидела здесь, вполне удовлетворенная своей участью, и ведь это Белль пришла к ней, нуждаясь в помощи. Гостья послушно взяла свечу и добавила ее фитилек к уже горевшим на полках и столах свечам, да масляным лампам. - Почему вы сидите в темноте, Рен? У вас столько ламп.

\- Мой муж любил экономить свечи и дрова, - хихикнула Рен, отчего кресло под ней закачалось - Я заразилась этой привычкой. Подойди сюда и дай на тебя взглянуть.

Белль придвинула поближе второй стул и устроилась на самом краешке, позволяя Рен заглянуть ей под веки, а потом в рот. Тыльная сторона морщинистой ладони уверенно прижалась к ее лбу на несколько секунд, потом старушка взяла ее за левое запястье и перевернула так, чтобы прижать скрюченные пальцы к тому месту, где прощупывался пульс. Белль сидела неподвижно, доверяя опыту и знаниям пожилой женщины-знахарки.

\- Лихорадки не было?

\- Нет. Но был озноб: то жарко, то холодно. А еще головокружение, когда я двигалась слишком долго или быстро. Но жара не было.

\- А кровотечение стало меньше?

\- О, да, - с большой неохотой вспоминая, как все было в самом начале, Белль сложила руки на коленях и понурила голову. - Теперь все так, как каждый месяц, и боль прошла.

\- Аппетит есть?

\- Время от времени.

\- Ты идешь на поправку, - одобрительно кивнула Рен. - Но, конечно, сердцу нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы исцелиться.

\- Да, - девушка вновь откинулась в кресле, сложив руки на коленях. - Но я не понимаю, почему я так расстроена, когда я даже не... - произнести это вслух казалось слишком жестоким, даже несмотря на то, что подобные мысли неоднократно посещали ее. О том, что она не хотела ребенка. Не так скоро. - Я хотела бы понять, как сделать так, чтобы эта ситуация не повторилась, - сказала она, с нарастающим чувством стыда думая о госпоже Фитчет и других матерях, потерявших своих сыновей из-за Гнили. - До тех пор, пока я не буду уверена, что смогу стать хорошей матерью, я не хочу иметь детей.

Рен рассмеялась - резким лающим смехом, перешедшим в хрип и кашель, в котором она едва не захлебнулась.

\- Если мы все начнем так поступать, люди просто вымрут, моя Леди. Ждать, пока придет уверенность! 

Белль едва слышно рассмеялась про себя, как ни странно чувствуя облегчение от того, что она отнюдь не одинока в своих переживаниях.

\- Тогда лучше быть подготовленной, - сказала она, а улыбка сама по себе стала лекарством. - Он сказал, что оставит меня одну, - призналась девушка, понижая голос скорее чтобы ее не услышал Румпельштильцхен, чем от собственного стыда. - И он так и поступит. Хотя я не хочу этого, - ее улыбка стала походить скорее на смущенную усмешку, и Рен ответила собеседнице ответной ухмылкой, постукивая ладонями по коленям. 

\- А он такой старый!

Дыхание Рен уже не было таким глубоким и свободным, как когда-то, но все же она с трудом поднялась на ноги, потянулась за одной из двух тростей из орехового дерева, что были прислонены к стенке камина.

\- Последний выход за травами,- сказала она, и не запротестовала, когда Белль подошла к ней, чтобы взять хозяйку под руку. - Последний клиент.

\- О, Рен...

\- И ты возьмешь с собой мои книги, когда будешь уходить, моя Леди, раз тебя сегодня сопровождает возничий, который может помочь перенести их. Ты будешь принимать травы и лекарственные средства, которые я передам тебе, остальное оставь для Марты. Она знает, что с ними делать, - Рен смело посмотрела на крутую лестницу, прежде чем поставить ногу на первую ступеньку. Белль шла в шаге от старушки, поддерживая ее сзади за талию и готовая в любой момент подхватить, если она вдруг споткнется.

\- Не хочу, чтобы посторонние люди ходили тут и говорили, будто знают, что старая Рен хотела сделать со своим добром. Слышишь меня?

\- Да, Рен, - что еще она могла сделать, кроме как подчиниться? Любой человек имеет право на исполнение своей последней воли, даже если было и ужасно думать об этом здесь и сейчас, поддерживая живую еще Рен. Возможно, что Рен казалось, что это время наступит не скоро... Они добрались до вершины лестницы, пока Рен бормотала о старых легких и негнущихся больных коленях. Она схватилась за поручень наверху, чтобы отдышаться, в то время как Белль проскользнула мимо нее в комнату.

Воспоминания нахлынули сильнее, чем ей бы хотелось. На несколько мгновений она снова почувствовала боль, липкую кровь, горячие слезы и ужас, которые она разделила здесь с мужем. Белль отвлеклась от своих тяжких мыслей и встретилась с проницательным взглядом Рен.

\- Не пытаешься ли ты быть слишком храброй, а? - немного грубовато просила она. - Такую боль следует выпускать, иначе она начнет изъедать тебя изнутри, - старушка фыркнула, направляясь к полкам, расположенным у окна. - Твоему мужу хорошо должно быть это известно. Что-то разъедает его изнутри уже очень давно.

\- Да, - едва слышно согласилась Белль. - Я плакала и плакала, снова и снова, - сказала она, подходя к Рен и наблюдая за тем, как та перебирает свои банки и склянки. - Думала, что сойду с ума...

\- Слезы лечат, - вздохнула Рен. - И я сочувствую твоей утрате, утенок. Правда, - она вздохнула так глубоко, как только могла, и медленно выдохнула, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям. - Теперь тебе следует узнать кое-что. Марта имеет акушерские навыки, но она небрежна с измерениями и взвешиванием, к тому же склонна думать, что чем больше - тем лучше, а это не так. Слушайся старую Рен и отмеривай каждую крупинку, прежде чем глотать лекарство.

\- Да, Рен.

Наблюдать Рен за работой было очень интересно и познавательно. Она взвешивала и измеряла каждый ингредиент с точностью, которую Белль могла бы в другой ситуации счесть излишней. Она, возможно, также думала, что подобная скрупулёзность и точность невозможны с больными руками Рен, но та работала быстро, делая все сама, за исключением измельчения ингредиентов в ступке с помощью пестика. Это она позволила сделать Белль, демонстрируя правильные движения и одобрительно кивая, когда полтора десятка ингредиентов превратились в мелкий порошок в миске. Это напомнило Белль о том времени, когда она делала болеутоляющее в башне Румпельштильцхена. Конечно, она действовала чрезвычайно аккуратно, следуя инструкция в его книге в пределах своего разумения, но теперь задумалась, можно ли было избавить Румпеля от неприятных побочных эффектов лекарства, которое она сварила той ночью, если бы действовала более точно?

Белль не испытывала желания забирать с собой книги Рен, но, как же ей хотелось их почитать и узнать что-то новое из них!

\- Ты можешь сделать из них таблетки с добавлением воска или оставить в виде сиропа, - сказала ей Рен. Во время объяснений ее голос стал хриплым от напряжения. - Не заготавливай более, чем на семь дней вперед для таблеток или на месяц для сиропа - действие со временем прекращается, а нам этого не нужно. Если ты решишь принимать сироп, его дозу нужно будет отмерять каждый день, - она беззвучно усмехнулась себе под нос. - Здесь родился не один ребенок из-за того, что его мамочка пыталась сэкономить себе немного времени. Я сама использовала пчелиный воск. Так легче отмерять дозы и прятать лекарство от детишек.

Наклонив миску и посмотрев на зеленовато-коричневый порошок, Белль сморщила нос от кислого запаха. Таблетки наверняка будет легче принимать, чем какую-либо жидкость с таким запахом.

\- Это надежное средство? Никаких детей?

\- Это все, чем мы располагаем, если ты по прежнему не хочешь прибегать к помощи магии, - ответила Рен. - И я бы скорее предпочла внеплановые роды, чем магическую помощь, - она сощурилась, глядя сквозь толстое стекло на освещенную солнцем улицу. - Конечно, у него, вероятно, есть свое видение решения этой задачи. Если ты доверяешь ему...

Белль тоже посмотрела в окно. Румпельштильцхена можно было легко увидеть прислонившимся спиной к экипажу в позе такой расслабленной, что она выглядела почти преступной. Это была еще одна маска, насколько Белль могла судить. Одостоун видел лишь то, что Румпельштильцхен хотел, чтобы они увидели.

\- Да, - сказала она. Вздохнула. Румпель думал, что сама суть его магии является отличным средством предохранения, однако это не помещало зародить в ней новую жизнь. Станет ли она доверять другому виду его магии теперь, когда его ошибка стала очевидной? - Мне очень повезло, Рен, - Белль услышала какой-то шорох и обернулась. Рен ссыпала порошок, который они сделали, на лист бумаги, а затем бережно сложила его, заключив таким образом лекарство внутри, - что он не требует родить ему сыновей. От того, что приходя ко мне в спальню, он делает это только для того, чтобы любить меня. Только ради меня самой.

Рен протянула ей сложенный лист бумаги с нежной улыбкой.

\- Верно, утенок, - мягко сказала она. - В этом все и дело. Контракт на всю жизнь. Это он и есть. Муж и его жена, - они смотрели друг на друга, едва не плача, но с улыбками на лицах, пока Белль не приняла бумажный сверток и не положила его в карман своего плаща.

\- Как долго мне следует ждать? Пока не перестанет идти кровь?

\- Ты настолько нетерпеливая?

\- ...нет, конечно нет, - Белль нахмурилась и потерла переносицу, после чего быстрым движением вытерла глаза. - А вот он вполне может таким быть.

\- Пошел он к черту, - фыркнула Рен. - Когда ты будешь готова принять его, тогда и придет подходящее время. Не раньше. У него вроде есть две работающие руки, не так ли? Он вполне может сам разобраться с собой, если возникнет такая потребность.

Белль повернулась к собеседнице с выражением вежливого непонимания на лице, и Рен, покачав головой, закатила глаза. Только тогда смысл слов, сказанных пожилой женщиной, дошел, наконец, до Белль, и она в удивлении приоткрыла рот. Но не покраснела. Даже когда Рен понимающе ей усмехнулась.

\- Итак. Вот это все ты должна забрать, - она указала на полки рядом с ней, где каждая бутылка, банка и кожаный мешочек были тщательно промаркированы. Взяв свою трость, Рен ударила кончиком по тяжелому черному сундуку под столом. - Все мои книги там. Информацию о том, как сделать твои таблетки или сироп ты найдешь на самом верху. Это не трудно. Твой муж мог бы быть хорошим аптекарем, если бы он все время не прял впустую солому в золото. Может быть когда-нибудь он все же возьмется за это. А, может, и ты. Если же нет, я прошу тебя найти этим книгам достойный дом и хозяйку, которая оценит их мудрость по достоинству. У меня ушла вся жизнь на получение этих знаний.

\- Конечно. - Это было слишком похоже на прощание, и горло Белль сжалось. Она сглотнула болезненный комок. - Но вы все еще здесь, Рен, - она обняла сгорбившиеся плечи и сжала так сильно, как только посмела, не желая повредить хрупкое тело. - Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня скучать по вам еще до того, как вас не станет.

\- Недолго теперь, утенок, - кивнула Рен, неуверенно в первый раз, а потом более решительно. - Да, недолго теперь, так что приведи сюда своего мужа и заставь его унести их. Одной заботой меньше для старой женщины.

Пряча слезы, Белль сделала, как просила Рен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: adelfa, danielmorne.


	100. Герцогский сын

\- Я не стану прощаться, - Белль обняла Рен на пороге. - Мы еще увидимся.

\- Надеюсь, - согласилась Рен, смущенная проявленными чувствами, она мягко отстранилась. - Ступай. Отдохни перед базарным днем. Вы пообещали Одстоуну правосудие, миледи, так что вам лучше присутствовать при его свершении.

\- Ты приказываешь своей хозяйке? – кисло поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен, однако без должного проявления эмоций. Чуть ранее он без единой жалобы или отвращения молча забрал вещи, которые Рен отдавала Белль, и теперь сделал шаг вперед и притянул жену к себе, открыто встретившись с пожилой женщиной взглядами.

\- Румпель... - начала Белль, но Рен не нуждалась в помощи и только улыбнулась, заставив ту замолчать.

\- Я лишь напомнила вашей Леди, - примирительно начала Рен, - что у нее много чего на уме, и она может потерять счет дням.

\- Уже потеряла, - призналась Белль. Нет, она не забыла ни о Дэйси Тавише, ни о своих обещаниях, но забыла, как скоро уже наступит базарный день и обещанный суд. - Спасибо, Рен.

Та кивнула и перевела твердый взгляд обратно на Румпельштильцхена. Белль чувствовала, как его пальцы нервно подрагивают у нее на талии.

\- Твоя жена выздоравливает, как мы и надеялись, - сообщила ему Рен. Она услышала совсем рядом тихий выдох облегчения. Рука Румпеля напряглась у нее на талии, слегка прижимая ее покрепче к себе. - Хорошенько люби ее.

\- А теперь ты еще и приказываешь своему хозяину, - спокойно заметил Румпельштильцхен. Это были слова порицания, но интонации его голоса скорее звучали как тихое "спасибо". - Идем, - поторопил он Белль.

Белль вместе с ним подошла к карете и заставила себя не оборачиваться, чтобы посмотреть на Рен до того, пока не устроилась на сидении. Потом она наклонилась вперед, чтобы выглянуть из-за дверцы, помахала старушке и послала самую широкую улыбку, которую смогла из себя выдавить. Рен кивнула в ответ и вернулась обратно в дом.

Заняв место напротив, Румпельштильцхен захлопнул дверцу с большей силой, чем то было необходимо, и напряженно застыл, глядя прямо перед собой, пока они не съехали с грунтовой дороги на мостовую.

Никто из них не сказал ни слова. Белль пересела к мужу и взяла за руку. Ее собственные пальцы дрожали до тех пор, пока Румпельштильцхен не сжал их в своей руке.

Они уже почти подъехали к воротам замка, когда Румпельштильцхен пошевелился и повернулся к ней. Белль заморгала, выныривая из транса, и изобразила для него улыбку.

\- Я должен разобраться с сыном герцога, - сказал он, опустив глаза и перебирая ее пальцы. - Тебе стоит пойти к себе и отдохнуть.

\- Я хочу услышать то, что он скажет, не меньше твоего, - запротестовала девушка и почувствовала, как напряглись его пальцы. Его лицо посуровело, хотя у Белль не возникло ощущения, что его гнев был направлен на нее.

\- Ты хочешь удержать мою руку, - слегка обвиняющим тоном произнес Румпельштильцхен.

\- Конечно, хочу! - Белль дождалась, пока он не посмотрит ей в глаза и выдержала его взгляд. Там, где не удавалось победить смелостью, она брала упрямством. - Если я в чем-то и уверена, так это в том, что Гастон стал частью всего этого из-за того, что я вышла за тебя замуж.

\- Это будет весьма неприятно, - убрав руку из ее ладони, Румпельштильцхен исчез за своей жутковатой маской, - и я получу свои ответы, во что бы то ни стало.

\- Я хочу получить их ничуть не меньше твоего, - горячо напомнила Белль. - Именно я оказалась обнаженной перед всем королевский двором!

\- Я не оспариваю твое право быть там, милая, - Румпельштильцхен толчком распахнул дверцу и спрыгнул на землю еще до того, как карета затормозила у ворот. - Только сомневаюсь, что твой желудок это выдержит.

Белль вынуждена была признать, что в этом он был прав. Она обняла его за шею, когда он спускал ее вниз, и с облегчением почувствовала, как муж прижал ее к себе, позволив соскользнуть по его телу, пока ноги не коснулись земли.

\- Я не причиню ему больше вреда, чем потребуется, чтобы развязать его язык, - грубовато пообещал Румпель, также грубовато ее обнимая. - Даю тебе слово.

Чего еще она могла от него требовать? Белль совсем не желала вреда Гастону, и при этом была твердо убеждена, что сам Гастон хотел рассказать о том, что знает. А у него было достаточно отваги, которая восполняла недостаток проницательности и умения ею пользоваться.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она, нехотя отпуская Румпельштильцхена. Если он и пообещал пощадить Гастона от ненужных страданий, то только из-за того, что знал - это ее расстроит. Верные поступки, но неправильные мотивации. Что ж, пока ей придется удовлетвориться хотя бы этим.

Моросящий дождик капал ей на лицо, заставляя дрожать по пути ко входу в замок.

\- Я сначала схожу к себе, - сказала она, безуспешно вытряхивая плащ и юбки. - Высушусь.

\- Как тебе угодно, дорогая, - Румпельштильцхен не обратил внимания на ее слова. - Я приведу рыцаря к себе в башню, - он улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям. - Если его так пугает магия, то давай окружим его ею. Зельями, темными оккультными знаками и книгами с заклинаниями.

Белль кивнула с несчастным видом.

\- Хорошо, - утверждая, что выдержит процесс допроса, она вряд ли теперь имела право возражать. Использовать в своих целях страхи Гастона будет проще, чем подвергать его пыткам в каком-то сыром подземелье, и по крайней мере там будет Белль, чтобы заступиться за него.

Она поспешно переодела юбки и чулки, но от спешки запыхалась и ощутила дурноту. Слишком рано, слишком рано спешить в каком-либо деле. Ее тряпицы все еще были все в крови, и нельзя было вот так просто проигнорировать слабости собственного тела. На какой-то миг Белль позавидовала способности мужа отмахиваться от человеческих слабостей, замещая их бездумной магией. Она присела на кровать, дожидаясь, пока ей станет лучше, прежде чем отправляться наверх.

Нервничая от незнания того, что застанет на месте, Белль застыла как вкопанная при виде Румпельштильцхена, сидящего на нижних ступеньках винтовой лестницы, ведущей в башню. Завидев ее, он тут же вскочил на ноги. Белль ставилась на мужа, отмечая в нем сильные перемены. Она привыкла к мягким рубашкам и ярким парчовым камзолам, элегантным и подчеркивающим его фигуру. К облику джентльмена. Теперь он выглядел так, как тогда, когда она впервые его увидела - затянутый в слоя кожи, весь состоящий из острых углов и темных цветов, с мантией из чешуи огромной рептилии на плечах и в тяжелом сюртуке, доходящем до колен.

\- Белль, - Румпельштильцхен протянул ей руку и мысли Белль вернулись к зубчатой стене замка, его первому прикосновению к ней, когда он помог ей взобраться на стену, а она отметила тепло его тела. Она взяла его за руку и на миг из-за тяжелой кожи проглянул ее родной муж. Обрамленное воротом мантии, его лицо казалось более суровым, потемневшим, а глаза - слишком блестящими. Белль понимала, для чего это - прекрасно понимала, зачем он укрывался за стеной ужаса людей. Он мог использовать этот ужас в качестве своего преимущества, мог замаскировать свои истинные мотивы за яркими костюмами и масками. Но его сила не была иллюзорной. Опасность не была иллюзией, и ей стало страшно за Гастона.

\- Доверься мне, - шепнул Румпельштильцхен, ведя ее вверх по узкой лестнице.

Гастон уже находился там, привязанный к крепкому стулу в самом центре круглой комнаты. Следы магии были повсюду - рабочие столы, полки и прялка - все было расставлено так, чтобы Гастон хорошенько рассмотрел свидетельство работы Темного мага. Маленький черный котел источал темно-коричневый дым, книги были раскрыты на самых ужасных иллюстрациях, а воздух казался неестественно холодным. Дыхание Гастона вырывалось с облачками пара - быстрые испуганные вдохи, но спина его была с достоинством выпрямлена, а лицо окаменело. Белль знала, что он не видел в этом очевидных декораций, которыми они и были на самом деле. За все свое время в замке она никогда не видела, чтобы Румпельштильцхен пользовался котлом или оставлял что-либо в башне без присмотра, если оно могло дымиться или перелиться через край. Он никогда не оставлял книги лежать открытыми, если не пользовался ими, вместо этого предпочитая откладывать их в сторону, помечая нужные места ленточками. Сейчас ничего этого не было и в помине. Все, что видела Белль - зловещий хаос, который тот, кто ненавидит магию, тут же примет за логово колдуна. Если бы здесь не было Гастона, Белль сочла бы все это смешным.

А Румпельштильцхен сам был главным действующим лицом на этой сцене, деловито промаршировав в комнату в компании Белль.

\- Сэр рыцарь, - произнес маг, отвесив поклон. 

\- Ты собираешься пытать меня на глазах у леди? - холодно поинтересовался Гастон. Он смотрел скорее сквозь Румпельштильцхена, чем на него, очевидно ни капельки не впечатленный.

\- Леди желает услышать твои ответы, - Румпельштильцхен вытянул руку и притянул к ним стул, так, что тот со скрипом проехал по полу, обогнул Белль и остановился позади нее неподалеку от лестницы. - Дорогая.

Не желая играть никаких ролей в этой абсурдной пантомиме, но все же нуждаясь в стуле, Белль молча кивнула и села. Гастон встретился с ней взглядом, и она поняла вдруг, что частично его страх был и за нее тоже.

\- Тебе следует понимать, что я бы убил тебя, когда ты оскорбил мою жену на королевском пиру, - предупредил Румпельштильцхен, повернувшись к столу, где стоял котел и, старательно засучив кружевной рукав, засунул в него руку и вытащил оттуда флакончик из черного стекла. - Этого предлога для меня было достаточно. Ты жив только потому, что Белль этого хочет. Ты это понимаешь, герцогский сын? - его тон можно было ошибочно назвать вежливым или даже сговорчивым. Ошибочно. - У меня есть для тебя зелье. И немного опыта в подобного рода магии, - с этими словами Румпельштильцхен повернулся и послал Белль улыбку, заставившую ее зардеться, оказавшись во власти еще одного воспоминания. - Твое желание говорить и покончить с этим как можно быстрее будет иметь значение, рыцарь. Без этого... - он подошел к Гастону и встал перед ним, демонстрируя флакон. - Зелье причинит намного больше боли, чем должно.

Гастон тяжело сглотнул.

\- Я понимаю, - запинаясь, выдавил он. Он пошевелился, пытаясь передвинуть руки, привязанные к подлокотникам. Веревки слегка ослабли, и Белль была рада это видеть. Гастон был связан, чтобы удержать его от каких-либо глупостей и, что вполне возможно, от причинения вреда себе самому в первую очередь, но не для того, чтобы добавить ему лишних страданий.

К огромному удивлению Белль, Гастон посмотрел мимо Румпельштильцхена и встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Леди Белль. У меня не хватит слов, чтобы достаточно извиниться за мою роль в... - его лицо покраснело от усилий, слова застряли в горле, как бы он ни старался. Гастон закрыл глаза. Помолчал. Задумался, как обойти напомнившую о себе проблему, потом открыл глаза и снова на нее посмотрел. - За все, что я сделал и что стало причиной вашего огорчения, моя леди. До вашего брака и после него.

Белль кивнула, испытывая к нему искреннюю благодарность. Пожалуйста, согласись рассказать нам то, что Румпельштильцхен хочет знать, мысленно попросила она.

\- Понимаешь, магия, которая способна противостоять моей - большая редкость, - произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Она опасна и непредсказуема. С такой магией даже я не осмелился бы шутить. Интересно, почему ты пошел на это с такой охотой? Сознательно?

Он развернулся на каблуках резким движением, заставив Белль вздрогнуть на ее месте.

\- Дорогая, можешь откупорить это и постоять наготове? - он протянул ей флакончик. На черном стекле образовался тонкий слой льда там, где его пальцы не касались поверхности. Белль кивнула и поспешно приняла флакон, а потом подошла к стулу Гастона.

\- Что ты собираешься делать? - Гастон сцепил зубы. Румпельштильцхен склонился над ним и протянул руку к левому бедру Гастона, туда, где был вытатуирован кинжал. Пленник дернулся, насколько позволяли путы, но Румпельштильцхен его не коснулся. Вместо этого, поймав взгляд Гастона и сам сузив глаза, он указал на место, где находилась татуировка.

\- Это, - сказал он, - не просто обычная татуировка. Ты это знал? - он не стал дожидаться безуспешных попыток Гастона ответить. - Что, как они сказали, это такое, а? Знак братства? Напоминание о данных тобою клятвах? - и снова его молчание сопровождалось немой внутренней борьбой рыцаря. Тот сглотнул и просмотреть на указывающий на него палец. - Люди, которые напали на Белль, тоже носили подобные знаки на теле. Ты это знал? - Белль уставилась на мужа. _Она_ об этом не знала! - На подошве ступни. Под ягодицей, сзади колена. В труднодоступных местах, но они были. Ты знал, что означает этот знак?

Гастон прикрыл глаза, отказавшись от попыток говорить, и выдохнул воздух, который все это время сдерживал в себе. По его лицу тек пот. Румпельштильцхен выпрямился и поджал губы.

\- Я знаю, что знака на тебе не было, когда ты продемонстрировал свои прекрасные телеса людям Белль, - сказал он. - Все очень хорошо это рассмотрели. Я позаботился об этом, - Гастон еще крепче зажмурился. Белль ни капли не удивилась, что это воспоминание для него было намного болезненней, чем его теперешнее положение.

\- Он тебе ничего не может сказать, - запротестовала она, не собираясь стоять и смотреть, как развлекается Румпельштильцхен.

\- Но он ведь может думать. Не правда ли, сэр рыцарь?

Гастон закивал, снова расправил плечи, насколько позволял стул, и бросил короткий взгляд на флакон в руке Белль.

Румпельштильцхен отступил на пол шага назад и неспешным взмахом показал Белль применить зелье. Это должно было ее убедить - не станет же он просить ее сделать то, что заставит Гастона страдать? Вместо этого его неспешный жест и спокойное выражение лица, сопровождавшие происходящее, заставили ее занервничать, неуклюже откупоривая бутылочку, а потом нехотя поднести ту к губам Гастона.

\- Что оно мне сделает? - выдохнул Гастон, отвернув голову, чтобы Белль не смогла приложить горлышко флакона к его губам.

\- Оно позволит тебе рассказать то, что ты знаешь, - попыталась его успокоить Белль, но Румпельштильцхен сложил на груди руки и покачал головой.

\- Нет, - мрачно сказал он, - это позволит гарантировать, что его не прикончит боль, когда он будет рассказывать, - он наклонился вперед и приложил ладонь ко рту, как будто стараясь прикрыться и не дать никому подслушать его слова. - А утром у тебя будет дичайшее похмелье. Еще чуточку мощнее, и им можно будет свалить быка, - и тут же Румпельштильцхен моментально сменил игривое поведение. - Я не знаю, какая магия или обман не давала тебе рассказать все Белль в первый раз, - произнес он, - возможно, ты бы и смог, если бы постарался. Но на этот раз, я думаю, ты знаешь намного больше, и кто-то позаботился о том, чтобы даже попытка с твоей стороны поделиться этим знанием убила бы тебя. Эта отметина, что ты носишь, не просто символ, мальчик. Это чистый яд.

Гастон никак не отреагировал. Он знал. Белль заметила довольный кивок Румпельштильцхена.

\- Как только яд будет высвобожден, я его сдержу, - продолжал маг. - Не дам ему повлиять на твои жизненно важные органы. Но ничего помимо этого я пообещать тебе не могу, в том случае, если там есть какая-либо магия. Я вытяну яд, если твои ответы меня удовлетворят, - он снова взглянул на Белль. - Зелье, мое сокровище, нужно только если ты не хочешь слышать его криков агонии. Против этого я возражать не стану.

Гастон не сопротивлялся, когда холодное стекло коснулось его нижней губы. Он проглотил содержимое бутылочки, даже не поморщившись, и едва заметно кивнул в знак благодарности. Он был намного храбрее перед лицом боли, чем когда дело касалось магии. Но Белль ощутила глубокое облегчение, когда угрюмая решимость на лице Гастона сменилась расслабленностью - его глаза остекленели, а зрачки стали огромными под действием принятого наркотика. Румпельштильцхен щелкнул пальцами перед лицом рыцаря. Гастон только медленно моргнул.

\- Так должно сработать.

\- Да он почти без сознания! - заметила Белль, осторожно тряхнув Гастона за плечо.

Румпельштильцхен был занят чем-то у стола позади него. Потом он развернулся лицом к Белль и забрал пустой флакон из ее несопротивляющихся пальцев. Какие-то время он изучал ее лицо, и в его глазах любовь боролась с раздражением. Вместе эти эмоции заставили его голос звучать с саркастичным удовольствием.

\- Ты бы хотела, чтобы он был без сознания?

\- ... Нет, - призналась Белль. - Конечно, нет. Мне его развязать?

\- Я бы не советовал, - и Румпельштильцхен снова оставил за ней принятие решения. У него были причины, чтобы связать Гастона, но он не станет ей мешать его освобождать. Белль сделала успокаивающий вдох и вернулась к своему стулу. Доверие. Ее муж просил ее о доверии.

Из вороха старательно разложенных волшебных принадлежностей на столе, Румпельштильцхен извлек посудину странной формы, сделанную из тусклого серебристого металла. Белль никогда ничего подобного не встречала, и не видела таких инструментов, которые лежали внутри.

Румпельштильцхен заметил ее любопытство и слегка улыбнулся.

\- Подарки одного знакомого, - пояснил он, взяв в руку самый большой предмет. Основная часть была с форме стеклянного сосуда в оправе из такого же мутно-серебристого металла, а на конце располагалась очень длинная и толстая игла. В основании находилось что-то похожее на ручку, к которой Румпельштильцхен приложил большой палец.

\- Наш мир владеет магией. Его мир опирается на машинное производство. Науку. Он называл это разумом и просветлением, - на глазах у Белль на кончике иглы появилась небольшая желтая капля. - А я называю это опасностью, однако подчас необычные вещи того мира весьма полезны. Это зелье нельзя пить без угрозы для жизни, однако я могу его ввести непосредственно в плоть герцогского сына, - Румпельштильцхен глянул на жену с нескрываемым благоговением. - Возможно, когда-нибудь ты увидишь этот мир, любимая.

Он не дразнил ее, хотя по голосу было похоже именно на это. Возможно, она и вправду увидит тот мир. Когда-нибудь.

\- Что там? - спросила Белль, кивая на иглоподобный прибор.

\- Это вещество будет противоборствовать магии, заставляющей его молчать, - Румпельштильцхен глянул на Гастона, чья голова опускалась вниз до тех пор, пока не коснулась груди. - И оно причинит ему боль, - некоторое время маг избегал ее взгляда. - Тебе не стоит быть здесь.

\- Я должна быть здесь, - ответила она голосом, который ни единой интонацией не выдал ее истинный страх. - Это единственный способ?

\- Узнать правду и в тоже время спасти его? Да, это единственный способ, - ответил Румпельштильцхен, неохотно поворачиваясь к жене и встречаясь с ней взглядом. - Я сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы облегчить его боль. И приложу все возможные усилия, чтобы максимально нейтролизовать действие зелья.

Белль кивнула, храбро натянув на лицо ободряющую улыбку. Но сердце девушки сжалось, когда она подумала о том, что только из-за ее присутствия Румпельштильцхен готов будет приложить все возможные усилия, чтобы облегчить страдания Гастона. Если она не останется, если не будет знать о том, что будет творить Темный, тот будет наслаждаться муками своего пленника. Возможно, даже его смертью.

Ее мысли вернулись к Белфайру, пока она наблюдала, как Румпельштильцхен нагнулся и принялся изучать раскачивающегося Гастона. Она не хотела оставаться здесь, рядом с болью Гастона и страхом, что ее муж может увлечься, пребывая в своем мрачном ликовании, и совершит что-то непоправимое. Белфайр пытался сдерживать Румпельштильцхена-Темного, однако это привело лишь к тому, что мальчику тоже пришлось обратиться к магии, чтобы вернуть своего отца. Свидетелем каких ужасов стал этот ребенок? В каких жутких вещах винил он себя из-за того, что никак не мог повлиять на ситуацию? И если этот замечательный мальчик так и не смог убедить своего отца вести себя иначе, не постигнет ли и ее усилия та же участь? Достаточно ли будет их любви для успеха?

Румпельштильцхен ввел иглу в предплечье Гастона. Белль попыталась заставить себя смотреть. Она ожидала незамедлительной реакции, однако Гастон, несмотря на введенную ему в руку иглу, едва ли пошевелился. Даже тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен надавил на поршень, вводя зелье в организм пленника, тот лишь вяло попытался освободить свою руку, непонимающе хмурясь, словно реагируя на какой-то мелкий раздражитель. 

\- Похоже, с ним все в порядке, - сказала Белль, не в силах сдержать улыбку облегчения.

\- Он не сказал еще ничего такого, чего раньше не мог, - возвращая инструменты на серебряный поднос, Румпельштильцхен не спускал внимательного взгляда с Гастона. Секунды, казалось, превратились для Белль в часы. Она чувствовала, как от нервного напряжения в горле пересохло, а язык прилип к гортани.

\- Этого времени должно было хватить, - наконец, произнес Румпельштильцхен и приподнял голову Гастона за подбородок. Рыцарь попытался сфокусировать свой взгляд, а затем - резким движением освободить свой подбородок от чужого прикосновения. Это привело лишь к тому, что он завалился на бок. Если бы не крепкие веревки, которыми он был связан, Гастон упал бы прямиком на пол.

\- Сэр рыцарь? Отвечай мне правду, а зелье оставь на мою совесть.

Белль резко встала, слишком взволнованная от того, что приходилось сейчас переносить Гастону. Она подошла к нему с правового бока и стала наблюдать за Румпельштильцхеном. Он передернул плечами и напрягся, как будто собрался совершить подвиг, после чего склонился над Гастоном, просунул руку ему под тунику, чтобы добраться до бедра. Гастон скорее был против такого прикосновения, чем всей ситуации в целом, и сделал еще одну попытку избежать его, дернувшись прочь.

\- Кто подослал тебя, чтобы убить Королеву? - потребовал ответа Румпельштильцхен, опираясь на ту руку, которую сжимал под одеждой Гастона.

\- Мой отец, - быстро произнес Гастон. Так быстро, что слова эти едва не слились в одно. А затем он откинул голову и застонал от боли. Его и без того бледное лицо приобрело пепельный оттенок. Белль потянулась было к его плечу, но в последний момент передумала и отняла руку. Чужое прикосновение не всегда приятно, в особенности когда ты находишься во власти боли.

\- Но он посылал меня не убивать ее. Клянусь, я не убийца, - во время этих слов все его тело принялось сотрясаться, так что ножки стула громко застучали по половицам. Румпельштильцхен прищурился, крепче сжимая левой рукой стул пленника. Однако лишь для того, чтобы облегчить свой дискомфорт, вызванный неудобной позой. - Я должен был лишь несильно надрезать ее кожу, ничего больше!

\- Яд? - уточнил Румпельштильцхен, игнорируя попытки Гастона освободиться. Белль подумала, что он вел себя невыносимо хладнокровно, а потом вспомнила, как Румпельштильцхен прикрикнул на нее за то, что она отвлекала его, когда он вытягивал из ее тела магию фей - ему требовалась вся его концентрация для этой задачи. Возможно, сейчас он испытывал тоже самое?

Голова Гастона безвольно раскачивалась из стороны в сторону и даже назад. Он сглотнул, тяжело дыша, а затем стиснул зубы до тех пор, пока в уголках губ не появились мелкие пузырики слюны.

\- Яд только для ее магии, - выдохнул он, выгибаясь дугой, - чтобы связать ее магию.

\- Зачем?

\- Чтобы не дать ей послужить твоим целям! - на последнем слове крик перешел во всхлип. Гастон ожесточенно мотал головой из стороны в сторону - единственная "свобода", которая была ему доступна, и он пытался хотя бы так избежать боли.

\- И что же это? - спросил Румпельштильцхен тихим и зловещим голосом. - Говори!

\- Всех нас уничтожить!

Белль едва успела это услышать, как сквозь стоны Гастона прорвался щебечущий смех Румпельштильцхена. Она уставилась на мужа, боясь, что это обвинение его только разозлило пуще прежнего, но его рука продолжала удерживать татуировку кинжала, а все его тело напряглось от усилий.

\- Выходит, за все это я должен поблагодарить Герцога? О, уверен, я смогу подобрать ему подходящий подарок, - ехидно произнес Румпельштильцхен. - Никогда бы не подумал, что у него хоть сколько-нибудь развита фантазия.

\- Он действует не по своей воле, - голос Гастона дрогнул - в легких было слишком мало кислорода, чтобы произносить длинные фразы. Пузырящаяся на его губах слюна начала приобретать розоватый оттенок. - Один человек передает инструкции другому, тот - еще одному, и так по цепочке, начало которой вовсе не мой отец. Я также клянусь в этом.

\- И каким боком в этом всем замешаны наши друзья-клерикалы?

Гастон затряс головой. Губы его были плотно сомкнуты, образуя тонкую полоску, а глаза - зажмурены. Дыхание давалось ему с большим трудом. Белль вновь потянулась к его плечу, но на этот раз, отбросив колебания, она коснулась узника так легко, как только могла. Не похоже, чтобы ее действие добавило Гастону еще больше страданий. Кажется, он просто не заметил ее прикосновения.

\- Не думаю, что он тебя слышал, - сказала она, разочарованно услышав дрожь в собственном голосе, ослабленном страхом. - Позволь мне? - Румпельштильцхен коротко кивнул. - Гастон, - Белль потрясла мужчину за плечо, и он с криком вынырнул из забытья, оглядываясь с диким видом, как будто забыл, где находится, и что за люди стоят подле него. Он уставился на руку Румпельштильцхена, которая по самое запястье скрывалась под его туникой, а потом перевел взгляд на лицо мага. Наконец, он заметил и прикосновение Белль и поднял глаза на нее, уже не скрывая своего ужаса. Она прижала ладонь к его липкой от пота щеке. - Гастон, священнослужители, которые утверждали, что я была околдована. Которые бросили в меня волшебную пыль. Какую роль играют они в схеме твоего отца?

\- Нет, нет, это не... - прохрипел Гастон. Он выглядел таким озадаченным. - Они пришли ко мне. После того как Темный забрал тебя у нас. Я должен был помочь им освободить тебя от его колдовства, а потом жениться на тебе. Они... они хотели освободить тебя от его колдовства, чтобы ты рассказала им все, что узнала... находясь здесь, на его территории. В его логове.

Румпельштильцхен издал неприятный смешок.

\- В моем логове, - повторил он, криво улыбаясь. 

\- Я не находилась ни под каким колдовством, - напомнила она Гастону, перемещая свою ладонь ему на лоб. Тот был скорее холодным, а не пылающим от жара, но пот ручьем катился по его лицу. - Почему Герцог Хьюберт согласился с подобным планом?

\- Он не собирался признавать этот брак, - с преувеличенным восторгом будто бы от внезапного озарения, подсказал Румпельштильцхен. - Это было для сэра Морриса, так? Для обеспечения его лояльности?

\- Да, - прошептал Гатсон, - но с рождением брата я должен был лишиться наследства. Освободиться от отца. Я бы женился на тебе, Белль, и не оставил бы на произвол позорной судьбы. Клянусь тебе, - его умоляющий взгляд встретился со взглядом Белль, и девушка кивнула, давая понять, что верит ему. Казалось, это придало Гастону немного сил.

\- Расскажи мне об этом, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, кивнув на татуировку, скрытую под его рукой. - Ты знаешь, что она означает?

\- Это проклятый кинжал Темного, - несмотря на боль, несмотря на введенное в его организм зелье, Гастон произнес эти слова с четко и ясно, с ненавистью глядя прямо в глаза Румпельштильцхену. - Если я выдам свои секреты, мое сердце будет вырвано из груди. Но если я паду, мое место займет другой. Ты будешь остановлен.

\- Да неужели? - Румпельштильцхен приподнял одну бровь. - Если я отниму руку, ты ничего уже не сделаешь. Это не простой яд, который пытается "вырезать твое сердце", - его резкий голос приобрел мягкие нотки жуткой доверительности. - Это кровь Темного. Не моя, - добавил он, и доверительность в его тоне сменилась некой пародией на добродушное веселье. По телу Белль прошла дрожь. - Наверное, кровь моего предшественника? Он долго, очень долго был под властью Герцога. Верно? С ним совершались такие вещи, что он был очень, очень зол на твою семью.

Гастон кивнул. Часть его уверенности куда-то испарилась. Румпельштильцхен тоже кивнул и переступил с ноги на ногу, тем самым вынуждая Гастона жадно схватить несколько раз ртом воздух из-за изменившегося давления от руки мага на его бедре.

\- Я, вполне вероятно, мог бы изъять его кровь из твоего организма. В конце концов, она скорее принадлежит мне, чем тебе. Украденная. С другой стороны, если ты знаешь о моем кинжале и его могуществе, с чего бы мне оставлять тебя в живых? Хм-м?

Белль уже готова была вмешаться - возразить, умолять, сказать что-угодно, чтобы напомнить Темному о его обещании, но тот лишь быстро глянул на нее, и слова, готовые уже было сорваться с губ, куда-то пропали. Если она не доверяет ему сейчас, то будет ли доверять когда-либо?

\- Я не могу говорить об этом ни с кем, за исключением тех, кто уже посвящен в эту тайну и связан с нею, как и я, - выдохнул Гастон. Из-за боли его голос прозвучал едва слышным шепотом, в то время как сам узник явно хотел, чтобы тот звучал ясно и гордо. Белль сжала его плечо. - Секрет надежно защищен.

\- Моими врагами.

\- Теми, кто не хочет снова увидеть, как магия разорвет на части эту землю, - Гастон закашлялся. Его губы окрасились в алый цвет. - Они знают о том, что ты собираешься уничтожить всех нас. Неужели ты думал, никто не станет бороться против такого будущего?

\- Честно говоря, да, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, и прежде чем Белль или Гастон успели среагировать на эти слова, маг снова заговорил, - - Провидица была убита. Я бы сказал, зарезана. Кто-то, владеющий острым лезвием, хорошо потешился, наслаждаясь процессом. Что ты знаешь об этом?

У Румпельштильцхена дернулась щека, когда тот заметил колебания Гастона. Гастон нахмурился, как будто ему стоило огромных усилий собраться с мыслями, но, кажется, он начал справляться с болью.

\- Это... провидица... провидица рассказала им об угрозе, исходящей от Королевы, - с сомнением произнес он, - больше я ничего не знаю.

\- Им..., - повторил Румпельштильцхен. Теперь его голос звучал скорее заинтересованно, как будто Гастон предложил ему интересную загадку. Белль понимала, что для Гастона будет только к лучшему, если он не узнает о том, какую роль тело провидицы сыграло в судьбе и здоровье Румпельштильцхена. - Кому это - "им"? Герцогу Хьюберту?

\- Он один из многих. Я уже говорил тебе. Каждый из нас знает только нескольких людей, участвующих в этом. В том случае, если нас будут пытать, - Гастон рассмеялся. Сердце Белль сжалось, когда она увидела слезы на его лице, стекающие по щекам и смешивающиеся с потом. - В случае, если нас обнаружат.

\- Как много вас?

\- Я не знаю!

\- Кто рассказал тебе все это?

\- Че... человек, который выступал против Белль перед ее отцом.

\- Они выдавали себя за священнослужителей, чтобы иметь свободу передвижения по здешним землям. И они все прячутся под рясой священнослужителей?

\- Я не знаю!

\- И как же они планируют разрушить мои планы, сэр Гастон? Скажи мне!

Белль почувствовала, как задержала дыхание и ей не хватает кислорода, так что пришлось спешно сделать вдох. Она куда сильнее сжала плечо Гастона.

\- Моей задачей было подстрекать тебя на пиру, - казалось, ее поддержка придала ему сил. - Отвлечь тебя. А затем порезать кожу Королевы магическим лезвием, доказав тем самым, что я достоин доверия и могу выполнять подобные поручения. Я ничего не могу рассказать тебе о планах других людей, потому что никто меня в них не посвящал. Но... - лицо Гастона исказилось какой-то иной тоской, он посмотрел на Белль и глаза его вновь подернулись слезами. - Белль любит тебя. Этого бы не произошло, если бы ты был тем существом, которое описывают в легендах. Без сердца и души. Неспособного на любовь, - Белль поймала себя на том, что едва заметно кивает, слушая Гастона, и ее глаза тоже подернулись пеленой слез. Ужасно смотреть на любого человека, который так выворачивает собственную душу на изнанку.

\- Да, - произнесла она, видя, как отчаянно Гастон желает услышать, что это правда. - Я и правда люблю его.

Гастон доверял слухам, шепоткам, заговору и обещанием смерти за благое дело. Она всем сердцем верила, что сын Герцога говорит правду - что он действительно не знает, ни тех, кто замышляет этот заговор, ни тех, кто приводит его в исполнение. Вполне вероятно, он даже не знает об истинной цели того задания, которое ему поручили. Брошенный и невестой, и отцом, Гастон лишь искал героической смерти.

\- Что еще тебе известно обо всем этом? - мягко спросила девушка. Она почувствовала на себе взгляд Румпельштильцхена, но не повернула головы, боясь увидеть в его глазах пылающий огонь ярости, а не пламенное восхищение. Сейчас ей было все равно.

\- Пожалуйста, расскажи нам. Любая мелочь может нам помочь.

\- Он не горит желанием помогать нам, милая, - едко заметил Румпельштильцхен. - Он хочет выжить.

\- Гастон? - Белль проигнорировала жестокий вывод, сделанный мужем. Гастон может и был дураком, но трусом он точно не был. Он был готов умереть той ночью, когда оскорбил ее на глазах у Румпельштильцхена. Он ожидал погибнуть после того, как уколол бы кинжалом Королеву Реджину.

\- Они... используют магию, - медленно произнес Гастон, пристально глядя ей в глаза. Казалось, он позабыл о терзающей его боли, хотя все тело было напряжено. - В тоже время они говорят, что мир должен быть очищен от магии.

\- Ха! - возмущенно воскликнул Румпельштильцхен. 

\- Они просто используют тебя, - произнесла Белль так мягко, как только могла. - Ты же видишь это теперь, верно? Тебя, твоего отца, Короля... никто из вас не позволит магии господствовать в этих землях, однако эти люди поступят именно так. Если это помогает им достигнуть их целей, - девушка подумала о Флоре и ее ребенке, о погибших мальчиках Одстоуна, и содрогнулась, - последствия их не волнуют.

Гастон кивнул и повесил голову, борясь со всхлипами от изнеможения и боли. Кровь капала из его рта на кожаный манжет Румпельштильцхена.

Белль невольно задалась вопросом, убил бы тот злополучный кинжал Реджину в итоге или нет. Не так много лжи потребуется, чтобы убедить такого отчаявшегося человека, как Гастон. Сказать ему, что это благородное дело. Сказать, что клинок не причинит вреда Королеве, а только свяжет ее злую магию. Отправить его куда подальше в надежде на то, что он погибнет прежде, чем докопается до истины?

\- Ты можешь вытащить из него яд? - спросила она Румпельштильцхена. Его лицо тоже блестело бисеринками пота от напряжения. Он кивнул.

\- Но чтобы излечить его потребуется магия, - предупредил он, скрывая намек на вопрос в фальшивом равнодушии. - Ничего кроме магии не сможет разрушить магию.

\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал Гастон. - Я не боюсь смерти, но ... только не такой, - сглотнул он и кивнул в сторону метки кинжала, которую сжимал Румпельштильцхен. - Дай мне чистую смерть, если мне суждено здесь умереть, умоляю.

Даже перед лицом сломленного Гастона, его агонии, мысли Белль вернулись к Рен - и ее просьбе о быстрой и безболезненной смерти. Рен, которая презирала магию всю свою жизнь, и которая все же наступила на горло собственной гордости. Белль сморгнула льющиеся из глаз слезы, которые неслышно катились по щекам.

\- Ты не умрешь, сын герцога, - грубо сказал Румпельштильцхен. – Ты, возможно, мне еще пригодишься, - с этими словами он отнял свою руку от ноги Гастона, крепко сжал пальцы в кулак, который тут же окутался волшебным сиянием. Гастон закричал, точнее начал кричать, но потерял сознание прежде, чем звук достиг максимальной силы, тяжело завалился вперед, насколько позволяли веревки, и неподвижно обмяк.

Сквозь тунику на его бедре начала сочиться кровь. Белль упала на колени возле стула и потянулась к ране, но кровь лилась таким быстрым потоком, что она просто не знала, чем можно помочь!

\- Надави здесь, - скомандовал Румпельштильцхен. Белль подняла на мужа взгляд, неуклюже повинуясь его приказу. Сосредоточив все свое внимание на том, что он там держал в руке, Румпельштильцхен едва глянул на супругу. - Нужно сжать сильнее. Надави так, чтобы он закричал, если бы был в сознании. Так сильно, чтобы руки заболели, - вздрогнув, Белль наклонилась и перенесла весь свой вес на руку. - Вот так. Мне нужно изъять это из его тела.

\- Это и вправду кровь Темного? - спросила Белль, подняв взгляд как раз во время, чтобы увидеть как Румпельштильцхен разжимает ладонь, на которой показался яркий светящийся шар, искрящийся магией. Внутри, в самой его сердцевине, девушка разглядела извивающуюся тьму.

Его пальцы скрючились как когти вокруг этого сияния, и Белль увидела, скольких трудов ему стоило удерживать его там.

\- Частично - да. Они поместили ее в чернила. Гадость, - даже испытывая такое неимоверное напряжение, Румпельштильцхен нехотя признал, что впечатлен. - Сделай так, чтобы он не умер от кровопотери, пока я не вернусь.

\- Не вернешься? - Белль едва успела сделать вдох, чтобы переспросить, когда ощутила перемену в воздухе позади себя ... Оглянувшись через плечо, она увидела, что Румпельштильцхен уже исчез.

Ее тревога быстро утихла, когда девушка увидела, что давление и вправду уменьшило ток крови. Румпельштильцхен оказался прав, от такого сильного сдавливания у нее заныла рука, но по крайней мере Гастон не мог чувствовать боль. Белль пыталась дышать как можно тише, не желая, чтобы он проснулся и терпел все это.

Румпельштильцхен предупреждал, что для исцеления этой раны потребуется магия. Может, пришло время и ей проглотить небольшую толику своей гордости во имя благого дела? Белль сосредоточилась и вытянула левую руку, раскрытой ладонью вверх.

\- Тряпица, - шепнула она, представив один из ненужных отрезов полотна из своего сундука. Они пригодились лишь однажды, когда Румпельштильцхен вот также истекая кровью, беспомощно лежал в этой комнате. Теперь она задрала тунику Гастона, стянула его леггинсы, обнажая залитое кровью бедро и прижала сложенный квадратик красиво вышитой белоснежной простыни к его ране.

Может, его стоит освободить от веревок? Одна опутывала его поперек торса, не слишком крепко, но не давая ему согнуться пополам, а его руки и ноги были привязаны к подлокотникам и ножкам стула. Белль вспомнила свои попытки передвинуть недвижимого бессознательного Румпельштильцхена и решила не перемешать Гастона на пол. По крайней мере, в таком положении он был надежно обездвижен.

Куда же подевался Румпельштильцхен? Тот шарик магии, что он забрал с собой, выглядел опасным и злым - весь смысл извлечения этой сущности из тела Гастона состоял именно в том, чтобы убрать ту подальше от пленника и не дать тем самым убить или причинить невосполнимый вред... Но как далеко должен был Румпель его унести? Не в опасности ли он сам?

Кровотечение под давлением ее руки несколько уменьшилось, и Белль попыталась приподнять окровавленную тунику и взглянуть на рану. Та была не настолько большой, как она опасалась, может, шириной с ладонь, как раз на том месте, где ранее располагалась татуировка. Но все равно, вид у нее был ужасный - кожа была буквально разодрана, как будто Румпельштильцхен, несмотря на сопротивление мягких тканей и мышц, вырвал некий твердый предмет при помощи одной лишь грубой силы. Спустя еще пару минут Белль поняла, что уже больше не нужно так сильно давить на рану, чтобы сдерживать кровь. Совсем близко у ее уха неровное дыхание Гастона чуть выровнялось и стало глубже.

Бережно, надеясь, что у нее получится при помощи одной только левой руки подтолкнуть его, чтобы привести в более вертикальное положение, Белль взялась за плечо мужчины. Но ей удалось его лишь качнуть, выдернув из забытья. Он сдавленно вскрикнул и задергался в путах до тех пор, пока не опомнился и не осознал, где находится.

\- Белль, - прошептал он, - я жив?

\- Да, - успокаивающе сказала Белль, подталкивая и помогая ему до тех пор, пока он не сумел выпрямиться на стуле. Прижимать тряпицу к ране стало проще - теперь не нужно было больше принимать для этого неудобную позу, поэтому Белль слегка откинулась на пятки.

\- Он изъял из твоего организма зелье, а я остановила кровотечение.

\- Я...не надеялся выжить, - пробормотал Гастон. - Спасибо тебе.

\- Ты все еще можешь говорить о своем секрете? - Белль откинула волосы, чтобы те не лезли в глаза, и с удивлением обнаружила, что ее лоб покрыт испариной.

\- Я... - Гастон нахмурился, собираясь с мыслями, - да, похоже на то. Но я уже сказал все, что знаю.

\- Может быть такое, что ты знаешь о том, о чем и не подозреваешь, - это заявление вновь заставило его потрясенно нахмуриться. Однако Гастон лишь молча кивнул. - Если они думали сделать из меня бездумного наемного убийцу, - сказал он, и Белль почувствовала, как его охватила боль - каждый его мускул напрягся, сопротивляясь ей. - Значит меня предали.

\- Гастон, - Белль перенесла вес на другую ногу и снова отняла руку от раны. Кровь медленно сочилась сквозь ткань, а рана нуждалась в нескольких умелых стежках или на худой конец - магии. Румпельштильцхен же не станет задерживаться и поспешит обратно? - Принц Джеймс поделился со мной своими мыслями о том, что...твой отец послал тебя в наши земли не для того, чтобы женить на мне, а для того, чтобы ты погиб на поле боя. Чтобы избавиться от тебя.

К ее большому удивлению, Гастон в ответ на это лишь фыркнул, а затем беззвучно рассмеялся.

\- Вероятно. Вы были бы хоть немного огорчены подобным исходом, моя Леди?

\- Ну разумеется была бы!

\- И...ты скорбела бы обо мне.

\- Да. Скорбела бы, - Белль попыталась понять, что же она видит сейчас в глазах Гастона. Сомнения. Боль. Сумятицу в мыслях, возникшую, вероятно, из-за наркотика, или от потери крови.

\- Сомневаюсь, что меня обманули на счет _его_ планов, - невнятно пробормотал Гастон, но собственная решительность заставила его продолжать. - Проклясть наш мир и отправить нас всех к праотцам.

\- Нет. Ты не знаешь о том, что у него на сердце. Эти люди, которые строят против него заговоры, совершенно его не знают. А я знаю, - она погладила Гастона по груди, стараясь успокоить, чтобы он не разнервничался и кровотечение не усилилось. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я смогла бы полюбить монстра? - мягко спросила она. Гастон кивнул, вперив в нее долгий и ясный взгляд, от которого Белль стало не по себе.

\- Думаю, что так и есть, - произнес он, но без резкости. У Белль отвисла челюсть, а потом шок сменился болью и гневом, из-за которых она не нашлась сразу с ответом. Гастон кивнул опять, а потом отвел взгляд, сильно нахмурившись. - Думаю, что любишь.

Сделав вдох, чтобы ответить, Белль была прервана возвращением Румпельштильцхена. В помещении раздался тихий звук - шорох его сапог по половицам и едва уловимое движение воздуха, возникающее при магических перемещениях Темного. Девушка вскочила на ноги и повернулась к мужу, чувствуя одновременно вину и испуг. Румпельштильцхен улыбнулся плотно сжатыми губами и взял ее за плечи.

\- Дорогая, - он медленно отвел ее в сторонку. - Давай заштопаем твоего герцогского сынка, да?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: -


	101. Проклятие

К тому времени, как Гастон забылся сном, Белль уже совершенно выбилась из сил. Румпельштильцхен позволил ему остаться в нормальной комнате на этаже под башней, пробормотав, что не желает, чтобы Белль без необходимости бегала по всему замку в ее состоянии. Это ворчливое согласие поначалу ее позабавило, но девушка действительно была благодарна за сократившийся в результате отрезок пути к собственным покоям. Растянувшись поверх покрывала на кровати лицом вниз, Белль даже не сняла свои атласные туфельки. Она едва могла даже думать - только упасть и заснуть от изнеможения, слишком ослабшая, чтобы даже пошевелиться и принять более удобную позу.

Снаружи было уже темно, когда она проснулась снова и перевернулась на бок, чтобы размять занемевшую спину. Румпель лежал рядом с ней на спине с согнутыми коленями. Белль почувствовала запах дыма его трубки, хотя сейчас он уже не курил. С его стороны кровати горела одна свеча - как раз достаточно для того, чтобы он мог читать книгу, которая лежала у него на груди – все еще открытая, но уже позабытая. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся ей.

\- Как долго я проспала? - спросила Белль, ерзая на пружинящем матрасе, чтобы придвинуться поближе к мужу, который уже протягивал ей руку.

\- Ты пропустила чай, - ответил он. - Дымке это крайне не понравилось.

Положив голову ему на плечо и радуясь, что он снял с себя неприступные слои кожи и теперь был лишь в мягкой шелковой рубашке, Белль усмехнулась.

\- Не могу себе представить, как она обошлась без чая.

\- И то верно, - он вытянул ноги так, чтобы Белль могла прижаться к нему поближе. Казалось, что ее голова набита ватой, а его объятья были самым лучшим местом на свете. - Рыцарь спит.

\- Его зовут Гастон, - напомнила Белль, столкнув книгу с живота Румпеля так, чтобы начать играться с пуговицами у него на рубашке. - Ты ведь сам всегда говорил, что имена крайне важны.

\- Достаточно важны, чтобы использовать их как можно реже, - но он поцеловал супругу в макушку, определенно не испытывая ни малейшего желания с ней спорить. - А как чувствует себя моя жена?

\- Немного сонная, - Белль привела медлительные мысли в некое подобие порядка и мысленно провела ревизию своего состояния, - хочет пить и немного проголодалась.

Румпель тут же дернулся, чтобы подняться с кровати.

\- Я принесу тебе что-нибудь.

Белль крепко схватила его спереди за ремень и удерживала до тех пор, пока он не лег обратно.

\- Не вставай пока.

Поддавшись без всяких жалоб, Румпель забросил книгу куда-то за голову Белль и притянул девушку к себе. Прильнув лицом к его груди, она вдохнула в себя тяжелый запах кожи, что напомнило ей, насколько иным был родной мужчина всего несколько часов назад. Учитывая откровения Гастона, она ожидала, что маг тут же закроется у себя в башне со своими заклинаниями и свершающимся коварным планом. Вместо этого он улегся рядом с ней и читал книгу, пока она спала. Могло ли так случиться, что они зашли уже так далеко в понимании и принятии друг друга?

\- Ты узнал у него все, что хотел? - от нежелания затрагивать эту тему, ее голос звучал робко.

\- Думаю, ему больше нечего рассказать нам, - ответил Румпель все тем же негромким голосом. Голосом, который он использовал только тогда, когда говорил с ней. - Но и этого нам будет вполне достаточно, согласна?

Белль кивнула, сжимая в кулаке его шелковую рубашку, и поцеловала в грудь.

\- Спасибо, - сказала она. - За то, что нашел способ его пощадить.

\- Это было почти одно и то же, - он погладил ее по голове. - Магия и яд - все в одном. Такие же извращенные, как и большинство недавних событий.

Он жестикулировал левой рукой, а правой размеренными движениями гладил ее волосы.

\- Так ведет себя магия в руках тех, кто... кто использует ее, но не понимает, как она работает. Кому безразлична ее цена.

\- Магия фей?

\- Частично. Но темная. Как если бы дружки нашего рыцаря собрали немножечко магии здесь, немножечко там и ... - Румпельштильцхен сжал кулак. – И делали это очень долгое время, если у них даже есть кровь моего предшественника.

\- Как и ты. Ты коллекционируешь магию, не так ли? Всякие волшебные предметы?

\- Я знаю, что делаю, - пробормотал Румпель. - Я не настолько глуп, чтобы сочетать разные виды магии так, что исход невозможно ни предсказать, ни проконтролировать, - он сделал резкий шипящий выдох, и его тело рядом с ней напряглось от раздражения. - Жаль, что рыцарь не знает, до какой степени коварства зашли его собратья. Не так много мероприятий хорошо проходят без участия главного действующего лица.

И Румпельштильцхен убьет этого человека даже не задумываясь, это Белль знала наверняка. Она прикрыла глаза, мечтая, чтобы эта мысль не приходила ей в голову.

\- Гастон упоминал, что ты хочешь уничтожить этот мир. Всех и вся, - хотелось бы ей отбросить эту возможность без всякой задней мысли. 

\- Вот что получается, когда слишком надеешься на предсказание, - буркнул Румпельштильцхен. Его рука в ее волосах застыла. - То, что мельком видит провидец... очень легко неверно интерпретировать.

\- Расскажи мне, - тихонько попросила Белль. Это не было ни мольбой, ни приказом. Только знаком, что она _готова_ услышать всю правду. В душе она молилась, чтобы так оно и было.

\- Белль... Я хочу, чтобы сначала ты поправилась. Стала сильной и... снова самой собой. Пожалуйста, подожди немножко.

Она покачала головой.

\- Твой план, способ найти Белфайра. Ты не можешь сделать то, что еще больше усугубит ваши отношения, Румпель. Я не разбираюсь в магии, но..., - Белль приподнялась на одной руке и посмотрела на него сверху вниз, на его лицо, на котором играли блики от зажженной свечи. - Если ты хочешь в будущем воссоединиться со своим сыном, то не можешь позволить свершиться ради этого чему-то совсем ужасному. Тому, что он, возможно, не сможет простить.

\- Это единственный способ, - проскрежетал маг, отвернув лицо. - Я попробовал каждый возможный способ с того самого дня, как он пропал. Не проси меня остановиться теперь. Я не могу тебе это дать.

Он думал, что она просит ради себя, поняла вдруг Белль и опустила голову.

\- Мы найдем другой способ, - сказала она и была твердо уверена, что так и будет. Если они попытаются. Вместе. - Способ, который не причинит другим вреда. Я тебе помогу, - она коснулась пальцем его щеки. Напрягая все мышцы от обуревавших его чувств, Румпельштильцхен все же решился снова глянуть на жену. - Я сделаю это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты воссоединился с сыном. Мне не нужна никакая другая причина. Я люблю тебя, - и я готова отдать за тебя свою жизнь, поняла вдруг Белль. Я отдам ее, не задумываясь, если это и вправду сделает его счастливым.

Это была прекрасная, умиротворяющая мысль - целебный бальзам, пролившийся на все ее еще не зажившие раны. Румпель беспомощно покачал головой.

\- Нет другого способа, Белль, - прошептал он, но девушка видела его глаза, сомнение и надежду на то, что он, возможно, ошибается. Она придвинулась так, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Румпельштильцхен обхватил ее руками и притянул вниз к себе, приглушенно застонав в ее волосы.

\- Бей будет любить тебя, - сказал он. Так же сильно, как и я.

Белль попробовала пошевелиться, подарить ему поцелуй, которого ей вдруг захотелось больше всего на свете, но Румпельштильцхен держал ее на месте - практически лежащей на нем сверху и прижимавшейся щекой к его щеке. Его волосы слегка пахли табачным дымом.

Это были не самые удобные объятья, но Белль не двигалась до тех пор, пока Румпельштильцхен не ослабил хватку.

\- Я принесу поднос, - сказал он, свесив ноги с кровати и тут же оказавшись вне поля ее досягаемости. - Отдохни, драгоценная моя.

\- Спасибо, - она хотела бы проверить Гастона, но не желала, чтобы Румпельштильцхен подумал, будто она не поверила его заверениям в том, что с пленником все в порядке. А еще, как напомнила ей Рен, Белль нужно было очистить разум перед завтрашним днем, базарным днем, во время которого она пообещала разрешить дело Дейси Тавиша. Какой сильной она чувствовала себя тогда, подогреваемая гневом и отвращением! Здесь и сейчас молодая женщина не чувствовала себя ничьей госпожой, а только крошечной щепкой, подхваченной силой событий, оказавшихся вне пределов ее контроля.

Вряд ли в Одстоуне все сразу же наладится, если разобраться с одним-единственным грубияном. Их хозяин так долго находился добровольно отрезанным от своих «подданных», что те научились справляться сами, насколько могли. И тем не менее, их безопасность и торговые пути зависели от Румпельштильцхена. Они жили в страхе, что их покровитель перестанет оказывать им помощь, как это делали все подданные любого короля или королевы. Те несколько законов, по которым они жили - писаных законов - были направлены на защиту частной собственности и прав немногих зажиточных личностей, но не обеспечивали безопасность избиваемых жен или дочерей. Так больше не могло продолжаться. Если Румпельштильцхен собирался отправиться в другой мир в поисках Белфайра, то нельзя все оставлять на самотек, верно?

Задумавшись, Белль неспешно задернула шторы и зажгла побольше свечей. Она прошла в ванную комнату и обратно, погрузившись в размышления об Одстоуне. Что может понадобиться людям, если их господин внезапно покинет их? Интересно, сам Румпель хоть раз об этом задумывался? Белль подозревала, что нет. Может, он и прав, считая, что жители Одстоуна были благодарны за его отчужденность, но они все равно всегда действовали с оглядкой на своего господина. Даже Дейси Тавиш додумался позвать Темного на помощь, когда все стало совсем худо.

Белль почти что переоделась к тому времени, как вернулся Румпельштильцхен с подносом. Занятая подтягиванием чулка под нижними юбками, девушка послала ему лишь мимолетную улыбку и вернулась к прерванному делу. Только через несколько минут она заметила, что муж остановился в дверях как вкопанный и смотрит на нее, все сильнее сжимая в руках серебряный поднос.

Ее вид трудно было назвать привлекательным - в одном лишь лифе и нижних юбках, которые были поддернуты до колен, пока она, свесившись с кровати, пыталась расправить перекрутившийся на щиколотке чулок. И все же, Румпель смотрел на нее именно так, приоткрыв рот и с одобрительным светом в глазах.

\- Уверена, ты уже не раз видел, как я снимаю чулки, - произнесла она, одолеваемая внезапным приступом смущения.

Ее замечание заставило Румпельштильцхена прийти в себя, он поспешно кивнул и прошел мимо любимой в гостиную. Послышалось дребезжание, как будто он чуть не уронил поднос, когда ставил его на стол. Белль плотно сомкнула губы, чтобы захихикать как можно тише, и стянула второй чулок. Когда она взялась за тесьму, стягивавшую лиф у подмышек, то услышала, или скорей ощутила, как Румпельштильцхен вернулся в двери в гостиную, чтобы наблюдать за ней.

Раньше у нее не было ни времени, ни возможности сомневаться в том, что он по-прежнему вожделел к ней. После той их ужасной ссоры и потери ребенка в объятьях друг друга они искали лишь покоя и утешения. В конце концов, Румпельштильцхен был истинным джентльменом в отношении своей супруги. Даже в разгар всего этого несчастья он продолжал относиться к ней, как к своей королеве. Даже во время рожденных ревностью обвинений он, как подозревала Белль... сдерживался. Девушка закрыла глаза, чтобы изгнать воспоминания о рыке и ярости Темного. Сейчас этим воспоминания были совсем не к месту, когда он с такой любовью следил за ней и ничего не требовал для себя взамен.

Белль собиралась переодеться в одну из своих теплых хлопковых сорочек, но вместо этого надела поверх нижнего белья халат из паучьего шелка и неуклюже попыталась его застегнуть. Румпельштильцхен приблизился, отвел в стороны ее руки и по очереди застегнул каждую пуговку-розочку от первой до последней, которая находилась как раз чуть выше ее груди. Его глаза задержались там на секунду, после чего он решительно застегнул последнюю застежку.

\- Вот так, - произнес Румпель, вытягивая мягкие волосы из-за ворота и расправляя их на ее плечах. Завороженная его тихим благоговением и слабой улыбкой, игравшей на губах, Белль, приоткрыв рот, смотрела на мужа, ощущая знакомые затруднения с дыханием. - Красиво и тепло.

\- Да... - единственное, что смогла выдавить из себя Белль. Собственная глупость заставила ее рассердиться на себя, но Румпель похоже даже не заметил, как легко сумел заставить ее скатиться до односложных высказываний. Он указал жене в сторону гостиной и ожидавшей ее трапезе.

Их трапезе. Белль была приятно удивлена, увидев, что чашек и тарелок было заготовлено на две персоны. Румпельштильцхен дождался, пока она сядет, а потом занял свое место. Он принес блюдо с холодной ветчиной, бутерброды с маслом и заварочный чайник. Белль налила им чаю, улыбнувшись, когда муж поманил ее пальчиком, показывая, чтобы она добавила второй, а затем и третий кубик сахара в его чашку.

\- Отчего ты стал таким сладкоежкой? - засмеялась девушка, наблюдая за тем, как он помешивает чай серебряной ложечкой.

Румпель сморщил нос.

\- Все пришло вместе с этим, - он вытянул руку ладонью вниз. Белль не сразу поняла, что он имел в виду, видя только проявления проклятья и зеленоватую плоть. - До этого я имел возможность пробовать лишь пчелиные соты. И не знал, как много упустил.

Белль кивнула и положила к себе на тарелку кусочек ветчины и бутерброд. Румпельштильцхен сделал тоже самое, обернув свою ветчину переломленным на две половинки хлебом.

\- Невыразимое могущество, бессмертие и... тяга к сладкому. Странная комбинация.

\- Эта сила могла разжечь в человеке алчность к чему угодно. Безграничный аппетит и бесконечная возможность его удовлетворять.

\- Но ты этого не делаешь, - заметила Белль, не уверенная, что они до сих пор говорили о сахаре и меде. – Ты ведь так не поступаешь. Ты не обжора, ты едва вообще прикасаешься к еде, - а все остальные его аппетиты? Насколько сдержанным и бескорыстным он был в отношении к своей невинной юной жене?

Румпель кивнул, тихонько фыркнул себе под нос и надкусил свой бутерброд с ветчиной. Прежде чем ответить, он тщательно все прожевал и проглотил.

\- Я быстро обнаружил, что иметь все - практически означает не иметь ничего. Даже самые сладкие вещи теряют свою привлекательность и вкус, если не относиться к ним с должным уважением и сдержанностью, - он отпил глоток переслащенного чая. Улыбка на его лице погрустнела, а взгляд стал отстраненным. - Это и вправду проклятье, Белль. Все это. Навсегда.

\- Да… - согласилась она, не уверенная, что имеет право высказывать свое мнение в этом вопросе. Румпель устал от всего на свете, так же, как она могла бы устать от однообразного вида за своим окном или после целого дня, проведенного за рукоделием. Все стало для него утомительным, и не важно, насколько сладким оно было. Какое место может быть отведено надежде, если пропал вкус к самой жизни? Надеждой Румпельштильцхена был Белфайр. Всегда только Белфайр.

\- Я могу себе представить.

\- Были времена, когда я потакал своим аппетитам, - продолжал Румпель все с той же странной бесстрастностью, которую порой применяла Белль, чтобы подтолкнуть к началу трудного разговора. - И не все они касались... - он подхватил пальцем стекавшую по боку чашки каплю и слизнул, - сладостей.

\- Месть, - догадалась Белль, обхватив собственную чашку обеими ладонями.

\- Да, кроме всего прочего, - он говорил теперь с почтительностью, которую отнюдь не всегда проявлял - почтительностью к Белль и всему тому, что было между ними – искренности и честности, граничащей с болью. - Я... я взял яд у Гастона и отнес прямиком к его отцу, Герцогу, - произнес Румпельштильцхен и поспешно продолжил, пока Белль только сделала вдох, который мог в результате вылиться в обвинения или возражения. - Я хотел... хотел затолкать его ему в глотку, Белль, - он грохнул кулаком по столу, заставив всю посуду затарахтеть, а Белль - подпрыгнуть на месте и в тревоге уставиться на собеседника. - Но я подумал о тебе и ушел прочь, даже не дав ему знать о своем присутствии. Отправил отравленную магию в забвение среди звезд, - Румпельштильцхен медленно разжал кулак. Он смотрел на свою ладонь, как будто сам не мог поверить в то, что говорил.

И Белль ему верила. Она обхватила его кисть обеими руками.

\- Это хорошо, - шепнула она. - Правда? 

\- А когда Герцог и его союзники найдут другой способ нанести мне удар, это тоже будет хорошо? - это не был риторический вопрос, Румпельштильцхен глазами умолял ее ответить. - Они практически нашли способ меня остановить. Проклятье в трупе провидицы. Магия, которую они использовали против тебя. Если усовершенствовать эту магию, то они смогут меня пленить. Меня!

\- Ох, любимый... - именно такой искренности добивалась от него Белль, но теперь едва могла ее выдерживать. Искренность шла рука об руку с душевными страданиями Румпельштильцхена. - Может, они и могут поступить так, но ведь теперь ты об этом предупрежден. Ты можешь вооружиться и найти союзников для самозащиты.

\- Союзников? - удивление заставило забыть его даже о собственной панике. Румпель уставился на нее так, как будто у нее вырос второй нос.

\- Я буду первой, - Белль крепко ухватила его за руку. - А еще несколько месяцев назад ты ни за что бы не поверил, что я смогу стать твоим союзником. Рен...

\- Она умирает, - высвободив руку, Румпель резко отодвинул стул. Но не сделал больше попыток отстраниться еще дальше. Он потер лицо обеими руками и уставился в пространство перед собой. Когда он сумел выровнять дыхание, а взгляд его стал менее диким, Румпельштильцхен сложил руки перед собой.

\- Прости меня. Я не хотел испортить тебе трапезу такими разговорами.

\- Все в порядке, - Белль отломила кусочек хлеба и отправила в рот. - Видишь? - спросила с набитым ртом. Своими действиями она заработала его улыбку - удивленную и любящую улыбку качающего головой Румпельштильцхена.

\- Ты настоящее сокровище, - через какое-то время произнес он. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знала - я пощадил Герцога. Правда, не уверен, почему.

Не уверен, почему пощадил человека от столь жуткого наказания или не уверен, почему захотел, чтобы его жена об этом узнала? Белль подумала, что частично это было и то, и другое. Румпельштильцхен забыл, как обращаться с такими понятиями как доверие, милосердие и нежность. Те слишком долго были вне пределов его досягаемости. И, возможно, он также забыл принять меры предосторожности ради с собственной безопасности, считая себя неуязвимым до тех пор, пока кинжал Темного надежно спрятан?

Что бы он ни говорил, Белль не считала, что Румпель пощадил отца Гастона ради нее. Не только ради нее. Ведь он наверняка мог бы найти такое же умиротворение в прощении, как и любой другой человек? И поступив так, побороть в себе такую тьму, которую никто не в состоянии даже представить - тьму, пробуждающуюся и многократно множащуюся всякий раз, когда так легко становилось оборвать чужую жизнь.

\- Что их так пугает? - Белль устала задавать вопросы – продолжать выспрашивать у Румпельштильцхена подробности его плана, после пережитой им унизительной минуты откровенности. Но она решила, что он ответит, и, возможно, не только ради нее. Найдетли Румпель некое подобие мира и для себя, когда перестает нести груз своих тайн в одиночку? - Ты же не можешь уничтожить мир, правда? Не весь мир?

Румпельштильцхен водил подушечкой пальца по ободку чашки, каждый ровный круг заканчивался острым сколом, на котором палец ненадолго задерживался. Нигде больше не нашлось мужа, думала Белль, которому бы понадобилось сделать паузу и задуматься над ответом на такой казалось бы простой вопрос.

\- Нет, - сказал он. - Если бы это было в силах Темного, думаю, это бы уже свершилось, - склонив голову набок, Румпель на секунду повеселел. - Конечно, дружки герцогского сынка могут этого не и знать.

\- Тогда что ты собираешься сделать, Румпель?

Вопрос, казалось, повис в воздухе, отзываясь звоном в ушах Белль. И снова Румпельштильцхен задумался, на этот раз даже прикрыв глаза. Он побарабанил пальцами по столу, отчего по расписной фарфоровой тарелке запрыгали крошки. Девушка почувствовала, что не может сделать следующий вдох. Она не осмеливалась издать ни звука.

\- Переместить нас туда, куда попал Белфайр, - сказал Румпель как раз тогда, когда у Белль уже начало звенеть в ушах от слишком надолго задержанного дыхания. Она выдохнула, ошеломленная его выражением лица, которое не переставало меняться, как будто каждая новая мысль тут же кардинально меняла и его настроение. Смирение. Удивление. Веселье. Страх. Замешательство.

\- Всех нас. Эта... магия старше даже меня. Самая темная и страшная,- Румпельштильцхен моргнул и повернулся на стуле, чтобы посмотреть своей жене в глаза. Глядя на него в ответ, Белль очень хотела бы знать, что же он увидел в ее собственных глазах. - Заклятье, питающееся чистейшей черной ненавистью к миру и ко всему живому в нем, - он эффектно цедил каждое слово, но без злорадства, к которому часто прибегал, когда его загоняли в угол.

Белль чувствовала, что с ее губ готовы были сорваться слова, не до конца принятые разумом. Она чувствовала, что глаза наполнились слезами, а Румпельштильцхен просто смотрел на нее. Выжидающе.

Доверительно.

\- Твоей? - удалось прошептать Белль. Она была уверена, что если в ее муже жила подобная ненависть, то он уже не был цельной личностью, а разрушенным человеком, с отвратительной бесконечной тьмой внутри, сокрытой от нее в таких тайных закоулках его души, куда не смог бы добраться ни один ныне живущий человек

Она не боялась. Вероятно, она боялась самой возможности такой магии, но точно не своего мужа. Совсем. Ни капельки.

\- Нет, - сказал он, перегнувшись через стол, чтобы дотронуться до нее. - Тогда бы отец Бея был окончательно и бесповоротно мертв, - они неловко потянулись друг к другу и крепко ухватились за руки. Взгляд Румпельштильцхена утонул в ее глазах - немигающая настороженность сменилась уже знакомым удивлением. - Пойми это, - настойчиво произнес он, наклоняясь ближе. Его локоть задел надколотую чашку, и остатки чая пролились на стол. Но сейчас им не было до этого никакого дела. - Теперь, когда у меня есть ты, у меня есть средство самому активировать проклятье. Если я добровольно принесу в жертву свою любовь - принесу в жертву тебя - у меня будет сила, чтобы добраться до Белфайра. Сегодня. Да хоть прямо сейчас. Это может стоить мне того, что я люблю больше всего на свете.

Более того! Мысли Белль путались в хаосе, в вихре непонимания. Это может стоить тебе самого себя. Твоей души. Она вцепилась в руку Румпельштильцхена так, что у нее побелели костяшки пальцев. В ответ он сжимал ее гораздо нежнее.

\- Ни за что на свете я бы никогда так не поступил, - прошептал он. - С самого первого дня нашей свадьбы. Пожалуйста, помни это, - Белль кивнула, потрясенная его неприкрытой искренностью.

\- Иди сюда, - прошептала она, и, не обращая на преградивший ей дорогу стол, кинулась к нему в объятья. Румпельштильцхен притянул ее к себе на колени еще до того, как сервиз перестал дребезжать на подносе, крепко прижав девушку к себе и спрятав лицо у нее на плече со звуком, подозрительно напоминавшем всхлип. Белль обвила руки вокруг его шеи и закрыла глаза, прижавшись щекой к его мягким кудрям. Хоть, по идее, ей следовало бояться за себя и за всех остальных, она испытывала ужас лишь за Румпельштильцхена: что он вынужден носить в себе эти черные пустые мысли, что ему пришлось быть одиноким до тех пор, пока он не нашел себе жену, оказавшуюся слишком упрямой и любопытной, чтобы держаться от Темного подальше.

Он нуждался в ней - в более крепких объятьях, в сплетении рук и ног, в единении их тел. Но вовсе не страсть сейчас заставляла его сдавливать ее в своих объятиях и часто дышать в ее плечо. Совсем не вожделение вынуждало его руки блуждать по ее спине, бесцельно хватаясь за нее в немой тоске. Только нужда, нужда во всем том, чем была для него Белль - неприкрытая и душераздирающая эмоция, на которую Белль могла или ответить тем же, или отречься и уйти прочь. Но это могла сделать только она.

Баюкая мужа, она немного отодвинулась так, чтобы поспешно начать покрывать его лицо поцелуями - лоб, висок, щеку, нос, и наконец, в ответ на его тихий стон и трепет полуприкрытых век - в губы. Это было подобно возвращению домой. Она запустила пальцы в волосы Румпелю, и он ответил ей тем же, обхватив ее затылок и зарывшись пальцами в ее волосы. Он приоткрыл рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй, и нетерпение страсти чуть смягчилось, когда он сорвал первую пробу вкуса с ее губ. Белль вздохнула, не прерывая поцелуя, чувствуя, как буря в собственных мыслях благословенно утихла. У них еще будет время на все, что нужно сказать и сделать. Но сначала это. Она закрыла глаза.

Рука Румпеля блуждала по спине Белль, напряжение покидало его тело по мере того, как она отвечала на его пыл. Они в идеальном согласии прервали свое занятие, чтобы перевести дыхание, а потом с улыбкой снова сошлись, почти смеясь. Зубы Румпеля царапнули по ее нижней губе, заставив кожу Белль покрыться мурашками. В отместку она тоже куснула его за губу, а потом крепко прижалась, заставив их обоих замереть с сомкнутыми вместе губами и одинаково частым дыханием. Румпельштильцхен застонал, отодвигаясь и как бы говоря "это слишком". Это не имело значения. Он снова спрятал лицо у нее на плече, облаченном в шелк, и Белль прижалась щекой к его голове, позволяя умиротворению править моментом - их моментом - и будь что будет.

Содрогаясь всем телом, Румпель ослабил хватку, и его руки безвольно обвисли.

\- Белль, я... - Он предпринял неубедительные усилия, чтобы высвободиться из ее рук. Белль улыбнулась и сжала руками его шею. - Я чувствую себя странно, - пробормотал он, пытаясь разнять ее руки, пока она наконец не сдалась и не опустила их, давая ему пространство, чтобы дышать. - Белль... Я не могу, - слова вылетали неразборчиво, Румпельштильцхен снова оттолкнул ее. Белль осела, открыла глаза, чтобы улыбнуться ему. И ахнула.

\- Румпель! - Позолота исчезла с его кожи, оставив ее бледного-розового цвета. Он качнулся, будто пьяный, и снова оттолкнул ее, пытаясь сбросить со своих колен. Белль не в силах была издать ни звука, она лишь вскочила на ноги и отпрянула прочь. Теперь все, что она могла - это стоять и смотреть. Румпельштильцхен тоже смотрел на себя - его руки менялись, исчезали черные ногти, а кожа на глазах розовела. Он мотнул головой, пытаясь что-то сказать.

Проклятье! Их поцелуй... Белль закрыла лицо руками, а потом зажала рот, вскрикнув от изумления.

\- Нет, - стул с грохотом упал за Румпелем, когда он вскочил на ноги, все еще разглядывая свои вытянутые руки. - Нет... Нет! - Он попятился назад, споткнулся о ножку стула и чуть не потерял равновесие. Белль потянулась к нему, но что она могла сделать? Они оба смотрели, как он менялся - она в потрясении, а муж - со все возраставшим ужасом. Он попятился и врезался в дальнюю стену, от испуга у него вырвался громкий вопль, и он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть себе за спину.

\- Румпель, - Белль обогнула стул и протянула к мужу обе руки. Она слышала собственное сердцебиение, стучащее как барабан в такт быстро текущей крови в жилах. - Все хорошо, любовь моя, - задыхаясь, произнесла она не своим голосом. Она почувствовала, как поцелуй будто сломал какой-то барьер и в ней самой; ей стало легче. Все происходило будто во сне.

\- Ты, ты же знал, что это может произойти, - успокаивала она, но не была уверена, что он вообще ее слышит. Что сейчас он должен был чувствовать? Для встревоженной Белль Румпель показался дезориентированным, неуклюжим и сконфуженным. На его вновь изменившейся коже проступили капельки пота, особенно на лбу, а его глаза... Белль смотрела в его глаза. Они тоже изменились, неестественные зрачки сжались внутрь и поблекли, сменившись темно-коричневым цветом, который она уже видела прежде. Глаза обычного человека. Самые прекрасные в мире глаза.

\- Нет, - снова сказал Румпель, сползая по стене, когда не мог больше твердо стоять на ногах. Его голова упала вперед, а из горла вырвался сухой всхлип.

Белль присела на корточки в промежутке между книжным шкафом и Румпельштильцхеном и откинула с его лба волосы, чтобы посмотреть в лицо. Даже его волосы начали меняться - теперь они не так завивались под ее пальцами, а по ощущениям стали немного жестче. Белль чувствовала все нараставший восторг, потому что только одно могло привести к подобной трансформации - поцелуй истинной любви, который снял проклятье Темного. Истинная любовь и ее подтверждение. Как много возлюбленных могло познать настолько абсолютное отсутствие сомнений? Но хотя она могла радоваться торжеству победы истинной любви над жестоким проклятьем, Белль ни капли не радовали горе и страх любимого человека. Румпельштильцхен продолжал таращиться на свои изменившиеся руки, все еще не веря собственным глазам.

\- Все будет хорошо, - повторила она, отчаянно пытаясь его успокоить.

\- Как?! - Прорезавший тишину рык Румпельштильцхена заставил Белль потерять равновесие. Она оперлась о книжный шкаф. - Как все может быть хорошо? - Румпель попытался подняться на ноги, но вскрикнул и тяжело упал обратно, когда правая нога подвернулась. Его тяжелое дыхание прервалось полувсхлипом от боли, а руки невольно обхватили больную ногу. - Моя сила... мое единственное средство, чтобы найти Бея! - он отнял одну руку от своего колена и направил ей в лицо дрожащий палец. - Наша единственная защита! Думаешь, истинная любовь остановит разъяренную толпу? Правда?!

\- Нет, - сказала Белль, схватив его дрожащую руку и не позволив ему вывернуться, когда он попытался это сделать. - Думаешь, твои сожаления их остановят? Или желание, чтобы все стало как прежде? Теперь ты свободен.

\- Я слаб, - отрезал Румпельштильцхен. Его сила и внутренний огонь, похоже, тоже покинули своего хозяина - он безвольно обмяк у стены, и его голова с мягким стуком ударилась о камень. Он закрыл глаза, беспомощно качая головой. - О, Белль, я чувствую себя таким слабым.

У Белль уже не хватало места в голове для мыслей о последствиях и их общем будущем, не тогда, когда Румпельштильцхен менялся у нее на глазах, становясь обыкновенным человеком. Не тогда, когда он так нуждался в ее объятьях и всей той безопасности, которую ему могла дать ее любовь. Неуклюже Белль втиснулась в крохотное пространство перед ним и притянула мужчину в свои объятия. Румпельштильцхен придвинулся к ней и положил голову ей на плечо - безвольный и тихий, пока она нежно гладила его по волосам.

Сейчас, когда Белль не могла видеть происходившие с ним метаморфозы, его волосы на ощупь казались практически прямыми. Она хотела касаться его кожи, касаться его везде, познать его заново, смотреть в эти изменившиеся глаза до тех пор, пока не узнает и не найдет там своего мужа, и не будет бояться этих различий.

\- Все будет хорошо, - снова сказала она. Каким-то образом, она просто знала это. Они были благословлены истинной любовью, самой могущественной силой на земле, и теперь у них непременно все будет хорошо. - Я тебя люблю. Все будет хорошо.

Неуверенно кивнув, Румпельштильцхен обвил ее руками и спрятал лицо у нее на груди.

\- Мы должны в это верить, моя госпожа, - прошептал он и с трудом сглотнул, содрогнувшись в ее руках. - Что же нам еще остается?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: -


	102. Внешность обманчива (Skin Deep)

Когда муж успокоился, страхи самой Белль начали выползать наружу.

В прошлый раз, когда магия Румпельштильцхена ослабила свой контроль над замком, перемены не замедлили себя долго ждать - свечи быстро прогорели, камины потухли, еда в кладовой начала портиться, а в ванну по желанию больше не поступала горячая вода. Конечно, это были просто мелкие неудобства, Белль справилась с ними, как могла, но даже тогда она понимала, что если на замок нападут - если придут враги Румпельштильцхена, пока он слаб – сама девушка ничего не сможет сделать, чтобы его защитить.

Сейчас же она куда как лучше осознавала, как много у него было всевозможных врагов, и насколько те были беспощадны.

\- Но ты все равно сможешь колдовать, да? - спросила Белль, заставив Румпеля вынырнуть из полузабытья у нее на плече. Он сел, откинул назад волосы и растерянно заморгал. Видел ли он теперь мир по-другому, смотря на него «новыми» глазами?

«Нет, глаза остались все те же» - мысленно поправила себя Белль, уловив мельком карий взгляд, когда он посмотрел ей в лицо.

\- Я надеюсь, что да, - сказал Румпель упавшим голосом. Первоначальная паника покинула его, пока он пребывал в кольце ее надежных рук. Сейчас, пусть еще на дрожащие ноги и с видимым усилием, но поднимался серьезно настроенный человек, хватаясь за подоконник, чтобы снять часть веса с правой ноги. Наконец, заняв устойчивую позу, он протянул левую руку, помогая встать самой Белль.

\- Темный не владеет всей магией этого мира.

С трепещущим в горле сердцем она наблюдала, как Румпель прошаркал к столу, ухватившись за спинку стула, когда больше не дотягивался до оконной рамы, на которую опирался ранее.

\- Я многому научился, - почти прошипел он сквозь зубы, тяжело опираясь на стул позади. - Будем надеяться, у меня хватит силы, чтобы использовать эти знания, - он подавил стон, а костяшки его пальцев побелели на фоне полированного дерева.

Его нога, конечно. Белль видела ее раньше - искалеченную, так и не зажившую до конца плоть. Тогда это причиняло ему сильную боль. Сейчас, похоже, он вообще не мог удерживать свой вес на правой ноге, и каждое его движение было неуверенными и неуклюжим.

\- Обопрись на меня, - сказала девушка, надеясь, что его сила вернется к нему после того, как схлынет действие темного проклятия. Это стало потрясением, ужаснейшим шоком и крахом всех его планов. Конечно же, он был слаб и расстроен!

Держась одной рукой за плечо Белль, Румпель поковылял вокруг кресла и упал на сиденье, морщась от боли, когда нога подвернулась в лодыжке. Он мотнул головой, оттолкнув ее руку, когда она потянулась к нему.

\- Хватит, - в нем говорило нетерпение, рожденное страхом и болью. Но осознание этого никак не уменьшило причиненную резким тоном боль. Белль глубоко вздохнула, а потом села на стул боком так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть мужу в лицо. Она мельком поймала взгляд Румпеля, прежде чем он отвернулся и крепко сжал зубы.

\- Ты на меня злишься, - это расстраивало ее. Похоже, по мнению ее мужа, поцелуй Истинной Любви был далеко не благословением. Способен ли он был увидеть всю красоту случившегося или рассматривал это только как препятствие к реализации своих ужасных планов?

\- Не на тебя, - коротко ответил он. - Я не должен был вообще допустить этого.

Болезненный укол превратился в полновесный удар под дых. Она склонила голову, чувствуя, что вот-вот расплачется. Но не заплакала – просто переждала, пока пройдет спазм, перехвативший дыхание. Румпель заметил состояние жены и коснулся ее щеки пальцами, проведя ими до подбородка. Даже в его теперешнем настроении он не мог быть резким с ней и не жалеть ее.

\- Не сейчас, - попросил он мягким голосом. Белль кивнула.

\- Я понимаю, - выдавила она. И она правда понимала, прежде всего - Белфайр. Всегда Белфайр. Прежде всего сын, и она не станет препятствовать любви маленького мальчика и его отца ни за что на свете. Но было ли ей жаль, что Румпельштильцхен избавился от своего проклятья? Могла ли она сожалеть об этом, наблюдая за последствиями уплаченной ими цены?

\- Я тебе помогу. Мы его найдем. Должен быть какой-то способ, и мы обязательно найдем его. Вместе, - на последнем слове ее голос дрогнул совсем немного.

\- Я мог видеть... чувствовать... так много, - прошептал Румпель. – Делать все, что угодно, - он потряс головой, как если бы надеялся отделаться от плохого сна. - Остановить время, если придется.

Белль ничего не сказала. Он не пытался говорить с ней, но хотел найти смысл всего случившегося для самого себя. Она ожидала в тишине, как ей казалось, часы. На самом деле это была минута или две, в течении которых она улавливала каждый их вздох и каждое движение мужа.

\- Белль, я был никем, пока не стал Темным, - в конце концов сказал Румпель, ища в ее лице единственное, что она сейчас могла ему предложить - ее любовь. Подтверждение ее любви. Его лицо ничего не выражало, глаза потухли и утратили былую живость. 

\- Я не верю в это, - сказала она, сжимая его руку, лежащую на его колене. - И даже если это правда, теперь ты не ничто. Подумай о своих знаниях. О своем жизненном опыте, - свободной рукой она указала на стены и мебель вокруг них. - У тебя есть богатство, о котором ты не смел тогда даже мечтать. У тебя все еще есть время, и есть я. И я тебя люблю, - с полусмешком-полувсхлипом она потрогала тыльную сторону его ладони. Его кожа выглядела совершенно по-другому! - Мужчина или монстр, я тебя люблю.

\- Белль, - в устах Румпельштильцхена ее имя прозвучало так грустно, как будто он жалел ее за ее упрямый оптимизм, - любовь не смогла спасти моего сына.

\- Не опускай руки, - взмолилась она, способная представить мужа в любом состоянии между неукротимой яростью и ликованием, но никак не в отчаянии. Не тогда, когда в его сердце жарким огнем пылала истинная любовь. – Должен быть другой способ!

Губы его изогнулись, и девушка без труда прочитала, что он думает обо всем этом. Мужчина считал ее оптимизм иррациональным и бессмысленным. Глупым. Но где-то глубоко в душе, отбросив все эти банальности, она просто знала, что случилось что-то хорошее. Что-то правильное. И она точно так же была совершенно уверена, что это приблизило Румпельштильцхена на один жизненно важный шаг к воссоединению с сыном.

Румпель думал только о том, чтобы найти Белфайра, но на самом деле его сердце желало воссоединения. Прощения. Снова стать семьей и познать любовь своего сына.

\- Многое надо будет сделать, - сказала она в ответ на его кислую мину. Ее тон был нарочито бойким, что, как она знала, муж находил слегка раздражающим. Она указала на его тарелку с недоеденным хлебом и ветчиной. - Тебе, наверное, лучше это съесть. Скоро тебе потребуются силы.

Поднявшись, Белль отряхнула невидимые крошки со своего шелкового халата и аккуратно расправила складки. Она будет очень жалеть, если Румпель утратит умение создавать такие прекрасные вещи, и не только для себя. У него была сноровка, наметанный глаз и золотые руки мастера, способные ткать с помощью магии из паутины.

\- Я пойду, позабочусь о печи, - решила она.

\- Есть и более срочные дела, - пожаловался Румпельштильцхен.

\- Да, - Белль задвинула свой стул под стол. – Например, сейчас тебе надо поесть, попить и поспать, чтобы иметь достаточно ясную голову и справится со всем случившимся. 

\- И тогда ты получишь все, что хотела, - сказал он с издевкой . Но тихо.

\- Даже не смей, - предупредила Белль, чьи мягкость, терпеливость и заботливость к мужу не шли ни в какое сравнение с его откровенной грубостью. - Я очень мало просила у тебя для себя самой, Румпельштильцхен. И ты это знаешь.

Он резко кивнул и уставился в свою тарелку. Он все еще дрожал, и все, что оставалось Белль - гладить его по волосам, пытаясь таким образом успокоить. Он был прав - у них были и более срочные дела.

\- Гастон, - сказала она, попытавшись начать все заново. - С ним все будет в порядке там, наверху?

\- То, что я с ним сделал, необратимо, - сдержанно отозвался Румпель, - но к замку на его двери нет ключа. Мне придется найти другой способ держать его подальше от меня и моих планов. - Белль с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не потянуться к мужу, когда он рывком встал на ноги и покачнулся.

Сделав два неуверенных шага и почти упав, он схватился за дубовый книжный шкаф, а его правая лодыжка неестественно подвернулась.

\- Румпель! - вскрикнула она, едва не оказавшись на полу сама, когда в спешке бросилась к мужу и наткнулась на стоящий рядом стул. Он шипел сквозь зубы, пока Белль помогала ему встать, перекинув его правую руку через свои плечи, чтобы поддержать. Она помогла ему добраться до кровати. Его приглушенные стоны боли звучали громче пронзительных воплей в ее ушах. Даже в теплом свете свечей лицо Румпельштильцхена выглядело мертвенно бледным.

\- Дай посмотрю, - Белль встала на колени и потянулась к его ноге. Он оттолкнул ее, упершись ладонью в плечо - его рука дрожала.

\- Проверь рыцаря, - сказал он. - Убедись, что он никуда не сбежит.

Не желая оставлять его одного, Белль поднялась на ноги, замявшись в нерешительности. Поборов сомнения, она собралась уже было уходить, но едва дошла до двери, как услышала, что Румпель зовет ее по имени.

\- Нет... Белль. Нужно, чтобы ты сделала кое-что другое в первую очередь.

Она молча выслушала его просьбу, потом кивнула и поспешила вниз по лестнице в сторону мраморного холла и большого зала.

Пусть теперь это был ее дом, Белль не слишком много времени провела в этой богато обставленной комнате. Недостаток естественного освещения ввергал ее в уныние, и это место казалось всегда сугубо принадлежащим только Румпельштильцхену - с его прялкой в углу и ассортиментом жутковатых сокровищ на постаментах и полках. Раз или два она замечала простой деревянный посох, прислоненный к дымоходу, но никак не выделяла его среди множества странных вещей, находившихся в комнате.

А зря. Ей следовало бы обратить на него внимание. Белль взвесила тяжелое дерево в обеих руках, рассматривая полировку. Посох был вырезан и обтесан из какого-то молодого деревца, а потом изношен до гладкости от непрерывного контакта с руками Румпельштильцхена. На нем были пятна, зарубки и даже подпалины. В горле девушки встал ком от одной только мысли, что посох, как и прохудившиеся одежки в комнате Белфайра, пришли из жизни Румпельштильцхена до проклятья и магии. Румпелю веками не требовалось ходить, опираясь на посох, и все же все это время он хранил его здесь, в комнате, которую сделал своим домом. Зачем?

В любом случае, какова бы не была причина подобной бережливости, сейчас Румпельштильцхену он был нужен именно для того, чтобы хоть на что-то опираться при ходьбе. Белль, с посохом в руках, вновь поднялась наверх, стараясь идти как можно быстрее.

Румпельштильцхену уже удалось обойти кровать. Он стоял, опираясь спиной о правый столбик, чтобы снять часть веса с больной ноги. По крайней мере, он не выглядел столь же бледным, что и раньше, словно находясь на грани обморока.

Немного задыхаясь, раскрасневшаяся от приложенных усилий, Белль протянула ему посох. Румпелю не слишком успешно удалось скрыть от нее выражение своего лица, когда он забирал посох из ее рук - эта мрачная решительность на миг сменилась беспросветной горечью.

\- Спасибо, - невыразительно поблагодарил он. - А теперь надо подумать о заключенном.

Из-за испытываемого волнения, Белль не сразу поняла, что муж говорит о Гастоне.

\- Весь замок пропитан заклинаниями, - продолжил он, шагая теперь куда более уверенно, когда у него появилась надежная опора в виде старого доброго посоха. Даже если ходьба и причиняла ему боль, он никак не показывал этого, кроме того, что явно хромал, припадая на одну ногу. Девушка, с трудом поспевая, последовала за ним. - Некоторые из них вскоре перестанут работать, другие могут просто исчезнуть. Но есть и такие, которые должны продержаться достаточно долго.

\- Ясно... - Белль старалась быстро подниматься по лестнице и в это же время продумать последствия сказанных им слов. Она вдруг поняла, что ей требуется прилагать все свои силы, чтобы просто продолжать двигаться. Что бы ни утверждал Румпельштильцхен, сам он, похоже, был зол на нее. Хоть он был потрясен и озабочен неприятными размышлениями, его слова жалили весьма больно.

На многих дверях Замка висели замки, большей частью добротные и крепкие, наподобие того, что запирал ее покои, но Белль никогда особо не видела ключи от них. Комната, в которой разместили Гастона, запиралась как раз магическим образом - дверь открывалась, чтобы впускать Белль и Румпельштильцхена, но Гастона магия не выпускала, если один из них не позволял пленнику переступить порог.

\- Он не должен меня видеть таким, - тихо произнес Румпель, отступив в сторону и кивнув на дверь. Белль толкнула ее рукой, привыкшая к тому, что двери открывались при ее приближении, как будто их распахивали перед ней невидимые привратники. Дверь распахнулась, со скрипом остановившись на середине движения.

Гастон застонал во сне, находясь в том же положении, в каком его оставила Белль - лежа на хорошей кровати и одетый в простую льняную сорочку. Она на цыпочках приблизилась, чтобы проверить его и отметила, что дыхание рыцаря было ровным и признаков жара не наблюдалось. Со спокойным сердцем девушка вернулась обратно к двери.

\- А что является ключом? - прошептала она. Румпель покачал головой, отталкиваясь от стены, чтобы вновь опереться на посох.

\- Я не знаю, - разочарование добавило в его голос резкости. Всего лишь какой-то час назад он мог решить подобную проблему при помощи магии, и для этого ему требовалось не больше, чем просто пожелать чего-либо. – Похоже, нам скоро понадобится тюрьма иного рода, - он похромал в сторону винтовой лестницы в башню, не замечая жену, которая тенью следовала за ним. Подъем удался ему куда лучше, чем боялась Белль. Даже когда лодыжка подвернулась под его весом, мужчина лишь зашипел и оперся на стену, дабы не упасть. Он заставил себя выпрямиться и вновь продолжил подъем.

Белль не осмеливалась предложить ему хоть немного отдохнуть - слишком велика была его необходимость как можно скорее решить этот вопрос. Но что он имел в виду, говоря про другого рода тюрьму? Ведь Темный Замок имел только волшебные залы и комнаты!

\- Останься здесь, - сказал Румпельштильцхен, когда Белль достигла вершины лестницы, - для тебя здесь больше небезопасно.

Означало ли это, что и для него здесь было более небезопасно? Белль наблюдала, как муж одной рукой вытягивает с полки какую-то коробку. Он едва не уронил ее, прежде чем ему удалось сбалансировать ту на левой ладони, после чего бросить добытый трофей на близлежащий к нему рабочий стол. Неловко перехватив посох под правую руку, Румпель начал разбирать внутренности ящика, и, судя по звукам, там находились какие-то склянки и бутылки.

Выбрав два из них - один изящный фиал темно-синего стекла и второй - приземистую прозрачную банку с округлыми боками - он поставил их на стол и ногтем большого пальца сломал сургучную печать.

\- Магия? - едва слышно спросила Белль.

\- Что же еще? Я же готовился оказаться в мире без магии, не забыла? - он все еще говорил резко и категорично, не давая ей ни малейшего понятия о том, что было у него на уме. Затем он аккуратно вылил содержимое фиала в невысокую прозрачную банку, стараясь не пролить ни капли.

Сердце девушки пропустило удар. Он готовился оказаться в мире без магии таким образом, чтобы принести в него магию вместе с собой? Замарать и испортить тот чистый и свободный мир?

\- Как это повлияет на Гастона?

\- Он будет крепко спать, - ответил Румпель. - Или, может, ты, дорогая, отнесешь его в подземелье? Или это или приковать его цепями к кровати, - он взболтал смесь, потом выбрал среди своих инструментов маленькую воронку, перелил жидкость в прозрачную стеклянную бутылку и надежно закупорил ее. После этого он выбрал небольшую золотую ложечку, лежащую среди прочих инструментов подле него, и повернулся к жене. - Одна ложка под язык один раз в день. Или у тебя есть идеи получше?

Позволяя ему беспрепятственно пройти мимо, Белль и хотела бы что-то сказать, однако даже если бы Румпельштильцхен одобрил ее план, Гастон был слишком тяжело ранен, чтобы самостоятельно покинуть замок. Вернется ли он к своим собратьям-заговорщикам, как только окажется вне поля зрения Румпеля? Когда дело касалось Темного, у нее не было ни малейшего представления о его намерениях. Если Гастон узнает, что проклятие снято... что он предпримет?

\- Мы поступим, как ты предлагаешь, пока у меня не появится идея получше, - грустно призналась она и взяла протянутую бутылку и ложку. - Или мы все же найдем ключ, - Румпельштильцхен вновь схватил свой посох, и, тяжело дыша, оперся на него. В одном он был несомненно прав - Гастону нельзя было видел могущественного мага в столь беспомощном состоянии, как и нельзя было узнать, что проклятие снято.

Спускаясь в комнату, где лежал узник, Белль слышала, как медленно и тяжело ступает позади нее муж. Сейчас сон станет для Гастона благословением, как и бессознательное состояние было благословением, пока Румпельштильцхен работал над тем, чтобы исцелить его рану. Ни швы, ни магия не могли заставить плоть срастись. Пришлось применять и то, и другое, чтобы остановить кровотечение, но результат был далеко не удовлетворительным. Магия навсегда оставила на теле Гастона свой след.

Рыцарь не издал ни звука, ни когда она осторожно приоткрыла ему рот, ни когда вылила жидкость ему под язык.

За дверью послышался легкий стук посоха, словно тот слегка ударился о деревянную поверхность. Настроение мужа нервировало Белль - как будто он готов взорваться при малейшей возможности. Словно он только и ждал повода, чтобы излить на нее свой гнев и ярость. Но он боялся и был потрясен всем случившимся, поэтому ей следует проявить по отношению к супругу как можно больше терпения. Положив в карман бутылку и ложку, Белль вновь повернулась к постели Гастона и задрала его ночную сорочку. Румпель не оставил ему ничего, чтобы прикрыть срам, ведь рана располагалась как раз в верхней части бедра. От трепета, что Белль раньше испытывала по отношению к мужскому телу, теперь не осталось и следа. Когда вокруг воздух не был наполнен страстью, мужская нагота, как и женская, не вызывала никакого интереса. Член Гастона - толстый, сморщенный и бледный - лежал среди жестких черных завитков, которые тянулись от живота до внутренней части бедер. Проверяя повязку, Белль старалась особо не глазеть на все остальное.

Румпельштильцхен был прав в одном - ужасно путать способности и возможности человека с простой случайностью родиться с этой штукой между ног. По крайней мере, Гастону это не принесло ничего хорошего, пусть он и был первенцем.

Убедившись, что рана узника в порядке, а сам он не пылает от лихорадки, Белль вновь украла его одеялом и поднялась на ноги. Усталость давала о себе знать - мысли в голове двигались вяло и неохотно. Заметив, что свечи в помещение почти прогорели, девушка глубоко вздохнула. Ну, сегодняшней ночью свет ему не понадобится, не так ли? Не в том случае, когда зелье работало как сильнодействующее снотворное. Она быстро потушила единственные несколько свечей, прежде чем собственная мягкосердечность заставила бы ее передумать.

До того, как это случилось, Белль связывала снятие проклятья - хотя ей и казалось предательством по отношению к мужу действительно попытаться это сделать – с такими эмоциями как счастье. Облегчение. Радость. И рядом был бы Белфайр, который смягчил бы удар: его улыбка и любовь послужили бы доказательством для Румпеля, что все теперь непременно будет хорошо. То, как это оказалось на самом деле, было совсем не тем, что она себе воображала.

\- Так он не почувствует никакой боли, - произнес Румпель, старательно избегая ее взгляда, пока она шла к двери. Возможно, это и было грубое заявление, однако он сказал это ради нее. Белль коснулась его руки и кивнула.

\- Хорошо, - она посмотрела вверх, а потом окинула взглядом коридор. Это было ее субъективное ощущение, или в замке и правда стало холоднее? - Нам лучше поберечь свечи, - сказала она. Один из факелов, освещавших коридор, уже шипел и грозился вот-вот погаснуть. - Нужно принести немного дров в нашу комнату. И там, где это возможно, использовать солнечный свет в качестве освещения

Румпельштильцхен посмотрел на нее так, словно она заговорила на иностранном языке, отчего Белль вновь испытала болезненный укол чувства вины. Все его мысли занимал Белфайр, их будущее и он сам. Это было понятно и логично, однако ей самой следует позаботиться о более насущных проблемах, иначе они попросту сперва замерзнут ночью в собственной кровати, а потом будут голодать утром. Пока она ломала голову над тем, как помочь ему пересечь пропасть непонимания, вдруг возникшую между ними, Румпель низко опустил голову. Он сильнее сжал посох, не скрывая гримасу боли, исказившую лицо, когда ему пришлось переступить с ноги на ногу.

\- Как теперь я смогу позаботиться о тебе?

Ох... Белль нерешительно подошла к любимому ближе и мягко взяла его лицо в ладони. Она откинула его волосы и страстно захотела, чтобы прямо сейчас он поднял голову и встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Мы будем заботиться друг о друге, - тихо сказала она, - так же, как и раньше, - нервозность и, возможно, усталость, выдали девушку в виде короткого напряженного смешка. - И, полагаю, так же как и раньше, мы будем очень часто ошибаться, - не зная, что еще сделать, Белль осторожно поцеловала его, прежде чем отпустить. Румпель подался вперед, отчаянно зажмурившись, словно боясь, что это будет их последний поцелуй.

Его губы на ощупь ощущались совсем иначе, чем прежде. Более мягкие и теплые. То, как он ответил на ее поцелуй, напоминало их первые попытки сближения. Все теперь будет по-другому, поняла Белль, делая шаг назад. Какие еще изменения повлекло за собой снятое проклятие, кроме тех, что были видны невооруженным взглядом? Румпелю придется изменить свои привычки, чтобы вновь жить, как обычный человек, однако значит ли это, что и его внутренний дух также подвернется изменениям?

\- Будь осторожна, когда будешь ходить по замку, - предупредил он, и впервые после его перевоплощения голос прозвучал знакомо - тепло и доброта, которые она заслужила своей преданностью и пониманием. - За те годы, что я жил здесь, я внес порядочно изменений. Они могут... вернуться в исходное состояние, - он сделал неопределенный жест в сторону прохода, где потрескивая и наполняя коридор сажей и дымом, догорал один из факелов. - Я так странно чувствую себя, Белль, - он положил руку на каменную стену и нахмурился. - Пустым.

\- Ты не выглядишь особо другим, - заверила его девушка, не зная, что тут еще можно было сказать, - все тот же нос, - она коснулась его носа, отчего Румпель улыбнулся и повернул голову, уворачиваясь от ее пальца. - И я по-прежнему могу поцеловать тебя, не прибегая к помощи лестницы, так что все в порядке, - она медленно провела рукой по щеке мужа, чтобы вновь изучить текстуру его кожи. - Ты теперь менее... зеленый.

На этот раз Румпель рассмеялся вместе с ней – едва слышный смешок слетел с его губ, заставляя мужчину удивленно покачать головой и с нежностью взглянуть на жену. Белль надеялась, что сможет привыкнуть ко всему этому. Она была уверена, что быстро привыкнет ко всем аспектам его трансформации. По крайней мере, ко всем физическим аспектам.

\- Я позабочусь о дровах и чтобы печка оставалась горячей, - сказал Румпель, жестом указывая ей идти впереди него по направлению к ступенькам, - остальное может подождать до утра. Ты устала, - он с отвращением фыркнул. - Я устал.

Белль кивнула, благодарная за то, что ее освободили от чувства долга и необходимости работы по дому. Нет нужды бегать по замку и хвататься за работу - пока нет, тем более сейчас, когда от резких движений у нее до сих пор кружилась голова. Несмотря на хромоту и ощущение слабости, Румпель казался достаточно сильным для мужчины своих размеров. Он вполне мог справиться с корзиной дров. Более того, когда он оставил ее у двери в их покои, Белль вдруг поняла, что он как никогда горел желанием доказать, что в состоянии позаботиться о своей семье. Лучше позволить ему это.

Она будет скучать по своей ванне. Но не по всему остальному, решила Белль, переодеваясь в ночную рубашку и задувая все свечи, кроме одной. Огонь уже горел слабее, чем раньше, одно полено разломалось. Долгожданный бугорок под одеялом с горячей бутылкой тоже уже остывал, но она не станет жалеть о нем, если Румпель будет лежать рядом с ней. Устраиваясь в постели, Белль положила ноги поверх бутылки, в то же время расчесывая свои волосы и заплетая их. Она решила плотно повязать получившуюся прическу двумя лентами разных цветов - одной на затылке и одной на конце косы. Она не сможет теперь баловать свои волосы так легко, без усилий моя под теплой водой, поэтому придется содержать их в как можно более опрятном виде.

Натянув одеяло до подбородка, Белль сидела и ждала возвращения Румпельштильцхена.

Теперь его тяжелые шаги ни с чем нельзя было спутать, он больше не будет удивлять внезапными появлениями сзади, заставляя подпрыгивать от удивления. Сейчас она слышала его далеко внизу на лестнице - каждый удар посоха по каменному полу. Судя по звуку, он поднимался равномерно и целеустремленно, не нуждаясь в остановках или отдыхе.

Белль вытащила его рубашку из-под подушек и прижала к себе, чтобы согреть, прежде чем он присоединится к ней.

\- Ну вот, - произнес Румпельштильцхен, останавливаясь на пороге и слегка задыхаясь. - На сегодня хватит.

Повернувшись к нему лицом, Белль улыбнулась. Она так привыкла к тому, что он мог видеть ее при любом свете и даже без него, что девушка не сразу поняла, почему Румпель проигнорировал ее улыбку и направился к камину, чтобы поставить принесенную корзину. Стоя спиной к свету, он не мог видеть ее лица так же, как она не видела его.

Так странно и непривычно будет снова познавать своего мужа с самого начала.

Белль лежала неподвижно, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг, пока Румпельштильцхен разводил огонь. После этого он вернулся ко входу в их комнату, чтобы закрыть дверь, запереть ее и вытащить ключ. Она ничего не сказала, радуясь тому, что замОк, который он когда-то сделал специально для жены, чтобы сдержать самого Темного, теперь обезопасит их от всего того, чего Румпельштильцхен опасался по ночам. Он прошаркал вокруг кровати, старательно задергивая драпировки сначала с ее стороны, потом - со своей, оставив одну открытой, чтобы внутрь проникало тепло от огня в камине.

Белль ожидала, что теперь он к ней присоединится и переоденется в ночную рубашку, но вместо этого услышала, как муж прошел в ванную комнату и закрыл за собой дверь. О таком она даже и не подумала. До чего же она привыкла к вещам, которые еще недавно казались такими невероятными?

«Привычка» - мысленно повторила она, слушая, как трещат новые сухие поленья до тех пор, пока не вернулся Румпельштильцхен. Привычку, как правило, все недооценивали.

Белль услышала, как Румпель прислонил посох к стене у дальнего столбика, а затем отогнул занавеску, чтобы можно было сесть на край кровати. Тяжело опустившись на матрас, он испустил вздох, как будто от облегчения, вытянул правую ногу, а потом просунул руку под подушки в поисках своей рубашки.

\- Вот, - сказала Белль, внезапно почувствовав себя глупо за то, что взяла ее. Она протянула рубашку мужу. - Я согрела ее для тебя.

Из тени послышалось фырканье - Белль очень надеялась, что причиной тому было веселье. Румпель забрал у нее одежду.

\- Спасибо, - да, он был доволен. В его голосе это явно слышалось. Белль расслабилась и забралась еще глубже под одеяло, забыв на секунду, что он больше не мог заметить ее покрасневшие щеки в темноте комнаты.

Создавалось ощущение, что у Румпельштильцхена ушла целая вечность на то, чтобы переодеться. Туго зашнурованные сапоги помогали поддерживать слабую ногу, подумала Белль, но ему не удавалось завуалировать боль громким сопением, когда он стаскивал с себя правый ботинок. Он и вправду пытался спрятать боль, дыша медленно и равномерно.

Наконец он встал, держась за столбик кровати, и наклонился, чтобы задуть последнюю свечу. Белль приподняла одеяло, пока он забирался в кровать, заманивая его в самый центр поближе к себе. Движения причиняли ему боль, когда правая нога отталкивалась от матраса. Им придется поменяться местами, подумала Белль перед тем, как проблеск вдохновения потух где-то в глубинах ее уставшего разума.

Ее муж был все таким же теплым. Белль дала ему время улечься поудобнее на спину, а потом прижалась к нему сбоку. Румпель вытянул руку навстречу ей, как делал всегда. Какое-то время она наслаждалась его близостью, но его тело было напряжено. Как будто он ее опасался. Он не расслабился среди подушек, не позволил себе играться с ее волосами.

Белль подумала, что у нее есть догадка, в чем дело. Когда он был болен, когда она прежде мельком видела мужчину под слоем магии, он утратил естественную непринужденность в ее компании. Дело было не только в том, что он боялся показывать ей свою проклятую плоть - не только следы проклятья, которые, как он боялся, она сочтет непривлекательными.

«Я никогда не был красив» - когда-то сказал он ей в те первые дни, когда они открывали для себя друг друга, и он пытался понять причину непоколебимого одобрения своей жены. Ее желания.

Потребовалось ужасное горе, чтобы унять это желание, возникшее из восхищения, добровольного доверия и робких прикосновений. Это не было мимолетной страстью к внешности, которую она могла бы испытывать, будучи с ним наедине. Как и не было следствием того, что он был красивым или она его так любила, или он вскружил ей голову романтическими речами. Причина была в нем самом – в Румпельштильцхене - сложном и опасном. Ее желание рождалось от того, что он раскрыл себя только ей одной вместе со своей нежной заботливостью и растущим доверием. Уважением и преданностью.

Каким бы он ни был, каким бы ни стал сегодня, Румпельштильцхен все еще был тем мужчиной - ее мужем - и она также была рада его компании, как и всегда.

Она могла показать ему это. Белль просунула два пальца под шнур, которым была затянута горловина его рубашки и два раза дернула.

\- Можно мне прикоснуться к тебе? - спросила она, стараясь, чтобы в голосе прозвучала скорее страсть, а не любопытство. Румпель повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее при свете камина. Он, колеблясь, дотронулся до ее лица и мягко взял за подбородок.

\- Делай, что пожелаешь, - ответил он натянутым голосом - почти шепотом, полным сладкой нежности.

Белль так хотела снова оказаться здоровой, чтобы можно было распалить свое собственное желание и позволить им обоим сбежать от реальности, в чем они так нуждались сегодня ночью. Сбежать друг в друга, где все - абсолютно все - имело смысл. Но пока еще не пришло время, не тогда, когда у нее все еще шла кровь, а горе по-прежнему стояло туго завязанным узлом где-то глубоко внутри. Она не могла дать им то, в чем они нуждались сейчас больше всего на свете. Нет. Но она могла заново открыть для себя своего мужа, удовлетворить свое любопытство и без сомнения предложить взамен Румпельштильцхену немного удовольствия. Это казалось хорошей сделкой. Она поцеловала его в плечо, потом в ключицу, потом перегнулась через него и украла поцелуй.

Его верхняя губа и подбородок теперь были гладкими, в то время как раньше на них были чешуйки. Белль обвела язычком контур его рта, пробуя вкус и обрадовавшись, когда Румпель откинулся на подушках с довольным вздохом, а потом приобнял девушку и прижал ближе к себе.

\- Ты скучал по нашим поцелуям? - спросила она, все еще чувствуя боль от осознания, что существовал поцелуй, о котором он сожалел и, если бы была такая возможность, вернул бы все обратно. Румпель кивнул и в ответ издал тихий утвердительный звук.

\- На вкус ты такой же, как и прежде, - сообщила она ему. - Я рада.

Румпель кивнул и продолжил хранить молчание. Осталась ли она такой же на вкус и для него? Выглядела ли она для него такой, какой была прежде, теперь, когда его чувствительность ухудшилась и стала, как у простого смертного?

Будут ли ему доставлять наслаждение те же самые прикосновения? Белль запнулась на этой мысли, не уверенная, что чувствует по этому поводу - возбуждение или нервозность. Возможно, понемножку и того, и другого? По крайней мере, теперь она не будет бояться пробовать и Румпель уже не будет таким неуверенным, руководя ее действиями. Теперь они хоть немного знали друг друга. Конечно, вместе они найдут способ, как любить друг друга.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - сказал он, неверно истолковав ее колебания. - Слишком рано, да?

\- Я просто собираюсь тебя потрогать, - улыбнулась Белль, шевеля пальцами. - С моими руками все в полном порядке.

\- И с твоим любопытством тоже, как я подозреваю, - по крайней мере, в его голосе слышался шутливый тон. - Я видел, как ты любовалась сэром Гастоном.

Белль охнула. Шокированный вид ее был лишь частично наигранным.

\- Я не любовалась!

Румпель пропустил ее косу между пальцев и уронил девушке на плечо.

\- Конечно, нет, - она все еще слышала улыбку в его голосе, но уже не издевательскую, а любящую и добродушную. - Что-то очень... невинное... смогло в тебе выжить, сокровище мое. Что-то чистое, - он провел пальцем вдоль ее подбородка и по шее вниз к впадинке у основания горла. - Я так боялся подавить в тебе это.

\- Любовь? - она непонимающе покачала головой. Не только одна ее чистая любовь освободила Румпельштильцхена от проклятья.

\- Нет. Что-то еще. Твоя красота. Здесь, - он коснулся ее груди – того места, где должно находиться сердце. - Оно такое живое и искреннее...

\- Я не понимаю, - призналась Белль, смущаясь из-за этого. Но если верно говорят, что красота - в глазах смотрящего, то, наверное, ее можно найти где угодно, верно? Она тоже видела ее - в тихой грусти и нежной тоске, которые проглядывали под слоем колючей брони монстра. Он, в свою очередь, нашел в ней невинность, которой так дорожил, красоту, которую не мог четко определить, но очень боялся испортить.

Они нежно поцеловались, а потом Белль положила голову на грудь Румпеля и поймала руку, которая подбиралась к ее волосам. Он позволил ей это сделать и даже растопырил пальцы, чтобы она могла переплести их со своими пальчиками, удерживая его руку в неподвижности и неспешно ее изучая. Тыльная сторона ладони была теперь мягче, а вот ладонь на ощупь казалась такой же, как и раньше. На некоторых его пальцах были мозоли - старые и гладкие - доказательство того, что человек зарабатывал на жизнь тяжелым трудом. Белль безмолвно направила его руку к своим волосам и позволила погладить себя по голове. Его правая рука к тому моменту уже успела завладеть ее косой. Девушка задержала дыхание, прислушиваясь к сердцебиению под своим ухом. Там, где раньше слышался частый и ритмичный звук, как будто именно сердце Темного было источником всей той взрывной энергии и невиданной силы, теперь звучал равномерный стук сердца простого смертного. Похоже, сейчас оно билось чаще, чем ее собственное, потому что Румпельштильцхен пребывал совсем не в спокойном состоянии. Что его так взбудоражило - боль, страх или ее изучающая рука?

От неуверенности ее ласки стали робкими - пальцы нащупали контуры его ребер и бедра, а потом замерли. Сквозь шелк он оставался точно таким же на ощупь, как и прежде, за исключением нескольких мест, где раньше его плоть топорщилась мелкими чешуйками. На правом бедре она нашла шрам там, где раньше было просто твердое огрубевшее место. Некоторое время Белль обводила его пальцами, привыкая к этому новшеству.

\- Поцарапала шальная стрела, - отстраненно заметил он, как будто ему пришлось долго копаться в собственной памяти, чтобы выудить это воспоминание. - До того, как меня назвали трусом, меня называли счастливчиком. Я мог бы вообще не пережить обучение военному делу.

\- Тебя на тренировке подстрелил собственный товарищ? - ужаснулась Белль. Ее отец наказывал своих солдат за беспечность так же жестоко, как и за непослушание, утверждая, что у него ни один человек не будет беспечно обращаться с оружием.

\- Она прошла навылет через кожу и застряла в бочке позади меня, - пальцы Румпеля присоединились к ее, водя по контуру шрама. - Везунчик. Я не был особо хорошим солдатом, но после того случая все вокруг считали, что мне благоволит сама леди Удача. До тех пор, пока я не сбежал, - он тяжело сглотнул. - Без магии я могу только бежать, - горько сказал он. Весь так хорошо скрываемый им страх вырвался наружу вместе с этим признанием. - Я боюсь, Белль, и я хочу бежать, - эти слова практически затерялись среди обрывистых вдохов - попыток сдержать рвущиеся всхлипы.

Белль обхватила мужа руками и ногами, насколько могла, боясь потревожить его правую ногу и причинить боль. Румпель крепко прижал ее к своей груди, отчаянно борясь с самим собой в попытке вернуть самоконтроль. Это тоже ничем не отличалось от того, что было раньше - крепкие объятья, сила его рук, знакомый запах кожи и его шелковая рубашка. Его борьба с самим собой.

Любопытству придется подождать. На сегодня достаточно будет его близости и тепла.

\- Я здесь, - прошептала она, впервые не сомневаясь, что он примет эти слова утешения и успокоения. - Я люблю тебя, - ей не нужно было изучать его новую плоть, чтобы быть в этом уверенной – как она была уверенной в те неловкие первые минуты после того, как поцелуй истинной любви сделал свое дело. Ей только надо было помнить об этом, чтобы снова почувствовать тепло и полноту в своем сердце. Жить в любви может быть и горько, и сладко, и страшно, но ведь все равно так жить намного лучше, чем совсем без любви?

\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - Румпельштильцхен вытащил из ее волос крайнюю ленточку. Кончик щекотал кожу девушки, пока он накручивал ленту себе на пальцы, чтобы сохранить на время сна. Белль улыбнулась и прильнула еще ближе к мужу, когда он повторил:

\- Я тоже тебя люблю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: -


	103. Маскирующие чары

До рассвета было еще далеко, когда Белль проснулась и обнаружила, что находится в комнате абсолютно одна. Все еще полусонная и недоумевающая, она села и протерла глаза.

\- Румпель?

Ответа не последовало. Белль вздохнула и раскинулась на подушках, пододвинув поближе к себе бутылку с горячей водой. Та еще не остыла окончательно, обернутая старой овечьей шкурой. С грелкой под коленями Белль почувствовала, что начинает согреваться сама.

Что они будут делать?

Без сомнения, именно этот вопрос выгнал Румпельштильцхена из постели посреди ночи. Он был скорее напуганным, чем уставшим, и Белль не могла упрекнуть его за то, что он предпочел покинуть их спальню, как только его жена уснула, и привлекательность ее компании для него пропала. Она сомневалась, что он стал бы будить ее, чтобы поделиться своими страхами. Куда он мог пойти? В свою башню, чтобы попытаться найти способ вернуть себе магию? Или отправится прясть, чтобы успокоиться у колеса прялки. Это тоже было магией - превращение соломы в золото. Что он будет делать, если не сможет прясть? 

Белль не хотелось сломя голову бежать за мужем словно наседка, потерявшая своего цыпленка, хотя, пока она лежала без сна, тревога постепенно нарастала и становилась все ощутимее. За время их супружества случалось так, что Румпель предпочитал побыть в одиночестве – пережить обуревавшие его эмоции без вмешательства настойчивого гласа рассудка своей супруги. Если ему захочется утешиться в ее обществе, он ведь вернется... верно?

Сегодня должен быть базарный день. Белль подавила стон отчаяния и натянула одеяло на голову, прячась в постели, чтобы сберечь тепло. Сегодня ей предстоит на деле проявить себя властительницей здешних земель, чтобы все видели - должно свершиться правосудие для Тавиша, его жены и Лули. Нет, Тулии. Непривычное имя странно ложилось на эти хрупкие плечи - оно шло девушке, в которую ей еще только предстояло вырасти, но никак не подходило для совсем еще по сути ребенка. Наверное, именно поэтому все звали ее Лули, предположила Белль, но девочка заслужила право называться так, как сама хочет. Заслужила это в тот день, когда встала перед отцом и высказала ему обвинения в лицо.

А сегодня она должна получить справедливое решение.

Когда бы ее мысли не возвращались к Дейси Тавишу, это всегда приводило ее к размышлениям и о Румпельштильцхене. О да, он наверняка будет дразнить ее или даже издеваться над ее мягкотелостью, но Белль не ожидала, что окажется в одиночестве, пока весь Одстоун будет наблюдать за своей госпожой и каждым произнесенным ею словом. Пойдет ли он с ней сегодня? И что подумают люди, если да?

Она перевернулась на бок и потянула подушку под одеяло, чтобы обнять ту, раз нельзя было сделать это с мужем в виду его в отсутствия.

Или он вообще запретит ей ходить в город? Даже будучи на пике своего могущества, он опасался за ее безопасность, а сейчас Белль точно не была в безопасности, да и сам Румпель теперь мог оказаться под не меньшей угрозой, чем она. Это еще больше все усложняло, не так ли? До этого момента Белль отмахивалась от его предостережений, считая их чрезмерными, и снисходила до них скорее ради него, чем ради себя. Но теперь, при мысли о том, что ему самому могут навредить, в ее груди что-то сжалось.

Любовь определенно была намного проще, когда возможность потери казалась далекой и труднодоступной. Белль ворочалась с боку на бок до первых птичьих трелей, которые нарушили тишину, а потом вытащила себя из кровати и поспешила подбросить еще одно полено в огонь. Запалив свечу от слабого огонька в камине, она зажгла от нее еще две.

Большой массивный железный канделябр хорошо освещал комнату, но без магии или слуги, в чью задачу входило бы поддержание света в замке, им понадобится что-то гораздо практичнее в будущем. А еще очень-очень много свечей. Ее мысли переметнулись к лампам-фонарикам из витражного стекла, которые украшали комнаты Румпельштильцхена в придорожных трактирах. Она видела несколько таких ламп в замке и держала один у себя на кухне, потому что ей нравилась игра света в множестве мелких граней.

Погруженная в мысли о практичных мелочах, которыми она себя не утруждала с тех пор, как вышла замуж за Темного, Белль начала готовиться к новому дню. Первостепенной задачей станет стирка и сушка ее тряпочек, поняла девушка, ведь их заменить вряд ли что-то сможет, разве что порвать на лоскуты прекрасные льняные полотна из ее приданного. Мягкие и толстые кусочки материи специально для «этих» дней были одним из подарков от жителей Одстоуна. Может, она сможет сегодня купить еще?

Стоя у зеркала, Белль несколько минут внимательно рассматривала свое отражение. Поскольку Румпельштильцхен украл ее ленточку прошлой ночью, ее коса теперь имела странную форму, но нижняя лента на ней еще держалась. С фартуком поверх укороченного голубого платья и шалью на плечах она выглядела... самой собой. Да. Наклонившись ближе, Белль смогла рассмотреть даже в плохом утреннем свете, что ее бледность частично прошла. Испуганный, загнанный взгляд поблек, а еще ушло прочь унылое выражение лица, словно она могла разрыдаться в любой момент. 

Не в силах справиться с собой, Белль положила ладони на живот и посмотрела вниз. Если она представит, что горе поселилось там, где должен был расти ребенок, то сможет его измерить. Еще один рассвет, еще один день, с тех пор как не стало их ребенка. В то время, когда это событие должно было стать величайшим горем для нее, оно оказалось лишь одной бедой среди многих других. Каким-то образом от этого становилось чуть легче.

\- Давай, - сказала она своему отражению строго, - сегодня многое нужно успеть.

Действительно, работы было много. Ночной горшок нуждался в опорожнении; тряпицы следовало замочить и оттереть под помпой, а плиту требовалось подкормить дровами. Пока она, присев на корточки, занималась последней, наслаждаясь теплом от близости тлеющих углей, Белль почувствовала прикосновение пушистой шерстки к обнаженной лодыжке. Дымка боднула ее сзади и издала вопросительный «мяв».

\- Я не забыла о твоей еде, - сказала Белль, чувствуя себя виноватой, потому что именно так оно и было. Она встала, вытирая измазанные пеплом руки о передник, и с удовольствием посмотрела, как Дымка заискивающе крутится у ее ног. Поставив на плиту чайник, Белль подмигнула кошке.

\- Давай посмотрим, что у нас в кладовке, а?

Ощипанный цыпленок, который лежал незамеченным и неизменным на серебряном блюде в самом дальнем углу кладовой еще со времен, как Белль впервые нашла кухню, теперь истекал кровью прямо на блюдо. Она осторожно отнесла его на стол у плиты и разрезала грудину. Может, его следует как-то приготовить? Дымка явно считала, что заниматься готовкой – значит тратить время впустую. Она стала на задние лапы и принюхивалась к тому, что делала ее странная двуногая хозяйка. Девушка сделала вид, что не замечает повышенного интереса и принялась нарезать мясо маленькими кусочками. Дымка требовательно мяукнула и собралась уже запрыгнуть на стол, чтобы справиться со всем самостоятельно, но Белль передвинулась таким образом, чтобы преградить ей путь и не дать кошке добраться до цыпленка ровно столько, чтобы хватило времени положить мясо в сковороду и поставить ее на плиту.

\- Иди, присматривай за своими котятами, - приказала она. - Ты обязательно поешь даже раньше меня, обещаю.

Посмеиваясь над собой за разговоры с кошкой, Белль стала ждать, когда приготовится мясо. От аромата у нее потекли слюнки, и девушка поняла, что по-настоящему голодна – так сильно, как не была уже очень давно. Прием пищи превратился для нее в обязанность, работу, но этим утром она так проголодалась, что позавидовала Дымке за ее вкусный завтрак. Нетерпеливая кошка продолжала виться у ее ног до тех пор, пока Белль не переместила мясо на тарелку, чтобы то остыло.

Не доверяя голодной хищнице, которая вполне способна была обслужить себя самостоятельно и бессовестно слопать остатки сырого цыпленка, Белль взяла кошку и понесла извивающееся в руках животное искать остальных котят. Они были такими же беспокойными, как и их мать, отталкивали друг дружку и пытались подняться на лапки на своей подстилке из соломы. Золотая миска для еды была пустой и вылизанной до блеска.

\- Я уверена, что он не хотел, чтобы ты проголодалась, - сказала Белль затылку своей подопечной, - Мы сами немного в шоке от всего случившегося.

Как только она поставила кошку на пол, Дымка направилась к пищащим котятам и улеглась рядом с ними на бок. Белль присела возле их гнезда, наблюдая, как три котенка тут же присосались к мамочке. Четвертый по всей видимости был ошеломлен появлением посетителя, раскачивался на неустойчивых лапках и не мигая глядел на нее голубыми глазенками. У котенка было беленькое пятнышко на груди и белая с серым мордочка. Когда девушка протянула ему пахнущую курятиной руку, котенок отодвинулся назад и зашипел на нее, как яростный львенок.

Дымка тут же встревожилась и настороженно посмотрела на руку Белль.

\- Мы подружимся, - пообещала им Белль, погладив одним движением сосущих молоко котят, а потом подхватила отбившегося малыша и пристроила его рядом с братиками. - Думаю, теперь здесь появятся мыши.

Тем временем, она принесла тарелку с нарезанной курятиной и высыпала все еще теплое мясо в золотую миску Дымки. Без малейших колебаний, бросив своих котят и невзирая на их пронзительные возмущенные крики, что их лишили пропитания, Дымка подошла и понюхала миску.

Белль вернула остатки сырого мяса в кладовую, не зная, что будет делать со всем оставшимся там провиантом. Румпельштильцхен готовил намного лучше нее - может, он сумеет как-то помочь? Что ж, это явно не то, о чем ей следует спрашивать его сегодня. Но ведь им надо как-то жить дальше!

Белль приготовила кашу, использовав большую часть оставшегося молока, смешанного с водой. Сливки недолго останутся свежими, поэтому их она тоже достала. Может, стоит приготовить поднос и попытаться найти Румпеля? Сейчас ему нужно как следует питаться - она не может позволить, чтобы он пренебрегал этим из-за своих тревог или повышенной занятости.

Решив сначала позавтракать сама, Белль присела за кухонный стол и смешала щедрую порцию густых сливок со своей кашей, а потом посыпала все это раскрошенными кубиками сахара. Каша была вкусная и питательная и приятно согревала изнутри.

Когда Белль доедала последние несколько ложек, на глаза ей вдруг попалась коробочка для писем. Та стояла там же, где девушка ее и оставляла - на почетном месте в центре стола. Это было уже настолько привычным зрелищем, что Белль могла по нескольку дней не замечать ее присутствия. Будет ли магия, заключенная в ней, работать, как и раньше? Румпель сказал, что это было свойство самих коробочек, а не влияние его магии, значит оно должно работать, верно?

Белль уже готова была протянуть руку к коробочке, когда услышала звук посоха Румпеля, соприкасающегося с каменными ступенями, ведущими к кухне. Испытывая неимоверное облегчение, она отнесла пустую тарелку в мойку, а потом достала чистую - для Румпеля. Чайник еще не закипел, но для чая вода достаточно нагрелась. Обернув ручку тряпкой, Белль сняла его с огня и отнесла на стол, как раз к тому моменту, как Румпель вошел на кухню.

Он выглядел таким уставшим! Белль экономила свечи, да и на кухне имелось лишь маленькое зарешеченное окошко, которое было даже недостойно носить гордое звание окна. И все же даже не смотря на эти обстоятельства, девушке хватило одного взгляда, чтобы с уверенностью сказать, что этой ночью Румпель совсем не отдохнул прежде, чем покинул ее спальню. Он тяжело опирался на посох и ошеломленно смотрел на жену, как будто в принципе не ожидал ее тут увидеть.

\- Я пришел приготовить тебе завтрак, - сдавленно сказал он.

\- Я тебя опередила, - ответила Белль, удивившись собственной веселости. Она наслаждалась своей занятостью и полезностью, она знала это, но сейчас в ее состояние подмешивалось и нечто другое. Она чувствовала, словно что-то, идущее изнутри, поддерживает ее, даже в разгар такого количества изменений и неопределенностей. Мог ли поцелуй истинной любви сделать это, если он смог сломать проклятие, столь черное и жестокое, как кинжал Темного?

\- Проходи и поешь.

Румпель кивнул и направился к столу. Он не сел на свое обычное место во главе, а вместо этого выбрал стул, что стоял ближе к двери, и резко упал на него со вздохом облегчения. Белль поставила перед ним кашу и быстро поцеловала в макушку.

Она зажгла еще две свечки и принесла их к столу, прежде чем идти за заварочным чайником. Румпель принялся за кашу, колеблясь всякий раз, когда подносил ложку к губам, как будто собираясь с силами перед чем-то неприятным.

\- Может, ты предпочел бы что-то другое? - спросила Белль. Это новая появившаяся в нем хрупкость вызывала у нее робость и странное желание извиняться непонятно за что. - Все, что есть в чулане, нужно употребить и как можно скорее.

Покачав головой, Румпель выпрямился на своем стуле.

\- Я привыкну.

Белль наполнила заварочный чайник и присела рядом с мужем, расставляя чашки.

\- Ты не смог заснуть?

Он снова покачал головой, оставив Белль недоумевать, что делать дальше, когда ее муж настолько глубоко ушел в себя. Может, просто оставить его наедине со своими мыслями или это лишь убедит мужа в том, что ей безразлично его горе? Румпель ел так, как будто забыл, как это вообще делается - как будто ему нужно было сосредотачиваться на каждом шаге, начиная от погружения ложки в густую кашу и заканчивая глотанием. С чаем он справился намного лучше. Он бездумно потянулся за щипчиками для сахара, потом заколебался и попробовал несладкий чай. Белль заметила его удивленный вид и промелькнувшее на лице удовольствие, и спрятала улыбку за собственной чашкой.

Горячий чай, казалось, взбодрил Румпельштильцхена так, как не смогла еда. Он откинулся на стуле и наконец посмотрел на Белль. Она изо всех сил старалась не глазеть на незнакомую форму его волос, не слишком пристально изучать глубокие морщинки от тревог и смеха, которые стали заметнее на фоне изменившейся кожи.

\- Ты должна быть в ратуше сегодня, - сказал он вдруг, неимоверно ее удивив. Она уже приготовилась к спорам насчет этого, по поводу и своей, и его безопасности, а он…

\- Да.

В глазах Румпельштильцхена было так много любви. А также печали и тревоги. Но любви было больше.

\- Как ты собираешься наказать этого человека?

Сбитая с толку отсутствием сопротивления со стороны мужа по поводу этого мероприятия, Белль заколебалась и спрятала неловкость, сделав глоток чая.

\- Это должна решить его жена, - сказала она. 

\- У Одстоуна нет закона, который бы описывал это преступление.

\- Но он должен появиться.

\- Тогда он и появится, - пожал плечами Румпель. - Моя жена об этом позаботится, - он положил ладонь ей на бедро и нежно сжал. – Пожалуйста, будь осторожна. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, какую имеешь над ними власть.

Белль кивнула, правда, так и не поняв, что он имел в виду.

\- Ты пойдешь со мной?

\- Да. Я не оставлю тебя беззащитной, - Румпель говорил скорее с угрюмой решительностью, чем с удовольствием от перспективы сопровождать ее в город. – Я уже почти получил то, что хотел.

\- Получил что?

Вместо ответа Румпель поставил чашку и оттянул кружевной рукав на левой руке. Белль недоуменно наблюдала до тех пор, пока он не провел правой рукой над левой, и его кожа... изменилась. Ногти почернели, а кожа приобрела странную текстуру и блеск, которые ей были так хорошо знакомы. Но не перемена заставила ее сердце бешено биться, а голос сделала писклявым - в конце концов, она и раньше видела в нем такие перемены.

\- То есть, у тебя до сих пор есть магия, - выдавила она едва слышно. Ей почти удалось убедить себя, что она не мечтала - не молилась - об обратном.

\- Есть. Ты была права. Три века научных изысканий прошли не зря, - пока они оба смотрели, рука Румпеля снова стала розоватой и обычной, ногти побледнели и обрели здоровые белые полумесяцы. - В конце концов, я учил других, как накладывать маскирующие чары, - в его голосе не звучало торжество или издевка. Скорее Румпель говорил с угрюмой решимостью. - У меня почти получилось…

Сглотнув, чтобы вернуть себе голос, Белль заставила себя улыбнуться. Она полупривстала и поцеловала его в висок, а потом еще раз - в щеку. Губы непривычно уколола отросшая щетина. Румпель вопросительно на нее посмотрел, когда она резко села обратно, а потом понимающе улыбнулся и потер щеку и подбородок.

\- Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я отрастил бороду, любимая? - с легким намеком на злорадство поинтересовался он. Белль шлепнула его по руке.

\- Ну уж нет, спасибо! - ее мысли тут же переключились на черную и кустистую бороду, которую она замечала у Гастона и то, как растительность скрывала от нее все его знакомые черты лица. На данный момент и так довольно изменений с одного отдельно взятого Румпельштильцхена!

Его смех остался таким же, как и прежде. Не настоящий смех, а тот, что был настолько тихим, что едва вообще создавал звук, зато заставлял загораться теплым светом его глаза. В такие моменты мальчишеского восторга вокруг глаз Румпеля появлялось больше морщинок, но при этом с его лица куда-то исчезали следы пережитых лет.

\- Как скажешь, - сказал он, все еще усмехаясь. 

Белль налила им еще чаю, чуть не уронив ситечко, когда почувствовала, как Дымка снова обвилась вокруг ее лодыжек. В следующий миг Румпельштильцхен тоже заглянул под стол, когда его ноги также получили свою долю кошачьих ласк.

\- Не трогай мою ногу, кошка, - ворчливо сказал он, но трудно было сказать, послушалась ли его Дымка или полностью проигнорировала, когда запрыгнула к нему на колени и замурлыкала.

\- Миска у тебя пустая, да? - спросил он, посмотрев на кошку сверху вниз.

\- Я дала ей курятины, - сказала Белль, с восхищением наблюдая, как руки Румпеля гладят мягкий мех. Похоже, он делал это даже не задумываясь, в противовес ее сознательным усилиям подружиться с кошкой и котятами. – Твоя нога очень тебя беспокоит? - спросила она как можно деликатнее, но тут же поняла, что не сможет принять "нет" в качестве ответа.

\- Когда я переношу на нее вес, - коротко сказал Румпель. - Для этого есть свой вид магии.

Белль вздохнула. Она собиралась спросить, куда делся сундук Рен с книгами и бутылочками - чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там что-нибудь, что могло бы ему помочь.

\- Я должен обмануть всех в Одстоуне, - сказал он, как будто почитав ее мысли. - Наши с тобой жизни зависят от этого.

\- Мы не сможем вечно скрывать это от них, - сказала Белль, нащупав его руку и крепко сжав. По крайней мере это осталось неизменным – ее все так же успокаивало теплое рукопожатие мужа. - Нам понадобятся свечи. Дрова. Покупать еду, когда будет нужно, - на этом месте Белль закусила губу, заставляя себя замолчать. Она не осмеливалась озвучить ему, что больше всего они нуждались в прислуге. Даже в нескольких!

Ее не пугала перспектива тяжелой и изнурительной работы, но размеры замка заставляли девушку пасть духом. Во время своих первых попыток взять под контроль свой новый дом, она поняла, что количество работы непосильно для одного человека. Даже если взять во внимание тот факт, что они занимали лишь несколько из бесчисленного множества комнат, работы все равно было слишком много.

\- Внутри замка мы в безопасности? - спросила она, озвучив страх, о существовании которого до этого момента и не догадывалась. Румпельштильцхен поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал. Девушка вздрогнула, ощутив, как щетина царапнула нежную кожу.

\- Это все еще замок. Ты выглядывала наружу? - Когда Белль покачала головой, Румпель потянулся за посохом и поднялся на ноги, уронив Дымку, которая как раз устроилась спать у него на коленях. - Пошли посмотрим.

Он подвел ее к ближайшему окну в главном зале. Белль отодвинула тяжелую портьеру и ступила вместе с ним за нее. При виде открывшегося вида у нее от удивления приоткрылся рот. Куда-то пропал сад снаружи, элегантная усыпанная щебенкой дорожка и декоративные ворота. Фронтальная часть замка теперь могла похвастаться сплошной крепостной стеной, под стать всем остальным сторонам, довершенной огромной неприступной опускающейся решеткой и широкими толстыми дубовыми воротами. Между окном и этими внушительными каменными стенами находился мрачный, покрытый камнем квадрат. Причудливый дворец Румпельштильцхена снова превратился в горную твердыню, способную выстоять даже длительную осаду. По крайней мере, его внешние фортификации.

Белль так до сих пор и стояла с открытым ртом. Она резко захлопнула его, а на языке у нее завертелись бесчисленные вопросы.

\- Все это сделала магия?

\- Да. Замок сделал так, как я пожелал.

\- Но... это было реальным? Розовые... кусты и живые изгороди, и стена, которая не смогла бы даже сдержать мальчишку с лестницей?

\- Достаточно реальным, - Румпель обнял левой рукой. За шторами было прохладно. - Другие вещи были более иллюзорными.

\- Кинжал! - Белль прижала руки ко рту, уставившись на мужа широко распахнутыми глазами. Его защита вокруг кинжала Темного было скорее иллюзией, чем чем-то другим. - Он все еще опасен?

\- Я не знаю, что он представляет из себя сейчас, - Румпель нахмурился и посмотрел на нее. Она в ответ тоже уставилась на него, пытаясь закрепить в памяти каждую малейшую деталь изменившегося лица, пока представлялась возможность рассмотреть его при свете дня, - Но я бы предпочел, чтобы он не попал кому-нибудь в руки.

\- Нет, - вздрогнула Белль. За шторами определенно сильно тянуло сыростью. Прежде такого не было. Насколько же большой вклад сделала магия Румпеля для их комфортного проживания в Темном Замке?

Он водил пальцем по ее позвоночнику, как будто пытался угнаться за пробегавшей по нему дрожью.

\- Пала духом?

\- Нет! - отрицание сорвалось так быстро и легко, что она не могла даже притвориться, что это был продуманный ответ. Да и сам вопрос был не без подвоха, пускай и лишенный злорадства. - Мы справимся, - сказала она уже более спокойно и уверенно и поймала себя на том, что вызывающе вздернула подбородок, когда Румпельштильцхен встретился с ней взглядом.

\- Ты в этом уверена? - переспросил он, чуть изменив хватку на посохе и развернувшись всем телом так, чтобы видеть ее лицо. – Ты уверена в том, что все будет хорошо, - спорить тут было не о чем, а Румпельштильцхен скорее благоговел перед ее уверенностью, чем испытывал по этому поводу какое-либо раздражение.

\- Да, - подтвердила Белль, - думаю, уверена, - к ее огромному облегчению он не спросил, на чем базировалась эта уверенность. Она не имела об этом ни малейшего понятия. 

\- Я хочу открыть эти шторы, - сказала Белль, когда больше не могла выдерживать его вопросительный взгляд. Она все еще чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке от этих незнакомых карих глаз.

\- Нам понадобится свет, и я устала жить в полумраке. Это вредно для здоровья.

Опять присоединившись к ней по ту сторону тяжелых драпировок, в тепле и полумраке, Румпель посмотрел на верх.

\- Легче сказать, чем сделать, - сказал он и принялся изучать деревянную резьбу, ухватившись обеими руками за посох, чтобы устоять. - Я прибил их гвоздями.

\- Ты...

\- Прибил их гвоздями, - он взглянул на нее и старательно изобразил равнодушие. - А почему бы и нет?

Уже второй раз за несколько минут Белль заставила себя закрыть раскрытый в удивлении рот. Покачав головой, она про себя усмехнулась.

\- Что ж, ладно, - сказала она, - радуйся - вот теперь я впала в уныние.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что сказать. Румпель отвел глаза первым и уперся взглядом в колесо прялки в углу. Белль тоже туда посмотрела.

\- Ты все еще можешь это делать? - спросила она, тронув мужа за рукав. - Прясть из соломы золото?

\- Вероятно, - пожал он плечами. - Но сначала самое важное. Мы должны прибыть в Одстоун во всем должном великолепии, - он оттопырил мизинец и помахал им перед лицом Белль.

У девушки упало сердце. Карета и лошади, кучер-тень - что стало со всеми ними? Как она позволила себе настолько свыкнуться с магией Румпеля, что даже не подумала о том, что может случиться, если та исчезнет?

\- Полагаю, мне нужно переодеться во что-то более пышное, - сказала она, взглянув на свой влажный передник и серебристые туфельки.

\- Зачем? - спросил Румпель спокойно. - Ты их госпожа и моя жена. Моя истинная любовь, - их взгляды снова встретились, и они оба одновременно смущенно улыбнулись. - Ты можешь одеваться так, как хочешь.

Его слова наполнили ее счастьем, но Белль все равно отправилась наверх переодеваться. Ее укороченные и легкие юбки могут быть практичными для домашних дел в замке, но она боялась, что в городе они будет выглядеть нелепо и легкомысленно. Ее дожидалось одно из неярких платьев матери, и придется что-то сделать с волосами взамен полураспущенной косы, которую она заплела прошлой ночью.

Пока Белль умывалась, то слышала, как Румпельштильцхен взбирается по ступеням за дверью в ее комнату. Стремление поспешить к нему на помощь шокировало ее саму. Он не был ни инвалидом, нуждавшимся в ее заботе, ни ребенком, за которым нужно приглядывать. Но все равно ее тянуло хлопотать вокруг него при первом же признаке слабости смертного тела. Она не могла щелчком пальцев заставить бесконечные лестничные пролеты в замке исчезнуть или забрать его боль, и сомневалась, что сможет добиться чего-то от мужа, кроме раздражения, если примется маячить вокруг него и напрасно волноваться.

Сегодня она была намного сильнее, а кровотечение было достаточно слабым, чтобы не переживать весь день за состояние ее тряпиц. Отдых и красное мясо определенно сделали свое дело и помогли выздоровлению, но Белль строго-настрого приказала себе не перенапрягаться. Для это было еще слишком рано. Сейчас она нужна Румпелю, как никогда, и ничего хорошего не будет, если она заболеет.

Забрав назад волосы и заколов их, Белль спрятала свои старые сапожки под подолом темно-зеленого платья, взяла свечку и отправилась наверх, чтобы проведать Гастона. Она ожидала найти его в грязи и нуждающимся в уходе, но вместо этого застала пленника мирно спящим, а единственным свидетельством хода времени являлась заметно отросшая густая борода. Как много магии одновременно мог теперь поддерживать Румпель, не имея нечеловеческой выносливости Темного? Если девушке не придется мыть и переодевать Гастона, это станет настоящим благословлением для нее. Но лучше она будет заниматься подобной черной работой, чем станет наблюдать, как ее муж берет на себя непосильную ношу.

Белль последовала в сторону слабых звуков, доносившихся из-за угла по другую сторону коридора, расположенного напротив башенной лестницы. Румпель находился в своей комнате, в этой скромной коробочке-комнате с кроватью и платяным шкафом. Теперь там были и другие вещи - одежда устилала весь пол, а прямо за дверью высилась горка обуви. Кровать, казалось, была погребена под лавиной свернутых чулок. Румпель стоял перед открытым шкафом, держась для равновесия за дверцу и при тусклом свете одинокого фонаря казался взбудораженным.

\- Я могу помочь? - спросила Белль, чье беспокойство быстро сменилось весельем. Муж стоял обнаженным по пояс. Его бриджи сзади собрались складками, а выражение болезненного раздражения на лице выглядело непривычно и даже странно.

\- Похоже, у тебя немаленький выбор из того, что можно надеть.

\- Никогда не используй магию, чтобы аккуратно складывать вещи, - он растерянно махнул рукой, указывая на беспорядок.

\- Не буду, - быстро пообещала Белль, боясь рассмеяться. - А вот ты это делал, - она отвернулась и зажгла свечи в железном канделябре, чтобы получше осветить все вокруг, потом задула свечу, с которой ходила к Гастону, и положила ее в карман. - Твои "карманы" что, взорвались?

\- Что-то вроде того, - пробормотал он, смутившись от ее дразнящего тона. Белль положила ладонь на его обнаженную спину и ощутила знакомое приятное покалывание от тепла, исходящего от прикосновения к коже. Это не было дрожью. Но заставило ее резко втянуть в себя воздух, затрепетать - сердце. Там, где раньше измененная проклятьем плоть вздымалась небольшим гребнем вдоль позвоночника, теперь у Румпеля были лишь выступающие позвонки, обтянутые гладкой кожей. - Стоит ожидать, что теперь мы будем находить мои вещи в самых неожиданных местах.

Белль кивнула, изо всех сил стараясь удержать спокойное выражение лица. Она вытащила из кучи у ног Румпеля красную шелковую рубашку и приложила к себе, не спуская с него взгляда.

\- А вещи Рен? Ты знаешь, где они?

\- В библиотеке, - тут же ответил он. - Как поживает наш рыцарь?

\- Без изменений, - Белль перекинула рубашку через руку и подняла еще один ярко окрашенный предмет одежды. На этот раз это был жилет - жесткая парча цвета вина - спереди, и мягкая кожа ягненка - сзади. - Как он остается таким чистым?

На секунду Румпель смотрел на нее непонимающим взглядом. Потом кивнул и махнул рукой, собираясь с мыслями для пояснений.

\- Зелье. По крайней мере половина той смеси, что я давал тебе, когда ты была ранена, помнишь?

Белль помнила, поэтому кивнула. Ее не беспокоил ни мочевой пузырь, ни пищеварительный тракт, пока она лежала в кровати. 

«И я даже не спрашивала, почему это происходит» - виновато подумала девушка. Было так легко позволять магии сглаживать все неудобства повседневной жизни, разве нет? Не только любовь позволяла приятно проводить время здесь, в Темном Замке.

\- Позволишь мне на тебя посмотреть? - она с надеждой легонько дернула его за локоть. Румпель полностью повернулся к ней лицом, крепко держась за дверцу шкафа, пока его ноги принимали устойчивое положение. Он занервничал, избегая ее взгляда, в то время как она смотрела на мужа с улыбкой.

Странно было видеть его таким бледным. Девушка коснулась его ключицы, обнаружив на его коже волоски там, где раньше ничего не было. Те были короткими и жесткими, а в теплом свете фонаря она не могла как следует определить их цвет, разве что Румпель не был таким темноволосым, как Гастон. По сравнению с последним, растительности у ее мужа было совсем мало. Проведя ладонью от груди до живота, Белль ощутила, как напряглись его мускулы в ответ, и он заметно вздрогнул.

Изнемогая от любопытства относительно этих перемен, и понимая, что дорожка из волосков уходила ниже, за пояс его штанов, Белль глубоко вздохнула и отняла руку. Она легонько поцеловала Румпельштильцхена, чтобы не оставлять у него сомнений по поводу его соответствия своим представлениям о муже и партнере в постели. Во время поцелуя она ощутила слабую смесь соли и сажи, которыми обычно чистила себе зубы, и улыбнулась.

\- Тогда тебе лучше одеться как Темному, - сказала она. Белль хотела, чтобы это прозвучало, как шутка, однако голос получился грустный, смазав все впечатление. 

Получив, наконец, свободу, Румпельштильцхен все еще вынужден был надевать чужие костюмы и играть чьи-то роли. Хотел ли он этого?

\- Жители Одстоуна, похоже, достаточно тебя боятся, может, они и не заметят, как я опростоволошусь и покажу себя полной дурой...

Редко позволяя себе озвучивать подобные сомнения, Белль удивилась сама себе, сделав это. Румпель поймал ее за шею и притянул для еще одного поцелуя, прижав ее грудь к своей обнаженной груди и положив руки жены к себе на бедра для удобства и равновесия. В этом поцелуе была страсть - это выражалось в шумном дыхании, вырывавшемся у Румпельштильцхена, в том, как он, крепко зажмурившись, пробовал ее на вкус. Но он же и был первым, кто прервал поцелуй, мягко оттолкнув ее от себя. Его рука при этом на миг задержалась чуть дольше необходимого у нее на груди.

Поцелуй вернул прежний огонь в его глаза. Белль медленно моргнула и огляделась на разбросанную одежду, пораженная внезапным озарением, что ее больше беспокоили не физические перемены в глазах Румпеля, а выражение в них. То, чего раньше в них не хватало, вернулось - теперь они были яркими и живыми, с искоркой лукавинки!

\- Ты кто угодно, моя милая, - сказал он, забирая из ее рук одежду, которую она отобрала для него, и удовлетворенно кивнул. - Но ты точно не дурочка. А закон, что удерживает мужа от насилия над женой - не пустая затея, - он сверкнул улыбкой, на секунду показав зубы, что теперь были намного красивее тех почерневших, которые она привыкла у него видеть. - Жаль, что я не подумал об этом раньше.

Белль блекло улыбнулась в ответ и поспешила в коридор. Этот ее непрестанный, прочно устоявшийся страх, который Румпель находил глупым. Он терпел его лишь потому, что находил ее невинность умилительной, но он предпочел бы, чтобы она изменила свое отношение. Выросла. Огрубела в своем отношении к окружающему миру, как и он сам. Неужели он и вправду собирался передать законы и правосудие Одстоуна в ее руки?

В животе у Белль от нервного возбуждения порхали бабочки, когда она отправилась заканчивать свои приготовления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: La_donna.


	104. Лучшее место

Румпельштильцхен спустилcя вниз, одетый в длинный плащ с капюшоном, который скрывал его буквально целиком: с ног до головы. Кожаные перчатки были винного цвета - в тон подбивке сюртука. Даже Белль, будучи полностью в курсе того, что с ним случилось, не смогла с первого взгляда определить, как выглядел Румпель под своим капюшоном. Он остановился на последнем лестничном пролете и широко раскинул руки в стороны.

\- Ну как?

\- Очень таинственно, - согласилась Белль с ничего не выражающим видом, и только потом заметила, что Румпель двигался без помощи своего посоха. С последних широких мраморных ступенек он спустился в довольно сильном напряжении, но взгляд стороннего наблюдателя это вряд ли бы уловил.

\- А как же твоя нога?

\- Магия и жесткий фиксатор, - ответил он, позволив Белль откинуть с себя тяжелый капюшон. - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, дорогая?

\- По-моему, да, - честно говоря, Белль сама не знала, как себя чувствует. Бабочки, порхающие в животе - вот все, о чем она могла сейчас думать. Однако она действительно чувствовала себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы по крайней мере обмануть того же пресловутого стороннего наблюдателя.

\- Надеюсь, я поступлю правильно. Я так хочу все изменить здесь.

Румпель улыбнулся и осторожно высвободил несколько прядок ее волос из-под воротника ее зеленого плаща.

\- Просто помни, что я все еще могу превратить его в слизняка, - громким шепотом сообщил он ей на ухо. - Ну так, на тот случай, если ты передумаешь.

\- Если бы я сама была женой Тавиша, то могла бы попросить о таком наказании, - вздохнула Белль. - А ты собираешься... эм-м... - она нервно коснулась его щеки.

\- Когда в этом возникнет необходимость. Теперь магия дается мне намного сложнее. Разве что ты сама предпочитаешь, чтобы я... - Румпель провел перед своим лицом рукой и изменился. Он широко ухмыльнулся, наслаждаясь реакций Белль. Если бы она не знала о боли в его ноге, то точно стукнула бы его по лодыжке.

\- Ты забыл ужасные зубы, - заметила девушка, гордясь, что может сохранять выдержку и хладнокровие, несмотря на шуточки супруга, хоть она и откровенно расстроилась, увидев его возвращение к прежней внешности, к которой Белль так привыкла и в которую влюбилась - это только добавляло еще больше замешательства и неразберихи в и без того сложную ситуацию. О, она любила его ничуть не меньше после того, как муж стал обычным человеком, но очень сильно скучала по его прежнему виду. Он был знакомым и привычным, а теперь все стало по-другому. То, что он мог использовать магию, чтобы менять свою внешность то так, то эдак лишь все усугубляло. 

Еще один пасс затянутой в перчатку рукой - и Румпель вновь преобразился: кожа побледнела и изменила структуру, волосы распрямились, а встревоженные глаза стали карими. Что не изменилось – так это взгляд. Он по прежнему был теплым и любящим. 

\- Ты обманешь кого угодно, - уверила его Белль. Услышав этот вердикт, Румпель с облегчением кивнул. У него имелись собственными причины для волнения. Странно было думать про Румпельштильцхена – Прядильщика - который испытывает те же симптомы страха и волнения, что и она сама.

\- Нам придется идти пешком? - спросила девушка, перекинув большую корзину через руку и направившись к дверям.

\- Нет, - Румпель шел с преувеличенной осторожностью, держа ее за руку. Чтобы он ни сделал со своей ногой, это, в сочетании с осторожными движениями, придавало его походке важность и степенность, скрывая тем самым хромоту. 

 

\- Все не так уж и плохо.

Распахнув большие наружные двери, Белль вынуждена была приостановиться, чтобы дать себе пару секунд и перевести дух. Ночью прошел легкий дождик, и покрытый брусчаткой двор блестел чуть влажной поверхностью. Румпель положил руку ей на плечо и встал рядом, тоже внимательно изучая открывшийся вид.

\- Я обменял зелье невидимости на тот сад, - вздохнул он.

\- Ты заключил сделку ради сада?

\- Да. А почему бы нет? - Румпель указал на пустующий каменный двор перед собой, - свободного места у меня было более, чем достаточно.

Белль взяла мужа за руку, держась как можно ближе к нему, пока они шли в сторону надвратной башни, пересекая мощеный булыжниками двор. Когда они подошли к воротам, Белль подняла взгляд на массивную башню, невольно сравнивая ее с тем, к чему она привыкла с детства. Девушка выросла в крепостных стенах, но в ее краях за толстыми стенами жили еще и привратники. Они поднимали и опускали решетку, отпирали или опускали засов на главных воротах, когда это требовалось, и делали много чего еще для обеспечения безопасности и удобства горожан.

\- Мне никогда не требовалось прилагать каких-либо усилий, чтобы не дать кому-то войти, - пояснил Румпель, оставив спутницу и направившись к створкам ворот. - Они уже никогда не выходили отсюда, - он вынырнул из сумрака и вытянул правую руку в сторону железной решетки. Та начала подниматься, какой-то механизм пронзительно скрипел в сторожке рядом, свидетельствуя о том, что его очень давно не смазывали. Белль заткнула себе уши и морщилась до тех пор, пока звук не прекратился. Румпель приподнял решетку настолько, чтобы под ней можно было пройти. Девушке пришлось призвать все свое мужество, чтобы пройти эти несколько шагов. Ей совсем была не по душе мысль о сотне железных копий, которые держались на одной лишь магии. Она чуть успокоилась, когда, поймав ее за талию, чтобы быть уверенным, что она в безопасности рядом с ним, Румпель указал через плечо и позволил подъемной решетке упасть с ужасающим грохотом.

\- Нам нужен кто-то, чтобы починить это, - мягко заметил он. Приняв это за добрый знак, что он, может, и не будет против того, чтобы нанять несколько рабочих рук для замка, Белль решила промолчать. Она уже привыкла получать удовольствие от их уединения и даже одиночества. Когда она раньше думала о прислуге, то скорее имела в виду компаньонку для себя лично. Теперь она на собственном опыте поняла, для чего нужны повара, поварята, стражи, сторожи, охранники, привратники и камердинеры - все те, кто своей работой оживлял замок и помогал его обитателям. Как выразился Румпельштильцхен - у него было много свободного места. Главное здание было его дворцом, едва укрепленным от кого бы то ни было, но в Темном Замке были и другие крылья. Может быть, все же есть возможность вдохнуть жизнь в этот замок без нарушения приватности его обитателей? И они весьма остро нуждаются в этой приватности, если Румпель собирается поддерживать иллюзию, что ничего не изменилось. Находясь поблизости с мужем, Белль могла сказать только по звуку его дыхания, что изменилось все. Теперь он был уязвим перед болью и потребностями собственного тела. 

У замка, похоже, никогда не было рва, и он и не нуждался в подъемном мосте. Дорога сама по себе являлась защитой, образуя подъем, который доходил до самой крепостной стены. Среди деревьев, как раз за дорогой, скрывался отвесный каменистый обрыв, так что всего за несколько часов можно было бы перекрыть дорогу к реке камнепадом и по ходу раздавить нескольких нападавших, которые попытались бы пройти по извилистому горному пути. Мужчины здесь могли пройти в ряд по пять человек, или по четыре, если крайний ценил свою жизнь.

Через милю или чуть дальше от Темного Замка дорога в Одстоун пролегала между пологими земляными насыпями, поросшими соснами. Даже зимой она выглядела почти как длинный туннель, так что и в этом случае атакующая сила будет находиться в невыгодном положении. Единственное, чего Темному замку не хватало сейчас, так это мужчин, которые бы стояли на стенах и несли бы смерть атакующему врагу. Белль невольно остановилась у входа в короткий тоннель, находившийся прямо за решеткой, охваченная воспоминаниями об осаде, которые были такими свежими, будто бы все случилось вчера.

\- Белль? - мягкая забота Румпеля перенесла ее обратно в настоящее. При этом воспоминания не прошли бесследно – сердце девушки колотилось от мыслей о пережитом ужасе. Заставив себя улыбнуться, она вышла через открытые ворота. Короткая, мощеная булыжником аллея переходила в дорогу. Все здесь казалось знакомым. Вот место, где стоял экипаж, лошади в упряжке ... и никаких признаков жуткого кучера-тени. Румпель, чей капюшон теперь скрывал лицо, виновато пожал плечами, открывая перед ней дверь.

\- Нам нужен грум и придется обустроить конюшни. Полагаю, здесь должны быть какие-то конюшни.

\- Значит, это настоящие лошади?

\- Конечно. 

Видя ее недоумение, когда она заняла свое место, Румпель улыбнулся в ответ из-под складок капюшона.

\- Они живут в гостинице, где мы провели нашу брачную ночь. Или жили, - вздохнул он. – Я заключил с хозяйкой не одну маленькую договоренность. Весьма сложно держать в голове их все. 

\- Конечно, с помощью магии это совсем не сложно, - сказала Белль, закатывая глаза. - Ты можешь управлять каретой?

\- Да, могу, - ответил Румпель, отвесив полупоклон, прежде чем нога подвела его, и он передумал кланяться ниже. Он выпрямился со смущенным видом.

\- А ты умеешь?

\- Никогда не пробовала, - рассмеялась Белль, вознося хвалу своей счастливой звезде за то, что они двинулись в сторону Одстоуна, а не к спускающейся в долину вероломной тропе с отвесным обрывом по правую сторону. Прежде чем она успела прийти к осознанию того, что она бы предпочла ехать рядом с Румпельштильцхеном на козлах, он привел экипаж в движение. 

Белль решила убрать корзинку под сиденье. Она не положила в нее ничего, кроме свитка, подробного описывавшего земельное законодательство Одстоуна, и книжек с описанием правовых реформ, введенных королем Леопольдом, когда тот взошел на престол. Она разглядела между строк, что к тексту приложили руку придворные, позаботившиеся о том, что богатые и могущественные семьи имели определенные права и привилегии в королевстве Леопольда. Белль стало интересно, что с ними случилось - с законами Леопольда - когда Реджина убила его и заняла трон? При естественном порядке вещей, Белоснежка бы стала королевой после смерти Леопольда, а Реджина была бы ее почетным советником. У вдовствующей королевы были свои права и обязанности. Две женщины редко имеют подобную власть. Белль не могла сдержать свою любопытную натуру и невольно задавалась вопросом, что они могли бы совершить, если бы объединились? Их право первородства, их интеллект и беспрекословная любовь своего народа... вместе, Белоснежка и Реджина могли бы превратить королевство в процветающий край, и не было бы предела совершенства их правления… 

Теперь же там назревает гражданская война. Принцессе Белоснежке могут потребоваться годы, чтобы собрать людей и оружие, но уже сейчас было очевидно, что война неизбежна. С магией с одной стороны, и просто верой в правое дело - с другой, кто победит? Белль вздохнула. В любом случае, люди из королевства Леопольда проиграют. 

Хорошо, что Одстоун, по крайней мере, не был королевством. Не нуждаясь в сборе налогов со своего народа, Румпель довольствовался тем, что только назывался лордом и хозяином. Может, благодаря этому жить здесь было гораздо лучше, чем во многих крупных королевствах? А как же защита Румпельштильцхена? Горожане рассчитывали на нее в любом случае, от зимнего ли снега, волшебной чумы или вторжения многотысячной армии. Они привыкли к этому и мало задумывались о ней, пока защита не дала сбой, так же, как и Белль, которая так легко привыкла к волшебным удобствам замка. 

Румпельштильцхен не остановил карету за пределами городских ворот, как обычно делал в оживленный базарный день. Вместо этого они лишь замедлились: народ, что стоял на их пути, поспешно разбегался в разные стороны. Белль поймала мимолетные выражения удивления на лицах горожан, прежде чем их карета остановились прямо перед ратушей. Нащупав книгу внизу корзинки, девушка поправила плащ и потянулась к дверному крючку. Прежде, чем она коснулась его, Румпельштильцхен отворил дверь и предложил ей руку:

\- Моя госпожа.

Вокруг них собралась целая толпа. Не было такой давки, как когда люди собрались, чтобы посмотреть, как повесят убийцу, но многие из них пришли встретить прибытие их кареты. Сегодня люди ждали появление своей госпожи, и Белль чувствовала, что за ней наблюдают с осторожным уважением, пока Румпельштильцхен вел ее к открытым дверям мэрии.

Янек ждал их внутри, напряженный как никогда. Белль не могла винить его, прекрасно понимая, что мэр в данной ситуации играл роль некоего буфера между Темным магом с одной стороны и толпой людей – с другой. Он находился меж двух огней и вполне осознавал - если что-то пойдет не так, отвечать перед Румпельштильцхеном или перед горожанами придется в первую очередь ему. Он мог одеваться в более изысканные одежды, чем большинство горожан, и носить золотую цепь на плечах, но Белль сильно сомневалась, что ему кто-либо завидовал.

\- Моя госпожа Белль, - сказал Янек, и его глубокий голос был так же напряжен, как и выражение его лица. - Мой господин. - он поклонился, начиная, похоже, еще больше нервничать из-за того, что Румпельштильцхен предпочел не снимать капюшона. - Б-было подано много обращений, - пробормотал он, следуя за ними в главный зал. Тот был пуст, к большому облегчению Белль, которая опасалась, что ее там будет ждать целая толпа.

\- Дела малозначительные, но... но они могут быть зачитаны перед вами, миледи, если вам угодно… 

Голос несчастного мужчины делался все тоньше и тоньше, по мере того, как он говорил, и почти пропал к концу предложения. Белль посмотрела на Румпельштильцхена, пытаясь поймать его взгляд в тени капюшона. Она видела достаточно, чтобы знать - он восстановил прежний облик, вплоть до огромных золотисто-зеленых глаз. Пропадет ли все это, если он сбросит капюшон?

\- Дорогой? 

Похоже, он целиком и полностью оставил принятие решений ей самой.

\- Сегодня я услышу столько, сколько смогу, - сказала Белль. - Я прочла ваши законы, Янек. Они не подходят для этого места. Мы нуждаемся в новых законодательных сводах и правилах. Нуждаемся в законах, защищающих людей, а не только их имущество.

\- Янек когда-то был представителем закона, - вставил Румпель. Его слова прозвучали одновременно игриво и ядовито. - Я дал ему убежище здесь, когда сделанные им когда-то ошибки вернулись и стали преследовать его. Уверен, он с радостью поможет тебе.

Сглотнув, Янек уставился на пол прямо перед ногами Белль. Она принялась внимательно изучать фигуру мэра: взгляд скользнул по длинной синей мантии, обшитой черным мехом, и по его полированной золотой цепи, гордо висящей на шее. Теперь, когда она стояла близко, ей были видны форма и размер колец. Каждое из них было в форме катушки ниток - бобины. Кожа у Янека была смуглой, а голова увенчана копной смоляных волос, которые уже начали седеть. Он выглядел так, будто был создан, чтобы беспокоиться и терзаться из-за мелких и несущественных проблем. Но не для того, чтобы склонять перед кем-то голову, вдруг поняла девушка, не в силах точно определить, на основании чего сделала такой вывод. Он был куда более значительной личностью раньше, до того, как пришёл сюда и стал мэром маленького неизвестного городка. Прежде чем заключил сделку с Румпельштильцхеном.

\- Я бы хотела этого, - сказала Белль, и тепло в ее голосе воодушевило Янека. Он выпрямился во весь рост и принял более уверенный вид. Однако при этом он ни на секунду не забывал, с кем имеет дело, готовый в любой момент склонить голову перед Румпельштильцхеном. Он всегда был голов к этому, когда рядом находился Темный. 

\- Янек, что говорит закон твоих мест о мужьях, которые бьют жен?

Услышав ее вопрос, Румпельштильцхен чуть заметно поклонился и отступил в дальнюю часть зала, устроившись на деревянной скамье под окном. Только Белль могла заметить, что он вытянул правую ногу, чтобы облегчить боль.

\- Моя госпожа, - сказал Янек, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на Румпельштильцхена. Он вежливо проводил ее к возвышению в зале, где стояли только стол со стульями, и предложил ей присесть на один из них - тот, что стоял справа от большого кресла, предназначенного для Румпельштильцхена. 

Темный откашлялся, громко и демонстративно. Пока Белль, пораженная, смотрела на мужа, сидевшего в другом конце зала, Янек поспешил дальше и вместо этого отодвинул для нее главное кресло.

\- Мужчины, которые бьют своих жен, Янек, - с нажимом произнесла она, потому что внимание бедняги вернулось к Румпельштильцхену. - Присядь и расскажи мне о наказании, принятом в местах, откуда ты родом.

Достав большой полотняный платок и утерев лоб, Янек сел подле нее.

\- Их штрафовали, моя госпожа, - пояснил он. - Пять серебряных, или десять, если в этой ситуации была замешана выпивка.

\- И это действовало? - Белль несколько смягчила тон, понимая, что Янек был напуган ее вопросами. Он боялся подвоха. Мэр знал Румпельштильцхена и его методы достаточно долго, чтобы ожидать, что все это закончится жестокой шуткой, на деле оказавшейся еще и проверкой его самого. - Я не кусаюсь, - добавила девушка, мысленно моля его о понимании. Законник он или нет, ей действительно здесь и сейчас нужна его помощь. - Штраф останавливал мужчин от избиения своих жен?

Янек покачал головой.

\- Нет. Очень редко.

\- Считался ли штраф справедливым наказанием в вашей стране?

Мужчина умолк, чтобы обдумать ее вопрос. Его седеющие брови сомкнулись на переносице. Трудно было угадать его возраст, или, сколько из белых волосков может быть объяснено одними лишь прожитыми годами.

\- Это, как правило, вообще не обсуждалось, Моя Леди. Это было в порядке вещей.

\- А что же здесь? То наказание позором, о котором говорили Рен и Туллия, оно действует?

\- Это ... - Янек повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Румпельштильцхена, но в последний момент отвернулся и, понизив голос, заговорил. В голосе его теперь звучало куда меньше тревоги, чем раньше. - Это учит их не попадаться снова, моя госпожа, если вы хотите знать правду.

Теперь он испытывал ее, поняла Белль. Проверял степень ее доброжелательности и искренности. А еще пытался понять, какую защиту от недовольства Румпельштильцхена она готова ему предложить.

\- Я планирую спросить госпожу Тавиш, какое наказание она сама считает справедливым для своего мужа, - сказала она. - Потому что здесь и сейчас нет закона - писанного закона, который можно было бы применить к этому преступлению.

\- Что если она потребует увидеть его повешенным, любовь моя? - Голос Румпеля все еще мог беспрепятственно прорезать разделяющее их расстояние. - Будешь ли ты держать его за ноги? Или, быть может…

Белль бросила на него сердитый взгляд и лицедей умолк. Янек, ставший очевидцем этой сцены, застыл в кресле, ни жив, ни мертв.

\- Я предоставлю ему помилование, - сказала она непреклонно, - и изгоню его.

\- Так он может пойти и ударить женщину где-нибудь еще.

Все ясно. Нет, Румпельштильцхен не высмеивал ее. Он говорил спокойно, почти любезно, как если бы они не обсуждали ничего важнее погоды. Но он подстрекал ее, и Белль чувствовала это. В то же время он был прав.

\- Мой господин,- начал Янек неуверенно. - Госпожа. Тавиш был хорошим фермером. Он работал какое-то время на тех, кто держал пасеку до прихода Рэндалла. Не нужно убивать или изгонять его, чтобы удержать от зла. Поселите его в общий барак, где обычно спят нанятые фермером работники. Пусть попробует помахать кулаками там.

Румпель кивнул, сложив руки на груди. Он выглядел весьма зловеще в этой позе и ниспадающей темной мантии, скрывающей лицо.

\- Тогда я предлагаю вам не давать ему никакого выбора в этом вопросе, - сказал он. - И дать понять, что если его жена или дочери когда-либо снова будут избиты, я обращу его в то, что очень смачно хрустнет, когда я наступлю на это.

\- Магия не может... - начала горячо Белль, но Румпель предостерегающе поднял палец. Он так редко прерывал ее, ставя под сомнение ее мнение, что она невольно послушалась и замолчала в явном удивлении.

\- Страх перед магией, - поправил он. 

\- Люди, живущие здесь, так боятся магии, что не смеют сказать тебе, когда мужчина бьет свою жену, - сказала она непреклонно. - Поэтому законам придется сделать все возможное там, где страху этого сделать не удалось.

Белль поняла, что пока она говорила, Янек застыл на своем месте, затаив дыхание.

"Бедняга", - подумала она. Откуда ему было знать, что Румпель часто играл с ней в точно такие же игры. Что он наслаждался, когда удавалось перевернуть ее идеи с ног на голову, но, даже отсутствие согласия по каким-то вопросам не уменьшало их любовь друг к другуе. Как считал Янек, Румпельштильцхен вот-вот собирался превратить его или Белль во что-нибудь хрустящее под ногами! Они могли бы провести этот разговор с глазу на глаз. Белль задавалась вопросом, почему Румпель решил стать свидетелем всего этого в роли простого наблюдателя. Он никогда ничего не делал без причины, даже если эта причина была скрыта от глаз и мудрости окружающих. Он бросил ей вызов, да, но, возможно, именно для того, чтобы Белль осознала необходимость бросить ему вызов в ответ? Как бы то ни было, Янек начал напоминать отца, когда тот нуждался в лекарстве для сердца! Белль коснулась его руки на скамье и почувствовала, как тот подпрыгнул в кресле.

\- Я оставляю вас в руках своей хозяйки, - размеренно произнес Румпель. - Должно ли это быть открытым заседанием?

Белль посмотрела на Янека и тут же поняла, что тот в свою очередь, смотрит на нее в поисках ответа. Она сделала глубокий вдох и удобно устроилась в большом кожаном кресле. Ее ноги не дотягивались до помоста под стулом, обстоятельство, которое она постаралась скрыть, неспешно поправив свой плащ.

\- Люди снаружи, кажется, хотят этого, - сказала Белль, стараясь говорить так уверенно, как должен говорить лидер. - Попросите впустить их. На будущее нужно будет обеспечить их скамейками или стульями, - добавила она после того, как Янек поспешил выполнить ее распоряжение. - Не обязательно всем стаять передо мной. Только тем, кто обвиняет и отвечает на обвинение, а также тем, кто пожелает высказаться.

Янек отвесил один из своих беспокойных, машинальных поклонов и поспешил покинуть зал. По пути он бросил робкий взгляд на Румпельштильцхена.

Белль снова взглянула вниз на опустевшее помещение. Румпель сидел спиной к решетчатому окну - она едва видела очертания силуэта и его движения.

\- Ты смеешься надо мной? - спросила она без обиняков.

\- Нет, - очень тихо ответил Румпельштильцхен.

А потом зал наполнился людьми - мужчинами, женщинами, девочками всех возрастов и несколькими мальчиками постарше, достаточно взрослыми, чтобы избежать Гнили. Где бы они нашли правосудие за это преступление? Едва ли кто-либо из них заметил Румпельштильцхена в дальнем углу помещения. Все они проходили мимо в нескольких ярдах от него, и большинство из них были совсем не в состоянии узнать или увидеть Темного. Сначала Белль подозревала, что это дело рук какой-то магии или чего-то иного, но были и те, кто заметил его. Туллия Тавиш, например, несмотря на то, что она была занята, ведя за собой явно нервничающую женщину, которая, как предполагала Белль, была ее матерью. Следом вошла Рен, болезненно шаркая и помогая себе двумя палками, а за ней – Марта, которая следовала за старушкой по пятам, готовая подхватить ее, если та споткнется. Обе они кивнули Румпельштильцхену, который, повернувшись, медленно кивнул им в ответ. Его руки оставались сложенными на груди, а поза - небрежной. Большинство людей толпились впереди, пока Янек не заставил двух крепких мужчин очистить полукруг пространства перед помостом. Рен осталась стоять в дальнем конце помещения, прислонившись к стене. Она прогнала от себя Марту, чтобы та присоединилась к остальным. Румпельштильцхен наблюдал за Рен в течение нескольких минут, прежде чем возобновить свое исследование толпы. 

Трое из вошедших заняли свои места за столом: двое слева от Белль, и еще один справа от Янека. Она посмотрела каждому из них в лицо, в свою очередь отмечая, кто из них был недоволен, обнаружив ее здесь. Только человек справа от Янека, казалось, сердито поджал губы. Двое других нервничали и украдкой переглядывались, быстро смекнув, что не могут шептаться не будучи услышанными Белль.

\- Почему эти люди представляют суд? - спросил Белль Янека, негромко, но не шепотом.

\- Они были избраны, госпожа, - сказал Янек, чуть понизив свою речь, чтобы угодить ей. - Чтобы обеспечить справедливость правосудия, когда хозяин... или хозяйка... отсутствуют.

\- При этом Румпельштильцхен сам назначил вас мэром?

\- Да, моя госпожа.

Кивнув, Белль вновь расправила свой плащ.

\- Мы поговорим об этом в другой раз, - сказала она. Это была одна из тех вещей, что больше всего заинтересовали ее в реформах Леопольда – выбранные народом должностные лица, роль которых была - вершить правосудие. Все кандидаты, разумеется, должны были быть мужчинами, и только мужчины определенного положения в праве были голосовать, но все равно - она подумала, что это лучше, чем полагаться на происхождение и благосклонность одного человека, который мог и ошибиться в своем выборе. - Пожалуйста, представьте Тавиша и его обвинителей.

Туллия и ее мать были выдвинуты вперед по знаку Янека, мужчины, выполнявшие роль стражников, оставили двух женщин в пустом полукруге. Белль видела, что пожилой женщине по-прежнему было больно ходить. Она берегла левый бок, пряча руку с той стороны под туго завязанной шалью и в странном положении. Белль поднялась на ноги, взмахом руки позволяя мужчинам, сидящим рядом, не вставать следом за ней. Она взглянула на лица присутствующих: почти все из них были встревожены или обеспокоены. Почти все из них были чужими и незнакомыми. На мгновение она испугалась, что взволнованные бабочки в животе и вправду вызовут у нее тошноту. Но если это заставило ее собрать все свое мужество, чтобы встать здесь и провозгласить себя достойным лидером, насколько больше понадобилось смелости Туллии и ее матери, чтобы прийти и встать перед ней? Они все привыкли к своенравной заботе Румпельштильцхена. Ибо все они знали - здесь и сейчас с ними, а также с человеком, которого они обвиняют, может статься все, что угодно. Последний раз, когда Белль видела Дейси Тавиша, он был в пьяном гневе, едва способный устоять на ногах. Казалось, воспоминание это относилось к совершенно другому человеку, не к тому, кого сейчас толкала вперед стража вдоль по узкому проходу импровизированного зала суда. Он отощал, а его одежда была покрыта всевозможными пятнами и дырами. Как и у Гастона, лицо Тавиша теперь обрамляла неухоженная борода. Двигался он медленно, шаркая ногами и ни на кого не смотря, со связанными впереди руками.

Госпожа Тавиш, казалось, сжалась на месте там, где стояла, глядя на дочь умоляющим взглядом, когда эта небольшая группа людей подошла ближе к судейскому столу.

\- Стража, - сказала Белль, почувствовав укол вины за то, что даже ее голос заставил бедную женщину испуганно подскочить. - Пожалуйста, встаньте между заключенным и его обвинителями.

Хотя двое крепких мужчин посмотрели сперва на Янека, они без возражений исполнили ее приказание. Ни Туллия, ни ее мать не были очень высокими. Двое огромных мужчин, вставших рядом с ними, стали своего рода стеной, полностью загородив им Дейси Тавиша. Белль поймала взгляд Рен, который та бросила на Румпеля. В ответ старушка улыбнулась и кивнула, давая понять, что девушка все делает правильно. Это подбодрило и немного успокоило ее. 

Румпельштильцхен остался на месте, наблюдая и выжидая. Белль глубоко и медленно вздохнула, вцепившись в край стола.

Она дважды сглотнула и прошлась языком по сухим губам, чтобы убедиться, что голос не покинул ее.

\- Одстоун является единственным в своем роде среди других земель, - сказала она, поразившись, с какой легкостью ее голос заполнил тишину. - Мы не склоняемся ни перед одним царем. Мы не нуждаемся в регулярной армии. Мы не взимаем никаких налогов, потому что хозяин, который может превращать солому в золото, не нуждается в богатстве, и он с удовольствием оставляет его для вас, своего народа. Чтобы защитить его для всех нас. - Некоторые в толпе закивали в знак согласия, поддерживая ее. - Мы хорошо живем, но я думаю, что мы можем жить еще лучше, - Белль опять поймала взгляд Рен. Пожилая женщина внимательно слушала, на ее лице царило спокойствие. - Мы можем жить в стране, где мужчина, поднявший руку на свою жену или ребенка считается преступником, нарушившим закон. И сегодня мы судим именно такого мужчину. Вот он – перед вами. 

Еще один кивок, на этот раз в сопровождении ропота праведного гнева. Дейси Тавиш хмуро смотрел на свои ботинки. Она видела, что завоевала их заинтересованность, если не их сердца. Королева Реджина оказалась права, говоря о верности народа Румпельштильцхену. Он отвергал эту верность, потому что не сделал ничего, чтобы заслужить ее, но его чрезмерная отчужденность поспособствовала процветанию Одстоуна. Люди хорошо жили здесь, поскольку весь их страх был не более, чем инструментом в руках Темного, помогающий ему управлять толпой горожан.

\- Госпожа Тавиш, - сказала Белль, вернувшись на свое место настолько изящно, насколько могла. - Туллия. Я слышала ваши обвинения, так же, как и эти люди, - она указала на Янека и его товарищей. - Готовы ли вы повторить их здесь и сейчас, чтобы слышали все? Рассказать нам больше?

\- Да, моя госпожа, - сразу ответила Туллия, ее голос был пропитан горечью. Сокрытый от ее глаз Тавиш поморщился. - Моя мать не из тех, кто высказывает свое мнение, миледи. Но я – не такая. Я буду говорить, она пусть просто подтвердит мои слова. Хорошо, мама?

\- Да, - ответила госпожа Тавиш, пытаясь завернуться в шаль поплотнее. На секунду она встретилась взглядом с Белль. Настроенная сопротивляться до последнего, Туллия, похоже, расстроилась, обнаружив, что в этом нет нужды. Она сделала шаг вперед, оставив мать стоять в одиночестве за двумя стражниками.

\- Мой отец бил ее больше раз, чем я могу сосчитать, - сказала Туллия. Она говорила тихим, ломающимся от волнения и эмоций голосом. - И меня, и моих братьев, и даже моих маленьких сестер. Когда он напивался, то бил мою мать до тех пор, пока она не в состоянии была пошевелиться. Если есть какая-то справедливость, моя госпожа, ему никогда не должно быть позволено поступать так снова.

Госпожа Тавиш поймала дочь за рукав и оттащила назад, взглядом показывая, что та зашла слишком далеко. Схватившись за стол так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, Белль подумала, что Туллия не так уж и далеко зашла своем рассказе:

\- Это правда, госпожа Тавиш? - спросила она мягко.

\- Да, моя дочь говорит правду, - неохотно сказала женщина, напуганная тем, что её молчание может стать причиной того, что её дочь будет наказана.

\- А что вы скажете, господин Тавиш? - спросила Белль, в результате чего все головы повернулись в сторону угрюмого заключенного. - Мы слышали правду?

Тавиш пробормотал что-то, не поднимая головы и потирая связанные руки друг об друга. Прежде чем Белль успела среагировать, ближайший из двух охранников дал ему затрещину.

\- Говори.

\- Я сказал, мужчина - хозяин в собственном доме! - закричал Тавиш и поднял голову, направив полный дикой ярости взгляд на Белль. – Всегда им был, и каждый мужчина здесь знает это. Я не хочу быть судим какой-то девчонкой.

\- Да, - сказала Белль, и хотя гнев этого человека заставил ее сердце забиться чаще, голос звучал совершенно спокойно. – Но ты будешь судим мной.

Она почувствовала, как Румпель ухмыльнулся под капюшоном.

\- Кто-нибудь желает высказаться против обвинений? - спросила она, ища среди лиц собравшихся признаки того, что кто-то хочет сделать это. Но никто не пожелал. Никто не ответил на ее пристальный взгляд, обращенный в толпу.

Белль снова посмотрел на Рен и увидела, как та шаркает в сторону, чтобы оказаться ближе к Румпельштильцхену. При этом вся ее сосредоточенность была направлена на управление с тростями и одеревеневшими конечностями. Румпель посмотрел на пожилую женщину с удивлением, как будто она заговорила с ним.

\- Госпожа Тавиш, - сказала Белль и подождала, пока Туллия выдвинет мать вперед таким образом, чтобы та встала прямо перед возвышением. - Мой муж ни разу не ударил меня. Мой отец никогда не поднимал на меня руку, никогда мне не причинял ужасную боль, даже когда мое капризное поведение требовало справедливого наказания, - удивление дало наконец женщине мужество взглянуть Белль в лицо. - Я никогда не знала мужской жестокости. На текущий момент мы не имеем какого-либо официального закона, которым я могла бы руководствоваться для решения вашей ситуации. Ваш муж бьет вас. Каким должно быть наказание для него? 

Пожалуй, только передние два ряда людей могли услышать ее слова. Белль неподвижно сидела на своем месте и внимательно смотрела на женщин семьи Тавиш, слушая, как шепот утекал все дальше в сторону задней части зала.

\- Это всегда было наказание позором,- начала Туллия.

Белль подняла руку, качая головой:

\- Я спрошу тебя через минуту, как его дочь, - сказала она. - Я должна услышать его жену. Как вас зовут, госпожа?

\- ... Розмари, - ответила она, как будто не могла вспомнить, когда в последний раз кто-то спрашивал ее об этом.

На какое-то мгновение она почти улыбнулась.

\- Розмари, - повторила Белль, улыбаясь сама. - Прежде, чем вы решите, знайте, что вы вольны выбрать то, что считаете нужным. Пусть вас не заботит вопрос о поиске средств к существованию для вас и ваших дочерей, или поиск способа, каким вы сможете сохранить ваше хозяйство в отсутствие хозяина и кормильца, или просто вопрос денег, чтобы возместить вам долгое пренебрежение ваших прав, я поступлю честно и по совести. Пожалуйста, не позволяйте страху за будущее и будущее своих дочерей повлиять на свое решение.

\- Она моя жена! - проревел Тавиш, подавшись вперед. Выбранные Янеком мужчины были не особенно поворотливы, зато очень сильны. Один поймал Тавиша за плечо, другой опустил на колени ударом по ногам. Они заняли места по обе стороны от Тавиша, чтобы удержать его на коленях, так же, как они сделали это неделю назад на перекрестке. 

Звезды небесные, это было только неделю назад? Белль чувствовала себя так, словно прожила год, а не одну неделю. Дейси и Туллия Тавиши выглядели не лучшим образом. Она сделала глубокий вдох; сейчас не время останавливаться на собственных проблемах.

\- Покажите мне закон, который говорит, что вы можете бить свою жену, господин Тавиш, - сказала она, подбоченившись. - Где же он? - она взглянула на тучного мужчину слева от себя, который выглядел столь же озадаченным, как и тогда, когда занимал свое место, а потом перевела взгляд на Янека. Он выглядел так, будто у него может вырваться нервный смешок в любой момент, и Белль вдруг стало интересно, когда его худое лицо в последний раз видело настоящую улыбку. - Янек, есть такой закон? Жена в Одстоуне... является собственностью мужчины?

В толпе послышались вздохи и гневный ропот, но именно резкое и такое знакомое "Ха!" от Рен отчетливо донеслось до Белль. Она с беспокойством глянула на пожилую женщину, когда та закашлялась. Теперь Рен стояла подле Румпельштильцхена, их руки почти что соприкасались. Румпель сменил расслабленную позу и весь подобрался, неподвижно застыв рядом с ней. Не глядя на нее, он взял Рен за локоть, чтобы поддержать, пока приступ кашля не сойдет на нет.

\- Здесь нет такого закона, госпожа, - сказал Янек, присоединившись к ней и возвысив голос для собравшихся. Колебания исчезли из его голоса; Белль почувствовала, что он понял цель ее присутствия, и то что она не заключалась в причинении ему неприятностей.

\- Если человек бьёт другого человека на улице, каково его наказание? - спросила она и подавила ухмылку, когда один шутник в толпе крикнул:

\- Врезать по причиндалам!

Туллия даже не пыталась скрыть свое хихиканье.

\- Штраф, миледи, - произнес Янек и его неохотная улыбка отразилась в интонации сказанного. - В зависимости от тяжести увечий.

\- А если он опять ударит этого же человека?

После этого вопроса стихли все разговоры, то и дело возникающие тот тут то там среди зрителей. Они тоже, казалось, поняли, что Белль не пришла сюда, чтобы играть в правосудие, ни даже поставить Тавиша на место. Она пришла сюда, чтобы положить начало грядущим изменениям. Сама девушка надеялась, что изменения эти будут к лучшему.

\- Колодки, - рискнул Янек. - Если друзья другого человека не доберутся до него первыми.

Белль кивнула. Но такую же цель сажали и тех, кого наказывали позором, не так ли? Публичный спектакль - наказание само по себе, но прежде всего предостережение. Предостережение всем остальным, чтобы те знали, какое наказание их неминуемо настигнет, в случае, если им тоже хочется почесать кулаки о беззащитных жену и детей.

\- Тогда, что же нам делать с человеком, который имеет привычку избивать жену за закрытыми дверями? - снова спокойно спросила она. Ее внимание было приковано к Розмари Тавиш.- Каким представляется правосудие для вас?

Раздалось несколько криков ободрения.

\- Повесить его! - Дейси Тавиш, скрученный охранниками, попытался развернуться и броситься на хозяина голоса, который звучал как у совсем молодого человека.

\- Удар за каждый удар, который он нанес ей когда-либо! - крикнул кто-то еще. В этот раз, судя по всему, голос принадлежал пожилой женщине. Белль увидела, как Марта Картер закатила глаза, услышав это. 

\- Хозяин имеет право проклясть его, - сказал кто-то. На этот раз это был не выкрик из толпы, и Белль поняла, что говорил кто-то слева от нее, один из советников.

Розмари выглядела так, словно готова была вот-вот разрыдаться. Какое ужасное зрелище она вынуждена сейчас выносить! Белль предпочла бы стоять рядом с ней, обнимая за плечи, но… что ж, по крайней мере, рядом с ней стояла Туллия. Сегодня Белль должна быть выше их, ей нужно было, чтобы все видели в ней свою хозяйку, а не матерь милосердия. 

\- Пожалуйста, госпожа, - прошептала Розмари. - Я просто хочу, чтобы это прекратилось. Не мне решать его судьбу! Пожалуйста!

Дейси Тавиш проворчал что-то неразборчиво.

\- Очень хорошо, - Белль не имела намерения заставлять бедную женщину говорить больше. Ей дали шанс говорить свободно – публично говорить с избалованной и неопытной женой Темного от имени всех тех, кому повезло меньше. Но ей не нужно делать это здесь и сейчас, если она не хочет.

\- Спасибо, госпожа Тавиш. Туллия, что ты хочешь сказать?

\- Я хочу, чтобы его выпороли до крови, пока ему не стало бы действительно очень жаль, моя госпожа, - сказала Туллия сразу. - Но что это даст? - она бросила на отца горящий презрением взгляд. - У него не хватит крови, чтобы получить по заслугам за все те страдания, что он причинил нам.

\- Маленькая тварь, - прорычал Тавиш, пошатываясь, согнувшись в три погибели, встал. Охранники быстро вынудили его вновь опуститься на колени. Один из них занес руку для удара. 

\- Нет! - громко и резко крикнула Белль. Времени на раздумья и вежливость в тот момент уже не было. - У нас есть законы, описывающие наказания за клевету, за оскорбления, за грубые слова. Туллия может использовать их. Это ее право.

\- Моя госпожа, - Янек склонился к Белль, чтобы тихонько сказать что-то персонально ей. - Женщина не может подать жалобу такого характера. Она должна быть составлена от ее имени родственником мужского пола.

\- Так не сказано в моем экземпляре, мастер Янек, - чопорно ответила Белль и подождала, пока он не сядет обратно, сопроводив его любезным кивком. - Если есть закон в Одстоуне, то в равной степени он относится ко всем, - сказала она, убедившись, что была услышана сквозь непрерывный гомон. – Как к мужчинам, так и к женщинам.

Все умолкли.

Белль почувствовала, что у нее вот-вот закружится голова, молчание силой заставило ее продвинуться вперед.

Она зашла слишком далеко? Здесь, в Одстоуне, где Румпельштильцхен был верховной властью? Где они не нуждались ни в армии, ни налогообложения, где они не склонялись ни перед одним монархом? Нет. Это был совсем маленький уголок мира, но она могла помочь ему стать лучшим местом на земле. Белль медленно встала, убедившись, что собственные ноги не подведут ее в любой момент. На этот раз она не помешала Янеку и членам совета подняться вслед за ней.

\- Дейси Тавиш, - сказала она, глядя вниз на мужчину. Он ответил ей взглядом, полным чистого отвращения. - Ты проведешь один месяц здесь, в темнице, - Белль увидела, как он воспрянул, а его ненависть переросла в нечто, близкое к издевательской насмешке. Он думал, она слабая. Мягкосердечная. Дурак. - Тем временем я позабочусь о будущей безопасности твоей семьи и фермы. Если они хотят остаться здесь, ты должен будешь уйти в другое место. Если они предпочтут уйти, тогда тебе будет позволено вернуться, если ты докажешь, что можешь справляться с оставленным хозяйством и животными.

Он хотел заговорить, поспорить с ней, но из его рта вылетали лишь бессловесные звуки и ядовитая слюна. 

\- Отведите его обратно в тюрьму, - приказала Белль. - Хорошо его кормите, дайте все необходимое для минимального комфорта, но поите его только молоком или кипяченой водой. Ни капли пива или сидра. А теперь, уведите его, - снова сказала она, и там, где раньше у нее порхали бабочки, теперь бурлило лишь отвращение. Послышались насмешки и негромкие восторженные крики, когда Тавиша потащили прочь. А его потащили, потому что он отказался идти на своих двоих.

Белль оперлась ладонями о стол, не уверенная, была ли она сама в состоянии двигаться.

\- Туллия, - сказала она, - сколько нужно рабочих рук, чтобы ухаживать за стадом?

\- Мои браться справлялись без помощи отца, - быстро ответила она. - Но я помогала перегонять стадо на Тисовую ферму три дня назад, миледи. Рен сказала, что животные не должны страдать, но сейчас у нас мало свободных рук, - девочка уставилась в пол. - После Гнили.

\- Понимаю, - Белль видела, как Янек наблюдает за ней краем глаза. Он заметил ее неустойчивость, а, быть может, и бледность. Белль сделала еще один глубокий вдох и с усилием выпрямилась. - Достаточно ли у вас средств для жизни в вашей семье? - спросила она, переводя взгляд с Туллии на ее мать и обратно. Она видела, что с губ Розмари вот-вот готов был сорваться положительный ответ, но Туллия заговорила первой:

\- Мы едва сводим концы с концами, моя леди.

\- Я позабочусь, чтобы вы ни в чем не нуждались, - уверила их Белль. - А когда вы определитесь с тем, что будете делать дальше, я позабочусь и об этом, - она хотела сказать, что нуждается в них в замке, но один взгляд на Розмари заставил ее передумать. Женщина была почти разбита, ошарашена скоростью произошедших событий, и до сих пор страдала от боли после избиений. Возможно, когда-нибудь они решат прийти служить в замок, но не сегодня.

\- Отведи свою мать домой, Туллия. Подойди к Янеку, и вам возместят все, что нужно, - она взглянула на Янека, который ответил медленным грациозным поклоном. Судя по его виду, он испытывал огромное облегчение, и был так же шокирован, как и Розмари Тавиш.

Белль села, чувствуя, как голова идет кругом. Она увидела, как Рен улыбнулась ей и кивнула со своего места у окна, подняв руку и слабо помахав. Что ж, значит волноваться не о чем - если бы она слишком себя переутомила, старушка наверняка бы подошла к ней и отчитала.

Рен неловко повернулась на своих палках и что-то негромко сказала Румпелю.

Он склонился, чтобы расслышать старушку, а потом едва заметно пошатнулся, но Рен оказалась быстрее. Со стуком отбросив одну из палок, она ухватила край капюшона Румпеля и слегка его приподняла. Никто этого не заметил, потому что Румпель стоял почти что лицом к окну. Все в зале были заняты разговорами или смотрели на Белль или на Розмари с Туллией, которые медленно двигались вдоль прохода. Застыв на месте, Белль смотрела на Рен, которая, как могла, запрокинула голову назад и изучала то, что заметила, ухватив Румпеля за подбородок. Он не пытался ее остановить. 

Кивнув и едва заметно улыбнувшись, Рен уронила руку и что-то сказала Румпельштильцхену. Он напряженно кивнул. Улыбка Рен стала шире, а потом, без лишней суеты или предупреждения, старушка осела у ног Румпельштильцхена.

Он попытался ее поймать и упал на колени, подхватив Рен прежде, чем Белль успела хотя бы вскочить на ноги. Видя, как она поспешно встала, и обратив внимание на ужас, что застыл на ее лице, все обернулись посмотреть, что случилось.

Они увидели покрытую капюшоном опущенную голову Румпельштильцхена, который очень нежно провел рукой по лицу Рен, навсегда закрывая ее потухшие глаза.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	105. Тьма

Женщины унесли тело Рен.

Белль хотелось пойти с ними, но это желание возникло скорее потому, что она растерялась и не знала, что делать.

Жизнь в Одстоуне текла своим чередом, но Белль не в состоянии была вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Казалось преступным и совершенно невозможным вернуться к простым и вроде бы вполне обычным вещам. Например, взять корзинку из кареты и отправиться ходить по рынку, или посудачить с людьми, которых сегодня она собиралась навестить…

Внутри она вся оцепенела. От макушки до кончиков пальцев. Тело словно отказывалось повиноваться своей хозяйке с той секунды, когда она увидела, как старушка замертво упала у ног Румпельштильцхена.

Стоя спиной к залу рядом с Белль, Румпельштильцхен так и не проронил ни слова.

Янеку досталась организация всех мелочей: выпроваживание людей из помещения и выбор из множества выступивших женщин-добровольцев тех, кто должен был помочь забрать Рен.

Марта Картер с натянутой улыбкой говорила о похоронах, о поминках, о том, что нужно выкопать могилу. О традициях. А Белль бездумно кивала, радуясь звуку чужого голоса, который говорил твердо и уверенно, так что сразу становилось ясно – владелец этого голоса точно знает, что нужно делать. 

Только когда они остались в городской ратуше полностью одни, Румпельштильцхен повернулся к жене. Он откинул с лица капюшон, который все это время скрывал его в тени. Они молча уставились друг на друга, и Белль спросила себя, отражаются ли сейчас на её лице те же растерянность и мука, что застыли в глазах ее мужа? Из всего случившегося, именно вид страданий Румпельштильцхена вывел ее из оцепенения - в горле зародились всхлипы такой силы, что ей пришлось прикрыть рот рукой и отвернуться, крепко зажмурившись.

\- Пойдем, - произнес он и взял ее за руку. Белль в ответ потянулась к нему, думая, что он хотел держаться поближе к ней, когда они выйдут на улицу, но магия окутала ее, заставив задохнуться. Прежде чем она успела хотя бы запротестовать, они уже стояли перед дверью в ее комнаты в Темном Замке.

Румпель пошатнулся и ухватился за стену, чтобы не упасть. Чары спали, снова сделав его обыкновенным человеком.

\- Мы не можем просто взять и исчезнуть! - воскликнула Белль, бессмысленно указывая на лестницу. 

\- Мы только что это сделали.

\- Но...

\- Я не мог... - поймав себя на том, что чуть ли не кричит на нее от злости, Румпель сделал глубокий вдох. Взгляд его был диким и каким-то немного сумасшедшим. Мужчина резком движением указал на свое лицо, чтобы она поняла без дальнейших объяснений. - Это трудно! Смерть... Рен... потребовала такой силы, какой у меня больше не было, и... мы должны были уйти!

Не в силах вынести его смятения, Белль протянула руки и обхватила его лицо, шепча бессвязные утешающие слова.

\- Я понимаю, - призналась она и крепко ухватилась за него, когда он обмяк в руках жены и спрятал лицо в ее волосах. - Прости, - произнесла Белль, чувствуя, как его попытки сдержать собственные рыдания разрывают ее сердце. Или он пытался сдержать крик. Или наорать на нее. Она не могла точно сказать. - Я не понимала. Все в порядке.

Румпель пошатнулся, выругался себе под нос и снова схватился за стену. Какая бы магия не унимала его боль, она перестала действовать вместе с иллюзией, наложенной на его лицо.

\- Позволь я помогу, - попросила Белль, видя, что Румпель готов вот-вот обратиться в бегство. Он не хотел, чтобы его видели таким. Даже она. - Иди, присядь, - распахнув ударом ноги дверь и прилагая все силы, чтобы помочь мужу удержаться на ногах, Белль смогла кое-как дотащить его до кровати.

\- Ты знаешь, что она сказала? – пронзительно-истеричным тоном спросил Румпель. Белль покачала головой, встала на колени у его ног и начала расшнуровывать правый сапог.

\- Рен? – конечно, она заметила, как старушка что-то ему сказала. Видела, как та улыбнулась, и в сморщенном лице вдруг проглянула веселая маленькая девочка.

\- Она сказала: "Значит, все так, как должно быть". Она знала!

\- Она говорила, что всегда знает, когда ты отсутствуешь или возвращается, - вздохнула Белль. Не было бы ничего удивительного, если бы Рен почувствовала его метаморфозу заранее, задолго до того, как увидела. Она всегда обращала внимание на людей и мелкие детали, и сначала думала, а потом уже говорила. - Может, она чувствовала само проклятье.

\- Может быть, - Румпель, морщась и тяжело дыша, нагнулся к девушке, чтобы прервать ее занятие. - Оставь это, любовь моя.

Белль позволила ему взять себя за руку и помочь встать на ноги. Она присела вплотную рядом с ним, с левой стороны, чтобы не побеспокоить случайно его больную ногу, и стала наблюдать, как он сам осторожно принялся подцеплять туго затянутый шнурок.

\- Это всегда было так плохо? - спросила она, сжав руки в кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в мужа. Ее утешения не всегда могли ему помочь, и Румпель старательно сосредоточился на снятии сапога, стараясь не причинять себе еще большей боли. - До того, как ты стал Темным?

\- У-м... нет. Нет, - наконец, ослабив шнуровку и сделав тем самым сапог чуть более удобным, Румпель выпрямился. – Просто мне нужно снова привыкать… к этому.

Когда он сказал о жесткой фиксации, Белль представляла бинты и тщательно вырезанные кусочки дерева или корней – подобные «шины» видела когда-то у солдат, возвращавшихся после битвы с ограми. Но эта обувь не позволяла иметь под собой какие-либо лишние слои материи. Девушка с любопытством смотрела, как муж стянул вниз черную кожу сапога, открыв ее взору не дерево, а металл. Тот пустил тусклый серебристый блик по поверхности. Пластины выглядели довольно ненадежными и совсем не походили на материал, что Румпель использовал в своих банках, сдерживающих невидимых пауков. Металлические полоски не были привязаны к ноге, и Белль поняла, что он просто засунул их к себе в голенище, тем самым усиливая поддержку кожаного сапога.

\- Что это такое? - спросила она, покуда Румпельштильцхен вытаскивал плоские пластины.

\- Понятия не имею, - признался он, отдав их ей и откинувшись назад, опираясь на руки, чтобы получше вытянуть больную ногу. - Но они невероятно крепкие. Вот, попытайся разломать хоть одну.

Белль так и сделала, ожидая, что тонкий металл погнется, как кусок меди. Да, он согнулся под ее усилиями, но совсем немного, после чего пружинисто обрел прежнюю форму с невероятной силой для вещи, кажущейся такой ненадежной.

Румпельштильцхен следил за ее попытками с усталой улыбкой.

\- Не все в моей коллекции волшебное. Некоторые вещи из нее просто... - он кивнул на четыре плоские полоски длиной в один фут, что Белль по-прежнему держала в руках, - вот такие диковинки. Никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться.

Белль кивнула, внезапно растерявшись и не зная, что сказать. Румпель казался таким несчастным, но явно пытался храбриться в ее присутствии. Девушка сама пыталась храбриться, потому что считала, что должна. Но между ними двумя повисло ужасное напряжение. Она посмотрела на металлические полоски, изучая и разминая их в руках. Румпель внимательно наблюдал за женой.

\- Какие... - ей пришлось умолкнуть. Сглотнуть. Сделать вдох. - Какие в этих местах похоронные обычаи?

\- Хоронят перед закатом, - сказал он тихо. Слишком тихо. - Они отпивают вино из чаши, после чего выливают остатки в изголовье могилы.

\- Может, мне вернуться, чтобы помочь? - от этой мысли все внутри у нее перевернулось.

\- Ты их хозяйка, - мягко ответил Румпель, делая ударение на этих словах, как будто уже устал их повторять. - Если хочешь, приди на похороны. Этого достаточно.

Это звучало так бездушно. Но именно так Румпель и выживал все эти годы, не впадая при этом в безумие, верно? Он ожесточил свое сердце, сделав его нечувствительным к чужой боли и собственным эмоциям. То же самое, хоть и по-своему, сделала и Рен. 

Белль закрыла глаза и попыталась думать о том, что должно было быть сделано, а не следовало сделать.

\- Экипаж, лошади, - сказала она, - мне в любом случае придется вернуться и ...

\- Янек проследит за всем, - Румпель поймал полный сомнения взгляд Белль и нетерпеливо нахмурился. - За это ему платят, - раздраженно дополнил он. – Управлять моим имуществом в мое отсутствие!

Боль, горе и шок, вызванный собственной смертностью, обострили и без того взрывной характер бывшего Темного. Белль осознавала все это, а также то, что она должна относиться к нему с терпением и пониманием. Но то, что знал ее разум, и то, что чувствовало сердце - не всегда было одним и тем же. Его резкий тон вызвал у нее слезы и внезапные болезненные сухие всхлипы. Румпелю понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы побороть раздражение и обнять девушку за шею, колеблясь между порывом погладить ее по волосам и притянуть к себе.

Белль сама сделала выбор за мужа, повернувшись и спрятав лицо у него на плече, обхватив его обеими руками и чувствуя себя в эту минуту совершенно одинокой. В его объятьях она всегда чувствовала себя частью их единения и любви, и находила в этом своего рода успокоение. Даже в самые трудные и худшие времена. 

Странно, что она так мало плакала над кончиной Рен. Как будто уже израсходовала все свои слезы, подобно засохшему колодцу.

Румпель целовал ее в макушку и гладил по спине, ничего не говоря и дожидаясь, когда всхлипывания станут тише, и Белль успокоиться сама. Так и произошло.

\- Это не мне следует плакать, - пробормотала Белль, шаря в кармане плаща в поисках платка, которого там так и не оказалось. - Я едва ее знала, но... - но Рен была единственной, кто приветствовал ее появление в Одстоуне, кто принял ее без малейших колебаний. Рен была тем человеком, кто давал ей советы и успокаивал. Рен была чудесной, а теперь ее не стало.

\- Вот, - Румпель вытянул из кошеля на поясе черный шелковый платок. Сложенный в несколько раз, он пружинисто развернулся в его руке, открывая взгляду Белль ее аккуратную вышивку. - Она не хотела бы видеть твоих слез, - сказал он. - Я точно знаю.

Белль кивнула. Он был прав - Рен сказала бы ей прекратить плакать и думать лучше о живых.

\- Ох, сегодня столько всего нужно было сделать, - шмыгнула она носом. – Купить всякой снеди на рынке, заказать дрова и растопку. Позаботиться о свечах. Я пообещала женщинам Фитчетт аванс за платья и... - она замолчала, потому что Румпельштильцхен смотрел на нее, а его рука застыла у нее на спине. - Понимаю, это совершено ничтожно по сравнению с задачей всей твоей жизни! - Белль услышала собственный резкий тон. О боги, она не хотела ему грубить! Она выпуталась из кольца его рук и встала, но расстояние между ними не вернуло ей самоконтроль. - Но нам нужно есть, быть в тепле, чистоте и... Кто-то должен обо всем этом подумать!

\- Я не лишен магии, - сказал Румпель. Он сам пребывал на грани между раздражением и угрюмой мрачностью. – Просто скажи мне, что нужно сделать, и оно будет сделано.

\- Нам не нужна магия для всего этого! - возразила Белль. – Одно дело использовать ее, чтобы замаскировать тебя, уберечь от опасности, но тратить магию на... на огонь и трюки с исчезновением вещей? Ты уже истощен, а ведь прошло меньше суток!

Румпельштильцхен засмеялся. Это не было его пронзительное писклявое хихиканье или теплый смех, который так любила Белль - это был лающий звук, потом еще один, и еще, его плечи затряслись, а голова откинулась назад.

\- Меньше суток, - повторил он, сверкая глазами, в которых горела темная страсть. - У меня было могущество бога, а теперь я даже не могу ходить! - заорал он, заставив Белль отпрянуть. Только хромота мешала ему сейчас подскочить и рявкнуть это прямо ей в лицо. - У меня был способ добраться до сына, а теперь его нет, женщина! Ты что, ничего не понимаешь?

Ответный гнев поднялся в Белль, мелочный и незнакомый, рожденный недавней душевной болью. Она изо всех сил прикусила язык, в глазах стояли слезы, а плечи тряслись от шквала обуревавших ее эмоций, как и у самого Румпеля.

\- Я понимаю, - выдавила она с трудом, борясь с новыми всхлипами на каждом слове. - Ты забыл, как жить без магии. Ты боишься. Но и я тоже! Все продолжает меняться, и я не знаю, что мне делать, думать или чувствовать! Но у меня есть ты, - завершила она слабым дрожащим голосом, когда минутное раздражение схлынуло. - Я не могу сожалеть об истинной любви, что зародилась между нами, Румпель. Просто не могу.

\- Возможно, у тебя еще появится повод, - огрызнулся он, хотя Белль видела, что он уже не вкладывал душу в свои слова. Он посмотрел на свой расшнурованный ботинок так, как будто перспектива стягивания его с ноги представлялась ему самой настоящей борьбой. 

Спал ли он прошлой ночью?

\- Пожалуйста... оставь меня одного. Я... Я разберусь со всеми вопросами. Позже. Но сейчас… пожалуйста.

К тому времени как он закончил говорить, его голос был едва ли громче шепота. Белль кивнула. В горле стоял такой ком, что она не могла заговорить, поэтому, развернувшись, молча вышла из комнаты. По пути вниз из глаз все-таки полились слезы, но на этот раз плач принес почти что облегчение. Он казался скорее утешением, чем пыткой. 

Большой зал был погружен во мрак: последние свечи выгорели, как и огонь в камине, превратившийся в россыпь светящихся угольков. Белль подошла к закрытому окну и отодвинула правую штору. Когда-то она подвязывала их веревками, чтобы впустить солнечный свет, потому что сдвинуть тяжелую ткань в сторону было невозможно. Без особого энтузиазма, девушка схватилась за пыльную парчу и дернула вниз. Стука медных колечек, падающих с креплений карниза, не последовало, так что стоило и вправду поверить Румпельштильцхену, который решил, что темнота лучше подходит его натуре, и действительно прибил ткань гвоздями, после чего все так и оставил.

Еще несколько рывков - на этот раз девушка приложила к усилиям весь свой вес - ничего не дали. Ей потребуется лестница, и - какая жестокая насмешка - свет, чтобы видеть, что она делает. Еще несколько слезинок сбежало по щекам, когда она рассмеялась над этой ситуацией. 

У ее ног вдруг возникла Дымка, которая начала виться среди юбок, требовательно мяукая.

\- Снова голодная? - спросила Белль, поражаясь кошачьему упорству. Эта комната находилась этажом выше и достаточно далеко от кладовки, которую облюбовала Дымка со своими котятами в качестве жилища. - Ну, идем.

Кошки являлись для нее загадкой, но заботится о Дымке было приятно и вовсе не хлопотно. Белль почти пожалела, что Румпель не позволил вернуться в карете. Ей бы так хотелось позаботиться о лошадях - в этом она была намного более компетентной. Но, конечно, лучше пусть они останутся в стойле, где достаточно рабочих рук. Хотя если бы сейчас ей пришлось ухаживать за лошадьми, это совершенно точно подействовало бы на нее... успокаивающе. Нет ничего сложного в заботе о нуждах животных. Дымка может быть и была намного меньше скакунов, которых она знала лучше, но сейчас даже одно ее присутствие приподняло молодой женщине настроение. Кошка с высоко поднятым хвостом бежала вприпрыжку рядом, как будто направляла Белль в сторону хранилища с соломой, где находилась ее пустая миска. Когда девушка изредка поглядывала вниз, то замечала одобрительный и заинтересованный кошачий взгляд.

\- Чего бы ты хотела? - спросила она, нагнувшись, чтобы поднять достаточно тяжелую золотую миску. - Все пропадет через несколько дней, если не приготовить или не засолить, или... не предпринять что-нибудь еще.

Лишь пронзительное "мяу" было ей ответом. Двое котят отползли куда-то в сторону от импровизированного жилища и вместе заснули прямо посреди каменного пола. Дымка подошла их понюхать, быстро облизала одного и вновь сосредоточила все свое внимание на Белль и золотой миске в ее руках. Посуда, оставшаяся после завтрака, до сих пор стояла на кухне. Замоченные вещи все так же лежали в тазу под помпой, как и горшок из-под каши и миски, в которых она подавала еду. 

Белль вздохнула, быстро ополоснула золотую миску и вытерла ее фартуком. Она сказала себе, что если когда-нибудь начнет возмущаться из-за потери магии замка, то должна будет подумать о Рен и о том, каким бы было ее мнение о подобной лени и напрасных растратах чужих темных сил.

Дымке досталась большая разделанная рыбина, которую она чуть ли не вырвала из рук Белль, пока девушка стояла и размышляла, стоит ли приготовить ее и вытащить из нее кости. В итоге она все же решила не делать этого, так как Дымка не была избалованным домашним животным, и не стоило приучать ее к излишествам в столь непростое для всех них время. Эта киса – мышелов, живший и выживший в поленнице, расположенной в сарае – наверняка ей приходилось питаться и гораздо более худшими продуктами, чем пролежавшая день рыба.

\- Этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы накормить пятерых, - сказала Белль, положив рыбу поперек кошачьей миски и перенеся ее обратно в кладовку, пока Дымка неистово терлась о лодыжки и громко мурлыкала. - На какое-то время.

Затем Белль приступила к работе на кухне. Первыми стали ее тряпочки, которые она выстирала и промыла как могла под помпой, а потом развесила их на сушилке и придвинула ту как можно ближе к печке. Затем тарелки, с которых упорно не желала сходить засохшая каша. Белль усердно терла их, пока у нее не замерзли руки, и она решила, что для выполнения такой задачи в следующий раз следует нагреть немного воды.

Рен должна была сама управляться с домашней работой, подумала Белль. Она, должно быть, делала все эти вещи изо дня в день на протяжении большей части своей жизни, помимо работы в качестве целителя и аптекаря. А еще жены и матери, напомнила себе Белль. И друга для встревоженных маленьких девочек, которые пришли издалека, не имея ни малейшего понятия о том, как быть хорошей женой. Почему же больше нет слез? Чтобы не тратить дрова на разжигание камина, Белль подвинула свой стул ближе к печи, после чего взяла с полки поваренную книгу Рен и села, раскрыв ту на коленях. 

В ней было очень мало написано о сохранении пищи в пригодном для еды виде. Похоже, для начала ей стоит приготовить как можно больше тушеного мяса, используя все, что сейчас есть у них в кладовой, чтобы съесть его в течение ближайших нескольких дней. И нужно будет сделать запас - те куски мяса, которые сейчас она не могла использовать, нужно было превратить во что-то, пригодное для хранения. 

Собственные траты огорчали Белль, ведь живя в замке, она часто внимательно изучала журналы учета финансов, что велись в их замке по распоряжению сэра Морриса. Он ввел это указание в процессе тщательной подготовки к грядущей осаде.

Но Одстоун не готовился к голодовке. Она не думала, что Румпель когда-либо брал больше, чем мог съесть за один прием пищи, если вообще трудился что-либо есть. Запасов, хранимых в кладовой, было достаточно, чтобы прокормить семью из двух человек в течение месяца или около того, но даже близко не хватало, чтобы содержать хоть неделю живущий обычной жизнью замок, с его слугами, рабочими и охраной. Что ж, видимо, им придется пустить в расход все эти продукты, но подобная идея девушке была совсем не по душе. 

Мысли вернулись к сегодняшним событиям. Выступая на глазах у жителей Одстоуна, она почувствовала ... уверенность в себе. Она сделала то, до чего никто не додумался раньше или, во всяком случае, не смог осуществить, и ее нервозность сменилась восторгом, когда Белль увидела, что ее поступок завоевал доверие народа. Она почувствовала свою принадлежность к этим людям, а также наконец поняла, как можно служить своему народу. Вся эйфория умерла вместе с Рен, так же как и проснувшаяся в девушке уверенность в себе.

Румпель унес супругу прочь, когда все инстинкты кричали ей, что она должна быть там. Не для того, чтобы что-то решать или принимать активное участие в уходе за телом Рен. Нет. Просто быть там. Быть готовой помочь в любую секунду. После того, как шок от смерти Рен пройдет, появятся вопросы - а что она, Белль, делала целый день? И Белль не будет там, чтобы ответить на них. Но Румпель нуждался в ней здесь и сейчас, и разве не самое важное, что она является его женой - самым близким для него человеком на земле? Его жена и его истинная любовь.

Белль закрыла книгу и прижала ее к груди, начиная понимать, что часть боли, которую она ощущала, была болью мужа, а не ее собственной. Он сделал все возможное, чтобы люди Одстоуна не заметили перемен. Повозки, лошади, магия, позволяющая скрыть его боль, маскирующие чары, чтобы скрыть его истинное лицо... Это сработало, но потом Рен... чего стоило ему выполнение данного обещания? Румпельштильцхен никогда не нарушал своих сделок.

Белль расстегнула плащ. В замке теперь было так холодно, что девушка даже не заметила, что так и не разделась, пока тепло кухни не согрело ее. Она принесла дрова и тщательно уложила их в очаг поверх сгоревших углей - ей понадобится хорошее пламя, чтобы потушить мясо и приготовить остальную еду. 

Она потянулась к фартуку, висящему на стуле, когда заметила Дымку, несущую в зубах котенка. Низко прижавшись к земле, кошка целенаправленно быстро прошмыгнула вперед. Котенок безвольно висел в ее пасти, даже когда та взбиралась по кухонным ступеням, и его нижняя часть туловища ударялась о каждую ступеньку.

Нахмурившись, Белль последовала за ними. Кошки ведь переносят своих детенышей в другое место, если не уверены в том, что покидаемое ими жилище безопасно, не так ли? Дымка уже однажды перенесла своих деток из теплого места у кухонного очага в комнату, где хранилась солома. Может быть, она просто передумала. Или в комнате стало слишком холодно?

Кошка остановилась на самом верху лестницы, после чего быстро проскользнула в открытую дверь, ведущую в большой зал. Она отнесла котенка в угол между камином и стеной и выпустила его там. Это было приятное теплое место, предположила Белль, стоя в стороне, в то время как Дымка прошмыгнула мимо нее, чтобы вернуться за другим котенком. Оставленный возле камина котенок, пошатываясь, уселся, поскользнулся на отполированном дощатом полу и громкими криками начал звать свою маму. 

Белль, вышедшая в большой зал с перекинутым через руку плащом, теперь встряхнула его и, сложив вчетверо, положила его в угол, осторожно устроив котенка среди складок мягкой ткани. Он неуверенно мурлыкнул, а затем начал все обнюхивать, постепенно прокладывая себе дорогу вдоль стены. Девушка тихонько присела на подлокотник кресла у камина, чтобы посмотреть, что будет дальше.

Дымка вернулась с другим котенком, осторожно обнюхала сложенный плащ хозяйки, опустила в него второго принесенного детеныша, после чего отправилась обратно с прежним целеустремленным видом. Белль вернулась на кухню только тогда, когда Дымка принесла четвертого котенка и вытянулась рядом с детьми, чтобы позволить тем сосать молоко.

Не стоило винить кошку в желании найти более теплое местечко для гнезда, к тому же здесь ее скорее заметят те, кто распоряжается кладовой с провизией. Может, она не отказалась бы от коробки или какой-нибудь корзины? Через неделю-другую котята будут повсюду. Белль не подумала об этом, когда забирала их из дровяного сарая Рэндалла. Она представила пронырливых взрослых кошек, шныряющих по темным коридорам в поисках мышей и крыс. Может, Румпель сумеет убедить Дымку поселиться где-то в другом месте, которое можно будет держать закрытым и согретым? 

Но, наверное, сейчас было не самое удачное время просить Румпеля тратить свое внимание на кошек. Его гнев не должен был так ее удивить, полагала Белль, не тогда, когда он так страдал от боли. После того, как поцелуй истинной любви разрушил его проклятье, она утешала его в своих объятьях, но ее объятья не были местом, где он мог найти настоящее убежище. Румпель боялся, что Белфайр теперь потерян для него навсегда… что его долгие и трудные поиски закончились ничем! И все из-за Белль. Винил ли он ее за это? Он никогда не хотел влюбляться в нее, никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь будет способен полюбить его так сильно, что поцелуй истинной любви сделает свое дело.

Винил ли Румпель ее за то, что именно она была тем человеком, который... смотрел ему в глаза и пытался увидеть его самого? Увидеть прячущуюся любовь, которую она заметила под маской жестокого равнодушия?

Это было слишком. Всего было слишком для нее одной - потеря ребенка, смерть Рен, то, что ее муж был главным злодеем, желавшим проклясть весь мир, только чтобы вернуть Белфайра. И подумать только, когда-то она еще беспокоилась о брачной ночи! 

Целый час кряду Белль нарезала, поджаривала и помешивала, постаравшись отключить голову и ни о чем не думать, хоть ее старания взять себя в руки так ни к чему и не привели. Она сложила мясо и овощи в одну большую медную сковороду, а обрезки - в другую (про запас), ни на минуту не прекращая при этом думать о Румпельштильцхене. Решив заранее позаботиться о потребностях своей подопечной, девушка нарезала куриную печень и пожарила ее, оставив под крышкой в чулане для следующего приема пищи Дымки. Потом она помыла и вытерла сковородки и ножи, принесла из винного погреба пыльную бутылку красного вина и немного добавила его в тушеное мясо. К тому времени, как она закончила, кухня блистала чистотой, в воздухе носились аппетитные запахи, а в кладовке стало гораздо меньше мяса, которое со дня на день должно было испортиться. 

В результате, закончив со всеми этими домашними заботами, Белль почувствовала себя намного лучше. Само время и постоянно занятые делом руки ослабили узел в ее груди, отделив гнев от боли, а боль - от грусти, и снова освободив место для любви. Девушке до сих пор было тяжело смириться с тем, что Румпель предпочитал оставаться в одиночестве, будучи расстроенным. Там, где Белль искала, чем бы отвлечься, чтобы вытащить себя из болота плохого настроения, Румпель предпочитал погружаться в него с головой. 

Она ни на секунду не переставала беспокоиться о нем, так как в одиночестве Румпель слишком легко находил аргументы, чтобы убедить себя в том, что он плох для нее как муж, возлюбленный и защитник. Какие черные мысли затуманят ему разум сегодня, когда кроме всего прочего добавилась еще и потеря Рен?

Боялся ли он смертности? Ее смертности... он боялся, когда это казалось крайне вероятным, что он переживет ее на много веков. Но теперь… будучи обычным человеком…. боялся ли он своей собственной смерти? Или он боялся того, что ему не хватит отпущенных лет на то, чтобы найти сына? Мало кто был так мудр, как Рен, когда дело касалось неизбежности собственного конца. 

Оставив золотые кошачьи миски там, где они и были, Белль отнесла свежую воду и куриную печень наверх в простых глиняных мисочках. Кошка настороженно сидела на своем месте, в то время как котята спали рядом дружной кучкой, насосавшись до отвала молока. Дымка довольно моргнула, когда Белль поставила еду и воду возле двери.

\- Твоя рыба там же, где ты и оставила ее, - объяснила Белль, видя, как кошка нюхает еду. Произнеся это, девушка почувствовала раздражение на себя за то, что говорит с домашним питомцем. Дымка едва ли может ей что-либо ответить! Но в обществе кошки было как-то тепло и уютно. Когда девушка устроилась в одном из кресел, поближе к огню, Дымка запрыгнула ей на колени и замурчала.

\- Ну, в конце концов, хоть ты выглядишь счастливой, - вздохнула Белль, поглаживая кошку под подбородком, - как сама, так и твои котята.

Кошка улеглась поперек ее ног, свернувшись калачиком, так что нос оказался возле хвоста. Тишину теперь нарушало только ее тихое мурчание. 

Как было бы здорово, если бы в камине сейчас гудел огонь. Но так как его не было, Белль вскоре начала замерзать, даже несмотря на теплый меховой шарик, свернувшийся у нее на коленях. В очаге все еще тлели угли, однако для такого большого помещения этого было недостаточно, чтобы полностью прогнать холод. Хороший огонь требовал большого запаса дров, и чтобы поддерживать его постоянное горение кто-то должен время от времени приходить и подкладывать туда пару поленьев. 

Белль прикрыла глаза. Столкнуться со всем этим сразу казалось уже слишком, хоть ее разум и твердил, что это были всего лишь дрова, всего лишь стирка, всего лишь готовка. Девушка обнаружила, что мечтает о том, чтобы они жили в маленьком домике, как Рен, вместо огромного и пустого замка. Насколько же проще это было бы!

Наверное, она задремала, убаюканная теплом и обществом мурчащей кошки. В следующий раз, когда она открыла глаза, за окном было уже темно, и Белль не сразу поняла, где находится. Дымка ушла, но девушка слышала мурлыканье, доносившееся из-за угла, где она оставила свой плащ. На ощупь, она прошла мимо кресла, потом осторожно двинулась вперед, пока не обнаружила край ковра.

В кухне все еще горел свет, и это была напрасная трата свечей. Однако этого света хватило, чтобы Белль безопасно добралась до лестницы и долгожданного тепла. Еда пахла одуряюще вкусно и, похоже, от нее ничего не требовалось, кроме как неспешно помешать готовящееся мясо черпаком. 

Вдруг вспомнилось, что ни она, ни Румпельштильцхен так ничего и не поели после завтрака. А надо бы. Жаркое выглядело уже приготовившимся и годным к употреблению, а в чулане засыхала половинка белого хлеба. Продрогшая и уставшая, Белль поставила чайник и накрыла стол на двоих. Потом взяла фонарь из цветных стеклышек, который держала на полке в качестве украшения, зажгла внутри свечу и отправилась на поиски своего мужа. 

Румпеля в их комнате уже не было. При виде брошенного на кровати тяжелого сюртука и сапог на полу сердце Белль упало. В поисках уединения он мог отправиться куда угодно, но она поняла, что до этого времени всегда ухитрялась находить его, даже если муж уходил, чтобы держать между ними дистанцию. Он ведь должен быть в своей лаборатории в башне, не так ли? Или снова в своей комнатушке, которая так внезапно вся наполнилась его одеждой. Но его там не было. 

Белль спустилась из башни с коробкой свечей подмышкой. Поверх свечек лежала парочка больших латунных фонарей. Румпель определенно выкопал их среди кучи хлама, осевшего в его башне. Сейчас в комнате находились шкафы с полками и витрины перед книжными шкафами, ящики поверх стопок книг, а все поверхности в помещении теперь были завалены... вещами. Девушка большей частью не знала, что это были за предметы, и не собиралась начинать исследования при таком скудном освещении. Она зажгла новую свечу из коробки и укрепила ее внутри одного из латунных фонарей, поставив его таким образом, чтобы хоть немного света падало на лестницу. Затем, держа перед собой еще один, зажженный ранее, фонарь, Белль начала подниматься наверх.

Книги были повсюду. Она охнула и застыла наверху лестницы, и ей понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что творилось прямо перед ней. Двери библиотеки стояли нараспашку, а из них вылилось целое море книг, местами глубина этого "моря" достигала двух-трех книг. Белль поспешила прямо по ним, чтобы добраться до библиотеки, ожидая найти там Румпеля, но комната стояла, погруженная во мрак.

Небольшая гора книг, что высилась у дверей, казалось, попала сюда словно посредством какого-то взрыва, прорвавшегося через двери – в коридор. Остальные книги разлетелись в противоположном направлении и усыпали толстым слоем пол библиотеки. Подняв фонарь повыше, Белль увидела кучи книг, покрывавшие винтовую лестницу и все близлежащие балкончики. Некоторое время она безмолвно взирала на эту картину. Когда-то давно, когда она впервые оказалась здесь, у нее создалось впечатление, что в библиотеке Темного хранятся все книги, когда-либо существовавшие на свете. Было безумно трудно представить, что их было здесь так много, и еще труднее было представить человека, которому хватило бы времени все их прочитать. Сколько же книжек здесь было сейчас?

Приглушенное покашливание заставило ее оторваться от разглядывания книг. Она осторожно пробралась мимо разбросанных томов до следующей двери - комнаты, где Румпель хранил вещи Белфайра. Тотчас же в нос ударил знакомый аромат табачного дыма, но в самой комнате было темно, хотя дверь оказалась слегка приоткрытой.

Она услышала какой-то шорох, а затем вновь повторилось тихое покашливание. Почти уже отказавшись от этой идеи, Белль все же тихонько постучала в дверь. Ответа не последовало, хотя девушка и не ждала ответа. Где бы она не находилась, в этом замке красавица всегда будет нарушителем чужих границ.

\- Румпель?

Никто не ответил.

Белль закрыла глаза, пытаясь отыскать внутри себя силу, терпение и мудрость, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с мужем, проблемы которого были настолько сложными и масштабными, что она - молодая и толком не знающая мира вокруг - с трудом могла бы не то что помочь, а даже понять его.

\- Может быть, ты позволишь мне принести сюда хоть немного света? - попросила она, чувствуя себя еще более слабой и несчастной в попытке собрать крупицы мужества и внутренних сил. Она хотела оказаться в его объятиях, почувствовать его тепло, и эти мысли заставили девушку устыдиться своей эгоистичной глупой натуры. - Пожалуйста, любимый?

\- Белль.

Все что он произнес - было ее имя. Ни разрешения, ни отказа. Белль заколебалась на секунду, а затем вошла, моргая, пока ее глаза не привыкли к свету и новым теням, плясавшим вокруг от зажженных свечей. Здесь очень сильно сквозило. Румпель находился у изножья кровати, сидя на полу и вытянув вперед больную ногу. Посох лежал тут же, неподалеку, а между губ мужчина зажимал знакомую курительную трубку. Он держал на коленях какую-то вещь, перебирая складки поношенной ткани так же, как когда-то он делал это с ее лентами и кружевами.

Поставив лампу на каминную полку, Белль подошла к мужу и опустилась на колени. Его апатия пугала девушку. Присмотревшись, она увидела блестящие дорожки от слез на его щеках.

\- Ох, любовь моя, - прошептала она и подавила в себе желание вновь сказать ему, что все будет хорошо и они обязательно отыщут способ найти Белфаера. Сказать ему о том, что все что ни делается – все к лучшему.

Что ж, неудивительно, что он прятался от нее. Белль сдержала слезы и села рядом с ним, почувствовав невероятное облегчение, когда муж поднял левую руку и обнял ее. Он позволил ей положить голову себе на плечо и крепко обнять его, после чего вынул трубку изо рта и положил рядом с собой, туда же, где лежал посох. Сделав глубокий судорожный вздох, Румпель крепче прижал к груди свой сверток из ткани. На ощупь тот казался теплым, когда коснулся руки Белль.

\- Это принадлежало ему, - едва слышно произнес мужчина. - Мила сделала его перед тем, как у нас родился сын. Связала из той шерсти, что я напрял. Он был завернут в него, когда я впервые взял его на руки, - Румпель тяжело сглотнул. Устало. - Даже когда он был совсем крошкой, то смеялся надо мной, что я так дорожу этой вещью. Он не понимал. Что это значит для меня. Что _он_ значил для меня.

\- Никто не понял бы, - Белль почувствовала, что он повернул голову и посмотрел на нее, - и никто не поймет. Но мне так жаль! - прошептала она. - Тебе наверняка так страшно сейчас. Я вижу. Правда.

Румпельштильцхен кивнул, ослабив хватку на ткани, чтобы встряхнуть и развернуть ее, позволив тем самым рассмотреть. Это было простое покрывальце для младенца - домашней вязки, сделанное очень тщательно и с любовью. Потертое вдоль швов, любимое и сильно поношенное – наверное, самая скромная из вещей в замке, забитом сокровищами. Белль крепко обняла мужа, делясь своим теплом и понимая, что этого никогда не будет достаточно. Даже если она будет любить его тысячу лет и наполнит его замок их общими детьми - даже если бы у него были вся магия и могущество в мире. Румпельштильцхен никогда не будет счастлив, пока они не найдут Бейлфайра.

Так они и поступят.

Вместе они найдут сына Румпельштильцхена.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	106. Согретые ноги

Одна чайная ложечка на язык. Вот и все, что нужно, чтобы продолжать удерживать Гастона в мире сновидений - одна маленькая капелька магии. Белль давала ему это зелье, потому что оно избавляло пленника от боли, жажды и голода, но продолжать это дольше, чем необходимо, она не могла. 

Румпельштильцхену было, похоже, совершенно безразлично, выживет Гастон или нет. Зелье являлось для него компромиссом, принятым ради самой Белль. Поэтому, скорее всего, именно ей придется искать другое решение проблемы, которой стал Гастон. Что ж, хотя бы сон его был спокойным. Девушка готова была поклясться, что заметила слабую улыбку под кустистыми усами, когда проверяла его лоб. 

Оставив пузырек и ложку рядом с кроватью и мысленно попросив прощения у человека, который мог бы стать ее мужем, она оставила его лежать во мраке. Оставила на попечение его снам. Человек, который _был_ ее мужем, ждал ее внизу. По дороге Белль заметила, что Румпель установил фонарь в мраморном холле, еще один - на столе в главном зале, и один - у лестницы, ведущей к кухне. Он также подвязал шторы в большом зале веревкой, как когда-то поступила Белль во время его болезни. Она улыбнулась про себя этой мысли, вспомнив, как он сберег те веревочки так же, как хранил ее ленты. На душе у нее потеплело от осознания, что он, как и она сама, помнил те времена и теперь по своему заботился о любимой. 

Сам Румпель был на кухне и как раз нес вторую миску, полную дымящегося жаркого, к столу. Там уже стояли заварочный чайник, чашки, кувшин с молоком, сахарница и оставшиеся полбатона, которые Белль собиралась подать им для вечерней трапезы. Она снова улыбнулась, прислонившись к стене в тени за кухонной дверью, и принялась тихонько наблюдать за мужем. Казалось, он двигался достаточно свободно, до тех пор, пока что-нибудь не мешало его ноге и не сбивало с и без того неровного шага, будто само его тело хорошо помнило, как управляться с посохом. Трудности возникали только тогда, когда он делал паузу и сознательно – пусть и на сотую долю секунды - задумывался о следующем шаге. Но он выглядел таким уставшим. Белль надеялась, что ей не придется долго уговаривать его лечь спать рядом с ней этой ночью.

\- Я знаю, что ты там, женушка, - Румпель выдвинул ее стул одной рукой и застыл в ожидании.

\- Я люблю смотреть на тебя, - сказала Белль без малейшего стеснения, когда подошла, чтобы занять свое место за столом. - Ты же знаешь.

\- По-моему, не самое приятное зрелище, - он оглядел себя, свои перекрученные чулки и смятые на лодыжках бриджи, выпущенную спереди красную шелковую рубашку с закатанными рукавами, которые так и норовили снова съехать вниз. В глазах Белль он выглядел родным - мужчиной, выполняющим повседневную работу на своей кухне, где только жена может его увидеть. И вообще, ему грех жаловаться - уж он-то точно видел ее в более растрепанном виде!

\- Ты выглядишь... занятым, - решила она, радуясь этому факту. Наверху, в комнате Белфайра, она боялась, что Румпель больше никогда не поднимется, что он так и будет там сидеть и позволит отчаянию и безнадежности поглотить себя целиком. Но он вместо этого обнял ее и поцеловал, и позволил помочь ему подняться на ноги. Он послал ее проверить Гастона и даже сумел улыбнуться, когда увидел, что она полностью забыла об их госте. Их пленнике, пришлось поправиться Белль.

\- Ты была права, - Румпель с очевидным облегчением опустился на стул. Он осторожно приставил посох к краю стола, а потом подвинул к себе миску. - Мы должны есть.

\- Да.

\- Завтра я улажу вопрос со свечами и дровами, - произнес он, попробовав жаркое. Белль следила за его лицом, чувствуя глупое беспокойство перед его реакцией на плоды своих стараний. Наверное, можно считать добрым знаком уже то, что, попробовав ее стряпню, муж не скривился в отвращении. Белль разломила хлеб и подвинула половинку в его сторону, взяв себе остальное. - Рабочим надо починить ворота замка. Понадобятся ремесленники.

Белль нашла некое утешение в том факте, что он даже не рассматривал возможность использовать для этого дела магию. Жаркое было густым и вкусным, и, несмотря на все пережитые недавно события, Белль принялась за него с большим аппетитом. Она не оставила ни единой крошки в своей тарелке и съела как минимум половину засохшего хлеба, стараясь при этом не смотреть на мужа слишком уж откровенно.

Стоит ли ей начать тему относительно других дел? О слугах? Гастоне? О фермерах и купцах, которые привыкли к поставке продуктов с помощью магии? О похоронах Рен? Нет, решила она. Не сегодня. Сегодняшний день и так был полон событий, и она была рада, что он скоро закончится. Теперь пришло время только для них двоих. Она разлила чай, а потом встала и пошла снова наполнить чайник из помпы.

\- Хочешь пить? - недоуменно спросил Румпель.

\- Хочу подогреть воду, чтобы умыться, - пояснила она. Вернувшись на свое место, Белль увидела, как его плечи опустились от тяжелого вздоха.

\- Ты так любишь свою ванну, - сказала он, отодвинув остатки своей еды и устало откинувшись на стуле. - Нам стоит сохранить эту малую толику магии, м-м? - он слабо улыбнулся и благодарно принял чашку с чаем, которую Белль вложила в его руки. Она молча села за стол и взяла свою собственную чашку.

\- Думаю, ты должен накапливать свою магию так же, как копишь золото, - сказала она. - И расходовать только тогда, когда мы не можем без нее обойтись, - может, здесь она слегка подколола его, но только потому, что лучше было дразнить его, чем ругать.

\- Мне нравится баловать свою жену, - у Румпеля дразнить получалось намного лучше, чем когда-либо у Белль. Искорка теплого смеха отчетливо проглядывалась в его глазах, - и так уж вышло, что моя жена предпочитает золоту горячие ванны.

Этого Белль отрицать не могла. Она готова была отдать любую сумму чистым золотом за обещание ежедневной горячей ванны. А если ей и дальше предстоит опорожнять ночной горшок, то ей понадобится что-то более пригодное для этих целей, чем ведро у задней двери!

\- Что ж, - сказала она. - Сегодня я буду довольствоваться быстрым умыванием и согретыми ногами.

Румпель кивнул. Напряжение на мгновение сковало его тело, прежде чем он снова изгнал его прочь. Возможно, он, как и она сама, прекрасно понимал, что они ничего не сделают и ничего не добьются, пока как следует не отдохнут за ночь?

\- Твоя кошка перенесла котят, - заметил он, уставившись в свою чашку.

\- Я думаю, что она сочла это помещение слишком холодным и сырым, - Белль поморщилась. Весь замок оставался холодным и сырым на протяжении очень долгого времени. - И в отличие от твоей жены, Дымка предпочитает, чтобы ее кормили с помощью магии.

Кивнув снова, Румпель осушил чашку и поднялся на ноги. Каким бы он ни был уставшим, на ногах он держался намного уверенней, чем прошлой ночью. Взяв свой посох, он направился к потухшему очагу, чтобы развести в нем огонь. Белль покраснела, когда он вернулся и протянул ей сухие и аккуратно сложенные тряпочки, к помощи которых ей приходилось прибегать последнее время. Девушка заметила, что ей не удалось до конца отстирать все пятна. 

\- Все еще болит? - спросил он, заставив ее устыдиться своего румянца. Его интересовало именно ее самочувствие. И так было всегда. Ей не следовало стыдиться своей крови.

\- Нет, - Белль спрятала тряпочки у себя на коленях, чтобы те не бросались в глаза. - Я думала купить еще сегодня. Кто-то из горожанок вложил их в одну корзин со свадебными подарками. Наверняка, это была одна из женщин, которая подумала о… У меня никогда не было чего-то настолько подходящего, и я ничего не привезла с собой. Это было очень любезно.

\- Сегодня ты отплатила за их доброту, - Румпель облокотился о стол и потянулся к ее волосам там, где они щекотали ей шею. - Законом для нашей маленькой вотчины.

\- Ты говорил, что отплатишь им за доброту, - вспомнила она, чувствуя, что ее щеки уже слегка поостыли и теперь не покрыты столь ярким румянцем, как несколько секунд назад. - Это то, что ты имел в виду?

\- Мой долг ... еще не отдан, - сказал Румпель. Медный чайник тихонько задребезжал на плите, когда вода начала закипать. Маг подошел и взял его. От лишнего веса его походка стала еще более странной. - Давай ложиться спать, - он чуть приподнял чайник, демонстрируя его девушке. При этом его губы раздвинула едва заметная улыбка. - Теплые ноги.

Белль кивнула и улыбнулась в ответ. Ее посетила мысль убрать посуду, но это можно было оставить и на утро. Как и множество других вещей. 

Румпель нес чайник, в то время как Белль освещала их путь фонарем. Дымка, все еще сидевшая в своем углу, явно сочла плащ Белль отличной подстилкой, и ее котята спали там же, сбившись в пушистую кучку хвостов и навостренных ушек.

\- Лучше бы поддерживать тут огонь, - рассеянно произнесла девушка и тут же прикусила язык, когда Румпель остановился и махнул левой рукой в сторону камина, рядом с которым тут же появилась небольшая корзина с дровами. Момент был неподходящим для споров о методах Румпеля, поэтому Белль молча присела у корзины, чтобы положить пару поленьев в огонь. На дне виднелись и щепки для растопки. Предусмотрительно. Белль потребовалось всего ничего, чтобы жар тлеющих углей охватил новую порцию поленьев, и в очаге снова запылало пламя.

\- Вот, - она поднялась на ноги и снова взяла фонарь. Теперь на Румпеля, похоже, снизошел иной вид покоя. И новый тип молчаливости. Однако девушка по-прежнему была не в состоянии понять его или помочь избавиться от черной тоски, что с каждым часом все сильнее завладевала мужчиной. Возможно, причиной его настроения были мысли о Белфайре, но возникшее сейчас спокойствие скорее всего было просто в характере Румпельштильцхена. Он двигался все с той же знакомой ей четкостью, но, конечно, было видно, что бывший маг сильно устал. Смертельно уставший смертный. Но ему ведь удалось обдурить всех тех, кто видел его в Одстоуне? Всех, кроме Рен. Внезапно девушке захотелось спросить Румпеля, успел ли он попрощаться...

Их комнаты были погружены во мрак, но Белль приберегла для этого случая пару свечей. Обойдя комнату, она зажгла несколько штук и поставила фонарь на каминную полку. Румпель нерешительно стоял в дверях в ванную с чайником в руке. Он удивленно дернулся, когда Белль подошла сзади и обхватила его руками за талию.

\- Помнишь наши совместные ванны? - спросила она. Румпель кивнул.

\- Я хотел наколдовать ванную, размером с целую комнату, - припомнил он, выскользнул из ее объятий и поставил чайник рядом с тазиком для умывания. - И сделать тебя королевой.

\- Я никогда не хотела ни того, ни другого, - напомнила ему Белль, опечаленная тем, что он тратил время на подобные сожаления. - Только ванную, достаточную, чтобы в ней поместились двое, и мужа, который нравился бы мне настолько, чтобы разделить ее с ним. Вот и все.

В ответ она получила от него улыбку, пусть и мимолетную.

\- По крайней мере, я могу пропустить тебя первой воспользоваться горячей водой.

Он оставил ее там, вернулся в спальню и начал раздеваться. Белль со вздохом принялась наливать в таз испускающую пар воду. Было бы приятнее помыться в теплой кухне, но лучше уж так, чем совсем никак. Она уже успела привыкнуть к приятной свежести чистого тела и хотела вернуть это ощущение. Девушка уже давно омывалась вовсе не ради того, чтобы Румпель счел свою жену привлекательной. Невозможно было отказать себе в удовольствии раскинуться чистой – на чистых, белоснежных простынях... Теперь это стало едва ли не роскошью.

А в свою брачную ночь, вспомнила Белль, она лишь протерлась кусочком материи, смоченным в горячей воде. 

Она постаралась вымыться как можно лучше, а потом, завернувшись в большое полотенце, чтобы не замёрзнуть, поспешила в спальню за ночной рубашкой. Румпель разложил ее на кровати, рядом с чистыми тряпочками, которые она принесла из кухни. Теперь они были совсем чистыми, заметила Белль, когда взяла одну и засунула ее себе между бедер. Он убрал все следы и пятна, которые ей не удалось отстирать. Снова бессмысленная трата магии.

Что ж, она сама виновата. Ей не следовало позволять ему видеть, насколько эти пятна ее смутили.

\- Я закончила, - сказала она, немного нервничая от такого нарушения их привычного вечера.

Румпель сбросил с себя рубашку и чулки и надел ночную сорочку, сидя теперь неподвижно спиной к ней, пока она укладывалась. Она доверяла ему, позволяя смотреть на себя, верила, что он сдержится от комментариев, если найдет ее внешний вид малопривлекательным, но его тактичность нравилась девушке. Он кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и нагнулся, чтобы стянуть с себя штаны. На мгновение Бель позабавил его вид. Если мужчина предпочитал носить облегающие кожаные вещи из тщеславия... ей точно было бы не по душе прилагать столько усилий для раздевания, да и Румпель был не в настроении для этого.

Она поспешила к кровати и опустилась на колени, чтобы помочь ему.

\- Не нужно ... - начал он, но Белль подняла голову и пристально смотрела на него до тех пор, пока он не сдался. Ей потребовалось лишь несколько минут, чтобы стянуть с него штаны, после чего она смогла впервые хорошенько рассмотреть его больную ногу.

Разглаживая черный шелк на своих коленях, Румпель позволил ей разглядывать себя. Нога выглядела намного хуже, чем тогда, когда она видела ее раньше, когда он страдал от чужого проклятия и был лишен своей магии. 

Вид его увечий не столько пугал девушку, сколько заставлял всё внутри переворачиваться от жалости и сострадания. Много лет назад плоть зажила плохо и неправильно лишь от того, что Румпель тогда был бедняком, не способным обеспечить себе не только должный медицинский уход, но и даже нормальное питание. Ни один врач не лечил его, а сам он не давал ноге столь необходимого отдыха. На коже до сих пор были видны следы от металлических пластин, оставивших кое-где после себя глубокие ссадины. Белль коснулась его колена, подняв взгляд и желая успокоить мужа. Когда он пожал плечами и попытался улыбнуться, она провела рукой по колену и спустилась ниже, пока не достигла изуродованной плоти на лодыжке.

\- Как же ты справился с этим? - выдохнула девушка, не в силах думать ни о чем другом, кроме его тяжелой и несчастной жизни. - Совсем один, да еще и с маленьким ребенком? Как ты ...

\- С каждым днем было все легче, - хрипло произнес Румпель, - пока Бей не стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы понять. Он был хорошим мальчиком. Ему нравилось помогать своему папе.

Эти слова заставили Белль устыдиться того, что она так переживала о каких-то свечах и дровах. Ничто не мешало ей проявить настойчивость и сорвать все шторы, распахнуть ставни или сходить в одиночку в лес за дровами. Конечно, она могла бы найти топор, да? У нее был выбор, которого не было у него - она _могла_ что-то сделать. Ее папа говорил, что невзгоды - понятие относительное для тех, кто только их и знал. В прошлом Румпеля, однако, определенно были времена, когда невзгоды были именно невзгодами - когда дети голодали, а люди жили в страхе перед тем, что принесет завтрашний день.

\- Она очень уродливая, да? - приподняв ее подбородок, застенчиво спросил Румпель. - Можешь ли ты полюбить и эту часть меня? - он кивнул на свою ногу, проводя большим пальцем по ее скуле.

\- Я уже люблю всего тебя, - сразу же откликнулась Белль. У нее не было каких-либо сомнений или переживаний на этот счет. - Каждый твой дюйм, - желая хоть как-то убедить мужа, она по очереди поцеловала обе его коленки. - Но мне очень больно видеть, как ты страдаешь, - призналась она, и улыбка медленно сошла с ее губ, - и я бы очень хотела хоть как-то тебе помочь.

Румпель чуть наклонился вперед и погрозил ей пальцем.

\- Никаких желаний, мадам, - он несколько раз постучал указательным пальцем по кончику ее носа в качестве шутливого наказания. - Каждый дюйм говоришь?

\- Каждый! - глядя на него, Белль подумала: "Я же не планировала флиртовать с ним!"

Но в глазах Румпеля она увидела ответную нежность, и… так просто было взять и скользнуть руками под его шелковую рубашку… почему бы и нет? Казалось, ее пальцы зудели от любопытства. Какой он там сейчас? Между ног? С такими же курчавыми и жесткими волосами, как и у нее самой? Каково это будет - коснуться его и почувствовать различия с тем, что было раньше?

Белль моргнула. Румпель улыбнулся - не той своей знаменитой, коварной усмешкой, нет. Сейчас его улыбка была теплой и нежной. На этот раз он не стал фыркать, заметив ее смущение, а просто протянул руки, помогая жене подняться на ноги. В свою очередь она помогла ему удержаться в вертикальном положении, пока мужчина не оперся на свою палку и не почувствовал твердую почву под ногами. Девушка заметила, что босиком ему было намного проще и удобнее перемещаться, чем в его тяжелых ботфортах. 

Пока он приводил себя в порядок в ванной, Белль шарила под одеялом в поисках грелки. Теперь та была лишь холодным куском глины, лишенная магии, делавшей ее таким полезным и удобным предметом. Наполненная водой, она скорей всего будет весить в два раза больше, но, по крайней мере, их ноги будут в тепле. Румпель принес из ванны чайник, но предоставил Белль осторожно налить воду в глиняную бутыль. Если ночью та начнет протекать, их ожидает крайне малоприятное пробуждение! Однако большая пробка выглядела достаточно надежной, чтобы их не ждала подобная участь. Поверх пробки бутылка завинчивалась большой неудобной крышкой в качестве дополнительной меры предосторожности.

\- С магией было куда лучше, - кисло сказал Румпель. В данном случае Белль вынуждена была признать его правоту.

\- Лотта иногда приносила мне горячую жаровню, - с сомнением произнесла девушка. Она завернула бутылку в овчину и положила ее по середине кровати, как раз туда, где, предположительно, окажутся их ноги. - Ну, в конце концов, у тебя есть я, а у меня - ты.

Украдкой бросив на мужа смущенный взгляд, Белль заметила, что тот опустил голову, в попытке скрыть от нее улыбку.

\- Точно подмечено.

Ничего не говоря, Белль предоставила Румпелю забраться в постель первому. Как она и подозревала, он выбрал сторону поближе к двери, чтобы не напрягать ногу, пробираясь к центру постели. Это положение было довольно непривычным, и красавица поймала себя на мысли, что, как это ни странно, уже успела привыкнуть к тому, что Румпель устраивается по левую сторону, ближе к центру. Они никогда не обсуждали это, никогда не спрашивали один другого, что предпочитает каждый из них и все же безошибочно нашли удобное обоим положение. Пока Белль была единственной, кто нуждался в ночном горшке, этот порядок имел смысл, оставляя ее лежать ближе к ванной комнате, но все же...

\- Белль?

Потерявшись в размышлениях об их едва устоявшихся привычках, она застыла, глядя в пустоту перед собой. Белль моргнула и улыбнулась мужу, встряхнувшись и вернувшись к реальности, потом задернула занавески вокруг кровати и задула свечи. Удовлетворенная тем, что на сегодня она сделала всё, что могла, девушка юркнула в середину кровати и прижалась к Румпелю. 

Чтобы устроиться удобно, им потребовалось какое-то время.

Румпель дрожал от холода, пока Белль не закуталась вместе с ним, прижимаясь к супругу всем телом так сильно, как могла, в то время как их ноги грелись у бутыли.

\- Замок становится холодным, - тихо сказал он. 

Она потерлась об его руку, чтобы согреть её. Её комната освещалась солнцем после полудня, а сама Белль старалась все время поддерживать в печи огонь, отчего сейчас, вероятно, это было едва ли не самое теплое место в замке.

\- Раньше ты вообще не ощущал холод?

\- Не ощущал, - Румпель заворочался опять, уминая подушку под щекой, потом отыскал её руку и сплел её пальцы со своими. - До сих пор. Все вокруг кажется таким скучным. Безжизненным. Бесцветным, безвкусным и..., - он вздохнул, качая головой, чтобы отогнать мрачные мысли. Белль поцеловала его в затылок.

\- Расскажи мне, - настаивала она. - Я хочу понять, на что это похоже для тебя.

\- Как будто я бодрствовал все эти годы, а теперь брожу во сне. Ослепленный. Бестолковый. Всё вокруг происходит так медленно… Я сам стал мыслить слишком медленно, - с каждым словом тело Румпеля напрягалось всё сильнее, а лёгкая дрожь превратилась в тряску. - Я никогда не привыкну к этому.

Белль устало улыбнулась. Ей всегда было любопытно, каково это было для него раньше - что он видел, как выглядел мир для него с позиции такой огромной власти. Судя по его расписанной в мрачных красках бытности простого смертного, она, вероятно, получила свое первое представление о том, что значило быть Темным. Не удивительно, что он ни на секунду не мог усидеть спокойно!

\- Ты устал, - напомнила она ему. - Ты был уставшим еще до того, как воспользовался магией сегодня в городе. Поспи.

Он издал довольный вздох, когда она прильнула к нему, но все равно еще долго лежал в напряжении, не позволяя своему телу расслабиться. Он никогда не любил спать, верно? Всегда рассматривал сон или как напрасную трату драгоценного времени, или как приглашение погрузиться в кошмары. До этого времени Румпель отправлялся спать только делая одолжение своей супруге, а не по какой-либо другой причине. Теперь сон требовался ему самому, хотел он этого или нет. 

Некоторое время Белль пребывала в раздумьях, поглаживая его по руке. Вскоре вместе им удалось немного согреть середину кровати.

\- Ты побрил свою щетину?

\- Еще нет, - Румпельштильцхен неловко откашлялся. - Лучше сделаю это при свете дня и перед зеркалом. Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз мне требовалось бриться.

\- Я буду стоять рядом с бинтами, - пообещала Белль с непроницаемым выражением лица. – Ну а раз ты пока не брит, поцелуй меня. Я должна знать, какие ощущения приносят усы во время поцелуя.

\- Это трудно назвать усами, - пробурчал он, щупая свой подбородок, пока переворачивался на спину, повинуясь ее просьбе. Основной целью всего этого было, конечно, отвлечь его от невеселых дум. Не позволить его разуму вновь оказаться во власти кошмаров или погрузиться в мрачные мысли о боли в ноге и панику из-за снятого проклятья. Поцеловать его и надеяться, что она сумеет как следует его отвлечь, так же, как и он ее.

На вкус Румпель снова был как соль и сажа. Наверное, он использовал их намного больше, чем Белль, или не слишком тщательно прополоскал рот, отчего поцелуй с мужем оказался соленым. Это отвлекло ее от колючего подбородка на несколько мгновений, пока они столь привычным способом ласкали друг друга. Она склонилась над ним, а Румпель обхватил ее за локти. Белль была рада, что во время вспомнила о том, что ее муж более не обладал нескончаемой силой. Но, похоже, ее вес на его груди не сильно беспокоил мужчину. Руки Румпеля касались ее спины и волос, отчего Белль зажмурилась, сконцентрировавшись на их губах и непривычном царапанье его подбородка и щек, когда их кожа соприкасалась.

\- Ну как? - он собрал ее разметавшиеся волосы, удерживая их пучком за ее плечами, раз уж Белль забыла заплести их на ночь. - Итак, в итоге тебе понравилась щетина, дорогая? Может, мне ее подравнивать, вместо того, чтобы сбривать? Или отрастить бороду, как у настоящего колдуна из детских книжек?

Качая головой, Белль приподнялась и поднесла свободную руку к его лицу. Поросль на его подбородке слегка царапалась, когда она провела по коже ноготками.

\- Она колючая, - сказала она. - Я не думаю, что хочу колючие поцелуи.- Она сморщила нос. - Это не похоже на то, как ты целуешь меня внизу, не так ли? Там-то у меня всё колючее?

Румпель засмеялся, ущипнув ее за ребра.

\- Нет, любимая.

\- О. Хорошо, - она снова его поцеловала, забравшись пальчиками в ворот его ночной рубашки. Ее действия привели к нужному результату – девушка, наконец, полностью завладела вниманием Румпельштильцхена. Он играл с ее волосами, успокаивая себя, в то время как Белль исследовала редкие и гораздо более короткие волосы, которые теперь украшали его грудь. Большего и не потребовалось, чтобы дыхание Румпеля участилось, а его следующий поцелуй обрел оттенок страсти. 

Значит, он все еще принадлежал ей - и его прикосновения, и его поцелуи. Белль испытала невероятное облегчение, только сейчас осознав, что беспокоилась об этом. Она не сразу оторвалась от его губ, привыкая к новым ощущениям от поцелуев с ним, которые принесла щетина и все остальное. В итоге она пришла к выводу, что сможет привыкнуть к этому. Румпель не препятствовал, когда она потянулась вниз и начала задирать его рубашку.

Белль предположила, что он уже достаточно хорошо ее изучил, чтобы понимать – сопротивляться ее любопытству бессмысленно. Мужчина с неловкостью прочистил горло и попытался не дергаться, когда ее рука добралась до обнаженной плоти над его пупком. Волоски там образовывали узкую линию, которая становилась шире по мере приближения к поясу его штанов. 

Она ожидала, что... ну, она не знала, чего ожидать. Его волосы были, возможно, немного грубее ее собственных, но не такими густыми. Там, где у нее был аккуратный темный треугольник, у него они усеивали все тело от бедра и до бедра. Его мужской орган был на ощупь таким же, как она и помнила, когда коснулась его ребром ладони. Румпель напрягся и затаил дыхание, его рука застыла у нее на затылке.

Она услышала, как муж с трудом сглотнул.

\- Все... ли соответствует вашему вкусу, мадам? - он безуспешно сделал попытку скрыть напряжение в голосе. Белль улыбнулась про себя, свернувшись калачиком и положив голову ему грудь, а потом потянулась ниже.

\- Похоже, все осталось на своих местах, как и прежде, - постаралась как можно спокойнее ответить она. Нет смысла скрывать, она, конечно, очень сильно расстроилась бы, если бы что-то в нем действительно кардинально переменилась, когда она только-только привыкла к своему мужу. Костяшки ее пальцев задели внутреннюю сторону его бедра, и Румпельштильцхен заерзал.

\- Чувствуется ли это безжизненно и уныло? Я уверена, так быть не должно.

\- Нет-нет, - выдохнул он, - не чувствуется, - он еще раз громко сглотнул, а потом потянулся вниз и поймал ее руку прежде, чем та успела придумать еще какую-нибудь шалость. - Мы сможем проверить крепость моего самоконтроля когда-нибудь в другой раз.

Его рука слегка подрагивала, мягко удерживая ее запястье.

\- Я пыталась тебя отвлечь, - призналась Белль, но не смогла отрицать, что ее любопытство было сугубо эгоистичным с ее стороны. - Прости.

\- У тебя получилось, - левой рукой он погладил ее по волосам, так же неуверенно, как и правой. - Спасибо, милая.

\- Ну что ж, - Белль мягко высвободила свою руку из его захвата. Он не сделал попытки ее остановить, и уронил руку вдоль своего тела, когда она обхватила его член. - Если ты не возражаешь...

\- Ни капли, - крайне поспешно ответил Румпель. 

Соскучился ли он по ее ласкам за эти несколько дней? Ей самой было вполне достаточно и его объятий… до сих пор. Такой привычный вес его плоти в ее ладони ничего в ней не всколыхнул, кроме знакомого тепла где-то в груди. Муж всегда считал свое желание искать телесное наслаждение с ее помощью - навязыванием. А ведь все могло бы быть совершенно иначе, если бы Румпельштильцхен был уверен в себе, в том, что достоин того, чтобы быть любимым. Желанным. Белль не собиралась давать ему повод сомневаться в этом сейчас.

Румпель застонал, когда она забралась под одеяло, на краткий миг столкнувшись с тяжелой глиняной бутылью. Под одеялом рядом с мужем было восхитительно тепло. Белль погладила его по животу, потом поцеловала туда, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, которые дарили ее губам редко растущие по его телу волоски. Непривычно и странно, но не более странно, чем все то, с чем она столкнулась за последние два месяца после того, как перестала быть невинной девушкой. Это ощущалось по-другому, но не неприятно.

Белль прикрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к дыханию и реакции Румпеля на ее поцелуи и ласки. Она узнала звук, который он издавал в предвкушении, как задерживал дыхание на несколько секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть, заставляя себя успокоиться. Томится ли он от вопроса, станет ли любимая ласкать его там губами и языком? И наверняка он тревожится, стоит ее останавливать или нет, а также имеет ли смысл напомнить, что никогда не станет требовать от нее подобных одолжений, тем более сейчас. 

Пока ее губы были заняты его животом, пальцы девушки играли с чувствительной кожей на внутренней стороне его бедер. Она едва коснулась его там - слегка нажала, а потом скользнула ногтями, наслаждаясь новыми ощущениями.

У него был вкус мыла. Не отрывая губ от кожи мужа, Белль улыбнулась. Интересно, не забыл ли он смыть пену после того, как намылился, учитывая, как долго маг «мылся», обходясь без простых мочалки, мыла и воды. Белль тоже могла бы забыть обо всем подобном, если бы много лет владела прекрасной медной ванной, наполняющейся горячей водой по её желанию без каких-либо ограничений. 

Что бы он ни говорил о самоконтроле, его тело противилось ее соблазну лишь до тех пор, пока она не обратила все свое внимание на его член. Крепко обхватив его по всей длине и нежно поглаживая большим пальцем, Белль наслаждалась тем, как тот набухает и удлиняется прямо в ее руке. Она поцелуями проложила дорожку к основанию, изучая место, где заканчивалась растительность и начиналась знакомая нежная кожа.

Румпель глухо застонал и вцепился в простыни. Девушка представила, как он прикусил губу, а его лицо исказилось от усилия лежать спокойно. Затем она взяла полуотвердевшую плоть в рот и начала осторожно посасывать, отчего его достоинство буквально на глазах становилось все тверже с каждым мгновением. Внезапно она поняла, что испытывает благодарность к мужу за его сдержанность. Ей хотелось ласкать его как можно дольше. Девушка находила своеобразное удовольствие в том, что дарит ему наслаждение, особенно если это позволит ему после получить столь необходимый отдых. Но она не хотела, чтобы в ответ он касался ее. Даже ради его удовольствия. Даже к ее груди, к которой его рот и руки всегда тянулись в первую очередь, как только выдавалась такая возможность. Не сегодня.

Эта мысль заставила ее замереть на миг, осознать все то горе, что таилось за этим нежеланием прикосновений. Но у нее во рту находилась мужская плоть, теперь уже совсем твердая, и от этой своей власти над мужем девушка находила своеобразное ревностное удовлетворение. По ощущениям он был таким же, как и прежде, и еще более страстно стонал, если она начинала двигать головой, или обводила его кончик языком, или выпускала изо рта, чтобы приласкать рукой. 

Возможно, его самообладание и было тем, что требовало подробного изучения? Насколько ей было известно, Румпель никогда не прибегал к магии, когда спал с нею, но он был чрезвычайно сильным. Могущественным. Возможно, раньше он умел лучше сдерживать себя? Или его страсть пылала ярче, когда мужчина находился под проклятием? Определенно, ей необходимо выяснить это в ближайшее время.

Ее улыбка совершенно случайно стала причиной его оргазма. Похоже, когда брызнула горячая солоноватая жидкость, Румпель удивился ничуть не меньше, чем она сама. Белль поспешно ласкала, сосала и сглатывала, сожалея, что позволила себе отвлечься, когда муж оказался на вершине наслаждения, но, похоже, Румпель ничуть не возражал. Звуки, что он издавал там, по другую сторону одеяла, свидетельствовали лишь о необычайном удовольствии и полном потере самоконтроля. 

Белль возобновила поцелуи, двигаясь все выше в сторону груди и прохладного воздуха, что ждал ее снаружи одеяла. Очутившись лицом к лицу с мужем, она мягко коснулась его губ своими.

\- Похоже, все в порядке, - уверила она его. Мужчина в ответ попытался ей что-то сказать, но лишь беспомощно покачал головой. Спустя мгновение он вернул ей нежный поцелуй и не стал возражать, когда девушка заерзала у его бока, устраиваясь поудобнее. В конце концов, Белль устроилась спиной к нему, положив голову на его вытянутую руку и прижавшись ступнями к его теплой ноге.

К тому времени, когда она прекратила ерзать, Румпель уже крепко спал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	107. Другой человек

За ночь кровотечение прекратилось. Белль сидела на краешке ванной, пытаясь дать волю своим чувствам... хоть каким-то. Потери ли, облегчению, или ... ну, хоть чему-то. Но ничего не было. Лишь пустота там, где должны были быть эмоции. Она даже не чувствовала стыда за отсутствие боли и печали. 

Стояло совсем ранее утро - солнце едва-едва озарило восток. Она отнесла фонарь обратно в спальню и приоткрыла щелку в шторах, после чего задула свечу и вернула фонарь на каминную полку. Затем она подкинула дров и поспешила обратно к кровати, под теплый бок к спящему мужу.

Румпель, потревоженный ее движениями, издал приглушенный подушкой протестующий звук, но не проснулся даже тогда, когда она просунула заледеневшие ноги поближе к нему и поцеловала в плечо, укладываясь рядышком. Привычка мужа спать на животе не позволяла обнимать его по утрам, но, похоже, именно так ему спалось лучше всего. Убедившись, что своими действиями не разбудила мужа, Белль протянула руку, чтобы начать перебирать кончики его волос. Теперь, когда они не вились мягкими волнами, то стали длиннее и, как отметила про себя девушка, были довольно неровно подстриженными на затылке. Впрочем, ей это очень нравилось. 

Она любила этого мужчину. Время от времени эта мысль внезапно пронзала ее сознание, всегда сопровождаясь острым уколом в груди, где великое множество эмоций пыталось слиться воедино. Это одновременно заставляло ее улыбаться и вызывало слезы на глазах. Она его любила. 

И именно потому, что она так его любила, ей нужно показать, что мир намного лучше, чем он привык полагать. Он не потеряет свою жену из-за того, что стал смертным или хромым и не таким проворным, или из-за того, что больше не в состоянии осыпать ее волшебными подарками. И если жена хоть как-то может на это повлиять, Румпель не утратит свой шанс найти Белфайра только потому, что их поцелуй истинной любви сделал свое дело.

Должен быть какой-то другой способ. Но даже этот другой способ наверняка будет связан с магией, и в этом вся проблема. Если бы существовал какой-то другой, простой способ путешествовать между мирами, о котором говорил Румпель, люди уже давно бы превратили этот процесс в обыденность и повседневность. Целые армии перемещались бы из одного пространства в другое, в ужасе подумала она и покрепче прильнула к Румпелю, ища утешения. Для некоторых властолюбцев и одного мира было бы недостаточно. Если бы выдалась такая возможность, они непременно воспользовались бы ею, чтобы поработить и другие миры. Белль подумала об ограх, вечно ищущих новые территории, когда их численность начинает превосходить доступные ресурсы. Что бы они только не отдали за возможность отказаться от штурма границ, которым веками удавалось устоять под гнетом неприятеля. Насколько же удобнее им было бы посвятить себя захвату другого мира, который окажется совершенно не готов к их появлению? Может, некоторые вещи и вправду было лучше оставить магии. Потому что за некоторые вещи _должна_ быть соответствующая цена. 

Румпельштильцхен провел несколько веков в поисках магического способа и так ничего и не нашел. Ничего, кроме этого ужасного проклятья. Но некоторые вещи были скрыты от его сознания, так как оно принадлежало Темному - теперь они оба это знали. За ним наблюдали, его легенда и все связанные с ней нюансы переходили от отца к сыну, от сообщника к сообщнику, чтобы мир ни в коем случае не забыл о его планах. Эти люди не хотели, чтобы Румпель добился успеха. Интересен ли он им до сих пор, теперь, когда больше не проклят? Больше не является Темным? При этом он не остался совсем лишенным могущества. Белль подумала о том, как он не задумываясь наколдовал корзину с дровами по пути в спальню прошлой ночью. Смерть Рен на какое-то время подавила в нем способность поддерживать маскировку, но ему все же хватило сил для того, чтобы перенести себя и Белль в Темный Замок. Румпельштильцхен оставался могущественным колдуном, даже несмотря на то, что чувствовал себя ущербным по сравнению состоянием времен проклятия.

Белль еще раз поцеловала мужа в плечо, а потом улеглась рядом, пытаясь снова заснуть. И вдруг осознала, что с тоской вспоминает о гостинице, в которой они провели свою первую брачную ночь. Тогда в магии не было необходимости. Запертая дверь, теплая комната и трактирщик, которому очень хорошо заплатили. Теперь, в холодном сумраке те скромные удобства казались намного привлекательнее, чем целый замок, пусть и огромный.

И все же, несмотря ни на что, девушке вскоре удалось задремать. Ее разбудил Румпельштильцхен, который выбирался из кровати. На улице ярко светило солнце. Он очень старался не потревожить супругу, двигаясь с крайней осторожностью, но ее сон был слишком чутким. Белль наблюдала, как мужчина ухватил посох и неуклюже похромал в ванную. 

Он не был молод. Ее осенила эта мысль, пока девушка следила за его движениями, в то время как Румпель считал, что за ним никто не наблюдает, и вел себя совершенно непринужденно. У него было доброе лицо, по которому сложно было определить возраст. Обветренное и покрытое морщинками, но с молодой, гладкой кожей. Белль где-то читала о людях, которые всю жизнь работали с овцами, с тканями и шерстью, и что что-то в этой шерсти поддерживало эластичность кожи. 

Как много лет прожил Румпель перед тем, как попал под власть проклятия? Как много лет ему еще осталось? Сердце Белль сжалось только от одной этой мысли. Теперь они поменялись местами. Теперь эта она была тем человеком, которому предстоит прожить годы в вечном страхе потерять любимого - бояться жизни, которая будет продолжаться после того, как его - завершится. 

А он был таким старым. Рен смеялась над этим, без всякого стеснения выражая восторг от того, что тот, кто прожил уже множество веков, сумел завоевать сердце простой девушки вроде нее. В этом старушка видела нечто забавное. Белль же теперь видела перед собой безрадостное и пугающее будущее, в котором она вполне может оказаться совсем одна, как это случилось с Рен.

Она перевернулась и натянула одеяло на голову, надеясь, что этот детский жест сработает и снова даст ей ощущение защищенности. Но сын Румпельштильцхена был всего лишь на несколько лет младше самой Белль, а их разлука произошла несколько веков тому назад. Сколько же лет сейчас Румпельштильцхену на самом деле?

И еще. Теперь он мог заболеть. Его могли ранить. Теперь она прекрасно понимала тот страх, что всякий раз сковывал сердце мага, когда тот позволял ей покидать безопасные границы замка без его волшебной защиты. Это было ужасное ощущение! 

Конечно, ее мысли приобрели подобное направление из-за смерти Рен. Рен, которая боялась умереть в мучениях, но никогда не страшилась самой смерти. По крайней мере, не тогда, когда жизнь старушки подходила к своему логическому концу и была прожита _хорошо_. Достойно. У нее было неоспоримое право на быструю смерть, и Белль всегда будет благодарна ей за этот урок и чтить память пожилой знахарки.

К ее удивлению, выйдя из ванной, Румпель двинулся в сторону выхода из спальни. Он попытался тихонько приподнять засов, думая, что жена до сих пор спит.

\- Румпель? - Белль села, выглядывая из щели в занавесках, которую он оставил после себя. На нем была только его ночная рубашка, а одежда все еще лежала стопкой на сундуке возле кровати. Он с виноватым видом повернулся и неуверенно улыбнулся. - Еще слишком рано, - возразила Белль сонным низким голосом. Решительно открывшись навстречу холоду, она откинула покрывало и протянула мужу руки. - Вернись в кровать еще на чуть-чуть.

Он заколебался, явно борясь с мыслями, заставившими его решиться покинуть комнату лишь в одной тонкой сорочке. Потом он все же вернулся к кровати, осторожно прислонил посох к спинке и забрался в постель рядом с ней. Белль испытала облегчение, когда он начал собирать все подушки, до которых мог дотянуться, за исключением той, на которой лежала она сама, и выстраивать себе из них горку, чтобы облокотиться.

Она была только рада чему-то столь привычному и знакомому в его поведении. Добавив свою подушку к собранной куче, Белль присоединилась к мужу, утонув в его объятьях и с тихим вздохом положив голову ему на грудь. Надежные, крепкие объятия Румпеля действовали на нее успокаивающе, и вскоре она почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Рядом с ним она всегда чувствовала себя лучше.

\- Куда ты это так спешил?

\- Мне очень много чего нужно сделать, - Румпель начал распутывать ее волосы. С теми же терпением и нежной заботливостью, что и прежде были свойственны ему во время этого занятия. - Где еще лучше всего можно проверить ограничения моей магии, как не в моем собственном замке?

Белль кивнула. Она так и боялась, что его уход был как-то связан с именно этим. Но сегодня это звучало намного лучше в его устах. Он снова говорил, как прежний Румпельштильцхен.

\- Если ты собрался чародействовать, - сказала она, тронув шнуровку на его рубашке, - тогда, может, займешься кормежкой Дымки, как это делал раньше? Ты готов потратить на это толику своей магии, или такая задача кажется тебе недостойной внимания?

\- Что ж, я её решу, - улыбка чуть изменила его голос.- Лучшее мясо по первому требованию хозяйки.

\- Я уверена, она перенесла котят, потому что посчитала, будто о ней забыли.

\- Очень может быть. 

Белль поднялась, желая получше разглядеть его улыбку. У нее не было достаточно возможностей изучить его настоящую улыбку, с тех пор, как его лицо изменилось. Когда их глаза встретились, улыбка Румпеля стала смущенной.

Ну конечно, вот о чем были его мысли. Он не привык тому, что она была настолько бесстыдной. Она чуть не проболталась ему о том, что у нее уже больше не идет кровь.

Она просто промолчит, но не соврет. Это ведь не будет ложью?

Рен была непреклонна и насчет этого тоже – впускать мужчину в свою постель нужно только тогда, когда будешь готова, и не раньше, а если муж станет излишне нетерпелив, то ему придется самостоятельно позаботиться о своих нуждах. От этой мысли девушка покраснела. Не то, чтобы Румпель теперь вдруг перестал бы уважать ее желания, но Белль время от времени задумывалась о том, что она могла бы увидеть, если бы он позволил ей посмотреть... на это.

Красавица подняла голову и их губы слились в нежном, мимолетном поцелуе. То, что прошлой ночью ощущалось как жесткая щетина, теперь стало немного мягче и приятнее на ощупь. И немного щекотно. Если он пропустит еще пару дней и не побреется, то поросль на его щеках превратится в настоящую бороду. Она уже видела, какого цвета та вырастет. Подобно волосам у него на голове, борода его будет приглушенных осенних тонов - от каштанового до седого и совершенно белого, с темными и светлыми переливами.

Она могла бы смотреть на него весь день при должном освещении, подумала девушка, и поняла, что все это время была занята только тем, что касалась его волос и витала в облаках. Она не собиралась вести себя так!

\- Магия может побрить твой подбородок?

\- Возможно, - Румпель игриво сморщил нос, его карие глаза блеснули от удовольствия, - или спалить волосы начисто, сделав меня лысым. Хочешь, чтобы я попробовал? - он поднял руку к своему лицу и засмеялся, поскольку Белль тут же схватила ее.

\- Нет!

\- Ну, нет, так нет, - согласился он, снова прижав ее к груди и поцеловав в макушку, - ты права, лучше не надо. 

Пусть каждый день начинается и заканчивается подобным образом, подумала Белль. Тогда все будет в порядке. Всегда.

\- Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать со своей ногой?

\- Да, - неуверенно сказал Румпель. Его рука замерла в ее волосах. - Посмотрим.

Он ведь не стыдился этого, правда? Того, что был хромым? Белль сжала его так крепко, как только могла.

\- Я имела в виду только боль.

\- Я знаю, - Румпель растопырил пальцы и пропустил между ними ее волосы. - Ты слишком добра к старику.

То, что с его стороны было всего лишь выражением благодарности, этим утром затронуло самые чувствительные струны ее души. Она не хотела думать о нем, как о старике. Потому что он им не был! Белль закрыла глаза, крепко зажмурившись, в то время как резкие слова червячками норовили проползти от мозга на язык. Нет. Ни в коем разе.

\- Тогда ты слишком добр к глупой девчонке, - сказала она, когда уверилась, что в слова не закрались ни раздражение, ни страх, ни упрек.

\- Женщине, - Румпель выпутал пальцы из ее волос, а потом запустил их обратно в ее шевелюру в поисках других узелков. Как он любил ее волосы! - Несомненно, женщине.

Белль почувствовала себя по-глупому гордой от сказанного мужем. Даже несмотря на то, что проблемы, с которыми она столкнулась, будучи женщиной, похоже, ничем не отличались от тех, с которыми она имела дело, будучи девушкой. И это произнес человек, для которого слова - имена и титулы - имели просто-таки огромное значение... да, ей очень нравилось называть себя женщиной. По праву.

\- Я приготовлю завтрак, - сказала она, похлопав мужа по груди и нехотя отстранившись. 

\- Кашу? – странно, но привычной ухмылки заметно не было. Даже зубы не блеснули. Да и в глазах Румпеля не промелькнуло искорки. Хотя девушка все равно точно знала, что он над ней пошутил.

\- Я люблю кашу, - с достоинством ответила Белль. - Она питательная, не пригорает...

\- Не так легко, как все остальное, - перебил маг.

\- ... и каша на завтрак - идея Рен.

Это побило все его карты. Румпель согласно кивнул и ничего не сказал, когда она выбралась из постели и принялась искать свою расческу. Ванная комната встретила ее сверкающей чистотой ночного горшка и - у Белль слегка отвисла челюсть - испускающей пар ванной, полной горячей воды. Когда она открыла дверь, чтобы спросить об этом Румпеля, того уже и след простыл.

Она слышала быстрый перестук посоха на лестнице, ведущей наверх. Он так и не забрал свою одежду. Может, решил подняться и выбрать что-то более практичное? 

Возмущение быстро сменилось благодарностью, когда Белль погрузилась в горячую воду. Кроме того, в одном она точно не могла с ним поспорить - если он хотел проверить пределы своей новой магии, лучше это делать, находясь в безопасности собственного замка. Лучше наколдовать горячую воду, чем... чем... Расслабившись в ванной, Белль так и не смогла придумать ничего ужасного, что мог бы наколдовать Румпель вместо этого. Как бы то ни было, ванна гораздо лучше чего-либо ужасного.

Она уверенно кивнула самой себе, а потом погрузилась под воду и оставалась там, пока больше не могла удерживать дыхание. Затем, посвежевшая и поклявшаяся больше никогда не воспринимать роскошь иметь горячую воду как должное, Белль тщательно вымыла волосы, а потом намылила и отскребла каждый дюйм своего тела. 

Внизу было холодно и тихо. Белль, дрожа, присела и развела огонь в большом зале, пока Дымка с громким мурлыканьем терлась о ее ноги. Котята были заняты в своем новом гнезде, ползали и неуклюже играли друг с другом. Девушка уже принялась думать о том, чем можно накормить кошку на завтрак, когда заметила золотые миски - одна была доверху наполнена блестящим свежим мясом, а вторая - свежей водой. Похоже, Румпельштильцхен не испытывал недостатка в магии.

\- Он нас балует, - доверительно сказала она кошке, гладя ту по бархатистой мягкой головке. От этого Дымка замурчала так усердно, что чуть не подавилась. - Но теперь и мы должны за ним присматривать.

Дымка просочилась мимо хозяйки и направилась обратно к своим котятам. Когда она, наконец, улеглась, все они бросились к матери за молоком, от нетерпения залезая друг на дружку.

Даже с горящей всю ночь печкой внизу, на кухне, было довольно прохладно. В маленьком зарешеченном окошке не было стекла, и Белль чувствовала здесь запах дождя. Помимо холода воздух был еще и неприятно влажным. Белль скорчила гримасу, надевая фартук и принимаясь за мытье посуды, оставшейся с прошлой ночи.

Рен следовало бы похоронить в теплый день, чтобы люди могли собраться и помянуть ее, не торопясь сбежать прочь подальше от плохой погоды. Белль не думала, что Рен хотела, чтобы обстоятельства были настолько трагически печальными. 

Она разожгла огонь в очаге при помощи тонкой свечи из фонаря. Наверное, это слишком экстравагантно поддерживать одновременно и очаг и печь, но у Румпеля было достаточно золота, чтобы покупать дрова.

Кстати, а как насчет слуг, которые бы следили за огнем? Что ж, он явно не захочет, чтобы его кто-нибудь увидел сейчас в таком состоянии. По этой причине он откажется от слуг и теперь. Если она приведет достаточно убедительные аргументы, то он, может быть, разрешит конюха и помощника по конюшне, смотрителя замковой территории и даже садовника. Может, он даже позволит, чтобы у них забирали грязные вещи, а потом возвращали постиранными, чтобы еду в замок доставляли на телеге и все такое. Но он никогда не допустит слуг в своем доме. Белль была точно уверена в этом и не совсем готова его за это винить. Теперь, когда Темный Замок был скорее крепостью, чем дворцом, здесь обязательно должно найтись достаточное количество хозяйственных построек, в которых могли бы жить нанятые работники. А уж Белль позаботится, чтобы они жили хорошо. Ее весьма впечатлил короткий ряд коттеджей возле большого дома Рэндалла, хоть те и были слегка тесноватыми.

Может, золото и не способно убедить людей поселиться в Темном Замке, но удобные условия проживания - способны. Хорошая еда, теплое жилье со всеми удобствами, а также заработная плата. Желающие найдутся, не так ли? 

Белль варила кашу, погрузившись в размышления. У нее не было свежего молока, но она добавила остатки густых желтых сливок, когда каша уже была почти готова. Она выбрала смесь шиповника и гибискуса для чая, и только когда закончила переносить все к столу, услышала, что Румпель спускается по лестнице. А, может, он как-то наблюдал за ней, испытывая это свое волшебное зеркальце? Девушка покачала головой и списала все на совпадение, а потом и вовсе забыла, когда Румпель зашел к ней за спину и, поймав за талию левой рукой, медленно поцеловал в шею.

\- Я уроню чашки! - засмеялась она, уворачиваясь. Сегодня она заплела волосы в тугую косу, так что Румпелю не составило никакого труда прижаться влажными губами и колючим подбородком к ее обнаженной коже. – А я думала, ты собирался вспомнить, как бриться?

\- Я действительно нашел бритву. - Румпель крепче сжал ее талию, - и заточил ее. Не стоит относится несерьезно к бритью мужчины, особенно, когда он делает это впервые.

Осторожно отпихнув его локтем, Белль сдвинула мужа с места и ухитрилась поставить чашки, которые до сих пор держала в руках.

\- Вряд ли это твое первое бритье.

\- Ощущения очень на то похожие, - потрогав свой подбородок, Румпель опустился в кресло. Он осторожно пристроил посох у края стола, прежде чем расслабился. - Это не шутка, когда острое лезвие находится у самого горла. В этот момент любая неосторожность может стоить жизни, поэтому все нужно делать правильно.

\- Конечно, - Белль заняла свое место, расправив юбки. - Большинство вещей надо делать именно так. Правильно.

Белль не знала, кто поймал чей взгляд - она его или он ее - но точно знала, что их посетила одна и та же мысль - насколько схоже с Рен она сейчас говорила. Румпель поспешно опустил глаза на свою кашу.

\- Ты сделала ее очень счастливой, - сказал он, застывший и напряженный, каким обычно становился, говоря о Рен. - Не только в тот, последний день. Ты сделала ее счастливой в ее последние месяцы жизни, - он кивнул и взял ложку.

\- Наша любовь тоже сделала ее счастливой. Она хотела видеть тебя любимым. Увидеть, что ты познал любовь.

Еще один напряженный кивок. Брови Румпеля сошлись на переносице, когда он склонился над своей порцией.

\- Да.

Не в состоянии заставить себя беспокоить его дальнейшими разговорами о слугах, Белль принялась за кашу. Та была безвкусной и жидкой, в то время как Белль привыкла в богатству вкуса, которые дарили молоко и сливки. Она поморщилась, но заметила, что Румпель ел так, как будто находил эту кашу намного вкуснее той, что она подавала ему, например, вчера. Это ее удивило. Впрочем, еще больше девушку удивило, когда он опустошил свою тарелку и встал, чтобы придвинуть к себе медную кастрюлю и положить себе еще одну порцию.

Белль удалось прикусить язык и никак не прокомментировать его действия. Все эти недели она нытьем, задабриваниями и заманиваниями пыталась заставить его нормально поесть. Сейчас, когда у него, наконец, проснулся аппетит, спрашивать об этом будет не очень хорошо. Положив себе добавки, Румпель также налил им чаю. В чашке тот был ярко-красным, как вино, и воздух наполнился таким ароматом, что его можно было практически попробовать на вкус. Чай перебил безвкусную кашу своим ярким, сладким и крайне приятным вкусом.

\- Спасибо за ванну, - сказала Белль, когда Румпель снова опустошил свою тарелку. Он откинулся на спинку с чашкой между ладоней, улыбаясь одними глазами. 

\- Горячая вода больше не будет появляться по твоему зову, - скромно молвил он. - Но все, что тебе нужно… достаточно будет только попросить.

\- Спасибо, - повторила она и подумала о стирке, которая теперь станет размером с гору, потому что их огромная кровать больше не будет возвращаться по утрам к своему первоначальному чистому состоянию. - Я совсем не против работы по дому, правда, но...

\- Ты не служанка. Я хочу видеть тебя в библиотеке, погруженной в чтение настолько, что мир вокруг перестанет для тебя существовать. Хочу, чтобы ты разрабатывала законы для Одстоуна, а не вычищала вместо этого ночные горшки и чистила овощи. Я хочу для тебя лучшей жизни, сокровище. С магией или без, - он прижал руку к сердцу, глядя на нее своими бездонными карими глазами. - Если это значит, что мне придется делать всю грязную работу своими руками, значит, так тому и быть, - его улыбка исчезла, словно солнце, закрытое черными тучами. - Но я предпочитаю магию.

На это Белль могла лишь улыбнуться. Его голос звучал совсем иначе, чем прежде. Дело было не в тембре или в сильном акценте, говорившем о месте его рождения, но... что-то в звучании его слов было не таким, как прежде. Создавалось впечатление, словно слова для него обрели иной вкус. 

Заинтригованная и, со счастливой мечтательностью вспоминая о том, как он читал для нее вслух, Белль протянула к нему руку через стол.

\- Тогда ты направишь свою магию на поставку продуктов? Я не имею ни малейшего понятия, с кем у тебя договоренности, но, по-моему, они очень удивятся, когда все перестанет работать.

\- Да, - Румпель переплел свои пальцы с ее, после чего перевернул ее руку и погладил кончиками пальцев по ладони. - Я не знаю, как долго смогу их обманывать. Но, рассчитываю на то, что присутствие моей своевольной новой жены довольно многое объяснит в моем изменившемся поведении. После того, как ты говорила с городом, они будут готовы поверить, что ты полностью загнала меня под свой каблук.

\- Ой, правда? – Белль, смеясь, села обратно. - Значит, следующим этапом станет то, что ты станешь держаться за женскую юбку?

\- Это просто ужасно.

\- Своевольная?

\- Ты просто приказала, чтобы мужчины и женщины стали равными согласно твоему новому закону, а это означает, что перворожденная девочка будет иметь преимущественное значение в наследовании перед любым своим младшим братом, - напомнил ей Румпель, - что жена, с которой жестоко обращаются, не привязана к мужу против своей воли. Что арендатор может потерять дом за действия, которые тебе не по нраву.

Белль заморгала.

\- Когда ты озвучиваешь это подобным образом, - слабым голосом сказала она, - кажется что «своевольная» тут явное преуменьшение. Да я похожа на настоящую тираншу!

\- Лучше ты, чем я, - весело ответил Румпель. - Ты будешь им служить. Слушать их. Позволять им влиять на твое мнение. Я ничего подобного делать не могу.

\- Но ты можешь их защищать, - Белль, нахмурившись, уставилась в свою чашку, а потом сделала глоток. - Я этого делать не могу.

\- Поживем - увидим, - неожиданно став серьезным, Румпель вытянул руку над столом. Секунду или две ничего не происходило, а потом вся посуда, оставшаяся после каши, исчезла. Он откинулся на стуле с видом мрачного удовлетворения. - Поживем - увидим.

Когда муж встал, девушка отметила, во что он был одет. Она не узнала ни одного предмета его уже ставшего привычным гардероба. Скорей всего, эти вещи оказались в числе других, которые появились в комнатке Румпеля, когда проклятье оказалось снято.

Он снова выбрал шелковую рубашку, которая на этот раз была или совершенно черной или очень темно-серой. Жилет имел знакомый высокий ворот, но парча спереди имела серебристо-серый цвет, на котором проглядывал рисунок из вееров и перьев. На спине тот был из черной кожи без всяких узоров.

Румпель отказался идти на компромисс в вопросе неуютно облегающих кожаных штанов, но его сапоги теперь были ниже колена и снимались и надевались без пряжек или шнуровки. Они тоже были черными. Румпель поймал ее пристальный взгляд и кривовато улыбнулся. Он и сам не был уверен, как расценивать ее испытующий внимательный взгляд. Польститься или смутиться?

\- Все ли... вам по нраву, мадам?

\- Черный цвет тебе очень идет, - пылко ответила Белль. Она встала, отодвинула стул и подошла к мужу. Румпель, конечно, отдал должное внимание своему наряду, но его волосам, определенно, требовалась расческа. От скольких привычек он успел отвыкнуть за эти долгие годы?

\- Для бриться советую тебе воспользоваться зеркалом в нашей спальне, - она дотронулась до его щеки, все еще чувствуя непреодолимое любопытство перед ощущением растущей бороды под своими пальцами. - Мы же не хотим, чтобы Реджина шпионила за тобой, пока ты будешь пытаться это делать.

\- И то правда, - согласился Румпель, слегка поморщившись. – Думаю, будет лучше для всех нас, если Ее Величество не узнает о моих стесненных обстоятельствах.- Белль увидела страх в его глазах, хотя он приправил свои слова черным юмором в попытке скрыть его.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы Реджина приближалась к кому-либо из нас, - сказала девушка, способная скрыть свое негодование не лучше, чем Румпель - свой страх. Она взяла его за руку и потянула к ступеням кухни. – Уж не знаю, что ты натворил, чтобы ее расстроить, наверное нечто ужасное, но я уверена, что я ничего не сделала, чтобы заслужить ее гнев.

Румпель ничего не сказал. Когда Белль взглянула на него, его глаза были закрыты. Ну, не могли же они жить дальше без воспоминаний о том ужасном дне, когда она потеряла ребенка, не так ли? Реджина наслаждалась той ситуацией, проворачивая нож в сердце Румпеля новостями о беременности Белль, наслаждалась просто из злобы, а не по какой-то иной причине. Красавица стала пешкой, которой она никогда не хотела бы быть, во время войны между этими двумя.

\- А Реджина знала? - тихонько спросила она, подстраивая свой шаг так, чтобы можно было держать его за руку, пока они поднимались по лестнице. - Что ты думал, будто не можешь иметь детей?

\- Надеюсь, что нет, - Румпель сжал ее ладонь. - Она просто искала, как бы напакостить. Она считает, что это мое любимое занятие – пакостить другим. А теперь она считает, что стала мне ровней в этом.

\- А разве ты не этим занимаешься?

\- Конечно, нет! - искренне оскорбился он. - Но мою работу облегчает то, что люди верят, будто моим мотивом являются именно вредные проделки.

Наверху лестницы они разняли руки, Румпель тяжело опирался на свой посох. Он стоял лицом к ней, но избегал смотреть в глаза.

\- Моим целям соответствовало, чтобы Реджина была именно такой, какова она есть теперь, - сказал он. - Мне следовало держать ее подальше от тебя, любовь моя.

\- Вместе со своими остальными твоими секретами? - Белль обнаружила, что просто не в состоянии принять эти «извинения», и покачала головой. - Нет. Не следовало.

Румпель вздрогнул, хотя ни ее тон, ни слова не были резкими. Белль не знала, до этой минуты, что была настолько сердита. Не на Румпельштильцхена, да и не на Королеву. На саму себя немного, но большей частью просто... сердита. Гнев прятался глубоко под множеством слоев насущных забот, но он там был. Это не был гнев того рода, который требовал устраивать склоки. У нее не возникало порыва обрушивать его на своего мужа. Он просто сидел в ней, пылающий и уродливый, и намного более честный, чем ей бы того хотелось. Наверное, Румпель заметил этот жар в ее глазах.

\- Я знаю, - сказал он, возможно, резче, чем хотел. Белль почувствовала, что должна поверить ему на слово. - Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя защищал, требуешь только правды. Что ж, теперь она у тебя есть, госпожа. И какой я теперь муж? Муж, который подвергает свою жену опасности и оставляет её без защиты?

Белль хотела немедленно разуверить его, сказать, как надежно она чувствует себя в кольце его рук. Но Румпель уже уходил, не сгибая правую ногу, что позволяло двигаться быстрей. Она наблюдала, как он уходит. Дымка, пересекла всю комнату и прошествовала вслед с высоко поднятым хвостом. Муж и кошка исчезли в дальней двери.

Белль услышала удаляющийся ритмичный стук посоха по мрамору. Она напомнила себе о своем утреннем внезапном страхе, ужасе от осознания смертности Румпельштильцхена. Это и являлось причиной, по которой он хотел защитить ее, он чувствовал, что просто его любви теперь недостаточно. Но Белль не чувствовала стыда за то, что не знала, как владеть мечом или накладывать заклятье для своей или его защиты.

То, что Румпель теперь ощущал себя плохим мужем еще и потому, что не обладал достаточной силой, чтобы защитить собственную жену, было страшно несправедливым!

Котята были против того, что их так внезапно оставили, и теперь они кувыркались, переползая друг через друга и громко призывая мать. 

Терзаемая желанием броситься за Румпелем, Белль обернулась посмотреть, не возвращается ли Дымка на зов малюток. Ей прежде никогда не приходилось преследовать Румпеля!

\- Ох ... - самый большой из котят вывалился из сложенного плаща на скользкие полированные половицы и рывком встал на четыре лапки. Он поднял голубые глазки вверх и запищал. Без матери, которая сохраняла порядок, котята могут бродить где угодно, и они будут мерзнуть, возможно, голодать ... Белль сгребла беглеца, положив его обратно среди собратьев, потом подняла плащ и использовала его в качестве импровизированной колыбели, качая котят у себя на груди. В любом случае она хотела забрать их в более теплую комнату; им бы всем было лучше наверху, в теплой спальне, раз уж Дымка по каким-то своим причинам «забраковала» кухню.

\- Давайте посмотрим, куда пошла ваша мама, - сказала она барахтающемуся в своим руках свертку. - И найдем ящик, где вы можете все спать спокойно.

Слишком привыкшая к тому, что Румпель обычно избегает встреч с ней, когда расстроен, и ожидая, что он будет в своей башенке, Белль чуть не подпрыгнула, когда на полпути по лестнице услышала грохот и ругань, доносившиеся из их спальни. Сжимая котят в плаще, она пробежала остаток пути так быстро, как только смогла, остановившись на небольшой лестничной площадке у двери в их спальню. 

Румпель стоял у окна, насквозь промокший от груди до колен. Медный таз из ванной комнаты был перевернут, и вода текла везде, даже бежала по окну около Румпельштильцхена. Он держал выглядевшую смертельно опасной бритву в одной руке и кусок мыла - в другой. Похоже, он поставил стул перед высоким зеркалом и, должно быть, сидел там с тазиком на коленях.

\- Что... - начала она, и поняла, что Дымка сидела, сжавшись в комок, в тени прямо в ванной комнате, ее мех намок, а глаза были широко-широко открыты. Румпель приложил палец к губам, их недавняя жаркая дискуссия была явно последним, о чем он сейчас думал…

Когда Белль кивнула в знак понимания, Румпель поманил ее в комнату. Уложив сверток с котятами в центре кровати, где им ничего не грозило, Белль подошла к мужу. Он положил мыло и бритву на сиденье стула, затем привлек ее к себе ближе, указывая вниз, на подножие зеркала. Ожидая увидеть ядовитую змею или что-то еще хуже, Белль присмотрелась. 

В луже на полу, рядом с перевернутым медным тазом, лежала экзотическая лампа из латуни. Она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону. О, нет... Румпель привлек ее внимание, потянув за руку, а потом одними губами беззвучно приказал ей следить за тем, что она говорит. И снова дождался ее кивка.

Румпельштильцхен тотчас изменился. Волна магии, взмах руки - и его маскировка снова была на месте, пусть даже и без всего могущества, которое теперь находилось под угрозой. Белль не могла не заметить, что его подбородок по прежнему покрывала щетина, но теперь ее хорошо скрывал зеленовато-серый окрас и неровная текстура кожи. Пришлось бы хорошенько присмотреться - или поцеловать его - чтобы заметить этот промах. Он вручил Белль свой посох, кивком показав спрятать его с глаз долой за шкафом, а потом встал, опираясь рукой на пустой стул, чтобы держаться прямо. Даже для Белль, которая знала правду, он показался расслабленным, практически безмятежным.

\- Боюсь, в комнатах случился небольшой несчастный случай, моя дорогая, - произнес он, театральным тоном и наслаждаясь собственной пантомимой. Она не могла бы сказать точно, было ли это удовольствие настоящим или напускным. - Наш друг джинн, кажется, заблудился.

\- О, дорогой, - сказала Белль, возвращаясь на место. - Он внутри лампы?

\- О, да. - Румпель щелкнул пальцами, и лампа закачалась на округлом боку, как если бы он ткнул в нее носком сапога. - Если ему повезло, то все поместилось, - злобно сказал он.

\- Освободи меня, Темный! - Голосок был слишком тихим, чтобы звучать настолько рассерженно и властно, как хотел его владелец. Лампа снова затряслась еще настойчивей, и крышка отвалилась. Белль ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она расхохоталась.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	108. Желания

\- Я требую, чтобы ты меня выпустил!

В книге, которую Румпель читал ей во время одного из их путешествий, была история про джинна. Однако в ней ничего не говорилось о том, что у них бывают столь тяжелые характеры.

\- Мы должны потереть лампу? - спросила Белль, стараясь не захихикать.

\- Я буду тебе очень признателен, дорогая жена, если ты не станешь ничего у него тереть, - парировал Румпель, ухмыляясь. Его улыбка стала только шире, когда Белль с запозданием уловила пошлый намек. - Тебя предупреждали, джинн. Будешь шпионить в спальне моей жены и...

\- Я повинуюсь свой Королеве! - завизжал обитатель лампы. Белль увидела, как джин попытался пролезть в щель, образовавшуюся за счет приоткрытой крышки, но тут же с разочарованным воплем отлетел вглубь лампы. На краткий миг стало видно какую-то голубую вспышку, но она почти сразу погасла. Белль вспомнила про барьер, который время от времени не давал ей подняться по лестнице в лабораторию Румпельштильцхена.

\- Тебя послала Реджина? - внезапно поинтересовался Румпельштильцхен. 

Он кивнул Белль, чтобы та подняла лежавшую лампу. Волнуясь и стараясь как можно аккуратнее держать ту за ручку, Белль приподняла лампу, удерживая ее на вытянутой руке. Пока девушка выравнивала лампу, она ощутила, что внутри джин не удержался на ногах, но, судя по звуку, он упал на что-то мягкое.

\- Она знала, что с тобой случится? – спросила Белль, медленно наклонив лампу, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Она увидела лишь подобие крохотной человеческой фигурки, одетой в золотые одежды, которые она заметила только тогда, когда на них упал свет. 

Ответа не последовало.

Белль еще сильнее наклонила лампу и увидела, как человечек ловко приземлился на ноги как раз рядом с невидимым барьером возле отверстия. Он упер руки в бока и злобно уставился на Румпельштильцхена. 

«Наверное, для него мы похожи на великанов» - подумала девушка.

\- Ты из тех мест, где на женщин смотрят, но не слушают? - поинтересовалась Белль. Джинн повернул голову и окинул ее ледяным взглядом.

\- Если бы так оно и было, дорогая, - встрял Румпрель, - то, я уверен, Реджина его от этого быстро отучила.

\- Ты недостоин произносить ее имя, Темный, - прошипел джинн, но его пыл заметно поугас. Похоже, он начал осознавать весь масштаб своей проблемы. Если можно так выразиться. Белль почувствовала, что ее губы пытаются непроизвольно сложиться в улыбку, и постаралась взять себя в руки, приняв равнодушный вид.

\- Что ж, не я давал ей имя, - весело заметил Румпель. – А ведь она была такой очаровашкой! Реджина… Приходится оправдывать такое претенциозное имя, не так ли? Как у нее делишки? Королевство еще не похоронено в руинах?

\- Моя Королева сильная и мудрая правительница, - провозгласил джинн.

\- Да неужели? С чего бы ей стать такой?

Чем больше Румпельштильцхен провоцировал джинна, тем меньше эта тактика работала. Белль услышала тихое разочарованное ворчание, когда муж тоже это понял.

\- Не важно, - произнес он. - По-моему, я упоминал кошку.

\- Ты не скормишь его Дымке, - тихо возразила Белль. Она заметила, как джинн слегка отшатнулся от входа. Он уже был готов спрятаться в глубине своей лампы при первых же признаках опасности.

\- Да, да, ты права. Кто знает, как это отразится на котятах, - Румпель указал пальцем с черным ногтем в сторону лампы. - У тебя все еще есть власть исполнять чужие желания, джинн?

Вместо ответа тот с издевательским видом поднял вверх обе руки, сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

\- А-а-а, - протянул Румпель. - Жаль.

\- Не понимаю, - теперь, когда, похоже, джинн не мог покинуть пределы своей «темницы», Белль уже так не осторожничала с ним и вполне спокойно положила лампу себе на ладонь. Ей показалось все же невежливым трясти джинна, удерживая того на вытянутой руке.

\- Джинн является рабом своей лампы, - Румпель постучал ногтем по медному боку, заставив узника поморщиться. - Его узы проявляются в виде браслетов на обеих запястьях. А вот наш злоумышленник, похоже, свои утратил.

\- Хорошо, - сказала Белль. - У нас и так здесь хватает магии.

\- Да, но... - Румпель задумчиво умолк, - только чужое добровольно высказанное желание могло освободить его, - супруги увидели, как джинн принял гордый вид и с вызовом посмотрел на собеседников. - Аххх, - Румпель кивнул, как будто разгадал очень важную приятную загадку. - Кажется, я знаю эту сказку. Владелец лампы потратил своё второе желание, чтобы тебя освободить, а последнее, третье, позволил использовать тебе самому.

Джинн нахмурился, но Белль видела, что Румпель попал в яблочко.

\- Такие истории никогда еще хорошо не заканчивались, - произнес Румпель, а его удовлетворение переросло в торжествующее самодовольство. – А я еще удивлялся, как это ты оказался пойманным в зеркалах, джинн, - он захихикал. Этот звук был не таким режущим слух, как старый-добрый смех Темного, но вселял не меньший ужас. - Наверное, ты загадал очень глупое желание.

\- У тебя есть имя? - осведомилась Белль. Джинн передернул плечами. 

\- Когда-то было. Какое это имеет значение теперь?

\- Имена всегда имеют значение, - вкрадчиво сказал Румпель. - Как насчет того, чтобы отдать его котятам, моя дорогая? Им всем нужно много практиковаться, чтобы стать умелыми мышеловами. А он как раз подходящих размеров…

Белль развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на кровать. Дымка, чья шерсть на голове и с левого бока была мокрой и спутанной, нашла своих котят и взволнованно собирала их вместе рядом с подушками. Каждый раз, когда она укладывала одного на место, другой был на полпути к другой стороне кровати.

\- Нет, - непреклонно сказала Белль. Румпель пожал плечами. Он обратился к джинну почти извиняющимся тоном.

\- У моей жены такое доброе сердце, - он протянул руку и звонко щелкнул по лампе. - Считай, тебе крупно повезло, что я нашел тебя в ее покоях, а не в своих.

«Ее покоях, а не в своих» - Белль усилием воли заставила себя не смотреть на Румпеля. Он всегда тщательно подбирал слова и сейчас похоже, предупредил ее следить за тем, что она говорит в присутствии этого... человека.

\- Зачем ты явился? - потребовала ответа девушка, которой не понравилась мысль о том, что она могла оказаться перед зеркалом и в неглиже… и даже без оного, когда там в любой момент мог появится джинн. - Ты знал, что с тобой произойдет.

\- Да, - Румпель с задумчивым видом побарабанил пальцами по спинке стула. - Ты сказал, что повинуешься своей Королеве. Ты подчинишься ей, если она прикажет тебе самовоспламениться? Отгрызть себе ногу?

Джинн не ответил, но его вызывающий гневный взгляд изменился. Он сложил на груди руки и мрачно уставился в пространство перед собой. Белль разглядела кое-что в этой разгневанной позе - гордость от собственной готовности к самоотречению.

\- Он ее любит, - сказала она, и начавшееся триумфальными нотками предложение закончилось печалью в ее голосе. - Вот поэтому он загадал то глупое желание. А кто бы не загадал?

\- Ты, например, - огрызнулся Румпель, и это было уже не притворство. - И я тоже. Закрой его поплотнее и оставь кошкам на время. Он заговорит, когда его достаточно укачает.

\- Нет! Что если он еще обладает какой-то магией? - Белль осторожно вернула лампу в прежнее положение, стараясь обеспечить пленнику мягкую посадку. Она наклонилась за крышкой и водрузила её на место. - Он может поранить котят, - Дымка выглядела гораздо более счастливей, находясь рядом со своими детёнышами. Она тщательно вылизывала одного из них, придерживая лапками за шею. – А мы не можем просто отправить его назад к Реджине?

\- Возможно, - Румпель ещё раз пожал плечами, когда Белль в защитном жесте прижала лампу к себе. - Однажды он уже сказал, зачем Реджина его послала. И сейчас я гораздо более заинтересован в том, чтобы узнать, как моё небольшое защитное заклинание на зеркале оказалось сломано с помощью его умения исполнять чужие желания.

\- Это невозможно! - донёсся приглушённый крик из лампы. - Даже Темный не обладает такой властью!

\- Я знаю, - вытянув вперед руку и сосредоточившись на секунду, Румпель наколдовал... большую, округлую птичью клетку. Она была декорирована загадочными, неизвестными латунными элементами, как и лампа. С верха клетки свисали качели. Белль не могла поверить собственным глазам.

\- Ты не можешь посадить человека в…

\- Для крошечного человека – крошечная клетка, - открыв маленькую дверцу, Румпель жестом показал ей, что нужно поставить лампу внутрь. - Я не могу просто поместить его в темницу, дорогая, - сказал он с досадой. - Он может пройти сквозь решётку, - но Белль продолжала пристально смотреть на мужа, и тогда, со вздохом, он взмахнул пальцами над клеткой. Там сразу появилось несколько миниатюрных шёлковых подушек, которые почти полностью покрыли пол клетки. Кроме них возник ещё низенький стол с оловянной тарелкой, кувшином и кубком. По прежнему неохотно, но всё же не желая видеть джинна свободно перемещающимся по всему дому, Белль снова подняла крышку, просунула лампу внутрь клетки и с большой осторожностью положила её на бок рядом с подушками.

\- Теперь ты можешь выйти, - позвал Румпель, явно довольный собой. - Я уверен, моя жена не будет забывать кормить тебя, если, конечно, ты нуждаешься в еде. Или не нуждаешься?

Настороженно вынырнув из глубин и переступив через медное горлышко лампы, держась за нее одной рукой, джинн огляделся в своей тюрьме. Увидев роскошь и шелк, окруженные медными прутьями, он принял смирившийся вид. Белль предположила, что это было более-менее то, к чему он давно привык. Но человечек тут же вспыхнул от ярости, когда взглянул вверх и увидел уютную маленькую жердочку-качельку.

\- Птичья клетка? - закричал он. - Это недопустимо, Темный!

\- Это лучше, чем находиться в животе у кошки, - огрызнулся в ответ Румпель. - Особенно, если ты до сих пор бессмертный.

\- Я... поставлю его на кухне, - сказала Белль, смирившись с ситуацией и догадавшись, что джинна нужно убрать подальше от глаз мужа. 

Румпельштильцхен захлопнул дверцу и наколдовал совсем необязательный огромный замок, чтобы ее запереть. Потом он повесил ключ на одну из ленточек Белль и спрятал его в карман, осклабившись в сторону джинна. Белль забрала у него клетку, взявшись за медный крюк наверху.

\- Лучше закончи то, чем ты занимался, муж мой, - едко заметила девушка, кивнув в сторону бритвы и мыла, а то Румпель уж слишком раздулся от гордости за свою жестокую изобретательность. С бородой или без, она не собиралась снова целовать его, пока он не перестанет быть таким несносным.

\- Освободи меня, - тут же настойчиво произнес джинн, как только они оказались достаточно далеко, чтобы их не услышал маг. Белль мимолетно взглянула на него и увидела, что он схватился за прутья решетки, чтобы удержаться на ногах в раскачивающейся клетке. 

\- Мне все равно, вернешься ты к Реджине или нет, - сказала она, еще более рассерженная на незваного гостя, чем на мужа, - но ты просто обязан сказать нам, зачем она тебя заслала сюда.

\- Ты просишь человека чести предать свою госпожу? - спросил джинн. Его фальшивая искренность была настолько приторной, что девушка чуть ли не рассмеялась вновь. 

\- Госпожу или любовницу? - Белль снова взглянула вниз. Если любовницу, то теперь оба - и джинн, и Реджина - оказались в крайне затруднительном положении. - Ты же любишь ее, да? Я права?

\- Она повелевает звездным небосводом, - вздохнул джинн, бесстыдно играя на том, что, как он полагал, сможет поколебать непреклонность красавицы. - А с ее красотой не может сравниться ничто в этом мире. Я бы пересек целую пустыню, умирая от жажды, дабы только поцеловать край ее одеяний, - он прижался лбом к прутьям с мечтательным выражением на лице.

\- Не говори глупостей, - сказала Белль. - Если ты бессмертный, это ничего не будет значить, а если нет - ты умрешь.

Джинн притворился, что обиженно надулся.

\- А я еще считал вас романтичной, миледи.

\- О, да, - Белль толкнула дверь в большой зал локтем, стараясь не ударить клетку о дверной косяк. - Но я не дурочка. Похоже, Реджина думает иначе.

\- Как раз наоборот! - почуяв, что завоевать ее доверие с помощью сентиментальности не получается, джинн перестал использовать мечтательные нотки в голосе. - Ее Величество, очень высокого о вас мнения! Ее поражает, как сердце Темного смогла завоевать такая... - он заколебался, и Белль попыталась угадать, какое слово он сейчас использует, - чистая девушка, - изящно выкрутился он.

Белль стала спускаться по темной лестнице на кухню, держалась одной рукой за стену.

\- Кто сказал, что я завоевала его сердце? - спросила она отстраненно, пока осматривала помещение в поисках места, куда можно было бы поставить клетку. 

\- Ее Величество!

\- А-а, - Белль кивнула и поставил клетку в центре кухонного стола. Ее, конечно, не радовала мысль, что пленник будет находиться там, пока она будет кушать, но пока и так сойдет. - Ее Величество, которая убила своего мужа. Уверена, она настоящий эксперт в любви.

Откуда в ней появилась эта горечь? Этот сарказм? Сердясь на себя, Белль повернулась спиной к клетке и принялась демонстративно подкидывать дрова в огонь. Если на ее обеспечении оказался пленник - еще один - она позаботится, чтобы ему было хоть немного комфортно.

\- Руки Ее Величества не запятнаны в крови, - тихо произнес джин немного погодя.

Он _так_ сказал это, что невольно привлек внимание Белль. Она встала и развернулась, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника, в то время как тот продолжал стоять у решетки, внимательно наблюдая за ней. Он был довольно-таки красивым мужчиной, поняла Белль внезапно. Обрамлявшая его узкое лицо аккуратная темная бородка придавала внешности более жестокий вид, чем он имел бы без неё. Кожа обладала необычным оттенком теплого светло-коричневого загара с легким налетом зеленовато-золотистого. Сколь невероятным бы это не казалось, но, оставался джин рабом лампы или нет, часть своей магии он явно сохранил. 

\- Значит, хочешь сказать, это была принцесса Белоснежка? - спросила девушка, уперев руки в бока. - Она убила отца, чтобы заполучить трон, тогда как каждый знает, что король собирался через несколько лет сделать ее регентом и отойти от дел, чтобы Снежка научилась управлять государством, прежде, чем он провозгласит ее Королевой и удалится на покой?

Джинн выглядел ошарашенным. Даже встревоженным. Он ничего этого не знал. Почему? Белль совсем даже не преувеличивала – каждый пройдоха в тех землях знал, что Леопольд взращивал свое единое дитя так, чтобы та осталась править после него.

\- Это он меня освободил, - сказал джинн, избегая ответа на ее вопрос. Он отнял руки от решетки и в свою очередь посмотрел на свои запястья. - Это он тот человек, кто так использовал свои желания, чтобы третье осталось мне.

\- Король Леопольд?

\- Я думал, что ни один человек не способен на такую жертву. Ни один.

\- Говорят, он был мудрым королем.

\- И глупым мужем, - джинн повернулся, чтобы оглядеть свое новое жилище, - но ведь говорят, что ни один человек не может быть слугой двух господ, не так ли? Король служил своей стране. А не жене. Хотя обе они, бесспорно, прекрасны.

\- Значит, поэтому Реджина так несчастна? - невольно поддавшись любопытству, Белль вернулась к столу и выдвинула стул, после чего села и принялась изучать джинна, который пробирался ближе к красавице меж шелковых подушек, передвинув при этом одну или две. 

Он и сам одевался, как особа королевских кровей, отметила про себя девушка. Правда, как особа из очень дальних стран. Его наряд оставлял гораздо больше обнажённой кожи, чем это было принято в знакомых Белль землях, но судя по его виду, он не мерз. 

\- Она говорит о браке так...- Белль сделала паузу, припоминая слова Реджины, и кривовато улыбнулась про себя, - как ты говоришь о своем рабстве и лампе.

\- Ваш брак ее восхищает.

\- Да, я знаю.

Вздохнув, джинн растянулся среди подушек. Двигался он очень легко и грациозно. Это напомнило ей о Румпельштильцхене.

\- Если хочешь знать, вчера она нашла способ видеть сквозь зеркала, что находятся здесь, в то время как все остальное в этом месте давным-давно было от нее скрыто.

\- Зеркала накрыты, - поспешно заметила Белль.

\- Значит, слышать, - джинн метнул в нее мрачный взгляд. - Но она не смогла видеть через Ваше зеркало и поэтому...

\- Поэтому приказала тебе подсматривать, что ты и стал делать, - Белль закатила глаза. - Потому что ты ее любишь, - она оперлась ладонями о столешницу. Ее руки дрожали, то ли от возбуждения в предвкушении того, что эта маленькая загадка вот-вот будет раскрыта, то ли по какой-то другой причине, которую она затруднялась определить.

\- Знаешь, я начинаю думать, что когда кто-то приобретает магию, он теряет пропорциональную долю здравого смысла и ясности мышления.

\- Это определенно правдиво, если говорить об исполнении желаний, - беззаботно согласился джинн. - Она не обрадуется тому, что он меня здесь поймал.

\- Разумеется, не обрадуется.

-И в скольких же женских спальнях ты шпионишь для нее? – Белль скривилась от собственной бестактности, снова поразившись самой себе. Были ли эти слова продиктованы гневом, которому она не дала выхода ранее? Новая мысль отвлекала ее от неприятных размышлений, и девушка прищурилась:

\- Ты жил внутри зеркал?

\- Существовал, так будет точнее, - теперь в голосе джинна сквозила тоска. Угрюмость.

\- Во всех зеркалах?

\- Всех... которые были... в пределах моей досягаемости, да, - человечек резким пинком отбросил подушку на другой край клетки.

\- И в зеркалах Реджины?

\- Что? – он нетерпеливо сел и хмуро взглянул на собеседницу.

\- Ты видел, что случилось, когда сэр Гастон пришел в покои Реджины несколько ночей тому назад?

Джинн заколебался, а гримаса возмущенная придала неприятный вид его красивому лицу. Он не хотел признаваться в том, что шпионил за своей собственной госпожой, пока та спала, но...

\- Я предупредил ее прежде, чем он успел нанести удар, - со сдержанной гордостью ответил он. - Убийца в ее покоях! Охранников выпороли кнутами, а потом казнили, - сплюнул он. Или сделал вид, что плюнул.

Так или иначе, Белль неодобрительно покачала головой.

\- Чего же она тогда так отчаянно хочет увидеть в моей спальне? - Белль ответила ему такой же гримасой. - Дела семейные вряд ли являются секретом, так ведь? Чего она ожидает? - громко шепча эти слова, она наклонилась вперед, взволнованная тем, что так наслаждается ситуацией. - Что Темный поведает свои страшнейшие секреты мне после того, как получит от меня желаемое? Или она до сих пор пытается вынюхать, не беременна ли я?

Вот оно.

Джинн слишком быстро отвел взгляд и принял слишком расслабленную позу. Откинувшись на шелках, он подпер подбородок кулаком и со скучающим видом посмотрел на девушку.

\- Что ж, - сказала Белль, сменив ироничный тон на нечто куда более прохладное.- Когда мы отправим тебя обратно - если мой муж отправит тебя обратно, потому что он любит держать свое слово и пообещал тебя кошке - можешь сказать Реджине, чтобы не лезла не в свои дела.

\- Если Темный сделает тебе ребенка, - произнес джинн, - это касается всех.

Белль широко распахнула глаза. Она одновременно была оскорблена и удивлена. Гастон сказал ей буквально то же самое, за исключением того, что облек это в более вежливую формулировку.

\- Почему все мужчины говорят об этом так, как будто всю работу делает только муж? - полюбопытствовала она вслух, а потом подняла руку. Она определенно не желала слышать ответ джинна. - Какое значение имеет дитя Темного?

\- Ты не можешь быть настолько наивной. Дитя, рожденное с его могуществом? Даже возможность этого... внушает тревогу. Семья, целая династия Темных. Таких, как он, но не в единственном числе. Как много будет у него потомков?

Белль уставилась на джинна. Румпельштильцхену было несколько сотен лет. Если бы он желал именно династии, он, определенно, начал бы заниматься этим давным-давно. Имел бы множество жен! Наложниц! Спал бы с хнычущими, отбивающимися от него служанками! Однако ничем подобным он никогда не занимался, а Белфайр – единственный его сын - родился задолго до того, как простой прядильщик оказался проклят и стал могущественным Темным. Бей был единственным ребенком, которого хотел Румпельштильцхен.

Что ж, джинн был достаточно умен, чтобы до всего додуматься самостоятельно, даже если само существование Белфайра являлось секретом. Повторял ли он слова Реджины в качестве оправдания своей глупой миссии? Или он пытался запугать Белль...чтобы она что-то сделала? Нет. Интерес Реджины к чреву Белль не был связан с Темными и династиями, он был связан с самим Румпельштильцхеном и тем странным танцем, в котором они с Реджиной были и не врагами, и не союзниками. И танцуя который, Реджина даже не догадывалась о том, что ее используют.

\- Она знает? - тихо спросила Белль. - Что ты ее так беззаветно любишь?

Джинн горько рассмеялся.

\- О, да.

Знает. Это он убил Короля для нее. Белль поняла это в тот миг, когда мельком заглянула в его темные глаза. Он убил Леопольда, чтобы освободить Реджину. И он никогда не был ее любовником. Это было его единственное глубочайшее желание, но ему так и не суждено было сбыться. Нельзя пожелать любви, верно? Ни любови, ни вечную жизнь, ни вернуть назад умершего, ни большее количество желаний. Как и любая сказка, это, определенно, имело свой здравый смысл. Чего же пожелал джинн, заполучив это право от человека, которого же своими руками и лишил жизни? Так же, как Белль увидела правду в его глазах, джинн заметил, что она все поняла. Он отвел взгляд.

\- Ты хочешь вернуться к ней?

Джинн молча уселся на подушках, скрестив ноги по-турецки и сложив руки на груди. Белль встала и печально покачала головой, чувствуя, как ее затапливает уныние от мыслей об убийстве и чужой поруганной любви.

\- Ты нуждаешься в пище? Питье?

Он удостоил ее неохотным обиженным кивком. Белль пошарила в кладовке в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было бы мелко нарезать и дать пленнику, и вскоре вернулась с половинкой сыра и морковью. Взяв самый маленький и самый острый ножик, что смогла найти и, отметив, что у джинна самого на поясе был прикреплен нож, Белль отрезала по кусочку от каждого продукта, обернула все в провощенную бумагу, в которой находился сыр, и протянула сверток джинну прямо через прутья. С мрачным лицом, но и с толикой скромности, тот подошел и забрал предложенную еду, отнес к своему столику и поставил рядом. Нарезанные куски доходили ему до середины бедра, подобно колесам от телеги. Что ж, по крайней мере, он точно не останется голодным!

\- Дай мне твой кружку, - сказала Белль, указывая на стол, где лежали столовые приборы, размером с кукольные. - Есть вода, вино и мед, - если Румпельштильцхен хотел заполучить секреты злоумышленника, то чуть подпоить последнего точно не навредит. Не нужно много вина или меда, чтобы человечек размером с ее ладонь совершенно опьянел!

\- Спасибо. Предпочитаю воду, - кружка, размером не больше, чем фаланга на мизинце Белль, оказалась просунута сквозь прутья решетки. 

Ей пришлось потрудиться, чтобы ту не смыло в сток, когда она наполняла ее водой из помпы. Джинну пришлось взять кружку обеими руками, чтобы донести до стола. Сделав это, он повернулся и поклонился Белль без малейшего намека на издевку.

\- Благодарю, хозяюшка.

Белль постаралась улыбнуться в ответ. Это было в ее натуре - пытаться видеть лучшее в людях, но джинн пытался шпионить за ней в ее собственной спальне! И она была уверена, что он убил Короля Леопольда. А вот в чем она была совсем не уверена, так это в том, стоит ли доверять каким-либо его словам. И все же ей очень хотелось поверить джинну. Его голос, его поведение... они подкупали.

\- Что ты сделал с третьим желанием? Чего ты пожелал?

Гордо выпрямившись и приложив руку к сердцу, джинн все же слегка заколебался, прежде чем ответить. 

\- Того, что является самым лучшим. После любви, разумеется. 

Было очевидно, что более ясного ответа она не получит. Он одарил ее сдержанной вежливой улыбкой и принялся вытаскивать кусочек сыра.

\- А сейчас, прошу меня простить... Кажется, я не ел целую вечность.

Белль кивнула. Она все еще не была уверена, в том, каким должен быть этикет в разговорах с пленником. Это внушало ей чувство неловкости. Со вздохом она вспомнила о Гастоне и о сонном зелье. На вид он был вполне спокойным, но был ли его сон лучшей тюрьмой, чем птичья клетка?

\- О, - окликнул джинн, держа нож в одной руке и ломоть сыра в другой. – Я чувствую, что вон там какая-то волшебная коробка, - он указал ножом на коробочку для писем. – Что в ней? Призывающее заклинание? Портал? Можно мне взглянуть? - его глаза зажглись интересом, как и у Румпеля, когда он говорил о магии.

Белль ничего не сказала, вежливо кивнула и, уходя, забрала коробочку с собой. Только оказавшись вне пределов слышимости с кухни, почти наверху лестницы, она раскрыла коробочку дрожащими руками и достала письмо от отца. Почему она не проверила ее этим утром во время завтрака? Пытаясь сломать печать на сложенном письме и при этом не уронить коробочку, Белль едва не врезалась в собственного мужа. 

Румпель радостно улыбнулся и забрал у нее коробочку. 

Что ж, похоже, он побрился, отстраненно заметила девушка. Правда, плотно завязанный под самым подбородком шелковый шарф кремового цвета явно свидетельствовал о том, что ему не удалось проделать это без повреждений.

\- Отличная работа, моя любовь, - проворковал он. - Молодец!

Белль взглянула на него, ничего не понимая, бесценное письмо так и осталось нераспечатанным в ее руке.

\- Люди открывают тебе свои сердца с такой легкостью, - пояснил Румпельштильцхен с явным одобрением. 

\- Ты подслушивал? - и это напомнило ей о том, что, возможно, Реджина и не в состоянии ничего увидеть через закрытое зеркало, но джинн сказал, что теперь она может слышать.

Девушка поспешно оглядела большой зал, на случай, если в куче сокровищ, которые Румпель натащил сюда, как сорока, затесалось зеркало. Но ни одного зеркала обнаружено не было.

\- Конечно. Я бы не оставил тебя одну и без охраны наедине с джинном, - теперь на лице Румпеля было шутливо-оскорбленное выражение. Он был доволен ею, а еще больше - доволен собой, и Белль не испытывала ничего, кроме раздражения от очередной его интриги.

\- Значит, ты меня использовал, - заметила она, скрыв упрёк в ничего не выражающем тоне.

Румпель тут же прекратил свою веселую пантомиму, почувствовав неуверенность и не зная, как ответить на это утверждение. Белль покачала головой и прошла мимо него, чтобы развернуть письмо на столе. Она не была настолько сердита, чтобы начинать ссору, ей лишь не хотелось видеть его восторженную радость от того, что он выведал секреты джинна, используя ее саму.

\- Твой отец, - произнес Румпель тонким от нервозности голосом. - Хорошо ли он себя чувствует?

\- Надеюсь, что да, - Белль провела пальцем по строчкам, представив, что касаясь букв, она дотрагивается до отца. - Он приглашает нас на свою свадьбу.

Своим намеком на неодобрение и резкостью слов она заставила Румпеля чувствовать себя несчастным. Она никогда не искала себе подобной власти - распекать мужа и тем самым во многом с легкостью добиваться своего. Хотя она больше не чувствовала, что он позволяет ей это из страха потерять. Возможно, это было ужасно, но теперь он был уверен в ней настолько, насколько один человек может быть уверен в другом. Любящей жене необязательно должно нравиться все в своем муже, решила Белль. Она подумала о своем отце и леди Марсель, зная, что им предстоит начать вместе новую жизнь. Она сама вместе с Румпелем была лишь чуточку впереди них на этом пути.

\- Я не против играть свою роль, - снова повернувшись к нему, сказала девушка с весельем, которого совсем не испытывала. Но она хотела его испытывать. - Помогать тебе. Но только не вслепую. Нет необходимости хитрить и плести интриги _со мной_.

Он кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза и едва заметно волнуясь. Для него это уже стало в порядке вещей, не так ли? Использовать весь мир в качестве шахматной доски, а людей - вместо фигурок на ней. И ему это очень нравилось. Может, ему и в голову не приходило вести себя иначе, пока она не начала возражать? Белль попыталась сменить тему на более легкую.

\- Что у тебя под шарфом?

Рука Румпеля взметнулась к горлу быстрее, чем на его лице проступило понимание.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - пробормотал он, позволив Белль убрать его руку, а потом развязать декоративный узел и открыть то, что скрывалось под ним.

Он был прав. Могло быть намного хуже. Одна или две царапины. Кровь уже подсохла, а кожа под подбородком покраснела и стала немного бугристой. Белль прикоснулась к нему и сочувственно поморщилась.

\- Вот что бывает, если шпионить за мной, вместо того, чтобы быть внимательным к тому, что делаешь, - сказала она, привстав на цыпочки и быстро поцеловав мужа в губы. - Но ты не скормил его кошке. Благодарю.

Румпель моргнул, выглядя по-прежнему немного затравлено. Похоже, он едва поспевал реагировать на смену ее настроения. Что ж, Белль самой с трудом удавалось это!

\- Я, кажется, привязался к этой кошке, - негромко произнес он одним из своих детских голосов и слегка наморщил нос. - Не хотелось бы устраивать ей расстройство желудка.

Какое-то время они стояли и молча смотрели друг на друга. Никто из них не спешил начать говорить первым. Наконец, Белль оторвала взгляд от мужа и прочистила горло, указывая на его ботинки.

\- Как ты ходишь без своего посоха?

Румпель почти виновато пожал плечами.

\- Магия, - он переступил с ноги и даже не поморщился, - Сегодня в городе мне придется устроить им хорошее зрелище.

Белль кивнула. Она взяла его за руки - за одну, а потом и за другую - и позволила себе успокоиться от этого прикосновения.

\- Хотела бы я, чтобы не было никакой необходимости обманывать их, - она фыркнула, качая головой. - Я знаю, - девушка закатила глаза. - Никаких желаний. Но как же я хочу, чтобы это было именно так. Открыто и честно.

Он поднес ее руки к своему лицу и поцеловал их.

\- Если враги увидят мою слабость, как Реджина обнаружила слабость в защите на зеркалах, они придут, - сказал он. Его теплое дыхание коснулось костяшек ее пальцев. - Я не могу удержать ее или кого-либо еще от шпионажа за нами вне этих стен. - Румпель кивнул в сторону окна, из которого виделся мир, что лежал за пределами Темного замка. – Поэтому - не сейчас. Я не буду отказываться от надежды найти Бея, дорогая. Даже ради тебя. - В печали его глаз можно было утонуть. - Знай это.

\- Я знаю, - прошептала Белль, чувствуя, как в горле застрял ком, а в глазах защипало. Она не смогла бы точно сказать, возникло ли это все от его честного предостережения или от боли, что слышалась в тихом голосе. Горе мужа всегда раздирало ее сердце куда сильнее, чем собственные невзгоды. - Я никогда не попрошу тебя ни о чем другом.

Быстро, боясь по-настоящему разреветься, если продолжит пристально смотреть на него, Белль возвратилась к письму на столе.

\- Мы поедем на свадьбу как Темный и его Леди, и сохраним все свои секреты. Но если ты будешь недобро относиться к невесте, я... я пну тебя, Румпельштильцхен!

Какой же глупой, детской была эта угроза! Белль не удержалась от смеха, услышав, что Румпель тоже смеется, обнимая ее сзади.

\- Ну, похоже, ты отлично изучила все слабые стороны монстра, - сказал он, прикасаясь губами к ее затылку. Ощущать эту ласку было гораздо приятнее без щетины. - Темный будет вести себя безупречно, - он снова поцеловал ее в шею, на сей раз медленно. - Я обещаю.

Белль кивнула, чувствуя, как по всему телу пробежались мурашки, когда его теплые губы коснулись ее кожи. Но их объятия так и остались целомудренными: он сцепил руки у нее на животе и замер. Румпель не прижимался к ней сзади, но она все равно почувствовала, как в муже закипает сладкая жажда страсти. Жажда большего. Она накрыла его руки своими, выпрямив спину.

\- Рен, эм... - ей пришлось умолкнуть - и понять самой, куда движутся ее мысли, прежде чем повторить попытку поделиться ими с мужем. Они должны были хранить свои секреты от мира, но не друг от друга, верно? Даже те, которые ей совсем, совсем не хотелось обсуждать. Ей следовало рассказать ему о своих намерениях и желаниях, чтобы ему не приходилось гадать и волноваться из-за них. - Она показала мне, как сделать лекарство. Так, чтобы предотвратить возможную беременность.

Румпель напрягся. Эта тема остудила его пыл так же легко, как и ее.

\- Да?

\- Я начну принимать его, когда... когда буду готова, - в конце этого неуверенного утверждения оба они услышали явный вопросительный подъем. Румпель медленно отпустил девушку и переместил руки на ее плечи. 

–Только тогда, когда ты будешь готова, - он поцеловал ее затылок с той же преувеличенной осторожностью и медлительностью, что и раньше. – И так будет всегда, моя дорогая, - еще поцелуй, на этот раз чуть более длительный, с оттенком нежного почтения. – Так, как это должно было бы быть с самого начала.

Белль удивленно развернулась к мужу, неожиданно вырванная из собственной неуверенности его спокойными словами. Она подняла голову и встретилась с Румпелем взглядом.

Во всем его теле снова появилось заметное напряжение, а на лбу пролегли глубокие морщины. Но главное, его глаза – глаза обычного человека - не давали ему ни малейшего шанса спрятать охватившую его боль. 

\- Я думала, мы уже простили друг друга за это, - она приобняла его за талию, пытаясь собственной улыбкой вынудить его тоже слегка улыбнуться. - Думаю, мы извлекли из этого хороший урок, разве нет?

Румпель покачал головой.

\- Я столько всего натворил. С самого начала. Ты заслуживала намного большего, Белль, - с болезненным состраданием она смотрела на мужа, который с трудом шевелил губами, выговаривая слова. - Я не... Я должен быть тебе мужем, но я все еще... - он умолк, опустив плечи. Указав на собственную грудь, он вздохнул и уронил руку. 

Белль чуть не рассмеялась от неприкрытого облегчения. Он тоже это чувствовал! Это притяжение, противоречия, что грызли ее с самого момента их свадьбы! Как быть женой Румпельштильцхена и при этом оставаться самой собой - Белль. Подобно тому, как ее раздражали и расстраивали его малоприятные привычки, ее наивность и неукротимая доверчивость во всем пугали и разочаровывали его самого. Такова была их суть - каждого из них - и в этом состоял конфликт между их природой и ролями, что отвела каждому из них судьба. Конфликт между их желаниями и их долгом. Их одинокими сердцами и их истинной любовью! Почему она считала, что была единственной, кто чувствовал это? Конечно же, любые супруги сталкивались с этим. И не столь важно, были они соединены по воле судьбы друг с другом, являясь незнакомцами, или добровольно сошлись после долгого периода ухаживаний. Привстав на цыпочки, Белль поцеловала Румпеля в свежевыбритую щеку. Он пах оливковым мылом и совсем чуть-чуть - кровью.

\- Мы оба натворили дел, - она поцеловала его в другую щеку, чувствуя, как в ответ на этот жест он неуверенно приобнял ее за талию. - И наоборот не делали того, что следовало бы. Мы учимся, - поддавшись сентиментальности, хрупкой, но не болезненной, Белль обняла мужа за шею и повисла на нем до тех пор, пока тот слегка не наклонился под давлением таких настойчивых объятий и не обнял девушку в ответ. - Это ведь и есть приключение, правда?

К облегчению Белль, Румпель усмехнулся ей в ухо и прижал ее к себе еще крепче.

\- Да, мое сокровище, - ответил он со смешком. С облегчением. – Это, определенно, настоящее приключение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	109. Рен

К тому моменту, как они покинули замок, дождь уже прекратился. Белль ожидала, что они пойдут к карете, но Румпель просто взял ее за руку и перенес из мраморного холла прямиком к колодцу на перекрестке. Он послал ей улыбку и просунул руку в широкие рукава ее бархатного плаща, чтобы положить ладонь ей на талию.

У нее совершенно не было сил ругать мужа за то, что он своими действиями напугал ее. Не сейчас. Румпель перенес ее на то самое место, где девушка впервые встретилась с Рен. Было ли это простым совпадением, или маг таким образом хотел ей что-то сказать?

\- Они соберутся в таверне, когда наступит время, - сказал он, указав в сторону дороги. - Почему бы тебе пока не сходить, да не поискать своих портних?

\- Не думаю, что я сегодня в состоянии разговаривать о платьях. Никогда прежде мне так не хотелось сбежать куда подальше от выполнения своего долга.

Румпельштильцхен напряг руку.

\- Как мне повезло.

Ей пришлось улыбнуться. Несмотря на то, что сейчас она была опечалена, Белль невольно улыбнулась теплу в голосе Румпеля. Да, брак с ним был для нее долгом. Но ей никогда в голову не приходило сбежать, чтобы его не выполнять. Сейчас Белль готова была сбежать домой. Ее удерживало только желание проявить прощальное почтение к Рен.

\- Таверна вполне подходит моим целям, - провозгласил Румпель. – Там я смогу поговорить с торговцами и оставить послания для всех остальных. Мои контракты были заключены еще с их отцами и дедами.

\- Ты знаешь их по именам? Тех, чьи куры несут наши яйца? – этот шутливый разговор немного отвлек ее от тяжелых мыслей, когда они начали двигаться по улице в сторону таверны.

\- Не имею ни малейшего представления. А вот Янек знает, - похоже, эта мысль ни капельки не беспокоила Румпеля. Белль пожала плечами и прильнула поближе к мужу.

Они оба плотнее обернулись в свои плащи, спасаясь от холода, но девушка все равно дрожала, радуясь тому, что муж приобнял ее одной рукой. Сегодня Румпель не скрывал свое лицо под капюшоном. Теперь он был сильнее - более увереным в своей магии и в том, что она выдержит пристальное изучение толпы. Был ли в его походке хоть малейший намек на прихрамывание? Белль так и не успела прийти к какому-либо выводу прежде, чем они остановились у таверны, дверь которой поспешно распахнули перед ними.

\- Моя жена замерзла, - стоило Румпелю сказать это, и одна из женщин, хозяйничавших за барной стойкой, тут же провела Белль внутрь. Для важной гостьи моментально освободили место возле камина. Там уже расположились несколько женщин, которые заняли расставленные неровным полукругом скамьи. Белль испытала облегчение, завидев среди них знакомые лица Эльзы Фитчет и Марты Картер.

Вокруг огня царила теплая атмосфера, в то время как остальная часть таверны будто бы источала нервозное уважение со стороны мужчин-посетителей. Румпель подошел к Янеку и что-то тихо у него спросил. В ответ тот несколько раз кивнул с мрачным видом. Белль повернулась к приятному теплу огня, в душе надеясь, что в результате их разговора в замок прибудут провиант и дрова, на телегах, а не при помощи магии.

\- Миледи? - в голосе Эльзы сквозила неуверенность - она что-то сказала, пока Белль была погружена в собственные мысли. Ой, мамочки!

\- Прости, Эльза, - девушка нервно улыбнулась женщинам вокруг. - Что ты сказала?

\- Не желаете ли выпить, миледи? - Эльза извлекла на свет пустую чашу и черпак. Белль обнаружила, что на плите перед очагом стоял кувшин с глинтвейном, который женщины распивали прежде, чем она присоединилась к ним.

\- Спасибо, - ответила она, и Эльза с облегчением наполнила ей чашу. Когда Белль приняла ее, то почувствовала, как руки стали постепенно согреваться. Это были восхитительные ощущения!

\- Тогда, за Рен, - сказала Марта, поднимая свою чашу. Полдюжины голосов эхом повторили тост и все выпили, обмениваясь такими же неуверенными улыбками, как и Белль.

\- Никогда не было такого, чтобы хозяин приходил на похороны, - заметила Марта заговорщическим шепотом, наклонившись поближе к остальным. У Белль не хватило духу сказать, что как бы тихо та ни говорила, Румпель, находясь на пике своих сил, все равно все прекрасно бы услышал. - Но, конечно, в этом нет ничего удивительного - он ведь принес ее сюда. Пришел с ребенком на руках, все еще покрытом кровью роженицы и завернутом в его собственный плащ. Трудно представить Рен ребеночком, правда?

Белль переводила взгляд с лица на лицо - открытые улыбки сменились нервными и неловкими гримасами. Она уже встречала этих женщин раньше – по другую сторону базарного прилавка или занимающихся своими делами в городе.

\- Вы не могли бы назвать мне ваши имена? - Белль отстраненно отметила в своем голосе извиняющиеся нотки. Румпель бы отчитал ее за это. Она была хозяйкой здесь и не должна была ни за что извиняться. Когда женщины стали представляться, девушка изо всех сил попыталась запомнить их имена, но понимала, что все равно придется попросить Марту напомнить ей о них попозже. Почти все ее мысли занимала Рен, поэтому она молча кивала женщинам. Они оказались довольно приятной компанией – дружелюбной, хоть и несколько излишне осторожной.

\- Мы как раз говорили о том, что вы сказали в ратуше, - вставила Марта, вероятно, заметив неловкость Белль, оказавшейся чужачкой в их кругу. - Насчет закона, который должен быть равным как для мужчин, так и для женщин.

\- Да? - Белль переводила взгляд с лица на лицо, выискивая намеки на их истинные чувства относительно ее слов. В конце концов, она ведь не спрашивала их, чего они хотят, разве не так?

\- Вы и вправду можете так сделать?

\- Думаю, что уже сделала, - призналась Белль с облегчением. Ее смущение вызвало добродушные смешки среди женщин.

\- А он не против? - Марта едва заметно кивнула в сторону, откуда доносился голос Румпельштильцхена.

\- Не думаю. Но он любит всякие каверзы, - осторожно призналась Белль, - а это совсем не то, что входит в _мои_ планы.

\- Рен сказала, что вы знаете, что делаете, - рассмеявшись, Марта опустошила свою чашу и откинулась назад на скамье настолько, насколько это было можно. - Мы потеряли слишком много мальчиков, - ее голос тотчас же стал тихим и серьезным. Белль подумала о маленьком мальчике, которого видела возле дома Марты, и все внутри у нее завязалось узлом. - Пришло время женщинам самим говорить за себя.

\- Мы всегда сами говорили за себя, - пробурчала Эльза себе под нос. - От этого просто никогда не было никакого толку, вот и все.

Женщины в круге, похоже, были с ней согласны, обменявшись кивками и мрачными взглядами.

\- Для Лули толк был, - сказал кто-то. Белль перевела взгляд на темнокожую женщину, чьи темные с проседью волосы делали невозможным строить предположения о ее возрасте. Она назвалась Обри, кажется, так? - Она поведала хозяйке свои беды, и вот теперь у нее нет бед, - она с гордостью кивнула в сторону Белль.

\- Ее беды заперты позади здания ратуши, - произнесла Марта с властным неодобрением. - Вы и вправду можете забрать у него землю, миледи?

Белль знала, что если бы вопрос зависел только от нее – то она так и сделала бы. Будучи в тюрьме, Дейси Тавиш не сможет платить предстоящую арендную плату в этом месяце, и она просто может приказать Янеку выгнать его за это. Это было, вероятно, не очень справедливо. Это, возможно, было и неправильно, но зато действенно.

\- Я не хочу забирать его землю, - с неловкостью пояснила она. - Но я буду действовать по-справедливости, если его жена захочет остаться. Это ее дом - арендная плата будет взиматься из ее средств, заработанных потом и кровью. У нее должен быть выбор и при этом гарантия безопасности.

\- Их земля не пропадет, если они решат покинуть город, - вставила Эльза. - С трех сторон ее окружают фермы, которые готовы драться за каждый клочок - ведь там хорошее пастбище и чистый родник.

Белль сидела молча и неподвижно, прислушиваясь, как женщины горячо обсуждают практические вопросы. Окончательное решение и его воплощение в жизнь они, похоже, были рады оставить ей и Янеку, но пришли к единогласному выводу, что хорошее пастбище не должно пропасть зря, и что если семейство Тавишей покинет ферму, ни земля, ни постройки не будут пустовать долго.

Увлекшись разговором, который, благодаря заправляющей всем Марте, вот-вот был готов перейти в жаркий спор, женщины, казалось, забыли о своем трепете перед Белль. И она была этому, несомненно, очень рада. 

Люди Одстоуна сами прекрасно знали, что будет лучше для их города. Не их господин, который держался в стороне, и явно не госпожа, которая появилась среди них всего несколько недель тому назад. Янек мог бы указывать ей правильный путь благодаря своим знаниям этих мест и здешних традиций, но именно к местным семьям она должна прислушиваться в первую очередь, прежде чем принимать решения.

\- Я думаю, его сыновья сами бы прибили своего отца рано или поздно, - произнесла Марта, и Белль заморгала, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре. – Джулс неоднократно готов был его придушить, а уж более рассудительного парня сложно сыскать.

\- Если есть еще такие, как Тавиш, мне должны сообщить об этом, - сказала Белль, сама удивившись сорвавшимся с языка словам. Она собиралась оставить эту тему до лучших времен. Но когда они наступят, эти лучшие времена? Рен хотела, чтобы она задумывалась о таких вещах, а не откладывала их на туманное «завтра». Рен умерла с одобрительной улыбкой на устах, став свидетелем первой реальной попытки Белль что-то исправить в этом мире.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то умалчивал подобные случаи из страха потерять свои жилища или средства к существованию. Одстоун может себе позволить справедливое правосудие.

\- Я слышала, на Пасеке ищут служанок и горничных, - предложила Обри. - Все слуги и половина работников сбежали оттуда, когда узнали о Гнили.

Рози Тавиш была когда-то горничной, разве нет? 

Пасека.

Белль задавалась вопросом, как долго эта тайна будет отравлять все вокруг, прежде чем напряжение достигнет критической точки. Сможет ли Рэндалл жить с этим тяжким грузом? Придавленный немым стыдом? Видеть маленького Эдварда каждый день, зная, что его эгоизм привел к сотням смертей чьих-то сыновей в Одстоуне? А если в Одстоуне узнают о невольном безрассудстве Рэндалла, что сделают с ним отчаявшиеся люди? С Флорой и даже с ребенком? Месть толпы обычно абсолютно глуха к гласу рассудка. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока не становится слишком поздно.

Похоже, все вокруг сходились на том, что Розмари была горничной в зажиточной семье, прежде чем вышла замуж за Дейси Тавиша, и что работа по дому больше подходила ей, чем жизнь на ферме.

\- У тебя слишком острый язык, чтобы быть служанкой, Одри, - рассмеялся кто-то, и взрывы смеха среди собравшихся приглушили звуки мужских разговоров в противоположном углу. Белль повернулась, выискивая глаза Румпеля среди мужчин. Все они с тревогой отводили глаза от группки женщин, и Темный оказался единственным мужчиной среди всех, кто ухмылялся и прямо смотрел на оживленных собеседниц, хотя, судя по всему, Хэдли изо всех сил старался подражать ему.

\- Они нервничают, как стадо овец, завидевших волка, - засмеялась Марта, когда все расслабились, и мужчины вернулись к своим разговорам - У большинства из них дочери вашего возраста, миледи. Дочери, которым внезапно захотелось знать, есть ли у них право высказаться относительно того, что здесь происходит.

В этом утверждении проскользнул вопросительный оттенок. Белль улыбнулась, взмахом руки отказавшись от новой порции горячего вина.

\- Им точно не нужны мужчины, чтобы добиться правосудия, если с ними поступили не по справедливости.

Снова последовали одобрительные кивки. Белль невольно задалась вопросом, стал бы брат Лули - Джулс - искать правосудия для своих матери и сестер, если бы дожил до совершеннолетия, или Марта была права, и он опустился бы до насилия?

\- Будет ли новый закон более мягок к замужним женщинам, жена моя? - Румпель заставил ее вздрогнуть - всех их - когда внезапно положил ладони ей на плечи, оказавшись сзади.

\- Естественно, нет, - неумолимо ответила она. - Это было бы глупо.

\- Солнце уже почти зашло, - объявил Румпель. Женщины, замершие в страхе, одновременно повернули головы в сторону крохотных окошек, чтобы убедиться в правоте хозяина. - Кто понесет Рен на кладбище?

\- Мы, - сказала Марта, вставая на ноги и отряхивая юбки. Ее поведение было не совсем вызывающим, но демонстрировало тщательно контролируемое неодобрение женщины, которая знала, что случилось с нерожденным ребенком Белль неделю назад.

\- Тогда отправляемся.

Белль поднялась, оставив свою чашу на лавке, но другие женщины уже целеустремленно суетились, и девушка вдруг обнаружила, что ей нечего делать и нечем помочь им. Они прошли сквозь толпу мужчин - некоторые из них спешно допивали свои напитки и завершали разговоры, чтобы последовать за ними. Другие остались на месте, но подняли вверх свои чаши, выказывая почтение уходящим.

Как много людей здесь знало Рен? Сколько из них сегодня будет стоять у ее могилы?

\- Я должна... помочь, - ее плечи опустились под весом ладони Румпельштильцхена, и она чуть замешкалась, слишком очевидно выделяясь из общей массы собравшихся людей. 

\- Они предложат тебе налить вино, - мягко сказал он, погрузив пальцы в плотные складки ее плаща. - Это почетная обязанность.

Она кивнула, стараясь не расстраиваться от того, что внезапно оказалась за пределами дружного круга женщин. Но у нее еще будет время завести себе подруг. Сегодня она пришла сюда ради Рен - Рен, которая была ее первым другом здесь, и другом Румпеля тоже. Своеобразным другом, но, несомненно - другом.

\- Ты будешь там?

\- Да, - напряженно ответил Румпель. - Идем.

На мостовой между таверной и домиком Рен скопилась небольшая толпа - человек тридцать. Дверь домика стояла нараспашку, а внутри можно было увидеть перемещающихся людей, которые явно были чем-то заняты. Румпель остановился позади небольшой толпы, и его рука упала с плеча Белль. Взглянув в его лицо, она увидела ледяную, ничего не выражающую маску, за которой скрывалась боль. Женщины вынесли из дома на плоских носилках, сделанных из крепких палок, полностью покрытое тело старушки. Палки тоже были обернуты обрезами ярких тканей.

Если бы сейчас стояла более поздняя весна, возможно, горожанки окружили бы Рен цветами, но сегодня они использовали только ветки вечнозеленых деревьев, на которых ярко выделялись ягоды, продержавшиеся там всю зиму.

Народ Белль устраивал совсем другие похороны: тело укладывали в простой деревянный гроб, который к месту погребения доставляли на телеге. Здесь же женщины несли носилки на плечах, так что вымпелы из ткани трепетали позади, пока процессия двигалась в сторону кладбища. Остальные собравшиеся последовали за носильщицами, в то время как Румпель остался недвижим, позволяя всем пройти вперед. Возможно ли, что он следовал какому-то местному обычаю? Во всяком случае, никто не осмелился задать ни одного вопроса по поводу его поведения. 

Белль чувствовала на себе взгляд Румпеля, пока они шли рука об руку, медленным шагом, позволявшим ему скрывать остаточные признаки хромоты. Похоронное шествие не было торопливым, и все же Темный и его жена сильно отстали, настолько, что Белль перестала слышать хлопанье импровизированных вымпелов на ветру. Ей пришлось несколько раз сглотнуть, чтобы избавиться от кома в горле, жалея, что она не выпила вина по-больше. В этом же и состоял весь смысл распития вина, не так ли? Ослабить тугие узлы нервов у живущих и склонить их к добрым воспоминаниям о мертвых? 

Так ли они несли своих детей к месту их упокоения? Поддерживала ли Рен носилки с кем-то из мальчиков или просто шла позади, погруженная в тяжелое молчание? Снова почувствовав, что Румпель смотрит на неё, Белль взглянула на мужа в ответ.

\- Ты слишком переживаешь.

\- Правда? - судя по его выражению лица, он считал, что должен переживать еще сильнее, а не меньше.

\- Да.

Несмотря на то, что процессия прибыла на кладбище раньше них, для Белль и Румпельштильцхена было оставлено место, где бы они могли стоять и иметь беспрепятственный обзор во время церемонии. Могила показалась Белль слишком узкой, пока она не вспомнила слова Румпеля - что людей здесь хоронили лицом к закату. Могилу Рен вырыли рядом с могилами погибших мальчиков, так, что их участки оказались как раз между ее участком и горизонтом, смотрящим на закат - как будто после смерти ей было уготовано присматривать за детьми. Кто-то осторожно дотронулся до локтя Белль. Она удивленно повернулась и увидела Туллию с красными от слёз глазами, но сейчас она уже не плакала.

\- Любой может что-то сказать о ней, если захочет, - неуверенно прошептала она. Белль сумела благодарно кивнуть в ответ, прежде чем ее глаза наполнились слезами, а горло сжалось, и ей пришлось уставиться прямо перед собой, чтобы не дать другим увидеть свое состояние. Женщины, которые несли носилки, теперь снимали покрывавшую их ткань. Белль не сразу поняла, что они отвязывали разные части конструкции от деревянных палок, чтобы перекатить тело на бок перед тем, как опустить его в тканевом гамаке в могилу.

Десять женщин с легкостью подняли Рен и встали наготове. В разлившейся тишине тканевые вымпелы развевались за их плечами, улавливая малейшее дуновение ветра. Устраивали ли местные мужчины такую же службу для себе подобных? 

Затем последовали шепотки и подталкивания, но только Хэдли выступил вперед от толчка женщины, которую Белль приняла за его жену. Он подошел к голове могилы, кивнул ждущим женщинам и заговорил.

\- Рен была целительницей, - его голос звучал ровно и спокойно. - Она от всего сердце отдавала нам свою мудрость и умения. И кто из нас может сказать что-то лучше?

Пальцы Белль онемели и заболели, впиваясь в руку Румпеля. Она хотела заговорить, но ее разговоры с Рен всегда были слишком личными. И во время своей речи она обязательно расплачется. Если она заговорит, то не сможет сдержать слез, скомкает речь и опозорит и своего мужа, и покойную подругу.

Хэдли по-прежнему стоял на краю могилы, и никто не подошел, чтобы занять его место и сказать речь. Его слова вызывали согласные кивки и гул голосов. Этого было достаточно. Переглянувшись и кивнув, десять женщин размотали длинные полосы ткани и осторожно опустили импровизированный гамак в могилу. Они одновременно выпустили свои концы, и трепещущие красные и синие ленты домотканной материи опустились в зияющую черную яму. 

Белль восхитила простота церемонии – вернее, само отсутствие церемонии - особенно, когда поняла, что то, что происходило здесь и сейчас породило в ней куда больше мыслей о Рен, чем ей бы того хотелось. Позже, когда останется одна, да, она будет вспоминать старушку. Но сейчас она боролась с каждым вздохом, чтобы тот не превратился во всхлип, всхлип, который был вызван не только печалью, но и гневом и жалостью к себе.

Подошли мужчины с лопатами и начали скидывать земляную насыпь в могилу. Белль почувствовала, как Румпель взял ее за руку, но это не был утешающий жест. Он поднял их соединенные руки на уровень груди, и Белль недоуменно посмотрела на него слезящимися глазами, когда он снова отпустил ее. Шмыгая носом и пытаясь сморгнуть застилавшие глаза слезы, она поняла, что он что-то оставил в ее вытянутой руке - какие-то мягкие крошки.

\- Что это? - спросила она, пытаясь виновато припомнить, говорил ли он ей о чем-то еще помимо разливания чаши с вином. Что ей нужно делать с этими крошками во время похорон? В красноватых отблесках заката лицо Румпеля казалось высеченным из камня.

\- Плата, - коротко ответил он. 

И тут запела птица. Это был необычайно чистый звук - прекрасная песня лилась откуда-то совсем рядом, и все начали оглядываться в поисках источника. Люди указывали пальцами за пределы могилы, туда, где стояло надгробие маленькой девочки - Ирзы Литтлхип. Птичка-крапивник запрыгнула на камень, откормленная и бесстрашная, вкладывая все свое сердечко в трели заходящему солнцу, как будто воспевая человека, который был назван в ее честь.

Даже шестеро мужчин с лопатами остановились, засмотрелись и прислушались, боясь шевельнуться, чтобы не спугнуть исполнительницу такой прекрасной и уместной песни. Это, казалось, продлилось несколько долгих минут, и не прекращалось еще какое-то время даже тогда, когда мужчины вернулись к своему делу, стараясь сбрасывать землю как можно тише, чтобы не помешать птичьему пению.

Птичка время от времени пританцовывала и подпрыгивала, распевая на разные лады, иногда прерывалась, но всегда возвращалась к могиле и присутствующим, горделиво выпячивая вперед толстую грудку. Белль не понимала, как такое крошечное создание может быть настолько громкоголосым, и откуда простая птица может знать такую чистую и красивую мелодию. Она чуть не подпрыгнула, когда песня прервалась, а Румпель в этот же миг наклонился к ее уху и шепнул:

\- Заплати ей за ее услугу.

Белль неуверенно сделала шаг вперед, протягивая перед собой крошки на открытой ладони. Под удивленное оханье собравшихся людей, птичка молниеносно подлетела и на миг зависла над пальцами Белль, после чего уселась прямо на них. Длинные и тонкие лапки были холодными, а клюв, коснувшийся собранной чашечкой ладони - острым. Очарованная, боясь даже вздохнуть, дабы не спугнуть птичку, и в то же время не желая пропустить ничего из того, что происходило, Белль смутно догадалась, что держит в руках крошечные кусочки какого-то твердого сыра, а также зачерствевшие хлебные крошки.

Крапивник безошибочно выбирал кусочки сыра, выклевывая их среди хлебных крошек. Все, казалось, задержали дыхание, пока птичка неожиданно не вспорхнула с ладони девушки и не скрылась во тьме.

Вокруг зашептались.

Белль почему-то почувствовала себя покинутой и рассеянно опустила руку, не обращая внимания на просыпавшиеся в результате этого крошки. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Румпеля, но вместо мужа увидела спешащую к ней хозяйку таверны, которая держала серебряный кубок в руках. 

Чаши с вином, обтянутые кожей, переходили из рук в руки, а огонь передавали с факела на факел. Они не будут возвращаться домой в темноте.

\- Моя леди, - женщина протянула ей кубок, - не выпьете ли вы с нами за душу Рен?

Белль с трудом сглотнула, прекрасно понимая, что ее просят о куда большем, чем о просто молчаливом согласии.

\- Выпью, - ответила она так твердо, как только могла. Пока все вокруг согласно кивали, Белль приняла кубок и наклонилась поближе к полной женщине, чтобы шепотом спросить: - Что я должна сделать?

\- О! - женщине даже в голову не приходило, что Белль может не знать про этот обычай. - Вам нужно встать туда, где стоял Хэдли, и произнести прощальные слова в память о Рен. После этого вы должны сделать глоток, а остальное вылить туда, где в последствии будет установлена мемориальная доска. Это просто.

Белль двинулась в сторону недавно возникшего холмика с землей. Она почувствовала, как ее ступни уместились как раз в отпечатках следов, оставленных на влажной почве более крупными ногами Хэдли. Румпель отошел в сторону, спрятавшись в тени от теплого света фонаря, однако этого было недостаточно, чтобы люди вокруг забыли о его присутствии. Многие здесь по двое по трое передавали друг другу одну и ту же чашу, но Янек поискал глазами своего хозяина и пошел в его сторону, держа в руках свой кубок. Румпель кивнул, после чего встал с кубком в руках и посмотрел на Белль, пока все вокруг не затихли.

Сумерки сгустились, постепенно переходя в ночь. Белль подумала, что Рен бы пожурила ее за затягивание, подтолкнула к действию, чтобы собравшиеся уже могли бы разойтись по домам и согреться. Подняв чашу над головой, Белль понадеялась, что не подавится собственными словами.

\- За Рен, - произнесла она и сделала небольшой глоток из серебряного кубка, наблюдая за тем, как люди вокруг последовали ее примеру, передавая свои чаши друг другу и делая большие глотки из них. Румпель, как и Белль, отпил из кубка совсем чуть-чуть. 

Когда все вновь затихли, Белль наклонилась над могильным холмиком и так медленно, как только могла, пустила тонкую струйку вина в грязь. 

Это было странное прощание. Люди вокруг начали постепенно расходиться, оставляя Белль одну. Девушка молча смотрела на небо. Хозяйка таверны подошла к ней и с благодарной улыбкой забрала кубок. Она смотрела на госпожу так, словно та сделала что-то очень важное и правильное. Румпель остался там, где стоял, немного отойдя в сторону, пока толпа покидала кладбище, придерживаясь главной дороги.

Белль слышала их голоса, когда люди уже были довольно далеко. Она даже услышала, как кто-то смеется. Когда звуки стихли, Румпель подошел к жене и нащупал в складках платья ее руку. У них не было никаких причин спешить и нарушать тишину вокруг.

\- Рен отругала бы тебя, - сказала она спустя какое-то время, - за магию.

Он пожал плечами и засунул руку в полы плаща, вынув оттуда закрученную спиралью ветку. Нет. Не ветку... это была волшебная палочка!

Белль только тогда догадалась об этом, когда Румпель указал палочкой в сторону головы могилы и там появилось каменное надгробие. Казалось, оно соткалось прямо из воздуха, выросло из-под земли, как будто магия забрала бесчисленное множество крошечных кусочков из множества разных мест, чтобы выстроить этот кусок простой скалы с одной отполированной гранью. Да, если слегка наклониться, там можно было разглядеть глубоко вырезанные буквы «Рен». Под надписью находился небольшой каменный выступ. Туда Румпель молча положил палочку.

\- Странное подношение ты оставляешь ей, - Белль подошла поближе к мужу, не отводя глаз от надгробия. - Магия?

\- Магии в ней почти не осталось, - сделав глубокий вдох, Румпель выпустил воздух. Было уже слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то помимо очертаний унылого пейзажа, а ее муж рядом казался просто серой тенью. - Кроме того, - добавил он, мягко уводя Белль от края могилы, - она принадлежала ее матери.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: LA_donna


	110. Замерзшие

Мраморный холл встретил их прохладным воздухом, который был лишь ненамного теплее, чем снаружи. Румпель тоже это почувствовал, понурил плечи и поморщился, поплотнее заворачиваясь в плащ. Белль взяла его за руку и потянула в сторону главного зала, в надежде, что огонь там еще не потух. Она не слишком удивилась, обнаружив, что тот весело потрескивает и готов их согреть, а еще там оказалось достаточно свечей, чтобы осветить их дальнейший путь. Что ж, сегодня она была совсем не против дополнительной магии. 

Сидели ли они когда-нибудь здесь вдвоем? С благодарностью опустившись в одно из кресел и протянув руки к гоню, Белль осознала, что не может припомнить ничего такого. Такими уютными вечерами они наслаждались вместе большей частью в постели. Румпель присел рядом с большей осторожностью и вытянул перед собой больную ногу. Под пристальным взглядом Белль он махнул правой рукой и снял с себя маскировку, после которой остался просто бледным и изможденным человеком. Ео губы сжались в тонкую нить, говоря о сильном внутреннем дискомфорте.

\- Ты выглядишь таким же уставшим, как я себя ощущаю, - заметила Белль, по-глупому волнуясь от того, что нарушает установившееся между ними молчание с тех пор, как они покинули могилу Рен. - Ляжем сегодня пораньше?

Белль осознала, что не осмелилась бы настолько откровенно озвучивать это предложение, если бы ее намерения не были совершенно невинными. Румпель все равно ухмыльнулся, все еще подпирая голову сложенными руками.

\- Не терпится согреть ножки?

\- И не только ножки, - призналась Белль, увидев, что улыбка мужа становится еще шире от ее слов – от предложения, которого она _не_ делала. – Ты, кстати, тоже выглядишь весьма замерзшим.

Он кивнул, но как-то неопределенно, как будто не понимал, почему эта тема вообще имела какое-либо значение. Белль почувствовала, что ее болтовня только отвлекает, и Румпель был этому не совсем рад.

\- Продолжай без меня.

Это было совсем не то, что представляла себе Белль - огромная холодная кровать, в которой скоро она окажется совсем одна. Она хотела не кровать, или даже не тепло, а утешения, которое можно найти только в приносящих покой объятьях. Как бы ужасно она себя не чувствовала, Белль еще больше страдала от угрюмой печали мужа и той ауры отчуждения вокруг него, которая пришла на смену его кипящей деятельности и целеустремленности. 

Девушка откашлялась и заерзала.

\- Что случилось с матерью Рен?

Румпель поднял взгляд, несколько раз моргнул и выпрямился в кресле, как будто его сильно удивило ее присутствие по левую руку.

\- Она умерла, - пожал он плечами. - Они были вдалеке от других людей, среди деревьев у пустынной дороги. Она истекла кровью.

\- Но у нее была палочка, - Белль вспомнила простую, изогнутую палочку, которую Румпель оставил на могиле. - У нее была магия.

\- Очень мало. И достаточно отчаяния, чтобы ее последняя мысль стала обо мне.

\- Но она же должно быть была фе...

Румпель поспешно поднялся на ноги, а потом схватился за каминную полку, когда больная нога подогнулась по его весом.

\- Она была вполне смертна, когда я ее нашел, - прошипел он сквозь сцепленные зубы. Его характер всегда портился, когда предметом разговора становились феи. Белль промолчала, стараясь изо всех сил не показать, как ее ранит подобное поведение.

Люди по-разному переживали горе – она прекрасно знала это. Одни плакали, другие бросались с головой в работу. Кто-то даже превращал свое горе в настоящую войну, сражаясь с болью так долго, как только мог. Гнев и одиночество слишком долго были спасением для Румпельштильцхена. Может, здесь и сейчас они помогали ему лучше, чем распростертые объятья жены?

Он едва мог переносить вес на свою больную ногу. Боль, которую он скрывал под маской в Одстоуне, и сейчас крепко держала его в своих когтях. Только маски больше не было.

Прежде, чем она успела предложить ему принести посох, тот сам возник в правой руке Румпеля, и он перенес на него свой вес.

\- Мне надо поработать, - угрюмо произнес он, но что-то более мягкое заставило его поколебаться, когда он миновал ее кресло, и послать ей едва заметную улыбку. - Увидимся позже, да?

Кивнув, но не желая ничего говорить, чтобы не сказать что-то не то, Белль осталась сидеть и прислушиваться к его тяжелым шагам, пока он шел к лестнице. Потом она поднялась из кресла, понимая, что если просто так сидеть и ничего не делать, то этот маленький отказ сегодня может попросту ее уничтожить.

Кухня встретила ее светом и теплом, да так, что Белль едва дойдя до стола, поспешила расстегнуть застежку на бархатном плаще. Сперва она не смогла разглядеть джина через прутья решетки, однако наклонившись и приглядевшись, девушка увидела его внутри лампы – тот, по-видимому, спал среди шелковых подушек, находящихся внутри. У него по-прежнему было много еды, но Белль решила поставить за решетку еще и стакан воды, чтобы пленник мог дотянуться и наполнить свою чашку или какую-либо емкость побольше.

Еще и ситуация с Гастоном, которая никак не способствовала облегчению мук совести. Девушка навестила пленника, прежде чем отправится на похороны Рен, чтобы дать ему зелье и проверить его состояние. Он, казалось, чувствовал себя вполне уютно под ворохом одеял, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на растущие сырость и холод в помещении, которые беспокоили саму Белль. Похоже, вскоре ей придется попросить Румпеля вновь переместить Гастона, на этот раз в помещение с камином.

Белль решила разогреть тушеное рагу, помешивая его гораздо чаще, чем оно того требовало, чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять. Пока ее руки были заняты, она могла избегать мыслей о Рен или о напряженном настроении собственного мужа. Девушка полагала, что мысли Румпеля постоянно возвращались к его прошлому, заставляя вновь анализировать свое будущее. Он думал о своей смертности, и как следствие - ограниченном времени на то, чтобы найти сына. Какое утешение она могла предложить ему?

Она мечтала о том, чтобы в тот злополучный день ее поцелуй не разбил бы его проклятья. 

Сглотнув, Белль выронила ложку и отошла от плиты, в ужасе прикрыв рот ладонью. Она _действительно_ мечтала об этом. Но почему? Потому что любимый не находил себе места из-за этого нового временного ограничения? Потому что он был напуган? Потому что теперь он был смертный и рано или поздно умрет, так же как Рен. А Белль останется вдовой, вкушающей горькие десятилетия одиночества. Потому что теперь, возможно, у них просто нет времени, чтобы успеть воссоединить сына с отцом... Все это вместе взятое…

Да, все это, и в то же время ничего из этого не было истинной причиной. А что же было? В самом деле, если она честно проанализирует свое желание, ничего не скрывая и не утаивая, то обязательно поймет, в чем его истинная причина, верно?

Быть может, в том, что муж.... изменился? Конечно, он вынужден был измениться! Проклятие, которое владело им все эти годы, было таким темным и всепоглощающем! И все же он не выглядел как человек, избавившейся от ужасного бремени. Скорее как мужчина, который пытался - с деликатностью, на какую он только был сейчас способен - справится с самым жутким своим ночным кошмаром, воплотившимся наяву.

Еда вдруг встала Белль поперек горла. Она с трудом проглотила горячее рагу, пытаясь не дать волю рыданиям, которые пытались вырваться из ее горла с каждым новым вдохом. 

Как так случилось, что снятое проклятие воплотиться во что-то иное, чем благословение и радость? И тем не менее, она чувствовала, что толкнула Румпеля в пропасть, став той, кто снял его проклятие. И было совершенно неважно, что сняла его она обычным поцелуем, одним из многих, что они обменивались и раньше - простым проявлением взаимной любви. Так или иначе она стала _причиной_ этой ситуации, и теперь родной человек вынужден бороться с ее последствиями.

Белль постаралась одернуть себя. Самобичевание было глупой игрой, в особенности теперь, когда ничего уже нельзя было сделать. Ее отец всегда говорил, что не стоит возлагать на себя вину прежде, чем ты окончательно поймешь, что случилось. Но доводов разума было недостаточно, когда болело сердце.

Она знала, что Румпель не был той причиной, по которой она потеряла ребенка: ни его магия, ни его обвинения. И хоть она знала это, в душе все равно сидел голодный отвратительный зверь, требующий возложить на кого-то вину за случившиеся с ней несчастье. Память о той прогулке до Одстоуна казалось достаточной причиной, чтобы обвить во всем Румпеля. Потому что она была очень зла. Потому что он безмерно ранил ее своим недоверием.

Как же легко было позволить этой злости гноиться в сердце, очерняя его и заставляя кипеть до тех пор, пока оставленные уродливые следы не возобладают над здравым смыслом. Только одна мысль об этом вызвала слезы у нее на глазах. 

Сейчас она оплакивала не Рен, а себя саму. Белль прижала руку ко рту, чтобы заглушить рыдания, и направилась прочь из кухни - она не позволит джинну стать свидетелем своей слабости. Она быстро пересекла большой зал, чувствуя, как каждый вдох пытается превратиться во всхлип. Изо всех сил постаравшись взять себя в руки, девушка бросилась вверх по лестнице и забежала в свою комнату, желая только одного - упасть лицом в подушки и выпустить на волю крик, что рвал горло и душу. Но ее кровать была занята спящими кошками, вид которых заставил Белль издать то ли фырканье, то ли ворчливый стон - сдерживаемые всхлипы встретились со смехом и шутливым негодованием.

Вытащив из шкафа носовой платок, она высморкалась, заметив, как котята пришли в движение при этом звуке. Дымка, казалось, растянулась на невероятную длину для такой небольшой кошки, как будто чтобы занять как можно больше свободного места. Все хвостатые собрались вокруг большого бугорка, который образовывала глиняная грелка с горячей водой. Белль коснулась ее рукой и обнаружила, что та действительно до сих была горячая.

Сейчас, когда чувство непереносимого горя постепенно затихало, девушка стала отмечать и другие детали - в комнате горели почти все свечи, в камине ревел огонь, а шторы на окнах были заботливо задернуты, чтобы не пропускать в помещение холод. Румпель подумал о ней, когда проходил мимо. И не только о ней!

Развернувшись и стараясь ничего не упустить, Белль увидела свежую еду и воду для Дымки у двери и большую деревянную коробку с песком в темном уголке чуть дальше. По другую сторону очага, опять-таки в тенистом уголке, стояла неглубокая плетеная корзина с красной бархатной подушкой внутри.

\- Вот твоя кровать, - сказала Белль, погладив кошку по спине. Та потянулась, сделавшись еще длиннее, и замурчала. - А это - моя.

Она знала, что у нее не хватит духу переложить спящих котят в корзину, особенно тогда, когда их вид действовал так успокаивающе. Даже мурчание Дымки казалось целебным бальзамом, пролившимся на ее печали - размеренным, низким и приятным. 

Поэтому вместо того, чтобы переложить котят, Белль присела и по очереди погладила каждого из них. Дымка встала, с наслаждением изогнула спину, а потом подлезла под бок Белль, чтобы потереться о руку, которая побеспокоила ее котят.

\- Много ли у тебя было мужей? - Белль издала истеричный дрожащий смешок, насмехаясь над собой за разговоры с кошкой. - Полагаю, у кошек все по-другому, - она усмехнулась снова, на этот раз более уверенно. - Надеюсь, что у меня никогда не будет четырех детей за один раз.

Дымка мурчала, топча передними лапами по одеялу и, не моргая, восхищенно посматривала на свою хозяйку. Утерев лицо рукавом, а потом высморкавшись в уже влажный платок, Белль шмыгнула носом, сдерживая новые слезы.

\- Не знаешь, куда пошел твой хозяин? - к ее восторгу, Дымка ответила на вопрос громким мявом, как будто понимала ее. - О, хорошо, - Белль почесала ту под подбородком, - раз хоть кто-то из нас знает, куда он подевался.

Белль растеряно и оттого немного рассеянно приготовилась ко сну, после чего достала книгу в надежде хоть немного отвлечься. Она очень старалась не потревожить котят, когда залезала в постель, но они, похоже, совсем не возражали, когда рядом с грелкой под простынями очутились еще и ее ноги. 

Пока девушка умывалась, переодевалась и причесывалась, Дымка всюду ходила за ней по пятам. Она несколько раз прошлась по кровати, после чего устроилась в ногах у Белль, наблюдая за тем, как хозяйка перелистывает книгу у себя на коленях. Книга была из тех, что красавица привезла с собой - истории о приключениях и геройских подвигах.

Остановив свой сегодняшний выбор на второй истории и чувствуя приятное тепло в ногах, Белль смогла ненадолго забыться среди знакомых слов. К тому времени, как к ней вернулся Румпель, свечи практически все прогорели до крохотных огарков.

Белль закончила вторую историю, и начала читать книгу с начала, тяжело следуя глазами за строчками первого рассказа. Она услышала Румпеля на лестнице задолго до того, как тот появился в дверях, и тут же почувствовала, как потеплело на сердце. Но получив заранее предупреждение о его приближении, у нее появилось много лишнего времени, чтобы чувство тревоги разрушило остатки ее хрупкого душевного равновесия. Она поприветствовала мужа слабой улыбкой, однако большая часть ее расстройства испарилась, когда девушка увидела, как тяжело Румпель опирался на посох.

Белль выбралась из постели, оставив позади себя протестующих от резких движений котят, и бросилась навстречу Румпелю, как раз в тот момент, когда он добрался до кровати. Он выглядел замерзшим, и короткий поцелуй в его холодные губы это подтвердил. Наверняка он был в своей ледяной башне, даже не задумываясь о своей новообретенной восприимчивости к природным стихиям.

\- Ты промерз насквозь! - прежде, чем он успел запротестовать, Белль обняла его за шею и прильнула ближе. Румпель сопротивлялся какую-то долю секунды, после чего ответил на объятья, прижав ее к себе свободной рукой и спрятав лицо в ее волосах. Вместо того, чтобы немного согреть мужа, Белль сама почувствовала, как замерзает в его объятиях, будучи в одной только тонкой ночной сорочке. 

\- Пойдем в кровать, - поторопила она, стараясь на лишать супруга равновесия, когда сделала шаг назад. - Я разожгу огонь.

\- Не нужно.

Не нужно? Он же чуть ли не стучал зубами? Белль задумалась, имеет ли смысл поискать в кучах его одежды теплый жилет. Потом она проследила за его взглядом в сторону камина и увидела, что язычки пламени выросли. Ах да, конечно.

\- Ты не поел. Тебе нужно съесть что-нибудь горячее.

Она безошибочно услышала слабый короткий вздох, когда он уселся на краешек кровати и прислонил к ней посох.

\- Я не голоден, - несмотря на свое очевидное раздражение, вызванное ее суетой, Румпель говорил спокойно и осторожно. Поскольку сегодня она и сама была не в состоянии как следует поесть, Белль оставила все как есть.

Она отнесла сонных котят - по два за раз - в их корзину. Дымка уже радостно терлась о спину Румпеля и к моменту возвращения Белль громко мурчала. Казалось, у него ушло неимоверное количество времени на то, чтобы расстегнуть жилет и рубашку - его пальцы выглядели неуклюжими и словно чужими, выполняя эту работу. Или дело было просто в том, что он _настолько_ замерз? Белль заколебалась, чувствуя, что никогда еще не была так неуверена в том, что следует предпринять. Как вести себя в обществе своего мужа?

Совсем не уверенная в том, что ее присутствию сейчас будут рады, девушка присела справа от Румпеля и слегка сжала его бедро. Касание показалось более красноречивым, чем что-либо из того, что она была в состоянии сказать. Наконец, ей удалось привлечь все внимание Румпеля и добиться, чтобы его жесткое выражение лица смягчилось, стало знакомым и нежным.

\- Думаю, ты будешь просто невыносим, если простудишься, - доверительно сказала она, наклонившись поближе и теребя его шелковую рубашку. - Тебе нужна более теплая одежда.

Он фыркнул от смеха, правда в нем все равно недоставало искреннего веселья.

\- Раньше я не чувствовал холода, - нежелание говорить об этом, вынужденная необходимость признать перемену своего состояния, - все это сквозило в каждом слове, сказанном сквозь зубы. - До… этого. Жара, холод... все это было неважно.

\- Я знаю, - Белль никогда не забудет, как он сунул руку в ревущее пламя и достал раскаленный до красна кинжал, даже не опалив рукава, не то, что кожу. Она знала, что он накручивает себя, упорно борется со своими демонами, и что бы она сейчас ни сказала или сделала, этого будет недостаточно, чтобы его утешить. Вместо этого Белль закрыла глаза и прижалась лбом к его плечу. - Знаю.

Слегка расслабившись, Румпель обхватил ее рукой за плечи и прижал к себе.

\- Янек позаботится обо всем, что нам нужно.

\- Хорошо, - Белль расстегнула его рубашку до конца. - Нам следует приберечь творю магию до того времени, пока ее использование не станет действительно необходимым. Чтобы найти твоего сына.

\- Мне сейчас нужна магия, как никогда, - спокойно сказал Румпель. - Чтобы защитить тебя. Нас.

\- Ты говоришь, что вся магия имеет цену. Может, ты мог это проигнорировать, будучи бессмертным и проклятым - что тебе было терять? Но теперь...

\- Белль. Пожалуйста, - он отстранил ее от себя, не давая расстегнуть свой ремень. - Я как никто знаю об опасностях, что нас окружают. Теперь у меня просто нет выбора.

Она прикусила язык, чтобы не высказать свои аргументы, и сидела неподвижно, пока муж раздевался. Как и прежде, для выхода в люди Румпель воспользовался теми необычными металлическими полосками в качестве шины. На этот раз он обернул каждую в кусок материи и туго прибинтовал к голени и лодыжке, но теперь, когда он снимал их, Белль все равно заметила глубокие красные отметины (которые в ближайшее время могли превратиться в кровоподтеки), оставшиеся после них. Его нога выглядела слишком бледной и холодной - повязка оказалась чересчур тугой.

\- Ты не можешь исцелить себя магией? - спросила девушка тонким от страха голоском. Она коснулась его ноги как можно нежнее, стараясь вернуть в конечность тепло и нормализовать кровообращение. Румпель отвел взгляд.

\- По всей видимости, нет.

\- Тебе стало хуже, не так ли? - потребовала она ответа. - Хуже, чем до того, как ты сделал попытку исцелиться? 

\- Похоже, что так, - он позволил ей выпутать свою вторую ногу из штанов и чулка, а потом в застенчивой спешке стянул с себя рубашку и надел ночную сорочку Белль, которая даже не обратила внимания на его кратковременную наготу, уселась на пятки и внимательно осмотрела своего мужа. Колени у него все равно были костлявыми. Как будто услышав ее мысли, Румпель разгладил шелк, а потом натянул его пониже на бедрах, прикрывая тем самым колени.

\- Как я смогу работать, если мне придется постоянно прятаться тут? - он с отвращением указал на свою искалеченную ногу. - Как я могу делать то, что должно быть сделано?

Удовлетворенная тем, что кровь, похоже, начала понемногу циркулировать в его бледной ноге, Белль рывком встала и снова села вплотную рядом с ним. Сделав глубокий вдох, она заговорила:

\- А что должно быть сделано?

Румпель не ответил. Он отвернулся, когда она попыталась поймать его взгляд. Руки беспокойно сминали ткань на коленях.

\- Давай, залезай ко мне и согрейся, - позвала Белль, скрывая разочарование, и забралась под одеяло. Румпель прошел в ванну. Она услышала, как он прислонил свою трость к стене, прежде чем прикрыть за собой дверь.

Дымка свернулась калачиком вокруг бутыли с горячей водой. Нахмурившись, Белль подняла кошку и перенесла ее в корзину с котятами, некоторые из которых лишь потянулись во сне при этом небольшом вторжении, а остальные так и продолжили безмятежно спать.

\- Твоя постель здесь, - твердо повторила девушка, - а та - моя.

Кошка разлеглась на мягкой подстилке, чтобы покормить своих котят, однако еще долго смотрела на хозяйку укоризненным немигающим взглядом, пока Белль не отошла от корзины, чтобы задернуть шторы на ночь. Сейчас, когда она раздражала даже собственного мужа, спокойно переносить еще и обвиняющий взгляд кошки было выше ее сил.

Прежде чем присоединиться к супруге, Румпель прошел по комнате, гася свечи. Он гасил пламя, зажимая пальцами фитиль, и Белль вздохнула чуть более спокойно. По крайней мере, он не пытался вернуться к использованию магии для такой мелочи, как эта. 

Она терпеливо подождала, пока он удобно устроится на подушках, прежде чем лечь рядом. Он прижался больной ногой к бутылке с горячей водой, с облегчением выдохнув, очевидно задержав дыхание, пока полз до середины постели. Стоило Румпелю вытянуть руку, как Белль тут же придвинулась к мужу, крепко зажмурившись, чтобы не пролить защипавшие глаза слезы, когда он прижал ее к себе и поцеловал в висок. 

Он не то чтобы пренебрегал ею – нет, не сегодня. Да он и перестал делать это с тех пор, как пришел к пониманию, что его новая жена желала найти в своем муже товарища и друга. Но Белль почувствовала, как ощущение покинутости испаряется, только когда они легли рядышком, и только тогда она узнала в нем того, кем он являлся на самом деле. Даже лежа подле супруги, разговаривая с ней, Румпельштильцхен мог казаться таким далеким!...

\- Как же больно, - совсем тихо прошептала она. Эти слова были неподходящими для того, чтобы описать тот внутренний запутанный узел противоречивых эмоций, что свернулся у нее в груди, но она должна была хотя бы попытаться. Ей необходимо было выпустить хоть немного горечи, накопившейся в сердце, наружу. - Мне так ее не хватает!

Она почувствовала, как Румпель кивнул. Он ухватил локон ее волос и принялся наматывать его себе на руку. Вздохнул.

\- Я могу сделать так, что человек забудет, что когда-либо любил. Спрятать это так далеко, что воспоминание никогда вновь не побеспокоит его. Но я не могу забрать из сердца горе, и при этом оставить там любовь, которую оно вызвала.

\- Ты бы это сделал, если бы мог? - от этой мысли у Белль поползли неприятные мурашки по коже. Горе было... было необходимым. Невыносимым, неприятным, нежеланным, но неизбежным, если хочешь жить дальше и не рассыпаться на части. - Никогда не горевать, никогда не болеть?

\- Нет, - его тело расслабилось под ее щекой. Румпель медленно погладил ее руку. - Если бы я мог избавиться от потерь, то от меня ничего уже не осталось бы.

«Тяжкая ноша - его жизнь» - вновь вспомнила Белль слова старушки и прикусила губу.

\- Рен была готова к смерти, - сказала она спустя какое-то время, - но она оплакивала наше дитя. Вместо нас, - растеряв уверенность, когда Румпель ничего не ответил - даже не подал знака, что услышал ее - Белль дернула за тесьму, которой была завязана горловина его рубашки. - То, что ты сделал, было прекрасным. Птичка. Ее песнь была чудесной.

\- О ней должны помнить, - взволнованно произнес он, - пусть люди рассказывают о ней истории.

Так и будет, подумала Белль.

И никто не заберет волшебную палочку с ее надгробия. Они будут указывать на нее своим детям, рассказывая историю о птичке, которая прилетела на ладонь к Белль, чтобы принять плату за похоронную песнь.

\- Рен знала? Про палочку, про свою мать?

\- Нет, - Белль услышала, как муж напрягся, а в его голосе прорезалась неприятная насмешка. - Я не настолько ее ненавидел.

Она погладила Румпеля по груди и нахмурилась про себя, пытаясь распознать его настроение. Даже сейчас он не мог признаться, что горюет по Рен. Поэтому он не выказывал ничего, кроме неудовольствия и раздражения от того, что его проклятье было снято. Но Белль все равно знала, что все его чувства к Рен просто прятались где-то очень глубоко. При этом она очень боялась представлять, что еще он может скрывать от нее, когда дело касалось его потерянного могущества.

\- Наверное, это страшно, - сделала Белль попытку, приподнявшись на локте, чтобы получше разглядеть мужа. При свете камина невозможно было различить выражение его лица, но даже так Белль попыталась сделать это. - Быть смертным. Снова чувствовать боль.

Единственным ответом Румпеля стали закрытые глаза, чтобы даже язычки пламени не отражались в них. Белль почувствовала, что от нее закрылись, оттолкнули, даже несмотря на то, что муж прижимал ее к себе.

\- Я буду здесь, - сказала она, чувствуя несоответствие слов и обещаний. - Чтобы ни случилось.

\- И что бы я ни сделал? - его голос стал жестким, Белль нечасто доводилось слышать такие нотки от своего мужа. Пальцы Румпеля впились в ее спину. - У меня больше нет роскоши в виде бессмертия. Проклятье должно быть наслано в ближайшее время. Скоро.

Белль покачала головой, пытаясь успокоить его своим голосом и руками.

\- Должен быть какой-то другой способ, чем...

Он не оттолкнул ее. Не совсем. Румпель уверенно отодвинул ее и повернулся к жене спиной, подгребая подушки повыше с большей силой, чем то было необходимо. Белль чувствовала, как колотится в груди сердце - тревога и чувство вины столкнулись друг с другом, заставляя ее чувствовать тошнотворный ужас.

\- Румпель...

\- Уже поздно, - произнес он, и Белль ощутила, что он борется со своим гневом. Возможно, он был направлен не на нее - не весь - но этому чувству было не место в их постели. Белль легла на спину рядом с мужем, тоже тихо кипя от гнева. 

Почему он даже не спорил с ней по этому вопросу? Но... с чего бы ему это делать? Она не знала ничего о Белфайре, помимо того, что ей доверил Румпель сам. Он оставил у нее впечатление, что мальчик хотел ни больше ни меньше, как покончить с магией. Что он бы с радостью воспринял снятие проклятья, которое превратило его отца в Темного. И как можно поспорить с убежденностью любящего отца? Румпельштильцхен пойдет на все - буквально на все - чтобы добраться до Белфайра, не взирая на то, что цена окажется для него непомерно высока.

Нет, напомнила себе Белль, чувствуя, как на ладонях остались саднящие отметины, оставленные ее ногтями, когда ей удалось разжать кулаки. Было еще одно - сама Белль. Румпель говорил о ее защите от этого проклятья, которое собирался наслать на весь мир. Но если она вынудит его выбирать, если откажется быть частью его планов, он наверняка выберет своего ребенка вместо жены, которой она пробыла каких-то несколько коротких недель!

Должен был быть другой способ. Возможности, которые откинул Румпельштильцхен, будучи Темным, теперь могут снова открыться для него, когда он снова стал обычным человеком. За века что-то могло измениться, что-то, что он не учел давным-давно, и теперь это могло предоставить новую возможность… Учитывал ли когда-нибудь Румпель тот факт, что где-то там и Белфайр тоже ищет способ вернуться домой?

«Я бы искала такой способ» - подумала Белль, и хотя ее сердце уже готово было разорваться от боли и горя, оно заболело еще сильнее от мысли об оставшемся в полном одиночестве мальчике. Стремился ли он точно также к своему отцу или был рад тому, что освободился от Темного? И что он будет делать, если Румпель найдет его и встретится, в то время как за ним будут волочиться окровавленные ошметки их погибшего мира?

Нет. Она не вынесет этого и не позволит такому случиться, верно? 

Когда она уже больше не могла лежать в напряженной неподвижности, Белль перевернулась спиной к мужу и подсунула прохладную новую подушку под свое разгоряченное лицо. Румпель тоже пошевелился, их лодыжки соприкоснулись возле грелки, после чего оба они рывком отдернули ноги друг от друга. 

Глупо ругаться, подумала Белль, но ее слишком раздражало его настроение, чтобы она первая пошла на примирение. Почему он не мог просто доверять ее готовности помочь? Почему постоянно боялся ее неодобрения? 

В чем она точно была уверена, так это в том, что не сможет перестать его любить только потому, что не согласна с его планами. А если он приведет эти планы в исполнение? Белль вздрогнула, натягивая одеяло на голову. 

Что бы ни случилось, она знала, что не хочет остаться в стороне в замыслах Румпельштильцхена. Она не хотела, чтобы ее пощадили, тогда как никто больше не будет пощажен - это было просто неправильно. Вся идея проклятья была неправильной, и, тем не менее, ее муж говорил об этом как о свершившемся факте. Как о чем-то неизбежном.

Что ей нужно делать, если Румпель продолжит двигаться к своей цели, придерживаясь того же курса, что и раньше? Считая, что цель оправдывает средства?

Да и что она могла сделать? Что бы это ни было, Белль понимала, что это рассорит ее с мужем, и в тоже время потребует от нее таких сил, в наличии которых у себя она вовсе не была уверена. Он не станет слушать, если она не предложит ему лучшее решение для поиска Белфайра, а что она знает о магии, порталах и странных землях за пределами этого мира?

Румпель не сидел без дела все эти века. Предположим, он прав, и другого способа нет. Как она тогда может просить его остановится и отказаться от собственного сына? Нет.

Белль снова перевернулась на другой бок, тем самым заслужив сонное ворчание от Румпеля рядом. Другой способ просто обязан существовать! Например, какой-нибудь безопасный проход между мирами, который не требует сотни жертв и активации темномагического проклятия.

Она не может себе позволить не верить в это. Способ обязательно должен быть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава переведена: К нашему огромному сожалению список переводчиков утерян (в спешке удаления перевода cotranslate.net).  
> Глава отредактирована: -


	111. Забирать и отдавать

Ее сон был чутким, так что она то и дело просыпалась из-за ползавших под кроватью котят. В итоге Белль не выспалась, так как никак не могла забыть о муже, который ворочался рядом с ней с боку на бок. И вот теперь, когда наступило утро, она почувствовала, что готова проспать еще не один час... 

Белль повернулась и открыла глаза, уверенная, что находится в спальне одна. Однако Румпельштильцхен никуда не ушел. Он не успел сделать вид, что не наблюдал за ней спящей - то, что он занимался именно этим было просто очевидным. Белль скользнула вниз по кровати, так что одеяло прикрыло ее до самых глаз, и уже оттуда посмотрела на мужа. 

Не в ее характере было долго обижаться, она даже представить себе не могла, как такое может быть. Ноющая печаль все еще сидела где-то глубоко внутри, но сейчас рядом лежал Румпель, и все, что она могла сделать - это раскрыть ему объятия и надеяться, что он обнимет ее в ответ. Он так и поступил - шурша простынями приблизился к ней, пока его голова не оказалась на ее подушке. Мужчина прикрыл глаза и глубоко, устало вздохнул. Это был звук, который не раз слышался Белль ночью, когда она находилась на грани сна и яви - изматывающем состоянии, не оказывающим никакого целебного свойства, в отличии от здорового и полноценного сна.

Эта ночь вымотала их обоих, так что сил на негативные эмоции в отношении друг друга просто не осталось. Их губы вот-вот готовы были встретиться в нежном утреннем поцелуе, но вместо этого вышла лишь отчаянная зевота. 

Спустя какое-то время, когда солнце уверенно заняло свою позицию на небосклоне, обещая яркий и теплый денек, Румпельштильцхен принялся нежно гладить жену по волосам. Он делал это довольно рассеянно, поняла Белль. Так же, как его беспокойные пальцы начинали играть друг с другом, или перебирать то, что держал в ту минуту маг, так и он сейчас был занят ее локонами. Вспоминая то время, когда они после свадьбы провели почти целый день в молчании, находясь в замкнутом пространстве кареты, Белль в который раз удивилась, как же далеко они зашли в своих отношениях.

Во-первых, тогда он боялся даже посмотреть на нее, не говоря уже о том, чтобы коснуться. Румпельштильцхен никогда не планировал сближаться с ней. О, не в физическом смысле, нет. Он вполне готов был позволить Белль предъявить на эту часть супружеской жизни свои права и даже насладиться этим самому. Однако он никогда не планировал открыть ей свое сердце или полюбить ее.

Но... как же тогда это все же случилось? Он был очень одинок, разве нет? Он не заключил сделку на первую попавшуюся ему на глаза симпатичную девушку - он выбрал ее, так он сам сказал. Наблюдал за ней. Если не для того, чтобы выбрать девушку, которая обладала не поверхностными суждениями и умела не судить по внешности, то тогда зачем?...

И вот теперь, спустя всего каких-то пару недель, она стала для него препятствием. Проблемой. Белль вновь повернулась, на этот раз к окну, прижимаясь спиной к мужу и прикрыв глаза, когда Румпель прижался к ней сзади, словно оборачиваясь вокруг нее. Как же приятно и уютно было лежать в его объятиях: его колени, прижатые к ее ногам, грудь - к ее спине... Это было так естественно, что Белль забыла обо всем, и когда его напряженное достоинство прижалось к ее ягодицам, лишь резко выдохнула, чувствуя себя крайне глупо. Стараясь отодвинуться, принести свои извинения и не потревожить больную ногу мужа одновременно, Белль в результате оказалась на животе, запутавшись ногами в простынях и с пылающими от стыда ушами. Смех, который она услышала за своей спиной, лишь усугубил неловкое положение, в котором она невольно оказалась.

\- Это вовсе не смешно, - запротестовала девушка. Привстав на руках, она отвела от лица волосы, а потом попыталась отбросить с себя одеяло. Румпель в ответ лишь сжал ее плечо, заставляя лежать спокойно.

\- Он не кусается, - тепло произнес он, сам явно ощущая неуверенность из-за того, что ситуация так веселит его.

\- Разумеется, нет, - Белль неловко приподнялась на одной руке, спрашивая себя - неужели он до сих пор получает удовольствие от ее невинности? Очевидно, несмотря на все то, что с ней произошло, в ней все еще осталась немного присущей ей наивности и чистоты. - Но я не должна... я не хотела...

Заставляя ее умолкнуть, Румпель вернул жену на прежнее место, теперь, однако, прижимаясь к ней не так тесно.

\- Как и я, - сказал он, отвечая на обвинение, которое она так и не озвучила, но подразумевала. У нее даже в мыслях не было, хотя... нет, кого она обманывает? Конечно, она именно так и подумала - что он эгоист и уже хочет ее. Так скоро, несмотря на то, что... ну... что она никак даже не спровоцировала его. – Не волнуйся, он сейчас успокоится.

\- Он? - Белль моргнула, глядя прямо перед собой. Рука Румпеля поспешно ее удержала, обхватив под грудью, и все в этих объятьях выглядело вполне невинно, за исключением того, что они оба знали, что он сейчас лежит в весьма возбужденном состоянии.

\- Ну, это определенно не "она", - осторожно - очень осторожно - Румпель поцеловал ее в затылок. - Давай просто полежим так какое-то время?

Белль не понимала, и из-за этого вернулась вся та неуверенность, от которой, как она сама думала, не осталось ни следа уже много недель тому назад. Сердце быстро стучало к груди. Но не потому, что она боялась, нет. Просто девушка не понимала, что от нее ожидается. Она ведь его жена, верно? Возможно, Румпель ждет, что она как-то поможет ему облегчить его состояние? Однако то, как он обнимал ее, как пытался зарыться лицом в ее волосы - все его поведение говорило совсем об обратном.

\- Он? - вновь повторила Белль свой вопрос. Хоть тот и не имел особого значения, его необычность не давала ей покоя. - Ты что, и вправду зовешь его "он"?

\- Только тогда, когда он плохо себя ведет, - что ж, по крайне мере, он не насмехается над ней. Он приподнялся на локте и заглянул через ее плечо. - Я очень сожалею, если он напугал тебя.

Он вел свою игру, догадалась Белль. Но не коварную или хитрую, нет. Скорее такую, в которой он сам принижал чувство собственного достоинства.

\- А у меня, выходит - "она"? - спросила Белль тихим от смущения голосом. Румпель нежно и едва ощутимо поцеловал ее в плечо.

\- Что ж, это также определенно не "он".

Белль повернулась, чтобы взглянуть ему в лицо в поисках малейшего коварства или хитрости - признаков того, что он просто-напросто дразнил свою невинную и невежественную жену. В глазах его искрилось веселье, но Белль чувствовала, что он смеется не над ней. Она попыталась подобрать правильное слово... 

Все резкость и колкость покинули Румпельштильцхена вместе с могуществом его проклятья. Его блестящий ум тоже чуточку притупился, вкупе с толикой проницательности. Он не особенно волновался о том, что только что мог напугать ее - он просто подыскивал подходящее извинение, соответствующее ее теперешнему настроению. 

Похоже, ей придется первой признаться в том, что ее настроение было странным и совсем непривлекательным. Не он единственный человек, которого сложно любить. Сдавшись, Белль положила голову рядом с мужем на подушку и принялась следить за его глазами, пока они поудобнее располагали колени и локти. Она знала, как выглядит похоть на лице Румпеля – тот огонь в глазах, что одновременно изменились так сильно и при этом не изменились ни на каплю… Сейчас желания в них не было, только сонное тепло, которого так сильно не хватало прошлой ночью, когда его расстроили ее расспросы. Но вопросы были и они все еще остались.

\- Почему же он стал большим и твердым, если ты не хочешь… - она практически не запнулась, но Румпель почувствовал ее смущение и подарил ей понимающую ухмылку.

\- Трахаться?

Она слабо толкнула его в грудь.

\- Заниматься любовью. Почему?

Румпель пожал плечами и сострил:

\- Оптимизм? - Белль слышала, что в его голосе не было искреннего энтузиазма. - Это происходит само, когда мужчина спит, - Белль кивнула и едва заметно вздрогнула, когда муж потыкал в кончик ее носа указательным пальцем. – При этом не важно, спит ли кто-то рядом или нет, - выражение его лица приняло озабоченный вид, а палец добрался до выбившегося локона ее волос, чтобы заправить тот за ухо. - Я никогда не побеспокою тебя этим. Никогда.

Она кивнула, стыдясь своих мимолетных сомнений. Он уже пообещал ей нечто подобное, в тот момент, когда у нее хватило смелости затронуть этот вопрос, а Румпельштильцхен всегда был человеком слова. Девушка видела, что он хотел сказать что-то еще; чувствовала, как недосказанность повисла в воздухе между ними, а еще его раздражение от тех слов, которые из него все же вырвались.

\- Прости, что приставала к тебе, - извинилась она, лежа нос к носу с мужем на одной подушке, - по поводу твоей ноги и магии, - она не могла начать новый день, не разрешив все эти недоразумения между ними. Просто не могла! Даже если это означало позволить ему закрыться от нее.

Она поспешно поцеловала его в губы, неуклюже прижав его нос своим. Румпель в ответ наградил ее слабой улыбкой и прижался лбом к ее лбу, прикрыв глаза. 

В следующую минуту он развил бурную деятельность, перебравшись к краю матраса и отодвигая драпировки на кровати. Белль не могла не заметить, что его член сам опустился к тому моменту, как он встал. Если бы этого не произошло, то под черной рубашкой безошибочно бы проглядывался его контур. Белль еще долго лежала и недоумевала по поводу этого феномена, пока Румпель находился в ванной. 

Дымка легко вскочила на кровать и с мурчанием приблизилась к хозяйке, потершись мордочкой о руку, которую Белль протянула к ней в качестве приветствия.

\- А твои мужья были странными? - спросила ее Белль, и громкость мурчания стала в два раза сильнее при звуке ее голоса. - Они делали странные вещи и сбивали тебя с толку? - она нашла местечко под ухом Дымки, которое делало кошку совершенно беспомощной. Та вытянулась во всю длину, упираясь головой в руку Белль и так усиленно замурчала, что стало не понятно, как ей при этом вообще удается дышать.

Девушка припомнила, что слегка оскорбилась в первый раз, когда узнала, что мужское достоинство Румпеля не требовало от нее совершенно никаких активных действий, чтобы затвердеть. Теперь еще и оказалось, что для этого даже не нужно было, чтобы его владелец хотя бы бодрствовал, не говоря уже о возбужденном состоянии.

Белль стойко вытерпела остаточные ощущения первоначально появившегося румянца, вспомнив, как отдернулась - как будто раньше не восхищалась и не любила эту переменчивую часть тела мужа, не проводила долгое время в раздумьях о том, как она помещается в ней, принося любимому блаженство и наслаждение. 

Белль убрала руку от головы Дымки и погладила вместо этого шелковистую спинку. Она шутливо надулась, когда Дымка взглянула на нее.

\- Раз все так сложно, в этом мире должна существовать книга, - сказала она, раздувая крошечное зернышко своей капризности перед лицом добровольного слушателя, - где было бы написано все о мужчинах.

К тому времени, как Румпельштильцхен вернулся из ванной полностью одетым и с мокрыми волосами-сосульками, обрамлявшими его лицо, она уже наполовину оделась. Его одежды были не теми, которые он снял с себя прошлой ночью - те все еще лежали кучей у кровати.

Белль ничего не сказала, увидев, что Румпель оставил свои сапоги и не предпринял попыток перебинтовать или наложить шину на свою ногу, даже не уменьшил хромоту при помощи магии. Сегодня он вновь старался как можно меньше переносить вес на правую ногу, ловко орудуя своим посохом.

\- Ты не мог бы застегнуть мне платье? - спросила она. Слова звучали смущенно и неровно, хотя в мыслях ничего подобного и не было. - Мне нет никакого проку от всего этого, - она пробежалась пальцем по висевшим в шкафу вещам - платьям, которые она привезла с собой только для того, чтобы понять, что никогда бы не смогла их ни снять, ни надеть самостоятельно, потому что все они имели шнуровку на спине.

Румпельштильцхен приблизился и встал рядом с супругой, рассматривая ее платья. Белль вдруг вспомнила, что спрятала среди юбок рулон черного шелка. Ей снова захотелось сделать ему сюрприз наподобие того, что она сделала, подарив носовой платок ручной работы.

\- Вот это, - слишком поспешно сказала она и сняла платье, которые было ее самым лучшим до того, как появилось платье для помолвки с сыном герцога. Оно было приглушенно голубого цвета и имело оттенок, что напоминал ей о море в облачную погоду. Девушка поспешно забралась в тяжелую шерстяную юбку и натянула ее поверх нижних юбок, пока Румпель дожидался рядом, пристально за ней наблюдая.

\- Ты не против?

Вместо того, чтобы ответить, он качнул головой, погруженный в свои мысли. Платье принимало форму, облегая корсет. Оно было старым и поношенным, поэтому девушку ничего не кололо и не защемляло при движениях. Упершись для устойчивости спиной в столбик кровати, Румпель зашнуровал ее так, как будто занимался этим каждый день - но опять-таки, его руки просто знали все про ленточки, тесемки, шнурки, нити и пряжу. Вероятно, это дело даже не потребовало от него каких-либо сознательных действий.

С платьем пришлось повозиться подольше, чем когда это делала Лотта, но когда это делала горничная, Белль никогда не прислушивалась к тому, как та дышала. Румпель дышал намного громче и чаше, чем обычно, и Белль надеялась, что он не подумал, что она пытается таким образом его вновь соблазнить. Ей потребуется его помощь, чтобы потом снять это платье, и они оба знали, куда обычно заводит подобная игра.

\- Очень красиво, - сказал он, завязав бантик у нее на пояснице и спрятав его в складках ткани.

\- Его сшили специально для меня. Большая часть остальных платьев когда-то принадлежала моей матери, - Белль взглянула на себя в зеркало, после чего повернулась лицом к Румпелю, который продолжал внимательно на нее смотреть. Она не могла определить выражение его лица, но там определенно вновь присутствовали сдержанность и отстраненность.

\- Что у нас на завтрак?

Он забыл об этом, Белль это ясно увидела перед тем, как Румпельштильцхен отвел взгляд. Вряд ли он забыл о ней или о своем обещании. Нет. Скорее мужчина позабыл о еде как таковой - о том, какое сейчас время суток, и чем люди занимаются по утрам.

\- Все, что ты пожелаешь.

Белль взяла его за руки, дождавшись, когда он встретится с ней взглядом, и не зная, что она увидит в его глазах. Смятение, раздражение, сомнение, но все эти эмоции были мимолетными. При этом он казался таким... потерянным. Она узнала это чувство, потому что сама испытывала тоже самое.

\- Я хотела бы понять, - как можно мягче произнесла она, - что ты пытаешься сделать. С Реджиной и этим проклятьем. Я хочу знать, как помочь тебе, вместо того... чтобы мешаться у тебя под ногами. Не отрицай, - поспешно продолжала она, когда он сделал вдох, чтобы запротестовать, - именно этим я и являюсь сейчас. Помехой. Именно этого ты и боялся с того самого момента, как я стала тебе небезразлична. Что я буду стоять у тебя на пути, когда придет время совершать поступки, способные помочь тебе в поисках сына.

Слова вылились из нее неконтролируемым потоком. Незапланированные слова. При этом говорила девушка с такой уверенностью, которую не смогла бы продемонстрировать, даже если бы целый час репетировала эту речь и собиралась с духом. Румпель уставился на свои босые ноги, его руки безвольно замерли в ее хватке.

\- Да.

Склонив голову, чтобы лучше видеть его глаза, Белль снова и снова удивлялась их новому цвету. Цвету и текстуре его кожи. Она уже более или менее свыклась с этими изменениями, когда он лежал больной несколько недель тому назад. Его изменившиеся глаза было принять сложнее всего, а теперь они были настолько… иными! Тепло-карими, такими яркими на утреннем свету. Они оставляли Румпелю еще меньше возможностей скрывать свои чувства.

\- Если мне не понравится твой план, как найти Белфайера, - сказала она, очень осторожно подбирая слова, - то я найду лучший способ сделать это. Я не хочу вставать между тобой и твоим сыном.

Руки Румпеля крепче сжали девушку - всего лишь на секунду - прежде чем отпустить ее. Теперь он изучал рукава ее платья, как будто собирался исследовать каждый шовчик и ниточку, а его голос все время прерывался и звучал очень тихо.

\- Вне зависимости от того, что мне придется сделать?

\- Я знаю, как важен для тебя сын, - но, конечно, она не могла по-настоящему этого знать. У нее никогда не было ребенка. Она могла судить о чувствах мужа только по тому, как воспоминания о Белфайере меняли его. Как его существование - вся его жизнь - сконцентрировались вокруг одного - воссоединения с этим потерянным мальчиком. - Я тебе не враг. И никогда не захочу им стать. Ты боишься за то, что я, возможно, не смогу тебе простить... А ты спрашивал себя о том же, но в отношении своего сына?

Он бросил на нее возмущенный взгляд. Похоже, клокотавшие в нем эмоции все же взяли верх, раз Румпель решился встретиться с женой глазами. Белль очень надеялась, что ее глаза не наполнятся от этого слезами. В последнее время что-то подобное случалось с ней слишком часто.

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, чего это может мне стоить, - произнес он, с трудом сдерживая себя. - И что я обрету в результате. У меня хотя бы будет возможность посмотреть в глаза моему мальчику и сказать "прости", - Румпель с силой прижал ладонь к сердцу. Боль казалось, впиталась в каждую морщинку на его измученном лице. - Я в любом случае не могу сделать ничего больше.

\- Позволь мне просто помочь тебе, - прошептала Белль, чувствуя, как надежда ускользает от нее. - Мы можем сделать это вместе.

И вот снова эта пропасть между ними - непонимание, которое все время отравляло их брак. Он избавил бы ее от этого своего проклятья, если бы мог, а она бы пощадила весь мир, включая и его собственную душу. Румпель покачал головой, его лицо помрачнело.

\- Оставь мне мою работу, - умоляюще произнес он. - Оставь все, как есть.

Белль закрыла глаза, прежде чем слезы успеют покинуть их, и низко склонила голову. Как ей поступить, если он заставит ее сделать выбор? Она любит его. Какой бы путь она не избрала, это ее уничтожит. Если он заставит ее выбирать между их любовью и правильным поступком, что она будет делать?

\- Завтрак, - хрипло сказал Румпель. - Тебе следует хорошенько подкрепиться.

Когда Белль открыла глаза, Румпель указывал налево в сторону гостиной и стоящего там стола. Девушка обернулась - стол был накрыт на одного.

\- Румпель... - начала она, но прежде, чем Белль успела поймать его взгляд, Румпельштильцхен подхватил свой посох, миновал кровать и поспешно вышел из их спальни. Девушка повернулась и неохотно осмотрела тарелку, на которой лежали глянцевитые колбаски и пышущие паром яйца. И, несмотря на их очередную размолвку, она села и съела все, потому что Румпель был прав, и ей нужно набираться сил. Ей понадобятся все ее силы, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с будущим. Их будущим.

Дымка выпрыгнула неизвестно откуда, боднув головой ее лодыжки. Скорей всего она находилась под кроватью со своими котятами, в результате чего Белль едва ли не забыла о ней.

\- Тебя он тоже накормил? - Белль подошла к ее мискам и увидела, что те были полны еды. Один котенок добрался до них и теперь подозрительно принюхивался к лежащему в миске мясу. - Думаю, он собирался держать меня подобно домашней зверушке, - призналась Белль, погладив кошку и котенка, прежде чем вернуться в гостиную к столу к дожидавшемуся ее чайнику с чаем. Она приберегла его себе в качестве награды за то, что послушно расправилась со своей едой. 

Какой бы павшей духом она себя не чувствовала, Белль отказывалась проводить весь день, жалея себя. Ее дожидался сундук Рен, полный новых книг и бог знает еще каких сокровищ. Она должна распланировать свое время: решить, какие платья следует заказывать на пошив и какого они будут кроя, определить, как лучше управлять Одстоуном и стоит ли позволить ему самоуправление, а также разобраться со множеством других дел. Она напишет отцу, примет приглашение на свадьбу и поздравит его. Ей следует дать Румпелю пространство, чтобы свободно вздохнуть. Она твердо решила доверять его любви, даже если пока и не получалось доверять его планам.

Но с чего ей начать этот свой замысел, если Румпель отказывается рассказывать ей о магии, которая необходима, чтобы добраться до Белфайра? Она не могла начинать искать лучший способ, если так мало знала об уже проделанной им работе в этом направлении. И о его проклятье. То, что показалось единственным путем для продвижения вперед, когда она вступила в конфронтацию с Румпелем, сейчас казалось ей невозможным, когда она осталась наедине с самой собой. Если Румпель сказал, что другого пути нет... Это не причина опускать руки. 

Белль заглянула под кровать, чтобы убедиться в том, что остальные три котенка были довольны. Она разглядела их в самом центе - спящими кучкой друг на друге. 

Белль тщательно закрыла дверь за собой и направилась наверх в библиотеку в поисках вещей Рен, напрочь позабыв о книжной лавине. Их было так много. Если Румпель прочитал их все, то он должен знать все про все на свете!

На полках в библиотеке не было для них места, но Белль не могла вынести вида валявшихся на полу книг. Только не книги. Она начала разбирать ближайшую к ней кучу, собираясь первым делом расчистить дорогу вглубь библиотеки. О сортировке она будет думать позже, иначе не сможет остановиться и будет открывать каждую, чтобы узнать, что находится под обложкой. Это был тяжкий муторный труд, раз за разом наклоняться, набирать стопку книг, а потом относить ту в библиотеку.

Белль где-то даже наслаждалась легкой одышкой, чувствуя, как по лбу катится пот. Быть занятой означало приносить пользу, и этого ей очень не хватало с тех пор, как она вышла замуж. Удовлетворение немного заполнило пустоту внутри, оставив чуть меньше места для горя и тревог.

Сундуки с наследием Рен находились в глубине библиотеки под окном возле небольшой кафедры. К тому моменту, как дорога была расчищена, руки Белль дрожали от повторявшихся усилий после переноса книг и расстановки их небольшими стопками на полу библиотеки. Теперь девушка вплотную приблизилась к тому, зачем сюда пришла. Встав на колени, она расстегнула кожаные застежки, удерживавшие крышку на близлежащем огромном сундуке – на том, который раньше стоял под рабочим столом Рен. Это было очень странное ощущение - смотреть на все то, что осталось после жизни человека. Книги и безделушки, бумаги, баночки и бутылочки, небольшие мотки ткани. У Рен было очень мало имущества, помимо того, чем она зарабатывала себе на жизнь.

Что в первую очередь попалось на глаза Белль - это обложки верхних четырех книг, которые подходили под наборы тех книг, что стояли на полках вокруг нее. Неужели Румпель дал их Рен из своей собственной библиотеки? Одна из них была полна раскрашенных вручную ксилографиями цветущих растений и их корней, а на страницах изобиловала информация с описанием мест их обитания, свойств и способов использования. Остальные оказались подобранным комплектом в схожих красно-коричневых переплетах и касались человеческого тела; одна рассказывала о заболеваниях кожи, другая о болезнях внутренних органов, а третья - о распространенных недомоганиях как среди людей, так и среди животных. Белль глазела на страницы одной из них довольно долгое время, отметив, что эти схемы и описания были более правдоподобными, чем в другой книге, которую она нашла когда-то здесь, в библиотеке.

Любопытство и вопросы без ответов держали бы ее приклеенной к эти страницам оставшуюся часть дня, если бы она это позволила, особенно относящиеся к мужскому телу, но Белль заставила себя отложить книгу в сторону. Без сомнения, Рен знала, что новая владелица оценит эту книгу, но пожилая женщина поручила Белль прочитать ее собственные записи, чтобы девушка сумела найти применение тому, на изучение чего сама старушка потратила всю свою жизнь. 

Второй чемодан был заметно меньше, чем первый. Он был заперт, но на длинной нити, привязанной к одной из кожаных ручек, висел маленький ключик Задержав дыхание от волнения, Белль повернула ключ в замке и подняла крышку. Она не знала, что ожидала найти. Пожалуй, стопку связанных книг, некоторые из которых были бы такие же старые, как сама Рен, а также несколько стопок новых томиков… Но то, что она нашла вместо этого, было ... бумагой. В сундуке лежала бумага, пергаменты и все, что можно было использовать, чтобы делать заметки. Мотки и свитки были перевязаны короткими ленточками или нитями. Стопки ровных листов лежали крест-накрест друг на друге, некоторые из них были аккуратно сшиты вместе в грубое подобие книг. Белль спросила себя, будет ли она когда-нибудь обладать таким количеством знаний, чтобы заполнить столько бумаг прежде, чем покинуть этот мир.

Между стопками бумаг, в оставшемся свободном пространстве, аккуратно были сложены и другие предметы. Например, свернутый отрез прекрасного шелка, чтобы покрывать голову. По краям, для придания веса, он был расшит стеклянными бусинками. А вот между толстых и дорогих листов бумаги девушка нашла спрессованный венок их сухих цветов и листьев. Белль закрыла глаза и представила себе Рен в роли юной невесты - улыбающейся, с волосами, покрытыми платком из светлого шелка, увенчанного простыми яркими цветами. Что сталось с мужем Рен? Белль догадалась, что мужчина покинул ее, как и ее дети, и это больше всего опечалило девушку. Как, наверное, это горько и в тоже время сладко увидеть, как вырастают твои дети и уходят из-под крыши отчего дома, чтобы жить своей жизнью и завести собственную семью. Видела ли Рен в Белль свою дочь или внучку, которая может посидеть рядом с ней в последние дни ее жизни, принося утешение и... все еще нуждаясь в ней, вплоть до ее последнего вздоха? И даже после этого.

У Белль не было иллюзий по этому поводу, она нуждалась в Рен и в дружбе с доброй пожилой женщиной. Это была одна из тех вещей, которую так и не смогла дать ей родная мать. И эта необходимость никуда не делась и теперь, когда Рен не стало. И все равно, слезы и рыдания так и не пришли - те, что были ради Рен и ради нее самой, и облегчили бы боль…

Казалось, они застряли где-то в подреберье - сухие и неповоротливые. Возможно, она уже все выплакала - о себе и о Румпеле, и об их ребенке, который так и не родился. Это заставило ее мысли вернуться к книге с цветными иллюстрациями из другого сундука. Белль вздохнула и вытащила ее, потом выбрала самую верхнюю стопку бумаги, перевязанную лентой. Та была толщиной с ее палец, и беглый просмотр показал, что Рен не тратила понапрасну чистую бумагу.

Бумага и пергамент были роскошью даже для тех, кто был равен Белль по положению. Засунув сверток между страницами книги, Белль поднялась на ноги. Зацепившись ногой, она чуть не порвала себе юбку, уже привыкнув к более коротким платьям, и теперь остро осознала, насколько теперешний наряд стеснял ее движения. И хоть Румпель и не стал зашнуровывать ее слишком туго, Белль все равно чувствовала себя стесненной и неуклюжей в этой одежде, которая совсем еще не давно была ее обычным повседневным нарядом. Ее гувернантки были бы шокированы от того, как легко из нее испарились все их уроки о том, как быть настоящей леди, как только Белль почувствовала себя достаточно свободной, чтобы их игнорировать. В конце концов, у нее было разрешение собственного мужа носить то, что ей хочется, и кто может с этим поспорить? 

Белль встала и посмотрела на книги, которые еще предстояло убрать с пола. Большая их часть валялась в полном беспорядке. Но девушка лишь подобрала несколько из тех, что соскользнули с нее и теперь лежали чуть в стороне. Где-то среди этой кучи может находиться то, что ей нужно, чтобы узнать об ужасных проклятьях и о том, как перемещаться между мирами.

Румпель не просто так собрал все эти книги и держал в специально заколдованном месте. Библиотека вокруг нее была не просто трофеем, как его сады или ужасные куклы - то было просто имущество, а вот своими книгами он пользовался, а не только коллекционировал.

По дороге из библиотеки Белль взяла с кучи верхнюю книжку, даже не посмотрев, о чем она. Ей нужно было с чего-то начинать. Принадлежности для завтрака исчезли со стола в ее крохотной холодной гостиной. Белль и хотела бы усесться внизу за большим столом у горящего огня в главном зале, но ей нужно было хорошее освещение.

Уже по первым строчкам она могла сказать, что Рен умела обращаться со словами, но не с пером – было видно, что для ее заскорузлых старых рук даже несколько строк давались с огромным трудом. И читать их было не так-то просто.

Достав свою шаль, Белль устроилась на деревянном стуле под окном, подтянула колени к груди и укрылась шалью. Она поняла, что Рен, не называя никаких имен, сохраняла записи о людях, кто пришел к ней за травами и врачеванием - о том, что было дано, сделано, и часто - о полученном результате. Не удивительно, что она хотела бы спрятать содержимое сундука от Марты! С ее знанием Одстоуна и его людей, та бы наверняка догадалась, что за человек страдал от "трех отвратительных наростов под членом, которые раньше не причиняли ему боли, а теперь начали болеть", или что была за "девушка, но еще не женщина, которая не желает зачать ребенка, но при этом не хочет оставаться одна в кровати".

Марта была сплетницей. А Рен люди _доверяли_. Белль ясно видела это в процессе чтения. Ей стало интересно, не послужило ли причиной отдаленное отношение Рен к Румпельштильцхену тому, что она жила «особняком» от других людей в городе. Если и так, это не останавливало их от того, чтобы обращаться к знахарке, когда они нуждались в лекарствах, которые помогали.

"Боли в ногах вдовы порождены горем, а не телом", - писала Рен где-то в нижней трети листа. "Компания утешает так, как никогда не сможет медицина. 

Сильная женщина не имеет детей, хотя в браке уже три года. Ее нерожденный ребенок умер, будучи размером с зернышко. Чтобы помочь ей, Рен перепробовала все, но "безрезультатно".

На этом месте Белль отвела взгляд от страницы, чувствуя, как перехватило горло. Ни Рен, ни Марта не испытали потрясения, когда Белль пришла к ним с кровотечением; они видели подобное состояние и раньше, достаточно часто для того, чтобы даже не задумываться о том, что должно быть сделано. Они видели намного более худшие случаи, но самым страшным наверное было время, когда Гниль забрала всех так и не родившихся мальчиков Одстоуна. Белль сложно было представить горе женщины, которая каждый раз, ложась с мужем в постель, молилась о том, чтобы зачать ребенка, только для того, чтобы потерять его еще в утробе. Девушка вздохнула. Ситуация и так была очень трагичной, даже без этих чужих мучительных надежд и страшного разочарования. 

Белль не могла себе представить, какие уроки вынесет из этого чтения. Она надеялась, что почерпнет что-то для себя, как всегда бывало, когда она встречалась с Рен и прислушивалась к тому, что та говорила. Возможно, что-то негласное, что требовалось от нее Одстоуну? Как дать миру больше, чем она забирала? Или может что-то о том, как быть хорошей женой?

Она перелистнула еще несколько неплотно соединенных страниц, но ее глаза невольно начали перебегать от слова к слову. Это были слова Рен, ее наследие, и это понимание окатило Белль волной удушающей боли. 

И здесь, под окошком, из нее, наконец-то, прорвались сотрясающие все тело рыдания. Они казались ужасно громкими для такой маленькой комнатки, но каждая новая волна причиняла боль, придавливая к земле безысходным одиночеством и тоской.

Рен ушла навсегда, и пустые, наполненные болью рыдания, наконец, унесли Белль куда-то туда, где больше не было горя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, vidohi  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	112. Договоренности

Рутина. Это все, что Белль знала и до брака – своеобразный комфорт ежедневной рутины, простых и ясных обязанностей, которые можно начать и завершить. Ее жизнь прекрасно умещалась в рамки ее возможностей. Быть может, это было немного скучно, зато безопасно, поскольку не представляло собой ничего выдающегося.

Покинув свои комнаты, чтобы проведать Гастона, Белль подумала о том, как же все-таки быстро все новое становится обыденным. Вот к примеру сонное зелье, которое она ежедневно дает пленнику. Когда это действие превратилось в рутину? Даже то, что она садилась рядом и взволнованно думала, что ему может быть слишком холодно или больно, а он неспособен ей об этом сказать.

А вот второй пленник доставлял больше проблем. Девушка поймала себя мысли, что мечтает опоить его до бессознательного состояния, ведь он так нагло ухмыляется всякий раз, когда она заходит на кухню.

\- Я соскучился по нашим разговорам, прекрасная леди, - окликнул ее джинн. Белль закатила глаза. Он надевал словно маски искренность и смирение, но, насколько она могла судить, ни одного из этих качеств у него не было и в помине.

\- У тебя достаточно еды и воды? - она занялась дровами для печи и кивнула, когда джинн ответил, что пока чувствует себя вполне комфортно. Не глядя на него, Белль повязала фартук и огляделась вокруг, раздумывая, чем бы заняться.

Магия Румпеля медленно возвращалась в их жизнь, незаметно вплетаясь в каждодневные дела, но замок больше не предугадывал пожелания Белль и не исполнял каждую ее прихоть. Раньше она позволяла себе откладывать дела на потом, но теперь больше не могла допускать подобного. 

Справится с грязной посудой в умывальнике оказалось совсем несложно. Белль закатала рукава до локтей и все оттерла. Она чуть подогрела воду, в которой мыла миски и кастрюлю, добавив в нее кипяченой воды из чайника.

\- Темный заставляет свою леди-жену мыть горшки и сковородки? - джинн снова заговорил заботливым тоном - медоточивым и насквозь фальшивым. Белль покачала головой.

\- Почему я должна говорить шпиону Реджины хоть что-то? Возможно, именно это она и хочет узнать!

\- Вы раните меня в самое сердце, миледи.

Белль сильно в этом сомневалась. Не очень-то мудро было оставлять незваного гостя на кухне – по сути в ее собственном убежище в Темном Замке. Это решение было импульсивным, продиктованным желанием Белль оградить пленника от черного юмора мужа, но все же не стоило оставлять его здесь, на кухонном столе, чтобы он смотрел, как она принимает пищу и занимается своими делами.

\- Ты чувствуешь холод, джинн? Похоже, что нет, - когда Белль повернулась к собеседнику, тот стоял, широко разведя руки в стороны, а на его лице вновь сияла улыбка.

\- Впечатляюще для моих размеров, не правда ли?

\- Впечатляюще, - лишенным эмоций голосом отозвалась Белль. - Что же, тогда давай найдем для тебя более подходящее место, - подняв медную клетку за колечко, Белль вынесла ее в лабиринт комнат и коридоров позади кухни. Там находилась комната с соломой, где Дымка выхаживала своих котят, и комната с золотом, где содержался Гастон, а еще прачечная... Девушке не хотелось устраивать его слишком далеко от кухни. И дело было вовсе не в том, что он мог обладать магией и воспользоваться ею в самый неподходящий момент. Нет. Она просто не могла позволить, чтобы пленник голодал или страдал от любых неудобств, ведь она отвечает за него.

\- Куда мы идем? - джинн стоял у решетки, держась за нее обеими руками, чтобы удержать равновесие в покачивающейся в руке Белль клетке.

\- Поскольку тебе не нужно тепло от огня, - сказала она, распахнув дверь в комнату по соседству с прачечной, - мы разместим твою камеру здесь.

Внутри стояло несколько деревянных ящиков с бутылками вина, а высоко в стене находилось маленькое зарешеченное окошко.

\- Но я могу быть Вам полезен, - запротестовал джин, - я, может, и не обладаю властью, но у меня есть такие знания, каких вы себе и вообразить не можете. Спросите меня! - убеждал он - его сладкий тон стал менее искренним и более нетерпеливым - пока Белль ставила друг на друга три ящика с вином. Она поместила клетку на самый верх и отступила, наблюдая за ним в слабом свете свечи. - Спросите меня о чем угодно.

\- Хорошо. Почему Реджина послала тебя шпионить за мной? - уперев руки в бока, Белль впилась в него пристальным взглядом. Она кивнула, когда он поморщился и ничего не ответил. - Чуть позже я принесу тебе поесть, чистой воды и фонарь.

\- Спасибо, - мрачно буркнул заключенный и уселся на маленький столик, положив подбородок на руки с театральным, слабым вздохом. 

Белль с облегчением вернулась на кухню. Заключенный казался таким... хитрым. Скользким. Подобно Румпельштильцхену, когда тому хотелось сделать какую-то пакость, но скорее разоружающим, чем внушающим чувство опасности, которое почти всегда сопровождало плохое настроение Темного. Она бы не удивилась, увидев, как джинн проходит сквозь эти прутья, как будто их не было и вовсе. Этот пленник не был ни побежден, ни укрощен. Он был проблемой, и Белль от всей души пожелала, чтобы эта проблема была не ее. Может, Румпель согласится отослать это создание обратно Реджине? Никакого настоящего вреда причинено не было, и чем бы ни являлся этот человечек, он больше не был пленником зеркал, в результате чего в качестве шпиона становился почти бесполезен.

Какое-то неясное чувство потянуло ее наверх; не какой-то звук или событие, а скорее осознание того, что что-то в замке внезапно изменилось. При этом она не чувствовала тревоги, но проделала путь через главный зал в молчании, пригнув голову и задержав дыхание, чтобы можно было как можно больше услышать снаружи. И вот тогда она _услышала_. Отдаленный и ритмичный звон, который она знала слишком хорошо – звук войны, почти всюду преследовавший девушку в родном замке.

Белль быстро подошла к внешним дверям и открыла их, потянув на себя. Она еще не успела привыкнуть к виду, ожидавшему ее снаружи, и с нетерпением дожидалась того времени, когда увидит весеннюю зелень сада Румпеля. Сейчас там располагался мощеный дворик, обычный и практичный, в дальней стороне которого работали люди.

Насколько знала Белль, никто, кроме королевы Реджины не ступал на территорию замка за все эти недели. Люди Одстона всегда останавливались у ворот.

Справедливости ради стоит отметить, что никто из смертных не решился бы на то, чтобы пересечь эту невидимую черту… Теперь же один из мужчин строил леса из крепких деревянных опор, в то время как другой скалывал камень зубилом каменщика – тот самый «знакомый» звук, который и привлек внимание Белль. Упавшая ранее крепостная решетка теперь была поднята и привязана толстой веревкой.

По сигналу одного из мужчин, две женщины прошли через арку ворот в сторону мощеного дворика, толкая перед собой какую-то тележку. Белль поспешила им навстречу. Она настолько отвыкла от посетителей, что не на шутку разволновалась! К ее облегчению, позади двух женщин с тележкой во двор прошла Туллия Тавиш - она, казалось, поторапливала их, и просияла, заметив Белль. На ее лице появилась улыбка, которая, как это иногда бывает, меняет всю суть человека. Улыбка, полная энергии и радости, а в данном случае – еще и немного лукавая, что относилось скорее всего к двум нервным женщинам, что шли впереди.

\- Мы привезли вам запасы, моя Леди, - сказала Тулия, - но они побоялись войти.

\- Не удивительно, - засмеялась Белль, поздоровавшись с двумя женщинами и слегка коснувшись рук каждой из них в качестве благодарности. И какие у них были руки! Даже через слои одежды, она почувствовала твердые мышцы. - Я бы тоже испугалась, если бы такая махина грозилась бы свалиться прямо на меня.

Белль устыдилась своей беззаботности при виде их явного облегчения от того, что их не стали высмеивать за страх перед Темным и всем, что с ним связано. Раньше девушке никогда не приходилось перекручивать правду так, чтобы та соответствовала нужному моменту. Похоже, этим она заразилась от своего мужа.

\- Это Энни и Фрэнни, - Туллия по очереди указала на двух крупных женщин, - а снаружи стоит их ослица - Принцесса. Она никак не хотела заходить внутрь, так что нам пришлось распрячь телегу.

\- Вы... хотели бы, чтобы все это было занесено внутрь, госпожа? - Голова Фрэнни была покрыта белым шарфом, небрежно завязанным узлом под подбородком и скрывавшим ее волосы. Без него, догадалась Белль, она была бы точной копией светловолосой Энни. Больше того - крупное телосложение и круглые лица настойчиво вызывали у нее образы трактирщиков, которые тоже, как она была уверена, являлись близнецами.

\- Да, сложите все сразу за дверью, - ответила она, видя, как те будут нервничать, если пройдут глубже в замок. – В принципе, если мы займемся этим все вместе, процесс не займет у нас много времени. Подвезите тележку поближе, - и вместе с дружно упавшими челюстями вероятных сестер-близняшек и восхищенной улыбкой Лули, Белль вытащила один мешок из тележки, перекинула его через плечо и уверенно прошла в сторону распахнутых дверей. Груз был не особенно тяжелым. По ощущениям, это были щепки или сухая растопка, которые кололись изнутри мешка. 

Вчетвером они споро и быстро разгрузили небольшую тележку.

\- Янек проконтролирует, чтобы всем было заплачено за работу здесь? - спросила она, помогая Туллии подняться по ступенькам с большой коробкой со свечами.

\- Да. Говорят, что у него есть сундук с монетами хозяина, и он никогда не пустеет. 

Скорей всего, так и было. И пусть небеса помогут тому дураку, который вздумает покуситься на такую легкую добычу.

\- И он позаботился о том, чтобы тебе и твоей семье было на что жить?

Покраснев, что скорее было результатом восторга, чем смущения, Туллия кивнула.

\- Да, миледи. Спасибо. Я заставила маму написать своим сестрам и узнать, нет ли у них для нас какого-нибудь местечка и работы.

\- Значит, ты этого хочешь? - Белль провела девушку поглубже в холл, чтобы не мешаться под ногами у других женщин. - Уехать?

\- Мама никогда не хотела бросать свою семью и переезжать сюда. Она переехала только потому, что это был дом папы. Ей просто никогда даже в голову не приходило, что мы можем просто уйти и забыть о нем как о страшном сне. А еще она говорит, что мы вернем вам каждую монетку, миледи. Ну… через какое-то время. Она с трудом может понять такую доброту. Думаю, ее даже немного пугают мысли о чем-то подобном.

Белль кивнула, поражаясь переменам, случившимся с девочкой. Больше не пребывая в страхе и оказавшись в дали от грубияна-отца, Туллия Тавиш раскрыла глаза на то, что приберег для нее окружающий мир. Сейчас она говорила уверенным, уважительным голосом, который не имел ничего общего ни со страхом, ни с какими бы то ни было сомнениями.

\- Если это то, что предпочитает твоя мама – я не имею ничего против, - сказала Белль, - хотя, если она сможет помочь деньгами кому-то другому, я буду считать, что она расплатилась вдвойне, - Белль опустила взгляд на свои туфли. - Твоя мама умеет распознавать нуждающегося по одному только взгляду, и получается это у нее гораздо лучше, чем у меня.

Неправильно прочитав печальное выражение лица Белль, Туллия тронула ее за локоть.

\- Могу поспорить, что одна из девочек Картер с удовольствием станет вашей горничной-служанкой, - хихикнула она, - особенно, если вы пообещаете каждой из них – по новому платью.

Внутренне вздрогнув и припомнив, как сделала свое предложение Туллии, не понимая толком ее ситуации, Белль кивнула. Румпельштильцхен просил ее действовать осторожно. Сперва осознать, какой властью она обладала над этими людьми, и уже только потом – что-то предпринимать.

\- Я буду скучать по вашему сливочному маслу и сыру, - все, что она нашлась сказать. 

Две женщины тем временем закончили работу и уже продвигались со своей тележкой назад к воротам. Белль покачала головой и вздохнула.

\- Пожалуйста, поблагодари их за меня, - промолвила она, безнадежно. - Я не стану догонять их, раз мой вид пугает их до смерти.

\- Это не вас они боятся, моя Леди, - Тулия понизил голос до шепота. - Ни один из нас никогда не ступал сюда, пока не появились вы. А теперь он вдруг захотел, чтобы вещи доставляли внутрь на телеге, а ворота - починили. Телега с дровами для вас прибудет позже. Просто поймите нас – ничего подобного никогда не случалось прежде.

\- Я предпочитаю жить без магии, - поспешно призналась Белль. Каждый должен усвоить, что причина подобных перемен – всего лишь ее прихоть и ничего более. Никто не должен даже подозревать, что Румпельштильцхен уже больше не настолько могущественный, как прежде. - Рен говорила, что ты хочешь научиться читать и писать, - сказала она, когда Туллия уже развернулась, чтобы последовать за остальными. - Много ли таких, как ты, кто этого хочет?

\- Не много, - смутившись, ответила девочка. - Помощники фермеров и арендаторы больше частью слишком заняты, чтобы учиться днем, и не могут позволить себе свечи по ночам. А отец вообще считал, что девочкам не нужно уметь читать.

\- Есть кто-нибудь в Одстоуне, кто умеет хорошо учить других? Есть же кто-то, кто учит ваших детей?

\- Когда-то этим занималась мама Энни и Фрэнни. Иногда еще их сестра Перл. Вместе с младшенькими, - при виде непонимания на лице Белль, Туллия кивнула в сторону уходящих женщин. - Их брат и сестра держат таверну - Перл и Пирсон.

\- Две пары близнецов, - поразилась Белль. Подумать только, а она бледнела при мысли о родах всего лишь одного ребенка!

\- Три, - рассмеялся Туллия. - Были еще Роуз и Роберт. Самые старшие. Они оба уехали из родных краев и обзавелись собственными семьями. Видели бы вы, какой скандал получился, когда Пирсон и Перл получили таверну, после смерти своей матери! Я слышала, что и у Роуз все в семье - близнецы. При этом вся семья выглядит, как ломовые лошади, за исключением папаши, который не вышел телосложением.

Белль засмеялась вместе с Туллией, благодарная за этот непринужденный разговор. А еще девушка была благодарна ей самой – за то, что та с такой легкостью готова простить Белль ее ошибки и ухватиться за возможность лучшей жизни для себя, принимая все как долгожданный дар, и не отвечая при этом ненавистью на добро.

\- Спасибо, Туллия, - сказала она. - Передай мои наилучшие пожелания своей матери.

Туллия кивнула. Молодая женщина повернулась и уверенно зашагала прочь, пересекая двор в сторону ворот. Белль на некоторое время задержала взгляд, впечатленная эффективной работой строителей лесов. По всей видимости, работали все шесть мужчин, и ни один из них не шагнул во двор дальше, чем то было необходимо, чтобы завершить свою работу. 

Закрывая двери, она обратила внимание на многочисленные ящики, мешки и корзины, сваленные у входа. Румпельштильцхен - или, возможно, Янек – предусмотрел почти все. Подумав, она прихватила свежие продукты с собой на кухню и распаковала их на столе, отложив корзины в сторону, чтобы чуть позже возвратить их владельцам. Белль предположила, что это был своеобразный обычай; она знала людей, которые возили тележки по фермам в промежутке между рыночными днями, собирая или доставляя туда своими товары. Корзины или ящики распаковывались и возвращались перевозчику, так что их можно было использовать снова.

Но Белль сильно сомневалась, что Энни и Фрэнни ожидали увидеть свои корзины снова, принеся их в Темный Замок. И это было не такое уж и плохое начало. Конечно, сегодня они только ступили в главные двери, но оттуда она надеялась когда-нибудь уговорить их зайти и в кухню. Ей же нужно будет показать им дорогу к служебному входу, верно? А оттуда рукой подать до кухни. И если раньше фантастические сады Румпеля блокировали этот путь, то теперь он снова должен был быть открыт. В больших домах было не принято, чтобы еду и дрова поставляли прямиком к парадному входу. А, оказавшись у дверей кухни, люди наверняка захотят зайти внутрь, чтобы она могла предложить им что-нибудь горячее перед уходом. Белль знала, что повар в доме ее отца именно так и делал.

Сэр Моррис напомнил бы ей, что это место создано не для того, чтобы она развлекала горожан за чаем, но у Белль не было слуг, которые следили бы за тем, чтобы все поставки проходили гладко. Этим ей придется заняться самой. А она не могла заставить себя сделать это, не оказав своим добровольным помощникам хоть какую-то любезность - пусть даже и какой-то минимум, продиктованный восприятием кухни и ее роли в крупных домах. 

Среди доставленных продуктов были овощи, сохраненные для зимовки, щедрый кус бараньей ноги, два батона хлеба, парочка небольших головок сыра и кусочек свежего масла, а также большой кувшин молока и маленький кувшинчик со сливками. Белль стояла и смотрела на все это, не уверенная, с чего теперь начать, поскольку уже нельзя было сохранить еду свежей, просто разместив ее на полке в чулане. Она еще опасалась жарить мясо, не желая напрасно портить продукт, если что-то вдруг пойдет не так. Но это ведь глупо, верно? Они не умрут с голоду, если она испортит кусок мяса. Всегда оставалась каша, да и рынок тоже никуда пока не делся. А еще была магия.

Белль отложила продукты и села писать письмо отцу, постаравшись изо всех сил не вылить свою печаль и тоску в слова. Если хоть немного повезет, он будет слишком занят своей будущей невестой, чтобы сильно переживать за дочь. По крайней мере Белль могла пообещать, что увидится с ним на свадьбе. Сможет ли Румпельштильцхен выкроить немного своего время, чтобы провести его в пути?

Белль прекрасно осознавала, что поездка домой в прошлый раз так тяжело переносилась ею в виду ее напряженного и нервного состояния. Теперь она, вероятно, сможет перенести очередную поездку намного лучше. Но, возможно, она так же лучше перенесет транспортировку в облачке волшебного дыма. Теперь магия была ей менее чужда, она все меньше и меньше замечала мелкие потрясения, вызванные волшебным присутствием в ее жизни.

А что же Румпель? Защищенный своим проклятьем, он не задумывался о безопасности путешествий, и теперь вполне может стать более осторожным на дороге. 

Лишенная возможности даже намекнуть сэру Моррису на свои планы навестить его, Белль заверила отца в своих наилучших пожеланиях относительно предстоящего брака от себя и мужа. Она написала, что ей не терпится снова с ним увидеться и поприветствовать Леди Марсель и ее детей в их новом статусе. А что еще она могла сказать? Следом, Белль написала Саре Фитчетт свои извинения о том, что не зашла к ней. Она уверила женщину, что ей все еще требуются те платья, которые они обговорили, и долго в деталях уточняла, что ей может понравиться, обещая Саре возместить любые дополнительные траты, которые у той могут возникнуть. Для начала, ей потребуется что-то нарядное для предстоящей свадьбы отца, хотя бы для того, чтобы выказать свое уважение по отношению к невесте. 

С этими мыслями, которые уже забежали далеко вперед к самой свадьбе и к воссоединению с отцом, Белль снова вышла во двор. Мужчины, работающие на воротах, опустили свои инструменты при ее приближении и в смущении замерли.

\- Вы сделали так много и так быстро, - сказала Белль, указав на крепкие леса. - Он будет доволен, - она пощадила их, не упомянув имени Румпельштильцхена, и была вознаграждена легкими поклонами и улыбками покрытых пылью мужчин. Один из них подошел к ней, и по качеству его одежды можно было сделать вывод, что он является среди них старшим. У него были самые потрясающие голубые глаза под копной черных волос, которые сейчас выглядели будто бы седыми, припорошенные каменной пылью. 

\- За этими стенами очень много чего нуждается в ремонте, - сказал он, указывая за ворота. - Тут работы на все лето, если он хочет, чтобы все было сделано на совесть.

\- Мой муж договорился с Янеком, - объяснила Белль. – Простите, но ведь починка сторожки все равно займет какое-то время, не так ли?

\- Там проблема скорее в подъемном механизме, чем в камне. Мы бы хотели, чтобы кузнец и его мальчики тоже поучаствовали в восстановлении, - он закончил последнее предложение с явным вопросом в голосе, внимательно наблюдая за Леди и надеясь получить от нее разрешение действовать.

\- Делайте все, что необходимо, - кивнула Белль, надеясь, что говорит властно, хотя чувствовала она себя при этом совершенно неуверенно. Действительно ли Румпель хотел, чтобы она занималась этими вопросами, или же он рассчитывал, что жена оставила их ему? – Вскоре я дам вам знать о нашем решении касательно ремонта стен.

Каменщик улыбнулся, показывая белые зубы, некоторая часть из которых была повреждена или выбита, образовывая щербинки и прорехи в его улыбке. Белль почувствовала, как все внутри взволнованно сжалось от этого открытого проявления доброжелательности. Подумать только, всего пару часов назад она не ждала ничего подобного даже от Туллии, и вот уже второй раз за сегодня по отношению к ней проявляют не страх, а своего рода дружелюбное уважение!

\- Хм... - опомнилась она и протянула свернутое письмо. - Не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, проследить, чтобы оно дошло до Сары Фитчетт? Боюсь, что не знаю, где она живет.

\- Конечно, - письмо аккуратно перекочевало под кожаный фартук. – А сейчас лучше велеть этим негодникам вернуться к работе.

Другие мужчины, добродушно ворча, возобновили работу. Но человек со щербинками на зубах продолжал улыбаться. Он был не настолько напуган, как другие. Белль пыталась понять поведение стоящего перед ней человека, которое, она почему-то была в этом уверена, хоть и было уверенным, но не являлось ампломбом или непочтительностью. Этот мужчина был не из тех, кто сбежал бы, если бы она сказала ему "бу". Он не отводил глаза, как это делали другие, как это делали Энни и Фрэнни. Туллия одержала победу над собой, выступив против отца. Ее последующее поведение с Белль было лишь следствием этого. Но почему так спокойно и естественно ведет себя этот человек?

\- Спасибо, - сказала Белль так, что это прозвучало как невысказанный вопрос. 

\- Харпер, - произнес он, не задумываясь. - Фоллет Харпер.

Белль неловко улыбнулась, кивнула ему и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Не оглядываясь назад, она спиной чувствовала, как Харпер наблюдает за нею. Это заставило девушку ускорить шаг. Она почувствовала себя взволнованной и немного раздраженной. Причина странного поведения каменщика дошла до Белль, только когда она повернулась, чтобы закрыть за собой центральную дверь Замка и увидела, что тот отворачивается и возвращается к своим делам. Он смотрел на нее так же, как смотрел Румпельштильцхен, когда она дразнила его своим обещанием «позже». Она ему нравилась... нет, он хотел ее!

О, боже!

Конечно, в прошлом у нее уже случались подобные ситуации. Молодые люди алчно смотрели ей в след, а иногда даже с надеждой во взгляде, если она встречалась с кем-либо из них глазам и улыбалась в ответ. В то время как какие-либо публичные знаки внимания жестко пресекались ее отцом, ни один молодой человек не боялся просто смотреть, как дочь сэра Морриса проходит мимо. Тогда Белль не понимала значение этих долгих взглядов, и какие мысли скрываются за ними - невысказанные, но сколько же в них было искушения! Ей и хотелось бы почувствовать себя польщенной, но вместо этого девушка ощутила, как будто кто-то вторгся в ее личное пространство. Она почувствовала себя уязвимой.

Белль с облегчением захлопнула толстые двери, устанавливая таким образом преграду между собой и этим восхищенным взглядом. Взволнованная, красавица проходя мимо доставленного груза, забрала два мешка растопки. В следующий раз ей и вправду придется попросить возничих доставить свои телеги прямо к дверям кухни. В конце концов, несколько сладких морковок вполне смогут убедить упрямого ослика пройти во двор. Животное скорее всего испугалось шума и суматохи у ворот, а не перспективы войти в замок Румпельштильцхена. Но Белль была практически уверена, что поведение ослика наверняка станет едва ли не главной новостью дня в Одстоуне. Принцесса-ослица, упирающаяся всеми копытами, лишь бы только не входить в Темный Замок. Девушка усмехнулась.

Оставив один мешок рядом с корзиной для дров в большом зале, Белль засунула второй под мышку и спустилась на кухню. Волна дурноты накатила на нее, когда она нагнулась, чтобы положить мешок рядом с кучкой поленьев. Девушка медленно выпрямилась, ухватившись рукой за покрытую сажей стену очага, и стала быстро и часто дышать, чтобы головокружение поскорее отступило. В итоге ей пришлось нехотя усесться в кресло-качалку, чтобы переждать, когда вернуться силы. Сейчас она не могла позволить себе быть слабой. Ведь у нее уже не шла кровь и ничего не болело. Как же легко забылось приключившееся с ней совсем недавно несчастье. Сочное мясо и как можно больше питья – вот на чем настаивала Рен. Чуть поразмыслив, Белль почти сразу нашла причину своему состоянию: она ничего не пила с тех пор, как выпила свой чай за завтраком.

Сейчас можно выпить чашку молока, а потом она могла бы... что? Снова начать перенапрягать себя, подгоняемая осознанием, сколько всего еще нужно здесь сделать? Где ей найти время и силы, чтобы переубедить Румпеля сойти с намеченного им пути мрака, если сама она будет вести себя подобным образом?

Белль откинулась головой на спинку стула и прикрыла глаза. Вопрос был, конечно же, в расстановке приоритетов. Румпельштильцхен уже давным-давно сделал поиски Белфайра своим единственным приоритетом. Он жил в замке, опутанном магией, совсем не потому, что был ленив по своей природе или неспособен делать что-либо сам. Нет. Причина была в том, что если бы он действовал иначе, это стало бы отнимать у мага драгоценное время, требуемое на поиски сына. Его миссии. Его смысла жизни и существования.

Белль выпила чашку молока, прислонившись к кухонному столу, чувствуя себя маленькой и слабой - потерянной в этой ситуации и подавленной пришедшим осознанием. На каких-то несколько предательских минут Белль готова была обменять свою новую жизнь на старую: поменять приключение на скучную рутину и привычную уверенность в «завтра».

А что Белль хочет для себя самой, когда все уже будет сказано и сделано? Девушка прикрыла глаза, вспоминая слова Рен настолько четко и ясно, как будто старушка находилась сейчас рядом с ней. Чего она хотела, в самом деле? Не расставаться с Румпельштильцхеном. Чтобы он оставался с ней и в той и в другой жизни, верно?

Как она ни пыталась уместить все это у себя в голове, ясная картинка все равно не складывалась. Слишком разные были масштабы. Румпельштильцхен был мужчиной, жизнь которого исчислялась ни одной сотней лет – ее нельзя было сравнивать с обычной и где-то даже скучной жизнью простого человека. Он никак не вписывался в жизненные рамки простой смертной, вроде Белль. Поэтому жизнь девушки никогда не была частью его жизни в полном смысле, оставляя ее в постоянных сомнениях, сумеет ли она когда-нибудь стать ему равной? Равной в знаниях, жизненном опыте, мудрости, силе - сумеет ли она вырасти и соответствовать этой его жизни, полной темных тайн и цены волшебства? После своего появления в Темном Замке - нет, с того времени, как война обрушилась на земли ее отца - она все пыталась разбить свою новую жизнь на некие логические кусочки, с размерами которых могла бы справиться. Никогда не заглядывать слишком далеко вперед и не смущаться; смотреть на то, что происходит здесь и сейчас, делая при этом то, что должно быть сделано и доверяя пусть маленькому, но прогрессу. Она завоевала уважение своего мужа, его внимание, его страсть и, наконец, его доверие и любовь. Теперь она намеревалась победить и его сомнения и его демонов как простые препятствия на пути к счастливой семейной жизни.

А чего захочет сам Румпель, когда все будет сказано и сделано? Белль задалась вопросом, спрашивала ли его когда-либо Рен о чем-то подобном? Спрашивал ли его вообще кто-либо об этом? 

Она почувствовала себя несколько лучше после выпитого молока - туман тревожащих ее мыслей немного улегся, и она отрезала себе кусочек сыра, чтобы погрызть чего-нибудь, пока будет решать, чем заняться дальше. Может, приготовить еду? Тушеное мясо, которое она приготовила несколько дней назад, уже начало портиться.

Или, может ей стоит вернуться к книгам и бумагам Рен? В конце концов, она же обещала! Она обещала Oдстоуну новые законы; обещала посетить Флору на Пасеке; обещала приехать на свадьбу своего отца. Почему это стало важным только теперь, когда она наконец поняла, что не в состоянии успеть везде и всюду?

Но ее обещание Румпельштильцхену стать ему хорошей женой должно быть на первом месте. В конце концов, вся ее новая жизнь была построена на этом обещании. Как же трудно было понять, что он хочет от нее в качестве своей жены! И насколько же проще было просто встречаться с ним пылкими взглядами, когда он смотрел на нее так, как Харпер сегодня. Несложные желания и такие приятные волнения. Даже Румпельштильцхен мог забыться в этих ощущениях. Жалел ли он об этом сейчас? Возможно, хорошая жена должна чувствовать, когда стоит оставить мужа одного и вовремя уйти, не отвлекая его своим присутствием от важных дел? Часть Румпеля, наверное, хотела бы этого - чтобы все стало таким, как было раньше. При этом другая его часть, вероятно, постоянно протестовала против упрямого существа, которое осталось с ним в качестве супруги.

Если бы Белль возвратилась к своему отцу или потеряла бы себя в этом мире, то любящий муж наверняка страдал бы и бушевал. Но муж, который работал всю свою жизнь ради одной единственной цели - найти Белфайра, - лишь вздохнул бы с облегчением.

Что ж, она вышла замуж не за какую-то часть этого мужчины, а за него всего. Также как и он женился на ней. На каждой ее частичке, даже на ее упрямстве.

Белль постаралась черпать силы из своего упорства и вернулась в зал, чтобы собрать свечи - столько, сколько могла унести. Затем она зажгла несколько самых больших из низ и расставила в канделябры. Несколько раз она чувствовала, как воск капает ей на голову, когда она тянулась на цыпочках, чтобы поместить свечу на место. Это, возможно, был последний день перед тем, как весь спектакль начнется сначала, и она уже запыхалась на десятой свече. Это напомнило девушке, почему Румпельштильцхена зачаровал этот замок, и то, насколько испорченной она стала сама после того, как прибыла сюда.

Румпель никогда не хотел, чтобы она занималась домашними делами. Он не предвидел, что она будет возражать против его использования магии, и, следовательно, не представлял себе, что она будет обеспокоена отсутствием служанок. Он сам не испытывал необходимости в такой компании, которая предполагает оживленное домашнее хозяйство, и он не мог до конца понять, почему Белль хотела его-то подобного. Во многих отношениях она и не хотела. Но их приватная, личная жизнь стала для нее драгоценной задолго до того, как пало проклятие Румпеля.

Трудно было принять свою изоляцию от общества, возможно, даже более трудно, чем какой-либо другой аспект ее неожиданного брака, но у этого были свои преимущества. Никто, допустим, не препятствовал тому, что она сама тащила стул или даже матрас наверх в библиотеку, и потакала своему желанию читать книги. Она могла сама выбрать, запирать ли дверь спальни и оставить ли вещи Румпельштильцхена так, как они лежали в день ее прибытия в Темный замок или переставить что-то из них. В изоляции, в которой она чувствовала себя иногда как в тюрьме, Белль нашла свободу, о которой раньше не могла и мечтать.

Она зажигала свечи на пути из кухни к подножию лестницы к башне Румпеля, а потом сдалась, признавая поражение. Этот коридор был освещен факелами, а не свечами, и лучшее, что она могла сделать, это повесить свечной фонарь на одно из двух креплений и оставить открытыми двери в обеих комнатах Румпеля и Гастона, чтобы свет от горящих свечей проникал и туда. Удовлетворенная результатом своих усилий и исчерпав все свечи, Белль заколебалась у подножия лестницы в башню.

Интересно, он там? Стоит ли ей подниматься к нему?

Белль хотела увидеть мужа - удостовериться, что с ним все хорошо. Но она вспомнила, как спокойно он говорил, когда просил оставить его с его работой… Вспомнила, как испытывала его терпение, достигшее крайней точки, когда она выразила желание вмешаться в эту работу...

Она скучала по нему и беспокоилась за него, но Белль знала, что ничем не могла помочь своему мужу. Не сейчас. Пока еще нет.

Она должна сама найти в себе запас терпения и дождаться Румпельштильцхена, когда он решит прийти к ней по собственной воле.

Белль тихонько вернулась к себе, чтобы прочитать как можно больше бумаг Рен. И чтобы скоротать таким образом ожидание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Ярославна А, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: adelfa


	113. Блуждания во сне

Не то, чтобы она не видела его совсем. Румпельштильцхен часто проскальзывал к ней в кровать где-то после полуночи, продрогший и опустошенный. Зачастую он сидел с нею за завтраком, беспокойно ерзая, и лишь едва прикасался к еде, которую доставал специально для нее. Он отвечал на ее вопросы и улыбался, целовал в щеку, а потом оставлял ее на целый день, чтобы заняться своей работой.

Это было похоже на затишье, подумала Белль на четвертый день. Осторожное перемирие в промежутке противостояния их воли, когда она оказалась слишком уставшей, а он - слишком занятым, чтобы вступать в открытую конфронтацию. И теперь все, что ежедневно оставалось на ее долю - это быстрое прикосновение его шероховатых губ к щеке и его голос. Белль скучала по мужу. Замок не давал ей бездельничать, а когда работа по дому заканчивалась, она забывалась в чтении так, как это не случалось с ней даже до замужества. Чтение стало для нее благословенным освобождением, оставляя после себя приятные воспоминания. Белль зачитывалась любой книгой, которая подворачивалась под руку, и горела ею, что случалось с ней довольно часто. Котята тоже приятно отвлекали внимание: их игры становились день ото дня все более затейливыми. С любопытством изучая свою хозяйку, они заигрывали с ее ногами или начинали целые сражения с ее шевелящимися пальцами, доставляя радость и искренне веселя девушку.

Дымка наблюдала со спокойным одобрением, как ее дети с каждым днем все больше завоевывали сердце Белль своим невинным дурачеством. Теперь котята спали возле девушки, в то время как сама она читала свои книги или бумаги Рен.

Все потихоньку начинало превращаться в... рутину.

После завтрака Белль относила джинну пищу и воду. Она каждый день приносила ему новые свечи, спрашивала в очередной раз, не хочет ли он рассказать еще что-нибудь о своем появлении здесь. А потом уходила, так и не получив какого-либо ответа. 

Утро всегда было порой хлопот, которые приятнее было делать в приподнятом настроении. Девушка засучила рукава, убрала волосы и принялась за работу. Пару дней назад она зажарила бедро ягненка, которое кормило их в течение этих нескольких дней. Девушка только разнообразила мясо овощами или подавала с хлебом и маслом. Румпельштильцхен все-таки иногда ел, если это взбредало ему в голову. Зайдя однажды на кухню днем за теплым питьем перед проведыванием Гастона в его холодной комнате, Белль нашла Румпеля за тарелкой холодного мяса и картофеля, которые ранее оставила для него. В последующие дни, отставленные «на потом» блюда стали исчезать из ее кладовой вместе с тарелками, и только тогда, когда чистой посуды начало остро не хватать, Белль собралась с духом и направилась в лабораторию в башне. Комната, в которую ступила девушка, оказалась завалена каким-то барахлом и мебелью. Белль потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы увидеть во мраке Румпеля, сидящего на высоком стуле за одним из столов и склонившегося над книгой.

\- Румпель? - обойдя вокруг груды открытых ящиков, забитых соломой, Белль обнаружила первую из своих недостающих тарелок на низком табурете рядом с ним.

\- Моя дорогая, - он слез с табурета, бесшумно опустив на дощатый пол босые ноги, и схватился за посох. - Что-то не так?

Все не так, подумала Белль, пробираясь вокруг длинного рабочего стола, чтобы подойти поближе к мужу. И в то же время ничего. 

Она, определенно, почувствовала себя намного лучше после нежного приветственного поцелуя. Румпельштильцхен прикрыл веки, когда их губы встретились.

\- Мне, э-э, нужны мои тарелки, - с неловкостью постаралась объяснить девушка. Румпель долго смотрел на нее непонимающим взглядом, а потом огляделся. Казалось, будто бы он только сейчас обнаружил царивший вокруг жуткий беспорядок. Маг нахмурился, словно это поставило его в тупик.

\- ... Прости меня. Я был...

Похоже, он был настолько измучен, что едва мог вспомнить, как и что говорить супруге. Решимость Белль позволить мужу и дальше делать все так, как он посчитает нужным, таяла на глазах. Ей невыносимы было смотреть на то, как усталость вымотала его.

\- Румпель, - сказала она, беря его за руку. Кожа на ощупь была слишком сухой и холодной. В башне всегда было слишком холодно, и единственной уступкой Румпеля своему теперешнему состоянию простого смертного стали закрытые окна. - Как ты вообще в состоянии думать, будучи настолько уставшим? Ты пробыл здесь несколько дней кряду.

К удивлению самой Белль, в ее мягком тоне не было и намека на обвинение. Если она и чувствовала какое-либо негодование, то его легко побороло беспокойстве о муже при виде его опухших от бессонницы глаз и бледного лица.

\- Мне надо столько всего сделать, - отчаянно попытался объяснить он, указывая на беспорядок вокруг. - А времени так мало!

Решившись, Белль потянула его к лестнице. Она дважды нежно дернула его за руку, чтобы убедить пойти за ней.

\- Я, может, и ничего не знаю о волшебстве, но что я точно знаю, так это какую пользу может принести сон и регулярная горячая еда. А еще я знаю, что если так долго читать, то слова начинают сливаться в бессмысленное размытое пятно. Ты не сможешь помочь сыну, если будешь вести себя таким образом, - ей пришлось выпустить его руку, чтобы сойти по винтовой лестнице, но Румпельштильцхен все равно последовал за ней, неловко задевая каменные ступени и тяжело опираясь о стену.

\- Твоя нога сегодня выглядит намного лучше, - дожидаясь мужа внизу, Белль попыталась подбодрить его, – это от того, что ты ходишь босиком?

Он кивнул, присоединившись к ней на площадке перед лестницей.

\- И не надо никакого волшебства, - он особо не сдерживался, ворчливо признаваясь в этом. От этих слов на сердце у Белль полегчало, и она вновь взяла Румпеля за руку, чтобы вести вперед. Казалось, предоставленный сам себе, он может упасть лицом вниз на маленькую кровать в своей старой комнате и спать сутки напролет.

\- Куда мы идем?

\- Отдыхать.

Румпельштильцхен остановился как вкопанный, сильно нахмурившись.

\- Я не мо... Белль, я не могу отдыхать, - он повернулся и попытался вернуться назад тем путем, которым они только что пришли. Ей было достаточно лишь сжать пальцы на его локте, чтобы удержать и на дать уйти.

\- Ты почти спишь на ходу. И если сейчас ты не позаботишься о себе, мне рано или поздно придется позвать мужчин из сторожки, чтобы они перенесли твое бесчувственное тело, раз уж сам ты не сознаешь, что скоро из-за всего этого просто сляжешь в постель. Я не думаю, что ты хотел бы этого, - когда он не повернулся, Белль сама подошла к мужу. Какое-то время она молча стояла перед ним, положив руки ему на грудь и глядя в глаза.

\- Ты совершенно обессилел, - мягко произнесла она. Румпель нахмурился.

\- Почему у тебя воск в волосах?

Ее рука потянулась вверх к голове, где пальцы обнаружили, что муж был совершенно прав. Белль устало вздохнула, опустив плечи.

\- От того, что тянулась вверх со свечами, - сказала она, - это оказалось проще, чем зажигать их, когда они уже закреплены наверху.

Румпельштильцхену потребовалось несколько долгих минут, чтобы замешательство на его лице сменилось пониманием. Он кивнул, и, похоже, последние силы покинули его. Его плечи опустились. Румпель приобнял ее левой рукой, неуклюже сжав в объятии, и поцеловал в макушку.

\- Ох, я не затем привел тебя сюда, чтобы ты была у меня на побегушках, - почти что простонал он.

\- Я знаю, - Белль сжала его руку настолько сильно, насколько осмелилась, чтобы не нарушить хрупкое равновесие и тем самым слишком рано прервать столь долгожданные объятья. - Идем. Ты был не в состоянии читать эту книгу – у тебя для этого слишком устали глаза. Мне знаком этот взгляд, - добавила она с кривоватой улыбкой.

Но Румпельштильцхен этого не увидел, потому что шел позади нее к дверям в ее спальню. Воспользовавшись хорошим дневном светом, Белль без труда рассмотрела, насколько все плачевно - мятую рубашку мужа, темные круги под налитыми кровью глазами, пересохшие губы, которые вот-вот начнут трескаться, если он не обратит на них внимание… На его лице застыло угрюмое отчаяние, когда он переступил через порог. Это было настолько на него непохоже, что девушка не на шутку встревожилась. Она поспешила задернуть все занавески вокруг кровати со стороны окна, потом вернулась, чтобы откинуть одеяла и взбить подушки, при этом осознавая, что слишком суетится, потому что не знает, чем ему действительно сейчас можно было помочь.

\- Отдохни немножко, - взмолилась она. Румпель в ответ кивнул и что-то согласно пробурчал. Он позволил ей забрать свой посох и прислонить к стене у кровати. Белль знала, что он уснет, как только голова коснется подушки - настолько маг выглядел уставшим. Сложно было понять, как он вообще оставался бодрствующим все это время, не говоря уже о том, чтобы рассматривать страницы древней пыльной книги. 

Накрыв Румпеля одеялом до плеч, девушка дождалась, пока он не устроится поудобнее, после чего наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. Он закрыл глаза и сразу же провалился в сон. Она сидела рядом до тех пор, пока дыхание мужа не замедлилось, а напряжение не покинуло его тело. Она не боялась разбудить его своими нежными прикосновениями. Сейчас, когда он уснул мертвым сном, Белль сомневалась, что сможет добудиться его, даже если начнет трясти изо всех сил.

_Я так по тебе соскучилась, Румпельштильцхен. Я скучаю по тебе._

Белль вздохнула, наблюдая, как его волосы скользят между пальцами. В том «лунатике», которого она только что уложила спать, трудно было узнать ее мужа. Ее Румпеля.

Она оставила его спящим, задернула шторы и подбросила дров в огонь, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. Дымка с котятами лежали где-то под кроватью, и единственным свидетельством их присутствием являлось негромкое довольное мурчанье. Белль сомневалась, что кто-либо или что-либо способно сейчас было разбудить Румпеля. Даже прохаживавшаяся по нему кошка. 

Слезы, которые она сморгнула, шмыгая носом, когда закрывала дверь, были скорее вызваны нахлынувшей нежностью к мужу, чем печалью. Вернувшись в башню, она собрала все тарелки и чашки, которые сумела найти среди рабочего беспорядка. Похоже, Румпельштильцхен занимался всем одновременно, как иногда делал раньше, когда уходил с головой в какое-нибудь дело. Но теперь, без привычного ему использования магии, он был не в состоянии содержать свое рабочее место в порядке. Бумаги были раскиданы по полу, а многие ящики выглядели так, как будто их содержимое нетерпеливо вышвыривали наружу в поисках чего-то нужного. Такая безалаберность была совсем не похожа на ее мужа. Даже его рабочие столы, на которых всегда царил порядок и у каждого было свое назначение, теперь оказались доверху завалены непонятно чем.

Это... выглядело так, словно Румпель хватался за каждую новую идею, которая приходила ему в голову, и отбрасывал то, чем занимался до этого. И так – снова и снова. Белль в тревоге закусила губу, неся вещи вниз. Она на цыпочках прокралась мимо двери в спальню, стараясь, чтобы чашки и тарелки не издавали ни звука до тех пор, пока не оказалась вне пределов слышимости. Лучшее, что она могла сделать для Румпельштильцхена - это ничего не делать. Оставить его в покое и не делать ничего, что могло бы разбудить или потревожить его, пока мужчина не выспится и не проснется сам.

Она недавно составила себе некое подобие календаря и прислонила его к коробочке для писем на кухонном столе, так как стала чувствовать, что окончательно теряет счет времени. Каждый день на закате она зачеркивала один квадратик перед тем, как отправиться спать. Прошла всего лишь неделя с того момента, как Румпельштильцхен закрылся у себя в башне, попросив, чтобы его оставили в покое, и он смог, наконец, поработать. В эти дни Белль нечем было себя занять, и каждые новые сутки давили на нее, словно прошел месяц, а не день. 

Может, ей следовало сделать что-то по-другому, лучше – и тогда она смогла бы заслужить доверие мужа? Этот вопрос преследовал ее все время, пока она лежала в одиночестве в полудреме, дожидаясь, пока он присоединится к ней на час или два перед самым рассветом. Белль припомнила все свои слезы, всю горькую искренность, все свои требования и непокорство. Вспомнила, как говорила ему о том, что их едва зачатый ребенок погиб, таким тоном, словно обвиняла в этом его. Но чаще всего она вспоминала тот поцелуй, и ужас Румпельштильцхена, когда тот начал ощущать, как владевшее им проклятие отступает под силой истинной любви. Поцелуй истинной любви. Теперь она всем сердцем ненавидела эти несколько простых слов. Она освободила любящего мужа от ужасающего проклятья своей способностью любить - просто любить его - и теперь сделала его самым несчастным из смертных! Разве он не говорил ей, что то, что одним кажется благословением, для других может оказаться настоящим проклятьем? Это была магия - жестокая и неумолимая. Она могла дать тебе все, что пожелаешь. Но только не счастье. Не любовь. Не душевный покой.

Она довольно быстро справилась с грязными тарелками, как только сообразила, что для мытья посуды можно использовать горячую воду в чайнике. Разглядывая стопку блестящих, чистых тарелок, девушка почувствовала легкое удовлетворение. Она должна была это сделать, и она это сделала.

После того, как работа была выполнена, Белль снова оказалась в растерянности. Медленно поднявшись наверх в большую залу, она провела еще некоторое время у окна, наблюдая за работой в сторожке. Теперь леса распространились налево и направо вдоль по стене, и работало на них уже минимум дюжина мужчин. Каменщики то и дело обращались к Харперу за инструкциями, в то время как чернорабочими руководил какой-то пожилой человек, которого Белль никогда раньше не видела в Одстоуне. Его кожа отливала бронзовым загаром, как и у Рен; он заносил сведения о приходящих, а также что было в их телегах, в какую-то небольшую книгу. Девушка предположила, что он, вероятно, в конце работ должен будет отчитаться перед Янеком, а мэр был в свою очередь весьма заинтересован в том, чтобы иметь явственное доказательства того, что деньги Румпельштицхена были потрачены не напрасно. Мужчинам явно приказали не беспокоить Темного или его жену с какими-либо вопросами касательно проводимых работ. Белль была бы совсем не против того, чтобы передать работникам в полдень поднос с закусками, или повязать повязку на чьём-нибудь окровавленном пальце, но об этом, похоже, и речи быть не могло. Ну разумеется. По крайней мере, это означало, что она не должна снова говорить с Фоллетом Харпером.

Никогда прежде ей не доставляло неудобства чужое мужское внимание. Теперь же она чувствовала себя неловко, не зная, что ей следует сказать ему или сделать в том случае, если мужчина решит вести себя с ней так и дальше. Ну разве что ей придется напомнить ему, что она вообще-то замужем. А еще напомнить, _кто_ ее муж.

Одиночество снова потянуло ее обратно в спальню, несмотря на то, что она твердо решила дать Румпельштильцхену спокойно поспать. Белль поняла, что жаждет его общества даже в таком состоянии – просто ощущать его присутствие рядом и слушать, как он дышит.

Дымка встретила ее у дверей спальни резким мяуканьем и нырнула между лодыжек Белль, оказавшись на пронизанной сквозняками лестничной площадке. Она еще раз мяукнула и, потершись о ноги Белль со всех сторон, побежал вверх по лестнице. 

Изо дня в день, кошка-мать проводила все больше свободного времени вдали от своих котят. Она никогда не уходила далеко и всегда сразу же возвращалась, стоило только котятам почувствовать голод или затеять ссору. Белль была совсем не против, что они остаются на ее попечении, она только хотела бы, чтобы Дымка не волновалась, когда девушке приходилось прикрывать дверь в свою спальню, чтобы в комнату не проникал холодный воздух.

Несмотря на то, что проклятие пало, кошка по прежнему могла пройти через любую дверь в замке, и только дверь в их спальню была твердой и непроходимой, как ... как и подобает дереву. Если Дымка находилась за дверью, когда ее котята были расстроены, или она хотела покормить их, то кошка бесстыдно принималась царапать полированное дерево и громко мяукать, пока Белль не открывала ей и не впускала внутрь.

Пойдя на компромисс – оставив щелочку, достаточную для того, чтобы просунуть лапу и самостоятельно открыть дверь, - Белль заглянула под кровать, где спали котята. Они как обычно улеглись все в кучку - одно серое тельце в полумраке было неотличимо от другого.

Румпельштильцхен так и не пошевелился с тех пор, как Белль оставила его. Она какое-то время наблюдала за мужем, прислонившись к столбику кровати и сложив руки перед собой, чтобы не дать себе волю и не коснутся любимого. Она слишком мало времени провела с супругом в его новом облике, и ранее у нее было слишком мало желания исследовать все, что она желала знать о его изменившейся форме. Она чувствовала все это, когда стояла там; слабый порыв внутри, который передавал ее нежные чувства к Румпелю, вызывал столь сладкие воспоминания, что она едва смела верить им.

На какой-то миг Белль подумала, что, возможно, в ней что-то сломалось, когда ребенок покинул ее тело. Что если жажда прикосновений, принесшая радость в их брак, также покинула ее и больше никогда не вернется? Возможно, плотское желание просто ждало вот такого, совсем иного укола тоски, как этот, чтобы красавица, глядя на мужа, думала лишь о нем и о том, как любит его и хочет прижаться к нему всем телом. Крепко-крепко.

Это была не похоть. Скорее волнительное желание, которое ощущалось почти также – внутри словно натягивались невидимые сладостные струны... 

После превращения больше всего она тосковала по его кудрям. Они сильно изменяли форму его лица, несмотря на то, что черты его оставались такими же, как и прежде. Белль знала, что скучает лишь по тому, что стало ей привычно – по образу мужчины, каким она узнала его впервые, и который так нежно полюбила и желала. Румпель все равно был Румпелем во всех отношениях, которые имели для нее значение, и все равно она оплакивала мягкие кудри, упруго подпрыгивавшие от внезапного резкого движения или демонстративного жеста, когда маг оскаливал свои ужасные зубы в очаровательной улыбке.

Белль собиралась посидеть у камина и почитать при свечах. Вместо этого она скинула туфельки и легла рядом с Румпелем, положив голову на собственное предплечье и наблюдая за спящим.

_Скажи, если я внушаю тебе отвращение, и я оставлю контракт невыполненным, моя леди._

Она никогда не забывала этих слов, как и его напрасных усилий заметить в ней какие-либо признаки презрения. Даже будучи в ужасе, она ощущала его затравленность и опустошенность. Как тщательно и как долго Румпельштильцхен подбирал эти слова? Он не сказал, что она останется нетронутой, если боится его или откажется выполнять условия договора. Вместо этого он только спросил, не внушает ли он ей отвращение...

«Я почувствую к тебе отвращение не раньше, чем ты возненавидишь весь мир и меня вместе с ним» - подумала девушка, эти слова застыли у нее за губах, едва не превратившись в шепот. Ненависть всегда была уродливой, отравляя все, к чему бы не прикасалась. Человек с серо-зеленой странно блестящей кожей как будто позаимствовал эту маскировку одновременно и у лягушки, и у ящерицы. Мужчина, который сам был эпицентром бури, бушующей в нем. Нет. В ту ночь она ни разу не испытала по отношению к мужу и намека на отвращение до тех пор, пока не наступило следующее утро, и он начал дразнить ее же собственной окровавленной ночной рубашкой. Той ночью, когда он взял ее, Белль не ощущала ни малейшего сомнения или нежелания.

Как будто потревоженный ее пристальным взглядом, Румпель заворочался во сне, перевернулся на живот и просунул одну руку под подушку. Белль замерла до тех пор, пока не убедилась, что он спит, а потом поднялась на ноги.

Один котенок незаметно подкрался к ней и уселся рядом. Он не отрывал от хозяйки немигающего восторженного взгляда до тех пор, пока она не нагнулась и не подняла его на руки, поднеся мягкое тельце поближе к лицу. Двое котят были смелыми, в то время как двое других, напротив – все время настороженными. Эти характерные черты не имели ни малейшего отношения к их размерам. Самый маленький был самым смелым и часто шипел на ее руку, если она начинала дразнить его или пыталась пощекотать. Два средних были одинаковыми по размеру и оба - с беспокойными характерами; даже их белые отметины были настолько похожи, что для того, чтобы различить их, Белль требовалось поднести их обоих поближе к лицу и сравнить. Самый крупный котенок оказался единственным, кто в первое же знакомство сам подошел к ней и посмотрел с интересом. Его взгляд по своей пронзительности был схож со взглядом самой Дымки. И вот сейчас девушка держала именно его на уровне глаз, касаясь носом его носика. Обычно он меньше всех остальных возражал против того, чтобы его брали на руки, но сейчас весь извивался у нее на руках, так что было очевидно, что он предпочел бы оказаться внизу. Белль мягко опустила его назад под кровать.

Бумаги Рен заняли ее на всю оставшуюся часть дня. Белль могла бы бесконечно смотреть на миниатюрные зарисовки, которыми у Рен перемежались отрывки текста. Их становилось все меньше, а почерк – все менее разборчивым, так что Белль, двигаясь в обратном хронологическом порядке по стопкам записей, чувствовала, как они все больше и больше оживают перед ней. Дальше по тексту, пока пальцы Рен окончательно не задеревенели, она раскрашивала рисунки растений яркими красками: ядовитые ягоды и сочные плоды выделялись среди черно-белого текста. Если бы Рен родилась мужчиной, то ее исследования были бы признаны во всем мире, потому что никто ранее столь скрупулёзно не изучал растения и их свойства. Многие ученые хранили бы ее работы в своих библиотеках и время от времени перечитывали бы их. Рен документально записала не только лечебные свойства растений, корней и минералов, но и их использование на кухне, а также где их можно найти и как лучше выращивать. 

В данный момент Белль читала пачку листов, которые были заложены внутри вручную переплетенной книги. То лето, которое пришлось на период записей, выдалось влажным (в некоторых местах записи больше походили на хроники), и Рен методично описывала всевозможные виды гнили, которая поражала зерновые посевы. Не то, чтобы Рен удавалось передать истинную красоту цветов и растений в своих рисунках - она не радовала взор своим художественным искусством, но порой ей удавалось при помощи нескольких линий и разных цветов запечатлеть саму жизнь. Даже плесень на колоске пшеницы и паразиты на ростках помидоров были запечатлены в нужный момент - это было проницательное понимание самой сути того, что перенесено на страницу книги.

Дымка вернулась тогда, когда сумерки перетекли в сумрак; она обвилась вокруг лодыжек девушки, а потом присела возле своей миски с едой. Белль потеряла счет времени, возлагая надежды на одинокую свечку, с которой читала. Она заморгала и потянулась, раздумывая над тем, стоит ли разбудить Румпельштильцхена и предложить ему поесть. Она решила все же не будить его, когда подняла фонарь над кроватью и увидела крепко спящего мужа.

Себе на ужин Белль срезала остатки мяса с бараньей ноги и доела холодный картофель, который оставила «на потом» два дня назад. Следить за тем, чтобы в печи и камине главного зала всегда были дрова, стало тоже частью ее привычных рутинных обязанностей. Она взяла с собой корзинку дров и направилась в спальню, гася по дороге все свечи за редкими исключениями. Теперь в ее комнате было достаточно дров, чтобы их хватило до утра, и достаточно зажженных свечей позади, чтобы надежно освещать путь в течение последующих нескольких часов, если по каким-то причинам придется вернуться. Румпель так и ни разу не шевельнулся - даже когда Дымка скрутилась клубочком у его бедра и тоже заснула. Выбор кошки напомнил Белль сходить вниз за чайником, чтобы налить горячей воды в грелку. Когда та становилась горячей, Дымка почти сразу устраивалась возле грелки и больше не искала человеческого тепла. Белль не знала, чтобы она делала без большой глиняной бутыли, обернутой в овечью шкуру, переживая холодные ночи в одиночестве. Кровать казалась такой большой и такой холодной без Румпельштильцхена...

Она никак не могла отбросить мысли о том, что муж немного жульничал, приходя к ней на рассвете, когда девушка своим теплом уже впитала весь холод почти прошедшей ночи. Что ж, по крайней мере, сегодня ночью об этом волноваться не стоит.

Белль медленно и осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Румпеля, откинула одеяло со стороны окна. С такой же осторожностью она вытащила оттуда грелку, вылила ее содержимое в ванну, а потом наполнила из горячего чайника и вернула плотно обернутую овчиной бутылку в кровать. Остатки горячей воды она использовала для умывания, потом надела чистую ночную рубашку и поспешила присоединиться к мужу в постели.

Возможно, было еще слишком рано, может, ей стоило провести подольше времени за чтением или планами на завтрашнее утро, но все это становилось второстепенным, потому что в постели уже крепко спал Румпельштильцхен, и девушке хотелось как можно скорее присоединиться к нему. Пусть он никак не реагировал сейчас на окружающий мир, Белль все равно хотелось хотя бы просто лежать рядом.

_Ты здесь, и сегодня я не упущу свой шанс заснуть в твоих объятиях, Румпельштильцхен._

Она чуть было не сказала это вслух, улыбнувшись про себя и зарывшись в одеяла, чтобы оказаться как можно ближе к нему.

_Даже если ты крепко спишь._

Появление Белль заставило Румпельштильцхена слегка пошевелиться. Он перевернулся, вытянув руку в сторону, и издал удивленный звук, когда наткнулся на ее теплое тело.

\- Белль?

\- Надеюсь, что да! - она попыталась намекнуть ему, что хочет, чтобы он обнял ее, но похоже, у них было прямо противоположные намерения. Румпель сел, откинул назад обеими руками волосы и огляделся с сонным недоумением.

Дымка спрыгнула с кровати, возмущенная тем, что ее потревожили. Ее появление под кроватью было встречено писком котят, требующих внимания. Румпель встал с кровати, и Белль зажмурилась, пытаясь справиться со своим разочарованием… и раздражением.

Но он даже не понял ее состояния! Молча прошел в ванную комнату, придерживаясь одной рукой за стену, и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

Белль только закусила губу и стала ждать, взбивая подушки. 

Сонный и спотыкающийся муж вскоре вернулся назад, к своей жене. Его дневная одежда сменилась ночной рубашкой. Белой. Белль знала, что его черная рубашка лежит под подушкой – девушка положила ее туда вместе со своей книгой.

Румпельштильцхен был так похож на лунатика, что Белль почувствовала облегчение, когда он вернулся назад под одеяло рядом с ней. Он крякнул от боли, устраивая ногу поближе к теплу глиняной бутыли, но расслабился, когда Белль укрыла его одеялом и поцеловала в лоб.

\- Отдыхай, - прошептала она, тихонько пропуская его волосы сквозь подрагивающие пальцы. Теперь они скользили между пальцами намного легче, чем прежде.

Так до конца и не проснувшись, маг вскоре вновь погрузился в сон. Правда теперь он довольно неуклюже уткнулся лицом в плечо Белль, а ноги переплел с ее, поближе к идущему от бутылки теплу. А Белль еще долго лежала без сна, погрузив пальцы в его волосы, и старалась запомнить и сохранить каждый этот миг.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Ярославна А, kceniya  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	114. Человек, которого трудно любить

Несколько мгновений Белль переживала страх, что Румпельштильцхен просто исчез в ночи. Рука нащупала только прохладный матрас, однако стоило девушке повернуть голову, как она увидела мужа, сидящего в кресле у камина. Белль выдохнула воздух, который невольно задержала, села и откинула волосы назад.

За окном только-только начинало светать, и в тишине этого раннего утра звук горящей бумаги казался непривычно громким. Ступни Белль коснулись мягкого меха, когда она спустила ноги с кровати и попыталась встать. Трое котят заснули прямо на халате из паучьей пряжи, который вчера она уронила на пол. У нее не хватило духу забрать его. Вместо этого, обхватив себя руками за плечи, чтобы как-то защититься от холода, девушка поспешила к огню, возле которого спала Дымка и четвертый котенок, громко мурча в нескольких дюймах от босых ног Румпеля. Ночная рубашка висела на нем, как мешок, чего никогда ранее не случалось до того, как пало проклятье. Белль несмело улыбнулась в качестве приветствия, не зная, как трактовать ничего не выражающее лицо мужа. Он едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Можно присоединиться к тебе и погреться у огня? - Белль увидела, как муж кидает в камин последние журналы, создавая таким образом более жаркое пламя. Не удивительно, что кошек тоже тянуло поближе к очагу. Румпель похлопал себя по левому колену и протянул ей руки, помогая девушке усесться так, чтобы не перенапрягать лишним весом больную ногу.

От прикосновения его рук через почти что ничего не скрывающий шелк, Белль вздрогнула. И все равно на его лице ничего нельзя было прочитать. Он лишь однажды мимолетно встретился с ней взглядом, вместо этого все время отводя глаза то на пламя, то с отсутствующим видом – в пол, где спало кошачье семейство. Белль устроилась поудобнее, обхватив правой рукой Румпеля за плечи, и почувствовала глупую радость, когда он обнял ее в ответ.

\- Тебе удалось хоть немного поспать? - сама Белль спала этой ночью неважно. Все, что она знала - что супруг вернулся ночью в свою башню.

\- Да, - его пальцы на миг впились ей в бок, после чего он поднял голову и попытался поцеловать ее. Белль не возражала, подалась навстречу его касанию, чувствуя наслаждение. Сердце, словно сумасшедшее, колотилось в груди. Каждый из них словно заново переживал первые моменты близости - каждый поцелуй, как первый, каждая ласка - как часть неразгаданной волнительной загадки, которую хочется понять. Похоже, осмелиться сделать первый шаг - не так уж и сложно.

\- Я скучала по тебе, - от неуверенности голос прозвучал едва слышно. Она не пыталась разозлить его или посадить в золотую клетку собственных желаний, но... она скучает по своему мужу и переживает за него. Конечно, он излечится, если подхватит простуду на холоде, но было что-то еще, что-то, что, как опасалась Белль, может и не зажить в его сердце.

\- Можно мне помочь тебе сегодня? - ее голос стал ломким, как у маленькой девочки, которая готова вот-вот расплакаться. Он был так расстроен, когда она заговорила о том, чтобы помочь в его работе… но как она могла оставить его бороться в одиночку, если эта пропасть между ними становилась все шире? Лучше его гнев, чем его сомнения в том, имеет ли он право попросить помощи жены или нет.

\- Все эти книги... если бы ты сказал мне, что ты ищешь...

\- Способ вернуть мою силу, - тихо ответил Румпель. - Поможешь ли ты мне в этом? - он говорил без гнева, но все равно в его голосе проскальзывала тьма, заставляя Белль вести себя крайне осторожно. Она прикрыла веки, не позволяя пролиться слезам, и прижалась щекой к его голове.

\- Если ты этого хочешь, - ей удалось добиться, чтобы голос звучал твердо, хотя внутри плакала и бушевала маленькая девочка, которая не хотела принимать все несправедливость этого мира. Она скучала по Румпельштильцхену, но еще больше тосковала по всему тому, что было между ними и принадлежало только им. Радость первого открытия и робкие попытки узнать друг друга... Если бы он так сильно не ненавидел саму суть исполняемого кем-то желания, она бы пожелала, чтобы все было так, как до зачатия ребенка, до поцелуя истинной любви и до смерти Рен. Тогда было намного легче поверить в то, что в будущем у них все будет хорошо. - Если ты вернешь себе силу, это сделает тебя счастливым?

Облегчение окатило ее теплой волной, когда Румпель нежно сжал жену в неловких объятиях, перенеся на них часть своего веса.

\- Время - вот что я хочу по настоящему вернуть. Время, чтобы найти ответы и найти моего мальчика.

Белль прекрасно его понимала. Румпель может и был не в восторге от того, что вновь стал обычным человеком с больной ногой, ощутимо сдерживающий его перемещения, но что его действительно пугало до безумия, так это осознание собственной _смертности_ и того факта, что отмеренного ему времени осталось совсем немного по сравнению с вечностью, которая еще совсем недавно была в полном его распоряжении. Вопрос теперь стоял о том, чтобы _успеть_ найти сына, ибо время утекало, как песок сквозь пальцы. 

Она робко коснулась его щеки, ведя руку к подбородку и чувствуя, как костяшки пальцев колет свежая щетина. Румпель повернул голову и поцеловал ее раскрытую ладонь.

\- Нам следует вернуть Режине ее домашнего питомца, - сказал он, готовясь встать с кресла и вынуждая таким образом Белль тоже подняться с его колен. Она осторожно перешагнула через Дымку и протянула мужу руку, чтобы помочь ему встать.

\- Ее питомца? - Белль потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что имеет в виду супруг. - О. Да, да, пожалуйста, - с чувством сказала она. Как же она не любила эти ежедневные визиты, необходимые для того, чтобы ухаживать за их невольным "гостем". За обеими гостями.

\- А что насчет Гастона? Его раны постепенно заживают.

\- Никто не ждет его возвращения, - пробормотал Румпель, опираясь на посох и направляясь в сторону ванной комнаты. Неужели он и правда убил бы Гастона, не вмешайся в ситуацию Белль? Или оставил бы его просто гнить в своей тюрьме, когда пленник перестал бы представлять какую-либо ценность? Она вздохнула и развела шторы в разные стороны, впуская свет нового дня. 

Румпельштильцхен ждал ее в большой комнате. На дальнем конце обеденного стола расположились серебряные блюда. Белль рассеянно размышляла, не сварить ли ей яичко-другое, стараясь не падать духом при виде такого обилия еды. Возможно, нет ничего странного в том, что человек, помнивший, как рвал жилы, чтобы прокормить свою семью, предпочел демонстрировать свою заботу о любимой именно таким образом. Перед тем, как сесть, Белль поцеловала мужа в щеку, с радостью увидев его ответную смущенную улыбку. По крайней мере, хотя бы это не изменилось - тот мимолетный проблеск доброты, который иногда появлялся в его взгляде, когда мужчина думал, что она не смотрит на него. 

Белль чувствовала на себе его взгляд, раскладывая еду по тарелкам и наливая чай. Но когда она попыталась поймать его взгляд, Румпель поспешно отвел глаза в сторону.

\- В чем дело? - усевшись, Белль аккуратно разложила юбки, после чего чинно сложила руки на коленях, наблюдая за мужем. Румпель нахмурился и обвел пальцем золотую кайму на одной из тарелок, подыскивая правильные слова.

\- Я никогда не говорил тебе этого, - начал он, и девушка почувствовала, как все тело сковало напряжение в ожидании новых неприятных открытий, которых итак было достаточно последние пару недель. Что же еще это могло быть, что после всего, произошедшего между ними, он боится рассказать об этом? - Когда я потерял своего сына, то поклялся, что пока не найду его, не допущу какой-либо новой любви в своем сердце. И я никогда не искал любовь, - быстро проговорил Румпель, будто опасаясь, что она осудит его прежде, чем он успеет все объяснить. Он уставился невидящим взглядом на стол, - как никогда и не обладал достаточной силой, чтобы оттолкнуть ее.

Белль молчала, обдумывая это странное признание и наблюдая, как муж наливает себе кофе из изящного серебряного кофейника. Его руки так дрожали, что он чуть не пролил все кофе мимо чашки.

\- Это совсем не похоже на клятву, которую мог бы потребовать у тебя твой сын, - наконец, произнесла Белль, когда заметила, что ее молчание все больше нервирует мужа. - С чего бы ему хотеть, чтобы родной отец оставался одинок?

Румпельштильцхен попробовал улыбнуться, однако улыбка коснулась только его губ, так и не достигнув глаз. Он откинулся на спинку резного стула, придвинул свою чашку к краю стола и принялся задумчиво вертеть ее на блюдце.

\- Клятвы чем-то похожи на желания, - хмуро заметил он, - лучше не озвучивать их в спешке, несмотря на любую возможную провокацию.

Некоторые могли бы сказать то же самое и о предложении руки и сердца, подумала Белль, накладывая себе немного яичницы на тарелку.

\- По сравнению со всеми прочими ужасными вещами, которые ты совершил, по сравнению со всеми несчастьями, которые ты принес другим, - как ни в чем не бывало заметила она, - почему вдруг нарушение одной клятвы стало таким тяжким бременем для твоей совести?

\- Что побуждает тебя считать, будто другие вещи не отягощают мою совесть? - его голос скорее имел оттенок усталого любопытства, чем злости или обиды. В любом случае Белль не нашла в себе силы, чтобы взглянуть на собеседника.

\- Потому что ты не говоришь о них с сожалением, - просто ответила она. - Потому что я думаю, что ты бы преспокойно перерезал Гастону горло, не окажись меня рядом, и больше никогда бы не вспоминал о нем.

\- Чушь, - Румпельштильцхен взял чашку и подул на исходящую паром черную жидкость. - Я бы просто превратил его в какое-нибудь насекомое и отпустил бы в свой сад, - он попытался придать своему голосу привычную Темному певучесть, но проскользнувшая усталость испортила весь эффект. - Я верну его королю Георгу, если это то, чего ты хочешь. Или перемещу его в другой мир, где он не успел еще нажить себе врагов. Знаешь, куда как более милосердно было бы перерезать ему горло, чем возвращать в родные края.

Белль грустно кивнула. Станет ли Король Георг защищать Гастона, если Герцог на него надавит? Вероятнее всего - нет. Не в том случае, когда все королевство было столь обязано золоту Герцога Хьюберта. Но Джеймс встал бы на защиту Гастона, верно?

\- Мы должны попросить для него покровительство принца Джеймса, - сказала она, чувствуя все большую уверенность, пока говорила. Джеймс искренне разозлился, когда Румпельштильцхен унизил Гастона на глазах у всей площади. - Они ведь с Гастоном друзья.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Румпель отхлебнул кофе, поморщился и поставил чашку на место. - Твоя яичница скоро остынет, - заметил он.

\- А твоя тарелка вообще совершенно пуста, - возразила Белль, и их взгляды встретились, перекрещивая невидимые шпаги в этом дразняще-шутливом поединке. О да, она скучала даже по этому. 

Белль принялась за еду, в то время, как Румпель поддел кусочек черного пудинга ножом и без малейшего признака энтузиазма переложил его к себе на тарелку.

\- Почему ты вдруг решил рассказать мне об этом? - спросила девушка, надеясь отвлечь его от отсутствия аппетита. - О клятве, которую ты принес?

\- Я точно не знаю, - он откусил крошечный кусочек и задумчиво нахмурился, работая челюстями. - Я как правило чувствую себя чуть лучше, когда доверяю тебе очередную мрачную тайну из своего прошлого.

Белль покраснела, чувствуя, как внутри нее удовольствие от его признания борется с удивлением.

\- Я рада слышать это, - чуть взволнованно произнесла она и на какое-то время сосредоточилась на еде, пока со щек не сошел румянец.

Теперь ее больше не беспокоило, как это было поначалу, когда такая мелочь со стороны мужа так сильно ее трогала. Но в те самые моменты – кажется, целую вечность назад - эти мелочи казались такими значительными и всепоглощающими, что просто ошеломляли. Жаль, что в последнее время, все они были не слишком приятными. Чувствовал ли Румпель то же, что и она, когда предоставляла ему какое-нибудь неоспоримое доказательство своей любви и доверия? Сейчас он казался таким печальным, таким озабоченным… Были ли тому причиной лишь его страхи относительно Белфайра и будущего, или возросшая между ними дистанция причиняла ему такую же боль, как и ей? Может быть, она оказывала ему медвежью услугу, когда не решалась заговорить?

\- Я собиралась сегодня в город, - начала девушка, не имея понятия, куда это утверждение может завести ее. Она не думала о том, чтобы просить Румпеля сопровождать ее. А может, стоило? Что если он запретит ей это путешествие в одиночку? Послушается ли она его, если он поступит именно так?

\- Да? - со своей стороны Румпель, казалось, был благодарен ей за полученный предлог, позволяющий отодвинуть от себя тарелку с едой. Взмахом руки он заменил чашку для кофе чайной чашкой со сколом, которую так любил, и потянулся за чайником, чтобы налить себе чаю.

\- Мои швеи прислали записку вместе с работниками, которые чинят ворота. Мне нужно померить то, что они сделали.

\- Это они должны были прийти к тебе, - нахмурившись, произнес он. А потом, очевидно поняв, что они могут и не захотеть этого сделать, принял смущенный вид. - Ты можешь сказать им, что твоя кухня свободна от действия темномагического влияния. Мои враги обычно начинали штурм Темного Замка с центральных ворот.

Белль усмехнулась.

\- Мы не в состоянии убедить даже осла переступить черту внешних ворот, однако ты просишь, чтобы обыкновенные женщины оказались достаточно храбрыми, чтобы пройти на кухню Темного замка... А работницы доставили провизию на телегах прямо к кухонной двери.

\- Я никогда не угрожал ослу! - произнес Румпель с нескрываемым достоинством.

\- Женщины семьи Фитчетт хотели сделать мне платье из алого атласа, но я не хочу на торжестве отца затмить своим платьем красоту невесты.

\- Ты в любом случае превосходишь невесту как минимум благосостоянием, - заметил Румпель, пожав плечами. Конечно, ему не будет никакого дела, если шик ее дорогого наряда приведет в смятение бедную леди Марселль. - Пастельные тона тебе очень идут, - застенчиво добавил он, отчего у Белль что-то сжалось в груди. - Если вдовы повторно вступают в брак в моих владениях, то на церемонию обычно одевают серое платье. Я сделал для нее подарок. Серебристый шарф из нежнейшего шелка.

Румпельштильцхен вежливо улыбнулся ей, и Белль почувствовала, как ее затягивает уныние. Она мимолетно подумала, что прогулка к миссис Фитчетт могла бы стать самым интересным событием недели, за исключением тех коротких минут, что она провела с двойняшками, пытаясь заманить, уговорить и, наконец, просто затащить их упирающегося осла мимо смеющихся рабочих у ворот. Но платья и разные бакалейные товары наверняка и раньше казались Румпелю чем-то мелочным и неважным, чего уж говорить о ситуации сейчас, когда он полностью поглощен попыткой как можно скорее найти решение, способное помочь в поиске сына?

\- Извини, - произнесла она, качая головой, - не знаю, зачем говорю тебе все это. Должно быть, для тебя все это выглядит так глупо! - расстроенная от собственной неразберихи в голое и эмоциональной нестабильности, Белль отодвинула стул и начала подниматься. Румпель положил ладонь на ее запястье, которым она оперлась на стол.

\- Не надо извиняться, - попросил он, - и, пожалуйста, не уходи.

Белль села назад в кресло и посмотрела на мужа, даже несмотря на то, что глаза были полны непролитых слез. Знал ли он, как им перебороть эту несчастную неприязнь друг перед другом? Румпель, нежно глядя на нее, погладил ее запястье своим большим пальцем, и девушка вспомнила, как он похлопывал себя по колену, притягивая ее к себе и желая ее близости, даже будучи поглощенным своим собственным несчастьем.

\- Мы не можем продолжать жить вот так, - хрипло произнесла она, после чего прикрыла рот ладонью, чувствуя потрясение от собственной слабости. Слезы беззвучно покатились по бледным щекам. - Мы ведь были так счастливы! - еще больше слез - большие и горячие капли - покатились по влажным дорожкам, капая на ее льняные юбки. - Я не знаю, что нам делать, Румпель.

Он сжал ее руку, смотря на жену с тревогой во взгляде.

\- Потеря ребенка...., - начал он, но девушка не смогла вынести его успокаивающего тона.

\- Множество женщин в Одстоуне оказывались в подобной ситуации, - с жаром напомнила она ему. - Леди Фитчетт потеряла ребенка, однако ты же не видел, чтобы она днями и ночами лила слезы или порвала всякие отношения со своим мужем.

\- Ее муж не поступал с ней неподобающем образом, - Румпель вновь сжал ее пальцы, когда она попыталась вырваться из его мягкого захвата. - А я - поступал. Я никогда не забуду об этом, и тебе не следует.

\- Но я _хочу_ забыть, - это прозвучало, как какое-то постыдное признание. Сейчас она так много знала о человеке, за которого когда-то согласилась выйти замуж, по сравнению с тем днем, когда она приняла это решение. Его прошлое, его секреты... даже его слабость. Их потеря с кровью вырвала из него правду там, где ее терпеливая любовь вполне могла бы потерпеть поражение. Но какова была цена...

\- Полагаю, у тебя вряд ли найдется зелье на подобный случай? - хихикнула она сквозь слезы и таки высвободила руку, чтобы потянутся за своей чашкой с чаем.

\- Конечно, найдется, - терпеливо заверил ее Румпель, - но тебе оно не потребуется.

Его слова прозвучали, как комплимент. Как он гордился ею! Даже несмотря на то, что прямо сейчас она сидела и хныкала за его столом для завтрака, как какое-то совершенно жалкое существо. 

\- Уже требуется. Сейчас и такое множество раз в прошлом, что трудно и сосчитать. Бесконечное число раз, - несмотря на капающие из глаз слезы, девушка твердо решила, что не станет вести себя, как его бывшая жена. – Ведь всего лишь несколько капель, и вся эта боль отступит, - он беспокойно барабанил пальцами по краю своей тарелки. - Все стало бы так просто. Верно?

Белль вытерла глаза тыльной стороной ладони и несколько раз моргнула, чтобы четче видеть собеседника. Это не было простым замечанием.

\- Да, верно. Так просто было бы освоится в этой новой жизни вместе с тобой. Начать с чистого листа. Завести семью. Стать счастливым. Рядом с тобой, - Румпель крепко ухватился за край стола. Его взгляд омрачился горечью и затаенной болью. - В очередной раз отказаться от родного сына. Я был к этому так близко, Белль. Ты сделала это таким простым... достижимым...

Он склонил голову и прочистил горло.

\- Я также не хочу предавать и тебя, Белль.

Белль с трудом сдержалась, чтобы не озвучить простой ответ, который почти сразу пришел ей в голову. Слова уже готовы были сорваться с языка, но она все же промолчала. Она ощущала, как он "предавал" ее каждый раз, когда отгораживался от нее, тем самым выказывая к ней недоверие. Это проявлялось даже в его настойчивом умалчивании своих планов от нее. Предательство его обвинения в неверности супруги было все еще там, в ее сердце, и ни одна из их общих слез или истин не излечила это. А какая-то часть ее все еще считала предательством тот факт, что он _ошибся_ в своем суждении о том, что не может иметь детей. Он же клялся ей! Эти эмоции были сплошным противоречивым клубком из чувства вины, гнева и боли жены Румпельштильцхена - избалованной, живущей в свое удовольствие и имеющей полное право выбора во всем, в противовес всему тому, чему ее всю жизнь учили о долге и обязанностях хорошей жены. 

\- Я знаю одно, - начала она так твердо и уверенно, как только могла, - ты не можешь больше жить на одной только магии. Работать сутки на пролет и ничего не есть. Все это лишь оставит твоего сына сиротой, где бы он сейчас ни находился. А я сама отказываюсь так скоро становится вдовой, - она растерянно покачала головой, удивляясь горечи, прозвучавшей в собственном голосе. Она была - ох, какая-то часть ее, конечно, была расстроенной, - но вовсе не этим. - Если бы я могла вернуть тебе твое Темное проклятие еще одним поцелуем, я бы так и поступила.

Румпельштильцхен откинулся назад с чашкой чая между ладоней и медленно кивнул.

\- Я думал, что смогу предотвратить действие поцелуя истинной любви, - он осторожно подул на чай, налитый в надколотую чашку. - Или что он не возымеет действия на столь черномагическое проклятие, не коснется души, которую почти полностью поглотил мрак. А может я просто хотел поцеловать тебя и нашел для себя удобную ложь? - он устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. - Неужели я пожертвовал Беем ради одного поцелуя, Белль?

\- Не говори так. Он не потерян для нас. Твой ужасный план мы, может, и не сможет привести в действие, но мы найдем твоего сына. До тех пор, пока мы не опустим руки и не прекратим поиски, а я не собираюсь сдаваться, - Белль услышала собственную деловитость и упрямство в голосе и на какое-то время замолчала, подыскивая и обдумывая более правильные слова. - Я ни для кого еще не была мачехой. И я хочу сделать все правильно.

Наконец, Румпель улыбнулся, с такой нежностью и теплотой, что улыбка все же коснулась его глаз

\- Если ты возьмешься за дело с такой же целеустремленностью, как и тогда, когда стала женой чудовища, - произнес он, - не представляю, как тут можно будет потерпеть неудачу.

Но я потерпела наудачу, подумала Белль, отпивая чай, чтобы выиграть минутку и подумать перед тем, как говорить. Страх провала преследовал ее с самого дня их свадьбы. Нет - с того самого момента, как она согласилась заключить с ним сделку. Она убедила себя, что счастье в этом браке целиком и полностью зависит от их совместных усилий.

\- Все пошло наперекосяк с тех пор, как ты привел меня сюда, - сказала она. Свинцовая тяжесть этой истины придала ее тону уверенной твердости. В противном случае, голос бы наверняка прерывался и дрожал. - Смерти в Одстоуне. Твое ранение и болезнь. Я отвлекаю тебя от работы. Клерикалы и их пыльца фей. Поцелуй истинной любви. Ребенок, которого не должно было быть... - и тут голос все-таки ее подвел, и Белль была этому рада. Иначе, она даже не представляла, что могла еще сказать. Ей пришлось поставить чашку, чтобы не разлить чай – так дрожали руки. Румпельштильцхен тоже опустил свою чашку и наклонился вперед, потянувшись к ней, но тут же отдернул руку, нервно перебирая пальцами рядом с ее тарелкой.

\- Ты же не винишь себя за все это? - почти умоляюще спросил он. Белль покачала головой. Нет, не винит. Не за это.

\- Я просто думаю, что ты намного дальше продвинулся бы в своих поисках сына, если бы я никогда здесь не появлялась. И ты тоже так думаешь. Иначе, зачем ты принес эту клятву? Не потому что ты боялся, что в твоем сердце не хватит любви для двоих, нет. Ты понимал, что другая любовь станет препятствием на твоем пути к воссоединению с сыном.

\- Да, - он медленно убрал руку, как будто боялся, что внезапное движение может спровоцировать жену, после чего глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Что ты такое говоришь, Белль? - он произнес это очень спокойно, отчего его страх стал лишь очевиднее. Но почему-то это каким-то образом подействовало на девушку успокаивающе, пробиваясь через все ее смущение, страх и нервозность. Он никогда не был свидетелем ее сомнений насчет их брака. Она никогда не давала ему повода думать, что сожалеет о своем решении или сомневается в своем намерении быть рядом с ним. Как бы Румпельштильцхен не боялся любить, еще больше он боялся потерять все это.

\- Я не знаю, о чем говорю, - призналась она, вытирая щеки рукавом. – Просто я чувствую себя гораздо лучше, когда я признаюсь в этом тебе, вот и все, - она решительно уперлась ладонями в стол и рывком встала. – А еще я знаю, что буду чувствовать себя намного лучше, когда перестану быть тюремщицей. Может быть, тогда я смогла бы быть полезной тебе, а не стоять на твоем пути.

\- Ты не стоишь у меня на пути,- запротестовал он, но Белль знала, что это только слова. Конечно, она стояла на его пути. И они должны извлечь максимальную выгоду из этой ситуации. - Белль...

Она чувствовала себя ужасно, воспользовавшись теми секундами, которые он потратил, чтобы встать и взять посох - воспользовалась, чтобы покинуть его и оставить эти жестокие слова звенеть в его ушах, проскользнуть к себе на кухню и оказаться как можно дальше от собственного мужа. Она целыми днями скучала по нему, с трудом переживала его отсутствие, а теперь не могла выносить его присутствие в одной с ней комнате и закончить разговор, который сама же и начала.

И все же... какая-то часть ее желала, чтобы Румпель последовал за ней, пришел утешить, так, чтобы это доказало бы... Что? Что это могло бы доказать? У них была истинная любовь - и разрушение проклятья Румпель вознесло это доказательство на уровень абсолюта. Какие еще ей нужны доказательства?

Он не последовал за ней.

Что ж, по крайней мере, впереди была хоть какая-то положительная эмоция – вскоре джинн должен будет их покинуть. Чувство вины, которое она испытывала, засадив маленького человечка в клетку и отправив с глаз долой, испарилось за последние несколько дней. Джинн одновременно очаровывал, оскорблял, покровительствовал и был глупо влюблен в Реджину. А еще в его глазах всегда был некий блеск, говоривший о его непоколебимой самоуверенности. Белль играла роль тюремщицы как могла, проводя каждый день по нескольку долгих минут с одним из скальпелей Румпеля, чтобы приготовить миниатюрные порции еды для пленника. Ему нравились хлеб, вино и фрукты, и Белль приходилось следить за тем, чтобы все это у него было при каждом приеме пищи. По крайней мере, когда Румпель вернет Реджине ее шпиона, джинн не сможет доложить о том, что с ним плохо обращались. Более того, ему вообще нечего будет доложить своей госпоже, как шпиону. Поскольку продукты теперь будут доставляться каждую неделю, она сможет отдавать другим вещи для стирки, чтобы не заниматься этим самой.

Белль не могла притворяться, что сожалеет об этом, или о том, что вещи возвращались к ней идеально чистыми, выглаженными и пахнущими свежестью и лавандой. Это означало, что к дверям кухни осмеливалось приходить все больше женщин, и даже если Белль все еще не смогла уговорить их переступить порог и предложить чаю, это уже было немало и становилось лишь вопросом времени. Младшие сестры Марты Картер хотели увидеть замок изнутри. Это было написано на их сияющих личиках и слышно по приглушенному хихиканью, когда они спешили прочь.

Останется ли Румпель в главном зале, если она отправится наверх? Поймает ли он ее и сожмет в объятьях, чтобы разубедить, или останется хранить угрюмое молчание, что сделает образовавшуюся между ними пропасть еще глубже? Белль испытывала отчаяние, когда столь эгоистично думала о Румпеле, но ничего не могла поделать с собственными страхами. Она не хотела, чтобы он раз за разом платил за свое предательство – настоящее предательство их любви - и все же горечь с легкостью отметала все ее добрые намерения, когда они пытались быть честными и искренними друг с другом. Если скрытность и жажда власти делала Румпеля человеком, которого трудно любить, то какой делали Белль ее непредсказуемые перепады настроения и наивная самоуверенность? 

Она чувствовала себя нечестной, запятнанной, как и тогда, когда боялась, что Румпель хотел, чтобы она была больше похожа на королеву. 

Это неприятное чувство снова вылезло наружу, когда она обнаружила, что он покинул большой зал. Остатки завтрака тоже исчезли, а ведь Румпель едва прикоснулся к еде. Она считала, что простить его будет совсем несложно, и что за естественным прощением последует чувство умиротворения и покоя… Но вместо этого тяжесть внутри никуда не делась, а все остальные эмоции разбивались вдребезги об ее твердый панцирь.

Устав от тревог и от себя самой, Белль собрала свои вещи и покинула замок, направляясь к Одстоуну. Веселый норов Сары Фитчетт прогонит ее мрачные мысли туда, где им и место, и Белль с нетерпением ждала встречи с женщинами, которые шили для нее платья.

Следил ли Румпель за ней при помощи своего магического зеркала? Дрожь прошла по ее позвоночнику от этой мысли, когда она прошла под нависающими деревьями и начала подъем на долгий и пологий откос. Не так давно, он бы настаивал на том, чтобы сопровождать ее для защиты, или чтобы она обязательно взяла карету. Увидел ли он теперь, что она достаточно взрослая для принятия решений, или научился уступать ее желаниям и доверять ей самой в том, чтобы противостоять этому миру? Ни одна из этих перспектив не удовлетворила девушку, что стало еще одним нездоровым признаком ее замешательства. Возможно, ничто из того, что мог бы сделать Румпельштильцхен, не удовлетворит ее в ее теперешнем настроении.

Как бы ей хотелось поговорить с Рен обо всем этом. Ужасно хотелось. Она так отчаянно скучала по Рен! Чтобы та ругала ее за чашкой травяного чая за жалобы на мужа, который был слишком трудным человеком, чтобы его можно было любить.

Белль улыбнулась и ускорила шаг. Ей показалось, что она почти услышала ответ Рен:

"Разве не все они такие, мой утенок? Допивай свой чай и поведай Рен обо всем, что тебя тревожит."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: Zuyza, kceniya, Ярославна А  
> Главу отредактировали: -


	115. Обретенное сокровище

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ровно два года назад - 19.10.2013 - мы с Ксю закончили переводить первую главу (по хронологии - Глава 10: Одна). И теперь в эту дату символично решили опубликовать последнюю главу нашего перевода. Дальше переводить Шипы мы не будем. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока фик не будет завершен в оригинале. Но сколько на это потребуется автору лет и где все мы будем к тому моменту не знает никто.  
> Спасибо, чтобы вы оставались с нами несмотря ни на что.  
> И спасибо Nym, что несмотря ни на что, позволила нам закончить наш труд.  
> До новых встреч ;)

Эта примерка была ничем не похожа на то, что Белль помнила о примерках своих платьев для помолвки и последующей свадьбы. Тогда это было просто муторно проведенное время, которое пришлось потратить на то, чтобы часами терпеливо стоять не шевелясь, в то время как у девушки были занятие и поинтереснее. Но женщины Фитчетт встретили ее с такой дружественной болтовней и энтузиазмом, что Белль едва могла сосредоточиться на вопросах, который ей задавали. Эта отделка или та? Сделать подол выше или чуть ниже? Юбка будет свободно ниспадать или жестко фиксироваться кринолином?

Казалось, они думали обо всем и сразу. При этом в том, что они предлагали такой выбор, не было подобострастного желания угодить Белль. Создавалось ощущение, что для Сары и ее дочерей важней всего на свете было то, чтобы платье сделало счастливой саму Белль.

Эльза и Сара не преувеличивали, хвастаясь своими умениями. Одна небольшая светлая комната в их доме была полностью отдана под хранение тканей, лент, ниток и всех тех инструментов, что были необходимы при работе. Красавица стояла на табурете, купаясь в солнечных лучах и чувствуя себе немного неловко в одной нижней юбке и сорочке. Вокруг нее суетились портнихи: измеряли, наметывали, прикладывали то одну, то дорогую ткань, и все время о чем-то переговаривались. Девушка буквально кожей ощущала их удовольствие, получаемое от работы. Сара, как и каждая из ее дочерей, казалось, могла в любую минуту продолжить работу там, где остановилась другая, как и ловко подхватить сплетню и поддразнить коллегу, когда одна из собеседниц отвлекалась и сосредотачивалась на работе, закалывая ткань булавками. Сложно было находиться в их компании и не заразиться общим духом веселой доброжелательности, с которой все здесь относились друг к другу.

Голова Белль шла кругом к тому времени, как она спустилась с табурета с массой булавок в ткани. Сара прогнала своих девочек из комнаты, после чего помогла леди выбраться из полуготового наряда. Для самого платья был выбран ярко-синий шелк - довольно смелый цвет, который на минуту заставил Белль усомниться в его уместности. Однако он так изящно гармонировал с простой белой сорочкой с непрозрачными рукавами, заканчивающимися кружевными манжетами чуть выше локтя, что девушка в конечном итоге дала свое согласие. Общее впечатление в итоге было скромным и в то же время элегантным. Она боялась, что ей предложат что-то слишком непрактичное и броское и тем самым разочаруют, однако Сара и ее дочери просто взяли обычное одеяние Белль и... воссоздали его, слегка приукрасив и используя более нарядную ткань. Портнихи с улыбкой согласились, когда Белль попросила их найти еще немного места для дополнительных лент.

\- Ну, вот и все, - сказала Сара, вернув платье на деревянный манекен у большого окна и, отвернувшись, занялась какими-то своими делами, не обращая внимания на одевающуюся Белль. Манекен был очень красив, отметила про себя девушка. Он был вырезан из какого-то темно-коричневого дерева и отполирован до блеска. Лишенная одежды, безголовая фигура обладала красивой женской грудью и заметно выраженными мышцами - такими деталями, в которых подобная вещь совсем не нуждалась. Теперь же, когда манекен оказался одет, Белль смогла в полной мере насладиться мастерской работой Сары. Даже в покрытой булавками и сметкой вещи, девушка сумела разглядеть будущую красоту и умелую руку швеи.

\- Теперь, когда мы сняли с вас все мерки, мы сможем сделать все, что пожелаете, миледи. Речные торговцы привозят какие угодно ткани из разных городов, так что мы можем сделать им заказ, и они привезут все, что заходите.

\- Некоторые из этих тканей из моего родного города, - заметила Белль, потянувшись к полке, заполненной свертками и рулонами, и прикоснулась к белоснежной богато расшитой материи. Она узнала форму листочков и ясно представила сидящих на солнышке женщин, вышивающих и весело смеющихся. - Рэндалл, наверняка, очень богат, если берет пошлину с этой речной торговли, - сказала она, быстро зашнуровывая на себе лиф.

\- О, да. Но он не слишком охотно этим занимается. Вот пчелы – те да, они его гордость и радость, - Сара рассеянно сняла белую ленту, которой ранее перевязала себе волосы. В результате те упали ей на лицо, еще более тяжелые и длинные чем у Белль, и эта перемена в ее внешности разом избавила женщину от нескольких прожитых лет. Интересно, сколько ей лет на самом деле? Старшая дочь, Эльза, была уже почти женщиной, а ее сестры - не намного моложе. - Мы пошили платье из розового шелка для его жены, когда у нее вырос живот, да будет благословенна она и ее дитя. Он едва разговаривает на местном языке, но она - нежнейшее существо.

\- Да, - Белль привела в порядок свои волосы как могла, жалея, что не подумала заплести их в тугую косу перед тем, как одеваться или раздеваться. Сара поймала ее взгляд, посмотрела на ее непослушные волосы, и улыбнулась.

\- Я думала, что благородные леди убирают волосы наверх.

\- Они, вероятно, так и делают, - согласилась Белль и вспомнила блестящие прекрасные длинные и темные волосы Реджины. – Однако мой отец просто богат, а муж колдун. Не думаю, что хоть один из них делает меня «благородной леди».

Сара улыбнулась в ответ, напомнив девушке тем самым другую добрую женщину из родных краев - госпожу Елену. Возможно, все дело было в раскрасневшихся щеках и ощущении веселья, с которым хозяйка безгранично делилась, как и своим временем.

\- Тогда, возможно Вас бы не оскорбило, если бы мы предложили Вам немного чая с пирогами? - Сара наклонила голову и внимательно посмотрела на нее, продолжая улыбаться.

\- Меня это ни капельки не оскорбит, - возможно, чересчур поспешно заверила ее Белль. – Напротив, я была бы очень благодарна.

Счастливо кивнув, Сара провела ее по узкому проходу на кухню. Наружная дверь была распахнута, открывая вид на немного неухоженный огород. Дочери Сары взяли кухонные стулья и теперь сидели полукругом перед крыльцом и шили при солнечном свете, весело болтая. Ни один из стульев не был похож на другой, и Белль осторожно коснулась спинки в форме крыла замысловатой резной птицы. Этот стул стоял во главе стола. Как и манекен, вырезанная птица была совершенна, и рука так и тянулась проследовать за всеми ее плавными линиями.

\- Мой муж резчик по дереву и токарь, - объясняла Сара, усаживая Белль за чистый сосновый стол и подвесив огромный черный чайник на крюк над огнем, - а еще изготавливает мебель. Он настоящий мастер, но зарабатывает весьма скромно. Ну а мы с девочками преуспеваем шитьем.

Понимая, что ранее ей не удалось выразить словами своего восхищения от их искусной работы, Белль улыбнулась и решила попытаться еще раз.

\- Ваша работа просто прекрасна. Уверена, ваши дела идут весьма неплохо.

\- А после Вашего прихода сюда – пошли еще лучше, - Сара продолжала деловито накрывать на стол к чаю. - Не могу сказать, что наш прилавок пользовался особой популярностью. Теперь мое сердце радуется, когда я вижу хозяйку замка с нашими лентами в волосах.

\- Ваши ленты принесли в замок хорошее настроение, - рассмеялась Белль, правда, не слишком уверенно. Сегодня она не подумала о том, чтобы повязать одну из них, а их смелые игры с Румпелем, казалось, остались в далеком прошлом. Он ведь по-прежнему хранил у себя те ленты, что забрал себе, да? Девушка ощутила острый укол от этой мысли и не смогла понять, было ли это от боли или удовольствия. Она сделала глубокий вдох и прогнала эти мысли прочь. Здесь, как и в любой хорошей компании, она не должна зацикливаться только на своих собственных проблемах.

Сара поставила тарелку с куском пирога около чайной чашки гостьи, затем принесла один для себя и села рядом с Белль.

\- Это для свадьбы Вашего отца, моя леди? Ну, это платье?

Белль уже говорила об этом совсем недавно. Сара просто пыталась завести разговор.

\- Да. Я очень скучаю по отцу и жду не дождусь новой встречи с ним, - внутри у нее все завязалось узлом от переизбытка чувств. Сара была среди тех, кто потерял сына – родного и любимого сына - в то время как сама Белль вместе с Румпельштильцхеном гостили у сэра Морриса. Ей не хватило мужества сказать, как сильно она сочувствует этой утрате. При этом девушка совсем не хотела поднимать тему Рэндалла и Флоры. И все же она чувствовала, что покривит душой, если ничего сейчас не скажет.

\- Что ты думаешь о моем новом законе, Сара? Как ты считаешь, будет ли он полезен или, напротив, может навредить твоему делу?

Сара снова улыбнулась, ненадолго встав из-за стола, чтобы налить им обеим чай. Белль вдохнула аромат шалфея и ощутила еще один болезненный укол, так как запах напомнил ей о домике Рен с пучками разных сушеных трав и их душевных чаепитиях.

\- В старом законе говорится, что все деньги принадлежат хозяину дома, - сказала Сара, снова устроившись на своем стуле. Она предложила Белль место во главе стола, а на месте, которое заняла сама Сара, оказалась потрепанная старая подушка, вид которой давал понять, что хозяйка проводила много времени, сидя на ней. Солнечный свет из открытой двери падал на руки женщины, когда она вертела в пальцах блюдце. Похоже, на этом месте она и сидела, когда занималась шитьем - здесь, как будто в самом сердце своего дома. Она, казалось, принадлежала этому месту, будучи в центре всего - сердцем своей семьи - и Белль пришлось подавить нежеланный приступ зависти.

\- Я думаю, что новый закон должен говорить о том, что деньги принадлежат человеку, который их зарабатывает, - сказала девушка, попытавшись передать своим тоном, что она ожидала здесь не безропотного согласия, а собственного мнения Сары. - Понимаете... - Белль подняла глаза от своей тарелки, на которой лежал аппетитный кусок пирога, - моему мужу не жалко для меня ничего, что можно купить за золото. Да и волшебства, я думаю, тоже. Но неправильно, когда тебя балуют вещами, которые ты ничем не заслужила, - Белль покачала головой, недовольная тем, как удалось выразить свои мысли, и в тоже время понимая, что лучше у нее все равно это не выйдет. - Вы понимаете, что я имею в виду?

\- Думаю, да, - Сара отломила малюсенький кусочек пирога и сунула в рот. Ее взгляд слегка затуманился, пока она пребывала в раздумьях. – Когда ты добываешь себе хлеб с маслом собственным трудом, он ценится куда как больше.

\- Да.

\- Чем вы занимались до того, как вышли замуж, миледи?

\- Ах, - Белль быстренько собралась с мыслями, и отпила глоток странного ароматного чая. Ее поразило предположение Сары, что женщина в положении Белль может совсем ничего не делать, только удовлетворять свои прихоти. – Занималась домашним хозяйством своего отца. Это звучит скучно, я знаю, но у меня не было ни одной свободной минуты. Я знала всех и вся, все проблемы, кто кого кормил и почему. Я следила за счетами и тем, чтобы гостей встречали должным образом. Полагаю, теперь этим будет заниматься новая жена моего отца.

\- Одстоуну не нужно подобное управления, - сочувственно кивнула Сара. - Да и хозяину тоже, как мне кажется.

Белль рассмеялась, вспомнив собственное недоумение, когда обнаружила, что в Темном Замке не было прислуги - никакой рутины или каких-либо обязанностей.

\- Вы правы, - она попробовала пирог, ни капли не удивившись, когда тот оказался просто таки восхитительным. В нем было столько мака, что он казался почти черным, а на вкус – сладким и сочным. – При этом я чувствую, что у меня есть возможность что-то исправить здесь в лучшую сторону. Но я смогу сделать это, только если люди сами этого хотят. Рен показала мне, где я... - девушка заколебалась. Не слишком ли много она сказала, изливая то, что лежало на сердце? - Где я должна быть внимательней, и подмечать, что должно быть сделано, а не просто воплощать в жизнь свои идеи и думать, что уж мне-то лучше знать, - Румпель тоже пытался показать ей это, но по-своему. Он знал, что на самом деле требуется беднякам и их женам от человека, который выступает в роли их защитника, но... но заботы Темного лежали совсем в иной плоскости. - Возможно, мне стоит оставить все, как есть, - уныло закончила она. Девушка не знала, зачем говорит все это. Что она ожидала услышать от Сары?

\- Старая Рен никогда не стремилась к переменам, - Сара устроилась на своей большой подушке, заметно расслабившись после того, как Белль сама заговорила с ней, - но она и не была сторонницей традиций. Не ради традиций самих по себе. Она сказала, что вы станете глотком свежего воздуха здесь, миледи, и она оказалась права.

Белль кивнула, испытывая неловкость. Странно, что раньше она совсем нечасто ощущала нечто подобное до того, как попала в Одстоун вместе с Румпельштильцхеном. И дело было совсем не в том, что раньше она четко понимала свое место в этом мире. Нет. Просто раньше все вокруг нее разделяли это видение. Теперь же, получив в дар полную свободу действий в том, чтобы обустроить маленькую часть этого мира по своему усмотрению, Белль почувствовала, что эта задача, похоже, ей не по плечу. Может, и ее поведение приводило в замешательство людей, к которым она хотела проявить доброту?

\- А Янек - хороший человек?

Сара заметно удивилась этому вопросу, застыв с кусочком пирога, зажатого между пальцев.

\- Очень справедливый, миледи.

\- А его жена? У него ведь есть жена?

Сара сдвинула брови, выискивая скрытый мотив за вопросами Белль. У нее были красивые глаза. Голубые, как васильки или небо, и их окружали такие же крохотные складочки и морщинки, как и глаза Румпеля.

\- Да, есть, - неуверенно призналась она, - ее зовут Фелисити, - она наклонилась к Белль, понизив голос так, чтобы не услышали ее дочери. - Она не блещет умом, - произнесла она, и тут же приняла виноватый вид за то, что сказала нечто плохое о другом человеке. 

От этого Белль почувствовала еще большую симпатию к хозяйке дома.

\- Янек делает для всех все, что только может, но его жена всегда держится как бы в стороне. Она выглядит вполне счастливой, но... она не станет помогать вам в ваших начинаниях, миледи. Мир кажется ей загадочным и непонятным и без того, чтобы пытаться его изменить, если вы понимаете, к чему я клоню. И кстати, у них нет детей, - печально добавила она. - Думаю, это сильно давит на их отношения.

\- Да, думаю, это так, - Белль съела еще пирога, осознавая, что не в состоянии представить себе вторую половинку Янека. Для нее превалирующей чертой в образе мэра были измученность заботами и доброта. Сара попала в точку - Белль надеялась найти союзницу в лице жены Янека - того, кому будет более комфортно действовать решительно, когда дело будет касаться нужд города. Ее саму не заботили звание и происхождение человека, выразившего бы желание говорить с ней, а вот для горожан это было бы важно.

Она немного научилась вести себя так, чтобы женщины были более откровенны с ней, но... но она не Рен. Ей никогда не стать такой непреклонной и мудрой, как пожилая знахарка. И она навеки останется в их умах женой Румпельштильцхена. Темного. Все, что от нее с радостью примут - это доброту и заботу. Но не более.

\- Мне так жаль было услышать про твою потерю, Сара.

Сара удивленно моргнула, но спустя мгновение ответила неуверенной печальной улыбкой и кивнула, сделав глубокие вдох и выдох.

\- А я - вашей, - тихо сказала она.

Белль немножко была готова к этому - к возможности того, что, вероятно, весь город знал о ее несчастье. И все равно слова задели какое-то ужасно больное место, отчего стало трудно дышать.

\- И все это знают?

\- В семье Картеров – хорошие, добрые девочки, но сплетничают как сороки обо всем и обо всех. Но не Марта, - созналась Сара. - Она не проронила ни слова о том, что случилось у Рен, в этом можете даже не сомневаться. А вот ее сестры... И, боюсь, мы начали сплетничать еще тогда, когда вы в первый раз спросили про платья. Все тогда подумали... ну, Рен, ничего не сказала. Девочки просто сложили два и два… Они не желали ничего плохого.

\- Конечно, нет. Они помогли мне добраться до Рен, когда я едва не упала без сил прям о там, на дороге, - сказала Белль. Острая боль в сердце притупилась, став вместо этого холодной свинцовой тяжестью. Там, где раньше боль была подобно уколам, теперь давил тяжкий груз. - Они были очень добры.

Сара, казалось, на секунду заколебалась, сделав вид, что все ее внимание уделено пирогу и чаю. Белль поступила точно так же, размышляя о том, что подумала бы эта женщина о ней, если бы могла прочитать ее мысли.

\- Это очень тяжело, - Сара говорила так, как будто приняла какое-то решение. - Потерять ребенка. Маленький мальчик, который погиб от Гнили, был у меня не первенцем, а младшеньким. Я слышала, что случилось с мальчиками, пережившими Гниль. По крайней мере, от этого он был избавлен, - Белль не знала, что сказать, и только надеялась, что ее выражение лица скажет все за нее. Сара попыталась улыбнуться. - Мой муж добрый человек. Всепрощающий, и не важно, как сильно он хочет сына, - это утверждение, несмотря на мягкий тон, которым было произнесено, было закинуто, подобно рыболовному крючку. 

\- Мой...муж не женился на мне ради детей, - сказала Белль, не столько для того, чтобы успокоить Сару, сколько для того, чтобы снять груз со своей души. - Он меня не винит. Но теперь между нами не все гладко из-за случившегося, - она сложила руки на коленях и долгое время смотрела на них, борясь сама с собой. Она не хотела делиться подробностями своей личной жизни с женщиной, которую, по сути, едва знает. Даже несмотря на то, что горе от потери детей в некотором роде их объединяло. Ее брак и отношения в нем касались только ее самой и Румпельштильцхена, и девушка трепетно лелеяла эту сокровенность, несмотря на то, что иногда эти отношения и тяготили ее.

\- Я бы хотела познакомиться с твоим мужем. Я случайно не видела его где-нибудь в городе? -Белль подняла глаза, распрямилась и храбро ответила улыбкой на улыбку Сары. Та ничуть не обиделась от резкой смены темы разговора с подачи Белль.

\- Его мастерская выходит на эту дорогу, - ответила женщина, указав рукой в сторону маленького окошка над помпой. - Я часто говорила ему, чтобы выставил лоток со своими изделиями на рынке. Пыталась убедить, что большая часть людей не будут заходить так далеко по дороге даже в базарный день, но... он стесняется людей. Дурачина, - улыбка Сары наполнилась ласковым теплом. - Он может сделать из дерева все, что угодно. А еще из кости и ракушек. Даже из мягких металлов. Он работал бы сутки напролет, если бы мы не напоминали ему о том, что иногда надо поесть и отдохнуть, - рассмеялась она. - Кажется, он вырезает даже во сне.

Услышав это, Белль воспрянула духом.

Что ж, по крайней мере не у нее одной был муж, настолько поглощенный своей работой.

\- Это он сделал? - она указала на резные стулья, каждый из которых не был похож на остальные, и все же все вместе они образовывали очевидный комплект, чем-то неуловимо подходя друг другу.

\- О, да. Почти все, что находится в этом доме и сделано из дерева - его работа, - нежная гордость разогнала прочь печали Сары. - Сначала этот стол, - она похлопала по столешнице, которая была простым куском дерева с выемками и пятнами от долгого использования. - Он тогда был еще учеником. Сам спилил дерево. Теперь он покупает древесину у лодочников. Ему нравится темное дерево из заморских стран. Оно твердое, словно камень, но он работает с ним так, как будто это простая сосна.

\- Похоже, вы им очень гордитесь, - мягко заметила Белль, радуясь за женщину и тому, что снова способна испытывать это чувство.

\- Конечно, - к щекам Сары прилила кровь и снова на какое-то время с ее лица исчезли целые годы забот. Она тоже любила своего мужа. – Хотите, чтобы я привела его сюда?

\- Нет, спасибо. Но я бы хотела посмотреть на его мастерскую.

\- Что ж тогда идемте, - Сара поднялась и указала в сторону двери, ведущей в сад. Веселая болтовня четверых девушек стихла, когда Белль пробралась между их стульями, но выражение их лиц оставалось открытым - каждая из них ответила улыбкой на улыбку гостьи.

\- Ваши нижние юбки, миледи, - сказала Эльза, приподняв свою работу. Белль не смогла разглядеть стежков, образующих швы - настолько те были крохотными.

\- Ты могла бы шить для королей и королев, Эльза.

Младшие девочки заахали, Эльза стала красной, как свекла, и восторженно заулыбалась от комплимента. Сара мягко подтолкнула Белль в спину в сторону узкой каменной дорожки между грядками с овощами.

\- Теперь нам ее слушать - не переслушать, - усмехнулась она, - у нашей Эльзы необъятные идеи.

\- Они и должны у нее быть, - Белль разглядывала ряды весенней рассады, грядки с картофелем и озимой капустой. Каждый дюйм земли был отдан под выращивание пищи, за исключением пятачка у кухонной двери, где сидели девушки. Тропинка была такой узкой, что приходилось ставить ноги строго одну за другой. - Меня воспитывали как чью-нибудь будущую жену, - пояснила девушка, оглянувшись и заметив любопытный взгляд Сары. - Как некий определенный «сорт» человека. Но я считаю, что мир слишком мало ждет от нас, женщин.

\- Но вы вышли замуж за нашего хозяина, - любопытство Сары приобрело оттенок задумчивости, пока они миновали заросли с фруктами. Здесь дорожка существенно расширялась, так что теперь они могли иди рядом. Путь их теперь лежал в сторону длинного каменного здания, которое бросало тень на этот участок сада. - Не думаю, что в этом мире есть кто-то, похожий на него.

\- Нет, - согласилась Белль, и на минуту мысли о Румпельштильцхене стали умиротворенными, спокойными и полными душевного тепла. Она представила его улыбку, как он хмурит лоб, когда она становилась для него загадкой, тихую неподвижность в тот момент, когда он замирал над ней, достигнув вершины наслаждения... Прикусив губу, Белль, заставила себя вернуться к реальности. Не то, чтобы Сара знала, куда ее увела эта минутная слабость, но все равно девушка почувствовала себя неловко.

\- Ну вот мы и пришли, - дернув на себя толстую дверь, Сара отступила в сторону, чтобы Белль первая прошла внутрь, а потом шагнула за ней. Красавица приостановилась, чтобы осмотреться. Вокруг были... вещи. Это напомнило неиспользуемые комнаты в Темном Замке. Комнаты, полные хлама, которым владел Румпельштильцхен, лишь накапливая новые и новые сокровища, но ни капли не ценя их. Но здесь все было деревянным, и она могла хорошенько рассмотреть... совсем все. Декоративные резные фигурки, стоявшие на полках большого кухонного серванта. Подсвечники, сундуки, трости, шкафы и стулья стояли на каждом клочке свободного пространства, но ничего из этого не было заброшено или позабыто за ненадобностью. Ничто здесь не было покрыто пылью, а каждый уголок был хорошо освещен большими застекленными окнами или фонарями.

\- Я шучу, что у него где-то тут спрятан целый корабль, - весело сказала Сара. - Гил, леди Белль пришла к тебе.

Раздался стук дерева о дерево в дальнем конце помещения и над штабелем сухих сосновых поленьев появилась голова мужчины. Белль нервно улыбнулась, не привыкшая к тому, что люди при встрече могли так встревоженно на не смотреть.

\- Мой муж, миледи, - провозгласила Сара, - Гиллард Фитчетт. Говорят, что его руки всегда заняты делом.

Белль уловила нечто - взгляд, даже намек на взгляд, которым обменялись муж и жена, и который, определенно, имел некоторое приватное значение. Глаза Сары светились весельем, в то время как ее муж слегка улыбнулся и немного расслабился.

\- Рада познакомиться, - сказала Белль, догадавшись, что мужчина не собирался говорить до тех пор, пока она не заговорит с ним первая. – В доме столько чудесных вещей, сделанных вашими руками. Я просто в восхищении! - она указала вокруг себя. - Похоже, это работа всей вашей жизни.

\- Если мы никуда это не переставим, нам потребуется построить сарай побольше, - пошутила Сара, и ее муж - высокий худой мужчина с жидкими светлыми волосами - пригнул голову и снова несколько личная улыбка коснулась его тонких губ.

\- Манекен в швейной мастерской, - начала Белль, чувствуя все нарастающее отчаяние, столкнувшись с молчаливой стеснительностью Гилларда. - Он очень красивый.

Изможденное лицо мужчины залилось краской. Он вышел из-за штабеля с деревом, продемонстрировав тощую грудь, скрытую тяжелым кожаным фартуком. Ноги у него оказались босыми.

\- Вся красота во вдохновении, миледи, - выпалил он с такой скоростью, как быстро спешил расправиться с этой повинностью как можно быстрее. Но в его голосе звучал неподдельный энтузиазм, а лицо озарила легкая радостная улыбка. Он снова взглянул на Сару, и теперь пришла очередь Белль краснеть, потому что до нее дошло: манекен, изысканный и обнаженный, был моделью самой Сары. Раскрасневшись от смущения, хозяйка дома смахнула несуществующую пыль с полки, уставленной маленькими инкрустированными шкатулками.

\- Красота была до того, как появилось четверо дочек. Двадцать лет тому назад, - фыркнула она, но Белль хватило одного взгляда, чтобы увидеть, какое удовольствие доставил ей этот старый как мир комплимент. Любовь между ними до сих пор принадлежала только им двоим.

\- Можно я еще посмотрю все здесь, мастер Фитчетт? - Белль не могла представить, что покинет эту сокровищницу не купив ни одной вещицы - образца восхитительной работы этого мужчины. Но с чего бы начать?

Он беззвучно кивнул, и Белль начала продвижение по узкому проходу, который образовывал неровный круг по периметру всей комнаты. Он начинался прямо за рабочим местом Гилларда, возле больших двустворчатых дверей, что стояли на распашку, открывая вид на дорогу. Рабочий стол был усеян инструментами, и Белль потратила несколько минут, чтобы понять, над каким изделием он работал в данный момент - это был желудь, лишь немногим больше оригинального. Он был настолько искусно и точно сделан, что хотелось посадить его в землю и наблюдать, как из этого «семечка» вырастет настоящий дуб.

Повернув направо и не зная, с какой диковинки начать свою экскурсию, Белль увидела еще несколько стульев, подобных тем, что стояли на кухне - все они были довольно простыми, громоздкими и украшенными резьбой с птицами и деревьями. В плетеных корзинах находились обычные ручки для инструментов. Другие были наполнены частями декора, наподобие того желудя: грецкий орех, яблоко, маковая головка, какая-то окаменелость. Последнюю Белль взяла в руку, и это якобы ископаемое развалилось прямо в ее ладони, так что нижняя половинка свалилась обратно в корзину. Когда она выудила оттуда округлую половинку, извинения так и не успели сорваться с ее губ, потому что девушка поняла, что эта вещь по задумке мастера и должна была разваливаться на части - как это могло бы случиться с настоящим камнем, открывая еще более филигранные формы с внутренней стороны. Две половинки были идеально подогнаны друг под друга.

\- Я бы хотела купить это, - сказала она, повернувшись, чтобы показать Фитчетту то, что находилось у нее в руках. 

Сара с довольным видом стояла рядом с мужем, сложив руки на груди. Фитчетт кивнул и подошел к Белль, чтобы осторожно забрать кусочки безделушки у нее из рук.

\- Это окаменевшая ракушка. Она напоминает вам о доме, миледи?

Белль замялась, пораженная тем, что тот, кто так редко пользовался речью вообще, умел разговаривать чуть ли не стихами.

\- Думаю, что да, - она об этом даже не думала, ее привлекла лишь филигранная работа и задумка, но неожиданно ее посетили воспоминания о том, как она бродила под разрушенными скалами и собирала кусочки окаменевших ракушек. Она ни разу не находила ни одной, настолько большой или интересной, какую удалось скопировать Гилларду.

\- Я не знала, что подарить своей мачехе на свадьбу, - сказала Белль, все еще чувствуя неловкую тягу заполнить хоть чем-нибудь его заинтересованное молчание. – Почему-то я была уверена, что найду это здесь, чем бы оно ни было.

Она услышала перешептывания относительно цены, пока блуждала по комнате. На этот раз она пошла по узкому проходу между полками, который высотой достигали ей до плеча. Даже сами полки были сделаны продуманно и тщательно, правда, из таких неподходящих друг под друга кусков дерева, что, казалось, они никогда не смогут сочетаться друг с другом. Несмотря на то, что комната была забита под завязку, здесь было чисто и аккуратно.

Гиллард склонялся к тому, чтобы преподнести ракушку в подарок. Сара напомнила ему шипящим шепотом, что замок всегда платил справедливую цену - такова была воля их Хозяина. Белль тайком улыбнулась и наклонилась, чтобы взять длинную трость с нижней полки в самом дальнем конце комнаты. Дерево было практически черным, и Гиллард не стал вырезать его целиком - просто обтесал и отполировал, сохранив легкую неровность, какую имело само дерево при жизни, превратив его таким образом в надежную вспомогательную опору. Это была скорее не трость для ходьбы, а аксессуар для истинного джентльмена - сверху ее венчал золотой набалдашник, слегка приплюснутый, чтобы он мог удобно лежать в ладони. Белль тут же подумала о неуклюжем посохе Румпеля и взвесила вещицу в руке. Рукоятка могла и не быть чисто золотой, ей не хватало веса, но покрывавшее ее золото наверняка было делом рук Румпельштильцхена.

Белль попробовала проверить трость, зайдя за угол и обойдя вокруг шкафа, у которого дверцы украшала настолько замысловатая резьба, что скорей напоминала кружево. Сара не преувеличивала, расхваливая как умения своего мужа, так и свои. Одстоун совершенно определенно был слишком мал для того, чтобы по достоинству оценить их таланты, а мастерская Гилларда действительно была так далеко от рынка, что покупатели должны были приходить сюда, только если точно знали, за чем шли и что хотели здесь купить.

Сара все еще шептала что-то своему мужу, когда прогулка Белль привела девушку к входной двери, через которую она ранее вошла. Делая вид, что не слышит, и стараясь не краснеть от того, что большая часть слов все же долетает до ее ушей, девушка нарочито внимательно принялась рассматривать различные шкатулки, что стояли на полках. Многие из них были столь миниатюрные, что с легкостью могли бы поместиться в кармане, однако Белль искала что-то побольше, в подарок леди Марселле. Она вспомнила о том, с каким малым количеством своих собственных вещей появилась в замке Румпельштильцхена, как ее утешал и успокаивал вид ее вещей - подарков от жителей Одстоуна, разложенных на кухонном столе. Марселла управляла имуществом своего старшего сына, но оно не принадлежало ей, и она не могла его продать, если бы захотела. Она приведет своих сыновей в дом сэра Морриса, но, вероятно, у нее будет мало чего, что она сможет назвать только своим. 

Взгляд Белль привлекла широкая плоская шкатулка. Она сунула тяжелую трость подмышку и потянулась к шкатулке, привстав на цыпочках. Гиллард тут же очутился подле нее, очень осторожно отвел ее руку в сторону и снял шкатулку с полки, которая была для девушки слишком высокой. Он наклонил шкатулку так, чтобы продемонстрировать крышку, которая была инкрустирована перламутром в форме маленьких белых цветочков, которые Белль встречала на поросших деревьями окраинах Одстоуна, когда сошел снег.

\- Да, - радостно произнесла она, - вот что я подарю леди Марселле на свадьбу. Спасибо, - ей пришлось задрать голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с бледно-голубыми глазами Фитчетта. Он удовлетворенно кивнул, едва заметно радуясь тому, что кто-то решил купить у него товар. – Вы же знаете, что замок заплатит запрошенную цену, - заметила Белль как можно спокойнее и вытащила из-под мышки трость, чтобы продемонстрировать еще один свой выбор. Она ни капли не сомневалась, что Сара установит справедливую плату за пошив ее новых платьев. Но Сара была привычной к продаже результатов своих трудов. Гиллард же казался слишком увлеченным самим процессом создания прекрасных диковинок, чтобы уделять достаточное время размышлениям над тем, за какую цену их выставлять на продажу. Белль с надеждой взглянула на Сару, и увидела, что та держит в руке резную ракушку.

\- Он позволит вам самой назначить цену, если вы не станете с ним спорить, миледи** (спорить можно и не о цене - он вообще хотел же подарить), - ответила она, и Белль впервые заметила в ней намек на упрек. Значит, это больная тема - у ее мужа был такой талант, а он не использовал его в полной мере, чтобы улучшить качество жизни в их семье. - Это темное дерево было вовсе недешевым, Гил, - слегка сурово заметила она. - А здесь еще и золото нашего Хозяина. Цена будет справедливой, если ты добавишь ко всему этому компенсацию за потраченное тобой время.

Судя по озадаченному расфокусированному взгляду Гилларда, он явно не считал, что нужно платить за время, которое он с удовольствием тратил на создание этих вещей. Более мягкого характером мужа стоит еще поискать, и, очевидно, Сара была счастлива быть его женой, но она наверняка переживает за то, что он был таким... словно не от мира сего.

\- Я могу забрать эти вещи сейчас, - осторожно предложила Белль, - а заплатить потом, когда вы найдете время провести все необходимые расчеты для определения их истинной стоимости. Вы согласны?

Гиллард кивнул, но оглянулся на Сару.

\- Спасибо, миледи, - сказала она, с трудом скрывая облегчение. - Мы все посчитаем.

\- Отлично, - стараясь не оскорбить их своим явным облегчением, Белль приняла шкатулку из рук Гилларда. Пока она держала ее в руках, он осторожно откинул крышку и бережно уложил две половинки резной ракушки внутрь.

\- Благодарю.

К удивлению Белль, Сара подошла и взяла ее за руку, проведя через двустворчатую дверь наружу, к дороге. На ее лице явно была видна благодарность, а голос звучал тихо, пока они шли по короткому пути в сторону городской площади.

\- Спасибо вам, миледи. Он хороший человек, но иногда совершенно забывает о необходимых и повседневных для нас вещах.

\- Если кто-нибудь обманет вас, я хочу об этом знать, - сказала Белль, почуяв, что Сара составила ей компанию для чего-то большего, чем для выражения своей искренней благодарности. - Торговля должна быть справедливой для всех. Тогда люди будут приезжать из дальних стран, чтобы покупать наши вещи, - она чуть крепче сжала пальцы на руке женщины. – Мы ничего не смыслим в цифрах.

\- Моя младшая дочка хорошо умеет считать, - вздохнула Сара. - Я клянусь, она может сесть и пересчитать зернышки в пироге, если ей позволить, а потом сказать сколько они весят.

Младшей дочке на вид было не больше одиннадцати лет. Белль заметила это, когда та выполняла всякую мелкую работу во время примерки: держала булавки, сворачивала кружева и ленты, которые отвергла Белль, или приносила те, что ей понравились, к рабочему столу. Позже она вместе со всеми занялась шитьем снаружи, работая с деликатными тканями для рукавов нижней рубашки Белль. Но нельзя же считать, что ее умение обращалась с иглой, автоматически означает, что девушка обязательно станет швеей, когда вырастет, верно?

\- А что у нее с чтением и письмом?

\- О, все хорошо, - Сара остановилась, тем самым заставив остановиться и Белль, и мягко высвободила свою руку. - Лули сказала, что вы хотите организовать здесь школу.

\- Я думала об этом. Но нужна ли она здесь?

Женщина кивнула, правда не слишком уверенно.

\- Когда я думаю, каким бы мог стать Гил, если бы он учился… - сказала она, но так и не закончила мысль, впав в задумчивое молчание. Белль молча ждала, поправив трость под мышкой и покрепче прижав шкатулку к груди. - Мир ведь намного больше, чем этот наш городок, не так ли? И моим девочкам, возможно, придется чуть ли не драться, чтобы урвать себе хорошего мужа, если они останутся здесь. А учеба - это начало… Возможность…

\- Да, - Белль прикоснулась к руке женщины. - Если вы принесете готовые платья в замок, мы сможем там все как следует обсудить. За чаем. Кстати, я могу заплатить вам и раньше, если хотите, конечно. Просто постучите в парадные двери, а то я могу вас и не услышать, если вы постучитесь в дверь на кухню.

Следует отдать ей должное, выражение лица Сары не изменилось, хотя она и крепко вцепилась в свои юбки. Белль заколебалась, осознав, о чем просит, но решила, что Румпель был прав. Рано или поздно должны были наступить времена, когда Одстоун придет к ней, в ее дом, и им придется смириться с тем фактом, что это и дом самого Темного тоже. 

\- Румпельштильцхен не причинит вреда моим друзьям.

Сара восприняла это как комплимент, покраснев до кончиков ушей. Что ж, вполне возможно, эти слова и были комплиментом.

\- Благодарю вас, миледи, - взволнованно выдавила она и перед тем, как повернуться назад в сторону мастерской, кивнула Белль. Гиллард вышел наружу и наблюдал за ними все с тем же благожелательным, слегка недоуменным выражением на лице.

Оглянувшись, чтобы помахать на прощание перед тем, как скрыться за поворотом дороги, Белль увидела, что они стояли, держась за руки. Оба помахали ей в ответ.

Обратная дорога к замку оказалась весьма приятной. Белль чувствовала себя намного лучше, чем в последние недели. По крайней мере, ее мышцы сегодня не превратились в желе после долгого подъема от Одстоуна на вершину холма. Как же чудесно было снова почувствовать себя самой собой и ощущать проснувшийся энтузиазм к выполнению дел, которые ждали ее впереди! Первым из которых станет вручение подарка мужу.

Трость была элегантной, напоминая те, которые она видела в руках мужчин возраста ее отца. Они пользовались ими не столько для поддержки, сколько для выставления напоказ своих манер и богатств. Но эта трость была достаточно крепкой, чтобы выдержать вес Румпельштильцхена, и возможно, он найдет ее не такой громоздкой, как свой старый посох. Кроме того, девушка подозревала, что он ненавидел эту вещь, а также те воспоминания, которые она для него символизировала. Все эти годы он хранил посох подле себя, но точно не из сентиментальных соображений. Скорее для того, чтобы напоминать себе о прежней слабости и беспомощности, чтобы в дальнейшем избегать их всеми возможными способами. 

А теперь он боялся, что все это вернулось. Несмотря на магию, искрящуюся на кончиках его пальцев, на целые века, потраченные на приобретение знаний, на богатства, недоступные даже королям, Румпель все равно боялся, что снова стал слабым. Что ж, слабая нога совсем не означала, что и сам человек тоже стал слабым.

Все дело было в том, что таилось у мужчины глубоко в сердце, и если Румпель споткнется, его жена окажется рядом, чтобы поддерживать своими силами до тех пор, пока к нему не вернутся его собственные.

И еще... и еще ей придется научиться мириться с этим, ведь так? К его беспристрастному взгляду, когда сама она была переполнена эмоциями. К его знаниям там, где она чувствовала себя полной невежей. К его советам, даже если она никогда не согласится с его циничными взглядами на мир. Они должны попытаться стать полезными друг другу и перестать сосуществовать так, как продолжалось у них последние несколько недель. Возможно, Белль стоит поучиться у Сары Фитчетт выдержке и силе духа, если это означает, что у нее окажется достаточно сил, чтобы поддержать ими еще и Румпеля.

Погруженная в эти мысли, Белль почти что не заметила, как спустилась со склона по дороге, ведущей к стенам замка. Она еще не успела хорошенько рассмотреть его снаружи, как почувствовала, что ей очень не хватает того, как выглядело все прежде, когда сад Румпельштильцхена окружали менее неприступные стены.

Но в привратницкой до сих пор толпились каменщики и плотники, и пробираясь между их телегами, скамейками и инструментами, слушая их бормочущие приветствия, Белль почувствовала, что это напоминает ей вход в самый настоящий замок - который являлся сердцем общества и его же главным защитником. Во всяком случае, она вскоре сможет предложить людям Одстоуна достойное убежище за этими внушительными стенами.

Внутри строения тоже чувствовалась какая-то перемена. Но спеша через мрачный мощеный булыжниками двор, чтобы поскорей добраться до дверей замка, Белль не стала останавливаться, чтобы понять, что именно изменилось. Она вошла внутрь и направилась к столу в мраморном зале, чтобы положить туда шкатулку и трость.

Встряхивая руками, чтобы разогнать застоявшуюся в них кровь, Белль подняла голову и от удивления раскрыла рот. Там, где раньше был мрачный серо-белый мрамор, теперь играли всевозможные краски – где-то было покрашено, а где-то появилась позолота. И все это было ярко освещено. Девушка в замешательстве осмотрелась и заметила, что там, где раньше находились мрачные трофеи Румпеля - доспехи с дырами в них, чучело стоящего на задних лапах медведя и железное сооружение, похожее на виселицу - теперь стояли постаменты со всевозможными сложными цветочными композициями. Они наполняли воздух чудесным ароматом, в то время как раньше здесь пахло лишь пылью и дымом от сгоревших поленьев.

Все двери, ведущие в мраморный зал, стояли нараспашку, из них тоже лился свет. Белль лишь мельком осмотрела все эти помещения в первый день своего пребывания в замке, и обнаружила лишь то, что в них было полно паутины, завешенных тканью предметов, а окна были заперты на замок.

Теперь же... Она медленно повернулась вокруг себя, не зная, на что смотреть. Разница в степени освещенности потянула девушку в сторону знакомого помещения - главного зала.

Румпельштильцхен стоял за спинкой одного из стульев у камина, пытаясь скрыть встревоженное выражение лица улыбкой. Белль приблизилась к нему, приняв его вытянутую руку и крепко сжав, оглядываясь вокруг. Тяжелые бархатные шторы, не пропускавшие раньше дневной свет, теперь исчезли, и на их месте появились легкие открытые занавеси из золотистой материи. Комнату заливал солнечный свет, преображая все вокруг. Но дело, конечно, было не только в освещении. Белль перевела взгляд на лицо Румпеля и закрыла рот, только сейчас осознав, что все это время так и простояла с отвисшей челюстью.

Румпельштильцхен поднес ее руку в своему лицу и легонько поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Он всматривался в ее глаза, ища ответ на это неожиданное преображение обстановки, и Белль увидела надежду и любовь, смешанные с тревогой и неуверенностью в этих медово-карих глазах.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, Белль, - сказал он и издал облегченный, почти беззвучный смешок, уткнувшись лицом в ее волосы, когда она привстала на цыпочки и обняла его за шею, прильнув к мужу всем телом.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Главу перевели: kceniya, Ярославна А, Zuyza  
> Главу отредактировали: -


End file.
